keep out
by Netsu Lightnooryer
Summary: ini berisi tentang kelanjutan animenya
1. Chapter 1

"Oryaaaaaaaaaah!"

[Explosion!]

Kekuatan yang ditingkatkan oleh Sacred Gearku mengalir ke tubuhku, dan kekuatan fisikku meningkat dalam sekejap!

"Cobalah menghindari ini!"

Tannin-ossan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar!

Gooooooooooooooon! Doooooooooooooooon!

Aku dengan lincah menghindari bola api yang dia tembakkan berturut turut, dan mengacungkan tanganku ke depan!

Aku membayangkan imej peluru sihir besar! Dan menembakkannya! Dragon Shot!

Don! Aku menembakkan peluru sihir besar dari tangan kiriku! Itu hampir setengah ukuran ossan! Itu pasti lebih kuat dari serangan yang meledakkan gunung sebelumnya! Berkat itu, kekuatan sihirku hampir kosong dengan yang kutembakkan plus peningkatannya! Titik lemahku adalah aku hanya bisa menyimpan sedikit kekuatan sihir! Batas berapa banyak aku bisa meningkatkan kekuatanku juga hanya sebesar ini!

"Hmph! Jadi akhirnya kau memberiku sesuatu yang sedikit layak!"

Ossan berniat menerima peluru sihir dari depannya tanpa mengelak sama sekali!

Dooooooooooooh!

Ossan menangkapnya di depannya dengan lengan tebalnya dan kemudian dengan tangkas menembakkan nafas dari mulutnya!

Doh! Guoooooooooooh!

Peluru sihirku terlempar jauh ke langit kesana hanya oleh satu nafas ossan!

[Reset]

Kekuatanku yang ditingkatkan di-reset dan aku segera tumbang oleh kelelahan.

Ossan menatap kedua tangannya. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari keduanya. Apa peluru sihirku berhasil membakar tangan ossan!?

"Tembakan bagus. Dibanding pertama aku menemuimu, kekuatan nagamu sudah meningkat. Kekuatan fisikmu juga tak perlu dikritik lagi. kau juga sudah mencapai poin dimana kau bisa terus menerus bermain denganku selama seharian penuh."

Tak seperti biasanya, ossan memujiku.

Aku bernafas tersengal sengal dan sedang meneguk air dari kantong air yang selalu kupersiapkan di punggungku. Kantong air ini, dan air yang ada di dalamnya, mampu sedikit mengurangi dan menurunkan nafas api ossan dengan meningkatkan kekuatan air melalui kekuatan Sacred Gearku. Yah, aku juga sudah memikirkan beragam metode menyalin untuk itu.

Penampilanku juga compang camping. Jerseyku tak lagi berfungsi, dengan hanya bagian penting tubuhku yang terlindungi, dan tubuh bagian atasku telanjang dan penuh luka. Ya. Dadaku juga menjadi lebih tebal. Dan lemak tak perlu dalam tubuhku juga sudah lenyap.

Aku sudah menemukan tanaman dan hewan di pegunungan, dan sudah memasak serta memakan mereka. Aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak keahlian liar. Aku tak bisa percaya kalau aku sudah hidup seperti kera gunung sepanjang liburan musim panasku.

Berkat bertahan hidup di alam liar seperti ini, aku sudah menguasai sihir api, dan dengan menggabungkannya dengan kemampuan Sacred Gearku, aku bisa melakukan teknik api yang diajarkan padaku oleh ossan. Kekuatan api besar! Kapan kapan akan kutunjukkan pada kalian!

Sehingga, beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak aku membuat janji di kamar Koneko-chan. Pertarungan dengan keluarga Sitri diadakan tanggal 25 Agustus. Hari ini adalah 20 Agustus. Lima hari tersisa. Tepat waktu, kami berada pada periode dimana kami hampir menyelesaikan latihan.

Waktu untuk berkumpul bersama juga sudah dekat. Direncanakan kalau ada hari untuk kami dimana kami akan berkumpul kembali untuk beristirahat. Demi memulihkan pada hari itu dari kelelahan yang terkumpul sepanjang latihan kami.

Setelah itu, sepertinya akan ada pesta yang disponsori oleh Maou-sama sebelum Game, dan keluarga kami serta para Iblis muda lain sepertinya juga diundang. Dengan kata lain, tak ada waktu tersisa untuk latihan lagi.

"Kamu sudah berjuang bagus sampai saat ini. Tapi, sayang sekali. Mungkin kau masih bisa bertahan satu hari lagi. Latihanmu berakhir besok, tapi...mungkin mustahil."

Tannin-ossan mendesah. Ya, aku paham. Aku tak mampu mencapainya sepanjang periode waktu itu. aku sudah berkembang dari segi kekuatan fisik dan hal hal lain.—Namun, aku akan menyelesaikan latihanku bahkan tanpa mencapai Balance Breaker.

Aku tak bisa – menyelesaikan target latihanku.

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sekarang. Aku juga mau mengikuti pesta yang disponsori maou. Mari bertemu lagi disana, Hyodou Issei. Dan Ddraig."

Kami saat ini berada di depan kediaman Gremory. Aku sudah kembali dengan menaiki punggung Tannin-ossan. Tidak, punggung monster Naga ternyata cukup nyaman, dan menakjubkan! Itu hanya perjalanan singkat di udara, namun itu adalah yang terbaik!

"Ya. Terima kasih, ossan! Sampai jumpa di pesta!"

[Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Tannin. Kita akan bertemu lagi.]

"Ya, aku juga cukup senang. Karena aku bisa bekerja bersama dengan Ddraig. Aku benar benar panjang umur. Oh iya, apa kalian mau mengikuti pesta dengan mengendara punggungku?"

"Sungguh? Apa tak apa apa?"

"Ya, itu tak masalah. Aku akan bawa kelompokku dan datang kemari di hari pesta. Aku akan mengontak Gremory nanti untuk lebih banyak informasi."

Sungguh, ossan memang Naga yang perasa!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi kemari besok. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengatakan itu saja, ossan mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghilang ke angkasa.

Aku melihatnya pergi sambil melambaikan tanganku.

[Sungguh Dragon King yang mudah diajak akrab.]

"Kupikir dia orang baik. Saat kami pertama bertemu, dia menakutkan, tapi...dia Naga yang keren!"

[Aku dan kau juga Naga, tahu?]

Itu benar, tapi...kupikir Naga yang asli benar benar besar dan menakjubkan. Aku dan kau, kita adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi yang pada dasarnya manusia dan merupakan bagian dari Sacred Gear.

[Yah, itu benar]

Benar? Seperti yang kuduga, itulah "DRAGON!"

"Hei, Ise-kun."

Saat aku menoleh ke arah suara laki laki familiar – Kiba berada disana. Dia mengenakan jersey, namun sudah sobek sobek. Jadi bukan hanya aku saja.

Wajahnya yang keren dan tampan sekarang nampak kucel.

"...Badanmu jadi tambah bagus."

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil melihat tubuh bagian atasku. Aku menutupi tubuhku!

"H-Hentikan, ada apa dengan mata itu...jangan melihat tubuhku dengan mata itu!"

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan bahaya pada tubuhku! Karena, dia terkadang menakutkan, pria ini!

"K-Kejam sekali. Aku hanya ingin berkata kalau ototmu jadi berkembang bagus."

"Kamu...belum berubah."

"Yah, karena aku punya tipe tubuh yang sulit menambah daging. Aku jadi iri."

"Oh, Ise dan Kiba."

Kali ini suara gadis.—Itu adalah Xenovia. Tunggu, tubuhnya penuh perban!? Dengan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi perban, penampilan Xenovia juga compang camping!

"Tapi, k-kamu, ada apa dengan penampilan itu...?"

Saat aku dengan kikuk menanyakan itu, Xenovia melihat penampilannya lagi dan berbicara.

"Ya. Aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku berlatih, terluka dan membalut diriku, dan lalu berlatih, dan terluka dan membalut tubuhku lagi."

"Kamu jadi seperti wanita mumi."

"Kasar sekali. Aku tak punya niat terus tampil bagus selamanya, tahu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Astaga, dia susah dipahami seperti biasanya. Tapi, aku merasa kalau aura disekitar tubuhnya lebih sunyi dan tebal dari sebelumnya. Ngomong ngomong, aura Kiba juga lebih padat.

Hah? Kemampuanku untuk melihat aliran kekuatan sihir juga sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya? Apa ini juga hasil latihanku dengan ossan? Apa inderaku menjadi lebih tajam dari menjadi satu dengan alam di Dunia Bawah?

"Ise-san! Kiba-san, dan Xenovia-san juga!"

Datang dari gerbang istana adalah – Asia dalam busana sisternya. Ah, itu memang Asia!

"Asia, lama tak jumpa."

"I-Ise-san! T-Tolong cepat berpakaian!"

Asia panik saat melihat ketelanjanganku. Mungkin maksudnya adalah, karena dia malu pada situasiku ketimbang malu oleh ketelanjanganku, jadi aku disuruh mengenakan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini, dia sudah terbiasa melihatku telanjang.

"Ara, nampaknya semua orang dalam kelompok sudah kembali."

Yang muncul berikutnya adalah – Buchou! Lama tak jumpaaaaaaaa! Buchouku! Onee-samaku! Dia masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya!

"Buchooooooou! Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Ise...kamu jadi kelihatan lebih garang, kan? Dadamu juga lebih tebal."

Dia memelukku erat erat sambil mengatakan itu. Ah, perasaan Buchou...Juga, karena hasrat duniawiku tersegel sepanjang pengucilan di pegunungan, level nafsuku semakin meningkat hanya dengan mengendus aroma wanita yang lama kurindukan...sudah kuduga, wanita itu lezat!

"Baiklah, semuanya. Silahkan masuk. Sekali kalian sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian, kita akan bertemu untuk melaporkan hasil dari latihan kita."

Sepertinya aku sekali lagi tinggal di kota yang sangat kurindukan.

Namun, untuk melaporkan kalau aku belum mencapai Balance Breaker – itu sangat memalukan.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Ini sebenarnya kali pertama semenjak dua minggu dimana kami kelompok Gremory semuanya berkumpul seperti ini.

Setelah kami menerima rencana latihan kami dari Azazel-sensei, aku sudah diurus oleh Naga, namun sepertinya semua orang sudah berpencar setelah itu juga. karena itu ini adalah pengumpulan pertama kami semenjak saat itu.

Jujur saja, ini mungkin kali pertama dimana kami semua harus hidup secara terpisah dari anggota kelompok lain dalam waktu lama.—Lebih tepatnya, kupikir ini kali pertama sejak aku bergabung sebagai anggota. Karena aku tak tahu tentang apa apa sebelum aku disini.

Setelah orang orang yang berlatih diluar aku, Kiba, dan Xenovia sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaian kami, kami semua berkumpul di kamarku. Kenapa kamarku? Aku mendapat keraguan tanpa akhir oleh hal itu, tapi sepertinya karena lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk berkumpul disini. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan berkumpul di kamar Buchou. Apa ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dia tunjukkan pada kami?

Jadi, kami telah berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang isi latihan kami. Kiba menyampaikan penjelasan rinci tentang latihan bersama Gurunya. Xenovia juga mengulas ulang konten latihannya. Aku berbicara tentang gaya hidup liarku bersama Tannin-ossan juga.

Semua orang nampak lebih mudah. Kiba dan Xenovia juga berlatih diluar, tapi mereka nampaknya berlatih sambil tinggal di pondok di gunung dan villa yang merupakan milik keluarga Gremory, dan gaya hidup dengan memburu hewan dan tanaman di pegunungan sambil menghindari hembusan api dari naga sepertinya sama sekali tak terbayangkan bagi mereka.

Hah? Haaaaaaah? Itu aneh. Apa apaan ini!? Mungkinkah hanya aku saja yang menjalani gaya hidup seperti itu!? aku tidur diluar, tahu!? Tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal. Aku harus tidur sambil berbaring di atas daun besar di Dunia Bawah.

"Umm, sensei, bukankah hanya aku yang menjalani gaya hidup kejam...?"

"Aku sendiri kaget karena kamu bisa bertahan hidup dalam kondisi itu. kupikir kamu akan kabur di tengah jalan. Sampai kamu bisa bertahan hidup secara normal di pegunungan juga sama sekali diluar perhitunganku."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Apa apaan itu!? A-Aku berburu, menyembelih, memasak, dan memakan hewan seperti-kelinci dan hewan seperti-babi liar di Dunia bawah, tahu? Aku menyimpan air di kantong air setelah merebus dan mensterilkannya di atas panci besi yang kutemukan di pegunungan..."

"Makanya aku merasa kaget. Kamu tangguh juga. Dalam banyak hal, kamu sudah melampaui Iblis."

"Kejam sekali! Aku hidup sambil diuber uber kemana mana hari demi hari oleh Naga di pegunungan ituuuuuuuuuuu! Apa anda tahu berapa kali aku nyaris mati!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Aku menangis sekeras kerasnya! Karena! Karena! Karenaaaaaaaa!

"Aku mau, aku mau menemui Buchou! Aku membungkus tubuhku dalam daun dan tidur sambil mengingat kehangatan Buchou setiap malaaaaaam! Itu sangat sulit! Naga ossan itu tak kenal ampun dan sering menyerangku saat aku sedang tidur! Dia melelehkan batu! Aku diserbu di hutan dengan apiiiiiiii! Aku kabuuuuuuuur! Kalau aku tidak kabur, aku akan matiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ise yang malang...kamu sudah berusaha keras, bukan? Ya, Ise. Kamu menjadi lebih kuat...pegunungan itu tak memiliki nama, tapi aku akan menamainya [Gunung Ise] mulai dari sekarang."

Buchou menarik kepalaku ke dadanya dan memelukku! Perasaan dada Buchou berhasil menyembuhkan masa lalu sengsaraku!

Telah menahan shock sebesar itu, aku juga memeluk Buchou dan menangis sekeras mungkin! Kejam sekali! Azazel-sensei sungguh kejam! Dia membiarkan aku diculik Naga! Aku masih ingat Buchou melambaikan tangannya di bawahku! Itu penculikan! Dipikir seperti apapun juga, itu penculikan!

"Tidak, meski begitu, kekuatan fisikmu sudah meningkat pesat. Dengan ini, waktu ketika kamu mengenakan armor dalam Balance Breaker sudah hampir tiba.—Tapi, kamu tak berhasil mencapai Balance Breaker, kan?"

Azazel-sensei nampaknya tak kecewa sama sekali meski aku tak mencapainya.

"Yah, kemungkinan kamu tak mencapainya juga berada dalam lingkup prediksiku. Ya, kamu tak menerima shock apa apa, Ise. Maksudku, mustahil mencapai Balance Breaker saat tak ada perubahan dramatis. Kupikir kalau sesuatu akan berubah di dalam dirimu melalui bertahan hidup keras dan melakukan kontak dengan Naga sekelas Dragon King, tapi waktunya tak cukup. Kalau setidaknya dilakukan satu bulan lagi..."

Mustahil! Kalau aku harus hidup sebulan lagi dalam gaya hidup semacam itu, aku akan mati karena penyakit kekurangan-Buchou! Kalau aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan Buchou seperti ini secara periodik, aku akan mati!

Aku mengubur wajahku ke dalam dada Buchou dan menggeleng kepalaku tanda menolak! Tidak, tidak! Aku tak sudi pergi ke pegunungan itu lagi! Buchou juga dengan lembut membelai kepalaku! Ueeeh! Buchou!

"Yah, tak apa apa. Pertemuan laporan berakhir disini. Besok ada pesta. Kalian semua bubar untuk hari ini."

Pertemuan laporan berakhir dengan suara sensei.

Dengan ini, gaya hidup kerasku akhirnya berakhir.

Malam pada hari itu.

Ini waktunya tidur, namun entah kenapa Asia dan Xenovia berada di kamarku. Sudah ditentukan bahwa aku, Asia, dan Xenovia membagi ranjang yang sama.

Tak mampu menenangkan diriku dengan Asia dan Xenovia di ranjang, aku menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Asia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin karena ranjang yang kami bagi sangat lebar, Xenovia berbaring agak menjauh dariku. Lebih jauh lagi, entah kenapa, dia nampaknya tak bisa tidur karena dia hanya menatap langit langit.

Kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin dia tak bisa tidur sampai larut karena ini adalah malam pertama kami membagi kamar yang sama.

"...Kamu kenapa, masih tak bisa tidur?"

"...Yeah. kalau kupikir pikir, aku belum terbiasa tidur dengan laki laki. Biarpun tak ada makna seksual di baliknya...aku tegang..."

Hei, hei, hei! Masa sih!? Kamu tegang setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu!?

Yah, bukan berarti aku tak paham.

"I-Itu benar. Biarpun aku sangat senang dan tak bisa tidur di waktu pertama aku tidur bersama Buchou dan Asia. Itu wajar kalau ini waktu pertama laki laki dan wanita yang seusia tidur bersama, tahu?"

"B-begitu. Jadi ini wajar, ya? Tapi, Asia hebat juga. Dia sepertinya tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Itu karena Asia...selalu tidur dengan aku dan Buchou di rumah. Awalnya dia masih malu malu, tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa. Dengan Asia berbaring di sampingku memberiku rasa kedamaian pikiran yang hebat."

"...Ise-san, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku...munya..."

Asia bergumam dalam tidurnya...

"Fufufu. Aku paham alasan kenapa Ise dan Buchou menganggap Asia sangat imut."

Xenovia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum masam. Iya kan? keimutan Asia adalah yang terbaik.

Dan kemudian, sebelum aku menyadarinya, kesadaranku terasa makin kabur...dan aku tenggelam dalam malam.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Saat ini sore di hari berikutnya dan aku tengah mengenakan seragam musim panas Akademi Kuou sembari menanti di ruang tunggu. Itu karena hari ini adalah malam pesta. Aku sudah tidur selama sehari penuh hari ini. Berkat itu, aku merasa sudah memulihkan semua rasa lelah yang menumpuk.

Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir mengenakan seragam ini. Itu karena sampai belakangan ini aku hanya mengenakan jerseyku. Baju ini terasa sangat pas untukku.

Buat jaga jaga, aku juga mengenakan tanda lengan dengan pola Gremory terukir padanya. dengan ini, nampaknya aku sudah oke untuk pesta.

Para gadis telah dibawa oleh semua maid, sambil mengatakan kalau perlu waktu agar mereka bisa siap.

Hmm, Kiba dan Gasper juga sudah pergi entah kemana karena ada urusan tertentu...

"Hyodou?"

Saat aku menoleh aku melihat pemilik suara familiar itu – Saji berada disana. Kenapa Saji disini?

"Saji, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Ah, Kaichou akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan bersama dengan Rias-senpai dan aku mengikutinya kemari. Jadi, Kaichou pergi menemui senpai dan setelah itu aku akhirnya malah berkeliaran sepanjang mansion, sampai aku tiba disini."

Kediaman utama ini memang lebar luar biasa. Jadi dia tiba disini setelah kesasar.

Saji mengambil tempat duduk sedikit agak jauh dariku dan berbicara sambil memasang ekspresi serius.

"Game akan diselenggarakan tak lama lagi."

"Ya."

"Aku sudah berlatih."

"Aku juga. Aku terus dikejar oleh Naga di pegunungan setiap hari."

"A-Apa iya? Kamu menjalani gaya hidup keras seperti biasanya. Yah, aku juga menjalani menu yang berat."

Begitu. Dia juga sudah berusaha keras dalam latihannya. Itu wajar saja. Itu akan mempengaruhi kemenangan atau kekalahan majikan kami. Aku juga memiliki semangat tempur tinggi. Saji berbicara sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hyodou. Apa kamu ingat di saat pengumpulan Iblis satu bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami serius...I-Impianku...adalah menjadi Guru!"

Tiba tiba, Saji mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah.

"Guru? Apa yang akan kamu ajarkan?"

Biarpun dia merona merah, Saji menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tulus.

"Kaichou mencoba mendirikan sekolah khusus Rating Game di Dunia Bawah. Itu bukan sekolah biasa. Itu adalah sekolah terbuka bagi semua orang dan menerima siswa Iblis tak peduli apakah mereka Kelas Tinggi atau Kelas Rendah, aristokrat atau rakyat jelata. Aku mendengar dari Kaichou kalau hal seperti diskriminasi dan tradisi sudah melunak di industri Iblis sedikit demi sedikit, namun masih ada bagian akar dari itu yang menolak menerima perubahan. Karena itu sekolah rating Game yang ada saat ini hanya menerima Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari keluarga aristokrat. Game harus adil bagi semua orang – inilah yang para Maou-sama saat ini telah putuskan. Meski dibuat adil, jalur untuk Game masih jauh bagi Iblis rakyat jelata Kelas Rendah. Itu aneh, kan? meski bahkan Iblis non-aristokrat bisa dipromosikan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi tergantung kerja keras mereka. Dan kemungkinan itu tidak nol!"

Sambil merasa kaget, aku juga mengagumi opini serius dari Saji.

Orang ini melihat masa depannya dengan sangat serius, huh.

"Kaichou memberitahuku kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tentang itu. Bahwa dia ingin mengajar supaya bahkan Iblis Kelas Rendah bisa ikut serta dalam Game. Karena itu dia akan membuat sekolah yang bisa diikuti siapa saja di Dunia Bawah! Kaichou bahkan belajar di dunia manusia demi hal itu! untuk memberi kesempatan pada mereka yang tak pernah bisa tampil mengemuka! Biarpun hanya 1%! Biarpun hampir nol! Selama tidak nol, siapa saja bisa menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi! Hyodou! Bahkan kita mempercayai kemungkinan itu dan mencoba menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali."

Benar sekali. Aku sudah mengincar posisi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Biarpun kemungkinannya nol, aku memiliki semangat bertarung untuk menjadikannya 100%. Saji membuat deklarasi sambil mengangkat tinjunya.

"K-Karena itu, aku akan bekerja sebagai Guru disini. Aku akan belajar tekun, bertarung dalam banyak Game, dan mempelajari banyak hal. Aku akan menjadi Guru yang mengajar tentang [Pion] dengan itu. Kaichou juga berkata kalau dia ingin membantuku. Bahkan orang sepertiku bisa menjadi Guru sekolah...a-aku hanya melakukan hal hal bodoh di masa lalu. Aku selalu membuat masalah untuk orang tuaku dan selalu tak disukai orang orang disekitarku. Tapi, kalau ada Kaichou, aku bisa melihat impianku! Aku akan terus berada di sisi Kaichou dan membantunya seumur hidupku! Impian Kaichou juga adalah impianku!"

Saji bebicara sambil merasa malu!

"Hehehe. Aku merahasiakan fakta kalau aku menjadi Iblis dari ibuku, tapi meskipun begitu dia menangis saat aku memberitahunya soal impian masa depanku. [Kamu, menjadi Guru!] dia mungkin mengatakan itu karena itu tak cocok untukku. Tapi, itu tidak buruk. Wajah lega dari Ibuku."

Jadi itu impian Saji. Ia memiliki jalan berbeda dariku. Karena kami [Pion] yang sama, aku berpikir kalau kami mungkin sama, tapi tiap tiap orang tetap saja memiliki perbedaan. Dia memiliki impiannya sendiri.

Aku ingin menjadi independen dari majikanku di masa depan dan mengincar tujuanku sendiri. Dia berniat melayani majikannya sepanjang hidupnya. Biarpun kami menjadi Iblis di saat yang sama, jalan yang kami lalui ternyata berbeda!

Aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang sedikit menakjubkan tentang hal kecil seperti itu.

"Kupikir itu impian mengesankan, Saji. Jadilah Guru yang hebat."

"Ya, demi impian itu juga kami harus mengalahkan kalian kali ini."

"Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali ya, karena kamilah yang akan menjadi pemenang!"

"Bukan, tapi kami. Karena kita bertindak begitu bodoh sebelumnya, kita harus membuktikan diri kita dengan hasil kita."

Meski kami tertawa di saat yang sama, matanya serius. Dia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

Namun, seorang Guru, huh. Aku tiba tiba mengingat Azazel-sensei, tapi...yah, orang ini mana mungkin menjadi seperti dia, sudah kuduga,

"Ngomong ngomong, Saji."

"Ada apa?"

Aku menyentil udara dengan jariku.

"Sepertinya puting wanita itu seperti tombol bel saat dipencet."

"...A-Apa apaan itu!?"

Oh, Saji mendengarkan dengan sangat tertarik. Sudah kuduga, dia juga mesum sepertiku!

"Aku mendengarnya dari Azazel-sensei. Kalau kemungkinan dari payudara itu tiada batas. Mungkin tidak bagus untuk menuju ke dunia selanjutnya tanpa mendapat pengalaman memerasnya, namun juga melakukan hal hal lain seperti memencetnya. Bicara soal memencet..."

"...Hei, Hyodou. Bagaimana dengan aku? Kapan aku akan bisa membelai payudara majikanku?"

Dia mendiskusikan itu dengan serius.

"M-Mana kutahu. Bahkan aku belum pernah membelainya. Setelah seseorang banyak mendapat keberuntungan, baru dia bisa membelainya."

Saji mendekatiku dengan mata penuh amarah!

"Apanya yang "Keberuntungan"!? Tak satupun pernah datang padaku, tahu!?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bicara berlebihan. Biasanya, kami hanya sampai poin dimana kami tidur bersama dan masuk ke bak mandi bersama—"

Aku hanya berkata sebanyak itu, tapi itu saja cukup. Saji menampakkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan shock yang dia terima dari lubuk hatinya.

Dia dengan gontai menjauh denganku dan duduk dengan keras di atas kursi dengan GAKUN! Dia berada dalam kondisi mengerikan. Matanya terbuka lebar lebar, dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang!

"...Tidur?...Mandi?...apa apaan itu...? Aku...aku belum pernah melakukan hal hal itu dengan Kaichou..."

"S-Saji...? Hei...?"

Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada reaksi, dia hanya terus komat kamit dengan nada pelan.

"Ise, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ara, jadi Saji-kun datang."

Saat aku melihat ke belakangku – Ada Buchou yang mengenakan gaun disana! Dan semua anggota klub yang lain juga!

Luar biasaaaaa! Semua orang mengenakan make up dan berbusana gaun! Rambut mereka juga ditata rapi!

Mereka semua nampak bagai Tuan Putri! Akeno-san mengenakan gaun barat hari ini, juga! Uwaaaaah! Ini gawaaaaaaaat, dia begitu mempesona. Dia begitu cantik sampai mengalahkan bidadari!

Asia juga malu malu, tapi gaunnya nampak sangat cocok baginya. Xenovia nampaknya tak familiar mengenakan busana seperti itu, tapi dia benar benar nampak seperti seorang ojou-sama!

Koneko-chan mengenakan gaun berukuran lebih kecil, namun dia memiliki keimutan yang akan membuatnya diculik oleh lolicon!

Masalahnya ada pada Gasper.

"Kenapa kamu juga mengenakan gaun!?"

Gasper juga berbusana gaun! Nampak begitu cocok sampai aku tak kuasa berkata apa apa! Kupikir dia menghilang karena dia punya keperluan untuk diselesaikan, tapi ternyata untuk hal ini!

"T-Tapi, aku ingin mengenakan gaun juga."

Anak ini sungguh...kebiasaan berbusana wanitanya benar benar menghebohkan bahkan sampai poin ini.

"Saji. Saji, ada apa denganmu?"

Sona-Kaichou yang nampak anggun dalam gaun tengah menatap bingung pada kondisi Saji.

Jadi kamu kaget sampai seperti itu, Saji...

Saat para gadis yang berdandan sudah keluar, ada suara keras sesuatu yang terbang di taman disertai goncangan lembut di tanah.

Tak lama kemudian seorang butler datang dan memberitahu kami.

"Tannin-sama dan keluarga beliau telah datang."

Ossan telah datang untuk menyambut kami seperti janjinya!

Saat kami keluar ke arah taman, bagian terbaik ada disana.

Bersama dengan Tannin-ossan, ada sepuluh Naga dengan ukuran sama dengan Ossan!

Besar sekaliiiiiiiiiii! Hebat! Semua anggota kelompok Ossan adalah Naga!

"Aku datang sesuai janjiku, Hyodou Issei."

"Ya! Terima kasih, Ossan!"

"Selagi kalian menaiki punggungku, aku akan memasang tameng khusus disekitar kalian. Dengan itu, rambut dan pakaian kalian takkan berantakan oleh angin. Karena hal hal itu sangat penting untuk wanita."

"Terima kasih, Tannin. Kami akan mengandalkan anda sampai kami tiba di tempat pertemuan. Orang orang Sitri juga ada disini, apa tak apa apa?"

"Ooh, Nona Rias. Kamu cantik sekali malam ini. Serahkan saja masalah itu padaku."

Lalu, kami menaiki punggung Naga dan terbang ke langit Dunia Bawah! Aku naik di puncak kepala Tannin-ossan! Kursi spesial! Aku berpegangan ke sisi dan melihat ke arah langit!

Uwahah! Seperti dugaanku, pemandangan yang terlihat dari punggung Naga itu sangat mengagumkan! Sejak datang ke Dunia bawah, aku tak pernah bosan dengan pengalaman ala fantasi ini! Tapi, itu kalau tanpa menyertakan bagian dikejar kejar Naga.

[Sampai aku bisa melihat pemandangan ini di atas Naga. Ini pengalaman yang tak bisa dideskripsikan."

Ddraig memasang senyum pahit yang langka. Wajar, karena Ddraig juga awalnya memiliki tubuh seekor Naga.

"Hahahaha, itu pengalaman menarik, Ddraig. Namun, hanya ada tiga Naga terkuat yang masih aktif saat ini termasuk aku. Tidak, karena aku terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis, satu satunya yang masih asli adalah Ophis dan Tiamat. Yang lainnya mungkin tersegel, atau sudah mundur. Yu-Long dan Midgardsomr tak pernah muncul ke permukaan lagi. dan Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir, dan Vritra telah disegel kedalam Sacred Gear.—di semua zaman, Naga kuat terus ditekan. Itu wajar karena Naga kuat adalah eksistensi menakutkan."

Ossan mengatakan itu dengan nada sedikit kesepian.

"Kalau dipikir pikir, kenapa Naga ossan harus menjadi Iblis?

Ossan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.

"Satu alasannya adalah, di era ini dimana tak ada peperangan besar lagi, kupikir aku akan bisa bertarung melawan orang orang kuat kalau aku ikut serta dalam Rating Game. Dan ada satu alasan lain."

"Alasan lain?"

"...Apa kamu tahu buah bernama Apel Naga? Itu adalah apel yang Naga makan."

"Tidak, ini kali pertama aku mendengarnya. Justru, itu nama aneh dan dan asing bagiku."

"Ada ras Naga tertentu yang hanya bisa hidup dengan memakan apel naga itu. Namun, jenis yang tumbuh di dunia manusia sudah punah karena perubahan lingkungan tiba tiba. Sekarang, buah itu hanya tumbuh di Dunia Bawah. Namun, Naga dibenci di Dunia Bawah. Mereka dikucilkan baik oleh Iblis maupun Malaikat Jatuh. Tak mungkin mereka akan memberikannya dengan Cuma Cuma, kan? – Karena itulah, aku menjadi Iblis sehingga wilayah yang menumbuhkan buah itu bisa menjadi wilayahku. Saat kamu melampaui Iblis Kelas Tinggi, kamu bisa menerima bagian wilayah Dunia Bawah dari Maou. Itulah yang menjadi incaranku."

"Lalu, apa para naga yang memiliki masalah makanan tinggal di wilayah Ossan?"

"Ya, berkat itulah, mereka terhindar dari kepunahan. Dan aku juga melakukan penelitian tentang bagaimana menumbuhkan apel naga secara artifisial di wilayahku secara sukses. Itu adalah buah spesial, jadi penelitian perlu waktu lama. Namun, asal masih ada masa depan demi ras itu, lebih baik terus melanjutkan."

Hebat. Jadi dia berbuat sampai sejauh itu demi menolong ras itu. kupikir dia memang layak menerima titel "Dragon-King".

"Ossan ternyata Naga baik."

Ossan tertawa keras oleh kata kataku.

"Naga baik!? Gahahahahahahahaha! Ini kali pertama ada yang memberitahuku hal semanis itu! lebih jauh lagi, aku merasa terhormat menerima pujian dari Sekiryuutei! Namun, nak, hasrat untuk melanjutkan ras seseorang itu sama diantara semua makhluk hidup. Itu sama, bagi manusia, Iblis, dan Naga. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan sesama Naga sepertiku. Itulah yang Naga dengan kekuatan lakukan bagi Naga yang tak memiliki kekuatan."

"...Hebat. Aku hanya secara mentah mentah ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. D-Dan, aku berusaha terus maju karena aku ingin mengumpulkan harem. Apa sikap mental semacam ini tidak bagus?"

"Hal semacam itu tak apa apa selagi kamu masih muda. Kalau kamu laki laki, wajar jika kamu mengincar wanita dan kekayaan. Berlebihan dalam hal itu tidak bagus, tapi tak masalah selama itu menjadi dorongan yang memberimu semangat. Namun, Hyodou Issei, sangat disayangkan kalau menjadikan harem sebagai tujuan akhirmu. Kalau kamu menjadi kuat, sudah wajar kalau banyak wanita akan mendekatimu. Masalahnya adalah setelah kamu berhasil mendapatkan wanita dan kekayaan...itu mungkin terlalu sulit untuk dipahami seseorang semuda dirimu."

Ya, itu mungkin sedikit sulit bagiku.

Namun, karena sejumlah Iblis yang kutemui sejak aku datang kemari, aku mulai sedikit memikirkannya.

- Semua orang hidup dengan memiliki tujuan.

Ingin memenangkan turnamen, ingin menjadi Maou, ingin menyelamatkan sesama Naga, ingin menjadi Guru.

Mereka semua Iblis, namun yang mereka cita citakan sama sekali berbeda. Bagiku, adalah menjadi Raja Harem.

Itu masih belum berubah, tapi mungkin tak bagus untuk tak bergerak ke arah itu secara realistis dan menjauhi khayalan biasaku.

- Banyak hal diperlukan untuk menjadi Raja Harem yang kuinginkan.

Dengan itu, setelah aku memikirkan hal hal ini dengan otak kerdilku sambil mengobrol tentang ini dan itu selama sekitar satu jam, cahaya terang mulai menyebar di hadapanku.

Sepertinya kami akhirnya sampai di tempat pertemuan.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Hotel megah Kelas Tinggi yang digunakan sebagai tempat perkumpulan untuk pesta terletak di bagian terbuka di dalam hutan lebat yang berada di sudut wilayah Gremory.

Skalanya bukan tidak sempurna sama sekali! Aku bisa melihat seluruh daratan dari kepala Tannin-ossan, namun wilayah ini benar benar luas sampai kotak tempatku tinggal bisa muat dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

Naga yang kami naiki kemudian turun ke tempat yang terlihat seperti daratan yang digunakan untuk pertandingan olahraga. Saat ossan turun dari angkasa ke area pertandingan ini, sejumlah cahaya secara bersamaan disorotkan ke arahnya dari bawah, membuatnya nampak seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari film monster.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi ke ruang tunggu yang eksklusif untuk Iblis berbadan besar."

"Terima kasih, Tannin."

"Ossan! Terima kasih!"

Buchou dan aku menyampaikan terima kasih kami pada ossan! Ossan dan para Naga yang lain mengepakkan sayap mereka lagi dan berpindah ke area pesta yang lain.

Kemudian, kami dituntun oleh pegawai hotel yang telah datang untuk menjemput kami di area olahraga...dan kami masuk ke limusin yang kelihatan mahal!...Hahaha, ini benar benar cara mengejutkan untuk bepergian setelah datang sejauh ini.

Buchou dan Asia yang berbusana gaun duduk di sampingku. Semua orang dari keluarga Sitri duduk di belakang limusin.

Buchou memberi penjelasan sambil membetulkan kerah bajuku.

"Ada juga fasilitas yang terletak di sekitar hotel, dan ada pasukan yang menjaga disana. Jauh lebih ketat disini daripada di area urban, tahu?"

Buchou kemudian mengeluarkan sisir dari tas yang kelihatan mahal dan menyisir rambutku. Sepertinya rambutku jadi acak acakan karena aku naik di kepala ossan bukannya di punggungnya. Meski aku tak merasakan angin kuat berkat tameng yang dia sebutkan.

"Buchou, bagaimana dengan Azazel-sensei?"

"Sepertinya dia akan kemari setelah bergabung dengan Onii-sama dan yang lain di rute berbeda. Karena mereka adalah teman baik, itu wajar..."

Hahaha...jadi mereka sangat serasi satu sama lain sebagai Pemimpin yang kuat.

Aku tengah tersenyum, namun kemudian Buchou memasang tatapan serius.

"Ise, kamu tadi tak mendengar karena kamu berada di kepala Tannin, tapi tepat sebelumnya, aku menyatakan perang pada Sona. –Berkata kalau [Kami akan mengalahkan kalian demi impian kami]."

Jadi hal seperti itu terjadi di punggung ossan! Aku terlalu terlena dalam melihat pemandangan dari udara pada saat itu.

"Sebuah sekolah – Sekolah Rating Game. Demi membangun itu, Sona belajar dengan sistem sekolah di dunia manusia dengan hidup sebagai siswa disana. Sekolah di dunia manusia, yang siapapun boleh masuki, sangat penting bagi Sona."

Saji juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa Kaichou belajar di Akademi Kuou demi impiannya.

"Buchou, Saji juga mengatakannya. Bahwa dia akan [Menjadi Guru]. Matanya bersinar saat dia mengatakan itu, tapi itu tujuan yang serius baginya..."

"Meski begitu, kita akan menang. Kita juga memiliki impian dan tujuan kita sendiri."

Keyakinan Buchou sangat teguh. Dia tak akan lengah terhadap lawannya, meski itu adalah temannya sendiri.

Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menyerang lawan yang ada di hadapanku. Benar kan, Saji? Aku akan datang menyerang dari depanmu.

Sembari aku memikirkan itu, limusin akhirnya tiba di hotel. Saat kami keluar, kami disambut oleh banyak pegawai. Kami kemudian masuk ke dalam, dan setelah Akeno-san mengkonfirmasi kami di meja depan, kami masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Sepertinya pesta diadakan di lantai besar teratas, Ise. Kalau kamu dipanggil oleh orang orang dari keluarga yang lain, pastikan untuk menyapa mereka dengan sopan, oke?"

"Y-Ya. Tapi, Buchou. Pesta malam ini...dipersiapkan oleh Maou-sama untuk para Iblis muda, kan?"

"Itu pernyataan resminya. Kenyataannya, orang orang takkan bersuka ria bahkan setelah kita memasuki ruangan. Ini adalah tradisi tahunan. Lebih tepatnya, ini lebih seperti perkumpulan semua anggota berbeda untuk bertemu. Kami, kepala keluarga berikutnya, hanya orang orang ekstra, dimana sebenarnya itu adalah pesta untuk orang tua kami. Kenyataannya, membuat pemesanan di fasilitas terdekat sampai waktu pesta keempat atau kelima. Buktinya adalah mereka datang ke tempat pesta yang berbeda dari kita. Mereka mungkin berkumpul bersama sebelum para orang muda tiba dan mungkin sudah menyelesaikan alkohol mereka."

Buchou menggerutu dengan wajah tak senang. Akeno-san dan Kiba juga memasang senyum pahit.

Haah, Buchou sepertinya tak senang dengan pesta seperti itu...atau lebih tepatnya, dengan tindakan ayahnya dan yang lain. Dengan kata lain, meskipun disponsori oleh Maou, karena itu nampaknya adalah jenis pesta santai yang berbeda dari pesta kelas tinggi biasa, Ayahnya dan yang lain sangat menantikannya, karena itu adalah waktu dimana mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

Pintu elevator terbuka, dan kami melangkah keluar, pintu masuk ke ruang pertemuan juga terbuka.

Kami dituntun ke dalam aula mewah! Di lantai yang amat sangat luas ini terdapat kerumunan Iblis dan sejumlah makanan yang kelihatan sangat lezat! Langit langitnya – seperti yang kuduga, memiliki chandelier besar! Aku tak bisa berhenti melihat lihat pada chandelier disini dan disana.

[Ooh.]

Semua orang menyadari kedatangan Buchou, dan kata kata kekaguman mulai dilontarkan.

"Tuan Putri Rias, anda menjadi semakin dan semakin cantik."

"Sirzechs-sama pasti sangat bangga."

Semua orang tengah memandang Buchou. Buchou berkata kalau mereka takkan heboh, namun mereka sangat heboh saat ini! Aku juga merasa agak senang. Selain itu aku juga bangga.

-Akulah lelaki yang sudah menggenggam payudara orang ini!

Fufufu, wajahku menjadi menyeringai barusan. Perasaan superior macam apa ini? Ini mungkin disebut perasaan menyenangkan dimana hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia wanita yang semua orang nantikan.

"Uuu, banyak sekali orangnya..."

Gasper berbusana gaun masih lengket di punggungku. Kamu lagi...bukankah kamu mengenakan gaun supaya dilihat orang lain? Bagaimana bisa kamu masuk kemari dengan semangat hikikomori itu...? Seperti biasa, hobi crossdress-nya masih susah untuk dipahami.

Ah, tapi, dia sudah sedikit berkembang, kan? Biarpun dia terekspos oleh banyak tatapan penasaran semua orang disini, dia tak mencoba kabur. Jadi dia juga sudah terlatih untuk hal ini.

Itu bagus, Gasper. Nanti kamu akan kuberi permen.

"Ise, ini giliran kita untuk sapaan."

"Hah?"

Aku memasang wajah idiot, namun meskipun begitu, sepertinya fakta kalau Naga legendaris telah menjadi Iblis sangat terkenal dan ada banyak Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang ingin menyapaku.

Untuk alasan itu, aku akhirnya dituntun oleh Buchou sambil kami mengelilingi lantai. Aku jadi kaget tentang bagaimana sikap gentleman yang Ibu Buchou ajarkan padaku jauh lebih efektif dari yang aku bayangkan.

Begitu, karena aku sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Buchou, ini kemampuan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Ibu Buchou. Terima kasih banyak! Berkat anda, aku tak memalukan diriku sendiri!

"Ah, aku capek sekali."

Usai menyelesaikan sapaanku, aku dibebaskan, namun...

Aku, Asia, dan Gasper duduk di atas kursi yang dipersiapkan di sudut ruangan. Buchou dan Akeno-san tengah berada agak jauh sambil mengobrol dengan sejumlah Iblis wanita.

Kiba tengah – dikelilingi oleh banyak Iblis wanita! Brengsek! Mati sana, cowok tampan!

Meski biarpun aku mengatakan itu, karena ini kali pertama aku memasuki pesta seperti ini, aku dan Asia dan yang lain merasa lelah secara mental dan benar benar kelelahan di sudut.

Kadang kadang, ada juga Iblis laki laki yang menyapa si imut Asia. Sudah kuduga, keimutan Asia juga sangat dipahami bahkan di dunia para Iblis. Karena dia amat sangat imut.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, aku dapat banyak hidangan, ayo makan."

Xenovia, yang bangkit dari kursinya beberapa saat lalu, dengan handal tengah membawa sejumlah besar hidangan. Semua hidangan itu adalah makanan yang nampak sangat mewah.

"Maaf ya, Xenovia."

"Tidak, tak apa apa. Jumlah segini sih tak masalah bagiku. Lihat, lebih baik Asia juga ikut minum."

"Terima kasih banyak, Xenovia-san...karena ini kali pertama aku melakukan hal seperti ini, aku jadi gugup dan kerongkonganku terasa kering..."

Asia menerima segelas jus dari Xenovia dan mulai meminumnya.

Aku mulai menyantap hidangan yang kuterima...lengkap dengan sumpitnya. Yah, karena ada banyak Iblis tereinkarnasi di samping kami disini, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan semua cara untuk menikmati hidangan.

Dan kemudian, ada sebuah sosok di hadapanku. Itu adalah gadis berbusana gaun. Dia tengah menatapku lekat lekat. Siapa dia?

Hah? Aku merasa pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?

"Ah, kamu—"

"L-Lama tak jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

"Adik perempuan dari si brengsek yakitori[1] itu."

Ya, dia adalah adik perempuan dari mantan tunangan Buchou, Raiser Phenex.

Jadi nostalgia. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, kan?

"Itu Ravel Phenex! Astaga, karena inilah Iblis Kelas Rendah begitu lamban dan tak sopan!"

Dia langsung marah marah. Sudah kuduga, dia marah karena drama dari pembatalan pertunangan, ternyata.

"Maaf. Jadi apa kakakmu baik baik saja?"

Saat aku berbicara soal kakaknya, Ravel mendesah.

"...Berkat kamu, mentalnya jatuh drastis. Sepertinya kekalahannya dan kehilangan Rias-sama oleh kamu menjadi shock hebat baginya. Yah, karena dia selalu bergantung pada bakatnya dan kelewat sombong karena itu, itu mungkin bisa jadi pelajaran bagus untuknya."

Arara, kasar sekali. Jadi dia bisa mengkritik pedas kakaknya juga. Sungguh berlidah tajam.

"Hahaha...ternyata kamu tak punya ampun. Kamu juga bagian dari kelompok kakakmu, kan?"

"Soal itu, saat ini aku sudah menyelesaikan pertukaran, dan sekarang aku menjadi budak Ibuku. Ibuku menukar bidak yang tak terpakai sebagai penggantiku. Karena Ibuku berkata kalau dia akan menukarku lagi saat aku mendapatkan seseorang yang aku ingin bergabung ke dalam keluarganya, pada dasarnya aku [Peluncur] bebas saat ini. Karena Ibuku tak ikut serta dalam Game."

"Pertukaran?"

Aku kebingungan oleh kata tak familiar itu.

"Hah? Kamu tidak tahu? Pertukaran. Menurut aturan dalam Rating Game, dimungkinkan untuk menukar bidak diantara kedua [Raja]. Dengan syarat kalau keduanya adalah jenis bidak yang sama."

Heeh, jadi ada juga hal seperti itu.

"Ng-Ngomong ngomong, Sekiryuutei—"

"Tolong jangan pakai Sekiryuutei. Namaku Hyodou Issei. Kamu seumur denganku, kan? kalau begitu, berbicara dengan normal padaku itu tak apa apa. Semua orang memanggilku [Ise], tahu?"

Ujarku, tapi karena dia Iblis, dia bisa bebas memilih penampilannya, kan? meski dia kelihatan seumur denganku, bisa saja dia lebih tua? Tidak, menilai dari waktu kita saling bertemu sebelumnya, aku mendapat perasaan kalau dia seumuran denganku.

"A-Apa tak masalah kalau aku memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

Eh...? Ada apa dengan reaksi itu? Dia sedikit senang? Mustahil. Sejak dulu dia selalu memandang rendah aku.

"*U-Uhuk* K-Kalau begitu, aku akan patuh dan memanggilmu Ise-sama tanpa ragu ragu."

"'Sama'? tidak, tidak, tak perlu memakai itu segala."

"Tidak, itu penting!"

...hahaha, gadis ini ternyata lebih susah dipahami daripada Xenovia. Nampaknya sulit untuk akrab dengannya. Kemudian, seorang Onee-san yang aku kenal juga muncul.

"Ravel-sama. Teman Danna-sama[2] sedang memanggilmu."

Kalau kuingat baik baik, orang ini berasal dari keluarga Raiser. Onee-san bernama Isabella, yang sudah melukai wajahku dengan tinjunya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang kulihat setelah pakaiannya kumusnahkan masih tersimpan dalam otakku.

"Aku paham. Ise-sama, lain kali kita bertemu, maukah kamu minum teh bersamaku? D-D-D-Dan kalau kamu tidak keberatan, maukah kamu menikmati kue buatan tangan yang a-a-a-aku persiapkan?"

Ravel tiba tiba mengangkat hem gaunnya, nampak panik dan kemudian pergi.

Entah kenapa, aku tak memahami gadis itu sama sekali.

"Hei, Hyodou Issei."

Kali ini Isabella-san yang berbicara padaku.

"Kamu Isabella-san dari keluarga Phenex, kan?"

"Ya. Kamu memberiku serangan bagus saat itu. Aku masih mengingat itu. nampaknya kamu menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat kamu menjadi lebih kuat dari ini, aku akan bisa menyombongkan ceritaku tentang bertarung denganmu."

"Umm apa kamu pengawal gadis itu...Ravel?"

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Karen gadis itu memiliki banyak hal yang tak bisa dia pahami saat kecil, seperti majikan kami Raiser-sama...sejak pertarungan di pesta pertunangan itu, Ravel terus membicarakan kamu. Dia sepertinya menganggap pertarungan diantara kamu dan Raiser-sama sangat mengesankan."

"Bukankah dia hanya komplain? Karena aku sudah menghancurkan pertunangan kakaknya, dan membuat pernyataan ngawur juga padanya."

"...Tidak, justru kebalikannya. Yah, tak masalah. Suatu saat kamu pasti akan memahaminya."

"? Yang jelas, beritahu dia kalau aku tak keberatan kalau dia mengundangku minum teh."

"Sungguh? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ravel pasti senang. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Mohon nikmati waktumu dalam pesta ini."

Dengan itu, Isabella-san melambaikan tangannya dan pergi berlalu. Aku benar benar tak paham...

Yah, memusingkan hal itu juga percuma saja, minum teh itu tak apa apa, kan?

"...Ise-senpai, tak kusangka kamu memiliki banyak teman Iblis..."

Gasper mengatakan itu dengan tatapan kagum, tapi...apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?

Hmm, aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku sudah menemui sejumlah Iblis sejak datang kemari.

Namun, pertemuanku dengan sejumlah Iblis selain Buchou dan teman temanku memiliki nilai berharga untukku. Hal hal yang sekarang kuketahui, seperti masalah diskriminasi dan tentang Naga, sangat banyak. Kupikir aku senang bisa memahami semua hal itu.

Bukan hanya kekuatan, namun hal hal seperti itu mungkin akan sangat penting bagiku untuk mengejar Vali. Tapi, aku yang bodoh ini memiliki kapasitas otak terbatas!...Hah, kuharap aku terlahir pandai.

Saat aku mendesah tentang itu, bayangan kecil masuk dalam pandanganku.

-Itu adalah Koneko-chan.

Entah kenapa, dia dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Ekspresinya nampaknya tertuju pada sesuatu. Apa ada yang tidak beres? Aku tiba tiba diserang oleh rasa cemas. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Asia, Xenovia, tolong tunggulah disini."

"Ise-san, ada apa? Sapaan dari Maou-sama akan segera dimulai."

"Tidak, ada kenalanku disini yang ingin aku temui. Aku akan kembali saat waktu sapaan nanti!"

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu disini."

"Ya!"

Aku membohongi mereka berdua. Aku ingin mereka tetap aman. Kemudian, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menuju ke arah yang Koneko-chan tuju—

Koneko-chan turun dengan elevator? Apa dia mau turun ke lantai bawah?

Usai aku mengkonfirmasi kalau elevator di lantai sebelah terbuka, aku memasukinya. Kemudian, seseorang juga masuk ke dalam elevator. Saat aku menoleh, itu adalah Buchou!

"Ada apa? Ekspresimu berubah."

"Aku melihat Koneko-chan pergi seolah sedang mengikuti sesuatu."

"Begitu, jadi kamu juga cemas. Aku paham, aku juga akan pergi."

"Ya! Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku akan menaiki elevator?"

Pada aku yang bingung, Buchou mengatakan kemungkinan terbaik sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena aku selalu melihatmu."

Bagian 6[sunting]

Elevator tiba di lantai pertama. Setelah aku dan Buchou melangkah keluar, kami mendeskripsikan Koneko-chan pada para Iblis terdekat dan bertanya apa dia sudah lewat.

Setelah mengetahui kalau Koneko-chan telah dilihat oleh banyak orang baru saja pergi keluar, Buchou buru buru memanggil kelelawar familiarnya dan mengirimnya ke langit. Buchou dan aku menunggu di depan pancuran air yang berdiri diluar hotel sampai kelelawar itu kembali.

"Sudah kuduga, sikap Koneko-chan sangat tidak wajar."

"Ya. Tapi, apa yang Koneko ikuti sampai jauh jauh kemari?"

Buchou nampak merenung oleh pertanyaanku, namun dia hanya berbicara dengan ekspresi cemas kalau Koneko sudah menjumpai sesuatu yang sangat serius. Lebih tepatnya, sepertinya Buchou baru menyadari sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat, kelelawar Buchou kembali.

"Sepertinya dia sudah ditemukan.—dalam hutan? Jadi dia pergi ke dalam hutan yang mengelilingi hotel?"

Hutan! Koneko-chan! Sebenarnya kenapa kamu pergi ke sana!?

Buchou dan aku mulai berlari mengejar si kelelawar.

Setelah kami meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya, Buchou dan aku berlari ke dalam hutan di gelapnya malam. Entah kenapa, meski kami buru buru mengejarnya, aku masih tak kelelahan berlari seperti ini. Berkat hasil dari gaya hidup kerasku, sekarang aku bisa bergerak dengan lebih mudah. Sensei, aku jadi takut kalau aku mungkin sudah tumbuh ke arah yang salah!

Setelah kami terus bergerak sepanjang hutan selama beberapa menit, Buchou menarik lenganku dan menyembunyikan kami di bayangan sebuah pohon. Saat aku sedikit menjulurkan kepalaku keluar, aku melihat Koneko-chan disana!

Koneko-chan tengah gelisah menolehkan wajahnya ke depan dan belakang di tengah tengah hutan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah itu. kami juga mengikuti tatapan Koneko-chan dan melihat.

"Lama tak jumpa, ya?"

Suara yang tak kukenal.

Muncul tanpa membuat suara – adalah wanita berbusana kimono hitam. Entah kenapa, dia nampak mirip dengan Koneko-chan...Tunggu, ada telinga kucing di kepalanya!? Jangan jangan dia...

Aku hampir menyadari sesuatu, namun Buchou menarik kepalaku dan menyuruhku agar mengawasi dengan tenang.

"!...Kamu."

Seluruh tubuh Koneko-chan berguncang denga kekagetan luar biasa.

"Hallo, Shirone. Ini aku, Onee-chanmu."

Shirone? Ini kali pertama aku mendengar nama itu, tapi mungkinkah itu nama asli Koneko-chan? Aku mengetahuinya dari Ibu Buchou kalau 'koneko' adalah nama pemberian Buchou.

"Kuroka-neesama..."

Koneko-chan dengan serak mengucapkan nama itu.

-! Onee-sannya Koneko-chan! Aku merasa itu benar karena mereka sangat mirip! Jadi dugaanku tak salah!

Jadi onee-san nekomata cantik ini adalah "Iblis buangan" yang membunuh majikannya sendiri...di masa depan, akankah Koneko-chan terlihat seperti kakaknya? Saat aku membayangkannya, aku jadi sedikit bergairah!

Ada kucing hitam yang menggeliat di kaki onee-san itu.

"Onee-chan sangat terkesan kamu datang sejauh ini dengan mengikuti kucing hitam yang menyelinap ke dalam pesta ini—nya[3]."

Begitu, Koneko-chan menemui kucing hitam itu di pesta dan datang kemari mengikutinya.

"...Nee-sama. Apa apaan ini?"

Ada kemarahan di suara Koneko-chan. Tapi, Kuroka hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan buat wajah seram begitu. Aku hanya punya sedikit keperluan untuk diurus. Kudengar para Iblis sedang mengadakan pesta disini, iya kan? karena itu aku jadi sedikit tertarik, Nyan "

Onee-san itu mengibaskan tangannya seperti kucing dan berkedip dengan manis! Manis sekali!

Ooooooow...tolong jangan mencubit pipiku, Buchou...

"Hahahaha, mungkinkah kamu adalah anggota dari kelompok Gremory?"

Suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya tiba tiba terdengar.—kemudian seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan armor China kuno datang – itu adalah Son Goku Bikou! Rekan Vali! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tunggu, dia kan anggota [Khaos Brigade]. Apa mereka merencanakan serangan teroris ke aula pesta?

Tiba tiba, tatapan Bikou beralih dan melihat ke arahku dan Buchou! Jadi dia menyadari kami!?

"Biarpun kalian menghapus hawa keberadaan kalian, itu sia sia saja. Dengan orang sepertiku dan Kuroka yang menguasai senjutsu, kami bisa dengan teliti mendeteksi kalian dengan hanya sedikit perubahan pada aliran jiwa kalian."

Cih! Kita akhirnya kepergok! Biarpun aku lebih suka untuk tidak bertarung!

Buchou dan aku menyiapkan diri kami dan melangkah keluar dari bayangan pohon. Koneko-chan terkejut saat melihat kami.

"...Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, Monyet sialan. Apa Vali baik baik saja?"

"Hahaha, lumayan sih. Kalau untuk kamu...Heh, sepertinya kamu tambah kuat, ya?"

Hmm? Apa dia memahami kekuatanku hanya dengan melihat tubuhku sedikit?

Sembari aku memikirkan itu dengan bingung, Bikou berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku ini ahli dalam senjutsu, dan aku mengetahui aliran jiwamu sampai derajat tertentu. Volume aura di dalam tubuhmu sudah meningkat sejak kita terakhir ketemu."

...Begitu. Saat orang lain mengatakannya, nampaknya latihanku memang sudah membuahkan hasil.

"Ngomong ngomong Buchou, apa itu senjutsu? Apa itu berbeda dengan sihir dan mantra yang biasa dipakai para Penyihir?"

Sambil mendesah, Buchou memberi penjelasan pada pertanyaanku.

"Ya, senjutsu itu berbeda dari sihir dan mantra. Perbedaan terbesarnya adalah senjutsu menekankan betapa pentingnya sesuatu bernama chakra, aura yang merupakan kekuatan orisinil yang mengalir dalam jiwa seseorang, dengan kata lain energi kehidupan seseorang, dan mengubahnya menjadi aliran konstan. Itu adalah kekuatan yang mirip namun berbeda dengan sihir pada Iblis dan kekuatan cahaya pada Malaikat. Kekuatan destrktifnya memang tak bisa menandingi sihir atau kekuatan cahaya, namun senjutsu bisa memanfaatkan bagian tersembunyi dalam tanaman, hewan, dan orang orang. Untuk contoh, kalau seseorang mempelajari senjutsu, dikatakan kalau mereka akan handal dalam membaca aliran jiwa seseorang, dari aura mereka, dan mereka juga bisa membaca pergerakan target yang jauh sampai derajat tertentu."

"Kami juga bisa mengendalikan aliran jiwa dan bisa memperkuat baik interior atau eksterior tubuh kami, atau mengontrol jiwa dari pepohonan di sekeliling, membuat mereka mekar, atau membuat mereka gugur, nyan . Senjutsu adalah kemampuan yang memanipulasi aliran kehidupan. Kami bisa merusak jiwa lawan kami, dan memicu kerusakan pada energi kehidupan mereka dengan memotongnya. Karena metode memperbaiki energi kehidupan seseorang itu terbatas untuk sihir Iblis dan sihir pada Penyihir sebagai perbandingan, metode serangan ini hampir selalu berdampak pada kematian—nyan ."

Onee-san Koneko-chan menjelaskan itu sambil berkedip! Aku heran kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu riang sambil menciptakan atmosfir berbahaya di saat yang sama...

Aku tak terlalu memahami penjelasan itu, tapi dengan kata lain kekuatannya seperti melengkapi matanya dengan scouter[4], kan? Dan lebih jauh lagi kekuatannya bisa mempengaruhi energi kehidupan lawannya dengan satu sentuhan jari, benar?

Yah, kesampingkan itu dulu, masalahnya adalah kenapa orang orang ini ada disini.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Apa ini serangan teroris?"

Aku bertanya blak blakan, namun mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, kami tak datang kemari untuk hal seperti itu. hanya saja perintah untuk standby telah keluar di Dunia Bawah. Aku dan Kuroka sedang bebas tugas saat ini. Saat perintah diturunkan, Kuroka menyarankan untuk menyambangi pesta para Iblis. Karena dia mungkin tak akan kembali dengan mudah, aku datang menyertainya, oke?"

Dia berbicara seenaknya, monyet-san ini. Tapi, selama dia tak berbohong, aku bisa memahami intinya.

Dengan kata lain, ketika Onee-san Koneko-chan menginspeksi aula pesta dengan kucing hitam familiarnya atau apalah itu, Koneko-chan kebetulan menemukannya dan mengejarnya sampai kemari.

"Bikou, siapa pria ini?"

Onee-san Koneko-chan menunjukku dan menanyakan itu pada Bikou.

"Dia Sekiryuutei."

Saat dia mendengar itu, mata si Onee-san melebar.

"Sungguh—nyan? Heh~~. Jadi ini Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara saat ini yang mengenyahkan Vali sebelumnya."

...Jadi itu caranya dalam memandangku. Yah, tapi ucapannya betul. Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara, heh? Itu juga tak apa apa.

Bikou berbicara sambil menguap.

"Kuroka~, ayo kita kembali. Toh kita kan tak bisa mengikuti pesta itu, buang buang waktu saja disini."

"Ya, mari kita kembali. Tapi aku akan membawa Shirone bersamaku-nyan. Karena aku gagal membawanya pada saat itu ."

"Arara, kalau kamu membawanya seenakmu sendiri, Vali bisa marah, tahu?"

"Saat mereka tahu kalau dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama yang mengalir dalam diriku, baik Ophis dan Vali takkan keberatan, kan?"

"Yah, itu mungkin saja."

Onee-san Koneko-chan tersenyum lebar dengan menyipitkan matanya. Melihat itu, tubuh kecil Koneko-chan berguncang. Dia ketakutan! – Kalau sudah begini—

Aku melangkah diantara mereka berdua dan berbicara tepat di depan mereka.

"Gadis ini adalah teman penting diantara kami kelompok Gremory. Takkan kubiarkan kalian membawanya pergi."

Melihat tindakanku, baik Bikou dan si onee-san tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, kuakui kamu pemberani, tapi apa kamu benar benar berniat menjadikan aku dan Kuroka sebagai lawanmu? Kali ini, kami akan segera pergi setelah mengambil gadis itu, jadi itu tak masalah untukmu, kan?"

Omong kosong apa yang Bikou katakan!? Monyet sialan ini!

Buchou melangkah ke depan dengan ekspresi marah.

"Anak ini adalah budakku. Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh bahkan satu jari padanya!"

"Ara ara ara ara, apa yang kamu bicarakan, nya? Dia adalah adik perempuanku. Aku punya hak menyayanginya. Iblis Kelas Tinggi sepertimu tak memiliki hak seperti itu."

Biri.

Aku memahami kalau atmosfir di tempat ini telah berubah drastis. Buchou dan onee-san memelototi satu sama lain, dan membawa aspek situasi menegangkan! Onee-san itu berhenti memelototi lebih dulu. Dia berbicara sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Karena kamu merepotkan, aku akan membunuhmu-nyan "

-.

Dalam sekejap itu, aku diserang oleh perasaan tak terjelaskan! Apa ini, perasaan seolah aku dipindahkan ke ruang lain? Biarpun pemandangan disekitar kami belum berubah, seolah udara dan suasana disini terasa berubah atau apalah itu...

"...Kuroka, jadi kamu tidak hanya mempelajari senjutsu, youjutsu, dan sihir Iblis, namun juga kemampuan untuk mengendalikan ruang?"

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Aku tak berlebihan seperti berlatih mengontrol waktu, tapi aku cukup memahami cara mengontrol ruang. Kalau aku memakai teknik perisai yang diperlukan, itu akan jadi sangat mudah. Aku menutupi seluruh hutan ini dengan perisai dan mengisolirnya dari dunia luar-nyan. Karena itu biarpun kita melakukan hal hal menghebohkan disini, tak akan bocor keluar dan para Iblis diluar takkan tahu apa apa. Kamu akan dibunuh dengan tenang disini dan berkata sampai jumpa-nyan "

Apa!? Itu artinya kita terkurung di dalam hutan ini!? Parahnya lagi, meskipun kami bertarung, tak seorangpun diluar akan menyadarinya!? Ooh! Jadi orang orang itu tak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan aku dan Buchou!? Haruskah kita kabur? Tidak, sepertinya mereka takkan membiarkan kita kabur!

Pada saat itu – dari atas langit, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Saat aku menerima informasi kalau Nona Rias dan Hyodou Issei telah masuk ke dalam hutan ini dan aku secepatnya datang untuk melihat, tak kusangka aku akan terkurung dalam perisai ini..."

Suara ini! Saat aku menengadah, disana terdapat—

"Tannin-ossan!"

Si Naga monster! Tannin-ossan! Waktu yang tepat! Uwah, aku sangat senang! Sepertinya dia memasuki tempat ini tepat sebelum onee-san Koneko-chan membentangkan perisainya!

"Sungguh aura mencengangkan. Para tamu ini sama sekali tak cocok untuk pesta ini."

Bikou terlihat terpana untuk melihat Naga seperti ini di langit.

"Oh, oh, oh! Ternyata itu sang mantan Dragon-King [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin! Jadi kau datang! Ini sudah masalah besar, Kuroka! kita tak punya pilihan selain bertarung sekarang!"

"Kamu kelihatan senang, monyet-san. Baiklah. Kalau kita menjatuhkan dua leher yang berada di atas kelas Dragon-King, Ophis pasti takkan mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Dua leher!? Jadi aku juga dihitung!? Bukan, bukan aku kan!? Tidak, aku akan mati!

"Kintoun[5]!"

Saat ia meneriakkan itu, segumpal awan emas muncul di kaki Bikou dan dia mulai terbang ke langit dimana Tannin-ossan berada!

"Nyoi-bo[6]!"

Sebuah tongkat panjang muncul di tangan Bikou dan melepaskannya sambil mengincar ossan!

"Memanjaaaaaang! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuun!

Tongkat itu memanjang dan mencoba mengenai ossan, namun – dia menghindarinya dengan kecepatan yang tak cocok dengan tubuh besarnya!

Cepat! Biarpun dia sangat besar, dia bisa bergerak selincah itu!

"Sekali lagi!"

Bikou menggerakkan tongkat secara horizontal dimana ia masih memanjang dan mengejar ossan yang sudah menghindarinya! Tapi ossan memakai sayapnya dengan handal dan berputar di tengah udara, dan menghindarinya! Ossan yang masih berputar membuka lebar lebar mulutnya!

Gobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Api dalam jumlah besar menutupi seluruh langit! Hebaaaaaaat! Api itu jauh lebih besar dari yang selama ini ia tembakkan padaku! Melihat ke atas, tak ada apa apa di langit selain api!

Itu benar, sensei pernah mengatakannya. Kalau nafas api ossan sama levelnya dengan hantaman meteor.

Yang lebih signifikan adalah kemampuan mengelak dengan tubuh sebesar itu! biarpun dia monster besar, dia bisa bergerak lincah! Benar juga, kalau dipikir pikir, sepanjang Game kejar kejaran denganku, dia bisa bergerak kemana mana dengan gesit meski berbadan besar.

Jadi seorang Dragon-King memiliki spec tinggi dalam setiap jenis kemampuan.

[Tidak, Tannin masih menahan kekuatan apinya disana.]

Serius, Ddraig!? Api sekuat itu, dia masih menahan dirinya!?

[Karena, kalau dia melepaskan hembusan sejatinya, bukan hanya aula pesta, namun kita disini juga akan lenyap. Dia memikirkannya masak masak. Bahkan dengan itu, jumlah orang yang bisa mengalahkan Tannin sangat terbatas.]

Aku selama ini dikejar kejar di gunung oleh orang sehebat itu? itu seram! Setelah semua massa api lenyap, sosok Bikou yang mengepulkan asap dari seluruh tubuhnya muncul di udara.

"Ahaha! Tidak buruk, mantan Dragon-King!"

Dia benar benar tertawa! Armor dan pakaiannya terbakar, namun tubuhnya masih tak apa apa! Dia bertahan hidup di tengah kobaran api sehebat itu! Memang Son Goku!

"Hmph! Aku bertanya tanya orang macam apa Son Goku ini! Kau nampaknya cukup senang karena menerima serangan dari aku, Tannin!"

"Namaku Bikou! Senang bertemu denganmu, Boss Naga!"

"Kukukuku. Kau berbicara seperti monyet sungguhan. Apa kau paham siapa yang menjadi lawanmu saat ini?"

"Aku juga keturunan dari youkai legendaris, tahu? Mana mungkin aku kalah secepat itu."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku jadi lawanmu, monyet. Sementara itu, Nona Rias dan Hyodou Issei akan mengalahkan kucing itu.—Mereka adalah majikan Sekiryuutei dan sang Sekiryuutei, tahu? Kalian masih harus menghadapi mereka."

Biarpun anda mengatakan hal seperti itu! onee-san di depan kami ini tak bisa dikalahkan oleh aku dan Buchou!

"Hahahah! Kau besar kepala juga! Aku sendirian tak apa apa!"

"Jangan bicara sok arogan, monyet! Kau hanya seekor monyet. Kau bukan masalah bagiku! Selain itu, apa yang terjadi dengan pertapa babi dan setan[7]? Apa kau berpisah dari mereka?"

"Maksudmu keturunan dari Hakkai dan Gojou[8]? Hahaha! Mereka, termasuk orang orang dari keluargaku, semuanya terlalu konservatif! Mereka semua hanya puas dengan kondisi yang sudah ada! Namun, aku menyukai hal hal yang menyenangkan! Karena itu aku dengan senang hati menerima undangan [Khaos Brigade] dan sekarang beraksi bersama sang Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Temperamenmu mungkin mirip dengan Son Goku generasi pertama, tapi apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Hakuryuukou!? Menurut rumor, hanya unitmu yang diizinkan bergerak terpisah dari yang lain! Aku juga mendengar kalau kalian adalah satu satunya tim yang tak menerima [Ular] Ophis."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kalahkan aku dulu."

"Jaga mulutmu, monyet sialan! Tempat ini adalah Dunia Bawah-seperti Neraka, bernama [Dunia Kematian]! Ketahuilah kalau ini tempat terbaik untuk orang orang kecil sepertimu untuk dimusnahkan!"

Don! Dogon!

Ossan dan si monyet mulai bertarung dengan sengit satu sama lain di udara! Yah, karena sepertinya ossan akan mengalahkan monyet itu, aku lega, namun masalahnya adalah...

"Nyan "

Onee-san Koneko-chan! Dia menampakkan senyuman mempesona, namun terdapat aura gelap yang memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya yang bahkan bisa kurasakan!

Aura sensei juga gelap, tapi yang satu ini lebih berisi perasaan jauh melebihi jahat! Yang satu ini benar benar jahat! Aku juga bisa merasakan hasrat membunuh dan permusuhan kuat diarahkan pada kami!

"...Nee-sama, aku akan ikut denganmu. Jadi tolong lepaskan dua orang ini."

-!? Koneko-chan tiba tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu!?

"Bicara apa kamu—"

Aku mulai berbicara, namun—

"Bicara apa kamu, Koneko!? Kamu adalah budak dalam kelompokku! Takkan kubiarkan kamu berbuat sesukamu!"

Dalam sekejap, Buchou memeluk Koneko-chan erat erat!

Namun, Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya.

"...Tolong jangan. Aku sangat memahami kekuatan Nee-sama. Kekuatan Nee-sama menandingi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Bagi Buchou dan Ise-senpai...bahkan dengan kekuatan sang Dragon-King, aku tak berpikir kalian bisa menangkap kakakku yang handal dalam youjutsu dan senjutsu..."

"Tidak, meskipun begitu, aku takkan pernah mau menyerahkanmu pada orang itu! pada Nekomata ini yang tak mencoba membantu Koneko yang terus menangis!"

Onee-san tersenyum pada kemarahan Buchou.

"Itu karena youkai tak bisa menolong youkai yang lain. Namun, kali ini, aku hanya mau Shirone karena aku menginginkan bidak lain di bawah kendaliku. Aku memahami kekuatan Shirone lebih baik dari Onee-san berambut merah sepertimu, tahu?"

Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya oleh kata kata si Onee-san.

"...Tidak...aku tak membutuhkan kekuatan seperti itu...aku tak mau kekuatan gelap semacam itu...aku tak butuh kekuatan yang membawa bencana pada orang lain semacam itu..."

Dia mulai berguncang dan meneteskan air mata. Buchou memeluk Koneko-chan lebih erat lagi.

"Kuroka...kamu yang telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan menyisakan luka di hati gadis ini yang takkan menghilang untuk seumur hidupnya. Setelah kamu membunuh majikanmu dan pergi, anak ini telah melihat neraka. Saat aku pertama menemuinya, hampir tak ada perasaannya yang tersisa. Koneko dikhianati oleh kamu, yang merupakan satu satunya keluarganya, kehilangan masa depan untuk digantungkan, dan dilecehkan dan dicemooh oleh para Iblis lain, sampai dia hampir dimusnahkan...dia melihat banyak hal kejam. Karena itu aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Gadis ini adalah Toujou Koneko, [Benteng] dari kelompok Rias Gremory! Budak Iblis berhargaku! Takkan kubiarkan kamu menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari!"

Mendengar itu, Koneko-chan – Mulai menangis deras.

Buchooooooooooou! Aku terharu oleh kasih sayang Buchou! Biarpun aku bukan Koneko-chan, aku sangat tersentuh! Karena menerima kata kata yang dipenuhi cinta seperti itu melebihi yang para budak Iblis layak dapatkan! Inilah kenapa Buchou yang terbaik! Wanita yang kusayangi adalah yang terkuat!

"...Aku tak mau pergi...aku adalah Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, aku tak mau pergi denganmu! Aku ingin hidup bersama Rias-Buchou! Aku ingin hidup!"

Koneko-chan meneriakkan itu! itu pernyataan yang juga bisa dikatakan sebagai caranya dalam memutus hubungan dengan kakaknya!

Baiklah! Karena kamu mengatakan itu, aku juga tak boleh mundur! Aku akan melindungi Koneko-chan!

Setelah mendengar itu, si Onee-san menampakkan senyum pahit, dan kemudian mulai tertawa picik yang terasa membekukan seluruh tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu, matilah."

Suu.

Zat seperti kabut tipis mulai menyebar dari si Onee-san. Itu perlahan menyebar dan mencapai kami. Dan kabut tak berhenti disitu, namun terus menyelubungi seluruh hutan.

Kabut itu menjadi sangat tebal. Aku bisa mengkonfirmasinya di depanku. Namun, ada udara mengerikan darinya yang membuat bulu kudukku bergidik. Saat kami melakukan kontak dengan kabut—

"—Ah."

Ton.

Pada momen itu juga, Buchou jatuh berlutut di sebelahku! Eh!? Apa yang terjadi!?

"...Ini—"

Koneko-chan di sampingnya juga tumbang di atas lututnya sambil menutupi mulutnya! Tunggu, apa Buchou dan Koneko-chan menerima suatu serangan!?

"Hmm, jadi kabut ini tak bekerja padamu karena kamu Sekiryuutei, ya? Itu kabut beracun yang hanya bekerja pada Iblis dan youkai-nyan. Karena kabutnya tipis, kalian akan menderita perlahan lahan sampai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Itu tak akan membunuh kalian dengan cepat. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan perlahan—nyan "

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, si Onee-san sudah duduk di cabang pohon tinggi dan melihat kami dari atas!

Selain itu, kabut beracun!? Tunggu dulu, itu cara membunuh yang kejam! Sungguh niat jahat! Namun, hanya aku yang tak terpengaruh. Apa itu karena aku memiliki Ddraig di dalamku!? Aku sama sekali tak memahami alasannya!

Buchou mulai menembakkan peluru sihir api dari sampingku.

Don! Serangan itu kena telak pada si Onee-san! Tubuhnya lenyap!

Kena dia...atau tidak. Buchou nampaknya tak merasakan ada efek dari serangannya.

"Itu serangan bagus. Tapi sia sia, sia sia saja. Aku bisa dengan mudah menciptakan klon diriku dengan esensi genjutsu."

Suara si Onee-san menggema sepanjang hutan. T-tiba tiba, banyak sosok tercipta satu demi satu di dalam kabut dan semuanya adalah wanita berbusana kimono! Mereka adalah onee-san Koneko-chan! Klon!? Jadi ini semua ilusi!?

Mereka semua terlihat asli, dan aku tak bisa membedakan mereka! Semua Onee-san ini juga memiliki aura sama pada tubuh mereka!

"...Kalau kamu tak bisa membaca aliran jiwa, maka kamu tak bisa menghadapi genjutsu yang digunakan oleh praktisi berpengalaman."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sambil terjatuh merangkak. Dia sepertinya kesakitan! Kalau ada semacam metode serangan balik...mungkinkah Asia melakukan sesuatu kalau dia ada disini!? Tidak, kesampingkan luka luka, aku bahkan tak tahu apa dia bisa menyembuhkan racun!

"Boosted Gear!"

Aku membuat gauntlet merah muncul di lengan kiriku, namun tak muncul suara mekanik seperti biasanya! Saat aku melihat, cahaya di berlian nampak redup dan menjadi gelap! Ada apa ini!?

[...Partner, Sacred Gear tak mau bergerak.]

Apa maksudmu, Ddraig!? Kenapa jadi begini di saat saat krusial!?

[Sacred Gear telah memasuki mode ambigu.]

Ambigu!? Kenapa jadi seperti itu!?

[Dengan latihan keras itu, kau mencapai persimpangan jalan. Kupikir Sacred Gear akan berubah dengan satu dorongan lagi, tapi aku tak tahu apakah perubahan itu hanya sekedar peningkatan kekuatan, atau Balance Breaker.]

Dengan kata lain, Sacred Gearku sudah berhenti sebelum persimpangan jalan, dan sedang berayun ayun diantara peningkatan kekuatan normal dan Balance Breaker!?

[Sederhananya, iya. Dalam situasi dimana ada beragam pilihan berbeda, sistem Boosted Gear sendiri kebingungan harus memilih jalan yang mana.]

Jadi baik peningkatan kekuatan dan Balance Breaker hampir akan terjadi!?

[Iya. Kalau mengalami peningkatan kekuatan normal, maka kau akan bisa mencapai kemenangan dalam sekejap, namun kalau perubahan dramatis tak tercipta di dalammu, kau takkan mampu mencapai Balance Breaker. Tapi ingatlah ini. Saat ini, adalah satu satunya kesempatanmu untuk mencapai Balance Breaker. Sisanya tergantung padamu.]

Biarpun kau memberitahuku hal semacam itu! Aku harus apa...? Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau tiba tiba disuruh mengalami perubahan dramatis! Aku harus apa supaya bisa mencapai Balance Breaker!? Sialan! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku harus bertanya dulu pada Kiba perasaan macam apa yang dia dapat saat mencapai Balance Breaker!

Hei, Ddraig. Apakah buruk kalau aku mengesampingkan peningkatan kekuatan dan Balance Breaker untuk lain kali?

[Kau takkan mampu mendapatkan kondisi ini lagi kapanpun kau mau. Mungkin bisa berbulan bulan atau bertahun tahun sampai kesempatan itu datang lagi.]

Berarti, aku mendapat kesempatan berharga saat ini!? Akan sia sia kalau hanya kupakai untuk peningkatan kekuatan! Aku harus apa supaya bisa mencapai Balance Breaker! Aku tak tahuuuuuuuuuuu!

"Arara, apa Sekiryuutei-chan tak bisa mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya? Tapi aku akan menembak, Nyan ."

Salah satu ilusi si Onee-san mengacungkan tangannya – dan mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti peluru sihir pada Buchou dan Koneko-chan yang masih terkena efek racun!

Jangan bercanda! Aku menyerbu ke depan dan menghadang untuk menjadi tameng bagi mereka!

Doooooooooooooooooooon!

"Guhah!"

Aku ditembak oleh peluru sihir berkekuatan besar! Itu sakit! Sialan! Itu sangat sakiiiiiiiiiit! Aku ditembak telak dari depan!

Seragamku juga hancur oleh serangan langsung itu! berkat itu, tubuh depanku telanjang! ...Dadaku nampak hangus dan darah mengalir darinya.

"Ise..."

Buchou mencoba bergerak ke depan, namun karena efek racun, dia tak bisa berdiri!

"Buchou! Tolong jangan bergerak! Racun akan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhmu! Jangan cemas, serangan semacam ini bukan apa ap—"

Doggooooooooooon!

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, aku dihajar oleh peluru sihir lagi! Guhhah...!

Karena itu serangan kejutan yang kuterima sebelum aku siap, rasa sakitnya sungguh menyakitkan...!

Dari serangan kedua itu, aku jatuh di atas lututku...ini gawat. Kalau terus begini, aku takkan bisa menahan lima serangan lagi...

"Lemah amat. Jadi inikah rival Vali? Apa kamu memang berhasil mengenyahkannya?"

Onee-san itu mencibir padaku...Hehehe, sungguh, berapa kali lagi aku akan terus dilecehkan seperti ini...aku sungguh payah. Aku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku dalam kondisi terjepit.

-Aku selalu seperti ini.

Aku tak bisa memakai kekuatanku di waktu kritis.

Apa aku menolong Asia? Apa aku menyelamatkan Buchou?

Semua orang sudah memujiku, namun kenyataannya salah besar. Aku tak sehebat dugaan mereka.

-Asia pernah mati.

-Buchou pernah menangis.

Karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa di kedua waktu itu, hasilnya jadi seperti itu.

Kekuatan yang tak bisa dipakai untuk menolong teman temanku...itu sangat konyol! Aku sekali lagi mencoba mengulangi hal yang sama...

-Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Koneko-chan disini dan sekarang!

Aku membuat orang orang yang kusayangi mengalami perasaan mengerikan sebelumnya karena kekuatanku tidak cukup.

Setelah tiap tiap waktu, aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menolong mereka berkat bantuan orang lain.

Selama ini terus seperti itu. sungguh sia sia!

-Naga legendaris macam apa yang bahkan tak bisa menolong orang lain!?

"...Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Buchou dan Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Dooooooooooooo!

Aku dihajar oleh tembakan yang lain! Aku terhempas ke belakang oleh kakuatannya dan punggungku menghantam pohon besar!

Idiot...terhempas ke belakang...kesadaranku pudar dalam sekejap karena rasa sakit luar biasa...sialan, tubuhku sulit digerakkan!

Tubuhku telah berhenti berfungsi lebih karena shock hantaman di punggungku ketimbang rasa sakitnya...meski aku masih sadarkan diri...

"Sialan..."

Aku - berdiri. Aku begitu payah dan menyedihkan sampai air mata mengalir di pipiku. Itu bukan karena rasa sakit.

-Menggelikan sekali.

Tak mampu memakai kekuatan sejatiku dalam kondisi terdesak...biarpun aku tak ingin siapapun terluka, biarpun aku ingin menyelamatkan semua orang, kekuatanku tak bisa menghentikan orang dari terluka lagi dan lagi...

Sambil menangis, aku merangkak di tanah dan mendekat ke tempat Buchou dan Koneko-chan berada.

Saat aku datang ke depan mereka, aku mendorong semangat tempur dalam tubuhku!

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Aku entah bagaimana bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan berdiri dengan gemetar...baiklah, aku masih bisa berdiri.

Namun, air mata frustasiku tak mau berhenti.

"Kau mungkin onee-san Koneko-chan, tapi...aku takkan mengampunimu karena membuat Koneko-chan menangis..."

Aku mengatakan itu secara jujur dan terbuka, namun si onee-san hanya tertawa.

"Sampai pria lemah sepertimu mengatakan hal seperti itu...Shirone juga serius. Tak masalah kalau pangeran tampan dan kuat dengan pedang mengatakan itu, tapi saat seseorang sepertimu yang mengatakannya dengan darah lengket di tubuhmu, para gadis hanya akan kabur—nyan . Sungguh menjijikkan."

"...Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan berbicara padaku.

Aku berbicara sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Koneko-chan...meski aku punya Naga Legendaris dalam tubuhku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa...kalau aku lebih kuat di saat dengan Asia dan Buchou, kalau aku bisa menunjukkan kekuatan Nagaku, mereka takkan mengalami hal mengerikan itu.—Aku sungguh Iblis tak berguna dan tak berbakat."

Aku...Iblis tak berguna. Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearku dengan baik...aku sungguh sia sia.

"Biarpun para Sekiryuutei masa lalu mencapai Balance Breaker dalam waktu singkat...entah perlu berapa bulan bagiku. Aku memahami itu. Aku sudah memahami itu dari sejak awal. Biarpun aku memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei...aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa untukmu, Koneko-chan. Kupikir aku setidaknya bisa menjadi tameng untukmu, tapi..."

Namun, Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya.

"...Ise-senpai bukan tak berguna...apa kamu tahu? Kebanyakan Sekiryuutei masa lalu adalah orang orang yang tenggelam dalam kekuatan mereka sendiri...kupikir mereka terlena dengan kekuatan besar yang mereka miliki...Nee-samaku juga serupa...Meski seseorang memiliki kekuatan...kalau mereka tak memiliki kebaikan hati...mereka pasti akan lepas kendali...Ise-senpai adalah Sekiryuutei yang baik hati...biarpun kamu kekurangan kekuatan...itu saja sudah bagus...kamu mungkin yang pertama diantara para masa lalu yang merupakan Sekiryuutei baik hati. Karena itu—"

Koneko-chan tersenyum biarpun dia tengah menahan rasa sakit dari racun. Itu senyum yang melegakan.

"Mohon jadilah [Welsh Dragon] yang baik hati..."

Koneko-chan...aku...

Setelah mendengar ucapan Koneko-chan, aku merasa seolah aku memahami sesuatu di dalamku.

"—Buchou, kupikir aku sedikit memahami apa yang kuperlukan untuk mencapai Balance Breaker."

Ya, aku merasa seolah melihat makna sejati dalam kata kata Koneko-chan barusan.

"Aku mungkin akan memerlukan kekuatan Buchou untuk bisa mencapai Balance Breaker."

Aku akan mencapainya dengan meminjam kekuatan Buchou—

"...Aku paham. Kalau kamu tak apa apa denganku, akan kupinjamkan kekuatanmu! Jadi, apa yang aku harus lakukan?"

Buchou mengangguk meskipun ia masih kesakitan oleh racun. Aku meneguhkan pikiranku, menghirup nafas dalam dalam, dan berbicara.

"—Tolong izinkan aku meraba dadamu."

"-!"

Oleh permintaanku, Buchou—menjadi terdiam membisu. Namun, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berbicara dengan tatapan yakin.

"...Aku paham. Kalau aku bisa menyadari harapanmu dengan itu..."

-!?...aku dibuat tercengang oleh persetujuan tiba tiba itu! Mustahil! Apa hal semacam itu boleh dilakukan!? Itu bukan bercanda! Buchou, aku memang ingin memencet putingmu!

"S-Sungguh!? Aku bisa merabanya!? Aku boleh memencet puting Buchou dengan jariku? Apa itu tak apa apa!?"

Burun!

Buchou melorotkan gaunnya dan mengekspos dada depannya dengan kedua tangannya, dan memanggil tetek besarnya! Karena benda yang mengekang mereka sudah lenyap, payudara suburnya berguncang!

Bubah! Sampai membuka pakaian seperti ini, aku hanya bisa bereaksi dengan memuncratkan mimisan!

"...Tolong lakukan secepatnya. I-Ini memalukan..."

Buchou menjadi pucat oleh racun dan merah oleh rasa malu! Maafkan aku, Buchou! Aku tak berpikir kalau ujung ujungnya akan jadi begini!

"H-Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah tengah pertarungan!?"

Dari jauh di atas kabut tipis, Tannin-ossan berteriak dengan keras.

"Ossan! Tolong dukunglah aku saat memencet puting majikanku!"

"Memencet putingnya!? Memencet putingnya, katamu!? Bicara apa kamu!? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan di tengah tengah medan tempur begini!?"

"Kalau aku memencetnya, kemungkinan aku mencapai Balance Breaker akan tinggi!"

"Jadi semua latihan denganku itu sia sia saja!? Kamu benar benar idiot!"

Pada saat itu, Onee-san Koneko-chan memasang ekspresi tercengang.

"Hei, Bikou! Apa itu semacam strategi? Rias Gremory memperlihatkan payudaranya dan berniat melakukan sesuatu dengan Sekiryuutei."

"Jangan tanya aku! Cara berpikir Sekiryuutei itu ada pada dimensi berbeda dari kita, tahu!"

Dasar monyet tak sopan! Aku serius disini! Kupikir aku tak punya pilihan selain memencet puting Buchou demi mencapai Balance Breaker!

Percakapan dengan sensei telah membawa dampak dahsyat padaku. Perubahan dramatis yang pertama kupikirkan setelah percakapan dengan Koneko-chan adalah – memencet puting.

Karena! Setelah sensei memberitahuku soal itu, hanya itulah hal yang mengisi otakku, dan aku mendapat khayalan liar kapanpun aku hendak memencetnya! Kalau aku memencetnya, aku pasti akan bisa berubah!

payudara Buchou tepat di hadapanku, hatiku goyah...Oh tidak. Ini gawat.

"O-Ossan! Aku punya masalah besar!"

"Ada apa!? Memangnya ada apa!?"

Kupikir lebih baik bertanya pada mantan Dragon-King disini.

"Payudara kanan atau yang kiri!? Mana yang harus kupencet dulu!?"

"Dasar idiooooooooooooot! Kanan atau kiri, itu sama saja! Pencetlah saja dan capailah Balance Breakeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kanan dan kiri sama sekali berbedaaaaaaa! Itu penting! Ini adalah tombol bel pertamaku! Ini hanya sekali seumur hidup! Jawablah dengan seriuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

Entah kenapa, aku dan Ossan malah bertengkar! Sial! Ossan tak memahami! Payudara mana yang akan kupencet adalah perkara penting!

"Buchou! Apa rekomendasimu!?"

Kalau sudah begini, akan kutanyakan langsung pada orangnya saja.

"Huuh! Kamu bodoh! Kalau begitu, kamu hanya perlu memencet keduanya bersamaan!"

"-!?"

Sungguh ide yang menakjubkan! Aku meneteskan air mata oleh jawaban majikanku!

Aku mengarahkan kedua jari telunjukku pada puting Buchou. Ini tak apa apa. Dengan ini, aku takkan terlewat.

Tubuhku dalam kondisi buruk karena serangan bertubi tubi dari Onee-san Koneko-chan, tapi situasi ini dimana aku bisa memencet puting memberiku energi misterius!

Kemudian, setelah menelan ludah, aku tiba tiba memajukan jari telunjukku dan mengincar kedua putingnya—Zumuh!

Munyun.

Munyu, munyu, munyuuun.

Dengan elastisitas ini, kelembutan, dan perasaan dari kulitnya, payudara Buchou benar benar yang terbaik!

Tanpa terlalu kasar, aku dengan lembut dan perlahan mengubur jariku dalam payudaranya.

Bubuh!

Melihat payudara Buchou membungkus jariku, aku memuncratkan banyak darah dari mimisanku. Pada saat itu—

"...Iyan."

Buchou merintih dengan kecil-. Aku tak melewatkan suara itu!

Di dalam diriku, hal revolusioner terasa sedang meletup letup—

Itu menyebar. Sesuatu yang luas—menguasai pikiranku.

Di dalam air mataku yang tak mau berhenti, aku melihatnya.

-Asal mula dari alam semesta.

[-Kau mencapainya. Kau benar benar berhasil mencapainya!]

Ddraig tertawa di dalamku dan melepaskan teriakan girang.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Cahaya kembali pada berlian, dan setelah itu mulai memancarkan aura merah dalam jumlah besar yang tak kumiliki sampai saat ini! Aura itu lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku!

"...Kamu yang terburuk. Dasar Sekiryuutei mesum..."

Biarpun wajahnya nampak kaku pucat, Koneko-chan masih bisa meledekku. Maaf kalau aku Sekiryuutei yang mesum.

Kemudian – aura yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku berubah menjadi armor, dan membungkus tubuhku di dalamnya!

"Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]! Telah tercapai disini dengan memencet payudara majikanku!"

Douuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Sekelilingku terhempaskan oleh aura yang kulepaskan! Kawah kecil tercipta dengan aku di tengahnya...Bagus, tubuhku dialiri oleh kekuatan besar! Ini adalah – Balance Breaker!

[Partner, selamat. Tapi kau terlalu kejam. Aku akan benar benar menangis!]

Ddraig memberiku pujian. Namun suaranya seperti hampir menangis.

"Ya, terima kasih. Dan maaf karena bersikap mesum! Jadi, bagaimana kondisiku?"

[Kau bisa mempertahankan Balance Breaker selama tiga puluh menit. Hasil dari latihanmu sudah tercapai. Untuk kondisi Balance Breaker pertama bagi kau yang lemah, itu batas waktu yang cukup bagus.]

Berapa kali aku bisa melakukan penggandaan max?

[Kupikir di tiap tiap kali akan menggunakan lima menit kalau kau melepaskannya sampai max. Kau bisa melakukannya paling banter lima kali. Saat kau menyertakan jurus yang lain, kali keenammu sama dengan kosong. Itu sama saat kau memakai kekuatan transfer juga.]

Jadi kalau aku memakai kekuatan ini baik baik, aku bisa bertarung selama lima belas menit.

[Kau tak perlu selama itu.—Lihat, julurkan tanganmu, dan coba tembakkan peluru sihir api seperti biasa.]

Mengikuti instruksi Ddraig, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kuarahkan pada Onee-san Koneko-chan.

Doh! Ia tertembak dalam sekejap! Ia lewat tepat di samping Onee-san dan melaju jauh ke dalam hutan.

Doddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Gemuruh ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan, dan hembusannya bahkan sampai mencapai kemari.

...Eh?...Apa? Aku tak bisa bereaksi oleh peristiwa tiba tiba ini.

Kabut beracun mulai buyar oleh hembusan seranganku dan menghilang.

"Hahaha! Sudah lama sejak aku melihat tembakan merah seperti itu! Hyodou Issei! Seluruh gunung yang jauh disana sudah lenyap sama sekali! Juga, perisai yang menutupi area ini juga sudah musnah!"

Tannin-ossan mengatakan itu dari atas langit.

Gunung!? Seluruh gunung sudah lenyap!? Aku bahkan tak menembakkannya dengan kekuatan pengganda!

[Itu tipe serangan yang menembakkan kekuatan yang terkumpul dari seluruh auramu melalui tanganmu. Karena jumlah yang kau simpan masih sedikit, kau tak bisa menembakkannya berturut turut sih.]

"Fuhahahahaha! Akhirnya kau mencapainya! Begitu, begitu! Itu aliran kekuatan dahsyat! Itulah syarat bagi aura yang bagus!"

Ossan juga tertawa keras keras dari atas. Terima kasih, sudah kuduga latihan dengan ossan membuahkan hasil!

Selain itu, perisai di area ini juga sudah lenyap. Orang orang diluar pasti sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi disini dengan seranganku barusan.

"Ahahaha!"

Ada seseorang lagi yang tertawa. Itu adalah Onee-san Koneko-chan – Kuroka!

"Ha! Menarik sekali! Kalau begitu, aku juga akan tunjukkan tembakan campuran senjutsu dan youjutsu!"

Di masing masing tangan Kuroka mulai diselimuti oleh kekuatan berbeda.

Dou!

Seperti itu saja, dia mulai menembakkan dua aliran energi berbeda dari kedua tangannya! Aku menerimanya secara telak!

Dodon!

...Aku merasakan dampak dari serangan itu, namun tak ada rasa sakit. Asap mengepul dari armorku – namun tak ada kerusakan. Armorku masih padat seperti biasa.

"Apa ini saja?"

Ekspresi Kuroka berubah melihat ketiadaan luka padaku dan terkejut.

"Itu tidak bekerja!? Tak mungkin. Aku sudah memberimu kekuatan spiritual yang besar!"

Doh!

Aku melompat ke depan kuat kuat dan menutup jarak diantara aku dan Kuroka dalam sekejap!

"Jangan merasa hebat!"

Kuroka mulai menembakkan sejumlah serangan seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku entah menerima semua itu atau menangkisnya dengan tinjuku, dan mendekat tepat di depannya!

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Aku mengayunkan tinjuku, namun berhenti tepat di depan hidung Kuroka. udara sekelilingku bergetar dari gelombang kejut ayunan itu, dan tumbuhan di sekitarku berguncang dengan keras. Di depan Kuroka yang ketakutan oleh serangan tinjuku, aku berbicara.

"Jangan buat Kouhai manisku menangis."

"—"

"Kalau kau mengincar Koneko-chan lagi, lain kali tak akan kuhentikan seranganku. Kau mungkin wanita dan onee-san Koneko-chan, tapi kau adalah musuhku!"

Saat aku menarik mundur tinjuku, Kuroka segera melompat balik dan mengambil jarak diantara kami.

"...Bocah sialan!"

Kuroka mengutukku, tapi aku melihat rasa takut di matanya. Karena armor yang kukenakan melepaskan aura yang tidak normal. Di saat seperti ini, dampak dan kekuatan armor sekujur tubuhku ini cukup efektif.

Bikou tertawa keras keras setelah melihat itu!

"Hyahahahaha! Ini benar benar menarik! Sekarang ada dua boss Naga! Bohong kalau aku berkata tak menikmati ini!"

Memutar mutar Nyoi-Bo di tangannya, Bikou menunjukkan niatnya untuk terus bertarung. orang ini juga pecinta pertarungan seperti Vali! Astaga, kenapa semua musuhku seperti itu!? Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bertarung. seperti menjadi populer dengan wanita? Karena nilai standar kami berbeda, aku hanya tak bisa memahami cara berpikirnya!

Tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya, meremas payudara Buchou jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada bertarung!

Yah, itu juga tak apa apa. Mengalahkan mereka disini sudah bukan masalah lagi.

Dengan empat lawan dua, tak ada yang tak bisa kami lakukan! Tak lama lagi, para Iblis yang menyadari ada keanehan akan datang kemari untuk membantu! – Tapi, tepat saat kami mempersiapkan diri kami, sebuah robekan muncul di ruang di depan kami! A-apa itu!?

Muncul dari dalam robekan adalah—seorang pria. Lelaki muda berbusana jas. Yang dia pegang di tangannya adalah Pedang Suci yang melepaskan aura suci sampai max. A-apa apaan pedang itu...apa itu Pedang Suci!?

"Itu sudah cukup, Bikou, Kuroka, para Iblis sudah menyadari."

Mengenakan kacamata, si pria mengatakan itu pada Bikou dan Kuroka. Rekan mereka!? Yang benar saja, anggota lain dari [Khaos Brigade] akan ikut dalam pertarungan!

Shutah.

Bikou turun dari angkasa!

"Bukankah kau sedang menyertai Vali?"

Si pria menekan kacamatanya dan berbicara.

"Karena Kuroka lama sekali, aku datang untuk melihat. Dan bahkan Bikou ada disini. Astaga, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Si pria mendesah.

"Kalian semua, jangan dekat dekat pria itu! benda yang dia pegang di tangannya sangat mematikan!"

Tannin-ossan meneriaki kami!

"Pedang Raja Suci Collbrande. Juga dikenal sebagai Caliburn. Collbrande juga disebut dengan Pedang Suci Terkuat, sampai berada di pihak Hakuryuukou..."

Tannin-ossan tertawa pahit.

Pedang yang melebihi Pedang Suci!? jadi itu artinya dia lebih kuat dari Kiba atau Xenovia...?

"Tapi, dua pedang!? Yang ada di sarung pedangnya juga Pedang Suci, kan!?"

Si pria menunjuk sarung pedang di punggungnya oleh pertanyaan ossan.

"Ini adalah Excalibur akhir yang ditemukan baru baru ini, yang terkuat dari ketujuh Excalibur, [Excalibur Ruler]."

-! Excalibur!? Pedang yang patah di zaman kuno dan menjadi tujuh keping itu!? memang, aku pernah dengar kalau satu bagiannya menghilang, tapi...apa itu memang benar?

"Sampai berbicara seperti itu, kau cukup kalem, bukan?"

Si pria mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Kuroka.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat tertarik dengan rekan rekan orang orang ini. Sekiryuutei-dono, bisakah kau sampaikan sapaanku pada Pengguna Pedang Suci Iblis dan Pedang Suci Durandal? Aku suatu saat ingin menghadapi mereka sebagai sesama Pendekar pedang – mengerti?"

-. Sikapnya sopan sekali. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kiba dan Xenovia kalau mereka mendengar ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mundur."

Pria itu menebas udara dengan pedang bernama Collbrande dan robekan ruang lain muncul dan menyebar, sampai cukup lebar untuk dimasuki manusia.

"Sampai jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

Pria itu pergi setelah meninggalkan kata kata itu dan rekan rekan Vali lainnya juga menghilang ke dalam robekan ruang.

Setelah itu, kami dirawat oleh sejumlah Iblis yang sudah mendeteksi masalah, dan pesta yang disponsori oleh Maou buru buru dibatalkan karena serangan [Khaos Brigade].


	2. Chapter 2

"Sungguh payah."

Itu adalah kata kata pertama yang wakil Gubernur Shemhaza katakan di ruang konferensi di dalam wilayah Maou.

Sambil berpikir "Jangan berbicara begitu" di dalam hati, aku – Azazel meneguk teh.

Di hari pesta yang disponsori Maou, para Iblis telah menerima serangan dari [Khaos Brigade]. Lebih tepatnya, akan lebih baik mengatakan kalau, "Itulah yang menjadi hasilnya".

Sampai Iblis pelarian kelas-SS "Kuroka" yang dicari di sepanjang Dunia Bawah akan memakai familiarnya untuk mengawasi pesta sama sekali diluar dugaan semua orang.

Setelah itu, keluarga Rias Gremory dan Iblis Kelas Tertinggi Tannin menjalin kontak dengannya. Dan berhasil mengenyahkannya.

Situasi terselesaikan dengan kerusakan minimum, tapi – penyusupan ke aula pesta telah membuat para golongan yang lain mempertanyakan kewaspadaan dari para Iblis.

Seperti yang semua orang bisa lihat, Shemhaza-kun dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh dan Seraph dari pihak Malaikat tengah marah. Yah, aku bukan dalam posisi untuk mengomentari mereka. Aku juga tak akan berkata kalau aku, sang Gubernur, saat itu tengah membuang waktu dengan berjudi di kasino. Mendapati kesepakatan damai dilanggar begitu saja akan jadi masalah serius. Itu masalah yang sangat serius.

Shemhaza melaporkan lebih jauh.

"Lawannya adalah anggota dari unit spesial independen [Khaos Brigade], yakni [Tim Vali] yang terdiri atas Son Goku [Bikou], nekoshou [Kuroka] dan juga pengguna Pedang Raja Suci Collbrande. Sampai tiga orang dengan kekuatan luar biasa akan datang kemari...juga, kemampuan manajemen dari para Iblis itu—"

Ah, saat pria ini mulai mengomel, tak akan ada habisnya. Yang penting masalah sudah beres.

Insiden itu telah diambil kendali. Rias dan Koneko telah terekspos oleh racun, namun syukurlah detoksifikasi mereka sudah terselesaikan dan mereka hanya mendapat luka luka minor. Selain itu, karena semua orang selamat, itu juga salah hitung membahagiakan karena Ise mencapai Balance Breaker. Semua orang disini nampaknya memahami di hati mereka.

Adik perempuan Maou Rias selamat. Sekiryuutei juga telah mengambil satu langkah besar ke depan. Pesta memang dibatalkan, tapi setelah melihat situasi mereka berdua, itu sudah menjadi pencapaian besar bagi kami.

Jauh dariku, Tannin, yang sedang mengikuti pesta dalam wujud Naga-mini, dan para senior lain tengah mengantisipasi pertandingan diantara Rias dan Sona Sitri yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

"Aku akan mendukung Nona Rias. Karena Sekiryuutei yang kulatih secara pribadi ada bersamanya. Kukuku, dia bocah yang menarik. Memperkuat diri dengan memencet dada."

"Pengetahuan yang Azazel telah bawa nampaknya membawa revolusi besar dalam Rating Game. Kalau ditangani dengan setengah hati, mungkin akan ada perubahan di dalam kelompok berperingkat tinggi dalam setengah tahun."

"Itu akan bagus. Karena posisi top sepuluh belum berubah sejak tahun tahun belakangan ini. Dengan ini, nampaknya kita akan bisa melihat Game yang lebih menarik."

Hahahaha, setelah menyelesaikan kemarahan mereka, tak ada lagi udara ketegangan disini. Apa Tiga Kekuatan Besar tak apa apa begini saja?

Pada saat itu – Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang yang muncul disana membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Hmm. Jadi kalian para anak muda tak bisa menyambut orang tua sepertiku, huh?"

Itu adalah orang tua bermata satu yang mengenakan topi kuno. Dia memiliki jenggot putih, yang begitu panjang sampai hampir menyentuh lantai. Pakaiannya, ketimbang mewah, hanya terdiri atas satu jubah. Dia membawa tongkat berjalan, tapi dia tak memilikinya karena punggungnya sakit.

"—Odin."

Ya, orang ini sebenarnya adalah Dewa Raja dari semua Dewa Dewa Norse—Odin! Ada juga Valkyrie prajurit wanita mengenakan armor yang juga datang bersamanya.

"Oh, oh, lama tak bertemu, kan, pak tua dari wilayah dusun utara?"

Sambil aku memanggilnya dengan tak sopan seperti itu, Odin menggosok jenggotnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Bocah Malaikat Jatuh. Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi dekat dengan orang orang yang kau lawan sejak zaman dulu, tapi...apa kau masih memikirkan hal hal licik?"

"Hah! Tak seperti Dewa Dewa dari wilayah dusun yang menghargai ikatan kuno menurut adat dan budaya mereka sendiri atau apalah itu, kami orang orang muda memiliki pikiran fleksibel. Ketimbang berpegang pada cara berpikir bermusuhan yang merepotkan, kami lebih menghargai pertumbuhan dan perkembangan."

"Itu cara berpikir pecundang yang layak untuk orang lemah. Apalagi, kalian hanya perkumpulan bocah yang sudah kehilangan Tuhan dan Maou pendiri mereka."

Pak tua ini...seperti biasa, mulutnya suka berbicara seenaknya.

"Itu disebut menjadi independen dan berdiri di atas kaki kami sendiri, pak tua."

"Melihat sekumpulan bocah melakukan pertemuan main main seperti ini, aku jadi mau ketawa."

Cih. Kalau sudah begini, pembicaraan ini takkan ada habisnya. Sirzechs kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menyapa si pak tua.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dewa Raja dari Utara, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. Aku datang kemari oleh undangan yang kau berikan padaku untuk menonton Game. Namun, kau juga pasti sedang kesulitan. Keturunan dari Lucifer yang asli sekarang menjadi Hakuryuukou. Lebih jauh lagi, dia menjadi teroris. Masa depan Iblis tak akan mudah."

Odin membuat pernyataan sarkastis itu, namun Sirzechs hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tatapan si pak tua kemudian beralih ke Serafall yang duduk di samping Sirzechs.

"Ngomong ngomong, Serafall. Ada apa dengan penampilan itu?"

Serafall tengah berbusana ala Magical Girl seperti dalam anime Televisi Jepang. Bagaimana pun juga, pak tua ini juga pecinta cosplay.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Tidakkah anda tahu? Ini adalah busana Magical Girl "

Dia berbalik menyamping dan berpose dengan tanda peace. Kau sedang berbicara dengan Dewa dari Utara, tahu?

"Hmm. Jadi ini yang populer diantara anak anak muda belakangan ini. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Ya, ya, cukup lumayan."

Dasar pak tua sialan. Sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya, dia memandang celana dalam dan kaki Serafall.

Kemudian ada satu sosok yang mengintervensinya. Yakni Valkyrie prajurit wanita yang sebelumnya.

"Odin-sama, anda tak boleh melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu! reputasi dari Valhalla akan menangis!"

"Astaga, kau cerewet sekali. Karena itu kau tak bisa mendapatkan Pahlawan manapun sebagai kekasih."

Valkyrie itu tiba tiba menangis oleh kata kata Odin. Hei, hei, ada apa dengannya?

"A-Apa boleh buat, aku hanya prajurit wanita tua tanpa sejarah memiliki kekasih! Aku juga menginginkan kekasih! Auuuu!"

Odin juga mendesah. Pak tua, kau tak seharusnya membuat wanita muda menangis seperti itu.

"Maaf. Orang ini adalah asistenku saat ini. Meski wajahnya lumayan, dia terlalu berisik. Dia juga belum mendapatkan lelaki."

Aku tak bisa memahami bagaimana si pak tua memilih stafnya. Mana bisa orang seperti itu melindungimu? Yah, aku tak perlu memusingkan urusan orang lain. Odin kemudian berbicara pada Sirzechs.

"Aku dengar soal itu. Sirzechs, Serafall, anggota keluarga kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain, kan? astaga, membuat adik perempuan berharga kalian saling bertanding biarpun mereka teman dekat. Kalian benar benar jahat. Kalian memang Iblis."

"Kalau dia tak bisa melewati ini, maka harapannya sebagai Iblis di masa depan takkan terlahir."

"Sudah diputuskan kalau Sona-chan ku yang akan menang ."

Masing masing Maou-sama percaya kalau adik perempuan mereka akan menang.

"Baiklah. Masalah tentang [Khaos Brigade] disini sudah terselesaikan, tapi aku datang untuk menonton Rating Game.—Kapan tanggal penyelenggaraannya?"

Pembicaraan tentang masalah di pesta akan dibahas lagi di hari lain, dan topik telah bergeser pada Game yang akan segera diselenggarakan. Itu wajar karena banyak orang orang penting dari tiap tiap golongan telah diundang untuk menyaksikan Game.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan aku duduk santai di sofa di aula depan. Diskusi dan konferensi dengan para VIP ini membuat bahuku keram.

Saat aku duduk di sofa.—Sirzechs muncul disana. Ada apa dengan dia, apa dia juga menyelinap keluar? Dia duduk di sampingku dan berbicara.

"Azazel, bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal sebelum Game dimulai?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau menghadapi Rias sebagai lawanmu, siapa yang sudah pasti akan kau cabut diantara kelompok Gremory?"

"Ise, tentu saja. Semua orang di dalam kelompok Rias pasti juga merasakan hal itu.—Bahwa Ise adalah seorang yang mempertahankan ketegangan dan semangat dari kelompok."

Ketegangan sangat penting dalam pertarungan. Sering terjadi dimana keseimbangan akan runtuh hanya karena sedikit perubahan dalam hal itu, dan satu pihak akan kalah dengan cepat sebagai hasilnya. Kebalikannya juga mungkin terjadi.

Ise adalah pilar emosional bagi Rias dan yang lainnya. Alasan untuk itu juga bisa dipahami. Dia selalu maju menyerbu lawan tanpa menyerah, tak peduli apa atau dimana itu. kebiasaannya itu juga menjadi energi dinamis bagi para budak Iblis lainnya. Bahkan majikannya Rias sangat bergantung pada Ise.

-Sudah wajar bagi Naga untuk menarik banyak orang.

Ise bukan perkecualian dalam hal itu. itu juga merupakan hasil orang orang tertarik pada Naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Apalagi, dia berhasil lolos dari situasi terjepit dengan kekuatan itu pada waktu ini.

Sirzechs mengatupkan kedua tangannya bersama dan berbicara dengan ekspresi serius.

"...Sona akan mengincar itu."

Jadi dia khawatir dengan adik perempuannya, huh. Aku berbicara dengan jujur.

"Ya, masalahnya adalah ketika mereka berhasil mencabut Ise. Akankah kekuatan Gremory naik, atau akan runtuh? Karena mereka belum melihat sang [Sekiryuutei] dijatuhkan di depan mata mereka sendiri."


	3. Chapter 3

Malam sebelum pertarungan penentuan melawan keluarga Sitri.

Kami berkumpul di kamar Sensei dan mengadakan pertemuan terakhir kami.

Terjadi serangan oleh Bikou dan onee-san Koneko-chan, namun masalah itu sudah terselesaikan untuk sementara waktu berkat mereka dienyahkan oleh kelompok Buchou dan Tannin-ossan, dan hal hal mengenai itu untuk saat ini ditutup.

Ada juga pembicaraan tentang Buchou mendapat pengakuan dan penilaian lebih tinggi berkat pertarungan itu. karena Tim Vali berhasil diusir dan dia membuatku mencapai Balance Breaker. Sepertinya poin untuk semua ini sangat tinggi.

Y-Yaa, nampaknya dia tak bisa melaporkan pada para petinggi kalau aku mencapai balance Breaker dengan memencet payudaranya. Bagaimanapun juga mustahil baginya untuk melaporkan itu...

Jadi, kami menyelenggarakan pertemuan. Saat ini, Azazel mempertanyakan aku yang sudah mencapai Balance Breaker.

"Ise, bagaimana kondisi Balance Breakermu?"

"Ya. Aku berhasil membiasakannya, namun ada beberapa syarat yang diperlukan."

Aku memberitahu kawan kawanku tentang syarat syarat itu.

Aku entah bagaimana sekarang bisa memakai Balance Breaker [Boosted Gear Scale Mail], namun disertai dengan beberapa syarat, sehingga aku masih jauh dari mampu memakainya secara bebas.

"Pertama, saat aku berubah menjadi Balance Breaker, perlu waktu sampai tranformasi terjadi. Waktu sampai transformasi ditampilkan di berlian gauntletku. Lebih jauh lagi, saat aku memasuki kondisi menunggu itu, aku tak bisa memakai Sacred Gearku. Baik kekuatan pengganda dan transfer tak bisa kupakai. Selain itu, aku hanya bisa bertransformasi sehari sekali, dan biarpun aku membatalkan transformasi sebelum ia berakhir, Sacred Gearku akan kehilangan hampir semua kekuatannya."

Sensei mengangguk usai aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, seperti yang data katakan. Hampir sama dengan kebanyakan Sekiryuutei masa lalu. Meski ada kasus dimana mereka bisa memakai Sacred Gear bahkan setelah mereka melepaskan armor. Jadi dalam kasusmu, berapa waktu yang diperlukan untuk bisa bertransformasi?"

"Dua menit."

"Jadi waktunya dipersingkat berkat latihanmu dan kamu sudah membiasakannya. Namun, dua menit itu adalah perkara hidup-mati. Jujur saja, itu sulit digunakan dalam pertarungan nyata. Apalagi, waktu sepanjang transformasi dimana Sacred Gear tak bisa digunakan itu terlalu menyakitkan. Karena ada banyak sekali orang yang bisa menghabisimu dalam jeda dua menit itu. kamu harus berpikir bagaimana cara melindungi dirimu sampai kamu bertransformasi. Dua menit itu adalah kelemahan terbesarmu."

...Ia dengan sekejap mementahkan Balance Breakerku tepat di depan wajahku. Memang begitulah sensei. Karena itu juga aku jadi lebih mudah melihat masalahku saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sepanjang dua menit transformasi itu? Apa aku tak punya pilihan selain mengelak dan kabur?

"kekuatan pengganda dan transfer dari Boosted Gear juga penting, karena mereka memiliki kegunaan yang luas. Namun, Balance Breaker sangat tak ternilai harganya saat menghadapi musuh kuat. Kondisi normal dan kondisi Balance Breaker masing masing memiliki keuntungan dan kerugiannya sendiri. Jadi, berapa lama kamu bisa memakai Balance Breaker?"

"Ya, dalam kondisi penuh, kira kira tiga puluh menit. Saat aku memakai kekuatanku, waktu itu semakin berkurang."

"Itu cukup bagus untuk batas waktu pertamamu. Itulah hasil dari latihanmu. Namun, dalam pertandingan resmi, itu masih payah. Sangat payah karena hanya bisa bertahan tiga puluh menit, dan semakin berkurang semakin sering kamu memakainya. Akan ada juga Game dengan jangka waktu panjang dan jarak jauh. Kita tak punya pilihan selain meningkatkan batas waktu Ise mulai dari sekarang."

Jadi semua latihanku itu masih belum cukup!? Lantas kapan aku bisa mengejar Vali!?

Namun, Balance Breaker juga tergantung pada waktu dan situasi. Aku telah meraih kekuatan yang kuharapkan, namun bergantung pada situasi sepanjang pertarungan, ada juga waktu dimana memakai kekuatan pengganda dan transfer normal secara handal jauh lebih penting dibanding memakai Balance Breaker.

Aku bisa memakai kekuatan transfer dalam mode Balance Breaker sih, tapi aku akan kehabisan bensin dengan cepat kalau aku memakainya. Asal bisa mengalahkan musuh sebelum bensin habis sih tak apa apa, tapi tak ada jaminan untuk itu. Ya, ini benar benar rumit.

Saat aku memikirkan semua ini dengan otak kerdilku, sensei membuat posisi memencet dengan tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi mesum. Aku merespon dengan senyum, dan ikut memencet udara seperti yang dia lakukan.

Melihat itu, sensei mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku menerimanya!

Ya, sensei! Aku telah mencapai Balance Breaker dengan memencet payudara Buchou!

Aku dengan sunyi mengkomunikasikan itu pada sensei! Dengan kami berdua terasa penuh oleh emosi, kami kembali ke percakapan pertemuan.

"Rias, Sona Sitri memahami kelompok Gremory sampai derajat tertentu, kan?"

Oleh pertanyaan sensei, Buchou mengangguk.

"Ya, dia memahami kita secara garis besar. Misalnya, dia memahami senjata andalan Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, dan Xenovia. Apalagi rekaman video dari pertarungan kita dengan keluarga Phoenix juga disiarkan secara terbuka pada publik. Lebih jauh lagi, Sacred Gear Gasper dan latar belakang Koneko juga mulai tersingkap."

"Yah, itu artinya dia memahami kalian semua. Jadi, apa yang kamu ketahui tentang pihaknya?"

"Aku tahu kemampuan Sona, Wakil presiden [Ratu] nya, dan beberapa budaknya yang lain. Meski beberapa kemampuan mereka masih belum terkonfirmasi."

"Jadi kamu dalam posisi tidak diuntungkan. Yah, hal semacam itu sudah wajar untuk Game atau pertarungan nyata. Itu bahkan sering terjadi baik di Game dan pertarungan nyata. Ada juga kasus dimana Sacred Gear berevolusi dan bertransformasi sepanjang pertarungan. Kamu harus lebih memperhatikan dengan seksama. Jumlah lawanmu adalah delapan."

"Ya, satu [Raja], satu [Ratu], satu [Benteng], satu [Kuda], dua [Peluncur], dan dua [Pion], totalnya ada delapan lawan. Sepertinya dia belum memakai seluruh bidaknya, namun jumlahnya sama dengan kami."

Iyaah, percakapan dengan sensei berlanjut! Buchou juga dengan seksama mendengarkan komentar sensei.

Berarti, ada delapan lawan. Di pihak kami, juga ada delapan, diantaranya Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, dan aku. Jumlah kami sama.

Kemudian, sensei menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang dia persiapkan.

"Rating Game mengklasifikasikan para pemain ke dalam tipe tipe bertarung tertentu. Kekuatan, Teknik, Wizard, dan Support. Dari semua ini, Rias adalah tipe-Wizard. Tipe yang handal dalam sihir secara umum. Akeno juga sama. Kiba adalah tipe-Teknik. Dia bertarung dengan kecepatan dan teknik. Xenovia adalah tipe-Kekuatan yang handal di area kecepatan. Pemain yang mengincar satu-serangan-pembunuh-mematikan. Asia dan Gasper adalah tipe-Support. Lalu, kalau mau diklasifikasikan lebih rinci, Asia lebih mendekati tipe-Wizard, dimana Gasper lebih mendekati tipe-Teknik. Koneko adalah tipe-Kekuatan. Dan terakhir, Ise. Kamu juga tipe-Kekuatan. Namun, kamu juga bagus untuk menjadi tipe-Support, yakni dengan kekuatan [Gift]mu."

Aku dibuat bingung oleh semua hal yang tiba tiba harus kuingat dan pelajari ini, namun dengan kata lain ada beragam tipe di dalam keluarga yang mengikuti Game. Jadi aku adalah tipe-Kekuatan yang juga bisa bertindak sebagai tipe-Support, huh.

Sensei menulis garis membentuk silang, dan menulis nama nama empat tipe di dalam tiap tiap empat kuadran dari salib, sehingga membuat sebuah karta.

Nama nama kami ditulis pada karta menurut lokasi tipe. Aku diletakkan di tipe-Kekuatan dimana diposisikan di dekat tipe-Support. Kiba diletakkan pada Teknik. Xenovia di tipe-Kekuatan, dan para anggota yang lain diletakkan di tempat tempat lain pada karta, sehingga membuat ilustrasi diagram yang mudah untuk dipahami.

Saat aku melihatnya seperti ini, bukankah kelompok kami cukup seimbang? Kami tak memiliki tipe-Wizard yang juga diposisikan pada tipe-Kekuatan sih. Juga tak ada [Prajurit Penyihir] di kelompok kami.

Sensei tiba tiba melingkari aku, Xenovia, dan Koneko di tipe-Kekuatan dan berbicara.

"Hal hal yang tipe-Kekuatan harus waspadai adalah – serangan balik. Kelas merepotkan diantara tipe-Teknik, yakni kemampuan serangan balik. Bahkan ada tipe-Serangan balik diantara Sacred Gear, sehingga jika berhadapan dengan tipe lawan seperti ini, tipe-Kekuatan seperti Ise, Koneko, dan Xenovia bisa dibuat kelimpungan hanya dengan satu serangan. Itu karena serangan balik membalikkan kekuatan lawan kembali pada mereka, plus kekuatan dari serangan balik. Kalau seseorang itu kuat, sudah wajar kalau serangan yang dibalikkan juga kuat."

B-begitu, memang menyeramkan kalau serangan kalian dikembalikan pada kalian. Kalau kekuatan Balance Breakerku sampai dibalikkan, itu tidak hanya akan menghancurkanku, tapi rekan rekanku juga.

"Kalau ada serangan balik, aku hanya perlu melawannya dengan kekuatan."

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan berani. Namun, sensei menggeleng kepalanya.

"Memang mungkin untuk melakukan itu, tapi lain ceritanya kalau lawanmu adalah jenius di bidang itu. hindarilah serangan sebisa mungkin. Lebih baik melawan pengguna serangan balik dengan pengguna-sihir Akeno, pengguna-teknik Kiba, atau Gasper dengan kekuatan Vampir spesialnya. Semua ini hanya masalah kompatibilitas. Tipe-Kekuatan itu memang kuat, namun resikonya tinggi saat mereka harus berhadapan dengan tipe-Teknik."

Xenovia terdiam oleh penjelasan sensei. Karena Xenovia memiliki pengalaman bertarung panjang, dia pasti memahami semua makna ucapan sensei. Sensei kemudian menoleh padaku.

"Ise, kamu punya Balance Breaker sekarang, tapi apa menurutmu kamu bisa menang dari Kiba?"

"...Jujur saja, dia mungkin akan berlarian kesana kemari memakai kecepatannya dan tak menerima seranganku."

Itulah pemikiran jujurku. Memang, aku telah mencapai Balance Breaker yang dahsyat. Namun, saat ditanya apakah aku bisa menang dari Kiba, jawabannya adalah tidak. Mustahil bagiku, yang baru mencapai Balance Breaker, untuk menang melawan Kiba, yang sudah mencapainya sebulan lalu. Apalagi, pengalaman bertarung kami sejak awal sudah beda jauh.

Kekuatan yang kutunjukkan saat menghadapi Vali itu hanya sementara. Memang bisa saat aku sedang mengamuk. Tapi kekuatan pada aku yang biasa tak akan cukup.

"Jadi begitulah. Entah itu melawan Kiba atau siapapun, kamu memiliki celah untuk serangan balik. Ise, kalau kamu tak menciptakan tindakan penanganan melawan pengguna-serangan balik, kamu takkan bisa menang dari Kiba seumur hidupmu. Itulah arti dari kompatibilitas pertarungan."

Nuuh, jadi pertama, aku harus melampaui dinding Kiba. Kalau aku tak bisa melewati itu, aku takkan bisa mengejar Vali, bukan?

Sensei berbicara pada Buchou.

"Rias, kalau ada tipe serangan balik pada kelompok Sona Sitri, mereka pasti akan mengincar Ise, tahu? Kalau tipe penyerang balik memangsa kekuatannya, maka habislah sudah. Kamu harus memikirkan dan mengasah sejumlah taktik untuk menanggulangi itu."

"Tapi, kalau lawannya perempuan, kemungkinan itu terjadi...akan rendah."

Buchou, apa maksudmu? Aku keheranan sejenak, namun aku segera mengetahui jawabannya.

"...Dress Break. Karena dia adalah musuh perempuan, kukira takkan ada satupun dari mereka yang mau melawannya."

Lidah tajam Koneko-chan! Ah! Sungguh pembunuhan seketika! Begitu, jadi aku adalah musuh wanita! Buchou juga mengangguk! Jadi aku seperti itu di mata kalian!?

Itu benar, mereka takkan mau menghadapi lawan yang bisa memusnahkan pakaian mereka!

Selain itu, Koneko-chan, kamu sudah kembali ke dirimu yang dulu. Aku senang. Karena ada insiden itu di hari sebelumnya, aku khawatir. Apa kamu mungkin sudah berhasil mengalahkan masalahmu itu?

Tapi, itu masalah. Karena aku takkan bisa menghadapi wanita, biarpun aku sudah menciptakan jurus baru sepanjang latihanku di gunung...sekarang karena aku sudah mencapai Balance Breaker, kupikir itu bisa dilakukan. Jurus baruku yang berada di bidang lebih tinggi dari Dress Break—

"Ngomong ngomong, Ise. Fakta kalau kamu mencapai Balance Breaker sudah disadari oleh orang orang di dekat sana sepanjang serangan Bikou dan yang lain. Sona Sitri juga pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Kamu harus lebih hati hati lagi. karena peluang kamu dihancurkan sebelum bisa bertransformasi sangat tinggi."

Sensei, ternyata anda secemas itu...aku memasang senyum pahit.

"Fuh, jangan cemas. Aku ini orang dewasa."

Sambil meletakkan tanganku di dahi, aku merespon dengan senyum bangga.

"Ada apa? Entah kenapa, kamu bersikap seolah sudah dewasa?"

"Sensei, aku sudah dewasa. Karena aku sudah memencetnya."

Sambil mengacungkan jempol, aku mengangguk bangga. Ya, aku memiliki eksistensi spesial yang sudah memencet payudara Buchou. Aku sudah mendaki bintang bintang menuju kedewasaan.

"Ah, aku paham. Aku paham."

Sensei, tolong jangan bicara begitu. Aku baru mencapai titik baru.

"Kiba."

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Kiba.

"Ada apa?"

Pada Kiba yang terlihat bingung, aku memberinya kata kata agung dengan mata pemahaman.

"Ada dua jenis laki laki. Laki laki yang sudah memencet payudara dan laki laki yang belum memencet payudara. Aku yang pertama. Itu tak tertandingi. Luar biasa. Aku telah menempuh jalur baru."

Kupikir itu adalah pernyataan paling kerenku. Fufufu, Kiba. Kamu lelaki bahagia. Karena kamu bisa berdiri sebanding dengan lelaki sepertiku yang sudah memencet payudara.

Kiba memasang wajah mengasihani, dan menggeleng kepalanya berkali kali.

"...Buchou, ini tidak bagus. Dia perlu menerima konseling sebelum Game."

Hmph. Karena aku sudah menjadi makhluk agung, sepertinya ada hal hal yang tak lagi bisa dipahami satu sama lain. Namun, Kiba, itu bukan salahmu. Aku adalah pendosan karena memencet payudara Buchou.

Ya, akulah pendosa jahat. Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai [Welsh Dragon Kegelapan]. Fufufu.

"Ise-senpai senyumnya menyeramkan...aku jadi takut..."

"...Gya-kun, jangan dekati dia, atau kamu akan terinfeksi oleh kebodohannya kalau dekat dekat dengannya."

Gasper dan Koneko-chan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, tapi...Fufufu, pesonaku bahkan dipahami oleh gadis laki laki dan anak loli...

Sensei menutup bolpennya dan mengucapkan kesimpulan akhir.

"Akan kukatakan kalau peluang kemenangan kalian dalam Game ini sekitar 80 persen. Aku yakin kalian akan menang, tapi—aku tak yakin kalau kalian "pasti" menang. Dan nilai tiap tiap bidak juga tidak absolut. Seperti dalam permainan catur nyata, nilai setiap bidak akan berubah tergantung situasi di atas papan catur."

Sensei melanjutkan. Semua orang memperhatikan dengan serius dan cermat. Kata kata orang ini – memiliki efek kuat. Hingga berakar ke dalam tubuh dan pikiran.

"Aku sudah hidup sangat lama. Sepanjang waktu itu, aku sudah melihat sejumlah variasi pertarungan. – aku pernah melihat orang orang yang menang meski hanya punya sepuluh persen peluang menang. Jangan anggap enteng satu persen. Jangan yakin kalau kalian pasti akan menang. Namun, berpikirlah kalau kalian ingin menang apapun yang terjadi. Ini nasehat terakhir yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian dalam kamp latihan ini."

Itulah nasehat terakhir yang sensei berikan pada kami saat ini.

Setelah itu, sensei mendiskusikan taktik dengan para anggota yang sejak tadi dikesampingkan sampai hari pertarungan penentuan.

-Kami pasti akan menang!

Bagian 2[sunting]

Hari pertarungan penentuan—

Ada lingkaran sihir raksasa di bawah istana Gremory untuk pemakaian eksklusif memindahkan kami ke area Game.

Kelompok kami berkumpul di atas lingkaran sihir, dan bersiap untuk berpindah ke area Game, dimana pertarungan kami akan segera diselenggarakan.

Disamping Asia dan Koneko, kami semua mengenakan seragam musim panas Akademi Kuou. Asia berbusana sister, dan Xenovia mengenakan kostum tempur ketat yang dia kenakan saat kami pertama bertemu. Mereka berdua nampak penuh semangat tempur. Dan pihak Sitri juga sepertinya mengenakan seragam musim panas Akademi Kuou mereka.

Ayah dan Ibu Buchou, Mirikyasu-sama, dan Azazel-sensei berbicara dari luar lingkaran sihir.

"Rias, kamu pernah kalah sebelumnya. Kali ini kamu harus menang."

"Bertarunglah dengan baik sehingga tak memalukanmu sebagai kepala keluarga berikutnya. Kalian semua juga, oke?"

"Berjuanglah, Rias-nee sama!"

"Yah, aku sudah mengajarimu semua hal hal yang perlu kamu ketahui kali ini. Yang tersisa adalah mengerahkan semua yang kamu miliki dan serbu mereka."

Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-sama tak ada disini, namun mereka nampaknya sudah berpindah ke bangku penonton yang eksklusif untuk VIP. Dikatakan kalau tidak hanya pemimpin dari ketiga Kekuatan Besar yang berkumpul, namun para VIP dari golongan yang lain juga diundang. Sepertinya sensei akan menuju kesana setelah ini.

Game kami mendapat banyak perhatian...sudah diduga, diantara para Iblis muda menjanjikan, pertarungan diantara dua adik perempuan Maou akan menyita pandangan semua orang...

Perasaan tegang mengambang di udara, namun lingkaran sihir tanpa ampun mulai bersinar.

-Setidaknya, Game telah dimulai!

Tempat dimana kami tiba setelah melompat dengan lingkaran sihir adalah – tempat yang dipenuhi meja.

...Ini restoran lebar di suatu tempat? Saat aku memikirkan itu dan melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ini lantai makan, dengan restoran fast-food mengelilingi meja meja.

Apa ini juga replika serupa dari tempat aslinya, dipersiapkan secara eksklusif untuk kami? Kekuatan Iblis sungguh mengagumkan seperti biasanya.

Hah? Aku merasa pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya...hal hal seperti penempatan toko toko terasa cocok entah dimana dalam memoriku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari lantai ini dan melihat bagian interiornya. Ada – Mall perbelanjaan yang luas disana.

Toko toko familiar berbaris di dalam interiornya, dan ada atrium beratap kaca! Cahaya lembut turun melalui kaca kaca itu.

Mall perbelanjaan luas dan atrium kaca ini! Ini semua sangat kukenal!

"Aku tak menduga kalau departemen store di dekat Akademi Kuou akan bertindak sebagai arena."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil berjalan ke sampingku.

Ya, arena Game adalah departemen store yang sering kami kunjungi! Pada saat itu, kami mendengar pengumuman di dalam toko!

[Semuanya, saya, sang [Ratu] dari kelompok Lucifer, Grayfia, akan memegang peran sebagai wasit di dalam "Rating Game" diantara kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Sitri pada kesempatan ini.]

Seperti saat pertarungan dengan Raiser, pembicaranya adalah Grayfia-san. Namun, bukankah perkenalannya sedikit berbeda dengan waktu sebelumnya? Waktu itu dia menyebut dirinya pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, namun kali ini dia jelas jelas menyatakan dirinya sebagai bagian kelompok Lucifer. Apa karena kualitas Game ini sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir kali...?

[Dengan nama Majikan saya, Sirzechs Lucifer, saya akan mengawasi pertarungan diantara kedua keluarga ini. Mohon kerjasamanya. Mari kembali pada topik, arena pertarungan hari ini adalah departemen store di dalam wilayah "Akademi Kuou" yang Rias-sama dan Sona-sama masuki, yang telah dipersiapkan di dalam ruang terpisah sebagai arena Game.]

Karena arena Game dibuat menyerupai lokasi yang familiar dengan kami, anggap saja kalau itu akan membuat kami lebih nyaman, namun hal yang sama juga berlaku pada kelompok Sitri. Karena mereka juga beberapa kali datang ke Departemen store ini.

Departemen store ini yang telah menjadi arena pertarungan kami adalah bangunan dua lantai. Dari segi ketinggian tidak terlalu besar.

Namun, ini adalah mall perbelanjaan panjang sepanjang dua lantai dan atriumnya, jadi secara horizontal ini sangat besar. Lantai atapnya adalah tempat parkir. Disamping itu, juga ada garasi parkir berlantai banyak di tempat lain.

[Kedua kelompok telah dipindahkan ke "Markas" mereka masing masing. "Markas" Rias-sama berada di lantai kedua di sisi timur, dimana "Markas" Sona-sama berada di lantai pertama di sisi barat. Agar [Pion] mampu berpromosi, mohon menuju ke "Markas" lawan kalian.]

Markas kami dan markas musuh kami berada di ujung berlawanan departemen store. Kami berada di lantai kedua di sisi paling timur. Lawan kami ada di lantai ketiga di sisi paling barat. Disekitar markas kami, ada toko peliharaan, Game center, lantai makan, toko buku, dan toko obat. Di lantai pertama di bawah markas kami, terdapat toko cabang dari perusahaan toko buku bekas, dan toko spesialis perangkat olahraga.

Sepanjang sisi lawan, terdapat toko sayuran, toko peralatan listrik, toko junk food, dan toko barang barang umum.

Sepanjang pertarungan, tiap tiap sisi akan secara masing masing melaju ke sisi lain dari departemen store. Ini simpel dan jelas, namun tidak semudah itu.

[Kali ini, akan ada aturan spesial. Dokumen tentang ini telah dikirim ke tiap tiap kelompok, jadi mohon dicek lagi. satu botol berisi "Air mata Phoenix" telah disediakan pada tiap tiap tim. Lebih jauh lagi, waktu menyusun strategi sebelum pertarungan adalah tiga puluh menit. Kontak dengan lawan sepanjang waktu ini dilarang. Game ini dijadwalkan dimulai setelah tiga puluh menit. Kalau begitu, silahkan memulai waktu menyusun strategi.]

Setelah pengumuman itu, kami semua berkumpul dengan cepat. Kami tak boleh membuang kesempatan ini meski hanya semenit.

"Medan tempur dimodel dengan Departemen Store di dekat Akademi Kuou. Jadi ini pertarungan dalam ruangan."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil melihat peta panduan interior Departemen Store yang dibentangkan di lantai ruang makan. ada juga diagram pribadi tempat tempat yang dibagi ke kotak kotak catur di tangan Buchou.

Kami tengah berada di lantai makan yang tadi disebutkan dan merencanakan strategi kami.

Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana tiap tiap pihak memiliki markas yang berjauhan membuat medan tempur ini sangat luas, dan tentang kita harus berlarian kesana kemari di dalam arena ini. Dalam pertarungan Phenex juga seperti itu.

Selain itu, arena ini adalah departemen store di dekat sekolah kami! Ini adalah tempat yang sering kami datangi saat pulang dari sekolah.

Lebih dari sembilan puluh persen siswa yang bersekolah di Akademi Kuou mengetahui penampilan interior toko. Aku, Buchou, dan Asia juga sering datang kesini di hari libur. Buchou melihat dokumen dengan aturan khusus yang telah dikirimkan pada kami.

"Aturan kali ini menyatakan [Jangan merusak departemen store yang sudah menjadi medan tempur]; dengan kata lain, kita tak bisa bertarung secara berlebihan."

Buchou menyipitkan matanya dan sepertinya tengah memikirkan aturan ini.

"...Begitu, jadi bagi aku, Fuku-Buchou[1], dan Ise, ini medan tempur yang tidak menguntungkan. Kita tak bisa melakukan serangan yang mempengaruhi area luas."

Seperti yang Xenovia katakan. Dengan berkata kalau ini adalah pertarungan interior dan lebih jauh lagi bangunan ini tak boleh dihancurkan, aku tak bisa memakai Dragon Shot Boosted Gear max-ku! Serangan api besar yang memakai sihir api digandakan, yang aku dapatkan dengan susah payah di latihan dengan ossan, juga mustahil dipakai disini! Nanti bisa berubah jadi kebakaran besar! Akeno-san juga tak bisa memakai serangan petir ekstra besarnya dengan menciptakan awan petir kecuali dia berada di lantai atap, kan? sepertinya kalau dia tak menekan kekuatannya, dia bisa menghancurkan seluruh bangunan ini.

Xenovia juga tak bisa melepaskan gelombang tebasan sucinya dengan Durandal juga. bahkan di saat normal, itu adalah pedang yang melepaskan aura suci bahkan dalam kondisi tersarungkan, sehingga dia tak bisa dengan sembrono mengayunkannya supaya tak melanggar aturan.

"Itu benar benar merepotkan. Pertarungan dengan serangan berskala besar sudah tersegel."

Akeno-san meletakkan tangannya di pipinya dengan wajah resah. Dia menyampaikan opininya sambil mendesah.

"Mata Gasper-kun juga tak akan efektif. Ada terlalu banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi di dalam departemen store. Semua barang dan produk disini juga dirakit secara sempurna, jadi ada banyak sekali objek yang akan merintangi pandangannya. Ada juga kemungkinan serangan kejutan di kegelapan...memang menyusahkan. Ini medan tempur tak menguntungkan bagi karakteristik spesial kita. Karena ciri khas kelompok Rias Gremory adalah pertarungan berskala besar, kali ini kita benar benar tersegel."

Sial! Aku percaya kalau kita semua kuat, namun semua itu berubah total hanya karena aturan ini!

Buchou menggeleng kepalanya oleh ucapan Akeno-san.

"Tidak, sejak awal mata Gasper tak bisa digunakan. Mereka menulis pembatasan itu disini. [Pemakaian Sacred Gear Gasper Vladi dilarang], katanya. Alasannya jelas dan simpel. Karena dia masih belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan sempurna. Mereka menganggap kalau akan berbahaya jika seluruh Game dikacaukan oleh matanya yang lepas kendali. Memberi dia darah Ise juga dilarang. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyediakan kita kacamata penyegel Sacred Gear yang dikembangkan oleh Azazel. [Karena itu dibuat secara eksklusif untuk Gasper, itu takkan memberi pengaruh buruk untuk tubuhnya]—Itu juga yang tertulis disini. Astaga, dia benar benar kurang kerjaan."

Lagi lagi masalah! Jadi Sacred Gear Gasper tak bisa digunakan!? Meskipun demikian, kudengar latihan Gasper juga berjalan mulus dalam mengontrol Sacred Gearnya. Dia membuat banyak kemajuan, tapi sepertinya masih akan memakan banyak waktu sebelum Gasper bisa menguasai kedua matanya. Selain itu, aku ragu situasi akan bagus kalau dia sekedar melepaskan itu.

"Berarti, akankah Gasper bertarung memakai sihir dan kekuatan Vampirnya?"

Buchou mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Itu benar. Dari sejak awal, kekuatan penghenti waktunya memiliki resiko besar. Lawan kita tidak hanya memiliki tipe serangan balik yang kusebutkan sebelumnya, tapi juga Saji-kun, dengan Sacred Gear yang bisa menyerap kemampuan orang lain, jadi kita tak tahu serangan balik seperti apa yang mereka akan gunakan. Seperti menekannya dengan genjutsu. Ada juga teknik lain untuk membutakan pandangan seseorang. Saat berbicara tentang hal hal seperti itu, akan mustahil memakai kekuatan itu entah dalam Game atau pertarungan nyata. Memakai metode untuk menetralkannya itu sudah wajar."

Vali juga mengatakan hal sama dengan Buchou. Asal kalian tahu kalau kemampuan diaktifkan dari matanya, akan mudah untuk menanganinya. Buchou melanjutkan. Ah, Gasper sudah mengenakan kacamatanya.

"...Rating Game bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimenangkan hanya dengan kekuatan besar. Situasi tempur akan berubah total tergantung medan tempur dan aturan. Karena ini adalah arena dimana bahkan Iblis yang berkekuatan rendah bisa bergantung pada kebijaksanaannya dan naik lebih tinggi, ini sudah menjadi populer di Dunia Bawah dan diantara golongan yang lain. Aturan kali ini mungkin tak menguntungkan bagi kita. Namun, kalau kita tak bisa melewati ini, kita tak akan bisa menang dan terus maju ke Game berikutnya. [Bahkan "Pion" bisa menjatuhkan "Raja"]—Ini hanya aturan dasar dalam catur, namun juga terbukti dalam Rating Game. Dengan kata lain, [Siapa saja bisa menang asal memakai metode yang tepat]."

Akeno-san juga menyetujui kata kata Buchou dan mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Mungkin akan ada pertarungan dalam ruangan di medan tempur nyata mulai dari sekarang. Kalau memang begitu, kita tak akan bisa menampilkan kekuatan kita secara penuh seperti hari ini. Ini mungkin kesempatan bagus untuk kita. Pertarungan hari ini sangat cocok untuk membiasakan diri dengan pertarungan di dalam ruangan."

Diantara diskusi ini dimana orang orang pandai tengah berbicara, aku dengan kikuk mengangkat tanganku.

"U-Umm, Buchou. Meski aku mati matian berlatih untuk mencapai Balance Breaker dan meningkatkan kekuatanku, aku tak berlatih cara menahan kekuatanku dalam bertarung..."

"Aku tahu. Kali ini, situasi menjadi berkebalikan drastis dari yang kita duga. Meski medan tempur dan aturan disini diputuskan secara acak, Game ini mungkin menjadi sistem terburuk bagi Ise. Kekuatanmu terlalu besar. Menurut aturan, menghancurkan bangunan berarti diskualifikasi. Namun, pasti ada suatu tempat dimana kamu bisa memakai Balance Breakermu. Namun tolong tahanlah kekuatanmu sebisa mungkin saat bertarung. jangan tembakkan Dragon-Shotmu terlalu kuat juga. nanti departemen store bisa hancur. Mohon bertahanlah dengan pertarungan jarak dekat saja...maaf sudah meminta banyak hal hal sulit padamu."

"...Y-Ya, selain itu, jujur saja, aku sangat cemas, tapi..."

Yang benar saja. Sebagai tipe-Kekuatan, aku benar benar dirugikan dalam situasi seperti ini. Biarlah. Karena aku mengincar posisi top dan akan ikut serta dalam Rating Game dari sekarang dan seterusnya, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan pertarungan seperti ini.

...Aku mau menangis karena menghadapi banyak hal sulit. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau latihan susah payahku sepanjang musim panas tak akan ada artinya dalam Game ini! Kalau dipikir pikir, Azazel-sensei juga pernah berbicara soal itu.

[Mencapai balance Breaker memang akan menjadi senjata bagimu. Namun, itu bukan sesuatu yang absolut dalam Game. Ada banyak Iblis dengan para budaknya tanpa balance Breaker yang berhasil mencapai posisi top, tahu?]

Waktu itu aku tak paham apa maksudnya, tapi sekarang aku mengerti.

Dengan medan tempur dan aturan seperti itu, Balance Breaker tak selalu menjadi senjata pamungkas!

Saat aku jatuh dalam keputusasaan, Buchou melanjutkan rencana strateginya.

"Biarpun kita menyerang, atrium di mall perbelanjaan inilah masalahnya. Kalian bisa menyadari perkembangan lawan dari lantai pertama dan kedua. Itu juga sama untuk sisi yang lain."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil memandang bagian interior toko. Akeno-san juga menyatakan opininya.

"Aku mempertimbangkan untuk menyerang dari garasi parkir juga, namun mereka pasti sudah mengantisipasi itu."

"Ya, sama halnya berpindah ke lantai atap. Entah itu menyerang melalui area tengah, dari lantai atap, atau dari garasi parkir, kita harus maju sepanjang rute rute ini. Karena kita tak bisa meninggalkan departemen store ini sendiri."

"Mungkin ada banyak mobil di garasi parkir disana. Itulah yang kurasakan, setelah melihat kalau mereka juga merakit ulang bahkan semua produk dan rak raknya. Mereka mungkin juga menyalin mobil yang diparkir disana."

Diskusi diantara Buchou dan [Ratu]nya Akeno-san entah kenapa menjadi sangat cerdas. Ya, ini mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi apa itu sang [Ratu] bagi sang [Raja].

Kiba mengangkat tangannya dan memberi usul.

"Buchou, biar aku yang pergi melihat lantai atap dan garasi parkir. Karena ada tangga di dekat sini, aku akan mengeceknya."

Buchou mengangguk.

"Lakukanlah, Yuuto."

Kiba segera pergi keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"Apa mobil mobil itu memang penting?"

Aku menanyakan itu dengan jujur. Kenapa mereka harus mencemaskan keberadaan mobil disini?

"Kalau mereka menyerbu ke dalam toko dengan mobil, itu akan serius, tahu? Selain itu, kita sudah memikirkan peluang bahwa mereka akan memakai mobil itu sebagai bom. Meski aku tak berpikir kalau seseorang seperti Sona akan melakukan hal sembrono seperti mengendara di dalam departemen store."

Ujar Buchou. Ah, begitu. Dia memikirkan ini masak masak. Semua benda di medan tempur bisa menjadi senjata. Saat aku memikirkan itu, sebuah mobil adalah senjata besar.

"Kamu waspada sekali."

"Wajar saja. Aku masih merasa ini tidak cukup. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang bersembunyi atau menguntit di dalam mobil. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, kita belum melihat ruang staf sebelumnya. Kita harus pergi mengeceknya...Biarpun kita punya [Dress Break] Ise, ada banyak toko pakaian di dalam mall...karena ini departemen store, ada banyak sekali hal untuk dipertimbangkan."

Buchou nampaknya memikirkan segala hal sampai yang terkecil. Dia tak mau melewatkan apapun.

Buchou kemudian memberi instruksi pada Gasper.

"Gasper, tolong berubahlah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang ke tiap lokasi di dalam departemen store. Di saat pembukaan Game, kamu akan memberitahu kami situasi di dalam departemen store secara terperinci."

"P-Paham!"

Ooh, Gasper juga memasang semangat tempur. Benar juga, bagi dia, ini adalah Game pertamanya.

Rencana strategi berlanjut setelah itu dan kami memutuskan taktik menit demi menit.

Kemudian, sekali setengah waktu telah berlalu sejak sesi strategi dimulai, kami telah memadatkan rencana kami.

Buchou melihat ke arah kami dan berbicara.

"Game akan dimulai lima belas menit dari sekarang. Kita akan berkumpul disini lagi dalam sepuluh menit. Kalian semua, tolong tetap standby dengan cara rileks kalian masing masing sampai saat itu."

Oleh kata kata Buchou, kami membubarkan diri dan berjalan pergi. Namun, Buchou memanggil dan menghentikan hanya aku.

"Ise, karena kamu mencapai Balance Breaker, kekuatan delapan bidak [Pion] yang kutanamkan padamu telah dilepaskan secara paksa."

Ya, seperti yang Buchou katakan. Dengan mencapai Balance Breaker, kekuatan di dalam bidak tersegel di dalamku telah dilepaskan.

"Dengan ini, mungkin kamu bisa memakai kekuatan Ddraig secara sempurna, tapi tubuhmu masih belum kuat menanganinya. Ddraig juga pasti menahan kekuatannya supaya tidak merusak tubuhmu. Hati hatilah. Kalau kamu membuat kesalahan dalam memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei, tubuhmu sendiri yang akan hancur."

"Ya! Aku pasti akan hati hati, Buchou!"

Akhirnya dilepaskan juga. suatu hari, aku ingin menguasai kekuatan Ddraig secara keseluruhan. Sejak awal, nilaiku sebagai [Pion] sepenuhnya diakibatkan oleh nilai kekuatan Ddraig.

Kekuatan yang mengalir di dalamku adalah kekuatan Ddraig.

Mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Ddraig adalah nilai sejatiku! Harus aku camkan itu!

Setelah itu, Buchou memasuki toko di lantai makan dan mulai menuangkan teh untuknya. Jadi dia ingin menikmati teh sampai waktunya tiba. Gasper tengah memakan donat di toko donat.

Asia dan Xenovia tengah mengobrol tentang ini dan itu di depan toko hamburger. Kiba tengah berjalan jalan sepanjang toko obat disamping lantai makan. begitu, karena sepertinya obat obatan dan sejenisnya juga tersalin disini, dia mencoba mengambil yang ia perlukan.

Semua orang tengah menikmati waktu mereka sampai waktu pertandingan dengan cara rileks mereka sendiri sendiri. Kalau begitu, aku juga—

Aku meninggalkan tempatku dan memasuki toko buku di dekat lantai makan.

Gufufufu. Ternyata seperti dugaanku! Toko buku ini adalah replika sempurna seperti bagian mall yang lain! Aku menuju ke sudut buku ecchi, dan melihat lihat buku ero sendirian di dalam toko yang kosong! Ini dia, ini dia, menakjubkaaaaaaaan! Aku bisa membaca semua buku ero ini sebanyak yang aku mau! Jadi ada juga medan tempur membahagiakan seperti ini! Ah, mana yang harus kulihat dulu!? Inikah perasaan seorang Pemburu Harta Karun yang menemukan harta karun emas dan perak? Aku bisa memilih yang manapun sesukaku!

Mungkinkah bagiku membawa ini semua ke rumah!? Aku ingin membawa ini semua denganku! Sejak aku mulai tinggal dengan Buchou dan yang lain, dua teman sialanku dan cowok cowok di kelas berkata kalau aku tak membutuhkan buku ero!

Itu salah besar! Itu sama sekali salah! Itu ya itu, ini ya ini. Karena, biarpun aku tinggal dengan Buchou seperti ini, aku mungkin dibenci kalau aku mencoba berbuat apa apa padanya; di sisi lain, tak mengetahui apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan hasrat seksualku sebagai siswa SMA sehat membuatku merintih menderita setiap hari.

Karena ini, aku harus menebus diriku setiap hari untuk hal hal yang tak bisa kulakukan dengan Buchou dan yang lain. Ah, kalau aku bisa membuat harem, aku bisa melakukan hal hal ecchi setiap hari dan aku takkan memerlukan buku semacam ini lagi!

Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan tetap membaca buku ero! Karena Buchou dan Asia ada di kamarku, jadi sulit untuk membaca buku ero!

Kemudian, aku mengambil dan membaca salah satu buku di depanku. Uhyoh! Payudaranya sangat hebat tapi, sudah kuduga, saat dibandingkan dengan payudara cantik nan indah Buchou dan Akeno-san, yang satu ini tak ada apa apanya.

Fufufu, tapi lezat sekali melihat payudara di dalam buku ero ini sambil mengingat sensasi menyentuh payudara mereka!

"Ise-kun . sedang apa kamu? Ara-ara, sedang membaca buku porno ya? Ini waktu tersisa sebelum pertandingan penentuan, tahu?"

Munyuuu,

Aku merasakan sesuatu dengan kelembutan tingkat top di punggungku! Itu payudara! Apalagi, aku mengingat tekstur lembut ini! Dan suara ini! Sudah kuduga, itu Akeno-san!

Dia menggelayutiku dari belakang dan melihat apa yang sedang kubaca dari samping.

"A-Akeno-san! I-Ini! Aku hanya sedang mengecek apakah semua objek memang sudah dirakit ulang disini!"

Itu hanya alasan payahku. Tapi Akeno-san tidak kelihatan marah, dan masih tetap tersenyum manis.

"Ufufu, aku tidak marah padamu karena ini. Aku juga tak membencimu oleh hal ini. Justru, aku lega dengan Ise-kun yang seperti ini."

Akeno-san nampak lebih toleran daripada Buchou. Kemudian, Akeno-san menatap buku yang sedang aku baca dengan ekspresi serius.

"...Begitu, jadi Ise-kun menyukai hal seperti ini..."

Entah kenapa, matanya menjadi serius...sudah kuduga, apa onee-san ecchi ini juga sangat tertarik dengan buku ecchi?

"A-Akeno-san?"

Selagi aku kelimpungan dengan reaksinya, Akeno-san menunjuk pada aktris yang terfoto di dalam buku ero.

"Bisakah aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini lain kali?"

Hal yang Akeno-san sedang tunjuk adalah—kostum cosplay untuk Game ecchi yang si aktris kenakan! Tapi, ini hampir sama dengan telanjang! Area yang ditutupi oleh pakaiannya sangat sedikit! Kamu juga takkan bisa mengenakan pakaian dalammu!

"S-Serius!?"

Aku secara refleks mengatakan itu. masa sih!?

"Aku serius. Ufufu, karena itu Ise-kun, ini spesial."

Dia membalas dengan wajah tersenyum! Hebat! Akeno-san akan mengenakan busana seperti itu! Aku harus benar benar memesan ini lain kali. Begitu, jadi cosplay-ero benar benar ada...

Ini gawat. Khayalanku tak mau berhenti! Ini bagus, dan itu juga bagus...

Selagi aku menikmati khayalan non-stop seperti ini, Akeno-san memelukku dari belakang lebih erat lagi...

"A-Akeno-san, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"...Aku meminta keberanian dari Ise-kun."

Akeno-san bersuara menyakitkan. Aku terkejut oleh perubahan tiba tiba itu.

Tapi keberanian, huh. kalau kupikir pikir, Buchou juga berkata kalau dia mendapat keberanian dengan menggenggam tanganku seperti ini sepanjang pertemuan dengan tiga Kekuatan Besar.

"...Aku memerlukan keberanian untuk bertarung...Karena aku mungkin memakai kekuatan lainku yang mengalir di dalamku kali ini, aku takut. Aku membencinya. Karena itu, aku meminta keberanian dari Ise-kun."

Akeno-san...jadi dia teguh untuk memakai kekuatan Malaikat Jatuh yang dia benci.

Itu adalah kekuatan yang ia harapkan tak mengalir di dalam dirinya. Namun, situasi kita saat ini tak mengizinkan adanya penyangkalan diri.—Kalau dia tak menerimanya, dia takkan bisa maju.

Itu sesuatu yang tak aku pahami, namun kupikir itu adalah hal yang sulit.

"Kalau kamu tak apa apa denganku, mohon dapatkan seluruh keberanianmu dariku."

Aku menggenggam tangan Akeno-san sambil ia memelukku dan berbicara dengan senyum. Kalau Akeno-san bisa mendapatkan keberanian dari orang sepertiku, itulah yang terbaik!

"Saat aku memakai kekuatan cahayaku, maukah kamu menyaksikannya, Ise-kun? kalau Ise-kun yang menyaksikan, aku pasti bisa memakainya."

"Y-ya! Kalau Akeno-san bisa memakai kekuatannya hanya dengan aku menyaksikan, itu harga yang murah!"

"...Aku senang. Kalau aku bersama dengan Ise, pasti...kamu adalah milik Rias, tapi meskipun begitu aku akan selalu...di sisimu..."

Akeno-san nampaknya mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan sampai aku tak bisa dengar.

Akeno-san bergerak menjauh dari punggungku. Namun, matanya basah—Tiba tiba, Akeno-san mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku kali ini—Bi-Bibir Akeno-san hampir—"

"...Ise-senpai, sudah waktunya untuk berkumpul."

Saat bibirku dan bibir Akeno-san hampir bersentuhan, Koneko-chan tanpa sadar muncul!

Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! K-K-Ka-Kami berdua kelihataaaaaaaaaan!

Ini buruk! Ini buruk! Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan benar benar mencium Akeno-san!

Karena! Karena, itu bibir Akeno-san! Bibir yang sangat menarik! Tapi kalau Buchou mengetahui hal ini, aku akan dibunuuuuuuuuuuh!

Kalau aku, budak dan piaraannya, menjadi intim dengan orang lain, dia akan menghancurkanku!

"K-Koneko-chan! Ini, umm!"

Aku mencoba mengarang alasan sambil gugup, namun Koneko-chan hanya mendesah dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. Kamu melihat kami. Ufufu. Ise-kun, terima kasih. Aku sudah tak apa apa sekarang."

Akeno-san kembali ke senyum senangnya yang biasa, dan mencoba meninggalkan tempat ini.

Namun—

"...lain kali, pasti...dengan kamu..."

Dia meninggalkan semacam bisikan. Ekspresinya nampak sangat menyesal karena harus berpisah.

Tidak, itu kesalahanku. Akeno-san pasti hanya mendekatiku dalam mode-S.

Saat aku mengangguk dengan meyakini itu—Koneko-chan menggenggam tanganku.

"K-Koneko-chan?"

Aku kaget oleh tindakan tiba tiba Koneko-chan, namun dia berbicara sambil tersipu.

"…..Tolong beri aku keberanian juga."

-.

Begitu. Gadis ini juga akan memakai kekuatan yang telah ia segel sampai sekarang. Tangannya bergetar. Dia sangat ketakutan. Dia takut kalau kekuatan nekomatanya akan menguasai dirinya—

"Tentu. Kalau kamu tak apa apa denganku."

Aku menggenggam balik tangannya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Kalau Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan bias mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengalahkan masalah mereka dengan menggenggam tangan orang sepertiku, itu harga yang murah untuk dibayar.

"…..Ise-senpai, tidakkah kamu takut padaku, sebagai seorang nekomata?"

Koneko-chan menanyakan itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Aku menjawab dengan kalem. Eh? Kenapa aku harus takut pada Koneko-chan? Selain itu, mana mungkin aku terganggu oleh mode telinga kucingnya yang imut itu? Aku memahami kondisinya, tapi aku tak melihat alasan kenapa aku harus takut pada Koneko-chan.

Mendengar itu, Koneko-chan nampak sangat tercengang. Namun, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"…Sebelum latihan dimulai, aku sudah mengatakan hal kejam pada Ise-senpai."

Ah, itu saat aku berbicara dengan santai dan membuat Koneko-chan marah.

"Kamu tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Waktu itu aku juga yang salah. Meski aku tak memahami kondisimu, aku—memang senpai tak berguna."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Koneko-chan menggenggam tanganku lebih keras lagi.

"…Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan nekomataku."

"—!"

Aku terkejut oleh kata kata Koneko-chan!

"…..Aku benci menjadi seperti nee-sama. Tapi dengan situasi saat ini, aku mungkin tak akan berguna bagi kalian semua. Karena itu, aku akan menggunakannya."

Dia memasang wajah serius. Jadi dia sudah mengalahkan masalah itu saat dia menemui kakaknya dan menyatakan kalau dia akan memutuskan hubungan darinya.

"Koneko-chan, kamu pasti akan bisa menguasai kekuatan nekomatamu di masa depan dan suatu hari nanti menjadi Kucing Neraka."

"….Kucing Neraka?"

"Ya, itu tertulis sebagai "Kucing Dunia Bawah" dan dibaca sebagai Kucing Neraka[2] seperti ini!"

Meski itu metode pendorong semangat yang asal asalan, aku mendeklarasi lebih jauh lagi!

"Akan kunyatakan ini pada Koneko-chan juga. Biarpun kamu lepas kendali dengan kekuatan nekomatamu, aku akan menghentikanmu. Aku ingin memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei ini bukan hanya untukku sendiri, namun untuk teman temanku juga. Dan biarpun onee-san seram itu dating lagi, aku pasti akan menolongmu. Karena aku akan mengenyahkan nee-chan dengan tinjuku, kamu tak perlu takut."

Itulah pendorong semangat terbaikku! Karena sayangnya aku ini idiot, aku tak bisa memberi kata kata yang lebih keren dari ini. Karena itu, kalau situasi jadi lepas kendali, aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku dan menyelamatkan gadis ini.

"…Kamu memang Sekiryuutei yang baik hati."

Dia nampaknya menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengarnya. Kupikir aku mendengar kata "Baik hati", tapi…

Ngomong ngomong, pipimu kelihatan merah sekali, Koneko-chan. Kenapa? Apa aku membuat wajah-ero lagi?

Bagian 3[sunting]

-Waktu untuk berkumpul.

Kami telah berkumpul di lantai makan dan tengah menanti waktu permulaan.

Kemudian, sebuah pengumuman disiarkan di dalam toko.

[Waktunya untuk dimulai. Lebih jauh lagi, batas waktu untuk Game ini akan memakai gaya-Blitz selama tiga jam. Maka tanpa penundaan lagi, Game Start!]

Game Start!

Tunggu, blitz!? Jadi mereka juga menentukan batas waktunya!? Jadi ada juga kasus seperti ini!? Jadi karena inikah mereka memberi kami waktu strategi sebelum ini. Itu karena mereka mengubah aturan setiap waktu, huh. Rating Game sungguh rumit. Buchou berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbicara dengan ekspresi penuh semangat bertarung.

"Instruksi kalian seperti yang kita setujui sebelumnya. Ise dan Koneko, dan Yuuto dan Xenovia akan berpencar ke dalam dua kelompok terpisah. Ise dan Koneko akan maju sepanjang interior toko. Yuuto dan Xenovia akan maju sepanjang garasi parkir. Gasper akan bertransformasi menjadi banyak kelelawar dan melakukan pengintaian dan melaporkan kondisi di dalam toko. Menurut kondisi perkembangan kalian, aku, Akeno, dan Asia akan melaju dengan rute kelompok Ise."

Kami mendengarkan instruksi Buchou dan kami memasang mikropon komunikasi di telinga kami semua.

"Baiklah, Iblis Iblis budak manisku! Kita tak akan kalah lagi! kali ini, kita akan menang!"

[Ya!]

Semua orang terisi dengan semangat bertarung. sudah wajar! Kami tak akan kalah seperti waktu itu lagi! kami akan menang! Pasti!

"Kalau begitu, Xenovia, ayo pergi!"

"Ya, Kiba."

Kiba dan Xenovia pergi lebih dulu. Mereka menyerbu keluar dari lantai makan dan menuju ke jalur yang terhubung dengan garasi parkir. Menurut Kiba, sudah dikonfirmasi kalau ada banyak mobil di tempat parkir. Namun, semua itu nampaknya hanya imitasi. Sehingga melaju dengan mobil itu mustahil.

Baiklah, kami selanjutnya yang pergi setelah Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Koneko-chan, ayo pergi!"

"Ya."

Aku dan Koneko-chan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergerak keluar. Koneko-chan sudah memberitahu semua orang kalau dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya.

Inilah yang direncanakan Buchou. Dia memprediksi kalau musuh akan membaca pergerakan kita sebagai berikut.

Aku akan menyerbu ke markas musuh sambil menghindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Agar bisa mempromosi diriku menjadi [Ratu].

Kiba dan Xenovia yang berkecepatan tinggi akan bergerak bersama dan melaju sepanjang garasi parkir menuju markas musuh. Disana mereka akan mengganggu formasi musuh dan menarik perhatian musuh. Agar aku bisa berpromosi menjadi [Ratu], mereka akan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dan menarik musuh menjauh dari markas mereka. Saat aku menjadi [Ratu], semua orang akan sementara mundur dan kemudian menyerang sekali lagi. Buchou juga akan mulai bergerak di waktu ini.

Yang jelas, membuat Sekiryuutei berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] dianggap hal terpenting – atau seperti itulah seharusnya.

Buchou berasumsi kalau kaichou akan membaca kami seperti itu, sehingga dia melakukan hal kebalikannya.

Aku bergerak maju seperti yang Kaichou prediksi. Mereka juga akan menerima serangan. Namun, pasukan penyerang utama kami adalah Kiba dan Xenovia. Itu bukan pengalih perhatian, namun serangan sungguhan. Justru, aku yang akan jadi pengalih perhatian.

Karena lawan akan mengincar aku dan mengirim beberapa assasin mereka, Buchou memprediksi kalau area disekitar [Raja] akan kekurangan orang. Tentu saja, assasin juga akan dikirim setelah kelompok garasi parkir, namun kami menduga tempat itu tak terlalu dijaga ketat dan akan diserbu oleh Kiba dan Xenovia.

Sementara itu, kami akan mengincar [Raja] dan skakmat!

Taktik untuk memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei ini berbeda. Kali ini, aku tak memainkan peran tipe-Kekuatan aktif. Karena aku adalah anggota keluarga Buchou paling terdepan. Aku harus menggabungkan kekuatanku dengan semua orang.

"Ise, semoga berhasil."

"Ise-san! Berjuanglah! Jangan kalah!"

"Ufufu, aku ingin melihat sisi kerenmu!"

Buchou, Asia, dan Akeno-san semuanya memiliki harapan tinggi untukku! Oooh! Aku harus tunjukkan sisi kerenku! Tunggu, biarpun aku bertarung, mereka hanya bisa menontonnya kemudian dari video rekaman...

Aku dan Koneko-chan melaju dengan langkah sedang yang tidak berlari atau berjalan.

Karena suara bisa menggema sepanjang interior toko, lawan akan bisa menilai jarak kami dari mereka kalau kami berlari. Lebih jauh lagi, interior toko adalah mall perbelanjaan panjang horizontal yang membentang dalam garis lurus ke arah kedua ujung. Kami tak punya pilihan selain maju sambil menyembunyikan keberadaan kami.

Yah, biarpun kami menyebutnya departemen store, bahkan takkan memerlukan sepuluh menit untuk berjalan dari satu ujung ke ujung lain. Kami bergerak sambil memperhatikan itu.

...Hmm. Tak ada musuh sejauh mata memandang. Lima menit sudah berlalu sejak Game dimulai, namun karena kami bergerak maju sambil terus siaga, kami baru bergerak maju sepanjang seperempat dari tempat ini.

Kami nampak menghindari pertarungan, dimana kami sebenarnya adalah pengalih perhatian. Aku merasa gugup.

Kemudian, di sampingku, Koneko-chan – telinga kucing menyembul di kepalanya!

Telinga itu bergerak dengan PIKO-PIKO! Apalagi, dia bahkan mengeluarkan ekornya! Sungguh keimutan mematikan! Aneh. Kenapa aku segirang ini!? Biarpun aku tak memiliki fetish loli, apa aku punya fetish loli-hewan!? Mode nekomata Koneko-chan benar benar imut!

Koneko-chan menunjuk ke arah yang agak jauh dan berbicara.

"...Mereka bergerak. Ada dua orang lurus di depan sana bergerak ke arah kita."

"Kamu bisa tahu?"

"...Ya, karena aku melepaskan sebagian senjutsu dalam kondisiku saat ini, aku bisa membaca aliran jiwa dengan sangat baik. Alaminya, aku bisa memahami rincian mereka, tapi..."

Begitu. Tapi, apa kuping kucing itu seperti sensor? Benar benar berguna sekali!

Inilah senjutsu yang bisa membaca jiwa dari sekeliling seseorang! Berpikir soal itu, nekomata bisa memahami segalanya yang terjadi sampai derajat tertentu melalui aroma. Karena dia kucing, hidungnya pasti lebih baik dari Iblis sepertiku yang berasal dari manusia.

"...Berapa lama sampai kita bertemu dengan orang orang itu yang menuju ke arah kita?"

"...Dengan kecepatan mereka, kira kira dalam sepuluh menit."

-Sepuluh menit, huh.

Kami lebih baik mempersiapkan diri kami. Haruskah aku memakai Sacred Gearku secara normal? Atau haruskah aku memakai Balance Breaker? Aku kebingungan diantara keduanya, namun aku masih tak tahu kemampuan macam apa yang lawan miliki.

Poin kuatku adalah – hanya kekuatan fisikku yang cukup kubanggakan. Aku nyaris tak punya sihir. Biarpun aku meningkatkan kekuatan sihirku dengan Sacred Gearku, aku akan kehabisan bensin dengan cepat...biarpun aku memiliki kekuatan besar, kalau aku salah memakainya, aku akan kalah dalam sekejap!

...Aku selalu dalam situasi berbahaya. Aku setidaknya harus camkan itu baik baik.

Koneko-chan memandangku dengan serius. Apa hanya imajinasiku atau pipinya nampak merah?

"...Tidak. Ise-senpai memasang wajah prajurit dalam situasi genting. Biarpun biasanya kamu memasang wajah cabul..."

...Serius!? Apa aku memang normalnya memiliki wajah mesum seperti itu!? Y-Yah, karena aku memiliki khayalan erotis setiap hari, apa boleh buat...

Saat aku menyentuh wajahku dengan tanganku—

"-!"

Koneko-chan tiba tiba menengadah ke langit langit di atas kami.

"...Diatas!"

Apa, apa? Saat aku mengikuti arah pandangan Koneko-chan yang terkejut—

Merentang jauh sampai ke langit langit adalah tali—bukan, benang! Seorang yang turun dari langit langit memakai tali seperti Tarzan itu adalah—

"—Hyodou! Yang pertama menyerang adalah kami!"

Itu Saji! Dia bersiap menyerangku sambil memposisikan dirinya dalam tendangan lutut! Lebih jauh lagi, ada seseorang di punggung Saji!

Aku dengan cepat berlindung memakai gauntletku sebagai tameng.

Dogon!

Dampak dari kekuatan gabungan momentum jatuh + tendangan + bobot mereka berdua disalurkan ke tubuhku melalui gauntletku!

Posisiku berguncang dari kekuatan serangan itu, namun aku akhirnya bisa memulihkan diri dan bersiap menuju ke –musuh di hadapanku.

"Yo, Hyodou."

Saji telah muncul. Di sampingnya, seorang yang menaiki punggungnya tadi—seorang gadis. Anggota dari OSIS, huh. kupikir dia siswa kelas satu. Dia sering terlihat bersama Saji dari belakangnya.

Lengan kanan Saji—memiliki luka ular hitam disekitarnya beberapa kali. Bentuknya berbeda dari sebelumnya! Sebelumnya hanya ada bentuk Kadal tak sempurna disitu. Apa Sacred Gearnya berubah!?...Tunggu, ada luka ular hitam disekitar gauntlet di lengan kiriku juga, dan tersambung dengan Sacred Gear Saji. Dia pasti menaruhnya padaku dalam serangannya tadi!

Ada juga benang yang terhubung ke tangan kiriku, tapi...itu tidak terhubung dengan Sacred Gear Saji. Justru, itu nampaknya terikat ke tempat yang agak jauh. Apa benang ini tersambung sampai ke markas musuh?

Ini terasa aneh, namun rasanya kekuatanku tidak sedang disedot.

Saji menyadari kalau aku memandang Sacred Gearnya, dan berbicara sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Yah, aku sudah berlatih keras. Hasilnya adalah ini. Jadi, saat aku memasang benang di langit langit dan naik ke atas untuk bisa mengobservasi interior toko dari atas, aku melihat dua orang berjalan mengendap endap dari kejauhan. Karena kalian tak menyadariku, aku memakai kesempatan singkat itu untuk melakukan serangan Tarzan."

Begitu. Jadi itu caramu sampai kemari. Ya, aku merasa bisa memahaminya.

Kalau aku datang kemari lebih awal, aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Jadi aku bisa memahami maksudnya.

Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, kan? Hei, Saji.

Kita berdua mirip, kau dan aku. Dari kepala sampai jempol, kita berdua serupa. Dari segi sifat mesum, kesetiaan kita terhadap majikan, kebodohan kita, dan kecenderungan kita untuk hanya bergerak lurus ke depan.

Kita benar benar terlalu mirip. Karena itu aku segera memahaminya. Kalau kau dan aku akan bertarung hari ini.

"Aku juga berlatih. Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh musim panasku dengan dikejar kejar Naga."

Maaf, Saji. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan terus maju. Kemenangan hari ini adalah yang terpenting bagi kami.

Aku harus bisa mengejar Vali. Dia akan mengincarku pada poin tertentu. Pada saat itu, dia bisa saja melukai Buchou, Asia, dan yang lain.

Agar bisa mencegah itu, aku akan menjadi kuat! Aku tak bisa berhenti di tempat seperti ini!

Ya, pada momen itu aku terisi dengan semangat bertarung. kemudian pengumuman yang sulit dipercaya mencapai telingaku dan Koneko-chan!

["Peluncur" pertama Rias-Gremory sama, kalah.]

-! Apa!? Yang mana!? Bukankah Game baru saja dimulai!? Asia bersama dengan Buchou, jadi – Saji menyeringai.

"Seorang yang baru dijatuhkan kemungkinan adalah Gasper-kun."

...Gasper dijatuhkan!? Itu terlalu cepat, bukan!? Bukankah dia bertransformasi menjadi banyak kelelawar dan berkeliaran di dalam toko demi pengintaian?

"Gasper tertangkap."

Saji melanjutkan saat aku sedang berpikir keras.

"Kami menerima informasi dan diberitahu kalau Sacred Gear Gasper-kun disegel menurut aturan. Karena itu, tak terhindarkan kalau ia akan memakai kekuatan Vampirnya. [Dia akan berubah menjadi kelelawar dan mengobservsi situasi di dalam toko]. Inilah yang Kaichou pikirkan. Jadi kami sedikit membenahi markas kami."

Markasmu!? Itu kan toko sayuran. Saji melanjutkan lebih jauh.

"Pertama, salah satu anggota kami bergerak secara mencurigakan di markas Sitri. Kemudian, Gasper-kun yang melakukan pengintaian secara alami akan tertarik dan mengikuti mereka, tahu? Lalu, saat kami menunjukkan kebiasaan yang lebih mencurigakan, dia akan memanggil kelelawar lain yang dia luncurkan dan mulai mengobservasi beberapa dari mereka. Saat semua kelelawar sudah terkumpul, disanalah itu terjadi. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kelelawar saat mereka semua berkumpul, mereka akan kembali menjadi tubuh Gasper. Di dekat tempat semua kelelawar itu berkumpul terdapat – bawang putih, objek yang paling dibenci Vampir. Markas kami adalah toko sayuran di lantai pertama sisi barat. Ada banyak sekali bawang putih disana. Sehingga mudah untuk menangkap Gasper seperti itu."

Jadi mereka menangkap dan menghabisinya saat dia dibuat tak berdaya oleh aroma bawang putih! Tak mungkin! Jadi ada cara semacam itu untuk bisa menangkapnya!?

"Itu cukup sederhana, kan? Tapi biarpun aku mengatakan itu, metode menjatuhkannya ini takkan bekerja lagi. kaichou berkata kalau, tak peduli sekeras apapun latihannya, dia masih takkan mampu mengalahkan kebenciannya terhadap bawang putih. Sungguh beruntung markas kami terletak di lokasi seperti itu, namun kalah ya tetap saja kalah."

...Jadi maksudmu itu adalah titik kelemahannya!? Tidak, tak peduli seberapapun lemahnya dirimu, kamu seharusnya bisa menahan bawang putih sampai poin tertentu, Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Sejak awal, lelucon itu sudah terlalu berlebihan!

Gyasuke! Setelah ini, kita akan lakukan latihan yang membuatmu bisa mengatasi bawang putih! Aku akan mengganti makanan normalmu dengan nasi bawang dan bawang panggang! Kamu tak bisa begitu saja mundur dari pertandingan tanpa melakukan pengintaian dengan benar!

Merasa kesal, aku mencoba mengaktifkan Sacred Gearku, namun—

[Partner, penggandaan kekuatan itu berbahaya. Sekarang karena kau terhubung dengan Sacred Gear orang itu, bagian dari kekuatanmu akan dicuri olehnya kalau kau gandakan.]

-! Benar juga, Sacred Gear Saji memiliki kemampuan menyedot energi dari benda yang terhubung dengannya. Sekarang karena Sacred Gearku dan Sacred Gearnya terhubung, penggandaan akan berbahaya!

[Untuk melepas hubungan ini, kau tak punya pilihan selain memusnahkannya memakai paska-kejutan dari mengaktifkan Balance Breaker!]

Sialan! Sejak awal aku sudah dipaksa melakukan itu! – Aku akan mengaktifkan Balance Breakerku dan menghancurkan sambungan ini!

"Start!"

[Count Down!]

Waktu sampai Balance Breaker bisa digunakan ditampilkan di berlian dan penghitungan sudah dimulai. Karena sudah begini, aku tak bisa memakai kemampuan Sacred Gear normalku! Aku juga tak bisa memakai penggandaan atau transfer sampai aku bertransformasi ke Balance Breaker!

Selama dua menit, aku tak punya pilihan selain menghindari serangan Saji!

Ini adalah pertarungan singkat, namun menentukan. Kami akan memakai momentum pengaktifan Balance Breaker untuk terus melaju ke arah [Raja]! Dan kemungkinan yang bisa melakukan itu adalah Kiba dan Xenovia. Aku akan bertindak sebagai pengalih perhatian dan menyibukkan mereka disini!

Agar bisa mengambil jarak, aku mencoba mundur untuk sementara dari sini, namun – aku ditarik oleh benang dan kehilangan keseimbanganku! Sudah kuduga, Sacred Gear Saji memang merepotkan!

"Apa kau mau kabur, Hyodou!?"

Dalam sekejap, ruang diantara kami dipersempit dan – Don! Tendangan dihantamkan ke perutku!

Gahoh! Tubuh atasku terdorong ke bawah oleh tendangan Saji. Tapi, aku sudah memusatkan kekuatan di tulang dadaku dan menghindari kemungkinan luka terburuk. Hehehe, ini karena aku melakukan latihan dasar dengan tepat. Aku sangat percaya pada kekuatan otot perutku!

"Heh, biarpun aku menendangmu cukup serius disana. Kau juga sepertinya tak melakukan latihan setengah setengah."

Tak memberikan luka yang dia pikir akan fatal, Saji tersenyum pahit.

Mustahil untuk kabur disini! Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu menyerang dari depan!

Aku menyerah untuk mengambil jarak dari Saji dan tiba tiba menyerbu ke arahnya! Aku tak terlalu handal dalam adu tinju dengan tubuhku, tapi aku sudah mengakumulasi banyak latihan dasar! Aku sudah membentuk tubuhku untuk pertarungan jarak dekat! Yang tersisa hanya percaya pada tubuhku!

Aku meremas tinjuku dan mencoba memukul Saji, namun – Saji menembakkan benang padaku dari lengan kanannya! Apa dia berniat menghisap kekuatanku!? Aku mencoba bertahan, tapi benang itu melewatiku dan melekatkan dirinya ke lampu toko.

"Nimura! Pakai kacamata hitam yang kita dapatkan di toko sebelumnya!"

Saji dan si kouhai Saji mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari saku mereka dan mengenakannya! Apa yang mereka—saat aku kebingungan sejenak, aku segera memahami maksud dibaliknya.

Kah!

Lampu toko mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan menyerang mataku dan Koneko-chan! Sial! Mereka membutakan kami!

[Mereka mengenaimu. Dia membuat ledakan cahaya hanya dalam sekejap dengan mengaitkan benangnya ke lampu dan mengirim kekuatan sihir ke dalamnya]

Jangan menjelaskannya setenang itu, Ddraig! Gawat! Aku tak bisa membuka mataku—

Dogon!

"Guhah!"

Sekali lagi, aku menerima hantaman di perutku! Karena aku tak memperkuat otot perutku kali ini, aku menerima hantaman dengan keras! Kemudian, saat tubuhku tengah terhuyung, aku menerima serangan lain dari Saji di punggungku!

Oooooowwwww! Rasa sakitnya mengumpul di tubuhku, dan kemudian rahangku—

Bagan!

Serangan telak dari Saji dengan tajam menghantam rahangku!

Dari serangan bertubi tubi itu, aku jatuh ke lantai.

...Kuh...dia mengenaiku. Dia benar benar sudah mencuri start...lebih jauh lagi, dia memukulku sangat telak.

Gigiku bergeretak oleh hantaman di rahangku. Mulutku juga terluka oleh itu. rasa darah menyebar di mulutku. Daya pandangku pulih kembali dan – saat masih menundukkan kepala ke tanah, aku menengadah dan...

Aku melihat Saji mengarahkan tangannya padaku dan mencoba menembakkan peluru sihir ke arahku! Dia berniat melakukan serangan penghabisan! Aku dengan cepat bangkit dan bergulung ke sisi.

Don!

Lubang besar tercipta di lantai dari peluru sihir yang dia tembakkan! Kekuatan apa itu!? itu benar benar serangan penghabisan! Itu berbahaya! Aku hampir saja dikalahkan sebelum mengaktifkan Balance Breaker! Aku takkan bisa berkata apa apa tentang yang terjadi pada Gasper nanti!

"...Tidak buruk, Saji."

"Hyodou, aku serius. Aku akan benar benar mengalahkanmu, Sekiryuutei."

-. Mata Saji terisi penuh oleh keyakinan kuat. Aku bisa tahu kalau keseriusannya sangat besar.

Kemudian, Saji mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menembakkan hembusan sihir lain.

Don!

Dia menembakkan massa sihir bervolume besar lain! Namun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Kemungkinan, dia mencoba mengikuti aturan yang memerintahkan supaya tak merusak bangunan sebisa mungkin.

Namun, serangan itu sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan lawan sepertiku!

Aku mengelak, dan toko tempatku berdiri sebelumnya hancur oleh hembusan sihir.

Namun, bagaimana Saji meluncurkan serangan seperti itu!? Kudengar dia memiliki sihir rendah sepertiku. Namun, bagaimana dia bisa meluncurkan serangan semacam itu!?

Pada momen itu, aku mataku terbelalak. Karena Sacred Gear Saji menghubungkan benangnya dengan dadanya – ke jantungnya.

-Sumber serangan berturut turut Saji adalah energi kehidupannya!?

"Saji! Kau! Apa kau mengubah energi kehidupanmu sendiri...menjadi kekuatan sihir!?"

"Itu benar. Dengan sihir payahku, hanya ini cara bagiku untuk menembakkan serangan kuat. Aku mengubah energi kehidupanku menjadi energi sihir memakai kemampuan Sacred Gearku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku [Mengorbankan Nyawaku] disini."

"Apa kau benar benar berniat mati...!?"

Saji – tersenyum dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk mati. Aku berniat mengalahkanmu dengan niat mati – apa kau memahami frustasi kami, dimana impian kami ditertawakan!? Apa kau paham betapa kerasnya kami mempercayai impian kami!? Pertarungan ini tengah disiarkan di seluruh Dunia Bawah. Kami harus menunjukkan keseriusan kelompok Sitri di depan orang orang yang mentertawakan kami!"

Tiba tiba, aku mengingat adegan itu!

-Ya, ini sangat mirip dengan saat aku menyerbu ke dalam pesta pertunangan Buchou!

Aku tak mempedulikan nyawaku sendiri dan menyerbu begitu saja demi menyelamatkan Buchou. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menolong Buchou, biarpun harus mati. Pertarungan ini sangat mirip dengan adegan itu.

Saji, kau sama denganku pada saat itu.

Saat aku dan Saji tengah bertarung sengit dengan mengelak dan menghajar pada saat itu, Koneko-chan dan kouhai Saji sudah mulai saling menyerang dan bertahan di samping kami.

Koneko-chan lebih superior dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Meskipun begitu, wanita lawannya bisa mengimbanginya dan pertarungan menjadi sangat sengit.

Namun, setelah tinju Koneko-chan menghantam pipi lawannya, sebuah perubahan terjadi. Tubuh kouhai Saji berguncang sedikit. Matanya juga nampak sedikit nanar. Apa dia menerima luka dari gelombang kejut tinju Koneko-chan!?

Koneko-chan tak melewatkan celah itu! Dia menyelimuti tinjunya dalam aura putih pucat dan menghantamkannya ke dada lawannya!

Bang!

Suara yang terdengar bagus menggema sepanjang sekeliling. Dalam sekejap itu, kouhai Saji terjatuh di atas lututnya.

"...Aku menghantamkan tinju yang terlapisi energi jiwa padamu. Karena luka ini juga ikut merusak aliran pembuluh darah dalam tubuhmu saat itu, kamu takkan bisa memakai sihir lagi. Lebih jauh lagi, serangan itu juga menembus sampai ke organ dalammu...kamu takkan bisa bergerak lagi."

Itulah kata Koneko-chan!

Sensei pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya!

[Gaya bertarung sejati Koneko, yang menggabungkan senjutsu dan pertarungan tangan kosong, akan menjadi senjata ampuh. Serangan yang tidak hanya merusak tubuh lawan, namun juga pembuluh darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka akan merusak aura musuh sampai ke dasar dasarnya. Namun, kalau dia menjadi termangsa oleh kekuatan, dia harus segera berhenti memakainya. Senjutsu bisa membaca dan memakai energi jiwa, namun juga menyerap kejahatan dan hasrat jahat yang mengalir di dunia. Kakak Koneko menjadi seperti itu karena dia terlalu banyak menyerap kejahatan juga.]

Ini ledakan tinju Koneko-chan!? Dia menembakkan tinju yang terisi energi jiwa. Ia memberi luka luar, tentu saja, namun kekuatan destruktif utamanya adalah – luka yang dihantamkan ke dalam tubuh! Ia mengirim energi jiwa yang menyelimuti tinjunya ke tubuh lawannya dan memberi kerusakan pada organ internal mereka!

Biarpun serangan dari tinju itu tidak terlalu kuat, asalkan energi jiwa yang ditembakkan bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh lawan – efeknya akan mematikan!

Seperti yang pernah kulihat di buku. Aku sendiri tak terlatih dalam organ internal!

Tinju yang memberi luka pada organ dalam! Jadi ini serangan yang Koneko-chan telah segel. Kalau dia memakainya baik baik, dia mungkin bisa menjadi budak dengan serangan paling efektif diantara kami.

"...Saji-senpai, maafkan aku."

Setelah dia mengeluarkan kata kata itu, tubuh si kouhai bersinar dan dia menghilang dari sini. Dia telah kalah dan telah dipindahkan ke tempat lain karena dia telah menerima luka serius.

["Pion" pertama Sona Sitri-sama, kalah.]

Kami mendengar pengumuman lain. Dengan ini, tiap tiap tim sudah kehilangan satu orang.

"...Aku sudah menjadi Kucing Neraka. Aku takkan kalah."

Baiklah, karena Koneko-chan sudah memutuskan sambil bersikap cool, aku juga harus menunjukkan kehebatanku sebagai senpai!

Namun, aku sudah kesulitan dengan hanya menghindari peluru sihir Saji. Aku akan menerima luka serius kalau serangan itu menyentuh tubuhku. Dengan kekuatan sihir sebanyak itu diisi ke dalam tiap tembakan, akan mematikan kalau sampai mengenaiku. Itu benar benar kekuatan jiwa dan semangatnya!

"Haahaaa...haahaa..."

Tapi, kelelahan Saji dari terus menerus menembakkan peluru sihir juga sangat parah. Dia takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!

"...Ise-senpai, akan kubantu."

Koneko-chan mencoba mendekat.

"Tidak, Koneko-chan. Tolong biarkan aku melakukan ini diantara aku dan Saji saja."

Saat aku menolak bantuannya, Koneko-chan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Itu tidak bagus. Ini pertarungan tim. Mari bekerja bersama."

"Ya, seperti ucapanmu, Koneko-chan. Namun, selagi dia bertarung melawanku, Saji tak membuat serangan langsung ke Koneko-chan. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja melekatkan benang itu ke Koneko-chan dan menghisap kekuatanmu. Menurutmu kenapa dia tak melakukan hal itu?"

Koneko-chan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, namun Saji menjawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh keteguhan.

"...Maaf, Toujou Koneko-chan. Aku ingin menang melawan Hyodou, melawan Sekiryuutei satu lawan satu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Impian kami serius. Kami akan membangun sekolah. Kami akan mendirikan sekolah tanpa diskriminasi di Dunia Bawah. Dan aku akan menjadi Guru...itulah impianku...pertarungan ini sedang disiarkan sepanjang Dunia Bawah. Karena itu ini memiliki arti. Aku, seorang [Pion]! Akan menang melawan [Pion] yang sama, Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei! Aku akan mengalahkan Sekiryuutei! Aku akan menang dan mengatakannya dengan berani! Kalau aku akan menjadi Guru!"

Saji serius. Tatapannya begitu kuat dan tak terisi kesuraman atau kemurungan sama sekali.

Aku juga berbicara pada Koneko-chan.

"Jadi seperti itulah. Kalau aku kabur begitu saja dari tantangannya, aku takkan kelihatan cool, kan? kalau aku tak melakukannya – karena itu, aku harus melakukannya. Karena aku temannya, aku tak punya pilihan selain melawannya dengan serius. Aku harus melakukannya! Kalau tidak, aku takkan bisa menunjukkan wajahku pada Buchou!"

Ya, kami berdua sangat mirip. Dari kepala sampai jempol, kami serupa – kami berdua idiot tak berpengalaman.

Setelah mendengar itu, Koneko-chan menurunkan tinjunya dan mengambil jarak dari kami.

" " Terima kasih " "

Aku dan Saji berterima kasih pada Koneko-chan di saat yang sama.

Tapi, kenapa Saji mengaitkan benang tidak hanya ke Sacred Gearku, tapi juga secara langsung di lengan kiriku?

[Dia ingin mencegah kemampuan pengganda Sacred Gearmu dari dipulihkan dan mengalir ke tubuhnya di saat yang sama saat dia menghisap kekuatanmu. Dia tahu itu, kalau dia menghisap baik kekuatanmu dan kekuatan Sacred Gear di saat yang sama, tubuhnya takkan kuat menerimanya dan akan meledak. Dia berencana menghentikan penghitungan Balance Breaker dan mengembalikanmu ke wujud normal.]

Sungguh Sacred Gear yang kompleks!

"—Ini tak ada habisnya, huh."

Saat Saji mendesah, dia mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir yang sangat berbeda dari tadi diantara kedua tangannya! Ukurannya besar! Itu akan mempengaruhi seluruh sekeliling kita!

Saat aku merasakan itu, kekuatan sihir itu ditekan dan mengecil. Kemudian, peluru sihir seukuran softball diciptakan diantara tangan Saji.

"Dengan ini, takkan mempengaruhi area sekeliling, dan hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhmu."

Setelah membuat itu, Saji – dia bernafas terengah engah. Serangan yang terisi seluruh kehendaknya. Itulah yang dia baru ciptakan.

Dia berniat membunuhku dengan itu. Saji tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sangat iri padamu. Kebanggaan dari majikan dan senpaimu. Sang Sekiryuutei. Semua orang mengenal tentangmu. Tapi, meski aku [Pion] yang sama denganmu, aku tak punya apa apa! Tak punya apa apa! Karena itu, aku memakai seluruh kebanggaan dan kepercayaan diriku. Aku akan membunuhmu, sang Sekiryuutei!"

Itulah teriakan Saji. Aku tak paham. Ternyata dia memandangku seperti itu...

Tapi, aku – akan mengalahkan impianmu! Aku memiliki impianku sendiri, Buchou memiliki impiannya sendiri! Demi memenuhi semua itu, kita mengorbankan nyawa kita, bersama!

Tooon!

Saji akhirnya menembakkan serangan yang terisi segenap keyakinannya! Aku mencoba menghindarinya, namun—

Saji melepaskan benang yang melekat pada Boosted Gearku di ujungnya dan menembakkannya ke arah kakiku!

Boosted Gearku dan lantai di kakiku terikat satu sama lain oleh benang itu! Aku mencoba menariknya, namun benang itu terlalu keras dan liat, dan aku tak bisa membebaskan Boosted Gearku dari lantai!

Ini gawat! Kalau terus begini, aku takkan bisa menghindari sihir yang mendekat! Balance Breaker akan aktif tak lama lagi, tapi ternyata waktunya tidak tepat!

Aku tak punya pilihan selain meneguhkan diriku sendiri! Peluru sihir mengenaiku!

Doooooooooooooon!

Momen ia menghantam, peluru sihir itu meledak terbuka dan auranya menyebar sepanjang sekeliling!

Dalam sekejap itu.

[Divide!]

Gauntlet putih muncul di tangan kananku dan menangkap serangan Saji.

...Aku menerima setengah serangannya. Namun, sisi yang lain dilenyapkan oleh kekuatan Hakuryuukou. Tubuhku tak bisa menahannya lagi...tapi, aku takkan menerima luka lebih besar lagi!

"—Peluru sihirku dibagi dua!?"

Saji terkejut.

"Aku bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini meski hanya sedikit saat berlatih di pegunungan. Tapi, ada beberapa syarat pengaktifannya. Pertama, kesempatan pengaktifannya kurang dari sepuluh persen. Ini mendekati judi. Kedua, ini juga memerlukan keteguhan. Ini adalah energi kehidupanku. Tak peduli aktifasi itu berhasil atau gagal, energi kehidupanku akan tersedot saat aku mencoba memakainya. Ini judi yang cukup menyeramkan, bukan?"

Judiku telah berhasil. Namun energi kehidupanku tersedot banyak. Usai menyelesaikan tugasnya, gauntlet putih itu segera lenyap dari lengan kananku. Aku masih bisa memakainya, tapi tak mampu membuatnya tetap terwujud.

Namun, berkat itu, akhirnya sempurna juga. penghitungan Boosted Gear – selesai!

"Aku juga mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti di tempat seperti ini. Ayo majuuuuuuu! Bersinarlah! Boosted Geaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Menanggapi teriakanku, suara Sacred Gearku membahana!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Aura merah sangat besar yang menyilaukan mengelilingiku dan berubah menjadi armor.

Di saat yang sama, kekuatan luar biasa mengalir ke dalam tubuhku.

-Sekitar sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak Game dimulai.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah beberapa menit sejak Game sudah dimulai. Aku –Kiba, dan Xenovia memasuki tempat parkir multi-lantai.

Kami terus maju ke depan sambil dengan waspada melihat lihat sepanjang tempat parkir yang sunyi senyap. Karena kami sudah menemui banyak mata mata sepanjang misi kami, bergerak maju seperti ini adalah poin kuat kami.

Aku berjalan ke depan, dan kemudian, setelah aku mengkonfirmasi kalau tak ada seorangpun yang bersembunyi di lokasi di depan sana, aku memanggil Xenovia di belakangku agar dia juga terus bergerak maju. Kami mengulangi ini berkali kali dan perlahan berhasil mencapai tempat parkir.

Rencana kami adalah turun sepanjang lorong mobil di lantai kedua dan turun ke lantai pertama. Elevator disini juga berfungsi, tapi kami takut diserang selagi menaikinya.

Kami tak punya pilihan selain terus bergerak dengan metode yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Kami bergerak turun sepanjang lorong dari lantai kedua dan turun ke lantai pertama dari tempat parkir.

-Ada sebuah sosok di hadapan kami.

Melihat dengan seksama, itu adalah gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam panjang—

Aku mengenalnya. [Ratu] Kaichou, "Wakil Presiden dari OSIS", Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Dia memegang naginata[1] di tangannya.

Itu benar, kudengar dia adalah pengguna naginata. Dan dia memiliki peringkat tinggi dalam penggunaannya juga.

"Apa kabar, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san. Aku tahu kalau kalian akan datang kemari."

Shinra-senpai berbicara dengan kalem. Ada dua gadis di sisinya—seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi dan seorang gadis langsing yang membawa pedang Jepang.

Gadis tinggi itu bernama Yura-san, seorang [Benteng]. Si gadis yang membawa pedang Jepang bernama Meguri-san, seorang [Kuda].

Yura-san handal dalam teknik bertarung tangan kosong, dimana Meguri-san adalah anggota klan yang menjalani hidup mereka dengan melenyapkan roh jahat.

Begitu, jadi anda menempatkan orang orang di tempat parkir ini, Sona-kaichou. Dia berhasil membaca kami. Dia sudah mengamankan tempat ini...dia memprediksi kalau kemungkinan kamilah yang akan menyerang.

Xenovia mencabut pedang yang dia bawa di punggungnya dan aku juga menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis di tanganku.

Xenovia tak menggunakan Durandal. Dengan aturan spesial itu, dia takkan bisa bertarung baik dengan Durandal. Karena kekuatannya tak bisa dikendalikan, nanti bisa menghancurkan seluruh bangunan ini.

["Peluncur" pertama Rias Gremory-sama kalah.]

-! Kekalahan salah satu rekan kami terdengar dari pengumuman. Sulit membayangkan kalau itu adalah Asia-san. Aku tak paham bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi kemungkinan Gasper lah yang sudah dikalahkan.

"Kalem sekali kamu."

Shinra-senpai mengatakan itu.

"Ya, karena aku takkan bisa bertahan kalau aku tak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini."

Aku merespon dengan sangat kalem. Meski di dalam hatiku, aku merasa miris. Karena aku bahkan meraskana frustasi dan penyesalan karena kehilangan seorang teman.

Gasper-kun. kemungkinan, dia dijatuhkan sebelum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Aku akan mengayunkan pedangku untuk membalaskan kekalahanmu.

"Astaga, itu karena dia tak cukup melatih tubuhnya."

Disampingku, Xenovia mendesah. Dia juga sangat kalem—Itulah menurutku, namun matanya tidak.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka mengalahkan kouhai imutku. Aku harus membalaskannya."

Tekanan mengerikan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tekanan itu bahkan sampai padaku, rekannya. Dia ternyata memiliki sisi lembut bagi temannya juga. Disamping penampilannya, dia juga merasa kalau Gasper-kun sangat imut. Menyadari kekalahannya adalah hal tak termaafkan baginya.

Bersama, kami mempersiapkan senjata spesial kami dan sambil memperpendek jarak diantara kami dan lawan kami – kami menyerbu maju!

Giiiiiiiiiiiin!

Aku dan Shinra-senpai, serta Xenovia dan Meguri-san bersilang pedang. Percikan percikan muncul dari hantaman pedang, dan suara denting keras menggema.

Dalam sekejap itu, Meguri-san menyadari apa yang Xenovia pegang di tangannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"...Pedang Suci!?"

Dia mengeluarkan suara kekagetan.

Ya, Xenovia tengah memegang pedang suci. Lebih jauh lagi, itu pedang Suci Legendaris.

"Ya, ini namanya Ascalon. Ise meminjamkannya untukku."

[!?]

Azazel-sensei telah menyadari Ascalon, yang terasimilasi ke dalam Boosted Gear.

"Ise, tak bisakah kamu mencabut itu?"

Karena kata kata ini, fakta kalau Ascalon bisa dilepaskan dari Sacred Gear akhirnya terungkap. Sensei kemudian buru buru memberi Xenovia rencana latihan untuk lebih terbiasa dengan Ascalon.

Sepertinya dia telah berlatih menggunakan Ascalon ketika berlatih diluar. Karena kekuatan Pembunuh Naga dan kekuatan Sekiryuutei tertanam di dalam Ascalon, ia telah berubah menjadi senjata spesial yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

Mungkin tidak sebanding kekuatan destruktif Durandal, namun dari segi kemudahan pemakaian, pedang itu lebih mudah ditangani daripada Durandal.

Namun, itu artinya Ise-kun tak memiliki Ascalon pada saat ini. Tapi kelihatannya Ise-kun takkan memerlukan Ascalon kali ini...

Setelah itu, aku dan Xenovia memasuki pertarungan pedang berkecepatan tinggi dengan lawan kami.

Kami memastikan untuk menghindari satu sama lain, namun ada seseorang di pihak lawan, yakni si [Benteng] Yura-san, yang membuatku agak cemas.

Bergantung pada gerakannya, kami akan tahu apakah dia akan menganggap salah satu dari kami berbahaya dan akan mengincar entah aku atau Xenovia.

Sambil tetap waspada pada Yura-san, aku terus menembakkan Pedang Suci Iblisku pada wakil presiden! Pedangku dan Pedang Xenovia memancarkan aura suci! kalau kami berhasil mendaratkan serangan ke tubuh lawan, kerusakan besar akan tercipta. Kalau itu terjadi, mereka akan segera kalah, karena teknik penyembuh tidak ada disini.

Hanya satu serangan pedang. Kalau mereka terkena satu serangan pedang kami, itu akan menjadi kemenangan kami!

Saat ia berganti diantara serangan dan pertahanan, Xenovia tiba tiba membuat lubang di ruang. Normalnya, siapapun akan berpikir kalau dia akan mewujudkan Durandal disini.—Namun ternyata tidak.

Aura suci mengalir dari robekan di ruang dan menyelimuti dirinya disekitar Ascalon yang Xenovia pegang.

"—Sambil terus mengunci Durandal di dalam ruang!? Kamu hanya mengeluarkan aura sucinya!?"

Shinra-senpai nampak kaget saat dia menyadari itu. Xenovia tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku disarankan cara yang menarik untuk memakai Durandal. Aku entah bagaimana bisa memakainya dalam latihanku. Sekarang, aku bisa memakainya lebih efisien."

Buchou dan Azazel-sensei juga sangat memandang tinggi Durandal Xenovia. Di saat yang sama, mereka merasa kalau sangat disayangkan jika dia tak bisa mengendalikan pedang itu.

Durandal adalah Pedang Suci yang memiliki ketajaman sangat besar. Sehingga, kalau pemiliknya tak bisa mengendalikannya, ia akan menjadi pedang assasin. Kenyataannya, Xenovia memakai Durandal, namun itu juga fakta kalau dia juga dibuat kesusahan dalam mengontrol kekuatan destruktifnya.

Dia mungkin bisa mengontrolnya suatu saat nanti. Namun, sampai saat itu akan berbahaya untuk mengayunkan pedang assasin itu secara sembrono. Sehingga, sensei mendapat sebuah ide.

"Tak bisakah kamu melepaskan hanya aura Durandal saja dari ruang terpisah? Kamu lakukan itu lalu balutkan pada Ascalon atau Pedang Suci yang Kiba ciptakan."

Aku juga dibuat tercengang oleh ide menakjubkan untuk memakai Ascalon dan pedangku seperti ini.

Durandal hanya perlu dikunci di ruang itu dan ia akan terus menyalurkan aura suci kuatnya. Hanya auranya yang dikeluarkan dari ruang terpisah dan kekuatannya disalurkan ke pedang kami.

Itu bukan Durandal sendiri, namun kekuatan yang sebanding dengan itu sendiri tengah disalurkan tanpa batas ke pedang berbeda. Itu – adalah kekuatan baru Ascalon yang Xenovia pegang di tangannya.

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel. Dia telah menunjukkan segala kemungkinan ini pada kami. Malaikat Jatuh seperti itu pernah menjadi musuh kami. Aku bersyukur karena sekarang dia ada di pihak kami.

Xenovia menyerang lawannya dengan aura Ascalon + Durandal!

Giin! Giiiiin!

Cahaya dan percikan perak berkilat dalam kegelapan di tempat parkir. Keahlian dan pedang yang dimiliki oleh [Kuda] Meguri-san memang spesial, namun dia secara perlahan disudutkan oleh kecepatan dan kekuatan Xenovia!

"Rasakan ini!"

Tak melewatkan celah untuk sesaat, Xenovia dengan sekejap menyudutkan lawannya! Kena dia!

Namun, ada seseorang yang melangkah ke dalam ruang diantara mereka—si [Benteng] Yura-san!

Saat dia mengacungkan tangannya di depan Xenovia—

"Reverse!"

Xenovia melepaskan serangannya, namun aura suci telah menghilang dan berubah menjadi aura Iblis!

Tebasan Xenovia menjadi serangan yang terjebak oleh momentum, dan pada momen itu pedangnya ditangkap oleh Yura-san dan ditangkis. Yura-san mencoba mengejarnya dalam kondisi itu, namun Xenovia memulihkan keseimbangannya dan menghindari tendangannya.

Gashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Tendangan itu menghempaskan sejumlah mobil dengan kekuatannya. Serangan langsung akan sangat berbahaya!

Aku menjadi terdiam membisu oleh fenomena barusan itu. Aura suci berubah menjadi aura Iblis?

Yura-san tadi meneriakkan "reverse". Dengan kata lain, dia mengubah aura suci menjadi aura Iblis? Apa itu kemampuan Yura-san? Atau Sacred Gearnya? Aku tak memahami alasan untuk itu, tapi ini sangat merepotkan.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut tipe-serangan balik. Itu kasus spesial, namun akan gawat kalau serangan balik itu digunakan ketika Yura-san dan Meguri-san bekerja bersama.

Kekuatan suci Ascalon dibalik dan diubah menjadi kekuatan Iblis. Hanya luka biasa yang akan diterima Iblis dari kekuatan Iblis. Karena asal muasal Iblis adalah dari sihir Iblis. Itu hanya akan menjadi tebasan biasa.

Xenovia juga memiliki keahlian luar biasa, namun pertarungannya akan terganggu karena dia telah berlatih dan bertarung berbasis Pedang Suci. kalau dia menerima serangan balik, bahkan Xenovia akan jatuh.

...Baiklah, kelompok Sitri. Kalau sudah begini—

"Xenovia! Tukar posisi denganku!"

Oleh teriakanku, aku dan Xenovia bertukar tempat dan mengganti lawan kami masing masing.

Ini tak apa apa. Dengan Pedang Suci Iblisku, efek dari "reverse" mereka tak akan ada artinya karena tak ada yang bisa dibalikkan ketika kekuatan suci dan Iblis tergabung bersama.

Yura-san juga tak menggunakan posisi "reverse"nya, dan dia mulai menyerangku bersama dengan Meguri-san.

Di samping kami, Xenovia dan Shinra-senpai mulai menebas satu sama lain. Serangan ganas Xenovia begitu kencang dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyudutkan Shinra-senpai di depan dinding!

-Dia pasti menang!

Xenovia, lekaslah selesaikan dia!

Seolah pikiranku dikirimkan padanya, Xenovia mengangkat Ascalon dan memasuki postur untuk serangan penghabisan! Dia bisa melakukannya! Kalau kita bisa menjatuhkan [Ratu], maka seluruh situasi kita akan jadi lebih mudah!

"Dengan ini—pertarungan sudah ditentukan!"

Saat Xenovia mengayunkan Ascalon pada Shinra-senpai dan memberikan serangan kritis—dalam sekejap itu.

"—Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice[2]."

Cermin besar dengan ornamen muncul di depan Shinra-senpai!

Tebasan Xenovia berlanjut tanpa berhenti dan menghancurkan cermin itu!

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

"-!?"

Sebuah gelombang dilepaskan dari cermin yang rusak dan menyerang Xenovia!

Dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya, Xenovia memuncratkan darah dari sekujur tubuhnya!

"Saat cermin ini dihancurkan, dampak darinya digandakan dan kembali pada lawan.—Aku adalah pengguna serangan balik. Kiba Yuuto-kun, salah besar untuk mengirim tipe-Kekuatan Xenovia-san untuk melawanku."

Shinra-senpai mendengus.

"Gahah!"

Tergeletak di permukaan jalan, Xenovia batuk batuk darah dari mulutnya dengan kesakitan.

-Mereka mendapat kita! Kemampuannya berbeda dari yang aku sudah dengar. Mungkinkah dia mengalami pertumbuhan berbeda dan memperoleh kemampuan baru!?

"Satu satunya yang tersisa adalah Kiba Yuuto. Hanya kamu yang masih ada."

Mereka bertiga mendekatiku. Aku memungut Xenovia dan kemudian dengan cepat menyembunyikan diriku di dalam bayangan terdekat.

Aku menempatkan Xenovia di bawah bayangan mobil dan mengeluarkan obat obatan medis yang tadi kuambil dari toko obat sebelum pertandingan.

Kami benar benar kalah barusan. Sampai dia menempatkan dua pengguna serangan-balik disini...sepertinya Sona-Kaichou berniat menghancurkan kami lebih dulu. Jadi dia sudah memprediksi kalau kamilah penyerang utama disini.

Memang, mereka adalah ancaman bagi kami yang memiliki kaki cepat dan pengguna Pedang Suci. Kaichou telah menutup kelemahan mereka masing masing dengan membuat mereka mengeroyok kami dan memaksa kami menggunakan kekuatan suci.

-Mungkinkah dia sudah memprediksi segalanya sampai poin ini!?

Xenovia...berada dalam kondisi serius. Dia telah menerima kekuatan Durandal dan Ascalon yang digandakan!

Kalau Sacred Gear Shinra-senpai adalah tipe yang membalik serangan suci dengan sempurna, maka akan jadi kekalahan seketika bagi kami. Kalau ditangani dengan sembrono, Xenovia bisa saja mati.

Dengan luka luka ini, kemundurannya dari medan tempur sudah takkan lama lagi. Dia akan benar benar kalah dengan serangan berikutnya.

Buchou adalah satu satunya yang membawa "Air Mata Phoenix". Kami juga tak bisa memakai teknik penyembuh disini.

Xenovia memegang tanganku saat aku mengobatinya dan berbicara.

"...Abaikan aku, Kiba. Aku akan segera lenyap dari tempat ini saat aku mundur tak lama lagi karena luka luka ini."

Namun aku menjauhkan tanganku darinya dan terus mengobatinya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, tahukah kamu, aku berjanji kalau aku takkan dengan mudah mengabaikan rekanku sendiri."

"...Lunak sekali. Kamu jadi seperti Ise."

Aku tersenyum oleh kata kata itu.

"Itu membuatku senang. Karena bagian dariku juga berpikir kalau aku ingin menjadi seperti dia."

Itu benar, aku menginginkan semangat yang takkan pernah menyerah seperti Ise-kun. Dia sungguh hebat.

Biarpun dia tahu kalau dia lemah, dia masih tetap maju ke arah lawan. Dia mengecilkan dirinya sendiri, namun faktanya, dia memahami dirinya lebih dari siapapun dan terus berusaha keras.

Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah bukan tandingannya lagi dari segi kekuatan fisik biasa. Usaha dan keberaniannya dalam memasuki teritori musuh layak dikagumi. Maju selangkah demi selangkah dengan usaha keras, perkembangannya lebih terhormat dari siapapun juga.

"Menjadi seperti Ise? Maksudmu menjadi seorang mesum?"

"Itu sifat alaminya Ise-kun – aku ingin memiliki keberanian dan semangatnya."

Oleh kata kata itu, Xenovia tertawa kering.

"...Itu sama sekali tak cocok untukmu lho."

Aku juga berpikir seperti itu.

"Benar. Namun, selama aku bisa menggerakkan meski hanya satu jari, aku takkan jatuh!"

"...Begitu. Apa kamu menyuruh orang sepertiku untuk bergerak karena aku masih bisa menggerakkan jariku? Kamu lelaki kejam."

"Kalau aku jatuh, akan kulakukan yang bisa kulakukan, biarpun aku hanya bisa menggerakkan satu milimeter atau inchi. Karena kalau tidak—penyesalan karena tak melakukan apa apa akan lebih menyakitkan sampai aku mau mati!"

["Pion" pertama Sona Sitri-sama telah kalah.]

Ada pengumuman. Sepertinya seseorang telah menjatuhkan seorang lawan. Kami juga harus bertahan.

Suara langkah kaki musuh semakin mendekat.

-Xenovia.

Kamu akan segera mundur dari sini. Tapi sebelum itu, kupikir akan kutunjukkan ini padamu. Aku kemudian muncul di depan tiga lawan.

"Sudahkah kamu menyiapkan dirimu?"

Bersiap memakai naginatanya, Shinra-senpai mendekat.

Robekan kecil di ruang muncul di belakangku. Xenovia membuatnya terbentuk. Kalau begini takkan terlihat musuh, karena ini adalah titik buta. Kemudian, aura Durandal mengalir padaku.

Baiklah, Xenovia, akan kutunjukkan padamu.

Teknik ini yang diciptakan oleh kau dan aku, dua [Kuda] Rias Gremory!

Zazazazan!

Pedang Pedang Suci Iblis menyembul dimana mana di dalam tempat parkir ini. Aura Suci Iblis yang menyelimuti mereka mungkin sedikit. Tapi, kalau aura Durandal ditambahkan di dalamnya, maka lain lagi ceritanya.

"—Durandal Birth!"

Serangan itu menusuk tubuh Yura-san dan Meguri-san. Tepat saat tubuh mereka mulai bersinar, mereka menghilang dari tempat ini.

Dua sudah jatuh. Shinra-senpai - Nampaknya sudah kabur dan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Di lenganku, tubuh Xenovia mulai bersinar.

"Kiba. Itu serangan yang bagus."

Ekspresinya diselimuti oleh senyum seiring tubuhnya semakin memudar. Lalu aku juga tersenyum dan melihat kepergiannya.

"Ya, saat kamu dan aku bekerja bersama lagi, kita bisa membuat lebih banyak pedang suci bersemi."

Bobot tubuhnya semakin menghilang dan kemudian dia sendiri juga menghilang.

Pariiiiiiiiin.

Setelah membuat suara berjeda pendek, pedang pedang suci yang menyembul dimana mana sepanjang tempat ini hancur dan lenyap menjadi ketiadaan.


	5. Chapter 5

Beberapa menit setelah aku mulai bertarung dengan Saji.

Dia dan aku masih bertukar pukulan terhadap satu sama lain. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, aku yang lebih unggul. Saji sudah babak belur. Dia tengah mempertahankan dirinya memakai benang yang dibundel di lengannya sebagai perisai, namun dia tak bisa menangkis setiap serangan.

Kadang kadang dia dihajar sampai jatuh sampai poin dia menabrak dinding toko di belakangnya. Pertarungan tangan kosong kami nampak sebanding. Namun, serangan dan pertahananku meningkat sampai poin dimana kami bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan. Aku masih belum mencapai kekuatan sejatiku, namun...

Aku menghajarnya berkali kali. Meskipun begitu, dia masih berdiri. Biarpun kakinya bergetar sembari dia melakukan itu!

Dia melempar tinju ke armorku. Tinju Saji sudah remuk. Aku bisa mendengar suara sentakan luka di tinjunya, dan tinjunya sudah tertutup oleh darah.

Meski Saji telah menembakkan benangnya padaku, aura Sekiryuutei mengenyahkannya dan tak membiarkan dirinya tersambung denganku.

Namun, benang yang telah tersambung ke lengan kananku saat dia pertama datang tak bisa lepas bahkan saat aku bertransformasi menjadi armor, dan tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba menghancurkannya dengan auraku, itu tetap tak bisa lepas! Dimana sebenarnya itu terhubung!?

Mungkin Ascalon yang telah kupinjamkan ke Xenovia bisa memotongnya, namun tak ada artinya mengatakan itu sekarang. Aku hanya perlu memotongnya saat kami berkumpul lagi nanti.

Ada hal lain juga yang aneh. Meski armorku seharusnya tangguh, kapanpun Saji berhasil memukulku, pikiran dan tubuhku berguncang dan bergema. Hal itu perlahan menjadi semakin terasa, dan rasa sakit yang kuterima memberitahuku kalau aku tentu sedang babak belur di dalam armorku. – ternyata aku juga mendapatka luka disini!

"...Aku akan menang...hari ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu...akan kuambil langkah pertama menuju impianku..."

Siapa sebenarnya orang di hadapanku ini? Sembari memuntahkan darah, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Pada waktu itu, aku mengingat dalam pikiranku kata kata yang Tannin-ossan katakan padaku sepanjang latihan.

[Nak. Dengarkan baik baik. Serangan yang paling menakutkan adalah "Pukulan keras"[1].]

[Pukulan keras?]

[Ya. Rating Game dimana kamu akan bertarung mulai dari sekarang akan berisi sejumlah orang yang bertarung dengan beragam perasaan. Demi kehendak seseorang, demi hobi, demi keluarga, demi wanita, demi kekayaan, dan demi impian. Beragam pikiran dan perasaan bercampur bersama. Diantara ini, bahkan terdapat orang orang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam Game. Diantara para peserta di dalam kuali besi mengerikan ini, ada serangan yang paling harus ditakuti. Yakni "Pukulan keras".]

[Apa itu semacam jurus spesial? Atau Sacred Gear? Teknik sihir?]

[-Bukan, nak, genggamlah tanganmu. Apa yang sedang digenggam di tanganmu disana?]

[...Aku tak tahu.]

[Itu "Terisi" dengan sesuatu. Impian, atau jiwa. Nyawa seseorang "diletakkan" pada tinju itu. ini, diatas semua hal, sangatlah berbahaya. Kalau seseorang punya waktu mempersiapkan serangan yang lain, pukulan ini bisa dihantamkan sampai poin tertentu sama halnya pukulan yang lain. Namun, itu saja tidak cukup. "Pukulan Keras" mencapai inti tubuh. Ini efektif. Itu luar biasa efektif. Bahkan di Dunia Bawah dengan sihir dan sainsnya, kerusakan dari pukulan itu tak bisa diungkapkan secara jelas. Namun, orang orang yang dihantam dengan pukulan ini paham. Ya, ini buruk, pikir mereka. Seorang lawan yang bisa melepaskan pukulan ini tidak salah lagi, adalah musuh yang betul betul kuat. Kau tak boleh setengah setengah melawan mereka. Kalau seorang lawan bisa melepaskan pukulan itu biarpun dia berlevel lebih rendah darimu, lain lagi ceritanya. Kalau kau menerima pukulan itu, situasi pertarungan akan berubah drastis. Itu akan menembusmu. Tak peduli pertahanan apa yang kau pakai untuk bertahan darinya, itu akan mencapai inti tubuhmu.]

Aku paham sekarang, ossan. Pukulan Saji telah menembusku. Pukulannya menembus armorku dan menjangkau tubuhku!

[Semangat ini. Apa "Prison Dragon" yang tertidur dalam Sacred Gearnya merespon perasaan Saji?]

Sacred Gear tipe-Naga memang menakutkan, Ddraig. Aku tak bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi!

"Hyodooooooooooooooooou!"

Biarpun tubuh dan pikirannya disiksa oleh realita kejam, Saji tak berhenti memukul.

Aku juga merespon, dan adu pukulan dimulai.

"Biar aku menanyaimu satu hal! Seperti apa itu!? Apa payudara majikanmu lembut!? Apa rumor tentang mereka terasa seperti marshmallow itu benar!? Apa tubuh wanita benar benar seperti puding yang tak bisa runtuh!?"

Aku diserang oleh tatapan Saji yang membara dengan kecemburuan dan rasa iri!

Mengambil kesempatan ini, dia menembakkan benang, menyambungkannya ke bangku di belakangku dan mengayunkannya dengan segenap kekuatannya, namun aku menyilangkan lenganku dan melindungi diriku. Bangku remuk menjadi potongan potongan kecil dan terpecah pecah di lantai.

Itu sebanding dengan luka yang kuterima barusan!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau meremas payudaranya!? Sialaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Bukankah ini terasa lebih dahsyat daripada pukulan saat dia membicarakan tentang impiannya!?

Kemudian, dia membentangkan beberapa benang ke toko furnitur, dan menarik sejumlah furnitur besar dari sana dan membentuk lengkungan sepanjang udara dengan mereka seiring mereka membawanya tepat di atas kepalaku! Jadi dia berniat untuk menjatuhkan semua itu padaku seperti itu!?

Gunn!

Dengan seluruh furnitur besar berjatuhan, aku menembakkan Dragon Shot yang aku batasi sampai minimum ke langit! Penyetelan kekuatan ini terlalu sulit! Aku tak bisa menembakkan yang seperti ini beberapa kali!

Dooooooon!

Gelombang ledakan kekuatan sihir merah dengan sekejap menghapus semua furnitur besar, namun—

Dogoh!

Punggungku dihantam sesuatu! saat aku menoleh kebelakang, Saji sudah mengubah arah serangan salah satu benang dan menghantamkan lemari padaku! Itu tak memberiku kerusakan yang terlalu besar, namun dampaknya tersalurkan ke seluruh tubuhku.

Biarpun tak ada kerusakan berarti, hantaman semacam ini buruk untuk tubuhku! Kalau aku terus dihantam seperti ini, sepertinya efek yang merugikan akan mulai bermunculan!

"Aku juga ingin meremasnya! Aku ingin sekali meremasnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Buwah! Saji akhirnya melepaskan air mata frustasi.

"Aku belum pernah melihat payudara sama sekali! Tak tahukah kau berapa banyak aku berdoa untuk puting susu seumur hidupku!? Padahal kau bisa melihatnya sebanyak yang kau mauuuuuuuu!"

Gonn!

Aku memukul jatuh Saji, namun dia segera bangkit! Sial! Semangat tempurnya sungguh hebat!

"Tapi, Hyodou! Bukan payudara yang paling kuinginkan! Tapi menjadi guru! Seorang guru! Aku akan menjadi guru! Tak bisakah aku menjadi guru!? Kenapa kita harus ditertawakan!?"

Dan kemudian – Saji menangis padaku. Tidak, tangisannya diarahkan pada semua orang yang menyaksikan ini—

"Kami tak menyatakan impian kami hanya untuk ditertawakan—"

"Aku tak mentertawakanmu! Mustahil bisa mentertawaimu saat kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu seperti ini!"

Menghadapinya, aku – memukul Saji! Itu tidak cukup, jadi aku memukulnya lagi!

Wajah Saji mulai membengkak, dan dia memuntahkan patahan gigi dan darah dari mulutnya.

Meski begitu, Saji tetap berdiri, dan menghadapiku lagi dan lagi. Dia benar benar idiot yang jujur.

"Hari ini! Aku pasti! Aku pasti akan melampauimu!"

Teriakan keras Saji menggema hingga menembus armorku dan hatiku dengan 'bang'.

Setelah itu, aku menghantamkan sejumlah pukulan padanya.

"Hyuh...Hyuh..."

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, suara nafas yang keluar dari mulut Saji mulai terdengar parau.

Dia pasti sudah mencapai batasnya. Karena sudah banyak luka goresan di mulutnya sekarang, darah tak mau berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya. Dia sudah mencapai poin dimana dia bahkan tak bisa berbicara.

Wajahnya bengkak dan mata kirinya sudah benar benar tertutup.

Tubuhnya berguncang, dan posisinya juga tak stabil. Beberapa jarinya menekuk ke arah yang salah. Meskipun begitu – meskipun begitu, Saji menghadapi hanya dengan cercah kuat di matanya.

"Kemarilah, Saji! Kemari! Sajiiiiiiiiii! Kau tak akan membiarkannya berakhir disini saja, kan!? kau tak berniat membiarkannya berakhir seperti ini saja, kan? Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal hal yang tak mungkin bagi para idiot seperti kita dan melarikan diri!?"

Dia perlahan berjalan ke depan, langkah demi langkah.

Saji tak melarikan diri. Saji menghadap ke depan. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya meski hanya satu inchi dariku, dia terus bergerak maju.

Penampilannya saat ini serupa dengan aku dalam pertarungan Phenex. Aku juga sudah melihat diriku sendiri saat itu di video rekaman. Meski aku sudah babak belur, aku terus bergerak maju. Agar bisa mendekati lawanku.

"Kau juga berlatih mati matian, kan!? Aku juga berlatih mati matian."

Aku bisa merasakan tekanan mengerikan dari Saji. Meski aku jelas jelas melampauinya, aku tertekan oleh aura menakutkannya.

Biarpun aku memukul dan memukul, dia tak akan jatuh—

Tak kusangka akan menemui lawan yang memberiku rasa takut seperti ini—

Hei, Raiser Phenex. Kau juga merasakan hal itu saat menghadapiku, kan? Aku paham sekarang. Alasan kenapa kau terus menyerang jatuh diriku—

"Saji, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Saji meluncurkan pukulan padaku dengan tangan bengkoknya. Ia meluncur ke depan dengan kecepatan agak lambat, namun aku menghindarinya dengan gerakan terkecil. Kemudian, aku meluncurkan pukulan balasan kepadanya.

Dagan!

"—"

Tinjuku dengan sempurna menghantam wajah Saji. Aku juga merasakan dampak hantamannya. Itu adalah hantaman yang secara sempurna memutuskan kesadarannya.

Meskipun begitu – meskipun begitu, Saji menggenggam lengan kananku dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan begitu kuat seolah dia tak mau melepasnya.

Saji telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun kedua tangannya tak mau lepas dari lengan kananku.

Kemudian, dia terus memegang lengan kananku, tubuhnya terbungkus dalam cahaya.

Aku – tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari Saji sampai dia menghilang.

Karena aku merasa kalau, aku melihat ke arah lain, dia akan membangkitkan dirinya lagi.

[Salah satu "Pion" Sona Sitri-sama, kalah.]

"Koneko-chan."

Aku membuka topeng armor di helmku dan menunjukkan wajahku.

"Bisakah kamu pegang tanganku?"

"...Senpai?"

Aku berbicara dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ini kali pertama aku menghajar jatuh temanku. Aku memahaminya. Aku memahaminya, namun—"

Koneko-chan dengan lembut menggenggam tinju gemetarku sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakannya melalui gauntletku.

"Kamu keren sekali. Senpai yang kubanggakan."

Kata kata itu sudah cukup untuk mencapaiku.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Dengan selesainya pertandinganku melawan Saji, aku merusak pintu mesin penjual minuman terdekat dan meneguk sebotol air dari dalam. Koneko-chan juga memulihkan dahaganya.

Sial. Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan gemetar di tubuhku. Apa itu efek dari mengenakan armor? Memang, aku telah mendapat banyak luka dalam pertarungan melawan Saji, tapi itu tak mencapai poin dimana aku tak bisa bertarung.

Menurut pengumuman beberapa saat yang lalu, sepertinya satu dari [Kuda] kami telah dijatuhkan. Apa itu Kiba? Atau Xenovia? Aku tak tahu yang mana. Yang manapun dari mereka yang masih selamat kuharap tak mendapatkan luka kritis.

Pihak lawan juga telah kehilangan satu bidak [Kuda] dan [Benteng].

Pihak kami memiliki enam orang tersisa. Pihak sana punya empat. Itu adalah jumlah yang tak bisa kami lawan dengan sembrono. Aku juga punya kurang dari 20 menit tersisa dalam kondisi ini. Kami harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"...Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan menunjuk tangan kananku. Itu benar, meskipun Saji sudah menghilang, benang yang melekat di lengan kananku belum. Bahkan saat aku mengaktifkan armorku, hanya benang ini yang tak menghilang. Benang ini pasti terhubung ke markas Sitri.

Untuk apa ini? Ini sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus, tapi karena ini tak menghilang bersama dengan Saji, dia pasti telah menaruh banyak pikiran dan perasaan di dalam ini...Saji, apa yang sebenarnya kau letakkan di dalam sini?

Pada waktu itu, kami dihubungi melalui perangkat komunikasi kami.

[Tim serangan, apa kalian dengar? Kita sekarang akan maju ke arah markas musuh.]

Komunikasi dari Buchou. Begitu, jadi Buchou akhirnya sudah mulai bergerak juga. panggung pembuka dan pertengahan telah berakhir, dan kami semua melaju ke markas musuh sekaligus! Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku berbicara pada Koneko-chan.

"Ayo."

Koneko-chan mengangguk, dan kami menuju ke arah pertarungan akhir penentuan.

Terdapat tempat yang terlihat seperti plaza pusat di tengah mall perbelanjaan.

Dikelilingi oleh bangku melingkar, terdapat menara jam di tengah tengahnya. Para pembeli yang lelah berbelanja sering duduk duduk disana. Setelah kami mencapai sejauh itu, aku berhenti berjalan.

Sudah wajar – karena Sona-kaichou ada tepat di hadapanku!

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyodou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san. Begitu, jadi itu penampilan dari Sekiryuutei. Aku merasakan gelombang menakutkan darimu. Sudah wajar kalau semua orang menganggapnya berbahaya."

Dia berbicara dengan nada kalem dan tenang.

Kaichou tengah dikelilingi oleh sebuah dinding pelindung. Seorang yang melepaskan dinding pelindung adalah dua [Peluncur] anggota OSIS. Dan benang yang melekat ke lengan kiriku terhubung pada salah satu [Peluncur].

Jangan jangan, rencana mereka adalah menghubungkan kekuatanku melalui [Peluncur] itu dan ke dinding pelindung? Akan gawat kalau kekuatan Sekiryuutei digunakan di dalamnya!

Kalau Kiba atau Xenovia bergabung dengan kami, kami hanya perlu memotongnya dengan pedang suci.

Tak lama kemudian, wakil presiden OSIS, Shinra-senpai muncul. Gadis ini juga cantik. Lebih jauh lagi, dia secara mengejutkan memiliki tubuh glamor!

Berlari mengejarnya, Kiba muncul dari arah berlawanan dari tempat kami muncul. – Jadi seorang yang tadi dikalahkan adalah Xenovia, huh.

"...Sona, kamu berani juga. Sampai datang langsung ke wilayah tengah."

Suara Buchou! Saat aku melihat kebelakang, aku melihat kalau Buchou juga sudah tiba disini.

"Bukannya kamu sendiri, sang [Raja], juga bergerak secara pribadi, Rias?"

"Ya, karena kita sudah mencapai tahap akhir. Meski nampaknya hasil ini cukup berbeda dari yang sudah aku duga."

Buchou memasang ekspresi kaku. Tentu, tujuan rencana kami adalah untuk Kiba dan Xenovia bisa menjatuhkan Kaichou. Aku seharusnya menjadi umpan demi itu, tapi...Dia nampaknya sudah bisa membaca kami!

Apa kaichou selangkah lebih tinggi dari kami? Tidak, aku percaya pada Buchou!

-.

Tiba tiba, kesadaranku menjadi kabur...A-re...A-rere...?

Aku terhuyung di tempatku...A-rere? Kekeruhan di pikiranku menjadi semakin kuat sedikit demi sedikit...?

Akhirnya, aku jatuh di atas lututku di tempat aku berdiri.

"...Ise?"

Buchou menyadari perubahan padaku dan Asia mengaktifkan Sacred Gear penyembuhannya padaku. Sembari memancarkan cahaya hijau pucat, ia menyelimuti tubuhku dengan cahaya lembut – rasa sakitku menghilang, tapi kaburnya kesadaranku tetap tidak pulih!

Buchou mencoba mengeluarkan [Air Mata Phoenix], namun berhenti. Dia menilai bahwa, kalau seseorang tak bisa disembuhkan secara sempurna dengan Sacred Gear Asia, maka air mata juga tak akan memberi efek.

Semua anggota kelompok yang lain juga menyadari perubahan padaku, dan menjadi kebingungan. Diantara mereka, hanya kaichou yang nampak tersenyum.

"Tak ada dari Sacred Gear Asia-san atau [Air Mata Phoenix] akan memberi efek. Rias, aku melihat rekaman video tentang bagaimana pertarungan dengan Raiser berakhir. Yang aku pahami dari itu adalah Hyodou-kun adalah lelaki yang tak akan menyerah dalam pertarungan, sampai poin terasa mengerikan. Demi rekan rekannya, demi dirinya sendiri, dan diatas semua itu demi Rias—"

Kaichou melanjutkan lebih jauh.

"Kami mungkin tak bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan semata. Tak peduli berapa kalipun kami menjatuhkannya, dia akan terus bangkit kembali. Bagi kami, "semangat dan keberanianmu" itu sama mengerikannya dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Ya, kalau kamu tak menyerah dan terus berdiri, kamu percaya kalau suatu saat bisa mengalahkan musuhmu. Kekuatan kehendak itu berhubungan langsung dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei dan meningkatkan kekuatanmu beberapa kali. Itulah senjata terbesar bagi Hyodou-kun."

I-itu karena keberanian dan semangat adalah satu satunya yang kumiliki...

"Karena itu kami tak punya pilihan selain mengalahkanmu dengan metode berbeda."

Dari kantong yang tengah dipegang oleh salah satu [Peluncur] – sebuah bungkusan dikeluarkan.

Bagian dalamnya nampak merah. Seperti darah. Benang terhubung ke bungkusan itu dan – jangan jangan, di dalam bungkusan itu adalah...Kaichou mengkonfirmasi isi dalam bungkusan.

"—Itu darahmu. Kamu adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi yang pada dasarnya manusia. Akan mematikan kalau manusia kehilangan setengah dari darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kamu mengetahuinya, kan? Aturan dari Rating Game. Saat Iblis mencapai poin dimana ia tak mampu bertarung sepanjang Game, mereka akan dipindahkan secara paksa ke ruang kesehatan."

-Saji! Kau! Jadi ini yang kau incar dari sejak awal!?

Gakun! Aku tiba tiba kehilangan seluruh kekuatan di tubuhku!

Hyuh!

Kiba melempar pedang Suci Iblis pendek dan memotong benang yang terhubung padaku, namun – darah merah menyembur keluar dari benang putus di lantai. Ah, jadi darahku disedot melalui benang itu.

"Sudah terlambat. Kamu sudah kehilangan cukup darah untuk dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan."

Itu kata kata dingin Kaichou!

"—Sona. Kamu-!"

Buchou berlari ke arahku. Ekspresinya terselimuti ketidaksabaran.

Buchou dan kami sudah benar benar kalah taktik...

"Itu benar, aku menggunakan Sacred Gear Saji untuk menyedot darah Hyodou-kun sedikit demi sedikit – sampai dia memasuki kondisi berbahaya. Demi terus menerus menggunakan Sacred Gear, yang kemampuan dasarnya adalah untuk menghisap energi dari target, namun justru untuk menghisap darah mereka, diperlukan latihan keras dan kendali yang tinggi. Namun, Saji berhasil mencapai semua itu."

Jadi dia terus memukulku bahkan saat dalam kondisi itu bukan hanya karena semangat dan keberaniannya, namun juga untuk mengulur waktu! Karena dia hanya bisa menyedot darahku sedikit demi sedikit, dia mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri saat itu demi mengulur lebih banyak waktu!

Dia bisa saja mengulur waktu dengan melarikan diri dariku, namun dia justru menghadapiku secara langsung.—Saji! Kau!

-Jadi semua itu demi mengalahkanku secara langsung!

"Hyodou-kun, sebentar lagi kamu akan kalah. Kamu hanya bisa melakukan satu atau dua serangan sekarang. Alasannya adalah kehabisan darah. Armormu memang padat. Kekuatan seranganmu juga kuat. Namun, saat aku mencari cara mengalahkanmu, ada banyak cara. Biarpun kami tak bisa mengalahkanmu secara fisik, aturan Game akan menganggapmu tak mampu bertarung."

Aku—tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi. Aku benar benar sudah kalah...

Jadi ada metode semacam itu...jadi rencana Kaichou jauh lebih baik dari kami? Kaichou mempertanyakan Buchou.

"Rias, apa yang akan kamu pertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini? Aku berniat mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Impianku sangatlah sulit. Kalau aku tak menghancurkan rintangan satu demi satu, aku tak akan bisa membuka jalan solusi."

Kaichou berbicara pada Buchou tepat di hadapannya!

"Rias, aku akan menghancurkan kebanggaan dan perkiraanmu."

Pada kata kata Kaichou, Buchou memasang ekspresi masam seolah dia baru mengunyah serangga pahit. Dia pasti sangat malu! Tentu, Buchou yang lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini. Keunggulan yang nampak sangat hebat sampai sangat wajar kalau kami yang menang.

Namun dalam situasi itu, hal ini terjadi. Kalau Buchou dikalahkan begitu saja oleh musuh yang telah mengambil tindakan pencegahan melawannya, perkiraannya akan turun secara drastis! Kaichou ternyata mengincar hal itu!

Sona Sitri! Sejauh mana kau bisa memperhitungkan hal hal!

Tatapan Kaichou berpindah padaku.

"Saji – dia selalu berkata kalau dia akan melampauimu. Bagi Saji, kamu adalah sesama [Pion], teman, dan rival yang ingin dia kalahkan."

-.

Aku merasa puas oleh kata kata kaichou. Semangat bertarung dan cita cita Saji saat melawanku. Itu semua sangat membekas padaku.

Dia – sudah mengincarku sejak awal, huh.

"Namun, kamu memiliki Naga Legendaris di dalam dirimu. Dengan hanya itu, dia memiliki rasa rendah diri terhadapmu. Aku ingin menyampaikan pada anak itu bahwa dia bisa bertarung sembari menangisi hal seperti itu. Dan itu tersampaikan padanya. Benang itu tak lenyap meskipun Saji sudah babak belur. Dia mengisinya dengan seluruh perasaannya. Akan kukatakan ini padamu yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari medan tempur. Ketika kamu hanya mengincar posisi top, Saji terus mengejar tujuan untuk bisa mengalahkanmu.—kamu bukanlah satu satunya [Pion] yang memiliki impian dan tujuan utama! Seorang yang mengalahkanmu adalah Saji Genshirou!"

-Hari ini! Aku pasti! Aku pasti akan melampauimu!

Aku mengingat kata kata Saji dalam pikiranku.

Saji.—jadi kau...berlatih keras agar bisa mengalahkanku!?

...Sial. Saji, Saji, kau sungguh hebat. Bahkan saat aku terus memukul dan memukulmu, kau hanya berpikir untuk mengalahkanku. Biarpun kau tak mengalahkanku secara langsung, kau percaya kalau rekan rekanmu akan mengalahkanmu kalau kau meninggalkan hanya sebuah goresan—

Tapi, kau tak perlu cemas. Sepertinya aku tenggelam hanya dengan seranganmu.

Namun, aku tak ingin menghilang tanpa menunjukkan jurus spesial baruku!

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirku dan berdiri! Aku melangkah sedikit agak jauh. Aku berdiri di tempat dimana semua orang berada, baik Gremory dan Sitri, tertangkap!

Kalau aku akan jatuh, aku ingin jatuh setelah melakukan sebuah kenakalan! Aku menempatkan kedua tangan di depanku dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada payudara Buchou!

"Sebelum aku kalah...kupikir aku akan menghilang setelah aku memenuhi hasrat duniawiku..."

Benar sekali, toh sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Kalau itu masalahnya, maka aku harus memperlihatkan semua yang kumiliki di saat terakhir dan kemudian pergi! Aku memusatkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa padaku ke dalam otakku. Menyalalah, khayalanku!

Sisa sisa auraku menyelimuti tubuhku! Itu tak terkonsentrasi menjadi kekuatan! Itu terkonsentrasi ke dalam otakku!

"Bangkitlah, nafsuku! Lepaslah, hasrat duniawiku!"

Memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei, aku mengincar posisi yang lebih tinggi sekali lagi! Tahanlah sebentar lagi, tubuhku! Aku akan melampaui diriku yang sebelumnya! Ini akan jadi teknik tak tertandingi tergantung bagaimana ia digunakan!

"Menyebarlah, dunia impianku!"

Dalam sekejap, ruang misterius meluas dan menyebar dengan aku di pusatnya. Merasakannya di kulit mereka – para wanita dari baik kelompok Gremory dan Sitri melindungi dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

Namun, santai saja. Jurus spesial baruku ini tak akan melukai kalian. Kehebatannya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Dress Break.

Kemudian, aku melemparkan suara pada Buchou – pada payudara Buchou.

"Tolong izinkan aku mendengarkan suaramu!"

[Ise, apa kamu baik baik saja...? Kalau kamu melakukan hal aneh seperti itu, itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu...]

Aku mendengar suara sangat imut dari payudaranya.

Begitu, begitu. Fufufufu. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Luar biasa!

"Buchou, kamu mencemaskanku saat ini, kan? kalau aku akan melukai tubuhku dengan melakukan hal hal aneh..."

Pada kata kataku, Buchou memasang ekspresi tercengang di wajahnya.

"I-Ise, bagaimana kamu mengetahui itu...?"

Aku kemudian mempertanyakan Kaichou – payudara Kaichou.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

[Mungkinkah dia sudah mengembangkan teknik untuk mendengar suara hati orang lain ? Sona, itu berbahaya ]

Begitu, jadi payudara Sona-Kaichou tiba pada kesimpulan itu.

Karakter payudara tak selalu sama dengan pemiliknya. Payudara Buchou terdengar seperti gadis kecil. Payudara Kaichou terdengar agak mirip dengan kakak perempuannya, Serafall Leviathan.

"Sona-Kaichou, kau berpikir kalau teknik baru spesialku bisa membuatku mendengar suara hati orang lain, kan?"

Kaichou nampak sangat kaget oleh pengakuanku.

"Fufufu, bukan itu. Itu mendekati, tapi bukan itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Suara dada! Tidak! Suara payudara!"

Memasang pose, aku dengan gemilang menyuarakan nama dari teknik spesial baruku!

"Teknik baruku, [Bilingual][2]! Teknik baruku membuatku bisa mendengar suara payudara hanya dari wanita!...Haa, haa. Saat aku mempertanyakan mereka, payudara akan memberikan jawaban padaku tanpa kebohongan!...haa, haa. Itu teknik terkuat yang membuatku memahami isi hati lawan! Ugh, aku tak punya cukup darah..."

Kuputuskan! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku mungkin mati selagi pucat karena sudah kehabisan banyak darah, namun aku puas! Suara suara yang hanya aku bisa mendengarnya! Aku ingin mendengarnya!

Saat aku diasingkan di gunung, hasrat seksualku sangat merana. Sebagai hasilnya, aku sangat merindukan payudara sampai sampai hal itu menguasai diriku.

-Aku ingin melihat mereka.

Namun, bahkan tak ada buku porno di gunung. Tentu saja, tak ada wanita sama sekali disana, hanya ada seekor Naga raksasa.

Setiap hari, sembari bertahan hidup disana, aku dikejar kejar seekor Naga. Apa yang terjadi padaku, anak jaman modern dalam periode hidup sensitifnya, menjalani hidup di lingkungan seperti itu?

Mulai dari ingin berbicara dan bertemu dengan gadis gadis, hasil akhirnya adalah – aku meremas sesuatu yang mendekati kondisi pikiran erotis.

Aku mengenal rahib terkenal yang telah mengasingkan dirinya di gunung demi berlatih dan mengejar kondisi pikiran yang membuka sebuah pencerahan. Mereka menghadapi kondisi yang mengabaikan hasrat duniawi, namun, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melakukan kebalikannya dan memasuki latihan dimana aku hanya mengejar hasrat duniawi!?

-Hatiku sampai pada pencarian hal hal erotis dan sumber mereka.

Malam hari di gunung. Sembari membungkus tubuhku dalam daun besar, aku memandang langit dan terus menerus memikirkan payudara.

Aku terkadang juga memasuki kondisi meditasi Zen[3]. Aku bahkan duduk di bawah air terjun dalam posisi alami, dengan kepalaku hanya terisi oleh hasrat duniawi.

Aku ingin membelainya. Menyentuhnya. Menghirupnya. Menyentilnya. Memasukkan wajahku diantaranya.

Setelah memikirkan banyak hal selama beberapa hari, aku tiba tiba sampai pada suatu realisasi.

-Aku ingin berbicara dengan payudara.

Saat aku menyadari rasa syukur dan berkah mendalam terhadap payudara, aku ingin berbicara dengan payudara. Apa yang payudara pikirkan dan katakan? Aku ingin tahu.

Pada waktu itu, aku tak bisa mencapai pikiran dan perasaan itu dengan kurangnya kekuatanku, namun dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, kemungkinan itu berlipat ganda! Dan pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menyempurnakannya!

"Hei! Payudara dari Onee-san [Peluncur] disana, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan!"

Onee-san [Peluncur] itu merasakan bahaya pada tubuhnya dan menutupi payudaranya, namun – sudah terlambat!

[Kiba-kyun! Aku sangat senang bisa berdiri di arena yang sama dengan Kiba-kyun!?]

"Apa apaan itu!? kenapa Kiba saja yang populer!? Payudara dari Onee-san [Peluncur] lainnya, apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Dengan hanya menolehkan tatapanku ke arahnya, lawan langsung berjongkok dengan kepala diantara lututnya!

"Tolong hentikan! Itu menjijikkan!"

[Hyodou menyeramkan...Biarpun dia punya armor yang kelihatan kuat, kenapa aku hanya bisa memandang dia sebagai orang mesum biasa...?]

...Sebagai hasil dua hal itu secara berturut turut, aku jatuh di tempatku berdiri. Uu, jadi tubuhku juga sudah mencapai batasnya...

Sialan! Jadi ada hal hal yang tak seharusnya didengarkan! Jadi begitu rupanya!

Saat aku tiba tiba melihat sekeliling – mata semua orang nampak berkedut kedut.

...A-re? Hei, kenapa kalian tak terkejut dengan teknik terkuatku ini!?

Mata kaichou nampak kejang, dan Buchou meletakkan tangannya di dahinya sambil mendesah.

"Rias...ini terlalu..."

"Maaf..."

"Kupikir itu teknik menyeramkan, namun dengan pelanggaran privasi ini, bukankah tak ada Iblis wanita yang mau melawannya mulai dari sekarang?"

"Ya, kita harus lebih berhati hati mulai dari sekarang..."

A-rerere? Ada apa dengan semua reaksi ini? Kupikir itu kemampuan yang berguna! Justru, kalau begini, seolah olah aku—

"...Mesum sejati!"

[Kamu mesum sejati!]

Aku menerima tsukkomi bertekanan tinggi baik dari pihak Gremory dan pihak Sitri.

"—"

Aku...membisu! Mustahil...aku baru mendengar suara payudara semua orang di telingaku.

Lihat! Teknik ini sempurna, lihat ini!

"Payudara Asia, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang!?"

[Ise bodoh, bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan hal itu saat terluka! Ta-Tapi, aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu!]

Ah, hebat betul. Jadi payudara Asia itu tsundere[4].

Jadi payudara mengungkapkan apa yang target pikirkan seperti ini!?

"...Biarpun kamu keren sekali tadi...Sekiryuutei mesum. Yang terburuk."

Au! Kata kata pedas Koneko-chan!

Ugh!...celaka. Kesadaranku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku tak punya cukup darah...

...Baiklah, maka setidaknya aku akan membaca strategi Kaichou di saat terakhir.

"Payudara Kaichou-san! Mohon beritahu aku strategi apa yang hendak kau gunakan!"

[Dinding pelindung yang dibuat oleh dua [Peluncur] ini adalah pengecoh. Hanya jiwaku yang ditempatkan dalam dinding pelindung, dan tubuhku hanyalah imej holografik . Karena jiwaku sudah datang kemari, dimungkinkan untuk membuat hawa kehadiran tubuhku menghilang dan membuatnya seolah auraku berada di dalam dinding pelindung . Tubuh asliku ada di atap . Itu strategi untuk membuat kalian menyerangku di dalam dinding pelindung dan melemahkan kalian meski hanya sedikit .]

Begitu, begitu. Jadi itu hanyalah imej. Tapi, hanya jiwanya yang datang kemari.

Yang pasti, harus kuberitahu semua yang payudara Kaichou telah katakan.

"Semuanya, Kaichou di dalam dinding pelindung itu...hanya pengecoh. Dia hanya imej holografik yang diciptakan oleh dua [Peluncur] di dalam dinding pelindung...strategi mereka adalah membuat kita menyerang sia sia ke dalam dinding pelindung dan melemahkan kita...Kaichou yang asli ada di atap! Sepertinya hanya jiwanya yang dipindahkan ke dalam hologram...karena itu juga deteksi musuh Koneko-chan tak bisa menemukan Kaichou di atas atap. Namun, karena jiwanya datang kemari, Bilingual juga bekerja dan membiarkanku mendengar payudara holografiknya, itu saja..."

Setelah berkomunikasi begitu saja, aku tumbang.

"Ise-san!"

Asia berlari menuju ke arahku, namun [Ratu] Kaichou tak membiarkan dia menuju ke arahku.

Asia kemudian memasang pose berdoa dimana dia berada, dan tubuhnya mulai bersinar pucat, mencoba menyebar ke sekelilingnya. Apa ini area perluasan dari kemampuan penyembuh Asia? Ini adalah buah dari latihannya!

Dia seharusnya memahami kalau penyembuhan tak ada efeknya bagiku pada poin ini. Meskipun begitu, kebaikan hatinya membuat dia mencemaskanku. Asia, kamu sungguh anak baik. Ditambah payudara tsundere, kamu tak ada tandingannya!

"Aku sudah menanti itu!"

Salah satu [Peluncur] melepas imej holografik Kaichou. Baik dinding pelindung dan hologram Kaichou lenyap, namun tanpa mempedulikan itu, [Peluncur] di seberangnya masuk ke dalam area penyembuhan Asia.

"Reverse!"

Don! Cahaya hijau pucat berubah seketika dan justru memancarkan sesuatu yang merah dan berbahaya.

"—Ah."

Dalam sekejap itu, tubuh Asia bersinar dan menghilang-!?

"...Kebalikan dari penyembuhan adalah kerusakan...kemampuan penyembuhan Asia Argento itu hebat...kalau itu dibalikkan..."

[Peluncur] lawan yang telah memasuki area penyembuhan Asia memasang ekspresi puas di wajahnya, bahkan meski dia memuntahkan darah. Apa! Apa yang terjadi!?

"...Aku mengalahkan penyembuh Gremory...Kaichou..."

[Peluncur] Kaichou kemudian lenyap di saat yang sama dengan Asia.

...Sial. Mereka mengambil Asia...aku-aku juga...

Tubuhku terselimuti dalam cahaya. Aku sudah habis...aku ingin berpromosi ke [Ratu] dengan memasuki markas musuh...kalah tanpa melakukan itu...sayang sekali!

Tapi, aku puas karena bisa menggunakan [Bilingual]...

...Saji. Aku—

[Salah satu "Peluncur" Rias Gremory-sama, kalah.]

[Salah satu "Peluncur" Sona Sitri-sama, kalah.]

["Pion" Rias Gremory-sama, kalah.]


	6. Chapter 6

Aku – Azazel, tertawa di dalam ruang VIP.

"...Jadi ini Sekiryuutei masa kini."

Salah satu pemimpin yang menonton menggumamkan itu. ruang VIP mendadak menjadi lebih ramai.

Sudah wajar. Karena sebuah teknik baru yang bodoh telah ditampilkan di monitor yang mereka tonton seolah melahapnya.

-Bilingual.

Itu terasa terlalu idiot. Bahkan aku, yang berpikiran terbuka terhadap hal hal mesum, tak bisa memahami sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada momen itu. karena aku saja bahkan seperti ini, pikiran orang orang lain pasti berada dalam kondisi yang lebih hancur hancuran lagi.

Di monitor, Rias – nampak sangat malu. Aku jadi bersimpati padanya, tapi jujur saja, ini sangat menarik.

Namun, Bilingual ini. Ia tak nampak mencolok, namun kenyataannya itu adalah teknik yang mengerikan.

Kalau lawannya adalah wanita, kondisi pertarungan akan bisa berbalik arah. Karena ia bisa mengekspos isi hati mereka. Tak ada teknik yang lebih mengerikan dari ini pada seorang lawan.

Lebih jauh lagi, dia bisa membaca isi di dalam hati mereka bahkan dalam tipe situasi dimana jiwa tengah diproyeksikan sebagai imej holografik.

Dalam pertandingan yang terbatas pada lawan lawan wanita, dia tak akan tertandingi dengan teknik itu. dia terus mengembangkan teknik teknik yang membuat dia dibenci oleh wanita. Apa dia benar benar berniat untuk populer dengan wanita?

Cukup disesalkan karena orangnya sendiri nampaknya sama sekali tak memahami betapa hebatnya teknik ini karena itu terjadi padanya di puncak hasrat seksualnya, namun...

Justru, dia akan diberitahu oleh Rias kalau dia dilarang menggunakannya dalam Game. Kalau tidak, dia tak akan bisa ikut serta dalam Game dengan Iblis Iblis lain. Karena banyak Iblis memiliki budak Iblis wanita.

Vali. Aku juga memahami kenapa kau, yang jelas jelas jauh lebih kuat dari Ise, menjadi sangat tertarik pada Sekiryuutei yang secara luas disebut sebagai yang terlemah diantara para generasi sebelumnya.

-Menarik.

Dia dideskripsikan dengan satu kata itu. Seorang yang menyaksikan dan bertarung tanpa menjadi lelah adalah lawan terbaik bagi antusiastik pertarungan.

Hei, Vali. Ise tengah berkembang dan menjadi kuat dengan cara berbeda darimu. Pada saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau akan melawannya? Dia seorang yang terus melaju dan berkembang diatas dugaan kami.

Begitu menyenangkan. Aku benar benar senang.

Kemungkinan, itu akan jadi pertunjukan terhebat diantara merah dan putih dari semua generasi sebelumnya.

Disamping itu, juga, ada [Reverse] yang dipakai oleh kelompok Sitri. Itu sesuatu yang tengah kami teliti. Kami telah mulai memberikan bimbingan teknikal pada para Iblis, namun [Reverse] itu masih dalam tahap penelitian. Jadi seseorang seperti Armaros atau Sahariel menawarkannya pada mereka dengan syarat mendapatkan data padanya sepanjang Game, huh? Astaga...

Itu masih dalam tahap penelitian, jadi tak akan aneh kalau sesuatu terjadi. Dan Sona Sitri dan para budaknya menggunakan itu sembari mengakui itu. jadi resolusi mereka – semangat bertarung mereka untuk menang apapun yang terjadi pasti sangat tinggi, huh.

Ada juga para Malaikat Jatuh yang memilih Sacred Gear dan menanamkannya pada tubuh mereka, namun [Reverse] ini mirip dimana ia dengan paksa memberikan seseorang kemampuan yang pada dasarnya tak miliki. Sebagai tindakan yang memperpendek nyawa seseorang dan menghancurkan kemampuan orang itu sendiri, itu berbahaya.

Ise juga mendapatkan kekuatan Hakuryuukou dan memotong nyawanya. Biarpun kemampuan ini meningkat sebagai pelengkap kemampuannya sendiri seperti Kiba, ada juga beberapa contoh dari ini, namun seperti yang diduga itu tak bisa benar benar direkomendasikan.

Secara kebetulan, karena Sacred Gear buatanku dibuat secara spesifik untuk kugunakan dari sejak nol, ia tak memiliki masalah.

Maaf, tapi aku akan menasehati mereka kalau [Reverse] seharusnya dilarang untuk Game di masa depan. Aku juga merasa tak mau mengorbankan nyawa para anak muda di tempat seperti itu.

Namun, berpikir kalau mereka akan menggunakan [Reverse] seperti ini. Pada awalnya, itu dibuat demi membalik hal berkebalikan seperti mengubah suci menjadi iblis dan kegelapan menjadi cahaya. untuk berpikir kalau mereka akan dengan handal memakai [Reverse] berdasarkan kemampuan lawan mereka.

Aku memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri resolusi dari kelompok Sitri kali ini. Tunjukkan aku seberapa jauh kalian bisa melaju.

Yang pasti, bagaimana yang lain akan bersikap sekarang karena Ise sudah kalah? Aku tahu bahwa sebelumnya, semangat kalian akan turun oleh hal seperti itu, Rias, Akeno.

"Hohohoh, sungguh pertarungan menarik."

Si pak tua sialan Odin menyaksikan monitor dengan wajah puas. Sampai pak tua egois itu memberikan pujian. Odin berbicara pada Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs."

"Ya."

"Tentang anak itu yang memiliki Sacred Gear Naga."

"Maksud anda Hyodou Issei-kun? Dia memiliki Sekiryuutei."

Namun, kata kata Odin berikutnya sangat tak terduga.

"Tidak, maksudku adalah [Pion] dari keluarga Sitri."

...Begitu, jadi dia memperhatikan yang satu itu. Odin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sungguh Iblis yang hebat. Kau harus mengurus baik baik yang satu itu. Dia akan menjadi kuat. Pencapaian dari mengalahkan bocah Sekiryuutei itu besar. Menyaksikan Rating Game para Iblis menyenangkan karena hal itu. Si lemah berubah di tengah tengah pertandingan. Inilah yang disebut pertandingan sejati."

Odin tengah menyampaikan pujian terbesarnya pada seseorang yang eksistensinya bahkan tak ia kenali sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Benar sekali, benar sekali! Odin-ojii-chan ternyata sangat memahami hal itu ."

Serafall juga memuji kelompok adik perempuannya dan nampak ceria. Biarpun dia tengah menyaksikan dengan berlinang air mata barusan.

Pion dari Sona Sitri itu. Dia berkata kalau namanya adalah Saji Genshirou. Kalian bisa katakan kalau taksirannya telah meningkat melebihi Ise dalam pertandingan ini.

Game ini telah disiarkan sepanjang Dunia Bawah. Tanpa diduga, nama dari pengguna Sacred Gear yang sebelumnya tak dikenal ini mungkin menjadi lebih terkenal daripada Sekiryuutei.

Ise, Rias. Dunia yang coba kalian taklukkan ini memiliki banyak sekali kesulitan untuk kalian semua.


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah Ise-kun dan Asia-san menghilang dari medan tempur, hanya ada kami berempat tersisa, termasuk aku – Kiba Yuuto, majikanku Rias-Buchou, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan.

Musuh punya tiga orang tersisa. Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, dan [Peluncur] yang tersisa dari anggota OSIS.

-Kami telah kehilangan setengah anggota kami.

Game dimana satu pihak seharusnya mendominasi mendapat pukulan berat tepat sejak awal. Pihak yang dikatakan lebih superior juga telah kehilangan setengah anggota mereka. Aku sudah bisa mendengar komentar para Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang menyaksikan kami dari atas.

Penilaian Buchou sudah pasti akan jatuh. Namun, kami tak bisa membiarkannya jatuh lebih dari ini.

Ise, pemberi semangat dalam tim kami, telah lenyap. Ini...sangat besar. Aku masih bisa menahannya, namun apa yang akan terjadi di pikiran Buchou? Kalau Asia-san masih disini, dia pasti sangat shock.

Para anggota kami saat ini – tak akan berubah untuk waktu ini. Biarpun terdapat dampak mengejutkan barusan, selama itu tak mempengaruhi pertarungan, tak ada masalah, namun...

Asia-san juga diluar dugaan telah dijatuhkan. [Reverse] itu, yang telah dipilih untuk digunakan saat dia mengaktifkan kemampuan penyembuhnya, dan lebih jauh lagi versi perluasan-areanya. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh [Reverse] pasti sangat tak terbayangkan.

Yang lebih penting, Asia-san telah dikalahkan dalam sekejap. [Peluncur] lawan – Hanakai-san juga menghilang dari serangan yang dia berikan. Kemungkinan, mereka telah memprediksi sebelumnya bahwa kemampuan penyembuhan bisa diperluas dan bahwa itu akan digunakan, dan membuat taktik untuk melawannya. Mereka pasti juga sudah mempertimbangkan bahwa penyembuhan Asia-san yang diperluas akan menyembuhkan tanpa membedakan antara kawan atau lawan. Kalau reverse diaktifkan saat lebih dari satu kawan sedang disembuhkan...kami semua bisa saja tersingkir dalam sekejap. Sungguh taktik mengerikan.

Jadi kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu, Sona-Kaichou. Namun, meskipun demikian, dia sampai memiliki niat untuk mengorbankan budaknya sendiri...aku bisa merasakan kalau kekuatan kesatuan mereka lebih kuat daripada kami. Karena dia percaya pada para anggotanya, mereka bisa menampilkan kemampuan sehebat itu.

Di sisi lain, teknik Ise-kun itu...aku tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Tapi, kalau lawannya terbatas pada wanita, itu mungkin akan sangat mengancam...Tunggu, ini bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Sona-kaichou tak mengincar kemenangan dengan kekuatan besar, namun justru menggunakan taktik handal dalam melawan kami, yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Inilah Rating Game yang sebenarnya. Kalian tak bisa menang hanya dengan kekuatan!

Buchou berdiri dan melihat ke atas. Dia pasti tengah berfokus pada Kaichou, yang berada di atas atap.

Biarpun Ise-kun telah kalah, Buchou masih kalem. Benar benar seorang [Raja]. Karena kalau [Raja] tak berfungsi dan bertindak, maka Game juga akan terpengaruh.

"Koneko-chan, bisakah kamu merasakan jiwanya?"

Buchou menanyai Koneko-chan.

"Ya, aku tak bisa mendeteksinya sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan jiwa Kaichou di atap. Kupikir dinding pelindung sebelumnya adalah ilusi palsu yang membuatnya seolah olah Kaichou ada di dalamnya, dan juga pengecoh spesial yang membuat siapa saja tak bisa menentukan lokasi dan jiwa seseorang."

Telinga kucingnya bergerak gerak, nampaknya sedang mencari jiwa Kaichou.

Telinga kucingmu sangat manis, Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan juga berada dalam kondisi siaga bertarung, meskipun Ise-kun telah menghilang. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Dengan ini, kita bisa bertarung dengan mencukupi.

Aku mengacungkan pedangku pada Shinra-senpai dan para budak lain dari kelompok Sitri.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita harus lakukan ini? Sebagai pengguna dua-pedang, akankah kita putuskan dengan pedang?"

Shinra-senpai merespon pertanyaanku.

"Itu juga tak masalah. Dalam catur, saat [Pion] dipromosi, dalam kebanyakan kasus mereka menjadi [Ratu]. Namun, situasi pertarungan berubah kalau mereka berpromosi menjadi [Kuda] tergantung pada setting. Ada juga banyak perbedaan diantara catur sungguhan dan Rating Game, namun – ini akan jadi pertandingan bagus."

Pertarungan diantara aku dan Shinra-senpai telah diputuskan. Di sampingnya, hanya ada satu [Peluncur] lawan – Kusaka-san, namun—

Pada momen itu, Akeno-san memasuki bidang pandanganku seiring dia memancarkan percikan aura emas dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Akeno-san – memasang tatapan dingin di matanya yang basah oleh air mata dan memancarkan aura aneh.

"...Padahal aku mencoba menunjukkan keyakinanku pada Ise-kun..."

Dia melangkah ke depan dengan kaki berguncang dan goyah. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan kuat dalam langkah itu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata kata.

"...Biarpun aku mencoba menanggulanginya...dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang kubenci di hadapannya..."

Akeno-san perlahan mengangkat tangannya di depannya dan—

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Dia menunjukkan wajah alami dari sisi S-nya! Kondisi paling mengerikan dari Akeno-san! Mustahil, tak kusangka Akeno-san yang biasanya kalem akan bereaksi seperti ini oleh kehilangan Ise-kun!

"—Lenyaplah!"

Setelah pernyataan sejenak dalam amarah itu, massa raksasa petir menyembur dari tangan Akeno-san dan meluncur ke arah [Peluncur] Sitri Kusaka-san!

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

"Reverse!"

Sekejap sebelum hantaman, Kusaka-san mengacungkan tangannya dan mencoba mereverse petir, namun—

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga! Petir dahsyat menyelimuti tubuh Kusaka-san!

Kusaka-san tak bisa mereverse petir dan menerima serangan Akeno-san secara langsung!

Dan di saat yang sama, dia terselimuti dalam cahaya dan menghilang!

"Sepertinya itu tak berguna. Dia mencoba mereverse petir, namun yang kutembakkan barusan adalah halilintar. Petir dan cahaya. Reverse dari bagian cahaya tak cukup untuk mereverse seluruhnya."

[Salah satu "Peluncur" Sona Sitri-sama, kalah.]

"—Kekuatan tak bisa dibalikkan saat kekuatan yang direverse diubah."

Seperti yang Akeno-san katakan, sepertinya latihan mereka tak cukup bagi mereka untuk menguasai kekuatan [Reverse]. Akeno-san kemudian mengacungkan tangannya pada [Ratu] Shinra-senpai!

Akeno-san sudah mengabaikan pertarungan diantara aku dan senpai! Dia telah melupakan aku karena shock kehilangan Ise-kun dan kemarahannya karena tak mampu menampilkan kekuatan halilintarnya pada Ise-kun!

Mungkin sebagai hasil dari itu, Akeno-san mampu menaklukkan kekuatan itu, namun sungguh perkembangan tak terduga. Tak kusangka Ise-kun memiliki arti sangat besar bagi Akeno-san!

"Kuh!"

Shinra-senpai merasakan bahaya pada tubuhnya dan mulai melarikan diri dari sini!

Kah! Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Halilintar menyerbu ke arah senpai! Kalau seorang Iblis terkena secara langsung oleh itu, mereka tak akan berdaya! Karena itu adalah campuran kekuatan petir dan kekuatan cahaya, yang merupakan kelemahan Iblis, hanya membayangkan terkena kekuatan itu sangatlah mengerikan.

Namun, Shinra-senpai menghindari halilintar dan mencoba kabur ke bagian dalam departemen store.

Aku dengan segera mengejarnya! Aku tak akan kalah dari segi kecepatan!

Sembari berlari, aku menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis, dan saat aku menyusul aku menikamkannya padanya! Pedangku diblokir oleh naginatanya, tapi aku tak tahu kapan dia akan memunculkan Sacred Gear serangan-balik itu!

Shinra-senpai mengeluarkan botol kecil dari kantongnya – [Air Mata Phoenix]! Jadi [Ratu] Sitri memiliki sendiri!

Dia melempar botol kecil itu padaku dan memotongnya dengan naginatanya. Cairan di dalamnya tertuang padaku!

"Reverse!"

Shinra-senpai meneriakkan itu! Dia berniat mengganti kekuatan penyembuh air mata yang kuat menjadi kerusakan fatal setelah itu mengenaiku! Aku dengan cepat mengganti Pedang Suci Iblisku menjadi Pedang Air!

Bishah!

Gelombang air bercampur bersama dengan air mata. Saat bercampur dengan objek lain, air mata akan kehilangan efeknya. Dan sebagai hasilnya, [Reverse] juga menjadi tak berarti!

"Kalau ada celah meski hanya sedikit!"

Senpai dengan tajam mengacungkan naginatanya ke arahku!

Begitu, serangan barusan dimaksudkan untuk membuatku lengah. Namun—

Zan!

Pedang Pedang Suci Iblis merekah dengan berlimpah disekitar Shinra-senpai! Pedang pedang Suci Iblis dalam jumlah besar menyembur dari lantai dan menghancurkan naginata senpai.

"Aku yang saat ini tak memiliki celah."

Saat aku mencoba mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya, dia membuat cermin muncul di hadapannya. Aku memperlemah pedang sekuat mungkin dan mereka hanya menusuk dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan cermin.

Barin! Doooooooooo!

Cermin itu patah dengan cepat dan serangannya dikembalikan padaku dengan daya rusak dobel, tapi – aku bisa menahan ini! Aku menggertakkan gigiku dengan kesakitan dan mengangkat lengan kiriku ke arah langit.

"Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary. Mohon dengarkan suaraku!"

Ruang berdistorsi dan robekan tercipta! Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalamnya!

"Tak mungkin!? Itu!"

Memahami arti semua ini, Shinra-senpai terkejut.

"Dengan nama saint yang bersemayam di pedang suci, aku melepaskan engkau – Durandal!"

Item yang aku keluarkan dari robekan ruang adalah Pedang suci Legendaris, Durandal!

Xenovia! Akan kubalaskan penyesalanmu disini juga!

Mengikuti momentum saat aku mengeluarkan Durandal, aku menebas Shinra-senpai! Pedang suci mengenainya, dan luka serius didapatkan oleh Shinra-senpai!

Bahkan dalam situasi itu, dia tak mengaktifkan Sacred Gear serangan-baliknya. Jadi dia tak mampu menggunakannya secara terus menerus.

"Ini saran dari Xenovia. Buat jaga jaga kalau dia tak bisa bergerak atau bertarung, dia akan mentransfer hak pedang untuk digunakan olehku, karena pedang ini terlalu bagus untuk dia."

Itu benar, Xenovia telah mengajariku cara menggunakan Durandal.

Dan bagaimana bisa aku, yang memiliki Pedang Suci Iblis, menggunakan Durandal, mau tahu?

"Namun, kemampuan Suci Iblismu itu—"

Shinra-senpai mengatakan itu dengan tubuhnya terselimuti cahaya sebagai tanda teleportasi kekalahan.

"Aku tak punya masa lalu. Karena itu, aku melihat neraka, namun...aku berbeda sekarang. Berkat mencapai Balance Breaker, sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan Durandal seperti ini."

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuun...

Durandal memancarkan gelora sunyi dan damai. Ia tak mengeluarkan gelora mengamuk dan keras seperti saat bersama Xenovia.

"Kuh! Ini...! Kamu bisa menanganinya lebih baik dari Xenovia-san!?"

Shinra-senpai mengatakan itu, namun aku tak berpikir begitu.

"...Karena Xenovia memiliki aura temperamen yang mengharapkan kekuatan, Durandal mungkin juga bereaksi pada hal itu. Namun aku memilih kepastian ketimbang kekuatan. Kemampuan ketimbang kekuatan."

Aku telah berniat untuk menekannya dengan kekuatan, namun meskipun demikian lantai telah terpotong menjadi dua sampai jarak yang sangat jauh dari gelombang kejut saat menebas Shinra-senpai. Sepertinya aku akan menerima evaluasi minus karena hal ini.

"Kupikir pedang ini adalah kuda keras kepala yang bahkan tak mendengar kata kata penggunanya, namun itu nampaknya benar. Ini memotong melebihi yang kuinginkan...jadi mengendalikannya masih sulit."

"...! Ini berada diluar perhitungan kita, Sona! Bahkan lebih dari Hyodou-kun...! As sejati mereka adalah...! Budak yang paling harus kita perhatikan adalah...Kiba Yuuto!"

Shinra-senpai meninggalkan kata kata perpisahan itu dan menghilang dari tempat ini.

["Ratu" Sona Sitri-sama, kalah.]

"Itu karena aku – berusaha untuk melampaui Ise-kun, bukan, Sekiryuutei."

Memalukan. Sangat memalukan bagiku. Kekalahan melawan keluarga Phenex. Ise-kun, kamu bukan satu satunya yang terisi oleh perasaan frustasi dan rasa malu hebat pada waktu itu.

-Karena [Kuda] sejati Rias Gremory dijatuhkan tanpa bisa melindungi majikanku.

Biarpun aku akhirnya bisa mencapai Balance Breaker, kekuatanku dan rekan rekanku tak bisa menghadapi Kokabiel, dan aku juga tak bisa memasuki pertarungan melawan Hakuryuukou. Aku sama sekali tak berguna di kedua waktu itu.

Memalukan.

Aku sungguh memalukan, Ise-kun!

Karena itu aku mulai belajar dari nol lagi dibawah guruku. Benar benar dari nol. Aku mempelajari dari dasar dasar teknik pedang lagi.

Mungkin memberitahu diriku kalau aku tak seperti dirimu, aku juga terus bergerak maju dan berlatih sampai poin nampak sangat bodoh. Kalau aku hanya membanggakan diriku karena mencapai Balance Breaker, maka aku akan jatuh ke dalam kelemahan!

"—Lebih dari apapun, aku benci kalau semua orang menganggap bahwa kami hanya memiliki Sekiryuutei!"

Kamu mungkin menargetkan Vali. Tapi satu satunya tujuanku adalah menjadi pedang majikanku, dan berdiri sebagai partner di sampingmu, rekanku.

Rias Gremory tak hanya memiliki "Sekiryuutei", namun juga "Kiba Yuuto sang Pedang Suci Iblis". Karena aku ingin mengatakan itu, aku—

"—Aku juga akan menjanjikan hal yang sama dengan yang kamu janjikan. Aku takkan pernah membuat majikanku Rias Gremory menangis lagi."

Satu satunya lawan yang tersisa adalah – sang [Raja], Sona Sitri-Kaichou.

Atap departemen store. Langit diluar nampak putih, kosong dari apapun. Karena ini berada di dalam ruang Game.

Empat anggota kami yang tersisa telah menuju kesana. Di depan kami adalah Sona-Kaichou.

Kaichou mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kami dan tersenyum pahit. Buchou bertanya.

"Sona, kenapa di atas atap?"

"[Raja] harus tetap bertahan sampai saat terakhir. Itulah tugas seorang [Raja]. Kalau [Raja] sampai dijatuhkan, maka Game akan berakhir, kan?"

"...Ya, kurasa aku tak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu lagi."

"Rias, Saji menang melawan Sekiryuutei. Tak ada dari Ise-kun atau kamu yang membuat kesalahan – Tolong jangan anggap enteng anak itu. kamu bukan satu satunya yang sangat mati matian."

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya dengan tubuhku.—Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini, Sona."

Buchou mengambil langkah ke depan. Apa dia berniat melakukan ini satu-lawan-satu?

Dia adalah orang yang tak akan berhenti biarpun diperingatkan. Kalau itu masalahnya—

"Kalau aku merasakan bahaya, aku akan segera masuk untuk membantumu. Aku tak akan mendengarkan keegoisanmu."

"..."

Buchou tak bereaksi pada kata kataku, namun dia pasti memahami. Kalau Buchou mendekati kekalahan, aku tak akan hiraukan protesnya dan akan masuk untuk membantunya.

Kalau [Raja] dijatuhkan, habislah sudah. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kalah, Rias-Buchou.

Kemudian, pertarungan diantara dua teman baik dimulai—

Aura air berkumpul di sekitar Kaichou, dan perlahan membentuk sesuatu. ini bukan jumlah air yang wajar. Melihat lebih cermat, air sepertinya terkumpul dari mana mana di dalam departemen store.

Benar benar Keluarga Sitri yang spesialisasinya adalah sihir air. Aku pernah mendengar kalau spesialitas kakaknya adalah es, dimana adiknya adalah air.

Dalam sihirnya, Buchou membawa [Power of Destruction]. Serangan yang menghancurkan lawan. Tanpa ragu ragu, Buchou menembakkan peluru peluru sihir ke arah temannya Sona-Kaichou! Jumlah pelurunya nyaris tanpa akhir seperti senapan mesin!

Peluru peluru itu hanya seukuran softball, namun aku bisa merasakan sihir dengan kemurnian tinggi di setiap tembakannya. Sepertinya itu latihan Buchou juga menampakkan hasil. Alasan dia tak menembak secara menyolok adalah karena aturan.

Zabun. Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Sona-Kaichou memanipulasi air dan membentuknya menjadi dinding, menghentikan serangan Buchou. Dalam sekejap sihir Buchou kena, air juga lenyap di saat yang sama, namun karena dia mengumpulkannya dari seluruh bangunan, jumlahnya tak terbatas.

"Baiklah, Rias. Akan kutunjukkan teknik airku secara baik baik padamu."

Kaichou mentransformasi sejumlah besar air dengan sihir, mengubahnya menjadi banyak elang yang terbang di udara, ular yang melata di tanah, singa ganas, para serigala yang berkumpul bersama, dan beberapa naga raksasa juga.

Jadi dia bisa membuat banyak hal berbeda ini sekaligus! Keahlian sihirnya bahkan melampaui Buchou!

"Itulah yang kuharapkan, Sona!"

Tersenyum dengan berani, Buchou melakukan kompresi demi kompresi pada [Power of Destruction] nya dan membuat peluru peluru sihir tak terhitung banyaknya di udara. Mereka yang tak punya kekuatan akan lenyap seketika oleh satu dari tembakan itu. Sampai bisa mengkompresi semua itu, sepertinya Buchou telah membangun kekuatan sihirnya dengan baik sepanjang latihannya.

Keduanya handal dari segi kualitas sihir mereka, namun melihatnya lebih seksama, Buchou unggul dalam kekuatan dimana Kaichou unggul dalam teknik.

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan siap. Kemudian, mereka berdua – melepaskan serangan mereka satu sama lain di saat yang sama.

[Kekalahan terkonfirmasi. Kemenangan bagi Rias Gremory-sama!]


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah Game berakhir, aku bangun di dalam ruang medis. Aku berada di atas ranjang.

Benar sekali, ini kali pertama aku berakhir di tempat ini.

Kasusku kali ini lebih karena kehilangan darah ketimbang luka luka. Sepertinya aku sudah diberi transfusi darah dengan segera setelah itu dan sekarang bisa bergerak seperti ini. Aku telah pergi keluar dan meminum jus di mesin penjualan.

Kami menang.

Namun, setengah dari kami, terdiri atas aku, Xenovia, Asia, dan Gasper, telah dijatuhkan, dan kelompok Gremory yang disebut jauh lebih superior sebelum Game telah mendapat pukulan berat pada penilaian kami.

Penilaian kami nampaknya sudah menurun drastis karena bagaimana Gasper kalah dengan begitu cepat sejak awal pertandingan dan bagaimana aku, Sekiryuutei, telah dijatuhkan. Karena hasil alami belum keluar, evaluasi dari para petinggi sangat keras.

Buchou – juga nampaknya sangat malu. Ada juga pencapaian dari Kiba, yang menampilkan usaha sangat gigih sekelas-as dan fakta kalau kami mendapat kemenangan di saat terakhir, namun - . Nampaknya saat akhir dimenangkan dengan konfrontasi langsung diantara kedua [Raja].

Ini tentu menjadi kemenangan pertama kami...namun, kami tak mendapatkan kemenangan sempurna. Kami memang sudah menjalani pertarungan yang sulit. Biarpun kelompok kami memiliki kekuatan sangat unggul, kami sangat jauh dari kemenangan memuaskan.

Ya! Situasi ini buruk!

Menggeleng kepalaku, aku memutuskan mengubah suasana hati dan pergi ke ruang perawatan Saji. Luka lukanya juga sudah hampir disembuhkan. Dalam Game kami adalah musuh, namun setelah itu berakhir, kami adalah teman seperti biasanya.

Baiklah, aku akan menyombong tentang payudara Buchou lagi!

"Tolong ambillah ini."

Aku mendengar suara Sirzechs-sama dari ruangan Saji. Aku bisa melihat bagian dalam ruangan dari celah pintu. Di dalam terdapat Sirzechs-sama, Kaichou, dan Saji di atas ranjangnya.

Saji tengah menerima sesuatu dari Sirzechs-sama. Dia tengah memegang kotak kecil yang kelihatan mahal di kedua tangannya.

"U-Umm...Ini...?"

Saji gemetar dengan gugup.

"Ini sesuatu yang dihadiahkan pada seseorang yang unggul dan bertarung dengan paling mengesankan dalam Rating Game."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum, namun—

"A-Aku...kalah dari Hyodou...I-Ini bukan situasi dimana aku boleh menerima ini."

Saji menggenggam seprai ranjangnya dengan frustasi dan penyesalan yang nampak jelas.

"Itu benar. Namun, konsekuensinya, Ise-kun—Sekiryuutei bisa dikalahkan. Kami menyaksikan pertarunganmu dengan senang dari ruang penonton. Sampai Odin dari Norse bahkan memujimu."

Sirzechs-sama mengeluarkan medali dari kotak kecil dan meletakkannya di dada Saji.

"Kamu tak perlu merendahkan dirimu. Bahkan Iblis sepertimu bisa mengincar posisi top. Aku senang bisa melihat para Iblis muda menjanjikan untuk masa depan. Curahkanlah dirimu lebih tinggi lagi. Aku memiliki harapan besar untukmu."

Kemudian, Sirzechs-sama menepuk nepuk kepala Saji.

"Tak apa apa tak peduli berapa tahun atau dekade yang diperlukan – teruslah bercita cita menjadi guru Rating Game."

Pada kata kata Sirzechs-sama, Saji – menangis dengan sunyi. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, dan wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"...Saji, kamu telah menampilkan sosok yang hebat di depan banyak orang. Karena kamu bertarung dengan luar biasa."

Sona-kaichou tengah penuh dengan ketenangan dan kebanggaan dari matanya.

Kaichou pasti senang karena budak kebanggaannya telah mendapat penilaian setinggi itu.

Saji menggenggam medali di dadanya, kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya dan mengangguk dengan kuat.

"...Ya...Terima kasih banyak!"

...

Merasa kalau tak akan sopan untuk mendengar lebih jauh lagi, aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

...Saji, selamat.

Aku hanya menganggap Vali sebagai rivalku. Aku terus percaya tanpa ragu bahwa Vali adalah satu satunya rival yang harus kukalahkan.—Aku salah besar.

Karena itulah, akan kukatakan padanya secara langsung lain kali.

Itu, aku minta maaf.

Hei, Saji. Mana dari kita yang berhasil menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi lebih dulu dan mengabulkan impian kita?

Aku – takkan kalah! Pasti. Dan aku pasti akan menang kalau kita bertarung lagi!

Jadi, sampai lain kali.

Rivalku, Saji Genshirou.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Aku menemui Buchou tepat sebelum memasuki kamar perawatanku.

"Buchou."

Buchou juga menyadariku, dan tersenyum. Seperti itu, kami masuk ke ruang perawatanku dan mulai mengobrol dengan santai.

"Ise, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu dalam Game. Kamu sudah berjuang bagus. Tapi, tolong jangan permalukan aku seperti itu lagi, oke? Karena hasrat seksualmu itu terlalu kuat."

Buchou tersenyum pahit. Ah, aku sudah mempermalukannya.

"M-Maaf...teknik baru dan peningkatan kekuatanku cenderung berkaitan dengan hasrat duniawi..."

"Teknik itu disegel saat dalam Game."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Serius!?"

Mana mungkin! Serius!? A-Apa karena itu mesum!?

"Karena itu akan membuat kita tak bisa bertarung melawan Iblis wanita lagi. Jadi itu dilarang."

"Uu, kalau Buchou mengatakan itu, aku akan patuhiiiiiiiiiiii."

Aku mengangguk dengan mata berair! Sungguh disayangkan! Benar benar disesalkan! Tak kukira aku hanya bisa memakainya sekali! Ah, tapi itu artinya aku boleh memakainya dalam pertarungan sungguhan!?

Buchou tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi, kita akhirnya mendapat kemenangan. Dibandingkan sebelumnya, ini lebih baik, tapi aku masih kehilangan Ise, Asia, Xenovia, dan Gasper. Biarpun keluarga kita dikatakan diberkahi dengan kemampuan dan melimpah dengan kekuatan, kalau kekuatan itu tak bisa digunakan di saat kritis, maka tak ada artinya. Biarpun kemungkinan menang itu tinggi, saat kamu kalah, kamu kalah."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan.

Kalau kami membuat kesalahan meski kecil, kami mungkin kalah. Biarpun kemungkinan menang mereka lebih kecil dari kami, lawan kami secara mati matian datang pada kami. Karena mereka juga bergerak maju, percaya kalau mereka akan menang.

Kalau seseorang menyerah dan sembrono, seseorang juga bisa kalah dalam pertandingan yang mereka bisa menangkan.

Aku dan Buchou telah menyadari fakta jelas ini sekali lagi.

...Semua itu sulit, Game ini. Sama halnya dengan pertarungan sebenarnya.

Dan tepat saat aku telah melihat jalan menuju Iblis Kelas Tinggi, itu jadi terasa semakin jauh.

Tapi, itu bukan jarak tak terjangkau. Suatu saat nanti, aku juga, seperti Buchou—

"Tapi Ise. Baik Akeno dan Koneko berhasil mengatasi dinding merek dalam Game ini. Ini sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu nampak sangat lembut.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu! Aku merasa kalau kita menang dalam pertandingan, namun kalah dalam Game, namun meskipun begitu aku senang karena Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan berhasil untuk bergerak maju!"

"Itu semua berkat kamu, Ise. Berkat kamu, semua orang dalam kelompokku mampu menerobos hal hal yang mereka pikul. Kamu telah menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terus aku cemaskan, Ise. Aku sangat bersyukur."

"T-Tidak, aku tak melakukan hal hebat apa apa. Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat semua orang bahagia."

Itu benar, aku ingin terus bergerak maju bersama dengan semuanya. Biarpun hal hal sulit terjadi seperti kali ini, aku ingin menerobos itu semua bersama. Karena kami adalah rekan dan teman.

"Ise, aku senang kamu menjadi budakku...tolong tetaplah denganku selamanya."

"Ya, Buchou! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!"

Aku juga senang, bisa melihat senyum peringkat tertinggi Buchou.

Kon-kon.

Tiba tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar perawatanku. Setelah aku menjawab "Ya, silahkan masuk" Seorang kakek yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya berjalan masuk. Dia mengenakan topi dan hanya memiliki sebelah mata. Lebih jauh lagi, dia memiliki jenggot putih panjang.

"Pak tua, siapa kau?"

Saat aku bertanya dengan kebingungan, pak tua itu tertawa.

"Aku Orang Tua dari Pedesaan Utara. Sekiryuutei, sepertinya kamu perlu belajar sedikit lebih banyak lagi. Yah, tapi kau cukup mengabdikan diri."

Apa yang pak tua-sok-akrab ini katakan tiba tiba? Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku ini Sekiryuutei?

"Anda Odin-sama, kan? ini kali pertama kita bertemu. Saya Rias Gremory."

Buchou nampaknya mengenal dia. Odin? Hmm, aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana sebelumnya...

"Begitu, begitu. Adik perempuan Sirzechs, huh. Aku melihatmu dalam Game. Yah, ada juga hal yang lain selain itu. Tapi, begitu, hmm. Besar sekali. Saat aku menonton, aku sudah terpesona dengan hanya itu."

Pak tua itu tengah menatap payudara Buchou dengan mata mesum! Heeeeeeei! Dasar pak tua sialan! Payudara itu punyaku! Tak seorangpun selain aku yang boleh menatapnya dengan mata mesum! Saat aku mencoba protes dengan tegas, wanita cantik berarmor yang entah kapan memasuki ruangan memukul kepala pak tua dengan kipas kertas.

"Astaga! Bukankah sudah saya katakan kalau tindakan mesum itu dilarang keras? Karena akan ada pertemuan penting saat ini, mohon jaga diri anda sebagai Raja dari Dewa Dewa Norse!"

"...Benar Benar Valkyrie tanpa celah. Aku sudah tahu. Itu konferensi untuk menghadapi para teroris dengan Malaikat, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Zeus dari Yunani, dan Indra[1] dari Gunung Sumeru[2]."

Pak tua bergumam dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil menyeka kepalanya.

"Yah, itu tak apa apa. Adik perempuan Sirzechs dan Sekiryuutei. Dunia ini tak hanya penuh oleh tantangan, ada banyak hal hal mengasyikkan juga. Teruslah maju sembari menikmati dan menderita melalui itu semua. Bersikap sembrono adalah satu satunya cara bagi para pemuda untuk bisa tumbuh. Hohoho."

Hanya meninggalkan kata kata itu, pak tua dan wanita berarmor meninggalkan ruanganku.

Siapa itu? Pak tua itu...dia menatap payudara Buchou ku! Siapapun yang berani mengusili payudara Buchou adalah musuhku, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi! Aku takkan pernah mengizinkan hal seperti itu!

Aku menanyai Buchou tentang hal itu kemudian, namun ternyata pak tua itu adalah Dewa dari utara! Padahal dia kelihatan seperti kakek tua mesum!

...Astaga, ada banyak hal yang tak kupahami di dunia ini.


	9. Chapter 9

Paruh kedua bulan Agustus—

Kami dari kelompok Gremory sedang menerima salam perpisahan dari Dunia Bawah di stasiun di depan kediaman utama.

"Baiklah, Issei-kun. Aku menantikan hari kita bisa bertemu lagi. Kamu boleh kembali kemari kapan saja tanpa ragu ragu. Anggaplah keluarga Gremory sebagai keluargamu sendiri."

Ayah Buchou mengatakan itu dengan banyak pelayan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak! Ta-tapi, itu terlalu membesar besarkan bagi saya..."

Aku tersenyum pahit, namun Ibu Buchou juga menegaskannya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Issei-san. Mohon jaga Rias baik baik di dunia manusia. Karena putriku sering bersikap egois, aku cemas."

"I-Ibu! A-Apa yang Ibu katakan!?"

Wajah Buchou menjadi merah. Sungguh Buchou yang manis!

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

Aku memukul dadaku dan mengangguk. Aku akan menjaga Buchou baik baik! Mungkin tak sopan bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, namun aku akan melindungi wanita yang kucintai dengan segenap nyawaku!

"...Uu, aku juga jadi tersentuh sampai menangis. Masa depan keluargaku sungguh cerah..."

Ayah Buchou menangis! Eeeeeeeh!? Kenapa, kenapa?

Ibu Buchou di sampingnya mendesah.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Bukankah ini waktu dimana Ayah seharusnya menolak dengan mengatakan hal seperti [Takkan kuserahkan putriku padamu!]?"

"Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu, Issei-kun sepertinya sudah melampaui kekuatanku, jadi bukankah ini sudah cukup? Kupikir akan baik baik saja biarpun aku segera mundur dari posisiku."

"Tolong tunggu setidaknya sampai Rias lulus dari sekolahnya sebelum bicara soal pengunduran diri."

? Dia nampaknya sangat senang, tapi soal apa?

"Rias, kirimi kami surat sepanjang sisa liburan musim panasmu."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu sembari membawa putranya Milicas-sama di lengannya. Grayfia-san tengah berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Ya, Onii-sama. Kamu juga jaga dirimu ya, Milicas."

"Ya, Rias-nee sama!"

Kami telah menaiki kereta dan tengah memberikan salam perjumpaan terakhir kami pada Sirzechs-sama dan yang lainnya dari jendela.

Ah—

Pada momen itu, aku menyadari. Sirzechs-sama, Milicas-sama, dan juga—

Aku melihat dua orang tua dan putra mereka dengan sangat serasi. Sudah kuduga, ternyata memang seperti itu. Itu bukan lelucon sama sekali—

Bagian 2[sunting]

Kereta yang berjalan pulang.

Aku tengah tertekan oleh pe-er liburan musim panasku yang sama sekali tak tersentuh—

Benar sekali! Aku terus sibuk sejak datang ke Dunia Bawah, namun aku benar benar lupa soal ini!

Lebih jauh lagi, berpikir kembali, bukankah aku menghabiskan liburan musim panasku yang berharga di tahun kedua SMA di gunung bersama seekor Naga!? Aku mau menangissssssssssssss!

Aku telah membuang masa muda berhargaku dengan bertahan hidup di gunung! Aku tak berkencan dengan Buchou, juga tak melakukan hal hal erotis dengan Akeno-san di kamarku!

Aku mulai menggarap pe-er bahasa Jepang sambil menangis.

Tapi, aku mendapat banyak pengalaman hebat sepanjang waktuku di Dunia Bawah. Dan aku telah mendapat banyak pelajaran. Kami kuat – dari segi kekuatan. Namun, kalau tim lawan memiliki kendali lebih hebat daripada kami, tak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatan kami, kami akan kalah bergantung pada taktik yang digunakan.

...Kalau aku juga akan bermain sebagai [Raja] di masa depan, aku harus mulai berpikir tentang taktik dan semacamnya mulai dari sekarang...

Karena, tak peduli sehebat apapun kekuatanku dari Naga Legendaris, kalau aku dengan sembrono menyerbu ke depan dan jatuh dalam trik lawan, maka akan jadi Game Over seketika! Kalau aku dijatuhkan sebagai [Raja], timku sudah pasti akan kalah! Meski aku seharusnya unggul dari segi kekuatan secara keseluruhan, aku dikalahkan oleh Saji dari segi teknik...

Uwaaah...aku begitu cemas dengan masa depan.

Aku berbicara pada Buchou yang tengah duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Buchou."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku terus bersikap sembrono sampai saat ini untuk menjadi Raja Harem. Itu tujuanku, dan harapanku untuk menjadi itu belum berubah bahkan sekarang.—Tapi, Tannin-ossan memberitahuku. Bahwa akan sangat disayangkan kalau menjadikan itu sebagai tujuan akhirku. Jadi, aku memikirkan sedikit tentang itu, tapi kupikir sia sia saja kalau hanya menginginkan harem biasa. Aku ingin menciptakan harem dengan kemampuan yang tak kalah pada siapapun dan sangat kuat dalam Game juga."

Buchou mendengarkan kata kataku dan menampakkan ekspresi sangat terkejut, namun dia segera tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kamp pelatihan musim panas berhasil. Menemui para Iblis lain di Dunia Bawah sepertinya telah menjadi nilai tambah bagimu. Kita berdua sepertinya telah belajar dan maju dengan pesat."

Ya! Aku sudah berjuang keras!

Tiba tiba, Koneko-chan muncul disana...dan duduk di pangkuankuuuuuuuuuuuu!?

Aku tak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi – Koneko-chan duduk di atas pangkuanku dan mengedut ngedutkan telinga kucingnya.

"K-Koneko-chan...?"

Aku dengan kikuk menatap wajahnya, dan kemudian,

"Nyan "

Dia tersenyum dengan lebar di wajahnya. Ya. Dengan hal itu saja, otakku terasa melayang.

Mata Asia langsung berair, Buchou cemberut dengan menyipitkan matanya, dan Akeno-san mengeluarkan tekanan dengan wajah tersenyum sunyi, namun...

Ya! keimutan adalah keadilan!

Seperti ini, kereta bergerak ke dunia manusia tempat kami tinggal—

Waktu di Dunia Bawah terasa sangat menyenangkan. Itu liburan musim panas yang kupikir tak akan kulupakan untuk seumur hidupku.

Usai kereta tiba di wilayah bawah tanah di sisi dunia manusia, aku meregangkan tubuhku.

"Oke, kita telah tiba, kita telah tiba. Baiklah, mari kita pulang, Asia—"

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Asia, seorang lelaki misterius dengan wajah tampan tengah mendekati Asia.

"Asia Argento...kita akhirnya bertemu."

"U-Umm..."

Asia nampak bingung. Ini gawat! Apa dia orang mesum!? Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Asia-chan ku meski hanya seujung jari!

"Hei hei hei! Urusan apa yang kamu punya dengan Asia!?"

Aku datang diantara mereka! Namun, si lelaki tampan misterius mempertanyakan Asia dengan ekspresi tulus.

"...Jadi kamu sudah melupakan aku. Kita pernah bertemu pada waktu itu."

Si lelaki tampan – tunggu, aku pernah melihat dia entah dimana sebelumnya. Si lelaki tampan itu tiba tiba membuka dadanya dan memperlihatkan bekas luka besar disana. Itu bekas luka yang dalam. Mata Asia terbuka lebar saat menyaksikan itu.

"—Luka itu, jangan jangan..."

Asia? Kamu mengingat dia?

"Ya, wajahku saat itu tidak bisa terlihat, namun aku adalah Iblis dari waktu itu."

"—"

Asia menjadi terdiam membisu oleh kata kata itu.

"Namaku adalah Diodora Astaroth. Waktu itu kamu tak bisa merawatku sampai poin dimana bekas lukanya masih tersisa, namun hidupku terselamatkan karena Sacred Gearmu."

Aku pernah mendengar tentang masa lalu Asia. Dia telah dianggap sebagai Penyihir karena tak sengaja menyelamatkan seorang Iblis.

-Itu benar, dia adalah Iblis yang menjadi penyebab diusirnya Asia dari Gereja.

"Diodora? Kamu Diodora, kan?"

Buchou nampaknya mengenali dia...Ah, aku ingat, dia berada di pertemuan dengan para Iblis muda! Iblis Kelas Tinggi tampan dari waktu itu! kupikir dia berasal dari keluarga Beelzebub masa kini!

Diodora dengan lembut mengambil tangan Asia dan menciumnya! B-brengsek kau, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia!?

Aku hendak memisahkan mereka berdua, namun tanpa peduli tentang itu dia berbicara pada Asia.

"Asia, aku datang untuk menemuimu. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menyapamu pada pertemuan itu. Tapi, kupikir pertemuan diantara aku dan dirimu adalah takdir.—Aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku. Aku mencintaimu."

-Dia telah melamar Asia tepat di hadapanku.

Musim panas yang panas telah mencapai akhir, dan musim gugur yang kemungkinan akan sangat lama baru saja dimulai.


	10. Chapter 10

Aku terbangun di ruangan bergaya Jepang yang elegan. Lantai tatami yang tertata rapi, vas vas kelas tinggi, dan bahkan ada taman diluar dengan bambu penangkap air kecil yang berbunyi 'klak'.

"Ise-san." Asia duduk di depanku mengenakan kimono pernikahan putih bersih, duduk dengan elegan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

Si cantik luar negeri Asia, berambut pirang, bermata hijau, semakin sempurna saat mengenakan dandanan pernikahan.

Dengan mata berair, Asia menatap mataku dan berkata "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku selama ini. Hari ini, aku akan menikah."

...!

Apa yang terjadi!?

Orangtuaku tengah menangis bahagia. "Asia, kamu sangat elegan."

"Dan cantik!"

Buchou juga nampak menangis. "Asia, jangan lupa kalau kami akan selalu menerimamu."

"Asia-chan, jangan khawatir tentang kami." Ujar Akeno-san.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Asia!?

Kemudian Ibu menoleh ke arahku. "Oke, kamu mengatakan sesuatu pada Asia. Dia sudah seperti adik perempuanmu,kan?"

Apa yang harus kukatakan di saat seperti ini? Apa Asia benar benar akan menikah!?

Siapa!? Siapa yang mencuri Asia ku...!?

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang pria tampan muncul.

"Kakak ipar, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Diodora Astaroth. Iblis yang SANGAT elit dan SANGAT elegan! Ha ha ha, mohon serahkan Asia padaku. Aku akan memberinya kebahagiaan!"

Pria ini adalah Iblis kelas tinggi!

Kalau kuingat baik baik, dia adalah pewaris Astaroth. Bagian dari cabang keluarga Maou Beelzebub saat ini.

Sekarang aku ingat. Di akhir musim panas, di hari kami kembali dari Dunia Bawah, Diodora melamar Asia.

"Begitu tampan! Terima kasih Tuhan!"

"Ah, asal kamu kaya maka tak ada masalah lagi. Kamu akan mampu hidup sejahtera sampai tua."

Aku tak bisa mempercayai ucapan kedua orangtuaku.

"Kalau dia Diodora, aku bisa percayakan Asia padanya."

"Aku setuju."

Buchou dan Akeno-san menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Mari, Asia. Mari kita mulai upacara pernikahannya. Menuju masa depan bahagia kita."

Pewaris muda Astaroth menggendong Asia di lengannya dan bersiap siap pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku tak bisa menerima ini!"

Aku mencoba mengejar mereka, namun Asia melambai tanda perpisahan.

"Ise-san! Terima kasih untuk semuanya! Aku sangat bahagia sekarang!"

Eh!? Tunggu aku!

"Asia! Sebagai kakakmu aku tak bisa menerima pernikahan ini!"

Aku mengejar mereka sambil menangis, namun tetap tak terkejar.

Kenapa, kenapa...Asia...

Asia, Asia kecilku tersayang, menikahi orang lain...

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Ise-san, apa kamu tak apa apa?"

Aku tiba tiba bangun dan mendapati Asia dalam piyamanya.

"Asia!"

"Ya. Aku ada disini. Kamu terus memanggilku dalam tidur."

Begitu, aku hanya bermimpi buruk.

Saat aku duduk, tanpa kusadari air mata jatuh mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku bermimpi kalau kamu menikahi seseorang. Mimpi yang sangat buruk."

Dengan wajah cemas, Asia tertawa terpaksa dan berkata "Jangan khawatir, Ise-san. Tidak masalah. Aku tak ingin menikahi siapa siapa kok."

"Sungguh? Aku tak akan mati kesepian?"

"Ya. Kalau Ise-san sampai mati kesepian itu akan jadi masalah besar."

Asia menjawab dengan senyuman tulus. Oh, Asia yang manis!

"...meow?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu di tubuh bawahku...Koneko-chan!? Kapan dia naik ke ranjangku?

Koneko menyeka matanya dan tertidur lagi, sambil memeluk dadaku.

Tubuh kecil Koneko-chan sangat lembut! Apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi ini!?

Koneko-chan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, dan aku bisa merasa kalau dia tak mengenakan apa apa di bawahnya.

"...meow."

Telinga kucing Koneko-chan bergoyang, dan ekor putih dengan lembut berayun ayun. Sejak aku mengetahui jati dirinya, dia terlihat begitu manis sampai terasa membunuhku!

Kalau aku bisa melihat ekornya apa yang terjadi pada celana dalamnya? Tidak, aku tak boleh memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah piknik, Koneko-chan sudah tinggal bersama kami.

Kapanpun dia punya kesempatan, dia duduk di pangkuanku, atau naik ke ranjang bersamaku.

Dia memang Koneko-chan berlidah tajam yang sama, namun apa dia akhirnya sudah melunak padaku?

Meski tak ada perubahan pada sikap Koneko-chan yang biasanya, namun aku penasaran apa aku harus memanjakannya sampai seperti ini. Bukan karena itu membuatku tidak senang sih...

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengelus kepala Koneko-chan.

"Itu hanya mimpi." Buchou yang sudah bangun lebih awal tengah membawa sebundel surat.

Buchou mendesah dan menjelaskan kalau Diodora terus menerus mengirimkan surat cinta dengan tiket bioskop, undangan makan malam, dan voucher belanja.

Bahkan ada beberapa hadiah mahal yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumah.

Pikiranku mengingat kembali wajah putih pucat Diodora.

Si brengsek itu! Orang yang mengajukan lamaran pada Asia di hari pertama kembali dari piknik!

Asia merasa sedikit canggung, dan dia meminta maaf padaku setiap kali dia menerima sesuatu darinya.

Asia, itu bukan salahmu! Bagaimana mungkin itu salahmu!

Dua minggu berlalu, liburan musim panas berakhir, dan semester baru telah dimulai.

Aku merasa diriku semakin kesal hari demi hari karena semua hal ini.

Aku bangun dari ranjang dengan mata berair, dan berteriak "Takkan kuberikan Asiaku tersayang padamu!"


	11. Chapter 11

Musim panas telah berakhir, dan saat ini semester baru. Semester kedua.

Upacara pembukaan telah berakhir dan Akademi Kuou tengah memasuki event September, persiapan untuk Festival Olahraga. Pada saat di tahun ini, sesuatu yang sangat membuatku jengkel terjadi. Penyebabnya adalah orang orang yang sudah "menghitamkan kulit mereka" meningkat. Itu sesuatu yang disebut "Debut Musim Panas". Orang orang memakai Musim Panas sebagai kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melalui perubahan image besar. Namun dibandingkan saat kami masih kelas satu jumlah mereka sudah berkurang, tapi masih banyak orang orang semacam itu yang bermunculan. Kalau itu laki laki maka rambut mereka ditata oleh ahli kecantikan, dan kalau itu wanita maka mereka mengubah gaya-fashion mereka ke fashion populer saat ini! Jadi orang orang yang kelihatan biasa biasa saja sebelum musim panas memulai semester kedua dengan penampilan baru! Tahun lalu aku ditunjukkan kalau banyak dari mereka yang membuatku benci dan menutup mulutku. Jadi aku merasa iri!

-Aku juga ingin mengubah diriku! Aku juga siswa laki laki SMA! Aku mau mengecat rambutku, aku tertarik dengan pakaian laki laki yang keren, dan sesekali ingin mencoba semuanya! Dan nampaknya itu bisa membuatmu populer dengan wanita! Para cowok yang mengubah diri mereka sepanjang musim panas juga memakai hal itu sebagai motif mereka! –Mengubah dirimu sepanjang musim panas dan mendapatkan pacar!

"Kalau begitu luluslah dari status perjaka. Musim panas seperti rintangan bagi laki laki SMA."

Si pria berkacamata, Motohama, mengatakan itu sambil mengangguk. Salah satu rekan jahatku.

"Oh Motohama, apa kamu mendapatkan informasi mengenai "itu"?"

Dia mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Yeah, Matsuda pergi untuk mencari informasi aktual saat ini."

"Heeeeei! Ise! Motohama! Aku dapat informasi!"

Seorang yang datang ke kelas kami adalah Matsuda. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat informasi mengenai "itu".

"Seperti dugaan kita Yoshida dari kelas sebelah melakukannya sepanjang musim panas! Dan sepertinya dia melakukannya dengan Onee-sama dari kelas tiga!"

"Keparat itu!" "Keparat itu!"

Motohama dan aku mengatakannya dengan kebencian!

Seperti dugaan kami! Si keparat Yoshida itu! Bukan hanya dia menjadi lebih tampil bergaya, namun dia juga nampak lebih sok dan sekarang kami tahu alasannya kenapa!

"Sudah dirumorkan kalau Ooba dari kelas kita juga sudah melakukannya dengan siswi kelas satu!"

"Apa kamu serius? Ooba melakukannya?"

Saat kami menoleh, Ooba yang memasang senyum menyegarkan melambaikan tangannya pada kami! Brengseeeeeek! Si non-perjaka itu! Tak apa apakah kehilangan keperjakaanmu semudah itu!? Aku juga mau kehilangan keperjakaanku! Kita sudah melakukannya hal ini sejak tahun lalu dan yang terkumpul dari awal semester kedua adalah pengalaman musim panas dari orang orang yang kami kenal. Memang benar kalau laki laki harus kehilangan keperjakaan mereka sepanjang musim panas, dan bagi kami perjaka informasi semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang mati matian harus kami ketahui! Itu karena hal itu membuatmu bertanya tanya siapa yang masih perjaka dan siapa yang tidak! Dari informasi yang kami kumpulkan, perbandingan laki laki yang kehilangan keperjakaan mereka semakin meningkat sejak tahun lalu! Jadi kebanyakan laki laki di angkatan kami sudah berhubungan seks! Entah kalian sudah berhubungan seks atau belum akan memberi efek besar pada statusmu sebagai lelaki SMA sejati! Semua mata non-perjaka yang menatapku itu membuatku terisi oleh kebencian. Mata mereka seolah berkata "Aah, orang orang ini tak tahu apa apa soal wanita" dan itu membuatku kesal!

Aku berbaring di atas mejaku sambil memegangi kepalaku! Sial! Seharusnya tak seperti ini jadinya! Aku juga berniat mengubah diriku dan kehilangan keperjakaanku selama musim panas! Tapi aku malah pergi ke Dunia Bawah! Mana ada laki laki SMA yang pergi ke Neraka selama musim panas!? Ada! Dan itu adalah aku!

Makin parahnya lagi aku dikejar kejar Naga di pegunungan! Bisakah kalian mempercayai kekonyolan itu!? Tak seorangpun akan percaya kalau aku menghabiskan masa tahun kedua sekolah yang sangat berharga dengan melalui situasi hidup mati dengan monster dan aku juga tak mau menceritakan itu pada siapapun!

Apalagi satu satunya peristiwa erotis yang kualami sepanjang musim panas adalah pemandian panas namun selain itu tak ada apa apa terjadi! Tak ada apapun terjadi! Membandingkannya dengan masa lalu memang seperti membandingkan Surga dan Neraka, namun aku masih mau lebih! Pengalaman pertamaku dengan Buchou! Melakukannya di atas ranjang dengan Akeno-san! Membuat bayi dengan Xenovia! Tak satupun dari hal hal itu terjadi sepanjang waktuku di Dunia Bawah!

Aku cukup beruntung karena Matsuda dan Motohama juga tak mendapat pengalaman apa apa. Kalau mereka menjadi lelaki sejati sebelum aku, aku pasti akan segera bunuh diri!

"Aroma perjaka."

Seorang yang muncul sambil tertawa adalah si gadis berkacamata, Kiryuu. Mulutnya menyeringai dan dia tertawa dengan hidungnya.

"Kiryuu! Apa kamu datang untuk mentertawakan kami!?"

Dia mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Motohama.

"Fufufu karena itu kalian, aku yakin kalian menghabiskan masa musim panas dengan tak berguna."

"Diam!"

"Ngomong ngomong Hyodou. Belakangan Asia bertindak agak aneh jadi apa kamu tahu alasannya kenapa?"

Kiryuu bertanya padaku. Aku tahu alasannya. Itu pasti tentang Diodora. Aku juga menyadari itu. Asia panik ketika Guru mengajukan pertanyaan padanya dan dia bahkan membaca buku terbalik kebawah.

Meski Asia tengah mengobrol akrab dengan gadis gadis lain saat ini...Asia sangat populer di kelas kami. Dia populer di kalangan pria dan wanita. Dia memang gadis cantik namun kalian akan merasa tersembuhkan hanya dengan berbicara dengannya. Diantara laki laki ada juga yang mengobrol dengannya untuk merasakan kesembuhan ketimbang merasakan cinta terhadapnya. Ketimbang menatapnya dengan mata mesum, mereka lebih suka mendekatinya agar merasa disembuhkan. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka. Memang benar kalau aku sangat rileks saat bersama Asia. Asia menyadari kalau aku menatapnya dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Asia tersenyum namun nampak kaku...Hmmm, dia memang merasa tak enak hati. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan soal lamaran itu? Selagi aku memikirkan itu, Kiryuu menatapku dengan mata kecurigaan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan, hanya saja sejak memasuki semester kedua popularitasmu dengan wanita sudah meningkat banyak."

-! Apa kamu serius!? Tapi kenapa!?

"Wajahmu jadi kelihatan lebih serius, dan bahkan dari mataku aku bisa tahu kalau tubuhmu menjadi lebih berotot. Ada banyak gadis yang berkata kalau penampilanmu nampak lebih "liar"."

Hmmm, begitu. Aku mengeceknya dengan menyentuh wajahku. Aku tahu kalau tubuhku berotot. Namun itu akan terjadi secara alami kalau kalian hidup bersama Naga di pegunungan. Aku juga menghabiskan hidupku disana seperti hewan liar. Namun aku menjadi liar? Begitu, fufufu. Orang orang yang menyadari mulai menatapku dengan serius. Apa pesonaku yang meningkat sepanjang musim panas mulai memikat para gadis?

"Fufufu. Soalnya aku berusaha keras. Itu berarti aku sudah tumbuh pesat sepanjang musim panas."

Aku meletakkan tanganku dibawah daguku dan membuat seringai lebar, kemudian Kiryuu merasa down.

"...Kalau saja kamu tidak terlalu pede seperti itu."

A-Ada apa dengan kamu merasa down begitu...aku tak paham dia sama sekali.

"H-Hei! Ini darurat!"

Tiba tiba salah satu laki laki di kelasku masuk terburu buru. Apa yang terjadi? Dia meneguk air mineral yang diberi oleh temannya, dan berbicara dengan keras hingga kami semua bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada siswa pindahan datang! Dan dia perempuan!"

Setelah jeda.

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

Seluruh kelas berteriak dengan terkejut.

"Um, ini mungkin agak tak biasa sepanjang waktu tahun ini, namun ada siswa baru akan bergabung."

Semua orang nampak heboh oleh ucapan Guru! Para lelaki nampak tegang! Itu karena itu wanita! Sudah jelas kalau kami akan heboh! Biarpun para gadis dibuat tercengang oleh reaksi para lelaki, mereka juga sama hebohnya dengan kami!

"Masuk."

Seorang yang masuk setelah ucapan Guru adalah...

[OOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Teriakan kehebohan muncul dari para laki laki. Seorang yang muncul adalah gadis berambut warna kastanye yang dikuncir dua, dan para lelaki bersikap seperti itu karena dia sangat cantik. Namun kalau aku ketimbang senang aku justru kaget sampai mataku hampir copot dari kepalaku. Saat aku melihat, Asia juga bersikap sama denganku dan Xenovia juga memasang tatapan kaget dan tak bisa percaya apa yang dia tengah lihat. Tentu saja kami akan bersikap seperti ini! Kalau "dia" mendadak muncul seperti ini, maka orang orang yang mengenalnya akan kaget! Si siswa pindahan membungkukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebar. Salib yang menggantung di lehernya berkilau. Dia mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua namun tak ada keraguan tentang itu!

"Namaku adalah Shidou Irina. Semuanya, mohon kerjasamanya."

Ya, dia tiada lain adalah Shidou Irina yang datang untuk merebut Excalibur yang dicuri sebelum musim panas bersama Xenovia!

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Ikut aku sebentar."

Sepanjang jam istirahat Irina mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari para siswa dan siswi, dan aku memegang tangannya dengan cepat ke tempat dimana tak ada siapa siapa selain Asia dan Xenovia.

Shidou Irina. Teman masa kecilku. Dia pindah ke negara lain saat masih kecil, dan menerima berkah dari Gereja dan menjadi pengguna Pedang Suci dibawah Gereja Protestan.

Sebelum ini terjadi insiden dimana Excalibur yang berada dibawah Gereja dicuri oleh salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Karena insiden itu Irina dan Xenovia datang ke kota ini. Xenovia mengetahui kebenaran tentang ketiadaan Tuhan dan tetap berada di Jepang dengan menjadi Iblis tanpa berpikir baik baik. Irina di sisi lain kembali ke tempatnya berasal. Kami tak melihatnya sejak saat itu...Namun aku tak pernah menduga kami akan berkumpul kembali seperti ini...Waw, aku sangat kaget. Hal itu terjadi begitu tiba tiba. Dia bukan musuh kami kan? Tiga kekuatan besar sudah membuat aliansi. La-Lantas alasan Irina datang kemari adalah...

"Lama tak jumpa Ise-kun, dan juga Xenovia!"

HUG!

Irina memeluk Xenovia!

"Xenovia! Aku senang kamu baik baik saja! Mungkin terasa canggung karena perbedaan posisi kita tapi aku tetap merasa senang!"

"Ya, lama tak jumpa Irina. Aku senang kamu sendiri baik baik saja. Apa ini hukuman karena salib yang kamu kenakan hanya memberi kerusakan kecil padaku..."

Reuni dari duo pengguna Pedang Suci. Xenovia juga menunjukkan senyum. Jadi jadi, apa yang harus aku tanyakan. Selagi aku tengah berpikir Xenovia memulai diskusi.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Ya, pertanyaan simpel namun langsung.

"Aku pindah kemari atas perintah Michael-sama. Akan kuberikan rincian sisanya setelah pelajaran nanti.—aku akan berada di gedung sekolah lama, oke?"

Irina mengatakan itu sambil membuat kedipan imut. Aku mengirim SMS pada Buchou dengan ponselku dan menulis "Shidou Irina datang tapi apa kamu tahu soal itu?". Dia membalas "Ya, tiba tiba ditentukan seperti itu. Aku akan memperkenalkan dia pada kalian baik baik setelah pelajaran nanti, jadi tolong uruslah dia sampai saat itu. Apalagi dia adalah siswa pindahan." Ah, jadi Buchou tahu soal dia. Sudah jelas. Ini adalah wilayah Buchou jadi Irina tak akan bisa mendaftar kemari kecuali telah didiskusikan dengan Buchou sebelumnya. Ya, aku akan menunggu sampai sepulang sekolah.

Di ruang klub sepulang sekolah.

"Shidou Irina. Aku menyambutmu ke sekolah kami."

Semua anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Azazel-sensei, dan Sona-Kaichou berkumpul untuk menyambut Irina. Ngomong ngomong seorang di pangkuanku adalah Koneko-chan. Pangkuanku sudah jadi kursi pribadinya.

"Ya! Semuanya! Memang ada orang orang yang baru kutemui untuk yang pertamakali, namun hampir semua dari kalian pernah kutemui. Namaku adalah Shidou Irina! Gereja...bukan, aku datang kemari ke Akademi Kuou sebagai pembawa pesan para Malaikat!"

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

Semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan. Aku memang dengar kalau dia menjadi anggota pendukung dari pihak Surga. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh sudah ada disini, namun Malaikat tidak. Meski pihak Surga juga memberi kami sokongan. Irina memulai pidatonya tentang "Puji syukur terhadap Tuhan" dan "Michael-sama sungguh hebat". Semua orang memasang senyum pahit namun tetap mendengarkannya. Dia memiliki iman kuat dalam ajarannya seperti biasa...ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Xenovia jadi aku berbisik ke telinganya.

(H-Hei, Xenovia.)

(Kenapa kamu berbicara dengan bisik bisik?)

(Irina belum tahu tentang ketiadaan Tuhan kan?)

(Setidaknya dia belum tahu soal itu ketika berpisah denganku.)

Itu benar. Apa itu tak apa apa? Kita semua tahu soal ketiadaan Tuhan. Kalau gadis ini menyadarinya, dia akan menjadi shock sampai hal serius akan terjadi? Aku khawatir tentang itu namun Sensei memberinya pertanyaan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kamu tahu tentang kematian "Tuhan dalam Injil" kan?"

"Se-senseiiiiiiiii! Anda tak boleh menanyakan hal itu secara tiba tiba!"

Aku mengatakannya pada Sensei namun Sensei hanya menghela nafas.

"Bego. Kalau dia disini berarti dia sudah menerima misi dengan mengetahui hal itu. Dengar, tempat ini adalah salah satu lokasi terpenting diantara wilayah aliansi tiga kekuatan besar. Kalau seseorang yang ada hubungannya datang kemari, maka itu artinya mereka menginjakkan kaki sambil mengetahui pengetahuan dasar tentang itu."

Irina mengangguk oleh ucapan Sensei.

"Tentu saja Gubernur-sama dari Malaikat Jatuh. Jangan cemas Ise-kun. Aku sudah tahu tentang ketiadaan Tuhan."

Serius? Kami terlihat bodoh karena sudah mencemaskannya!

"Kamu kuat juga. Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Irina yang memiliki iman kuat dalam ajarannya akan datang kemari tanpa terkejut sama sekali."

Setelah jeda oleh ucapan Xenovia, banyak air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Irina! Dia berteriak sambil mendekati Xenovia!

"Tentu saja aku shock! Dukungan spiritualku! Pusat dunia! Bapak dari segala penciptaan matiiiiiii! Aku terus hidup dengan mempercayai ajaranku itu jadi aku menghabiskan 7 hari dan 7 malam tertidur ketika aku mendengar kebenaran itu dari Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaah, Tuhan!"

Aaah dia mulai menangis sambil memeluk meja. Y-Ya, untuk umat yang kuat sepertinya, kematian Tuhan akan sangat mengejutkan. Keluargaku bukan tipe-religius jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya namun Asia bahkan pingsan ketika menyadari tentang kebenaran itu.

"Aku paham perasaanmu."

"Aku tahu."

Asia dan Xenovia dengan lembut mengatakan itu pada Irina. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan. Asia dan Xenovia terus berdoa pada Tuhan sampai hari ini. Kupikir mereka masih memiliki kepercayaan kuat pada Tuhan.

"Asia-san! Maafkan aku karena menyebutmu penyihir sebelumnya! Aku bahkan mengatakan hal hal kejam pada Xenovia saat kita berpisah! Maafkan aku!"

Asia dan Xenovia tersenyum oleh permintaan maaf Irina.

"Tak apa apa. Kuharap kita bisa akrab kembali karena kita mempercayai Tuhan yang sama."

"Sama denganku. Itu juga salahku karena bertindak tanpa berpikir baik baik. Apalagi aku juga berubah menjadi Iblis setelah itu. Tapi aku senang kita bisa berkumpul kembali seperti ini."

[Ah, Tuhan!]

Mereka bertiga mulai berdoa...bisakah aku menganggap kalau mereka saling memahami sekarang? Banyak hal telah terjadi tapi aku senang karena ketegangan aneh ini mulai lenyap. Mungkin ini adalah kelahiran dari trio-Gereja. Tersenyum bersama semua orang adalah yang terbaik. Meski dua dari mereka adalah Iblis...

"Bisakah aku menganggapmu sebagai pembawa pesan Michael?"

Irina mengangguk oleh konfirmasi Sensei.

"Ya Azazel-sama. Michael-sama merasa tak enak karena tak ada satupun dari pihak Surga berada disini. Beliau berkata akan ada masalah kalau tak ada staf di area ini."

"Oh iya, Michael mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lokasi ini aktif dengan kekuatan mereka yang berasal dari Surga dan Dunia Bawah, namun orang orang yang bekerja secara aktif disini adalah kelompok Rias dan Sona Sitri, dan sejumlah kecil orang orang termasuk aku. Sebenarnya sudah berfungsi cukup dengan kami, namun Michael mengatakan hal yang begitu serius sampai dia berpikir kalau staf dari Surga juga harus bekerja disini dan berkata kalau dia akan mengirim seseorang. Pihak Surga sudah memberi cukup banyak dukungan yang lebih dari yang kita bisa minta. Aku bilang kami tak butuh siapa siapa lagi tapi dia berkata kalau dia tak bisa menerima hal itu dan seorang yang dia putuskan untuk datang kemari adalah Irina."

Sensei mengatakan itu sambil menghela nafas. Oh jadi itu yang terjadi. Yeah, tempat ini hanya berisi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi takkan aneh kalau satu atau dua Malaikat dikirim. Namun markas Buchou menjadi lebih ramai. Pada awalnya hanya ada beberapa Iblis. Sekarang Malaikat Jatuh dan orang orang dari Gereja datang dan mulai tertawa dengan alami. Kami sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidup. Buchou juga nampaknya merasa kebingungan di saat awal namun dia akhirnya mulai bersedia menerima tanggung jawab setelah diminta oleh Maou-sama secara pribadi karena alasan seperti "mungkin berguna dalam banyak hal" dan "Itu sesuatu yang sangat terhormat".

Irina mendadak bangkit dan mulai berdoa. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan sayap putih muncul dari punggungnya! Oooohhh! Dia terlihat seperti Malaikat! Tunggu, apa dia menjadi malaikat!? Semua orang nampak terkejut namun Sensei bertanya pada Irina sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"-Namamu adalah Shidou Irina, benar? Apa kamu sudah melalui transformasi Malaikat?"

"Transformasi Malaikat? Ada fenomena semacam itu!?"

Saat aku bertanya pada Sensei, Sensei mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukan, sebenarnya hal semacam itu tak ada sampai saat ini. Meski teori yang tepat telah didiskusikan diantara para ilmuwan dari Surga dan Dunia Bawah..."

Irina mengangguk pada Sensei yang menajamkan matanya dan tengah berpikir.

"Ya. Aku menerima berkah dari Michael-sama dan bereinkarnasi menjadi Malaikat. Kudengar Seraph menggunakan teknologi dari Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh dan menjadikan hal itu mungkin terjadi."

Hal semacam itu bisa terjadi!? Jadi aliansi dari ketiga kekuatan besar sudah berkembang sejauh itu. Aku dengar kalau Malaikat baru tak bisa tercipta karena kematian Tuhan, namun dengan Malaikat tereinkarnasi seperti ini maka jumlah Malaikat bisa meningkat. Namun Irina adalah Malaikat huh. Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Malaikat. Ketiganya tengah berkumpul disini. Irina melanjutkan.

"Empat Seraph Agung dan Seraph yang lain. Totalnya terdapat sepuluh Seraph yang memutuskan untuk memiliki dua belas bawahan bernama [Brave Saints] masing masing dengan posisi dari "As" sampai "Ratu" dari permainan kartu. Kartu Raja adalah posisi dari Malaikat-sama yang menjadi majikan."

Sensei nampak tertarik dengan diskusi Irina. Orang ini memang suka berbincang soal teknologi.

"Begitu. Teknologi evil piece. Jadi mereka memakai teknologi evil piece dan Sacred Gear buatan dari Malaikat Jatuh huh. Astaga, Surga sungguh menciptakan hal yang menarik setelah kami meminjamkan teknologi kami pada mereka. Kalau para Iblis adalah bidak catur, maka Malaikat adalah kartu. Juga kartu memiliki makna "Kartu truf" pada mereka. Setelah kematian Tuhan, peningkatan jumlah Malaikat murni menjadi mustahil. Jadi meningkatkan jumlah Malaikat tereinkarnasi akan bisa memperkuat kekuatan mereka."

Jadi mereka mengubah "evil piece" menjadi versi Malaikat. Jadi hal semacam itu bisa juga dilakukan.

"Kalau kalian menggunakan sistem semacam itu sepertinya akan ada orang kuat bernama "Joker" yang bersembunyi. Kedua belas anggota juga melambangkan kedua belas apostle. Dia sungguh pandai menghiburku, para sesepuh Malaikat-sama itu."

Sensei mulai tertawa dengan kegirangan. Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh-sama ini memang suka membaca semua hal!

"Jadi kartu apa kamu Irina?"

Aku bertanya padanya karena aku ingin tahu, Irina mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku adalah [As]! Fufufu, sebagai [As] Michael-sama, aku menerima posisi terhormat! Aku bahkan bisa mati! Biarpun Tuhan sudah tiada, aku bisa terus hidup selama aku adalah [As] Michael-sama!"

Oh, matanya nampak berbinar binar! Ah, ada simbol [As] di tangannya!

"Jadi pendukung untuk kehidupan barumu adalah Michael-san huh."

Saat aku mengatakan itu sambil menghela nafas, Xenovia yang berada di sampingku merespon.

"Ya. Itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan dirimu."

Itu memang benar. Ketimbang kehilangan dirimu oleh kematian Tuhan, sepertinya kamu bisa terus berjalan ke depan dengan bekerja dibawah majikan baru. Irina mengatakannya pada kami dengan riang gembira.

"Juga Michael-sama berkata kalau beliau bisa melihat Rating Game spesial diantara evil piece dan Brave Saint terjadi di masa depan! Beliau juga berkata kalau saat ini hanya para Malaikat dari Seraph yang memiliki [Brave Saints] namun di masa depan para Malaikat Kelas Tinggi selain Seraph juga akan diberi sistem ini dan berharap mereka bisa saling bertarung seperti Rating Game yang dilakukan Iblis!"

Game!? Melawan Malaikat!? Pertandingan diantara evil piece dan Brave Saint!? Kami terkejut namun Sensei justru nampak terkesan.

"Ada juga mereka dari pihak Iblis dan Malaikat yang melawan keputusan yang dibuat para golongan atas. Kita memiliki hubungan dimana kita sudah sangat lama saling bertarung, jadi akan ada mereka yang merasa tak nyaman kalau kita tiba tiba mengajak mereka akrab. Namun Michael nampaknya sudah memikirkan itu. Seperti itu, dia mempersiapkan para perwakilan perang dan membuat argumen mereka menjadi teknik pertarungan dimana mereka bisa melepaskannya. Itu tak jauh beda dengan Piala Dunia atau Olimpiade di dunia manusia."

Jadi itu untuk membuat orang orang yang merasa tak nyaman bisa melepaskan stress mereka? Hmm, jadi tiap tiap golongan mulai memiliki tindakan politik dengan aliansi...hal hal itu terdengar sulit bagiku.

"Maka mungkinkah bagi kita, kelompok Gremory, dan sistem Game yang dipakai para Malaikat untuk saling bertarung?"

Sensei memiringkan lehernya.

"Mungkin bisa di masa depan. Biarpun aku mengatakan itu, namun tidak dalam waktu cepat. Mungkin sepuluh tahun...atau mungkin dua puluh tahun. Kira kira pada waktu itu akan jadi waktu yang bagus bagi kalian para Iblis pemula dan kalian akan bisa menikmatinya."

D-Dua puluh tahun...itu sangat lama sekali. Iblis dan Malaikat memang memiliki rentang usia yang panjang.

"Sepertinya kita akan bisa menikmatinya."

Kiba juga nampak tertarik. Ace-sama dari kelompok kami sepertinya tertarik.

"G-Gereja itu menyeramkan..."

Gasper kelihatan tidak nyaman. Yeah, aku dengar kalau Gereja masih terus memburu para Vampir. Kami masih belum membuat negosiasi dengan para Vampir. Tiap tiap Gereja terus melanjutkan dengan ajaran sama setelah aliansi terbentuk, namun kenyataannya mereka juga bekerjasama dengan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Kudengar mereka membuat tim investigasi baru untuk memastikan kalau tipe kejahatan baru tak akan terlahir. Kami dan kelompok Sitri menerima informasi itu. Dengan kata lain kita bisa menjatuhkan siapapun yang membuat langkah mencurigakan di dalam aliansi tiga kekuatan dengan keputusan kami sendiri. Kuharap kami tak menemui hal semacam itu sebisa mungkin. Apalagi kami mencoba bisa akrab dengan semua orang...

Kedamaian yang terbaik! Biarpun hal bernama Brave Saint muncul, aku senang hal itu tak mempengaruhi Rating Game untuk sementara waktu. Saat ini tanganku sudah penuh dengan berkompetisi melawan para pemuda Iblis Kelas Tinggi.

"Mari hentikan tipe diskusi ini disini dan memulai pesta penyambutan untuk Shidou Irina-san hari ini."

Sona-Kaichou mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum. Irina juga mengatakan itu sambil melihat semua orang.

"Semua Iblis! Aku terus memandang kalian sebagai musuh dan telah melenyapkan beberapa dari kalian! Tapi Michael-sama mengatakan "Kita harus mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka, oke?", jadi aku juga berharap kita bisa akrab dengan semua orang! Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga ingin akrab dengan semua orang! Aku ingin berusaha keras sebagai perwakilan Gereja! Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Memang ada masalah masalah rumit, namun dengan ini Irina kelihatannya akan bergabung dengan kami sebagai kawan dari Akademi Kuou. Setelah itu para anggota OSIS juga bergabung dengan kami dan pesta penyambutan Irina bermulai.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Irina pindah kemari...

"Ya! Ya! Aku akan lakukan "Balap meminjam item"!"

Irina mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Dia sudah kerasan di dalam kelas. Karena sikapnya yang enerjik dia jadi populer di kalangan pria dan wanita. Saat ini jam homeroom. Kami memutuskan orang mana yang akan berpartisipasi dalam event tertentu untuk Festival Olahraga.

...Haa. Aku hanya berbaring di mejaku dan membuat desahan. Sudah diputuskan kalau Irina juga akan tinggal bersama kami. Sepanjang musim panas kediaman Hyodou menjadi heboh karena mendadak menjadi bangunan enam lantai dan memiliki tiga lantai bawah tanah. Hampir semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sudah pindah dan mulai tinggal di rumahku, dan sekarang bahkan Irina sudah mulai tinggal disana. Memang ada banyak ruangan jadi tak ada bedanya biarpun satu atau dua orang lagi tinggal bersama kami. Saat jumlah gadis gadis meningkat, aku entah kenapa jadi makin merasa tak nyaman. Selain ibuku, mereka semua gadis cantik! Itu tempat tinggal ideal untuk setiap laki laki SMA! Itulah yang awalnya kupikirkan, namun realita tidaklah semudah itu. memang benar kalau "Tiga wanita membuat pasar" dan tak ada ruang untukku masuk...

Misalnya ketika Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina berkumpul dan mulai mengobrol ala cewek, sangat sulit untuk memasuki percakapan mereka! Saat Koneko-chan mengikuti percakapan, tak ada ruang bagiku untuk masuk! Aku satu satunya laki laki tahu? Aku harus apa? Bermain Game? Membaca manga? Sejak awal tak mungkin bisa mengobrol dengan gadis gadis bagi pria erotis macam diriku! Saat aku menjadi kesepian dan pergi ke "Onee-sama"ku, Buchou dan Akeno-san mulai mengobrol ala cewek namun versi "Onee-sama" dan kalau aku begitu saja mendekati mereka dan berkata "Buchou~" atau "Akeno-san~" itu hanya akan membuatku nampak menyedihkan!

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Aku terkejut! Aku pria tak bernyali yang bahkan tak bisa menangani itu! Tak bisa kupercaya aku bermimpi menjadi Raja Harem dalam situasi seperti ini! Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi. Yakni ketiadaan semangatku! Harem mengharuskanmu mengambil beberapa gadis sekaligus! Kenapa aku justru tak bisa melakukan hal itu sama sekali! Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa! Haruskah aku meneliti tentang merk pakaian wanita dan mengobrol tentang itu!? Atau haruskah aku mencari toko pakaian bergaya dan mengobrol tentang itu!? aku tak tahuuuuuuuu! Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa saat aku mengikuti diskusi para gadis! Sepertinya alasan kenapa aku tak bisa populer adalah karena semua itu dan sekarang aku terkejut!

...Yah, bukan hanya itu saja yang terjadi di rumahku jadi tak apa apa. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan akrab bersama semua orang. Namun ada gaya hidup bagi para wanita juga. Aku tak seharusnya kebanyakan mikir soal itu...meski kadang ada juga situasi erotis. Namun jadi menyeramkan saat pertaru ngan para gadis dimulai...Hah? Itu aneh. Apa aku mendapat masalah ketika aku mendapat gaya hidup ideal!?...Apa harem adalah hal yang sulit...?

Hiks...Paman Tannin. Aku mendapat banyak masalah di masa mudaku.

"Hyodou."

Aku mendadak dipanggil oleh Kiryuu. Saat ini dia tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis dan tengah menulis tentang kegiatan Festival Olahraga.

"Ada air mata di bawah ketiakmu."

"Eh? Masa sih?"

Aku melihat ke bawa ketiakku seperti ucapan Kiryuu...namun sudah terlambat saat aku menyadarinya. Itu karena aku mengangkat satu lenganku untuk mengecek ketiakku! Sudah jelas tak ada air mata di bawahnya!

"Ya! Sudah diputuskan!"

Namaku ditulis di papan tulis dengan kapur.

"Uwa! Kau menipuku Kiryuu!"

Aku ditipu! Aku tengah merenung sehingga aku jadi lengah! Aku membuat protes namun dia hanya memasang senyum cabul!

"Kamu akan melakukan balap tiga kaki. Dan partnermu adalah..."

Kapur Kiryuu menunjuk ke arah gadis tertentu. Dan seorang di arah itu adalah...Asia mengangkat tangannya dan gugup dan malu malu.

"Kami akan meminta kamu dan Asia mengikuti balap tiga kaki."

Seperti ini telah diputuskan kalau Asia dan aku akan mengikuti balap tiga kaki oleh tipuan Kiryuu.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Esok hari, seluruh Akademi tengah berlatih untuk Festival Olahraga. Kelasku juga berganti ke seragam olahraga dan tengah berlatih di lapangan sekolah dengan campuran siswa dan siswi.

"Aku menantangmu Irina!"

"Boleh boleh saja Xenovia!"

Irina dan Xenovia tengah berlari di lapangan; teman teman kelasku juga tengah menyoraki keduanya. Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan...lebih tepatnya mereka berdua cepat! Mereka melaju dengan kencang sepanjang lapangan! Seperti yang diduga dari Iblis dan Malaikat. Man, kalau gadis gadis itu saja maka kelasku pasti akan menang. Satu satunya pesaing berat yang kami miliki hanyalah OSIS...beberapa gadis di kelompok Sitri yang satu angkatan dengan kami.

"...Tapi kalau mereka bergerak secepat itu, jadi susah untuk melihat pergerakan oppai mereka."

"Ya."

"Seperti dugaanku kalau kecepatan yang tepat adalah yang diperlukan agar mereka bisa memantul mantul."

Tiga pria erotis idiot yakni aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama tengah mengobservasi pergerakan oppai para gadis. Entah besar atau kecil akan sulit untuk dilewatkan oleh mata kalian saat mereka tengah berlari! Hore untuk seragam olahraga!

Irina berbadan langsing namun dia punya ukuran yang pas. Kalau kuingat ingat, bagian tubuhnya nampak lebih berkembang saat dia mengenakan baju tempur gaya bondage. Memoriku sudah merekam itu baik baik. Kemudian ada seseorang yang berbicara padaku.

"Oh, Hyodou."

"Ah, Saji."

Itu Saji. Dia membawa beberapa alat pengukur dan semacamnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Mengobservasi pantulan oppai."

"K-Kamu sungguh tidak berubah."

Saji menghela nafas. Hmm? Lengan kanan Saji dibalut oleh perban. Luka?

"Ada apa dengan perban itu?"

"Hmm? Oh ini."

Dia sedikit membuka perban. Kemudian ada beberapa tanda yang nampak seperti ular hitam.

"...Apa itu?"

Aku bertanya dengan curiga dan Saji menjawab.

"Saat aku bertanya pada Azazel-sensei, dia memberitahuku penyebab ini terjadi saat aku bertarung denganmu di Game terakhir. Nampaknya menghubungkan diriku denganmu, Sekiryuutei, yang mencapai Balance Breaker dan mengambil darahmu memberi efek pada tubuhku. Sepertinya sambungan yang terputus dari tubuhku juga mencerminkan informasi dari Sekiryuutei yang sudah diambil datanya."

"Kamu serius? Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak, nampaknya tak memberi pengaruh buruk. Hanya saja ini mulai muncul di tubuhku. Seperti ini contohnya."

Yang Saji tunjukkan padaku adalah berlian kecil yang muncul di satu bagian lengannya...kupikir itu berlian, tapi bukan kan? Itu nampak identik dengan berlianku, Vali, dan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga Sensei.

"...Mungkin kamu dikutuk?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, dia memasang wajah tak nyaman.

"Uwaa...jangan katakan apa apa yang membuatku terus kepikiran...apa kamu tahu kalau Vritra tak meninggalkan banyak legenda bagus?"

Saji mengubah subjek dan kemudian bertanya padaku.

"Jadi aktivitas apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Hyodou?"

"Aku mengikuti balap tiga kaki. Sudah diputuskan kalau aku akan melakukannya dengan Asia."

"Ku! Kamu benar benar si brengsek yang beruntung! Aku mengikuti balap makan-roti."

Hmm, Balap makan roti. Itu juga asyik, tapi aku hanya perlu menikmati lariku dengan Asia-chan.

Saji nampaknya iri padaku, dan dua gadis yang mengenakan kacamata muncul.

"Saji sedang apa kamu? Kita akan mengecek lokasi untuk tiap tiap tenda, jadi lekas ikuti kami."

"Kita, OSIS, sedang kekurangan tenaga orang jadi tolong lekaslah bekerja."

Itu Sona-Kaichou dan FukuKaichou, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Mereka berdua memanggil Saji. Oh, kedua kacamata mereka berkilau.

"Y-Ya! Kaichou! FukuKaichou!"

Saji terburu buru menuju ke arah mereka.

Kaichou dan FukuKaichou sungguh nampak tegas...bicara soal kacamata, aku ingat pewaris selanjutnya dari Agares. Orang itu juga cool dan...mengenakan kacamata. Apa kebanyakan orang diantara Iblis yang mengenakan kacamata adalah tipe yang cool dan serius? Saji melambaikan tangan padaku dan bergerak ke tengah lapangan dengan FukuKaichou.

[-Vritra aye.]

Hmm? Ddraig, apa maksudmu?

[Tidak. Jangan kuatir soal itu. namun nampaknya kontak langsung denganku sudah memberi efek besar padanya. Tak peduli berapapun rohnya dipotong, akan lain ceritanya kalau ia memiliki "awal"]

Aku bahkan tak paham apa yang kau ucapkan.

[Dekat denganmu, ada Vritra dan Fafnir. Dan kau juga sudah menemui Tannin. Sepertinya pemilikku saat ini memiliki ikatan dekat dengan tiap tiap Dragon-King.]

Hmm. Nampaknya Ddraig-san sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Asia! Apa oppaimu tumbuh sepanjang liburan musim panas?"

"Kyaa! Kiryuu-san! Tolong jangan meraba raba!"

...Ah. Si cewek berkacamata tengah melecehkan seksual Asia. Man, saat aku lengah sedikit dia akan selalu mengganggu Asia...Aku harus memperingatkannya setelah ini. Kalau tidak Asia akan berubah jadi erotis! Dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan hal hal itu karena pengaruh Buchou dan Akeno-san...

Sekarang, aku harus memulai latihanku dengan Asia. Dari alat alat yang digunakan untuk aktivitas, aku mengambil tali untuk lari tiga kaki.

"Asia! Mari berlatih!"

"Y-Ya!"

Dia membungkukkan kepalanya ke bawah pada Kiryuu yang masih mempermainkannya, dan segera datang berlari ke arahku. Siswa dan siswi lain di kelasku sudah mulai berlatih. Ah, ada juga mereka yang cukup ahli namun ritme mereka payah. Mereka juga nampak kikuk karena mereka terikat satu sama lain. Asia dan aku juga mendekat dan mengikatkan tali ke kaki kami.

"Oke, mari kita lakukan segera, Asia!"

Walaupun dia kelihatannya malu, dia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku dan sekarang kami sudah siap.

Hmmmm, rambut Asia berbau harum...itu karena tubuhnya tengah menyentuhku, namun aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut...

Tidak tidak! Aku harus membuang semua pikiran buruk! Partnerku adalah Asia! Tahan dirimu! Tahan dirimu! Setelah mengambil nafas, kami mengangguk satu sama lain dan mengambil langkah maju.

"Sekarang, satu, dua..."

Kami bergerak sambil membuat suara namun...

SLIP!

Kaki kami saling bertautan dan kami menjadi tak seimbang.

"Uoo!"

"Kyaaa!"

Aku memegang Asia yang hampir jatuh dengan cepat dan memperbaiki keseimbangan kami!

"...H-Hmm...nampaknya aku harus menjaga ritmeku agar sesuai dengan Asia..."

Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Saat aku melihat Asia, wajahnya memerah dan sepertinya dia tengah menahan sesuatu. Hah? Hmm? Sepertinya tangan kananku sedang memegang sesuatu yang empuk...

Hei, aku sedang memegangi oppai Asia!

Aku paham...jadi tempat yang kupegang pada Asia yang hampir jatuh adalah oppainya!

Hmm, kupikir ukurannya sudah bertambah! Tidak, aku tak seharusnya menyentuh dia lebih lama dari ini! Aku segera melepaksan tanganku dari oppai Asia!

"M-Maaf! Itu tidak sengaja!"

Aku meminta maaf! Apa yang sudah kulakukan! Biarpun aku berkata kalau Asia itu penting bagiku, aku justru memegangi oppainya! Namun oppai Asia juga memiliki sensasi yang bagus!

"...T-tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja. Namun tolong beritahu dulu kalau kamu mau menyentuhnya...aku juga harus mempersiapkan diri..."

Berarti tak apa apa kalau aku memintamu lebih dulu? Tidak, itu salah! Itu tidak sengaja!

Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kebencian diri dan hasrat untuk berhubungan seks, namun aku takkan bertahan lama kalau terus begini. Aku mengatakannya setelah mengambil nafas.

"M-Mari lanjutkan lagi latihan kita."

"Y-Ya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam olahraga."

Asia nampak down.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita hanya perlu menyamakan ritme kita. Itu kerja tim!"

"K-Kerja tim?"

Asia memiringkan lehernya dengan imut. Ya, kenapa reaksi apapun dari gadis ini selalu nampak imut?

"Ya, kerja tim. Mari biarkan suara kita bersama sama, dan bergerak langkah demi langkah. Kita akan berlari setelah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Ya."

Ya. Itu sama seperti latihanku. Kita bisa membiasakan diri, satu demi satu. itu pasti akan menjadi kunci untuk kesuksesan. Itulah yang diriku yang tak memiliki apa apa pelajari.

"Mari lakukan ini sekali lagi!"

"Ya!"

Seperti ini, kami memulai dengan menyamakan ritme kami.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Sepulang sekolah hari itu.

Aku tengah berjalan menuju ruang klub bersama Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina. Para anggota lain termasuk Buchou yang datang sebelum kami tengah memasang ekspresi serius. Hah? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Saat aku bertanya, Buchou menjawab.

"Ya. Lawan kita selanjutnya untuk Rating Game para Iblis muda telah ditentukan."

Hee. Jadi sudah ditentukan. Mulai dari pertandingan Gremory vs Sitri, ada Game diantara enam keluarga. Jadi kelompok Gremory juga harus menghadapi semua keluarga selain kelompok Sitri. Aku tak terlalu terkejut soal itu, namun aku memahami reaksi aneh semua orang setelah mendengar kata kata Buchou setelah ini.

"Lawan kita berikutnya adalah...Diodora Astaroth."

-!

Aku dibuat diam membisu oleh sesuatu yang hanya bisa kuanggap sebagai lelucon buruk.


	12. Chapter 12

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat."

Asia dan aku tengah berlatih untuk balap tiga kaki hari ini juga. Xenovia juga tengah membantu kami. Belakangan kami terus berlatih setiap pagi. Kami berlatih di belakang ruang olahraga. Dibandingkan dengan hari pertama kami mulai berlatih, gerakan kami jadi semakin membaik!

"Auu! Satu, dua! Auu, satu dua!"

Asia mati matian berusaha mengikutiku. Latihan harian adalah keharusan. Dengan berusaha keras sedikit demi sedikit kami bisa terus melangkah ke depan. Fufufu. Aku menyadari hal itu melalui latihan oleh Buchou, Sensei, dan Naga.

"Ya. Kalian sudah memiliki ritme yang bagus sekarang. Sekarang mari membuat kalian berlari seperti di pertandingan sungguhan."

Xenovia mengatakan itu sambil membetulkan tali kami. Saat aku melihat Asia, dia nampak agak murung.

"..."

Huh? Apa Asia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?...Yah, soalnya lawan kami selanjutnya adalah Diodora Astaroth. Asia jadi semakin nampak kepikiran sejak pertandingan kami selanjutnya diumumkan.

"Asia, beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu kepikiran."

Asia memasang wajah kebingungan oleh saranku, dan kemudian memberitahuku setelah berpikir sejenak.

"...Aku tak menyesal karena sudah menolong orang itu pada saat itu."

Asia menolong Iblis yang terluka saat dia masih menjadi bagian Gereja. Karena hal itu dia diperlakukan sebagai orang sesat dan kehilangan tempatnya, dan kemudian dia merasakan memori menyakitkan. Iblis yang dia selamatkan tiada lain adalah.—Diodora. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia ada disana dan menemui Asia. Namun alasan Asia menolongnya adalah karena ia gadis yang baik. Aku tak menyalahkan dia karena sudah melakukan itu. Tak mungkin aku bisa. Bagaimanapun juga Asia adalah gadis yang baik hati.

Hidup Asia berputar 180 derajat setelah menyelamatkan Diodora, namun sudah pasti kalau dia mendapat kehidupan yang bagus dengan kami disini. Namun aku memikirkan hal itu lagi. Akankah Asia mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik kalau dia masih seorang Holy-Maiden? Apa dia merasa lebih bahagia bersama kami ketimbang saat masih menjadi Holy-Maiden?

Jadi terkadang aku memikirkan hal itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin kalau saat ini. Bahwa mungkin masih bisa bagi Asia untuk kembali ke tempatnya sebagai holy maiden sekali lagi kalau aku meminta Michael-san? Tidak, karena kemungkinan bahwa sistem yang ditinggalkan oleh Tuhan akan terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Asia, dia takkan bisa kembali ke markas pusat Gereja, institut yang berhubungan dengan itu, atau tempat tempat yang berada di bawah pengawasan Malaikat. Namun dia mungkin bisa mendapat gaya hidupnya yang sebelumnya. Mana yang akan dia pilih kalau aku menanyakan itu padanya? aku begitu takut sampai tak bisa menanyainya. Itu karena aku tak mau kehilangan Asia...itu adalah keegoisanku. Kalau aku meminta Buchou, itu mungkin bisa terjadi. Kalau itu demi yang terbaik maka...itu artinya aku adalah si brengsek egois. Aku tak ingin membayangkan Asia lenyap dari gaya hidupku saat ini...

"...Ise-san?"

Asia menatap wajahku.

"Kamu memasang wajah serius sejak tadi...kamu juga kelihatan sedih..."

"...Hei, Asia, kalau seandainya kamu bisa mendapat gaya hidup yang dulu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"..."

Asia terkejut dan membuka lebar lebar matanya.

...Aku ini bodoh jadi aku akhirnya bertanya juga. Biarpun aku mungkin akan kehilangan dia. Namun aku berharap yang terbaik demi Asia, jadi aku...

Aku sudah siap pada jawabannya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya mulai jadi berkeringat. Namun jawaban yang Asia berikan padaku adalah...

"Aku tak akan kembali."

Dia tersenyum. Dia bahkan tak memiliki sedikitpun keraguan.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Ise-san sebelumnya. Aku bertanya padamu "Bisakah aku berada di sisi Ise-san selamanya?". Ise-san, kamu menjawab "Ya" padaku."

Ah. Sebelum pertarungan melawan Phenex. Aku memang mengatakan itu.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini. Aku juga menyukai Akademi dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Aku juga menyukai Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, dan Kiryuu-san. Aku juga menyayangi...Ise-san dan orang tua Ise-san. Kehidupan baru yang kumulai di kota ini adalah hal yang sangat penting, dan sesuatu yang sangat kusayangi yang terasa sangat membahagiakan."

Asia...

Aku benar benar idiot...aku seharusnya paham kalau gadis ini bahagia dengan gaya hidupnya saat ini. Namun kenapa aku...menanyakan alasan bego itu! Aku kemudian mengatakannya sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Yeah, Asia dan aku akan bersama selamanya! Aku juga takkan membiarkanmu menikah! Asia, jangan terlalu memikirkan Diodora! Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kamu tahu kalau kamu bisa mengatakan tidak kalau kamu tak menyukainya, kan?"

Asia menatapku dengan kebingungan, namun segera tersenyum.

"Ya."

Xenovia kemudian mengatakannya dengan ekspresi dimana dia nampak sangat meminta maaf.

"...Asia. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu sekali lagi. Pertama kali aku menemuimu, aku sudah mengatakan hal jahat padamu. Aku masih menyesalinya bahkan sekarang...Asia, kamu memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Kamu bilang aku adalah te-temanmu..."

Oh, wajah Xenovia memerah dan jarang aku melihatnya seperti itu. Asia mengambil tangan Xenovia dan mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya. Xenovia dan aku adalah teman."

Kata kata tulus yang diucapkan secara langsung tanpa ada kecemasan. Ada sedikit air mata di mata Xenovia.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Asia."

Ya. Aku bahkan mulai jadi emosional sampai mau menangis. Ya, Asia memang gadis yang baik hati. Dialah yang sangat kubanggakan!

"Uuuuuu! Benar benar menyentuh..."

Aku mendengar suara tangisan sepanjang adegan emosional ini. Saat aku melihat ke arah datangnya suara, itu adalah Irina.

"Irina. Kamu juga datang?"

"Uuu, ya. Xenovia mengundangku...dia bilang "Pagi hari di Akademi Kuou sangat bagus". Dan saat aku tiba, aku melihat persahabatan indah ini. Ini pasti adalah bimbingan dari Tuhan dan Michael-sama..."

Irina yang nampak sangat tersentuh mulai berdoa ke arah langit.

"Kalau kuingat ingat, kamu belum bergabung ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kan?"

"Ya. Aku memutuskan ikut klub yang lain. Lebih tepatnya, aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya secara pribadi!"

"Hmm, jadi kamu akan memulai klub baru huh. Jadi apa nama dan deskripsi klub itu?"

Irina membusungkan dadanya dan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Ufufu kagetlah dengan mendengar nama itu! Nama klub itu adalah "Klub penyelamatan dari cinta Shidou Irina"! Penjelasannya simpel! Kami akan membantu mereka yang membutuhkan tanpa menarik bayaran! Aaah, aku akan menyebarkan cintaku pada para pendosa untuk Tuhan dan Michael-sama karena aku memiliki kepercayaan kuat dalam ajaran kami!"

Dia mulai berdoa ke langit sambil memasang pose aneh. Man, matanya sangat berbinar binar. Namun mendengarkan selera buruknya dalam memberi nama klubnya, itu kedengaran seperti klub dimana kalian tak perlu meminta bantuan.

"...Umm, yeah. Semoga berhasil."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan sembarangan. Irina kemudian mengatakannya setelah memukul dadanya.

"Serahkan padaku! Tentu saja aku akan membantu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kalau memerlukan bantuanku! Kali ini aku akan membantu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk balap diantara klub karena permintaan Rias-san!"

Haa, jadi itu artinya dia akan bergabung dengan kami untuk Festival Olahraga.

"Aku mau tanya buat jaga jaga, tapi ada berapa anggota dalam klubmu?"

"Baru aku seorang! Berkat itulah klubku hanya dianggap sebagai asosiasi orang kurang kerjaan, jadi ada pembatasan pada aktivitas dan dana yang diberikan. Aku akan memulai dengan membujuk Sona-kaichou terlebih dulu."

Itu akan sangat susah. Kaichou itu sangat tegas. Fuku Kaichou juga sama sama tegas. Akan perlu waktu sampai klubmu bisa diakui.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan kalau aku akan diletakkan dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk saat ini."

Berarti pada dasarnya dia memang anggota dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib! Bukan, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku menyegarkan pikiranku kemudian mengatakannya.

"Kesampingkan itu, mari lanjutkan latihan kita."

Xenovia dan Irina juga mengikuti latihan kami untuk balap tiga-kaki, dan latihan dilanjutkan kembali.

"Fuu, aku agak lelah."

Asia mengatakan itu sambil menarik seragam olahraganya. Kami memang banyak berlari sejak pagi ini.

Kami berada di gudang penyimpanan olahraga yang terletak di sudut bangunan sekolah. Kami masuk ke sana untuk meletakkan benda benda seperti tali yang dipakai berlatih. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan berlari jadi aku tak ada masalah dengan latihan ini, namun aku melakukannya sambil mencemaskan partnerku Asia jadi ada bagian dariku yang menjadi lelah secara mental; ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah jadi aku akan pergi ke ruang kelas setelah beristirahat di ruang klub. Hal itu kemudian terjadi tepat saat aku hendak keluar dari gudang setelah meletakkan tali.

CKLAK!

Suara pintu yang ditutup!...Saat aku melihat, aku melihat Xenovia menutup pintu dengan punggungnya menghadap pintu. A-Apa yang terjadi...? Asia juga nampaknya kebingungan oleh tindakan Xenovia.

"Ada apa? Xenovia-san?"

Asia bertanya. Xenovia kemudian mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Asia, aku dengar tentang sesuatu. Kalau gadis gadis seusia kita mulai bercinta satu sama lain sepanjang periode ini."

...

...Eh? Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku menjadi curiga pada telingaku sendiri oleh apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"B-Bercinta?"

Asia bertanya dengan kecurigaan. Xenovia kemudian mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Itu artinya membuat dadamu dimainkan oleh seorang laki laki."

-! G-Gadis ini! Dia mengatakan hal semacam itu di tempat seperti ini? Dan mendadak!? Sambil menutup pintu!? Dan Asia juga berada disini! Mou! Aku sama sekali tak bisa memahaminya! Selain itu makna "bercinta" itu sangat berbeda!

"D-D-Dada...!"

Wajah Asia menjadi sangat merah, dan nada bicaranya juga sangat tinggi!

"Xenovia! Jangan memulai percakapan seperti itu tiba tiba!"

"Ise, tenanglah dulu. Aku akan bicara pada Asia dulu. Peranmu akan datang setelah itu. Maaf tapi kamu bisa memulai pemanasan di sudut ruangan. Dari sini akan jadi lebih menegangkan."

Peranku dan akan menjadi menegangkan!? Apa maksudmu dengan pemanasan!? Haruskah aku tinggal berlatih dengan membuka dan menutup telapak tanganku!? Pembicaraan Xenovia tak berakhir disana.

"Ada gadis di kelas kita yang meminta dadanya dipijak setiap hari oleh kekasihnya. Aku cukup banyak meneliti soal itu."

Kenapa kamu meneliti dan menanyakan hal hal itu dengan seriussssss!?

"Asia. Tidakkah menurutmu ini waktu yang bagus bagi kita untuk mengalaminya?"

Xenovia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Asia dan mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Apa ini!? Bukankah ini mendadak berubah menjadi percakapan serius!?

"A-Auuuu...! B-Biarpun kamu tiba tiba mengatakan hal itu..."

Asia juga nampak tak nyaman! Itu reaksi yang benar!

"Tak apa apa. Awalnya mungkin terasa geli, tapi kudengar akan terasa nyaman setelah itu. kalau kamu lakukan itu, maka kalian akan bisa tampil lebih baik dalam balap tiga kaki."

Kamu bahkan membawa percakapan sampai sejauh itu!? Eeeeeeeeh!?

"...Apa 'kombinasi' terbentuk dengan melakukan itu..."

Apa Asia-chan tengah dikelabui!? Tak mungkin! Apa kamu tak keberatan dengan itu, Asia!? Xenovia tersenyum pada Asia yang masih kebingungan.

"Asia, kita adalah teman."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu mari kita "bercinta" bersama. Tak akan menakutkan kalau kita melakukannya bersama."

"...Y-Ya? B-Begitukah...?"

Diskusi mereka kelihatannya sudah selesai! Tolong jangan cemari Asia dengan diskusi semacam ituuuuuuuuuuu!

Xenovia kemudian melihatku.

"Mari kita lakukan. Aku juga akan berlatih membuat bayi disini."

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu tiba tiba di tempat seperti ini...! Meski aku faktanya terus mengagumi atmosfir dan lokasi dari gudang penyimpanan untuk melakukannya sih."

Mengabaikanku yang tengah panik, Xenovia mulai melepas pakaiannya.

PURUN.

Itu penampilan oppai besar Xenovia yang tertahan oleh bra!

MIMISAN!

Hidungku mulai menyemburkan darah oleh cara telanjangnya yang menakjubkan! Memang tak sebesar Buchou atau Akeno-san, tapi oppai Xenovia lumayan besar! Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk membuat komentar seperti itu karena Xenovia mulai melepas kait di bra-nya.

PURU!

Karena benda yang menahannya sudah tidak ada lagi, payudara mengagumkannya muncul di hadapan matakuuuuuuuuuu! Kenapa gadis gadis di sekelilingku begitu agresif dan memiliki cara menelanjangi diri yang menakjubkan!? Namun putingnya nampak pink dan indah seperti biasanya!

"Ini payudara yang belum disentuh oleh siapapun selain Ise. Apa kamu masih ingat bagaimana rasanya?"

Ya! Aku menyimpan itu baik baik dalam memoriku! Aku tak meremasnya dengan tanganku, tapi mereka benar benar empuk! Ia adalah pendekar pedang yang memiliki tubuh kaku dan kupikir itu juga berlaku untuk oppainya, namun aku salah besar! Kulitnya sangat indah dan licin! Sensasinya terasa seperti marshmallow[1]!

Insiden di ruang ganti kolam renang! Waktu itu dia juga datang padaku sambil berkata "Mari membuat bayi!" Apa gadis ini menyukai ruang penyimpanan dan semacamnya!? Bukankah seharusnya kamar tidur!? Bukan, dalam banyak hal ini justru menggairahkan bagiku! Tapi ini tetap saja tak normal!

"Kamu juga Asia."

Xenovia bergerak ke arah Asia. Heeeeeeeei! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan memegang seragam olahraga Asia dan mencoba untuk menelanjanginya!?

"T-tapi...hatiku masih belum siap..."

Xenovia melepas pakaian Asia saat Asia masih malu malu. Dan kemudian Asia hanya mengenakan bra-nya! Aku menjadi emosional melihat bra imutnya!

"Tak apa apa Asia. Kalau kamu gugup, haruskah aku lakukan dengan Ise lebih dulu? Kamu akan paham cara melakukannya dengan melihat aku dan Ise, dan kalian berdua akan siap dan mampu melakukannya sendiri."

"Eh!...U-Umm..."

"Fufufu, bercanda kok. Aku tahu kamu tak mau didahului oleh orang yang datang setelah kamu."

"M-maksudku bukan seperti itu..."

"Hari ini adalah kesempatan. Buchou dan Akeno-fukubuchou tak ada disini. Sekarang mungkin satu satunya waktu dimana kita punya kesempatan untuk "bercinta" dengan Ise."

"-!"

Asia menjadi terdiam oleh kalimat itu! Uuu. Bagiku, diskusi ini menuju ke arah yang salah, jadi aku tak bisa mengikutinya sama sekali. Selain itu tatapan mataku sudah tercuri oleh payudara telanjang Xenovia.

LEPAS!

Tangan Xenovia bergerak perlahan dan dia melepas kait pada bra Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"—AH."

Asia menyembunyikan dada tereksposnya dengan wajah sangat merah! Ya! Gadis normal akan bertindak seperti itu! Xenovia-san! Sikapmu terlalu blak blakan! Bukan, sebenarnya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Terima kasih banyak!

Xenovia kemudian mengambil tanganku...dan kemudian menekan tubuhku dengan bang!

"Owaa!"

Aku didorong ke bawah. Di dalam debu yang beterbangan, aku menyadari kalau aku sedang didorong ke bawah ke kasur yang digunakan untuk olahraga!

GAPA!

Sesuatu menutupiku! Guncang-guncang! Oppai yang berguncang di hadapan mataku! Xenovia berada di atasku! Xenovia mengambil tangan kiriku dan meletakkannya di payudaranya!

MIMISAN!

Hidungku tak tahu kapan harus berhenti menumpahkan darah!

Kelembutan mematikan terasa jelas dari tanganku! Kelima jemariku terkubur di dalamnya! Puting runcingnya menyentuh tepat di telapak tanganku, dan itu memberiku kegairahan luar biasa! Hei hei hei hei! Aku akan mencapai Balance Breaker sekali lagiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Ise-san...aku tak ingin kalah dari Buchou-san..."

Asia yang duduk di sebelahku mengambil tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di payudaranya...

SENTUH!

Memang tak sebesar Xenovia, tapi aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan oppai Asia dengan kelima jariku!

Asiaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku senang kamu sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti ini! Bukan, bukan itu maksudku!

"...Nn..."

Suara manis datang dari mulut Xenovia. Otakku entah kenapa terbius oleh itu!

"Seperti dugaanku, memang berbeda saat kamu menyentuhnya sendiri dan saat disentuh oleh laki laki. Sekarang Ise. Baik Asia dan aku sudah siap. Kamu sekarang bisa mulai meremasnya."

Xenovia mengatakan itu, tapi Asia adalah seseorang yang harus kulindungi! Namun insting lelakilah yang membuatku meremas oppai Asia tanpa bisa kusadari! Apa boleh buat kalau kamu harus meremas saat kamu adalah lelaki! Kalau ada oppai, maka remaslah!

Kemudian Buchou masuk dalam pikiranku! Buchoooooooooou! Aku juga ingin melakukan ini dengan Buchou, namun kalau dia menyambutku dalam situasi seperti ini...maka aku...aku...

BUKA PINTU!

Pintu yang tiba tiba dibuka.

"...Aku datang kesini karena tak ada dari kalian yang keluar dan...A-A-A-A-Apa yang sedang terjadi disini!?"

Seorang yang masuk kemari adalah Irina! Sial! Dua wanita setengah telanjang dan seorang laki laki! Situasi dimana aku takkan bisa membuat alasan! Ini Irina yang kita bicarakan jadi dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat Kristen seperti "Menjijikkan!"...

"Lakukan di r-ranjang! Tempat ini kotor dan tidak bagus!"

Hal yang dia sebut kotor adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Hari yang sama sepulang sekolah. Saat ini waktu kegiatan klub.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan wajah menyeringaiku ini, namun karena itu terjadi di pagi hari, aku terus mengingat sensasi payudara Asia dan Xenovia sepanjang hari. Asia dan Xenovia tengah bermain Othello. Aku tak bisa mengajak mereka bicara sama sekali sepanjang hari. Itu karena aku masih memiliki sensasi payudara mereka di tanganku! Tak mungkin aku bisa berfokus pada kehidupan sekolahku! Aku terus memikirkan oppai sepanjang jam pelajaran! Oppai Xenovia sungguh hebat. Namun miliknya Asia juga...tidak tidak! Aku menggeleng kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pikiran jahat! Asia adalah eksistensi penting! Aku tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan mesum terhadap dia! Ta-Tapi aku memang berpikir kalau tubuhnya sudah lebih dewasa...kalau terus begini, maka oppai Asia mungkin akan tumbuh sebesar oppai Buchou atau Akeno-san? Aku pernah dengar sebelumnya. Kalau Iblis bisa memakai kekuatan Iblis untuk mengubah penampilan mereka sampai derajat tertentu. Apa Asia membuat tubuhnya tumbuh tanpa menyadari...? Bukan, bukan, ini hanya imajinasiku...tapi itu akan sangat manis...

"...Wajah mesum."

SQUEEZE

Koneko-chan mencubit pipiku.

"Ovch (Ouch), itu chakit (sakit) Koneko-chan..."

Rasanya belakangan ini Koneko-chan menjadi tegas seperti Buchou...tidak, pada dasarnya dia hanya menunjuk sikap mesumku, namun dia juga menjadi tak nyaman saat aku akrab dengan anggota wanita klub yang lain. Apa itu hanya imajinasiku katamu? Kupikir mungkin begitu...

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah berkumpul."

Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau semua orang berada disini, Buchou mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti video.

"Ini rekaman video yang berisi pertandingan para Iblis muda. Pertandingan kita melawan kelompok Sitri juga ada di dalamnya."

Rekaman dari pertandingan. Ya, sudah ditentukan kalau kami akan menonton rekaman dari pertandingan hari ini. Jadi monitor besar sudah disiapkan. Sensei kemudian mengatakannya sambil berdiri di depan monitor.

"Bukan hanya kalian, namun para Iblis muda lain juga mengikuti Game. Keluarga dari Great-King Bael dan keluarga Maou Asmodeus Glasya Labolas, keluarga dari Arch-Duke Agares, dan keluarga Maou Beelzebub Astaroth. Tiap tiap dari mereka bertanding setelah kalian. Ini adalah rekaman dari semua pertandingan itu. ini video para pesaing kalian jadi tontonlah dengan teliti."

[YA!]

Semua orang mengangguk dengan serius oleh ucapan Sensei.

Hal itu membuatku cemas. Pertandingan macam apa yang dialami orang orang selain kami? Mereka semua Iblis yang sebaya dengan kami kan? Aku jadi cemas, aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bertanding.

Semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama dan semua mata mereka diarahkan pada monitor. Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku juga berfokus ke arahnya.

"Pertama, adalah pertandingan diantara Sairaorg...keluarga Bael melawan keluarga Glasya Labolas."

Pertandingan antara Sairaorg-san dan si Yankee! Video dimulai dan beberapa jam telah berlalu. Rasa senang menonton pertandingan dari mereka selain kami lenyap segera setelah kami menontonnya. Wajah dari setiap anggota berubah serius dan mata mereka juga nampak serius. Yang kami saksikan adalah "kekuatan" yang sangat luar biasa.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu antara Sairaorg-san vs si Yankee. Si Yankee terpukul mundur satu sisi. Pertarungan diantara para budak mereka hampir selesai. Kedua pihak memiliki budak budak kuat, dan selesai dalam klimaks. Namun masalahnya adalah pertandingan diantara kedua [Raja].

Si Yankee, Zefardoll yang kehilangan semua bidak[2]nya memprovokasi Sairaorg-san. Dia memintanya bertarung satu lawan satu. Sairaorg-san menerimanya tanpa ragu ragu. Semua tipe serangan yang diciptakan oleh si Yankee dipukul balik oleh Sairaorg-san. Biarpun kena, Sairaorg-san terus bertarung seolah tak ada apapun terjadi. Setelah menyadari kalau serangannya tak bekerja, si Yankee mulai nampak tak sabaran dan kehilangan ketenangannya. Dan kemudian tinju Sairaorg-san diluncurkan!

Sejumlah besar teknik pertahanan dihancurkan dengan sangat mudah seperti lembaran kertas, dan tinju Sairaorg-san menghantam dalam dalam ke perut si Yankee. Aku bahkan tahu dari monitor kalau satu pukulannya itu berisi kekuatan sangat besar yang bahkan membuat sekelilingnya berguncang. Si Yankee jatuh di tempatnya, dan pingsan dalam kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.—Sairaorg-san hanya memakai tinju dan tendangannya! Namun kekuatan serangannya berada pada level yang sangat berbeda. Saat si Yankee mengelak darinya, serangan Sairaorg-san menembus bangunan dan menghancurkan seluruh bangunan itu, dan sekelilingnya hancur berantakan. Hal semacam itu...sudah jelas kalau kalian akan menerima kerusakan fatal kalau sampai kena meski hanya satu pukulan!

"...Seorang yang disebut sebagai si anak nakal. Pewaris baru dari Glasya Labolas yang dibenci bahkan tak bisa melawannya sama sekali. Dia adalah orang sekaliber sangat tinggi, pria Sairaorg Bael itu."

Kiba juga menyipitkan matanya pada yang dia baru lihat. Ekspresinya juga serius. Dia adalah as kelompok kami. Pasti ada banyak hal di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Kecepatan Sairaorg-san juga tidak main main. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apa apa saat dia bergerak, dan Kiba bahkan tercengang oleh kecepatannya. Bisakah Kiba mengikuti kecepatannya hanya dari video?

Dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini meski tak ada apa apa di tangannya...Gasper mulai gemetar dan bergelayut di tanganku. Jangan takut Gasper...

"Rias dan Sairaorg. Kalian berdua memiliki terlalu banyak pertandingan satu lawan satu saat kalian adalah [Raja]. Pada dasarnya [Raja] hanya perlu memerintahkan "bidak" mereka untuk maju dimana [Raja] tidak perlu bergerak. Kalian tahu kalau Game akan berakhir kalau [Raja] sampai dijatuhkan kan? Mungkin orang orang yang memiliki darah Bael adalah tipe yang berdarah panas."

Sensei mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Buchou membuat wajahnya merah karena rasa malu. M-Memang, Buchou adalah tipe yang suka bergerak maju...

"Ngomong ngomong, berapa kuatkah si Iblis Yankee itu?"

Buchou kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau kita tak membatasinya pada enam keluarga saat ini, maka dia tidaklah lemah. Namun karena mantan pewaris mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dialah yang ikut serta sebagai perwakilan pengganti..."

Akeno-san melanjutkan.

"Dalam peringkat yang dibuat oleh Komite Penggemar Game, Bael peringkat pertama, Agares peringkat kedua, Gremory peringkat ketiga, Astaroth peringkat keempat, Sitri peringkat kelima, dan Glasya Labolas peringkat keenam. Itu membandingkan peringkat rata rata dari kekuatan mereka, dengan menyertakan Raja dan para budak mereka. Meski tiap tiap dari mereka mengubah hasil yang ada setelah pertandingan."

"Namun hanya Sairaorg Bael ini yang unggul...maksudnya begitu kan, Buchou."

Buchou mengangguk oleh ucapanku.

"Ya. Dia adalah monster. Dikatakan kalau "Mungkin dia akan terus melesat dalam waktu singkat saat dia ikut serta dalam Game official.". Dengan kata lain anggap saja kalau popularitas kita akan meningkat kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya."

Begitu. Dia dianggap sebagai peringkat terkuat, jadi popularitas kita memang akan meningkat kalau bisa mengalahkan orang sekaliber itu...

"Apa dia lebih kuat dari Raiser?"

Aku bertanya pada Buchou dengan kikuk. Raiser memang abadi, namun bukan berarti tak bisa dikalahkan. Namun tidak salah untuk menganggapnya lawan yang kuat.

"Aku takkan tahu kecuali mereka berdua saling bertarung, namun dari pandanganku pribadi, aku merasa kalau Sairaorg yang lebih kuat."

Uheeeeeeee! Sampai seperti itu!? Ada seseorang yang sekuat itu bahkan sebelum berpartisipasi dalam Game official!?

"Oke, akan kutunjukkan grafiknya pada kalian. Ini juga disebarkan ke tiap tiap golongan."

Sensei mengaktifkan tekniknya, dan pandangan holografik tentang sebuah grafik muncul di udara. Pada grafik terdapat wajah Buchou, Kaichou, Sairaorg-san, dan tiga Iblis muda yang lain. Dibawahnya, sesuatu yang nampak seperti parameter bergerak dan menjadi semakin panjang ke atas. Itu tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Grafik itu menunjukkan kategori Kekuatan, Teknik, Support, dan Wizard. Jadi ini tipe yang diberikan sepanjang Game. Yang lainnya, kategori "Raja" juga muncul. Mungkin itu adalah kualitas sebagai [Raja]. Buchou, Kaichou, dan Onee-san dari keluarga Agares sangat tinggi. Pada poin saat ini, Kaichou lebih tinggi dari Buchou. Sairaorg-san di sisi lain memiliki posisi tertinggi. Si Yankee di posisi terendah.

Pada parameter Buchou di kategori Wizard, kekuatan Iblis, meningkat paling besar dan kategori kekuatan juga meningkat cukup tinggi. Kategori lain dari Teknik dan Support sedikit di atas poin tengah, dan terposisi di level rata rata.

Dan Sairaorg-san...dari semua Iblis muda, dia memiliki kategori Support dan Wizard terendah. Namun masalahnya terletak pada Kekuatannya. Grafik meningkat pesat dan terus naik semakin tinggi sampai mencapai langit langit! Sungguh peningkatan abnormal! Itu terlalu ekstrim, namun seperti itulah betapa luar biasanya kekuatan yang dia miliki! Dari kelima Iblis muda, tidak termasuk Sairaorg-san, Zefardoll memiliki yang tertinggi namun Sairaorg-san memiliki kekuatan beberapa kali lipat melebihi dirinya.

"Sairaorg bahkan tak bertarung dengan serius sepanjang pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Zefardoll."

Sensei mengatakan itu. Dia tak bertarung dengan serius...bahkan hanya dengan melihat kekuatannya, bukankah itu lebih tinggi dari kekuatanku pada kondisi Balance Breaker? Apakah mungkin mencapai kekuatan sebesar itu bahkan tanpa bantuan dari Naga Legendaris!?

"Jadi orang ini, Sairaorg-san, pasti juga adalah orang jenius."

Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, dia sangat handal dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Namun Sensei menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi seolah menolak opiniku.

"Tidak, Sairaorg adalah Iblis murni pertama dari keluarga Bael yang tak memiliki bakat apa apa. Dia juga tak mewarisi salah satu ciri yang diwariskan dari keluarga Bael, yakni [Power of Destruction]. Orang orang yang mewarisi [Power of Destruction] justru adalah sepupunya, yakni Gremory bersaudara."

-!

Hal semacam itu terjadi...Ibu Buchou berasal dari keluarga Bael. Jadi [Power of Destruction] diwariskan kepada Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama, dan kekuatan itu justru tak diwariskan pada darah murni yakni Sairaorg-san! Sungguh ironis!

"Namun dia yang terkuat diantara para Iblis muda kan?"

"Dengan melakukan sesuatu yang normalnya Iblis murni yang mewarisi kemampuan unik dari klan mereka takkan lakukan, dia berhasil melampaui para jenius."

"Normalnya tak akan lakukan?"

Sensei mengatakannya dengan wajah serius padaku.

"-Yakni latihan yang amat sangat keras. Sairaorg adalah Iblis murni langka yang memperoleh kekuatan dengan melakukan latihan dalam jumlah abnormal. Dia hanya memiliki tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi dia melatihnya sampai ekstrim."

Yang Azazel katakan padaku adalah sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Itu karena aku berpikir kalau Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis murni adalah sekelompok orang dengan bakat segunung. Buchou diberkahi oleh bakat. Namun Sairaorg-san tidak. Buchou yang menatap pertandingan Sairaorg-san memasang wajah rumit. Sensei melanjutkan seolah sedang menceritakan dongeng pada kami.

"Dia terus diecehkan dan terus menerus dilecehkan sejak dia terlahir dan terus dikalahkan. Diantara para Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis murni yang diberkahi oleh lingkungan brilian, dia adalah satu satunya yang berjalan di atas jalur berlumpur dan penuh darah."

Jadi begitu rupanya. Karena itu aku merasakan tekanan dan kepercayaan diri berbeda datang darinya yang berbeda dari Buchou dan Kaichou.

"Orang tanpa bakat untuk menjadi dipilih sebagai pewaris selanjutnya. Apa kalian tahu sekeras apa usaha yang dia lakukan? Dialah orang itu karena dia memahami perbedaan besar dari penghinaan oleh kekalahan dan kebahagiaan dari kemenangan. Yah, dalam kasus Sairaorg kekuatannya juga datang dari sesuatu yang merupakan rahasia."

Video pertandingan berakhir. Itu adalah kemenangan Sairaorg-san...kemenangan Bael. Pada akhirnya, si Yankee dari Glasya Labolas menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bayangan, dan pertandingan berakhir ketika dia menyatakan kekalahannya sambil ketakutan atau semacamnya. Si Yankee menjadi ketakutan dan jatuh sambil menangis. Sairaorg-san meninggalkan tempatnya sambil tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Si Yankee itu menyedihkan!". Tidak, aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan itu. Bahkan kami tertekan oleh perasaan kekuatan luar biasa dari layar monitor. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat darinya yang membawanya dalam kemenangan. Ekspresi Sairaorg-san sama sekali tak bergeming pada apapun dan hanya terus berjalan lurus pada jalannya. Video selesai, dan Sensei kemudian mengatakannya di ruangan yang menjadi sunyi.

"Akan kuberitahu kalian sebelumnya, namun setelah pertandingan dengan Diodora, lawan kalian berikutnya adalah Sairaorg."

"-! Apa anda serius!?"

Aku bertanya padanya sambil terkejut, dan Sensei hanya mengangguk. Buchou juga dengan ragu bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu awal? Kupikir kita akan menghadapi Glasya Labolas sebelum dia?"

"Dia sudah tak bisa apa apa sekarang."

Buchou dan yang lainnya memasang ekspresi terkejut oleh ucapan Sensei.

"Zefardoll dihancurkan dalam pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. Jiwanya terukir dengan rasa takut dalam pertandingannya melawan Sairaorg. Dia takkan bisa bertarung sekarang. Sairaorg sudah menghancurkan jiwanya. Pikirannya. Karena itu sisa pertandingan akan dilakukan oleh para peserta yang tersisa. Keluarga Glasya Labolas berakhir disini untuk pertandingan diantara Iblis muda."

-! Dalam mataku, Zefardoll yang masih bergetar ketakutan bahkan setelah pertandingan muncul. Kalau sudah begini, si Yankee itu sudah...

Menghancurkan pikiran mereka...begitu. Jadi itukah maksud Buchou bahwa dia jauh lebih kuat dari Raiser. Biarpun dia adalah Phoenix yang abadi, dia takkan bisa bangkit kembali kalau pikirannya dihancurkan.

"Kalian juga harus hati hati. Dia akan datang pada kalian dengan semangat tinggi sambil menghancurkan semangat bertarung dari lawannya. Dia sangat serius untuk menjadi Maou. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan atau kehendak untuk menyerah terdapat pada dirinya."

Peringatan Sensei sungguh kena telak kedalam diriku. Ya, kami pokoknya tak boleh sampai lengah! Apalagi aku sudah mencapai Balance Breaker! Aku akan bekerjasama dengan semua orang dan mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Buchou kemudian mengatakannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Pertama, kita harus fokus pada pertandingan berikutnya. Kita juga akan menonton video Astaroth yang akan jadi lawan kita berikutnya.—Kudengar kalau mereka mengalahkan lawan mereka, pewaris selanjutnya dari Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares."

"Arch-Duke kalah!?"

Jadi onee-san dengan kacamata yang melawan si Yankee itu kalah. Budak budaknya padahal nampak kuat...pria itu Diodora yang sudah mengalahkannya, kekuatan macam apa yang dia punya...

"Sona yang membuat kita kelimpungan menerima tanda bintang emas, dan seperti yang Akeno katakan tadi kalau Astaroth yang mengalahkan peringkat kedua Agares menerima tanda bintang besar. Itu memang disesalkan, namun itu adalah peringkat yang diberikan sebelum pertandingan dimulai dan semua itu tak lebih dari prediksi. Jadi tak ada siapapun yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi saat pertandingan sudah dimulai. Itulah Rating Game."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Jadi orang orang selain kami juga kerepotan. Aku memikirkannya sepanjang musim panas, tapi kami tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sepanjang Game.

"Namun aku tak pernah menduga kalau Agares akan kalah."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mencoba memainkan video berikutnya. Dan kemudian itu terjadi.

FLASH!

Di sudut ruangan, sebuah lingkaran sihir transportasi untuk satu orang muncul! Eh! Apa yang terjadi!? Apa seseorang datang? Itu simbol yang tak kukenal!

"-Astaroth!"

Akeno-san mengatakan itu. Dan setelah sebuah kilatan, seorang yang muncul di sudut ruangan adalah pria berwajah lemah lembut dengan senyum menyegarkan. Dan hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah...

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ini aku, Diodora Astaroth. Aku datang untuk menemui Asia."

Orang orang yang duduk disekitar meja adalah Buchou, Diodora, dan Azazel-sensei yang duduk disana sebagai Pembina.

Setelah menuangkan teh hijau untuk Diodora, Akeno-san duduk di samping Buchou. Kami, para budak yang lain, tengah melihat mereka dari sudut ruangan. Ini agak mengingatkanku dengan insiden Raiser. Saat itu juga seperti ini. Yakni perbedaan antara Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Iblis Kelas Rendah. Yang berbeda dengan insiden Raiser adalah kali ini bukan tentang Buchou tapi mengenai Asia. Asia yang duduk di sampingku memasang ekspresi tak nyaman. Aku memegang Asia yang gugup dan dia juga menggenggam erat tanganku. Kegugupannya bahkan mencapaiku.

Buchou tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dan Asia...Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu jadi jangan cemas.

-Aku bahkan akan berubah menjadi Balance Breaker untuk bisa menolaknya.

...Meski kalau aku sampai melakukan itu pada Iblis Kelas Tinggi, maka akan menimbulkan masalah. Aku sudah merusak pertunangan Buchou dengan melakukan itu sekali. –aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lagi!

Diodora yang bahkan tak tahu kalau aku punya keyakinan mengatakannya pada Buchou sembari memasang senyum lembut.

"Rias-san, akan kukatakan terus terang saja. Aku ingin melakukan "pertukaran" [Peluncur]."

[Pertukaran].—Sistem Rating Game dimana sang [Raja] bisa menukar budak yang merupakan [Bidak] mereka. Kudengar hal itu bisa dilakukan diantara tipe bidak yang sama menurut Ravel.

Kalau itu [Peluncur]...berarti antara Asia atau Gasper!

"Iyan! Apa dia membicarakan soal aku!?"

Gasper mencoba melindungi tubuhnya sendiri, tapi aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Orang ini memang jadi lebih kuat. Sampai baru baru ini dia akan berteriak "Heeeeee! A-Apa dia membicarakan soal akuuuu!?" dan mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam kotak. Jadi ada hasil dari latihan di Dunia Bawah bahkan bagi Gasper. Selain itu latihannya dalam melawan bawang putih juga tengah dalam proses. Kadang kadang dia berbau seperti bawang putih, dan sekarang sudah seperti aroma sehari harinya.

...Tapi pasti [Peluncur] yang Diodora inginkan adalah Asia. Momen Asia mendengarnya berkata [Peluncur], dia menggenggam tanganku erat erat.—seolah dia berkata "Aku tidak mau".

"Budak yang aku inginkan dari Rias-san adalah...[Peluncur] Rias Argento."

Diodora mengatakan itu tanpa keraguan dan memandang Asia. Senyumnya nampak menyegarkan.

Sial! Seperti dugaanku, dia mengincar Asia! Bukan hanya itu! Bukankah kejam kalau dia mencoba mendapatkan Asia melalui pertukaran!? Asia-lah yang sudah dia lamar!

"Dan seorang yang ingin aku tukar adalah..."

Diodora mencoba mengeluarkan katalog yang mungkin berisi para budaknya, namun Buchou mengatakannya tanpa jeda.

"Kupikir begitu. Tapi maafkan aku. Kupikir aku harus mengatakannya sebelum kamu menunjukkan katalog berisi para budakmu, jadi biar kukatakan lebih dulu. Aku tak punya niat melakukan pertukaran. Bukan karena [Peluncur]mu tak sebanding dengan [Peluncur]ku, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Asia.—Dia adalah budak Iblisku yang berharga."

Buchou mengatakannya tanpa keraguan!

Uooooooooooo! Buchooooooooooooou! Aku menjadi emosional! Alasan dia tak melihat katalog itu adalah karena dia tak ingin menunjukkan pada kami kalau dia akan membanding bandingkan kami!

"Apa karena kemampuannya? Atau karena dia memiliki pesona secara individual?"

Namun Diodora bertanya dengan normal. S-Si brengsek ini! Buchou sudah bilang tidak, jadi menyerah dan pergi sana! Buchou kemudian memberikan jawaban terbaik padanya.

"Dua duanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik perempuanku sendiri."

"-Buchou-san."

Asia meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, dan mata hijaunya berair. Kupikir dia pasti merasa senang karena Buchou menganggapnya seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

"Kami tinggal bersama. Kami memiliki hubungan dekat dan tak ingin melepasnya bukankah itu alasan yang bagus? Kupikir itu alasan yang paling tepat. Aku tak bisa memahami kamu yang ingin mendapat Asia dariku dengan metode semacam itu, Diodora. Apa kamu paham makna dari lamaran?"

Buchou mengatakan itu dengan senyum berisi ketegangan. Dia mengatakannya dengan cara terbaik yang dia bisa, namun semua orang bisa tahu kalau dia sangat kesal!

Diodora masih tersenyum. Itu saja sudah membuatku jijik.

"-Aku paham. Aku akan kembali untuk hari ini, tapi aku tak akan menyerah."

Diodora bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kami...ke arah Asia. Dia berdiri di depan Asia yang memasang wajah bingung. Dia kemudian berlutut dan mencoba mengambil tangan Asia.

"Asia. Aku mencintaimu. Tak apa apa, takdir takkan mengkhianati kita. Biarpun semua di dunia ini menolak kita, aku akan melampaui mereka semua apapun yang terjadi."

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kupahami dan mencoba mengecup tangan Asia!

SNAP!

Sesuatu terasa menyentak dalam diriku!

GRAB!

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku menggenggam bahu Diodora dan menghentikan ciumannya. Diodora lalu mengatakannya dengan senyum menyegarkan.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Aku merasa muak disentuh oleh Naga kotor sepertimu."

-S-Si brengsek ini! Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum! Jadi itu wajah sejatimu! Aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran namun...

SLAP!

Tamparan Asia mengenai wajah Diodora. Asia memelukku dan mengatakannya setengah berteriak.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu!"

...Aku tak pernah menduga Asia akan menamparnya. Tapi aku merasa lega! Pipi Diodora menjadi merah karena tamparan itu. Namun, senyumnya belum pudar. Dia masih bisa menjaga senyumnya, dan itu sangat menjijikkan sampai membuatku mual...

"Begitu. Aku paham.—Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Dalam pertandingan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkan Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei. Lalu aku ingin kamu, Asia, untuk menjawab cintaku..."

"Tak mungkin aku akan kalah denganmu!"

Aku akhirnya mengatakan itu dengan tegas. Bukan. Itu karena dia memutuskan hal itu seenaknya sendiri!

Tapi ini tak apa apa. Mudah untuk dipahami. Aku hanya perlu mengalahkannya. Orang sialan ini!

"Sekiryuutei...Hyodou Issei. Dalam pertandingan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Diodora Astaroth. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan Naga yang kau sebut kotor sampai ekstrim!"

Diodora dan aku saling tatap. Takkan kuserahkan Asia padanya! kemudian, telepon sensei berdering. Setelah bercakap cakap sejenak, sensei memberitahu kami.

"Rias. Diodora. Waktu yang tepat. Tanggal untuk Game sudah ditentukan.—Lima hari lagi."

Hari ini berakhir disitu, dan Diodora pulang. Jangan pernah datang ke ruang klub ini lagi! Dengan keyakinan baru, aku merasa bersemangat untuk Game berikutnya. Informasi resmi tentang Game yang datang dari Maou mencapai kami beberapa hari kemudian.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Iblis Kelas Tinggi huh..."

Para Iblis bekerja di larut malam.

Aku telah menyelesaikan satu permintaan dan aku tengah mengayuh sepedaku karena aku tengah di jalan pulang ke rumah. Berkat latihan di Dunia Bawah, aku bisa berpindah memakai lingkaran sihir. Tapi pelanggan setiaku berpikir kalau "Aku=naik sepeda", jadi saat aku muncul dari lingkaran sihir, mereka akan protes. Karena itu, aku kembali ke kebiasaan lama dengan mengayuh sepeda. Biarpun aku bisa berpindah memakai lingkaran sihir, akhirnya percuma juga. Tapi aku tak boleh mengkhianati harapan pelanggan setiaku. Dan kupikir jumlah permintaanku akan meningkat kalau aku menjadi "Iblis bersepeda". Aku juga harus katakan kalau mengendara sepeda adalah latihan yang bagus.

...Berlatih dengan keras telah menempa tubuhku lebih kuat saat ini...itulah yang kupikirkan selagi mengayuh. Ini soal Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Aku mengalaminya di Dunia Bawah, bahwa Iblis bangsawan cenderung memandang rendah Iblis lain dibawah mereka. Buchou dan orangtuanya tak melakukan itu. Tapi seperti insiden dengan Raiser dan Diodora, pada dasarnya Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari keluarga lama tak memiliki opini bagus terhadap Iblis tereinkarnasi dan Iblis Kelas Rendah.

Itu tidak adil! Mudah berpikir seperti itu, tapi kalau kupikir baik baik mereka adalah Iblis dengan sejarah panjang jadi mereka takkan berpikir baik pada mereka yang muncul tiba tiba dan mengacaukan kekuasaan mereka. Hal hal semacam itu dibenci oleh orang orang yang sudah ada sejak zaman dulu sekali. Aku sama sekali tak memahami apa apa soal mereka. Aku adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi dan Kelas Rendah. Jadi aku mati matian bekerja keras supaya aku bisa diakui.

"Buha! Sport drink terasa enak sekali!"

Sepanjang jalan, aku beristirahat di depan mesin penjual minuman. Tapi aku melangkah mundur oleh hawa kehadiran tiba tiba-! Siapa itu!?

Seorang yang muncul dari dalam kegelapan adalah...seorang pria berpakaian kasual.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou! Kenapa kau ada disini!?"

Ya, itu adalah Sun Wukong dengan senyum menyegarkannya! Kali ini dia tak mengenakan armor China, dan dia berdandan seperti pemuda penuh gaya. Maksudku, kenapa orang ini ada disini!?

"Yah, aku datang untuk menemani partnerku."

Bikou melihat ke belakangnya.

-Jangan jangan itu...

Dan seorang yang muncul adalah...

"Sudah dua bulan ya, Hyodou Issei."

Vali muncul dengan mengenakan kaos putih!

"Vali!"

Aku memasang kesiagaan maksimum dan membuat posisi bertarung di tempatku berdiri!

Sial! Kenapa orang orang ini ada disini!?

"Kudengar kau mencapai Balance Breaker sempurna? Itu membuatku senang."

Aku merasa tersentak oleh senyumannya. Dia sungguh suka memandang rendah aku seperti biasanya.

"Yo, sang jenius Hakuryuukou. Apa kau mau melanjutkan urusan kita yang sebelumnya?"

Aku mencoba mengaktifkan Boosted Gear, tapi dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau cukup agresif hari ini, Hyodou Issei."

"Bagiku, kau adalah rintangan terbesar untuk rencana masa depanku."

"Untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi?—Biarpun kau tak mencemaskan soal itu, kupikir kau akan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja."

Sampai dikritik oleh Hakuryuukou tentu membuat hal itu terasa bisa diandalkan. Dalam kasusku, kupikir tak semudah itu jadi aku mati matian mencapai posisi lebih tinggi lagi.

"Aku tak datang kemari untuk mengatakan itu hari ini."

"Lantas kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Kudengar kau akan mengikuti Rating Game? Dan lawanmu adalah pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Astaroth?"

Darimana dia dengar soal itu? tapi pria ini adalah boss dari tim spesial para teroris. Dia mungkin punya banyak koneksi pribadi...

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau harus lebih hati hati."

Sembari tak kehilangan posisi bertarungku, aku menanyai Vali dengan ragu.

"...Apa maksudmu!?"

Tapi Vali hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau melihat rekaman videonya kan? Pertandingan diantara keluarga Astaroth dan Tuan Putri dari Arch-Duke."

Seperti ucapan Vali, setelah Diodora kembali kami, kelompok Gremory, menyaksikan rekaman pertandingan diantara Diodora dan onee-san dari keluarga Agares.

Pertandingan itu diakhiri oleh kemenangan Diodora...tapi kekuatan Diodora sungguh luar biasa. Hanya dia yang menunjukkan kekuatan abnormal sepanjang Game, dan dia mengalahkan onee-san Agares beserta semua budaknya. Para budak Diodora hanya mendukungnya dari belakang, dan sang [Raja] bertarung seorang diri dan menunjukkan kekuatan ikkitousen[3]. Diodora adalah tipe-wizard yang terspesialisasi dalam kekuatan Iblis. Dia menghabisi Agares dengan menunjukkan kekuatan Iblis luar biasa yang bahkan melampaui Buchou.

Dan kami semua merasa curiga setelah menyaksikan semua itu. kami tak memperhatikan Game, tapi Diodora sendiri. Itu karena dia tiba tiba menjadi kuat secara aneh. Sebelum itu, onee-san dari Agares nampak lebih unggul. Apa dia menyembunyikan kekuatannya sampai saat terakhir? Sensei menonton pertandingan itu secara langsung, dan dia juga merasa ragu. Karena perbedaan kekuatan Diodora dibandingkan data yang disajikan sebelum pertandingan terlalu aneh. Buchou juga memiliki opini sama. "Diodora bukan Iblis yang sekuat itu". Kedua opini mereka sama. Diodora sudah cukup kuat sebelum peningkatan kekuatan itu. Ia adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang memiliki kekuatan Iblis lebih rendah dari Buchou. Namun sepanjang pertandingan, Diodora menunjukkan kekuatan yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

Semua orang merasa. "Bisakah kau menjadi sekuat itu dalam waktu singkat?". Namun pertandingan ini juga menjadi pertandingan antara [Raja] di tengah tengahnya. Apa semua Iblis muda memiliki ide berbahaya bahwa awal dan pertengahan Game difokuskan pada strategi dan akhir Game harus dilakukan dengan pertarungan langsung?

Tiap tiap VIP dari semua golongan yang menyaksikan pertandingan nampak sangat senang karena melihat pertandingan tipe baru...khususnya pertandingan diantara kedua [Raja] yang sangat panas.

"Yah, itu takkan mungkin mencapai telinga para Iblis Kelas Tinggi kalau itu keluar dari mulutku. Tapi kupikir tak masalah selama kau mengetahuinya."

...Haruskah aku ucapkan terima kasih atau apa? Dan itu terjadi saat pikiranku tengah campur aduk. Sebuah bayangan muncul. Vali dan Bikou tak mengantisipasinya sehingga mereka juga melihat ke arah itu. Siapa itu!?

Nuu...

Seorang yang muncul dari kegelapan adalah..."Putri terlahir dari laki laki" berbadan kekar yang memiliki jumlah otot sangat banyak dan mengenakan pakaian gothic lolita...! Dan dia mengenakan telinga kucing di kepalanya seperti biasa!

-Mil-tan!?

Pelanggan setiaku!? Apa dia kebetulan sedang lewat!? Tapi sampai dia bisa datang tanpa disadari di depanku yang seorang Iblis, pasti ada kekuatan misterius dibalik Mil-tan ini! Momen dia muncul, Vali melihatnya dua kali. Dia mungkin tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Nyo."

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyapaku dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku juga mengangkat tanganku dan menyapanya dengan senyum terpaksa...

"Menilai dari telinganya, apa dia Nekomata? Bahkan aku tak merasakan kehadirannya sampai dia mendekat. Apa itu senjutsu?"

Vali bertanya pada Bikou dengan wajah serius. Bukan itu! aku membuat komentar pada Vali di dalam kepalaku.

"Bukan, itu...apa itu semacam tipe Troll?...Troll-kucing?"

Bikou juga memiringkan lehernya dan bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Aku juga bingung bagaimana harus menjawab, jadi jangan tanya aku! Tapi karena kemunculan Mil-tan, ketegangan disini menghilang. Rasanya Vali juga melunakkan hasrat bertarungnya. Kau sungguh hebat, Mil-tan!

"Yah, siapa peduli. Ayo kembali Bikou."

Setelah hanya mengatakan itu, Vali mencoba kembali dengan Bikou.

"Tunggu. Kau datang menemuiku hanya untuk memberitahu hal itu?"

Vali tertawa kecil oleh pertanyaanku.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, jadi aku memutuskan memperingatkan rival-dono masa depanku."

"Sampai jumpa Sekiryuutei. Hei, Vali, mari pergi ke toko ramen dalam rumor itu sepanjang jalan~"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Vali menghilang kedalam kegelapan sambil membawa Bikou bersamanya. Astaga! Aku tak paham! Aku tak paham apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana bisa dia muncul di depanku dengan senyum menyegarkan setelah membuat masalah sebanyak itu? Dan dia muncul seolah baru berjalan jalan!

[Rivalmu sungguh aneh.]

Ddraig juga mengatakan itu. Benar! Aku juga berpikir begitu!

[Tapi, kau sendiri juga aneh.]

Itu tak sopan, hei!

[-Tapi aku cukup senang.]

Ada apa, begitu tiba tiba!?

[Rasanya kau yang paling banyak berbicara denganku dibanding para pemilik sebelumnya. Kau adalah pemilik pertama yang membuatku nyaman saat mengobrol.]

Itu karena aku bodoh dan aku harus menanyakan banyak hal, kalau tidak akan ada banyak hal yang tak kuketahui!

[...Mungkin itu hal bagus. Kau tak memperlakukanku sebagai alat, namun sebagai makhluk.]

...Kau adalah makhluk!? Aku justru kaget oleh informasi itu! Ddraig, kau adalah Sekiryuutei kan? a-apa aku salah?

[Kukuku. Kau memang aneh.]

...Hmm. Aku sama sekali tak memahami cara berpikir Naga Langit.

Bagian 4[sunting]

"Begitu. Jadi itu yang Vali katakan padamu."

Saat aku kembali ke ruang klub setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku menceritakan pada Buchou apa yang sudah terjadi. Buchou meletakkan tangannya di dagunya seolah sedang berpikir rumit.

"...Kalau dia memasuki kota, maka seharusnya kita sudah mengetahuinya...tapi kita tak bisa menemukan mereka sama sekali. Teknik untuk melenyapkan hawa kehadiran seseorang? Penerapan senjutsu tertentu? Atau mereka memakai perisai ruang Kuroka?"

Buchou mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil, dan sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku akan laporkan ini pada Onii-sama dan Azazel buat jaga jaga."

Buchou kemudian membuat senyum kecil setelah selesai melaporkan hal itu.

"Kita juga harus waspada dengan Diodora. Bukannya aku percaya kata kata Vali, tapi kita memang harus waspada padanya. Sekarang, bisakah kita pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya."

Seperti itu, Buchou dan aku pulang ke rumah.

Aku mengayuh sepeda dan Buchou duduk di belakangku. Saat Buchou melingkarkan lengannya disekitarku, itulah yang terbaik karena oppainya tertekan ke punggungku! Semuanya pasti sedang beristirahat di rumah sekarang. Para anggota selain Kiba dan Gasper tinggal di rumahku. Kudengar Kiba dan Gasper tinggal bersama di mansion dekat rumahku. Gasper-kun sudah bisa meninggalkan gedung sekolah lama sekarang[4]. Dia sungguh cepat tumbuh. Rumah Kiba terletak di dekat rumahku, jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi dia bisa segera datang. Saat Buchou dan aku sampai, kami langsung menuju ke kamarku. Saat kami membuka pintu...

"Ara ara. Ise-kun, selamat datang."

Orang yang berdiri disana adalah Akeno-san yang mengenakan kostum erotis!

"A-Akeno-san! Kostum itu!"

Kostum karakter dari Game tertentu yang bagian terbukanya banyak sekali! Miko[5]...itu seperti kostum shaman dan memperlihatkan seluruh pahanya, dan juga hampir seluruh payudaranya kelihatan dimana hanya menutupi bagian bagian penting. Hebat! Erotis! Kamu nampak ecchi Akeno-san! Kalau kamu melompat sambil mengenakan itu, oppaimu akan tumpah! Itu kostum yang tak memiliki cara untuk mengenakan pakaian dalam, jadi aku yakin kalau dia tak mengenakan bra! Akeno-san kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Ufufu. Ingat yang kamu katakan padaku terakhir kali? Kalau aku boleh mengenakannya, maka aku akan mengenakan ini untukmu...apa kamu tak menyukai ini?"

AH! Kami memang berdiskusi seperti itu sebelum pertandingan melawan Sona-Kaichou di toko buku! Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Akeno-san akan mengingatnya!

"T-Tidak! Itu yang terbaik!"

Aku memasang senyum cabul dan membuat balasan kebahagiaan. Itu memang yang terbaik!

"Aku senang. Ufufu. Kita harus apa sekarang? Haruskah kita adakan pesta observasi? Atau..."

Akeno-san memberi tatapan erotis padaku sambil memeluk payudaranya!

"Apa kamu ingin lakukan pesta pribadi di atas ranjang dengan sentuh menyentuh denganku!?"

MIMISAN!

Darah mengucur dari hidungku oleh kata katanya yang mengguncang pikiranku! Ya!

-Aku hendak mengatakan itu, tapi tubuhku membeku oleh hasrat membunuh yang terasa di belakangku! Saat aku menoleh, itu adalah Buchou yang memasang senyum berbahaya dan dia kemudian mengatakannya pada Akeno-san.

"...Akeno? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ara, Rias. Jadi kamu ada disini?"

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan sengaja. Akeno-san memang memanggil Buchou "Rias" di rumah. Di sekolah dan saat kami sedang melakukan pekerjaan, ia memanggilnya "Buchou".

"Aku disini, karena ini adalah kamarku dan Ise, sudah jelas aku ada disini."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar. Aku sedang ingin memberi Ise-kun hiburan.—Kamu menghalangiku."

Buchou membeku sembari tersenyum oleh kata kata Akeno-san, dan dia mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar.

"...Mengha...langi..."

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aura merah memancar dari tubuhnya! Ini gawat! Pertandingan akan dimulai! Aku merasakan bahaya, namun beberapa gadis muncul dari sudut kamar.—Itu Asia, Xenovia, dan Koneko-chan! Apa yang kalian semua kenakan!?

Desainnya sedikit berbeda, tapi Asia dan Xenovia tengah mengenakan kostum shaman yang mirip dengan Akeno-san! Berarti tentu saja tubuh mereka banyak yang terekspos! Uwaah...Asia menunjukkan pahanya sebanyak itu! dia punya kaki bagus, tapi Onii-san jadi merasa kacau! Nampak sangat bagus karena kaki putih dan langsingnya.

"Ya. Ini mudah untuk bergerak. Tapi aku tak bisa mengenakan pakaian dalamku, tapi cukup bagus karena jadinya lebih mudah untuk bergerak."

Xenovia mengatakan sesuatu yang seorang prajurit akan katakan! Apa, no bra!? Kamu juga tak mengenakan pakaian dalam!?

"T-Tapi kalau kita tak mengenakan bra, nanti...bisa kelihatan..."

Asia mengatakannya dengan malu sambil menyembunyikan dadanya. Seperti ucapannya aku bisa melihat benda pink saat kulihat dengan teliti...tidak tidak! Tak peduli betapa indahnya benda pink Asia, aku tak boleh melihat!

LANGKAH KAKI.

Selagi aku tengah kegirangan, seorang yang mendekatiku adalah Koneko-chan yang mengenakan kostum cosplay hewan! Dibandingkan gadis gadis lain dia hampir tak mengekspos tubuhnya, tapi telinga dan ekor kucingnya nampak sangat indah!

"...Apa aku terlihat bagus? Nyan."

Pose barusan saat dia mengatakan "nyan" membawa dampak luar biasa padaku! Imut! Loli-loli Koneko-sama ini terlalu imut! Para gadis tengah bercosplayyyyyy! Mimpi luar biasa macam apa ini!?

"...Aku juga akan mengenakannya!"

Buchou dengan mata berair tak mau kalah begitu saja, jadi dia pergi ke sudut ruangan untuk melihat lihat tumpukan kostum cosplay.

"T-Tapi kenapa bisa jadi begini?"

Tentang turnamen cosplay tiba tiba ini. Jadi aku bertanya pada Akeno-san.

"Soalnya saat aku memberitahu mereka semua kalau aku ingin menepati janjiku denganmu, mereka bilang mereka juga mau mengenakannya. Jadi beginilah hasilnya."

Begitu. Mereka semua pasti mengenakannya karena penasaran. Tapi semua orang punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus jadi cosplay mereka nampak hebat! Hmmm, mungkin aku harus merekam mereka dengan kamera video. Bisakah aku menggunakannya sebagai "Generator tenaga pribadiku"[6]!?

BUKA!

Seorang yang keluar dari ruang ganti adalah Buchou, yang mengenakan kostum Iblis erotiiiiiiiiiiiis! Dia mengepakkan sayap Iblis aslinya dengan gaya menggoda!

"Sekarang, Ise. Aku terlihat lebih bagus, kan? Aku tahu kostum seperti apa yang Ise sukai."

Buchou membuat pose dengan seksi! Oppainya berguncang!

"Ya! Kamu terlihat bagus dengan itu!"

Tapi Buchou sungguh memiliki rasa persaingan kuat dengan Akeno-san.

"..."

Akeno-san berjalan ke ruang ganti setelah melihat itu! saat dia keluar dengan cepat, saat ini dia mengenakan kostum yang pada dasarnya hanya seutas tali!

MIMISAN!

Mimisanku tak mau berhenti! Dia sama saja telanjang! P-Putingnya bisa kelihatan kalau dia bergerak sedikit!

"Ise-kun, kostum yang lebih banyak mengekspos itu yang terbaik, kan?"

Hebat...di hadapan mataku sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya tengah berlangsung!

"Ise-kun. Angkat tanganmu ke atas dan acungkan jarimu ke atas juga."

Hah? Seperti yang Akeno-san minta, aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke atas. Kemudian Akeno-san menggenggam tanganku dan membuatnya melaju ke payudaranya...ZOOM! Munyuuuuuuu!

Jari telunjukku terhisap ke dalam payudara Akeno-san!

MIMISAN!

Mimisanku semakin mengalir deras!

Kelembutan sukar dipercaya yang melampaui marshmallow bisa terasa di jari telunjukkuuuuuuuu!

"Aaaan...ini...h-hebat...jari Ise-kun...saat aku melihat Ise-kun memelototi Diodora Astaroth, jantungku berdegup kencang...Ise-kun menunjukkan sisi kejantanannya, jadi...aku tak bisa menahan diriku..."

Akeno-san mengatakannya dengan suara nafas seksi! Listrik tak diketahui mengalir sepanjang tubuhku! Kenapa Onee-sama ini sangat erotis!? Ini gawat! Aku akan mencapai Balance Breaker sekali lagi! Rasanya aku akan mencapainya lagi! Rasanya aku terus menerus menyentuh payudara wanita!

"..."

Buchou mengambil tangan kiriku dengan tenang! Dia kemudian mengarahkannya ke payudaranya...

Munyuuuuuuuuu!

Seluruh tangan kiriku menyentuh payudara Buchoooooooooooou! Uwaaaa! Saat ini aku tengah menyentuh payudara dari dua Onee-sama terhebat di saat yang sama!

"...Nuuuu...sudah kuduga, dadaku terasa panas...saat aku disentuh oleh Ise...perasaan nyaman apa ini...terus meningkat seiring aku disentuh oleh Ise...jadi aku semakin tak tahan...Aaaan..."

Hidungku mulai mengucurkan darah seperti air terjun dengan suara seksi Buchou! Aku akan mati oleh kehabisan darah! Tapi tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menyentuh oppai Buchou, aku tak pernah merasa bosan! Kulit lembutnya yang seperti sutra dan elastis terasa begitu lembut sampai bisa memantul dan memantul terus! Lebih dari itu, payudaranya yang tak bisa kupegang dengan penuh terasa jelas diantara kelima jariku dan terasa menakjubkan! Dan saat aku menutup jemariku, sensasi payudara luar biasanya semakin dahsyat!

Aku akan mencapainya! Aku pasti akan mencapainya! Sepertinya aku akan mencapai kekuatan baru! Tangan kiriku yang menyentuh payudara Akeno-san saat ini sedang meremasnya tanpa kusadari! Aku memfokuskan konsentrasiku di kedua tanganku jadi aku bisa menikmati puding kenyal ini! Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mendeskripsikannya sebagai liat, tapi ini pada dasarnya menunjukkan kelembutan dari tubuh wanita!

Aaah, saat aku membandingkannya seperti ini, oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san memang berbeda! Payudara Akeno-san sedikit lembut? Tapi oppai Buchou lebih elastis! Biarpun mereka membuatku menyentuh payudara mereka, ada percikan percikan api diantara mata mereka! Buchou kemudian berteriak dengan mata berair!

"Aku takkan kalah pada Akeno!"

Kali ini Buchou pergi ke ruang ganti!? Ah, Akeno-san juga ikut ke dalamnya!

"Tidak, aku pasti bisa menunjukkan postur lebih baik pada Ise-kun daripada Rias!"

"Ise bilang aku yang lebih atraktif!"

"Itu tidak benar! Terakhir kali Ise bilang tubuhku terasa lebih nyaman!"

"Kamu pasti membuat dia mengatakan itu dengan paksa! Tunggu, apa kamu memanggil Iseku secara kasual dengan namanya!?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh!? Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise! Rias, kamu bodoh!"

"Akeno, dasar kamu keras kepala! Hari ini aku takkan mengampunimu!"

Kedua Onee-sama mulai berantem di dalam ruang ganti! Apa mereka sedang rukun atau cekcok...? Aku mulai berpikir kalau mereka memang teman baik.

"...Ise-senpai. Ini tissunya. Kamu harus hentikan mimisanmu."

Koneko-chan, terima kasih. Ah sial, aku tak punya darah tersisa lagi...

"Ini gawat. Kalau mereka berdua mulai cekcok, kita tak bisa menghentikan mereka. Ayo ganti tempat. Kita pergi saja Asia."

"Y-Ya!"

Aku begitu pusing oleh kekurangan darah jadi Asia dan Xenovia mengambil tanganku. Buchou dan Akeno-san mulai berteriak dengan mengatakan hal hal seperti "Waa!" dan "Kyaa!" di dalam ruang ganti, jadi kami berpindah ke kamar sebelah.

"Jadi pertandingan diadakan dalam lima hari. Cepat sekali."

Xenovia mengatakannya sambil memindahkan bidaknya untuk "Game of Life"[7] gaya Iblis. Di kamar sebelah kami berempat, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, dan aku mulai memainkan "Game of Life". "Game of Life" gaya Iblis adalah versi Dunia Bawah dari "Game of Life". Kami memulai sebagai Iblis Kelas Rendah dan menaikkan peringkat kami ke Kelas Menengah, Kelas Tinggi, dan kemudian Kelas Tertinggi. Kalian menang kalau berhasil menjadi Maou. Dunia Bawah yang sebenarnya tidaklah sesederhana ini, tapi seperti di dunia manusia, Game ini sangat populer di Dunia bawah.

Kami duduk mengelilingi meja. Koneko-chan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku kadang kadang kehilangan diriku saat aku bisa merasakan pantat lembutnya tapi aku harus tetap tenang.

Karena aku menyentuh payudara Xenovia, Asia, Buchou, dan Akeno-san berulang ulang otakku serasa mau meleleh...kupikir aku bisa bermasturbasi berulang ulang dengan sensasi yang masih bisa kurasakan di tangan kiriku. Kalau itu diantara kekasih maka kalian bisa mengalami hal itu 24 jam sehari dan 7 hari seminggu...aku ingin membuat harem dengan cepat jadi aku bisa mendapatkan lingkungan dimana aku bisa meremas payudara sepuas puasku!

Karena aku kehilangan banyak darah, kesadaranku nyaris terpotong...Apa aku kehilangan terlalu banyak darah dalam kehidupan sehari hari dan sepanjang pertarungan? Ya ampun...

"~!"

"~!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara kedua Onee-sama dari balik dinding. Mereka kadang kadang bertarung secara serius. Akulah penyebabnya tapi Koneko-chan memberiku saran "...Kalau mereka mulai berantem, daripada menghentikan mereka, lebih baik biarkan saja mereka, menurutku.". Menurut Koneko-chan "...Ise-senpai harus lebih memahami perasaan wanita.". Perasaan wanita. Akankah aku menjadi populer kalau aku lebih memahami mereka? Haaa, aku ingin populer dengan wanita. Kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kamar. Itu Irina.

"Waa, saat aku pulang ke rumah Rias-san dan Akeno-san bertengkar seru sekali. Aku kaget sekali. Ah! Apa itu "Game of Life"? Aku mau ikut juga."

Irina yang tadi pergi ke Gereja telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan nampak antusias dengan Game of Life.

"Yang gaya Iblis? Waa, aku jadi tertarik! Untuk Malaikat tereinkarnasi sepertiku, kupikir aku bisa menikmatinya dengan perasaan campur aduk karena aku bisa mengalami kehidupan palsu seorang Iblis!"

Gadis ini nampaknya bisa bersenang senang dalam segala hal.

Hihi.

Asia membuat tawa kecil.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Asia?"

Saat aku bertanya, Asia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kupikir ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Iya, ini menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa tiba tiba mengatakan itu?"

"Ise-san. Aku menyukai gaya hidupku yang saat ini. Dan aku juga menyayangi semua orang."

"Aku tahu. Jangan cemas soal Rating Game berikutnya. Kita hanya perlu melakukan peran kita secara normal."

Saat aku menghiburnya, Xenovia mengangguk.

"Itu benar, Asia. Asia dan aku adalah teman. Aku akan menjadi pedangmu dan menghajar siapapun yang berani melukaimu."

Dia sungguh bisa diandalkan. Itu pasti cara Xenovia sendiri dalam menghibur Asia.

"Asia, mari selesaikan Game dengan cepat jadi kita bisa mendapat posisi pertama di balap tiga kaki!"

"Ya."

Asia tersenyum lebar. Ya. Aku...aku akan melindungi Asia! Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi ke sisi Diodora!

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Buchou masuk. Dia mengenakan busana kelinci. Apa mereka mengadakan pertarungan kostum atau apa...? Ku, rasanya makin banyak darah yang mengucur dari hidungku...

"Maaf sudah tiba tiba. Tapi."

"?"

Saat Buchou melihat kami semua, dia memasang ekspresi ragu.

"Kita akan diwawancara. Kita semua akan muncul di program televisi di Dunia Bawah. Kita akan muncul sebagai Iblis muda dan menerima wawancara."

"..."

Termasuk aku, semua orang terbengong bengong. Kemudian...

"""Program Televisi!?"""

ku, Asia Argento, menjadi sangat terkejut. Kami akan muncul di Televisi. Kehidupan sehari hari dengan Ise-san memiliki banyak kejadian mengejutkan setiap hari. Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak aku mulai tinggal bersama Ise-san. Aku bisa belajar di sekolah dan aku mulai bisa berteman dengan Kiryuu-san, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, dan semua orang dalam kelas.

Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper-kun juga sangat baik padaku. Xenovia-san adalah temanku yang sebaya denganku. Aku juga berteman dengan Irina-san. Otou-sama dan Oka-sama Ise-san juga sangat baik hati, dan kehidupan di Jepang sangat baru dan menyenangkan.

Hal hal yang tak bisa kulakukan semasa aku berada di Gereja saat ini telah terpenuhi.

Lamaran tiba tiba dari Diodora-san...Aku sangat terkejut. Itu pertamakalinya ada lelaki melakukan hal seperti itu jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun Ise-san berkata "Tetaplah di sisiku" padaku. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Asal aku bisa tetap bersama Ise-san, maka itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku senang asal bisa hidup dan tertawa bersama orang itu.

Tuhan. Tolong izinkan aku tetap bersama Ise-san selamanya. Biarkan aku tetap di sisinya selamanya.

Dan mohon dengarkanlah salah satu permohonanku. K-Kalau aku bisa mengharapkannya, kalau ada seseorang yang melamarku selanjutnya, jadikanlah orang itu...

Aku tahu kalau aku sudah serakah. Namun aku mencintainya, jadi aku sedikit memimpikannya. Aku merasa sangat senang saat aku memeluk impian itu bersamaku.

Tuhan, mohon tataplah aku dengan mata hangat sembari aku melalui hidupku dengan orang itu yang sangat kucintai.

"Maaf karena sudah melaporkan ini melalui sistem komunikasi, Sirzechs. Ini tentang kematian misterius dari pewaris dari Glasya Labolas dan peningkatan kekuatan Iblis dari Diodora Astaroth..."

[Jadi hal itu ada kaitannya seperti dugaanku.—Para Iblis masih punya banyak masalah bahkan saat ini.]

"Aku masih tak punya bukti, namun kalau kita mempercayai peringatan Vali, maka Diodora adalah...nampaknya kita harus melakukan rencana itu yang sudah kita diskusikan sebelumnya...Astaga, aku sudah merasa tak enak karena salah satu orang orang yang bersamaku terlibat dalam "peristiwa" tertentu..."

[Aku sudah dengar soal itu. Nampaknya salah satu pemimpin dari Grigori telah menikah.]

"...Astaga, semua orang suka terburu buru. Bukan hanya itu, namun mereka juga "main main(seks)" dengan wanita dari golongan berbeda di belakang punggungku...Sial! Apa hanya aku pria kesepian yang tersisa disini!?"

[Fufufu. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menjalin hubungan saat ini, Azazel?]

"Tak sudi. Aku lelaki yang hidup dengan hobinya...se-selain itu ada banyak wanita dimana mana!"

[Ya. Kuanggap seperti itu saja.—yang jelas rencana itu. Aku mempercayakanmu di dalamnya.]

"Yeah, serahkan padaku. Meski mungkin kita harus menaruh mereka dalam hal hal menyulitkan sih..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah~. Ah~. A-Aku~. Bukan. Aku dari kelompok Gremory...!"

Aku tengah duduk di depan cermin di kamarku untuk berlatih berbicara. Juga latiha untuk tersenyum! Aku ingin membuat senyum lebar, tapi bahkan berlatih saja sudah membuatku gugup.

Itu karena kami akan muncul di televisi! Tidak heran kalau kalian harus berlatih berbicara.

Malam itu, Buchou menerima panggilan dari Grayfia-san. Urusan yang dia miliki dengan kami adalah "Stasiun Televisi menawarkan untuk tampil di program mereka". Dan tak berakhir disana saja karena itu adalah tawaran untuk seluruh kelompok Gremory untuk muncul!

Rating Game untuk para Iblis muda termasuk Buchou telah disiarkan ke penjuru Dunia Bawah. Buchou dan para Iblis muda lainnya sudah terkenal karena menjadi anggota keluarga Maou dan semacamnya, dan sepertinya popularitas mereka bahkan semakin meningkat setelah Game itu.

Bahkan di Dunia Bawah terdapat artikel majalah yang bertuliskan "Spesial Tuan Putri Rias Gremory". Aku mengetahui kalau Buchou populer saat liburan musim panas, tapi itu artinya dia jadi semakin populer.

Dari para Iblis wanita muda seragam wanita dari Akademi Kuou juga populer, dan kudengar seragam itu akan diluncurkan untuk penjualan di Dunia Bawah tak lama lagi.

Munyuuu.

Ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang! Aku mengingat sensasi Oppai ini! Saat aku melihat ke arah cermin, itu Buchou seperti dugaanku!

"Sedang apa kamu Ise?"

"Y-Ya. Aku sedang berlatih karena kita akan muncul di program Televisi."

"Ufufu. Jangan khawatir. Kamu bisa menjawab dengan normal kalau diberi pertanyaan. Seorang yang paling banyak diberi pertanyaan kemungkinan adalah aku."

Buchou mulai menepuk nepuk kepalaku untuk membuatku merasa nyaman! Aaah, Buchou! Onee-sama ku! Caramu dalam memperlakukan para budakmu sungguh sempurna!

"Hei, Ise. Apa kamu tahu kamu tak perlu membebani dirimu sebanyak itu demi Asia?"

Buchou melanjutkan dengan nada lembut.

"Belakangan, kamu terus memikirkan tentang Diodora melebihi Asia. Ya, aku juga terus memikirkannya, tapi sepertinya kamu bahkan lebih mencemaskan Asia.—Apa menurutmu itu salahmu yang sudah membawa Asia ke sisi dunia ini?"

...Buchou sungguh hebat. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menunduk.

"...Ya. Tapi Asia bilang dia menikmati kehidupannya yang saat ini. Aku juga berpikir kalau itulah yang terbaik...Tapi, aku..."

PELUK.

Buchou memelukku dengan lembut. Dia kemudian mengatakannya di telingaku.

"Ise dan aku. Mari kita buat gadis itu bahagia dengan semua orang dalam kelompok kita. Tapi kamu dan yang lain juga harus meraih kebahagiaan, oke? Kalau tidak, nanti aku bisa sedih."

"...Buchou..."

Aku mulai menangis jantan oleh ucapan Buchou! Hiks! Itu karena Buchou terlalu baik hati! Wanita yang kucintai adalah wanita hebat! Aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai ke ujung Dunia! Ya! Buchou, aku, dan para anggota yang lain akan menjalani hidup bahagia bersama Asia! Meluangkan waktu kami dengan senyum! Itu pasti kebahagiaan! Buchou kemudian tersenyum melihat keyakinan diriku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Iseku tercinta."

Bagian 2[sunting]

Tak lama kemudian, saat ini akhirnya hari kemunculan di Televisi.

Kami berpindah ke Dunia Bawah memakai lingkaran sihir secara pribadi untuk kami! Aku baru datang kemari baru baru ini jadi aku tak pernah mengira kalau aku akan kembali kemari secepat ini! Tempat kami sampai adalah basemen dari bangunan besar yang dibangun di dalam kota. Di tempat untuk area kedatangan lingkaran sihir transportasi, kami disambut dengan tangan tangan hangat para staf.

"Kami senang kalian datang kemari. Rias Gremory-sama. Dan para budak-sama. Mohon lewat sini."

Kami dipandu oleh seseorang yang nampaknya adalah produser, dan kami bergerak ke lantai teratas menggunakan elevator.

Interior bangunan ini tak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia manusia, namun mereka berbeda pada hal yang paling sederhana. Ada banyak perangkat yang bekerja memakai kekuatan Iblis di dalam bangunan.

Dan pada poster yang diletakkan di koridor...itu Buchou! Gambar tersenyum seorang wanita cantik berambut crimson seperti seorang idola! Kemudian dari akhir koridor, seorang yang familiar datang sambil membawa 10 orang bersamanya.

"Sairaorg. Jadi kamu ada disini juga."

Ya, seorang yang Buchou ajak bicara adalah pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarga Bael, Sairaorg-san. Dia mengenakan jaket bangsawan di bahunya, dan dia kelihatan liar seperti biasanya. Bahkan dari mata pemula, dia kelihatan tak punya celah. Jadi dia selalu siap untuk beraksi ya? Wanita pirang dengan rambut kuncir kuda di belakangnya adalah [Ratu]nya. Dan dia sangat cantik.

"Rias. Apa kamu juga diwawancara?"

"Ya. Apa kamu sudah selesai, Sairaorg?"

"Aku baru akan diwawancara sekarang. Mungkin di studio berbeda dari kalian.—Aku melihat pertandingan kalian."

Buchou sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Tak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatan yang kau miliki, kau akan kalah kalau terjebak. Mereka akan mengincar bahkan celah terkecil sekalipun dengan kekuatan penuh. Di atas semua itu, ada banyak hal tak diketahui tentang Sacred Gear. Kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi. Kompatibilitas juga penting di dalam Game. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal dalam pertandingan diantara kau dan Sona Sitri.—Namun..."

Sairaorg-san kemudian menepuk nepuk bahuku.

"Aku berharap untuk menghadapimu dengan kekuatan murni."

- !

Sairaorg-san pergi setelah mengatakan itu. ...bahuku yang ditepuk dengan ringan. Dia hanya melakukan itu, namun terasa sangat berat. Apa aku punya sejumlah harapan dari si Iblis muda nomor 1 itu? Astaga, itu membuatku grogi! Setelah sapaan dengan Sairaorg-san kami menuju ke ruang ganti, dan meninggalkan tas kami disana. Azazel-sensei tak datang bersama kami karena dia akan muncul di program berbeda. Irina tengah berada di rumah. Hari ini, event ini hanya untuk kami, kelompok Gremory. Setelah itu kami dibawa ke tempat yang nampaknya adalah studio, dan kami masuk ke dalam. Mereka masih bersiap siap, dan para staf tengah sibuk bekerja. Wanita pewawancara yang berada di sini sebelum kami datang untuk menyapa Buchou.

"Hallo, ini kali pertama saya menemuimu. Saya adalah peliput untuk studio penyiaran Dunia Bawah 1."

"Sama juga untuk anda. Hallo."

Buchou juga merespon dengan senyum, dan menjabat tangannya.

"Maaf sudah tiba tiba, tapi untuk wawancaranya..."

Buchou, para staf, dan wanita pewawancara mulai berdiskusi tentang wawancara. Juga ada banyak kursi untuk penonton di dalam studio! Waa...Jadi ini akan disiarkan selagi banyak orang menyaksikan kami secara langsung...

Sial. Aku jadi semakin gugup! Biarpun Buchou yang utama, kami juga akan berdiri disana untuk ikut diwawancara...

"...Aku...aku...aku...aku...aku mau pulaaaaaaaang...!"

Gasper, seorang yang bergetar di belakangku. Pasti kejam untuk membuat hikikomori muncul di televisi. Tapi aku juga gugup. Gasper, tahanlah sedikit lagi.

"Akan ada juga pertanyaan untuk anggota yang lain, tapi tolong jangan terlalu gugup tentang itu."

Para staf mengatakan itu pada kami.

"Ummm, apa Kiba Yuuto dan Himejima Akeno ada disini?"

"Ah, itu saya. Saya Kiba Yuuto."

"Dan saya Himejima Akeno."

Kiba dan Akeno-san mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Kupikir akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan pada kalian sepanjang wawancara. Kalian berdua memiliki popularitas sangat bagus."

"Apa anda serius!"

Saat aku membuat suara kaget, staff itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Kiba-san mendapat banyak penggemar wanita, dimana Akeno-san mendapat banyak penggemar laki laki."

Oh. Mereka memang cantik dan tampan. Maka takkan aneh kalau mereka jadi populer!

Begitu. Sejak pertandingan melawan Sitri disiarkan sepanjang Dunia Bawah, popularitas Kiba dan Akeno-san meningkat. Sialan kau, Kiba! Akeno-san...aku merasa agak rumit. Dia adalah Onee-samaku yang lain...aku tak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau tidak, dan Akeno-san kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu tak harus cemas. Mataku hanya tertuju pada Ise-kun. Jadi aku tak akan mencari orang lain."

Dia kemudian memegang tanganku dengan lembut! Uooooo! Akeno-san! Dia sungguh Onee-sama yang sangat mempedulikan sesama anggota kelompoknya! Hah! Aku kemudian merasakan tatapan tajam! Saat aku menoleh...Buchou tengah memelototi aku dan Akeno-san! Majikanku sungguh tegas dalam mengawasi para budaknya!

"Dan siapa orang lain itu, Hyodou Issei-san?"

"Ah, itu saya."

Aku juga populer!? Aku sedikit...tidak, aku merasa sangat senang! Namun staff itu memasang tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"...Umm, anda...?"

Sepertinya dia tak mengenalku! Eeeeeeeh!?

"Uh, saya adalah [Pion], Hyodou Issei, dan seorang Sekiryuutei..."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, si staf akhirnya menyadari.

"Ah! Anda! Bentuk armor anda memiliki kesan kuat, jadi saya tak tahu Hyodou-san dalam kondisi normal!"

Memang! Dalam pertandingan, aku berada dalam bentuk armor hampir sepanjang waktu! Itu adalah Blitz[1]. Jadi sudah jelas kalau kesanku dalam kondisi normal adalah lemah.

"Hyodou-san juga akan mendapat wawancara di studio berbeda. Anda sangat terkenal sebagai Chichiryutei[2]."

"Chichiryutei!?"

Apa itu!? Aku menjadi kaget oleh nama panggilan tak diketahui yang diberikan padaku! Staff itu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senang.

"Anda sudah menjadi sangat populer di kalangan anak anak. Sepertinya anda dipanggil "Oppai Dragon" diantara anak anak. Anda meneriakkan "Oppai" saat pertarungan melawan Sitri kan? acara itu disiarkan sepanjang jam makan siang di Dunia Bawah. Dan ternyata menjadi populer pada anak anak yang melihatnya."

Apa kau serius! Aku menjadi topik panas para bocah di Dunia Bawah!? Aku tak bisa paham! Tapi sampai Oppai Dragon...Ah, kupikir aku memang terus mengatakan Oppai...sepertinya anak anak tertarik pada hal hal simpel itu. Nampaknya yang merebut perhatian anak anak tetap sama baik di Dunia Bawah atau dunia manusia.

[U-Uoooooooon...!]

Tiba tiba Ddraig mulai menangis di dalamku. Hei hei hei. Apa yang terjadi!?

[Aku, yang dijuluki dua Naga Langit...Aku, yang terus ditakuti sebagai Sekiryuutei...]

Dia menangis dengan serius...sepertinya dia sangat terkejut. Hmmmm, soalnya dia baru mendengar soal Chichiryutei dan Oppai Dragon...

"Kalau begitu Hyodou-san, mohon ikuti saya ke studio berbeda. Saya akan memandu anda."

Aku menerima manuskrip pribadi dari staf, dan aku mulai menghibur Ddraig selagi berjalan ke arah studio berbeda.

Jadi apa yang akan menungguku disana?

"Astaga, aku grogi sekali."

Setelah rekaman, kami mulai bersantai di ruang ganti. Sudah jelas kalau semua orang akan merasa gugup. Jadi mereka mulai bersantai dengan bersandar di dinding atau menjatuhkan kepala mereka di meja segera setelah memasuki ruangan.

Program itu adalah kumpulan pertanyaan terhadap Buchou dari awal sampai akhir. Bagaimana pertandingan melawan Sitri? Apa yang akan anda lakukan mulai dari sekarang? Adakah Iblis muda yang membuat anda tertarik? Pertanyaan pertanyaan semacam itu.

Buchou menjawab secara normal sambil tersenyum, dan dia tak melupakan sikap elegannya. Keluarganya mungkin sedang menontonnya, jadi dia tak boleh tampil memalukan. Buchou menunjukkan kami dan para penonton wawancara yang hebat sebagai pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarga Gremory.

Kemudian saat pertanyaan berpindah pada Kiba setelah itu, ada teriakan dari para penggemar wanita. Popularitasnya dari para penonton wanita benar benar menghebohkan. Bahkan sepanjang giliran Akeno-san, para penggemar laki laki mulai meneriakkan "Akeno-sama!". Dan saat giliranku, anak anak mulai bersorak sorai "Oppai Dragon!" dan "Chichiryutei!". Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tapi aku benar benar populer dengan anak anak...

Sepertinya wujud armorku nampak seperti mainan boneka anak anak. Namun karena aku terus mengatakan oppai dan oppai, aku menjadi populer dengan cara aneh.

Hahahaha, pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka memfilmkan "itu" di studio.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise. Kamu ditanyai apa saja saat difilmkan di studio lain?"

Buchou bertanya sambil memakan snack.

"Itu rahasia. Staff juga memintaku supaya tak memberitahu orang orang yang dekat denganku."

Aku mengatakannya sambil membuat ketawa jahat yang suaranya seperti "Nihehe".

"Aku paham. Tapi aku akan menantikan itu."

Sepertinya Buchou juga menantikannya. Kemudian hal itu terjadi saat kami hendak berdiri untuk pulang ke rumah. Pintu terbuka, dan seseorang masuk.

Kupikir dia gadis manis untuk sesaat. Itu adalah gadis yang rambutnya dikepang menjadi gulungan. Dan dia seorang Bishojo. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan familiar...

"Apa Ise-sama ada disini?"

"Ravel Phenex. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Ravel dan mataku bertemu. Sepertinya wajahnya menjadi cerah untuk sesaat, namun kemudian dia memasang wajah tak senang. Dia kemudian mendorong keranjang yang dibawanya padaku.

"I-Ini! Ini kue! Kakak laki laki keduaku ada program televisi di studio ini jadi aku datang untuk memberimu ini karena aku punya waktu!"

Begitukah? Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mengambil keranjangnya dan melirik ke isinya. Kue coklat yang kelihatan lezat ada di dalamnya. Wow, ini kelihatan mahal. Tapi kenapa dia memberiku keranjang dengan wajah malu malu? Dia jadi kelihatan manis.

"Apa kamu membuat ini?"

"Y-Ya! Tentu saja! Aku cukup percaya diri dalam membuat kue! D-dan aku sudah janji padamu kalau aku akan membuatkanmu kue!"

"Terima kasih. Tapi kamu bisa saja membuatkannya untukku saat kita minum teh nanti sesuai janji kita."

"Aku tak mau mengganggu acaramu. Kamu ada pertandingan dengan keluarga Astaroth tak lama lagi kan? Jadi aku tak mau membuang buang waktumu. Tapi kupikir aku setidaknya bisa memberimu kue. Bersyukurlah!"

Hmm, dia ini pemaksa atau pemalu? Tapi aku senang dia sudah datang jauh jauh kesini.

"K-Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."

Ravel kembali seolah sudah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kiba!"

Aku menghentikan Ravel, dan meminta Kiba membuat pisau kue kecil. Aku memotong kue itu dan mengambil potongannya ke mulutku.

...Rasa manis cokelat menyebar di dalam mulutku. Rasanya tidak terlalu kuat, dan membuat kue ini memiliki rasa yang seimbang. Kelembutannya juga terasa lezat.

"Rasanya enak, Ravel. Terima kasih. Aku akan memakan ini di rumah. Hahaha, aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa menemuimu lagi, jadi kupikir aku akan memberi komentar untuk rasanya sekarang. Aku akan pastikan untuk punya waktu minum teh denganmu kapan kapan. Aku juga menantikan waktu minum teh denganmu nanti."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, mata Ravel nampak berair dan wajahnya memerah sampai maksimum. Hah? Kupikir dia akan merespon dengan berkata "Tentu saja! Ohohoho!"...

"...Ise-sama, untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan mendukungmu!"

LARI!

Setelah Ravel mengucap sampai jumpa pada kami, dia meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat. Saat aku menoleh pada Buchou...

Buchou menutup kedua matanya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Dan para gadis tengah melihatku dengan atmosfir mencekam...

K-Kenapa...? Aku menjadi curiga oleh situasi ini. Tapi seperti ini wawancara kami selesai, dan pertandingan melawan Diodora semakin mendekat.

Ngomong ngomong, sebuah video yang menampilkan aku di dalamnya sudah dikirim ke rumahku oleh studio. Aku kaget saat mengecek isinya!...Aku tak pernah menduga akan jadi seperti ini...Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu Buchou dan yang lain...

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Buha~"

Di ruang ganti untuk pemandian besar yang terletak di lantai basemen pertama rumahku, aku meneguk susu buah setelah keluar dari pemandian. Ah, enak sekali! Aku meminumnya dalam satu tegukan selagi meletakkan tanganku di pahaku!

Tapi tahukah kalian kalau pemandian besar ini terletak di lantai basemen pertama? Aku masih tak bisa memercayainya. Kediaman Hyodou yang mengalami renovasi besar besaran sepanjang musim panas. Saat ini sudah jadi enam lantai, dan memiliki tiga lantai bawah tanah. Lantai basemen kedua memiliki kolam. Para gadis juga berenang saat mereka menginginkannya. Sungguh, ini semua sangat mewah. Berkat itu, rumah ini memiliki banyak ruang untuk ditinggali gadis gadis. Orangtuaku juga sangat senang, jadi kurasa tak apa apa.

Dan ada semua jenis susu di dalam kulkas yang terletak di lantai basemen pertama, jadi kami bisa meminumnya setelah mandi.

Menurut Buchou "Meminum variasi susu setelah mandi adalah keharusan di Jepang".

Obsesi Buchou terhadap Jepang terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan. Ngomong ngomong, aku mengganti tipe susu yang kuminum setelah mandi setiap hari. Buchou di golongan susu buah. Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan di golongan susu murni. Dan Xenovia di golongan susu kopi.

Aku mandi setelah latihan untuk Game yang akan datang, jadi aku merasa segar. Aku mulai menjadi maniak latihan belakangan ini. Aku takkan merasa tenang kalau tidak berlatih. Berusaha keras sehari hari adalah rutinitasku.

Saat aku meninggalkan ruang pemandian besar, aula besar yang letaknya berseberangan dari ruang pemandian nampak sedikit bercahaya. Terdapat aula besar di seberang ruang pemandian di lantai basemen pertama, jadi kami bisa melakukan maraton menonton film dan melakukan semua jenis latihan. Aku juga berlatih disini sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, jadi aku mengecek ke dalam. Xenovia tengah berada disana memegang pedang latihan. Dia mengenakan baju latihan dan tengah memegang pedang dengan serius.

"...Ise."

"Yo. Aku tak bermaksud mengintip tapi kamar ini bercahaya jadi aku kebetulan mengecek bagian dalamnya."

Aku memasuki ruangan.

"Latihan?"

"Ya, karena Game sudah dekat."

"Tapi, bukankah kamu juga sudah banyak berlatih sebelum subuh?"

Ya. Xenovia meningkatkan jumlah latihannya seiring Game semakin dekat. Bahkan hari ini dia berlatih secara berlebihan, dan nampaknya dia sedang dihantui oleh sesuatu. sepanjang latih tanding, bahkan Kiba nampaknya tertekan oleh semangat tinggi Xenovia. Namun karena dia selalu terburu buru, dia menciptakan banyak celah dan menerima serangan balik.

"Soalnya...aku lebih lemah dari Kiba."

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan tatapan lurus.

Memang. Saat kami pertama bertemu, Xenovia lebih kuat dari Kiba. Tapi situasi berubah secara tiba tiba karena bakat Kiba mulai mekar setelah berhasil mencapai Pedang Suci Iblis.

"Bahkan di video, Kiba menunjukkan kalau dia bisa memakai Durandal lebih baik dariku.—Dari segi bakat saja, Kiba punya bakat melebihi aku."

Mata Xenovia nampak mendung. Kupikir ada bagian dari dirinya yang iri pada Kiba.

"Dari pandanganku, kamu dan Kiba sangat hebat."

Xenovia tersenyum oleh kata kataku yang bahkan tak terdengar seolah aku menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi hal yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan...adalah aku yang kalah di pertandingan sebelumnya tanpa berbuat apa apa...Karena itu aku berlatih keras supaya tak akan kalah lagi."

...Jadi tentang hal itu. Dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri, Xenovia kalah dari Tsubaki-senpai yang memiliki Sacred Gear tipe serangan balik. Dari segi kekuatan, Xenovia lebih unggul. Namun kemampuan dan kompatibilitas diantara mereka sangat buruk, jadi dia kalah dari Shinra-senpai.

Aku juga menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya yang tipe-teknik bisa lakukan saat menonton video. Mereka menyelesaikan pertandingan dimana kekuatan murni takkan bekerja, dan membuatku menyadari betapa luas Game itu jadinya. Tapi kupikir kami sudah super kuat kalau bertarung secara normal. Oh sial, rasa percaya diri berlebih ini bisa menuntun kekalahan kami.

"Tak peduli sehebat apapun kekuatan yang kamu miliki, aku menyadari ada banyak cara untuk mengalahkan kita. Menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan kekuatan murni sepertinya adalah hal termudah untuk dilakukan. Namun khususnya dalam Game, terutama Game berkelompok, ketimbang memiliki satu individu kuat, kita perlu bekerjasama dalam gaya "Kemampuan orang A" + "Kemampuan orang B". Jalan untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi sungguh berat..."

Aku duduk di atas lantai, dan mendesah. Memang susah untuk mendapat promosi menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi.

"Apa kamu ingin menjadi Maou, Ise?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu...Kenapa kamu tiba tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Di masa depan, kamu pasti akan independen dari Buchou kan? Untuk berdiri lebih tinggi darinya."

"Iya, itulah rencanaku."

"Asia bilang dia akan terus mengikutimu."

"Hmm? Aah, iya. Kami berjanji kami akan bersama selamanya."

"Bawa aku beserta Asia juga."

!

Situasi tak terduga. Aku tak pernah menduga dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kamu ingin ikut bersamaku?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Soalnya menyenangkan bersama Ise."

Begitu. Bersamaku menyenangkan ya?

"Aku paham. Aku akan pikirkan soal itu."

"Ya, kuharap kamu memikirkannya secara positif."

Aku tak tahu rencana apa apa untuk masa depan, tapi membangun hubungan dengan Asia dan Xenovia sepertinya menarik. Aku tengah berpikir sambil membengkokkan leherku, dan Xenovia berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Entah kenapa, mengobrol denganmu membuat rasa gugupku hilang."

Xenovia mendekatiku yang tengah duduk, dan...

Cup.

Dia mengecup pipiku! Uooooooo! Aku terkejut oleh tindakan tiba tiba itu! Ciuman di pipi!

"Ini hadiahku buatmu. Haruskah kuberikan ke bibirmu selanjutnya? Fufufu. Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu untuk hari ini."

Xenovia pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Aku hanya bisa menyentuh pipiku oleh ciuman tiba tiba yang dia berikan padaku.

Bagian 4[sunting]

"Sudah waktunya."

Buchou mengatakan itu dan kemudian berdiri.

Hari pertandingan. Kami berkumpul di ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saat larut malam. Asia mengenakan busana sister dan Xenovia mengenakan kostum tempur erotisnya. Dan anggota lain termasuk aku mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuou.

Kami berkumpul di sekitar lingkaran sihir yang terletak di tengah tengah ruangan, dan menunggu untuk dipindahkan.

Lawan kami adalah Diodora Astaroth. Keluarga bangsawan dimana Beelzebub saat ini berasal. Aku tak tahu kekuatan apa yang dia gunakan, tapi dia adalah Iblis yang mampu menyerbu ke arah musuhnya sendiri secara langsung dengan kekuatan Iblis dahsyatnya. Tapi Game akan berakhir saat kalian berhasil menjatuhkan [Raja]! Dalam kelompok kami ada banyak anggota yang takkan kalah dari segi kekuatan murni. Kalau dia menyerbu kami, kami hanya perlu menghancurkannya!

Tapi aku juga perlu melatih cara bertarung berbeda selain itu...tipe serangan balik huh. Mungkin aku harus melatihnya juga. Sairaorg-san adalah tipe kekuatan-super. Dia berada di kategori sama denganku. Kalau aku berlatih menyerang balik, sepertinya aku bisa membalik situasi pertandingan...untuk tipe kekuatan, gerakan tipe teknik adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian abaikan. Selagi memikirkannya dengan otak kerdilku, Asia memegang tanganku dengan gugup.

Aku tersenyum tenang dan memegang tangannya juga.

Ya, pertama aku harus mengurus Diodora. Aku pasti takkan menyerahkan Asia padanya. Tak peduli kekuatan Iblis macam apa yang akan dia pakai melawanku, aku akan melindungi Asia! Kemudian lingkaran sihir bersinar, dan kami hendak diteleportasi...

"...Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Saat mataku pulih dari cahaya menyilaukan oleh teleportasi, kami membuka mata kami...tempat kami tiba adalah sebuah area yang luas.

Di tempat ini berjajar sejumlah tiang tiang tebal. Tanahnya terbuat dari...bebatuan. Kami melihat sekeliling, dan kami melihat pintu masuk besar di kuil yang agak jauh!

...Besar. Itu terlihat seperti kuil yang hanya muncul dalam mitologi Yunani. Pada pandangan pertama tak ada bagian yang rusak dan nampaknya baru dibangun. Langit terlihat putih seperti biasanya. Jadi ini basis kami ya.

Sekarang, mari kita bersiap siap. Akankah jadi serangan Blitz? Atau pertempuran panjang? Aku masih tak tahu, tapi aku hanya perlu memenuhi peranku!

Aku memperkuat keberanianku seperti itu...Tapi kami tak juga mendengar pengumuman dari pembawa acara tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu.

"...Ini aneh."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Seperti halnya aku yang merasa curiga, anggota lain juga curiga oleh situasi ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada orang orang yang mengurus pertandingan? Aku memikirkan hal semacam itu, dan kemudian...

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sisi lain kuil!

Eh!? Diodora!? Jangan jangan kita akan bertarung dengan jarak sependek ini!?

Aku panik! Kelompokku mulai memasang posisi! Tapi bukan hanya satu lingkaran sihir! Banyak cahaya bermunculan, dan mereka mengelilingi kami!

"...Itu bukan simbol Astaroth!"

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil memasang kuda kuda dengan pedangnya. Akeno-san kemudian mengatakannya sambil melapisi tangannya dengan aliran listrik.

"...Tak satupun lingkaran sihir yang mirip. Kecuali..."

"Mereka semua Iblis. Tapi kalau ingatanku benar..."

Buchou melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan curiga selagi melapisi dirinya dengan aura merah. Orang orang yang muncul adalah...banyak Iblis! Mereka semua muncul disertai rasa permusuhan! Mereka memelototi kami sembari mengepung kami!

Satu, dua, tiga...tidak, aku akan berhenti menghitung. Itu karena jumlah mereka tak berhenti pada puluhan atau ratusan! Ada sekitar beberapa ratus sampai ribuan dari mereka, dan kami dikelilingi oleh jumlah orang sebanyak itu! seluruh area ini ditutupi oleh para Iblis yang baru saja muncul.

"Menilai dari lingkaran sihir mereka, mereka adalah antek antek golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade."

-!?

Aku menjadi kaget setengah mati! Apa kau serius!? Khaos Brigadeeeee!? Kenapa mereka menyerbu ke dalam Game para Iblis muda!? Oh, mereka memang teroris! Tapi kenapa di pertandingan kami!?

"Kerabat darah dari Maou palsu menyebalkan, Gremory. Aku akan melenyapkanmu disini juga."

Salah satu Iblis yang mengelilingi kami mengatakan itu pada Buchou dengan nada memprovokasi! Sudah kuduga, bagi para Iblis yang mendukung golongan Maou lama, Maou saat ini dan para Iblis yang mendukung mereka adalah sumber kebencian mereka.

"Kyaa!"

Sebuah teriakan! Suara ini milik...Asia!

Saat aku menoleh pada Asia, dia tak ada disana!

"Ise-san!"

Suaranya datang dari atas! Saat aku menengadah, aku melihat Diodora yang membawa Asia! Si brengsek ituuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

"Hei Rias Gremory. Dan Sekiryuutei. Aku akan membawa Asia Argento bersamaku."

Dia mengatakan hal bodoh dengan senyum menyegarkan!

"Lepaskan Asia, keparat kau! Pengecut! Dan apa arti semua ini! Bukankah kita seharusnya dalam Rating Game!?"

Diodora menunjukkan senyum jahat untuk yang pertamakalinya oleh teriakanku.

"Apa kau bodoh? Ini bukan Game. Kalian semua akan mati disini...agen agen dari Khaos Brigade. Tak peduli sekuat apapun kalian, kalian takkan mampu menghadapi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Kelas Menengah sebanyak ini kan? Hahaha, kalau begitu matilah. Lenyaplah saja!"

Buchou memelototi Diodora.

"Apa maksudnya kau memiliki hubungan dengan Khaos Brigade? Pecundang. Dan kau bahkan mencurangi Game, jadi kematian akan pantas bagimu! Lebih dari itu, kau mencoba mengambil Asia tersayangku dariku..."

Aura Buchou meningkat! Dia marah! Tentu saja dia marah! Aku juga kehabisan kesabaranku! Orang ini! Aku sama sekali tak bisa memaafkan si brengsek ini!

"Kalau aku terus bergabung dengan mereka, aku bisa melakukan semua hal sesukaku. Yah, berjuanglah sekuat yang kalian bisa. Aku akan menjadi satu dengan Asia selama itu. kalian tahu apa maksudku kan? Sekiryuutei, akan kujadikan Asia milikku. Kalau kau mampu mengikutiku, maka datanglah ke bagian terdalam kuil. Kau akan bisa melihat hal menakjubkan disana."

Sembari Diodora tertawa dengan riang, Xenovia berteriak padaku.

"Ise, Ascalon!"

"Ya!"

Aku segera merespon, aku membuat gauntletku muncul. Aku menarik pedang dari pucuknya, dan melemparnya pada Xenovia.

"Asia adalah temanku! Takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat semaumu!"

Mata Xenovia juga terbakar dengan kemarahan. Dia mencoba maju menyerang Diodora...namun kekuatan Iblis yang Diodora lepaskan membuat Xenovia kehilangan posisinya. Pedangnya tak mencapai Diodora, namun aura suci yang diluncurkan oleh pedang melaju terus ke arah Diodora! Ya! Rasakan itu!

Itulah yang kukira akan terjadi, namun Diodora menghindarinya dengan enteng di udara! Sial! Jadi dia tak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu! Sepertinya meleset karena Xenovia kehilangan posisinya!

"Ise-san! Xenovia-san! Ise-..."

Asia meminta bantuan! Tapi ruang mulai berguncang keras dan terdistorsi. Tubuh Diodora dan Asia semakin pudar dan mereka akhirnya menghilang.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku memanggil Asia yang menghilang tapi aku tak mendapat balasan apa apa...sial! Aku tak bisa melindungi Asia! Lagi lagi aku...!

"Ise-kun! Tenanglah! Kita harus mengurus semua musuh di hadapan kita dulu! Mari pergi dan selamatkan Asia-san setelah itu!"

Kiba mengatakan itu padaku.

...Ya. Dia benar. Itu sederhana saja. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu, lalu pergi ke Diodora untuk menghajarnya sampai habis dan menolong Asia!

Diodoraaaaaaaaaa! Takkan kumaafkan kau!

Para Iblis mengelilingi kami. Jadi mereka bertindak dibawah para keturunan Maou lama. Aku tak tahu rincian apa apa tentang hal itu, tapi aku harus mengalahkan mereka kalau mereka menghalangi kami!

Tangan mereka bersinar secara misterius! Mereka mencoba menyerang! Diodora berkata kalau mereka tak hanya terdiri atas Iblis Kelas Menengah tapi juga Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Bisakah kami menghindari semua serangan mereka? Apa lebih baik bersembunyi dibalik bayangan dan menjatuhkan mereka satu demi satu? atau haruskah aku abaikan mereka dan melaju lurus ke arah kuil?

Selagi aku memikirkan sebuah rencana, aku mendengar teriakan "Kyaa!", dibawah situasi menegangkan ini. Suara Akeno-san! Apa yang terjadi!? Saat aku menoleh, tua bangka sialan bermata satu yang mengenakan jubah tengah mengangkat rok Akeno-san dan melihat celana dalamnya.

"Hmmm, bokongmu bagus. Lebih dari itu, lekuk yang hanya dimiliki gadis muda membuatku tak tahan."

P-Pak tua sialan ini!?

Aku menarik Akeno-san menjauh dari pak tua itu! Bokong Akeno-san adalah milikku!

"Dasar pak tua sialan! Darimana kau muncul! –Tunggu, kau kan..."

Aku familiar dengan tua bangka ini! Ya, setelah pertandingan dengan Kaichou, pak tua ini mengunjungi ruang kesehatan tempatku beristirahat. Kalau kuingat lagi, pak tua ini adalah...

"Odin-sama! Kenapa anda ada disini!?"

Buchou bertanya dengan sangat kaget.

Ya! Odin! Dewa dari Utara! Dia seorang Dewa! Si pak tua kemudian mengatakannya sambil mengelus ngelus jenggot putih panjangnya.

"Hmm. Akan lama kalau kujelaskan, tapi singkat kata, Game ini sudah diambil alih oleh Khaos Brigade."

Sudah kuduga, Game ini sudah diambil alih oleh mereka.

"Komite Game dan mereka dari golongan berbeda tengah bekerjasama untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua. Yah, kami sudah tahu fakta kalau Diodora Astaroth bersekutu dengan golongan Maou lama di balik layar. Dia pasti menerima "ular" dari Ophis yang berdampak pada peningkatan kekuatannya yang tiba tiba. Maka itu akan berbahaya bagi kalian kan? Jadi kalian perlu dibantu. Tapi arena Game ini dilapisi oleh dinding perisai kuat. Jadi akan sulit bagi orang normal untuk menembus atau melalui dinding. Khususnya menghancurkannya akan sangat sulit. Kita tak bisa lakukan apa apa kecuali menghentikan orang yang mengaktifkan dinding dari dalam."

"Lalu bagaimana anda masuk kemari, pak tua?"

"Saat aku memberikan salah satu mataku pada Mímisbrunnr, aku menjadi familiar dengan kekuatan Iblis, sihir, dan mantra mantra lain semacam ini. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk dinding perisai."

Pak tua ini menunjukkan mata kirinya yang kosong padaku.—Sesuatu yang nampak seperti kristal di letakkan di dalamnya, dan tulisan sihir yang bersinar dari dalamnya mulai muncul.

MERINDING...!

Saat aku melihat simbol yang muncul pada mata buatan itu, aku merasa seolah tubuhku membeku. Ia memiliki pancaran berbahaya...! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kegugupan Ddraig dari balik Sacred Gear.

"Musuh kita adalah Dewa Ketua dari Utara! Nama kita akan naik kalau bisa mengambil lehernya!"

Para Iblis golongan Maou lama mulai menembakkan blok blok kekuatan Iblis sekaligus! Jumlah serangan mereka sungguh gila!

Saat kami bersiap siap menghadapi serangan yang diarahkan pada kami, Pak Tua Odin hanya memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah sekali.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!

Serangan yang datang ke arah kami dipantulkan dan lenyap! Pak tua hanya ketawa "Hohoho!", selagi mengelus jenggotnya.

Pak tua ini sungguh hebat! Seperti yang kuduga dari Dewa! Dia membuat serangan mereka lenyap dengan mudah! Para Iblis mulai mengubah ekspresi mereka. Ada banyak Iblis Kelas Tinggi diantara mereka, namun pak tua ini masih nampak penuh percaya diri.

"Normalnya, aku bisa menghancurkan dinding perisai dengan kekuatanku tapi aku hanya bisa masuk kemari...Hmm, jadi musuh macam apa kali ini? Sampai aku dimintai tolong oleh bocah itu, Azazel, untuk memberikan ini pada kalian. Sampai membuat kakek tua bekerja sekeras ini, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bocah itu setelah ini..."

Pak tua ini banyak protes juga...yang kami terima dari Pak tua adalah perangkat komunikasi kecil.

"Pergilah, serahkan tempat ini pada kakek tua ini dan lari ke arah kuil. Maksudku pak tua ini akan berdiri di medan tempur ini untuk menutupi kalian. Ini kehormatan besar, tahu?"

Saat pak tua mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kami, aura tipis mulai mengelilingi kami.

"Itu akan melindungi kalian semua sampai mencapai kuil. Sekarang, pergi pergi!"

"Tapi pak tua! Apa anda takkan apa apa seorang diri!?"

Aku khawatir namun pak tua itu hanya tersenyum dengan riang.

"Sampai seorang bayi yang baru hidup satu dekade sepertimu mencemaskanku..."

Sesuatu yang nampak seperti tombak muncul di tangan kiri si pak tua.

"—Gungnir."

Dia melepaskan satu hembusan dengan itu ke arah para Iblis! Kemudian...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Aura dalam jumlah mengerikan diluncurkan dari tombak, dan suara yang menembus angkasa menggema sepanjang area!

Aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku. Satu hembusan tebal itu melaju lurus sampai ke ujung dunia, dan terukir sangat dalam ke dalam tanah! Para Iblis musnah dengan satu serangan itu, puluhan Iblis telah lenyap! Sungguh kekuatan mengerikan! Bukan bercanda lagi kalau itu berada pada level yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Tahu tidak, pak tua ini sesekali harus bekerja juga. Baiklah, para Iblis teroris. Datanglah padaku dengan semua yang kalian punya. Pak tua ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang bisa kalian bayangkan."

Dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini meskipun masih menahan dirinya! Uwaaa...Dewa sungguh memiliki kekuatan pada level yang sama sekali berbeda...

Para Iblis menjadi semakin gugup. Tak ada Iblis yang akan datang pada kami seperti sebelumnya untuk membuat nama mereka terkenal lagi.

"Aku minta maaf! Akan kuserahkan tempat ini pada anda!"

Buchou menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada Odin si kakek tua dan kemudian mengatakannya pada kami.

"Kita akan berlari ke arah kuil!"

Kami merespon kata kata Buchou, dan berlari ke arah kuil. Sepanjang waktu itu, pak tua dan para Iblis melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Saat kami memasuki kuil, kami menaruh perangkat komunikasi yang kami terima dari pak tua di telinga kami. Kemudian kami mendengar suara familiar.

[Apa kalian baik baik saja? Ini aku Azazel. Sepertinya kalian sudah menerima ini dari pak tua Odin.]

-Itu Sensei.

[Aku tahu kalau ada hal hal yang ingin kalian katakan, tapi dengarkan aku dulu. Rating Game ini telah menerima serangan dari golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade. Arena tempat kalian berada, dan arena spesial dimana ruang VIP berada, tengah dibanjiri dengan banyak Iblis dari golongan Maou lama. Tapi ini sesuatu yang sudah kami antisipasi sebelumnya. Saat ini, semua golongan tengah bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan golongan Maou lama.]

Jadi kalian semua juga sedang kesulitan rupanya. Lebih dari itu, apa yang sensei maksudkan dengan mengantisipasi?

[Belakangan ini, mereka yang berkaitan dengan Maou saat ini mulai mati secara misterius. Orang orang yang berada di baliknya adalah golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade. Dikatakan kalau pewaris Glasya Labolas mati dalam kecelakaan, namun faktanya golongan Maou lama yang sudah membunuhnya.]

...Jadi kerabat si yankee itu sudah dibunuh oleh golongan Maou lama? Apa dia diincar karena memiliki darah yang sama dengan Maou saat ini?

[Dan dalang dibalik semua itu adalah keturunan dari Beelzebub lama dan Asmodeus lama. Seperti Cattleya Leviathan yang aku kalahkan, kebencian yang golongan Maou lama miliki terhadap pemerintahan Iblis saat ini sangatlah besar. Dengan menteror Game ini, mereka mencoba mengguncang dunia sebagai permulaan dengan membunuh dan menunjukkan mayat mayat dari mereka yang berkaitan dengan Maou saat ini. Tak ada kesempatan lebih baik untuk menyerang daripada ini. Antisipasi buruk sudah bisa terlihat, bahkan sejak pertandingan diantara Astaroth dan Agares.]

Maka itu artinya pertandingan kami sudah diputuskan untuk diincar oleh golongan Maou lama sejak awal. Orang orang yang diincar adalah Maou dan kerabat mereka. Dengan kata lain Buchou. Dan juga bos bos dari tiap tiap golongan yang datang untuk menonton pertandingan. Berarti pak tua itu, Odin, juga salah satu target mereka.

"Berarti alasan kenapa kekuatan Iblis Diodora meningkat dari sebelumnya adalah!?"

Tanya Buchou.

[Dia pasti meminjam kekuatan Ophis. Mereka juga pasti belum berpikir kalau Diodora akan menggunakan kekuatan itu sepanjang Game. Karena itu dengan menambahkan itu dengan insiden dengan Glasya Labolas, kami mengantisipasi kalau sesuatu akan terjadi dalam pertandingan ini. Tapi mereka tak mengubah rencana mereka sama sekali.]

Jadi kekuatan sialan itu dipinjam dari kekuatan sang boss para teroris! Dan dia memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan itu! Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya!

[Bagi mereka, selama bisa menghabisi kita, kurasa apapun tak masalah. Bahkan bagi kita, ini adalah kesempatan yang tak bisa kami harapkan. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan golongan Maou lama yang sepertinya akan memberi pengaruh negatif terhadap dunia. Odin, Dewa Dewa Yunani, dan Dewa Dewa dari pihak Sakra juga berencana melenyapkan para teroris. Kami memberitahu bos bos dari tiap tiap golongan secara rahasia tentang kemungkinan terjadinya serangan teroris, dan kami menanyai mereka apakah mereka mau berpartisipasi dalam rencana ini. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk ikut serta. Semua golongan berpikir tentang kemenangan. Saat ini, semua orang sedang mengamuk melawan para Iblis golongan Maou lama.]

Jadi semua bos dari tiap tiap golongan pada dasarnya berkata "kami takkan kalah pada teroris!" huh.

[Maafkan aku Rias. Aku pernah berkata kalau Peperangan takkan terjadi, tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Kami membuat kalian jatuh dalam bahaya seperti ini. Kami ingin membuat mereka bergerak sebelum Game. Kami pikir mereka akan muncul pada saat itu, dan seperti pikiran kami mereka memang bergerak. Tapi sudah pasti kalau kami mengirim kalian ke zona berbahaya. Aku memikirkan rencana ini dengan membujuk Sirzechs. Aku ingin menarik keluar para golongan Maou lama tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.]

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan kalau kami mati sepanjang proses!?"

Aku bertanya pada sensei tanpa peduli, dan sensei kemudian mengatakannya dengan nada serius.

[Aku berencana mengambil tanggung jawab penuh oleh hal itu. kalau nyawaku diperlukan untuk menebusnya, maka aku akan lakukan itu.]

-Sensei berniat untuk mati...

Jadi dia memancing orang orang itu keluar dengan keyakinan sebesar itu...itu penting, tapi aku perlu memberitahu sensei tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sensei, Asia dibawa lari oleh Diodora!"

[-! Begitu. Yang jelas aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian disana terlalu lama. Serahkan Asia pada kami. Disana akan segera berubah menjadi medan tempur. Para Iblis golongan maou lama terus diteleport kesana dengan lingkaran sihir. Ada basemen tersembunyi di dalam kuil itu. Arena ini diciptakan oleh pengguna Longinus yang termasuk dalam Khaos Brigade. Kalian bisa masuk ke dalamnya, tapi akan mustahil untuk pergi dari sana.—Longinus [Dimension Lost]. Ia sangat unggul diantara Sacred Gear yang berkaitan dengan dinding pelindung dan ruang, jadi bahkan kakek tua itu, Odin, yang terspesialisasi dalam teknik tak bisa menghancurkannya.]

"Apa anda juga tengah berada di medan tempur, Sensei!?"

[Ya, aku tengah berada di arena. Arena ini sangat besar, jadi jarakku sangat jauh dari kalian.]

"Kami akan pergi dan menyelamatkan Asia!"

Aku mengatakannya pada sensei dengan lugas.

[Apa kamu tahu bagaimana situasi kalian sekarang?]

Suara sensei bercampur dengan kemarahan. Tapi aku masih takkan menyerah! Mana mungkin aku menyerah!

"Aku tak paham hal hal rumit seperti itu! Tapi Asia adalah temanku! Keluargaku! Aku ingin menolongnya! Aku tak mau kehilangan Asia lagi!"

Ya! Selagi kami berdiskusi seperti ini, kami tak tahu apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan pada Asia! Hanya memikirkan hal itu membuat perutku terasa membara! Buchou kemudian mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Azazel-sensei. Maaf, tapi kami akan terus bergerak maju ke dalam kuil untuk menolong Asia. Game dibatalkan, tapi aku takkan setuju kalau kami tak menyelesaikan ini dengan Diodora. Aku harus mengajarinya betapa bodohnya untuk membawa lari budak tercintaku dariku!"

Buchooooou! Seperti yang kuduga dari Buchou! Dia sungguh tahu harus berbuat apa! Akeno-san juga melanjutkan dari sana!

"Azazel-sensei. Kami memiliki hak untuk memakai kekuatan kami melawan mereka yang melakukan tindakan mencurigakan di dalam aliansi tiga kekuatan besar kan? Anda paham kalau Diodora melakukan tindakan pemberontakan terhadap masyarakat Iblis saat ini?"

Oh! Dia benar! Kami memiliki hak seperti itu! seperti yang kuduga dari Akeno-san! Sensei mendesah panjang dari sisi lain perangkat komunikasi.

[...Astaga. Kalian memang bocah bocah keras kepala...ya sudahlah. Kali ini tak ada pembatasan apa apa. Karena hal inilah tak ada yang bisa menahan kekuatan kalian.—Pergi dan mengamuklah sepuas puas kalian! Khususnya Ise! Tunjukkanlah kekuatan Sekiryuutei pada bocah pembelot itu, Diodora!]

Oh! Sensei sungguh tahu apa yang dia bicarakan! Terima kasih banyak!

"Osu!"

Aku membalas dengan semangat tinggi!

[Terakhir, dengarkan ini. Ini penting. Mereka memulai ini dengan mengetahui kalau kita mulai bisa memahami rencana mereka. Dengan kata lain rencana mereka adalah sesuatu yang takkan terpengaruh bahkan meski kita sudah mengetahuinya.]

Apa maksudnya? Aku menjadi curiga, namun nampaknya Buchou memahami.

"Apa itu artinya mereka memulai serangan teroris karena mereka memiliki semacam rencana tersembunyi?"

[Yah, kami belum tahu soal itu. Tapi sudah pasti kalau arena ini berbahaya. Game telah dihentikan. Jadi tak ada pembatasan lagi. Biarpun kalian berada dalam situasi berbahaya, kami takkan bisa datang menolong kalian jadi camkan itu baik baik.—Berhati hatilah.]

...Begitu. Lawan lawan kita sangat percaya diri, jadi mereka masih melakukan terorisme biarpun rencana mereka sudah diketahui oleh kami. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka tengah rencanakan, tapi yang harus kami lakukan singkat dan jelas saja! Kami harus mengalahkan Diodora, kemudian menolong Asia, dan kemudian bersembunyi di bawah basemen! Terasa agak menyeramkan karena tak ada transportasi yang bisa mengeluarkan kami dari sini, tapi tak masalah selama kami bisa mengalahkan mereka sebelum mereka mengalahkan kami! Tapi kenapa aku jadi terlalu sering menemui orang orang kuat?

-Kekuatan berkumpul disekitar Naga. Kupikir aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Apa aku berakhir seperti ini karena aku memiliki Sekiryuutei yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku...?

"Koneko, bisakah kamu temukan Asia?"

Buchou meminta Koneko-chan untuk mencari Asia. Koneko-chan menunjuk ke arah akhir kuil dengan telinga kucing muncul di atas kepalanya.

"...Aku bisa merasakan Asia-senpai dan Diodora Astaroth dari sana."

Ya! Tunggu aku Asia! Aku akan segera datang menolongmu!

Kami semua kemudian berlari ke bagian terdalam kuil.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Di dalam kuil terdapat ruang yang sangat luas. Rasanya tak ada ujung pada ruangan luas ini. Hanya ada tiang tiang raksasa di dalam kuil, dan tak ada lagi selain itu.

Saat kami melewati kuil, kuil yang lain muncul tepat di depannya, jadi kamu menuju ke sana. Saat kami terus mengulangi hal itu, kami merasakan hawa kehadiran di dalam salah satu kuil!

Kami berhenti dan memasang posisi. Orang orang yang muncul adalah...sepuluh orang berbadan kecil yang mengenakan jubah.

[Hei Rias Gremory dan para Budaknya.]

-!

Suara Diodora menggema sepanjang kuil! Darimana datangnya!?

[Hahaha, Sekiryuutei. Kau takkan menemukanku kemanapun kau mencari. Aku tengah menunggu di kuil yang lain untuk kalian semua.—Mari bermain. Ini sebagai pengganti Rating Game yang sudah dibatalkan.]

Si brengsek itu mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu! Apa dia mengirimkan kekuatannya memakai kekuatan Iblis? Dan dia mau bermain main? Mau apa dia?

[Mari adakan pertandingan dengan memakai [bidak] kita. Aturannya adalah kau tak boleh memakai bidak yang sama lagi sampai kau mencapai tempatku berada. Selain itu, apa saja boleh. Untuk pertandingan pertama, aku akan mengirim 8 [Pion] dan 2 [Benteng]. Ngomong ngomong semua [Pion]ku sudah berpromosi menjadi [Ratu]. Hahaha, sejak awal sudah ada 8 [Ratu] tapi itu tak apa apa bagi kalian kan? Apalagi, Rias Gremory adalah Iblis muda yang terkenal karena memiliki budak budak kuat.]

Dia sudah gila! Dia memberitahu kami untuk menghadapi pion yang sudah berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] dan 2 [Benteng]! Kalau kuingat baik baik, seluruh 8 [Pion] nya adalah wanita! Waw dia sungguh beruntung...harem...bukan, bukan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk iri pada Diodora.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikuti omong kosongmu. Aku akan mengukirnya ke dalam kepalamu, tentang betapa kuatnya kelompokku!"

Buchou setuju!? Serius!? Apa dia tak keberatan!?

"Tak apa apakah untuk setuju pada saran musuh!?"

Saat aku bertanya pada Buchou, dia mengatakannya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kita harus menyetujuinya. Mereka punya...Asia sebagai sandera mereka."

-!

Ya, kami takkan tahu apa yang mereka akan lakukan kalau kami menentang mereka. Buchou kemudian menunjuk padaku.

"Kita akan memakai Ise, Koneko, Xenovia, dan Gasper untuk maju."

Dia memberitahu kami untuk melewati ini dengan kami berempat? Kupikir kita sudah kalah jumlah?

"Mereka yang baru dipanggil. Datanglah padaku."

Aku, Koneko-chan, Gasper, dan Xenovia berkumpul disekitar Buchou dan dia berbisik pada kami.

(Akan kuserahkan dua [Benteng] pada Xenovia. Kamu bisa bertarung sekuat tenagamu. Jadi gunakan kekuatan penuhmu dalam melawan mereka.)

(Aku paham. Aku menyukai itu. Aku ahli dalam hal hal itu.)

Oh, kamu sepertinya akan menikmatinya, Xenovia-san! Tapi dia benar. Kalau dia tak punya pembatasan, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan kedua [Benteng] itu. Dia pada dasarnya adalah tipe-kekuatan.

(Melawan para [Pion], Koneko akan jadi penyerang. Pakai senjutsu untuk menyalurkan 'ki'mu pada mereka jadi kamu bisa menghabisi mereka. Ise dan Gasper akan jadi support Koneko. Tapi kalian berdua akan jadi kunci dalam pertarungan ini. Ise, tolong buat Gasper meminum darahmu.)

(...Paham.)

(Heeeee, aku paham.)

(Aku paham, Buchou.)

Kami mengangguk pada Buchou. Tapi aku dipanggil kembali oleh Buchou.

(Ise, begini...)

Ya, Ya...A-APA...!?

Aku mulai bergetar oleh apa yang Buchou katakan padaku! Apa kamu serius! Itu tak apa apa kan!? Aku boleh melakukannya kan!? Aku mencoba mencari konfirmasi padanya untuk yang terakhir kali, dan dia mengangguk!

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aku berteriak di dalam diriku! Rasa takut yang kumiliki sebelumnya sekarang sudah musnah!

"Aku bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa...Kita bisa menang melawan orang orang ini!"

[Mari kita mulai saja.]

Bersama dengan ucapan Diodora, para budaknya mulai memasang posisi melawan kami.

Aku menggores kecil jariku dengan Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba, dan memberikan darahku pada Gasper.

DEGUP JANTUNG!

Aku tahu kalau jantung Gasper baru berdegup keras! Momen selanjutnya, tubuh Gasper tertutupi dalam aura aneh. Matanya juga mulai bersinar secara misterius. Ya, atmosfir dari Gasper berubah. Dengan ini, kami sudah siap! Saat Xenovia melepaskan Durandalnya, dia membuat gaya dua pedang beserta dengan Ascalon, dan dia berlari ke arah kedua [Benteng].

"Akan kuambil Asia kembali!"

Tekanan menegangkan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya tengah memancar dari Xenovia. Matanya juga tajam.

"...Aku belum pernah punya teman sebelum ini. Itu karena kupikir aku bisa hidup tanpa orang seperti itu. Kupikir aku bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta dari Tuhan."

DASH!

Kedua [Benteng] berlari ke arah Xenovia.—cepat! Jadi mereka [Benteng] dengan kecepatan! Xenovia tak bergeming dan terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu mereka yang mulai memperlakukan aku sebagai teman muncul. Khususnya Asia, yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Dia menyebutku "teman"nya."

Ya, kamu adalah rekan kami dan juga teman, Xenovia.

Xenovia menampakkan mata sedih sambil menghindari serangan para [Benteng].

"...Saat aku pertama bertemu Asia, aku mengatakan hal kejam padanya. Aku menyebutnya Penyihir. Aku menyebutnya sesat. Tapi Asia datang dan berbicara padaku seolah tak ada apapun terjadi. Dia bahkan menyebutku "Teman"nya."

Xenovia...jadi dia selalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Karena itu aku akan menolongnya! Teman terbaikku! Asia! Aku akan menolongnya!"

DON!

Gelombang destruktif diluncurkan dari Durandal, dan menghempaskan kedua [Benteng].

Saat Xenovia mengayunkan Durandalnya tinggi tinggi, dia kemudian berteriak dengan suara serak!

"Karena itu! kumohon! Durandal! Responlah aku! Aku takkan sudi, kalau Asia lenyap! Kalau aku kehilangan Asia, aku...aku...! Tolong! Beri aku! Beri aku kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan temanku! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Seolah merespon kata katanya, Durandal meningkatkan auranya beberapa kali! Sungguh jumlah aura yang dahsyat! Bahkan aku yang tak menerima serangan bisa merasa gatal di kulitku! Durandal bersinar sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya! Hebat...

CRUMBLE! CRUMBLE!

Area disekitar Xenovia mulai retak retak hanya dengan aura suci yang Durandal pancarkan secara alami.

"Aku belakangan menyadari kalau, aku tak bisa menekan Durandal dengan baik. Mungkin perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mendapat aura tenang yang Kiba tunjukkan. Maka aku hanya perlu terus bergerak maju. Maka aku memutuskan untuk meningkatkan ketajaman dan kekuatan destruktif dari Durandal!"

Xenovia membuat silang dengan Durandal dan Ascalon di udara. Gelombang Durandal dipindahkan ke Ascalon, dan aura sucinya meningkat lebih pesat. Aura Ascalon juga meningkatkan kekuatan sucinya karena menjalin kontak dengan Durandal. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh kedua pedang mulai membuat sinergi.

"Sekarang, ayo maju! Durandal! Mari selamatkan teman terbaikku! Mohon responlah perasaankuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Durandal dan Ascalon mulai menciptakan pilar pilar cahaya! Lubang besar tercipta di langit langit kuil! Xenovia mengayunkan itu ke arah kedua [Benteng]!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Dua gelombang kekuatan suci bergabung dan menelan kedua [Benteng]!

DOOOOOOOOON!

Kuil berguncang dengan keras! Saat guncangan berhenti, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah...

Dua sayatan besar yang muncul di hadapan Xenovia. Tiang tiang yang sebelumnya masih ada sekarang juga ikut lenyap. Bahkan langit langit di atas Xenovia dan di atas kami sudah lenyap! Lebih tepatnya sebagian besar kuil lenyap beserta gelombang yang diciptakan kedua Pedang Suci!

Jadi inikah kekuatan serang Xenovia tanpa pembatasan? Dan semua itu adalah kekuatan suci! kalau lawannya adalah Iblis, maka itu akan jadi serangan mematikan! Tidak, itu tidak sebagus itu! mereka akan lenyap tanpa bekas! Kedua [Benteng] memang lenyap!

Saat aku melihat kedua [Benteng] itu di video, mereka sama sekali tidak lemah. Justru mereka sangat tangguh. Dan dia menghabisi mereka hanya dengan satu serangan...

Xenovia bernafas terengah engah. Jadi memakai serangan itu secara terus menerus itu mustahil.

Dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sekarang giliran kami!

"Koneko-chan, Gasper, ayo maju!"

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

Balasan bagus!

"Nyan!"

Koneko-chan mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya! Ya! Baik suara dan telinga kucingnya nampak sangat manis sampai darah mau mengucur dari hidungku! Lawan kami adalah delapan [Pion] yang sudah berpromosi menjadi [Ratu]! Mereka mungkin yang paling mengerikan, tapi masih ada cara untuk menang!

"Pertama, aku juga akan berpromosi!"

Sepanjang Game, aku hanya berpromosi kalau aku memasuki markas musuh, tapi karena Game tidak ada saat ini, aku bisa berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] dengan izin Buchou! Karena itu aku berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] dengan cepat!

[Boost!]

Aku kemudian memakai kekuatan Boosted Gear!

[Explosion!]

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis ke otakku! Aku akan melepaskannya sekali lagi! kemampuan ini yang pernah tersegel!

"Hasrat jahat meningkat! Image MAX! Sebarkan! Bidang impian menyenangkanku!"

Ruang misterius muncul di hadapanku!

"Buchooooooou! Aku adalah hentai! Aku adalah mesum! Namun aku akan tetap menggunakan kekuatan ini demi dirimu! Tidak, aku akan menggunakannya untuk aku sendiri!"

Setelah berjanji pada Buchou, aku membuat target "lock-on" pada delapan [Pion] di depanku! Ke payudara mereka! Aku akan mencoba mengabaikan Buchou yang barusan memasang wajah tercengang!

"Bilingual!"

Ya! Teknik spesialku telah menangkap mereka! Mereka takkan bisa lolos dari teknik ini! Game yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai!

"Hei! Semua Oppai-san [Pion]! Beritahu aku apa yang akan mereka lakukan, mulai dari oppai kanan!"

Aku menutup mataku, dan berbicara dengan oppai! Kemudian oppai mereka mulai berbicara dimana hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya!

[Pertama kami akan menyingkirkan Vampir merepotkan itu~!]

[Mari jatuhkan dia dengan kita bertiga sekaligus!]

[Vampir! Kita harus kalahkan! Kalahkan!]

Wow! Aku membuka lebar mataku dan memberitahu dua yang lain apa yang baru kudengar!

"Gadis itu, gadis itu, dan gadis itu, semuanya mengincar Gasper! Gasper, "hentikan" mereka yang baru kusebutkan!"

"Y-Yaaaaaaa!"

Gasper menghentikan ketiga [Pion] yang kutunjuk dengan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya!

STOP!

Ketiga [Pion] itu tertangkap oleh mata Gasper, dan pergerakan mereka tersegel dengan mudah! Ya! Mereka berhenti! Gasper yang meminum darahku sudah bekerja bagus! Selanjutnya! Aku bertanya pada para [Pion] di sisi lain!

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan!?"

[Woah, gadis gadis itu dihentikan! Mereka akan menyadari kalau kita sedang mengincar Nekomata!]

[Jangan jangan ini kekuatan Naga dalam rumor yang bisa mendengar suara Oppai? Seram! Aku berniat mengincar si nekomata! Jangan jangan tak berguna memakai mantra pertahananku untuk menghentikan hatiku dari terbaca!?]

[Nekomata itu akan menyadari rencana kita!]

Begitu. Mereka bertiga mengincar Koneko-chan! Sia sia saja!

Tunggu, mereka bahkan membuat rencana untuk menghentikan hati mereka terbaca? Tapi mereka memang akan melakukan itu karena mereka takkan bisa datang sekaligus karena aku ada disini.

"Gasper! Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga akan menyerbu Koneko-chan! Hentikan mereka disana!"

"Y-Yaaaaaa!"

STOP!

Mata Gasper bersinar, dan sekarang mereka bertiga berhenti!

-Hanya tinggal dua [Pion] tersisa! Itu semua selesai dalam sekejap! Memang selesai dengan cepat!

"Uhahahahahahahahaha! Kami tak terkalahkan! Delapan [Pion] yang berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] sekarang berjatuhan di tanah karena combo super kami!"

Aku melepaskan senyum dan tawa vulgar! Ini menyenangkan! Ini benar benar menyenangkan! Aku bisa memahami pergerakan lawanku, meski hanya terbatas pada wanita! Dan kalau aku memakainya dengan rekan rekanku, akan jadi serangan combo terkuat!

Kalau kalian bisa membaca hati mereka, maka kalian akan tahu gerakan mereka. Kalau kalian tahu gerakan mereka, maka aku bisa memberitahu itu pada Gasper untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka. Gasper tak memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang banyak, jadi dia tak bisa memakai Sacred Gearnya dengan lebih efisien karena dia tak tahu apa yang musuh akan lakukan. Namun lain ceritanya kalau kalian tahu gerakan mereka!

Diodora pasti sudah salah prediksi! Dia tak tahu betapa elegannya jurusku, kalau lawanku terbatas pada wanita! Bahkan aku sendiri kaget pada kehebatan kerja jurus ini! Ia bahkan bekerja pada mereka yang memasang mantra untuk menghentikan hati mereka terbaca.

Ah, sebenarnya aku tak membaca hati mereka secara langsung, namun berbicara pada oppai mereka. Mungkin perbedaan minor itu membuat mantra mereka tak bisa bekerja.

Dua musuh tersisa! Mereka menjadi ketakutan oleh combo kami dan bergerak mundur. Kukuku, kalian pasti ketakutan! Karena serangan kalian bisa terbaca jelas, dan dihentikan!

"...Tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya, kamu kelihatan seperti penjahat disini."

Auuu! Aku menerima kata kata kasar dari Koneko-chan! Ya, memang begitu! Aku juga memikirkan itu, tapi itu diperlukan demi kemenangan! Aku mungkin tak manusiawi! Ini semua demi menolong Asia! Jadi aku akan mendengarkan suara suara oppai tak peduli apapun yang terjadi! Aku berjalan perlahan, dan dengan ringan menyentuh para [Pion] yang terhenti.

RIP! RIP! RIP!

Kemudian jubah mereka semua meledak dan mereka menjadi telanjang bulat. Arara, Bishojo-chan! Aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena ditutupi kerudung, tapi Diodora ternyata mengumpulkan gadis gadis berbadan bagus!

Aku tak bisa memaafkannya lagi! Tapi gadis ini sungguh punya badan yang bagus!

BU!

Aku tertawa bangga dengan mengucurkan mimisan. Aku juga menyentuh para [Pion] lain yang terhenti dan menghancurkan pakaian mereka. Yang satu ini punya payudara besar! Simpan ke otakku! Simpan selesai!

Karena mereka sudah terhenti, aku bisa lakukan apa saja yang kumau pada mereka.

"...Fufufu. Lihat. Bagi mereka yang tak bisa bergerak menjadi selemah ini. Aku bisa menghancurkan pakaian mereka dengan mudah. Combo Bilingual dan Dress Break. Aku tak pernah menduga akan menjadi begini tak terkalahkan kalau lawanku wanita..."

Aku mulai takut pada kemungkinan diriku. Aku tak pernah menduga bisa mencapai kekuatan semacam itu dari kedalaman hasrat seksualku...saat aku melihat, kedua [Pion] tengah gemetar. Mereka akan terbaca dadanya dan kemudian terhenti. Dan baju mereka akan dihancurkan dan tubuh telanjang mereka terlihat. Tak ada yang lebih melecehkan bagi seorang wanita.

"—Sensei, aku mulai berpikir aku bisa menaklukkan payudara!"

Di dalamku, aku merasa seolah Azazel-sensei berkata "Mereka yang menaklukkan Oppai, akan menaklukkan dunia[3]". Ya, Sensei, aku akan menaklukkan Oppai!

"Sekarang, apa yang para gadis tersisa akan lakukan padaku aye."

Aku mulai menggerak gerakkan jemari di kedua tanganku sembari memasang wajah vulgar.

PUNCH!

Aku kemudian menerima pukulan di wajahku oleh Koneko-chan.

...Ouch! Itu sakit, Koneko-chan...

"...Mari kalahkan mereka dengan cepat, senpai super mesum."

Koneko-chan mulai mengalahkan para [Pion] yang dihentikan dengan memukul mereka. Aku segera memberi perintah pada Gasper untuk menghentikan para [Pion] yang tersisa. Aku memang tak bisa menang melawan Koneko-sama. Aku akan mengalahkan musuh sesuai katanya saja...seperti dugaanku, kalau terbatas pada wanita, combo Bilingualku dan Gasper akan menjadi senjata terhebat.

"Phew. Kita mendapatkan kemenangan pertama."

Aku, Koneko-chan, Gasper, dan Xenovia mengalahkan 8 [Pion] dan 2 [Benteng] dengan mudah. Kupikir kondisi kami tak diuntungkan sebelum pertarungan, tapi saat kami melawan mereka kami berhasil meraih kemenangan sempurna.

...Kami sangat hebat tanpa pembatasan apa apa sesuai ucapan Sensei. Tapi seperti yang Sairaorg-san katakan, kami akan kalah tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa kalau kami masuk dalam jebakan.

Pertarungan memiliki banyak kedalaman. Kalau ada laki laki diantara para [Pion], maka kami pasti akan kesulitan. Aku senang Diodora adalah orang mesum. Semua [Pion] adalah gadis karena orang itu mesum. Aku jadi bisa memahami perasaannya.

Para [Pion] yang tak bisa bergerak disegel kekuatan Iblisnya oleh senjutsu Koneko-chan, dan memakai kemampuan Vampir Gasper untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran sehingga kami bisa mengikat mereka ke tiang.

Dengan ini musuh masih memiliki [Ratu], 2 [Kuda], 2 [Peluncur], dan Diodora tersisa. Mereka memiliki anggota penuh. Orang orang yang belum bertarung dari pihak kami adalah Buchou, Akeno-san, dan Kiba.

"Mari bergegas."

Kami kemudian bergerak ke kuil berikutnya dengan kata kata Buchou.

Kemudian orang orang yang menanti kami disana adalah tiga musuh.

"...Kalau ingatanku dari video itu benar, mereka adalah dua [Peluncur] dan [Ratu]."

Kiba mengatakan itu. Bagaimana Kiba mengetahui itu? Mereka semua mengenakan jubah yang sama jadi aku tak bisa mengetahui perbedaannya. Atau kau membedakan mereka dari tinggi tubuh? Atau dari kuantitas kekuatan Iblis mereka?

Namun mereka mengirim [Ratu] untuk pertarungan kedua? Tapi seperti dalam pertandingan pertama, itu adalah gaya bertarung Diodora untuk mengirim budak budak kuatnya sejak awal. Dua [Kuda] yang tersisa sama sekali tak selevel dengan Kiba saat aku melihat video mereka.

"Kami tengah menunggumu, Rias Gremory-sama."

[Ratu] Diodora melepas kerudungnya dan menampakkan wajahnya. Oh! Wanita cantik! Wanita dewasa pirang! Mata birunya nampak indah!

Kupikir salah satu [Peluncur] Diodora adalah wanita dan satunya laki laki. Keduanya mengenakan kerudung, jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Dari video, support kedua [Peluncur] sangat unggul dari segi kekuatan Iblis, mereka lebih superior dari Gasper dan Asia. Dari segi support, kupikir para [Peluncur] kami lebih superior, kami memiliki penyembuh dan penghenti waktu.

Masalahnya adalah si [Ratu]. [Ratu]-san ini bertarung melawan [Ratu] dari keluarga Agares secara langsung, dan dia berhasil menang. Aku ingat kalau kekuatan Iblisnya sangat hebat.

"Ara ara. Kalau begitu biar aku maju."

Seorang yang mengambil langkah ke depan adalah Akeno-san! Jadi Akeno-san yang akan maju!

"Dua [Kuda] yang tersisa mungkin sudah cukup dengan Yuuto saja. Aku juga akan ikut bertarung."

Dan Buchou juga!? kedua Onee-sama Agung telah maju bersama!

"Ara, Buchou. Aku saja sudah cukup."

"Bicara apa kamu. Biarpun kamu sudah belajar memakai Halilintar-Suci, memaksakan diri itu tabu, tahu? Ketimbang mendapat luka disini, lebih baik menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan lebih untuk meminimalkan luka kita."

Halilintar-Suci dan [Power of Destruction]! Mereka berdua kuat! Dan keduanya akan digunakan bersamaan! Sudah kuduga, aku bisa duduk manis dengan lega karena kehebatan combo mereka!

Koneko-chan kemudian menyentilku. Hmm? Apa yang terjadi Koneko-chan?

Koneko-chan menyuruhku membungkuk, dan dia kemudian berbisik di telingaku.

Ya ya. Begitu, Hmmm.

"Itu saja?"

"...Ya. Akeno-san akan jadi lebih kuat dengan itu."

Hmm. Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi itu saran Koneko-chan sehingga aku hanya perlu mengatakannya.

"Akeno-san."

Aku memanggilnya, dan dia menoleh.

"Hmm, kalau kamu bisa mengalahkan orang orang itu dengan mudah, mari kencan bersama minggu depan! –Apa ini bisa bekerja Koneko-chan? Kupikir Akeno-san tak akan menjadi lebih kuat hanya dengan kencan..."

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Energi listrik mulai memercik di area ini! Saat aku melihat Akeno-san...Akeno-san tengah terselimuti dalam aura Halilintar-Suci!

"...Ufufu. Ufufufufufufufufufu! Aku bisa berkencan dengan Ise-kun!"

Halilintar-Suci tengah menyelimuti seluruh area selagi dia tersenyum dengan ketegangan tinggi!

"Kamu kejam, Ise! Padahal kamu sudah punya aku, tapi kamu hanya mengajak kencan Akeno!"

Eeeeeeeh!? Kali ini Buchou membuat klaim padaku dengan mata berair! Aku sama sekali tak paham apa yang terjadi!

"Ufufu, Rias. Ini bukti kalau cintaku akhirnya sudah diterima oleh Ise-kun. sepertinya kamu harus menyerah sekarang, ya?"

"B-B-B-Bicara apa kamu!? Aku tak mau dikata katai seperti itu oleh Akeno vulgar yang listriknya memercik kuat hanya dengan k-k-kencan!"

Hah? Hah hah? Sepertinya Buchou dan Akeno-san mulai berantem?

"Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak mau dikata katai itu olehmu, yang sepertinya kamu tak akan bercinta[4] dengannya dalam waktu dekat."

"I-Itu tidak benar! B-bahkan dulu dia..."

"Apa yang terjadi dulu?"

"...Dia banyak menyentuh dadaku di atas ranjang."

"...Bukankah karena Ise-kun ngelindur dan tak sengaja menyentuhnya?"

"...K-Kami juga berciuman. Dua kali."

Ah, nada Buchou barusan terdengar sangat manis. Dia benar benar bersikap seperti gadis normal.

"Kemudian aku akan cium lidah dengannya saat ini. Tiga kali, di depan kamu Rias."

"Akeno! Tidak! Tidak! Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkan lidahmu masuk ke dalam mulut cowok itu! mulutnya adalah milikku!"

...Hal macam apa yang kalian diskusikan, kedua Onee-samaku? Apa mereka masih berantem tentangku sebagai budak mereka? Hmmm, aku merasa senang tapi juga malu...

Bahkan [Ratu] dan kedua [Peluncur] musuh terlihat bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi sepertinya si [Ratu] tak tahan melihat situasi ini lagi, jadi [Ratu] itu mengamuk dengan menyelimuti dirinya dengan aura api.

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan ini, demi Tuhan! Jangan abaikan kami demi memperebutkan lelaki..."

"Diam!"

"Diam!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Serangan luar biasa Buchou dan Akeno-san dilepaskan pada [Ratu] dan kedua [Peluncur]! Kekuatan itu begitu dahsyat sampai membuatku merinding hanya dengan melihatnya! [Power of Destruction] dan Halilintar-Suci dilepaskan di saat yang sama, dan menghajar semua musuh! Bahkan pemandangan di sekeliling hancur!

...ASAP...ASAP...

[Ratu] dan kedua [Peluncur] tergeletak di tanah dengan asap mengepul dari tubuh mereka...tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya,...mereka takkan bisa bertarung lagi...dan inilah hasil karena ikut campur dalam argumen mereka...akan aneh kalau aku yang mengatakan ini, tapi itu pertandingan yang mengerikan. Lebih tepatnya sangat menakutkan melihat dua Onee-sama marah. Dan pertengkaran mereka belum selesai!

"Sejak awal, apa kamu tahu seluruh tubuh Ise, Akeno!? Aku bahkan tahu detail paling terkecil dari tubuhnya, tahu?"

"Kamu hanya mengetahuinya, tapi kamu belum menyentuh atau menerimanya. Rias Cuma bisa bicara! Aku sudah siap untuk menerimanya kapanpun dan dimanapun!"

"Nggggh!...Oke, aku akan berhenti disini. Aku akan diskusikan ini denganmu nanti setelah kita menolong Asia. Penyelamatan Asia lebih utama."

"Ya, aku tahu. Bahkan untukku, Asia-chan sudah seperti sosok adik perempuan."

Oh, mereka berdua akhirnya mendapat opini yang sama!

Setelah kami mengalahkan [Ratu] dan kedua [Peluncur], kami bergegas lebih jauh ke dalam kuil.

Bagian 6[sunting]

"Asia-chan, aku akan pergi menonton festival olahraga dengan Otou-san."

"Kami akan merekam penampilanmu di momen terbaik! Haa, bagian dimana Asia-chan berlari, dia pasti akan terlihat manis."

Sesaat sebelum Rating Game dimulai, Ibu dan Ayahku tengah mengecek kamera sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak Asia mulai tinggal di rumahku. Ibu dan Ayah memperlakukan Asia seperti putri mereka sendiri dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Astaga, Ayah dan Ibu memperlakukan Asia seperti putri mereka sendiri sekarang. Sepertinya tak ada lagi tempat untukku."

Aku mengatakannya pada Ibu.

"Ara, itu karena Asia-chan jauh lebih manis. Kamu seharusnya tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak mesum sepertimu. Asia-chan di sisi lain bisa menyembuhkan hati kami."

"Iya, iya, seperti yang Ibu katakan."

Sialan! Cinta Ayah dan Ibuku rasanya sudah pergi jauh entah kemana! Aku memang siswa SMA mesum seperti ucapan mereka! Wajah Asia memerah malu, dan mengatakannya dengan kikuk.

"...Aku tumbuh tanpa mengetahui Ayah dan Ibu kandungku...aku berpikir "Kalau aku punya Ayah dan Ibu kandung, akankah mereka seperti ini?" saat aku bersama dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama Ise-san...bukan, pasti akan mengganggu kalau orang menumpang sepertiku mengatakan itu..."

Ayah kemudian mengatakannya pada Asia secara langsung.

"Aku menganggap Asia-chan sebagai putriku sendiri."

Ibu juga tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga. Asia-chan. Bahkan kami berpikir kalau kami yang sudah mengganggumu karena kami memikirkanmu seperti itu. Lihat, kami hanya punya putra idiot disini, jadi aku sangat senang saat seorang gadis mulai tinggal bersama kami. Benar, Otou-san?"

"Ya. Tak apa apa dengan Asia-chan, kamu bisa menganggap kami orang tua kandungmu. Juga rumah ini...adalah rumah Asia-chan juga."

"Ya. Rumah ini adalah tempat dimana Asia-chan bisa kembali. Kamu tak harus sungkan sungkan."

Rasanya Ayah dan Ibuku sangat menyayangi Asia. Asia mulai terisak saat dia mendengar keduanya mengatakan itu. Ayah dan Ibu juga sepertinya merasa sudah berkata berlebihan, namun Asia menggeleng kepalanya.

"...Bukan itu. Aku sangat senang...Otou-sama...Okaa-sama...aku...aku..."

Asia menangis penuh kebahagiaan, dan aku menepuk lembut kepalanya.

"Rumah ini juga rumah Asia. Ayah, Ibu, dan aku adalah keluargamu. Dan kupikir Buchou dan yang lain juga teman dan keluargamu. Karena itu kamu tak harus sungkan sungkan. Asia bisa tinggal disini selamanya."

Aku mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

Senyum Asia. Senyum yang ingin kulindungi. Senyum yang harus aku lindungi.

Hei, Asia. Kita adalah keluarga. Kamu tahu kalau rumah ini adalah rumah Asia juga kan? mari kita pulang bersama aku dan semua orang.

Aku pasti! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Asia!

Bagian 7[sunting]

Saat kami menjejakkan kaki di dalam kuil dimana para [Kuda] Diodora seharusnya menanti, seorang yang familiar muncul di hadapan mata kami.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa."

Si pendeta berambut putih.

"Freed!"

Ya, seorang yang muncul di hadapan kami adalah si pendeta sialan itu! Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir menemuinya! Aku belum melihatnya sejak insiden Excalibur. Jadi dia masih hidup rupanya.

"Kau pikir "Orang ini masih hidup?" kan, Ise-kun? YA YA. Aku ini keras kepala, sehingga aku jelas jelas masih hidup, tahu?"

"Berhentilah membaca pikiranku!"

Astaga, orang ini sungguh tahu cara membaca pikiranku! Tapi dimana kedua [Kuda]nya? Kupikir mereka ada disini...selain itu kenapa Freed ada disini!?

"Hmm, apa mungkin kalian mencari kedua [Kuda]?"

Ia berbicara seolah membaca pikiranku sekali lagi. Senyum memuakkannya membuatku kesal...Freed mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya, dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Saat aku melihat...itu jari!

"Aku memakan mereka."

-! Apa yang orang ini katakan...memakan mereka...?

Aku menjadi curiga, namun Koneko-chan menyipitkan matanya sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"...Orang itu sudah "berhenti" menjadi manusia."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dengan rasa jijik. Freed membuat senyum lebar dan tertawa keras yang mustahil bagi manusia.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Tepat setelah aku ditebas oleh kalian, aku dibawa kembali oleh Vali sialaaan itu! Dan aku dipecat oleh Azazel busuk ituuuuuuu!"

BON! GUUN!

Dengan membuat suara aneh, bagian tubuh Freed mulai membengkak! Kostum pendetanya sobek, dan sesuatu yang nampak seperti tanduk atau entahlah itu mulai bermunculan di tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai membesar ukurannya, dan lengan dan kakinya menjadi beberapa kali lebih tebal.

"Seorang yang memungutku setelah aku kehilangan tempatku adalah orang orang dari Khaos Brigade! Mereka...! Mereka berkata kalau mereka akan memberiku kekuatan, dan apa yang kudapatkaaaaaaan! Kyuhahahahahahaha! Dan itu membuatku menjadi chimera! Fuhahahahahaha!"

Sebuah sayap kelelawar muncul di punggungnya. Dan lengan raksasa juga tumbuh dari punggungnya. Wajahnya juga berubah hingga kehilangan bentuk aslinya, dan di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar lebar, taring tajam bermunculan. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti Naga.

...Kenapa bisa jadi begini!? Lengannya! Kakinya! Seluruh tubuhnya nampak berantakan! Seluruh tubuhnya yang bahkan tak memiliki keseimbangan lagi! Otak macam apa yang kau perlukan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi makhluk seperti ini!?

Makhluk raksasa di hadapanku bahkan tak mirip Freed lagi. Bahkan anggota kelompok yang lain memasang wajah jijik. Jadi orang ini telah dimodifikasi tubuhnya oleh Khaos Brigade. Tapi ini...ini terlalu mengerikan!

"Hyahahahahahahaha! Ngomong ngomong apa kalian tahu!? Tentang hobi Diodora Astaroth!? Hobinya amat sangat edan, dan hanya mendengarkan itu akan membuat jantung kalian berdegup kencang!"

Tiba tiba Freed berbicara tentang Diodora.

"Selera Diodora tentang wanita. Anak kaya itu memang punya selera hebat. Sebenarnya dia punya fetish dengan wanita yang berkaitan dengan Gereja! Ya, mereka yang kalian sebut sister!"

Selera wanita? Hah...

Aku kemudian mencocokkan kata kata itu dengan Asia. Freed melanjutkan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan orang orang yang dia mangsa adalah para pemuja yang sangat taat. Apa kalian tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan? Para Iblis budaknya yang Ise-kun dan yang lain kalahkan barusan adalah mantan umat dari Gereja! Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untuk gadis gadis di keluarganya! Mereka semua adalah sister dan Holy-maiden terkenal dari beragam wilayah! Seleranya memang hebat, bukan begitu!? Anak Iblis kaya itu menggoda para wanita dari Gereja dan membuat mereka mainannya! Oh tunggu, itulah kenapa Iblis eksis! Dia berbicara dengan kata kata manis pada para Holy Maiden yang terpana dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padanya! kurasa itulah yang kalian sebut bisikan setan!"

"Tunggu. Berarti Asia..."

Freed tertawa keras oleh kata kataku.

"Seorang yang menulis skenario pengusiran Asia dari Gereja tiada lain adalah Diodora itu sendiri. Skenarionya berjalan seperti ini, suatu hari, anak Iblis kaya yang cinta berhubungan seks dengan sister mendapatkan gadis idealnya, Bishojo Holy maiden. Dia hanya bisa merasa ingin berhubungan seks dengannya sejak bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia berpikir akan sulit untuk membawanya pergi dari Gereja, jadi dia memakai rencana berbeda untuk menjadikan wanita itu miliknya."

-!

...Tunggu sebentar. T-Tunggu, jadi Asia...

"Holy Maiden itu adalah gadis yang sangat, sangat baik. Aku dapat nasehat dari seseorang yang tahu banyak soal Sacred Gear bahwa "Sacred Gear yang dimiliki oleh Holy Maiden bahkan bisa menyembuhkan Iblis." Jadi si anak kaya itu memfokuskan perhatiannya disitu. "Mungkin dia akan diusir dari Gereja kalau umat yang lain melihatnya menyembuhkan aku."! Kalau sebuah luka tersisa, maka tak masalah selama aku bisa berhubungan seks dengannya! Itulah cara anak kaya itu hidup yang kuketahui!"

-Aku tak menyesal menyelamatkannya pada saat itu.

Aku mendapat kilas balik dari apa yang Asia katakan saat itu.

...

Apa apaan itu? yang benar saja, apa apaan ini semua...Freed kemudian tertawa lagi seolah dia ingin membuatku kesal!

"Dia akan dibuang dari Gereja yang ia percayai, kemudian hidupnya akan hancur dan dia tak akan percaya pada Tuhan, dan dia akan datang padaku.—Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Hyahahaha! Bahkan pengalaman menyakitkan untuk si Holy maiden adalah sedikit bumbu bagi anak kaya itu! Dia akan menolong mereka dalam keputus asaan, dan memperkosa mereka! Dia akan memperkosa jiwa dan raga mereka! Dan itulah hiburan terbaik dan termewah baginya! Dia terus memperkosa dan menjadikan para wanita dari Gereja miliknya! Dan dia takkan berubah bahkan dari sekarang! –Jadi si anak kaya, Diodora Astaroth-kun, adalah Iblis yang suka memperkosa pemuja taat dari Gereja. Hyahahaha!"

!...!

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan ini! Dari tinjuku, darah tengah mengalir karena aku meremasnya dengan erat! Aku memelototi Freed dan mengambil selangkah ke depan. Namun Kiba menggenggam bahuku.

"Ise-kun. Aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi kamu harus simpan perasaan itu untuk Diodora."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang. Tapi itu justru membuatku kesal!

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap diam..."

Aku menjadi kesal dan mencoba menggenggam kerah baju Kiba. Tapi aku menghentikan tanganku setelah melihat wajah Kiba.

-Itu karena mata Kiba terisi oleh kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Aku akan bertarung. Akan kuhentikan mulut vulgarnya itu."

Kiba melewatiku dengan tekanan tinggi. Aura yang memancar dari Kiba terisi dengan hawa permusuhan kuat sampai terasa mendinginkan kemarahanku. Kiba berdiri di depan Freed yang berubah ke dalam bentuk abnormal, dan dia menciptakan sebilah Pedang Suci Iblis di tangannya.

"Hei hei hei! Kau adalah [Kuda] busuk-san yang sudah menebasku saat itu! berkat itu aku harus mendapatkan model menawan seperti ini! Tapi! Kau tahu kalau aku menjadi lebih kuat!? Aku bahkan memakan kedua [Kuda] Diodora dengan mudah! Aku juga mengambil ciri kekuatan mereka! Jadi aku sekarang monster tak terkalahkan, jadi mari mengakrabkan diri, Casanova!"

Orang itu benar benar memakan para [Kuda]! Kiba kemudian mengujarkan sepatah kata dengan nada dingin.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tak eksis lagi."

"Jangan sombooooooooooong!"

Freed yang berubah menjadi monster dengan kemarahan, mulai mengeluarkan banyak bilah pedang dari sekujur tubuhnya dan melaju ke arah sini.

SWIFT!

Kiba lenyap dari pandanganku!

CUT!

Kemudian Freed dalam wujud monster di hadapan kami terpotong kecil kecil!

"—Apa apaan ini...kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini..."

Freed yang hanya memiliki kepalanya bergulung di tanah dengan mata terbuka lebar.

-Dia dikalahkan hanya dalam satu serangan!

Dia menyelesaikan pertarungan saat Freed hampir menyerang! Dia pasti sudah menebasnya dalam kecepatan dewa! Uwaaa...aku bahkan tak bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku!

"Hihihi. Tapi kalian takkan mampu menghentikan rencana Diodora atau mengalahkan orang orang dibaliknya. Lebih dari itu kalian tak memahami betapa seramnya pemilik Longinus...hahaha."

STAB!

Kiba menusuk Freed yang hanya tersisa kepalanya. Ia menghabisinya. Dia menyingkirkan darah yang melekat dengan mengayunkan pedangnya di udara. Tumpahan darah membentuk tanda melingkar di tanah.

"—kau bisa terus mengerang pada para dewa kematian di neraka."

Pria ini bahkan mengatakan sebuah kalimat keren!

...Siaaaaaaaaal! Bahkan lelaki sepertiku juga berpikir kalau dia keren!

Apa pria ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi!? Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak kekuatan Freed sama sekali! Namun aku paham kalau Kiba jauh lebih kuat dari Freed. Freed...aku memiliki hubungan tak terpisahkan dengannya, tapi momen terakhirnya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata kata. Mungkin orang ini juga pernah menjadi korban? Bukan, ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, Asia adalah prioritas!

"Mari bergegas semuanya!"

Diodora...

Aku takkan pernah mengampunimu!


	14. Chapter 14

Aku, Azazel, sudah menghabisi cukup banyak Iblis dari golongan Maou lama di area Rating Game. Sisa sisa dari mereka pasti sudah ditangani dengan mudah oleh para bawahanku.

Aku menyerahkan sisanya pada bawahanku dan terbang ke langit menuju ke situasi tertentu.

—Berlian yang berisi Fafnir di dalamnya bereaksi menuju ke arah ini.

Saat aku segera berpindah kemari menggunakan kekuatan Odin bersama para bawahanku, berlian ini sudah ada di dalam perutku. Aku melihat seseorang di sudut area. Berlianku meningkatkan kecerahannya.

Aku kemudian berdiri di hadapan orang itu...gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai hingga pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan baju satu bagian, dan kalian bisa melihat tubuh rampingnya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki wajah mempesona, namun dia tengah menatap pusat arena dimana banyak kuil berdiri berderet deret...aku menajamkan mataku dan berujar padanya.

"—Aku tak pernah menduga kau akan datang kemari secara pribadi."

Gadis itu bereaksi pada suaraku dan kemudian menatapku. Dia tertawa ringan.

"Azazel. Lama tak jumpa."

"Bukankah kau memiliki penampilan seperti orang tua sebelumnya? Sekarang kau memiliki penampilan seperti Bishojo-sama, kau layak mendapat rasa hormatku. Apa yang kau rencakan.—Ophis?"

Ya, dia adalah [Uroboros Dragon], Ophis! Boss dari Khaos Brigade! Tak ada kesalahan tentang itu. aura mengerikan yang tak bisa didekskripsikan mengalir dari Ophis. Terakhir kali aku menemuinya, dia berada dalam bentuk orang tua, namun kali ini penampilannya adalah gadis berambut hitam. Namun baginya, penampilan hanyalah dekorasi. Dia bisa berubah jadi apapun yang dia mau.

Kalau dia datang kemari secara pribadi, maka itu artinya teror ini memiliki sangat penting baginya.

"Mengobservasi. Hanya itu saja."

"Mencuci mata dari tempat bagus aye...namun sampai si Boss sendiri muncul, akankah Dunia menjadi damai kembali kalau aku mengalahkanmu disini?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan senyum pahit sambil mengacungkan tombak cahayaku padanya. Namun dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Mustahil. Azazel takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

Dia mengatakannya dengan jelas. Seperti dugaanku, aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri. Aku tahu itu. Tapi sudah pasti kalau Khaos Brigade akan menerima pukulan berat kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya disini.

"Lantas bagaimana kalau dengan kita berdua?"

Seorang yang datang kemari sambil mengepakkan sayapnya adalah...Naga raksasa!

"Tannin!"

Mantan Dragon-King Tannin! Orang ini juga terlibat dalam melenyapkan golongan Maou lama di dalam area Game, namun nampaknya dia datang kemari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tannin melotot pada Ophis dengan mata besarnya.

"Para Iblis muda tengah mempertaruhkan masa depan mereka, dan mereka tengah berdiri di atas medan tempur. Aku tak suka fakta kalau kau datang dan ikut campur! Bagi kau, yang tak tertarik dengan dunia sampai menjadi boss para teroris!? Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu!?"

Aku juga mengangguk oleh opini Tannin dan aku juga bertanya padanya.

"Waktu untuk membunuh.—jangan katakan alasan bodoh itu padaku. Karena tindakanmu, ada banyak korban jiwa di tiap tiap area."

Ya, karena dia berdiri di puncak para teroris, dia meminjamkan kekuatannya pada semua tipe orang orang berbahaya, dan hal itu membawa korban jiwa pada tiap tiap golongan. Jumlah orang yang terbunuh meningkat hari demi hari. Begitu serius sampai kami tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Apa yang membuatnya bersikap dan berdiri di puncak para teroris? Bagian itu saja yang tak kupahami. Kenapa eksistensi terkuat yang terus diam tentang dunia memutuskan untuk bertindak saat ini?

Namun jawaban Ophis adalah sesuatu yang tak kuterima.

"—Dunia Tenang."

...

Untuk sesaat, aku tak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan.

"Hah?"

Aku bertanya padanya sekali lagi. Kemudian Ophis menatap lurus pada kami dan mengatakannya lagi.

"Aku ingin kembali ke celah dimensional, dan memperoleh ketenangan. Hanya itulah alasannya."

—!

Dia bilang itu alasannya!? Celah dimensional. Sederhananya, dunia manusia dan Dunia Bawah, dunia manusia dan Surga, terdapat dinding dimensional yang eksis diantara mereka. Perbatasan yang memisahkan dunia. Tak ada yang eksis disana dan disebut "Dunia ketiadaan". Aku tahu kalau dia terlahir disana, tapi...

"...Aku akan tertawa karena alasanmu hanyalah rindu kampung halaman, namun celah dimensional huh. Kalau aku ingat ingat, disana di celah dimensional..."

Ophis mengangguk oleh ucapanku.

"Ya, Great Red berada disana."

Saat ini, celah dimensional berada dibawah kendali makhluk itu. Begitu. Ophis ingin menyingkirkan dia sehingga bisa kembali ke celah dimensional. Jangan jangan dengan keinginan itu...Keinginan untuk menyingkirkan Great Red adalah alasan kenapa dia menempatkan dirinya dengan para Iblis dari Khaos Brigade dan orang orang berbahaya lainnya dari golongan berbeda.

Kemudian aku memikirkan satu kemungkinan dalam kepalaku.

—Aku paham sekarang, Vali. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!

Saat pikiranku mencoba membuat kesimpulan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di samping Ophis, dan seseorang berpindah kemari. Seorang yang muncul adalah pria yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan. Pria itu membungkuk padaku, dan tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku adalah seorang yang membawa darah Asmodeus asli. Creuserey Asmodeus. Aku datang kemari untuk memintamu yang merupakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh untuk melawanku yang merupakan anggota golongan Maou-sejati dari Khaos Brigade."

...hahaha, lihat apa yang kita punya disini...akhirnya salah satu otak di belakang ini semua muncul juga. Aku mengatakannya sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Nampaknya Asmodeus dari golongan Maou lama menunjukkan dirinya."

DON!

Sebelum aku mengkonfirmasi identitasnya, aura Iblis di sekujur tubuhnya mulai memancar dengan deras. Warnanya hitam legam. Jadi orang ini juga menerima kekuatan Ophis.

"Bukan "lama"! Aku adalah pewaris darah dari Maou-sejati! Aku akan membalaskan dendam Cattleya Leviathan disini juga!"

Apa dia kekasih Cattleya atau semacamnya? Tapi itu bukan masalah. Asal aku bisa menghabisi otak dari teror ini, maka aku tak perlu meminta lebih. Jadi aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tantangannya.

"Baiklah. Tannin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku bukan orang tak sopan yang akan ikut campur dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Aku akan terus mengawasi Ophis."

Orang ini memang prajurit sejati. Sangat disayangkan kalau dia seorang Naga.

"Kuserahkan padamu. Saat ini memang sangat kacau, namun ini sudah waktunya para muridku mencapai tempat Diodora dengan aman."

Aku meluncurkan ucapan itu dari mulutku, namun Ophis menggeleng kepalanya saat mendengar itu.

"Aku juga memberikan ularku pada Diodora Astaroth. Kalau kau memakannya, kekuatanmu akan meningkat secara drastis. Mengalahkannya tak akan mudah."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Aku tertawa oleh kata kata yang Ophis ucapkan. Dia tak tahu! Kau benar benar tak paham, Ophis!

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Aku mengatakannya pada Ophis yang nampak bingung.

"Ular huh. Itu memang kelihatan kuat. Namun sayangnya, itu saja tidak akan cukup."

"Kenapa? Ularku, memberkahi kekuatan besar kalau kau memakannya."

"Meski begitu, itu saja takkan cukup. Dalam Game sebelumnya, karena ada aturan, dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna."

Latihan dengan Tannin, betapa seriusnya hal itu, Diodora Astaroth akan merasakan hal itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dragon King sebagai partner latihannya. Biarpun dia adalah mantan Dragon King, Naga legendaris itu masih aktif sambil berlarian mengejar seorang bocah. Biarpun dia masih menahan diri, normalnya kau akan mati. Sangat wajar kalau kau mati sepanjang proses.

—Namun, dia masih bisa bertahan. Dia kembali hidup hidup, dan mencapai Balance Breaker!

Kalian masih tak memahami apa maksud dari itu!

Aku mengeluarkan berlian Fafnir, dan membuat kuda kuda dengan Sacred Gear buatan.

"Sekarang, Fafnir. Aku akan membuatmu menyertaiku lagi. Lawan kita adalah Cruzerey Asmodeus! Maju, Balance Break!"

Momen selanjutnya, aku tertutupi dengan armor lempeng emas. Ise, tak ada lagi yang membatasimu disini sekarang.

—Jadi mengamuklah sesuka hatimu!

Saat aku bermaksud maju menyerbu, sebuah lingkaran sihir mendadak muncul. Simbol itu kan...Begitu. Jadi kau akan datang secara pribadi.

Dan seorang yang muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir adalah sang Raja berambut crimson,—Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, kenapa kau datang?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Karena rencana ini aku membuat adik perempuanku terlibat dengan masalah politik kami para orang dewasa. Jadi aku harus turun tangan secara langsung. Kupikir akan tidak baik kalau aku menyerahkan semua hal pada Azazel. Aku ingin membujuk Cruzerey. Kalau aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan itu, maka aku takkan punya muka di depan adik perempuanku."

Astaga, pria ini benar benar...

"...Kau sungguh Tuan baik hati. Apa kau tahu kalau itu akan sia sia saja?"

"Meski begitu, aku ingin meminta secara langsung pada mereka sebagai Raja Iblis saat ini."

Aku menurunkan tombakku. Momen ketika dia melihat Sirzechs, ekspresi Cruzerey berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"...Sirzechs! Eksistensi palsu yang dibenci! Sampai muncul secara pribadi kemari! Karena kau...karena kalian, kami...!"

Lihat. Inilah realita. Bagi mereka, eksistensimu adalah yang paling mereka benci.

"Cruzerey, bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu? Asal masih saat ini, aku bisa siapkan negosiasi. Karena membuat para keturunan Maou sebelumnya dijauhkan dari sorotan, dan membuat mereka semua tersudut dari Dunia Bawah. Bahkan sekarang aku berpikir "Mungkin ada jalan lain?". Aku ingin mempersiapkan negosiasi dengan para mantan keturunan Maou. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin kau berbicara pada Maou Asmodeus saat ini. Falbium."

Kata kata Sirzechs sangat sopan. Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Cruzerey kesal bukan main!

—Itu sia sia saja, Sirzechs.

Sejak awal, kata katamu sebagai Maou saat ini tak akan mencapai orang orang ini. Kau terlalu naif. Cruzerey kemudian mengamuk.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Bukan hanya Malaikat Jatuh, tapi kau juga bersekutu dengan Malaikat, jadi aku tak mau mendengar kau yang sudah menjadi pembicara kotor tentang Iblis! Bukan hanya itu, tapi kau menyuruhku untuk bicara pada si peniru!? Itu sudah cukup untuk omong kosongmu!"

Aku membuat desahan dan mengatakannya pada Cruzerey.

"Seperti kau dalam posisi untuk mengatakan itu. kalian, Khaos Brigade, memiliki orang orang sesat berbahaya bagi tiga kekuatan besar."

Dia membuat senyum.

"Kami tak bekerjasama. Kami menggunakan mereka. Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat yang dibenci tak ubahnya alat yang kita gunakan demi kita Iblis. Saling memahami? Kedamaian? Tidak! Kami, Maou, adalah orang orang yang harus menjadi Raja di dunia! Dengan memakai kekuatan Ophis kami akan menghancurkan dunia, dan menciptakan dunia baru bagi Iblis! Karena itu, kalian para Maou peniru sudah menghalangi kami!"

Ah, ini tidak bagus. Itu adalah pikiran para boss penjahat yang sering muncul dalam buku. Para Iblis sudah dalam bahaya untuk mempertahankan spesies mereka, tapi apa yang orang orang ini pikirkan...?

Sirzechs, pikiranmu mungkin tengah campur aduk, tapi kau sudah bekerja bagus sebagai Raja, tahu? Karena Maou lama adalah tipe orang orang semacam ini, para Iblis terus menuju jalan kehancuran diri. Pikiran mereka. Keyakinan mereka. Mereka tidak cocok. Lubang diantara kedua sisi terlalu lebar, dan tak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki. Sirzechs kemudian mengatakannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Cruzerey. Aku hanya ingin melindungi bibit bibit Iblis. Aku harus melindungi rakyat sipil, kalau tidak spesies kita tak akan bertahan lama. Aku tak peduli meski kau menyebutku naif. Aku ingin membawa anak anak pada masa depan mereka.—Kita tak memerlukan perang di Dunia Bawah saat ini."

"Naif! Itu adalah alasan yang sangat bodoh! Apa kau pikir itu akan menjadi akhir para Iblis!? Iblis mencuri roh manusia, kita seret mereka ke neraka, dan kita eksis untuk melenyapkan Tuhan dan Malaikat! Tak perlu negosiasi lagi! Sirzechs! Raja palsu dengan keramah tamahan palsu!—Seorang Lucifer! Maou! Mereka adalah makhluk yang melenyapkan segalanya! Biarpun kau memiliki [Power of Destruction], kenapa kau tak menggunakannya pada Malaikat Jatuh di sampingmu!? Sudah kuduga, kau tak memiliki hak menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai Maou! Aku, Cruzerey Asmodeus, yang merupakan Maou sejati akan melenyapkanmu!"

Itulah akhir dari Sirzechs yang merupakan Maou saat ini dan keturunan dari Maou-lama. Sirzechs kemudian berbicara pada Ophis.

"...Ophis. Apa negosiasi denganmu juga mustahil?"

"Hanya kalau kau memakan ularku, dan membuat sumpah padaku. Satu hal lagi. Serahkan hak kepemilikan terhadap celah dimensional disekitar Dunia Bawah. Aku akan mengambil semua itu."

—Jadi dia menginginkan kepatuhan dari Dunia Bawah huh.

Tak mungkin seorang Maou yang membawa Dunia Bawah di punggungnya akan menerima itu dengan mudah. Sirzechs melihat ke atas dan menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya...matanya berisi kebekuan yang membuatku bergidik. Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau Cruzerey menjauhkan dirinya, dan menciptakan blok kekuatan Iblis raksasa di kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Itu dia! Itu lebih mudah dipahami, Sirzechs!"

Cruzerey mengharapkan hal ini sepanjang waktu...Sirzechs, sejak awal kata katamu tak mungkin bisa mencapainya. Meski begitu, kau masih ingin berdiskusi dengannya huh.—Pemikiranmu. Dan pemikiran seluruh Dunia Bawah.

Sirzechs mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan kemudian mengacungkannya ke atas. Kekuatan Iblis berkumpul disana. Kekuatan Iblis Sirzechs mulai memberi aura irreguler.—itu [Power of Destruction]. Sirzechs kemudian mengatakannya dengan nada kuat.

"Cruzerey, aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia Bawah sebagai Maou."

"Kau! Jangan berani memakai nama Maou!"

Cruzerey melepaskan kekuatan Iblis besar dari kedua tangannya. Sirzechs tak bergeming, dan mengubah kekuatan Iblis di telapak tangannya menjadi beberapa bola kecil dan dia kemudian menembakkannya ke depan.

BANG! GUUUUN!

Kekuatan Iblis Cruzerey lenyap setelah menyentuh kekuatan Iblis Sirzechs seolah digiling sampai habis. Kekuatan Iblis yang Sirzechs lepaskan bergerak seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri dan melenyapkan semua serangan Cruzerey. Sirzechs sendiri mengelak atau memakai mantra pertahanan untuk serangan yang tak bisa dia lenyapkan. Salah satu bola [Power of Destruction] masuk ke dalam mulut Cruzerey.

DON!

Cruzerey nampak membengkak sekali. Saat sudah tenang, di saat yang sama kekuatan Iblis Cruzerey menurun drastis!—Apa Sirzechs menyingkirkan ular yang Cruzerey telah makan?

Sirzechs kemudian mengatakannya.

"—[Rune the Extinct]. Aku sudah menyingkirkan ular Ophis di dalam perutmu.—Dengan ini kau takkan bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan luar biasa."

Dengan menjadikan ular yang menjadi basis peningkatan kekuatannya, kepercayaan dirinya sejak tadi menghilang dan sekarang dia nampak tidak sabaran. Sirzechs menyerang. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat itu.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Sirzechs dipilih sebagai Maou.—Kekuatan [Power of Destruction] yang sangat dahsyat. Ia melenyapkan apa saja yang mengenainya. Bahkan tak menyisakan bekas sama sekali. Penghancuran absolut. Biarpun kecil, namun ia memiliki kekuatan menakjubkan. Dia tak berlebihan memakai [Power of Destruction] yang absolut, dia juga tak meningkatkan massanya, dia mempertahankannya dalam ukuran kecil, dan dia mampu mengendalikan kekuatan itu seperti organ tubuhnya sendiri. Sebuah teknik yang memerlukan kendali rumit dan level bakat tinggi. Sirzechs memiliki semua itu.

"Sialan kau! Seperti kau! Dan seperti Vali! Kenapa mereka yang membawa nama "Lucifer" diberkahi dengan kekuatan, namun kalian berdua justru menentang kami!?"

Cruzerey mencoba melepaskan lebih banyak tembakan sambil mengutuk.

KUUBAN!

—Namun salah satu bola menyentuh perut Cruzerey, dan memusnahkan seluruh perutnya. Walaupun kecil, [Power of Destruction] itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. Momen ia menyentuhnya, ia melenyapkan apapun di sekelilingnya.

"...K-Kenapa...Maou asli harus kalah dengan Maou peniru..."

Dengan darah muncrat dari mulutnya, Cruzerey menitikkan air mata darah. Sirzechs menutup matanya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke sisi dengan perlahan.

Momen itu, seluruh tubuh Cruzerey dimangsa habis oleh beberapa bola yang mengapung di langit.


	15. Chapter 15

Tempat dimana kami tiba adalah...kuil yang terletak di ujung terdalam. Saat kami masuk kedalam, terdapat sesuatu yang nampak seperti perangkat raksasa.

Itu adalah perangkat melingkar yang terukir di dinding, terdapat banyak berlian di beberapa bagiannya, ia juga memiliki tulisan dan simbol simbol padanya.

Apa ini mencerminkan semacam lingkaran sihir?

Kemudian aku berteriak setelah melihat pusat dari perangkat itu.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia tengah terikat di bagian tengah perangkat! Menilai dari kondisinya, nampaknya dia tidak terluka! Pakaiannya juga sepertinya tak ada yang sobek! Aku senang! Syukurlah dia tak mengalami luka!

"Kalian akhirnya datang."

Seorang yang muncul dari balik perangkat adalah Diodora Astaroth. Senyum lembutnya meningkatkan kemarahanku! Aku memulai penghitungan Balance Breakerku! Saat penghitungan berakhir, aku akan menghajar Diodora! Dalam kecepatan penuh! Aku akan menembus wajah orang itu!

"...Ise-san?"

Asia memandang kemari setelah mendengar suaraku.—Matanya bengkak. Dia tengah menangis. Dan matanya begitu merah sampai memberitahuku kalau dia sudah meneteskan banyak air mata. Saat aku melihat itu, aku memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"...Diodora, apa kau sudah memberitahu segalanya pada Asia?"

Hal hal yang Freed katakan pada kami sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tak boleh Asia dengar. Namun Diodora hanya tersenyum oleh pertanyaan yang kuajukan.

"Ya. Aku memberitahu segalanya pada Asia. Fufufu, aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu juga. momen saat dia memasang ekspresi terbaik. Wajah yang Asia tampilkan saat menyadari segalanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku adalah yang terbaik. Lihat, bahkan aku sudah merekamnya di video. Haruskah aku memainkannya? Dia memasang wajah menakjubkan. Ekspresi wanita yang berhubungan dengan Gereja saat terpuruk, tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menontonnya, aku tak pernah merasa bosan."

Asia mulai terisak.

"Tapi kupikir itu saja masih kurang. Asia masih menyimpan harapan di dalamnya. Ya, aku berbicara soal kalian. Khusunya Sekiryuutei menjijikkan disana. Karena kau menolong Asia, rencanaku menjadi gagal. Wanita Malaikat Jatuh itu...Reynalle. Aku seharusnya muncul dan membunuh Reynalle, setelah dia membunuh Asia dan aku berencana mereinkarnasi dia menjadi budakku. Kupikir kau takkan menang, biarpun kau ikut campur. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau kau adalah Sekiryuutei. Itu kebetulan yang sangat menarik. Berkat itu rencanaku tertunda, namun dia akhirnya kembali padaku. Sekarang aku bisa menikmati Asia."

"Diam!"

Bahkan aku tak bisa percaya betapa rendahnya nada bicaraku. Aku menganggapnya penjahat. Sesuatu yang kalian anggap instingku. Ini ekspresi kabur, namun aku merasakan hal sama yang kurasakan dari Raiser juga datang darinya.

Tidak, bukan itu. Dia bukan penjahat, tapi sampah yang jauh lebih buruk dari penjahat! Bukan, dia cecunguk! Bajingan seperti ini berbicara soal cinta pada Asia!

Aku bahkan lebih marah ketimbang waktu saat Vali berkata dia akan membunuh orangtuaku. Bahkan saat aku sudah di batas ketahananku, Diodora tak menghentikan kata kata memuakkannya.

"Asia masih perawan, kan? Aku suka melatih mereka dari perawan, dan aku benci kalau dia sudah "digunakan" oleh Sekiryuutei."

Orang ini...

"AH, tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk NTR dari Sekiryuutei."

Aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku kecuali aku menghajar orang ini habis habisan...

"Mungkin akan bagus untuk berhubungan seks secara paksa dengannya selagi dia meneriakkan namamu..."

"Diaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Sesuatu meledak di dalam diriku.

"Diodoraaaaaaaaa! Kau! Kau satu satunya yang tak bisa kuampuni!"

Aku terselimuti dalam aura merah, dan sekarang aku terbungkus oleh pelat armor yang memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei di dalamnya. Mungkin Sacred Gear merespon perasaanku, aku berubah ke Balance Breaker sebelum penghitungan dua menit.

"Buchou, semuanya, tolong jangan ikut campur!"

"Ise. Kita akan mengalahkannya bersama.—Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sepertinya kami tak bisa menghentikanmu.—Jangan menahan dirimu, oke?"

Buchou memberiku jawaban terbaik. Ya, itulah yang aku rencanakan!

"Ddraig, bisakah kau mendengarku?"

[Ada apa partner]

"Biarkan aku berbuat sesukaku untuk hari ini saja!"

[...Baiklah.]

Melihat aku, Diodora tertawa kegirangan. Seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti dalam aura merah gelap.

"Ahahahaha! Hebat! Jadi inikah Sekiryuutei! Tapi aku juga bertambah kuat! Dengan ular yang Ophis berikan padaku! Aku bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menyalakan api dari booster di punggungku, dan menutup jarak kami dalam serbuan seketika.

BANG!

Aku memukul keras ke perut Diodora sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...Gaa!"

Tubuh Diodora terhuyung. Wajahnya terdistorsi seolah menerima rasa sakit ekstrim. Sepertinya dia tak bisa bereaksi dengan kecepatanku. Aku menekan maju tinjuku, dan mencoba menghancurkan organ dalamnya!

GOUGH...

Diodora memuntahkan benda di dalam perutnya disertai darah. Aku bertanya sambil menarik mundur tinjuku.

"Inikah pembunuhan seketika yang kau bicarakan?"

Diodora melangkah mundur sambil memegangi perutnya. Ekspresinya tak membawa kepercayaan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Ku! Hanya begini saja! Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi! Kerabat darah dari Maou Beelzebub saat ini!"

Diodora mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, dan membuat banyak peluru kekuatan Iblis.

"Tak mungkin darah ningrat sepertiku akan kalah pada Iblis tereinkarnasi rendahan, vulgar, dan menjijikkan sepertimu!"

Tak terhitung jumlah peluru kekuatan Iblis Diodora menghujaniku seperti hujan deras. Aku hanya berjalan ke arahnya tanpa mengelak sama sekali. Aku memantulkan peluru dengan tanganku, dan aku menutup jarak dengannya. Biarpun peluru menghantam armorku, aku terus bergerak maju tanpa peduli.

Terima kasih, paman Tannin. Siksaan yang sudah kau berikan ternyata sangat berguna. Musuhku seharusnya lebih kuat dari Buchou, tapi semua serangannya sama sekali tak menakutkan.

[Itu benar. Latihan dengan Dragon King sudah melatih tubuhmu dengan baik. Dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri kau tak bisa menunjukkan hasil, tapi tanpa pembatasan kau bisa melepaskan seluruh kekuatanmu. Ketahanan armormu lebih stabil dari waktu pertandingan melawan Sitri.]

Ya, Ddraig. Aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhku saat melawan Saji. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dan dengan orang ini sebagai lawanku, aku bisa memukulnya dengan hasrat membunuh.

[Dari segi pertarungan kekuatan sederhana, kau sudah jadi lawan yang sulit saat ini.]

Saat aku tiba tepat di hadapannya, Diodora berhenti menyerang dan mencoba mengambil jarak.

GON!

Aku menyalakan booster di punggungku dan segera mengejar Diodora. Kemudian dia menciptakan banyak perisai pelindung.

"Kelihatan lebih tipis dari perisai pelindung Vali."

BREAK!

Tinjuku menghancurkan semua perisai pertahanannya dengan mudah.

HIT!

Kemudian aku meninju wajahnya! Aku akhirnya melakukannya! Tak ada pukulan yang lebih membuatku lega selain ini! Karena dampak pukulanku, Diodora terbanting ke tanah. Wajahnya berdarah, dan dia matanya nampak berair.

"...Itu sakit. Itu sakit. Itu sakit! Kenapa! Kekuatan Iblisku mengenaimu! Aku seharusnya sudah meningkatkan kekuatanku secara drastis dengan kekuatan Ophis!"

Aku mengejar tubuh Diodora...dan memukulnya dengan tinjuku yang terselimuti aura tebal! Pukulan telak ke perutnya!

"Guha! Gaha!"

Kemudian memukul wajahnya! Belum selesai! Aku mengumpulkan aura di tangan kananku, dan aku mencoba memukulnya dengan aura sangat padat!

"Aku takkan dikalahkan oleh naga busuk sialan sepertimu!"

Diodora mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan, dan menciptakan dinding aura tebal.

BANG! BREAK! BREAK!

Tinjuku menghantam dinding, dan seranganku terhenti.

Ini...kenapa bisa begini!

"Ahahahahahaha! Apa kau lihat!? Aku punya kekuatan Iblis lebih tinggi dari kau! Tak mungkin idiot kekuatan Sekiryuutei sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku!"

Aku kemudian menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei di depan Diodora yang tersenyum.

"-Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan kekuatan seorang idiot kekuatan?"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aura dalam jumlah besar meledak dari booster, dan dampak seranganku meningkat.

BANG!

Retakan kecil tercipta di dinding. Dan kemudian...

BREAK!

Dinding itu musnah dengan tinjuku yang sudah diperkuat.

"Maaf. Aku ini idiot kekuatan, jadi aku hanya bisa memakai kekuatanku seperti ini. Tapi kalau kau adalah lawanku, maka ini saja sudah cukup."

"Hee."

Diodora mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"Jangan buat Asia kami menangis!"

Aku melepaskan tinjuku padanya sambil berteriak!

CRUSH!

Aku meremukkan dan membengkokkan tangan kiri Diodora yang diacungkan ke depan, dan dari sana aku mengarahkan tinjuku ke arah wajahnya!

HIT!

Tinjuku menghantam wajahnya! Dengan seranganku, Diodora melayang dan menghantam salah satu pilar. Diodora yang jatuh ke tanah bangkit dan kemudian berteriak.

"Ini pasti bohong! Tak mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan! Aku menang dari Agares! Aku juga berniat menang dari Bael! Tak mungkin aku kalah pada pewaris tak berbakat dari Great-King! Gremory yang memiliki rasa perhatian besar bahkan bukan lawanku! Aku Diodora dari keluarga Astaroth!"

Saat Diodora mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, banyak objek bundar runcing terbuat dari kekuatan Iblis muncul di hadapanku. Objek runcing itu semuanya mengarah padaku, dan datang ke arahku seperti misil!

-Aku takkan bisa menghindari semua ini!

Aku merendahkan kepalaku, atau aku melompat ke sisi untuk menghindarinya. Namun ada batas untuk itu. Aku menangkis benda benda tajam itu dengan pukulan atau tendangan. Pucuk salah satu objek menjeratku, dan melingkar disekitarku seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri.

CRACK!

Ia menyerbu ke arahku menemukan bagian paling tipis dari armor, dan menghancurkannya untuk menembus tubuhku!

Sial...itu sakit! Jadi dia mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis ke bagian pucuk, dan membuka lubang kecil di armor dengan itu. karena dia tak bisa menghadapiku dari depan, dia memutuskan mengincar satu poin huh...

Tapi, belum! Aku memakai kedua tanganku untuk mencabut benda tajam itu! karena aku mencabutnya dengan paksa, darahku menetes di tanah. Diodora mencoba melakukan serangan yang sama lagi jadi aku memakai boosterku untuk memperpendek jarak dengannya dan melepaskan tendanganku.

CRUSH...

Suara keras menggema sepanjang kuil. Tendanganku menghantam paha kiri Diodora dan sepertinya sudah menghancurkan tulangnya.

"Sialaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Diodora yang memasang ekspresi kesakitan mengacungkan tangannya ke arahku dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis dengan cepat. Dia mencoba menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dengan level tertingginya. Aku juga mengarahkan tanganku padanya. aku mengumpulkan aura ke tanganku!

DOOOOOOOOOON!

Cahaya merah tertembak dari tanganku, dan kekuatan Iblis besar juga tertembak dari tangan Diodora.

DOOOOOOOOON!

Tembakan kami saling bertabrakan dan mendorong satu sama lain...

Namun hanya seperti ini saja...kau takkan bisa menghentikanku!

"Gooooooooooooo!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang telah ditingkatkan oleh Sacred Gearku menyalur ke dalamnya, dan kekuatan Dragon shotku meningkat!

DON!

Dragon shotku memusnahkan serangannya dan terus melaju ke sisinya. Aura Nagaku yang melewatinya menciptakan lubang besar di salah satu bagian kuil, ia menembus dinding dan terus melaju keluar.

Meski begitu, dia masih mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblisnya...

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menghantam tinjuku ke lantai. Kuil bergetar kuat. Matanya berkedut saat dia melihat kawah raksasa di lantai. Diodora bergetar kuat dengan gigi bergemeretakan. Aku sengaja melewatkan serangan itu. Aku bisa saja menghabisinya dengan itu...sial. Aku terlalu baik hati...

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan mencengkeramnya.

Aku membuka bagian topeng helmku, dan memelototinya dengan wajahku terekspos sembari memancakan aura merah dengan kuat.

"Jangan coba coba mendekati Asia lagi! lain kali kau muncul di hadapan kami lagi, maka waktu itu aku akan benar benar menghabisimu!"

Mata Diodora berubah menjadi warna ketakutan...

[Partner. Hatinya sudah hancur.—Matanya seperti orang orang yang sudah dikuasai oleh rasa takut terhadap Naga.]

...Begitu, Ddraig. Aku melepaskan Diodora. Dia hanya menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Ise, kenapa kamu tak menghabisinya saja?"

Xenovia menanyaiku sambil mengacungkan Ascalon pada Diodora. Matanya nampak sangat berbahaya! Ini gawat. Hasrat membunuhnya mencapai MAX.

"Dia mungkin mendekati Asia lagi. Bukankah lebih baik demi masa depan kalau kita potong kepalanya disini?"

Xenovia serius. Kalau aku atau Buchou setuju, maka dia akan memenggal kepala Diodora. Tapi aku menggeleng kepalaku ke sisi.

"...Orang ini juga kerabat dari Maou saat ini. Biarpun dia berpihak pada teroris, nanti akan membuat masalah bagi Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama kalau kita membunuhnya. Aku sudah puas menghajarnya."

Buchou mengangkat alisnya kemudian menutup matanya. Buchou marah padanya, namun dia pasti memutuskan untuk membiarkan para golongan atas memutuskan hukuman Diodora.

Xenovia nampak sangat menyesal, namun dia menusukkan Ascalon ke lantai. Dia melakukan itu untuk membuang semua kemarahannya.

"...Aku paham. Kalau Ise mengatakan itu maka aku akan berhenti.—Namun."

"Ya, itu benar."

Xenovia dan aku mengacungkan pedang dan tinju kami ke arah Diodora.

""Jangan coba mendekat atau berbicara dengan Asia lagi!""

Dengan kata kata kami berisi hasrat membunuh, Diodora menggeleng kepalanya berkali kali dengan mata penuh rasa takut. Saat kami melepaskan Diodora, kami berjalan ke arah Asia.

"Asia!"

Beserta denganku, teman temanku juga berkumpul di sekitar perangkat.

"Ise-san!"

Aku dengan lembut menepuk kepala Asia.

"Kami datang untuk menolongmu, Asia. Hahaha, aku sudah berjanji kan. kalau aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Mungkin karena dia merasa lega, Asia mulai meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Tak apa apa. Setelah kami menolong Asia, kami akan kabur ke basemen kuil, dan menunggu sampai Sensei dan yang lain mengurus segalanya.

-Namun tak lama kemudian, ekspresi Kiba berubah.

"...Aku tak bisa melepas pengekang di tubuhnya."

Apa!? Mustahil!? Aku mencoba melepaskan pengekang yang menghubungkan Asia dan perangkat...

"Sial! Tak bisa dilepas!"

Tetap tak bisa dilepas bahkan dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei! Kami semua mencoba melepas pengekang di tubuh Asia, biarpun kami mencoba memotongnya dengan Pedang Suci Iblis atau Pedang Suci atau bahkan memakai kekuatan Iblis, tetap tak bergeming! Pengekang apa ini!? Apa ini dibuat secara spesial!?

Kemudian Diodora mengatakannya dengan suara sangat kecil.

"...Percuma saja. Perangkat itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali karena mekanismenya, namun itu dibuat supaya tak berhenti kecuali kalian memakainya sekali.—ia takkan berhenti kecuali kemampuan Asia diaktifkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Perangkat itu adalah salah satu dinding pelindung khusus yang dibuat oleh pengguna Longinus. Dinding pelindung kuat yang melapisi arena ini juga dibuat olehnya. [Dimension Lost] adalah Sacred Gear tipe perisai pelindung. Dengan si pengguna di tengahnya, ia menyebarkan kabut tanpa batas. Ia bisa menyegel apa saja di dalam zonanya dan bahkan bisa menteleport ke dimensi lain. Saat ia mencapai Balance Breaker, ia mengubah kemampuannya dimana ia bisa menciptakan perangkat dinding pelindung apapun yang si pengguna inginkan.—[Dimension Create]. Dinding pelindung yang dibuat tak bisa dihentikan kecuali diaktifkan baik baik sekali lagi."

Kiba kemudian mempertanyakan Diodora.

"Apa yang diperlukan untuk pengaktifan, dan apa kemampuan dari perangkat ini?"

"...Yang diperlukan oleh pengaktifan adalah aku atau seseorang yang berkaitan dengan kami memberi sinyal untuk mulai, atau kalau aku dikalahkan. Kemampuan dinding pelindung ini adalah meningkatkan orang yang dikekang di dalamnya, dalam hal ini Asia, dan membalik efeknya."

-membalik?

Tunggu dulu...lalu aku memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan buruk...dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri, kemampuan penyembuh Asia dibalik dan...

Kiba sepertinya juga menyadarinya, dan dia mempertanyakan sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan jarak efeknya?"

"...Arena ini, dan ruang pengawasan dimana para pengamat berada."

-!

Semua orang terkejut pada jawaban itu! ini gawat! Kemampuan Sacred Gear Asia dalam menyembuhkan itu hebat! Ia bahkan bisa menyembuhkan Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis! Kalau itu diperkuat dan dibalik, dan kalau jarak efeknya adalah sepanjang arena ini dan ruang pengawasan...!

"...Para pemimpin dari tiap tiap golongan akan dilenyapkan...!"

Kami menjadi pucat oleh kebenaran mengejutkan itu! kalau itu terjadi di seluruh Dunia manusia, Dunai Bawah dan Surga akan mendapat masalah serius!

"Jadi mereka memikirkan rencana itu seperti pertandingan melawan kaichou!"

Diodora menggeleng kepalanya oleh keraguanku.

"...Tidak. sepertinya kemungkinan tentang itu sudah diprediksi sejak dulu. Kecuali, karena orang orang dalam kelompok Sitri memakainya, rencana itu terbukti akan bekerja..."

Wajah Buchou berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Pengkhianat dalam Malaikat Jatuh tetap ada dalam organisasi dan membiarkan Sona meminjam "Pembalik". Sehingga mereka mengumpulkan data dari itu dan menggunakannya!"

...Keluarga Glasya Labolas. Pertandingan melawan Sitri. Diodora. Jadi Khaos Brigade berada di balik semua ini...

Sial. Jadi perangkat terbuat dari Longinus ini adalah seseorang yang termasuk dalam Khaos Brigade!

Ddraig, tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan ini? Kau juga Longinus kan?

[Tidak, Dimension Lost adalah Longinus berperingkat lebih tinggi dari Boosted Gear. Dan kalau ia mencapai Balance Breaker, ia hampir tak terkalahkan. Ingat itu baik baik. Longinus yang lebih kuat dari Boosted Gear yang pernah ada.]

Dari semua tempat, kenapa si brengsek dengan Sacred Gear tangguh itu ada di dalam Khaos Brigade!?

"...Sial! Sialan...! Apa yang harus kita..."

Aku menjadi frustasi dan menghajar lantai. Dan kemudian Asia berkata...

"Ise-san, hancurkan ini beserta..."

"Jangan katakan hal bodoh! Kalau kamu mengatakan itu lagi, maka aku akan kesal! Aku takkan memaafkanmu Asia, biarpun itu kamu!"

"T-T-Tapi kalau terus begini, Sensei dan Michael-sama akan...dengan kekuatanku...kalau itu terjadi maka lebih baik aku..."

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Asia dan mengatakannya secara tegas padanya.

"Aku...! Aku...! Aku membuat sumpah kalau aku takkan membuat Asia sedih lagi! karena itu aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu! aku akan melindungimu! Ya, pasti! Aku pasti akan melindungi Asia!"

Aku berteriak. Tapi aku serius. Aku pasti akan melindungi Asia!

"Ise-san..."

Asia juga menjadi emosional dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Lalu aku mengatakannya pada Asia dengan senyum.

"Karena itu mari kita pulang bersama. Ibu dan Ayah sedang menunggu di rumah. Mari pulang ke rumah kita."

GUUUUUUUUUUN!

Perangkat itu mulai aktif dengan tenang! Sial! Ternyata sudah dimulai!

Kami menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dan kekuatan Naga ke arah perangkat itu lagi...namun tak sedikitpun tergores.

Jadi inikah kekuatan Longinus yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi dari Boosted Gear!

...Tidak. Tunggu...

Aku kemudian memikirkan sesuatu. Aku menatap Asia. Ya, benda ini melekat secara langsung pada Asia!

"Ddraig, aku percaya padamu."

[Apa maksudmu, partner?]

Ddraig bertanya dengan heran, dan aku kemudian menyentuh pengekang pada Asia. Kalau mustahil memakai kekuatan Ddraig secara langsung, bagaimana dengan teknik spesial yang diperkuat kekuatan Ddraig dalam imajinasiku?

"Asia. Aku mau minta maaf dulu."

"Eh?"

Asia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut...tapi ini semua demi menyelamatkan Asia.

Maafkan aku!

"Meningkatlah! Hasrat seksualku! Hasrat duniawiku!—Dress Break! Balance Breaker-Boost Version!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Semua berlian di armorku bersinar merah, dan kekuatan mengalir ke dalam tanganku yang menyentuh pengekang.

Yang kubayangkan adalah tubuh telanjang Asia! Ya, penampilan saat dia terlahir tanpa mengenakan apa apa! Aku menyimpan itu di otakku sebelumnya! Aku mengingat itu dan membayangkannya kuat kuat sambil mimisan!

Kulit putih lembut dan sensitif! Tubuh lembut! Sungguh indah! Warna pink...! Putiiiiiiiiing!

Kemudian...

BREAK! BREAK! TEAR!

Suara logam yang pecah...dan suara pakaian yang diledakkan! Pengekang di tubuh Asia musnah, dan di saat yang sama busana sisternya juga meletus.

"Iya!"

Asia segera menundukkan badannya!

MIMISAN!

Melihat tubuh telanjang Asia-chan yang masih tumbuh, darah mengucur deras dari hidungku. Ya! Bahkan hari ini, Oppai Asia-chan begitu putih dan cantik!

GUUUUUUUUUUUN...

Mungkin karena Asia terlepas dari perangkat, perangkat itu juga berhenti.

"Ara ara."

Akeno-san membuatkan Asia pakaian dengan cepat memakai kekuatan Iblisnya.

Buchou kemudian mengetuk armorku dan berkata.

"Bagaimana kamu mendapat ide kalau Dress Break bisa menghancurkannya? Bisakah itu menghancurkan apa saja yang melekat pada tubuh wanita?"

"A-Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi pengekang ada di kaki dan tangannya, jadi kupikir itu bisa dihitung sebagai bagian pakaiannya. Aku kemudian mengingat tubuh telanjang Asia di dalam kepalaku, dan membayangkan dengan serius kalau aku ingin mengubahnya ke kondisi itu. Mungkin itu takkan bekerja kalau aku melakukannya secara normal. Kupikir aku berhasil karena aku dalam mode Balance Breaker dan karena aku meningkatkannya dengan Boost Version. Rasanya aku sudah berhasil melewati zona abu abu."

Aku membuat penjelasan seperti itu, tapi kupikir memang seperti itu. bahkan Buchou memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Hmm, mungkin imajinasi dan ide ide liar Ise juga menjadi faktornya."

Yang pasti, Asia sudah selamat! Aku juga menghancurkan perangkat itu! Diodora juga sudah kalah! Dan kami semua berhasil! Hasrat liarku sudah menolong kawan kawanku! Ya! Berarti misi telah terselesaikan!

"Ise-san!"

"Asia!"

Asia yang mengenakan busana sister baru segera memelukku! Hiks...rasanya memalukan karena aku dipeluk selagi mengenakan armor, tapi aku senang Asia sudah kembali!

"Aku mempercayaimu...kalau Ise-san akan datang menyelamatkanku."

"Tentu saja. Tapi maafkan aku. Kamu mendengar hal menyakitkan kan?"

Asia menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi dan kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum.

"Aku tak apa apa. Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku memiliki Ise-san di sisiku."

Hiks! Dia sungguh gadis yang berbesar hati! Ugh! Onii-sama ini takkan membiarkanmu menikahi siapapun juga! Aku akan menyayanginya selama dia bersamaku!

Xenovia juga mulai terisak.

"Asia! Aku senang! Kalau kamu sampai lenyap, aku..."

Asia tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata Xenovia.

"Aku takkan pergi lagi. karena Ise-san dan Xenovia-san akan menyelamatkanku."

"Ya! Aku akan melindungimu! Pasti!"

Oh, teman terbaik tengah berpelukan. Persahabatan Asia dan Xenovia begitu indah. Kiba dan aku...persetan, mana sudi aku memeluk Kiba!

"Buchou-san, semuanya. Terima kasih banyak, sudah menolongku..."

Asia membungkuk dan semua orang meresponnya dengan senyum. Kali ini Buchou memeluknya dan dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

"Asia. Tak apa apa kalau kamu tak memanggilku Buchou di rumah, tahu? Kamu bisa menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuanmu."

"-! Ya! Rias-Oneesama!"

Buchou dan Asia berpelukan. Sungguh adegan emosional!

"Aku sangat senaaaaaaaaaaang! Aku begitu senaaaaaaaaaaang Asia-senpai kembali!"

Gasper juga menangis dengan keras. Ah, kepalanya bahkan sampai harus ditepuk tepuk oleh Koneko-chan. Ah, sepertinya kami bisa pulang dengan aman. Perangkat sudah hancur, jadi ini sudah berakhir. Mungkin aku harus melepaskan armorku sekali kami bersembunyi di basemen. Mungkin lebih baik berada dalam armor ini sampai menit menit terakhir. Akan menyeramkan kalau seseorang datang dan menyerang kami.

"Sekarang. Asia, mari kita pulang ke rumah."

"Ya! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus berdoa."

Asia sepertinya sedang berdoa ke arah angkasa.

"Asia, apa yang kamu doakan?"

Asia lalu mengatakannya dengan malu malu.

"Itu rahasia."

Asia berlari ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

FLASH!

Kemudian sesuatu yang sangat menyilaukan muncul. Saat aku melihat, Asia tengah dikelilingi pilar cahaya. Saat pilar cahaya lenyap...

"...Asia?"

Tak ada siapapun disana.

Tuhan. Bisa tolong kabulkan permohonanku?

Mohon Lindungi Ise-san selamanya.

Dan juga...

Mohon izinkan aku terus hidup bersama Ise-san...


	16. Chapter 16

Kami tak paham apa yang baru terjadi selama beberapa saat. Tidak, bahkan sekarang aku masih tak paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ise-kun mengalahkan Diodora Astaroth dan menghancurkan perangkat yang terbuat dari Longinus, dan kami berhasil menyelamatkan Asia-san. Aku, Kiba Yuuto, dan kelompok tengah mencoba meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kemudian pada saat itu, Asia-san lenyap ke dalam cahaya terang.

...Apa yang baru terjadi?

"Sebuah objek yang terbuat dari Longinus lenyap dari serangan Longinus, huh. Pemakai-Kabut sialan, dia sengaja menahan dirinya. Lebih baik kita susun ulang rencana ini."

Suara tak familiar. Saat aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, seorang pria yang tak kukenal tengah mengapung di langit. Dia mengenakan armor ringan yang terpasang jubah padanya.

...Jumlah aura macam apa ini yang seolah olah membekukan seluruh tubuhku...

Buchou kemudian bertanya pada pria itu.

"...Siapa kau?"

"Ini pertamakali aku menemuimu, adik perempuan dari Maou palsu menyebalkan. Namaku adalah Shalba Beelzebub. Penerus sejati dari Maou Beelzebub Agung sejati. Aku berbeda dari kerabat Maou palsu yang tadi kalian lawan. Diodora Astaroth, aku meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu dan lihat situasimu saat ini. Dalam pertandingan melawan Agares, kau memakai ular Ophis tanpa izin dariku dan musuh jadi memprediksi rencana kita. Kau sungguh tolol."

-Beelzebub lama!

Di saat seperti ini! Sepertinya otak dari semua teror ini yang Azazel-sensei sebutkan sebelumnya sudah menunjukkan dirinya...

Kemudian Diodora Astaroth mulai memohon pada keturunan Beelzebub lama...Shalba Beelzebub.

"Shalba! Mohon bantu aku! Kalau aku bersamamu, kita bisa membunuh Sekiryuutei! Kalau Maou-lama dan Maou saat ini menggabungkan kekuatan..."

STAB!

Serangan cahaya yang ditembakkan dari tangan Shalba merobek dada Diodora.

"Sia sia saja. Aku bahkan memberitahumu kekuatan dari Sacred Gear gadis itu namun kau tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Itu menjelaskan betapa tak bergunanya dirimu."

Shalba mengatakan itu sambil tertawa.

Diodora berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap.—Kekuatan cahaya? Kemampuan yang mirip dengan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh? Atau apakah Khaos Brigade memiliki penelitian tentang bagaimana Iblis bisa memakai kekuatan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh?

Aku kemudian melihat perangkat aneh di tangan Shalba.

...Apa itu perangkat yang sudah menciptakan cahaya itu?

Berarti Asia-san sudah...nampaknya semua orang disini juga sudah menyadarinya. Tubuh Xenovia berguncang dalam kemarahan.

"Sekarang, adik perempuan Sirzechs. Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi aku ingin kau mati disini. Alasannya sederhana. Yakni menghancurkan setiap kerabat darah dari Maou saat ini."

Shalba mengatakannya dengan suara dingin. Matanya juga terisi oleh kebencian. Dia pasti memiliki kebencian besar terhadap Maou saat ini. Kekuasaan dan Kebangsawanan, dan kursi Maou telah dirampas darinya, dan mereka didesak sampai ke ujung Dunia Bawah sehingga kebencian mereka pasti sangat dalam.

"Jadi kau bermaksud membunuh Glasya Labolas, Astaroth, dan kami, Gremory."

Shalba menyipitkan matanya oleh ucapan Buchou.

"Itu benar. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan. Kami, penerus sejati, disebut "lama" oleh orang orang macam kalian, kerabat para Maou saat ini, dan itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa kuterima."

Shalba membuat desahan.

"Rencana kami berakhir dengan ini. Ini kekalahan kami. Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Boosted Gear, Longinus kelas menengah, akan menang melawan [Dimension Lost], Longinus kelas tinggi. Aku hanya bisa katakan kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tak kami antisipasi. Juga, kami mendapat hasil signifikan untuk terorisme di masa depan, jadi aku sudah puas dengan ini. Cruzerey mati tapi itu takkan jadi masalah.—Selama aku masih aktif, kami masih bisa bergerak maju bahkan tanpa Vali. Beelzebub sejati sungguh hebat. Sekarang, sebagai kenang kenanganku sebelum kembali...Adik perempuan Sirzechs, aku akan membuatmu mati."

"Kau tak menantang Maou saat ini secara langsung, namun membunuh kerabat mereka, sungguh pengecut!"

"Itu juga tak apa apa. Aku akan bunuh keluarga dari Maou saat ini terlebih dulu. Tak akan ada artinya kalau kami tak membuat mereka merasakan keputus asaan."

"-Pecundang! Selain itu, kejahatan karena sudah membunuh Asia! Aku pasti takkan mengampunimu!"

Buchou mengamuk, dan dia meningkatkan aura merah di tubuhnya hingga batas. Akeno-san juga memasang ekspresi kemarahan, dan dia mulai memancarkan [Holy-Lightning] di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku juga tak berniat memaafkannya! Asia-san...akhirnya bisa lepas dari masa lalunya yang kesepian! Seorang yang dia cintai, Ise-kun, mengakhirinya dengan melalui semua rintangan! Ia akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan kebahagiaannya saat ini!

Dan seorang di hadapan kami mengambil itu semua dari kami! Kejahatan karena telah membunuh teman penting kami! Dia takkan bisa menebusnya bahkan dengan harga nyawanya, jadi aku akan pastikan teroris ini mati disini!

"Asia? Asia?"

-!

Ise-kun memanggil Asia-san sambil berjalan terseok seok di atas kakinya.

"Asia? Kemana kamu pergi? Hei, ayo pergi. Kita akan pulang. Ayah dan Ibu sedang menanti. K-Kalau kamu bersembunyi, maka kita tak akan bisa pulang. Hahaha, Asia memang suka bermain main ya."

Ise-kun...mulai melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari Asia-san. Sambil berjalan dengan lesu di atas kakinya...

"Asia? Mari kita pulang. Sekarang, tak ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggumu Asia. Biarpun ada, aku akan menghajar mereka semua! Karena itu mari kita pulang. Asia, kita masih harus ikut dalam balap tiga kaki untuk festival olahraga..."

-Aku bahkan tak kuasa melihatnya seperti itu!

Melihat itu, Koneko-chan dan Gasper-kun mulai menangis. Akeno-san juga membuang wajahnya, dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Buchou memeluk Ise-kun dengan erat.

Aku juga tak bisa menghentikan benda yang mengalir dari mataku...

"Buchou, aku tak bisa menemukan Asia. Padahal kita sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Kita masih harus bersembunyi di bawah basemen yang Sensei beritahu pada kita. Tapi kalau Asia tak ada disini...A-Ayah dan Ibu berkata kalau Asia adalah putri mereka. Asia juga berkata kalau Ayah dan Ibu adalah orang tuanya...dia adalah...dia adalah keluarga penting kami..."

Ise-kun mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, dan Buchou dengan lembut membelai pipi Ise-kun.

"...Aku takkan mengampunimu! Aku takkan memaafkanmu! Aku akan menebasmu! Aku akan memotongmu dan membunuhmu!"

Xenovia maju menyerbu Shalba dengan Durandal dan Ascalon sambil berteriak!

"Sia sia saja."

GUUN!

Shalba menangkis kedua Pedang Suci dengan perisai pertahanan, dan menembakkan peluru kekuatan Iblis ke perutnya!

DON!

Xenovia jatuh ke tanah. Pedang Sucinya juga terlempar dan menusuk lantai.

"...Kembalikan Asia...dia adalah...temanku...!...Dia adalah teman baikku...dia lebih baik daripada siapapun...! Kenapa...!"

Biarpun Xenovia terbanting keras ke tanah, dia mencoba mengambil kembali Pedang Suci yang terlempar darinya, dan kemudian menggenggamnya. Shalba kemudian mengatakannya pada Ise-kun.

"Iblis tereinkarnasi vulgar dan Naga yang sama saja dengan sampah. Tuan Putri Gremory sungguh memiliki selera yang payah. Gadis itu lenyap diluar dimensi ini. Tubuhnya pasti sudah hancur lebur sekarang.—Itu artinya, dia mati."

Tatapan Ise-kun kemudian terkunci pada Shalba, yang mengapung di udara.

Seperti itu, ia terus menatapnya. Dia terlihat kaku. Dia terus melihat Shalba dengan tanpa emosi.

[Rias Gremory, segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Kalau kau tak mau mati, maka lebih baik segera tinggalkan tempat ini.]

Suara Ddraig. Dia memancarkan suara, jadi kami bahkan bisa mendengarnya. Pergi? Apa maksudnya? Buchou juga memasang wajah bingung sepertiku. Ddraig kemudian mengarahkan suaranya pada Shalba.

[Iblis yang disana. Shalba adalah namamu, kan?]

Ise-kun menjauh dari tubuh Buchou, dan berdiri.

[-Kau...]

Ise-kun bergerak menuju Shalba, sambil berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah bawah Shalba. Suara Ddraig keluar dari mulut Ise-kun! Suaranya tak berisi sedikitpun emosi sampai membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding.

[Membuat pilihan salah.]

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kuil berguncang dengan sangat keras, dan Ise-kun mulai memancarkan aura seperti darah! Aura itu semakin menebal, dan menjadi semakin besar. Aura itu mulai mewarnai seluruh area di dalam kuil menjadi merah.

Aku bisa memahami dari kualitas aura itu yang bisa kurasakan dengan kulitku! Aura itu...berbahaya! Dari mulut Ise-kun, mantra seperti kutukan tengah dilafalkan. Suara itu bukan hanya suara Ise-kun. Muda. Tua. Pria. Wanita. Suara mengerikan yang merupakan campuran semua jenis suara.

[Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit...]

Sudah akan dimulaiSepertinya akan segera dimulai

[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]

Memang selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadiItu tidak benar, setiap saat memang selalu seperti ini

[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"...]

Seorang yang dunia cari...Seorang yang dunia tolak...

[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi...]

Selalu kekuatanSelalu cinta

Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!

Armor Ise-kun mulai berubah...bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam, dan menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Di helmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan.

-Penampilan itu seperti Naga itu sendiri!

Dan kemudian, dari semua berlian di tubuhnya, campuran suara dari orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita dipancarkan!

" " " " " " " " " "Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson!" " " " " " " " " "

[Juggernaut Drive!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Sekeliling Ise-kun hancur berkeping keping! Lantai! Dinding! Atap! Semuanya musnah tanpa sisa! Aura mengerikan seperti darah memancar dari armor Ise-kun!

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun membuat auman seperti hewan buas dan berdiri dengan empat kakinya di tempatnya sambil membentangkan sayapnya!

CUT!

Suara angin! Cepat sekali! Aku tak bisa mengikutinya dengan mataku...

"Ngggggggggh!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Shalba. Saat aku menoleh, Ise-kun yang berubah menjadi miniatur Naga tengah menggigit bahu Shalba. Benda seperti mulut muncul di helmnya, jadi dia pasti menggigit menggunakan taring itu.

Nyam Nyam Nyam Nyam...

Suara daging yang dikunyah sampai robek robek...

"Sialan kau!"

Shalba menciptakan cahaya dengan tangan kanannya dan mencoba melepaskannya ke arah Ise-kun.-Namun dari salah satu berlian, lengan Naga yang tertutupi sisik merah muncul, dan menghentikan tangan kanan Shalba.

Kemudian dari berlian yang lain, Pedang muncul dan memotong tangan kanan Shalba.

"Guu...!"

Shalba menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan! Darahnya muncrat ke sepanjang lantai di kuil!

GUNCH!

Sambil membuat suara mengerikan, Ise-kun menggigit lengan Shalba, dan turun ke lantai.

Saat dia turun di atas kakinya, dia memuntahkan daging dari bahu Shalba. Armor merah yang bercampur dengan darah merah Shalba, dan hal itu memberikan kombinasi yang mengerikan.

"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaa!"

Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Dia...sudah kehilangan suara manusianya...di semua berlian yang bersinar, entah lengan Naga atau pedang yang muncul darinya, dan ia mulai berubah menjadi bentuk yang telah kehilangan wujud manusia.

"Jangan main main denganku!"

Shalba yang mengamuk yang turun ke tanah melepaskan serangan cahaya dengan tangan kirinya yang tersisa!

Kemudian sayap Sekiryuutei...bersinar dengan cahaya! Itu nampak seperti sayap Hakuryuukou! Momen ketika tembakan cahaya Shalba hampir kena...

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Suara itu menggema, dan tembakan cahayanya dibagi dua...dan dibagi dua lagi! ia tak tahu kapan harus berhenti membagi dua dan serangan Shalba menjadi begitu lemah sampai nampak seperti cahaya senter.

Ini...kekuatan Hakuryuukou yang Ise-kun curi sebelumnya! Dia bahkan bisa memakainya pada level setinggi ini!

"Kekuatan Vali! Sialan kau! Berapa kali kau harus terus menghalangiku! Valiiiiiii!"

Shalba berteriak keras, namun bukannya melepaskan cahaya, kali ini adalah tembakan kekuatan Iblis! Besar! Aura dalam jumlah besar meluncur ke arah Ise-kun!

SLIDE!

Ise-kun memindahkan arahnya hanya dengan mengepakkan sayapnya.-! Dia bertahan dari kekuatan sebesar itu hanya dengan itu? Tapi apa Shalba Beelzebub menaruh dendam pada Vali? Keturunan Beelzebub lama dan Lucifer lama. Mungkin karena posisi mereka berdiri, pasti ada konflik.

Apa! Aku kemudian menyadari perubahan pada Ise-kun. mulut di helm Sekiryuutei terbuka lebar! Benda seperti Meriam laser muncul dari dalamnya. Kemudian sebuah laser tertembakkan!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laser itu meluncur dari helm dan menuju ke arah Shalba, memusnahkan seluruh lengan kirinya! Kekuatan laser itu tak berhenti, dan ia menyisakan garis lurus di dinding, lantai, dan atap dari kuil. Kemudian...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ledakan terjadi di tempat yang sangat jauh! Asap mengepul dan menyebarkan debu kemana mana!

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ise-kun mengaum keras, dan ketika dia menutupi dirinya dengan aura berjumlah besar, sebuah lubang tercipta di lantai dan berubah menjadi kawah raksasa. Hanya dengan mengeluarkan auranya nampaknya bisa memusnahkan apa saja di sekelilingnya!

"M-Monster! Apa kau mau bilang kalau ini adalah [Juggernaut Drive]!? Ini bukan bercanda! K-Kekuatanku seharusnya sudah meningkat seperti Maou zaman dulu karena kekuatan Ophis! Dia sudah melampaui kemampuan Boosted Gear yang terekam dalam data!"

Ekspresi Shalba akhirnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Matanya terisi oleh ketakutan, dan nampaknya Ise-kun adalah seseorang yang dia harus takuti.

Kami hanya bisa berdiri di sini dan melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mata Buchou terbuka sangat lebar dan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper-kun tengah melihat Ise-kun dengan rasa takut. Tubuhku juga tak bisa berhenti berguncang.

-Itu adalah monster. Itu bukan Ise-kun lagi. Ise-kun...Sekiryuutei mulai mengubah posisinya. Ia membentangkan sayapnya dan melihat secara langsung pada Shalba.

SLIDE

Suara sesuatu yang bergeser. Saat aku melihat, bagian dada dan perut dari armor terbuka, dan sesuatu yang nampak seperti meriam peluncur besar muncul.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Setelah getaran tenang, aura merah mulai berkumpul di peluncur. Aura itu semakin membesar, dan aura itu tertekan dan mengisi ke dalam peluncur...

Sayap yang membentang ke kedua sisi bersinar merah, dan warna merah mengerikan menyebar ke seluruh area.

"Ku! Mana bisa aku mati di tempat ini!"

Shalba mencoba menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan kedua kakinya yang tersisa...namun kaki itu "dihentikan".

"...Kau menghentikannya! Kakiku!"

Mata di armor bersinar merah...apa mungkin dia mengaktifkan kemampuan yang sama dengan Sacred Gear Gasper-kun!?

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Longinus Smasher!]

Ia menggema sepanjang kuil beberapa kali. Suara yang datang dari Sacred Gear Sekiryuutei.

Kemudian dari meriam peluncur yang telah terisi penuh oleh aura, aura merah dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan! Ini gawat! Kalau begini kami semua juga akan terkena dampaknya!

"Buchou, kita harus segera mundur! Kita harus lari dari kuil ini!"

"Ise...aku..."

Buchou berjalan ke arah Ise-kun untuk menghentikannya, namun aku segera menyetopnya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Aku memegang Buchou di tanganku dan segera berlari. Akeno-san meminjamkan bahunya pada Xenovia, dan Koneko-chan dan Gasper-kun mengikuti di belakangku!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Mu-Mustahil...! Aku, penerus sejati, dari Maou sejati...! Aku masih belum mengalahkan Vali! Beelzebub lebih hebat dari Lucifer! Terkutuk! Naga biasa! Naga merah! Naga putiiiiiiiih!"

Shalba terselimuti oleh aura merah yang ditembakkan, dan dia lenyap ke dalam cahaya bersama dengan seluruh kuil...

Bagian 2[sunting]

"...!"

Saat aku keluar dari kuil, aku menciptakan banyak Pedang Suci Iblis untuk membuat perlindungan, dan mengevakuasi semua orang ke dalamnya.

Saat aku mengkonfirmasi kalau suara kuil yang runtuh berhenti, aku melepaskan semua pedang, dan mengecek ke arah luar.

-Kuil itu benar benar hancur.

Perangkat yang terbuat dari Longinus masih tersisa, namun beberapa bagiannya rusak dan memiliki banyak retakan juga. Kekuatan Sekiryuutei ternyata sekuat ini...

"Oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn..."

Ise-kun berdiri di atas kuil yang berubah menjadi reruntuhan, dan melepaskan gema kesedihan ke arah langit.

-Biarpun dia kehilangan dirinya, dia masih memiliki kesedihan oleh kehilangan Asia-san di dalam dirinya.

Shalba Beelzebub dan Diodora Astaroth tak lagi hidup. Pertarungan seharusnya sudah berakhir, namun armor Ise-kun tak menunjukkan tanda akan menghilang.

...Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa untuk membuat Ise-kun kembali pada dirinya semula?

Termasuk Buchou, seluruh kelompok hanya bisa menatap Ise-kun yang mengaum.

"Nampaknya kalian dalam masalah huh."

Suara baru? Kemudian retakan tercipta di udara! Dari retakan, seorang yang muncul adalah Hakuryuukou Vali. Dan juga seorang pria yang mengenakan armor China. Ini pertamakali aku melihatnya tapi dia pasti Sun Wukong.

Dan pria tak kukenal lain yang mengenakan jas bisnis. Pedang yang pria ini bawa memiliki cahaya dalam jumlah besar yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku segera mengenalnya. Pria yang Ise-kun temui. Pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci Collbrande.

"Vali."

Buchou terkejut oleh kemunculan Vali.—namun dia segera membuat kuda kuda untuk menyerang. Kami juga membuat kuda kuda untuk bertarung. namun aku tak bisa merasakan hawa permusuhan dari mereka.

"Aku tak punya niat bertarung. Aku hanya datang untuk mengobservasi.—yakni Sekiryuutei [Juggernaut Drive]. Namun dengan melihatnya, nampaknya dia melalui Juggernaut Drive yang tak sempurna. Kalian beruntung karena Juggernaut Drive terjadi di medan tempur yang dibuat secara khusus ini. Kalau ini terjadi di dunia manusia, wilayah urban dan sekelilingnya pasti akan musnah."

Buchou bertanya pada Vali.

"...Bentuk ini, apa dia bisa kembali seperti semula?"

"Karena itu Juggernaut Drive tak sempurna maka mungkin saja dia bisa kembali, namun akan ada juga kasus dimana dia tetap seperti ini sampai batas hidupnya dan mati. Yang jelas kalau kondisinya tetap seperti ini maka nyawa Hyodou Issei dalam bahaya."

Jadi itu memang bentuk yang berbahaya...kemudian Bikou berjalan ke arahku.—dia membawa gadis yang familiar.

"Nih, dia bagian dari kelompok kalian kan? Suster penyembuh ini."

Gadis yang Bikou serahkan padaku adalah...Asia-san!

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, dan semua orang berkumpul di sekitar Asia. Dari kelihatannya, dia tak mengalami luka luar. Nampaknya dia hanya tak sadarkan diri...namun dia bernafas!

"Dia bernafas!"

Semua orang menitikkan air mata oleh jawabanku. Bahkan air mata jatuh di pelupuk mataku. Aku senang! Aku sangat senang!

"Tapi kenapa..."

Saat aku bertanya, si pemegang Colllbrande menjawab.

"Kami kebetulan sedang menginvestigasi celah dimensional disekitar sini. Kemudian nona kecil ini tengah terapung apung di celah dimensional. Vali bilang dia mengenalinya, jadi kami bawa dia kemari. Dia beruntung. Kalau kami tak segera menolongnya, gadis ini mungkin akan terekspos pada "ketiadaan" dan akan lenyap."

Begitu, jadi itu alasannya. Namun aku senang Asia-san selamat.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Xenovia mengkonfirmasi keselamatan Asia-san dan mungkin dia merasa lega, sehingga dia berlutut sambil menangis. Aku meletakkan Asia-san ke pangkuan Xenovia. Dia memeluk Asia-san dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"-Yang tersisa sekarang adalah Ise."

Buchou menoleh ke arah Ise-kun. Ise-kun masih mengaum karena kesedihan dari kehilangan Asia-san.

"Apa dia bisa kembali ke sediakala kalau kita beritahu dia tentang keselamatan Asia?"

Vali menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi oleh saran Buchou.

"Itu berbahaya. Kau akan mati. Tapi, aku takkan mencegahmu melakukan itu."

Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan mendekati Vali.

"Aku tahu kami bukan dalam posisi untuk meminta, tapi tolong. Tolong bantu kami menyelamatkan dia. Kalau itu kamu, sang Hakuryuukou, bisakah kamu memenuhi peran untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya?"

"...Tolong. Kami juga akan membantu dengan kekuatan penuh, jadi tolong pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu untuk membawanya kembali..."

Mereka berdua sangat perhatian pada Ise-kun. kupikir Vali akan segera menolak namun dia mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Yeah. Mungkin bisa bekerja kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menstimulasi hatinya..."

"Tak apa apakah kalau kita tunjukkan Oppai padanya?"

Bikou mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku juga menganggap itu metode terbaik, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya keluar dari mulutku.

"Tak bisa kalau dia ada dalam bentuk itu. Yang selalu bisa menenangkan Naga adalah lagu...kami tak memiliki hal semacam itu, dan lagu untuk Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou tidak ada."

"Ada!"

Malaikat bersayap putih terbang ke arah kami sambil menimpali ucapan Vali.—Itu Shidou Irina-san!

"Haa, aku akhirnya sampai. Tunggu, itu Ise-kun!? Aku mendengar soal itu dari Michael-sama dan Azazel-sama, namun nggak kusangka hal seserius itu benar benar terjadi!"

Terkejut sambil masih dalam semangat tinggi. Seperti biasanya, Shidou Irina memiliki emosi yang kuat.

"Irina, kenapa kamu disini?"

Saat Xenovia bertanya, Irina mengeluarkan sebuah proyektor holografik. Itu perangkat yang dipakai oleh Iblis.

"Fakta kalau Ise-kun memasuki bentuk berbahaya sudah diketahui oleh VIP yang berada di ruang observasi dan di area ini. Jadi mereka berpikir kalau membiarkannya seperti ini bukanlah ide bagus, Maou Lucifer-sama dan Azazel-sama memintaku membawa senjata rahasia ini! Ngomong ngomong, seorang yang menteleportku kemari adalah Odin-sama! Dia sungguh hebat! Dewa dari utara! Dan dia punya jenggot lebat!"

...Semangatnya begitu tinggi sampai menghancurkan atmosfir disini.

"Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi kalau itu sesuatu yang disiapkan oleh Onii-sama dan Azazel, maka kita bisa mengandalkan efeknya."

Buchou mengambil nafas, dan kemudian menekan tombol.

Kemudian...pandangan holografik besar muncul di langit. Ah, Ise-kun juga melihat ke arah sana. Kemudian sesuatu yang melampaui antisipasi kami muncul di layar.

[Oppai Dragon! Sekarang dimulai!]

Saat Ise-kun dalam wujud armor muncul dan mengatakan itu...anak anak mulai berkumpul disekitarnya.

[Oppai!]

Anak anak di layar di sekitarnya mengatakan itu dengan keras. Ise-kun dan anak anak mulai menari. Kemudian sebuah musik dimainkan. Ise-kun dan anak anak mulai menari diiringi musik itu. huruf huruf mulai muncul di langit...titel dan judul lirik dari lagu muncul. Mata semua orang terbelalak oleh hal mengejutkan itu!

-APA APAAAN INI!?

[Lagu Oppai Dragon]

Lirik : Azazel

Komposer : Sirzechs Lucifer

Koreografi : Serafall Leviathan

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

DI SUDUT KOTA TERTENTU, OPPAI DRAGON TENGAH TERTAWA.

BAHKAN DI HARI BERBADAI, OPPAI DRAGON MENJADI BAHAGIA DENGAN MENEKAN OPPAI.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

KLIK KLIK ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAN.

DIA SUDAH MELIHAT BANYAK TIPE OPPAI, NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA MENEKAN HARI INI.

...

Semua orang dibuat terdiam membisu. Kami tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Aku kemudian paham. Mungkin ini adalah video yang diambil di studio televisi. sepertinya pemfilman saat hanya dia saja yang diminta datang adalah program musik anak anak.

Dan nama lagu itu adalah "Lagu Oppai Dragon!"

Mereka memfilmkannya dengan meminta Ise-kun memakai Balance Breaker, dan meminta dia menari dengan anak anak. Melihat video ini, aku sangat terkejut. Dan orang orang yang membuat lagu adalah...apa yang kalian sebenarnya lakukan?

-Ini sungguh mengerikan...

"...Uu...Oppai..."

"!?"

Ise-kun memegangi kepalanya ke bawah dan akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan baik! Tunggu, kenapa oppai? Bukan, dia masih belum baik sama sekali!

"Dia merespon!"

Buchou menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"...Bukan, dia sebenarnya merespon pada lagu ini..."

Koneko-chan...menurunkan telinganya dan nampak patah hati.

"Shidou-san, bisa kamu mainkan musik itu sekali lagi?"

Irina-san menerima permintaan Buchou.

"Ya! Serahkan padaku!"

Tombol resume untuk proyektil holografik ditekan kembali.

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

"Uuu...Oppai...remas...remas...hisap...hisap..."

Ise-kun mulai mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya ke bawah.

DI SUDUT KOTA TERTENTU, OPPAI DRAGON TENGAH TERTAWA.

BAHKAN DI HARI BERBADAI, OPPAI DRAGON MENJADI BAHAGIA DENGAN MENEKAN OPPAI.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

KLIK KLIK ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAN.

DIA SUDAH MELIHAT BANYAK TIPE OPPAI, NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA MENEKAN HARI INI.

"...Z-Zoom zoom...iyaan...tekan..."

Jari Ise-kun membuat posisi seperti mencari sesuatu! Cakar tajam telah lenyap dari jemarinya!

"Sepertinya sekarang akan bekerja!"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Break!]

Vali berubah ke bentuk Balance Breakernya segera dan mengenakan armor putih. Dia mendekati Ise-kun sambil mengepakkan sayapnya, dan menutup jarak dalam kecepatan Dewa!

[Divide!]

Suara Hakuryuukou yang menggema sepanjang area. Di saat yang sama, rasanya kekuatan Ise-kun berkurang banyak. Vali pasti sudah menyentuh Ise-kun dalam kecepatan cahaya dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Kami pikir mustahil sebelumnya, namun karena musik Ise-kun mulai kembali pada kesadarannya dan itu bekerja!

"Sekarang, Rias! Putingmu adalah yang dia cari!"

"Eeeh!?"

Buchou menjadi sangat terkejut sampai matanya hampir copot keluar oleh kata kata Akeno-san! Akeno-san melanjutkan tanpa peduli.

"Ise-kun mencapai Balance Breaker dengan menyentuh putingmu! Maka efek sebaliknya juga pasti berlaku. Kita tak bisa mendekat karena dia tertutupi oleh atmosfir berbahaya. Namun lain ceritanya kalau Ise-kun mulai mendapat kembali akal sehatnya dengan lagu itu!"

"T-Tapi akankah Ise kembali dari [Juggernaut Drive] dengan putingku..."

"Pasti! Ini mustahil dilakukan olehku...Fufufu. Peran semacam ini lebih cocok untukmu...itu membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Akeno-san memasang wajah sedih, namun hal hal yang dia katakan...puting ini dan puting itu...itu sangat absurd...

Buchou melirik Vali, namun Vali meneteskan keringat di dahinya dan membuang wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tak sudi berurusan dengan kami lebih lama lagi! Itu kasar sekali! Bikou tengah memegangi perutnya dan mencegah tawanya meledak. Yeah, tertawalah sepuasmu. Kami hanya bisa mentertawakan ini! Ise-kun, berapa besar Oppai-Dragon kah dirimu?

Buchou menarik nafas panjang dan dia nampak sangat teguh.

"Oke."

Dia berjalan ke arah Ise-kun. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan padanya dalam setiap langkahnya! Apa itu tak apa apa, Buchou!? Apa ini hanya aku atau kamu tak berpikir dua kali kalau itu soal Ise-kun!? sembari lagu terus diulang ulangi, Buchou memperpendek jaraknya dari Ise-kun dan akhirnya berdiri di depannya.

Dia melepas kancing seragamnya dan kemudian bra-nya. Kami tak bisa melihat dari sudut ini jadi tenang saja, Buchou.

"O-Oppai...ku..."

Ise-kun menemukan apa yang dia tengah cari dan kemudian mengarahkan jarinya yang gemetaran ke payudara Buchou...

Sepanjang itu, lagu tengah dimainkan lagi.

ADA NAGA PECINTA OPPAI HIDUP DI SUDUT DI SUATU NEGARA.

NAGA ITU PERGI BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH.

NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON.

REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU.

ADA BANYAK JENIS OPPAI.

NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR.

OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI.

Momen selanjutnya, armor Ise-kun lenyap dan dia akhirnya lepas.

"Apa payudara Rias Gremory itu seperti tombol kendali untuk Hyodou Issei?"

Vali menanyakan itu dengan wajah serius namun Bikou membalas dengan berkata "Kau, bukankah itu terlalu kejam?" dan tertawa keras keras.

Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi lagi...

Ise-kun kamu adalah Oppai-Dragon yang menakjubkan...


	17. Chapter 17

"Hmm. Hah? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tak berada dalam bentuk Balance Break lagi. Aku kebingungan saat aku mendapati diriku dipeluk oleh Buchou dan Akeno-san yang berlinang air mata.

Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi menurut Kiba aku mengamuk dan lepas kendali dan mengalahkan orang bernama Shalba. Ya, aku tak mengingat itu sama sekali.

Tunggu, bukankah gadis yang tengah dipeluk Xenovia adalah Asia!? Kenapa?

"Vali yang menyelamatkannya."

Kiba menunjuk Vali. Ah, rupanya Vali ada disini.

...Tunggu, kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum? Saat aku menanyakan alasannya, aku mengetahui kalau Vali datang kemari karena kebetulan.

Tapi aku senang Asia sudah selamat!

"Asia Asia!"

Saat aku memanggil namanya, Asia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"...Hah?...Ise-san?"

Oh! Dia baik baik saja! Aku senang! Asia-cha...

DON!

Aku hampir memeluknya tapi aku didorong menjauh oleh Xenovia!

"Asia!?"

Xenovia memeluk Asia. Oh oh, dia menangis gila gilaan.

"Xe...Xenovia-san. Ada apa? A-aku sulit bernafas..."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! Kamu dan aku akan selalu berteman! Teman selamanya! Karena itu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

Asia membelai lembut kepala Xenovia.

"...Ya. Kita akan selalu jadi teman."

"Aku sangat senang."

Irina yang berada di sampingku mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

...sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Aku membuat desah kelegaan. Kemudian Vali datang untuk berbicara padaku.

"Hyodou Issei. Nampaknya kau baik baik saja."

"Ya. Sepertinya aku sudah memberimu masalah."

"Yah, kadang kadang tak apa apa sih. Lebih dari itu, ini sudah waktunya. Lihatlah ke angkasa."

"?"

Aku dibuat penasaran namun aku melihat ke langit putih dari medan tempur ini.

Kemudian...

KRAK! KRAK!

Lubang raksasa tercipta di angkasa! Kemudian sesuatu muncul dari dalamnya!

"Itu..."

Aku menjadi sangat terkejut sampai mulutku menganga lebar karena sesuatu yang tengah kulihat yang muncul dari lubang itu. Vali mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lihat dengan teliti, Hyodou Issei. Itulah seorang, yang ingin aku lihat."

Makhluk raksasa...Naga berwarna merah sejati muncul di langit tengah berenang dengan lincah.

Besar! Dia jauh lebih besar dari paman Tannin! Dia pasti melebihi seratus meter! Vali melanjutkan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ada dua naga yang disebut dengan "Red Dragon". Salah satunya adalah Naga kuno dari Welsh yang bersemayam di dalammu, Welsh Dragon. Sang Sekiryuutei[1]. Hakuryuukou[2] juga datang dari asal muasal dan mitos yang sama. Namun ada satu lagi 'Red Dragon'. Itu adalah Red Dragon yang tercatat dalam Kitab Perjanjian[3]."

"Kitab perjanjian...?"

"Kaisar Naga sejati dari Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, sang Great Red. Ia adalah Red Dragon yang disebut sebagai 'True-Dragon'. Ia memilih tinggal di celah dimensional dan berenang disana untuk selama lamanya. Hari ini, kami datang kemari untuk mengkonfirmasi "itu". Area Rating Game berada di kawasan didalam celah dimensional dengan dilapisi perisai pelindung. Kali ini, incaran sejati Ophis adalah mengkonfirmasi itu. Rencana Shalba adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak penting bagi kami."

"Tapi kenapa dia terbang di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mana tahu. Ada banyak pendapat tentang itu...ia adalah "incaran" Ophis dan "target" yang ingin aku kalahkan."

Target Vali...

Saat ini, Vali menunjukkan tatapan tercerah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Seorang yang paling ingin aku lawan. Apocalypse Dragon sang Great Red yang disebut [DxD], Dragon of Dragon.—Aku ingin menjadi "Kaisar Naga Sejati dari Naga Putih". Tak akan terlihat bagus kalau 'putih' berperingkat dibawah 'merah' saat ada kelas tertinggi untuk 'merah' kan? karena itu aku akan mengisi posisi itu. Suatu hari nanti saat aku mengalahkan Great Red."

Jadi itu impian Vali.

Jadi pria ini juga memiliki impian. Jadi alasan kenapa dia meletakkan dirinya di dalam teroris adalah supaya dia bisa melawan Naga raksasa itu. Aku tahu kalau dia sudah berbuat jahat, namun setelah mendengar impiannya, aku sadar kalau dia memiliki hal bernama impian juga.

"Great Red. Lama tak jumpa."

-!

Di dekat kami, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian satu potong tengah berdiri disana.

"Siapa gadis itu...? Dia tak berada disana sebelumnya."

Vali memasang senyum pahit setelah melihatnya.

"-Ophis. Dia adalah Uroboros. Dia juga boss dari Khaos Brigade."

-! Apa kau serius!? Dia adalah boss!? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang dia lakukan disini!? Jangan jangan dia kemari untuk melawanku!?

Si gadis kecil itu membuat posisi seolah menembakkan pistol memakai tangannya ke arah Great Red.

Si gadis kecil itu membuat posisi seolah menembakkan pistol memakai tangannya ke arah Great Red.

"Aku pasti, akan memperoleh kembali ketenanganku."

FLAP!

Kali ini suara sayap mengepak.

DON!

Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang berat baru saja jatuh! Kali ini apa lagi!? Tunggu, itu Sensei dan paman Tannin!

"Sensei, Paman!"

"Oh, Ise, nampaknya kamu kembali normal lagi. Aku ketakutan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, tapi aku tahu kalau kamu akan kembali jadi normal dari [Juggernaut Drive] dengan lagu itu dan payudara wanita. Apalagi kamu adalah idiot-besar yang mencapai Balance Breaker dengan payudara wanita. Sepertinya tidak sia sia aku membuat lirik untuk lagu itu."

Lagu itu terisi penuh oleh impian, namun itu terlalu mengerikan!

"Ngomong ngomong, tawaran itu datang dari Sirzechs. Pria itu dan Serafall sangat rewel sampai mereka ikut ikutan mengkomposisi musik dan bahkan membuat koreografi untuk itu."

Sensei, bahkan aku terkejut saat aku mengetahui hal itu setelahnya. Anggap saja kalau itu adalah produk kerja sama dari pihak Iblis dan pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Paman juga tertawa dengan riang.

"Hahaha. Seperti yang kuduga dari Sekiryuutei pecinta payudara!.—Oh. Kelihatannya ada hal menghebohkan sedang terjadi saat kami sedang mengikuti Ophis."

Sensei dan Paman juga melihat pada Great Red.

"Sungguh nostalgia. Great Red huh."

"Apa kau juga sudah melawannya, Tannin?"

Paman menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi oleh pertanyaan Sensei.

"Tidak, dia bahkan mengacuhkanku sama sekali."

Jadi paman bahkan tak bisa menjadi lawannya!? Lantas si Naga raksasa itu, seberapa kuat dia...!?

"Lama tak jumpa, Azazel."

Vali berbicara pada Sensei.

"Apa kau mengalahkan Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Ya, tapi Sirzechs yang sudah menghabisinya...kalau pemimpin mereka sudah dijatuhkan, maka para bawahan mereka akan kabur. Nampaknya Shalba Beelzebub sudah diurus oleh Ise dalam [Juggernaut Drive]."

"Dan Onii-sama?"

Buchou bertanya pada Sensei.

"Perisai sudah runtuh, jadi dia kembali ke ruang observasi."

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya pada Ophis.

"Ophis. Orang orang dari golongan Maou lama yang mengamuk di tiap tiap area sudah kabur atau menyerah.—Kenyataannya, golongan Maou lama yang berada dalam kendali para keturunan saat ini sudah tamat."

"Ya. Itu juga salah satu dari kesimpulan."

Ophis bahkan tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda terkejut. Jadi sama sekali tak masalah bagi mereka biarpun satu golongan hancur. Mendengar itu, Sensei mengangkat bahunya.

"Diantara kalian semua, kelompok dengan kekuatan terpisah dari Vali adalah golongan yang didirikan oleh manusia yang entah merupakan keturunan Pahlawan atau pemilik Sacred Gear. Kupikir mereka disebut 'Golongan Pahlawan' kan?"

Golongan Pahlawan? Masih ada golongan tersisa dalam kelompok teroris!? Ah, kalau kuingat ingat organisasi mereka terdiri atas orang orang sesat berbahaya dari tempat tempat berbeda...

"Sekarang, Ophis. Akankah kita bertarung?"

Sensei mengacungkan tombak cahayanya pada Ophis. Apa pertarungan akan dilanjutkan? Dan akan jadi pertarungan diantara boss!? Namun Ophis berbalik.

"Aku akan pulang."

Oh oh, nampaknya dia tak punya hasrat untuk bertarung. Orang orang di pihak kami takkan puas dengan itu, dan paman Tannin berteriak dan menyuruhnya berhenti sambil membentangkan sayapnya.

"Tunggu! Ophis!"

Namun Ophis hanya memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Tannin. Para Dragon-King akan berkumpul sekali lagi.—Ini akan jadi menarik."

HYUU!

Saat aku berpikir kalau udara bergetar untuk sesaat...Ophis sudah lenyap dari tempatnya!

Oh, dia berhasil kabur! Sensei dan paman Tannin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami juga akan mundur."

Suara Vali. Dia hampir memasuki belahan ke dimensi lain yang diciptakan oleh pria yang mengenakan jas. Kalian sungguh cepat dalam melarikan diri!

"Hyodou Issei.—apa kau ingin mengalahkan aku?"

"...Tentu. Tapi kau bukan satu satunya yang ingin kukalahkan. Aku ingin mengalahkan Kiba, yang satu kelompok denganku, dan aku juga ingin mengalahkan temanku, Saji. Ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin aku kalahkan."

"Aku juga. Ada orang orang yang ingin kukalahkan selain dirimu. Ini aneh. Nampaknya Sekiryuutei saat ini dan Hakuryuukou saat ini memiliki impian dan tujuan melebihi pertarungan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Mungkin kau dan aku adalah Naga yang aneh. Namun hal semacam itu mungkin bagus juga.—Tapi suatu hari nanti..."

Aku kemudian mengacungkan tinjuku pada Vali.

"Ya, kita selesaikan pada saat itu. Aku akan kerepotan kalau oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san dibagi menjadi dua."

"Sudah kuduga, kau betul betul menarik.—Jadilah lebih kuat, Hyodou Issei."

"Sampai nanti, Oppai Dragon! Dan juga Switch Princess!"

Ku! Senyum Bikou yang dia tunjukkan di saat terakhir membuatku kesal! Tunggu, apa itu Switch Princess!? Ah, wajah Buchou jadi merah. Kenapa?

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia-san."

Pria yang mengenakan jas bisnis memanggil Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Aku adalah pemegang Pedang Raja-Suci, dan keturunan dari Arthur Pendragon. Panggil aku Arthur. Suatu hari, mari lakukan pertarungan Pedang Suci. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Vali dan kroco kroconya lenyap ke dalam retakan ke dimensi lain. Kupikir aku harus pergi untuk mengejar mereka. Namun dia sudah menolong Asia. Aku tak tahu apakah dia melakukannya karena kebosanan atau tidak. Tapi, aku tak merasa ingin menghadapinya disini.

Tapi suatu hari...Aku pasti akan melawannya. Akan ada waktu saat kami harus saling bertarung. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk saat itu. Aku mengambil tangan Asia, dan mengatakannya padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini, mari kita pulang kembali ke rumah Asia. Ke rumah kita."

"Ya. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dimana Otou-san dan Oka-san tengah menanti."

Aku menatap lembut wajah tersenyum Asia...dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaranku.


	18. Chapter 18

"Vali, aku menerima kontak dari para pemimpin. Pria itu, Shalba, berada di ambang kematian tapi masih hidup."

"Begitu, Bikou. Yang jelas, Shalba terlalu buru buru. Dia terus bicara soal memberontak sampai akhir, dan pendahulu kami yang dibuang oleh pemerintahan Maou saat ini juga terlalu buru buru.—Mereka menghancurkan diri mereka karena mereka hanya bertindak dengan kebencian."

"Orang orang itu dari golongan Maou lama berkata mereka ingin kau menjadi pemimpin mereka. Apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

"Beritahu mereka kalau aku sudah puas dengan posisi saat ini. Aku tak mau menambah tugasku sebagai keturunan mantan-Maou lebih dari ini."

"Aaah, sepertinya golongan Maou lama memang sudah habis. Sepertinya golongan lain akan mulai bangkit setelah ini."

"Cattleya, Cruzerey, dan Shalba.—Kalian memiliki terlalu banyak kecemburuan. Kalau kalian memilih hidup sebagai keturunan mantan Maou yang penuh kebanggaan, maka kalian harus hidup dengan penuh kebanggaan sepertiku."

"Lantas, apa alasanmu menolong si suster penyembuh dari kelompok Sekiryuutei itu? Itu sama sekali tak seperti dirimu."

"-Karena kebosanan. Hanya itu alasannya."

"Shalba Beelzebub dikalahkan. Hakuryuukou Vali juga berkata kalau dia tak mau berdiri di puncak."

"Begitu. Maka itu berarti golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade sudah tamat. Yah, mungkin berakhir seperti itu karena pemilik [Dimension Lost] dari kelompok kita menahan dirinya."

"Enak saja. Kau memerintahkan aku melakukan itu. Jadi sekarang apa? Ini sudah waktunya bagi kita, golongan Pahlawan, yang terdiri dari keturunan para Pahlawan, bertindak? Cao Cao."

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? –Aku sedang senang mengumpulkan orang orang dengan bakat."

"Seperti yang asli. Namun di masa mendatang, kita akan harus bertindak entah kita menyukainya atau tidak. Hal yang bersemayam dalam dirimu takkan membiarkanmu tetap seperti itu. Longinus Terkuat itu..."

"[True Longinus] huh. Arah yang tombak ini tunjuk. Apa itu dominasi, atau..."


	19. Chapter 19

"H-Hmm..."

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di kamarku.

...Hah? Aku mengalahkan Diodora, aku kemudian menemui Vali, dan lalu apa yang terjadi?

Rasanya aku sudah kehilangan kesadaranku entah berapa kali...

"Apa kamu bangun?"

Saat aku melihat ke arah dimana suara itu berasal...seorang maid berambut perak, Grayfia-san berada disana. Tunggu...anak laki laki berambut crimson...Milicas juga bersamanya. Dia tengah menatapku.

"Ise-niisama sudah bangun, Okaa-sama!"

"Milicas-sama, aku sudah memintamu untuk tak memanggilku seperti itu di depan orang orang."

"Boo...Ya."

Saat aku membangunkan tubuh bagian atasku, Grayfia-san memberiku secangkir air.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sambil aku meminumnya, Grayfia-san mencoba menyalakan sebuah perangkat holografik. Hah? Apa ini? Perangkat itu menyala dan pandangan seorang lelaki muncul dalam 3D.—Itu Sirzechs-sama. Dia mengenakan pakaian santai. Apa dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat secara rahasia?

[Hei Ise-kun. kelihatannya kamu sudah bangun.]

"Ah, ya!"

[Terima kasih banyak untuk insiden sebelumnya. Berkat usaha kamu dan Rias, kami mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan golongan Maou lama untuk sekarang.]

Aku kemudian diberitahu kalau aku kehilangan kesadaran di saat akhir dan aku telah tidur selama beberapa hari setelah itu. Ternyata berubah ke [Juggernaut Drive] menyisakan banyak beban pada tubuhku. Aku tak bisa berubah ke bentuk itu sekarang, tapi aku juga diberitahu untuk tak menggunakannya.

[Selagi kamu tidur, Azazel membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Ddraig. Saat kamu berpikir kalau kamu kehilangan Asia Argento-san, kemarahanmu mencapai puncaknya, yang melepaskan kekuatan tersegel.]

Begitu. Jadi aku berubah menjadi bentuk mengerikan itu karena kemarahanku. Tapi Ddraig itu muncul selagi aku tak sadarkan diri huh.

[Bentuk itu membuatmu bisa memperoleh kekuatan yang melampaui Tuhan dan Maou untuk sesaat.—namun itu menguras nyawa pemiliknya secara drastis. Lebih baik kamu tak berubah ke bentuk itu lagi. kalau kamu mati akan banyak orang yang sedih. Bahkan adik perempuanku...]

"Ya. Aku paham."

Aku tak ingat saat berada pada bentuk itu, tapi aku tak mau berubah ke bentuk itu lagi. Tak akan ada artinya kalau aku mati. Aku berubah ke bentuk itu setelah kupikir Asia mati dan mengamuk lepas kendali, tapi kalau mungkin aku tak akan pernah ingin berubah ke bentuk itu lagi.

Aku juga diberitahu kalau golongan Maou lama dari Khaos Brigade telah runtuh karena mereka kehilangan anggota inti. Vali yang merupakan keturunan Maou sama sekali tak tertarik pada masalah mereka jadi dia menolak tawaran untuk menjadi pimpinan mereka. Sirzechs-sama mengatakan kalau golongan Maou lama pada dasarnya sudah tamat.

Iblis yang tersisa entah menyerah atau menyembunyikan diri mereka dalam kegelapan. Karena insiden yang melibatkan Diodora, keluarga Astaroth kehilangan semua kepercayaan mereka. Kejahatan yang dilakukan pewaris berikutnya dari mereka karena bersekutu dengan Khaos Brigade sangatlah serius, dan kepala keluarga Astaroth saat ini dibubarkan. Keluarga Astaroth kehilangan hak istimewa untuk melantik Maou dari keluarga mereka untuk beberapa waktu. Beelzebub saat ini dimintai pertanggungjawaban untuk insiden ini. Namun nampaknya Beelzebub saat ini juga menerima serbuan dari Khaos Brigade sepanjang insiden itu.

Juga karena tiga Maou yang lain membelanya, suara suara orang orang yang menyalahkan Beelzebub saat ini berhasil diredam.

[Saat ini, kehilangan Ajuka Beelzebub yang menjadi Beelzebub saat ini akan fatal bagi para Iblis. Dia adalah pria yang berbakat dalam program teknologi. Dia juga seorang yang menciptakan teori dasar dari Rating Game. Lebih tepatnya, kamu takkan bisa menemukan orang yang sekaliber dirinya.]

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu. Sepertinya kekurangan tenaga orang dalam urusan dunia Iblis adalah masalah serius.

Mungkin karena aku adalah Sekiryuutei, jadi Sirzechs-sama juga memberitahuku tentang Uroboros. Ophis. Tapi aku memiliki keraguan tentang dia, khususnya tentang incarannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

[Apa itu?]

"Ophis...boss dari Khaos Brigade dan tujuan mereka adalah menyingkirkan si Naga Raksasa bernama Great Red, jadi dia bisa kembali ke celah dimensional, benar? Maka kalau kita membantunya, bukankah dia akan meninggalkan kelompok teroris?"

Namun Sirzechs-sama menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi.

[Tidak, sayangnya itu akan sangat sulit. Saat ini sudah diduga kalau semua celah dimensional yang terletak di setiap bagian dunia seimbang karena Great Red bersemayam di dalamnya. Kalau Great Red sampai terbunuh oleh Ophis atau Vali, atau kalau Ophis yang menguasai celah dimensional maka kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini. Tak akan ada apapun terjadi kalau itu adalah Ophis di masa lalu, tapi Ophis yang saat ini sudah tinggal di dunia ini terlalu lama sehingga dia sudah banyak berubah dari pertamakali dia muncul.]

Jadi itu artinya hal serius akan terjadi kalau keseimbangan dunia runtuh. Maka tujuan Ophis dan Vali sangat berbahaya! Jadi karena itu pemimpin tiap tiap golongan dibuat pusing oleh hal itu!? Ngggh. Kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Vali di masa depan, aku harus berharap kalau akan ada orang lain yang mengalahkan Ophis. Aku tak ingin melawannya juga!

Tujuanku adalah menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan menjadi Raja Harem!

[Kami harus mempertimbangkan ulang tentang Rating Game untuk para Iblis muda di masa depan. Akan terlalu berbahaya kalau mereka sampai dikacaukan oleh para teroris.]

"Berarti itu akan dibatalkan?"

[Kami mungkin harus memulai ulang kembali. Namun ada pertandingan yang ingin kami lihat apapun yang terjadi. Orang orang yang tinggal di Dunia Bawah dan mereka dari golongan lain terus bersikeras kalau mereka ingin menonton pertandingan ini.]

"Game diantara siapa dan siapa?"

[Pertandingan diantara Rias dan Sairaorg.]

-!

Begitu banyak orang ingin menonton pertandingan itu huh! Game diantara Buchou dan pemuda nomor satu, Sairaorg-san!

-Aku berharap untuk melawanmu dengan hanya kekuatan murni.

Itulah yang ia katakan padaku. Masih terngiang ngiang di telingaku. Jadi kalau kami hendak melanjutkan Game, kami akan melawan Sairaorg-san selanjutnya huh.

[Di saat yang sama pertandingan diantara Sitri vs Duke Agarest juga sangat diharapkan...kalau kita ingin mengadakan pertandingan maka itu harus pertandingan dari kekuatan vss kekuatan dan taktik vs taktik]

Sirzechs-sama kelihatannya sangat antusias. Dia pasti sangat menantikan pertandingan itu.

[Pokoknya, sampai susunan pertandingan ditentukan, semua Iblis muda diminta tetap standby.]

Terorisme baru saja terjadi. Ada kemungkinan kalau Game itu sendiri akan dibatalkan karena opini publik tentang Dunia Bawah. Sepertinya Rating Game untuk para Iblis muda juga berada dalam posisi sulit.

Namun tentang 'Oppai Dragon', sepertinya hal itu menjadi super populer diantara anak anak di Dunia Bawah.

[Aku juga sudah menciptakan lagu kedua. Ufufu, saat masih anak anak aku bermimpi menjadi musisi. Aku senang karena impianku bisa terwujud.]

Ah, mata Sirzechs-sama nampak berbinar binar cerah. Jadi dia mengkomposisi lagu itu dengan begitu bersemangat huh...

Sirzechs-sama kemudian mengatakannya padaku.

[Kamu sungguh hebat.]

"A-Aku...?"

[Ya. Kelompok penonton dengan jumlah paling sedikit untuk Rating Game adalah...tidak, anggap saja pada dasarnya itu nol dan kelompok penonton itu berisi anak anak. Kalau anak anak menonton Rating Game diantara para Iblis dewasa, itu akan jauh dari menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sebenarnya satu satunya Game yang populer dengan anak anak adalah yang dilakukan para Iblis tereinkarnasi seperti Tannin, Naga, monster, Youkai, dan pertandingan diantara mereka yang tak punya wujud manusia. Bagi anak anak, itu akan kelihatan seperti film monster dengan banyak efek gambar.]

Hahahaha, monster yah. Paman Tannin memang memiliki penampilan seperti monster.

[Di masa depan aku tak keberatan kalau itu ada sepanjang Game – kalau mungkin aku ingin anak anak yang akan memikul masa depan generasi mendatang untuk menonton pertandinganmu.]

"Jadi anda memintaku untuk menjadi Pahlawan bocah...maksudku anak anak sepanjang Game?"

[Ya. Tapi aku takkan memaksamu. Itu hanya harapanku.]

Aku tak paham hal hal yang rumit tentang bagaimana pentingnya Game terhadap Dunia Bawah...tapi untuk anak anak huh...

[Itu Oppai Dragon!]

[Chichiryutei!]

Aku kemudian ingat tentang anak anak yang menjadi senang saat melihatku sedang diwawancara. Entah kenapa ada sisi dalam diriku yang ogah ogahan melakukan ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka orang lain akan senang hanya dengan melihatku...

[Hanya menargetkan harem sebagai tujuanmu itu sangat disayangkan.]

Aku mengingat apa yang paman Tannin katakan padaku di Dunia Bawah. Tidak. Paman, aku takkan mengubah tujuan tertinggiku untuk menciptakan harem. Apalagi aku ingin memiliki harem yang berisi gadis gadis cantik!

-Tapi.

Menunjukkan sisi kerenku pada anak anak juga bukan hal yang buruk!

Mungkin ibu ibu muda juga akan datang bersama mereka!?

Istri seseorang! Istri muda! Luar biasa! Kalau kuingat baik baik, program pahlawan belakangan ini juga menargetkan kalangan ibu ibu sebagai pemirsa mereka.

Kalau aku menjadi terkenal, maka pertunjukan Pahlawanku mungkin akan dimulai! Anak anak akan datang dengan membawa Ibu mereka! Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pertemuan yang ditakdirkan dengan seseorang!

Aku merasa telah menemukan pintu untuk mengumpulkan wanita wanita cantik di Dunia Bawah!

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Aku akan menangkap banyak istri!

Paman! Aku tetap akan menargetkan untuk menjadi Raja Harem! Tentu saja aku tak keberatan dengan istri istri!

"Aku paham, Sirzechs-sama! Untuk para istri...bukan, aku akan berusaha keras demi anak anak! Ngomong ngomong aku bisa mendengar sorak sorai di belakang anda. Apa yang terjadi?"

[Ah, benar juga. hari ini, sedang ada festival Akademi Kuou. Aku juga datang untuk melihat adik perempuanku bersinar.]

...A-A-Apa!?

Aku mengecek kalender dan jam digital untuk mengkonfirmasi tanggal dan waktu hari ini! Ah! Memang ada festival sekolah hari iniiiiiiii!

Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Aku tertidur jadi aku hampir melewatkannya!

[Grayfia, kirimlah Ise-kun ke Akademi memakai lingkaran sihir transportasi saat ini juga!]

"Ya, saya paham."

Terima kasih! Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Maou-sama! Aku segera berganti pakaian! Balap tiga kaki dengan Asia! Akan gawat kalau aku sampai terlambat!

BANG BANG!

Suara tembakan senapan kosong menggema ke angkasa. Kemudian pengumuman untuk program bisa terdengar.

[Selanjutnya balap tiga kaki. Bagi mereka yang berpartisipasi mohon berbaris di poin start.]

Uwa! Sudah hampir dimulai! Tempat aku dipindahkan adalah hutan di dekat gedung sekolah lama! Aku berlari menuju ke lapangan sekolah dengan cepat!

[Sekarang balap tiga kaki untuk pertandingan antar kelas untuk kelas kedua sudah hampir dimulai!]

Sudah mulai! Kalau kuingat ingat, balap aku dan Asia adalah balap di tengah tengah! Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa dan muncul keluar di lapangan sekolah.

"Ise! Akan lebih cepat lewat sini!"

-Buchou!

Jadi dia datang untuk menemukanku! Ah! Begitu. Memang akan jadi jalan pintas kalau aku menerobos lewat tenda.

"Hyodou! Kamu terlambat! Lekas, ke Asia-san!"

Saji yang berada di dalam tenda juga memberiku sorak sorai!

"Ya! Serahkan padaku!"

Ah, aku akhirnya menemukan lintasannya.

Asia...ketemu dia! Aaaaah, kakinya hampir diikat dengan siswa laki laki lain dari kelasku dan dia kelihatan sedih!

Tidak tidak tidak! Akulah yang akan berlari dengan Asia-chan!

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia menyadari teriakanku. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukanku! Dia berteriak sambil tersenyum sampai dia hampir menangis!

"Ise-san!"

Tunggu aku! Takkan kubiarkan Asia sendirian! Aku selalu jadi teman Asia! Aku akhirnya sampai di tempat Asia dan kemudian mengatakannya pada siswa dari kelasku.

"Maaf, aku yang akan berlari."

Dia kemudian menepuk bahuku.

"Tentu saja! Pergi dan larilah dengan Asia-san!"

Dia memberiku semangat! Ya, lihat saja aku! Yakni kombinasiku dan Asia-chan! Aku menunduk dan mengikat kakiku dengan Asia memakai tali.

"Ise-san! Kamu datang untukku!"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Ise-nya Asia, tahu? Aku pasti akan datang ke sisi Asia."

Ah, dia kelihatan seperti mau menangis lagi. Sisi cengeng Asia memang tak bisa disembuhkan.

"Sekarang untuk balap selanjutnya!"

Akhirnya giliran kami tiba.

Kami memegang pinggang satu sama lain dan membuat postur untuk berlari kapan saja.

BANG!

Tembakan pistol kosong menggema di angkasa. Mulai!

"Ayo maju, Asia!"

"Ya!"

Kami menunjukkan kombinasi hebat sejak awal dan berlari kencang.

"Ise! Asia! Dapatkan tempat pertama!"

"Kalian pasti bisa!"

Buchou dan Akeno-san memberi kami semangat!

"Ise-kun! Asia-san! Kalian bisa meraih tempat pertama!"

"Ise! Asia! Majuuuu!"

"Berjuanglah kalian berdua!"

Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina juga memberi kami semangat!

"Ise-senpai! Asia-senpai!"

"Berjuanglah!"

Gasper juga berteriak dengan keras! Bahkan Koneko-chan nampak bersemangat!

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian lepas kalau sampai kalah!"

Azazel-sensei! Aku akan menang!

"Kamu datang, Ise! Aku akan merekam bagian saat kamu menang!"

"Ise! Asia-chan! Berjuanglah! Maju!"

Ayah! Ibu! Lihatlah kemenangan putra dan putri kalian!

Aku kemudian mengatakannya pada Asia selagi berlari.

"Asia, tetaplah berada di sisiku selamanya. Kamu tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi."

"!"

Asia memasang ekspresi seperti mau menangis lagi, namun dia menahannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi untuk berlari!

Dan kemudian...

BANG!

Tembakan pistol!

Kami berlari melewati pita di garis finish!

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kami menerima bendera untuk posisi pertama, dan aku memasang pose keren!

Hahaha, lihat! Asia dan aku bisa berlari kencang!

"Ya! Kita melakukannya, Asia!"

"Ya! Kita berhasil, Ise-san!"

Asia dan aku saling berjabat tangan! Lihat! Ritme kami memang yang terbaik!

Dan kemudian...kakiku mulai melemah. Aku baru bangun dari kondisi koma. Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri...?

"Ise-san! Apa kamu baik baik saja?"

Asia menyokong tubuhku.

"Ah, kupikir aku hanya terlalu gembira."

"Ise. Asia."

Buchou muncul. Dia menunjuk ke arah gymnasium sambil tersenyum.

"Asia. Tak ada siapa siapa di belakang gymnasium, jadi sembuhkanlah dia dengan Sacred Gear."

"Y-Ya!"

Maaf, Buchou. Nggh, aku merasa payah. Aku seharusnya punya banyak stamina namun aku malah berakhir seperti ini...

Aku meminjam lengan Asia dan bergerak melewati Buchou kemudian...

"-Asia, berjuanglah!"

"!"

? Kata kata Buchou membuat Asia tersipu...hah?

Kemudian kami bergerak ke gymnasium dan meminta Asia menyembuhkanku. Aaaah, penyembuhan Asia memang yang terbaik. Cahaya hijau terang membuat tubuhku rileks seketika. Saat tubuhku kembali jadi normal, aku bangkit.

"Ya, dengan ini mungkin aku sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas yang tersisa!"

"Ise-san!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Asia memanggilku, jadi aku menoleh...

Asia berdiri menjijit. Kemudian bibir Asia mendarat di bibirku.

...

Ciuman tiba tiba. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ciuman ini.

Si-sial! Kepalaku hampir meledak...! Karena...! Karena, dia baru...! Aku baru diciuuuuuuum! Dan dengan Asiaaaaaaaa! Asia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Ise-san, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Aku menjadi sangat senang sampai aku jatuh. Aku...

Aku sangat senang sekaraaaaaaaaaaaaang!


	20. Chapter 20

"Huhahaha! Inilah akhir darimu, brengsek! Chichiryutei[1]!"

Ada orang aneh sedang berteriak.

"Apa!? Oppai Dragon ini tak akan mundur melawan kalian orang orang brengsek dari Dark-Force! Mari kita lakukan! Balance Breaker!"

'Aku' tengah melalui transformasi menyilaukan dengan semua efek spesial di layar kaca.

Penampilan 'diriku' menjadi terselimuti oleh Balance Breaker.

Di kediaman Hyodou Issei, kami kelompok Gremory, bersama Irina, dan Azazel-sensei berada di aula besar di lantai pertama.

Di layar monitor raksasa kami semua tengah menonton Chichiryutei.

Program itu ternyata memperoleh sensasi yang mengagumkan dari para penonton muda di Dunia Bawah.

Sejak awal, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi karakter utama...aku jadi tersanjung...melihat pemainku di layar!

Maksudku, penampilannya tidak buruk buruk amat oleh pemainku, proses CG 'wajah'ku dan karakteristik fisik yang baik cukup bisa dibandingkan dengan tampilan diriku.

"Efek spesial Pahlawan Oppai Dragon...Awal yang bagus untuk menaikkan popularitas di Dunia Bawah."

Ujar Koneko-chan,dengan ekor berayun tepat di atas pangkuanku.

Koneko-chan, dengan seksama menjelaskan program yang disiarkan dari Dunia Bawah itu.

Usai mendengarnya kami mulai menyadari popularitas besarnya, penyiaran awal segera mencapai rating penonton "50%",memberi program itu popularitas dan kesuksesan acara TV yang besar .

Jujur saja, itu sangat hebat.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Peran utama "diriku" ternyata menjadi topik populer yang telah disiarkan di seluruh penjuru Dunia Bawah.

Berikut adalah ringkasan alur ceritanya,

Issei Gremory, Iblis muda yang menjalin kontrak dengan Naga Legendaris, menjadi Pahlawan yang melawan penjahat kejam dan kelompok kriminal lainnya.

Seorang pria yang dideskripsikan memiliki hasrat membara terhadap payudara.

Hidup dengan mengalahkan segerombol penjahat keji, ia adalah Sang Oppai Dragon Legendaris!

Anggap saja seperti itu.

Hari ini pertamakalinya menonton program itu. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang, NAMUN aku juga menganggapnya cukup memalukan.

Disamping itu, Keluarga Gremory pasti punya andil dibalik program ini.

Mendengarkan dialog, Oppai Dragon telah mengambil langkah pertamanya di bisnis besar.

Entah kenapa bahkan merchandise-nya mulai terjual cepat.

Mereka benar benar bisa memanfaatkan peluang bisnis, para Iblis itu.

Mereka juga meluncurkan edisi mainan terbatas dari Boosted Gear.

Itu cukup bisa luar biasa.

Meski saking hebatnya sampai terasa menakutkan.

Ia juga memiliki suara aksi yang bisa diulang ulang.

"Boosted Gear Scale Mail terlihat seperti yang sungguhan kalau dilihat baik baik. Cukup hebat cara mereka membuat tiruannya."

Angguk Kiba sambil menikmati berondong jagungnya.

Bahkan aku, melihat betapa banyaknya Boosted Gear Scale Mail terjual secepat itu, hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Ayo maju! Dasar hewan kejam! To[2]! Dragon Kick!"

Oppai Dragon sekarang dalam armor menyerbu lawannya dengan teknik yang tampaknya bisa membunuh seketika.

Cukup mengesankan melihat gerakannya diiringi oleh beberapa ledakan.

Setelah itu, senjata baru musuh memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pahlawan, dan kemudian sang Heroine memunculkan dirinya.

"Oppai Dragon! Datanglah kemari!"

Sang Heroine yang muncul di layar sepertinya mengenakan gaun—Itu adalah Buchou!

Tak perlu dikatakan, ia sama bagusnya dengan Buchou yang asli, pemain Buchou menampakkan ekspresi fisik yang membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Buchou asli.

"Oh! Switch Princess! Ini artinya kemenangan!"

Oppai Dragon mendaratkan tangannya di payudara Switch Princess! Ooh!

Entah kenapa aku menganggapnya menarik.

Apalagi sang Switch Princess itu!

Apa itu titel Buchou?

Memberinya titel itu terdengar aneh namun elok.

Tubuh Pahlawan terselimuti aura merah sambil meremas payudara, dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

"Oppai Dragon dan Switch Princess memang tim kompak. Karena itulah, kalau mendapat masalah, Oppai Dragon hanya perlu meremas dada si Switch Princess."

Ujar Azazel-sensei dengan wajah bahagia.

Ding! Kepala sensei dipukul oleh Buchou yang nampaknya tak menganggap enteng komentar itu.

"...Tunggu dulu Azazel. Dari yang kudengar dari Grayfia, apakah anda yang mengirim proposal ke keluarga Gremory untuk karakter Switch Princess? Berkat anda, hal memalukan semacam ini..."

Ujar Buchou dengan wajah merona merah, sepertinya menahan kemarahannya.

"Tapi tak apa apa kan? Aku membuatnya supaya mendapat dukungan dari bocah bocah coba lihat popularitasmu yang semakin meningkat itu."

Ujar Azazel-sensei sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

Sebenarnya begini, kami baru dengar pembaruan dari laporan majalah bulan ini yang membahas "Edisi spesial Rias-Hime dibuat agar terlihat seperti Switch Princess" yang ditargetkan untuk anak anak sudah mulai dijual di Dunia Bawah.

"...Sekarang ini, akan mustahil bagiku untuk jalan jalan di Dunia Bawah lagi."

Gumam Buchou sambil mendesah dalam.

Bahkan aku, memikirkan itu saja membuatku takut kalau berjalan jalan di Dunia Bawah.

"Ah! Itu Oppai Dragon!"

Membayangkan seorang anak meneriakkan itu setelah melihatku.

[Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Lagipula kau dan aku memang Chichiryutei...]

Ada satu makhluk lagi yang mendesah dalam.

Bahkan sang Naga Legendaris Ddraig menjadi sangat murung akhir akhir ini.

Maaf, Ddraig.

Tapi kupikir kamu harus lebih optimistis lagi.

[Ya, sejujurnya aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini...Huhuhu, untuk sekarang ini aku hanya perlu mengikutimu karena ikatan ini...kukuku...]

Ah, nada suaranya rendah sekali.

Setelah sejumlah kejadian dan tanpa kusadari, kami berdua jadi sering berdebat seperti tadi.

Sejujurnya Sekiryutei[3] harus bisa lebih ceria lagi.

"Namun, sampai teman kecilku menjadi terkenal seperti ini, mungkin aku juga harus merasa bangga padanya."

Mengatakan itu dengan nada ceria adalah Irina.

Dia sepertinya cukup menikmati program Oppai Dragon secara diam diam.

Meski Irina adalah Malaikat, ia entah kenapa bergabung dalam Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Tetap saja, dia adalah anggota kami.

"Kalau kuingat ingat, saat Ise-kun masih anak anak, dia sangat suka efek spesial yang dibuat oleh Superhero. Aku juga sering berpura pura jadi superhero acara TV."

Ujar Irina sambil memasang pose transformasi.

Ah, aku ingat pose transformasi itu.

Seperti yang dia sebutkan ketika aku masih anak anak, aku memang menyukai acara superhero.

"Tentu saja. Ingatanku samar samar waktu itu ketika Irina kukira adalah 'anak laki laki'. Tak kusangka ternyata dia akan menjadi Bishojo[4].Aku benar benar tak memahami pertumbuhan tubuh manusia."

Oleh jawabanku, pada saat itu juga wajah Irina tersipu malu.

"Aduh! Ise-kun, kamu benar benar pintar bicara! Tak ada bedanya dengan merayu Rias berkali kali sebelumnya kan...? Sungguh bakat tersembunyi yang mengintimidasi! Aduh, apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku bisa jatuh menjadi Malaikat Jatuh!

Oh! Bulu putih Irina berkedip kedip menjadi hitam! Jangan jangan, ini adalah momen ketika dia menjadi 'jatuh'?

Azazel-sensei tersenyum riang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Hahahaha, santai saja. Aku menyambutmu diantara Malaikat Jatuh. Sebagai bawahan langsung dibawah Michael, aku akan mengatur semua fasilitas VIP untukmu."

"Tidaaaaak! Aku tengah dirayu oleh Malaikat Jatuh! Michael-sama, SELAMATKAN SAYA!"

Irina dengan mata berair melafalkan doa doa pada Surga.

"Namun, Ise-san pasti sangat senang karena jadi terkenal."

"Begitu. Jadi ini publisitas yang bagus untuk kita."

Didekatku Asia dan Xenovia tampak terkagum kagum.

Memang, seperti itulah hasil dari kesuksesan Oppai Dragon. Disamping itu,aku tak paham apakah aku harus merasa bahagia atau malu. Namun, aku merasa kalau kedua perasaan itu sama.

Kalau popularitasku terus meningkat mungkin akan mempengaruhi status masa depanku. Guhuhu! kalau pada waktu ini aku berjalan jalan di Dunia Bawah, mungkin aku akan dikelilingi wanita dan gadis gadis cantik! Lalu bisa membawa mereka bersama ke Hotel! Su-sungguh khayalan liar...

Tanpa kusadari, seseorang dari belakang memelukku yang tengah tenggelam dalam khayalan liarku...

Munyuu!

Sensasi lembut terasa dari punggungku! Kelembutan ini, aku sangat mengenalinya! Menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dari bahuku muncul wajah Akeno-san! Wajah Akeno-san bertengger di atas bahuku, ia lalu berbisik ke telingaku dengan suara seksi!

"Aku tak keberatan kamu menggoda Irina-chan, tapi yang menggangguku adalah kamu tak menepati janjimu akhir akhir ini."

Pipi kami saling bersenggolan dekat sekali! Terasa sangat merangsang!

Kulit Akeno-san dekat sekali denganku! Inilah yang terbaik!

Didekatku Asia tengah cemberut padaku. Selain itu mata Buchou nampak melotot tajam seolah mencekal situasi ini. Bahkan Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku mencubit pahaku.

Ouw. Itu sakit, Koneko-chan...

"Janji?"

Aku ditanya lagi, oleh Akeno-san dengan wajah serius.

"Kamu berjanji mengajakku kencan. Ingat, bukankah Ise-kun sudah berjanji akan kencan denganku saat pertarungan melawan Astaroth?"

"Ah, aku memang mengatakan itu. Sepertinya aku agak sedikit lupa."

Kalau dipikir pikir, siapa sangka aku akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Saran untuk mengatakan itu pada Akeno-san diberikan oleh Koneko-chan.

Jangan jangan tujuan lain kencan ini adalah memancingku kedalam godaannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja...jangan jangan, yang kamu katakan waktu itu adalah bohong...?"

Tak mungkin, sampai penampilan mempesonamu berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih membuatku jadi tidak tahan, Akeno-san!

"I, itu bukan bohong!"

Sejujurnya aku tak punya alasan menolak, hanya berpikir tentang kencan dengan Akeno-san membuatku merasa hebat!

Usai mengatakan itu, Akeno-san tanpa diduga meresponnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leherku, dan kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang datang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, kita berkencan di akhir pekan. Uhuhu, kencan pertama dengan Ise-kun."

Kencan dengan Akeno-san.

Kencan itu mungkin akan menyenangkan, dan tak lama kemudian entah kenapa para gadis mulai memelototi aku dan Akeno-san.


	21. Chapter 21

Akademi Kuou sepanjang istirahat siang. Aku tengah menyantap bento (bekal makanan di Jepang) dengan Matsuda, Motohama, dan Asia.

"Kalau kuingat ingat, sudah hampir piknik sekolah. Kita harus memutuskan kelompok kita."

Motohama mengatakan itu sambil memakan telur goreng.

Oh iya, piknik sekolah sudah dekat. Kami, kelas dua, akan pergi ke Kyoto. Belakangan, begitu banyak hal terjadi sampai aku nyaris lupa. Pada saat itu seragam kami akan berganti ke seragam musim dingin. Meski hawa panas dari musim panas masih terasa.

"Hmm, apa kita membuat kelompok dengan 3 atau 4 orang?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Matsuda mengangguk.

"Oh iya, ternyata tempat dimana kita tidur adalah untuk 3-4 orang. Jadi kita harus membentuk kelompok dengan kita bertiga. Apalagi kita dibenci oleh siswa yang lain."

Jangan katakan itu botak! Aku sangat memahami itu.

Setelah musim panas hidup atau mati berakhir, opini tentangku cukup banyak berubah. Meski kami bertiga dibenci oleh gadis gadis lain karena menjadi siswa SMA mesum. Sekolah ini memiliki rasio wanita lebih tinggi, karena hal itulah mereka memiliki opini yang sangat ketat.

Aku akrab dengan Asia, Xenovia, Irina, dan Kiryuu. Jadi kami makan bersama seperti ini. Tapi dengan gadis lain, tidak.

"Trio mesum. Apa kalian ingin berpasangan dengan kelompok kami saat piknik? Itu adalah surga karena akan terdiri dari empat Bishojo tahu?"

Gadis yang mengenakan kacamata mengatakan itu. jangan katakan 'surga' dengan muka mesum begitu!

"Yeah, selain kamu mereka adalah trio-bishojo."

Matsuda mengatakan itu sambil mengangguk, dan kepalanya kemudian dipukul oleh Kiryuu.

"Diam! Oke, mari abaikan saja cowok ini. Hyodou, itu Asia, tahu?"

"Ise-san, apa kamu mau berpasangan denganku?"

Asia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Mou! Kalau Asia-chan memintaku seperti itu, aku akan bingung!

"Tentu saja, tentu aku mau!"

"Ya!"

Peluk!

Aku dan Asia melupakan makan siang kami dan berpelukan!

"K-Kalian nampaknya jadi lebih 'dekat' setelah festival olahraga berakhir...kalian berbicara dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari sembari mengirimkan tatapan cinta..."

Kiryuu mengatakan itu sambil menekan kacamatanya ke atas.

"Fufufu. Asia dan aku membagi satu jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Kami selalu bersama, iya kan?"

Aku kemudian meminta Asia menyuapiku sosis Vienna sambil berkata 'Aaah'.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu bersama Ise-san!"

Ya. Rasanya jarak diantara aku dan Asia menjadi lebih kecil setelah festival olahraga. Sebelumnya aku menganggap hubungan kami seperti kakak beradik, dan aku mencoba melindungi Asia sebagai kakaknya...

Y-Ya. Setelah ciuman, aku juga mulai menganggap Asia sebagai seorang gadis...ketimbang adik perempuan, saat ini aku lebih sering memandangnya sebagai seorang gadis. Di saat yang sama aku jadi semakin menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya seperti sebelumnya, namun setelah merebut kembali Asia dari Diodora, aku menyadari betapa pentingnya Asia bagiku.

Aku terus berpikir kalau "Aku harus tetap dengannya selamanya!". Berbeda dari kekasih. Namun lawan jenis di dalam keluarga. Namun itu juga berbeda dari adik perempuan.

Kupikir aku akan terus bersama Asia sampai hari kematian kami. Meski aku tak tahu berapa ratus atau ribu tahun lamanya. Namun aku akan memperhatikan Asia untuk seumur hidupku.

Oh, dan kutambahkan satu hal lagi. setelah insiden itu, Asia sering memberiku ciuman pagi di pipiku setiap pagi!

"Oke, jadi seperti itu, jadi kami akan berpasangan dengan kalian. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Asia dengan cowok lain karena dia masih murni dan tak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain. Dan kalau begitu, Xenovia-chi dan Irina-san juga akan bergabung kan?"

Xenovia berhenti memakan bento sangat besar dan mengangguk oleh ide Kiryuu.

"Ya. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan Ise."

"Akan lebih menyenangkan bersama Ise-kun!"

Irina yang tengah memakan roti juga setuju.

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Kenapa hanya Ise saja yang populer seperti ini!? Astaga, Tuhan sungguh kejam! Aku juga ingin dipeluk oleh bishojo!"

Matsuda merengek. Iya iya, Tuhan memang sudah mati. Dan ketimbang populer, aku hanya berada dalam lingkungan yang nampak seperti itu.

Namun sepertinya aku populer dari sudut pandang berbeda, jadi aku takkan mengatakan apa apa. Tunggu, apa aku populer kalau hanya terbatas pada Asia? Namun cinta diantara aku dan Asia berbeda dari harem yang mesum. Jadi terasa rumit bagiku.

"Hmm, belakangan nampaknya ada begitu banyak "flag" untuk Ise...kalau aku bisa melihat hal semacam itu dengan jelas, aku akan mematahkannya dengan martil..."

Motohama mengatakan itu seperti kutukan sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya...matamu seram...

"Kalau begitu, mari bergerak berkelompok dengan tujuh orang ini. Kiyomezu-dera! Dan Kinkau-ji! Dan Ginkaku-ji tengah menanti kita!"

Kiryuu menyatakan itu dengan kacamata berkilau.

Yang pasti, anggota untuk piknik sekolah kami telah diputuskan. Laki lakinya adalah aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama. Kami bertiga. Ceweknya antara lain Asia, Xenovia, Irina, dan Kiryuu. Mereka berempat. Kelihatannya kami akan berkeliling Kyoto dengan anggota ini. Kalau kuingat ingat disana ada kuil bernama Tenryuu-ji (Kuil Naga Langit). Aku memiliki satu dari kedua Naga Langit Ddraig bersemayam di dalamku jadi mungkin bagus untuk pergi ke sana.

Jadi piknik sekolah sudah semakin dekat huh.

Hmm, mungkin aku harus pergi berbelanja dengan Asia dan yang lain untuk membeli barang barang yang diperlukan.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sepulang sekolah, ruang klub.

Ini hampir waktunya untuk pulang, dan kami tengah mengobrol tentang piknik selagi meminum teh.

Pembina kami, Azazel-sensei, belum datang ke ruang klub hari ini. Belakangan, dia terus kembali ke Dunia Bawah untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. seorang pemimpin memang sibuk. Meski begitu, dia masih muncul di sekolah, jadi kehidupan sekolah pasti menyenangkan baginya.

"Kalau kuingat, ini hampir waktunya piknik sekolah untuk siswa kelas dua."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil meminum teh hijau dengan elegan.

"Dimana Buchou dan Akeno-san pergi tahun lalu?"

Akeno-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kami juga pergi ke Kyoto. Aku pergi ke Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji, dan lokasi lokasi lain bersama Buchou."

Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan.

"Ya. Tapi hanya ada jumlah tempat terbatas yang bisa kamu datangi selama tiga hari empat malam. Kamu harus berpikir untuk pergi ke mana saja dan membuat rencana sebelumnya dan bergerak menurut itu. kalau kamu tak memasukkan waktu untuk makan dan untuk cuci mata, kamu akan menyesalinya. Kamu akan bepergian menaiki bus dan kereta, namun banyak waktu akan terbuang selagi kamu bepergian dengan kendaraan itu."

"Saat itu gawat karena kami tak berpikir tentang waktu transportasi. Buchou ingin pergi ke mana saja, jadi kami kehilangan waktu untuk pergi ke Nijou-jou yang kami rencanakan untuk dikunjungi terakhir. Jadi dia menginjak injak dengan kakinya di stasiun kereta."

Saat Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan tertawa kecil, wajah Buchou menjadi merah.

"Mou, kamu berjanji takkan mengatakan itu, ingat? Saat itu aku sedang bersemangat. Bagi pecinta Jepang sepertiku, itu adalah Kyoto yang sangat kukagumi. Jadi mataku terpikat oleh panorama kota dan toko toko suvenir lebih dari yang diperlukan."

Buchou mulai berbicara tentang memorinya. Dia pasti sangat menikmati Kyoto.

"Apa kamu belum pernah ke Kyoto sebelum piknik sekolah? Kan bisa tinggal memakai lingkaran sihir."

Saat aku mengatakan itu Buchou berkata "tidak, tidak" dengan jemarinya.

"Kamu tak paham Ise. Terasa bagus karena kamu mengunjungi Kyoto untuk kali pertama di piknik sekolah. Dan bepergian dengan lingkaran sihir. Aku takkan melakukan hal tanpa selera seperti itu. itu adalah Kyoto yang sangat kurindukan, jadi aku ingin berjalan jalan dengan kakiku sendiri dan merasakan embusan angin dengan kulitku sendiri."

Ah, mata Buchou mulai nampak berbinar binar. Buchou menjadi nampak penuh impian kalau ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jepang.

Dia pernah bilang kalau dia ingin memiliki gaya hidup yang terus berjalan diantara Jepang dan Dunia Bawah bahkan setelah menjadi kepala keluarga Gremory. Oh iya, Azazel-sensei berkata kalau dia juga akan datang dengan kami ke piknik sekolah. Dia ternyata juga ingin menikmati Kyoto.

Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Buchou mengubah topik.

"Piknik juga penting, tapi kita juga harus diskusikan tentang apa yang kita akan lakukan di Festival sekolah."

"Ah, Festival sekolah juga hampir tiba. Sekolah kita tak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu diantara festival olahraga, piknik sekolah, dan festival sekolah dan mereka terjadi berturut turut. Berpikir seperti itu, siswa kelas dua seperti kami akan sibuk."

Ya, festival sekolah berlangsung setelah piknik sekolah. Ada begitu banyak event di semester kedua.

Buchou menerima lembaran dari Akeno-san dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sepertinya kami harus menulis ide untuk Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan mendaftarkannya ke OSIS.

"Karena itu kita perlu berdiskusi tentang festival sekolah sekarang dan mempersiapkannya. Kalau sudah diputuskan sebelumnya, anggota kelas tiga dan kelas satu bisa mempersiapkannya selagi kalian pergi. Ada begitu banyak anggota di tahun ini jadi itu akan menjadi bantuan besar."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan. Piknik sekolah itu penting namun kami juga harus berfokus pada Festival sekolah!

"Festival sekolah! Aku sangat menantikannya!"

Asia sepertinya sangat menantikannya. Asia menyukai event semacam ini.

"Ya. Aku juga menikmati event di sekolah. Festival olahraga sangat hebat."

Biarpun ekspresinya tidak berubah, mata Xenovia nampak berbinar. Dia juga sudah membuat amukan besar di Festival olahraga. Dia meraih tempat pertama di semuanya. Setelah festival sekolah, tiap tiap klub olahraga berusaha keras merekrut Xenovia ke dalam klub mereka.

"Itu akan jadi pengalaman pertamaku dalam hal itu, jadi aku sangat menantikannya. Aku sungguh pindah sekolah di saat yang tepat! Ini juga pasti bimbingan dari Michael-sama!"

Irina mengatakan itu sembari membuat pose berdoa ke Surga. Trio Gereja nampaknya sangat menantikan Festival Olahraga. Itu mungkin juga ada hubungannya dengan fakta kalau mereka belum pernah mengalami hal hal semacam itu karena tradisi dalam Agama mereka.

"Tahun lalu...rumah hantu kan? Aku belum bergabung dalam klub saat itu, tapi kudengar rumah itu terlihat realistis dan menjadi topik panas."

Aku tak memasuki rumah hantu, tapi salah satu teman sekelasku masuk dan berkata kalau hantunya kelihatan sungguhan. Katanya semua hantu yang muncul kelihatan nyata.

"Ya. Soalnya kami memakai hantu betulan saat itu, jadi wajar saja kalau menyeramkan."

Buchou mengatakannya seolah itu bukan apa apa.

"H-hantu betulan...?"

Saat aku bertanya, Buchou menjawab dengan normal sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku meminta beberapa youkai yang tak berbahaya bagi manusia untuk mengisi peran menakut nakuti orang orang. Para Youkai itu juga bermasalah karena mereka tak punya pekerjaan, jadi itu bagus untuk kedua belah pihak. Berkat itu, rumah hantu menjadi sukses besar."

Buchou dan Akeno-san mulai tertawa seperti Onee-sama.

"Kami dimarahi oleh OSIS setelah itu. Sona-Kaichou yang masih sebagai wakil presiden pada saat itu meneriaki kami dengan berkata "Memakai hantu sungguhan itu sama sekali melanggar aturan!""

Akeno-san, aku juga berpikir kalau kalian memang mengabaikan aturan...

"Lalu apa akan membuat rumah hantu lagi tahun ini? Atau haruskah kita adakan pertunjukan sirkus yang melibatkan Vampir-dalam-kotak?"

Gasper membuat wajah aneh dan mulai memukul mukul kepalaku.

"Senpai kejam! Kamu selalu memakaiku sebagai lelucon!"

Bermain main dengan Kouhai (junior)mu adalah hak istimewa seorang senpai (senior)! Aku akan terus mengerjai Gasper sampai aku lulus. Bagaimanapun juga dia anak laki laki yang berharga. Aku akan terus mengurusnya dengan baik.

Buchou kemudian mulai berpikir tentang saranku.

"Mungkin kita harus lakukan sesuatu yang baru..."

Saat Buchou hendak mengatakan sesuatu, telepon kami berdering di saat yang sama. Semua orang tahu apa maksudnya sehingga kami saling bertukar tatap. Buchou menarik nafas panjang dan mengatakannya dengan nada serius.

"-Ayo pergi!"

Bagian 3[sunting]

Pabrik terlantar di dalam kota.

Kami, kelompok Gremory, dan Irina tengah berkunjung kemari.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit menjadi gelap. Terdapat beberapa kehadiran di dalam pabrik gelap. Dan mereka bercampur dengan permusuhan dan hasrat membunuh.

"-Kelompok Gremory huh. Kalian datang cepat sekali."

Seorang yang muncul dari kegelapan adalah seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Dari kegelapan disekitar pria itu, benda benda hitam abnormal dengan bentuk manusia menunjukkan diri mereka. Bukan hanya belasan. Mungkin ada sampai ratusan jumlah monster humanoid itu di dalam pabrik. Buchou mengambil selangkah ke depan dan bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Khaos Brigade – Kutebak kalian dari golongan Pahlawan? Hallo. Namaku adalah Rias Gremory. Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang diminta mengurus kota ini oleh aliansi tiga Kekuatan Besar."

Mendengar sapaan Buchou, si pria itu menyeringai.

"Ya, aku mengenalmu. Adik perempuan Maou. Tujuan kami adalah memurnikan kalian para Iblis dan menyelamatkan kota ini."

Dia menatap kami seolah kami adalah sampah.

Ya, orang ini adalah anggota dari kelompok bernama "Golongan Pahlawan" dari Khaos Brigade! Belakangan ini, golongan Pahlawan ini terus membuat serangan berskala kecil di dalam kota. Lebih tepatnya ada banyak insiden dimana orang orang dari golongan Pahlawan menyerbu tempat tempat penting bagi tiap tiap golongan.

Belakangan ini kami terus mengurus mereka. Dalam banyak kasus lawan kami adalah manusia...

Kemudian dua orang muncul di samping pria itu. mereka adalah manusia. Seorang yang memakai kacamata dan seorang yang mengenakan kostum bangsa China. Mereka bertiga adalah orang asing.

Dan kalian bisa berkata kalau benda benda hitam abnormal aneh itu adalah para petarung mereka. Sepertinya golongan Pahlawan memakai itu sebagai senjata mereka. Biarpun mereka adalah petarung, mereka sangat kuat sampai takkan bisa dilawan oleh Iblis Kelas Rendah. Setidaknya kalian harus memiliki kekuatan Iblis kelas Menengah atau lebih tinggi, dan beruntungnya dari segi kekuatan kami ada diantara Iblis Kelas menengah dan Iblis Kelas Tinggi.

FLASH!

Gauntletku bersinar merah. Penghitungan sudah selesai jadi aku segera memasuki Balance Break! Aku mengenakan armor dan melangkah ke depan sebagai penyerang depan. Di saat yang sama aku mengeluarkan Ascalon dan menyerahkannya pada Xenovia. Xenovia menangkapnya dan mulai memasang kuda kuda.

Penyerang depan dua orang terdiri atas aku dalam Balance Breaker dan Kiba berdiri di depan. Sedikit jauh dari kami adalah Xenovia. Perannya adalah mendukung kami dan di saat yang sama menyerang musuh sebagai penyerang depan.

Penyerang tengah adalah Irina, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper. Mereka mendukung penyerang depan dan melindungi penjaga belakang, dan juga melakukan hal hal seperti pendukung kekuatan tengah. Lalu Koneko-chan dan irina berperan mengalahkan musuh yang kami lupa habisi.

Penjaga belakang adalah Buchou, Akeno-san, dan Asia. Buchou adalah pemimpin serta melakukan serangan pendukung. Akeno-san juga mendukung kami dengan menyerang dari belakang dengan kekuatan Iblisnya. Peran Asia adalah mengirim aura penyembuh pada penyerang depan kalau kami sampai terluka.

Ini bukan formasi kelompok Gremory, namun formasi Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saat Irina ditambahkan. 3-3-3. Aku akan jatuh ke posisi penyerang tengah kalau tak dalam mode Balance Breaker dan memiliki peran pendukung. Nanti menjadi 2-4-3.

Formasinya sedikit berbeda dengan saat di Rating Game. Game memaksamu menggerakkan rekan rekanmu mengikuti arah jalannya pertarungan.

Saat musuh melihat formasi kami, pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam menciptakan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah api putih dari tangannya.

Kiba yang berada di sampingku menyipitkan matanya.

"-! Pemilik Sacred Gear yang lain."

Begitu. Jadi orang itu juga...

Para anggota yang golongan Pahlawan kirim pada dasarnya adalah pemilik Sacred Gear. Jadi mereka datang pada kami dengan memakai kekuatan yang dianugerahkan pada mereka dari 'Program Sacred Gear' yang Tuhan tinggalkan.

"Ini jadi masalah. Belakangan, kita terus bertarung dengan para pemilik Sacred Gear."

Buchou juga mendesah. Namun matanya terisi penuh oleh keyakinan. Momen pria yang menghembuskan api itu mendekati kami...

GOOO!

Aku menyalakan booster di punggungku, dan langsung melaju ke depan sejak awal! Di saat yang sama aku menangkis apinya.

DOOOON!

Mereka segera menghindar, tapi aku bisa menyingkirkan para petarung abnormal itu. para petarung lenyap ke udara saat dikalahkan.

Sial! Aku takkan bisa bergerak dengan bebas di dalam bangunan! Karena output kekuatanku, aku akan menghancurkan bangunan di kota ini dan itu akan mengumpulkan perhatian masyarakat dan menjadi masalah!

Namun untuk menghindari seranganku, mereka cukup terlatih! Namun mereka bukan musuh yang tak bisa kami kalahkan. Kami lebih unggul disini dengan jarak sangat lebar.

Salah satu musuh kemudian berteriak.

"Hati hati dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei! Kita akan terbunuh dari satu serangannya! Tapi dia tak akan bisa bergerak dengan bebas di dalam pabrik!"

Jadi mereka tahu. Aku bisa mengalahkan sebagian besar pemilik Sacred Gear kalau aku bisa mengenai mereka meski hanya sekali. Dan juga...

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis di tanganku, dan aku menembakkannya ke depan sambil menahan kekuatanku sebisa mungkin!

DON!

Dragon-shot berskala kecil! Kalau lawanku manusia, maka ini saja sudah cukup! Sejak pertarungan melawan Saji, aku berlatih menembak untuk pertarungan berskala kecil. Dan ini menjadi berguna dalam pertarungan yang terjadi di kota ini! Dengan serangan ini, aku menjatuhkan para anggota golongan Pahlawan beberapa kali. Akan jadi serangan mematikan kalau sampai kena...

ZOON!

Dragon shot menghilang!? Momen saat ia hampir mengenai musuh, sepertinya bayangan di dalam pabrik meregang dan memangsa seranganku. Tidak, mungkin memang seperti itu!? kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bayangan?

Seorang yang melakukannya adalah pria berkacamata. Jadi ini Sacred Gear dari pria itu...

SWIFT!

Kiba maju menebas ke depan dengan kecepatan Dewa. Pedang Suci Iblis mengayun cepat ke arah pria berkacamata namun...bayangan dari sebelumnya memangsa pedang Kiba yang bergerak cepat! Kemudian...

SPIT!

Dari bayangan Kiba, bilah Pedang Suci Iblis muncul keluar! Kiba memiringkan tubuhnya dan menghindarinya. Dia kemudian melangkah mundur.

"-! Kemampuan untuk melepaskan hal yang ia mangsa dari satu bayangan ke bayangan lain yang ia kehendaki...itu bukan tipe serangan langsung. Itu tipe defensif yang mengubah aliran serangan. Tipe Sacred Gear yang merepotkan."

Kiba kemudian mengatakannya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Aku paham sekarang. Saat seranganku dimangsa oleh bayangan itu, ia akan keluar dari bayangan yang lain...L-lalu Dragon shot yang kutembakkan sebelumnya...

BOON!

Disertai suara getaran udara, aku merasakan auraku dari bayangan di dalam bangunan! Saat aku melihat, kekuatan Iblis merah tertembak ke arah sini!

Targetnya adalah...Asia! Xenovia yang tengah menebas banyak petarung menjijikkan juga merasakan bahaya pada Asia!

"Mana bisa!"

Aku melepaskan tembakan kekuatan Iblis dengan cepat dan membuatnya bertabrakan dengan yang menuju ke arah Asia agar mereka saling musnah!

BLOW!

Dua tembakan berbenturan dan hembusan bom tercipta di dalam pabrik.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Asia!"

Xenovia segera bertindak sebagai tameng Asia dan mulai melindunginya. Terima kasih Xenovia! Tapi kalau sudah mengenai Asia maka responnya menjadi cepat. Namun melindungi Asia bersama adalah sesuatu yang sudah kami putuskan. Juga karena dia hampir tak punya kemampuan bertarung, namun dia adalah kunci dari tim dan penyembuh yang berharga. Kami tak bisa membiarkannya dijatuhkan dalam pertarungan tim.

Sepanjang bahayanya, sudah diputuskan kalau seorang yang bisa merespon pada bahayanya akan menjadi pelindungnya. Kali ini adalah Xenovia.

PUUUUU!

Di dalam ledakan, aku melihat sesuatu yang memancarkan cahaya biru. Saat aku melihat...seorang yang memakai kostum China tengah memegang busur yang kelihatannya dibuat dari cahaya, dan dia hendak menembak!

Cahaya...ini gawat! Bagi kami Iblis, cahaya sangat beracun! Dan itu serangan dari Sacred Gear dengan banyak misteri! Kami bahkan tak tahu kemampuan macam apa yang busur itu miliki! Biarpun aku membungkus diriku dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, akan berbahaya bagi rekan rekanku yang tak mengenakan perlindungan apapun!

Panah yang terbuat dari cahaya itu diluncurkan! Dan arahnya berubah di tengah udara! Jadi dia punya kemampuan untuk mengubah arahnya setelah diluncurkan!

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

Beberapa serangan cahaya juga datang dari arah di belakangku.

"Kalau itu serangan beratribut cahaya, maka serahkan padaku!"

Saat aku menoleh, irina membuat cahaya di tangannya. Irina yang merupakan Malaikat tereinkarnasi bisa memakai atribut cahaya. Ia membatalkan serangan musuh dengan memakai tombak cahayanya.

FREEZE FREEZE! WIND CUT!

Suara sesuatu yang dibekukan. Dan juga suara angin!

Akeno-san melepaskan tombak es ke arah pengguna cahaya tanpa jeda. Namun bayangan dari sebelumnya meregang dan memangsa seluruh tombaknya. Es kemudian datang dari bayangan Buchou, namun Buchou menghindarinya seolah itu bukan apa apa. Kamu sungguh hebat, Buchou!

...Kemudian bayangan muncul di sekitar si pengguna cahaya, dan mulai menciptakan dinding. Kemudian banyak panah cahaya datang dari dinding bayangan. Juga serangan api dari si pengguna api ikut bermunculan dari dinding!

"Haa!"

Aku, penyerang depan, merespon dan memukul balik semua serangan...jadi mereka bahkan bisa menyerang dari dalam bayangan huh. Dari mata kami, bayangan itu begitu tebal dan kami tak bisa melihat si pengguna cahaya.

"Gasper-kun! apa kamu sudah mendapat datanya!?"

Kiba bertanya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari musuh. Gasper yang menjadi penyerang tengah dan yang terus memakai 'perangkat' sepanjang waktu menjawab Kiba.

"Y-Yaaaaa! A-aku dapat! Sacred Gear api itu bernama [Flame Shake]! Dan Sacred Gear tipe pertahanan-pelawan, [Night Reflection]! Terakhir, Sacred Gear serangan cahaya [Staring Blue]!"

Gasper terus berusaha mencari tahu Sacred Gear musuh dengan memakai perangkat yang Azazel-sensei ciptakan. Mesin pemindai Sacred Gear yang Azazel-sensei ciptakan belakangan sangat berguna. Sangat efektif dalam menghadapi para pemilik Sacred Gear. Sampai saat ini, kami mendapat semua informasi tentang Sacred Gear.

"Gasper. Kalau sudah selesai, minumlah darahku!"

"Y-ya!"

Aku meminta Gasper membawa botol kecil berisi darahku di dalamnya. Supaya dia bisa memakai Sacred Gearnya untuk menghentikan waktu kapanpun dia mau. Normalnya pada pertarungan di dalam kota, kami meminta Gasper mengubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi kelelawar dan terbang ke penjuru area pertarungan. Sehingga kami bisa menemukan musuh yang bersembunyi. Koneko-chan juga menggunakan senjutsu untuk mencari 'ki' sepanjang area. Dua siswa kelas satu itu memiliki tugas untuk pencarian sepanjang area.

Mata Gasper memang kuat, namun dalam pertarungan melawan Sacred Gear, ia tak bisa digunakan dengan efektif...

Sepertinya mereka juga tahu kemampuan Gasper, jadi saat Gasper menunjukkan mata berkilaunya dan mencoba menghadap mereka, para petarung bereaksi dan menjadi perisai bagi para pemilik Sacred Gear dan menghentikan mereka dari 'dihentikan'.

Mereka tahu soal kekuatanku, dan juga kemampuan penyembuh Asia. Alasan kenapa ada pengguna cahaya di dalam mereka juga karena memprediksi bahwa kamilah, para Iblis, yang akan datang untuk menghadapi mereka...

"Makin kuat kita, makin sering kita menjadi 'target' mereka dan metode untuk menjatuhkan kita akan diteliti secara menyeluruh. Mungkin sesuatu seperti itu, kupikir."

Kiba tersenyum dengan sarkastis.

Target...metode. Dan untuk meneliti...kemudian aku ingat apa yang Sairaorg-san katakan.

-Tak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu, kau akan kalah kalau kau terjebak. Mereka akan mengincar bahkan celah terkecil dari kita dengan kekuatan penuh.

Celah terkecil. Biarpun kami jauh lebih kuat, kami tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami menunjukkan mereka celah meski hanya sedikit.

Pertama tama, serangan cahaya itu merepotkan. Kami tetaplah Iblis. Selain aku, rekan rekanku akan kena masalah kalau sampai terkena serangan itu secara langsung.

Sepertinya Kiba juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, jadi dia tengah menatap si pengguna cahaya yang tengah dilindungi oleh bayangan Sacred Gear tipe pertahanan. Kemudian para petarung bermunculan di depan para pemilik Sacred Gear. Sepertinya masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang tersisa. Bagaimana kita harus menyingkirkan semua bayangan itu? mengalahkan si pemiliknya adalah pilihan terbaik, namun bayangan itu pasti akan datang dan melindunginya...

Dan mentransfer kekuatanku pada rekan rekanku perlu dipikir baik baik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Semua orang dalam kelompok kami sudah sangat kuat, jadi mereka akan berubah menjadi monster penghancuran kalau kutransfer kekuatanku. Karena itu kami tak bisa melakukan itu di dalam kota. Kami takkan terkalahkan kalau bisa mengerahkan segenap kekuatan kami.

...Percuma saja aku memikirkan hal hal sulit seperti itu. Aku adalah [Pion] yang juga menjadi penyerang depan. Aku hanya perlu mengikuti perintah Buchou!

Buchou kemudian memberikan perintahnya.

"Aku akan memberi perintah pada tim penyerang depan Ise, Yuuto, dan Xenovia. Ise akan hadapi si pengguna api. Yuuto, kamu incarlah si pengguna bayangan! Dan Xenovia akan melenyapkan para bayangan untuk membuat jalan bagi mereka berdua! Penyerang tengah dan penjaga belakang akan mendukung penyerang depan dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka! Kita akan lenyapkan mereka semua!"

[Paham!]

Semua orang merespon dan bergerak maju sekaligus!

Xenovia bergerak ke depan dan mulai melenyapkan para bayangan! Seperti yang kuduga dari tipe-kekuatan! Kekuatannya memang berbeda dari yang lain! Setelah semua bayangan lenyap, Kiba dan aku melihat target kami!

Kiba menutup jaraknya dengan kecepatan dewa dan mulai menebas dinding yang melindungi si pengguna cahaya!

GULP!

Bilah dari pedang Suci Iblisnya dimangsa! Setelah ini, pedang Suci Iblis pasti akan muncul kembali dari suatu tempat!

SPIT!

Ia kemudian muncul dari bayanganku saat aku menuju ke arah si pengguna api!

"Ise! Hindari itu dan tembakkan Dragon shot ke arah bayangan!"

Perintah Buchou! Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa, tapi akan kulakukan! Aku menghindari bilah dari pedang Suci Iblis! Ha! Aku sudah melihat serangan Kiba berkali kali dan menerima itu dengan tubuhku sepanjang latihan kami! Selagi menghindarinya, aku menembakkan aura merah ke dalam bayangan!

DON! DON!

Oh! Kekuatan Iblisku disedot!? Begitu! Jadi saat dia melepaskan serangan dari dalam bayangan, bayangan itu masih akan tersambung!

"Yuuto! Bayangan bayangan itu terhubung jadi Dragon shot akan kembali padamu! Potong ragon shot menjadi dua di dalam bayangan dan buat dia meledak sebelum muncul!"

"Aku paham!"

Mengikuti perintah Buchou, Kiba memegang Pedang Suci Iblisnya di dalam bayangan!

DOOOOOOOOOON!

"Guwaaaa!"

Bersama dengan suara ledakan, terdengar teriakan! Saat aku melihat, pengguna bayangan tengah meledak!

"Aku mengetes untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau serangan meledak di dalam bayangan, tapi sepertinya dia tak bisa mengurus hal itu dan ledakan kembali padanya. Biarpun dia bisa mengubah arah serangan, sepertinya dia tak bisa mengubah dampak dari serangan!"

Buchou memasang senyum kemenangan. Sungguh hebat! Seperti yang kuharapkan dari [Raja] kami!

Selagi aku mengaguminya, sebuah panah cahaya terbang padaku! Itu tidak biru! Itu panah berwarna hijau!

"-!?"

Aku terkejut oleh serangan mendadak itu. Aku akhirnya bisa menghindarinya, tapi panah yang lain datang dari arah dimana aku tak merasakan keberadaan musuh! Semua orang juga terkejut oleh serangan mendadak itu. Buchou kemudian menatap ke arah bayangan di dalam pabrik.

"Sepertinya ada satu musuh lagi. Memakai bayangan adalah pengalih perhatian, musuh menyerang dari luar yang merupakan zona aman. Biarpun kita menjatuhkan si pengguna bayangan, sepertinya kemampuannya masih akan bertahan untuk beberapa saat..."

Apa! Ada musuh tersembunyi lagi!? berarti ada dua pengguna cahaya!? Jadi musuh bisa mengincar kita melalui bayangan yang tak bisa kita lihat!? Bayangan itu sungguh serba bisa!

Ah, tapi bayangan itu akhirnya lenyap. Sepertinya kemampuan itu hilang karena pemiliknya kalah. Gasper kemudian mengatakannya sambil melihat pada perangkat.

"H-Hebat! Sebuah data keluar dari serangan yang tadi! itu adalah [Staring Green]!"

"Kalau begitu biar kuurus yang satu itu. Koneko, ikuti aku. Kamu bisa mencari lokasi musuh dengan 'ki' kan?"

"...Ya, Xenovia-senpai."

Xenovia meninggalkan pabrik dengan membawa Koneko-chan bertelinga kucing bersamanya! Oh, aku juga harus melakukan tugasku!

GUOOOO!

Aku maju ke depan sambil menyemburkan booster di punggungku!

"Sekiryuutei sialan! Terbakarlah!"

Si pengguna api menciptakan serangan api kuat dengan kedua tangannya, yang diarahkan padaku!

GOOOOOO!

Apinya datang padaku...Tapi, lemah. Lebih cenderung dingin ketimbang panas. Api Raiser terasa panas bahkan dari balik armor! Membandingkannya dengan api dari paman Tannin sama halnya membandingkannya dengan batang korek!

"Kalau kau mau membakarku, bawalah burung api atau Naga!"

DON!

Tinjuku menembus api musuh dan melaju kencang ke arah perutnya. Serangan langsung. Di waktu yang sama pengguna api itu jatuh, Kiba juga mengalahkan si pengguna cahaya yang sedikit lebih jauh dariku. Kami mengalahkan semua pengguna Sacred Gear. Itulah yang kami pikirkan.

"Ngggggggggggggggh!"

Si pengguna bayangan yang sudah kalah mendadak bangkit dan berteriak. Kemudian benda hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bayangannya menyebar lebih luas lagi dan menutupi seluruh pabrik.

MERINDING...!

Perasaan merinding apa yang kurasakan ini...? Aku merasakan kekuatan aneh dari bayangan itu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya...Aku merasa ada perubahan mendadak pada dirinya. Atau sepertinya dia mencapai hal baru...

FLASH!

Kemudian cahaya muncul dibawah kaki si pengguna cahaya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk. Itu lingkaran sihir yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Itu kelihatan seperti lingkaran sihir transportasi tapi bukan milik Iblis. Tak ada simbol Iblis padanya sama sekali. Tipe Malaikat Jatuh? Tapi aku masih belum melihat itu sebelumnya. Aku sudah pernah melihat lingkaran sihir yang sensei sering pakai, jadi aku cukup familiar dengan tipe milik Malaikat jatuh juga.

Kemudian si pengguna bayangan diselimuti oleh cahaya. Setelah sebuah kilatan, si pengguna bayangan lenyap.

"Phew, kelihatannya sudah selesai."

Aku menarik nafas setelah pertarungan dan melepas armorku.

"Kerja bagus, Ise-san."

Aku tak mendapat luka, tapi aku masih disembuhkan oleh Asia. Aura Asia sangat hangat, dan itu sendiri terasa menyembuhkanku.

Semua petarung telah lenyap. Beberapa yang tersisa menghilang tak lama setelah menghilangnya si pengguna bayangan.

"Pergilah tidur—Pergilah tidur—"

Gasper menggerakkan jarinya membentuk lingkaran dan membuat kesadaran para pemilik Sacred Gear tertidur. Itu kekuatan Vampir. Gya-kun juga memasang pose imut.

Buchou dan Akeno-san menciptakan lingkaran sihir sehingga mereka bisa mengirim dua orang yang tertangkap ke Dunia Bawah. Yang tersisa adalah Xenovia dan Koneko-chan yang belum kembali...

"Kami sudah mengalahkannya. Kami menghajarnya sampai setengah mati, tapi kami tak membunuhnya."

Xenovia kembali sambil memikul seseorang di bahunya. Koneko-chan ada di belakangnya. Oh, jadi kalian sudah mengalahkannya. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Xenovia dan Koneko-chan!

Kami juga membuat kesadaran orang itu tertidur. Cukup memalukan karena kami membiarkan seorang dari mereka lolos.

"Sekarang transmisi ke Dunia Bawah sudah selesai. Yah, kita mungkin tak akan mendapatkan informasi juga kali ini."

Kami terus mengirim para pengguna Sacred Gear ke Dunia Bawah memakai lingkaran sihir, tapi ternyata memori mereka saat berada di golongan Pahlawan telah dihapus. Kami mengirim mereka buat jaga jaga kalau kami bisa menginterogasi mereka, tapi kupikir ada kemungkinan tinggi kalau kami takkan mendapatkan informasi apa apa.

Sepertinya mereka meletakkan semacam program teknologikal pada memori para pemilik Sacred Gear saat mereka mengirim mereka ke lokasi lokasi penting dari tiap tiap golongan yang menghapus ingatan mereka. Kudengar akan mustahil untuk memulihkan memori yang sudah dihapus.

Masih bagus kami bisa mengirim mereka hidup hidup. Karena dasarnya adalah "Bunuh para teroris tanpa perkecualian".

Oh iya. Setelah insiden dengan Diodora, terjadi perubahan besar pada Sacred Gearku. Khususnya pada Balance Breaker. Dulu perlu 120 detik untuk pengaktifan, namun sekarang aku bisa memasuki Balance Breaker dalam 30 detik.

Juga durasi aku bisa berada dalam Balance Breaker juga meningkat pesat. Sekarang aku bisa memakai armorku selama 2 jam per hari. Di hari hari bagus, Ddraig bilang aku bisa memakainya selama 3 jam. Batas satu transformasi per hari juga lenyap. Kalau itu berada dalam durasi transformasiku, aku akan bisa bertransformasi sebanyak yang aku mau.

Dua hal yang menjadi kelemahanku sudah banyak diperbaiki. Itu peningkatan bagus. Aku benar benar meningkat...kudengar ini diakibatkan oleh fenomena yang disebut [Juggernaut Drive].

Tapi ini masih belum apa apa. Aku masih belum bisa mengejar Vali.

"Tapi bertarung tanpa merusak sekeliling sebisa mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit bagi tim kita yang merupakan tipe serangan super."

Kiba memasang senyum pahit oleh komentarku.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita memiliki kemampuan kuat, jadi kalau kita tak bertarung dengan menekan kekuatan kita, maka kota ini akan runtuh."

Oh iya. Ada orang orang di dalam perumahan, jadi berpikir seperti itu kami tak bisa menghancurkan bangunan. Biarpun ini bangunan terlantar, kalau kami menghancurkannya, orang orang pasti akan menyadari tentang insiden ini.

"Kalau kita memikirkan ini sebagai aturan dalam Rating Game, maka ini akan jadi pengalaman bagus. Kita pernah menderita sekali dengan hal ini."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan. Kalau kami akan mengikuti Rating Game di masa depan, maka akan ada Game dengan aturan berbeda. Kalau kami terbiasa dengan tipe pertarungan semacam ini, maka akan menjadi berguna dalam pertarungan sejati. Kenyataannya, kupikir pengalaman saat bertanding melawan Sitri sudah menjadi sangat berguna. Aku bisa memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei sampai derajat yang bagus.

"Tapi belakangan ini jadi terasa merepotkan."

Kiba mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"Maksudku ada juga mereka yang memakai teknik spesial diantara para pemilik Sacred Gear yang dikirim pada kita. Kalau kita mengatakannya dengan cara Iblis, maka itu berarti mereka yang terspesialisasi dalam tipe teknik dan support mulai bermunculan. Orang orang yang pertama dikirim biasanya tipe kekuatan atau wizard...apa mereka mulai memahami gaya bertarung kita?"

Kalau dipikir pikir, pertarungan melawan orang orang yang dikirim oleh golongan Pahlawan memang terus meningkat sepanjang waktu. Serangan mereka awalnya sederhana, kemudian mereka mulai mengirim orang orang dengan kemampuan yang tak bisa kami pahami...kali ini, contoh itu adalah si pengguna bayangan.

"...Sensei juga mengatakannya. Bahwa ada banyak hal tak diketahui tentang Sacred Gear."

Buchou setuju pada komentar Koneko-chan.

"Ya, karena itu mereka memangsa kekuatan Sekiryuutei dan Pedang Suci Iblis memakai kekuatan yang tadi. Mereka pasti menyadari bahwa kalau memblokir serangan itu mustahil, maka kau tinggal melakukannya dengan metode berbeda."

"U-Umm ada sesuatu yang membuatku curiga...boleh aku menyampaikan opiniku?"

Irina bertanya.

"Ya, silahkan."

Irina mulai menyatakan opininya dengan permintaan Buchou.

"Kupikir tindakan golongan Pahlawan itu 'aneh' kalau mereka datang untuk meneliti tentang kita atau untuk mengalahkan kita."

"Aneh?"

Xenovia bertanya dan Irina mengangguk.

"Karena kalau mereka berencana mengalahkan kita, maka kupikir mereka akan membuat taktik bertarung setelah 2 atau 3 pertarungan. Lalu mereka akan menyerang kita secara serius dalam pertarungan keempat, kan? tapi bahkan di saat ke-4 atau ke-5 mereka menyerang kita, tak ada yang berubah. Kupikir mereka hanya sangat penasaran tapi...bagaimana bilangnya ya...sepertinya boss mereka tengah melakukan semacam eksperimen."

"Eksperimen? Maksudmu tentang kita?"

Irina memiringkan kepalanya oleh pertanyaan Akeno-san.

"Lebih tepatnya...mereka seperti bereksperimen pada para pemilik Sacred Gear...ini hanya dugaanku jadi aku tak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan benar...mereka terus mengirim pasukan mereka selain dari kota ini yang termasuk dalam golongan lain, jadi mungkin mereka hanya mengirim pasukan mereka ke tempat tempat dimana orang orang berkemampuan kuat berada."

Semua orang dibuat terdiam oleh opini Irina. Bahkan aku mulai berpikir keras dengan opini Irina. Begitu. Jadi kamu bisa melihatnya dengan cara itu rupanya. Kupikir mereka hanya mengirim pasukan mereka ke tiap tiap golongan karena mereka menjadikannya sebagai target mereka.

...Jadi pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka membuat para pengguna Sacred Gear bertarung dengan kami.

"...Perubahan tiba tiba."

Semua orang memasang wajah serius saat Koneko-chan mengatakan itu. Tunggu, itu kan...!

"...Tu-Tunggu...jangan jangan...berarti alasan kenapa golongan Pahlawan mengirim orang orang itu pada kita adalah supaya mereka bisa mencapai Balance Breaker?"

"Tapi Ise-kun. Respon dari pengguna bayangan itu sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam lingkaran sihir...tidakkah kamu pikir reaksi itu terasa familiar?"

Aku tak bisa tidak setuju dengan opini Kiba. Atmosfir aneh yang dimiliki si pengguna bayangan itu. Rasanya dia memang mencoba mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda.—Jadi kau mau bilang kalau itu adalah Balance Breaker.

"Tapi bisakah mereka mencapai Balance Breaker hanya dengan bertarung melawan kita?"

Buchou mengatakannya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"...Sekiryutei, seorang yang mengendalikan Halilintar-Suci, Pedang Suci Iblis, Pedang Suci Durandal dan Ascalon, Vampir penghenti waktu, Nekomata pengguna senjutsu, dan penyembuh handal...Ise, dari sudut pandang musuh, kupikir mereka memandang kita sebagai lawan abnormal sekaligus sangat kuat. Lebih dari soal menang atau tidak, bagi manusia melawan kita adalah sesuatu yang tidak normal."

Jadi kami pada dasarnya "monster langka" dengan EXP tinggi bagi mereka!? Ah, tapi dia benar. Aku mulai memahami kekuatan dasarku dengan berlatih dengan paman Tannin, dan aku mencapai setinggi ini dengan melawan youkai Sun Wukong legendaris dan Nekomata yang memakai senjutsu.

Meski aku memerlukan oppai Buchou pada akhirnya...tahap terakhir pencapaian Balance Breaker berbeda bagi tiap tiap orang.

"Tapi kalian bisa katakan kalau metode mereka terlalu dipaksakan dan berantakan."

Irina melanjutkan setelah Kiba.

"Rasanya biarpun belasan atau ratusan sekutu mereka terbunuh, tak masalah selama salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencapai Balance Breaker. Kita punya banyak opini tentang mereka saat ini, jadi kupikir mereka tahu kalau kita mulai memahami target sejati mereka."

Kami tak bisa mendapat opini yang pasti, jadi sudah diputuskan kami biarkan saja untuk saat ini. Kami mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dan kembali ke markas. Saat kami mengambil nafas setelah kembali ke ruang klub, Akeno-san mulai bernyanyi dan berdendang selagi kami bersiap siap pulang ke rumah. Dia kelihatan sangat senang.

"Ara, Akeno. Kamu sepertinya lagi good mood. Apa kamu menemukan sesuatu yang akan memuaskan kepribadian S-mu?"

Akeno-san kemudian menjawab Buchou dengan senyum lebar.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Ufufu. Soal besok hari. Aku jadi ingin terus tersenyum. Kencan. Besok Ise-kun akan jadi pacarku."

Ya. Besok adalah hari libur dan hari kencan kami.

Atmosfir segera berubah, dan aku merasa merinding karena semua gadis mengarahkan hasrat membunuh mereka padaku...

Bagian 4[sunting]

Kami pulang ke rumah setelah pertarungan.

"...Bagaimana?"

Koneko-chan dalam mode telinga kucing yang datang ke kamarku dan tengah dipeluk oleh lenganku bertanya padaku.

"Ya, terasa nyaman."

Koneko-chan menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya dan...tengah menggunakan senjutsu padaku.

Belakangan rasa lelahku tersingkir oleh Koneko-chan yang memakai senjutsunya padaku. Luka luarku disembuhkan oleh Asia, tapi staminaku tak bisa dipulihkan dengan itu.

Koneko-chan mengendalikan aliran 'ki' untuk memulihkan staminaku sehingga tak ada kelelahan tersisa padaku untuk esok hari. Ternyata dengan mengendalikan aliran 'ki' dengan baik, kemampuan penyembuhan alami meningkat dan aliran darah dan hal hal yang bagus untuk tubuh terjadi. Koneko-chan tengah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

Saat ini aku tengah menerima Koneko-chan yang memakai 'ki' padaku dan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman...

Aku yakin Koneko-chan mengenakan pakaian putih tipis. Sebenarnya baju itu diberi oleh Akeno-san karena bisa memurnikan tubuh seseorang dan akan lebih mudah untuk memakai 'ki'...tapi baju putih ini begitu tipis sampai aku bisa merasakan tubuh wanitanya secara langsung.

Koneko-chan memang kecil tapi dia memiliki tubuh lembut jadi aku sekali lagi menyadari kalau dia adalah wanita...tidak, tidak! Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu pada juniorku!

Dari tubuh lembutnya, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke tubuhku dan menyebar ke seluruh badanku. Rasanya seperti aku sedang mandi dalam suhu yang hangat dan terasa melegakan. Di saat yang sama bahkan di dalam tubuhku menjadi hangat.

"...Di saat yang sama aku mengeluarkan rasa lelah yang kamu miliki dan energi kehidupan yang dikuras oleh [Juggernaut Drive] bisa disembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit kalau aku memakai senjutsu tipe-penyembuhan padamu."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin alasan kenapa wajahnya merah adalah karena dia dipeluk olehku yang merupakan laki laki.

Seperti yang Koneko-chan jelaskan perasaannya memang hangat karena energi kehidupan yang diambil tengah disembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ya, sepertinya nyawaku sudah diambil banyak oleh hal bernama [Juggernaut Drive] itu. Kudengar kalau aku akan berada dalam bahaya setelah itu."

[Kalau sudah begini kamu tak akan hidup lebih lama dari 100 tahun.]

Setelah festival olahraga aku diberitahu seperti itu oleh sensei. Saat aku tak sadarkan diri, sensei berbicara pada Ddraig tentang tubuhku.

Biarpun itu mode tak sempurna, karena efek dari [Juggernaut Drive] rentang nyawaku berkurang drastis dan aku akhirnya diberitahu kalau aku takkan hidup lebih lama dari 100 tahun. Dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, nyawaku sebagai Iblis berkurang sebanyak itu.

Seratus tahun sudah sangat cukup bagi manusia tapi itu sangat pendek bagi Iblis. Buchou mendengar itu dan...dia menangis setelahnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Asia mendengarnya. Kalau dia menyadari itu setelah kami berjanji akan bersama selamanya, aku bisa melihat kalau dia akan jatuh dalam keputusasaan dan kesedihan.

Aku diberitahu kalau aku akan mati kalau memasuki mode itu lagi, entah tak sempurna atau sempurna. Setelah aku diberitahu hal itu, wajahku menjadi pucat untuk beberapa saat.

Aku sangat kaget. Yang lebih mengagetkan adalah karena aku harus berpisah dengan rekan rekanku setelah 100 tahun dan aku sangat sedih oleh fakta itu.

Yah, mungkin akan aneh bagi seorang bocah di usia muda sepertiku untuk bicara soal hidup selama 100 tahun. Tapi saat aku memiliki 10.000 tahun lagi untuk hidup dan tiba tiba diberitahu kalau aku takkan hidup lebih lama dari 100 tahun, kejutan yang kuterima sangat besar.

Aku baru menjadi Iblis selama setengah tahun, dan itu artinya aku sudah memakai 99% rentang nyawaku tahu? Kejutan yang kuterima tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata kata. Kalau itu mengurangi rentang nyawaku sedikit maka tak apa apa, tapi kali ini tidak.

Kalau aku hanya punya 100 tahun untuk hidup, maka aku takkan bisa memenuhi impianku untuk mendapat promosi dan menjadi Raja Harem.

Memakai [Dividing Gear] juga dilarang. Katanya aku juga akan mati kalau aku memakainya dalam kondisi ini. Sepertinya menyerap kekuatan yang berkebalikan juga akan menurunkan rentang nyawaku jadi aku tak boleh melakukan itu lagi.

Memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei tak akan ada masalah, tapi dengan memakai kekuatan yang melampaui batas juga akan mulai mengurangi rentang nyawaku.

Sepertinya Vali menggunakan kekuatan Iblis luar biasanya untuk menggantikan nyawanya dan entah bagaimana bisa melakukan itu, tapi bagi orang sepertiku yang nyaris tak punya kekuatan Iblis maka...karena aku tak punya apa apa untuk digunakan selain nyawaku, aku akan mendekati kematian kalau aku memakai kekuatan yang melampaui batas kedua Naga Langit. Sekarang, memakai kekuatan yang melampaui batas karena mengamuk sama artinya kematian bagiku...

Tapi sensei juga melanjutkan seperti ini. "Ada cara untuk memulihkan rentang nyawa yang hilang sedikit demi sedikit". Dan caranya dengan metode penyembuhan memakai senjutsu. Kehilangan rentang nyawaku adalah salah satu hal yang disebabkan pemakaian Juggernaut Drive, dan kalau inti energi kehidupan rusak atau belum rusak, maka dengan memakai senjutsu pada tubuhku ia akan perlahan kembali menjadi normal.

"...Akan ada banyak orang yang sedih kalau Ise-senpai mati...aku juga tak mau senpai mati. Karena itu aku melakukan ini untuk memulihkan energi kehidupan yang sudah hilang, sedikit demi sedikit...aku akan meluangkan seluruh hidupku untuk menyembuhkannya...jadi tolong jangan berubah ke dalam bentuk itu lagi..."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dengan mata berair seolah dia memohonku. Aku jadi terharu! Kalau kamu memintaku seperti itu, maka aku takkan bisa berkata tidak Koneko-chan!

"Ya, aku paham. Aku takkan membuat semua orang mencemaskanku lagi. Tapi aku tak ingat bagaimana aku memasuki bentuk itu jadi aku tak terlalu yakin, meski begitu aku akan memastikan untuk tak memasuki Juggernaut Drive lagi."

"...Ya, kumohon."

Koneko-chan kemudian memelukku erat erat. Rasanya dia mencoba mengatakan "Tolong jangan memasuki mode itu lagi".

Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Koneko-chan yang kuat dan berlidah tajam akan memelukku seperti ini saat aku pertama melihatnya...tapi aku sangat senang! Memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Koneko-chan sangat menyenangkan.

Dan aku tak mau mati sebelum menjadi Raja Harem. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mau mati sebelum berhubungan seks dengan Buchou! Aku juga mau berhubungan seks dengan Akeno-san, dan aku akan berusaha keras membuat bayi dengan Xenovia! Aku bahkan mulai berpikir kalau tak apa apa membuat hubungan seperti itu dengan Asia, jadi aku tak sudi mati sebelum memenuhi impian itu.

Saat aku tengah memikirkan keserakahanku itu, Koneko-chan memasang wajah sangat merah.

"...Senpai, sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih cepat."

"Hmm, bagaimana kamu melakukan itu?"

"...Itu Bo...Bouchujutsu."

Hmm? Itu 'jutsu (teknik)' yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Bouchujutsu? Apa itu?"

"...seorang wanita yang terspesialisasi dalam memakai 'ki' harus membagi 'ki' mereka pada laki laki, dan bisa menyembuhkan inti kehidupan dengan cepat."

"Hmm, jadi ada 'jutsu' yang praktis seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan memintamu melakukan itu lain kali."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, wajah Koneko-chan menjadi lebih merah, dan dia panik. Dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

"...A-Aku paham. T-Tapi ini waktu pertamaku, jadi..."

...Hah? Responnya aneh. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan lebih banyak rincian tentang itu. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi karena kesalahpahamanku.

"...Hei, aku mau bertanya buat jaga jaga, tapi bagaimana kamu melakukan Bouchujutsu itu?"

Koneko-chan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat malu.

"...Laki laki dan perempuan...harus menjadi "satu"...itu adalah jutsu (teknik) dimana wanita harus mengirimkan 'ki' mereka secara langsung ke tubuh laki laki..."

-!

Heiheiheiheiheiheiheihei!

"Itu-! Itu seks! Mugaa!"

Aku hampir mengatakan itu dengan keras tapi Koneko-chan buru buru menutup mulutku.

"S-Suaramu terlalu keras, senpai!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan mulutku dibekap dan aku memintanya melepas tangannya dari mulutku. Setelah menarik nafas, aku mengatakannya dengan suara kecil.

"Berarti maksudnya aku dan Koneko-chan harus melakukan...aku tak bisa lakukan itu!"

Ini terlalu menghebohkan! Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Bouchujutsu adalah...seks...!

"Apa kamu tidak puas denganku...?"

Koneko-chan mengatakannya dengan tatapan sedih! Apa hanya aku atau dia kelihatan lebih seksi dari biasanya!?

"B-Bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Koneko-chan itu juniorku, dan ini masih terlalu..."

Ini masih terlalu awal! Tapi aku tak mengatakannya. Aku tahu dia tak akan senang kalau aku mengatakan itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi bukankah itu bisa membuatmu hamil...? Ah, tapi biarpun kita Iblis, itu pasti mustahil diantara mantan manusia dan mantan youkai."

"Tidak, nekomata betina umumnya kawin dengan pejantan dari ras berbeda...umumnya, lebih sering terjadi dengan pejantan manusia."

Topik berubah menjadi perkara tentang Nekomata, tapi kupikir ini tak bagus. Lebih baik kami mengubah topik! Koneko-chan sangat peduli pada rekan rekannya, dan aku jadi takut kalau dia begitu saja menyerahkan keperawanannya padaku! Dia harus jatuh cinta dengan seseorang secara serius dan melakukan itu dengan orang yang dia cintai!

"Bukankah ada nekomata jantan?"

Aku bertanya padanya. Ya, aku harus mengubah topik dari seks ke populasi para youkai.

"...Ada, tapi jumlahnya sangat sedikit...tapi nekomata betina umumnya kawin dengan pejantan dari ras berbeda karena ajaran lama kami."

Jadi mereka punya tradisi semacam itu rupanya. Biarpun dia adalah youkai, aku penasaran apa mereka punya cara berbeda untuk mempertahankan jenis mereka.

"...Jenisku adalah yang paling langka, jadi sudah pasti kalau aku harus melanjutkan keturunanku...aku telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis, tapi aku tetap ingin bayi..."

...Begitu. Akan wajar kalau Koneko-chan menginginkan bayi. Saat waktu itu telah datang, aku ingin dia membuat bayi dengan seorang yang dia sayangi.

Mendengar pikiran Koneko-chan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Koneko-chan kemudian mengatakannya dengan ragu ragu. Dia sepertinya malu tapi matanya nampak penuh keyakinan!

"...T-Tubuh dan dadaku memang kecil...tapi aku masih bisa berhubungan seks dengan baik...aku masih bisa m-membuat bayi...dan kalau Senpai benar benar dalam bahaya, maka aku akan melakukan Bouchujutsu secara paksa...aku sudah siap untuk itu..."

MIMISAN!

Aku mulai mimisan dengan deras. Suara erotis yang merangsang otakku dalam sekejap! Tidak! Kamu tak boleh melakukan itu Koneko-chan!

"K-Koneko-chan! Kamu tak boleh lakukan itu! kamu tak boleh menjadi gadis erotis!"

"...Tapi kalau aku tinggal di rumah ini, sepertinya aku harus tahu tentang hal hal seperti itu...akhir akhir ini itulah yang mulai kupikirkan..."

Sialan! Buchou dan Akeno-san benar benar telah memberi pengaruh pada Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Koneko-chan supaya aku bisa bicara padanya secara serius. Mohon maafkan aku kalau hidungku masih mimisan! Kalau seorang gadis mengatakan itu padaku meski itu Koneko-chan, fantasiku menjadi semakin menggila!

"Dengar baik baik, Koneko-chan! Aku juga sudah katakan ini pada Asia! Kamu tak boleh bertanding dengan Buchou dan Akeno-san! Akan buruk kalau kamu mulai mempelajari adegan diantara aku dan kedua "Onee-sama" itu! Koneko-chan harus selalu menjadi Koneko-chan! Onii-san (maksudnya Ise sendiri) sangat tegas dengan hal hal seperti itu!"

Aku paham kalau serangan erotis Buchou dan Akeno-san padaku bukan hanya memberiku dampak dahsyat tapi juga anggota yang lain! Itu tidak bagus! Serangan erotis itu begitu luar biasa karena hal itu dilakukan oleh kedua Onee-sama dengan tubuh super erotis, tapi kalau gadis lugu seperti Asia dan Koneko-chan sampai melakukan itu, maka aku...! Maka instingku akan meledak!

"...Tapi Asia-senpai juga berusaha dengan keras..."

Koneko-chan sepertinya agak kecewa. Sepertinya satu dorongan lagi akan cukup! Tunggu, besok kan aku kencan dengan Akeno-san dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang!?

"Koneko-chan! Kamu tak boleh meniru Buchou dan Akeno-san, oke? Mereka memberi pengaruh buruk!"

"Dia tak boleh meniru siapa lagi!? Aku penasaran ada apa ini?"

-!

...S-suara ini...saat aku menoleh, Onee-samaku tengah berdiri disana dengan tersenyum sembari memancarkan aura berbahaya.

"...Bu...Buchou..."

"Bouchujutsu!? Kawin dengan ras lain? Dan aku penasaran apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'pengaruh' itu?"

K-Kamu mendengar semua itu!? Aku akan dibunuuuuuuuuh!

Bahkan Asia berdiri disana di sampingnya! Sejak kapan mereka berdua memasuki kamarku!? Sepanjang waktu ini, mereka seharusnya sedang mengobrol bersama yang lain di kamar orang lain sampai Koneko-chan menyelesaikan perawatannya padaku!

"...Hiks, jadi kamu akan membuat bayi dengan Koneko-chan...kenapa aku selalu ditinggalkan..."

Mata Asia nampak berair dan dia sama sekali salah paham dengan situasi ini! Mungkin gadis gadis ini mendengar obrolan diantara aku dan Koneko-chan sebelum memasuki kamar, dan menjadi salah paham karena mereka hanya mendengar sedikit saja!

"Koneko, kamu sudah selesai dengan perawatan Ise, kan?"

Koneko-chan juga ketakutan oleh senyum Buchou, dan dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Karena aura mengerikan Buchou, dia meninggalkan kamar setelah mengatakan "S-Selamat malam" dengan cepat.

Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini, Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Begitu. Sekarang Ise. Mari kita segera tidur karena sudah larut. Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu tidur sampai kamu memberitahu kami semua yang kamu bicarakan dengan Koneko. Benar, Asia?"

"Ya, Rias-Oneesama. Kamu tidak boleh tidur sampai kamu memberitahu segalanya, Ise-san."

Mereka berdua menyimpan ketegangan tinggi dalam kata kata mereka, dan mereka kemudian menyeretku ke ranjang!

Seperti ini, interogasiku berlanjut sampai larut malam...tapi berkat Koneko-chan, kelelahanku menghilang pada esok harinya.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Esok hari. Hari libur.

Aku tengah berdiri di depan supermarket di dekat stasiun dimana kami janjian untuk bertemu.

Tentu akan membuat kalian gugup saat hendak kencan. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang! Aku sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaikku. Biarpun kami saling bertemu setiap hari, aku harus berdandan dengan baik.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Kota terlihat sudah musim gugur, tapi hawa panas dari musim panas masih terasa. Aku mengenakan baju berlengan panjang, tapi mungkin berlengan pendek juga bagus?

Saat waktu hampir menjadi jam 10, waktu kami janjian ketemu, seorang gadis sebaya denganku yang memakai baju one-piece dengan renda renda imut berhenti di depan mataku...Tunggu!

"A-Akeno-san...?"

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu?"

"T-Tidak."

Aku mengedip ngedipkan mataku...dan jantungku berdegup kencang!

Akeno-san dengan rambut tergerai. Pakaiannya nampak sangat manis yang dikenakan gadis seusianya. Ini kali pertama aku melihat Akeno-san mengenakan sepatu boots! Aku awalnya mengira dia akan mengenakan pakaian resmi yang wanita dewasa akan kenakan. Itulah yang kubayangkan. Jadi seperti inikah dia berdandan saat sedang jalan jalan dengan Buchou!?

Hari ini Akeno-san mengenakan pakaian manis yang dikenakan oleh gadis SMA! Dia terlihat sebaya denganku...Tidak! Dia mungkin kelihatan lebih muda dariku!

Dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya! Tidak, Akeno-san memang selalu cantik, tapi hari ini dia kelihatan luar biasa cantik! Tidak, ketimbang cantik, dia kelihatan imut!

Selagi mataku tertangkap oleh keimutan Akeno-san...

"A-Aku merasa malu kalau kamu melihatku seperti itu...Apa aku kelihatan aneh hari ini?"

Dia menanyaiku tapi aku menggeleng kepalaku ke sisi.

"Kamu terlihat super imut! Kamu terlihat mengagumkan!"

Akeno-san sepertinya malu tapi juga senang pada opini langsungku. Dia biasanya adalah Onee-sama "ara ara", tapi hari ini dia seperti gadis lugu! Ini sama saja curang!

"Hari ini Ise-kun akan jadi kekasihku untuk sepanjang hari...bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ise?"

Melihat ke arahku dengan mata itu dan bersikap malu malu itu curang, Akeno-san!

"S-Silakan."

Biarpun jantungku berdegup gila gilaan aku hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu, dan Akeno-san memasang senyuman lebar setelah mendengarkan itu.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Ise."

Ekspresi kebahagiaannya adalah yang terbaik. Oh sial. Satu ekspresinya saja sama seperti senjata pembunuh! Kemudian aku merasakan tatapan pembunuh selagi kesenangan sendiri! Saat aku menoleh...

Hau!

...Aku melihat warna crimson.

Saat kulihat lebih seksama, seorang berambut crimson yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam tengah mengintai dari balik tiang telepon...Ah, ada juga seorang pirang yang mengenakan kacamata dengan mata berair. Dan orang bertubuh kecil dengan telinga kucing tumbuh dari topeng yang dikenakan para pegulat. Dan orang mencurigakan yang mengenakan kantong kertas di kepalanya! Dan Kiba yang berdandan seperti biasanya tengah mengibaskan tangannya tanda meminta maaf pada kami.

Yeah. Itu adalah Buchou dan para anggota klub. Apa mereka memutuskan datang dan menguntit kami selagi menyamar seperti itu!?

...Apa mereka mungkin mencoba diam diam membuntuti kencanku dan Akeno-san?

"Ara ara. Sampai mengecek apa kita berdua punya hubungan, mereka sungguh punya banyak orang untuk mengecek kita."

Akeno-san juga menyadari itu dan membuat tawa kecil.

Dia kemudian mendekatiku seolah ingin menunjukkan kedekatan kami pada mereka. Ah, rambut Akeno-san berbau harum...jadi sulit untuk menahannya...

PRAKK!

Aku mendengar suara keras di belakangku. Saat aku menoleh dengan kikuk...Buchou dalam mode amarah penuh membuat retakan di tiang telepon!

...S-seram. Aku akan pura pura tidak melihat itu!

"B-Bisakah kita segera pergi?"

"Ya."

Seperti ini, Akeno-san dan aku bergegas menuju kota.

Tiga jam telah berlalu.

Sepanjang waktu itu, Akeno-san terus bertindak ala gadis sebayanya. Saat dia memasuki toko pakaian merk terkenal, dia akan menanyaiku hal seperti "Hei, Ise, apa ini kelihatan bagus padaku?" dan "Apa aku kelihatan lebih baik dengan yang ini?" seperti gadis pada umumnya. Cara bicaranya juga seperti gadis normal yang ceria! "Ara ara" dan "Ufufu"nya benar benar lenyap!

Saat kami membeli crepe di toko pinggir jalan, dia berkata "Ini enak kan, Ise?". Kami bergandengan tangan sembari berjalan di kota, dan cara dia menggenggam tanganku menunjukkan kalau dia sangat bergantung padaku! Jantungku serasa mau meledak dari dadaku sepanjang waktu!

Yang aku pelajari hari ini adalah...orang ini luar biasa imut! M-Mungkin ini sisi lain darinya yang hanya akan dia tunjukkan pada kekasihnya...?

Dia biasanya adalah kecantikan Jepang dengan aura elegan dan bangsawan, dan itulah Akeno-san yang populer di sekolah. Dengan cara bicara dan sikap elegannya, dia menunjukkan kami semua bagaimana seorang Onee-sama bertindak.

Namun saat ini baik cara bicara dan sikapnya seperti gadis normal pemalu yang riang! Pria manapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Akeno-san kalau mereka melihat bagaimana sikapnya saat ini! Bukan, Akeno-san yang biasa itu cukup...bukan, wanita mengagumkan yang bisa mempesona setiap laki laki!

Tapi! Tapi! Celah yang dia miliki saat ini dan dirinya yang biasa bisa meng-KO setiap laki laki karena keimutannya!

Begitu. Jadi kalau dia memiliki kekasih, maka dia akan bersikap seperti ini sepanjang kencan. Dia tak memiliki kekasih sekarang dan aku hanya bertindak sebagai penggantinya, tapi Akeno-san akan menunjukkan sisi ini pada kekasih masa depannya huh!

Momen ketika aku menyadarinya, makin jadi cemburu aku pada kekasih masa depannya! Sialaaaaaaaaaaan! Aku benar benar cemburu pada laki laki yang bisa menjadikan Akeno-san miliknya!

Aku mulai merasa kesal jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersenang senang dengannya yang akan membuat kekasih masa depannya cemburu padaku! Aku mengambil tangan Akeno-san dan menyatakan padanya.

"Akeno-san! Mari pergi ke akuarium dan Game center! Kita harus bisa bersenang senang hari ini sampai ekstrim!"

Akeno-san awalnya terkejut, namun dia membalas dengan senyum terbaik!

"Iya."

Otakku meleleh oleh satu serangan dahsyat itu. sudah kuduga, Akeno-san memang super imut hari ini!

"Ada begitu banyak ikan laut dalam yang kelihatan aneh disini."

Ujar Akeno-san dengan antusias setelah keluar dari Akuarium. Akeno-san dan aku menuju ke akuarium setelah bersenang senang di Game Center. Akuarium di kota memang kecil tapi memiliki atmosfir bagus.

Sejak permulaan kencan sampai sekarang, aku terus bergandengan tangan dengan Akeno-san. Kapanpun kami melihat ikan lucu, kami berdua akan menunjuk ikan itu dan tertawa. Mungkin dari sudut pandang orang orang disekitar kami...kami kelihatan seperti pasangan kekasih. Itulah yang terbaik! Kencan cinta dengan Akeno-san! Itu sangat menyenangkan! Itu akan tetap jadi event terbaik dalam hidupku!

Dan ada segerombol orang yang dipimpin orang berambut crimson yang membuntuti kami...mereka memasang hawa menegangkan. Kupikir aku akan mati setelah kencan ini...

Akeno-san mengkonfirmasi keberadaan mereka setelah kelompok orang berambut crimson keluar dari akuarium. Dia memasang senyum licik mengesankan, dan mulai berlari sambil meraih tanganku!

Oh! Apa sesuatu terjadi!?

Dia berbalik dan berkata padaku.

"Mari kelabui Rias dan yang lain!"

Apa!? Tapi aku tak mengelak dan mulai berlari juga.

Ah, Buchou dan yang lain juga mulai berlari setelah mereka mengetahui kalau kami kabur dari mereka! Selagi ditarik oleh Akeno-san, kami berbelok ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri di dalam kota supaya kehilangan Buchou dan yang lain!

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, kami menyembunyikan diri kami setelah memasuki jalan kecil.

Setelah melihat Buchou dan yang lain melewati kami dari bayangan, Akeno-san dan aku keluar dari jalan kecil.

"Ufufu, sepertinya mereka kehilangan kita."

Akeno-san menjulurkan lidahnya dan dia sepertinya sangat menikmatinya.

Hehehe, aku benar benar akan dibunuh setelah ini. Aku yakin akan benar benar di overkill...

Yah, peduli amat. Aku tak masalah dengan itu asal Akeno-san menikmatinya.

Tapi karena kami berlari tanpa berpikir, kami tak tahu dimana tempat ini. Sudah berapa jauh kami berlari?

Kemudian saat aku melihat sekeliling...

Aku melihat papan tanda bertuliskan [Istirahat untuk ? yen] atau [Bermalam untuk ? yen]!

A-ada banyak hotel cinta di sekeliling kami!

Kami datang ke tempat yang salah! Mungkin Buchou menyadari kami berlari ke tempat seperti ini!

Sial! Aku dalam masalah besar! Kalau kami tak kabur dari sini secepatnya, aku akan kena masalah serius!

"A-Akeno-san! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini atau mereka nanti bisa salah paham—"

Hal itu terjadi saat aku mencoba pergi dari sini dengan cepat. Akeno-san memegangi lengan bajuku...

"...A-Akeno-san?"

Saat aku berbalik, Akeno-san dengan wajah memerah mengatakannya dengan kikuk.

"...Aku tak keberatan kok."

...Hah? Tak keberatan...? A-Apa maksudmu?

Aku tengah bertanya tanya, tapi Akeno-san mengatakannya dengan wajah pasti.

"...Kalau Ise mau masuk ke dalam, maka aku tak keberatan...aku tak apa apa kok."

...

Dari hidungku...darah mengucur keluar.

S-S-SERIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Eh!? Apa kamu serius!? Yang benar!? Tak apa apakah!? Apa memang tak apa apa!?

Apa kamu tak apa apa masuk ke dalam hotel cinta bersamaku!?

Maksudmu bukan hanya untuk beristirahat kan!? maksudnya kita akan lakukan "itu" kan!?

Akeno-san...tak memasang wajah erotis seperti biasanya, dan dia menunjukkan ekspresi gadis yang lugu!

OOOOO! Akeno-san! Ekspresimu begitu polos sampai aku...aku...aku...

Bisakah kau melakukannya Hyodou Issei!? Pasanganmu adalah Akeno-san! Ini mungkin kesempatan terbaik yang pernah ada!

Selagi Buchou sedang tak mengawasi kami...kami akan...kami akan melakukan waktu pertama kami!?

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!?

Buchou! Aku percaya hubungan seks pertamaku akan dengan Buchou! Tapi sekarang Akeno-san! Aku baru menerima tawaran terbaik dari Onee-sama!

Rasanya aku bukan pejantan tangguh kalau tak menerima tawaran itu! sepertinya Akeno-san juga mau, jadi aku bukan lelaki sejati kalau berhenti disini saja!

Adakah kebahagiaan yang lebih besar kalau Akeno-san akan menjadi seorang yang akan berhubungan seks denganku untuk kali pertama!?

Haruskah aku lakukan atau tidak!? Tenanglah, aku! Aku harus berterima kasih pada Maou-sama untuk berkah ini! Selagi aku tengah membuat keputusan tertinggi dalam hidupku, ada seseorang yang menginterupsi.

"Astaga, mencoba bercinta dengan wanita di siang bolong. Kamu sungguh tahu cara berbuat, bocah Sekiryuutei."

Hah? Siapa itu? seorang yang muncul adalah kakek tua mengenakan pakaian santai dan topi. Di sampingnya adalah seorang pria berbadan kekar dan wanita yang kelihatan rajin.

Wanita itu sangat cantik. Rambut peraknya panjang dan lurus. Aku bisa tahu kalau rambutnya lembut hanya dari melihatnya!

Kakek tua. Jangan bicara padaku. Aku tengah memutuskan akan melakukannya atau tidak. Tunggu...

Hah? Aku pernah melihat kakek tua itu sebelumnya.

"Hohoho, lama tak jumpa. Ini aku. Aku datang jauh jauh dari Utara."

Kakek tua berpenutup mata itu mengatakannya dengan senyum cabul. Aku ingat dengan ekspresinya.

"Odin si kakek tua!"

Ya! Dia adalah pemimpin Dewa dari Utara! Aku belum melihatnya semenjak insiden dengan Diodora!

"Hohoho."

"K-Kenapa anda ada disini!?"

Ya, kenapa dia disini di Jepang? Untuk cuci mata? Bukankah itu rencana sembrono karena ada banyak terorisme saat ini? Itulah yang kupikirkan, kemudian si wanita datang ikut campur.

"Odin-sama! Saya akan kerepotan kalau anda berkeliaran di te-tempat seperti ini! Anda adalah D-Dewa jadi tolong bersikap lebih baik!"

Oh, dia mulai memarahi si kakek tua. Ah, orang ini mungkin adalah gadis yang mengenakan armor dan suka meneriaki Odin si Kakek tua?

"Biarkan aku, Rossweisse. Kamu kan Valkyrie yang harus mengurus para Pahlawan, jadi kamu harus belajar dengan tempat tempat semacam ini."

"Saya Valkyrie tanpa daya tarik sama sekali. Kalian berdua tak boleh datang kemari di siang bolong. Kalian berdua siswa SMA kan? Pulanglah dan belajar."

Entah kenapa, si Valkyrie bernama 'Ross-entahlah-siapa-namanya-san' mulai memarahiku dan Akeno-san juga.

Astaga. Kelihatannya ini bukan suasana untuk memutuskan apakah aku harus masuk ke hotel cinta atau tidak lagi...aku begitu menyesalinya sampai hatiku menangis tersedu sedu!

Saat aku melihat, Akeno-san tengah didekati oleh seorang lelaki dengan tubuh kekar yang sepertinya adalah pengawal si kakek tua.

"...K-Kau..."

Akeno-san membuka matanya lebar lebar dan dia nampaknya terkejut. Orang yang familiar? Apa dia mengenalnya?

"Akeno, apa artinya semua ini?"

Pria itu nampaknya kesal. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahan dari kata katanya. Sungguh menegangkan.

"...Itu bukan urusanmu! L-Lebih dari itu, kenapa kau ada disini!?"

Akeno-san menyudutkan matanya dan mulai memelototinya. Sisi gadis muda yang dia tampakkan sejak tadi saat ini lenyap sama sekali. Sampai Akeno-san memelototinya seperti itu...siapa pria itu?

"Itu bukan masalah! Pokoknya, pergilah dari tempat ini. Ini masih terlalu awal untukmu!"

Dia menggenggam lengan Akeno-san dan mencoba membawanya pergi dengan paksa!

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!"

Akeno-san melawan balik! Hei hei hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akeno-san!

Aku menggenggam lengan pria itu dengan cepat dan membuatnya melepaskan Akeno-san!

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi lepaskan Akeno-san. Tak bisakah kau lihat kalau dia tak suka!? Selain itu, siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Aku bertanya dengan sikap siaga bertarung. kemudian aku menerima jawaban yang tak pernah kuduga!

"Aku kemari sebagai pengawal Odin hari ini. Aku adalah salah satu pemimpin Grigori, Barakiel. Aku juga ayah dari Himejima Akeno."

...Dia Ayahnya Akeno-san!


	22. Chapter 22

"Hohoho, jadi aku datang untuk berkunjung."

Odin si kakek tua sedang tertawa dengan keras di ruang VIP yang terletak di lantai tertinggi kediaman Hyodou. Katanya dia ada keperluan di Jepang dan datang ke kota ini sekedar untuk mampir. Sepertinya tempat ini yang dikendalikan oleh Tiga-Kekuatan-Besar dari Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis jauh lebih aman dari tempat tempat yang lain.

Seorang Dewa menyambangi rumahku...hal hebat sedang terjadi, Kakek yang berada di Surga saat ini.

Semua orang di kelompok Gremory telah berkumpul di rumahku. Azazel-sensei juga datang.

Kencan dengan Akeno-san dibatalkan seperti dugaanku. Setelah itu, kamu berkumpul dengan Buchou dan yang lainnya, dan kami kembali ke rumah dengan membawa si kakek bersama kami. Akeno-san kecewa namun dia nampak gelisah dengan menemui ayahnya. Dia menjadi tak senang. Dia bahkan tak mau melangkah ke depan dan dia sudah berhenti tersenyum.

Ayah Akeno-san, Barakiel-san, juga ada disini namun Akeno-san bahkan tak mau melihatnya...Sepertinya ketidakharmonisan dengan Ayahnya itu sangat dalam.

Barakiel-san. Aku mendengar orang seperti apa dia dari Sensei sebelumnya. Dia adalah pria-tipe prajurit yang juga seorang serius. Kudengar dia sangat kuat sampai dia sebanding dengan Sensei. Dari segi kekuatan serangan belaka, dialah yang terkuat diantara para Malaikat Jatuh. Berarti dia pasti memang luar biasa kuat...

"Silahkan tehnya."

Buchou menyajikan teh pada si kakek sambil tersenyum. Fufufu. Pipiku dicubit sangat keras oleh Buchou sebelumnya. Dia bilang dia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganku secara serius setelah ini. Aku mau kabur...

"Kamu tak perlu mencemaskan aku. Tapi, itu benar benar besar~. Yang satu itu juga besar~."

Si tua bangka ini...dia memandang dada Buchou dan Akeno-san dengan mata mesum! Takkan kumaafkan kau kalau berani menyentuh mereka! Payudara Buchou dan Akeno-san adalah milikku!

"Mou! Odin-sama, anda tak boleh melihat mereka dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu! Dia adalah adik perempuan dari Maou Lucifer-sama!"

Si Valkyrie memukul kepala Odin si kakek tua dengan kipas. Si kakek mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tak apa apakah memukul Dewa Ketua dari Utara dengan kipas? Si Valkyrie itu benar benar hebat.

"Astaga, kamu benar benar keras kepala. Adik perempuan Sirzechs itu terkenal sebagai gadis cantik dengan tubuh glamor, jadi apa boleh buat kalau aku ingin menatap dadanya. Oh, orang ini Valkyrie pengawalku, namanya—"

"Namaku Rossweisse. Mohon kerjasamanya sepanjang kunjungan kami ke Jepang. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

Dengan perkenalan si kakek...Rossweisse-san menyapa kami. Dia terlihat berbeda karena dia mengenakan armor sebelumnya namun dia benar benar wanita cantik. Apa dia seumur denganku?

Dia terlihat seperti si cantik keren yang sepertinya handal dalam bekerja biarpun masih muda.

"Dia adalah gadis perawan dimana 'Tahun yang ia habiskan tanpa pacar sama dengan usianya'."

Si kakek memberi kami informasi ekstra dengan wajah cabul. Rossweisse-san mulai nampak panik.

"I-Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Aku tak memilih untuk tak memiliki pacar! Aku tak memilih untuk terus jadi perawaaaaan! Hiks!"

Ah, dia jatuh di atas lututnya dan mulai memukul lantai. Entah kenapa dia jadi mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri jadi aku bersimpati padanya.

Aku juga tak memilih untuk tak mempunyai pacar...

Tapi Rossweisse-san, kupikir kamu adalah si cantik keren namun sekarang ada celah besar diantara kepribadianmu...

"Yah, dunia bisnis gadis gadis petarung juga mendapat waktu yang sulit. Biarpun ada banyak yang berwajah cantik, kebanyakan dari mereka tak terlalu menonjol. Belakangan jumlah pahlawan dan yuusha (pahlawan berani) telah menurun, dan pasukan Valkyrie menjadi mengecil karena kurangnya dana, jadi yang satu ini berada di sudut ruangan sampai sebelum dia menjadi pengawalku."

Si kakek mengucapkan itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Apa iya? Hmm, aku sama sekali tak paham Dunia Utara.

Sensei kemudian mulai angkat bicara sambil tertawa pada percakapan mereka.

"Sepanjang waktu si kakek akan tinggal di jepang, sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan menjadi pengawalmu. Barakiel akan menjadi anggota support back up dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh. Aku belakangan juga sangat sibuk, jadi aku hanya punya waktu terbatas untuk bisa berada disini. Sepanjang waktu itu, Barakiel akan mengurus kalian semua untuk menggantikanku."

"Aku menantikan untuk bekerja bersama kalian semua."

Barakiel-san menyampaikan perkenalan singkat.

Jadi kita akan menjadi pengawal si kakek, huh...

"Kakek tua, tidakkah kau pikir kau datang terlalu awal untuk berkunjung kemari? Tanggal kedatanganmu seharusnya beberapa hari nanti. Alasan kedatanganmu kali ini pasti supaya kau bisa berbicara dengan Dewa Dewa Jepang, kan? Michael dan Sirzechs akan jadi penengah dan aku akan duduk bersamamu dalam pertemuan...kan?"

Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Benar sekali. Dan negara kami sedang mendapat sedikit masalah...sebenarnya ada bocah menyusahkan yang melawan aturanku. Kupikir aku harus bergerak lebih cepat sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu. karena itu aku ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Dewa Dewa Jepang. Sampai saat ini, pada dasarnya kami antisosial terhadap satu sama lain dan kami tak punya koneksi apa apa."

Si kakek tua mendesah sambil mengelus jenggot putih panjangnya. Jadi Dewa Utara juga memiliki masalah merepotkan sendiri, huh. Yah, sangat wajar kalau tiap tiap golongan memiliki satu atau dua problema.

"Saat kau mengatakan 'masalah', apa maksudmu bahwa Vanir sedang mengejar kepalamu? Kuharap begitu jadi kau tak memulai 'Ragnarok' semaumu sendiri, kakek tua."

Azazel-sensei memasang senyum sarkastis.

Hmm. Ada banyak kata kata spesial yang membuatku tak paham apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan.

"Aku tak peduli soal Vanir...Yah, tak ada artinya berdebat soal itu. Ngomong ngomong Azazel-boy. Sepertinya Khaos Brigade meningkatkan jumlah orang orang yang bisa memakai Balance Breaker. Seram sekali. Tapi kudengar itu adalah fenomena langka?"

-!

Kami semua menjadi terpana dan melihat satu sama lain. Jadi kalian akan membahas diskusi itu! seperti yang kami duga, alasan kenapa mereka membuat para pengguna Sacred Gear bertarung melawan golongan lain adalah demi mereka mencapai Balance Breaker!

"Ya, mereka memang langka. Tapi ada juga sejumlah idiot yang memakai cara tercepat, namun paling mudah dan menyeramkan untuk membuat fenomena langka terjadi. Ini sesuatu yang seseorang yang tahu banyak soal Sacred Gear akan pikirkan dua kali, tapi itu sesuatu yang tak seorangpun bisa lakukan karena kalian akan dikritik oleh tiap tiap golongan. Sudah pasti kalau kalian akan dikritik entah kalian berhasil atau tidak."

"Metode apa itu?"

Sensei menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Laporan Rias secara garis besar itu benar. Rencana dimana kalian pada akhirnya berhasil kalau kalian berusaha sangat keras. Pertama kalian mengumpulkan para manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear secara paksa. Itu pada dasarnya penculikan. Kemudian cuci otak mereka. Selanjutnya kalian mengirim para pemilik Sacred Gear ke tempat yang memiliki lawan lawan kuat berkumpul...tempat tempat penting dimana para makhluk superior berada. Kalian melanjutkan itu sampai kalian mendapatkan seseorang yang mencapai Balance Breaker. Saat mereka mencapainya, kalian panggil mereka secara paksa dengan lingkaran sihir."

Jadi pengguna bayangan itu memang pengguna Balance Breaker...

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Ada hal hal yang tiada golongan bisa lakukan biarpun mereka berpikir keras tentang itu. kalau aku, yang membentuk aliansi, datang ke depan para Malaikat dan Iblis dan melakukan hal yang sama di lokasi lokasi krusial maka itu akan menjadi sinyal permulaan perang. Jadi tak seorangpun mengharapkan itu. Namun mereka mampu melakukannya karena mereka teroris."

Jadi kalau kalian memperlakukan para pemilik Sacred Gear seperti itu, kalian akan dituntut dari golongan lain.

...Hah? Kupikir aku berlatih mencapai Balance Breaker dengan cara tak manusiawi...dengan Naga monster mengejarku sepanjang liburan musim panas...

"Wajahmu mengatakan kalau kamu mencapai Balance Breaker dengan cara aneh, Ise."

"Tentu saja iya, Sensei."

"Tapi kamu adalah Iblis. Kamu lebih tangguh dari manusia, tahu?"

"Meskipun begitu, aku nyaris mati!"

"Aah, iya iya, tak masalah karena itu kamu."

"Aah! Anda mencoba menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu~! Anda kejam, Sensei!"

Hiks, aku satu satunya yang diperlakukan seperti itu! Aku akan menjadi berandalan sekarang!

"Yang pasti, itu adalah cara teroris [Khaos Brigade] untuk menculik manusia seperti itu dan mencuci otak mereka untuk membuat mereka mencapai Balance Breaker."

"Orang orang macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Sensei melanjutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Anggota Golongan Pahlawan yang reguler tengah mengumpulkan yuusha legendaris dan para pahlawan-sama (Azazel bersikap sarkastis). Tubuh fisik mereka bahkan lebih kuat dari Malaikat atau Iblis. Mereka juga memiliki Sacred Gear dan senjata legendaris. Di atas semua itu, mereka telah mencapai Balance Breaker, apalagi mereka memiliki sejumlah Longinus kelas atas yang bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan. Dari laporan, golongan Pahlawan memiliki kehendak kuat untuk tak menyentuh ular Ophis sama sekali, jadi dari segi peningkatan kekuatan mereka masih belum diketahui."

Yang pasti, para anggota sentralnya super kuat, huh? Juga, bisakah Pahlawan dan yuusha-sama melakukan hal hal tak manusiawi seperti itu?

"Apa yang mereka akan lakukan dengan meningkatkan para pengguna Balance Breaker, sekarang itulah masalahnya."

Odin si kakek tua bahkan tak memasang wajah serius dan mengatakan itu sambil meneguk teh hijau. Kakek tua ini benar benar orang tua yang santai. Mungkin kalian bisa katakan kalau dia adalah orang pemberani. Bahkan di pertempuran tempo hari, dia bertarung melawan pasukan Iblis Kelas menengah dan Iblis Kelas Tinggi sendirian. Sesuatu yang seorang akan duga dari Dewa.

"Yah, ini sesuatu yang masih dalam investigasi, jadi tak ada artinya meskipun kita mendiskusikannya disini. Kakek tua, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju?"

Saat Sensei menanyai si kakek tua, si kakek tua menggerakkan jarinya dengan wajah cabul.

"Aku sudah pasti ingin pergi ke pub Oppai."

"Haha, kau ternyata punya selera bagus, Dewa Ketua-dono! Baiklah, mari kita pergi kesana sekarang! Gadis gadis muda dari organisasiku membuka sebuah toko di kota ini untuk para VIP akhir akhir ini. Aku akan mengundangmu kesana!"

"Uhohohoho! Itu baru Azazel-boy! Kau benar benar ahli dalam hal ini! Siapkan aku yang berdada besar saat ini juga! Aku akan meremas mereka semuanya!"

"Ikuti aku pak tua bangka! Selamat datang di Jepang! Apa kau ingin melepas obi kimono (sabuk kimono) mereka? Itu sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan setidaknya sekali saat datang ke Jepang! Akan kutunjukkan padamu gaya-Jepang!"

"Aku tak sabar menantinya~ Aku sudah tak sabar lagi~!"

Mereka berdua nampak bersemangat, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan! Dasar pemimpin mesum! Bisakah kalian mempercayai itu!? Bisakah kalian mempercayai kalau orang itu adalah Dewa Ketua!?

Dan Gubernur mesum dan kakek tua cabul itu merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi mereka! Aaah, bahkan Buchou meletakkan tangannya di dahinya sembari mengedut ngedutkan alisnya~!

Tolong ajak aku juga! Itulah yang aku ingin katakan, namun aku menyetop diriku dari mengucapkan itu. Soalnya Buchou pasti akan marah padaku.

"Odin-sama! Sa...saya juga ikut!"

Rossweisse-san mengejar mereka, tapi...

"Kamu tetap disini. Tak ada masalah selama Azazel bersamaku. Kamu bersantai saja di rumah ini."

"Tidak! Saya juga harus ikut!"

Mereka melakukan percakapan itu di koridor, dan dia menyusul mereka. Kami semua di kelompok kami dan Barakiel-san yang ditinggal disini hanya bisa mendesah.

"Akeno, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku berada di dapur yang terletak di lantai pertama. Aku kemudian mendengar percakapan saat aku berjalan kembali ke lantai tertinggi. Saat aku menuju kesana...aku menyaksikan Akeno-san dan Barakiel-san sedang melakukan semacam argumen.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku!"

Suara Akeno-san sangat tajam dan dingin yang mana belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Dia juga tak memasang waja tersenyumnya namun dia justru memasang wajah muak.

"...Apa artinya ini, kau berjalan jalan dengan Sekiryuutei?"

Apa ini masalah tentang aku? Kasar amat! Cara bicaranya kuno sekali. Kupikir menguping itu tak sopan, tapi aku akan mencemaskan hal ini kalau pergi begitu saja.

"Ini kehidupanku. Kenapa kau harus mengomentariku seperti itu!?"

"Aku sudah mendengar rumor. Bahwa dia adalah Naga tak tahu malu yang bertarung dengan memangsa da-dada wanita sebagai sumber energinya. Dan dia juga punya nama alias Chichiryuutei."

Apa Barakiel-san sedang salah paham tentang aku!? Memakai payudara sebagai sumber energi!? Itu edan! Apa ada rumor aneh tentangku sudah tersebar!? Aku memegangi kepalaku oleh komentar mengejutkan itu.

[...Uu. Partner, beri aku jeda~. Sejauh mana lagi kau harus menyiksaku...]

Ddraig menangis di dalam diriku. Diamlah sebentar! Ini juga masalah hidup dan mati untukku! Aku tak keberatan dipanggil Oppai Dragon! Tapi mana bisa aku berjalan jalan di Dunia Bawah saat ada rumor tentang aku memangsa payudara wanita!?

[...Uoooooooon! Uooooooooooooon!]

Jangan menangis Ddraig! Aku juga mau menangis!

Payudara adalah lauk pauk! Mereka bukan hidangan utama!

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Aku cemas kalau kau...menerima perlakuan memalukan."

Ah, aku paham, itu memang kecemasan yang wajar dari seorang Ayah pada putrinya. Lebih dari itu, Barakiel-san sepertinya bukan orang jahat.

Apa yang terjadi diantara dia dan Akeno-san...

"Jangan bicara buruk tentang dia. Ise-kun itu...mesum, tapi dia baik hati dan lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Jadi kau menilai orang lain dari rumor dan gosip. Kau yang terburuk. Sudah kuduga, aku tak bisa melakukan hal seperti...memaafkanmu..."

Akeno-san! Dia membelaku! Aku merasa senang. Mataku jadi basah.

"Aku mengatakan ini sebagai Ayah—"

Barakiel-san hampir menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum Akeno-san menyela.

"Jangan bersikap seperti Ayahku! Lantas kenapa kau tak kembali pada saat itu!? Seorang yang meninggalkan Kaa-sama (Ibu) sampai mati tanpa menolongnya adalah kau!"

"..."

Barakiel-san menjadi terdiam oleh kata kata itu.

Kemudian aku, yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, mataku bertemu dengan Akeno-san.

"Ise-kun...apa kamu mendengar?"

Aku kepergok. Tidak, itu memang salahku karena sudah menguping...

Aku keluar sembari merasa canggung. Barakiel-san marah besar saat dia melihatku!

"Ngh! Memalukan! Seorang lelaki yang menguping! Sudah kuduga, rumor tentang kau yang mengincar payudara wanita itu benar! Takkan kubiarkan kau memakan dada putriku, Chichiryuutei sialan!"

Dia sangat salah paham!

Aku mau menangis! Tak kusangka Ayah Akeno-san punya kesalahpahaman seperti ini! Tapi, karena dia adalah teman sensei maka kesalahpahaman seperti itu harus bisa dijelaskan...mungkin tidak! Orang itu sepertinya akan menganggap kesalahpahaman ini sebagai hal lucu dan menambah nambahkan hal tak perlu ke dalamnyaaaaaa!

[Apa! Kau bilang Sekiryuutei memakan payudara wanita, Azazel!?]

[Ya, itu benar. Saat dia menyentuh pakaian wanita, maka itu akan meletus, dan saat dia berbicara pada payudara, mereka akan mulai berbicara. Hati hatilah, Barakiel. Mungkin payudara Akeno akan menjadi korban berikutnya~. Cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius, Barakiel. Heeei, apa kau bisa mendengarku~?]

[Absurd...dia seperti monster yang merupakan musuh alami wanita yang mengambil wujud fisik...Naga pemakan payudara...A...Akenoooooo! Sialan! Sekiryuuteiiiiiiiii!]

Aku bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu terjadi! Sepertinya memang hal itu yang terjadi! Dan terasa seram karena setengahnya hanya berisi kebohongan!

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian melihat sa-satu sama lain!"

KRAK! KRAK!

Barakiel-san memancarkan Halilintar-Suci di tangannya! Heeeei! Apa yang terjadi!? Apa aku akan dimusnahkan disini karena kesalahpahaman!?

Akeno-san datang di antara aku dan Barakiel-san, dan dia memelukku seolah ingin melindungiku.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Tolong jangan bawa pergi orang ini dariku. Dia seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku...karena itu lenyaplah dari sini! Kau bukan Ayahku!"

...Akeno-san berteriak. Mendengar itu, Barakiel-san menghentikan Halilintar-Sucinya, dan kemudian mengatakannya sambil menutup matanya.

"...Maaf."

Saat dia meminta maaf dengan ucapan sependek itu, dia pergi dari sini. Punggungnya saat dia adalah seseorang dengan tubuh kekar...terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Akeno-san..."

Akeno-san memelukku dengan erat. Sepertinya dia memiliki suatu perasaan yang tak bisa dia beritahukan padaku di dalam dirinya.

"Kumohon. Jangan katakan apa apa...Biar aku tetap seperti ini untuk sementara waktu. Kumohon, Ise..."

Suaranya bergetar dengan tangisan.

...Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Ayah dan anak ini, namun...

Aku dengan lembut memeluk Akeno-san.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Esok harinya kami, kelompok Gremory, ikut serta dalam event di Dunia Bawah yang disponsori oleh keluarga Gremory.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Itu adalah event jabat tangan dan tanda tangan.

Barisan orang yang banyak sekali tercipta di hadapan kami, dan aku memberikan tanda tanganku pada tiap tiap anak sembari menjabat tangan mereka.

Anak anak mengambil tanda tanganku yang tertulis dengan tulisan Iblis jelekku dengan senang, kemudian mereka menjabat tanganku dengan senyum lebar...

"Oppai Dragon! Berjuanglah!"

Mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

Sekedar melihat mereka membuatku menangis-jantan dibalik armorku.

Siaaaaaal! Aku super senang saat ini!

Aku akan terus menjadi Oppai Dragon demi anak anak ini!

"Oppai Switch Princess! Switch!"

"Kyaa."

Buchou yang berada di sampingku dan sedang melakukan tanda tangan dan jabat tangan membuat teriakan kecil. Seorang bocah nakal tengah menyentil dada Buchou.

"Oyyyyyy! Kamu tak boleh menyentil dada Buchoooooou! Oppai ini punyaku! Jangan!"

Aku memperingatkan si bocah sambil menangis!

Kamu tak boleh menyentuhnya! Oppai Buchou itu punyaku! Orang orang lain tak boleh menyentuhnya!

"Mou, Ise. Jangan iri karena itu hanya anak kecil. Aku akan mengizinkan kamu menyentuhnya nanti jadi tenanglah dulu."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mendesah.

Uuu, itu karena, Buchou...oppai Buchou itu...

Ya, tolong izinkan aku menyentuhnya nanti...

Haa...jadi itu artinya Switch Princess juga populer. Ah, kalau kulihat dengan cermat ada banyak wanita yang mengantri di depan Kiba. Aku jadi iri padanya!

Kiba mendapat peran "Darkness Night Fang" yang merupakan musuhku di program televisi. Penampilannya adalah pemimpin dari pasukan musuh yang mengenakan armor Ksatria.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi itu! Impian pertamaku musnah karena dukungan anak anak, tapi Kiba telah mendapatkan hal hal yang pada dasarnya aku inginkan!

Aku tak peduli! Aku Oppai Dragon tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya!

Dan di depan Koneko-chan yang tengah mengenakan kostum hewan imut, banyak dari "Teman besarnya" (para lelaki pecinta loli) tengah mengantri. Koneko-chan juga mendapat peran sebagai "Hellcat-chan" yang berpihak pada Oppai Dragon. Koneko-chan tak membenci peran ini dan memberi mereka respon yang baik.

Sungguh pro! Aku melihat semangat seorang profesional datang dari Koneko-chan!

Kami menyelesaikan sesi tanda tangan dan kembali ke ruang ganti kami.

Dengan ini, event ini telah selesai! Misi berhasil!

Astaga, aku capek~. Aku melepas armorku dan kembali ke bentuk semulaku. Kemudian seorang staf mendekatiku.

"Ise-sama, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya."

Seorang yang datang membawakanku handuk adalah...seorang ojou-sama (nona kaya) dengan gaya rambut bergelung dan merupakan adik perempuan Raiser, Ravel Phenex.

"Oh, Ravel, makasih."

Aku mengambil handuk, dan menyeka keringatku.

Saat Ravel mendengar kalau kami akan ikut serta dalam event di Dunia Bawah, dia datang untuk ikut membantu kami.

"I-Ini juga bagian dari latihanku! Dan kupikir memberi impian pada anak anak di Dunia Bawah adalah pekerjaan yang mulia, karena itu aku ikut membantu! Bu-Bukan karena aku mau melakukan ini untuk Ise-sama dan kelompok Gremory!"

Dia mengatakan itu, namun dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat serius.

Aku tak terlalu memahami dia, namun kupikir dia gadis baik. Saat aku pertama menemuinya dia memiliki sikap sangat sombong, dan aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai ojou-sama dan aku tak menyukai dia karena dia merendahkan aku, namun sekarang dia bisa berbicara secara normal padaku.

Kadang kadang aku merasakan tatapan kagum darinya...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau memberi impian pada anak anak itu bukan hal buruk akhir akhir ini."

"Kepala semua anak anak terisi penuh oleh dirimu."

"Ya. Mereka datang untuk menjabat tanganku dengan sangat serius. Jadi aku merasa kalau aku harus melindungi impian mereka dengan serius juga."

Ya, aku tak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka, namun aku bermaksud menjadi Oppai Dragon bagi mereka sebanyak mungkin.

"Ise, sudah waktunya kita kembali ke dunia manusia."

Buchou datang ke ruang gantiku.

"Ah, itu benar. Hari ini, kita harus mengawal Odin si kakek tua setelah ini."

Kakek tua bangka itu terus meminta hal hal mustahil sejak kedatangannya. Dia pergi ke pub Oppai, dan menjahili setiap gadis yang dia temui di jalan dan dia berbuat seenak perutnya sendiri.

Aku ingin memukul kepalanya dengan kipas seperti yang Rossweisse-san lakukan setidaknya sekali!

"Ya, kita harus kembali secepatnya. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, Ravel. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"I-Itu bukan apa apa, ini semua untuk latihanku."

Pipi Ravel nampak memerah saat dia diberi terima kasih oleh Buchou.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, tolong panggil aku untuk event berikutnya. Kalau kamu me-memerlukan aku maka aku pasti akan membantumu."

Setelah mengobrol seperti itu dengan Ravel, aku kembali ke dunia manusia dengan Buchou dan yang lainnya.

Waw, sesi jabat tangan, aku benar benar ingin melakukan itu lagi!

Bagian 3[sunting]

Event di Dunia Bawah berakhir, dan setelah dibawa kemana mana oleh Odin si kakek tua sepanjang turnya ke Jepang, aku, Kiba, dan Gasper dari tim cowok sedang berlatih tempur.

GOOOOOOOO!

Aku dalam mode Balance Breaker dan aku menyemburkan api dari punggungku, dan aku tengah mengejar Kiba yang berlarian membentuk zig zag dalam kecepatan dewa. Kiba yang merupakan [Kuda] memiliki kaki lebih cepat dariku, namun...

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Aku bisa menyerangnya secara langsung kalau aku menggandakan kekuatanku dan meningkatkan lajuku!

Booster di punggungku mengeluarkan output maksimum, dan aku menutup jarakku dengan Kiba dalam sekejap!

GIIIIIN!

Kiba memegang Pedang Suci Iblisnya, dan aku membuat Ascalon muncul untuk memblokir serangannya!

GIN! GIIN! GIIIIN!

Kami berdua bergerak ke sejumlah arah sembari bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sepanjang waktu itu, dia tengah memegang pedangnya sembari tak menunjukkan celah sedikitpun.

...Sial. Melawannya dengan pedang akan tak menguntungkan bagiku. Aku mulai tertekan mundur, dan pedang Kiba mulai menjangkauku.

Kecepatan Pedang Suci Iblis mulai meningkat dan aku kehilangan pandangan pedangnya dari mataku. Saat Kiba mencapai kecepatan tertingginya, dia pasti akan datang padaku sekaligus.

-Jadi tak ada pilihan selain melawannya dengan tinjuku sembari menutup jarak dengannya lebih cepat lagi!

GOOO!

Aku membuat booster di punggungku melaju sekencang mungkin dan mencapai jarak mati dengannya!

Serangan langsung dari jarak dekat! Tak seperti aku, Kiba tak punya apa apa di tubuhnya. Dari segi pertahanan, aku jelas lebih unggul. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan serang lebih tinggi. Kalau itu kena, maka peluangku untuk menang akan meningkat.

Tapi...

GAKIN!

Aku mendengar suara logam berhantaman. Kiba membuat tinjunya menyerang seperti bola bowling, dan dia menghantam helmku dari samping.

Mungkin dia menebak kemana arah seranganku, jadi Kiba memakai serangan balik padaku!

...Mungkin karena dihantam di kepalaku, kesadaran dan pandanganku menjadi kabur untuk sesaat...Otakku serasa berguncang.

Jadi kalau dia tak bisa melukaiku dengan serangan langsung dari luar kepalaku, dia memutuskan mengincar bagian dalam.

Serangan balik Kiba sangat efektif untuk petarung jarak dekat. Aku sudah menerimanya berkali kali, dan Xenovia juga sudah menerimanya beberapa kali.

Aku selalu siaga, namun aku tak bisa memprediksi bagaimana dan dimana dia akan menyerang balik karena selalu berubah ubah.

Tapi aku tak pernah menduga dia akan memakai tinjunya seperti itu...kupikir dengan menutup jarak dengannya dimana dia tak akan bisa menggunakan pedangnya akan menghentikan dia dari merespon seranganku...

Aku tak boleh terserang seperti itu lagi, jadi aku memutuskan meninggalkan posisiku saat ini dan melangkah mundur. Namun...

Kakiku dibekukan, dan tubuhku terpaku ke tanah.

"-Itu Pedang Suci Iblis dari es."

Kiba memegang pedang yang terbuat dari es di tangannya. Dengan ini, kakiku tersegel dan aku tak akan bisa lolos!

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

Dan pedang yang lain. Di tangan lainnya, dia memegang Pedang Suci Iblis yang diselimuti listrik...

Pedang Suci Iblis petir! Jadi dia berniat memakai listrik itu untuk menembus armorku!

Kalau begitu! Aku juga akan menunjukkannya! Teknik rahasiaku!

BAN!

Sepasang sayap naga merah muncul di punggungku! Di kedua sayap, terdapat cakar kecil seperti pteranodon!

Ini hal baru yang ditambahkan padaku karena pengaruh [Juggernaut Drive]. Aku masih tak bisa terbang dengan benar, tapi aku setidaknya bisa menggerakkannya!

Aku menggerakkan sayapku dengan tepat, dan cakar di sayapku menggenggam lengan Kiba! Ya! Aku sudah menangkap kedua tangannya!

"Pertahananmu lengah!"

Aku mencoba mengarahkan pukulan keras ke perutnya karena perutnya tak memiliki pertahanan!

Biarpun lengannya tersegel, dia membuat pedang muncul di kaki kanannya, dan dia mencoba menendangku dengan itu! Jadi kau bahkan bisa membuat pedang disana!?

Saat pukulanku dan Pedang Suci Iblis di kaki kanan Kiba hampir berhantaman, suara keras tercipta.

"Wa-Waktu habis~! Pertandingan berakhir! Be-Berhenti!"

Gasper melompat kemari sambil membawa lonceng besar.

Kiba dan aku menghentikan serangan kami tepat sebelum kena.

Ada pembatasan waktu untuk latihan bertarung. Kiba dan aku menjaga jarak kami sambil memasang senyum pahit.

Hari ini, kami seri.

"Ada saat saat aku tak bisa mengimbangi gaya berlatih Ise-kun."

Setelah latihan, Kiba mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum sambil meneguk sport drinknya.

Setelah latihan pertarungan, masing masing dari kami melakukan latihan kami tersendiri.

Kiba tengah beristirahat. Gasper tengah berlatih dengan menghentikan robot berukuran kecil yang terbang di udara memakai matanya. Robot itu adalah item khusus latihan bagi Gasper yang dibuat oleh Sensei.

Aku mematikan armorku dan memasang senyum pahit pada kata kata Kiba sembari berjongkok.

"Mungkin kekuatan gilaku dilepaskan sebagai akibat memasuki [Juggernaut Drive]. Tapi aku tak bisa menggunakannya lagi karena aku akan mati. Tapi kalau Asia sampai...tidak, rekan rekanku mungkin akan mendapat situasi berbahaya. Biarpun aku tak bisa memakai [Juggernaut Drive], bukan berarti aku sudah habis.—Aku akan menjadi kuat dengan cara berbeda. Kalau aku tak punya bakat, maka aku bisa menutupinya dengan kerja keras. Kalau aku kekurangan kekuatan Iblis, maka aku bisa menutupinya dengan staminaku. Aku tak akan menyerah. Kudengar Sairaorg-san juga mendapatkan tempatnya sebagai pewaris dengan cara yang sama. Kalau seseorang telah mencapai hal itu sebelum aku, maka aku bisa berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk itu."

Ya, bahkan idiot sepertiku harus kehilangan banyak sisa usiaku karena [Juggernaut Drive], tak ada artinya bagiku untuk diam saja dan menanti untuk membusuk.

Aku juga tak bisa menunjukkan diriku pada anak anak dalam situasi itu. kalau pertandingan Buchou dan Sairaorg-san berlangsung, seluruh pertandingan akan disiarkan ke penjuru Dunia bawah.

Aku tak ingin menunjukkan sisi payahku pada anak anak.

"Tapi dari segi kecepatan, aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu Kiba."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Kiba menggeleng kepalanya ke samping.

"Serbuan seketika yang kamu lakukan saat memakai booster di punggungmu itu sama cepatnya dengan aku."

"Hanya pada kecepatan langsung. Biarpun aku menutup jarak denganmu secara langsung, kamu menghindarinya hampir setiap waktu. Sepertinya aku jadi ingin bisa bergerak zig zag sepertimu, tapi aku masih belum bisa memakai boosterku dengan benar. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa bergerak maju dengan itu."

"Kamu harus membiasakannya. Namun dari segi kekuatan kamu melampauiku. Juga dengan Sekiryuutei sebagai lawan memberi tekanan berat bagiku, dan aku selalu merinding kapanpun tinjumu datang ke arahku. Tak peduli berapapun banyaknya nyawa yang kupunya, itu tak cukup."

Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Namun seranganku harus bisa mengenainya. Kiba juga melawan balik jadi aku ragu ragu karena aku harus berpikir bagaimana cara menyerangnya.

Belakangan ini aku, Kiba, dan Gasper terus berlatih di medan tempur kukuh ini yang diciptakan Azazel-sensei dan Sirzechs-sama. Itu dibuat di basemen tertentu di wilayah Gremory di Dunia Bawah.

Aku dan Kiba tak bisa berlatih sekuat tenaga kami karena kemampuan kami. Kalau kami serius, kami akan menghancurkan tempat ini atau mengubah area menjadi terisi dengan pedang pedang.

Kami mendapat banyak masalah karena hanya sedikit tempat dimana kami bisa berlatih.

Kemudian kami mendapat hadiah dari kedua orang itu!

Katanya itu hadiah karena pencapaian kami dalam insiden yang melibatkan Diodora.

Kami berpindah dari lingkaran sihir yang terletak di rumahku dan datang kemari. Ini dibuat dengan agak spesial, jadi tak akan bisa dideteksi oleh para teroris.

Sepertinya para Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang ikut serta dalam Rating Game juga memiliki tempat yang sama dengan ini, dan kami, yang merupakan Iblis muda, menerimanya sebagai perkecualian.

Sepertinya orang orang yang mendapat perkecualian ini di dalam Iblis muda adalah kami – dan tim Sairaorg-san.

Para anggota yang lain juga cukup sering datang kemari. Kali ini kami ingin melakukannya diantara para cowok saja, jadi hanya kami yang berada disini saat ini.

"Kita menjadi lebih kuat, kan...?"

Aku menanyai Kiba sambil berjongkok.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kalau ini tak sopan, tapi kamu dan aku sudah melampaui Buchou dan Akeno-san. Kita mungkin bisa menandingi para Iblis Kelas Tinggi rata rata sekarang. Tapi, kita tak boleh lengah."

"Ya, karena kemampuanku dan kemampuanmu diketahui oleh banyak orang, jadi lebih mudah untuk menghadapi kita, kan?"

Kiba mengangguk pada kata kataku.

Ya, kemampuanku dan kemampuan Kiba ditampilkan di Rating Game yang disiarkan ke penjuru Dunia Bawah. Sejak itu terjadi, para Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang lain akan membuat rencana balasan atau strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan kami.

Kelemahanku adalah aku takkan bisa bertahan dari serangan kuat tanpa Balance Breaker, dan peningkatan kekuatanku bisa dengan mudah dideteksi oleh orang lain. Saat itu meningkat, aura disekitar tubuhku meningkat secara drastis sekaligus.

Kalau lawan merasakan "Ah, dia meningkatkan kekuatannya.", ada ancaman kalau mereka akan menghindariku atau melarikan diri. Akan gawat kalau mereka membuatku menghabiskan staminaku secara sembarangan.

Untuk mengejar lawan yang melarikan diri, menghancurkan medan tempur tak akan apa apa, tapi kalau aturan khusus diciptakan seperti dalam pertandingan Sitri, aku takkan bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah.

Kelemahan Kiba adalah kelemahannya tidak tinggi karena tak ada apapun yang melindungi tubuhnya dan juga kakinya. Kaki adalah bagian dari spesialitas Kiba, namun itu juga kelemahannya. Dia akan habis kalau lawan mengincar kakinya. Nggg, seperti dugaanku, Rating Game itu benar benar dalam.

"Misalnya saja ada Sacred Gear yang memperlambat kaki seseorang, jadi aku akan berada dalam bahaya kalau aku menemui lawan seperti itu. Tak masalah selama aku tak kena serangannya, tapi kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam pertarungan nyata."

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil meneguk sport drink.

Jadi itu musuh alami Kiba huh. Aku juga punya banyak musuh alami. Dan itu adalah Pembunuh-Naga.

"Bahkan aku akan harus waspada kalau sampai menemui Pembunuh-Naga."

"Kamu benar, jadi akan berbahaya kalau kamu sampai kena meski hanya sekali. Ada juga kecocokan sepanjang pertandingan, jadi kalau seseorang dengan Pembunuh-Naga sampai muncul maka kami yang akan menghadapinya. Meski kami akan mengandalkan Ise-kun untuk lawan lawan yang lain."

Aku masih belum menerima serangan Pembunuh-Naga dengan tubuhku, tapi itu pasti terasa sakit seperti serangan dari cahaya.

"A-A-Ap-Ap-Apa aku nanti bisa berguna...?"

Gasper bertanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Dalam kasusmu ketimbang bertarung secara individual akan lebih bijaksana untuk bertarung sembari berpasangan dengan kami, kan?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu sambil melihat Kiba, Kiba mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Kekuatan Gasper-kun itu cocok untuk support, jadi potensial sejatinya akan dilepaskan hanya saat dipasangkan dengan seseorang dari kelompok kita. Selama kita hidup sebagai Iblis, sangat penting untuk beradaptasi pada pertarungan tim, jadi menutupi kelemahan satu sama lain akan jadi hal yang jelas untuk dilakukan."

"Yah, menjadi kuat sendiri itu bagus, tapi kita tak akan tahu seefektif apa itu saat berhadapan dengan tim tim kuat."

"Ya. Ise-kun khususnya harus hati hati karena kamu mencoba menjadi 'Raja' dengan meninggalkan Buchou di masa mendatang."

"Akan jadi Game Over kalau 'Raja' sampai dijatuhkan, huh. Ya, aku sangat memahami itu. Jadi aku akan membiasakan diri pada pertarungan tim sebisa mungkin. Meski akan bagus kalau aku bisa bertarung seperti Sairaorg-san dengan menjadi 'Raja' yang melangkah maju dan bertarung."

"Tapi kalau sebua strategi dibuat untuk melawan itu...Kita juga memikirkan taktik untuk menjatuhkan Sairaorg-san secara individual, tapi kalau kita harus bertarung seperti cara dia dalam bertarung maka kita akan..."

"Kalah, kan? Astaga, ini susah sekali! Dunia Iblis memang sulit! Aku paham, saat aku menjadi 'Raja' aku akan berpikir dengan teliti tentang tindakanku di saat saat tertentu."

Seperti ini kami, tim cowok, berkumpul disini setiap hari untuk berlatih dan mendiskusikan strategi Game. Kalau aku terus mengatakan "Aku tidak tahu", maka masa depanku akan jadi suram karena itu aku harus belajar keras dengan hal ini bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya. Berkat itu, aku bisa mendiskusikan hal hal ini dengan sangat baik.

"Sepertinya pengetahuanmu tentang taktik sudah menjadi lebih tajam."

Kemudian datang sebuah suara. Saat aku menoleh, itu adalah Azazel-sensei.

"Nih, aku bawa makanan. Itu Onigiri (bola nasi Jepang) buatan tangan para gadis."

Kami, para cowok, tengah bergembira dan menjejalkannya ke mulut kami dengan cepat. Yum! Onigiri ini mempunya rasa Asia. Ini mengandung rasa "ramah" di dalamnya.

Sensei duduk di sebelah kami yang tengah beristirahat dan kemudian tertawa.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu jadi kelihatan lebih bagus, Ise. Aku bisa mengatakan itu dengan melihat betapa kerasnya latihanmu."

"Aku tak akan bisa menjadi [Pion] terkuat kalau aku tak menjadi lebih kuat. Itu sesuatu yang aku janjikan pada Buchou, jadi aku harus memenuhi itu sebelum aku menjadi independen."

"Oh iya, aku dengar soal itu. Saat waktu itu tiba ketika kamu menjadi independen dari Rias, kamu akan membawa Asia dan Xenovia bersamamu, kan?"

Dia mendengarnya dari Asia? Atau dari Xenovia? Yah, kurasa itu bukan masalah.

"Yah, benar."

"Tak kusangka."

"Hmm, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku berjanji pada Asia kalau aku akan selalu di sisinya. Aku ingin terus bersama Asia. Aku juga berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk menjalin bisnis Iblis dengan Xenovia."

Apapun yang terjadi aku tak ingin berpisah dari Asia.

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya sambil menepuk keras kepalaku.

"Satu hal lagi, Ise. Kalau kamu akan menjadi 'Raja' di masa depan, maka ada satu hal yang harus kamu ingat."

"Apa itu?"

Sensei tiba tiba memasang wajah serius dan mengatakannya.

"-Yakni "pengorbanan". Sepanjang Game, pasti akan ada waktu ketika kamu harus mengabaikan para 'bidak'mu. Bagaimana kamu akan mengatasinya saat waktu itu tiba? Nilaimu sebagai 'Raja' akan diuji pada saat itu."

"...Jadi maksud anda aku harus mengabaikan pilihan untuk menyelamatkan mereka?"

Sensei menggeleng kepalanya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Kamu bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau kamu bisa menyelamatkan mereka, maka kamu harus lakukan itu. Dalam pertarungan sejati itu adalah hal serius, yakni menyelamatkan rekan rekanmu.—Tapi lain ceritanya dalam Rating Game. Karena ada transportasi saat kamu kalah, peluang kalian akan mati itu kecil. Karena itulah, kamu mungkin harus mengabaikan rekan rekanmu yang terluka kritis, dan bergerak ke langkah berikutnya."

"...Anda menanyaiku pilihan yang sulit."

Aku tak bisa mengabaikan rekan rekanku. Kalau rekan rekanku dalam bahaya, maka aku akan segera datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kamu memiliki kepedulian terbesar pada rekan rekanmu dalam kelompok ini. Dan itu akan menjadi rintangan terbesarmu di masa depan.—Kiba."

Sensei kemudian memindahkan tatapannya ke Kiba.

"Ya."

"Sepanjang Game, dalam kasus terburuk siapa yang akan kamu pilih diantara Rias dan Ise?"

"Aku akan memilih Buchou."

Kiba menjawab Sensei tanpa ragu ragu. Ya, itu jawaban yang benar. Bahkan aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia justru memilih aku.

Aku bukan seorang yang harus selamat dalam kasus terburuk sepanjang Game. Namun 'Raja', Buchou. Kalau 'Raja' sampai dijatuhkan, maka habislah sudah.

Sensei melanjutkan setelah mengkonfirmasi itu.

"Para anggota lain juga harus memegang keyakinan itu. Mungkin karena kalian adalah kelompok Gremory, tapi kecintaan kalian terhadap rekan rekan kalian itu kuat. Kepedulian kalian terhadap rekan rekan kalian adalah yang terbaik diantara Iblis Kelas Tinggi saat ini. Itu akan jadi senjata kalian, namun juga titik lemah kalian. Kalau Iblis lain menyadari bahwa "Orang orang ini tak akan mengabaikan rekan rekan mereka", maka mereka akan membangun taktik mereka dengan mengincar poin itu. Terus menerus kalah dalam pertandingan karena menyelamatkan rekan rekan kalian akan menurunkan rating kalian. Yang kalian butuhkan di Game masa depan adalah keputusan untuk mengabaikan rekan tim kalian yang jatuh di hadapan mata kalian. Sona Sitri telah menunjukkan itu pada kalian sepanjang Game di liburan musim panas. Aku tak menyuruh kalian mengabaikan rekan rekan kalian sepanjang pertarungan nyata. Tapi camkan hal itu dalam kepala kalian sepanjang Game. Ise terutama harus memahami bahwa kalau kamu berniat untuk menjadi independen.—Seorang yang harus selamat sampai akhir dalam Game saat kamu adalah 'Raja' adalah dirimu sendiri, dan bukan para budak Iblismu."

-Keputusan untuk mengorbankan rekan rekan masa depanku, huh.

...Ya, dia benar. Aku harus memahami itu. Bahkan aku, yang belum menjadi 'Raja', menderita sebanyak ini hanya karena memikirkannya, jadi aku takkan bisa memahami sama sekali apa yang ada di dalam hati Buchou.

Buchou. Apa kamu punya keputusan untuk mengabaikan aku dan Kiba? Bisakah kamu melakukan itu? Kalau Buchou memenangkan Game, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan tubuhku.

Aku juga harus memegang keputusan itu di masa mendatang.

Tapi itu menakutkan. Keberanian untuk membuat rekan rekanmu menjadi bidak pengorbanan...aku jadi ingin menghindari itu...

Aku harus pikirkan itu baik baik. Sampai waktu itu tiba.

Bagaimana aku akan memutuskan saat aku ikut serta dalam Game sebagai 'Raja'.

Tunggu, aku harus dipromosikan dulu sebelum menjadi Rajaaaaaaa!

Aku bicara besar dengan berkata kalau aku akan menjadi independen, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Vali berkata kalau aku akan bisa menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dalam beberapa tahun, tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu akan terjadi.

Ngggggggh! Teruslah maju mengejar impianku hari demi hari! Aku berpikir untuk terus maju selangkah demi selangkah tanpa menghentikan kerja kerasku!

Namun sebelum itu, aku harus memikirkan Game di depanku. Aku agak memahami apa yang harus kulakukan dalam Game Buchou.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mengatakannya pada Kiba dan Gasper.

"Kiba, Gasper. Sepertinya kita harus membuat sumpah bersama."

Kiba mengangguk.

"Maksudmu keputusan untuk mengabaikan rekan rekan kita yang jatuh di depan mata kita sepanjang Game, kan?"

"Ya, kita harus – membuat Buchou memenangkan Rating Game."

Gasper juga merespon pikiranku dengan nasi di sekitar mulutnya.

"Y-Ya! Itu sangat benar~!"

"Karena itu mari kita dikalahkan sembari tersenyum untuk Buchou. Kita akan dikalahkan setelah memberi semua yang kita bisa, dan mari dikalahkan sembari membawa musuh bersama kita. Kita tak akan terlihat keren kalau kita tunjukkan punggung kita pada musuh. Mari habisi mereka secara jujur dan adil dan kemudian dikalahkan."

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

Itu benar. Kalau kita harus dijatuhkan, kita, tim cowok, akan jatuh dengan terlihat keren. Selagi melindungi Buchou.

Namun lebih dari itu, mari menang. Kita tak bisa membuang perasaan kita untuk menang.

Sensei menggaruk pipinya di samping kami.

"Kamu mengatakan hal keren, tapi tahukah kamu, Ise? Bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu tentang dirimu saat kamu melawan wanita...? Aku tahu kalau Dress Break dan Bilingual itu efektif, tapi kalau kamu hanya berkonsentrasi untuk memakai itu, mereka akan mengincar poin itu. Lebih tepatnya titik lemahnya mudah untuk ditebak. Kalau wanita setengah telanjang muncul, apa yang kamu akan lakukan?"

"Mataku akan tertuju pada mereka!"

Sensei menjatuhkan bahunya oleh jawabanku.

"Orang ini tak berguna. Dia pasti akan kalah."

Bi-biarpun anda mengatakan itu kalau ada wanita erotis muncul di depanku, aku tak akan bisa menenangkan diriku! Ah, itulah kenapa mudah bagi mereka untuk mengincar dan melemahkan pertahananku.

Hmm, jadi aku harus membiasakan diri dengan hal hal erotis? Mustahil! Aku tak akan bisa menyerbu ke depan sembari mengabaikan hal hal erotis di depanku!

Itu karena kita harus melihat, kalau ada oppai di hadapan kita!

Fiuh. Yah, siapa peduli. Saat aku selesai memakan onigiri aku mengkonfirmasi kalau Kiba dan Gasper juga selesai makan dan menaikkan semangatku.

"Baiklah, Kiba, Gasper! Mari lakukan ronde latih tanding lagi mulai dari awal!"

Ya! Aku tak seharusnya terlalu banyak berpikir tentang itu, dan berlatih untuk sekarang!

Saat aku mencoba latih tanding dengan Kiba sekali lagi, Sensei menyuruhku mendatanginya dengan memanggil dengan tangannya.

"Ise, datanglah kemari sebentar."

Dia memasang ekspresi cabul. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu lagi, huh.

"Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Sebenarnya, prototipe lain untuk Oppai Dragon sudah datang padaku lagi. Nih lihat."

Saat aku mendekatinya, Sensei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"A-Apa ini...?"

Benda yang Sensei keluarkan adalah...boneka kecil.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau Oppai Dragon akan berkolaborasi dengan jaringan hamburger di Dunia Bawah. Ini mainan yang datang saat kamu memesan kids meal. Yang ini mainan darimu. Yang ini mainan dari Rias alias Switch Princess."

I-Ini memang kelihatan seperti tiruan mungil dari aku dalam Balance Breaker! Yang satu ini mainan dari si rambut crimson Buchou! Haa, ini memang dibuat dengans sangat teliti. Manis sekali.

"Ada juga trik tersembunyinya. Kamu mendapat bonus saat kamu mengumpulkan keduanya. Saat kamu menyentil Switch Princess dengan bonekamu..."

Sensei menggerakkan tangan mainan aku dan menekan dada mainan Buchou. Kemudian...

[Iyaaaaan!]

-!?

Suara Buchou menggema! Apa ini!? Bukankah ini hebat!?

"Seperti ini, dia bisa membuat suara."

Sensei mengatakan itu sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"Apa ini!? Aku benar benar menginginkan ini! Uwaa! Ini pasti akan jadi produk hit!"

Aku mengambil mainan dari tanganku dengan tubuh berguncang.

Hebat! Ini adalah mainan keramat! Ka-Kalian ternyata bisa membuat hal seperti ini!?

"Hahahaha, benar!? Bahkan Sirzechs memuji itu "Ini mainan pengguncang dunia!" Aku suka memikirkan hal hal seperti ini! Dengar, kalau kamu ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, maka kamu harus menghargai ide idemu!"

Sensei yang tertawa dengan bangga nampak sangat cerah!

Hebat! Aku memang berpikir kalau orang ini jenius, tapi tak pernah kusangka dia jenius sampai sekaliber ini...

Sungguh ide luar biasa. Bisa membuat bisnis dengan sebuah ide oppai...tak heran Sirzechs-sama akan sangat senang. Masa depan Dunia Bawah akan sangat cerah!

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel! Benar benar Malaikat Jatuh yang kharismatik! Aku bersyukur sedalam hatiku dengan bahagia karena dia bukan musuhku...

"Dengar, Ise. Oppai terisi dengan impian. Jadi mari tunjukkan mereka pada anak anak. Ada impian yang tumbuh dengan memakai oppai!"

"Y-Ya! Bisnis memakai oppai adalah yang terbaik!"

Aku membuat mainan meneriakkan 'Iyaaan, Iyaaan' secara terus menerus dan kemudian Sensei memberitahuku dengan wajah serius.

"Bisakah kuserahkan Akeno padamu?"

-!

Aku membuka mataku lebar lebar pada permintaan tiba tiba itu. Sensei melanjutkan seolah dia menceritakan aku sesuatu.

"Kamu mungkin tahu, tapi Akeno benci Barakiel dan para Malaikat jatuh. Karena Barakiel datang kali ini, dia juga tak mau mendengarku. Satu satunya lelaki yang bisa berbicara secara lepas dengannya hanya kamu.—Kalau sesuatu terjadi, tolong dukunglah dia. Aku bisa merasa aman kalau itu kamu."

"Aku tak keberatan, tapi...aku tak terlalu memahami situasinya, tahu?"

"Mau mendengarnya?—Meski kalau kamu mendengarnya dariku, aku akan berbicara seolah mendukung pihak Malaikat Jatuh karena aku adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Di saat yang sama kalau kamu mendengarnya dari Akeno itu akan penuh oleh kebencian. Kalau kamu ingin mendengarnya, maka dengarkanlah dari Sirzechs atau Grayfia. Mereka berdua akan menceritakanmu dari sudut pandang yang tepat."

Begitu. Akeno-san adalah bagian dari kelompok Gremory. Mungkin lebih baik menanyai mereka berdua yang tahu tentang para budak dari keluarga Gremory.

Sensei melanjutkan.

"...Aku yakin kamu menyadarinya setelah tinggal bersama dia, tapi ada bagian dari Akeno dimana dia lemah secara emosional. Biasanya dia bersikap dengan elegan di hadapan para siswa sekolah, salah satu Onee-sama terbesar yang sangat anggun. Namun saat itu dicabut, dia akan jadi seorang seperti gadis seusianya. Waktu yang paling jelas adalah saat kamu dikalahkan dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri. [Ratu] yang seharusnya paling kalem justru bersikap berbeda dari taktik [Raja]nya."

Aku paham apa yang dia ingin katakan.

Akeno-san biasanya adalah Onee-sama yang anggun dan elegan yang suka mengatakan "Ara, ara" dan "Ufufu". Namun terkadang dia memiliki sisi dimana dia bersikap layaknya seorang gadis, dan saat sisi itu muncul dia nampak sangat rapuh.

Dia adalah Onee-sama yang bisa diandalkan, dan kupikir Akeno-san yang sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan gadis gadis pada umumnya.

Itulah yang aku pikirkan, jadi aku tak tahu apakah pikiranku itu akurat.

Sensei meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan mengatakannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Akan ada waktu dimana dia menunjukkan sisi itu hanya padamu, jadi cobalah lakukan sesuatu tentang itu saat hal itu terjadi."

"Apa maksud anda dengan sesuatu..."

"Ini akan menguji kemampuanmu sebagai laki laki, Ise. Tak banyak kok, gadis gadis akan merasa aman kalau kamu memeluk atau mencium mereka sekali atau dua kali."

Kemampuanku sebagai laki laki...Itu sesuatu yang paling tak kumiliki! Kalau aku cukup jantan, aku pasti sudah berani main bertiga dengan Buchou dan Asia yang tidur denganku setiap malam!

Apa aku tak bernyali karena tak melakukan apa apa di bagian terpenting...? Aku tak mau mengakuinya!

Biarpun aku seperti ini, aku akan mengincar posisi Raja-Harem! Tapi, aku pasti akan menjadikan itu nyata!

Aku pasti akan menjadi ahli dalam menangani gadis gadis!

"Juga tentang [Juggernaut Drive]."

Kemudian sensei mulai berbicara padaku tentang [Juggernaut Drive].

"Aku tak akan memakainya. Aku sama sekali tak mau mati."

"Yah, itu sudah jelas tapi itu sudah dibangkitkan sekali, jadi aku berpikir untuk mencari kekuatan baru untuk Sekiryuutei dari sudut pandang berbeda."

Sudut pandang berbeda? Berarti ada cara yang lain?

"Bagaimana aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena pengaruh [Juggernaut Drive], kamu pasti berada dalam kondisi dimana para pikiran pengguna Boosted Gear masa lalu dilepaskan. Aku menanyai Ddraig, dan mengetahui kalau perasaan negatif mereka terjebak di dalam Sacred Gear. Itu pada dasarnya seperti kutukan, dan sepertinya mereka mencoba memakai kekuatan kegelapan untuk mengendalikan dan membuatmu mengamuk jadi mereka bisa menguras nyawamu pada Sacred Gear."

"I-Itu cerita yang sangat menyeramkan..."

Perasaan negatif. Kutukan...Sacred Gear ini seperti genre horror melebihi dugaanku...

Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, aku masih tak tahu banyak tentang Sacred Gear ini. Aku hanya memakai kekuatannya secara dasar. Masih ada banyak faktor tak diketahui tentangnya.

"Mereka berkata kalau keluarga dan orang orang yang dekat dengan para pemilik masa lalu telah menjadi sial karena kutukan itu. karena itu kalau kamu melenyapkan kutukan itu...perasaan negatif, maka ketimbang [Juggernaut Drive], aku membuat logika kalau kamu mungkin bisa mendapatkan kekuatan lain yang menyaingi [Juggernaut Drive] tanpa menguras nyawamu. Untuk itu, kamu harus pergi ke dalam kesadaran Sacred Gear dan melepaskan pikiran para Sekiryuutei masa lalu dari perasaan negatif mereka."

"Ja-Jadi aku harus mengistirahatkan semua fragmen dari pikiran para pemilik masa lalu yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gear, dan kemudian menciptakan kekuatan kuat dan aman yang bukan [Juggernaut Drive]...?"

"Yah, pada dasarnya begitu. Mengistirahatkan pikiran para Sekiryuutei masa lalu, cobalah lakukan itu. Ddraig, bantulah dia dengan itu."

[Ya, itu tak masalah, namun pikiran para Sekiryuutei masa lalu sangat tertutup dalam kegelapan tebal sampai aku bahkan tak bisa mendekati mereka.]

"Oppai Dragon Hyodou Issei pasti akan bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang itu."

Ini gila! Aku masih harus menguji apakah aku bisa melakukan itu atau tidak!

Tapi aku tak akan bisa memakai [Juggernaut Drive] lagi. Bukan aku saja, tapi itu mungkin membuat mereka disekitarku menjadi sial jadi semakin banyak alasan untuk tak memakainya. Sepertinya aku harus mempercayai hipotesa Sensei, dan menemukan kekuatan baru dengan cara itu.

"Ise. Aku percaya pada kesempatanmu. Tiap tiap Sekiryuutei masa lalu dimangsa oleh kekuatan. Bakatmu pasti yang terendah dalam sejarah. Namun aku percaya kamu adalah perwujudan dari banyak kemungkinan karena kamu mencapai Balance Breaker dengan payudara wanita, dan kembali dari kondisi lepas kendali dengan payudara wanita. Oppai Dragon! Itu bukan hanya tempelan. Kamu paham kalau sudah lama sejak seorang Naga mendapat nama seunik itu, kan? Biarpun tubuh fisik dan kekuatan Iblismu lebih rendah dari Vali dan para Naga Legendaris lain, kamu masih bisa membiasakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dengan caramu sendiri. Mulai dari sekarang, tunjukkanlah tindakanmu dengan usaha, keberanian, dan cara cara tak terdugamu!"

"Ya!"

Sepertinya aku harus percaya pada Sensei, percaya pada Ddraig, dan percaya pada kesempatanku.

Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan caraku sendiri.

Diatas semua itu, ketimbang digunakan oleh Sacred Gear ini, aku justru ingin menguasainya!

Lelaki yang paling memahami tentang Boosted Gear sepanjang sejarah.

Aku juga berpikir kalau memiliki titel semacam itu sangatlah hebat.

Setelah memikirkan itu, aku melanjutkan latihanku dengan Kiba dan Gasper.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Di malam tertentu setelah beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Odin si kakek tua.

Kami, Sensei, kakek tua, dan Rossweisse-san berada di dalam kereta dari kuda perang berkaki delapan bernama Sleipnir.

Dan kami sedang terbang kalau boleh kutambahkan! Kami sedang bergerak di langit di malam hari!

Mungkin karena kuda perangnya sangat besar, kereta ini juga besar.

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, dan Barakiel-san sedang terbang diluar sebagai pengawal. Ini dilakukan sehingga kami bisa menghadapi teroris dengan cepat kalau mereka muncul.

"'Yamato Nadeshiko' Jepang benar benar bagus~. Gadis gadis geisha adalah yang terbaik~"

Si Tua Bangka Odin ini sedang tertawa "Hohoho" sembari memasang ekspresi puas.

Sialan!

Pikirkan kami, para pengawalmu! Belakangan ini, kami terus dibawa ke sejumlah tempat di Jepang dengan kuda perang raksasa ini. Kami pergi ke Kyabakura (Klub di Jepang dimana kalian membayar gadis gadis untuk melayanimu dan berinteraksi denganmu) yang terletak di area metropolitan, kami pergi ke taman hiburan, dan juga pergi ke restoran sushi. Kami diajak berkeliling Jepang sesuka hati si kakek ini.

Karena kami masih dibawah umur dan siswa SMA, ada tempat tempat yang tak bisa kami masuki jadi kami hanya bisa standby di pintu masuk.

Dasar sialan, Tua Bangka brengseeeeeek!

Kalau dia mentraktirku masuk ke Kyabakura, maka aku takkan memiliki kebencian sebesar ini terhadap dia!

Saat aku melihat, semua anggota klub memasang ekspresi capek. Di sampingku, Asia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan sedang tertidur!

Akeno-san di sisi lain sedang...nampaknya pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Dia tengah memancarkan aura dari tubuhnya yang berkata supaya tidak dekat dekat dengannya.

Namun mengurus si kakek ini benar benar susah. Saat aku marah dia akan mengatakan hal seperti "Aku tuli jadi aku tak bisa mendengarmu~" atau "Azazel-san, apa oppainya belum siap?" dan dia selalu menghindari pertanyaanku! Dia memang kakek tua keparat!

Tapi, kakek tua ini adalah tamu penting. Jadi kami tak bisa komplain padanya dan terus mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Odin-sama! Sudah waktunya pertemuan dengan Dewa Dewa Jepang, jadi tolong hilangkan hasrat anda untuk terus bertamasya. Kalau terus begini anda akan dimarahi oleh orang orang lain saat kita kembali ke kampung halaman kita!"

Beberapa hari ini, Rossweisse-san merespon dengan kalem dan mengikuti Odin si kakek tua, tapi sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batasnya dan bisa meledak sewaktu waktu.

"Astaga, kamu benar benar wanita yang tak tahu cara bersantai. Bagaimana kalau rileks sedikit? Karena itulah kamu tak pernah bisa mendapatkan pacar."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan saya tak mendapatkan pa-pa-pacar! Sa-Saya tak menjadi jomblo karena saya menginginkannya!"

Aaaaah, dia menangis lagi. Orang orang dari utara memang susah ditangani...kuharap mereka lekas pergi...itulah yang mulai kupikirkan.

KAKUN!

HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!

Tiba tiba kereta berhenti, dan dampak kargo yang berhenti tiba tiba membuat kami tersentak!

Semua orang kehilangan keseimbangan mereka pada event tak terduga ini!

"Apa yang terjadi!? Jangan jangan ada teroris!"

"Aku tak tahu! Meski saat hal hal seperti ini terjadi ujung ujungnya pasti tidak bagus!"

Rossweisse-san dan Sensei langsung bersiaga.

Sebelumnya, aku mendengar teriakan kuda. Itu artinya sesuatu terjadi pada kuda besar ini.

Saat aku melihat keluar dari jendela kereta...Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina tengah dalam posisi bertarung dimana Barakiel-san berposisi di tengah.

Aku...aku masih belum bisa terbang. Aku bisa memunculkan sayap Iblisku tapi aku belum berhasil terbang.

Bahkan Sensei menertawaiku "Lucu sekali kamu mencapai Balance Breaker sebelum bisa terbang". Sepertinya urut urutan yang kualami tidak normal.

Aku bisa memunculkan sayap Naga sepanjang mode Balance Breaker. Aku bisa serahkan kendali terbang pada Ddraig dan karena itulah aku bisa terbang.

...Sepertinya aku perlu lebih banyak latihan. Aku juga perlu berlatih untuk terbang. Biarpun aku meningkatkan kekuatanku, aku akan membuat anak anak di Dunia Bawah kecewa kalau aku tak bisa lakukan itu.

Aku membuka jendela kereta, dan melihat ke depan dengan Buchou dan yang lain. Di saat yang sama aku memulai penghitungan Balance Breaker.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi lebih baik aku mempersiapkan diri buat jaga jaga.

...Di depan sana terlihat seorang lelaki muda tengah mengambang. Dia laki laki tampan dengan mata yang kelihatan jahat.

Benda yang dia kenakan mirip jubah yang si kakek pakai saat dia berdandan secara normal. Meski warna utamanya adalah hitam.

Rossweisse-san yang menyadari siapa lelaki itu memasang ekspresi terkejut, dan Azazel-sensei membuat suara dengan lidahnya. A-Ada apa ya...? Siapa orang itu?

Saat lelaki itu mengangkat jubahnya, dia menyeringai dan berbicara dengan lantang.

"Senang bertemu kalian semua! Aku adalah Dewa-Jahat dari Eropa Utara! Loki!"

...De...Dewa...Jahat? Apa dia berkata "Dewa"? Kalau dia dari Eropa Utara, berarti dia dari tempat yang sama dari si kakek tua?

Semua orang selain aku memasang mata serius.

Sepertinya mereka sangat terkejut. Seolah wajah mereka mengatakan "Tidak, tak mungkin."

Sensei mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan keluar dari kereta.

"...Loki. Dewa Norse."

-!

Buchou di sampingku mengatakan itu. Dewa!? Serius!? Be-berarti orang itu adalah Dewa dari tempat yang sama dengan Odin si kakek tua...

Buat apa dia datang kemari? Entah kenapa itu pasti bukan hal yang bagus.

"Ternyata Loki-dono. Tak kusangka akan menemuimu di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan kami? Di kereta ini terdapat Dewa-Ketua dari Eropa Utara Odin-dono. Tindakanmu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan sembari mengetahui itu, bukan?"

Azazel-sensei bertanya dengan kalem.

Dewa bernama Loki itu kemudian berbicara sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Tak banyak. Dewa-Ketua kami meninggalkan organisasi kami untuk bersentuhan dengan golongan golongan lain, dan itu sangat tak bisa diterima."

...Pernyataan yang jelas jelas terdengar seperti penjahat!

Mendengar itu, Sensei mengubah cara bicaranya.

"Kau cukup arogan untuk menyatakan itu dengan berani, Loki."

Suaranya juga bercampur dengan amarah! Biarpun dia terlihat seperti itu, Sensei menyukai kedamaian, jadi dia sepertinya membenci mereka yang datang dan seenaknya merusak kedamaian.

Mendengar Sensei, Loki tertawa dengan senang.

"Fuhahahaha, ternyata Gubernur-dono dari Malaikat Jatuh! Normalnya aku tak akan mau menemui kau atau para Iblis, tapi apa boleh buat.—Bersama dengan Odin dan yang lainnya, kau akan menerima hukumanku."

"Jadi tak apa apakah bagimu untuk bersentuhan dengan golongan golongan lain? Itu kontradiktif."

"Tak apa apa untuk menghancurkan golongan golongan lain. Aku tak setuju dengan kedamaian. Religi kalianlah yang sudah melangkahi tanah kami dan menyebarkan Injil dengan seenaknya."

"...Tak ada artinya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Katakan itu pada Michael atau almarhum Tuhan dari Injil."

Sensei membalas seperti itu dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yang pasti, adalah masalah besar kalau Dewa-Ketua-dono sampai bernegosiasi dengan Dewa Dewa dari Timur Jauh. Kalau begitu maka kami tak akan bisa menciptakan hari "Ragnarok".—Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dengan menukar informasi mengenai Yggdrasil?"

Sensei mengacungkan jarinya dan bertanya.

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal padamu! Apa tindakanmu berkaitan dengan Khaos Brigade!? Tunggu, kalau kuingat ingat lagi, kau bukan Dewa-Jahat-sama yang akan menjawab dengan jujur."

Loki membalas balik tanpa peduli.

"Aku merasa muak kalau kau mencampurkan opiniku dengan para teroris tolol itu – aku datang kemari karena kemauanku sendiri. Dan Ophis tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sensei mengendurkan tekanan di tubuhnya.

"...Jadi kau bukan dari Khaos Brigade. Namun ini tetap saja masalah. Aku paham, kakek tua. Jadi ini masalah yang golongan Utara miliki, huh."

Saat Sensei melihat ke arah kereta, kakek tua baru saja keluar dari kereta bersama Rossweisse-san. Dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya, dan dia bergerak di udara bersama lingkaran sihir itu.

"Hmm. Masih ada banyak orang berkepala batu dan itulah situasi saat ini yang tengah kami hadapi. Ada orang orang tolol seperti yang satu ini yang berani keluar seperti ini."

Kakek tua mengatakan itu sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya.

"Loki-sama! Tindakanmu sudah melampaui kekuasaanmu! Melakukan sesuatu seperti mengarahkan taringmu terhadap Dewa-Ketua! Ini tak termaafkan! Anda harus membuat argumen di pertemuan resmi!"

Rossweisse-san berganti dari jas bisnis ke armor dengan cepat, dan mengatakan itu pada Loki.

Namun musuh tak mendengarkan.

"Gadis tempur biasa sepertimu tak layak menghalangiku. Aku menanyai Odin. Apa kau masih berniat melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar dunia Norse kita?"

Si kakek tua yang didesak untuk menjawab membalas dengan normal.

"Yup. Berbicara dengan Azazel dan Sirzehcs itu ribuan kali lebih menarik daripada berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang Shinto Jepang. Mereka juga tertarik pada Yggdrasil kita. Setelah kami membuat perdamaian, aku bermaksud untuk menukar budaya kami dengan mengirim pembawa pesan kami masing masing."

Mendengar itu, Loki tersenyum.

"...Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi rencanamu. Sungguh tindakan bodoh.—Mari kita adu kekuatan disini saja."

MERINDING...

Aku tiba tiba merasa gelisah. Rasa permusuhan luar biasa mulai menembus kulitku!

Dewa Loki melepaskan aura permusuhannya ke arah kami...Tidak, aku bisa paham kalau dia mengarahkan aura permusuhannya pada Odin si kakek tua!

"Jadi aku bisa menganggap itu sebagai pernyataan perang, kan?"

Loki juga menyeringai pada peringatan terakhir Sensei.

"Anggap saja apapun sesukamu."

DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Kemudian, sebuah gelombang menghantam Loki!

Saat aku melihat lebih seksama...sepertinya Xenovia baru mengayunkan Durandalnya. Ada aura dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari Pedang Sucinya.

"Kemenangan menjadi milik penyerang pertama."

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan kalem! Kamu bertindak terlalu cepat Xenovia! Itu namanya mencurangi start!

"Sepertinya itu tak bekerja. Benar benar Dewa Norse."

Saat aku melihat balik setelah Xenovia mengatakan itu...Loki masih berdiri disana seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

Yang benar saja!? Serangan Xenovia tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali!

"Pedang Suci huh. Ia memiliki kekuatan mengesankan, namun tak cukup untuk melawan Dewa. Itu tak ada bedanya dari angin semilir."

Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis di tangannya, dan Irina juga menciptakan pedang cahaya di tangannya.

Loki tertawa usai melihat itu.

"Fuhaha! Sia sia saja! Biarpun aku terlihat begini, aku ini Dewa! Serangan dari Iblis dan Malaikat itu bukanlah apa apa!"

Loki mengacungkan tangannya ke depan dengan perlahan.

Instingku memahami kalau semacam tekanan tak diketahui tengah berkumpul di tangannya.

Membiarkan dia menembak itu...gawat!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

-!

Penghitungan selesai! Aura merah menyelimutiku, dan terbentuk menjadi armor!

Ddraig! Akan kuserahkan penerbangan padamu!

[Ya, serahkan padaku.]

Aku keluar dari kereta di saat yang sama dengan aktifnya Balance Breakerku, dan aku menyerbu ke depan dengan kecepatan super ke arah Loki!

[JET!]

Suara menggema dari berlian berlianku, dan booster di punggungku menyala!

GON!

Aku menutup jarak dengan seketika, dan mencoba meluncurkan tinjuku namun dihindari dengan cepat. Tinjuku hanya melewati hidungnya dan luput! Aku kemudian berteriak di saat yang sama.

"Buchou! Aku akan memakai promotion!"

Menerima konfirmasi Buchou, aku berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] dalam sekejap! Aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir di dalam diriku!

"-Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau Sekiryuutei juga ada disini. Kau ternyata cukup kuat juga.—Namun.—"

Partikel partikel cahaya menyilaukan berkumpul di tangan Loki! Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatnya! Dia tengah mengkompresi kekuatan dahsyatnya dan dia mencoba melepaskan itu ke arahku! Serangan langsung akan sangat buruk!

"Masih terlalu awal bagimu untuk menghadapi seorang Dewa!"

Aku menembakkan Dragon-Shot ku dengan kekuatan maksimum ke arah gelombang kekuatan yang Loki hendak tembakkan!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

DOBAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Dua tembakan berbenturan dengan dahsyat, dan meledak!

Angin ledakan yang diciptakan olehnya datang ke arahku dan rekan rekanku! Sial! Dia dengan mudah menghancurkan serangan bertenaga penuhku! Jadi ini serangan dari Dewa, huh!

Asap merah mengepul dari tangan Loki. Nampaknya Dragon-Shotku bekerja sedikit.

Loki melihat itu dan dia tersenyum.

"...Padahal aku tak sepenuhnya menahan diriku. Ini benar benar menyenangkan. Ini benar benar membuatku senang. Kalau begitu aku akan tertawa. Fuhahahahahaha!"

Aku sama sekali tak senang! Kalau dia masih belum bersikap serius, maka dia adalah lawan yang akan sulit kutangani sendiri!

Menghadapi Dewa dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei mungkin akan sulit!

Buchou dan Akeno-san membentangkan sayap mereka dan keluar dari kereta. Buchou terlapisi dalam aura crimson dan dia berada dalam mode tempur.

"Rambut crimson. Keluarga Gremory...kan? Kau pasti kerabat darah dari Maou masa kini. Dua pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, satu Malaikat, banyak Iblis, apalagi ada Sekiryuutei yang bersama denganmu. Odin, sekedar untuk pengawal saja bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?"

"Orang tolol sepertimu sampai datang kemari. Ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Loki mengangguk pada kata kata si kakek tua dan membuat seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya."

Mengatakan itu, dia membentangkan jubahnya, dan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Keluarlah! Putra tercintaku!"

Setelah momen kesunyian setelah teriakan Loki...sebuah distorsi muncul di udara.

Apa itu? Apa dia memanggil sesuatu?

Nuuuuu...

Benda yang muncul dari distorsi ruang adalah...anjing berbulu abu abu! Bukan, seekor serigala!

Serigala raksasa yang tingginya sekitar 10 meter muncul di hadapan kami!

MERINDING...

A...Apa ini...tekanan tak mengenakkan ini...

Momen si serigala memelototiku, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak seolah aku tengah terbius...

Selanjutnya aku merasa benda dingin mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Bukan hanya itu:ketakutan, hasrat membunuh, hasrat untuk kabur, dan perasaan seolah jantungku diremas daripada saat aku berhadapan dengan Loki.

...Sial. Tanganku gemetar...!

Saat aku melihat sekitar, bukan hanya aku namun para anggota lain juga tengah gemetar tubuhnya. Buchou, Kiba, dan juga Xenovia. Bahkan para anggota kami yang pemberani tengah ketakutan oleh tekanan tak terlihat yang serigala itu pancarkan!

Se-Serigala apa itu!? Siapa itu sebenarnya!?

Serigala itu tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan bergerak. Dia hanya menembus kami dengan matanya.

[...Partner, dia berbahaya. Kalau bisa, hindarilah dia sebisa mungkin.]

Bahkan Ddraig yang disebut Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah) mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Jadi artinya serigala itu bukan lawan yang main main...serigala itu pasti lebih kuat dari Loki!

"Ini gawat...kalian, jangan berani menyentuh serigala raksasa itu! Ise, jaga jarakmu dari dia!"

Ekspresi Sensei menjadi begitu gugup yang mana belum pernah kulihat dia seperti itu. Azazel-sensei pemberani yang bahkan tak gentar saat berhadapan dengan golongan Maou-lama bahkan sampai mengatakan itu...

"Sensei! Serigala itu, siapa dia sebenarnya!?"

Sensei menjawab pertanyaanku seolah dia kesulitan mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulutnya.

"-Fenrir."

[!?]

Semua orang menjadi terkejut oleh jawaban Sensei, namun di saat yang sama mereka juga nampaknya memahami alasan gemetar tubuh mereka.

"Fenrir! Mustahil, di tempat seperti ini!"

"...Ini benar benar gawat!"

Kiba dan Buchou memahami tentang musuh, dan mereka nampak waspada.

Ada apa!? Meski aku memahami kalau dia memang sangat berbahaya.

"Ise! Serigala itu adalah makhluk terburuk dan terkuat! Dia memiliki taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan kalau kau sampai tergigit, bahkan armormu tak akan bisa bertahan!"

-!?

Sampai seperti itu!? Jadi serigala raksasa ini, seberbahaya itu! Dan dia mampu membunuh Tuhan!? Bukankah itu curang!? Aku paham sekarang! Pantas saja Ddraig menyuruhku untuk menghindarinya!

Mungkin, kita tak akan bisa mengalahkannya kalau kita tak menyerangnya sekaligus?

Loki mengatakannya sembari menepuk nepuk Fenrir.

"Benar sekali. Kalian harus hati hati. Yang satu ini berada di dalam kelas top dari para monster terburuk yang telah aku ciptakan. Apalagi, taring makhluk ini bisa membunuh Dewa mana saja. Aku belum mencobanya, tapi itu pasti efektif dalam melawan Dewa Dewa dari religi lain. Dia bisa memberikan luka mematikan entah kau adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi atau Naga Legendaris."

POINT.

Jari Loki diarahkan pada Buchou.

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau memakai taring Fenrirku pada mereka yang bukan dari Norse...Yah, membuat anak ini mencicipi rasa darah dari mereka diluar dunia Norse mungkin akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya."

-!

...Si brengsek itu. Jangan jangan...dia hendak...!

Firasat burukku kemudian menjadi nyata oleh ucapan Loki.

"-Kerabat darah Maou. Mencicipi darah itu juga akan menjadi berguna bagi Fenrir – bunuh dia!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Dibawah jurang malam, serigala berbulu abu abu membuat auman.

Auman itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuhku bergidik, dan itu terdengar begitu indah sampai hati kami tertarik pada aumannya.

SWIFT!

Embusan angin kencang. Serigala di depanku menghilang dari pandanganku...

Momen itu, tubuhku bergerak sebelum otakku!

[JET!]

Takkan kubiarkan! Takkan pernah kubiarkan kau!

Buchou...wanita yang kucintai, jangan coba coba kau...

"Jangan sentuh diaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BANG!

Aku menyerbu ke depan Buchou sebelum serigala itu, dan aku memukul wajah si serigala yang datang pada Buchou dengan kecepatan dewa!

...

Uwaaa! Aku menjadi terkejut pada keputusanku sendiri!

Itu karena aku tak menggerakkan tubuhku dengan kepalaku barusan.

Hanya saja si serigala raksasa itu hendak menyerbu Buchou, jadi tubuhku memberitahuku kalau aku harus melindungi Buchou!

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah memukul si serigala!

"Ise..."

Buchou juga sepertinya terkejut.

"Bu...Buchou! Apa kamu tak apa apa? Apa kamu terluka?"

"T-Tidak, aku tak apa apa. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku."

Fiuh. Aku menjadi lega dan menghembuskan nafasku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun sepertinya aku bisa melindungi Buchou. Serigala sialan itu mencoba menggigit dan membunuh Buchouku!

Serigala yang baru kupukul memandangku dengan wajah tenang.

...Itu tak bekerja? Hahaha, serigala ini tangguh juga.

"Gough!"

H...Hah? Aku baru memuntahkan darah. A-Apa...?

Aku kemudian menyadari perubahan aneh pada tubuhku, dan saat aku melihat area disekitar perutku...ada lubang di armorku.

Momen aku melihat itu aku memuntahkan lebih banyak darah. Kemudian rasa sakit dahsyat menyerangku.

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

Buchou dan Akeno-san membuat teriakan seperti hendak menangis.

Perutku sakit...ouwwwwww...Ka-Kapan aku terluka...?

Saat aku melihat si serigala, cakar di kaki depannya tertutupi oleh darah.

...Apa dia mencakar armorku tepat sebelum aku memukulnya...?

HYUUUNG...

Tubuhku terhuyung di udara.

GRAB.

Tubuhku hampir jatuh namun Kiba menyokong tubuhku.

"Ise-kun. Mari sembuhkan dia segera dengan kekuatan Asia-san!"

"Ise-san! Tolong cepatlah kemari!"

Asia yang merupakan penyembuh kami mengatakan itu sembari menangis dari kereta. Dia tengah menciptakan aura penyembuh di tangannya. Dia pasti mencoba mengirim kekuatan penyembuh padaku.

"Tidak, takkan kubiarkan. Sekiryuutei, biarpun hanya sesaat namun kau mampu mengikuti pergerakan Fenrir. Ini benar benar mengerikan. Aku akan menyingkirkanmu sebelum kau menjadi ancaman."

Loki mencoba memberikan perintah pada Fenrir lagi.

-Diserang lagi akan sangat gawat!

Aku tak bisa menghindarinya! Kalau aku menghindar maka dia akan mengenai Buchou! Aku akan melindungi Buchou! Aku memang takut mati! Tapi lebih dari itu aku tak bisa membiarkan Rias Gremory mati!

"Lokkkkkiiiiiiii!"

Sensei dan Barakiel-san masing masing melepaskan tombak cahaya dan Halilintar-suci pada Loki dengan output maksimum.

"Bahkan tanpa memakai Fenrir, hanya dua Malaikat Jatuh biasa tak akan bisa menghadapiku."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan persamaan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya menjadi perisainya yang menyebar ke penjuru angkasa.

Serangan Sensei dan Barakiel-san dengan mudah diblokir.

"-! Sihir Norse! Kalau kuingat ingat, sihir mereka jauh lebih maju dari sihir di religi kita! Benar benar dunia yang memiliki ilmu sihir dan mantra lebih tinggi daripada dunia kita!"

Sensei mengatakan itu dengan jijik.

Kedua pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh menyerang di saat yang sama, namun itu tak bekerja...!

Jadi ini seorang Dewa huh!

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai sihir yang sama!"

BIIIIIIIIIIN!

Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan banyak lingkaran sihir yang memiliki persamaan serupa dengan lingkaran sihir Loki, dan melepaskan banyak serangan secara acak! Sepertinya itu adalah serangan ledakan penuh!

Ia memiliki ouput serangan yang mengejutkan! Jadi Rossweisse-san itu petarung yang tangguh! Dia adalah bodyguard Odin si kakek tua, jadi takkan aneh kalau dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

Hebat. Orang itu, apa dia berbakat dalam hal hal seperti sihir dan ilmu mantra!?

BA BA BA BA BA BA BAAAAAAAAN!

Lingkaran sihir pertahanan Loki diaktifkan di sekujur tubuhnya untuk melindunginya, dan ia dengan mudah memblokir serangan Rossweisse-san!

Bahkan tak berguna melawan sihir yang sama!?

"Sekarang, giliranku..."

Loki mencoba mengayunkan tangannya ke samping...

Hasrat membunuh Fenrir meningkat bersama dengan itu. Mata dingin dan tanpa emosinya diarahkan pada kami.

Koneko-chan dan Xenovia melangkah ke depan aku yang terluka dan majikan mereka Buchou untuk bertindak sebagai tameng kami! Hentikan! Itu percuma saja! Itu serigala yang bisa meremuk armorku! Kalian berdua tak akan bisa menahannya!

-Rekan rekanku akan terbunuh!

Tidak! Aku tak menginginkan itu! Kalau terus begini kami akan dilenyapkan! Aku tak menginginkan itu! Harus berakhir seperti ini...

Dimana kepalaku penuh oleh keputus asaan, sebuah cahaya melintas di bidang pandanganku.

Ia melewati si serigala dalam kecepatan cahaya...

[Half Dimension!]

KUBABABABABABAN!

Ruang berdistorsi dengan Fenrir berada di tengah tengahnya. Pergerakan Fenrir juga tersegel oleh distorsi ruang itu.

-Namun dia segera menggigit dan merobek distorsi ruang dengan taringnya.

Benda putih –keperakan turun diantara kami dan si serigala.

"Hyodou Issei, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Vali..."

Seorang yang muncul di hadapan kami adalah Hakuryuukou Vali!

Serangan itu, kupikir aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, dan ternyata memang berasal dari pria ini!

Namun serangan itu membagi dua apapun di dalam jarak serangnya. Seberapa kuatkah serangan itu yang bisa menyerang langsung dan menyegel pergerakan Fenrir selama beberapa detik!?

"Oy oy, apa si Oppai Dragon terluka? Astaga, dia benar benar pria yang tak bisa ditebak apakah dia kuat atau lemah!"

Seorang yang datang dari samping sembari mengendara awan emas adalah Bikou.

...Kenapa orang orang ini bisa berada disini?

"-! Oh oh, ternyata Hakuryuukou huh!"

Loki tersenyum senang oleh kehadiran Vali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dewa-Jahat Loki-dono. Aku Hakuryuukou Vali.—Aku datang kemari untuk melenyapkanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan perang Vali, Loki memasang senyum yang lebih lebar lagi...

"Aku puas setelah melihat kedua Naga Langit.—Aku akan mundur dulu untuk hari ini!"

Loki memanggil si serigala kembali ke sisinya.

Saat Loki mengibaskan jubahnya, distorsi besar tercipta di udara, dan itu menyelimuti area disekitar Loki dan Fenrir.

"Tapi, di hari pertemuan dengan Dewa Dewa negara ini! Aku akan datang kemari sekali lagi! Odin! Lain kali, Fenrir dan aku pasti akan merobek tenggorokan sang Dewa-Ketua!"

Saat Loki dan si serigala, Fenrir menghilang, pikiranku terasa kabur...

-Aku terus kehilangan banyak darah akhir akhir ini...

Saat aku terbangun, aku tengah disembuhkan oleh Asia.

Cahaya hijau hangat menyelimutiku, dan itu mengusir rasa sakit di perutku dengan sempurna.

"...Asia, terima kasih."

Aku berterima kasih pada Asia sembari melihat matanya. Saat aku bangun, Asia meneteskan air matanya.

"Ise-san! Syukurlah!"

"...Aku tak bisa mati dengan meninggalkan Asia, kan?"

Aku memeluk balik Asia yang mulai memelukku.

"...Senpai, syukurlah kamu selamat."

Jadi Koneko-chan juga disini menjagaku. Karena tangannya terselimuti oleh ki, dia pasti tengah memperkuat kemampuan penyembuhan alami di dalam diriku.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

Aku menepuk nepuk kepala Koneko-chan.

"...Nyaa. Senpai..."

"Ya. Baik baik saja sekarang.—Dan dimana Buchou dan yang lainnya?"

Hanya aku, Asia, dan Koneko-chan yang berada di dalam kereta.

"Rias-Oneesama sedang berbicara diluar dengan semua orang...Juga dengan Hakuryuukou."

-!

Benar sekali. Vali muncul di akhir pertarungan melawan Loki.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku perlahan dan meninggalkan kereta. Kereta sudah turun ke tanah, dan berada di taman di dekat Akademi Kuou. Karena ini masih malam, tak ada hawa kehadiran orang orang disini.

Aku berjalan ke arah lokasi Buchou, Sensei, Kakek tua, dan yang lainnya.

Aku kemudian mendengar suara Vali.

"Untuk membuat pertemuan Odin sukses, kalian akan harus menjatuhkan Loki, benar?"

Vali mengatakannya tanpa ragu ragu setelah memandang wajah semua orang.

"Kalian takkan bisa menghadapi Loki dan Fenrir dengan hanya anggota anggota ini. Dan juga karena serangan golongan-Pahlawan, Dunia Bawah, Surga, dan Valhalla sedang dalam kekacauan. Jadi mereka takkan bisa memanggil bala bantuan untuk kalian."

Tak seorangpun bisa membantah ucapannya.

Mataku dan mata Vali bertemu. Vali memasang senyum pahit, dan semua orang memandangku setelah melihat kemana arah tatapan Vali.

"Ise! Apa lukamu baik baik saja!?"

"Ya, Buchou. Aku tak apa apa sekarang. Lebih dari itu..."

Aku memandang Vali. Saat aku memandang Bikou dan Arthur, si Pengguna Pedang Suci-Raja, berada di belakangnya. Kuroka juga ada disini. Sepertinya mereka tengah menanti respon kami.

"Apa maksudmu kau yang akan mengalahkan dia?"

Saat aku menanyakan itu dengan nada rendah, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini sangat disayangkan, namun aku yang sekarang ini tak akan bisa menghadapi Loki dan Fenrir di saat yang sama."

...Dan itukah jawabanmu? Kau berbicara dengan bangga barusan. Dia tak berguna karena dia berkata dia tak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri.

"Tapi..."

Vali menatap secara langsung padaku.

"Lain ceritanya kalau kedua Naga Langit menggabungkan kekuatan mereka."

[-!]

Semua orang termasuk aku menjadi terkejut oleh saran Vali! Orang orang yang tak terkejut hanya Vali dan rekan rekannya!

Tentu saja kami akan terkejut! Aku tak pernah menduga kalau dia dari semua orang akan mengatakan itu!

Kami menjadi sangat terkejut sampai kami bahkan tak bisa berbicara dan Vali melanjutkan.

"Untuk pertarungan ini, aku mengatakan aku tak keberatan bertarung di sisi Hyodou Issei."


	23. Chapter 23

Esok hari, semua orang berkumpul di aula luas yang terletak di basemen kediaman Hyodou.

Kami kelompok Gremory + Irina, Azazel-sensei, Barakiel-san, kelompok Sitri dan...terakhir Tim Vali yang mengubah suasana disini menjadi tegang.

Terasa aneh dengan Vali dan Bikou berada di rumahku. Buchou dan yang lainnya menentang mereka datang ke rumahku, namun setelah mendengar opini Sensei dan Sirzechs-sama, mereka setuju melakukannya.

Sirzechs-sama, kenapa anda izinkan orang orang ini datang ke rumahku?

Jangan jangan itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka menyelamatkan Asia?—Tak mungkin.

Lebih tepatnya apa alasan mereka bekerjasama dengan kita? Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Dia bilang dia akan melenyapkan Loki, tapi apakah itu niat sejatinya? Aku tak paham sama sekali.

Odin si kakek tua dan Rossweisse-san tengah menghubungi kampung halaman mereka di ruangan yang lain.

Mereka juga mendapat masalah besar karena kedatangan Loki ke Jepang.

Baiklah, kita sudah mulai berdiskusi tentang tindakan balasan melawan Loki.

Maou Sirzehcs-sama juga menyadari masalah yang kami sedang hadapi. Ini juga sudah disampaikan pada pihak Surga dan Malaikat jatuh.

Untuk membuat pertemuan Odin si kakek tua berhasil, sudah diputuskan bahwa aliansi Tiga Kekuatan harus bekerjasama dan melindunginya.

Jadi mereka menyuruh kita untuk menghadapi Loki dengan kita saja.

Lawan kami adalah Dewa. Namun masalah terbesar adalah serigala yang dia bawah. Fenrir.

Monster sejati yang memiliki kekuatan yang melampaui Ayahnya. Yang kudengar adalah dia memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan dua Naga Langit sebelum mereka disegel, dan bahkan Sensei dan paman Tannin tak bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Tentu saja aku dan Vali yang tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari dua Naga Langit bukan tandingannya.

Katanya memakai Juggernaut Drive akan memiliki peluang untuk mengalahkannya, namun aku akan mati kalau aku memakainya, dan Vali pada akhirnya akan memakai kekuatan Iblisnya dan tak akan bertahan lama dalam melawan Loki. Kalau berjalan salah Vali bisa saja memangsa nyawa hidupnya dan mati.

Kita mungkin menang kalau para anggota yang tersisa bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, namun akan ada pengorbanannya.

Aku diberitahu kalau sudah pasti beberapa orang akan mati di dalamnya.

Bala bantuan...adalah sesuatu yang kami tak bisa harapkan. Yakni dari setiap golongan. Teror, dimana golongan Pahlawan terus mengirimkan para pengguna Sacred Gear, masih berlanjut dan tiap tiap golongan tengah dalam kekacauan karena hal itu.

Tiap tiap area penting telah disiagakan hingga maksimum dan itu adalah situasi dimana mereka tak bisa mengirimkan orang orang mereka pada kami.

Kalau itu masalahnya, maka kami harus temukan cara untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan meminimalkan korban jiwa sekecil mungkin. Demi mencari tindakan pencegahan untuk itu, pertemuan strategi tengah diselenggarakan.

"Pertama tama, Vali. Apa alasanmu untuk bekerjasama dengan kami?"

Sensei yang berdiri di depan papan tulis mengajukan Vali sebuah pertanyaan yang kami semua ingin tahu. Ya, kami ingin tahu alasan kenapa pria ini membantu kami. Itu terasa mencurigakan.

Vali membuat senyum menyeringai dan kemudian berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin melawan Loki dan Fenrir. Bikou dan yang lainnya sudah menyetujui. Apa alasan ini tak memuaskanmu?"

Dia memang maniak pecinta pertarungan. Dia pasti sinting karena ingin bertarung dengan monster berbahaya itu!

Mendengar itu, Sensei memiringkan alisnya dengan kecurigaan.

"Ya, aku tak puas. Tapi memang benar kalau kami membutuhkanmu sebagai bala bantuan. Saat ini kami berada dalam situasi dimana tiap tiap golongan tak bisa mengirimkan pasukan mereka pada kita karena golongan Pahlawan. Mungkin ada hubungan diantara Timmu dan golongan Pahlawan, namun...karena kepribadianmu, tak mungkin kau akan bekerjasama dengan golongan Pahlawan."

"Ya, kami mencoba untuk tak terlibat satu sama lain sebisa mungkin. Aku masih berniat melawan Loki dan Fenrir biarpun kami tak mendapatkan kerjasama kalian.—Meski kalau kalian tak bekerjasama dengan kami, maka kami masih akan bertarung dengan mereka sembari menyeret kalian semua ke dalamnya."

...Ancaman, huh. Kalau kita bekerjasama, dia akan mengalahkan Loki bersama kami. Kalau kita tak bekerjasama, mereka akan menyerang kita beserta Loki agar bisa mengalahkannya huh.

"Sepertinya Sirzechs juga berpikir keras tentang ini, namun dia berkata kalau dia tak akan menolak tawaran darimu yang merupakan satu satunya keturunan Maou-lama. Dia benar benar Maou naif, namun aku juga berpikir kalau akan lebih baik untuk bekerjasama dengan kalian ketimbang membiarkan kalian berkeliaran seenaknya."

"Meski ada lebih banyak masalah yang tak bisa kita setujui."

Buchou mengatakan itu usai mendengar opini Sensei. Sepertinya dia punya sejumlah komplain, namun karena Maou yang merupakan Raja Iblis mengatakan itu, Buchou juga tak bisa berbicara balik.

Sona-Kaichou juga nampaknya menyetujui ini. Meski ekspresinya memberitahuku kalau dia sangat tidak puas.

Pasti lebih mudah membuat mereka dibawah pengawasan ketimbang membiarkan mereka bebas, namun aku tak tahu kalau pria ini akan benar benar mendengarkan kami atau tidak...

Kalau Buchou menyetujui ini, maka aku harus lakukan hal yang sama. Yah, kalau orang orang ini menampakkan gerakan mencurigakan, maka kupikir aku setidaknya harus bersiap siap menghadapi mereka.

Asia yang sangat jujur tak memiliki terlalu banyak kecurigaan terhadap mereka karena mereka pernah menolongnya. Para anggota kelompok yang lain sepertinya masih tak bisa setuju, namun mereka akhirnya ikut setuju.

Sensei kemudian menatap Vali.

"Meski dia mungkin merencanakan sesuatu."

"Mana tahu."

"Meski itu tak akan masalah kalau kita membuatnya supaya kita bisa memotong setiap pergerakan mencurigakan."

"Aku tak punya niat melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi kalau kalian mau menghadapiku, maka aku takkan tinggal diam tanpa berbuat apa apa."

Vali hanya tersenyum oleh ucapan Sensei.

"...Oke, mari kita percayai Vali untuk sekarang. Sekarang, mari berpindah ke tindakan perlawanan melawan Loki. Aku berniat menanyakan cara menghadapi Loki dan Fenrir pada orang tertentu."

"Kau akan bertanya tentang Loki dan Fenrir?"

"Ya, ada orang ini yang mungkin tahu cukup baik tentang orang orang ini. Jadi aku akan meminta dia memberi informasi pada kita."

"Siapa orang ini?"

Aku bertanya sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"Satu dari lima Dragon-King, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr."

-! Dragon King huh. Jadi apa hubungannya Dragon King itu dengan ini semua?

"Ya, itu pilihan yang jelas, tapi akankah Mirdgarsormr merespon panggilan kita?"

Sensei menjawab pertanyaan Vali.

"Kita akan membuka Gerbang-naga dengan dua Naga Langit, kekuatan Dragon King Fafnir, Vritra, dan Tannin. Kita hanya akan memanggil kesadaran Mirdgarsormr kesana. Tubuh aslinya tengah tertidur di bagian terdalam samudra Eropa Utara."

Hmm. Jadi ada cara seperti itu. jadi Naga Legendaris bisa melakukan hal hal seperti itu.

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau...aku juga termasuk...? Sebenarnya aku merasa tak pantas karena semua yang lain adalah monster..."

Saji menanyakan itu dengan kikuk. Bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki Sacred Gear Vritra.

"Begini, aku akan memintamu datang sebagai salah satu faktor yang diperlukan. Serahkan yang lainnya padaku dan dua Naga Langit. Bersabarlah sampai aku bisa menghubungi Tannin. Aku akan pergi dan berbicara dengan Shemhaza tentang rencana kita. Kalian tetaplah stanby sampai aku kembali. Barakiel, ikuti aku."

"Aku paham."

Sensei dan Barakiel-san meninggalkan aula setelah mengatakan itu.

Para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan anggota OSIS yang ditinggalkan disini. Dan juga para anggota dari Tim Vali.

"Sekiryuutei."

Bikou mengangkat tangannya.

"A-Apa?"

Saat aku bertanya, Bikou mengatakannya dengan senyum cabul.

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke kolam renang indoor di bawah lantai ini?"

...Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab karena dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak aku duga.

Buchou mengambil langkah ke depan, dan mengacungkan jarinya pada Bikou.

"Hei. Rumah ini adalah milikku dan Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei. Takkan kuizinkan kamu berbuat sesukamu."

Sepertinya rumah ini menjadi milikku dan Buchou...Yah, komentarnya kali ini bukan hal yang baru jadi kurasa tak apa apa, tapi Buchou nampaknya bersikap kasar pada Bikou. Yah, dia pada dasarnya memang musuh jadi kurasa apa boleh buat.

"Sudah~, sudah~, izinkan aku memakainya. Switch Princess—"

SMACK!

Buchou memukul kepala Bikou sangat keras! OOOOOO! Itu bahkan membuat suara keras!

Bikou kemudian mengomeli Buchou dengan mata berair.

"Ouuuuuw! Kenapa kamu lakukan itu! Switch Princess!"

"Kamu! Gara gara kamu, aku ...dipanggil dengan julukan aneh itu di Dunia Bawah!"

Mata Buchou juga berair. Dia super kesal. Dia hampir meledak.

Ah~, jadi kamu keberatan dengan nama itu. kalau kupikir pikir lagi, orang pertama yang menyebut nama itu adalah Bikou, dan Sensei menggunakan nama itu setelah mendengar itu.

"Siapa peduli. Oppai Dragon, aku juga menonton show itu. Aku merasa terhormat, karena nama yang kuberikan ternyata digunakan."

Bikou hanya tertawa keras dengan sangat senang. Dia nampaknya sangat menikmati hal itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ngggggh! Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu...!"

Buchou sepertinya tak menyukai sikap Bikou dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Dia terselimuti dalam aura merah dan disekitar tubuhnya memancarkan atmosfir berbahaya.

"Ja-jadi ini Excalibur terakhir! Hebat sekali."

"Ya. Vali mendapatkan informasi dari koneksi pribadinya, dan saat kami membandingkannya dengan gulungan yang diwariskan dalam keluargaku, kami bisa menemukannya. Meski lokasi keberadaannya itu rahasia."

Saat aku melihat ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal, Irina dan Arthur tengah berdiskusi tentang Excalibur. Kepribadian Irina sangat berguna di saat saat seperti ini. Dia bisa cepat terbuka pada orang lain.

Di samping mereka, Kiba dan Xenovia sepertinya sedang mendengarkan diskusi mereka sambil masih siaga.

Mereka pasti ingin tahu tentang pedang suci itu karena mereka berdua adalah pendekar pedang.

Kemudian Asia menarik lengan bajuku. Dia nampak kikuk.

"Ada apa, Asia?"

"U-Umm..."

Asia mengarahkan tatapannya...pada Vali.

Aku kemudian menyadari apa yang dia ingin katakan.

"Kamu ingin berterima kasih padanya?"

Asia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan pada kata kataku.

Tempo hari, Vali menyelamatkan Asia yang terlempar ke celah dimensional. Dia pasti ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Mou! Asia-chan, kamu benar benar gadis jujur dan manis! Kamu adalah kebanggaanku!

Vali memang berbahaya, tapi aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Asia.

Aku mengambil tangan Asia, dan kemudian berdiri di depan Vali.

Vali tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan bersilang kaki dan sedang membaca buku yang kelihatan rumit.

"Vali, bisa aku minta waktu sebentar?"

"Ada apa, Hyodou Issei?"

Saat aku mendesak Asia, dia melangkah ke depan Vali.

"U-Um...terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku tempo hari."

"Hmm? Ah. Bukan apa apa. Aku melakukannya begitu saja. Kau tak perlu terlalu mencemaskan itu."

Vali hanya melirik kami sekali, dan kemudian melanjutkan membacanya.

Yah, kurasa ini saja sudah tak apa apa.

Aku mengambil tangan Asia untuk menjauhkan dia dari si brengsek itu secepat mungkin. Pria ini sama sekali tak bisa kupahami.

Hmm? Kemudian pasangan orang lain masuk dalam pandanganku.

"..."

"...Nyan."

Jadi itu Koneko-chan dan Kuroka huh.

Koneko-chan tengah memelototi kakaknya sembari terus waspada dan Kuroka di sisi lain hanya memasang senyum licik.

"...Ka...Kakak Koneko-chan memang cantik, tapi dia...seram~."

Gasper tengah gemetar di belakang punggung Koneko-chan. Oi, oi, Gasper. Jangan bersembunyi dibelakang seorang gadis.

Apa Kuroka mencoba menjahili Koneko-chan lagi?

Aku mendekati mereka dan melangkah diantara keduanya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil Koneko-chan."

Kukatakan itu pada Kuroka sembari menatap lurus padanya.

Koneko-chan juga menggenggam erat tanganku dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Sudah kuduga, dia masih tak bisa akur dengan kakaknya. Aku harus melindunginya.

Kuroka memasang wajah tercengang untuk sesaat dan kemudian memasang senyum nakal. Sepertinya dia sedang memandang wajahku.

"Hee. Sepertinya wajahmu menjadi lebih jantan sejak terakhir kali kita ketemu-nya. Apa semua orang menjadi seperti itu setelah mencapai Balance Breaker? Atau karena kamu sudah 'menikmati' tubuh wanita, nyan?"

Kuroka berkedip genit padaku. Di-dia manis sekali. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakak Koneko-chan, tentu saja dia sangat manis. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melupakan kalau dia sangat penuh oleh kejahatan.

Tapi, tapi! Akankah Koneko-chan menjadi secantik ini saat dia tumbuh besar nanti? Berarti dia akan benar benar berubah menjadi wanita cantik! Aku mulai tak sabar untuk menantikan itu!

Oh...instingku berubah menjadi pemikiran cabul...ini bukan waktunya untuk itu!

Aku menggeleng kepalaku! Aku harus melindungi Koneko-chan dengan nyawaku dengan tenang!

Jilat.

-!

Aku mengambil langkah mundur oleh sensasi mendadak itu! Ba-barusan, aku merasakan jilatan di pipiku!

Saat aku melihat, Kuroka tengah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menggoda.

"Hmm. Apa ini mungkin rasa dari seorang perjaka, nyan?"

"M-Maaf kalau aku memang perjaka!"

Karena kata katanya tepat sasaran, aku membalas dengan kesal!

Selain itu, bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya hanya dengan rasa...? S-Senjutsu ternyata tak boleh dianggap enteng! Tidak, yang mengerikan adalah nekomata itu!

"H~ei, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu-nya?"

"Apa itu...?"

"Maukah kamu membuat bayi denganku?"

"...Hah?"

Aku menjadi bingung bagaimana harus membalas lamarannya yang tiba tiba. Ba-barusan, bicara apa dia...?

Aku belingsatan dan Kuroka melanjutkan.

"Kamu tahu, aku ingin bayi seorang Naga. Terutama anak dari Naga Legendaris. Aku juga meminta Vali, namun dia menolakku. Berarti, yang tersisa hanya kamu saja. Naga berbasis-manusia itu sangat berharga—nyan. Dan aku akan sangat senang kalau itu membawa genetik dari Naga-Langit. Aku ingin melahirkan seorang bayi~. Karena itu aku ingin seseorang yang mau memberi aku gen mereka—nyan."

...

Bicara apa dia...ba...ba...bayiku...?

Dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Xenovia. Dan tak seperti Xenovia, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga aku merasa seram.

...Ta-Tapi, apakah gen dari kedua Naga-Langit memang begitu berharga...? Y-Yaa, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah Naga Legendaris. Mungkin aku bisa membuat harem dengan memakai itu?

Hmm, aku tak bisa membayangkannya! Kalau satu orang lagi mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, mungkin aku bisa memulai bisnis dengan memakai genku? Ini sangat sulit.

Kuroka melanjutkan.

"Nyahahaha, kita tinggal membuat kesepakatan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan kontak fisik sampai aku hamil—nyan?"

Sepakat!—Itulah yang ingin kukatakan namun ada seorang gadis-loli sedang memelototiku dari belakangku, jadi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu.

Kuroka tertawa dengan riang setelah melihat reaksi Koneko-chan.

"...Aku tak akan serahkan...Senpai*Gumam gumam*...pada Nee-sama."

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang Koneko-chan katakan di bagian tengahnya, namun sepertinya itu mencapai kakaknya saat aku melihat reaksinya.

Kuroka tersenyum lebar kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pada aku dan Koneko-chan. Dia kemudian pergi ke tempat Vali.

-! Akeno-san membuat desahan di sudut ruangan. Dia terus seperti itu semenjak Barakiel-san datang. Pasukan persekutuan...akankah ini menjadi sukses?

"Monyet ini! Aku akan melenyapkanmu!"

"Coba saja! Switch!"

Ah, Buchou dan Bikou masih berantem.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Setelah Sensei kembali, aku, Saji, dan Vali berpindah dari kediaman Hyodou memakai lingkaran sihir transportasi.

Demi memanggil Dragon-King yang kami bicarakan sebelumnya itu. Biarpun kami membuat persiapan spesial, kami masih harus berhasil dalam memanggil kesadarannya.

Tempat kami tiba adalah...ruang putih. Apa ini tempat yang digunakan untuk stadium Rating Game dan semacamnya? Biarpun aku melihat ke sekeliling tak ada apapun yang mencolok-Ada.

Seekor Naga raksasa sedang menanti kami.

"Belum terlalu lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu, kalian semua."

"Paman!"

Ya, itu adalah Paman Tannin. Oh iya, Sensei mengatakan kalau kami memerlukan kekuatan tiap tiap Naga untuk memanggil Mido-apalah namanya itu.

"...Jadi yang ada disitu adalah Vritra huh."

Paman Tannin kemudian memandang Saji. Saji sendiri nampak gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"N...N...Naga...Dragon King! Iblis Kelas Tertinggi...!"

Sepertinya perasaannya campur aduk dengan kegugupan dan kekaguman.

"Jangan merasa gugup. Paman memang kelihatan seram diluar, tapi dia Naga yang baik."

"I...Idiot! Dia adalah Iblis Kelas Tertinggi Tannin-sama! Berani betul kamu memanggilnya pa...paman!"

Ada apa dengan Saji...? Aku memang berpikir kalau Paman Tannin itu hebat.

Saji kemudian mengatakannya sambil mengacungkan jarinya padaku.

"Iblis Kelas Tertinggi adalah peringkat yang hanya orang orang terpilih bisa dapatkan di Dunia Bawah. Selain itu, peringkat 10 top di Rating Game semuanya adalah Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Jumlah kontribusi, hasil dalam Game, kemampuanmu, kamu akhirnya bisa mencapai peringkat itu saat kamu menerima nilai taksiran terbaik dari semua area tersebut. Bagi Iblis, itu adalah peringkat tertinggi yang ada."

Saji mengatakan itu dengan tergagap gagap. Haa, jadi dia memang sehebat itu huh.

Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Aku juga ingin mengincar posisi itu. Tapi bukankah jumlah kontribusi hanya dimungkinkan saat kalian memiliki wilayah kalian sendiri atau semacamnya? Hmm, jalan untuk menjadi seperti itu pasti sangat sulit.

"...Hakuryuukou. Kalau kau berani menunjukkan gerakan mencurigakan meski hanya sedikit, aku akan mencerai berai tubuhmu tanpa ragu ragu."

Paman Tannin memelototi Vali. Vali hanya tersenyum pahit.

Sensei mengaktifkan mantranya dengan segera dan dia menggambar lingkaran sihir pribadinya di atas tanah. Cahaya mengalir sepanjang lingkaran itu, membentuk simbol spesial.

"Tapi, akankah makhluk itu benar benar datang? Bahkan aku baru menemuinya dua atau tiga kali."

Paman Tannin mengatakan itu sambil mendesah.

"Kalau dua Naga Langit berada disini maka dia akan merespon entah dia mau atau tidak."

Sensei mengatakan itu sembari menggambar lingkaran sihir.

"Apa dia Naga yang sulit?"

Saat aku menanyai paman, dia menjawab sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Orang itu sebenarnya tak pernah bergerak. Dia adalah salah satu makhluk yang hanya akan bergerak di akhir dunia. Dia terus tertidur sampai perannya dimulai. Dia terkadang muncul ke permukaan, namun bahkan di saat saat seperti itu dia terus tertidur. Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, dia akhirnya menyatakan kalau dia akan terus tertidur sampai akhir dunia."

Naga seperti itu bisa menjadi Dragon King...? Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka menentukan hal hal seperti itu sama sekali!

Tapi aku paham kalau dia sulit dikunjungi biarpun kalian ingin. Kalau dia berada di kedalaman samudra, maka tak mungkin bisa menemuinya.

"Basis lingkaran sihir sudah komplit. Sekarang semuanya, berdirilah di lokasi yang ditentukan."

Didesak oleh Sensei, kami semua berdiri di atas titik titik yang memiliki simbol tak familiar di atasnya. Katanya simbol simbol dibawah kami itu mewakili tanda tanda kedua Naga Langit dan para Dragon King. Saat Sensei mengkonfirmasi kalau kami telah berdiri di posisi yang tepat, dia memakai lingkaran sihir kecil di tangannya dan mulai melanjutkan input terakhir.

FLASH!

Cahaya terang mengalir sepanjang lingkaran sihir dan tempatku berdiri bersinar dengan cahaya merah, dan di tempat Vali mengalir dengan cahaya putih. Tempat Sensei berdiri bersinar keemasan, tempat Saji berdiri bersinar hitam, dan tempat paman Tannin tengah berdiri bersinar ungu.

[Tiap tiap dari mereka mencerminkan warna tiap tiap Naga]

Ddraig menjelaskan itu padaku.

[Mereka tak berada disini saat ini namun biru mewakili Tiamat, dan hijau mewakili Yu-Long]

Hee. Sebenarnya aku tetap tak paham biarpun kau memberitahuku tentang warna warna itu.

Kemudian lingkaran sihir diaktifkan. Namun tak ada respon apa apa, dan kami berdiri disana selama beberapa menit.

Akankah kesadaran dari Mido-apalah namanya itu benar benar datang?

Aku menjadi curiga tentang ini, namun sebuah proyeksi tiba tiba mulai muncul. Proyeksi itu mulai menjadi sebuah bentuk di atas kami.

Aku baru saja menjatuhkan rahangku karena bidang pandangnya terus meluas. Saat aku melihat, Saji memasang reaksi sama dengan aku...

Dan...

Yang muncul di hadapan kami adalah monster raksasa yang sepertinya mengisi seluruh ruang.

Be...Besaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Uwaa, Naga ini bahkan lebih besar dari Great Red-san!

Dia benar benar Naga raksasa. Meski kepalanya seperti kepala Naga paman, sepertinya dia memiliki tubuh panja~ng seperti kumparan.

Jadi dia Naga dengan tubuh langsing panjang. Oh iya, aku dengar kalau ada Naga tipe barat seperti Ddraig dan paman dan juga Naga yang merupakan tipe timur dengan tubuh langsing dan panjang.

Mungkin dia menyadari kekagetanku, sehingga paman menjelaskan.

"Orang ini mempunyai tubuh terbesar dari semua Naga. Dia pasti memiliki lima atau enam kali massa tubuh dari Great Red."

Be...berarti...ukurannya sekitar lima atau enam ratus meter...? Dia sudah melampaui kategori monster!

Aku sangat shock dan aku mendengar suara bising sangat keras.

[...GUGOGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...]

...Apa ini dengkuran?

Apa Naga-san ini sedang tertidur...?

"Sudah kuduga, dia sedang tidur. Hei, bangunlah, Midgardsormr!"

Saat paman Tannin memanggilnya, si monster raksasa membuka matanya perlahan.

[...Ini degup nostalgia dari seekor Naga. Fuaaaaahhhhhhh...]

Ia menguap dengan keras. Wow, mulutnya besar sekali! Begitu besarnya sampai bisa menelan paman dengan mudah!

[Oh, Tannin rupanya~. Lama tak jumpa.]

Dia memiliki cara bicara sangat santai.

Midgard...sormr...itu namanya kan? Dia kemudian memandang kami semua.

[...Bahkan Ddraig dan Albion ada disini...Juga Fafnir...dan Vritra...? Apa ini akhir dari dunia?]

"Tidak, sama sekali bukan. Kami datang kemari hari ini karena ada hal hal yang kami ingin tanyakan padamu jadi kami memanggil kesadaranmu ke tempat ini."

Paman Tannin mengatakan itu, namun...

[...GU...GUGOGOGOGON...]

Midgardsormr melanjutkan dengkurannya lagi! Orang ini tak berguna! Naga ini bahkan tertidur sepanjang diskusi!

"Jangan tidur! Astaga, kau dan Yu-Long tak pernah memperbaiki sikap malas kalian sampai aku tak tahan!"

Paman menjadi marah. Midgardsormr membuka mata besarnya sekali lagi.

[...Kau selalu pemarah Tannin...jadi apa itu hal yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku?]

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang saudara laki laki dan ayahmu."

Ujar paman.

"...saudara laki laki dan ayahnya? Kau akan menanyai itu padanya? Bukankah kita datang kemari untuk bertanya tentang cara menghadapi Fenrir dan Loki?"

Aku bertanya tentang keraguanku pada Sensei.

"Sejak awal, Midgardsormr adalah Naga yang diciptakan oleh Loki. Biarpun dia memiliki kekuatan dahsyat, karena tubuh raksasa dan sikap pemalasnya, bahkan Dewa Dewa Norse tak tahu bagaimana harus menggunakan dia jadi mereka memerintahkan dia untuk tidur di kedalaman samudra. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu setidaknya saat akhir Dunia hendak tiba."

"Ja-Jadi karena itukah dia disebut 'Sleeping Dragon'...dia memang Naga tidur raksasa."

Midgardsormr menjawab pertanyaan paman.

[Jadi itu soal 'Wanwan' (Anak anjing) dan 'Ayah'. Oke~. Ayah dan Wanwan (Anak Anjing) adalah makhluk makhluk yang tak kupedulikan sama sekali...Ah, tapi Tannin. Beritahu aku satu hal.]

"Apa itu?"

[Tidakkah Ddraig dan Albion akan bertarung?]

Dia memandang aku dan Vali dengan mata besarnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kali ini mereka berniat untuk mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir dengan menggabungkan kekuatan."

Sepertinya Midgardsormr tersenyum pada jawaban paman.

[Hee, menarik...aku penasaran karena mereka berdua tengah berdiri bersama tanpa bertarung.]

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menjawab pertanyaan paman.

[Wanwan itu lebih merepotkan daripada Ayah. Kau akan mati tanpa bisa apa apa kalau kau tergigit oleh taringnya. Tapi dia memiliki kelemahan. Rantai-sihir Gleipnir yang diciptakan oleh para Kurcaci bisa menangkapnya. Kalian bisa menyegel gerakannya dengan itu.]

Wanwan (Anak anjing) huh. Yah, dari sudut pandang Naga ini dia memang tak ubahnya anjing kecil.

"Kami sudah mengecek itu. Namun menurut laporan dari Utara, Gleipnir tak bisa bekerja. Karena itulah aku berpikir untuk mencari metode lain darimu."

Hmm. Aku tak bisa memahami percakapan mereka. Yah, tak akan masalah kalau orang orang lain yang lebih pintar dariku bisa memahaminya.

[...Hmm. Mungkin Ayah meningkatkan Wanwan (Anak Anjing). Kalau itu masalahnya maka tanyalah para Dark-Elf yang tinggal di daratan tertentu di dunia Norse. Kalau kuingat baik baik, sesepuh mereka tahu teknik untuk memperkuat sihir yang bersemayam di dalam item para kurcaci. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi dari tempat sesepuh itu berada pada Sacred Gear Ddraig dan Albion.]

Sensei menunjuk pada Vali.

"Kirimkan informasinya pada Hakuryuukou saja. Yang satu ini punya otak disayangkan jadi kami terus kesulitan terhadapnya."

Maaf! Aku memang idiot!

"Namun kurcaci dan Elf ternyata ada ya."

Aku mengatakan hal yang muncul di pikiranku.

Itu karena mereka adalah makhluk makhluk yang hanya kukenal dari fantasi dan film. Yah, kalau aku mengatakan itu, maka tak akan aneh bagi mereka untuk eksis kalau Malaikat dan Iblis juga eksis.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka di dunia lain karena perubahan besar di dunia manusia. Kelompok kelompok kecil dari mereka masih tinggal di area rahasia di dunia manusia."

Vali menerima informasi kemudian berbicara.

"-Aku memahami lokasi mereka. Azazel, aktifkan peta dunia memakai pandangan holografis."

Saat Sensei membuka ponselnya dan menggunakannya, imej holografik dari peta dunia muncul dari layar. Vali menunjuk pada poin tertentu. Sensei mengirimkan informasinya pada rekan rekannya dengan segera.

"...Hou, kau ternyata mengetahui sebanyak itu."

Paman mengatakan itu pada Midgardsormr dengan kagum.

[Ya. Saat aku naik ke daratan, para Elf dan Kurcaci yang mengurusku.]

Bukankah akan jadi masalah kalau orang ini naik ke daratan? Dia terlalu besar!

"-Jadi bagaimana kita menghadapi Loki?"

Paman kali ini bertanya tentang Loki.

[Ya~. Ayah mungkin bisa dilawan kalau kalian memakai Mjölnir.]

Mendengar Midgardsormr, Sensei meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"Dengan kata lain, kita pada dasarnya harus menyerang dia secara normal huh. Tapi akankah Dewa-Petir Thor meminjamkan kita Mjölnirnya kalau si Tua bangka Odin itu yang memintanya..."

"Aku ragu Thor akan mengizinkan kita meminjamnya. Yang satu itu adalah senjata yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh Dewa."

Vali mengatakan itu pada opini Sensei.

[Kalau itu masalahnya, maka tanyalah para Kurcaci dan Elf yang kusebutkan tadi. Mereka pasti sudah menerima replika Mjölnir dari Odin.]

"Kami terbantu berkat pengetahuanmu, Midgardsormr."

Sensei menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya dengan senyum.

[Tidak, tidak. Berbicara seperti ini terasa menyenangkan. Baiklah~, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali tidur. Fuaaaaaaaaa~.]

Midgardsormr menguap sangat lebar. Kemudian layar mulai kabur.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Nampaknya mulut besar Midgardsormr tersenyum pada ucapan terima kasih paman.

[Tak apa apa. Bangunkan aku lagi saat sesuatu terjadi.]

Setelah mengatakan itu, layar mulai benar benar mati, dan dia akhirnya menghilang.

Midgardsormr. Dia adalah Dragon-King yang besar dan aneh. Akankah aku menemui dia lagi?

Seperti ini, kami mendapatkan pengetahuan dari Dragon-King dan kami mulai bergerak.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Pagi esok harinya. Kami menghabiskan sarapan kami dan berkumpul di aula di basemen. Kami semua dan kelompok Sitri tak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Soalnya, kami sudah berniat membuat para familiar menyamar sebagai kami dan menyuruh mereka menggantikan kami di sekolah.

Pertarungan penentuan melawan Loki sudah dekat, jadi kami harus cukup beristirahat. Semua anggota dari kelompok kami tengah lesu karena mereka sangat menyukai kehidupan sekolah mereka. Semua orang sangat menyukai sekolah. Aku juga menyukainya!

Sepertinya Sona-kaichou juga merasa frustasi karena dia tak bisa berangkat sekolah. Mungkin karena dia adalah presiden OSIS jadi dia pasti merasa kalau "Sesuatu mungkin terjadi selagi aku tak berada disana."

Sensei kemudian muncul sambil bergumam.

Dia memasang ekspresi tak nyaman.

"Ini ada hadiah dari Odin si kakek tua.—replika dari Mjölnir. Astaga, tua bangka itu ternyata menyembunyikan hal seperti ini. Tapi Mirdgardsormr itu, aku tak percaya kalau dia benar benar mengetahui hal seperti ini."

"Apa itu hebat?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia menjelaskan padaku.

"Ini adalah replika dari senjata legendaris yang dimiliki oleh Dewa-Petir Norse, Thor. Ini memiliki halilintar Dewa yang mengalir di dalamnya."

Hmm, itu kedengaran hebat.

"Ya, Odin-sama bilang beliau akan meminjamkan replika Mjölnir ini pada Sekiryuutei. Silahkan."

Yang aku terima dari Rossweisse-san adalah...martil normal. Meski terdapat ornamen hebat dan desain mewah padanya.

"Mohon alirkan auramu ke dalamnya."

Setelah Rossweisse-san mengatakan itu padaku, aku memasukkan kekuatan Iblisku dengan sangat kuat ke dalamnya...

FLASH!

Sebuah kilatan. Setelah itu, martil perlahan mulai membesar...

BANG!

Ia menjadi martil raksasa yang melebihi tinggiku, dan dia terjatuh ke tanah. Kesampingkan gagangnya, bagian kepala dari martil ini menjadi kelewat besar!

Seluruh aula berguncang karena dampak hantamannya!

...Dia tertancap ke tanah karena bobot tingginya.

Funnnnnnnnnngh! Aku mencoba mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenagaku namun tak bergeming sama sekali!

Berat sekali! Mungkin aku tak bisa mengangkatnya kecuali aku memasuki mode Balance Breaker? Tapi aku tak berpikir aku bisa mengayunkan benda ini semauku biarpun aku dalam mode Balance Breaker...

"Hei hei hei. Kamu memasukkan terlalu banyak aura ke dalamnya. Kurangilah sedikit."

Sensei mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Saat aku menurunkan auraku seperti katanya, martil menjadi lebih kecil dan menjadi ukuran yang pas untuk tanganku.

...Namun bobotnya belum berubah! Nggggh! Aku tetap saja tak bisa mengangkatnya!

"Kamu pasti bisa mengangkatnya dalam mode Balance Breaker. Yang pasti, berhenti dulu untuk sekarang."

Aku melepaskan martil setelah Sensei mengatakan itu padaku. Kemudian ia kembali ke ukuran asalnya.

"Biarpun hanya replika itu memiliki kekuatan yang mendekati objek aslinya. Normalnya, ia hanya bisa digunakan oleh Dewa, namun dengan bantuan Barakiel kita membuatnya sehingga Iblis bisa memakainya secara temporer. Jangan mengayunkan itu seenaknya, oke? Seluruh area disekitar sini akan musnah karena energi halilintar yang kuat."

"Serius!? Uwaa! Seram!"

Mendengar yang Sensei baru ucapkan, aku mundur selangkah. Jadi dia membuatku membawa senjata berbahaya seperti ini.

Ah, tapi kalau aku mentransfer kekuatan boostku pada ini...

Memang, ini adalah senjata yang cocok dalam menghadapi Loki.

"Vali, bagaimana kalau kau meminta pada kakek tua Odin itu juga. Mungkin saat ini, dia akan memberimu sesuatu yang spesial."

Sensei mengatakan itu dengan riang. Tolong hentikan! Akan menyeramkan kalau rivalku menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari dirinya yang sekarang!

Tapi Vali hanya memasang senyum berani dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tak perlu. Aku berniat menguasai kekuatan sejati dari Naga Langit. Aku tak memerlukan senjata ekstra. Yang aku inginkan adalah hal yang lain."

-!

...Kata katanya barusan. Itu sedikit menembus hatiku. Itu benar. Dia punya bakat segudang. Biarpun dia tak berusaha sekeras aku atau mendapatkan kekuatan baru, dia sudah cukup kuat dengan bakatnya sendiri.

Aku diberitahu kalau aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya dari segi kekuatan Iblis dan teknik. Bahkan kekuatan fisiknya yang lain sangat tinggi tanpa ia melakukan apa apa, dan aku di sisi lain harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai semua itu.

Aku jadi iri.

Seorang yang merupakan rivalku memiliki kualitas yang jauh melampauiku.

...Tidak, kupikir aku memiliki cara pertumbuhanku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan caraku sendiri, dan suatu hari aku akan mengalahkan Vali.

Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku pasti akan...

"Bikou, waktu yang tepat. Aku menerima pesan untukmu."

Sensei kemudian memandang Bikou.

"Hah? Untukku? Dari siapa?"

Bikou menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memasang wajah ragu.

"-Isi pesannya "Tolol. Aku akan menghukummu saat menemukanmu". Itu pesan dari Shodai (Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong). Sepertinya dia sedang mengejarmu bersama Yu-Long."

"Si pak tua sialan itu...jadi dia menyadari kalau aku menjadi teroris. Apalagi dia bersama Yu-Long!"

Bikou mulai berkeringat deras dari wajahnya oleh kata kata Sensei dan ia menjadi pucat.

Waw, aku tak pernah menduga kalau pria ini yang selalu ketawa akan menjadi sepanik itu. Hmm? Shodai? Apa...apa dia berbicara soal generasi pertama Sun Wukong...?

"Bikou, haruskah kita pulang ke kampung halamanmu sesekali? Mungkin akan menarik untuk bertemu Yu-Long dan generasi pertama Sun Wukong."

"...jangan lakukan itu, Vali. Kesampingkan Yu-Long yang sepertinya sudah mundur, pak tua generasi pertama itu adalah monster sejati. Dia masih bisa dikataka aktif. Pak tua itu, dia sudah menguasai senjutsu dan youjutsu secara sempurna sehingga dia luar biasa kuat..."

Pria ini yang dengan berani menghadapi paman Tannin bisa setakut itu...

Pak tua itu sepertinya datang di hari pertarungan, jadi saat ini dia sedang dalam posisi standby di Dunia bawah. Dia memiliki mental yang baik jadi aku merasa senang. Tak kusangka pak tua itu mau bertarung di pihak kami.

"Ah~. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi ulang strategi kami. Pertama, kita akan menanti dia muncul di tempat pertemuan diselenggarakan, kemudian kelompok Sitri akan memakai kekuatan mereka untuk mentransfer kalian ke lokasi berbeda bersama dengan Loki dan Fenrir. Lokasi dimana kalian ditransfer adalah situs terowongan batu hancur. Yang akan menghadapi Loki adalah Ise dan Vali. Kita akan melawan dia dengan kedua Naga Langit. Sedangkan yang akan menghadapi Fenrir adalah para anggota lain dari tim Gremory dan tim Vali yang akan memakai rantai untuk menangkapnya. Aku akan menyuruh kalian melenyapkan dia setelah itu. kita pokoknya tak bisa biarkan Fenrir mendekati Odin. Taring dari serigala itu bisa membantai Tuhan. Biarpun dia adalah Dewa-Ketua Odin, dia akan mati kalau tergigit oleh taring itu. Kita harus mencegah itu terjadi bagaimanapun juga."

Itulah rencana kami. Kelompok Sitri akan mentransfer kami bersama dengan musuh, kemudian aku dan Vali akan menghadapi Loki. Kami akan serahkan Fenrir pada yang lainnya.

...Aku jadi tertekan. Bagaimanapun juga lawanku adalah Dewa...biarpun Vali bersamaku, bukan berarti aku akan aman karena musuh yang akan kami hadapi...Hehehe, kalian benar benar tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan kalian...

"Sekarang, karena kita sudah serahkan rantai pada sesepuh dari Dark-Elf, kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai dia selesai, jadi yang tersisa adalah...Saji."

Sensei memanggil Saji.

"Ada apa, Azazel-sensei?"

"Kamu sangat penting untuk strategi ini. Bagaimanapun juga kamu memiliki Sacred Gear Vritra."

Saji menjadi terkejut sampai matanya nyaris menyembul oleh kata kata Sensei.

"Tu...Tunggu sebentar! A...Aku tak punya kekuatan gila seperti Hyodou atau Hakuryuukou!? Aku tak akan bisa bertarung menghadapi Dewa dan Fenrir! Kupikir aku hanya perlu mentransfer semua orang bersama Kaichou dan yang lainnya!"

Dia dalam kondisi panik. Kemampuan Saji memang efektif, tapi pasti akan sulit baginya untuk menghadapi Dewa dan Fenrir.

Sensei mendesah setelah mengetahui itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku takkan katakan hal hal seperti bertarung di garis depan padamu.—Tapi aku ingin kamu mendukung rekan rekanmu dengan kekuatan Vritramu. Khususnya Ise dan Vali yang bertarung di garis depan memerlukan supportmu."

"S...support?"

"Untuk itu kamu akan memerlukan sedikit latihan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku uji coba. Sona, aku ingin meminjam pria ini sebentar."

Sensei bertanya pada Kaichou.

"Tak masalah, tapi kemana?"

"Aku membawanya ke wilayah Malaikat Jatuh di Dunia Bawah.—Institut Grigori."

Sensei memasang wajah ceria.

Ah, aku paham wajah itu. Itu pasti latihan neraka.

Ini dari pengalamanku, namun mereka yang diseret ke dalam sesuatu saat Sensei menampakkan wajah ceria seperti itu akan menyaksikan neraka.

Hanya beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak aku menemuinya, namun aku sudah memahami bagian itu dari Sensei.

"Saji, latihan Sensei itu seperti neraka. Aku juga hampir mati di Dunia Bawah. Selain itu kamu akan dibawa ke laboratorium rahasia. Habislah kau!"

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu temanku, dan memandangnya dengan mata mengasihani. Mendengar itu Saji menjadi semakin takut.

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi, Saji."

Sensei mencengkeram kerah baju Saji yang meronta, dan dia mulai mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir.

"Serius!? T-Tolong akuuuuuuu! Hyodouuuuuuu! Kaichoouuuuuuuuuu!"

Lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar terang, dan menyelimuti Saji yang menangis.

Sampai jumpa, Saji. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu!

Oke, kesampingkan itu dulu, Saji akan menjadi support kami? Apa yang sensei rencanakan...?

[Dalam pertarungan melawanmu, Vritra yang tertidur di dalam bocah itu mulai bangkit. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan itu.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu. Ha~, begitu. Aku jadi tak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ngomong ngomong Ddraig, tidakkah kau ingin berbicara dengan Albion?"

Mereka kan sedang reuni. Kupikir mereka akan melakukan percakapan atau semacamnya.

[Tidak, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan...benar, sang putih?]

Ddraig mengatakannya sehingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya, namun...

[...Jangan bicara padaku. Aku tak punya rival bernama Chichiryuutei.]

Respon Albion kasar sekali! Eh!?

[Tu-Tunggu! Itu kesalahpahaman! Seorang yang disebut Chichiryuutei adalah pemilikku, Hyodou Issei!]

Ddraig mencoba membela dirinya. Oi! Apa kau bermaksud melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku!? Tunggu, ini memang salahku sih~!

[...Bangkit dengan menekan pa-payudara, dan lepas dari Juggernaut Drive dengan menekan payudara...ini begitu mengerikan sampai aku ingin menangis, sang merah!]

Nada Albion bercampur dengan kekecewaan. Mendengar itu, Ddraig 'kita' mulai menangis.

[Aku juga ingin menangis! Air mataku tak pernah berhenti! Uooooon!]

[Hiks. Bagaimana ini terjadi...kita seharusnya dua Naga Langit yang terhormat...apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihat program pahlawan di televisi yang menampilkan rivalku sebagai 'Oppai Dragon'?...Hiks.]

...

A-Apa ini...kedua Naga Legendaris. Kedua Naga yang disebut sebagai dua Naga Langit tengah...menangis.

Aku merasa kebingungan dengan situasi ini, tapi Vali juga bingung bagaimana harus merespon.

"...Albion, apa kau menangis lagi? Kau juga menangis saat kita menyaksikan program televisi yang menampilkan Hyodou Issei."

Hal seperti itu terjadi...? Aku membuat kedua Naga Langit menangis...

Vali kemudian menanyaiku sembari memasang wajah bingung.

"-Maafkan aku Hyodou Issei. Di saat seperti ini, bagaimana aku harus menghiburnya?"

"Mana aku tahu! Jangan tanya aku! Selain itu, aku juga minta maaf! Toh aku memang seorang Oppai Dragon!"

Astaga! Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi lagi!

Sembari hal menggelikan seperti itu berlangsung, kami melanjutkan persiapan kami untuk bertarung melawan Loki.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Sembari persiapan tengah diselenggarakan, aku dan Buchou tengah mencoba mengkonfirmasi bagaimana martil Petir Mjölnir bekerja.

Kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul, dan seorang maid berambut perak keluar dari dalamnya.

Itu Grayfia-san. Dia nampaknya membawa sejumlah dokumen.

"Ojou-sama, ini adalah dokumen mengenai rantai sihir Gleipnir. Di hari pertempuran, sudah dijadwalkan agar rantai itu dikirimkan secara langsung ke medan tempur."

"Terima kasih, Grayfia."

Buchou menerima dokumen darinya dan mulai melihat lihatnya.

...Kemudian aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan karena baik Buchou dan Grayfia-san ada disini.

Aku kemudian menanyai mereka dengan kikuk.

"U-Umm. Karena Buchou dan Grayfia-san ada disini, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan..."

Grayfia-san menatapku dengan mata coolnya.

[Ratu] Sirzechs-sama dan istrinya. Dan dia juga Ibu dari Milicas-sama.

"Apa itu?"

"...U-Umm."

Aku sedikit ragu mengatakannya, namun aku akhirnya meneguhkan pikiranku dan mengatakannya.

"Ini tentang Akeno-san. Kenapa dia tak akur dengan Ayahnya? Menurutku Barakiel-san bukan Ayah yang jahat..."

Buchou dan Grayfia-san memandang satu sama lain. Setelah itu, Buchou akhirnya berbicara.

"...Itu masa lalu yang menyedihkan."

Ibu Akeno-san adalah miko (rahin wanita) dari kuil terkenal tertentu.

Namanya adalah Himejima Shuri. Sepertinya Akeno-san memakai nama keluarga Ibunya.

Kemudian suatu hari, Barakiel-san terbang mendekati kuil tempat Ibu Akeno-san berada setelah terluka berat dalam pertarungan melawan pasukan musuh. Ibu Akeno-san menyelamatkan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yang terluka itu, dan merawatnya.

"Okaa-sama Himejima Akeno memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Barakiel-dono sepanjang waktu itu. dan dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru di dalam dirinya."

Grayfia-san menceritakan itu. Buchou melanjutkan.

"Barakiel tak bisa meninggalkan Okaa-sama Akeno dan Akeno, jadi dia tetap berada disana sembari memenuhi perannya sebagai pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh. Biarpun mereka menjalani gaya hidup sederhana, kehidupan mereka sangat damai.—Tapi."

Kedamaian mereka tak berlangsung lama.

Keluarga Ibunya mendapatkan kesalahpahaman kalau dia dicuci otak oleh pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh dengan sayap hitam, jadi mereka mengirim seorang justsusha (praktisi) terkenal.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa ditangani dengan kekuatan Barakiel-san. Namun diantara para jutsusha (praktisi), ada juga mereka yang dendam pada Barakiel-san setelah dikalahkan olehnya.

"Para Jutsusha (praktisi) itu memberitahu lokasi rumah Barakiel-dono pada orang orang yang tengah dalam konflik dengan Malaikat Jatuh."

Saat Grayfia-san mengatakan itu, Buchou memasang tatapan sedih.

"Dia pasti sangat tak beruntung. Pada hari itu, Barakiel kebetulan sedang tak ada di rumahnya. Musuh menyerang rumah dimana Akeno dan Okaa-samanya tinggal tanpa ragu ragu. Ketika Barakiel merasakan mereka dalam bahaya dan tiba...Akeno selamat karena Ibunya melindungi dia dengan nyawanya. Namun Okaa-sama Akeno..."

Setelah itu, Akeno-san diberitahu tentang bagaimana Ayahnya...bagaimana para Malaikat Jatuh memiliki banyak dendam dari banyak orang dari pasukan musuh. Kemudian dia ditunjukkan kebenaran dunia tempatnya tinggal dengan menyaksikan kematian Ibunya di hadapan matanya sendiri.

"Sejak hari itu, Himejima Akeno tak memiliki pandangan baik terhadap para Malaikat Jatuh. Dia kemudian menyesali kematian Ibunya dan menutup hatinya pada Barakiel-dono."

Aku terdiam membisu oleh ucapan Grayfia-san.

...Aku tak pernah menduga hal seekstrim itu terjadi...itu melampaui apa yang aku bayangkan.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, Akeno-san, yang merupakan setengah Malaikat Jatuh, diusir dari rumahnya, dan dia menjadi seorang diri berkelana ke satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga dia akhirnya menemui Buchou.

"Tapi tahukah kamu, Ise. Saat Akeno menjadi budakku dan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai Iblis, dia menjadi lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Yang lebih bagus, pandangannya terhadap Malaikat Jatuh mulai melunak setelah menemui kamu...hal tentang kematian Okaa-samanya adalah sesuatu yang tak seorangpun bisa perbaiki, dan Akeno seharusnya menyadari hal itu jauh di lubuk hatinya. Tapi Akeno belum cukup kuat untuk menerima itu."

Bagian 5[sunting]

"...Itu semua kesalahanku."

Setelah mendengar tentang Akeno-san, aku memberitahu semua yang kudengar pada Sensei yang tengah bekerja di ruang VIP seorang diri.

Dan Sensei juga mulai berbicara tentang itu.—Bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Hari itu, orang yang memanggilnya keluar adalah aku. Ada misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dia. Karena itu aku memanggilnya dengan sembrono. Sepanjang waktu yang singkat itu...—Akulah orang yang sudah merampas istrinya dan Ibunya dari Barakiel dan Akeno."

"...Sensei. Itukah alasan anda mencoba mengurus Akeno-san menggantikan Barakiel-san?"

"..."

Sensei tak berhenti bekerja dan dia tak berkata apa apa.

Kemudian ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan.

"Azazel, aku telah kembali."

Itu adalah Vali.

"Ah, jadi kau rupanya. Bagaimana?"

Vali mengacungkan tangannya ke depan oleh kata kata Sensei, dan kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil di udara.

Ini...emblem yang terukir pada lingkaran sihir mirip dengan yang digunakan para Dewa Norse.

"Aku sedikit mempelajari sihir Norse. Dengan ini mungkin aku bisa sedikit bertahan dari serangan Loki."

Yang Vali bawa di tangannya adalah buku yang tengah dia baca sepanjang waktu ini.

...Jangan jangan dia terus membaca buku itu untuk mempelajari sihir Norse untuk menghadapi Loki? Dalam waktu sesingkat ini?...bakat hebatnya dalam menggunakan kekuatan Iblis huh. Tapi sampai dia bisa mempelajarinya dalam waktu sesingkat ini...

Sensei mengangguk setelah mengkonfirmasi itu.

"Aku paham...Oke, karena aku sudah menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaanku aku akan beristirahat sebentar."

Meninggalkan aku dan Vali, Sensei meninggalkan ruangan.

Hanya aku dan Vali yang tersisa disini. Rasa tegang yang aneh merasuk dalam ruangan. Vali duduk di sofa, dan aku juga duduk di kursi yang jauh darinya. Dia sedang membaca buku yang sama dari sebelumnya.

Vali telah pergi keluar bersama Bikou saat dia sedang tak diperlukan. Dia pada dasarnya datang ke rumahku saat diperlukan. Dia mungkin tak ingin melibatkan diri dengan kami sebanyak mungkin. Yah, itu juga berlaku bagi kami.

Aku hendak pergi, namun aku merasa ingin berbicara pada pria ini meski hanya sedikit.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa apa untuk diobrolkan, jadi aku menggaruk kepalaku dan kemudian berbicara.

"...kau tahu, biarpun dia adalah "Dewa-Jahat", aku masih tak menduga akan bertarung dengan Dewa."

Aku tak mengharap jawaban datang darinya, namun dia menjawab pertanyaanku yang membuatku terkejut sembari masih membaca buku.

"Kau harus mengingat ini. Kalau ada Dewa baik, maka ada juga Dewa Jahat. Yah, ada situasi saat Dewa baik bisa dipandang sebagai jahat dari sudut pandang berbeda..."

"Dewa jahat huh...kenapa dia membenci kedamaian? Aku ini Iblis, tapi aku merasa puas hanya dengan menghabiskan hari hariku bersama Buchou dan semuanya."

Vali berhenti membaca, dan mengatakannya sambil menatap langsung padaku.

"Itu artinya ada orang orang yang menganggap bahwa yang kau sebut kedamaian itu adalah situasi menyakitkan."

-Menyakitkan, huh.

Jadi apa itu artinya situasi menikmati hidup berubah dengan individual dan posisi mereka berada...? Itu hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku tak mau ikut serta dalam peperangan.

Hmm, aku merasa orang orang akan menjadi lebih damai setelah memahami kehebatan oppai.

"Apa dunia tempat kita tinggal saat ini menyakitkan bagimu?"

Vali memandang langit langit oleh pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya membosankan. Karena itu aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain kegembiraan dalam pertarungan kerja-sama ini."

Mulutnya terangkat ke atas hingga membuatku takut.

Maniak bertarung, huh. Dia pasti sangat cinta pertarungan.

"Itu membuatku tak senang. Karena ada banyak orang orang kuat."

"-Tapi, karena itulah, dunia ini menjadi menarik. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari semua orang."

Impian Vali huh. Biarpun dia sesama Naga Langit sepertiku, impiannya jauh berbeda dariku.

"Aku...akan menjadi [Pion] terkuat, dan aku mengincar posisi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Aku bermaksud membuat haremku sendiri!"

Yah, kalau aku bisa mengincarnya aku ingin mengincar posisi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi, tapi nampaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu di dalam wilayahku sendiri. Ah, mungkin aku bisa menargetkan pembuatan bisnis besar dengan Oppai Dragon...?

Hmm, akankah itu bekerja? Ah, tapi ini tentu akan memperluas impianku.

"Itu terdengar seperti dirimu."

Vali tersenyum.

"Ah, aku masih punya satu target lagi."

Ya, aku melupakan target terpentingku. Aku mengatakannya sambil menatap langsung pada Vali.

"-Aku pasti akan melampauimu."

Mendengar itu, Vali memasang senyum bahagia yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan kemudian mengatakannya.

"Ya, kau harus sampai ke tempat dimana aku berdiri. Aku akan senang kalau kau jadi semakin kuat. Ada saat dimana aku merasa kecewa karena kau adalah Sekiryuutei tanpa bakat dan lemah, namun kau mencoba tumbuh dengan cara berbeda dari para Sekiryuutei masa lalu.—kau pasti orang pertama yang mencoba menguasai kekuatan Sekiryuutei sembari berkomunikasi dengan Ddraig."

Apa itu benar, Ddraig?

[Itu benar. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ingat? Bahwa kau adalah pemilik pertama yang paling banyak berbicara denganku sepanjang sejarah.—dan kau tak tenggelam ke dalam kekuatanku, kau tak terlalu mengandalkan kekuatanku dan kau mencoba menguasai kekuatan Sekiryuutei.]

Vali melanjutkan setelah Ddraig.

"Mereka semua adalah pemilik yang menggunakan kekuatan besar dan sangat berbahaya itu sesuka hati mereka. Pada akhirnya, mereka tenggelam dalam kekuatan Ddraig, dan musnah dalam pertarungan."

[Kau adalah Sekiryuutei dengan bakat terendah dalam sejarah. Kekuatanmu dan hal hal yang lain juga lemah.—Namun.]

"Kau adalah Sekiryuutei pertama yang mencoba menguasai kekuatan Sekiryuutei."

Dengan Ddraig dan Vali mengatakan itu padaku, aku menjadi sedikit malu. Apa hanya perasaanku atau nampaknya kalian memiliki harapan tinggi padaku dari yang kumiliki untuk diriku sendiri? Itu memberiku tekanan dalam cara yang berbeda.

Albion juga berbicara.

[Para pemilik seperti itulah yang paling merepotkan. Saat kami melawan mereka, mereka tak menunjukkan banyak celah.]

Vali setuju pada komentarnya.

"Kau benar. Dan barusan aku berpikir.—Di masa depan mungkin akan menarik untuk mengadakan pertandingan seperti Rating Game diantara timku dan timmu."

Game diantara timku dan tim Vali huh.

...Ya. Ya, Ya! Entah kenapa, itu terasa menyenangkan.

Aku tak yakin kenapa, namun hanya pertandingan itu sepertinya sangat menyenangkan.

"Hee, itu sepertinya bagus! Aku akan jadi lebih kuat dan mendapat budak budak terbaik, tahu? Di atas semua itu mereka semua adalah wanita dan gadis cantik!"

"Fufufu, maka aku akan menantikan waktu itu tiba dan menunggu. Meski nampaknya aku harus bertarung melawan tim Gremory lebih dulu.—Suatu hari, mari kita saling bertarung."

"Kelompok Rias Gremory juga tak akan kalah dari kalian. Tapi jangan datang pada kami seperti cara para teroris itu."

"Fufufu, aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu."

Aku tak tahu kapan waktu itu akan tiba.

Tapi, aku ingin mengalahkan pria ini...Vali.

"Ya, ya, itu sangat luar biasa. Aku bisa merasakan gairah muda dari kalian berdua."

Wow! Odin si kakek tua muncul diantara aku dan Vali entah dari mana. Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya?

Sepertinya dia sangat tersentuh secara emosional.

"Generasi merah dan putih di generasi ini sangat unik. Orang orang di masa lalu semuanya adalah kuda liar. Mereka mengamuk di setiap lokasi, mereka memulai pertarungan diantara merah dan putih dengan egois sembari menghancurkan sekeliling mereka, dan kemudian mati. Mereka mengaktifkan [Juggernaut Drive] sesuka hati mereka. Pikirkan saja berapa banyak gunung dan pulau yang dimusnahkan."

Kakek tua mengatakan itu sambil mendesah.

Rossweisse-san yang berada di belakangnya kemudian mengatakannya.

"Memang salah satu dari mereka adalah Naga mesum, dan yang lainnya adalah teroris yang menjadikan mereka pasangan berbahaya, tapi kalian berdua lebih tenang dari dugaanku. Kupikir bertarung satu sama lain dengan segera adalah cara Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou."

Maaf karena menjadi orang mesum!

Namun sepertinya aku dan Vali memang Naga yang unik. Jadi apa perbedaan diantara para Senpai (Para pemilik masa lalu) dan kami? Ah, mungkin kunci untuk membujuk pikiran para senpai masa lalu terletak disana?

"Ngomong ngomong Hakuryuukou. Bagian mana...yang kau suka?"

Kakek tua menanyai Vali dengan tatapan mesum...jangan jangan kakek tua ini mencoba mengobrolkan hal hal mesum dengan Hakuryuukou?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Vali bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Kemudian kakek tua mulai menunjuk pada dada, pantat, dan paha Rossweisse-san.

"Bagian tubuh wanita mana yang kau suka? Sekiryuutei disini menyukai payudara. Karena itu aku berpikir kalau kau juga punya fetish seperti itu."

"Tak masuk akal. Aku bukan Oppai Dragon."

Vali mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Maaf! Ini semua salahku!

"Ayolah ayolah, kau juga laki laki. Pasti ada bagian tubuh tertentu dari wanita yang kau suka."

"...Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Kalau aku harus memilih maka itu adalah pantat. Kupikir garis dari pinggang hingga pantat mereka adalah bagian yang menyimbolkan keindahan seorang wanita."

Saat Vali menjawab seperti itu...

"...Begitu. Berarti kau adalah 'Ketsuryuukou' (Kaisar Naga Pantat)."

Saat kakek tua mengatakan itu...

[...N...Nuooooooooooon...]

Sepertinya Albion menangis dengan keras.

Aku kemudian mengatakannya pada kakek tua.

"Kakek tua, tolong hentikan. Saat ini, kedua Naga Langit sedang memasuki musim rapuh mereka!"

Bahkan aku mulai merasa kasihan pada Ddraig dan Albion! Mungkin mereka berdua menerima shock yang membuat mereka menangis untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup mereka.

...Aku berpikir untuk memperlakukan Ddraig dengan lebih baik mulai dari sekarang.

"Albion jangan menangis. Aku akan mendengarkan kecemasanmu kapan saja."

Vali itu baru mengatakan kata kata ramah pada partnernya!

Semuanya, kedua Naga Langit telah memasuki musim rapuh mereka.

"Sungguh Naga yang malang. Ya, mungkin dongeng akan dibuat tentang 'Naga Malang' suatu hari nanti."

Kakek tua! Aku akan benar benar marah!

Kakek tua kemudian mengatakannya setelah terbatuk batuk.

"Sudah kuduga, anak anak muda itu masih bagus."

Tiba tiba, dia mulai berbicara seperti seorang tua.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia menjawab dengan mengelus jenggotnya.

"Bukan apa apa. Sampai zaman sekarang, kakek tua di hadapan kalian ini percaya kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan segalanya dengan kebijaksanaan. Tapi tahukah kalian, itu hanya ego dari kakek tua ini. Yang sebenarnya terpenting adalah peluang para anak anak muda. Hohoho, aku mulai menyadari itu saat ini, jadi betapa bodohnya aku...egoku telah melahirkan Loki. Dan sekarang, karena egoku, anak anak muda harus melalui banyak kesulitan."

Mata kakek tua nampak terisi oleh kesuraman.

Hmmmm. Aku sama sekali tak paham bagaimana orang orang penting berpikir.

"Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi bukankah tak apa apa untuk mengambil satu langkah pada satu waktu?"

Aku mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir. Itu sesuatu yang aku percayai sepanjang waktu ini. Namun kakek tua hanya memasang wajah kaget.

A-Ada apa dengan reaksi itu...kemudian kali ini dia mulai tertawa "Kukuku" seolah dia menganggapnya menghibur.

"...Menjadi muda itu bagus. Mereka merangsang orang orang tua. Ya, kau benar. Itu sangat benar."

Aku tak terlalu paham. Tapi kakek tua memasang wajah puas.

Bagian 6[sunting]

Di ruang kosong, aku tengah dalam posisi Zazen (duduk meditasi Zen, dalam posisi bersila kaki) dengan tubuh atasku telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

...

Ini untuk berkonsentrasi dan menenggelamkan kesadaranku ke dalam Sacred Gear.

Aku melakukan apa yang Sensei suruh padaku. Ini semua untuk menemukan kemungkinan baru.

Aku mengirim kesadaranku jauh ke dalamnya selama 30 menit, namun—

"-! Haaa..."

Aku merasakan batasku dan mengambil nafas panjang setelah mengubah posisiku.

-Sia sia saja.

Aku mengirim kesadaranku ke dalam Sacred Gear dengan bantuan Ddraig. Aku tengah berenang dalam kegelapan, dan biarpun aku melewatinya, hanya ada ruang putih.

Ada banyak kursi dan meja, dan orang orang yang sepertinya terlihat seperti para Sekiryuutei masa lalu tengah duduk disana.

Semua orang memasang ekspresi kosong seolah mereka tak punya pikiran. Apa boleh buat karena mungkin mereka adalah fragmen fragmen dari pikiran mereka.

Menurut Ddraig, mereka mendpatkan kesadaran mereka kembali hanya sepanjang [Juggernaut Drive], dan mereka terus mengatakan mantra terkutuk untuk [Juggernaut Drive] untuk mendorongku lepas kendali.

Yang pasti, aku mencoba berbicara pada tiap tiap dari mereka...namun aku tak mendapat respon apa apa.

Beban pada mentalku sangat besar, jadi aku tak bisa menenggelamkan kesadaranku terlalu lama jadi aku kembali tanpa kemajuan apa apa hari ini.

...Sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan. Akankah kekuatan Sekiryuutei menuju ke tahap baru dengan membujuk para pemilik masa lalu...?

Yang jelas, aku akan terus menjadi kuat dengan melakukan posisi Zazen dan melanjutkan ini besok. Kupikir melakukan hal hal seperti itu adalah cara untuk maju.

PINTU TERBUKA...

Pintu dibuka.

Saat aku melihat siapa yang datang kemari...Akeno-san yang mengenakan pakaian tipis masuk ke dalam.

Hah? Dia baru menyedot kekuatan Naga yang tersimpan di lenganku baru baru ini, jadi kupikir aku belum memerlukannya...

Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya...

KUNCI.

...Apa itu suara dia mengunci pintu...?

Akeno-san membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya namun aku merasakan pesona dalam ekspresinya.

"Ise-kun..."

"Ya."

Biarpun dia berbicara, nada Akeno-san terdengar lemah...Akeno-san berdiri di depanku setelah berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

Kemudian Akeno-san melepas obi (sabuk kimono Jepang) nya dan kemudian dia...dia...dia...

DROP.

Pakaian putihnya jatuh ke lantai.

MIMISAN.

Darah mengalir keluar dari hidungku. I-Itu karena di depanku, Akeno-san yang tak mengenakan apa apa dan berada dalam kondisi seperti saat dia terlahir...!

Tubuh putih telanjang. Bukan hanya oppainya yang kelihatan...!

Tubuhku menjadi kaku oleh sensasi dahsyat ini! O...O...O...O...Oppai! Bukan hanya itu saja!

Aku tak bisa bergerak dan Akeno-san mendekatiku sembari melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leherku. Dia kemudian memelukkuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Munyuu. Munyuuuun.

Oppai Akeno-san! Lengannya! Pahanya! Semua darinya! Semua itu menyelimuti tubuhkuuuuuu!

Tubuh lembut dan elastis dari seorang wanita terasa meledakkan otakku!

Aaaaah...tubuh Akeno-san...kenapa begitu lembut, halus, dan empuk!?

Di dadaku, oppai Akeno-san menekannya! Seluruh oppainya! Putingnya menyentuhkuuuuuuuu!

Aku tak bisa bergerak karena sensasi dari tubuh lembut ciri khas wanita! Aku bisa mengendus aroma feromon dari rambut hitam lembut Akeno-san. Aaaah, kenapa gadis gadis beraroma sebagus ini?

Feromonnya menghajar hidungku dari lubang hidungku, dan otakku menjadi taman bunga!

Kemudian Akeno-san berbisik ke telingaku.

"-Bercintalah denganku."

...

MIMISAN DAHSYAT!

Untuk sesaat otakku membeku, kemudian setelah itu mimisanku menyembur.

...Be...Ber...Bercinta dengan diaaaaaaaaa!?

Itu pasti berada di peringkat tertinggi dari "Hal hal yang kau ingin seorang gadis katakan padamu", dan aku tak pernah menyangka aku bisa mendengar itu dari Akeno-san!

Lebih dari itu! Apa dia serius!? Ja...jadi...itu artinya! Maksudmu adalah melakukan "itu", kan!?

Akeno-san memelukku dengan seluruh tubuh telanjangnya dan sensasi dari oppainya sungguh hebat, dan kulit putihnya begitu cerah, dan kedua tanganku hanya berseliweran di udara karena tak tahu kemana harus pergi!

-Pengalaman pertamaku!

Jadi pasangan pertamaku adalah Akeno-san!?

Akeno-san menatap lurus padaku dan mata kami bertemu.

-Ekspresinya nampak tanpa kehidupan, dan sepertinya dia tak peduli apa apa lagi seolah dalam pengabaian-diri.

Akeno-san mendekati wajahku dan...dia mendekat untuk mencoba menciumku.

...Kalau aku menciumnya seperti ini, aku mungkin akan menekan Akeno-san kebawah, dan kami akan melakukan itu sampai akhir...

Kesempatan sehebat itu datang padaku! Mungkin ini event paling beruntung dalam seumur hidupku!?—Tapi! Meskipun demikian!

...Ini tidak benar.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Akeno-san, dan menjauhkan dia dari tubuhku.

Kulit Akeno-san yang kurasakan melalui tanganku itu lembut, dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk meledakkan instingku.

Namun aku harus menahan itu! karena ini tidak benar!

"...Kenapa? Apa tubuhku tidak menarik...?"

Akeno-san menanyaiku dengan suara bergetar. Itu terdengar seolah dia berpikir kalau aku akan bercinta dengannya seperti ini.

Kupikir tak ada artinya berbohong, jadi aku mengujarkan isi pikiranku padanya!

"I-I-I-Itu tidak benar! Ini yang terbaik! Aku tak pernah bosan pada oppai besar dan menakjubkan Akeno-san tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menyentuhnya! Aku ingin menggenggam pantatmu, aku juga ingin mengelus pinggangmu, aku juga ingin memijat pahamu yang memiliki ketebalan sesuai! Aku ingin menikmati semua bagian dari Akeno-san, dan terakhir aku ingin menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam payudaramu!"

"...Berarti kamu bisa melakukan itu kan? Aku...ingin kamu melakukan itu padaku. Aku ingin menyerahkan tubuhku padamu, dan dipeluk dengan dadamu, dan menyingkirkan segalanya...semua itu ada tepat di depan matamu dan kamu bisa memilikinya dengan menekanku kebawah...tapi kenapa?"

"La...lalu kenapa kamu memasang wajah sedih seperti itu?"

"-!"

Sepertinya Akeno-san mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dengan kata kataku.

Aku melanjutkan.

"Saat kamu melakukan hal hal ecchi padaku Akeno-san, kamu selalu nampak senang. Namun saat ini sepertinya Akeno-san melakukan ini untuk melupakan memori menyakitkannya..."

"...Itu benar. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat aku mengatakan itu? Aku mencoba merasa lega dengan bercinta denganmu dan menuju ke pertarungan. Kupikir aku bisa menyingkirkan perasaan ini kalau aku bercinta denganmu."

I-Itu salah! Biarpun dia merasa lega, itu hanya akan berlangsung untuk waktu yang singkat!

Kemudian Akeno-san tak akan bisa bergerak maju!

Aku memungut pakaian putih yang Akeno-san lepaskan, dan mengenakannya di tubuhnya. Aku kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut.

Aku merasakan tubuh lembutnya sekali lagi dan otakku hampir menggila lagi, namun aku berusaha keras untuk tetap bersikap wajar dan memberitahunya.

"...Aku hanya akan tetap seperti ini dan memelukmu! Aku takkan melakukan hal hal ecchi denganmu! A...Aku ini mesum! Aku benar benar ingin berhubungan seks dengan Akeno-san! Tapi aku tak mau bercinta dengan perasaan seperti ini!"

"...Ise-kun."

Aku mendengar tentang masa lalu Akeno-san.

Aku ini idiot, jadi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa apa untuk beban yang dia sedang pikul.

Tapi kalau Akeno-san bergantung padaku, maka aku hanya perlu memeluknya seperti ini sampai dia merasa damai.

"..."

Akeno-san tak menjawab.

Kupikir perasaan Akeno-san menjadi sedikit aneh karena dia mengingat masa lalunya setelah bertemu kembali dengan Ayahnya. Karena itu dia mencoba mendapatkan rasa kelegaan palsu dengan dipeluk olehku...seorang lelaki.

Justru itu akan meninggalkan luka mendalam pada Akeno-san! Dia pasti akan menyesalinya!

Kupikir aku harus katakan perasaan sejatiku padanya.

Aku berbisik ke telinga Akeno-san sembari memeluknya.

"-Aku akan berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu kapanpun kamu merasa sedih. Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini kapan saja. Jadi tolong. Jangan sedih lagi."

Satu satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya dengan lembut.

"...Sungguh bodoh. Baik aku...dan kamu..."

"Biarpun aku idiot, aku akan melindungi Akeno-san."

"...Ise...terima kasih...—Aku mencintaimu."

Suaranya yang bercampur dengan tangisan terdengar seolah terdapat perasaan aman di dalamnya.

Aku memeluk Akeno-san dengan lembut seperti ini sampai dia meninggalkanku.

Akeno-san. Kalau kamu menginginkan aku, maka aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Karena itu tolong kembalilah ke dirimu yang semula Akeno-san.

Bagian 7[sunting]

Malam hari itu.

Aku, Buchou, dan Asia tengah tidur di ranjang. Buchou dan Asia sudah tertidur pulas, namun aku tak bisa tidur karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Ada juga insiden dengan Akeno-san.

-Dan juga pertarungan yang sudah dekat.

Entah kenapa rasanya banyak hal terjadi sampai hari ini. Belum terlalu lama namun banyak hal telah terjadi. Aku berbicara pada Vali. Aku menemui Dragon-King. Aku mendengar kisah Akeno-san. Aku mendengar isi perasaan Sensei.

...Aku senang aku tak melukai Akeno-san.

MERINDING...

Tubuhku tiba tiba merinding.—Aku merasa gugup.

Aku tahu kenapa. Itu karena pertarungan sudah dekat. Aku merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga lawanku adalah Dewa. Tentu saja aku akan merasa takut. Aku ingin kabur pada saat ini juga. Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin bertarung. Itu karena aku bisa saja mati.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu.

Mendengar pikiran Sirzechs-sama, Buchou mencoba melakukan ini. Aku hanya bisa mempercayai Buchou dan melangkah ke depan.

Untuk melindungi rekan rekanku. Untuk melindungi wanita yang aku cintai. Aku harus menanggulangi ini dengan kekuatanku.

"Tak bisa tidur?"

...Suara Buchou. Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, Buchou berada disana tersenyum padaku.

"...Ekspresi Akeno jadi lebih cerah. Kamu melakukan sesuatu padanya, kan?"

Sial. A...Apa dia memergoki aku?

"Kami tidak ber...berhubungan seks."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil membuang pandanganku.

Melihat reaksiku, Buchou mencubit pipiku dengan mata setengah terbuka!

"Aku tak bertanya untuk mendengar itu...Kamu benar benar tak melakukannya?"

"Y-Ya. Aku masih perjaka..."

Mendengar itu, dia berhenti mencubitku.

"Baguslah."

Fiuh. Buchou sangat tegas pada para budaknya.

Saat aku menyentuh pipiku yang menjadi bengkak dengan tanganku, Buchou mengambil tangan itu.

Grope.

Aaaah, ini dia! Inilah oppai Buchou! Terasa lembut, elastis, memantul mantul, dan sangat besar dan empuk!

Kelima jariku tengah menerima sensasi terbaik yang pernah ada! Aku mengingat oppai Buchou saat aku memikirkan sensasi oppai, bahwa di dalam diriku aku punya aturan bahwa "Oppai=Oppai Buchou"!

"U...Um...Buchou..."

Aku mimisan sembari berbaring di ranjang. Buchou kemudian mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"...Jantungku berdegup kencang, kan? Tentu saja begitu. Kita akan bertarung melawan Dewa. Aku juga merasa gugup."

Aku bisa merasakan degup jantung Buchou melalui tanganku.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Ta-tapi kenapa kamu membiarkan aku menyentuh oppaimu?"

"Ufufu. Sepanjang event di Dunia bawah, aku menjanjikanmu kalau aku akan mengizinkan kamu menyentuh mereka, ingat? Aku juga berpikir kalau ini cara terbaik untuk membuatmu rileks.—Kamu tak bisa tidur karena kamu gugup, kan?"

-!

Dia benar benar tahu segalanya. Kamu sangat hebat, Buchou.

"Kamu akan bertarung di garis depan, kamu memiliki peran krusial, pertarungan melawan Dewa, jadi kamu cemas apakah kamu bisa melakukan itu. kamu tak bisa tidur karena kamu cemas tentang mereka kan?"

Benar benar Onee-sama ku! Dia bisa memahami segalanya!

"...Ya. Peran ini sangat menakutkan. Ini kehormatan, tapi aku merasa gelisah karena aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa memenuhi peran ini. Aku juga bertanya tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada semuanya kalau kita gagal esok hari. Aku merasa gelisah karena gugup dan tertekan."

Aku mengujarkan semua pikiran lemah yang tak pernah kuucapkan pada Buchou.

Kenapa begini? Aku tak bisa mengujarkan perasaan ini pada orang lain, namun aku bisa mengatakannya dengan wajar saat aku menyentuh oppai Buchou. Dan aku juga merasa damai.

"Tak apa apa. Kamu bisa mengatakan hal hal itu di depanku.—Aku mencintai Ise termasuk bagian itu darimu."

Aku bisa menunjukkan perasaan jujurku hanya pada Buchou. Aku mungkin tak bisa menunjukkan sisi diriku ini pada Asia atau Akeno-san.

Karena itu Buchou, aku...

Oppai Buchou sangat lembut, dan aku bisa menenangkan diri saat aku menyentuhnya. Oppai Buchou benar benar misterius.

"Mungkin karena aku Oppai Dragon, sehingga pikiranku menjadi damai saat aku menyentuh oppaimu."

Buchou membelai pipiku dengan tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kamu Oppai Dragon. Ise adalah kebanggaanku.—Jadilah lebih kuat lagi. Impianmu untuk menjadi [Pion] terkuat, aku juga mempercayainya."

"Buchou..."

"Kalau kamu bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan merasa nyaman hanya dengan menyentuh payudaraku, maka aku tak keberatan menjadi Switch Princess yang hanya menjadi milikmu. Kalau aku bisa menjadi sumber kekuatanmu, maka itu akan memenuhi harapanku.—Ise ku tersayang."

Wajah Buchou mendekati wajahku...

Bibirku dan bibir Buchou bertemu satu sama lain.

Ciuman ketiga kami...

Ini jauh lebih lama dari biasanya, dan kami berciuman sembari melakukannya dengan lebih lembut...

Buchou, aku akan menjadi kuat demi dirimu dan rekan rekanku.

-Pasti.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yo, Kakek tua. Pertemuan akan segera dimulai. Persiapan kita juga sudah berjalan dengan mulus."

"Rupanya kau Azazel-boy...Hmmm."

"Ada apa? Kau memasang wajah serius yang langka."

"...Aku mulai berpikir kalau caraku dalam memerintah menimbulkan masalah bagi orang orang di kampung halamanku dan anak anak muda disana."

"Aku benci orang orang Norse yang memiliki cara berpikir kuno dan menutup diri mereka tanpa berbuat apa apa. Tapi kau keluar. Dewa-Ketua sendiri keluar ke panggung. Kau datang pada kami yang mencoba menciptakan kerjasama dengan golongan golongan lain."

"...Aku ini cuma kakek kakek. Kadang kadang aku merasa ingin mendengarkan pikiran anak anak muda.—Dan juga dengan memikirkan masa depan anak anak muda di Duniaku, aku mulai berpikir kalau aku harus mempersiapkan jalan baru untuk mereka."

"Cobalah buat impian itu terwujud, kakek tua. Kau datang kemari untuk berbicara dengan Dewa Dewa Jepang untuk alasan itu, kan? Kau berkeliling di negara ini dibawah religi mereka sembari berkata kalau kau sedang bertamasya. Jadi kau harus menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan aman. Kami akan membantumu dengan itu."

"Hmm. Aku tahu itu biarpun kau tak memberitahuku...aku akan mengajakmu ikut minum minum sake denganku hari ini, anak muda."

Ditempat lain

"Aku ingin 'Kafe Maid Oppai'!"

"Ditolak!"

Buchou menolak saranku sambil mendesah.

Kegiatan klub hari itu adalah merencanakan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk festival sekolah. Saat ini waktu yang sibuk, namun kami masih harus memilih mereka sebelumnya. Kami semua diizinkan berangkat sekolah hanya untuk hari ini.

Dan untuk saranku, aku memilih kafe-maid! Juga dengan oppai! Buchou dan Akeno-san. Kalau kita mengadakan kafe dengan dua Onee-sama Agung sebagai maid kita, maka kita pasti bisa mendapatkan penjualan tertinggi di seluruh sekolah!

"Tapi kalau kita lakukan itu, para laki laki yang lain akan bisa melihat oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san, tahu?"

-!

Aku menjadi terkejut pada komentar Kiba! I-Itu benar. Kalau itu terjadi maka para brengsek itu akan bisa melihat oppai Buchou dan Akeno-san! Aku tak bisa biarkan itu terjadi! Akulah satu satunya yang berhak menikmati oppai mereka!

"...Ku, sayang sekali. Berarti kita juga tak bisa mengadakan 'Rumah Hantu Oppai'..."

"Kamu juga memikirkan hal seperti itu, Dosukebe (super cabul)-senpai?"

Bahkan Koneko-chan tercengang oleh opini bodohku.

Aku merasa kecewa dan Buchou mengatakannya padaku sambil mendesah.

"Kamu tahu, Ise. Memakai tema ecchi memang akan menarik banyak pengunjung. Namun OSIS tak akan mengizinkannya, dan para guru juga akan menolak ide itu."

Ah, itu memang benar. Seperti yang kamu katakan.

Tapi kalau itu masalahnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Akankah sama dengan tahun lalu? Namun Buchou menolak ide itu dengan berkata "Aku tak mau mengulangi hal yang sama". Dan tak ada ecchi.

Kalau kupikir soal itu, klub klub lain juga membuka kafe-maid. Meski kalau kita membuka kafe-maid yang sama seperti mereka, kami masih bisa mengalahkan mereka. Gadis gadis di klub kami memiliki kecantikan kelas tinggi.

Namun itu juga tidak boleh karena Buchou tak mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

Biarpun Buchou menanyakannya pada setiap anggota disini, tak seorangpun bisa memberikan ide yang terdengar menarik.

Aku akan mengutip ciri yang kami miliki.

Penelitian ilmu gaib...tak akan menjadi topik panas.

Justru, yang akan menjadi topik panas adalah Kedua Onee-sama Agung, Koneko-chan yang merupakan gadis loli dan imut, trio kelas dua cantik Asia, Irina, dan Xenovia, Gasper yang sangat populer diantara kelompok cowok tertentu, dan idola para cewek sekolah Kiba.

...Dan terakhir si cowok mesum terkenal sepanjang sekolah, aku. Yup. Semua orang selain diriku populer...Sial, aku merasa mau menangis.

Ah, tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau kalian tak memasukkan aku dan Kiba, para anggota yang lain sangat populer di kalangan cowok cowok. Kalian bisa katakan kalau Gasper juga dianggap sebagai gadis. Kudengar dia suka berkumpul dengan cewek cewek di kelasnya.

Gadis gadis cemas tentang Gasper kalau dia dilempar ke kelompok cowok cowok karena mereka mungkin melakukan sesuatu padanya, jadi para gadis sangat memperhatikannya.

"...Bagaimana kalau mengadakan kontes untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis paling populer di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, misalnya?"

Itu sesuatu yang kuujarkan tanpa pikir panjang...kemudian para gadis melihat satu sama lain.

"Aku penasaran yang mana dari Kedua Onee-sama Agung yang paling populer~."

Itu sesuatu yang Gasper katakan, kemudian Buchou dan Akeno-san saling bertukar tatap.

" " Jelas jelas aku yang lebih populer! " "

Kata kata Buchou dan Akeno-san saling bertabrakan, dan mereka memelototi satu sama lain! Mereka berdua masih tersenyum, namun diselimuti dengan aura menyeramkan disekitar mereka.

"Ara, Buchou. Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kamu juga, Akeno. Bukankah kamu baru mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kuabaikan?"

Aku senang Akeno-san mulai kembali ke dirinya yang semula, tapi...Seram! Terasa sangat menyeramkan karena sepertinya mereka hendak memulai pertarungan besar disini!

Seperti ini, mereka berdua mulai berantem dan pertemuan dibubarkan. Sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan memilih apa yang akan kita lakukan di festival sekolah di hari lain.

Akankah kami benar benar bisa memutuskan ini sebelum piknik sekolah?

Azazel-sensei, yang tengah meminum teh hijau di sudut ruangan sepanjang waktu ini, tengah menyaksikan pertemuan kami dengan tenang sebelumnya, namun sekarang tengah melihat keluar jendela dimana mulai terlihat gelap. Dia kemudian berbicara.

"...jadi sudah senja."

Mendengar itu, semua orang memasang wajah serius...Ya, setelah ini kami harus menghadapi Loki.

Lonceng sekolah yang menandai akhir waktu klub terdengar.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk Ragnarok.—Kalian, kita akan segera pergi."

[Ya!]

Kami meningkatkan semangat kami dengan kata kata Sensei, dan waktu pertarungan akhirnya tiba.

Bagian 2[sunting]

-Waktu pertarungan.

Matahari sudah terbenam, dan saat ini sudah malam.

Kami berada di lantai atap hotel kelas tinggi di tengah kota yang menjadi tempat dimana pertemuan Odin si kakek tua dan Dewa Dewa Jepang akan diselenggarakan.

Mungkin karena kami berdiri di tempat yang sangat tinggi, jadi tiupan angin disini sangat kencang.

Di lantai atap bangunan bangunan sekeliling, para anggota kelompok Sitri tengah disiagakan disana dan mereka tengah standby. Aku juga menyaksikan seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Saji bilang dia akan datang terlambat...aku penasaran latihan macam apa yang dipaksakan padanya...Saji-kun, apapun yang terjadi jangan muncul 'setelah 'pertarungan'.

Sensei harus menjadi penengah dalam pertemuan sehingga dia tinggal bersama kakek tua.

Menggantikan Sensei yang tak bisa ikut serta dalam pertarungan ini, Barakiel-san tengah berdiri di atap bersama kami. Rossweisse-san juga ikut serta dalam pertarungan ini sehingga dia mengenakan armor selagi dalam posisi standby.

Dan sangat tinggi di angkasa, paman Tannin ada disana! Kalau dia melayang di udara seperti itu, dia akan bisa dilihat oleh manusia dan itu akan membuat kekacauan, jadi dia memakai sihir tertentu padanya sehingga manusia normal tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Vali dan timnya tengah menanti pertarungan, sedikit agak jauh dari kami.

"-Sudah waktunya."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sekarang waktu pertemuan dimulai. Ini artinya diskusi penting sudah dimulai di salah satu ruangan di dalam hotel.

Sekarang, yang tersisa adalah menunggu 'Orang itu' datang.

Apa yang harus kami lakukan kalau dia tak datang sesuai janjinya...? Mungkin dia sudah berada di dalam hotel dengan menyamar, dan mencoba mendekati kakek tua...?

"Tak ada trik huh. Aku jadi hormat padamu."

Vali memasang senyum pahit. Sesuatu terjadi? – ketika aku memikirkan itu...

KRAK! KRAK!

Langit di atas hotel mulai terdistorsi, dan lubang besar tercipta disana.

Seorang yang muncul dari dalam lubang adalah...Dewa-Jahat Loki dan serigala abu abu raksasa, Fenrir!

...Mereka muncul secara langsung di hadapan kami!

"Target terkonfirmasi. Misi dimulai!"

Saat Barakiel-san mengatakan itu dari perangkat komunikasi kecil di telinganya, lingkaran sihir tipe perisai raksasa diaktifkan disekitar hotel.

Kelompok Sitri yang dipimpin oleh Kaichou mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk mentransfer kami, Loki, dan Fenrir ke medan tempur.

Loki merasakan itu, namun dia hanya tersenyum dan tak mencoba melawan.

Kemudian, kami terselimuti dalam cahaya...

...

Saat aku membuka mataku, dimana mana hanya ada ruangan luas.

Terisi dengan batu batuan. Kalau kuingat ingat, ini seharusnya tambang kuno terlantar. Sekarang sudah tak digunakan lagi.

Aku mengkonfirmasi para anggota kelompokku. Dipimpin oleh Buchou, semua orang ada disini kecuali Irina. Barakiel-san dan Rossweisse-san juga ada disini.

Vali dan timnya juga ada disini sedikit jauh dari kami.

Dan, di depan kami terdapat Loki dan Fenrir. Aku memulai penghitungan Balance Breakerku tak lama setelah menyadari mereka.

"Jadi kau tak melarikan diri."

Saat Buchou mengatakan itu dengan sarkasme, Loki tertawa.

"Tak perlu bagiku untuk melarikan diri. Toh kalian semua akan mati, jadi aku bisa menghabisi kalian disini dan kemudian kembali ke hotel. Ini hanya masalah cepat atau lambat. Biarpun dia tak ikut serta dalam pertemuan, aku akan membuat Odin lenyap."

"Kau penuh dengan pikiran berbahaya."

Barakiel-san mengatakan itu.

"Yang pertama memiliki ide berbahaya adalah pihak kalian. Aliansi diantara tiap tiap golongan...sejak awal, karena Tiga-Kekuatan besar yang tercatat dalam Injil memutuskan membuat aliansi, semuanya menjadi rusak."

"Sepertinya kau tak punya niat untuk berbicara."

Barakiel-san mulai menutupi tangannya dalam Halilintar-Suci. Dari punggungnya, 10 sayap hitam muncul.

Dan, penghitunganku selesai. Aku melakukan "Promotion + Balance Breaker" dengan segera!

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

FLASH!

Dengan melepaskan cahaya merah, kekuatan Sekiryuutei terwujud sebagai armor di tubuhku. Oke, aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku meningkat.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali juga terselimuti dalam lempengan armor putih bersih.

Aku dan Vali melangkah ke depan Loki di saat yang sama.

Melihat itu, Loki menjadi gembira.

"Ini luar biasa! Jadi kedua Naga-Langit akan menggabungkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Loki ini! Jantungku tak pernah berdetak sekencang ini!"

SWISH!

Vali mulai bergerak! Dia bergerak di langit sembari menciptakan jalur putih dalam zig zag, dan menutup jaraknya dengan Loki dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Aku juga menyalakan booster di punggungku untuk menyusulnya!

Dari langit Vali, dan dari tanah aku melaju ke arahnya!

"Kombinasi diantara merah dan putih! Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang bisa bertarung seperti ini!"

Loki nampak sangat gembira dan dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan berskala luas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

-Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, tak terhitung cahaya cahaya sihir yang bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir berubah menjadi tali dan diluncurkan ke arah kami!

Sepertinya itu adalah serangan mengikuti musuh dengan level tinggi! Banyak tali tali cahaya diluncurkan ke arah Vali, yang terbang di angkasa!

Bahkan sejumlah serangannya juga diarahkan padaku!

Vali terbang dengan gaya akrobatik di angkasa, dan dia menghindari semua serangan. Aku hanya bergerak maju tanpa peduli entah serangan itu mengenaiku atau tidak.

STAB !STAB! STAB!

Serangan serangan sihir menembus tubuhku, namun serangan seperti ini bukan apa apa! Aku akan menutup jarakku dengan dia dalam sekejap!

Mengumpulkan kekuatan di tinju kananku, aku terbang ke arah Loki dengan ketinggian rendah dalam kecepatan tinggi! Aku memunculkan sayap Naga di punggungku!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

BREAK!

Aku menyerbu ke depan dan lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Loki semuanya lenyap setelah membuat kebisingan! Dari sana, Vali melepaskan serangan kekuatan Iblis gila ke arahnya...persamaan disamping kekuatan Iblis muncul di tangan Vali.

Apa itu sihir Norse yang baru dia pelajari?

"-Sebagai awal, ini jurus pertamaku."

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Dia menembakkannya! Aku segera meninggalkan posisiku saat ini! Itu berbahaya! Si brengsek itu menyerang tanpa jeda tepat saat aku mematahkan pertahanan Loki.

Itu adalah serangan yang menyelimuti sepertiga area pertambangan ini!

Sungguh serangan gila! Itu terlalu luar biasaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Setelah serangan berakhir, lubang besar tanpa dasar tercipta di titik dimana Loki berdiri sebelumnya.

Dia mungkin mempersempit jarak serangannya, namun satu serangannya saja memiliki kekuatan serang yang gila!

...Sekali lagi, aku menyadari. Rivalku sama sekali tidak normal!

"Fuhahaha!"

-! Aku mulai mendengar suara seseorang tertawa dengan keras!

Saat aku melihat ke arah dimana tawa itu berasal, aku melihat seorang lelaki mengapung di angkasa.—Itu Loki. Jubahnya sedikit robek, namun Loki sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tak terluka.

Dia tak terluka bahkan setelah menerima serangan seperti itu!?...Dewa benar benar menakutkan.

Kalau terus begini jadinya, aku akan memakai senjata rahasia! Aku memegang martil yang terletak di pinggangku, Mjölnir, dan mengirim kekuatan Iblisku ke dalamnya untuk menjadikan ukurannya lebih mudah!

Aku agak kesulitan mengangkatnya dengan tanganku, dan menghantamkannya pada Loki!

Mata Loki berkedut setelah melihat ini.

"...Mjölnir? Replika? Meskipun begitu, kau membawa senjata berbahaya disana. Odin sialan, apa dia begitu inginnya membuat pertemuan itu berhasil...!?"

Dia sepertinya kesal pada Odin si kakek tua karena telah menyerahkan senjata ini, ketimbang fakta kalau aku tengah memiliki ini saat ini.

Dalam kondisi normalku, ini akan sangat berat untuk diangkat, namun saat ini aku bisa mengangkatnya meski hanya sedikit dengan mode Balance Breakerku.

Aku menyalakan booster di punggungku sembari memasang posisi mengangkat martil tinggi tinggi.

GOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menyerbu Loki dengan kecepatan terbaikku, dan aku menghantamkan palu setelah aku bisa mengincar posisi targetku!

Keluarlah! Halilintar yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Dewa! Aku melepaskannya sembari mengucapkan itu di kepalaku.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Loki menghindarinya! Kawah raksasa tercipta di tanah...namun halilintar yang sebenarnya tak keluar!

...Apa artinya ini? Bukankah ini seharusnya melepaskan halilintar yang bahkan bisa melumpuhkan Dewa!?

Aku mengayun ayunkannya beberapa kali...namun bahkan tak satupun percikan petir keluar!

Apa ini produk rusakkkkkk!?

"Fuhahaha!"

Loki menertawakan kondisi menyedihkanku.

"Sayang sekali ya. Martil itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh seseorang dengan hati sangat kuat dan juga sangat murni. Kau pasti memiliki semacam perasaan jahat dalam hatimu. Karena itulah dia tak mengeluarkan halilintar. Normalnya kudengar, dia tak memiliki bobot, dan sama ringan dengan bulu, tahu?"

Serius!? Perasaan jahat!?...Y-Ya, aku paham apa yang dia maksudkan!

Aku ini orang cabul! Jadi aku tak bisa memakainya karena aku Oppai Dragon!?

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya aku mulai menyerang dengan serius!"

Saat Loki menjentikkan jarinya, Fenrir yang sejak tadi hanya mengobservasi mulai melangkah ke depan.

"-Taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan. Budakku Fenrir memiliki taring seperti itu! kau akan menemui ajalmu meski hanya oleh sekali gigit! Kalau kalian berdua bisa kalahkan hewan ini, maka kemari dan lakukanlah!"

Loki memberi perintah pada Fenrir. Dan pada momen itu...-Buchou mengangkat tangannya.

"Nyan "

BUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Di saat yang sama Kuroka tersenyum, lingkaran sihir diaktifkan di sekelilingnya, dan rantai sangat besar dan tebal muncul dari dalamnya! – rantai sihir, Gleipnir. Syukurlah kami menerimanya lebih awal dari yang kami antisipasi, namun karena sangat berat untuk membawanya, Kuroka menyembunyikannya di dalam teritori pribadinya.

Dengan pimpinan paman Tannin dan Barakiel-san, rekan rekanku dan rekan rekan Vali menggenggam rantai dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah Fenrir!

"Fuhahahaha! Sia sia saja! Cara untuk melawan Gleipnir sudah..."

Meninggalkan Loki yang tertawa di belakang, rantai sihir yang sudah diperkuat oleh para Dark-Elf menyelimuti tubuh Fenrir seolah memiliki kesadarannya sendiri!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...!

Si serigala raksasa mengaum dengan kesakitan, yang menggema sepanjang area.

"-Fenrir, tertangkap."

Barakiel-san mengatakan itu sembari memandang Fenrir yang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ya! Mereka telah berhasil menangkap Fenrir!

Hebat! Sempurna! Para Dark-elf yang tak pernah kami temui sudah berusaha dengan bagus!

Kalau gerakan Fenrir tersegel, maka kelompok bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah selama mereka tidak lengah.

-Berarti ini artinya hanya Loki yang tersisa disini.

Kupikir si Dewa Jahat itu akan menjadi panik usai gerakan Fenrir tersegel...namun dia masih tertawa dengan menakutkan.

Apa dia masih menyimpan sesuatu dibalik lengan bajunya? Saat aku tengah mencurigainya, Loki membentangkan tangannya lebar lebar!

"Spec mereka lebih rendah, tapi..."

Ruang di kedua sisi Loki terdistorsi.

...A-Apa? Apa yang dia rencanakan...

Dari distorsi yang tercipta di udara, 'benda' baru muncul.

Bulu abu abu. Cakar tajam. Mata tanpa emosi.

Dan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar!

"Sköll! Hati!"

Ia meraung dengan keras ke angkasa seolah merespon panggilan Loki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Awan dibawah langit malam tersingkir, dan bulan purnama yang memancarkan warna keemasan muncul!

Dengan bulan menyinari mereka, kedua hewan raksasa...bukan, kedua serigala mengaum.

...Fenrir!? Tak mungkin! Kenapa!? Bagaimana!?

Mereka tidak hanya satu!?

Bukan aku saja, namun semua orang juga memasang wajah terkejut. Tidak, hanya Vali yang nampak sangat senang.

Dengan dua Fenrir baru mematuhinya, Loki kemudian mengatakannya.

"Aku mengubah seorang wanita jötunn (Raksasa) yang tinggal di Járnviðr (Hutan yang terletak di timur Midgard) menjadi seekor serigala, dan membuat dia beranak dengan Fenrir. Sebagai hasilnya, mereka berdua terlahir. Spec mereka memang lebih rendah dari Ayah mereka, namun taring mereka bukan main main. Mereka bisa dengan mudah membunuh Tuhan, dan kalian semua."

...Jadi Fenrir memiliki anak anak...

Mana mungkin aku tahu soal itu! Midgardsormr tak mengatakan apa apa soal ini pada kami! Itu artinya Naga itu tak tahu soal ini juga! Ini yang terburuk!

Loki menyampaikan perintahnya pada kedua Fenrir!

"Maju, Sköll dan Hati! Gerombolan itu adalah orang orang yang telah menangkap Ayah kalian! Robek dan koyaklah mereka dengan cakar dan taring kalian!"

SWISH!

Disertai dengan suara angin, kedua serigala bergerak menuju rekan rekanku!

Satu dari mereka bergerak menuju tim Vali. Yang lainnya bergerak menuju kelompok Gremory!

Ku! Tak ada rantai lagi! Rantai sudah digunakan pada Fenrir orang tua mereka!

"Hmph! Dasar anjing!"

GOOOOOON!

Paman Tannin melepaskan api kuat dari mulutnya! Wow! Benar benar mantan Dragon-King! Dia menyelimuti si anak Fenrir dengan api dahsyatnya!

...Namun, si anak Fenrir terus bergerak di dalam api seolah tak ada apapun terjadi! Ia memang mendapatkan luka! Tapi dia tak bergeming sama sekali!

Kedua Fenrir itu harus segera dikalahkan! Saat aku melihat ke arah rekan rekanku, Loki menembakkan blok besar bola serangan sihir!

GUGAAAAN!

Aku menghindarinya tepat sebelum itu mengenaiku, namun itu menghancurkan sejumlah bagian armorku yang mengenainya! Terkena secara langsung oleh itu akan gawat! Sudah kuduga, Dewa itu Dewa, biarpun dia disebut Dewa-Jahat! Jadi itu artinya dia bisa menghancurkan Boosted Gear Scale Mail!?

"...Aku takkan bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan pembagi dua kalau lawanku adalah kelas-Dewa. Jadi aku akan menurunkan kekuatanmu secara perlahan!"

DON! DON ! DOOOOON!

Vali menciptakan banyak serangan yang tercipta dari kekuatan Iblisnya yang tercampur dengan rumus sihir Norse, dan dia menembakkan semuanya. Tiap tiap dari mereka dijatuhkan oleh serangan sihir Loki, namun tidak semuanya bisa dimusnahkan, sehingga beberapa serangan mengenai tubuh Loki. Namun, dia tak menerima luka yang berarti.

"Itu baru Hakuryuukou! Sepertinya kau mempelajari sihir Norse dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namun...-Itu masih belum cukup!"

Loki melepaskan gelombang kekuatan sihir yang bersinar dalam warna pelangi. Vali membuat sayapnya menjadi lebih besar, dan sepertinya dia berniat menerima serangan itu secara langsung.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]

Kemampuan Divine Dividing diaktifkan, dan serangan Loki terus menjadi kecil.

"-Sepertinya aku bisa memakai kemampuan pembagi duaku tanpa menyentuhnya kalau itu serangan seperti ini. Namun, ini menghabiskan banyak kekuatanku!"

Apa tekniknya barusan itu benar benar bisa membagi dua serangan Loki? Biarpun itu tak mempengaruhi tubuh Loki, namun itu bekerja pada serangannya. Sepertinya dia terus tumbuh dan mendapatkan kemampuan baru. Menyeramkan!

Namun, beberapa serangan yang dia lepaskan kena dan menembus armor Vali! Divine Dividing ScaleMail rusak dengan begitu mudah, namun Vali segera memperbaikinya.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Aku juga menembakkan Dragon Shot super spesialku pada Loki tanpa jeda! Kalau aku tak bisa memakai martil, maka aku harus menyerangnya seperti ini!

DOOOOOON!

Seranganku mengenainya dengan tajam, namun Loki hanya memasang ekspresi bosan dan menerima seranganku secara langsung...

DON!

Dia kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah Vali! Dragon Shotku menuju ke arah Vali, namun Vali menghindarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi!

"Fuhahahaha! Hakuryuukou memiliki kekuatan yang lebih cakap, dimana Sekiryuutei memiliki semangat tinggi dalam serangannya. Kau tak memiliki teknik, tapi aku tak bisa menganggapmu enteng. Hmmm, hebat! Serangan yang berisi dengan semangat bisa menggerakkan hati orang orang. Berapa banyak perasaan yang kau masukkan ke dalam seranganmu barusan?"

Sepertinya Loki, yang menghentikan seranganku, mendapati tangannya berasap sedikit.

...Dia bukan lawan yang tak bisa kukalahkan, huh. Mustahil kalau kulakukan sendiri, tapi dengan Vali, maka masih ada kemungkinan aku bisa menang! Kalau aku masih punya sejumlah energi tersisa, aku harus mentransfer kekuatanku ke Vali, atau rekan rekanku...

Namun, aku diberitahu sebelumnya bahwa kalau aku mengambil peran support, maka musuh akan memusatkan serangan mereka pada poin itu beserta rekan rekanku.

"Ketimbang Hakuryuukou yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi – sudah tentu jauh lebih mudah menangkap Sekiryuutei! Kalau kau mentransfer kekuatan penggandamu, maka itu akan merepotkan! Karena itu aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

Oh oh! Jadi dia membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan!?

Loki mengarahkan tangannya padaku.—Dia berniat menjatuhkanku lebih dulu!

"-Mengabaikan aku adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuterima."

BUUN!

Vali bergerak dalam sekejap, dan melaju dibelakang Loki yang mengarahkan serangannya padaku!

Dia bisa melakukannya! Vali telah mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar di tangannya dan dia mencoba melepaskan serangannya! Kalau itu kena, maka bahkan Loki tak akan...

GIGIT!

Vali...dimakan oleh mulut besar Fenrir yang tiba tiba muncul dari sampingnya!

"Guhaa!"

Vali memuntahkan darah! Taring itu dengan mudah meremukkan armornya, dan tubuh Vali telah ditembus dengan sempurna. Darah Vali mewarnai mulut Fenrir menjadi merah.

Itu bukan Fenrir anak. Itu Fenrir orang tua! ...kenapa Fenrir orang tua ada disini!? Saat aku melihat, tak ada rantai pada tubuhnya. Jangan jangan...

Saat aku menoleh, Fenrir anak memegang rantai di mulutnya! Dia bertindak seolah hendak bertarung dengan rekan rekanku, dan kemudian membebaskan orang tuanya!

"Fuhahaha! Sepertinya aku sudah menghancurkan Hakuryuukou lebih dulu!"

Loki tertawa dengan keras!

"Vali!"

Aku menyerbu ke arah Fenrir untuk menyelamatkan Vali! Aku mengubah ukuran martil ke ukuran aslinya. Situasi benar benar tak berjalan sesuai rencana kami!

Vali! Kalau kau dijatuhkan disini, maka strategi kita akan hancur berantakan! Aku tak sudi mengakuinya, tapi kita membutuhkan kekuatanmu dalam pertarungan ini!

Bahkan tak bergeming menghadapi serbuanku, Fenrir bersiap menyerang kepalaku secara langsung...jadi dia tak menganggap seranganku menakutkan, huh!

"Anjing sialan!"

Aku mencoba memukul lurus ke hidungnya!—Namun.

ZASHUN!

-!

Dia mencabik ke bawah dengan cakar depannya!

Ia dengan mudah meremukkan Boosted Gear Scale Mail...! Ouw...!

Gough! Dari perutku, dan dari mulutku, darah menyembur keluar! Ini gawat. Kalau Vali dijatuhkan, dan satu satunya penyerang depan yang tersisa yakni aku juga ikut dijatuhkan...

"Ngh! Takkan kubiarkan kau menjatuhkan mereka berdua!"

Paman Tannin melindungi kami dengan menembakkan bola bola api! Itu api dengan panas dan massa gila! Namun, sudah kuduga Fenrir tak menunjukkan tanda untuk melarikan diri!

Pertarungan antar monster! Ukuran mereka nyaris sama! kalau itu masalahnya, maka Naga terlihat lebih kuat daripada serigala!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ia membuat raungan dengan suara indahnya! Api paman dilenyapkan oleh raungan yang mengguncang seluruh area disekitar sini! Serius!? Dia juga bisa melenyapkan serangan dari Dragon-King dengan satu raungan!?

SWISH!

Fenrir menghilang untuk sesaat!

ZASHUUUN!

Suara sesuatu yang dirobek! Dan kemudian...!

"Guoooooooooooo!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan paman!

...Tubuh paman tengah ditebas! Darah paman berceceran di medan tempur!

Dia bergerak dalam kecepatan dewa, dan kemudian mencabik paman dengan taringnya!

...!

Aku terisi oleh frustasi! Naga Legendaris! Orang bijak yang sudah melatihku! Paman yang begitu kuat dan hebat dicabik tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa!

Aku merasa sangat frustasi. Aku diberitahu kalau Naga adalah makhluk terkuat! Aku diberitahu kalau Naga itu jauh lebih terhormat dari siapapun!

Serigala abu abu di depanku menghancurkan kepercayaanku dengan begitu mudah!

Paman menggigit dan meminum sesuatu yang tersembunyi digigi belakangnya sembari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian luka paman mulai menghilang sembari mengepulkan asap. Paman memakai air mata Phoenix. Buat jaga jaga, semua anggota membawa air mata Phoenix. Air mata Phoenix didistribusikan dari para Iblis untuk pertarungan ini.

Aku juga mengeluarkan botol kecil dari perutku, dan meneteskan air mata Phoenix ke lukaku.

SHUUUUU!

Sembari mengepulkan asap dari lukaku, air mata Phoenix mulai menyembuhkan lukaku.

...Namun, itu benar benar situasi berbahaya. Cakar itu bisa mencabik sangat dalam ke tubuhku. Sungguh serangan kuat!

Kekerasan Boosted Gear Scale Mail tak ada apa apanya di hadapan serigala itu! karena itu dia pasti telah menghancurkan armor Vali dengan mudah juga. ia juga bisa mencabik tubuh paman dengan itu. Taring, cakar Fenrir, dan hal hal lainnya pasti tak tertandingi. Bagaimana bisa dia melewati ketiga Naga Legendaris tanpa luka...!?

Serigala ini adalah monster gila!

Aku dan Vali yang merupakan penyerang depan diberi beberapa air mata Phoenix. Namun dari situasi Vali dimana dia masih tergigit, itu tak mengubah fakta kalau dia masih digigit biarpun dia menggunakan air mata Phoenix, jadi tak ada artinya untuk memakainya. Aku harus melepaskan dia dari kondisi itu.

Aku tak akan bisa menang melawan Fenrir kalau aku hanya menyerbu lurus padanya. jadi Fenrir memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Ddraig sejati? Aku tak bisa memakai kekuatan Ddraig hingga yang tertinggi, jadi bertarung baik baik melawannya akan sangat sulit.

Kalau itu Juggernaut Drive...

Itu mungkin bekerja, tapi aku pasti mati. Aku pasti akan mati...dalam kasus terburuk, aku harus lakukan itu. Aku harus bersiap siap buat jaga jaga. Yang pasti itu lebih baik daripada Buchou, Asia, dan rekan rekanku mati.

Namun kalau terus begini, kami hanya akan terus membuang buang air mata Phoenix.

Meskipun begitu, aku harus menolong Vali!

"Mumpung sempat, aku akan membuat kalian melawan makhluk makhluk ini juga."

Bayangan di bawah kaki Loki meluas, dan dari sana ular raksasa...bukan. Beberapa Naga dengan tubuh panjang langsing muncul.

...Aku kenal dengan penampilan itu! Ukurannya memang jauh lebih kecil, tapi tak diragukan lagi!

"Jadi kau bahkan memproduksi-massal Midgardsormr!?"

Paman Tannin mengucapkan itu dengan nada jijik!

Ya! Dia sangat benar. Mereka identik dengan Mirdgardsormr yang hampir seukuran paman. Dan ada satu, dua, tiga...lima total mereka!

GOOOOON!

Para produksi massal itu mulai menghembuskan api sekaligus!

"Kau tak akan bisa menjatuhkan aku hanya dengan ini!"

GOBAAAAAAAAAAN!

Para Mirdgardsormr produksi massal tersapu oleh api paman Tannin.

Woah! Seperti dugaanku, api dari Naga sejati itu hebat!

Daripada itu, situasi pertarungan ini semakin memburuk! Namun aku segera menyadari kalau semua orang masih tetap bersemangat.

"Sial!"

"Kita akan kalah kalau terus bertahan! Serbu!"

Suara Bikou dan Buchou. Baik tim Vali dan tim Gremory tengah bertarung mati matian melawan Fenrir anak.

"Raikou (Halilintar Suci)!"

FLASH!

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Barakiel-san menembakkan Raikou (Halilintar Suci) pada Fenrir yang memiliki sepuluh kali energi dan output dari yang Akeno-san gunakan. Namun...

Fenrir anak nampak tak terpengaruh biarpun mereka menerima serangan dan melanjutkan serangan mereka! Kupikir mereka mendapat luka yang cukup parah dari luka barusan...namun insting bertarung yang mereka bawa melampaui yang kami miliki!

"Jangan anggap enteng latihanku dengan Sekiryuutei!"

Kiba bergerak dalam kecepatan dewa untuk mengikuti Fenrir anak, dan kemudian mengayunkan Pedang Suci Iblisnya.

Pedang Suci Iblis menusuk kepalanya, dan si Fenrir anak memuncratkan darah dari dahinya. Ya! itu baru Kiba!

"Guwaa!"

Xenovia yang mencoba menyerang Fenrir anak dengan sedikit celah itu dipukul mundur setelah terkena oleh cakar depannya! Darah keluar dari tubuhnya!

"Xenovia!"

Irina menggunakan air mata Phoenix yang dia bawa pada Xenovia. Di saat yang sama dia melemparkan tombak cahayanya. Itu tak akan memberikan luka berarti, tapi sepertinya bisa mengulur waktu untuk sejenak.

Setelah ditetesi dengan air mata Phoenix, luka Xenovia sembuh dalam sekejap, dan dia kemudian membuat posisi dengan kedua pedangnya memakai Durandal dan Ascalon.

"Gasper! Butakan matanya! Koneko, pakailah kesempatan itu untuk memukul dia dengan senjutsu dimana saja di tubuhnya!"

Boss kami, Buchou, berteriak! Tubuh Gasper berubah menjadi beberapa kelelawar.

"Ey ey ey!"

Gasper yang bertransformasi menjadi kelelawar berkumpul di mata Fenrir, dan membutakannya! Gasper, support bagus!

"Aku akan menurunkan ki Fenrir sebanyak yang aku bisa!"

Berkat Gasper, mata Fenrir anak disegel untuk sementara dan pukulan Koneko-chan kena! Dia hanya memukulnya sekali di kakinya, namun itu saja tak apa apa. Serangan yang terisi dengan senjutsu akan menembus ke dalam tubuhnya untuk memberi kerusakan pada sumber kehidupannya. Meski itu mungkin jauh dari serangan kritikal. Namun kalau itu demi menolong rekan rekan, maka pukulan itu saja sudah cukup.

"Xenovia, lakukanlah sekarang!"

Menerima perintah Buchou, Xenovia membuat posisi dengan kedua pedang!

"Aku masih belum kalah!"

Teriakan Xenovia berisi dengan semangat tinggi yang menggema sepanjang area!

DOOOOOOOON!

Gelombang aura dalam jumlah besar yang dia demonstrasikan dengan kedua pedangnya saat menghadapi budak Diodora menghantam Fenrir anak!

ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Fenrir anak dimangsa oleh gelombang yang disebabkan oleh pedang suci...serangan Xenovia menyisakan dua luka dalam, namun dia masih belum jatuh! Jadi bahkan tak berguna dengan serangan itu!?

"-Tidak, kita memulai dari sini!"

ZUBABABABABABAN!

Kiba menciptakan banyak pedang Suci Iblis dibawah kaki Fenrir anak, dan mengulur gerakannya untuk sesaat! Dia kemudian maju menebas musuh dalam kecepatan dewa! Dia menciptakan banyak luka di tubuh Fenrir anak!

FLASH! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

Halilintar Akeno-san juga ikut menerjang!

Para anggota timku lebih unggul dari Fenrir! Yeah!

-Di sisi lain...

"-Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sedikit lebih jauh dariku, paman Tannin menghembuskan api ber-output maksimumnya pada Midgardsormr produksi massal! Medan tempur berubah menjadi lautan api!

Sepertinya salah satu dari Mirdgardsormr produksi massal tengah kesakitan di dalam api! Benar benar hembusan api yang dibuat oleh mantan Dragon King! Midgardsormr produksi massal itu berubah menjadi abu di dalam api.

"Ini yang lainnya!"

GOOOOOOON!

Paman menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian menembakkan hembusan api raksasa ke arah satu Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang menghancurkan tubuhnya! Itu menciptakan kawah raksasa di tanah sembari membuat ledakan bom, namun kami sudah pasti bisa bergantung pada dia!

Hebat. Jadi Dragon King produksi massal bahkan sama sekali bukan tandingan paman, huh. seperti yang kuduga, paman itu kuat! Hanya saja Fenrir orang tua itu yang kelewat kuat!

"Takkan kubiarkan kau!"

Rossweisse-san juga mengaktifkan sihir Norse, dan mensupport paman Tannin! Peluru peluru sihir berjatuhan di musuh seperti tetes hujan, dan menghancurkan musuh menjadi berkeping keping.

Oh, ternyata efek kerusakannya sangat besar pada Mirdgardsormr. Sungguh wanita-tempur yang hebat!

"Sembuhkan! Dan juga untukmu!"

Asia, yang menjadi support logistik, mengirimkan aura penyembuh pada mereka yang sesekali mendapatkan luka. Efek yang dimilikinya hebat. Namun karena dia terus mengirimkan aura tanpa beristirahat, kalian bisa melihat kalau Asia nampak lelah dari ekspresinya. Dia tengah mensupport semuanya sembari memiliki tekanan bahwa dia bisa saja mati di medan tempur ini, jadi itu pasti menyerang kondisi psikologisnya secara habis habisan!

Namun sudah tentu kalau kemampuan penyembuh Asia sudah menjadi sumber kehidupan kami. Kami tak bisa bertahan di medan tempur ini hanya dengan air mata Phoenix.

Bertahanlah Asia! Saat kamu dalam bahaya, aku pasti akan datang menolongmu!

Tim Vali yang tengah menghadapi Fenrir anak berbeda yang tim Gremory tengah hadapi sedang menekan musuh mereka.

"Ora ora ora ora!"

Bikou mulai menyerang Fenrir anak berulang ulang dengan Ruyi Jingu Bang-nya.

"Membesarlah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

DON!

Wow! Bikou mengayunkan tongkatnya kebawah yang sudah membesar, dan menghantam dengan tajam pada kepala Fenrir anak!

"Nyahahaha Kalau begitu aku akan menyegel gerakanmu!"

Kuroka menggunakan semacam jutsu (jurus) untuk mengubah pijakan dibawah kaki Fenrir anak menjadi lumpur. Dengan kaki terjebak dan gerakan tersegel, terdapat seseorang yang datang menebas ke arah Fenrir anak dengan Pedang Suci yang memancarkan aura dalam jumlah besar.—Arthur sang Pedang Suci-Raja!

"-Untuk permulaan, aku akan mengambil salah satu matamu!"

SLASH!

Dia menggunakan Pedang Suci-Raja untuk menikam dengan dalam ke mata kiri Fenrir anak!

"Cakarmu berikutnya!"

Dia kemudian mulai memotong cakar depannya beserta dengan dagingnya! Uwaaa! Pendekar pedang itu menyerang dengan sangat ganas! Yang lebih menyeramkan adalah ekspresinya yang masih sangat kalem!

"-Dan sekarang, untuk taring berbahaya itu! kalau dengan Pedang Suci-Raja Collbrande ini, pasti bisa mengenyahkan Fenrir anak biasa bersama dengan dimensi!"

Pedang Suci-Raja menghapus taring Fenrir anak sembari menciptakan getaran udara!

GYAOOOOOOOOOOON!

Fenrir anak mulai berteriak dengan kesakitan setelah mata, cakar, dan taringnya ditebas habis!

-Kuat.

Jadi mereka rekan rekan Vali huh. Biarpun lawan mereka hanya Fenrir anak, kekuatan mereka terlalu abnormal.

Dan mereka menghabisinya hanya dengan mereka bertiga tanpa kesulitan sama sekali...

Apalagi, tak satupun dari mereka yang cemas ketika pemimpin mereka Vali sedang dijatuhkan dan tetap melanjutkan tugas mereka. Itu sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa kami lakukan.

"...Hyodou Issei."

Suara Vali! Vali, yang masih di dalam mulut Fenrir berbicara padaku. Sekedar melihatnya saja itu pasti terasa menyakitkan!

"...Loki dan yang lainnya...akan kuserahkan mereka padamu, Bikou, dan yang lainnya."

...? Aku tak tahu apa yang Vali coba katakan...

"Fenrir orang tua ini.—Aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Mendengar itu, Loki tertawa.

"Fuhahahahahaha! Bagaimana kau akan melakukan itu!? kau sudah di ambang kematian! Bukankah bersikap sok kuat hanya akan merendahkan nama Hakuryuukou?"

"-Naga Langit. Tidak, jangan rendahkan aku, Vali Lucifer."

MERINDING...

Setelah Vali memelototi Loki yang membuatku merinding, dia kemudian melafalkannya dengan tenang.

Di saat yang sama, aura sangat cerah dipancarkan dari Vali! Tiap tiap berlian di armornya memancarkan cahaya pelangi!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Aku, seorang yang hendak bangkit—"

Mereka akan dimusnahkan!Mereka sudah pasti akan dimusnahkan!

Suara suara yang bukan milik Vali menggema di area...itu pasti sisa sisa pikiran dari Hakuryuukou masa lalu yang tertidur di dalam dirinya. Jadi dia mengeluarkan suara kutukan seperti ini...!? Aku menyadarinya saat aku melihatnya sendiri. Mungkin yang coba aku bujuk sebenarnya adalah perwujudan dari jurang.

"Akulah Naga Langit yang memegang prinsip dominasi yang dicuri dari segalanya—"

Impian akan berakhir!Ilusi akan dimulai!

"Aku iri pada ketidakbatasan, dan menginginkan impian—"

Segalanya!Ya, beri kami segalanya!

"Aku akan menguasai jalur dominasi dari Naga Putih—"

" " " " " " " " " " Dan aku akan memancingmu ke dalam kemurnian tertinggi! " " " " " " " " " "

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Seluruh tanah pertambangan terlantar menjadi cerah oleh cahaya menyilaukan. Cahaya dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari mulut Fenrir, dan mulai menelan Fenrir juga.

Wooooooooooooooooow! Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dahsyat yang bahkan tak bisa aku hitung. Begitu hebatnya sampai serasa membius inderaku! Jadi inikah...

"Kuroka! Transfer aku dan Fenrir ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan!"

Vali yang bersinar dengan cahaya memerintahkan itu pada Kuroka. Kuroka tersenyum setelah mendengar itu, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke Vali, kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya di udara. Kalau kulihat lebih seksama, armor Vali mulai berubah. Apa itu efek dari memakai [Juggernaut Drive]? Jadi armor berubah seperti itu, huh.

Ah, rantai sihir yang difungsikan untuk menangkap Fenrir juga ditransfer ke tempat Vali! Kuroka pasti yang sudah melakukan itu! kalau rantai juga digunakan, berarti Vali yang saat ini pasti bisa menghabisi Fenrir!

DUUUUUUN!

Vali, yang telah berubah menjadi massa cahaya terang, dan Fenrir terbalut dalam banyak belitan yang sepertinya terbuat dari kekuatan Iblis.

Vali dan Fenrir mulai bersinkronisasi dengan pemandangan malam ini, dan lenyap dari area ini!

"Vali!"

Biarpun aku meneriakkan namanya, aku tak mendapatkan balasan apa apa!

-Juggernaut Drive.

Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya namun aku segera menyadarinya. Si brengsek Vali itu mengaktifkan Juggernaut Drive!

Pria itu, apa dia bermaksud membawa Fenrir ke tempat lain dengan paksa? Dan, apa maksud 'lokasi yang ditentukan' itu?...sudah kuduga, mungkin dia merencanakan hal buruk?

Tidak, dia pasti mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini di tempat lain. Dia pasti sudah memilih tempat tertentu sebelumnya.

Aku diberitahu oleh Sensei kalau Vali mampu memakai kekuatan Iblisnya sebagai pengganti rentang nyawanya untuk memakai Juggernaut Drive untuk jangka waktu singkat...Tapi aku juga diberitahu kalau dia tak bisa memakainya dengan sempurna. Lebih tepatnya hanya ada garis tipis diantara lepas kendali, dan mungkin ada bahaya kalau itu akan mengurangi rentang nyawanya.

-Kemudian, aku mendengar teriakan.

"Akeno!"

Teriakan Buchou! Saat aku melihat, aku menyaksikan Akeno-san yang hendak digigit oleh Fenrir anak!

-Takkan kubiarkan kau!

Takkan kubiarkan Akeno-san dibunuh olehmu! Onee-sama yang sangat kusayangi! Dia adalah senior pentingku!

Aku memandang Loki sekali, kemudian menyalakan api di booster punggungku pada output maksimum! Aku juga membentangkan sayap Nagaku sangat lebar dan berakselerasi ke depan!

[JET!]

Suara di berlian juga menggema saat aku mencoba menutup jarak.—Namun aku takkan sempat! Tidak, aku pasti akan bisa melakukannya!

"Kau penuh dengan celah!"

Loki mencoba menembakkan sihirnya dari belakangku—

GOOOOOOOOOOON!

Namun dari atas langit, bola api dan cahaya sihir berjatuhan pada Loki!

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

"Dia benar!"

Paman Tannin dan Rossweisse-san melindungiku! Terima kasih, Paman dan kakak Valkyrie! Saat aku melihat, hanya tinggal satu Mirdgarrdsormr produksi massal yang tersisa!

Paman dan Rossweisse-san nampak sangat bersemangat! Mereka telah berhasil melenyapkan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal hanya dengan mereka berdua! Aku tak punya waktu untuk terkejut, karena saat ini insiden terburuk hampir terjadi di hadapan mataku!

Sial! Itu adalah momen saat taring Fenrir anak hendak mengoyak Akeno-san!

ZASHU!

Suara keras taring yang mengoyak daging! Seorang yang ditembus oleh taring Fenrir anak adalah –Barakiel-san!

Punggung Barakiel-san tertembus oleh taring Fenrir anak sembari melindungi Akeno-san.

"Gough!"

Darah...darah yang sangat banyak muncrat dari mulutnya. Banyak darah keluar dari luka lukanya.

"...Kenapa?"

"...Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu juga."

Akeno-san memasang ekspresi dimana dia tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Ora!"

DON!

Aku memukul Fenrir anak dengan tinju dari samping! Barakiel-san dilepaskan bersama dengan itu, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Asia!"

Aku memanggil Asia yang berada di dekat sini. Asia menciptakan aura hijau di tempatnya, dan dia menembakkan aura itu pada Barakiel-san!

Diselimuti oleh aura hijau cerah, luka luka Barakiel-san mulai sembuh secara perlahan.

...Pendarahannya seharusnya berhenti. Tapi, akan sulit baginya untuk segera kembali ke medan tempur. Dia mungkin kehilangan stamina sebanyak darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Banyak sekali darah yang tumpah saat taring dicerabut dari tubuhnya.

"...Aku...Aku!"

Akeno-san menjadi sangat panik.

"...Bertahanlah, Akeno. Pertarungan masih belum selesai."

Ujar Barakiel-san.

...Akeno-san. Tolong jangan menangis. Tak apa apa. Aku akan melindungimu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang aku ingin konfirmasi. Apa Akeno-san benar benar membenci Ayahnya?

Aku hanya ingin mengetahui itu.

Aku memakai Bilingual pada payudara Akeno-san dengan tenang. Dengan ini, payudara Akeno-san akan mengungkapkan rahasianya hanya kepadaku.

Hei, Oppai Akeno-san. Beritahu aku. Apa Akeno-san benar benar dendam pada Barakiel-san?

[...]

Payudara Akeno-san tak mau menjawabku. Jangan jangan itu tak bekerja? Atau dia dalam kondisi shock sampai payudaranya bahkan tak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia sedang pikirkan?

Kemudian oppainya berbicara dengan tenang.

[Aku bukan Oppai Himejima Akeno.—Aku adalah Seirei dari Oppai.]

...

...Eh?

"...Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku menunjuk payudara Akeno-san, dan mengeluarkan suara terkejut.

Tubuh Akeno-san dan Barakiel-san berguncang dengan keras oleh teriakan tiba tibaku.

[Mohon tenanglah. Aku memakai oppai gadis ini sebagai medium untuk berbicara denganmu.]

Payudara Akeno-san mulai mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh lagi!

E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

Apa ini!? Apa apaan ini sebenarnya!?

"Lebih dari itu! Siapa kau!"

[Aku adalah seirei yang melayani Chichigami-sama.—Dewa yang menguasai setiap oppai. Hasrat membaramu terhadap oppai telah memanggilku kemari.]

Mustahil! Jadi Bilingualku tersambung ke saluran berbeda!?

Itu absurd! Bisakah hal segila itu terjadi!?

"Pa...Paman!"

Paman Tannin yang sedang bertarung melawan Loki! Kupikir aku harus bertanya pada mantan Dragon-King di saat seperti ini!

"Apa! Apa sesuatu terjadi lagi!? Payudara lagi!?"

Sepanjang pertarungannya, dia meluangkan waktu untuk melihat ke arahku setelah mendengar suara panikku.

"Dari mitologi Dewa mana Chichigami-sama berasal!?"

Sepertinya paman Tannin tak bisa menutup rahang terbukanya oleh pertanyaanku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat aku melihat sekeliling, baik kawan dan lawan menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan melihat padaku.

Setelah jeda, paman berteriak pada Buchou!

"...! Rias-Ojoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu! Bisakah kau sembuhkan kepala bocah itu!? Dia kritis!"

Tidak! Kau salah, paman! Aku normal! Sudah kukatakan, aku normal!

"Ise! Bertahanlah! Itu hanya halusinasi mata! Aah, kenapa bisa begini!? Taring beracun Fenrir telah mencapai pikiran Sekiryuutei!"

Buchou juga salah paham kalau otakku sudah rusak! Lebih dari itu, aku belum terpengaruh oleh taring beracun Fenrir!

SPARKLE!

Aku menerima cahaya penyembuhan dari Asia ke kepalaku. Terima kasih Asia. Tidak, itu bukan masalah.

"Kalian salah paham! Oppai Akeno-san jelas jelas berkata kalau dia adalah seirei oppai!"

Aku mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka, namun kali ini Barakiel-san mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau...! Kau bilang putriku adalah hal absurd seperti itu...!? Sialan kau, Oppai Dragon...!"

-Dia kesal!

Dan terdapat raikou (halilintar suci) mengalir sepanjang tubuhnyaaaaaa!

SPARKLE!

Lagi, aku menerima cahaya penyembuhan ke kepalaku. Terima kasih, Asia. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!

[T-Tidak semuanya, dengarkan aku. Aku jelas jelas bisa mendengar suara yang dinamakan seirei oppai itu juga...aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dari Dunia yang tak kuketahui. Itu memang hasil yang disayangkan, namun sepertinya pria ini menarik pembawa pesan Dewa dari Dunia lain.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu sehingga semua orang bisa mendukung pernyataanku! Aaaaaah! Yang kalian perlukan adalah partner yang bisa diandalkan!

"Mustahil!"

"Tak mungkin!"

"Ddraig juga sudah rusak!"

Ini tidak bagus! Bukan aku saja, namun semua orang juga tak mau mempercayai Ddraig!

[Uoooooooon! Tak seorangpun mempercayai kata kata Oppai Dragon! Ini bukan salahku! Ini salah partnerku, partnerkuuuuuuuu!]

Ddraig menangis keras! Belakangan ini, aku jadi sering membuatmu menangis...maaf.

SPARKLE!

Kali ini cahaya penyembuhan mengenai berlian di armorku!

Asia-chan! Aku sudah sembuh sempurna! HP MAX! Apa ini tidak cukup!? Apa aku masih nampak harus disembuhkan!?

"Hei, Switch Princess! Maju dan 'dipencet' sana! Yang dia perlukan sekarang adalah oppaimu, kan!?"

Bikou mengatakan hal itu pada Buchou.

"...A-Apa iya?"

Haaaaaaaaaaah!? Kupikir dia akan memprotes Bikou, namun Buchou justru terbujuk oleh dia!?

[Tolong dengarkan baik baik, Chichiryuutei.]

Payudara Akeno-san mulai berbicara padaku sekali lagi!

Lebih dari itu, siapa yang kau panggil Chichiryuutei!? Sial! Bagaimana bisa kau juga mengetahui nama itu!?

[Dengarkanlah pikiran sejati dari miko (rahib wanita) ini dan panggillah kekuatan Chichigami-sama kemari.]

Aku tak paham sama sekali, tapi apa itu sesuatu yang hebat?

[Chichigami-sama itu sangat pengampun dan memberi perlindungan dewata bagi mereka yang mencari oppai.]

...Aku tak paham. Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal! Ta-Tapi memang benar kalau aku ingin mengetahui perasaan sejati Akeno-san!

Ka-Kalau begitu, seirei-san. Bisakah kau membuatnya sehingga hanya aku, Akeno-san, dan Barakiel-san mengetahui perasaan sejatinya?

[Tak masalah.—Maka dengarkanlah perasaan sejati gadis ini.]

Saat aku menutup mataku, pemandangan tertentu ditampakkan dalam pikiranku.

Aku mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis kecil.

[-Kemana kamu pergi ~. Higo ~Dimana Higo.]

Di kebun di rumah satu lantai kecil, terdapat seorang gadis tengah bermain maritsuki (permainan bola tradisional Jepang).

[Akeno, dimana kamu?]

Seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Akeno-san, memanggil si gadis kecil. Akeno-san.

[Kaa-sama (Ibu)!]

Akeno-san dipanggil oleh wanita itu, ibunya, dan berlari untuk memeluknya.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam mengkilap dan sepertinya Ibu yang baik hati. Dia cantik, namun terasa seolah hendak lenyap.

[Kaa-sama (Ibu). Kapan Tou-sama (Ayah) akan kembali hari ini?]

[Ara, Akeno. Akankah kamu pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Tou-sama mu?]

Akeno-san menunjukkan senyum yang sangat bahagia pada pertanyaan Ibunya.

[Kalau dia pulang lebih awal, kita akan pergi berbelanja bersama naik bus!]

Aku kesepian.

-!

Barusan...adalah suara Akeno-san.

Adegan berubah, kali ini Barakiel-san dan Akeno-san kecil tengah mandi bersama.

[Aku tak membenci sayap Tou-sama (Ayah). Itu hitam, namun berkilau dan sama seperti Akeno (rambutku)!]

[Begitu. Terima kasih, Akeno.]

Akan sangat bahagia, kalau Tou-sama (Ayah) selalu bersamaku.

Di beranda rumah, rambut Akeno-san kecil sedang dikepang.

[Hei, Kaa-sama (Ibu). Apa Tou-sama (Ayah) menyayangi Akeno (aku)?]

[Ya, tentu saja dia menyayangimu.]

Ibunya tersenyum sembari mengepang rambutnya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa menemui Tou-sama (Ayah) sesekali.

Kemudian adegan berubah secara dramatis.

Di dalam kamar yang acak acakan. Tansu (lemari penyimpanan Jepang) tergeletak di lantai, dan disana terdapat lubang besar di lantai tatami. Meja nampak terbaik, dan hidangan untuk makan malam berceceran dimana mana.

Semuanya dalam kamar nampak sangat kacau.

[Aku akan membuatmu menyerahkan anak itu. Dia adalah anak dari Malaikat Hitam yang dibenci.]

Beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah jutsusha (praktisi) tengah mengelilingi Akeno-san dan Ibunya.

[Takkan kuserahkan anak ini! Anak ini adalah putri berhargaku! Dan juga putri berharga dan tercinta dari orang itu! Takkan pernah! Takkan mungkin kuserahkan dia!]

Ibu Akeno-san berteriak seolah dia melindungi Akeno-san.

[...Sepertinya kau juga dikelabui oleh Malaikat Hitam itu. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat.]

Jutsusha (praktisi) mencabut katana, dan menebas tubuhnya...

[Kaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Yang muncul berikutnya adalah Barakiel-san yang tertutupi oleh darah.

Dia membunuh seluruh jutsusha (praktisi) dan tubuhnya basah oleh darah.

[Kaa-sama! Tidaaaaaak! Kaa-samaaaaaaa!]

Akeno-san tengah...mengguncang tubuh Ibunya yang sudah meninggal, dan menangis sangat keras.

[...Shuri...]

Barakiel-san mencoba menyentuh istrinya dengan tangannya yang gemetar...

[Jangan sentuh dia!]

Akeno-san kecil menyibakkan tangan Ayahnya dalam kemarahan.

[Kenapa!? Kenapa kau tak bersama dengan Kaa-sama!? kami selalu, selalu menunggu Tou-sama! kalau Tou-sama berada disini, maka Kaa-sama tak mungkin mati!]

[...]

[Orang orang itu mengatakan ini! Bahwa Tou-sama adalah Malaikat hitam, dan bahwa kau adalah jahat! Mereka berkata kalau Malaikat hitam adalah orang orang jahat! Mereka bilang aku anak jahat karena aku juga punya sayap hitam! Kalau Tou-sama dan aku tak mempunyai sayap hitam, maka Kaa-sama tak akan mati! Benci! Aku benci itu! Aku benci sayap hitam ini! Aku membencimu! Aku benci semua orang! Aku benci mereka!]

Aku tahu kalau itu bukan kesalahan Tou-sama. Tapi...kalau aku tak berpikir seperti itu, maka pikiranku tak akan bertahan...Itu karena aku...lemah...aku kesepian...dan aku hanya ingin hidup dengan hanya kami bertiga saja...

Aku kemudian mendengar suara Ibu Akeno-san di dalam pikiranku.

[Akeno.]

Itu suara yang sangat lembut.

[Apapun yang terjadi, tolong percayalah pada Tou-samamu. Tou-samamu mungkin sudah melukai banyak orang sampai saat ini.—Namun...]

Ini mungkin hanya halusinasi. Namun mataku jelas jelas bisa melihatnya.

-Bahwa Ibu Akeno-san tengah memeluk lembut Akeno-san dan Barakiel-san.

[Adalah benar kalau dia mencintai Akeno dan aku. Karena itu Akeno, mohon cintai dia juga.]

Saat aku kembali pada kesadaranku, Akeno-san di sampingku tengah—mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras.

"Kaa-sama...! Aku...aku ingin menemui Tou-sama lebih sering lagi! Aku ingin Tou-sama membelai kepalaku lagi! Aku ingin bermain lagi bersama Tou-sama! Tou-sama...Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama...Aku ingin hidup bersama lagi dengan hanya kita bertiga...!"

Itulah perasaan sejati Akeno-san yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

Adegan dari sebelumnya itu hanya ditunjukkan padaku, Akeno-san, dan Barakiel-san.

Barakiel-san yang tengah terbaring mengatakannya setelah mendengar pengakuan Akeno-san.

"Shuri...dan dirimu...tiada hari dimana aku akan melupakan kalian berdua."

Dia menjangkau Akeno-san dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Akeno-san menerima tangannya.

[...Tou-sama.]

Kemudian itu terjadi.

SPAAAAAAARKLE!

Semua berlian di Boosted Gear ScaleMail bersinar, dan kemudian Mjölnir mulai memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan!

...Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat! Apa ini...

[Chichiryuutei. Bisakah kau mendengarku, Chichiryuutei?]

Aku kemudian mendengar suara seirei dari oppai Akeno-san.

[Kau menyelamatkan perasaan gadis ini, dan oppai gadis ini. Sekaranglah saatnya aku memberimu perlindungan dewata dari Chichigami-sama...]

GOOOOOOOOON!

Aura menyembur keluar dari setiap bagian armorku.

[Oppai Dragon. Dengarkan baik baik. Kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Chichigami-sama hanya bisa digunakan satu kali.]

Yang pasti, asal mereka memberiku kekuatan, maka tak ada lagi yang perlu aku minta!

Degup yang bisa kurasakan dari Mjölnir tidaklah normal. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang jauh melampaui kekuatanku dan Vali!

[Aku bisa merasakan degup kekuatan kelas-Dewa yang tak kukenali. Chichigami...dari Dunia lain? Sekiryuutei dari area ini benar benar penuh akan misteri.]

Loki mengatakan itu dan mengangkat jubahnya, dan dia sekali lagi menyebarkan bayangannya! Dari sana...sekelompok Midgardsormr yang lain keluar! Masih ada beberapa yang tersisa!? Dan kali ini, jumlah mereka ada lima!?

Ini benar benar pertarungan sengit! Ini tak ada habisnya! Aku tak pernah menduga kalau akan sesulit ini untuk bertarung dengan satu Dewa dan para dedengkotnya! Kemunculan Fenrir anak secara berturut turut dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal! Air mata Phoenix dan penyembuhan Asia tak akan bertahan kalau terus begini!

Kemudian itu terjadi. Aku tengah kebingungan namun sebuah warna hitam muncul di depanku.

BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Benda seperti api hitam muncul dari tanah, ia berputar, dan menutupi Loki, kedua Fenrir anak, dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal!

...Ka-Kali ini apa lagi!? Apa itu shirigami (Dewa Bokong)?

"-! Aura hitam kelam ini!? Apa itu 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?"

Paman Tannin berteriak seperti itu.

Vritra!? Itu Saji! Kalau dipikir pikir, itu sangat mirip dengan aura Saji. Namun, pria itu tak memiliki api seperti ini.

Lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dari tanah. Dari pusatnya, api hitam terbentuk menjadi seekor Naga.

[Hyodou Iseei-kun. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku Wakil Gubernur Grigori, Shemhaza.]

-!

Aku mendengar suara yang tak kukenal dari mikrofon di telingaku untuk darurat. Oh, dia orang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Azazel-sensei.

"Ah, hello. Seorang yang mengirim Naga hitam besar itu adalah anda, Shemhazai-san?"

[Ya. Aku diberitahu oleh Azazel kalau aku harus mengirim Saji-kun ke lokasi itu setelah latihan Saji-kun selesai.]

"Jadi itu memang Saji!?"

Astaga, dia seperti Naga api. Dia berwarna hitam kelam. Dia seperti api hitam berbentuk Naga. Jadi itu Vritra.

[Ya, sepertinya Azazel membuat sedikit salah perhitungan. Kami memulai latihannya, tapi dia berakhir dalam kondisi seperti itu. Waktunya sudah habis, jadi kami harus mengirimnya dalam kondisi itu. Yah, sepertinya dia bisa membedakan antara kawan dan lawan.]

Dan anda tak keberatan dengan itu!? Hmm. Para Malaikat Jatuh benar benar nekat.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

[Kami memasang setiap Sacred Gear tipe-Vritra padanya...]

Kalian melakukan hal seceroboh itu...

Aku hanya membuat senyum terpaksa saat Wakil Gubernur-san melanjutkan.

[Saat Vritra dilenyapkan dan kemudian disegel ke dalam Sacred Gear, rohnya terbagi menjadi banyak lapisan. Karena hal itulah, ada banyak pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Vritra. Namun kalau kalian mengelompokkan mereka, ada empat tipe antara lain [Absorption Line], [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field], dan [Shadow Prison]. Semua Sacred Gear ini tersembunyi pada tiap tiap pemilik dengan sejumlah perbedaan. Dan organisasi kami, Grigori, mengamankan semua itu dan memasukkan semua Sacred Gear tipe Vritra yang kami miliki kepada Saji-kun. dengan melakukan kontak denganmu yang berdampak pada munculnya kesadaran Vritra, Azazel memprediksi kalau semua Sacred Gear tipe Vritra mungkin bisa menjadi satu.]

Begitu, karena itulah Sensei membawa Saji bersamanya.

[Sebagai hasilnya, semua Sacred Gear bergabung dan kesadaran Vritra pulih.—Namun sepertinya dia menjadi lepas kendali karena baru saja bangkit. Namun nampaknya kesadaran Saji-kun masih ada, sehingga dia pasti bisa merespon kalau kau mengajaknya bicara melalui Ddraig. Jadi kuserahkan sisanya padamu. Akankah kamu mampu melakukannya?]

"...Ya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menghentikan Saji dengan paksa."

Saji...api hita Vritra menyelimuti Loki, kedua Fenrir anak, dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal, dan menyegel gerakan mereka. Api bergerak seolah ia memiliki pikirannya sendiri, dan seolah olah terdapat ular tengah membelit mereka.

"Ku! Api apa ini!? Aku tak bisa bergerak!...Ngggh! kekuatanku dikuras secara perlahan!? I-Inikah kekuatan dari Naga Hitam!? Aku pernah mendengar Dragon-King semacam itu, tapi jangan jangan ini dia!?"

Sepertinya Loki tengah panik. Fenrir anak dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal tengah menggila di dalam api namun nampaknya mereka tak akan bisa kabur.

[Vritra memiliki lebih banyak kemampuan spesial ketimbang serangan langsung. Kekuatannya mungkin yang terlemah diantara para Dragon King, namun dari segi jumlah dan variasi teknik dia adalah yang terbaik diantara para Dragon King!]

"...Itu hebat. Umm, Wakil Gubernur. Kalau ada Sacred Gear tipe Vritra yang lain, tak bisakah anda memproduksi massal mereka dengan metode yang sama?"

[Kemungkinan hanya akan mendapat hasil nol. Sejak awal, menambahkan Sacred Gear adalah tindakan berbahaya, dan kau bisa mati kalau terjadi kesalahan. Namun untuk hal ini, karena kamu dan Saji-kun adalah teman, dan karena kalian berdua saling memahami, jiwa Vritra berhasil bangkit dengan ajaib. Namun akan sulit bagi fenomena yang sama untuk terjadi dengan cara yang sama. Ngomong ngomong, biarpun kekuatan baru ditambahkan evil piece di dalamnya tak akan berubah. Basis utama disini tetaplah [Absorption Line]. Stat dasar tubuhnya tak akan banyak berubah juga.]

Jadi begitu rupanya. Kekuatan Vritra, dia benar benar mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang merepotkan!

[Kesampingkan itu, Saji-kun tak akan bisa mempertahankan kekuatan itu dalam jangka panjang. Kalahkanlah musuh selagi mereka tersegel!]

"Paham!"

Ya! Mari selesaikan ini!

Aku memegang Mjölnir di tanganku, dan mengubahnya menjadi martil raksasa! Terasa ringan! Begitu, mereka bilang benda ini sebenarnya seringan bulu! Jadi ini maksud mereka!

"Buchou! Bikou! Fenrir anak tak bisa bergerak karena api itu! Mari habisi mereka sekaligus!"

Oleh kata kataku pada mereka berdua...tidak, semua orang setuju, dan mereka mulai melanjutkan serangan mereka pada Fenrir anak dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal!

"Aku akan kalahkan semua musuh Odin-sama!"

Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir disekitar tubuhnya dan melepaskan serangan sihir secara acak!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ia mengenai Fenrir anak dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang tak bisa bergerak, dan memberi mereka kerusakan fatal!

Begitu! Karena kekuatan Saji, kekuatan mereka dikuras dan menjadi lemah secara perlahan!

[Saji, bisakah kau mendengarku?]

Memakai Sacred Gear, aku mencoba menghubungi Saji yang telah menjadi Naga api hitam.

[...Uu.]

Oh! Aku mendapatkan respon!

[Saji! Ini aku, Ise.]

[Hyo...Hyodou...? Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang...? Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi tubuhku terasa panas seolah mau terbakar...]

[...Pertahankan kesadaranmu! Kau datang secara keren, jadi penuhilah peranmu sampai selesai dan jatuhkan lawan!]

[...Aku harus apa?]

[Apa yang bisa kau lihat disekitarmu?]

[...Di dalam api hitam, aku bisa melihat serigala raksasa, dan Naga besar langsing panjang...]

[Teruslah tahan mereka seperti itu. kupikir tak akan apa apa kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Yang jelas, berpikirlah secara kuat! Juga, bisakah kau melihat musuh berbentuk manusia?]

[...Ketemu dia...aku bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir misterius darinya. Dan dia mencoba menyingkirkan api dengan itu...]

[Pria itu adalah bossnya! Jangan biarkan dia menghapusnya! Berpikirlah dengan kuat, dan teruslah mengekangnya! Akan kulakukan sisanya! Aku akan selesaikan ini!]

Aku memegang martil erat erat.

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

Kali ini, halilintar mengalir sepanjang martil. Tak akan lolos! Aku akan menjatuhkan mereka dengan semua yang kumiliki!

[JET!]

Aku menyalakan booster di punggungku dengan output maksimum, dan aku juga membentangkan sayap Naga dengan lebar dan menyerbu ke depan! Hanya ada satu target!

-Dewa Jahat Loki!

Loki menembakkan serangan sihir dari tangannya! Aku takkan bisa menghindarinya sekarang! Aku ingin memakai martil ini sebagai perisai, namun kalau kekuatan ini menghilang maka takkan ada lagi yang tersisa!

BASHUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Aku menerima serangan Loki secara langsung!...Itu sakit! Dengan itu armorku remuk dengan keras! Serangan itu bahkan menjangkau tubuh di bawah armorku! Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa di dada, perut, paha, dan kaki!

BASHUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Kali ini, salah satunya menghantam helmku! Helmku juga hancur, dan kepalaku terekspos! Oke, aku tak akan berhenti hanya karena aku punya pandangan lebih baik! Aku juga menyadari kalau kepalaku berdarah!

Aku tak punya waktu untuk membentuk armor baru atau memulihkan luka lukaku! Aku akan terus menyerbu ke depan seperti ini!

BOOOON!

-!

Loki menembus perisai api Saji! Sial! Dia tetaplah Dewa biarpun dia busuk!

"Kau pikir kau bisa terus menahan Loki ini dengan hal semacam itu!?"

Loki terbang tinggi ke angkasa! Dia mencoba melarikan diri!

"Berhenti disana!"

Loki tertawa padaku yang memanggilnya untuk berhenti.

"Sekiryuutei huh. Tapi itu sia sia saja. Aku akan mundur untuk sekarang. Fuhahahahaha! Namun, aku akan muncul lagi untuk membuat kekacauan—"

PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!

Raikou (Halilintar suci) berkilat, dan satu yang berukuran besar menghantam Loki!

Saat aku menoleh...Akeno-san dan Barakiel-san tengah bergandengan tangan.—Mereka berdua membentangkan sayap hitam mereka.

...Haha. Hebat! Serangan raikou (halilintar suci) dari Ayah dan putrinya!

"A...Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Loki terjatuh dengan asap mengepul dari tubuhnya! Sepertinya dia tak mendapat luka berat, namun itu berhasil untuk menghentikan gerakannya!

GOOOOOOOOOOON!

Api hitam menyelimuti Loki sekali lagi! Saji! Waktu yang tepat!

"Mustahil! Itu perisai api yang seharusnya sudah bisa kulepaskan!"

Loki terkejut, namun Saji memiliki niat baja yang sama kuatnya denganku! Jadi dia tak akan menyerah semudah itu!

[...Lakukanlah, Hyodou!]

Ya, serahkan padaku, Saji! Aku mengunci targetku, dan menyerbu ke arahnya!

Aku kemudian mengangkat martil tinggi tinggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mjölnir gayakuuuuuuuuu!"

DON!

Kepala martil raksasa menghantam seluruh tubuh Loki dengan keras!

"Sekaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Lakukanlah, Ddraig!"

[Oke!]

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Transfer!]

Aku mentransfer kekuatan yang aku tingkatkan sampai maksimum kepada Mjölnir!

Kemudian...halilintar dalam jumlah luar biasa tercipta dari martil!

DOGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!

Serangan super spesial memangsa Loki!

Tubuh Loki...mengepulkan banyak asap. Tubuhnya sudah hancur lebur.

Loki yang sudah compang camping jatuh ke tanah.

"...Alasan kenapa Dewa yang tercatat dalam Injil meninggalkan fenomena bernama Balance Breaker...dan senjata bernama Longinus yang bisa membunuh Dewa tanpa menyingkirkan mereka...Apa dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi...? Kenapa dia meninggalkan manusia metode untuk membunuh Dewa...?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, nampaknya dia benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Di saat yang sama, Fenrir anak dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal sudah dikalahkan.

[Chichiryuutei. Itu sangat luar biasa. Aku menantikan bertemu denganmu lagi.]

Ah, suara seirei oppai semakin menjauh. Berarti perannya sudah selesai? Tidak, sejak awal memangnya apa peran dia?

...Aku...aku mulai menemui banyak hal hal tak diketahui...aku ingin tumbuh lebih kuat dengan caraku sendiri, namun hal hal aneh seperti ini terus bermunculan jadi tolong jangan datang lagi!

Aku mengatakan itu kuat kuat dalam diriku sendiri pada Dewa Payudara yang ternyata adalah Dewa dari Dunia lain.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Yo, Saji."

Aku membangunkan temanku yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di tengah tengah medan tempur.

Dia sudah kembali ke penampilannya semula dari mode Naga-Hitam.

"Naa...apa itu kau Hyodou? Apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan?"

Dia sudah memulihkan kesadarannya, namun nampaknya tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Aku memanggil Asia, dan meminta dia untuk menyembuhkan Saji.

Saji mengangkat tubuh atasnya, dan aku kemudian berkata padanya.

"Sudah berakhir. Banyak hal terjadi, tapi kita sudah menang."

Saji tersenyum pada jawabanku.

"...Begitu. Kesadaranku agak kabur pada waktu itu...Tapi, aku mendengar suaramu. Aku sangat senang. Selagi aku tengah kesakitan seolah tubuhku terbakar, suaramu datang padaku. Itu memberiku dukungan moral yang kuat."

"Hahahaha, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi itu akan sulit kalau kamu lepas kendali seperti itu."

"Apa kau serius? Apa aku menggila?"

"Ya, kira kira begitu. Tapi berkat itu kita bisa menang. Kau adalah support yang hebat."

Mendengar itu, Saji nampak lega sekarang.

"...Berarti tak lagi masalah. Namun—"

Saji kemudian melihat sekeliling medan tempur. Tempat ini sudah hancur lebur. Ada beberapa kawah di tanah dan tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Ini terlihat seperti lokasi pasca perang.

Para anggota yang lain tengah bergembira karena kemenangan kami. Xenovia dan Irina kelelahan dan sedang duduk di tanah.

Anggota tim Vali tak kelihatan dimana mana. Mereka telah kabur sebelum kamu menyadarinya. Mereka benar benar ahli dalam lenyap tanpa jejak. Vali juga tak kembali setelah itu...Apa dia menang? Aku tak berpikir kalau dia sudah mati...

Kekuatan Loki telah disegel oleh Rossweisse-san yang memakai banyak segel sihir Norse padanya setelah dia tertangkap.

Martil bernama Mjölnir memiliki kekuatan hebat biarpun itu hanya replika. Tapi itu juga karena aku menggandakan kekuatannya, namun aku mampu mengalahkan seorang Dewa dengan itu.

"Kau sudah menjalani pertarungan seperti ini beberapa kali, kan? hal hal seperti Dewa, Maou, dan dua Naga Langit dan semacamnya."

Saji mengatakan itu seolah mengagumiku.

"Yah, banyak hal terjadi dalam kelompok kami. Orang orang berkata kalau mungkin kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang memanggil mereka, namun aku hampir mati beberapa kali. Ya ampun..."

Dipikir pikir lagi, aku terus melewati hal hal seperti ini sejak aku menjadi Iblis. Bukankah aku semakin sering menghadapi makhluk makhluk legendaris? Aku tak akan selamat meski punya banyak nyawa kalau terus begini...

"Itulah alasan kenapa kau sangat hebat. Aku sangat ketakutan sebelum melakukan latihan sampai tubuhku gemetaran. Aku benar benar ingin pulang. Tapi, kalau aku kabur aku tak akan bisa menghadap Kaichou dan yang lainnya..."

"Aku juga dalam situasi sama denganmu. Aku takut tak bisa melanjutkan.—Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Sepertinya jalanku menjadi Raja-Harem itu sangat sulit, jadi aku harus mematahkan setiap rintangan yang menghalangiku. Untuk melakukan itu, aku harus menguasai kekuatan Sekiryuutei dan tipe kekuatan yang lain dan menjadikannya kekuatanku sendiri.—Ada banyak hal yang ingin kujadikan realita dan banyak hal yang ingin kulindungi. Aku harus terus berjalan ke depan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"...Aku bukan tandinganmu. Biarpun kamu sukebe (orang cabul)."

"Sembuh!"

Asia tersenyum. Sepertinya Saji sudah sembuh.

"Asia, bisakah kamu merawat luka luka yang lainnya juga? Aku belakangan saja."

"...Ya, aku paham. Tapi tolong jangan paksakan dirimu dan istirahatlah."

Oleh kata kataku, Asia berjalan ke arah rekan rekannya.

"Ise."

Suara Buchou yang memanggilku. Buchou tengah melihat arah dimana Akeno-san berada.

Ah. Akeno-san tengah mencoba membuat Barakiel-san berdiri. Luka lukanya sudah sembuh dengan kekuatan Asia, namun kupikir dia telah menghabiskan faktor yang lain. Dia menumpahkan banyak darah sebelumnya.

Akeno-san tak akan bisa menyokong laki laki dengan tubuh besar seorang diri.

Entah kenapa aku paham apa maksud Buchou. Aku paham, Buchou!

Aku mendekati Akeno-san dan Barakiel-san.

Aku meletakkan tangan Barakiel-san di bahuku tanpa berucap.

"...Chichi...bukan. Hyodou Issei."

Barakiel-san terlihat kaget. Mungkin dia tak menduga aku akan membantunya.

...Kau mencoba memanggilku Chichiryuutei barusan, kan!? Yah, aku tak keberatan sih.

"Aku tak memakan payudara."

Aku mengatakannya sembari tersenyum.

"Y-Ya, kau benar."

Sepertinya dia nampak malu. Jadi Barakiel-san bahkan bisa memasang wajah seperti itu, huh.

"Pu...Putriku.—Apa kau menyukai Akeno?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Kupikir dia gadis yang ramah dan bisa diandalkan."

Aku membalas seperti itu dengan cepat. Apa hanya aku atau Barakiel-san nampak senang setelah mendengar itu?

Akeno-san yang sedang menyokong Barakiel-san wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Hmm...Ahaha...bahkan aku akan menjadi malu kalau kamu bereaksi seperti itu.

"...Aku paham."

Barakiel-san nampaknya puas. Kemudian kami mengirimnya pada rekan rekannya yang tengah menanti di tempat lain sebagai penjaga belakang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Baiklah, Hyodou Issei. Kau masih bisa bergerak, kan? kita harus memperbaiki kerusakan medan tempur ini. Kita akan memulihkan daratan ini."

Didesak oleh paman Tannin, aku juga dipaksa untuk membantunya.

Setelah ini, aku dibuat bekerja memperbaiki lubang yang Vali ciptakan, jadi aku bekerja sampai pagi.

Brengsek! Vali kau idiooooooooooooot! Kemana kau pergi!?


	25. Chapter 25

"Jadi itu Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou huh. Kita juga mengkonfirmasi Vritra dan Pedang Suci Iblis. Vritra dalam kondisi tak stabil, namun ia bergerak menuju jalur baru. Pedang Suci Iblis adalah sebuah hal ireguler seperti informasi yang kita miliki katakan."

"Tindakan kita benar untuk datang dan mengobservasi mereka. Sepertinya teori tim teknologikal akan mampu mendapatkan bukti positif.—bahwa persentase para pemilik Sacred Gear yang pernah terlibat dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou akan mengalami kebangkitan ireguler pada level yang berbeda."

"Teknologi Grigori juga ancaman.—Jadi sudahkah kau menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan [Juggernaut Drive]?"

"Kupikir kita bisa menghadapinya dengan Sacred Gear yang meningkatkan angka konsumsinya. Kita tak memiliki kekuatan Iblis dan kalau itu mengkonsumsi sisa usai mereka maka kita akan mengincar poin itu. Masalahnya adalah Sekiryuutei. Sepertinya dia mencoba tumbuh dengan cara yang aneh. Mungkin dia mencoba menyelam jauh ke dalam kesadaran Longinus. Hakuryuukou juga masalah besar dalam hal itu."

"...—Aku mendapat panggilan dari Cao Cao barusan. Hmm, oh ini kan..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah itu..."

"Ya, Pemakan Naga sudah ditemukan.—Dengan ini 'ketidakbatasan' akan berakhir."

"Juggernaut Drive yang lama tak aku gunakan sudah menghajar tubuhku jadi itu sangat berbahaya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengurangi waktu aku harus memakainya. Kalau terus begini aku takkan bertahan lama.—Jadi, apa yang terjadi di pihakmu, Arthur?"

"Sepertinya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan dia memakai kekuatan Excalibur yang mengendalikan 'penguasaan'.—Pada Fenrir. Ia memiliki pembatas sehingga kekuatan Fenrir akan sangat menurun drastis...Tapi biarpun kau tertarik pada taringnya, kau sungguh punya selera aneh untuk mengambil monster berbahaya seperti itu ke dalam tim kita."

"Vali, kita menerima panggilan dari Cao Cao."

"Bikou, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Singkat kata "Kami akan bertindak sendiri. Dan jangan halangi kami". Itulah yang dia katakan."

"Cao Cao. Mari berharap sesuatu tak terjadi pada kita berdua. Meski kami tak akan menahan diri kalau kau mau datang pada kami."

"Tapi, aku tak pernah menduga kalau dia akan mendapat support Dewa dari dunia berbeda. Hyodou Issei, dia benar benar seseorang yang tak bisa kuprediksi dan dia betul betul menghiburku. Derajat pertumbuhannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi pada arah yang sama sekali berbeda."

"Fufu. Oppai Dragon huh. Dia seperti eksistensi yang seperti lelucon, namun dia sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan lelucon."

Ditempat lain

[Maaf karena aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini padamu melalui komunikasi, namun nampaknya keluargaku sudah diselamatkan olehmu lagi, Azazel.]

"Ya. Tapi tahukah kau Sirzechs, yang satu ini betul betul sulit."

[Tapi nampaknya 'Oppai Dragon' menjadi penyelamat lagi kali ini.]

"Astaga, dia dipenuhi oleh kekuatan kekuatan misterius, Ise itu. Apa apaan itu Chichigami!—Jadi apa tak apa apa? Tak memberitahu Ise tentang 'itu'?"

[Maksudmu 'Pembicaraan' mengenai promosinya kan?]

"Pembicaraan tentang kenaikan Ise, Kiba, dan Akeno, kan?"

[Ya. Serangan Kokabiel, serangan teroris sepanjang pertemuan negosiasi Tiga-Kekuatan Besar, teror yang berlangsung di pesta yang disponsori oleh kita, teror oleh golongan Maou-lama. Rias dan kelompoknya berhasil mengatasi semua itu. Pencapaian mereka cukup untuk mendapatkan promosi. Dan juga mencegah serangan Loki kali ini juga menjadi pencapaian besar. Anggap saja kalau promosi untuk mereka bertiga sudah dijamin.]

"Yah, pencapaian mereka berada di peringkat top diantara para Iblis yang terus hidup dalam damai sepanjang waktu ini. Khususnya Ise, yang merupakan Sekiryuutei dan orang populer di Dunia Bawah. Akeno adalah putri Barakiel. Kiba memiliki Pedang Suci Iblis yang ireguler. Mereka semua adalah Iblis hebat dan menjanjikan. Dari segi kekuatan mereka sudah sebanding dengan Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Namun..."

[Ya, benar sekali. Ini masih terlalu awal. Mengenai Ise-kun, dia baru menjadi Iblis selama setengah tahun. Kalau dia menerima promosi maka dia akan jadi bahan pembicaraan, dan dia akan menjadi target musuh. Dari segi mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan, lima tahun lagi...tidak, aku ingin dia menunggu setidaknya tiga tahun lagi. Namun opini publik dan masyarakat di Dunia Bawah terus memaksa agar mereka mendapatkan promosi.]

"Hahahaha, sepertinya Maou sedang menjalani masa masa sulit. Jadi bagaimana perasaan pribadimu mengenai hal ini?"

[Aku ingin dia mendapatkan promosi. Dia akan memiliki 'titel' tertentu jadi dia bisa membawa keluarga bersama dengan adik perempuanku dan para budaknya. Para Iblis tua sangat keras kepala tentang hal hal seperti itu. Tapi bukan saja dia masih muda namun ini terlalu dini. Aku masih ingin Ise-kun tetap sebagai 'Oppai Dragon' untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi.]

"Ya, kau benar soal itu. Mungkin perlu untuk mengawasinya sedikit lebih lama lagi.—Tapi aku berpikir kalau periode waktu itu akan sangat singkat, tahu?"

[Ya, aku tahu itu.]

"Ise. Dia akan mencoba membuat lebih banyak pencapaian sehingga dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi Raja Harem. Tapi biarpun dia mendapatkan promosi..."

[Ya, apa yang dia akan lakukan dari sana. Sekaranglah tempat dimana hal sejati sebagai Iblis dimulai.]

"Juga, mengenai golongan Pahlawan."

[Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?]

"Para pemilik Sacred Gear yang ditangkap hidup hidup dan berada dibawah investigasiku...mengalami kematian tak wajar."

[-! Mereka semua!?]

"Ya. Penyebabnya adalah ular Ophis."

[Jadi mereka meminumnya seperti dugaan kita.]

"Tidak, bukan itu. Para pemilik itu sendiri tak meminumnya.—Itu adalah tipe ular baru yang kau selimutkan disekitar Sacred Gear. Sepertinya itu menstimulasi Sacred Gear dengan kuat memakai ular ular baru itu. Kemungkinan, justru para pemilik itu dengan paksa mengeluarkan kekuatan potensial tersembunyi dari Sacred Gear. Ketimbang kekuatan serang, ia dilengkapi untuk menstimulasi faktor tak diketahui dari Balance Breaker yang masih memiliki banyak faktor tersembunyi di dalamnya. Itulah bagian paling rumit dan berbahaya darinya. Kalau berjalan salah maka Sacred Gear akan hancur. Mereka terus mengulangi eksperimen penuh paksaan itu. Aku mengecek sisa sisa dari ular, namun ia dibuat entah untuk berhenti bekerja kalau pemiliknya mati atau pemiliknya mencapai Balance Breaker. Hal seperti meningkatkan jumlah mereka yang bisa memakai Balance Breaker, termasuk kita itu adalah tindakan yang tak bisa kita tiru saat ini biarpun kita ingin."

[...Jadi itu adalah metode untuk meningkatkan jumlah mereka yang bisa mencapai Balance Breaker huh. kalau Sacred Gear memasuki mode 'meledak' dan hancur, maka pemiliknya akan mati. Yang pasti itu adalah metode dimana mereka tak keberatan kalau para pemilik mati kalau mereka tak bisa mencapai Balance Breaker.]

"Pasar obral dari Balance Breaker itu sangat seram, tapi hal yang paling harus kita waspadai adalah kelahiran Longinus Longinus baru."

[...Sepertinya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Tindakan untuk menghadapi Sacred Gear. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, musuh yang paling merepotkan adalah Sacred Gear dengan tipe kemampuan spesial yang bervariasi.]

"Kalau itu hanya tipe-kekuatan maka akan mudah untuk memecahkan masalah itu. Namun merepotkan karena ada banyak kemampuan yang bisa menyegel dan membunuh tipe-kekuatan. Sacred Gear itu menarik, namun mereka menyeramkan karena hal itu."

[-Hadiah perpisahan yang ditinggalkan oleh Tuhan. Sesuatu yang terus mendukung kita dari bayangan sampai saat ini dan sesuatu dengan kemampuan spesial itu datang dan menjadi rintangan bagi kita...]

Kembali keIse

"Ah, piknik sekolah sudah dekat."

Aku bermalas malasan di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan aku tengah menantikan piknik sekolah yang akan datang. Kakek tua menyelesaikan konferensinya dengan aman dan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan respon bagus. Aku mengembalikan martil pada kakek tua itu.

Vali...dia lenyap sambil membawa Fenrir bersamanya. Itu benar benar masalah besar, namun karena kami sudah menangkap Loki, keberadaan Fenrir akan segera diketahui dan cara untuk menghadapinya juga akan dibuat.

Namun si brengsek itu sudah mengincar Fenrir sepanjang waktu ini. Itu kesalahan kami karena tak menyadarinya, namun aku tak bisa memaafkan dia karena sudah memanfaatkan kami. Pria itu, apa yang hendak dia lakukan dengan Fenrir?

Sudah kuduga, aku tak akan pernah bisa memahami pria itu.

Sensei tak ada disini hari ini.

Dia bilang dia akan mengantar pulang Barakiel-san yang sudah menyelesaikan perannya. Kami juga berkata kalau kami akan ikut mengantarnya, tapi dia berkata "Aku saja sudah cukup".

"Ise-san, kita sangat sibuk belakangan ini, jadi kita harus berbelanja untuk piknik sekolah lain kali."

Asia mengatakan itu sembari melihat buku panduan untuk piknik sekolah.

"Asia, aku dengar kalau kita harus mengenakan pakaian dalam yang populer saat ini."

Xenovia mengatakan itu. Wajah Asia menjadi merah setelah mendengar itu.

"Su-Sungguh...?"

"Yup. Sepertinya saat kita pergi ke dalam pemandian dimana kita mandi bersama dengan semua orang, orang orang lain akan menertawai kita nanti kalau kita tak mengenakan pakaian dalam yang tepat. Aku juga tak punya pakaian dalam yang kelihatan manis. Mungkin lebih baik kita berbelanja bersama."

"Pi...Piknik sekolah ternyata sangat dalam."

Hmm. Ini pasti perbuatan Kiryuu. Yah, bagi para gadis hal baik dan buruk tentang celana dalam adalah sesuatu yang harus mereka cek baik baik. Menjadi gadis pasti sangat sulit!

"Putih yang terbaik! Kupikir itu adalah satu satunya pakaian dalam yang Tuhan dan Michael-sama akan katakan 'Ya'!"

Irina memasuki ruangan dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengenakan celana dalam kemenangan bersama dengan Asia."

"Eh! A-Aku juga?"

"Tidak, tidak! Warna iman adalah putih! Atau yang mempunyai tanda salib!"

Trio-Gereja tengah berargumen tentang pakaian dalam mereka...apa yang kalian lakukan?

Terasa damai sekali. Tak bisa kupercaya kalau kita menjalani pertarungan sebanyak itu.

Aku kemudian berpikir.

Semakin kuat kami jadinya, semakin aku menyadari kalau ada banyak musuh kuat di dunia ini. Dan entah kenapa mereka semua muncul di hadapan kami.

Bukannya aku ingin menjadi yang terkuat di dunia atau semacamnya. Tapi aku ingin menjadi [Pion] terkuat.

Meski kalau mereka menyerang kami, maka kupikir kami memerlukan kekuatan untuk mengenyahkan mereka. Itulah dasar dasar bagi kelompok untuk bekerja dan bertarung bersama...

Namun aku sendiri juga harus menjadi kuat. Aku ingin semakin mengejar kemungkinan dari Sekiryuutei yang Sensei telah prediksi. Jadi aku akan terus membujuk pikiran para senpai masa laluku yang masih tersisa di dalam Sacred Gear.

Hmm, mungkin aku harus mengembangkan teknik baru? Lain kali, setelah aku mendiskusikannya dengan Sensei, aku harus mencobanya dengan meminta Kiba dan Saji ikut dalam latihanku.

"Habislah aku!"

Saat aku melihat, wanita berambut perak...Rossweisse-san sedang menangis.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Kejam! Odin-sama sungguh kejam! Kenapa anda meninggalkan saya!?"

Yup. Dia ditinggalkan oleh si kakek tua begitu saja. Mungkin saat ini, si kakek tua baru menyadari kalau Rossweisse-san tak ada bersamanya...

Tapi kalau dia belum menghubungi kami, maka itu berarti...

"Dipecat! Ini pasti artinya aku dipecat, kan!? Aku bekerja begitu keras demi Odin-sama dan dia meninggalkanku di Jepang!? Seperti yang dia pikirkan, aku tak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik! Aku juga perawan! Aku wanita yang usianya sebanding dengan tahun tahun tanpa pacar!"

Dia terlihat kasihan sekali...

"Mou, jangan menangis Rossweisse. Aku sudah memastikan kalau kamu bisa bekerja di Akademi ini."

Buchou meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rossweisse-san.

"...Hiks. Sungguh?"

"Ya, seperti yang kamu harapkan. Kamu mau menjadi Guru, kan? Dan bukan siswa?"

"Tentu saja...meski aku terlihat begini, aku sudah lulus dari sekolahku di kampung halamanku dengan melewatkan kelas. Meskipun usiaku masih muda, aku punya kualifikasi untuk mengajar siswa."

Serius? Dia tak kelihatan lebih tua dari kami sama sekali, tapi dia memilih untuk menjadi Guru.

"Tapi bisakah aku tinggal di negara ini...? Tapi kalau aku kembali ke kampung halamanku semua orang pasti akan memarahiku dan berkata "Berani betul kau menampakkan wajahmu saat kau tiba setelah kedatangan Odin-sama" padaku. Dan mungkin posisiku akan dicabut...! Uu...dan aku akhirnya bisa menemukan pekerjaan dimana aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan stabil."

Dia nampak depresi. Memang kalau Dewa-Ketua yang seharusnya dia kawal pulang dengan meninggalkan bodyguardnya, akan membuat dia terlihat seperti idiot sejati.

"Ufufu, jadi dari situlah rencana ini muncul."

Buchou mendekatinya, dan mengeluarkan semacam dokumen dan ditunjukkan padanya.

"Kalau kamu datang ke Dunia Bawah sekarang, kamu bisa mendapat hak istimewa seperti ini dan hak istimewa seperti itu."

Rossweisse-san memasang wajah kaget setelah mengamati dokumen.

"Sungguh!? Ada asuransi sebanyak ini...bahkan ada keringanan pajak!"

"Benar sekali. Juga tidakkah menurutmu kalau layanan seperti ini dan sistem seperti ini akan menguntungkan bagimu?"

"Hebat sekali! Jadi I...Iblis mendapat bayaran sebanyak ini...! Gaji pokoknya sama sekali berbeda dari kami! Biarpun kamu membandingkannya dengan Valhalla, yang satu ini jauh lebih menjanjikan."

-Dia sedang menyuap seorang gadis tempur!

B...Buchou...dia jadi kelihatan seperti agen asuransi jiwa sekarang...jadi inikah yang kalian sebut bisikan setan! Bagaimanapun juga Iblis membuat kontrak dengan manusia dengan keserakahan sebagai pekerjaan mereka. Inilah cara dari Iblis Kelas Tinggi, teknik handal Buchou dalam membujuk orang lain! Kupikir dia sangat berbakat dalam hal ini. Inilah yang kalian sebut Iblis!

"Ngomong ngomong, kalau kamu melayani dibawahku maka kamu juga akan mendapat semua keuntungan ini."

"...Kudengar Gremory adalah keluarga dimana salah satu anggota keluarga mereka dipromosikan menjadi Maou dan bahwa item spesial yang dibuat di dalam wilayah Gremory sangat populer dan menerima penjualan tinggi."

"Itu benar. Kamu bahkan bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu sebagai karirmu. Gremory tengah mencari orang orang yang berbakat."

Buchou yang terus menyuap Rossweisse-san mengeluarkan sebuah...bidak catur crimson dari sakunya!

"-Jadi begitulah, jadi maukah kamu menjadi budakku sehingga kamu bisa memulai bisnis di Dunia Bawah? Kupikir kamu akan bisa menjadi anggota meriam sihir dengan menerima bidak [Benteng] dan dengan kemampuan sihirmu. Aku hanya berharap kalau itu dimungkinkan dengan hanya satu bidak catur."

Semua orang terkejut oleh tawaran Buchou! [Benteng] terakhirnya! Jadi dia akan membawa serta Valkyrie yang terspesialisasi dalam sihir!

Tapi kami memang memerlukan lebih banyak pengguna sihir. Tak ada siapapun selain Buchou dan Akeno-san yang merupakan tipe-Wizard dan terspesialisasi dalam sihir.

Dan kalau orang seperti itu menjadi [Benteng], kita memiliki meriam bergerak yang bisa melakukan serangan sihir berskala besar! Sepertinya dia memiliki beragam jurus dan teknik, jadi kekurangan kami akan tertutupi! Lebih tepatnya kami akan mendapatkan banyak hal dengan ini!

Lebih dari itu, dia adalah wanita cantik dan manis sehingga menjadikan itu yang terbaik! Meski dia kikuk biarpun dia terlihat seperti wanita cantik yang cool.

"...Aku merasa kalau ini takdir. Itu mungkin imajinasi egoisku, namun sejak aku menemuimu di rumah sakit di Dunia Bawah, mungkin sudah diputuskan kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini."

Rossweisse-san menerima bidak catur berwarna crimson itu. kemudian pada momen itu, cahaya crimson menyilaukan bersinar dalam ruangan, dan sayap Iblis muncul di punggung Rossweisse-san.

Hal itu bisa dilakukan hanya dengan satu bidak [Benteng]. Karena dia adalah gadis tempur, kupikir dia akan memerlukan lebih banyak...

Mungkin kecocokan diantara 'Evil Piece' dan mereka dari Norse bekerja dengan cara berbeda?

"Akhir akhir ini diumumkan kalau 'Evil Piece' tak terpakai berubah berdasarkan tingkat pertumbuhan dari majikan yang memilikinya. Maou Ajuka Beelzebub yang merupakan penciptanya dikenal karena memasukkan faktor faktor rahasia untuk program teknik."

Kiba yang berada di sampingku memberikan penjelasan itu. Hmm, jadi masih ada faktor tak diketahui di dalam mereka huh.

Juga dunia Iblis sungguh hebat karena membiarkan faktor faktor semacam itu. Mungkin mereka menjadi hal hal ireguler? Kalau kuingat ingat, Game akan memanas saat penonton menyaksikan pertarungan yang berbeda dari yang normal.

Mantan Valkyrie berambut perak, Rossweisse-san, membungkuk pada kami.

"Semuanya, aku telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis. Aku Rossweisse, mantan Valkyrie. Sepertinya gaji tahunan dari Dunia Bawah dan asuransi mereka jauh lebih menjanjikan daripada di kampung halamanku. Aku punya banyak keamanan sekarang karena kondisi keuangan keluarga Gremory dan masa depanku akan sangat stabil jadi aku telah menjadi Iblis. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya mulai dari sekarang."

Ekspresinya seolah dia baru saja dicuci otak...

"Dan juga, semuanya, aku – [Benteng] terakhir Rias Gremory adalah dia, Rossweisse."

Buchou memperkenalkan Rossweisse-san seperti itu dengan tersenyum.

...Benar benar seorang Iblis. Mereka adalah makhluk terhebat dalam hal mengendalikan keserakahan orang lain!

"Yah, kupikir itu tak apa apa. Bahkan aku bergabung dalam kekacauan."

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan santai sambil menyeruput tehnya. Memang, situasinya juga sama seperti barusan.

[Mari mengakrabkan diri!]

Semua orang juga menyambut Rossweisse-san dengan hangat. Aku juga tak punya alasan untuk menolak, dan aku senang karena satu wanita cantik lagi yang masuk ke kelompok kami.

Namun, seperti saat dengan Xenovia dan kali ini dengan Rossweisse-san, bidak bidak bisa digunakan dengan cukup mudah.

"Ufufufufufufufufufu, Odin-sama? Lain kali kita bertemu, saya tak akan memaafkan anda, oke?"

Rossweisse-san memasang senyum menakutkan. Se...Seram! Dia ditutupi dalam aura mengerikan! Kakek tua mendapat dendam darinya! Rossweisse-san mungkin sedikit yandere...

Namun dengan ini, kelompok kami sudah lengkap.

Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper, Rossweisse-san, dan aku. Kesembilan anggota telah lengkap.

Kami harus berpikir tentang formasi baru.

Saat aku sedang memikirkan hal seperti itu, Akeno-san memberiku kotak bento.

"Ise-kun. Ini hidangan sisa, tapi tolong terimalah."

Nikujaga (hidangan daging dan kentang Jepang)? Aku menjumputnya dengan jariku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

Rasa yang memiliki cita rasa tepat menyebar di dalam mulutku.

"...Enak! Enak sekali, Akeno-san! Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi ini memberiku perasaan damai. Ini sedikit berbeda dari hidangan di rumahku, tapi ada rasa keibuan di dalamnya."

Aku menerima hashi (sumpit) darinya, dan mulai mengganyangnya. Itu karena ini lezat sekali!

Aku tengah makan, dan Akeno-san tersenyum dengan senang di sampingku.

"Aku senang kalau Ise-kun suka.—Oh, bibirmu."

Hmm? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Aku mencoba menyingkirkannya dengan tanganku, namun wajah Akeno-san mendekat dan...

CHUU.

Untuk sesaat, bibir Akeno-san dengan ringan menyentuh bibirku.

...

Memang tak bersentuhan satu sama lain dengan erat, namun ba...ba...barusan tadi kan...

"Ufufu. Itu ciuman pertamaku, kurasa."

Akeno-san tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Ci...Ci...Ciumannnnnn!? Apa itu bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman? Itu bukan ciuman berat, namun barusan bibir kami...!

Gadis gadis lain melihat itu, dan mereka memusatkan hasrat membunuh mereka padaku!

"Ise?"

"Ise-san?"

"...Senpai?"

"Iya, bisa jelaskan pada kami?"

Buchou dan Asia mendekat sambil tersenyum, dan Koneko-chan dan Xenovia mendekat dengan wajah seram!

Kenapa ini terjadi padakuuuuuuuuuuuuu!?

"Kiba, Gasper, tolong aku!?"

Karena kita tim cowok yang membuat sumpah satu sama lain di latihan itu, jadi mereka pasti akan datang menyelamatkan aku!

Namun Kiba hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, dimana Gasper kabur dan masuk ke dalam kotak kardusnya! Apa kesatuan kita selemah itu!?

PELUK!

Aku tengah disudutkan oleh Buchou dan yang lain, namun Akeno-san memelukku dari belakang! Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati situasi ini! Dia kemudian mengatakannya hingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya!

"Ise, aku cinta padamu. Ufufu."

Mendengar itu, Buchou memasang wajah marah dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dalam aura crimson.

"Mou-! Ise! Akeno! Hari ini, kalian berdua tak akan kuampuni!"

Dan kehidupan sehari hariku menjadi semakin ribut...


	26. Chapter 26

Masalah selesai dan aku, Azazel, sedang menemani Barakiel yang berniat membeli suvenir di Jepang.

Sepertinya para idiot yang lain meminta Barakiel untuk membelikan mereka saat dia kembali. Astaga, orang orang itu...Yah, apa boleh buat karena Gubernur mereka yakni aku saja seperti ini.

Saat aku tengah duduk di bangku di dalam departemen store, Barakiel kembali sambil membawa banyak tas di tangannya.

"...Hmm. Nampaknya aku sudah membeli semua yang mereka minta."

"Kerja bagus."

Barakiel duduk di sampingku. Dia nampaknya kelelahan. Bagi tipe prajurit keras seperti dia, berbelanja pasti sulit. Namun dia masih menyelesaikan semuanya sampai selesai kalau dia diminta melakukan sesuatu.

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bento yang berada di dalam kantong dari tas yang aku bawa.

"Barakiel. Nih, ambillah."

"Bungkusan apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Saat dia membukanya, terdapat sebuah kotak bento.

"...Bento?"

Itu sesuatu yang Akeno berikan padaku saat aku tengah menuju kemari. Dia memberikannya padaku tanpa berkata apa apa, tapi aku tahu untuk siapa itu bahkan tanpa menanyainya.

"Ini..."

Saat dia membuka kotak bento, di dalamnya terdapat hidangan Jepang yang kelihatan lezat dan penuh warna.

Barakiel memandangku. Aku mendesaknya untuk "Makanlah" tanpa mengatakannya dan dengan tersenyum.

Dia mengambil hashi (sumpit) dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan kikuk.

Momen itu...setitik air mata mengalir dari mata Barakiel.

"...Nikujaga (hidangan daging dan kentang Jepang)...ini memiliki rasa dari Shuri."

Dia mulai menelannya dan nampak kecanduan dengan itu. Dia hanya terus makan sambil tetap diam.

Dia tengah memakannya dengan antusias sambil menitikkan banyak air mata.

Aku kemudian mengatakannya pada temanku.

"Serahkan Akeno padaku, Rias, dan yang lainnya. Tak ada masalah. Orang yang dia cintai adalah idiot dan cabul, namun dia laki laki baik."

Barakiel menghentikan hashi (sumpit)nya, dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Dia kemudian mengatakannya padaku dengan suara bercampur tangis.

"Dia...aku ingin percaya kalau dia akan...menjaga Akeno."

"Ya, tak akan apa apa."

"Dia tak me...memangsa payudara wanita, kan?"

"Ya, dia tak memangsanya."

"Begitu...kau benar."

Barakiel mulai melanjutkan makannya setelah merasa lega. Dia mulai menjejali mulutnya dengan nikujaga.

Makanan yang dibuat oleh wanita yang dia cintai yang dia pikir tak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi. rasa itu dengan sunyi telah berhasil menjangkaunya.

Kau akan bisa memakannya lagi. Sebanyak yang kau mau. Dan kapanpun kau mau.

Ise. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini di depanmu, namun...

-Aku juga merasa kalau aku sudah tertolong olehmu.

"Sialan, aku tak pernah mendengar ada Naga yang memberi orang lain kebahagiaan dengan memakai oppai!"

ditempat lain

"Cao Cao, kupikir sudah waktunya kita akan tertangkap."

"Ya, nampaknya seperti itu. Yah, seperti itu juga tak apa apa. Kita sudah mengumpulkan cukup orang orang hebat. Jadi mari bergerak ke tahap berikutnya."

"Benar. Kita sudah mengumpulkan apa yang kita butuhkan. Ini sudah saatnya."

"-Baiklah, siapa yang akan kita ajak negosiasi lebih dulu?"

"Untuk menjatuhkan aliansi dari luar.—Apa kau pikir mereka akan jatuh untuk itu?"

"Pasti. Di era masa kini, perang berskala besar bukan lagi gaya. Karena itulah golongan Maou lama dihancurkan. Pertama kita harus bernegosiasi. Kita akan melakukannya dengan tegas, Siegfried."

"Paham. Orang orang yang akan mengalahkan Maou, monster, dan Naga..."

"Adalah para Pahlawan dan Yuusha (pahlawan pemberani)."


	27. Chapter 27

Ini tiba tiba, tapi aku bingung harus berbuat apa dengan benda di hadapanku. Ada oppai di depanku. Ya, ada oppai. Itu jelas jelas payudara. Ada dua benda yang kelihatan sangat lembut di depanku. Haruskah aku mengisapnya...? Tidak, sebelum itu harus kujelaskan kenapa ujung ujungnya jadi begini. Sepanjang pendidikan jasmani, badanku terasa tak enak jadi aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Sayangnya, perawat sedang tidak ada jadi aku berbaring di ranjang sampai dia datang...Kemudian aku tidur sejenak. Dan saat aku membuka mataku ada payudara yang seperti salju di depanku. Aku familiar dengan oppai ini. Satu satunya oppai yang merupakan milik seseorang selain Ibuku. Aku melihat ke atas untuk mengkonfirmasi wajah orang ini, si pemilik oppai ini.

"...zzzzzzzzzz."

Seorang yang tengah tertidur pulas adalah Buchou, yang memiliki rambut crimson panjang. Dia adalah "One-sama"ku.

...Tapi kenapa Buchou seranjang denganku...dan dia telanjang...maksudmu, sayap hitammu tengah membentang Buchou. Apa dia menjadi lengah karena dia sedang tidur? Tak berapa lama sebelumnya, ada waktu dimana Buchou juga seranjang denganku. Aku tak akan menjelaskan tentang itu sekarang, tapi itu terjadi. Waktu itu, Buchou juga telanjang dan aku sudah menyimpan imejnya ke dalam kepalaku. Ya, sudah kusimpan dengan permanen! Aku kadangkala memakainya untuk mengeluarkan "jiwa muda" dari dalamku! Tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau aku akan tidur dengannya lagi secepat ini...Juga sepertinya dia tidur sambil memeluk kepalaku...aku bisa merasakan sensasi oppainya dengan hidungku...Oppai sungguh menakjubkan! Sangat lembut! Sial! Air mataku tak mau berhenti! Ada harta karun tepat di depanku, tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhnya! Apa aku hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan hidungku!? Selagi aku memikirkan itu, sepertinya Buchou bangun dan membuka matanya.

"...Ara, Ise. Fuaaaaaa."

Buchou menguap.

"...Bu...Buchou...Umm...ada apa dengan...situasi ini...?"

Aku menanyainya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Buchou menjawab sambil menepuk nepuk kepalaku, yang sedang dia peluk.

"Aku merasa agak capek. Aku berpikir untuk tidur sejenak di ruang kesehatan dan kamu sedang tidur. Jadi aku menyelusup ke ranjangmu."

"Me...menyelusup?"

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Jadi itu yang dia lakukan! Hal seperti itu terjadi saat aku sedang tertidur sejenak!

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak! Itu yang terbaik! Bukan, bukan itu! Ummm, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya..."

Mengganggu!? Sama sekali tidak! Aku sangat tersentuh sampai air mataku tak mau berhenti Onee-sama!

"Ta...tapi tidur telanjang itu...terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa telanjang. Juga akan sempurna kalau aku punya bantal atau boneka yang bisa kupeluk saat tidur."

Ba...bantal. Bo...Boneka. Begitu rupanya. Jadi aku ini pengganti boneka. Tidak, tidak. Itu saja sudah cukup! Buchou kemudian menatap wajahku. Ada apa, Buchou?

"...Ise. Apa kamu suka payudara wanita?"

"Ya! Aku menyukainya!"

Aku menjawab dengan lantang. Itu sudah jelas. Itulah perasaan jujurku. Inilah satu satunya hal yang aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku adalah siswa SMA yang hidup dengan ero. Mendengar itu, Buchou memasang senyum mesum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kupingku. Aku bisa merasakan aroma manis dari rambut crimsonnya. Itu merangsang otakku. Kemudian dia melancarkan serangan akhir.

"Apa kamu ingin menyentuh payudaraku?"

...! Ada hal misterius melaju di dalam tubuhku setelah aku mendengar sesuatu yang setiap laki laki ingin dengar dari wanita! Aku ingin menyentuhnya! Aku ingin meremasnya! Aku ingin mengisapnya! Inilah impian setiap laki laki! Ketika kepalaku tengah berada di surga, Buchou berkata padaku.

"Lalu maukah kamu mendengarkan permintaanku?"

"Ya!"

Apa itu! aku akan lakukan apa saja asal bisa menyentuh oppaimu, Onee-sama! Aku akan penuhi permintaan apapun! Buchou kemudian berkata padaku ketika kepalaku tengah menjadi pink di dalam.

"Kalau begitu cobalah mendapat satu kontrak."

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Kami datang."

Asia menyapa kami dengan suara enerjik. Asia dan aku berjalan langsung ke ruang klub setelah pelajaran berakhir.

"Ara-ara. Ise-kun. Asia-chan. Kalian datang cepat sekali. Mau minum teh?"

Akeno-san menyapa kami dengan wajah tersenyum. Rambut hitam berkilaumu sungguh menakjubkan seperti biasanya Akeno-san. Oppaimu juga mengagumkan seperti biasanya.

"Ya tolong!"

Tak lama setelah ia mendengar balasan kami, dia mulai menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Sepertinya semua orang selain kami sudah berada disini. Buchou juga meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Hei Koneko-chan."

Aku menyapa gadis mungil yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"...Hallo."

Fufufu. Kalau aku bisa menambahkan dua gadis dengan Buchou dan Asia, kalian bisa menciptakan tim Bishojo tertinggi. Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib terisi penuh oleh bishojo! Ini tempat terbaik yang pernah ada! Takkan berlebihan kalau aku berkata jika aku datang kemari hanya untuk bersama mereka! Aaah. Aku sungguh senang berada di klub ini! Oksigen disini sangat segar dan beraroma manis!

"Hai."

Ada pria yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapaku...itu Kiba. Si pangeran tampan, yang senyum menyegarkannya membuatku dongkol. Dia adalah musuh semua laki laki di sekolah ini. Cih. Cowok keren mati saja sana!

"Aaah, iya, iya."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku seenaknya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai diskusinya."

Buchou mengatakan itu setelah mengkonfirmasi kami ada disini. Anggota yang lain dan aku duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi meja. Orang yang duduk di kursi boss adalah Onee-sama berambut crimson. Maka dimulailah pertemuan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Aku akan pergi bersama Ise sebagai Pengawas."

Saat pertemuan yang berlanjut sampai larut malam menjadi diskusi tentang aku, itulah yang Buchou katakan. Aktivitas Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Aktivitas "luar" Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah mencari hal hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu dan sihir. Namun kegiatan yang sebenarnya itu berbeda. Kami adalah Iblis. Ketika langit sudah gelap, itulah saat pekerjaan sejati kami bermula. Pekerjaan Iblis adalah dipanggil oleh lingkaran sihir pemanggil dan membuat kontrak. Dengan memenuhi harapan mereka, kami menerima harga. Harga itu bisa berupa uang, objek, dan kadang kadang nyawa. Belakangan tak ada banyak orang yang menggambar lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil Iblis. Jadi Iblis zaman sekarang menggambar lingkaran sihir di selebaran dan membagikannya ke manusia dengan keserakahan tinggi sehingga mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Kembali ke diskusi pertemuan, sepertinya aku menyisakan hasil buruk untuk pekerjaanku. Aku masih belum bisa membuat satupun kontrak...Aku merasa malu. Tidak, aku mendapat pekerjaan. Itu bukan masalah. Tapi kapanpun aku menemui klien, hal hal aneh terjadi yang menyebabkan kontrak gagal. Aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang orang yang memanggilku...Tapi Iblis seharusnya menjalin kontrak, sehingga tak ada artinya kalau aku tak bisa mengabulkan harapan mereka biarpun aku akrab dengan mereka. Buchou juga pusing dengan situasiku, dan itu berdampak pada kata katanya tadi. sampai aku membuat Buchou pusing...aku sungguh orang tak berguna. Dan orang orang yang memanggilku selalu saja orang hentai! Apa aku bisa memenuhi impianku menjadi Raja Harem!? Ya, itu benar! Aku akan terus menerima kontrak dan menerima pengakuan dari Maou! Dan saat aku menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, aku akan mengumpulkan banyak bishojo dan membuat haremku sendiri! Untuk mencapai itu, aku harus melalui kehidupan keras ini...tapi realita memang keras. Sial! Aku ingin memegang dua gadis di kedua tanganku, dan berbicara soal poligami!

"...Jangan pakai imajinasi vulgar."

Ouch! Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dengan menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya dia menebak isi imajinasiku. Dia biasanya gadis pendiam, tapi kata kata yang dia luncurkan selalu mengejutkan jantungku!

"Fufufu. Kamu memasang senyum mesum."

SNAP.

Seseorang menyentak kepalaku dan aku menjadi kesal.

"Diaaaaaam! Kibaaaa! Tak sepertimu, aku hanya bisa menjadi populer dalam imajinasiku! Aku hanya bisa lakukan hal hal erotis di kepalaku! Imajinasiku hanya milikku seorang! Aku juga ingin terlahir sebagai cowok ganteng! Semua cowok keren musnah saja dari muka bumi ini! Setiap primata yang bisa menciptakan harem adalah musuhku!"

Aku berteriak dalam amarah dengan mata berair.

"Astaga, jangan menangis. Dan primata? Apa kamu mencoba menjadikan gorila dan simpanse sebagai musuh?"

Buchou mendesah sambil menepuk nepuk kepalaku.

"Hiks...kalau aku populer, aku pasti akan memukul drum sekeras mungkin seperti di heavy metal...Kenapa kita tak berevolusi dari gorila saja..."

Aku mulai mengatakan hal hal tak logis. Tapi belaian Buchou itu yang terbaik. Aaaah. Diperlakukan seperti ini dari bishojo-sama adalah yang terbaik. Rasa sakit di hatiku mulai lenyap.

FLASH!

Kemudian lingkaran sihir besar di lantai mulai bersinar! Itu membuat ruang klub silau dengan melepaskan cahaya putih kebiruan. Saat lingkaran sihir ini bersinar, artinya seseorang sedang mencoba memanggil Iblis. Dengan kata lain, kami sedang dipanggil oleh manusia dengan keserakahan. Kami berpindah ke tempat klien memakai lingkaran sihir ini, dan mengabulkan harapan mereka. Inilah permulaan dari pekerjaan Iblis. Akeno-san berjalan ke arah lingkaran sihir sambil mengguncang kuncir kudanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengecek sesuatu. setelah melakukannya selama beberapa detik, dia memandangku dan Buchou sambil tersenyum.

"Buchou. Ini permohonan yang bahkan Ise-kun bisa penuhi."

Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar itu.

"Aku paham. Ise, ayo pergi."

Buchou memegang tanganku dan berjalan ke arah lingkaran sihir.

"Bu...Buchou? apa kamu serius ikut denganku?"

Apa dia benar benar akan mengawasiku? Aku akan malu karena aku tak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya! Buchou meletakkan tangannya di pipiku dan tersenyum.

"Kamu adalah budak tersayangku. Jadi aku akan mengurusmu baik baik. Jadi ikutilah aku."

Uuu...kamu sungguh curang. Buchou. Aku ingin dimanjakan olehmu kalau kamu mengatakan itu.

"Ya. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Wajahku menjadi merah.

"Ise-san! Mohon berjuanglah!"

Dengan mendapat dukungan dari Asia, Buchou dan aku berjalan ke arah lingkaran sihir yang bersinar.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Saat cahaya menyilaukan berhenti, kami berada di dalam ruangan. Dari penampilannya, apa ini kamar apartemen? Saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, ada banyak objek yang berkaitan dengan sengoku (Perang Sipil Jepang)! Ada pedang dalam sarung pedang yang digantung di dinding. Ada banyak poster istana Jepang. Ada juga gulungan yang bertuliskan "Fuurin-Kazan". Ada juga helm bushou (komandan militer) dari era sengoku di rak. Kamar ini gelap, namun ada cahaya di lampu.

"Waah!"

Aku kaget sampai mengeluarkan suaraku. Tentu saja. Itu karena ada armor bushou tepat di hadapanku. Astaga, itu pasti harganya mahal, kan? itu kelihatan seram karena berada di kamar gelap ini. Jadi siapa kliennya? Siapa yang memanggil aku dan Buchou? Aku melihat ke segala arah namun tak ada siapa siapa.

"Um...ummm..."

GASHAN.

Armor bushou itu bergerak di saat yang sama aku mendengar suara wanita.

"Uwaaa!"

Aku terkejut dan berteriak.

"Apa...apa kalian berdua Iblis...?"

Aku bisa merasa kalau aku tengah dilihat dari balik topeng armor ini! Tekanannya tidak normal! Tapi berlawanan dengan tekanan itu, suaranya terdengar manis! Apa dia seorang wanita...?

"Y...Ya. Kami adalah Iblis."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku ketakutan.

"Jadi aku benar benar memanggil Iblis..."

"Ma...maaf, tapi apa kamu wanita?"

Si armor mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Tapi aku sangat kaget...Iblis ternyata ada..."

Kaget!? Itu kata kataku! Mana ada di dunia ini gadis yang mengenakan armor di kamarnya!?

"Namaku Susan. Seperti yang kalian bisa lihat, hobiku adalah mengumpulkan benda benda yang berkaitan dengan era Sengoku..."

Susan!? Dia orang luar negeri!? Aku jadi lebih kaget lagi!

"Maaf sudah berdandan seperti ini...malam hari berbahaya, jadi aku harus melindungi diriku dengan mengenakan armor..."

Aku mungkin tak perlu berkata kalau dialah yang berbahaya disini.

"Dasar dasar mempelajari budaya negara lain adalah melakukan kontak dengan mereka. Sungguh luar biasa."

Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan itu. tidak, tidak. Itu sama sekali salah!

"Tapi aku senang karena yang keluar dari sana adalah Iblis-san berpenampilan ramah. Kalau itu Iblis-san menyeramkan, aku mungkin akan mencabut katana ini, "Kijin-marukuni-shige"..."

Susan memiliki pedang Jepang di sarung pedang di tangannya. Seram! Susan benar benar seram!

"Ja...jadi apa alasan kamu memanggil kami? Kamu memanggil kami karena ada impianmu yang ingin dikabulkan, kan?"

Saat aku bertanya, dia mulai menangis.

"...Hiks...hiks...tolong ikut denganku ke universitas yang kuikuti sebagai siswa pertukaran...universitas di malam hari sangat menakutkan..."

Kupikir justru kamulah yang menakutkan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu.

GASHAN. GASHAN.

Ini tengah malam, dan ada armor sedang berjalan jalan. Ini pemandangan mengerikan. Kotaku akan berubah menjadi kota horror. Buchou dan aku menerima permohonannya, dan kami sedang menjaganya sambil menuju ke universitasnya. Jujur saja, dia tak akan memerlukan penjaga...Susan tengah mengenakan armor musha. Dan ini di tengah malam. Mana mungkin dia bahkan lebih menakutkan dari kami Iblis, yang merupakan penghuni malam? Sial! Semua yang memanggil kami adalah orang orang aneh! Kami memberitahunya kalau tak apa apa jika hanya Buchou dan aku yang pergi ke universitas untuk mengambilkan bukunya. Namun...

[Tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hanya Iblis-san yang pergi. Aku juga harus ikut!]

Dia mengatakannya sambil menangis kemudian mengikuti kami!

"Ooooooooooon...!"

Susan sedang menangis mungkin karena dia takut berjalan di malam hari. Tolong jangan menangis dengan suara rendah yang terdengar seperti kutukan itu. kamu begitu menakutkan sampai membuatku seram.

"Cukup disayangkan untuk membiarkannya sebagai manusia."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil tertarik dengan atmosfir yang dipancarkan oleh Susan. Susan, ada Iblis sedang melihatmu! Susan memang kucing penakut, dan dia mulai mengayunkan katanya kalau mulai ketakutan meski hanya sedikit. Dia merasa bingung karena meninggalkan buku pentingnya di kampus. Kemudian dia melihat selebaran pemanggilan Iblis dan akhirnya memanggil kami. Kami sudah menerima bayaran. Itu bukan permohonan besar jadi kami tak keberatan melakukannya secara gratis, namun dia bersikeras untuk tetap membayar. Pembayaran yang kami dapat adalah istana Jepang berskala kecil. Kami hanya bisa menyimpannya di ruang klub. Mungkin Akeno-san akan senang. Kami sudah mengirimnya ke ruang klub melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Jangan takut. Aku bersamamu, jadi berjalanlah dengan bangga."

"Hiks...terima kasih..."

Buchou menghibur Susan sambil berjalan di sampingnya. Buchou, sebuah armor yang berjalan sendiri itu sudah menyeramkan.

"Tapi apa tidak berat berjalan dengan mengenakan armor?"

Itu pertanyaanku. Kamu akan memerlukan banyak stamina untuk berjalan dengan mengenakan armor. Dia juga wanita. Apa tidak berat?

"Tak ada masalah. Meskipun aku kelihatan seperti ini, aku berlatih mengenakan armor saat sedang bosan. Tentu saja aku melatihnya di kamarku. Musha pada zaman dulu berlarian sepanjang meda tempur sambil mengenakan armor. Bahkan aku harus bisa melakukan itu."

Kenapa kamu harus sampai seperti itu...? Kamu benar benar seseorang yang sulit dipahami, Susan.

Oh, nampaknya ini akhir perjalanan dengan si Musha. Aku bisa melihat tujuan kami, sebuah bangunan universitas.

"Ah. Ini Universitas tempatku belajar...Lihat? Atmosfirnya menyeramkan, kan?"

Bukan, justru kamulah dengan atmosfir menyeramkan disini. Orang berarmor tepat di depan Universitas di malam hari. Itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Mari masuk ke dalam. Aaah, seram sekali..."

Sebuah armor yang berjalan masuk ke Universitas. Hanya memikirkan itu membuatku bergidik. Seperti ini pekerjaan kami berakhir.

Kami kembali ke kamar Susan setelah dengan aman mengambil kembali buku Susan. Buchou mulai mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk kembali ke ruang klub setelah mengkonfirmasi pekerjaan sudah selesai.

"Oke. Kami akan kembali dulu sekarang."

Aku mengucapkan perpisahanku dengan Susan sambil tersenyum. Fufufu. Aku hanya bisa terus tersenyum. Tentu saja, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan gemilang. Ya, aku telah memenuhi janjiku dengan Buchou! Dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku bisa meremas oppai Buchou! Saat aku berpikir bisa meletakkan wajahku di oppai montok dan kenyal itu, hasrat seks di dalamku tak mau berhenti! Aaah, jiwa muda di tubuhku semakin meningkat! Mataku sudah terkunci pada oppai Buchou dan aku takkan melepaskannya dari pandanganku meski hanya sedetik! Ya, pertama tama aku akan menikmati oppai kanannya. Aku akan meremasnya dengan tanganku bergerak searah jarum jam! Aku juga akan menikmati oppai kiri dengan meletakkan tanganku di atasnya dan mengguncangnya...!

"Um...maaf..."

Susan berbicara padaku dengan malu ketika aku tengah memikirkan hal hal erotis berkecepatan tinggi. Hm? Apa? Membuatku seram bukan main saat melihat armornya bergetar kuat...

"...Ini mungkin agak tak sopan...kalau tidak merepotkan ada satu permohonan lagi yang aku ingin kalian kabulkan..."

Harapan? Dia mau membuat kontrak lagi? hei? Aku ingin kembali dan meremas Buchou...

"Baiklah."

Aku membuat wajah tak enak karena tak mau, tapi Buchou di sampingku menyetujuinya. Tunggu Buchou! Kita harus mendengar harapan gadis armor ini lagi!? sambil tak memahami kalau mataku tengah berair, Buchou mematikan lingkaran sihir untuk mendengarkan Susan. Hiks...Oppai Buchou jadi semakin jauh...Buchou meninggalkanku sendiri yang sedang shock dan mulai mendengarkan permohonan Susan. Susan kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya seperti seorang gadis dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya...aku ingin mendekati seseorang...yang belajar di universitas sama denganku...dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Apa itu tantangan bertarung? eh? Mendekati untuk membunuh orang itu?"

"T...Tidak!"

Oh, ternyata tidak. Dia bilang mau mendekati, jadi kupikir dia mau memulai pertarungan atau semacamnya.

"Umm...umm ada laki laki yang aku sukai...aku lamban dalam hal ini tapi aku ingin memberitahu dia perasaanku..."

Begitu. Jadi ada seseorang yang dia sukai. Aku membayangkan bushou dari era Sengoku dengan jenggot tebal. Pria yang gadis armor ini sukai pasti orang seperti itu. dia mungkin tertawa dengan "Gahaha!". Buchou tersenyum mendengar itu dan mengangguk.

"Itu permohonan yang bagus. Oke, aku akan mendengarkan permohonanmu."

"Kamu mau? Syukurlah! Iblis-san adalah orang orang baik!"

Susan mulai melakukan step dance setelah mendengar Buchou. Jangan lakukan step dance sambil mengenakan armor! Itu menyeramkan!

"Jadi apa yang kami harus lakukan? Apa kamu ingin kami mengadakan acara pernyataan cinta? Atau kamu ingin kami merebut hati laki laki ini dengan kekuatan Iblis?"

"Tidak, tidak! Kalau bisa aku ingin jadian dengannya dengan memberitahu perasaanku...Tapi ini waktu pertamaku dalam hal seperti ini...aku tak yakin harus mulai dari mana."

Hmm. Dia tak ingin menjadikan laki laki yang dia cintai menjadi kekasihnya dengan kekuatan Iblis. Dengan kata lain, dia ingin membuat itu terjadi dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi dia menginginkan kekuatan kami, huh.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau kamu menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung."

Susan menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat oleh saran Buchou.

"Itu mustahil bagiku!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dengan surat?"

Buchou mengangguk oleh saranku.

"Ya. Kupikir surat cinta itu bagus. Kupikir akan bagus untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan surat."

"Aku paham! Aku akan menulisnya!"

Susan menuju ke sudut ruangan dan mulai mencari sesuatu. dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. itu adalah satu set kaligrafi. Dia mengambil satu halaman kosong untuk kaligrafi dan meletakkannya. Dia kemudian memasukkan kuas ke dalam tinta.

Dengan menggabungkan ruangan dan penampilan Susan, ini jadi seperti film horror ketika dia sedang menulis. Orang berarmor menulis dengan tinta. Seolah dia memiliki dendam kesumat...dia terlihat seperti hantu dengan dendam mendalam yang tinggal di rumah berhantu. Armor yang bersinar di bawah cahaya lilin berkilau dengan aneh. Siapa saja tolong panggil Pemburu Hantu! Ruangan ini sudah dikutuk!

"Su...Susan...bukankah lebih normal memakai kertas dan bolpen normal? Apa yang kamu coba tulis?"

Aku menanyainya dengan meneteskan setitik keringat di pipiku.

"Eh? Ini surat. Surat cinta. Aku menulis [Aku menulis ini demi tujuan engkau. Dengan nama kedamaian.]"

"Tunggu dulu! Bahasa macam apa itu!?"

Aku menanyainya karena dia menulis kalimat tak dikenal dari sejak awal surat.

"Itu bahasa Jepang. Maknanya "Jangan cemas karena ini bukan sesuatu yang istimewa""

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan miringkan lehermu seolah kamu tak paham maksudku! Bukan itu! tak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, generasi manusia saat ini takkan memahami tulisanmu! Dan tak ada yang memakai tinta sekarang! Apa ini, era Sengoku!? Apa surat itu harus seperti era Sengoku juga!? juga aneh untuk mengatakan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa saat itu seharusnya adalah surat cinta! Sepertinya kamu tak paham apa apa! Maksudku, kalau kamu tak mengungkapkan cintamu, maka itu hanya akan jadi surat terkutuk!"

Susan terjatuh di lantai. Dia nampaknya terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"T...Tidak...aku tak bisa menulis surat selain ini..."

"Eh!? Kamu datang ke Jepang sebagai siswa pertukaran, jadi pelajarilah cara menulis bahasa Jepang normal! Tidak, bahasa Inggris juga tak apaapa karena kamu siswa pertukaran! Bahkan orang itu akan mencoba menerjemahkannya karena dia ingin tahu apa yang tertulis disana!"

"Berarti tak ada artinya aku datang ke Jepang! Orang orang Jepang adalah keturunan Samurai! Aku ingin jadian dengan Samurai agar bisa menjalani hubungan yang baik!"

Orang ini tak berguna! Aku harus secepatnya lakukan sesuatu! Dia adalah satu dari para orang luar negeri yang sering menyalahartikan budaya Jepang! Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Otaku Jepang! Tak mungkin dia bisa memahami budaya kami!

"Aku juga belum menemui samurai semenjak datang ke negara ini. Kupikir setidaknya akan ada satu orang di kota ini."

Ini gawat! Buchou juga sepertinya kebingungan! sama sekali salah! Jepang yang menjadi salah satu negara termaju dunia takkan memiliki samurai yang berjalan jalan di jalanan! Meski ada satu orang di ruangan ini yang akan membawa pedang di jalan! Jadi siapa laki laki yang Susan sukai ini!? Prajurit macam apa dia itu...!?

"Berarti ini tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

Susan mendesah sambil menarik mundur tali dari sebuah busur.

"Surat panah!? Susan! Kalau kamu menembakkan itu dalam penampilan itu, kamu akan ditangkap polisi! Nanti bisa menjadi masalah internasional!"

[Penembakan dengan surat panah! Orang di dalam armor adalah gadis luar negeri yang tinggal sebagai siswa pertukaran.]

Astaga, aku sudah bisa membayangkan itu akan mendapat halaman besar di koran...

[Aku ingin menembak hatinya...]

Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang dia akan katakan pada media. Itu akan berada dalam koran selama berhari hari sebagai gurauan.

"Apa iya...? Kupikir surat panah itu wajar di Jepang."

"Ya. Kupikir itu normal seratus tahun yang lalu. Kamu ada di era yang salah. Ini zaman Heisei. Tidak seperti zaman Azuchi-Momoyama. Kalau ada Mesin Waktu, aku akan segera mengirimmu ke masa lalu."

Dia seperti seorang kurang beruntung yang terlahir di negara dan zaman yang salah...aku memegangi kepalaku ke bawah, dan Buchou di sampingku mendesah.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengajarimu cara menulis surat cinta sepanjang malam ini."

Menghabiskan malam hari di kamar yang sama dengan seorang gadis. Itu terdengar romantis, namun seorang di sebelahku adalah armor. Biarpun Buchou ada disini, ini...aku mulai merasa ingin menangis.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Setelah beberapa hari.

Buchou dan aku berada di sebuah taman. Ada markas tepat di hadapan kami. Ada beragam bendera dengan simbol tertentu dimana mana. Dan di pusatnya, terdapat seorang musha berarmor yang duduk di atas kursi. Itu sudah jelas adalah Susan. Dia selesai menulis surat cintanya dengan aman dan dia selesai memberikannya pada orang yang dia sukai. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia memberikan suratnya, namun dia dengan sukses memberikan suratnya. Dan orang ini datang ke taman hari ini untuk memberi balasan pernyataan cintanya. Buchou dan aku datang kemari karena Susan ingin kami menyaksikan hasilnya. Namun sampai membangun markas di tempat pernyataan cinta. Sulit memberitahu dia setelah berbuat seekstrim ini. Astaga, berbuatlah sesukamu saja.

"Ibu, apa itu?"

Anak anak yang datang ke taman menanyai orang tua mereka.

"Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh melihat!"

Bahkan Ibu anak anak meninggalkan taman segera setelah merasakan hasrat membunuh aneh. Ya, kata kata Ibumu benar, anak anak. Kalian tak boleh melihat. Kalau kalian melihat hal seperti ini, kalian akan menjadi dewasa tak berguna.

"Astaga. Apa itu sejenis pementasan dari zaman perang sipil? Bagaimana menurutmu, Nenek?"

Seorang pasangan tua yang duduk di atas bangku melihat kami, berpikir kalau ini sejenis pementasan. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan pria yang datang kemari. Pria macam apa yang akan datang? Mungkinkah itu prajurit yang datang dari zaman perang sipil? Susan di sisi lain sedang bergetar kuat sambil mengenakan armor. Dia nampaknya gugup, tapi itu membuat dia sangat seram. Ada fenomena mengerikan tengah terjadi di siang bolong.

"Sepertinya dia sudah disini."

Saat aku melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Buchou, ada seseorang di kejauhan yang berjalan mendekat.

GASHAN GASHAN

Suara logam berdentingan. Aku pernah mendengar suara familiar dengan ini sebelumnya. Seorang yang muncul dari kejauhan adalah orang berpenampilan armor barat...dia memegang tombak berbentuk kerucut di tangan kanannya dan perisai di tangan kiri. Kepalanya tertutup helm yang juga menutupi seluruh wajahnya jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya...aku menjatuhkan diriku di tanah dengan memegangi kepalaku. Astaga, aku dibuat membisu! Apa apaan itu! Apa maksud semua ini!? Itu seperti Ksatria hentai berarmor dengan senjata ilegal!

"Bu...Buchou...boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tetap disini dan lihat saja. Aaah, ini menakjubkan. Ini kolaborasi dari Musha dan Ksatria."

"Aku tak mau melihat kolaborasi seperti ini!"

Aku berteriak di samping Buchou yang menikmatinya. Hei, kalau kulihat dengan seksama ada panah menembus helmnya! Itu serangan langsung ke otak! Hei, hei, hei, hei! Dia berubah menjadi "Ksatria Berkepala Panah!"

"Susan! Panah itu! orang itu ada panah menembus helmnya! Ketimbang Ochi-Musha, itu seorang Ochi-Ksatria!"

"Ya. Aku memikirkannya baik baik. Dan satu satunya cara untuk memberinya surat adalah melalui panah."

"Serahkan padanya memakai tanganmu! Pikirkan lebih jauh lagi! kamu bahkan bisa mengeposkannya! Itu serangan! Kamu baru menyerangnya! Itu serangan yang bisa membunuhnya! Itu serangan langsung ke kepala! Itu serbuan! Bukankah itu alasan kenapa dia membawa tombak!?"

"Itu tombak yang hebat..."

Susan mengatakannya dengan malu malu. Jangan jatuh cinta dengan senjata yang digunakan untuk menembus seseorang! Apa itu juga poin mempesonanya yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan pria ini!?

"Sial! Kenapa semua klienku selalu orang orang aneh!"

Sembari berpikir itu, si Ksatria semakin mendekati Susan. Dia datang ke markas Susan sambil membuat suara logam berdentingan. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, itu terlihat seperti pertarungan. Si Ksatria berdiri di depan Susan. Susan juga bangkit dan berdiri. Terjadi atmosfir aneh. Intensitasnya sangat ekstrim. Ada hasrat membunuh sepanjang area. Sepertinya ada ruang tersendiri di sekitar mereka karena energi yang mereka pancarkan. Kalau kalian melihat adegan ini, takkan ada yang menduga kalau ini adegan pernyataan cinta. Itu karena seperti apapun kalian melihatnya, ini lebih mirip adegan pertempuran. Si Ksatria menusuk tanah dengan tombaknya dengan keras dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. itu surat.

"...Surat ini. Aku telah membacanya..."

"Ya..."

Si Musha nampak bergetar. Tolong hentikan karena itu menyeramkan. Menakutkan karena kamu merespon seperti wanita!

"...Itu surat panah yang menakjubkan. Sampai aku lengah dan terkena tembakanmu...itu adalah surat panah yang indah..."

Eh? Menakjubkan...? Eh? Apa ada yang salah dengan kepala Ksatria ini?

"A...Aku hanya berpikir untuk menembakkan busur...Horie-kun."

Berpikir untuk menembak!? Itu hal yang seorang yang mencoba membunuh seseorang akan katakan! Tunggu, Horie-kun!? apa itu benar!? Jadi si Ksatria berkepala panah ini bernama Horie-kun!

"Kalau itu aku, aku akan senang untuk jadian denganmu..."

Ararara. Dia mendapat balasan yang bagus. Maksudnya "jadian" bukan dalam pertarungan habis habisan, kan? Tapi seperti itulah kelihatannya dari pandangan orang lain.

"Ho...Horie-kun...hiks...aku senang...hiks..."

Susan bersuara dengan terisak. Aku tak bisa tahu karena dia mengenakan helm, tapi dia terdengar seperti menangis.

"Susan..."

Si Ksatria barat, Horie-kun, memeluk Susan dengan lembut. Mereka saling berpelukan sambil mengenakan armor jadi aku bisa mendengar suara armor berdentingan. Apa apaan ini!?

"Mari mengobrol tentang "Buku Lima Cincin" yang kamu tulis dalam surat ini."

"Ya, aku ingin mengobrol tentang Niten Ichi-ryuu Miyamato Musashi dengan kamu Horie-kun..."

Si Musha dan Ksatria menggenggam tangan masing masing dan berjalan menjauh dari sini.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua."

Susan melambaikan tangannya pada Buchou dan aku. Buchou merespon dengan senyum. Buchou bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya biarpun dia melihat itu, huh. kamu sungguh hebat Rias-Buchou...Tapi yang paling jelas, pasangan hentai baru saja tercipta di hadapanku.

Bagian 6[sunting]

Setelah itu terdapat foto dikirim padaku yang merupakan gambar si Musha dan Ksatria. Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab. Namun beberapa hari lalu ada Program TV tentang kumpulan hal hal menghebohkan dan berkata kalau...

[Di kota tertentu di malam tertentu, Musha berarmor dan Ksatria berjalan di jalan! Kota tengah dikelilingi oleh hantu hantu pembalas dendam!]

Susan kamu harus serius menghentikan kencan malam harimu itu. itu skandal yang tak ingin aku ketahui. Harga yang kami dapat dari rencana cinta Susan adalah tombak yang Horie-kun miliki. Saat ini sedang dipajang di ruang klub. Kadang kadang, Kiba yang familiar dengan senjata barat mengambilnya dan menikmatinya. Yang jelas aku senang karena bisa menyelesaikan kontrak dengan aman. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi...tapi pikiranku sudah terkonsentrasi pada Oppai Buchou. Sejak kami menyelesaikan kontrak itu, aku terus mengikuti payudara Buchou dengan mataku. Gufufu. Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa meremas oppai Buchou! Aku bisa menyentuhnya! Menikmatinya! Oh, ilerku mengalir...Gufufufu. tapi aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum! Dan hari ini, hanya aku dan Buchou yang ada di ruangan ini! Anggota yang lain tak ada disini! Inilah kesempatanku! Beranilah, aku! Aku memperkuat keyakinanku dan berjalan ke arah Buchou.

"Ada apa Ise?"

Buchou tersenyum dengan elegan. Uuu, kalau kamu tersenyum dengan wajah imut seperti itu aku akan merasa bersalah...tapi aku menelan ludahku dan mempersiapkan diriku!

"Bu...Buchou...bagaimana dengan janji kita!?"

"Janji?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Buchou tersenyum nakal. Dia tahu! Dia tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan! Uu, dia tengah menikmati situasi ini...

"I...Itu! O...o...o...oppai!"

"Ufufu. Aku tahu. Kamu tak harus membuat wajah serius seperti itu."

Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu, ini masalah hidup dan mati untukku! Buchou bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di depanku!

"Oke. Aku akan menghitung sampai lima dari sekarang. Sampai saat itu, payudaraku adalah milikku. Oke, aku akan mulai menghitung. SATU."

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Kenapa begitu!? Menghitung sampai lima!? Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu!

"DUA."

Aaaaaaaaah! Dia sudah menghitung sampai dua! Ini gawat! Dia memulai sebelum hatiku bisa mempersiapkan diri! Uwaaaaaaah! Kalau terus begini aku takkan bisa meremas oppai Buchou! Aku mulai menghirup nafas untuk menenangkan diriku! Naikkan semangatku, aku! Aku harus mempersiapkan diri! Remas! Aku akan meremasnya! Aku akan meremas oppai Buchou!

"TIGA."

Sudah tiga!? Tak ada waktu tersisa! Oppai kanan!? Atau oppai kiri!? Aaah! Aku tak punya waktu memikirkan itu! maka aku akan meremas oppainya dengan kedua tanganku! Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meremas! Dan aku mencoba meremasnya...

PINTU DIBUKA.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka.

"Ise-san. Apa kamu kemari sebelum aku?"

"Maaf datang terlambat."

"...Hallo."

"Maaf, agak lama karena ada tugas piket."

Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba. Para anggota klub masuk!

"Ara-ara, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Akeno-san memandang aku dan Buchou sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai. Sayang sekali, Ise."

Kata kata penghancur memasuki telingaku! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Apa waktunya habis saat aku melihat anggota klub yang lain masuk!? T...tidak...aku menjatuhkan diri dengan kekecewaan...hiks...oppai pertamaku...hiks...para anggota klub melihatku dengan keheranan. Buchou hanya tertawa...Aaaah. Kenapa jadi begini...aku melalui semua itu untuk menyatukan pasangan aneh...dan pembayaranku. Pembayaranku sudah...Buchou berjongkok dan menepuk nepuk kepalaku.

"Ufufu. Ise memang anak menarik. Apa kamu begitu ingin menyentuh payudaraku?"

"Tentu saja. Hiks..."

PELUK.

Buchou memelukku erat erat...karena hal tiba tiba itu, pikiranku membeku untuk sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sebentar saja."

Buchou mengatakannya seolah sedang bicara dengan anak kecil. Wajahku menjadi merah karena aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Maksudku, anggota yang lain sedang melihat kita!

"Berjuanglah juga lain kali. Ise ku tersayang."

Aku merasa otakku mendidih di dalam setelah mendengar itu. Aaaaah. Seperti dugaanku. Itu benar. Buchou yang terbaik. Aku takkan melupakan kehangatan ini. Aku akan membuat pencapaian besar di bawah Buchou! Dengan pikiran itu dalam hatiku, aku tengah dimanja di dalam pelukan Buchou.


	28. Chapter 28

Saat ini aku tengah menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan. Adegan dimana para gadis tengah mengganti pakaian mereka ada tepat di hadapanku! YA! Aku berada di ruang ganti wanita! Aku tengah menikmati tubuh gadis gadis kelas satu yang sedang ganti baju...Diserang perasaan bersalah dan was was membuat situasi ini menjadi semakin baik. Astaga...biarpun mereka juniorku, tubuh mereka ternyata cukup berkembang! Oppai mereka menampakkan diri mereka biarpun tertutupi dalam BH!

Eh? Dari mana aku sedang mengintip? Fufufu, aku berada dalam loker baja yang ditempeli kertas dengan tulisan "Jangan gunakan". Aku tengah menikmati pemandangan yang bisa tercatat dalam harta karun dunia UNESCO. Oh, gadis itu punya kaki bagus! Terima kasih untuk kaki bagusmu! Itulah yang aku ingin teriakkan! Ngomong ngomong ada juga loker bertempelkan kertas bertuliskan "Jangan gunakan". Di dalam sana, rekan rekanku Motohama dan Matsuda tengah bersembunyi.

[Aku mendapat tempat duduk super VIP. Itu memiliki nilai kursi peringkat-S untuk konser idola!]

Seperti itu aku diperkenalkan oleh kedua rekan jahatku! Ya! Ini memang kursi peringkat SS! Hmm? Ada gadis yang sangat kecil disana...Hei, itu Koneko-chan! Oh, jadi ini kelasnya Koneko-chan! Sungguh kebetulan! Uwa, Koneko-chan benar benar kecil! Dalam banyak hal!

BERGIDIK.

Aku bisa merasakan aura ambisi misterius datang dari kursi VIP Motohama. Benar juga. dia adalah lolicon sejati. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya dengan melihat Koneko-chan. Saat ini juga, dia tengah menyimpan imej itu ke dalam otaknya. Sepertinya kamu akan sibuk malam ini Motohama! Tidak, tapi Koneko-chan adalah kouhai pentingku. Aku tak seharusnya menikmati tubuh lolinya...Hah? Mungkin ini nikmat juga. Aneh sekali. Jangan jangan aku juga lolicon...para gadis mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi Koneko-chan tak mencoba pergi bahkan setelah dia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Hah? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Aku jadi tak bisa keluar...saat akhirnya hanya Koneko-chan yang berada dalam ruangan, dia perlahan bangkit dan...

DON!

Oooooohhhhhhhhhh! Ada tinju raksasa menghantam loker tempatku berada! Aku berhasil menghindarinya dengan memutar tubuhku, tapi tinju Koneko-chan menembus pintu baja ini! Benar benar gadis dengan kekuatan superman! Mengerikan!

PACHIN!

Pintu dirobek terbuka! Tak ada artinya ngumpet dibalik pintu baja! Aku dan Koneko-chan menghadap satu sama lain!

"...H...ei..."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat tanganku untuk menyapa Koneko-chan...

"...Kamu yang terburuk."

BUAK! BUAK! DON!

"Gufu! Oga! Tung...! Koneko-chan! Tunggu seben...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku dihela kuda olehnya, dan dia menghajarku dengan tinjunya tanpa kata kata! Aku akan mati! Ouch! Aku akan mati!

Esok hari, Motohama dan Matsuda mengakui dengan wajah biru kalau itu kali pertama mereka menyaksikan pembantaian berdarah.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sepulang sekolah hari itu.

"Ouch."

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?"

Wajah lebamku tengah dirawat dengan kemampuan penyembuh Asia di ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Asia nampak sangat cemas.

"...Kamu menuai apa yang kamu tanam."

Koneko-chan bergumam dari sofa yang agak jauh dariku. Mulutnya dalam bentuk "n" dan ekspresinya tak terlihat senang. Tentu saja dia akan merasa kesal kalau dia diintip saat sedang ganti pakaian. Tapi itu adalah combo pukulan yang dia lancarkan tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Kupikir aku akan mati.

"Astaga. Kenapa kamu begitu..."

Buchou mendesah dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ara ara. Kamu harus menjaga level mengintip gadis yang berganti pakaian pada level moderat."

Akeno-san yang selalu memasang wajah senyum menuangkan teh untukku.

"Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Akan kuperlihatkan padamu kapan saja saat aku berganti pakaian."

Seorang yang membuat balasan homo itu adalah Kiba.

"Berisiiiiik! Mana bisa aku senang melihat laki laki berganti pakaian! Aku bahkan tak senang menonton gadis dengan tubuh tak berkembang!"

"Tak berkembang..."

SIIIING.

Aku menerima tatapan tajam dari Koneko-chan. Ma...maafkan aku Koneko-sama!

"Ise-san. Kamu tidak boleh mengintip gadis yang berganti pakaian...Ka...kalau kamu mau melihat tubuh telanjang wanita...aku bisa..."

Asia mengatakan itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu malu.

"Tidak, tidak! Kamu tak harus memaksakan dirimu Asia! Aku mau sih! Tapi itu tidak boleh!"

Belakangan gadis ini jadi lebih berani. Dia manis, tapi aku akan bingung kalau gadis yang seharusnya aku lindungi mengatakan itu padaku.

"Ya. Kalau kamu mau melihat tubuh telanjang, minta saja padaku. Aku bisa menunjukkanmu kapan saja di dalam kamar mandi dan kamar tidur."

Buchou-sama mengatakan itu dengan rileks! Aku tinggal dengan Buchou. Dan dia mengatakan itu padaku! Aku sangat bersyukur! Air mata mengalir dari mataku! Buchou selalu melakukan hal hal erotis padaku, jadi tubuhku tak bisa menahannya! Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Dan juga...

"..."

CUBIT.

Sudah kuduga, Asia mencubit pipiku dalam diam dengan wajah tak senang...

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Familiar...?"

Aku membalas dengan suara curiga, dan Buchou mengangguk.

"Ya, seekor Familiar. Kamu dan Asia masih belum memilikinya."

Familiar. Eksistensi yang menjadi tangan dan kaki bagi kami para Iblis. Aku juga diberitahu kalau mereka akan sangat berguna untuk pekerjaan Iblis. Normalnya, menyebarkan pamflet adalah tugas familiar. Itu juga tugas bagi para pendatang baru. Aku juga menyebarkan pamflet dengan rajin di malam hari dengan mengayuh sepedaku...

BON!

Kelelawar merah muncul di telapak tangan Buchou setelah membuat suara.

"Ini adalah familiarku."

Kelelawar dengan warna sama dengan rambut Buchou. Itu saja sudah memberinya atmosfir elegan.

"Yang satu ini milikku."

Hal yang Akeno-san panggil adalah sesuatu yang nampak seperti Oni seukuran tapak tangan...Ko-Oni (Oni kecil)?

"...ini Shiro."

Koneko-chan tengah memeluk kucing putih. Karena namanya adalah Koneko, familiarnya adalah anak kucing huh. Nampak manis sekali.

"Punyaku..."

"Ah. Kamu tak usah memberitahuku."

"Dingin sekali."

Kiba membuat senyum pahit oleh penolakan blak blakanku namun dia memunculkan burung kecil di bahunya. Begitu. Jadi semua orang selain aku dan Asia punya seekor familiar. Kelelawar Buchou terbang di atas kepalaku.

"Familiar adalah basis bagi para Iblis. Mereka bisa membantu majikan mereka. Mereka bisa dipakai untuk transmisi informasi. Mereka bisa dipakai untuk mengintai. Kamu dan Asia memerlukan familiar karena mereka bisa digunakan untuk beradaptasi pada situasi tertentu."

Buchou mengatakan itu sembari menepuk nepuk pipiku. Aaah, ditepuk tepuk oleh Buchou menyingkirkan semua rasa sakitku. Onee-sama ku...

Aku merasa terpana olehnya, namun kemudian lingkaran sihir di lantai mulai bersinar. Apa yang terjadi?

"Buchou, persiapan sudah lengkap."

Akeno-san melaporkan pada Buchou. Persiapan sudah lengkap? Aku dan Asia tengah penasaran, namun Buchou kemudian memberitahu kami dengan senyum.

"Sekarang, mari pergi dan tangkap familiar kalian."

Kata katanya sangat tegas. Itu baru majikanku.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Saat cahaya dari lingkaran sihir transportasi berhenti, aku berada dalam hutan yang tak kukenal.

"Dalam hutan ini ada banyak Iblis pengguna familiar tinggal disini. Hari ini, aku ingin Ise dan Asia mendapatkan familiar mereka disini."

Hutan Familiar.

Haa. Begitu rupanya. Ada banyak pohon raksasa tumbuh disekitar sini, sehingga tak banyak cahaya matahari bersinar mencapai tanah. Meski mata Iblis masih bekerja dengan sempurna dalam kegelapan jadi itu bukan masalah.

Padat sekali hutan ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan panas disekitar sini, jadi tak akan aneh kalau sesuatu tiba tiba muncul.

"Get Daze!" (Catatan : Get Daze adalah frase terkenal dari anime Pokemon. Maknanya kira kira 'Tangkap mereka semua!')

"Apa!?"

"Kyaa!"

Woah! Aku dan Asia dikejutkan oleh suara keras tiba tiba yang membuat kami melompat. Asia bahkan menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang punggungku. Seorang yang muncul di depan kami adalah lelaki muda yang mengenakan pakaian kasar.

"Namaku adalah Zatooji dari Kota Madara! Aku Iblis yang masih berlatih, berniat menjadi Master Familiar!" (Ini parodi dari anime Pokemon. Nama Ash Ketchum dalam bahasa Jepang adalah 'Satoshi'. Zatooji adalah parodi dari itu. kampung halaman Ash dalam bahasa Jepang adalah 'Kota Masara'. Master Familiar adalah parodi dari 'Master Pokemon')

Nggh, ada orang aneh tiba tiba muncul. Iblis? Orang ini? Hmm...

"Zatooji-san, aku membawa orang orang yang sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya."

Buchou kemudian memperkenalkan kami pada seorang bernama Master Familiar itu.

"Hee. Laki laki berwajah pas pasan dan gadis cantik pirang, huh. Oke! Serahkan padaku! Kalau itu aku, maka setiap Familiar pasti akan segera 'Get Daze'!"

Hmm, orang ini entah kenapa mengatakan 'get' dengan kuat. Dan jangan sebut aku berwajah pas pasan!

"Ise. Asia. Dia adalah profesional di bidang Familiar. Hari ini kita akan menangkap Familiar di hutan ini sembari menerima nasehat darinya, oke?"

" " Ya! " "

Asia dan aku mengangguk pada Buchou.

Begitu. Jadi aku juga akan mendapatkan Familiar. Hmm, aku penasaran tipe macam apa saja yang ada. Sembari memikirkan hal itu, Zatooji-san menanyai kami dengan akrab.

"Sekarang, tipe familiar apa yang kalian mau? Yang kuat? Yang cepat? Atau yang beracun?"

"Jangan katakan hal seram seperti racun dengan tiba tiba! Jadi, tipe apa yang kamu rekomendasikan?"

Zatooji-san tersenyum pada pertanyaanku dan mengeluarkan benda yang sepertinya adalah katalog. Yang dia tunjuk adalah makhluk yang nampak garang yang tergambar di seluruh halaman.

"Inilah yang ingin aku rekomendasikan! Salah satu Dragon King! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! Dia adalah Naga Legendaris! Dia juga satu satunya wanita diantara para Dragon King! Bahkan sampai saat ini, belum satupun Iblis yang bisa menangkapnya! Itu sudah jelas! Karena dia dikatakan sama kuat dengan Maou!"

Biarpun dia belum ditangkap, dia selevel Maou! Apa kau gila! Tak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, dia nampak seperti final boss yang muncul dalam RPG!

"Ini tak terlihat seperti tipe familiar! Ini seperti super boss! Final boss! Dan belum seorangpun bisa menangkapnya!? Apa kamu paham makna 'merekomendasikan'!? Rasanya aku seperti dilempar ke dungeon akhir!?"

"Itu terdengar bagus. Sepertinya mereka bisa akrab karena mereka sama sama Naga Legendaris. Ise. Kamu adalah budak tersayangku, jadi mungkin saja kamu bisa melakukan itu."

Buchou-sama nampak mengatakan hal sembrono itu dengan ceria. Apa kamu mencoba membunuh budak tersayangmu sendiri!? Kekuatan Sekiryuutei memang bersemayam di lengan kiriku, tapi aku akan benar benar terbunuh!

"Itu mustahil, Buchou! Aku bisa tahu kalau kami tak kan bisa akrab bahkan dari buku ini!"

"Itu hanya imajinasimu, Ise-kun. Ya, kamu bisa melakukannya."

"Diam, Kibaaaaaa! Kamu pergi dan buru dia sana, sialaaaaaaan!"

Aku sudah mendapat start buruk dari sejak awal! Aku menenangkan diri dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Umm, aku tak mau familiar yang seperti ini, jadi tak adakah tipe lain yang lebih bersahabat dan mudah untuk ditangkap?"

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini!? Hydra!"

Aku diperlihatkan ilustrasi ular raksasa yang memiliki banyak kepala...Hmm? Dari ilustrasinya aku merasa kalau dia bukan makhluk bersahabat. Biarpun dia terlihat seperti ini, mungkin dia ahli dalam menjahit dan membuat green tea?

Dia memiliki mata tajam, taring tajam, dan ada tanda tengkorak yang beracun di ilustrasinya...Tunggu, memang ada tengkorak disekitar ular dalam ilustrasi ini!

"Yang ini hebat! Dia punya racun mematikan! Tak ada Iblis di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan dari racunnya! Apalagi dia immortal! Makhluk terburuk di dunia yang bahkan membunuh majikannya sendiri! Lihat? Cukup berguna, kan?"

...

Sial, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan yang terus kutahan di dalam diriku.

"Bolehkah aku memukulnya? Buchou, bolehkah aku memukul orang ini?"

"Tenanglah, Ise. Hydra itu langka jadi itu akan sangat hebat. Kalau kuingat, ada seekor yang tinggal jauh di dalam hutan...kita akan bisa kembali di akhir hari ini."

Buchou melihat jauh ke dalam hutan. Dia benar benar serius menangkapnya!? Aku takkan bisa kembali hidup hidup! Aku akan kesasar dan hilang di dalam sana! Kalau berjalan salah maka aku akan berakhir dalam perut Hydra-san yang sangat 'berguna' dan 'bersahabat' ini.

Satooji-san mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hahaha, kamu harus nikmati petualangan!"

"Berhenti main main denganku! Aku tak mau monster yang lebih kuat dariku!"

"Bocah ini terlalu banyak meminta. Lantas, apa yang kau mau?"

Satooji-san yang sedang bermain main. Ya, aku ingin membunuh orang ini dengan Naga di dalam diriku.

"Tidak adakah Familiar yang manis? Seperti tipe-gadis."

Ya, kalau dipikir pikir lagi mungkin ada tipe seperti itu. kemudian Satooji-san membuat suara dengan lidahnya dengan ekspresi tak senang.

"Karena itulah orang orang baru tak memahami apapun. Dengar? Kamu harus menangkap familiar yang kuat. Dan masing masing punya kemampuan berbeda. Kalau kamu mencoba menjadi Master Familiar maka kamu harus menangkap yang sama beberapa kali, dan kemudian memilih jantan dan betina terkuat diantara mereka. Kamu memiliki dua ekor dan buat mereka melahirkan bayi dengan kemampuan kuat. Dan juga—"

Sepertinya dia mulai berbicara tentang logika familiar. Astaga, dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku juga ingin Familiar yang manis."

Asia mengatakan itu sambil bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Oke, aku paham."

Satooji-san menghentikan bicara logisnya dan membalas dengan senyuman...Ada apa dengan orang ini? Nampaknya menangkap Familiar akan jadi jalan yang panjang.

Bagian 5[sunting]

"Dengar, seirei[1] berkumpul di sekitar danau ini."

Zatooji-san mengatakan itu dengan suara kecil.

Terdapat danau jernih luas di depan kami. Danau yang berkilau dengan percikan, dan nampaknya danau yang sangat suci. kami tengah bersembunyi dibalik bayangan di dekat danau sembari menyembunyikan kehadiran kami.

"Ya, seirei air, Undine, yang tinggal di danau ini tak suka menunjukkan diri mereka pada orang lain."

Menurut Zatooji-san, seirei air Undine adalah gadis dengan hati murni dan tubuh indah. Selain itu mereka bisa menyembuhkan hatimu yang patah!

Oh, itu luar biasa! Gadis! Murni! Cantik! Asia yang memiliki spesifikasi itu selalu bersamaku, tapi kupikir kalau aku mendapatkan familiar yang seperti Asia akan membuatku sangat senang!

Fufufu, nampaknya aku selangkah lebih dekat untuk membuat Haremku terwujud. Pertama tama, aku akan membuat tipe-gadis manis sebagai familiarku. Aku yakin dia akan mengenakan jubah transparan dan merupakan seirei cantik langsing dengan rambut berwarna biru.

Aaah, Undine! Undineku! Ya, aku akan membuat ia memberiku bantal paha lebih dulu! Lalu aku akan membuat dia membersihkan telingaku! K-Kemudian akhirnya o-o-o-oppaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!

Astaga! Aku tak sabar menanti!

"B-Buchou, karena dia akan menjadi familiarku, aku bisa lakukan apapun semauku dengan dia, kan?"

Aku mencoba meminta konfirmasi dari Buchou untuk jaga jaga. Jangan jangan ada aturan "Dilarang pelecehan seksual" pada familiar juga?

"Ya, lakukan semaumu. Toh itu akan menjadi familiarmu."

Buchou menjawab seperti itu, dan aku meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan olehnya. Tak lama lagi, akan ada gadis yang bisa kulakukan apapun semauku! Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku selain meneteskan air mata!

"Oh, danau mulai bercahaya. Undine akan segera muncul!"

Zatooji-san menunjuk ke arah danau. Oh akhirnya! Aku kemudian melihat ke arah yang Zatooji-san tunjukkan dengan senang! Sekarang, bawalah aku ke dunia impian!

Dan seorang yang muncul adalah makhluk dengan rambut biru cerah bersinar seperti cahaya, yang mengenakan jubah transparan di atas...tubuh raksasa.

Otot yang gila, tengkuk yang lebih tebal daripada pinggangku, dan dada yang terlihat seolah memiliki logam di dalamnya, dan seperti prajurit veteran dia memiliki banyak bekas luka di wajahnya.

Karena perubahan situasi tiba tiba, aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku. Aku menyeka mataku berkali kali. Berharap kalau ini bukan realita.

...

Apa apaan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?

"Itu Undine."

Kata kata penghancur Zatooji-san mencapai telingaku. Itu seperti fantasy yang salah sasaran!

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, itu seperti pendekar yang sedang berlatih. Lihat, ototnya cukup untuk menghancurkan tubuh manusia. Sepertinya dia bisa menaklukkan dunia hanya dengan tinjunya. Dia bahkan tak memiliki celah. Itu jelas laki laki yang hendak pergi berperang!"

"Ya, Undine akan selalu bertarung untuk mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Kalau kamu tak kuat, kamu tak akan bisa mendapatkan danau. Dunia seirei juga tentang kekuatan. Namun dia seirei yang nampak sangat kuat. Itu cukup langka. Aku rekomendasikan kamu untuk menangkapnya. Seirei air yang terspesialisasi dalam memukul tak akan buruk."

Undine yang terspesialisasi dalam memukul!? Deskripsi yang tak sudi aku dengar! Aku tak mau mendengar kata kata berbahaya semacam itu!?

"Ini gawat! Dia bukan tipe penyembuh sama sekali! Dia adalah tipe pembunuh! Aku tak mau seirei tipe penyembuh yang punya kekuatan jotosan berlebihan!"

Aku berteriak keras keras. Sungguh mengerikan! Aku belum pernah mendengar hal semengerikan itu sebelumnya!

"Tapi, itu tipe wanita, tahu? Dan dia punya cukup potensial."

"Aku sama sekali tak mau mendengar itu!"

Aku menutupi wajahku dan mulai menangis! Ooooooooo! Jadi kau memberitahuku kalau dia itu wanita!? Aaaaagh, realita sungguh kejam!

"Ise, dunia sedang berubah sekarang."

Buchou mengatakan itu sembari meletakkan tangannya di bahuku sambil mengangukkan kepalanya. Aku tak mau perubahan semacam itu!

"Tapi dia punya mata yang murni. Aku yakin dia juga wanita dengan hati yang murni."

Asia mengatakan itu dengan senyum. Umm Asia, bisakah kamu tak memanggil 'benda' itu wanita? Aneh sekali. Air mataku tak mau berhenti sama sekali.

"Ah, satu lagi telah muncul."

Aku mendengar Akeno-san mengatakan itu, dan aku juga melihat dengan harapan kali ini adalah...

...Dan yang muncul adalah seirei berambut biru cerah dengan fisik yang sama.

...Hiks...kenapa...

"U...Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh...!"

"I...Ise-kun, kukira itu bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menangis seperti itu, tahu?"

"Kibaaaa, aku punya impian di dalam fantasi! Aku sedang mencari wanita cantik di dunia ini. Itu karena Buchou yang merupakan Iblis itu super cantik. Kau pasti akan berharap berada dalam fantasi. Tapi, apa apaan itu? kenapa aku harus melihat sejenis pendekar muncul disini? Aku benci! Aku benci fantasi!"

"Tak apa apa. Aku yakin akan ada fantasi yang bisa memenuhi impian Ise-kun."

Kiba menghiburku sembari menepuk nepuk punggungku. Dia cowok ganteng yang sangat aku benci, namun terkadang kupikir dia pria yang baik.

"Oh, lihat."

Zatooji-san menunjuk ke arah danau. Saat aku melihat, kedua Undine (wanita) bertubuh kekar tengah melotot satu sama lain. Kalian bisa merasakan permusuhan diantara mereka, dan ruang diantara mereka bertumbukan dengan 'Touki' mereka.

Kemudian...

PUKUL! PUKUL! PUKUL!

Tinju tebal menghantam perut lawan, atau pukulan ke atas yang menghajar dagu lawan. Satu dari mereka menendang paha lawannya hingga menimbulkan suara bergemuruh, dan sebuah pukulan lurus menghujam keras ke wajah lawan.

Mereka berdua mulai berdarah dari setiap bagian tubuh mereka. Mereka mulai menunjukkan pertarungan dahsyat memukul satu sama lain. Danau suci sekarang berubah menjadi stadium pertempuran.

...Tidak, itu tidak penting. Eh? Apa yang para wanita ini lakukan?

"Itu pertarungan memperebutkan wilayah. Dan mereka berdua sepertinya pendekar dengan banyak pengalaman."

Zatooji-san mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan nampaknya sangat tertarik.

"Bertarung memperebutkan wilayah...bukankah mereka harus melakukannya secara 'fantasi'? Tak bisakah para seirei itu memakai sihir dan semacamnya?"

"Pada akhirnya, kekerasan adalah jawabannya."

"Buchou, bisakah aku pulang? Aku hampir menangis, tahu?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah menangis! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang bersama Asia! Biarpun aku menangkap benda itu, sepertinya dia tak bisa memakai sihir sama sekali! Sepertinya tinju mereka bahkan lebih kuat dari sihir yang mereka gunakan, dan mana bisa fisik besar mereka berguna dalam misi!? Dia mungkin tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dalam bayangan!

"Hahaha! Lihat, bocah! Yang menang akan jadi familiarmu! Pertarungan Undine yang dahsyat! Itu sungguh petualangan yang hebat! Oh! Mereka menunjukkan gaya memukul yang langka!"

Zatooji-san mengatakan itu dengan ceria sembari menepuk nepuk bahuku.

"Hahaha...mana sudi! Hentikan petualangan menggelikan iniiiiiiiiiii! Aku tak mau petualangan seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita me-menamai Undine itu dine-chan?"

Asia mengatakan itu dengan takut takut dan menyaksikan pertarungan di hadapan kami.

Eh!? Gadis ini benar benar mencoba menangkap benda itu!?

"Asia, tak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, Dine-chan itu tak cocok untuk kita. Kalau kamu menjadikan itu sebagai familiarmu, maka kamu akan hamil hanya dengan berada di sampingnya."

"Aku akan mengandung bayi kalau itu anak Ise-san!"

Asia mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

"Ya. Apa yang kamu katakan? Itu bukan masalah!...Eh!? kamu serius untuk mengandung anakku!? Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya! Lupakan soal Dine-chan! Kamu tak kan bisa mengendalikannya, Asia!"

"Ta-Tapi, aku yakin kalau Dine-chan akan kesepian jika sendirian...aku tahu itu."

Hmmmm, dia entah kenapa bersimpati dengan benda itu. Situasi akan lebih berbahaya sekarang, jadi aku meletakkan tanganku di bahu Asia dan memberitahunya. Sembari memasang senyum.

"Biarpun itu masalahnya, wanita itu akan bisa hidup seorang diri. Lihat, dia berhasil membangun tubuh yang bisa menghancurkan lawan lawannya. Mari menyerah pada Dine-chan itu. Tunggu, siapa Dine-chan itu sebenarnya!? Jangan beri dia nama! Selain itu, yang mana yang Dine-chan?"

"Hei, bocah! Dine-chan sedang dalam krisis! Dia baru menerima seoi-nage (lemparan bahu dalam judo)."

"Zatooooooooooooooji! Tutup mulutmuuuuuu!"

"Haa...oke. Mari kita pindah ke tempat lain. Kalau terus begini kita tak akan ada kemajuan."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mendesah.

Seperti ini kami menyerah pada Dine-chan, dan berpindah ke tempat lain.

Bagian 6[sunting]

"Sprite Dragon (Naga halilintar-biru)?"

Zatooji mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Ya, Sprite Dragon. Seperti namanya, dia adalah Naga yang menggunakan halilintar biru."

Kami berpindah dari adegan pertarungan Undine dan kami diberitahu tentang Naga yang langka sembari berjalan.

Katanya, saat ini ada Naga super langka yang terbang ke bagian terdalam hutan. Zatooji-san menanyai kami mungkin akan bagus untuk menangkap itu.

Tapi, kami diperkenalkan pada Naga boss akhir yang terlihat mengerikan bernama Tiamat sebelumnya. Aku mulai bergidik karena nama menakutkannya.

"Apa Naga itu, super kuat?"

Saat aku bertanya dengan gemetaran, Zatooji-san tersenyum.

"Saat ini dia masih bayi. Kalau kalian mau menangkapnya, sekaranglah saatnya. Kalian pasti tak akan bisa menangkapnya kalau dia sudah dewasa. Dia memang tak sekuat Dragon-King, tapi dia memiliki peringkat top diantara para Naga."

Bayi Naga. Mungkin kami akan bisa menangkapnya? Hmm, ini jadi membuat aku cemas. Naga kelas top. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei, jadi kecocokan kami mungkin bagus. Lebih dari itu dia adalah 'Naga'! Terdengar kuat dan keren.

Tapi, aku lebih suka Familiar tipe-wanita...Hmm, itu jadi membuatku berpikir keras! Amat sangat keras! Oppai atau Naga!

Ketika aku tengah berpikir dengan serius, Zatooji-san membuat suara keras sambil berkata "Owa!". Saat aku melihat apa yang sedang terjadi...

Sisik yang bersinar biru...

Makhluk menyerupai Naga yang seukuran elang tengah bertengger di cabang pohon.

"Sprite Dragon! Itu dia!"

Zatooji-san nampak sangat bersemangat.

...Oh...oooooooo! I-Itu Naga!? Wow, kali pertama melihat Naga sungguhan! Dia kecil, tapi terlihat hebat. Matanya juga sangat indah.

"Sprite Dragon. Ini juga kali pertama aku melihatnya. Sisiknya indah sekali. Dia bersinar biru seperti berlian biru."

Buchou melihatnya seolah sedang tersentuh. Jadi ini juga kali pertama Buchou melihatnya. Dia pasti sangat langka. Sudah kuputuskan! Familiar manis memang bagus, namun Naga langka juga akan sangat bagus! Jadi aku memilihmu! (Parodi dari kutipan Pokemon).

-Kemudian itu terjadi saat aku memutuskan pilihanku.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan Asia! Saat aku menoleh...

Benda lengket tengah menyerang Asia!

"I-Ini!"

Teriakan Buchou! Oh, ada benda lengket pada Buchou juga!

Saat aku melihat, semua gadis tengah diserang oleh benda benda lengket.

FALL! SPLASH!

Jelly lengket tengah jatuh dari langit. Apa dia jatuh dari pohon? Jelly itu bergerak! Benda hidup? Makhluk? Apa dia hidup!?

"Slime."

Kiba mengatakan itu. jadi mereka slime! Aku mengetahuinya dari Game!

Tunggu! Itu beracun, kan!? Aku memikirkan firasat berbahaya seperti itu, namun dalam sekejap berikutnya pikiran itu menghilang.

"Pa...pakaianku meleleh."

Seperti yang Asia teriakkan, makhluk seperti jelly itu mulai melelehkan seragam para gadis!

Semua seragam para gadis meleleh dan pakaian dalam mereka terekspos!

Buu! Aku mulai mimisan! Sungguh perubahan situasi yang menakjubkan!

Serangan slime tak berhenti, dan itu mulai melelehkan pakaian dalam mereka juga! Uooooooo! Pemandangan yang tak bisa kulepaskan dari pandanganku tengah berlangsung di hadapanku!

HIT!

Koneko-chan memukulku sembari menyembunyikan bagian pribadinya!

"Gufu!"

"...Tolong jangan melihat."

Bi-Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu...slime itu mungkin berbahaya...Ah, aku juga melihat Buchou dan Asia dan Akeno-san juga. Simpan ke otakku. Simpan ke otakku.

Kiba nampaknya merasa tak enak, jadi dia membuang wajahnya. Kamu benar benar gentleman. Aku akan melihat, tanpa menahan diri.

Kemudian sesuatu yang nampak seperti tentakel muncul dari cabang pohon dan mulai melilit para gadis!

"Ti-Tidaaaaaak!"

Asia berteriak. Tentakel melilit kaki Asia dan mulai menjalar ke atas. Ia masuk ke dalam pakaian robeknya dan mulai bergerak. Kaki Asia! Oppai! Pantat! Semuanya tengah dipermainkan!

Saat aku melihat, Buchou dan yang lainnya juga tengah mendapati bagian penting mereka dililit oleh tentakel. T-Tapi biarpun tak sopan ini tetap saja situasi yang menakjubkan! Zatooji-san yang juga tengah melihat dengan seksama nampaknya mimisan.

"Yang satu ini tak punya nama, dan itu slime yang melelehkan pakaian. Dan juga hanya tentakel biasa. Makhluk makhluk ini sering bekerja bersama untuk menyerang mangsa mereka. Biarpun mereka disebut monster, slime hanya menyerang pakaian dan tentakel hanya memakan keringat wanita jadi mereka tak berbahaya..."

-!

...A...pa!? Aku tak bisa mempercayai telingaku. Slime yang melelehkan pakaian? Tentakel yang memakan keringat wanita?

"Itu bukan slime dan tentakel langka, dan mereka hanya gangguan kecil saat kamu mengeksplorasi hutan. Cara terbaik menyingkirkan mereka adalah dengan api—"

"Buchou, aku akan jadikan slime dan tentakel ini familiarku! Melelehkan pakaian! Memakan keringat wanita! Merekalah yang telah kucari selama ini!"

Aku menyatakan itu dengan mata berbinar sembari memotong penjelasan Zatooji.

Fufufu. Ketemu dia. Aku akhirnya menemukannya! Familiarku! Buchou mendesah sembari membakar slime dan tentakel dengan api. Tidaaaaaaak, slime-chan dan tentakel-chan kuuuuuuuuuuuu! Mereka sedang dibakaaaaaaaaaaaar!

"Kamu tahu, Ise. Familiar itu sangat penting bagi Iblis. Pikirkanlah baik baik."

"Aku paham."

Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berpikir.

...

"Seperti dugaanku, akan kujadikan mereka familiarku!"

"Ise, baru tiga detik berlalu sejak kamu mulai berpikir."

Di samping Buchou, Akeno-san sedang membakar slime dan tentakel! Aaaaaaah! Familiar-chan ku sedang dikirim ke surga! Mereka sedang dibakar hidup hidup!

Koneko-chan juga sedang merobek tentakel dan membuang mereka seolah dia memandang mereka sebagai hama.

Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Jangan usik tentakel-chan ku!

"Minggirlah Ise. Kamu harus membakar makhluk tak berguna ini. Kamu menghalangiku."

Buchou tak punya simpati! Dia kejam!

"Mana bisa! Mana bisa! Aku akan menjadikan slime dan tentakel ini sebagai familiarku!"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku sembari melindungi slime dan tentakel yang masih melilit Asia.

"Aku akan melindungi makhluk makhluk ini dengan nyawaku! Makhluk makhluk ini adalah rekan rekan pentingku! Teman! Familiar adalah teman kita! Mereka adalah rekanku, Buchou!"

Familiar mesum seperti makhluk makhluk ini! Aku takkan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menangkap mereka!

"Merekalah makhluk yang aku cari! Aku ingin mencapai puncak dengan makhluk makhluk ini! Aku ingin mengincar posisi tertinggi!"

Makhluk makhluk ini pasti akan berguna saat membuat harem! Sudah jelas kalau mereka akan menjadi berguna dalam banyak situasi erotis!

"Ise-san, Umm...kamu sedang memelukku..."

Asia memasang wajah merah. Tahanlah sebentar, Asia. Aku ingin melindungi slime dan tentakel ini. Ada hal hal yang aku harus lindungi!

"Hiks, Surataro...Shukushumaru...partner pentingku...aku pasti akan melindungi kalian..."

Aku memeluk mereka dengan lembut bersama Asia sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Ara ara, sepertinya dia sudah memberi mereka nama."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan ceria. Ya, aku sudah menamai mereka!

"...Ini kali pertama aku melihat Iblis yang menyukai slime dan tentakel sampai seperti ini...kau benar benar mengejutkanku. Dunia ini sangat besar, bukan begitu Gremory-san?"

Zatooji-san mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi sangat tercengang.

"Maaf...anak ini sangat jujur pada hasratnya, jadi dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih..."

Buchou memasang ekspresi sedih. Seolah dia tengah memandang sesuatu yang malang.

Hiks. Aku tak mau pulang sampai aku menjadikan mereka familiarku!

Aku takkan bergerak meski hanya satu inchi, dan aku mendengar sesuatu terbang ke arah sini. Saat aku melihat...terdapat bayi Naga bersisik biru mengambang di udara. Sprite Dragon. Sejak kapan dia datang kemari?

BUZZ BUZZ

Halilintar biru mulai mengalir sepanjang tubuh bayi Naga.

...Eh? Jangan jangan itu...

SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK

Tanpa waktu untuk menghindarinya, listrik bertegangan tinggi mengalir sepanjang tubuhku!

Agggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh!

...seluruh tubuhku disetrum...kalau ini film kartun, aku yakin kalau kerangkaku pasti kelihatan...

"U-Umm, Ise-san...? Kamu tak apa apa?"

...Asia yang tengah memelukku nampaknya baik baik saja...apa apaan itu...

"Sprite Dragon hanya memberi serangan listrik bagi mereka yang dia anggap musuhnya. Jadi dia pasti berpikir kalau gadis itu bukan musuhnya."

Zatooji-san dengan tubuh gosong di sampingku menjelaskan itu padaku. Kau juga disetrum olehnya, tahu! Tunggu, dari penjelasan yang baru kau berikan sudah jelas kalau dia memandang aku dan kamu sebagai musuhnya! Kiba juga sedikit gosong. Dia tersenyum tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ingin membunuh Naga itu.

Haa! Saat aku melihat, slime dan tentakel yang berada di tubuh Asia berubah jadi abu! Mustahil! Rekan rekanku! Familiar-chanku!

"Surataroooooooooooo! Shukushumaruuuuuuuuuuuu! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aku berteriak sembari memeluk mayat mereka! Kenapa begini jadinya! Dunia ini tidak adil!

"Sepertinya dia menyerang slime dan tentakel yang sedang menyerang Asia. Mungkin Naga ini jantan. Kudengar Naga jantan juga tertarik pada betina dari jenis lain."

Buchou mengatakan itu sembari menepuk nepuk kepala bayi Naga. Naga itu benar benar jujur pada perasaannya.

Namun ini kejam. Surataro dan Shukushumaru ku...telah tiada...

Aku merasa shock! Sial! Jadi dia Naga dan dia mesum! Karena itu para gadis tak terluka dan dia juga menyerang Kiba! ...Sebenarnya good job sudah membuat Kiba jadi hitam! Tapi aku masih tak bisa memaafkanmu! Surataro dan Shukushumaru memang mesum tapi mereka tidak jahat! Mungkin! Mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan serius!

Aku menyeka air mataku dan bangkit. Aku kemudian berdiri di depan bayi Naga.

"...Surataro dan Shukushumaru. Mereka semua orang orang baik...rekan rekan nomor 1 ku...dan kau mengubah mereka menjadi abu..."

Aku mulai bergetar dalam kemarahan. Ya, aku takkan mengampunimu! Akulah yang akan membalaskan dendam mereka!

"Gaa!"

Bayi Naga hanya mendesah.

SNAP!

Sesuatu di dalamku membuat suara dan aku tersentak. Aura sunyi mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Bahkan para anggota yang lain terdorong mundur karena intensitas abnormal.

"...Aku kesal sekarang. Sprite Dragooooooooooon!"

Sembari memancarkan aura deras, aku mengacungkan tinjuku ke arahnya. Pepohonan disekitar sini mulai membuat suara karena auraku.

"Hebat. Denyut kekuatan Iblis kuat yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya! Ise-kun masih memiliki kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam dirinya. Aku tak pernah menduga itu akan bangkit karena hal seperti ini!"

"Aura luar biasa! Ise, kenapa tak kamu gunakan kekuatan itu untuk hal yang lebih berguna!"

Akeno-san dan Buchou nampak terkejut namun juga tercengang. Maafkan aku kedua Onee-sama ku. Dengan dirampasnya hasrat dan keserakahanku, amarahku telah membangkitkanku.

"Keserakahan mesum dan hasrat murni yang berkaitan dengan seks. Saat kedua hal itu dirampas darinya, kemarahan telah mendorong Ise-kun."

Kiba mencoba menganalisa situasi dengan tenang. Itu benar Casanova! Tak seorangpun bisa menghentikan amarahku!

"...Itu hanya super mesum yang sedang jengkel."

Itu benar Koneko-chan! Jawabanmulah yang paling akurat!

Sprite Dragon! Aku takkan memaafkanmu! Slime yang melelehkan pakaian, Surataro! Tentakel yang memakan keringat wanita, Shukushumaru!

Makhluk makhluk yang kucintai pada pandangan pertama. Namun kau...

Bahkan Buchou dan Akeno-san tak bisa menghentikanku sekarang! Tolong jangan kemari dan menghentikanku! Bagi laki laki! Ada hal yang laki laki harus lakukan!

"Terkuat! Tak terkalahkan! Kekuatan Nagaku yang dikatakan yang terkuat di dunia ini! Terimalah kekuatan ini dengan tubuhmu sendiri dan musnahlah!"

Aku mengucapkan kutipan yang dipakai oleh Raiser Phenex, dan menggerakkan tanganku yang tertutupi kekuatan Iblis ke arah Naga...

PELUK.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Asia mengatakan itu seolah menasehatiku sambil memeluk si bayi Naga.

...Aku menghentikan tinjuku sebelum mencapai si bayi Naga.

...Hiks. Kalau Asia yang seperti adik perempuanku mengatakan itu padaku, maka aku takkan bisa lakukan apa apa...

Aku tengah memelototi si Naga, namun sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Asia dan mulai bermanja dengannya.

"Kudengar Sprite Dragon hanya membuka dirinya pada orang orang berhati murni. Sepertinya dia menyukai gadis itu."

Zatooji-san menjelaskan. Jadi itu artinya dia sudah menyukai Asia. Yah, Asia memang memiliki hati murni. Dia adalah gadis yang baik hati.

"Sepertinya ini kekalahan Ise."

Buchou tengah tersenyum sembari meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

Haa...kekuatan Iblisku menghilang dan aku menarik nafas panjang.

"U-Umm, bisakah aku menjadikan Naga ini familiarku?"

Tanya Asia.

"Kurasa itu bergantung pada Ise. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ise?"

Buchou menanyaiku. Semua orang memandangku. Uu, sepertinya aku yang jahat disini. Tidak, akulah penjahatnya. Aku menjadi gila lantaran hasrat seksualku. Itu bukan salah si Naga. Justru dia menolong Asia yang sedang diserang oleh slime dan tentakel...

"Ya, akan kubiarkan Asia yang memutuskan."

Surataro, Shukushumaru, aku tak bisa membalaskan dendam kalian. Aku meneteskan air mata penyesalan.

Bagian 7[sunting]

"...Dengan nama A-Asia Argento, aku memerintahkanmu! K-Kamu akan menjadi familiarku dan merespon kontrakku!"

Kami kembali ke pintu masuk hutan. Asia membuka lingkaran sihir hijau di depan kami. Sprite Dragon terletak di tengah tengah lingkaran sihir, dan upacara kontrak diantara Asia dan familiar tengah berlangsung.

Tentu saja, karena Asia masih pemula, Akeno-san mensupportnya. Namun nampaknya upacara berjalan dengan mulus. Akeno-san juga nampak lega. Asia sangat berbakat dalam menjadi iblis, tak seperti aku.

"Normalnya Sprite Dragon adalah Naga yang tak membuat sumpah dengan Iblis, namun sepertinya gadis itu memiliki hati murni. Hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun nampaknya upacara kontrak akan selesai dengan aman."

Zatooji-san mengatakan itu.

Hmm, jadi Asia sudah berhasil menangkap Naga langka dengan cara langka huh. Dia benar benar hebat.

Cahaya dari lingkaran sihir perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Karena kontrak telah selesai, bayi Naga terbang ke Asia dan mulai bermain bersamanya.

"Ufufu, kamu menggelitikku. Rase-kun."

"Rase?"

Saat aku menjadi curiga pada sesuatu yang nampaknya nama Bayi naga itu, Asia menjawabku.

"Ya. Dia adalah Naga yang memakai "Raigeki" (Halilintar) dan aku juga memakai nama Ise-san. Biarpun dia memakai halilintar, aku ingin dia menjadi ceria seperti Ise-san...apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak, tak masalah...Yah, siapa peduli. Mari mengakrabkan diri Rase—"

Saat aku mencoba mendekatinya, tubuhnya mulai bersinar biru...

BUZZ! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK!

"Agaaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggggggga!"

...Gough...U-Umm, Rase-kun aku penasaran kenapa hanya aku yang menerima kejutan listrik...

"Aku lupa menyebutkan, tapi Naga jantan benci pejantan dari jenis yang lain."

Zatooji-san yang nampak gosong memberikan informasi tambahan. Di belakangnya, Kiba juga menjadi gosong sembari memasang senyum menyegarkan.

Jadi kalau itu laki laki, mereka semua sama bagimu Rase-san?

"Rase agak nakal."

Dia sangat nakal, Buchou...

"Ufufu. Bagian dimana dia benci laki laki, dia mirip dengan Ise-kun."

Oh, jadi maksudmu dia membenci gender yang sama, benar Akeno-san...?

"...Sudah kuduga, aku lebih suka Surataro dan Shukushumaru..."

Biarpun aku menyesal seperti itu, mereka tak akan kembali. Hiks, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku dan mati!?

"...Orang mesum mati saja."

Ya, tepat seperti yang kamu katakan Koneko-sama.

Sepertinya jalanku untuk menangkap familiarku masih sangat jauh.

Yah, asal Asia sudah berhasil menangkap familiarnya, maka ini adalah "Good End".


	29. Chapter 29

IIN-MIIN. Saat ini permulaan musim panas. Diluar tonggeret mengerik dengan keras. Aku tengah duduk di sisi jendela ruang klub melihat ke luar jendela. Hari ini aku menatap keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Ise sedang apa kamu?"

PELUK

Orang yang datang memelukku dari belakang adalah Buchou. Biasanya aku akan mengatakan "Owa! Bu-Buchou! Aku akan kena masalah kalau kamu memelukku tiba tiba karena sensasi oppaimu yang kurasakan di punggungku!". Tapi diriku yang sekarang...Cuma bisa mendesah dalam.

"...Ada apa? Ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya."

Buchou meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku dan bertanya dengan suara ragu. Dia sepertinya merasa bosan karena aku tak meresponnya.

"Maaf Buchou. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masa laluku sedikit."

"Masa lalu?"

"Ya."

Ya, perpisahan menyedihkan yang kualami saat masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Saat aku masih anak anak, aku kehilangan hal berharga di musim ini pada tahun itu."

Aku memandang keluar dengan tatapan sedih. Buchou menyadari ada atmosfir aneh padaku jadi dia nampak bingung. Dia mengecup lembut pipiku sambil berkata.

"Ceritakan saja. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya."

"Oke. Aku ingin semua orang disini mendengarnya juga."

"Kamu yakin? Oke, semuanya berkumpul!"

Semua anggota klub berkumpul oleh instruksi Buchou.

"Ada apa?"

Asia memiringkan lehernya.

"Ara ara. Soal apa ya?"

"...Aku jadi tertarik."

Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan.

"Masa lalu Ise-kun? Aku ingin mendengar kekhawatirannya sebagai temannya."

"Apa hal semacam ini juga bagian dari kegiatan klub? Aku tak memahami budaya orang Jepang."

Kiba dan Xenovia juga berkumpul. Semua orang duduk mengelilingiku. Mereka semua nampak curiga karena melihat wajah pucatku. Kemudian aku menceritakan mereka kisah yang sudah lama.

Saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun...ada tempat yang kukunjungi kapanpun aku pulang sekolah. Taman di dekat rumahku. Disana Occhan (paman) yang mengadakan pertunjukan cerita bergambar datang kesana. Aku selalu menantikan pertunjukan cerita bergambar Occhan. Occhan membunyikan bel sebagai permulaan cerita. Ada sedikit penonton. Semuanya masih anak anak. Kadang malah hanya aku saja. Meski begitu Occhan menampilkan pertunjukannya dengan bagus. Aku menyayangi Occhan.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala. Di suatu tempat kakek dan nenek tinggal disana. Pada suatu hari si kakek pergi ke gunung untuk berladang. Nenek pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci. Ketika nenek tengah mencuci di sungai..."

Aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Occhan berganti ke gambar berikutnya sambil melihatku dengan senyuman.

"Sebuah Oppai hanyut."

Aku yang masih kecil sangat senang melihat rincian gambar Oppai yang dilukis di seluruh kertas dan terlihat begitu nyata. Ya. Kupikir aku ingin meremas oppai seperti itu. Aku sangat mengagumi gambar terperinci yang dilukis oleh Occhan.

"Donbura-ko. Bain bain. Donbura-ko. Bain bain. Dilihat seperti apapun, itu adalah payudara raksasa yang lebih besar dari G-cup. Ukurannya. Bentuknya. Itu adalah payudara terbaik yang pernah ada."

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar cerita tentang oppai pada zaman dahulu selagi aku makan puding berbentuk oppai. Oni yang dikalahkan oleh Oppai. Kakek tua yang bahagia oleh oppai. Pria muda yang menerima hukuman langit melalui Oppai. Anjing yang menggali oppai. Mendengarkan cerita oppai pada zaman dahulu kala, aku mempelajari tentang dunia. Aku bertanya pada Occhan yang bersiap untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan.

"Apa Occhan juga sudah meremas oppai?"

Occhan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah meremasnya. Dan sudah berkali kali. Nak, oppai bukan hanya untuk diremas, kamu juga bisa menghisapnya."

"...Eh? Tapi bukankah hanya bayi yang melakukan hal itu?"

Aku yang masih kecil, berpikir kalau oppai hanya untuk diremas. Ternyata aku salah.

"Nak, kamu takkan memahaminya karena kamu masih kecil. Kamu akan memahaminya kalau sudah dewasa nanti. Hasrat untuk menghisapnya. Setiap pria dewasa pasti menjalani kesehariannya sambil bertarung melawan hasrat itu."

Waktu itu aku tak memahami apa maksud ucapan Occhan. Tapi aku paham kalau Occhan baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang keren.

"Dengar nak, kamu menghisapnya seperti ini."

Occhan mulai menghisap puding oppai dari pucuknya. Pudding kemudian lenyap kedalam mulut Occhan dalam sekejap.

"He...Hebat!"

Jantungku sebagai anak kecil bersorak melihat adegan itu.

"Nih. Akan kuberikan sisa puding oppai ini. Berlatihlah di rumah."

Occhan mengatakannya seolah mengajari penerusnya. Aku membawa pulang puding oppai dan berlatih menghisapnya dengan keras sambil sembunyi sembunyi dari orang tuaku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghisapnya seperti Occhan. Aku mulai menyadari betapa hebatnya Occhan kapanpun aku gagal melakukannya.

Pada suatu hari di musim panas. Aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku ke taman yang biasa dengan hati girang. Hari ini adalah hari cerita baru! Occhan menulis cerita baru tentang oppai! Apalagi ceritanya kali ini!? Cerita bahagia? Cerita sedih? Apa Oppai kali ini lebih besar lagi? Atau lebih kecil? Aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa girang dalam hatiku. Hal yang muncul dalam pandanganku setelah sampai di taman adalah...

"Cepat, ikut kami! Astaga, menunjukkan hal semacam ini pada anak kecil di siang bolong!"

Itu adalah Occhan yang ditangkap polisi. Tak mungkin! Kenapa Occhan...? Dia tak melakukan hal hal jahat! Bagiku yang masih kecil, Occhan adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku menghambur ke sisi Occhan yang tengah dibawa pergi.

"Occhan! Occhan! Kenapa! Kenapa!"

Aku ditangkap polisi yang lain dan aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Occhan!

"Jangan! Kamu tak boleh dekat dekat dia! Dia orang jahat yang menunjukkan hal tak sepantasnya pada kalian anak anak!"

"Occhan tidak jahat! Occhan mengajariku tentang Oppai! Occhan! Occhan! Oppai! Oppai!"

Aku berteriak sambil menangis. Aku telah diajari banyak hal oleh Occhan. Dia tidak jahat. Dia hanya orang mesum. Occhan tersenyum padaku dan berbicara pelan.

"Nak, suatu hari nanti remaslah Oppai, lalu hisaplah."

Itulah kata kata terakhir Occhan.

"Oy, bicara apa kau pada anak kecil!? Cepat, segera ikut kami!"

"Occhan! Occhan! Cerita barunya!? Bagaimana dengan cerita barunya!?"

Occhan dibawa pergi dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa melotot pada para polisi yang membawa pergi Occhan. Aku tak bisa mendengarkan cerita barunya. Cerita macam apa itu? Aku menjadi frustasi memikirkan hal itu. Kembalikan Occhan padaku! Kembalikan Oppai padaku! ...Di taman dimana tonggeret tengah berderik di musim panas. Aku...aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"...Jadi begitu rupanya."

Masa laluku. Kurasa sangat tragis. Aku kehilangan Occhanku yang berharga. Aku, yang merasa lesu, mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah semua orang. Semua orang memasang wajah tak percaya. Absurd...aku jadi shock melihat reaksi semua orang. Tak peduli bagaimana kalian memikirkannya, itu cerita yang akan membuatmu menangis sampai gila! Hanya Asia saja yang nampaknya tak paham sama sekali dan memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan...

"Ara ara. Jadi hasrat Ise-kun untuk berhubungan seks datang dari sana."

Akeno-san tersenyum kalem.

"Ya. Aku bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. Selain itu, orang itu ditangkap karena dia seorang hentai."

Kiba tersenyum pahit. Bukan! Occhan bukan seorang hentai! Dia adalah Dewa!

"...Aku jadi tak memahami orang orang Jepang."

Xenovia mengangkat bahunya dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Tidak, Xenovia. Itu tak sopan bagi orang orang Jepang lain. Pada dasarnya orang Jepang bukan orang orang tak berguna seperti itu..."

Kiba mencoba membelaku. Tapi apa aku memang tak berguna?

"...Laki laki yang menceritakan hal tak senonoh pada anak kecil...hentai sejati. Cerita terburuk yang pernah ada."

Koneko-chan dengan mata setengah terbuka bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada apa dengan reaksi kalian!? Aku yang sekarang ada berkat Occhan!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan mata meruncing. Buchou meletakkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan memeluk kepalaku sambil menenangkanku.

"Aku tahu, Ise. Orang yang sudah membentuk "kamu" adalah laki laki itu. Tapi kupikir takkan apa apa kalau kamu menceritakannya secara gentleman."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan Ise-kun yang tidak ecchi. Itulah Ise-kun kalau dia menatap wanita dengan tatapan mesum."

"Ya, kamu benar Akeno. Ise yang tidak tertarik dengan payudara wanita bukanlah Ise. Saat aku melihat Ise menatap dadaku membuatku berpikir "Berarti anak ini sehat sehat saja hari ini" dan aku bisa merasa lega."

Buchou dan Akeno-san sepertinya sedang membicarakan diriku. Apa mataku semesum itu!? Aku memang sangat menikmati hidupku dengan menatap payudara Buchou dan Akeno-san!

"...Senpai yang bukan Do-sukebe..."

Koneko-chan memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah serius! Eh!? Aku yang tidak mesum itu sulit dibayangkan!? Tunggu! Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkannya! Wasiat Occhanlah yang membuatku bisa menikmati sensasi payudara Buchou dengan wajah seperti ini!? Sial! Payudara Buchou adalah yang terbaik!

Di sore hari. Sepanjang jalan pulang sekolah. Buchou dan Asia tengah berjalan di kedua sisiku. Karena kami tinggal serumah, kami pulang bersama. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk. Aku menceritakan masa laluku namun tak seorangpun bersimpati padaku. Ya sudahlah! Kenangan Occhan hanya milikku saja!

"...Buchou-san. Ise-san sepertinya sedang bersusah hati."

"Asia. Di saat seperti ini lebih baik biarkan saja dia sendiri."

Mereka berdua nampaknya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi siapa peduli. Aku harus apa saat ini setelah kenangan berhargaku ditertawakan? Aku berjalan sepanjang jalan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Kemudian aku mendengar suara nostalgia "itu".

RING RING...! Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Aku tahu kalau mataku terbuka lebar karena aku terkejut. 10 tahun...Ya, 10 tahun.

RING RING. Itu adalah bel permulaan cerita. Aku melihat laki laki familiar tengah mempersiapkan pertunjukan di taman yang kulewati.

"...!"

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku berjalan menuju arah laki laki itu. Itu memang dia. Wajah itu. Dia terlihat lebih tua namun mataku tidak salah!

"Apa itu anda Occhan...?"

Aku bertanya kikuk pada si laki laki tua. Laki laki itu menyadariku. Dia menatap wajahku beberapa saat dan kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu...begitu. Aku segera mengenalimu. Kamu tambah besar rupanya, nak."

Ah...dia...memang dia...!

"Occhan, anda masih hidup?"

Sungguh reuni yang emosional! Aku belum melihatnya sejak hari itu! Maksudku dia memang mengingatku saat aku sudah sebesar ini! Ada air mata jatuh di pelupuk mataku karena aku begitu bahagia! Occhan keriputmu jadi bertambah banyak...

"Ya, berkat kamu. Berapa tahun sudah berlalu? Sekitar 10 tahun? Hahaha. Nak, kamu sudah tambah besar. Apa kamu sudah meremas oppai?"

...! Aku mungkin sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini selama 10 tahun! Saat aku berpikir seperti itu, ada air mata jatuh mengalir di pipiku. Kemudian aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi.

"Ya. Aku meremasnya! Aku meremasnya! Oppai sangat luar biasa! Orang ini adalah oppai pertamaku!"

Kemudian aku memperkenalkan Buchou yang datang setelahku. Buchou nampak bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. Tapi biarkan aku hari ini saja. Mendengar itu, Occhan mengangguk seolah ia puas.

"Begitukah? Aku senang. Jadi anak itu sudah punya kekasih setelah 10 tahun. Kekasih dengan oppai yang menakjubkan memang. Kamu harus meremasnya selagi kamu masih muda. Terus bagaimana? Apa kamu paham apa yang kubicarakan saat itu? Kamu ingin menghisap oppai kan?"

"Ya! Aku ingin menghisapnya! Occhan! Aku ingin menghisap oppai!"

Occhan tersenyum lebar setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Nak. Apa kamu ingin melihat pertunjukan bergambar yang tak bisa kamu tonton waktu itu?"

Yang dia keluarkan dari sepedanya adalah...kelanjutan "impian"ku yang tak bisa kutonton hari itu. Harapanku yang tak bisa terkabul di hari musim panas itu. Aku menyeka air mataku dan menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya!"

RING RING. Bel yang memulai pertunjukan. Ya. Kelanjutan dari hari itu.

"Kemudian ini adalah awal dari "Oppai membawa kakek tua". Pada zaman dahulu kala, di suatu tempat, terdapat kakek tua yang menggali oppai..."

Seperti 10 tahun lalu, aku memegang puding oppai di tanganku. Aku duduk di tanah sambil mendengarkan. Ada juga percakapan dari dua orang di belakangku. Aku ingin mereka berdua ikut mendengar juga.

"Umm Buchou-san...? Kita harus apa...?"

"Asia. Biarkan saja dia seperti ini. Tapi kalau Koneko ada disini, dia pasti akan berkata...Koneko? kamu ada disini?"

"...Dia yang terburuk."

Aku hanya mengabaikan kata kata kasar padaku itu, dan aku mendengarkan cerita si kakek tua tentang payudara.


	30. Chapter 30

Halo semuanya. Musim panas ini terasa panas sekali.

Saat ini aku sedang menatap kamus. Hmm...dalam sekali. Hal yang sedang aku cari benar benar memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Ise-san, apa yang sedang kamu cari?"

Asia datang ke sampingku dan menatap kamus.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari asal muasal kata [Oppai]."

"...O-Oppai..."

Asia nampaknya bingung bagaimana harus merespon, tapi aku serius. Hal ini selalu menggangguku.

-Oppai.

Ia memiliki bunyi yang manis. Kupikir orang Jepang yang mengucapkan kata ini harus dicatat dalam sejarah. Tak ada banyak kata yang bisa memahami hati laki laki. Satu satunya kata indah yang kuketahui yang bisa menstimulasi hatiku adalah 'Oppai' dan 'Payudara mentah'.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa orang Jepang mulai menyebut payudara wanita 'Oppai' sehingga aku mencari alasannya.

"...Ada banyak teori. Teori dimana 'Oh lezat' berubah menjadi oppai. Teori dimana orang Korea kuno pernah menyebut hal hal yang kalian isap sebagai 'ppai'. Jadi orang orang mulai berpikir "Mungkin itulah asal muasalnya". Yang memiliki kemungkinan tertinggi adalah yang pertama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Asia?"

"Bi-Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu...kupikir oppai adalah sesuatu yang lezat bagi bayi. Karena itu mungkin teori 'oh lezat'?"

Hah? Bukankah ini sama saja pelecehan seksual? Y-Yah, kesampingkan itu dulu.

-Tapi aku berpikir kalau oppai adalah sesuatu yang lezat untuk semua laki laki segala usia!

Aku hendak mengatakan itu, tapi menghentikan diriku. Ini gawat. Aku tak seharusnya mengajarkan hal hal aneh pada Asia yang sangat mempercayaiku. Aku harus mengubah topik!

"Buchou lama sekali pergi ke ruang OSIS."

Aku mengubah topik. Dan kemudian...

"Buchou dan Kaichou mungkin sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius. Ngomong ngomong Ise-kun dan Asia-chan apa kalian mau teh hijau?"

Akeno-san menuangkan teh untuk aku dan Asia.

Semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tengah menanti kembalinya Buchou semenjak dia pergi ke ruang OSIS.

"Oute (skakmat dalam Shogi). Aku menang."

"Muu, aku tak punya pilihan lagi. Sepertinya ini kekalahanku."

Kiba dan Xenovia tengah bermain shogi di meja terdekat.

"...Dengan ini, Xenovia kalah lima kali berturut turut."

Seorang yang sedang menyaksikan Game mereka adalah Koneko-chan.

"Apa kamu juga mau teh Gasper-kun?"

Akeno-san berbicara pada kotak di sudut ruangan.

"Te-Terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaak!"

Suara datang dari dalam kotak. Ya, Gasper berada di dalam kotak.

"Gasper, keluarlah dari kotak dan minumlah teh hijau."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil mendesah, namun anak ini malah berteriak.

"Ma-Maafkan akuuuuuuuuu! Jangan! Jangan diluar!"

Seperti ini, dia takut dengan orang lain jadi dia selalu berada di dalam kotak. Dia memang junior merepotkan.

"Aku kembali. Aku sudah selesai."

Seorang yang memasuki ruangan adalah Buchou.

Dengan Buchou disini, semua orang telah hadir di tempat ini.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sepanjang rapat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Buchou memulai diskusi sembari memasang wajah gelisah.

"Aku harus menyerahkan laporan aktivitas klub."

"Eh? Bukankah kamu baru saja menyerahkannya?"

Aku mengatakan itu. Alasan kenapa Buchou pergi adalah karena dia pergi untuk menyerahkan laporan kegiatan klub pada Sona-Kaichou. Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mendesah.

"Yang aku kumpulkan tadi adalah laporan kegiatan klub berbasis 'Hubungan diantara UFO dan Iblis'. Masalahnya adalah laporan tentang kegiatan kita sebagai Iblis. Begitu banyak hal terjadi sampai aku lupa semuanya. Tak seperti tahun lalu, tanggal akhirnya adalah awal tahun ini."

"Laporan kegiatan klub Iblis...katamu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku oleh kata kata yang kudengar untuk pertamakalinya. Kiba kemudian menjelaskannya padaku.

"Buchou yang merupakan Iblis-murni sebenarnya harus mengikuti sekolah di Dunia Bawah untuk Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Dia belajar di Jepang sebagai siswa pindahan spesial. Kalau dia tak mencapai target yang ditentukan untuk sekolah Iblis di Akademi Kuou, maka dia akan dipaksa kembali ke Dunia Bawah."

Bagi Iblis masa kini yang memiliki tanggung jawab mempertahankan jenis mereka, jadi mereka menyambut mereka yang bereinkarnasi dari manusia sebagai Iblis. Hmm, Buchou yang terlahir dari keluarga Iblis murni sepertinya berada di posisi sulit. Akeno-san kemudian memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Mendapatkan kredit. Dalam kasus Buchou, selain dari membuat kontrak dengan manusia dia juga harus mendapatkannya dengan cara lain seperti meneliti tipe monster dan youkai di Jepang. Kenyataannya kita, para budaknya, juga diberi kebebasan dengan membantunya melakukan penelitian."

Ah, aku paham. Karena itulah Buchou mendirikan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Jadi alasan kenapa kita, para budaknya, bisa tinggal di dunia manusia adalah karena kami bekerja di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sebagai budaknya. Itu artinya kita memerlukan pekerjaan dan peran untuk tinggal di dunia manusia.

Buchou kemudian mengatakannya sembari memandang semua orang disekitar meja.

"Karena itulah aku akan membuat laporan yang perlu dikumpulkan ke Dunia Bawah sekarang. Karena itu aku ingin tahu kondisi terkini dari monster dan youkai yang tinggal di kota ini. Seperti biasa, mari pergi dan tanya pada kappa (youkai Jepang) serba tahu yang tinggal di rawa rawa yang terletak di bagian terluar kota."

Kappa? Maksudnya kappa yang memiliki 'lempengan' di kepalanya yang suka ketimun dan hidup di dalam air?

Kiba kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memberitahu Buchou.

"Buchou, kappa itu pulang ke tempat asalnya. Dia bilang dia akan mewarisi bisnis keluarga untuk menanam ketimun."

"...Jadi dia kembali ke tempat asalnya. Itu akan jadi masa depan yang lebih stabil ketimbang menjadi rapper."

Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi dan Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya sepertinya mengakui situasi.

"A-Apa maksudnya dengan Kappa rapper?"

Aku menanyai Kiba.

"Kappa itu meninggalkan rumahnya karena tak mau mewarisi bisnis ketimun keluarga dan mulai tinggal di kota ini. Dia sangat suka musik rap. Aku sering mendengar lagunya, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'."

Nama yang aneh...rhapsody macam apa itu?

"...Cahaya kota yang mengeringkan piringku, kemarahanku yang tak tersampaikan, aku hanya perlu mengambil shirikodamamu."

O-OH! Koneko-chan tiba tiba mulai bernyanyi rap!?

"Koneko-chan adalah fansnya."

Kiba mengatakan itu. Apa kau serius? Jadi Koneko-chan menyukai rap? Tapi liriknya terdengar unik...apa karena berasal dari kappa?

"Tapi sepertinya dia pulang ke kampung halamannya karena Ayahnya mendapat "penyakit pemendekan lempengan'. Keluarganya memiliki budaya youkai menanam ketimun yang kuno dan langka, jadi dengan ini mereka mampu mewariskan tradisi mereka."

"Berarti sepertinya kita harus bertanya pada Dullahan pecinta gosip yang tinggal di mansion lama di distrik keempat."

"Dullahan?"

Buchou mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, jadi aku bertanya. Xenovia justru yang menjawabnya.

"Maksudnya adalah Ksatria berarmor tak berkepala. Dia mengendara kuda besar sembari membawa kepalanya dengan tangannya. Dia adalah monster yang menyatakan kematian orang orang dan umumnya tinggal di Eropa. Aku sudah mengalahkan mereka beberapa kali sebelumnya."

Seperti yang kuduga dari mantan Exorcist yang berasal dari Vatikan! Sepertinya berburu monster adalah keahliannya!

Kiba kemudian meletakkan buku tebal di depanku.

"Ensiklopedi monster. Saat kamu mengatakan nama monster yang kamu ingin lihat, dia akan secara otomatis membuka halaman untukmu. Misalnya, Dullahan."

Kemudian buku itu terbuka sendiri, dan halaman mulai berubah secara otomatis. Oh, fenomena gaib! Kemudian dia berhenti. Saat aku melihat, terdapat ilustrasi Ksatria tak berkepala beserta simbol simbol yang tak bisa kubaca. Simbol ini pasti aksara Iblis. Aku masih belum membacanya sama sekali. Aku tak bisa membaca deskripsinya, namun aku memahami karakteristik Dullahan dari ilustrasi.

"Dullahan itu menderita hernia serius beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu pada Buchou sembari membaca dokumen di tangannya.

Dia tak berkepala dan dia mendapat hernia!? Aku tak paham! Jadi maksudnya kepala yang dia bawa itu juga bisa mengalami hernia!?

Buchou mendesah setelah mendengar laporan Akeno-san.

"Begitu, nampaknya Dullahan punya kesulitannya sendiri."

Menilai dari percakapan mereka, sepertinya mereka tak bisa melakukan kontak dengan informan. Aku kemudian menunjuk pada kotak dimana si setengah-Vampir berada di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu Buchou, bagaimana kalau kita kumpulkan laporan tentang "Vampir dalam Kotak" yang langka? Kupikir tak ada Vampir yang masuk ke dalam kotak bukannya peti mati."

"S-S-Senpaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! A-Apa yang kamu katakannnnnnn!"

Kotak itu berteriak. Aku mendekati kotak dan mengetuknya.

"Kamu juga budak Buchou, jadi kamu harus bekerjasama. Kotak macam apa yang lebih kamu sukai? Bagaimana perasaanmu di dalam sana? Apa ada perbedaan kotak yang dibuat dari pabrik berbeda? Tunggu, bukankah akan lebih cepat untuk tinggal menteleport kotak ini beserta dirimu ke Dunia Bawah?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaan! A...Aku akan dijual oleh Ise-senpaaaaaaiiiiii!"

"Vampir dalam kotak. Dan itu akan dikirim dari negara yang memproduksinya!"

Saat Gasper dan aku berbincang seperti itu, Buchou mengatakannya sembari mendesah.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Mari kita cari cara lain."

"Cara lain? Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan?"

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Ada manusia yang sangat memahami tentang monster di Akademi ini."

Itu sesuatu yang kudengar untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Bagian 3[sunting]

HIT! HIT!

Suara raket yang memukul bola datang dari lapangan tenis.

Aku mengikuti Buchou dan melangkah ke dalam lapangan tenis. Katanya orang yang Buchou sedang cari ada disini.

Lebih dari itu! Seperti dugaanku, busana tenis wanita sungguh menakjubkan! Dan semua bloomer yang dikenakan dibawah rok yang bahkan bisa kulihat dari balik pagar ini! Biarpun itu semua bukan celana dalam, mereka memiliki pesona tersendiri! Lebih dari itu, paha itu! paha mereka adalah yang terbaik! Tenis sepanjang musim panas adalah yang terbaik!

"Itu si binatang buas Hyodou!"

Uoooo! Aku kepergok mengintip dari balik pagar, dan aku menerima teriakan 'huuu' dari para gadis! Mungkin karena aku mesum, sehingga para gadis sangat membenciku. Hmph! Itu bukan masalah, karena aku akrab dengan Buchou dan Asia! Namun sekedar melihat mereka saja seharusnya tak masalah kan!?

"Diam! Toh kalian tak akan kehilangan sesuatu, jadi itu tak masalah!"

"Diperhatikan olehmu terasa seolah kami kehilangan hal penting! Kalau kamu mau menonton, bawa juga Kiba-kun!"

"Iyaa! Jangan masukkan aku dalam pandanganmu! Tolong aku Kiba-kun!"

Brengsek! Mereka memperlakukan aku seperti kotoran! Apa kalian sebegitu sukanya dengan cowok ganteng!? Brengsek kau, Kiba! Lain kali datanglah bersamaku! Kalau kau bersamaku maka aku bisa menonton mereka sebanyak yang aku mau!

"Cepat, Ise. Kita pergi."

Buchou nampak tak enak dengan situasi ini dan dia meletakkan tangannya di dahinya. Maaf Buchou. Sepertinya pikiranku pergi entah kemana saat sensor-ero ku mulai merespon...

"Jadi Buchou. Apa orang ini tahu kalau kamu adalah Iblis?"

"Kira kira begitu. Kampus ini juga menerima manusia dari latar belakang spesial dan yang memiliki relasi bagus dengan Iblis. Jadi mereka seharusnya diberitahu mengenai Iblis yang menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai teritori mereka."

Buchou dan aku tengah berbicara sembari duduk di salah satu bangku.

Hmm, jadi sekolah ini punya sejumlah rahasia lain yang tidak kusadari.

Kami tengah menanti di tempat dimana kami sudah janjian bertemu, tapi belum seorangpun datang, mungkin karena kami tiba terlalu awal.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada para gadis jadi aku terus memandang lapangan. Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda.

"Ohohohoho! Bagaimana kabarmu, Rias-san! Jarang jarang kamu datang kemari! Jadi aku menyambutmu!"

Seorang wanita muncul sembari tertawa lebar di atas kuda besar! Rambut coklatnya diputar dalam gelung yang elegan. Tunggu, dia menaiki kuda di sekolah ini!?

Aku kenal orang ini. Dia kapten dari klub tenis, Abe Kiyome-senpai. Serahkan pengecekan gadis gadis cantik padaku!

Namun yang paling mengejutkanku adalah seorang di belakangnya! Ksatria berarmor tak berkepala tengah naik di belakangnya! Uwaaaaaah, dia benar benar tak punya kepala!

Hiheeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Teriakan kuda! Kuda berbulu hitam! Matanya bersinar dan memancarkan cahaya mencurigakan! Nafasnya terdengar keras dari hidungnya! Kuda macam apa ini yang sepertinya muncul dari Penakluk dari Akhir Masa (Catatan : Parodi dari manga Fist of the North Star, mengindikasikan kalau kuda itu mirip dengan kuda Raou).

Abe-senpai turun dari kudanya dan menenangkannya. Di saat yang sama, si Ksatria tak berkepala juga turun dari kudanya.

"Ufufu, ini kuda yang bagus, bukan? Beberapa hari lalu, kepala Dullahan, Tuan Smith, dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi aku diminta untuk mengurusnya untuk sementara waktu."

Senpai mengatakan itu dengan bangga! Ini kuda dari seorang monster!? Tak mengherankan kalau muncul aura aneh dari tubuhnya! Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang seorang gadis SMA biasa bisa tangani!

"Dan disini ini adalah tubuh Tuan Smith."

Dia bahkan tak punya kepala, tapi dia masih mencoba membungkukkan kepalanya. Dia pasti sedang menyapa kami. Jadi ini Dullahan. Bukankah gawat kalau ada monster berjalan jalan di sekolah ini!? Kupikir dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena hernia...meski nampaknya tubuhnya baik baik saja. Sekedar melihat seseorang mengenakan armor di musim panas membuatku merasa panas. Dan dia membawa semangka di tangannya...

"Ara, membawa monster ke dalam sekolah itu melanggar aturan sekolah."

Buchou mengatakan itu pada Abe-senpai. Kupikir itu lebih dari sekedar melanggar aturan sekolah, Buchou!

"Sepanjang waktu saat kepalanya dirawat, tubuh-kun bisa bertindak sendiri, tahu? Karena itu aku mengurusnya bersama kudanya. Namun kupikir memberi mereka makanan gratis tak akan bagus, jadi aku memberi mereka pekerjaan. Sebagai karakter maskot klub tenis! Dullahan, "Honda-kun tak berkepala"! semangka sebagai pengganti kepalanya! Tidakkah menurut kalian ini cocok dengan musim panas!?"

"Maskot!? Tidak, tidak, tidak, tak mungkin!? Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, ini adalah monster! Dia bahkan tak punya kepala! Menyeramkan! Dia berjalan jalan tanpa kepala! Aku bahkan tak paham tentang memakai semangka sebagai pengganti kepala! Tunggu, Honda!? Apa maksudmu dengan Honda!?"

Aku mengatakan itu, namun...Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya seolah dia tak keberatan.

"Apa boleh buat kalau dia menjadi maskot."

"Buchou!? Eeh!? Kamu tak keberatan dengan itu!? Dia bahkan tak punya kepala, tahu!?"

"Kepala bukan masalah."

Itu masalah, Buchou! Dia tak punya kepala! Kita tak bisa membiarkan dia berjalan jalan tanpa kepala! Tak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, dia adalah makhluk supranatural!

"Kaichou (Ketua OSIS) mengatakan hal yang sama dan menyetujuinya."

Senpai juga mengatakan itu. Itu mustahil! Bahkan Kaichou mengizinkannya!? Dia tak punya kepala!

"Kyaa! Honda-kun! Armor baratmu juga bersinar hari ini!"

"Maskot tak berkepala nampak bagus sekali! Manis sekali!"

Dia mulai menerima sorak sorai dari para gadis dari balik pagar! Dullahan merespon dengan melambaikan tangannya!

Uoooooo! Kenapa dia populer!? Aku berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan popularitasnya, namun apa Ksatria tak berkepala populer di kalangan gadis gadis SMA!?

"Hyodou di sisi lain mati saja!"

"Menjauh dari Rias-senpai! Dasar binatang! Hama pengganggu!"

"Honda-kun! Ambil kepala Hyodou!"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

Jadi si Ksatria berkepala lebih populer dariku!? Mustahil! Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, aku terlihat lebih seperti manusia! Biarpun aku Iblis, aku yakin aku lebih 'ganteng' dari ksatria tak berkepala! Aku juga punya kepala!

Ksatria tak berkepala kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Tidak, itu Honda!

"Hondaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa kau lebih populer dariku saat kau tak punya kepala!? Jadi tak mempunyai kepala akan membuatmu populer dengan klub tenis, huh!? Jadi begitu kan!? Pasti begitu kan!? Buchou, tolong penggal kepalaku! Itu harga yang murah asalkan itu bisa membuatku populer! Penggal kepalaku tolong!"

"Tenanglah, Ise. Kalau begitu kamu akan mati."

Hiks, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu itu, tapi...aku merasa lesu, dan Senpai menanyai Buchou.

"Jadi, Rias-san. Keperluan apa yang kamu punya denganku?"

"Kapten dari klub tenis, Abe Kiyome-san. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, tapi bolehkan aku mewawancaramu yang merupakan penjinak hewan? Aku akan senang kalau kamu mau memberitahuku beberapa hal tentang youkai dan monster yang kamu pahami."

Buchou menanyainya, namun...

"Tidak, aku tak mau."

Abe-senpai menolak dengan seketika.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan diriku padamu yang seorang Iblis? Aku berterima kasih karena sudah menerimaku ke kampus ini saat aku berasal dari latar belakang spesial, tapi ini dan itu adalah dua hal berbeda, benar? Sepertinya Rias-san juga memiliki banyak koneksi dari beberapa industri berbeda, jadi tak akan ada alasan bagi kamu untuk mewawancaraiku secara pribadi, kan?"

Mggggh, entah kenapa sikapnya pada Buchou membuatku kesal! Namun Buchou melanjutkan dengan kalem.

"Jadi bukankah menjalin koneksi denganku akan menguntungkan?"

Abe-senpai tertawa dengan keras, sembari meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

"Ohohohohoho! Kamu cukup percaya diri juga! Namun menjalin koneksi denganmu terasa akan menyeramkan sesudahnya! Jadi di saat yang sama aku juga ingin menjalin koneksi dengan Kaichou sembari menjauhkan kita berdua. Kesepakatan dengan Iblis harus dilakukan dengan teliti kalau tidak nanti nyawaku bisa diambil, benar?"

"..."

Buchou memasang wajah tak percaya pada ucapan Abe-senpai.

Begitu. Jadi inilah bagaimana orang orang non-Iblis berpikir tentang kami.

Aku terus bekerja keras di dunia Iblis saat aku menjadi Iblis, dan ketika aku menyadarinya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana cara kerja Iblis.

Namun bagi para non-Iblis, Iblis adalah simbol kejahatan. Menjalin kontrak artinya harus membayar harga yang sebanding. Jadi kontrak dengan Iblis akan dipandang sebagai hal menyeramkan.

Aku juga akan takut kalau seorang Iblis meminta kesepakatan saat aku masih seorang manusia. Bahkan Buchou memasang senyum pahit.

"Dewasa ini, kami tak melakukan hal serius seperti itu, tahu? Aku hanya perlu mengundangmu minum teh atau makan malam secara normal. Akankah kamu masih tak menerimanya?"

"Teh buatan Akeno-san adalah yang terbaik!"

Aku juga mendukung undangan Buchou padanya. kemudian Abe-senpai nampak memikirkan sesuatu dan memasang senyum mesum.

"Ufufufufu, aku baru memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik. Tak akan asyik kalau kita lakukan ini secara gratis. Jadi bagaimana kalau begini? Mari adakan pertandingan tenis diantara aku dan para monster dibawah kendaliku melawan Rias-san dan anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib? Dan yang kalah harus menuruti apapun kemauan yang menang."

Hei, hei! Kita tiba tiba mengadakan pertandingan tenis sekarang!? Dan ada syarat kemenangannya!?

"Ara, itu sepertinya menarik. Aku juga tahu cara bermain tenis. Jadi kalau kami menang, bagaimana kalau kamu bekerjasama dengan wawancara untuk laporan kami? Jadi apa yang kamu inginkan kalau kamu menang, Kiyome-san?"

Ooo! Buchou menyetujui begitu saja!? Kamu yakin akan bertanding dengan Onee-sama ini!? Kiyome-senpai kemudian memandangku dan menatapku dengan seksama.

"...Ngomong ngomong, apa kamu [Welsh Dragon] terkenal yang dirumorkan di dunia bisnis yang juga dikenal sebagai Sekiryuutei?"

"Eh...Ya, itu memang aku."

Biasanya aku tak keberatan dipandang oleh senior cantik...tapi entah kenapa tatapannya seram...Bagaimana bilangnya ya, mata dari kolektor berbahaya...? Belum pernah ada seseorang yang menatapku seperti itu sehingga aku merasa takut.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Kalau aku menang, bolehkah aku meminjam dia? Naga langka adalah yang terbaik! Dia adalah budak Iblis, jadi mendapatkannya akan mustahil. Tapi bagaimana kalau meminjamnya sebentar-?"

"Tidak."

Buchou menolak begitu saja sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya mengeluarkan atmosfir menyeramkan. Ka-Kamu membuatku takut Buchou!

Buchou adalah seorang yang sangat mempedulikan para budaknya. Buchou sangat menyayangiku, dan dia sangat tegas mengenai diskusi seperti ini. Buchou menarikku ke arahnya, supaya aku tak dibawa pergi.

"Dia adalah budak berhargaku. Kalau itu harapanmu, maka takkan kubiarkan kamu menyentuhnya."

Melihat reaksi Buchou, Abe-senpai mendesah—

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja kesepakatan ini tak pernah ada—"

"Kami setuju dengan syaratmu!"

Kemudian seseorang menyetujui syarat Abe-senpai.

Saat aku menoleh, itu adalah Akeno-san.

"Kalau kami menang, kami ingin Kiyome-san membantu laporan kami. Kalau Kiyome-san menang, maka kamu boleh meminjam Ise-kun untuk sementara. Kamu setuju dengan persyaratan itu, benar?"

Eh? Kamu tak perlu menanyakan aku tentang itu? Honda menepuk bahuku dan merasa simpati padaku. Ah, mungkin Honda itu orang baik...

"Tunggu sebentar, Akeno!"

Buchou mencoba menentang Akeno-san, namun Akeno-san kemudian mengatakannya.

"Buchou, kita hanya perlu menang. Kalau kita menang, maka semuanya akan terselesaikan."

Buchou mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Akeno-san, namun...dia mendesah dan mengangguk. Sudah kuduga, mereka tak peduli pada opiniku sama sekali!

"Ya, aku paham."

Mendapatkan izin Buchou, Abe-senpai tertawa dengan keras.

"Ohohohohoho! Berarti sudah diputuskan! Kenyataannya, sangat bodoh bagi kalian untuk menantangku yang merupakan kapten klub tenis! Jadi berlatihlah sekeras yang kalian bisa! Monster monster tersayangku bisa bermain tenis dengan sangat baik!"

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana Iblis Kelas Tinggi bermain tenis. Takkan kuserahkan Ise-ku tersayang padamu."

"Aku akan menantikan itu! Ufufu. Oh iya, kalau aku mendapatkan Hyodou-kun, maka aku akan menyayanginya dengan cara berbeda!"

Mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah mereka dan tertawa. Seram! Wajah mereka tersenyum namun aku bisa merasakan hasrat membunuh dari keduanya! Mereka berdua serius! A-Aku...menjadi objek taruhan! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku!?

"Maaf, Ise-kun."

Akeno-san meminta maaf padaku sembari memelukku. Sensasi dari o-oppai!

"Kalau aku tak mengatakan itu, maka Buchou tak akan ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku juga akan berjuang yang terbaik untuk pertandingan tenis."

"Y-Ya! Aku tak keberatan dengan itu!"

Aku tak bisa menentang kalau Akeno-san memelukku!

Semuanya juga akan baik baik saja kalau Buchou menang, tapi aku juga curiga apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat aku untuk sementara berada dibawah Abe-senpai. Tatapan kolektornya menyeramkan, namun dia cantik. Dia bahkan berkata kalau dia akan menyayangiku. Mu-Mungkin aku akan bisa mendapatkan pengalaman menakjubkan seperti mandi bersamanya! Aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan hal itu. Aku seorang budak yang tak setia dengan majikannya dan sangat cabul!

Namun aku belum terlalu sering bermain tenis...

Bagian 4[sunting]

Hari pertandingan.

"Ufufu. Aku ingin memuji kalian karena tak melarikan diri."

Abe-senpai yang tengah menanti kami di lapangan tenis menyambut kami dengan senyum mencurigakan. Di sisi pagar yang lain, beberapa tipe monster tengah menatap kami. Jadi mereka adalah monster dan youkai dibawah kendali Abe-senpai! Jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Mereka semua memancarkan aura aneh dan membuatku seram!

Karakter maskot, tubuh Dullahan Honda, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Honda! Kau ternyata memang orang baik!

"Kami pasti akan menang hari ini!"

Buchou menyatakan itu dengan percaya diri! Buchou sangat serius melakukan ini!

"Akan ada dua pertandingan tunggal dan satu pertandingan ganda. Tim dengan kemenangan terbanyak menang. Rias-san dan aku harus berpartisipasi. Para pemain yang lain bisa ditentukan dengan lotere."

Lotere telah dipersiapkan oleh Abe-senpai. Dia benar benar penuh persiapan. Tapi tolong jangan tarik namaku! Aku tak percaya diri! Aku juga merasa kalau aku hanya akan merintangi Buchou, jadi kuharap entah nama Akeno-san, Kiba, atau Xenovia yang ditarik! Kumohon! Kalau pucuk lotere itu biru, maka pertandingan tunggal. Kalau merah, maka pertandingan ganda.

"Tunggal."

"Tunggal."

Oh! Mereka menariknya! Pertandingan tunggal akan dimainkan oleh Akeno-san dan Xenovia! Harapanku terkabul!

"Ganda!"

Buchou yang akan memainkan pertandingan ganda!

Kalau begitu jadikan Kiba atau Koneko-chan sebagai partnernya! Asia yang tak ahli olahraga dan aku yang payah dalam tenis tak akan berguna!

Aku menarik lotere sembari menutup mataku. Saat aku melihat...pucuk lotere berwarna merah.

"Sepertinya Ise akan jadi partnerku. Mari berjuang yang terbaik!"

"Uwaaaaaah! Serius!?"

Buchou tersenyum, namun wajahku justru menjadi biru pucat. Aku merasa merinding! Ini memberiku tekanan berat! Aku hanya akan menyusahkan Buchou!

Kemudian, pertandingan Akeno-san. Lawannya adalah...

"Mari berusaha yang terbaik."

Itu adalah gadis monster dengan kedua lengannya bersayap! Uwaaaah! Manis sekali! Jadi ada juga monster yang seperti itu!

"Ternyata harpy. Itu adalah monster bersayap. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita."

Buchou menjelaskannya padaku! Masa sih!? Dunia monster ternyata penuh misteri karena bahkan ada gadis manis seperti dia! Lebih dari itu oppainya besar! Ada cakar seperti burung tumbuh di kakinya, namun 70% tubuhnya adalah manusia! Aku tak bisa menahannya!

Harpy-chan memegang raket tenis dengan sayapnya, dan menghadapi Akeno-san di lapangan.

"Akeno-san, berjuanglah!"

Aku memberinya dukungan sekeras yang kubisa. Dan di dalam hatiku aku juga berteriak "Berjuanglah juga harpy-chan!". Aku sungguh cabul! Namun menyadari ada gadis monster seperti dia membuatku sangat senang! Ah, aku mulai berpikir kalau harem berisi monster monster mungkin akan sangat bagus!

"Ara ara. Kamu penuh dengan celah, harpy-chan."

"Iyaaan! Onee-san Iblis ini kuat sekali!"

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Akeno-san mendominasi pertandingan, dan kami menerima satu kemenangan! Ya! kalau Xenovia memenangkan pertandingan berikutnya, maka tim kami secara otomatis akan menang! Jadi aku tak perlu bermain dalam pertandingan ganda!

"Sekarang, giliranku."

Xenovia berjalan ke lapangan sambil memutar mutar raketnya. Xenovia bilang dia tak punya banyak pengalaman dalam olahraga dengan bola, namun dia memiliki bakat yang hebat jadi aku yakin dia pasti bisa melakukannya!

"Senang menjadi lawanmu."

Lawan Xenovia adalah wanita yang tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah ular. Uooooooo! Biarpun bagian bawahnya ular, dia tetap saja...! Bahkan monster-chan ini sangat cantik! Sangat disesalkan karena dia tak punya paha, tapi dia punya oppai! Itu saja sudah cukup buatku!

"Suku Lamia, begitu. Seperti dugaanku, kebanyakan dari jenis mereka adalah wanita."

Apa! Jadi masih ada bangsa monster dimana kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita!? Menakjubkan! Dunia ini sungguh besar! Mungkin aku harus pergi dan menangkap monster suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin pergi ke desa yang dipenuhi gadis gadis monster!

Impianku tengah menggila dan aku mengkhayalkannya. Kemudian Honda Dullahan datang dan menyajikan semangka. Aku berterima kasih tapi apa artinya mengubah semangka yang merupakan pengganti kepalamu menjadi hidangan penutup, Honda...

Tapi kalau gadis itu adalah ular, bukankah akan sulit untuk bergerak? Mungkin ini akan jadi kemenangan Xenovia karena dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas.—Itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Mggh! Kamu hebat juga!"

Xenovia nampak sangat kesulitan!

"Disana!"

Gadis ular itu lebih kuat dari dugaanku! Mungkin karena tubuh bawahnya ular, itu membuatnya bisa mengendalikan lapangan tanpa bergerak namun sekedar memanjangkan tubuhnya! Dan seperti seekor ular, dia sangat tangguh dan bisa menahan serangan normal! Dia adalah salah satu tipe yang menanti berbaliknya situasi menjadi kemenangan!

"Maaf; itu karena aku terlalu lemah."

Xenovia meminta maaf pada Buchou. Di akhir pertandingan panjang, Xenovia kalah!

Uwaaaaaah!

Berarti itu membuatku memikul tanggung jawab serius karena aku harus ikut serta dalam pertandingan terakhir!

"Tak akan masalah karena aku dan Ise akan menyelesaikan ini! Jadi kalian semua tak perlu cemas tentang apapun!"

Buchou nampak bersemangat! Apa aku juga harus bersemangat disini!?

"Akhirnya giliranku bertanding ganda datang juga. Partnerku adalah...Yuki-onna. Kemarilah, Yuki-Onna-chan tercintaku."

Abe-senpai mengatakan itu ke arah kerumunan monster.

Apa kau serius!? Yu...Yuki-Onna! Aku kemudian membayangkan youkai cantik mengenakan kimono tipis!

Kamu berbicara tentang Yuki-Onna yang kamu temui saat kesasar di gunung, kemudian melakukan pertemuan yang ditakdirkan dengannya, kemudian dia turun ke desamu dengan berubah menjadi manusia, kan? Pada akhirnya Yuki-Onna itu akan menjadi istrimu, kan?

Pertama harpy, kemudian Lamia, dan sekarang Yuki-onna! Mohon bekukan aku sampai mati, Yuki-Onna-samaaaaaaaaa!

"Hokyooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Kemudian seekor gorila putih meraung di hadapanku.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Dia mulai memukul mukul dadanya dengan lengan tebalnya seperti drum. Abe-senpai kemudian memperkenalkan gorila itu.

"Akan kuperkenalkan dia pada kalian. Dia adalah Christie seorang Yuki-onna dan juga dikenal sebagai yeti (wanita)."

"Christieeeeeee!?"

Aku menjadi begitu terkejut sampai mataku nyaris lepas oleh kenyataan kejam dan nama aneh itu!

Eeeeeeeeh!? Yuki-onna!? Jangan bohong! Dia hanya gorila putih raksasa! Ah, tapi dia memasang pita indah di kepalanya! Tapi ini sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan!

"Persetan! Yuki-onna-sama bukan benda berbulu seperti itu yang memukul sepeti drum dadanya! Apa dia bahkan tahu apa itu drum!? Itu kebiasaan gorila yang hendak menakuti musuhnya! Dan dia memukul seperti drum! Dia hanya gorila! INI, hanya gorila!"

Aku memprotes sembari meneteskan air mata darah. Abe-senpai kemudian marah.

"Jangan bodoh! Christie adalah Yuki-onna hebat! Ibu gadis ini adalah Yuki-onna pemberani yang mengusir semua pemanjat gunung untuk melindungi gunung!"

"Tentu saja mereka akan kabur! Siapapun akan kabur saat melihat benda seperti itu muncul! Bayangkan pertemuan dengan gorila raksasa! Apa menurutmu ada pilihan lain selain melarikan diri!? Bahkan pisang yang sepertinya akan bekerja, tak akan berguna di gunung bersalju dan akan kaku seperti batu! Kalian hanya bisa memakainya untuk memalu paku!"

Lihat, lihat, lihat! Dia memakai tinjunya ke tanah untuk berjalan ke arah kami! Seekor gorila!? Dia adalah gorila dengan nama ilmiah "Gorila Gorila"! Gorila salju telah turun ke pemukiman manusia! Daripada membekukan aku sampai mati, rasanya dia akan memukulku keras keras dengan tubuh raksasanya!

"Uho-uho."

Dia bahkan berkata uho-uho! Dia memang seekor gorila!

"Ise! Nafas pembeku Yuki-onna itu sangat kuat! Kalau kamu sampai kena, kamu akan berubah menjadi patung es!"

"Buchou!? Eh!? Ini benar benar Yuki-onna!? Yuki-onna yang muncul di buku dan televisi adalah wanita cantik! Pita di kepalanya nampak sangat indah sampai membuatku ingin membunuhnya! Tunggu, apa itu nafas pembeku!? Aku belum pernah dengar istilah semacam itu dalam tenis!?"

"Realita itu lebih aneh dari yang tertulis di buku. Ise, camkan itu baik baik."

"Tidaaaaaak! Aku tak mau realita seperti itu! Aku tak peduli meski itu hanya impian! Aku menyukai Yuki-onna yang erotiiiiiis! Gorila nafas pembeku hanyalah monster! Dia harus diberi nama "Gorila Pembeku Go-ristie"! Pulang sana! Pulang sana ke gunuuuuuuuung!"

"Christie. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik pada Yuki-onna, tahu? Kecantikan ternyata adalah kejahatan."

Abe-senpai baru mengatakan hal berbahaya! Tolong jangan! Aku tak tertarik pada gorila! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu untuk membuat gorila itu menyadariku!

Namun setelah gorila itu memandangku dengan seksama...

"Uhoho (LOL)."

Dia tertawa dan tersenyum seolah memandang rendah aku!

KESAL!

Kekesalanku tiba tiba meledak!

Sial! Aku mulai menjadi antusias dengan pertandingan ini setelah dibuat kesal! Christie! Bukan! Go-ristie!

"Ise-san, aku akan mendukungmu! Tolong jangan kalah melawan Christie-san!"

"Berjuanglah, Ise-kun. Aku menanti untuk melihat sisi hebatmu!"

Asia dan Akeno-san tengah mendukungku! Uoooooo! Kalau mereka mengatakan itu, maka aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka! Aku merasa sesuatu terbakar dalam diriku karena kemarahanku pada gorila dan sorak sorai dari para gadis!

"Sial! Kalau sudah begini, maka aku harus melakukannya! Buchou, aku bisa lakukan ini!"

"Bagus, Ise! Itu baru budak iblisku!"

Aku tak percaya diri dalam tenis, namun aku harus melakukannya! Aku tak bisa mundur sekarang! Aku tak bisa menunjukkan sisi tak kerenku pada para gadis! Hasrat mesumku entah kenapa mendorongku maju!

Namun sesuatu muncul dalam pandanganku.

BOOOOON!

Suara getaran keras udara! Goristie tengah mengayunkan sesuatu yang sukar dibayangkan!

"Apa apaan raket gede itu!?"

Raket gede di tangan Goristie! Itu sama saja senjata!

Aku begitu terkejut sampai mataku nyaris lepas lagi namun Abe-senpai menjawab dengan normal.

"Itu raket buatan spesial."

"Itu jelas jelas senjata! Itu senjata! Itu begitu besar sampai bahkan bisa memusnahkan monster raksasa! Itu bukan raket! Eh!? Apa aku akan dihabisi oleh benda itu!?"

Kalau benda itu sampai mengenaiku, maka tubuhku akan remuk sampai ke organ dalamku!

Dan sekarang pertandingan...Tidak, death match hendak dimulai.

Buchou memenangkan undian koin dan memilih urutan servis, dan Abe-senpai mendapat hak untuk memilih sisi lapangan mana untuk digunakan.

BOUNCE BOUNCE.

Buchou memantul mantulkan bola di tanah beberapa kali, dan kemudian melemparnya tinggi tinggi. Dia kemudian menghantamnya!

Bola yang dipukul oleh Buchou memantul ke arah lapangan lawan dan Abe-senpai memukulnya balik! Kemudian reli mereka dimulai.

"Uo! Uwah!"

Aku mencoba bereaksi pada bola, namun aku tak bisa mengikuti gerakan kedua veteran itu! baik Buchou dan Abe-senpai bisa melanjutkan pertandingan mereka biarpun partner mereka tak melakukan apa apa!

...H-Hmm. Meskipun aku memulai pertandingan dengan bersemangat, apa aku bahkan dibutuhkan? Saat aku memandang Goristie dia tak bergerak dan sepertinya bosan. Namun dia masih memancarkan tekanan menyeramkan dari tubuhnya.

Apa boleh buat, jadi aku memutuskan memandang kaki dan bloomer Buchou. Aaaaah, paha putih Buchou itu! Ukuran pahanya adalah yang terbaik!

"Christie! Bola melaju ke arahmu!"

Abe-senpai berteriak! Sepertinya bola melaju ke arah Christie selagi pandanganku tercuri oleh paha Buchou. Gorila-salju itu kemudian memasang tatapan tajam! Dia tak terlihat seperti Yuki-onna sama sekali!

"Uho!"

BANG!

Suara eksplosif menggema sepanjang lapangan dan itu bahkan tak terdengar seperti datang dari raket!

Kemudian sesuatu meluncur melewatiku dengan sangat kencang...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang hancur di belakangku!

...Saat aku menoleh dengan kikuk...kawah besar tercipta di belakangku...!

Ooooooooooooi!

Lapangannya hancur!

Aku tahu kalau itu terjadi dengan pukulan Goristie! Tapi bolanya? Dimana bolanya?

"Ise-kun! Awas! Bolanya meledak dengan pukulan itu!"

Kiba mengatakan itu. Seperti yang kuduga dari [Kuda] Kiba! Baik kemampuan fisik dan pandangan matanya bagus!

...Tidak, tidak. Bolanya meledak katamu? Apa kau serius? Jadi pukulan Goristie tak hanya menghancurkan lapangan tapi juga bolanya!? Aku akan terbunuh! Aku akan mati kalau sampai kena benda itu!

"Kembali ke hutan sana! Gorila sialan!"

Pertandingan berlanjut. Aku juga menyerbu dan entah bagaimana bisa memukul balik bola.

"Itu salah! Kampung halaman Christie adalah Jepang-Alps!"

"Christie itu buatan Jepang!? Apa kamu berkata kalau Jepang-Alps adalah negara asing!?"

Aku mengatakan itu pada Abe-senpai sambil melanjutkan pertandingan. Aku sudah percaya diri sekarang! Saat aku merasakan hal itu, Goristie membuka mulutnya lebar lebar...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Angin kencang menyembur dari mulut Goristie! Wow, itu dingin sekali! Begitu dingin! Jadi ini nafas pembeku! Dia benar benar monster!

BEKU

Ah, tanganku yang memegang raket membeku!

Pergerakanku menjadi buruk, lawan mulai mendapatkan poin.

"Ohohohoho! Sepertinya itu kemenangan kami!"

Abe-senpai tertawa dengan keras sembari meletakkan tangan di mulutnya.

Ku...Aku tak punya cara mengalahkan monster gorila itu. Aku akan berubah jadi mainan kapten tenis kalau terus begini...I-Itu mungkin bagus, tapi rasanya Buchou akan membenciku setelah itu...belakangan, Buchou menjadi sangat tegas dengan hal hal seperti itu...

Aku tengah kesulitan dalam pertandingan, dan si Ksatria tak berkepala mendekatiku.

"Honda, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Honda memisahkan armornya di udara, dan menunjuk mereka dengan jempolnya.

"Apa kamu menyuruhku mengenakan armor itu?"

Honda mengacungkan jempolnya dan memberiku tanda bahasa dimana dia berkata "Benar sekali!"

"Kenapa? Kita ini musuh, tahu?"

Honda mengeluarkan benda seperti panel, dan menulis sesuatu dengan pena marker.

[Aku juga marah kalau Yuki-onna itu adalah yeti wanita. Kenakanlah! Mari kita singkirkan dia!]

-!

Aku tak bisa menghentikan benda yang mengalir dari mataku! Hondaaaaaaaa! Benar sekali! Saat kami diperkenalkan pada harpy dan Lamia, kami juga akan berpikir kalau Yuki-onna juga gadis yang cantik!? Yeah, aku paham perasaanmu Honda! Monster seperti itu tak boleh dibiarkan ada!

"Honda! Kamu dan aku hanyalah Iblis tenis pemula dan ksatria maskot tak berkepala! Tapi!"

[Ya, kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan kita maka kita akan punya peluang meraih kemenangan.]

Honda menulis apa yang kurasakan pada panel!

"Ya! Kalau itu kita, maka kita bisa melakukannya!"

Aku mengenakan Honda, dan berdiri di medan tempur lagi! Sial, panas sekali disini! Mungkin karena musim panas, jadi panasnya seperti neraka! Tapi aku bisa menanggulangi ini dengan semangatku!

"Buchou, aku masih punya kepalaku! Tak ada yang harus kita takuti saat kita memiliki 'kepala'!"

"Y-Ya, kamu benar..."

Buchou tertekan mundur oleh tekanan yang aku pancarkan.

"Ksatria-Naga dengan kepala! Nampak membara oleh semangat!"

"Itu baru Ise-senpai! Dia benar benar melakukan hal tak terduga dengan mengenakan armor Dullahan!"

"...Kelihatan keren tapi juga tidak keren."

Xenovia dan Gasper nampak terpana melihat penampilanku, dan Koneko-chan sedang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mari ajari gorila itu betapa kuatnya kekuatan Dullahan dengan kepala tumbuh dari kepalanya!"

Hari itu, kami menjadi "satu" dan berlari sepanjang medan tempur bersama...

Bagian 5[sunting]

"Kami kalah. Apa boleh buat, aku akan ikut serta dalam wawancaramu."

Abe-senpai mengatakan itu dengan wajah lesu.

Kami menang! Kekuatanku saat mengenakan Dullahan lebih dari yang kami bayangkan ditambah besarnya kemarahan yang kami miliki pada gorila itu!

"...Honda, tak bisa dilepas."

Aku tak bisa melepas armor. Tanganku bergerak sendiri dan menulis sesuatu di panel.

[Maaf. Karena kutukan dari mengenakan aku, untuk sementara aku tak bisa dilepas.]

"Itu sinting! Kau pasti bercanda! Apa kau armor terkutuk atau apa!? Beritahu itu padaku tadi!"

Aku berteriak dan Abe-senpai berkata padaku.

"Itu akan jadi masalah. Karena persetujuan untuk menjadi maskot, kami menginginkan Honda-kun tetap berada di klub tenis sampai kepala Dullahan sembuh."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buat Hyodou-kun bekerja dalam kondisi itu. Apa itu tak apa apa, Rias-san?"

"Ya, aku tak keberatan kalau itu untuk membantu klub tenis. Dalam kondisi itu, Kiyome-san tak akan bisa melakukan apa apa pada Ise jadi aku bisa merasa aman."

Buchou mengangguk pada saran Abe-senpai. Buchou! Kamu sungguh kejam!

"Uho..."

Mataku berair dan si gorila es tengah menatapku dengan mata membara. Eh...Reaksi macam apa itu!?

"Sepertinya Christie jatuh hati pada Hyodou-kun dalam armor sepanjang pertandingan tadi."

Abe-senpai mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil! Uoooooo! Itu absurd! Jadi maksudmu kekuatan kita akan membawa kemenangan bersama kita beserta dengan sebuah tragedi!?

"Uhoho!"

Goristie mendekatiku dengan mata berbentuk hati! Aku merasakan bahaya jadi aku berlari! Honda nampaknya merasakan hal yang sama denganku, jadi kami berlari sangat kencang!

Namun Goristie mendekati kami dengan kecepatan mengerikan dengan berjalan merangkak! Sialan! Kenapa kau bisa secepat itu, Gorila es sialaaaan!

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Aku tak mau ada gorila jatuh cinta padakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Seperti ini, aku menjadi maskot klub tenis untuk beberapa saat, dan bekerja bersama Goristie. Itu adalah neraka hidup karena tatapan Goristie terasa panas dan berada di dalam Honda juga panas! Sepanjang waktu itu, Buchou menyelesaikan laporannya dengan aman. Syukurlah.

Meski bagiku, itu adalah musim panas terburuk yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku...


	31. Chapter 31

Halo, semuanya.

Sekolah baru memasuki libur musim panas! Aku merasa ingin menikmati liburan panjang ini!

Aku merasakan hal itu, namun aku hanya menggantung kepalaku kebawah karena adegan di hadapanku.

"Iche, gendong aku."

Gadis kecil berambut crimson memintaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Uu, gendong aku..."

Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis pirang tengah menangis.

Dua gadis kecil yang mirip Buchou dan Asia berada di depanku, dan Buchou dan Asia sendiri tak berada dimana mana di dalam rumah!

Saat aku bangun pagi ini, mereka berdua lenyap dan aku tengah kerepotan karena justru muncul dua gadis kecil...

Namun, gadis gadis ini, aku tahu ini gila tapi apa mereka...saat aku tengah curiga pada situasi ini...

KETUK KETUK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ise-kun, Rias, Asia-chan, sudah pagi lho?"

Seorang yang memasuki kamarku adalah Akeno-san.

"Ara ara...kok ada banyak anak kecil."

Itu adalah respon Akeno-san setelah menyaksikan adegan ini.

"U-Umm, Akeno-san, sebenarnya aku tak paham..."

Pipiku tengah ditarik dan rambutku tengah diacak acak oleh kedua gadis kecil. Akeno-san meletakkan tangannya di pipinya dan mulai berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengatakannya sembari tersenyum.

"Ini libur musim panas, namun mari panggil semua anggota klub ke rumah ini."

Seperti ini, diputuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan darurat Klub Penelitian ilmu Gaib.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Dengan satu panggilan wakil presiden Akeno-san, para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib berkumpul di ruang tamu rumahku.

Semua orang tengah memandang anak anak dengan ekspresi aneh. Gadis yang terlihat seperti Asia tengah bersembunyi di belakangku, dan gadis yang terlihat seperti Buchou tengah duduk di pangkuanku. Sepertinya mereka sudah lengket padaku.

"Tapi, mereka benar benar mirip Buchou dan Asia."

Xenovia memandang kedua gadis kecil sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Justru, aku berpikir kalau mereka adalah Buchou dan Asia-san."

Ujar Kiba.

"Apa kamu serius, Kiba? Jadi mereka berdua memang Buchou dan Asia!?"

"Iya."

Kiba menegaskan secara jelas, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku merasa ragu soal itu. Mereka adalah Buchou dan Asia tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya. Tapi, kenapa mereka berubah menjadi gadis kecil? Aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau mereka juga kehilangan memori mereka. Tapi aku tak berpikir kalau mereka kehilangan memori mereka sepenuhnya karena mereka memanggilku "Iche"...

"...Kupikir ada teknik yang mengubah kalian menjadi gadis cilik."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dengan tenang seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Koneko-chan, ada teknik seperti itu?"

"Ya, karena Iblis bisa mengubah penampilan mereka bergantung pada kekuatan Iblis mereka."

Seorang yang menjawabku adalah Akeno-san yang sedang menuangkan teh. Dia melanjutkan dan memberiku penjelasan lebih.

"Kamu tahu kalau dalam legenda dikatakan bahwa Iblis muncul dalam wujud wanita tua atau anak kecil? Itu sangat benar, dan Iblis bisa mengubah penampilan mereka sesuai keinginan mereka saat mereka telah mencapai usia tertentu. Wajar bagi wanita paruh baya untuk memiliki penampilan muda di dunia Iblis. Namun, kebanyakan laki laki cenderung memiliki penampilan sesuai usia mereka."

Begitu, begitu. Jadi kalian bisa membuat penampilan kalian terlihat sesuai keinginan kalian tergantung dari bagaimana kalian memakai kekuatan Iblis kalian.

Berarti, Buchou dan Asia berubah menjadi gadis kecil memakai kekuatan Iblis...dan apa yang mereka coba lakukan?

"Namun, bahkan dalam kasus itu kamu tak akan kehilangan memorimu..."

Akeno-san meletakkan tangannya di dahinya sembari memasang wajah tak nyaman.

"Ini teknik senjata makan tuan."

Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu sembari meminum teh.

"Senjata makan tuan?"

Sensei mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ya, saat seseorang dengan kekuatan Iblis tinggi memakai teknik yang tak familiar bagi mereka, kadang kadang mereka membuat kesalahan. Jadi, teknik berbalik kembali pada mereka."

"Berarti Buchou gagal memakai teknik itu? Sepertinya mereka juga kehilangan memori mereka."

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena teknik berbalik kembali, memori mereka juga tersegel untuk sementara dan berubah menjadi anak anak. Namun kalau Iblis seperti Rias membuat kesalahan. Dia mungkin membayangkan hal lain secara kuat saat mengaktifkan teknik. Yang pasti, untuk membalik mereka menjadi normal kita entah harus menunggu hingga waktu tertentu atau kita memerlukan seseorang dengan kekuatan anti-mantra."

Sampai Buchou gagal dalam memakai teknik...astaga, apa yang terjadi?

Bahkan saat aku melihat Buchou-mini yang duduk di pangkuanku, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Iche, wajahmu kelihatan aneh."

Tapi, dia benar benar imut! Itu artinya dia seperti ini saat masih anak anak, kan?! Tak mengherankan kakak laki lakinya sangat menyayangi dia!

"Uu, Asia juga mau dipangku..."

Dari belakangku, Asia-mini dengan mata berair mengatakan itu sembari memandang Buchou-mini yang duduk di pangkuanku dengan mata iri. Aaaah, yang satu ini juga imut! Dia begitu polos sampai hasratku sebagai penjaganya meningkat pesat! Itu aneh. Aku sama sekali tak punya fetish loli...

Apa mungkin ini kecintaan seorang Ayah pada putrinya? Atau itu Cinta seorang kakak laki laki pada adik perempuannya? Yang pasti, Buchou-mini dan Asia-mini adalah gadis gadis kecil dengan efek melebihi bayanganku!

"B-Buchou dan Asia-senpai...mereka manis sekali..."

Seorang yang mengatakan itu dengan kikuk adalah Gasper.

"Ya, Gasper. Cobalah buat mereka berdua tertawa."

Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seorang senior akan katakan. Gasper terkejut namun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Dia kemudian merogoh isi dalam tasnya dan...dia mengeluarkan kantong kertas...aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini.

ZUN!

Gasper, yang membuat lubang di kantong kertas memakai jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya...

PUT!

Dia kemudian mengenakannya di kepalanya! Sudah kuduga!

"Lihat, Buchou, Asia-senpai. Ini kantong kertas~. Kalian akan seratus kali lebih berani saat mengenakan ini."

Dua mata berbinar yang muncul dari lubang di kantong kertas diarahkan secara langsung pada kedua gadis kecil.

"...Fue."

"...Iya."

Buchou-mini dan Asia-mini langsung memelukku, dan mereka gemetar! Sudah kuduga! Mereka ketakutan! 'Gasper-kantong-kertas' itu tidak boleh!

Ngomong ngomong "Gasper kantong-kertas" adalah wujud power-up yang kuberikan pada vampir-hikikomori dengan fobia terhadap orang lain. Dengan mengenakan kantong kertas, hatinya menjadi lebih kuat jadi dia bisa menghadapi orang lain!

Namun penampilannya akan berubah layaknya seorang mesum, dan dia menjadi monster yang menimbulkan ketakutan dahsyat pada orang lain! Itulah akhir dari penjelasanku!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Kamu! Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Aku mendorong si mesum kantong-kertas menjauh! Tentu saja! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?

"A-A-A-A-A-Apa yang kamu lakukan...!?"

Gasper memprotes seolah dia tak paham.

"Bukan "Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dengan mendekati Buchou dan Asia dengan berubah ke wujud kantong kertas!? Mereka akan ketakutan! Kamu terlalu menyeramkan!"

"T-Tidak...aku hanya ingin memberitahu mereka kalau dengan mengenakan kantong kertas kamu akan mendapatkan keberanian."

"Tak akan! Dari sudut pandang orang lain, kamu terlihat seperti orang mesum yang mendekati gadis kecil! Sial! Aku benar benar bodoh karena memintamu!"

"...uu, itu seram sekali."

"Aku tidak takut! Rias tak pernah menangis!"

Asia yang tengah gemetar, dan Buchou yang bersikap kuat sembari memelukku. Mereka imut sekali!

"Oh, tak apa apa. Sudah tak apa apa sekarang, karena aku sudah menjatuhkan Gasper~"

Aku membelai kepala mereka berdua dengan lembut.

"Uu, senpai kejam sekali. Aku akan bersembunyi lagi!"

'Vampir Kardus' adalah mode stasioner Gasper. Saat anak crossdress dengan hati murni yang memiliki fobia terhadap orang lain ini terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia kabur ke dalam kardus di ruangan ini, dan dia menutup dirinya di dunianya sendiri! Jangan tiru dia semuanya! Kalian bisa bisa diekspor tanpa sengaja!

"Namun, Buchou dan Asia manis sekali. Mungkin tak apa apa kalau Ise-kun dan aku membesarkan mereka seperti ini."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan senang.

"Aku dan Akeno-san?"

"Ya. Ise-kun akan jadi Ayah dan aku akan jadi Ibu mereka. Itu artinya kita jadi suami dan istri."

"Suami dan istri?"

Mendengar kata kunci itu, aku mulai membayangkan adegan tertentu di dalam otakku.

[Aku pulang.]

Aku baru pulang dari kerja.

[Ara ara, selamat datang, sayang.]

Seorang yang muncul di pintu masuk adalah Akeno-san dalam apron!

[Papa! Selamat datang!]

[Papa, ayo main bersamaku!]

Yang menyambutku berikutnya adalah Buchou-mini dan Asia-mini.

[Hei, kalian berdua. Papa masih capek dari bekerja, jadi kalian tak boleh nakal, oke?]

[Tidak~! Aku mau bermain bareng Papa!]

[Asia sedang menunggu seperti gadis baik!]

[Akeno, tak apa apa. Jadi, putriku, mari kita bermain bersama. Hahahaha.]

[Mou, kamu terlalu lembut pada mereka berdua.]

...Menakjubkan. Luar biasa menakjubkan. Aku akan mengagumi situasi itu. Gaya hidup seperti itu pasti akan sangat bagus!

"...Ise-senpai, kamu ngiler dan memasang wajah cabul...sepertinya dia nyasar ke dunianya sendiri."

"Hahahaha, dia pasti sedang mengalami gaya hidup itu dalam kepalanya. Ise-kun kadang kadang pergi dari dunia nyata."

Koneko-chan dan Kiba berbicara seperti itu. Ah, meski hanya sementara, aku membayangkan gaya hidup yang menakjubkan.

Sembari melakukan hal seperti itu, Azazel-sensei berdiri lalu mengatakannya.

"Oke, aku akan mencari cara memulihkan mereka. Kalian juga cobalah cari cara. Kalian akan kena masalah kalau terus seperti ini, kan? Mari panggil satu sama lain saat kita menemukan sesuatu, jadi kita akan berpencar untuk sementara."

[PAHAM]

Semua anggota klub selain aku merespon Sensei.

Ara? Kita berpencar untuk sementara? Jadi kita tak ada solusi saat ini?

"Aku akan memulai dengan melacak jejak jejak kekuatan Iblis Rias. Aku akan mengecek kamar Ise-kun yang menjadi tempat teknik itu diaktifkan."

Akeno-san menuju ke kamarku setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku dan Koneko-chan mulai mencari di tempat yang lain?"

"Ya."

Kiba dan Koneko-chan juga meninggalkan ruangan!

"Fumu. Aku tak paham apa apa tentang kekuatan Iblis. Kalau begitu, aku akan melatih Gasper. Hei, Vampir. Keluarlah dari kardus. Kalau tidak, aku akan memotongmu."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Xenovia-senpai menggangguku!"

Xenovia keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa kardus yang berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan mereka berdua padamu, Ise."

Sensei juga pergi! Aku ditinggalkan sendiri di ruang tamu bersama dua gadis cilik!

"...Berarti aku baby-sitter huh."

"Iche, ayo main denganku."

"...Gendong aku."

Aku menggendong mereka berdua, dan kebingungan dengan situasi ini.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Kucing!"

"Manisnya!"

"Ya, dia memang manis!"

Aku berada diluar sembari menggandeng tangan mereka. Mereka tertarik pada apa saja yang muncul di hadapan kami, dan mereka menarikku kemana mana.

Aku didesak oleh mereka saat mereka berkata "Ayo pergi keluar"!, jadi aku membawa mereka keluar...lalu apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua inginkan...?

Untuk sekarang, tujuan kami adalah supermarket di dekat rumah. Mungkin mereka akan senang kalau aku belikan es krim.

Namun, bahkan Buchou yang merupakan Onee-sama anggun sekarang hanya gadis kecil normal. Bahkan Asia yang pendiam nampak manja dan riang.

Namun karena mereka imut jadi tak apa apa...Tapi aku jadi berpikir kalau membesarkan anak itu sulit.

"Ah! Itu Ise!"

Aku mendengar suara familiar dari arah berbeda. Saat aku melihat, aku menyaksikan kedua sobatku Matsuda dan Motohama.

Ini liburan musim panas, jadi mereka menuju ke rumahku dari siang bolong? Tak kusangka akan menemui orang orang menyebalkan ini...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan... ~Tunggu, anak anak!?"

"Hei, hei, hei, siapa gadis gadis kecil itu?"

Mereka berdua terkejut setelah melihat Buchou dan Asia. Yah, itu sudah jelas.

"Ja-Jangan jangan, mereka anak anaknya Ise!?"

"Menilai dari warna rambut mereka, mereka dari Rias-senpai dan Asia-chan...?"

Mereka mulai menebak nebak sesuatu! Mereka mengambil keputusan kalau keduanya adalah anak anakku!

"Mana mungkin aku punya anak!"

Aku tak mau punya anak saat aku bahkan tak membuat bayi! Aku ingin mengatakan itu, namun berhenti. Karena aku tinggal bersama para bishojo, aku ingin menjadi perwujudan kecemburuan mereka!

Aku mencoba membuat alasan, namun mereka terus membuat dugaan aneh.

"Dari penampilan mereka, mereka sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun...Ise usianya 17 tahun sekarang kan?...Berarti itu mungkin saja?"

"Apa kamu serius!? P-Pria itu bersikap seolah dia tak punya pengalaman, dan kau bilang dia tengah mentertawakan kita di belakang punggung kita...?"

Matsuda dan Motohama memandangku sembari memasang ekspresi serius yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! K-Kalian, apa yang kalian hitung!? Apa yang kalian berdua bayangkan!?"

"Ini pertemuan darurat! Ini aku! [Kasus D] terjadi! Ini [Kasus D]!"

Matsuda memanggil entah kemana setelah memanggil entah kemana! Ke-Kemana kamu memanggil!? Lalu apa itu [Kasus D]!?

FLASH!

Motohama mengambil foto Buchou-mini dan Asia-mini! Heeeei! Apa yang kalian ambil!?

"Matsuda! Kita punya bukti! Sekarang, mari menuju aula [Komite Pemusnahan Ise]!"

"Oke! Ise! Siapkan dirimu setelah pertemuan itu berakhir! Kami selalu mengharapkan kesialanmu!"

Sobat sobatku meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat sekali! Aku mencoba memanggil mereka kembali!

"Hei! Apa maksud kalian dengan Komite pemusnahan dan mengharapkan kesialanku!? Tunggu! Kemana kalian mau pergi setelah meninggalkan sobat terbaik kalian disini!?"

[MATI SANA!]

Yang kudengar dari kejauhan adalah kata kata kejam.

Bagian 4[sunting]

...Kupikir, aku sedikit kelelahan. Aku lelah setengah mati di dalam ruang tamu setelah kembali dari supermarket.

"Dingin."

"Enak."

Buchou-mini dan Asia-mini sedang memakan es krim mereka dengan lahap. Namun, ini masalah. Aku takut kalau rumor aneh lain tentang diriku mungkin menyebar di kelasku setelah liburan musim panas selesai!

Aku tengah memegangi kepalaku kebawah dan Azazel-sensei muncul di depanku.

"Aku menemukan cara memulihkan mereka."

Sensei mengenakan busana petualang. Dia memberiku pedang gaya-barat dan perisai baja. Hah? Buat apa ini!?

"Kita akan kumpulkan bahan bahan dengan kekuatan kegelapan di dalam mereka. Ada obat yang bisa menetralkan mantra dengan mencampur bahan bahan itu. karena itu, Ise, ayo pergi!"

Azazel-sensei menunjuk ke arah tertentu dengan sukaria.

"Hah? Pergi? Kemana?"

Aku merasa sangat curiga, dan Kiba datang dan menjelaskan.

"Kami menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Buchou dan Asia-chan ke normal. Pertama kami menemukan mantra sihir yang digunakan dari jejak kekuatan Iblis di kamarmu, dan kami saat ini sedang mencari cara untuk menetralkannya dengan membaca mantra secara terbalik. Ini juga disebutkan dalam salah satu dokumen yang Sensei bawa, jadi takkan apa apa selama Akeno-san atau aku ada. Ini hanya masalah waktu."

Hmm, begitu. Jadi mantra yang digunakan oleh Buchou bisa dipecahkan huh.

Sensei kemudian memberi penjelasan tambahan.

"Itu sendiri akan cukup, tapi kami memutuskan membuat obat untuk menetralkan mantra itu. namun untuk itu kita memerlukan bahan bahan yang diperlukan jadi kamu dan aku yang akan mengumpulkannya."

"Anda bilang mengumpulkan bahan bahan tapi kemana kita harus pergi?"

"Ke sejumlah lokasi. Akeno, kamu juga ikut. Kalau kamu dan aku ikut, kita bisa mensupport Ise."

Akeno-san memasang wajah tak senang setelah dipanggil oleh Sensei. Akeno-san sepertinya tak terlalu rukun dengan Sensei.

"...Aku tak merasa puas kalau anda mengatakan itu padaku, tapi ini semua demi Buchou, Asia-chan, dan Ise-kun, jadi aku akan ikut."

Akeno-san menyetujui dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Oh, sikutnya menyentuh payudaranya!

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan aku?"

Xenovia bertanya sambil menyeret Gasper. Gasper...jadi kamu sedang dilatih olehnya huh.

"Kamu latihlah Gasper."

"Paham. Mari kita pergi, Gasper. Selanjutnya kita akan berlatih cara menghindari gelombang pedang suci Durandal."

"Hiiiiiiiii! Aku akan benar benar dibunuh kali ini!"

Xenovia pergi sambil menyeret Gasper yang wajahnya putih pucat. Xenovia, kamu nampaknya sangat menikmati itu. Gasper, jadilah lebih kuat.

"Iche, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"...Jangan tinggalkan kami."

Buchou dan Asia menarik narik celana panjangku. Hmm, apa yang harus kulakukan...

"Oke, kita akan bawa mereka bersama kita. Aku juga akan ikut, jadi kita tak akan masuk dalam situasi berbahaya."

Tentu, ditemani oleh Gubernur-sama tak terkalahkan akan menjamin keselamatan kami...

Seperti ini, kami mulai mengumpulkan bahan bahan dengan memakai lingkaran sihir transportasi gaya Malaikat Jatuh untuk tujuan bepergian jarak jauh.

Sudah dimulai, namun...

"GAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raungan berbahaya tengah diarahkan padaku!

Di pelosok gunung di negara tertentu, aku tengah menghadapi monster raksasa sembari memegang pedang dan perisai!

Musuh bernama Minotaur dan merupakan monster tipe humanoid dengan kepala banteng! Tingginya sekitar 4 atau 5 meter dan dia sangat besar! Dia memiliki lengan dan dada tebal! Dia memiliki kepala banteng namun memiliki taring! Dia bukan herbivora! Dia jelas jelas banteng karnivora!

Akulah satu satunya yang sedang mengalami situasi berbahaya seperti itu!

SWING!

Suara yang menggetarkan udara! Kapak tempur milik Minotaur itu jauh lebih besar dariku! Dan dia baru mengayunkan itu ke arahku! Aku akan terbunuh! Kalau aku sampai kena itu, tubuhku akan terpotong menjadi dua hanya dengan satu ayunan!

Bahan pertama. Katanya adalah hati Minotaur! Namun nampaknya hatikulah yang sedang diburu disini!

"Hei, Ise, maju sana!"

Seorang yang mengatakan itu adalah Sensei yang sedang menyiapkan nabe (pot Jepang).

"Sensei! Aku akan dibunuh! Mana mungkin aku bisa melawan makhluk ini!"

Aku berteriak dan meminta bantuan! Tentu saja! Mana bisa aku mengalahkan monster banteng dengan pedang seperti iniiiiiii!

"Bicara apa kamu? Tunjukkan rasa cintamu pada Rias dan Asia~. Aku hanya tinggal menontonmu dengan mata hangat dari sini."

Sang Gubernur-sama mengatakan itu sambil mengecek dashi (kuah Jepang yang dibuat dari kaldu ikan dan rumput laut) untuk pot! Apa yang anda sedang lakukan! Anda bahkan mengeluarkan meja dan seperangkat kompor!

"Azazel-sensei, aku sudah memotong bahan bahannya."

"Oh, Akeno, makasih. Kita sekarang hanya perlu menunggu si idiot itu mengalahkan si banteng. Tak masalah selama dia mendapatkan hatinya. Mari makan bagian yang lainnya."

"Aku belum pernah makan daging minotaur sebelumnya."

"Minotaur dari sini punya rasa lezat. Sekali kamu memakannya, kamu akan ketagihan. Aku bahkan menganggapnya sama dengan daging matsusaka. Hei, Rias dan Asia, ini piring kalian."

"Daging."

"Banteng-san."

"OOOOOOO! Kenapa kalian melakukan situasi seperti keluarga saat aku sedang dalam situasi hidup dan mati tepat di depan kalian!? Aku hampir dibunuh oleh yang kalian sebut banteng matsusaka ini!"

Aku tengah sengsara sendiri sembari menghindari serangan dari minotaur!

"Rias, Asia, tukang daging akan membawakan daging sebentar lagi. Sabar ya~"

"Sensei! Yang anda sebut tukang daging itu akan dibunuh! Aku akan dibunuh oleh banteng ini! Banteng ini terlalu kuat! Aku akan terbunuh sebelum aku mengantarkan daging!"

Uwa! Kapak tempur yang mengayun kebawah menciptakan kawah besar di tanah! Aku bahkan tak bisa menghentikan satupun serangan seperti itu!

"Bantu aku sedikit! Anda adalah "Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh", jadi bukankah anda seorang seperti Boss-Akhir dalam film dan semacamnya!?"

"Iya, aku ini kuat. Kalau itu Game RPG, maka aku adalah Boss-tersembunyi yang muncul setelah kamu mengalahkan Game. Dan seseorang seperti itu menjadi sekutu kalian, kalian sudah beruntung."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku! Aku akan dibunuh kalau harus melawan monster ini sendiri!"

"Nanti jadi membosankan~. Kalau aku menembakkan beam dari tanganku dan kalahkan monster itu, maka monster itu akan kalah dalam beberapa kalimat dalam novel, tahu?"

Azazel-sensei melepaskan cahaya dari tangannya.

Si banteng tewas.

Item diterima.

"Lihat, selesai dalam beberapa kalimat. Membosankan."

"Membosankan juga tak apa apa! Gubernur-sama yang jutaan kali lebih kuat dari aku! Ampuni akuuuuu!"

Sembari kami mengobrol seperti itu, aku bisa mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan!

Saat aku melihat...sekelompok Minotaur tengah bergerak ke arah sini!

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sekelompok daging matsusaka tengah bergerak kemari! Apa mereka datang untuk membantu sesama mereka setelah menyadari ia bertarung!? Aku akan benar benar terbunuh kali ini! Aku akan dimakan oleh para banteng!

"Ara ara, mereka datang berkelompok."

Akeno-san memasang wajah tak nyaman! Di sampingnya, Sensei memasang ekspresi tak enak!

"Chi, berisik sekali."

Dia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kawanan banteng...

PI!

Kilatan cahaya muncul dari jarinya dan...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Sembari menciptakan ledakan super kuat, kelompok Minotaur dan sekeliling mereka hancur tak berbekas!

Gila sekali! Itu jelas jelas serangan dari boss akhir!

"Hmph. Pengganggu sudah lenyap, Ise. Bertarunglah sepuas hatimu sekarang."

Sensei mengacungkan jempolnya! Bukan itu! Bukan itu maksudku! Kalau jumlah mereka ada banyak, anda bisa mendapat hati sebanyak yang anda mau! Dia mengubah mereka semua menjadi abu! Dia benar benar menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa kalimat!

"Beam yang barusan, bisakah anda setidaknya menembakkan satu dengan cara ini!? Pertarungan akan berakhir dengan itu! juga, diantara kawanan barusan ada yang jauh lebih besar dari yang kulawan sebelumnya!"

"Bertarung saja sana. Boss-Akhir-sensei!"

Aku mungkin beruntung atau sial. Minotaur menjadi ketakutan dari serangan barusan! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu! Menakutkan bukan!? Pasti akan menakutkan kalau seseorang seperti Boss-akhir berada diantara musuhmu!

Namun aku menahan simpati dalam diriku dan melaju menebasnya saat ada kesempatan.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Aku entah bagaimana mendapatkan hati Minotaur dan kami tiba di negara berbeda.

Di hadapan kami terdapat Akeno-san yang mengenakan pakaian tipis.

"Apa ini bisa?"

Tubuh mempesonanya membuatku terangsang! Aaah, sudah kuduga oppai Akeno-san memang besar! Paha putih yang nampak dari belahan! Kaki indahnya sungguh menakjubkan!

"Ya, Unicorn hanya terbuka pada perawan murni."

Seperti yang Sensei katakan, kami kemari untuk mencari tanduk Unicorn kali ini. Kami berada di dalam hutan. Kami berada di depan danau yang indah. Katanya Unicorn muncul di depan gadis gadis murni tanpa sedikitpun cela.

Seperti itu Akeno-san dipilih untuk peran ini, dan kami sedang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan sambil menutupi nafas kami sembari menanti Unicorn itu muncul. Katanya pakaian tipis itu adalah sesuatu yang menekan kekuatan Iblis dari Iblis. Itu dipersiapkan oleh Azazel-sensei karena dia berpikir kalau Unicorn mungkin tak akan mendekati wanita Iblis. Akeno-san duduk di depan danau, dan kami melihatnya dari bayangan. Buchou dan Asia tengah duduk di pangkuanku dengan tenang. Ya, kalian berdua adalah anak baik.

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Hmm, mungkin aneh kalau ini datang dari aku, tapi aku berpikir kalau Akeno punya tubuh yang sangat erotis."

Sensei mengatakan itu sembari menatap Akeno-san dengan serius. Ketimbang menatapnya dengan mata mesum, itu adalah tatapan seperti keluarga seolah dia senang melihat pertumbuhan putri atau saudara perempuannya.

"Aku setuju. Kenapa dia memiliki tubuh erotis seperti itu?"

"Akeno juga membawa darah Malaikat Jatuh. Ada banyak wanita Malaikat Jatuh yang erotis."

"Masa sih?"

Memang benar kalau para wanita Malaikat Jatuh yang kutemui sebelumnya punya tubuh erotis.

"Ya, itu adalah tugas mereka untuk merayu laki laki dari jenis berbeda. Tubuh mereka menjadi sesuatu yang akan sangat diinginkan oleh laki laki. Namun, biarpun kamu membandingkan mereka, Akeno jauh lebih bagus. Kamu, kalau kamu bisa mendapatkan dia, maka ambillah dia."

"Y-Yaa, kalau aku bisa, maka aku pasti..."

"Ya. Biarpun aku seperti ini, aku juga punya peran untuk mengawasinya. Aku merasa lega setelah mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Sensei mulai mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi...

"? H-Haa, apa iya..."

"Iche, wajahmu kelihatan mesum~"

"Mecum~"

Pipiku ditarik oleh kedua gadis cilik. Sepertinya mereka kesal. Apa yang terjadi pada kedua gadis ini...

"Uu, tolong jangan tarik tarik."

"Sepertinya kamu akan mendapat banyak kesulitan.—Oh, dia muncul juga."

Saat aku melihat, seekor kuda putih muncul di dekat danau! Dia ternyata memang punya tanduk di atas kepalanya!

"Sejak zaman kuno, tanduk unicorn sangat dihargai sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan segalanya. Ia juga memiliki efek menetralkan mantra. Karena itu kita akan mengambilnya."

"Apa tak apa apa? Akankah tanduknya tumbuh lagi?"

"Tak akan masalah karena kita akan beri dia obat sehingga tanduknya bisa tumbuh lagi."

Ah, jadi pasca-perawatan juga dilakukan dengan baik.

Unicorn mendekati Akeno-san. Momen tangan Akeno-san menyentuhnya...

"Ha!"

Karate Akeno-san menghajar leher Unicorn! Karena Unicorn itu sedang lengah, dia jatuh di tempatnya berdiri!

Setelah mengkonfirmasinya, kami keluar dari bayangan.

Maafkan aku Unicorn.

Biarpun dia terlihat seperti ini, Akeno-san adalah Iblis.

Pertama banteng, dan sekarang kuda. Mungkin target berikutnya adalah babi.

Waktu itu, aku sungguh...bodoh.

Bagian 6[sunting]

Bahan yang berikutnya...adalah yang terburuk!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tepat di depanku, monster yang panjangnya melebihi 15 meter mengaum keras. Monster bersisik merah dengan sayap membentang lebar...seekor Naga!

"Ini adalah Naga-Api. Naga yang mewakili api. Sisik yang tumbuh di punggungnya adalah bahan terakhir yang kita cari."

Sensei menjelaskannya dengan kalem!

Mustahil! Ini mustahil! Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, ini adalah monster! Uwaaaah! Apa Naga dewasa sebesar ini!? Aku pernah melihat bayi Naga sebelumnya! Familiar Asia adalah Naga-mini. Dia sangat kecil sampai kalian bisa membawanya. Dan makhluk yang disini adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin kalian bawa!

Pedang seperti ini tak ada bedanya dengan tusuk gigi baginya!

"...S-Sensei...ini terlalu..."

"Naga yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu jauh lebih kuat dari yang satu ini. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan itu."

Di dalam diriku, aku punya Naga Legendaris...kekuatan Sekiryuutei bersemayam di dalamku. Itu memang benar! Tapi aku masih belum bisa memakai kekuatannya secara benar, dan akan mustahil bagiku untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Si Naga melepaskan api dalam jumlah mengerikan dari mulut raksasanya!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aku hanya bisa berlari kesana kemari sambil menangis! Aku akan hitam gosong kalau sampai kena serangan itu!

Itu pasti panas! Amat sangat panas! Selain itu, kenapa aku mendapat banyak pengalaman mematikan hari ini!?

"Hei, Sensei! Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, anda dan Akeno-san datang kemari untuk mensupportku, kan!?"

Aku yakin dia mengatakan itu sebelum kita bepergian ke tempat tempat berbeda! Namun sampai saat ini aku belum mendapatkan satupun support!

"Sebelumnya, kamu melihat penampilan erotis Akeno, kan?"

"Ya!"

Tentu saja, aku sudah menyimpannya dalam otakku!

"Dengan itu, pekerjaan kami selesai."

"Seriusssssssssss!?"

Mataku hampir menyembul keluar karena kata kata tersebut! Masa sih!? Itu saja!? Aku senang, dan itu memang menakjubkan! Tapi!

"Sensei, itu terlalu kejam tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya!"

Akeno-san memprotes! Aah, itu baru Akeno-san! Dia sungguh baik hati!

"Siapa peduli. Kamu juga ingin melihat sisi keren Ise kan?"

"...I-Itu memang benar, namun..."

Hah? Akeno-san terbujuk hanya dengan itu!?

Aku tengah mengelak dari nafas api dan cambuk ekor sembari terkejut dengan hal itu! Tapi mengelak saja sudah memakan banyak tenaga! Sial, aku kehilangan nafasku!

"Sensei! Aku akan terbunuh! Staminaku takkan bertahan lamaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mungkin ucapan mati matianku mencapainya, sehingga Sensei berkata "Oke oke" sembari menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi.

"Apa boleh buat! Ayo keluaaaaaaar!"

Azazel-sensei menjentikkan jarinya, dan lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di tanah. Sesuatu yang sangat besar muncul dari dalamnya sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam!

"Apa apaan ituuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu adalah super robot tipe-humanoid yang seukuran dengan Naga itu!

Tunggu, robot!? Pandanganku tentang dunia berubah!

"Dari mana dia datang!? luar angkasa!?"

"Dari basemen rahasia yang terletak dibawah kolam renang Akademi Kuou! Itu setting yang menjanjikan, kan!?"

Sensei mengatakan itu sambil mengedipkan matanya!

"Jangan obrak abrik sekolah kami semaumu!"

Jadi dia membuat benda seperti itu dibawah kolam tempat kami berenang! Kalau Buchou yang merupakan penguasa bayangan sekolah mengetahuinya, dia akan mengamuk!

"Ini adalah robot pembantu Iblis yang kubuat memakai teknologi Malaikat jatuh! Dia adalah Maouga! Aku diminta oleh Sirzechs! Bahan bakarnya adalah kebencian manusia yang mengalir di seluruh dunia! Kebencian tak menimbulkan polusi, jadi ini ramah lingkungan!"

Sensei yang berdiri di atas bahu robot memberi penjelasan seperti itu.

"Ma-Maougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu jelas jelas dari serial berbeda! Dia keluar di cerita yang salah! Selain itu, apa maksudnya dengan kebencian sebagai energi utamanya!? Itu kejahatan! Tak peduli bagaimana memikirkannya, itu senjata yang dipakai para penjahat! Kenapa Sirzechs-sama meminta membuatkan benda seperti itu!? Dari semua orang, kenapa dia meminta Gubernur jahat ini!?"

"Rincian kecil seperti itu tidak penting. Yang penting itu proses dan bagaimana kamu melakukannya. Maju, Maouga! Seraplah kebencian manusia! Kau adalah mahakarya yang diciptakan oleh dunia kegelapan ini!"

Maouga mengarahkan lengannya pada Naga. Sudah kuduga, imajinasimu memang jahat, Sensei!

"Rasakan ini! Tinju roket!"

Saat Sensei berteriak...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Lengannya mengeluarkan api, dan meluncur ke depan! Itu memang tinju roket!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Tinju roket yang meluncur sangat cepat dielakkan dengan mudah oleh Naga, dan menghilang ke langit yang jauh.

...

Hah? Cuma begini saja? Selain itu...

"Sensei, U-Umm, aku hanya ingin menanyaimu sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Tinju roket yang terbang meluncur itu, apa dia tak akan kembali?"

Sensei menutup matanya sejenak oleh pertanyaanku.

"...Seperti ini, kebencian di seluruh dunia telah menghilang."

Dia membalas ucapanku dengan senyum menyegarkan!

"Aku tak paham apa maksudmu! Tunggu, tinju roket itu masih terus terbang!? Itu bukan ramah lingkungan!"

Kemana tinju roket itu terbang!? Jangan jangan ia menghantam negara antah berantah entah dimana!? Aaaaah, untuk orang orang yang tinggal di negara itu! Maafkan aku kalau ada tinju raksasa tiba tiba jatuh menghantam kalian!

"Menyedihkan. Toh robot itu hanya senjata...Sirzechs, bisakah kau mendengarku? Berapa kali lagi kita harus mengotori tangan kita dalam kejahatan untuk kabur dalam cara hidup ini...?"

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu dengan ekspresi sedih! Ngomong ngomong aku mau menanyaimu buat jaga jaga, tapi mana yang lebih kuat diantara Maouga dan Sensei!?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

Sensei menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan percaya diri.

"Ya jangan membuat robot itu! itu buang buang uang! Anda sendiri sudah cukup kuat hanya dengan menembakkan beam!"

"Bahkan ada hari hari dimana aku tak bisa memakai beam."

"Anda baru memakainya sebelumnya!"

Sembari Sensei dan aku tengah berdebat, Naga mencoba menyerang kami sambil mengaum "Gaaaaooooo"!

"Berisik!"

PIII!

Cahaya meluncur dari tangan Sensei yang kesal!

DOOOOOOOOOON!

Naga monster itu jatuh ke tanah hanya karena satu serangan! Lihat! Ternyata aku memang tak diperlukan! Maouga juga tak dibutuhkan!

"Hmph. Mana mungkin Naga biasa seperti itu bisa menyentuhku."

Seperti ini, berkat kami...bukan, berkat Sensei semua bahan telah terkumpul.

Yang benar saja, bukankah sudah cukup kalau Sensei yang pergi sendiri, tapi kenapa aku sampai harus susah payah begini...!?

Bagian 7[sunting]

Aku entah bagaimana bisa pulang ke rumah.

Kami telah mengumpulkan bahan bahan. Aku lelah. Baik jiwa dan raga.

Berapa kali aku berpikir kalau aku akan mati hari ini...?

Dari yang aku dengar, Buchou dan Asia melakukan upacara tertentu di kamarku dan gagal melakukannya, dan sebagai hasilnya mereka berubah menjadi gadis kecil.

Kali ini, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dari upacara itu, diputuskan untuk melakukan mantra di tempat dimana mantra yang mereka gunakan diaktifkan.

"Pahit~."

"Ueeen~"

Mereka berdua meminum cairan dengan mata berair,

"Sekarang, aku tinggal mengaktifkan mantra, dan mengembalikan mereka berdua menjadi normal."

Akeno-san mengirim kekuatan Iblisnya ke lingkaran sihir, dan lingkaran sihir bersinar.

Oh, jadi dengan ini Buchou dan Asia akan kembali jadi normal. Semua ini terasa lama sekali...

Aku menarik nafas, dan Sensei berbicara padaku.

"Hei, Ise."

"Ya?"

"Dengan semua obat dan solusi ini, untuk mengembalikan mereka, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau hanya salah satu dari mereka yang kembali menjadi normal?"

Dia mempertanyakanku. Aku tak memikirkan apapun dan segera menjawabnya.

"Aku akan menggandakannya dengan Boosted Gear, dan membuatnya dua kali lebih kuat untuk mereka berdua!"

Mendengar itu, Sensei tertawa.

"Hahaha! Jadi kamu menjawab seperti itu tanpa berpikir! Jawaban bagus! Ya, itu sangat benar. Kamu mampu melakukan itu. kalau kamu adalah Naga Legendaris, maka kamu bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua."

"?"

Aku kebingungan, namun memang benar kalau aku akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua apapun yang terjadi.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Ise-senpaaaaaaai! Selamatkan akuuuuuuuuuuu! Aku akan dibunuh oleh Xenovia-senpai~!"

Seorang yang tiba tiba memasuki ruangan adalah Gasper. Sepertinya dia sedang diuber uber oleh Xenovia.

"Mu! Jangan kabur! Aku hanya menyuruhmu meminum jus nutrisi dengan banyak kandungan bawang putih!"

Xenovia muncul mengejar ngejar Gasper sembari memegang secangkir jus berwarna aneh.

-Tunggu! Gasper berlari ke arah sini!

Di-dia akan menabrakku...

DON!

Aku terdorong mundur ke arah lingkaran sihir oleh tabrakan dengan Gasper dan Xenovia!

FLASH!

Lingkaran sihir bersinar, dan melepaskan sebuah kilatan.

Setelah itu, seorang yang muncul di pusat lingkaran sihir adalah Buchou dan Asia semula.

"...Sepertinya kita bisa kembali menjadi normal."

"Auuuu. Aku kembali jadi normal."

Aku senang! Mereka berdua kembali seperti semula! Buchou dengan oppai besar dan Asia yang manis!

"Jadi, kenapa ini terjadi?"

Sensei menanyai mereka. Buchou dan Asia memandang satu sama lain dengan malu malu, dan kemudian memberitahu kami.

"...Beberapa waktu ini, Asia dan aku sangat tertarik pada Ise saat dia masih anak kecil. Dan ada mantra yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi anak kecil untuk sementara..."

"Kalian mencobanya, dan mantra malah berbalik, huh. Astaga."

Sensei mendesah seolah dia tak percaya. Buchou dan Asia memasang ekspresi menyesal.

Tunggu, jadi mereka mencoba mengubahku jadi anak kecil, huh? Ah, kalau kuingat ingat mereka berdua sempat menggila saat melihat foto album masa kecilku. Jadi begitu rupanya.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Mereka berdua membungkukkan kepala mereka.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang kalian berdua kembali."

Aku membalas dengan senyum.

"Ise...kami masih memiliki memori saat kami berubah jadi kecil."

"Ya. Ise-san memperlakukan kami dengan sangat baik."

"Kamu berusaha keras untuk kami sampai kamu harus babak belur seperti itu..."

"Aku sangat senang..."

Arara, nampaknya mereka memandangku dengan mata berkabut? Kalau mereka bersikap seperti itu, justru aku yang merasa malu.

Hah? Apa hanya perasaanku atau Buchou dan Asia nampak lebih besar?

Dan sekelilingku nampak lebih besar...Apa semua orang sebesar ini? Aku bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi, dan Sensei mengatakan itu padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kali ini giliranmu huh. Hahahaha, kamu jadi kecil!"

"Hah?"

Aku membuat suara bodoh. Aku mulai merasa resah dan memandang tanganku...menjadi kecil!?

Aku menatap cermin di dalam kamar, dan yang terpantul adalah sosok kecil diriku!

"Apaaaaaaaaaa iniiiiiiiiiiii!"

Aku berteriak dan Sensei mengatakan itu dengan senyum mesum.

"Barusan, saat kamu terdorong ke lingkaran sihir, sepertinya mantra aneh diaktifkan."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Jadi kali ini aku!? Tapi aku masih punya memoriku!?"

"Sepertinya mantra berjalan lancar padamu. Kalian beruntung, Rias, Asia."

Semua anggota klub memasang ekspresi senang saat mereka mendengar Sensei!

"Iyaaan! Ise! Kamu sangat manis seperti dugaanku!"

Buchou memelukku erat erat! Aku bukan boneka jadi kamu tak seharusnya berkata "Iyaaaaan"!

"Bu...Buchou! Tolong izinkan aku memeluknya juga!"

"Ara ara, kalau begitu giliranku setelah Asia-chan."

Sepertinya Asia dan Akeno-san juga sangat emosional melihatku? Mata mereka berbinar!

"Ise, kupikir kamu juga manis."

"A...Aku juga berpikiran sama."

Xenovia dan Gasper yang merupakan tersangka mengatakan itu dengan kikuk sambil mengangkat tangan mereka! Ayo minta maaf! Minta maaf padaku saat ini juga! kalau aku sekecil ini, maka aku takkan bisa pergi keluar! Mana bisa aku menampakkan diriku di depan Ayah dan Ibu! Ini masalah besar!

"Kalau begitu, kamu seharusnya takkan apa apa dalam situasi itu untuk sementara waktu. Sepertinya Rias, Asia, dan Akeno juga senang. Tak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini."

Sensei mengatakan hal kejam! Sepertinya aku sangat dirugikan disini!

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan bahan bahan itu!?"

"Tak ada yang tersisa."

Sensei menjawab dengan senyum cabul! Apa! Kenapa anda bisa begitu tak berhati!?

"Sensei! Tolong carikan bahan bahannya lagi! Anda bisa lakukan itu dengan cepat dengan kekuatanmu, kan!?"

"Ogah. Aku sudah cukup senang senang hari ini. Kamu bersabar saja dalam kondisi itu untuk sementara waktu. Aku pergi dulu."

Sensei benar benar kejam! Dia berarti sejak tadi hanya bermain main! Dan kenapa aku yang berakhir sial hari ini!?

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"...Aku juga ada proyek penelitian jadi aku juga mau pergi."

Kiba dan Koneko-chan juga mau pulang!? Apa apaan ini!? Ini jadi berakhir seperti kisah sedih bagiku!

"Tidak, aku tak menginginkan ini! Seseorang tolong akuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Libur musim panas kami baru dimulai. Namun terasa menakutkan karena sepertinya hanya aku seorang yang akan menjadi sial disini!


	32. Chapter 32

Saat ini, aku berada dalam kapsul misterius!

"Hahaha, serius, kamu datang di saat yang tepat, Ise!"

Saat aku membawakan teh ke laboratorium Sensei, aku dimasukkan kesini saat dia berkata "Oh, waktu yang tepat!" Aku tak paham!

BANG BANG!

Biarpun aku memukul mukul dari dalam kapsul, tak bergeming sama sekali!

"Apa yang anda ingin lakukan, Sensei!?"

"Yah, ada sesuatu yang mau kuujicoba, dan aku kerepotan karena tak mendapatkan subjek tes. Dan kamu kebetulan datang membawakan teh, jadi aku pakai kamu saja."

"'Pakai saja'!? jadi anda mengurung siswa anda sendiri karena anda ingin 'memakainya'!?"

"Semua hal memerlukan pengorbanan."

"Eh!? Maksudnya aku yang jadi pengorbanan disini!? Tidak, keluarkan aku! Tidaaaaak!"

Aku memohon bantuan, tapi perangkat ini sudah diaktifkan! Ada kapsul yang sama persis di samping yang satu ini! Namun tak ada apa apa di dalamnya. Jadi aku satu satunya di dalam kapsul ini!?

"Tunggu, eksperimen macam apa ini!?"

Saat Sensei menoleh oleh pertanyaanku dan mencoba menjawab...

FLASH! DOOOOOOOOON!

Sebuah kilatan dan ledakan terjadi.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

...Uu, banyak sekali asapnya. Aku dilepaskan dari kapsul tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Saat aku melihat, kapsul tempatku berada tadi sudah hancur. Apa meledak karena eksperimen gagal!?

Ruangan menjadi berantakan karena ledakan itu. Banyak sekali benda yang hancur, dan terlihat acak acakan. Saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, Sensei tak kelihatan dimana mana. Dia pasti kebosanan karena eksperimennya gagal.

Aku ingin komplain padanya. Dia benar benar Guru tercela karena memakai muridnya sendiri sebagai subjek tes! Dia memang boss dari Malaikat Jatuh! Dia punya cara berpikir yang jahat!

"Astaga, Azazel-sensei itu. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah eksperimennya gagal."

Aku meninggalkan laboratorium Sensei setelah mengucapkan itu.

Tempatku berada saat ini adalah gedung sekolah lama di Akademi Kuou.

Sembari menuju ke ruang klub...

"Kyaa!"

Suara seorang gadis! Ini suara Asia!

Saat aku menuju ke arah teriakan itu berasal...ada Asia yang telanjang bulat!

BUU!

Mimisanku mengucur deras! Hmm! Sudah kuduga, Asia-chan tumbuh cukup pesat sejak aku pertama bertemu dengannya! Onii-chan sangat senang!

"Ka-kamu kejam, Ise-san. Sampai kamu tiba tiba merobek pakaianku..."

Asia komplain padaku dengan mata berair.

Eh...? Aku sama sekali tak paham apa yang Asia ucapkan. Aku memang punya jurus yang bisa memusnahkan pakaian gadis gadis yang kusentuh bernama Dress Break.

Tapi mana mungkin aku akan memakai jurus itu pada Asia, dan aku tak ingat memakainya barusan.

"Hei, berhenti disana, Ise!"

Kali ini suara Xenovia yang sepertinya sedang mengejar seseorang!

Aku melihatnya dengan keheranan apa yang sedang terjadi...aku melihat diriku sendiri datang dari sudut gedung! Tunggu, kenapa ada aku di depanku!?

Orang yang terlihat mirip denganku memasang wajah cabul sambil mimisan deras, dan dia menghilang entah kemana setelah melewati aku dan Asia.

Xenovia kemudian muncul di depanku.—Tunggu, Xenovia juga telanjang bulat!

Dia tengah memegang senjata di tangannya. Setelah melihat lebih seksama, dia menuju ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam dan mendekat dengan oppainya berguncang guncang.—Sembari memegang Pedang Suci di tangannya!

Iblis akan mati kalau disabet oleh pedang suci!

"-Apa artinya tak melakukan apapun padaku saat kamu menelanjangiku!"

Kamu marah karena alasan itu!? Xenovia yang tak pernah bisa kupahami menyerbu ke arahku!

"Berhenti disana, kalian berdua!"

Suara tiba tiba. Xenovia menghentikan tangannya dan Pedang Sucinya berhenti tepat di depanku.

Saat aku menoleh, Akeno-san tengah berdiri disana. Dia datang membawa Azazel-sensei dan seseorang yang nampak seperti aku!

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Seluruh Akademi terisi dengan Ise!"

Pertemuan darurat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Buchou meletakkan tangannya di dahinya dan mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

Semua anggota klub duduk di sisi jendela, dan kami tengah memandang situasi gedung sekolah baru melalui teropong.

-Ada begitu banyak diriku!

Ada aku di sepanjang sekolah dan mereka tengah mengejar para gadis yang masih berada di sekolah bahkan setelah sekolah berakhir, dan mereka menggunakan Dress Break pada para gadis!

"Kelompok Ise tengah berlarian kemana mana sambil menelanjangi semua gadis di sekolah ini."

Buchou yang berada di sampingku memasang wajah gelisah.

Koneko-chan nampak kesal dan meremukkan teropong di tangannya.

"...Aku diserang oleh mereka saat sedang berjalan kemari. Aku tak paham situasi saat itu, tapi aku menghajarnya habis habisan."

Hiiiiiiiii! Seram! Koneko-sama sedang kesal! Tapi aku tak ingat melakukan itu! Yang pasti, siapa orang orang yang mirip 'aku' itu!?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada satu ini yang kita tangkap tadi?"

Ada sebuah kurungan, dan ada seseorang yang mirip denganku berada di dalamnya!

"Yang satu ini adalah yang membuat Asia-chan dan Xenovia-chan telanjang."

Akeno-san mencoba menyentuh tiruan diriku yang berada di dalam kurungan...

"Tolong tunjukkan oppaimu padaku! Oppai!"

Dia mengatakan itu sambil memasang wajah cabul, sambil mencoba menyerang Akeno-san! Wow, mereka berbahaya!

"Hati hatilah, kalian semua. Khusunya para gadis. Tiruan Ise memiliki hasrat seksual lebih tinggi dari yang asli."

Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu.

"Be-Berarti Ise-san yang ini yang memusnahkan pakaian kami?"

"Begitu, dia memang punya wajah lebih cabul dari yang biasanya."

Asia dan Xenovia yang berganti ke seragam baru tengah menatap tiruanku dengan mata bingung. Aku senang kesalahpahaman aku menelanjangi mereka sudah terselesaikan. Aku takkan berani memakai Dress Break pada Asia yang kusayangi sebagai adik perempuanku dan Xenovia yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami.

Y-Yaa, memang ada saat saat dimana aku memusnahkan pakaian Asia di masa lalu.

"Hei, Azazel. Apa yang anda coba lakukan dalam eksperimen itu?"

Buchou menanyai Azazel-sensei.

"Anu~, doppelgänger menggila saat aku sedang bereksperimen dengannya. Jadi tiruan Ise bertambah. Meski aku mengaktifkan perisai di sekeliling Akademi dengan segera, jadi doppelgänger Ise tak akan bisa keluar dari sekolah. Aku memastikan kalau tingkat kerusakan bisa diminimalkan."

Sensei yang tengah duduk di sofa mengatakan itu!

"Eh-!? Anda melakukan hal seperti itu untuk eksperimen!? Yang jelas, apa itu doppelgänger?"

Akeno-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Doppelgänger memiliki arti "Tiruan dari orang hidup", dan itu adalah fenomena dimana tiruan dirimu muncul di hadapanmu."

Berarti, mereka semua adalah tiruanku!? Aku menjadi berlipat ganda sepanjang eksperimen!?

"Hahaha, Ise datang ke ruanganku di waktu yang tepat, jadi kupakai saja dia. Sebenarnya niatku hanya membuat satu tiruan dirinya, tapi aku kebetulan membuat kesalahan. Kemudian, doppelgänger Ise dengan hasrat seksual lebih tinggi terproduksi secara tak terkendali. Hahaha! Astaga, aku benar benar takut waktu itu!"

"Jadi, maksud anda jumlah Ise bertambah tapi sebenarnya ada berapa banyak mereka?"

Buchou menanyai Sensei sembari meletakkan tangannya di dahinya dan mendesah.

"Kira kira 300."

[300!?]

Semua orang menjadi terkejut oleh pengakuan Sensei! Tentu saja! Aku kaget karena ada 300 orang tiruanku!

"Tidak...Azazel-sensei! Apa anda paham apa yang sudah anda lakukan!? Apa anda mencoba membawa Akademi ini menuju kegelapan!? Ise-kun bukan hentai biasa, tahu!?"

Kiba nampak kesal dan jarang kalian melihat dia seperti itu. Ya, kupikir dia baru mengatakan hal tak mengenakkan tentang aku.

"...Mimpi buruk kalau jumlah super-cabul bertambah."

Koneko-chan juga mengatakan itu sambil bergetar dalam amarah! Aku juga bisa merasakan hasrat pembunuh diarahkan padaku! Eh!? Itu salahku!?

"Hiiiiiiiiii! Sampai ada 300 Ise-senpai...A-A-Aku akan ditelanjangi-!"

Gasper berteriak dari dalam kotak kardus! Persetan! Mana mau aku menelanjangi laki laki!

"Setidaknya aku ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka, tapi tak akan bagus kalau itu Ise-kun yang hanya memiliki sifat mesumnya. Sudah kuduga, yang asli memang yang terbaik."

Akeno-san memelukku! Sensasi oppai besarnya sungguh hebat!

Benar benar Akeno-san! Dia benar benar memahamiku!

"Kamu benar. Yang pasti, kita harus lakukan sesuatu tentang itu."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mencubit pipiku. Itu sakit, Onee-sama...

Kiba kemudian memberitahu kami setelah dia berbicara pada seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Akademi mendapatkan musibah serius. Sebagian besar gadis yang masih berada di Akademi telah menerima Dress Break, dan pakaian mereka dimusnahkan. OSIS, kelompok Sitri, juga berusaha mengenyahkan Ise-kun tapi sebagian besar anggota OSIS adalah wanita jadi mereka sangat kesulitan melakukannya."

OSIS juga Iblis seperti kami. Jadi mereka baru berkomunikasi dengan Kiba huh. lebih dari itu, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat masalah! Sona-Kaichou, Saji, maafkan aku!

BIN!

Azazel-sensei menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di depannya, dan dia menggerakkan jarinya seolah dia memakai layar sentuh.

Kemudian...

FLASH!

Aku merasa seolah ada kilatan menyilaukan menutupi seluruh Akademi.

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya setelah cahaya berhenti.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah membuat para siswa yang tersisa tertidur dengan paksa jadi korban jiwa tak akan bertambah lebih dari ini. Selain itu, aku meletakkan perisai pada tiap tiap gadis jadi Ise tak akan bisa mendekati mereka. Jadi dengan ini, Ise tak akan bisa melakukan hal hal mesum pada gadis gadis yang tertidur."

Serius? Hebat, dia melakukan itu semua hanya dengan satu kilatan menyilaukan. Kekuatan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh benar benar tak punya batas.

[Dasar jahat.]

Sensei menerima tepuk tangan dan protes dari para gadis.

...Perasaan aneh apa yang kurasakan ini. Ini bukan tentang aku, namun rasanya seolah aku yang disalahkan untuk semua ini!

Sensei bangun dan memberitahu semuanya.

"Yang tersisa adalah melenyapkan Ise. Mereka akan lenyap seperti asap kalau menerima serangan."

Aku tahu dia tak mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi rasanya aku dianggap sebagai hama saat dia berkata "melenyapkan"...

"Yah, 300 Ise sama saja dengan hama. Kita harus melenyapkan mereka."

"Anda mengatakan hal dalam pikiranku! Anda sungguh kejam, Sensei!"

Selain itu, andalah penyebab semua ini!

"Satu Ise saja sudah cukup."

"Ya, Buchou. Akan jadi bencana kalau jumlah mereka ada banyak. Mari jatuhkan mereka semua."

Buchou dan Kiba sangat serius melakukan ini!

"...Benar benar musuh wanita. Fenomena terburuk yang kalian bisa bayangkan. Kita harus habisi mereka semua."

BUN!

Koneko-chan sangat termotivasi melakukan ini dan dia mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan! Gadis super-human yang biasanya tanpa emosi sangat serius untuk melakukan ini!

Semua orang nampaknya tak peduli pada apa yang Sensei telah lakukan, dan mereka lebih berfokus untuk menghabisi tiruanku.

Kalian semua sungguh kejam! Akulah yang menjadi korban dalam kekacauan ini! Aku mau menangis!

"Oke, kalian semua. Kita akan buat rencana. Jangan remehkan teknologi para Malaikat Jatuh."

[Ya!]

Seperti ini, rencana untuk menghabisi doppelgängerku dimulai.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Memakai doppelgänger yang kami tangkap sebelumnya, sebuah strategi dibuat.

Si Doppelgänger berkata.

"Aku merasa tenang, saat aku melihat o-oppai...Beri aku o-oppai."

Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti zombie yang muncul di film zombie yang Ayah tunjukkan padaku dulu sekali...namun ini lebih buruk dari dugaanku. Apa jangan jangan orang orang ini punya penyakit kecanduan oppai atau semacamnya? Seperti itu sebuah strategi dibuat.

**Strateg1 1 - Memancing**

"Pertama, kalian harus siapkan kail pancing. Dan itu akan sempurna kalau kalian memakai majalah porno sebagai umpan."

Azazel-sensei menyerahkan kail pancing yang dicantoli majalah porno sebagai umpan.

Katanya kita harus mengulurnya keluar dari jendela ruang klub, dan menunggu sampai kami menangkap doppelgängerku.

Tim serangan yang akan melenyapkan doppelgängerku yang tertangkap ditempatka dibawah. Aku juga salah satu dari mereka dan...

T-Tidak, tak apa apakah dengan strategi sesimpel ini!? Aku menjadi ragu. Tunggu, ini kekuatan teknologi Malakat Jatuh!? Ini sesuatu yang tidak hanya siswa SMP bisa lakukan namun juga anak anak TK!

"Tak peduli seberapa mesumnya aku, aku tak akan bisa terpancing oleh hal seberbahaya itu—"

" " " " " " " " " " Porno!" " " " " " " " " "

"Majalah porno!"

"Biarkan aku membacanya!"

"Itu punyaku!"

Ada begitu banyak doppelgänger yang tertangkap oleh kail pancing yang dipakai para anggota klub!? Aku begitu terkejut dengan yang tengah kusaksikan saat ini sampai mataku serasa mau menyembul keluar! Eeeeeeh!? Apa ini tak apa apa para doppelgängers!?

"Se-Sensei! Mereka menggigit setiap umpan!"

Kiba yang tengah memancing nampaknya sangat terkejut oleh keberhasilan strategi ini.

DON! GO!

Koneko-chan tengah menghajar dan melenyapkan setiap doppelgängers yang tertangkap.

"...Kita telah menangkap begitu banyak sampai membuatku takut."

Ya benar sekali! Aku sendiri juga kaget, Koneko-chan!

"Namun, ada sekelompok Ise-san yang tengah melihat situasi dari bayangan!"

Gasper menunjuk pada para doppelgängers yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Jadi ada para tiruanku yang masih bersembunyi.

"Pakai majalah porno ekstrim pada orang orang itu! Mereka akan keluar!"

Sensei mengubah umpan Gasper. Tidak, kupikir itu tak akan...namun biarpun aku berpikir seperti itu...

"A-Anda benar! Hebat!"

Asia menarik doppelgänger memakai tipe majalah porno yang langka!

Asia sepertinya sangat senang biarpun dia nampak terkejut! Asia-chan, apa kamu menyukai memancing dengan majalah porno sebagai umpan!?

"...Hentai dilenyapkan."

DON! GON!

Junior tersayangku terus menghabisi para doppelgängerku tanpa ampun!

"...Bahkan disini!"

BUUUN!

Tinju berkekuatan besar dari gadis super itu bahkan datang menuju ke arahku! Dia tak bisa melihat perbedaan diantara aku dan para doppelgänger!

GOSU!

Gough!...Aku menerima pukulan di perutku! Dan itu pukulan telak!

"...Ko-Koneko-chan...aku yang asli..."

"Aku takkan tertipu. Yang asli punya wajah yang lebih mesum lagi."

Kenapa bisa begitu!? Biasanya bagaimana dia memandangku!?

"Koneko, sepertinya itu Ise yang asli. Dia tak lenyap biarpun sudah menerima serangan."

Koneko-chan menyadarinya setelah Xenovia yang juga berada di tim serangan mendukung klaimku.

...Uuu, ini benar benar hari sial bagiku.

Karena strategi memancing, setengah dari para doppelgänger berhasil dihabisi...

Perasaan campur adukku belum lenyap...

**Strategi 2 – Godaan**

Itulah yang kami putuskan untuk strategi kedua.

"Sepertinya mereka tak akan tertangkap dengan memancing lagi. Sepertinya bahkan Ise mulai memakai otaknya."

Ya. Azazel-sensei baru mengatakan hal yang kejam.

Sensei memanggil Akeno-san.

"Akeno."

Dipanggil oleh Sensei, Akeno-san yang berwajah ceria memasang ekspresi tak senang. Itu karena Akeno-san sangat tak akur dengan Sensei.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya rencana. Dan kekuatanmu diperlukan di dalamnya."

"...Aku merasa tak puas karena itu rencana anda, tapi aku akan dengarkan apa yang anda ingin ucapkan."

Sensei berbisik ke telinga Akeno-san. Mendengar itu, Akeno-san memasang ekspresi rumit.

"...M-Mungkin itu akan bekerja."

"Aku ingin memakai Rias, tapi dia akan kupakai sebagai senjata terakhir. Jadi kamu dulu."

"...A-Aku paham."

Akeno-san menyetujui saran Sensei. Huh? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Akeno-san memakai kekuatan dari Iblis, kekuatan Iblis, untuk membuat sesuatu yang nampak seperti ruang ganti muncul di sudut ruangan, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Apa dia akan berganti pakaian? Selagi aku memikirkan itu...Akeno-san yang mengenakan bunny suit muncuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!

Celana ketat yang membalut paha indahnya! Bunny suit erotis yang menekan payudaranya! Dan semakin sempurna karena dia mengenakan telinga kelinci! Akeno-san sejak awal sudah memiliki tubuh erotis, dan melihatnya dalam busana bunny suit memiliki dampak melebihi bayanganku!

"Hei, lihat. Bahkan yang asli bereaksi seperti itu. Berarti ini akan memiliki efek hebat, tahu?"

Sensei tertawa sambil memandangku karena mataku tertuju pada Akeno-san! Itu karena akan mustahil bagiku untuk tak bahagia memandang Akeno-san dalam bunny suit!

Akeno-san kemudian mengatakannya dengan keras setelah meninggalkan gedung sekolah lama!

"Ise-kun! Oppaimu ada disini!"

Sebuah momen kesunyian. Dan tepat setelah itu—

" " " " " " " " " " Oppai!" " " " " " " " " "

Para doppelgänger yang tak keluar saat pemancingan keluar sekaligus! Kalian, dimana saja kalian bersembunyi!?

"Beri aku oppai!"

"Punyaku! Itu oppaiku!"

"Oppai-!"

Mereka semua mengatakan hal hal mesum, namun ekspresi mereka serius! Seberapa besar hasrat kalian terhadap oppai! Tidak, aku sendiri punya hasrat besar terhadap oppai sepanjang waktu!

Momen para doppelgänger mencoba menyerang Akeno-san—

FLASH! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Halilintar berkilat, dan menyelimuti para doppelgänger. Oh! Itu serangan halilintar Akeno-san yang merupakan spesialisasinya! Para doppelgänger lenyap dalam sekejap!

Efeknya sangat besar. Mereka tak peduli akan dilenyapkan dan terus mencoba melompat ke oppai Akeno-san.

Melihat situasi dimana mereka melompat untuk menemui kehancuran mereka, aku yang asli tak bisa berhenti menghentikan tangisanku.

...Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan...

Strategi bunny Akeno-san sepertinya bekerja baik. Aku menjadi tak berhati, dan perasaanku terasa kosong. Hei, para doppelgängerku, apa kalian bahagia? Dengan payudara Akeno-san di hadapan mereka, mereka berlari dengan segenap kekuatan mereka dengan mempertaruhkan harapan mereka. Dan mereka dilenyapkan secara sadis.

"Ara ara. Kalau ini Ise-kun yang asli, aku akan sangat senang...aku pasti akan memberikan service dalam kostum bunny ini. Maafkan aku, para doppelgänger Ise-kun."

Bahkan aku tersentuh oleh kata kata menggoda Akeno-san sampai aku ingin melompat ke lengannya, tapi aku mengendalikan diriku.

Sensei berjalan di sampingku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Ekspresinya nampak sedih. Namun dia membawa kamera handycam.

"Bisakah aku mengirim video ini pada para bawahanku nanti? Ini, sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan."

"Kupikir aku takkan disalahkan biarpun aku menghajar anda."

Sensei dan aku mulai memukul satu sama lain di tempat kami berdiri.

Aku membuat sebuah frase.

-Diriku melompat ke dalam hembusan halilintar menyilaukan.

Oleh Hyodou Issei.

**Strategi 3 – Ancaman Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh**

Terdapat setengah dari jumlah doppelgängers tersisa sebelum strategi kostum bunny Akeno-san, namun jumlah mereka berkurang semakin drastis dan sekarang hanya belasan dari mereka yang tersisa.

Maka, strategi berpindah ke fase terakhir.

"Fuhaha! Ise tolol!"

Azazel-sensei tengah berdiri di atas atap gedung sekolah lama! Dia mengenakan kostum yang dikenakan oleh boss dari organisasi penjahat. Dia membentangkan dua belas sayap hitam Malaikat Jatuh dari punggungnya, dan dia terlihat sangat mirip seperti boss musuh.

Dia kemudian berteriak pada para doppelgänger yang masih bersembunyi.

"Lihat ini!"

Buchou yang mengenakan gaun muncul di samping Sensei! Dia adalah Tuan Putri dalam mode sandera. Yah, kamu memang seorang Tuan Putri, jadi kamu kelihatan sangat cantik dalam gaun!

Ini adalah strategi terakhir. Memakai Buchou yang merupakan majikanku sebagai sandera untuk memancing keluar para doppelgänger.

Kalau Buchou diculik oleh boss musuh, maka aku akan menyelamatkannya dengan nyawaku! Dia adalah majikanku, dan lebih dari itu dia adalah wanita yang kucintai!

Yang pasti, itu adalah rencana Sensei untuk memakai kecintaanku terhadap majikanku. Jahat sekali! Dia memang boss dari organisasi Malaikat Jatuh!

"Kya~. Ise, tolong aku~"

Namun Buchou sepertinya agak ogah ogahan melakukan ini. Bahkan cara bicaranya terlalu jelas. Yah, aku sendiri juga menganggap ini cara bodoh.

Melihat itu, Sensei mendesah.

"Hei, Rias. Berteriaklah dengan lebih menjiwai. Kamu kelihatan jelas seperti sedang berakting sampai aku ogah ogahan untuk melanjutkan ini."

"Biarpun anda berkata begitu...sejak awal, akankah para doppelgänger keluar dengan hal seperti ini?"

Seperti yang Buchou katakan, dan para doppelgänger tersisa takkan menunjukkan tanda gerakan apapun.

"Kamu benar. Kalau terus begini mereka takkan keluar, jadi aku punya ide bagus."

Sensei menarik nafas panjang.

"Dengarkan! Aku akan meremas payudara Rias sekaraaaaang! Kalau kalian tak menginginkan itu, maka keluarlah sekarang dan selamatkan dia! Fuhahahahahaha!"

Dia meneriakkan hal idiot seperti itu!

Heeeeeeeei! Meremas oppai Buchou katamu!? Tak kusangka dia akan berbuat sejauh itu untuk rencana ini! Bukan, itu pasti hanya akting, namun ada hal hal yang tak boleh anda lakukan!

"...Ku! Sungguh rencana jahat! Sampai memakai oppai Buchou sebagai sandera!"

Aku mengangkat tinjuku tinggi tinggi dalam kemarahan, dan Koneko-chan di sampingku mendesah.

"...Sungguh strategi rendahan."

Seperti yang kamu katakan, Koneko-sama!

Sensei kemudian terus memberitahu para doppelgänger.

"Kalau kalian tak keluar sebelum aku hitung sampai sepuluh, maka aku akan meremas payudara Rias! Kalian dengar!? Meremasnya! Aku akan lakukan sesuatu di depan kalian yang bahkan belum kalian lakukan!"

Dia menggerakkan kelima jarinya dengan cabul!

"...Anda terlalu bersemangat."

Buchou mendesah dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Hahaha, posisiku sebagai boss-akhir bukan sekedar untuk tontonan. Serahkan hal hal seperti ini padaku!"

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku juga harus berakting lebih serius lagi..."

Buchou membuat satu desahan keyakinan.

"Kyaa! Ise! Tolong aku!"

Dia meminta bantuan dengan suara manis! Jantungku berdegup kencang dari cara Buchou meneriakkan "Kyaa!"

" " " " Buchou! " " " "

Mendengar suara itu, para doppelgängerku menampakkan diri mereka dari balik bayangan.

Oh! Para doppelgänger memasang ekspresi serius! Biarpun mereka doppelgänger yang hanya memiliki hasrat seksual serius, sepertinya kecintaan mereka pada Buchou juga sangat kuat! Aku sangat tersentuh secara emosional setelah menyadari hal itu.

"Lihat! Para idiot yang tersisa mulai bermunculan! Rencanaku berhasil kan!? kalian melihat itu, kan!? inilah kekuatan dari sains Malaikat Jatuh!"

Apanya yang kekuatan sains!?

Namun apakah alasan kenapa itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan karena Sensei adalah orang hebat!?

PII!

Sensei melepaskan beam dari jarinya tanpa ampun, dan mulai menyerang para doppelgängerku!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Menciptakan ledakan dahsyat, beberapa doppelgänger musnah! Seperti biasa, dia memiliki kekuatan yang gila! Itu membuatku takut karena dia bisa sekuat itu meski dia masih menahan dirinya!

Dia terus menembakkan cahayanya ke arah para doppelgänger yang mencoba menyerbunya.

...Aku merasa bergidik saat aku berpikir kalau aku berada dalam situasi itu, namun Sensei tertawa ceria.

"Lihat baik baik! Para Ise nampak seperti sampah sekarang!"

Dia nampak sangat menikmatinya!

"Hei, Azazel. Tahan dirimu sedikit. Anda paham kalau kamilah yang harus memperbaiki kerusakan, kan? Mungkin aku harus meminta para Malaikat Jatuh untuk membayarnya..."

Buchou juga memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Hahahaha. Jangan bilang begitu, Rias. Ini menyenangkan."

Sembari mereka bercakap cakap seperti itu, para doppelgänger yang tersisa mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh terluka setelah terhempas jauh oleh ledakan, dan menyerbu ke arah Sensei.

"...Sepertinya para doppelgänger tengah berusaha mati matian."

Asia yang duduk di sampingku mengatakan itu dengan nada cemas.

...Se-Sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kami abaikan begitu saja.

Para doppelgänger berteriak dalam kondisi terluka.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Buchou!"

Hatiku tersentuh mendengar ucapannya...Ya. Kau benar!

Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku telah mengambil tangan doppelgänger itu. Si doppelgänger kemudian memandangku dengan curiga.

"Ayo maju! Sejak awal, ini semua kesalahan Sensei! Kita akan selamatkan Buchou bersama!"

Ya, semua ini gara gara Sensei. Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kulupakan.

Si doppelgänger dan aku berjabat tangan, dan kami terhubung. Hehehe, kami benar benar sehati.

"Ayo majuuuuuuuuu!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Si doppelgänger dan aku berlari ke arah Sensei! Ya! Sumber semua kekisruhan ini adalah Malaikat Jatuh disana itu! kalau kita tak mengalahkannya, maka Akademi ini takkan menjadi damai! Aku...Kami akhirnya menyadari itu!

"Arere? Orang orang itu tiba tiba bekerjasama. Astaga, apa boleh buat deh."

PII-!

Sensei melepaskan cahaya dari jarinya tanpa ampun!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Si doppelgänger dan aku nyaris tak bisa menghindarinya! Kami tak bisa berhenti di tempat seperti ini! Orang itu! kami harus melenyapkan "Boss-Akhir-Sensei" itu!

"Mu! Kalian bisa mengelak ya! Bagaimana dengan yang ini!?"

PII-! PII-! PII-! PII-!

Tembakan cahaya beruntun! Ledakan terjadi dimana mana, dan kami masih terus menyerbu ke depan ke arah boss-jahat sembari dikelilingi oleh ledakan seperti pahlawan tokusatsu.

Terkadang yang satu akan jatuh, jadi yang lain akan membantunya, dan berdiri dan menyerbu ke depan sekali lagi!

Namun dia menembakkan laser cahayanya tanpa ampun!

GA!

Namun laser cahaya ditangkis tepat di depanku, dan terlempar ke tempat lain. Seorang yang menangkis laser cahaya adalah...Kiba dan Xenovia yang memegang pedang mereka.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"...Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

"Ya. Seperti Kiba, itu juga terjadi padaku. Kupikir aku harus beraksi saat melihat kalian."

PAAAA!

Cahaya hijau lembut menyelimuti aku dan si doppelgänger. Lukaku sembuh dalam sekejap, dan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan.—Itu Asia. Asia yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuh menyembuhkanku dan si doppelgänger.

"...Saat aku menyaksikan kalian berdua, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam diriku."

Asia mengatakan itu. Ya, kalau Asia bersama kami, aku memiliki keberanian 100 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

"Ya. kalau dipikir pikir lagi, Azazel-sensei adalah penyebab utama hal ini tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya."

Akeno-san juga datang membantu kami!

"...Kupikir akan sangat bagus kalau Sensei sesekali mendapatkan hukuman."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku juga akan bekerjasama."

Koneko-chan dan Gasper juga datang ke pihak kami!

Sepertinya aku dan si doppelgänger telah menyalakan api di dalam hati mereka semua.

...Hehehe, ini dia. Astaga...mereka semua sangat baik hati.

Apa boleh buat, bagaimanapun juga kita adalah rekan.

"Sekarang, mari kita maju dan kalahkan Sensei!"

[Ya!]

Kami menyadari siapa penjahat sejati disini, dan kami memulihkan ikatan kami sekali lagi!

Dan kemudian berlari ke arah Sensei...Tidak! Ke arah Gubernur Jahat Azazel!

Kaulah orang yang paling jahat disini!

Melihat itu, Sensei menjadi sangat terkejut sampai matanya nyaris menyembul keluar.

"Arara!? Mereka bekerjasama!?"

"Yah, mungkin akan bagus kalau anda sesekali menerima hukuman. Toh yang anda lakukan itu perbuatan jahat."

Buchou juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-Absurd!?"

Sensei menjadi sangat tercengang karena hal yang tak ia antisipasi tengah terjadi.

Dia membentangkan sayap hitamnya, namun kami sudah tiba di puncak atap dan memegang kakinya sebelum dia mencoba kabur.

"Dari semua orang, aku...! Di tempat seperti ini! Gyaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan yang terdengar berasal dari boss akhir yang menemui kekalahannya. Kami berhasil menangkap Sensei.

"Chi. Kalian semua bersatu untuk mengeroyokku."

Sensei dengan banyak perban di wajahnya mengatakan itu dengan mata setengah terbuka dan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Bicara apa anda!? Anda sadar kalau ini semua kesalahanmu, kan!?"

Akeno-san juga membuat senyum pahit.

"Tepat sekali. Anda harus sedikit bercermin pada tindakan anda, oke Sensei?"

"Ngggh..."

Dinasehati habis habisan oleh Buchou, Sensei sepertinya tak bisa berbicara balik.

Setelah dia tertangkap, dia menerima hukuman dari kami. Yah, kupikir melakukan ini sesekali sangat bagus. Apalagi semua insiden ini bermula karena ulah Sensei.

"Ah, sepertinya doppelgänger Sensei sudah hampir lenyap."

Aku menoleh ke arah doppelgänger setelah mendengar suara Gasper dan...aku melihat tiruanku yang baru saja bertarung di sisiku hendak menghilang.

Aku dengan sunyi memberinya ucapan salut. Dia juga merespon dan memberi ucapan salut kembali padaku.

Kami belum lama bertarung bersama, namun kami jelas adalah rekan baik.

Dan kemudian doppelgängerku menghilang. Ekspresinya nampak puas karena sukses menangkap Sensei. Aku juga berpikir kalau dia sudah melakukan perbuatan baik di saat saat terakhirnya.

Dan sudah diputuskan kalau para gadis yang ditelanjangi oleh doppelgängerku akan dihapus memorinya dengan memakai kekuatan Azazel-sensei.

Itu bagus. Dengan ini, rumor tentang aku menelanjangi para gadis akan lenya—

"Tidak. Kalau aku menghapus secara keseluruhan itu akan menyisakan efek buruk pada memori mereka, jadi aku hanya menghapus fakta tentang doppelgänger. Dengan kata lain, memori saat pakaian mereka dimusnahkan oleh Ise masih tersisa."

Ujar Sensei.

...Ha? Apa maksudmu dengan itu...?

Aku tengah dalam keraguan dan Kiba menunjuk jarinya ke bawah.

"Ini gawat. Banyak gadis tengah bergerak menuju gedung sekolah lama."

"A-Apaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

Aku mengintip kebawah dari lantai atap gedung sekolah lama dengan segera. Dan kemudian...

"Ah! Itu Hyodou!"

"Hei, hentai! Berani sekali kamu menelanjangi kami!"

"Turun kesini! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Sampai dicemari olehmu, aku akan menghajarmu habis habisan!"

Jadi semua orang terbangun karena jurus Sensei sudah habis! Kerumunan gadis dengan pakaian yang sudah dimusnahkan, mata mereka memancarkan hasrat membunuh!

Aku akan dibunuh!

"Hahaha! Maaf, Ise. Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan lain kali, jadi cobalah tangani situasi ini."

Sensei pergi setelah tertawa kecil! D-Dia kabur! Sensei Malaikat Jatuh brengsek sialan itu!

ANGKAT!

Aku merasa tubuhku jadi aneh! Tunggu, aku sedang diangkat oleh Koneko-chan!

"...Kalau terus begini nanti kami semua bisa repot, jadi selesaikanlah masalah ini dengan tubuhmu."

LEMPAR!

Aku dilempar ke arah kerumunan gadis dengan hasrat membunuh oleh junior manisku!

TANGKAP!

Aku ditangkap oleh beberapa gadis atletik dan dijatuhkan di tengah tengah kerumunan.

"..."

Aku, tengah dikelilingi para gadis. Kalau kupikir pikir, ini adalah harem. Namun tak ada atmosfir indah seperti itu terjadi disini.

Aku dipelototi oleh semuanya. Intensitas dalam kesunyian. Semua orang memberiku hasrat permusuhan dan membunuh...

Aku mencoba kabur secepat mungkin. Aku benar benar akan dibunuh!

[Jangan kabur! Hyodoooouuuuu!]

Para gadis berlari mengejarku sekaligus!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Dimana kau berada! Sial! Aku takkan puas kecuali menjatuhkanmu bersamakuuuuuuuuu!"

Aku mencari Sensei sembari menangis keras keras.


	33. Chapter 33

Di hari libur tertentu. Sejak pagi hari, Buchou memasang ekspresi kaku.

"Ini gawat."

Tak seperti biasanya Buchou tengah panik. Dia tengah berjalan dari kamarku ke lantai pertama dan terus berjalan kembali.

"Rias-oneesama bersikap sangat aneh."

Asia yang duduk di sampingku tengah memandang Buchou dengan wajah cemas. Seperti yang Asia ucapkan, Buchou bersikap aneh. Dia tiba tiba mulai membersihkan rumah dan terus memperbaiki penampilannya setiap 10 menit. Kami baru menyelesaikan pertarungan dahsyat dengan Dewa-Jahat Loki. Kami, siswa kelas 2, hendak pergi berpiknik ke Kyoto. Sudah waktunya bagi kami, siswa kelas 2, harus pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja. Namun saat ini aku sangat mencemaskan Buchou.

"Buchou, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Saat aku menanyainya dengan suara ragu, dia menjawabku dengan wajah serius.

"Onee-sama akan datang."

"Onee-sama? Oh, maksudmu Grayfia-san?"

Dia mengangguk dengan tenang saat aku mengatakan itu. Grayfia-san. Maid dari keluarga Gremory. Dia berkaitan erat dengan urusan keuangan dan hal hal lain dari keluarga Gremory, yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan dari para Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Dan dia adalah budak dari Maou dan juga istri kakak laki laki Buchou. Dengan kata lain dia adalah kakak ipar Buchou. Namun Buchou terus memanggil Grayfia-san "Grayfia". Namun kenapa dia tiba tiba memanggilnya "Onee-sama" hari ini? Aku tengah merasa ragu, dan Akeno-san memberitahuku.

"Hari ini Grayfia-san sedang libur."

"Hmm, sedang libur. Jadi dia punya hari libur sebagai maid?"

"Ya. Biasanya dia adalah maid yang melayani keluarga Gremory. Dia memiliki hubungan pelayan dan majikan dengan Rias yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Gremory. Namun lain ceritanya kalau dia sedang libur. Hanya pada saat itu saja, dia menjadi kakak ipar Rias."

"...Buchou takut pada Grayfia-san yang menjadi kakak iparnya...sepertinya dia sangat tegas."

Ujar Koneko-chan.

Begitu.

"Jadi Buchou juga punya seseorang yang membuatnya lemah."

Xenovia mengangguk dengan konfirmasi.

Meskipun Buchou adalah pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga bangsawan Gremory, dia tetaplah seorang gadis. Jadi Grayfia-san yang tak menjadi maid memasuki mode "Kakak perempuan"? Aku ingin melihat adegan dimana Buchou dan Grayfia-san bersikap layaknya kakak beradik. Percakapan diantara dua wanita cantik akan terlihat indah biarpun aku melihat mereka dari sisi...Namun aku berpikir sesuatu akan terjadi dengan melihat bagaimana Buchou bersikap gugup.

"Jadi dia memutuskan mengunjungi rumahku saat sedang libur?"

Akeno-san membuat tawa kecil pada kata kataku dan menjawabku.

"Ya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia ingin bicarakan pada Rias sebagai kakak perempuannya."

Buchou yang berada di sampingku dan Akeno-san yang tengah berbincang satu sama lain tengah mengecek ruangan. Buchou, biarpun kamu bersih bersih lebih dari ini, tak ada apapun yang akan keluar.

"A...Aku juga harus persiapkan teh. Ise. Aku ingin kamu berpakaian yang rapi juga. Dia mungkin akan mengecekmu juga."

Buchou menata kerah bajuku. Dia juga merapikan rambutku.

"Aku juga dicek? Umm, kenapa harus begitu...?"

"Kamu..."

Dia berhenti disana dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"...Ka...Karena...kamu istimewa..."

Aku istimewa...? Aku tak yakin, tapi apakah karena aku tuan rumah dari rumah yang dia tinggali saat ini? Atau karena aku melakukan banyak latihan saat pergi ke Dunia Bawah di musim panas? Kami pergi ke kampung halaman para Iblis di musim panas dan menginap di rumah Buchou. Khususnya aku melakukan hal hal lain dari para anggota lain seperti belajar cara berdansa dan belajar sejarah di keluarga Buchou. Bahkan sekarang masih misteri kenapa aku melakukan semua hal itu. Bahkan semua pelayan di keluarga Gremory memanggilku "Waka" (Tuan muda dalam bahasa Jepang)...hal itu terjadi saat aku sedang memiringkan leherku.

PING PONG.

Lonceng berbunyi. Dengan melihat sikap Buchou, aku bisa membayangkan siapa tamu itu. Buchou turun dengan cepat dan menuju ke pintu masuk. Kami juga memandang satu sama lain dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang yang muncul dari pintu masuk adalah wanita cantik berambut perak dengan pakaian seperti selebritas. Aku mengenali dia. Pakaian dan gaya rambutnya berbeda dari biasanya namun...itu Grayfia-san, sang maid! Dia terlihat cantik hari ini karena dia mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat dari merk mahal dan rambutnya ditata rapi. Uwaaa...Grayfia-san yang biasanya dalam busana maid saja sudah cantik tapi Grayfia-san hari ini memiliki pesona orang dewasa! Biasanya Grayfia-san muncul di hadapan kami memakai lingkaran sihir, namun hari ini dia datang dari pintu masuk. Jadi dia pasti ingin berkunjung kemari secara baik baik sebagai kakak ipar. Aku bisa melihat limusin mewah diparkir diluar! Wow! Benar benar istri dari Maou! Grayfia-san melihat kami kemudian menyapa kami dengan senyum elegan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?"

Kemudian Grayfia-san melihat Buchou. Grayfia-san kemudian menyapa Buchou dengan senyum ceria.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Rias?"

"Hallo Onee-sama."

Buchou membalas dengan senyum tapi aku bisa melihat kalau dia gugup.

"Lama tak jumpa Hime-sama."

Suara yang lain. Saat aku melihat dari mana suara itu berasal terdapat seekor makhluk aneh! Wajahnya terlihat seperti Naga Asia! Sepertinya dia adalah Naga dan terdapat sisik di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun tubuhnya terlihat seperti kuda atau rusa. Ukurannya sekitar 2 meter kupikir. Yang pasti ini makhluk yang kulihat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Maksudku, apa dia baru saja berbicara? Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku sedang memandangnya dan makhluk itu membungkukkan kepalanya padaku.

"Oh ternyata Sekiryuutei-dono. Ini pertemuan pertama kita. Aku adalah [Pion] yang melayani Sirzechs-sama, dan namaku Enku. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dia berbicara! Dan cara bicaranya dalam menyapaku sangat sopan!

"Ha, iya. Senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

Aku juga menyapanya. Berarti suara yang tadi...memang berasal dari makhluk Enku ini! Tunggu, dia melayani Sirzechs-sama? Berarti...

"Ise. Dia Enku. Dia adalah Kirin, yakni makhluk legendaris dan merupakan budak Onii-sama. Lama tak jumpa Enku. Aku senang kamu sehat sehat saja."

Buchou menepuk nepuk Enku...leher Kirin dengan tangannya. Jadi dia Kirin yang tak punya leher panjang (Di Jepang Kirin juga disebut Jerapah). Bahkan aku tahu nama itu. Aku tak tahu rincian tentangnya namun dia sering muncul dalam dongeng China. Namun Sirzechs-sama memiliki makhluk legendaris sebagai budaknya...dia berkata kalau dia adalah [Pion] tapi dia pasti tak sekedar bernilai 1 atau 2 bidak. Biarpun dia [Pion] yang sama denganku, dia sepertinya berada di level berbeda dariku...Kirin, Enku-san, kemudian mengatakannya pada Grayfia-san.

"Kalau begitu Grayfia-sama. Saya akan kembali ke tempat semula saya."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari, Enku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak apa apa kok..."

"Apa yang anda katakan. [Ratu] terhebat kami yang merupakan istri majikan kami. Kalau anda pergi dan mengunjungi seseorang secara resmi tanpa pengawal...Yah, biarpun saya berkata begitu, saya bahkan tak berpikir Grayfia-sama akan berada dalam bahaya bahkan tanpa pengawalan saya. Saya berpikir untuk membawa 'keberuntungan' ke kediaman Sekiryuutei-dono dengan datang bersama anda. Lebih dari itu saya senang bisa melihat wajah Hime-sama dan Sekiryuutei-dono yang merupakan Waka (Tuan Muda)."

Begitu. Berkunjung secara resmi kemari sebagai istri Sirzechs-sama dan kakak ipar Buchou adalah perkara serius. Tunggu, "Waka" lagi. memangnya apa posisiku? Tapi apa yang dia maksudkan dengan 'keberuntungan'? Aku tengah ragu kemudian Akeno-san berbisik ke telingaku.

"Kirin dikatakan bisa membawa keberuntungan. Dikatakan kalau dia mengunjungi sebuah rumah, maka hal bagus akan terjadi pada rumah itu."

Hmm. Itu bagus. Aku bersyukur. Kuharap hal bagus terjadi pada rumahku.

"Ngomong ngomong, Sirzechs-sama adalah satu satunya orang diantara para Iblis yang mampu membuat makhluk suci menjadi budaknya. Pada dasarnya kedua pihak memiliki hubungan timbal balik yang eksklusif. Menjadikan itu mungkin membuat Sirzechs-sama termasuk dalam level berbeda dibandingkan yang lain."

Akeno-san memberikan informasi tambahan. Apa kamu serius! Sirzechs-sama berada pada level berbeda, seperti yang kuduga...

"Enku. Kamu bisa berkunjung sebentar."

Buchou sepertinya sedih.

"Hahaha. Kata kata itu saja sudah cukup untuk Enku ini. Bahkan saya punya banyak tugas sebagai budak Sirzehcs-sama. saya harus menyelesaikan itu saat kembali ke Dunia Bawah. Namun Hime-sama, saya ingin berjalan jalan di gunung lagi sembari membawa anda di punggung saya seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang, saya mohon diri. Semoga bisa menemui kalian lagi."

Enku-san berubah menjadi kabut merah dan menghilang setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Saat aku masih hidup di Dunia Bawah, Enku menjadi satu satunya yang bisa kuajak bicara. Dia sering membawaku di punggungnya."

Buchou mengatakan itu padaku sambil tersenyum. Begitu. Enku-san juga satu dari orang orang yang menyaksikan pertumbuhan Buchou. Buchou tengah terkenang dalam memorinya, namun Grayfia-san terbatuk batuk kecil. Buchou kemudian memasang wajah gugup lagi. Mengkonfirmasi itu, Grayfia-san bertanya.

"Sekarang, mari kita sudahi sapaan ini. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Seperti ini Grayfia-san datang berkunjung ke rumahku sebagai kakak ipar Buchou.

"Begitu. Aku lega Rias tak menimbulkan masalah."

"Aku disini seperti ini berkat Rias-oneesama."

Percakapan diantara Asia dan Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san sedang mengobrol dengan akrab dengan para anggota yang tinggal di rumahku di ruang tamu. Buchou yang duduk di sampingku tersenyum namun nampak kaku. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di rumah ini tengah berkumpul. Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, dan Irina tengah duduk disekitar meja. Ngomong ngomong orang tuaku sedang pergi hari ini karena mereka ada keperluan.

"Rias itu sedikit egois jadi aku cemas kalau dia membuat masalah bagi semua orang dalam kelompok."

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Rias bertindak sebagai pemimpin kami di rumah ini, dan memperhatikan kami dengan sangat baik."

Akeno-san tersenyum dengan mengangkat posisi Buchou. Dia benar benar teman terbaiknya!

Grayfia-san tersenyum. Senyum itu memperlihatkan kalau dia sangat senang. Namun dia kemudian memasang wajah tegas dan memandang Buchou...lalu aku. Ke...kenapa aku?

"Yang tersisa adalah...laki laki."

PIRI

Setelah Grayfia-san mengatakan itu, suasana dalam ruangan mendadak terasa beku.

"A...Apa mungkin...apa ini tentang hal itu...?"

Asia yang tersenyum sampai barusan sekarang memasang wajah gugup.

"...Pasti begitu. Karena Grayfia-san datang kemari secara resmi, pasti memang itu."

Akeno-san juga memasang wajah senyum tertekan!

"...Aku sudah berpikir kalau hari ini pasti akan datang."

Si loli-loli Koneko-chan yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi saat ini wajahnya nampak kaku. Xenovia dan Irina kelihatan tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi...jujur saja aku juga tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa atmosfir para gadis berubah oleh kata kata Grayfia-san...? Hati wanita yang rumit? Aku tak paham! Kiba dan Gasper tak datang kemari hari ini. Buchou memberitahu mereka kalau anggota disini saja sudah cukup. Rossweisse-san pergi sejak pagi pagi sekali untuk membeli furnitur dan semacamnya sehingga dia bisa mulai tinggal di rumahku. Sepertinya orang itu adalah tipe yang membelanjakan uangnya dengan hati hati. Kemudian Buchou berkata pada Grayfia-san sembari memasang wajah merah.

"O...Onee-sama! Apa kamu datang kemari karena hal itu? kupikir kamu sudah menyerahkan hal itu padaku sehingga aku bisa membuatnya mengalir secara alami!"

"Ara, Rias. Apa Okaa-sama dan aku pernah mengatakan hal itu meski hanya sekali? Kamu mematahkannya sebelumnya, jadi bukankah tugasmu sebagai pewaris berikutnya untuk membuat kami merasa lega?"

Sepertinya Buchou tak bisa berkata balik pada Grayfia-san yang sekedar berbicara. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau dia tak boleh membuat marah Grayfia-san yang datang kemari sebagai kakaknya. Namun mematahkannya...Apa maksudnya mematahkan pertunangan dengan mantan tunangannya, Raiser? Itu menjadi insiden serius bagi keluarga Gremory dan orang orang lain dari keluarga yang lain mulai menggosipkan hal itu di belakang punggung mereka...

[Tuan Putri egois dari keluarga Gremory membatalkan pertunangan.]

Bagi para Iblis dari masyarakat kelas atas yang sangat peduli pada status dan garis darah, pertunangan diantara keluarga sangatlah penting. Sepertinya kebebasan dalam cinta adalah hal yang sangat ketat bagi anak anak dari Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Masyarakat kelas tinggi benar benar rumit. Pada akhirnya aku menghancurkan pesta pertunangan dengan menghajar Raiser dan membawa Buchou bersamaku. Meskipun begitu, orang tua Buchou memaafkanku tentang memutuskan pertunangan.

"Para Iblis dikatakan memiliki angka kelahiran berbahaya. Selain itu kami tak bisa memotong garis darah dari keluarga bangsawan. Suatu hari kami ingin kamu menjadi orang tua dari anak dari generasi berikutnya. Itulah yang Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, aku dan orang itu harapkan."

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu pada Buchou dengan wajah serius. Kemudian Grayfia-san melunakkan ekspresinya dan memasang senyum pahit.

"Meski aku mengatakan itu, aku juga terlibat dalam insiden itu. Aku membantumu. Bahkan sebelum itu...Orang itu dan aku juga mengalami masa percintaan yang bebas. Waktu itu, kami berada dalam situasi yang bahkan lebih rumit dari kalian."

"Kisah percintaan diantara kalian berdua seperti legenda bagi para Iblis wanita."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan pipi bersemu merah. Hmm. Aku tak yakin tapi nampaknya Grayfia-san juga pernah mengalami masa percintaan yang hebat. Hal itu sudah jelas karena kekasihnya adalah seorang Maou.

"...Itu juga diubah menjadi sebuah permainan!"

Ujar Koneko-chan. Permainan! Wow!

"Aku jadi tertarik!"

Asia juga sepertinya sangat tertarik! Gadis gadis sangat menyukai kisah percintaan. Grayfia-san terbatuk sekali sembari terlihat agak malu dan mengubah ekspresinya.

"*Uhuk* Karena ada insiden dengan kami, aku akhirnya malah berpihak padamu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi wanita Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang terhormat. Aku ingin kamu memiliki kesadaran diri yang kuat sebagai pewaris berikutnya. Untuk hal itu ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki. Bagian dimana kamu berpikir kamu bisa menyelesaikan keegoisanmu dengan uang. Bagian dimana kamu sering bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Kupikir bagian itu darimu sudah sedikit melunak. Meskipun begitu masih disesalkan karena kamu tak bisa bertindak saat kamu harus. Saat itu adalah aku dan orang itu, kami melaluinya dengan cara yang lurus. Ada gadis gadis seusiamu yang sudah menikah, jadi camkan itu baik baik. Setelah kamu lulus dari SMA, kamu akan lebih sering diundang ke pesta pesta Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Kalau kamu dianggap sebagai gadis egois bahkan di masa depan, itu akan sangat memalukan bagi keluarga Gremory. Berkat pengaruh program TV itu, kamu mendapat banyak support dari para Iblis...yang pasti, kita harus melatih pasanganmu lebih jauh lagi mulai dari sekarang. Setelah kamu menjadi mahasiswi, kita harus mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan dengan cepat, tahu? Kamu harus segera mengambil suami saat kamu menjadi pewaris setelah lulus dari universitas. Sampai saat itu kamu akan mengambil posisi Otou-sama secara bertahap. Kamu paham kan? Aku secara pribadi tak masalah membiarkanmu tetap seperti ini untuk sekarang. Rating Game itu penting, tapi hanya berfokus pada hal itu akan membuat pesonamu sebagai wanita memburuk. Dan kamu..."

Aaah. Grayfia-san mulai menasehati Buchou habis habisan seperti senapan mesin...Buchou juga tak bisa berbicara balik dan memasang wajah merah sembari mendengarkan nasehatnya. Biasanya Buchou bersikap elegan namun melihat dia sekarang dia bersikap layaknya gadis seusianya saat dia sedang diomeli seperti ini. Mungkin dia tetaplah seorang anak yang keluarganya tak bisa tinggalkan sendiri. Namun Grayfia-san saat ini sepertinya tengah mengeluarkan semua hal yang terus dia pikirkan sembari dia melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai maid juga. Omelannya tak ada habis habisnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Grayfia. Rias sudah berusaha dengan baik."

...! Suara tiba tiba. Aku kenal suara ini. Semua orang melihat ke arah ujung meja. Terdapat seorang lelaki berambut crimson! Buchou berdiri dan terkejut usai melihat lelaki itu.

"Onii-sama!"

Ya! Lelaki berambut crimson itu adalah...Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama! Maou yang asli baru saja datang, semuanya! Namun kapan dia datang? Aku tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya sama sekali. Sejak kapan dia masuk ke ruang tamu di rumah ini di dunia manusia!?

"Hei Rias, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang kamu baik baik saja. Sepertinya semua orang dalam grup juga sama."

Sirzechs-sama tersenyum dengan menawan. Orang ini memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Maou yang membuat dia terasa menakutkan. Namun dia sebenarnya tipe yang ramah tamah dan santai.

"Aku bawa beberapa hadiah. Ini kumpulan foto foto Rias yang kuhasilkan. Titelnya adalah "Gadis bernama Switch Princess – Kompilasi pertumbuhan Ria-tan". Ini adalah catatan pertumbuhan dari saat dia masih anak anak sampai masuk SMA di Jepang."

Dia mengeluarkan kompilasi foto dan mulai membagikannya pada kami. Oh, bahkan foto saat dia masih di SMP! Jadi oppai Buchou sudah besar sejak saat itu! Aaah, aku ingin menemui Buchou dari waktu itu...Buchou di sisi lain wajahnya memerah dan menyita buku dari kami dengan berkata "Jangan lihat! Jangan dilihat!". Terima kasih untuk reaksi manismu!

"Sirzechs. Kamu seharusnya ada pertemuan penting hari ini dengan hanya Yondai-Maou kan? Jangan jangan kamu meninggalkannya?"

Mata Grayfia-san bersinar dengan tajam. Sirzehcs-sama tetap bersikap biasa dan menjawab dengan normal.

"Hahaha! Aku berpikir untuk mengikuti pertemuan dari sini. Kalau aku bisa mengirim imejku dari sini, maka pertemuan akan...Ouw, ouw, ouw, itu sakit Grayfia!"

Grayfia-san mencubit pipi Sirzechs-sama sangat keras! Sirzechs-sama tengah tersenyum namun ada sedikit air di matanya.

"...Kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini saat aku sedang libur...Mungkin aku seharusnya tak mengambil libur hari ini. Mungkin aku harus kembali menjadi maid sekarang."

Grayfia-san memarahinya dengan wajah tak senang. Uwaa, dia benar benar kesal...aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Iblis menegangkan dengan kulitku hanya karena dia sedang kesal. Tekanan yang hebat...pantas saja Buchou sangat takut padanya.

KA.

Tiga lingkaran sihir muncul di meja dengan memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

ZA...ZAZAZAZAZAZA...

Ara? Sesuatu yang nampak seperti imej 3D mulai muncul dari tiap tiap lingkaran sihir. Imej yang bercampur kebisingan mulai menjadi normal sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian tiga wajah muncul dari sana.

[Sir...zec...hs...Sirzechs-chan...Bisakah kamu mendengarku? Heeeeeey. Sirzehcs...chan...]

Masih bercampur dengan kebisingan namun aku kenal dengan cara berbicara nyentrik ini! Kemudian wajah dan suaranya menjadi jelas!

[Sirzechs-chan! Mou, kamu pergi ke dunia manusia sendiri! Aku juga mau pergi ke dunia manusia!]

Mahou Shojou...Bukan. Itu Maou-Shojo, Serafall Leviathan-sama!

"Hei, Serafall. Maafkan aku. Aku sedang di rumah Hyodou Issei."

[Ara ara. Kamu benar. Yahou! Sekiryuutei-kun! Apa Rias-chan juga ada disana?]

"Bagaimana kabar anda Serafall-sama?"

Buchou juga menyapanya.

[Ya. Bagaimana kabarmu Rias-chan? Mou Sirzechs-chan. Kalau kamu mau pergi kesana, beritahu aku dulu dong. Ajuka-chan dan Falibi-chan juga penasaran karena Sirzechs-chan yang selalu tepat waktu tak ada disini!]

Bahkan Serafall-sama kesal. Namun wajah marahnya nampak manis, jadi aku merasa damai. Serafall-sama memang seperti seorang Maou-Shojo.

...Tunggu. Ajuka-chan...dan Falbi...? Kupikir aku pernah mendengar nama orang orang yang Serafall-sama baru sebut. Wajah dua orang yang muncul di samping Serafall-sama adalah...

[Sirzechs. Berani betul kau meninggalkan pertemuan dan pergi ke dunia manusia. Entah ada insiden terjadi atau ada hal menarik akan terjadi. Pasti yang kedua kan?]

Laki laki super tampan dengan wajah mempesona mengatakan itu dengan senyum misterius.

[...Ehh...Aku tak mau hal hal merepotkan. Aku tak mau bekerja...]

Yang satunya adalah lelaki dengan wajah kantuk yang bersandar di pipinya. Aku kenal mereka berdua...Saat aku pergi ke Dunia Bawah, Yondai-Maou berkumpul di pertemuan para Iblis muda termasuk Buchou dari enam keluarga. Aku hanya bertemu Sirzechs-sama dan Serafall-sama jadi ini kali pertama aku melihat mereka jadi aku tidak salah! Mereka berdua juga Maou! Uwaaaaa! Hal gila akan segera terjadi! Ada empat Maou di meja di rumahku! Lebih seperti perkumpulan seluruh Yondai-Maou! Ini serius! Aku menjadi takut dan Sirzechs-sama menyadariku.

"Aaah, aku masih belum memperkenalkanmu pada mereka Ise-kun. lelaki dengan atmosfir misterius adalah Ajuka Beelzebub. Dia adalah ketua pembina untuk departemen teknologi termasuk Program Persamaan Teknikal."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

[Memiliki atmosfir misterius itu bagus karena kelihatan seperti Iblis. Oh, maaf, senang bertemu denganmu, Sekiryuutei-dono. Aku sudah mendengar rumor tentangmu.]

"Ah...senang bertemu anda juga! Namaku Hyodou Issei!"

Ooou! Aku jadi gugup! Karena seorang yang kuajak bicara adalah Maou! Jadi orang ini adalah Maou-sama yang ambil bagian dalam penciptaan "Evil Piece"...Sirzechs-sama kemudian memperkenalkan Maou-sama yang terakhir.

"Dan orang disana yang sepertinya tak suka diberi hal hal merepotkan adalah Falbium Asmodeus. Dialah yang mengendalikan urusan militer."

[...Hallo. Aku Falbium.]

Suaranya tak bergairah sama sekali...Apa dia memang Maou? Urusan militer...Tak apa apakah posisi itu ditangani Maou-sama tak bersemangat seperti itu? Aku membuat kecemasan tak perlu...

"Bagaimana kabar anda Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama" (x6)

Para anggota kelompok yang lain juga menyapa mereka.

[Hei Falbi! Kamu harus memberi mereka sapaan yang benar karena mereka adalah budak Rias-chan dan Sekiryuutei-chan!]

Ah, dia dimarahi oleh Leviathan-sama. jadi Asmodeus-sama dipanggil "Falbi" oleh Leviathan-sama. Asmodeus-sama di sisi lain tak mencoba memperbaiki ekspresi lesunya. Dia bahkan membuat desahan.

[...Serafall dan Sirzechs bekerja terlalu keras. Aku hidup dengan prinsip "Bekerja berarti kekalahan". Selain tugas tugas penting, aku tinggal serahkan semuanya pada para budakku tahu? Untuk saat saat seperti ini kalian harus kumpulkan budak yang bagus dan buat mereka yang bekerja...Aaah aku lelah...]

...I...Ini...kalau kuingat ingat Asmodeus masa kini berasal dari keluarga Glasya Labolas kan? Dia memiliki kepribadian sangat berlawanan dari pria yankee itu yang merupakan kandidat dari pewaris Glasya Labolas berikutnya!

"...Asmodeus-sama menghabiskan sebagian besar kehendak seumur hidupnya untuk melakukan hal hal saat dia mengumpulkan para budaknya, dan mengumpulkan orang orang berbakat. Dan setelah kudengar kalau dia memerintahkan para budaknya dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaaannya pada mereka, dengan kata lain dia adalah tipe yang melakukan pekerjaannya di hari pertama dan memakai hari hari yang tersisa untuk beristirahat. Dia disebut sebagai ahli strategi dan taktik terbaik di Dunia Bawah..."

Buchou memberitahuku dengan tenang. Juga terima kasih sudah memberiku contoh mudah. Begitu. Dia berusaha yang terbaik di hari pertama lalu menyerahkan pekerjaan pada para budak berpengalamannya setelah itu. kau bisa melakukan itu...? Imej seorang Maou di dalam pikiranku baru saja remuk...Tidak. Sejak waktu aku menemui Serafall-sama, aku entah bagaimana membayangkan kalau mereka berada di luar imajinasiku!

"Ngomong ngomong Serafall-sama adalah yang menangani urusan luar negeri."

"V! Serahkan negosiasi dengan bangsa lain (mitologi dan religi) padaku" Serafall-sama berkedip dengan tanda peace. Dia manis, tapi tak apa apakah menyerahkan urusan luar negeri padanya? kupikir dia mencoba menyerang Surga karena dia terkejut setelah tak diundang di hari observasi sekolah...Juga aku merasa kalau Sirzechs-sama lah yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka bertiga. Dengan kata lain Dunia Bawah berada dalam kedamaian karena Sirzechs-sama adalah orang serius? Hmmm, aku tak bisa memahami bagaimana Dunia Iblis bekerja.

[Jadi Sirzechs. Apa yang akan terjadi?]

Beelzebub-sama menanyai Sirzechs-sama dengan nada tertarik. Setelah tersenyum, Sirzechs-sama memandang Buchou...kemudian aku? Dia memandang kami berdua. Dia kemudian berbicara.

"Jujur saja aku ingin membuat Rias mengambil upacara "itu" di reruntuhan dari "Koneksi"."

[Oou] (x3)

Mendengar ucapan Sirzechs-sama, mereka bertiga tersenyum...Eh? Ada apa ini? Seorang yang tengah dalam keraguan bukan saja aku tapi juga Buchou. Alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Onii-sama. Bukan. Lucifer-sama. Apa artinya ini? Apa maksudnya adalah tempat itu yang merupakan reruntuhan penting yang telah diwarisi dari para leluhur kita?"

Sirzechs-sama mengangguk pada pertanyaan Buchou.

"Ya. Mereka dari Gremory melakukan upacara ritual di reruntuhan itu saat mereka mencapai umur tertentu. Dengan seorang yang sangat mereka "sayangi". Kamu paham apa maksudku kan, Rias?"

Mendengar itu wajah Buchou menjadi sangat merah dimana belum pernah aku melihat dia seperti itu...Arara. Apa yang terjadi, Buchou?

[Itu menarik. Itu lebih penting daripada pertemuan.]

[Sudah lama tak dilakukan sejak Sirzechs saat itu.]

[Ah, selamat. Aku akan memberi ucapan selamat pada kalian lebih dulu.]

Arara. Nampaknya Beelzebub-sama, Leviathan-sama, dan Asmodeus-sama tahu tentang itu. Dan mereka nampaknya sangat senang saat mendengar tentang hal itu! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Grayfia-san berdiri dan memberitahu Buchou.

"Jadi begitulah, Rias. Itulah instruksi dari Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Yang kami maksudkan dengan membuat kami lega adalah melakukan ritual itu. Kami takkan mengizinkanmu menolak. Kamu setidaknya harus memberi sedikit jaminan pada kami. Meski suamiku malah membawa orang orang tak perlu ke dalamnya. Sirzechs, kamu paham kan? Mari kita bahas ini baik baik saat pulang nanti."

Grayfia-san memandang Sirzechs-sama dengan tatapan dingin sembari mencubit pipinya keras keras! Uwaaaa, dia menyeramkan!

"Hahaha. Jadi begitulah Ria-tan. Berjuanglah bersama Ise-kun...Itu sakit, itu sakit Grayfia!"

Sirzechs-sama tak kehilangan senyumnya biarpun pipinya sedang dicubit! Namun ada banyak air mata mengalir di matanya! Jadi orang terkuat adalah istri Maou-sama! Tunggu...aku!? Apa aku ikut serta dalam ritual itu? kenapa!? Kemudian mataku bertemu dengan mata Buchou...

"Hauuuuu. Ise...A...Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

...! I...Itu curang! Buchou! Kalau kamu memasang wajah manis dan resah seperti Asia! Dia benar benar berubah dari mode Onee-sama ke mode gadis normal! Kunjungan Grayfia-san. Sapaan dengan Yondai-Maou. Dan ritual misterius. Hal hal membingungkan terjadi secara terus menerus...Namun nampaknya aku harus ikut serta dalam ritual itu juga. Yang benar saja. Kenapa aku terus terlibat dengan hal hal begini? Apa karena aku adalah Sekiryuutei? Hmmm...

"Lihat ini! Aku membeli barang barang murah dengan harga 100 yen! Ada toko yang menjual barang serba 100 yen jadi itu sangat menakjubkan! Murah adalah yang terbaik, kan!?"

Rossweisse-san yang pulang dari berbelanja untuk 100 yen kembali setelah suami istri Maou pergi.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Dan beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Buchou dan aku datang ke reruntuhan di wilayah gunung yang terletak di wilayah milik Gremory di Dunia Bawah. Meski pakaian kami belum berganti dan kami tengah mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuou. Semua orang dalam grup masih berada di rumah. Yang lain ingin datang, tapi mereka tak bisa karena tempat ini sangat penting bagi Gremory dan orang orang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa aku diizinkan...? Di depanku terdapat permukaan berbatu dan terdapat pintu masuk besar ke reruntuhan yang dibangun dari bebatuan keras. Terdapat pilar yang tersusun dari bebatuan sepanjang sisi. Ada juga patung orang orang dari tiap tiap generasi Gremory diantara pilar pilar. Sigh...bangunan ini terlalu megah. Sepertinya tak ada kerusakan yang nampak sama sekali.

"Fu...Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia membenciku karena terlalu terburu buru..."

Buchou yang berada di sampingku mendesah panjang. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya, namun mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan pulang ke rumah.

"Tak apa apa Buchou. Aku bersamamu. Serahkan saja padaku..."

Hal itu terjadi saat aku mencoba tampil keren di depannya.

"Tou!"

Suara misterius! Saat aku melihat ke atas...Terdapat sesuatu di langit yang berkelap kelip. Seseorang tengah turun kebawah! Musuh!? Aku mengambil posisi dan muncul sejumlah orang orang bertopeng dalam busana Tokusatsu yang turun tepat di depanku! Satu, dua, tiga, empat...lima orang! Maksudku lihat apa yang mereka kenakan! Mereka terlihat seperti para superhero dari skuadron pahlawan Jepang (Power Rangers!) Merah, biru, kuning, hijau, dan pink! Dari postur tubuh mereka Merah, hijau, dan biru adalah laki laki. Kuning dan pink adalah wanita. Setelah mereka mendarat, mereka mulai memasang pose!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Di belakang mereka, ledakan misterius dan mencolok terjadi disertai dengan asap tebal! Apa apaan ini!?

"Si...Siapa mereka?"

Buchou juga penasaran. Tentu saja dia akan penasaran! Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, mereka terlihat seperti orang orang mencurigakan! Orang di tengah yang mengenakan pakaian merah memasang pose dan berteriak!

"Fuhahaha! Kami adalah Maou misterius..."

SPANK!

Orang dalam pakaian kuning memukul si orang merah dengan keras. Tunggu...suara orang merah itu...

"Maaf, maaf, Uhuk. Mulai lagi dari awal! Kami adalah skuadron Maou, Maou Rangers! Aku adalah pemimpin mereka, Maou-Red!"

"Satan-Blue!"

"Aku tak mau repot tapi aku Satan-Green!"

"Levi-ta...maksudku, aku Satan Pink "

"...Ha. Ummmmm, Aku Satan-Yellow!"

...Buchou dan aku berada dalam kondisi dimana kami tak bisa menutup mulut kami.

...Tidak tidak! Maksudku! Kalian! Apa apaan itu Skuadron Maou! Mereka adalah Yondai Maou-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, Merah adalah Sirzechs-sama, Biru adalah Beelzebub-sama, Hijau adalah Asmodeus-sama, dan Pink adalah Leviathan-sama! barusan Leviathan-sama nyaris menyebutkan namanya sendiri! Berarti...Kuning adalah Grayfia-san!? Aku menyadari hal itu karena dia memukul Merah, yang merupakan Sirzechs-sama. Dia sepertinya malu jadi dia pasti Grayfia-san. Uwaaa. Hanya dengan melihat Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama, kalian akan tahu kalau mereka sangat menikmati hal ini. Karena pose mereka nampak paling meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana? Pose yang bagus, kan? Aku melatihnya dengan putraku tadi malam."

"Apa! Bahkan aku juga memikirkan banyak pose yang imut "

Aku pusing tujuh keliling dan jatuh di atas lututku. Dunia Bawah sungguh damai! Begitu damainya sampai aku mau menangis! Tak heran show Oppai Dragon sangat populer disini! Karena orang orang aneh seperti ini menjadi pemimpin mereka. Aaah. Apa Sairaorg-san ingin menjadi Maou-sama karena menyadari hal ini? Dia mungkin menginginkannya untuk menjadi sebuah Dunia Bawah yang lebih kacau. Ehehehe. Aku tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Bu...Buchou. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku menanyai Buchou. Karena ini ulah kakaknya, maka Buchou pasti akan...

"Si...siapa mereka...? Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Iblis hebat dari mereka. Skuadron Maou...Apa maksudnya mereka adalah perkumpulan orang orang dengan kekuatan level Maou?"

...! Dia belum menyadarinyaaaaaaaaaa! Itu tidak bagus! Itu fatal! Tolong sadarilah! Itu adalah kakakmu! Onii-san Buchou! Biarpun kostum dan posenya aneh, dia adalah Maou! Lebih tepatnya semua orang di hadapan kita adalah para Maou-sama dan [Ratu] terkuat! Ini adalah perkumpulan orang orang tertangguh dari Dunia bawah! Sebagai peniru skuadron superhero! Melihat wajah bingung Buchou, Sirzechs-sama...bukan Satan-Red berujar. Biar aku memanggilmu Satan-Red saja. Sepertinya itu nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Kami disewa oleh keluarga Gremory. Ada tiga tantangan yang menanti kalian berdua dalam ritual ini. Aku ingin kalian berdua berhasil melewati semua tantangan dengan hanya kekuatan kalian. Yang terpenting disini adalah kerjasama tim!"

Red menjelaskannya pada kami. Kemudian Pink menunjuk pada arah tertentu.

"Ha! Objek terbang misterius ditemukan!"

"Apa!? Semuanya! Serang sekaligus! [Ruin the Extinct]!"

"[Kankara Formula]! Karama-Equation!"

"Ey. [Celcius Cross Trigger]!"

"...Torya. Jurus yang sering dipakai Asmodeus..."

"Umm. Aku sebut Yellow-Shot saja."

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

...Ledakan luar biasa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya terjadi di angkasa. Lima orang yang merupakan kelas Maou menyerang ke langit di saat yang sama. Gelombang kejut yang tercipta tak hanya mengguncang kami, namun area seluruh gunung disekitar sini dan udara dengan keras. Hewan hewan di hutan dibawah kami berteriak dan kabur...Langit membelah dan menciptakan celah dimensional menakutkan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya tengah menyebar. Dan partikel cahaya menyilaukan mengelilingi gunung ini. Juga fenomena yang nampak seperto aurora tengah tercipta...semua fenomena langka ini terjadi secara berturut turut di hadapan kami...

"Itu hanya Roh Jahat. Jangan takuti kami seperti itu, Pink."

"Tehe "

Semua Maou baru menyerang Roh Jahat dan membunuhnya sekaligus!? Seorang Roh Jahat yang menerima serangan dari seluruh Maou...seberapa jahat sebenarnya Roh itu!? Astaga! Aku muak dengan orang orang ini! Seharusnya kalian yang mengalahkan Loki pada saat itu!

"Jadi apa tantangannya?"

Buchou berbicara seolah tak ada apapun terjadi!?

"Bu...Buchou, kamu tak melihat itu...? Sepertinya orang orang level Maou itu menyerang Roh Jahat sekaligus!?"

"Tenanglah Ise. Roh Jahat itu tidak baik jadi mereka layak dimusnahkan."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aaaah, lupakan saja soal itu!"

Aku paham! Aku tinggal ikuti suasana saja! Aku membulatkan tekadku kalau aku akan melalui semua ini, biarpun apa saja terjadi! Maksudku para Maou nampak sangat bersemangat!

"Kami akan menanti di tiap tiap tantangan! Dua orang muda yang akan memikul keluarga Gremory! Hadapilah ketiga tantangan dengan sukses dan capailah bagian akhir reruntuhan! Baiklah! Masing masing dari kami akan menanti di bagian bagian tertentu dari tantangan! Fuhahahahaha!"

Merah masuk ke dalam reruntuhan melalui pintu masuk dengan cepat! Empat yang lain segera mengikutinya!...Buchou dan aku ditinggal disini...Hal tak terduga telah terjadi...Aku tak paham apa niat mereka tapi sampai tiap tiap Maou akan menanti di reruntuhan...

"Sekarang, Ise! Ayo kita masuk! Karena kita sudah datang sampai sejauh ini, aku tak akan ragu lagi! Mari tunjukkan pada mereka betapa dalamnya hubungan diantara kita!"

Buchou nampaknya bersemangat tinggi! Karena sudah begini, kami tak bisa mundur! Aku memutuskan kalau aku akan melewati semua tantangan bersama dengan Buchou!

Saat kami melalui lorong berdinding batu, kami mencapai sebuah ruangan. Dan Pink berada disana!...namun itu Leviathan-sama, kan!? Pink membuat tanda peace setelah melihat kami.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua Ini tantangan pertama!"

Glek...Dia akan membuat kami melakukan apa? Aku hanya tak ingin bertarung. Lawannya adalah Maou dan kurasa aku takkan bisa menang melawannya. Lebih dari itu, aku tak mau berhadapan dengan Leviathan-sama yang manis.

"Untuk tantangan pertama...kalian harus berdansa!"

...Ha? Aku memasang wajah bodoh setelah mendengar tantangan tak terduga itu. Buchou di sisi lain...Dia sepertinya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Eeeeeeeeh...I...Ini...ritual macam apa ini?

"Aku ingin kalian berdua tunjukkan dansa kalian! Kalau kalian menampilkan dansa yang bagus, maka kalian akan berhasil melalui tantangan ini Ayo berdansa, dansa! Karena kalian berdua akan ikut serta dalam pesta masyarakat kelas tinggi, mengetahui cara berdansa itu sangat penting!"

Saat Pink menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah sistem audio muncul. Ia mulai memainkan musik klasik dan elegan. Dansa!? Apa kau serius!?

"Ayo Ise! Kita mulai!"

Buchou memberiku tangannya. Oh, aku mempelajari ini dari Ibu Buchou di Dunia Bawah. Buchou mengambil tanganku dan membungkuk padaku. Kami kemudian mulai berdansa seirama dengan musik.

...Ini sesuatu yang kupelajari di Dunia bawah jadi aku bisa melakukannya dengan mulus. Buchou juga berdansa dengan indah dan terkadang dia menuntun bagian yang masih tak kupahami. Kupikir aku dipanggil kemari sebagai support Buchou...Apa aku dipanggil kemari sebagai pasangan berdansa? Aku berdansa sembari memikirkan itu. Kemudian mataku bertemu dengan mata Buchou. Pipi Buchou sedikit merah...Arara. Ada apa dengan reaksi itu?

"Ise. Kamu sudah berusaha baik. Sepertinya pelajaran dari Okaa-sama bekerja baik...aku senang. Dengan ini, bahkan di saat..."

...Ummmm. Mata Buchou nampak berair. Dan musik berhenti. Buchou dan aku membungkuk satu sama lain setelah menyelesaikan dansa.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kami menerima tepuk tangan dari Pink.

"Ufufu. Sepertinya aku tak perlu mencemaskannya Kalian berdua sangat bagus!"

Disertai pemberian pujian, pintu yang terbuat dari batu terbuka di depan kami sambil membuat suara.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah kalian berdua! Pergilah ke tantangan kedua!"

Seperti ini, Buchou dan aku menyelesaikan tantangan pertama seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

Aku masih kebingungan namun kami mencapai ruangan yang luas lagi.

"...Ya. Selamat datang."

Green. Sepertinya Asmodeus-sama yang menangani tantangan kedua. Dia sepertinya tak terlalu bergairah melakukan ini. Ah. Kalau kulihat dengan seksama, dua wanita yang sepertinya adalah pelayannya tengah standby. Mereka mengenakan busana maid. Kalau kulihat ada kursi dan meja di dalam ruangan...Selain itu di meja terdapat piring dan sejumlah garpu dan pisau yang ditata rapi.

"Umm, tantangan kedua adalah tata krama meja. Aku akan mengawasi dari sini, jadi nikmatilah hidangan sembari tata krama kalian dinilai oleh kedua maid...ini memakai sistem pengurangan poin, jadi kalian akan gagal kalau sampai mencapai poin nol."

...Tata krama meja? Sekarang aku sama sekali tak paham apa yang terjadi. Ritual macam apa yang diadakan di reruntuhan ini...? Sepertinya mereka menilai pembelajaran masyarakat bangsawan mulai dari nol. Apa ritual ini ditujukan agar Buchou terus mengingat masyarakat kelas atas? Buchou memang pewaris berikutnya. Tapi kenapa aku? Aku dipenuhi keraguan. Yang pasti, aku akan duduk di kursi dan membuka serbet...seperti ini aku dan Buchou mulai makan. Aku mulai menangani gerakan garpu dan pisau, dan juga sendok untuk sup dengan elegan. Aku diajari hal ini oleh Ibu Buchou dan para maid. Bahkan di rumah, Buchou sering mengajariku. Semua hidangan ini lezat. Aku tak bisa merasakannya dengan keronkonganku karena aku merasa gugup. Buchou tengah makan dengan elegan di sampingku. Dia menjadi contoh yang baik. Itu baru seorang Tuan Putri! Aku juga akan menyelesaikan ini tanpa mempermalukan orang ini! Dan kemudian...

"Dengan itu, makan sudah selesai. Itu adalah akhir dari tantangan kedua, tata krama meja."

Si maid mengatakan itu sambil membungkuk pada kami. Aku gugup. Tata krama meja itu lebih susah daripada berdansa. Karena aku berasal dari rakyat jelata, aku tak pernah diajari makan secara elegan. Aku tak akan paham apa apa kalau Ibu Buchou tak mengajariku waktu itu.

"Rias-sama lulus dengan sempurna."

Oou! Buchou memang hebat! Kemudian si maid memandangku! Jantungku berdegup kencang!

"...Ada beberapa pengurangan poin...Namun anda lulus dengan poin tinggi. Selamat."

...! Aku membuat pose sukses karena kebahagiaan!

"Yaaaaaaah! Aku sedikit gugup saat aku membuat suara memakai garpu dan pisau! Ternyata aku bisa berhasil!"

"Kamu sudah berusaha bagus Ise!"

SENTUH.

Buchou memelukku karena kelewat gembira! Sensasi oppainya adalah yang terbaik! Buchou...sangat senang. Ada sedikit air mata di matanya dan pipinya menjadi lebih merah.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan dari Ise! Laki laki yang kupilih. Aku sangat senang...dengan ini, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan sisanya."

Wow. Dia sepertinya sangat tersentuh.

"Fuaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Selamat."

Green membuat desahan ringan dan membuka pintu menuju tantangan berikutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Buchou dan aku saat kami menyelesaikan semua ini...

Bagian 3[sunting]

Aku menanyai Buchou saat berjalan melalui lorong yang menuju ke tantangan berikutnya.

"Anu, Buchou."

"Ada apa?"

"Kisah percintaan diantara Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san menjadi topik di rumahku tapi apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka?"

Hanya itu pertanyaanku. Sejak tadi aku terus kepikiran tentang hal itu. Tentang percintaan mereka. Kalau itu sesuatu yang tak boleh kutanyakan, maka aku takkan bertanya lagi. Namun Buchou menjawabku.

"...Ya. Kamu punya hak mengetahuinya sebagai anggota keluarga Gremory. Nama keluarga Onee-sama adalah Lucifugus. Grayfia Lucifugus. Putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang telah melayani Maou Lucifer selama beberapa generasi."

"Jadi maksudnya...dia berasal dari keluarga yang dekat dengan Maou?"

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Mungkin kamu sudah tahu, di masa lalu terdapat perselisihan diantara golongan-Maou, yang ingin melanjutkan perang melawan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, dan golongan anti-Maou. Keluarga Lucifugus melayani dibawah Maou Lucifer-lama. Namun putra tertua dari keluarga bangsawan tertentu jatuh cinta dengan putri satu satunya dari keluarga Lucifugus."

Ya. Perang Besar yang terjadi di Surga dan Dunia bawah menyebabkan keduanya kehilangan baik Maou dan Tuhan. Ketiga pihak Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh memasuki kondisi susah payah dan mereka berada dalam krisis untuk melanjutkan spesies mereka. Meskipun demikian golongan-Maou yang ingin melanjutkan peperangan terlibat perselisihan dengan golongan anti-Maou. Berdampak pada kaburnya golongan Maou-lama ke ujung Dunia Bawah, dan seperti itulah masyarakat Iblis saat ini tercipta. Bahkan sampai saat ini masih ada masalah dendam masa lalu. Namun bagaimana bisa...mereka jatuh cinta sepanjang perselisihan...

"Itu artinya..."

Buchou melanjutkan dari ucapanku.

"Ya. Onii-sama dan Onee-sama. Waktu itu Onii-sama adalah as dari golongan anti-Maou. Dia bahkan disebut sebagai Pahlawan. Dan Onee-sama adalah orang dari mantan pihak Maou. Dia juga berdiri di garis depan sebagai Iblis yang kuat. Kudengar dia berkompetisi dengan Leviathan-sama untuk memperebutkan posisi "Iblis wanita terkuat"."

...Jadi hal seperti itu terjadi. Mereka jatuh cinta bahkan saat mereka adalah musuh. Sepertinya ada sejumlah event rumit berlangsung di dalamnya tapi mereka tak memikirkan hal itu.

"Onii-sama dan Onee-sama jatuh cinta sepanjang pertarungan biarpun mereka berasal dari pihak berbeda. Dan setelah pertempuran usai cinta mereka semakin dalam. Luar biasa kan? Aku juga mengagumi mereka. Ada orang orang yang biasanya menganggap kalau Onee-sama adalah maid Onii-sama sebagai bentuk loyalitas terhadap Onii-sama dan golongan Maou saat ini. Namun dia hanya menyukai pekerjaan rumah tangga dan tugas tugas kecil lain. Sepertinya lebih mudah untuk bergerak kemana mana sambil melakukan tugas tugas simpel sebagai maid ketimbang sebagai istri Maou. Saat dia sebagai maid, dia ingin melakukannya dengan sempurna jadi dia mulai membangun hubungan sebagai maid pada kami juga."

Hee. Percintaan diantara pria dan wanita sepanjang pertarungan memang terlihat seperti situasi yang akan para wanita kagumi. Kemudian ada sesuatu dalam pikiranku. Mirkyasu-sama yang terlahir diantara dua orang hebat itu...dari segi bakat bukankah dia putra kelas-tertinggi?

"...Selain mengagumi mereka, aku menyayangi dan menghormati mereka. Tapi kamu tahu Ise? Aku juga merasa cemas di saat yang sama. Dibandingkan dengan mereka yang hebat, kupikir aku hanya adik perempuan yang payah. Ada saat saat dimana aku berpikir tak apa apakah bagiku untuk menjadi pewaris berikutnya."

Buchou memasang ekspresi lesu. Begitu. Buchou terus membandingkan dirinya dengan mereka berdua sepanjang waktu. Dia mungkin merasa rendah diri pada mereka berdua karena kakak laki laki dan kakak iparnya terlalu unggul. Kalian pasti akan membandingkan diri kalian entah suka atau tidak kalau kakak laki lakimu adalah Maou dan kakak iparmu adalah "Ratu-Terkuat". Setelah mendengar kecemasan Buchou, aku merasakan hal itu untuk yang pertamakalinya. Bahwa semua orang menyimpan kecemasan dalam diri mereka. Bahkan Buchou yang dikagumi oleh semua orang dan merupakan satu dari "Dua Onee-sama Agung" juga memiliki kecemasan. Buchou juga seorang gadis. Terkadang aku teringat akan hal itu. Aku tahu kalau Buchou hanyalah seorang gadis. Tapi aku tak tahu dia memiliki kecemasan seperti itu. Aku tak bisa menyadarinya. Aku memeluk Buchou dari belakangnya.

"...Ise?"

"Kecemasan Buchou adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa aku bayangkan. Namun tak sekalipun aku pernah menganggapmu tak berguna. Kalau Buchou tak ada disini, aku takkan bisa mengalami hidup yang bahagia seperti ini. Kamu akan selalu...menjadi wanita terbaik bagiku. Itulah yang kupikirkan biarpun aku memahami semua hal tentangmu. Aku akan selalu mengikuti Buchou seumur hidupku. Karena itu mari kita lewati semua rintangan ini bersama!"

Itulah hal terbaik yang bisa kukatakan. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuanggap pemberi semangat. Tapi aku ingin menjadi kekuatannya, meski hanya sedikit. Buchou menggenggam tanganku.

"...Kamu selalu memperhatikanku. Ya. Kamu benar. Aku merasa bisa melewati segalanya kalau kamu ada di sisiku. Itu artinya aku menggilai dirimu. Ya, mari lewati semua ini. Bersama. Selamanya."

Dia tersenyum saat menoleh padaku. Aaah, senyum ini juga salah satu poin terbaik dari Buchou! Aku bisa terus bergerak maju karena aku mengetahui bagaimana orang ini, Rias Gremory tersenyum.

"...Tapi aku masih dipanggil Buchou..."

"Apa kamu berkata sesuatu?"

"...Tidak. Bukan apa apa. Ayo pergi! Mari selesaikan tantangan terakhir!"

"Y...Ya!"

Aku mengikuti Buchou yang terus berjalan ke depan. Hal yang tadi Buchou katakan. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan...Kami berjalan sepanjang lorong setelah menyegarkan perasaan kami. Hanya ada satu tantangan tersisa untuk yang disebut ritual ini!

"Hallo."

Buchou dan aku tiba di tempat tantangan dimana Blue, Beelzebub-sama tengah menanti. Yang ditata dengan rapi adalah meja dan kursi. Alat alat tulis dan sepasang lembaran kertas berada di atas meja.

"Tantangan terakhir adalah ujian tertulis. Ini adalah tes bergaya ujian yang menutupi sejarah keluarga Gremory dan pengetahuan umum dari Dunia bawah."

Tes!? Uwa!? Kami datang jauh jauh kemari dan hal terakhir adalah sesuatu yang aku paling tak bisa! Aku menjadi pucat dalam sekejap!

"Karena itu mohon segera duduk."

Buchou dan aku duduk di kursi. Blue membuat jam pasir besar muncul memakai kekuatan Iblisnya.

"Batas waktunya adalah satu jam. Tes...mulai."

Jam pasir dibalik dan tes dimulai! Uo! Sudah dimulai! Aku memandang kertas tes yang memiliki beberapa halaman...Unnn! Aku memandang kertas tes dan keringat dingin muncul di dahiku. Semua ini pertanyaan yang sulit!

...Ada hal hal tentang kenaikan pangkat, dan juga tentang Iblis kelas tinggi, kelas menengah, dan kelas rendah di dalamnya...Maou, Great-King, dan Arch-Duke sangatlah penting...Untuk Iblis Kelas Tinggi terdapat beberapa pangkat diantaranya Duke, Pangeran, Marquess, Count, Viscount, dan Baron. Kemudian untuk Iblis kelas menengah terdapat Barnet dan Ksatria...? Ini mirip dengan perpangkatan manusia namun terdapat makna Iblis di dalamnya...Nu, Nuuuu...pertanyaan yang ditulis disini sangat rumit...level tes adalah level yang tepat untukku karena semua pertanyaan entah adalah soal yang bisa kujawab atau soal yang tak bisa kujawab. Buchou tengah menjawab pertanyaan dengan mulus di sampingku! Itulah yang kalian sebut gadis berbakat! Jadi soal soal seperti ini sangatlah enteng baginya! Aku dalam masalah. Kalau aku gagal dalam tes, maka aku takkan bisa menghadap Buchou dan orang tuanya! Aku memakai otakku secara penuh dan mulai memelototi kertas ujian.

"Sekarang berhenti."

Tes mencapai akhir dengan kata kata Blue. Pasir di dalam jam pasir semuanya sudah jatuh ke bawah.

...Aku memakai otakku sekuat tenaga selama 1 jam dan berbaring di meja setelah menghabiskan tenaga otakku. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanku...sekarang aku harus menunggu nilaiku dan mengetahui nilai untuk lulus. Blue mulai menandai kertas ujian dengan pena merah. Saat dia mengoreksi lembar Buchou, gerakan pennya mengindikasikan kalau ada banyak jawaban benar. Meski saat dia mengoreksi lembaranku, terdapat gerakan aneh dari pennya beberapa kali...Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan merasa begitu gugup saat lembar ujianku dikoreksi di depanku...Buchou nampak tenang. Dia benar benar penuh percaya diri. Dia pasti berpikir kalau tak mungkin dia akan gagal. Aku merasa mau mati.

"Baiklah."

Blue menyelesaikan koreksi dengan menusukkan pucuk pennya ke meja. Sepertinya dia selesai mengkoreksi. Glek...aku menelan ludahku...

"Rias Gremory lulus tanpa masalah. Dan Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei-kun telah..."

Kenapa kau berhenti disana Blue-san!?

"Lulus, tapi itu pertanyaan tiba tiba! Kamu selesai tak lama setelah membuat kesalahan! Jadi aku akan membuat Hyodou Issei-kun menjawab!"

Apaaaaaa Apaan ituuuuuuuu! Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya!? Mohon ampuni aku Beelzebub-sama!

"Bagi kami Iblis, ada hal bernama 72 pillar yang sudah eksis sejak dulu sekali. Aku ingin kamu menyebut nama mereka dari 1 sampai 72 secara berurutan."

Apa!? Kau menjadikan itu pertanyaan!? Itu urutan Iblis Kelas Tinggi sejak zaman dulu kala, kan? Saat aku tinggal di Dunia Bawah, Ibu Buchou memberitahuku tentang hal itu jadi itu sudah terpaku dalam otakku! Aku kemudian mulai menjawabnya.

"Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Marbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glaysa-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gaap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Vine, Bifrons, Vual, Haagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius! Bagaimana!?"

Haha...Aku mengucapkan semuanya. Aku diberitahu oleh Okaa-sama Buchou kalau aku harus mengingat urutan ini sehingga dia membuatku mempelajarinya sampai semuanya tersangkut dalam kepalaku. Biarpun aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya saat aku tinggal di Dunia Bawah, aku mengingat semua itu dengan berlatih mengatakannya setelah itu! meski ada para Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang tak termasuk dalam 72 pillar. Kupikir keluarga Lucifugus dimana Grayfia-san berasal juga termasuk disana. Kudengar keluarga seperti itu disebut dengan "Iblis Ekstra".

"Hebat. Lalu keluarga mana saja diantara mereka yang sudah punah?"

"Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Forneus, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Raum, Vepar, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius! Ba-Bagaimana!?"

Kali ini aku tak sepercaya diri sebelumnya! Namun Beelzebub-sama mengangguk.

"Benar. Kamu sudah berjuang baik. Kupikir kamu takkan tahu tentang hal itu karena kamu menjadi Iblis tereinkarnasi baru baru ini. Seharusnya itu soal yang rumit tapi...aku akan meluluskanmu."

Blue memberiku tepuk tangan. Pertanyaan sulit Beelzebub-sama memang membuatku kesulitan. Astaga, tadi aku merasa gugup sekali...jujur saja, kupikir aku sudah habis...Blue kemudian mengumumkan dengan suara keras!

"Dengan ini ritual, tantangan untuk pria dan wanita dari keluarga Gremory telah selesai. Selamat!"

"Yay!"

Buchou dan aku saling berpelukan dengan sangat gembira setelah menerima pengumuman di akhir ritual!

"Buchooooou! Kita menyelesaikannya dengan aman!"

"Ya! Kamu sudah berjuang baik, Ise! Dengan ini takkan ada seorangpun yang curiga dengan kita! Aaah! Kamu dan aku memang pasangan terbaik!"

Aku tak terlalu paham hal itu tapi aku juga berpikiran sama!

CHU CHU!

Uoooooo! Buchou mulai memberiku banyak kecupan di pipiku! Hanya dengan ini, semua usaha kerasku terbayar sudah!

GOGOGOGO.

Yang sepertinya adalah pintu terakhir terbuka. Blue kemudian menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Sekarang. Red sedang menanti. Kalian harus pergi dan laporkan kelulusan ritual kalian."

Baik Buchou dan aku mengangguk, dan kami berjalan melewati pintu terakhir.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Terdapat cahaya yang datang dari depan saat kami berjalan sepanjang lorong. Saat kami keluar darinya, langit langit menghilang dan terdapat langit di Dunia Bawah...sepertinya ini ujung reruntuhan dan sangat luas karena tak ada langit langit sehingga aku merasa terkejut. Apa ini sesuatu yang kalian sebut colosseum? Strukturnya melingkar dan memiliki bangku penonton dan panggung tempur. Buchou dan aku keluar dari salah satu sudut bangku penonton. Red dan Yellow tengah berdiri di pusat medan tempur. Dengan kata lain Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san. Kami berjalan turun setelah kami menemukan tangga turun ke arah panggung.

"Selamat, kalian berdua."

Yellow dengan hangat menyambut kami. Aaah, jadi ini sudah berakhir ya. Momen aku memikirkan itu, Red melangkah ke depan dan berteriak dengan keras.

"Yosh! Jadi kalian sudah mencapai kemari! Namun! Tantangan dari keluarga Gremory tak bisa selesai semudah itu disini! Aku akan meminta Hyodou Issei-kun melawanku, Satan Red, sebagai tantangan akhir! Ayo kalahkan aku disini!"

Red yang memasang posisi memancarkan aura merah disekitarnya! Apaaaaa! Aku menjadi begitu kaget sampai mataku hampir menyembul keluar karena fakta mengerikan ini! Sudah jelas! Ini...! Apa maksudnya aku harus melawan Red...Sirzechs-sama!?

"Sebagai pemimpin dari Skuadron Maou, Satan Ranger, aku ingin melawan Oppai Dragon setidaknya sekali! Fufufu! Mari putuskan siapa Pahlawan sejati dari Dunia Bawah!"

Satan Red...Bukan. Sirzechs-sama mengatakan hal gila secara tak kuduga! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sembrono seperti menghadapi Maou-sama!

"Fufufu! Satan Red! Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi Ise ku adalah Naga Legendaris, Sekiryuutei! Berani betul kau menantang Naga yang mengalahkan Dewa Jahat Norse Loki!"

Buchou! Orang di depan kita adalah Maou! Aku memang mengalahkan Dewa dari Eropa Utara itu tapi itu karena senjata legendaris dan rekan rekan sekolah membantuku. Kalau itu hanya aku sendiri, maka itu bukan pertarungan lagi namanya. Mana bisa aku menghadapi Maou terkuat seorang diri! Red mulai memancarkan [Power of Destruction] dalam jumlah besar padaku yang tengah panik dalam situasi ini!

"Lawan adalah Sekiryuutei yang sudah mengalahkan Loki! Aku jadi gugup! Sudah lama aku tak mendapat antisipasi seperti ini!"

Lagi lagi dia berbicara edan! Aku harus meminta Grayfia-san menangani situasi ini!

"...Tolong jangan berlebihan melakukannya."

Haaaaah!? Anda tak keberatan dengan itu!? Suamimu sedang mencoba melawan seorang Iblis dengan kekuatan penuhnya!?

"Tou!"

BUOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!"

Sirzechs-sama menembakkan [Power of Destruction] tanpa menahan diri! Aku berhasil menghindarinya namun...

BAAAAAANG!

Tembakan yang melewatiku menghancurkan sebagian besar colosseum! Ini gawat! Aku sudah melihat [Power of Destruction] Buchou berkali kali, namun ini kali pertama melihatnya menghancurkan sesuatu tanpa sisa! Dan tak apa apakah untuk menghancurkan reruntuhan ini!? Kalau sampai kena, aku akan benar benar musnah! Aku menyadari bahaya yang kualami dan membuat gauntletku muncul dan berteriak pada Ddraig!

"Ddraig! Balance Breaker!"

[Ya! Aku sudah menunggu hal itu!"

Penghitungan dimulai dan sembari perhitungan terjadi Sirzechs-sama terus menunjukkanku pose pose aneh. Apa karena dia percaya diri atau karena dia memang suka berpose?

"Ada aturan kalau kalian tak boleh menyerang saat lawan sedang bertransformasi."

Oh, jadi anda akan mengikuti aturan sebagaimana Pahlawan. Terima kasih banyak.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Suara menggema dan aura merah yang menyelimutiku berubah menjadi armor!

"Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail! Satan Red! Karena sudah begini, aku tak akan menahan diri!"

"Fufufu! Maju!"

Seperti itu aku akhirnya menghadapi Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.

Sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu sejak pertarungan dimulai.

"Puff...Puff..."

Seorang yang sedang tersengal sengal sudah jelas adalah aku.

"Ada apa Hyodou Issei-kun!? Apa ini saja!? Apa perasaanmu terhadap Rias sekecil ini!?"

Satan-Red memasang pose penuh percaya diri.

...Sial. Aku tahu dia jauh lebih kuat tapi...ini gila! Aku bahkan tak bisa menyerangnya satu kalipun! Semua Dragon Shotku dijatuhkan! Aku menembakkannya dengan mencampur yang besar dengan yang kecil namun [Power of Destruction] Sirzechs-sama menyapu semua itu! tak satupun seranganku mengenainya! Biarpun aku menembakkannya dengan acak, semuanya lenyap menjadi ketiadaan oleh hembusan [Power of Destruction]! Ukurannya kecil namun punya kekuatan luar biasa! Sekedar menyentuhnya melenyapkan seranganku. Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan maju menyerbu untuk bertarung jarak dekat, namun dia menghindariku dengan mudah. Sirzechs-sama juga sangat kuat dalam pertarungan fisik. Tinju yang dilapisi [Power of Destruction] di tangannya meremuk armorku dengan mudah. Dengan kata lain aku sama sekali bukan tandingannya karena perbedaan kekuatan yang lebar diantara kami. Hehehe. Kupikir aku mendapatkan kekuatan biarpun aku seperti ini. Sepertinya masih sulit bagiku untuk menghadapi Sirzechs-sama.

"Sekiryuutei-kun! Berjuanglah !"

"Teruslah berjuang. Bertarung lebih dari 10 menit pada levelmu saat ini melawan Sirzechs membuktikan kalau kamu punya masa depan menjanjikan. Jujur saja, aku tak menduga kamu akan sebaik ini. Kamu Sekiryuutei yang lebih baik dari dugaanku."

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Para Maou-sama yang lain tengah mendukungku dari bangku penonton. Sepertinya kalian menikmati penderitaanku disini! Dan semua orang selain Sirzechs-sama sudah melepas topeng mereka dan menampakkan wajah mereka! Sial! Dan Asmodeus-sama hanya tertidur! Orang orang ini pasti sangat menikmati kesusahanku!

"...[Power of Destruction]! Jangan jangan..."

Sepertinya Buchou yang tengah berpikir sembari meletakkan tangan di dagunya menyadari sesuatu! akhirnya kamu menyadarinya! Itu dia! Orang itu adalah...

"Kamu berasal dari keluarga Bael!"

Jadi dia belum sadar!? Yah, dia takkan pernah menduga kakaknya bermain sebagai superhero...Red kemudian menunjukku dengan jarinya.

"Kau menyukai Rias, bukan!? Tak apa apakah seperti ini!? Kalau kau tak menunjukkan semangat kuat untuk mengalahkanku, maka aku takkan membiarkanmu mengambil Rias!"

Kau benar! Tapi pertanyaannya adalah berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkanmu!? Apa boleh buat! Aku akan memakainya Paman Tannin!

Aku menghisap banyak udara dan mengisi perutku dengan banyak oksigen. Aku kemudian membayangkan pusara api di dalam perutku. Aku akan membuat api dalam perutku dengan kekuatan Iblis! Api terbesar dari kekuatan Iblis yang bisa kuciptakan! Akan kutunjukkan padamu teknik yang kupelajari di liburan musim panas! Kekuatan super Naga...

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

Aku mentransfer kekuatan ke api di dalam perutku dan menghembuskannya keluar sekaligus dari mulutku! Aku membuka bagian mulut dari topengku!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku menghembuskan nafas api raksasa ke arah Sirzechs-sama! Katakan saja ini kekuatan Naga spesial yang kudapatkan pada latihan itu. Nafas api! Memang tak sekuat atau semencolok milik paman, tapi tak seperti Dragon-Shot ini memiliki jarak lebih luas! Aku akan membakar Sirzechs-sama dengan ini! Ngomong ngomong, nama jurus ini mirip dengan kelihatannya dan disebut "Flame Blaze"!

"Nafas Naga yang hebat, tapi..."

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Sirzechs-sama mengibaskan lengannya ke samping. Gelombang [Power of Destruction] bergerak dan menyerbu ke arah api...kemudian tiba tiba menjadi lebih besar!

KYUUUUUUUUUUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gelombang [Power of Destruction] yang menyebar itu menghantam dan memusnahkan api di dalam jarak serangnya. Gelombang itu bisa jadi sebesar ini!? Semua api yang kuhembuskan dilenyapkan dan yang tersisa menghilang begitu saja.

[Partner. Bertarung dalam jangka panjang akan merugikan buatmu. Kalau kau mau menjatuhkannya, maka lebih baik melakukannya secara sekaligus.]

Biarpun kau mengatakan itu Ddraig, adakah peluang kemenangan?

[...Itu akan sangat sulit. Jujur saja, aku tak menduga dia akan sekuat ini. Mungkin dia lebih kuat dari Lucifer lama? Kekuatan dan daya penghancurnya sangat luar biasa, namun [Power of Destruction] itu berada pada level yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia memfokuskan bakat dan kerja kerasnya pada konsep "Melenyapkan" mungkin tak ada yang tak bisa dia hancurkan dengan itu.]

Aku tak mau mendengar informasi itu! Dalam situasi mati matian ini, Yellow...dengan kata lain Grayfia-san, memanggilku untuk menghampirinya. Ada apa!? Dan Buchou berdiri di sampingnya. Aku berlari ke arah Grayfia-san sembari tak melepaskan Sirzechs-sama dari pandanganku.

"A...Ada apa!?"

Aku mengatakannya sambil membuka bagian mulut dari topengku. Grayfia-san kemudian berbicara.

"Ise-san. Sentuhlah payudara Rias."

...!

Aku mulai menyemburkan darah dari hidungku oleh kata kata mengejutkan itu dan wajah Buchou menjadi sangat merah! Kalau anda tiba tiba mengatakan itu, aku dan Buchou akan belingsatan! Yellow menciptakan ruang ganti pakaian dengan kekuatan Iblisnya dan melempar kami ke dalam! Yellow kemudian mengatakannya pada Buchou seolah membujuknya.

"Dengarkan Rias Gremory. Ini adalah nasehatku. Kamu mempercayai Sekiryuutei lebih dari siapapun benar? Maka kamu harus mengetahui ciri cirinya. Ya. Dia bisa berubah drastis dengan menyentuh payudaramu."

Kata kata Grayfia-san terasa menusukku! Anda benar! Aku adalah oppai Dragon yang berubah dengan payudara (Ise bersikap sarkastis)!

[Ya. Seperti ucapannya...]

Ah, Ddraig mengatakannya dalam suara monoton dan tak ada emosi dalam ucapannya! Bertahanlah Sekiryuutei! Buchou...mulai berpikir sejenak sembari menaruh tangan di dagunya. Dia kemudian mengangguk.

"Diberi nasehat olehmu, yang aku tak tahu apakah kau adalah kawan atau lawan terasa menyebalkan. Namun hanya ini satu satunya cara saat ini."

Buchou. Kamu masih belum menyadari kalau Yellow adalah Grayfia-san...kemudian Buchou mulai melepas seragamnya! Kulit putih dan oppai besar nan bulatnya mulai menampakkan dirinya!

BACHIN!

Momen dia melepas branya, Oppainya melepaskan dirinya! Tak peduli berapa kali aku melihatnya, aku tak pernah bosan pada puting pinknya! Aku kemudian mulai meneteskan air mata syukur! Payudara mentah Buchou memang luar biasa! Mereka yang terbaik! Buchou kemudian mengatakannya dengan mata penuh keyakinan!

"Sekarang Ise! Kalau kita bisa melewati tantangan ini, maka aku akan dengan senang hati meminjamimu payudara ini! Aku ingin melewati tantangan ini bersamamu, dan membuat semua orang mengakui kita! Ayo Ise!"

Buchoooooooou! Kamu masih memberiku tatapan teguh bahkan sembari menampakkan payudaramu!...Aku...aku pasti akan melewati tantangan ini bersama dengan Buchou!

"Buchou! Rias Gremory-sama! Aku akan menyentuh payudaramu dan melewati tantangan ini bersamamu dan akan mengalahkan Satan Red!"

Aku membuat armor yang menutupi tanganku menghilang dan mengarahkannya ke payudara Buchou! Tangan telanjangku! Aku akan meremas payudara Buchou dengan kelima jariku!

"Aku adalah [Pion]mu dan aku adalah Hyodou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan Oppai Dragon pada mereka!"

GROPE!

Kelima jari di kedua tanganku terbenam ke dalam payudara lembutnya. Aku memastikan untuk merasakannya dengan perlahan! Rasanya kedua tanganku tengah diselimuti oppai dengan kualitas terbaik! Remas! Remas! Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku! Ini sensasi yang hebat!

DRIP!

Hidungku juga mulai meneteskan banyak darah! Aaaaaaaah! Oppai lembut dan menakjubkannya merangsang otakku! Ini dia! Ini dia! Oppai Buchou!

"...Iyaaan."

! Aku mendengar suara pink Buchou yang menjadi serangan penghabisan bagiku! Buchou membuat rintihan oleh tanganku!

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ini dia! Dia datang!"

Kekuatan Naga di dalamku mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAN!

Di sejumlah tempat di armorku, aura Naga menyembur keluar! Berlian juga memancarkan cahaya merah! Aku terisi dengan energi! Kekuatan oppai Buchou! Ia bisa memberiku tenaga sebesar ini! Mungkin inilah yang kalian sebut Oppai Dragon dan Switch Princess!

"Kalau kita akan melakukan ini, maka kita akan menyelesaikannya dalam satu serangan! Ddraig! Aku akan memakai seluruh kekuatan ini untuk Dragon Shot, dan aku akan menghancurkan Satan Red!"

[Ou! Serahkan padaku!]

Aku mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan ke kedua lenganku! Targetku adalah Satan Red. Sirzechs-sama!

Sirzechs-sama! Rasakanlah perasaanku dan Buchou!

"Ini dia! Datanglah! Tembakan yang tercipta dari cinta diantara kau dan Rias! Sebagai kakak! Dan juga sebagai kakak ipar! Aku ingin menerima itu!"

Gelombang dengan [Power of Destruction] disekitar Sirzechs-sama juga mulai berkumpul pada satu titik! Dia mencoba menerima seranganku secara langsung!

"Lakukanlah! Sataaaaan Reeeed! Goooooo! Tembakan yang tercipta dari aku dan Buchou! Dragon Shot Neo Bust Burssssssst!"

Aku menembakkannya dengan meneriakkan nama yang baru kuciptakan pada tempatku berdiri.

Bagian 5[sunting]

"...Ara?"

Wajah Buchou berada tepat di depanku saat aku terbangun. Sensasi lembut yang bisa kurasakan di punggung kepalaku...apa ini paha Buchou? Begitu. Aku mendapat bantal paha dari Buchou.

"Apa kamu bangun? Ufufufu. Kamu kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu Ise."

Buchou tersenyum. Saat aku mengangkat tubuh atasku, aku berada di tengah koloseum. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, koloseum berada dalam kondisi sangat buruk!

"Sepertinya arena tempur hancur lebur karena pertarungan Ise dan Satan Red. Sepertinya kita harus mengirim tim perbaikan setelah ini."

Ah. Jadi aku juga berperan dalam penghancuran. Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan jadi aku tak memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Ah. Dimana Satan Red?"

"Dia menghilang. Bersama yang lain."

...Tak mungkin aku mengalahkannya. Kemudian Ddraig bersuara di dalam hatiku.

[Partner.]

"Hmm? Ada apa Ddraig?"

[Maou Lucifer itu. Dia memusnahkan Dragon Shot yang kau tembakkan. Aku berpikir dia punya kekuatan abnormal sebagai Iblis. Tapi kalau dia sampai sekuat itu...setelah itu, dia undur diri bersama para Maou lain sepanjang ledakan. Yah. Kalau kau bisa bertarung melawan pria itu sampai tahap itu artinya kau sudah meningkat pesat. Kalau itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau pasti akan kalah dalam sekejap.]

"!"

Serius!? Aku sudah memusatkan semua tenagaku di dalamnya. Aku bahkan tak mengurangi latihanku setelah pertarungan melawan Loki. Aku cukup percaya diri pada Dragon Shot yang tadi kutembakkan...jadi tetap mustahil bahkan setelah aku memperkuat diri dengan menyentuh payudara Buchou. Tapi kupikir aku sudah cukup hebat bisa bertarung sejauh itu. Ddraig juga terdengar puas. Terakhir kali dia berbicara seperti ini adalah sejak bertemu Fenrir. Yah, itu juga belum lama terjadi. Jadi Sirzechs-sama memang orang yang hebat.

"Kalian berdua sudah berusaha bagus."

Suara Sirzechs-sama. saat aku menoleh, Sirzechs-sama tengah berdiri disana. Grayfia-san dalam busana maid juga berada di sampingnya.

"Onii-sama. Apa kamu baru saja datang?"

"Ya. Kupikir itu sudah waktunya kamu menyelesaikan tantanganmu."

...Buchou. Serius. Tolong sadarilah. Sirzechs-sama adalah Red. Sirzechs-sama, beritahukan saja kebenaran padanya! Saat Buchou dan aku bangun, Sirzechs-sama meletakkan tangannya di bahu kami.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Kalian berdua lulus."

Buchou dan aku saling memandang setelah mendengar itu dan tersenyum. Ya! kami sudah melewati semua tantangan, dan berakhir dengan pertarungan melawan Sirzechs-sama. Namun yang pasti kami sudah lulus!

"Dengan ini, baik Tuan dan Nyonya akan merasa lega."

Grayfia-san mengucapkan itu. Sepertinya dia benar benar berada dalam mode maid saat ini.

"Ise-kun. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam semua ini tiba tiba."

Sirzechs-sama meminta maaf padaku!

"T-Tidak! Anda tak perlu minta maaf! Itu bisa membuatku menyentuh payudara Buchou, jadi tak apa apa!"

Itulah pikiran jujurku. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Payudara Buchou memang hebat!

"Aku merasa lebih baik kalau kamu mengatakan itu. Aku juga kepikiran dengan masa depanmu dan Rias. Berkat itu, aku bisa melihat secercah masa depan yang cerah. Akan kuserahkan Rias padamu, Ise-kun."

"Ya!"

Aku tak paham hal hal rumit, tapi aku akan melindungi Buchou seumur hidupku! Dialah wanita yang sangat kucintai!

"Selamat Rias-chan."

Leviathan-sama yang tiba tiba muncul melompat ke Buchou. Arara. Sejak kapan dia muncul?

"...Ah. Akhirnya selesai juga."

Seorang yang mengucapkan itu dengan malas adalah Asmodeus-sama. Kerja bagus sebagai juri tantangan. Tapi tolong lakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai Maou dengan benar. Saat aku tengah memikirkan itu, seseorang datang ke arahku. Itu Ajuka Beelzebub. Dia memandangku dengan serius. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang memandang Sacred Gearku dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Bisakah aku melihat Evil Piece di dalammu sebentar?"

Mengatakan itu, Beelzebub-sama menyentilkan jarinya ke dadaku dan menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir. Aksara dan angka angka Iblis yang tertulis pada lingkaran sihir berputar dengan sangat cepat.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kamu mencoba hal yang menarik. Kamu sudah masuk ke bagian terdalam Sacred Gearmu kan? Itu hanya dimungkinkan karena ini adalah tipe Sacred Gear dengan jiwa disegel di dalamnya. Seorang yang mengusulkan kemungkinan ini pasti Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel..."

Dia tersenyum dan dia kelihatannya sangat senang. Dia bisa tahu sebanyak itu, hanya dengan melihatnya sejenak!? Kudengar dia seseorang yang berbakat dalam teknologi, namun ternyata dia sehebat ini! Sensei! Maou ini bisa menerka hipotesismu dalam sekejap!

"...kekuatan dari bidak catur. Ciri yang digunakan pada hal lain dan berubah sedikit. Ini fenomena yang menarik. Sepertinya ini tertulis dalam kode yang tak ada dalam programku. Dari sudut pandangku, itu pasti karena pengaruh "Juggernaut Drive"...namun kode yang tertulis nampak berantakan. Dengan program begini, ia bisa malfungsi dengan mudah...Ya, aku akan sedikit mengubah evil-piece di dalam dirimu."

...! Aku terkejut oleh tawaran tiba tibanya!

"Apa tak apa apa? Melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukankah itu takkan adil dalam Rating Game?"

"Tentu saja akan kupastikan itu takkan bekerja sepanjang Rating Game. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kamu bisa memakainya dalam pertempuran nyata kan? Tidak. Mungkin akan menarik kalau kamu bisa memakainya dalam Rating Game. Mungkin akan menerima respon baik dari pemirsa yang menyukai fenomena abnormal. Yah, karena kamu Sekiryuutei kamu akan terus menghadapi banyak musuh. Akan bagus untuk berada dalam lingkungan dimana kamu bisa memakai ide ide kemampuanmu. Lebih dari itu, akan menarik bagi mereka yang menontonnya. Juga aku harus mengucapkan terima kasihku karena sudah menghentikan anggota keluargaku."

...Anggota keluarga. Dia berbicara tentang Diodora. Biarpun dia terlibat dalam insiden dengan Asia, aku menghajarnya sampai habis dan dia pada akhirnya dibunuh oleh salah satu pemimpin golongan Maou-lama. Beelzebub-sama berasal dari keluarga Astaroth.

"Kamu tak usah cemas soal itu. Kamilah yang bersalah. Justru aku merasa tak enak karena sudah menyusahkanmu."

Mengatakan itu, dia menciptakan sejumlah lingkaran sihir lagi dan nampaknya melanjutkan penyetelan Evil-Piece di dalamku. Dia bersuara seolah tak tertarik pada insiden itu. Mungkin seorang yang paling tak terpengaruh oleh insiden itu adalah orang ini. Kemudian aku mengujarkan isi pikiranku.

"Maaf...berapa banyak faktor rahasia yang anda masukkan di dalam Evil Piece?"

"Mana mungkin kuberitahukan padamu. Aku membuatnya supaya para penggunanya bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

Dia membalasku seperti itu. Dia memang orang yang sulit dibaca. Dia menyebut para Iblis, "pengguna". Aku bisa merasakan tipe karakteristik unik tertentu dari kata katanya. Sirzechs-sama kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum pahit.

"Ajuka adalah orang orang langka diantara para Iblis yang "menciptakan". Berkat itu, teknologi di Dunia Bawah meningkat 5 tahap. Namun dia tak peduli pada tugasnya sebagai Maou."

"Berkreasi dan bersenang senang lebih cocok untukku."

Hmm, dia memang tipe Iblis yang unik. Kemudian Leviathan-sama berbisik ke telingaku.

"Sirzechs-chan dan Ajuka-chan sudah menjadi teman dan rival sejak dulu sekali. Mereka berdua adalah kandidat untuk menjadi "Lucifer". Namun karena Sirzechs-chan lebih berbakat dalam mengumpulkan pengikut, Sirzechs-chan menjadi "Lucifer" dimana Ajuka-chan menjadi "Beelzebub"."

Jadi ada masa lalu seperti itu...rival huh. Berarti mirip dengan aku dan Vali? Tidak, kami belum saling membuka diri seperti mereka berdua...Vali pada dasarnya adalah musuhku.

"Kalian berdua kebanyakan bekerja...mari lakukan dengan santai...aku tak bisa mengikuti pola kerja kalian...kalian akan menjadi pecundang kalau bekerja..."

...Asmodeus-sama juga tipe Iblis yang unik. Bekerjalah dengan serius, tolong!

"Ya, ini saja cukup."

Beelzebub-sama yang nampaknya selesai menyetel membuat lingkaran sihir menghilang. Aku mulai menyentuh dadaku...aku tak merasakan perubahan apa apa di dalamku...

"...Apa sesuatu berubah?"

"Seorang yang akan mengubahnya dari sekarang adalah dirimu sendiri. Yang kulakukan hanyalah "permulaan". Seorang yang akan memilih pintu dari beragam pintu dan membukanya dengan kunci adalah dirimu."

...Dengan kata lain aku menerima faktor, namun apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya bergantung pada diriku sendiri.

"Sepertinya Beelzebub-sama akan bisa akrab dengan Azazel-sensei."

Kupikir mereka berdua akan bisa akrab karena mereka berdua adalah ilmuwan. Namun Beelzebub-sama menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Mungkin nampaknya kami mirip namun sebenarnya tidak. Dia berbakat dalam meneliti dan menciptakan sesuatu yang sudah ada. Aku, di sisi lain, suka menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Itu mungkin terlihat serupa namun perbedaannya sangat besar."

Hmm. Jadi begitu. Aku memiringkan leherku. Beelzebub-sama kemudian berujar.

"Sekarang, aku mau pulang. Aku menciptakan Game tertentu di Dunia Bawah dan aku yang mengelolanya. Kalau aku tak ada disana, nanti akan ada masalah."

"Ajuka. Apa "itu" masalahnya? Atau itu hobimu?"

Beelzebub-sama tersenyum pada pertanyaan Sirzechs-sama.

"Ya. Hobi adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku hargai. Oh iya, Sekiryuutei-kun. Apa kamu juga ingin ikut serta dalam Gameku? Jangan cemas. Kamu bisa ikut serta hanya dari sebuah ponsel."

Dia memintaku seperti itu. Tapi karena terasa mencurigakan maka aku...

"M-Maaf. Aku tak bisa ikut."

Aku menolaknya. Beelzebub-sama kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Begitu. Sayang sekali ya. Aku akan menantikan pertemuan kita berikutnya. Teruslah naik ke level baru!"

BOOOOOON!

Beelzebub-sama menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan lenyap ke dalam cahaya transportasi sembari mengguncang atmosfir. Asmodeus-sama tidak ada. Nampaknya dia sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Sekarang. Ada rencana untuk memulai pesta untuk penyelesaian tantangan. Aku sudah memanggil dan mengumpulkan para budak Rias."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakan itu. Serius? Jadi semua orang sudah berada di Dunia Bawah. Dan pesta untuk penyelesaian tantangan untukku dan Buchou! Aku sangat senang! Aku bisa memakan hidangan lezat! Aku baru makan sebelumnya, tapi aku lapar karena banyak hal terjadi hari ini! Hmm? Grayfia-san menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Aku tengah ragu dan seekor makhluk yang tak bisa dibedakan dari elang atau singa muncul. Seekor Griffin.

"Ini yang Buchou dan aku kendarai saat kami kabur dari pesta pertunangan!"

Sirzechs-sama mengangguk pada ucapanku.

"Ya. Kami akan segera pulang dengan lingkaran sihir. Kamu dan Rias harus pulang dengan ini."

Kenapa? Kupikir akan lebih cepat memakai lingkaran sihir...aku merasa ragu. Kemudian Grayfia-san berbisik ke telingaku.

"Ini hadiah untuk Ojou-sama. Mohon hati hati di jalan, Ise-sama."

Ha-Hadiah...? Sesuatu yang tak kupahami tengah terjadi.

"Rias, Ise-kun. Ada satu hal terakhir. Aku akan mengumumkannya di saat pesta. Tapi akan kuberitahukan pada kalian berdua lebih dulu. Pertandingan melawan Sairaorg-sama telah ditentukan."

"...!"

"...!"

Baik aku dan Buchou terkejut oleh ucapan Sirzechs-sama. Begitu...akhirnya disini juga...

"Tanggal dan waktunya akan sama dengan festival Akademi kuou. Kami akan mengurus jadwal lain yang tersisa tapi mohon ingatlah itu baik baik."

Festival sekolah diadakan setelah piknik sekolah. Setelah aku pulang dari piknik, aku akhirnya akan bertarung dengan orang itu.

...Hehe. Sepertinya akan ada banyak event di semester kedua. Setelah mengkonfirmasi itu, Buchou dan aku naik ke atas Griffin dan terbang ke angkasa.

Sekitar 10 menit setelah kami terbang ke angkasa di atas Griffin. Buchou dan aku tengah melihat pemandangan dibawah sembari menikmati semilir angin. Ini membuatku terkenang. Waktu sepanjang semester pertama. Aku menggagalkan pesta pertunangan. Aku kemudian mengalami Balance Breaker untuk yang pertama kalinya dan mengalahkan Raiser. Aku kemudian membawa Buchou dan kabur. Buchou yang duduk di belakangku kemudian meletakkan tubuhnya ke punggungku.

"...Aku jadi terkenang dengan waktu itu."

"Aku juga."

Begitu. Jadi Buchou juga mengingat hal yang sama.

"Apa kamu masih ingat apa yang kamu katakan padaku di atas Griffin ini?"

"Ya. Aku akan menyelamatkan Buchou apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku adalah [Pion] Rias Gremory."

"Ya."

Buchou melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggangku. Dia melekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan memastikan untuk tak melepasku. Aku sangat senang...saat ini aku sangat senang. Aku tengah membubung tinggi di langit dengan wanita yang kucintai. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi ini. Oh iya. Ada kelanjutan hal yang kukatakan pada waktu itu.

"Masih belum berubah kalau aku masih menginginkan keperawanan Buchou bahkan sekarang!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara kuat. Buchou membuat wajah tercengang dan mendesah.

"...Lihat lihat suasana sedikit dong."

Aku diomeli. Hmm. Nampaknya aku terlalu jujur pada hasratku. Aku tengah mengutuk kesalahanku. Kemudian Buchou tertawa kecil dan berkata.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Ise ku tersayang."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Di dalam hatiku, aku berpikir kalau aku ingin memanggilnya "Rias Tercintaku" suatu hari nanti.


	34. Chapter 34

"Tolong...Ise-kun, beri aku..."

Di suatu malam sebelum piknik sekolah.

Dengan rambutnya tergerai, Akeno-san tengah menyudutkanku di ranjang!

Akeno-san mengenakan Yukata tipisnya dengan longgar, tapi sudah mulai hampir lepas, dan kulit putih pucat di bahunya terlihat jelas. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan area dadanya cukup terbuka untuk dilihat...

Glek.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah di mulutku, tak mampu menyingkirkan tatapanku dari eksistensi pink yang berguncang dalam pandanganku. Dengan ekspresi menggoda, Akeno-san tengah merangkak dan mendekatiku dengan agresif!

Di setiap gerakan, payudara montoknya berguncang, menciptakan image yang akan kuhargai baik baik seumur hidupku!

"...Ise-kun akan mengabaikan aku dan bersenang senang di Kyoto..."

Akeno-san menangis sedih, lengannya melingkari leherku, tubuh lembut nan langsingnya bersandar dengan erat di tubuhkuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

"Ba, bagaimana mungkin begitu, Akeno-san, itu kan hanya empat hari tiga malam. Kita akan bisa saling bertemu segera."

Aku menjawab dengan suara senang. Jujur saja, pikiranku nyaris meledak oleh sensasi dari tubuh Akeno-san.

Yukatanya hampir betul betul lepas dan Akeno-san mendekatiku hampir telanjang!

Mimisan luar biasa...

A-Aroma manis dari rambut hitam lembut Akeno-san...tubuh dengan kehangatan menyenangkan, dia pasti baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Akeno-san berbaring di atas dadaku dan bersuara seolah dia ingin menangis.

"...selama dua hari, aku takkan bisa menemuimu...? aku bisa mati kesepian..."

...Kenapa dia begini? Bahkan sejak pertarungan melawan Loki, Akeno-san menunjukkan hasrat yang kuat agar aku memanjakannya saat berduaan saja dengannya. Saat menonton televisi di ruang tengah, dia lengket denganku dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku; saat dia mengundangku berbelanja dan aku menjawab, "maaf, aku lagi sibuk..." dia cemberut dengan ekspresi marah yang imut. Setelah aku mengganti jawabanku ke 'ayo pergi' dia segera kembali pada senyuman luar biasa imutnya. Dari segi suara dan sikap,dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis imut yang mudah disalahartikan sebagai gadis sebaya atau bahkan lebih muda dariku.

Onee-sama imut ini sudah melampaui Buchou dalam banyak hal. Meski ia masih mempertahankan sikap Onee-sama seperti biasanya di sekolah, semua itu berubah di depanku...

Buchou dan Akeno-san pasti menyembunyikan seni "Membunuh orang dengan sikap imut".

Akeno-san meraih tanganku dan menempelkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan jariku.

"Jadi, untuk malam ini, aku akan mengisi empat hari dan tiga malam bersamamu."

"Me, mengisi...?"

Otakku hampir mendidih, tapi aku berusaha menahan diriku dan bertanya. Kalau Akeno-san yang imut ini melakukannya bersamaku, aku bersedia mati hari ini tanpa penyesalan...

"Ya, mengisi. Merasakan kulit Ise-kun, dimanjakan oleh Ise-kun, merasakan kejantananmu, aku akan bisa mengalami arti sejati menjadi seorang wanita."

Kata kata itu begitu menstimulasi dan aku tak kuasa menghentikan aliran darah dari hidungku! Tak bagus tak bagus! Dia senior yang sangat kuhormati! Meskipun dia sangat imut sampai bisa disalahartikan sebagai gadis kecil, aku tak bisa membuang rasa hormatku!

"Ke-Kenapa harus begitu. A-Aku hanya junior..."

"...Tolong jangan gunakan honorifik sepanjang waktu ini..."

Akeno-san menginterupsiku. Warna di iris matanya seolah mengucapkan "Kenapa?"

"Tapi, tapi, Akeno-san adalah senior..."

Akeno-san menggenggam seprai ranjang dengan erat.

"Tak ada senior dan junior di atas ranjang. Hanya ada pria dan wanita. Hanya itulah yang penting disini."

"P-Pria dan wanita..."

Glek...aku hanya bisa menelan ludah keras lagi. Pp-Pria! Ww-Wanita! A-apa ini, kekuatan tak terlihat apa yang dibawa oleh kata kata erotis ini!?

Akeno-san mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir kami hampir — Ah, pada saat seperti ini, seseorang yang paling mungkin muncul adalah—

"Akeno? Apa yang kamu lakukan...?"

...

...Merasakan aura Iblis yang sulit digambarkan, aku dengan takut menolehkan kepalaku untuk mendapati Onee-sama berambut Crimson dengan aura mengerikan di tubuhnya! Tentu saja! Aku tahu itu!

Rambut Crimson panjangnya itu bergetar kuat karena aura yang sangat besar! Aku benar benar akan dibunuh kali ini!

Akeno-san hanya berujar 'ufufu', tertawa menggoda dan mulai menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Ara ara,seram — Onee-sama tengah memelototi aku dan Ise-kun. Mungkinkah,melihat kami seperti ini, kamu jadi cemburu? Ufufu."

"Aku baru saja bermaksud mandi dan kamu sudah menggoda Ise, sudah berapa nekat kamu sekarang?"

"Aku selalu senekat ini, sepanjang waktu. Lihat — seperti ini..."

Menggosok, kencang.

Akeno-san menekan tubuh lembut langsingnya kepadaku dan gerakan menggosok itu menstimulasi seluruh tubuhkuuuuuu! Wajah! Payudara! Lengan! Paha! Kelembutan feminin unik dan fleksibilitas itu membuatku merasa seluruh fungsi tubuhku akan berhenti seketika!

"...Betul juga. Akeno-san curang..."

...! suara ketiga! Akal sehatku kembali untuk mendapati seseorang memeluk kepalaku dari belakang. Melihat ke arahnya—

"Koneko-chan!? Kapan, kapan kamu..."

Ya, itu adalah Koneko-chan! Apa dia menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya dan menyusup ke ruangan? Mengenakan baju putih tipis, melepaskan telinga dan ekor, memeluk kepalaku erat erat dengan tubuh kecil imutnya!

Mmmmmmm! Tubuh Koneko-chan juga lembut dan empuk, dengan aroma yang manis...

"...Aku tak mau berpisah dari Senpai juga...Senpai, mari kita lakukan perawatan Senjutsu untuk beberapa hari malam ini..."

Koneko menekan tubuhnya ke punggungku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesepian!

Inikah perasaan luar biasa karena dipeluk dari belakang oleh gadis mungil!? Ekor putih berbulunya melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Ah, bulu lembut di ekor Koneko-chan terasa sangat nyaman.

Ngomong ngomong, Koneko-chan! Tampilan nekat semacam ini hanya digunakan saat kita berduaan saja! Tak apa apakah kalau dilihat orang lain!?

Atau apakah karena aku akan pergi untuk piknik sekolah jadi kamu bersikap seperti Akeno-san!?

"Ba-bahkan Koneko...Tapi Ise jelas jelas milikku...Dia adalah Ise yang paling kusayangi...Kalian semua sudah berlebihan!"

Ini semua jadi semakin semrawut. Di depanku, Buchou bergetar hebat, wajahnya cemberut berkaca kaca! Onee-sama ! ekspresi itu sangat manis!

Patan![1]

Dengan sebuah suara, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Asia.

Melihat situasi disini, dia mulai menangis tersedu.

"Bagaimana! Bagaimana bisa begini...bukan hanya Rias Onee-sama, tapi Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan juga! Ooh ooh ooh, hanya meninggalkanku...? tak bisa diterima! Aku harus ikut serta juga! Hei-!"

Asia melompat ke ranjang! Memegang kakiku, dia memelukku erat erat dengan keyakinan untuk tak pernah melepaskanku!

"Aku takkan melepas Ise-san! Kami harus tidur bersama malam ini!"

Ini hampir menjadi situasi luar biasa! Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan bahkan Asia memelukku dengan erat...ini, bukankah ini sebuah kebahagiaan!? Tapi rasanya ada yang salah? Aku sangat senang, tapi entah kenapa dalam kepalaku, kenapa mereka semua saling bertengkar memperebutkan aku!?

Ini jelas jelas situasi yang sangat mewah, tapi entah kenapa situasinya jadi semakin kacau!

Buchou akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan mulai berteriak.

"Astaga! Kalian semua! Kenapa kalian tak mau mendengarkanku, majikan kalian!"

Buchou memberi perintah sebagai Majikan. Namun, para gadis tak punya niat mematuhinya dengan tenang.

" " "Karena dia adalah—" " "

"Ise-san-ku!","Senpai-ku...","Ise-kun-ku!"

"Tidak! Dia milikku!"

Teriakan Buchou yang hampir menangis menggema sepanjang rumah.

Seiring piknik sekolah semakin dekat, ranjangku berubah menjadi medan perang yang membagi perasaanku diantara kebahagiaan dan kecemasan.

...Akankah piknik sekolah nanti berjalan dengan lancar?


	35. Chapter 35

**Jilid 9 life 2 : Tiba di Kyoto**

"Di masa depan aku ingin mendirikan sekolah sihir Norse di wilayah Gremory, dan memulai latihan bisnis Valkyrie baru dari para Iblis wanita."

Rossweisse-san tengah mendeskripsikan rencana untuk masa depannya.

"Sebagai Malaikat, aku tak pernah menduga akan bisa mengunjungi rumah Iblis Kelas Tinggi, sungguh kehormatan besar! Ini pasti merupakan berkah dari Tuhan dan...Maou sama!"

Irina juga sangat senang.

Seiring tanggal untuk piknik sekolah semakin dekat, kami para budak Gremory plus Irina sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Buchou, sembari meminum teh di ruang makan kediaman Gremory.

Untuk merayakan lengkapnya timnya, Buchou perlu memperkenalkan ulang kami semua pada orang tuanya.

Dengan elegan menghisap tehnya sambil berbicara, apa ini hobi yang dimiliki para Iblis kalangan atas? Atau mungkin karena aku belum pernah mendapat pengalaman minum teh dan mengobrol dengan dikelilingi budak sebanyak ini, aku merasa sangat tak nyaman.

"Hahaha, Rossweisse-san sepertinya sangat tertarik pada industri Iblis. Sebagai kepala keluarga Gremory, aku akan menantikan kontribusimu."

Ayah Buchou tertawa dengan terbuka. Seperti biasa, dia bersikap layaknya bangsawan sejati.

Ibu Buchou menyisip tehnya, meletakkan cangkirnya, dan mengubah topik.

"Ngomong ngomong, Ise-san dan kalian semua kelas 2 akan bertamasya sekolah sebentar lagi, kan? apa kalian akan pergi ke Kyoto di Jepang?"

"Ya, ya. Menurut rencana, kami akan segera berangkat ke Kyoto."

Aku menjawab. Ibu Buchou sangat ketat dalam tata krama, sehingga aku mengucapkan setiap kalimat dengan sopan santun.

"Tahun lalu, Rias membawa pulang beberapa acar Jepang dari Kyoto yang rasanya cukup enak."

Ibu Buchou benar benar memakan acar Jepang? Tidak, Buchou juga memakannya di rumah. Tapi, aku merasa kaget oleh fakta itu. Mustahil untuk mengaitkan Nona Gremory bangsawan dengan acar Jepang.

"Saya...Budak belian anda akan membawakan kembali sepulang piknik nanti."

"Ara...bukan itu maksudku...aku minta maaf, kamu sama sekali tak perlu melakukan itu, kan?"

Mendengar jawabanku, Ibu Buchou sedikit tersipu dan meletakkan tangannya di sudut mulutnya. Responnya itu diluar dugaan sangat manis!

Setelah sejumlah obrolan sepele, pesta teh perayaan penyempurnaan tim berakhir dengan sukses.

Setelah pesta teh, kami bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah melalui lingkaran sihir.

Namun, Sirzechs-sama tiba tiba kembali ke istana Gremory, dan kami harus menyapanya sebelum pergi.

"Aku akan ikut juga!"

Mirikyasu-sama juga ingin menemui Ayahnya, jadi dia ikut bersama kami.

Di jalan spesial yang hanya digunakan ketika Sirzechs-sama kembali ke istana, Sirzechs-sama tengah menemui seseorang – seorang tamu berambut hitam.

Ah, melihat lebih dekat, tamu itu adalah Sairaorg-san dalam busana ningrat.

"Terima kasih untuk keramah tamahannya. Kelihatan bagus, Rias dan Kaisar Naga Merah."

Bahkan dibawah situasi formal seperti itu, hawa kehadiran kuat masih terasa padanya. Mata garangnya bersinar penuh semangat dan keteguhan.

"Ya, syukurlah kamu datang untuk menyapa kami. Kamu juga, terlihat menawan – tapi aku mohon maaf untuk sapaanku yang tertunda. Onii-sama, salam. Kami dengar kamu pulang ke rumah dan datang untuk menyapamu."

"Jangan terlalu bersikap formal, itu membuatku tak nyaman. Terima kasih kalian semua."

Sirzechs-sama mengambil Mirikyasu-sama di tangannya dan tersenyum pada kami.

Alasan dia kembali ada hubungannya dengan Sairaorg-san? Kalau itu memang benar, maka itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan pertandingan yang akan datang.

Saat aku kebingungan memikirkan itu, Buchou menanyai Sirzechs-sama.

"Onii-sama, Sairaorg datang karena...?"

"Ya, dia datang kemari untuk mengantar buah buahan, spesialitas dari wilayah Bael. Sepupu kita benar benar tenggang hati. Kami sedang membicarakan tentang bagaimana Rias harus mengunjungi keluarga Bael untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kita kapan kapan nanti."

Sirzechs-sama berbicara. Ya, bagi Sirzechs-sama, Sairaorg-san adalah sepupunya dari pihak Ibu. Berpikir seperti itu, status Sairaorg-san sebenarnya cukup tinggi.

"Kami sedang membicarakan beberapa hal tentang pertandingan berikutnya. Rias, dia tak punya permintaan khusus tentang aturan, kecuali kalau semua pembatasan yang rumit harus diangkat dari peraturan pertandingan."

"—"

Mendengar kata kata Sirzechs-sama, Buchou terkejut namun matanya menjadi serius.

"Sairaorg, jadi singkat kata, tak peduli berapa banyak elemen tak pasti yang ada di pihak kami, kamu akan menerima itu semua, itukah yang kamu maksudkan?"

Pada pertanyaan serius Buchou, Sairaorg-san tersenyum dengan berani.

"Benar sekali. Entah itu Vampir yang menghentikan waktu, atau Sekiryuutei yang membaca pikiran dan memusnahkan pakaian wanita, aku akan hadapi mereka semua.—Kalau aku tak bisa menangani seranganmu, mana bisa aku menyebut diriku pewaris keluarga Bael?"

[-!]

Penerimaan terbuka Sairaorg-san membuat kami para budak tercengang.

...Sungguh semangat dan keyakinan luar biasa. Pria ini benar benar ingin menghadapi kami secara penuh.

Dengan mata menusuk, Sairaorg-san menatap Buchou dan kemudian beralih padaku.

...Itu adalah hawa kehadiran sunyi yang memberikan perasaan dingin dan menakutkan, namun sama sekali tanpa niat jahat. Tak sedikitpun hawa kejahatan terasa padanya.

Hanya semangat bertarung murni. Pria ini juga maniak pertarungan seperti Vali, namun keduanya sama sama tak membawa niat jahat.

"...Seram sekali. S-Sampai ada seseorang yang benar benar ingin menghadapi kekuatanku dengan serius...ini menjadikannya jauh lebih seram!"

Gasper bersembunyi di belakang punggungku, menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Dia benar, karena pria ini berniat menghadapi kekuatan penghenti waktu yang kuat.

B-bahkan jurusku pun diterima...itu membuatku sangat bersyukur! Terima kasih!

Menyaksikan reaksi kami, Sirzechs-sama membuat saran.

"Ya, tak ada peluang yang lebih baik daripada pertemuan kali ini. Sairaorg, kau pernah berkata kalau kau ingin berlatih tanding dengan Sekiryuutei – Ise-kun, kan?"

"Itu benar, aku mengatakan itu sebelumnya..."

"Mari kita lakukan pertandingan persahabatan. Bukankah kau ingin merasakan tinju dari Naga Langit?"

...

Karena ketiba tibaan itu, pikiranku menjadi blank sama sekali...namun setelah sebuah jeda, aku bisa bereaksi.

A-A-Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?

Memintaku bertarung dengan Sairaorg-san sekarang juga!? yang benar saja! Tidak tidak, biarpun kau tiba tiba mengatakan itu...!

Mengabaikan mataku yang terbuka lebar karena kaget, Sairaorg-san menanyai Buchou.

"Rias, apa kau mengizinkan?"

Buchou merenung untuk sesaat, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap.

"...Karena Onii-sama...bukan, Maou-sama mengatakan itu, maka sewajarnya aku tak berhak menolak. Ise, tak apa apa kan?"

-!

Kenapa bicara begitu!? Masa sih! Aku harus maju!? ...Uwuwu, kalau Buchou mengatakan itu, aku tak bisa menolak...dan di depan Asia, Akeno-san, dan para gadis, aku tak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapan mereka.

"...Ya, ya! Kalau kamu tak keberatan!"

Aku melangkah ke depan dan membuat pernyataan seperti itu! karena sudah jadi begini, aku tak punya pilihan selain mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku!

...Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat kita harus menghadapi serangan dari Iblis muda terkuat, Sairaorg-san.

Kalau itu masalahnya, maka biar aku menghadapinya sekarang untuk menyediakan referensi berguna untuk pertandingan nanti! Lebih jauh lagi, dengan menyaksikan pertarunganku dan Sairaorg-san, para budak lain bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari itu.

Usai Sairaorg-san dan aku saling bertukar pandang, Sirzechs-sama mengangguk setuju.

"Maka tunjukkan padaku tinju dari yang pertama diantara generasi baru Iblis dan Sekiryuutei."

Mendengar itu, Sairaorg-san—

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya. Akan kutunjukkan secara jelas padamu, tinjuku..."

Wajahnya menampakkan senyum berani.

Di basemen istana Gremory terdapat aula latihan yang luas, yang bisa dengan mudah dimasuki seluruh stadium Akademi Kuou.

Kami dari Gremory dan Sairaorg-san pergi kesana bersama. Sedangkan Mirikyasu-sama, Grayfia-san membawanya ke tempat lain untuk menunggu.

Di depanku, Sairaorg-san melepas busana ningrat indahnya, dan hanya mengenakan kaos abu abu.

...Bahkan melalui kaos, tubuh sempurnanya bisa terlihat jelas...berotot dan sangat kekar, lengan atas yang terbentuk dengan kuat, dan tinju besar. Otot di bahu dan punggungnya nampak berisi.

Lebih jauh lagi, dia juga berwajah tampan. Benar benar dari keluarga Ibu Buchou.

"Ddraig, ayo maju."

[Serahkan padaku!]

Aku memanggil gauntlet di tanganku, dan penghitungan Balance Breaker dimulai.

Meski selama tak ada hal serius dalam pertarungan, armor Balance Breaker bisa dipertahankan untuk jangka waktu yang lama, namun medan tempur sangat sulit diprediksi dan aku akan selalu merasa gugup sepanjang batas waktu singkat.

Namun, sepanjang penghitungan, Sairaorg-san menunggu dengan sabar.

...Apa dia sepercaya diri itu? itu pasti karena dia ingin melihat kekuatan penuhku, dan tak ingin melakukan hal hal tak perlu. Semua orang disini memahami itu.

Aku tak bisa menunjukkan sikap pengecut di depan para budak lain, serta Buchou. Biarpun aku kalah, aku harus bertarung sampai mati dan mempertaruhkan segala yang kupunya...—Sekarang, penghitungan sudah berakhir.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Dengan gauntlet bersuara ia memancarkan cahaya merah, dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aura merah itu mengambil bentuk armor – Boosted Gear Scale Mail!

"Pak!" sayap Naga raksasa membentang dari punggungku dan aku bersiap menyerang. Dengan gerakan mengalir, Sairaorg-san juga memasang posisi bertarung.

...Meski aku sudah melihat video pertandingan diantara Sairaorg-san dan si berandalan dari keluarga Glasya Labolas, kecepatan Sairaorg-san lebih tinggi dari yang kuduga.

Bahkan kecepatan dewa Kiba akan merasa terancam dengan kecepatan ini. Mungkin, dia lebih cepat dariku...Aku tak boleh membiarkan lawanku membuat langkah pertama.

Aku harus mengambil inisiatif dengan resolusi bunuh diri!

Gooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Menghembuskan booster punggungku sampai max, aku terbang lurus ke depan!

Mempersiapkan tinju lurus ke depan, aku mengacungkan tanganku ke depan! Selanjutnya adalah memukul dalam satu serangan-!

...Kenapa dia tak mengelak!? Dihadapkan dengan kekuatan tinju besarku, Sairaorg-san sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mengelak!

Brengsek! Apa kau berkata kalau tak ada artinya untuk mengelak! Oke, silahkan menerima tinjuku!

BRAGH!

Dengan suara memekakkan telinga, tinju lurusku membuat kontak dengan wajah Sairaorg-san!

-! D-Dia sama sekali tak mengelak! Bukan hanya itu, itu serangan sempurna dan telak!

Perasaan bergidik.

Dalam kontak sekejap itu, aku tiba tiba merasakan hawa dingin tak terjelaskan, memaksaku untuk segera mengambil langkah mundur.

Setelah memasang jarak darinya, aku memasang posisi untuk menyerang lagi...namun tubuh Sairaorg-san tak menampakkan tanda tanda luka.

...Tunggu sebentar! Aku memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada tinju barusan...Meski Boost tak digunakan, mana mungkin dia bisa tak terluka tanpa bertahan sama sekali!

Sairaorg-san menunjuk bagian yang terpukul dan tersenyum.

"Tinju yang bagus. Langsung menuju poin, tinju murni yang penuh hasrat kuat. Iblis normal pasti akan kalah sekejap oleh tinju itu, namun—"

Sairaorg-san menghilang di depan mataku—

"—Aku bukan Iblis biasa."

Suara dan tinju Sairaorg-san tiba tiba datang dari belakang punggungku!

BRAGH! KACHING!

Tinju Sairaorg-san kena telak di tubuhku!

-! Kapan dia berada di belakang punggungku! Sial! Meski aku mengangkat tanganku untuk bertahan namun hantaman keras tinjunya sangat mengejutkan!

Biarpun serangan itu tertahan oleh silangan lenganku...namun gauntletku! Bagian Gauntlet armorku hancur hanya dari tinju barusan!?

Tubuhku sama sekali kehilangan keseimbangan, aku dengan cepat bergerak mundur dengan menembakkan kekuatan Iblis melalui booster belakangku.

...Cepat sekali! Mataku tak bisa mengikuti sama sekali! Selain itu, dia menghilang! Kupikir mataku sudah terbiasa dalam menangkap gerakan berkecepatan tinggi dari latihan dengan Kiba!

Meremehkan dia? Mungkin sedikit. Tapi tetap saja, aku tahu bukan hanya itu alasannya. Apalagi, tanganku terasa kaku dan nyaris mati rasa! Sampai lenganku menjadi seperti ini dan dampak hancurnya gauntlet barusan...

Tidak, setidaknya jariku masih bisa bergerak – aku masih bisa bertarung! Tulangku masih baik baik saja!

Ddraig, tolong pulihkan gauntletnya.

[Ah, aku paham.]

Aura merah mengelilingi lenganku dan sekali lagi gauntletku terbentuk.

Sairaorg-san menampakkan senyum terkesan.

"Hoho. Kau tak sampai terbang terlempar. Yah, itu hanya tinju pembuka."

...Tinju pembuka!? Tinju pembuka saja bisa menghancurkan armorku!? Gu-gurauan macam apa ini!?

Dengan hanya tinju, ini kali pertama ada orang bisa meremuk Boosted Gear Scale Mail hanya dengan tangan kosong!?

"Aku punya tiga senjata. Tubuh yang terlatih kuat, kaki cepat, dan bela diri – aku datang!"

Sairaorg-san menghilang lagi! Dari samping!? Lawan dalam sekejap muncul di sampingku! Aku mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Sairaorg-san pada tubuhku—

Rooooooarrrr!

Itu adalah suara tinju yang memecah udara! Sungguh kekuatan besar yang terlepas dari tinjunya!

Krak...

Dengan suara tumpul, beberapa retakan muncul di armorku di dekat perut! Mana mungkin begini! Sekedar memukul udara saja bisa membuat armorku retak!?

"Sial!"

Aku mengutuk dan memukul balik.

PRAK! Namun Sairaorg-san menerimanya dengan wajahnya lagi tanpa mengelak!

-Tak terluka sama sekali!

Maju!

Merasakan datangnya serangan balik, aku mundur lagi dalam sekejap itu memakai booster untuk melompat ke belakang.

Suara kencang dari hembusan keras udara.

Tendangan Sairaorg-san luput...namun ledakan energi dari tendangan yang luput itu menimbulkan retakan besar muncul di tengah aula latihan dan naik sampai ke empat dinding!

Kalau tendangan itu sampai mengenaiku...

Aku merasa punggungku bergidik – dengan itu saja sudah membuatku terengah engah.

Hanya beberapa serangan dan semuanya sudah jelas.

- Amat sangat kuat. Sukar dipercaya. Mana mungkin Iblis ini berasal dari generasi yang sama dengan Buchou dan Diodora!? Dia jauh lebih kuat dari Diodora!

[Ah, ini benar benar mengejutkanku. Pria dari keluarga Bael ini telah melatih kekuatannya sampai max. Memakai tipe Rating Game, ini adalah tipe kekuatan yang terus meningkatkan kekuatan serangannya lagi dan lagi. Betapa menarik. Pria yang mengejar kekuatan penghancur murni. Luar biasa ekstrim. Itu membuatku sangat tertarik.]

Wow, Ddraig menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap seseorang selain Maou dan para Naga lain. Benar, dia adalah seseorang yang begitu kuat sampai Diodora sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Mungkin dia lebih kuat dari Buchou beberapa kali lipat, bukan, lebih dari sepuluh kali lipat.

Iblis yang terlahir dari keluarga Great King tanpa mewarisi [Power of Destruction]. Tanpa memiliki apa apa selain tubuhnya, satu satunya pilihan yang ia punya hanyalah berlatih dengan tubuhnya, dan dengan sukses menjadi pewaris.

Seperti aku, Iblis tanpa bakat bawaan.

- Ini bukan hasil dari latihan setengah setengah berjangka pendek.

Dan bahkan Iblis ini berasal dari generasi yang sama dengan Buchou.

...Buchou pasti akan kesulitan kalau menghadapi orang seperti itu.

Sairaorg-san sudah jelas merupakan dinding raksasa yang merintangi impian Buchou. Lebih jauh lagi, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dan lebih jauh, dinding absolut di hadapan impianku.

"Mengagumkan."

Aku mengatakannya secara alami. Dari sedikit adu serang saja, aku sudah penuh oleh ketegangan dan rasa kekaguman.

"Jadi kau bisa mencapai level kekuatan ini dengan melalui latihan?"

Dihadapkan oleh pertanyaanku, Sairaorg-san membalas.

"—Aku hanya percaya pada tubuhku, itu saja."

Sungguh karakter mengagumkan. Kalimat itu membuatku paham, bahwa orang ini pasti telah menaklukkan rintangan dan cobaan yang sulit untuk dibayangkan.

Dan karena itulah, aku harus mencoba memberikan semua yang kupunya dan mengetes batasku sendiri!

Biarpun itu aku, aku tak bisa mengaku kalah!

...Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencoba saran dari Beelzebub-sama!

Setelah Beelzebub-sama membantuku untuk menyetel evil piece dalam tubuhku, dia juga memberikan saran pribadi.

Tentang aku dan evil piece—

"Promotion ke [Benteng]!"

Aku membuat deklarasi itu, berpromosi ke [Benteng]. Ya, [Benteng], bukan [Ratu].

Kekuatan mengalir ke tubuhku. Dengan itu, kekuatan serangan dan pertahananku meningkat pesat!

"[Benteng]?"

Sairaorg-san menampakkan ekspresi kaget melihat promosiku. Dia pasti menyangka kalau aku akan berpromosi menjadi [Ratu].

Sairaorg-san menghilang sekali lagi!—Ini dia! Aku mengirim kekuatan ke kakiku dan memasuki posisi bertahan seolah kakiku berakar ke lantai! Dengan menggertakkan gigiku, aku menyelimuti tubuhku dalam aura!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Memakai kekuatan Naga untuk meningkatkan pertahanan!

Aku juga tak lupa menyalurkan kekuatan ke lengan kanan di saat yang sama—

Crash!

Sairaorg-san muncul dari depan, dan meluncurkan tinju keras ke perutku.

- Serangan yang kuat! Hantaman dari tinjunya menembus masuk sampai ke tulang belakang!

...Uhuk.

Menyebar sepanjang tubuhku adalah rasa sakit luar biasa serta perasaan seolah segalanya terasa mengering! Dampak serangan itu mengalir sampai ke kakiku, kakiku bergetar nonstop...berkat merendahkan pusat gravitasiku, aku bisa menahannya. Meski kesadaranku nyaris hilang pada satu poin, tapi aku kembali ke kesadaran penuh! Kalau aku tak menggertakkan gigiku dan berusaha menahannya, kesadaranku pasti akan terguncang dan hilang!

Armor perutku...meskipun rusak, belum sepenuhnya hancur.

Mengincar pada jeda sekejap saat Sairaorg-san menarik mundur tinjunya, sekali lagi aku mengirim tinju kuat lurus ke wajah Sairaorg-san!

Crash!

Aku merasa seolah memukul dinding batu yang keras – aku merasa seolah di tanganku ada perasaan kecil seperti sesuatu retak.

Spurt!

Darah segar keluar dari Sairaorg-san, namun di saat yang sama—

Choke!

Darah juga muncrat dari area topeng di helmku. Darah naik dari perutku, dan muntah melalui mulutku...

...Betapa banyak kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh tinju di perut itu...? Tulang rusukku pasti ada yang retak, mungkin patah? Hanya dengan bernafas saja, rasa sakit menyebar sepanjang tubuhku.

Namun, aku menahannya...! Armorku dan berusaha mempertahankannya!

Belakangan ini, semua musuhku adalah karakter yang bisa menembus armorku dengan mudah, dan membuatku berpikir tentang memfokuskan energiku pada pertahanan. Yah, ini perasaan alami saat aku terus melawan semua eksistensi ini yang lebih kuat dariku.

Namun, mengubah kekuatan menjadi pertahanan adalah hal menarik untuk dicoba. Meski sakitnya bukan main, itu membuatku jelas, selama kekuatan Sacred Gear digunakan secara fleksibel untuk pertahanan, masih mungkin untuk menerima serangan dari tipe kekuatan super secara telak dan selamat.

Di saat yang sama dengan menahan serangan, meninggalkan pertahanan penuh dan berganti ke serangan balik juga merupakan kunci.

Lihat, Sairaorg-san mimisan...akhirnya, serangan balik berhasil.

Ini dia, meskipun tak selalu berguna, inilah semua yang aku punya. Promosi ke [Benteng] untuk meningkatkan serangan dan pertahanan telah membuktikan efeknya.

-Itu bekerja!

Aku bisa bertarung dengan pria ini! Kekuatan baru dan motivasi luar biasa mengalir ke dalam tubuhku hanya dengan menyadari hal itu.

Namun, tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, akulah yang lebih terluka disini, namun yang penting aku sudah bisa melukainya. Mungkin, biarpun aku kalah, aku bisa mematahkan tangannya.

Meski aku yang saat ini tak bisa mengalahkannya, namun pada level ini biar aku memberi semua yang aku miliki!

Sairaorg-san menyeka darah di hidungnya dengan jarinya.—seolah kagum dari lubuk hatinya, dia tersenyum.

"...Promosi ke [Benteng] ya? Sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang salah. Aku sudah memusatkan kekuatanku pada tinju itu. Serangan dan pertahananmu sangat hebat seperti [Benteng]. Mungkin [Benteng] yang terspesialisasi dalam serangan dan pertahanan, ketimbang [Ratu] yang serba bisa, lebih cocok untuk tipe kekuatan sepertimu...Ada apa? Aku melihat pertanyaan di matamu. Kau punya pertanyaan tentang pertarungan kita?"

"Tidak, bagaimana mengatakannya ya...para Iblis Kelas Tinggi sering...umm, merendahkan aku...namun Sairaorg-san sudah serius sejak awal, itu sangat mengejutkan."

Pria ini, aku bisa merasa dia mengakuiku dari sejak awal. Sepanjang waktu ini, Raiser, Diodora, dan para Iblis Kelas Tinggi lain, tak satupun dari mereka memberiku rasa hormat, jadi situasi saat ini membuatku merasa segar namun malu.

Mendengar kata kataku, Sairaorg-san mendesah.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau sudah diremehkan sepanjang waktu ini. Jangan cemas, aku takkan meremehkanmu! Bisa bertahan hidup dan menang dalam pertarungan langsung melawan Golongan Maou lama serta Loki sang Dewa jahat Norse, aku tak punya alasan merendahkanmu."

Kata kata itu...membuatku bergetar dengan semangat. Sairaorg-san tersenyum berani.

"Melawanmu juga membuatku bahagia. Tinjumu sangat bagus. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku dipukul sampai mimisan begini. Menghadapi tipe yang sama adalah yang membuatku paling bahagia. Tinjumu pasti sudah sangat terlatih? Itu sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipahami setelah terpukul.—Jangan cemas, cobalah pukul aku dengan segenap kekuatanmu. Bukankah itu alasan kau berdiri disini?"

Aku merasa diriku terpana oleh senyum kharismatik Sairaorg-san!

Mengakui diriku...si brengsek ini. Meski jelas jelas dia adalah lawan yang harus kukalahkan...

Kau benar benar lawan yang harus kuajak mengobrol baik baik setelah pertandingan.

Aku mengacukan tinjuku dan memasang posisi! Armor perutku sudah pulih! Aku akan mengambil kembali janji untuk mematahkan lengannya tadi!

- Biarpun aku kalah, akan kupatahkan kedua lengannya!

Inilah responku pada kau disini, memberikan seluruh kekuatanku!

"Kemarilah! Hyodou Issei! Fokuslah saja untuk mengalahkanku! Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan Kaisar Naga Merah!"

"Oke, aku datang!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Aku menembakkan Dragon Shot ke arah Sairaorg-san yang menyerbu lurus dari depan.

Smack! Crash!

Dengan satu ayunan tinjunya dalam sapuan horizontal, Sairaorg-san menangkis Dragon Shotku ke dinding aula latihan.

Tak ada efek! Sudah kuduga kalau tak memakai mode [Peluncur], sihirku terlalu lemah!

Saat ini aku adalah [Benteng]! Haruskah aku menyerang dengan tinjuku! Sekarang waktunya untuk bertahan dari serangan balik!

Aku memasang kedua tinjuku dalam posisi di depanku, menghadapi Sairaorg-san dari depan!

"—Kau ingin bertukar pukulan denganku! Menarik! Cobalah saja!"

Usai Sairaorg-san berteriak padaku, aku melompat ke depan—

"Ise-san!"

Tiba tiba, Asia berteriak! Apa yang terjadi? Aku mengalihkan tatapanku padanya, dan Asia melanjutkan.

"I-Isi ulang! Setelah menyentuh pa-pa-pa-payudara Ise-san akan menjadi lebih kuat!"

...Eh?

Semua orang kaget oleh kata kata Asia. Dan Xenovia sampai berkata "ha" seolah dia memahami, dan melanjutkan ucapan Asia.

"Ya, benar sekali! Ise adalah Oppai Dragon! Kekuatannya pasti meningkat setelah menyentuh payudara kami! Buchou! Tolong penuhilah tugas dari Switch Princess disini!"

"Rias-Oneesama! A-Aku takkan keberatan! Tolong, beri Ise-san kekuatan dari pa-pa-payudara! Kalau ini berlanjut, dia bisa kalah!"

Xenovia dan Asia memohon Buchou dengan tulus.

Di sisi lain, Buchou menampakkan ekspresi gelisah karena permintaan mendadak itu.

...Asia! Xenovia! Aku tahu kalian tak mau aku kalah, tapi jangan seenaknya meneriakkan payudara dengan suara sekeras itu!

Namun mereka berdua benar benar serius. Mata Asia bahkan sudah berair.

"I-Itu benar sekali! Selama dia menyentuh payudara Buchou, senpai akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi!"

Bahkan Gasper! Astaga, sudahkah juniorku menatapku dengan mata seperti itu!?

"Ya! Hasrat seksual adalah sumber kekuatan Ise-kun!"

Bahkan Irina!

...tapi, mereka semua benar benar mempedulikanku. Itu pasti karena mereka tak mau melihatku kalah. Ini terasa rumit, namun entah kenapa membuatku nyaman.

"...Masa, menyentuh payudara bisa memberi kekuatan? Kupikir itu hanya rumor."

Bahkan Sairaorg-san menanyakan ini!?

"...Itu benar."

Koneko mengkonfirmasi dengan tegas! Maaf, aku ini mesum! Aku adalah Chichiryuutei![1]

"Ufufu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Rias?"

Akeno-san tersenyum pada Buchou dengan ekspresi halus.

"...A-Apa kamu ingin menyentuh...? K-kalau kamu ingin menjadi lebih kuat, a-aku bisa..."

Wajah Onee-sama menjadi merah membara saat menanyakan itu padaku!

Buchoooooooou! Masa sih!? Bahkan di depan sepupumu!? Tak apa apakah aku menyentuhnya supaya menjadi lebih kuat lagi!?

"Apa cara kerjanya selalu seperti ini? Hmm, aku belum pernah melihat tradisi seperti itu diantara para Asgard."

Rossweisse-san berbicara dengan ekspresi beku, dia pasti sedang membuat kesalahpahaman besar!

Aku yakin Kiba sedang ketawa dengan canggung, sambil berkata ara ara!

"Pu, puhahahahahahahahaha!"

Sairaorg-san tertawa terbahak bahak, seolah sangat terhibur!

"Jadi begitu rupanya, menyentuh payudara Rias akan membuatmu lebih kuat. Hohoho, akan kuingat itu – Sekiryuutei, mari kita lanjutkan lain kali."

Sairaorg-san membuat saran seperti itu.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

Aku bisa bertarung selama bisa menyentuh payudara! Dengan sifat cabulku, cara seperti itu akan membuatku menang!

"Semangatmu hebat. Aku juga, masih bisa bertarung – tapi kalau ini berlanjut, aku takkan bisa menghentikan diriku. Aku akan bertarung sampai pukulan terakhir. Yang akan sangat disayangkan. Selain itu, bukankah kau sedang dalam proses membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirimu?"

Usahaku untuk menjelajahi segala kemungkinanku sendiri sepanjang pertarungan sudah ia sadari?

Sairaorg-san mengenakan busana ningratnya, berjalan ke arahku, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Mari menunggu setelah kau menyelesaikan kebangkitanmu. Bertarunglah dalam kondisi terbaikmu. Itulah pertarungan yang kuinginkan dengan Sekiryuutei. Duel kita akan ditentukan pada Rating Game berikutnya. Didepan semua VIP serta para penonton untuk menentukan rating kita.—Entah itu kau atau aku, kita berdua memiliki impian kita sendiri, jadi mari kita bertemu kembali pada pertandingan. Rias, dan para budak Rias, sampai jumpa lain kali, yakni di atas arena untuk menentukan impian kita.—Datanglah dengan semua yang kau miliki, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Meninggalkan kata kata itu, Sairaorg-san minta diri dengan Sirzechs-sama dan pergi.

Ketegangan pertarungan telah sirna, dan aku melepaskan armorku.

Sirzechs-sama menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana serangannya?"

"...Terlalu serupa. Terlalu serupa dengan tinjuku sampai membuatku terkejut."

Sirzechs-sama tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sama denganmu. Demi mengganti hal hal yang tak ia miliki, dia berlatih dengan semua yang ia punya. Inilah cara dia mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Serangan yang sama sekali langsung. Inilah yang para Iblis tak miliki secara umum."

Memang, Sairaorg-san sangat mirip denganku. Hanya memiliki serangan langsung. Tipe yang sama. Sehingga kami bisa saling memahami.

- Inilah satu satunya cara kami. Menyerang. Dan mengalahkan musuh.

Dan juga, pria itu sudah melatih dirinya dengan sangat keras.

"Ngomong ngomong, di pertarungan tadi, dia sudah memasang sihir untuk memberi beban berat di kedua tangan dan kakinya."

...Kebenaran yang Sirzechs-sama ungkapkan membuatku terkejut namun senang.

- Tak peduli sekuat apapun diriku, pria itu akan selalu berada di depanku.

Baguslah aku memasang target seperti itu. sehingga bisa memberi nilai pada usaha kerasku.

Sirzechs-sama terus melanjutkan.

"Dia sudah mencapai level [Raja] berpengalaman dalam Rating Game. Dia juga sudah menghentikan aktivitas teroris dari Khaos Brigade beberapa kali. Namun, Ise-kun juga hebat karena menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang bertarung melawan Sairaorg tanpa kehilangan hasrat bertarungnya. Seringkali terjadi kasus dimana lawan Sairaorg kehilangan hasrat bertarung mereka sama sekali. Mendapati kekuatan Iblis berharga mereka tak berguna menghadapinya, para Iblis penuh kebanggaan ini menerima pukulan berat pada kepercayaan diri mereka saat dikalahkan hanya dengan tubuh fisik. para Iblis Kelas Tinggi memiliki harga diri tinggi, namun akan sulit untuk pulih kembali setelah dihadapkan pada kekalahan."

"Aku...hanya tak ingin kalah lagi. Aku tak mau kalah dalam Rating Game lagi. Aku belum pernah menang dalam pertandingan resmi."

Pertandingan Diodora tidak dihitung. Aku memang menghabisinya sampai hancur luluh, tapi itu bukan pertandingan resmi. Pertandingan Raiser, pertandingan Sona Kaichou, aku kalah dalam keduanya.

"Jadi, lain kali, aku pasti—"

Menghadapi keluarga Bael, aku pasti akan bertahan sampai akhir dan meraih kemenangan.

Sairaorg-san, aku akan mengalahkan dan melampauimu.

Tolong tunggulah dengan sabar sampai aku bisa mengejarmu.

Aku menelan penyesalanku dan memperbarui keyakinanku.

"Ise-Oniisama. Saat Rias-Oneesama lulus dari SMA, apa kamu masih akan memanggilnya 'Buchou'?"

Tepat saat aku hendak pulang ke rumah, si kecil Mirikyasu-sama memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

...Itu...yah, kalau Buchou sudah lulus...

Bagaimana aku harus memanggil Buchou pada saat itu? kalau dipikir pikir, kedua Onee-sama di tahun ketiga mereka akan meninggalkan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tak lama lagi. kalau memang begitu, maka akan ada Buchou baru dalam klub.

...Itu artinya, aku takkan lagi bisa memanggil Buchou 'Buchou' lagi...

Bagaimana aku harus memanggil Buchou pada saat itu? Rias-Onee-sama? Atau 'Tuan' yang paling pantas?

...Namun, ada satu nama yang paling ingin aku gunakan.

- Rias.

Karena dia adalah keluarga yang tinggal bersamaku, karena dialah orang yang paling kusayangi. Meski hanya sekali, aku ingin memanggilnya seperti itu.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Hari piknik sekolah.

Dari kemarin malam aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena kegirangan. Saat Buchou mengetahuinya, aku akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak dalam pelukan lembutnya.

Sebenarnya mengubur wajahku dalam payudaranya sudah cukup bagiku untuk melupakan sementara piknik sekolah dan tidur nyenyak, namun karena rasa girang ekstrim, aku tak bisa tidur untuk beberapa saat! Namun, bantal payudara Buchou memang yang terbaik!

Setelah ini dan itu, adegan kami berubah ke area tunggu di stasiun kereta peluru Tokyo. Kelompok telah berkumpul di sudut area tunggu, sambil menyapa satu sama lain.

Dari orang orang yang masih berada disini, hanya Buchou yang datang untuk melepas kami. Meski Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper ingin datang, kelas satu dan tiga masih ada pelajaran di sekolah. Karena sekolah mereka tak boleh terganggu, hanya Buchou yang datang ke stasiun. Ngomong ngomong, soal persiapan untuk festival sekolah, siswa kelas satu dan tiga tak punya pilihan selain menutupi bagian kami para siswa kelas dua. Sedangkan apa yang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib rencanakan untuk festival, itu rahasia.

"Ini, ini tanda masuk untuk masing masing dari kalian."

Saat kami para siswa kelas dua hendak pergi, Buchou menyerahkan kami sesuatu seperti kartu. Semua orang mengambil satu dan mengkonfirmasi.

"Ini kan legendaris...?"

Kiba bertanya dan Buchou mengangguk.

"Ya, ini diperlukan bagi para Iblis yang ingin mengunjungi Kyoto, anggap saja 'masuk bebas bus'"

Karena kebanyakan panorama Kyoto adalah kuil, atau dengan kata lain, Kyoto penuh dengan situs yang sangat pekat dengan kekuatan spiritual, ini normalnya akan menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan bagi Iblis. Apalagi, Kuil dan Pura normalnya tabu bagi Iblis. Namun, Iblis bisa bergerak bebas memakai tanda masuk ini yang diedarkan oleh eksistensi (seperti Onmyouji dan Youkai) dari pos Kyoto yang menjadi penguasa disana. Tentu saja, alasan yang valid diperlukan sebelumnya.

"Kami memakai tanda masuk yang sama tahun lalu. Selama ada alasan resmi, mereka akan mengedarkan tanda masuk bahkan bagi Iblis. Budak Gremory, Budak Sitri, dan para pembawa pesan Surga, apa kalian sadar betapa beruntungnya memiliki organisasi tertentu yang menyokong kalian semua?"

Buchou berkedip dan aku langsung girang.

"Luar biasa! Panjang umur Gremory! Dengan ini kita bisa mengunjungi kuil Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, dan Ginkaku-ji!"

"Ya, simpan saja itu di saku atau rok seragam kalian dan kalian akan bisa mengunjungi panorama panorama terkenal itu.—Nikmatilah tamasya kalian disana."

" " " " " " Ya! " " " " " "

Setelah merespon, kami segera menaruh kartu ke dalam saku kami. Dengan itu, semua sudah OK sekarang.

Ponsel Asia kemudian berbunyi.

"Hallo. Kiryuu-san? Ya. Xenovia-san dan Irina-san bersama denganku."

Sepertinya Kiryuu yang memanggil. Asia membungkuk pada Buchou setelah menerima panggilan.

"Kalau begitu, Rias-Oneesama. Kami berangkat dulu!"

"Kami berangkat!"

"Kami berangkat sekarang!"

"Ya, hati hati."

Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina mengucap perpisahan dengan Buchou, dan berbalik untuk pergi. Apa mereka membuat konfirmasi akhir? Aku sepertinya sudah mengepak sapu tangan, tisu, dan pakaian dalam dengan baik, tapi biar aku cek yang lainnya nanti.

"Kalau begitu ini sudah waktunya aku pergi. Nanti akan kubawakan suvenir."

Kiba juga membungkuk, dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya tengah berkumpul.

Meninggalkan hanya aku dan Buchou. Buchou mulai membetulkan kerah bajuku.

"Kerahmu. Perhatikan penampilanmu baik baik. Bahkan di Kyoto, jangan lupa kalau kamu adalah siswa Akademi Kuou."

"Ya, ya!"

Setelah membetulkan keras bajuku, Buchou menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahuku.

"Buchou?"

"...Meskipun aku mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku sama dengan Akeno. Aku akan kesepian di hari hari kepergianmu. Namun biarpun seperti ini aku sudah meningkat sedikit? Di semester pertama aku tak bisa bertahan tanpa kamu di sisiku, namun sekarang aku setidaknya bisa menahan tak menemuimu untuk waktu singkat."

Buchou...karena rasa perhatianku padaku terlalu berlebihan sepanjang waktu, itukah kenapa dia merasa sedih karena berpisah dariku?

Dan akhir akhir ini, dia benar benar memperlakukanku layaknya keluarga sungguhan. Belakangan ini ekspresi langka dan tindakan tertentu sudah mulai muncul secara alami darinya.

Aku memegang tangan Buchou dan tersenyum.

"Itu sedikit berlebih lebihan. Biarpun aku tak ada, kan masih ada Koneko-chan dan Gasper."

"Aku tahu. Tapi...kamu masih belum memahami daya tarikmu sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu, bagian itu jugalah yang kusukai darimu."

Dengan Buchou tersenyum pahit, dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku – dan bibir kami saling bertemu.

"—"

...Kemampuanku untuk berpikir tersita dalam sekejap, wajahku menjadi merah, dan aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku!

Karena! Karena...! Ini ciuman yang tiba tiba!

"Bu-Bu-Buchou!"

Buchou tersenyum manis pada kondisi terkejutku dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ini ciuman perpisahan. Kenapa kamu panik? Ini bahkan bukan kali pertama kita berciuman. Anggap saja begini, biarpun kamu yang menciumku lebih dulu, aku tak keberatan dengan itu."

"Tapi, tapi biarpun kamu mengatakan itu...! Tetap saja, itu mengejutkan!"

Mendengar responku, Buchou menampakkan senyum penyesalan dan berkata.

"Aku sudah puas dengan ini. Biarpun kamu berada di Kyoto, aku akan bisa menahan rasa kesepian ini. Hati hati, Ise."

"Paham! Aku pergi dulu!"

Ciuman Buchou! Itulah yang terbaik! Ah, aku begitu dimanja olehnya...

Ini terasa seperti tanda tanda firasat baik! Piknik ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!

Lalu, kami memulai piknik sekolah kami!


	36. Chapter 36

Life 2 : Tiba di Kyoto[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Saat ini sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kereta peluru telah meninggalkan stasiun Tokyo.

"Bagiku, ini sebenarnya kali pertama aku menaiki kereta peluru."

Wajah Matsuda penuh oleh gembira usai duduk di kursi di depan, sambil berbicara dengan ceria.

Aku masih punya ingatan tentang kali pertama aku menaiki kereta peluru. Namun, itu waktu aku masih kecil sekali saat aku belum tahu apa apa, jadi tak ada terlalu banyak kenangan...

Aku tengah duduk di barisan kursi terakhir, sendirian. Kursi di belakangku kosong, dimana Matsuda dan Motohama berada di depan. Berseberangan lorong ini adalah kursi Xenovia dan Irina.

Pemandangan diluar jendela berubah dengan cepat karena kecepatan tinggi kereta. Disana, Xenovia dan Irina tengah mengobrol dengan sukaria sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Meski kereta peluru terasa sangat menyegarkan bagiku, itu tak memberiku kesan sedalam kereta yang Dunia Bawah miliki. Bagaimana bilangnya ya, mungkin karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri proses perpindahan ke dunia lain, yang memberiku perasaan seolah memasuki dimensi berbeda.

Xenovia menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi kosong. Kata kata pertamanya adalah:

"Ise, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Xenovia?"

"Kali ini, aku tak membawa Durandal – aku tak bersenjata."

Oh oh. Dia tiba tiba mengakui hal yang luar biasa. Apa itu memang benar?

"Kamu tak membawa Durandal, kenapa?"

"Ya, karena para Alchemist dari Gereja Orthodox. Mereka menemukan teknik untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal. Sehingga, Durandal dikirim pada mereka melalui saluran milik Surga."

Gereja Orthodox adalah golongan utama lain di dalam Gereja, namun mereka tak membantu banyak dalam hal pemulihan Excalibur...

Xenovia tertawa dengan ironis.

"Bahkan Gereja Orthodox datang mengulurkan bantuan. Sepertinya itu karena pengaruh Seraphim dibawah kepemimpinan Michael. Namun, ini masih tetap kesempatan langka kalau para Alchemist itu serius untuk menempa ulang Pedang."

Karena aliansi saat ini, sepertinya konflik diantara golongan Kristen juga sudah berkurang.

Xenovia melanjutkan.

"Untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal tanpa melenyapkan kekuatannya sebagai Pedang Suci. ini benar benar sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Namun, cukup memalukan bagiku yang tak mampu mengendalikannya dengan baik meski menjadi pemilik Durandal...mana bisa aku menyebut diriku [Kuda]? Apa aku lebih baik mati...? Oh Tuhan..."

Ah, mulai menyalahkan diri lagi. Astaga, melakukan ini semudah itu.

"Aku paham. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, pinjam saja Ascalon dariku."

"Ya, sangat kuhargai itu. selalu meminjamkan pedang ini."

"Tak masalah. Meski terkadang aku memerlukannya, tapi mempertimbangkan situasi saat ini, akan lebih efisien untuk meminjamkannya padamu."

"Tapi kalau begitu, Ise juga harus berlatih dalam teknik pedang. Jangan sia siakan harta karunmu."

"Sudah kok. Saat Kiba menjadi partner latihanmu, keahlian pedangmu pasti akan meningkat."

"Ya."

Menyelesaikan percakapan, Xenovia kembali ke kursinya semula.

Setelah itu aku melihat keluar untuk sejenak, namun kemudian aku mendengar suara bernada tinggi yang datang dari depan. Aku melihat ke depan – ternyata itu Kiba yang datang dari gerbong kereta di depan kami. Sekali dia melihatku, dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Eh...? M-Mau menyambangi Hyodou?"

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu...Kiba-kun akan memasuki wilayah mesum itu..."

"HyodouxKIba pasti menjadi kebenaran tak terbantahkan!"

Para gadis mulai berduka cita! Apa tempatku ini area karantina!? Brengsek! Apakah salah untuk memiliki teman ganteng!?

Meski aku pernah membenci Kiba karena ketidakadilan perlakuan yang kami dapat, dia adalah teman pentingku saat ini. Alasan untuk membencinya sekarang...tentu saja masih ada! Pria pria tampan adalah eksistensi tak termaafkan!

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Ketika aku tengah sibuk sendiri dalam pikiranku, Kiba sudah menduduki bangku kosong di sampingku.

"...Ada apa?"

Aku menyandarkan wajahku di bingkai jendela, dan bertanya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Aku ingin tahu rencana perjalananmu sekali kamu sampai disana. Sehingga ada rencana kalau kalau ada situasi darurat."

"Ah-, betapapun juga kita ada di kelas berbeda. Dimana kamu berniat pergi besok?"

"Memulai tur kami dari Sanjuusangen-dou, kalau kamu?"

"Dari Kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Dan kemudian Ginkaku-jin dan Kinkaku-jin. Meski ketiga tempat ini berjauhan satu sama lain, namun kalau kita lebih berusaha menyelesaikan tempat tempat paling terkenal dalam dua hari pertama, maka kita akan lebih mudah di hari ketiga dan melanjutkan dari Tenryuu-ji."

"Tenryuu-ji? Kelas kami juga berniat pergi kesana di hari ketiga. Kita kemungkinan bisa bertemu di jembatan Togetsu. Bagaimana dengan hari terakhir?"

"Sekedar mengakhirinya dengan berjalan jalan dengan santai disekitar stasiun Kyoto dan membeli suvenir. Ngomong ngomong, Irina menyebutkan tentang ingin mengunjungi Menara Kyoto."

Jadwal untuk masing masing kelas telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya dan diserahkan pada para Guru. Para siswa bahkan diminta membuat panduan bepergian untuk digunakan kelas mereka sendiri.

Setelah bertukar rincian tentang rencana tamasya kami, kami mengubah topik.

"Ise-kun apa kamu mengikuti aktivitas dengan sejumlah Maou-sama?"

"Ah ah, itu adalah aktivitas yang sama sekali mengubah pandanganku tentang Dunia Bawah."

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku dan Buchou berpartisipasi dalam ritual keluarga Gremory misterius. Pada perjamuan di malam itu, orang tua Buchou sangat senang dan menghujaniku dengan pujian.

Di perjamuan itu juga ada hal hal seperti spanduk yang menyatakan "Selamat Nyonya Muda, Tuan Muda!"

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak aku pahami tengah berjalan di belakang punggungku. Tapi terserahlah, itu mungkin tidak buruk jadi aku tak akan terlalu kepikiran dengan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, setelah ritual selesai, aku bahkan menerima saran spesial pribadi dari Beelzebub-sama."

Aku mengubah topik dan berkata pada Kiba.

"Saran spesial?"

"Ya, tentang kecocokan diantara karakteristik [Pion] dan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Sejauh ini saat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, aku jadi tak mampu melepaskan potensial [Ratu] secara penuh."

Saran spesial Beelzebub-sama adalah berikut : meski promosi ke [Ratu] meningkatkan kekuatan secara keseluruhan, kombinasi dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei melebihi batasku saat ini. Karena itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan aliran kekuatan Naga dengan benar.

Secara keseluruhan yang kudapatkan adalah : karena tiba tiba ada hal hal yang menyertainya, itu membuatku tak mampu menyetel distribusi dan aliran kekuatanku dengan benar. Sairaorg-san juga sepertinya memahami situasiku setelah pertarungan singkat kami.

Itu memang benar. Meski [Ratu] akan meningkatkan kekuatan secara pesat, meningkatkan kecepatan dan memperkuat Dragon Shoot, namun ini bukan berarti mereka secara otomatis bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah.

Jangankan [Benteng], aku bahkan belum menguasai kekuatan [Peluncur] dan [Kuda]. Bahkan ketika kecepatan dan kekuatan Iblisku meningkat, aku sering bergantung pada menyerang secara langsung dari depan pada momen kritis, dan ini terkadang berdampak pada hasil yang tragis.

Bicara soal [Pion], karakteristik terhebatnya adalah [Promotion], sehingga meningkatkan level adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan.

"—Dia berkata padaku : Kuasailah [Benteng] dan [Kuda] lebih dulu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei secara optimal. Cara terbaik untuk menguasai aliran kekuatan adalah memfokuskan penerapan kekuatan Sekiryuutei pada area kekuatan dan kecepatan."

"Begitukah, jadi karena itu kamu memakai [Benteng] saat melawan Sairaorg-san?"

"Ah ya, dibandingkan [Ratu], itu lebih mudah dikendalikan. Aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan transmisi kekuatan pada serangan dan pertahanan.—Kupikir pertama tama aku akan berfokus pada tiap tiap ciri evil piece, dan menerapkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei secara fleksibel."

Mendengar itu, Kiba tertawa.

"Sampai tiba tiba mengetes ide itu dan berlatih tanding dengan Sairaorg-san benar benar sesuai gayamu. Ise-kun akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. kamu benar benar berusaha keras dalam menjelajahi kekuatanmu."

"Biarpun aku memiliki kekuatan besar, kalau aku tak bisa mengendalikannya secara bebas, aku takkan bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg-san atau Vali. Jadi, setelah menyaksikan duel antara aku dan Sairaorg-san, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jujur saja, seorang Iblis dari generasi Buchou yang bisa bertarung sebanding denganmu dengan kontes kekuatan murni, dan bisa mendominasi secara telak, dia benar benar ancaman nyata. Dan hanya dengan tubuh fisiknya. Diantara para Iblis muda, bukan, semua Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Sairaorg-san pasti adalah satu satunya yang bisa menghancurkan armor Ise-kun tanpa senjata. Faktanya, pertahananku tak ubahnya kertas baginya. Lebih jauh lagi, kecepatannya sangat hebat dan dia jelas jelas tak memakai seluruh kekuatannya. Bukan hanya aku, namun semua budak yang lain akan terluka secara kritis kalau sampai menerima serangan langsung darinya."

Cowok ini menyampaikan opininya dengan blak blakan seperti biasanya. Karena itu aku sangat mempercayainya.

"Setelah kita kembali dari piknik, mari mulai latihan kita untuk melawan Sairaorg-san sekali lagi."

"Ya. Ngomong ngomong, bisakah kamu memberitahuku kapan kamu akan membeli suvenir?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kupikir tak ada artinya mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang kamu beli."

"Ah aku paham. Kalau begitu, kita harus tetap berhubungan di hari terakhir."

Setelah membuat kesepakatan itu, Kiba bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali ke gerbong kereta dimana kelasnya berada.

Percakapan dengan Xenovia dan Kiba telah berakhir. Asia dan kelompoknya tengah mengobrol dengan senang.

Kedua idiot Matsuda dan Motohama tengah "...zzzz..." dan tertidur pulas.

Aku merentangkan punggungku dan menutup mataku.

...Masih ada sejumlah waktu sampai kita tiba di Kyoto. Aku memutuskan menyelam ke lubuk Sacred Gear. Aku sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali sebelumnya. Setelah pekerjaan Iblis selesai, saat sedang mandi, juga sebelum tidur setiap malam. Plus di akhir pekan.

Masing masing waktu, hanya ada satu tujuan – untuk berbicara dengan para senior Sekiryuutei masa lalu.

Menutup mataku, mempercayakan kesadaranku pada Ddraig, aku menyelam ke dalam lubuk Sacred Gear.

...

...Meninggalkan kegelapan, aku tiba di ruang putih. Ruang putih yang luas dan murni.

Di atas beragam kursi dan meja bundar, para Sekiryuutei masa lalu tengah duduk dengan meninggikan kepala mereka dengan ekspresi wajah blank.

"Salam semuanya, ini aku lagi."

Biarpun aku mencoba membuat percakapan memakai cara ceria seperti ini, mereka tetap tak mau merespon.

Meski ada senior muda dengan usia dan bentuk tubuh sama denganku...namun dia juga tak memberi respon.

Dari atas aku mendengar suara Ddraig.

[Diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu, dia yang paling mendekati usiamu saat ini. Jenius sejati yang membangkitkan Juggernaut Drive sangat awal.—Namun, dia mabuk oleh kekuatan dan dengan ceroboh terbunuh oleh pengguna Longinus yang lain.]

"Bukan Hakuryuukou?"

[Saat mabuk kekuatan, mereka akan mengamuk biarpun lawannya bukan Hakuryuukou. Ada juga orang orang lain seperti itu diantara para Hakuryuukou. Juggernaut bisa membuat seorang menjadi tiran untuk satu periode waktu...tapi tak peduli di era apa, Tiran takkan berkuasa lama, itu sesuatu yang tidak abadi. Inilah kebenaran.]

Nada bicara Ddraig seolah dia berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga pernah mabuk dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Tetap saja, mereka pasti memiliki hal hal yang mereka hargai."

Meski Sekiryuutei seniornya belum berkata apa apa, tapi itu pasti benar, mereka hanya dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Sama denganku...kalau aku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang berharga, aku akan mencari kekuatan. Dan itulah yang mengaktifkan Juggernaut.

"Aku seorang yang hendak bangkit, kedua Naga Langit yang telah mengambil alasan ambisi oleh Tuhan...?"

[Partner]

"Aku takkan melafalkan itu semua. Terlalu menakutkan. Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kupahami. Apanya yang Ketidakbatasan? Dan Mimpi apalah itu yang tak kuketahui. Dan apanya yang ejekan dan penghinaan."

Tepat setelah aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang beberapa kata kunci dalam pengaktifan Juggernaut Drive.

[Ketidakbatasan mengacu pada Ophis, dimana Mimpi maksudnya Great Red. Mengejek Ophis dan menghinakan Great Red yang juga merupakan Naga Merah. Itu adalah misteri yang muncul bersama lafal itu. Apa mungkin kata kata itu berasal dari Tuhan sendiri?]

-! Suara ketiga!? Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk mendapati wanita muda tengah berdiri dengan rambut panjang pirang bergelombang dengan tubuh ramping dan jangkung. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun di sekujur tubuhnya dengan belahan tinggi!

...Ekspresi wajahnya! Dia berbeda dari para Sekiryuutei masa lalu lain! Penuh senyum, dia memandangku.

[Elsha?]

[Ya, Ddraig. Lama tak jumpa]

Wanita itu menyapa secara ramah.

[Partner, ini adalah Elsha, terkemuka diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu. Dari semua pemilik wanita, dialah yang paling kuat.]

Sekiryuutei wanita terkuat! Kalau dipikir pikir, aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya! Dari mana dia datang?

[Wajahmu penuh pertanyaan, terhadapku? Diantara semua memori tersisa hanya ada dua perkecualian. Aku adalah salah satunya. Yah, bahkan di dalam Sacred Gear aku tersembunyi sangat dalam, jadi aku biasanya tak terlalu sering datang kemari]

[...Kupikir kau dan Belzard takkan pernah muncul keluar lagi.]

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ddraig. Karena Belzard dan aku selalu dengan sunyi mendukung kalian dari lubuk terdalam. Toh kita kan pernah menjadi partner. Yang jelas, dia akan segera kehilangan kesadarannya...]

Wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kesepian.

[Belzard sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan Sekiryuutei masa kini, jadi aku datang]

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa itu Belzard?"

[Dia berperingkat tinggi sama halnya Elsha. Belzard adalah Sekiryuutei pria terkuat. Seorang yang paling kuat, dia bahkan mengalahkan Hakuryuukou dua kali]

"Dua kali! Itu hebat sekali!"

Hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Sampai terjadi dua kali dalam satu kehidupan.

Elsha-san berbicara lagi.

[Yang jelas, aku ingin kau memiliki ini]

Yang dia keluarkan adalah – kotak dengan lubang kunci.

[Kau sudah menerima 'kunci' dari Beelzebub masa kini, kan?]

"Eh eh?"

Smack...tiba tiba dengan kilatan cahaya, kunci kecil muncul di tanganku. Tanpa melibatkan kehendak sadarku, kunci itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Apakah ini 'kunci' yang diterima dari Beelzebub-sama?

Elsha-san juga tersenyum dan berkata.

[Yang disebut dengan 'kunci' tidaklah harfiah. Kotak dan kunci ini hanyalah kiasan untuk membuat hal hal lebih mudah dimengerti. Yang terdapat dalam kotak ini adalah kemungkinan tersembunyi dari Sekiryuutei. Sebenarnya, ini sesuatu yang tak bisa dibuka atau dihadapi secara sembrono. Namun, Belzard berkata 'Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya'. Tentu saja, karena ini kau yang telah menerima Evil Piece, itulah mengapa kami merasa kau pasti bisa melakukannya]

Tiba tiba, Elsha-san mulai tertawa 'Ufufufufu'.

[Oppai Dragon! Chichiryuutei! Aku menyaksikannya bersama Belzard. Setelah datang ke tempat ini, itulah kali pertama dia dan aku bisa tertawa sampai sepenuh hati kami]

Elsha-san tertawa sampai lepas kendali...sungguh memalukan! Seniorku melihat semuanya!

[Jangan malu malu. Dan Ddraig tolong jangan depresi. Cerialah sedikit. Belum pernah ada Sekiryuutei semenyenangkan ini – bisa lepas dari pengaruh Juggernaut Drive, lagu Oppai Dragon benar benar membuat Belzard dan aku senang. Karena entah itu Belzard atau aku, tak ada dari kami yang menjumpai akhir yang baik...]

Elsha-san menyerahkan kotak itu padaku.

[Jadi dia dan aku, kami memutuskan untuk percaya padamu]

Aku mengambil kotak dan memasukkan 'kunci' ke dalam lubang kunci...ternyata pas. Itu pasti dibuat supaya cocok.

[Kau dan Hakuryuukou masa kini adalah eksistensi unik. Bukan hanya berkompetisi diantara kalian berdua, namun masing masing dari kalian memiliki target kalian sendiri. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, itu membuat kami semua terlihat tolol – tolong bukalah. Tapi ingatlah untuk bertanggung jawab dan tak menyerah di tengah jalan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya sepenuh hati]

Mendengar kata kata Elsha-san, aku memutar kunci – dengan suara 'klik' kotak pun terbuka.

- Dalam sekejap itu, aku terselimuti dalam cahaya menyilaukan—

...Membuka mataku, aku berada di kereta peluru sekali lagi.

...Apa itu mimpi? Ddraig?

[Tidak, kau menerima kotak dari Elsha, dan membukanya]

...Apa iya? Lalu apa yang ada di dalam kotak?

[Entahlah]

Hei hei hei! Hmm! Aku tak merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhku.

Bagaimana dengan Sacred Gear?

[Juga tak ada perubahan...Namun, aku menyadari sesuatu terbang dari kotak...]

...Apaaaaaa!?

Aku dengan panik mencari ke sekeliling – namun tak menemukan apa apa!

Apa apaan! Apa peluangku kabur begitu saja!? Kalau lenyap begitu saja maka ini bukan gurauan lagi! bukan hanya aku sudah menggagalkan Elsha-san, tapi aku akan malu untuk menghadap Azazel-sensei dan Beelzebub-sama lagi! ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk menerima bantuan!

[Jangan cemas. Itu sesuatu yang merupakan milikmu, jadi pasti akan kembali padamu lagi. Takdirmu berada di tanganmu]

Biarpun kau mengatakan itu...

"Mmm, oh, oh, oh! Oppai!"

"Oooah! Matsuda! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Ini dadaku! Apanya yang menyenangkan dari dada laki laki!"

...Duduk di depanku, Matsuda dan Motohama tengah bergulat satu sama lain. Astaga! Siapa yang mau bersentuh sentuhan dengan para idiot itu! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

"Ha! Apa yang sudah kulakukan...hasrat memeluk payudara untuk tiba tiba...dan kemudian..."

"Matsuda, apa rasa lapar payudaramu sudah mencapai level itu...Oke, malam ini kita akan selenggarakan festival DVD ecchi di kamar hotel! Semua perlengkapan sudah ada dalam koperku!"

"Yang benar!?"

Aku mendengarnya dan menguping mereka dengan tertarik! Sungguh hal hebat! Kita bisa menikmati DVD super echhi di hotel!

"Oh oh, Ise! Benar juga! Oke! Mari kita saksikan judul yang kubeli secara spesial untuk piknik ini: 'Pemandangan Payudara Meletup Menakjubkan : Kinkaku-ji' dan 'Rasa Payudara Raksasa Berdaging : Ginkaku-ji'."

"Oh oh!"

Matsuda dan aku bersorak sorai oleh pengumuman Motohama! Baguslah, kalau konten dari kotak itu akan kembali cepat atau lambat, maka lebih baik menikmati payudara lebih dulu!

"Mati sana trio ecchi!" "Menjijikkan di atas kereta!" Suara suara para gadis di kelasku? Abaikan saja mereka semua.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Di atas kereta peluru, tepat setelah aku selesai menghabiskan nasi rumput laut yang dipersiapkan khusus oleh Asia.

"Kita hampir sampai di Kyoto."

Pengumuman terdengar. Oh oh! Kita hampir sampai! Usai kereta peluru berhenti di stasiun, kami mengambil barang barang kami dan turun.

"Ini Kyoto!"

Langkah pertamaku di ibukota kuno yang sudah kutunggu tunggu! Saat mata kami terpaku pada pemandangan stasiun kereta yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya, Kiryuu mengarahkan kami ke checkpoin tiket.

Atap stasiun Kyoto ditutupi oleh atrium besar! Di dalam stasiun terdapat banyak escalator otomatis! Ini benar benar stasiun yang besar sekali! Sama sekali tak kalah dengan Tokyo! Sebagai tujuan pariwisata utama, sudah wajar kalau ibukota kuno ini akan membangun stasiun dengan skala besar. Disini ramai sekali, dan penuh sesak.

"Lihat, Asia! Itu I_tan!"[1]

"Ya, ya! Xenovia! Itu I_tan!"

Wajah Asia dan Xenovia nampak heboh sekali. Menunjuk jari mereka kemana mana, dan berkomentar pada setiap pemandangan. Mereka benar benar senang.

"Aku jadi ingin membangun stasiun kereta spektakuler seperti ini di Surga juga!"

Irina, di sisi lain, tengah menghibur dirinya di arah yang lain.

"Poin pertemuan kita adalah lobi lantai pertama di hotel. Hei cowok cowok, serta Asia dan Xenovia kalian berdua, dan Irina yang sedang melamun soal stasiun. Kalau kita tak bergegas kesana secepat mungkin, kita takkan punya waktu bebas di siang hari."

Mengambil peran koordinator, Kiryuu meneriaki kami trio cowok serta kelompok Asia.

Usai berkumpul bersama, Kiryuu mengeluarkan panduan bepergian, dan mengkonfirmasi lokasi.

"Hmm, hotel ada di dekat stasiun...barusan kita keluar dari checkpoin barat...berjalan ke arah terminal bus, dan kemudian belok kanan..."

"Ayolah, kita pergi keluar dulu. Berkutat lama lama di stasiun kereta takkan membawa kita kemana mana."

Usai Matsuda menyelesaikan kata katanya, kacamata Kiryuu berkilau dengan cahaya menakutkan.

"Matsuda, kesasar di lingkungan baru itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Salah kesimpulan satu orang bisa berdampak pada banyak korban jiwa."

"Apa ini medan perang?"

"Tidak, Matsuda. Opini Kiryuu benar. Kerja tim itu penting. Kita akan biarkan Kiryuu yang memimpin dari sini. Siapa yang tahu kalau Kyoto mulai mengarahkan taringnya pada kita?"

Matsuda hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kikuk dan berkata 'Aku paham...' menanggapi peringatan pembujuk Xenovia.

"Ah! Mesum!"

Teriakan seorang wanita tengah terdengar di stasiun!

"Oppai..."

Seorang lelaki tengah membuat gerakan meremas dengan ganas, namun akhirnya diringkus oleh para pejalan kaki laki laki lain.

"Kyoto ternyata tidak sepenuhnya damai."

Ujar Motohama. Itu memang benar. Orang mesum ada dimana mana kemanapun kalian pergi.

"Ok, paham! Ayo pergi!"

Dibawah kepemimpinan Kiryuu, kami meninggalkan stasiun dan bergerak menuju ibukota kuno.

"Ah, itu Menara Kyoto!"

Mendengar teriakan Matsuda, semua orang melihat ke arah itu. Oh oh! Secara langsung di depan stasiun adalah menara! Jadi itu Menara Kyoto! Kami semua berencana menaiki menara di hari terakhir. Si Matsuda itu, segera mulai mengeluarkan kameranya untuk mengambil foto foto.

...Ternyata jarak hotel hanya beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Juga mudah untuk ditemukan dengan mengikuti para siswa lain yang mengenakan seragam musim dingin seperti kami.

Berjarak beberapa menit dari stasiun adalah hotel super megah. Namanya adalah "Hotel Sirzechs Kyoto"!

...sepertinya nama Maou-sama kita sangat berpengaruh bahkan di ibukota kuno.

Untuk tambahan, di dekatnya juga terdapat "Hotel Kyoto Serafall" yang sedang dibangun. Apa kalian berdua mencoba mengklaim semua real estate disekitar stasiun Kyoto, Maou-sama!

Hotel itu ternyata dijalankan dari balik layar oleh keluarga Gremory. Karena itulah, kami bisa membooking hotel dengan harga sangat murah.

Setelah menunjukkan kartu pelajar kami pada resepsionis di pintu masuk, kami diberi penjelasan terperinci di lobi. Matsuda, Motohama, dan Kiryuu sangat terkejut melihat dekor mewah dari hotel ini.

"Hebat...tak apa apakah untuk seluruh siswa kelas dua menginap di hotel seperti ini...?"

Matsuda menampakkan ekspresi sangat tercengang, namun ini bukan tempat biasa. Kekuasaan dan pengaruh keluarga Gremory sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan.

Di sisi lain, Xenovia nampak lebih kalem.

"Ya, memang hebat, namun dibandingkan rumah Buchou, ini masih tak ada apa apanya."

Itu memang benar. Yang satu itu lebih seperti istana sungguhan. Alasan kenapa aku tak kaget oleh kemewahan hotel lantaran aku pernah sudah mengalami rumah Buchou. Iblis Kelas Tinggi, mereka benar benar diluar dugaan.

Berjalan sedikit masuk dari area tunggu, kami melihat pintu masuk menuju lobi. Di lobi yang luas dan besar itu, banyak siswa Akademi Kuou telah berkumpul.

Setelah waktu pertemuan tiba, tiap tiap kelas mulai mengambil posisi berkelompok dan mengkonfirmasi nomor mereka.

Semua orang duduk di lantai lobi sambil mendengarkan pengumuman dari Guru.

Namun, Azazel-sensei dan Rossweisse-san nampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu diantara mereka sendiri...

Ah, akhirnya giliran Rossweisse-san, dan dia berdiri di depan para siswa, kali ini apa yang akan dia beritahukan pada kami?

"Ada toko 100 yen di pusat perbelanjaan bawah tanah di Kyoto. Kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu, tolong pergilah kesana. Kalian harus hati hati membelanjakan uang saku kalian. Kalau kalian mulai jadi pemboros di tahun kedua kalian, kalian akan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa sia sia. Uanglah yang membuat dunia bergerak. Kalau kalian membeli apa saja yang kalian inginkan, kalian akan kehabisan uang dengan cepat. Karena itu, puaskanlah di toko 100 yen – Toko 100 yen adalah harta karun Jepang."

Toko 100 yen!? Sungguh pidato penuh antusias! Dan dia sudah menginvestigasi lokasi semua Toko 100 yen!?

Rossweisse-san, biarpun kamu sudah memenuhi semua keperluan pokokmu dengan toko 100 yen, kamu tak perlu terlalu obsesi begitu! Sepertinya Toko 100 yen memiliki banyak kualitas yang mantan Valkyrie ini cintai. Jujur saja, di toko itu harganya memang murah.

Ah, Azazel-sensei nampak kikuk. Percakapan dengan Rossweisse-san pasti membuatnya gerah...

Usai Rossweisse-san dengan lantang mengakhiri pidatonya, Guru yang lain datang dan membuat klarifikasi akhir.

Mulai dari hari pertama, Rossweisse-san sangat populer diantara para siswa. Bukan hanya karena dia wanita cantik dengan sikap serius, namun dia juga memiliki sikap kikuk yang mempesona. Baik siswa laki laki dan perempuan menyayanginya dan memanggilnya "Rossweisse-chan".

"—Tolong perhatikan poin poin di atas. Setelah meletakkan barang barang kalian di kamar, aktivitas bebas sampai jam 5 sore, tapi tolong jangan berkeliaran terlalu jauh. Lebih baik tetap di wilayah sekitar stasiun kereta Kyoto. Tolong kembalilah ke kamar kalian sebelum jam 5:30."

Itulah pengumuman akhir.

"Ya."

Seluruh siswa kelas dua membalas. Dan sehingga selesailah pengumuman di lobi, serta sejumlah pengingat tentang hotel dan aktivitas siang hari.

Semua orang mengambil barang barang mereka dan menerima kunci dari pegawai di pintu masuk lobi.

Kamarnya adalah kamar tidur dua ranjang bergaya barat. Karena aku yang tersisa paling akhir, aku mendapat kamar untuk diriku sendiri! Itu akan sangat bagus! Be-begini, bahkan saat berpiknik, remaja adalah waktu yang rapuh bagi laki laki dan wanita dan setiap hari, 'sesuatu' tertentu akan terakumulasi...saat aku memikirkan itu, akhirnya giliranku untuk menerima kunci.

"Ise, ini untukmu."

Matsuda dan yang lain sudah mendapat kunci mereka...tapi aku adalah satu satunya yang menerimanya dari Azazel-sensei.

Azazel-sensei dengan tenang tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres namun aku segera menemukan jawabannya.

Kamar yang digunakan seluruh siswa Akademi Kuou untuk menginap adalah kamar tidur gaya barat untuk dua orang, dengan dua ranjang besar dan pemandangan menakjubkan dari stasiun Kyoto dari jendela.

"Hebat!"

"Aku sekali lagi sangat bersyukur bisa masuk ke Akademi Kuou!"

Matsuda berteriak girang, dimana Motohama tersentuh dengan khidmat.

Kamar ini miliknya Matsuda dan Motohama. Berarti, seperti apa kamar yang tersisa untukku...hanya kamarku yang berada di lantai berbeda...aku mulai mendapat firasat buruk...

Dua lantai di atas lantai siswa laki laki, di sudut terdapat kamar yang jelas jelas berbeda dari yang lain, dengan pintu geser ala Jepang.

-Membukanya...

"...Ini kamarku..."

Aku dibawa ke sebuah kamar yang ukurannya sekitar delapan lantai tatami. Aku berkedip kedip. Televisi kuno serta meja bundar. Bukankah ini standar minimum! Dan kenapa semuanya nampak tua dan usang!?

"Ah! Hahahaha! Apa ini sungguhan! Hanya kamar ini yang bergaya Jepang! Dan kelihatannya hanya seukuran delapan lantai tatami!? Ah, cocok sekali untuk Ise!"

"Tanpa ranjang, hanya tikar. Dan hanya satu set. Apa ini semua...tanda tanda alokasi sumber daya dalam budget piknik?"

Matsuda meledak dalam tawa, dimana Motohama mencoba tak tertawa sambil menganalisa dengan tenang.

Sialan! Kenapa harus aku!

Apa karena itu? karena aku merasa hotel ini tak semewah rumah Buchou, jadinya aku dihukum?

Toilet dan kamar mandi...setidaknya masih ada. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada apa apanya dibanding kamar tidur bergaya barat mewah itu.

Air mata berkumpul di mataku. Pada saat ini, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ise-kun, kamu sudah datang kemari?"

Itu Rossweisse-san, dan mengenakan seragam olahraga. Dia sudah ganti baju, huh?

Aku mendekati Rossweisse-san dan berbisik.

(Rossweisse-san! Kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat kamar seperti ini...)

(Tolong tahanlah, kamar ini dipersiapkan oleh Rias-san supaya lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mengadakan diskusi)

(Diskusi? Ah, soal hal hal yang berkaitan dengan Iblis?)

(Ya, seperti itulah. Kalau sesuatu terjadi di Kyoto, kita pertama harus mengamankan tempat untuk mengadakan diskusi. Karena itulah kamar ini diberikan pada Ise-kun yang merupakan orang terakhir yang tersisa)

Ruangan untuk kami Iblis mengadakan pertemuan di Kyoto.

Jadi kamar ini adalah kamar Jepang terisolir yang memiliki tujuan seperti itu. tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus dijadikan kamarku...Apalagi, aku ingin menikmati kamar hotel mewah bergaya barat seperti semua siswa lainnya!

Namun, karena aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi ketika berada di Kyoto, akan lebih baik kalau kamar ini tak harus digunakan untuk tujuan seperti itu.

(Tolong tahanlah, Ise-kun)

Seolah menguliahi, Rossweisse-san menempatkan tangannya di bahuku dan berkata:

"Yang pasti, aku harus pergi bertemu dengan para Guru lainnya, jadi kamu bebas dari sekarang. Kurasa akan ada banyak masalah sepanjang aktivitas bebas siang hari...tak bagus kalau semua orang sampai terkena bahaya di Kyoto."

"Ya."

Kami bertiga menjawab dengan semangat besar.

"Sekarang, tugas pertama adalah mencari Azazel. Pria itu...menyelusup keluar setelah pengumuman di lobi selesai...karena ini, Gubernur dari Grigori..."

Rossweisse-san bergumam pada dirinya sambil meninggalkan kamar. Azazel-sensei, mulai bersembunyi secepat itu, ya. Sebelum piknik, dia sudah menantikan "Maiko![2] Pertama adalah Maiko! Selanjutnya aku harus mencicipi kuliner Kyoto!" dan merencanakan hiburan dewasa seperti itu. benar benar Sensei, dia sudah mulai bergerak!

Sialan! Aku juga ingin bisa bersenang senang dengan Maiko!

Motohama mengeluarkan peta Kyoto, dan berkata pada aku yang tak puas ini.

"Hei, Ise. Di periode siang bebas, meski tak ada dalam rencana, tapi bagaimana kalau pergi ke Fushimi Inari?"[3]

"Fushimi Inari? Ah iya, itu kan tempat dengan banyak torii[4], kan?"

Aku mengingat pemandangan yang kulihat di TV sebelumnya, torii merah yang banyak sekali.

"Tepat sekali. Hanya satu perhentian jauhnya dari stasiun Kyoto. Barusan, aku meminta izin dari Guru dan dia berkata OK."

"Eh, kalau kita sudah mendapatkan izin Guru, akan lebih baik untuk mampir juga."

Mendengar opiniku, Matsuda menyeka matanya.

"Kalau kita melewatkan peluang untuk melihat lihat pemandangan terkenal di Kyoto, nanti bukan tamasya Kyoto lagi namanya!"

"Benar, mari kita undang Asia dan yang lainnya!"

Mereka berdua dengan cepat setuju pada saranku.

" " Ya! " "

Kalau memang begitu, mari kita kunjungi Inari-sama di siang hari! Inilah permulaan sejati dari piknik Kyoto kami!

Bagian 3[sunting]

Stasiun Inari terletak satu perhentian jauhnya dari stasiun Kyoto, dan setelah turun kami bisa melihat Sandou[5] yang menuju ke Fushimi Inari.

"Hei, lihat, Asia, Irina. Toko toko ini memiliki banyak hal menarik yang dijual."

"Wa – semua rubah rubah imut ini."

"Apa aku punya cukup uang sisa untuk membeli suvenir disini?"

Baru saja tiba, trio Gereja sudah menikmati atmosfir Kyoto. Ketika Asia dan yang lain mengobrol, mereka tampak tak ada bedanya dengan gadis gadis sekolahan normal.

"Trio Cantik yang berdiri di depan pemandangan Kyoto. Mari kita jepret foto!"

Dari sisi, Matsuda mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memotret mereka.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana dengan aku?"

Kiryuu menyipitkan matanya tanda memprotes.

Melewati torii terakhir, terdapat pintu besar. Di tiap tiap sisi terdapat patung rubah yang mirip singa batu.

"...Patung Excorcisme. Normalnya mereka memiliki hawa kehadiran yang mengusir eksistensi seperti Iblis, namun berkat tanda masuk kita, tak ada masalah."

Xenovia memandang rubah seperti singa batu sambil mengatakan itu.

"Apa kita benar benar dibawah pengintaian?"

Aku berbicara tentang rasa ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan sejak meninggalkan stasiun barusan. Itu benar, rasanya seolah kita sedang diawasi.

"Ya tentu saja. Kita Iblis dan Malaikat adalah eksistensi asing bagi penguasa disini. Meski kita sudah meminta izin dari mereka sebelumnya, pengintaian masih diperlukan."

Yah, itu cukup masuk akal. Aku pernah dengar kalau Kyoto menjadi pusat keganjilan supernatural Jepang. Dari sudut pandang mereka, kita adalah orang luar.

Dengan sedikit kewaspadaan, kami melewati gerbang utama tanpa masalah. Berjalan semakin jauh, kami mencapai aula utama. Melanjutkan, kami mendapati jalan yang menuju ke gunung Inari. Kami mengambil foto seiring berjalan maju, dan memulai tantangan kami berikutnya yakni memanjat jalan pegunungan melewati ribuan torii.

Kami telah berjalan selama belasan menit.

"...Hoooo – haa...T, tunggu, tunggu aku...ke-kenapa kalian semua begitu enerjik...?"

Motohama sudah kehabisan nafas. Matsuda mendesah sambil berbicara di langkah di depan.

"Hei, hei, Motohama. Ini memalukan. Bahkan Asia-chan dan yang lain masih tak apa apa."

Karena Matsuda cukup atletik, level kerja keras ini bukan apa apa.

Selain itu, kami adalah Iblis, jadi basis kemampuan kami pastinya lebih tinggi dari manusia normal. Belum lagi kami sudah berlatih keras, jadi hal seperti ini sangat enteng. Kalau untuk aku, karena latihan musim panas di alam liar pegunungan, level kerja keras ini bahkan tak mengganggu nafasku sama sekali.

...Tannin-ossan, aku bisa memanjat gunung seperti ini tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali. Aku berterima kasih pada mantan Dragon King yang sekarang berada di Dunia Bawah.

Kami tengah mengecek beberapa toko kecil di sepanjang perhentian tengah jalan, sembari melanjutkan menantang gunung Inari. Motohama sama sekali kehabisan nafas pada poin ini.

"Oh oh, pemandangannya bagus sekali."

"Ya, terlalu mengagumkan."

"Kalau begitu ambil foto. Ngomong ngomong, apa semua sekolah lokal di area ini memakai jalur gunung ini untuk berlari? Tapi sepertinya tak ada pelari hari ini."

Xenovia dan Asia tengah tersentuh oleh pemandangan Fushimi Inari di jalur gunung, dimana Kiryuu menampakkan pengetahuannya sambil menjepret foto foto pemandangan.

Namun, memang ada banyak sekali torii merah tak peduli sejauh mana kami berjalan. Tertulis pada mereka adalah nama nama perusahaan atau toko. Mereka pasti telah membuat persembahan pada Dewa Dewa di Fushimi Inari untuk meminta permohonan.

Aku selalu merasa kalau kalian mengunjungi pegunungan, kalian harus mendaki sampai ke puncaknya. Itulah yang kupelajari dari latihan di pegunungan.

Kalau kalian memanjat gunung, panjatlah sampai ke puncak! Kira kira seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku mau menuju ke puncak dulu."

Aku memberitahu yang lain, dan kemudian berlari sepanjang jalan dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ah, kalau aku masih manusia, mendaki gunung ini pasti sudah membunuhku. Setelah menjadi Iblis dan melalui latihan nonstop, ini menjadi sangat enteng.

Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengganggu turis yang lain, dan melanjutkan terus naik. Dan kemudian, aku mencapai puncaknya.

...Di puncak gunung terdapat sebuah kuil kuno.

Ya, ini adalah puncaknya? Jujur saja, jalurnya bercabang ke arah lain di tengah jalan. Pasti ada tempat lain untuk dikunjungi.

Karena pepohonan yang padat, hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari, dan aku dikelilingi oleh sedikit awang awang.

Suara bergesekan...

Angin bertiup sepanjang pepohonan. Disini rasanya seperti terasing. Selain aku tak ada siapapun disini. Apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya?

Biar aku memberi hormat pada kuil ini dan sedikit membungkukkan kepala, semuanya mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi.

Aku menghadap kuil dan menelungkupkan tanganku bersama.

"Izinkan aku melihat dan menyentuh payudara sepanjang waktu! Bantu aku menemukan pacar! Bantu aku melakukan hal hal erotis dengan Buchou dan Akeno-san!"

Usai aku menyelesaikan doa jujur namun memalukan ini, dan bersiap untuk pergi—

"...Bukan dari Kyoto?"

Sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar. Aku menyadari sejumlah kehadiran di sekelilingku.

Ah, sepertinya, aku sedang dikepung? Terlihat jelas sejumlah hawa kehadiran bukan manusia disini.

...Secara individual tidak terlalu kuat, namun jumlah mereka banyak. Heh, aku tak tahu kalau aku memiliki deteksi setajam ini! Yang pasti, sayangnya aku tak merasakan apa apa sampai aku terkepung...

Saat aku mengambil posisi, yang muncul di depanku adalah – seorang gadis imut pendek dalam busana pendeta wanita.

"...Seorang gadis?"

Rambut pirangnya bersinar, dan kedua iris matanya berwarna emas. Kelihatannya dia seumuran anak sekolah dasar.

Namun jelas jelas bukan manusia dari benda di kepalanya.

- Telinga hewan.

Mirip dengan Koneko-chan, tapi sepertinya bukan kucing. Benda berbulu di belakangnya pasti ekornya! Youkai anjing? Bukan, karena ini Fushimi Inari, dia pasti rubah?

Ngomong ngomong, kenapa si rubah-sama mendatangiku? Karena aku Iblis? Tapi di bus...

Mungkinkah perasaan seolah diawasi datang dari orang orang ini?

Ha! Apa permohonan yang berkaitan dengan payudara itu dilarang? Tepat saat pikiranku tengah penuh oleh banyak hal, si gadis bertelinga hewan memelototiku, memperlihatkan taringnya dalam amarah, dan berteriak:

"Orang luar! Beraninya kamu...! Serang!"

Oleh perintah si gadis, dari balik pepohonan muncul beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan kepala gagak, berdandan seperti perampok gunung. Ada juga beberapa dengan topeng rubah yang berdandan seperti rahib.

"Oh oh oh! Apa ini! Mereka kan Karasu-Tengu![6]...? dan Rubah?"

Ini kali pertama ada lawan yang membuatku terkejut. Tanpa memberiku jeda, si gadis muda menunjukku dan berteriak;

"Kembalikan Ibuku!"

Para tengu dan rahib rubah mulai menyerang!

Aku dalam sekejap mewujudkan gauntlet, dan menghindari serangan mereka! Level seperti ini tak susah untuk ditangani!

"I-Ibu? Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak tahu siapa Ibumu!"

Aku berteriak pada si gadis. Aku sama sekali tak tahu! Tentang Ibunya, mana mungkin aku tahu kalau aku baru saja sampai di Kyoto!

Namun gadis itu nampaknya tak mendengar.

"Jangan bohong! Mataku tak bisa ditipu!"

Aku tak bohong! Apa apaan ini, aku baru sampai di Kyoto dan ini sudah terjadi!

Meski aku ingin kabur, namun tongkat seorang tengu datang menyerbuku. Apa aku akan kena!?

Tepat saat aku mempersiapkan diriku—

Clang!

Seorang yang memblokir tongkat lawan adalah—

"Ada apa disini, Ise?"

"Siapa mereka? Youkai?"

Xenovia dan Irina telah tiba!

Mereka berdua tengah membawa pedang kayu yang pasti baru mereka beli dari toko suvenir lokal. Asia juga bergegas kemari beberapa saat kemudian.

Melihat kami berempat berkumpul, si gadis muda dan kelompoknya menampakkan kekagetan namun dalam sekejap menjadi semakin marah.

"...Jadi begitu, kalianlah yang sudah...Ibuku! Tak termaafkan! Iblis tak murni! Kalian sudah mengotori tempat suci ini! Takkan kumaafkan kalian!"

...Tak ada kesempatan bicara sama sekali! Keputusan seenaknya yang dia buat sungguh menyebalkan!

Kalau memang begitu, serahkan padaku untuk menahan situasi seperti ini!

"Asia! Apa kamu punya benda yang kamu terima dari Buchou!"

"Ya!"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Asia mengeluarkan dari jaketnya kartu dengan simbol Gremory.

Kalau sesuatu terjadi di Kyoto, kartu identifikasi ini bisa menggantikan ketiadaan Buchou dan mengizinkan aku untuk berpromosi. Asia telah secara spesifik menerima kartu itu dari Buchou sebelum piknik.

Alasan kenapa Asia yang membawanya, karena lebih baik dibawa oleh seseorang yang paling dekat denganku sepanjang piknik. Memang benar, Asia dan aku akan bersama sepanjang waktu selama piknik sekolah ini!

"Transformasi! I-Itu..."

[Ratu]! Meski aku menginginkan itu, namun aku harus mengakrabkan diri dengan bidak bidak yang lain melalui pengalaman bertarung! juga Fushimi Inari adalah tempat terkenal, lebih baik tak memakai bidak yang terlalu destruktif.

Buchou juga mengingatkanku "Dengarkan baik baik, Ise. Jangan rusak Kyoto. Disamping membuat marah golongan yang lain, Dunia Iblis juga akan dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Kamu harus menghargai Kyotoku tercinta."

Mana bisa aku merusak tempat favorit Buchou!

"Oke, promosi [Kuda]!"

Dengan kekuatan mengalir ke tubuhku, aku merasa lebih ringan! Kalau aku hanya bermain petak umpet, itu takkan merusak Fushimi Inari, kan?

Untuk sekarang, mari gunakan tiga puluh detik pemakaian Boost!

[Explosion!]

Kekuatan Sacred Gear diaktifkan! Berarti sudah OK!

Xenovia dan Irina tengah membawa pedang kayu. Namun mereka berdua masih bisa menimbulkan kerusakan meski hanya dengan pedang kayu, lebih baik kuingatkan mereka.

"Xenovia, Irina, meski aku belum menyadari situasi disini, ingatlah kalau ini Kyoto. Meski mereka menyerang tanpa alasan, akan buruk kalau kita melukai mereka atau merusak sekeliling. Sebisa mungkin, mengenyahkan mereka saja tak apa apa."

" " Paham! " "

Mereka berdua segera menyetujui.

Whack!

Para bawahan si gadis menyerang sekaligus!

Xenovia dan Irina memakai pedang kayu mereka untuk menangkis mereka, merusak senjata musuh sambil mengalahkan mereka. Aku juga berdiri melindungi Asia sambil dengan cepat menghindari serangan mereka dan menendang mereka pergi.

Ya! Aku, Xenovia, dan Irina akan mengalahkan mereka! Hehehe! Aku bisa merasakan hasil latihanku! Pergerakanku, sangat jauh melampaui mereka!

Untuk memperkuat [Kuda] melalui pertarungan! Aku harus meningkat setiap hari!

Merasa kalau mereka sudah terpukul mundur, para penyerang mulai mundur.

Si gadis melotot penuh kebencian pada kami dan mengangkat tangannya.

"...Mundur. Kita tak punya cukup jumlah untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sial, eksistensi jahat. Aku akan membuat kalian mengembalikan Ibuku!"

Dengan meninggalkan kata kata itu, si gadis dan para pengikutnya menghilang seperti embusan angin.

...Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi!?

Lepas dari kondisi pertarungan, kami kebingungan tentang kenapa kami tiba tiba diserang untuk alasan yang tak diketahui.

- Kyoto.

Aku merasakan firasat kalau hal tak menyenangkan akan berlangsung.

Bagian 4[sunting]

-Malam pertama.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!"

Kami selesai makan malam di hotel. Itu adalah hidangan Kyoto yang mewah. Tahu rebus, rasanya sangat enak! Kulit tahu terasa sangat lunak dan lembut...sayuran Kyoto juga rasanya amat sangat lezat.

-Akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega.

Setelah serangan, kami dengan cepat bertemu dan Matsuda dan yang lain usai kami selesai mengunjungi Fushimi Inari sambil tetap siaga. Pada sikap tenang kami, Matsuda dan yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Setelah kembali, kami melapor pada Azazel-sensei dan Rossweisse-san. Mereka berdua juga tak kalah bingungnya.

"Kenapa kami diserang di Kyoto?" – Inilah poin tersulit untuk dipahami.

Fakta kalau kami para Iblis berkunjung untuk piknik, seharusnya sudah diberitahukan pada penguasa tempat ini sebelumnya.

Sensei berkata dia akan mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi. meski aku ragu ragu apakah harus melapor pada Buchou, sensei menahanku dengan ucapan "Karena kita belum jelas apa yang tengah terjadi, jangan berikan kecemasan tak perlu untuk dia".

Benar, kami memiliki terlalu sedikit informasi untuk dilaporkan pada Buchou.

...Ngomong ngomong, kemana kemungkinanku pergi setelah terbang pergi dariku...

Aku lebih baik melaporkannya pada sensei juga.

"Kalau mereka kembali pada kalian suatu hari nanti, maka menunggu adalah solusinya. Sabar saja sepanjang piknik, oke? Namun, aku akan minta para bawahanku untuk mencari tahu dan melaporkan hal hal yang sesuai dengan deskripsi kalian."

Sensei membalas.

Ya, ya, sampai berpikir begitu banyak hal terjadi di Kyoto setelah kami baru tiba...berarti, untuk persoalan ini, mari serahkan saja pada para superior untuk ditangani.

Selesai makan malam, aku berkumpul dengan duo mesum dan para gadis untuk membicarakan jadwal esok hari, dan kemudian aku pergi bermain main sejenak di kamar Matsuda dan Motohama.

Setelah itu, kembali ke kamarku, aku beristirahat di atas tikar selama lebih dari sepuluh menit atau entah berapa lama.

-Sudah waktunya.

Aku berdiri dan perlahan membuka pintu. Mensurvei sekeliling, tak ada siapapun di sini.

Ya! Aku perlahan meninggalkan kamarku dengan waspada dan membuka pintu darurat.

...Sekarang adalah waktu pemakaian pemandian umum! Waktunya mengintip! Gadis gadis yang selalu merendahkan aku itu! Kukukuku! Izinkan aku mencicipi tubuh telanjang kalian seolah menjilatnya dengan lidahku sendiri!

Aku hanya bisa cengar cengir. Hasrat membaraku membawaku menuruni tangga.

Pada waktu ini, sebuah sosok berdiri menjaga lorong yang menghubungkan pemandian wanita ke pintu keluar darurat—

Melihat lebih seksama, itu adalah Rossweisse-san. Dia tengah menungguku dalam pakaian senam.

Hoo...aku tersenyum dengan licik.

Ternyata mereka sudah membaca gerakanku – rencana hebat pengintipanku.

"Dari sejak awal, kami sudah tahu kalau kamu akan datang ke pemandian untuk mengintip."

Rossweisse-san memasang posisi tempur.

"Sebagai Guru, akan kujaga tubuh telanjang para gadis dengan nyawaku!"

Aku perlahan menuruni tangga dan berbicara dengan kalem.

"Rossweisse-san...biarpun kita rekan tim, hanya ini saja hal yang tak bisa kukompromi. – Aku harus mengintip pemandian wanita!"

Saat kami memasuki jarak serang satu sama lain, kami berhenti, dan saling menatap dan—

"Ha—"

Smack smack!

Rossweisse-san dan aku mulai bertarung di pintu darurat kebakaran.

Karena ini hotel, kami tak bisa menggunakan serangan kuat. Ini adalah pertarungan sihir berskala kecil dan adu pukul.

Tanpa Balance Breaker, aku sama sekali tak percaya diri mengalahkan Rossweisse-san dalam pertarungan serius. Namun, lain lagi ceritanya kalau Rossweisse-san tak bisa mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya di dalam hotel.

Aku mewujudkan Boosted Gear dan melepaskan beberapa Dragon Shot mini untuk memantulkan sihir es Rossweisse-san!

Huhuhu, kamu tak bisa memakai sihir api dan ledakan disini!

Bahkan saat Dragon Shot bisa ia tangkis, aku bisa menghembuskan api dari mulutku untuk melelehkan panah esnya dalam sekejap! Toh aku ini seekor Naga, serangan panas semacam ini masih di dalam kemampuanku!

"Hmph! Seranganmu masih kuat seperti biasanya! Selama berkaitan dengan seks, kamu bisa menaikkan kekuatanmu sampai level ini...! Sungguh menggelikan!"

"Asal itu bisa membuatku menyaksikan tubuh tubuh telanjang gadis seusiaku, aku akan dengan senang hati melawanmu sampai mati hari ini!"

"Sungguh level mesum yang tinggi! Kamu! Bukankah kamu seharusnya sudah puas dengan melihat dan merasakan tubuh telanjang Rias-san dan Akeno-san setiap hari?"

"Ini ya ini! Itu ya itu!"

"Apa! Naga mesum playboy ini benar benar keterlaluan!"

Apa iya? Aku, playboy? Dari sejak awal, aku selalu merasa kalau para gadis lah yang bermain main denganku di rumah...

"Ngomong ngomong, biarpun kamu bisa melewatiku, ada siswa kelas dua dari gadis gadis Sitri yang menjaga di depan sana. Sebagai senjata terakhir, kami bahkan akan izinkan Saji membangkitkan Dragon King untuk menghadangmu. – Tak peduli apa, kamu tak akan mengintip pemandian wanita."

Kenapa jadi begini! Formasi pertahanan seperti itu sampai dipersiapkan!? Sepertinya rencakaku untuk mengintip pemandian wanita sudah terbaca sejak awal! Betapa kurang kerjaannya Rossweisse-san dan para budak Sitri!

Selain itu, membiarkan Saji bertransformasi menjadi Dragon King untuk menyetopku dari mengintip, mereka pikir seberbahaya apa aku ini!? Sampai membawa Vritra untuk menghentikan Sekiryuutei dari mengintip, gila apa!?

"Ayolah, biarkan aku lolos kali ini! Kalau kamu terus begitu, kamu takkan pernah mendapat pacar!"

Mendengar ucapanku, Rossweisse-san tiba tiba menjadi murka.

"Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pacar itu sama sekali tidak relevan! Se, se, se, se, se, selain itu aku mantan Valkyrie yang masih perawan! Aku juga ingin melakukan hal hal erotis dengan pacar yang tampan dengan masa depan menjanjikan!"

Usai Rossweisse-san berteriak, seluruh tubuhnya mulai memancarkan kekuatan sihir!

Krak! Krak!

Tangga darurat mulai berguncang dengan keras!

Oh tidak! Karena kata kata merangsang itu, tekanan dari Rossweisse-san meningkat sampai level membahayakan! Matanya nampak berair, aku pasti baru menekan tombol terlarang! Kalau sudah begini seluruh lantai ini bisa hancur! Aku juga akan mati!

Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada "itu"! Aku akan memakai "itu" untuk menghentikannya!

"Takkan kumaafkan kamu!"

Rossweisse-san melepaskan halilintar yang bergerak zig zag sepanjang tangga darurat!

Berhasil menghindari serangan sihir Rossweisse-san, aku menutup jarak. Masih terkejut sedikit namun aku harus menahannya!

Sepanjang waktu ini, aku meningkatkan imajinasiku sampai max, dan memusatkan kekuatan Iblis di tanganku.

...Ya! Biarkan khayalanku menjadi kenyataan! Dan biarkan kekuatan yang tersimpan dilepaskan dari Sacred Gear!

[Explosion!]

Persiapan selesai! Aku melepas atasan seragam olahragaku dan melemparnya ke depan! Menghalangi pandangannya dalam sekejap! Dia takkan tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya!

"Hanya selevel ini?"

Rossweisse-san memakai sihir angin untuk menghembuskan pakaian – namun sebuah celah tercipta dalam sekejap! Jangan remehkan hasrat seksualku! Rossweisse-san bereaksi pada tipuanku, dan saat aku bergerak melewatinya, akhirnya – aku menyentuh pakaiannya.

"Musnahlah! Dress Break!"

Usai aku menyalurkan sihir pada pakaian Rossweisse-san, pakaiannya musnah dalam sekejap!

Dress Break sukses! Akhirnya, bahkan Rossweisse-san takkan berdaya pada jurus agung ini!

Oh oh! Sungguh sosok yang seksi! Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku melihat tubuh telanjang Rossweisse-san! Payudara indah itu membuatku sangat tersentuh! Sungguh hebat! Payudara Buchou juga indah, namun entah itu bentuk keseluruhan atau putingnya, payudara Rossweisse-san sangat mengagumkan dalam semua hal! Kaki indah yang digabungkan dengan pinggang sempit, sosok langsing, seperti karya seni!

Rossweisse-san mulai menangis. Apa aku...sudah kelewatan?

"Ooh, ooh..."

"Maaf, itu kecelakaan."

Pada permohonan maafku, Rossweisse-san menangis dengan marah.

"Kamu pikir maaf saja cukup!? Ba-baju senam itu kubeli seharga 980 yen di saat diskon! Se-setidaknya perlu tiga kali harganya untuk menggantikannya sekarang! Bra dan celana dalamnya juga kubeli di saat diskon!"

Dia marah pada hal itu!? Dibandingkan terlihat telanjang, memusnahkan pakaian itu lebih mengesalkan!? Ini benar benar mantan Valkyrie yang pelit dan banyak mengomel!

"Ah! Iyaaah! A-aku takkan bisa menikah lagi!"

Akhirnya menyadari, Rossweisse-san menutupi bagian bagian penting dengan tangannya! Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bereaksi pada sikap tak terduga ini!

"Kamu baru sadar sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu, baru sadar sekarang! Memusnahkan pakaian itu pemborosan! Dress Breakmu itu sama sekali tak ramah lingkungan! Selain itu, hasrat seksualmu terlalu kuat! Tisu, juga, kamu pasti memakai banyak tisu, kan!? Sebagai Guru, aku tak bisa memaafkan itu! Tolong hargai sumber daya alam!"

Dimarahi soal menghargai barang barang yang dimusnahkan oleh Dress Break! Ini kali pertama bagiku!

Dan soal hasrat seks dan peringatan tentang pemakaian tisu! Yah, itu benar, bagi siswa SMA di puncak pubertas, pemakaian tisu memang boros...

Rossweisse-san benar benar pelit – bukan, bukan, orang yang amat sangat ramah lingkungan!

Valkyrie perawan yang hobi berbelanja di toko 100 yen, seperti kakak perempuan yang membuat seseorang merasa kurang beruntung.

"Ini kali pertama aku dimarahi soal hal ini! Maafkan aku! Aku benar benar minta maaf!"

Karena ujung ujungnya jadi begini, aku kehilangan hasrat untuk mengintip pemandian wanita. Pada saat ini, sebuah sosok muncul. Itu adalah—

"Ah, maaf sudah mengganggu klimaks hiburan kalian, maafkan aku."

Azazel-sensei. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, menggeleng kepalanya oleh adegan luar biasa di depan matanya.

"Azazel-sensei, kenapa anda ada disini!?"

"Oh, kita sudah dipanggil. Ke restoran Jepang terdekat."

Dipanggil? Oleh siapa? Mereka sudah berada di restoran terdekat?

"Siapa itu?"

Sensei tersenyum di sudut bibirnya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Maou shoujo sama yang sangat imut."

Bagian 5[sunting]

Kami kelompok Gremory plus Irina dengan tenang menyelinap keluar dari hotel dan mengikuti Azazel-sensei ke restoran di sudut jalan.

"...Restoran 'Dairaku', jadi Leviathan-sama berada di tempat seperti ini."

Ya, kelihatannya Serafall-sama telah memasuki Kyoto.

Kami serta Sensei menerima undangan dari Serafall-sama.

Pada poin ini, melewati sejumlah jalan yang terisi oleh suasana tradisional Jepang, sebuah ruangan nampak.

Membuka pintu – Serafall-sama dengan tenang tengah menunggu kami, duduk dalam posisi seiza[7], dan mengenakan kimono yang glamor.

"Hello! Sekiryuutei-chan, dan para budak Rias-chan, lama tak jumpa!"

Leviathan-sama selalu menyapa kami dengan riang dan antusias.

Kimono sangat cocok dengannya. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang diikat hari ini agar sesuai dengan kimononya.

"Oh, rupanya Hyodou dan kalian."

Saji dan para gadis Sitri kelas dua lain. Mereka sudah datang lebih dulu, ya.

"Yo Saji. Bagaimana Kyoto? Kemana kamu pergi di siang hari?"

"Kami kan OSIS. Kami menghabiskan sepanjang siang dengan membantu para Guru."

Saji berbicara sambil mendesah. Itu pasti sangat berat bagi mereka. Tapi sebagai anggota OSIS, ya apa boleh buat.

Tetap saja, dengan si [Kuda] Meguri-san, si [Benteng] Yura-san, dan [Peluncur] Hanakai-san dan Kusaka-san, ternyata ada banyak Iblis cantik diantara siswi kelas dua disana...Ini membuat posisi Saji sebagai satu satunya pria di OSIS cukup membuat iri.

"Makanan disini sangat enak. Khususnya menu ayamnya sangat lezat. Sekiryuutei-chan, kamu dan Saji harus makan banyak."

Kami baru saja mengambil tempat duduk ketika Leviathan-sama segera memesan lebih banyak makanan secara gila gilaan. Tapi kami baru makan malam...

Ah, biarpun begitu, usai mencicipi sepotong di mulutku, rasa lezat itu membuatku seperti bisa makan sebanyak mungkin. Sepertinya semua orang disini merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, kenapa Leviathan-sama datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, Leviathan-sama membuat pose kiraboshi dan membalas.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengamankan kerjasama dari golongan Youkai Kyoto."

Benar benar seorang yang mengurus hubungan luar, dia melakukan tugasnya penuh tanggung jawab. Itu artinya, bernegosiasi dengan golongan youkai.

Namun Leviathan-sama kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya, dan wajah imutnya mengernyit.

"Tapi...sepertinya ada situasi tidak biasa."

"Situasi tidak biasa?"

Pada pertanyaanku, Leviathan-sama membalas.

"Menurut laporan dari youkai Kyoto, pemimpin mereka Kyuubi telah menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Usai aku mendengar ucapannya, peristiwa di hari ini melintas dalam pikiranku.

- Kembalikan Ibuku!

Kata kata si gadis itu terulang jelas dalam pikiranku. Bukankah Kyuubi adalah rubah berekor sembilan yang terkenal itu? Mereka sering muncul dalam manga.

"—Dan itu artinya..."

Mungkin karena dia memahami apa yang hendak kuucapkan, Leviathan-sama mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku sudah mendengar laporanmu dari Azazel-chan. Aku takut...itulah situasinya."

Azazel-sensei meneguk keras keras alkoholnya, dan kemudian berkata:

"Jadi pemimpin para youkai telah diculik. Seorang yang bertanggung jawab—"

"Kemungkinan, itu adalah Khaos Brigade."

Leviathan-sama menyimpulkan dengan khidmat.

...

Sudahkah organisasi teroris datang kemari?

Si gadis bertelinga hewan – Ibu si gadis Kyuubi telah diculik oleh mereka. Karena itulah kami disalahartikan sebagai bagian dari penculik dan diserang.

"Kalian, kalian terlibat dalam masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

Mata Saji mulai sedikit berkedut kedut. Maaf Saji, kami selalu masuk dalam segala macam masalah!

"Astaga, mengurus bocah bocah ini untuk piknik sudah melelahkan. Betapa menyusahkan, para teroris itu."

Sensei mengucapkan kata kata itu dengan kesal. Hei, bukankah anda hendak bersenang senang dengan maiko...?

Leviathan-sama menuangkan secangkir lagi untuk sensei dan melanjutkan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, situasi ini tak bisa dipandang remeh. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku akan terus mencoba untuk bekerjasama dengan para youkai."

"Paham. Aku akan bertindak sendiri. Astaga, para teroris ini sampai membawa masalah jauh jauh ke Kyoto."

Azazel-sensei meneguk cangkirnya dan mengutuk. Tanpa ragu, itu karena para teroris ini membuat dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bermain dengan maiko.

Ini baru hari pertama piknik, dan masalah sudah menjadi seserius itu...apa yang kami harus lakukan? Jujur saja, ini tak lagi bisa disebut piknik...tidak, tidak, lebih tepatnya karena ini piknik berharga bagi siswa SMA kelas dua, kita harus mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menikmati piknik ini.

Namun, karena kami adalah budak Gremory, dan Iblis, kami sebisa mungkin diminta untuk tak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Ummm, jadi yang kami harus lakukan adalah...?"

Saat aku bertanya dengan ragu ragu, sensei menghela nafas dan memaksakan senyum.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus tetap menikmati piknik kalian."

"Eh, tapi..."

Sensei mulai menepuk nepuk kepalaku dengan tangannya.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku akan panggil kalian. Namun, ini juga piknik sekolah berharga kalian, kan? kami orang dewasa akan mencoba menangani situasi sebisa mungkin. Jadi kalian semua nikmatilah Kyoto untuk sekarang."

...Sensei. Kata kata sensei membuatku merasa sangat tersentuh.

Sungguh orang curang. Gubernur yang suka bertindak semaunya sendiri ini, mengatakan hal sekeren itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ya. Sekiryuutei-chan, serta para budak Sona-chan. Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian di Kyoto. Aku juga akan menikmati waktuku!"

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan karena Leviathan-sama mengatakan itu. Diluar dugaan, sepertinya Leviathan-sama adalah seorang yang paling ingin mengunjungi Kyoto.

Karena kami tak ingin menambah beban mereka, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tur tamasya kami.

Dan kami tak boleh melapor pada Buchou...tapi kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku akan ambil tindakan.

Aku akan melindungi Kyoto yang Buchou cintai!


	37. Chapter 37

**Jilid 9 life 3 : Kelompok pahlawan telah tiba!**

"Bagus! Lanjutkan!"

"Ya!"

Saat ini masih pagi buta di hari kedua piknik. Langit baru saja bercahaya. Asia dan aku tengah menggunakan atap hotel untuk latihan.

Singkat kata, kami sedang melatih gerakan dasar dari awal sampai selesai. Asia akan berlatih mengembangkan refleks untuk melepaskan kekuatan sihir dari jarak dekat. Di sisi lain, aku mengulang melatih reaksiku dan menghindari serangan yang ditembakkan dari jarak sangat dekat.

Plus latihan dasar, sesi latihan ini akan berlanjut sampai hari pertandingan. Ini semua harus dilakukan di siang dan malam! Berlatih apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya kalau itu semua diperlukan untuk mengejar Sairaorg-san dan Vali!

-Aku akan menjadi kuat!

Biarpun harus dilakukan selangkah demi selangkah, itu tak apa apa. Demi perkembangan konstan ini, aku harus berlatih!

"Maaf Asia. Mengambil waktumu untuk membantuku latihan bahkan di piknik sekolah."

Aku berbicara sambil bernafas terengah engah. Asia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa bersama dengan Ise-san di Kyoto sejak pagi hari."

Asia tersenyum cerah. Ah ah, dia sungguh gadis yang hebat! Asia-chan adalah Asia-chan ku yang paling paling paling penting, aku sungguh bangga padanya!

"Lebih efisien untuk memiliki partner berlatih, kan?"

Itu suara Kiba. Melihat dengan seksama, bukan hanya Kiba, namun Xenovia juga ada disini.

"Karena aku sudah membeli pedang kayu, tak bisakah kita melatih diri kita asal tak sampai merusak tempat ini? Pertandingan berikutnya melawan pewaris keluarga Great King akan dilakukan tak lama lagi."

Xenovia...aku tahu kamu sedang senang, tapi apa kamu berniat membawa pedang kayu kemana mana untuk bertamasya? Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya tak ada cara lain untuk bertahan dari serangan musuh tanpa menghancurkan tujuan tujuan pariwisata.

Saat aku memikirkan itu, Kiba menciptakan pedang pendek di tangannya.

"Xenovia, kalau sesuatu terjadi, pakailah saja ini untuk bertarung."

"Ah, pedang suci pendek? Dengan ini akan mudah disimpan dalam tas sekolah. Terima kasih."

Menerima pedang pendek dari Kiba, Xenovia memutarnya sejenak di tangannya dengan lihai. Saat Kiba memasuki Balance Breaker, dia tak hanya bisa menciptakan Pedang Iblis namun juga Pedang Suci hingga kaliber tertentu. Namun, dibandingkan Pedang Suci Legendaris, pedang Kiba masih kalah jauh...

-Namun, musuh?

Saat pikiranku mencapai poin itu, itu membuatku merasa gugup.

Bahkan disini, pertarungan bisa saja berlangsung. Apa kah karena kekuatan Naga yang menarik semua masalah ini?...Aku membenci kemungkinan itu.

Menampar wajahku, aku memperbarui semangatku. Aku harus lebih bersemangat lagi!

"Ya! Mari kita latih tanding sejenak sebelum berkumpul di pagi hari!"

Dan seperti itu, latihan pagi kami dimulai sekali lagi.

Bagian 2[sunting]

"—Jadi anak anak, ayo pergi!"

" " " Ya! " " "

Kiryuu dengan kacamata berkilau menunjuk pada terminal bus, dan kami para lelaki berteriak meresponnya.

Meski insiden di hari pertama sangat disayangkan, namun karena Sensei dan para orang dewasa sudah mengatakannya, kami harus menikmati piknik sebisa mungkin. Kudengar Saji dan kelompoknya juga mengunjungi banyak tempat hari ini.

Aktivitas hari kedua dimulai dengan menaiki bus dari dekat stasiun Kyoto ke perhentian Kiyomizu-dera[1] Kami membeli tiket bus satu hari di stasiun Kyoto, dan kemudian mengantri untuk bus dengan para siswa lain.

Kami menaiki bus dan terus melaju sampai ke Kiyomizu-dera. Sambil kami melihat lihat untuk menghargai pemandangan baru, bus akhirnya mencapai tujuannya.

Setelah mencari cari sejenak, kami menemukan jalur yang landai menuju ke Kiyomizu-dera. Oh, rumah rumah Jepang yang dibangun di kedua sisinya itu terlihat sangat menarik.

"Kudengar ini yang disebut dengan Lereng Tiga Tahun. Kalau kalian jatuh disini, itu artinya kalian akan mati dalam tiga tahun, eh?"

Ujar Kiryuu.

"Oooh waaaaaaa! Seram sekali!"

Asia nampak ketakutan, dan memeluk lenganku. Eh, eh, eh, ini kan hanya legenda. Asia adalah anak kikuk dan sering jatuh tersandung, jadi sudah wajar kalau dia akan ketakutan. Memegang lenganku mungkin terasa lebih aman baginya.

-Tapi kemudian, Xenovia juga, memegang lenganku yang lain.

"A-Ada apa ya? Xenovia?"

Aku bertanya dengan kaget, namun dengan tanpa ekspresi, Xenovia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"...Orang Jepang ternyata suka memasang mantra seram di jalur berlereng mereka."

Dia ternyata mempercayainya! Xenovia-san, itu hanya kesalahpahaman! Namun, kupikir ini salah satu poin manisnya.

Dan kemudian, ini menjadi situasi dimana aku mendaki lereng dengan dua gadis cantik, satu di setiap lengan. Sepanjang waktu ini, aku bisa merasakan kedua brengsek itu memelototiku dengan kebencian murni...Fufufu, diserang dengan kecemburuan entah kenapa terasa nyaman!

Di akhir jalan yang berlereng, gerbang besar nampak! Inilah Kiyomizu-dera!

Berjalan melewati pintu gerbang – Gerbang Niou, mari menuju ke Kiyomizu-dera!

"Lihat, Asia! Kuil ini mengumpulkan esensi dari budaya pagan!"

"Ya, ya! Kamu bisa merasakan sejarahnya dari penampilannya!"

"Hore untuk pagan!"

Dalam keriangan mereka, trio Gereja membuat komentar komentar tak layak! Kalian, hei kalian, kami-sama dan Buddha-sama ada disini! Aku bisa merasa kalau mereka menyaksikan, jadi jangan bersikap terlalu tak sopan, oke?

Ini adalah panggung Kiyomizu yang pernah kulihat di televisi! melihat ke bawah dari sana...Ya, meski sangat tinggi, namun bagi aku yang sekarang, jatuh seharusnya bukan masalah lagi? kenapa pikiranku terus memikirkan hal hal seperti itu? Tak bagus. Hal hal yang berkaitan dengan pertarungan sepertinya sudah terukir ke dalam tulangku!

"Sepertinya ada banyak yang jatuh dari sini dan selamat."

Kiryuu memberikan penjelasan itu. Eh, jadi manusia takkan apa apa. Ngomong ngomong, banyak orang jatuh dari sini?

Di dalam kuil, terdapat kuil kecil yang digunakan untuk berdoa untuk lulus ujian dan permohonan cinta.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga melempar receh ke dalam kotak persembahan dan membuat permohonan. Toh aku ini siswa SMA. Tapi karena aku Iblis, aku tak tahu apa Buddha-sama akan mengabulkan permohonanku atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin bisa masuk universitas.

"Hyodou, kenapa kamu tak mencoba prediksi kecocokan cinta dengan Asia?"

Oleh desakan Kiryuu, Asia dan aku menarik prediksi cinta...bagaimana kecocokannya?

"Dikatakan kalau peluangnya tinggi dan sangat memungkinkan. Sepertinya kita sangat cocok, Asia."

Aku menerangkan isi prediksi dan menjelaskannya pada Asia – wajah Asia menjadi merah, dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya! Aku sangat senang...senang sekali, sungguh..."

Memegang stick ramalan dengan sangat sayang, air mata muncul di matanya! Oh oh, dia sampai sesenang itu, aku jadi merasa malu! Namun, biarkan aku berterima kasih pada Buddha-sama disini karena menjamin hubunganku dengan Asia. Sungguh terima kasih! Aku sekali lagi kowtow[2] dan menyampaikan rasa hormat kepada Buddha.

"Ini hebat."

"Eh eh, bagus sekali."

"Aku merasa sedikit lega."

Xenovia, Irina, dan Kiryuu menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda menyetujui. Bisakah kalian hentikan itu, itu sangat memalukan.

"...Apa kita saja yang tidak kebagian?"

"Jangan menangis, Matsuda. Mari kita hajar saja Ise saat kita kembali ke hotel."

Ah, kedua cowok tengah cemberut dengan murung di sudut gelap.

Kami mengitari kuil dengan cepat, membeli sejumlah suvenir, dan kemudian berjalan ke terminal bus.

"Perhentian berikutnya adalah Ginkaku-ji[3], Kuil Paviliun Perak. Kalau kita tak buru buru, waktu akan berlalu dalam sekejap mata."

Kiryuu menuntun arah sambil melihat jam tangannya. Memang benar, tanpa sadar waktu sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Kalau kami hendak mengunjungi satu atau dua tujuan lagi, itu takkan bekerja kecuali kami buru buru seperti ucapan Kiryuu.

Selanjutnya adalah Ginkaku-ji! Dengan menaiki bus menuju kesana, kami meninggalkan Kiyomizu-dera!

"Sebenarnya tidak perak?"

Mencapai Ginkaku-ji dan melihat kuil, itulah kata kata pertama Xenovia.

Tidak, memang benar kalau Ginkaku-ji tidak perak. Xenovia entah kenapa nampak kecewa, dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"...Mata Xenovia-san nampak bersinar ketika dia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri 'Ginkaku-ji terbuat dari perak, dan Kinkaku-ji[4] terbuat dari emas. Mereka pasti sangat menyilaukan."

Asia memeluk bahu Xenovia yang bergetar dan menjelaskan.

Begitu. Dia memiliki fantasi yang terlalu hebat.

"Ada juga rumor, seperti kematian biksu Ashikaga yang terlibat dalam pembangunan kuil, atau karena pemerintahan Bakufu kehabisan uang pada waktu itu. yang pasti, itu bukan perak."

Kiryuu menjelaskan. Waw, bukankah si gadis berkacamata ini sudah menyelidiki semua hal sebelumnya, sampai bisa tahu semua hal tentang atraksi terkenal itu?

Namun, pemikiran sudah memasuki pikiranku di Fushimi Inari, pemandangan musim gugur Kyoto dengan semua pegunungan dan pepohonan sungguh rupa yang indah sekali.

Setelah berkeliling sejenak di Ginkaku-ji, kami berhenti untuk makan siang di dekatnya dan melanjutkan ke tujuan berikutnya, Kinkaku-ji. Tentu saja, kami juga membeli suvenir yang berkaitan dengan Ginkaku-ji.

"Emas! Kali ini benar benar emas!"

Mencapai Kinkaku-ji, Kuil Paviliun Emas, itulah kata kata pertama Xenovia yang dia teriakkan.

Sama sekali berbeda dengan tadi, dia terlihat sangat heboh. Tidak, itu kebahagiaan yang ekstrim.

"Itu memang emaaaaaaaaaaaas!"

Xenovia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan wajah berseri seri. Kinkaku-ji memang berkilau dan emas, begitu cerah! Meski aku pernah melihatnya di televisi sebelumnya, namun kecerahan dari objek yang sesungguhnya memang lebih kuat.

Para siswa lain juga berada disini dan mereka semua sibuk mengambil foto. Matsuda menjepret foto demi foto seolah kerasukan. Aku juga mengambil beberapa foto untuk kenang kenangan. Kemudian aku mengirimnya via SMS ke anggota lain dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib di Akademi Kuou.

Kami mengelilingi tempat ini, membeli suvenir, dan kemudian berhenti di rumah teh untuk istirahat.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Nona berbusana kimono mempersiapkan teh hijau berbubuk dan menyajikannya pada kami. Ada juga sejumlah snack Jepang.

Mencicipi teh – rasanya tak sepahit bayanganku. Justru, harus kukatakan kalau, mencicipi teh dengan snack Jepang membuat rasanya lebih tepat.

"Ya, sangat baik."

Irina sepertinya menikmatinya juga.

"Sedikit pahit."

Asia nampak belum terbiasa. Namun, dia masih meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, jadi seharusnya tak terlalu buruk untuknya.

"...Itu memang emas dan bersinar."

Xenovia nampaknya dalam kondisi bermimpi dan masih terpesona oleh glamor emas dari Kinkaku-ji. Matanya bersinar dengan cahaya berseri seri dan bahkan belum menyentuh tehnya.

Hari ini Xenovia benar benar menunjukkan sisi langka yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Begitu menarik. Seorang yang paling menikmati kehidupan sebagai siswa mungkin adalah Xenovia.

"Xenovia, mari kita berdoa untuk merayakan."

"Ide bagus."

"Mari berdoa."

Asia bergabung, dan mereka bertiga mulai "Oh Tuhan!" trio Gereja itu berdoa terhadap Surga, perayaan macam apa itu...

Ah, sudah jam dua siang. Meski kami sudah mengelilingi semua lokasi lokasi wisata dengan sangat cepat, sekali ada sesuatu yang menangkap mata kami, waktu sepertinya berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Kalau dipikir pikir, kami sudah pergi untuk membunyikan lonceng segera setelah memasuki Kinkaku-ji, namun kupikir antrian yang panjang membuat waktu kami tersita lebih banyak dari dugaan.

"Ah, mesum! Hentai!"

Suara wanita. Dengan sangat kaget, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mendapati seorang pria tengah dihentikan oleh sejumlah staf.

"Op-Oppai! Beri aku Oppai!"

Bahkan Kinkaku-ji memiliki orang mesum. Waw, jadi merusak mood untuk bertamasya.

"Orang mesum lagi. Bicara soal itu, berita televisi pagi ini juga melaporkan tentang mereka. Ada seorang di kuil Sensoji juga. Dan di stasiun kereta kemarin. Sepertinya ada terlalu banyak jumlah orang mesum."

Pada kata kata Matsuda, Motohama menekan kacamatanya dan memprotes.

"Bicara apa kamu. Kamulah orang yang menyerangku di kereta peluru kemarin."

Jadi itu yang terjadi kemarin.

"Tidak, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Pada saat itu aku pasti ngelindur saat tidur, tapi tiba tiba aku mendapat hasrat untuk meremas payudara. Ada apa ya, dengan perasaan itu?"

Matsuda memiringkan kepalanya, nampak bingung. Yah, aku percaya kalau sebagai lelaki, ingin menyentuh payudara adalah hal normal.

"Inilah masa muda."

Motohama mendeklarasikan, dan Matsuda berkata "Kesalahan masa muda!" dan mengangguk. Namun kumohon, jangan menyerah lalu meremas dada laki laki.

Saat aku hendak mengangguk bersama mereka – ponselku berbunyi.

Ah, Akeno-san yang memanggil. Ada masalah apa?

"Ya, hallo, apa ada yang masalah, Akeno-san?"

[Hallo, Ise-kun. Tidak, tak ada yang serius...barusan Koneko-chan baru mendapati keganjilan]

"Keganjilan?"

[Ya, kamu baru mengirim foto foto itu, kan?]

"Ya, waktu di Kinkaku-ji. Apa ada masalah?"

Akeno-san membalas kekagetanku.

[Pada foto itu, nampaknya kamu menangkap sesuatu]

"Menangkap sesuatu?"

[Ya, di pemandangan latar belakang sepertinya ada beberapa youkai rubah. Apa yang terjadi? Meski youkai rubah memang tidak langka di Kyoto...]

Suara Akeno-san terdengar cukup cemas.

Setelah menerima panggilannya, aku merasa bergidik.

"Tidak, kami tak apa apa. Ah, Asia sepertinya memanggilku. Mari bicara lagi nanti."

[...Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hubungi aku ya?]

"Ya."

Aku menutup telepon setelah itu...dipanggil oleh Asia sebenarnya bohong.

Mengecek foto foto yang kuambil tadi, semuanya nampak seperti pemandangan normal dari Kinkaku-ji...Aku tak bisa melihat ada keganjilan. Apa itu seperti foto paranormal yang hanya bisa dilihat orang orang tertentu? Apalagi, hanya seorang nekomata – Koneko-chan yang bisa melihat mereka.

Yang pasti, aku harus memperingatkan Asia dan yang lain tentang informasi Akeno-san.

Melihat kembali ke rumah teh – Matsuda, Motohama, dan Kiryuu sudah tertidur pulas! Tak mungkin karena mereka kelelahan...mustahil mereka tertidur dengan cepat saat aku tengah menelepon.

Asia dan yang lain masih bangun, namun Xenovia tengah memelototi pelayan wanita dengan ekspresi seram.

Dia sudah menunjukkan telinga dan ekor hewannya...bukan manusia. Melihat lebih seksama, makin banyak orang orang bertelinga hewan bermunculan dan semua turis normal tertidur.

...hahaha, naif sekali bagi kami untuk berpikir kalau mereka takkan menyerang di tujuan atraksi turis paling terkenal. Apa kinkaku-ji bagian dari wilayah youkai?

Xenovia dengan cepat mencabut pedang suci pendek dari tasnya dan menyembunyikan Asia di belakangnya.

Aku menyiapkan tangan kiriku, dan hampir memanggil gauntlet—

"Tunggu sebentar."

Mendengar suara familiar, aku melirik. Yang muncul adalah – Rossweisse-san!

"Rossweisse-san! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Dengan terengah engah, Rossweisse-san menjawab.

"Ya, aku dipanggil oleh Azazel-sensei untuk menyambut kalian semua."

"Dipanggil oleh Sensei? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling...kalau kupikir pikir, tak ada hawa permusuhan, beda dari para youkai yang menyerang kami kemarin.

"Gencatan senjata. Atau dengan kata lain, kesalahpahaman telah diselesaikan – Putri Kyuubi ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua."

Itulah jawaban Rossweisse-san.

Ah, gencatan senjata? Kesalahpahaman selesai? Berarti dengan kata lain, tak ada lagi rubah yang akan menyerang?

Pada keraguan panjangku, seorang nona berkuping hewan mendekat dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Saya adalah youkai rubah yang melayani Raja sang Kyuubi. Kami mohon maaf untuk sebelumnya. Mohon ikut bersama kami karena Tuan Putri kami ingin meminta maaf pada anda sekalian."

Ikut dengan mereka? Kemana? – saat aku memikirkan itu, seorang onee-sama rubah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ke Ibukota pusat dimana kami youkai Kyoto tinggal. Maou-sama dan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh telah berada disana."

Bagian 3[sunting]

Tempat yang kami tuju – adalah tempat yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai dunia lain.

Seperti jalanan dari periode Edo, rumah rumah kuno berbaris, dan makhluk makhluk aneh menampakkan wajah wajah mereka dari pintu, jendela, dan lorong lorong jalan.

Melalui torii tersembunyi di Kinkaku-ji, kami lewat melalui sana dan memasuki dunia lain.

Ruang gelap dengan atmosfir unik. Makhluk makhluk yang baru kusebutkan itu. banyak penghuni menyapa kami...Youkai bermata satu dengan wajah besar, youkai seperti kappa dengan makanan di kepala mereka, tanuki yang berjalan tegak dan makhluk makhluk lain dari legenda.

Semua orang tengah mengawasi kami dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Kami mengikuti si Nona rubah ke arah kediaman Tuan Putri. Disini agak gelap, dan satu satunya sumber cahaya adalah lampu yang bergerak sepanjang jalan di depan kami.

"Wooshashashashasha!"

Wa! Membuatku takut! Lentera itu tiba tiba menampakkan mata dan mulutnya dan mulai tertawa! Apa itu hewan lentera legendaris?

"Mohon maaf. Youkai disini memang suka bergurau...meski saya rasa tak satupun dari mereka bisa menjadi ancaman bagi kalian semua..."

Nona rubah yang memandu kami meminta maaf sambil terus berjalan.

"Jadi ini dunia para youkai?"

Itulah pertanyaanku. Meski aku menyadari kalau ruang ini terhubung dengan Kyoto.

Onee-sama rubah memberikan jawaban berikut;

"Ya, ini adalah tempat dimana sebagian besar youkai tinggal. Saya ingat kalian para Iblis juga memakai ruang khusus dalam Rating Game. Jadi kenapa tak menganggap ruang ini sebagai sesuatu yang dibuat dengan cara yang sama. Kami menyebut tempat ini "Jalan belakang" atau "Ibukota pusat" dan nama nama lain. Tentu saja, seperti Iblis, ada juga mereka yang tinggal di permukaan Kyoto."

Ibukota pusat? Begitu. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan arena Game dalam Rating Game.

"...Apa mereka manusia?"

"Tidak, kudengar mereka Iblis."

"Iblis eh? Jarang sekali bisa melihat mereka."

"Apa gadis bule cantik itu juga Iblis?"

"Naga, itu pasti hawa kehadiran Naga. Iblis dan Naga..."

Dari kasak kusuk para youkai yang kudengar, Iblis pasti langka disini. Benar, bagaimanapun juga ini wilayah youkai, sehingga hal itu wajar saja.

Berjalan melewati beberapa baris perumahan, kami memasuki hutan dengan sungai yang mengalir melaluinya. Berjalan semakin dalam, sebuah torii merah besar muncul.

Di hadapan kami terdapat mansion besar, yang memberikan perasaan kebangsawanan kuno.

Ah, di depan torii, Azazel-sensei dan Leviathan-sama dalam kimono sudah ada disana!

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai."

"Ah, hello semuanya."

Biarpun mereka datang ke dunia youkai, sikap mereka masih tetap sama.

Diantara mereka terdapat seorang gadis pirang. Seorang yang memimpin serangan sebelumnya. Haruskah aku memanggilnya Kyuubi-san?

Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan busana pendeta wanita, namun mengenakan kimono berbulu mencolok seperti Tuan Putri dari Era Peperangan Negara.

Ah, dia benar benar terlihat seperti Tuan Putri kecil.

"Kunou-sama, saya sudah membawa mereka semua kemari."

Nona rubah melaporkan – kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api...Apa itu? itukah yang disebut rubah api?

Si tuan putri melangkah ke depan dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku Kunou, putri dari Yasaka, administrator dari youkai yang tinggal di dalam dan luar Kyoto."

Setelah perkenalan dirinya, dia membungkukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Mohon maaf untuk sebelumnya. Menyerang kalian tanpa menyelidiki terlebih dulu, mohon maafkan aku."

Jadi, dia meminta maaf pada kami...aku menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan menggaruk wajahku.

"Tak masalah. Bukankah bagus karena kesalahpahaman sudah selesai? Aku tak keberatan selama kami bisa menikmati piknik kami di Kyoto tanpa insiden lebih jauh."

Xenovia mengatakan itu, dia mungkin tak punya keinginan untuk bertarung di Kyoto.

"Ya. Hati yang memaafkan itu sangat penting bagi Malaikat. Aku tak punya dendam pada Tuan Putri-sama."

Irina melanjutkan. Asia juga berbicara, penuh dengan senyum.

"Ya, kedamaian itu sangat penting."

Karena mereka bertiga sudah berbicara, aku tak punya alasan untuk tak setuju. Ngomong ngomong, membiarkan mereka bicara lebih dulu, aku merasa malu sebagai lelaki.

"Jadi itulah yang kami rasakan, aku juga tak apa apa. Mohon angkat kepalamu."

"Tapi, tapi..."

Hmm, insiden itu membuatnya lebih resah dari kami. Aku berlutut dan membuat kontak mata dengan si gadis muda – Kunou.

"Jadi, namamu Kunou kan? Begini, Kunou, kamu sangat mencemaskan Ibumu kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau memang begitu, maka membuat kesalahan itu wajar saja. Tentu saja, ini bisa membuat masalah dan membuat tak nyaman orang lain. Tapi Kunou, kamu sudah meminta maaf. Kamu meminta maaf karena kamu memahami kamu sudah salah, begitu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku menempatkan tanganku di bahunya sambil tersenyum, dan melanjutkan.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, maka kami takkan menyalahkan Kunou."

Mendengar kata kataku, wajah Kunou menjadi merah dan berbicara dengan suara kikuk.

"...Terima kasih."

Oke, kesalahpahaman sudah terselesaikan.

Aku berdiri namun Azazel-sensei mencolekku.

"Benar benar Oppai Dragon. Kamu benar benar ahli mengurus anak anak."

"Tolong, tolong jangan bergurau. Aku pusing memikirkan kata kata itu, tahu!"

"Jangan malu malu, kamu kan hidup dengan nama Oppai Dragon."

"Ya, sungguh Oppai Dragon! Aku sangat tersentuh!"

"Astaga, cowok ini jago mengurus anak anak."

Terhadapku yang merasa malu, Xenovia, Asia, dan Irina menganggukkan kepala mereka dan memberi pujian.

"Kamu benar benar mengejutkanku tadi. Sebagai Guru aku bangga padamu."

Bahkan kesan Rossweisse-san sudah meningkat sedikit...berapa buruk kesannya padaku selama ini? Kalau aku bisa mencari topik percakapan soal toko 100 yen, mungkin opininya padaku bisa lebih membaik...?

"A-Aku takkan kalah! Oppai Dragon sedang berpromosi bahkan di tempat seperti ini! Acara Televisiku 'Magical Levi-tan' takkan kalah!"

Leviathan-sama nampaknya bersemangat dengan semacam impuls yang sangat aneh? Astaga, para Iblis ini benar benar terlalu damai!

Dengan malu malu, Kunou berbicara.

"...Meski aku mohon maaf untuk kesalahanku...tapi tolong, kumohon pada kalian semua! Mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Ibuku!"

Tangisan kesakitan tanda meminta bantuan dari seorang gadis.

Pemimpin youkai di Kyoto adalah Kyuubi (Rubah berekor sembilan) Yasaka. Dia meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa hari lalu dengan pembawa pesan Sakra dari Gunung Meru.

Namun, Yasaka-san gagal muncul di tempat pertemuan. Para youkai mulai menyelidiki dan menemukan salah satu pengawalnya yang sedang sekarat, karasu-tengu.

Sebelum embusan nafas terakhirnya, si karasu tengu memberitahu youkai lain kalau Yasaka-san telah diserang dan diculik.

Pada saat itulah mereka mulai menyelidiki pendatang baru mencurigakan dan akhirnya menyerang kelompok kami.

Setelah itu, Azazel-sensei dan Leviathan-sama bernegosiasi dengan Kunou, menyangkal keterlibatan Dunia Bawah, serta menyediakan petunjuk kalau kemungkinan itu adalah ulah Khaos Brigade.

"...Sepertinya, masalah sudah menjadi serius."

Setelah mendengar semua hal tentang insiden ini, itulah opiniku.

Kami telah dibawa ke dalam mansion. Di aula besar, Kunou telah mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Huh, sekali sejumlah golongan mulai bersekutu, hal semacam ini jadi terus terjadi. Terakhir kali dengan Odin, Loki datang kan? kali ini, musuhnya adalah teroris."

Sensei komplain dengan tak senang. Sensei yang menyukai kedamaian, pastinya takkan memaafkan para teroris ini. Kupikir pikirannya pasti penuh oleh kemarahan.

Di sisi Kunou terdapat si nona rubah yang sebelumnya dan pria tua berhidung panjang. Pria tua itu adalah pemimpin tengu, dan memiliki hubungan kuat dengan kyuubi sejak zaman dulu. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir tentang penculikan Yasaka-san serta putrinya Kunou.

"Gubernur-dono, Maou-dono, bisakah anda membantu menemukan cara untuk menolong Yasaka-hime? Tak peduli apa, kami menjanjikan kerjasama penuh kami."

Si tengu tua membuat permintaan seperti itu.

Dia menyerahkan selembar foto pada kami. Seorang onee-sama pirang cantik dalam busana rahib wanita! Telinga hewan menyembul di kepalanya! J-Jangan jangan ini...

"Ini adalah foto dari Yasaka-hime."

Sungguh! Bukankah payudaranya besar!? Bahkan kelihatan jelas dari balik busana mikonya! Apa yang para teroris itu inginkan dengan Tuan Putri rubah berdada besar ini!? Ka-kalau kalian berbuat macam macam, aku takkan ampuni kalian semua!

"Yang bisa kami yakini, adalah para penculik masih berada di Kyoto."

Sensei berbicara.

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu?"

Itulah pertanyaanku. Sensei mengangguk dan menjelaskan.

"Aliran ki di semua wilayah Kyoto masih stabil. Rubah berekor sembilan adalah eksistensi yang bertanggung jawab dalam mempertahankan keseimbangan aliran ki dari area berbeda di wilayah ini. Kyoto sendiri bisa dianggap sebagai medan energi berskala besar. Kalau kyuubi yang menjaga tanah ini pergi atau terbunuh, maka Kyoto akan mengalami perubahan drastis. Karena tak ada tanda tanda itu, artinya Yasaka-hime masih baik baik saja, dan para penculik kemungkinan masih ada disini."

K-Kyoto ternyata kota seperti itu! ini semua pernyataan yang mengejutkan!

Namun, kalau Yasaka-san masih tak apa apa, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk menolongnya.

"Serafall, level investigasi apa yang para Iblis sudah lakukan disana?"

"Aku sudah perintahkan mereka untuk menginvestigasi secara rinci. Para Iblis yang familiar dengan Kyoto juga sudah diturunkan."

Sensei mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang kami semua.

"Sepertinya kali ini kalian akan terlibat lagi, karena kita kekurangan tenaga orang. Khususnya karena kalian berpengalaman dalam melawan orang orang kuat, dan kami akan membutuhkan kekuatan kalian melawan golongan Pahlawan. Ini sangat disayangkan, tapi mohon bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Nanti biar aku yang menghubungi Kiba dan para budak Sitri yang tak berada disini. Sebelum itu, silahkan menikmati piknik kalian, tapi kami akan mengandalkan kalian dalam situasi darurat."

"Ya!"

Kami setuju pada kata kata sensei!

Pada akhirnya, ini bukan piknik sederhana. Yah, mengunjungi semua lokasi lokasi penting lebih dulu adalah keputusan yang pandai.

Kunou mengatupkan tangannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam dalam. Nona rubah dan tengu tua juga membungkuk dengannya.

"...Kumohon pada kalian semua. Mohon...mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk menolong Ibuku...Tidak, tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku. Kumohon."

Anak sekecil itu membungkukkan kepalanya dan memohon dengan berlinang air mata dalam suara bergetar.

Meski dia berbicara seperti Tuan Putri kelas tinggi, dia pasti berada di usia yang masih bergantung pada kasih sayang Ibunya.

...Kemarahan di hatiku bergejolak.

Para brengsek Khaos Brigade ini, meski aku tak tahu apa rencana kalian, akan kuhabisi kalian! Sampai menculik Onee-sama berdada besar itu, tak termaafkan!

Dan kemudian aku berpikir! Saat kita menyelamatkan Yasaka-san, dia pasti akan memberiku semacam hadiah!

'Ufufu, kamu Sekiryuutei? Kamu sudah menolongku? Luar biasa, kalau begitu, bagaimana aku harus menghadiahimu...Hm, kamu menatap tubuhku...jadi begitu, kamu menginginkan tubuhku? Ufufufu, tak masalah, kamu boleh menikmatinya sepuas hatimu.'

Tes tes. Dengan khayalan erotis memasuki otakku, darah menetes dari hidungku. Dengan menggoda melepas kimononya, imej onee-sama kyubi menjadi luar biasa! Payudara! Payudara!

"...Ise-san, apa kamu sedang memikirkan hal hal mesum?"

Asia tengah menatapku dengan wajah tidak senang. Asia-chan, dalam area ini, instingmu kadang kadang sangat tajam!

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Tak mungkin, tak mungkin! Ini permintaan Tuan Putri kecil!

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku memperbarui keyakinanku, dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk pertarungan sepanjang piknik ini.

Tapi tapi, kemana perginya kemungkinanku saat itu...tak ada tanda tanda mereka akan kembali sejauh ini. Apa mereka masih berada di Kyoto...?

Namun entah kenapa, mereka terasa tak begitu jauh...

"Wow,-aku makan kenyang sekali."

Malam itu, aku tengah terbaring di kasur di kamarku. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan mandi. Makan malamnya sangat lezat. Dan semuanya terlihat berkelas tinggi.

...Setelah mengunjungi dunia youkai, kami kembali ke Kinkaku-ji sekali lagi. membangunkan Matsuda dan yang lainnya yang tertidur, kami melanjutkan piknik kami, membeli suvenir, dan menghabiskan waktu kami di area itu sampai waktunya kembali.

Kembali ke hotel, kami bertemu dengan Kiba dan para budak Sitri untuk merencanakan langkah berikutnya.

Kami akan melanjutkan piknik sesuai rencana untuk esok hari, namun akan membawa lingkaran sihir versi portabel sehingga kami bisa kembali ke hotel dengan cepat. Usai kami menerima kabar dari pemimpin kami Azazel-sensei, kami harus segera kembali ke hotel.

Astaga, ini semua jadi merusak suasana bertamasya...besok kami berniat mengunjungi Gunung Badai, Arashiyama[5], dan sepertinya Kunou akan menemui kami disana sebagai pemandu wisata.

Sepertinya Kunou ingin meminta maaf dengan menjadi pemandu kami. Sebenarnya kami ingin menolak tapi dia bersikeras kalau itu tak apa apa. Karena dia tetap ingin melakukannya, kami hanya bisa menerima tawarannya. Namun, sebenarnya Sensei yang menyuruh kami untuk menerima lebih dulu.

Sesuatu tentang ini menjadi langkah pertama dalam kerjasama Dunia Bawah dengan para youkai. Putri dari pemimpin Youkai adalah super VIP. Sehingga misi itu diserahkan pada kami...besok kami harus memastikan untuk tak melakukan hal hal memalukan.

...Apa yang Buchou sedang lakukan saat ini? Akeno-san...juga Koneko-chan...Ah, Gasper juga. Aku jadi merindukan anggota klub yang masih berada di Akademi Kuou.

Mereka mungkin tak pernah membayangkan kalau kami akan terlibat dengan Khaos Brigade. Sayang sekali kejadian seperti ini masih harus terjadi.

...Mm, aku jadi merindukan payudara Buchou. Saat kembali aku harus mengubur wajahku ke dalam payudaranya!

Bagaimana aku harus membunuh waktu sebelum tidur? Matsuda dan Motohama sepertinya sudah pergi, katanya mau mengintip pemandian wanita...aku tak pergi kali ini. Namun kalau kupikir pikir, mungkin akan asyik untuk menantang Rossweisse-san dan seluruh tim pertahanan Sitri...Hmm –apa yang harus kulakukan?

Saat aku merenung untuk mengintip pemandian wanita atau tidak—

Ketok ketok.

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Usai menjawab ketukan—

"Ise-san, ini aku."

Itu suara Asia. Ada apa?

"Masuklah."

Asia masuk, dan dia hanya mengenakan gaun malam.

"Ada apa, Asia?"

"Aku datang untuk bermain. Xenovia-san dan Irina-san sebentar lagi juga datang. Kiryuu bilang dia sibuk bergosip dengan para gadis lain dari kelas lain, jadi dia tak bisa datang."

Astaga! Tiga gadis cantik akan datang bermain ke kamarku! Ini menakjubkan! Apa yang kita harus lakukan? Ya, ya! Batu-gunting-kertas menelanjangi...hehehe! Aktivitas seperti itu sangat sempurna dalam situasi seperti ini!

Saat aku membuat rencana mesum—

"Ise!"

"Kita akan ketahuan!"

-! Itu suara Matsuda dan Motohama dari arah koridor! Apa mereka mau memasuki kamarku!?

"A-Asia! Kesini!"

"Eh? I-Ise-san?"

-Entah kenapa, aku tiba tiba tak ingin kelihatan oleh kedua brengsek itu, dan menarik Asia ke dalam kloset.

Menutup pintu geser dari dalam, aku mengangkat jariku dan berkata 'shhh'—di dalam cahaya suram untuk menyuruh Asia tetap diam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Matsuda dan Motohama membuka pintu dan langkah kaki mereka yang memasuki ruangan bisa terdengar.

"Ah, Ise tak ada disini."

"Jangan jangan, si brengsek itu tahu tempat lama yang sama untuk mengintip di pemandian wanita?"

"Apa!? Itu gawat! Apa dia mau mencicipi tubuh para gadis itu sebelum kita!?"

"Ah, pasti begitu! Ayo pergi, Matsuda!"

"Ya!"

Tap tap. Terdapat suara langkah kaki cepat dan terburu buru saat mereka menyerbu keluar dari kamar. Mereka berdua nampaknya sudah pergi.

Selain itu, tempat lama yang sama untuk mengintip!? Apa maksudnya itu!? Tempat semacam itu benar benar ada...sialan! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya!? Itu membuatku sangat kepikiran!

Sambil aku memutar otakku untuk menyesali kebodohanku, Asia mendadak menggenggam lenganku erat erat.

Aku menoleh ke wajah Asia – dia kelihatan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia nampaknya sudah membuat keputusan, dan berbicara.

"...Ise-san, saat kamu bersama Rias-oneesama di peron stasiun kereta...kalian berciuman, kan?"

-A-Apa dia melihatnya!? Apa dia menyadari sesuatu, kembali ke peron, dan tak sengaja menyaksikannya!? Apapun yang terjadi, sepertinya Asia melihat adegan itu!

"Ah, itu ciuman perpisahan..."

"...B-Begitu. Bisa berciuman begitu intim...Benar, Ise-san dan Rias-oneesama memang...Tapi aku juga—"

Asia menatap lurus padaku, dan ekspresinya entah kenapa nampak sangat menggairahkan.

"Bisakah kamu...memberiku ciuman juga?"

Usai dia menyelesaikan kata katanya, Asia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ciuman kedua.

Dengan alami – bibir kami melekat bersama dengan sangat alami. Tanpa hawa nafsu atau kepura puraan, ciuman ini hanya mengkomunikasikan rasa sayang kami terhadap satu sama lain—

Dalam sekejap bibir kami bertemu, penuh oleh perasaan lembut, rasa realita yang menakutkan mengelilingiku. Perasaan itu sungguh mengesankanku tentang betapa pentingnya Asia padaku, betapa berharganya dia.

Asia—

Asia ku. Kami harus bersama selamanya. Entah itu ratusan, ribuan, atau puluhan ribu tahun—

Kami harus tetap bersama.

Saat aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam atmosfir romantis—

Pintu terbuka!

"Ah yaya! Umm, Xe-Xenovia, lekaslah lihat ini!"

Dengan rambut tergerai dan mengenakan gaun malam, Irina mendorong pintu dan kami mulai menatap satu sama lain.

"Ada apa, Irina? Ooh, ini momen ciuman berharga Asia. Asia, jadi inikah yang kamu maksudkan dengan bermain di kamar Ise? Aku sangat terkesan."

Seorang yang berbicara adalah Xenovia, juga dalam pakaian tidur!

Asia dan aku – berciuman di depan mereka!

Apa apaan ini!

Bagaimana mereka masuk tanpa membuat suara!? Benar juga, Asia berkata kalau mereka akan datang dengan cepat!

Ceroboh sekali! Terlalu banyak celah dalam momen menggairahkan itu!

Mereka melihat! Mereka melihat semuanya dengan jelas! Saat Asia dan aku berciuman.

Aku dengan panik memisahkan bibirku dengan Asia. Sial! Air liur kami menetes! Selain itu, lidah kami, lidah kami hampir bertautan saat pintu kloset dibuka!

"Sepertinya itu bukan yang kali pertama? Hmm...Asia selalu lebih dulu dariku..."

"Ya ya! Asia kadang kadang sangat berani, dan melaju dengan pesat dalam area ini!"

Xenovia dan Irina sepertinya mendiskusikan hal itu dengan sangat tertarik, begitu heboh sampai wajah mereka memerah!

Bang!

Sesuatu sepertinya baru saja meledak! Wajah Asia memerah sampai batasnya!

"Ah, ah, ahahahahahahaha, Fuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu..."

Ah-! Mata Asia berputar putar dengan rasa malu teramat sangat, dan dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri!

"Asia! Hei Asia, bertahanlah! Kamu harus membagi rasa malu denganku juga! namun, ini mungkin jenis situasi yang Asia tak mungkin bisa tahan!"

"Maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Saat aku mencoba membangunkan Asia – Xenovia dan Irina juga ikut masuk dalam kloset!?

Dan kemudian dengan cermat menutup pintu geser dari dalam!

"Maaf, kami datang ke kamarmu untuk bermain, tapi kamu sepertinya absen, jadi kami membuka klosetnya."

Xenovia dengan kalem menjelaskan seolah itu hal yang sangat beralasan.

Ruanganku seharusnya digunakan untuk situasi darurat, namun siapa sangka situasi darurat ternyata sedang berlangsung disini!

-! Xenovia perlahan mendekat.

"A-Apa yang mau kamu lakukan, Xenovia!?"

Xenovia menampakkan ekspresi kalem oleh kekagetanku dan membalas:

"Aku setelah Asia. Apa itu akan berciuman atau yang lebih seksi? Irina yang berikutnya."

Apa, bicara apa kamu!? Kenapa ujung ujungnya jadi begini!?

"Eh!? Aku juga!? kamu pasti bercanda!"

Mata Irina nyaris menyembul oleh kekagetan pada ucapan Xenovia. Dia juga sepertinya telah terjebak dalam sesuatu diluar pemahamannya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus, Irina, kamu harus lebih memahami laki laki."

"Memahami, bukankah itu akan menjadikanku Malaikat Jatuh?"

"Yah, kamu harus bisa melawannya dengan semangat. Mungkin kamu tak akan berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh untuk bisa melakukannya."

"Memakai semangat!? Ya, ya pasti seperti itu...tapi, tapi, kalau, kalau aku melakukan hal vulgar, bagaimana bisa aku, sebagai [As] Michael-sama...!"

Dengan pelan bergumam pada dirinya, Irina sepertinya sedang berjuang dengan dirinya.

"Ise adalah pilihan bagus. Lelaki bagus, dan juga seorang Sekiryuutei. Kalau kamu memiliki anak dari Naga Legendaris, mungkin itu bisa berkontribusi pada potensi tempur Surga di masa depan?"

"...Ise...anak Sekiryuutei...potensi tempur Surga..."

Aaaaaaaah, Irina mulai nampak tersiksa! Apa apaan itu! Apa arti eksistensiku terletak disana!?

"Oke, bagaimana kita harus lakukan ini. Di ruang sempit ini kita punya satu pria dan tiga wanita."

"Hei, hei, Xenovia! Bagaimana dengan para Guru diluar?"

Ya, mereka melarang kontak pria wanita. Siapa tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau sampai menemukan pria dan wanita muda saja dalam satu ruangan.

Kamar siswa laki laki dan wanita dipisahkan oleh lantai dan para Guru terus mengawasi dengan ketat. Bahkan sepanjang periode waktu bebas sebelum waktu tidur mereka bergiliran mengecek setiap ruangan. Akan gawat kalau mereka sampai menemukan situasi ini!

"Ah, maksudmu si Guru laki laki. Kami sudah memakai kekuatan Iblis dan Malaikat kami untuk menyegel kamar ini dalam perisai. Tak ada apapun terjadi tak peduli siapapun yang mendekat. Tak masalah. Biarpun erangan keluar dari kamar ini, takkan ada yang masuk."

"Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi ruang ini saat ini terisi dengan sihir Iblis dan kekuatan suci!"

Xenovia dan Irina mengangkat jempol tanda sepaham! Apa kalian idiot!? Mereka memang idiot! Dua Gereja yang menerapkan inisiatif mereka dengan cara seperti itu!

Sembari aku mengkritik keras sikap gila keduanya, Xenovia menutup jarak diantara aku dan dia!

"Oke...pertama...mari kita mulai dengan berciuman?"

...Hmm, aku tak tahu kenapa, namun bibir Xenovia nampak sangat seksi hari ini. Mungkin karena ciuman barusan dengan Asia, dan jantungku yang belum tenang?

"Eh!? Xenovia, kamu sudah bersiap untuk berciuman!?"

Irina sepertinya belum siap.

"Ya, aku harus berlatih membuat bayi dengan Ise. Bukankah Kiryuu berkata kalau melakukan hal ini sepanjang piknik akan terasa ekstra spesial?"

Kiryuu! Si mesum sialan itu! Bukankah sudah kuberitahu supaya tak mengisi otak orang orang ini dengan informasi tak berguna seperti itu! Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Xenovia melanjutkan!? Akankah aku akhirnya bisa berhubungan seks!?

"Itu, itu benar! Ini penting! Tapi, aku ini Malaikat, serta bawahan dari Michael-sama...seorang Kristen! Hal, hal seperti ini..."

"Kalau begitu kamu boleh menonton dari sisi. Aku akan membuat bayi di bawah pengawasan Malaikat. Hoho, bukankah ini seolah membuat bayi yang dipilih oleh Surga? Irina, kamu bisa menyaksikan adegan penting pembuatan bayi Iblis. Mohon berkahi adegan ini karuniamu kalau kamu bisa."

Xenovia mulai melepas pakaiannya! Kulitnya perlahan lahan nampak...lekuk sempurna itu selalu mencuri hatiku kapanpun ia muncul! Kami Iblis sehingga kami bisa melihat jelas dalam kegelapan. Pasti karena itu, segalanya begitu jelas!

Mendengar kata kata Xenovia, Irina membentangkan sayap Malaikat dan halonya. Kecerahan sayapnya semakin membuat panas suasana! Betapa praktis, kekuatan Malaikat itu!

"—Mohon serahkan padaku! Aku selalu ingin menyaksikan, seperti Gabriel-sama, momen penting ketika kehidupan baru terbentuk! Ah ah, ini juga berkaitan dengan tiga golongan, dengan Surga, dan kepercayaan Tuhan!"

Plop!

Xenovia sudah melepas BH-nya.

Uwaaa! Mimisan! Bocah ini payudaranya bagus sekali, brengsek!

Xenovia tak mempedulikan Asia yang pingsan dan memelukku! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, perasaan dari payudaranya tersalurkan ke tubuhku! Kelembutannya membuat otakku kelu!

"Ini kesempatan langka. Kamu juga harus memeluknya seperti ini kalau Asia bangun. Karena ini waktu pertama untuk kamu dan Asia, mungkin akan tragis kalau kamu tak berpengalaman. Pelajarilah wanita melalui aku dan kemudian peluklah Asia memakai pengetahuan itu. ini demi keamanan Asia."

"Ah ah, Xenovia! Kamu begitu mengorbankan diri!"

Apa yang mereka berdua katakan!? Xenovia melepas pakaiannya sambil membelai tubuhku. Begitu merangsang! Dan, dan menekan tanganku diantara kedua pahanya! Perasaan lunak, dan lembut itu membuat pikiranku blank!

"...Ahh...ternyata, kulit laki laki – kulitmu membuatku merasa nyaman. Menyentuhmu jadi membuatku terasa bagai wanita."

Tes tes.

Mimisanku tak bisa dihentikan. Orang, orang ini bisa secara alami membunuh laki laki hanya melalui kata katanya!

Kalau, kalau sudah begini, aku bisa apa selain menerima ini!? Hal besar akan segera terjadi dengan Asia dan Xenovia di dalam kloset sempit ini!

Aku menelan air liurku keras keras, menyesuaikan nafasku, dan mencondongkan tubuhku untuk memeluk Xenovia—

"Ooooo, mmmm...Eh, aku—"

Asia bangun! Duduk dengan perlahan. Tepat saat aku hendak berbaring dengan Xenovia, mata kami bertemu!

Menyaksikan kami, mata Asia terbelalak lebar!

"Oh – Asia, kamu bangun. Aku hendak mengambil beberapa materi genetik dari Ise disini."

Xenovia sama sekali tak peduli! M-Material genetik, ka-kamu, bicara apa kamu!?

"Mate, mate, mate, material genetik...!"

Suara Asia melengking.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi. santai, aku takkan mengambil semuanya. Mungkin aku akan hamil dengan beberapa ronde ekstraksi?"

Xenovia! Berbicaralah seperti wanita, tolong! Kamu, itu kata kata yang sangat aneh, tahu!?

"Tidak, tidak boleh! Ise-san...tidak kuizinkan!"

Asia berteriak dengan mata berair.

"Ayolah, apa masalahnya dengan berbagi denganku?"

Xenovia mengangkat alisnya, nampak sedikit kesal.

Mereka berdua mulai berantem.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi untuk mengekstraknya...berarti, berarti kamu harus melakukan "itu" dengan Ise-san...takkan kuizinkan!"

"Asia ternyata kamu tahu banyak juga. Kamu sudah lulus dari mempercayai bangau yang mengantar bayi."

"Kamu, kamu jangan meremehkan aku. Aku memahami semuanya! Kalau kamu begitu menginginkannya akan kunyatakan saat ini juga!"

Memelukku, Asia berteriak keras keras:

"Aku ingin memiliki anak Ise-san!"

...dalam sekejap, Xenovia, Irina, dan aku kaget setengah mati oleh pernyataan berani Asia. Belum lagi dia melepas gaun malamnya! Kulitnya yang seputih salju kelihatan jelas!

Dalam sekejap, mimisanku mulai mengucur deras.

Te-tentu saja! Karena Asia benar benar berkata dia ingin, ingin, ingin memiliki anakku...! Aku paham wajahku pasti sedang memerah sampai max!

"Hebat...ini pertarungan diantara wanita untuk memperebutkan material genetik. Luar biasa...!"

Irina menyaksikan kami dengan canggung. Berisik! Kamu kan Malaikat disini!

"Ise-san, karena kita akan bersama selamanya. Bukankah wajar untuk memiliki anak?"

Asia menanyaiku. Aku sudah kehilangan semua akal sehatku, dan menjawab dengan lirih;

"A, apa iya...? Apa iya...?"

"Oke, Xenovia, aku akan mengandung bayi Ise-san! Aku akan memiliki banyak bayi!"

Xenovia menggenggam lenganku. Pa-payudaranya bersandar di lenganku!

"Tidak, kalau seperti itu maka kamu harus memberiku ronde material genetik. Aku ingin anak juga. aku juga seorang wanita, dan ingin mengalami memiliki anak. Aku juga ingin mengalami membesarkan anak."

Pe, perkembangan macam apa ini...? Aku sangat senang, tapi apa perasaan mencekik ini? Kloset ini bukan hanya sempit, namun udaranya semakin menipis! Situasi saat ini begitu mirip dengan Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan di kamarku memperebutkanku di malam sebelum piknik...! Gadis gadis sungguh sulit dipahami!

Xenovia dan Asia melotot satu sama lain. Aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka, berharap bisa mengambil jarak, namun kepalaku membentur panel kayu dengan suara keras.

Ouch...disini terlalu sesak, apa yang kubentur tadi...Saat aku jatuh kebawah—

Tanganku mendarat di atas perasaan yang super lembut...

"...Wa, I-Ise-kun..."

- Di depan mataku terdapat Irina dengan wajah merah padam! Usai aku jatuh di atas Irina – tubuhku saat ini menindih Irina! Aku melirik kebawah – gaun malamnya terbuka, payudara putih murninya dengan jelas bisa terlihat! Wow, besar sekali, punyanya Irina sungguh gede! Luar biasa! Ini puting Malaikat!? Perasaan lembutnya terasa jelas! Ngomong ngomong, tanganku saat ini sedang sibuk meremas salah satu payudaranyaaaaa!

Ini terjadi karena kecelakaan, karena ruang kloset ini teramat kecil!

Payudara Irina terasa lembut namun elastis! Perasaan seluruh tanganku tenggelam ke payudaranya! Kelembutan itu, perasaan gemetar namun elastis itu seperti puding yang baru matang!

Kelembutan dan kemulusannya benar benar menyaingi Akeno-san, Irina!

Ah, sayap Malaikatnya berkedip kedip lagi! apa dia mendekati tepi berbahaya menjadi Malaikat Jatuh lagi!

"...Aku, ini waktu pertamaku...jadi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ise-kun...apa kamu ingin aku menjadi 'jatuh'...?"

Wajah Irina terisi penuh oleh pesona wanita mengesankan! Ini gawat! Irina yang biasanya naif dan manis menunjukkan ekspresi itu terlalu kuat, itu membuat kekuatan luar biasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku! Plus rambutnya sedang tergerai, ini menggandakan pesona menggodanya beberapa kali!

"M-Maaf!"

Aku mencoba minta maaf dan melepas tanganku – ouch...aku membentur kepalaku di panel kayu lagi...

Wajahku jatuh oleh hantaman itu. Tentu saja, aku jatuh di—

Payudara irina. Sensasi elastisitas luar biasa itu diteruskan ke wajaku! ...Ah ah, payudara Irina begitu besar dan lunak dan lembut...Inikah rasanya memeluk seorang Malaikat?

Pandanganku menjadi kabur, bahkan kesadaranku juga...

Aku pasti membentur kepalaku terlalu keras, plus mimisan tak terhentikan ini...

"Ise-san! Apa kamu tak apa apa!? Ise-san!"

"Hei, pingsan dengan memeluk Irina untuk yang kali pertama, aku secara pribadi tak bisa menerima itu—"

"Apa aku akan 'jatuh'...Ah ah, Tuhan, mohon ampuni aku—"

Ketiga suara mulai bersahut sahutan—

Trio Gereja kekuatan tempur kooperatif mereka benar benar menyeramkan!

Bagian 4[sunting]

Esok harinya, kami berangkat dari hotel ke stasiun Kyoto.

(Ah-, tadi malam terasa begitu...)

Aku merasa tengah dalam mimpi dan belum bangun. Tadi malam, aku mengalami semua jenis hal hal erotis dengan trio Gereja di dalam kloset. Itu situasi yang merangsang, tapi di saat yang sama juga mencekikku...

Setelah melalui kehilangan darah dalam jumlah besar dan benturan di kepala berkali kali, aku bangun untuk mendapati diriku di bawah selimut di pagi hari. Ternyata Rossweisse-san waktu itu datang dan mengirim trio Gereja kembali ke kamar mereka dan mengurusku. Rossweisse-san sungguh pakar dalam mengurus orang lain...

Namun, mendengar pernyataan Asia 'aku ingin mengandung bayi' membuatku merinding tadi malam. Tapi itu sangat membuatku senang...dari lubuk hatiku. Meski terasa sangat rumit, aku benar benar tersentuh!

Kapanpun hal seperti itu terjadi padaku, aku akan berpikir. Bagaimana bilangnya ya, aku selalu gugup pada momen momen kritis. Aku sangat menyadari itu. Tapi aku hanya tak bisa mengambil langkah ke depan...mengikatku, itu pasti pengalaman traumatis dari lubuk hatiku. Setiap saat aku bertanya tanya kalau mengambil langkah berikutnya akan membuat para gadis membenciku, aku menjadi sangat ketakutan.

-Kehidupan saat ini adalah yang terbaik.

Karena itulah aku tak mau menghancurkan situasi saat kini.

Raja Harem akan mustahil kalau ini berlanjut! Aku juga tahu itu!

...Tapi kalau memang begitu, hubunganku dengan Buchou takkan pernah...mustahil untuk dijangkau. Oh yah, itu juga tak apa apa.

Bagi Buchou aku akan selalu—

...Mungkin kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan mengambil keberanian untuk membuat langkah ke depan itu?

-Ronde berikutnya.

Kalau kami menang melawan Sairaorg-san, maka dengan Buchou aku akan—

"Hei, Ise, kenapa kamu terlihat seperti mau menangis?"

Matsuda menampakkan wajahnya di depanku dan mempertanyakan.

"Ah, bukan apa apa...tapi wajahmu dan Motohama nampak menakutkan..."

"Bukan apa apa."

"Ini luka luka kehormatan."

Wajah Matsuda dan Motohama bengkak dan ditutupi oleh banyak plester luka.

Mereka berdua menuju ke tempat yang disebut tempat lama untuk mengintip di pemandian wanita, namun OSIS – para budak Sitri sudah mengamankan area itu, namun mereka berdua masih mencoba untuk menyerbu kesana. Itulah sebab wajah lebam dan luka mereka.

...Mereka tak mungkin menang melawan gadis gadis Sitri. Setelah itu, bahkan aku menjadi tersangka, tapi berkat Rossweisse-san datang ke kamarku, aku mendapat bukti ketidak terlibatan.

Namun sayangnya, pagi ini aku dan trio Gereja dipanggil oleh Rossweisse-san untuk dinasehati.

Rossweisse-san memang seperti kakak perempuan hebat bagi kami. Maaf sudah banyak menyusahkanmu.

Ngomong ngomong, kenapa aku dianggap terlibat dengan kegiatan dua idiot itu!? apa boleh buat saat kami terkenal sebagai trio mesum!

Apa aku punya kepercayaan karena aku selalu kelihatan mesum?

Pokoknya, hentikan dulu pikiran pikiran ini.

Jadi, kuatkan diriku dan lanjutkan tamasyanya. Hari ini kami menuju ke Arashiyama, dan tujuan pertama adalah Kuil Naga Langit, Tenryuu-ji[6]

"Bagaimana kita menuju ke Tenryuu-ji?"

Aku menanyai Kiryuu. Dia melihat jadwal dan membalas.

"Ya – naik dari stasiun Kyoto ke arah Arashiyama, kemudian turun di perhentian terdekat ke Arashiyama. Kemudian berjalan ke arah sana."

"Paham. Berarti kita pergi ke stasiun sekarang. Buchou menyebutkan itu sebelumnya, namun sebenarnya ada bus dan trem listrik dimana mana."

"Jadi, semua tujuan tamasyanya adalah tempat tempat ini?"

Matsuda mendengar komentarku dan berbicara. Itu benar. Semuanya seperti ini.

Di stasiun Kyoto, kami menaiki trem listrik ke arah Arashiyama dan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

"Ini dia."

Setelah turun, kami harus berjalan ke Tenryuu-ji. Ada banyak tanda sehingga kami takkan kesasar disini.

Kemudian, kami akhirnya sampai di Tenryuu-ji. Gerbang elegan menyapa kami.

"Inilah Tenryuu-ji (Kuil Naga Langit). Jadi apa nama ini memiliki signifikansi spesial?"

[Entahlah. Mungkin kami pernah bertarung disini, mungkin tidak]

Ddraig, mungkin memorinya kabur. Biarpun mereka pernah bertarung disini itu pasti sudah berabad abad lampau, dan pemandangan disini pasti sudah sama sekali berbeda. Sudah wajar untuk lupa.

Aku menanyai Ddraig kalau dia tahu bagaimana kuil ini diberi nama.

Kami telah melewati gerbang besar dan membayar tiket masuk.

"Hello, ternyata kalian datang juga."

Itu adalah suara kecil yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat di belakang kami seorang gadis pirang dalam busana rahib wanita – Kunou.

"Itu Kunou."

"Ya, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan jadi pemandu wisata kalian untuk sekeliling Arashiyama."

Hari ini dia menyembunyikan telinga dan ekornya. Tentu saja, karena ada banyak manusia normal di sekitar kami.

Matsuda dan Motohama nampak kaget melihat loli blonde imut itu.

"Wow – gadis yang manis sekali! Hei Ise, kamu pergi dan merayu anak kecil ini!?"

Kasar sekali si botak ini. Kami melalui banyak hal tahu? Di sisi lain, Motohama—

"...Begitu loli, sungguh mempesona...haha..."

Nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur!? Aku lupa! Pria ini sebenarnya lolicon tak tertolong lagi!

Tipe Kunou pasti sesuai dengan seleranya! Kacamata Motohama memancarkan cahaya berbahaya! Namun, seseorang mendorong Motohama ke samping dan memeluk Kunou. Itu Kiryuu.

"Ah-! Manis sekali! Hyodou, dimana kamu menemukan dia?"

Memeluk dan menggosokkan wajah mereka bersama! Kiryuu, kamu pecinta loli juga!?

"Le, lepaskan aku! Jangan sok akrab, cewek rendahan!"

Kunou nampak ogah ogahan, namun Kiryuu menjadi semakin girang.

"Memprotes memakai cara bicara Tuan Putri itu yang terbaik! Imej yang sempurna!"

...Sia sia saja. Cewek berkacamata ini.

Mendesah, aku menjauhkan Kiryuu dari tubuh Kunou, dan melanjutkan percakapan.

"Ini Kunou, dia sudah mengenal Asia dan yang lain."

"Namaku Kunou. Senang bertemu kalian."

Kunou ternyata sangat serius. Sungguh Tuan Putri. Sikapnya membawa udara acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, kamu mengenal Gremory-senpai? Kudengar hotel itu berkaitan dengan perusahaan yang orang tua senpai jalankan."

"Kira kira seperti itu."

Kesimpulan cepat Kiryuu ternyata berguna juga. dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjelaskan terlalu banyak.

"Jadi Kunou, kamu bilang kamu akan jadi pemandu wisata kami, lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan?"

Kunou dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya dan berbicara dengan percaya diri.

"Aku akan menyertai kalian semua dan mengunjungi semua tempat tempat terkenal!"

...Begitu rupanya. Aku jadi merasa terhormat.

Terserahlah, bagaimanapun juga ini dihitung sebagai interaksi budaya.

"Kalau begitu tolong pandu kami disekitar Tenryuu-ji ini."

"Tentu saja!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Kunou menampakkan senyum cerah dan senang.

Kemudian, dibawah kepemimpinan Kunou kami mengunjungi Tenryuu-ji. Kunou dengan percaya diri mengisahkan cerita tentang tempat ini dan mencoba keras menyampaikannya pada kami. Itu membuatnya nampak bisa diandalkan.

Di saat yang sama, terasa nyaman melihat dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk mendeskripsikan sejumlah tempat di Kyoto.

Taman di dalam biara besar terlihat sangat indah. Didekorasi dengan daun daun merah musim gugur, naungan taman bergaya Jepang di musim gugur terasa sangat mempesona. Karper yang berenang di dalam kolam adalah sentuhan luar biasa yang menyempurnakan adegan ini.

"Pemandangan ini sangat bagus. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah situs warisan dunia."

Kunou menjelaskan. Warisan dunia!? Hebat, jadi itukah kenapa tempat ini sangat indah. Biar aku mengambil foto dengan ponselku!

Setelah mengelilingi taman, kami dibawa ke aula pengajaran. Masuk, aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit langit – dalam sekejap, desain Naga paling spektakuler tertangkap pandanganku. Naga timur dengan tubuh langsing panjang!

Naga itu terlihat seolah memandangku dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Ini adalah Unryuu-zu yang terkenal, atau 'Imej dari Naga Kabut', tak peduli ke arah mana, kalian akan merasa seolah Naga ini tengah menatap kalian. Karena itulah disebut juga "Mengawasi Enam Arah"."

Seperti yang Kunou jelaskan, tak peduli dari arah mana kalian melihatnya, naga itu terus menatap lurus pada kami!

Uhuk – hebat. Hei, Ddraig, apa semua Naga timur memiliki perasaan seperti itu?

[Ya, mereka kebanyakan seperti itu. ini mengingatkanku pada Dragon King Yu Long sang Naga Giok]

Jadi Naga Giok seperti itu. Naga Timur memang berbeda dari Naga barat. Ketimbang menyeramkan, mereka lebih memiliki aura yang misterius.

Sayangnya, mengambil foto itu dilarang di Unryuu-zi dan aku tak bisa menjepret foto.

Setelah mengunjungi Unryuu-zi, kami bergerak keluar.

"Kunou, kemana kita akan pergi berikutnya?"

Aku bertanya. Kunou menunjuk ke banyak lokasi bagus, dan dengan senang berkata:

"Nison-in[7] Jalur Bambu! Jojakko-ji![8]! Aku akan membawa kalian ke semua tempat!"

Oh—sungguh penuh semangat. Sekarang kamu terlihat seperti gadis seusiamu.

Sehingga, di bawah kepemimpinan Kunou kami melanjutkan perjalanan di sekitar Arashiyama.

Bagian 5[sunting]

"Wow, kita benar benar mengunjungi banyak tempat!"

Matsuda melepas desahan leganya. Kami tengah makan siang di tempat hot pot tahu yang direkomendasikan oleh Kunou.

Setelah meninggalkan Tenryuu-ji, Kunou membawa kami berkeliling disekitar Arashiyama. Melihat patung Siddharta Gautama dan Buddha yang dipuja di Nison-in, mengendara angkong sepanjang jalur bambu. Mendengar suara embusan angin yang melewati dedaunan bambu terasa sangat elegan.

Itu kali pertama aku bisa menaiki angkong, sehingga sangat menyenangkan. Orang yang menarik angkong sangat ramah tamah, dan mendeskripsikan pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Menyaksikan pemandangan Arashiyama dari angkong adalah salah satu pengalaman terbaik. Ah – syukurlah musim gugur telah datang.

"Anu, hot pot disini sebenarnya cukup rapuh."

Kunou menyumpit tahu keluar dari pot dengan sumpitnya dan mendistribusikannya ke piring piring kami. Haha, bahkan sepanjang makan kamu tetap bertindak sebagai host. Kunou nampaknya sangat senang. Ini pasti senyumnya yang biasanya. Lebih tepatnya karena ini, aku jadi merasa tak tega saat melihat dia memohon kami menyelamatkan Ibunya.

...Kalau saja kami bisa membawa kembali Ibumu segera...

Tahu yang Kunou berikan pada kami harus segera dimakan. Hmm, tahu Kyoto benar benar harum. Dan ini bahkan lebih enak daripada di hotel! Aku dengar tahu lebih baik dimakan mentah, sepertinya yang ini juga belum lama dibuat.

"Ini sangat memiliki rasa Jepang. Enak sekali."

"Ya, berbeda dari tahu yang biasa, rasanya segar dan sangat enak."

"Tahu ini enak..."

Wajah Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia nampak senang. Tanpa sadar, tatapanku bertemu dengan Irina—

"..."

Wajah Irina menjadi merah! Ini terus terjadi sepanjang hari, pasti karena kejadian tadi malam. Itu sudah wajar, hal seperti itu pasti akan menjadi insiden besar bagi Malaikat yang berhubungan dengan Gereja seperti Irina. Karena dia selalu hidup dalam kesucian, membiarkan payudaranya disentuh olehku pasti menjadi persoalan serius...

...Namun perasaan payudara Irina masih terngiang dalam kepalaku. Begitu lembut. Lembut dan elastis. Terasa seolah jemariku akan tenggelam ke dalam payudara...

Satu satunya cara untuk meringkasnya adalah – "Payudara Malaikat". Terdengar seperti sejenis produk, namun itulah satu satunya cara untuk menggambarkannya.

Irina, terima kasih banyak. Tepat saat aku tengah berterima kasih pada Irina di hatiku—

"Ah, Ise-kun."

Tiba tiba seseorang memanggilku. Suara ini adalah—

"Ohoh, Kiba rupanya. Oh iya, kalian hari ini juga pergi ke Arashiyama kan."

Kelompok Kiba kebetulan sedang makan siang di meja sebelah.

"Ya. Kalian sudah pergi ke Tenryuu-ji?"

"Ya, ada gambar Naga spektakuler di langit langitnya."

"Kami berencana mengunjungi Tenryuu-ji setelah melihat Togetsukyou (Jembatan Lintas Bulan). Aku sangat menantikan itu."

"Ah Togetsukyou, kami akan pergi kesana setelah selesai makan."

Saat kami mengobrol, suara familiar lain berkata "musim gugur di Arashiyama sangat elegan".

"Oh, jadi kalian semua sudah menikmati Arashiyama?"

Azazel-sensei! Minum sake di siang bolong!

"Sensei! Sensei, anda datang juga!? tapi bukankah buruk kalau seorang Guru minum di siang bolong!?"

Tepat usai aku mengatakannya, wanita di seberang Sensei menyetujui.

- Itu Rossweisse-san!

"Orang ini, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku memberitahunya tapi dia tak mau dengar. Aku terus memintanya supaya tak bersikap tak bertanggung jawab di depan semua siswa..."

Pembuluh darah di jidat Rossweisse-san berkedut dalam kemarahan!

"Ayolah, ini hanya break sejenak setelah mengunjungi Arashiyama."

Apa Sensei benar benar sedang menginvestigasi Khaos Brigade?

"Tapi ngomong ngomong, Rossweisse, kamu juga harus bersikap lebih manis. Bukankah karena ini kamu belum bisa menemukan laki laki sejauh ini?"

Crash! Mendengar komentar Sensei, wajah Rossweisse-san menjadi merah dan tinjunya menghantam meja!

"Ini, ini, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kekasih! Jangan mempermainkan aku! Kalau anda mau minum, aku juga!"

Ah! Dia merebut cangkir Sensei dan mulai minum!

Meneguknya perlahan, postur meminumnya sangat elegan...

"Puwaaa-...heyy, shikapmu yang biasha itwu tidhak baghus..."

Dia, dia mabuk!? Cepat sekali! Dia bahkan berbicara ngawur!

"Kamu, kamu mabuk hanya karena satu cangkir!?"

Sensei terkejut karena Rossweisse-san menuangkan lagi dan meneguknya dalam sekejap! Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, dan Rossweisse-san mulai menumpahkan emosinya pada Sensei.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku sudah terbiasa minum dengan dhia sejak aku menjadi Odin bodyguard tua bangka itu...Akku jadddi ingatt, pak tua itu. Aku reepot repot mengurusnya kemana mana, tapi seperti orang idiott dia selalu mengatakan omong kosssongg seperti 'Ah, Nonaaaa! Ah, minuman kerasss! Ah payudaraaa!' Sama sekali tak tahu maluuuu! Semua Valkyrieeee lain di Valhalla memanggilku wanita pelaaayan si tua bangka. Dengan gaji kecilkuuuu, aku bahkan harus mengurus kehidupan sehari harinyaaa? Itu sssemua sssalahnya! Kkkarena itu aku tak punya kekasih, tak punya kekasih, tak punya kekasiihhhh! Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

...dia menangis gila gilaan...membuat kami dan Azazel-sensei tak yakin bagaimana harus mengurusnya...

Sensei menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata.

"Aku paham aku paham. Aku akan mendengar semua protesmu, katakan saja semuanya."

Mendengar ucapan Sensei, Rossweisse-san tiba tiba menjadi senang.

"Sungguh? Azazel-senseeeeei, aku tak tahu anda punya poinnn baghusss juga. Pelayannn, sepuluh botol lagi tolongggg—"

Minum lagi!? I-Ini jadi semakin lepas kendali...Siapa tahu kalau Rossweisse-san ternyata peminum lemah.

"Kalian, segeralah pergi setelah makan. Biar kuurus ini."

Sensei berbicara sambil mendesah.

Semua orang melihat satu sama lain dan melakukan sesuai ucapan Sensei. Dengan cepat menyelesaikan makan kami, kami meninggalkan toko.

"Tokkkko 100 yennnn itu yang terbaik! Ahaha!"

Tepat saat kami meninggalkan pintu, suara tawa mabuk Rossweisse-san bisa terdengar.

Meninggalkan toko, kami mencapai Togetsukyou.

"Rossweisse-san ternyata bisa membuat kehebohan."

"Ya, siapa sangka ternyata dia peminum yang lemah."

Matsuda dan Motohama nampak kecewa. Karena Rossweisse-san sangat populer diantara siswa laki laki dan perempuan, pasti sangat sulit bagi para laki laki untuk menerima imej yang mereka baru lihat. Bahkan aku juga sangat kaget.

"Jangan melihat penampilan luarnya saja, namun Rossweisse-san mungkin pernah mengalami hidup yang sulit. Apalagi disana ada Azazel-sensei, jadi dia pasti sedikit terpengaruh oleh sikapnya."

Kiryuu mengangguk, sangat bersimpati pada Rossweisse-san. Namun, itu pasti bukan hanya karena Azazel-sensei. Lebih tepatnya karena boss aslinya adalah pak tua mesum. Ditambah fakta kalau dia diperlakukan semena mena di Valhalla semenjak dia menjadi bawahan pak tua Odin...diluar dugaan, sepertinya dia sudah melalui banyak kesulitan.

"Kalian para budak sepertinya merasa kagok."

Kunou bertanya.

"...Ya, se-sedikit..."

Aku hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. ada banyak orang orang baik di dalam budak Gremory, tapi memang benar kalau beberapa dari mereka memiliki keunikan.

Pokoknya, mari jangan bicara soal Rossweisse-san sekarang. Perhentian selanjutnya adalah Togetsukyou! Meninggalkan restoran dan berjalan sepanjang jalan utama selama beberapa menit, sungai Katsura muncul di hadapan kami.

Jembatan kayu bergaya tradisional itu, penuh akan perasaan historis, pasti Togetsukyou. Ngomong ngomong, pemandangan gunung dari sini sangat hebat! Garis merah yang membentang sepanjang gunung memberi kesan musim gugur yang kuat!

"Apa kalian tahu? Dikatakan kalau kalian tak boleh menoleh kebelakang di tengah tengah jembatan Togetsukyou."

Ujar Kiryuu. Asia bertanya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Asia, sebenarnya begini. Kalau kamu menoleh kebelakang saat melintasi jembatan, kecerdasan yang dianugerahkan dari Surga akan diambil kembali. Kalau trio mesum menoleh kebelakang, itu akan jadi akhir bagi mereka. Mereka akan menjadi idiot sejati."

"Diam!"

Matsuda, Motohama, dan aku menimpali bersamaan!

Kiryuu sama sekali cuek, bahkan melanjutkan.

"Legenda lain mengatakan bahwa kalau kamu menoleh kebelakang, dua kekasih akan terpisahkan. Hmm, tapi yang satu ini agak mencurigakan—"

"Aku takkan pernah menoleh kebelakang!"

Asia mengintrupsi penjelasan Kiryuu, dan dengan mata berair menggenggam lenganku.

"Tak apa, tak apa apa, Asia, itu kan hanya legenda."

Meski aku menghiburnya, namun Asia menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak bisa", dan semakin erat menggenggam lenganku. Manis sekali! Itulah Asia manisku! Ah—aku begitu senang!

Saat kami mulai melintasi Togetsukyou, kelompok Kiba bisa terlihat tidak jauh di depan sana.

Sembari melintasi jembatan, Asia nampak teguh untuk tak menoleh kebelakang.

"Sial, Ise dan si manis Asia, mereka jadi kelihatan seperti kekasih...!"

"Bikin aku marah saja, tapi sepertinya mereka akan memasuki tahap cinta bodoh yang buta."

Matsuda dan Motohama sedang mengutuk di belakangku. Apa! Apanya yang cinta bodoh dan buta! Aku jadi merasa ingin berbalik untuk menjotos mereka, tapi aku menahannya. Menoleh kebelakang sekarang akan membuat Asia menangis!

"Kupikir kamu tak perlu terlalu memikirkan itu. legenda kekasih itu hanya dongeng."

Meski Kunou mengatakan itu, namun Asia sangat lugu dalam hal seperti ini.

Kami akhirnya selesai, dan dengan aman melintas sampai ke seberang. Asia menghembuskan nafas panjang, seolah sangat lega, tapi kita harus melintasi ini lagi saat kembali nanti? Petualangan besar Asia masih belum usai!

Tiba tiba, perasaan licin dan hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

...Apa apaan itu, barusan...? Aku berpikir dengan kaget, dan melihat ke sekeliling – selain aku, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, dan Kiba yang ada disana, semua orang yang lain telah menghilang!

Matsuda, Motohama, dan Kiryuu dan para turis normal lain semuanya lenyap!

Apa!? Apa ini!? Apa yang sedang terjadi!?

Semua budak yang lain juga kaget sepertiku, dan mempersiapkan diri kami...Meski kami mensurvei sekeliling, namun tak ada orang orang mencurigakan di dekat sini.

Setelah beberapa saat, kabut aneh sepertinya mengambang dari bawah kaki kami.

"Kabut ini..."

Melihat kabut, Asia nampak terkejut.

"Perasaan ini, tak diragukan lagi. Saat aku diculik oleh Diodora, perangkat di bagian terdalam kuil yang menjebakku juga mengeluarkan kabut seperti ini."

"...Dimension Lost."

Ujar Kiba sambil berjalan kemari.

"Salah satu Longinus, bukankah Sensei dan Diodora Astaroth menyebutkannya? Aku takut kalau ini..."

Kiba berlutut dan mencoba menyentuh kabut dengan tangannya. Longinus...Itu sesuatu yang sama hebatnya dengan Sacred Gearku dan Vali.

Hal semacam itu sedang diaktifkan disini?

"Hei, apa kalian semua tak apa apa?"

Suara dari angkasa. Menengadah, Sensei tengah terbang di langit, mengepakkan sayap hitam legamnya.

Dia mendarat di tempat kami berada, dan melipat sayapnya kemudian berbicara.

"Semuanya selain kita sudah lenyap secara sempurna. Kemungkinan kita ditransfer secara paksa ke dimensi alternatif dan disegel di dalamnya...Dari situasi sekeliling, ini adalah dimensi alternatif yang merupakan replika sejati dari Togetsukyou dan sekelilingnya."

Sungguh? Tak ada tanda tanda transfer sebelumnya. Usai merasakan perasaan hangat tahu tahu sudah jadi begini – ditransfer kemari.

"Jadi ini dibuat dari sesuatu seperti area Rating Game Iblis?"

Aku menanyai Sensei. Aku tak bisa merasakan ada kemiripan diantara mereka.

"Ah ya. Teknik dari kami tiga golongan kemungkinan sudah bocor. Tempat ini nampaknya menerapkan metode arena Game. – jadi, kekuatan kabut seharusnya juga ditransfer ke wilayah yang direplikasi ini. Bisakah kabut Dimension Lost mentransfer semua hal yang terselimuti di dalamnya? ...Mampu mentransfer aku dan para budak Rias sekaligus ke tempat ini tanpa peringatan apa apa...Longinus benar benar mengerikan."

Sensei menjelaskan. Begitu, jadi dimensi semacam ini benar benar penerapan dari teknik arena Game. Teknik pembuatan mereka nampaknya sama bagusnya dengan para Iblis.

Selain aku, Kunou berbicara dengan suara gemetar.

"...Di ambang kematiannya, pengawal Ibu yang sekarat melaporkan kalau mereka juga terjebak dalam kabut tanpa peringatan."

Jadi, fenomena ini adalah...selain itu, orang yang menggunakan ini seharusnya—

Firasat tak mengenakkanku sepertinya sudah terwujud.

Dari balik Togetsukyou, penampilan beberapa sosok baru bisa terasa. Dari kabut tipis, beberapa sosok mendekat dan menampakkan diri mereka pada kami.

"Senang menemuimu untuk yang pertamakalinya, Gubernur Azazel dan Sekiryuutei."

Mengenakan seragam yang sepertinya mirip dengan pakaian China Han. Itu, pasti disebut dengan pakaian Han, bukan? Di SMP, Guru sejarahku sangat banyak tahu soal sejarah China dan menjelaskan pada kami secara terperinci tentang gaya berpakaian mereka. Sepertinya itu adalah tipe busana tradisional China.

Membawa tombak di tangannya...tombak itu memancarkan perasaan tak mengenakkan. Itu pasti bukan tombak biasa.

Pria berambut hitam itu sangat muda. Sepertinya dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku? Tidak, mustahil untuk menebak usianya hanya dari penampilannya.

Rekan rekannya juga mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan seragam sekolah. Pria dan wanita, juga terlihat seumuran anak SMA.

...Mereka memancarkan hawa kehadiran aneh, berbeda dari kami Iblis maupun Naga.

Sensei melangkah ke depan.

"Apa kalian golongan Pahlawan dalam rumor itu?"

Si pemuda di tengah menepuk nepuk tombak di bahunya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sensei.

"Namaku Cao Cao, keturunan dari Cao Cao terkenal, Cao Mengde, tercatat dalam Records of Three Kingdom. Anggap saja begitu."

Cao Cao – Cao Cao...? Eh, Record of Three Kingdom!? Dengan rasa kaget, aku lekas bertanya pada Sensei.

"Sensei, orang itu adalah...?"

Sensei tak melepaskan matanya dari lawannya, dan berujar pada kami.

"Dengarkan baik baik semuanya, hati hatilah pada tombak pria itu, True Longinus. Longinus terkuat yang dikatakan mampu membantai Tuhan. Aku sudah lama tak pernah melihatnya...Tapi tak kusangka sekarang sudah jatuh ke tangan para teroris."

"-!?"

Kata kata Sensei membuat semua orang tercekam. Pria itu sendiri sudah cukup mengerikan, namun kami semua menatap kaget pada tombaknya.

"Itu Tombak Suci yang sangat ditakuti oleh Seraphim dari Surga...?"

Irina berbicara, tak mampu menahan getaran tubuhnya. Xenovia melanjutkan, sambil berbisik.

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya sejak masih kecil. Tombak yang membunuh Yesus. Tombak yang membawa darah Yesus – Tombak absolut yang menembus tubuh Tuhan!"

A-Apa benda itu memang sekuat itu!? kupikir Buchou juga pernah menyebutkan soal tombak itu sebelumnya. Sesuatu tentang Tombak Legendaris yang menusuk Christ. K-Kalau dipikir pikir, ini berkaitan erat dengan akar kepercayaan tempat Irina dan Xenovia berasal. Bagi mereka yang terlibat dengan Gereja, mungkin takkan salah menyebut tombak itu sebagai eksistensi tertinggi.

"Itu Tombak Suci..."

Di sampingku, Asia sepertinya terpaku pada Tombak seolah kesadarannya sudah disedot keluar, dan hanya bisa terdiam kaku—

Clap.

Sensei dengan cepat menutup mata Asia dengan tangannya.

"Asia, orang orang dengan iman kuat tak boleh memandang tombak itu. Mereka akan kehilangan akal sehat mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah salah satu holy relic diantara True Cross, Holy Chalice, Holy Nails, dan Shroud of Turin."

Kunou dengan marah berteriak pada si pemuda bertombak – Cao Cao.

"Hei kamu! Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu!"

"Arara, Tuan Putri kecil ini, ada masalah apa? Kalau bisa, aku akan coba jawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Meski Cao Cao terdengar kalem, dia jelas jelas mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa kalian yang sudah menculik Ibuku?"

"Benar sekali."

Dia mengakuinya seenteng itu. Ternyata memang ulah orang orang ini!

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan pada Ibuku!?"

"Kami hanya ingin Ibumu bekerjasama dalam eksperimen kami."

"Eksperimen? Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan!?"

"Mengabulkan permohonan dari atasan kami, itulah ide utamanya."

Mendengar itu, Kunou menampakkan taringnya, dengan marah. Matanya melotot tajam dengan berair. Sepertinya dia marah besar. Bukan saja Ibunya dibawa pergi, namun dia juga akan digunakan untuk suatu eksperimen mencurigakan.

"Atasan...Apa itu Ophis? Dan kenapa kalian muncul di hadapan kami?"

Sensei bertanya dengan tajam.

"Tidak, tak perlu lagi untuk bersembunyi. Kami hanya ingin mengucap halo sebelum eksperimen. Mari kita bekerjasama sedikit. Aku juga ingin menemui Gubernur Azazel dan Sekiryuutei Legendaris."

...Si brengsek ini benar benar pandai bicara.

Ngomong ngomong, apa aku setenar itu? Ah, meski aku mengalahkan pemimpin Maou lama sepanjang efek Juggernaut. Hanya saja aku tak terlalu ingat banyak tentang adegan itu.

Sensei membentuk tombak di tangannya.

"Mari kita persingkat saja. Tolong kembalikan pemimpin Kyuubi. Kami tengah berusaha keras untuk bekerjasama dengan para youkai."

Melihat Sensei bersiap bertarung, semua orang berkumpul ke dalam formasi dan mempersiapkan diri mereka. Aku juga memanggil Boosted Gear dan memulai penghitungan Balance Breaker. Dan kemudian, memanggil Ascalon—

"Xenovia!"

"Terima kasih!"

Xenovia menangkap Ascalon, dan memasang posisi bertarung.

...Ngomong ngomong, Rossweisse-san tak ada disini.

"Sensei, dimana Rossweisse-san?"

Sensei mendesah panjang oleh pertanyaanku.

"Orang itu juga ikut ditransfer kemari, tapi dia masih tertidur nyenyak di restoran. Aku menempatkan perisai kuat di sekitarnya, jadi untuk sekarang pasti takkan apa apa."

Ja-Jadi itu yang terjadi...Be-benar, akan sangat tak wajar kalau dia bertarung dalam kondisi mabuk itu. Kalau begitu Sensei, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab di posisi support.

Kontras dengan sikap siaga kami, pihak disana justru tak membuat tanda tanda bersiap siap.

...Apa mereka begitu percaya diri? Atau mereka punya senjata rahasia? Bagaimanapun juga, golongan pahlawan telah mengumpulkan banyak pengguna Sacred Gear. Memang merepotkan untuk bertarung dengan Sacred Gear. Ada banyak kekuatan aneh yang membuat situasi jadi sulit diprediksi. Itulah hal yang paling menakutkan.

Yang jelas, kami tak boleh menunjukkan tanda tanda kelemahan!

-Seorang anak lelaki pendek berdiri di samping Cao Cao. Cao Cao berkata padanya.

"Leonardo, akan kubiarkan kau mengurus para Iblis dengan monster monstermu."

Hanya satu permintaan, namun si anak lelaki tetap tanpa ekspresi, dan mengangguk pelan. – Dalam sekejap, bayangan bermunculan di bawah kakinya dan dengan cepat menyebar.

...Aku merasakan sensasi seolah sesuatu yang dingin merangkak di punggungku. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, rasa takut tertentu bisa terasa dari dalam bayangan.

Seiring bayangan tumbuh, ia mencapai level yang menutupi seluruh Togetsukyou. Dan kemudian mereka menyebar dan perlahan mengambil bentuk!

Lengan, kaki, kepala, bola mata, rahang lebar, berpisah – bukan hanya satu! tapi puluhan, bukan ratusan!

"Guuuu..."

"Chomp!"

"Gobble!"

Dengan raungan memekakkan, para monster ini bermunculan dari bayangan!...Bayangan dengan monster bermunculan dari dalamnya, huh! ketimbang muncul, mungkin diciptakan atau "Dibuat" adalah deskripsi yang cocok! Para monster dengan kulit hitam dan berdiri di atas dua kaki. Tubuh mereka dengan padat terbentuk sangat kaku dan tebal. Mereka juga memiliki cakar tajam dan memperlihatkan taring mereka. Para monster ini membentuk barisan dan berdiri di garis depan.

...Apa apaan ini, kekuatan si anak laki laki itu...?

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah di kerongkonganku karena terkejut pada kekuatan bocah itu. Sensei berbicara perlahan kali ini.

"Annihilation Maker..."

Annihilation...? Maker...? Maker artinya penciptaan kan?

Cao Cao tertawa melihat reaksi kami.

"Benar, anak ini membawa salah satu Longinus. Ancaman berbeda dibandingkan True Longinus ku, namun tetap saja Sacred Gear yang mematikan."

Longinus—anak ini juga memiliki Longinus. Pengguna Longinus, eh...?

Apa apaan ini! Apa ini pasar bebas Longinus sekarang!? Aku sama sekali tak tahu soal mereka selain milik Vali dan punyaku sendiri, jadi perkembangan baru ini benar benar merepotkan...

Dan kemudian, penghitungan selesai dan aku memasuki Balance Breaker! Aura merah menyelimutiku dan membentuk armor.

Sekarang aku bisa bertarung dengan baik, namun...

"S-Sensei, ada sesuatu yang masih tak kupahami..."

Dengan kebingungan, aku menanyai Sensei. Sensei mulai menjelaskan.

"Sepertimu, anak itu memiliki salah satu Longinus. Saat ini, ada tiga belas Longinus terkonfirmasi – diantara Grigori, ada juga pemilik Longinus. Dan diantara semua pengguna Longinus ini, properti yang dimiliki bocah disana itu – dengan kata lain, kemampuannya, lebih mematikan daripada Boosted Gear atau Divine Dividing."

"Le-Lebih kuat dariku?"

"Dari segi kekuatan murni, tentu saja Boosted Gearmu dan Vali jauh lebih tangguh. Namun dari segi kemampuan...Sword Birth Kiba bisa menciptakan tak terhitung pedang pedang Iblis, ini bisa kamu pahami, kan?"

"Ya ya."

"Annihilation Maker juga sama. Ia bisa menciptakan tak terhitung hewan hewan Iblis. Untuk contoh, monster raksasa penghembus api setinggi 100 meter yang sering kamu lihat di TV itu bisa diciptakan hanya dengan kehendak kuat. Kekuatan untuk menciptakan monster hanya dari imajinasi, bukanka itu bencana? Kemampuan ini, tergantung pada kemampuan penggunanya, bisa menciptakan skala ratusan atau bahkan ribuan. Seperti Dimension Lost, yang satu ini adalah error terburuk dalam sistem Sacred Gear. Dimension Lost juga sangat berbahaya tergantung dari penggunanya. Sekali kabut mencapai skala sebuah negara, ia bisa mentransfer seluruh negara dan para penduduknya ke celah dimensi untuk dihancurkan."

-! Su-Sukar dipercaya!

"Tak peduli yang manapun, bukankah mereka Sacred Gear terburuk!?"

Sensei hanya tertawa kering.

"Yah, sampai saat ini, tak satupun dari mereka telah mencapai level seperti itu, meski di masa lalu ada beberapa yang hampir mencapainya. Namun, sulit dibayangkan kalau tiga dari empat Longinus peringkat top – True Longinus, Dimension Lost, dan Annihilation Maker berkumpul sekaligus. Semenjak lahir para pemiliknya seharusnya berada dibawah pengawasan Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat, dan Iblis...namun dua puluh tahu sudah berlalu, apa kami terlalu ceroboh...atau seseorang dengan sengaja menyembunyikan mereka...dibandingkan masa lalu, hampir semua pemilik Longinus saat ini sulid untuk ditemukan."

Sensei melihat ke arahku.

...Jadi pada dasarnya, aku juga salah satu dari mereka yang dengan sukses diklasifikasikan sebagai "Sacred Gear berbahaya, bunuh dia" dan kemudian "Sebenarnya tidak" dan akhirnya "Tidak, itu memang Longinus!"

Apa ada kaitannya dengan ini? Sensei melanjutkan.

"...Pasti ada semacam hubungan sebab akibat yang terjadi pada masa kini? Bisa dikatakan kalau Sacred Gear Longinus pertama adalah error atau gangguan dalam sistem. Atau mungkin, para Longinus ini memiliki perkembangan tersendiri yang melebihi dugaan kami? Meski ini hanya harapan dan bukan hipotesis secara keseluruhan...menyaksikan perkembangan Ise, membuat aku merasa kalau semua Longinus saat ini tengah melewati perubahan besar...gangguan, error, bukan, evolusi? Tak peduli apa, meski itu juga termasuk aku, mungkin mereka yang bertugas meneliti dan mempertahankan sistem sudah terlalu naif? Michael, Sirzechs."

Sensei sepertinya sudah memasuki dialog tanpa akhir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, bukankah Sacred Gear yang bisa membuat monster sangat aneh dan berbahaya? Dan bahkan dikatakan lebih berbahaya dari Sacred Gearku! Selain itu, tergantung pada penggunanya, ia bisa menciptakan monster seperti Dragon King – Tannin-ossan dan Fenrir si serigala monster pada skala produksi massal! Annihilation (Pemusnahan)! Dunia ini bisa saja dimusnahkan!

"Sensei, apa kelemahan yang para Sacred Gear mematikan ini miliki?"

Kalau Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing memiliki kelemahan, maka mereka juga...?

"Serang tubuh penggunanya – tentu saja, ada kasus dimana tubuhnya sangat kuat, namun masih tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan ancaman Sacred Gearnya. Pengguna Annihilation Maker saat ini masih menjalani proses pertumbuhan. Kalau dia sudah menguasainya, maka mereka pasti sudah mengirim pasukan hewan hewan Iblis ke setiap golongan sekarang – satu satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah menyerangnya secara langsung sebelum dia dewasa."

Cao Cao tertawa masam usai mendengar kata kata Sensei.

"Arara, sepertinya kelemahan Annihilation Maker sudah ketahuan. Sesuai ucapanmu, Gubernur dari Malaikat Jatuh. Anak ini masih belum mendewasakan imajinasi atau produktivitasnya – kecuali dia sudah berfokus pada satu spesialitas. Monster yang menyerang kelemahan target – antimonster. Hewan hewan Iblis saat ini adalah para makhluk yang bisa melawan Iblis."

Cao Cao mengarahkan jarinya pada toko di area itu.

Monster membuka mulutnya—

Bzzzzzzt!

Beam cahaya muncul. Dan dalam sekejap itu—

Boom...!

Toko itu hancur dalam sekejap oleh ledakan luar biasa itu!

"Serangan cahaya – makhluk ini!"

Diantara angin kuat di tengah ledakan, Sensei berteriak dengan marah.

"Cao Cao brengsek kau! Kau mengirim assasin ke semua golongan utama untuk mengumpulkan data anti monster!"

"Kau setengah betul. Bukankah ada anggota berjubah hitam diantara pengguna Sacred Gear yang kami kirimkan?"

Ya! Para petarung hitam itu! benda benda menyebalkan yang melebur menjadi kabut saat terkena serangan!

"Itu semua juga monster yang diciptakan oleh anak ini. Para monster itu dengan sengaja menerima serangan dari sejumlah golongan – Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, Naga, dan Dewa Dewa dari semua mitologis. Meski mereka semua dimusnahkan, mereka sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak data untuk Sacred Gear anak ini."

"—Orang orang hitam aneh itu untuk mengumpulkan data!?"

"Bukan saja jumlah pengguna Balance Breaker bertambah, namun perkembangan dari antimonster juga meningkat pesat. Berkat itulah, antimonster yang mengincar Iblis, Malaikat, dan Naga sudah diciptakan – pada output maksimum, antimonster anti-Iblis saat ini bisa menghasilkan cahaya yang sebanding dengan Malaikat Kelas Menengah."

Mengumpulkan data untuk menciptakan antimonster dan di saat yang sama menambah jumlah Balance Breaker diantara para pengguna Sacred Gear.

...Apa dia ingin memamerkan pada kami betapa siap atau cerdiknya mereka? Orang orang ini, mereka berbahaya diluar kewajaran.

Sensei melotot dengan amarah namun segera mulai tertawa.

"Tapi Cao Cao, itu artinya kau belum menciptakan hewan hewan Pembunuh Dewa."

"..."

Cao Cao tak menyangkal ucapan Sensei.

"Bagaimana anda bisa menyadari itu?"

Sensei membalasku dengan suara lelah.

"Kalau mereka bisa, mereka pasti sudah melakukan itu. Dan mereka pasti saat ini akan memakainya juga. Tak ada alasan mereka takkan mencobanya kalau mereka memiliki sumber daya untuk meluncurkan serangan sekaligus pada sejumlah golongan berbeda. Dan siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Dewa Dewa dari sejumlah mitologi terbunuh – sampai poin waktu ini, mereka masih belum bisa menciptakan hewan hewan Iblis pembunuh Dewa. Meski hanya ini yang kita tahu, ini masih tetap berita penting."

Begitu! Mereka tak punya hewan hewan Iblis pembunuh Dewa! Ah, tapi hal seperti itu memang ada. Imej serigala raksasa melintas dalam pikiranku.

Cao Cao mengacungkan tombaknya pada kami.

"Kalau itu Dewa maka aku akan membunuhnya dengan tombak ini. Kemari, kita mulai pertarungan – sekarang!"

Inilah pernyataan perang!

"Gobble!"

Membuat raungan memekakkan, para antimonster menyerbu ke arah kami! Kiba dan Xenovia melaju dan berdiri di garis depan.

"Kiba, tolong buatkan aku Pedang Suci!"

"Paham. Bagaimanapun juga, kamu lebih cocok dengan Gaya dua pedang!"

Kiba dengan cepat menciptakan pedang di tangannya dan melemparnya pada Xenovia yang sudah mulai menyerbu.

Menangkap pedang di tengah udara, Xenovia memegangnya bersama Ascalon dan melaju lurus ke tengah kawanan musuh!

Ditebas oleh serangan sapuan Xenovia, sejumlah besar antimonster dilenyapkan dengan mudah! Memang [Kuda] tipe kekuatan! Kekuatan penetratif ini sungguh sulit dipercaya!

Ah, seekor monster membuka mulutnya untuk melepaskan beam cahaya—

Bzzzt!

Beam itu menyerbu lurus pada Xenovia, namun Kiba menangkisnya dengan Pedang Suci Iblisnya, dan memantulkannya ke bangunan di kejauhan, membuatnya runtuh.

"Kalau hanya level cahaya seperti ini, tak masalah asalkan kita tak sampai kena."

Benar benar [Kuda] yang tampan dan cool! Benar juga! memiliki kecepatan seperti dewa, tak ada masalah asalkan Kiba tak sampai terkena serangan!

"Tidak, bunuh saja mereka sebelum mereka mengenai kita."

Menebas dan mencincang para monster dengan Ascalon dan Pedang Suci, Xenovia menjawab seperti itu.

Meski keduanya sama sama [Kuda], gaya bertarung mereka sama sekali berbeda! Dan filosofi mereka berdua terdengar begitu kompak!

"Cao Cao, bagaimana kalau beradu tanding denganku?"

Sensei mengeluarkan permata Naga – permata Fafnir, dan seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus dalam armor emas dari Sacred Gear buatan. Di saat yang sama, dia membentangkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya dan menyerbu Cao Cao dengan kecepatan ekstrim.

"Itu suatu kehormatan besar! Mampu bertarung dengan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang tercatat dalam Injil!"

Cao Cao mendarat di tepi sungai Katsura, dengan wajah tersenyum berani sambil mengangkat Tombak Sucinya – bagian depan True Longinus terbuka dan melepaskan aura emas yang membentuk dirinya menjadi bilah tombak!

Dalam sekejap ia terbuka, seolah seluruh udara berguncang kuat!

...Itu hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai suci dan khidmat! Hanya menatapnya membuat tubuh terasa tegang dan sesak! Bahkan bagi non-umat, pengaruh dari tombak itu sekuat itu?

Crash...!

Tombak cahaya Sensei bertumbukan dengan Tombak Suci Cao Cao, gelombang kejut keras tercipta! Hantaman itu menciptakan gelombang dan dentuman di sungai Katsura, menghempaskan air kemana mana! Tetes tetes air berjatuhan di atas Kogetsukyou seperti badai hujan keras.

Seiring Sensei dan Cao Cao menyerang satu sama lain dan melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, mereka perlahan bergerak lurus sepanjang tepi sungai.

Akan kuserahkan Cao Cao pada Sensei, mari kita urus yang lainnya!

Prioritas pertama adalah kunci pertarungan tim kita – memasang dinding pertahanan untuk Asia yang bertanggung jawab untuk penyembuhan. Normalnya tim kami memiliki Buchou yang memberi komando dengan Akeno-san mendukungnya dan menyediakan tembakan belakang, Koneko-chan menyediakan serangan dan support, dan Gasper di peran pengintaian dan support. Bahkan bombardir jarak jauh dari Rossweisse-san tak ada disini.

Meski kami memiliki Sensei dan Irina yang menyediakan serangan super kuat, keseimbangan tim ini telah pecah oleh ketiadaan mereka berlima. Kami memerlukan formasi baru.

Kunou juga harus dilindungi apapun yang terjadi. Di tempat ini, dia lebih penting daripada kami. Dia harus ditempatkan di belakang Asia.

Seandainya ada Xenovia yang menjadi pengawal mereka—

...Pikir baik baik, pikir baik baik, pikir baik baik! Kata kata seperti "Aku tak paham!" atau "Aku tak bisa melakukannya!" tak cocok untuk Raja masa depan! Kalau itu Buchou, bagaimana dia akan bertindak? Apa yang dia akan lakukan pada saat seperti ini!? Aku harus memikirkannya dengan cermat!

Oooooh...! Di pucuk akal sehatku aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah strategi!

"Xenovia! Kamu akan melindungi Asia dan Kunou! Juga, gunakan aura suci untuk mengenyahkan semua musuh yang mencoba mendekat!"

Aku memberi perintah pada Xenovia! Biarpun aku bukan Buchou, tapi tolong, Xenovia, dengarkan aku!

"—Aku paham!"

Oh oh! Xenovia menjawabku, dan dengan cepat mundur untuk melindungi Asia!

Pikirkan lagi! Apa yang Buchou akan lakukan kalau dia ada disini!? Meski ini situasi tiba tiba, ini adalah pertarungan nyata! Aku harus memanfaatkan para siswa kelas dua secara penuh disini!

Sel sel otak kerdilku mulai bekerja dengan cepat sekali lagi!

Spurt! Hidungku mimisan karena berpikir terlalu keras! ...Eh? Mimisan, jadi aku tetap bisa mimisan bahkan diluar situasi erotis!

Lawan lawan kami telah memasang antimonster anti-Iblis. Tak peduli bagaimana kami menangkis serangan mereka, luka yang kami terima akan sangat besar kalau sampai kena.

Tiba tiba, kemampuan Kiba melintas dalam pikiranku!

"Kiba! Kamu bisa membuat pedang pedang Iblis pemangsa cahaya, kan!?"

"Eh? Ya.—Aku paham!"

Kiba dengan cepat memahami pertanyaanku. Mengesankan sekali, Kiba!

Dibawah kaki Kiba muncul beberapa pedang pedang kegelapan yang dia gunakan melawan Freed dalam pertarungan melawan Reynalle, dan dia melemparkannya ke rekan rekan Iblisnya!

"Pedang pedang ini hanya memiliki gagang saja pada kondisi normal! Kalian harus memasukkan kekuatan Iblis ke dalamnya untuk membentuk bilah kegelapan!"

Kiba menambahkan. Di saat yang sama, aku terus memberi perintah.

"Xenovia, di saat bahaya gunakan ini sebagai tameng untuk menyerap cahaya. Asia, biarpun kamu tak terbiasa dengan pedang, peganglah ini! Lebih baik dari tak membawa apa apa!"

"Aku paham, Ise!"

"Ya,ya."

Xenovia dan Asia menjawabku! Xenovia meletakkan gagang pedang ke dalam saku roknya. Dia akan menggunakannya di saat darurat!

Aku memegang pedang Kiba.

"Hei, Ddraig. Mari terapkan kekuatan pedang ini pada Gauntlet."

[Tindakan sembrono seperti itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu...tapi dalam kasus ini, mungkin tak apa apa untuk sementara waktu. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri.]

"Itu sudah cukup bagus. Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam Gauntlet dimana Ascalon diekstrak."

Aku menempatkan pedang pemangsa cahaya ke dalam soket Ascalon! Dengan cepat – sesuatu seperti perisai berbayang gelap muncul di gauntlet kiri – itu bekerja!

Ini sudah cukup menyediakan pertahanan bagiku. Selanjutnya-!

-Si Malaikat Irina!

Aku menoleh pada Irina!

"Irina! Maaf, tapi bisakah kamu gantikan posisi Xenovia di garis depan bersama Kiba!? Sebagai Malaikat, cahaya bukan kelemahanmu, kan!?"

"Meski Malaikat masih bisa dilukai dengan cahaya, namun itu bukan kelemahan kritikal seperti pada Iblis – Paham! A-Aku akan maju! Aku adalah [As] Michael-sama!"

Irina mengepakkan sayap putih murninya dan terbang ke posisi garis depan Xenovia sebelumnya.

Memanggil pedang cahaya, Irina menyerbu kiri dan kanan dari udara, memecah mecah formasi para antimonster, dan kemudian mencari kesempatan untuk membantai mereka dalam satu ayunan.

...Bagus! Meskipun taktiknya sedikit rumit, tapi aku sudah memberi mereka semua perintah! Aku tak pernah membuang waktuku hanya dengan melihat Buchou memberi komando! Selanjutnya aku! Posisi diantara kelompok depan Kiba dan kelompok penjaga Asia – posisi tengah!

"Asia, promosikan aku ke [Peluncur]!"

"Ya!"

Usai aku berbicara dan Asia menyetujui, aku menjadi [Peluncur]! Batas kekuatan Iblis di tubuhku ditingkatkan. Alasan aku memakai mode [peluncur] adalah untuk berfokus pada Dragon Shot!

Rasakanlah ini! Aku sangat memahami kemampuan di dalam kekuatan Iblisku, yakni sekedar serangan kikuk dari sihir terkonsentrasi murni – dari segi kekuatan murni ini sama sekali tidak buruk!

"Ayo maju! Dragon Shot luncurkan!"

"Doooo"!"Doooooooon"!"Dooooo"!

Sambil memakai tameng kegelapan, aku membombardir para antimonster dan golongan Pahlawan dengan rentetan massa kekuatan Iblis medium!

Meski semua anggota golongan Pahlawan mengelak, banyak antimonster terserang oleh seranganku dan hancur! Di saat yang sama, perisai kegelapan menyerap seluruh cahaya yang ditembakkan oleh musuh! Bagus sekali!

Beam cahaya yang diarahkan ke Kunou juga ditangkis oleh Dragon Missile ku.

"Kunou! Tolong melangkah mundur agak jauh!"

"M-Maaf."

Kalau Tuan Putri Kyoto sampai terluka, masalah akan makin serius. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya anak kecil, sama sekali tidak layak untuk memasuki medan pertarungan.

Xenovia juga menyerang dari belakang, memakai tebasan Pedang Suci untuk menghabisi antimonster di depannya.

Terhantam oleh seranganku dan Xenovia, pasukan antimonster dengan cepat menghilang.

Namun, bayangan terus muncul di bawah anak itu dan menciptakan monster baru lagi dan lagi. Sialan! Apa ini tak ada habisnya!? Tapi kamu tak boleh menyerah!

Untuk memproduksi massal makhluk makhluk ini, pasti ada batas pada stamina dan konsentrasinya! Namun tingkat anak ini benar benar cepat!

Serangan antimonster terkadang mengenai kelompok kami tapi Asia bisa menyembuhkan mereka dengan sekejap, jadi itu bukan masalah.

Ya, Asia adalah penyambung hidup kami! Sungguh, Asia-chan sangat mengagumkan!

...Hanya mengirim antimonster ke arah kami. Sampai saat ini, para brengsek golongan Pahlawan itu tak melakukan apa apa selain menghindari serangan kami. Itu membuatku marah! Apa mereka hanya menyerahkan pertarungan pada para monster dan hanya menonton disana!?

-Tepat saat aku berpikir itu sambil menembakkan Dragon Shot, beberapa sosok berbayang tiba tiba menyerbu ke arahku! Gadis gadis berbusana seragam. Apa pakaian itu adalah seragam dari golongan Pahlawan?

"Mari kita habisi Sekiryuutei!"

Tombak – serta pedang berkilau dengan cahaya menakutkan seiring mereka menyerangku.

"—Hentikan. Wanita tak bisa menang melawan Sekiryuutei!"

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut putih dan beberapa pedang di pinggangnya memperingatkan mereka.

Hmph, itu benar sekali. Wanita tak bisa mengalahkanku! Aku dengan cepat memusatkan sihir di otakku, inilah salah satu tipe sihir yang paling aku kuasai—

"Payudara, bebaskan kata kata kalian! Bilingual!"

Aku melepaskan sihir ke arah gadis gadis itu, dan dalam sekejap ruang misterius muncul dengan aku sebagai pusatnya! Teknik ini terlalu sempurna!

"Kemarilah, payudara para gadis! Biar aku mendengar isi pikiran kalian!"

Para payudara mulai berbicara dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh aku dan Ddraig!

"Memakai serangan tipuan untuk mengelabuinya dan kemudian menyerang sekaligus."

Ah, jadi mereka berniat menyerang sekaligus.

"Aku akan menyerang dari kanan."

Yang satu ini dari kanan!

"Aku akan menyerang lurus dari depan."

Yang satu ini lurus dari depan!

Muahaha! Mendengar suara suara payudara, aku mendapat perasaan kemahatahuan! Hmph, izinkan aku membaca seluruh payudara kalian!

"Yo! Ho!"

Semua serangan mereka bisa kuhindari!

"Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa dia membaca semua gerakan kita!?"

Salah satu gadis nampak sangat kaget!

"Mustahil, bagaimana kita bisa terbaca! Serangan gabungan kita seharusnya tak punya celah!"

Aku menampakkan senyum kebosanan terhadap gadis gadis kaget ini.

"tentu saja bisa! Biar kutunjukkan! Payudara kalian! Maju! Dress Break!"

Aku meneriakkan nama jurus itu! ya, selagi aku menghindari serangan mereka aku sudah membuat kontak dengan pakaian kalian!

Dengan suara "bababah", pakaian mereka musnah seketika dengan sangat spektakuler!

"I-Iyaaaaaaah!"

"Dia memakai sihirnya pada pakaian kita...semuanya lenyap!"

Para gadis berteriak sambil mencoba menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka! Woohoo! Mereka semua sudah terlatih dengan baik, proporsi tubuh yang bagus! Oh, mimisan...mimisanku keluar lagi...!

Kalah oleh rasa malu, para gadis itu kabur ke rumah terdekat.

Hmph, selama lawannya perempuan, tangan dan otakku takkan beristirahat! Dimana lagi kalian bisa menemukan waktu menyenangkan dalam mengalahkan musuh dengan teknik dewa spektakuler ini!? Bilingual dan Dress Break itu tak terkalahkan!

"S-Sungguh teknik vulgar! Aku belum pernah melihat hal semenjijikkan itu..."

Kunou benar benar shock melihat jurusku. Dideskripsikan seperti itu oleh gadis kecil, aku mendapat pukulan berat pada harga diriku.

"Memang, mustahil bagi wanita untuk menang melawan Sekiryuutei. Kecuali mereka punya niat baja dan kemampuan mengabaikan rasa malu...memang sulit bagi wanita muda. Memang pantas mendapat nama Chichiryuutei, aku baru saja menyaksikan teknik payudara legendaris. Tapi itu semua takkan berguna melawan laki laki."

Gentleman elegan itu berbicara. Meskipun...itu adalah analisis dengan tenang, itu masih membuatku merasa malu.

"Siapa yang mau memakai jurus itu pada laki laki!"

Aku menjawab dengan paksa! Pria itu tersenyum seolah sangat terhibur!

Pria itu tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah golongan Pahlawan untuk berbicara.

"Kalian semua hati hatilah. Dia adalah Sekiryuutei. Paling tak berbakat dan berkekuatan tersedikit dalam sejarah – namun, dia tak terbius pada kekuatan dan merupakan Sekiryuutei berbahaya yang tidak lepas kendali. Seorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar namun tak jatuh pada arogansi yang tak takut pada apapun. Jangan sembrono menghadapinya."

...

Astaga, ini sangat memalukan, pujianmu terlalu banyak.

"...Sampai dideskripsikan seperti itu oleh musuh."

Ya, itu kali pertama aku dipuji seperti itu oleh musuh. Tidak, itu bukan benar benar pujian, namun lebih seperti pengingat...tetap saja, itu yang pertama kalinya.

Pria itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan mendengar kata kataku.

"Apa iya? Sekiryuutei masa kini, dalam pandangan kami kau jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kau bayangkan. Selain itu, rekanmu – Vali juga sama."

Ra-Rasanya seperti duduk di atas ranjang paku! Apa yang terjadi, ini yang pertama kalinya! Meski Sairaorg-san juga memujiku, namun teroris bahkan juga mengatakan itu...

Orang orang ini yang tak memandang rendah aku, justru yang paling berbahaya!

"Berikutnya, kurasa sudah waktuku untuk beraksi!"

Pria itu melangkah ke depan, dan melepaskan pedang dari ikat pinggangnya.

"Senang bertemu kalian untuk pertamakalinya. Para budak Gremory. Aku Sig, keturunan dari pahlawan Siegfried. Rekan rekanku memanggilku Siegfried. Kalian mau memanggilku apa itu terserah kalian."

Gentleman yang nampak lembut itu – wajah Siegfried, membuat Xenovia menyadari sesuatu karena dia menampakkan kekagetan dan shock.

"...Aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ternyata itu memang benar?"

Pada pertanyaan Xenovia, Irina mengangguk.

"Ya, pasti begitu. Dari sejumlah Pedang Iblis di pinggangnya, tak ada keraguan lagi."

...? Apa yang terjadi? Karena dia punya rambut putih, aku hanya bisa teringat pada orang itu – Freed.

"Ada apa, kalian berdua? Kalian tahu sesuatu tentang pria tampan yang seperti Kiba putih itu?"

"Kiba putih...itu terlalu berlebihan, Ise-kun."

Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kiba. Itu kan hanya contoh.

Xenovia merespon rasa penasaranku.

"Pria itu adalah Exorcist – mantan almamater Irina dan aku. Prajurit top di Gereja Katolik, Protestan, dan Orthodox. "Kaisar Iblis Sig". Dia memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Freed karena mereka dilatih oleh organisasi yang sama. Sepertinya itu adalah semacam efek samping dari sebuah eksperimen."

-! Exorcist! Seorang yang berhubungan dengan Gereja! Ngomong ngomong, berarti dia mirip dengan Freed? Berpikir soal orang itu membuatku muak.

"Sig-san! Kau mengkhianati Gereja – Mengkhianati Surga!?"

Irina berteriak. Bibir Siegfried melengkung dengan senang.

"Kurasa kalian bisa menyebutnya pengkhianatan. Sekarang aku bergabung di Khaos Brigade, itulah kenapa."

Mendengar kata kata itu, Irina menjadi marah.

"...Kenapa! Mengkhianati Gereja dan bergabung ke organisasi jahat akan membuat dosamu tak terampuni!"

"...Itu membuat telingaku sakit."

Siegfried tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan itu? bahkan tanpa aku, Gereja masih memiliki prajurit terkuat. Selama orang seperti itu masih ada, ketiadaan aku dan pengguna Durandal Xenovia bisa tertutupi. Namun, siapa yang akan menduga kalau orang itu akan menjadi kandidat Joker untuk Brave Saints? –Pokoknya, cukup disini saja ngobrolnya, bukankah kalian para pengguna pedang cukup hebat? Xenovia sang pengguna Durandal, Shidou Irina sang [As] Michael sang pemimpin Malaikat, dan Kiba Yuuto dari Pedang Suci Iblis."

Menantang para pendekar pedang – tidak, tiga orang yang berhubungan dengan Gereja, pedang Siegfried di tangannya mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis.

...Pedang ini memiliki aura tak mengenakkan. Pedang Iblis? Perasaannya sama dengan pedang buatan Kiba.

-! Tiba tiba, Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba mengayun dengan kecepatan seperti dewa.

Memblokir Pedang Suci Iblis secara langsung, tak ada kerusakan sama sekali pada kekuatan Iblis tak mengenakkan yang terkumpul di Pedang Siegfried.

"Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram. Bagi Pedang Iblis Terkuat, serangan dari Pedang Suci Iblis bukanlah apa apa."

Keduanya memasuki pertarungan jarak dekat...sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menyaksikan Kiba bertarung begitu sengit dengan seseorang!

Keduanya segera mundur dan memasang posisi. Kemudian mereka mulai adu tanding dengan kencang, menciptakan percikan percikan dimana mana.

"...Bisa menandingi Kiba...Tidak!"

Perlahan lahan, Kiba semakin tertekan, dan ekspresi serius langka bisa terlihat di wajah Kiba! Gerakan berkecepatan Dewa Kiba – mulai terkejar! Dengan gerakan dan serangan ayunan lebih cepat dari yang mata bisa ikuti, lawannya masih bisa mengimbangi dalam ekspresi biasa biasa saja. Bisakah ia melihat kecepatan tinggi Kiba dengan jelas...?

Bahkan saat dia berpura pura menyerang, tak satupun gerak tipu Kiba berhasil dalam memancing Siegfried!

Di sisi lain, dia menggunakan pergerakan minimum yang diperlukan untuk mengelak dari serangan Kiba. Saat dia menikamkan Pedang Iblis di tangannya, Kiba harus mengelak dengan perhatian penuh, tak ada celah untuk menyerang balik!

...Bahkan Kiba dalam Balance Breaker semakin ditekan...!

Salah satu golongan Pahlawan menjelaskan pada aku yang terbengong bengong ini.

"Dalam organisasi kami, meski mereka berada di organisasi berbeda, 'Pedang Royal Suci' Arthur dan 'Pedang Kaisar Iblis' Siegfried sebenarnya berperingkat teratas. Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba sama sekali bukan tandingan mereka.'

Sebanding dengan Arthur itu? Pria itu, yang dengan enteng mempermainkan Fenrir! Be-Berarti Kiba sekarang—

Meski aku cemas, seseorang muncul untuk ikut serta dalam duel mereka – Xenovia.

Menebas tanpa keraguan dari sisi, dia mulai mendukung Kiba.

"Xenovia!"

"Kiba! Kamu tak bisa menang sendiri! Bahkan melawan kemauanmu, aku harus ikut serta!"

"...Uh, terima kasih!"

Pada momen ini, Kiba mengesampingkan kehormatannya sebagai pendekar pedang, dan menyerang bertubi tubi dengan Xenovia.

"Aku juga akan bergabung!"

Dari wilayah perbatasan, Irina juga memasuki pertarungan, membentuk situasi tiga lawan satu.

Teknik dua pedang Xenovia, Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba, Pedang cahaya Irina, mereka bertiga menyerang sekaligus!

Sudah tak bisa lagi untuk menangkap kecepatan gerakan mereka dengan mataku seiring mereka berempat bertarung dengan sengit...Namun bahkan menghadapi tiga lawan, Siegfried hanya menggunakan satu pedang!

Kecepatan dewa Kiba menciptakan bayangan sisa seiring ia berulang ulang mencoba mengacaukan serangan Siegfried dari sudut mati. Dari atas, Xenovia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan aura pedang suci besar! Lebih jauh lagi, Irina meluncur sepanjang udara dengan cepat sambil menikamkan pedang cahayanya ke arah punggung tangan Siegfried!

Serangan bertubi tubi ini—

Aku yakin mereka akan menang. Namun, Siegfried mengayunkan lengannya dan dengan santai memblokir serangan Irina bahkan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya!

Di saat yang sama, ia mencabut pedang lain di pinggangnya memakai tangannya yang masih bebas.

Dengan kilauan perak – salah satu pedang Xenovia yang menebas ke bawah patah!

Itu Pedang Suci yang Kiba ciptakan! Dengan suara fantastis seperti kaca pecah, ia hancur berkeping keping!

Siegfried dengan kalem berbicara.

"—Balmung. Ini adalah kekuatan satu serangan dari Pedang Iblis dari legenda Norse."

-! Pedang Iblis lainnya! Namun, serangan sudut mati Kiba masih belum berakhir! Ada sebuah celah dan seharusnya mustahil untuk mengelak, karena kedua lengan Siegfried tengah memegang dua Pedang Iblis! Dengan sabetan horizontal, Kiba menebas ke arah perutnya, dalam sekejap itu—

Clang!

Suara logam.

Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba dihentikan oleh Pedang Iblis yang Siegfried baru cabut dari sarung pedangnya!

"Nothung. Ini juga Pedang Iblis Legendaris."

Pedang Iblis ketiga! Tidak, yang bahkan lebih mengejutkan adalah dua lengan Siegfried saat ini sudah memegang dua pedang, dan tak mungkin memegang pedang ketiga. Kedua tangannya sudah penuh.

Namun, lengan ketiga tumbuh dari punggungnya untuk mencabut pedang itu, memblokir serangan Kiba!

...Le-Lengan apa itu? lengan yang tertutupi oleh sesuatu seperti sisik sisik perak. Hampir seperti lengan kiriku saat berubah menjadi lengan Naga!

Lengan itu tumbuh dari punggung Siegfried!

Siegfried tertawa melihat kekagetan kami!

"Lengan Naga ini? Ini Twice Critical, Sacred Gear yang sangat umum namun punyaku sedikit berbeda, yakni sub-species. Ia menumbuhkan sesuatu seperti lengan Naga dari punggungku."

-Twice Critical! Aku pernah mendengarnya! Sacred Gear inferior dibawah Boosted Gearku!? Sacred Gear yang seharusnya dalam bentuk gauntlet...sub species! Menumbuhkan lengan dari punggung seseorang!?

Siegfried memegang dua Pedang Iblis di tiap tiap lengan, dengan lengan di punggungnya memegang yang ketiga...teknik tiga pedang!

Menyaksikan adegan ini, ekspresi Kiba menjadi semakin serius.

"...Kita berdua sesama pengguna Sacred Gear. Namun, kesampingkan properti pedangnya, apa aku tak mampu melampauinya bahkan dalam penggunaan Sacred Gear..."

"Ngomong ngomong, aku belum memasuki mode Balance Breaker."

- Pengingat yang keras sekali! Terus menerus mengulangi eksperimen mereka, para anggota golongan Pahlawan tak mungkin tak bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker mereka!

Mendominasi Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina sekaligus hanya dalam kondisi normalnya! Orang ini kelewat kuat!

Dengan suara hantaman keras.

Sensei mendarat di depan kami yang terjebak dalam krisis. Di saat yang sama, Cao Cao kembali ke tengah para golongan Pahlawan. Usai mengulangi serangan mereka, apa mereka berniat ke poin semula? Aku melirik aliran sungai tempat mereka datang – tanah di tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi ladang gersang!

Waaaaaah! Sejak saat tadi terus menerus terdengar suara benturan keras yang membuatku curiga adanya kejadian dramatis. Pemandangan Arashiyama sudah hancur sepenuhnya!

Sensei paham kalau ini hanya ruang buatan, jadi dia memakai kekuatannya tanpa ampun...

Beberapa titik pada armor Sensei sudah remuk...sayap hitamnya juga nampak berantakan sekali.

Seragam dan busana China Han Cao Cao juga sobek di banyak lokasi...Namun aku merasa heran kalau manusia biasa bisa bertahan menghadapi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh legendaris!...Jadi inikah golongan Pahlawan...pahlawan...True Longinus...

"Jangan cemas, Ise. Kami berdua tak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kami. Kami hanya mengetes satu sama lain sedikit."

Yang Sensei sebut tes kecil, berdampak pada kehancuran di area sepanjang sungai!

Cao Cao menyentakkan lehernya dengan keras, dan berkata:

"Sungguh tim Iblis yang hebat. Kurasa kalian adalah budak Rias Gremory, yang terkenal diantara generasi Iblis muda. Kami berniat bertarung tanpa memaksakan diri kami, tapi kalian ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan kami. Kalau teoriku benar, seorang yang mengumpulkan kelompok yang kuat diluar kewajaran ini adalah Hyodou Issei – kekuatanmu. Meski kau tak punya bakat atau kekuatan Iblis, aku percaya kemampuanmu dalam menarik orang lain dengan kekuatan Naga berperingkat top diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu. Lihat, bukankah Naga sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan saat ini? Memang berdampak pada situasi yang baik dan buruk. Sebagai salah satu dari eksistensi legendaris, dan kau menemui tiap tiap Dragon King, dan mengumpulkan semua pendukung Chichiryuutei ini. Ini semua adalah bukti hal itu. bahkan meski [Raja] kalian tak ada, kau bisa menangani situasi dan mengatur para budak dengan ketenangan sempurna. Cara berpikirmu memang lemah dan lamban...namun tetap saja kau akan menjadi lawan mengerikan kalau dilatih baik baik di masa depan."

"..."

Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Semua hal yang terjadi sejauh ini...Karena aku?

Tombak Cao Cao diarahkan padaku.

"Karena itu, kami berniat tak membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti golongan Maou lama. Kami sangat percaya, kalau di masa depan, kau akan menjadi Sekiryuutei paling berbahaya. Ini berlaku pada para budak yang lainnya juga. kalau kami melenyapkan kalian semua sekarang, mungkin kami bisa mengumpulkan beberapa data berguna untuk analisa?"

Begitukah cara dia melihat perkembangan aku, bukan kami? Memang benar kalau ada perbedaan mendasar dalam cara mereka memperlakukan kami, tak seperti golongan Maou lama yang memandang kami sebagai sekumpulan anak anak bodoh.

...Mengesalkan! Bagaimana aku menangani lawan seperti ini!? Sampai saat ini, aku terus menghadapi lawan yang memperlakukanku sebagai idiot, sehingga memiliki banyak celah...

Sensei mempertanyakan Cao Cao.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa sebenarnya motif dari kalian para golongan Pahlawan?"

Cao Cao menyipitkan matanya dan berkata.

"Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Kau mungkin menganggapnya mengejutkan, tapi sederhana saja, kami hanya ingin mengetahui batas apa artinya menjadi 'manusia' dan menantangnya. Lebih jauh lagi, manusialah yang akan mengalahkan Iblis, Naga, Malaikat Jatuh, dan ras ras supernatural lain. – Tidak, pasti, manusialah yang akan menang."

"Kalian ingin menjadi Pahlawan? Toh, kalian memang keturunan dari, uhuk, Pahlawan."

Cao Cao mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk pada langit di atas kepalanya.

"—Ini hanya tantangan kecil yang diberikan pada manusia manusia rapuh. Dibawah Surga, seberapa jauh manusia bisa melaju, itulah yang kami ingin coba."

-Manusia, eh.

...Sebagai manusia, sejauh mana mereka bisa melaju...apa inikah tujuan mereka?

Tidak, pasti masih ada motif yang lain.

Sensei mendesah dan berkata padaku.

"...Ise, jangan ceroboh. Orang ini adalah musuh yang lebih buruk dari golongan Maou lama – Shalba Beelzebub. Semua lawanmu disini sangat kuat, khususnya orang ini yang sama berbahayanya dengan Vali."

Sama dengan Vali...Vali juga terasa memancarkan aura yang sama dengan pria ini.

Memiliki Tombak Suci adalah ancaman nyata...

Usai Sensei mengumpulkan kelompok kami, golongan Pahlawan juga mengubah formasi mereka. Sepanjang waktu ini, mereka tak ada habisnya menciptakan antimonster. Terasa tak ada habisnya. Juga, golongan Pahlawan masih menahan diri tanpa menyerang.

Namun, lawan lawan kami sepertinya sudah siap.—Nampaknya gelombang kedua akan menjadi pertarungan sebenarnya. Mereka punya lebih banyak pengguna Sacred Gear, kan? Dan semuanya bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker.

Aku terus terjebak dalam krisis seperti ini. Akankah Dewi itu muncul untuk menolongku lagi? tidak, itu tak benar, aku tentu tak mau menerima perlindungan langsung dari Chichigami[9].

Tepat saat aku tengah berpikir—

Clap.

Tepat di antara kami dan golongan Pahlawan, lingkaran sihir menyilaukan muncul...simbol yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"—Ini."

Sensei nampaknya tahu. Siapa? Malaikat Jatuh? Seiring kami menyaksikan dengan terkejut pada cahaya di hadapan kami – gadis bule yang sangat manis muncul, berdandan seperti penyihir.

...Se-seorang gadis? Aku terkejut.

Gadis itu mengenakan topi dan jubah lebar. Itu memang busana penyihir...Usianya terlihat seperti anak SMP? Tubuhnya juga kecil.

Gadis itu menoleh pada kami yang berkumpul disekitar lingkaran, dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

Ia tersenyum cerah pada kami.

"Senang bertemu kalian untuk yang pertamakalinya. Aku Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. Penyihir yang tergabung dalam Tim Vali. Mohon kerjasamanya."

-! Ti-Ti-Tim Vali!? Kenapa, kenapa bawahan Vali harus datang ke tempat seperti ini!?

Sensei menanyai gadis itu – Le Fay.

"...Pendragon? Kau siapanya Arthur?"

"Ya, Arthur adalah kakak laki lakiku, dia selalu menjagaku baik baik."

Adik perempuan gentleman cool itu! tak kusangka dia punya adik perempuan semanis ini!

Sensei menggaruk dagunya dan berkata:

"Jadi Le Fay. Seperti penyihir legendaris itu, Morgana Le Fay? Dikatakan kalau Morgana dan Raja Pahlawan, Arthur Pendragon memiliki hubungan darah..."

Ada kelap kelip bintang di mata Le Fay saat dia memandang ke arahku.

"Um, ummm..."

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-A-Aku penggemar Chichiryuutei, Oppai Dragon! Ka-kalau kamu tidak keberatan, bisa tolong jabat tangan denganku?"

...

Eh, ini...

Aku sama sekali kaget dan tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Sampai hal sekonyol itu dikatakan di tengah tengah pertempuran menegangkan ini...

Tetap saja, aku berkata 'terima kasih...' dan menjabat tangannya.

"Makasih!"

Dia sangat senang...Hmm?...Apa yang anak ini inginkan?

Pihak Cao Cao juga terbengong bengong dan kebingungan melihat perubahan situasi ini...Akhirnya, Cao Cao menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata:

"Jadi pihak Vali ya, ada masalah apa?"

Tanpa ragu ragu, Le Fay merespon Cao Cao dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya! Aku datang membawa pesan dari Vali-sama! 'Kupikir aku menyuruhmu supaya tak menggangguku!' – itulah pesannya oh - kalian harus dihukum karena menempatkan kami dibawah pengawasan oh~~"

Crash...!

Tak lama setelah pengumuman mencengangkan Le Fay, tanah mulai berguncang dengan keras!

Apa yang berguncang ini!? Gempa bumi!? Jadi sulit untuk berdiri! Asia dan Kunou tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka dan jatuh di atas pantat mereka.

Crack!

Itu adalah suara sesuatu yang dirobek terbuka! Melihat ke arah sana, tanah telah membengkak, seolah benda raksasa mencoba menyembul keluar! Merobek tanah berkeping keping dan menciptakan kabut debu, yang muncul adalah-!

"Guuuuuuuuuuutz!"

Benda seperti raksasa besar tengah mengaum!

Benda benda benda benda benda benda benda benda benda apa itu!? Benda berukuran sebesar itu...Raksasa!? Batu!? Tanah!? Tak jelas material apa tapi dia pasti direkonstruksi dari material anorganik. Lengan dan kakinya juga sangat besar!

Setidaknya berukuran sepuluh meter! Sensei menengadah pada si raksasa dan berteriak!

"—Itu Gogmagog!"

Le Fay menjawab perlahan.

"Ya. Ini adalah salah satu karakter kuat dalam kelompok kami, Gogmagog atau Gogz-kun "

Gogz-kun , ada nama panggilan semanis itu?

"Sensei, raksasa batu bergerak itu..."

Sensei menjelaskan padaku. Maaf Sensei, aku terus meminta penjelasan darimu hari ini!

"Gogmagog. Sesuatu seperti Gargoyle yang ditempatkan di celah dimensional. Mengapung dalam kondisi mati di celah dimensional. Sepertinya itu adalah senjata penghancuran produksi massal yang diciptakan oleh Dewa Dewa kuno...mereka seharusnya sudah tak aktif lagi sekarang."

Golem! Begitu! Karena itu dia terasa anorganik!

"Benda semacam itu ada di celah dimensional!? Apanya yang tidak aktif, makhluk itu bergerak!"

"Ah, ini pertama yang bisa bergerak yang kutemukan, aku punya terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Meski dikatakan kalau mereka tidak diaktifkan dan ditempatkan di celah dimensional...tapi yang ini bisa bergerak! Ini membuatku jadi tertarik...!"

Oh tidak, lagi lagi begini, mata Sensei berbinar binar seperti anak kecil...Sensei terus tergila gila dengan hal hal seperti ciptaan Dewata, senjata kuno, dan hal hal semacam itu.

Namun, dia segera pulih dan mulai bergumam sendiri.

"Begitu. Terakhir kali yang Vali cek ketika berkeliaran di dalam celah dimensional bukan hanya Great Red..."

Le Fay menjawab gumaman Sensei.

"Ya, Vali-sama lah yang mendeteksi eksistensi Gogz-kun. Ophis-sama pernah menyebutkan penemuan raksasa ini yang bisa bergerak dalam celah dimensional, jadi kami pergi ke sana lagi untuk mencarinya."

"Hei. Jadi siapa lagi yang ada di tim kalian...?"

Aku menanyai Le Fay. Selain Bikou, Fenrir, dan golem ini sekarang. Mengetahui kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan melawan Vali...itu jadi membuatku tak tenang.

"Ya...saat ini ada Vali-sama, Bikou-sama, Arthur-niisama, Kuroka-san, Fenrir-chan, Gogz-kun, serta aku, totalnya ada tujuh orang."

Begitu rupanya. Hanya tujuh dari mereka. Itu saja? Tapi tetap saja, itu kebanyakan! Vali itu, dia terus mengumpulkan kriminal kriminal ini!

"Tapi Sensei, kalau Great Red ada disana, kenapa celah dimensional memiliki raksasa semacam itu..."

"Celah dimensional itu cukup menyusahkan untuk diurus, tapi sebenarnya ada cukup banyak kelonggaran. Yang Great Red ingin lakukan hanyalah berenang dengan bebas di celah dimensional, dan tak memberi ancaman apa apa. Dia adalah eksistensi spesial sehingga tak satupun golongan menempatkan Great Red di peringkat atau kategori mereka. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah terbang bebas tanpa gangguan dalam celah dimensional."

Tepat saat Sensei berbicara sampai poin ini, si golem mengangkat tinju raksasanya pada golongan Pahlawan.

Roar!

Disertai oleh suara hantaman yang memekakkan telinga, si golem menghancurkan Togetsukyou dalam satu pukulan!

Oh tidaaaaaak! Itu lokasi penting di Arashiyama! Syukurlah, ini hanya dimensi yang mereplikasi Arashiyama.

Seranga Gragoyle menghancurkan sejumlah besar antimonster selagi para anggota golongan Pahlawan mundur, bersembunyi di sisi lain sungai.

"Hahaha! Vali mengamuk! Sepertinya pengintaian kita sudah ketahuan!"

Cao Cao tertawa dengan suara keras, dan mengarahkan tombaknya pada si golem.

"Memanjang!"

Wooosh!

Ujung tombak tiba tiba memanjang, dan menusuk bahu si golem!

Si golem raksasa kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah! Wow, jatuhnya keras sekali! Golem itu pasti sangat berat! Hanya dengan jatuhnya, ia menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat, dan semua benda di sekitarnya berguncang kuat!

Tombak itu, menjatuhkan si golem hanya dengan satu serangan! Ia bisa memanjang, dan bisa menghasilkan bilah energi, begitu banyak fungsinya!

Namun, jembatan hancur lebur. Jadi kita hanya bisa terbang ke seberang, kan?

Saat aku memikirkan langkah berikutnya, sebuah sosok muncul di tepi sungai. Di depan golongan Pahlawan, ada seseorang yang teler dan terhuyung huyung, tak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Seorang wanita berambut perak – Rossweisse-san!

"...Hei. Berisssssik sekhalli orang jadi tak bisa tidurrrrrr (hic!) nyenyak disini!"

Kedatangan si mabuk membuat para anggota golongan Pahlawan memandang satu sama lain dengan kebingungan. namun, mereka berniat untuk menyerang, entah dia berhubungan dengan budak Gremory atau tidak!

I-Ini gawat! Dalam kondisi mabuk itu, Rossweisse-san dalam bahaya!

Aku harus pergi kesana untuk menolong! – Usai memikirkan itu, kami semua menyerbu ke arahnya. Namun...

"Ada apwaa!? Kalian mau bertarung? shini! Akan kutunjukkkan kekwuatan Valkyrie mantann bodyguard pak tua Odinnn!"

Usai Rossweisse-san berteriak, tak terhitung jumlah lingkaran sihir bermunculan di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya sepuluh atau dua puluh!

"Rassssakan sihir Norseku yang bissssa melawaannnn semwa atribut, semua periiiiii, dan semuwa eksistensi dewaaataaaaa!"

Dari jumlah lingkaran sihir yang menakutkan, muncullah tak terhitung jumlah serangan sihir yang mengisi langit, mengubah arah serangan mereka, dan akhirnya berjatuhan pada golongan Pahlawan seperti hujan badai deras!

W-Woah! Ini sukar dipercaya! Serangan api, air, angin, halilintar, dan sihir dengan semua jenis atribut mengenyahkan semua di jalurnya, dan mendekati golongan Pahlawan!

Entah itu rumah, toko, jalan, atau tiang tiang listrik, semuanya berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap tanpa jejak!

...Meski aku sudah tahu kalau dia adalah pakar dalam sihir, ah, aku tak pernah menduga kalau Valkyrie-san ini bisa meratakan seluruh kota!

Berpikir soal itu, seharusnya sudah jelas dari cara dia ambil bagian dalam pertarungan melawan Loki.

B-Buchou, benar benar sudah mengumpulkan orang kuat...kalau memang begitu, dia pasti akan bersinar dalam Rating Game.

Kabut muncul pada pandanganku. Meski rasanya serangan sihir hampir mengenai golongan Pahlawan, namun seorang pemuda berseragam dengan jubah berbulu menghasilkan kabut dari tangannya dan menangkis semua serangan sihir!

-! Itu si pengguna kabut! Dia bisa bertahan dari serangan sihir seperti itu!

Kabut perlahan menyebar dari tangan si pengguna, pada akhirnya menutupi seluruh golongan Pahlawan.

Cao Cao berbicara dari dalam kabut.

"Ada terlalu banyak gangguan – namun, itu sungguh upacara pembukaan yang menyenangkan, Gubernur Azazel."

Seolah menikmati situasi, orang itu mengumumkan pada kami.

"Malam ini kami akan menggunakan medan energi spesial Kyoto dan pemimpin Kyuubi, dan mengubah Istana Nijou[10] menjadi eksperimen besar! Kalau ingin menghentikan kami, datang dan ikut sertalah!"

Kabut semakin menebal. Kabut yang muncul di bawah kaki kami menyebar ke dada dan mendekati wajah kami.

Dan kemudian perlahan lahan, seluruh pandangan kami terblokir oleh kabut dan segalanya lenyap.

"Hei, semua orang sudah dikembalikan ke realita semula! Turunkan senjata kalian!"

Sensei mengingatkan kami. Kami akhirnya kembali ke Arashiyama yang sesungguhnya! I-Ini gawat! Aku segera melepaskan armorku—

...

Dalam sekejap mata, kabut lenyap – dan kami kembali ke jalanan ramai di samping Togetsukyou. Selain kami, para turis tengah melintasi jembatan seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

...Jembatannya masih ada. Semua hal telah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hei, Ise, ada apa? Kamu membuat wajah super-seram?"

Matsuda menatap wajahku. Be-begitu. Kami baru saja melintasi Togetsukyou.

"...Tidak. sama sekali tak ada apa apa."

Usai menjawab, aku menghela nafas panjang. Semua budak yang lain masih memasang ekspresi serius juga. pertarungan tadi teramat berbahaya. Mustahil untuk mengembalikan mood kami dengan mudah.

...Le Fay sudah pergi. Sama halnya benda raksasa itu. apa mereka menghilang di saat yang sama dengan kabut?

Crash!

Sensei dengan marah memukul sebuah tiang listrik.

"...Berbicara seenaknya...! Bereksperimen di Kyoto...? Jangan remehkan kami, bocah bocah!"

Wow...Sensei benar benar marah! Aku sudah lama tak melihat Sensei semarah itu!

"...Ibu. Ibu tak melakukan apa apa...tapi kenapa..."

tubuh Kunou berguncang. Aku hanya bisa membelai kepalanya, dan tak mampu melakukan selain itu.

Serangan tiba tiba Cao Cao, dan pengumumannya tentang eksperimen di istana Nijou.

Buchou, nampaknya piknik sekolah kami telah mencapai klimaks yang tak terduga.


	38. Chapter 38

**Jilid 9 life 4 : Gremory vs Pahlawan**

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali! Mereka bahkan punya buffet yang menggabungkan hidangan Jepang, China, dan Barat. Kita sungguh beruntung menjadi siswa Akademi Kuou."

"Itu benar sekali."

Setelah makan malam dan berendam mandi, Matsuda dan Motohama sedang bermalas malasan di kamar mereka, dengan wajah bahagia penuh kepuasan.

Setelah pertarungan di Kogetsukyou, kami mengunjungi istana Nijou dan kemudian kembali ke hotel.

Aku sekarang berada di kamar mereka berdua. Besok akan jadi hari terakhir piknik yang kebanyakan berisi membeli oleh oleh untuk dibawa pulang. Sehingga, kami mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk menyiapkan TV layar datar untuk menonton foto foto yang sudah kami ambil sejauh ini.

"Maaf mengganggu – kwartet cantik telah tiba setelah mandi, cowok cowok mesum."

Kiryuu mengumumkan sambil memimpin Asia dan yang lain memasuki kamar, semuanya mengenakan pakaian tidur mereka.

"Oh oh oh! Asia-chan dalam piyama setelah mandi adalah yang terbaik! Mari kita mulai!"

Matsuda dengan antusias menekan "Play" dan slide show mulai ditayangkan di TV.

Foto foto pertama diambil di kereta peluru, kemudian stasiun Kyoto, dan hotel. Selain itu ada Fushimi Inari, Kiyomizu-dera, dan tempat tempat lain. Semua pemandangan yang kami potret selama tiga hari ini di Kyoto tengah ditampilkan satu demi satu di layar TV.

"Itu saat Motohama hampir jatuh dari tangga."

"Matsuda, bukankah itu saat kamu mencoba menelan snack di mesin pembelian sekaligus dan nyaris tersangkut di tenggorokanmu?"

"Hei, kalian berdua, berhentilah menatap gadis dari sekolah lain dengan tatapan mesum setiap saat. Sampai kalian berdua memasang ekspresi mesum sepanjang jalan ke Kyoto...nanti bisa memperburuk sekolah kita."

Semua orang meledak tawa kapanpun Matsuda, Motohama, dan Kiryuu membagi memori mereka.

- Ini adalah pengalaman piknik sekolah yang berharga.

Sambil aku menenggelamkan diri dalam kebahagiaan pesta foto, aku perlahan meremas tinjuku.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menghadapi esok hari dengan semua orang.

Dan semua orang akan kembali bersama, kembali ke Akademi Kuou—

Setelah menikmati foto, saat ini waktunya tidur. Kelompok Gremory plus Irina, para budak Sitri, Azazel-sensei, dan Leviathan-sama semuanya berkumpul di kamarku.

Kami sekarang memakai kamarku untuk mendiskusikan peristiwa yang akan berlangsung malam ini. Malam ini eksperimen golongan Pahlawan akan diselenggarakan di istana Nijou.

...Ngomong ngomong, kamar ini terlalu sempit, jadi semua orang harus berdiri. Itu sudah bisa diduga. Apalagi, lebih dari sepuluh orang masuk dan berdesakan di dalam kamar berukuran delapan lantai tatami ini.

Xenovia dan Irina yang ikut serta dalam diskusi tengah duduk di dalam kloset...Kalian sebegitu sukanya pada ruang sempit?

Setelah mabuk berat sepanjang hari, wajah Rossweisse-san cukup pucat namun dia masih bersikeras untuk ikut serta...Meski kudengar dia sudah meminum obat mabuknya sendiri dan pulih. Namun, dia masih belum kelihatan baik.

Sensei melirik semua orang kemudian memulai. Peta seluruh Kyoto tengah dibentangkan sepanjang pusat ruangan.

"Jadi, mari mulai dengan rencana pertarungan kita. Area pusat disekitar istana Nijou dan stasiun Kyoto sekarang dalam kondisi siaga satu. semua Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di Kyoto telah digerakkan untuk mencari orang orang mencurigakan. Youkai Kyoto juga menyediakan bantuan bagi kita. Meski kita masih belum mengonfirmasi gerakan golongan Pahlawan, kita sudah sukses mendeteksi kehadiran tak mengenakkan yang berkumpul di istana Nijou sebagai pusatnya."

"Kehadiran tak mengenakkan?"

Kiba menanyai Sensei.

"Ya, sejak zaman kuno, Kyoto adalah kota yang dibangun memakai prinsip Yin Yang dan Feng Shui seperti lingkaran sihir berskala besar. Sebagai hasilnya, ada banyak titik titik kekuatan spesial, seperti kuil Seimei[1] Sumur Seimei, Kuil Suzumushi Kofuku-Jizo[2], Pohon pinus Fushimi Inari Hizamatsu-san dan masih banyak lagi. Lokasi lokasi dengan aura luar biasa terlalu banyak untuk dihitung. Namun, aliran itu saat ini sudah menjadi teratur dan berkumpul di istana Nijou."

Saji menelan ludahnya dan bertanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Entahlah, namun pasti bukan hal bagus. Karena mereka berniat memakai pemimpin Kyuubi yang mengendalikan aliran energi kota ini untuk mengadakan semacam eksperimen. Kita akan memakai poin kunci ini sebagai basis seluruh rencana."

Mendengar ucapan Sensei, semua orang mengangguk. Dan kemudian Sensei secara resmi mulai menjelaskan rencana pada kami.

"Pertama untuk para budak Sitri. Kalian akan menjaga area sepanjang stasiun Kyoto. Menjaga hotel ini juga pekerjaan kalian. Hotel ini sendiri sudah memiliki perisai pertahanan, jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi akan ada pengamannya. Namun kalau ada orang mencurigakan mendekat, kalian para budak Sitri akan bertanggung jawab untuk menangani mereka."

"Paham!"

Seluruh kelompok Sitri membalas.

"Selanjutnya kelompok Gremory plus Irina. Maaf sudah meletakkan kalian di garis depan sepanjang waktu, tapi kalian akan jadi penyerang utama. Dalam waktu singkat, kalian akan menyerbu istana Nijou. Jujur saja, jumlah lawan dan kekuatan mereka masih tak jelas pada poin ini. Mungkin saja bisa berubah menjadi judi berbahaya. Prioritas pertama kalian adalah menolong Yasaka-Hime. Sekali kalian berhasil, mundur secepat mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah mengumumkan kalau mereka memakai Yasaka-Hime untuk eksperimen...tetap saja, ada peluang tinggi kalau itu hanya gertakan, meski dengan sikap Cao Cao itu mungkin saja benar. –Mungkin inilah alasan dia begitu keras kepala untuk melibatkan kita."

"La-Lalu apa kita punya cukup kekuatan tempur?"

Aku bertanya. Meski kami penyerang utama, bahkan dengan Irina kami hanya punya lima orang. Mengingat pertarungan melawan golongan Pahlawan, itu jelas jelas tak cukup!

"jangan cemas, aku sudah menyiapkan pakar anti teroris sebelum ini. Mereka sudah menjadi bala bantuan dalam banyak pertarungan berdarah melawan Khaos Brigade. Dengan mereka kesempatan untuk sukses akan meningkat drastis."

"Bala Bantuan? Siapa?"

Kiba bertanya.

"Anggap saja mereka makhluk diluar dugaan kalian. Ini berita bagus."

Sensei tersenyum senang, sudut bibirnya naik. Karena sensei mengatakan itu, mereka pasti sangat kuat, kan?

Siapa itu? itu tak mungkin Buchou atau Akeno-san, kan?

Atau bahkan Satan Ranger?...Mustahil. Namun dalam situasi semacam ini, mohon datanglah, Satan Ranger!

"Akhirnya, ada berita buruk. Kali ini, kita hanya mendapatkan tiga porsi air mata Phoenix."

"Hanya tiga porsi!? Itu sama sekali tak cukup! Dan lawan kita adalah teroris!"

Saji berteriak dengan takut dan menanyai Sensei.

"Ya, aku paham. Tapi karena kegiatan teroris Khaos Brigade sepanjang dunia, air mata menjadi tuntutan besar. Semua pasukan tempur dari masing masing golongan memiliki kurang dari suplai ideal. Dari sejak awal, air mata bukan sesuatu yang bisa diproduksi massal dengan mudah. Keluarga Phenex menjadi sangat sibuk. Yang awalnya adalah komoditas berharga sekarang menjadi lebih penting dengan harga mahal. Diantara para Iblis, bahkan ada saran kalau Rating Game mengubah aturannya tentang pemakaian air mata. Kalian harus mengetahui ini karena ini mungkin mempengaruhi Rating Game masa depan kalian."

...Wow—Masalah menjadi semakin serius. Namun, ini sudah wajar. Makin banyak kegiatan teroris, makin banyak orang yang terluka. Sehingga, sebagai alat pemulihan, sudah wajar kalau tuntutan air mata meningkat. Lebih tepatnya, bisa dianggap itu tak terhindarkan.

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Ini rahasia, namun sekarang sejumlah golongan sudah bergabung bersama, dan menggandakan usaha dalam menemukan pengguna Twilight Healing. Meski itu Sacred Gear langka, itu tidak unik dan investigasi kami telah menemukan ada orang orang lain selain Asia. Menemukan mereka akan menjadi keuntungan besar serta mencegah digunakan oleh Khaos Brigade. Membiarkan mereka memiliki penyembuh kuat akan merugikan kita. Namun, Beelzebub masa kini – Ajuka juga sudah melakukan penelitian pribadi tentang cara cara baru pemulihan...Hanya itu yang bisa kuketahui. Grigori juga melakukan penelitian pada Sacred Gear buatan tipe pemulihan. Faktanya, Asia sudah secara rahasia membantu kami dalam penelitian kami dan hasil menjanjikan telah kami peroleh beberapa kali."

A-Aku sama sekali tak tahu soal itu! karena itu rahasia kurasa lebih baik tak diberitahukan...Aku paham, Asia juga sudah membantu Dunia Bawah dari balik layar. Sungguh gadis hebat! Dia benar benar kebanggaan dan kesayanganku!

Asia sudah berlatih keras sepanjang waktu ini, jadi kalau kesempatan bagus muncul, akankah dia suatu hari menjadi pengguna Balance Breaker?

Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang dia bisa lakukan saat itu benar benar terjadi.

"Jadi itulah situasinya. Air mata ini – akan dibagikan dengan dua untuk penyerang utama, Tim Gremory. Satu untuk Sitri. Gunakanlah dengan cermat."

"Ya!"

Semua orang menjawab. Dan kemudian sensei menoleh pada Saji.

"Saji, kamu akan bertarung dengan para budak Gremory."

"A-Aku?"

Saji menunjuk dirinya. Meski itu pengaturan tak terduga, dia segera memahami misinya.

"...Dragon King?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Vritramu – mode Dragon King mu akan sangat berguna. Api hitam bisa menyegel pergerakan musuh serta menyerap kekuatan mereka. Seperti pertarungan melawan Loki sebelumnya, kamu akan mendukung kelompok Gremory."

"Itu, itu bukan masalah. Tapi aku akan mudah kehilangan kesadaranku dan lepas kendali dalam mode itu."

"Tak masalah. Ise akan membantumu mengembalikan kendali dirimu seperti saat melawan Loki. Ise, pikirkan saja kata kata untuk diucapkan pada saat itu – karena kamu Naga Langit, tunjukkan padaku cara mengendalikan Dragon King."

"Pa-Paham!"

Toh, aku sudah pernah melakukan itu. saat waktunya datang, aku akan membantu Saji.

Irina mengangkat tangannya.

"Sudahkah golongan yang lain diinformasikan?"

Ini masalah yang menekan. Bagaimana situasinya sekarang? Barusan, aku dilarang melaporkan situasi disini pada Buchou.

"Tentu saja. Diluar Kyoto, sejumlah besar Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan youkai telah dikumpulkan. Demi mencegah kaburnya para pelaku, barikade telah dipasang. Kalau bisa, akan lebih baik untuk menangkap mereka semua menggunakan kesempatan ini."

Leviathan-sama menambahkan kata kata Sensei dan melanjutkan.

"Aku yang akan mengurus pengarahan dan koordinasi pasukan diluar Kyoto Kalau ada anak nakal mencoba kabur, sejumlah golongan dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

Meski Leviathan-sama berbicara dengan nada rileks, aku tahu kalau situasi membutuhkan, dia akan mengerahkan semua yang ia punya...

"Juga, aku sudah menghubungi Sona di Akademi Kuou. Mereka bersedia menyediakan apapun dukungan yang bisa ditawarkan."

Wow, Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou juga sudah mulai mengambil tindakan di pihak mereka!

Berarti hanya tinggal pihak Onee-sama dan junior kami...

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan Buchou dan yang lainnya?"

Sensei menyudutkan alisnya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ya, aku ingin memberitahu mereka...tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di wilayah Gremory."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sensei mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Ada laporan tentang kekacauan di beberapa kota yang terletak di wilayah Gremory. Mereka kemungkinan sedang menangani itu."

Ke-Kekacauan! Jangan jangan Khaos Brigade!? Dan hanya Buchou dan anggota klub yang tersisa! Aku cemas hingga ekstrim, namun Sensei memberiku senyum masam.

"Mereka dipicu oleh para pendukung Maou lama. Sepertinya ada kelompok yang tak memiliki komunikasi langsung dengan Khaos Brigade. Meskipun begitu, mereka menimbulkan masalah adalah kebenaran tak terbantahkan, jadi para gadis sudah mengambil tindakan. Bagaimanapun juga, itu akan menjadi wilayah mereka di masa depan. –Juga, aku sudah menerima kabar kalau Grayfia-san juga ikut serta. Ya, karena Grayfia-san ikut turun tangan, para pembuat kekacauan itu bisa mengucap selamat tinggal. Aku tak tahu apakah itu akurat atau tidak, tapi dirumorkan kalau istri kepala keluarga saat ini, Nyonya Gremory, juga hadir di tempat kejadian. – Jika mengamuk, para wanita Gremory akan bisa menjadi kekuatan yang mengerikan."

Sensei dengan sengaja gemetar sambil mengatakan itu.

Ah, jadi bukan hanya Grayfia-san, namun bahkan Ibu Buchou sudah mengambil tindakan!

Buchou, Ibu Buchou, dan Grayfia-san. Mengetahui kalau itu mereka bertiga maka semua akan baik baik saja. Mungkin karena semua wanita Gremory memancarkan perasaan bisa diandalkan.

"Ara, 'Flaxen Haired Madame of Extinction', 'Crimson haired Ruin Princess', dan 'Silver haired Queen of Annihilation' sudah berkumpul di satu titik Hmph, itu akan bisa memberi pelajaran bagi para pengacau itu."

Leviathan-sama dengan senang melafalkan ketiga titel menakutkan itu! Extinction (pemusnahan), Ruin (penghancuran), Annihilation (pelenyapan)...apa apaan ini, mereka terdengar seperti 'Ratu Tak tersentuh' atau semacam itulah.

...Para wanita Gremory memiliki nama nama mengerikan itu...sepertinya kehidupan pribadi Ayah Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama pasti sangat tertekan di bawah istri mereka...

"...Kamu juga, akan mendapat masa depan mencemaskan."

Sensei meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan mengangguk berulang ulang.

...A-Apa artinya itu? meski aku tak terlalu memahaminya, tapi aku takkan pernah membuat Buchou marah? Mu-Mungkin...

Sensei menjernihkan tenggorokannya, dan menoleh pada semua orang sekali lagi.

"Jadi itulah rencana yang sudah kuajukan. Aku juga akan mencari para teroris itu secara langsung dari langit. Jadi semua orang akan mengambil posisi mereka dalam satu jam. Kalau kalian menemukan ada yang mencurigakan, laporkan pada satu sama lain segera. –Dan cobalah untuk tidak mati. Sampai momen kalian pulang ke rumah, piknik sekolah tetaplah piknik sekolah. – Kita akan melindungi Kyoto dengan nyawa kita. Paham?"

"Paham!"

Pertemuan strategi berakhir dengan respon semua orang.

Setelah persiapan pertempuran, aku datang ke lobi. Aku sudah setuju bertemu Asia dan yang lain disana.

Jadi tak ada seorangpun disini – Oh, Sensei dan Rossweisse-san tengah duduk di bangku disana.

Sensei berdiri setelah melihatku disini.

"Ise, kemari sebentar."

"Ya?"

Ada apa? Aku merasa penasaran saat Sensei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. –Itu adalah benda seperti berlian merah yang memancarkan cahaya. Sensei berbicara:

"Barusan tadi. Ada insiden pelecehan seksual tepat diluar hotel. Aku kebetulan ada di TKP, jadi aku menghajar orang yang ingin meremas payudara wanita...dan kemudian benda ini keluar dari tubuhnya. Kupikir ini jangan jangan..."

...Be-Berlian dari tubuh si orang mesum...? Kenapa anda memberikannya padaku? Ngomong ngomong, sejak kita sampai di Kyoto, insiden pelecehan seksual sepertinya menjadi sangat sering.

[Berlian itu kan-]

Suara Ddraig bersuara keluar sehingga Sensei dan aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Ddraig?"

[Oh, ini datang dari kotak dan kabur dari tubuhmu ketika berada di atas kereta peluru.]

...

Apa, bicara apa kau ini - ! benda ini!? Berlian ini!?

"Seperti dugaanku. Kami menganalisa berlian ini dan menemukan energimu di dalamnya."

Sensei mengangguk seolah kecurigaannya telah terkonfirmasi.

Aku sudah melapor pada sensei tentang apa yang terjadi saat aku menyelam ke dalam Sacred Gear di hari pertama. Meski sensei mencoba memakai sumber dayanya untuk membantuku mencarinya, tak ada hasil apa apa.

Aku menerima berlian itu dari Sensei.

...Hmm.

...memegangnya di tanganku, tak ada perubahan apa apa...? Apa yang terjadi, Ddraig?

[Ya, tidak salah lagi. aku bisa merasakan denyut kita darinya. Tidak, tunggu...apa ini.]

Namun, suara Ddraig mendadak menjadi depresi.

[...Aku sudah menyelidiki sedikit tentang berlian ini...isi dari kotak, potensialmu...sudah dipindah pindahkan sepanjang Kyoto melalui semua macam orang orang berbeda – De-Dengan menyentuh payudara orang lain.]

...! K-Kau, apa yang kau bicarakan!?

Aku mulai meragukan telingaku saat aku mendengar kata kata sukar dipahami itu, tapi disampingku, Sensei tertawa kering seolah dia sudah menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh – jadi begitu rupanya. Sejumlah insiden pelecehan seksual beberapa hari ini, adalah potensialmu – berlian ini telah memakai orang orang sebagai medium untuk berpindah sepanjang Kyoto. Entah pria atau wanita, selama mereka membuat kontak dengan berlian, mereka menjadi terobsesi dengan menyentuh payudara."

"Ma-Masa sih!?...mana mungkin begini, jadi serangkaian insiden pelecehan seksual di Kyoto itu karena potensialku..."

Karena aku adalah Oppai Dragon, karena aku sangat mencintai payudara, jadi potensi yang dibawa oleh kotak itu menjadi berkaitan dengan payudara...?

Orang yang pertama sudah pasti Matsuda. Dia duduk di depanku di kereta peluru dan ingin meraba dada Motohama.

Dan kemudian dipindah pindahkan ke orang orang berbeda di Kyoto dan akhirnya mendarat disini – begitu rupanya.

Izinkan aku meminta maaf pada para orang mesum dan korbannya. Sebenarnya, semua orang mesum disini justru juga menjadi korban!

"Jadi Ddraig, bagaimana situasi berlian ini?"

Bagaimanapun juga, banyak hal terjadi sebelum ini kembali padaku, pasti ada sesuatu, kan? aku pasti sudah mendapatkan sesuatu, kan? Namun—

[...Entahlah. kekuatanmu memang lebih kuat...namun, kekuatan yang kau dapat dari menyentuh dada sejumlah orang di kota ini, ini...apa ini tak apa apa, potensialmu...]

Jangan bicara lagi! bahkan aku sendiri, sama sekali tak paham! Siapa yang menduga kalau situasi akan menjadi seperti itu!

"...Sampai membuat masalah seperti itu bagi penduduk Kyoto...Ise-kun benar benar harus mencari cara untuk menebus para korban ini yang ditahan sebagai orang mesum."

Rossweisse-san menyatakan itu dengan khidmat. Tentu saja, karena mereka ditahan meski tak bersalah, mereka harus dibantu atau nanti jadi tidak adil!

"Akan kupikirkan caranya nanti. Tapi aku penasaran apakah potensial Ise mencoba mengumpulkan semacam kekuatan spesial? Misalnya, tubuh Ise berisi hal selain kekuatan Iblis dan Naga, mungkin sesuatu seperti 'Kekuatan payudara'...? Kalau itu Ise maka hal itu sangat dimungkinkan."

Sensei berbicara perlahan, sambil berpikir dalam. 'Kekuatan payudara'...apa hal seperti itu memang ada?

"Astaga, mencoba menolong orang orang di satu sisi, namun menciptakan masalah bagi orang lain. Kamu benar benar susah dipahami, Ise-kun...Hmmm, aku merasa mau muntah..."

Meski menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya supaya tidak muntah, Rossweisse-san masih tetap tanpa ampun dalam mengkritik. Sensei mendesah.

"Apa kamu tak apa apa? Tapi ini juga berlaku untukmu, mabuk dan lepas kendali begitu saja, dan muntah non stop di hotel, rasanya kamu bukan dalam posisi untuk menasehati orang lain..."

"A-Aku tak mau dikritik olehmu! Itu semua karena anda minum minum di tempat seperti itu di siang bolong...Ooh, aku muntah..."

"Yang pasti, aku minta maaf. Jadi, apa kamu memang tak apa apa?"

"...Biar aku pergi ke kamar mandi."

Ah, Rossweisse-san berlari ke kamar mandi! Apa dia memang baik baik saja!

"...Valkyrie muntah. Yang jelas, sebagai pemilik kenapa tak kamu bawa berlian itu, Ise. Siapa tahu kalau kekuatannya mungkin bocor karena satu atau alasan yang lain."

Ujar sensei...benar, mungkin lebih baik aku yang membawanya. Aku tak boleh membuat lebih banyak masalah bagi penduduk Kyoto!

Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat berlian bereaksi? Dan kelihatannya Ddraig juga tak tahu apa apa, jadi aku hanya perlu membawanya sekarang? Selamat datang kembali, potensial manisku.

Ah, benar juga. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sensei sebelum pertarungan.

"Uh, sensei."

"Ada apa?"

"Orang macam apa itu Cao Cao? Maksudku, seorang yang tercatat dalam Tiga Kerajaan."

Ini karena aku tak tahu cerita tentang Tiga Kerajaan dengan baik. Namun, kalau lawannya adalah keturunan Cao Cao, aku lebih baik mengetahui banyak hal sebelumnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dia menurut pandanganmu?"

Sensei justru menanyaiku. Aku menggaruk pipiku dan menjelaskan pandanganku.

"...Uh, dia adalah lawan Liu Bei, seorang penjahat, kan?"

Dia adalah pemimpin musuh yang menghalangi Liu Bei—

Itulah imej yang terdapat dalam manga dan pertunjukan boneka yang kulihat di TV saat aku masih anak anak.

Sensei tersenyum masam mendengar responku.

"Kesanmu dipengaruhi oleh novel Romance of Three Kingdom. Meski Cao Cao yang asli membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah, dia berperan besar dalam perkembangan politik penting, dan sifat alami utamanya adalah mengumpulkan dan mengembangkan bakat bakat manusia."

"Bakat?"

"Ya, tak peduli seperti apa latar belakang keluarga mereka, Cao Cao akan memakai siapa saja selama mereka bisa diandalkan. Karena hal inilah, negara Wei menjadi meritokrasi yang kuat. Ironisnya, golongan Pahlawan Cao Cao juga memasang target pada pengumpulan bakat. Dilaporkan kalau dia sudah merekrut semua macam pemilik kemampuan spesial. Namun, Cao Cao masa kini berbeda dari leluhurnya dimana dia berfokus hanya pada manusia. Tak ada Iblis atau Malaikat di bawah naungannya. Mengumpulkan semua jenis bakat, namun hanya terbatas pada manusia. Inilah satu satunya prinsip yang golongan Pahlawan mati matian pertahankan. Dan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, mereka bahkan akan memakai cuci otak untuk menciptakan anggota untuk terorisme. Meningkatkan jumlah Balance Breaker dan mengembangkan Annihilation Maker melalui terorisme itu sudah kelewatan."

Manusia. Aku adalah Iblis dan lawanku sekarang manusia. Pada area ini, aku sepertinya sudah menerima hal hal dengan cukup terbuka dalam pertarunganku.

Yang mengejutkan adalah dilema seperti 'Musuh adalah manusia, tapi aku Iblis sekarang, tapi aku juga pernah menjadi manusia' tak memenuhi pikiranku sama sekali.

Aku menjadi Iblis sudah menjadi realita tak tergantikan, dan karena aku sudah tertarik pada gaya hidup Iblis aku sudah menyukai kehidupan baru ini sepenuh hati dan berjuang agar bisa terus maju.

Karena rentang nyawaku akan sangat panjang, suatu hari aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan pada teman teman manusia dan keluargaku. Ini akan jadi hal menyakitkan, tapi bukan berarti aku akan ragu ragu saat musuhku adalah manusia.

Golongan Pahlawan, gerombolan itu. Apa mereka manusia yang bertarung karena mereka memiliki keyakinan kuat tentang apa artinya kebaikan atau kejahatan itu? bagaimanapun juga, mereka dimahkotai oleh deskripsi 'Pahlawan'."

Hmm, benar benar sulit untuk memahaminya...

Namun, terorisme itu tidak bagus. Memaksa orang orang melakukan kehendak mereka melalui cuci otak itu sangat tak manusiawi. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, dari sudut pandangku, metode seperti itu adalah 'kejahatan'."

Saat aku memikirkan hal itu, Sensei bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tentang apa artinya menjadi manusia dan apa artinya menjadi Iblis, pertanyaan yang biasanya tak kupikirkan...dan juga Pahlawan. Semua anggota resmi golongan Pahlawan adalah keturunan Pahlawan, dan menyaingi Malaikat dan Iblis dari segi kemampuan fisik, kan? jadi apa artinya menjadi 'Pahlawan' itu? Ah, maksudku bukan definisinya, maksudku tentang arti eksistensi mereka."

Bahkan sebodoh apapun diriku, aku tahu kalau kata 'Pahlawan' yang dibawa di dalamnya sama artinya dengan 'Penyelamat'. Namun, yang disebut 'Pahlawan' itu – apa yang membuat mereka berbeda dari manusia normal? Aku selalu ingin mengetahui itu."

"Yang disebut Pahlawan adalah mereka yang memiliki kekuatan atau kemampuan spesial. Secara logis, mereka harus memakai kekuatan dan kemampuan ini untuk menguntungkan umat manusia melalui pencapaian besar, atau mengalahkan kejahatan besar. Dengan kata lain, katakan saja kalau mereka harus terlahir dengan kekuatan untuk menjadi Pahlawan. Namun, orang orang ini hanyalah orang yang terlahir dengan Sacred Gear. Yang disebut Sacred Gear, adalah yang Tuhan karuniakan pada individual tertentu demi pengampunan umat manusia...Tapi ini bukan berarti bahwa semua pengguna Sacred Gear akan menjadi Pahlawan, atau akan memberi mereka kebahagiaan. Karena 'terlahir dengan kekuatan untuk menjadi Pahlawan' itu tidak sama dengan 'benar benar menjadi pahlawan'. Diantara para pengguna Sacred Gear, ada juga mereka yang semena mena pada kekuatan mereka dan menjadi nestapa."

Orang orang yang terlahir dengan kekuatan untuk menjadi Pahlawan – sungguh hebat. Dari sudut pandangku, itu terdengar membuat iri.

"Pahlawan. Saat aku masih manusia, manusia biasa, mereka adalah idola yang aku puji dan kagumi. Menghadapi Pahlawan...Uh, aku Iblis sekarang, serta Naga, jadi dari sudut pandang Pahlawan, aku penjahatnya sekarang, kan?"

"Sudahkah kamu memikirkan tentang pertanyaan menjadi seorang Iblis dan berubah menjadi musuh para Pahlawan – umat manusia? ...Hei, pikirkan saja akan jadi apa kamu kelak? Dan apa yang kamu ingin capai?"

Sensei bertanya. Tanpa ragu ragu, aku membalas.

"Aku ingin menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, untuk menjadi Raja Harem! Tapi, aku juga akan berusaha keras demi Buchou dan para budak yang lain!"

"Bukankah itu hebat? Bekerja keraslah untuk menuju tujuan itu. kamu bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Dengan tawa sensei, persoalan ini menjadi jelas dalam pikiranku.

"Ah, jadi begitu rupanya. Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi – Aku akan menolong Ibu Kunou!"

Benar sekali. Gadis kecil itu sekarang tengah menangis dan menderita. Aku harus selesaikan masalah ini!

Sensei menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Kamu tak apa apa selama kamu tetap seperti ini. Tapi selain kamu, kalau Asia dan yang lain menghadapi manusia, mereka mungkin ragu ragu. Namun, selama kamu terus bergerak maju, mereka akan mengikuti langkah kakimu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Ini juga masalah untuk pertumbuhan para budak yang lain."

Aku paham. Moral dari para budak bergantung padaku.

"Aku paham! Aku, Hyodou Issei! Sekarang akan menyerbu musuh dengan rekan rekanku!"

Aku menyatakan itu pada Sensei, dan kemudian pergi untuk menemui rekan rekanku yang baru saja tiba di lobi.

Saat kami bersiap untuk pergi, kami menemukan para budak Sitri berkumpul di pintu otomatis hotel.

"Gen-chan, jangan terlalu keras memaksakan dirimu."

"Benar sekali, Gen-chan. Kita sudah setuju untuk pergi bersama untuk Kaichou besok."

"Ya, Hanakai, Kusaka."

"Genshirou, tunjukkan pada teroris itu kekuatan dari budak Sitri!"

"Aku paham, Yura."

"Kaburlah kalau situasi menjadi berbahaya."

"Aku sudah mengasah teknik kaburku dengan baik, Meguri."

Rekan rekan Saji tengah menyemangatinya. Kudengar hubungannya dengan rekan rekannya sudah meningkat sepanjang musim panas.

Namun, hubungan kunci dengan Kaichou masih belum berkembang...Uh, yah aku juga dalam kondisi yang sama.

Usai aku mendesah, Kiba meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Karena Buchou tak ada disini, sebagai pengganti, [Raja] kami adalah kamu, Ise-kun."

"-! Yang benar saja!...Apaaaa! Aku [Raja]! Itu mustahil!"

"Bicara apa kamu? Kamu selalu ingin bisa independen dari Buchou di masa depan untuk menjadi [Raja] sendiri. Dibawah situasi seperti itu sudah wajar kalau para budak akan menerima perintah dari kamu, kan?"

"Ummm, ummmm, Kurasa itu benar..."

Aku harus menggantikan posisi Buchou!? Ini pertanyaan pertama yang memasuki pikiranku.

Sembari aku merenung, Kiba berkata padaku:

"Sepanjang pertarungan di Kogetsukyou, kamu sudah memberi kami perintah, biarpun itu situasi darurat. Meski strategi dan keputusanmu mungkin bukan kemungkinan yang paling baik, semua orang kembali dengan aman dan selamat. Jadi aku percaya kalau itu semua perintah yang baik. – Karena itu, aku ingin kamu terus mengarahkan kami malam ini."

...Kiba. Dia mengakui pengarahan tak dewasaku yang mati matian kukeluarkan dari otak kerdilku pada saat itu...

Xenovia ikut bergabung.

"Itu benar. Irina, Asia, dan aku bisa lebih memposisikan diri kami jika diberi perintah. Meski kamu tiba tiba mengambil posisi itu tadi, kamu mampu mengorganisir tim Buchou."

"Ya ya, tapi Ise-kun terlalu impulsif, itu juga tidak bagus, kan?"

"Itu benar. Jangan kehilangan kendali."

Irina dan Asia juga ngedumel.

"Karena aku baru bergabung belakangan ini, akan kuizinkan Ise-kun yang lebih senior dalam tim untuk mengisi posisi itu."

Bahkan Rossweisse-san menyetujui...Umm, itu artinya, tak ada masalah kan?

...Semua orang sangat memperhatikanku, memberiku nasehat, dan mencemaskan aku...sekali lagi, aku merasa betapa mengagumkannya para budak – rekan rekanku ini.

Ah, ah, Buchou! Aku berharap terus bisa berada di tim ini, melewati semua tantangan dan rintangan bersama semua orang, selalu bergerak maju!

Hmm? Aku jadi kepikiran dengan objek yang Xenovia sedang bawa...sepertinya itu senjata yang terbungkus dalam sejenis kain yang tertutupi dengan aksara aksara sihir –Ah, kupikir aku paham.

Xenovia melihat ekspresiku dan menyerahkan senjata itu padaku untuk dilihat.

"Oh, kamu ingin bertanya soal ini, kan? ini baru tiba dari Gereja. – Durandal yang baru dan sudah ditingkatkan."

Itu ternyata memang pedang! Itulah yang aku curigai sejak dia memberitahuku di kereta peluru tentang Durandal yang tengah diperbarui di Gereja.

"Meski aku akan memakainya dalam situasi pertarungan nyata tanpa mengetesnya lebih dulu, itu sangat cocok dengan Durandal dan gayaku, itu akan sangat hebat."

Aku tertarik dengan seberapa kuat pedang itu jadinya sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, itu sudah diperbarui untuk kekuatan besarnya. Kalau itu menjadi lebih mudah dikontrol, konsumsi stamina dan presisinya akan meningkat pesat.

"Maaf, aku mengobrol kelamaan."

Saji memasang sikap meminta maaf dengan tangannya sambil berlari menghampiri kami. Para budak Sitri lain memberi kami kata kata dorongan seperti "Kami serahkan penyerangan pada kalian" atau "Mari kita menyambut esok hari bersama!" dan kemudian bergegas berlari ke arah stasiun Kyoto. Kelompok Gremory plus Irina dan Saji. Ini adalah tim penyerang yang akan menyerbu istana Nijou.

"Bagus, mari menuju ke istana Nijou."

Kemudian, kami secara langsung melaju ke tempat yang Cao Cao indikasikan, istana Nijou—

Bagian 2[sunting]

Meninggalkan hotel, kami bergegas menuju ke arah stasiun Kyoto.

Di stasiun, kami berencana mengambil bus berikutnya ke istana Nijou. Semua orang tengah mengenakan seragam musim dingin mereka, Xenovia dan Irina sepertinya mengenakan kostum tempur mereka dibawah seragam. Kalau situasi berubah, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk bergerak usai mereka melepas seragam sekolah mereka.

"Oooh, puwa..."

Rossweisse-san menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan melawan hasrat untuk muntah yang naik dari perutnya dari waktu ke waktu. Dia tak kelihatan baik baik saja. Berapa banyak yang sudah dia minum waktu itu...?

Sepanjang piknik ini, Rossweisse-san sudah menampakkan banyak sisi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Setelah kami pulang, aku tak akan membiarkannya menyentuh alkohol lagi.

-Di stasiun, selagi kami menunggu bus, sesuatu tiba tiba menubruk punggungku.

"Sekiryuutei! Aku datang juga!"

Gadis pirang berbusana rahib wanita – Kunou. A-Ada apa dengan dia? Bukankah kamu seharusnya berada di ibukota pusat yang terisi youkai?

"Hei Kunou, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Sambil menaiki leherku, dia menampar dahiku dengan serangkaian pukulan dan berbicara.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ibuku juga."

-! Hei Hei Hei!

"Ini akan berbahaya, jadi kuharap kamu akan berada di belakang dan menunggu. Bukankah Maou-shojou-sama kami dan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sudah memberitahumu?"

"Ya, sudah kok, tapi! A-Aku ingin pergi menolong Ibuku! Tolong! Bawa aku juga! kumohon!"

...Sampai memohon seperti itu. kalau aku memanggil Sensei sekarang, mereka pasti akan segera mengirim seseorang untuk membawa Kunou pergi ke tempat aman...Tapi bukan berarti aku tak memahami perasaan anak ini.

Mungkin membawa serta anak ini terbukti meningkatkan keanehan dalam menyelamatkan pemimpin Kyuubi?

Ok, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab – Tepat saat aku memutuskan untuk menghormati perasaan Kunou.

-Kabut tipis muncul dari bawah kaki kami.

Di saat yang sama, perasaan lembut dan hangat seolah menyelimuti tubuhku.

...! Perasaan ini, aku sudah mengalaminya sekali pada tadi siang!

Ya, ini adalah...! –Dimension Lost!

Saat panca inderaku kembali, aku melihat stasiun kereta bawah tanah di depan mataku.

Tanda yang menampakkan nama stasiun itu adalah "Kyoto", jadi ini pasti stasiun bawah tanah Kyoto.

...Ngomong ngomong, kita ditransfer lagi! kita sudah ditransfer secara gila gilaan hari ini!

Meneliti area, tak ada satu orangpun disini. Selain aku – tidak.

"...Bu-Bukankah ini stasiun kereta bawah tanah?"

Kunou tengah duduk di atas bahuku. Sepertinya dia ditransfer kemari bersamaku.

"Ah, sepertinya apa yang terjadi sepanjang pagi telah terjadi lagi!"

"Be-Berarti, ini dimensi alternatif yang diciptakan sebagai replika Kyoto? Teknik orang orang itu benar benar hebat!"

Seperti yang Kunou katakan. Mengelilingi kami dengan kabut tanpa peringatan sudah cukup hebat, namun siapa sangka kalau mereka bisa merakit ulang seluruh area disekitar stasiun Kyoto seperti ruang simulasi sepanjang siang tadi...

"...?"

Ponselku berbunyi – Itu kiba. Dia juga datang ke tempat ini? Ngomong ngomong, ponsel ternyata bisa bekerja disini!?

"Hei Hei Kiba? Dimana kamu sekarang? Apa kamu sudah ditransfer ke dalam ruang aneh ini juga?"

"Ya, kami berada di Istana Imperial Kyoto. Rossweisse-san dan Saji-kun ada disini juga. Kamu?"

"Aku dengan Kunou, di stasiun kereta bawah tanah Kyoto. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cek peta dulu."

Aku menyuruh Kunou turun dari bahuku, dan mengeluarkan peta dari sakuku yang semua budak bawa, membentangkannya di lantai stasiun kereta.

...Istana Imperial Kyoto berada di...disini! Timur laut dari istana Nijou...tunggu, tunggu sebentar...

"Dimensi ini, apa mungkin seluas itu? kenapa ukurannya bisa sebanding dengan ukuran peta ini yang berpusat disekitar istana Nijou?"

"Ya, dimensi ini sudah merakit ulang jalanan luas Kyoto dengan istana Nijou di pusatnya. Meski siapapun takkan terkejut pada medan tempur Rating Game yang sama luasnya, sepertinya si pelepas jurus sudah mempelajari secara mendalam tentang area Game dalam Rating Game."

Yah, kurasa kita bisa menganggap ini peluang langka untuk berlatih sebelum pertandingan kami berikutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya ada sedikit kesempatan untuk mengambil tindakan dalam ruang seluas ini.

"Kiba, kita akan pasang poin berkumpul di istana Nijou, Oke?"

"Ya, aku paham. Sudahkah kamu menghubungi Asia-san dan yang lain? Kupikir mereka juga sudah tiba di dimensi ini. Kita semua sepertinya sudah disambut oleh para Pahlawan itu."

"Ah, aku akan mencoba memanggil dari sini. Kenapa kamu tak mencoba memanggil Sensei yang berada diluar. Astaga, penyambutan mereka sungguh tiba tiba."

Percakapan dengan Kiba berakhir. Setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Asia dan yang lain. Trio Gereja nampaknya terus bersama. Aku merasa lega karena Asia bersama Xenovia dan Irina di sisinya. Kalau Asia seorang diri, aku akan sangat cemas.

Aku juga memberitahu mereka untuk bertemu di istana Nijou.

Kemudian Kiba menelepon balik lagi. sepertinya mustahil untuk menghubungi Sensei diluar. Aku juga mencoba sendiri, namun tak bisa bekerja tak peduli apa.

...Aneh sekali. Jelas jelas kita bisa memanggil satu sama lain dari dalam, namun tak bisa membuat kontak dengan luar. Rossweisse-san menjelaskan melalui Kiba kalau, dimensi ini mungkin memiliki mantra atau perisai spesial yang mencegah komunikasi dengan luar...Namun membiarkan kita berkomunikasi satu sama lain di dalamnya. Niat mereka terasa semakin membingungkan.

Terus memikirkan hal ini takkan membawa petunjuk apa apa, jadi lebih baik aku menemui semua orang dulu.

Sekarang, aku harus segera menuju istana Nijou. Setelah kami berpiknik sepanjang hari, salah satu cara kembali ke hotel dari istana Nijou adalah menaiki kereta bawah tanah dari dekat istana Nijou dan kemudian berganti ke trem untuk kembali ke stasiun Kyoto. Saat ini, yang harus kulakukan adalah terus bergerak ke depan dan mengikuti jalur kereta bawah tanah untuk mencapai stasiun di depan istana Nijou.

Agar lebih mudah bergerak, aku memanggil gauntlet dan memulai penghitungan Balance Breaker. Karena kita dibawa kemari oleh musuh, sudah wajar kalau aku harus mengantisipasi serangan.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuhku, dan aura itu mengambil bentuk armor.

Melihat adegan ini berlangsung, Kunou nampak sangat terkesan.

"Hmm, meski aku sudah melihatnya tadi siang, tapi armor Naga Langit benar benar merah dan indah, jadi inikah Naga Legendaris itu."

Dia menepuk nepuk armorku beberapa kali, dan nampak sangat mengaguminya. Rasa penasarannya mirip dengan para fans anak anak yang lain. Meski dia berbicara seperti Tuan Putri, dia tak ubahnya seorang anak kecil.

Sampai berpikir kalau ada orang yang membawa pergi Ibu anak ini. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, dengan paksa menyakiti orang tak bersalah itu tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kunou, aku pasti akan mendapatkan cara untuk menolong Ibumu. Jangan tinggalkan sisiku, aku akan melindungi Kunou dengan hati hati."

Mendengar kata kata ini, Kunou – wajahnya memerah.

"Mhhmmm! Itu terdengar benar sekali!"

Dia tersipu. Manis sekali! – tapi saat kami tengah mengobrol, aku tiba tiba merasakan hawa permusuhan.

Melihat ke depan landasan stasiun, aku mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam golongan Pahlawan sedang bergerak ke arahku.

...Hawa permusuhannya diarahkan padaku. Aku pasti adalah tergetnya.

Dia berhenti saat sudah dekat denganku, dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Sekiryuutei, masih mengingatku?"

...Tidak, sama sekali tak ingat!

"Ingatanku...sedikit buruk."

Oleh jawabanku, pria itu hanya tersenyum masam.

"Yah itu benar, mana mungkin kau akan mengingat ikan teri sepertiku? –Tapi berkat kekuatan yang kudapatkan waktu itu, sekarang aku bisa bertarung denganmu."

-Bayangan pria itu mulai bergerak seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Menyaksikan adegan ini, aku ingat dalam sekejap. Pemilik bayangan yang mengenakan jubah hitam besar, dan bisa dengan bebas mengendalikan bayangan, dan bisa menyalurkan serangan melalui bayangan orang lain—

"Aku ingat. Kau pemilik Sacred Gear yang menyerangku di kota menggunakan bayangan."

Mendengar jawabanku, pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tepat sekali. Pada saat itu, aku dikalahkan oleh kalian seperti pecundang. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Penyesalan, rasa takut, dan penistaan diri oleh kekalahanku telah membawaku ke level yang benar benar baru. Biar kutunjukkan padamu, kemampuan bayangan sejatiku..."

Suara berdesir...

Aku merasakan hawa tekanan yang sukar dijelaskan. Bayangan di area di dekat pria itu, pilar, mesin penjual otomatis, dan lain lain, semuanya mulai mengerumuninya dengan cara yang membuatku merinding. Dan kemudian pria itu bergumam dalam suara kecil.

"—Balance Break."

Serangkaian suara berdesir berlanjut...

Hawa kehadiran pria itu semakin menguat, dan seluruh bayangan dari sekelilingnya berkumpul bersama ke sisinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Bayangan itu membungkus dirinya disekujur tubuh si pria...dan kemudian, secara perlahan, bayangan itu mulai mengambil bentuk, menjadi sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti armor disekujur tubuh pria itu.

...Armor seluruh tubuh yang terbuat dari bayangan? Itu hampir seperti Balance Breakerku.

"—Mirip dengan Balance Breakermu sendiri. Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Seolah membaca pikiranku, pria itu berbisik dengan senang.

"Ya, usai dikalahkan oleh kalian, aku terisi oleh pikiran untuk meningkatkan pertahananku. Aku jadi merasa ingin memiliki armor sepertimu. Kemampuan serangan Sekiryuutei yang sangat kuat membuatku sangat terkesan. Inilah Balance Breaker Sacred Gear [Night Reflection]ku, [Night Reflection Death Cross]. Kemarilah, Sekiryuutei, biar aku membalas kekalahanku waktu itu!"

Setiap bagian dari armor itu mulai berdenyut denyut seolah dia hidup. Bayangan lalu menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam padaku. Itu terlihat seperti mata monster...

Selanjutnya...karena Asia tak ada disini, aku tak bisa memakai promotion. Astaga, aku sudah kurang beruntung sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

Oh biarlah, ini kesempatan bagus untuk berlatih – Biar aku bertarung tanpa memakai promotion.

...Sepertinya aku akan menjadi lebih berani, mungkin dari semua pengalaman bertarung nyataku. Perasaan kegugupan ekstrim telah musnah. Tidak, perasaan tegang masih ada, dan tubuhku terasa berguncang.

Namun, ini bukan guncangan karena takut. Mungkin karena bertarung dalam sejumlah pertarungan dan melawan Vali, Loki, dan lawan lawan kuat lain, aku sama sekali tak takut atau gentar oleh pandangan lawanku yang memasuki Balance Breaker.

-Bagaimanapun juga, seorang yang berlatih denganku setiap hari adalah Kiba, seorang yang Balance Breakernya adalah Pedang Suci Iblis.

Boom...

Aku meremas tinjuku, booster belakangku menembakkan kekuatan sihir untuk berakselerasi seiring aku menyerbu ke arah lawan!

Mengayun ke kiri, aku mengarahkan tinjuku ke pria itu, dan menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi—

Slosh...

Seranganku menembus tubuhnya! Tubuh pria itu buyar seperti asap atau kabut, dan pada momen hantaman, tak ada perasaan tinjuku mengenai sesuatu! lawanku terlihat sama sekali tak terluka...Perasaan ini sama seperti memukul kabut.

Aku dengan cepat berbalik, menyerbu ke arahnya dan mengirim tendangan ke punggungnya.

Slosh!

Lagi lagi, seranganku seperti ini hanya menembus tubuhnya! Kembali ke posisi awalku, aku memulihkan posisi bertarungku...lawanku sama sekali tak terluka.

"Jangan repot repot menyerang armor bayangan ini secara langsung. Itu sia sia saja."

Pria itu berbicara dengan nada melecehkan.

Aku paham. Karena armor yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, serangan langsung tak akan efektif.

Meski aku memahami fakta itu, satu satunya kekuatanku adalah serangan langsung!

Aku menghujani area dengan serangkaian serangan Dragon Shot!

Dragon Shotku menghilang saat menyentuh tubuh pria itu! itu tak menyerangnya secara langsung, tapi sepertinya tersedot ke dalamnya...

Aku dalam sekejap mendapat firasat – Itulah kemampuan dasar pria itu!

Di saat aku menyadari itu, tembakan Dragon Shotku ditembakkan kembali ke arahku dari sejumlah sudut gelap dari stasiun!

Suara Dragon Shotku mendekatiku!

"Brengsek! Jadi kemampuan seperti itu masih tetap ada!"

Sepanjang pertarungan itu, serangan kami juga diserap oleh bayangan, dan dilepaskan kembali dari bayangan entah dimana. Aku mengambil Kunou di lenganku, dan entah mengelak atau menendang balik semua Dragon Shotku sambil terus mengambil jarak! Kalau aku dihabisi oleh seranganku sendiri maka itu akan sangat memalukan!

Suara desir yang lebih keras...!

-! Bayangan di stasiun menyerbu ke arahku seolah mereka memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Bayangan itu membentuk pisau tajam untuk menyerangku...Namun sayang sekali bagi mereka, armorku sangat keras. Level serangan ini sama sekali bukan masalah. Namun, Sairaorg-san bisa meremuk armor ini hanya dengan tinjunya, kekuatan semacam itu benar benar seperti monster!

Tepat saat aku merasa percaya diri, sebuah bayangan membelit kaki kananku, dan membungkus dirinya disekitar tubuhku untuk mengikatku. Di saat yang sama, sejumlah besar bayangan dalam bentuk tombak tombak tajam tengah melaju.

Aku memanggil Ascalon dan menebas semua bayangan di kakiku! Melompat balik dengan cekatan, aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku.

...Merepotkan sekali. Tipe teknik.

Bagiku itu tipa yang paling susah ditangani. Aku benci serangan serangan tak mudah yang mengabaikan akal sehat itu, dan pertahanan yang membuat serangan langsung tak efektif. Pria ini memiliki dua duanya.

"Hahahaha...! Bagus sekali. Benar benar Sekiryuutei. Tapi seranganmu tak berguna melawanku. Dalam pertarungan jangka panjang, aku lebih unggul."

Oh oh, dia benar benar pandai bicara. Tapi dia benar. Pertarungan jangka panjang hanya akan membuat armorku lepas saat batas waktunya habis. Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tengah diserang balik. Rossweisse-san pengguna sihir akan lebih cocok dalam menangani pria ini.

"Eh!"

Kunou, yang aku bawa dengan satu tangan, mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan menyerang pria itu memakai teknik bola api. Bola api yang sangat mungil. Pria itu tak berusaha untuk mengelak, dan menangkapnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini saja Tuan Putri rubah kecil? Ini api rubah? Level panas seperti ini takkan bekerja melawanku, tahu? Tidak cukup panas."

"Sial, sialan."

Pria itu tertawa mengejek. Wajah Kunou nampak berisi penyesalan.

...Eh? Tidak cukup panas? Jadi dengan kata lain, dia bisa merasakan panas meski mengenakan armor itu?

Bentuk serangan ini memberiku ide, kemudian aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku untuk menutupi Kunou.

"Ddraig, tolong jaga Kunou tetap aman dibawah sayapmu."

[Tak masalah, tapi partner, apa yang kau pikirkan?]

Ddraig bertanya. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengisi paru paruku dengan udara. Dan kemudian aku menyalakan api kecil di dalam perutku.

- Aku akan menang, Ddraig!

Boosted Gear Gift – Transfer ke api dalam perutku!

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost ]

[ Transfer! ]

Membentuk api besar di dalam perutku, aku menghembuskannya melalui mulutku!

Boom...

Api raksasa menyelimuti seluruh permukaa stasiun, dan seluruh ruang bawah tanah terisi oleh api.

Bayangan bisa mentransfer api tapi seluruh permukaan sekarang diselimuti api. Meski armor bayangan melindungi seluruh tubuhmu dari serangan langsung, namun kau masih bisa merasakan panasnya dari dalam, kan?

"Ini teknik api yang kupelajari secara langsung dari mantan Dragon King. Aku bisa menjamin panasnya – Menguaplah!"

"Brengsek-! Sekiryuutei-!"

Api membentuk pusaran disekitar pria itu. dikalahkan oleh panas dari api, pria itu berteriak kesakitan sambil bergulung gulung di tanah.

Biarpun kau bisa menghindari serangan langsung, kau tak bisa menghindari panas dari api raksasa yang mengisi seluruh stasiun kereta. Aku memiliki armor Sekiryuutei. Naga tak takut oleh panas. Bagaimanapun juga, Naga bisa menahan serangan api dari Phoenix.

"...Api Naga..."

Dari bawah sayap Naga, Kunou berbicara pelan—

Berasap dengan dahsyat, stasiun kereta diselimuti warna hitam. Sepertinya mereka tak mereplikasi sistem pemadam api disini.

Mungkin aku sudah kelewatan. Beruntungnya, ini bukan Kyoto sungguhan.

Pria itu tergeletak berasap di tanah...armor bayangannya sudah lepas dan tubuhnya mendapat banyak luka bakar parah.

Hawa permusuhan yang kurasakan sejak tadi saat ini lenyap. Jangankan memasuki Balance Breaker, dia mungkin sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi.

"...Terlalu kuat. Biarpun aku mencapai Balance Breaker...aku tak bisa mengalahkan Naga Langit..."

-dengan berguncang, pria itu mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Masih mau bertarung? kau akan mati."

Aku mencoba memperingatkannya untuk kebaikannya sendiri, namun tubuh pria itu berguncang hebat sambil berkali kali mencoba bangkit meskipun jatuh beberapa kali.

"...Kalau aku mati. Demi orang itu...mati demi Cao Cao adalah harapanku."

Aku tak tahu apakah dia tulus mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak dicuci otak?"

"Itu benar...aku mengikuti Cao Cao dengan kemauanku sendiri. Kenapa kau bertanya? Uhuk uhuk..."

Pria itu bernafas dengan berat sambil berbicara. Sudah jelas kalau tenggorokannya juga dihajar oleh panas, namun dia masih melanjutkan.

"...Kau takkan memahami tragedi yang dihadapi oleh para pemilik Sacred Gear."

Aku paham. Asia juga terjebak dalam tragedi karena hal itu.

"...Tak semua orang bisa bahagia dengan mengandalkan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear yang terlahir bersama mereka...Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada bocah sepertiku yang bisa dengan bebas mengendalikan bayangan...?"

Pria itu berbicara dengan nada penistaan diri dan melanjutkan.

"Rasa takut dan kebencian dari orang lain. Karena kekuatan ini, aku bahkan tak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal...Tapi orang itu memberitahuku kalau sangat hebat untuk memiliki kekuatan ini."

- Cao Cao.

"Dia juga memberitahuku, terlahir dengan kekuatan ini menjadikanku eksistensi berbakat dan penting...Dia memberitahuku aku bisa menjadi Pahlawan...Kalau kau mendengar kata kata ini yang mengubah makna hidupmu, apa yang akan kau pikirkan? – Ingin hidup dan mati demi orang itu akan sangat wajar."

Pria ini mencurahkan segenap perasaannya melalui ucapannya...Apa dia begitu setia pada Cao Cao? Sayangnya, pria ini adalah teroris. Dan bahkan sekarang, dia sudah menculik Ibu Kunou dan merencanakan semacam konspirasi.

"Mungkin dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

Pada kata kataku, pria itu tertawa.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? dia, Cao Cao! Dia mengajariku cara memakai kekuatanku dan memberiku alasan untuk hidup. Itu saja sudah cukup! Dengan ini aku bisa terus hidup, kehidupan sia siaku sebelumnya akhirnya terbayar sudah! Tak ada yang salah! Sekiryuutei!"

Aku terdiam oleh kata kata teguh pria itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"...Bagi kami yang diperlakukan seperti sampah, dia adalah cahaya...! Kekuatanku adalah demi mengalahkan Iblis, Malaikat, da sejumlah Dewa Dewa...! Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan hal seperti itu...!? Juga...Entah itu Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Naga – mereka adalah musuh umat manusia...! Ini sangat masuk akal! Dan kau – yang merupakan Iblis dan Naga! Manusia tak bisa menganggapmu sesuatu selain ancaman! "

Ancaman!? Benar, dilihat dari sudut pandang pria ini, aku mungkin eksistensi menakutkan.

Cao Cao – pria itu adalah orang yang memberikan makna kehidupan pada para pemilik yang menjalani hidup mereka dalam tragedi sebagai hasil Sacred Gear mereka. Bagi pria di hadapanku ini, mungkin itu adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.

Namun—

Dengan kaki berguncang, pria itu berdiri. Dia perlahan mendekatiku, masih dengan hawa permusuhannya.

"Jangan memandang rendah kami manusia...! Iblis...!"

Dengan berteriak, dia perlahan mendekat.

Ya, aku adalah Iblis, fakta ini takkan pernah berubah.

Aku meremas tinjuku, mengambil langkah ke depan dan mengirimnya ke wajah pria itu...!

"Ya, aku adalah Iblis!"

Crash...

Wajahnya terpukul, pria itu melayang jauh kesana, dan punggungnya menabrak salah satu tiang stasiun dengan keras. Tergeletak di tanah, dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Aku berbicara perlahan pada pria yang jatuh itu.

"Karena hal hal yang kalian lakukan, ada mereka yang saat ini menangis dalam kesedihan. Tak peduli apapun alasanku, aku harus menghabisimu."

Melempar pria itu tatapan akhir, aku memfokuskan tatapanku pada kegelapan di lorong di depan sana.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan kami akan mencapai istana Nijou, ayo pergi. Semua orang mungkin sudah mengalahkan para assasin, dan tengah maju saat ini.

"Kunou, ayo pergi!"

"Mhhmmm!"

Aku membawa Kunou di punggungku, membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan terbang ke ujung rel kereta.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Meluncur sambil terbang sepanjang rel kereta bawah tanah, aku menendang jauh sejumlah serangan pemburu monster dan akhirnya mencapai stasiun bawah tanah di depan istana Nijou.

Membawa Kunou naik ke atap, aku mencapai pintu keluar.

Seiring aku berjalan ke gerbang timur – semua rekan rekanku sudah berkumpul.

"Maaf, aku terlambat—"

Aku meminta maaf sambil mendekat—

"Uhuk..." (Suara muntah)

Dengan busana armor Valkyrie, Rossweisse-san tengah bersandar di tiang listrik sambil muntah berulang ulang.

...Valkyrie toko 100 yen, Valkyrie mabuk, dan sekarang Valkyrie muntah...

Hebat, sepanjang piknik Kyoto ini, dia telah mendapatkan begitu banyak titel baru dalam hatiku...

"Ah, syukurlah kalian tak apa apa."

Kiba tersenyum dan menyambut kami. Aku masih tak nyaman melihat kondisi buruk Rossweisse-san, namun syukurlah semua orang berhasil kemari dengan aman dan selamat.

Oh! Ada sejumlah kerusakan pakaian minor namun tak ada luka luka yang jelas. Sepertinya mereka semua diserang sepanjang jalan kemari.

Demi saat darurat, Kiba dan aku masing masing membawa satu bagian air mata Phoenix. Beruntungnya, sejauh ini kami belum memakainya.

"Asia apa kamu baik baik saja?"

"Ya, berkat Xenovia-san dan Irina-san yang melindungiku, para assasin bisa dikalahkan."

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Soalnya memiliki penyembuh sangat penting buat kita."

Sudah dalam busana tempur mereka, Irina dan Xenovia berbicara.

Satu satunya kecemasanku sebelum kami berpisah, ternyata tidak terbukti. Yah, karena Irina dan Xenovia ada, tak ada artinya mencemaskan.

Durandal Xenovia – berada dalam sarung melengkung! Ia memberikan kesan berbeda saat masih berada dalam sarungnya. Aura ofensifnya tak menyebar keluar sama sekali, apa ini artinya pedang itu tak lagi harus disimpan di dimensi alternatif?

"...Rossweisse-san, bagaimana kondisinya..."

"Ya, dia juga melawan para assasin. Mungkin karena gerakannya terlalu heboh, dia jadi tidak tahan..."

Kiba juga tak tahu bagaimana harus menilai situasi saat ini.

Crash...

Di saat yang sama kami berkumpul, gerbang raksasa terbuka sambil mengeluarkan suara keras sekali. Menyaksikan gerbang yang terbuka, Kiba tertawa masam.

"Sepertinya mereka tengah menanti kita, dan penampilan kita baru saja akan dimulai."

"Seperti katamu. Mereka tengah meremehkan kita."

Dengan Kiba berbicara dengan nada mengejek, aku juga mendesah.

Sekali kami mengkonfirmasi satu sama lain, kami beranjak menuju lapangan istana Nijou—

"Sebelum dia jatuh, assasin yang kukalahkan berkata kalau Cao Cao tengah menanti di istana Honmaru—"

Kiba berbicara sambil berlari. Istana Honmaru eh?

Di dalam wilayah istana Nijou, kami bergerak melewati gerbang istana Ninomaru, dan sudah bisa melihat kabut tebal disekitar istana Honmaru. Kami melewati gerbang Yaguramon[3] yang tersambung dengan istana Honmaru.

Tempat yang kami capai adalah – penuh oleh barisan pagar pagar Jepang. Taman ini nampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Ini semua disinari oleh cahaya jadi bahkan dalam dunia kegelapan malam sama cerahnya dengan siang hari.

"Ternyata kalian sudah mengalahkan para assasin pengguna Balance Breaker. Meski mereka hanya dihitung sebagai pengguna Sacred Gear kelas rendah atau menengah, mereka tetap saja memiliki Balance Breaker. Cukup mengejutkan kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka semua."

Aku menangkap sosok Cao Cao yang berdiri di taman...Ada juga beberapa anggota yang lain disekitar bangunan. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ibu!"

Kunou berteriak. Mengikuti tatapannya aku mendapati – wanita cantik dengan kimono tengah berdiri disana. Aku bisa melihat telinga rubah di kepalanya, serta beberapa ekor rubah. Ini pasti si pemimpin Kyuubi. Sungguh wanita yang cantik!

"Ibu! Ini aku, Kunou! Tolong bangunlah!"

Tapi tak peduli seperti apapun Kunou berteriak, Yasaka-san masih tak merespon. Dibalik kegelapan di matanya terdapat wajah yang sama sekali tanpa ekspresi.

Kunou dengan marah meneriaki Cao Cao dan kelompoknya.

"Tak termaafkan, kalian semua! Apa yang kalian sudah lakukan pada Ibuku!?"

"Bukankah sudah kujelaskan? Kami berharap meminta Ibumu bekerjasama sepanjang waktu ini untuk sedikit eksperimen, Putri kecil."

Mengatakan itu, Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk tanah dengan tombaknya. Dalam sekejap itu—

"Oooh...oooh...ah...!"

Yasaka-san mulai berteriak dengan kesakitan, dan penampilannya mulai berubah secara dramatis! Tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan sosoknya perlahan berubah! Membesar secara konstan, sembilan ekornya juga turut memanjang.

Oh...!

Raungan hewan emas raksasa menggema sepanjang langit malam. Di hadapan mata kami, monster rubah raksasa telah muncul!

Besar sekali! Setidaknya sepuluh meter tingginya! Dia mungkin sama tinggi dengan Fenrir!? Ekornya terbelah menjadi sembilan, dan secara keseluruhan dia bahkan nampak lebih besar dari Fenrir!

Inilah sang youkai legendaris – rubah berekor sembilan! Sosok Fenrir memiliki bahu langsing dan tubuh sempit, dan sama indahnya dengan lukisan, namun sosok sang pemimpin Kyuubi ini hampir sama menawannya!

Pose naga Tannin-ossan juga keren. Apa semua monster legendaris harus memiliki sosok yang keren!?

...Tak peduli bagaimana kalian melihatnya, kedua matanya tak menampakkan emosi sama sekali. Dia pasti sedang dikendalikan...Apa kita bisa membujuknya? Akankah kita tak punya pilihan selain melawan Yasaka-san dalam kondisinya saat ini?

Aku mempertanyakan Cao Cao dengan nada kaku.

"Cao Cao! Membuat replika Kyoto ini dan mengendalikan pemimpin Kyuubi, konspirasi macam apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk gagang tombak ke bahunya dengan santai sambil berbicara.

"Eksistensi Kyoto itu sendiri, sebenarnya perangkat sihir berskala besar yang dikelilingi oleh tempat tempat ritual kuat. Sejumlah lokasi yang menjadi pusat pariwisata adalah titik titik kekuatan, menjadi pusat kekuatan spiritual, sihir, dan Iblis. Master yin yang kuno (Onmyouji) berharap untuk menempa kota ini sendiri menjadi sejenis 'kekuatan raksasa'. Yah, lebih tepatnya karena hal itu, semua macam eksistensi menjadi tertarik pada tempat ini...ruang buatan kita saat ini terletak di celah dimensional, yang amat sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh dari Kyoto di saat yang sama. Seluruh kekuatan spiritual saat ini sedang mengalir kemari. Sebagai level eksistensi terkuat diantara para youkai, rubah ekor sembilan dikatakan selevel dengan Dragon King dari segi kekuatan murni. Hubungan diantara Kyoto dan rubah berekor sembilan juga sangat dekat. Karena itulah rencana kami harus dilangsungkan di tempat ini."

Menghela nafas, Cao Cao melanjutkan dengan kata kata mengejutkan.

"—Menggunakan Kyoto dan kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan, rencana kami adalah memanggil Great Red ke tempat ini. Ini umumnya memerlukan gerbang Naga serta sejumlah Dragon King, namun mengumpulkan mereka semua secara alami akan mustahil bahkan bagi Tuhan dan Buddha – jadi Kyoto dan kekuatan Kyuubi bisa menjadi penggantinya."

-...A-Apa yang kau bicarakan...?

"Great Red? Kenapa kau ingin memanggil Naga raksasa itu? makhluk itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berenang dan terbang di celah dimensional, tapi dia tak berbahaya bagi semua orang, kan?"

"Benar, naga itu secara alami tak berbahaya – namun bagi boss kami eksistensinya adalah rintangan. Sehingga ia tak bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya."

- Ophis?

Penampilan Ophis sebagai gadis muda melintas dalam pikiranku. Boss para teroris. Dari sudut pandang tiga kekuatan besar dalam Injil, dia adalah eksistensi seperti boss akhir.

Untuk memenuhi harapannya kembali ke celah dimensional? Tapi melakukan itu akan menimbulkan efek berbahaya bagi seluruh dunia? Itu bukan lelucon!

"...Jadi kalian mau memanggil Great Red dan membunuhnya?"

Cao Cao menggeleng kepalanya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Yah, mungkin kami takkan berbuat sejauh itu. Yang jelas, kami akan menangkapnya lebih dulu sebelum kami memutuskan harus berbuat apa. Ada begitu banyak misteri dengan eksistensinya, dan ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari. Misalnya, efek apa yang Pemakan Naga akan miliki pada Apocalypse Dragon itu. yang jelas, tak peduli apa, itu hanya eksperimen untuk melihat kalau kami bisa memanggil eksistensi kuat itu."

- Pemakan Naga?

Itu istilah yang baru kali ini kudengar. Aku terkejut, tapi itu pasti adalah karakter yang menakutkan.

"...Aku tak memahami hal hal itu, tapi aku yakin hal buruk akan terjadi setelah kau menangkap Naga raksasa itu. Juga, pemimpin Kyuubi harus dikembalikan."

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatku, ketika Xenovia sudah mengacungkan pedangnya pada Cao Cao.

- Durandal bersarung, sejumlah bagian dari sarungnya mulai bergerak dan bertransformasi.

Wooosh!

Dengan suara keras, bagian bagian bergerak dari sarungnya mulai melepaskan aura suci dalam jumlah besar! Ia menutupi seluruh panjang pedang, dan aura dahsyat membentuk dirinya menjadi bilah pedang!

Ini Durandal yang baru!? Aura ofensifnya tidak sampai mempengaruhi wilayah sekeliling namun justru menyelimuti sekujur pedang.

Bahkan dengan berdiri di sampingnya, aku bisa merasakan denyut kuat dari aura dari balik armorku. Begitu, jadi Durandal baru sudah berkombinasi dengan sarungnya!? Sarung itu berfungsi menekan kekuatan Durandal agar lebih mudah dikendalikan.

"Seperti kata Ise, konspirasimu mungkin sangat dalam, tapi tak peduli apa, kalian akan membawa bencana pada kami dan orang orang disekitar kami. – Melenyapkan kalian semua, disini juga, adalah solusi terbaik!"

Kiba mengangguk dan setuju dengan pernyataan perang Xenovia.

"Aku juga setuju dengan opini Xenovia."

"Aku juga!"

Meresponnya, Irina menciptakan pedang cahaya di tangannya.

"Selalu saja pertarungan sampai mati saat kelompok Gremory dilibatkan."

Saji berbicara sambil mendesah. Maaf Saji, hal hal seperti ini sudah kami alami sepanjang waktu ini...

"Baiklah, toh ini untuk semua orang di sekolah dan teman temanku..."

Banyak ular ular hitam muncul dari lengan, kaki, dan bahu Saji dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Usai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sempurna oleh ular hitam, ular hitam besar juga muncul dibawah kaki Saji.

Ular raksasa muncul di samping Saji dan membentuk kumparan, seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan api hitam. Mata kiri Saji berubah merah dan mirip dengan mata ular.

Hawa kehadiran Saji sungguh sulit dipercaya! Sensei, anda terlalu kuat memperbaruinya! Pria ini, bahkan dalam mode normal, sama sekali berbeda dari waktu itu sepanjang Rating Game di Dunia Bawah!

"...Vritra, maaf tapi tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu. Hyodou tolong dukung aku dari samping. Hari ini kita akan bertarung sepuas hati kita."

Disertai gumaman Saji, api hitam besar muncul di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian ular besar mulai berbicara dengan suara berat!

"Ah sosok lainku. Dimana mangsanya? Apa tombak suci itu? atau rubah itu? yang manapun tak apa apa. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir muncul. Aku merasa sangat baik sekarang. Bagaimana kalau begini, tak peduli siapa, biar aku memangsa semuanya dalam api hitam?"

Wow...sungguh pidato mengerikan, ular api ini! Ngomong ngomong, kesadarannya pulih sampai bisa kembali berbicara, eh? Jadi inikah Dragon King? Perasaan tertekan yang sama sekali berbeda dibandingkan Tannin-ossan. Itu terasa menyeramkan dan menakutkan.

Dikatakan kalau Vritra handal dalam menangkap kekuatan lawan. Saat aku hendak berkata 'Oke, mari tangkap bentuk youkai Yasaka-san lebih dulu!', dalam sekejap itu—

Woooosh!

Itu adalah suara Xenovia yang mengangkat Durandalnya ke surga dan aura raksasa menyembur dari pedang!

Memanjang melebihi lima belas meter dalam sekejap, bilah aura suci muncul di hadapan mataku. Ia terlihat seolah hendak menembus Surga!

Panjang sekaliiiiiiiiiii! Keren sekaliiiiiiiiii! Hebat sekaliiiiiiiiiii!

Sebelumnya, kombinasi Durandal plus Ascalon juga menghasilkan aura hebat. Di saat itu, ada denyut kekuatan spiritual seperti pilar cahaya, namun itu bukan apa apa dibandingkan Durandal saat ini.

Namun kali ini, aura ofensifnya tidak menyebar atau terpecah pecah seperti sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau hampir seluruh kekuatannya terkonsentrasi bersama.

Hei, Xenovia-san! Pertarungan baru saja akan dimulai, apa kamu mencoba melanggar aturan dengan menyerang lebih awal lagi!?

"—Menyerang lebih dulu dan akhiri pertarungan. Rasakanlah pedangku!"

Seolah menimpali protes dalam hatiku, Xenovia menghantamkan pedang raksasa cahaya sucinya dan aura besar jatuh ke arah golongan Pahlawan!

Seperti jatuhnya balok kayu raksasa, Durandal baru mengarahkan aura kuatnya untuk menghancurkan mereka!

Crash!

Aura dalam jumlah besar menyelimuti bangunan, struktur, dan wilayah sekelilingnya!

Tanah terbelah menjadi dua, dan guncangan yang diakibatkan membuat semua orang jatuh di atas lutut mereka!

Setelah serangan itu, seluruh area – hancur lebur. Serangan aura dahsyat juga menghantam sebagian istana Nijou dan bahkan menghancurkan bangunan diluar dan jalan jalan yang jauh disana, tanpa menyisakan apa apa!

...mengejutkan! sungguh kekuatan ofensif yang mengerikan!

"Hoo..."

Xenovia menarik nafas panjang dan menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangannya. Durandal kembali ke kondisi tersarungnya sekali lagi.

Apa itu berakhir hanya dengan sekali nafas!? Dan ada apa dengan wajah misi sempurna itu!? memakai serangan penghabisan dari sejak awal! Tidak, tidak, ini mungkin bisa jadi hasil yang baik!

"Hei Xenovia! Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk serangan pertama?"

Aku berbicara dengan agak emosional, namun Xenovia hanya membuat tanda menang dengan tangannya.

"Celah selalu memerlukan serangan."

"Jadi pertarungan dengan Loki juga memerlukan serangan kejutan seperti itu? hei, hei, hei..."

Berbicara padanya sia sia saja!

"Santai saja. Meski terlihat seperti itu, aku sudah menyetel kekuatannya. Kalau mau aku bisa menghancurkan segalanya tanpa sisa. Tujuanku adalah mendapatkan sesuatu seperti Dragon Shot bertenaga penuhmu, tapi kelihatannya tak sesederhana itu. Ya, tipe kekuatan sepertimu itulah gaya bertarung ideal yang aku cari."

"Jangan seenaknya berkata "ya" dan puas begitu saja! Aku bukan semacam maniak kekuatan penghancuran!"

Orang ini jelas jelas seorang [Kuda], namun hanya mencari kekuatan...sama sekali berlawanan dengan Kiba. Mungkin dia akan lebih baik di posisi [Benteng]?

Xenovia menepuk nepuk Durandal barunya.

"Durandal baru ini adalah hasil menggabungkan dengan Excalibur memakai alchemy."

- Dengan Excalibur!? Sungguh!?

Irina mulai menjelaskan.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Pada dasarnya, mereka memakai semua keping Excalibur yang dimiliki oleh Gereja untuk menciptakan sarung yang menutupi bilah pedang Durandal. Kekuatan Excalibur membuat aura ofensif Durandal bisa ditekan. Untuk tambahan, kekuatan Excalibur bisa menyerang di saat yang sama dengan Durandal, membuat kekuatan mereka beresonansi satu sama lain...dan menghasilkan kekuatan penghancur yang besar!"

Irina menunjuk pada lahan gersang sisa penghancuran Durandal.

"Begitu, jadi Excalibur tak hanya menekan aura Durandal, ia dan Durandal juga meresonansikan kekuatan satu sama lain. Jadi dengan menggabungkan dua pedang suci menjadi satu itulah yang menghasilkan kekuatan serang sehebat itu."

"Ya, Ise-kun. fakta kalau aura Durandal bisa diterapkan pada pedang suci yang lain, Surga sudah meneliti tentang hal itu."

"Ah, sepanjang latihan di musim panas, Xenovia menyimpan Durandal di dimensi alternatif, namun masih bisa menyalurkan auranya disekitar Ascalon. Dalam pertarungan untuk menolong Asia, Xenovia memakai efek resonansi saling timbal balik dengan Ascalon untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dari kedua aura mereka."

"Ya ya. Golongan Surga mulai mendapat ide tentang Durandal baru dimulai pada waktu itu."

Irina berbicara sambil mengangguk.

Ha...penyatuan Excaibur dan Durandal menjadi satu pedang suci. Tapi, bukankah Gereja hanya memiliki enam dari tujuh fragmen, jadi mereka hanya memakai enam pedang untuk membuat sarung itu?

Xenovia mengangkat pedangnya dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"—Ex Durandal. Ini nama baru yang kuberikan untuk pedang ini."

Ex Durandal. Nama yang terdengar keren. Itu mirip dengan nama kuno. Pastinya, memang harus diberi nama sekeren itu.

"Yah, kalau mereka bisa dikalahkan dalam satu serangan maka urusan kita akan jadi lebih mudah."

Xenovia mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan.

...Begitu. Aku tak berpikir kalau orang orang itu cukup tak berpengalaman untuk bisa kalah hanya dalam satu serangan.

Clatter.

Dari potongan puing di tanah gersang – di permukaan tanah, sebuah lengan menjulur ke atas. Sepotong tanah besar tengah diangkat, dan dari dalam keluarlah para anggota golongan Pahlawan, yang diselimuti dalam kabut tipis.

Mereka semua kelihatan agak kotor – tapi sama sekali tak terluka. Apa kabut itu bertahan dari kekuatan pedang suci?

Pria besar yang lengannya pertama muncul, tingginya sekitar dua meter, dan menyentakkan lehernya dengan keras. Di belakangnya, Cao Cao menepuk nepuk tombaknya di bahunya. Mereka sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh serangan Xenovia. Yah, tanpa kekuatan semacam itu mereka takkan bisa melakukan kegiatan teroris melawan sejumlah golongan...

Cao Cao menggosok dagunya dan tertawa.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak buruk."

Itu adalah nada gembira yang datang dari lubuk hati terdalam seseorang.

"Kalian semua sudah memiliki kemampuan hebat tanpa ketidak untungan jika melawan sekelompok Iblis Kelas Tinggi, budak budak top dari Iblis kelas Tinggi. Adik perempuan Maou, kau benar benar mengumpulkan budak budak yang mengagumkan. Sekali kalian mulai ikut serta secara resmi dalam Rating Game, kalian pasti akan meraih peringkat digit ganda dalam waktu singkat – dan mencapai top dalam beberapa dekade? Sungguh masa depan cerah dan mengagumkan. Shalba Beelzebub benar benar meremehkan kalian. Orang itu sungguh tolol."

Siegfried tersenyum masam oleh pernyataan Cao Cao.

"Terikat oleh harga diri kuno dan masa lalu, mereka tak bisa merasakan generasi baru yang bangkit untuk menggantikan yang lama. Itulah pandangan pribadiku. Karena itulah Vali tak sudi menjadi pemimpin mereka, dan golongan Maou lama musnah. –Yang jelas, bagaimana kita harus bertindak selanjutnya? Setelah menerima serangan tadi, kegiranganku jadi meningkat sampai max."

"Oh benar. Mari kita mulai eksperimen ini."

Cao Cao mengetuk tanah dengan tombaknya – pemimpin Kyuubi mulai bersinar! Apa yang terjadi!?

"Fokuskan kekuatan pada saluran energi rubah ekor sembilan dan persiapkan pemanggilan Great Red. Georg!"

"Paham."

Oleh perintah Cao Cao, pemuda berbusana jubah seperti penyihir diluar seragamnya – Georg mengacungkan tangannya. Yang nampak seperti lingkaran sihir tak terhitung banyaknya muncul di sekitarnya! Angka angka dan aksara aksara sihir mulai berputar dengan cepat di dalam lingkaran!

Menandingi Rossweisse-san dari segi jumlah lingkaran sihir yang bisa dipanggil!

"...Dari pandangan kasar pada lingkaran sihir itu, aku bisa melihat sihir Norse, Iblis, gaya Malaikat Jatuh, sihir hitam, sihir putih, sihir peri...variasi sihirnya terlalu banyak..."

Rossweisse-san menyipitkan matanya dan berbicara dengan pelan.

Dia penyihir sehebat itu!? tapi pria itu juga pengguna kabut!? Bukan saja dia pemilik Longinus, namun juga penyihir yang tangguh!

Lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di bawah si pemimpin Kyuubi. Lingkaran sihir itu, meski penampilannya berbeda, aku merasa kalau simbol simbol di dalamnya sangat familiar...Ya, terakhir kali saat Sensei membangunkan Dragon King raksasa itu! – kesadaran dari Mirdgardsomr, lingkaran sihirnya sangat mirip!

Groar...!

Dengan mengaum, pupil Yasaka-san mengedut, matanya memancarkan cahaya berbahaya dan bulu emasnya berdiri sampai ujung!

Itu jelas jelas situasi abnormal! Ini akan sangat berbahaya kalau terus dilanjutkan!

Si penyihir pengguna kabut berkata;

"Lingkaran sihir dan pengorbanan untuk memanggil Great Red sudah siap. Langkah berikutnya adalah melihat apakah Great Red tertarik pada kekuatan kota ini dan mengambil umpan. Beruntungnya, kita juga memiliki Dragon King dan Naga Langit disini. Maaf, Cao Cao, namun aku akan tersibukkan dengan pengoperasian lingkaran sihir. Jadi aku tak bisa ikut bertarung."

Cao Cao mengibaskan tangannya pada si penyihir tanda memahami.

"Aku paham. Lalu selanjutnya apa? Annihilation Maker leonardo dan yang lain tengah menghadapi pasukan aliansi diluar sana. Berapa banyak waktu yang bisa mereka ulur? Laporan mengatakan kalau bukan hanya Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Maou Leviathan, namun bahkan para anggota Seraphim telah tiba. – Jeanne, Heracles."

"Ya ya!"

"Oh!"

Melangkah ke depan sebagai respon panggilan Cao Cao, adalah gadis bule pirang berpedang ramping dan lelaki besar yang tadi.

"Mereka adalah orang orang yang telah mewarisi kehendak – semangat dari Pahlawan Jeanne d'Arc dan Heracles. Siegfried, siapa yang ingin kau lawan?"

Pada pertanyaan Cao Cao, Siegfried mencabut pedangnya dan mengacungkan ujung runcing pedangnya – pada Kiba dan Xenovia.

Menyaksikan adegan ini berlangsung, gadis bernama Jeanne dan si raksasa Heracles tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuurus si Malaikat-chan. Dia kelihatan manis."

"Kalau begitu aku si wanita berambut perak itu saja. Meski dia tak kelihatan sehat."

Mereka semua bertukar pandangan...Kiba dan Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, dan Rossweisse-san vs Heracles...

"Berarti tinggal Sekiryuutei tersisa untukku. Bagaimana dengan Vritra-kun disana?"

Cao Cao menatap Saji. Saji memperkuat apinya, namun aku menghentikannya dengan tanganku.

"...Saji, lawanmu adalah si pemimpin Kyuubi. Kamu harus temukan cara untuk melepaskannya."

"Jadi aku mendapat pertarungan monster...aku paham. Hyodou, jangan mati!"

"Mana bisa aku mati, kau juga berjuanglah!"

"Tak peduli apa, aku sudah berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] sebelum aku datang. aku penuh oleh semangat bertarung dari sejak awal!"

Sambil kami memberi dorongan satu sama lain, tubuh Saji dikelilingi oleh api hitam tinggi. Dan kemudian, api mulai menyebar keluar dan ukurannya semakin membesar dengan cepat.

"Vritra Promotion!"

Api menjangkau sampai ke langit! Api hitam legam secara perlahan membentuk sebuah tubuh, membentuk Naga oriental panjang seperti ular.

Groar...!

Naga hitam raksasa itu mengaum – menghadapi si pemimpin Kyuubi. Saji telah sukses bertransformasi menjadi Dragon King. Api hitam mulai mengatur dirinya di dalam lingkaran sihir dan mulai melepaskan aura hitam berkabut. Dikatakan kalau ada banyak komponen aneh pada kekuatan Vritra, dan beberapa darinya memiliki efek kuat dalam pertarungan melawan Loki. Meski spesiesnya berbeda, mari berharap hal itu juga bekerja melawan Kyuubi...

"Asia, tolong awasilah Kunou."

"Ya."

"Kunou, bisa kuserahkan Asia pada perlindunganmu?"

"Serahkan padaku! Tapi—"

"Ah aku paham. Serahkan Ibumu padaku – kami akan menyelamatkannya!"

Aku mengacungkan jempolku pada Kunou. Di saat yang sama, aku membentangkan sayap Naga di punggungku. Seorang yang kuhadapi adalah – Cao Cao. Pemimpin dari golongan Pahlawan. Pria yang memiliki Longinus terkuat.

Astaga, kenapa rasanya aku terus menghadapi lawan lawan selevel boss ini sampai sekarang?

"Tak masalah. Kau, apa kau lebih kuat dari Vali?"

Aku bertanya. Cao Cao dengan senang tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak lebih lemah darinya, meski aku hanya manusia yang rapuh."

"Jangan bercanda. Siapapun yang bisa menghadapi Sensei tak mungkin orang lemah!"

"Hahahaha, itu benar. Tapi bukankah Sensei itu super kuat? Kupikir aku sedikit inferior, Oppai Dragon."

Seiring kami memulai pertarungan kami dengan kata kata, ada sejenak kesunyian. Dan kemudian—

Howl!

Groar!

Saji dan pemimpin Kyuubi memulai pertarungan monster mereka!

Api hitam menari sambil mengelilingi tubuh Yasaka-san. Api tiba tiba berguncang dengan keras saat pemimpin Kyuubi melepaskan aura dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ini sepertinya membuatnya sangat kesakitan.

Apa ini kekuatan penyerapan seperti pada pertarungan Loki? Kalau ini berlanjut, mungkin pertarungan bisa berakhir tanpa melukai Yasaka-san! Tepat saat aku berpikir betapa praktisnya kekuatan itu—

Pemimpin Kyuubi tiba tiba menyemburkan hembusan api besar dari mulutnya! Meski tak sekuat api Tannin-ossan, namun memiliki kekuatan api dahsyat! Aku bisa merasakan panasnya bahkan melalui armorku! Kecuali lawannya berada pada level yang sebanding, api ini pasti akan memanggang mereka dalam sekejap menjadi arang!

Bentuk Vritra Saji menyemburkan api hitam dan dua bola api raksasa bertabrakan di tengah udara di atas istana Honmaru, menimbulkan ledakan hebat! Di saat yang sama, api hitam yang mengekang Yasaka-san juga menghilang. Pertarungan monster raksasa, yang tak terlihat sejak Loki, tengah berlanjut dengan ganas!

[Sialan! Aku tak bisa memakai perisai api seefektif saat terakhir kali menghadapi Loki...!]

[Konsentrasilah, sisi lainku. Untuk memakai kekuatanku, konsentrasi level tinggi diperlukan...Tapi, bukan itu saja. Meski diperkuat oleh Kyoto, kekuatan youkai dahsyat dari Kyuubi itu sangat kuat, tapi lingkaran sihir penyihir itu juga menghasilkan efek dinding pelindung yang aneh. Sihirnya sedikit rumit, tapi sangat merepotkan...seolah ia mengganggu kekuatanku, dan menetralkan apiku...kombinasi Kyoto, kekuatan Kyuubi, Longinus serta sihir...biarpun kau bisa menguras kekuatan Kyuubi, kekuatan youkainya akan dipulihkan dalam sekejap dengan aliran energi di Kyoto. Kalau ini berlanjut, maka habislah kita.]

Percakapan Saji dengan Vritra bisa terdengar melalui Boosted Gear.

Pemimpin Kyuubi, aliran kekuatan Kyoto, lingkaran sihir, mereka semua adalah rintangan besar. Untuk menghadapi begitu banyak musuh sekaligus memang sangat menyusahkan.

[Perlu transferku?]

Aku bertanya memakai Sacred Gearku. Mungkin dengan kekuatanku, Saji bisa memakai kekuatan Dragon king untuk melawan efek lingkaran sihir...

[Jangan! Karena dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku secara penuh dalam mode ini, kalau kau menambahkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei dia hanya akan lepas kendali. Dia hanya bisa menguasai karakteristik kekuatanku melalui pengalaman bertarung, tak ada cara lain.]

Vritra menjawab.

Aku paham, Saji, berjuanglah! Kalau situasi menjadi gawat, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membantumu!

[...Aku paham! Kalau begitu tendang bokong orang itu secepatnya juga!]

Serahkan padaku! Seiring kami berkomunikasi satu sama lain melalui Sacred Gear, Vritra dan si pemimpin Kyuubi terus menghembuskan api pada satu sama lain! Bola api raksasa bertubrukan di tengah udara satu sama lain, dan mendorong satu sama lain!

Pertarungan api menciptakan badai angin yang menyapu seluruh area, namun baik kelompok Gremory dan para anggota golongan Pahlawan mulai maju dan menghadapi lawan lawan mereka.

Sekarang karena Saji sudah tampil di pertarungan pembuka, kali ini giliran kami untuk bersinar!

"Kiba! Xenovia! Mari kita bertarung agak jauh! Aku ingin menjauhkan Kyuubi sejauh mungkin dari para brengsek ini sebisa mungkin!"

"Paham!"

Mereka berdua menjawab dan mulai mengubah medan tempur. Siegfried mengejar mereka.

Clash! Clang!

Dengan pemandangan kilat kilat perak dan percikan percikan yang beterbangan, Kiba dan Xenovia memulai pertarungan mereka melawan Siegfried.

Memakai gaya tiga pedang, Siegfried menghadapi serangan pedang Kiba dan Xenovia dengan gerakan minimum, melawan balik dengan tusukan tajam dan mematikan! Ex Durandal Xenovia terlihat seolah sarungnya bisa disetel untuk menampakkan bilahnya dalam pertarungan normal.

"—Mari gunakan yang lain."

Xenovia memegang bagian dari sarung pedang Ex Durandal – dengan suara mekanik, sarung bertransformasi, dan menampakkan gagang pedang! Xenovia memegang gagang itu dan menariknya, memisahkannya dari Ex Durandal! Yang awalnya kuduga adalah gagang pedang, ternyata mengeluarkan bilah pedang! A-Apa yang terjadi!?

Apa Durandal baru menyimpan pedang tambahan di dalamnya? Berarti, itu adalah salah satu fragmen Excalibur? Pedang ini memiliki terlalu banyak fitur!

Berganti ke gaya dua pedang, Xenovia menyetel posisinya, dan meningkatkan kecepatan serangan pedangnya. Melihat ini, Siegfried tertawa.

"Ini jadi semakin menarik. Luar biasa, waktunya untuk sedikit pamer!"

Slash!

Siegfried membuat ayunan pedang dengan Pedang Iblisnya. Kiba dan Xenovia mengelak dan untuk sementara mundur untuk sekarang.

Gloom...

Tubuh Siegfried memancarkan tekanan yang sulit dijelaskan...! Itu membuat punggung seseorang bergidik, dan hasrat membunuhnya meningkat pesat!

"—Balance Break!"

Di punggung Siegfried – tumbuh tiga lengan bersisik perak tambahan! Wow, dia jadi seperti Asura! Lengan lengan barunya mencabut tiga pedangnya yang tersisa – gaya enam pedang!

"Pedang Iblis Tyrfing dan Dainslef. Serta Pedang cahaya untuk Iblis. Meski terlihat seperti ini, aku pernah bertarung untuk Gereja, tahu?"

Pedang yang dipegang di masing masing keenam tangannya. Itu benar benar teknik Asura.

"Ini adalah Chaos Edge Asura Ravage ku. Sebagai sub species dari Twice Critical, Balance Breakernya juga sub species. Kekuatannya simpel – yakni menggandakan lengan. Kemampuan yang cukup berguna bagi orang sepertiku yang hanya memakai teknik dan Pedang Iblis untuk bertarung. mari lihat sejauh mana kalian bisa menahanku!"

...Kiba, Xenovia!

Tepat saat aku mencemaskan mereka berdua, Irina sudah memulai pertarungan sengit dengan wanita bernama Jeanne.

"O cahaya! Ha!"

Irina membentangkan sayap putih murninya dan menembakkan beberapa tombak cahaya ke Jeanne dari langit. Sungguh serangan ganas. Ukuran tombak cahayanya juga sangat besar. Kalau manusia atau Iblis biasa sampai kena, mereka mungkin akan musnah dalam sekejap.

Namun, serangannya dengan mudah dihindari oleh Jeanne. Wanita itu cepat sekali! Meski masih inferior dari Kiba, itu sudah cukup menantang untuk diikuti mata!

"Tidak buruk! Serangan Malaikat-chan sangat hebat, Onee-san jadi tersentuh!"

Kenapa dia bisa segirang itu!?

Jeanne mengayunkan rapiernya dan menangkis serangan cahaya Irina.

"Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!"

Irina turun dari udara dan menyerbu lurus pada Jeanne! Memegang pedang cahayanya tinggi tinggi, dia mengayunkannya ke arah Jeanne!

Namun, Jeanne hanya tetap berdiri, dan menerima serangannya secara langsung!

Clang!

Suara logam berdentuman seiring keduanya memasuki pertarungan sengit! Mereka sebanding! Jeanne tersenyum penuh percaya diri! - Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu!

"—Pedang Suci!"

Usai Jeanne memanggil, sebilah pedang tumbuh dari bawah kakinya! Irina terkejut namun dia berhasil menghindar ke sisi! Saat Jeanne mengambil peluang untuk menikam ke depan dengan pedangnya – Irina membentangkan sayap berbulunya dan mundur ke angkasa.

"Sama sekali tidak buruk! Sepertinya aku meremehkan kamu. Itu baru Malaikat-chan ku!"

"Me-Meski aku kelihatan begini, aku ini [As] dari Michael-sama, pemimpin dari Malaikat! Jangan remehkan aku!"

"Apa iya, Michael? Aku paham, berarti seperti Sig-kun, ini waktunya Onee-san untuk pamer!"

Jeanne mengedipkan matanya...Sig-kun? Apa maksudnya Siegfried? Jangan jangan, seperti Siegfried dia juga akan—

"Kemampuan Onee-san adalah Blade Blacksmith, versi Pedang Suci dari pemilik Sacred Gear Pedang Suci Iblis itu. Pedang Suci dengan semua jenis atribut bisa diciptakan! Pada kondisi saa ini, sepertinya Pedang Suciku takkan menang. Namun, tidakkah kamu percaya pada eksistensi bernama 'perkecualian'?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan elegan. Jadi Sacred Gear Jeanne adalah versi Pedang Suci dari Kiba. Ini sesuatu yang harus kuketahui, bagaimanapun juga, Kiba bisa menciptakan pedang pedang suci sebagai hasil mencapai Balance Breaker.

Namun, perkecualian...? Firasat tak mengenakkan mengisi pikiranku – dan kemudian, hal itu terbukti.

"Balance Breaker?"

Crash!

Dari bawah kaki wanita yang tersenyum menawan itu, sejumlah besar pedang – pedang pedang suci, berkumpul bersama menjadi kerumunan dengan kencang! Pedang pedang suci itu sepertinya membentuk objek raksasa!

-Muncul di belakang Jeanne, adalah Naga raksasa yang tersusun dari tak terhitung pedang pedang suci!

"Anak ini adalah Balance Breakerku. Stake Victim Dragon. Seperti Sig-kun, ini juga sub species."

Jeanne tersenyum, dimana ekspresi Irina menjadi serius.

"...Wanita suci Jeanne d'Arc...ini terasa rumit untuk bertarung dengan seseorang yang mewarisi jiwa seorang saint, namun aku akan bertarung demi Michael-sama dan semua orang! Kedamaian adalah yang terbaik!"

Wow, dia mulai mengangkat pedang cahayanya, dan memperkuat semangatnya! Irina, kamu juga harus berjuang!

Kaboom! Boom!

Disertai suara sejumlah ledakan, pertarungan sihir berskala besar Rossweisse-san melawan si raksasa tengah berlangsung dengan dahsyat.

"Apa! Sama sekali tak terluka setelah terkena serangan sihirku!?"

Rossweisse-san melepaskan seluruh gelombang serangan sihir, namun Heracles menerima itu semua secara langsung dengan tubuhnya, sambil tertawa dengan gila!

"Hahaha! Bagus! Serangan sihir ini terasa hebat sekali!"

-! Tertawa! Diserang oleh bombardir sihir Rossweisse-san, namun dia masih bisa mengejek lawan seolah tak ada apapun terjadi. Tidak, dia ternyata terluka! Meski luka lukanya kecil, seluruh tubuhnya penuh tertutup oleh luka!

Ngomong ngomong, menerima luka kecil dari serbuan sihir dahsyat itu, seberapa keras tubuhnya itu!?

Boom!

Kapanpun Heracles memukul dengan tinjunya, sebuah ledakan tercipta! Seolah dia memegang bom di tangannya ketika menyerang!

Rossweisse-san mati matian mengelak, membuat tinju Heracles menjadi luput, dan menghajar pohon di belakangnya. Dalam sekejap, usai suara ledakan terdengar, pohon itu berubah menjadi debu.

"Sacred Gearku adalah Variant Detonation, yang membuat targetku meledak saat aku menyerang! Kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan seperti ini, menghancurkan sihirmu dengan tinjuku seperti pentas kembang api. Tapi melihat yang lain memasuki Balance Breaker, aku pasti akan dimarahi kalau aku tak mengikuti suasana! Maaf, aku akan memasuki Balance Breaker dan mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin! Heya~~! Balance Break!"

Si raksasa itu berteriak dengan keras, dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai memancarkan cahaya! Cahaya perlahan membentuk objek tebal di lengan, kaki, dan punggung pria itu!

Usai cahaya memudar, si pria – seluruh tubuh Heracles ditutupi oleh sejumlah tonjolan! Tonjolan tonjolan itu...berbentuk menyerupai misil...tidak, tidak, jangan jangan ini—

"Inilah Balance Breakerku! Mighty Comet Detonation!"

Heracles memasang incaran – Rossweisse-san! Rossweisse-san, menyadari niatnya, mulai mengambil manuver hindaran untuk menjauhkan dirinya.

"Kalau terus begini, tempat ini tak akan aman...!"

Dengan ekspresi pahit, Rossweisse-san mempercepat langkahnya dalam menjauh dari istana Honmaru! Rossweisse-san tengah mencoba menghindarkan kami dari terkena ledakan misil—

"Haha! Sungguh wanita hebat! Mencoba menarik perhatianku untuk menghindari rekan rekanmu terkena ledakan! Baiklah! Akan kuterima kali ini saja!"

Heracles tertawa tawa kegirangan. Telah meninggalkan istana Honmaru, Rossweisse-san berbalik di tengah udara dan memasang sejumlah lingkaran sihir!

Misil Heracles bersiap untuk menembak, dan dia menembakkan semuanya sekaligus—

Mana bisa kubiarkan kau berhasil! Aku mengincar ke arah Heracles dengan lengan kiriku, dan bersiap menembakkan Dragon Shot! Dalam sekejap Heracles menembakkan misilnya aku akan menjatuhkan misil misilnya sebanyak mungkin!

Tapi tepat saat aku hendak menembakkan Dragon Shot-

"Hei, lawanmu adalah aku."

Cao Cao mendadak muncul di depan lengan kiriku! Tak masalah, kau bisa merasakannya sendiri!

Tembak!

Dragon Shot meninggalkan tanganku! – Crash! Cao Cao dengan ringan mengangkat tombaknya dan menangkis lenganku ke atas. Dragon Shot tertembak keluar dari tanganku dan lenyap ke angkasa!

Di saat yang sama, seluruh misil Heracles terbang ke arah Rossweisse-san—

Kaboom!

Seiring tak terhitung jumlah misil menyerang lingkaran sihir yang dipasang oleh Rossweisse-san, ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara! Angin kencang menyapu seluruh area!

Muncul dari dalam asap adalah sebuah sosok! Melihat dengan seksama, Rossweisse-san dengan tubuh penuh luka namun dia mendarat dengan cara yang stabil.

Disamping pertahanan yang disediakan oleh [Benteng] dan sihir pertahanannya, dia masih mengalami luka yang signifikan.

Yang paling buruk, sihirnya yang bahkan bisa meruntuhkan kota nampaknya tak efektif melawan Heracles ini.

Apa raksasa itu melampaui Rossweisse-san dari segi serangan dan pertahanan? Atau dia punya semacam keuntungan dalam menyerang dan bertahan melawan serangan sihir?

Tak peduli apa, prioritas pertama adalah memulihkan luka luka Rossweisse-san!

"Asia, pemulihan!"

Aku memberi perintah pada Asia.

Smack!

Aura hijau dikirimkan ke tubuh Rossweisse-san! Asia telah menembakkan aura penyembuh ke arah Rossweisse-san. Rossweisse-san mengacungkan jempolnya tanda terima kasih. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir sembuh! Kerja bagus, Asia!

"Ha! Pemulihan! Yah, itu juga tak apa apa buatku!"

Heracles juga nampaknya dengan senang menerima pemulihan Rossweisse-san. Dasar maniak bertarung. Heracles mulai berlari, menyerbu ke arah Rossweisse-san!

...Sial. Tak peduli siapa, semua orang brengsek ini memakai Balance Breaker, tiap tiap dari mereka! Seolah membaca pikiranku, Cao Cao tertawa senang!

"Bukankah ini bagus? Ini adalah Balance Breaker bebas untuk semua. Tanpa sedikit tambahan, mana mungkin manusia bisa bertanding dengan kalian para eksistensi supernatural?"

Dengan Cao Cao memutar tombak di tangannya, aku menjauhkan diriku secara perlahan...Meski kelihatannya ada banyak celah, aku tahu kalau serangan buru buru akan bisa ia tangkis.

Ini hanya instingku, namun pria itu kemungkinan adalah master dari teknik.

Kalau aku menyerang dengan sembrono, Cao Cao akan memakai gerakan terkecil untuk mengelak dan membuat seranganku tak berguna. Inilah yang menakutkan.

"Tidakkah kau akan memakai Balance Breaker seperti yang lain?"

Aku bertanya namun Cao Cao menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tak usah tak usah. Kami bisa menang tanpa harus sejauh itu. namun, hari ini adalah kesempatanku untuk melihat baik baik kekuatan Sekiryuutei."

"...Sepertinya kami sedang direndahkan. Namun, itu tak terdengar seperti lelucon."

"Ah, aku hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu, dan melakukan pertarungan yang memuaskan."

Pria ini sama seperti Vali. Versi rileks dari Vali. Dimana orang lain memakai kekuatan untuk mengukur kekuatanku, yang satu ini disini menyaksikan setiap gerakanku dengan senang.

Cao Cao mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Rekan rekanku mengusulkan cara cara untuk mengalahkanmu. Usulannya adalah menyerangmu dengan Sacred Gear pemercepat waktu. Waktu Balance Breaker akan dipersingkat, dan armormu akan lepas secara dini. Kami sudah memiliki pengguna Sacred Gear seperti itu, dan sangat efektif melawan Sacred Gear dengan batas waktu seperti milikmu. Mempercepat waktu dalam sekejap, untuk membuang batas waktu. Namun, itu tak memiliki serangan atau kemampuan spesial lain. Hanya kendali batas waktu. Tapi, mengincarmu dengan batas waktu akan menjadi pukulan berat bagimu. –Namun, nampaknya itu saja tak cukup untuk mengalahkanmu."

...Apa yang dia coba katakan? Aku tak bisa mencerna makna ucapan Cao Cao sama sekali.

"Kau sudah mencoba memasuki bagian terdalam Sacred Gear untuk memahaminya. Untuk contoh, kalau kau melepaskan Balance Breakermu secara sengaja dan memilih memakai kemampuan pengganda waktu setiap sepuluh detik disertai dengan waktu yang dipercepat, apa yang akan terjadi...? Kau akan menjadi eksistensi mengerikan yang bisa menggandakan kekuatan dalam sekejap. Tentu saja, masih tak diketahui apakah efek percepatan waktu akan mempengaruhi Sacred Gear mode normal kalau itu diterapkan sepanjang Balance Breaker. Namun untuk seseorang sepertimu yang telah mencapai sisi terdalam Sacred Gear, itu sangat dimungkinkan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau coba katakan?"

Aku hanya bisa bertanya. Cao Cao mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, daripada memakai cara cara tak langsung, mungkin lebih baik mengalahkanmu dengan serangan langsung.—Kau memiliki kelemahan tinggi pada tipe teknik, jadi aku berpikir kalau tipe tipe itu pasti takkan bisa menanganimu."

- Ya benar, akulah yang tak bisa menangani orang sepertimu. Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah menganalisaku seteliti itu. pria ini memang mengerikan.

"Tapi, Hyodou Issei, kau memiliki dua kelemahan fatal – Pembunuh Naga serta cahaya. Iblis dan Naga, memiliki kedua atribut ini bisa membuatmu lebih mematikan, namun secara alami di saat yang sama, itu meningkatkan jumlah kelemahanmu. Kelemahan ini sangat melegakan bagiku. Itu membuatku merasa ingin membuktikan pada dunia kalau makhluk yang sama sekali tak terkalahkan itu tidak ada. Yah, cukup bicaranya. –Mari mulai."

Cao Cao mengangkat tombaknya dan mengarahkan ujung runcingnya padaku...berarti aku harus mulai bertarung.

Pertama adalah promotion...[Kuda]? Atau [Peluncur] untuk menembakkan kekuatan Dragon Shot...? Tidak, lebih baik jangan berlatih di medan tempur. Langsung saja pakai semuanya!

"Asia! Promotion ke [Ratu]!"

"Ya!"

Dengan persetujuan Asia, aku berpromosi menjadi [Ratu]! Kekuatan mengalir kedalam tubuhku!

Bahkan sejak sebelumnya, aku bersikeras untuk berlatih memakai semuanya! Aku sudah mencapai poin dimana aku bisa memakai ciri dari tiap tiap bidak! Maka biar kutunjukkan hasil dari latihanku disini juga! aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku, dan menghembuskan kekuatan sihir dari booster belakangku!

Goooooooooooooo!

[Jet!]

Mengacungkan tinjuku, aku memakai kecepatan ekstrim untuk memberi Cao Cao sebuah pukulan! Setelah mempertimbangkan rencanaku berkali kali, tinju lurus adalah yang terbaik!

Aku berakselerasi kuat kuat ke depan! Cao Cao memutar tombaknya dengan perlahan, dan dengan ringan mengelak ke sisi tepat sebelum tinjuku kena!

-! Dia bisa menghadapi serbuanku! Kalau begitu—

Aku mengubah arah serang dengan boosterku, dan menyerbu sekali lagi, ke arah Cao Cao mengelak!

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir di kedua tanganku! Memprediksi dalam sekejap Cao Cao mengelak, aku akan menembakkan Dragon Shot ke arah si brengsek itu—

Whack!

Cao Cao menendang tangan kananku sambil menangkis tangan kiriku dengan sapuan tombaknya! Sekali lagi, Dragon Shot terbang entah kemana!

Brengsek! Menetralkan seranganku dengan pergerakan sekecil mungkin!

Clang!

Tepat saat aku merasa kesal, ada sesuatu menerjang perutku – menurunkan tatapanku, aku melihat tombak Cao Cao menusuk dalam dalam disana—

"Gugh..."

Banyak darah segar naik dari perutku dan muncrat melalui mulutku!

...Aku, aku kalah!

"—Kau tidak lemah, namun gaya seranganmu itu menciptakan terlalu banyak celah!"

Sizzle.

Cao Cao perlahan mencabut tombaknya dari perutku.

- Dalam sekejap itu, perutku, tidak, sekujur tubuhku, diserang rasa sakit luar biasa. Dengan luka sebagai pusatnya, seluruh tubuhku mulai mengepulkan asap.

...I-Itu sakit sekali...A-Apa apaan ini...perasaan yang identik dengan Pedang Suci...luka yang berasap juga sama...!

Te-Tentu saja, itu kan tombak suci...jadi rasa sakit dan efeknya itu...

-Sial, kesadaranku jadi semakin kabur!

"Ise-san!"

Smack!

Aura hijau mengelilingi seluruh tubuhku. Rasa sakit di perutku perlahan berkurang.

...Itu pasti Asia yang mengirimiku aura penyembuh. Momen yang tepat sekali. Barusan, aku nyaris saja kehilangan kesadaranku.

Namun, lukaku masih menganga. Dan berasap sedikit. Tak mungkin, kelihatannya akan menyebar lagi! apa itu karena penyembuhan yang disediakan dari jarak jauh tak cukup kuat? Jarak penyembuhan Asia memang efektif namun masih lemah dibandingkan sentuhan langsung...tetap saja, penyembuhan jarak jauhnya sudah sangat kuat, namun luka dari tombak suci sepertinya sudah mengalahkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan air mata Phoenix dari saku bajuku, dan meneteskannya ke luka di perutku...luka akhirnya menutup. Wow, air mata Phoenix sungguh hebat!

"Apa kau tahu barusan kau hampir mati? Ditembus oleh tombak suci, kau hampir terhapus. Kematian itu ternyata sangat simpel, bukan?"

Cao Cao tertawa dengan enteng.

...kau bilang barusan aku nyaris mati? Tapi itu benar. Ya, itu adalah luka kritis tepat di bagian perut, namun karena pernah mengalami ini di masa lalu, aku masih bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk mengirim pukulan ke wajahmu sebagai balasan.

- Hampir terhapus?

Apa itu maksudnya Iblis yang lenyap tanpa bekas oleh serangan suci?...Aku berada dalam kondisi itu barusan?...Berasap di sekujur tubuhku, eksistensiku hampir lenyap?

Menyadari itu, aku mendapat alasan untuk merinding.

...I-Itu berbahaya sekali. Kalau aku mati begitu saja, aku takkan bisa menemui Buchou dan Asia lagi!

Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk tombak ke bahunya. Apa, apa itu kebiasaannya? Terserahlah, toh itu tidak penting lagi.

"Ingat ini baik baik. Barusan itu serangan tombak suci. tak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu, kau takkan bisa selamat dari serangan itu. – Karena kau adalah Iblis. Biarpun itu Vali, selama dia memiliki bagian Iblis pada dirinya, serangan tombak suci adalah absolut."

Aku dapat pelajaran baru. Lebih baik menjauh dari tombak itu...selanjutnya, aku harus apa?

Cao Cao melihat responku, dan tersenyum masam.

"...Ah, kau tidak ketakutan. Aku berpikir akan menyenangkan untuk melihatmu merinding ketakutan."

"Ah? Tentu saja aku takut! Tapi aku takkan ketakutan! Aku takkan bisa menghadapi semua orang kalau aku tak memukul wajahmu. Menjadi Sekiryuutei itu tidak gampang!"

"Ah hahaha!"

Cao Cao tiba tiba tertawa keras keras...ada apa dengan pria ini. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan cepat.

"Bagus sekali ini. Aku bisa memahami kenapa Vali begitu menyukaimu. Menarik sekali. Vali, kau sudah menemukan lawan yang sangat bagus."

Memakai jarinya untuk menyeka air mata dari tawanya, Cao Cao membuka bagian depan tombak, dan menciptakan bilah cahaya.

"—Kemari."

Krak...

Tekanan dari Cao Cao meningkat. Sepertinya dia penuh semangat? Ini jadi semakin dan semakin menakutkan.

Aku mengacungkan tangan kananku, bersiap menembakkan Dragon Shot terkuat!

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Boom!

Aku menembakkan hembusan besar pada Cao Cao!

"Kalau ini mengenai tubuhku, nanti bisa berbahaya."

Cao Cao bersiap menangkis serangan dengan tombaknya—namun aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Dalam sekejap usai menembak, aku mengaktifkan booster belakang dan melompat!

Mengincar momen Cao Cao menangkis serangan Dragon Shot, aku mengiriminya tinju dari samping!

Cao Cao mengangkat tombaknya tinggi tinggi, dan dengan ayunan raksasa, membelah Dragon Shot menjadi dua! Seperti membelah semangka! Kenapa aku harus peduli soal itu! biar aku memukulnya dengan tinju kananku selagi dia mengayunkan tombaknya ke bawah!

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Memukul Cao Cao dengan tinju ter-boost ku!

"Aku merasakan kekuatan potensial tersembunyimu."

Cao Cao dengan senang menyatakan itu dan perlahan memutar tombaknya untuk menangkis lenganku – sekarang! Tinju kananku itu hanya umpan! Tinju kananku berhenti tepat di depan Cao Cao! Tangkisannya meleset!

Aku mengayunkan tinju kiriku ke depan! Di saat yang sama mentransfer kekuatan ke Ascalon di dalam Gauntlet!

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

[Transfer!]

Aku membuat bilah Ascalon muncul dari gauntlet – kemudian aku melompat ke belakang dengan segera! Di saat yang sama aku melompat, aku memancarkan denyut aura dari Ascalon!

Bang!

Dengan Ascalon terbang ke arah Cao Cao, sepertinya sudah melebihi dugaannya, dan dia tak akan sempat untuk mengelak!

Slice!

Dengan suara keras, lengan kiri Cao Cao terbang ke udara. Serangan Ascalon sudah memotong lengannya! Sukses! Umpan demi umpan, dan serangan sesungguhnya yang disertai dengan umpan!

Latihan dengan Kiba akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Aku menyatakan kemenangan dalam hatiku. Ya, tak peduli betapa kuatnya tombak itu, atau sejumlah kelemahanku sendiri, pria itu juga memiliki kelemahannya sendiri.

- Tubuh lemah manusia.

Dari segi ketahanan tubuh, aku jelas lebih unggul sebagai Iblis dan Naga. Meski Cao Cao dan golongan Pahlawan memiliki ketahanan melebihi manusia normal, mereka jelas lebih lemah dibandingkan Vali dan Loki.

Sudah diduga – aku bisa menang, kalau tidak, yang penting aku bisa melawannya.

Cao Cao menusukkan tombaknya ke tanah dan menangkap lengan kiri yang jatuh dengan lengan kanannya. Tanpa ekspresi, dia memegang lengan kiri dengan ketiak kanannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Saat aku penasaran, tatapanku terpaku pada botol yang nampak familiar!

- Itu...

Cao Cao membuka penutup botol, dan menuangkan cairan ke lukanya, dan menghubungkan lengan kirinya ke titik tersebut. Asap mengepul dari luka di lengan kirinya – kemudian semuanya pulih kembali seolah tak ada apapun terjadi!

Botol itu...tidak salah lagi...Air mata Phoenix!

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa memiliki benda itu?"

Aku bertanya, dan Cao Cao tertawa.

"Pasar gelap. Asal kami memiliki koneksi tertentu, yang tersisa hanyalah soal uang. Aku yakin keluarga Phenex takkan membiarkan benda ini jatuh ke tangan kami."

...Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Sebagai alat penyembuhan berharga bagi Iblis, air mata sangatlah berharga, namun sampai mereka jatuh ke tangan para teroris ini...!

Tak terhitung korban yang menderita kesakitan oleh serangan kalian bisa disembuhkan, kalau saja mereka memiliki air mata itu!

"...Karena kemarahan, auramu sudah meningkat. Membiarkan auramu meledak karena emosimu, apa kau paham kalau itu bisa membawa kehancuran dalam situasi tertentu? Itulah alasan kau pernah memasuki mode Juggernaut."

Bukan urusanmu. Brengsek! Orang orang ini, mereka benar benar tahu banyak tentang kami!

Krak!

Pada momen ini, armorku remuk!...Apa, apa ini?

"Tepat saat kau melompat balik, aku kebetulan membuat beberapa serangan dengan tombak. Meski sepertinya ada jeda, nampaknya beberapa serangan simpel bisa merusak armor Sekiryuutei."

...Sepertinya aku diserang bahkan tanpa menyadarinya.

Ddraig, maafkan aku, tapi kuserahkan perbaikan padamu.

[...Aku paham. Namun, kemungkinan karena efek tombak suci, memulihkan armor akan memerlukan waktu.]

Astaga. Seberapa kuat tombak itu sebenarnya!

"Serangan yang sangat bagus. Kuat. Nampaknya aku harus meningkatan Sacred Gearku sedikit."

Cao Cao brengsek itu, kelihatan sangat senang...kalau saja seranganku mengenainya, aku akan menang. Tentu saja, kalau pria itu mengenaiku, maka aku juga bisa mati...

Tepat saat aku berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara menghadapi tombak suci Cao Cao.

"Irina-san!"

Teriakan ketakutan Asia terdengar!

"Ara? Kalian masih belum selesai?"

Suara wanita – melirik ke arahnya, itu adalah Jeanne...membawa tubuh Irina yang berlumuran darah di lengannya.

-Irina.

"Wah, ternyata Sekiryuutei. Pasti bisa bertarung lebih baik dari orang orang ini."

Suara Siegfried...yang dipegang di keenam lengannya adalah tubuh Kiba dan Xenovia yang juga berlumuran darah...Hei, hei...

"Kalau saja aku yang menghadapi Sekiryuutei."

Heracles raksasa melempar sesuatu di depanku – Itu Rossweisse-san dengan tubuh berwarna merah oleh darah segar!

...Se-Semua orang...kenapa jadi begini...? Mereka semua menemui takdir seperti itu...?

[Groar!]

Aku mendengar suara raungan – Vritra tengah terjerat oleh kesembilan ekor Kyuubi, dan meraung kesakitan!...bahkan Saji...!

Cao Cao menepuk nepuk bahunya dengan tombaknya.

"Maaf Sekiryuutei. Kelihatannya sudah berakhir. Kuat, kalian semua sangat kuat. Ini sudah sangat hebat diantara para Iblis muda. Namun level kekuatan ini tak bisa menghadapi kami yang membawa kekuatan Pahlawan di tangan kami. Juga, bagi Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Naga, dan youkai sampai bersatu sebagai musuh manusia, bukankah itu terlalu menyeramkan? Bukankah manusia akan merasa terancam? Melawan itu sudah wajar – manusia mengalahkan Maou dan Naga itu sangat wajar. Inilah prinsip dibalik tindakan kami, kami dari golongan Pahlawan. Yah, entah bagiku atau para anggota lain disini, itu adalah salah satu tujuan kami – Hei, Georg, bagaimana lingkaran sihirnya?"

Si pengguna kabut mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Cao Cao.

"Masih sebentar lagi, tapi akankah Great Red benar benar datang?"

"Biarpun tidak, kita akan mendapatkan data kenapa dia tidak datang. kita akan mencoba metode lain kalau itu tidak terjadi."

"Tetap saja, membuat ini bekerja memerlukan harga yang mahal. Apa kau yakin akan tetap melakukan ini apapun yang terjadi?"

"Jangan menatapku, kalau bisa, tentu saja aku menginginkan hasil yang bagus."

...Orang orang ini, mereka sama sekali mengacuhkan kami dan sekarang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan urusan eksperimen.

Jeanne, Siegfried, dan Heracles meninggalkan rekan rekanku disini, dan kemudian mulai berbicara dengan Cao Cao.

"Teman teman!"

Asia berlari ke arah semuanya disini, dan mulai menyembuhkan, dengan air mata mengalir deras.

...Dalam pikiranku, adalah janji yang kami buat sebelum datang kemari.

-Kami akan melindungi Kyoto dengan segenap nyawa kami.

Sensei...aku...tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Aku melirik Kiba yang tergeletak di tanah.

-Karena Buchou tak ada disini, sebagai pengganti, [Raja] kami adalah kamu, Ise-kun.

Kiba, meskipun kamu mengatakan itu...tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Ibu, tolong bangunlah! Aku Kunou! Kunou ada disini! Ibu!"

Kunou menangis sambil berteriak pada Ibunya – namun si pemimpin Kyuubi bahkan tak melihatnya sama sekali.

-Ibumu—Ibumu akan diselamatkan oleh kami!

Apa kami menyelamatkan seseorang? Ka-kami, kami tak menyelamatkan siapa siapa...!

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san!"

Asia terus menyembuhkan, sambil terisak.

...Apa yang kulakukan...kenapa aku menjadi begini menyedihkan...biarpun aku sudah memulihkan Boosted Gear Scale Mail, Cao Cao dan kelompoknya bahkan tak melirikku—

Meski mereka menganggap kami kuat, tapi mereka tak berpikir kalau kami cukup mengancam untuk membalik situasi saat ini. Sampai dipandang seperti itu, biarpun kami sudah berjuang yang terbaik, itu terlalu—

Dari sejak awal, bagi mereka kami hanyalah selevel hiburan, hidangan sampingan untuk eksperimen. Kebenaran ini membuatku sangat sakit...

Ma-mana bisa aku menyebut diriku Sekiryuutei? Apanya yang Oppai Dragon, sungguh lelucon...

...—Menggelikan.

Tubuhku bergetar di dalam armor, air mata penyesalan mengalir tanpa akhir...kenapa aku begini lemah? Selalu tak berdaya di saat saat kritis seperti ini.

Kenapa semuanya selalu berada diluar jangkauanku secara tragis...tak peduli sekeras apapun aku mencoba, masih ada banyak lawan yang sama sekali tak bisa kukejar...

Apa ini batasku...? Kenapa aku...?

Aku berlutut di tanah, dan memukul tanah dengan kebencian dan penyesalan. Rekan rekanku semuanya telah dijatuhkan oleh mereka, dan kesempatanku mengalahkan Cao Cao...bahkan sekedar menolong Ibu Kunou, kesempatan...nol.

Tidak, aku tak bisa menyerah! Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini saja! Aku harus terus bertarung!

...Tapi, tak ada cara untuk menang...aku menyesal, dan rasa sakit mengisi hatiku...

[Menangis?]

-Seseorang berbicara padaku dari dalam tubuhku. Suara ini kan milik—

...Elsha-san?

[Ya, benar sekali. Kenapa kau menangis?]

...Aku, merasa sangat menyesal...kenapa aku begini lemah? ...ini jelas jelas momen kritis, namun aku gagal lagi...

[Ya, itu sangat disesalkan. Tapi apa kau lupa? Gubernur Malaiakat Jatuh pernah menyebutkan – kalau kau adalah perwujudan dari banyak kemungkinan!]

Pada waktu ini, kata kata Azazel-sensei terngiang dalam pikiranku. Ya, itu tepat sebelum pertarungan dengan Loki.

-Aku percaya pada kemungkinanmu. Semua Sekiryuutei masa lalu dimangsa oleh kekuatan sampai mereka mati, tanpa perkecualian. Mungkin kau Sekiryuutei yang paling tak berbakat. Namun, kamu mencapai Balance Breaker memakai payudara wanita. Kamu kembali dari kondisi lepas kendali melalui payudara wanita. Aku merasa kalau orang sepertimu bisa dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari banyak kemungkinan

...Perwujudan dari banyak kemungkinan.

Oppai Dragon! Oppai Dragon! Bukankah itu nama yang cool? Pernahkah ada Naga menerima titel seunik itu? Meski tubuh dan kekuatan Iblismu sangat payah kalau dibandingkan Vali dan para pemilik masa lalu, tapi dari sudut pandang lain, kamu memiliki metode unikmu sendiri dalam memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei untuk menjadi kuat. Mulai dari sekarang, itu takkan apa apa selama kamu bekerja keras dan gigih, serta berpikir baik baik untuk menemukan teknik kunci.

Ya, itulah yang Sensei katakan padaku pada saat itu.

Aku setidaknya bisa, memakai cara unikku untuk menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei...

- Karena aku adalah Oppai Dragon!

[Ya, itu baru dirimu yang sebenarnya! Sekiryuutei masa kini, Oppai Dragon! Kemungkinan yang aku dan Belzard saksikan! Datanglah, lepaskan semuanya sekarang! Seluruh kemungkinanmu!]

Shine!

Cahaya menyilaukan dipancarkan dari saku bajuku. Aku melihatnya sejenak, dan ternyata berlian yang memancarkan cahaya merah.

I-Ini kan...

[Angkat berlian itu ke angkasa, dan panggil dengan keras!]

Me-memanggil? Tepat saat aku kebingungan, Elsha-san berkata dengan keras!

[Benar sekali, panggillah payudara yang hanya menjadi milikmu!]

Dalam sekejap itu – shiiiine!

Berlian menjadi semakin menyilaukan, dan memancarkan cahaya dahsyat yang menerangi seluruh sekelilingku!

"...Apa yang terjadi?"

Cao Cao menyadari cahaya, dan berbalik untuk melihat!

Di tengah tengah cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh berlian, sesuatu muncul. Hal hal itu perlahan mengambil bentuk manusia, satu, dua, mereka mulai memperbanyak diri.

A-Apa ini...Elsha-san menjawab pertanyaanku.

[Berlian tengah mentransfer dari semua jenis manusia di Kyoto, dan sosok sosok ini terbentuk dari sisa sisa memori mereka.]

Sosok sosok semua orang tak bersalah yang ditahan sebagai orang mesum karena aku...?

Jumlah sosok sosok semakin banyak, dan sudah melebihi ribuan. Berapa banyak orang mesum yang dihasilkan berlian ini di Kyoto? Jumlah orang yang harus kumintai maaf terlalu banyak!

"Oppai..."

"O-Oppai."

"Ah Oppai."

"Oppai lagi."

"Aku mau Oppai..."

...sisa sisa memori itu mulai mengulangi kata oppai berulang ulang. Hei hei hei! Sejak kapan ini menjadi pameran hentai!?

" " " Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai " " "

Seiring seluruh sosok mengucapkan "Oppai!" dalam suara rendah, mereka perlahan menyeret kaki mereka, dan memasuki semacam formasi.

" " " " Oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai. " " " "

Ini sudah kebablasan!

Aku hanya bisa terbengong bengong melihat pemandangan menggelikan ini. Sisa sisa memori terus mengulangi kata "Oppai" seolah mereka sedang menampilkan sejenis upacara ritual.

"...Zombie Oppai?"

Cao Cao berbicara pelan. Itu benar! Mereka terlihat seperti zombie! Apa orang orang yang payudaranya diraba raba oleh orang orang ini, yang menjadi orang mesum karena berlian, terinfeksi dan berubah menjadi zombie?

Klon klon dari sisa sisa memori – mengatur diri mereka dalam lingkaran, para zombie oppai meleleh ke tanah. Selanjutnya, cahaya bergerak di dalam lingkaran untuk mengukir suatu simbol di pusatnya, membentuk lingkaran sihir raksasa.

- Para zombie oppai berubah menjadi lingkaran sihir!

Serangkaian event mengejutkan ini membuatku tercengang, namun Elsha-san berkata padaku:

[Segalanya telah siap – panggil!]

A-Apa? Semua hal hal membingungkan ini sudah membunuh kemampuanku untuk berpikir!

[-Payudara yang hanya menjadi milikmu!]

Payudara yang merupakan milikku – imej pertama yang mengambang di pikiranku adalah Onee-sama berambut crimson itu—

[Maju, berteriaklah! Panggil, payudara-!]

Aku sama sekali tak paham perkembangan cepat ini, apa aku harus berteriak!?

"—Panggil, payudara!"

Boom!

Lingkaran sihir memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan, kata "Oppai" tertulis pada aksara sihir, dan di dalam lingkaran sihir bahkan terdapat karakter untuk payudara!

Panggil? Jangan jangan maksudnya memanggil imej dalam pikiranku itu—

Sesuatu muncul di tengah tengah lingkaran sihir. Dengan kilatan cahaya, yang muncul di dalam lingkaran sihir adalah – Buchou berambut crimson!

Bu, Buchooooooooooooooou!

Dia sedang berganti pakaian? Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Menyadari perubahan situasi, onee-sama mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling dan nampak shock! Tentu saja!

"A-Apa yang terjadi!? Istana Honmaru...? K-Kyoto? A-Ara, bukankah ini Ise? Kenapa kamu disini dan kenapa aku dibawa kemari? Di-dipanggil? Eh? Eh?"

Buchou dalam situasi sangat bingung! Aku begitu kaget sampai tak bisa bicara! Bahkan golongan Pahlawan hanya menatap membisu dan tak bisa bereaksi! Maaf! Karena hal membingungkan tengah terjadi, aku sendiri juga kebingungan!

Dengan keseriusan penuh, Elsha-san berbicara pada aku yang kebingungan ini.

[Sekarang, remaslah!]

"Uh...?"

Aku hanya bisa meragukan kupingku. Barusan, aku mendengar sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa didengar.

Dan kemudian, Elsha-san berbicara padaku lagi.

[Ayo remas payudaranya!]

"Re-remas?"

[Itu benar, remaslah. Seperti biasanya. Remaslah dengan suara 'pochitsu']

"Dengan 'pochitsu'!? tidak tidak, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku meremasnya!?"

Apa yang orang ini baru sarankan!? Apa kau benar benar Sekiryuutei wanita terkuat!? Onee-sama ini, jangan jangan dia sudah edan!?

Mengabaikan kebingunganku, Elsha-san melanjutkan.

[Inilah switch (tombol) terakhir untuk membuka kemungkinanmu, dengan kata lain, payudara Rias Gremory. Inilah switch – switch untuk membuka pintu menuju potensialmu!]

Tak mungkin. Kau pasti gila. Ayolah, ini sama sekali tak masuk akal. Elsha-san, payudara Buchou tak mungkin switch untuk kebangkitanku!

[-Tidak, inilah switch untuk kebangkitanmu. Mohon pahamilah, aku sangat mempercayai ini setelah mengobservasimu dari dekat sepanjang waktu ini.]

Itu kelewatan! Kata kata itu sudah kelewatan! Tapi kenapa terdengar begitu meyakinkan!

Saat aku mati matian berpikir, tubuh Buchou mulai memancarkan cahaya keemasan!

"A-Ada apa lagi sekarang? Aku dikelilingi cahaya!"

Wajah Buchou nampak kaget diikuti oleh tatapan tak nyaman, namun hal menakjubkan tengah berlangsung di hadapan mataku!

Flash...

Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle

**—Payudara Buchou berkilau seperti sejenis cahaya suci-**

...Elsha-san, ini...

"Payudara Rias Gremory telah menjalin kontak dengan kemungkinanmu, dan memasuki fase baru."

Fase, fase baru...?

"Hoho, payudara itu telah melebihi batas, kehebatan dari sang Switch Princess – tengah memasuki fase kedua!"

Maaf, aku tak paham. Apanya yang fase kedua! Semua hal hal membingungkan ini membuatku mau menangis!

"Sentuhlah saja dan kau akan berubah. Kau akan menyadari sebuah perubahan dramatis. Kekuatan dari Evil Piece di dalam tubuhmu akan dibebaskan dengan satu sentuhan. Tekan—"

Switch – puting –

Spurt.

Aku mimisan. Aku akhirnya paham. Aku memahami situasinya saat ini.

Aku menghampiri Buchou, membuka topeng di helmku, dan tersenyum.

"...Ise?"

Buchou memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, dimana aku dengan khidmat berkata padanya:

"Buchou, tolong izinkan aku meremas payudaramu."

"-!"

Kejujuranku membuat Buchou – membisu.

Namun, dia hanya berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"...Aku tak cukup paham, tapi...aku mengerti!"

-Hebat!

Dia memahami kata kataku! Bagaimana situasi ini bisa terjadi! Ini menjadi luar biasa! Meski aku mencoba mengejek diriku sendiri dengan ejekan tajam, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini!

Kalau begitu tinggal menyentuh saja! Ya, sentuh saja! Sentuhlah di Kyoto! Remas payudara Buchou! Pencet puting Buchou-!

Karena membiarkan orang lain melihat payudaranya akan sangat memalukan, Buchou mengubah posisinya supaya orang lain tak bisa melihat, dan melepas BH-nya.

Klik.

Usai pengaitnya lepas, payudara bahenolnya dilepaskan sekaligus! Saat aku menyadari perubahan pada puting yang sangat familiar itu, aku jadi merasa terkejut.

- Puting dan areola pink itu tengah memancarkan cahaya.

Areola memancarkan cahaya pink! Situasi macam apa ini!? A-apa ini disebabkan oleh fase kedua!? Hebat! Aku sungguh idiot karena mencoba memahami hal hal membingungkan ini!

Sekarang, yang perlu kulakukan hanya menyentuhnya untuk keuntungan luar biasa!

Ya, ya, payudara bisa bersinar...

Melepaskan bagian jari dari gauntlet, aku memajukan dua jariku dan bersiap memencet, mengincar puting bercahaya itu.

...Berpikir kembali, saat mencapai Balance Breaker, aku juga memencet puting itu dan bangkit.

Aku merasa aku mendapatkan sesuatu kapanpun aku menyentuh payudara itu, itu benar benar merangsang pikiranku!

- Hebat, payudara Buchou sungguh hebat. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan payudara ini.

Switch, Switch Princess! Buchou juga sedang berevolusi!

- Mungkin dia benar benar akan menjadi Switch Princess!

Apa kau siap, Ddraig?

[Ooooooooh! Oaaaaaaah! Ooooooooh!]

Ddraig mulai menangis keras keras. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain menangis. Maaf, maafkan aku, partner! Tapi aku harus memencet! Tak memencet itu mustahil! Aku punya alasan untuk memencet!

"Ini dia!"

Aku menyatakan dengan keras dengan mimisan saat memencet payudaranya.

Merasakan sensasi lembut tiada banding dari payudara dan puting, menyaksikan jariku tenggelam ke dalam payudara. Semua sensasi ini menjalar sepanjang tubuhku, memberi otakku kepuasan tertinggi.

"...Iyaaaan..."

Suara rintihan Buchou memberiku serangan kritis!

Ka!

Payudara Buchou tiba tiba memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan!

"Ini, ini...! Ahahah!"

Buchou hanya bisa berteriak pada perkembangan tak wajar ini!

Dengan payudara Buchou memancarkan cahaya, dia naik ke Surga dan seluruh ruang disinari oleh cahaya pink!

...Hebat. Buchou, Buchou dia naik ke Surga! Payudaranya masih bersinar dengan kemilau!

Aku hanya bisa menepukkan kedua tanganku dengan penuh hormat, dan mata berair.

- Ah, payudara.

Usai Buchou naik ke angkasa dan menghilang, cahaya dan lingkaran sihir juga ikut lenyap.

Eh eh, Elsha-san, kemana Buchou pergi?

[Kembali ke tempat dia berasal]

Sungguh? Buchou dipanggil jauh jauh ke Kyoto hanya untuk itu!? apa apaan itu! Ketika pulang nanti, aku harus menundukkan kepalaku dan meminta maaf!

"...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Cao Cao dan kelompoknya terbengong bengong. Apa yang terjadi telah melampaui pemahaman mereka! Tentu saja! Mereka ingin memanggil Great Red namun malah Buchou yang terpanggil!

- Beat

Aku merasakan degup kuat dari dalam jantungku.

- Beat

Sekali lagi dalam suara keras, itu adalah—

[Ia datang, ayo maju!]

Dengan Elsha-san mengeraskan suaranya, cahaya merah bersinar dari seluruh berlian di armorku...kehangatan bisa terasa dari dalam tubuhku...seperti aliran energi yang tiada habisnya...menyembur keluar...!

Tak bisa ditekan! Apa ini kekuatan yang tertidur dalam Sacred Gear? Apa ini Juggernaut?

Tidak, tidak, tak ada perasaan terror. Justru, ini semacam denyut energi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tapi membawa perasaan nostalgia tertentu. Ddraig, ini kan—

[Aku merasakannya juga partner...sungguh nostalgia. Ini – aura asliku. Tak seperti kekuatan dari Juggernaut, yang digerakkan oleh emosi, tak ada kutukan atau emosi negatif. Ini terasa seperti saat aku masih memiliki tubuhku, saat yang kupedulikan hanyalah bertarung dengan Sang Putih untuk menentukan pemenang!]

Suara Ddraig penuh oleh kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan.

Meski aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ddraig, namun aura merah saat ini menyembur dari seluruh tubuhku, menutupiku dan area sekelilingku—

Bagian 4[sunting]

...Setelah panca inderaku kembali, aku mendapati diriku berada di ruang putih.

...Fenomena apa ini? Aku seharusnya sedang bertarung di istana Honmaru di istana Nijou. Dan kemudian dua orang muncul di depan aku yang kebingungan ini.

Elsha-san dan pria dengan dandanan elegan.

Ini ada didalam Boosted Gear...? Jadi hanya kesadaranku yang masuk kemari?

Pada poin ini aku masih tak paham apa yang terjadi, namun Elsha-san tersenyum dan berkata.

[Pintumu sudah terbuka sekarang. Ini adalah jalur alternatif yang berbeda dari Juggernaut]

Elsha-san...aku sangat berterima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku merasa kalau itu adalah hal penting, jadi aku melakukannya begitu saja dengan ceroboh disamping kekagetanku.

[Ini bagus. Kami juga mempertaruhkan segalanya pada hal itu – karena, yang kau cari adalah payudara.]

A-Apa iya? Yah, aku memang pecinta payudara...

[Belzard dan aku sekarang bisa beristirahat dengan tenang]

Beristirahat...jangan jangan itu—

"Benar sekali, kami eksis disini hanya sebagai sisa sisa memori, ini sudah waktunya bagi kami terbebas dari Sacred Gear ini."

...Apa maksudnya kalian akan mati?

[Kami sudah mati sejak dulu. Yang tersisa disini hanyalah memori kami. Bahkan tidak jiwa. Apa ini diluar akal sehat? Dan karena itu kami berniat untuk menghilang]

Ta-Tapi, aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Elsha-san dan perlu lebih banyak nasehat!

Elsha-san menggeleng kepalanya oleh pernyataanku.

[Kau tak memerlukan kami. Karena aku tak tertarik pada payudara. Hanya kau seorang, yang bisa menimbulkan semua fenomena aneh ini hanya dengan menyentuh payudara wanita.]

Ya, ya...Maaf, aku adalah Oppai Dragon...

[Kau takkan apa apa selama kau memiliki Ddraig dan rekan rekanmu. Majulah, Sekiryuutei masa kini. Meski kutukan Sekiryuutei belum sepenuhnya terangkat, itu sesuatu yang akan terselesaikan pada waktunya nanti. Kalau itu kau, aku yakin kalau sisa sisa memori yang lain disini juga akan terbebaskan]

Elsha-san...aku...aku tersentuh dan mendapat perasaan campur aduk dari penghargaan dan terima kasih, dan air mataku nyaris mengalir. Diantara para senior masa lalu, ternyata ada mereka yang sangat peduli padaku...

[Kami akan pergi. Belzard, beri dia kata kata akhir.]

Pria yang dikenal sebagai Sekiryuutei terkuat sepanjang masa – Belzard-san tersenyum padaku. Kumohon, beri aku nasehat yang berharga.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Belzard-san menjulurkan jari telunjuknya.

[ -Klik Klik, zoom zoom, iyaaan~ ]

...Untuk sesaat, aku sama sekali gagal memahami apa yang dia coba ungkapkan...

[Sepertinya dia sudah puas. Ayo pergi, Belzard]

Elsha-san tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Tunggu, tunggu! Apanya yang kata kata perpisahan dari Belzard-san!? Apanya yang kepuasan!?

-Klik klik, zoom zoom, iyaaan~! Tak mungkin! Bukankah itu lirik lagu Oppai Dragon!?

Oh tidak, mereka berdua perlahan memudar dengan warna putih sekeliling! Aku tak bisa mempercayainya! Nasehat perpisahan dari senior terkuat, adalah kata kata perpisahan seperti itu! mereka berdua melambai tanda selamat jalan.

Kalian seharusnya memiliki nasehat lebih baik untuk junior kalian!

Kemudian, Elsha-san dan Belzard-san menghilang, puas dengan fetish payudaraku—

Jadi begitu, sekarang aku paham.

Untuk menjadi Sekiryuutei, hampir semuanya adalah orang orang aneh—

Bagian 5[sunting]

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya seorang hentai!"

Itulah kata kata pertama yang aku teriakkan sesaat setelah kesadaranku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pikiranku terasa hampir runtuh!

"Ayo maju! Boosted Gear!"

Menanggapi teriakanku, cahaya merah berkilau yang mengelilingi tubuhku mulai memancarkan aura dahsyat!

- Kekuatanku mengalir tanpa akhir!

Dari bagian terdalam hatiku, dari bagian terdalam tubuhku, ia mengalir dari Sacred Gear. Jadi ini kekuatan asli Ddraig. Digabungkan dengan emosi negatif dari kondisi lepas kendali bernama Juggernaut, ia menjadi kekuatan yang berbahaya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Emosi negatif itu tak bisa terasa sekarang, dan kesadaranku masih ada!

[Ah ya. Aku akhirnya ingat. Kenapa aku lupa...? Ya, itu adalah Tuhan. Kekuatan asli dari Albion dan aku yang Tuhan segel-]

Ddraig berbicara, terdengar seolah menyadari sesuatu...Yang jelas, mari bicarakan itu nanti saja.

Pertama, mari kalahkan orang orang itu disini juga!

[Baik, mari tunjukkan kekuatanku pada mereka yang sudah lama tak aku gunakan!]

[Maju! Sekiryuutei! Gunakan kekuatan kami! Kemungkinan dari budak Gremory, gunakan semuanya!]

[Hasrat!]

[Diabolos!]

[Keyakinan!]

[Naga!]

[Bencana!]

[Penodaan!]

[Lepaskan!]

Banyak suara bermunculan dari dalam gauntlet, yang mulai mengulangi suara [D] seolah sedang rusak!

[ DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!]

- cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan baru ini mengalir ke dalam pikiranku!

...hahaha, hebat.

Beelzebub-sama, ciri dari evil piece yang anda setel telah diperkuat oleh kekuatan Sekiryuutei—

Kemungkinan. Kemungkinanku. Kemungkinan Ddraig. Mulai dari sekarang, kemungkinan kita-!

Karena interupsi barusan, [Ratu] telah dilepaskan. Promotion akan diperlukan lagi! tapi konfirmasi Asia tak lagi kuperlukan!

Aku berteriak dengan keras!

"Mode change! Welsh Blaster Bishop!"

Promotion ke [Peluncur]! Tentu saja, ini bukan [Peluncur] biasa!

Dengan aku menstabilkan langkah kakiku, aura merah berkumpul di bahuku untuk mengambil bentuk.

Sebuah ransel terbentuk di punggungku, dimana di bahuku dua meriam kaliber terbentuk!

Buzzzz...

Memulai dengan tenang, kekuatan Sekiryuutei mulai terkonsentrasi pada laras meriam.

...Kekuatan sihirku meningkat karena promosi ke [Peluncur]. Ditambah kekuatanku yang baru bangkit, ranselku terisi oleh aura dalam jumlah besar. Hembusan energi berskala besar tengah disiapkan!

"...Itu sangat berbahaya..."

Cao Cao bergumam. Dia sepertinya telah menyadari konsentrasi kekuatan di meriamku.

Benar sekali, serangan langsung dari meriam ini akan melenyapkan segalanya. Inilah harapanku seiring mengumpulkan kekuatan!

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Saji.

Rekan rekan pentingku. Sampai melukai mereka seperti ini!

Dan kemudian mengabaikan kami begitu saja! Penyesalan itu! ketidakmampuan yang kurasakan!

Biar kutembakkan semua emosi ini kembali pada kalian!

Energi terkonsentrasi pada meriam—

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

"Lenyaplah! Dragon Blaster!"

BOOOOM!

Meriam di bahuku menembakkan hembusan yang sangat dahsyat! Bahkan meski aku berusaha keras mempertahankan pijakan kakiku, aku tak bisa menghentikan dampak dari kemunduran, dan melempar tubuhku ke belakang...! Aku memakai seluruh kekuatanku untuk mencegah diriku terhempas!

Energi output tinggi tengah dilepaskan ke arah golongan Pahlawan!

"Menarik, akan kuterima tembakan ini, Naga Legendaris!"

Heracles melangkah ke depan, apa dia mencoba menerima seranganku—

"Jangan diterima! Hindari!"

Cao Cao berteriak dan memakai gagang tombaknya untuk memukul Heracles menjauh dari garis tembakan! Cao Cao dan para anggota lain kemudian dengan cepat melarikan diri dari seranganku!

Tanpa mengenai siapapun, hembusan meriam terus terbang ke arah jauh di belakang mereka.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ledakan raksasa mengguncang seluruh ruang dimana kota di latar belakang sana diselimuti oleh aura raksasa!

...Energi terus menyebar, mengelilingi seluruh kota dengan cahaya menyilaukan!

Usai cahaya terang pudar, tak ada apapun tersisa! Hembusan meriam melenyapkan seluruh area, dan bahkan arena Game terpengaruh dan dimensi buatan mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda terdistorsi!

"...Menghancurkan seluruh kota! Hei! Kalau dia terus menembak, dimensi ini takkan bertahan lama!"

Heracles akhirnya memahami kekuatan meriamku, dan berteriak dengan terkejut.

"Mendistorsi dimensi simulasi, padahal tempat ini direkonstruksi sangat kuat...kekuatan tembakan macam apa itu?"

Siegfried berhenti tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya.

Hehe, biar aku membalaskan dendamku. Namun, ini masih belum selesai!

"Cao Cao!"

Aku meneriakkan nama pria itu, dan melepaskan meriam di punggungku! Meriam yang kulepaskan buyar menjadi partikel cahaya.

Masih ada lagi! itu hanya permulaan!

Aku menyetel sistem evil piece di dalam tubuhku! Ya, aku memerlukan kecepatan kali ini! Kecepatan tanpa tanding! Biar aku membayangkan diriku sebagai Kiba! Visualisasikan [Kuda]!

"Mode change! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

Smack!

Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan terbang ke arah Cao Cao! Booster di punggungku digandakan, dan menghembuskan api kekuatan sihir besar! Aku meluncur sepanjang langit hingga membuat udara berguncang!

Tak cukup cepat! Aku butuh kecepatan melebihi yang dia bisa ikuti! Kecepatan sonic, kecepatan tinggi, kecepatan dewa!

"—Armor release"

Usai aku berteriak, sejumlah bagian dari Boosted Gear Scale Mail dirontokkan! Armor beratku dibuang dari tubuh, lengan, kaki, dan helm!

Mengabaikan semua beban berlebihan, mempertahankan armor minimum untuk terbang! Boosted Gear Scale Mail membentuk dirinya menjadi armor tubuh yang ramping. Mengabaikan pertahanan! Dan membentuk armor seramping mungkin untuk kecepatan super tinggi!

Harapanku adalah kecepatan dewa! Kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti siapapun!

Menahan perasaan tak nyaman dari tekanan gravitasi, aku mengarungi udara dengan kecepatan dewa!

Ini pasti dunia yang sudah dilihat Kiba dan Vali.

...Jujur saja, tubuhku masih belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan ini.—Namun, aku masih bisa melanjutkan!

"Kalau yang kuperlukan hanyalah menyerbumu, itu sama sekali bukan masalah!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Sosok Cao Cao sudah terkunci dalam incaranku, dan akan menyerang secara langsung dari depan!

"—Cepat sekali!"

Cai Cao memasang posisi dengan tombaknya, dan bersiap menyerang! Bagus! Mari tentukan pemenangnya secara langsung!

Lurus dan to the point! Itulah yang paling cocok untukku!

Smash!

Aku menabrak Cao Cao dengan kecepatan dewa!

"Sial!"

Cao Cao memuntahkan sesuatu.

Aku memegang Cao Cao dan terus terbang!

"—Akhirnya kau tertangkap. Tak ada keluhan sekarang?"

Dengan ucapanku, pria itu tertawa dengan senang.

"—Siapa yang akan menduga, kalau kau akan menyerang langsung dari depan! Tapi, bisakah armor tipis itu menahan serangan tombakku!? Maaf tapi aku baru meningkatkan kekuatannya, mari akhiri ini!"

Benar sekali, kalau armorku saat ini diserang oleh tombakmu, maka habislah sudah. Mungkin aku akan terhapus dengan seketika.

- Tapi aku sudah memahami itu baik baik. Sudah sangat jelas!

Aku menyetel sistem evil piece sekali lagi!

"Mode change! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

Sekarang yang kuperlukan bukan kecepatan. Namun kekuatan pertahanan dan serangan yang tinggi. Aura merah berkumpul di sekitarku, memulihkan armorku yang hilang. Namun, aura tak berhenti dengan meregenrasikan bentuk asli, namun menciptakan armor yang semakin dan semakin tebal, hingga seperti perisai tebal.

Aura Naga dalam jumlah besar terkonsentrasi di lenganku, ini pasti dobel – bukan, lima atau enam kali lebih tebal dari gauntlet yang biasa!

Kehilangan kecepatan Dewa karena perubahan mode, Cao Cao dan aku terus terbang sepanjang udara dari momentum. Cao Cao mengarahkan tombaknya dan bilah cahaya mendekatiku!

Pierce!

...aku memakai gauntlet yang tebal sebagai perisai, dan menerima serangan tombak. Tombak suci menusuk gauntlet, namun berhenti di tengah jalan dan tak bisa menembus gauntletku!

"—Jadi aku perlu meningkatkan outputku untuk menghancurkan armor ini? Level ini sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan Iblis Kelas Tinggi dalam sekejap!"

Melawan teriakan Cao Cao, aku mengangkat tinju kiri raksasaku. Tinju ini kuarahkan dengan sempurna, dan pasti tak akan lolos!

Maju, Ddraig! Maju, semuanya!

"Jangan meremehkan Oppai Dragon, brengsek!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Aku mengayunkan tinju raksasaku ke arah Cao Cao! Dalam sekejap itu, Cao Cao mencabut tombaknya dari gauntletku dan memakainya untuk memblokir sebagai tameng.

"Sial!"

Crash!

Dengan tinjuku menghantam tombak, palu perkusi muncul di sikut armorku! Dengan jumlah aura meningkat secara drastis, ia dengan dahsyat meningkatkan dampak dari tinjuku!

Dari udara, aku menghajar Cao Cao ke arah tanah!

Smash...!

Menerima seranganku, Cao Cao jatuh ke permukaan tanah!

- Pada momen sebelum ia jatuh, dan menerima seranganku, Cao Cao tersenyum!

Dampak kejatuhannya membuat tanah hancur, menciptakan kabut debu dan pasir beterbangan.

Mengakhiri pertarungan jarak dekat di tengah udara, aku mendarat dalam armor berat.

Rustle.

Dalam kondisi itu, armor beratku berubah menjadi kabut, dan buyar oleh angin.

"...Ha...ha..."

Aku mulai terengah engah, dan jatuh di atas lututku...Yang tersisa adalah perasaan lelah luar biasa.

- Konsumsi staminanya terlalu berlebihan.

Dari situasi saat ini, rasanya armorku juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

Aku telah menerima kekuatan baru. Yakni, kemampuan berpromosi ke evil piece lain menurut kehendakku tanpa persetujuan dari [Raja].

Dan kemudian ditambah dengan kekuatan yang dilepaskan dari Sekiryuutei, itu memberiku kekuatan sihir, kecepatan, dan kemampuan pertahanan dan serangan pada level mengerikan.

Berpromosi ke [Peluncur] akan meningkatkan kekuatan sihir, dan membuatku bisa menembakkan Dragon Shot bentuk terkuat.

[Kuda] membuang semua beban berlebihan dan menjadi seperangkat armor kecepatan tinggi. Memakainya bersama dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei, memberiku kecepatan luar biasa.

Akhirnya, [Benteng] yang berlawanan dari [Kuda], dilengkapi dengan armor berat, dengan kekuatan dan pertahanan meningkat drastis. Ini mode dimana aku mengorbankan kecepatanku.

[Kuda], [Peluncur], dan [Benteng]. Kekuatan untuk memakai ketiganya secara bebas, meningkatkan semua ciri itu sampai batas. Meski itu mengurangi kemampuan lain sebagai pertukaran.

...Pada level output saat ini, masih belum cukup untuk mencapai [Ratu]. Kalau aku memaksakan promotion, kekuatan akan membuatku entah lepas kendali atau musnah karena aku tak bisa menahannya.

Belezebub-sama menyediakan kunci. Dengan bantuan Evil Piece yang sudah disetel, kekuatan asli dari Sekiryuutei – Ddraig dibangkitkan.

Inilah situasi dari kemungkinan bebasku...pintu terbuka lebar, yang tersisa hanyalah untuk terus maju.

Namun konsumsi staminanya sangat deras...kalau digunakan berturut turut, aku akan kehabisan kekuatan sihir dalam sekejap?

[Partner, karena kekuatan yang dibebaskan, penghitungan Balance Breaker sudah berkurang drastis. Waktu total Balance Breaker juga sudah diperpanjang. Namun, konsumsi staminanya telah meningkat, khususnya kalau mengubah mode secara berulang ulang. Ini akan berkurang asal kau terbiasa memakainya.]

Apa iya, Ddraig? Jadi aku masih punya banyak ruang untuk berlatih. Yah, kebangkitan juga sesuatu yang bisa dicapai sampai poin ini melalui kerja keras?

Ngomong ngomong, kekuatan ini tak bisa digunakan dalam Rating Game. Mengabaikan kehadiran [Raja] dan berpromosi secara paksa. Beelzebub-sama juga menyebutkannya.

Yah, itu tak masalah dalam pertarungan nyata jadi aku akan tetap menggunakannya.

Seiring aku perlahan bangkit, pandanganku tertangkap oleh Cao Cao yang juga ikut berdiri.

...Brengsek, dia masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima serangan langsungku...? Tidak, sebelum dia menghantam tanah, dia memakai tombak untuk bertahan, jadi dia masih bisa selamat...

Cao Cao berdiri dari tumpukan puing puing tanah sebagai dampak kejatuhannya.

Hidung dan mulutnya berdarah. Cao Cao menyeka darahnya dan dengan keras menyentakkan lehernya.

"Jadi inikah Sekiryuutei. Maafkan rasa maluku sebelumnya. Sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan kekuatan besar di saat saat kritis. Kalau aku tak bertahan dengan tombakku, aku pasti sudah mati."

Kalau begitu mati saja sana! Sial! Benar benar Longinus terkuat! Pria itu bertarung dengan tubuh normal, dan aku seharusnya menang dalam konfrontasi langsung!

"Apa ini karakteristik baru yang kau dapatkan diluar aturan sistem Evil Piece? Ini hampir seperti Illegal Move (jurus ilegal)."

...? Aku mengungkapkan keraguan pada istilah yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Illegal Move?"

Cao Cao membalas pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutku.

"Ini adalah istilah dalam catur yang mengacu pada cara irreguler melawan aturan. Serangan yang kau lakukan itu jelas jelas ilegal dalam sistem Evil Piece."

Jurus ilegal? Memang seperti makna katanya. Kekuatan itu tak bisa digunakan di pertandingan.

[Kekuatan ini memberiku perasaan Triaina.]

Ddraig mengungkapkan opininya. Triaina? Apa maksudnya itu?

[Triaina adalah tombak bermata tiga dari Dewa samudra Poseidon dalam mitologi Yunani. Dikenal luas sebagai Trident. Aku merasa kalau serangkaian serangan dari Evil Piece sama kuatnya dengan Trident itu sendiri.]

Illegal Move...Triaina...

Tak buruk, nama ini, aku akan menggunakannya.

"Illegal Move plus Triaina. Sama sekali tak buruk. Maka aku akan menyebut serangan ini Illegal Move Triaina!"

Mari coba nama ini untuk sekarang! Sekali aku menguasai kekuatan [Ratu], mari pikirkan nama yang baru!

"Sungguh mengerikan. Dari segi kekuatan serangan langsung, ini menyaingi Vali tanpa Juggernaut. Tidak, Vali meningkat setiap hari, aku penasaran bagaimana dia sekarang..."

Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak berpikir sudah bisa mengejarnya. Pria itu adalah jenius.

"Serangan itu pasti sudah menghabiskan seluruh stamina dan aura dari yang kau duga. Kau juga jauh dari menguasainya. Tidak, biarpun kau menguasainya, konsumsinya masih akan signifikan...dengan perhitunganku, Balance Breakermu hanya akan bertahan sepuluh menit lagi."

...Sial, itu jawaban yang nyaris benar. Pria ini menganalisaku dengan sempurna. Tentu saja, aku tak akan memberitahumu berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa.

Aku akan bertarung sampai saat terakhir.

Aku mendesah dan berkata pada Cao Cao.

"Kau benar benar terlalu sulit untuk dihadapi. Kupikir kau meremehkan kami, namun kau masih menganalisa kami dengan tenang sepanjang waktu ini."

"Tidak, kebodohanku lah karena sudah sedikit meremehkan kalian. Maafkan aku. Sebagai orang yang telah mendapat pengetahuan dari rahasia Sekiryuutei namun tak tertelan dalam kekuatan, kau sungguh lawan yang tangguh. Aku harus kembali dan bercermin lagi."

Cao Cao menepuk nepuk tombak di bahunya.

"—Sungguh menggembirakan, aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sejak terakhir berduel dengan Vali. Benar, berduel dengan Naga Legendaris adalah yang terbaik. Ini juga bukti kalau aku adalah keturunan dari Pahlawan."

...Menggembirakan. Aku benci para maniak bertarung ini. Kapan aku bisa membangun haremku dan hidup dengan damai...

"Apa kalian berencana melakukan peperangan total dengan semu golongan seperti ini?"

Cao Cao menggeleng kepalanya oleh pertanyaanku.

"Kau salah. Tim seperti ini tak cocok untuk peperangan jangka panjang. Meski kami kuat secara individual, kami tak bisa menghadapi kekuatan yang teraliansi. Ya, kami akan memberi kehilangan besar pada mereka, namun kami akan dilenyapkan. Menyerang titik lemah mereka dengan serangan tiba tiba itu jauh lebih efisien, jadi aku akan terus berada dalam organisasi ini."

...Jadi dia memiliki alasan semacam ini untuk berada di bawah Ophis. Licik sekali. Pasti ada alasan yang lain juga.

Bzzz! Bzzz!

Suara kebisingan mulai mengguncang dimensi. Aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya, itu suara dimensi yang terbelah membuka.

Melihat ke arah datangnya kebisingan – terdapat lubang besar tengah terbentuk.

I-Ini...! hal itu muncul dalam pikiranku, imej Naga merah raksasa di celah dimensional.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai."

Cao Cao tertawa bahagia. Be-berarti Great Red sudah terpanggil menggunakan pemimpin Kyuubi dan lingkaran sihir...!

"Mungkin lingkaran sihir itu plus kekuatan besarmu telah menarik True Dragon itu kemari."

Cao Cao berbicara dengan nada mengejek!

...Apa, karena aku meningkatkan kekuatanku!?

"Georg, persiapkan ritual Pemakan Naga—"

Cao Cao berhenti di tengah tengah ucapannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap celah dimensional dengan ekspresi mempertanyakan.

"...Tunggu, itu bukan Great Red?...Juga, touki[4] ini...!"

Groar!

Muncul keluar dari celah dimensional adalah Naga oriental langsing raksasa, dengan panjang beberapa puluh meter.

Bukan, itu bukan Great Red! Na-naga apa itu!?

Memancarkan aura hijau sambil dengan anggun terbang di langit malam, ia nampak seperti pemandangan dalam mimpi.

Cao Cao mulai berteriak!

"—Itu Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long![5]"

Yu-Long! – aku ingat kalau dia adalah salah satu dari Lima Dragon King!

Meski Cao Cao terkejut oleh kehadiran Naga oriental itu, tatapannya tak terfokus pada Yu-Long, namun pada sesosok yang menunggangi punggung Naga.

Aku juga melihat ke arah sana—

Disana terdapat sesosok kecil. Ah, sosok itu telah turun dari punggung Yu-Long. Tidak tunggu, dia melompat!? Dari ketinggian seperti itu!?

Sosok kecil itu sama sekali mengabaikan ketinggian, dan mendarat di atas tanah.

"Sungguh aliran ki youkai yang kuat, serta aliran [Dominasi]. Karena hal hal ini, seluruh kota ibukota jadi dipenuhi oleh gangguan aneh."

Sosok kecil itu bersuara seperti kakek tua, dan mendekati kami selangkah demi selangkah. Kecil sekali. Sosoknya sangat pendek. Anak kecil...? dia memiliki tinggi seperti anak TK.

Bulunya memancarkan cahaya keemasan! Ia mengenakan busana seperti biksu di tubuhnya...Dia terlihat seperti seekor kera...wajahnya penuh keriput. Ngomong ngomong, kulitnya hitam...youkai? Youkai monyet?

Membawa senjata seperti tongkat, titis berdoa di kepalanya, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam cyber! Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri sambil menghisap pipanya.

"Hei, lama tak jumpa, pengguna tombak suci. Anak sialan itu sudah besar rupanya."

Kakek monyet itu berbicara pada Cao Cao. Cao Cao tersenyum, hampir menutup matanya.

"Sang Victorious Fighting Buddha, aku tak pernah menyangka anda akan datang. kudengar anda terus menggagalkan rencana kami di sepanjang dunia."

"Bocah, leluconmu sudah berlebihan. Tak mudah bagiku untuk bisa sepakat melakukan pembicaraan dengan pemimpin Kyuubi mewakili Heavenly Emperor, dan kau malah menculiknya. Ada banyak Pahlawan yang menjadi Dewa dan ada juga Pahlawan yang keturunannya meracuni dunia. Tirani dan dominasi hanya bertahan selama satu generasi, bukankah itu benar, Cao Cao?"

"Racun? Sampai disebut racun oleh anda, aku merasa terhormat."

...Aku bisa melihat Cao Cao memperlakukan kakek ini penuh rasa hormat sembari mereka berbicara. Ngomong ngomong, seluruh golongan Pahlawan tengah menatap si kakek tua dengan keseriusan tinggi? Atau harus kukatakan ketegangan, sepertinya mereka berada di bawah tekanan kuat.

Ngomong ngomong, dia pembawa pesan...Heavenly Emperor? Heavenly Emperor itu Sakra, kan? berarti seorang yang akan bernegosiasi dengan pemimpin Kyuubi adalah kakek monyet ini? Bisa menjadi pembawa pesan, dia pasti monyet yang sangat kuat?

"...Siapa itu, kakek seperti...monyet itu?"

"...Mungkin Sun Wukong[6], dan merupakan generasi pertama."

Kiba telah selesai disembuhkan dan berbicara sambil menghampiriku. I-I-I-I-I-I-Itu benar benar dia! Kata kata Kiba membuatku terkejut dari lubuk hatiku!

"Ge-Ge-Ge-Ge-generasi pertama Sun Wukong? Kakek monyet itu orang terkenal dalam cerita Journey to the West...!"

Sungguh!? Luar biasa! Ya, benar juga, Sensei menyebutkan tentang bala bantuan—

Dia pasti menyadari tatapanku, dan si kakek monyet tersenyum dengan bibir keriputnya.

"Bocah Sekiryuutei. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Itu denyut Naga yang sangat bagus. Namun, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu lagi. akulah bala bantuan itu. serahkan saja semuanya pada kakek ini. Yu-Long, kuserahkan Kyuubi padamu."

Kakek monyet Sun Wukong memberikan perintah pada Yu-Long yang terbang di udara. Dan kemudian si Dragon King – Yu Long mengungkapkan ketidakpuasan.

"Hei hei, memberi perintah pada Naga seenaknya. Kakek sialan! Pergi kemari saja sudah membuatku lelah! Yang jelas, apa yang terjadi pada rekan rekan penyihir Hakuryuukou itu! wow, lihat, itu Vritra! Hei hei hei, yang sedang melawan rubah itu adalah Vritra! Sudah berapa tahun ya?"

...Naga itu, nampak antusias sekali!

"Belum berubah sama sekali."

A-Apa iya, Ddraig...?

Sang Pertama meniup pipanya dan berbicara.

"Kau bisa memakan sisa hidangan Kyotomu nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Itu janji, kakek! Kau harus mentraktirku dengan semua macam hidangan nanti! Ah! Jangan meremehkan Dragon King-sama! Wanita rubah! Aku ini sangat kuat!"

Memprotes, Yu Long mulai menghadapi si pemimpin Kyuubi.

"Oke, maafkan bocah itu, tapi aku akan menghukum keturunan Cao Cao sekarang."

Sang Pertama berjalan ke arah Cao Cao. Siegfried mengacungkan lengannya, dan meluncurkan serangan kejutan pada Sang Pertama!

"Siegfried! Jangan hadapi dia! Kalau itu kau—"

Meski Cao Cao mencoba menghentikannya, Siegfried dengan senang hati menyerbu!

"Boss monyet! Kalau itu Sun Wukong, maka aku tak keberatan dengan lawan seperti i—"

"Memanjang, tongkat!"

Crash!

Usai mengatakan itu dengan kalem, tongkat di tangan Sang Pertama memanjang dengan cepat, dengan mudah menerbangkan Siegfried!

"-!"

Crash crash crash crash!

Dengan satu serangan, Siegfried dilempar terbang ke tumpukan puing puing.

Ku-Kuat sekali! A-apa yang terjadi, kakek monyet ini! Mengalahkan Siegfried dalam satu serangan! Bahkan Kiba dan Xenovia dengan Durandal baru tak bisa menang!

"Kau belum siap menjadi lawanku, pemuda pengguna Pedang Iblis. Tak cukup kekuatan pada pinggangmu. Kau lebih baik berlatih lagi. mulailah dengan jogging."

Dengan Sang Pertama menasehati Siegfried, Yu Long mulai berbicara.

"Ooh wawawawa! Hei kakek sialan! Rubah ini terlalu kuat!"

Yu Long tengah terbelit oleh ekor Kyuubi!

I-itu pertandingan yang keras! Ngomong ngomong, Dragon King ini sangat antusias!

"Bertahanlah. Kau ini Dragon King, kan?"

Sang Pertama berbicara sambil mendesah.

"Diantara para Dragon King, aku yang termuda! Dan juga yang paling lincah!

"Kau benar benar jago berdebat. Kau Dragon King termuda yang mengusulkan mundur tak lama setelah mengakhiri peperangan panjangmu. Pakailah kekuatan penuhmu untuk mengalahkannya."

"Paham. Aku akan berjuang yang terbaik!"

Ah, mereka mencapai pemahaman seperti itu saja. Mereka sungguh partner yang baik.

Pengguna Dimension Lost melepaskan lingkaran sihir yang mengikat Kyuubi dan mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Sang Pertama. Sepertinya dibandingkan memanggil Great Red, menghadapi kakek monyet ini jauh lebih penting!

"—Tangkap dan ikat. Kabut!"

Kabut yang sebelumnya mulai mengelilingi Sang Pertama dan berkumpul.

"—Dengan keadilan Surga, Halilintar yang menyegel rahang Naga. Jatuhlah ke bumi!"

Thud!

Sang Pertama melafalkan mantra, dan kemudian memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah sekali, dan kabut buyar! Dia menghancurkan kabut itu dengan semudah itu!

"Latihan Sacred Gearmu sangat lemah. Kau harus memasuki dialog dengannya seperti Naga merah disana, bagaimana?"

Ah, aku baru saja dipuji. Aku jadi senang!

Si pengguna kabut sangat terkejut. Tentu saja, dia memiliki kekuatan Longinus kelas top, namun itu sama sekali tak efektif!

Ting!

Cao Cao melihat celah dan memanjangkan bilah tombaknya, berniat menyerbu Sang Pertama.

Dengan satu jari, Sang Pertama memblokir tombak! Ayolah, apa itu sungguhan! Dia bertahan dari tombak semudah itu!

"...Bukan serangan buruk. Tapi hanya ini, kau masih muda. Pada level yang bisa dihentikan oleh jariku, mustahil bagimu untuk melenyapkan Dewa Dewa dan Buddha. Entah kau atau si pengguna kabut, tak ada yang memberiku serangan serius. Jangan meremehkan aku."

Mendengar ucapan Sang Pertama, Cao Cao tertawa.

"...Begitu. kekuatan monster itu masih ada...Kami terus mendengar tentang betapa kuatnya dirimu di hari hari mudamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Pada pertanyaan Cao Cao, Sang Pertama hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan berani.

Siegfried bangkit dari reruntuhan dan berkata pada Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao. Sudah berakhir. Sun Wukong sangat terkenal dalam menghentikan operasi Khaos Brigade beberapa kali. Kalau kita terus menyerang dengan sembrono, bakat bakat berharga bisa terluka. Aku terlalu naif. Kakek tua ini benar benar kuat."

Mendengar itu, Cao Cao menurunkan tombaknya.

"Waktunya untuk mundur eh. Memilih momen yang salah bisa berdampak pada luka luka fatal."

Smack!

Golongan Pahlawan dengan cepat berkumpul di satu titik, dan si pengguna kabut mulai mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir raksasa di bawah kakinya. Itu lingkaran sihir transportasi! Mereka mencoba kabur! Cao Cao meninggalkan sejumlah kata.

"Mari kita akhiri saja, Sang Pertama-dono, para budak Gremory, serta Sekiryuutei, kuharap bisa menemuimu lagi kapan kapan."

Tunggu! Jangan kira kau bisa kabur!

Sa-sampai melakukan ini sepanjang piknik sekolah kami! Serta menculik Ibu Kunou—

Aku mengumpulkan aura, membentuk meriam di gauntlet kiriku. Memusatkan kekuatanku yang tersisa pada meriam, aku memfokuskan pada satu serangan ini.

Buzzzz...

Dengan suara pelan, energi perlahan berkumpul di meriam gauntlet. Serangan besar tak diperlukan, asal bisa mengenai pria itu saja sudah cukup!

Sang Pertama tersenyum padaku.

"Kau akan menyempurnakan misiku? Tentu, tak masalah. Kuizinkan kau menghukum bocah itu. hanya untuk sesaat, tapi aku akan meningkatkan kekuatanmu."

Sang Pertama mengetuk pelan armorku dengan tongkatnya.

-Dan kemudian, aura mengalir keluar dari tubuhku! Apa ini kekuatan Senjutsu?

Tubuhku, apa memiliki aura sebanyak ini!? Tidak, apa ia tertidur?

Terima kasih banyak, kakek tua! Dengan ini aku punya cukup untuk menembakkan meriam!

Aku mengunci incaran laras meriam pada Cao Cao.

"—Kau pikir kau bisa kembali tanpa mendapat hukuman? Ini hadiahku untukmu, suvenirmu dari Kyoto!"

Boom!

Tembakan sihir padat ditembakkan dari meriam gauntlet!

"Brengsek arogan!"

Heracles dan Jeanne melangkah ke depan, berniat melindungi Cao Cao. Ini dia! Aku membayangkan sihir Sirzechs-sama dalam pikiranku.

- Aliran serangan tanpa henti itu!

Tidak tidak, aku tak perlu mencapai level gerakan seperti itu! Hanya perlu mengubah arah tembakan saja!

"Membelok!"

Usai aku berteriak, aku membebaskan imajinasi dalam pikiranku! Dalam sekejap itu, tembakan meriam mengubah arahnya dan membelok disekitar Heracles dan Jeanne!

Smack!

Serangan kejutan menghantam wajah Cao Cao!

"Oooh oooh oooh..."

Asap merah mengepul, sambil Cao Cao menutupi wajahnya.

Aku membuatnya berbelok! Aku membuat seranganku kena! Ada banyak ruang untuk peningkatan, jadi kalau aku menginginkannya, aku bisa mengubah arah Dragon Shot yang aku sudah tembakkan? Pertarungan dengan Sirzechs-sama ternyata tidak sia sia!

Mata kanan Cao Cao berdarah, namun dia masih menatap kemari!

Wajahnya menjadi merah penuh darah.

Pria itu menutupi mata kanannya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi sangat marah.

"...Mataku...Sekiryuutei..."

Mengangkat tombaknya, Cao Cao mulai melafalkan kata kata mantra yang kuat.

"—O tombak! Tombak suci sejati yang bahkan menembus Tuhan! Seraplah ambisi tirani yang tertidur di dalamku, berkah dan kehancuran akan—"

Siegfried menutupi mulut Cao Cao sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya!

"Cao Cao! Hentikan ucapanmu! Masih terlalu dini untuk menunjukkan Balance Breaker True Longinus – Truth Idea."

Kata kata ini membuat Cao Cao lebih tenang dan dia menarik nafas panjang. Dan kemudian Siegfried berkata.

"Mundur. Annihilation Maker Leonardo juga sudah mencapai batasnya. Kalau terus begini, anggota kita diluar takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, kita sudah mengumpulkan banyak data berharga, dan memperoleh pengalaman yang sangat bagus."

Siegfried menatap Sang Pertama. Kelihatannya dia masih bisa membuat serangan barusan tadi.

Cao Cao menatapku dengan mata kirinya. Sungguh tatapan tajam...tatapan macam apa itu?

"Paham. Sang Pertama, dan Sekiryuutei – bukan, Hyodou Issei. Mohon izinkan kami pergi. Astaga, aku tak bisa mentertawakan Vali lagi. aku juga dalam kondisi sama. Kau selalu berhasil mengacaukan kami di saat terakhir."

Apa dia bicara soal pertarungan di Akademi Kuou dengan Vali?

Cahaya dari lingkaran sihir semakin silau. Tepat sebelum pergi, Cao Cao berkata padaku.

"—Hyodou Issei, jadilah lebih kuat lagi. lebih kuat dari Vali. Kalau itu terjadi, aku bisa menunjukkanmu kekuatan sejati dari tombak ini."

Meninggalkan kata kata itu, Cao Cao dan golongan Pahlawan menghilang dari dimensi ini.

...Dalam sekejap mereka pergi, kelelahan menghajarku. Bahkan mempertahankan mode armor sudah menguras seluruh tenagaku.

Golongan Pahlawan. Cao Cao...Longinus terkuat...semuanya begitu misterius.

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini.

Golongan Pahlawan, terutama pria itu, benar benar kuat.

Setelah golongan Pahlawan kabur, yang tersisa hanya kami, dan Sun Wukong dan Yu Long yang datang sebagai bala bantuan. Serta si Pemimpin Kyuubi.

"Ah, lelah sekali, kalau Vritra tak disini maka akan semakin menyusahkan..."

Yu Long mendarat dan mengambil nafas panjang.

Si pemimpin Kyuubi telah dihentikan oleh Yu Long dan Saji yang telah pulih – Vritra. Setelah itu, Saji telah kembali ke wujud manusia namun pingsan di atas tanah, dan sekarang sedang menerima penyembuhan Asia. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Saji.

Namun, si pemimpin Kyuubi tak kembali ke wujud manusia, dan saat ini pupilnya masih abu abu dan belum memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Ibu! Ibu!"

[...]

Kunou berteriak untuk memanggil Yasaka-san...namun tak ada respon.

"Sekarang apa yang kita harus lakukan? Meski aku bisa memakai senjutsu untuk mencabut ki jahat darinya, itu akan memerlukan waktu lama."

Sambil mengisap pipanya, Sang Pertama tengah memikirkan solusi. Kemudian dia memikirkan sesuatu, dan menatap wajahku.

"Bocah merah. Kau nampaknya memiliki kekuatan aneh yang bisa mendengarkan payudara wanita?"

Apa, bagaimana dia tahu...? Apa kekuatanku setenar itu? Ah, kalau dia menonton video pertandingan Rating Game, maka tidak aneh baginya untuk tahu?

"Eh, eheh, itu benar."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memandumu. Pakailah teknik itu pada si gadis kecil dan Kyuubi disana."

Memakai Bilingual pada mereka berdua? Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dengan menanyakan payudara mereka?

Meski aku tak paham, aku memakai kekuatan sihirku yang tersisa untuk menghasilkan wilayah payudara misterius itu.

Mengirim kekuatan ke pikiranku, meningkatkan hasrat duniawi sampai max, dan kemudian melepaskan kemampuanku!

"Maju! Bilingual!"

Aku memakai teknikku pada Kunou dan Yasaka-san! Di saat yang sama aku melepaskan armorku. Hanya melakukan tugas ini saja sudah menguras semua kekuatan sihirku!

Mengkonfirmasi kalau jurus sudah kuaktifkan, Sang Pertama memutar tongkatnya dan memukul tanah. Dalam sekejap itu – ia menciptakan ruang aneh yang menutupi wilayah payudara tempat kami berada.

Sekelilingku nampaknya seperti berputar secara konstan...dan pandanganku menjadi kabur?

"Ini cara kreatif dalam memakai teknikmu, bocah merah, mengubahnya menjadi percakapan dari hati ke hati. Dialog diantara si gadis kecil dan Ibunya."

Sang Pertama berbicara pada Kunou. Kunou mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Dan kemudian aku mendengar suara Kunou dalam hatiku.

"...Ibu...Ibu. Bisakah Ibu mendengarku, Ibu..."

Itu suara Kunou. Hatiku terisi oleh suaranya.

"Ibu...tolong kembalilah jadi normal...kumohon, tolong..."

Namun, Yasaka-san masih tak merespon.

Air mata mengalir di wajah Kunou seiring dia melanjutkan.

"...Aku tak akan nakal lagi...aku akan memakan ikan yang aku benci. Aku tak akan terbang di Kyoto di malam hari lagi...jadi tolong kembalilah seperti biasa lagi Ibu...tolong...maafkan Kunou...Ibu..."

...sungguh permohonan yang miris. Kunou terus meminta maaf berkali kali pada Yasaka-san.

Pada saat inilah—

"...Ku...nou..."

Suaranya tipis, namun aku bisa mendengarnya! Kunou mengangkat kepalanya, dan mulai memanggil manggil lagi.

"Ibu! Kunou ada disini! Tolong nyanyikan lagu itu untukku lagi! Tolong ajari aku untuk menari lagi! Kunou, Kunou akan jadi anak baik dari sekarang! Aku ingin bersama Ibu...di Kyoto! Aku ingin tinggal bersama di Kyoto...!"

Flash.

Cahaya lembut mengelilingi Kunou, dan kemudian cahaya mulai menutupi Yasaka-san. Tubuh pemimpin Kyuubi mulai bercahaya, dan perlahan, ukurannya mengecil.

Seiring cahaya menghilang, Yasaka-san telah kembali ke sosok manusia.

Luar biasa! Kembali jadi normal! Aku hanya bisa mengangkat tanganku dan bersorak!

"...Tempat ini?"

Tubuh Yasaka-san berguncang, yang terasa mengkhawatirkan. Namun, meskipun kesadarannya masih kabur, setidaknya dia sudah kembali!

Kunou berlari ke sisi Yasaka-san. Melompat ke dada Ibunya, dia menangis dengan keras.

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Yasaka-san dengan lembut memeluk Kunou, dan membelai kepalanya.

"...Ada apa, Kunou. Kamu selalu cengeng."

Sial...aku jadi menangis melihat adegan menyentuh ini.

"Oh...Kunou-chan, ini mengharukan..."

Menyelesaikan penyembuhan semua orang, Asia juga ikut menangis.

Ah, ah. Ini memang adegan mengharukan. Menyentuh sekali, Kunou!

Mengkonfirmasi kalau kesadaran Yasaka-san sudah kembali, Sang Pertama mengumumkan kalau insiden telah berakhir.

"Yah, tak peduli apa, insiden ini telah terselesaikan."

Sehingga, insiden berakhir dengan selesainya pertarungan penyelamatan pemimpin Kyuubi setelah banyak cobaan dan musibah.


	39. Chapter 39

**Jilid 9 : Maves**

Pertarungan menegangkan telah berakhir, dan semua orang kembali ke dunia nyata, berkumpul di atap hotel tempat kami menginap.

Sensei meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan berkata.

"Kamu berhasil melakukannya, Ise. Tim medis! Tolong rawat dengan cermat para budak Gremory serta irina dan Saji! Mereka mungkin tak banyak terluka, namun kehabisan kekuatan sihir dan stamina!"

Sensei memberikan pengarahan pada para stafnya.

Pemikiran baik Sensei seperti berkah. Aku...lelah sekali seperti mau mati. Pastinya takkan bisa memasuki Balance Breaker lagi malam ini...

Pertarungan berakhir dengan mundurnya golongan Pahlawan. Setelah pertarungan dahsyat dengan Dimension Lost dan antimonster, sejumlah golongan yang tengah berjaga di barikade Kyoto sekarang sedang mengurus kekacauan setelah pertarungan. Namun, golongan Pahlawan ternyata mampu lolos dari barikade dan menghilang...hanya dari fakta ini saja terlihat kalau golongan Pahlawan adalah lawan yang menyusahkan.

Sepertinya mereka menggunakan si bocah Annihilation Maker untuk menciptakan sejumlah besar monster sebagai pengalih perhatian, yang membuat golongan Pahlawan bisa menembus celah dan kabur.

Saat kami kembali, semua orang langsung tumbang. Kakiku bergetar dan aku nyaris tak kuat berdiri, kelelahanku sudah mencapai max...

Asia juga kelelahan dari menyembuhkan rekan rekannya dan dari ketegangan pertarungan, ia sekarang sedang tertidur lelap dengan bersandar di tubuhku.

Perawatan penyembuhan semua orang sudah selesai, namun sekedar cari aman, kami juga menerima perawatan tambahan.

"Maaf Ise-kun, tadi aku sudah tak berguna."

Kiba meminta maaf sambil berbicara padaku. Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Yang penting dia sudah berusaha.

"Gen-chan!"

"Genshiro!"

Para budak Sitri tengah menyertai Saji yang tergeletak di atas tandu, dengan mata berair penuh kecemasan. Berubah menjadi Dragon King pasti menghabiskan staminanya, dan Saji kehilangan kendali setelah pertarungan. Karena dia tak perlu berdialog denganku untuk tetap dalam kendali, sepertinya dia benar benar berusaha keras. Ngomong ngomong Saji, kamu juga seorang yang sangat disayangi oleh rekan rekanmu.

Setelah itu, aku juga ditelepon oleh Buchou. Aku melaporkan seadanya, namun dia menyuruhku memberi penjelasan penuh saat sudah pulang nanti.

...Apa aku akan dibunuh?

Tepat saat pikiranku dipenuhi kegelapan, si kakek monyet – sang generasi pertama Sun Wukong berjalan menghampiriku.

"Bocah."

"Ah, ya."

"kau sepertinya sudah memperoleh kekuatanmu sendiri, kekuatan besar yang berbeda dari Juggernaut. Sungguh anak hebat. Juggernaut adalah trik konyol. Itu hanya kekuatan lepas kendali, kekerasan murni. Dan kemudian kau mati. Bocah, kau memiliki gadis yang penting untukmu, kan? bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah seorang yang dijuluki Oppai Dragon."

Aku, aku sedang dipuji! Sungguh kehormatan besar bisa dipuji oleh protagonis dalam Jouney to the West! Yang jelas, soal gadis gadis! Sang Pertama menunjuk pada Asia.

"Tidak, hahahahaha. Eh eh, kupikir juga begitu."

"Kalau begitu jangan buat dia menangis. Kau adalah tipe yang akan menjadi kuat demi impian dan wanita. Juga, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou sudah merupakan konsentrasi kekuatan. Biarpun kau tak mengandalkan Juggernaut kau masih bisa menjadi kuat dengan cara berbeda – namun, kau masih dalam bahaya."

Sang Pertama menatap wajahku, lalu mengangguk.

"?"

Aku tak paham apa maksudnya, namun Sang Pertama hanya meniupkan asap rokoknya dan tertawa.

"Juga, idiot dari keluargaku itu sudah memberimu masalah. Maafkan aku."

Ah, Bikou rupanya. Ya, dia memang menyusahkan. Buchou sangat marah karena nama panggilan "Switch Princess" yang dia berikan.

Sang Pertama lalu menepuk nepuk kepalaku.

"Emosi akan melepaskan Juggernaut, ingatlah itu. Dan serangan akhir pada Cao Cao itu adalah serangan bagus. Kau harus berusaha pada arah itu. jangan pernah menyerah pada impian dan kerja keras – berikutnya, karena misi pembawa pesan Sakra sudah selesai, aku akan cari idiot itu. sampai membuat onar dengan Vali, mereka berdua akan kuberi pelajaran. – Jaga dirimu. Jade Dragon, mari kita pergi ke tempat Kyuubi."

"Aku paham, kakek sialan. Bye, Ddraig!"

Sebelum suara mereka menghilang, Sang Pertama dan Jade Dragon sudah pergi jauh.

...Ditinggalkan sendiri, aku meremas tanganku yang gemetaran...tanganku sudah kelu. Ini bukti kelelahan ekstrim. –Kekuatan yang tertidur dalam Sacred Gear sudah digabungkan dengan evil piece untuk menjadi kekuatan baruku.

Masih ada banyak ruang untuk peningkatan, dan harus banyak banyak berlatih lagi.

Sairaorg-san, Vali...dan Cao Cao.

Aku takkan kalah, dan pasti, aku akan jadi lebih kuat. Jauh lebih kuat.

Aku percaya, suatu hari nanti, impianku akan terwujud—

Elsha-san, Belzard-san, meski kita berpisah dengan cara sangat menggelikan, tapi tolong teruslah awasi aku dari dimanapun kalian berada.

Sebagai Sekiryuutei, sebagai Oppai Dragon, akan kulakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Di malam terakhir di Kyoto, aku menengadah ke arah langit dan memperbarui keyakinanku.


	40. Chapter 40

**Jilid 9 : New life**

Di hari terakhir piknik sekolah—

Mungkin karena kelelahan tadi malam, kami masih capek bahkan setelah tidur semalaman. Kami dari kelompok Gremory harus menyeret tubuh lelah kami keluar dari ranjang untuk menyelesaikan berbelanja untuk suvenir di hari terakhir.

...Meski terburu buru membuat kami terengah engah, kami akhirnya menyaksikan menara Kyoto.

Belanja suvenir selesai, dan sekarang waktunya meninggalkan Kyoto.

Di stasiun kereta peluru Kyoto, kami tengah dilepas oleh Kunou dan Yasaka-san.

"Sekiryuutei."

Kunou tersenyum dan memanggil namaku, sambil memegang tangan Yasaka-san.

"Memanggilku Ise saja tak apa apa."

Mendengar kata kataku, wajah Kunou menjadi merah dan bertanya malu malu.

"...Ise. Apa, apa kamu masih akan kembali ke Kyoto?"

"Ah, ya, pasti."

Kemudian suara nyaring terdengar.

Suara kereta yang hendak berangkat menggema sepanjang stasiun. Kunou berteriak padaku.

"Kamu harus kembali! Kunou akan selalu menunggumu!"

"Ah ya, bersama dengan semua orang. Lain kali kamu harus menunjukkan sisi tersembunyi Kyoto padaku!"

"Ya!"

Mendengar percakapan kami, Yasaka-san berbicara.

"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, serta para Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh, aku mohon maaf. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Aku sudah siap untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan Leviathan-sama dan Victorious Fighting Buddha. Aku selalu berharap agar semua orang bisa mengubah situasi dan memperkuat kerjasama, dan jangan pernah biarkan Kyoto diteror lagi."

"Ah, kuserahkan hal itu di tanganmu, pemimpin youkai."

Sensei tersenyum, dan menjabat tangannya dengan Yasaka-san. Namun tiba tiba Leviathan-sama menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan mereka!

"Ufufu, semua orang sudah kembali sekarang Setelah ini, Yasaka-san, ojichan monyet, dan aku akan menikmati Kyoto yang menarik bersama "

Leviathan-sama terlihat sangat senang. Sepertinya dia akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di Kyoto dan berbincang lebih jauh dengan para youkai.

Setelah sejumlah basa basi, semua orang memasuki kereta.

Di serambi stasiun, Kunou melambaikan tangannya dan memanggilku.

"Terima kasih, Ise! Semuanya! Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Kami juga melambai pada Kunou.

Dengan suara mendorong, pintu kereta peluru menutup. Meski kereta sudah mulai berjalan, Kunou masih terus melambaikan tangannya.

-Kyoto, piknik empat hari dan tiga malam.

Sejak sampai disini, begitu banyak hal terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat. Kiyomizu-dera, Ginkaku-ji, Kinkaku-ji, Arashiyama, istana Nijou...selain itu, ada begitu banyak memori.

Mari datang kemari lagi. untuk bertemu kembali dengan Kunou dan Yasaka-san – selanjutnya dengan Buchou dan semua orang.

...Ah. Aku tiba tiba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku lupa meminta Yasaka-san untuk menunjukkan aku payudaranya sebagai hadiahhhhh!"

Sialan! Padahal aku sudah bekerja sangat keras! Banyak hal terjadi sampai aku melupakan itu! sial! Ini pasti udara Kyoto yang sudah mengacaukan otakku!

"Tidaaaak! Payudara Kyuubiiiii!"

Aku menggantung di pintu, dan menangis penuh penyesalan.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Setelah kembali dari Kyoto, kami tengah dimarahi oleh Buchou di salah satu ruangan kediaman Hyodou.

Kami semua tengah berlutut. Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, dan coba tebak, Irina juga ikut bercermin. Karena kelelahan sepanjang perjalanan, Rossweisse-san telah kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Sepertinya dia sudah menghabiskan banyak stamina. Menjadi Guru pasti tugas yang berat, dan digabung dengan muntahnya karena mabuk...

Buchou dengan mata setengah terbuka sedang menginterogasi kami.

"Kenapa kalian tak melapor padaku? – Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi kami juga mendapat masalah di wilayah Gremory. Apa Sona tahu?"

"Ya, ya..."

Kami menjelaskan semua hal yang bisa dijelaskan. Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan juga marah.

"Saat aku menelepon kamu, kuharap kamu akan mendiskusikan situasi denganku..."

"...Itu benar. Kenapa kamu memperlakukan kami seperti itu."

"Tapi, tapi semua orang bisa pulang dengan selamat..."

Gasper! Kamu menolongku! Sungguh junior hebat!

"Oh iya, Ise juga akrab dengan cewek baru disana."

Duduk di kursi, Sensei dengan santai menuangkan bensin ke dalam api. Apa yang anda inginkan!?

"Dan itu adalah putri Kyuubi."

Apa anda bicara soal Kunou! Hei hei hei!

"Tidak, sama sekali bukan begitu! Astaga, sensei, tolong jangan buat kesalahpahaman!"

"Tidak, lihat saja Yasaka dan kamu akan tahu, gadis itu pasti akan tumbuh menjadi gadia cantik berdada besar, kan?"

...Aku membayangkan penampilan Kunou di masa depan. Ya, payudaranya pasti berukuran besar!

"...Mu-Mungkin begitu. Tapi tetap saja! Sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik dengan anak pendek!"

Buak! Aku dipukul oleh Koneko-chan!

"Ouch...! Kenapa...?"

"...Bukan apa apa."

Apa, apa begitu...hati Koneko-sama mustahil untuk dipahami seperti biasanya...

"Oh iya, Rias, kekuatan Ise juga membuat lompatan besar, kenapa tak kamu ampuni saja dia kali ini."

Sensei akhirnya membantu sedikit.

Buchou juga mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Itu, aku sangat senang...tapi tiba tiba dipanggil ke Kyoto, pa-payudara..."

Buchou nampak gelisah dengan wajah memerah padam.

Insiden yang itu! itu juga membuatku sangat seram! semua orang lain yang mendengar tentang itu tak bisa mempercayainya, tapi berkat penjelasan penuh air mata Ddraig mereka akhirnya bisa dibuat percaya.

Sungguh perkembangan diluar dugaan! Payudara Buchou kembali menjadi normal dan berhenti bersinar. Itu sungguh mengejutkan...aku tak tahu payudara bisa memancarkan cahaya...

Ngomong ngomong, aku sudah membantu semua orang yang ditahan karena aku dan kembali ke kehidupan normal mereka. Semuanya, mohon maafkan aku!

Azazel-sensei juga berkata padaku.

"Ise, kupikir pilihan kekuatanmu itu sangat hebat. Rivalmu – Vali mencoba membawa kekuatan Juggernaut hingga batas, untuk menjadi tiran, Naga Langit. Biarpun kamu membuat pilihan yang sama dengan dia, itu hanya akan terjadi seperti waktu sebelumnya saat golongan Maou lama menyerang, dan dimangsa. Ise, jangan ambil jalan tirani namun pilihlah jalan kesetiaan. Berharap menjadi [Raja] adalah ide bagus."

Jalan menuju kesetiaan, begitu rupanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, kalau aku mencoba meniru Vali, aku takkan pernah bisa mengejarnya. Mari maju dengan aliran yang ada saat ini.

Akeno-san sepertinya mengingat sesuatu dan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Ngomong ngomong, dunia youkai sudah memutuskan untuk mulai menyiarkan acara Oppai Dragon – Hei, Ise-kun, sepertinya kamu akan menjadi lebih terkenal lagi."

"Sungguh!? Sepertinya situasi jadi semakin lepas kendali...aku semakin mendapat perasaan seperti itu."

Xenovia mengangguk.

"Ise akan menjadi pahlawan dari semua anak di dunia suatu hari nanti. Ya, mungkin impianmu untuk naik peringkat dari orang biasa akan tercapai tak lama lagi."

Aku berpikir dalam dalam tentang ucapan Xenovia.

"Apa iya? Tapi aku tak merasa akan disambut oleh gadis gadis...kalau ini berlanjut, aku hanya akan dikelilingi anak anak, bukan oleh harem!"

Sambil aku berpikir dengan pesimis, Sensei berujar "ah" dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ngomong ngomong, putri Phenex akan pindah ke Akademi Kuou sebelum festival budaya."

-! Selain Buchou, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan, semua orang terkejut!

"Ravel! Sungguh!?"

Aku bertanya dan Sensei menjawab.

"Ah ya, sepertinya dia terpengaruh oleh contoh Rias dan Sona, dan meminta untuk belajar di Jepang. Dia akan masuk ke kelas satu. semua formalitas sudah selesai. Kelas yang sama dengan Koneko, eh? Tapi kucing dan burung susah untuk akrab...menyaksikan mereka berdua bersama pasti akan menyenangkan."

"...Terserah."

Koneko-chan sepertinya tidak senang. Eh? Koneko-chan benci Ravel? Bicara soal itu, aku belum pernah melihat mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Sebagai kelas satu, mohon akurlah.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tiba tiba pindah kemari?"

Sensei menampakkan tatapan merendahkan dan melotot lama dan tajam padaku.

Apa, apa yang anda ingin katakan dengan ekspresi seperti itu...

"Ya, ini hanya dugaanku. Rias sepertinya akan mendapat waktu waktu sulit."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sensei, bukan hanya Buchou, namun wajah semua gadis juga menampakkan ekspresi gelisah.

"...bahkan setelah pulang, aku tak bisa rileks."

Suara Asia terdengar sangat depresi!

"Tahanlah, Asia. Mengembangkan hubungan dengan cowok ini artinya ketahanan. Aku juga mulai memahami hal itu baru baru ini."

"Ya...aku tak punya pilihan selain bertahan sekarang...?"

Xenovia dan irina juga dengan pelan berbicara diantara mereka sendiri.

"Ketimbang bertahan, aku ingin menyerang."

Akeno-san menampakkan senyum menantang!

A-aku sama sekali tak paham, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ravel kan gadis baik...

Buchou mendesah dan tersenyum masam.

"Oke, semuanya kembali dengan aman. Mari kita sudahi saja hari ini. Aku akan menanyakan rinciannya dari Onii-sama melalui Grayfia nanti."

Ah, mood Buchou nampaknya sudah mulai membaik...

"Baiklah, festival sekolah sudah dekat. Kita harus serius dengan persiapannya. Juga—"

Wajah Buchou menjadi serius dan melanjutkan.

"Pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. Ini seharusnya menjadi pertandingan akhir dalam turnamen Iblis muda. Kita tak boleh lengah. Mari persiapkan bersama!"

" " " " " " " " Ya! " " " " " " " " "

Benar sekali, festival sekolah memang penting, tapi pertandingan melawan Sairaorg-san juga tak kalah pentingnya!

"Ise-kun, mari berlatih lagi kalau tubuh kita sudah baikan. Aku merasakan ketidakbergunaanku di Kyoto, dan kuharap kamu bisa memberiku kekuatan."

"Ya, Kiba. Mari lakukan pertarungan simulasi sampai pertandingan."

Latihan dengan Kiba dimulai sekali lagi.

Aku benar benar ingin mencoba kekuatan ini pada orang itu dan melihat seperti apa efeknya. Dan buat [Ratu] bangkit dalam kondisi itu. banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. akankah kekuatan baruku ini diizinkan dalam Rating Game?

"Karena itu, Buchou dan aku serta kita semua pasti akan menang!"

Aku menyatakan keyakinanku sekali lagi.

-Kita harus mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Tak ada kemenangan singkat!


	41. Chapter 41

Boss X Boss[sunting]

"Sirzechs, kami akan mengirim data yang kami kumpulkan dari golongan Pahlawan. Mereka sepertinya memiliki tiga Longinus peringkat top, serta pengumpulan Balance Breaker. Bukan saja mereka mencoba memanggil Great Red, namun sepertinya mereka mempunyai rencana lain. Para teroris menyusahkan ini."

"Mereka nampaknya bekerja dibawah prinsip "Menghancurkan Aliansi Iblis dan Youkai", Azazel, mengenai anggota intinya, inilah yang para bawahan rendahan percaya sebagai 'Keadilan'. Karena hal inilah sejumlah golongan di barikade Kyoto menderita kekalahan besar. Mereka bukan saja memiliki Annihilation Maker, namun memiliki para pengguna Balance Breaker, ini mengubah situasi melebihi dugaan kita."

"Dari sudut pandang manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, dan Youkai semuanya adalah musuh—Mereka mungkin hanya memandang kita sebagai monster. Aliansi tiga golongan dalam Injil sepertinya menjadi pemicu yang menyalakan tindakan mereka. Iblis yang rukun dengan Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah mengejutkan, namun Surga bekerjasama dengan Dunia Bawah itu bahkan lebih sukar dipercaya. Tak mengejutkan kalau manusia akan merasa terancam dan marah pada perubahan situasi tak wajar ini. – Selain itu, bagaimana pembicaraan dengan youkai?"

"Berjalan lancar. Mereka ingin bernegosiasi dengan Malaikat Jatuh berikutnya."

"Astaga, sepertinya proposal yang Shemhaza telah ributkan selama ini akhirnya dimulai juga. juga, apa kau tahu kalau Sakra telah mengirimkan generasi pertama Sun Wukong dan Jade Dragon ke sepanjang dunia? Kali ini mereka juga membantu banyak."

"Karena Tuhan dalam Injil sudah mati, dan sekarang, Indra – Sebagai Dewa Dewa peringkat top, kalau Sakra dan Zeus sampai terbunuh oleh True Longinus, maka keseimbangan kekuatan diantara sejumlah golongan akan hancur sekali lagi. Bukankah mengirim generasi Sun Wukong untuk mengurus teroris adalah cara terbaik?"

"Namun, kalau para Pahlawan, dengan kata lain manusia, menjadi musuh kita, maka bukankah kita boss akhir yang pihak prajurit akan kalahkan di saat terakhir? Atau Boss tersembunyi?"

"Manusia akan selalu menjadi eksistensi menakutkan dan sulit diprediksi."

"Benar sekali. – Ngomong ngomong, Ise dan yang lain sudah memperoleh kemenangan di Kyoto. Tak ada pertanyaan lagi soal promosinya, kan?"

"Ya, itu sudah cukup. Kalau persoalan itu berjalan sesuai rencana, aku akan merekomendasikannya setelah Rating Game berikutnya."

"—Maksudmu pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. Sairaorg juga sudah mengalahkan banyak teroris."

"Satu satunya Iblis muda yang memiliki kemampuan selevel itu adalah Bael, Agares, Gremory, dan Sitri. Sedangkan yang mampu menandingi eselon atas dari Iblis Kelas Tinggi, aku takut hanya para budak Sairaorg dan Rias yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. sehingga, harapan tinggi ditempatkan pada para budak dari kedua pihak."

"Sudah menyaingi Iblis kelas Tinggi profesional, eh?"

"Ya. Sekali mereka memulai Game resmi, mereka berdua pasti akan memenangkan banyak titel dengan cepat. Juga, ada banyak orang dalam keluarga Gremory yang sangat optimis dengan Rias, dan mereka sangat mengantisipasi penampilan masa depan Ise-kun. sebagai kakak, aku sangat bangga."

"Haha, bangga pada adik iparmu secepat itu? sebagai Maou dan kakak laki laki, identitasmu jadi terasa rumit."

"Aku sangat senang. Ise-kun dan Rias adalah harapanku. Aku ingin menyaksikan pertumbuhan mereka. Namun..."

"Ada apa?"

"...Azazel, aku ingin bertanya. – Rias, apa yang terjadi dengan payudara Rias?"

"Payudara Rias telah melampaui tahap baru pada insiden ini. Sepertinya dia memasuki tahap kedua. – Jadi Rias sudah menjadi super Switch Princess."

"Ah kalau memang begitu...bukankah mainan Oppai Dragon harus memasuki tahap baru juga..."

"Pikiranmu untuk bisnis jadi semakin tajam...Akankah kekuatan Ise diizinkan dalam pertandingan? Kupikir itu kemampuan yang cukup menarik."

"Semua petinggi yang lain tak keberatan soal itu. Mereka berpikir itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Yang tersisa adalah Sairaorg...Tapi aku takut dia mungkin akan—"

ditempat lain

Vali Lucifer

"—Dan itu saja. Laporanku sudah selesai. Vali-sama."

"Ah terima kasih, Le Fay. Terima kasih sudah memancing generasi pertama Sun Wukong dan Jade Dragon ke dimensi itu. – Bagaimana dengan Hyodou Issei?"

"Aku sangat tersentuh menemui Chichiryuutei-san yang sangat diantisipasi."

"...Begitukah. Ya, bagus."

"Satu hal lagi. Generasi pertama-sama sepertinya sedang mencari Vali-sama dan Bikou..."

"Kita mungkin akan menemui mereka tak lama lagi. Untuk bisa mengecoh kejaran dari Generasi Pertama akan sangat sulit...Tapi tersembunyi jauh di dalam Sacred Gear, Hyodou Issei sudah memulai kontak dengan para pemilik masa lalu."

"Vali-sama?"

"Membujuk orang lain dengan kata kata bukanlah gayaku. – Aku akan mengambil tantangan yang lebih besar untuk mendominasi para pemilik masa lalu, lebih menarik dengan cara seperti itu. Cao Cao, kalau kau mau mengalahkan kami kau sebaiknya melakukannya selagi masih mungkin. –Sebelum aku dan Ise betul betul melampaui kekuatanmu."

ditempat lain lagi

Bael

"Sairaorg, apa kamu dengar?"

"Ada masalah apa, Seekvaira Agares?"

"Rumor mengatakan kalau Sekiryuutei dibawah Rias Gremory telah membangkitkan kekuatan baru."

"Bukankah itu bagus. Ya, dia akhirnya bangkit juga. Aku sangat menantikan itu."

"Tapi masalahnya, mereka berkata kalau kemampuan ini sangat kuat hingga membuat Rating game menjadi tak adil."

"Tak masalah. Akan kubiarkan dia memakainya."

"Juga dikatakan kalau dia mendapat sokongan dari Beelzebub-sama."

"Bukan masalah."

"Lawanmu juga akan menjadi adik ipar masa depan dari Sirzechs Lucifer?"

"Itu sempurna."

"Dia berada di level yang sama dengan pemimpin golongan Pahlawan – dia bertarung dengan tombak suci dan masih bertahan hidup."

"Tentu saja. Dia takkan melanggar janji yang telah kami buat sebelumnya. Bukankah kau setuju, Hyodou Issei?"

ditempat lain yang ketiga

Pahlawan

"Proyek Kyoto gagal, tapi rencana lain tengah dalam proses penyesuaian. Kau akan segera melihatnya, Cao Cao."

"Begitukah? Bagus. Siegfried."

"Menurut rencana, aku akan ambil salah satu dari ini. – Cao Cao apa kau akan menggunakannya?"

"Tombak ini saja sudah cukup untukku."

"—bagaimana dengan matamu yang dilukai oleh Sekiryuutei?"

"...Tak bagus, tak bisa digunakan lagi. Hoho, dia benar benar mengenaiku kali ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu membawa air mata Phoenix dan tak memakainya...kalau begitu mari persiapkan penggantinya. Apa kau akan membuat dia membayar untuk matamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan sejenis penjahat kelas teri. Ini pelajaran yang berharga. Luka di mata ini sebagai pengingat. – Bagiku, Hyodou Issei dan Vali adalah Naga Langit terbaik. Sungguh menggembirakan."


	42. Chapter 42

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!"

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!]

Anak anak bereaksi dengan menunjukkan wajah sangat senang oleh panggilanku. Dengan Festival Sekolah yang sudah dekat, aku tengah berada di aula konser raksasa yang berlokasi di Ibukota lama Dunia Bawah, Lucifaad, melakukan show di tengah tengah panggung. Tentu saja ini adalah Show pahlawan "Chichiryutei Oppai Dragon". Biasanya, aktor mengenakan kostum dan melakukan show. Namun karena tawaran Sirzechs-sama, hari ini aku yang 'sungguhan' diminta tampil dalam show. Aku tentu tak bisa menolak tawaran Sirzechs-sama. Dia juga bilang "Silahkan menolak kalau kamu merasa tak berkenan"...

"Rasakan ini! Dragon-Kick!"

[Kickkkkkkk!]

Aku berakting seolah aku menendang dan tengah bertarung dengan Kaijin[1] musuh dan anak anak mulai bereaksi.

...Aduh, tadi itu...terasa memalukan! Tapi saat aku melihat bagaimana anak anak bereaksi, perasaan suka ria mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Aula ini sangat penuh. Terisi oleh anak anak dan para Ibu mereka. Ternyata mereka semua datang dari segala penjuru Dunia Bawah. Panggung ini memiliki perangkat yang lengkap dan canggih, dan kapanpun aku "bertarung", ledakan akan muncul.

...Bangsa Iblis benar benar serius meneliti tentang Show Tokusatsu[2] manusia! Disampingku, Buchou, sang Switch Princess, dan Kiba, yang berakting sebagai Orang jahat, Darkness-Knight Fang, berada di atas panggung. Ketika Buchou, yang mengenakan kostum Switch Princess melambaikan tangannya, sekelompok laki laki yang merupakan penggemarnya mulai bersorak sorai dengan anak anak.

[Uooooooooo!]

Di sisi lain, Kiba punya banyak fans wanita yang juga termasuk para Ibu Ibu.

...Sial! aku benar benar iri pada si brengsek Kiba itu! Namun...

[Oppai-Dragon!]

**life 1 : Persiapan festifal sekolah**

"Fuuu..."

Aku menyelesaikan sebagian besar peranku untuk show, dan saat ini sedang beristirahat di belakang panggung.

Hmm, setelah ini selesai, aku harus melanjutkan persiapan untuk festival sekolah di dunia manusia. Kami akan mempersiapkan cukup banyak hal jadi kami kekurangan tenaga, jadi baik Kiba dan aku akan melakukan persiapan terbaik kami hari ini.

[...Sekarang waktunya untuk acara Pertanyaan Oppai Dragon!]

" " " " Uooooooooooo! Kucing Neraka-chaaaaaaaaan! " " " "

Sepertinya "teman teman besar" Koneko-chan tengah menyorakinya yang menjadi presenter di acara Pertanyaan. Koneko-chan ternyata sangat populer di kalangan pria pecinta loli. Kudengar ada banyak pemirsa yang datang sekedar agar bisa melihatnya...

Entah kenapa kami menjadi terkenal dengan cara berbeda. Itu sesuatu yang harus membuatku gembira, tapi aku tak pernah menduga "Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon" bisa sepopuler ini...Seperti itulah dunia entertainment di Dunia Bawah dan hal hal seperti ini pasti sangat baru bagi mereka.

Persiapan yang Sirzechs-sama lakukan untuk mendongkrak masa depan Dunia Bawah untuk para Iblis bisa dikatakan menjadi kesuksesan besar.

Di media Dunia Bawah, mereka telah menyiarkan tentang serangan Loki dan insiden di Kyoto di berita, dan mereka telah membuat pengumuman besar bahwa kelompok Gremory terlibat dalam insiden tersebut.

Mungkin karena hal itu, saat kami datang ke Dunia bawah untuk event kami langsung dikerumuni oleh orang orang dari media yang mulai mengambil foto kami.

Bagi Dunia Iblis, yang tak mengalami pertempuran yang mencolok, sepertinya insiden yang melibatkan kami sangat baru bagi mereka, dan ternyata itu adalah berita bagus bagi mereka karena banyak hal seperti eksistensi para teroris dan aliansi diantara golongan golongan lain membuat mereka bingung.

[Oppai Dragon! Pencapaian yang lain!]

Seperti itulah mereka menyiarkannya pada anak anak di Dunia Bawah, [Oppai Dragon] di dalam televisi dan aku yang asli dicampur aduk dengan tak karuan. Dengan kata lain, di dalam pikiran anak anak pahlawan mereka dari televisi adalah seorang yang aktif dalam bertarung melawan Loki dan orang orang dari Khaos Brigade.

Aku mendesah, dan menjatuhkan kepalaku.

...Aku senang, tapi perasaanku jadi tak enak! Tentu saja! Di Dunia Iblis dimana pertarungan seharusnya langka, kenapa hanya kami yang terus terlibat dalam pertarungan menegangkan!? Lawan lawan kami adalah orang orang seperti makhluk legendaris, Maou-lama, dan Dewa, tahu!? Akhirnya, kami bahkan harus menghadapi para keturunan Pahlawan! Berapa banyak pertarungan berlevel gila yang kami alami, saat kesempatan untuk mengalami hal seperti itu sangat rendah!?

Kedamaian! Kedamaian yang terbaik! Tahu tidak, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan damai bersama Buchou, Asia, dan Akeno-san! Hal ha ecchi memang sesekali terjadi, tapi aku menghargai gaya hidup yang ecchi dan mesum! Komedi-Cinta! Aku memiliki impian normal untuk mengalami Komedi-Cinta dalam hidupku!

Tapi kenapa aku mendapati diriku dalam spiral penuh kekerasan iniiiiiiiiiiiii!?

...Y-Yah, sorak sorai dari anak anak membuatku senang, dan event hari ini juga super menyenangkan.

Namun aku muak dengan semua pertarungan sengit itu. Aku sendiri tak mau mati, dan aku tak mau rekan rekanku terseret ke dalamnya juga. kalau seseorang di kelompok kami sampai mati, Aku pasti akan menjadi sangat depresi...

Tapi karena kami terus terseret dalam pertarungan seperti itu, memang benar kalau kelompok kami menjadi lebih kuat. Itu terasa sangat rumit. Kami menjadi terbuka satu sama lain juga berkat hal itu. Mungkin demi menciptakan tim terbaik, kami harus melewati semua situasi terburuk bersama...

Seperti dugaanku ini semua adalah ciri Naga...bukan, ciri Naga Langit yang bisa menarik orang orang kuat. Itu memang membuatku sangat cemas...Mungkin semua insiden ini terjadi karena aku? Perasaanku tentang hal itu meningkat hari demi hari.

Azazel-sensei juga berkata kalau terlalu banyak hal hal abnormal terjadi.

...

Aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal itu. semakin aku mencemaskan ini, semakin runyam aku jadinya. Aku harus menerima hal hal yang sudah terjadi, dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hanya itulah pilihanku.

...Fiuh..."

Aku harus pergi dan mencuci wajahku ke wastafel. Aku harus menyegarkan diriku.

Saat aku pergi ke koridor dan berjalan selama beberapa menit...aku mulai mendengar suara berisik.

"Tidaaaaaaak!"

Sepertinya ada seorang anak menangis dengan keras. Saat aku melihat dari balik dinding, aku melihat seorang Ibu dengan anaknya tengah berbicara pada salah satu staff.

"Aku ingin menemui Oppai Dragon!"

Anak itu menginjak injak lantai, dan Ibunya nampaknya kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf. Acara jabat tangan dan tanda tangannya sudah selesai..."

Si staff mengatakan itu sambil meminta maaf. Ah, jadi mereka tak punya tiket untuk dibagikan untuk sesi jabat tangan dan tanda tangan. Sepertinya mereka menyebarkan itu sebelum acara dimulai. Dunia Bawah mengadaptasi ini dengan meniru event bergaya dunia manusia, namun bagi para Iblis yang memiliki gaya hidup dan budaya berbeda dari manusia pasti merasa kalau pembagian tiket untuk jabat tangan dan tanda tangan itu hal baru.

"Jadi begitu...dia bilang sudah selesai."

Saat si Ibu mengatakan itu pada anaknya, si anak menangis semakin keras dan kemudian berteriak. Di tangannya, dia memegang mainan berbentuk aku dalam wujud armorku. Dia memegangnya dengan penting. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku setelah melihat itu.

"Tidaaaaaak!"

...

Aku memulai penghitunganku, biarpun aku baru saja melepas armorku.

-Apa boleh buat. Setelah melihat anak memasang wajah seperti itu, mana bisa aku menahannya.

Dengan melepaskan cahaya merah, aku memasuki Balance Breaker sekali lagi. Dan kemudian, aku keluar melalui pintu keluar belakang. Aku hanya membuka bagian topeng helmku.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Si Ibu, si anak, dan si staff menoleh setelah mendengar suaraku.

"Itu Oppai Dragon!"

Anak itu segera menunjukkan wajah senang. Staff kemudian menjelaskan padaku.

"Ah Hyodou-san. Anu, Ibu dan anak ini tak mendapatkan tiket untuk acara jabat tangan dan tanda tangan..."

Setelah memahami situasi yang terjadi, aku menanyai si anak sambil berlutut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"...Lirenkus."

"Lirenkus, terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku. Uhm, apa anda punya sesuatu untuk menulis?"

Saat aku menanyai staff...

"Y-Ya, aku punya..."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena.

"Topi ini. Bolehkah aku menandatangani di topi ini yang memiliki desain diriku?"

Aku menunjuk pada topi anak itu, Lirenkus, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali.

Tulisan Iblisku jelek sekali. Semakin banyak aku menandatangani, semakin aku berpikir "Aku harus berlatih menulis lagi". Itu karena ada begitu banyak anak seperti dia yang memandangku dengan mata cerah.

Aku mulai merasa kalau aku harus hebat dalam bertarung dan juga menulis.

Aku menandatangani topinya, dan menaruhnya di kepala Lirenkus. Sembari memasang wajah cerah, Lirenkus melepas topinya, dan mengenakannya kembali berkali kali.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepala Lirenkus, dan memberitahunya.

"Lirenkus, laki laki tak boleh menangis. Kamu harus menjadi kuat sehingga kamu bisa melindungi seorang gadis tak peduli berapa kalipun kamu jatuh, dan teruslah berdiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berdiri, dan meninggalkan adegan bersama staff.

Staff mengatakannya padaku sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Hyodou-san. Mohon tahan dirimu dari melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Menangani semua orang itu mustahil...jadi kalau kamu membuat perkecualian itu terasa sedikit..."

...Dia benar. Aku juga berpikir kalau aku baru melakukan hal seenaknya. Para staff juga sudah berusaha sebaik mereka, dan mereka mencoba memenuhi impian semua orang namun mereka harus membagikan tiket dengan memahami kalau situasi takkan jadi seperti itu.

Kalau aku membuat perkecualian, maka aku sama saja mengkhianati kepercayaan para staff.

Itu...sesuatu yang aku pahami sejak awal. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan seorang anak menangis di depanku.

Tidak, ini salahku.

"Maaf. Aku akan lebih hati hati mulai dari sekarang."

Aku meminta maaf pada staff dan aku merasa sangat tak enak dengan sikapku tadi. Staff memahami, dan meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa berkata apa apa.

Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku—

"Kamu terlihat hebat, benar benar Ise ku."

Suara Buchou. Saat aku melihat, Buchou tengah berdiri disana.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, dan kemudian mulai menepuk nepuk pipiku.

"Kamu sedikit sembrono, namun kamu masih bisa melindungi impian anak itu."

"Buchou..."

Buchou! Buchou memahamiku lebih dari siapapun! Itu sendiri sudah cukup membuatku bahagia! Ya, wanita ini adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada!

Aku tengah emosional terhadap Buchou yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan hangat, dan kemudian seorang wanita yang aku kenal muncul dari sudut terjauh koridor.

"Ara? Bagaimana kabarmu Rias, dan Issei-san? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Wanita dengan rambut berwarna kastanye yang terlihat mirip dengan Buchou.

"O, Okaa-sama! dan Milicas! Kalian berdua datang!"

Mungkin Buchou tak menyangka orang ini akan datang, jadi dia membuat suara parau dan terkejut.

Ya, orang ini yang sangat serupa dengan Buchou, tiada lain adalah Ibu Buchou!

"Rias-neesama, Ise-niisama, aku sangat menyukai acaranya!"

Di sampingnya adalah anak laki laki dengan rambut crimson, Milicas-sama. Dia terlihat enerjik dan cerdas seperti biasanya. Dan dia memanggilku nii-sama...aku sangat terhormat!

Ibu Buchou mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku ingin melihat lihat event yang diadakan oleh kelompok Gremory kita dari dekat. Milicas bilang dia juga mau melihat lihat. Ise-san, kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras! Kupikir itu acara yang bagus."

Oh, jadi mereka menyaksikan show itu ya! Biarpun aku malu, aku juga merasa senang. Keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga yang mengendalikan franchise Oppai Dragon.

"Te-terima kasih banyak!"

Aku mengucapkan terima kasihku. Aku berusaha sopan pada Ibu Buchou, tapi lebih dari itu aku merasa tak bisa menentangnya. Meski dia terlihat seperti bishojo (wanita cantik) dari luar.

Ibu Buchou berjalan ke arah kami sembari membuat suara dengan hak sepatunya.

"Show tokusatsu yang dibintangi Ise-san akan menjadi bisnis penting yang akan mendukung keuangan Gremory. Dan itu juga menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi anak anak di Dunia Bawah. Bahkan mulai dari sekarang sebagai anggota Gremory, akan sangat membantu kalau kamu berusaha keras demi seluruh Dunia Bawah, keluarga kami, dan putriku."

"Tentu saja! Okaa-sama Buchou! Aku akan berusaha keras dengan semangat "Funkotsusaishin' (Berusaha sekeras mungkin)!"

"[Funkotsusaishin], itu frase Jepang kalau kuingat ingat. Jawaban yang bagus. Seperti yang kuduga dari lelaki dari keluarga Gremory kami. Tapi—"

Ibu Buchou membelai daguku dengan jarinya sembari memasang tatapan lembut. Itu sendiri sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena itu membuatku merasakan aura menggoda dari wanita dewasa!

"Memanggilku "Okaa-sama Buchou" itu tidak pantas. Jangan panggil aku "Okaa-sama Buchou", kamu harus memanggilku "Okaa-sama" atau "Haha-ue"."

Itu lagi ya. Apa yang keluarga Buchou minta dariku?

"Ta...Tapi rasanya itu kurang sopan..."

"Kamu paham kalau itu bukan tak sopan kan? justru, akan mempermalukan seluruh keluarga Gremory kalau kamu masih memanggilku seperti itu setelah kalian berdua memasuki pesta pesta kelas atas."

Ekspresi Ibu Buchou mengalami perubahan drastis, dan sekarang dia memasang wajah tegas.

"Rias, bukankah kamu masih kurang mengajarinya?"

Ibu Buchou memelototinya, dan Buchou kemudian mengatakannya.

"Maaf Okaa-sama. Tapi—"

"Kenapa kamu mengucapkan "Tapi"...? Kamu akan membawa laki laki yang akan menyertaimu ke keluarga kita, jadi kenapa kamu tak segera melakukannya? Juga, sudahkah kamu membuat 'Urutan giliran'? Setidaknya Asia-san dan Akeno-san ada di dalamnya, benar?"

Asia? Akeno-san? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kalau pihak lelaki mengharapkan hal itu, maka tugasmulah sebagai pewaris untuk menanganinya. Kalau jumlahnya terus meningkat, kamu harus mulai bergerak mulai dari sekarang. Akulah yang mengambil kendali Ayahmu. Sudah hal biasa di dunia ini kalau wanita tertarik pada laki laki yang kuat dan mempesona. Sirzechs hanya memiliki Grayfia karena dia seorang Maou, tapi "dia" tak berniat menjadi Maou kan? maka takkan ada masalah...Atau kamu masih belum mengambil keputusan? Aduh aduh. Kukira kamu mewarisi sikap tegas dariku, tapi kamu justru menjadi lemah di saat akhir dan krusial...sekali kamu menjalin hubungan, kamu juga bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan dari wanita lain disekitar dia. Rias, tak bisakah kamu membuat kemajuan dalam hubunganmu dengan dia bahkan tanpa melibatkan aku dan Grayfia?"

Sepertinya Buchou malu pada ucapan Ibunya. Aaah, seperti Grayfia-san, Ibu Buchou juga mulai berbicara seperti senapan mesin karena dia merasa tak puas. Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki semacam ketidakpuasan pada Buchou.

Nampaknya mereka tengah membahas seluruh keluarga mereka...aku...aku juga dimasukkan dalam topik mereka...kan?

H-Hmm...aku tak paham.

"Ise-san. Kamu juga bersalah. Pertama tama kamu harus tahu cara memanggil orang orang dari keluarga Gremory. Lupakan tentang aku sekarang, namun yang penting adalah tentang Rias. Kamu masih terus memanggil dia "Buchou"...itulah bagian paling penting dan krusial disini."

Ibu Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan hidungku.

"Apa kamu menyukai Rias?"

"Y...Ya! Tentu saja! Aku mengaguminya dan dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku! Bahkan dengan harga nyawaku, aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku!"

Aku mengujarkan isi perasaanku dengan jujur. Itu hal yang sudah pasti untuk kulakukan!

Di sampingku, wajah Buchou menjadi merah. Eeeh, aku mengatakan hal yang jelas dan dia jadi seperti itu?

Ibu Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Aku memang sudah menyaksikan hubungan majikan-budak kalian yang indah. Maka kalian harus mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Sepanjang saat saat pribadi, apa itu Rias, mohon pikirkanlah lagi masak masak."

-Bagiku, apa itu Buchou, huh.

Yah, itu sudah jelas. Wanita yang kucintai, seorang yang sangat kusayangi.

Karena itu, aku – ingin melindunginya. Tidak, lebih dari itu...

Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya, lebih dekat lagi...

-Namun, untuk aku yang sekarang ini, itu hal yang sangat menakutkan untuk dilakukan...

**- Maukah kamu mati untukku?**

Wanita itu yang muncul di dalam kepalaku. Aku menggeleng kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

Ibu Buchou pergi dari sini. Milicas-sama melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Buchou yang berada di sampingku yang wajahnya memerah membuat batuk batuk.

"...Ja-Jadi, kalau sudah kembali kita harus melanjutkan persiapan untuk festival sekolah, oke?"

"Ya!"

Yang pasti, aku harus menyelesaikan hal hal yang ada di depan mataku. Festival sekolah akan tiba tak lama lagi!

-Oh, masih ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kuselesaikan.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Esok hari, aku tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelas satu. Ini ruang kelas Koneko-chan dan Gasper.

Hari ini, Ojou-sama dari keluarga Phenex – Ravel, pindah kemari. Ravel itu lebih Ojou-sama daripada Buchou. Ini akan jadi waktu pertamanya mengikuti sekolah untuk siswa siswa biasa.

Akankah dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup dalam sekolah ini? Aku cemas dengan hal itu. Aku datang kemari sepanjang istirahat karena aku mencemaskan dia, namun...

"...Bukankah itu, binatang-senpai dari kelas dua...?"

"...Oh tidak, aku dengar rumor kalau kalian akan terhipnotis hanya dengan ditatap olehnya, dan dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan kalian..."

"Dan dia memakai itu pada semua idola sekolah di sekolah kita untuk menjadikan mereka mainannya...aku takut..."

...tatapan para siswa kelas satu terasa sangat menyakitkan...tidak, ini bukan hal baru! Aku tak perlu mencemaskan itu! benda yang menetes dari mataku ini bukan air mata! Ini hanya keringat dari hatiku!

"Ara, Ise juga datang untuk melihat kondisinya?"

Suara Buchou. Saat aku menoleh, Buchou juga berada disana.

"Bu-Buchou juga?"

"Ya, aku sedikit cemas."

Saat aku mengecek ke dalam ruang kelas bersama Buchou, Koneko-chan dan Gasper (yang tengah berdiri di tempat dimana dia tak terlihat mencolok) tengah mengobrol di sudut ruangan, dan Ravel sedang...Oh, aku menemukan tipe rambut gulung bornya! Dia ada disana. Heh, seragam sekolah itu nampak cocok untuknya.

"Phenex-san, apa kamu punya buku teks?"

"Phenex sepertinya nama yang langka. Terdengar keren."

"Aku senang kelas ini menjadi salah satu yang mendapat siswa pindahan luar negeri setelah Gya-kun!"

Seperti itu saja, dia tengah dikelilingi para gadis! Begitu, karena dia baru pindah, apa boleh buat kalau dia akan didekati oleh siswa siswa kelasnya. Kalau Bishojo dari luar negeri datang, maka hari ini dia akan diperlakukan sebagai idola.

[Oh-ho-ho-ho! Tanyakanlah apa saja yang kalian mau! Aku akan menjawabnya untuk kalian!]

Karena itu Ravel yang memiliki sikap kelas tinggi, kupikir dia akan berbicara dengan cara arogan, namun—

Dia sepertinya bingung bagaimana harus merespon mereka dan tengah gelisah.

Dia nampak begitu gelisah sampai dia hanya bisa berkata "U-Umm..." dan "Aaah...", sebagai balasannya! Tatapannya berpindah kemana mana karena dia sepertinya tak tahu kemana harus melihat.

Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada aku dan Buchou. Karena Buchou telah datang, para siswi kelas satu yang merupakan fans Buchou mulai membuat keributan, reaksi yang sangat wajar.

Dia kemudian segera bangun dari kursinya dengan berkata "Permisi", dan mendekati kami.

Ravel mengambil tanganku dan tangan Buchou, dan mencoba membawa kami pergi entah kemana. Dia melepaskan tangan kami setelah kami sampai di belokan koridor...

"A-Ada apa, Ravel?"

Saat aku menanyainya dengan penasaran, wajahnya menjadi merah seolah dia malu.

"...I-Ini kali pertama aku pindah sekolah, jadi...a-aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan semuanya...a-aku Iblis, jadi aku tak bisa menemukan topik untuk diobrolkan dengan semuanya yang merupakan manusia..."

Begitu. Dia adalah Iblis. Selain itu dia adalah Ojou-sama Iblis Kelas Tinggi, dan karena dia pindah ke sekolah di dunia manusia, yang diikuti oleh orang orang biasa, maka pasti akan sulit baginya untuk mencari topik untuk diobrolkan. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, itu hal yang wajar.

Namun, tak seperti sikapnya yang biasanya arogan, kali ini dia sangat manis.

"Tapi kamu tetap ingin berbicara dengan mereka kan?"

Buchou menanyainya.

"...Te-Tentu saja. Ba-bahkan aku sudah dewasa! Aku merasa kalau mengenal orang orang yang bukan bangsawan dan mempelajari gaya hidup rakyat jelata itu sangat penting!"

Oh, dia hebat juga. Dia berbeda dari kakaknya Raiser.

Raiser itu menjadi depresi setelah kalah melawanku, tapi setelah itu, kami entah bagaimana membuat dia berdiri lagi setelah Ravel datang berkonsultasi pada kami. Berkat itulah, fobia Naganya sembuh dan dia bisa kembali ke gaya hidupnya semula. Aku juga mendengar kalau dia akan segera kembali ke Rating Game.

Orang itu bukan laki laki biasa. Seperti aku, dia juga orang sukebe.

Oh, aku harus kembali soal Ravel. Hmm, jadi masalahnya adalah dia tak tahu topik apa untuk mengobrol dengan mereka, namun kupikir setelah dia sedikit berbicara dengan mereka mungkin dia akan bisa memahaminya sendiri...

Aku merenung untuk sejenak, dan kemudian memukulkan tanganku ke telapak tanganku satunya. Ya, hanya ada satu cara.

"Tunggu sebentar, Koneko-chan bisa—"

Hal itu terjadi tepat saat aku hendak menuju ke ruang kelas Koneko-chan dan Ravel.

"...Apa kamu memanggilku?"

Koneko-chan tengah berdiri di dekatku! Oh, dan Gasper juga. jadi mereka mengikuti kami.

Aku kemudian menanyai Koneko-chan.

"Koneko-chan, aku ada permintaan untukmu."

"...apa itu?"

"Jadi teman bicara Ravel...sebenarnya aku ingin kamu membantu dia menyesuaikan dengan gaya hidup sekolah. Kalian berdua di tahun yang sama dan satu kelas, kan?"

Koneko-chan adalah salah satu idola sekolah, dan kudengar dia cukup akrab dengan para siswa kelasnya. Kalau dia mau memulai diskusi memakai Koneko-chan, maka kupikir akan lebih mudah bagi Ravel untuk terbuka pada para siswa kelasnya.

Namun, Koneko-chan kelihatan tak senang. Dia mengedutkan alisnya, dan mulutnya berbentuk segitiga. Dia terlihat manis, namun nampak aneh. Apa aku berkata salah?

Setelah berpikir sejenak.

"...Kalau senpai mengatakan itu, maka aku tak keberatan..."

Dia menjawab seperti itu! Seperti yang kuduga dari Koneko-chan!

"Jadi begitulah Ravel. Koneko-chan akan jadi..."

"...Hetare Yakitori-Hime (Tuan Putri Ayam Giling Tak berguna)."

Sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Koneko-chan mengucapkan itu.

...

Sebuah momen kesunyian. Pembuluh darah muncul di dahi Ravel. Dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar!

"Ba-Barusan, bicara apa kamu...?"

"...Hetare (Tak berguna)."

Koneko-chan menjawab tanpa jeda! A-Apa yang terjadi!?

Mereka berdua mulai berantem sembari mengabaikan aku yang masih tak memahami situasi yang tengah berlangsung!

"Ka-Ka-Kamu! Berani sekali kamu berbicara seperti itu pada putri keluarga Phenex...!"

"...Karena kamu berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, bukankah kamu menjadi hetare (tak berguna) di saat krusial? Kupikir kamu datang ke dunia manusia dengan keyakinan kuat...tapi kamu malah menyusahkan Ise-senpai...Yakitori-Hime payah..."

SNAP!

Aku mendengar sesuatu tersentak dari Ravel! Ravel memancarkan aura menakutkan! Rambut bergelungnya mulai berdentum dentum!

Koneko-chan juga tak menahan dirinya dan balik memelototi dengan wajah manis!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Aku...Aku sama sekali tak menyusahkan Ise-sama...! Ne-Nekomata ini...!"

"...Yakitori!"

Se...sepertinya kucing dan burung api tengah saling melotot dengan ganas di belakang mereka!

"Auuuuu...A...Aku takut—"

Gasper ketakutan oleh kedua gadis, jadi dia bersembunyi di belakang punggungku! Aku sendiri juga takut!

"Hei hei kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian tiba tiba saling memelototi!? Jangan berantem! Kalian berdua kan berada di kelas yang sama!"

Aku berdiri di antara mereka berdua, dan mencoba menghentikan mereka...namun aku ketakutan karena pertarungan diantara burung dan kucing ini!

Namun aku harus menghentikan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah junior berhargaku.

"Sudah sudah, tenanglah Koneko-chan, Ravel. Aku sama sekali tak direpotkan. Jadi kalian berdua bisa berbicara padaku sebanyak yang kalian mau."

" " Kamu berpihak pada siapa!? " "

Mereka menanyaiku dengan galak. Bi-Biarpun kalian berkata begitu...

"...Kamu memang baik hati, Ise."

Buchou mengujarkan itu dengan pelan di sampingku...

"Ah."

Kemudian seorang siswi kelas satu datang dan melewati kami, dan menjatuhkan segebuk lembaran ke tanah! Ah, kamu menjatuhkannya karena matamu melihat ke arah lain!

Aku mencoba membantu memungutnya, namun Ravel membantunya lebih cepat dariku dan mulai memungut lembaran lembaran.

"Kamu baik baik saja? Kalau kuingat ingat, kamu sekelas denganku kan? namamu...aku masih belum menanyakannya."

"Te-terima kasih...jadi kamu mengenalku, Phenex-san. Namaku Murota."

"Ravel saja tak apa apa. Murota-san."

Oh, kamu baik sekali, Ravel! Alasan kenapa dia membantunya secara alami adalah bukti kalau dia gadis berhati baik. Lebih dari itu, mengingat wajah siswa sekelasmu tak lama setelah pindah memberimu poin ekstra, Ravel! Bahkan gadis lawan bicaranya nampak sangat tersentuh!

Kemudian Koneko-chan dan Gasper mulai membantunya.

Mata Koneko-chan dan Ravel bertemu sembari memungut lembaran.

" " Hmph! " "

Kedua juniorku saling membuang muka...

...Hahaha, ini berada diluar bayanganku.

Ini sesuatu yang kudengar setelahnya, namun nampaknya Ravel bisa terbuka pada para siswa kelasnya karena dia membantu memungut lembaran. Aku juga mendengar kalau Koneko-chan mulai mengurusnya dengan baik.

Aku merasa kalau kehidupan sekolah Ravel dimulai dengan awal yang bagus.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai persiapan."

[Ya!]

Sepulang sekolah. Buchou memerintah kami, dan kami membalasnya dengan enerjik.

Kami, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mulai mempersiapkan festival sekolah setelah perkenalan diri Ravel saat bergabung dalam klub.

"Hal" yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Klub Penelitian Ilmu gaib adalah..."Mansion Gaib"!

Sudah diputuskan kalau kami akan memakai seluruh gedung sekolah lama, dan menyajikan banyak hiburan. Akan ada Obake-Yashiki (rumah hantu), ruang ramalan nasib, kafe, dan ruang penyajian penelitian ilmu gaib. Jadi seperti itu sudah diputuskan untuk memakai seluruh ide yang para anggota klub kami sarankan.

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib diserahi seluruh gedung sekolah lama, jadi sudah diputuskan kalau kami takkan menahan diri dan memakainya sepenuh hati kami. Ada ruangan yang belum digunakan dan ruangan yang berubah menjadi gudang. Memakai mereka kita bisa membuat rumah hantu, ramalan nasib, dan kafe.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di tengah tengah penataan gedung sekolah lama untuk festival sekolah. Kami bisa membuat perubahan dengan cepat kalau kami memakai kekuatan Iblis, namun Buchou berkata kalau dia ingin melakukannya dengan tangan sebisa mungkin. Kami semua setuju pada opininya sehingga kami bersiap melakukan pekerjaan.

Ini adalah markas kelompok Gremory, namun juga bagian dari sekolah, dan kami adalah siswa. Kalau kami harus memakainya untuk keperluan sekolah maka kami ingin melakukan ini sebagai siswa normal.

Para gadis kebanyakan tengah membuat kostum dan mengubah interior ruangan. Mereka tengah membuat kostum untuk kafe dan rumah hantu, dimana yang lainnya tengah menata ruang kelas tak terpakai untuk pemakaian pribadi. Bagi Ravel, yang baru bergabung dalam klub, ini adalah kali pertama dia ikut serta jadi ini akan baru baginya. Dia cukup terkejut meskipun dia bekerja sangat keras untuk membantu.

Aku dan Kiba tengah melakukan prosedur membangun karena kami punya tenaga laki laki. Kami memotong dan memasang kayu kayu dengan memakai martil dan gergaji.

Yah, para gadis juga Iblis jadi mereka punya kekuatan lebih besar dari manusia dan akan pasti bisa melakukan tugas seperti ini juga. Namun karena kami melakukan ini sebagai siswa, kami mencoba mengikuti prosedur ini sebisa mungkin. Jadi kami, para laki laki, tengah berkeringat banyak sambil memalu dan menggergaji kayu.

"Ise-kun, tolong pegang disini."

"Ya."

Seperti itu, aku dan Kiba tengah bekerja dengan kayu.

Azazel-sensei dan Rossweissei-san tengah mengikuti pertemuan para Guru yang diselenggarakan sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya bagian minor dari festival sekolah masih belum ditentukan. Meski kupikir mereka mungkin mendiskusikan poin poin penting untuk para penjaga siswa.

Orang tuaku juga akan datang ke festival. Meski mungkin mereka hanya ingin melihat Asia.

Hal itu terjadi saat festival olahraga, jadi aku penasaran apakah orang tua Buchou akan datang juga? kami takkan bisa bertemu dengan Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama di saat yang sama...sepertinya kami harus menyerahkan mereka pada OSIS.

Sembari kami memotong kayu dengan gergaji, Kiba berkata.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise-kun. Apa kamu tahu Diehauser Belial?"

Dia mengucapkan nama seseorang.

Nama itu terdengar familiar. Ada saat saat dimana Buchou dan Akeno-san tengah berbicara tentang orang itu, dan Buchou tengah meneliti tentang dia dengan menonton videonya.

"Hanya namanya. Dia sang Juara kan? Dari Rating Game."

Kiba mengangguk pada jawabanku.

"Ya, dia berperingkat pertama dalam Rating Game official. Sang Juara saat ini. Diehauser Belial. Dia adalah kepala keluarga Belial, dan monster pertama sejak keluarga Belial terbentuk. Dia adalah Raja sejati dalam Game dan telah berdiri di posisi top untuk waktu yang lama.—Seorang yang dijuluki Kaisar Belial."

-Kaisar, Belial.

Kaisar huh. Itu titel yang hebat bagi seseorang yang bukan Maou. Kiba berbicara sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Peringkat 20 dan dibawahnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan pada level yang sama sekali berbeda, dan kalau kamu berada di Top 10, maka kamu akan disebut Pahlawan. Diantara mereka, peringkat 5 dan dibawahnya dikatakan sama sekali tanpa tanding. Mereka telah berdiri di posisi top dimana peringkat mereka belum berganti untuk waktu yang lama. Khususnya peringkat 3 Bedeze Abaddon, peringkat ke 2 Roygun Belphegor, dan peringkat 1 Diehauser Belial, mereka adalah para Iblis Kelas Tertinggi yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini. Namun, mereka bertiga tak mengambil tindakan kecuali perang berskala besar berlangsung. Mereka terus diteliti karena ciri Game mereka, dan mereka diperbincangkan dimana mana. Mereka disebut sebagai "Hasil" yang terlahir dari banyaknya pertandingan."

Hasil yang tercipta dari Game itu sendiri.—Jadi itu artinya mereka para Iblis yang super kuat.—Tunggu! Mereka punya kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini!? Apa orang orang seperti mereka diizinkan ikut serta dalam Game!?

Yah, sebenarnya itu takkan aneh. Paman Tannin juga Iblis Kelas Tinggi, dan kudengar dia ikut serta dalam Game sebelumnya, dan dia terus berada dalam Top 10. Dia belum mengundurkan diri, namun kudengar saat ini dia ingin berfokus untuk melatih para naga muda ketimbang Rating Game.

"Abaddon dan Belphegor itu nama nama keluarga yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya."

Aku mengucapkan keraguanku. Aku tak mengingat nama peringkat ke 2 dan 3 itu. mereka bukan nama dari 72 pillar yang ada dalam memoriku. Kiba menjawabku.

"Itu benar. Mereka adalah Iblis Ekstra. Keluarga mereka tak ingin terlibat dengan pemerintahan saat ini, namun diantara para keluarga mereka berdua adalah kasus spesial. Sepertinya mereka berdua memutus ikatan dengan keluarga mereka dan ikut serta dalam Game."

Hmm, jadi ada para Iblis yang ikut serta dalam Game disertai masalah sekompleks itu. Mereka begitu inginnya ikut serta dalam Rating Game sampai mereka bahkan meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Itu artinya Rating Game memiliki daya tarik yang sangat besar.

Dikatakan kalau kalian bisa memenuhi keinginan apapun yang kalian mau seperti : kekuasaan, kekayaan, wanita, status, atau posisi dengan ikut serta dalam Game dan memenangkannya. Aku merasa kalau Game juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

-Inilah impian yang pemerintahan masa kini berikan pada para Iblis. Ambisi.

"Tapi kamu tahu, kalau Sirzechs-sama dan para Maou lain bisa ikut serta dalam Game, maka peringkat itu akan jadi berbeda."

"Apa boleh buat. Karena aturan Game, Maou tak boleh ikut serta. Kalau itu para budak Maou maka mereka masih boleh ikut serta, namun masalahnya mereka tak tertarik. Sepertinya impian para budak Yondai-Maou adalah terus menjadi budak dari Maou mereka. Game bisa serupa namun juga berbeda dari pertarungan nyata. Itu adalah Game yang diciptakan untuk mengganti kurangnya pertarungan sejati bagi para Iblis, namun Game itu sendiri punya banyak aturan spesial. Jadi kupikir taktik dan strategi yang digunakan berbeda. Karena itu aku merasa kalau takkan aneh bagi mereka yang kuat dalam pertarungan nyata namun tak mendapatkan apa apa dalam Rating Game."

Jarang sekali Kiba berbagi pikirannya seperti ini. Apa ini bukti kalau dia sudah terbuka padaku?

Namun seperti yang Kiba katakan, bahwa dalam Game kemungkinan bahwa tim para Juara saat ini lebih kuat dari tim Maou itu sangat tinggi.

"Itu juga Game yang seperti simulasi, karena tak ada perang saat ini, namun itu artinya kita harus memperlakukan Game secara berbeda dibanding saat dalam pertarungan nyata, bukan?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya pada kata kataku. Ya, kami mungkin punya banyak pengalaman bertarung, namun kami belum terbiasa dengan aturan khusus dalam Game sama sekali. Pertarungan dengan Sitri membuktikan poin itu secara jelas. Kalau kami ikut serta dalam Game kami bisa saja menemui aturan semacam itu. itu artinya sangat penting bagi kami untuk memakai cara berpikir berbeda dari saat kami berada dalam pertarungan nyata.

Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memukul paku dengan martil.

"Yang pasti kamu dan Buchou mengincar posisi sebagai Juara Game di masa depan, Diehauser Belial adalah dinding raksasa yang harus kalian hadapi. Kalau kalian berniat terus naik di Dunia Iblis, maka akan bagus untuk berpikir kalau para peringkat tinggi saat ini adalah eksistensi yang kalian akan harus kalahkan. Aku juga, sebagai [Kuda] Buchou, akan harus terlibat di dunia Rating Game juga."

Keikutsertaan Buchou dalam Game official adalah setelah dia lulus dari Universitas itu artinya sekitar empat atau lima tahun lagi. Sepertinya masih jauh tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat dekat.

Pada saat itu, sekuat apa kami bisa terus maju? Akankah kami mampu melawan sang Kaisar...?

-Oh. Aku harus berfokus pada apa yang berada di depanku dulu. Aku menggeleng kepalaku, dan mengangkat gergaji tinggi tinggi.

"Untuk sekarang, mari hadapi pertarungan dengan Sairaorg-san."

Kiba juga mengangguk mantap. Aku dan Kiba akan berlatih untuk hari itu. para anggota yang lain juga berlatih, jadi kami tak boleh sampai kalah melawan kelompok Bael!

"Sampai poin tertentu informasi kita sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Mereka pasti sudah memahami kemampuan kita melalui video pertandingan para Iblis muda. Informasi yang belum mereka ketahui mungkin adalah teknik baru Ise-kun dan Ex-Durandal Xenovia."

Video rekaman dibuat terbuka bagi publik, jadi akan wajar kalau lawan kami memahami kemampuan kami.

Jadi Balance Breakerku dan Balance Breaker Kiba pasti sudah diteliti dengan seksama.

"Mereka juga harus mencoba mendapat informasi terbaik yang mereka bisa, kan?"

"Tentu saja begitu. Kalau mereka berkata "Majulah, lakukan sesuka kalian!" tanpa meneliti sebelum Game akan membuat level [Raja] dan "kelompok" mereka meragukan. Untuk alasan itu, kita juga harus menyelidiki informasi tentang mereka..."

Kami juga memakai video dari si Iblis Yankee, pertandingan dengan Glasya Labolas sebagai referensi, dan tengah menyelidiki kelompok Bael.

Kecuali saat ini, mereka takkan berlevel sama seperti saat itu. Seperti kami, mereka adalah orang orang yang melakukan latihan yang sangat langka diantara para Iblis.

Kami setidaknya harus berpikir kalau musuh akan datang pada kami dengan kekuatan yang jauh melampaui saat mereka bertarung melawan Yankee.

"Namun, peningkatan kekuatan Ise-kun pasti sudah ada dalam prediksi mereka. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan sesuatu saat latih tanding denganmu tempo hari. Jadi mereka sangat waspada padamu. Masalahnya adalah saat kamu akan memakai teknik itu. karena karakteristik dari teknik, akan paling efektif untuk menyerang dengan itu selagi mereka belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Itu benar, sepertinya Sairaorg-san memahami sesuatu dari latih tanding melawan aku yang diadakan di kediaman Gremory sebelum aku pergi untuk piknik sekolah.

Mungkin sangat jelas bagi dia untuk berasumsi kalau aku membangkitkan kekuatan baru sepanjang piknik sekolah.

Dan juga rincian mengenai seluruh kemampuanku...

"Ya, tiap tiap bentuk memiliki ciri kuat, jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa memakainya untuk menghadapi Sairaorg-san lebih dari dua kali."

[Illegal Move Triaina] (Yang kupersingkat dan kusebut Triaina) memiliki baik poin kuat dan lemahnya karena merupakan versi spesial dari tiap tiap evil piece.

[Welsh SonicBoost Knight] memiliki kecepatan super, namun karena armornya tipis, pertahanannya sangat rapuh. Aku bisa menutupi kelemahan pertahanannya dengan [Welsh Dragonic Rook], namun itu akan mempercepat habisnya staminaku. Mengulanginya akan sangat sulit.

[Welsh Blaster Bishop] bisa menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar, namun memerlukan waktu lama untuk isi ulang, apalagi tak akan ada artinya kalau serangannya tidak kena.

[Welsh Dragonic Rook] meningkatkan serangan dan pertahanan secara drastis, namun karena armornya menjadi lebih tebal, kecepatannya menurun drastis.

Jadi, seperti itu, tiap tiap dari mereka itu kuat namun memiliki kelemahannya tersendiri. Semakin poin kuatnya ditingkatkan; semakin nampak jelaslah poin lemahnya. Aku bisa menutupi kelemahanku dengan combo, tapi sebagai hasilnya staminaku akan berkurang drastis.

"Kalau kamu melakukan combo kamu bisa menutupi kelemahan tiap tiap bentuk promotion, tapi stamina Ise-kun akan cepat habis. Namun kamu tak akan bisa selamat kalau tak menggunakan combo di saat harus memakainya, jadi lebih baik kamu memakainya, tapi...bertarung dalam jangka panjang akan sangat beresiko."

"Ya, teknik itu sendiri lebih seperti pertarungan jangka pendek. Jadi aku harus menghematnya sebisa mungkin."

Karena itu kontes serangan langsung akan lebih kuutamakan. Alasan kenapa aku bisa menghajar Cao Cao saat pertarungan di Kyoto karena musuh belum pernah melihat teknikku sebelumnya.

Kalau aku menunjukkan meski hanya satu promotion, maka kesempatan bagi lawan untuk memprediksi kemampuan baru dari bidak catur yang lain akan sangat tinggi.

[Ah, kalau itu bentuk terspesialisasi untuk [Kuda], maka ada bentuk terspesialisasi untuk bentuk yang lain juga?]. mereka akan memprediksi seperti itu. Yah, kalau aku menjatuhkan mereka dengan combo sekaligus, maka aku akan bisa memberikan efek yang dahsyat pada lawan itu.

Namun masalah terbesarnya adalah waktu pengisian ulang untuk versi Triaina untuk [Peluncur].

Yang pasti, aku harus menyimpan teknik ini apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kalau aku berada dalam situasi dimana aku harus memakainya, maka apa boleh buat...

"Sudah kuduga aku harus menjatuhkan mereka dengan combo...Tapi aku akan harus menyetel timing pemakaian promotion, dan mensimulasikannya berulang ulang."

Urutan pemakaian juga penting untuk combo. Aku bisa memakainya di Kyoto, tapi memakai Triaina-Bishop terlebih dulu akan sangat gawat. Itu sangat penuh dengan celah karena aku harus mengisi ulang energinya lebih dulu. Mungkin aku harus menembak dari jarak jauh, lalu mempersempit jarakku dengan lawan memakai Triaina tipe [Kuda], dan kemudian menjatuhkan lawan memakai Triaina tipe [Benteng] saat aku di depan mereka?

Hmmm...itu akan sama seperti di Kyoto. Aku benar benar tak punya variasi teknik...

"Aku juga akan ikut serta dalam latihanmu seperti biasanya. Seperti Ise-kun, aku juga ingin mencoba ide ide teknik yang kumiliki."

Oh? Kamu baru mengatakan hal yang membuatku cemas.

"Teknik baru? Serius? Itu jadi membuatku cemas. Apa kamu sudah cukup menguasainya?"

"Ya, kira kira begitu. Ngomong ngomong, apa Ddraig tak apa apa? Belakangan, aku jadi jarang melihat dia mengobrol denganmu."

Usai Kiba mengatakan itu, aku membuat gauntletku segera muncul, dan berbicara pada Ddraig yang sudah lama diam.

"...Ddraig, apa perasaanmu sudah baik baik saja?"

Menjawab pertanyaanku, Ddraig berbicara sehingga Kiba juga bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat tak enerjik.

[...Ya, belakangan, ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan...Haaa...]

Sekiryuutei-dono mendesah panjang...

Sepertinya Ddraig merasa lesu sejak kembali dari Kyoto. Banyak orang disekitarku berkata kalau Naga Langit menangis adalah perkara serius. Maaf karena menjadi sukebe (orang mesum), partner...

"Oh, percakapan rahasia diantara laki laki. Sekiryuutei tampaknya kelihatan tak bersemangat."

Seorang yang muncul sambil membuat lelucon seperti itu adalah Azazel-sensei.

"Sensei, jangan bicara begitu. Tunggu, apa pertemuan staf untuk festival sekolah sudah selesai?"

"Aku keluar dengan alasan tak enak badan. Astaga, mungkin karena ada sejumlah siswa luar negeri, tapi aturan di sekolah ini benar benar membosankan. Mereka terus mengatakan "Ini" dan "Itu". Yah, kuserahkan sisanya pada Rossweisse dan kabur."

Kejam sekali! Seperti biasanya, Guru ini benar benar seenaknya sendiri dan tak punya rasa tanggung jawab! Meski Rossweisse-san sepertinya orang yang rajin dan bertanggung jawab namun meninggalkannya sendiri di pertemuan itu terlalu...

Sensei kemudian berbicara pada gauntletku.

"Oh iya, Ddraig. Seperti yang kau minta, aku sudah menemukan penasehat yang cocok."

[Begitu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu...]

Aku membuat suara terkejut usai mendengar percakapan itu!

"Tu-Tu-tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan penasehat!?"

Penasehat!? Apa sesuatu yang tak kusadari sedang terjadi!?

Sensei mengatakannya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Anu, Ddraig mengirim pesan secara pribadi padaku melalui berlian Fafnir. Katanya dia terus menangis tanpa sadar belakangan ini. Sepertinya jumlah desahannya juga bertambah, dan dia merasa kalau hatinya hancur lebur kapanpun dia mendengar kata "oppai", "dada", dan "payudara"."

Saat aku mendengar itu, aku terdiam membisu...Apa apaan...!?

Aku menanyai Ddraig sekali lagi.

"Ap...!? Serius...!?"

Ddraig mengatakan setelah melakukan napas dalam-dalam.

[Yeah, aku minta maaf, partner. Aku benar-benar hilang motivasi….. Tapi tidak akan menimbulkan masalah saat kamu meningkatkan kekuatannya….. Haa….]

…..Sesuatu yang diluar bayanganku telah terjadi pada Ddraig! Kemungkinan besar mentalnya!

"Ja… Jadi ini bukan karena aku menyelam kedalam kesadaran Sacred Gear atau karena aku memikirkan teknik baru….?"

Aku lalu memikirkan berbagai alasan yang mungkin menyebabkan kondisi buruknya ini, namun sensei menggelengkan kepala dan menolak alasanku.

"Tidak, yang saya pikir adalah ini karena kau telah membawa keajaiban menggunakan kata 'oppai', ini yang membuat dia shock dan mulai stress. Walaupun dia adalah makhluk yang jiwanya berada dalam Sacred Gear , kau tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari dua Heavenly-dragon kan? Jika perwujudan dari kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kebanggannya muncul menggunakan payudara, maka tak aneh jika hatinya menjadi sakit."

-! Karena shock, aku jatuh berlutut.

B-Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi …..! Karena power-up ku menggunakan oppai, hal ini membuat hati Ddraig menjadi terluka! Jika aku memikirkan lagi, ini benar. Ddraig selalu menangis setiap kali aku bereaksi karena hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan payudara.

Aku… Aku tidak pernah kepikiran kalau ia memiliki tingkat stres yang sedalam ini pada dirinya…..

"Ya, aku akan memberitahumu nomer kontak konsultan setelah ini. Aku yakin akan menemukan banyak konsultan spesifik-naga. Pokoknya, aku akan pergi ke gedung sekolah tua nanti."

Melambaikan tangannya, sensei pun pergi.

Kemudian aku menggerakan gauntlet saat menjadi shock ketika tahu akan kondisi partnerku.

… Maafkan aku, Ddraig. Untukmu yang selalu membantuku malah menjadi seperti ini gara-gara aku….. Dan alasan semua ini adalah karena kekuatan cabulku…..

Aku telah menemukan kekuatan yang berbeda dengan Juggernaut-Drive yang membuatku tidak akan pernah lagi menggunakannya, tapi hasilnya aku malah membuat Ddraig semakin terlihat menyedihkan…..

[Tidak,peningkatan kekuatanmu tidaklah buruk partner…. Itu peningkatan kekuatan yang bagus…. Hanya saja, semangatku lebih lemah dari yang kupikirkan…. Maafkan aku…..]

Jangan katakana itu! Kamu hanya lebih rapuh dari yang kita duga….! Perawatan mental untuk nagaku juga adalah sesuatu hal yang juga harus aku lakukan….!

"Jangan minta maaf! Akulah yang salah di sini! Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun memahami tentang dirimu! Aku hanya meninta bantuanmu saat aku membutuhkannya, dan jika aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untukmu saat ini maka aku telah gagal menjadi partnermu!"

[…Partner…..]

Sepertinya Ddraig secara emosional tersentuh dan ia memiliki suara yang sedih.

Kemudian aku berkata sambil merangkul lengan kiriku.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu! Walaupun dari sekarang mungkin di otakku akan terus ada payudara, namun aku juga akan lebih mementingkanmu dari sekarang!"

[Yeah, hatiku akan lebih hancur dari sekarang, karena itu aku akan mengandalkan perawatanmu sampai saat terakhirku….]

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ddraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig! Maafkan aku!

Melihat adegan emosional kami, Kiba menampilkan senyum pahit karena tidak tahu harus harus berbuat apa.

-Lalu-

"Ise, jadi kau masih tetap bekerja.'

Buchou muncul.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya prosuder ini akan memakan banyak waktu….. lebih seperti kami menghabiskan banyak waktu saat berbicara jadi aku minta maaf."

Aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf secara tulus padanya, tapi Buchou mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata "Bukan itu". Jadi dia kemari bukan untuk memeriksa kami?

Aku ragu-ragu dan Buchou berkata padaku.

"Ya pelayan Sairaorg berkata bahwa ada permintaan personal dari dirinya untuk bertemu dengan aku dan kamu Ise. "

Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku antisipasi sama sekali.

Keesokan harinya.

Buchou dan aku datang ke dalam wilayah Sitri di Dunia Bawah dengan hanya kami berdua. Sebuah limusin mewah sedang melewati hutan yang kaya akan kealamiannya. Aku dan Buchou duduk di kursi bagian belakang dari limusin ini. Aku memegang setangkai bunga. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang Buchou bawa dan serahkan kepadaku.

"Masalah kali ini datang dari sisi Okaa-sama."

Buchou mengatakannya di dalam mobil.

Rupanya ada seorang pelayan dari Sairaorg yang ingin berbicara serius dengan kami, dan ia mengirim pesan ini kepada kediaman keluarga Gremory dimana ibu Buchou yang menerimanya.

Ibu Buchou berasal dari keluarga Bael. Mungkin karena hubungan ini, beliau harus menerima permintaan dari pelayan tersebut.

"Mengesampingkan alasan mengapa ia memanggil kita, ini pertama kalinya bagiku memasuki wilayah Sitri namun ini sungguh penuh dengan kekayaan alam."

"Ya, diluar dari wilayah yang dimiliki oleh iblis kelas tinggi, wilayah Sitri memiliki kekayaan alam yang paling banyak diantara semua wilayah. Ada banyak tempat dengan pemandangan indah di sini. Lain kali, mari kita datang ke sini dengan semua orang."

Hmm, jadi ini wilayah yang dianugerahi dengan kekayaan alam yang hebat. Pegunungan yang telah kami lewati dikelilingi pohon-pohon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan aku hanya bisa berkata 'hebat'.

Aku melihat keluar melalui kaca mobil dan Buchou melanjutkan.

"Dan juga, ini adalah salah satu wilayah yang memiliki fasilitas medis yang canggih."

"Medis huh."

"Ya, tempat yang kita tuju sekarang adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal di Dunia Bawah."

"Ho….. rumah sakit katamu…. Berarti kita menuju rumah sakit?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengarnya. Rumah Sakit…? Sairaorg-san….. – Apakah ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Buchou? S….Seseorang berada di rumah sakit kalau begitu….? Mustahil jika Sairaorg-san yang sakit, bukan? Karena ini menjelang pertandingan, kalau begitu terjadi sesuatu yang melukai tubuhnya saat ia berlatih keras atau ada hal lain…..?

Aku terdiam karena kita memasuki percakapan yang tidak bisa membuatku bertanya lebih lanjut, limusin keluar ke tempat terbuka.

Sebuah tempat luas yang menampakkan orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Ada banyak bangunan yang berbaris, dan aku melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar pada sisi lainnya. Jadi itu rumah sakitnya?

Limusin terus lurus berjalan selama 10 menit. Limusin ini berhenti di depan pintu masuk dari bangunan besar ini, dan kami keluar dari mobil.

"Saya telah menunggu anda."

Seseorang yang menyambut kami adalah pira paruh baya yang memakai pakaian pelayan. Ia memberi kami tundukan kepala yang sangat formal. Ia membuat atmosfir yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia dapat mengatur semuanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Ya, tunjukkan jalannya."

Buchou hanya mengatakan itu, dan si pria paruh baya mulai memandu kami setelah berkata "Silahkan, lewat sini". Aku dan Buchou mengikutinya.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang rumah sakit yang luas ini, dan masuk ke dalam elevator. Di sini, Buchou berbisik.

"Ise, kamu tahu bahwa ibuku berasal dari keluarga Bael kan?"

"Y-Ya. Itulah mengapa kamu dan Sairaorg-san adalah sepupu bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Ibuku adalah kakak perempuan dari otou-sama Sairaorg yang saat ini merupakan kepala keluarga Bael. Namun mereka lahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Otou-sama Sairaorg adalah anak dari istri pertama, dan ibuku adalah anak dari istri keduanya."

Kakak perempuan dari ibu yang berbeda huh. Aku mengerti, jadi kepala keluarga saat ini dari keluarga Bael dan ibu Buchou adalah saudara kandung. Namun terlihat kompleks karena salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari istri pertama dan satunya lagi adalah anak dari istri kedua…

"Dan Oba-sama (bibi)….Okaa-sama Sairaorg berasal dari 72 pilar terdahulu dan dari salah satu klan iblis kelas tinggi, yaitu Vapula. Ini adalah pilar mulia yang mengurus singa."

"Vapula katamu….. Singa…"

Singa huh. Itu memang terlihat seperti keturunan Sairaorg-san.

Ketika kami sedang membicarakan hal ini, elevator berhenti. Waktu kami keluar, kami memasuki lantai yang penuh dengan kamar. Kami berjalan lurus selama beberapa menit. Dengan pelayan yang memandu kami, kami tiba di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ini adalah ruangannya, Rias-sama."

Buchou dan pelayan masuk. Aku juga mengikuti mereka dan di sana ada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tidur di atas kasur.

"….Bagaimana keadaanmu, Oba-sama?"

Buchou menatap pada wanita yang sedang tertidur itu dengan mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Tunggu, oba-sama? Dilihat dari percakapan tadi, orang ini mungkin…

Pelayan kemudian mengatakan ini ketika menerima bunga dariku.

"…..Orang ini adalah Misura Bael-sama. Beliau adalah ibu Sairaorg-sama."

-! Seperti yang aku duga, beliau adalah ibu Sairaorg-san.

Beliau tidur dengan menggunakan sistem alat pernapasan….. Mesin yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur merupakan seseuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat sama sekali, tapi ini seperti alat yang mempertahankan hidupnya? Mesin ini memiliki bentuk yang sedikit berbeda dengan mesin yang ada di dunia manusia, jadi aku tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa.

Jika beliau ada di rumah sakit, berarti ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya.

Pelayan-san yang sedang memegang bunga….mencucurkan air matanya.

"….Hari ini, alasan mengapa saya memanggil anda berdua kemari adalah tidak lain untuk hal ini. Rias-sama, Sekiryuutei-dono, tolong…..dapatkah anda membatu kami untuk membangunkan orang ini, Misura-sama, dari tidurnya?

Melihat pelayan-san menangis dengan tiba-tiba, aku menjadi bingung. Buchou kemudian mulai memberitahuku ceritanya.

"Aku akan memceritakannya sedikit, jadi kamu dapat memahaminya, Ise."

Apa yang dia katakan kepadaku adalah sebuah takdir yang mengejutkan dari seorang ibu dan anak.

Sairaorg-san lahir dari ayahnya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Bael dan ibunya yang berasal dari pilar mulia Vapula.

Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi gembira karena pewaris berikutnya telah lahir.

Tapi Sairaorg-san dihadapkan dengan kebenaran mengejutkan secara tiba-tiba.

-Dia hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, dan tidak membawa sifat khusus dari Bael, the power of destruction.

Setiap generasi dari kepala kelarga dikaruniai dengan kekuatan iblis, dan itu mutlak bagi mereka untuk memiliki the power of destruction. Tapi Sairaorg-san lahir tanpa itu.

Ayah Sairaorg-san yang putus asa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada istrinya.

[Dimana kamu meninggalkan kekuatan penghancur klan kita, dan bagaimana kamu bisa melahirkan anak cacat seperti ini?!]

-Cacat.

Hanya karena ia lahir tanpa kekuatan iblis dan the power of destruction, Sairaorg-san dibuang oleh ayahnya. Ibunya yang melahirkan dia juga sangat dihina.

-Dia disebut membuat malu keluarga Bael karena telah melahirkan anak cacat.

"... Itu adalah insiden yang sangat mengerikan. Kecuali bagiku dan orang-orang dari keluarga Vapula, sebagian besar orang-orang dari keluarga Bael mendiskriminasi dan menghina Sairaorg-sama dan Misura-sama. "

Buchou juga mengatakan hal ini dengan menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

"Keluarga Gremory saat itu juga mendengar rumor tersebut sehingga ibuku mencoba untuk mengambil Oba-sama dan Sairaorg ke dalam wilayah Gremory, tapi Bael sangat menentangnya."

-Mereka mengatakan 'Kamu bahkan bukan berasal dari silsilah keluarga utama dan kamu dikirim untuk menikah di tempat lain sehingga jangan melibatkan diri dalam masalah keluarga utama Bael'.

Gremory memiliki Sirzechs-sama yang secara kuat mewarisi the power of destruction yang aktif dalam Dunia Bawah, sehingga tampak seperti keluarga Bael tidak menganggap bahwa ini lucu.

Itu alami. Putra keturunan-utama tidak membawa sifat khusus, dan malah ingin diambil sebagai seorang anak dari orang yang telah diutus pergi. Bagi keluarga Bael tidak ada ironi yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Keluarga Bael yang merupakan-Great King, adalah keluarga dengan peringkat teratas dari seluruh keluarga untuk memimpin jika kamu tidak menyertakan Maou saat ini-yang tidak memiliki warisan. Jadi akan sangat sulit bagi keluarga yang berbeda untuk membuat pertentangan melawan mereka. Dan juga, mereka memiliki kebanggaan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan lainnya, sehingga mereka lebih berhati-hati tentang bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat klan mereka. Bagi mereka Oba-sama dan Sairaorg hanyalah beban. "

Setelah itu, keluarga Vapula mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sairaorg-san dan ibunya pada mereka, tetapi keluarga Bael memberikan jawaban mengerikan pada mereka.

"Hanya Sairaorg-sama yang tidak dapat diserahkan. Itulah yang dikatakan kepala keluarga saat ini. Bahwa dia tidak bisa membiarkan rasa malu klannya untuk diungkapkan kepada dunia. Jadi Misura-sama tidak akan mampu untuk menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut. Itu karena Sairaorg-sama muda akan dipenjara dan hidup sendiri dan juga didiskriminasi tanpa perlindungan Misura-sama. "

Pelayan-san melanjutkan.

"Misura-sama menolak bantuan dari keluarganya, dan beliau memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah terpencil di wilayah Bael dengan Sairaorg-sama dan sekelompok pengikutnya termasuk saya sendiri."

Jika itu daerah terpencil di wilayah Bael, maka mereka akan berada di tempat dimana terdapat pengawasan dari keluarga Bael, dan lebih dari itu mereka tidak akan dapat menngungkapkan kasus Sairaorg-san ke dunia luar.

Keluarga Bael mengijinkan ibu dan anak itu untuk tinggal di daerah pinggiran wilayah Bael tersebut.

Walaupun tidak mendapat dukungan dari keluarga, Sairaorg-san mulai tinggal di pengasingan dengan ibunya.

"Untuk Misura-sama yang menjalani gaya hidup kelas tinggi, tinggal di pengasingan tanpa dukungan keluarga seharusnya sangat sulit baginya. Meski begitu beliau mampu membesarkan Sairaorg-sama menjadi orang yang hebat. Beliau membesarkan Sairaorg-sama dengan sangat ketat, dan di saat yang sama juga sangat penyayang. "

Bagi iblis yang nyaris tidak mempunyai kekuatan iblis, mereka tidak akan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orang lain kemana pun mereka pergi.

Bahkan ketika ia pindah ke pengasingan, Sairaorg-san menjadi sasaran diskriminasi. Karena dia memiliki kekuatan iblis yang lebih rendah dari iblis kelas rendah dan iblis kelas menengah di usia yang sama dengan dirinya, ia akhirnya diganggu oleh iblis lainnya.

"Meski begitu, Misura-sama berkata bahwa Sairaorg-sama sangat kuat."

-Bahkan jika kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, kamu masih memiliki tubuh bagusmu. Jika kamu merasa kurang akan sesuatu, tutupilah hal yang kurang itu dengan sesuatu yang lain! mungkin itu adalah kekuatan brutal, atau kecerdasan, ataupun kecepatan, karena itu wujudkanlah! Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, kamu adalah putra dari keluarga Bael. Bahkan jika kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, walaupun kamu tidak memiliki the power of destruction-

"-Kamu pasti akan menang satu hari nanti jika kamu tidak menyerah. Itu sebuah ungkapan yang aku dengar dari Sairaorg sebelumnya. Dia bilang bahwa kalimat ini sangat penting karena ibunya yang mengajarkannya. "

Buchou mengatakan hal itu.

... Kamu pasti akan menang satu hari jika kamu tidak menyerah, huh.

Bahkan bagiku, pernyataan ini merangsang hatiku dengan sangat dalam.

Pelayan-san kemudian berkata.

"Di belakangnya, beliau selalu meminta maaf. Beliau mengatakan maaf karena beliau telah memberikan kelahiran tanpa menganugerahkan dia dengan the power of destruction. Misura-sama menangis dan meminta maaf lagi dan lagi disebelah Sairaorg-sama yang sedang tertidur ... Sairaorg-sama mungkin telah menyadarinya juga. Lalu suatu hari ia tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia mulai berdiri untuk terus maju. "

Sairaorg-san berdiri melawan segala hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh, ia hadapi pada apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dan dia tetap berdiri setiap kali dia dipukul ke bawah.

Kemudian Sairaorg-san mulai membangun mimpinya.

- Dia berkata: Aku ingin membuat Dunia Bawah yang membuat setiap iblis mampu mewujudkan impian mereka jika mereka memiliki potensi tidak peduli apa latar belakang mereka.

Dunia iblis bergantung pada kekuatan yang mereka miliki, tetapi kenyataannya ada perbedaan diantara mereka yang berasal dari latar belakang bangsawan dan mereka yang tidak. Bahkan jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan, tetapi latar belakang mereka berasal dari kelas rendah, maka tidak banyak dari mereka yang bisa memenuhi kehidupannya.

Sona-kaichou juga memiliki ambisi yang sama untuk itu.

Aku ... termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang diberkati. Peringkatku adalah iblis kelas rendah, tapi aku seorang budak Gremory, dan Buchou adalah majikanku yang baik.

Meski begitu, bagi iblis kelas tinggi yang memiliki tradisi lama pada keluarga mereka, diskriminasi mereka terhadap iblis kelas rendah dan kelas menengah masih tetap ada.

Bagi keluarga Bael yang memerintah di paling atas dari setiap keluarga, diskriminasi yang Sairaorg-san terima mungkin akan lebih kejam daripada yang kubayangkan.

DI usia di mana Sairaorg-san mulai dapat menggunakan gelar iblis kelas menengah, ibu Sairaorg-san mendapatkan fenomena yang tidak biasa terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"... Ini adalah salah satu penyakit yang berkembang di iblis. Jumlah kasus yang terjadi rendah, tetapi ketika penyakitnya tumbuh kamu akan jatuh tertidur dan tidak akan mampu untuk bangun kembali. Kemudian tubuhmu secara bertahap mulai menjadi lemah, dan kamu akan menemui kematian. Itulah mengapa kamu harus mempertahankan hidup mereka secara artifisial seperti ini di rumah sakit. "

Buchou mengatakan itu dengan sedih dan memjamkan mata.

... Jadi Ibu Sairaorg-san jatuh ke penyakit itu huh.

Mereka mencari beragam cara untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Meski begitu, Sairaorg-san masih terus maju.

"Setelah itu, Sairaorg-sama yang telah melatih tubuhnya kembali ke keluarga Bael dalam kondisi sempurna, dan ia mengalahkan saudaranya yang lahir diantara ayahnya dan istri barunya dengan kekuatannya, dan mencapai kursi untuk menjadi ahli waris selanjutnya. "

... Adiknya pasti memiliki the power of destruction. Ia mengalahkan adiknya, dan mencapai posisi saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rumitnya hal itu ...

Ah, tapi aku punya pertanyaan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Sairaorg-san mengalahkan adiknya dan kembali ke keluarga Bael kan? Lalu mengapa ibu Sairaorg-san berada sini? Apakah itu berarti bahwa fasilitas medis di sini jauh lebih baik daripada di wilayah Bael? "

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Itu juga salah satunya ... Namun hal ini juga karena akan ada orang-orang yang mengincar hidup Oba-sama jika beliau berada di wilayah Bael. "

Buchou memberiku jawaban seperti itu ... menjadi target!? M-Mengapa begitu kejam!?

"Bukan hanya adik Sairaorg yang memiliki kursi untuk menjadi pewaris berikutnya telah dicuri darinya, ada banyak dari mereka yang menghindari Sairaorg karena ia menjadi pewaris berikutnya tanpa memiliki the power of destruction. Dan Oba-sama yang sakit akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka. Itu sebabnya Sairaorg mengandalkan hubungan dengan Sona dan memindahkan Oba-sama ke wilayah Sitri. "

Jadi begitu ... Jadi pertengkaran dari posisi satu untuk menjadi pewaris berikutnya masih berlangsung huh. Keluarga Great-King benar-benar menakutkan... Apakah ini karena keluarga Gremory terlalu damai? Rumah Buchou sangat mudah untuk ditinggali, jadi aku merasa takut pada sisi gelap dari dunia iblis.

Pelayan-san berkata sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Saya minta tolong pada anda berdua untuk datang tidak lain karena satu alasan ini. Dapatkah anda menolong saya dalam menyembuhkan Misura-sama dari penyakit nya? Saya dengar bahwa Sekiryuutei-dono memiliki teknik bahwa ia dapat mendengarkan suara di dalam 'hati' wanita. Saya dengar bahwa kekuatan-Nyuu (Kekuatan payudara) yang berbeda dari kekuatan iblis dapat membawa keajaiban. Jadi tolong, saya ingin Anda mencoba untuk mendengar suara Misura-sama yang sedang tertidur. Saya sudah memiliki izin dari dokter yang bertugas. Dia mengatakan akan baik-baik saja jika itu adalah kekuatan iblis yang tidak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun ... "

Sebuah kekuatan-Nyuu (Kekuatan payudara)!? Jadi nama yang Azazel-sensei buat telah berkembang sekarang!?

Tapi, mendengar dia mengatakan itu ...

J.. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menggunakan Bilingual di sini!? Dan menggunakannya pada ibu Sairaorg-san!? Dia sakit, tahu!? Apa itu benar akan baik-baik saja!? Teknikku ini adalah teknik-ero, tahu!

M-Memang benar, bilingualku adalah teknik yang memperluas ruang misterius di dalam diriku dan oppai wanita yang berbicara tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan lebih dari jika aku bertanya kepada mereka secara langsung.

Dalam artian, kamu dapat menganggap hal ini berbahaya ... Tapi itu benar bahwa ini bukanlah teknik yang dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan target. Namun pelayan-san benar-benar meminta tolong dengan sangat.

I.. Iya sih, di Kyoto, aku bisa berbicara dengan hati lawanku dengan bantuan generasi-pertama Sun Wukong. Jadi dia memintaku untuk melakukannya pada ibu Sairaorg-san yang terus tidur karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

...Apakah teknikku bekerja pada orang sakit...?

Kami sedang berdiskusi serius dan sekarang berubah menjadi sebaliknya dengan cepat! Lebih seperti, akhir-akhir aku berpikir bahwa setiap orang berpikir terlalu serius tentang teknikku! Akhirnya, malah diminta untuk menyembuhkan penyakit!

Buchou berbicara dengan menampakkan pipi merah.

"... Aku t... tidak tahu apakah itu akan bekerja, tetapi jika kita memiliki izin dari dokter yang bertugas maka kita harus mencobanya. Teknik Ise telah membawa keajaiban berkali-kali, jadi mungkin ada kesempatan. Tolong gunakan teknik itu pada Oba-sama, Ise. "

Mendengar Buchou berkata seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak.

Pelayan-san juga menmohon dengan membungkuk sangat rendah dan berkata "Tolong, aku mohon!" ...

Y.. Ya! Oke kalau begitu! Kita coba ini!

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa kulakukan, tapi mari kita coba. "

Aku membuat gauntlet muncul dengan segera, dan menambah tenaga sampai aku dapat mengaktifkan Bilingual.

[Boost!]

Aku menghentikan kemampuan penambah Boosted Gearku setelah mengalirkan cukup tenaga, dan kemudian mengaktifkan kemampuanku!

"Bilingual!"

Berada di tengah-tengah, ruang misterius mengembang! Di saat yang sama aku mengaktifkan teknikku, aku berbicara dengan ibu Sairaorg-san.

"Ibu Sairaorg-san, tolong jawab aku sehingga hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarnya! A.. Apakah Anda baik-baik!? "

Aku menanyakan hal yang acak, tapi ...

[...]

Oppai ibu Sairaorg-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

... Seperti yang kuduga, ini tidak bekerja? Atau hanya gagal? H-Hmmm!

Tidak, kalau seperti ini, maka aku akan mencoba sampai menit terakhir!

"Kali ini, aku akan bertanya padanya dalam bentuk armor!"

Aku memakai armorku dengan Balance-Breaker yang perhitungan waktu mudurnya semakin pendek sejak kejadian di Kyoto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk memakai Balance-Breaker di dalam rumah sakit! Tolong maafkan aku karena ini semua untuk ibu Sairaorg-san!

Walaupun Buchou dan Pelayan-san menatapku, aku mengirim kekuatan Sekiryuutei ke otakku, dan meningkatkan kekuatan iblisku!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoo stBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostB oostBoostBoost!]

"Kali ini! Oppai ibu Sairaorg-san! Tolong bicara kepadaku! "

Ibu Sairaorg-san muali ditutupi oleh aura-merah Sekiryuutei.

Aku meningkatkan output power, dan bertanya lagi. Tapi ...

[...]

Seperti yang kuduga, payudara ibu Sairaorg-san tidak berbicara sama sekali. Teknik ini seharusnya dimasukkan secara total pada dirinya. Mungkin payudara tidak akan berbicara kepadaku jika mereka tidak sadar karena penyakit ...

"...Apa yang kau lakukan, kalian semua?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara baru.

Ketika aku dan Buchou berbalik, ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata ungu dan tubuh yang dibangun dengan baik ...-Tunggu, itu Sairaorg-san!

"Jadi begitu, aku minta maaf soal itu."

Sairaorg-san yang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang membuat senyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Buchou.

Akan menjadi aneh jika berbicara di kamar pasien, jadi kami pindah ke ruang tunggu. Aku juga kembali ke bentuk biasa. Aku tidak bisa memakai armor di dalam rumah sakit.

Tapi bagiku untuk mendapatkan terima kasih dari seseorang untuk penggunaan teknik payudara ... Aku yakin tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang!

"Maafkan aku, aku menceritakan Ise tentang dirimu. Meskipun ini tepat sebelum pertandingan ... Dan juga ketidakbergunaan kami pada saat ini. "

Buchou meminta maaf. Dia mungkin menganggap bahwa dia membuat perasaan tidak nyaman dalam diriku.

Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa akan sulit bagiku untuk bertarung dalam pertandingan setelah mendengar masa lalu Sairaorg-san.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Cukup baik bahwa kalian berdua datang. Ibuku juga akan senang. Jadi tidak jarang untuk hal semacam ini terjadi di antara 72 pilar, kekuatan untuk memegang pewaris berikutnya. Itu hanya kebetulan terjadi di keluarga Great-King saat ini. "

Sairaorg-san mengatakan seolah-olah masa lalunya bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

... Aku pikir masa lalu nya yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi aku mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini lebih menakjubkan karena ia dapat mengatasinya.

Bahkan idiot sepertiku dapat mengerti bahwa apa yang ia lalui tidak dapat dijelaskan hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Aku telah menerima kebaikan yang besar dari keluarga Sitri dan keluarga Gremory. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan berapa banyak rasa syukurku terhadap kalian semua. "

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita bisa melakukan hal itu."

Hanya percakapan normal diantara sepupu.

Mungkin alasan mengapa mereka dapat memiliki percakapan normal seperti ini karena Sairaorg-san mencapai kursinya untuk menjadi ahli waris. Itulah yang aku pikir.

Ekspresi Sairaorg-san kemudian berubah dengan segera, dan ia memasang wajah serius.

"Tapi pertandingan berbeda. Yang menang dalam Rating Game selanjutnya adalah timku. Jadi buang perasaan tak penting yang kamu miliki. Apa yang kuinginkan bukanlah simpati atau penahanan diri, tetapi kelompok Gremory yang serius. "

Dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat jelas ...!

Sairaorg-san kemudian memandang tinjunya.

"Aku hanya punya 'ini (tubuhku)'. Itu sebabnya aku akan kehilangan segalanya jika aku kalah. Semua hal yang aku kumpulkan sampai sekarang akan hancur. Bagiku yang tidak mewarisi the power of destruction klan kami, satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus terus menang. Itulah sebabnya aku harus menang dengan 'ini (tinju)'. "

Kemudian dia menatap ke arahku dan Buchou dengan semangat juang yang tinggi.

"Itu sebabnya aku hanya bisa menang dengan tinjuku. Ini mungkin terlihat tidak keren, tapi ini adalah cara anehku untuk melawan kalian. "

AKu menelan air liurku, dan kemudian berkata kepada Sairaorg-san secara langsung.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri. Tidak peduli hal apa yang kamu alami di masa lalu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa menang melawan dirimu dengan perasaan simpatik kepadamu atau menahan diri sejak awal. Itu sebabnya aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh! "

Hal-hal yang Sairaorg-san lalui tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan.

Di antara anggota tim Gremory yang akan berjuang, ada orang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dan bahkan di antara timnya pasti ada orang-orang yang memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk berjuang, jadi apa yang penting untuk masa depanku adalah tujuanku, targetku, dan terus maju ke depan untuk mimpiku.

"Mimpiku adalah menjadi iblis kelas tinggi! Aku ingin menjadi [Pion] tertinggi! Untuk itu, aku pikir aku harus mengalahkanmu. Tidak, itu memang harus. Itu sebabnya aku akan melawanmu, Sairaorg-san, untuk ambisiku sendiri! "

Mendengar kata-kataku, Sairaorg-san tersenyum dengan puas.

"Itu saja. Ya, itu sudah cukup. Seperti yang kuduga, sepertinya kamu mendapatkan sesuatu di Kyoto? Aku bisa melihat kekuatan dan kepercayaan dari matamu. "

... Crap. Ketika aku berdiri di depan orang ini, ketegangan yang kualami semakin meningkat dengan sendirinya, dan rasanya seperti hal-hal yang tidak perlu keluar dari tubuhku ... Ini akan menjadi buruk jika dia merasakan kekuatanku sebelum pertandingan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengakui diriku, sehingga auraku meningkat dengan sendirinya untuk memenuhi harapan nya.

"Rias. Hyoudou Issei. Aku akan bertarung dalam pertandingan untuk mimpi dan ambisiku. "

"Ya. Aku tidak akan kalah. "

Buchou juga menjawab dengan berani kepada Sairaorg-san.

Setelah itu, kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pelayan Sairaorg-san, aku dan Buchou pergi untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku merasa sangat buruk bahwa aku tidak berguna ketika mereka memanggil kami ... Y-Ya, jika teknik payudaraku bekerja pada dirinya, maka tidak akan ada gunanya menggunakan dokter.

Di dalam limusin sambil menuju rumah, aku berpikir sambil melihat hutan dari kaca.

... Aku tidak akan kalah. Itu karena aku ... tidak pernah berhasil selamat sampai akhir di pertandingan manapun.

Dalam pertandingan melawan Phenex aku kalah total, dan dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri aku kalah melawan Saji. Aku telah memenangkan pertempuran normal berkali-kali ... Meski Begitu aku ... merasa kecewa.

Impianku adalah untuk menjadi [Pion] ultimate dan menjadi iblis kelas tinggi. Dan aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan bagi Buchou! Itulah apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Sairaorg-san-

"... Kau mulai memasang wajah seorang pria. Itulah sebabnya ... Aku ... Tidak, bahkan aku ... "

Buchou mengatakan sesuatu di sebelahku.

"Eh ...? Apa itu? "

Aku bertanya padanya, tapi Buchou membuat senyum kecil.

Apakah hanya aku, atau apakah dia terlihat sedikit sedih?


	43. Chapter 43

**Part 1**

"Hmm, seperti yang aku pikir masalah terbesar bagi combo-Triana adalah menjadi [Bishop] ya."

Selama istirahat kami, aku mengatakan hal ini pada Kiba selagi mengunyah onigiri (bola nasi).

Kami, kelompok Gremory, sedang berlatih keras di daerah pelatihan yang terletak di lapangan luas di wilayah Gremory.

Kiba dan aku melakukan simulasi pertempuran yang dilakukan seperti pada pertempuran yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian mengambil istirahat.

Jauh dari kami, Rossweisse-san berlatih bersama dengan Xenovia dan Gasper dan Koneko-chan mendukung mereka. Buchou dan Akeno-san sedang melihat mereka sambil memberikan nasehat kepada mereka. Asia membahas tentang persamaan-suci dengan Irina.

Pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi, sehingga semua orang berusaha dengan pelatihan masing-masing. Dan setelah pelatihan individu, kami akan membentuk kembali formasi tim. Kami pada dasarnya melakukan hal-hal berikut ini sehari-hari: Persiapan festival sekolah → Pekerjaan Iblis → Latihan.

"Ya, masalah untuk tipe Triana [Bishop] adalah waktu pengisian. Aku pikir kamu akan memberikan kerusakan besar pada lawan dengan [Knight] dan [Rook], jika kamu tidak membuat kesalahan saat menggunakannya. Kamu juga dapat membuat pertahanan lawan turun jika kamu dapat membelokan tembakanmu setelah dilepaskan. "

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Ini persis seperti apa yang dikatakan orang ini. Setiap Triana memiliki kelemahan yang dapat terlihat dengan mudah, tapi aku mulai melihat cara untuk menggunakan [Knight] dan [Rook] dengan simulasi pertempuranku dengan Kiba, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse-san.

Kecepatan luar biasa, serangan, dan pertahanan dapat menjadi senjata pamungkas jika aku dapat menggunakannya pada waktu yang tepat. Ini juga poin kuatku bahwa aku dapat berubah menjadi bentuk khusus Triaina berulang kali tanpa persetujuan Buchou.

Masalahnya adalah [Bishop] ... Aku harus mengisi meriam setelah mengeluarkannya.

Jika lawan melihat meriam dan juga ketika pengisiannya, maka mereka tidak akan menunggu untuk itu! Jika aku perlu untuk mengisi meriam dengan penampilan sejelas itu, maka waktu penggunaannya menjadi terbatas.

Ide itu aku dapatkan di akhir pertempuran Kyoto, ide untuk membelokan kekuatan iblis yang aku tembak, sebenarnya sangat sulit bahkan dalam bentuk tipe Triana [Bishop] ... terlihat seperti hal ini juga akan bergantung pada latihanku huh.

"Pertempuran tim-. Dan kerjasama dengan rekan-rekanmu akan diperlukan juga. Aku dan Xenovia akan menjadi baris terdepan, saat Ise-kun harus kembali kebelakang untuk pengisian ulang. Setelah kamu selesai pengisian, pertarungan akan menjadi milik kita. Hanya akan ada sejumlah iblis di kelompok Bael yang dapat menahan kekuatan gila meriam kuat itu. "

Jadi kerjasama adalah suatu keharusan huh. Tentu saja ketimbang menembak sendirian, aku akan merasa aman jika rekanku mengulur waktu, dan aku akan mampu menembak dengan aman.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi konsumsinya?"

Kiba bertanya padaku. Dia bertanya padaku tentang kondisi konsumsi staminaku jika menggunakan Triana.

"Hmm, dibandingkan pertama kali aku mengaktifkan kemampuan ini, jadi lebih tahan dibanding sebelumnya, namun konsumsi staminanya gila."

Terutama combo. Gear akan mengambil konsumsi setelah aku menggunakan promosi berulang kali. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menggunakannya dengan benar dua atau tiga kali. Jika aku harus menggunakannya, maka akan kugunakan melawan Sairaorg-san. Kami memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan Asia, tetapi bahkan jika luka-luka kami sembuh, kami tidak akan mampu mengembalikan stamina kami. Jika staminaku habis selama pertandingan dan aku tidak bisa mempertahankan bentuk armorku, kemudian ...

"Jika itu adalah pertempuran tim, aku akan mensupportmu dengan orang lain jika situasi seperti itu muncul. Aku juga telah mencapai teknik baru. "

Ya, pria ini juga mendapatkan teknik baru! Ini masih rahasia sekarang, tapi ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan! Berkat itu, pelatihan ini semakin berguna bagiku juga!

Seperti yang kuharapkan dari temanku! Menggunakan kekalahan di Kyoto sebagai kekuatannya!

"U-Umm, aku memikirkan sesuatu hal ..."

Ravel yang datang untuk mengamati kami tampak seperti dia mendengarkan percakapan kami, dan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ini tentang bentuk khusus [Bishop] yang sebelumnya, tetapi apakah itu mungkin untuk menembak "Kekuatan transfer" selain tembakan dari meriam? Jika Anda melakukan itu, rasanya seperti Anda dapat memperluas jangkauan Anda untuk mensupprot. "

Kiba dan aku yang mendengar saran tersebut ...

...

Kami kehilangan kata-kata sejenak. Tapi.

"" Kedengarannya bagus! ""

Kami menganggukkan kepala pada waktu yang sama!

Jadi begitu! Jadi ada juga cara untuk menggunakannya seperti itu! [Bishop] awalnya memiliki peran dukungan! Dan aku bisa menggunakan kemampuan gauntlet untuk mentransfer kekuatan yang dilipatkan dengan energi!

"Jika itu mungkin, maka kita dapat memperluas taktik. Bahkan ketika kita menunjukkan untuk pertama kalinya, bukan pengisian, jika kita dapat menggunakannya untuk mentransfer kekuatan pada rekan tidak hanya kita dapat membuat lawan lengah, tapi seperti kita bisa mendesak mereka. "

"Apakah kamu pikir kita bisa membuat lawan bingung dengan membuat mereka berpikir" Apakah tembakan? Atau apakah kekuatan transfer ?"?"

"Ya, kupikir kita bisa mengguncang mereka sedikit. Jika itu mungkin untuk mentransfer kekuatan dari jarak jauh, maka tidak ada kemampuan lain yang lebih berguna ketika kamu menggunakannya bersama-sama dengan dengan kawan-kawanmu. Jika itu sama dengan transfer yang biasa di mana kamu dapat mentransfer kekuatan untuk dua orang pada saat yang sama, kamu dapat meningkatkan kekuatan pada dua orang terdepan karena ada dua meriam. Dalam rencana ini akan diperlukan penelitian lebih lanjut, tapi jelas ini merupakan tes yang menarik. "

"Oo! Oooooooo! Hebat! Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi lebih berguna dalam pertempuran tim! Lebih seperti aku akan menjadi sangat berguna dalam pertempuran nyata! "

Dia benar-benar memikirkan hal-hal menarik huh, Ravel ini! Mungkin dia seperti tipe taktik? Aku ingin seseorang yang strategis dalam kelompokku di masa depan, jadi aku mencari orang-orang seperti ini! Aku pikir aku akan membutuhkan seorang budak pemikir untuk mendukungku ketika aku adalah [Raja].

Aku benar-benar merasa tegang, dan ...

"Masalahnya adalah lapangan pertandingan, kupikir. Ini akan baik jika itu tempat di mana pertempuran memungkinkan ... "

Mungkin pertarungan antara Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san telah selesai, sehingga Buchou yang merupakan penasihat masuk ke percakapan kami.

Ah, Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san sedang duduk di sana. Sepertinya itu adalah pertarungan sengit, sebab suara pertarungan mereka terdengar sepanjang waktu ... Jadi mereka kelelahan karena mereka menggunakan terlalu banyak stamina.

Buchou melanjutkan.

"Sairaorg berkata kepada golongan atas bahwa ia akan menerima segala hal yang kita miliki, dan golongan atas memperbolehkan itu. Jadi tidak akan ada pembatasan seperti pertandingan melawan Sitri. Tapi tampaknya gologngan atas menambahkan aturan khusus untuk memperbolehkan itu. "

"A ... Aturan khusus ...?"

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Kali ini stadion akan berada di kota-terbang yang terletak di wilayah Archduke Agares. Sepertinya mereka akan mengambil banyak pemirsa, jadi mereka tidak mencari pertempuran dengan durasi lama dari awal. "

Kota melayang. Apakah ada tanah mengambang di Dunia Bawah? Di Dunia Bawah lokasi tersebut memang ada, benar-benar terlihat seperti fantasi.

Dan di atas semua itu kita harus berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan dengan banyak penonton. Karena adanya penonton, itu berarti kita tidak akan memiliki permainan yang berlangsung selama satu hari atau beberapa hari huh.

... Blitz (Durasi pertempuran singkat)? Jika kita harus membuat penonton senang, maka tampak seperti mereka akan memanas dengan blitz.

Buchou membuat senyum pahit padaku yang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Rating Game juga merupakan bentuk hiburan, jadi mau bagaimana lagi jika ada bagian yang difokuskan pada keinginan penggemar."

"Di Dunia Bawah, Rias-sama dari kelompok Gremory dan Sairaorg-sama dari kelompok Bael memiliki popularitas yang bahkan tidak kalah dengan seorang profesional meskipun ini kelompok pemula yang belum profesional. Pertandingan ini telah memperoleh banyak perhatian. Bahkan hal ini telah dibesarkan di televisi setiap hari. "

Ravel menambahkan hal itu.

Mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu, tampaknya hal ini akan berubah menjadi medan perang yang akan mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik dari pemirsa ...

Hmm, karena aku harus terus menjadi iblis, tidak akan baik jika aku tidak mulai berpikir tentang aspek-aspek dalam permainan. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Hiburan. Aku seorang Oppai-dragon, jadi mungkin aku harus memanaskan suasana dengan hal itu, mungkin ...? Karena sepertinya banyak anak yang akan datang ...

Yah, tapi sekarang aku harus bekerja keras untuk latihan dan percaya akan kemenangan kita.

"Terima kasih, Ravel. Itu nasihat yang baik. "

Ketika aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ...

"S... Sudah jelas bagi saya untuk membantu Anda setidaknya dengan ini! Jika sesuatu hal yang telah saya rawat kalah dalam pertandingan yang berharga, aku akan malu! "

Wajah Ravel itu berubah merah, dan dia menjawab dengan mode tsun nya.

Ya, seperti yang Ravel katakan, ia mulai tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou sejak kemarin. Tapi karena dia adalah Ojou-sama, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui ketika tinggal tanpa para pelayannya. Jadi dia harus belajar segala hal dari awal seperti menggunakan sumpit, cara menggunakan mesin cuci. Aku juga ikut mengarahkan dia dan mengajarkannya hal-hal lain.

Tapi Ravel selalu diomeli oleh Koneko-chan ketika hal itu terjadi dan mereka mulai berkelahi. Ini benar-benar seperti Koneko-chan dan Ravel tidak dapat bekerja sama.

Setiap kali mereka melihat satu sama lain, mereka berpaling setelah mengatakan "Hmph!".

...Apakah kucing dan burung memiliki kompatibilitas yang buruk?

Lebih seperti pertama kalinya aku melihat Koneko-chan seperti itu. Meskipun tidak tampak seperti mereka berdua saling membenci dari lubuk hati mereka ... Apakah lebih baik tetap menganggap mereka sebagai teman yang saling memerangi ...?

Ya, kupikir aku akan berhenti saja untuk saat ini.

Aku bangkit, dan berkata pada Kiba.

"Oke, mari kita coba jika cara untuk mentransfer kekuatan bekerja atau tidak!"

AKu mencoba untuk melanjutkan latihan setelah menaikkan semangatku, tapi-

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Buchou menghentikan kami. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Kita ada konferensi pers besok. Jika kita terus berlatih, kita akan berada dalam kondisi yang buruk besok di depan para wartawan. "

... Ko ... Konferensi pers ...?

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar setelah mendengar hal itu. ... Sebuah konferensi pers katamu ...

Aku membuat wajah bodoh selagi Buchou menambahkan informasi tambahan.

"Ara. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Telah diputuskan bahwa kelompok kita dan kelompok Sairaorg akan ada konferensi pers bersama. Hal ini akan disiarkan di televisi jadi jangan memasang wajah aneh, oke? "

"Eh ... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Aku kaget pada informasi ini yang baru kudengar untuk pertama kalinya.

**Part 2**

Jadi seperti itu, malam hari berikutnya, tempat yang kami tuju setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan (termasuk festival sekolah) adalah restoran kelas atas yang terletak di wilayah Gremory.

Saat ini, kami berada di ruang ganti yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang luas. Di dalamnya terlihat furniture mahal, dan di atas meja terdapat buah-buahan dan kue yang belum pernah kulihat dibariskan.

Bangunan yang super mahal! Bahkan cara dibangunnya saja terlihat mahal! Malam ini di aula hotel yang terletak di lantai 2, akan ada konferensi pers bersama dari kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Bael.

Ini sederhana. Ini akan menjadi wawancara pemanasan sebelum pertandingan.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah wawancara yang berfokus pada Buchou dan Sairaorg-san. A ... Aku juga akan diwawancarai! Karena aku adalah Oppai-dragon!

A-Apa yang harus aku katakan!? Aku tidak tahu topik apa yang akan mereka tanyakan dalam wawancara!

[Silahkan sampaikan pesan anda pada semua wanita cantik di Dunia Bawah.]

Mungkin seorang reporter menanyakanku hal itu!? ... Seperti neraka saja kalau iya. Orang-orang yang akan ditanya pastilah Sairaorg-san dan Kiba. Sial! Orang tampan memang beruntung! Pada saat seperti ini, mereka bisa mengirim pesan ke semua wanita iblis di Dunia Bawah!

Aku sedang duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan beragam hal! Koneko-chan sedang duduk di pangkuanku dengan tenang, dan dia menggali ke dalam kue!

Koneko-chan benar-benar memiliki nyali bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini!

Asia dan Rossweisse-san berdiri di depan cermin mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Akankah ini baik-baik saja?" Atau "Apakah ini terlihat bagus, atau tidak?" Dan putus asa dengan make up mereka.

Xenovia di sisi lain tenang-tenang saja, dan dia hanya memakai make-up yang tipis.

Buchou dan Akeno-san telah siap sepenuhnya.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa kami akan mengenakan seragam kami yang biasa untuk konferensi pers dan mungkin itu karena mereka telah memakai make up mereka, tapi Buchou dan Akeno-san terlihat elegan bahkan dengan seragam mereka.

Mereka benar-benar cantik, Dua Onee-sama yang benar-benar agung ...

Tunggu, sekarang bukan waktunya terpesona oleh mereka! Melakukan ini tidak akan mengurangi kegugupanku!

"Gasper-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja mengenakan seragam gadis biasamu?"

"Y-Ya. Rasanya aneh untuk mengenakan seragam anak laki-laki untuk saat ini ... Lebih dari itu, aku tidak ingin pergiiiii ~! Benar-benar bukan tempat bagi hikikomori sepertiku pergi ke konferensi pers! "

Sepertinya Kiba dan Gasper sudah siap. Juga, jangan berlari ke kotak sekarang, Gasper.

Berbicara tentang Kiba ... Ya, itu benar, ini kembali tentang versi Triainaku untuk mentransfer kekuatan melalui meriam ... Pagi ini, aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya, jadi aku ingin Kiba terus bersamaku, tapi itu benar-benar sulit!

Mungkin karena kemampuan itu muncul hanya untuk tujuan menyerang, jadi mungkin akan sulit gila-gilaan untuk mengubah kekuatan tembakanku menjadi kekuatan transfer. Untuk memulainya, benar-benar ide gila untuk menembak sesuatu selain kekuatan iblis dari meriam.

Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan. Tidak, kupikir ini mungkin di masa depan. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa aku kuasai hari ini atau besok. Jadi tidak mungkin untuk membuatnya bagi pertandingan ... Jika itu mungkin, maka aku akan sangat berguna untuk mensupport teman-temanku ...

Saat ini, aku tidak dapat mentransfer kekuasaanku kecuali aku mendekati mereka. Aku juga berpikir ide Ravel sangatlah baik. Sebenarnya sih, akan lebih cepat bagiku jika berubah menjadi versi Triaina [Ksatria] untuk mendekati temanku dan kemudian mentransfer kekuatanku.

... Apakah ini berarti yang sesuai denganku adalah tipe ero atau tipe menyerang?

[Keutamaanmu adalah menyerang. Meskipun ada orang-orang yang khusus dalam mentransfer kekuatan mereka diantara pemilik masa lalu ...]

Apakah itu benar, Ddraig? Bagaimana bisa kamu bertarung dengan mentransfer kekuatan?

[Mereka memindahkan kekuatan mereka dalam banyak hal, dan juga meningkatkan kecepatan pada beragam efek. Misalnya ada seseorang yang memanggil dan pengguna sihir Seirei, sehingga dengan mentransfer kekuatan pada Seirei dan makhluknya, orang itu menciptakan sebuah cara untuk melawan dengan berbagai macam gaya.]

Hmm, jadi ada senpai yang seperti itu. Orang itu berlawanan dengan pengguna sepertiku, karena aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam kekuatan iblis. Seorang Sekiryuutei tipe wizard! Jadi ada era seperti itu huh.

Tunggu, ini bukan waktu untuk hal seperti itu! Ini waktunya tepat sebelum konferensi pers! Jam terus berdetak!

Aku mungkin harus memeriksa diriku untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin itu, kemudian ...

Itulah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi Koneko-chan tidak pindah dari pangkuanku. Hari ini, dia berjalan sambil menarik lengan seragamku, dan tampaknya dia benar-benar melekat padaku lebih dari biasanya ...

Koneko-chan kemudian menampakkan pipi merahnya mungkin karena dia menyadari kalau aku curiga padanya.

"... Hari ini Yakitori tidak ada di sini jadi aku ingin berada di pangkuan Senpai."

Akeno-san kemudian tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Ara ara. Sepertinya Koneko-chan berpikir Ravel-chan akan mengambil Ise-kun darinya. "

Mendengar Akeno-san mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan menjadi malu.

"A-Apakah itu benar ...?"

Aku bertanya takut-takut, dan dia menjawab sambil menampakkan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan.

"... Senpai terlalu baik, jadi aku mendapatkan banyak masalah karena hal itu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya dia menjadi frustrasi melihat aku dengan Ravel sepanjang waktu. Dia pikir dia yang sudah memilikiku, senior nya, dibawa pergi oleh Ravel?

Ya ampun! Jadi aku menjadi tempat bergantung dari seorang gadis junior!

"Aku juga berpikir kalau Koneko-chan juga manis, jadi jangan khawatir."

Aku mengatakan itu, tapi Koneko-chan masih terus membuat wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Ah, tapi ekornya berputar-putar jadi apakah dia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang?

Ketika Koneko-chan dan aku sedang bercakap seperti itu, Buchou sedang melihat kemari ...

"Ya ... Ise terlalu baik pada siapa pun. Aku ... Tidak, Bukan apa-apa. "

... Mengatakan itu dengan nada rendah.

...? Aku jadi curiga pada Buchou yang tampaknya tidak begitu semangat. Matanya tampak agak sedih juga ...

H-Hmmm, Buchou bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Kemudian pintu ruangan ini dibuka. Itu staf.

"Semuanya, sudah hampir waktunya."

Sepertinya konferensi pers sudah mau dimulai! Aku jadi gugup!

Ini terjadi ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan. Kami bertemu seseorang yang kami kenal.

"Ah. Rias-senpai. Hyoudou. Dan semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. "

Itu Saji! Mengapa dia di sini?

"Saji! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, ia mengangkat bahunya. A-Ada apa dengan reaksi itu?

"Kau benar-benar kasar ... Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Pertandingan kami diputuskan dan sepertinya tidak mendapatkan banyak perhatian. "

"Kami juga memiliki pertandingan melawan Agares. Kami ada konferensi pers hari ini. "

...

"Ap-Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

A-Apa katamu!? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal ini!

Aku terkejut, dan Buchou kemudian memberitahuku setelah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Sona juga akan memiliki pertandingan pada waktu yang sama dengan kita menghadapi Seegvaria Agares. Mereka juga akan bertarung di wilayah Agares, dan aku pikir stadion mereka akan berada di atas pulau yang mengapung di danau. "

Akyu tidak mendengarnya! Sama seperti konferensi pers, apakah kamu kurang memberitahuku tentang hal-hal seperti ini sebelum itu datang, Buchou!? Mungkin mau bagaimana lagi karena kita telah sibuk dengan festival sekolah dan persiapan untuk pertandingan!

Saji tersenyum pahit.

"Ini seperti yang kukatakan kan? Bahwa kita tidak mendapat perhatian. Sebab, pertandinganmu terjadi di antara kelompok Gremory yang terkenal dengan Oppai dragon dan Rias-senpai melawan pemuda nomor 1, kelompok Sairaorg Bael. "

Sob, aku minta maaf, Saji. Jika aku tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, kita bisa menyemangati satu sama lain. Dia juga ada di OSIS, jadi mereka pasti mengalami kesulitan dengan persiapan untuk festival sekolah.

"Gen-chan, mari kita pergi. Akan jadi buruk jika kita terlambat. Rias-senpai, kami pergi duluan. "

[Bishop] Hanakai-san dari kelompok Sitri berkata seperti itu pada Saji.

"Ah, ya, itu benar. Kalau begitu kami duluan. "

"Ya, selamat tinggal. Katakan halo pada Sona untukku. "

Buchou menjawab. Menundukkan kepala ke bawah, Saji meninggalkan tempat ini.

Jadi begitu, Sitri juga memiliki pertandingan huh. Lawannya adalah Arch-Duke Agares. Jadi wajah keren dan menakutkan namun cantik itu akan menjadi lawan mereka ya.

Aku dengar bahwa dia adalah seorang tactician yang sebanding dengan Kaichou... Sepertinya pertandingannya akan menjadi membaca gerakan masing-masing dan akan berubah menjadi pertandingan lumpur. Tampaknya akan menjadi pertandingan yang para ahli inginkan.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Saji, kami melanjutkan perjalanan melalui koridor dan kami muncul di aula yang akan menjadi lokasi untuk konferensi pers.

[Sepertinya mereka telah tiba. Kelompok Gremory telah tiba.]

Di antara tepuk tangan, kami masuk ke dalam aula yang luas.

Saat aku masuk, perasaan gugup menerpa diriku. Rasanya seperti tempat ini penuh dengan semangat juang.

Uwaa ... Benar-benar penuh dengan orang. Mereka pasti wartawan dan personel media lainnya. Mereka semua melihat kita! Mereka bahkan mengambil gambar kita!

Di atas kursi untuk aula konferensi pers, ada tirai yang ditulis "Sairaorg Bael VS Rias Gremory" dalam huruf iblis. Dan kelompok Bael sudah ada di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami duduk di kursi untuk kelompok Gremory. Buchou duduk di tengah, Akeno-san duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan aku duduk di sebelah kirinya. Kursi diatur untuk mengumpulkan perhatian.

Di sisi Bael-, terutama dari Sairaorg-san, aku bisa merasakan pancaran semangat yang kuat dari dirinya. Jadi hal yang kurasakan ketika aku pertama kali masuk adalah semangat bertarung Sairaorg-san huh.

Ekspresinya juga cukup serius. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari saat aku bertemu dia di rumah sakit. ... Mungkin pertarungan antara kami telah dimulai dari konferensi pers ini.

Pada baris kedua di belakang kami, mata Gasper membuka dan menutup, dan sepertinya dia menahan rasa malunya. Lakukan yang terbaik, hikikomori! Ini adalah saat penting bagimu!

[Karena setiap orang dari kedua belah pihak telah hadir, saya ingin memulai konferensi pers.]

Orang yang akan menjadi host mengatakan hal itu, dan konferensi pers dimulai.

Informasi dasar mengenai garis besar permainan, tanggal dan lainnya telah dijelaskan kepada kami oleh host, dan setelah itu, ia meminta pendapat dari kedua [Raja] Buchou dan Sairaorg-san.

Keduanya bertindak dengan baik, dan martabat yang mereka pegang memang menakjubkan.

Aku duduk diam ketika majikanku dan teman-teman berbicara. Aku tidak boleh menunjukan wajah aneh sedikitpun. Para wartawan mungkin menulis sebuah artikel aneh bahkan dengan satu gerakan.

Tetap tenang, tetap tenang ...

Saat tanganku terus berkeringat, konferensi berlangsung dengan baik, dan akhirnya waktu untuk bertanya bagi anggota kedua kelompok yang telah mendapatkan banyak perhatian datang.

Gadis-gadis dari kelompok Gremory kami yang menyimpan sejumlah besar popularitas dari laki-laki menjawab pertanyaan, dan Kiba yang juga populer di kalangan wanita juga menjawab tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Lalu akhirnya, pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku!

[Saya akan bertanya pada Hyoudou Issei-san alias Oppai-dragon yang sangat populer di Dunia Bawah sebuah pertanyaan sekarang.]

"Y-Ya."

P-Pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan? Mungkin sesuatu seperti jenis tipe perempuan bagiku? Atau pendapat saya terhadap pertandingan?

Selagi kepalaku disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, pertanyaan yang aku terima adalah ...

[Apakah Anda juga akan meremas payudara Putri Rias kali ini? Jika Anda akan meremasnya, maka dalam situasi seperti apa Anda akan meremasnya?]

...

Otakku menjadi blank karena pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak aku antisipasi.

"... U ... Umm ..."

Selagi menampakan wajah aneh, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, tapi reporter melanjutkan.

[Sama seperti program tokusatsu, kami menerima informasi bahwa Anda meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara Putri Rias. Kami juga mendengar bahwa Anda mengatasi banyak krisis karena hal itu?]

...Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang mengerikan! Jadi begitu! Jadi informasi tentang diriku yang meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara telah dikenal di seluruh Dunia Bawah huh! Kesan kepadaku benar-benar di luar kendali! Ini bahkan lebih buruk karena itu adalah kebenaran!

Tapi, akan jadi buruk jika aku tidak menjawab.

"Anda tahu, Bu-Bu-Bucho, bukan, itu bukan seperti itu ..."

Aku betul-betul gugup bahwa aku hampir mengatakan 'Buchou'. Akan jadi buruk bagiku untuk memanggil dia seperti itu di depan banyak orang. Aku harus memanggilnya majikan dan semacamnya! Itulah yang aku pikir, tapi malah jadi buruk karena aku tidak berbicara dengan benar.

[Buchuu!? Apakah Anda mengatakan buchu!? Jadi artinya Anda akan mengisap itu seperti 'buchuu', seperti di dalam dadanya?!]

Tiba-tiba aku menerima banyak flash dari kamera, dan bahkan wartawan mulai membuat keributan!

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Jenis kesalahpahaman apa yang kalian dapatkaaaaaaannnnn!? Reporter idiot iniiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aku tidak mengatakan buchu! Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan 'Buchou'! Idiot! Apakah Anda bodoh!? Kesalahpahaman keterlaluan ini sedang menuju ke arah yang semakin keterlaluan!

[Apakah itu berarti Anda akan mengisap payudara Putri Rias itu!?]

Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku akan menminta padanya bahwa "Aku akan menghisap payudara" di depan semua orang!

[Jika anda meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara, apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda mengisap itu!? Apakah mungkin bagi Dunia Bawah untuk hancur!?]

Seperti neraka saja Aku mengetahui itu tolol! Apakah Anda salah mengira bahwa aku ini seorang Maou payudara yang dapat menghancurkan dunia dengan menghisap payudara atau sesuatu!?

[Putri Rias! Tolong beri kami komentar Anda mengenai hal ini!]

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya diarahkan pada Buchou! Buchou menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat merah yang tampaknya sangat malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"... Aku ... aku tidak tahu!"

Itu benar! Akeno-san yang disebelah Buchou tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai tertawa. Aaah, tertawalah sesukamu!

[Pesaingnya Sairaorg, bagaimana menurut anda?]

Kau reporter bodoh! Jangan tanya diaaaaaa!

Sairaorg-san menjawab dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hmm, itu akan tampak seperti Sekiryuutei akan menjadi kuat gila-gilaan ketika dia mengisap payudara Rias."

[Oooooooooooo!]

Kelompok wartawan mulai membuat suara setelah mendengar itu! Sairaorg-saaaaaan! Mengapa Anda juga mengatakan hal-hal seperti ituuuuuuuu!?

Seperti itu, suasana tegang dari konferensi pers menghilang, dan selesai dengan situasi penuh tawa.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Setelah konferensi pers kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Bael. Dan Sairaorg-san tertawa dengan sangat hidup.

"Tidak, maaf. Tapi ketika aku terlibat dengan kalian, hal lucu terjadi sepanjang waktu. Karena ini sebelum pertandingan, aku datang ke aula sambil meningkatkan semangat juangku, tapi aku yakin itu telah hilang dari diriku. Tidak, tidak, setidaknya aku mampu untuk bersantai. "

"Mou! Kamu juga jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh Sairaorg! "

Buchou yang menampilkan wajah merah dan bahkan air mata di matanya marah pada Sairaorg-san. Dia pasti benar-benar malu.

A... Aku minta maaf, Buchou ... aku membuat malu dia lagi karena aku ...

"Biar saja. Sebagai hasilnya, kami tidak memiliki konferensi pers yang berantakan tapi satu dari banyak orang dapat berbicara tentang hal itu. Aku benar-benar menunggu koran pagi besok. "

Aku tidak! Jika sebuah artikel yang mengatakan "Oppai-dragon, kali ini ia akan mengisap!" Keluar, aku tidak akan mampu menemui orang-orang dari keluarga Gremory!

Sairaorg-san kemudian mengambil napas sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu. Jadi ini rasanya melawan Sekiryuutei, sang Oppai-dragon. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kami harus bersaing bahkan dalam komentar untuk konferensi pers. "

"A... Aku minta maaf, untuk bertindak seperti itu...aku tidak mencoba untuk membuat bodoh orang-orang ..."

Aku meminta maaf, tapi Sairaorg-san menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak keberatan. Malah sebaliknya. Aku merasakan beberapa kekuatan misterius dari kalian yang bisa memulai hal seperti itu di tempat di mana setiap orang menampilkan perhatian mereka pada kami. "

Sairaorg-san biasanya orang yang keras, tapi dia menunjukkan sisi menyenangkannya pada konferensi pers.

Jadi kita harus berjuang dengan seseorang seperti dia yang memperlakukan kami dengan sangat ramah.

-Dengan memiliki impian kita di atas segalanya.

Sairaorg-san berbalik, dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

"Malam yang menyenangkan. Jadi lain kali kita akan bertemu adalah saat pertempuran final. -Mari kita bertemu di atas langit kalau begitu. "

Tempat berikutnya kita akan bertemu adalah tempat pertempuran kami.

Ya, konferensi pers telah selesai dan tanggal untuk pertandingan kami terus mendekat.

... Aku pasti tidak akan kalah!

**Part 3**

"Ah ~, aku sangat takut untuk melihat koran pagi Dunia bawah besok!"

Aku mengeluh ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi besar yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Hyoudou.

Setelah konferensi pers, kami kembali ke rumah. Dan kembali ke kehidupan biasa kami sehari-hari ...

Aku sangat malu seakan mau mati setelah mengingat kejadian pada konferensi pers, jadi aku memutuskan berendam untuk mengubah suasana hatiku.

Kamar mandi yang sangat luas di kediaman Hyoudou! Itu ditambahkan ketika rumah mengalami renovasi besar, dan sepertinya masih akan ada cukup ruang bahkan dengan dua puluh orang di dalam. Sebetulnya, ada kamar mandi reguler di lantai pertama.

Sepertinya semua gadis yang tinggal di sini mandi sambil membersihkan satu sama lain ...

Bahkan keluargaku juga dapat menggunakan tempat ini, tapi ibu menyuruh ayah "Tolong mandi di lantai pertama!", sehingga hanya ayah yang menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai pertama.

Pertimbangan ini dibuat karena banyak anak perempuan yang tinggal di sini. Ayah juga tidak ingin memulai masalah internasional, jadi ia setuju untuk itu dan menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai pertama. Sekarang itu telah menjadi kamar mandi ayah satu-satunya. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk memonopoli kamar mandi. Ya, tentu tidak akan buruk untuk memiliki bathtub Anda sendiri.

Ibu juga mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak mandi di sini, tapi aku menggunakannya ketika aku memiliki kesempatan.

Memiliki sebuah pertemuan 'keberuntungan cabul' untuk menemui gadis telanjang akan menjadi situasi yang mengagumkan!

Maksudku lihat bagaimana hebatnya kamar mandi ini. Aku juga ingin menggunakannya.

...Berdiam di dalam kamar mandi bahkan tidak mengubah suasana hatiku sama sekali. Mungkin karena pertandingan yang akan datang, juga mungkin fakta bahwa keteganganku meningkat.

... Lagipula ini akan menjadi pertandingan dengan pertaruhan mimpi kita ...

Oke, maka aku akan masuk ke dalam sauna kalau begitu! Ya. Kamar mandi besar ini memiliki set lengkap yang dilengkapi dengan sauna dan air dingin! Keuangan keluarga Gremory memang mengerikan! Tidak ada kehilangan sedikitpun walaupun ada penambahan ekstra!

Masuk ke dalam sauna, aku berdiam di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama sepuluh menit.

Cukup banyak keringat telah keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Jika aku mengambil air dingin setelah ini, sepertinya aku akan segar kembali. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku akan meminum kopi susu dingin.

Itu terjadi ketika aku berpikir untuk pergi dari sini ...

Pintu terbuka, dan sepenuhnya telanjang ... Buchouuuuuuuu!?

"Ara, Ise."

Bahkan tidak mengenakan sehelai handuk pun, Buchou berada di depanku dengan kondisi seperti dia baru dilahirkan! Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa aku di dalam! Kenapa kau begitu berani Buchou!?

"U-Ummm! Aku ... aku ...! "

Aku menyembunyikan kejantananku dengan tanganku dan mencoba untuk pergi. -Tapi Buchou meraih tanganku dan memberhentikanku untuk pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetap denganku sebentar. "

Tidak apa-apa!? Aku akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu, tahu!? Terima kasih banyak!

Aku duduk di samping Buchou, dan menatap tubuh erotisnya yang begitu tak tertahankan. Mungkin dia baru selesai mandi atau hanya membasahi tubuhnya, tapi tubuh basahnya dan rambut panjang merahnya menempel ke tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya terlihat lebih panas dari biasanya!

Buchou mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tangannya sambil menyilangkan kaki. Momen saat dia menyilangkan kakinya begitu menggoda hingga aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku!

Aku sendirian dengan Buchou dalam satu ruangan! Tubuhku semakin memanas karena panas dari sauna dan hasrat dalam diriku yang bangkit! Sial! Jika aku cukup jantan, aku akan menekannya ke bawah!

"Ini hanya kita berdua. Jika aku ditekan ke bawah oleh Ise di sini, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? "

Buchou-sama mengatakan sesuatu yang erotis seperti itu kepadaku! Silakan pukul aku! Saat ini aku dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku!

"Tapi, karena kamu sudah terbiasa dengan tubuhku, jadi mungkin kamu tidak merasa seperti itu?"

"I-Itu tidak benar! Tubuh Buchou adalah yang terbaik! "

Kami mengubah ke percakapan yang biasa kami lakukan! Buchou menggodaku, dan aku menjawabnya! Perubahan biasa kami di mana Buchou menikmati dan aku merasa malu!

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Buchou meraih tanganku dan-

Munyuu!

Dia meletakkannya di dadanya! Tubuh Buchou itu yang telah menjadi basah karena keringatnya memberikan sensasi yang merangsang tanganku!

Buchou kemudian berbisik dengan sangat menggoda.

"... Jika kamu benar-benar merasa seperti itu, kemudian tekan kebawah tubuhku di sini ..."

Buchou mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit merah dengan sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya.

...

...

Tekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaannnnnn dia ke bawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!? Sekarang!? Aku, pada Buchou!?

Aku terkejut dan Buchou bertanya padaku.

"Hei, bagi Ise, siapa ... aku?"

"Buchou adalah Buchou! Tidak lebih, tidak kurang! "

Ya, dalam diriku Buchou hanyalah dan satu-satunya jenis orang! Itu sebabnya, Buchou adalah Buchou!

Mendengar aku mengatakan itu, sepertinya Buchou menggertakan giginya.

Buchou kemudian meraih tanganku erat-erat.

"... Kalau seperti itu, maka aku hanya harus menjadi lebih dari itu ..."

Buchou kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arahku -.

Aku sedang didorong ke bawah oleh Buchou di tempat di mana kita duduk di sauna. Buchou berada di atasku! Sensasi tubuh yang sangat lembut dari seorang wanita menerpaku! Lenganku, dada, perut, dan kaki. Setiap bagian dari tubuhku saling kontak dengan kulit lembutnya. O .. oppainya ditekan ke dadaku, dan ukuran dan elastisitasnya menakjubkan ...! Tidak ada keraguan bahwa puncak yang aku rasakan adalah putingnya!

... Otakku mulai mendidih ...! Situasi apa ini! Untuk ditekan ke bawah di ruang sauna terkunci dengan wanita yang kucintai! Dan Buchou yang naik di atasku!

Ini! Ini! Ini artinya itu kan!? Akhirnya!? Akhirnya terjadi di sini!?

Waktu Pertamaku!

Buchou yang menjadi pertama kalinya bagiku adalah yang terbaik! Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih beruntung dari iniii!

Aku mengerjapkan mata karena aku tidak tahu di mana aku meletakkan tangan ku! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Di mana aku meletakkan tanganku!? Yang aku sentuh pertama!? Pantatnya!? Pahanya!? Seperti yang kupikir, oppai nya yang pertama!?

Karena tubuh kami saling menyentuh satu sama lain, aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi Buchou secara langsung ke tubuhku! Aku sangat gugup dan jantungku memompa dengan cepat, tapi Buchou juga merasa gugup ...?

"Biarkan aku merasakanmu Ise ..."

Buchou dan bibirku bertemu -.

Cium-

Ini ... buruk!

Otakku mulai mencair karena lidah kami bertemu! Lidahku sedang dihisap oleh Buchou ...!

Kuchu ... Chup ...

Gema suara cabul di ruang sauna. Suara itu membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan sensasi yang aneh! Setiap kali aku menelan air liur Buchou yang datang ke dalam mulutku, rasanya seperti mataku akan berkilau !

Ini, buruk! Ini benar-benar merangsangku! Rambut merah basah yang jatuh di wajahku. Rambutnya yang memiliki bau yang bagus dari sampo datang ke lubang hidungku dan mengubah otakku menjadi taman bunga!

Lidahnya meninggalkan mulutku, dan ada benang saliva diantara bibir kami. ... Kami telah berciuman berkali-kali, tapi kali ini lebih bergairah rasanya ...

Sepertinya aku harus bersiap! Aku akan bercinta dengan Buchou di sini ...! Jadi waktu pertama kaliku akan berada di dalam ruang sauna! Jadi akankah aku mengingat dengan berkeringat!?

"Bu ... Buchou ... Aku ..."

'Tepat' pada saat itu, Buchou berhenti setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"..." Buchou "...? Kamu masih memanggil wanita yang akan bercinta denganmu...bahkan setelah aku melakukan sebanyak ini ... Buchou ...? "

Buchou bangun tanpa ekspresi. Dia memiliki ekspresi menggoda yang begitu banyak sebelumnya dan sekarang dia memiliki ekspresi di mana dia terlihat tanpa emosi.

"... Bagimu, 'Siapa' aku ...?"

Buchou memisahkan dirinya dariku. Aku juga bergerak, tapi ...Seluruh tubuh Buchou gemetar. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk meninggalkan ruang sauna segera.

A-Apa yang terjadi!? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!?

"Buchou, apa yang -"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Berbicara di atasku, Buchou berteriak. Suaranya bercampur dengan tangisan.

Buchou pergi. Aku ... tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan aku hanya bisa melihat ke bawah pada tetes air mata yang Buchou tinggalkan di atas lantai ketika ia pergi. -

**Part 4**

Setelah sekolah, hari berikutnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam di ruang klub.

Apa yang kumiliki di tanganku adalah koran Dunia Bawah.

[Oppai-dragon akan melakukan 'buchuu'dengan menghisap sang Switch!?]

Itu adalah artikel mengerikan seperti yang telah kuprediksi. Aku mulai merasa pusing, Ya ampun ...

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hal yang aku khawatirkan sekarang. Itu karena ada masalah lain.

Tadi malam, ... Aku membuat Buchou tidak senang. Setelahnya, ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ada kertas yang ditempel di pintu kamarku yang berbunyi "Ise tidak diizinkan!" Dan aku tidak bisa memasuki kamarku sampai pagi ini.

Rupanya Buchou tidur dengan Asia. Jadi aku tidur di kamar yang tidak terpakai. ... Itu benar-benar malam yang sepi. Bahkan ketika aku bangun, Buchou masih marah, dan meskipun dia berbicara padaku itu adalah percakapan biasa di mana dia tidak memberikanku senyumannya.

Gadis-gadis juga menyadari hal itu, dan semua orang bertanya padaku "Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" ...

Aku menjawabnya bahwa aku tidak tahu, tapi semua orang mengatakan "Tidak, itu jelas-jelas salahmu" dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa akulah yang terburuk.

... Y-Yah, mungkin ini salahku ... Jenis kesalahan apa yang aku buat dalam situasi itu? Aku tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali.

Aku dengar bahwa wanita berusaha membuat suasana romantis, jadi aku pikir alasannya karena hal itu. Tindakanku ... memang buruk kurasa.

Tapi, Kesalahan apa yang kubuat!?

Apa yang kupikiran adalah kata-kata yang ibu Buchou ucapkan padaku ketika aku melihatnya di hari lain. Rasanya seperti jawabannya terletak di sana ... Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa khayalan liar yang aku miliki itu mungkin, pada kenyataannya tampaknya benar-benar melenceng ...

Dalam kehidupan pribadi, seperti apa eksistensi Buchou bagiku ... Kata-kata ibu Buchou itu melintas di pikiranku.

Sesuatu yang bukan hubungan antara majikan-budak ...

Salah satu jawaban muncul di kepalaku, tapi itu tampaknya terlalu dibuat-buat dan itu lebih seperti angan-anganku ...

Juga ..., apa yang harus kulakukan jika dugaanku salah ...?

... Lagi, 'dia' muncul kembali di kepalaku.

- Sang malaikat jatuh Reynalle.

Wanita yang telah menipuku. Pacar pertamaku.

... Itu adalah memori yang mengerikan.

Karena masa lalu itu, aku menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa mengambil langkah terakhir ... Masa lalu yang menusuk hatiku begitu dalam. Bahkan sampai sekarang ... aku tidak bisa menghapusnya.

Aku ingin hubungan yang lebih lagi dengan gadis-gadis dalam kelompok kami, tapi aku berhenti ditengah jalan.

Sial. ... Aku sangat lemah. Aku sangat menyedihkan. Aku menyadari itu, tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ke Buchou!

... Kapan aku akan mampu bergerak maju ...?

... Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Akan ada pertemuan penting dengan Azazel-sensei tentang pertandingan.

Orang lain yang berada di ruang klub adalah Kiba dan Gasper. Yang lain belum ada yang datang. Trio Gereja yang berada di kelas yang sama sepertiku sedang menuju ke gedung sekolah baru untuk mengambil beberapa kain untuk persiapan festival sekolah.

Buchou dan Akeno-san tidak ada di sini juga. Hanya laki-laki.

"Yo, Gasper. Bagaimana dua gadis itu berperilaku di kelas? "

Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Gasper.

"Y-Ya ... Koneko-chan dan Ravel-san berdebat dalam berbagai hal. Koneko-chan yang biasanya diam memberikan komentar keras untuk Ravel-san ... "

Jadi keduanya belum berubah ya.

"T-Tapi, meskipun Koneko-chan mengeluh tentang Ravel-san yang tidak akrab dengan gaya hidup di dunia manusia, dia masih memperhatikannya dan Ravel-san juga mengikuti Koneko-chan meskipun dia diomeli ... "

Apakah itu begitu? Meskipun mereka berkata seperti itu, keduanya benar-benar memiliki ikatan yang baik.

"H-Hmm. Itu bahkan membuatku lebih bingung. Hati seorang gadis itu memang rumit ... "

Aku mengatakan itu selagi menatap langit-langit, dan -

"Keduanya mungkin menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka saling 'mermikirkan' satu sama lain. Itulah mengapa mereka berdebat setiap kali sesuatu terjadi. Lebih dari itu, mereka juga berada di tahun yang sama. "

Sensei yang baru masuk mengatakan itu sambil melihat ke wajahku.

"A-Apa ... maksudmu, Sensei?"

"Ya, Koneko akan mengikuti apa yang kamu katakan padanya dan akan terus menjaga Ravel di kelasnya, dan Ravel juga akan bergantung pada Koneko untuk beradaptasi dengan gaya hidup dunia manusia."

"Haa ... jadi menjadi seperti itu?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan tidak ada kekuatan dalam kata-kata saya.

"... Sepertinya aku tidak berguna bagi Ravel-san sebagaimana yang Koneko-chan lakukan. L ... Lebih seperti, aku tidak bisa berguna untuk semua orang baik di kehidupan pribadi maupun dalam pertempuran ... "

Gasper mengatakan itu selagi merasa sedikit down.

"Matamu telah diizinkan untuk digunakan untuk pertempuran ini, dan kamu dapat membawa botol dengan darahku sekarang. Apakah kamu masih merasa tidak nyaman? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Gasper mengangguk.

"...Aku tidak memiliki keberanian dan kekuatan seperti Ise-senpai ... Aku juga tidak dapat menggunakan pedang seperti Yuuto-senpai ... Aku akan senang jika setidaknya aku bisa berguna untuk support ... Tapi sebagai laki-laki aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri~! "

Jadi dia ingin menjadi berguna bagi kelompok sebagai seorang pria. Meskipun ia berpakaian seperti seorang gadis, ia tetap seorang pria.

Oke, aku akan memberinya beberapa pelajaran kalau begitu!

"Gasper! Camkan hal-hal yang akan aku katakan ke dalam hatimu! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 1! Seorang laki-laki harus melindungi seorang gadis! Hei ulangi setelah aku]! "

"Seorang l-laki-laki harus melindungi seorang gadis!"

"Bagus, kemudian yang berikutnya! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 2! Seorang pria harus berdiri tidak peduli apapun]! "

"Seorang l-laki-laki harus berdiri tidak peduli apapun!"

"Terakhir! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 3! Jangan menyerah tidak peduli apapun]! "

"J-Jangan menyerah tidak peduli apapun!"

"Bagus, kamu hanya perlu untuk mencamkan hal itu dalam hatimu dan berjuang seperti seorang pria dari kelompok-Gremory."

"Y-Ya! Aku akan mencamkannya dalam diriku dan bekerja keraaaaass ~! "

Oh, ia benar-benar memiliki semangat tinggi. Kiba juga tertawa kecil.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Kupikir aku akan mencamkannya dalam hatiku juga. "

"Kau lakukan hal itu. Tidak menyerah bahkan jika sesuatu terjadi adalah seorang pria dari kelompok-Gremory yang harus miliki. "

"Itu terdengar menjengkelkan."

Sensei mengatakan itu dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil memperhatikan percakapan kami.

Selagi para laki-laki sedang memanas seperti itu, Buchou dan anggota yang lain masuk.

Aku memandang Buchou ... tapi dia masih tanpa ekspresi meskipun dia tahu bahwa aku menatapnya.

... Dia masih marah ... Apa yang harus kulakukan jika dari sekarang Buchou terus membenciku ...?

Aku jadi sedikit terkejut. Sensei kemudian melihat sekeliling dan mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai pertemuan kita."

Hal pertama yang Sensei katakan dengan wajah serius adalah ini.

"Sebelum memulai pertemuan untuk pertandingan mendatang, ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin diskusikan mengenai situasi setiap golongan. -Sepertinya akan ada sedikit masalah mengenai Sacred Gears. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba bertanya, dan Sensei melanjutkan.

"Kalian semua harus tahu bahwa golongan Pahlawan telah meneliti tentang Balance Breaker. Karena kalian telah mengalaminya dengan tubuh kalian sendiri. "

Yup. Kita telah mengalami hal itu saat di Kyoto. Orang-orang itu benar-benar tahu banyak tentang bagaimana menggunakan Sacred Gears. Lebih dari itu, sepertinya mereka juga tahu banyak tentang Sacred Gears kami dan karakteristiknya. Ini kebalikan total dari pengetahuan Sensei terhadap Sacred Gears. - Sepertinya mereka meletakkan tangan mereka pada jenis penelitian yang dilarang, mereka seharusnya tidak boleh menyentuh dan bahkan mencoba untuk melakukan itu.

"Dikatakan bahwa mereka mulai mengajarkan cara untuk mencapai Balance-Breaker pada pemiliknya yang merupakan masyarakat umum yang bukan merupakan bagian dari golongan Pahlawan dan pada iblis tereinkarnasi yang juga pemilik Sacred Gear. "

Mengajarkan cara untuk mencapai Balance-Breaker pada masyarakat umum yang memiliki Sacred Gear ... dan pada iblis tereinkarnasi yang juga pemilik Sacred Gear?

B ... Bukankah itu hal yang buruk ...? Setahuku, Balance-Breaker adalah sesuatu yang memberimu kekuatan besar.

Sensei mengangguk setelah melihat ekspresiku.

"Jadi apa yang akan dihasilkan? -Jika seseorang yang telah memiliki kehidupan malang menemukan hidup mereka berubah secara tiba-tiba, dan jika mereka mencapai kekuatan yang dikatakan dapat merusak keseimbangan dunia, maka pandangan mereka terhadap dunia akan berubah. Seperti kalian semua ketahui, tidak semua orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Tidak jarang bagi mereka yang telah dianiaya dan didiskriminasi karena memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ada kasus di mana pemiliknya yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dengan kesepakatan yang tidak adil dan berubah menjadi seorang budak. "

Buchou melanjutkan dimana Sensei berhenti.

"...Tidak semua setan berlaku adil ... Dan ada diantara iblis kelas Tinggi yang sangat kejam. Ada orang-orang yang telah mengembangkan cara berpikir yang berbeda pada dunia manusia, tapi sejatinya iblis adalah orang-orang yang memiliki cara berpikir logis. "

Pemilik Sacred Gear yang telah bereinkarnasi dengan cara keras ... Dan orang-orang yang mencapai Balance-Breaker ...

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Ya, ada pemilik Sacred Gear yang saat ini hidup setelah mencicipi ketidakadilan tersebut. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian seperti itu belajar bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan mereka dan mencapai kekuatan yang luar biasa, Balance-Breaker? "

Selagi semua orang terdiam, Sensei mengatakannya dengan ekspresi gelap.

"-Mereka akan menggunakannya. Kekuatan mereka itu. Jika itu manusia, mereka mungkin menggunakannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang lain, dan jika itu adalah iblis tereinkarnasi yang memiliki Sacred Gears, mereka akan berpikir membayar kembali tuannya yang telah memperlakukan mereka dengan kejam. "

... Ini buruk.

Jadi itu berarti bahwa pemberontakan dapat terjadi di dunia manusia dan Dunia Bawah! Di atas semua itu, dalam bentuk Balance Breaker! Terlebih lagi, banyak pemilik sacred gear yang tidak puas dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"... Itu akan menakutkan."

Ketika aku mengatakan padanya apa yang aku pikirkan, Sensei menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan. Batasan dari apa yang manusia dapat capai, tantangan untuk menjadi makhluk superior, bagi mereka golongan Pahlawan orang-orang yang telah meneliti tentang Balance Breaker, jadi kamu dapat mengatakan bahwa hal-hal yang akan terjadi dari sekarang akan menjadi salah satu hasil dari apa yang telah mereka dapatkan. Ini masalah hanyalah waktu bagi pemilik Sacred Gear yang berada di dunia manusia dan Dunia bawah yang memegang ketidakpuasan untuk memulai pemberontakan. "

- Jadi tindakan yang telah dilakukan oleh golongan Pahlawan telah mencapai sesuatu yang serius huh.

Sensei lalu mengatakannya dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Jadi kita benar-benar telah tertipu. Kita masih tidak tahu bagaimana itu akan berakhir bagi mereka yang teroris, tapi itu benar bahwa kita menerima pukulan berat dari mereka. Ini pasti akan mempengaruhi hal-hal lain dari sekarang. Ini sangat disesalkan, tetapi mereka telah berhasil. Sekali lagi, aku menyadari kengerian dari manusia. "

... Dalam waktu dekat, mungkin ada insiden yang terjadi diantara iblis kelas tinggi. Dalam kasusku ... terima kasih kepada majikanku Buchou yang baik, para pemilik Sacred Gear di antara kami adalah aku, Asia, Kiba, dan Gasper bahkan tidak merasakan ketidakpuasan, kami memiliki hidup yang bahagia setiap hari.

Aku mengerti bahwa tidak semua dari kami seperti itu. Pemilik bayangan yang datang melawanku saat di Kyoto. Dia terdengar seperti hidupnya berubah setelah diajarkan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan dan cara untuk menggunakannya. Jika seseorang yang telah memiliki kehidupan yang menyakitkan mencapai kekuatan yang dapat mengubah hidup mereka maka ... mereka akan menggunakannya, huh.

Dan itu berarti orang-orang seperti itu akan banyak muncul dari sekarang ...

Hei, Tuhan dari Alkitab yang dikatakan mati. Mengapa Anda membuat sistem Sacred Gear dan apa yang ada di pikiran Anda? Apakah itu untuk menyelamatkan manusia? Apakah itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkan? Apakah itu untuk melahirkan pahlawan atau yuusha (pahlawan Berani)?

Jika Anda menciptakan mereka karena lebih mudah dan untuk membuat hidup mereka lebih baik, itu tidak bekerja sebanyak itu.

Ini menjadi hal yang sangat menyulitkan sehingga dapat menciptakan pemberontakan dan perang di berbagai lokasi. Karena hal itu, ada orang-orang yang bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berada dalam diriku.

... Jika aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, akankah aku juga berpihak dengan mereka yang menyebabkan kerusakan? Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu ...

Suasana di dalam klub menjadi serius. Sensei menyadari hal itu, jadi ia membuat batuk.

"-Oh, Maafkan aku. Itu benar, hari ini, aku datang ke sini sebagai penasihat untuk pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. "

Itu benar! Pertemuannya! Pertandingan melawan Bael akan datang! Kami harus mendapatkan beberapa saran dari Sensei sebelum pertempuran, dan aku harus menyelidikinya dengan semua orang!

Untuk mengubah suasana, aku mengangkat tanganku dan bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apakah Sairaorg-san juga memiliki seseorang seperti Sensei yang bertindak sebagai penasehatnya?"

Ya, seperti penasihat kelompok Gremory yaitu Azazel-sensei. Memiliki pemimpin salah satu golongan sebagai penasihat kami, kami cukup diberkati di kalangan pemuda.

Ya, sepertinya Sensei memberikan nasihat kepada kelompok Sitri cukup sering juga, dan jika orang-orang memberi nasehat kepada orang yang tidak berbahaya, maka tampaknya seperti dia akan mengajarkan mereka banyak hal.

"Ya, mereka juga memiliki satu. Sepertinya Kaisar-sama dengan mereka. "

"-! ... Diehauser Belial. "

Orang yang paling menanggapi kata-kata Sensei adalah Buchou.

Di masa depan, untuk Buchou yang ingin memenangkan setiap pertandingan, ia adalah tujuan nya. Dia adalah juara saat ini, Kaisar Belial.

...Akankah ia juga menjadi kendala besar ketika aku menjadi mandiri dan berpartisipasi dalam permainan?

"Ya, jika Rias dan Ise akan berpartisipasi dalam permainan sebagai iblis kelas tinggi, maka kamu dapat melihat dia sebagai tujuan besarmu setelah kamu resmi berpartisipasi dalam permainan. Para anggota kelompok juga tidak akan bisa menghindarinya jika tuannya memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan. "

Sensei mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sudahkah kalian menghafal data tentang kelompok Sairaorg itu?"

Setiap orang dan aku menganggukkan kepala kami pada pertanyaan Sensei.

Ya, tidak ada masalah. Kami telah banyak meneliti tentang kelompok Sairaorg-san. Ya, satu-satunya hal yang kami tahu sekarang adalah kemampuan mereka. Meski begitu, tidak mengetahui dan mengetahuinya dapat mengubah antusiasme kami terhadap pertandingan. Jadi kami berulang kali menyaksikan video pertandingan mereka melawan Glasya-Labolas!

Sensei mengaktifkan visi hologram di udara. Setiap anggota kelompok Bael muncul dengan parameter mereka. Sensei mengatakan ini sambil melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya ada orang-orang yang tidak menunjukkan kekuatan penuh mereka dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas. Ya, selama pertandingan itu, bocah dari Glasya-Labolas menantang Sairaorg bertarung satu-satu. Jadi pada dasarnya Sairaorg telah menyelesaikan permainan. Juga-"

Sensei berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sairaorg dan kelompoknya adalah iblis langka yang benar-benar terlatih, seperti kalian. Mereka pasti memiliki level di atas rata-rata selama pertandingan mereka melawan Glasya-Labolas. "

Ya, kelompok Bael juga iblis yang melakukan hal langka yang disebut bekerja keras. Sama seperti kami, mereka berlatih setiap hari dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. ... Jadi mereka pasti lebih kuat daripada saat video ini direkam.

"Dikatakan bahwa mereka juga berjuang melawan Khaos Brigade. Jadi mereka memiliki pengalaman dalam pertempuran sebenarnya yang berbahaya. Sepertinya pendapat dari Yondai-Maou, Sirzechs dan Maou lain tentang "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang muda keluar untuk berperang seandainya itu memungkinkan" telah sia-sia. Ya, ada juga iblis muda seperti kalian yang mengalami pertempuran sembrono. "

Sensei mengatakannya sambil membuat senyum pahit.

... Itu betul-betul benar. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai, tapi akhirnya aku bertemu dewa dan seorang pria dengan Longinus terkuat, tahu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bertemu semacam pertempuran yang rumit di Kyoto! Bahkan jika itu takdirku, ini terlalu bencana!

Kemudian Rossweisse-san yang memiliki wajah serius berbicara.

"...Ini [Pion] dari sisi lawan tidak muncul dalam video benar?"

Kami semua melihat ke arah yang sama. Seseorang mengenakan topeng maya muncul. Namanya juga hanya ditulis sebagai [Pion].

...Pion. Kelompok Sairaorg-san terdiri dari 1 [Ratu], 2 [Rook], 2 [Ksatria], 2 [Bishop] dan formasi kelompok mereka terlihat mirip dengan kami. Dan ini [Pion] ...

Aku tidak melihat [Pion] di kelompok Bael. Hanya orang bertopeng ini.

"Pada konferensi pers, wartawan juga mempertanyakan Sairaorg Bael mungkin tentang orang ini juga."

Kiba berkata. Aku gugup jadi aku tidak ingat, tapi Sairaorg-san ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu pada konferensi pers?

Jika orang bertopeng ini ada di sana bersama kami, ia akan memiliki dampak yang kuat dan aku akan ingat dia. Maka 'Topeng-san' ini tidak hadir dalam konferensi pers itu.

"...Rupanya [Pion] itu adalah seorang pria yang jarang Sairaorg gunakan. Jadi jarang ada informasi tentang dia. Karena dia memakai topeng, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia muncul untuk pertama kalinya di pertandingan ini. Maka itu berarti Sairaorg akan menggunakan dia untuk pertandingan lainnya dari sekarang. Karena sepertinya Sairaorg mencoba untuk tidak membuat orang ini memiliki kontak dengan orang lain sebanyak mungkin. Satu-satunya rumor yang aku dengar tentang dia adalah bahwa dia menggunakan 6 atau 7 bidak [Pion]. Itulah mengapa satu-satunya [Pion] yang dimiliki Sairaorg adalah dia. "

[6!? 7!?]

Kami semua berteriak pada waktu yang sama karena info mengejutkan ini! 7! Aku menggunakan 8! Jika orang ini memang menggunakan sampai 7, maka itu berarti dia lawan yang cukup terampil atau memiliki kekuatan potensial yang tinggi!

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Karena kita tidak memiliki data tentang dirinya, kalian harus melewati pertandingan dengan sangat berhati-hati dari [Pion] ini. Untuk memulainya, semua orang berjuang untuk pertandingan ini... Senjata rahasia Sairaorg, itu sepertnya 'anak singa' nya huh. "

Anak singa ... Oh ya, ibu Sairaorg-san datang dari keluarga yang mengatur Singa. ... Ini menakutkan untuk berpikir seperti apa dia nanti. Ya, apakah itu akan berubah menjadi perkelahian tiba-tiba tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dia? Tidak, aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu! Aku juga bahkan harus lebih menggunakan otakku!

Setelah itu, Buchou berdiri di depan kami dan berbicara tentang strategi untuk pertandingan dan langkah-langkah balasan terhadap lawan, dan kami semua mengingatnya.

Irina, yang bersama kami, mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Ravel, di sisi lain bekerja keras dengan mencatat. Ravel memang suka belajar.

Setelah menyelesaikan diskusi, aku mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada senesi tentang apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Sensei, jika kita berpartisipasi dalam Rating Game resmi, bagaimana kesempatan kita memenangkan Champion di masa depan ...? Akan baik-baik saja jika dari perspektif Sensei. "

"Kalian bersama dengan Sairaorg adalah pemuda dengan kekuatan abnormal. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena kelompok ini adalah perkumpulan banyak anggota kuat meskipun kalian belum berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Dan juga pengalaman kalian dengan pertempuran yang sebenarnya.-Kalian semua secara khusus telah memiliki pengalaman pertempuran tingkat Dunia. Di atas semua itu, setiap orang selamat. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak sering terjadi, dan kalian terlihat sebagai tim pendatang baru dengan kekuatan besar. Kalian harus neniliki tujuan cukup tinggi ketika berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Ini hanya masalah waktu bagi kalian untuk masuk ke Top-10. "

Kami menerima pujian yang sangat tinggi dari Gubernur malaikat jatuh!

Kami merasa sangat malu dan Sensei melanjutkan.

"Tapi, karena itu, kalian mendapat banyak perhatian dari Dunia Bawah. Pada pertandingan berikutnya, seluruh Dunia Bawah akan menonton kalian. Kalian sudah terkenal karena menghentikan Dewa Jahat Loki dan teroris. Di atas semua itu, kalian berhasil memanaskan konferensi pers sebanyak itu, dan penduduk Dunia Bawah telah mendapatkan angin baru untuk masa depan iblis. "

... Masa Depan dari iblis. Kedengarannya begitu agung.

"Tentu saja, para peringkat teratas pertandingan saat ini akan memperhatikan kalian dan Sairaorg, dan akan mulai meneliti tentang kalian yang akan menjadi musuh baru bagi mereka. Itu adalah kecenderungan yang baik. Para peringkat teratas dari permainan yang hampir tidak bergerak, Aku merasa senang dengan berpikir bahwa kalian dan Sairaorg akan di antara mereka dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. "

Sensei kemudian mengatakan setelah tersenyum dengan senang.

"-Ubah itu, Rating Game itu. Rangking Top 10 dan Kaisar, kalian kaum muda akan mengalahkan mereka dan menciptakan aliran baru dari Rating Game. "

-Kami akan mengubahnya?

Rating Game..., dengan mengalahkan juara ... Dan kami akan menjadi Juara ...?

... Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu.

Juara! Penakluk Game! Aku juga ingin menjadi Raja Harem, tapi menjadi Juara dari Rating Game mungkin tidak buruk! Dan dari semua hal yang kuinginkan ... Aku ingin membuat Buchou Juara.

Karena itu adalah impian yang Buchou cari ...

Aku punya begitu banyak impian dan ambisi. Mungkin aku iblis yang memiliki keserakahan begitu banyak.

Tapi -. Aku ingin memenuhi semua mimpi-mimpi itu. Tidak, aku akan memenuhinya!

**Part 5**

Setelah sekolah, setelah pertemuan berakhir.

Sensei dan Rossweisse-san pergi karena mereka masih memiliki hal-hal yang harus dilakukan sebagai guru.

Kami mempersiapkan festival sekolah dengan anggota yang tersisa.

Sepertinya aku dan Kiba harus melakukan tugas-tugas yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan.

... Aku kemudian melirik Buchou. Dia melihat dokumen yang digunakan pada pertemuan tersebut dan membacanya.

... Dia masih belum kembali ke suasana hati baiknya. Hmm, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku tidak berdamai dengannya sebelum pertandingan, aku takut akan menyebabkan kesulitan. Mohon Maaf ... sepertinya dia tidak akan memaafkanku kecuali aku mengetahui penyebabnya dan meminta maaf padanya ... Dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya! Hmm ...

Hal ini terjadi ketika aku sedang bingung atas hal itu.

Sebuah cahaya berjalan melalui bagian atas meja. Cahaya berbentuk lingkaran, dan berubah menjadi bentuk lingkaran sihir...

... Ini simbol yang familiar.

"... Phenex?"

Koneko-chan bergumam. Itu benar! Ini persis seperti yang Koneko-chan katakan! Ini adalah lingkaran sihir Phenex!

Ini adalah lingkaran sihir yang memiliki ukuran kecil muncul di atas meja, jadi apakah ini tipe komunikasi? Tapi siapa? ... Jangan bilang Raiser? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Aku curiga, tapi dari lingkaran sihir sebuah gambar hologram diproyeksikan dan wajah seorang wanita muda muncul.

Dia memiliki suasana dan gaya kelas tinggi. Dia memiliki rambut ke atas dan dihiasi dengan aksesoris mahal.

"Okaa-sama!"

Ravel membuat suara mengejutkan.

Okaa-sama? Ibu Ravel? Jadi itu berarti dia adalah istri dari kepala keluarga Phenex saat ini yang juga membuat dia adalah ibu dari Raiser.

Dia cantik. Dia tampak seperti diusia dua puluhan. Karena dia adalah iblis, aku tidak tahu usia sebenarnya ... Tapi dia jelas terlihat seperti Ravel!

[Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ravel. Maaf memanggil tiba-tiba. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu kosong, jadi aku akhirnya menelepon pada jam ini. DI Jepang, ini masih waktu sekolah benar?]

"Y-Ya, tentu, tapi mengapa Anda menelepon tiba-tiba?"

Ketika Ravel bertanya, Nyonya Phenex berkata ...

[... Apakah Rias-san dan Sekiryuutei-san di sini?]

Orang yang dipanggil oleh dia adalah Buchou ... dan aku? Kenapa aku?

Buchou berdiri di depan proyeksi.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Obaa-sama. Sudah beberapa waktu. "

[Ara, Rias-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu. Benar-benar sudah beberapa waktu. Dan ...]

Nyonya melihat sekeliling. Apakah dia mencariku? Aku memposisikan diriku di mana dia bisa melihatku segera.

"Ah, halo. Saya Hyoudou Issei. "

[Halo juga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu seperti ini, benarkan Hyoudou Issei-san sang Sekiryuutei. Saya minta maaf untuk memperkenalkan diri seperti ini.]

"T-Tidak. J-Jadi apakah Anda memiliki beberapa urusan denganku ...? "

Aku bertanya dengan sopan.

[Ya, saya pikir saya harus menyapa Anda dengan benar ... Biasanya, saya harus pergi dan menyapa diri saya pada Rias-san yang bertanggung jawab di kediaman Hyoudou dan akademi dimana putri saya akan tinggal, tapi ada alasan mengapa kami tidak bisa berkunjung ...]

"... Kau tahu, karena tuntutan air mata Phoenix semakin meningkat, jadi mungkin mereka tidak punya waktu karena itu ..."

Kiba berbisik di telingaku.

Ah, begitu ... Keluarga Phenex adalah pemasok utama air mata Phoenix.

Aku dengar bahwa ada permintaan darurat pada air mata Phoenix, dan karena mereka tidak bisa memenuhinya dengan pasokan, jadi sang Nyonya harus terlibat juga. Itu pasti sulit. Ini harus diberi penghargaan, serius!

Buchou menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali, Oba-sama. Kata-kata Anda sudah cukup. Silakan tinggalkan Ravel kepada kami. "

[...Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Rias-san. Untuk mengurus Raiser setelah pertandingan, dan juga meminta Anda mengurus Ravel ...]

Sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan itu dengan niat buruk. Kupikir mereka akan menaruh dendam pada kami karena pertunangannya dibatalkan, tetapi tampaknya mereka bahkan tidak memiliki niat itu sedikit pun. Ada begitu banyak orang dengan hati yang besar di keluarga Phenex.

Tapi untuk Buchou, pasti rumit. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menolak transfer Ravel dan harus merawatnya juga.

Kemudian sang Nyonya menatapku.

[Juga, Hyoudou Issei-san. Tolong perhatikan putriku secara khusus.]

... A-Aku jugaa? Dan dia menekankan kata 'secara Khusus'.

Tentu saja, aku akan merawatnya.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja. Tapi Buchou juga di sini, dan ada orang yang bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik daripada saya di klub kami ... "

[Ya. Tentu saja, dengan mempercayakan putriku Ravel pada Rias-san dan yang lainnya, maka dia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan di sekolah di Dunia Bawah. Tapi, apa yang saya ingin minta dari Anda berbeda dari itu. Tolong dapatkah anda melindunginya sehingga tidak ada penganggu aneh yang mendekatinya? Dengan memiliki Sekiryuutei yang telah memperoleh banyak penghargaan di sampingnya, maka suami saya dan saya bisa mempercayainya.]

"Penganggu aneh ...?"

Jadi dia memberitahuku untuk merawatnya sehingga tidak ada pria yang akan mendekatinya di dunia manusia? Aku juga seorang pria tahu ... Y-Ya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti meletakkan tanganku pada Ravel.

Dia junior pentingku. Dia manis, tapi aku tidak akan meletakkan tanganku padanya!

"Saya mengerti. Saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa saya lakukan, tapi saya akan melindungi anak Anda! "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, sang Nyonya membuat ekspresi cerah.

Dan disebelahku, - wajah Ravel menjadi sangat merah. ... Hey hey, apa yang terjadi Ravel ...?

-!

Untuk sesaat, wajah Buchou yang muncul dalam pandanganku ... tampak sedih ... tapi apakah itu hanya mataku?

[Saya mengucapkam terima kasih banyak... Ravel.]

"Ya, Okaa-sama."

[Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan? Kamu harus mendukung Rias-san, dan kamu harus mendengarkan seniormu, dan di atas itu semua kamu harus memperdalam hubunganmu dengan Hyoudou Issei-san. Sebagai putri dari keluarga Phenex, bekerja keraslah jadi kamu tidak akan mencoreng nama keluarga kita, oke?]

"Tentu saja!"

Sepertinya ibu dan anak sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi wajah Ravel memerah, dan sepertinya dia penuh dengan semangat ...

[Dan terakhir, Hyoudou Issei-san.]

Sang Nyonya berbicara padaku lagi.

"Y-Ya."

[Saya dengar mimpimu adalah untuk menjadi iblis kelas tinggi.]

"Ya, benar ... Dan?"

[Putri saya saat ini adalah [Bishop] saya. Saya menukarnya dengan Raiser.]

"Y-Ya, saya sudah dengar."

[Tolong diingat dengan baik. Putri saya sedang bebas. Dia adalah [Bishop] saya. Dia bukan milik Raiser. Paham?]

"Y-Ya! M-Mengerti! "

Itu sesuatu yang aku sudah tahu, tapi yah, aku hanya mengangguk kepala saja kalau begitu.

Mendengar itu, sang Nyonya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak puas ... Kenapa?

[Urusan saya di sini telah selesai. Rias-san, Hyoudou Issei-san, dan semuanya, maafkanlah pengenalan tiba-tiba saya. Dan sudah waktunya. Ravel, berperilakulah dengan cara di mana kamu tidak akan membuat malu sebagai seorang wanita.]

"Ya, Okaa-sama."

[Nah, semuanya. Selamat tinggal.]

FLASH

Cahaya menjadi terang, - kemudian berubah menjadi cahaya tipis dan menghilang.

... Salam Nyonya Phenex datang kemari seperti badai. Ini pasti karena khawatir tentang putrinya dan salamnya kepada kami. Meskipun ada hal yang aku tidak begitu yakin ...

Aku ragu dan mendesah, dan Buchou yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan getaran di kakinya muncul dalam pandanganku.

"...Bu ... Buchou, mau pergi kemana?"

Ketika aku bertanya, Buchou berhenti, dan ia bergumam tanpa berbalik.

"...Ise, akankah kamu melindungiku?"

... Kenapa kamu bertanya hal seperti itu tiba-tiba ...? Aku tidak tahu, tapi jawabanku sudah jelas!

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi Buchou!"

"... Dan Asia?"

"Eh? Ya, aku juga akan melindungi Asia! "

"Dan Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? Itu sudah jelas. Tapi ... Apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba menanyakanku hal seperti itu? "

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Buchou sama sekali.

Tapi, Buchou bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"... Hei, Ise."

"Y-Ya ..."

"... Bagimu, 'apa' aku? "Siapa aku?"

...

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan ini ... Tapi, bagiku ...

"... Ummm, bagiku Buchou adalah Buchou dan -"

Saat aku mengatakan itu.

"-! Idiot! "

Dia memarahiku bercampur dengan suara tangisnya. Buchou bergegas pergi dari tempat ini, dan dia meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia mengejar Buchou.

Asia berpaling padaku setelah ia mencapai pintu. Matanya ... penuh dengan air mata. Mengapa Asia menangis ...?

"Ise-san! Kamu mengerikan! Ini terlalu parah! Mengapa kamu tidak bisa ...! Mengapa kamu tidak bisa memahami perasaan Onee-sama!? "

Mengatakan itu, Asia pergi mengejar Buchou.

...

Sadar Asia juga mengatakan itu padaku, aku hanya berdiri tercengang.

...Tu, tunggu sebentar! Apa artinya ini!? Mengapa Asia juga marah padaku!?

"Itu tidak tepat, Ise-kun."

Kiba mendesah.

"...T-tidak tepat apanya?"

"Itu, tepatnya. Ya ampun, kamu begitu ... Aku bisa memahami dengan baik apa yang gadis-gadis lalui. "

"Tepat. Ini alami untuk Rias dan Asia-chan untuk marah. "

Akeno-san juga terdengar marah. Bahkan Akeno-san ...?

"Bahkan aku, dapat merasakan hal-hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini sedikit salah, Ise."

Bahkan Xenovia menatapku dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup!

"Mou! Ise-kun, kamu benar-benar seorang, tidak-tidak! Kasihan Rias-san! "

Bahkan Irina marah.

"... Kau yang terburuk."

Ooooooo! Aku baru saja menerima pernyataan terdingin "kau yang terburuk" dari Koneko-chan!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah! Aku tidak tahu! Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus pergi mengejarnya?

Aku mencoba untuk pergi, tapi aku dihentikan oleh Akeno-san.

"Ise-kun saat ini hanya akan lebih menyakitinya jika kamu mengejarnya, jadi jangan."

... Serius?

Apakah seserius itu? T-Tapi ... Ini salahku kan? Salahku ...

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tidak, aku sebenarnya 'mungkin' sudah menebaknya, tapi di dalam hatiku kemungkinan itu sangat tidak mungkin ...

Itu benar-benar mustahil, itu sebabnya aku tidak mengerti ... Sial! Aku semakin bingung jika berpikir tentang hal itu!

"... Hei, Gasper. Apakah aku benar-benar buruk di sini? "

Aku bertanya pada juniorku. Gya-suke mengatakannya dengan meminta maaf sambil menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"... Umm ... Ya, aku pikir kamu sangat buruk ... "

Bahkan Gasper mengatakan itu padaku!

Aku semakin lemas. -Kemudian Ravel bertanya sambil panik.

"U-Umm ... ini adalah kesalahan ibu saya dan saya, kan ...? Maafkan aku ... "

Apakah itu ... kesalahan Ravel? Sepertinya Buchou mencoba untuk pergi setelah komunikasi diantara ibu dan anak Phenex ...

Akeno-san menempatkan tangannya di bahu Ravel.

"Ravel-chan tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Ise-kun adalah yang paling bersalah di sini karena dia tidak pernah mencoba memikirkan hal penting antara Rias dan dirinya sampai sekarang. "

Akeno-san menghiburnya seperti itu, dan dia mulai untuk mempersiapkan teh setelah mendesak Ravel untuk duduk di sofa.

Sepertinya aku penjahat terbesar di sini.

... Uuu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?

**Part 6**

"Ya ampun, mengapa semua orang bertindak seperti itu ... Apa yang mereka ingin dariku ..."

Aku menggumam sendiri di ruang kosong dalam bangunan tua sekolah.

Setelah itu, kami terus mempersiapkan festival sekolah di bawah instruksi Akeno-san.

Suasana pada situasi itu sudah mereda setelah Akeno-san mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menemukan Buchou dan Asia.

Aku terus melakukan pekerjaan sendirian di dalam ruang kosong. Kiba dan Gasper pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Ruangan ini adalah tempat di mana kami akan melakukan pemurnian palsu untuk festival sekolah. Jika kami melakukan pemurnian yang sebenarnya akan sangat berbahaya bagi kami karena kami adalah iblis, jadi kami sedang melakukan ritual sejenis yang mirip dengan itu, tapi dengan ide kreatif seperti pemurnian gaya iblis bertentangan dengan jenis kami.

Apa yang sedang kulakukan adalah mendekorasinya agar terlihat seperti gaya Jepang. Aku meletakkan tatami (tikar Jepang), dan meletakkan furnitur untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah kuil Jepang.

Ya, pada hari festival sekolah, rencananya adalah bahwa Akeno-san akan bertanggung jawab di sini, di mana Koneko-chan akan menggunakan senjutsu untuk membuat aliran ki agar pelanggan kami merasa lebih baik dan keberuntungan mereka meningkat.

Fiuh ... Tapi benar-benar kepikiran ketika kamu hanya sendiri. Aku teringat pada apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

... Ini salahku ya. Aku tidak memikirkan tentang hal penting antara aku dan Buchou ...? Itulah yang Akeno-san katakan ...

Akhir-akhir ini ..., tidak hanya Buchou, tapi ibu Buchou, dan orang lain di sekitarku sedang mencari sesuatu dariku. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan sikapku terhadap Buchou.

... Hal-hal yang kupikirkan tentang sebelum pertemuan datang kembali padaku.

Dalam kepalaku, aku berpikir tentang dua hal utama.

Salah satunya adalah bahwa aku tidak mengerti perasaan Buchou dan aku telah menyakiti perasaannya tanpa menyadarinya.

Yang lain adalah ...

... 'Hal' itu benar-benar seperti sebuah fantasi bagiku, dan bahkan jika aku ingin berpikir bahwa itu benar, itu adalah perkembangan yang aku tidak bisa melangkah kakiku sedikitpun ...

Tapi kalau itu benar terjadi, maka sempurna untuk menjelaskan semuanya sampai sekarang, - cara bagaimana Buchou berhadapan denganku setelah pindah ke rumahku.

Aku selalu ragu tentang hal itu.

Ada tiga orang laki-laki dalam kelompok Gremory. Aku, Kiba dan Gasper. Bahkan jika Buchou adalah iblis yang sangat perhatian terhadap budaknya dan memiliki cinta yang kuat terhadap kami, Aneh bahwa ada perbedaan dalam bagaimana dia menghadapi orang-orang dalam kelompok kami.

- Dia menciumku.

Ya, dia datang dan menciumku. Bukan pada pipiku atau dahiku. Mulut ke mulut. Kami juga telah berciuman lidah. Bukan hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali.

Bahkan jika aku merasa senang tentang hal itu. Sebuah ciuman dengan wanita yang kucintai, kau tahu? Tentu saja aku akan senang! Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa aku berada di surga! Dia bahkan memintaku untuk melakukan ecchi! Kami bahkan melakukannya sangat jauh sampai hampir melakukannya!

... Pertama aku berpikir bahwa Buchou melakukannya karena ia memiliki cinta yang mendalam pada budaknya dan dia melakukannya untukku karena aku lebih muda darinya, dan aku juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah cara dia berhubungan dengan orang-orang dalam kelompok kami dan itu adalah layanan khusus kepada kami.

Tetapi jika karena itu, maka tidak akan menjadi aneh jika dia melakukannya dengan Kiba dan Gasper. Tapi Kiba dan Gasper mengatakan dia tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada mereka. Mereka mengatakan dia hanya melakukan itu kepadaku.

Tentu saja, Buchou mengagumi Kiba dan Gasper dan sangat memikirkan mereka.

Tetapi ada perbedaan yang jelas antara aku dan mereka ...

Awalnya, Buchou hanya terpaku pada hal yang disebut cinta. Dia sangat terobsesi pada cinta yang murni dan polos, dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat gadis seperti di mana ia berperilaku seperti gadis seusianya. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Raiser.

Itu benar. Setelah ia menjadi bebas, Buchou mulai melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih denganku. Dia juga mulai tinggal di rumahku setelah itu.

Akankah Buchou yang memiliki pendapat murni mengenai hubungan antara pria dan wanita melakukan hal seperti gerakan menggoda padaku hanya karena aku menjadi menggemaskan? Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya ... kupikir. Bahkan dari sudut pandang obyektif, kamu dapat merasakan bahwa Buchou memiliki rasa yang kuat terhadap kesuciannya.

Jika aku memasukkan fakta-fakta itu dan juga memikirkan sikap Buchou terhadapku ...

... Apakah ... Buchou menyukaiku ...?

Itu adalah jawaban yang aku dapatkan.

Jika memang itu, maka sikapnya terhadapku benar-benar cocok ...

T-Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia majikanku! Aku budaknya! Budak iblisnya! Aku adalah [Pion] Rias Gremory!

T-Tapi. Tapi! J-Jika Buchou memang menyukaiku, maka ...?

Aku menyukai Buchou. Juga sebagai majikan, tapi aku menyukainya lebih sebagai seorang gadis! Selama enam bulan, aku telah melihat banyak sisi dari Buchou.

Sisi terbaiknya, sisi kebangsawanannya, sisi glamornya, sisi lembutnya, sisi marahnya, bagian oppai besarnya, sisi lucunya, bagian pada kulitnya yang halus, sisi manjanya, dan bagian saat dia seperti Onee-samaku namun dia bertindak sebagaimana usia yang sama sepertiku, dan kemudian aku mulai melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis normal dan ...

Bagiku, dia adalah wanita yang ideal. Aku ingin pergi keluar bersamanya. Aku ingin meninggalkan hubungan majikan-budak, dan mengencaninya sebagai seorang pria dan wanita! Jika aku bisa berharap untuk itu, aku ingin bersama dia bahkan di masa depan!

... Tapi apa benar kalau dia menyukaiku? Jika itu benar maka aku akan berada dalam sukacita di mana tubuhku akan bergoyang dengan bahagia. Sebetulnya, akulah yang ingin mengakui perasaanku yang semakin meningkat dari hari ke hari.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya! Aku mencintainya! Aku selalu mencintainya! Aku hanya menyukai Buchou dan -.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padanya -.

Tapi, apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku salah? Hubungan kami saat ini pasti akan berakhir ... Aku tidak mau itu!

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah ... dia.

...

Aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat aneh dari wajahku. Tanganku gemetar juga. Pada saat yang sama, perasaan panas yang kurasakan sampai sekarang mulai mendingin.

... Tidak, seperti yang kupikirkan, hubunganku dengan Buchou hanyalah fantasi. Jika aku meminta lebih ... hubungan kami yang sekarang pasti akan berakhir.

Aku akan menyadarinya. Dinding majikan dan budak tidak akan dapat kau lewati ...

Hahahaha, sudah kubilang. Ya. Ini pasti akan berubah seperti itu. Untuk itu, aku tidak akan mampu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Putri dari keluarga iblis kelas tinggi karena aku mantan manusia yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang normal.

"Lalu apa maksud dari sikap Buchou tadi... Sialan, hati seorang gadis benar-benar rumit ..."

Ketika aku bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan ketika aku melihat sekeliling Akeno-san dengan mikonya sedang berdiri di sana ...

"Ufufu, mungkin tampaknya seperti itu sudut pandang dari seorang pria."

Dia mendekatiku dengan senyuman biasanya. Ah, Koneko-chan dibelakangnya juga!

"A ... Akeno-san! -Dan Koneko-chan! Kau mendengarkan aku ...? "

"... Semuanya."

Koneko-chan menyetujuinya dengan menunjukan ibu jarinya! Mereka mendengar semua itu!

Menyadari mereka mendengarkan aku, aku duduk di tatami, dengan bahu yang menurun.

"... Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan semua perasaan Buchou huh."

Akeno-san duduk di sampingku, dan berbicara.

"Ya, itu benar. Kamu juga tidak memahamiku, Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan, dan Koneko-chan yang ada di sini juga. "

Koneko-chan juga duduk di dekatku.

"..."

Aku mulai berpikir untuk sementara waktu.

Serius? Aku benar-benar tidak memahami para gadis ...? Aku selalu bersifat cabul dan selalu membayangkan tentang tubuh telanjang perempuan, dan aku selalu bermimpi tentang hal-hal mesum. Tapi kebenarannya adalah, aku benar-benar tidak memahami para gadis ...?

... Itu mungkin benar. Aku benar-benar tidak mencoba untuk memahami hati seorang gadis.

Jika aku berpikir seperti itu, tidak hanya Buchou, tapi aku juga belum memikirkan tentang gadis-gadis lain dalam kelompok ...

"Sepertinya, kita mungkin juga tidak mencoba untuk memahami Ise-san."

-Suara Asia.

Ketika aku mendongak, Asia yang tampaknya datang tanpa aku sadari berdiri di sana. Asia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Tentangku? ..."

"Ya, itu benar. Itulah mengapa kita berpikir tentang hal itu. Rias memang penting, tetapi lebih dari itu kita harus menyembuhkan Ise-kun dahulu ... "

Menyembuhkanku ...?

Akeno-san mengatakannya ...sambil melepas bajuku!?

Tu .. Tunggu sebentar, Akeno-san! Apa yang kamu coba lakukan dengan membuatku telanjang!?

"Ufufu, aku akan menghisap kekuatan nagamu di sini."

Di sini!? Akeno-san juga melepas bajunya! Payudara besarnya memantul! Akeno-san kemudian memelukku dari belakang! Rasa lembut dan 'objek' daging lunaknya bisa kurasakan langsung dari punggungkuuuuuu!

Rasanya seperti darah di seluruh tubuhku akan mendidih karena aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang terletak di tengah payudaranya menyentuh punggungku!

"... Aku juga akan melakukan penyembuhan dengan senjutsu bersama dengan itu. Tolong pangku aku. "

Koneko-chan memelukku dari depan! Dia berubah menjadi mode telinga kucingnya dalam pelukanku dan dia mulai melepaskan senjutsu nya!

Aaaah, rasanya seperti aku menerima aliran 'ki' hangat dari payudara kecil Koenko-chan ... Dan juga dua oppai lembut yang bisa kurasakan dari belakang membuatku lebih ...!

Chuuuuuuuu ...

"Hauu ~!"

Aku mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Itu karena Akeno-san menghisap leherku! Dan dia melakukannya dengan menggerakkan lidahnya memberikanku kenikmatan sensual! Itu dilakukan dengan menghisap dan menjilat! Kamu bersedia untuk menghisap kekuatan nagaku dengan cara seperti itu!? Terima kasih banyak!

Di depan adalah Nekomata! Di belakang adalah Onee-sama! sesuatu menakjubkan telah terjadi dalam situasi sandwiiiiiich!

"... A ... Aku juga bergabung!"

Asia yang mulai membuka bajunya meraih tanganku, dan meletakkannya di dadanya! Otakku rasanya mau meledak dengan oppai Asia yang tampaknya masih akan terus tumbuh! Pada saat yang sama aura hijau lembut dipancarkan dan menerpaku.

... Ini adalah kekuatan penyembuhan. Ini adalah situasi yang luar biasa. Kekuatan nagaku dihisap oleh Akeno-san, aku menerima aliran 'ki' dari senjutsu Koneko-chan yang membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhku lebih lancar, dan tubuhku menjadi hangat dengan aura penyembuhan Asia ~!

Aku berada dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, tapi Akeno-san bergumam sedih padaku.

"... Ketika Ise-kun menatap kami, kadang-kadang kamu melihat kami dengan mata ketakutan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa itu terjadi. "

-!

... Mata ketakutan ... begitu, jadi aku telah membuat mata seperti itu tanpa sadar ...

Koneko-chan kemudian menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"... Mungkin, hanya mereka yang tahu tentang insiden itu yang bisa menyadarinya."

... Insiden itu ...

Ya, aku segera menyadarinya. ...Jadi Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan juga ... menyadari itu ...?

Orang-orang yang mengetahui secara detail tentang insiden itu merupakan anggota kelompok yang sudah ada dalam kelompok ini ketika aku bergabung.

"Di dalam hati Ise-san ... jauh di dalam hatimu ..., apakah Reynalle-sama masih menghantuimu?"

"-!"

Ketika Asia bertanya padaku dengan takut, seorang gadis cantik dengan sayap hitam muncul kembali ke pikiranku. Pada saat yang sama, kata-katanya kembali padaku ...

[Maukah kamu mati untukku?]

Pacar pertamaku, Yuuma-chan. Tidak, sang malaikat jatuh Reynalle.

Seketika itu juga, aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari wajahku.

Aku mendapat kilas balik dari bayangan Reynalle dan kata-katanya.

- Aku tidak ingin Iblis kotor kelas rendah sepertimu berbicara padaku.

... Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya apakah tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk berbicara dengan semua orang di sini yang merupakan Bishoujo.

- Ahahaha! Ya, kamu benar! Itu adalah kencan yang sangat menghibur! Terima kasih untuk itu, aku sangat bosan!

... Ketika aku pergi berbelanja dengan Buchou dan yang lain, aku mulai membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar merasa bosan bersamaku.

- Aku tidak ingin laki-laki busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku!

... Aku juga ingin memanggil Buchou dengan namanya ...

- Ise-kun! Tolong selamatkan aku! Iblis ini berusaha membunuhku! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu, mari kita bersama-sama mengalahkan Iblis ini!

... Pacar pertamaku memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya ... dan wanita yang kucintai, membunuh wanita itu.

Ketika itu, sangat tepat Reynalle dibunuh. Dia melakukan hal-hal mengerikan pada Asia, dan dia bahkan membunuhnya sekali. Itulah sebabnya, aku pikir itu adalah alasan yang tepat bagi Buchou untuk menghabisinya.

-Tapi, mengapa?

Air mata ini ... yang turun dari pipiku ... Aku kemudian bergumam sambil menyeka air mataku.

"... Dia adalah pacar pertamaku ..."

Ketika aku ditembak olehnya, aku benar-benar bahagia.

"... Ketika aku mengencaninya, aku benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik. Aku menyiapkan begitu banyak perencanaan untuk kencan pertamaku. Aku bahkan berpikir dengan serius tentang masa depanku dengannya. Aku bahkan membayangkan tentang Natal dan Hari Valentine seperti orang idiot, dan aku memfantasikan semuanya sendiri. "

Aku ... mengeluarkan semua yang aku sembunyikan dalam diriku.

Bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk membuatnya sebagai sebuah cerita di mana kamu dapat menertawakannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tertawa tentang hal itu jauh di dalam hatiku.

"Tapi, dia benar-benar musuhku ...! Dan dia membunuhku ...! Dia menatapku dengan mata dinginnya setelah aku menjadi iblis ...! Dan aku menemukan bahwa dia berpura-pura selama ini..., dan bahkan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu, dia benar-benar jahat! Dia membunuh Asia, dan aku bertarung dengannya! Aku tersentak! Aku memukul seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu terjadi pada pacar pertamaku ...! Setelah itu, ia memohon hidupnya padaku, tapi dia dibunuh oleh Buchou ... "

Reynalle binasa. Bulu hitam milik pacar pertamaku berterbangan di dalam Gereja. Adegan itu terukir ke dalam kenanganku, dan otakku membeku setiap kali aku mengingat hal itu.

"... Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan ... Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut bergaul dengan gadis-gadis ... Karena itu membuatku berpikir bahwa hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi ...! Gadis-gadis dalam kelompok kita sangat baik padaku, tetapi jika aku mencoba untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya dan mencoba untuk bergaul dengan semua orang, itu membuatku berpikir bahwa semua orang akan menolakku dan menertawakanku ...! Aku tahu bahwa setiap orang tidaklah buruk dalam kepalaku! Kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang baik! Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa! Semakin aku mencoba untuk memahami semua orang, hal itu semakin membuatku berhenti! "

Aku ... menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan ini pada semua orang.

Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ini wajah yang masih menyeret masa lalu pada punggungku ...

Meskipun demikian, aku mengatakan pada mereka perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"... Aku tidak ingin merasakan... hal yang sama lagi ..."

Aku benar-benar seorang pria yang menyedihkan ...

Di depan para gadis aku bergaul dengan mereka, meski mengaku bahwa aku akan menjadi Raja Harem, aku mengatakan kebenaran pada mereka bahwa "aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bergaul dengan gadis-gadis" ...

... Ini adalah situasi di mana itu tidak dapat membantu jika mereka mulai membenciku atau kehilangan minat padaku ...

Asia ... mengenggam lembut tanganku.

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku - sangat menyukai Ise-san."

-!

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Asia. Asia melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu selamanya. Tidak mungkin aku akan berbicara buruk tentangmu. Aku menghormatimu. Aku mengagumimu. Kamu adalah orang tempatku bergantung dalam banyak hal. Aku berpikir secara mendalam dalam hatiku bahwa aku ingin tinggal denganmu bahkan di masa depan. "

Senyum Asia dan kata-katanya mencapai hatiku yang paling dalam ...

"Tidak mungkin Rias-oneesama akan membenci Ise-san. Aku tahu bahwa Ise-san menyukai Rias-oneesama. Ise-san adalah seseorang yang bisa bertarung lebih keras dibandingkan siapa pun untuk Rias-oneesama, dan bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, Onee-sama juga dapat memahami hal ini. "

Asia ... telah memperhatikanku dengan sangat erat. Kupikir akulah satu-satunya yang melindungi Asia, sebaliknya dia adalah satu-satunya yang melindungiku ...

- Dia membuatku benar-benar merasa aman.

"Itu sebabnya, tolong beranilah. Pasti akan baik-baik saja jika itu Ise-san. Jika itu Ise-san yang telah mampu bekerja keras sampai sekarang, maka kamu akan dapat menembus dinding dalam hatimu. "

... Mendapati Asia mengatakan itu, aku mulai menangis. Sial! Ini hanyalah keringat dari hatiku! Aku baru saja mulai berkeringat karena aku menerima kenyamanan darinya!

Hug.

Akeno-san memelukku dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai Ise-kun."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Koneko-chan juga mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahku.

"... Aku juga. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk melupakan malaikat jatuh itu. "

"Dia benar, jika itu malaikat jatuh yang sama maka aku akan mampu membuat Ise-kun bahagia. Itulah sebabnya tolong lebih percaya diri lagi. Jika kamu tidak mengambil langkah selanjutnya dengan Rias, maka aku tidak bisa ... "

Akeno-san berhenti di sana. Tapi Asia juga mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga ..."

Asia juga menyadari sesuatu, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Ya, itu benar. Semua orang bahkan ingin lebih bergaul dengan Ise-san. "

... Kalian semua terlalu baik.

Benar-benar membuat meleleh ...

Kata-kata Asia, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan mencairkan sesuatu yang kusut dalam diriku dengan perlahan.

Ada apa ini? Hatiku terasa hangat ... Kata-kata yang aku terima dari ketiganya mengisi lubang dalam diriku.

"Asia ... Akeno-san ... Koneko-chan ... Aku ... Aku ...! "

Rasanya seperti aku bisa menyingkirkan kutukan Reynalle kalau itu sekarang.

Hal yang telah lama menggenggamku terasa seperti aku bisa menyingkirkannya sekarang.

"Onee-sama, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Rossweisse-san, Kiba-san, Gasper-kun, dan aku semuanya mencinta Ise-san. Tidak dapatkah kamu percaya apa yang aku, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan katakan ...? "

Asia ...

Terima kasih, Asia. Kamu benar-benar memperhatikanku. Aku benar-benar seorang pria yang beruntung. Seorang gadis baik seperti dia berjanji bahwa dia akan tinggal bersamaku selamanya.

Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyingkirkan Reynalle! Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyadarinya sampai sekarang ...

Aku menghapus air mataku, dan menjadi stabil secara emosional.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Jika semua orang mengatakan itu, maka itu pasti benar. Asia, Aku akan berjanji padamu sekali lagi. -Kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Mari kita tetap bersama bahkan sampai sepuluh ribu tahun kemudian, Asia. Aku juga menyukai Asia. "

"-! Y-Ya! Kita akan selalu bersama-sama! Aku juga sangat menyukai Ise-san ! "

Asia mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

"Ara, aku juga akan tinggal dengan Ise-kun selamanya."

Sambil menekan payudaranya di punggungku, Akeno-san juga menunjukkan wajahnya padaku!

"Aku juga akan tinggal bersama Senpai selamanya."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sambil melakukan pukulan ringan pada perutku... Apakah kamu mungkin sedikit marah, Koneko-sama ...?

"Ah! Xenovia, kemari! "

"Ada apa, Irina? Apakah kamu menemukan Ise? "

Irina dan Xenovia juga muncul di pintu! Apakah mereka mencariku? Ketika Xenovia melihat situasi di dalam ruangan ini, ia mulai berpikir sejenak dan kemudian memukul salah satu tangannya di telapak tangannya seolah-olah dia mengerti situasinya.

"Oh, jadi ini pertarungan memperebutkan Ise? Ini mengejutkan, hal ini terjadi tiba-tiba jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan penjagaanku menurun. Di atas semua itu, hari ini adalah hari di mana kita mendorongnya ke bawah dengan telanjang kan? Serahkan saja padaku! "

Xenovia mengatakan itu, dan dia datang padaku setelah melepas bajunya dengan berani!

"Irina, kamu juga kemari. Kalau tidak, teman masa kecilmu akan diambil. Lebih seperti, aku akan membawanya pergi! "

"Awaawawaawawawa, aku harus bergabung juga kan!? Aku [Ace] Michael-sama dan aku akan naik satu peringkat lebih tinggi dengan melahirkan anak dari Tenryuu (naga Surgawi)! Sebaiknya, aku juga bergabung untuk memperebutkan Ise-kun! "

Irina yang telah dibujuk oleh Xenovia datang padaku sambil sayapnya berubah warna dari hitam dan putih dan seterusnya!

"K-Kalian! Seperti yang aku bilang setiap kali, perbaiki bagian dimana kamu dapat bergerak tanpa ragu sedikitpuuuuuuuun! "

Dikelilingi oleh lima gadis cantik, dan juga pertempuran mereka satu sama lain dimulai, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ...

"Ise-san akan bersama denganku!"

"Siapa yang peduli, Asia. Ini hanya sedikit. "

"Ya, mari kita melakukannya dengan adil, Asia-san, Xenovia!"

"Ara-ara, menipumu memiliki sensasi yang paling hebat, tahu? Benar, Koneko-chan? "

"... Yang pertama datang yang pertama melayani juga, Akeno-san."

Aku hanya bisa menonton dan tertawa pada pertempuran diantara gadis-gadis yang mereka lakukan di sudut ruangan.

Seperti yang kupikirkan, ada begitu banyak bagian dari gadis yang kamu tidak dapat mengerti.

Tapi - Aku pikir aku benar-benar diselamatkan.

Aku diselamatkan oleh kata-kata dan perasaan para gadis.

Reynalle yang telah lama hidup di dalam hatiku. Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai hilang.

Bahkan jika itu tidak hilang sepenuhnya, dibandingkan dengan sebelum dan sesudah sekarang, aku pikir itu menjadi lebih ringan sekarang.

Terima kasih Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan juga Xenovia, Irina.

Aku pikir aku bisa memiliki keberanian sekarang.

Tidak peduli bagaimana akhirnya, aku akan mengambil langkah untuk perasaanku ini.

Ini mungkin bukan jawaban yang Buchou sedang cari.

Meskipun demikian, aku -. Tidak, ini adalah sesuatu yang telah kupikirkan dalam waktu yang lama.

Setelah aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san, aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku membuat keputusan ini di dalam hatiku, dan pertempuran yang telah ditakdirkan semakin dekat ...


	44. Chapter 44

**Jilid 10 Life 3 : Pertarungan untuk Menentukan Siapa Iblis Muda Terkuat Dimulai!**

**Part 1**

Hari Pertandingan.

"Hebat, pulaunya benar-benar mengapung di langit."

Aku sedang melihat pulau terapung melalui lift gondola yang terhubung dengan kota di langit. Disampingku adalah Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper yang juga melihat keluar jendela sepertiku.

Di pulau terapung ini, ada sebuah kota yang disebut Agreas. Dikatakan bahwa kekuatan yang membuat pulau ini terapung diciptakan di era Maou lama, tapi dikatakan hanya Ajuka Beelzebub-sama yang mengetahui rinciannya. Karena itu, budak dari Beelzebub saat inilah yang mengurus tempat ini.

Sebuah pulau terapung ini memang sangat jarang terjadi. Dari kota, air jatuh ke tanah seperti air terjun. Tidak hanya satu atau dua air terjun, tetapi ada banyak dari mereka jatuh ke tanah. Itu benar-benar seperti sebuah fantasi.

Tentu saja aku terpesona oleh itu. Benar-benar sesuatu yang diharapkan dari Dunia tempat iblis tinggal, Dunia Bawah. Benar-benar seperti fantasi! Sebuah Kota di langit yang terletak di wilayah Agares.

Sepertinya mereka membuat sebuah kota di bagian paling atas pulau ini.

Rupanya itu juga tempat yang mengontrol aliran udara di sekitar daerah ini. Terlebih lagi ini adalah sebuah resor wisata.

Ada tiga cara untuk memasuki kota. Salah satunya adalah 'melompat' secara langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Cara masuk ini hanya diijinkan untuk VIP dan juga ketika ada masalah khusus. Ini adalah tempat yang penting dan juga harta karun dunia, jadi mereka tidak mengizinkan bertransport menggunakan kekuatan iblis semaksimal mungkin.

Ya, mungkin saja ada iblis yang memiliki pikiran sakit, datang dan melakukan perbuatan jahat.

Cara kedua adalah dengan menggunakan transportasi seperti airships. Ini digunakan lebih sering dibanding 'melompat'. Cara ketiga adalah metode yang kami gunakan, dan itu adalah dengan menggunakan lift gondola di mana penghubung tali terhubung dari tanah ke kota langit.

Dan kami memilih untuk menggunakan metode ketiga. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Buchou yang telah mengetahui bagaimana pemandangan yang terlihat dari lift gondola, semua orang mengatakan "Kami ingin naik itu!".

Jadi seperti itu, kami menuju langit sambil menikmati pemandangan dari dalam lift gondola.

Man, cuacanya benar-benar baik! Ini adalah hari yang baik untuk melaksanakan pertandingan! Jadi kami akan melakukan pertempuran di kota langit itu huh... aku harus memastikan untuk tidak jatuh. Akan memalukan jika aku mundur di luar pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada perselisihan diantara para petinggi tentang stadion mana yang akan digunakan untuk pertandingan ini."

-Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu sambil melihat langit. Semua orang melihat Sensei.

"Perselisihan? Untuk memutuskan...stadion?"

Sensei mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Para petinggi dari golongan Maou saat ini berharap agar pertandingan berlangsung baik dalam wilayah Gremory atau wilayah Maou. Tapi kemudian, golongan Bael yang mengambil pentingnya garis keturunan memprotes agar penyelenggaraannya di wilayah Bael. "

-! S-Sesuatu seperti itu terjadi ...? Sensei melanjutkan.

"Maou saat ini bukan merupakan bagian dari faktor keturunan, sehingga bagi iblis kelas tinggi yang mengambil penting dalam garis keturunan dan keluarga, Keluarga Great King Bael merupakan faktor penting yang memiliki ketenaran lebih dari para Maou tersebut. Mereka berada di tangga pertama di antara 72-pilar. "

"Iblis-iblis yang berpihak kepada Maou lama juga mengatakan itu sebelumnya dan akhirnya ada sengketa kan? Mengapa mereka mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama lagi ...? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Sensei membuat gerakan menggunakan tangan dan kemudian mendesah.

"Itu adalah itu, ini adalah ini, seperti itulah. Orang dewasa adalah makhluk yang rumit baik di dunia manusia dan di Dunia Bawah. Penampilan dan pengaruh. Ya, itu berarti bahwa ada banyak hal yang terjadi di Dunia Bawah di mana masyarakat bangsawan memiliki kekuatan yang banyak. "

"... Jadi menjadi wilayah Agares."

Koneko-chan bergumam. Sensei mengangguk.

"Ya, dikatakan bahwa Arch-Duke Agares datang diantara Maou dan Graet King. Manajer pertengahan, dan yang memutuskan Maou, Arch-Duke Agares. Bahkan jika zaman berubah, mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu memiliki waktu yang sulit. "

Aku kemudian teringat bahwa ahli waris selanjutnya adalah wanita yang memakai kacamata. Dia usia yang sama seperti kami, jadi sepertinya dia akan menjadi orang yang akan terlibat dengan kami di masa depan ... Sepertinya kami akan mendapat omelan darinya setiap kali sesuatu terjadi.

"... Jadi akankah pertandingan kami menjadi seperti Perang perwakilan antara Maou Lucifer dan Great King Bael?"

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sensei juga menjawab sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Ya, ada banyak dari mereka yang melihat dengan cara itu. Sang Oppai-Dragon & Switch-Princess VS Pemuda Terkuat Sairaorg hanyalah sebagai penutup, yang hanya membuat perhatian Masyarakat biasa menuju ke sana. Di sisi lain, banyak dari politisi akan melihat selagi membuat komentar. "

... Politik. Jadi Anda mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi di balik pertandingan kami?

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Kami akan melakukan pertandingan karena ambisi kami sendiri ... "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei tertawa.

"Itu bagus bahwa kalian tetap seperti itu. Itu sudah cukup. Bahkan jika kalian kalah, tidak mungkin Sirzechs akan menderita secara politis. Kecuali, orang-orang dari keluarga Great King yang akan bersenang-senang. Dan juga orang-orang di belakang Sairaorg yang juga akan bersenang-senang. "

"Ada politisi di belakang Sairaorg-san?"

"Pria itu telah bangkit hanya dengan tubuhnya, tidak akan terpengaruh oleh pendapat dari para politisi. Kecuali, ia sendiri telah membuat koneksi dengan mereka sehingga mereka bisa menjadi dukungan baginya untuk tujuan yang lebih tinggi. "

Untuk memenuhi impian atau ambisimu, kamu harus terlibat dengan politik huh. Jika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, kami juga memiliki hubungan dengan Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama.

Dari sisi mereka, apakah itu terlihat seperti kami memiliki hubungan dengan politik? Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah Maou ...

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa kuterima.

"... Iblis kelas tinggi yang menggunakan Sairaorg-san yang mengalami kesulitan dan yang lahir tanpa ciri-ciri keliarganya huh."

Aku menggumamkan itu. Berdasarkan cerita, orang-orang yang membuang Sairaorg-san adalah orang utama di sisi mereka, kepala keluarga Bael saat ini. Orang-orang di sekitar Sairaorg-san harus terlibat di dalamnya juga.

Dan mereka mulai berkumpul di sekelilingnya sekarang, huh. -Disekitar kekuatan Sairaorg-san.

Sensei mendesah.

"Ini mungkin rumit, tapi ada baiknya seperti itu. Hanya berpikirlah bahwa ia akhirnya telah mendapatkan perhatian setelah melewati kesulitan. Apapun alasannya, sudah diakui oleh seseorang dengan kemasyhuran adalah hasilnya. Apa yang tersisa akan tergantung pada hasil nanti... Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia dan hadapi dia dengan kekuatan penuh. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dia jika kamu tidak menggunakan semua yang kamu punya untuk mencapai tujuanmu. "

Aku tahu, Sensei. Kami juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan Sairaorg-san. Ini pertandingan. Kami akan menang dalam rangka untuk mencapai mimpi kami.

"Tapi, akankah golongan Great King mengakui mimpi Sairaorg Bael? Dia berharap untuk Dunia Bawah di mana iblis bisa melewati status sosial mereka jika mereka memiliki kekuatan, sehingga mereka dapat membuat keinginan mereka menjadi kenyataan, benar? "

Kiba menanyakan Sensei seperti itu. Seperti katanya, apakah para golongan Bael akan menghubungi Sairaorg-san ketika mengetahui mimpinya?

"... Apakah kau berpikir golongan Great King yang masih terobsesi dengan menjadi tangga pertama pada mantan 72 pilar dan yang mengambil pentingnya keluarga akan mengabulkan itu? Mereka bilang mereka akan bekerja sama dengan dia di luar, tapi di dalam mereka membenci dia. Apa yang orang-orang itu inginkan adalah pion yang dapat digunakan untuk membalas dendam terhadap Maou. Bagi mereka, orang-orang yang memiliki kepercayaan murni yang berkumpul di sekitar Sairaorg hanya akan menjadi alat bagi mereka yang dapat mendukung mereka dalam isu-isu politik. Sairaorg juga telah menyadari ini. Meski begitu, ia membuat koneksi jika itu bisa membuatnya melaju lebih tinggi. Dia adalah pria yang murni dan sabar. "

Sensei menjawab... Itu cerita yang mengerikan. Meski begitu, Sairaorg-san menerima kondisi tersebut untuk mimpinya. ... Aku tidak akan dapat memahami bagaimana rasanya.

Ah, sekarang aku punya pertanyaan. Aku mengatakannya.

"Ini mungkin terlambat, namun akankah ada kemungkinan bahwa game ini akan menjadi sasaran para teroris,-golongan Pahlawan?"

"Ada. Bagaimanapun ini telah mendapat banyak perhatian, dan banyak bos industri akan datang. Jika mereka harus menargetkan mereka, maka ini tempatnya. Bagi mereka, mengirim keluar penguna Balance-Breaker kebanggaan mereka ke tempat dengan banyak orang, akan menjadi kontribusi besar untuk tindakan mereka. Kami dalam siaga maksimum di sekitar stadion. Padahal, hal itu akan berakhir tanpa terjadi apa-apa. "

Sensei menjawab dengan alami. Jadi ada kesempatan! Tapi itu akan berakhir tanpa terjadi apa-apa?

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Akeno-san bertanya. Sensei menggores pipinya.

"... Aku menerima pesan pribadi dari Vali."

[-!]

Termasuk aku, semua orang terkejut! Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah menyangka nama itu akan muncul di sini!

"Vali? Dari dia? "

Aku bertanya.

"Ya, bajingan itu mengirimiku pesan singkat seperti ini. "Ini adalah pertandingan penting antara Sairaorg dari keluarga Bael 'itu' dan kelompok Gremory. Aku juga memperhatikan hal itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan intervensi dengan Hyoudou Issei ". Kamu benar-benar sedang dicintai olehnya, Ise. "

"T-Tolong hentikan itu! Itu membuatku takut! "

J-Jadi bajingan itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu! Bajingan itu benar-benar suka melihat ke bawah dari posisi tinggi! Tapi alasannya, mengapa rasanya seperti meyakini Vali mengatakan itu berarti bahwa aku mengakui kekuatannya. Sial! Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa sedikit frustrasi!

Sensei melanjutkan dan mengabaikanku yang sedang frustrasi.

"Selain itu, karena ia mengatakan itu, mungkin benar bahwa ia memiliki Cao Cao di bawah pengawasan-Nya. Mereka juga tidak akan datang untuk menghancurkan stadion dimana mereka bersedia untuk melawan tim Vali. Jika lawan mereka adalah tim Vali yang penuh dengan monster, maka mereka akan menerima korban yang besar. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa di mana mereka tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. "

... Jadi begitu. Jadi ada cara lain untuk melihat hal itu huh.

"... Jadi itu membuat kita dilindungi oleh Vali huh."

Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku merasa lega karena aku dapat melaksanakan pertandingan dengan aman.

Sensei kemudian mengatakan itu sambil melihat keluar melalui jendela.

"Kita juga bisa berpikir bahwa mungkin Cao Cao belum menargetkan ini dari awal. Golongan lainnya juga harus menjaga pertahanan mereka karena ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka mungkin akan diserang jika pertahanan mereka menurun. "

Jadi kita masih jauh dari perdamaian huh.

Sebelumnya, dikatakan bahwa pertempuran kami melawan mereka akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

... Terlihat seperti akan ada banyak hambatan bagi kami untuk membuat keinginan kami menjadi kenyataan.

Selagi aku memikirkan seperti hal-hal itu, lift gondola tiba di kota langit.

Orang-orang yang menunggu kami ketika kami turun dari lift adalah kelompok penggemar dan media yang menunggu kami. Saat kami turun dari gondola, kami dikelilingi oleh teriakan sukacita dan cahaya flash dari kamera, dan kami memasuki limusin yang diparkir di depan, dipimpin oleh sekelompok pengawal dan staf.

"Aku telah menunggu kalian semua."

Orang yang berada di dalam limusin itu adalah Ravel. Dia datang ke kota Sky Agreas terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan persiapan bagi kami. Gadis ini benar-benar mengetahui banyak hal.

... Itu adalah kerumunan yang gila. Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi, tapi kami sepopuler ini huh ...

Ketika aku kembali melihat dari jendela di dalam limusin, ada mobil yang terlihat seperti milik media mengikuti kami.

"... Kalian membutuhkan manajer pribadi. Terutama Rias dan Ise, yang merupakan suatu keharusan. Untuk pertandingan ini, apakah kalian menang atau kalah ketenaran kalian akan meningkat. Akan kembali tenang setelah beberapa hari berlalu, tapi untuk beberapa saat itu akan menjadi seperti ini setiap saat ketika kalian datang ke Dunia bawah. Ah, ya Ravel, bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi manajer Ise? Kamu akan belajar banyak jika kamu tinggal dengan orang ini, meskipun dia seorang yang cabul. "

Sensei mengatakannya dengan wajah bejat.

SPANK!

Akeno-san memukul kepalanya dengan harisen(kipas kertas)!

"U-Untuk apa itu tadi, Akeno!?"

Sensei memprotes dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan wajah tersenyum yang memiliki intensitas dalam senyumnya.

"Ufufu, ini waktu yang rumit sekarang, jadi harap tahan dirimu dari perkataan itu. Benar, Buchou? "

Akeno-san mengedipkan mata pada Buchou.

"..."

Buchou memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan selagi pipinya menjadi merah. Sepertinya Ravel juga melihat suasana ini, jadi dia tidak menunjukkan banyak tanggapan.

Buchou sedikit banyak sudah lebih baik. Masih ada kekakuan ketika kami berbicara, tetapi tidak sebanyak ketika dia sebelumnya berbicara padaku.

Sepertinya dari kejadian beberapa hari kemarin, gadis-gadis yang dipimpin oleh Akeno-san menghibur Buchou.

Berkat itu, Buchou telah kembali ke dirnyi yang biasa. ... Itu pasti sesuatu yang terkait denganku, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang Akeno-san dan yang lain katakan untuk menghiburnya?

Y-Yah, aku tidak seharusnya mengejar informasi tentang hal itu terlalu banyak. Soalnya ini sebelum pertandingan, dan jika dia telah menjadi lebih baik, maka kita bisa menghadapi pertandingan.

Tapi manajer. Jadi kita membutuhkan seseorang seperti itu huh. Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya. Tapi Ravel menjadi manajerku... Jadwal untuk kelompok secara keseluruhan sedang diurus oleh Grayfia-san, tetapi tampaknya akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda jika itu adalah jadwal bagiku secara individual.

Aku tidak dapat memiliki seseorang seperti itu dari kelompok kami, dan satu-satunya iblis yang aku tahu secara baik hanya Ravel.

Selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, pengemudi limusin mengendarai melewati kota menuju kubah.

Part 2

Ada banyak fasilitas hiburan di kota langit. Di antara mereka, ada sebuah stadion kubah raksasa yang biasanya digunakan untuk berbagai jenis pertandingan dan seni.

Agreas Dome. Kami pindah ke hotel kelas tinggi yang terletak di sebelah stadion kubah.

... Ini benar-benar dibuat dengan mewah dan cantik. Setelah menjadi iblis, aku telah datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini cukup sering. Hal ini terjadi karena aku menjadi budak iblis kelas tinggi Gremory.

Lobi yang luas dan lantai yang mengkilap dan bersih. Ada lampu raksasa di langit-langit. Meski begitu, aku masih merasa bahwa kediaman Gremory lebih menakjubkan. Ya, itu adalah istana sih.

Kami sedang dipandu ke kamar masing-masing oleh portir. Pertandingan akan berlangsung di malam hari. Masih ada waktu tersisa. Jadi kami akan berada di sini sampai waktu pertandingan.

Lalu ada kelompok yang datang dari sisi lain yang memancarkan suasana yang aneh dan aura dingin yang terasa menusuk kulitku.

Mereka menggunakan tudung kepala terlalu bawah jadi kami tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, dan mereka mengenakan jubah panjang di mana kami bahkan tidak bisa melihat kaki mereka.

Dan di tengah-tengah grup, ada satu orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pendeta ... Tunggu, apa-apaan itu ...?

Aku menjadi terdiam setelah melihat orang yang di tengah kelompok.

-Itu tengkorak.

Sebuah tengkorak mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pendeta. Di kepalanya adalah topi yang dikenakan oleh pendeta juga. Kupikir itu adalah topi yang disebut Mitre. Dan dia memiliki tongkat di tangannya.

Pendeta tengkorak berhenti setelah melihat kami.

Rongga mata yang tidak memiliki sinar.

Oh well, oh well, bukankah ini sang rambut crimson Gremory dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh.

Suara itu bukanlah sesuatu yang datang dari mulut seseorang. ... Dari mana asalnya? Apakah menggunakan sesuatu seperti sihir dan mengirimnya kepada kami?

Mendengar kata-kata pendeta tengkorak, Sensei tersenyum sinis.

"Oh bukankah ini adalah dewa yang mengatur kematian Hades-dono, yang tinggal di bagian terbawah dari Dunia bawah, dunia orang mati yang juga dikenal sebagai kedalaman neraka. Jadi, kamu datang ke sini membawa begitu banyak grim reaper denganmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kamu, yang membenci iblis dan malaikat jatuh lebih dari apa pun untuk datang ke sini. "

... Dewa dari dunia orang mati ... Hades!? Jadi tengkorak ini adalah dewa! Itulah mengapa aura yang dipancarkan membuat bergidik ...

Fafafa ..., kamu benar-benar tahu bagaimana berbicara, gagak sialan. Akhir-akhir ini sering berisik di atas sini, jadi aku datang untuk mengamati.

"Kakek tengkorak, tampaknya hanya kamu satu-satunya dari sisi Yunani-yang masih belum tertarik tentang aliansi antar golongan."

Dan apa maksudnya itu? Apakah kamu juga akan menyingkirkan orang tua ini, seperti Loki?

Setelah percakapan itu, grup di sekitar tengkorak ... Hades, meningkatkan niat membunuh mereka.

... Apakah mereka berencana untuk melawan kita di sini? Beri aku istirahat, ini kan sebelum pertandingan penting!

Azazel-sensei menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk lebih berpikiran terbuka seperti Kakek mesum Odin. Aku hanya mendengar rumor buruk tentangmu. "

Fafafa ..., jika kawanan gagak dan kelelawar mulai membuat kebisingan, walaupun aku ingin memastikan aku tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka.

Permusuhan yang sangat intens. Apakah gagak mengacu pada malaikat yang jatuh? Berarti kelelawar adalah iblis kan ...?

Kemudian tengkorak ini mengubah pandangannya... padaku!? A-Aku!? Rongga matanya bersinar.

Welsh Dragon. Benar-benar kenangan ketika Anda dan Vanishing Dragon sedang mengamuk di kedalaman neraka bersama ...

... Dia tahu kamu? Ddraig?

[Ada sedikit masalah waktu itu.]

Jadi begitu, jadi ada sedikit masalah terjadi huh... Itu bukan sesuatu dimana dendamnya akan diarahkan padaku yang Sekiryuutei saat ini kan? Jika lawannya adalah tengkorak, itu menakutkan karena rasanya seperti aku akan dikutuk secara nyata.

Ya, kalau begitu. Aku harus menyenangkan diriku hari ini. Kamu harus berharap kamu tidak akan mati. Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mengambil semua jiwamu denganku hari ini.

Mengatakan itu, tengkorak ... Hades, berjalan melewati kami.

Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dan mengambil napas. Ketika aku melihat, tampaknya anggota yang lain juga gugup, dan sudah menurun sekarang.

"... Aku mendengar tentang Hades-sama dari seniorku ketika aku masih menjadi Valkyrie, tapi ... benar-benar tidak terasa seperti kamu masih hidup ketika dia sedang mengenggam jiwamu."

Rossweisse-san bergumam.

Ya, rasanya persis seperti itu! Perasaan jiwa kita sedang diincar! Jadi begitu, jadi inilah artinya mengatur kematian ... ya kan?

"... S... Seram ... Tengkorak-san itu memiliki tekanan yang kuat ..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei mulai menggerakkan lehernya seperti ia merasa kaku sampai sekarang.

"Well, yah. Kekuatannya adalah salah satu kelas top dalam golongan utama. "

"... Apakah dia lebih kuat darimu, Sensei?"

"Dia lebih kuat dariku, ya si kaket tengkorak tadi... Kalian semua, jangan jadikan dia sebagai musuh. Termasuk Hades, tetapi grim reaper di sekelilingnya itu lemah. "

Serius!? Dia adalah masalah serius jika ia lebih kuat dari Sensei dan Sirzechs-sama! Dan pengiringnya adalah grim reaper! Ini terlalu menakutkan!

Dia pasti muncul di daftar atas "Orang-orang saya tidak ingin kutemui".

"Jadi dia adalah dewa yang jahat ..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia hanya membenci iblis dan malaikat jatuh ... Selain itu, ia membenci jenis lain yang berasal dari mitologi yang berbeda. Dia adalah dewa yang berhadapan dengan manusia normal. Dia adalah makhluk yang diperlukan dalam dunia orang mati. Tapi aku membencinya. "

Ara, ia secara jelas membencinya. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Itu karena cara dia menatap kami sebagai musuhnya, iblis.

Aku mengambil napas setelah mengalami pertemuan menakutkan, lalu sebuah tawa yang hidup bergema di seluruh koridor.

"Dehahahahahaha! Aku datang, Azazel! "

"Aku juga datang, Azazel! Gahahahaha! "

Dua laki-laki tua baik dengan kumis datang dan mengelilingi Sensei.

Sensei juga mendesah dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"...Jadi kau datang, kakek Zeus dan kakek Poseidon ... Kalian benar-benar sulit untuk bersama seperti biasa. Akan lebih baik jika Hades lebih hidup dan mudah dimengerti seperti kalian berdua. "

Zeus dan Poseidon! Kakek berkumis yang tidak memakai atasan, Poseidon-sama, adalah seseorang yang aku temui karena kasus tertentu sebelumnya. Tapi kakek berkumis yang mengenakan mahkota dan toga (pakaian) adalah seseorang yang aku lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi begitu, jadi dia adalah sang legenda Zeus-sama ...!

Sampai dewa yang terkenal berlari menghampiri kami! Ini pemandangan yang menakjubkan!

Sepertinya keduanya tahu Azazel-sensei, dan mereka mulai memilih pada dirinya.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menemukan seorang istri, Azazel-bou (boy)!?Masih melajang terasa sepi iya kan! "

"Aku bisa memperkenalkan seseorang! Ada banyak wanita hebat di lauuuuuut! Gahahahahaha! "

"Ah ~, Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu ..."

Sensei sedang terdesak! Pertama kali aku melihatnya. Hee, jad ada dewa yang Sensei tidak dapat bertindak terlalu tinggi! Bahkan jika mereka adalah dewa yang sama dari Yunani seperti Hades, tidak seperti dia, mereka ramah.

"Aku datang, kalian semua."

Kali ini suara yang kudengar sebelumnya. Ketika aku berbalik, ada chibi-dragon terbang di udara. Aku tidak tahu ada chibi-dragon, tapi menilai dari suaranya ...

"Suara itu, apakah itu kakek Tannin!? Anda benar-benar menjadi kecil! "

"Hahaha, akan sulit untuk bergerak dalam ukuran asliku. Aku biasanya dalam bentuk ini di acara-acara seperti ini. "

Jadi dia bisa menjadi sekecil ini! Dia mengagumkan! Dia seperti familiar milik Asia yang juga merupakan chibi-dragon.

Kakek mengatakan itu sambil melihat kita semua.

"Orang yang akan kalian hadapi dikatakan pemuda terkuat, tapi aku tidak berpikir kalian semua lebih lemah darinya. Jadi hadapi dia dengan segenap kekuatan kalian! "

"Tentu saja! Doakan untuk kemenangan kami! "

Aku menjawab dengan percaya diri. Keteganganku benar-benar naik ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang kuketahui pada saat-saat seperti ini! Sepertinya dia menyemangati kami hari ini, jadi ini akan jadi pertandingan yang berharga hari ini.

"Ah! Odin-sama! "

Rossweisse-san membuat suara histeris. Dalam arah yang ditunjuk Rossweisse-san ... Kakek Odin ada di sana!

Kakek Odin berteriak "Ini buruk!" Ketika ia melihat Rossweisse-san dan lari dari sana!

Rossweisse-san berteriak melihat itu!

"Anda di luar keberuntungan bertemu saya di sini! Tungguuuuuuu! Kakek sialaaaaaaaaaaan! Siapa itu Valkyrie baru disebelahmuuuuuuuuuu! "

Rossweisse-san yang berubah menjadi bentuk armor Valkyrie pergi setelah kakek Odin lari.

"Ise, Yuuto, Xenovia, tolong. ... Pergi dan hentikan Rossweisse. "

Buchou mengatakan itu sembari mendesah.

Ini tepat sebelum pertandingan, tapi hotel ini lebih hidup daripada yang kupikir.

Kami dipandu menuju ruang tunggu masing-masing.

Daripada sebuah ruangan, ini lebih seperti lantai yang luas, dan ada seset meja sehingga kamu dapat beristirahat (Teh hijau, makanan ringan), dan bahkan peralatan pelatihan.

Ini adalah tempat dengan segala sesuatunya tersedia. Anggota yang akan melakukan beberapa latihan harus mengganti jersey dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan.

Jika kami tidak melakukan beberapa pemanasan sekarang, maka kami tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan kekuatan penuh kami untuk pertandingan nanti. Jadi masih ada enam jam hingga pertandingan huh. Kami harus menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk latihan ringan dan untuk bersantai.

Itu terjadi ketika aku memkirikan sesuatu seperti itu dan sedang berlari.

"Maafkan aku."

Seorang pria memasuki ruangan. Itu seseorang yang kami tahu! What the!

"Raiser!"

"Onii-sama!"

Buchou dan Ravel berseru histeris pada kemunculan pria itu.

Ya, orang itu tak lain adalah Raiser Phenex.

"Yo, aku datang. Terlihat sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja, Ravel. "

Mengatakan itu, Raiser duduk di kursi.

Jadi Raiser juga datang ke stadion. Itu pasti untuk mengamati pertempuran kami. Dan dia sudah kembali berdiri. Pada satu poin, ia menyembunyikan diri di kamarnya karena shock dikalahkan olehku.

Apakah dia datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kami? Aku ragu. Para anggota lain juga berpikir sama.

Akeno-san menuangkan teh untuk Raiser. Raiser berbicara setelah mengambil minum.

"Kupikir aku akan berbicara sedikit tentang pertandingan. Pertandingan hari ini memiliki jumlah perhatian yang sama dengan pertandingan pro populer. Faktanya adalah, aliran permainan pada dasarnya akan sama dengan pertandingan pro. Bahkan kursi sudah penuh diisi dengan penonton. Kalian akan berjuang di bawah itu. Kamu mungkin merasa bingung karena perbedaan dengan pertempuran nyata di mana ada hal yang disebut hiburan yang terlibat. Tapi, itu seperti panggung besar seperti ini. Melepaskan kekuatanmu sendiri akan memberikan kontribusi untuk peringkatmu. Rias, ini akan menjadi salah satu momen penting bagimu. "

Raiser membahas serius. Aku pikir dia datang untuk mengejek atau sesuatu, tapi itu sebaliknya. Sebagai seorang profesional, dan sebagai orang yang memiliki pengalaman, ia berbicara kepada kami.

Mendengar Raiser mengatakan itu, Buchou ... menyipitkan matanya.

"... Aku tidak pandai membuat taktik sebagai Sona, dan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Sairaorg. Hanya saja, aku tahu aku diberkati dengan budak-budakKu. Itulah sebabnya aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memimpin mereka dengan baik ... "

Buchou menerangkan.

... Buchou, kamu berpikir sesuatu seperti itu? Itu benar, Buchou juga seorang gadis.

Meskipun ia bertindak tegas, dia pasti menghadapi permainan dengan kecemasan.

Mendengar kata-kata Buchou, Raiser berkata.

"Kamu dapat meningkatkan strategi dan kekuatanmu dengan pengalaman dan juga dengan melakukan sesuatu yang kubenci yang disebut" Bekerja keras ", dengan itu kamu dapat mencapai beberapa tingkat kekuatan. Tapi kau tahu, Rias. Kekuatan terpentingmu- adalah bakatmu untuk menarik orang-orang dengan bakat berbeda. Kupikir orang-orang ini berkumpul karena bakat bagusmu dalam menarik orang-orang. "

"Tapi sang naga, - kupikir itu juga karena Ise yang merupakan Sekiryuutei yang juga melakukan hal itu."

"Itu takdirmu untuk menemui Sekiryuutei. Suatu hal istimewa yang telah kamu buat adalah bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei. Itulah mengapa kamu bertemu dengannya. Bahkan jika sifat naga telah menarik yang lain setelah itu, kamu adalah orang yang bertemu Sekiryuutei dan menjadikannya budakmu. "

Raiser berkata pada Buchou secara jujur.

"Percaya dirilah Rias. Orang-orang ini adalah harta karunmu. "

-!

Raiser ... Kamju mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus! Bahkan aku tergerak! Jadi ia tidak hanya tipe pria tampan dan buruk!

Mungkin Raiser menjadi malu pada apa yang dia katakan, jadi dia melanjutkan sambil garuk-garuk pipinya.

"Aku, yang pro akan menjamin itu. Kalian sudah di tingkat pro. Sebetulnya, kamu memiliki cukup anggota berbakat yang membuatmu dapat berada di peringkat atas. Bahkan jika kalian memerangi kelompokku lagi, sepertinya aku akan kalah. Ya, hal ini berlaku juga bagi kelompok Bael. Mereka juga kuat. Man, mengapa orang-orang muda dari generasi ini diisi dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa. "

Mengatakan itu, ia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai pergi.

"Rias, aku akan memastikan untukmu. -Menang. "

Dengan dorongan Raiser itu, Buchou mengangguk dengan ekspresi cerah.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Buchou, sepertinya kamu telah menyingkirkan beban lain lagi. Tampaknya [Raja] harus memikul banyak hal dan juga harus terganggu oleh itu ...

Mereka harus menanggung semua nasib budak mereka dan membawa mereka tetap pada jalan ...

Jadi itulah apa artinya menjadi iblis kelas Tinggi huh ...

"Sekiryuutei."

Raiser memanggilku. Raiser membuat genggaman dengan tinjunya, dan diarahkan padaku.

"Tinjumu ... Itu adalah serangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Pukulan itu adalah serangan yang dapat kamu gunakan untuk mencapai tingkat atas. -Cepat datanglah, ke tahap yang sama sepertiku. Jika itu kamu, maka kamu bisa melakukannya kan? Mari kita lakukan pertandingan ulang saat itu. Aku akan mengajarkanmu kengerian para profesional dalam dunia pro. "

"... Y-Ya! Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan bertarung denganmu lagi, dan mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan resmi! "

Ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin melakukan pertandingan ulang dengan Raiser dalam pertandingan yang baik dan mengalahkan dia!

Raiser kemudian melihat Ravel adiknya.

"Juga aku titip Ravel padamu. Dia sama manjanya dengan Rias. Meski begitu dia tekun. Aku akan membakarmu jika kamu membuatnya menangis, oke? "

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ravel merespon dengan wajah merah.

Mengkonfirmasi itu, Raiser menertawakan dirinya dan berkata "Aku yakin telah menjadi pikun" dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Raiser ... Dia datang ke sini untuk menyemangati kami ...

Terima kasih banyak. Berkat itu, kami dapat menghadapai permainan dengan penuh semangat.

Aku berterima kasih padanya dalam diriku ... tapi pintu terbuka lagi, dan Raiser muncul sekali lagi.

"Oya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sekiryuutei, aku diminta oleh Sirzechs-sama untuk memanggilmu sebelumnya. Dia memintamu untuk hadir di ruang VIP. Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. "

... Sirzech-sama melakukan itu?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan menuju ke ruang VIP sendiri.

Part 3

Jadi seperti itu, aku memasuki ruang VIP di mana Sirzechs-sama seharusnya berada.

Ini adalah ruang yang memiliki perabot rumah tangga yang mahal. Ini luas dan megah.

"Maafkan aku Ise-kun. Untuk memanggilmu sebelum pertandingan. "

Sirzechs-sama menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa hal yang Anda ingin tunjukan padaku? "

"Ya, itu sesuatu yang bagus yang penggemar beratmu mengirimkannya padamu. Aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya padamu. "

Sirzechs-sama mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari meja, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sesuatu yang tampak seperti mesin video untuk televisi.

"Disk? Apakah itu video atau sesuatu? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Sirzechs-sama mengangguk sambil menyalakan monitor.

"Ya, itu surat video."

Apa yang muncul di monitor adalah seorang anak yang memegang mainan berbentuk diriku ketika berada dalam bentuk Balance-Breaker. Ini adalah video buatan sendiri.

Anak itu berbicara dengan berani pada kamera.

[Oppai Dragon, halo ~. Saya sangat menyukai Oppai Dragon ~. Saya juga bisa menyanyikan lagunya ~. Saya tidak bisa pergi ke dome untuk pertandingan, tapi saya akan bersorak-bersorak untuk Anda dari rumahku~. Itulah sebabnya tolong menangkan pertandingannya ~.]

-!

Ini adalah surat video ...

Video berubah, dan kali ini dua saudara kandung menari-nari dalam lingkaran muncul.

[Oppai-Dragon ~! Menang, oke~! Zoom Zoom Iyaan ~!]

[Ohyai ~!]

Kali ini sebuah video dari seorang anak dengan orang tuanya. Dia memiliki mainan berbentuk diriku dan Switch-Princess di tangannya.

[Saya akan mendukung Oppai-Dragon dan Switch-Princess. Saya tidak akan bisa pergi ke sana, tapi saya akan mendukungmu sepanjang waktu.]

... Sebuah surat video dukungan dari anak-anak kepadaku.

Mereka terus berubah, dan banyak anak telah mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan video. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari mataku.

Ada ... banyak anak yang berpikir tentangku ...

"Hari ini, pertandingan akan disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh Dunia Bawah. Banyak anak ... akan menontonmu dari televisi. "

Sirzechs-sama membawa sebuah kotak yang disimpan di ujung ruangan, dan ia membuka kotak dan memberikan surat.

... Itu adalah sebuah surat penggemar yang ditulis dengan tulisan iblis jelek dari anak-anak padaku. Pada masing-masingnya ada gambar jelek diriku, tapi kamu dapat mengetahui mereka berusaha keras untuk menggambarnya.

... Setiap gambar memiliki semangat di dalamnya, dan mereka adalah salah satu bentuk surat penggemar di dunia ini. Selagi tanganku gemetar dengan kebahagiaan, Sirzechs-sama berkata padaku.

"Anak-anak ini ...adalah masa depan Dunia Bawah. Untuk pertandingan hari ini, akan ada bagian di mana politik dewasa akan terlibat. -Tapi kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Itu sebabnya aku meminta bantuan darimu, Ise-kun. Ketika kalian semua akan berjuang untuk impian kalian, bahkan sedikit tidak apa-apa, tapi bisakah tolong berjuang untuk anak-anak ini juga? Aku tahu itu adalah keinginan egois. Meski begitu, Aku minta padamu. Aku ingin kamu melindungi impian anak-anak ini. "

-Melindungi mimpi anak-anak ini.

Itu benar. Pertandingan hari ini juga ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Saya tahu itu dengan baik. Lagipula saya adalah Oppai-Dragon. "

Aku Hyoudou Issei. Sekiryuutei saat ini.

Aku juga Chichiryuutei, dan Oppai-Dragon.

Jadi aku akan berjuang sambil membawa impian banyak orang, huh.

Aku harus menghadapai pertandingan ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan yang kulakukan pada waktu ketika aku melakukannya dengan Raiser dan dengan Sitri.

Untukku, untuk Buchou, untuk teman-temanku, dan untuk anak-anak yang mendukungku ...

Ayo maju, Ddraig.

Ada banyak hal yang harus kami capai, tetapi hal-hal yang kami butuhkan untuk mencapainya itu sederhana.

[Ya, aku tahu itu, Partner.]

Aku akan menaklukkan game ini, dan memberikan jawaban atas segalanya!

Part 4

Dengan pertandingan yang semakin dekat, kami sedang menunggu dengan berkumpul di koridor, yang terhubung ke pintu masuk Dome stadion. Kami dapat merasakan panas dan kecerahan stadion dari seluruh gerbang. Pada saat yang sama kami bisa mendengar suara dari kerumunan.

Kostum pertempuran kami adalah seragam akademi Kuou seperti biasa. Tapi ini berbeda dari seragam biasa kami.

Seragam ini dibuat secara khusus untuk pertandingan ini. Mereka dibuat dengan ketahanan yang lebih tinggi terhadap panas, dingin, peluru, sihir pertahanan, dan lain-lain dimana ketahanan terhadap hal lainnya telah ditingkatkan.

Ya, bukan berarti ini memiliki pertahanan yang gila pada pakaian kami, tapi ini masih jauh lebih baik daripada seragam yang biasa.

Xenovia mengenakan kostum pertempuran yang biasa. Meskipun itu terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti seragam kami.

Rossweisse-san dalam bentuk armornya. Ternyata, dia merasa lebih santai di dalamnya.

Asia juga mengenakan kostum biarawati. Ini pakaian pertempuran Asia soalnya. Yang satu ini juga telah ditingkatkan pertahanannya.

Selagi masing-masing dari kami berdiam siaga, kami tetap melakukan sesuatu agar tetap santai, Buchou lalu berbicara dengan serius.

"... Semuanya, pertandingan yang akan dimulai bukanlah pertarungan sungguhan. Ini adalah Rating Game, tetapi memiliki suasana serius yang sama dengan pertempuran sebenarnya. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan di mana orang-orang akan menonton kita, tapi hati-hati kalian tidak boleh tertekan oleh itu. "

[Sekarang, pertempuran abad ini akan dimulai! Dari pintu gerbang timur, Tim Sairaorg Bael!]

"" "" "" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah!" "" "" ""

Sorak-sorai dan teriakan sukacita dapat terdengar bahkan dari sini. Dome terguncang berat di pintu masuk kelompok Bael.

"... Aku benar-benar guguuuuuuuuup~!"

"... Tidak apa-apa, dikatakan bahwa kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kamu berpikir semua orang adalah labu."

Percakapan itu terjadi diantara sigugup Gasper dan sitenang Koneko-chan. Itu seperti percakapan biasa mereka.

"Xenovia-san, apakah benar bahwa Irina-san akan menjadi cheerleader dari sisi pendudukung Gremory?"

"Ya, Asia. Tampaknya seperti itu. Dia bilang dia akan melakukan peran "Onee-san" dari area penggemar Oppai Dragon. "

Aku mendengar percakapan antara Asia dan Xenovia. ... Jadi begitu, jadi Irina akan melakukan semacam peran saat ini huh. Ravel mengatakan bahwa ia mampu untuk mendapatkan kursi di daerah penggemar Oppai Dragon juga, jadi mereka berdua seharusnya bersama-sama.

[Dan akhirnya dari gerbang barat, tim Rias Gremory!]

-!

Kami akhirnya dipanggil.

"" "" "" "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!" "" "" ""

Penonton semakin memanas.

... Aku mulai gugup! Jantungku berdebar cepat. Orang lain juga berubah sikap mereka dan mereka memiliki ekspresi serius.

Buchou kemudian berkata sambil melihat kami semua.

"Terima kasih untuk mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini. -Sekarang, mari kita pergi, budak-Ku. Mari kita menang! "

"" "" "" "" Ya! "" "" "" ""

Kami menjawab kembali padanya. Dan kami akhirnya pergi melalui pintu gerbang -.

Berada di bawah sorak-sorai, apa yang kami saksikan di depan kami adalah ... tanah terapung yang mengapung di atas lingkaran stadion yang luas. ... Sebenarnya aku harus mengatakan bahwa ada batu raksasa yang mengapung di atas bidang yang luas.

Pada salah satu batu melayang di atas lapangan, kelompok Bael sudah ada di sana.

[Sekarang, kelompok Gremory juga silahkan pergi ke basis kalian.]

Penyiar mengumumkan.

Basis kami adalah di atas itu ...? Apa yang terhubung ke dasar batuan adalah ular panjang seperti sebuah tangga. Kami juga berjalan di aiatas tangga seperti yang kelompok Bael lakukan, dan kami tiba di basis kami.

Aku bisa melihat kelompok Bael dari jauh. ... Jangan bilang itu akan menjadi pertempuran langit di mana kita akan menggunakan seluruh lapangan? Mungkin sesuatu seperti melompat melewati bebatuan secara acak, dan yang pertama menghancurkan basis menang atau sesuatu?

Di dalam basis, ada kursi dengan jumlah orang yang sama seperti kelompok kami, dan sebuah tribun misterius. Dan hal lain yang tersisa adalah sesuatu yang tampak seperti lingkaran sihir tipe transfer terletak satu lantai lebih tinggi dari basis kami.

Ketika aku melihat, basis lawan tampak sama.

Bahkan ketika aku melihat ke bawah, apa yang muncul sebidang track maraton. ... Aku yakin kita tidak akan ke sana untuk melakukan pertempuran dengan melakukan maraton sepertinya ...

Hmm, Aku membayangkan jenis pertempuran apa yang akan terjadi saat ini.

Aku berpikir seperti itu dengan memiringkan kepalaku, dan kemudian aku mendengar penyiar.

Seorang pria super mencolok yang memakai mikrofon pada telinganya muncul pada monitor raksasa yang diposisikan dalam stadion!

[Hallo, semuanya! Penyiar untuk pertandingan ini adalah saya, Naud Gamigin dari keluarga Gamigin dari mantan 72 Pilar, yang akan menyiarkan kepada Anda!]

Stadion ini diisi dengan sorak-sorai! Jadi ini dilengkapi dengan penyiar! Hebat! Jadi ini gaya pertandingan profesional?

[Wasit untuk pertandingan ini adalah Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di udara. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut perak panjang, mengenakan seragam lengkap muncul dari lingkaran sihir! Terutama para wanita membuat sorak-sorai pada penampilannya!

"... Rosenkreutz Rudiger. Dia adalah iblis tereinkarnasi yang merupakan mantan manusia, dan iblis kelas Ultimate. Di atas semua itu, peringkat nya adalah 7 ... "

Koneko-chan bergumam.

-! Seorang iblis tereinkarnasi mantan manusia! Meskipun dia seorang iblis tereinkarnasi, dia seorang iblis kelas Ultimate, dan di atas itu semua ia adalah seorang dengan peringkat game top saat ini! Dan dia ada di peringkat satu digit 7! Baginya yang menjadi iblis kelas Ultimate ketika ia tereinkarnasi dari seorang manusia dan dia juga pemain top! Sebagai seseorang yang bertujuan untuk mencapai atas, aku mengaguminya!

Tunggu, jadi seseorang seperti itu akan menjadi wasit, seberapa mencoloknya pertandingan ini nanti!?

"Tapi itu bukan Grayfia-san, huh."

Aku bergumam. Dalam pertandingan dimana kami berpartisipasi sejauh ini, Grayfia-san telah menjadi wasit sampai sekarang!

"Tidak mungkin keluarga Great King akan menyetujuinya. Grayfia-sama dari sisi Gremory soalnya. "

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

... Jika kamu berbicara tentang itu, itu benar. Grayfia-san adalah [Ratu] Sirzechs-sama. Untuk golongan Great King yang menganggap penting peringkat, dia hanya akan menjadi gangguan bagi mereka. Tidak mungkin Grayfia-san akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak adil untuk pertandingan, tapi kedengarannya para petinggi dari golongan Great King akan menggunakannya.

[Dan tamu istimewa kita! Kami hadirkan Gubernur dari malaikat jatuh, Azazel-sama, sebagai komentator hari ini! Halo, Gubernur Azazel!]

-Lalu seorang pria yang kami kenal muncul di layar.

...

Kami menjadi tercengang dan menatap padanya. Pria itu ... Sensei, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum.

[Ya, halo semuanya. Saya Azazel. Saya harap bisa bekerja dengan Anda malam ini.]

... S ... S ... S. .. Itu Senseeeeeei!

Apa yang dia lakukan!? Dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa pergi ke ruang VIP karena ia memiliki tugas khusus malam ini, jadi ini adalah apa yang dimaksud! Jadi dia akan terlibat dalam pertandingan sebagai komentator! Aku tidak mendengar tentang hal ini! Kami tidak mendengar tentang hal ini sedikit pun!

Selagi kami terkejut, Sensei sedang diperkenalkan oleh penyiar.

[Gubernur Azazel, Anda terkenal karena memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, dan juga para pemimpin berbagai golongan dan Anda juga terkenal sebagai ahli terkemuka dalam penelitian Sacred Gear. Untuk pertandingan hari ini, setelah melakukan pembinaan untuk tim Rias Gremory , bagaimana Anda melihat pertandingan ini?]

[Nah, ya. Secara pribadi, saya membayangkan jika kedua tim bisa melepaskan kekuatan penuh mereka dan -]

Mengatakan ini dan itu, Sensei mulai membuat komentar dengan senyum!

Ketika tenang setelah pengenalan Sensei, kamera bergeser kesebelah Sensei, dan itu menunjukkan seorang pria dengan wajah anggun yang memiliki rambut abu-abu dan mata abu-abu.

-! Kupikir dia tampak seperti seorang pria brilian hanya dengan sekali lihat.

[Dan kami juga telah memanggil orang lain! Peringkat 1 dari Rating Game! The Champion saat ini! "Kaisar" Diehauser Belial!]

"" "" "Uoooooooooooooooooooo!" "" ""

Ada sorakan yang bahkan lebih hidup dari waktu Sensei muncul. Ini begitu hidup karena aku bisa merasakan getaran stadion bahkan dari sini ...

Pria itu ... Pria yang disebut Kaisar berbicara dengan semangat.

[Bagaimana kabarmu, semuanya. Saya Diehauser Belial. Hari ini, saya akan melakukan komentar untuk pertandingan antara Gremory dan Bael.]

... Aku memutuskan untuk mengukir penampilan pria ini ke mataku.

-Orang ini adalah penakluk permainan. Kaisar. Champion. Peringkat 1!

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku mulai menggigil. Ini bukan karena aku takut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi ini menggigil karena kegembiraan, dan menggigil karena sukacita.

Itu karena aku bisa melihat salah satu targetku yang tidak kuketahui sampai sekarang.

Penyiar menanyakan Sensei dan Kaisar.

[Mungkin mendadak, tapi saya ingin meminta Gubernur Azazel yang merupakan penasihat bagi tim Gremory dan sang Champion yang merupakan penasihat untuk tim Bael. Ini akan sangat membantu jika Anda dapat memberitahu kami tentang di mana kita harus memperhatikan kedua tim.]

[Well yah, kalau kita bicara tentang tim Gremory, maka itu akan menjadi Oppai Dragon dan Switch Princess! Dan juga -]

Sensei menjawab pertanyaan dari penyiar dan-

[Ya, saya berpikir bahwa Sairaorg adalah [Raja] yang hebat, tetapi lebih dari itu ia memiliki kekuatan yang membuatnya terkuat dalam tim dan -]

Kaisar Belial juga menjawab. Buchou menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius melalui layar.

"... Diehauser Belial ..."

Ya, Juara itu adalah target Buchou di masa depan. Mimpi Buchou adalah untuk mencapai gelar dalam setiap pertandingan. Mencapai itu berarti, bahwa dinding terakhir yang akan datang dalam perjalanannya adalah Juara itu ...

Buchou memasang wajah serius.

"Suatu hari, aku pasti akan -. Tapi, sekarang aku harus mengalahkan musuh yang kuat tepat di hadapanku, atau kalau tidak aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri di tempat di mana aku bisa membuat impianku menjadi kenyataan. "

Ya. Dia benar! Pertempuran melawan Sairaorg-san! Kami akan menghapus Kaisar Belial untuk sekarang! Masalahnya adalah apakah kami dapat mengalahkan orang itu dan kelompoknya!

Aku perlu mengubah sikapku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan orang itu selagi memiliki hati yang gelisah!

Ketika aku menampar wajahku sendiri, komentar berlanjut.

[Pertama-tama, ini tentang air mata Phoenix.]

Oh! Air mata Phoenix! Kudengar bahwa kami tidak akan tahu apakah kami bisa mendapatkan itu atau tidak sampai menit terakhir, jadi aku ingin tahu bagaimana keputusannya.

Buchou juga khawatir tentang hal itu karena memiliki dan tidak memiliki itu akan cukup sedikit mengubah taktik.

[Seperti yang Anda semua tahu, karena teror terus menerus oleh kelompok teroris [Khaos Brigade], setiap golongan telah menjadi lebih tegang, dan tingkat kepentingan serta harga untuk air mata telah meningkat pesat. Karena itu, kita berada dalam situasi di mana mempersiapkan itu adalah sulit. -Tapiiiiiiii!]

Penyiar menunjuk satu poin di monitor besar. Apa yang muncul adalah dua botol kecil di dalam kotak yang tampak mahal.

[Berkat kebaikan kepala keluarga Phenex saat ini yang memproduksi dan menjual air mata, dan juga karena suara dari pendukung kedua tim Bael dan Gremory telah sampai kepada kita, maka diputuskan bahwa masing-masing tim akan diberikan air mata untuk ini permainan!]

"" "Waaah!" ""

Stadion ini bergemuruh dengan informasi tersebut.

Jadi begitu, jadi air mata akan diberikan kepada kami. Jika kuingat, Ravel juga mengatakan "Ini adalah pertandingan penting yang akan memanaskan Dunia Bawah, jadi aku ingin entah bagaimana dipersiapkan".

Itu akan sangat membantu! Tapi, itu juga berarti bahwa mereka juga akan dapat menghidupkan kembali salah satu anggota mereka.

Kemungkinan besar, itu adalah-Raja.

"... Tampaknya kita perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg Bael dua kali."

Kiba mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius.

Ya, sepertinya hal itulah yang akan berubah. Jika mereka harus menggunakannya pada seseorang, maka pasti Sairaorg-san.

Jadi kami harus mengalahkan Sairaorg-san dua kali ... Kami entah bagaimana harus membuatnya menggunakan air mata dengan korban seminimal mungkin ... Bahkan idiot sepertiku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin untuk membuat mereka menggunakan air mata tanpa korban jika lawan kami adalah orang itu.

Lalu masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan menggunakannya di pihak kami. Untungnya kami memiliki Asia sang penyembuh, jadi pentingnya air mata tidak terlalu tinggi untuk kami dibandingkan dengan kelompok Bael.

Meskipun demikian, kita tidak bisa meragukan efek dari air mata yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan segera, dan juga kami akan dipaksa untuk menggunakannya jika Asia tidak sedang berada di tempat kami bertarung. Terutama Buchou, yang adalah [Raja] yang harus bertahan sampai akhir. Ini akan tepat untuk digunakan pada Buchou ketika dia berada dalam bahaya.

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan itu dikepalaku, kami akhirnya diberi penjelasan tentang sesuatu yang paling ingin aku dengar.

[Ada aturan khusus dalam pertandingan ini!]

Seperti yang kuduga, ada aturan khusus! Kami dengar kalau itu tidak akan menjadi aturan yang akan menyegel kekuatan kami secara langsung, tapi...permainan ini memiliki pemirsa yang terlibat, jadi sepertinya mereka akan fokus pada aspek 'hiburan' itu.

[Sebelum menjelaskan aturan khusus, saya ingin menjelaskan aliran permainan ini! Permainan ini tidak akan menjadi tipe di mana semua anggota tim akan berlari sepanjang lapangan, tetapi akan dilakukan dalam gaya pertandingan! Hal ini dikarenakan permainan akan menjadi blitz dan juga karena ini diselenggarakan untuk memanaskan kalian semua, para pemirsa! Meskipun game ini diantara pemuda, gaya permainan dari permainan ini sama dengan pro!]

-! Jadi tidak akan menjadi tempat dimana kami berlarian kesana kemari! Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagiku melakukannya dengan gaya pertandingan!

Kawan-kawanku juga memasang wajah serius karena situasi yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Jika itu adalah gaya pertandingan, kami tidak akan dapat melakukan pertempuran tim dong? Kami melakukan latihan untuk pertempuran satu-satu, tetapi juga dilatih untuk pertempuran tim, jadi aku membayangkan jika kami dapat menggunakan hasil pelatihan sepenuhnya untuk pertempuran gaya pertandingan.

Penjelasan untuk aturan khusus berlanjut.

[Dan sekarang untuk aturan khusus yang akan menentukan pertandingan! Sekarang [Raja] dari kedua sisi maju ke tribun masing-masing.]

Tribun? Ah, tribun yang terletak di basis kami. Itu telah menggangguku sepanjang waktu.

Buchou dan Sairaorg-san, yang berada di sisi basis lawan, diminta untuk pindah ke bagian depan tribun.

Dari tribun, sesuatu keluar.

Monitor raksasa juga menunjukkan gambar tentang itu. Apa yang muncul adalah...mata dadu! Mata dadu!? Aku terkejut terus-menerus hari ini!

[Ada mata dadu di depan Anda! Mereka akan menjadi kunci untuk aturan khusus! Ya, aturan untuk Rating Game hari ini adalah salah satu jenis permainan major! Itu adalah "Bilangan Dadu"!]

Bilangan ... Dadu? Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena heran dengan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Jadi Bilangan Dadu huh ..."

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan ia mulai menjelaskannya padaku.

"Rating Game yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak aturan khusus. Yang telah kita lakukan sampai sekarang cukup tipe sederhana. Selain yang seperti ini di mana kamu menggunakan sebuah dadu, ada juga pertandingan di mana kita mengambil bendera sebanyak yang kita bisa di lapangan yang disebut "Perebutan Bendera". Bilangan Dadu adalah permainan representatif dengan menggunakan dadu. "

-! ... Jadi ada permainan seperti itu huh. Ini benar-benar membantu untuk mengenal mereka. Rating Game, tampaknya lebih dalam dari yang kuduga ...

Penjelasan aturan oleh penyiar berlanjut.

[Saya akan menjelaskan Bilangan Dadu sehingga mereka yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu dapat memahaminya! Dadu disiapkan memiliki enam-sisi seperti dadu yang biasa, dan Anda dapat memutar nomor dari 1 sampai 6 dengan itu! Dengan memutarnya, itu akan menentukan 'bidak (budak)' mana yang dapat dikirim untuk pertandingan!]

Dadu akan menentukan orang yang dikirim untuk pertandingan ...?

Ini berarti bahwa dadu akan menentukan nasib kami kalau begitu!

[Catur di dunia manusia memiliki nilai untuk bidak catur mereka! Nilai standar untuk bidak [Pion] adalah 1, dan mereka memberikan nilai numerik untuk bidak catur setara dengan kekuatan mereka pada papan catur. Dan evil pieces untuk Rating Game juga menggunakan nilai standar ini sebagai estimasi! Tentu saja ada bagian ketika orang dari kelompok mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari kapasitas potensi mereka yang melampaui nilai bidak catur mereka, atau bagian yang terjadi dimana hal itu melampaui asumsi kami karena faktor tersembunyi yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama masukan ke dalam evil pieces! Tapi kita akan menggunakan nilai standar untuk aturan permainan ini!]

Ah, hal itu ya. Ini adalah nilai-nilai di mana [Ksatria] sama dengan 3, [Bishop] juga 3, [Rook] sama dengan 5, dan [Ratu] sama dengan 9. Ketika aku baru saja menjadi iblis, aku diberitahu hal ini oleh Buchou.

Tapi itu hanya standar belaka. Ada anggota dalam kelompok kami yang tidak akan pas dalam nilai standar seperti Kiba yang memperoleh faktor untuk menjadi seorang pemilik pedang suci setelah bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis, dan Gapser yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dengan sebuah mutation pieces.

[Pertama, kedua [Raja] akan memutar dadu, dan total nilai putaran akan menentukan pejuang mana yang dikirim! Misalnya, ketika total nilai putaran adalah [8]! Lalu Anda dapat mengirim pejuang yang akan cocok dalam nilai itu! Jika itu [Pion] yang memiliki nilai konsumsi 1, kemudian 8 [pion] dapat dikirim! Tentu saja Anda juga dapat mengirim 1 [Rook] dengan nilai konsumsi 5 dan 1 [Ksatria] dengan nilai konsumsi 3, karena nilai total akan menjadi 8! Jika berada dalam rentang nilai, maka mungkin untuk mengirim kombinasi pejuang dari kelas yang berbeda! Juga anggota kelompok yang telah mengkonsumsi beberapa evil pieces akan memiliki nilai dari nilai total mereka, jadi jika itu adalah tim Gremory maka Hyoudou Issei sang Sekiryuutei yang telah mengkonsumsi 8 bidak [Pion] akan memiliki nilai 8.]

Jadi jika nilai putarannya maksimum 12, maka itu berarti kami dapat mengeluarkan anggota turun ke lapangan dengan nilai itu untuk pertandingan. Kemudian jika itu terjadi, dari sisi kami, kami dapat mengirim kombinasi [Ratu] Akeno-san yang memiliki nilai 9 dengan salah satu [Ksatria] atau [Bishop].

Jadi aku 8 huh. Itu jumlah yang besar. Juga ada batas untuk pasanganku. Bahkan jika angka maksimum 12 diputar, aku tidak akan bisa dipasangkan dengan [Rook] yang baru saja keluar dari nilai. Mungkin lebih baik untuk berpasangan dengan Kiba atau Xenovia yang merupakan [Ksatria].

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika nilai yang diputar ternyata jumlah nilainya terkecil? Ketika aku mempertanyakan tentang itu di kepalaku, hal itu dijelaskan.

[Tapi dalam kedua tim Rias Gremory dan tim Sairaorg Bael, mereka tidak memiliki 'bidak' dengan nilai standar 1 atau 2. Itu berarti bahwa mereka dapat mengirimkan anggotanya hanya dari nilai 3 dan lebih besar! Karena itu akan menjadi nilai total, jika nilai total yang diputar ternyata keluar menjadi nilai terkecil dari 2, maka kita akan meminta mereka memutarnya sekali lagi!]

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika budak kalah dan jumlah anggota berkurang? Apakah kamu harus terus memutar sampai nilai-nilai dadu cocok dengan nilai dari salah satu anggota yang tersisa?

[Selama pertandingan berlangsung, para pejuang akan berkurang, dan mungkin ada perubahan dalam nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk pejuang yang akan dikirim. Lalu dadu harus diputar sampai nilai mencapai jumlah di mana pejuang dari kedua tim dapat dikirim ke lapangan!]

Ya, itu akan menjadi jelas. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi tentang partisipasi [Raja] yang akan menjadi hal paling penting di sini.

[Partsipasi [Raja] akan bergantung pada nilai yang telah diberikan dari orang-orang dari komite penilai nilai estimasi sebelumnya! Tentu saja, seperti aturan yang biasa, permainan berakhir segera setelah [Raja] dikalahkan!]

Itu ... akan menjadi masalah. Bergantung pada nilai, Sairaorg-san sendiri akan dapat keluar kalau begitu!

Sairaorg-san lebih kuat dari Buchou, dan anggota terkuat dalam tim lawan pastilah [Raja] mereka.

Jika Sairaorg-san berharap keluar terus menerus, berdasarkan pada nilai-nilai dadu diputar, maka peluang kami untuk menang akan menurun.

"Lebih dari itu, apa yang dia maksud dengan partisipasi dari [Raja] akan bergantung pada nilai estimasi komite penilai itu?"

Aku menggumamkan keluar pertanyaanku.

"Ini seperti bagaimana yang ia jelaskan. Komite penilai telah memberikan nilai estimasi untuk Buchou dan Sairaorg Bael tentang berapa banyak jumlah nilai mereka akan berada dalam Bilangan Dadu sebelumnya. Dengan itu, itu akan menentukan jumlah yang dibutuhkan untuk masing-masing dari mereka untuk tampil di lapangan. Sepertinya ini akan dihitung dari kekuatan [Raja] sendiri, nilai budak mereka, dan juga dengan membandingkan dengan lawan. Itulah sebabnya berdasarkan permainan nanti, nilai pun bisa berubah. "

Akeno-san memberiku penjelasan tambahan. Terima kasih banyak, Akeno-san.

Oh, begitu. Jadi komite penilai akan menentukan jumlah nilai bidak catur untuk Buchou dan Sairaorg-san kalau begitu.

[Nah, jumlah nilai bidak catur yang komite penilai pilih untuk masing-masing [Raja] adalah ini!]

Ketika penyiar meneriakan itu, nama Buchou dan Sairaorg-san muncul pada monitor besar yang ditulis dalam huruf iblis, dan angka di bawah nama mereka berputar.

Kemudian nomor tersebut muncul selagi membuat suara teratur.

[Sairaorg Bael adalah 12! Rias Gremory adalah 8! Oooh, Sairaorg memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi, tetapi itu berarti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali jumlah maksimum yang terputar!]

Jadi untuk permainan ini, Sairaorg-san memiliki nilai lebih tinggi daripada Buchou huh ... Nilai Buchou kurang dari Akeno-san dan itu sama denganku, tapi dari penjelasan Akeno-san sebelumnya, cara nilai yang ditentukan berbeda dari kami, jadi itu tidak berarti bahwa itu nilai mutlak. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu akan berubah tergantung pada permainan.

"... Aku hanya harus memperbaiki hal-hal selama pertandingan kalau begitu."

Karena itu Buchou, kupikir dia akan merasa lebih tidak enak karena nilainya lebih rendah dari Sairaorg-san, tapi dia lebih tenang dari yang kupikir.

Jika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, karena Buchou adalah 8, jika nilai besar keluar maka dia bisa berpasangan dengan salah satu [Ksatria] atau [Bishop]! Aku harus berpikir positif. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kami melakukannya, kami bisa melakukannya lebih efektif daripada Sairaorg-san yang hanya dapat muncul sendiri hanya jika nilai maksimum 12 yang terputar.

"Akankah Sairaorg-san benar-benar muncul ketika nilai 12 yang terputar?"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kiba mengeluarkan ekspresi keras.

"Mungkin tidak pasti bahwa Sairaorg-san akan muncul. Terutama di pembukaan. "

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bahkan jika dia memenangkan pertandingan itu, peringkat nya mungkin drop sedikit tergantung pada situasi. Sebuah tim satu orang tidak bisa dinilai tinggi. Dalam permainan ini, kamu mendapatkan nilai tinggi ketika kamu dapat menggunakan grupmu sepenuhnya. Tetapi jika tim satu orang, di mana [Raja] sendiri yang melakukan itu, maka media Dunia Bawah tidak akan tinggal diam tentang hal itu, dan itu akan mempengaruhi masa depan [Raja]. Di atas semua itu, ini disiarkan langsung. Dan jika dia melakukan itu di depan banyak penonton, maka rating-nya akan turun. Menang adalah penting, tetapi juga berarti bahwa bagaimana kamu menggambarkan dirimu juga penting. Nah dalam Permainan Bilangan Dadu, karena nilainya adalah 12, Sairaorg Bael tidak akan dapat muncul dengan mudah. "

O ... Oh beigtu. Jika kamu berpikir seperti itu, maka pertandingan resmi mungkin akan lebih sulit... Jadi itu berarti masa depanmu mungkin akan berubah buruk jika kamu juga tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana orang-orang akan melihatmu. Itulah dunia pro. Seram ...

[Juga peraturan lain. Anda tidak dapat mengirimkan pejuang yang sama terus menerus. Ini juga berlaku sama untuk [Raja]!]

Baiklah. Jadi kami tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi lagi kecuali kita mengambil satu kematian diantara mereka, huh. Jadi itu berarti bahwa Sairaorg-san tidak akan muncul terus menerus.

"Bahkan jika nilai awalnya adalah 12, aku tidak berpikir Sairaorg akan muncul dari pembukaan. Dari kepribadiannya, ia akan membuat budaknya membentuk kelompok dengan baik. Untuk alasan itu, mereka melalui pelatihan keras. Tapi, dia pasti akan muncul juga. Ini akan tergantung pada total nilai diputar, tapi masalahnya akan berada di waktu mana ia akan muncul. Ini penting karena dia adalah maniak pertempuran. "

Jadi kamu sudah melihat sejauh itu, Buchou. Jadi prediksi antara kedua kelompok telah dimulai segera setelah penjelasan dari aturan berakhir huh ...

Buchou kemudian melihat Asia.

"Di bawah aturan ini, mengirimkan Asia dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga dalam tim akan menjadi langkah yang buruk. Mereka pasti akan mengincar Asia, karena dia adalah penyembuh. Akan lebih baik baginya untuk tinggal di sini, dan menyembuhkan mereka yang memenangkan pertandingan. Ini merupakan salah satu keuntungan bagi kita, karena kita dapat menyembuhkan tanpa menggunakan air mata Phoenix. Maafkan aku Asia. Aku tidak dapat mengirimmu ke pertandingan. Jadi tolong sembuhkan orang-orang yang kembali ke sini. Itu juga merupakan peranan penting dalam pertandingan ini. "

"Ya, Onee-sama. Aku akan tinggal di sini dan menyembuhkan luka semua orang! Itu sebabnya, tolong kembali dengan selamat semuanya. "

"" "" "" "" Tentu saja. "" "" "" ""

Kami menjawab bersama pada dorongan Asia.

Daripada itu, sepertinya Peringkat Buchou akan mendapatkan lebih rendah jika dia mengirimkan Asia.

"Sepertinya, mereka pasti telah membaca bahwa Asia-san tidak akan muncul."

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan Buchou mengangguk.

"Ya, jadi itu membuat kita memiliki 8 pejuang."

Delapan orang! Tidak apa-apa. Dengan memiliki Asia yang tinggal, itu memberikanku keberanian lebih karena aku bisa serius. Y-Yah, aku tidak ingin melakukan suatu yang nekat sih ...

Bahkan Asia dan air mata Phoenix tidak akan mampu untuk mengisi ulang staminaku.

[Sekarang, permainan akan dimulai! Kedua tim, apakah kalian siap?]

Penyiar meningkatkan ketegangan, dan wasit mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

[Sekarang, Rating Game antara tim Sairaorg Bael dan tim Rias Gremory akan dimulai! PERTANDINGAN MULAI!]

Seiring dengan suara awal untuk permainan, sorak-sorai dari kerumunan menggema ke seluruh stadion ...

Akhirnya, permainan dimulai ...

Part 5

[Jadi, silahkan kedua [Raja] melangkah ke depan tribun.]

Setelah diminta oleh wasit, Buchou dan Sairaorg-san berdiri di depan tribun.

[Kita akan memulai pertandingan pertama. Kita akan memilih pejuang yang akan muncul. Silahkan Anda berdua memegang dadu.]

Buchou memegang dadu.

... Aku mulai gugup. Nilai apa yang akan muncul? Apakah itu kecil atau besar, aku tidak bisa memprediksi sebelum nilai benar-benar muncul.

[Lempar!]

Setelah mendengar perintah wasit, keduanya melempar dadu!

Dadu berputar di atas tribun! Dan gerakan terhenti ...

Monitor menunjukkan gambar dua dadu.

Dan nilainya adalah ...

[Nilai Rias Gremory adalah ... 2! Di sisi lain nilai Sairaorg Bael adalah 1! Total nilai 3. Mereka dapat mengirimkan budak mereka dengan nilai itu! Kalau begini, karena nilai [Pion] di kedua sisi besar, mereka hanya dapat mengirimkan 1 [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] yang memiliki nilai 3! Jadi, siapa anggota kedua belah pihak yang akan dikirim ke lapangan!?]

Penyiar mengatakan itu dengan antusias.

-Tunggu, 3!? Jumlah terkecil datang tepat di awal! Jadi hal-hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dari pembukaan, huh!

Wasit kemudian mengumumkan.

[Anda diberikan waktu 5 menit untuk menentukan rencana. Jadi silahkan pilih pejuang yang akan berpartisipasi. Juga promosi untuk [bidak] akan tersedia setelah mereka tiba di lapangan. Promosi akan dinonaktifkan setiap kali pertandingan berakhir, jadi silakan gunakan promosi setiap kali Anda berada di lapangan.]

Lima menit huh... Seperti itu, waktu perencanaan untuk tim Gremory dimulai.

Saat waktu penentuan rencana, basis dari kedua belah pihak diselimuti penghalang misterius.

"Hambatan kedap suara. Ini digunakan agar rencana kita tidak bocor. "

Kiba mengatakan itu.

"Ini juga untuk mencegah orang luar membaca pikiran kita, sehingga tanda khusus ditempatkan ke wajah masing-masing pejuang."

Ketika aku melihat di monitor raksasa ... Oo, sepertinya wajah kami sedang dilindungi oleh lingkaran sihir kelompaok Gremory. Aku terus menerus terkejut oleh permainan gaya pro.

Kami duduk di kursi siaga. Buchou mengatakan sambil melihat kita semua.

"Para musuh harus memperkirakan bahwa kita akan mengirimkan Yuuto keluar."

"M-Mengapa begitu?"

Aku bertanya.

Tetapi orang yang menjawabku adalah Kiba. Kiba mengangkat jari-jarinya, yang mewakili angka.

"Karena nilainya 3, hanya ada empat dari kita yang dapat dikirim. Aku dan Xenovia yang merupakan [Knights], dan Asia-san dan Gasper-kun yang merupakan [Bishop]. Kita tidak dapat mengirim Asia-san dan Gasper-kun yang tipe pendukung sendiri kan? Mereka hanyalah garis belakang yang menunjukkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya ketika mereka berpasangan dengan prajurit yang akan menjadi barisan terdepan. Mereka adalah anggota yang harus dikirim ketika nilai 6 atau lebih besar yang keluar. Karena ini yang terjadi - "

"... Itu berarti bahwa kita hanya memiliki pilihan Kiba atau Xenovia. Jadi alasan mengapa Kiba diambil adalah ... "

Buchou melanjutkan dari mana aku berhenti.

"Xenovia adalah [Ksatria] tipe kekuatan, karena ia harus berperang baik melawan [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] dari tim lawan, ada risiko tinggi bahwa dia bisa mendapat hit dengan teknik ... serangan balik . "

Xenovia mengangguk.

"... Ya, tampaknya seperti itu akan sulit untuk menang tanpa luka apapun. Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan dikalahkan oleh tipe teknik-. "

Buchou melanjutkan setelah kata-kata keyakinan diri Xenovia.

"Tapi, bahkan jika dia menang, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa dia akan mengungkapkan spesifikasi dari Ex-Durandal. Identitas Ex-Durandal akan terlihat bahkan jika dia menunjukkan kemampuan tunggal. Kita juga ingin mencadangkan itu selama mungkin dalam permainan. Selama pertengahan pertandingan, setelah memutar sejumlah nilai besar, pertandingan kemungkinan besar akan berubah menjadi pertempuran sengit. Jika kita harus menunjukkan hal itu pada mereka, saat itulah waktunya. Akan menjadi bumerang jika menggunakannya dari awal. Itulah mengapa Yuuto. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertarung dalam berbagai situasi selagi kemampuan mereka sudah diketahui,itu akan menjadi Yuuto bukan Xenovia. "

... Dia benar. Bahkan jika pedang suci iblis dan teknik barunya terekspos, dia masih bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi. Sebaliknya Xenovia yang meriam Durandal (Yang kubuat dan kupanggil) memiliki waktu penyerangan, dan itu tidak secepat waktu penggunaannya, sehingga dapat dihentikan atau dihindari.

Sepertinya Xenovia akan mengkonsumsi stamina lebih dari yang dibutuhkan, dan juga sepertinya dia akan mengambil banyak kerusakan ...

"Muu, Ise. Apakah kamu hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak menggunakan otakku atau sesuatu? "

Xenovia menuduhku, tapi aku hanya memasang senyum dan menggeleng.

Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak berpikir kamu menggunakan otakmu. Kamu bahkan lebih nekat dariku! Kamu mulai menyerang tanpa peringatan dalam perang melawan Loki dan pertempuran di Kyoto!

"Aku tetap harus pergi, bahkan jika mereka tahu kemampuanku. -Aku pergi. "

Kiba mengambil langkah maju selagi memperbaiki kerahnya.

"Jangan kalah dari awal oke?"

Aku mempercayainya. Ya, aku tidak berpikir dia akan kalah. Aku sangat tahu kekuatannya karena aku partner latihannya.

"Aku pasti akan menang."

Kamu memberiku jawaban terbaik dengan senyum yang bagus, tampan!

Wasit melanjutkan.

[Lima menit akan segera berakhir. Para pejuang yang berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan silahkan menuju ke lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu adalah tipe transportasi. Anda akan ditransfer ke medan yang telah disiapkan dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Pertandingan akan dilakukan di medan perang. Medan akan secara acak dipilih dari yang telah disiapkan. Sampai pejuang ditransfer ke bidang yang berbeda, basis dari kedua belah pihak akan ditempatkan penghalang sehingga basis akan menjadi tidak terlihat. Dan penghalang hanya akan dihapus setiap kali pertandingan berakhir.]

Begitu, jadi lingkaran sihir adalah untuk mentransfer para pejuang ke medan perang. Sebuah bidang khusus sudah disiapkan di dimensi lain. Jadi tempat ini tidak akan berubah menjadi medan perang.

Tunggu, tak satu pun dari basis akan dapat dilihat, dari luar, sampai transfer selesai?

Koneko-chan berkata seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"... Alasan mengapa tidak terlihat adalah untuk mencegah merubah 'bidak (budak)'mu setelah melihat siapa yang akan dikirim dari tim lawan. Amati, dan kemudian mengganti, dan mengamati lagi dan kemudian mengganti lagi. Dibandingkan dengan pertandingan, hal itu sendiri akan menjadi masalah. Dan kita juga berada di bawah pengawasan untuk mencegah kita dari melakukan ketidakadilan apapun selagi dalam keadaan tak terlihat. "

Hmm, yang pasti tampaknya merepotkan. Jadi lawan akan menjadi rahasia sampai mereka ditransfer ke lapangan huh.

Dan kami berada di bawah pengawasan huh. ... Jadi mungkin ada kamera tersembunyi di dalam basis ini atau sesuatu? Lebih dari itu, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia maksudkan dengan ketidakadilan ...

Man, ada banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu! Meskipun Koneko-chan tahu itu, aku tidak! Kurangnya pembelajaran akhirnya muncul! Setelah permainan ini berakhir, aku akan belajar tentang jenis-jenis permainan!

"Alasan mengapa kamu tidak akan tahu pejuang mana yang akan dikirim, sampai mereka dikirim ke lapangan, mungkin untuk menyenangkan orang banyak juga."

Rossweisse-san berkata.

Selagi kami melakukan percakapan ini, penghalang yang meliputi basis kami menjadi lebih padat, dan menghalangi kami dari daerah luar.

"Aku akan pergi kalau begitu."

Kiba yang memiliki mikrofon di telinganya berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir. Seketika itu juga, lingkaran sihir bersinar dan Kiba menghilang.

Lalu di atas basis, beberapa layar menampilkan pemandangan tertentu muncul di langit. Salah satunya menunjukkan orang banyak.

Dan dalam layar dengan ukuran terbesar, pemandangan dari tempat yang tidak diketahui ditampilkan... Itu adalah tanah hijau yang sangat luas.

Dan Kiba di sana. Di dekat dia... adalah ksatria berarmor yang naik di atas kuda yang memancarkan api biru-putih!

[Oooo! Para pejuang untuk pertandingan pertama telah muncul! Seperti yang Anda lihat, lapangan adalah tanah hijau yang luas! Dan tanah hijau yang luas ini akan menjadi panggung untuk pertandingan pertama! Yang dipilih dari kedua belah pihak dengan nilai 3 adalah ... Bangsawan muda dengan kecepatan dewa dari tim Gremory! Itu Kiba Yuuto![Ksatria] Putri Rias telah muncul!]

"" "" "" "" Kyaaaaaaaa! Kiba-kyuuuuuuun ~ "" "" "" ""

Setelah terganggu oleh penyiar, para wanita dalam kerumunan berteriak sorak-sorai gembira.

Wow ..., pangeran tampan kami benar-benar super populer huh ... Sial! Dia mengambil posisi yang bagus oleh dirinya sendiri! Aku mohon padamu jadi tolong atur kelompok bersama lain kali!

[Dan dari kelompok-Bael ...]

Sebelum penyiar memperkenalkan dirinya, kesatria berarmor yang menaiki memiliki kudanya berjalan di depan dan ia melepas topeng helm untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Aku tahu orang itu. Aku telah menonton video pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas.

-Dia [Ksatria] dari kelompok Bael.

[Aku salah satu [Ksatria] yang melayani majikan kami Sairaorg Bael-sama, Beruka Furcas!]

Itu pengenalan diri yang hebat.

"Furcas adalah keluarga yang memiliki hak untuk memerintah kuda."

Buchou berkata. Ciri mereka adalah kuda. Jadi itu sebabnya dia menunggang kuda.

[Aku Ksatria Rias Gremory-sama, Kiba Yuuto. Senang bertemu denganmu.]

Kiba merespon dengan memperkenalkan dirinya pada lawannya.

Furcas mengangkat tombak berbentuk lingkarannya tinggi-tinggi.

[... Aku beruntung menjadi pendekar karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Kiba Yuuto-dono yang dengam pedang suci-iblis, oleh majikanku.]

[Aku juga berharap untuk melakukan duel denganmu.]

Oh, Kiba merespon kembali tanpa rasa takut!

[Gubernur-Azazel, bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang kuda itu yang tertutup dalam api biru-putih?]

Penyiar bertanya pada Sensei.

[- [Kuda Pale]. Itu binatang tingkat tinggi yang hidup di bagian terdalam dari neraka, Cocytus. Dikatakan bahwa iblis yang terkenal dan grim reaper naik di atasnya. Dikatakan juga bahwa itu adalah kuda yang membawa kematian dan kehancuran. Itu bukan tugas yang mudah untuk menguasainya. Kuda itu memiliki sifat kekerasan. Dikatakan bahwa kuda itu akan menendang sampai mati mereka yang kuda itu tidak suka, termasuk tuannya.]

Sensei, terima kasih untuk penjelasannya!

[Kuda favorit saya, kaki Altobrau itu adalah dewa-kecepatan. Kiba-dono. Aku berharap untuk bertarung serius denganmu.]

Furcas sudah dalam posisi pertempuran.

Sensei telah memberitahu kami tentang bahaya kuda itu. Lebih penting lagi, jika kombinasi dengan pengendaranya hebat, dikatakan bahwa kemampuan kuda Pale dapat dicapai sampai max!

Wasit muncul di lapangan melalui lingkaran sihir, dan dia berdiri di antara dua pejuang.

"Pertandingan pertama, dimulai sekarang!"

Keduanya mengambil jarak ketika sinyal diberikan.

Ini dimulai! rating Game melawan Bael telah dimulai! Orang yang akan melakukan pertandingan pembukaan adalah Kiba! Tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang kau miliki, Kibaaaaaa!

[Aku menantangmu! Mari kita lihat apakah kecepatan Altobrau dan aku bisa cocok denganmu!]

Mereka menghilang ketika kuda biru membuat tangisan!

[-Cepat!]

Aku memiliki respon yang sama seperti Kiba! Karena aku berlatih dengan Kiba sebagai lawannya, mataku bisa digunakan untuk melihat kecepatan cepat. Walaupun begitu, aku pikir mereka cepat. Itulah bagaimana supernya ketika mereka mulai berlari.

Kiba menggunakan matanya ... tidak. Dia mengambil sikap seolah-olah dia sedang mencoba untuk merasakan kehadiran musuhnya. Lalu ...

GIIIIN! GUUN!

Suara gema logam bertabrakan. Kiba tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, namun ia menangkal serangan yang datang dalam kecepatan cepat.

Dia mengambil jarak, dan ia pergi menuju musuh dengan kecepatan cepat setelah merasakan kehadiran musuh untuk beberapa waktu.

GIIIIN! GUUN!

Keduanya berada dalam keadaan di mana yang terlihat hanyalah seperti dua hal yang bertabrakan bergerak pada kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Hal-hal yang menjadi terlihat di lapangan adalah percikan yang dibuat ketika senjata bertabrakan dan suara tabrakan logam.

Ada lubang dalam yang diciptakan di lapangan karena gelombang yang diciptakan oleh beberapa pedang dan pembebanan tombak.

... Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka ketika mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Itu saja. Itulah bagaimana cepatnya Kiba dan ksatria itu!

Keduanya akhirnya menunjukkan diri ketika mereka menggunakan tombak dan pedang untuk mendorong satu sama lain.

[Hasil imbang bahkan terhadap kaki Altobrauku... Kamu benar-benar menakutkan, Kesatria Putri Rias ini!]

Furcas tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

[Kamu juga memiliki kombinasi yang sangat baik dengan kudamu. Jika aku mencoba untuk memotong kuda ke bawah, tombakmu akan menghentikanku dan bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk membawamu ke bawah, kuda tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan jalan kakimu!]

Kiba yang mengatakan itu membentuk aura di sekitar tubuhnya, dan ia menajamkan matanya.

Seketika itu juga, banyak pedang suci-iblis muncul dari tanah sekitar Kiba! Pedang dengan bentuk seperti bunga berkembang di lapangan!

Mungkin dia akan mampu menghentikan kuda Furcas dengan ini!

AKu menjadi senang, tapi ... Kuda Furcas melompat tinggi!

-! Kuda itu dapat berjalan di tengah udara!?

Tapi Kiba mengayunkan pedang suci-iblisnya turun tanpa memberi waktu untuk menghindar!

[Halilintar pedang suci-iblis!]

FLASH! Langit menyala, dan halilintar turun menuju Furcas! Halilintar yang diajarkan langsung oleh Akeno-san! Ini tidak sekuat Akeno-san, namun Kiba masih mampu menciptakan petir.

[Tidak cukup!]

Furcas melemparkan tombaknya ke arah langit, dan ia selamat dari halilintar dengan menggunakan tombak sebagai penangkal petir. Furcas yang telah kehilangan senjatanya meletakkan tangannya di dalam surai kudanya yang terbuat dari api. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Surai menciptakan swine di atmosfer. Sepertinya surai itu terhubung ke dimensi yang berbeda.

Apa yang ia dapatkan dari surai adalah tombak kedua. Jadi dia masih memiliki tombak huh ...

Mereka telah meneliti Kiba dengan sangat baik. Dia menghindari semua serangan Kiba!

Pedang Kiba adalah pedang suci-iblis. Ini memiliki atribut suci. Iblis tidak mampu menghindari nasib menerima luka berat jika mereka dipotong dengan itu. Karena itu, tidak terkena pedang suci-iblis adalah suatu keharusan bagi lawan untuk menang. Ini lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Untuk dapat melakukan itu tanpa goresan sementara memiliki Kiba sebagai lawannya berarti bahwa lawan kami cukup tangguh.

Itu adalah situasi yang umum, dimana musuh dibunuh ketika Kiba bergerak. Tapi itu belum terjadi.

Budak pertama Sairaorg-san yang dikirim. Budak pertamanya sekuat ini huh.

[Bahkan jika pedang suci-iblismu memiliki efek mematikan terhadap iblis ...!]

Furcas membuat sudut. Dia mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu!

[Itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau tidak kena!]

Pada saat yang sama ia melompat ... duplikat banyak Furcas dan kudanya diciptakan! Jadi itu adalah bayangan atau klon ya! Melihat beberapa duplikat Furcas di depannya, Kiba ... mengenggam pedangnya kaku, dan wajahnya terlihat tegang.

-! Jangan bilang dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli!? Bahkan jika Kiba tidak bisa membedakan mereka, maka itu berarti bahwa bayangan memiliki kehadiran yang sama sebagai hal yang nyata!

Beberapa Furcas bergerak secara acak dalam kecepatan yang cepat, dan mereka mulai menyerang Kiba.

Pada awalnya, ia menangkis serangan dengan pedangnya, namun Kiba menerima luka yang berasal dari segala arah!

[Ku!]

Kiba menciptakan pedang suci-iblis kedua, dan ia menciptakan aura besar dengan dua pedang. Rumput sekitarnya terbakar oleh itu, tapi Furcas menghindar dan mengambil jarak.

Langkah itu awalnya dimaksudkan untuk membuat Furcas mundur.

Furcas kembali hanya sendiri setelah membuat bayangan menghilang.

Kiba mengambil napas, dan membuat senyum tanpa takut.

[... Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kartu trufku dari awal,,,,,,,, Tapi sepertinya aku akan kehilangan stamina lebih jika aku terus menahannya. Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengatakan hal-hal itu pada Xenovia.]

Kiba mengatakan itu seolah-olah dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

... Apakah dia sudah berencana untuk menggunakan itu? Tidak, ini mungkin waktu terbaik untuk menggunakannya. Untuk Kiba yang memiliki stamina kurang dariku, berjuang lebih lama akan mempengaruhi kakinya untuk pertandingan mendatang.

Kiba membuat pedang suci-iblis lenyap, dan menciptakan pedang suci dalam tangannya.

Jadi dia berencana menggunakan itu! Aku mengkonfirmasi dugaanku setelah melihat itu.

Kiba menyatakan sangat berani.

[Aku lebih kuat darimu. Pertandingan ini, aku akhirnya akan menangkap gerakanmu. Tapi untuk itu, aku akan mengkonsumsi banyak stamina. Berpikir tentang pertempuran lainnya, lebih baik untuk mengalahkanmu dalam sebuah blitz.]

Mendengar deklarasi Kiba, Furcas menyeringai.

[Sepertinya kamu yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Tentu bakatmu akhirnya akan melampaui aku dan Altobrau. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Untuk pertandingan lainnya, aku akan memotong salah satu anggota tubuhmu untuk mengambil staminamu pergi!]

Tekad yang menakjubkan. Dia berencana untuk mengahabisi tenaga teman kami sebanyak mungkin.

[Ya. Itulah mengapa kamu menakutkan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menakutkan daripada lawan yang memiliki ketetapan hati. Aku...sedang berpikir untuk menunjukkan kemungkinanku yang lain.]

Kiba membuat sudut dengan pedang suci-Nya dan bergumam pelan.

[-. Balance-Break]

Saat itu, atmosfir yang berbeda dari pedang suci-iblis terpancar dari Kiba dan ia dibungkus dengan aura suci. Kemudian beberapa pedang suci muncul dari tanah, dan pada saat yang sama tampak makhluk aneh dengan armor pada mereka diciptakan. Ksatria berarmor mengambil pedang suci yang tumbuh dari tanah ke tangan mereka, dan mereka berkumpul di sekitar Kiba. Sepertinya kemudi armornya didasarkan pada naga.

Kiba dikelilingi oleh ksatria berarmor. Jika aku harus menggambarkannya, dia tampak seperti seorang kapten yang memimpin pasukan ksatria.

Melihat itu, Furcas terkejut.

[...! Mu .. mustahil!? Balance-Break!? Balance-Breakmu seharusnya adalah [Sword of Betrayer]! Bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan Balance-Break lain!?]

Ya, aslinya Balance-Breaker Kiba adalah [Sword of Betrayer]. Tapi itu Balance Breaker untuk [Sword of Birth]. Pria itu juga memiliki kemampuan yang dia dapatkan setelah itu.

Furcas kemudian mengatakan itu seolah-olah ia akhirnya mengerti.

[...! Jangan bilang bahwa itu adalah Balance-Breaker dari "Blade Blacksmith"!? ...]

Kiba mengangguk dengan diam mendengar perkataan-Nya.

[-. [Glory-Drag Trooper], itu adalah Balance Breaker dari [Blade-Blacksmith] dan merupakan sub-spesies]

Jawabanmu benar, Furcas-san. Selama insiden Kokabiel, Kiba memperoleh faktor untuk menjadi pengguna pedang suci dari mantan rekan-rekan nya. Dia juga menerima kemampuan Sacred Gear yang memungkinkan dia memegang dan menciptakan pedang suci. Hasilnya, ia menjadi pendekar pedang gila yang memiliki kemampuan Sacred Gear dari Sword Birth dan Blade Blacksmith.

Jeanne dari golongan Pahlawan adalah pemilik sebuah Blade Blacksmith, dan dia menunjukkan kepada kami sub-spesies Balance Breakernya itu selama pertempuran di Kyoto.

Kiba yang melihat itu, memikirkan hal ini.

Dia berkata, "Ise-kun, dengan kekuatan irregulerku, tidak, apakah kamu pikir aku akan mampu membangkitkan kekuatan khusus lain?"

Setelah itu, aku berpasangan bersamanya dengan mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya. Pria itu berkata padaku untuk serius melawannya di saat dia sedang dalam keadaan menghunus pedang-suci bukan pedang suci-iblis. Pria itu melawanku dalam banyak situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, dan dia akhirnya mencapai itu.

Dan ini adalah apa yang disebut teknik barunya. Balance Breaker Blade Blacksmith! Kecuali, dalam situasi ini dia tidak akan dapat menggunakan pedang suci iblisnya. Dia hanya bisa menggunakan pedang suci. Dan sebaliknya, ia tidak akan mampu mewujudkan pasukan ksatria selagi ia menggunakan pedang suci-iblis.

Ciri dari kemampuan baru Kiba adalah penggunaan kecepatan dan teknik yang dapat disalin ke pasukan ksatria. Sekarang ini hanya dapat menyalin kecepatan, tetapi tampaknya itu masih bisa tumbuh. Daripada itu, bakatmu benar-benar luar biasa kamu mampu melakukan sesuatu yang kamu bayangkan, Kiba!

Aku mulai cemburu pada bakatmu! Aku senang bahwa Kiba adalah [Ksatria] Buchou! Kamu benar-benar yang terbaik!

[Untuk mencapai tahap ini, aku harus bertanding dengan Sekiryuutei hanya dengan pedang suci, tapi ... Fufufu, aku benar-benar takut. Aku bahkan siap untuk kematianku. Itu karena Ise-kun datang padaku sambil berniat membunuhku secara nyata. Syukurlah, berkat itu aku mampu mencapai Balance Breaker kedua.]

Kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu! Kupikir itu akan menjadi pelecehan bagimu, temanku, jika aku tidak melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya, aku percaya bahwa bertarung dengan niat untuk membunuhmu adalah tugasku sebagai temanmu.

Pada gambar lainnya Sensei, yang merupakan seorang komentator, meletakkan tangan di dagunya seolah-olah ia menemukan hal lucu.

[Seharusnya, Balance Breaker untuk [Blade Blacksmith] adalah [Blade Knight Mass] yang menciptakan beberapa ksatria armor yang menghunus pedang suci. Sepertinya Kiba mampu mengubahnya dengan selera dan terwujud sebagai sub-spesies. Di atas itu semua itu adalah tentara kesatria naga! Kaa ~! Kiba, kamu benar-benar dipengaruhi oleh Ise! Ini betul-betul situasi di mana wanita dewasa akan bersemangat tentang ini!]

Sensei mengatakannya dengan hidup! Hentikan, itu menjijikkan!

Tapi apakah alasan bahwa Kiba mampu mencapai teknik baru adalah salahku ...? Dari salah satu informasi yang kami dapat dari golongan Pahlawan, mereka mengatakan "Mereka yang terlibat dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, terutama pemilik Sacred Gear cenderung berkembang ke arah abnormal" ... Hmm. aku tidak mengerti.

Selagi aku berpikir tentang hal itu, Kiba berdiri di depan Furcas sambil mengambil pasukan ksatria dengannya.

Dalam situasi saat ini, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan ofensif sebanyak pedang suci iblis, tapi karena ia mengendalikan pasukan ksatria, ia memiliki tenaga manusia. Jika mereka menyerang pada saat yang sama, maka bayangan Furcas akan ...

[Furcas-dono! Aku datang!]

Kiba sprint ke depan dengan pasukan ksatria nya! Beberapa dari mereka menuju ke arah Furcas dengan sangat cepat!

[Ku! Aku belum bisa jatuh di sini!]

Furcas berteriak, dan menendang perut kuda biru itu, ia melompat ke depan. Pada saat yang sama ia menciptakan beberapa bayangan!

Tentara ksatria Kiba dan bayangan Furcas bertabrakan!

GIIIIIIIN!

Sebuah suara gema logam.

Kiba dan Furcas bertukar serangan tunggal sementara pasukan ksatria dan bayangan menghilang.

Sesaat berlalu ... dan Furcas tertutup dengan cahaya. Ada celah di baju besi dari bahu sampai ke perutnya, dan ada asap keluar dari luka-lukanya mungkin karena luka dari pedang-suci.

Itu adalah cahaya ketika kamu kalah! Kiba menangkap Furcas asli diantara para bayangan, dan ia memenangkan pertempuran kecepatan!

[... Bagus sekali.]

Furcas menghilang bersama dengan cahaya dari lapangan setelah mengatakan itu.

- Pada saat yang sama, wasit mengumumkan.

[[Ksatria] Sairaorg Bael, kalah!]

Orang-orang bersorak dengan pengumuman itu, dan kami sangat gembira.

Untuk pertempuran pertama, pihak yang memperoleh kemenangan adalah kami!

Part 6

[Tim yang mendominasi pertandingan pertama adalah tim Gremory! Nah, apa yang akan terjadi di pertandingan berikutnya!?] Selagi penyiar menyampaikan kepada penonton, Kiba kembali menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Pada saat yang sama, penghalang menipis dan kami dapat dilihat dari luar sekarang.

Waktu bagi Buchou untuk memutar dadu telah datang lagi.

Sekali lagi, dua [Raja] mulai memutar dadu. Nilai yang keluar adalah... 6 oleh Buchou dan 4 oleh Sairaorg-san! Nilai total 10! Kali ini itu adalah nilai yang besar!

[Oooo! Kali ini nilai total 10! Kedua belah pihak akan dapat mengirimkan pejuang dalam nilai 10! Tentu saja itu adalah nilai di mana Anda dapat mengirim beberapa pejuang!]

Itu seperti apa yang dikatakan penyiar. Ini adalah nomor di mana Anda dapat mengirimkan sebuah tim.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Buchou lakukan? Karena jumlah diriku dan Akeno-san besar, kita hanya dapat pergi solo. Buchou juga bisa pergi, tapi aku ragu dia akan melakukan itu. Juga Kiba baru saja pergi sebelumnya jadi dia tidak bisa pergi saat ini karena aturan melarang satu orang terus menerus dikirim. Lakukanlah penyembuhan dengan Asia dan beristirahatlah, Kiba.

Lingkaran sihir akan tertutup penghalang lagi, dan menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Yang Buchou pilih saat menggunakan waktu perencanaan adalah ...

"Kita maju dengan kekuatan. Rossweisse. Dan untuk pendukung, Koneko. Aku akan tinggalkan ini untuk kalian berdua. "

Dobel [Rook]! Ini adalah gaya yang langka! [Rook] memiliki nilai 5. Ini adalah kombinasi yang mana ia menggunakan nilai maksimum yang diizinkan.

"Mengerti."

"... Roger."

Keduanya penuh semangat. [Rook] Onee-san yang merupakan penyihir dan meriam bergerak, dan [Rook] loli yang merupakan pengguna senjutsu. Kami memilih dua ini untuk maju, tapi aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan mereka kirim ...

Keduanya ditransfer oleh lingkaran sihir. Bidang yang muncul pada gambar kali ini adalah di dalam kuil yang gelap. Jadi kali ini medan perang akan berada di dalam gedung? Ada pilar raksasa di dalamnya, dan aku bisa melihat altar jauh di dalam. Langit-langitnya runtuh, dan kamu dapat melihat ke luar melalui itu.

Kuil ini dibuat mirip dengan kuil dimana kami bertarung melawan Diodora. Ini bidang yang membawa kembali kenangan buruk.

Sekarang, untuk lawan mereka ...

Seorang pria dengan tampang gentle berambut pirang yang dilengkapi dengan baju tempur ringan dan pedang. -Juga seorang pria raksasa yang tampaknya setinggi 3 meter.

[Aku salah satu [Knights] dari Sairaorg-sama, Liban Crocell. Yang besar di sini adalah [Rook], Gandoma Balam. Kami berdua akan menjadi lawan kalian.]

[...]

Raksasa pendiam ... [Rook] Gandoma Balam memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Lengannya benar-benar besar jauh sampai jari-jarinya. Wajahnya lebih seperti rakasa dari manusia.

"Bukankah Balam keluarga dengan ciri memiliki kekuatan super?"

"Ya. Bahkan pada rekaman video, kekuatan Gandoma Balam luar biasa. "

Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia [Rook] dengan kekuatan super. Pasti rasanya seperti dia seorang pria yang meningkatkan spesialisasinya lebih jauh.

[... Crocell, salah satu dari mantan 72 pilar. Keturunan dari sebuah keluarga yang punah.]

Koneko-chan bergumam seperti itu pada pengenalan [Ksatria] lawan.

Penyiar berlanjut dengan perkenalan.

[Ya! Budak Sairaorg Bael itu, Liban Crocell, adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang saat ini sudah punah Crocell!]

Aku tahu bahwa keluarga yang punah muncul kembali dengan cara lain. Vali juga merupakan keturunan dari Maou lama.

Pemerintah saat ini sedang mencari keturunan keluarga yang punah karena berbagai alasan. Ada keluarga yang berusaha untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, dan iblis kelas tinggi yang hidup di dunia manusia memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi orang-orang keturunan.

Jadi seperti ini, keturunan masih tetap ada. Tetapi juga sepertinya ada banyak dari mereka yang memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit juga. Jadi harus ada alasan mengapa keturunan dari rumah Crocell mengikuti Bael ... Sairaorg-san.

[Pertandingan kedua dimulai sekarang!]

Wasit mengumumkan.

[... Karena lawan yang tangguh, aku akan serius dari awal.]

Setelah Koneko-chan mengatakan itu, ia meliputi dirinya dalam touki. Pada saat yang sama telinga dan ekor muncul, sekarang ada dua ekor.

Ini adalah teknik baru Koneko-chan. [Nekomata-mode tingkat 2]. Dengan menggunakan senjutsu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dalam touki, dia bisa memiliki kekuatan ledakan untuk waktu sementara. Kemampuan fisiknya juga meningkat! Dan dia tidak akan mengamuk! Koneko-chan melompat maju sangat cepat, dan dia menyerang si raksasa ... pada wajah Balam!

DON!

Sebuah gema suara yang hidup ... tapi itu bahkan tidak menganggu Balam. Ini tidak tampak seperti ia mendapat luka dari tampangnya itu. Jika kuingat, orang ini memiliki pertahanan yang unreal.

Tapi, tidak mungkin Koneko-chan akan melakukan pukulan biasa, jadi dia pasti telah mengirim ki ke dalam tubuhnya yang ia tingkatkan menggunakan senjutsu nya. Bahkan jika tidak menunjukkan efek apapun dengan satu pukulan, ia harus mampu menghancurkan isi tubuhnya jika ia terus memukul dia.

[... Ngh!]

Balam mengayunkan lengan besarnya ke samping. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu menggetarkan udara bahkan melalui gambar. Koneko-chan menghindar dengan segera, dan dari belakangnya Rossweisse-san melakukan serangan magis pada tubuh Balam!

Itu adalah banyak serangan yang ditembak pada saat yang sama yang meliputi berbagai atribut seperti api, petir, es, dan angin! Tapi ... itu tidak tampak seperti Balam memiliki luka yang bisa dilihat.

[... Pertahanan magisnya juga tinggi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku sudah berjuang melawan jenis ini akhir-akhir ini!]

Rossweisse-san pasti mengacu Heracles yang dia lawan saat di Kyoto. Pertahanannya juga luar biasa tinggi.

ZUUUUUUN!

Kemudian Rossweisse-san dan sekitarnya terlihat kabur. Apakah itu hanya gambar kamera yang buruk? Itulah yang kupikir, tapi Rossweisse-san jatuh berlutut.

CRACK!

Pada saat yang sama, lantai di sekitar Rossweisse-san mulai penyok seolah-olah sedang ditekan oleh sesuatu!

Ada beberapa tekanan yang menekan di atasnya? Jadi begitu, itu orang itu. Pada video yang kita saksikan, pria itu memiliki kemampuan seperti itu! sang [Ksatria] Crocell!

[Kamu terbuka terlalu banyak, Sister.]

Crocell mengatakan itu selagi matanya bersinar.

[... Kemampuan gravitasi ...]

Rossweisse-san mencoba untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya yang ditekan oleh gravitasi.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Aku juga akan membekukanmu!]

Crocell mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di tangannya, dan es terbentuk di kaki Rossweisse-san! Es membungkus di sekitar kaki Rossweisse-san!

[... Jika kuingat dengan baik, kamu adalah seorang pendekar pedang sihir!]

Rossweisse-san tersenyum tanpa rasa takut pada Crocell yang menatap padanya dengan pedang terhunus.

[Aku Crocell yang juga seorang penyihir, dan seorang berdarah campuran yang memiliki darah manusia yang mengalir padaku! Ditambah lagi, aku pandai dalam pedang! Dan satu hal lagi, kekuatan gravitasi Sacred Gearku! [Gravity Jail]!]

"Sacred Gearnya menyebabkan perubahan gravitasi ke tempat yang dia lihat! Kemampuannya akan berlanjut sampai kamu keluar dari pandangan nya! Hati-hati! "

Buchou mengatakan itu pada Rossweisse-san melalui earphone. Kemampuannya mirip dengan kemampuan Gasper. Itu tidak seperti menghentikan waktu, tapi itu cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan-lawannya.

Di samping mereka, Koneko-chan menghindari serangan Balam dengan cepat, dan ia memberinya senjutsu pukulan satu per satu.

Uwaa, ia mengayunkan lengan tebalnya begitu banyak, Giant-san itu!

[... Aku tahu. Aku sudah diberitahu tentang kemampuan Sacred Gear Crocell itu dari Gubernur-Azazel. -Juga kemampuan yang menggunakan pandangan memiliki kelemahan yang sangat mudah untuk dieksploitasi!]

Meskipun dia di bawah tekanan gravitasi, Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dengan tangan yang gemetar!

FLASH! Kilat mencerahkan sekeliling.

[Anda terlalu naif, sister! Mirror!]

Sebuah cermin muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di tangan Crocell, dan ia mencoba untuk memblokir cahaya.

[Karena karakteristik kemampuanku, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menutupi kelemahan-kelemahanku. Itulah mengapa aku memanggil mirror.]

Crocell menyeringai.

Serangan Rossweisse-san terlihat melalui ...?

Tidak, bukan itu! Rossweisse-san membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya bercahaya semakin kuat! Lampu kilat yang tercermin oleh cermin ... menyerang Balam! Seketika itu juga, Rossweisse-san dan Balam bersinar, dan cahaya menyelimuti sekitarnya. Ketika cahaya berhenti, yang satu di bawah gravitasi Crocell adalah Balam! Rossweisse-san berada di lokasi Balam sebagai gantinya!

"Hebat! Sebuah sihir untuk swap dengan lokasi lain! Memiliki cermin untuk memantulkan sihir itu hanya persyaratan untuk aktivasi! Ini swap yang dilakukan di mana dia sudah membaca langkah lawan berikutnya! "

Kiba memberikan tepuk tangan untuk serangan luar biasa Rossweisse-san! Aku juga terkejut! Begitu ... jadi lawan sudah memiliki penanggulangan ketika musuh mencoba untuk membutakan mata dari awal. Jadi dia menggunakan itu sebagai gantinya!

[Koneko-san! Apakah seranganmu mengenainya!?]

[... Ya. Aku menganggu aura manusia besar itu dan bagian dalam sehingga pertahanannya melawan sihir tidak akan aktif sekarang.]

[Roger! Ledakan penuh, makan ini kalian berdua!]

Rossweisse-san menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir di depannya! Ini adalah serangan spesial Rossweisse-san ...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Serangan magis dengan atribut campuran jatuh pada Crocell dan Balam! Jumlah semuanya adalah...sebenarnya sangat bodoh untuk menghitung mereka sekarang! Ini adalah serangan yang tampaknya akan menghancurkan medan perang!

Serangan itu berhenti, dan menyebar percuma di sekeliling. Ketika sudah tenang, orang yang berada di tanah adalah...Crocell.

... Hanya Crocell? Dimana Balam? Itu terjadi ketika aku memikirkan hal itu.

[... Aku sudah memberitahumu ... ketika sebelumnya kamu membiarkan penjagaanmu turun...ingat? Saat kamu...berpikir kamu mengalahkan musuhmu, saat itulah sebuah lubang tercipta ...]

Crocell yang berada dalam situasi kritis memiliki cahaya mata yang misterius.

Kemudian gerakan Rossweiss-san dan Koneko-chan dihentikan sejenak oleh gravitasi.

Dan orang yang muncul adalah Balam yang tertutup dalam luka dan darah!

[... Ngggggggh!]

BUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Seiring dengan suara angin, tinju besar yang tampaknya seperti serangan terakhirnya memukul Koneko-chan.

... Aku menutup mataku ketika aku melihat adegan itu.

Crocell, Balam dan Koneko-chan mulai tertutupi cahaya ketika dirimu kalah.

[Koneko-san! ...]

Rossweisse-san memegang Koneko-chan. Tubuh Koneko-chan babak belur karena menerima serangan mematikan dari raksasa.

[... Aku senang. Jika Rossweisse-san masih aktif, Gremory masih bisa bertarung ...]

Meskipun kamu dapat memlihat bahwa dia memiliki cedera serius hanya dengan melihatnya, Koneko-chan tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat bahwa dia sudah puas.

[... Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan.]

[... Tolong jangan meminta maaf, Rossweisse-san. Aku senang...aku mampu berguna...karena kita mampu mengalahkan mereka berdua ...]

Mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan, Crocell dan Balam ditutupi cahaya untuk transportasi. Koneko-chan ... kamu melakukannya dengan baik ... Tinggalkan sisanya pada kami ...

Aku menggigit bibir, dan membiarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan di dalam diriku. Belum. Jangan lepaskan dulu. Perasaan ini, masih terlalu dini untuk melepaskannya ...!

[Sairaorg Bael [Ksatria] dan [Rook], Rias Gremory [Rook] kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan.

Pertandingan kedua. Meskipun kami mampu mendominasi itu ... kami akhirnya memiliki seorang korban.

Part 7

[Dengan pertandingan kedua selesai, sisi Bael memiliki 3 anggota dan sisi Gremory memiliki 1 anggota yang kalah. Gremory memimpin, tapi kita tidak akan tahu hasil akhirnya nanti! Permainan baru saja dimulai!]

Penyiar menyampaikan.

"Kau benar-benar tenang. Kamu tidak membiarkan emosi keluar bahkan ketika Koneko-chan dikalahkan."

Kiba berkata.

"... Aku frustrasi. Tapi kupikir aku harus tetap menahannya. Bukankah lebih baik membiarkan hal itu meledak nanti? "

Mendengar itu, Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan. Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat itu. "

Kamu tidak harus mengatakan itu dengan wajah menakutkan. Ya ampun, sepertinya kami berdua sangat baik hati pada junior kami.

Sekarang, untuk pertandingan ketiga. Aku ingin tahu apa nomor yang akan muncul.

Kedua [Raja] memutar dadu. -Nilai total 8! Oh! Ini adalah nilai di mana aku bisa muncul!

Itu terjadi ketika kami mau melakukan perencanaan. Sairaorg-san kepada berkata pada wasit.

"Kami akan mengirimkan [Bishop] Corianna Andrealphus."

Sairaorg-san menyatakannya sebelum mengirim pejuangnya ke medan perang! Kerumunan menjadi bising. [Bishop] Lawan muncul pada monitor. Jika aku ingat, Corianna adalah ...

Apa yang kuingat benar tepat sasaran. Seseorang melangkah maju dari basis musuh. Seperti yang kupikir, itu adalah Onee-san cantik! Seorang pirang dengan rambut keriting panjang. Dia adalah Onee-san yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita bisnis yang tampaknya seperti dia dapat menangani pekerjaan apa pun! Di atas semua itu dia glamor!

[Apakah ini sebuah deklarasi!? Sairaorg, apa alasan Anda untuk mengatakan itu?]

Penyiar bertanya. Sairaorg-san menatapku. ... A ... Aku?

"Bagaimana Hyodou Issei akan merespon, jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki teknik yang dapat melawan teknik mesum Hyoudou Issei?"

Sairaorg-san mengatakan seperti itu! Sebuah teknik yang dapat melawan seranganku...!?

Kerumunan menjadi bising.

Orang yang menjawab pertama kali deklarasi itu adalah Sensei yang seorang komentator.

[Hou! Itu merupakan deklarasi yang menarik! Ise menunjukkan kekuatan tiada bandingnya terhadap perempuan. Alasan dasarnya karena "Dress Break" dan "Bilingual", dan ...]

[Hyodou Issei sangat menarik. Dari apa yang saya dengar, dia datang dengan teknik baru setiap waktu.]

Sepertinya Kaisar juga sangat tertarik! Ini suatu kehormatan, tetapi juga memalukan!

[Pria itu memiliki otak seperti spons sehingga tingkat menyerapnya baik. Kepalanya seperti spons yang sangat kering ketika mulai, sehingga ia menyerap segala sesuatu yang diajarkan secara langsung. Saya tidak pernah berpikir kepalanya akan semenakutkan itu karena ia tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali hal-hal mesum di dalamnya.]

"" "" "Ahahahahahaha!" "" ""

Stadion gempar dengan komentar Sensei. Semua orang tertawa hingga pantat terangkat! Ini sangat memalukan! Aku minta maaf karena idiot dan mesum! Itu benar! Sama seperti yang kamu katakan, kepalaku adalah spons!

[Sponge Dragon!]

Salah satu penonton berteriak seperti itu! Apa-apaan ituuuuuuuu!?

"Diam! Siapa yang mengatakan itu!? Seseorang baru saja memanggil saya Sponge-Dragon! Jangan menaruh kata apapun yang Anda inginkan sebelum kata [Dragon]! "

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, orang-orang semakin tertawa.

"Baiklah! Aku akan terima tantangannya! "

Aku menerima tantangan karena terbawa arus!

Buchou menempatkan tangan di keningnya dan dia tampaknya dalam masalah.

"... Geez. Ini pasti jebakan, tapi bagaimana dengan itu? Dalam hal kekuatan kamu sangat kuat, tetapi lawan pasti merencanakan sesuatu. "

Aku ditanya oleh Buchou.

"Aku tertarik dengan itu. Seorang wanita yang bisa melawan teknikku. Dan ini juga merupakan tantangan dari Sairaorg-san ... Ini seperti dia mengatakan "Dapatkah kamu mengatasi hal ini?". Apakah kamu pikir akan ada trik kotor? "

Ya, kupikir apa yang Sairaorg-san katakan adalah kata-kata jujur. Ini hanya sebuah tantangan langsung bagiku. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya sebentar, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal licik seperti membuat jebakan setelah membuat pernyataan tersebut. ... Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin itu karena kami memiliki gaya bertarung yang sama.

Dan aku benar-benar melihat ke depan untuk itu! Bagi suatu teknik yang dapat mengatasi Dress break dan Bilingual! Apa yang bisa seorang wanita lajang lakukan pada sifat mesumku? Aku ingin mengalaminya. Bagaimanapun, Bilingualku diperbolehkan dalam permainan ini karena kebaikan Sairaorg-san!

Buchou menghela napas.

"... Majulah kalau begitu. Aku juga cemas tentang teknik lawan yang dapat melawan teknikmu. Tapi jangan sampai pertahananmu lengah. "

"Ya! Hyoudou Issei, akan maju kalau begitu! "

Aku membungkuk, dan menuju ke lingkaran sihir tipe transfer!

[Sepertinya Oppai-Dragon akan bertarung!]

Penyiar berteriak. Kemudian ...

"" "" "" "" Oppai! Oppai! Oppai "" "" "" ""!

Kursi dengan anak-anak mulai memanas lebih dari sebelumnya.

[Silakan lihat! Senyuman energik anak-anak! Pahlawan dari Dunia Bawah! Anak-anak semakin senang dengan masuknya Oppai-Dragon!]

Seperti yang penyiar katakan. Menakjubkan, wajah anak-anak terlihat dari monitor terlihat tersenyum. Mereka memanggil-manggil namaku sekeras yang mereka bisa.

Mungkin karena penghalang tembus tidak aktif. Monitor menunjukkan penampilanku, dan ada layar di bawah namaku yang terbaca "Oppai Dragon"! Dan sebagai lagu pembukaku, [lagu Oppai Dragon] dimainkan! Jadi aku memiliki musik pribadi!? Tapi ini ...

-Pertandingan ini, aku tidak akan kalah.

Dengan perasaan kuat dalam diriku, aku ditransportasi ke medan perang.

... Lampu untuk transportasi berhenti, dan tempat aku tiba adalah sebuah taman bunga yang sangat besar. Bunga yang kaya warna bermunculan di seluruh tempat. Aku bisa mencium bau bunga yang berbeda.

... Untuk taman bunga seperti ini menjadi tempat untuk medan pertempuranku.

Aku lalu mengkonfirmasi lawanku yang berada di depanku. Itu adalah [Bishop] wanita. Dia unggul dalam semua kategori kekuatan iblis jika aku ingat dengan benar. Tapi dia lebih seperti tipe support. Jadi apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Aku meningkatkan kesiagaanku, dan wasit masuk. Sepertinya ia dipindahkan ke sini.

[Pertandingan ketiga dimulai sekarang!]

Ini telah dimulai! Aku akan membuat gauntletku muncul dan berpromosi menjadi Ratu! Nah, berkat mencapai Triana, aku mampu melakukan promosi tanpa otorisasi Buchou. Aku memulai hitung mundur untuk Balance Breaker selagi melaju ke depan! Lawan juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan dia mulai melepaskan serangan dengan kekuatan iblisnya. Dia merilis tombak seperti sesuatu yang dibuat dari es menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Aku mulai menghindari mereka!

"Kamu cukup baik, boy."

[Bishop] lawan mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Hmm, meskipun suaranya biasa, aku merasakan beberapa hal ero dalam suaranya!

Aku menghindari tombak es kekuatan iblis. Aku juga menghindari serangan lain yang menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Kelemahan terbesarku adalah bentukku sebelum aku masuk ke Balance-Breaker! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya balasan untuk itu. Aku berlatih setiap hari, sehingga aku dapat berlari berkeliling untuk sementara waktu dalam bentuk ini!

Selagi aku berlari di sekitar taman bunga untuk menghindari serangan, hitung mundurku berakhir! Ya, pertandingan yang sebenarnya dimulai!

[Balance Break!]

Cahaya merah keluar dari Gauntlet dan menyelubungi tubuhku. Aura merah membentuk armor, dan Balance Break selesai!

[Itu Keluar! Itu Oppai Dragon! Di stadion, anak-anak semakin bersemangat!]

Penyiar berteriak. Layar ini juga muncul di atas medan perang, dan itu menunjukkan anak-anak di dalamnya.

[Oppai Dragoooooooooooon! Lakukan yang terbaik~!]

Ini sorakan terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku mulai terpompa dengan motivasi! Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat apakah Anda benar-benar dapat mematahkan teknikku!

Aku meningkatkan imajinasi di kepalaku, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk melakukan Bilingual.

Aku akan mengaktifkan dimensi misterius itu. Lalu aku akan membuat payudara Onee-san berbicara! Setelah itu aku akan menggunakan Dress Break padanya ketika aku mendekatinya! Setelah memuaskan mataku dengan ketelanjangannya, aku akan mengalahkan dia dengan segera! Ini dia! Ini adalah satu-satunya cara!

[Ayo datang datang! Menyebar, ima-]

Aku mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis di otakku, dan itu terjadi ketika aku hendak mengaktifkan Bilingual ...

Lepas ...

Onee-san mulai membuka kancing bajunya di depanku.

...

Mataku terpaku pada pelepasannya. Aku menatapnya!

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yang benaaaaaaar!? Dia melepas pakaiannya di tempat dan situasi ini!?

Onee-san tidak memperhatikan rasa shockku, dan dia melepas jaket bisnisnya. Kupikir dia melepas jaketnya agar lebih serius.

-Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Onee-san juga berusaha untuk melepas roknya! Mustahil!? Dia melepasnya dalam pertempuran penting ini! Sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi!?

Aku memberhentikan seranganku ... ini situasi yang indah!

[Ooo! Ini! Coriana Andrealphus dari Tim Bael mulai melucuti semuanya tiba-tiba! Para pemirsa laki-laki hanya memandangnya diam-diam! Gubernur-Azazel! Apa ini!]

[...]

Sensei juga menatapnya!

Ya ini benar-benar situasi yang bahagia, namun itu adalah tu, dan ini adalah ini! Aku mengaktifkan Bilingualku selagi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku.

"Bilingual!"

Dimensi tidak diketahui aktif dan menyebar, Onee-san berada dalam jangkauanku! Ya! Teknik ini bekerja dengan sempurna! Aku akan mendengarkannya, suara payudaramu!

"Hei! Oppai di sana! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? "

Ketika aku bertanya, payudara Onee-san bergumam sehingga hanya aku bisa yang mendengarnya.

[Selanjutnya...aku akan melepas kancing blus saya. Satu per satu.]

...

Mendengar itu, aku memberikan perhatian pada gerakan Onee-san.

-Saat dia melepas kancing blusnya.

... Begitu indah.

Tidak! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Hal-hal yang payudaranya katakan padaku adalah ... hal berikutnya yang akan dia tanggalkan! Mustahil! Sesuatu seperti ini apakah mungkin!?

[Ise, apa yang kamu lakukan! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan payudaranya kan? Kalau begitu persiapkan diri untuk serangan berikutnya!]

Aku menerima perintah dari Buchou.

... T... Tapi Buchou. Aku... Aku!

"Aku tidak bisa! Karena Oppai nya mengatakan padaku apa yang akan dia lepas berikutnya! "

[-! Mustahil! Payudaranya bilang begitu!?]

Buchou terheran-heran oleh pemberitahuan ini!

[Kalau begitu kamu dapat menggunakan Dragon-shot untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan -]

Buchou memberiku perintah lain, tapi aku menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Buchou! Karena... karena! Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menyerang Onee-san ini yang melepas pakaiannya! Pilihan untuk menggunakan Dress Break untuk membuatnya telanjang juga keluar dari daftar karena aku tidak bisa melakukan itu ke Onee-san yang melepaskannya untukku! "

Ya, itulah hal itu! Tindakan untuk melepas pakaiannya satu per satu ... Itu saja sudah merupakan situasi yang baik ...! Dan 'omong kosong' untuk melepasnya dengan paksa! Wanita itu sedang melepasnya untukku sendiri! Ini jelas situasi terbaik yang pernah ada ...!

Perasaan ini! Hanya para pria yang bisa memahami hal ini!

Sensei menjelaskan.

[Jadi ini adalah apa yang tim Sairaorg datangkan untuk menutup teknik Ise ! Benar-benar teknik yang menakutkan! Payudaranya mengatakan padanya apa yang akan dia lepas berikutnya ketika dia melucuti tepat di depannya. Bagi para pria, situasi terbaik adalah ketika seorang wanita melepas bajunya satu persatu. Cowok adalah makhluk yang bisa kecanduan dengan stripping wanita, itu sebabnya acara Strip ada. Menggunakan Dress-Break untuk membuatnya telanjang segera adalah ide bodoh! Sebuah langkah yang tepat dan akurat dengan mengetahui hati seorang cabul! Jadi inikah yang menunjukkan betapa kuatnya kelompok Bael!?]

Aku mengerti. Aku bisa mengerti itu, Sensei! Aku tahu perasaan itu begitu banyak sehingga itu menyakitkanku! Meskipun benar tentang sekarang, gadis-gadis menatapku dengan mata setengah tertutup sembari mendesah! Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya seorang pria bisa mengerti!

Jadi ini adalah rencana yang didatangkan Sairaorg-san dan kelompoknya! Menakjubkan! Ini sangat luar biasa dan membuat air mataku mengalir dari mataku!

- Terima kasih banyak!

Jadi ini adalah kelemahan Break Dress dan Bilingual! Aku tidak tahu itu akan datang! Karena itu adalah 'teknik cabul', mereka dapat menemukan solusi untuk itu dengan memahami 'hati' dari seorang cabul!

Aku gemetar ketakutan karena kedalaman arti dari Rating Game.

... Kamu yang terburuk.

Rasanya seperti Koneko-chan mengatakan itu. Tidak, mungkin dia menggumamkan itu keluar saat dia melihat ini melalui rumah sakit! Kaki Onee-san yang indah! Payudara besarnya yang ditahan oleh bra-nya! Pinggulnya! Pakaian dalam erotisnya! Menakjubkan! Ini sempurna! Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!

Akhirnya, Onee-san hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya.

[Ngomong-ngomong, ini tentang pertunjukan strip ini tapi kami akan menempatkan Sebuah efek khusus pada siaran karena anak-anak juga melihat.]

Oh, begitu. Dengan begitu anak-anak di stadion dan di rumah dapat melihatnya dengan aman!

Sekarang Onee-san, apa yang akan kamu lepas selanjutnya? Nah, karena dia sudah sejauh ini dia akan melepas bra-nya, dan memperlihatkan o .. o ... o ... oppai ...besarnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata mesum, namun Onee-san meletakkan tangannya di celana dalamnya.

-!?

Persis pada saat itu.

Sesuatu dalam diriku didinginkan.

... Ini salah.

... Ini salah Onee-san!

Perasaan intensku meningkat dalam diriku. Perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang kamu sebut marah.

Dia datang sejauh ini dan dia melepas celana dalamnya!? Celana dalam → Bra!?

-Itu tidak benaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Aku meneriakkan itu di dalam diriku!

"Kau lepaskan dulu bra, baru celana dalam!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Pada saat aku menyadari hal itu, aku mengeluarkan sebuah dragon shoot besar yang terbuat dari kemarahanku terhadap [Bishop].

"Eh!? Kamu pasti bercanda! Kyaaaaaaaaa! "

Mungkin dia tidak melihat itu datang, sehingga Onee-san menghilang dalam tembakan naga.

[[Bishop] Sairaorg kalah.]

Kata-kata emosi itu berasal dari arbiter.

Meskipun aku menang, aku menatap langit.

... Kemenangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku ingin kamu memahaminya.

-Aku orang yang lebih suka untuk melepas bra terlebih dahulu, baru celana dalam.

Untuk pertandingan ketiga, aku mencapai kemenangan karena perbedaan dalam preferensi seksual kami.

Part 8

"Itu adalah pertandingan yang mengerikan."

Kata-kata pertama yang kuterima adalah dari Kiba.

Keparat itu membuat senyum pahit.

Diam! Saat ini aku sedang depresi! Untuk dua serangan tak terkalahkan terhadap perempuan ternyata memiliki kelemahan! Dan bahwa kamu melihat celana dalam → Bra? Itu salah!

Nah, mari kita tinggalkan percakapan ini dan beralih ke putaran dadu.

Total nilai diumumkan. Jumlah ini ... 8! 8 lagi! Ini adalah nilai di mana aku bisa keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi berulang kali.

"8 ya. Aku akan pergi kalau begitu. "

Xenovia mengambil langkah ke depan. Xenovia yang merupakan [Ksatria] memiliki nilai 3, jadi dia jelas bisa berpartisipasi.

"Ya, kamu benar. Ini saatnya aku harus meninggalkan ini untuk Xenovia. "

Buchou juga sepakat untuk itu. Namun masih ada 5 nilai tersisa. Buchou kemudian melihat Kiba dan Rossweisse-san.

"Ini mungkin cocok untuk Kiba atau Rossweisse untuk pergi dengan Xenovia."

Ya. Jika itu Kiba yang merupakan [Ksatria] dengan nilai 3, atau Rossweisse-san yang merupakan [Rook] dengan nilai 5, maka itu akan berada dalam kisaran nilai 8 dan mereka akan mampu untuk pergi ke lapangan. Mereka juga bisa membuat pasangan yang baik.

Tapi ... ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya. Itu Gasper.

"... Aku ... aku akan pergi. U ... Ummm, ini hampir pertengahan pertandingan ... jadi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi ... dan karena Yuuto-senpai dan Rossweisse-san kuat, kupikir kita harus mencadangan mereka untuk nanti ... "

Semua orang membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar pada kata-kata Gasper itu. ... Tidak ada yang memprediksi bahwa Gasper akan mengatakan hal seperti itu sendiri.

Tapi seperti kata orang ini. Akan lebih baik untuk menjaga Kiba dan Rossweisse-san yang kuat untuk nanti. Kupikir ada juga sebuah metode di mana kami mengirimkan anggota kuat selama pertengahan pertandingan sekalipun.

Tapi mata Gasper dipenuhi dengan tekad.

Buchou kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu Gasper, maukah kamu mensupport Xenovia? Aku ingin kamu untuk mensupport Xenovia menggunakan mata evilmu dan kekuatan vampir. "

Setelah Buchou mengatakan itu, Gasper bergumam.

"... Aku ... aku anak laki-laki, jadi aku harus membalaskan dendam untuk Koneko-chan!"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Itu adalah semangat yang bagus!

"Yup, aku mengandalkanmu, Gasper."

"Y-Ya, Xenovia-senpai!"

Ini adalah kelahiran dari tim Xenovia dan Gasper.

Untuk pertandingan keempat, medan perang mereka berdua adalah gurun yang memiliki batu kasar di mana-mana.

... Ini adalah tempat di mana pijakan tampaknya mengerikan. Aku senang Xenovia lebih merupakan jenis power meskipun dia [Ksatria]. Jika itu Kiba sebaliknya, itu akan mempengaruhi kecepatannya.

-Kemudian lawan mereka muncul di depan mereka berdua.

Seorang pria kurus tinggi dan Bishoujo (gadis cantik) membawa tongkat dengan desain menyeramkan... Tidak, jika kuingat itu adalah bishounen (cowok muda yang cantik).

Emm, kupikir yang kurus tinggi adalah [Rook] dan anak laki-laki dengan tongkat yang tampak menyeramkan adalah [Bishop].

[Dari tim Gremory, itu adalah Xenovia [Ksatria] yang memegang Durandal legendaris, dan Gasper [Bishop] yang adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dari seorang pria yang populer di antara sekelompok orang tertentu!]

"" "Uoooooooooooo! Gya ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ kun ""! "

Sama seperti yang penyiar katakan, ada penggemar laki-laki dari kelompok tertentu dari kerumunan yang memberikan sorakan mereka untuk Gasper! Hmm, jadi dia populer di antara orang-orang semacam itu huh. Aku yakin tidak bisa mengambil Gya-suke dengan ringan.

Dan sepertinya ada lebih banyak wanita dibanding pria untuk penggemar Xenovia. Mungkin [Knights] perempuan cenderung untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak dukungan dari wanita.

[Dari tim Bael itu adalah... Oh ya ampun! Hal ini sangat mengejutkan karena keduanya adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang punah! Ludora Bune sang [Rook] dan Misteeta Sabnock sang [Bishop]. Keduanya adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang sekarang sudah punah dari mantan 72 pilar! Gubernur-Azazel, sepertinya ada beberapa dari mereka yang berasal dari keluarga yang sudah punah di tim Bael-...]

Sensei menjawab setelah ditanya oleh penyiar.

[Jika mereka memiliki potensi, ia akan mengambil orang dari latar belakang apapun. Itulah cara Sairaorg Bael berpikir. Ini berarti bahwa keturunan keluarga yang punah menanggapi panggilan itu. Meskipun keturunan keluarga yang punah berada di bawah perlindungan pemerintah saat ini, kenyataannya adalah bahwa mereka sedang dihina oleh sekelompok yang lebih tinggi. Ada banyak di antara iblis yang menghargai pentingnya darah murni begitu banyak, bahwa mereka ingin membuat orang-orang yang selamat dengan mencampurkan darah dengan ras yang berbeda seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah ada sejak awal.]

Sensei membuat komentar yang serius seperti itu. Bahkan penyiar tampak terganggu oleh kata-kata Sensei.

[Hahahaha, itu pasti benar.]

Meskipun Kaisar Belial tertawa ...

Kemudian pria kurus tinggi berbicara.

[Itu benar. Majikan kami Sairaorg-sama menyambut klan kami yang selamat dengan cara pembibitan dengan manusia.]

[Mimpi Sairaorg-sama adalah impian kami.]

Sepertinya anak itu juga memiliki keyakinan yang kuat.

Sepertinya kedua budak dari sisi Bael telah membakar mata mereka dengan rasa tujuan.

[Pertempuran keempat dimulai sekarang!]

Wasit memberikan sinyal untuk memulai pertandingan. Kemudian kedua belah pihak mengambil sudut dengan segera, dan memulai serangan mereka.

"Gasper, berubah menjadi kelelawar! Xenovia, kamu serang setelah itu! "

Buchou memberikan perintah dari basis.

Gasper berubah menjadi beberapa kelelawar yang tersebar di seluruh lapangan, dan Xenovia mengeluarkan banyak getaran yang dibuat dari Durandal kepada musuh [Rook] dan [Bishop]!

Gelombang tajam dari pedang-suci terbang ke depan sambil mencongkel dalam batu!

Keduanya menghindari serangan, dan [Bishop] Sabnock melepaskan api panas yang dibuat dari kekuatan iblis! Jika kuingat, [Bishop] itu juga mengkhususkan diri dalam kekuatan iblis.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!]

Para kelelawar yang terbang di sekitar lapangan menampilkan mata merah mereka, dan membekukan api! Api beku berhenti di udara! Dan Xenovia menciptakan gelombang dari pedang suci-nya yang menghapus serangan musuh pergi! Kombinasi yang bagus! Itu karena pelatihan yang berharga untuk pertempuran tim!

[Ladora! Aku menerima pesan dari Sairaorg-sama! Kita akan menjatuhkan swordswoman dulu! Aku akan mempersiapkan untuk itu!]

[Roger!]

Menerima pesan Sairaorg-san, [Bishop] mengambil langkah mundur, dan auranya berjalan melalui tubuhnya! Aura tak menyenangkan meningkat darinya ...! Itu adalah aura tak menyenangkan yang membuatku merinding.

Dan [Rook] melangkah di depan [Bishop] seakan melindunginya, dan ia melepas pakaiannya.

Jika kuingat dengan benar, [Rook] itu memiliki pertahanan yang sangat tinggi. Apakah dia berusaha untuk menjadi dinding? Itulah yang kupikir, tapi ...

BON! DON!

... [Rook] tubuh tinggi kurus tiba-tiba digosok, dan itu menjadi bentuk abnormal. Penambahan kekuatan? Tidak, bukan itu! Tubuh kurus tinggi mendapatkan lebih banyak gosokan, dan sekarang ekor dan sayap sudah mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya! Mulutnya ditutupi dengan taring, dan kukunya menajam!

[Rook] Bael semakin membesar!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AON!

Makhluk hitam raksasa membuat lolongan ... Seekor naga muncul di depan Xenovia dan Gasper!

[Rook] kurus tinggi itu berubah menjadi naga!

"... Meskipun Bune adalah iblis, itu adalah klan yang memerintah naga ... Tapi hanya sekelompok kecil orang di klan mereka dapat berubah ... Dan dia kebetulan menjadi salah satu dari mereka ...! "

Buchou menampilkan ekspresi pahit.

Seorang iblis yang bisa berubah menjadi naga! Ada hal-hal seperti itu bahkan dalam cerita fantasi! Tapi ketika aku melihat dengan mataku secara nyata, ia memiliki intensitas yang banyak! Lebih dari itu, aku tidak melihat kemampuan itu dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya!

Jadi kami kebetulan menemukan seseorang yang mampu untuk menggunakan kemampuan yang langka di klannya!

[Tidak ada informasi apapun tentang dia berubah menjadi naga! Sairaorg itu..., ia melatih budak itu dan membuatnya bangun!]

Sensei membuat komentar seperti itu. Jadi dia dilatih sampai ia mampu berubah!

Kemudian pertempuran antara naga dan Xenovia dimulai!

Xenovia menggunakan baik gelombang dan serangan langsung dengan pedang sucinya pada naga, tetapi karena pertahanan yang sulit dia tidak bisa memberikan pukulan yang telak.

Meriam Durandal mungkin bisa menyebabkan kerusakan, tapi itu perlu beberapa waktu untuk menggunakannya.

[Gasper! Aku akan menjatuhkan itu! Beri aku beberapa waktu!]

Xenovia meminta dukungan dari Gasper. Jadi dia berencana untuk menggunakannya!

Xenovia melangkah mundur, dan kelelawar Gasper mengelilingi naga.

[Aye! Aye!]

Gasper menutupi sekeliling naga dan mencoba untuk membuatnya menjauh dari Xenovia.

"Buchou, akankah kekuatan Gasper meningkat jika ia meminum darah naga itu?"

Itu pendapatku. Kami meminta dia membawa darahku untuk jaga-jaga, tapi kupikir dia mungkin bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan menggigit itu karena dia sudah menutupi sekelilingnya.

Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah darah Bune akan berefek untuk Gasper. Dia mungkin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari yang kita bayangkan, tetapi juga mungkin bagi sebaliknya terjadi. Memintanya dia meminum darahmu kita akan mendapatkan dia akan lebih aman dan akurat. "

Nah, itu benar. Jika ia mendapat sakit perut dengan minum darah naga itu, ia tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan.

Naga yang menemukan serangan pengagnggu kelelawar mengeluarkan nafas api yang besar, namun Gasper menghindari itu dengan menakjubkan.

Xenovia mengangkat Ex-Durandal nya tinggi-tinggi. Itu terjadi ketika dia hendak menggunakannya.

[Bishop] lawan berteriak.

[Ini dia! Pedang suci! Segel kekuatanmu!]

Saat itu, tongkat [Bishop] memberikan cahaya misterius, dan itu menangkap Xenovia.

Xenovia dikelilingi oleh cahaya menyeramkan. Kemudian tanda menjijikkan muncul di tubuhnya.

Tangan Xenovia gemetar. Dia menjatuhkan Ex-Durandalnya.

[... Apa ini ... Durandal tidak merespon ...!]

A-Apa!? Aku menjadi terkejut pada fenomena yang terjadi pada tubuh Xenovia itu. Jadi pedang suci tidak meresponnya! Xenovia lahir alami sebagai pengguna pedang suci. Faktor itu...menghilang?

[Bishop] Bael kemudian mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi lelah.

[... Aku juga membawa darah manusia dalam diriku. -Sacred Gear [Trick Vanish]. Ini adalah kemampuan terkutuk yang baru-baru ini dapat kugunakan ...]

Sacred Gear! Dan ia mampu menggunakannya baru-baru ini! Itulah mengapa meskipun kita menyaksikan video itu, aku melihat ini untuk pertama kalinya! Apakah itu juga hasil dari pelatihan mereka?

[Trick Vanish, itu Sacred Gear yang benar-benar dapat menutup kemampuan orang tertentu secara sementara dengan mengkonsumsi sejumlah besar stamina dan pikiran pemiliknya. -Sepertinya [Bishop] Bael menyegel kemampuan Xenovia untuk memegang pedang-suci secara sementara dengan pertukaran pada kekuatannya.]

Sensei mengatakan itu! Seperti yang kupikir! Dia mengambil kemampuan Xenovia untuk menggunakan pedang suci! Sebagai bayarannya, lawan dikonsumsi staminanya dan hal lain-lainnya, dan sekarang dia tampak lelah!

[... Ku!]

Xenovia membawa Durandal seolah-olah dia merasa itu berat. Jadi itu tidak bekerja sama sekali ...

[... Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk memberikan luka padanya saat shock setelah diciptakannya segel pedang-suci ... Sepertinya bakatnya sebagai pemilik pedang suci-pedang lebih kuat daripada yang kupikir ...]

[Bishop] lawan menyeringai saat sedang goyah. Jadi Xenovia tidak dapat menggunakan Durandal, tapi dia tidak menerima luka dari gempa susulan dari penyegelan kemampuannya.

GOOOOOON!

Lalu naga datang untuk menyerang tanpa belas kasihan! Xenovia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi banyak bungkus kelelawar sekitar Xenovia!

DOOOON!

Naga menerjang tanah di mana ia berada, tetapi tidak ada siapapun di bawah itu.

Xenovia yang ditutupi oleh kelelawar bergerak kebelakang batu! Jadi Gasper mengevakuasinya! Dukungan yang bagus!

[... Maafkan aku Gasper. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak berguna sekarang.]

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan meminta maaf.

[T-tidak, kamu salah! Xenovia-senpai akan lebih berguna bagi Buchou daripada aku!]

Gasper mendorong Xenovia, dan ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dan kapur dari sakunya.

[Aku ... Aku tahu beberapa cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan seperti ini!]

Gasper mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil di telapak tangannya, dan meletakkannya di tubuh Xenovia. Sepertinya dia memeriksa kutukan pada Xenovia melalui lingkaran sihir.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Dimana kau!]

Naga mencari Xenovia dan Gasper di daerah berbatu selagi membuat tanah bergetar. ... Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka ditemukan!

"Gasper, apakah kutukan Xenovia dapat dihapus?"

Buchou bertanya.

[... Ya, sepertinya aku bisa melakukan itu dengan caraku sendiri untuk melepaskannya dengan item yang kumiliki saat ini.]

Setelah Gasper mengatakan itu, ia menggunakan kapur untuk menggambar lingkaran sihir dan menaruh Xenovia di tengah.

Dia menggambar simbol asing dan ia memegang botol kecil di tangannya di akhir. -Itu adalah botol kecil dengan darahku di dalamnya. Itu adalah item yang meningkatkan kekuatan Gasper.

[Dengan mencampurkan darah Ise-senpai dengan lingkaran sihir yang baru kugambar, kupikir aku bisa menghilangkan itu. Tapi tampaknya itu akan memakan waktu untuk dihapus ...]

Gasper mengatakan itu pada Xenovia. ... Jadi dia akan menggunakan darahku ...?

[T-Tunggu Gasper. Jika kamu menggunakan darah itu, kamu akan ...]

Pada Xenovia yang tampak bingung, Gasper menunjukkan senyum lebar.

[Xenovia-senpai, aku menemukan apa tugasku.]

[Gasper ...?]

Xenovia menanyakan padanya. Gasper yang telah menyelesaikan lingkaran sihir melompat keluar dari batu.

[Aku ... Aku akan mengulur waktu! Setelah kutukan dihapus, tolong lanjutkan dengan menggunakan Durandal!]

-! Apakah ia mencoba untuk menyerang ke depan sendiri tanpa meminum darahku!?

"Itu ceroboh! Gasper! Sembunyikan dirimu! "

Buchou berteriak, namun Gasper berjalan ke depan dengan ekspresi kuat.

[Tidak! Aku ... Aku harus mengulur beberapa waktu! Untuk kemenangan Buchou, Xenovia-senpai diperlukan!]

Buchou berteriak lagi.

"Aku bilang segera lari!"

-Naga dan [Bishop] Bael itu datang di depan Gasper.

[Aku menemukanmu vampir. Jadi kamu menyembunyikan swordswoman itu jadi begitu. Tapi dia di suatu tempat yang dekat kan? Dia akan muncul jika aku menyebarkan apiku di sini.]

Melihat naga mendekatinya, tubuh Gasper gemetar. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melarikan diri, dan ia membuat sudut untuk menembakkan kekuatan iblis dengan menempatkan tangannya ke depan.

[A ... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengamuk!]

Apakah ia mencoba untuk menyerang maju untuk melindungi Xenovia!?

[Datang ke depan sendiri, huh. Aku menghormati keberanianmu. Meskipun kamu gemetar, kamu tidak bisa berdiri di depan naga tanpa keberanian apapun.]

Naga yang memberikan penghormatan kepada Gasper ... mengeluarkan napas api dari mulutnya!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gasper mencoba untuk mempertahankannya dengan menggunakan pertahanan lingkaran sihir! Lari! Ini ceroboh! Namun Gasper terus bertindak sebagai perisai untuk Xenovia sehingga ia dapat mengulur beberapa waktu!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper berteriak. Setelah pertahanan lingkaran sihir hancur, ia didorong kembali oleh api. Meskipun ia dibakar oleh api, Gasper berdiri dengan lemah.

[... Belum. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan!]

[Gasper! Jangan berlebihan melakukannya!]

Suara Xenovia.

[Suara swordswoman? Dia dekat? Swordswoman itu, di mana dia?]

Mendengar suara Xenovia, naga melihat sekeliling!

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper menyebarkan sayap iblisnya, dan ia meraih lengan naga.

[-! Lepaskan! Tidak seperti kamu yang bisa kukalahkan kapan saja, aku harus menjatuhkan pengguna Durandal segera! Kutukan itu bersifat sementara!]

Gasper tertangkap oleh tangan lain naga, dan dia akan dihancurkan dengan sangat kuat oleh itu! Sebuah gema suara mengganggu terdengar di lapangan!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Gasper berteriak kesakitan.

Buchou memalingkan muka dari adegan itu.

"... Tolong berhenti!"

Asia menutupi wajahnya dan menjerit.

Naga melempar ke bawah Gasper yang hancur.

Gasper masih mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun memiliki rasa sakit ke titik di mana dia bisa kesulitan bernapas sekarang! Bahkan dalam situasi itu ... dia menuju naga.

[... Sakit ... Rasanya sakit ... Tapi ... Aku anak laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory ... Tolong tahan Xenovia-senpai ...]

Xenovia tidak merespon perkataan Gasper itu. Seharusnya dia mendengar teriakan Gasper itu.

Pada layar, Xenovia membunuh kehadiran dan suaranya mungkin karena dia memahami tekad juniornya. Matanya tertutupi air matanya.

[Kau menghalangi jalan!]

Gasper ditendang sekitar oleh naga. Meski begitu ia tidak menyerah.

[... Laki-laki kelompok Gremory...pelajaran 1... seorang pria harus melindungi seorang gadis ...!]

Dia entah bagaimana mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemetar karena shock dan rasa sakit... dan Gasper berdiri. Itu adalah kata-kata yang kukatakan pada Gasper saat di ruang klub.

[... L...Laki-laki kelompok Gremory... pelajaran 2 ... seorang pria harus berdiri ... apa pun yang terjadi ...!]

Dia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan lagi lingkaran sihir di tangannya, tapi ...

BANG!

[Bishop] Bael yang membawa tongkat datang ketika sedang goyah dan menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memukul Gasper dari samping.

[Menyerahlah, kamu tidak akan dapat mengalahkan kami.]

Kata-kata tak berperasaan. Bahkan serangan dari orang goyah ini akan seperti serangan mematikan ke Gasper saat ini.

Bahkan setelah mendengar itu, dia meraih ke bebatuan, dan ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

[... Laki-laki ... kelompok ... Gremory ... pelajaran ... 3 ...]

Gasper menatap ke depan dengan wajah bengkaknya dan ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

[... Jangan menyerah ... tidak peduli apa pun ... Aku harus melindungi ... Xenovia-senpai ...]

STOMP!

Sebuah serangan tak berperasaan. Naga menerjang Gasper tanpa belas kasihan ...

Naga melepaskan kakinya. Gasper sudah babak belur dan terjepit. Dia tidak lagi dalam keadaan di mana ia bisa melawan. Dia akan segera kalah.

-!

Aku gemetar di tempat aku menyaksikan.

... Itu karena Gasper yang berada dalam situasi kritis memindahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dan ia mencoba untuk bergerak dari tempat itu.

[... Aku dari Gremory ... Aku harus... membuat Buchou...menang ...]

Melihat itu, air mata jatuh dari pipiku.

[Gasssssssssssper!]

Jeritan Xenovia menggema di seluruh medan perang karena dia merasa shock di atas tanah dimana Gasper diinjak.

-Senpai. Apakah aku juga bisa berguna untuk semua orang?

Idiot ...! Kamu idiot! Idiot!

Kamu telah mengikuti semuanya ... apa yang aku katakan padamu dengan sangat keras kepala ...! Tidak ada orang yang akan memanggilmu tidak berguna setelah melihatmu sekarang ...!

Kamu ... Kamu ...! Kamu adalah orang baik dari kelompok Gremory ...!

"..."

Buchou menjauh dari layar.

Aku memberitahu Buchou, dengan tidak menahan air mataku ...

"... Buchou, aku minta padamu. Tolong lihat dan jangan menghadap ke belakang. Dia bertarung sekeras itu untukmu sambil mempersiapkan kematiannya ... Saat ini ia sedang berjuang keras lebih dari semua orang ketika dia hanya hikikomori dan kucing penakut sebelumnya ...! Jadi tolong lihatlah dia ...!"

Buchou hendak meneteskan air matanya pada argumenku, tapi dia menahannya dan menatap ke depan.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Ise, Gasper ... "

Buchou bertindak kuat. Asia dan Akeno-san menangis. Rossweisse-san juga memiliki beberapa air mata di matanya, dan Kiba yang menggigit bibir sehingga darah menetes dari sana.

[Kamu masih bisa bergerak, huh. Kekuatan itu akan menuju kemenangan. Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku. Menyerang lagi dari ini akan menjadi kejam. Sangat baik, aku akan membuatmu lebih baik dengan serangan terakhir.]

Ketika naga hendak menghembuskan nafas api ...

[-. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu]

Xenovia menunjukkan dirinya dan memancarkan aura yang sangat besar. Aura suci berjalan melalui Durandal. Ini sangat kuat bahkan itu membuatku menggigil.

Dan tanda kutukan di tubuhnya hilang. Sepertinya penghapusan kutukan itu sukses!

Xenovia mendekati Gasper, dan ia memegang junior nya yang sudah pingsan.

[- Kau melakukanny dengan baik Gasper. Kamu adalah seorang pria. - Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak berharga hingga membuatmu seperti ini ...]

Xenovia meminta maaf pada Gasper sambil mencucurkan air mata.

[Jadi kutukannya telah dihapus!]

[Bishop] Bael mengarahkan tongkatnyanya pada Xenovia. Naga juga melebarkan sayapnya.

Xenovia bangun diam-diam dan bergumam.

[... Aku kekurang itu.]

Dia mengeluarkan Ex-Durandal dari sarungnya, dan merubahnya ke bentuk serangan.

[Aku kekurangan tekad. Aku tertangkap oleh serangan seperti itu. Aku tidak memiliki ketetapan hati, seperti Gasper, untuk menempatkan hidupku dalam jalur, untuk majikanku ... Buchou dan kawan-kawanku. Orang ini berdiri di sini dengan ketetapan hati lebih kuat dariku! Aku malu pada diriku sendiri ...! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri ...!]

Kata-kata Xenovia juga menyerangku. Ya, kami harus memiliki tekad lebih tetapi kami masih kekurangan itu.

-Dan Gasper memberitahu kami dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

[Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan jawabanku pada pria ini?]

Xenovia menyeka air matanya sambil berkata seperti kata-kata kutukan.

[Ya. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan. Maafkan aku Gasper. -Setidaknya biarkan aku mengalahkan orang-orang ini untukmu! Kupikir itu adalah jawabanku kepadamu!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Pilar cahaya suci naik tinggi ke langit. Itu aura yang sangat besar yang dibuat dari Ex-Durandal. Bahkan iblis kelas tinggi tidak akan mampu bertahan jika mereka terkena itu.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Kali ini aku akan mengorbankan hidupku untuk menyegel kemampuan swordswoman itu!]

[Bishop] Bael membuat sudut dengan tongkatnya dan ia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan Sacred Gear...tapi tubuhnya membeku bersama dengan kesadarannya.

Naga melihat Gasper! Meskipun ia dikelilingi oleh cahaya untuk kalah, ia memiliki mata merahnya menyala meskipun kehilangan kesadarannya!

Gasper menghentikan [Bishop] lawan!

[Mata evil yang membekukan waktu! Mustahil!]

Naga berteriak. Xenovia mengayun Durandal tinggi-tinggi!

[Kalian kalah dari Gasper!]

Xenovia yang mengatakan itu mengayunkan Ex-Durandal pada naga dan [Bishop] ...

ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sejumlah besar aura suci memakan kedua lawan ...

[[Rook] dan [Uskup] Sairaorg Bael, dan [Bishop] Rias Gremory kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan akhir dari pertandingan keempat.

Kami telah kehilangan dua junior kami pada akhir pertandingan keempat. Dua Junior yang kami harus lindungi berjuang lebih keras dari kami.

- Koneko-chan, Gasper.

Aku berjanji pada kalian berdua. Kita pasti menang!

Pasti! Kami pasti akan membawa kemenangan bagi Buchou! Itu sebabnya aku ingin kalian beristirahat.

Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, juniorku. Koneko-chan, Gasper.

Aku pasti akan membayar utang ini untuk lawan kami ...


	45. Chapter 45

**Raja**

Apa yang kumaksudkan dengan " Mari kita menang " .

Aku , Rias Gremory , menyadari betapa naifnya aku .

Orang yang paling siap adalah anak-anak ini.

Anak-anak ini berdiri di sini sambil mempertaruhkan hidup mereka dari awal .

Untuk rekan-rekan mereka .- Dan untukku .

Dan untuk menang .

Aku sungguh [Raja] yang tidak berharga. Aku sungguh lemah , dan majikan yang sangat mengerikan .

- Itu sebabnya aku juga akan mempersiapkan diri .

ahkan jika aku tertutup penuh luka, bahkan jika aku harus merangkak di tanah , aku berjanji untuk menaklukkan game ini ...

**Jilid 10 Life 4 Sebagai Budak dari Rias Gremory**

**Part 1**

Pertandingan keempat berakhir dan ada tujuh anggota tersisa di tim kami, yaitu Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse-san, dan aku.

Di sisi lawan mereka terdiri dari [Raja] mereka Sairaorg-san, [Ratu], dan [Pion] bertopeng.

Dalam hal jumlah kita sangat memiliki keuntungan.

[Sekarang, permainan mungkin telah melewati pertengahan permainan! Tim Sairaorg Bael memiliki 3 anggota tersisa! Sementara tim Rias Gremory memiliki 7 anggota tersisa! Tim Gremory berada pada keuntungan, namun sisa anggota tim Bael sangat kuat! Akankah mereka bisa mengalahkannya!?]

Penyiar menggemparkan stadion.

"Kiba, [Pion] lawan mengkonsumsi 7 bidak kan?"

Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Kiba. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi itu menyeramkan. Meskipun kupikir tidak ada keraguan bahwa dia lebih kuat daripada para anggota kelompok Bael yang telah maju sampai sekarang. "

Ya...aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan muncul, tapi kita harus waspada.

Kemudian roll dadu Para Raja untuk menentukan pejuang dari pertandingan kelima dimulai.

Karena hanya ada beberapa anggota dalam tim Sairaorg-san, mereka harus meroll beberapa kali karena nilai yang kecil.

Setelah beberapa putaran, total nilai yang muncul adalah 9.

... Dari pihak kami, siapa pun bisa pergi. Sebenarnya, itu adalah nilai yang mana [Ratu] bisa pergi.

"Sisi mereka sekarang hanya memiliki 3 anggota. Jika itu 9, maka hanya [Ratu] atau [Gadai] mereka yang bisa muncul. ... Meskipun aku tidak berpikir [Pion] akan muncul. "

Buchou mengatakan itu.

"Apakah kamu memiliki alasan untuk itu?"

Aku bertanya.

"Aku merasa Sairaorg tidak ingin menggunakan [Pion] sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan tidak ada indikasi sedikit pun bahwa dia akan keluar. Bahkan jika dia menjaganya untuk nanti, dia menjaganya terlalu lama. Ada beberapa kali di mana [Pion] mampu muncul, dan aku bahkan berpikir ia mungkin mengirimkannya selama pertandingan kedua melawan Koneko dan Rossweisse. "

Buchou memberitahuku seperti itu. Pertandingan kedua, saat itu nilai total 10. [Pion] itu bisa dipasangkan dengan salah satu dari [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] mereka untuk pertandingan itu.

Jadi itu sebabnya Buchou juga yakin memprediksi bahwa pertandingan itu [Pion] mungkin akan keluar. Mereka juga mungkin memprediksi bahwa kami akan mengirimkan sang kuat Rossweisse-san yang mengkhususkan diri dalam sihir karena itu nilai besar.

H. Hmm ..., aku tidak mengerti.! Seperti yang kupikir, aku mungkin perlu seorang budak yang dapat bertindak sebagai ahli strategiku!

"Jika itu terjadi, maka yang akan menjadi lawan berikutnya [Ratu], Buchou?"

"Ya, Yuuto. [Ratu] Sairaorg, Kuisha Abaddon. Yang dari "Extra Demon", keluarga Abaddon, akan datang."

-Extra Demon, keluarga Abaddon.

Bahkan peringkat 3 saat ini dalam Rating Game juga dari keluarga Abaddon. Menurut apa yang kudengar, itu klan iblis yang cukup kuat.

Keluarga mereka mengambil jarak tertentu dari pemerintah saat ini, dan mereka tampaknya tinggal diam-diam di sudut Dunia Bawah ...

"-Aku akan pergi."

Akeno-san mengusulkan pendapatnya pada Buchou.

-! Jadi Akeno-san akan pergi!?

"... Akeno, apa kamu yakin? [Ratu] lawan adalah orang dari Abaddon, tahu? Dari video, dia musuh yang cukup tangguh. "

Itu seperti apa yang dikatakan Buchou. Dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas, [Ratu] mereka menggunakan kekuatan iblis besar dan juga sifat dari keluarga Abaddon yang disebut "Lubang" untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

Dan hal yang disebut itu "lubang" adalah kekuatan yang sangat merepotkan yang dapat menyedot apa yang diinginkannya... Bentuk "lubang" melingkar muncul sebagai sebuah lubang di atmosfer dan mengarahkannya ke dimensi lain.

"Apa kamu ingin aku pergi? Aku memiliki kesempatan tinggi untuk menang melawan dia. "

Aku mengatakan itu, tapi Akeno-san menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Itu jika kamu menggunakan Triaina kan? Kamu jangan gunakan itu untuk sekarang, Ise-kun. Waktu ketika nilai besar yang terguling... Kamu harus menunjukkannya dalam pertandingan terakhir. Sampai saat itu aku akan mengikis kekuatan lawan. Ini adalah hal sembrono yang dapat kulakukan karena Kiba-kun, Xenovia-chan, Rossweisse-san, Buchou, dan Ise-kun berada di belakangku. "

Akeno-san dengan wajah tersenyum.

Jika kamu mengatakan itu, maka aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kembali kepadamu, Akeno-san ...

"... Aku mengerti, Akeno. Aku akan meninggalkannya padamu. "

"Ya, Rias. Mari kita menang, bersama-sama. "

Mengatakan itu, Akeno-san menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Lokasi Akeno-san tiba adalah suatu bidang di mana menara raksasa yang dibangun dari batu berbaris. Akeno-san berdiri di atas sebuah menara tertentu.

-Di atap gedung yang berlawanan di depannya, ada Onee-san berambut pirang.

Itu [Ratu] Sairaorg-san, Kuisha Abaddon. Dan itu menjadi pertandingan antara 'Rambut-hitam ekor-poni [Ratu] Akeno-san VS Rambut-pirang ekor-poni [Ratu] Abbadon'.

[Jadi kamu datang seperti yang kupikir. Raikou no Miko (Pendeta wanita petir suci).]

Abaddon mengatakan itu.

[Ya, aku sedikit kurang berpengalaman tapi senang bertemu denganmu.]

Akeno-san menjawab tanpa rasa takut.

Wasit muncul dan melihat mereka berdua.

[Pertandingan kelima dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal untuk memulai pertandingan telah diberikan!

Akeno-san dan lawan terbang ke udara saat mengepakkan sayapnya!

Kemudian pertempuran intens antara kekuatan iblis dimulai!

Jika Akeno-san melepaskan banyak serangan api, lawan melepaskan serangan es besar!

Jika Akeno-san melepaskan air, Abaddon akan menggunakan angin. Pertempuran langit menggunakan kekuatan iblis benar-benar seimbang! Mungkin karena Akeno-san juga memperkuat kekuatan iblisnya dengan latihan, dia mampu melepaskan serangan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Itu begitu kuat sehingga dampak yang dibuat dari kekuatan iblis mereka mulai meruntuhkan bangunan di sekitar mereka!

Tapi kami masih tidak bisa membiarkan pertahanan kami menurun. Lawan belum menggunakan 'lubang' soalnya.

Ketika Akeno-san menciptakan awan gelap ke langit menggunakan kekuatan iblis, dia menyerang dengan sebuah halilintar suci yang padat terhadap lawan-nya!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Ada lampu kilat, dan halilintar di sekitar Abaddon ... tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah bungkusan terbentuk di atmosfer! Sebuah 'lubang' muncul di atmosfer! Jadi dia menggunakannya di sini!

Halilintar suci dengan kepadatan tinggi terhisap oleh 'lubang'!

[Ini dia! Bagaimana dengan ini kalau begitu!?]

Mungkin Akeno-san bertujuan untuk ini, jadi dia membuat lebih banyak halilintar suci di langit!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Halilintar suci dengan kepadatan tinggi yang sangat banyak menyerang sekitar! Bangunan di sekelilingnya bisa hancur oleh halilintar suci!

Sebuah combo halilintar suci yang mengambil setengah dari ruang medan perang berjalan ke arah Abaddon! Jika dia terkena ini, bahkan iblis kelas tinggi akan menerima luka kritis!

Dan tidak ada tempat dia bisa menghindari itu! Dia bisa melakukannya! Semua orang termasuk aku mengkonfirmasi kemenangan Akeno-san ... Tapi Abaddon melebarkan 'lubang' dan dia membuat lebih banyak 'lubang' muncul!

'Lubang' raksasa dan 'lubang' di sekitarnya menyerap serangan terus menerus dari halilintar suci Akeno-san! Akeno-san menjadi terdiam setelah melihat itu!

Abaddon membuat senyum dingin dan mengatakan itu.

["Lubang" ku dapat diperluas dan aku juga dapat membuat banyak dari mereka. Dan di dalam "Lubang" aku dapat membagi serangan lawan itu untuk diserap dan melepaskannya. -Seperti ini.]

Banyak 'lubang' muncul mengelilingi Akeno-san! Mereka semua diarahkan pada Akeno-san!

[Dari Halilintar suci, aku akan menghapus "Halilintar" dan aku hanya akan mengembalikan "Suci" kembali padamu.]

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dari banyak lubang, cahaya diarahkan pada Akeno-san ...

Untuk iblis, cahaya adalah ... racun. Akeno-san tertutup oleh cahaya ...

[Ratu Rias Gremory kalah.]

Pengumuman tak berperasaan dari arbiter mencapai telinga kami.

**Part 2**

"Tidak hanya itu dapat menyerap, tetapi juga dapat digunakan sebagai serangan balik seperti itu."

Kiba mengatakan itu ketika ia mampu membiarkan kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah kehilangan Akeno-san, kami shock. Pertandingan kekuasaan iblis mereka seimbang. Jika halilintar suci itu mengenainya, dia akan menang. Dia mampu menang!

-Alasan untuk kekalahan kami adalah karena kami menganggap ringan 'lubang' Abaddon.

Sial ... Aku seharusnya pergi sebelumnya dan mengalahkannya segera ... Aku dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

"... Mari bergerak maju. Ini semakin dekat dengan akhir permainan, jadi kita belum bisa merasa lega. "

Buchou mengatakan itu seakan dia mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Waktu untuk roll dadu untuk pertandingan keenam datang. Kedua [Raja] memutar dadu.

Nilai total ... 12!

-! Itu datang, nilai maks!

[Itu datang! Nilai 12 akhirnya keluar! Makna dari nilai ini adalah bahwa Sairaorg dapat muncul untuk pertandingan!]

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Orang-orang bersorak dengan kata-kata penyiar.

Seolah-olah ia menanggapi mereka, Sairaorg-san mengambil bajunya di basisnya.

Mungkin itu sesuatu yang ia siapkan untuk bertarung, maka ia mengenakan kostum pertarungan ketat hitam di bawah kemejanya. Tubuh megah berdiri.

Dia datang ...! Sairaorg-san! Sairaorg-san terlihat dengan cara ini!

Matanya dipenuhi dengan intensitas pertempuran yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Ini adalah tekanan yang luar biasa. Ini begitu berat sehingga semua rambut tubuhku akan jatuh. Dan itu diarahkan pada kami.

"Ise-kun."

Kiba meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Kiba mengatakan padaku secara langsung.

"Aku, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse-san akan melawan Sairaorg-san."

-!

2 [Knights] dan 1 [Rook] membuat total nilai 11.

"... Baiklah."

Aku menjawab seperti itu. Tekadnya pasti kuat. Bahkan jika aku mengatakan apa pun sekarang, aku ragu dia akan berubah pikiran.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membuat lawan mendapatkan kelelahan sebanyak yang kubisa. Untukmu dan Buchou. "

Kiba membuat senyum seorang pria tampan. -Sepertinya dia telah mengambil keputusan.

"Ya. Aku akan meninggalkannya padamu. "

"Yuuto! Apakah kamu mungkin ... "

Mungkin dia memprediksi apa yang akan Buchou katakan, jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menang melawan Sairaorg Bael sendiri. Aku sangat menyadari hal itu. Lalu apa peranku nanti? Ini sederhana. Untuk mengurangi kekuatan lawan sebanyak yang kubisa. Bahkan jika biayanya adalah hidupku... Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, akankah kalian ikut denganku? "

Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san mengangguk pada kata-kata Kiba.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa memiliki keberanian sebanyak ini karena Ise dan Buchou berada di belakangku. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Akeno-fukubucho. "

"Ini bagus dan sederhana karena kita tahu apa peran kita. -Mari kita habiskan tenaga lawan selama yang kita bisa. "

Setiap orang memiliki wajah kuat. Aku ... membuat senyum selagi mengepalkan tinjuku yang kucengkeram begitu kuat hingga berdarah. -Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tekad mereka sia-sia. Aku harus mengirim mereka pergi dengan tersenyum.

Kami menghadapi hari ini untuk mencapai kemenangan dengan Rias Gremory. Untuk kemenangan, untuk rekan-rekan kami, kami mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk men'skakmat' lawan kami.

"... Ise dan Yuuto, atau dengan Xenovia dalam satu tim ..."

Buchou mengatakan itu, tapi Kiba mengayunkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Tidak Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Ise-kun pergi dulu. Setelah pertempuran ini, kemungkinan besar [Ratu] lawan dan Ise-kun akan bertarung, jika itu terjadi ... "

Buchou meneruskan penjelasan rencana Kiba yang tadi disebutkan.

"Jika itu terjadi maka hanya akan ada dua lawan tersisa, karena dari aturan, Ise tidak bisa bertarung secara berurutan. Itulah mengapa akan bagus untuk membuat Asia masuk dalam pertempuran berikutnya setelah pertempuran sekarang dan membuatnya megorbankan dirinya sebelum pertempuran. Jika itu menjadi pertempuran terakhir, kita tidak akan membutuhkan kemampuan penyembuhan Asia sehingga membuatnya mengorbankan dirinya pada pertandingan melawan [Ratu] akan terhubung ke pertandingan berikutnya untuk Ise. Jadi pertempuran setelah itu akan terjadi di antara Ise dan Sairaorg karena kepribadian Sairaorg, ia tidak akan mengirimkan [Pion]. - Seperti itu, benar Yuuto "?

Kiba mengangguk dengan wajah yang memuaskan pada kata-kata Buchou.

"Ya. Seperti yang kupikirkan, kamu telah merencanakan sejauh itu. "

... Jadi baik Buchou dan Kiba memprediksi jauh sampai pertandingan final.

"Itulah mengapa ini adalah saat yang penting. - Kita akan menurunkan kekuatan Sairaorg Bael. "

Kiba memiliki senyum menyegarkan.

"Dan kita akan mengalahkan dia jika kita bisa!"

Xenovia dipenuhi dengan semangat. Kiba membuat senyum pahit.

"Ya. Aku juga berencana untuk melakukan itu. "

Buchou juga menyiapkan diri dan bernapas dalam.

"Aku akan meninggalkan itu pada kalian bertiga. Tolong beri sebanyak mungking luka pada Sairaorg sebisa kalian... Aku minta maaf. Aku membuat tekad sebelumnya, tapi aku diajarkan hal-hal baru dari kalian semua sekali lagi... Aku benar-benar seorang [Raja] yang naif dan tidak berharga. "

Kiba menggelengkan kepala pada apa yang dikatakan Buchou.

"Dengan bertemu dirimu, kami semua diselamatkan. Alasan kami datang sejauh ini adalah karena cinta Buchou terhadap kami. -Kami akan membawa kemenangan untukmu. Kami semua akan mewujudkan itu. "

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan menuju lingkaran sihir dengan Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san.

Ketika dia melewatiku, dia berkata padaku sambil tersenyum.

"- Aku akan meninggalkan sisanya untukmu."

"Ya. Serahkan padaku Dachikou (Buddy). "

Dan selanjutnya, mereka bertiga dipindahkan ke medan perang ...

Tempat di mana mereka bertiga tiba adalah danau. Sairaorg-san sudah menunggu di sana dengan tangan disilangkan.

[Apakah ini rencana Rias?]

Ini adalah pertanyaan dari dia ketika dia menyadari segalanya. Jadi dia sudah tahu apa maksud kami.

Kiba dan yang lainnya tidak menjawab, tapi Sairaorg-san tersenyum seolah-olah dia terkesan.

[Jadi begitu. Sepertinya Rias juga telah matang.]

Dia membuka silangan tangannya, dan Sairaorg-san berkata pada mereka bertiga.

[Kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawanku. Meski begitu, kalian baik-baik saja dengan itu?]

[Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke depan Sekiryuutei dalam kondisi terbaik!]

Sepertinya Sairaorg-san gemetar dengan tekanan pada ketetapan hati Kiba. [Kata-kata yang bagus! Berapa jauh lagi kalian bisa membuatku memanas...!]

[Pertandingan keenam dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal dari wasit.

Kemudian, pada keempat anggota badan dari Sairaorg-san, tanda aneh muncul.

[Ini adalah penahan yang menempatkan beban pada tubuhku. -Aku akan menghapus ini. Aku akan menjawab kalian dengan memerangi kalian pada kekuatan maxku!]

PAA ...

Ketika cahaya tipis keluar dari anggota badan Sairaorg-san, tanda itu hilang.

Saat berikutnya, lingkungan sekitar Sairaorg-san tertiup dengan membuat suara DON! Tekanan angin menekan dalam di bawah kaki Sairaorg-san, dan kawah tercipta!

Air di danau bergelombang dengan keras!

Dan di tengah-tengah kawah, tubuh Sairaorg-san mengeluarkan cahaya putih!

Apa yang menutupi tubuh Sairaorg-san adalah ... sesuatu seperti touki yang menutupi tubuh Koneko-chan. Tidak, itu memang sebuah touki! Jangan katakan padaku Sairaorg-san tahu bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu?

Ketika aku curiga, Sensei yang seorang komentator mengatakan itu.

[... Pria macam apa itu. Dia mengenakan Touki. Dan kepadatan yang besar membuatnya terlihat sebanyak ini ...]

[Jadi Anda mengatakan bahwa Sairaorg tahu bagaimana bertarung menggunakan ki?]

Penyiar menanyai Sensei yang juga memiliki kecurigaan tentang hal itu.

[Tidak. Saya belum menerima informasi apapun bahwa dia belajar bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu.]

Kaisar Belial melanjutkan setelah Sensei.

[Ya. Dia tidak belajar bahkan satu bagian dari Senjutsu sama sekali. Itu adalah Touki yang telah terbangun setelah dia terus melatih taijutsu (pertarungan tangan dengan tangan). Tubuhnya yang ditempa untuk kekuatan murni yang memperoleh kekuatan yang berbeda dengan kekuatan iblis, dan itu adalah dasar dari kehidupan itu sendiri dan dia memakainya di sekitar tubuhnya. Anda dapat mengatakan bahwa vitalitas berlebih dan kekuatan hidup dalam dirinya telah menyembur keluar dan membuatnya terlihat.]

Jadi Sairaorg-san memperoleh kekuatan yang berbeda dengan kekuatan iblis dengan pelatihan, dan ia mencapai gelombang kekuatan murni dalam tubuhnya ...!

Tiga dari mereka memasang wajah serius setelah merasakan tekanan yang datang dari Sairaorg-san.

Sairaorg-san mengaum.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkan penjagaanku turun walaupun sekali! Kalian adalah prajurit yang datang ke sini dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat. Kalian bukan lawan biasa. -Aku juga akan bertarung dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat juga! Itulah aku, dan ini adalah rasa hormatku terhadap lawanku!]

SWIFT!

Sairaorg-san menghilang dari tempatnya setelah ia bergerak! Jadi dia segera berlari!

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!]

Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan banyak lingkaran sihir secara acak, dan ia membuat sudut untuk melakukan 'Fullbursts' dari serangan sihir.

[Rossweisse-san, di sana!]

Kiba yang telah menangkap gerakan Sairaorg-san menunjuk pedang suci iblisnya ke arah sana!

Dan fullbursts Rossweisse-san dikeluarkan ke arah itu! Sairaorg-san muncul ke arah itu juga.

Banyak serangan sihir dengan atribut yang berbeda ditembak! Rossweisse-san mengeluarkan serangan begitu banyak sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Gelombang suci Xenovia juga bercampur dengan serangan sihir dan pergi terbang ke arahnya!

[Hmph!]

BAN!

Seiring dengan suara tinjunya meninju udara, Sairaorg-san juga menangkis serangan yang datang padanya dengan tinjunya! Kau pasti bercanda! Jadi kepalan orang itu juga dapat menangkis serangan sihir!? Aku menjadi terkejut. Sairaorg-san menghindari serangan sihir dan gelombang suci, dan ia memperpendek jarak dengan Rossweisse-san!

[Lari-]

Sebelum Kiba memberitahu Rossweisse-san untuk berlari, tinju Sairaorg-san terpaku dalam ke perut Rossweisse-san. Saat itu mengenainya, serangan itu begitu kuat sehingga menggetarkan atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Armor Valkyrie hancur dengan mudah dengan kekuatan itu!

Rossweisse-san membuat ekspresi yang menyakitkan, dan dia terpental jauh hingga ujung danau dengan pukulan itu! Pada saat yang sama tubuhnya ditutupi dengan cahaya yang digunakan sebagai tanda kalah dan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam danau!

-Sebuah kekalahan! Dengan hanya satu serangan tunggal!

[-Satu jatuh.]

[Uoooooo!]

Ketika Rossweisse-san menghilang, Xenovia pergi memotong menuju kepala Sairaorg-san!

SWIFT!

Dia menghilang dan ia muncul di belakang Xenovia. Dia mencoba untuk menendang, tapi Xenovia membungkuk tubuhnya dan menghindari itu.

Gon!

Walaupun dia mengindari itu, tendangannya menggetarkan atmosfer, dan menciptakan tekanan angin yang membagi danau menjadi setengah! ... Seberapa kuat tendangannya hingga dapat membagi danau!?

[-Speednya terlalu cepat!]

Xenovia terkejut.

[Aku menjatuhkan penggangu pengguna sihir pertama ... Sekarang, ada dua pengguna pedang. Dan keduanya pengguna pedang suci.]

Melihat Sairaorg-san membuat senyum tak kenal takut, Kiba dan Xenovia mengeluarkan aura berjalan melalui tubuh mereka!

[Kiba! Orang ini benar-benar berita buruk! Kita tidak bisa menang kecuali kita menggunakan kekuatan penuh kita!]

[Aku tahu itu, Xenovia! Kita tidak harus berpikir tentang hasilnya! Kita akan langsung kalah jika kita berpikir tentang bertarung dengan menahan diri sedikit ...! Begitulah lawan ini!]

Melihat keduanya dalam semangat tinggi, Sairaorg-san membuat senyum puas.

[Ya benar. Cobalah untuk menghentikan tinjuku!]

DASH!

Dia melompat ke depan dari tempatnya, dan ia pergi menuju Kiba dengan tinjunya tertutup touki!

Kiba menciptakan banyak pedang suci iblis di depannya, dan membuat dinding dari itu ...

BREAK!

Tapi mereka bisa hancur dengan mudah dengan serangan tunggal!

[-! Pedang suci iblisku!]

[Mudah pecah. Kamu tidak dapat menghentikan seranganku dengan ini.]

Kiba meninggalkan tempatnya setelah merasakan bahwa pertempuran jarak dekat berbahaya, namun Sairaorg-san juga pergi mengejar dia! Ini hampir sulit bagiku untuk mengikuti pertempuran kecepatan mereka dengan mataku! Cepat! Keduanya terlalu cepat!

BREAK!

[... Gu ...!]

Sebuah suara pahit dari logam! Kiba terpukul bersama dengan pedang sucinya! Pedang suci iblis juga hancur!

[Meskipun kamu memperkuat spesialisasimu, kamu masih tidak lupa untuk memoles teknikmu. Lebih dari itu, Loyalitasmu terhadap majikan dan kawan-kawanmu kuat. -Seorang [Ksatria] yang bagus memang. Rias, orang ini adalah [Ksatria] menkajubkan yang membuatku iri padamu... Tapi pertahananmu. Itu satu-satunya titik lemahmu, Kiba Yuuto. Tapi kamu tidak perlu merasa malu. -Bahkan jika itu bukan kamu, tidak ada yang dapat menahan pukulan ini.]

[Durandal!]

Xenovia datang untuk menyelamatkan Kiba dengan mengayunkan Durandalnya!

Beberapa gelombang tercipta dari pedang, dan menuju Sairaorg-san!

[Gelombang pedang suci! Menarik! Kekuatan kehendakku atau gelombang yang dibuat dari pedang suci! Mari kita lihat mana yang lebih kuat!]

Sairaorg-san meningkatkan touki di sekitar tubuhnya, dan ia menerjang langsung gelombang Durandal!

... Hasilnya adalah ... dia tidak terluka! Touki Sairaorg-san tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah!

[-! Tidak terluka saat terkena serangan itu secara lansung. ... Dia monster.]

Xenovia hanya bisa mengatakan itu dengan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sairaorg-san memutar lehernya.

[Itu gelombang yang bagus. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku.]

[Xenovia, kita akan melakukan kombinasi!]

Kiba mengatakan itu pada Xenovia, Xenovia berdiri, dan keduanya mengayunkan pedang mereka terhadap Sairaorg-san!

Sairaorg-san menghindari kedua pedang suci iblis dan pedang Ex-Durandal dengan gerakan minimum.

Kiba mengambil jarak, dia mengubah pedang suci-iblis ke pedang-suci segera, dan membuat pasukan ksatria naga sebelumnya muncul!

[Goooo!]

Menerima pesan Kiba, beberapa ksatria naga menuju Sairaorg-san!

[Jadi Balance-Breaker baru huh! Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya!]

Sairaorg-san menyerang ksatria naga, dan ia mulai menghancurkan ksatria naga dengan serangan setelah serangan lain selagi menghindari pedang mereka!

Ksatria naga Kiba hancur seperti kertas!

[Ada banyak dari mereka, dan mereka cepat! Tapi kalau lawannya aku -]

BREAK ... Selagi membuat suara logam hancur, ksatria naga terakhir hancur.

[Mereka kurang keras.]

-Para tentara ksatria hancur hanya dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Bahkan Kiba gemetar ketakutan pada taijutsu Sairaorg-san yang melebihi akal sehat.

... Sial! Keduanya melakukan pelatihan lebih keras setelah mereka kembali dari Kyoto! Karena mereka dipermalukan dalam perang melawan Siegfried, mereka berdua melatih diri lebih jauh!

-Meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa ditandingkan melawan orang itu!

[Gerakanmu memberitahuku bahwa kamu penuh bakat. Aku bisa merasakan potensi dari seranganmu. -Tapi di tahap ini, aku lebih kuat.]

DON! Gon!

Sairaorg-san yang menghindari serangan dari keduanya memaku tinjunya ke perut Xenovia, dan ia melakukan tendangan sisi ke sisi perut Kiba.

BREAK BREAK ...

Aku mendengar suara mengganggu yang datang dari kedua tubuh mereka.

[Gaha!]

Kawanku ... Kawan berhargaku yang mengatasi pertempuran mematikan denganku ...

Mereka dijatuhkan oleh tinju itu. Sebuah serangan dengan tinju yang mengambil segalanya.

-Sebuah perwujudan kekuatan.

Penampilannya ketika ia berdiri di depan mereka tertutup oleh toukinya membuatnya tampak seperti dewa ganas.

Kiba membuat tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan batuk darah.

[... Ise-kun masih berjuang bahkan setelah menerima serangan ini, dan ia masih bergerak maju ... Dia benar-benar menakjubkan ...]

Dia berdiri sambil mengatakan itu.

[... Tubuhku masih bisa bergerak ... Itu bagus. Aku masih bisa bertarung. Aku masih dapat melemahkan musuhku ...!]

Kiba menciptakan pedang suci-iblis dalam tangannya. Xenovia juga merespon dengan berdiri goyah.

[Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa tidur. ...]

[Sekarang, ayo maju dan lemahkan dia, Xenovia. Mari kita pegang pedang kita sedikit lebih lama untuk Ise-kun, dan untuk Buchou.]

Keduanya berdiri di depan Sairaorg-san dengan membuat sudut dengan pedang mereka. Dewa ganas yang dibungkus touki membuat wajah benar-benar bahagia.

[Jadi kalian berdua akan terus menghiburku ...!]

[Ya, kita akan ...!]

Selagi Xenovia mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san tiba-tiba muncul dari punggungnya!

Dan ada pedang tunggal di tangannya! Itu adalah pedang transparan!

[Kamu membiarkan pertahananmu turun! Bagaimana dengan sihir fullburst dari jarak dekat kalau begitu!?]

Rossweisse-san yang dibangkitkan (?) Membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di depan Sairaorg-san ... dan dia melepaskan serangan sihir dalam jarak dekat!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Setelah membuat suara ledakan keras, asap keluar dari tubuh Sairaorg-san! Mereka akhirnya bisa melukai tubuhnya!

Buchou tersenyum.

"Rossweisse yang Sairaorg kalahkan sebelumnya adalah salah satu Excaliburs yang telah diubah menjadi sarung Ex-Durandal! Itu sesuatu yang Excalibur Mimic dapat berubah! Dan orang yang muncul sekarang adalah Rossweisse asli yang membuat dirinya transparan dengan Excalibur Transparency! Sepertinya masing-masing Excaliburs yang ditambahkan ke Ex-Durandal untuk diupgrade kemampuannya telah berevolusi. Jika kamu mendapatkan persetujuan dari Xenovia yang pemegangnya, siapapun dapat menerima berkah dari setiap Excalibur untuk waktu yang singkat bahkan walau kamu tidak memegang faktor untuk menjadi pemegang pedang suci. Hal ini dapat mengubah bentuknya menjadi orang yang memegang, dan bahkan bisa membuat orang yang memegangnya menjadi transparan. Tapi bahkan jika aku mengatakan itu, tidak seperti kamu dapat memegang pedang suci asli itu sendiri, dan sepertinya ada batas pada seberapa banyak waktu yang kamu dapat mengaktifkan itu setiap hari. "

Apakah ini taktik Buchou atau Kiba dan taktik yang lainnya!? Bagaimanapun itu hebaaaaaaaat! Jadi itu sebabnya wasit tidak mengumumkan kekalahan Rossweisse-san!

"Kau ingat bagaimana Xenovia menembak gelombang suci ketika Rossweisse mengeluarkan sihir fullburst pada Sairaorg? Itu lebih seperti dua Excalibur transparency dan mimic yang disembunyikan di dalam gelombang suci. Rossweisse menangkap mereka, dia membuat tiruan dirinya, dan ia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi transparan dan mencari celah. "

Buchou menjelaskannya padaku.

"Jadi apa alasan Rossweisse-san palsu bersinar saat itu?"

"Dia pasti telah mengenakan mantra palsu padanya. Ini adalah tindakan yang dia lakukan untuk membuat Sairaorg membiarkan pertahanannya turun. Alasan mengapa Rossweisse mampu memegang pedang suci adalah karena ia menaruh banyak mantra di tangannya yang melemahkan kerusakan dia ketika menerima kekuatan suci. Dia bilang dia mampu menahannya untuk waktu yang singkat. "

"Menakjubkan! Jadi mereka menciptakan gaya bertarung seperti ini! "

"Aku selalu berpikir di mana untuk menggunakan kemampuan pedang suci Xenovia itu. Aku mengatakan pada mereka beberapa cara untuk menggunakannya, tetapi tampaknya mereka menguasai penggunaannya seperti ini. "

Man, ketiganya menakjubkan. Itu sudah cukup jika mereka dapat melakukan combo seperti itu untuk sekejap!

Sairaorg-san yang menerima sihir fullburst langsung dari jarak dekat ... berdiri dengan darah keluar dari tubuh depannya.

[... Aku merasa curiga karena tidak ada pengumuman apapun. Aku berpikir bahwa kalian berada dalam keadaan di mana kalian hampir tidak dapat bertahan tanpa kalah, pingsan dalam kedalaman danau ... -Itu luar biasa, kalian semua.]

Sairaorg-san memuji Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Tapi matanya menjadi lebih tajam. Ketika ia mencengkeram erat tangan kanannya, ia menarik kembali perlahan-lahan. Touki menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul di sekitar tinjunya, dan tangan kanannya bercahaya!

[Seiring dengan memberikan rasa hormatku kepada kalian semua, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada kalian semua juga.]

[[[-]]]

Mungkin mereka merasakan sesuatu, sehingga mereka bertiga mundur kembali dengan segera. Kiba berteriak setelah mengambil jarak.

[Xenovia! Ini adalah saat yang kritis! Kita akan pergi bersama dengan rencana itu -]

Ini terjadi ketika Kiba berteriak.

Tinjunya dikeluarkan!

DOOOOOOOOON!

Layar bergetar keras! Ketika aku melihat, segala sesuatu di depan Sairaorg-san terhapus sampai akhir lapangan! Sepertinya gempa besar terjadi!

[[Rook] Rias Gremory kalah.]

"" -! ""

Buchou dan aku terkejut pada saat yang sama dengan pengumuman itu! Apakah Rossweisse-san dihabisi dengan serangan barusan!? Sepertinya ia benar-benar kalah kali ini!

Dia menghilangkan asap yang diciptakan oleh tekanan dari tinjunya, dan Sairaog-san sekali lagi menggenggam erat kepalan tinjunya dan menariknya kembali perlahan-lahan.

[... Ini adalah pukulan yang dapat memberikan luka kritis walaupun tersentuh sedikit. Sebuah serangan setengah hati tidak akan dapat menghentikan ini!]

Sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang ditutupi dengan jumlah besar touki akan segera dikeluarkan sekali lagi!

Kiba dan Xenovia pergi mengayunkan pedang menuju Sairaorg-san! Mereka mengincar lengan kanan Sairaorg-san!

Pedang suci iblis kiba mengarah pada lengan kanan Sairaorg-san, tapi dia tidak bisa memotongnya dan sebaliknya pisaunya hancur hanya dari touki!

Dan Durandal Xenovia juga menyerang! Tapi itu dihentikan oleh touki, dan dia tidak bisa memotongnya dalam dengan hal itu.

Xenovia menggigit giginya keras, tapi Kiba juga meraih pegangan Durandal itu! Kiba dan Xenovia mencengkeram Durandal bersama-sama! Saat itu, Durandal memberikan lampu kilat dan aura yang sangat besar, dan memotong lengan kanan Sairaorg-san! Lengan kanan yang tertutupi touki terpotong, tetapi itu tidak lenyap dan hanya jatuh ke tanah. Apakah kamu mengatakan kekuatan hidup Sairaorg-san lebih kuat daripada kekuatan suci!?

Tapi kemudian, Kiba mengayunankan Durandal! Jika kuingat, Kiba juga bisa menggunakan Durandal jika ia mendapat persetujuan Xenovia! Hal ini membuatku sangat cemburu karena kamu dapat menyerang dengan Durandal sambil memegangnya bersama-sama!

Tapi kegembiraanku berhenti di sana.

[Menakjubkan. Aku akan memberikan tangan kananku. Dengan ini, aku harus menggunakan air mata Pheonix itu apakah aku suka atau tidak. -Aku sangat ingin bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhku di pertandingan final soalnya.]

Hanya mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menendang Xenovia tinggi-tinggi, dan ketika dia melayang di udara untuk sedikit Sairaorg-san mulai melakukan combo dengan pukulan dan tendangan, dan kemudian dia membanting Xenovia di tanah terakhir!

Cahaya menghilang dari mata Xenovia. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya dengan serangan barusan!

Kiba mencoba untuk mengambil jarak setelah melihat combo itu udara, tapi tangan kiri besar Sairaorg-san menangkap wajahnya.

Dia membanting wajahnya ke tanah sembari berlari ia menyeret tubuh Kiba. Sairaorg-san yang menggiling tubuh Kiba ke tanah menendang tubuhnya, dan kemudian ketika tubuh Kiba diangkat udara, Sairaorg-san memaku dorongannya dengan dalam ke perut Kiba!

DON!

Pukulan itu membuat suara keras yang mengguncang seluruh medan. Sairaorg-san memukul melewati tubuh Kiba dan menghancurkan danau di belakang Kiba.

Selagi jatuh, Kiba tersenyum dengan wajah babak belurnya.

[... Tugas kami ... tercapai. Apa yang tersisa ... adalah bagi majikanku dan sahabatku untuk mengalahkanmu ...]

Hanya mengatakan itu Kiba dan Xenovia menghilang dalam cahaya.

[- Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini, kalian sangat baik. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku mampu untuk melawan kalian.]

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu sambil mengambil lengan kanannya. Kedengarannya seperti tidak ada kebohongan di balik kata-katanya.

[... Ise-kun. Buchou. Tolong menang. Melawan orang ini ...]

[Dua [Ksatria] Rias Gremory kalah.]


	46. Chapter 46

Pion[sunting]

Aku, Rias Gremory, menyadari bahwa aku merasa lebih lega daripada sedih setelah melihat Sairaorg menggunakan air mata Phoenix di lengan kanannya yang terputus.

Luka yang Yuuto dan lainnya berikan dengan susah payah. Begitu berefek hingga memaksa Sairaorg menggunakan air mata Phoenix.

-Mereka bertarung dengan luar biasa.

Jika itu hanya aku sampai saat ini, maka aku sudah akan penuh dengan kesedihan. Aku tidak akan mampu bertahan dengan kehilangan budak-budakKu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ada bagian besar dariku yang merasa bahagia karena bisa membuat Sairaorg tersudut.

... Apakah aku menjadi kejam? Atau apakah cintaku berkurang?

Kupikir itu tidak satu pun dari hal itu. Melihat budak menggemaskanku berjuang mati-matian untukku dan rekan-rekan mereka mengubah sesuatu dalam diriku secara drastis.

Kupikir aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Bukan hanya aku. Kami menjadi lebih kuat bersama-sama. Bukan hanya tubuh kami tapi juga hati kami.

Sekarang, kami beralih ke pertandingan berikutnya. Kali ini, mereka harus mengirimkan [Ratu] mereka. Jadi kami akan mengirimkan Ise ...

Aku terdiam ketika aku melihat ke arahnya.

... Itu karena sesuatu yang terpancar dari tubuh Ise adalah jelas maksud untuk membunuh. Dan permusuhan yang sangat kuat. Hal itu diarahkan ke basis lawan.

Asia juga sedikit gemetar atas perubahan Ise itu.

[Sekarang, ini dekat akhir pertandingan! Kedua raja akan memutar dadu mereka silahkan!]

Aku berdiri di depan tribun setelah diminta oleh penyiar. ... Tindakan memutar dadu ini memberi tekanan pada mentalitasku.

Nilai apa yang akan kumunculkan, hanya memprediksi itu membuatku berpikir lebih banyak. Semakin aku berpikir, semakin aku akan terjebak... Bilangan Dadu, ini benar-benar memberikan beban lebih berat pada [Raja] daripada kelihatannya.

Aku memutar dadu di atas tribun. Nilai yang keluar adalah ... 5. Bagaimana dengan Sairaorg?

Ketika aku melihat layar, nilai yang ia keluarkan adalah 4.

Nilai total 9. Kami mendapat nilai ini dengan satu roll. Kami akan mengirimkan Ise dari pihak kami, dan mereka mungkin akan mengirim [Ratu] mereka.

Menggigil ...

Ise mengambil langkah. Wajah saat Ise berputar memiliki intensitas yang kuat di wajahnya.

"Buchou, Asia, aku akan pergi."

Mengatakan itu, ia berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir.

... Momen ia sedang ditransfer. Aku melihat sekilas wajahnya.

-Itu dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

Medan tempur tempat Ise dipindahkan adalah sebuah colosseum tanpa satupun orang.

Orang yang muncul di hadapannya adalah [Ratu], Kuisha Abaddon.

Dia tampaknya heran pada ketenangan tidak biasa Ise itu.

[Hyoudou Issei, kamu tampaknya benar-benar tenang. Kupikir kamu akan senang untuk memiliki aku yang adalah seorang wanita sebagai lawan ...]

[... Aku senang! Aku menyambut kecantikan kapan saja!]

Setelah beberapa saat jeda, ia menunjukkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"... Rias-oneesama, Ise-san ..."

"Ya, kamu benar. Aku yakin dia sudah menahannya. "

Asia dan aku mengenal dia dengan sangat baik. Itu sebabnya aku mengerti.

-Dia akan meledak.

Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyayangi rekan-rekannya, namun ia belum bertindak panik. Dia, seseorang yang akan marah dan sedih ketika melihat rekan-rekannya dikalahkan, nyaris tidak menunjukkan emosi hari ini.

Wasit muncul diantara keduanya, dan pertandingan akan dimulai.

Ise membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

[Tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang, kan? Aku tidak harus bertahan lebih lama lagi sekarang, kan? Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper, dan Rossweisse-san. -Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.]

Sepertinya Abaddon tampak curiga pada Ise yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ...

[Pertandingan ketujuh! Dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal diberikan! Abaddon tidak melakukan apa-apa dan sedang menunggu Ise untuk bergerak.

[Sekiryuutei, masuklah ke Balance Breaker. Majikanku Sairaorg-sama berharap untuk melihatmu menjadi serius. Lalu aku, [Ratu]nya harus membuat harapannya terwujud.]

Dia wanita dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat. Orang itu, dia pasti memiliki perasaan pada Sairaorg ...

Hitung mundur berakhir, dan Ise mengatakan satu kalimat pada Abaddon setelah memakai armornya.

[... Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Jika kamu tidak ingin mati, tempatkan semua kekuatanmu pada pertahanan. Jika kamu melakukannya, maka kamu akan kalah dengan aman.]

[Anda sungguh bicara besar. Baiklah. Aku juga akan menghentikanmu dengan kekuatan penuhku. Entah itu Sekiryuutei, untuk majikanku aku akan -]

[-Aku telah memperingatkanmu.]

Tubuh Ise ini diselimuti oleh cahaya merah ...

[Welsh Sonicboost Knighhhhhhhhhht!]

[Change Star Sonic!]

Armor dilepas, dan Ise melompat maju dalam kecepatan dewa.

Dengan kecepatan dewa, Ise tiba di depan Abaddon sebelum dia bereaksi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali sampai ia mendekatinya!

Ise kemudian berteriak sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan aura merah!

[Welsh Dragonic Roooooooook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Armor Ise menjadi lebih tebal.

[Uoooooooooooooooo!]

Ise membuat teriakan keras. Seperti adanya sebuah palu pukul pada gelang bahunya, pukulannya menjadi lebih cepat sambil mengalirkan aura lebih banyak. Seranga itu tanpa ragu-ragu mengarah pada Abaddon ...

FLASH!

Sebelum itu terjadi, tubuh Abaddon ditutupi cahaya dan dia menghilang dari lapangan!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Serangan memukul udara dan menghancurkan colosseum tanpa jejak.

[[Ratu] Sairaorg Bael kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan. -Ini kemenangan Ise. Semuanya berakhir seketika. Dia memperpendek jaraknya dengan Abaddon menggunakan Triaina, dan ia juga mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan secara langsung juga.

Abaddon bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk membuat 'lubang' muncul.

Namun serangan itu tidak memukulnya. Sebelum serangan itu mengenai [Ratu], tampak seperti dia dipaksa untuk mundur oleh seseorang.

Tidak, dia dipaksa untuk mundur. -Oleh Sairaorg majikannya.

Sairaorg muncul di monitor.

Dia menunjukan ekspresi malu.

[... Aku membuat Kuisha mundur dengan paksa. Pada tingkat itu, dia akan dibunuh oleh Sekiryuutei. Kau mencoba membunuhnya, atau tidak?]

Sairaorg mengatakan itu kepada Ise yang berada di lapangan.

Ise menutup topeng helmnya, ia lalu berkata sambil menunjukkan wajahnya.

[Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa permusuhanku pada timmu. Tolong maafkan aku karena aku berpikir bahwa tindakan itu kulakukan untuk kepentingan juniorku.]

Aku menggigil karena suara dinginnya dan kata-katanya yang kejam.

... Seperti yang kupikir dia adalah seseorang yang menghargai rekan-rekannya dan ia mengeluarkan kemarahannya yang sudah dia tahan sampai puncaknya

Sairaorg tersenyum gembira setelah menyadari hal itu.

[... Mata itu ...! Itu diisi dengan niat membunuh ...!]

Sairaorg kemudian mengajukan usul di kamera.

[Aku bahkan melihat mimpi tentang mengadu tinjuku dengan Sekiryuutei. -Jadi aku ingin bertanya pada komite. Apakah tidak cukup sekarang? Bodoh untuk membiarkan pria ini bertarung di bawah aturan! -Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, aku berharap untuk pertempuran tim dengan semua yang ada di sisiku melawan semua yang ada di sisi mereka...!]

-! Pertempuran tim! Maksudnya untuk bertarung melawan aku, Ise dan Asia dengan [Pion] dan dirinya sendiri?

Kemungkinan besar itulah yang terjadi. Niat Sairaorg adalah untuk bertarung dengan ketegangan saat ini selagi dia beristirahat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Dia ingin melawan Sekiryuutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa situasi saat ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat. Kerumunan bersemangat atas saran Sairaorg, dan penyiar juga berteriak.

[Ooo! Kami telah menerima saran dari Sairaorg dalam situasi ini!]

Kaisar Belial mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

[Sebenarnya, mudah untuk memprediksi aliran setelah ini. Karena ada aturan bahwa Anda tidak bisa terus menerus berpartisipasi, pertandingan berikutnya adalah antara [Pion] Bael dan [Bishop] Gremory, dan setelahnya ... itu akan menjadi pertempuran terakhir antara Sairaorg dan Sekiryuutei. Itu mudah untuk memprediksi. Disanalah hal yang akan menjadi membosankan.]

Azazel juga memberikan komentarnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

[Jika itu masalahnya, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan pertempuran tim. Itu mudah dimengerti, dan kita dapat terus menonton pertandingan dengan ketegangan ini. Sekarang, akankah para petinggi dari komite memilih aturan yang mudah untuk diprediksi ini, atau akankah mereka memilih untuk mengambil pertempuran tim.]

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, jika itu yang mereka inginkan."

Aku juga setuju pada komentarnya. Soalnya, pertandingan berikutnya akan sia-sia. Putuskan hal itu segera dengan menghapus pertandingan itu. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk dipahami.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan laporan telah diberikan pada penyiar.

[Eh, ya. Aku baru saja menerima laporan dari panitia. -Sepertinya mereka setuju untuk itu! Pertandingan berikutnya akan menjadi pertempuran tim yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya! Ini akan menjadi pertempuran habis-habisan dengan anggota yang tersisa!]

Stadion ini bergelora dengan pengumuman itu.

Ini adalah reaksi yang jelas karena pertandingan berikutnya akan menjadi pertandingan final.

Mendengar keputusan itu, Sairaorg menyatakan pada Ise tanpa rasa takut.

[-Jadi begitulah. Aku mungkin berlebihan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan berkata jangan menyimpan dendam padaku jika kamu terbunuh, tetapi bersiap-siaplah kamu mungkin akan terbunuh.]

Ise juga menjawab dengan tersenyum.

[-Aku akan menghadapimu dengan niat untuk membunuhmu. Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, maka itu tidak terlihat seperti aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan aku juga tidak akan mampu menemui kawan-kawanku.]

[Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi ...!]

Pertempuran antara dua laki-laki ... Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya lagi.

Pertandingan final akan dimulai ...


	47. Chapter 47

Max VS Kekuatan: Pria VS Pria

Bagian 1

Baik Buchou dan aku, yang sudah memakai armor, menginjakkan kaki di ruangan luas. Aku mulai menenangkan diri setelah menghantam dan menembak Sairaorg-san. Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya aku bisa semarah itu. Sudah lama aku tak memiliki hasrat membunuh semacam itu. Memang, seperti itulah sakitnya melihat rekan rekan timku dijatuhkan satu persatu. Kemudian komentator berbicara.

[Sekarang! Pertarungan akhir bagi Iblis muda diantara Bael dan Gremory sudah menuju panggung terakhir! Pertarungan terakhir yang berubah menjadi pertarungan kelompok, disarankan oleh Sairaorg! Pihak Baal memiliki "Raja", Sairaorg, dan "Pion", si misterius bertopeng, Regulus! Pihak Gremory yang menghadapi mereka terdiri atas Switch Princess, Rias sang "Raja"! dan pahlawan semua orang, Oppai Dragon, juga dikenal sebagai "Pion", Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei!]

Astaga, perkenalan kami sungguh menggelikan! Bahkan Buchou tampak memerah malu!

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan!]

[Oppai!]

Anak anak memberikan sorak sorai ala Oppai Dragon dari tribun. Terima kasih semuanya! Kami meninggalkan Asia di markas. Alasannya sudah dijelaskan sebelum pertandingan dimulai, karena Penyembuh akan diincar lebih dulu jadi membawanya dalam tim akan memberi resiko besar bagi kami. Dia memang tak akan menjadi sandera, namun baik Buchou dan aku tak akan sanggup melihat kalau dia diserang secara brutal. Ucapanku mungkin terdengar kasar, namun dia takkan memberi manfaat dalam pertarungan ini. Kami akan merasa aman kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan kami, namun lawan kami adalah Sairaorg-san dan "Pion" yang sudah mengonsumsi 7 bidak. Kalau Asia diincar, aku memang bisa melindunginya tapi aku bisa babak belur. Maaf Asia. Karena situasinya sudah jadi begini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Yang pasti, kalau "Raja" yakni Buchou atau Sairaorg jatuh, maka pertarungan akan berakhir.

"Sekarang, aku ingin memulai pertarungan."

Wasit datang diantara kedua tim.

"...Silakan dimulai!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan terakhir dimulai. Baik aku dan "Pion" lawan melakukan promotion menjadi "Ratu" dengan cepat. Kekuatanku meningkat. Buchou dan aku memasang kuda kuda bertarung, namun Sairaorg-san justru tersenyum kecil.

"Rias, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum pertarungan."

Sairaorg-san mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Semua budakmu sungguh hebat. Mereka begitu peduli padamu sampai membuatku iri. Karena itulah, mereka menjadi lawan yang tangguh."

Kalau rival hebat mengatakan itu, maka mereka akan merasa lega karena sudah bertarung. Yang tersisa hanyalah mengalahkan pria ini dan merebut kemenangan kami.

"Kami hanya terdiri atas aku dan "Pion"ku disana. Pihakmu juga sama denganku. Pada dasarnya ini sudah 'End Game'."

Sairaorg-san berdiri di depanku.

"Hyodou Issei. Akhirnya waktu ini tiba juga."

Kita belum bertarung sejak latih tanding di basemen kastil Gremory. Waktu itu aku masih bukan tandingannya. Tapi...aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dibanding waktu itu.

"Aku tak punya dendam padamu. Aku juga tak membencimu. Ini hanyalah 'Game'."

Aku mengacungkan jariku padanya.

"Tapi aku akan membalaskan dendam rekan rekanku. Aku belum cukup dewasa untuk memaafkanmu saat kau menjatuhkan rekan rekan timku..."

Mendengarkanku, sepertinya Sairaorg-san tampak senang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kalimat yang terdengar kau sudah melebihi batasanmu...! sudah kuduga, kau tipe pria yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan rekan rekanmu. Kau sudah berjuang baik sampai sekarang. Kerja bagus. Ya, itu sangat bagus. Ini sesuatu yang layak disebut awal dari pertarungan habis habisan."

GOOOON!

Aku menyerbu maju dengan kecepatan max, dan langsung menyerang ke arah tubuh Sairaorg-san. Sairaorg-san juga menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki ,dan melompat ke arahku dengan menendang tanah! Tinjuku dan tinju Sairaorg-san saling bersilangan! Tinju kita saling mendarat di wajah masing masing seperti serangan silang!

GOON!

Meskipun aku mengenakan armor, rasa sakit tinggi yang kurasakan seperti hendak meledakkan kepalaku! Helmku hancur oleh serangan itu! Tapi aku belum mulai! Mari kita lakukan,Ddraig!

[Oke!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang digandakan terpusat pada tinjuku, dan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat menghantam wajah Sairaorg-san!

BAAAANNN!

Aku mampu mendaratkan tinju super keras yang menggetarkan area sekelilingku.

TES!

Darah mengucur dari hidung Sairaorg-san dan darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran.

"Serangan tadi adalah serangan rekan rekanku yang tak mampu mencapaimu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menyeka mulutnya.

"Tinju yang kuat sekali...! rasanya semangatmu mengalir langsung ke tubuhku. Dalam waktu singkat kau menjadi Iblis, berapa banyak latihan keras yang kau bebani ke tubuhmu? Itu kekuatan yang tak bisa dicapai secara normal! Aku merasa kau masih menganggapku enteng karena kau tak memakai kemampuan baru yang kau tunjukkan pada Kuisha. Sepertinya aku salah. Bahkan dengan Balance Breaker, kekuatanmu sangat tinggi!"

...Memang iya. Kondisi Balance Breaker ini yang paling gampang kupakai, jadi aku hanya perlu melatih dasar dasarnya saja.

[Terus melakukan latihan dasar dalam kondisi ini meskipun kau mendapatkan kemampuan baru. Aku sungguh hormat padamu]

Ddraig mengatakannya dengan suara kagum. Tapi berkat itu, aku sudah sadar kalau aku bisa melukai Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh touki kalau aku memukulnya dalam serangan balik. Ddraig, tingkatkan saja pertahananku saat aku menerima serangannya.

[Paham. Tapi kalau aku tetap melakukan itu, staminamu akan berkurang drastis]

Lebih baik daripada terluka parah. Ini adalah perang habis habisan. Aku tak boleh setengah setengah.

Usai mengatakan itu pada Ddraig, perang tinju antara aku dan Sairaorg-san dimulai. Kami melakukan pukulan dan tendangan dari jarak dekat. Sebenarnya keahlian bela dirinya lebih baik dariku! Jadi ada batasan yang bisa kulakukan dengan seni bela diri yang kupelajari di pertarungan sungguhan! Ada jarak pengalaman yang lebar diantara kami! Tapi berkat fakta kalau aku sudah menjalani banyak pertarungan sengit dalam duel sungguhan, aku bisa cukup mengimbangi Sairaorg-san! Kuserahkan pertahanan pada Ddraig jadi aku bisa menangkis tinju Sairaorg-san yang tertutupi oleh touki.

"Serangan yang diasah melalui pertarungan sungguhan, begitu! Kau mampu memukulku tanpa berpikir panjang karena hal itu!"

Dia sedang tertawa! Di sisi lain aku sedang serius! Setelah melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat beberapa kali, aku mengambil jarak dan melihat "Pion" lawan. "Pion" yang melawan Buchou melepas topengnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pria yang mungkin sebaya denganku. Namun hal itu berubah dalam sekejap.

BOKO! BEKI!

Tubuh pria itu mulai berubah sambil membuat kebisingan tinggi! Tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Bulu emas mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya dan anggota geraknya menjadi lebih tebal. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan taring tajam. Ekor muncul dan bulu emas panjang bermunculan di lehernya.

ROOOOOOOAR!

Yang tampak oleh mataku adalah Singa raksasa! Ia memiliki tubuh besar sekitar empat atau lima meter tingginya! Ia memiliki semacam berlian di dahinya. Ia berdiri di depan Buchou sambil menggetarkan bulu bulunya.

[OOOOOOO! Identitas "Pion" misterius dari tim Baal ternyata adalah Singa raksasa!]

Sepertinya komentator juga kaget. Tentu saja, aku sendiri juga kaget! Ternyata dia adalah Singa!

[Tunggu! Apa itu Singa Nemean!? Tidak,berlian itu kan...]

Sepertinya sensei yang juga menjadi komentator menyadari sesuatu dan menjadi kaget. Komentator lalu bertanya padanya.

[Apa maksud anda?]

[...Pada dasarnya itu adalah lawan yang pernah Hercules asli hadapi dalam satu dari kedua belas jenisnya...Tuhan dalam Injil menangkap satu dari mereka dan menyegelnya kedalam Sacred Gear. Ia menjadi sesuatu yang terdaftar sebagai satu dari ketigabelas Longinus. Kalau kau menguasainya, kau bisa membelah bumi dalam sekali serangan, dan ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Singa raksasa. Sang "Regulus Nemea"! aku ingat kalau dia punya kemampuan melindungi pemiliknya dari senjata proyektil. Namun aku menerima informasi kalau pemiliknya menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Tak pernah kusangka kalau dia akan menjadi "Pion" dari Tim Baal...]

Apa kau serius!? Singa raksasa itu adalah Longinus!? Hal itu sangat mengejutkan namun Sairaorg-san menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sayangnya pemilik aslinya sudah tewas. Saat aku menemukan pemilik asli "Regulus Nemea", dia sudah dibunuh oleh kelompok misterius. Sacred Gear yang berwujud kapak itu adalah satu satunya yang selamat. Kapak Perang yang seharusnya lenyap karena pemiliknya tewas justru berubah menjadi Singa raksasa atas kemauannya sendiri, dan melenyapkan kelompok yang membunuh pemiliknya."

Jadi Sacred Gear itu bergerak sendiri setelah pemiliknya tewas...! itu pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal semacam itu!

"Disaat itulah aku menjadikannya budakku. Kupikir pertemuan itu sudah ditakdirkan karena garis darah Ibuku adalah penguasa para Singa."

Ibu Sairaorg-san pada dasarnya berasal dari keluarga Vapula yang menguasai Singa. Jadi pertemuan itu memang sudah ditakdirkan.

[...Sacred Gear yang bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri...Dan dia adalah Longinus! Apalagi dia bereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis! Apa Singanya yang hebat atau sistem Evil Piece-nya yang hebat...yang manapun,ini sangat menarik bagiku! Luar biasa menarik! Hmm, tak mengherankan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sialan! kenapa banyak fenomena langka terjadi pada Longinus di era ini!? Lupakan itu! Sairaorg! Bawa Singa itu ke laboratoriumku kapan kapan! Aku ingin menelitinya lebih dalam!]

WOW! Wajahnya kelihatan sangat riang sekali. Wajahmu sangat menyilaukan, sensei! Berarti Singa itu bisa bereinkarnasi adalah fenomena langka?

[Aku sendiri kaget. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Dalam kasusku, pikiranku terpotong saat pemilikku tewas. Kemudian setelah ingatanku kembali lagi, tahu tahu aku sudah didalam Sacred Gear dari pemilik selanjutnya...]

Ternyata dia berbeda dari Ddraig ya...

"Kekuatannya tak stabil mungkin karena dia tak punya pemilik. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku kirim sampai akhir Game. Bukan soal pertarungan lagi kalau dia sampai lepas kendali dan menyerang baik kawan atau lawan. Kalau aku bisa mengirimnya bertarung, itu hanya di saat dia bisa benar benar patuh padaku. Seperti sekarang ini. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya."

Sairaorg-san menjelaskan. Jadi itulah alasan ia tak mengirim "Pion"nya sampai saat terakhir. Berarti sulit mengirimnya tanpa Sairaorg-san yang bisa menghentikannya...Jadi dia adalah budak yang sulit dikendalikan dibawah peran figur-dadu[1]

"...Yang jelas, lawanku adalah "Pion" itu kan?"

Buchou memasang kuda kuda melawan Singa itu. Buchou, kuserahkan dia padamu! Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Sairaorg-san! Baik Buchou dan aku menyerbu ke arah lawan kami. Aku mengayunkan tinjuku dimana Buchou meluncurkan Power of Destruction-nya! Tapi kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya! Aku harus menggunakan Triaina untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Ada kemungkinan aku akan kalah dalam pertarungan karena perlahan kehabisan tenaga! Kalau aku harus menghabisinya,harus kulakukan dalam serangan Blitz[2]! Dia bangkit kemudian maju. Aku juga bangkit kemudian maju. Aku terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Mulutku basah oleh darah. Aku masih aman selama masih bisa merasakan darahku! Aku ingin memakai Ascalon dan menyerang. Tapi...dengan keahlian payahku dalam berpedang, akan sulit mengenai tubuh pria itu yang tertutupi oleh touki. Lebih efektif melawannya dengan tinjuku seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Selama bertarung, aku juga menyadari pergerakan tidak normal Sairaorg-san. Pukulan dari tangan kanannya sedikit lebih lemah dari tangan dampak serangannya juga lebih kecil. Apa itu...? luka ketika tangannya ditebas oleh Kiba dan Xenovia menunjukkan efeknya...? kenapa tak bisa benar benar sembuh meski menggunakan air mata Phoenix?

-Aku akan mengirimmu di depan Sekiryutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya!

Aku mengingat ucapan Kiba sebelumnya.

FLOW!

Aku jadi menangis di dalam armorku. Aku menerima kebaikanmu, rekanku...! pada saat itulah dia memukul dengan tangan kanannya!

Aku sudah cukup merasakan dampak dan kecepatan pukulan itu! Kau mungkin tak memiliki kelemahan! Tapi sekarang berbeda!

"Teman temanku...!"

Tinju kanan Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Aku meluncurkan tinju ke tangan kanannya, ketika lengannya menjadi lurus!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Tinju tergandaku menghancurkan serangan tinju kanannya. Juga membuat tubuhnya agak sempoyongan. Ini dia! Aku menemukan momen terbaik untuk meluncurkan semua kekuatanku! Aku mengubah bidak Evil Piece di dalamku dan membuat kekuatan Sekiryutei-ku meledak!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Aura merah di sekitarku meningkat pesat! Tubuhku menjadi terlapisi armor tebal! Aku melakukan serangan telak ke Sairaorg-san dengan tinjuku! Aku kemudian mengubahnya menjadi Martil raksasa untuk meningkatkan daya hantamnya!

BAAAAAANGGGG!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terbang jauh setelah membuat suara ledakan keras.

"...Membuat kelemahan padamu yang tak memilikinya! Aku berbicara tentang lengan kananmu!"

Menyerang Sairaorg-san yang berada di udara, aku mengubah "Evil Piece" di dalamku!

[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

[Change Fang Blast!]

Armorku kembali ke ketebalannya semula. Kemudian tercipta ransel di punggungku dan meriam di bahuku. Aku mengarahkan meriamku pada Sairaorg-san!

BUUUUUNNNN...

Meriam mulai mengumpulkan aura sambil membuat suara tenang. Kelemahan Triaina-Bishop adalah lamanya waktu pengisian energi. Tapi aku bisa mengenai targetku kalau berada di udara!

"Dragon Blasterrrrrrrrrr...!"

BAAAAAANGGGGGGGG!

Ledakan luar biasa tertembakkan dari meriamku! Sairaorg-san membuat sayapnya muncul dan mencoba memperbaiki posisinya,namun...

"Kuh...!"

Ia tertembak oleh aura yang muncul dari meriam bahu kananku. Aura yang tertembak dari bahu kiriku hanya lewat sedikit! Meriam yang sudah memenuhi tugasnya kembali menjadi aura merah dan menghilang. Sambil tertutupi asap tebal di udara, Sairaorg-san mendarat di tanah dengan perlahan. Nafasku menjadi berat...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan aura dan staminaku. Aku juga masih belum bisa menjatuhkannya. Akan gawat kalau aku tak menyimpan aura dan stamina. Sairaorg-san yang mendarat di tanah tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi tak ada yang fatal. Tepat sebelum meriamku mengenainya, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki tebal. Touki yang muncul dari energi kehidupannya. Pria ini memiliki energi kehidupan yang tinggi, pertahanannya benar benar tidak normal! Sairaorg-san kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Kuat. Kau sampai bisa menjadi sekuat ini..."

Dia sepertinya puas oleh seranganku. Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menyerangnya setelah ini? Saat memikirkan strategi selanjutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan "Kya!". Teriakan Buchou!? Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya...

Buchou tengah berlutut dengan tubuh penuh luka! Si Singa berdiri di depan Buchou dengan sedikit luka! Buchou dalam bahaya!

[Rias Gremory akan kalah karena kehabisan darah kalau terus begini]

Si Singa berbicara! Tunggu,dia bisa bicara!?

[Kalau kau ingin menolongnya,pakailah air mata Phoenix]

...Dia sengaja melakukannya. Makhluk ini memiliki kekuatan menjatuhkan Buchou kalau dia menginginkannya. Tak melakukannya berarti dia ingin kita menggunakan Air Mata Phoenix. Tim Baal sudah menggunakannya sehingga tak bisa digunakan lagi. Kami masih belum memakai milik kami. Singa lawan tengah menonton dengan seksama pertarungan diantara aku dan Sairaorg-san.

"...Kalau aku mengatakan "Itu tidak perlu", maka kualitasku sebagai "Raja" akan menurun. Tak apa apa. Kuizinkan itu. Tapi aku ingin pertarungan diantara aku dan Sekiryutei berlanjut, Regulus."

[Saya paham. Maafkan saya. Itu adalah tindakan yang saya ambil atas kesetiaan saya pada anda, Majikanku]

Si Singa dan Sairaorg-san belum melanjutkan serangan mereka. Aku melaju ke arah Buchou karena mencemaskannya, dan mengambil botol kecil dari dalam kantongnya.

"Buchou, tolong gunakanlah ini."

"...Aku sangat malu. Sampai aku...menjadi penghalang bagimu..."

Buchou nampak frustasi. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sebagai "Raja" yang tak mampu melawan seekor Singa. Tapi tolong bertahanlah. Kalau kamu sampai jatuh, akan jadi "Game Over" bagi kita. Aku meneteskan air mata didalam botol ke tubuh Buchou. Luka lukanya kemudian sembuh sambil mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dengan ini air mata kita sudah habis. Yang tersisa adalah apa aku bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg-san atau tidak. Kesempatannya hanya 50 : 50. Tidak, ada kemungkinan kuat mengalahkan Sairaorg kalau aku mengaktifkan Triaina Mode lagi. Dia juga terluka. Saat aku memikirkan strategi selanjutnya, si Singa berbicara.

[Sairaorg-sama! Pakailah saya! Mohon 'kenakan' saya! Dengan Balance Breaker, anda akan mampu mengungguli Sekiryutei! Apa anda mencoba menyia nyiakan pertandingan yang bisa anda menangkan—]

Si Singa mengatakan itu. Mengenakan...? si Singa? Balance Breaker? Sairaorg-san kemudian berteriak marah.

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu...itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya akan kupakai di saat darurat di Dunia Bawah! Apa artinya kalau aku menggunakannya untuk melawan pria ini!? Aku akan menghadapi pria ini, hanya dengan tubuhku!"

...Begitu. Orang ini sebenarnya masih bisa lebih kuat lagi. Kalau dia memakainya, bisakah aku...menang? tapi itu membuatku cukup tertarik. Seberapa kuatkah ia jadinya? Pria yang sangat kuhormati ini. Berapa besar kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa ia tunjukkan kalau sudah serius? Sairaorg-san mengizinkan aku menggunakan Triaina yang menurutku curang. Pada saat itulah, aku tak memiliki hak menolak Sairaorg-san menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Tolong gunakan kekuatan Singa itu."

Aku mengatakan itu secara alami. Buchou yang berada di sampingku terkejut. Tapi aku masih terus bicara. Maaf teman teman, aku ini memang idiot. Aku mencoba membuang kesempatan menang yang kalian semua buat untukku. Tapi, tapi aku...

"Tak ada artinya kalau aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san yang tak menggunakan 'itu'. Tak akan ada artinya bagiku berlatih keras sampai hari ini."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ucapan jujur terus meluncur dari mulutku.

"Hari ini aku akan mengklaim kemenangan dengan mengalahkanmu, yang menjadi serius! Kita bertarung demi impian kita! Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan mengalahkan lawan yang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya!?"

Teriakan yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku. Buchou juga berkata "apa kamu bodoh?" dengan wajah kaget sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Maaf Buchou. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menang! Setelah jeda, Sairaorg-san tersenyum sangat lebar.

"...Maaf. Entah dimana dalam hatiku aku masih menganggap ini hanya 'Game'. Bahwa tak ada kesempatan kedua. Sepertinya sejak tadi pikiranku sangat naif. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh yang kumiliki...!"

DON!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terisi penuh oleh semangat tinggi!

"Aku marah pada diriku karena tak menyadari kalau aku takkan merasakan pertarungan ini lagi. Regulus!"

[Baik Tuan!]

Majikan memanggil Singanya. Singa yang menjawab panggilan Majikannya! Singa raksasa itu memancarkan cahaya emas. Ia berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan bergerak ke arah Sairaorg-san.

"Kalau begitu,mari kita lakukan. Sudah kutentukan kalau panggung ini akan jadi pertarungan sampai mati! Jangan dendam padaku meski aku membunuhmu, Hyodou Issei!"

Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh aura keemasan mengatakan itu dengan keras!

"Singaku! Raja Nemea! Kau,yang sudah dijuluki sebagai Shishiou[3]! Jawablah raunganku dan berubahlah menjadi armorku!"

DOOOOOON!

Seluruh tanah bergetar kencang. Apa ini? Apa tanah ini, dimensi buatan, mulai kehilangan ketahanannya dari Sairaorg-san yang mulai menjadi serius...?

Sairaorg-san dan si Singa mengaum keras sambil menghancurkan tanah di sekelilingnya.

[Balance-Break!]

"Balance-Break!"

Cahaya menyilaukan menyebar sepanjang daratan. Karena cahaya silau itu, Buchou dan aku menutupi wajah kami dengan lengan kami.

...Saat cahaya lenyap, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah lempengan armor berwarna emas dengan motif Singa. Helm di kepalanya memiliki rambut emas yang terlihat seperti Singa. Ada wajah yang sepertinya adalah kepala Singa di dadanya, dan matanya bersinar seolah masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"Balance Breaker dari 'Regulus Nemea', yakni [Regulus Rey Leather Rex]! Hyodou Issei, terima kasih dari lubuk hatiku karena membuatku serius. Karena itulah aku akan menghadiahimu tinjuku. Datanglah padaku dengan [Benteng] tangguhmu itu!"

Sairaorg-san yang berjalan langkah demi langkah ke arahku mengatakan itu. Ada kekuatan luar biasa terpancar hanya dengan melihat armornya yang terlapisi touki...! ...Astaga, sepertinya semua pria yang pernah kuhadapi memiliki Balance Breaker tipe armor.

[Anggap saja begini, bentuk seperti itu adalah yang memiliki efektivitas tertinggi bagi mereka yang menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat. Kau mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan energi, dan memukul lawanmu dengan itu. Karena itulah bentuk 'armor' menjadi bentuk yang mereka pilih]

Ujar Ddraig padaku. Begitu. Kalau kamu menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat, akan menjadi seimbang dari segi pertahanan dan serangan kalau kamu mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan massa energi. Pasti memang begitu, karena aku juga merasa paling nyaman ketika menggunakannya. Sairaorg-san yang hanya beberapa inchi dariku berkata,

"Sekarang. Tunjukkan semua yang kau punya."

...Jangan menyesali ucapanmu. Aku akan memukulmu dengan kekuatan Maximum!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Armorku menjadi lebih tebal dan lenganku menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar juga! Aku menarik tinju raksasaku dan mengayunkannya ke depan! Aku meningkatkan daya hantamnya dengan Martil Percussion yang terletak di sikutku saat mengenainya...

GAN!

Tinju raksasaku dengan mudah dihentikan oleh tangan kiri Sairaorg!

...! aku menerima serangannya! Kau pasti bercanda kan! Ini adalah teknik baru yang terspesialisasi dalam serangan dan pertahanan! Tidak! Aku masih belum selesai! Kalau aku menggunakan Martil Percussion lagi untuk meningkatkan daya hantam maka aku akan...

BANG!

Martil percussion kulancarkan dan tinjuku meningkatkan—

Tinju raksasaku lagi lagi dihentikan saat menyentuh tangan Sairaorg...pertahananku seharusnya juga sudah meningkat...!

"Jadi ini saja batasmu?"

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu.

GAKYAAAAANNN!

Tinju Sairaorg-san menghantam telak kedalam perut tebalku dan armorku remuk seketika. Tinjunya begitu dalam sampai kedalam armorku sehingga menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Uhugh...!"

Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku. Kemudian, kesadaranku lenyap.

Bagian 2[sunting]

...

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku berada di dunia putih.

...Aku ingat tempat ini. Ya, aku tengah berada di dalam Sacred Gear. Aku sering datang kemari untuk membujuk senpai di masa lalu. Saat ini, aku tengah disini. Aku seharusnya sedang bertarung tinju dengan Sairaorg-san. Aku menyudutkannya. Sairaorg-san kemudian menjadi serius dengan mengenakan armor. Kemudian Triaina-Rook ku ternyata tak berhasil padanya...

Saat aku melihat lihat, para senpai masa lalu sudah hadir. Kupikir mereka masih tanpa emosi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi mereka memasang wajah kemarahan sambil diselimuti oleh aura gelap.

[Juggernaut Drive]

[...Gunakanlah Juggernaut Drive]

Mereka mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu. Juggernaut Drive!? Apa maksud kalian!? Kemudian satu pandangan muncul di dunia putih. Aku bisa melihat diriku padanya! Itu adalah aku yang sedang dipegang oleh Buchou! Armorku hancur lebur dan aku terus menerus muntah darah dari mulutku! Hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa mengerti kalau kondisiku sangatlah kritis!

...Sairaorg-san dan aku tengah bertarung. Aku menerima pukulan dari Sairaorg-san yang bersatu dengan Singanya dan kemudian aku...apa itu artinya kesadaranku dikirim kedalam Sacred Gear...?

[Juggernaut Drive]

[Solusinya hanya Juggernaut Drive]

[Ya, hanya itu solusi yang ada]

[Pria itu pasti menginginkannya]

Semua senpai masa lalu bangkit dari kursi mereka dan menunjukkan senyum aneh sambil terselimuti aura hitam.

...! ada aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuhku juga! Dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku! Dan di saat yang sama perasaan tak mengenakkan muncul dalam tubuhku! Apa itu...dendam...sakit...kebencian...semua itu meningkat di dalam itu...aku membencinya...Sairaorg-san! Aku ingin mengalahkannya...! aku ingin kekuatan...! kekuatan tanpa tanding...! karena itulah...! aku ingin melenyapkan Sairaorg-san dari dunia ini...Aku!

Ku...! Elsha-san...Belzard-san...aku...aku! itu adalah momen dimana hatiku hampir dimakan oleh kebencian. Aku bisa mendengar suara dari pandangan itu. Tangisan para anak anak.

[Oppai Dragon tewas!]

[Tidak!]

[Tolong berdirilah!]

...Aku bisa mendengar teriakan pahit mereka. Maaf. Aku tak bisa lagi...saat kesadaranku hampir diambil oleh kegelapan, aku mendengar sebuah suara menggema di dalam dunia putih ini.

[Jangan menangis!]

Suara seorang anak...!? pandanganku berubah. Ia menunjukkan seorang anak dengan topi.

...Aku kenal anak laki laki itu...Ya. Anak yang menangis karena tak bisa ikut serta dalam tanda tangan autografi Acara Superheroku...Anak itu, Rilenkusu, berteriak keras ke arah anak anak di tribun yang menangis.

[Oppai-Dragon mengatakannya padaku! Kalau laki laki tak boleh menangis! Dia bilang kalian harus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi wanita!]

...! itu kata kata yang kuucapkan pada Rilenkusu yang menangis waktu itu! Mendengarkan itu,semua anak mulai berdiri.

[Oppai-Dragon takkan kalah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai-Dragon! Berdirilah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai-Dragon!]

[Chichi-Ryutei!]

Suara yang mati matian berusaha memanggilku. Semuanya...aku...

Aku juga mendengar suara familiar. Itu adalah Irina, yang menjadi cheerleader di bangku anak anak.

"Itu benar! Semuanya! Ise-kun...Oppai-Dragon terus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan mengalahkan semua lawannya! Karena itulah kita semua harus mendukungnya! Kita harus percaya padanya! Oppai-Dragon adalah Pahlawan semua orang!"

Irina mati matian menyoraki semua anak anak dengan wajahnya kacau oleh air mata.

[ kalian menyukai Oppai-Dragon!?]

[Ya kami menyukainya!]

[Aku juga menyukainya! Dia selalu cabul dan banyak memikirkan hal hal ecchi...tapi dia selalu bersemangat melebihi siapapun! Dia tak pernah menyerah! Dia bekerja keras! Aku tahu kalau dia orang yang bisa bertarung demi orang orang yang dia sayangi! Semua orang memahami hal itu kan?]

[Ya!]

[Karena itu mari kita dukung dia! Mari kirimkan suara kita padanya! Dia berdiri apapun yang terjadi! Dunia Bawah dan Surga! Dia bertarung untuk orang orang dari banyak Dunia Berbeda!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!Oppai!]

[Semuanya bergabung! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

Aku meneteskan air mataku tanpa menyadarinya. Ada begitu banyak suara yang memanggilku. Ada orang orang yang mencariku! Ada anak anak yang merindukanku!

Pada saat itulah, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara dari orang yang selalu berada di sampingku dan selalu mendukungku.

[Ise. Bisakah kamu mendengarku? Semua orang tengah memanggilmu]

Pandangan berubah dan wajah majikanku muncul. Warna Crimson muncul di hadapanku.

Warna rambut yang sama dengan orang itu. Merah. Rambut merah yang lebih brilian dari warna merah Stroberi.

Ya. Rambut panjang nan indah orang itu yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Ya. Itu benar. Bahkan ketika aku berada di ambang kematian waktu itu, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah...warna crimson brilian. Warna yang sama dengan warna darah. Tapi kupikir sekarang berbeda. Terasa lembut, hangat, dan menyejukkan. Warna Crimson yang menyelimutiku. Ya. Aku...bermula dari warna itu.

[Aku juga sama. Aku juga menantikanmu, tahu? Itu karena aku...]

Wanita yang kucintai, Rias Gremory. Aku juga...suara gelap mulai mendekatiku yang tengah memikirkan dia.

[Sekarang. Sekiryutei saat ini. Hyodou Issei. Mari mengamuk. Mari aktifkan Juggernaut Drive!]

Salah satu senpai mengatakan itu sambil terselimuti aura gelap. Namun suara suara yang memanggilku juga makin meningkat.

[Oppai Dragon!]

[Lakukan yang terbaik!]

[Berdirilah!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!]

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara pria itu.

[Ada apa Hyodou Issei? Begini sajakah? Kau masih belum selesai kan? Kalau begitu berdirilah! Kau bukan orang selemah ini!]

...Ya. Itu benar. Masih belum selesai. Takkan kubiarkan selesai begini saja! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Para senpaiku tak menyingkirkan aura gelap mereka meskipun mereka mendengar suara anak anak dan Sairaorg-san.

[Sekarang, mari hancurkan dia. Dengan kekuatan penghancurmu]

"Diam kau!"

Ujarku sambil menatap semua senpai.

"Tak bisakah kalian mendengarnya? Suara suara yang memanggilku. Bukan hanya Buchou. Namun semua suara anak anak itu."

[Tidak. Inilah cara bagi Naga Langit untuk menjadi Raja Kehancuran. Mustahil, hal semacam itu sangat mustahil]

"Salah. Aku...aku takkan menjadi Raja Kehancuran! Aku adalah Hyodou Issei! Aku hanya pria normal! Kalaupun mau, aku lebih ingin menjadi Raja Harem!"

[Bukan. Kau adalah Raja Kehancuran. Juggernaut Drive adalah kekuatan sejati yang sudah ditanamkan kedalam Sacred Gear ini—]

[Jangan ganggu dia]

Seseorang muncul sambil memotong ucapan senpai. Ada seseorang dengan tubuh terselimuti cahaya putih. Kemudian salah satu senpai menjadi marah.

[Kau...]

Pria bercahaya putih itu mengatakannya padaku.

[Aku adalah salah satu Albion masa lalu]

...Apa...? Albion...jadi dia adalah salah satu Hakuryuukou masa lalu?

[Ya. Waktu itu ketika kau memasukkan salah satu berlian Albion kedalam Boosted Gear; sepertinya potongan kesadaranku masuk kedalamnya, meskipun aku yang asli masih bersemayam didalam Divine Dividing]

Ah. Aku memang melakukan itu! Berarti aku mengambil orang ini pada saat itu...Albion-senpai mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

[Sekiryuutei. Ini juga adalah takdir. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan coba memakai kekuatan pembagi duaku untuk menekan hal hal negatif yang berkeliaran didalam Sacred Gearmu]

"Apa kau yakin? Aku adalah Sekiryuutei dan bukan Vali..."

Albion-senpai tersenyum oleh ucapanku.

[Karena kau sangat menarik. Aku bisa paham kenapa dua Sekiryuutei terkuat dalam sejarah lenyap sambil tertawa. Kalau itu adalah kau yang memiliki antusias dan kebahagiaan yang mampu melenyapkan kutukan, maka kau mungkin mampu mengubah Takdir kedua Naga Langit. Bukan. Kau mungkin mampu menuntun kedua Naga Langit ke arah takdir yang baru. Karena itulah...]

Senpai mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan cahaya putih menyebar.

[Kau harus menjadi Naga baru bersama dengan Vali Lucifer]

FLASH

Cahaya putih-keperakan bersinar terang di seluruh dunia putih. Ia mulai membawa pergi semua aura gelap yang dibawa oleh para Sekiryuutei masa lalu! Kekuatan kebencian mereka juga dibagi dua dan akhirnya lenyap! Aura gelap mereka juga dibagi dua dan musnah! Itulah kekuatan Albion-senpai! Kebencian, dendam, dan perasaan bermusuhan mulai menipis drastis!

[Takkan kubiarkan! Kebencian! Dendam! Dan kesedihan sendiri adalah Sacred Gear dari Sekiryuutei! Dengan kutukan di rasa permusuhan untuk menghancurkan adalah jalan bagi kedua Naga Langit...]

Aku berkata pada para senpai yang tak bisa menghentikan kebenciannya bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Oppai. Aku tertolong oleh Oppai. Dan aku akan terus mencarinya mulai dari sekarang."

Namun para senpaiku mulai melafalkan Juggernaut Drive sebagai pilihan terakhir mereka.

[Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Naga Langit yang telah mencuri prinsip prinsip dominasi]

Tidak! Kemudian aku mencoba melencengkan mantra itu!

"Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Sekiryuutei yang telah membuang prinsip prinsip dominasi!"

[Aku tertawa pada "Infinitas" dan menolak "Impian"]

"Aku akan menempuh jalan yang benar dengan memiliki "Infinitas" dan "Impian"."

[Aku akan menjadi Naga-Merah. Raja dari Dominasi]

"Aku akan menjadi Raja dari Naga Merah!"

[Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu kedalam Penebusan Crimson!]

"Dan kujanjikan pada kalian semua! Akan kutunjukkan masa depan pada kalian yang bersinar dalam Cahaya Crimson-sejati!"

Semua senpai menunjukkan ekspresi cerah oleh ucapan terakhirku.

[Masa depan...kau akan menunjukkan masa depan pada kami...?]

"Ya! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian! Bukan! Mari kita lihat bersama! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian bersama denganku! Pada teman temanku! Pada wanita yang kucintai! Pada anak anak! Akan kita tunjukkan pada mereka!"

[Masa depan...kita akan menciptakan masa depan...! Bukan menghancurkannya, tapi masa depan...!]

Ya. Kita bisa lakukan itu. Kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan bersama!

"Ayo maju Senpai! Aku adalah Sekiryutei! Oppai-Dragon! Pria yang mencintai Rias Gremory! Aku adalah Hyodou Isseiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Dalam pandanganku, Oppai Buchou yang berada di depanku bersinar dalam warna crimson. Aura crimson kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku...


	48. Chapter 48

Maximum vs Kekuatan[sunting]

Crimson.

Aku terselimuti oleh cahaya Crimson. Saat membuka mataku, aku tengah terbaring di sisi sembari menerima cahaya Crimson yang dipancarkan oleh Oppai Buchou.

...Oppainya bersinar! Ya Aku ingat, payudara Buchou bersinar! Namun Buchou bahkan lebih terkejut dariku.

"Ise...penampilan itu..."

Buchou membuka lebar matanya. Hmm? aku juga melihat keseluruh tubuhku setelah tersadar.

...Apa warna armorku lebih gelap? Bentuknya sedikit berbeda dari yang warna Crimson (merah tua) brilian ketimbang merah...sama dengan warna rambut Buchou.

[Oooo! Saat kupikir kalau Sekiryutei terselimuti aura merah dengan disinari oleh kilatan Oppai Switch Princess, ia berdiri sambil mengganti armornya!]

Si komentator berteriak. Apa aku dibangkitkan lagi? Lukaku...hilang! bagian yang retak di armorku juga sudah diperbaiki. Aku menemui para senpai-ku di dunia putih...kemudian aku terselimuti aura hitam namun...tertolong oleh suara anak anak, suara Buchou yang memanggilku, dan Albion-senpai.

[Partner!]

Ooo, Ddraig. Apa yang terjadi?

[Kesadaranmu tadi terlempar jauh kedalam Sacred Gear. Aku mencoba pergi kesana namun kesadaran pemilikku di masa lalu begitu pekat sampai aku tak bisa masuk. Dan saat aku berpikir kalau aku membuka mataku, hal seperti ini terjadi! Apa yang terjadi didalam? Sebagian besar kutukan yang para pemilik bawa juga telah lenyap]

...Begitu. Jadi kutukannya sudah...itu semua berkat Albion-senpai.

[Maksudmu berlian Albion yang membawa bagian kesadarannya? Jadi benda itu benar benar bergerak dalam Sacred Gear...]

Sepertinya begitu. Aku tak begitu paham tapi hal itu sudah menolongku.

[Jadi kau mampu melakukan promotion ke "Ratu" selagi kau melepaskan kekuatan Sekiryutei]

Hm? Apa sekarang aku adalah "Ratu"? aku mengecek bidak di dalamku.

...Memang betul. Aku berada dalam bentuk "Ratu" yang kupikir sangat mustahil! Aku terkejut namun aku mendengar analisis dari Sensei.

[Aura merah...Tidak, itu bukan merah. Warnanya lebih brilian dan elegan. Itu adalah...warna Crimson sejati. Ya, Crimson. Warna yang sama dengan rambut pria bernama "Satan Crimson", dan warna yang sama dengan wanita yang dicintai di bodoh itu!]

Ya. Ini adalah armor berwarna Crimson. Warnanya lebih gelap dari merah, yakni Crimson.

[Keajaiban yang hanya terjadi pada si bodoh itu...! tunggu, bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi kuat dengan mengisap dada Rias!?]

Mana mungkin aku tahu itu, Sensei! Itu sesuatu yang disalahartikan dalam konferensi pers! Dan hal itu ternyata muncul di halaman depan koran! Aku juga ingin lebih kuat dengan mengisap dadanya! Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengisap dada! Melihat perubahan padaku, Sairaorg-san berujar.

"Sesuatu yang akan kusebut 'Cardinal Crimson Queen'. Warna itu sangat mirip dengan warna Maou-sama yang juga Crimson. Warna yang sama dengan rambut Rias."

Aku melepas nafas dari mulutku. Aku lalu mengumpulkan pikiranku dan berbicara. Entah kenapa aku merasa bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi Sensei sudah membocorkan perasaanku barusan.

"Inilah warna dari wanita yang kucintai. Buchou. Rias Gremory adalah wanita yang kucintai. Aku ingin wanita yang kucintai menang. Aku ingin melindungi wanita yang kucintai. Aku ingin bertarung demi wanita yang kucintai. Aku...aku!"

Aku mengatakannya! Aku akhirnya mengatakannya! Sekarang, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi! Aku akan menembaknya! Aku berteriak sekeras kerasnya!

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di depan wanita yang kucintai dan anak anak yang menantikanku! Demi impianku! Demi mimpi anak anak! Demi mimpi Rias Gremory! Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu! Aku menciiiiiiiiiintai Rias Gremory!"

Wajah Buchou menjadi sangat merah sampai aku belum pernah melihatnya semerah itu. Aku mengucapkan isi hatiku! Aku hanya perlu mengucapkannya setulus hatiku! Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini!

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Sairaorg-san tertawa tawa senang.

"Sepertinya kau mencapai sesuatu setelah menerima cahaya yang dipancarkan dada Rias. Jadi aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadikannya batu pijakan menuju impianku!"

Aku terselimuti oleh aura Crimson dalam jumlah besar, dan meluncur maju dalam kecepatan Dewa!

[Star Sonic Booster!]

Sepertinya pemandangan di sekitarku akan meledak kalau aku hanya memikirkannya. Kecepatannya sendiri seperti Triaina-Knight. Tidak, sepertinya masih bisa lebih cepat lagi. Mungkin tergantung latihanku setelah ini...? Sairaorg-san juga melapisi tubuhnya dengan touki mempersiapkan hantaman denganku.

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Serangan dan pertahanannya seharusnya sama dengan Triaina-Rook! Tapi aku bisa menyerang dengan konsumsi energi lebih rendah! Tidak! Asalkan bisa meningkat lagi, ini sudah cukup! Bisakah ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi!?

[Tidak! Pertahanan armor ini masih belum stabil! Sama halnya kepiting yang baru berganti cangkang! Kalau kau berlebihan memakainya, akan menimbulkan kerusakan parah!]

Benarkah itu, Ddraig!? Tapi! Aku takkan menang melawan pria ini kalau tak mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku.

Aku memukulnya! Dan aku juga dipukul! Aku hanya terus memukulnya! Dia juga terus memukulku! Wajah. Perut. Dada. Lengan. Aku hanya terus memukul dan aku juga terus dipukul. Armorku retak. Meskipun diperbaiki tepat waktu, dia mengincarku di bagian itu. Masing masing hantaman yang Sairaorg-san dan aku saling berikan mulai merusak tubuh kami. Medan tempur bergetar kapanpun hal itu terjadi. Tanah hancur berkeping keping dan lubang lubang mulai bermunculan di dimensi ini. Ini semua hanya serangan langsung bodoh dan serangan berintensitas sangat tinggi. Itulah perang tinju yang kami alami. Aku tak peduli soal pertahanan. Aku tak punya waktu bertahan. Kalau aku tak memukulnya...kalau aku tak terus memukulnya, pria ini takkan bisa dijatuhkan. Karena itu aku terus memukulnya! Ini takkan selesai meskipun kami menghancurkan tubuh kami! Aku takkan bisa menjatuhkan pria ini sampai aku menghancurkan semangatnya!

Kemudian komentator berteriak kencang.

[Itu perang tinju! Perang tinju luar biasa tengah terjadi di pusat medan tempur! Tak memiliki taktik hebat apapun! Juga bukan pertarungan kekuatan Iblis yang sudah terasah! Itu adalah pertarungan jarak dekat seperti perkelahian anak anak! Mereka memukul! Dan mereka dipukul! Hal sederhana seperti itu luar biasa menegangkan dan sepertinya bisa menghancurkan seluruh area ini! Seluruh penonton berdiri! Muda dan tua! Pria dan wanita! Semuanya dibuat terpana! Hebat! Mereka berdua sungguh luar biasa!]

[[[[[[[Sairaorg! Sairaorg!]]]]]]]

[[[[[[[Oppai-Dragon! Oppai-Dragon!]]]]]]]

Begitu. Jadi para penonton juga sudah dibuat panas. Kalau mereka bisa dibuat panas oleh perang tinju sederhana dan tanpa keahlian seperti ini, berarti aku hanya perlu terus memukul! Asalkan bisa mengalahkan orang ini, aku akan memukulnya sebanyak mungkin!

[Partner! Bentuk 'Ratu' masih belum tersinkronisasi sepenuhnya denganmu! Peningkatan kekuatan akan dimulai dari sekarang, tapi kalau ini terus berlanjut, Balance-Break-mu akan terhenti!]

Kalau begitu bagaimanapun juga pertahankanlah,Ddraig! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Aku takkan kalah! Aku akan bergerak maju dengan mengalahkan orang ini! Bagi Buchou. Dan bagiku sendiri.

"Aku...! aku akan mengalahkanmu! Dan aku akan bangkit!..."

Aura Crimson melapisi tangan kananku, dan tangan kananku berubah menjadi bentuk Triaina-Rook! Aku akan meningkatkan daya hantaman dengan menghujamkan Palu Penghancurku dan meningkatkan daya rusaknya!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Tinjuku menghujam dalam kedalam perut Sairaorg-san! Aku menghancurkan armor singanya! Tinjuku bahkan melaju kencang kedalam tubuh fisiknya! Aku melakukan hal yang sama yang dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya...! menerima pukulan, Sairaorg-san jatuh diatas lututnya. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya lukanya sangat serius. Sairaorg-san kemudian mengamuk pada kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi,kakiku!? Kenapa kau bergetar!? Belum! Ini baru permulaan!"

Sairaorg-san mengambil langkah besar, dan berdiri. Dia masih punya touki di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi jumlah touki itu sudah jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa menang! Aku bisa menang melawan orang ini! Aku merasa kalau kemenangan ada dalam genggamanku! Namun pria di hadapanku ini, meningkatkan hasratnya untuk bertarung!

"Tahanlah, tahanlah, tubuhku...! apa kau kira aku bisa menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai pewaris selanjutnya dari Keluarga Great King Baal kalau aku tak mencicipi pertarungan dahsyat seperti ini...!?"

Sungguh semangat luar biasa...! aku juga! Sepertinya aku tak bisa bergerak maju kecuali aku mengalahkan dirimu yang sekarang! Aku mencoba memukul Sairaorg-san yang menyerbu ke arahku. Aku lalu menarik lenganku dan meluncurkan tendanganku ke arah kakinya. Ada sedikit celah dalam pertahanannya karena kecepatan tinggiku. Aku berhasil menciptakan kesempatan dalam pertarungan seperti ini! Usaha lain dalam latihanku menunjukkan hasilnya! Latihan sehari hariku tidak sia sia!

GASHA!

Aku menghancurkan kakinya beserta armor yang melindunginya. Kalau kakimu menjadi lemah, maka aku akan mengincarnya! Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergetar kuat. Tanpa waktu jeda, aku menghantamkan tinjuku ke wajahnya! Helmnya pecah menjadi dua, dan tinjuku langsung mengenai wajahnya! Sairaorg-san terlempar jauh ke belakang. Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan membuat meriam muncul darinya. Dalam bentuk "Ratu" ini, meriam disimpan dalam sayap Naga.

DUUUUUU!

Ia mengumpulkan energi dengan tenang dan energi terkumpul lebih cepat ketimbang dalam mode Triaina-Bishop!

[Dari komentar Azazel sebelumnya, katakan saja kalau Sacred Gear Lion memiliki daya tahan terhadap senjata proyektil! Ketimbang meluncurkan tembakan ke seluruh area, bukankah akan lebih merusak kalau kau hanya perlu mengkonsentrasikan tembakan ke satu titik?]

Ya, Ddraig! Minimalkan area tembakan sekecil mungkin untuk meningkatkan daya rusak yang bisa kuberikan padanya!

"Crimson Blaaaaaaaaaaaster!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Aura Crimson tertembakkan dan menghantam Sairaorg-san! Setelah menciptakan ledakan hebat, asap berhenti dan menciptakan kawah di tanah. Di pusat kawah, Sairaorg-san terbaring di tanah. Dia sepertinya tak akan bergerak lagi. Tembakanku kena telak! Pada saat itu, penonton mulai bersorak riuh. Dia takkan mampu berdiri mendapat banyak kerusakan dan sepertinya dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dalam serangan yang kulakukan barusan. Aku mengkonfirmasi kemenanganku. Kemudian seorang wanita muncul di depanku yang berjalan sangat lemah. Tak ada seorangpun selain aku yang menyadarinya...? apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Hantu? Hantu yang tak bisa pergi ke nirwana karena memiliki penyesalan?

"...Bangun."

Wanita itu berbicara jelas meski suaranya kecil. Hal mengejutkan tengah terjadi di hadapanku...Sairaorg-san bergerak sedikit. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang penuh dengan luka. Matanya nanar. Namun aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar di matanya. Wanita itu lalu memanggil Sairaorg-san.

"Sairaorg."

Apa dia...Ibunya Sairaorg-san? Saat kulihat baik baik wajahnya, dia memang Ibunya Sairaorg-san yang kutemui di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Sairaorg-san tak bisa melihat Ibunya juga. Apa dia hanya mengirim kesadarannya? Dia mendekati Sairaorg-san seolah ingin melihat putranya dari dekat. Ia berbicara dalam suara kecil yang hanya bisa kudengar. Itu bukanlah dukungan dari seorang Ibu yang perhatian pada putranya yang bertarung habis habisan.

"Bangunlah. Bangunlah! Sairaorg!"

Ibunya Sairaorg-san memiliki ekspresi lembut dan rapuh. Suaranya bukan seperti dukungan, namun lebih seperti Ibu yang menasehati putranya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dari semua orang?"

...Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergerak. Ia memang mulai bergerak. Tangan, lengan, kakinya bergerak, membuat ia mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Penuhilah impianmu! Demi dunia yang kau harapkan! Demi masa depan Dunia Bawah! Agar tidak membiarkan orang lain merasakan sakit yang pernah kau rasakan! Bukankah itu alasan kau terus berpegang erat pada tinjumu!?"

Aku tak yakin apakah kata katanya sampai pada Sairaorg-san. Dia mungkin tak mendengarnya.

"Di Dunia siapapun bisa menempatkan dirinya di suatu tempat dengan kemampuan mereka dan bukan karena asal kelahiran mereka! Bukankah itu dunia yang kau impikan!? Dunia dimana anak anak yang terlahir takkan mengalami kesedihan lagi!? Apa kau tak akan menciptakan dunia seperti itu!?"

Ibu Sairaorg-san tersenyum ketika hampir akan menghilang. Itu adalah wajah seorang Ibu yang menatap putranya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Majulah. Sairaorg-ku tercinta. Kau adalah putraku."

Itu terjadi hanya dalam sekejap mata. Pria di depanku benar benar berdiri lagi dari tanah sambil berdarah darah.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!"

Sang Singa mengaum.

Groooooooooooooooarrrrrrrrrrrr...!

Itulah auman dari Singa luar biasa yang terdengar berani namun juga sedih. Arena bergetar hebat. Bahkan aku juga bergetar. Ketakutan. Kegelisahan. Kegembiraan. Kejayaan. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku membuat seluruh sel tubuhku mendidih! Aku masih bisa bertarung melawan pria ini...aku bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan dengannya. Hanya memikirkan itu sudah membuat seluruh kekuatanku meningkat drastis yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Hyodou Issei! Aku takkan kalah! Ada impian yang harus kugapai!"

Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Dalam kondisi terluka dan susah payah!

"Aku...! aku juga takkan kalah!"

Aku menyerbu maju sambil mengucapkan itu! Kedua tinju kami saling menghantam wajah kami! Berapa kali kami sudah saling meninju wajah!? Sial! Ini benar benar sakit!

Dia takkan jatuh. Sairaorg-san takkan jatuh berapa kalipun aku memukulnya! Dia terus memukulku sambil tak kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Semua pukulannya terasa seperti sesuatu yang akan membawa pergi segalanya dariku. Darimana? darimana dia mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu...!? biarpun aku memukul perutnya, biarpun aku memukul wajahnya, lawan tangguh di hadapanku tak memberi tanda akan menghentikan tinjunya. Aku akan tamat kalau berhenti meski hanya sesaat! Dia akan membawa lari kesadaranku! Berapa kali aku harus memukulnya untuk menjatuhkannya!? Sang Great-King yang tak diberkahi [Power of Destruction]! Pria di hadapanku ini sangat kuat dan luar biasa tangguh meskipun dia tak memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama.

Tidak! Aku akan segera dijatuhkan kalau aku berpikir tentang "kalah"! Vali juga lawan tangguh. Cao Cao juga lawan mengerikan. Sairaorg-san tak kalah kuatnya; kekuatan, kecepatan, pertahanan. Namun ada perbedaan nyata diantara mereka. Orang yang memiliki pikiran terobsesi tentang kemenangan. Ia akan kehilangan segalanya kalau dia kalah. Tak ada kesempatan kedua. Hasil dari menerima kematian. Semangat dimana dia bisa mempertaruhkan segalanya demi impiannya. Itu adalah kehendak kuat dimana ia membuang pilihan untuk mundur yang memaksanya sampai berbuat sejauh ini!

"(Aku hanya memiliki tubuh ini. Aku akan kehilangan segalanya kalau aku kalah. Semua yang aku bangun hingga sekarang akan lenyap. Bagi orang sepertiku yang tak mewarisi Power of Destruction, inilah satu satunya jalan bagiku. Karena itulah aku harus menang dengan tubuhku ini)"

"(Terlihat tidak keren, namun inilah caraku melawan kalian karena aku tak berkeahlian)"

Kau sungguh keren! Kau luar biasa! Kau adalah pria hebat yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata kata!

Karena itulah, karena itulah aku harus mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Aku tak tahu perasaanmu saat kau meningkatkan dan memperoleh status yang kau miliki saat ini. Meski demikian aku tak akan merasa simpati padamu dan akan terus memukulmu! Bertarung dengan sepenuh kekuatanku adalah rasa hormatku pada Sairaorg-san dan inilah kehendakku! Inilah jawabanku!

"...Haa...haa...aku juga punya impian! Untuk menjadikan...Buchou...Raja dari Game..."

Aku hampir kehilangan kekuatan mempertahankan armorku! Meskipun begitu, aku terus menyerbu Sairaorg-san dengan meluncurkan tinjuku padanya.

"Aku juga...akan menjadi Raja suatu hari nanti! Aku akan jadi lebih kuat dari siapapun! Aku...aku akan menjadi "Pion Terkuat"...!"

BANG!

Tinjuku mencapai Sairaorg-san! Itu adalah tinju yang aku yakini sangat efektif. Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergetar, namun ia tidak jatuh.

...Berarti satu kali lagi. Tapi aku akhirnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan armorku dan Balance Breaker-ku lenyap...Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa mencapainya...Tubuhku juga gemetar. Tapi aku terus menyerbu maju dengan hanya tubuhku dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Aku akan menyerbu seperti ini! Aku bisa bertarung selama aku bisa menggenggam tanganku! Saat aku meluncur ke arahnya hanya dengan tinjuku...

[...Sekiryutei...cukup sudah...]

Singa yang terletak di dada Sairaorg-san berbicara.

[...Majikanku...Sairaorg-sama sudah...]

Sang Singa meneteskan air mata dari matanya.

"Sairaorg-san...?"

Sairaorg-san sudah...Sairaorg-san sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan seolah hendak menyerbu ke arahku. Dia masih tersenyum...Meski begitu, matanya berbinar oleh cahaya dan masih punya kehendak untuk terus bertarung.

[...Sairaorg-sama sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu...]

...Apa...? terus kenapa dia bisa terus bergerak maju...

[Namun...ia sangat bahagia. Ia terus melangkah maju karena senang...Ia hanya bergerak maju...Karena dia benar benar menikmati pertarungan sambil mempertaruhkan impiannya...]

Ujar si Singa. Jadi dia terus bertarung hanya dengan semangatnya...meskipun dia kehilangan kesadarannya...namun dia...terus bergerak maju...demi impiannya...tanpa sadar aku membungkukkan kepalaku padanya. Lalu aku memeluk tubuh lunglainya. Aku kemudian berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

"...Terima kasih...terima kasih banyak...!"

[Sairaorg-san kalah! Ia telah jatuh. Inilah akhir dari Game. Kemenangan Tim Rias Gremory!]

Komentar terakhir diucapkan dan stadion menjadi riuh dengan sorak sorai seluruh penonton.


	49. Chapter 49

Kaisar

Sang Kaisar, Dihauza Belial, menjawab seperti ini di hadapan para wartawan.

"Itu sungguh pertarungan yang bagus. Kedua kelompok sudah dipastikan akan memposisikan diri mereka di peringkat top sesegera setelah mereka menjadi profesional. Aku merasakan datangnya zaman baru."

Setelah wawancara itu, salah satu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Kalau Sairaorg Baal memerintahkan "Pion"nya untuk menjatuhkan Rias Gremory, bukankah dengan cara itu Sairaorg Baal akan menang?"

Sang Kaisar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada bergairah.

"Pada waktu itu, di stadium ini, adakah pilihan seperti itu? Yang semua orang harapkan adalah pertarungan diantara Naga Langit-Merah dan Great-King yang tak memiliki [Power of Destruction]. Bahkan seorang anak kecil pasti mengetahui itu. Kalau itu tak terjadi, tak seorangpun akan merasa puas. Lantas apa masalahnya?"

Seluruh wartawan dibuat terdiam oleh jawabannya.

LION HEART

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat langit langit yang tak familiar.

"...Tempat ini?"

Saat aku melihat lihat, aku paham kalau aku tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh diperban. Ketimbang lukanya, aku benar benar kelelahan. Sepertinya tak ada sepotongpun stamina tersisa di tubuhku...apa aku pingsan setelah itu?

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun."

...! suara yang familiar! Saat aku menoleh ke sampingku...ternyata adalah Sairaorg-san dengan tubuh diperban.

"Sairaorg-san...ranjangmu ada di sampingku?"

"Kebetulan, iya. Sebenarnya ada banyak ruang lain.M ungkin Sirzechs-sama atau Viceroy-Azazel memilih ruangan ini sehingga kita punya seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol sampai stamina kita pulih."

Hahahaha. Aku takkan berbuat jauh sampai melawanmu di ranjang...

"...Jadi aku kalah."

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu.

"...Tidak buruk. Mungkin ini pertamakalinya aku menerima kekalahan seperti ini. Tapi aku tak mengingat bagian akhir pertarungan. Aku berada disini saat aku menyadarinya."

"Aku juga...jujur saja, ingatanku terasa agak kabur."

"Aku hanya mengingat satu hal. Bahwa itu adalah pertarungan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan."

...Memang. Itu terasa begitu menyegarkan.

"Aku dihajar habis habisan. Dan aku juga menghajarmu habis habisan. Anehnya, aku justru merasa senang."

Kami berdua tersenyum dengan tubuh sama sama dibalut perban. Kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi sebentar."

Pria berambut Crimson. Ia adalah Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs-sama."

"Yo, Ise-kun, Sairaorg. Tadi sungguh pertarungan yang hebat. Aku sangat menikmati hal itu dan semua orang orang di golongan atas juga merasa sangat puas. Itu benar benar pertarungan yang membuatku ingin menaruh banyak harapan pada masa depan kalian berdua."

Sirzechs-sama duduk di kursi terdekat setelah memberi komentar positif pada kami berdua.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ise-kun. Boleh aku sedikit mengobrol dengannya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan...apa anda ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau tak akan kesakitan dengan mendengar ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Ise-kun. Ada pembicaraan tentang promosi untukmu."

...Aku tak bisa memahami apa ucapannya. Namun Sirzechs-sama melanjutkan.

"Lebih tepatnya, ada pembicaraan tentang promosi untukmu, Kiba-kun, dan juga Akeno-kun. Kalian bertiga telah melawan serangan teroris. Teror yang terjadi pada pertemuan Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Teror yang dimulai oleh Golongan Maou Lama. Kalian juga sudah mengalahkan Dewa Jahat, Loki. Ini juga diputuskan karena insiden di Kyoto dan pertarungan luar biasa kalian hari ini. Tak lama lagi peringkat kalian akan meningkat pesat. Selamat. Ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa, dan promosi jarang yang terjadi pada zaman ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakannya dengan wajah senang...

"Ah...?"

Hanya itu hal yang bisa kukatakan. Kemudian aku mulai memahami apa maksud ucapannya. Tu...Tu...Tunggu...! Pro-pro-pro...promosi!

"Aku mendapat promosi!? Eh!? Maksudnya bukan "promotion" dalam promotion pion kan!?"

Sirzechs-sama tersenyum oleh pertanyaanku.

"Itulah seberapa pesat peningkatanmu. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum kau miliki, namun kau layak mendapat promosi termasuk beberapa kemungkinan yang kau miliki di masa depan."

...Sairaorg-san kemudian berkata padaku, yang masih belum mencerna betul situasi ini.

"Ambillah, Hyodou Issei. Kau berhasil melakukan banyak hal sehingga kau layak menerima ini. Tak masalah dari mana asal kelahiranmu atau asal dirimu. Kau adalah pria yang harus menjadi Pahlawan dari Dunia Bawah."

...Meski kau mengatakan itu ,aku...Sirzechs-sama juga membuat senyum pahit setelah melihat wajah kebingunganku...

"Um, akan kukirimkan rincian yang lebih jelas lain kali. Aku ingin kau mendapat promosi setelah menjalani tes yang diperlukan. Kami masih perlu menentukan lokasi stadion dan detail yang lebih lengkap dari sekarang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Mengatakan itu, Maou-sama meninggalkan ruangan. Sairaorg-san dan aku ditinggal dalam ruangan. Bahkan sekarang aku masih menganggapnya seperti mimpi. Karena...karena aku mendapat promosi! Bagus sekali...hal itu sudah lama menjadi impianku dan itulah yang lama kuinginkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau hal semacam itu akan datang padaku secepat ini...Sial! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi! Aku sangat bingung kemudian Sairaorg-san berkata padaku;

"Promosi itu tak apa apa, namun yang penting sekarang adalah Rias. Kau mencintainya kan? Pada Rias."

...Topik tentang Buchou. Aku bisa segera memahaminya. Itu karena aku menembaknya di depan semua penonton!

"Ummmmm...Ya, aku memang mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan cintamu itu sekali lagi? Kali ini secara langsung dengan hanya kalian berdua saja. Kau sudah berteriak kalau dia adalah wanita yang kau cintai di depan semua penonton."

A-Aku memang melakukannya...tapi aku hanya tak bisa membendung perasaanku di stadium...tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau hanya kita berdua saja! Lalu aku berbicara dengan gugup.

"...Aku...aku cukup percaya diri kan?"

"Kalau tak bisa, maka datanglah ke tempatku. Aku akan memberimu secangkir kopi untuk menghiburmu dan mendengarkan semua ceritamu."

"...Sairaorg-san. Terima ...aku..."

Dia sungguh baik hati sampai aku mulai menangis.

Aku sudah berperang tinju melawan orang ini dengan mempertaruhkan impian kami. Kupikir aku akan minum teh bersama dengannya lagi kapan kapan.

Issei (Indra)

Setelah menyelesaikan komentar dalam Game, aku, Azazel, tengah berjalan menuju ruang VIP. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kursiku karena sejak tadi terus memberikan komentar. Tapi aku menerima panggilan dari bawahanku kalau "Orang tertentu" menunjukkan dirinya di ruang VIP. Semua ruang VIP adalah ruang pribadi dan jumlahnya ada banyak di stadium ini. Sepertinya mereka semua digunakan untuk Game ini. Si Tua Bangka Odin ada di ruang VIP untuk "Valhalla". Zeus dan Poseidon berada di ruang untuk "Olympus". Mereka semua berada di ruang tersendiri dengan dikawal Bodyguard masing masing. Aku tengah berjalan menuju salah satu ruang VIP.

Dan si "Orang tertentu" keluar dari ruangan yang sedang kutuju dengan para pengawalnya. Dia memiliki gaya rambut potong-samping dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam bundar, kaos aloha, dan berlian disekitar lehernya. Si "Orang tertentu" tengah mengenakan busana santai yang umumnya takkan dikenakan seseorang di posisi penting...Tapi aku bukan orang yang berhak mengomentari selera berpakaian orang lain. Aku kemudian berbicara pada si "Orang tertentu" Sakra.

"Ternyata Sakra-dono. Bagaimana menurutmu "Game" nya?"

"Oh? Hei, Brother Malaikat Jatuh dari keadilan! Tadi sungguh pertandingan menegangkan! Sampai Brother Malaikat Jatuh berpihak dengan Golongan Maou saat ini, sungguh bagus karena "Murid" mu memenangkan pertandingan kan? Tim Gremory. Tim itu memiliki anggota yang melampaui akal sehat. Tim normal takkan kuat bertanding melawan mereka."

...Dia berbicara dengan nada sindiran seperti biasanya. Dia adalah orang dengan level kekuatan-ultimate diantara seluruh Golongan di dunia ini. Sang Kaisar Surga. Dewa Prajurit, yang mengalahkan Dewa Perang, Ashura...ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sang Kaisar Surga ini. Tentang insiden di Kyoto melibatkan teror yang dilakukan oleh Golongan-Pahlawan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"HAHAHA! Ada apa, brother Malaikat Jatuh dari keadilan!? Kalau aku yang kau inginkan, aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab."

"...Pemilik Longinus. Kau lebih mengenal Cao Cao ketimbang kami kan?"

Aku menerima laporan dari Ise kalau Son Goku yang melayani Sakra mengenal Cao Cao. Ya. Pria ini mengenal Cao Cao sejak dia masih anak anak. Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria pemilik tombak terkuat. Entah dimana di tempat yang sama sekali tak kami ketahui. Sakra kemudian memasang senyum bahagia seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu dengan itu? Apa kau merasa tidak puas hanya karena aku mengenalnya sejak masih bocah? Apa karena aku tak melaporkannya? Atau karena...aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

...Si brengsek ini benar benar congkak...! dia mengakuinya sendiri...!

"Indra...!"

Aku melafalkan nama itu dengan suaraku yang terisi amarah. Sakra kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"HAHAHA! Kau benar benar tahu cara menghiburku dengan menyebut nama itu! Jangan buat wajah seram begitu, Aza-boy. Kalau kau kesal hanya karena hal tak bermutu seperti itu, lantas apa yang Dewa Kematian, Hades, tengah lakukan sekarang bisa mengubah peta semua Golongan kekuatan, tahu?"

Dia tahu soal Hades...sebenarnya berapa banyak yang dia ketahui...? Sakra kemudian mengacungkan jarinya ke arahku.

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu, anak muda. Semua golongan memang mengatakan "damai" dan "negosiasi". Namun didalam pikiran mereka berpikir bahwa "Mitologi kami adalah yang terkuat! Mitologi lain tinggal dilenyapkan saja, dasar sialan!". Si tua bangka, Odin, dan si orang tua, Zeus, adalah satu satunya yang tak berpikir seperti itu dan mereka sangat naif. Apalagi, sangat mudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan manusia kalau Tuhan yang mereka percayai sudah tidak ada! Cukup masuk akal untuk berpikir kalau kepercayaan lain tinggal membusuk saja, tahu? Kau pikir berapa banyak Tuhan (Dewa) yang sudah jatuh begitu rendah karena religimu menyerang wilayah kami dan membawa pergi semua pemuja kami dan merendahkan kepercayaan yang mereka miliki pada kami dengan membuat kami berubah menjadi "Mitos"? kau seharusnya melihat balik tiap tiap Mitologi. Tuhan adalah makhluk yang lebih jujur dengan dendam dan perasaan mereka ketimbang manusia, tahu?"

...Aku tahu itu. Bahkan kalau setiap Mitologi dan Tuhan mengambil pilihan bernegosiasi, kita tak bisa tahu apa isi pikiran mereka. Tidak, sudah jelas kalau mereka berpikir untuk membuat gerakan kalau ada kesempatan. Tapi posisi resmi itu adalah yang penting sekarang! Kalau keseimbangan kekuatan berubah, maka Dunia Manusia akan hancur dengan mudah...! Sakra menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang jelas, aku akan bekerjasama dari "Luar". Ophis dan antek anteknya sungguh menyusahkan."

Ophis dan antek anteknya. Hei Sakra, apa Cao Cao juga termasuk dalam "antek antek" itu...?

"Juga kirimkan pesan ini pada Chichiryutei. [Itu tadi pertarungan hebat. Kalau kau menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia ini, maka aku akan melenyapkanmu bersama Rohmu. Orang yang bisa menggunakan nama "Surga" sudah cukup bersama kami]."

Sakra pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

...Sakra...Hades...sepertinya dunia ini masih akan terus berguncang. Ophis. Ular hitam yang kau berikan mengumpulkan kekuatan, memperkuat kekuatan mereka, dan membuat mereka terlena kekuatan mereka sendiri, hingga akhirnya akan menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia. Impianmu adalah...membawa dunia dalam kekacauan.


	50. Chapter 50

New life jilid 10 Part 1

"Silakan berbaris dalam satu baris!"

Asia yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan yang lucu sedang membuat siswa berbaris di koridor. Ini adalah antrian yang sangat panjang untuk kafe.

"Y ~ a, ini ruangan meramal nasib, serta ruangan pemurnian. Toujou Koneko-chan dan Himejima Akeno-senpai akan melakukan peramalan nasib dan pemurnian. "

Irina di sebelah pelayan dan dia melakukan promosi untuk setiap ruangan.

Pada hari festival sekolah, kegiatan klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang menggunakan seluruh gedung sekolah tua sukses besar! Bukan hanya orang-orang yang ingin melihat Bishoujo dari klub kami, tetapi banyak juga gadis yang datang. Bahkan orang-orang lokal di sini. Man, gadis-gadis di klub kami super populer!

"Katakan cheese."

-Dan orang yang mengambil foto adalah Buchou yang mengenakan kostum pelayan.

Ketika kami membuat sebuah sistem di mana kamu dapat mengambil gambar bersama anggota klub, hal itu segera menjadi topik yang hangat. Mengambil gambar dengan anggota klub menjadikanmu sangat populer. Ya, aku tidak ditunjuk sekalipun ... Aku hanya seorang siswa mesum sih!

Lebih dari itu, Buchou dalam kostum pelayan tampak begitu luar biasa sampai air mata mengalir dari mataku! Tentu saja, Buchou juga merupakan satu-satunya yang dapat berfoto denganmu.

"Ise-kun, jangan hanya melihat dan bantu aku."

Kiba menunjukkan diri dari kelas yang menjadi rumah hantu. Ya, saat ini, aku harus menjadi Frankenstein untuk rumah hantu. Aku bahkan mengenakan make up untuk itu. Gasper memiliki peran Dracula, tapi bukannya menakutkan, ia tampak imut.

"Aku harus pergi dan membantu café, jadi aku tinggalkan perangkap padamu."

"Ya ya."

Ini bagus bahwa setiap ruangan populer, tetapi kami semua akan membantu berbagai tempat. Jika kami memiliki beberapa waktu luang, kami harus membantu ruangan yang sibuk.

Sekarang, aku harus bekerja keras sebagai Frankenstein. Oh, pelanggan wanita!

"Gaa ~!"

Aku mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti mereka dan melompat ke depan mereka, tapi ...

"Kyaaa! Itu Hyoudou hentai! Kita akan diperkosa! "

SLAP! Dan aku ditampar seperti itu.

"Waa ~, aku Dracula~. Aku akan menggigit ~. "

"" "Kyaa ~! Gasper-kun begitu imut ""! "

Gasper yang Dracula super populer dengan gadis-gadis. Sial! ...

"Ah, aku menemukan Hyoudou! Bunuh dia sebelum dia mengejar kita! "

SLAP! Aku ditampar lagi oleh seorang pelanggan perempuan. Dan kali ini terjadi sebelum aku menakut-nakuti mereka!

... Mengapa hanya aku ...?

Dengan ketidakadilan ini, aku menerima 10 tamparan hari ini.

Part 2[sunting]

"... Tidak mungkin ... Jadi semua petinggi yang mendukung Sairaorg-san mundur? "

Pada penjualan tiket yang terletak di ujung lantai pertama. Menggunakan waktu luang, aku berbicara dengan Sensei.

Ini tentang Sairaorg-san.

Sairaorg-san kehilangan koneksi pentingnya dalam mimpinya ke puncak setelah kalah dari kami.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini berarti bahwa mereka bukan orang baik yang bisa terus berkumpul di sekitar pecundang. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa iblis secara alami adalah orang yang logis? Jika tidak ada nilai di dalamnya, mereka akan membuangnya. "

Itu kejam. Mereka benar-benar meninggalkan dia seperti itu ...

"... Untuk seseorang yang bertarung sehebat itu ..."

"Jangan merasa menyesal, oke? Bagimu mengkhawatir seseorang seperti dia yang mampu bertarung hanya dengan tangan kosong adalah sesuatu yang kamu tidak perlu lakukan. Kamu mencapai hal yang terbaik. Itulah dunia iblis. Itu adalah dunia di mana hanya kekuatanlah yang memiliki nilai. Jika kamu pergi ke dunia seperti itu, kamu dan Rias harus menguatkan pikiran kalian. "

"Bagaimana dengan kursi untuk pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Great King?"

"Itu belum berubah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga Great King akan bergerak, tetapi walaupun ia tidak memiliki the power of destruction dia seseorang yang berkaliber tinggi, jadi mereka tidak akan menolaknya begitu saja karena masyarakat akan melihat hal itu juga. "

Jadi begitu, jadi kursi untuk pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Great King belum berubah. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

... Kami menang. Kami menaklukkan pertandingan permainan pemuda.

Apa yang kita dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang besar. Tetapi mereka yang kalah akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Jadi inilah dunia iblis itu ...?

Ah, ya. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan pada Sensei.

"Sensei, aku menemukan satu kemungkinan ini...meskipun aku tidak bisa mencobanya saat ini."

"Sacred Gear Kiba ... Apakah itu sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Balance Breaker baru? "

"Ya. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang aku peroleh setelah ... kekuatan Hakuryuukou, jadi mungkin saja ... "

Ya, kupikir ada kemungkinan untukku juga. Aku juga mampu mendapatkan percakapan dengan Albion-senpai dari pertandingan itu.

"... Itu adalah sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan kemampuanmu. Itu juga kemampuan langsung untuk mengurangi hal menjadi setengah, namun mengkhususkan diri dalam kekuatan itu akan membuat hidupmu berada dalam bahaya sekali lagi. Dan jika kamu mengaktifkannya, kamu mungkin tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. "

Sacred Gear akan merespon semakin kuat jika perasaanmu semakin kuat juga. Jadi itu berarti akan bergantung pada pelatihan dan imajinasiku huh. Ini akan menjadi hal yang negatif jika aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei selagi aku menggunakan kekuatan Hakuryuukou. Teknik baru Kiba juga seperti itu. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu akan bergantung pada imajinasi dan kemampuanku beradaptasi.

Ada juga pilihan untuk membuat sub-spesies. Tapi bisakah aku melakukannya? Aku merasa gelisah tentang hal itu. Tapi Kiba mampu mengubahnya ke Balance Breaker sub-spesies, jadi aku akan berpikir ada kemungkinan! Lain kali, aku akan melanjutkan pelatihanku dengan Kiba!

"Hanya saja tingkatkan itu dengan hati-hati bersama dengan imperfect True-Queen mu. Sepertinya kamu masih memiliki ruang untuk pertumbuhan lebih lanjut. "

Ya, hal itu dimulai dari sini. Pintu telah dibuka, dan hal-hal di dalamnya dibebaskan. Aku akan terus mewujudkan kemungkinan-kemungkinanku!

Ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, dua idiot Matsuda dan Motohama muncul.

"Hei, Ise! Kita tidak bisa masuk ke satu mansion gaib pun! "

"Sialan ... Semua ruangan peramalan nasib, pemurnian, dan kafe memiliki antrian panjang! Ise, sebagai temanmu, tidak bisakah kamu memberi kami sesuatu seperti tiket VIP!? "

Keduanya datang kepadaku.

Ya, mansion gaib untuk festival sekolah masih penuh dengan orang-orang. Berkat itu, antrian tidak pernah berakhir. Nah klub kami penuh dengan wanita cantik dan si pria tampan Kiba. Begitu banyak pria dan perempuan yang datang.

Saat ini, aku sudah menjual habis tiket. Banyak tiket yang telah aku siapkan langsung terjual habis, dan dengan dukungan Ravel kami sedang mempersiapkan lebih banyak dengan segera!

Sensei juga pergi setelah mengatakan "Lakukan yang terbaik kalau begitu". Meskipun ia adalah seorang pengawas untuk festival ini, aku hanya bisa berpikir bahwa ia akan bersenang-senang!

"Ise-sama, tiket baru sudah dibuat."

"Aaah, terima kasih Ravel."

Saat aku melepas tag "habis" untuk loket tiket, pelanggan datang dan mengatakan "Tolong Satu tiket!". Dimana kalian semua bersembunyi!?

"Ya, itu untuk meramal kan?"

Nah, karena Ravel juga menikmatinya, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"... Ise-sama."

Ravel mengatakan itu selagi menjual tiket.

"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan pertandingan itu ... Ketika aku melihat Ise-sama memeluk lawan di akhir, aku akhirnya menangis ... "

Pipinya berubah merah. M-Mengapa dia bertindak seperti ini tiba-tiba ...

"Y-Ya, hahahaha, aku juga memanas saat itu...aku merasa malu ketika aku berpikir tentang hal itu lagi."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu! I-Itu benar! Aku sedang berpikir untuk membuat kue jika hari ini sudah selesai! "

"Oh, snack Ravel rasanya enak. Aku akan menunggu untuk itu. "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Ravel menempatkan tangannya di dagu dan mengatakan itu dengan berani.

"T-Tentu saja! Itu spesial soalnya! "

Ya, itulah seharuanya Ravel bertindak.

Selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, jumlah pelanggan meningkat.

"Umm, bisakah aku memiliki tiket untuk pemurnian?"

Aku juga harus menjual tiket dengan benar!

"Ise, apakah ada yang seperti toko rahasia atau sesuatu!?"

"Sahabatku, di mana aku harus pergi untuk mendapatkan foto ecchi!?"

Aku mungkin harus memukul Matsuda dan Motohama dulu.

Part 3[sunting]

"Jadi kelompok Sitri melakukan pertempuran bendera?"

"Ya. Jadi kami harus berlari-lari di lapangan ... Dan aku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan kelelahanku ..."

Saji dan aku melakukan percakapan seperti itu sambil berjalan di dalam gedung sekolah baru.

Sepertinya Saji sedang berjalan di sekitar gedung sekolah untuk melihat bagaimana semuanya berjalan sesuai pekerjaannya sebagai anggota OSIS, dan ia akhirnya bertemu aku dan Koneko-chan yang berjalan di sekitar melihat toko-toko selama waktu istirahat.

Lalu akhirnya kami berbicara tentang pertandingan kami masing-masing tanpa menyadarinya.

Tampaknya seperti kelompok Sitri melakukan pertandingan melawan Agares pada saat yang sama dengan kami, sebuah Rating Game yang memiliki aturan untuk mengambil bendera lain.

"Sepertinya pertandingan Bilangan Dadu mu juga sulit, Hyoudou."

"Ya, kita tidak harus pergi berlari mengellingi lapangan, tapi masalahnya siapa yang harus kita kirim pada pertandingan tertentu. Man, Rating Game sangat sulit. "

Ini adalah ambisi kelompok Sitri untuk membangun sebuah sekolah untuk Rating Game, dan mimpi Saji adalah menjadi guru di sana. Nah, itu berarti tidak ada yang berjalan dengan mudah.

"Dan hasilnya?"

Kami keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku bertanya pada Saji saat membeli frankfurter dari salah satu toko.

"Kami menang dengan margin yang tipis. Karena itu pertempuran untuk mengambil bendera lain, menjadi kuat tidak diperlukan untuk itu. Tapi saat akhir, aku berubah menjadi Dragon-King dan mengamuk...medan berubah menjadi keadaan yang mengerikan, dan mereka berkata bahwa kami mendapat peringkat buruk untuk itu ... Aaah, aku membuat masalah untuk Kaichou ... "

Saji jatuh di tanah sambil menahan kepalanya.

Ah, jadi kamu mengamuk. Karena aku tidak ada di sana untuk mengontrol dia, pasti sulit untuk menghentikan Saji yang mengamuk jika ia akhirnya menggunakannya setelah terdesak.

"Haa ... jadi tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menjadi Dragon King tanpa Hyoudou kalau begitu ... Aaah! Para siswa laki-laki di sana! Bukankah itu dikatakan untuk tidak duduk di taman bunga!? Maafkan aku, Hyoudou! "

Mengatakan itu, Saji menuju siswa yang tidak taat aturan. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras.

"... Senpai, mari kita melakukan beberapa permainan menembak."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dan menarik kakiku. Ya ya. Mari kita lakukan.

"Oke, Koneko-chan. Jika kamu mengalahkanku dalam permainan menembak, maka aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu. "

"... Jangan lupa kata-kata itu oke? Aku tidak akan menahan diri. "

Yah, akhirnya aku kalah melawan Koneko-chan begitu mudahnya, dan aku akhirnya membelikannya banyak hal ...

Part 4[sunting]

Festival sekolah berada pada kondisi klimaks dan ada api unggun di lapangan sekolah di mana semua orang melakukan "mixer Oklahoma". Benar bahwa sekarang cowok dan cewek sedang menari dengan senang! Aku entah bagaimana berhasil menjual semua tiket dan kembali ke ruang klub dengan tubuh lelah. Aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan semua kelelahanku dari pertandingan-Bael. "True-Queen" baru saja terbangun dan jadi masih blank untuk meningkatkannya. Ddraig mengatakan bahwa penyetelan akan dimulai dari sekarang. Pada titik ini, penggunaan "Triaina" akan mengarah pada keseluruhan peningkatan kekuatan untuk "True-Queen". Nah, mulai sekarang, aku harus terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Oh ya. Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama juga di sini hari ini. Mereka menunjukkan wajah mereka dan kemudian diseret oleh Grayfia-san dan Kaichou ... Aku masuk ke ruang klub. Kami tidak menggunakan ruang klub terlalu banyak, jadi itu tampak sama seperti biasanya. ... Ada seseorang di dalam. Ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi Buchou. Itu Buchou. Dia telah mengganti pakaian pelayannya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Ise ..."

Buchou bergumam setelah melihatku.

"... Kerja bagus."

"Ah, ya."

"Karena aku di tahun ke-3, ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin datang kembali ke sini sebentar. "

"J ... Jadi begitu ..."

"..."

"..."

Buchou dan aku terdiam. Setelah pertempuran itu, baik Buchou dan aku merasa gelisah. Tentu saja alasan itu karena... Aku mengakui perasaanku di depan orang banyak. Aku masih belum mendapatkan balasan. Bahkan aku merasa tidak enak karena kami menjadi seperti ini setiap kali kami melihat satu sama lain. Man, itu sangat memalukan ketika aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya! Bahkan walaupun aku terbawa arus, aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar berteriak bahwa dia adalah "wanita yang kucintai"! Setelah itu, hal itu tampaknya muncul di surat kabar di Dunia Bawah.

[Oppai-Dragon dan Switch-Princess! Cinta yang melampaui Majikan dan Budak!?]

Sepertinya kami tidak bisa kembali ke Dunia Bawah untuk sementara waktu. Jika kami kembali, maka media di sana akan mengejar kami. Hmmmm, itu agak merepotkan. Lalu aku teringat apa yang Sairaorg-san katakan padaku.

[Bagaimana jika kamu memberitahu perasaanmu padanya sekali lagi?]

... Yah tidak ada jalan kembali sekarang. Bersemangatlah, Ise. Memang benar bahwa aku mencintai orang ini! Lebih seperti ... Aku akan mengatakan itu. Hal yang ingin kukatakan sepanjang waktu. Aku harus memanggilnya dengan itu. Kali ini pasti! Aku menelan air liurku, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan suara keras!

"... Ri ... Rias ..."

"... Eh?"

Buchou menjadi blank sejenak dan bertanya lagi. Aaaah! Aku akan mengatakannya lagi kalau begitu!

"... A ... Aku ingin melindungi Rias ... Aku ingin melindungi Rias hingga akhir hidupku... Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku mencintaimu Rias! "

"!"

Buchou tampaknya telah kehilangan kata-kata. Saat berikutnya, dia mulai mengalirkan banyak air mata. Oh sial! Aku membuatnya menangis! "A ... Apakah aku gagal ...?" Wajahku menjadi sedih. Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya.

"... Bukan, bukan itu. A ... Aku hanya sangat senang ... "

Buchou berjalan ke arahku dan mulai menepuk pipiku.

"Kamu akhirnya memanggilku dengan namaku ... Aku telah menunggu untuk ini sepanjang waktu. Aku benar-benar menantikannya... Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahumu ... ... Jadi aku berpikir hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ... Tapi ketika aku mendengar perasaanmu waktu itu ... Aku sangat senang ... Aku sangat senang hingga aku hampir menangis selama pertandingan ... "

... Setelah mendengar itu aku memasang wajah aneh. Maka itu berarti!

"... Maka itu berarti ..."

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku. !... Apakah kamu serius! A ... Aku akan menjadi ... orang ini...!

"Ise. Aku mencintaimu ... Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun ... "

Buchou. Tidak ... bibir Rias semakin dekat padaku.

"Rias ..."

"Ise ..."

Tepat saat kami hendak berciuman.

[BANG].

Sebuah suara datang dari pintu.

"He... Hei, jangan mendorongku Xenovia!"

Itu suara Irina. Ketika aku melihat, semua orang di klub mengintip dari pintu! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Mereka mengintip!? Mereka melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi!?

"Se ... selamat Ise, Buchou! Sekarang, aku bisa memukulmu tanpa perlu khawatir tentang apa pun! "

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan suara kaku.

"U ... um, selamat kalian berdua! Dengan ini aku bisa mengikuti setelah Onee-sama! "

Kamu juga melihat Asia!?

"Ara ara. Dengan ini, sekarang aku bisa serius melakukan perselingkuhan dengan Ise-kun. "

Bahkan Akeno-san!

"... Bagian bagus akan dimulai sekarang, benar?"

Apa yang kamu katakan Koneko-chan!?

"Maaf, aku juga melihatnya."

"Aku begitu tersentuh!"

Bahkan Kiba dan Gya-suke!? Jangan main-main!?

"Aku bisa mengijinkan hubungan seksual yang terlarang hanya untuk hari ini, tahu?"

Itu bukan urusanmu Rossweisse-san! Maksudku, kamu bertindak sebagai guru!?

"Saya meminjam dapur jadi saya telah selesai membuat kue!"

Ravel masuk ke ruang klub sambil membawa sebuah kue besar. Dari aksinya, dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mengintip.

"Huh? Apa terjadi sesuatu semuanya? "

Ravel mengejangkan lehernya dan menatap kami dengan wajah cemas. Rias yang ada disebelahku mulai gemetar.

"Ya ampun! Kalian semua! Hal ini seharusnya menjadi adegan yang paling penting dalam hidupku! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan tentang hal itu!? Ini semua salahmu, Ise! Ini terjadi karena kamu mengatakannya padaku di sini! "

"Eh!? Ini salahku!? "

[MARI KITA ANGGAP SEPERTI ITU.]

Semua orang juga setuju dengannya! Omong kosong! Dengan ini, festisal sekolah yang berantakan dan pertempuran melawan Sairaorg-san berakhir. Ini

berakhir. Sekarang. Berapa lama pengakuanku akan bertahan ...

setelah itu...

Extra Life: Mimpi yang Belum dan Yang Telah berakhir

Aku, Azazel, tengah berada di dalam rumah sakit yang terletak di wilayah Sitri. Pria dengan tubuh kekar yang tengah melihat lihat di Toko bunga didalam rumah sakit nampak kaget oleh kehadiranku.

"Gubernur-dono."

"Hei, Juara-Bertarung."

Itu adalah Sairaorg. Aku merasa ingin menemuinya bersama dengan laporanku sehingga aku mampir ke rumah sakit ini. Karena ia adalah pria yang melakukan pertarungan luar biasa seperti itu,aku berpikir untuk sedikit menghiburnya. Sairaorg dan aku mulai mengobrol sambil berjalan sepanjang koridor. Kemudian diskusi kami berpindah tentang Ise dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyodou Issei?"

Aku tertawa keras oleh pertanyaan Sairaorg dan menjawabnya.

"Ya. Sepertinya dia menyatakan cintanya. Hahahaha. Sejak festival sekolah dimulai, mereka bersikap begitu lugu sampai susah untuk melihat mereka. Tapi gadis gadis disekitarnya takkan tinggal diam saja setelah ini, jadi permainan baru akan dimulai. Jalannya menuju harem, itulah yang kumaksud."

Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko akan lebih berani lagi untuk mendekati Ise mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana mereka akan melakukan pendekatan mengetahui hubungan antara Rias dan Ise. Aku tak berpikir kalau pendekatan agresif Akeno, yang hanya mengincar posisi ketiga, akan berakhir begini saja. Justru, dia akan mulai lebih serius dari sekarang sebagai pasangan hubungan Ise? Dan bagaimana dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang mengejar gennya untuk melakukan pendekatan? Hebat, hebat. Bagaimana Sekiryutei yang tak ahli menangani wanita itu akan bertindak? Sangat menyenangkan untuk menonton sikapnya dari kejauhan!

"Begitu, syukurlah. Kuakui pria itu memang sangat sesuai untuk Rias."

Pria ini juga bukan dalam posisi untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"...Jadi mulai dari awal lagi, yah."

Sairaorg mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. Para pihak atasan dari golongan Great King menarik diri mereka segera setelah kekalahan Sairaorg. Sairaorg saat ini sudah kehilangan semua ikatannya dengan pihak golongan atas. Ini adalah Rating Game. Iblis yang sangat perasa tentang nilai segala sesuatu akan segera membuang semua yang tak berguna bagi mereka. Itulah salah satu poin bagaimana industri para Iblis bekerja.

"Ya. Tak ada masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

"Si 'idiot' kami sangat khawatir denganmu."

Ise sangat mencemaskannya. Sepertinya Ise sangat mengidolakan Sairaorg.

"Tolong berikan padanya pesan ini. Kalau aku akan mengejarnya segera."

Senyuman bagus. Meskipun kalah, dia masih menunjukkan senyum menyegarkan. Kalau itu pria ini, maka dia akan bisa memberikan perlawanan tangguh dengan Ise dan yang lainnya dalam tanding ulang. Aku menantikannya, bahkan dari sekarang. Kemudian seseorang yang nampaknya adalah Butler muncul di hadapan kami sambil bernafas terengah engah.

"Sairaorg-sama..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Si Butler menjawab Sairaorg dengan suara mengejutkan.

"...Misura-sama telah..."

Para Dokter dan Perawat yang berkumpul disini semuanya memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Mereka mengatakan hal seperti "Ini pasti keajaiban" atau "Tak bisa kupercaya". Saat melihat ranjang, seorang wanita yang bangun dari tidur panjangnya tengah melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Sairaorg bergerak ke arah ranjang sambil tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat dia menjatuhkan bunga yang dia beli dari lantai bawah. Kemudian wanita itu...Ibu Sairaorg menyadarinya.

"...Haha-ue (Ibu). Ini aku, Sairaorg. Apa ibu sadar kalau ini aku?"

"...Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu..."

Si Ibu mencoba menepuk kepala putranya. Sairaorg menangkap tangannya yang bergetar dengan tangan besarnya.

"...Sairaorg ku tersayang...sepertinya aku sudah melihat pertumbuhanmu di dalam mimpiku..."

"...Kamu telah menjadi orang yang hebat..."

"..."

Mendengarkan suara Ibunya, tetesan air mata mengalir dari mata Sairaorg.

"...Perjalananku masih panjang, Haha-ue. Mari kita pulang segera kalau kondisimu sudah membaik. Kembali ke rumah kita..."

Aku meninggalkan ruangan karena kupikir aku akan merusak adegan indah diantara mereka.

[Kamu telah menjadi orang yang hebat]

Hei Sairaorg. Bukankah kau bertarung karena ingin mendengar Ibumu mengatakan itu, sepanjang waktu ini? Bahkan meski aku membuat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku takkan tahu alasan sejatinya, namun...

Kupikir itu tak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah putra yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Ibumu.

Ise. Kau sungguh hebat. Kau bahkan membuat keajaiban seperti ini terjadi juga. Ini semua tindakanmu,kan? Orang yang membuat Ibunya terbangun. Kau memang bilang kalau kau datang ke rumah sakit ini dan menggunakan [Bilingual] padanya. Aku tak tahu efek macam apa yang terjadi padanya, namun kau membuat Ibunya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hanya itulah kemungkinan yang bisa kupikirkan. Feromon yang mampu membangunkan Ibu Sairaorg. Oppai Dragon yang terus memberi keajaiban. Hei Ise, kupikir kebodohanmu adalah sesuatu yang menyelamatkan semua orang, tahu? Berapa besar kebodohan itu bekerja...aku masih ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi. Aku menatap langit Dunia Bawah dari jendela. Langit ungu yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"...Pahlawan dari Iblis dan keturunan para Pahlawan. Jadi siapakah Pahlawan yang sesungguhnya?"


	51. Chapter 51

Life 0 **Hal itu terjadi tepat setelah festival sekolah berakhir. Ketika diskusi itu mencapaiku, aku, Azazel, tengah memasang ekspresi bodoh yang jarang sekali kutunjukkan.**

"...Apa kau benar benar serius soal itu, Vali?"

Vali baru mengirimkan saluran khusus padaku. Aku bisa melihat wajah enerjiknya via lingkaran sihir komunikasi mungil.

[Ya. Dia (laki laki)...kurasa sekarang adalah dia (perempuan). "Dia" mengharapkan hal itu. Aku sendiri juga tertarik, jadi aku menginginkannya terjadi.]

Ide itu sungguh tak terpikirkan oleh Vali. Jujur saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang mampu mengubah keseimbangan kekuatan di dunia.

"...Tapi ini kau yang sedang kita bicarakan. Bukan hanya itu alasannya, kan?"

Vali tersenyum pahit oleh kata kataku.

[Kau sungguh tajam seperti biasanya. Itu juga alasan kenapa kau sangat dikucilkan dari golongan lainnya.]

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

[Kudengar karena kebiasaanmu mengatakan "Itu bukan urusanmu" dimana mana, ada orang orang yang berpikir "Mungkin pria ini merencanakan sesuatu", benar?]

Memang benar kalau aku dikucilkan dari orang orang yang berdiri di puncak golongan lain. Hal itu sudah terdengar mencurigakan karena aku adalah "Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh". Selain itu aku juga suka mengatakan "Kedamaian" dan "Kesepakatan". Dan aku juga suka ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain...bahkan Ise juga mengatakan hal itu.

"...Itu sudah sifat alamiku. Kalau nyawaku diincar karena hal itu, tak masalah bagiku."

Aku mengatakannya sambil mendesah. Vali kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu sambil memasang wajah tak percaya.

[...Ada orang orang yang mengejar "dia".]

"Itu sudah jelas. Dan jumlahnya pasti amat sangat banyak. Namun karena kau tak bisa membunuh "dia", semua orang jadi kerepotan."

[Itu benar. Namun ada juga mereka yang sepertinya akan memilih mengejarnya dalam kelompok. Bukan. Ini sudah waktunya mereka melakukannya.]

...Aku paham. Aku sudah bisa membayangkannya. Pemuda dengan "Tombak" itu masuk dalam pikiranku.

"...Apa kau mencoba memancingnya keluar?"

[Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia musuhku atau tidak.]

Dia mengatakannya secara gamblang. Tapi kau tak ingin dia menjadi "kawan"mu juga kan?

[Tapi, menurutku dia mungkin musuhku. Sudah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan ini.]

Vali membuat wajah tersenyum cerah. Lihat? Pria ini benar benar seorang maniak bertarung

Life 1 : Belajar dan Musim Kawin?[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Pagi ini juga...hariku—Hyodou Issei – dimulai dengan perang di atas ranjang.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku menyaksikan Buchou...maksudku Rias...dan Akeno-san tengah saling melotot. Keduanya sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya mereka bertarung memperebutkan hak memberiku ciuman pagi. Kemudian R-Rias membuat senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Mencoba memberi Ise ku ciuman pagi hari! Yah, itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi karena aku sudah dimanjakan oleh Ise tadi malam, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Oh. Sepertinya itu hal yang bagus. Ise-kun itu, kelihatannya dia sudah melakukan hal yang hebat, kan?"

Akeno-san mengatakannya sambil meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya...B-Bukan, kami tak melakukan hal erotis...karena Asia ada bersama kami juga. Kami hanya berciuman sebelum tidur dan berpelukan bersama saat tidur! Eh? Itu hal yang biasa katamu? Bukan, bukan. Itu sesuatu yang kulakukan, setelah aku menembak Rias. Keteganganku begitu tinggi sampai aku jadi malu sendiri dan jantungku berdegup kencang! Aku mencintai orang itu dan orang itu mencintaiku...kami berdua mengetahui itu, jadi berciuman dan berpelukan memberi dampak yang hebat pada kami!

Dan juga Buchou...maksudku Rias. Rias mulai bersikap seperti anak kecil! Atmosfir "Onee-sama"nya lenyap dan dampaknya begitu mematikan buatku...!

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kamu tak menciumku...Ne? Tolong cium aku."

"Peluk aku erat erat. Ise, aku cinta padamu."

Ia mengatakannya dengan suara manis dan dia bersikap layaknya gadis seusianya! Hal semacam itu terjadi sebelum kami tidur! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi! Hanya mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa kegirangan! Aku begitu bahagia sampai aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku! Aaaah, aku begitu senang sudah dilahirkan! Maou-sama! Terutama Beelzebub-sama yang menciptakan Evil-Pieces! Aku begitu senang sudah direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis! Aku akan bekerja keras demi Dunia Bawa mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya! Ngomong ngomong, aku masih ragu untuk memanggil Rias, "Rias". Soalnya selama ini aku terus memanggilnya "Buchou", jadi apa boleh buat kalau aku ragu ragu untuk menyebut namanya...Dan juga fakta kalau aku malu memanggil namanya! Bukannya aku tak mau memanggil nama aslinya. Justru, aku ingin lebih sering memanggil namanya! Aku setidaknya ingin memanggilnya "Rias" secara alami saat di rumah. Akeno-san kemudian mendesah seolah merasa bosan.

"Nampaknya kamu lebih tenang dari dugaanku, Rias. Kupikir kamu akan terbakar cemburu...aku tak mendapati reaksimu menyenangkan sama sekali."

"Maaf ya. Tapi dia adalah "Ise"ku, dan fakta itu takkan pernah berubah."

Kepribadian tak stabil yang dia miliki sebelum Rating Game sudah lenyap. Sekarang dia berisi kepercayaan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Ara ara. Sepertinya aku ditunjukkan "Rasa percaya diri" seorang istri sah."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu. Rias tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup lembut pipiku.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan. Lekaslah turun."

Ia mengatakan itu dan meninggalkan kamar...sepertinya ia tidak marah sama sekali pada Akeno-san.

"Biarpun dia bersikap begitu, sebenarnya dia memaksakan dirinya."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu setelah duduk di atas ranjang.

"...Memaksakan dirinya? Bu...maksudku apa sesuatu terjadi pada Rias?"

"Jujur saja, dalam Rating Game sebelumnya, dia merasa dirinya menjadi beban bagimu karena fakta kalau dia tak terlalu berguna dan hasilnya dia jadi bersikap seperti itu."

...Dia berbicara tentang pertandingan melawan Sairaorg-san. Rias melawan Longinus yang memiliki kehendak sendiri "Regulus Nemea" dan menerima luka kritis.

"...Rias tak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena sudah menghambatmu dalam pertarungan dan sangat kepikiran tentang hal itu."

"...Bu-Bukan. Hanya saja lawannya terlalu kuat...Ri-Rias sama sekali tidak lemah, dan dia juga sudah membuat banyak strategi sebelum pertandingan..."

"...Dari segi strategi, pertandingan diantara Sona-Kaichou dan Agares mendapat lebih banyak perhatian. Pertandingan yang mereka lakukan adalah mengambil bendera satu sama lain, "Scramble Flag". Itu bukan pertandingan yang mencolok, dan tidak banyak yang menyukainya. Namun itu menerima rating tinggi dari para kritikus sebagai "Game profesional tersembunyi"."

Kalau kupikir lagi, majalah yang belakangan diterbitkan di Dunia Bawah juga membahas tentang pertandingan itu. Sudah jelas pertandingan antara kami dan Sairaorg-san mendapat lebih banyak artikel. Namun artikel yang ditulis para kritikus—kebanyakan berisi pujian untuk pertandingan diantara Sitri dan Agares.

"Rias akan perlu mempelajari banyak hal sebagai [Raja]. Pertama tama, dia meminta nasehat dari Onii-samanya, Sirzechs-sama, dan sudah mulai meneliti tentang [Power of Destruction] dengan lebih serius lagi."

Dia bertanya tentang [Power of Destruction] dari Sirzehcs-sama?

"...Apa ada bedanya dengan latihan?"

"Rias dan Sirzechs-sama memiliki kekuatan Iblis yang sama; yakni [Power of Destruction]. Namun sifat alaminya...atau harus kukatakan "Karakteristik"nya berbeda. Kekuatan Sirzechs-sama dikatakan sebagai tipe teknik Wizard tertinggi. Ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu layaknya kaki atau tangannya. Jadi tekniknya dikatakan sebagai yang terbaik atau terbaik kedua diantara para Iblis. Namun, kekuatan Rias adalah tipe Wizard yang lebih mendekati tipe-tenaga. Jadi anggap saja kalau dia diberkahi oleh kekuatan ketimbang teknik, tapi..."

Akeno-san mengatakannya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia tak memiliki sebuah "Kepastian". Sederhananya, dia tak memiliki [Power of Destruction] yang bisa meningkat beberapa tahap yang bisa kamu sebut "Jurus Spesial"."

...Rias tak memiliki Jurus Spesial? T-tapi...!

"Kalau hanya menembak, kupikir cukup memberi dampak...memang Buchou...maksudku Rias. Rias mungkin tak memiliki Jurus Istimewa menghadapi lawan lawan kuat yang kita hadapi...tapi..."

"Sepertinya dia sedang mencarinya. Aku sendiri juga bertarung secara memalukan..."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan suara sedih. Aku berkata padanya sambil menggeleng kepalaku.

"Tidak. [Ratu] lawan kita juga terlalu tangguh."

[Ratu] dari keluarga Abaddon yang menggunakan [Power of Hole]. Kudengar dia adalah [Ratu] kelas top diantara para Iblis Muda. Dia pasti lebih kuat dari [Ratu]nya Raiser dan Fuku-Kaichou dari kelompok Sitri. Dia pasti sangat tangguh karena dia bisa memecah kekuatan [Holy Lightning] menjadi kekuatan cahaya dan halilintar!

"Padahal Ise-kun bisa mengalahkannya dalam sekejap..."

"U...Ummmmm iya, itu mungkin benar..."

Aku mengalahkannya karena kesal setelah mengaktifkan Triaina. Meski aku bercermin pada sikapku waktu itu. Akeno-san memintaku tak menunjukkan Triaina sampai saat saat terakhir, tapi aku malah langsung memakainya...aku mengamuk karena teman temanku dikalahkan. Mungkin itu kelemahan utamaku saat ini? Kalau aku tak bisa lebih tenang dalam situasi itu, aku takkan bisa menjadi [Raja] di masa depan. Sambil aku memikirkan hal yang biasanya kuabaikan, Akeno-san mendecak lidahnya.

"...Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang diriku mulai dari sekarang juga. Tapi mari lupakan itu saat ini dulu. Tak bisakah kamu memanggil Rias dengan namanya secara jelas?"

"U-Ummm...aku bisa kalau aku harus...tapi aku belum terbiasa dan aku juga merasa malu! Bukannya aku tak mau memanggil namanya hanya saja aku merasa malu untuk melakukannya."

Itulah perasaan sejatiku! Aku benar benar malu menyebut nama aslinya...tapi aku benar benar ingin memanggil nama aslinya! Aku ingin berkata "Rias, aku cinta padamu!". Akeno-san lalu tersenyum.

"Ara. Makasih untuk reaksi bagusmu. Kalau begitu aku akan minta kamu memanggilku "Akeno" juga. Dan tidakkah menurutmu akan menarik kalau kita mulai membuat hubungan tak lama setelah kamu menyatakan cinta?"

"Hu-hu-hu-hubungan!?"

Akeno-san yang terobsesi pada hubungan! Dia terus terobsesi tentang hal itu, bahkan sebelum aku menembak Rias. Itu Akeno-san dalam mode "S" yang kita bicarakan. Dia pasti senang membuat Rias jengkel.

"Ya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan jadi kandidat untuk pasangan hubunganmu sejak dulu? Tubuhku jadi makin panas karena aku benar benar ingin memulai hubungan denganmu."

Akeno-san mulai menggosok badannya dengan tangannya. Paha putih saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya nampak begitu cerah bagiku! Tubuh Akeno-san begitu lembut dan halus sampai tanganku selalu tenggelam ke tubuhnya kapanpun aku menyentuhnya! Akeno-san mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mengecup hidungku.

"Ini saja sudah cukup untuk pagi ini. Karena Asia-chan sudah datang."

...! A-Apa!? Aku melihat ke arah pintu setelah mendengar Akeno-san mengatakan itu! Asia berada disana mengenakan apron! Dia membeku seperti patung es sambil masih tersenyum! Asiaaaa! Kenapa kamu selalu datang di saat seperti ini!? Asia yang melihat situasi ini melompat ke dadaku! Dia lalu memprotes dengan mata berair.

"Haauuuuuu! Aku sampai kecolongan dari Akeno-san! Padahal aku bermaksud memberimu ciuman pagi!"

Kamu juga!? Asia-chan mulai lebih berani akhir akhir ini sampai aku sendiri kaget! Dia bahkan mulai minta dicium! Ini pasti pengaruh dari Rias dan Akeno-san! Kemudian Xenovia muncul!

"Ada apa Asia? Ngg! Akeno-fukubuchou sedang melakukan aksi godaannya pagi pagi begini!"

"Apa katamu!? Tidak! Kamu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di pagi hari!?"

Irina juga nongol dan tampaknya kaget! Kalian juga datang!? Trio-Gereja begitu enerjik bahkan di pagi hari! Beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku menembak Rias...apa yang akan terjadi padaku mulai dari sekarang...? Bahkan aku merasa senang, aku juga takjub melihat tindakan gila mereka...tapi, yang jelas aku benar benar merasa bahagia saat ini.

Seperti itu, pagi hari yang gila berakhir dan aku tengah berada di ruang keluarga di lantai pertama. Ini waktunya sarapan. Dengan ibuku sebagai pimpinannya, para gadis tengah membantu menyiapkan meja makan. Jadi pagi ini kami akan menyantap telur goreng, sup miso, dan salmon. Berarti menu Jepang. Kami berganti antara masakan Jepang, Eropa, dan China untuk sarapan. Semua gadis bekerja keras memasaknya, dan perutku selalu terisi oleh makanan lezat setiap pagi. Aku sungguh pria yang beruntung!

"Tahu tidak. Waktu favorit Ayah adalah saat kita tengah makan. semuanya ahli dalam memasak sehingga rasanya jadi lezat. Ungkapan wanita "Menaklukkan hati lelaki adalah dengan perutnya". Kamu paham apa maksudku kan, Ise?"

Ayah mengatakannya dengan tersenyum sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Aku paham! Aku sangat memahaminya, Ayah!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku! Keseharianku sungguh menyenangkan! Aku dikelilingi banyak bishojo! Aku menyantap makanan yang dimasak oleh bishojo! Itu hidup yang ideal kan? Inilah momen dimana aku bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai laki laki!

"Ini bento[1]mu, Ise."

Rias menaruh kotak makan di depanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ibu, Rias, Asia, dan Akeno-san bergiliran membuatkan bekal makanku. Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, dan Rossweisse-san hanya bisa makan jadi mereka tidak ikut serta. Mereka terkadang masuk ke dapur namun masih bukan tandingan "Empat Kaisar Langit" dari dapur. Keempat Kaisar itu adalah Ibuku, Rias, Asia, dan Akeno-san. Khususnya Asia memiliki kekhususan dalam masakannya dan dikatakan sebagai kandidat nomor satu untuk mewarisi "Resep Keluarga Hyodou" oleh Ibuku. Seperti itu, mereka bergiliran membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Namun belakangan, Rias yang membuatkan bekalku. Nampaknya para gadis menyerahkan urusan bekalku pada Rias. Rias juga selalu membuatkanku bekal bento dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Kotak bekalnya selalu memiliki makanan yang dibuat dengan penuh perhatian dengan tanda hati diatasnya dan rasanya selalu lezat. Itulah yang terbaik!

"Ise mendapat kotak bekal yang hanya dibuat oleh Rias-san...Kerja bagus, Ise."

Ayah mengatakannya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya! Kotak bekal buatan istri tercinta! Itulah yang aku ingin katakan, tapi Matsuda dan Motohama juga sering bertanya "Apa istrimu yang membuat bekal itu?" dengan melihat bento yang dibuat oleh Asia dan Akeno-san juga. jadi bagaimana bilangnya ya...?

"Mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya "Bekal buatan istri sah"...karena aku tinggal di kediaman Hyodou juga, mungkin ada saatnya aku harus menunjukkan masakan dari tanah kelahiranku."

Rossweisse-san mengatakannya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Tanah kelahirannya...hidangan seperti apa yang Valhalla miliki? Tapi aku harus senang karena variasi masakan akan bertambah. Sembari tak bisa menghentikan senyumku, tatapanku mengarah pada Ravel. Dia tengah mengisi kotak bekal dengan makanan. Itu bukan kotak bekal yang dipakai Ravel...jadi itu punya siapa?

"Hei, Ravel. Itu kotak bekal siapa?"

"Ini kotak bekal untuk Gasper-san. Sepertinya dia melakukan latihan pagi seorang diri."

"Latihan pagi? Gya-suke?"

Aku membuat ungkapan kekagetan! Latihan pagi!? Seorang diri!? Ini hal yang mengejutkan! Rias kemudian berbicara sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Di pertandingan terakhir, dia merasa tak mempunyai kekuatan. Jadi dia melakukan latihannya sendiri disamping latihan yang dia lakukan dengan kamu dan Yuuto. Gasper hanya melakukan latihan dasar jadi takkan memberi beban berlebih pada tubuhnya."

Pertandingan terakhir...jadi pertandingan melawan grup Bael. Itu sesuatu yang tak bisa kami bicarakan secara terperinci karena ada orangtuaku disini. Kemudian Akeno-san melanjutkan.

"Gasper berkata dia ingin menguasai kekuatannya dan bisa mencapai "tahap" itu. Untuk itulah dia mulai melatih tubuhnya dari dasar, jadi dia melakukan latihan otot dan berlari di pagi hari."

Dia ingin mencapai "tahap" itu...jadi dia ingin mencapai Balance Breaker untuk Sacred Gearnya. Jadi begitu...jadi dia begitu kepikiran tentang pertandingan itu. Tapi dia sudah berjuang bagus. Dia menunjukkan pada kami kalau dia memang lelaki. Meski begitu, Gya-suke tak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan. Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang lelaki. Aku tahu perasaanmu Gyasuke. Menjadi lemah adalah sesuatu yang membuat lelaki tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Aku juga akan membantunya sebisa mungkin. Karena laki laki dari kelompok Gremory, Gyasuke, Kiba, dan aku harus jadi cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungi para gadis!

Xenovia kemudian berbicara dengan mata serius.

"Ya. Dia seorang lelaki. Dia pasti akan jadi kuat."

Orang yang paling banyak mendapat support dari Gyasuke adalah Xenovia. Orang yang menolong Xenovia yang tersudut karena sedang lengah adalah Gyasuke. Namun...

"Aku tak ingin membayangkan dia jadi pria berotot..."

Dalam kepalaku, aku menggabungkan tubuh Mil-tan dan kepala Gyasuke. Aku bisa membayangkan dia sebagai karakter dalam "Fist of the North Star".

"Osu! Ise-senpai! Aku sudah memiliki tinju seorang Vampir! Saat aku mencampur protein dengan darah Ise-senpai, ototku menjadi sangat bagus! Lihatlah bisepku yang kuat ini! Oooooooosu!"

Aku harus apa kalau itu benar benar terjadi...Yah, kupikir takkan sampai sejauh itu. Namun meningkatkan kemampuan dasarmu adalah hal bagus. Bahkan aku bisa pergi kemana mana dalam mode Balance Breaker tanpa membebani tubuhku. Kamu perlu berlatih dari latihan tubuh dan berlari lebih dulu.

"...Koneko-san? Kamu kelihatan pucat?"

Hmm? Ravel tengah menatap wajah Koneko-chan. Seperti ucapan Ravel, Koneko-chan terlihat tidak baik. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan dia terlihat sedang sakit. Apa dia terkena flu?

"...Itu bukan apa apa."

Koneko-chan menjawab seketika. Meski begitu Ravel meletakkan tangannya di dahi Koneko-chan dan dia nampak cemas.

"Tapi wajahmu jadi merah. Apa kamu flu? Kalau begitu biar kubuatkan sorbet apel spesial yang sudah diwariskan dalam keluarga Phenex untukmu. Apel yang dihasilkan dari wilayah kami sudah ada di rumahku. Memakai itu, akan kubuatkan untukmu."

Koneko-chan menyibakkan lengan Ravel sambil berkata...

"...Aku tidak membutuhkan itu."

Mendengar itu Ravel jadi sangat kesal sampai bor[2]nya mulai berputar.

"Nmaa! Kok menolak kebaikan hati orang lain sih! Kucing pasti merasa enak karena mereka bisa hidup sesuka mereka!"

"...Aku tak mau dikatai seperti itu oleh otak burung sepertimu."

"...O-Otak burung!? Kalau kuingat ingat, di Jepang otak burung adalah orang yang cepat sekali lupa, benar...?"

"...Sepertinya kamu belajar baik, jadi aku harus memujimu."

"Nmaa! Cewek kucing ini...!"

Hahaha...pertengkaran diantara mereka sudah jadi bagian keseharianku juga. mereka selalu berantem seperti ini setiap waktu. Tapi bukannya mereka tidak akrab. Koneko-chan juga membantu Ravel tiap hari dan Ravel juga mengandalkan Koneko-chan. Mereka seperti rekan bertarung yang bagus. Aku juga senang melihat Koneko-chan bersikap seperti itu. Sambil aku melihat mereka dengan tersenyum, Ibu berbisik ke telingaku.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise."

"...Ada apa, Ibu?"

Aku meneguk secangkir air. Kemudian Ibu mengatakannya di saat bersamaan.

"Kapan aku bisa melihat cucuku?"

Sproooooooooot! Air memancur deras dari mulutku seperti pancuran! Setelah menyeka mulutku aku mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ap...A-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa yang Ibu katakan?"

Yang benar saja, apa yang "Ibu"ku pikirkan? Ibu takkan begitu saja berkata dan menanyakan soal cucu!? Ibu kemudian mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Itu karena...di rumah ini, kamu memanggil Rias-san "Rias"...jadi ternyata begitu kan? Kupikir cucuku nanti harus punya nama Jepang. Kamu tahu kalau ada nama Jepang yang tidak terdengar aneh bahkan di negara lain. Jadi kalau anak perempuan dia harus punya nama yang manis! Misalnya "Eri" atau "Mari"."

Ibu sudah merencanakan sampai sejauh itu!? Itu terlalu awal! Masih terlalu awal untuk itu!? Apa yang dia pikirkan!?

"Kubilang masih terlalu awal untuk cucu dan namanya!"

Aku baru menyatakan cinta! Biarkan kami memajukan hubungan kami dulu! Lihat saja aku dan Rias dengan tatapan hangat! Lihat? Semua orang melihat kita dan tertawa! Rias juga nampak begitu malu sampai seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah!

"A-Aku sudah bahagia sekarang! Saat ini aku tak peduli soal cucu! Aku hanya peduli soal Rias!"

Aku mengatakannya kuat kuat pada Ibu! Rias lalu memegang tanganku.

"A-Aku juga sangat bahagia sekarang. Hanya berada di samping Ise...membuatku sangat senang."

Rias tersenyum padaku dengan wajah merah.

"...Rias."

"Ise..."

Rias dan aku saling menatap mata kami. Sungguh wanita hebat! Aku begitu bahagia sampai mau mati karena kami berdua saling mencintai! Aaah, Rias. Aaah, Rias! Dia begitu cantik dan menawan!

"Inilah yang kalian sebut Baka-Couple (Pasangan Bodoh) tapi cobalah bersikap normal di sekolah."

Rossweisse-san mengatakannya dengan kalem sambil menyeruput kopinya! Dia berubah menjadi Guru di saat semacam ini!

Koneko-chan menatapku dan Rias. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Cucu...bayi...kebahagiaan..."

Ia mengatakannya dengan suara rendah.

...? Dia kelihatan tidak enerjik. Apa ada yang salah dengan Koneko-chan?

Bagian 2[sunting]

Pada hari itu, orang orang yang datang ke rumahku saat larut malam adalah orang orang penting seperti Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san, dan Azazel-sensei. Mereka berkumpul di ruang VIP yang terletak di lantai teratas kediaman Hyodou. Mereka mengumpulkan kami, kelompok Gremory, dengan wajah serius jadi kami tahu kalau itu akan jadi diskusi serius. Sirzechs-sama membuat aku, Kiba, dan Akeno-san duduk di depannya dan kemudian berbicara.

"Seperti yang kukatakan pada kalian sebelumnya, Ise-kun, Kiba-kun, dan Akeno-kun sudah mencapai banyak kemajuan; jadi topik tentang kalian yang mendapat promosi sudah diputuskan oleh kami, Yondai-Maou, dan anggota dewan top lainnya."

Dia membicarakan tentang itu! Ya. Sepertinya diskusi akan membahas promosi untuk aku, Kiba, dan Akeno-san. Dia mengatakannya padaku setelah pertandingan melawan Sairaorg-san. Waktu itu aku bingung jadi aku tak paham apa yang dia katakan. Itu karena kita bicara soal promosi. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan dikatakan secara langsung padaku oleh Maou-sama, jadi tidak aneh kalau aku bingung! Tujuanku adalah mendapat promosi, tapi aku tak pernah menduga akan mendapatkannya secepat ini! Sepertinya bertarung melawan "Chaos Brigade" dan Loki sudah menjadi pencapaian yang besar!

...Sebenarnya kami secara misterius dalam masalah itu dan melalui semua insiden ini ternyata menjadi pencapaian besar...memang aku berpikir kalau kami harus dipuji karena bertahan dari krisis dimana takkan aneh kalau kami kehilangan nyawa kami. Tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau kami dianggap begitu tinggi sampai mendapatkan promosi...

"Tentang promosi, akan sangat alami kalau kalian bertiga mendapat promosi menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dengan melewatkan Ujian Iblis Kelas Menengah. Namun karena sistem promosi, kami ingin kalian melalui Ujian Iblis Kelas Menengah terlebih dulu."

Tes Promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah...Tunggu! Kelas Tinggi!? Kami dianggap sebagai Iblis Kelas Tinggi!? Apa kau serius!? Kelas Tinggi...sungguh? aku benar benar tak paham apa yang terjadi sat ini! Akeno-san dan Kiba juga kaget namun tidak sekaget aku. Sepertinya hanya aku yang memasang wajah aneh disini. Azazel-sensei lalu berbicara sambil meneguk sake di gelasnya.

"Takkan aneh bagi Ise, Kiba, dan Akeno untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi menilai dari pencapaian kalian. Namun nampaknya ada langkah langkah dalam Dunia Iblis. Khususnya para petinggi yang sangat berisik soal itu. Mereka mengakui promosi spesial untuk kalian, namun mereka juga berkata untuk mengikuti prosedur yang dibenarkan. Karena itu jadilah Iblis Kelas Menengah dan aktiflah dalam peringkat itu untuk sementara. Lalu tak lama kemudian kalian akan menerima promosi untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari mereka. Kalian bisa merencanakan apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat sudah menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi selagi kalian menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah."

Sensei mengatakannya seolah itu perkara gampang.

"I-Iblis Kelas Menengah dan I-Iblis Kelas Tinggi...! Ma-Maksudnya aku mempunyai hak untuk menjadi seperti itu...?"

Aku bertanya karena aku merasa tidak layak mendapat penghargaan seperti itu. Perasaan sejatiku adalah aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mendapat promosi karena mimpiku ada tepat di hadapanku. Sirzechs-sama kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ya. Mengalahkan Dewa-Jahat Loki dan teroris adalah pencapaian besar. Dan kalian sudah menampilkan kemampuan bertarung menakjubkan dalam pertandingan terakhir melawan Bael. Apalagi Ise-kun, kamu adalah "Chichiryutei Oppai Dragon" yang populer. Takkan aneh kalau topik tentang promosi datang padamu. Tidak, aku harus berkata kalau ini adalah hasil yang diharapkan."

...Jadi "Show" itu juga menjadi alasannya? Kenapa bisa begitu...aku pikir itu hanya bisnis mencari uang yang dilakukan keluarga Gremory...akhir akhir ini spon bernama "Sponge Dragon" juga mulai diluncurkan. Kupikir keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga bisnis karena mereka bahkan membuat produk untuk hal hal yang terjadi dalam pertandingan melawan Bael.

"Selamat untuk rekomendasi promosi kalian Ise, Akeno, Yuuto. Kalian semua adalah budak yang bisa kubanggakan. Aku sangat beruntung."

Rias tersenyum dengan wajah puas. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia. Dia pasti merasa sangat senang karena budaknya yang ia banggakan menerima pengakuan besar.

"Ise-san, Kiba, Akeno-san. Selamat!"

"Ya. Itu adalah berita bagus. Kalian adalah rekan rekan yang bisa kubanggakan."

"Promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah! Aku jadi tertarik!"

Trio Gereja, Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina juga memberi kami ucapan selamat.

"A-Aku juga ingin jadi kuat seperti senpai!"

Gyasuke juga memberi kami komentar positif! Pria ini jadi lebih positif. Dia nampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Aku juga ingin mendapat promosi secepatnya dan memiliki kehidupan nyaman dan mewah."

Seperti biasa Rossweisse-san memiliki impian yang realistis!

"Tim ini sudah menjadi kelompok yang takkan bisa dihadapi oleh kelompok Onii-sama lagi."

Ujar Ravel. Ya! Aku merasa kalau tim kita yang sekarang takkan kalah dengan tim Raiser!

"Putra sulung dari keluarga Phenex adalah pemain top dalam Rating Game. Timnya memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus."

Sensei mengatakan itu. Hmm, putra sulung keluarga Phenex rupanya.

"Kakak sulungku adalah pewaris selanjutnya keluarga kami. Kami akan kerepotan kalau dia tidak kuat. Kesampingkan itu. Ini hal bagus. Seperti yang diharapkan dari budak Rias-sama. Sampai tiga orang mendapat promosi di saat yang sama. Bukankah begitu, Koneko-san?"

Ravel bertanya pada Koneko-chan.

"...Tentu saja. Selamat, Ise-senpai, Yuuto-senpai, dan Akeno-senpai."

Koneko-chan menunjukkan senyumnya namun ia masih nampak lesu. Meski kelihatannya dia cukup senang dengan promosi kami...

"Meski tak lama lagi orang lain selain mereka bertiga juga akan menerima promosi. Yang kalian lakukan sungguh menakjubkan. Dari segi kekuatan, pada dasarnya kalian adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Memiliki budak budak semacam itu dalam satu kelompok sangatlah jarang."

Sensei mengatakan itu. Begitu, jadi anggota yang lain juga punya kesempatan mendapatkan promosi. Dia benar. Akan aneh kalau hanya kami yang mendapat pengakuan saat kita semua melalui pertarungan yang menegangkan. Fakta kalau kita semua melalui situasi hidup mati adalah sama.

Akeno-san dan Kiba berdiri dan membungkuk pada Sirzechs-sama.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk rekomendasi promosinya. Ini kehormatan besar yang terlalu hebat untuk saya. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, saya akan mengambil promosi ini sebagai [Kuda] kelompok Rias Gremory."

"Saya juga akan menerimanya sebagai [Ratu] kelompok Rias Gremory. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas pengakuannya untuk promosi ini."

Kiba dan Akeno-san menjawab rekomendasi secara profesional.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ise-kun?"

Sirzechs-sama bertanya padaku! Aku juga berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalaku pada Sirzechs-sama.

"Tentu saya akan mengambilnya! Terima kasih banyak! Jujur saja saya masih kaget karena itu sesuatu yang sudah lama saya impikan...tapi saya ingin memenuhinya demi impian saya! Saya sangat puas karena bisa memenuhi harapan Ri...Buchou!"

Oh. Mungkin tak sopan memanggil nama Rias di depan Sirzechs-sama. Itulah yang kupikirkan, namun Sirzechs-sama tersenyum nakal dan kemudian berkata...

"Oya-oya? Ise-kun, kamu bisa memanggil Rias dengan namanya bahkan di depanku."

"Tidak, tapi..."

Aku mencoba bersikap sopan padanya, namun Sirzechs-sama terus berbicara dengan senang.

"Hahaha! Lebih tepatnya aku memintamu memanggil namanya! Aku juga senang dan melihat kalian berdua membuat perasaanku lebih damai!"

"Hei, Onii-sama! Tolong jangan permainkan kami!"

Rias berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan nampak kesal padanya. Aah, dia bahkan marah dengan wajah yang imut...

"Hahaha. Kenapa tidak? Bukankah begitu, Grayfia?"

Sirzechs-sama menanyai Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san berbicara dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Orang sepertiku tak memiliki hak mengatakan apapun. Tapi...kupikir tidak buruk untuk saling memanggil nama kalian dalam situasi ini."

...! Apa! Bahkan Grayfia-san!?

Bahkan Rias akan terdiam kalau Grayfia-san mengatakan itu. Sirzechs-sama menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya. Dan aku tak keberatan kamu memanggilku Ani-ue[3]! Sekarang panggillah aku begitu Ise-kun! Panggil aku Onii-chan!"

Plak!

Kepalanya dipukul dengan kasar oleh harisen[4] Grayfia-san.

"Sirzechs-sama, anda sudah berlebihan dalam situasi ini. Lain kali saja. Sebaiknya dia memanggil anda seperti itu lain kali saja."

"...K-Kamu benar, mungkin kebiasaan terburu buru adalah bagian buruk para lelaki dalam Gremory...*uhuk*."

Sensei yang tertawa di tempatnya di samping mereka mengatakannya setelah menghela nafas.

"Sehingga minggu depan kalian bertiga Ise, Akeno, dan Kiba akan ikut serta dalam tes promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah di Dunia Bawah."

...! Ujiannya lebih cepat dari dugaanku!

"Minggu depan. Itu terlalu tiba tiba."

Kiba mengatakan itu. Akeno-san melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau kuingat baik baik tes untuk Ujian Promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah diantaranya menulis laporan, tes tertulis dan tes praktikal kan? Kesampingkan tes praktikal, apa kami takkan apa apa dengan laporan dan tes tertulis?"

Ada laporan!? Astaga...bahkan terdengar seperti ujian tertulis...bisakah aku melakukannya!? Aku jadi gugup. Sensei kemudian berkata.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau soal tes tertulis maka Akeno dan Kiba takkan ada masalah. Itu hanya pengetahuan dasar dan aplikasi untuk Iblis. Dan juga pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Rating Game, jadi itu bukan hal baru. Untuk laporan...apa yang harus mereka tulis?"

Sensei bertanya pada Grayfia. Grayfia-san melangkah ke depan dan mulai berbicara.

"Laporan yang harus dikumpulkan di hari tes bisa dipecah menjadi "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah?" dan menulis tentang incaran dan hasratmu sebagai tema. Juga populer untuk menyertakan "Apa yang kau dapatkan sampai sekarang?" di dalamnya."

Begitu. Jadi kami harus menulis apa incaran kami dan apa yang kami peroleh hingga sekarang. Hmmm aku tak berpikir bisa menyelesaikan hal hal yang kelewat rumit jadi aku penasaran bisakah aku menulis sesuatu yang jelas dan simpel? Apalagi laporan...

"Entah kenapa agak mirip dengan Ujian di Dunia Manusia."

Saat aku mengatakan itu sensei melihat ke arah Sirzechs-sama dan berbicara.

"Yah, kurasa mereka memakainya sebagai model."

Sirzechs-sama mengangguk.

"Sebagian besar Iblis yang mengambil Ujian Promosi Kelas Menengah adalah Iblis tereinkarnasi. Karena itulah kami menggunakan tes di Dunia Manusia sebagai model dan menerapkannya dalam Tes Promosi."

Begitu. Kalau kupikir lagi, hal itu masuk akal. Belakangan ada banyak Iblis Tereinkarnasi jadi mereka yang mengambil tes umumnya adalah mantan manusia. Jadi mereka memutuskan tes dengan memikirkan hal itu. Sensei menepuk lututnya dan menatap kami.

"Pokoknya laporan akan diselenggarakan di hari tes, jadikanlah itu prioritas utama kalian. Tapi Ise!"

"Y-Ya!?"

Sensei menunjukku lalu berkata,

"Selain laporan, kamu juga harus belajar untuk tes tertulis! Ketimbang pengetahuan umum, latihlah otakmu selama seminggu jadi kamu bisa menjawab pertanyaan dalam tes! Santai saja. Ada banyak cewek dan cowok cerdas disekitarmu."

Rias meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Serahkan padaku Ise. Aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Ise-kun. Aku juga mau mempelajari pertanyaan tes, jadi mari kita belajar bersama."

"Ara ara. Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut belajar bersama."

Kiba dan Akeno-san mengatakan itu padaku. Ooh, sungguh dukungan yang kuat! Adanya Rias dan Akeno-san membuatku merasa lega, tapi si pangeran tampan juga mau membantuku! Yang orang orang butuhkan adalah teman baik! Tapi tapi, bagaimana dengan "yang terakhir"...?

"Ummm, lalu bagaimana dengan tes praktikal?"

Saat kukatakan itu pada Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san dan sensei membuat wajah aneh dan saling bertukar tatap.

"Kupikir kamu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Sensei mengatakannya seolah itu jawaban yang sudah jelas.

"Eh...tapi menurutku itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa memberiku poin terbanyak jadi aku berpikir tentang berlatih untuk itu."

Kukatakan itu namun sensei mengibaskan tangannya ke samping.

"Karena itu kukatakan kamu tak memerlukannya. Lakukan saja praktikal di hari tes. Kamu mungkin takkan menyadarinya sampai hari tes tiba. Akeno, Kiba. Kalian juga tak perlu khawatir tentang tes praktikal jadi konsentrasilah pada laporan."

"Ya."

"Ya."

Akeno-san dan Kiba membalas! Eeeeeh! Kalian berdua tak keberatan...? apa kalian serius? Jadi aku harus berlatih untuk tes tertulis ketimbang praktikal yang bisa memberiku poin terbanyak? Dalam kasusku aku mungkin takkan mendapat nilai tinggi untuk tes tertulis jadi hal itu adalah keharusan. Karena itu aku ingin berlatih untuk tes praktikal. Kalau aku tak bisa melakukan apa apa di praktikal saat hari tes maka akan sangat disayangkan. Aku mengangkat tanganku karena merasa gugup.

"Ummm. Satu hal lagi...aku tahu kalau hal ini memalukan untuk ditanyakan, tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami gagal? Akankah kami kehilangan rekomendasi?"

Sirzechs-sama menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Itu takkan terjadi. Sekali kamu menerima rekomendasi, kamu takkan kehilangannya biarpun kamu gagal dalam tes minggu depan. Kamu bisa mengulangnya berapa kalipun kamu mau. Kamu takkan kehilangan rekomendasimu kecuali kamu menerima hasil yang terlampau buruk."

Oh begitukah? Itu membuatku agak lega. Jadi aku bisa mengulanginya lagi biarpun aku gagal minggu depan, kecuali aku melakukan kejahatan aneh. Persyaratan promosi ini membuatku merasa sangat aman. Aku merasa lega dan Sirzechs-sama mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Juga aku tahu kalau kamu akan lulus dalam tes minggu depan Ise-kun. Ise-kun, kamu mungkin akan merasa tak nyaman karena rekomendasi mendadak namun tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan."

Aku menerima pujian dari Maou-sama!

...Apa itu benar!? Bisakah aku lulus...? Tapi aku menerima rekomendasi! Aku akan penuhi harapan mereka dan ikut dalam tes! Dan mendapat promosi memang tujuanku sejak dulu! Hal itu terjadi saat aku melakukan banyak hal tanpa berpikir namun ini kesempatan penting! Aku hanya perlu bergerak maju dan lulus!

"Aku akan berjuang! Aku pasti akan menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah! Dan suatu hari aku akan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi!"

Aku membalas dengan semangat membara! Ya! Jalan menuju Raja Harem sudah terbuka lebar! Aku hanya perlu terus maju dan dikelilingi tubuh telanjang wanita! Gufufufufufu! Aku terbakar oleh impian ecchi dalam pikiranku saat Rossweisse-san bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Sekarang. Karena diskusi ini sudah selesai, aku mohon pamit dulu."

Saat kulihat, dia mengenakan pakaian rapi seolah hendak pergi entah kemana. Hal itu sejak tadi cukup menggangguku.

"Rossweisse-san. Apa anda mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Saat aku bertanya, Rossweisse-san menjawab sambil menatap jauh kedepan.

"Ke Eropa Utara. Aku berpikir untuk pulang sebentar ke kampung halamanku."

...Eropa Utara? Pulang kampung? Ada apa ini? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Rias sepertinya tahu sesuatu.

"Ini tentang hal "itu", kan?"

Rossweisse-san dengan tenang mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Rias.

"Ya. Saat ini, kupikir aku masih kurang kuat. Ada banyak kesempatan dimana Tim Gremory menghadapi lawan lawan kuat. Kalau terus begini, aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang. Aku berpikir untuk meningkatkan ciri dari [Benteng]."

Jadi dia akan kembali untuk meningkatkan ciri [Benteng]nya? Sensei lalu menanyainya.

"Rossweisse. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa kamu andalkan di Valhalla?"

"Ya. Ada senpaiku yang profesional dalam bidang itu. Sepertinya mendapat poin dalam Serangan-Sihir sepanjang tes kandidat Valkyrie menjadi sia sia..."

Setelah pertarungan melawan Bael, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang Rossweisse-san pikirkan dan dia cukup menyesal karena tak bisa bertarung sekuat tenaganya. Biarpun aku mengatakan itu, kupikir dia meninggalkan kesan bagus dalam pertandingan sebelumnya. Dia mengalahkan dua budak dari Tim Bael dan dia bahkan membuat Sairaorg-san bergeming karena serangan sihirnya bisa tembus. Sihir dan Kekuatan Iblis itu mirip namun berbeda. Kekuatan Iblis adalah kekuatan yang Iblis gunakan dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri untuk menciptakan fenomena alami. Ia memerlukan banyak kekuatan untuk mengubah imajinasi menjadi kenyataan. Untuk membuat Kekuatan sihir yang rumit atau kuat menjadi kenyataan, perlu teknik tinggi untuk mengendalikannya. Sihir di sisi lain membuat fenomena supranatural terjadi dengan mengendalikannya dengan aturan dan rumus. Dengan meluncurkan lingkaran sihir, perhitungan menjadi faktor penting sehingga kalian bisa menghitung aturan dan rumus kapanpun. Pada dasarnya, sihir adalah kekuatan sehingga makhluk lain disamping Iblis bisa menggunakan kekuatan Iblis dengan hukum dan rumus mereka sendiri. Dari situlah itu bermula. Tapi sekarang variasi sihir diciptakan dan ia dapat melakukan hal hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Kekuatan Iblis milik Iblis. Sudah jelas ada Kekuatan Iblis yang tak bisa dipakai dengan sihir. Khususnya kemampuan dan kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh gen Iblis murni. Itu semua kekuatan yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang orang dari klan mereka. Seperti itu sihir dan Kekuatan Iblis adalah hal yang serupa namun tak sama. Kekuatan yang menggunakan sihir disebut "Kekuatan Sihir" atau "Kekuatan Buddhisme".

Yah, itulah yang sensei dan Rossweisse-san ajarkan padaku. Jadi bahkan aku mengetahui informasi dasar tentang sihir! Meski aku tak tahu apapun lebih dari itu! Sensei kemudian mengatakannya,

"Melihat keseimbangan tim Rias, akan bagus untuk memiliki seseorang yang bisa memakai sihir. Mungkin bagus untuk memakai [Peluncur] atau [Pion] untuk meningkatkan poin kuatnya. Tim Rias memiliki kekuatan serang yang unggul secara keseluruhan, namun memiliki pertahanan payah dan bisa dijatuhkan dengan mudah oleh trik dan teknik. Dalam Game sebelumnya dan pertarungan sejati, lawan akan mengincar hal itu. Dengan kata lain, seluruh anggota memiliki otot bahkan dalam otak mereka. Hal seperti "Kalahkan mereka, sebelum dikalahkan" menutupi kekurangan itu dengan sihir akan jadi hal yang bagus."

Semua orang memasang senyum pahit oleh komentar sensei. Rias juga malu dan wajahnya memerah. Ta-tapi kuakui opininya benar. Kami semua adalah tipe yang hanya bisa maju dan bertarung sehingga kami sering dipermainkan oleh tipe teknik. Sirzechs-sama kemudian mengatakan ini.

"Tapi ada banyak penggemar yang menyukai kelompokmu. Tim tipe strategi dan Tim tipe teknik sulit untuk dinilai pada pandangan pertama dan tak memiliki pertarungan yang mencolok, namun penggemar yang pakar sangat menyukai mereka."

Sensei juga mengangguk.

"Ya. Jadi tim Rias dan Sairaorg harus menggunakan pertarungan menyolok mereka untuk menarik penonton sambil meningkatkan strategi mereka. Dengan cara itu di masa depan, Game profesional bisa lebih panas lagi."

Oh, jadi anda melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu. Jadi profesional juga memerlukan penonton juga. begitu.

"Yang manapun, kamu perlu dukungan tertentu untuk menutupi kelemahan itu. Jadi tak apa apakah mengirim Rossweisse ke Valhalla, Rias?"

Sensei menanyai Rias.

"Ya. Kalau ada area tertentu yang mereka ingin tingkatkan, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk melarangnya."

Rias juga menyetujuinya. Melihat itu, Rossweisse-san menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Ah. Aku juga sudah membuat kertas tes untuk Ujian Mid Semester, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Rias dan Akeno-san mengangguk oleh ucapan Rossweisse-san.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darinya."

"Oh aku jadi ingat. Sudah hampir waktunya Ujian Mid Semester di sekolah."

Itu benar! Sudah hampir waktunya Ujian Mid Semester di sekolah! Untuk kelas 2, kami ada Festival Olahraga, Piknik Sekolah, Festival Sekolah, dan Tes Mid Semester berturut turut selama semester kedua!

"Oh celaka! Ada Ujian Mid Semester! Aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

Aku bangkit dan berteriak! Aku harus apa!? Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Pada dasarnya aku ini bego, tapi sampai harus ada tes!? Itu akan jadi hari terburuk yang pernah ada! Tapi akan gawat juga kalau tak mengambil tes promosi! Sepertinya kehidupan sekolahku yang terisi banyak masalah akan terus berlanjut sampai hari tes...sambil aku memegangi kepalaku kebawah, Sirzechs-sama bertanya pada Ravel.

"Ravel, bisakah kamu menerima diskusi sebelumnya yang kubicarakan denganmu?"

"Tentu saja, Sirzechs-sama!"

Ravel menerima tawarannya. Hah? Soal apa sih?

"Memangnya ada diskusi apa sebelumnya?"

Aku menanyai Sirzechs-sama.

"Ya, aku bermaksud menjadikan Ravel asisten pribadi Ise-kun. Dengan kata lain "Manajer"."

...Ah. Kalau kupikir lagi, sensei juga mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelum pertandingan melawan Bael. Sirzechs-sama melanjutkan.

"Ise-kun akan sangat sibuk mulai dari sekarang. Baik pelajaran di Dunia Manusia, dan dunia hiburan di Dunia Bawah. Grayfia yang mengatur jadwal untuk tim Gremory, tapi dia hanya ada satu orang. Jadi masalah yang tak bisa dia tangani sendiri akan muncul. Khususnya masalah yang simpel. Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik untuk memberimu Manajer mulai sekarang. Karena itulah aku memilih Ravel yang berhubungan dengan Dunia Bawah dan juga belajar di Dunia Manusia."

Menjadi supportku...aku dengar sensei berkata kalau aku akan memerlukan orang seperti itu mulai dari sekarang. Juga dengan melihat jumlah anak yang datang mendukungku dalam pertandingan lawan Bael, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana hal yang berkaitan dengan "Oppai Dragon" sangat penting karena popularitas "Oppai Dragon" di Dunia Bawah. Itu mungkin alasan aku memerlukan Manajer. Aku merasa seperti selebritas...Tunggu, apa aku selebritas di Dunia Bawah? Hmm, tidak buruk juga. tapi aku paham kalau aku terkenal. Cukup menyeramkan untuk mengetahui kalau tingkat kepentinganku meningkat entah dari mana.

"Maaf sudah membahas ini tiba tiba, tapi aku ingin kamu, Ravel, mendukung Ise-kun dengan tes promosi Iblis Kelas Menengahnya."

Ravel berdiri oleh ucapan Sirzechs-sama dan mengangkat satu tangannya dengan percaya diri.

"Saya paham. Serahkan pada saya, Ravel Phenex. Saya pasti membuat Ise-san dipromosikan! Saya akan kumpulkan buku buku penting dan semacamnya sekarang!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Ravel meninggalkan ruangan. Oh, dia begitu bersemangat! Dengan dia di sisiku membuatku merasa kuat!

"Bagi Ravel, promosimu akan sangat mempengaruhi masa depannya!"

Itulah yang sensei katakan...seperti orangtuanya dari keluarga Phenex, dia nampaknya sangat tertarik pada promosiku.

"Koneko. Kalau kamu lengah, senpai yang sangat kamu cintai akan dibawa pergi oleh Ravel."

Sensei menggoda Koneko-chan. Tu-Tunggu dulu! Kalau anda bicara hal semacam itu, hati Koneko-chan akan memanas oleh persaingan yang ia miliki terhadap Ravel...

"..."

Koneko-chan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan pikirannya seperti pergi entah kemana.

[?]

Semua orang nampak kebingungan melihat Koneko yang tak bereaksi sama sekali.

...Koneko-chan bersikap aneh. Seperti dugaanku. Kuharap dia tidak sedang sakit.

Aku khawatir dengan Koneko-chan tapi aku harus mengurus tes terlebih dahulu! Tes Promosi dan Ujian Mid Semester! Kedua masalah ini benar benar memberi tekanan berat padaku.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Beberapa hari kemudian. Saat ini jam makan siang, dan aku tengah berbaring di atas mejaku sendiri didalam ruang kelas. Aku memegangi kepalaku kebawah, sambil bergumam.

"...Aaah, terlalu banyak hal hal yang mesti kuingat..."

Waktu yang buruk...Sepanjang Festival Olahraga ada insiden dengan Diodora dan Golongan Maou lama. Sebelum piknik sekolah ada insiden dengan Loki. Dan sepanjang piknik sekolah ada pertarungan melawan Golongan Pahlawan. Dan di saat yang sama saat Festival Sekolah terdapat Rating Game melawan Sairaorg-san. Dan untuk Tes Promosi malah bertabrakan dengan Ujian Mid Semester dan belajar...Jadi Iblis ternyata tidak gampang...

Setiap malam setelah pekerjaan Iblis dan makan malam, ada sesi belajar untuk ujian dalam kelompok. Aku belajar untuk Tes Promosi dan Ujian Mid Semester sambil diajari oleh yang lain. Aku harus belajar untuk keduanya, sampai kepalaku serasa mau meletus. Rossweisse-san berangkat dari Jepang tak lama setelah itu. Dia selesai membuat Tes Ujiannya, jadi dia bisa pergi ke Eropa Utara tanpa harus khawatir. Aku juga ingin Rossweisse-san mengecek perkembangan belajarku. Sepanjang keseharianku, biasanya dia yang mengajariku tentang pelajaran dan hal hal lain secara teratur.

"Oh Lihat. Ise lagi belajar."

"Percuma saja. Biarpun otakmu dilatih, pada dasarnya kamu ini bego jadi pasti sia sia saja."

Motohama dan Matsuda muncul dan datang ke mejaku dengan wajah cabul.

"Diam kalian botak dan kacamata! Kesampingkan Motohama, nilaimu sama jeleknya denganku, Matsuda."

Matsuda hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kakaka. Di saat seperti ini, kamu lupakan saja tentang hal semacam itu dan pusatkan perhatianmu pada hal yang lain. Lihat nih."

Yang Matsuda keluarkan adalah...DVD porno! Ini adalah DVD mesum untuk gentleman! Aku segera meraihnya dari Matsuda. Kemudian aku menatap covernya.

"I-Ini...! DVD langka dan sangat populer yang susah didapat sekarang! "Skuadron Sejati Berpayudara Besar Paiotsujya. Kisah Perang Payudara Terekspos yang Meledak"! Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan ini!?"

Kacamata Motohama berkilau oleh suara gemetarku.

"Oh, aku mendapatnya dari koneksi pribadiku. Aku mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mendapat itu. Biar begitupun, kerja kerasku tidak sia sia."

Matsuda meletakkan tangannya disekitar leherku. Dia kemudian berbisik ke telingaku dengan mata mesum.

"Hei Ise-dono. Mari lupakan Ujian dan adakan Pesta Film di rumahku. Rumahmu sesak oleh wanita jadi kamu tak bisa menonton hal hal semacam ini kan?"

Di-Dia sangat benar! Aku tak bisa melakukan hal pribadi dan semau gue di rumahku seperti sebelumnya! Khususnya menyentuh hal hal ecchi menjadi hal yang sangat berharga...aku menghabiskan malamku dengan Rias dan Asia, dan gadis gadis lain sering mampir ke kamarku untuk bermain juga. kami juga sering mengadakan Turnamen Game dadakan di kamarku. Itu sangat menyenangkan! Orang orang mungkin bilang kalau aku tak bisa menyentuh hal ha erotis, karena banyak tubuh wanita di dekatku. Tapi! Ini ya ini, itu ya itu! Aku ingin menyentuh banyak porno! Bagaimana bisa dibilang masa muda kalau siswa SMA sepertiku tak bisa menonton porno!

"...Oke, kita akan menonton DVD porno ini di rumah Matsuda—"

Hal itu terjadi saat aku sudah meneguhkan hati dan hampir berbicara. Seseorang mengambil DVD yang kupegang. Ia adalah si cewek berkacamata, Kiryuu.

"Ara ara. Padahal sudah mau Ujian dan si "Trio Mesum" masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Ara. Tapi ini kelihatan menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Asia?"

Tepat di sebelah Kiryuu adalah Asiaaaaaaaaa! Asia menatap cover DVD setelah diberitahu oleh Kiryuu! Mendadak wajahnya menjadi merah!

"Hauuuuuu! Ise-san! Ka-kamu berurusan dengan hal hal mesum lagi! Padahal kamu sudah punya banyak!"

Berapa banyak yang Asia ketahui tentang koleksiku!? Gadis gadis di rumahku sangat ketat dalam mengobservasiku! Ketahuilah kalau laki laki suka mencari hal hal menstimulasi! Xenovia kemudian muncul dan mulai menatap cover DVD dengan mata tertarik.

"Ya. Terakhir kali aku menonton koleksi Ise dengan Asia dan Irina, tapi kupikir ujung ujungnya selalu sama. Hubungan seks kan? Bukankah begitu, Irina?"

Xenovia mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Irina yang muncul di sampingnya! Tunggu! Kalian menonton koleksiku! Apa apaan itu!

"R-Rias-san dan Akeno-san juga berkata kalau langkah dan suasana adalah hal yang penting! Kurasa itulah maksudnya!"

"Hmm. Suasana ya. Kamu memang memerlukannya. Jadi maksudmu kalau hanya dengan bercinta takkan membuat kita terpuaskan sebagai "wanita". Maksudmu begitu kan, Irina?"

"Tunggu! Jangan berikan topik semacam itu pada orang Kristen sepertiku! Hal mengerikan bisa terjadi! Tapi aku cukup tertarik juga...! Aaah, mohon maafkan pikiran kotor dari gadis ini Tuhanku!"

Dia memegang kepalanya kebawah sambil berdoa! Irina sungguh sibuk seperti biasa! Tunggu! Apa Rias dan Akeno-san juga melihat semua koleksiku!? Padahal sudah kusembunyikan dengan sempurna! Kusembunyikan didalam barang barang rumah tangga dalam kloset yang terletak di ruang tak terpakai! Ternyata ketahuan...lokasi DVD tak berubah dan bahkan tak ada jejak kalau itu pernah disentuh! Aku merasa malu karena barang barang pribadiku ketahuan! Matsuda dan Motohama sama sama mengatakan "Aaaah" sambil tertawa kecil, dan mereka menatapku dengan mata mengasihani! Sial! Aku begitu iri pada kalian berdua yang bisa menonton porno sesuka hati dalam ruangan kalian!

"Aku juga akan erotis! Jadi jangan khawatir Ise-san!"

Asia-chan membuat pernyataan seperti itu! Di sampingnya, Kiryuu memasang senyum mencurigakan di wajahnya. Kauuuuuu! Bahkan Kiryuu mempengaruhi Asia dengan hal hal erotis! Kalau Asia manisku menjadi erotis, maka aku...mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan!

Kemudian ponselku bergetar. Saat aku mengeluarkannya dan melihatnya, itu adalah getaran tanda peringatan waktu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya berobat."

Aku mengatakan itu dan bangkit dari kursiku.

"Hah? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

Matsuda bertanya. Bukan, itu bukan aku.

"Maaf. Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Aku mengatakannya pada semua orang dan berpindah ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya. Aku masuk kedalam ruang Home Economic yang kosong pada saat ini. Aku segera membuat Gauntletku muncul dan mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakuku. Aku meneteskan cairan didalamnya ke berlian.

"Bagaimana Ddraig?"

[...Yah. perasaanku sudah terasa lega kembali.]

Ddraig menjadi lebih tenang. Nampaknya Ddraig mendapat "Penyakit" hati karena aku terus memperkuat diri dengan payudara secara terus menerus. Saat kutunjukkan Ddraig pada penasehat profesional kenalan sensei, aku disarankan memakai obat ini. Dia memiliki kesadarannya, tapi katanya Naga tersegel adalah eksistensi spesial. Jadi aku memakai Obat untuk Naga yang bisa menenangkan stress mereka untuk mengetesnya, dan ternyata obat itu bekerja dan dia sepertinya jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Naga yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear itu langka, namun Obat yang digunakan untuk Naga jenis itu sepertinya lebih langka bagiku...aku sudah banyak merepotkan Ddraig sampai harus meminta penasehat untuk mengeceknya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau Naga Langit memiliki hati rapuh sehingga aku terlalu ceroboh dalam memperkuat diri.

[...Aku mulai kembali jadi diriku setelah menerima Obat. Kukuku. Tapi Naga Langit yang memerlukan Obat...apa yang Si Putih akan katakan kalau dia sampai tahu...]

Ddraig menertawakan dirinya...Maafkan aku! Pokoknya, aku meminta penasehat yang mengurus Ddraig tiap minggu. Dan aku harus memakai obat ini padanya 3 kali sehari. Ddraig! Pokoknya aku akan mengurusmu untuk seumur hidupku!

[...Kukuku. pengobatan untuk sepuluh ribu tahun ya...]

Karena itu aku bilang maafkan aku! Kuatkanlah hatimu! Oh! Kalau penyebabnya, yaitu aku, mengatakannya maka takkan ada efek pembujuknya! Masalah tentang Ddraig cukup serius, tapi aku juga harus mengurus dua tes...Aku sibuk dengan hal lain selain pertarungan juga...jadi sangat penting kalau aku mendapatkan Manajer. Aku benar benar menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang edan. Haaaa...aku keluar dari ruang Home Economic sambil mendesah. Dan aku kebetulan menemui dia.

"Hyodou."

"Ah, Saji."

Aku bertemu Saji.

"...Kamu sampai membuat Naga Langit menangis seperti itu?"

Saji mendesah setelah mendengar masalah tentang Ddraig. Aku berada di Ruang OSIS.

"Kalau Naga Langit tak dalam kondisi stabil maka hal hal serius akan terjadi seperti saat Vritra mengamuk."

Saji mengatakannya sambil meneguk teh hijaunya.

"Itu artinya Naga itu sensitif dan sulit dikendalikan."

Aku mengatakan hal yang terdengar benar...Tapi aku bukan dalam posisi untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi Saji juga setuju dan berkata "Yah, kamu benar.". memang sulit untuk mengurus Naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhmu. Aku penasaran bagaimana cara sensei berinteraksi dengan Fafnir? Lain kali aku harus bertanya padanya.

"Oh iya. Kudengar kamu mendapat rekomendasi untuk promosi. Selamat."

Aku menerima ucapan selamat dari Saji.

"Ya, makasih. Ini terasa mendadak. Jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya."

"Yah, kupikir kamu layak mendapat rekomendasi. Kamu melalui banyak situasi hidup dan mati kan? Aku ikut serta dalam pertarungan melawan Loki dan pertarungan dan Kyoto jadi aku memahaminya. Kamu bisa mati dalam pertarungan seperti itu. Normalnya kamu akan mati. Berapa banyak musuh tangguh yang sudah kamu lawan? Mereka semua lawan yang tercatat dalam sejarah atau berasal dari mitologi."

Tapi aku masih bisa selamat dalam semua pertarungan itu. Itu semua karena Ddraig dan teman teman yang bisa kuandalkan...biarpun begitu itu adalah pertarungan menegangkan. Aku serius. Kenapa kita harus terus terlibat dalam semua pertarungan itu...? aku jadi menghormati gaya hidup normal dan ecchi! Saji melanjutkan.

"Kamu bertahan dari semua pertarungan itu dan pencapaianmu hebat. Jadi kurasa kamu layak mendapatkannya. Apa kamu akan melewatkan peringkat? Bukankah kalian sudah memiliki kekuatan setara Iblis Kelas Tinggi? Seperti kamu dan Kiba?"

"Tidak. Dari segi promosi kami harus menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah terlebih dulu."

"Hmm, jadi para petinggi tak punya kehendak baik untuk melakukan hal yang benar aye. Kaichou bilang kalau kamu, Kiba, dan Akeno-senpai punya kekuatan untuk menjadi Iblis kelas Tinggi dengan melewatkan peringkat. Karena itu adalah Sekiryuutei, Pedang Iblis-Suci, dan Halilintar Suci."

Kebanyakan orang melihat kami seperti itu. Bahkan sensei dan yang lain berkata kalau hanya soal waktu sampai kami menjadi Iblis kelas Tinggi. Jadi kami sudah memenuhi banyak hal sampai diperlakukan seperti itu ya...

"Kamu dan Kiba kuakui sangat tangguh. Aku pernah latih tanding dengan Kiba sebelumnya. Dia begitu kuat. Seranganku tak ada yang mengenainya. Dalam opiniku Kiba seperti model pemain tipe teknik. Dan kamu berlatih setiap hari dengan Kiba kan? Kamu paham kalau kalian adalah monster kan?"

Aku tak ingin dikatai seperti itu oleh Saji yang bisa berubah menjadi [Dragon-King]...Yaa latihan dengan cowok itu takkan bermakna apapun kalau tak kulakukan dengan serius. Jadi Saji berlatih tanding dengan Kiba. Dia pasti menggigit lidahnya saat melihat kecepatan Dewa Kiba. Seranganku sendiri tak ada yang bisa mengenainya.

"Aku juga ingin mendapatkan promosi. Namun sebelum itu aku harus jadi lebih kuat lagi."

Kiba mengatakannya dengan senyuman pahit.

"Kamu sudah cukup kuat. Apalagi kamu memiliki Raja Naga Vritra di dalammu."

"Bukan, bukan hanya aku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dengan anggota Sitri yang lain juga. belakangan, Kaichou mulai mendiskusikannya dengan Grigori. Yaitu tentang Sacred Gear buatan."

"Sacred Gear buatan?"

Sensei pernah mengatakannya. Tipe yang dia ciptakan sendiri dengan menyalin sistem Sacred Gear yang "Tuhan dalam Injil" gunakan untuk menciptakan Sacred Gear.

"Ya. Kami, kelompok Sitri, sering ikut serta dalam eksperimen Azazel-sensei. Sebagai hasilnya, lain kali salah satu non-pemilik Sacred Gear dalam kelompok kami akan dilengkapi dengan Sacred Gear buatan."

"Wow, itu hebat sekali."

"Biarpun kukatakan Sacred Gear buatan, output kekuatannya tak sestabil Sacred Gear asli dan ada batas jumlah pemakaiannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki. Tapi sudah pasti kalau kami bisa menjadi lebih kuat, jadi takkan sia sia kalau kami memakainya. Dan kalau penelitian tentang Sacred Gear meningkat, maka tak lama lagi itu juga bisa menjadi kekuatan dari Iblis. Juga sistem [Reverse] tak lagi digunakan. Beban yang diberikan pada tubuh sangat besar dan mereka bilang kalau orang orang pemilik Sacred Gear semacam itu menyentuh mereka, hal hal buruk bisa terjadi."

Jadi anggota OSIS sedang membantu eksperimen untuk hal semacam itu rupanya. Saji membicarakannya dengan enjoy.

"Ada banyak variasi dalam Sacred Gear juga. Bukannya aku menerimanya, tapi sekedar tahu saja sangat menyenangkan kan? Dimulai dengan tipe kekuatan dan tipe pendukung. Untuk tipe terdapat tipe elemental, tipe serangan balik, tipe perisai, dan masih banyak variasi lainnya. Dan seperti Sacred gear kita ada juga yang berisikan monster didalamnya, mungkin melalui kontrak."

Kalau kuingat lagi, Sacred Gear buatan sensei memiliki salah satu Raja Naga didalamnya, [Gigantis Dragon Fafnir] dengan cara kontrak. Apa mungkin yang seperti itu disebut [Tipe Kontrak Tersegel]? Aku memang tak tahu banyak soal Sacred Gear. Aku hanya mencoba memahami Sacred Gearku sendiri. Lain kali aku harus minta sensei mengajariku lebih banyak lagi. Saat aku memikirkan itu, para anggota kelompok Sitri lainnya mulai berdatangan dalam ruang OSIS.

"Ah, ada Hyodou-kun ya."

Seorang dengan rambut pigtail, [Peluncur] Kusaka-san memberiku selamat dengan berkata "Selamat untuk rekomendasi promosimu!" segera setelah melihatku. Anggota yang lain juga memberiku selamat dengan mengucapkan "Selamat!"

"Terima kasih! Pertama tama, aku akan berjuang untuk tes."

Si gadis kelas satu, si [Pion] Nimura-san berkata pada Saji.

"Genshiro-senpai. Kaichou memintamu mengambil "dokumen" itu."

"Oh, yang itu. Aku paham, Nimura."

Dan gadis lain, si gadis kelas dua [Peluncur] Hanakai-san berbicara pada Saji.

"Gen-chan. Aku juga ada keperluan dengan Kaichou."

"Apa kamu serius Hanakai? Sepertinya aku akan sibuk...pertama tama, mari lakukan yang mudah diselesaikan dulu. Hyodou, aku pamit dulu. Santailah saja dengan mengobrol dengan rekan rekanku."

Saji meninggalkan ruangan dengan Hanakai-san dan Nimura-san setelah mengatakan itu. Kudengar dari [Benteng] Yura dan [Peluncur] Kusaka-san kalau si gadis kelas dua, si [Peluncur] Hanakai Momo, dan si gadis kelas satu, si [Pion] Nimura Ruruko-san tengah bertanding sengit untuk memperebutkan Saji. Hanakai-san adalah gadis yang membawa kotak berisi darahku dalam Rating Game melawan kelompok Sitri. Nimura-san adalah gadis yang dikalahkan oleh Koneko-chan. Hanakai-san awalnya adalah fan Kiba. Namun ternyata dia tipe yang bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan, dan dia menyadari kalau Kiba adalah orang yang takkan bisa ia capai, hingga hatinya tercuri oleh Saji yang terus berusaha keras. Nimura-san di sisi lain selalu berada di samping Saji dan terus mendukung Saji dengan tugas OSIS dan urusan Iblis lain. Karena dia terus berada di samping Saji, dia mungkin jatuh cinta pada Saji yang selalu bersikap serius. Sepertinya Saji akan sangat sibuk. Selagi aku memikirkan kisah cinta temanku sambil menyeruput teh hijau, si [Benteng] Yura datang ke arahku dengan kertas tanda tangan.

"Hyodou, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Boleh. Tapi apa kamu yakin mau memintanya dariku?"

"Tentu saja. Pertarungan melawan Bael, aku menonton rekaman video dan sangat tersentuh melihatnya. Itu adalah perang tinju terbaik yang pernah ada."

Yura nampaknya adalah penggemarku. Sebelumnya ada diskusi tentang siapa tipe yang para gadis paling sukai diantara Iblis yang bersekolah disini yakni aku, Kiba, Gasper, dan Saji saat aku berbicara pada Yura dan yang lain. Dia bilang aku adalah tipenya. Dia bilang dia suka laki laki yang nampak kotor oleh lumpur. Apa aku berlumpur...? Yah, aku selalu bertanding tinju sehingga apa boleh buat kalau aku meninggalkan kesan semacam itu.

...Tapi Yura memang Bishojo biarpun dia memiliki popularitas tinggi di kalangan gadis karena memiliki wajah Bishonen. Ngomong ngomong si [Kuda] Meguri-san lebih suka Gasper. Dia nampaknya menyukai tipe laki laki kecil.

"Laki laki muda sangat bagus."

Meguri-san mengatakannya secara alami dengan wajah serius.

"Aku lebih suka dengan Kiba-kyuun!"

Kusaka-san adalah penggemar berat Kiba seperti biasanya. Juga Fuku-Kaichou Tsubaki-senpai juga penggemar berat Kiba. Dari segi menjadi penggemar, Tsubaki-senpai melebihi Kusaka-san. Nampaknya dia jatuh cinta pada Kiba setelah kalah dalam Game di Dunia Bawah. Apakah itu cinta ketika seseorang menyadari perasaannya setelah ia kalah?

"Kusaka-san. Apa kamu mau kukenalkan dengan Kiba lain kali?"

Kusaka-san menjadi kegirangan oleh saranku.

"Sungguh!? Tapi mending kamu kenalkan pada Tsubaki-senpai dulu. Dia benar benar jatuh cinta pada Kiba-kyuun."

Ah, benar juga ya. Itu adalah hubungan rumit diantara senpai dan kouhai. Tunggu! Kenapa juga aku musti peduli pada si pangeran tampan itu!? Tapi cowok itu tak punya kekasih biarpun dia sangat populer di kalangan cewek. Karena itu aku peduli padanya sebagai teman. Seperti ini aku mulai bisa terbuka dengan para anggota OSIS. Ini hal yang bagus. Cukup bagus untuk membangun hubungan karena kami adalah Iblis yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Ternyata Hyodou-kun ada disini rupanya."

Aku mendengar suara familiar. Saat aku menoleh ternyata itu adalah Sona-Kaichou.

"Ah, maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Ya."

Kaichou menjawab sapaanku dengan cara cool.

"Tamu ada disini tapi aku punya tugas untuk kalian semua. Tsubaki saat ini sedang kesulitan mengurus klub klub."

"Baik!"

Semua orang menjawab perintah Kaichou.

"Sampai nanti Hyodou-kun."

Mengatakan itu, semua orang meninggalkan ruangan. Yang tersisa hanya aku dan kaichou.

...Ini mungkin pertamakalinya aku berdua saja dengan kaichou! Aku jadi gugup! Kemudian ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap! Sona-kaichou duduk di kursinya dan mulai melihat lihat dokumen yang ia bawa.

"..."

Aku merasa berada di tempat yang salah sehingga aku bermaksud pergi. Kemudian Kaichou berbicara.

"Kudengar kamu menyatakan cinta pada Rias."

...Jadi dia ingin berbicara tentang hal itu.

"Ri...apa Buchou mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak masih kecil. Belakangan aku sering mendengar dia curhat tentang cintanya melalui lingkaran sihir."

Apa kamu serius? I-itu kan...

"Hahaha...umm, iya..."

Aku tersenyum dan kaichou melihatku dengan tatapan lurus.

"Sepertinya kamu bisa melakukan semua hal yang tak bisa kulakukan?"

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang pertunangan, insiden dengan Raiser. Kasus dengan Kiba Yuuto-kun. Kasus dengan Gasper-kun. Kasus dengan Koneko-san. Kasus dengan Akeno...kamu membuat beban yang Rias pikul menjadi lebih ringan...Aku sudah bersama Rias lebih lama darimu, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa meskipun aku adalah temannya. Karena aku adalah "Iblis Kelas Tinggi". Karena itu "Tradisi Iblis". Aku tak bisa melewati rintangan ini karena aku terjebak oleh fakta itu...aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa karena tempatku berdiri dan cara orang orang disekitarku memandangku."

Sona-Kaichou terus memikirkan Rias dengan caranya sendiri. Tentu saja, karena mereka sudah berteman sejak masih kecil.

"Kamu memecahkan semua itu tanpa memikirkan fakta fakta itu. Aku sangat senang...dan aku juga menjadi iri. Kamu bisa memecahkan semua masalah yang aku tak bisa. Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah banyak menolong Rias."

Ekspresi cool Kaichou sedikit berkurang setelah mendesah lega.

"Hyodou-kun...tidak, mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Ise-kun di saat pribadi. Mohon uruslah Rias baik baik. Dia mungkin keras kepala dan mudah emosional namun sebenarnya dia lebih rapuh dari siapapun. Dia perlu seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya di sampingnya. Karena itu aku ingin menyerahkan tugas ini padamu."

"Ya! Serahkan Ri...Buchou padaku!"

Tentu saja! Rias sangat penting bagiku!

"Kamu bisa memanggil Rias dengan namanya kalau hanya ada kita berdua. Kalau kamu orang yang dia cintai, maka kamu juga adalah temanku. Ya, kamu juga bisa memanggilku Sona."

"Ku-Kupikir itu sedikit sulit untukku..."

Kaichou mendesah setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"...Kamu menerima ketidakpuasan dari Rias dan Akeno karena caramu berbicara pada mereka sepanjang saat saat pribadi kan?"

"Eh!? Ba-bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Apa Kaichou seorang esper? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Melihat reaksiku, Kaichou tertawa kecil. Kupikir orang ini sangat manis ketika tertawa. Dia biasanya bersikap cool sehingga celah diantaranya membuatku terpana. Begitu. Aku bisa paham kenapa Saji jatuh cinta padanya!

"Maksudnya lelaki yang bisa memilah milah cara mereka berbicara pada wanita adalah lebih hebat."

"Ha-haaaa...ternyata begitu..."

Kaichou mendesah kecil dan mengatakan ucapan tak terduga dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin aku juga harus mencari kekasih."

Oh! Aku baru mendengar kata baru!

"Bagaimana dengan Saji?"

Saranku. Apa Saji punya kesempatan? Kaichou menggeleng kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia sudah seperti adik laki laki bagiku. Juga ada para budakku yang mencintainya jadi aku takkan berani untuk macam macam dengannya."

Ah, nampaknya tak ada kesempatan untukmu. Saji, kupikir impianmu masih sangat jauh!

"Juga soal Game. Sungguh luar biasa. Sampai kamu bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg Bael. Pertumbuhanmu sungguh membuatku tak percaya."

"Y-Ya, terima kasih banyak. Tapi kami bisa mengalahkannya dengan empat orang...dia benar benar lawan kuat."

"Biar begitupun, timmu yang menang. Aku hanya bisa berkata kalau itu sangat mengagumkan."

Di-dia terus terusan memujiku! Hal ini sangat baru bagiku. Namun kelompok kaichou juga hebat. Biarpun kelompoknya masih belum sempurna, dia masih bisa mengalahkan orang orang dari keluarga Great-Duke. Berarti strategi Kaichou dan aturan Game memiliki kecocokan bagus. Mereka seolah seperti tim yang berkebalikan dari kami.

"Jadi akan kuserahkan Rias padamu Ise-kun. Juga selamat untuk rekomendasi promosimu. Aku akan memberimu ucapan selamat juga."

"Terima kasih banyak! Serahkan Rias dan tes itu padaku!"

"Ya. Aku memiliki harapan besar padamu. Berjuanglah. Juga untuk Ujian sekolahmu."

Sona-Kaichou tersenyum. Sampai aku bisa melihat senyum manis Kaichou seperti itu, membuktikan kalau kami sudah saling terbuka. Entah kenapa aku juga merasa senang karena Kaichou memberiku ucapan selamat. Ya. Semangatku kembali lagi jadi aku akan menyelesaikan Tes dan Ujiannya!

Bagian 4[sunting]

"Begitu. Jadi kamu membicarakan hal itu kepada Sona."

Aku berada di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam. Aku menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Rias.

"Aku punya satu keraguan sih. Bukankah Sona-kaichou juga memiliki seseorang yang ditunangkan padanya? Maksudku, apa dia punya tunangan?"

Aku menanyakan hal semacam itu pada Rias. Sona-kaichou berasal dari keluarga Ningrat, jadi akan sangat jelas kalau dia memiliki tunangan.

"Dia punya."

"Punya?"

"Namun dia juga mematahkannya seperti aku. Kejadiannya terjadi sebelumnya. Dia saat itu menantangnya dengan Game catur dan kalau dia menang maka pertunangan akan dibatalkan, tapi kalau dia kalah maka dia akan berhenti sekolah dan segera menikah. Dia memutuskan tak menikahi seseorang yang tak memiliki otak sehebat dirinya."

Jadi hal semacam itu terjadi. Karena itu dia bilang ingin mendapatkan kekasih. Jadi dia masih single saat ini.

"Jadi pada akhirnya, dia menang dan pertunangan dibatalkan, kan?"

Rias mengangguk oleh ucapanku. Dia memenangkan Game dengan perbedaan jauh dan mematahkan harga diri lawannya berkeping keping. Itulah Sona yang menang melawan Seegvaira Agares dari segi taktik. Orang normal takkan bisa melawannya. Kalau aku bertanding catur dengannya sekarang, nampaknya aku akan kalah ketimbang menang.

Sampai seperti itu rupanya. Dalam pertandingan kekuatan kami takkan kalah melawan kelompok Sitri. Namun dalam Rating Game yang sangat mengandalkan strategi maka...anggota mereka masih belum lengkap. Bukanka hal hebat akan terjadi kalau anggota mereka sudah lengkap? Setidaknya mereka masih punya beberapa bidak [Pion] dan satu [Kuda] dan [Benteng] tersisa. Saat aku memikirkan hal itu, Rias berbicara.

"Oh iya. Sona bilang dia menemukan kandidat baru untuk bidak [Benteng] dan [Kuda]. Dia sedang bernegosiasi dengan mereka."

Oh! Kelompok Sitri akhirnya akan meningkatkan jumlah mereka! Itu Sona Kaichou sang ahli taktik yang sedang kita bicarakan. Mereka pasti punya ciri khusus. Tidak, tidak. Mungkin saja mereka tipe kekuatan. Kalau mereka Bishojo, maka aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka! Seperti itu aku tengah membayangkan kelompok Sitri yang baru.

"Sekarang Ise-sama."

Ravel muncul sambil membawa buku di kedua tangannya! Banyak buku dijatuhkan ke meja membuat suara keras! Ravel mengatakannya di hadapan gunungan buku.

"Aku juga mengumpulkan banyak buku buku referensi untuk tes promosi hari ini! Juga aku membawa buku untuk Ujian di Akademi Kuou!"

Gadis itu sungguh cepat dan ahli mempersiapkan! Dia selalu membawa buku buku referensi entah dari mana!

"Ara ara. Sepertinya sudah waktunya belajar untuk tes."

Akeno-san datang.

"Oh, sudah waktunya belajar ya? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut belajar."

"Aku juga ikut belajar."

"Aku juga ikut."

Trio Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia juga datang. Seperti ini semua orang berkumpul sepanjang waktu ini dan belajar. Akeno-san dan aku belajar baik untuk ujian dan tes promosi. Anggota yang lain belajar untuk ujian.

"Mari belajar untuk hari ini juga!"

Rias duduk di sampingku dan membuka buku catatan. Dia kemudian melempar pandangan ke segala arah...dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Jadi Koneko masih belum baikan juga hari ini?"

Koneko-chan memang sedang absen saat ini. Belakangan nampaknya kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Jadi seperti itu, belajar kelompok dimulai tanpa Koneko-chan.

"...Ah, banyak sekali urusanku."

Kelompok belajar selesai dan pekerjaan Iblisku juga sudah selesai, jadi aku berbaring di ranjang di kamarku. Aku lelah secara fisik dan lebih buruk secara mental. Sepanjang waktu aku melakukan pekerjaan Iblis aku mengayuh sepedaku sambil membaca buku yang kubawa di satu tangan...Aku senang menjadi Iblis sehingga bisa melihat di malam hari.

...Bahkan setelah itu aku masih harus belajar sampai larut malam. Karena kedua tes sudah dekat, aku harus belajar sampai batas. Yah, aku Iblis dan aku cukup percaya diri pada staminaku jadi aku masih bisa bertahan. Namun ada dua tes dan ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kuingat sampai aku takut otakku akan mendidih. Saat ini, Rias dan para gadis tengah membuat makanan sebelum belajar jadi akan memberi kami energi. Rias tetap bangun sampai larut malam karena ia membantuku belajar. Dia sungguh wanita hebat! Meski dia nampaknya sering meninggalkan kelas saat sekolah untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan...Biarpun begitu, dia tetaplah wanita yang hebat!

...Aku sudah menembaknya, tapi mungkin aku harus bertanya berapa lama itu akan efektif? Itu karena aku menginginkah kehidupan manis! Saat aku belajar seperti ini, aku merasa ingin mengabaikan segalanya dan melakukan hal hal erotis dengan Rias! Aah, apa menciumnya tak apa apa? Lalu bagaimana kalau melakukan sesuatu melebihi itu? Bahkan hal hal ecchi...Tidak, tidak! Aku harus belajar untuk Ujian saat ini! Aku harus mengesampingkan hasrat duniawiku dan belajar dengan hati seorang saint!

...Tapi mungkin dia akan mengizinkanku melakukan hal hal ecchi sebagai hadiah kalau lulus dalam tes. AH! Apa yang terjadi dengan pesta film di rumah Matsuda dan menonton DVD yang didapat Motohama!? Apa sudah tak berlaku sekarang? Uwaaaaaaaaaah! Aku ingin menontonnya! Aku benar benar ingin menontonnya! Kenapa hanya aku yang tak bisa menontonnya! Ini tidak adil! Sekali aku memikirkan hal erotis, dalamku jadi semakin besar! Aku sudah sangat menahan diri, kan? Hiks...ini tidak adil! Mungkin aku harus singkirkan "masa muda" didalamku...hal itu terjadi tepat sebelum aku mengambil majalah porno yang kusembunyikan dibawah ranjangku. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka!...! Siapa itu!? Apa itu Rias? Atau Asia? Saat aku menoleh, ternyata Koneko-chan yang mengenakan baju putih. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya dikeluarkan. Apa dia dalam mode nekomata? Kenapa dia dalam mode itu di larut malam begini? Dia juga mengambil break dari pekerjaan Iblis karena dia sedang merasa tidak baikan. Kudengar dia tidak sakit dan dia tak mendapat masalah memakai senjutsu juga...Wajah Koneko-chan nampak merah.

...Dia entah kenapa nampak "panas"...Koneko-chan terus mendekatiku dengan ekspresi bergairah, dan dia melepas pakaian putihnya. Didalamnya...

...

Dia tidak mengenakan apa apa! Aku tak bisa menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar karena Koneko-chan tak mengenakan celana dalam.

I-I-I-Itu karena dia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam...! Setelah melepas pakaian putihnya, dia naik ke ranjangku dan kemudian memelukku. Nafas cepatnya, tubuh kecil berkeringat, dan tubuh lembutnya menyentuhku! Koneko-chan lalu berbisik ke telingaku.

"...Senpai...aku tak bisa mengendalikannya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia meraih tanganku, dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Memang kecil namun sensasi lembutnya bisa terasa. Lalu Koneko-chan membuat suara manis.

"...Nyaaaaaa..."

...! Apa yang terjadi!? Ada apa ini!? Apa ini!? Ada apa dengan Koneko-chan!? Aku kebingungan oleh situasi mendadak ini! Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebingunganku karena sesuatu yang sepertinya tindakan tak terduga dari Koneko-chan tengah berlangsung! Aku tak pernah menyangka Koneko-chan akan melakukan hal erotis seperti Rias dan Akeno-san! Aku bisa merasakan lidah keringnya di leherku...! Leherku dijilat oleh Koneko-chan! Ada apa dengan gerakan lidahnya!? Itu terlalu erotis! Koneko-chan berbicara dengan suara kecil dan mata emosional.

"...Senpai...aku ingin ba..."

"Ba?"

Aku menanyai Koneko-chan dan dia menjawabnya dengan jelas.

"Bayi."

...

...

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bayi!?

Apa maksudnya!? Dia tiba tiba mengatakan kalau dia ingin bayi!? Dia mendadak mengatakan hal yang biasa dikatakan Xenovia!? Koneko-chan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi erotis! Koneko-chan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan melepas pakaiannya! Dia telanjang bulat! Payudara kecil muncul di hadapanku! Hal hebat tengah terjadi! Aku membayangkan tentang hal hal ecchi dan kemudian Koneko-chan muncul di hadapanku sambil berkata "Aku ingin bayi senpai"! ini situasi ecchi dan menstimulasi! Tapi...ada yang tidak beres dengan Koneko-chan. Ekspresi yang sepertinya terlalu "seksi". Aku bisa melihat sedikit bayangan di matanya.

...Itu terjadi saat aku berpikir kalau hal ini tidak normal. Pintu terbuka dan Rias berjalan masuk! Uwaaaaaaaah! Dia melihatku dan Koneko-chan dalam situasi seperti ini! Segera setelah Rias memahami situasi, dia langsung menuju ke arahku dan Koneko-chan dengan langkah kaki keras! Uwa, apa dia marah!? Apa aku akan dibunuh!? Itulah yang kupikirkan, namun...

Rias meletakkan tangannya di leher Koneko-chan dan kemudian menatap mata Koneko-chan. Ia lalu menyentuh perut dan dadanya. Rias mulai berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Rias kemudian berkata padaku.

"...Kamu ingat tentang kapten Klub Tenis, Abe-san kan?"

"Eh...? I-Iya. Senpai penjinak hewan itu kan?"

Pemilik dari Yuki-Onna penghancur impianku, Goristee. Senpai klub tenis yang selalu membanggakan dirinya itu.

"Aku akan memanggilnya. Abe-senpai akan lebih banyak tahu dari kita tentang Nekomata."

Rias kelihatan serius. Nampaknya dia tak sedikitpun membicarakan tentang situasi erotis yang tengah terjadi. Artinya dia lebih khawatir tentang Koneko-chan.

"U-Ummmmmm, apa yang terjadi pada Koneko-chan...?"

Rias menjawab pertanyaanku.

"...Mari meminta ahli untuk melihatnya lebih dulu."

Rias terdengar seolah mengetahui sesuatu...kemudian dia memanggil Abe-senpai.

...Apa yang terjadi pada Koneko-chan?


	52. Chapter 52

Life 2 : Ketidakbatasan dan Ujian Promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

"Ternyata musim kawin bagi Nekomata ya."

Itulah hal pertama yang Abe-senpai katakan yang datang kemari setelah menerima panggilan dari anggota lain. Setelah itu kami memanggil Abe-senpai dan memintanya melihat Koneko-chan dan dia mengatakan diagnosisnya pada kami. Bahwa Koneko-chan bersikap dengan instingnya untuk membuat bayi. Koneko-chan tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini dan tertidur dengan tenang. Abe-senpai memberinya obat khusus yang melegakan instingnya. Sepertinya itu bekerja baik. Seperti yang diduga dari Penjinak Hewan sepertinya. Dia punya pengetahuan tinggi tentang Yokai dan makhluk lain. Anggota Gremory yang tinggal di kediaman Hyodou dan sensei tengah berkumpul di ruang VIP.

"Musim kawin, rupanya..."

Aku bergumam. Apakah sama dengan kucing? Yang jelas Nekomata memang kucing Yokai. Itukah alasan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Nekomata betina memasuki musim kawin setelah waktu dimana tubuh mereka cukup berkembang untuk mengandung bayi. Di Dunia Bawah insting sebagai Nekomata membuat mereka ingin membuat bayi. Tak jauh beda dengan kucing. Dan pada Nekomata, mereka memilih pejantan dari spesies berbeda yang mereka sukai. Dengan kata lain itu kamu, Ise."

A-Aku...? Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan sensei mengangguk.

"Koneko adalah Nekomata langka. Nekoshou. Kupikir wajar kalau dia ingin membuat bayi. Dan kalau itu adalah anak Sekiryuutei, maka kamu tak perlu meminta lebih. Namun kali ini, masalahnya..."

Sensei melanjutkan setelah mendesah kecil.

"Koneko masih terlalu kecil."

...Yeah, anda benar sekali. Oppainya terlalu kecil. Aku memikirkan itu setelah menatap oppai Rias dan Akeno-san. Rias kemudian mendesah setelah menyadari tatapanku.

"Oh, ayolah! Maksudnya tubuhnya."

Ya kamu benar! Maaf kalau aku selalu memikirkan soal payudara! Soalnya itu memikat mata!

"Apa maksudnya karena tubuhnya masih kecil?"

Sensei melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ya. Akan berbahaya bagi Nekoshou untuk mengandung bayi kalau tubuh dan pikiran mereka belum dewasa. Bahkan di dunia manusia, mengandung bayi membawa beban pada tubuh si ibu kan? Kalau dia mengandung bayi Ise dengan kondisinya sekarang, ada bahaya kalau ia dan bayinya takkan bisa bertahan dan hasilnya bisa membawa keduanya pada kematian. Mempertimbangkan fakta itu, lebih baik melakukannya setelah tubuh dan pikirannya sedikit lebih dewasa lagi."

Koneko-chan sebelumnya berkata kalau tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia bisa mengandung bayi. Apa dia...hanya mengatakan hal sembarangan saat itu? Dia memang bisa melahirkan bayi. Tapi akan berbahaya bagi dirinya dan bayinya. Tubuhnya masih belum siap. Berarti bukankah musim kawin tak ada hubungannya dengan insting?

Abe-senpai juga berkata "Kupikir masih terlalu awal untuk Koneko memasuki musim kawin" saat dia mengecek Koneko-chan.

"Berarti bukankah aneh kalau insting Nekoshounya muncul meskipun dia masih belum bisa mengandung bayi? Tapi kenapa Koneko-chan..."

"Aku bisa memahami perasaannya sebagai wanita yang tinggal di rumah ini."

Orang yang mengatakan itu adalah Akeno-san. Semua orang kemudian menatap Akeno-san.

"Aku yakin kalau emosi Koneko-chan meningkat karena melihat hubungan diantara Rias dan Ise-kun. Jadi dia pasti memikirkan hal seperti "Aku tak mau kalah" dan "Aku akan jadi selanjutnya" dengan sangat kuat."

...Hubunganku dan Rias? Rias dan aku saling bertukar tatap. Apa dia berpikir kalau dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu setelah melihat pernyataan cintaku dan hubungan kami...? J-Jadi dia memilih aku? Itu sesuatu yang membuatku merasa terhormat! Namun dalam kondisi saat ini, akan membahayakan dirinya. Aku tak mungkin membuat Koneko-chan memasuki kondisi berbahaya.

"Apa dia memasuki musim kawin meski tubuhnya masih belum siap karena pengaruh Ise dan aku...?"

Rias mengatakannya dengan nada sedih. Nampaknya dia agak shock. Dia pasti berpikir kalau perasaannya terhadapku telah menstimulasi budak berharganya. Mungkin lain ceritanya kalau aku lebih memperhatikannya...Tapi mataku hanya tertuju pada Rias setelah pernyataan cintaku...sensei menyadari ada atmosfer tidak enak sehingga ia berbicara sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pokoknya, menekan instingnya secara paksa tidaklah bagus. Kalau kita terus menekannya dengan pengobatan, bisa jadi instingnya takkan bekerja setelah tubuhnya dewasa nanti."

Dia benar sekali. Kami mengandalkan pengobatan saat ini, tapi kami tak boleh membiarkan tubuh Koneko-chan sakit dengan berlebihan menggunakannya. Sensei menunjukku lalu menyatakan keras keras.

"Hal terbaik saat ini adalah Ise harus menahan dirinya sampai kondisi Koneko bisa stabil."

"A-Aku?"

"Ya. Ini mungkin hal bagus buatmu, yang selalu berada dalam musim kawin, tapi tahanlah dirimu dari godaan Koneko kalau kamu peduli padanya. Kamu pasti bisa menahan dirimu kalau kamu berpikir dia bisa mati kalau berhubungan seks denganmu."

A-Anda benar sekali, tapi...Tak ada lelaki yang takkan bahagia kalau ada wanita merayumu...! dengan kata lain dia menyuruhku menahan diriku yang sama saja memberi siksaan berat untukku.

...Sepertinya hal hal hebat akan terjadi...! Akan ada peristiwa hidup yang manis dan keras setiap hari! Memikirkan hal itu memberiku campuran perasaan bahagia dan susah...Aku memasang ekspresi rumit dan Rias menggenggam tanganku.

"Tolong Ise. Jangan terlena rayuan Koneko. Kamu tak boleh membuat bayi dengannya, oke? Selain itu aku belum..."

"K-Kamu benar! Aku akan menahan diriku dari godaan Koneko-chan sampai kondisinya menjadi stabil!"

Kalau wanita yang kucintai memohon seperti itu, maka aku hanya perlu memenuhinya dengan semangat tinggi!

"Kalau kamu bisa menahan diri, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah, oke?"

! Apa kamu serius! Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan tiba tiba itu!

"Apa kamu serius?"

"Ya, aku serius. Ini Ise yang kita bicarakan, jadi pasti tentang hal hal ecchi kan? Ufufu."

Rias tersenyum padaku! Astaga! Aku bisa menerima hadiah dari Rias kalau aku menahan diri dari rayuan Koneko-chan! Tidak, ini penting! Tapi mengurus tubuh penting Kouhaiku juga penting! Aku harus menyegel pikiran bejat dalam diriku! Namun bagi orang mesum sepertiku ini sangat sulit...Tapi kalau orang ini, Rias, mengharapkannya maka aku...!

"Aku paham. Aku akan menahan diri demi hadiah itu. Tidak. Lebih dari itu aku akan menahan diri demi kamu dan Koneko-chan!"

"Ya. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Ise tercintaku."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"..."

"..."

Rias dan aku saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Aaah, wanita yang kucintai...perasaan diantara kami saling berbalas...! pernyataan cinta hari itu! Aku takkan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku! Orang ini dan aku...

"Hei, hei. Berhenti bermesraan disini, pasangan bodoh!"

Ha! Dengan ucapan sensei, Rias dan aku sadar kalau kami terlalu lama saling menatap! Kami melepaskan tangan kami! Aku juga sadar kalau wajahku sudah menjadi merah!

...Yaa...Hahaha...Mau gimana lagi!

"Mau terus bercinta? Lakukan hal itu kalau kalian berduaan saja. Bukankah begitu, kalian semua?"

Sensei bertanya pada Asia dan yang lain...

"Tidak. Sepertinya kami bisa menonton dengan tenang keduanya dengan lega."

"Meski aku agak cemburu pada mereka, hanya melihat mereka membuatku merasa lega dan entah kenapa menyembuhkanku."

"Kamu benar. Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk mencapai tahap ini. Sepertinya ada bunga bunga mekar di belakang mereka sebagai background saat mereka saling bertukar pandangan."

Trio Gereja Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka! Hentikan! Hanya berpikir apa yang terjadi sebelumnya membuatkua sangat malu sampai aku ingin terbang jauh dari sini!

"Ufufufu. Hasratku untuk menjalin hubungan semakin meningkat karena "Poin-Hubungan" baru saja meningkat."

Akeno-san tersenyum seolah memiliki maksud tertentu! Apanya yang "Poin-Hubungan" yang baru saja kamu sebutkan yang terdengar mempesona namun menyeramkan!?

"Kalau aku merekam adegan tadi dan mengirimnya pada Raiser-Oniisama, dia pasti akan mati menderita. Ufufu."

Ravel! Jangan menindas kakakmu!

"...Astaga. Ise sungguh diberkahi oleh wanita hebat. Oh dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kulaporkan. Akeno!"

Sensei mengubah topik dan berbicara pada Akeno-san.

"Barakiel mengizinkannya. Kupikir itu juga ide yang bagus. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal kemauanmu."

"Jadi Ayah sudah...aku paham. Aku tak boleh merepotkan kelompok lebih dari ini. Bahkan Gasper-kun juga berjuang keras. Aku juga harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin."

Wajah Akeno-san terisi keyakinan kuat. Rias terlihat seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa Akeno-san meminta sesuatu dari Ayahnya...? sensei mengangguk oleh ucapan Akeno-san.

"Oke. Dan kesampingkan itu dulu, bisakah aku mengobrol sedikit dengan kalian?"

Sensei berbicara pada kami dengan nada berbeda dan melihat ke arah kami.

"Besok aku berniat memanggil tamu ke rumah ini. Rias. Aku memerlukan izin darimu terlebih dulu."

"Ara. Ini pertamakali aku mendengar tentang hal itu. Cukup tiba tiba juga."

Ini juga pertamakalinya aku mendengar soal itu. Tapi kelihatannya Rias yang memegang kekuasaan di rumahku ini...Tapi karena dia dan keluarganya yang merenovasi sesuai seleranya maka aku tak perlu keberatan.

"Ya. Ada sesuatu tentang kedatangan tamu itu..."

Sensei memasang ekspresi lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kalian pasti merasakan ketidaksukaan terhadap "tamu" itu. Tidak. Takkan aneh kalau kalian melempar hasrat membunuh pada "Tamu" itu."

...! S-Sampai seperti itu...? Tapi hasrat membunuh? Tamu macam apa yang akan datang nanti? Semua orang nampak kaget oleh ucapan sensei dan saling bertukar tatap. Tentu saja. Itu seseorang yang kami benci dan bahkan sampai hasrat membunuh...Yang melintas dalam pikiranku adalah...Tim Vali.

"Ise. Kamu tahu kelompok yang ada dalam pikiranmu kan? Itu setengah benar."

"...! Sensei, Vali dan yang lain akan datang kemari lagi?"

Dalam pertarungan melawan Loki, orang orang itu memakai rumah ini sebagai markas. Waktu itu kami bekerjasama secara sementara sehingga kami tak saling bertarung...Tapi pada dasarnya kami musuh. Kami memiliki hubungan dimana takkan aneh kalau kami bertarung dan saling bunuh kalau kita bertemu kembali. Tapi, kami menemui orang orang itu beberapa kali. Kami takkan menahan hasrat membunuh kalau kami menemui mereka lagi...

"Vali adalah teroris. Kita pernah bekerjasama, tapi kalau mereka punya urusan disini lagi maka sudah jelas kalau kita akan siap bertarung. Tapi kukatakan saja kalau kita tak perlu segera melempar hasrat membunuh pada mereka. Kudengar mereka membantu Ise dan yang lainnya di Kyoto. Dari pandangan pribadiku mereka adalah musuh namun ancamannya tidak sebesar Golongan Pahlawan. Hanya menemui mereka akan...Tapi kita harus tetap waspada."

Rias mengatakan itu seolah dia berpikiran sama denganku. Sensei menggaruk pipinya dan mendesah setelah mendengar Rias."

"Tentang Tim Vali, aku tahu kalau kalian semua tidak suka padanya. Hanya saja...Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kukatakan sekarang. Tunggu saja sampai besok pagi. Kalian akan tahu sendiri. Tapi harapanku adalah kalian tak langsung menyerang "tamu" itu. Itu saja. Sudah cukup dengan kalian mendengar cerita "tamu" kita. Kalau berjalan lancar, pertemuan ini bisa mengubah keseimbangan dengan kuat. Besok pagi, aku akan kembali kemari lagi. Karena itu, kumohon."

Sensei membungkukkan kepalanya.

...Seseorang seperti itu akan datang? Kami semua merasa ragu. Jadi orang macam apa yang akan datang? Dan dari nada bicaranya, orang ini datang bersama dengan Tim Vali...? Sambil merasa ragu dan tidak nyaman, besok pagi kami akan menemui "dia".

Bagian 2[sunting]

Esok pagi. Saat aku menuju ke pintu masuk dengan jantung berdegup kencang karena bel pintu berbunyi...Orang yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah gadis kurus mengenakan kostum Gothic Lolita hitam.

...Aku sangat familiar dengannya. Bukan. Tak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya...! mana bisa aku lupa! Gadis itu hanya meluncurkan satu kalimat dari mulutnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Ddraig."

Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Ophis!?"

Teriakanku begitu keras sampai menggema ke penjuru rumah! Kenapa bisa begini! Terkejut saja tak cukup mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini! Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuprediksi! Ini bukan lelucon! Ini fakta mengejutkan yang bisa menjungkir balik Surga dan Neraka! Semua anggota kelompok yang berada di pintu masuk memasang kuda kuda bertarung! Aku juga memunculkan Gauntletku dan berada dalam kondisi dimana aku harus memulai penghitungan untuk Balance Breaker! Tentu saja kami jadi begini! Dia adalah boss dari "Khaos Brigade" yang mengajak bertarung semua golongan! Dia seperti Boss akhir! Tak adil kalau dia muncul disini begitu saja! Bukan! Tidak wajar kalau dia muncul disini! Dia adalah makhluk terkuat di Dunia! Dia seperti Boss akhir dari setiap golongan! Dan bukankah dia tak terbatas hingga tak terkalahkan!? Lantas kenapa dia menyambangi rumahku, kediaman Hyodou!? Apa rumahku begitu terkenal!? Apa ini tempat penting yang bahkan harus dikunjungi oleh Boss akhir!? Misteri dan keraguan tercipta seketika oleh kehadiran Ophis yang tiba tiba, namun perasaan tentang bagaimana harus merespon situasi ini menjadi semakin kuat! Dalam situasi ini sensei datang diantara kami.

"Hei, hei, hei! Sudah kubilang kemarin! Jangan pakai hasrat membunuh tak peduli siapapun yang datang! Jadi jangan menyerang! Dia juga takkan menyerang kalian! Biarpun dia lakukan itu, kita takkan bisa menang biarpun mengeroyoknya bersama!"

Rias mengamuk oleh ucapan sensei!

"Ini tak masuk akal Azazel! Naga itu adalah boss dari kelompok teroris yang telah menyerang tiap tiap golongan! Dia adalah musuh pahit yang juga sudah membuat kerusakan signifikan pada Dunia Iblis! Lantas kenapa kau membawa orang semacam itu ke tempat ini!? Kota ini adalah lokasi penting untuk aliansi! Dan terutama rumah ini! Bukankah membiarkan Ophis datang kemari artinya kau sudah mengelabui mereka yang mengamankan kota ini!? Lantas kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini!?"

Rias benar. Kota ini adalah tempat dimana Dunia bawah dan Surga membuat tindakan kerjasama dan juga tempat untuk bernegosiasi dengan golongan lain. Tempat yang paling penting. Juga tempat dimana beberapa staf dari pihak Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis disamping kami berada untuk mengawasinya. Kupikir kalau dia ada disini artinya sensei membujuk para anggota staf atau mengelabui mereka. Melihat wajah kaget Irina artinya dia tak menerima informasi apapun dari pihak Surga. Tentu saja kami tak mendapat Informasi dari pihak Iblis juga. kalau orang semacam dia akan datang, Sirzechs-sama pasti sudah mengabari kami sebelumnya. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Maka kesimpulannya sensei membuat Ophis mengunjungi kediaman Hyodou tanpa memberitahu Sirzechs-sama atau Michael-san. Rias segera menyadari itu dan berteriak pada sensei dan Ophis. Karena ini adalah...

"Ini melanggar aturan dari aliansi, Azazel! Ini sesuatu dimana pihak malaikat Jatuh tak boleh memprotes kalau mereka disalahkan oleh Maou-sama dan pemimpin malaikat, Michael! Kenapa kau, yang terus berbicara soal kedamaian dan aliansi harus..."

Rias yang mengamuk berhenti disana. Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"...Ini kau yang terus berbicara soal kedamaian dan aliansi. Jadi kau sudah menentukan kalau kedatangan Ophis memiliki nilai tersendiri kan?"

Rias mengatakan kesimpulan itu. Dia benar...tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk meragukan sensei saat ini. Orang ini memang mencurigakan dan nampak seperti musuh saat kami pertama bertemu dengannya. Namun dia sekarang adalah Gubernur malaikat Jatuh yang bisa kami percayai sepenuh hati. Alasan kenapa kami bisa menjadi sekuat ini adalah karena bantuan dan pengetahuan sensei. Tak mungkin sensei mengkhianati kami karena dia begitu perhatian pada kami. Rias mungkin mulai mengingat itu ketika tengah mengamuk tadi.

"Ya. Maafkan aku Rias. Aku sudah mengelabui dan masih mengelabui banyak orang agar dia bisa datang dan mampir kemari. Tapi mungkin harapannya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin mengubah eksistensi "Khaos Brigade" sendiri. Aku menganggap kalau sekarang kita harus hentikan pertumpahan darah sia sia...aku akan minta maaf pada kalian lagi dan akan bertanya pada kalian lagi. Maaf dan kumohon pada kalian. Bisakah kalian setidaknya mendengar ceritanya?"

Sensei membungkukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Pria dengan harga diri begitu tinggi melakukan hal seperti ini...pasti ada makna luar biasa dibalik semua ini.

"Aku akan mempercayai sensei. Alasan aku ada disini juga berkat sensei."

Aku mengatakan itu dan membuat gauntletku lenyap. Anggota kelompok lain juga saling bertukar tatap dan menaruh kembali senjata mereka.

"...Aku selalu dalam kepengurusan sensei. Aku ingin menebaskan pedangku pada Ophis saat ini juga...tapi aku akan menahan diriku."

Xenovia melipat tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"...Membawa Ophis tanpa meminta izin Michael-sama...sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi tak ada pilihan selain mempercayai Rias-san dan Azazel-sensei."

Irina juga mengizinkan meski nampaknya masih belum bisa menerima. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia pastinya orang yang merasa paling rumit karena dia adalah perwakilan dari staf Surga namun dia masih memberi izin. Itu bukti kalau dia percaya pada sensei dan kami. Aku senang melihat itu.

"Aku hanya perlu percaya pada Ise-san dan Rias-Oneesama seperti yang kulakukan sejak awal."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama dengannya."

Asia dan Ravel juga tak keberatan. Aku juga berpikir kalau Kiba dan Gasper, yang tak tinggal disini, Koneko-chan yang masih tidur di ranjang, dan juga Rossweisse-san yang kembali sementara ke Eropa Utara pasti berpikiran sama dengan mereka. Rias mendesah kecil lalu bertanya pada sensei.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu membawanya masuk dan memberinya teh hijau? Apa hanya Ophis? Bagaimana dengan Tim Vali?"

Menanyakan itu, cahaya terbentuk di depan pintu masuk dan lingkaran sihir kecil muncul. Orang yang muncul dari sana adalah penyihir dari Tim Vali, Le Fay, yang mengenakan jubah dan topi runcing dan anjing besar dengan bulu ke abu abuan. Kesampingkan Le Fay, anjing abu abu ini...Aku ingat! Maksudku aku tak mungkin lupa perasaan merinding hanya dengan melihatnya! Ia menjadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya namun aku tak mungkin salah! Itu Fenrir! Serigala Pembunuh Tuhan yang dikatakan mampu membunuh dan memangsa Tuhan dengan taringnya! Kalau kuingat ingat sekarang dia ada dibawah Tim Vali...

"Bagaimana kabarnya kalian semua? Ini aku, Le Fay Pendragon. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya di Kyoto. Yang disini adalah Fenrir-chan."

Gadis penyihir yang memberi kami sapaan dan perkenalan ramah.

...Sepertinya Fenrir sangat penurut padanya dan tak menunjukkan rasa permusuhan pada kami. Biar begitupun, dia adalah makhluk legendaris sehingga masih menyeramkan! Kemudian wanita glamor muncul dari lingkaran sihir lain! Dia memelukku segera setelah kemunculannya!

MUNYUUUN!

AH! Aku bisa merasakan sensasi payudara yang super berisi!

"Lama nggak jumpa Sekiryuutei-chin! Apa kamu masih suka oppai seperti biasanya~~?"

Itu kakaknya Koneko-chan, Kuroka! Sial! Sensasi oppainya sungguh menakjubkan!

"Kuroka!? Pasangan macam apa ini!?"

Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang akan datang jadi hanya ini sajakah dari Tim Vali? Vali dan Bikou belum datang, jadi hanya anggota wanita yang datang? Golem raksasa itu tak ada disini kan? karena dia kelewat besar dan takkan muat didalam rumahku! Ada sesuatu yang menatap lurus padaku yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kuroka. Itu Ophis. Ophis mengatakan satu hal.

"Aku mau bicara."

Sensei lalu membujukku.

"Ajaklah dia minum teh. Aku mengelabui dan menipu golongan lain agar bisa membuat setting ini. Kalau ini sampai kepergok dan menuju ke arah yang salah, kepalaku akan benar benar dipenggal."

...Aku paham itu. Akan kulakukan. Akan kulakukan apapun. Bahkan mengajaknya minum teh.

...Pada kakekku di Surga. Nampaknya aku terlibat dalam banyak hal. Akhirnya waktu bagiku untuk minum bersama dengan Makhluk terkuat telah tiba...

Kerumunan aneh anggota yang berkumpul di ruang VIP. Kami kelompok Gremory (Kiba dan Gasper datang tapi Koneko-chan masih beristirahat di kamarnya) + Irina, Ravel, sensei, dan dari Tim Vali Le Fay, Fenrir, Kuroka, dan Ophis yang menjadi pusat pertemuan ini. Perkumpulan orang orang yang normalnya akan sangat mustahil.

"Silahkan tehnya."

Akeno-san menghidangkan teh hijau pada anggota Tim Vali dan Ophis sambil masih waspada. Le Fay meminum Teh Hijau, dimana Kuroka tengah menyantap snack bersama tehnya. Fenrir tengah tidur di samping Le Fay...Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan gugup...Kiba juga datang dan bersiaga di belakangku. Ekspresinya sama seperti biasa namun indera kewaspadaannya tinggi sehingga dia bisa menyerbu kapanpun dia mau. Gyasuke pergi ke tempat Koneko-chan. Sepertinya dia khawatir pada Koneko-chan yang merupakan temannya. Kalau dia ada di sampingnya, Koneko-chan mungkin bisa agak tenang. Aku kemudian berbisik ke telinga sensei yang duduk di dekatku.

(...Terus aku harus apa?)

Pertanyaan yang wajar diajukan. Sensei meminta kami mendengar cerita Ophis. Tapi aku tak tahu topik macam apa yang harus dibicarakan. Anggota Kelompok juga berada disini dengan wajah canggung dan sangat gugup. Itu karena kami takkan tahu kalau pertarungan diluar dugaan bisa terjadi karena suatu hal! Kalau itu terjadi, kupikir kota ini akan runtuh dimulai dari rumahku...sudah pasti habislah kami semua. Kemudian sensei membalasku yang tengah gugup ini.

(Dia tertarik padamu. Jadi jawablah kalau dia bertanya. Ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk memahaminya.)

(Bi-Biarpun anda mengatakan itu! D-Dia adalah boss teroris dan Naga Terkuat kan...? Disamping itu dia bahkan lebih kuat dari sensei dan Sirzechs-sama.)

Aku takkan bisa menyingkirkan perasaan gugup biarpun sensei ada di sampingku! Bukankah anda juga akan mati kalau ini berubah menjadi pertarungan!?

(Dia takkan melakukan sesuatu seperti menyerang membabi buta. Kalau kamu bandingkan dia dengan Vali dan Cao Cao, dia pada dasarnya tak punya hasrat bertarung. Dia takkan melakukan hal seperti menyerang orang lain selain [Great Red]. Jadi artinya kamu hanya perlu bercakap cakap dengannya mewakili tiap tiap golongan di dunia. Dengarkan saja, oke? Santai saja dan nikmati teh dengannya! Paham!?)

Biarpun anda mengatakan itu...Aku hanya bisa pusing sambil menggaruk pipiku. Maksudku ada dua ujian yang menungguku, jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini...Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi! Apa ini juga kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang bisa menarik kekuatan?

...Pasti begitu. Fakta kalau dia datang kemari karena dia tertarik padaku. Jadi apa kekuatanku akhirnya menarik Makhluk Terkuat? Sepertinya masalah akan semakin serius...Aku mendesah sambil memikirkan itu, dan Ophis hanya menatap lurus ke arahku.

"..."

Aku menggerakkan bibirku sambil tersenyum dan berkata.

"Ja-Ja-Jadi urusan apa yang kamu punya denganku...?"

Senyum. Aku hanya perlu tersenyum. Aku tak boleh takut. Berbahaya kalau satu saja ucapanku bisa menyebabkan masalah bagi semua golongan di dunia. Aku tak ingin namaku tercatat dalam sejarah karena hal hal aneh!

[Oppai Dragon telah menjadi penyebab kehancuran di dunia manusia.]

Aku akan menangis kalau hal semacam itu tercatat dalam buku pelajaran anak sekolah di Dunia Bawah! Ophis meneguk tehnya. Dia kemudian meletakkanya di meja dan berbicara.

"Ddraig. Apa kau ingin berhenti menjadi Naga Langit?"

...H-Hmmm...Rasanya dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tak kupahami sama sekali. Aku melepaskan ucapan dari bibirku sambil masih memasang wajah tersenyum.

"...Ummm, anu. Aku tak paham apa maksud ucapanmu..."

"Manusia yang menjadi inangnya. Dia memiliki arah pertumbuhan berbeda sampai saat ini. Kupikir itu sangat aneh. Sangat berbeda dari kedua Naga Langit sebelumnya. Vali juga sama. Aneh. Amat sangat aneh."

...pertumbuhanku dan Vali...?...Apanya yang aneh...? Ophis melanjutkan.

"Pertarungan melawan Cao Cao. Pertarungan melawan Bael. Ddraig mengalami evolusi berbeda. Armor berubah menjadi warna crimson. Ini pertamakali itu terjadi. Pertama kali yang kuketahui."

...Jadi fakta kalau armorku berubah crimson sudah diketahui. Kupikir akan menyeramkan kalau aku bertemu Cao Cao lagi. Ophis masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena itu aku bertanya, Ddraig. Akan menjadi apa dirimu nanti?"

Dia bertanya sambil memiringkan lehernya. Ara, dia manis sekali. Aku memikirkan hal itu! Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya...Haruskah kukatakan kalau aku berlatih tanpa berpikir dengan tujuan mencari payudara untuk memperkuat diri? Namun itu takkan menjadi jawaban yang Ophis inginkan.

-Kemudian Gauntletku muncul dengan sendirinya.

...Apa ini Ddraig? Ddraig lalu berbicara sehingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

[Entahlah Ophis. Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa pria ini nanti. Aku tak tahu tapi...sudah tentu kalau dia mengalami pertumbuhan yang menarik.]

Oh, bagus sekali! Akan lebih mudah kalau Ddraig yang bicara! Jadi kuharap diskusi ini akan jadi bagus diantara Naga Legendaris! Aku akan mendukungmu kalau situasi berubah menjadi pertarungan, jadi kuserahkan ini padamu partner! Ophis melihat ke arah gauntletku dan berbicara.

"Gabungan dua Naga Langit, aku, sebagai "ketidakbatasan" dan Great Red sebagai "Impian" di dalamnya. Ddraig, kenapa kau berpikir untuk menjadi Raja Dominasi?"

[...Itu pasti hasil dari mencari kekuatan. Karena itulah aku dilenyapkan. Aku tak bisa menjadi kuat selain meningkatkan kekuatan "dominasi". Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau warna merahku akan berubah menjadi crimson.]

"Aku tak memahami "dominasi". Mereka dari Khaos Brigade mencari "dominasi". Aku ta paham. Great Red bukan "dominasi". Aku juga bukan "dominasi"."

[Tak mungkin bagi makhluk yang sejak awal sudah kuat untuk memahami alasan "dominasi". Kau yang terlahir dari "ketiadaan" dari "ketidakbatasan" dan Great Red yang terlahir dari "ilusi" dari "impian" pasti berasal dari dimensi berbeda. Ophis. Kau muncul di dunia ini dengan keluar dari celah dimensional. Apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia ini, dan kenapa kau berpikir untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiranmu?]

"Aku juga ingin mempertanyakan. Ddraig. Kenapa kau mencoba menjadi makhluk berbeda? Akankah kau membuang alasan "dominasi"? apa yang akan kau peroleh dengan itu?"

...Ophis menjawab sambil mengajukan pertanyaan. Maksudku aku tak paham sama sekali apa yang orang orang ini bicarakan. Aku tak paham sedikitpun! Ada banyak hal yang susah dipahami dalam percakapan antar Naga! Rasanya Albion, Midgardsormr, Vritra, dan Yu-Long berbicara dengan alur waktu mereka sendiri. Ddraig yang biasa dan paman Tannin memiliki sifat manusia di dalamnya sehingga mudah memahami mereka...namun melihat Ddraig dan Ophis berbicara seperti ini membuatku berpikir kalau Ddraig memiliki sudut pandang berbeda tentang dunia dariku. Mungkin karena mereka mengetahui pandangan dunia berbeda denganku.

"...Memang sangat menarik. Percakapan diantara Naga Langit dan Dewa Naga adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil kamu temui."

Sensei mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan mata berbinar. Dia nampaknya menyukai hal hal semacam ini. Yah, kuserahkan pada partnerku saja kali ini. Kalau itu aku, maka aku takkan bisa mengimbangi percakapan Ophis. kupikir partnerku sangat bisa diandalkan, namun hal itu berubah setelah melihat reaksinya dengan pertanyaan Ophis berikutnya.

"Ddraig, akankah kau menjadi Chichiryutei? Bisakah kau melampaui Naga Langit dengan meremas payudara? Ddraig, akankah kau menjadi Naga yang mewakili payudara?"

Ddraig yang mendengar itu...bereaksi dengan cara dimana dia harus menghirup banyak udara.

[Ugg...Bahkan orang ini akhirnya mengatakan itu...Uuu! haaa...kesadaranku terpotong! Penasehat! Seseorang panggil penasehat!]

Sial! Nampaknya dia sudah tak kuat lagi karena dia menerima terlalu banyak serangan mental! Aku mengeluarkan obat dan meneteskannya ke berlian.

"Tenanglah Ddraig! Ini kuberikan obatnya!"

Ddraig yang berliannya sudah ditetesi obat perasaanya mulai lebih rileks dan mulai menenangkan diri.

[...Ah...ya...M-Maaf...O-Obat ini benar benar bekerja...]

...Kamu sangat rapuh...kelihatannya jiwa Ddraig benar benar kelelahan. Maaf! Maafkan aku!

"Aku ingin melihat, Ddraig. Aku ingin melihat pemilikmu lebih dekat lagi."

Ophis menatapku lagi.

...A-Aku...? Oh man...biarpun dia tanpa emosi, sepertinya matanya penuh oleh rasa tertarik...! sensei menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Jadi kalau begitu, bisakah kamu izinkan dia tinggal di rumah ini selama beberapa hari? Seperti yang kamu lihat, Ophis ingin melihatmu. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya dibalik ini, namun sekedar melihat saja tak masalah kan?"

Biarpun anda mengatakan itu...kalau dia yang merupakan boss para teroris dan boss akhir melihatku dengan mata sangat tertarik...aku menatap Rias untuk mencari bantuan namun...

"Aku tak keberatan kalau Ise bersedia. Tentu saja kami akan terus siaga dan kami harus menghentikannya dengan kekuatan penuh kalau sesuatu terjadi. Kalau kau menerima itu, maka aku akan...menerima permintaanya, Azazel."

...! Rias tak keberatan!?

...Kupikir dia tertarik pada motif sejati Ophis! Kalau kita bisa menemukan benang yang akan menuntun pada keruntuhan Khaos Brigade maka kita tak perlu meminta lebih! Kalau kita bisa menghentikan organisasi teroris dengan berbicara pada boss mereka, itu akan jauh lebih baik! Menghentikan pertarungan tanpa menumpahkan darah nampaknya bagus dan damai. Tapi kupikir Cao Cao takkan berhenti semudah itu. Sepertinya pemberontakan dia segala area dimana dia memberitahu para pengguna Sacred Gear cara mencapai Balance Breaker masih terus berlangsung namun bisa diurus dengan sedikit perkecualian...dan dalam situasi semacam itu pikiran Ophis akan mengubah arah dunia. Dan memutuskan itu akan bergantung pada...tindakanku?

Kenapa tugas sepenting itu harus dibebankan padaku!? Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bersama semua orang! Kenapa semua orang terus membawa masalah dan kerepotan padaku!? Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan damaaaiiiiiii!

...Biarpun aku berteriak sekeras itu dalam pikiranku, sudah pasti aku harus menerima permintaan itu.

"...Aku bersedia juga. hanya saja ada Ujian yang akan datang, asal dia tak mengganggu maka tak masalah bagiku."

Aku menyerah setelah memberi aturan minimum. Sensei meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku.

"Maaf sudah menyeretmu dalam masalah terus menerus Ise. Kalau kamu sampai stress maka takkan bagus untuk menghadapi Ujian...tapi ini kesempatan. Kalau berjalan lancar, maka ancaman yang tiap tiap golongan terima mungkin bisa melunak."

Ya, ya, aku akan berjuang...aku tak kuasa menolak kalau sensei membungkukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga anda adalah penolongku!

"Aku bukan di posisi untuk mengatakan ini namun Ophis dan Kuroka, orang orang ini ada Ujian yang akan datang jadi tolong jangan ganggu mereka."

"Paham."

"Aku hanya perlu bersantai nyan."

Ophis dan Kuroka setuju pada permintaan sensei. Apa mereka setuju segampang itu...?

Aku menatap mereka dengan wajah ragu dan kemudian Le Fay datang ke arahku sambil mengulurkan sesuatu. itu adalah kertas tanda tangan. Dia mengatakannya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya.

"U-Umm! Pertandingan melawan Bael tempo hari! Aku sangat tersentuh! Mohon tanda tangannya kalau kamu tidak keberatan!"

...Oh iya. Wanita ini adalah penggemarku. Hahaha. Semua bawahan Vali luar biasa kuat namun mereka tak punya rasa gugup dan semuanya orang orang aneh.

"Oke, oke."

Aku menandatangani kertas tanda tangan sambil tersenyum pahit. Seperti ini, kami menerima tamu tak masuk akal dan menghabiskan hari kami bersama sampai hari Ujian.

Bagian 3[sunting]

...

Saat ini akhir pekan dan kami masih terus belajar untuk ujian. Ada seorang gadis dalam dandanan Gothic-Lolita duduk di sudut sambil menatap kami. Sudah jelas itu adalah Ophis...

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu dan aku tengah membaca buku dan belajar bersama anggota kelompok lain di ruang tamu yang luas untuk Ujian sekolah dan Tes promosi...dan di sudut ruang tamu, Ophis tengah duduk sambil terus menatap kami. Dan itu sambil dia memakan kue kue yang Ibu berikan. Adegan abnormal ini sangat buruk untukku secara mental...Ada tes yang menunggu kami tahu...

Semua orang terus belajar mencoba tak memikirkan hal itu, tapi terkadang mereka melihat ke arah Ophis. Tentu saja mereka begitu, karena boss para teroris tengah duduk manis di sudut ruangan. Jujur saja, ini bukan waktunya untuk belajar sekarang.

Namun aku tak merasakan hawa permusuhan atau semangat bertarung darinya. Dia memang hanya duduk disana. Kuroka, Le Fay, dan Fenrir tengah bermain di kolam indoor yang terletak di basemen kediaman Hyodou. Aku menyuruh kedua gadis dan anjingnya untuk tetap berada dalam rumah. Mereka menyetujuinya, namun kesampingkan Le Fay, kupikir Kuroka takkan patuh begitu saja. Sepertinya dia akan pergi keluar kalau ada kesempatan. Nampaknya kekacauan akan terjadi kalau dia sampai kepergok oleh staf yang terafiliasi dengan aliansi tiga kekuatan besar...itu akan menyeramkan...Tidak, tidak! Aku harus terus berkonsentrasi pada belajarku! Ujian sudah dekat! Hmmmm, aku sudah tahu nama ke-72 pilar dengan sempurna. Aku juga mengingat aturan yang kami harus patuhi sembari tinggal di dunia manusia. Aku juga mengingat keluarga yang bertahan dan bagaimana cara menyimpannya dalam kepalaku. Juga cara berbeda memperlakukan familiarmu tergantung apakah itu makhluk atau Yokai. Aku juga agak memahami perbedaan politik diantara Golongan Maou lama dan golongan Maou saat ini. Dan informasi tentang makhluk makhluk legendaris, Naga, sudah dimasukkan dalam pikiranku. Aku juga mengingat tentang Dewa Dewa tertentu dari tiap tiap golongan.

...Meski aku tak yakin tentang masalah aplikasi, ekonomi Dunia Bawah, dan cerita rakyat dari wilayah berbeda. Ngghhh, Kiba dan Akeno-san menjawab pertanyaan yang ditulis oleh Rias dengan enteng. Aku sendiri berusaha keras karena masih sering salah jawab. Mungkin dia sudah agak baikan hari ini, karena Koneko-chan tengah belajar bersama dengan kami.

"...Apa kamu baik baik saja, Koneko-chan?"

"...Aku tak apa apa, Gya-kun."

Koneko-chan tersenyum pada Gasper yang khawatir dengan temannya. Wajahnya merah seolah dia tak menyadarinya...Itu artinya kondisinya masih berlanjut. Koneko-chan tak muncul di depanku setelah insiden itu. Kami berdua memastikan untuk tidak saling melihat wajah sebisa mungkin. Nampaknya dia tengah bertarung melawan instingnya. Tubuhnya menginginkan itu namun hatinya tidak. Dia ada dalam kondisi rumit. Jujur saja, terasa menyedihkan karena aku tak bisa berbicara pada Koneko-chan. Ada saat saat aku ingin melakukan sesuatu karena dia terkadang juga menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah aku tak membuat kontak dengan Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan tampak kurang sehat sebelum ujian, namun baik Koneko-chan dan Gyasuke memiliki nilai akademik bagus sehingga mereka takkan mendapat masalah dalam ujian biarpun mereka tak belajar. Justru aku yang berada dalam situasi terjepit! Dalam situasi itu Ravel mengajariku hal hal yang tak kuketahui memakai sumber sumbernya.

"Nampaknya Ise-sama akan mampu menjawab pertanyaan mengenai orang orang yang muncul dalam legenda karena kamu telah menemui beberapa dari mereka. Meski sepertinya ekonomi Dunia Bawah dan Cerita Rakyat akan menjadi rintangan bagi orang orang yang tereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis dari manusia. Ada banyak perbedaan diantara aturan Iblis dan manusia, jadi alami kalau ada hal hal yang sulit dipahami tentang ekonomi dan cerita rakyat. Karena budaya dasarnya memang berbeda. Jadi Ujian nanti akan berisi pertanyaan itu, jadi biarpun kamu tak memahami perasaan dan pikiran Iblis, kupikir akan lebih baik menjawabnya dengan berpikir "Iblis akan melakukannya seperti ini"."

"Begitu. Maksudnya kepribadian mereka berubah tergantung darimana asal keluarga mereka, jadi cara mereka memerintah wilayah mereka juga berbeda...Gremory memiliki rasa cinta yang kuat sehingga takkan ada aturan tidak adil terhadap orang orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Namun bukan berarti sama di wilayah lain kan? karena Dunia Iblis berpusat pada masyarakat kelas bangsawan..."

Perbedaan nilai karena perbedaan budaya. Nampaknya sebagian besar soal dalam Ujian akan mengenai hal itu. Apalagi mantan manusia yang berubah menjadi Iblis akan bergabung ke Dunia Iblis, jadi tak mengetahui budaya mereka takkan bisa membuat mereka dipromosikan. Dikatakan kalau Dunia Bawah terus berubah, namun dasar dasarnya berbeda dari dunia manusia. Sepertinya memahami hal hal itu akan menjadi masalah bagiku. Hmmm, menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi nampaknya sangat sulit...Mungkin Ujian Promosi untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi akan begitu sulit sampai aku akan kaget...kemudian Asia mendadak berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ophis...

"U-Umm, mungkin hanya memakan kue tidak akan bagus, jadi silahkan minum teh hijau."

Dia menyajikan cangkir teh hijau pada Ophis! Su-sungguh gadis pemberani! Ophis mengambil cangkir dengan tenang dan meneguk teh hijau. Setelah melihat itu, Asia tersenyum dan kembali pada kami. Aku kemudian berbisik ke telinga Asia.

"Ka-Kamu sungguh berani Asia..."

"Kupikir dia bukan orang yang menyeramkan...bahkan tadi malam, Irina-san mengajaknya untuk bermain kartu bersama..."

"Haa!?"

Aku terkejut usai mendengar itu dan melihat Irina. Dia membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya padaku dengan wajah tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Ya. Aku mengajaknya ikut bermain. Aku memainkan kartu Ultimate Dragon!"

Di-dia sungguh bernyali! Kalau kuingat lagi, dia juga berbicara pada Arthur dari Tim Vali sepanjang pertarungan melawan Loki! Tapi itu membuatku iri padanya, karena dia bisa berbicara dengan santai pada semua orang bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Ah, apa Michael-san menjadikan dia [Ace]nya karena mengetahui kepribadiannya? Dengan kepribadian seperti ini, dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan semua macam orang. Michael-san mungkin berpikir kalau meletakkannya di tempat seperti ini yang membuatnya bertemu orang orang dari golongan berbeda akan membuatnya bisa memainkan peran sebagai perwakilan Malaikat dengan lebih signifikan.

"...Aneh...Dia cukup berbeda dari Uroboros yang diceritakan dalam legenda."

Kiba mengatakan itu. Akeno-san mengangguk dan setuju.

"Dia memang punya kesan berbeda dari Naga yang mewakili kekacauan, ketidakbatasan, dan ketiadaan."

Dewa Naga yang dikatakan tidak terbatas ya...melihatnya seperti ini, dia tak seperti makhluk yang disebut Dewa Naga. Justru Great Red yang lebih mendekati Dewa Naga. Seperti kata Kiba, mungkin dia berubah karena sudah terlalu lama tinggal di dunia ini. Kupikir aku paham kenapa sensei cukup tertarik padanya. Naga bernama Ophis ini pasti terisi banyak keraguan. Dan Dewa Naga itu menjadi tertarik padaku...aku melirik Ophis, dan seperti dugaanku dia terus menatapku. Apa yang dia ingin dapatkan dengan mengobservasiku? Seperti itu, belajar kelompok berlanjut sambil terus diawasi oleh si Naga Ketidakbatasan.

Malam sebelum hari Ujian Kelas Menengah. Aku berhenti belajar untuk tes di waktu yang semestinya dan pergi tidur lebih awal untuk tes. Namun aku menyadari atmosfir dari lantai atas berbeda dari saat aku menuju ke toilet. Aku menjadi curiga dan naik ke lantai atas. Pintu ruang tertentu nampak terbuka. Itu kamar Koneko-chan. Cahaya yang muncul dari kamarnya bisa terlihat dari koridor.

"...!"

"..."

...Aku bisa mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar. Aku membunuh hawa kehadiranku dan semakin mendekati pintu. Kupikir itu pasti "dia". Kalau dugaanku benar, maka "dia" pasti...aku mendengar suaranya, seperti yang aku duga.

"Fufun. Aku tahu kalau Shirone memasuki musim kawin hanya dengan sekali tatap nyan. Apa karena kamu tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu karena genetik pria itu nyan?"

"...Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Nee-sama."

"Sudah sudah. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa memberimu metode supaya si Sekiryuutei jatuh cinta padamu nyan."

...Seperti dugaanku, itu Kuroka. dia memasuki kamar Koneko-chan dan mencoba memberinya hal hal aneh! Astaga! Sudah kusuruh dia supaya tak bikin masalah! Dan saat ini Koneko-chan berada dalam musim yang rumit. Kami akan kerepotan kalau dia menstimulasinya dengan cara negatif. Apalagi Kuroka itu erotis! Mungkin aku harus memberitahunya. Tapi bagaimana aku harus memasuki kamar...? Ini kamar Koneko-chan jadi aku tak bisa masuk secara normal...hal itu terjadi tepat ketika aku berpikir untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Nfufu. Ada Naga cabul sedang mengintip kamar~~nyan."

...! Nampaknya Kuroka memergoki aku! Ya apa boleh buat! Aku hanya perlu masuk! Pintu terbuka sedikit. Aku mengetuk pintu buat jaga jaga dan memasuki kamar Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan dan Kuroka duduk saling berlawanan di depan ranjang mengenakan piyama. Koneko-chan mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. Ekornya berayun dan aku bisa tahu kalau dia dalam kondisi kegirangan. Matanya juga tajam. Namun wajahnya merah dan aku tahu kalau dia bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Kuroka. Apa yang kamu katakan pada Koneko-chan?"

"Kamu salah nya. Aku tahu Shirone mengalami musim kawin segera setelah melihatnya, jadi aku datang untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya. Wajar kalau seorang kakak melakukan hal seperti ini kan?"

Kuroka berkedip secara mempesona, namun ekspresi Koneko-chan menjadi lebih serius. Melihat itu, nampaknya Kuroka datang karena tertarik ketimbang karena khawatir sebagai seorang kakak.

"Musim ini sangat rawan nyan. Misalnya..."

Kuroka mendadak menarik lengan Koneko dan mendoronya ke arahku! Koneko-chan datang di depan dadaku! Aku menangkapnya namun...

"...!"

Koneko-chan yang didorong ke arah dadaku membuat ekspresi emosional dengan mata berair.

"...Nyaa...senpai..."

Bibir kecilnya membuat suara manis dan lembut. Ekornya yang sebelumnya berputar saat ini melingkari lengan kananku.

"Tak peduli sekuat apapun kamu menahannya, kamu akan merasa ingin membuat bayi saat kamu merasakan kulit lelaki yang kamu cintai. Shirone ada dalam kondisi dimana dia hanya bisa berpikir tentang membuat bayi denganmu."

Bi-Biarpun kamu mengatakan itu! Aku tak bisa macam macam padanya! Kalau aku melakukan hal ceroboh, maka aku akan memberi beban berat pada tubuh Koneko-chan! Biarpun aku mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan menggosokkan tubuhnya padaku...dia mencoba melepas pakaianku dengan ekspresi erotis seolah sesuatu yang menghentikannya sudah dilepaskan! Dia juga mulai melepaskan piyamanya! Situasi ini menjadi semakin serius karena aku bisa melihat oppai mungilnya muncul dan menghilang dari celah piyama! Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Jangan Koneko-chan! Kalau kamu melakukan hal seperti itu dan menjadi hamil, akan jadi berbahaya bagi Koneko-chan dan bayinya dengan tubuhnya saat ini!

"...Senpai. Apakah kamu mau dengan tubuhku...?...Apa aku tak mampu berhubungan seks...? Aku...sudah siap untuk menerima senpai...biarpun tubuhku kecil, tapi tubuhku masih tetap seorang wanita. Karena itu...aku ingin tubuh senpai..."

Tolong jangan katakan ituuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kalau kamu mengatakannya dengan wajah emosional dan suara erotis, aku akan kehilangan kewarasanku! Aku sudah berjanji pada Rias! Kalau aku takkan bercinta dengan Koneko-chan! Rias bilang dia akan memberiku hadiah kalau aku bisa menahan diri! Ini sangat penting bagi aku dan Koneko-chan! Tahanlah! Tahanlah, aku! Tapi tubuh kecil Koneko-chan sangat lembut! Aku mencoba mundur, namun sesuatu melingkari kakiku dan aku terjatuh di atas pantatku! Karena itu, pandanganku menjadi sama tinggi dengan Koneko-chan dan wajahnya ada tepat di hadapanku! Koneko-chan kemudian memelukku! Situasi ini jadi semakin menegangkan!

"...Aku tak ingin kalah dari si Tori-Musume[1]...Aku tak ingin senpai dibawa pergi...biarpun aku tak bisa menjadi Manajer senpai, kupikir aku bisa memuaskan hasrat senpai seperti ini..."

...Koneko-chan bersikap seolah dia tak keberatan, tapi dia membawa Ravel dalam pikirannya. Dia ada dalam pikirannya karena mereka satu angkatan. Tapi aku tak berpikir dia ingin berguna padaku menggunakan tubuhnya! Itu karena Koneko-chan juga memiliki bagian baiknya! Kuroka tengah mengawasi situasi ini dengan senang! Sialan kamu wanita kucing! Dia menikmati situasi ini! Kupikir dia hanya akan menonton kami disana, namun dia justru bergerak menuju kami.

...SURU...SURU...SURU...

Dia melepaskan obi[2] dari kimononya...dan mulai melepas kimononya! Payudara berisinya muncul, dan bahkan bagian pink-nya bisa terlihat jelas! Besar! Oppainya bahkan tak kalah pada Rias dan Akeno-san dari segi ukuran!

"Fufufu. Mengambil kesucian Sekiryuutei di depan Shirone mungkin akan terasa sangat lezat."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku karena caranya dia menjilatkan lidahnya nampak begitu erotis. Kuroka menarik Koneko-chan dari tubuhku, dan kemudian memelukkuuuuu! Payudara telanjangnya menyentuhku! Sungguh sensasi berisi! Mirip dengan oppai Akeno-san karena lembut dan kenyal, namun tidak kalah dengan oppai Rias dari segi elastisitas! Aku berterima kasih pada oppai Nekomata karena keseimbangannya! Aku tak bisa mempertahankan ketenanganku karena kakinya juga punya daging yang bagus! Sebenarnya ada banyak manusia yang kawin dengan nekomata setelah digoda oleh mereka, namun aku bisa paham alasannya! Ini terlalu erotis! Kuroka yang tengah menunggangi ku memandangku kemudian berkata...

"Kamu masih belum punya pengalaman kan?"

...! Dia membaca pikiranku! Apa itu sesuatu yang gampang diketahui!?

"Kupikir kamu berhubungan seks setiap hari dengan si Switch-Princess-chan. Ternyata belum—nya. Apa boleh buat kalau kamu terus menyimpannya karena hal itu. Baiklah kalau begitu...Onee-san ini akan menjadi wanita pertamamu—nyan. Tak apa apa. Aku akan mengajarimu mulai dari awal."

Karena dia mengatakan hal erotis yang merebus otakku, kepalaku serasa mau meletus! Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan kondisiku saat ini, dan mulai menjilatkan lidahnya mulai dari perutku sampai leherku! Kering namun hangat dan lembut, jadi sensasi itu membuat pikiranku serasa blank! Dia mulai menjilat air liurnya dengan lidahnya.

"Jadi ini rasa dari Sekiryuutei. Aku mengingatnya—nyan. Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa mencicipinya sebelum tubuh Vali—nyan."

Begitu! Jadi kamu mengingat rasanya! Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku sangat paham kalau ini sangat erotis! Erotis! Kamu benar benar erotis nekomata-oneesan! Aku mulai berpikir kalau Vali adalah gay karena menolak memberikan gennya pada wanita erotis sepertinya! Seberapa terobsesinya dia dengan pertarungan!? Kuroka mengatakannya sambil menyuruh Koneko-chan untuk datang padanya.

"Shirone. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara Nekomata melakukan hubungan seks. Ini. Lihatlah pria ini dan ingatlah rasanya."

Koneko-chan mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya karena dia mengikuti apa yang Kuroka katakan dengan ekspresi suram. Dia mulai menjilat leherku dengan lidah kecilnya...Tunggu, hubungan seks!?

-!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sulit diungkapkan! Ini...! ini memang...! ini sangat tidak senonoh...! aku tak bisa melawan!

Koneko-chan yang nampaknya rantai yang mengikat kesadarannya patah, mulai menjilat sekeliling tubuhku. Mohon maafkan aku! Terasa sangat enak sampai kesadaranku akan menggila! Koneko-chan sepertinya takkan berhenti, namun Kuroka menyentil leher Koneko-chan dengan jarinya. Kemudian tubuh Koneko-chan gemetaran. Dia lalu jatuh ke atas tubuhku seolah seluruh kekuatan di tubuhnya lenyap.

...Apa Kuroka menggunakan semacam teknik untuk menghentikan Koneko-chan? Meski nampaknya masih ada kesadarannya yang tersisa...Kuroka kemudian mengatakannya setelah membaringkan Koneko-chan ke sisi.

"Pokoknya Shirone, kamu berhenti dulu untuk sekarang. Sepertinya kamu memasuki musim kawin karena dipengaruhi wanita lain, tapi kamu dan bayimu bisa mati dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang—nyan. Kalau kamu menginginkan bayi pria ini, maka...kamu harus belajar mengendalikan musim kawinmu—nyan. Hei Sekiryuutei. Aku lebih baik daripada dia, tahu?"

Begitu. Jadi Koneko-chan akan mampu mengendalikan musim kawinnya kalau dia tumbuh sebesar Kuroka. Itu artinya akan lebih baik kalau dia tak membuat bayi hingga saat itu. Mendengar pernyataan Kuroka, sedikit kekuatan kembali ke mata Koneko-chan.

"...Tidak!"

Koneko-chan bergerak sambil menggetarkan tubuhnya. Dia kemudian memelukku seolah ia melindungiku dari Kuroka.

"...Senpai adalah senpaiku. Takkan kuserahkan dia padamu, Nee-sama!"

Itu adalah teriakan putus asa Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan...aku sangat senang! Tapi aku juga berpikir kalau Kuroka sangat seksi dan erotis...tidak, tidak! Aku harus berpihak pada Koneko-chan!

Melihat itu, Kuroka berdiri di sana seolah tak percaya. Dia lalu mendecakkan lidahnya.

"...Permisi. Kucing hitam yang disana..."

...! Suara mendadak dari orang lain! Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, Ravel tengah berdiri disana!

"Ara ara, ternyata putri dari keluarga Phenex—nyan."

Ravel mendekati Kuroka kemudian mengatakannya.

"Sepertinya kamu adalah kakak Koneko-san. Koneko-san sedang tidak baikan saat ini. Kalau kamu mencoba berbuat sesuatu padanya, maka aku, teman sekelasnya, takkan memaafkanmu! Juga tolong menjauhlah dari Ise-sama!"

Oh! Ravel memarahi Kuroka sambil bernafas tersengal sengal! Biarpun begitu, dia begitu peduli pada Koneko-chan! Dia nampaknya sangat perhatian padaku juga, jadi terima kasih Ravel! Diteriaki oleh Ravel membuat Kuroka diam membisu, namun...

"Jadi kamu teman Shirone nyan? Hmmm. Banyak orang muncul satu demi satu, yang selalu peduli padanya."

Kuroka menaruh bor rambut Ravel di tangannya lalu menyentuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku membuat teman Shirone marah—nyan."

Dia mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dia kemudian mencoba meninggalkan kamar setelah kembali mengenakan kimononya. Dia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan melewatiku dan berbisik ke telingaku.

"Shirone hanya tak stabil saat ini nyan. Jadi tolong jangan biarkan dia memaksakan dirinya."

...!

...Itu suara yang sangat lembut. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia meninggalkan kamar sambil melewati Ravel.

"Nekoshou yang berharga. Kalau kamu tak mengurusnya baik baik, itu akan jadi bencana bagi suku kita."

Dia meninggalkan kamar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

...Mungkinkah dia...?

"Koneko-san. Apa kamu tak apa apa?"

Ravel sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Koneko-chan.

"Ravel. Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Saat aku menanyainya, dia menjawab dengan pipinya memerah.

"...Y-Yaa aku kan teman sekelasnya, jadi aku kebetulan ingin melihat bagaimana kondisinya setiap malam! Itu tanggung jawab Koneko-san untuk mengurusku karena aku masih baru di Jepang! Aku nanti bisa repot kalau dia tak lekas membaik! Itu saja!"

Ah, jadi Ravel juga sangat mencemaskannya. Dan dia ternyata mengeceknya setiap malam. Dia benar benar tak bisa jujur pada dirinya.

"...Aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua. Senpai, karena aku..."

Koneko-chan meminta maaf pada aku dan Ravel seolah dia merasa sangat bersalah oleh itu.

...Hah? Apa hanya perasaanku atau warna merah di wajahnya hilang dan dia kembali normal...? Aku menyentuh pipi Koneko-chan setelah meminta maaf sebelumnya dengan berkata "maaf".

...Aku menyentuhnya selama 10 detik...namun tampaknya Koneko-chan tidak sedang bergairah atau berubah sama sekali.

"Hei Koneko-chan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Saat aku menanyainya, Koneko-chan juga nampaknya menyadari perubahan pada kondisinya dan mulai menyentuh pipi dan perutnya.

"...Kembali normal lagi."

Seperti dugaanku! Musim kawinnya berhenti! Karena itulah tak ada yang terjadi saat aku menyentuhnya selama 10 detik! Itu berbeda dari waktu aku menyentuhnya sebelumnya!

"...Apa yang terjadi?"

Ravel juga nampaknya ragu. Aku paham alasannya kenapa. Itu Kuroka...seperti sebelumnya, Kuroka menyentil leher Koneko-chan dengan jarinya. Kemudian Koneko-chan jatuh padaku. Namun melihat Koneko-chan saat ini, Kuroka pasti menggunakan semacam teknik untuk menghentikan musim kawin Koneko-chan.

...Kuroka...Aku tak tahu apa maksud sejatinya. Mungkin dia melakukannya karena rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak. Atau mungkin karena dia merasa ingin saja. Namun sudah pasti kalau Koneko-chan kembali jadi normal. Itu sesuatu yang membuatku sangat senang. Meski aku merasa agak sedih juga...I-Itu karena melihat Koneko-chan mode erotis bukan sesuatu yang bisa sering kalian lihat...Aku hanya perlu menyimpannya dalam otakku! Tapi karena itu, satu kecemasan yang kumiliki sampai tes akhirnya hilang. Aku jadi merasa sangat lega.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Hari Ujian.

Kami berkumpul di lingkaran sihir transportasi yang terletak di basemen kediaman Hyodou. Kami berdandan dalam seragam Akademi Kuou. Ini sudah menjadi seragam resmi kelompok Gremory. Kami juga memegang tas di tangan kami. Di dalamnya terdapat hal hal penting untuk tes. Aku jadi teringat dengan Ujian Masuk SMA dulu. Orang yang akan pergi ke stadium untuk Ujian antara lain aku, Kiba, Akeno-san, dan Manajerku Ravel. Rias, sensei, dan anggota klub lain akan menuju Dunia Bawah dengan kami, namun mereka akan menunggu kami di hotel yang terletak di stadium. Transportasi akan mengirim kami menuju stadium. Jadi hanya kami yang mengambil Ujian yang pergi lebih dulu. Setelah itu Rias dan yang lain akan segera menuju ke hotel.

Kupikir kami akan dipindahkan ke kediaman Gremory terlebih dulu dan kemudian menuju stadium memakai mobil atau kendaraan lain. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Alasannya...Yah, itu karena kami populer, namun melebihi itu hubungan diantara aku dan Rias mendapat banyak perhatian sehingga sebaiknya menghindari tempat tempat yang dipenuhi orang. Ya, itu karena aku menembaknya saat Rating Game. Setelah itu media mulai membuat artikel tentang itu dengan cepat.

[Hubungan serius diantara Majikan dan Budaknya]

Judul semacam itu menarik banyak perhatian dari penduduk yang tinggal di Dunia bawah. Jadi kami diberitahu kalau kami akan dikelilingi oleh media massa segera setelah kami keluar.

...Rias adalah Tuan Putri Gremory, dan dia juga adik perempuan Maou. Dan kekasihnya adalah aku, sang "Oppai Dragon". Dua orang yang terus menjadi topik utama mulai menjalin hubungan, jadi banyak orang yang membicarakan kami.

"Rias yang merupakan Iblis-murni, seorang Tuan Putri, dan adik perempuan Maou. Kamu yang merupakan budaknya, sang Sekiryuutei sekaligus Oppai Dragon. Itu akan menjadi kisah cinta yang melampaui status sosial. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau topik seperti itu menyebar di masyarakat bangsawan? Nampaknya itu juga menjadi gosip panas di kalangan wanita dari latar belakang normal."

Itulah yang sensei katakan. Ternyata seperti itu...? Kisah cinta yang melampaui status sosial ya? Tapi di Dunia Bawah, nampaknya banyak yang memberi dukungan.

"Nampaknya hal itu menjadi serius karena orang orang dari media terus meminta Onii-sama mengikuti wawancara."

Ravel juga mengatakan itu. Begitu, Raiser adalah mantan-tunangan Rias. Dari bagaimana pertunangannya batal, kisahnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang media sukai. Saat itu terjadi, putusnya pertunangan hanya menjadi terkenal diantara Iblis bangsawan, jadi media tak terlalu tertarik saat itu. Namun sekarang lain ceritanya. Media di Dunia bawah akan mengerumunimu, yang menjadi populer sebagai "Oppai Dragon". Mempertimbangkan itu, diputuskan kalau kami akan secara langsung menuju ke stadium. Media nampaknya memiliki informasi kalau kami akan mengambil tes, jadi mereka berkumpul di sekitar stadium. Astaga, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa ini sesuatu yang membuatku harus senang? Dalam kasusku, aku hanya ingin mereka tetap diam soal kami! Aku baru menembaknya tahu? Aku masih berpikir bagaimana aku bisa memajukan hubunganku dengan Rias.

...Karena itulah aku tak bisa berkencan dengan Rias satu kali pun setelah pernyataan cinta. Aku bermaksud mengajaknya kencan. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa karena ada tes, kondisi Koneko-chan, dan kunjungan Ophis ke rumahku. Aku melihat sekeliling, namun tidak mendapati Gasper.

"Kenapa Gasper tak ada untuk mengantar kami?"

"Dia sudah pergi sebelumnya ke institut penelitian Grigori yang terletak di Dunia Bawah."

Sensei menjawabku.

"...Sendirian?"

Aku sampai tak percaya karena mengetahui sesuatu yang tak pernah kuprediksi. Sensei mengangguk.

"Tepat setelah pertandingan melawan Bael. Dia datang padaku sambil menangis."

[Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti senpai dan semuanya! Aku tak ingin terus dilindungi lagi! Aku laki laki dari Tim Gremory jadi aku tak ingin menunjukkan penampilan buruk lagi...!]

Dia sampai memohon pada sensei seperti itu...jadi hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Dia adalah hikikomori dan penakut. Meski begitu, dia tetap datang ke gerbang Grigori, jadi keyakinannya pasti tidak lemah. Saat ini, dia mungkin sedang menghadapi Sacred Gearnya sendiri dibawah instruksi para peneliti."

...Begitu. Dia serius ingin menjadi kuat, jadi selain latihan dasar dia mulai memahami dan menghadapi Sacred Gearnya lebih dalam lagi. Dia pasti mencapai jalan buntu yang akhirnya harus datang ke tempat institut penelitian Malaikat Jatuh.

...Yeah. bagaimanapun juga dia adalah lelaki. Kembalilah dan dapatkan hal baru Gasper! Gasper juga penting, tapi apa yang orang orang ini akan lakukan? Aku menatap Ophis dan Kuroka.

"Apa yang Ophis, Kuroka, dan Le Fay akan lakukan?"

Aku menanyai sensei.

"Mereka akan ikut ke hotel dengan kita. Akan gawat kalau mereka ikut ke arah stadium."

Itu sudah jelas. Tapi tak apa apakah membawa mereka ke hotel?

"Juga setelah ujian kalian selesai, aku berniat membawa Ophis ke tempat Sirzechs. Ini kesempatan bagus. Ophis juga bilang kalau dia akan pergi kalau kamu juga pergi. Karena itu kamu juga akan ikut ke tempat Sirzechs setelah Ujian selesai."

Jadi sensei sudah merencanakan sejauh itu.

"Aku paham. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat, tapi membawa Ophis ke depan Sirzechs-sama memiliki makna tertentu kan?"

"Ya. Aku ingin ini menuju ke arah yang benar biarpun hanya sedikit. Negosiasi yang dianggap mustahil mungkin sudah bisa saat ini. Itu langkah yang besar. Aku tak tahu apa yang Ophis pikirkan, tapi karena itu, masih mungkin menghindari pertempuran sia sia. Kalau semua berjalan lancar, organisasi musuh sendiri mungkin akan runtuh dan tercerai berai. Kalau itu terjadi akan sangat mudah untuk menghancurkan mereka satu demi satu. kalau mereka kehilangan ular Ophis, mengalahkan mereka akan terjadi lebih cepat dari dugaan kita. Aku bahkan ingin berterima kasih pada Vali yang sudah memberiku saran ini."

Vali rupanya. Orang yang menyerahkan Ophis pada sensei adalah pria itu.

"Dia pasti berpikir dengan caranya sendiri juga. sampai dia menyerahkan Ophis pada kita."

Sensei mengatakannya dengan menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengarku.

"...Dia pasti ingin menyembunyikan Ophis. Yaitu dari ancaman."

...Ancaman? Apa Ophis diincar oleh seseorang? Karena dia boss organisasi besar maka hal itu sangat wajar. Semua golongan pasti berpikir untuk mengalahkannya sehingga organisasinya runtuh, sehingga mereka mengincarnya. Mereka hanya tak berani menyentuhnya karena dia adalah makhluk terkuat. Tapi Vali mencoba menyembunyikan Ophis? Dari ancaman siapa? Hmm, sensei sepertinya tahu sesuatu tapi aku tak memahami sama sekali. Tapi tak ada gunanya terus berpikir seperti itu. Saat ini aku hanya perlu berpikir soal Ujian! Semua orang sudah membantu belajarku untuk Ujian, jadi aku takkan bisa menghadap mereka kalau tak menunjukkan hasil! Dan setelah ini selesai, masih ada Ujian Mid Semester...Masalahku masih belum selesai. Itu terjadi saat aku, Kiba, Akeno-san, dan Ravel hampir pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Tunggu."

Rias menghentikan kami. Dia datang ke arahku kemudian mengecup pipiku.

"Ini untuk jimat. Ise, aku percaya kalau kamu pasti lulus."

Aku menerima jimat terbaik yang pernah ada! Oke! Ini dia! Aku akan nyatakan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam!

"Aku pasti akan lulus! Ka-kalau aku lulus, tolong kencan denganku!"

Aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya dengan baik! Aku bisa mengajaknya kencan sendiri! Rias menjadi terpana untuk sesaat saat aku mengajaknya, namun dia menunjukkan senyum bahagia setelah itu.

"Ya. Mari kita berkencan. Itu janji. Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

Yeeaaaaaaaaah! Aku membuat janji untuk kencan! Kencan dengan Rias! Inilah yang terbaik! Satu satunya yang tersisa adalah lulus dalam tes! Aku akan lulus dengan membakar semangatku! Karena kencan yang jadi taruhannya!

"...Astaga. Bermesraan di depan semua orang...masa muda sungguh menyenangkan!"

Sensei mendesah seolah dia tak menganggapnya menyenangkan. Jangan bicara begitu! Aku bisa mengajaknya kencan sambil menahan semua rasa maluku!

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu."

Kami berempat berpamitan pada Rias dan yang lain dan kami diselimuti dalam cahaya. Tunggulah Rias! Aku cinta padamu!

Bagian 5[sunting]

...Ketika cahaya berhenti, kami berada di ruang yang sangat luas. Terdapat lingkaran sihir yang memancarkan cahaya suram di bawah kakiku. Apa ini stadium tes dimana Ujian promosi akan diselenggarakan?

"Selamat datang. kalian adalah budak Rias Gremory, benar? Saya sudah mendengar hal itu. Mohon tunjukkan sesuatu sebagai identitas kalian."

Orang orang staf yang mengenakan pakaian kaku datang di hadapan kami meminta identifikasi. Kalau kuingat ingat aku harus tunjukkan segel dengan simbol Gremory di atasnya dan juga kertas rekomendasi. Kami tunjukkan pada mereka segel dan kertas rekomendasinya. Segel ini dibuat dari tulang makhluk tertentu dan digiling menjadi bentuk lingkaran seukuran telapak tangan. Warnanya crimson dengan tanda tertentu di atasnya. Staf mengkonfirmasi kertas rekomendasi dan segel dan berkata "Mohon ke arah sini", kemudian memandu kami. Kami berjalan di koridor yang terbuat dari batu. Interiornya tidak nampak terlalu mewah, namun dibuat sangat simpel dan akurat.

"Ini adalah pusat Ujian promosi untuk Iblis Kelas Menengah yang terletak di wilayah Glasya-Labolas."

Kiba mengatakan itu dengan tenang sambil berjalan.

Hee, jadi ini wilayah Glasya Labolas. Aku begitu kepikiran tentang ujian sampai aku tak keberatan mengecek lokasi tes. Kalau itu wilayah Glasya Labolas, maka itu adalah wilayah keluarga dimana Maou yang berkata "bekerja itu kekalahan", Asmodeus-sama, berada. Itu juga tanah kelahiran yankee yang dihajar habis habisan oleh Sairaorg-san.

"Nampaknya mereka membangun pusat tes promosi disini karena pengaruh dari ahli strategi, Falbium Asmodeus."

Akeno-san juga mengatakan itu. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan Maou-sama yang nampaknya tak ingin berbuat apa apa dalam pikiranku, jadi sulit untuk dibayangkan.

"Sepertinya ada juga pusat tes di wilayah Astaroth yang merupakan keluarga dimana Ajuka Beelzebub-sama berasal."

"Ada pusat tes di beragam tempat di Dunia Bawah, namun yang memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi adalah yang diselenggarakan di wilayah Astaroth. Apalagi ada sekolah bangsawan untuk Iblis bangsawan berlokasi disana. Buchou juga pernah kebingungan memilih antara sekolah di wilayah Astaroth dan area Maou. Namun dia akhirnya memilih bersekolah di area Maou."

Kiba menjawab seperti itu. Oh begitukah? Lantas kenapa kita memilih wilayah Glasya-Labolas hari ini?

"Karena insiden sebelumnya, keluarga Astaroth kehilangan otoritasnya..."

Kiba mengatakannya dengan tenang sehingga staf yang berjalan di depan kami tak bisa mendengarnya. Begitu...insiden yang melibatkan Diodora Astaroth menyebabkan ini...kudengar keluarga Astaroth memasuki situasi berbahaya karena dia. Nampaknya mereka menghindari situasi terburuk karena pengaruh Ajuka-sama yang merupakan ketua pembina untuk Program Ekuasi Teknikal. Namun sudah pasti kalau mereka dipandang dengan mata tegas dari penduduk yang tinggal di wilayah lain dan bangsawan lainnya. Mereka juga kehilangan hak untuk mengirimkan kandidat untuk Maou selanjutnya.

Tempat dimana kami sampai setelah dituntun oleh staf adalah lokasi yang nampak seperti area resepsi. Ada sejumlah jendela, dan orang orang yang mengambil tes tengah berbicara pada resepsionis.

...Ada lebih sedikit Iblis dari dugaanku. Area resepsi yang sangat luas terlihat mati karena hanya sedikit orang di dalamnya. Kemudian staf menjelaskan pada kami.

"Di resepsi disana, mohon ambil dokumen wajib bersama dengan tiket masuk untuk tes. Setelah kalian selesai dengan itu, silahkan naik ke lantai atas dimana tes tertulis akan diselenggarakan. Bagian pertama tes adalah tes tertulis dan bagian kedua adalah praktikal."

Jadi tes tertulis lebih dulu. Aku cukup banyak belajar, tapi aku ingin dapat lebih banyak poin untuk tes praktikal.

"Mohon serahkan laporan pada para penguji yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruang tes tertulis."

Jadi aku harus menyerahkan laporan pada orang di depan ruang tes. Aku menulis laporanku dengan tema yang Grayfia-san katakan padaku...aku masih belum terbiasa menulis dengan aksara Iblis jadi aku mati matian menulis sambil memegang kamus di tangan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Semoga anda berhasil."

Staf pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu dan membawakan dokumen yang kalian harus isi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ravel pergi dengan cepat. Wow, gadis itu benar benar penuh pemikiran.

"...Sepertinya hanya sedikit yang mengambil tes."

"Ya. Di Dunia Bawah sekarang, tak ada banyak Iblis yang bisa mengambil tes promosi. Pusat tes promosi untuk Iblis Kelas Tinggi mungkin akan makin sedikit peserta yang mengikutinya."

Kiba menjawab begitu. Ya. Karena tak ada peperangan di Dunia Bawah saat ini, kalian hanya bisa mendapat promosi dengan mencapai sesuatu yang hebat dari kontrak dengan manusia atau melalui Rating Game. Meski pilihan pertama sangat sulit mendapatkan promosi, maka mendapat promosi melalui Rating Game menjadi pilihan utama. Biarpun begitu, nampaknya kami adalah kasus spesial.

"Ise-kun. Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum tes."

Kiba berdiri di sampingku sambil memasang ekspresi serius.

"...Ada apa?"

"Aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu."

...

...Disini, aku penasaran apa maksud ucapannya...

"...Kamu jadi semakin alami dalam mengatakan hal hal menjijikkan."

Saat aku mengatakannya dengan wajah jijik, Kiba tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tapi kalau kamu tidak ada, aku mungkin takkan pernah mendapatkan tes promosi."

"Apa kamu yakin? Kamu sudah cukup kuat. Kamu pasti mendapat promosi cepat atau lambat."

"Tidak. Aku ada disini karena aku menyaksikan bagaimana kamu menjalani hidupmu dan pertarunganmu. Kamu menunjukkanku hal hal yang tak kumiliki. Aku takkan berada disini kalau aku tak mengetahui hal hal itu."

Apa memang seperti itu? Aku juga banyak dipengaruhi oleh dia. Ada banyak bagian dimana aku bekerja keras karena dia adalah seseorang di dekatku yang menjadi incaranku. Aku mendesah sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Aku tak cukup yakin. Yang si pangeran tampan katakan adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa aku pahami. Tapi...mari lulus dalam tes bersama. Karena kita adalah laki laki dalam kelompok Gremory. Iya kan? Dachikou[3]."

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, mari bertujuan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Aku juga punya impian sekarang. Untuk menjadi [Kuda] terkuat. Aku ingin menjadi eksistensi yang bisa berdiri sebanding denganmu."

Kiba mengajak berjabat tangan. Aku menjawabnya dengan tawa.

"Itu bagus juga. itu juga mudah dipahami. Aku takkan tahu berapa ribu tahun lagi aku akan bersamamu, tapi mari menjadi pria yang terkenal sepanjang Dunia Bawah."

Akeno-san juga meletakkan tangannya pada jabat tangan kami.

"Ufufu. Sungguh persahabatan yang mengesankan. Mari lewati tes bersama."

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

Baik Kiba dan aku menjawab di saat yang sama! Ya! Mari menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah bersama!

"Semuanya! Aku sudah bawa dokumennya! Mari kita mengisinya disana!"

Dengan instruksi Ravel kami mengisi dokumen...

Kemudian tes akan segera dimulai!

"Mohon berjuanglah! Aku akan menunggu disini!"

Kami berpisah dengan Ravel di tangga yang menuju ke lantai kedua, dan kami bertiga menuju ke lantai ketiga. Kami melihat tanda tertulis dalam aksara Iblis yang berbunyi "Tes Promosi Kelas Menengah – Ruang Tes Tertulis". Ruang yang kami tuju memiliki meja meja panjang yang disusun berbaris. Kelihatan seperti meja di universitas. Aku juga melihat ruang universitas saat aku pergi melihat lihat ke Universitas Kunou.

Aku harus duduk di meja dengan nomor [012] tertulis di atasnya. Ngomong ngomong nomor Kiba adalah [011] dan Akeno-san [013]. Saat kami bertiga duduk, kami mendengar suara bisik bisik.

"...Apa orang orang itu dari Tim Gremory? Pengguna Pedang Suci Iblis, Sekiryuutei, dan Miko Halilintar-Suci..."

"Sang "Oppai Dragon" yang mengalahkan Sairaorg! Sekiryuutei!"

"Jadi rumor tentang mendapat rekomendasi promosi dari Maou-sama memang benar..."

"Jadi karena itu ada begitu banyak orang dengan kamera diluar..."

...Ini benar benar membuatku malu. Semua orang mengenal kami. Tentu kami menjadi terkenal karena berita, show tokusatsu, dan pertandingan yang terjadi baru baru ini. Menilai dari percakapan tadi, media sudah berkumpul diluar pusat tes ini. Kalau kita mengatakannya dengan cara manusia, mungkin mereka disebut paparazzi? Itu cukup menyeramkan. Namun ini sesuatu yang sudah aku prediksi. Karena itu aku harus mengerjakan tes dengan tenang tanpa mempermalukan diriku. Aku memasang wajah serius dan sikap yang kuat!

"...Kupikir kamu tak perlu memakai terlalu banyak energi dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya."

Itulah yang Kiba katakan! Tapi kita datang kemari dengan membawa nama Gremory di punggung kita! Selagi aku melakukan itu, peserta lain berkumpul dan bangku mulai terisi dengan para Iblis yang mengambil tes.

...Tapi ruangan yang bahkan bisa menampung 100 orang tetap tak bisa penuh. Mereka kebanyakan Iblis yang merupakan mantan manusia, namun ada juga Iblis yang terlihat seperti manusia-hewan, Yokai, dan makhluk lain. Soalnya bukan hanya manusia yang bisa direinkarnasi. Sehingga banyak tipe dan jenis Iblis yang bisa mengambil tes promosi. Aku melihat sekitar, namun termasuk kami jumlahnya tak sampai 40 orang! Pesertanya tidak banyak. Aku dengar promosi itu langka, namun tak pernah menduga akan sesedikit ini. Kebanyakan kursi masih kosong!

...Kupikir aku paham tujuan dan impian Sairaorg-san. Bahwa sangat bagus memberi kesempatan bagi mereka yang memiliki bakat. Namun di Dunia Bawah saat ini, itu sangat sulit. Sensei juga berkata kalau para politisi terbagi kedalam golongan Maou dan golongan Great-King. Sambil aku memikirkan itu, para penguji mulai masuk dan mengumpulkan laporan kami. Kami menyerahkan laporan kami pada para penguji dan akhirnya bisa memulai Tes Tertulis.

...Kesampingkan Tes Praktikal, aku tak percaya diri dengan Tes Tertulis. Tapi tetap saja, Rias, Ravel, dan yang lain sudah banyak membantuku! Aku harus mengincar hasil yang bagus!

"Sudah waktunya. Silakan dimulai."

Suara penguji yang memberitahu kami permulaan tes! Semua peserta membalik kertas tes mereka, dan tes dimulai! Pokoknya aku akan menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak yang aku bisa!

Bagian 6[sunting]

"Ah-. Pertanyaan seperti itu sangat tidak adil! Apa maksudnya dengan : "Tulislah nama pemimpin musuh yang muncul dalam "Levi-Tan""..."

Kantin makanan di pusat tes. Aku tengah berbaring di meja dan membuat suara menyedihkan. Tes tertulis terbagi kedalam bagian bagian berbeda dan akhirnya selesai setelah beberapa jam. Biarpun aku lepas dari tugas yang memakai otakku, aku masih mendesah karena isi soal ujiannya. Aku menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan tentang pengetahuan dasar Iblis. Kecuali ada pertanyaan tentang "Magical Levi-Tan" dan aku dibuat tak percaya! Ada pertanyaan dimana aku harus menulis nama nama pemimpin dari organisasi musuh. Maksudku adalah "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu!?" juga pertanyaan tentang "Chichiryutei Oppai Dragon" muncul! Itu menjadi pertanyaan tentang peristiwa baru baru ini yang terjadi di Dunia Bawah. Pertanyaan tentang "Khaos Brigade" juga muncul. Karena aku sudah seperti korban mereka, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan mudah karena aku mengetahui mereka melebihi para petinggi sekalipun. Memang aku tak memasukkan informasi yang tak boleh diketahui oleh orang umum. Yang benar saja, aku tak tahu apakah Dunia Bawah itu masih waras atau tidak!

"Ise-sama. Aku sudah bawakan secangkir teh."

Ravel membawakan cangkir teh lagi padaku. Dia benar benar gadis baik. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Manajerku!

"Terima kasih Ravel. Berkat kamu, Tes Tertulisku tidak kacau."

"Te-tentu saja! A-aku akan kerepotan kalau kamu tidak lulus karena aku adalah manajermu!"

Oh, dia dalam mode tsun lagi.

"Tak ada jawabanku yang kosong. Aku cukup percaya diri mengerjakannya."

Itulah balasan sejatiku. Kuakui memang sulit. Jawabannya harus ditulis dalam aksara Iblis. Tapi aku tidak takut karena pertanyaan yang semua orang ajarkan padaku juga muncul. Aku senang sudah belajar super keras!

...Mungkin yang paling penting dalam Tes Promosi adalah mendapatkan rekomendasi. Karena itu tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengambil Tes. Kantin makanan ini juga cukup sepi, padahal sangat besar. Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah berjuang baik dalam Tes Tertulis. Biarpun aku gagal dalam Tes Tertulis, aku bisa menutupinya dengan Tes Praktikal.

"Jadi selanjutnya adalah praktikal."

Kiba mengatakannya sambil meregangkan tubuh atasnya.

"Ya. Itu kategori Tes yang menjadi keahlianku!"

"Kudengar itu akan diselenggarakan di atap stadium ini."

Ravel mengatakannya sambil membaca dokumen.

"Ara ara. Bersemangat itu bagus, tapi tidak bagus kalau kamu memaksakan diri, tahu?"

Akeno-san mengatakannya padaku.

...? Sensei juga berkata kalau aku tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk Tes Praktikal. Tapi itu adalah Tes jadi aku harus berjuang keras! Kupikir ini adalah Tes yang bisa memberiku poin terbanyak! Selagi ini berlangsung, waktu untuk Tes Praktikal datang. Kami bertiga sekali lagi berpisah dari Ravel, dan menuju ke atap sambil mengenakan jersey. Tempatnya nampak seperti gedung olahraga luas. Semua peserta berganti kedalam pakaian yang membuat mereka mudah bergerak, dan mereka melakukan pemanasan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Yosh! Aku juga akan melakukan pemanasan juga! aku berlari dari tempatku berdiri dan mulai sprint sepanjang lintasan lari.

Sambil aku meregangkan tubuhku dengan Kiba dan Akeno-san, para penguji berkumpul dan mulai memanggil nomor kami. Kami meletakkan badge di jersey kami. Kemudian salah satu Penguji memberi kami penjelasan.

"Tes Praktikal sangat simpel. Kami akan membuat para peserta saling bertarung. Kami akan meminta kalian semua menarik nomor, dan dengan itu akan memutuskan siapa yang akan kalian lawan."

Oh, itu simpel dan mudah dipahami. Jadi aku hanya perlu menang kan?

"Pertandingan akan dipandang secara keseluruhan jadi biarpun kalian kalah dari lawan, bukan berarti kesempatan kalian untuk lulus akan hilang. Sudah jelas memenangkan pertarungan akan memberi kalian lebih banyak poin. Namun kami akan melihat kedalaman pertarungan sehingga kalau kalian memiliki kriteria kepuasan meliputi hati, teknik, dan tubuh akan memberi kalian lebih banyak poin yang sebanding dengan apa yang kalian tunjukkan. Cobalah menjadikan pertarungan sebagus mungkin! Aturannya simpel. Hadapi lawan dengan seluruh kekuatan kalian miliki. Memakai senjata diizinkan. Kalian akan gagal kalau lawan mati, namun jika kematian terjadi karena kecelakaan maka kami, para Penguji, akan memutuskan hasilnya. Mohon baca dokumen yang kalian bawa tentang kematian karena kecelakaan. Berikutnya..."

Penjelasan aturan dilanjutkan. Iya, iya. Jadi pada dasarnya aku harus menunjukkan pertarungan yang bagus pada para Penguji kan?

...Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan pertarungan yang bagus? Aku memegangi kepalaku oleh "kedalaman" pertarungan. Aku...aku...! Dari semua pertarungan, aku hanya bisa bertarung dengan adu tinju seperti kera! Aku belum pernah bertarung dengan kekuatan Iblis atau memakai teknik apapun! Penguji juga memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

"Sekarang mereka yang merupakan [Pion] bisa berpromosi sepanjang pertarungan dengan kertas izin promosi khusus yang dipasang di pusat Tes ini."

Hee, jadi kita bisa berpromosi rupanya. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada kartu izin promosi khusus yang dipasang di tempat ini. Apa itu sama dengan kartu yang Rias berikan pada Asia saat kami pergi piknik sekolah?

"Kudengar kalau Ajuka Beelzebub-sama memasang kartu Promosi spesial di tempat seperti ini. Tentu saja Beelzebub-sama adalah satu satunya yang bisa membuatnya, dan membuat salinannya dikatakan sangat mustahil."

Kiba menjelaskan hal itu padaku. Jadi Beelzebub-sama adalah satu satunya yang bisa membuat hal seperti itu. Betapa hebatnya orang itu dari segi teknologi...Anggap saja kalau dia melampaui Azazel-sensei.

"Kelihatannya tak masalah selama kita tak membunuh lawan untuk Tes Praktikal. Tak seperti Tes Promosi Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Tes Promosi Kelas Menengah tak memerlukan strategi yang didasarkan oleh taktik sehingga simpel saja."

Ujar Akeno-san.

Ada Tes strategi untuk Tes Promosi Kelas Tinggi? Ta-Tapi itu sangat wajar. Karena kalian akan menerima "Evil Piece" yang bisa membuatmu membentuk kelompokmu sendiri, memberikan Tes untuk mengetes otakmu pasti hal yang wajar.

...Habislah aku. Kalau aku lulus di Tes Promosi Kelas Menengah, maka aku juga perlu belajar tentang strategi! Meski tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berpikir, memakai strategi sangat mustahil bagiku!

Penjelasan Penguji selesai, dan sudah waktunya menarik nomor. Kami memasukkan tangan kami kedalam kotak, dan mengeluarkan bola yang bertuliskan angka padanya. Hal ini sangat mirip dengan di Dunia Manusia...soalnya kebanyakan yang datang kemari adalah mantan manusia, jadi mereka mungkin membuatnya lebih familiar dan lebih mudah kami pahami.

-Oh jadi nomorku adalah [4]. Sepertinya akan jadi pertarungan paling awal. Kiba dapat [26] dan Akeno-san dapat [32]. Oh, sepertinya kami semua terpisah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kami harus saling bertarung, tapi kelihatannya itu takkan terjadi. Nampaknya pertandingan mereka akan berlangsung di saat saat terakhir.

"Pertandingan akan diadakan dengan pertarungan dua pasang sekaligus! Pertama, [1] dan [2], [3] dan [4] akan memulai pertandingan mereka!"

Apa kau serius!? Sudah waktunya bertanding!? Cepat sekali! Nampaknya pertandinganku akan dimulai sebelum aku bersiap siap!

"Sepertinya aku yang pertama."

"Berjuanglah!"

"Ise-kun pasti bisa melakukannya."

Aku menerima dukungan dari Kiba dan Akeno-san.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sambil sedikit gugup, aku memasuki medan tempur sirkuler yang dibuat dengan kekuatan Iblis.

Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Triaina tak bisa melakukan combo. Biarkan aku bisa berpromosi, nampaknya curang kalau aku terus berubah bentuk. Sekali aku berpromosi, aku harus menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan itu. Atau mungkin aku harus memakai [Ratu] normal? [True-Queen] masih belum stabil jadi bukan dalam kondisi yang bisa kupakai. Tapi kalau kami harus menunjukkan kekuatan kami dalam Tes, maka aku mungkin harus memakainya...sambil aku masih berpikir, Iblis yang menjadi lawanku muncul. Pria dengan postur dan tinggi tubuh medium. Melihatnya, dia nampaknya tak memiliki terlalu banyak aura, tapi...orang ini juga Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengikuti Tes. Aku tak boleh lengah. Penguji datang dan melihat kami.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?"

Baik aku dan lawanku mengangguk. Penguji menaikkan tangannya, lalu menurunkannya!

"Mulai!"

! Sudah dimulai! Aku memunculkan gauntletku dan memulai penghitungan!

"Promosi [Ratu]!"

Yang kupilih adalah [Ratu] biasa yang sering kupakai! Pokoknya, aku tak bisa memakai [True-Queen] kecuali masuk dalam Balance Breaker! Kalau itu masalahnya aku hanya perlu berpromosi ke Ratu yang biasa, dan bertarung dengan Balance Breakerku yang biasa! Aku sudah banyak berlatih dengan itu, biarpun bukan Triaina! Tak mungkin itu tidak akan efektif!

"Ha!"

Pria lawanku membuat tangannya bersinar dengan kekuatan Iblis, dan menembakkan bola api besar! Sepertinya serangannya dengan kekuatan Iblis cukup hebat! Kalau dia pemilik Sacred Gear, maka dia akan memperlihatkannya setelah serangan ini! Maka aku akan memasuki Balance Breaker sebelum itu!

"-[Freezing Archaeopteryx]!"

Hawa dingin mulai mengelilingi sekitar pria itu. Es mulai berkumpul di udara dan berubah menjadi burung raksasa! Jadi memang Sacred gear. Dia membuat burung raksasa memakai Sacred Gearnya. Aku menunggu penghitungan Balance Breakerku selagi menghindari serangan ganas si burung raksasa dan kekuatan Iblis yang ditembakkan si pria itu! Titik lemahku adalah kondisi telanjangku saat ini sebelum memasuki Balance Breaker! Tapi karena aku membuka jalur ke [True-Queen], penghitungan yang kuperlukan untuk berubah ke mode Balance Breaker juga berkurang! Ya! Inilah dimana pertarungan sejati dimulai!

"Balance Breaker!"

Aura merah menyelimuti tubuhku dan mulai membentuk armor! Boosted Gear Scale Mail!

Pa!

Sambil membentangkan sayap Nagaku, aku mengisi kekuatanku! Aku takkan kalah! Aku akan menang dan lulus dalam Ujian Promosi ini!

[JET!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Aku terbang ke arah lawanku sambil menyemburkan booster di punggungku! Lawanku bahkan tak bisa bereaksi pada kecepatanku! Aku bisa lakukan ini! Aku meluncurkan tinjuku ke depan lurus ke arahnya! Yang jelas ini adalah serangan pertamaku!

DON!

Itu menghancurkan si burung raksasa dengan mudah dan tinjuku terus melaju ke arahnya.

"-!"

Lawan menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan di depannya, namun ia tak bisa menahan pukulanku dan terbang jauh ke belakang stadium.

DOOOOOOOOOON!

Dia menabrak dinding, dan masih terus terbang...

...

Aku berdiri sambil mengacungkan tinjuku.

...Eh?

Orang itu terlempar lebih jauh dari dugaanku. Itu bukan tinju dimana aku memakai tenaga Boost-ku, namun hanya tinju yang masih kutahan...salah satu Penguji menuju ke arah lawan yang kutonjok dengan cepat. Aku bisa mendengar suara peserta lain yang menonton pertandingan ini.

"...K-Kau pasti bercanda!? Sungguh kekuatan hebat!"

"Begitu...dia benar benar melampaui level rata rata Iblis Kelas Rendah."

"Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau lawannya sedang sial. Dia monster..."

"...Kalau hanya kekuatan, bukankah dia sudah selevel Iblis Kelas Tinggi...?"

"Jadi inikah kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang sudah mengalahkan Dewa Jahat Loki dan Sairaorg Bael...?"

Aku mendengar hal hal seperti itu.

...Ummm. aku kebingungan bagaimana harus merespon. Aku memakai kekuatanku secara penuh karena aku tak mau gagal, dan...kupikir aku tak bisa lengah karena lawanku juga Iblis yang mengambil Ujian Promosi...

Penguji kembali dari dinding yang hancur sambil membawa lawanku yang nampaknya tak sadarkan diri. Penguji itu menggeleng kepalanya pada Penguji yang mengurus pertandingan ini. Penguji itu mengkonfirmasinya dan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Nomor [4] Hyodou Issei menang!"

...

...EH? I-Ini akhir dari Tes Praktikal...?...Apa kau serius? Aku tak perlu melakukan apa apa lagi? Aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil tercengang karena kemenangan yang kudapatkan dengan mudah.

Kami menyelesaikan Tes Praktikal kami, dan membuat Ravel memulai lingkaran sihir komunikasi sehingga kami bisa melapor pada sensei.

"S-sensei! Tentang Tes Praktikalnya..."

[Oh apa yang terjadi? Aku ada di restoran hotel yang sudah kita pesan sebelumnya, dan meminum alkohol di siang bolong.]

Alkohol di siang bolong lagi? Anda memang suka hura hura! Tidak, bukan itu maksudku!

"Ini soal Tes Praktikal! Y-ya kami semua : aku, Kiba, dan Akeno-san tak mendapat masalah, tapi lebih tepatnya itu..."

[Kamu menang telak kan?]

-! Aku mengangguk pada sensei yang nyengir kuda.

"Ah, iya."

Sensei mendesah kecil.

[Tentu saja. Kalian memiliki kekuatan abnormal diantara Iblis kelas Rendah. Dan orang orang yang mengikuti Tes umumnya selevel Iblis Kelas Menengah. Dan kalian sudah memiliki kekuatan selevel Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Khususnya kamu Ise, yang bisa memakai Triaina dan [True-Queen] yang bisa melepaskan kekuatan yang tak ada bedanya dengan Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Aku juga bisa katakan hal yang sama pada Sairaorg sih.]

"...Aku tak tahu. Aku...jadi kami sudah sekuat ini..."

Bukan hanya aku, tapi Kiba dan Akeno-san meraih kemenangan dengan perbedaan kekuatan jauh ketika Tes. Aku justru merasa tak enak karena sudah berlebihan dan merusak stadium. Mereka meraih kemenangan dengan masih menahan diri supaya tidak sampai merusak stadium.

...Jadi inikah maksudnya dengan tidak bertarung serius? Akan membahayakan stadium kalau kami terlalu serius karena perbedaan kekuatan diantara kami dan peserta lain. Dan aku bisa saja membunuh lawanku karena itu...Kalau kupikir seperti itu, berarti aku menaruh terlalu banyak energi dalam pertandingan. Ta-Tapi kepalaku penuh dengan hal hal seperti perasaan tidak akan kalah dan aku tak boleh lengah...

[Lawan yang kalian semua sudah hadapi adalah Tim Vali yang penuh orang orang legendaris, Dewa Jahat Loki dan Fenrir dari Eropa Utara, dan Longinus Terkuat tahu? Melawan orang orang seperti itu sambil kembali hidup hidup adalah sesuatu yang tidak normal. Itu level yang bisa dikatakan kalau kalian abnormal. Setidaknya dalam Tim Gremory kamu, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse adalah orang orang kuat dengan kekuatan selevel Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Koneko yang mulai mempelajari Senjutsu juga akan mencapai kekuatan yang sebanding dengan Iblis Kelas Tinggi segera.]

Be-begitu. Kami sudah melewati banyak krisis sampai kami sangat melampaui Iblis Kelas Menengah. Ya. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, lawan kita semuanya adalah orang orang abnormal. Dan aku sudah berlatih keras supaya tidak kalah!

...Aku menyadarinya lagi. Kami menjadi luar biasa kuat. Biar begitupun, musuh yang datang pada kami memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi itu sampai kepalaku nyaris dibuat gila.

[Dia sungguh beruntung bisa menemui kalian, wanita yang kamu cintai itu.]

Sensei mengatakannya seolah ia depresi.

"Ya. Rias adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada."

Tentu saja! Pertemuan diantara aku dan Rias adalah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa! Berkat itulah aku menemui Rias dan semua orang!

[Hei Rias. Ise bilang "Rias adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada".]

Sensei mengatakannya dengan wajah cabul pada orang lain! A-a-a-a-a-apa Rias ada di dekat sana!?

"H-Hei sensei! Apa yang anda katakan padanya!?"

[Haha! Rias menjadi begitu merah setelah mendengar ucapanmu tadi! Hubungan kalian benar benar membara! Sial! Aku jadi mau menangis! Sepertinya aku akan terus menjomblo, sialan!]

Ah, suara sensei berisi sedikit kebencian. Biarpun begitu, jangan bermain main dengan aku dan Rias karena itu memalukan! Tolong biarkan kami menjalani hidup kami dengan damai! Sensei melanjutkan setelah mengubah topik.

[Yah, aku juga mengatakannya pada Rias barusan. Bahwa tak ada alasan bagi Rias untuk melalui latihan keras agar menjadi kuat.]

Rias...berlatih? Kalau kuingat lagi, dia cukup kesal karena tak bisa apa apa saat bertarung dengan Regulus. Tapi itu karena lawannya memang kelewat hebat, karena itu adalah Longinus langka yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Ia juga makhluk Iblis yang mewakili Raja para Singa.

[Salah satu senjata wanita yang kamu cintai adalah pertemuan berharga dengan kalian. Kelas yang Tim Gremory miliki bukanlah sesuatu yang Iblis Kelas Tinggi lainnya miliki. Meski nampaknya pria itu, Raiser, juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ini sesuatu yang tak bisa kamu ajarkan pada orang lain. Kamu memerlukan hal semacam ini sejak kamu terlahir. Dan hal semacam itu akan terus berlanjut juga. dalam kasusku, aku ingin memuji kesempatan bertahan hidup tinggi yang kusebutkan sebelumnya. Bertahan dari krisis hidup hidup adalah level yang melampaui keajaiban.]

Level yang melampaui keajaiban. Kupikir aku bisa memahami itu. Aku juga berpikir kalau akan bagus kalau anggota seperti ini berkumpul dan bertahan sepanjang krisis bersama.

[Pokoknya Tes sudah selesai kan? pakailah lingkaran sihir transportasi di pusat Tes untuk sampai ke Hotel ini. Hasilnya masih belum keluar tapi mari kita rayakan bersama disini.]

Komunikasi dengan sensei berakhir disana dan kami semua menghela nafas lega.

"Kerja bagus Ise-kun, Akeno-san."

Kiba mengatakannya padaku dan Akeno-san dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya kita bisa rileks sampai hasilnya keluar."

"Tidak, Akeno-san. Bagiku, aku tak bisa rileks menunggu hasil Ujiannya."

Aku mendesah dan Kiba mengatakannya di sampingku.

"Sekiryuutei yang menampakkan kekuatan hebatnya untuk Tes Promosi nampaknya tak bisa memakai kekuatannya untuk Ujian."

Akeno-san dan Ravel tertawa kecil oleh sindiran Kiba.

...Iya iya. Aku memang idiot kekuatan seperti ucapanmu.


	53. Chapter 53

Life 3 : Pahlawan Pemberontak[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

"Jadi selamat untuk Tes kalian. Bersulang!"

Sensei meneguk minumannya setelah mengatakan itu.

Berapa banyak yang sudah diminum si Gubernur pemabuk ini sejak siang...kami berempat berpindah ke Hotel dan kami diberi kelegaan dari rasa lelah setelah Tes di restoran yang sudah dipesan. Di restoran, semua orang selain Gasper dan Rossweisse-san sudah berkumpul. Semuanya sudah menyantap hidangan mereka. Jadi aku segera mengganyang makanan segera setelah melihat banyak hidangan lezat di hadapanku.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Aku ditanya oleh Rias yang duduk di sampingku.

"Umm ya. Kedua Tes lancar lancar saja. Ini semua berkat semua orang yang sudah membantuku. Tapi untuk praktikal rasanya aku sudah berlebihan..."

Aku menghajar lawanku dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Dan aku sudah melubangi dinding Stadium.

"Kamu tak perlu mencemaskan itu karena kami akan membayar kerusakan dinding. Tapi kamu tak perlu serius melawan Iblis Kelas Menengah kalau kamu kebetulan berargumen. Oke? Ada perbedaaan kekuatan besar di antara kekuatanmu dan mereka pada poin saat ini."

...Aku diperingatkan oleh Rias. Ya, aku bercermin pada tindakanku. Aku kaget karena aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau perbedaan diantara aku dan Iblis Kelas Rendah lain begitu besar. Kalau dilihat dari kekuatan, aku sudah Iblis Kelas Tinggi rupanya. Aku tak terlalu merasa begitu. Tidak, aku memang menyadari kekuatanku. Tapi aku masih tak merasa punya kekuatan yang sebanding dengan para Iblis Bangsawan. Aku menghajar Iblis Kelas Tinggi macam Raiser dan Diodora dengan mengandalkan situasi, jadi aku tak pernah membayangkan betapa kuatnya aku diantara para Iblis. Aku hanya berlatih dengan gila supaya tak kalah menghadapi musuh yang melawanku dan agar bisa mengejar Vali. Ddraig kemudian tertawa di dalamku.

[Kukuku. Dalam kasusmu kau sudah abnormal dengan memiliki aku dan targetmu adalah Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Targetmu itu terlampau tinggi. Namun kau terus saja memakai kekuatanmu, jadi sudah alami kau bisa melampaui para Iblis lain tanpa menyadarinya. Di akhir musim panas, kau sudah melampaui majikanmu, Rias Gremory. Wanita itu juga tidak lemah—tingkat pertumbuhan Sekiryuutei sungguh pesat.]

Biarpun begitu, tingkat pertumbuhanku masih lamban dibanding para pemilik sebelumnya kan? hanya bagian itu yang membuatku mau menangis.

[Memang lamban. Tapi membandingkan kau yang menunjukkan proses pertumbuhan berbeda dibanding Sekiryuutei sebelum dirimu itu sedikit...biarpun kunci untuk itu adalah payudara...Haaaa...]

...Sekiryuutei-dono lagi lagi mendesah. Mungkin aku harus hentikan diskusi ini disini. Kemudian aku melihat adegan yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Ini Koneko-san. Kamu harus makan ini dan ini."

"...Aku bisa makan sendiri biarpun kamu tidak mengambilkannya untukku."

"Aku tidak mengurusmu karena aku mau. Ise-sama akan sedih kalau kamu tidak enerjik."

"...Aku mengerti. Aku akan makan. terima kasih..."

"Tidak, terima kasih juga. kalau kamu tidak enerjik, aku takkan bisa bersaing denganmu."

Aku melihat percakapan seperti itu diantara Ravel dan Koneko. Mereka saling terbuka biarpun sering berantem. Itu hal yang bagus.

"...Aku mau melihat Ddraig."

...Di sudut restoran, terdapat Ophis yang tengah menatapku. Dia menjejalkan mulutnya dengan pasta.

...Kalau staf restoran memergoki kalau dia adalah boss para teroris, hal serius akan terjadi. Sudah jelas ini dirahasiakan.

Sepertinya Kuroka dan Le Fay juga tengah memakan hidangan manis di sudut restoran. Fenrir tidak kelihatan, tapi mungkin bersembunyi dibalik Le Fay. Sungguh serigala hebat. Soalnya dilarang membawa piaraan ke dalam Hotel. Tunggu...makhluk terburuk yang menjadi piaraan itu...

Kuroka adalah Iblis buangan dan ada dalam daftar dicari di Dunia Bawah, jadi dia menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor kucingnya dan mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Le Fay. Meski warnanya berbeda. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dia juga mengubah aliran ki nya, jadi orang orang yang bisa melihat mereka takkan menyadari mereka dan mereka takkan tertangkap semudah itu. Dia juga menggunakannya pada Le Fay dan Ophis, dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka tidak tampak seperti orang mencurigakan.

...Tapi karena itu Kuroka dan mereka yang belum tertangkap sampai sekarang, mereka pasti takkan tertangkap disini juga. tapi kupikir aku bisa paham sekarang. Alasan kenapa mereka sering muncul di tempat tak terduga adalah kemampuan mereka menyelinap seperti ini. Kalau kupikir lagi, teman temanku sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari ketika mereka muncul di rumahku.

...Jadi dalam area itu, mereka lebih hebat dari kami. Saat aku memikirkan itu, sensei yang mabuk mengatakan ini pada Kiba.

"Ise. Kiba. Kalian berdua sangat melebihi kewajaran di antara anggota kelompok Gremory."

"Anda bilang kami...diluar kewajaran?"

Azazel-sensei mengangguk oleh ucapan Kiba.

"Aku berkata kalau kalian adalah Iblis muda yang memiliki potensial menakjubkan. Ise tak punya bakat, namun dia memiliki Sekiryuutei. Dia memperkuat dirinya dengan cara berbeda dari para Sekiryuutei sebelumnya dan akhirnya berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan yang sangat berlawanan dari [Juggernaut Drive]. Biarpun Kiba mendapatkan kekuatan lebih setelahnya, bakatmu sangat tinggi. Dan kalian berdua masih akan terus tumbuh. Sungguh bakat tak terbayangkan sampai bisa membangkitkan dua Balance Breaker. Di samping itu kalian terus saling berlatih dan menjadi kuat sepanjang waktu...Mungkin kalian akan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi bahkan sebelum Rias bisa melakukan debut profesionalnya."

Menjadi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi sebelum pertandingan profesional...Aku sudah kaget dengan pembicaraan tentang promosi Kelas Menengah, jadi kalau itu terjadi maka aku akan pingsan dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutku dan kebingungan selama 10 hari. Dengan budakmu menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah sebelum debut profesionalmu adalah hal yang langka, jadi dari segi itu kami mungkin bisa menjadi status baik bagi Rias. Kiba lalu mengatakannya dengan malu malu.

"Aku sangat diberkahi. Berada di sampingku adalah Sang Naga Langit, Ise-kun, berada. Untuk lawan latihan aku tak perlu meminta partner yang lebih baik. Dan kami masih terus tumbuh. Latih tanding dengan Ise-kun sendiri sudah suatu kehormatan."

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu dengan santai!

"Jangan katakan hal memalukan dengan wajah tersenyum...! Astaga, aku juga mendapat banyak hal karena lawanku adalah Tipe Teknik jenius sepertimu. Karena titik lemahku adalah Tipe Teknik."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, sensei menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kamu juga punya kelemahan lain. Lebih tepatnya pemborosan. Kelemahan Triaina yang sangat tangguh dan [True-Queen] adalah stamina itu sendiri. Menggunakan keduanya akan menghabiskan stamina dan auramu dalam jumlah besar. Ise. Saat ini, berapa lama kamu bisa mempertahankan mode [True-Queen]?"

"...Sebenarnya, kekuatannya masih belum stabil jadi terkadang mode itu hilang setelah sekali menyerang. Mengendalikannya sangat sulit."

Ya. [True-Queen] sangat sulit dikendalikan. Yang diperlukan untuk menstabilkan [True-Queen] adalah meningkatkan tahana sepanjang bentuk Triaina. Kalau aku mau meningkatkan output tenaga dan pertahanan [True-Queen], maka aku harus terus memakai [Triaina-Rook] dan membiasakannya. Kalau kecepatan dari [True-Queen], maka [Triaina-Knight]. Kalau meriam maka [Triaina-Bishop]. Itu menjadi dasar meningkatkan [True-Queen] sehingga aku perlu meningkatkan tahana tiap tiap mode. Itulah caraku melakukannya. Untuk meningkatkan kekuatan [True-Queen], aku harus melatih tiap tiap bidak Triaina. Kebangkitan Triaina di Kyoto. Kebangkitan [True-Queen] sepanjang pertarungan Bael. Berkat itulah, kekuatan orisinal Naga Langit bisa dilepaskan dan sepertinya batas Sacred Gearku meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Yang tersisa bagiku adalah terus dan terus berlatih. Biarpun batas Sacred Gearku meningkat, karena pemiliknya yaitu aku ini lemah, aku harus mencapai sana langkah demi langkah.

"Aku harus membiasakan tiap tiap bentuk Triaina, dan di saat yang sama meningkatkan kekuatannya. [True-Queen] adalah bentuk keseluruhan."

Hasil yang ditingkatkan akan tercermin pada mode [True-Queen]. Alasan kenapa masih tak stabil saat ini adalah aku masih kurang latihan. Aku mungkin harus meningkatkan bentuk Balance Breaker yang biasa dan Triaina. Itulah yang kusadari setelah pertarungan melawan Sairaorg-san. Itu artinya aku masih kurang latihan untuk kemampuan tiap tiap bentuk. Mungkin memahaminya akan menurunkan penggunaan stamina? Itulah yang kupikirkan, namun sensei mengatakan sesuatu yang mementahkan ideku itu.

"Biarpun kamu mampu menstabilkan kekuatanmu, itu mungkin tak menyelesaikan konsumsi stamina. Itu kekuatan baru yang tak melukai tubuh atau jiwamu, sehingga konsumsi staminanya sangat drastis. Itu pasti mengonsumsi lebih banyak stamina dan aura karena tak mengambil sisa umurmu dan tak menyebabkan bahaya pada tubuhmu."

Jadi ia punya konsumsi tinggi karena tak memiliki harga yang akan mengurangi sisa umurku? Ini jawaban yang kutemukan dengan memiliki kekuatan selain [Juggernaut Drive]...

Hmmm, aku harus mencari cara untuk menanggulangi konsumsi ini. Kalau terus begini akan mustahil bagiku bertarung dalam Triaina atau [True-Queen] dalam pertarungan jangka panjang. Semua lawanku adalah makhluk legendaris. Takkan masalah kalau pertarungannya singkat, namun lawan takkan membiarkanku mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap jadi wajar saja kalau aku berpikir tentang pertarungan jangka panjang.

Waktu penggunaan Balance Breakerku meningkat banyak. Ia takkan lenyap kecuali hal yang terlalu ekstrim terjadi. Meski masalahnya adalah Triaina itu sendiri. Kalau aku memakai combo, staminaku akan tersedot dengan cepat. Kelelahan yang kudapatkan setelah pertarungan juga tidak normal. Tapi jauh lebih baik dari [Juggernaut Drive] yang akan terus lepas kendali sampai aku mati!

Kemudian aku memikirkannya. Jadi aku bertanya pada sensei.

"Oh iya. Longinus independen yang dibawah Sairaorg-san bernama Regulus, juga bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti [Juggernaut Drive] kan? anda pernah bilang kalau Sacred Gear dengan makhluk kuat atau Naga disegel kedalamnya bisa melakukan hal yang serupa dengan [Juggernaut Drive]?"

"Menilai dari sistemnya, mungkin saja. Kalau itu Regulus Nemea atau Sacred Gear tipe-makhluk tersegel, namanya adalah [Breakdown the Beast] yang tertulis sebagai "dominasi" dalam bahasa Jepang. Meski Juggernaut Drive milik Naga Langit lebih tangguh. Itu istimewa. Namun itu berbahaya jadi sebisa mungkin jangan menggunakannya. Sama halnya [Juggernaut Drive], itu akan menyedot sisa umurmu dan akan membunuhmu setelah lepas kendali."

Ah, ternyata sama. Berarti akan sulit menggunakannya.

"Longinus perlu dilaporkan pada petinggi dari Tiga kekuatan saat ditemukan karena aliansi kan? tapi sensei tak tahu kalau Singa itu ada dibawah Sairaorg-san. Bukankah itu pembohongan aliansi yang dilakukan pihak Bael?"

Aku cukup ragu soal itu. Petinggi dari Surga dan Dunia bawah yang mencari dan memiliki data tentang para pemilik Longinus. Singa itu, "Regulus Nemea" ada di pihak Iblis sehingga kupikir wajar kalau Sirzechs-sama dan sensei menerima laporan tentang itu. Aku tak berpikir Sairaorg-san akan terus diam dengan sengaja. Aku mulai berpikir kalau ada sesuatu di balik itu. Sensei kemudian mengatakannya setelah mendesah.

"Nampaknya Sirzechs juga tak tahu apa apa soal itu. Kurasa orang orang dari golongan Great-King itu menyuruh Sairaorg untuk menyembunyikan identitas [Pion]nya. Tapi Sairaorg bersikeras menceritakan hal itu pada para Maou. Kalau dia pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarganya, maka tindakannya akan dibatasi oleh kepala saat ini. Selain itu orang orang golongan Great-King menyuruhnya untuk benar benar menyembunyikan identitas [Pion]nya bahkan dalam Game. Biarpun harus dikirim bertarung, mereka menyuruhnya tak menunjukkan identitas sejatinya."

"Tapi akhirnya dia muncul, dan memperlihatkan identitas sejatinya."

"Nampaknya Sairaorg sudah mendapai batasnya dalam menyembunyikannya. Mungkin dia berencana memakainya saat ada kesempatan. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau pertarungan terakhir akan jadi seperti itu, tapi akhirnya ketahuan juga. berkat itulah, orang orang golongan Great-King terus diinterogasi oleh golongan Maou, tahu? Meski Grigori dan Surga juga melayangkan protes pada pihak Iblis karena adanya aliansi."

! Jadi hal semacam itu terjadi dalam pertandingan. Sampai atasan golongan Great-King menyuruh Sairaorg-san tak menggunakan Singa itu...tapi Sairaorg-san tak berpikir panjang saat memakai Singanya dalam pertarungan melawanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap supaya dia tak kena masalah seperti yang terjadi dengan golongan Maou-lama. Jadi bukankah itu artinya aku di bawah golongan Maou? Lebih tepatnya, pemilik Longinus yang berada di pihak Lucifer. Ini semua sungguh memusingkan! Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang kuingat setelah mendengar tentang Longinus dan kemampuan.

"...Sensei, bagaimana dengan [Truth Idea] pada [True Longinus]? Apa itu juga memiliki fenomena serupa [Juggernaut Drive] atau [Breakdown the Beast]? Apa juga terdapat makhluk yang disegel di dalamnya?"

"...Bukan makhluk yang disegel dalam tombak itu. Yang tersegel di dalamnya adalah kehendak dari "Tuhan dalam Injil"."

...Kehendak. itu juga memberi image luar biasa bagiku. Hmmm, jadi tombak terkuat juga memiliki hal yang sulit dipercaya tersembunyi di dalamnya?

"-Tombak yang mampu membunuh makhluk seperti Tuhan. Longinus paling pertama. Tuhan dalam Injil meninggalkan itu di Dunia saat ini. Dan sebagai kemampuan manusia, Sacred Gear. Meski alasan untuk itu masih diperdebatkan dalam organisasiku. Sesuatu seperti kalau Tuhan mati, para umatnya bisa menyebarkan ajarannya dan senjata yang ditinggalkannya bisa membunuh Tuhan dari Agama yang lain. Juga seperti senjata untuk mempertahankan diri bagi semua umatnya kalau Tuhan dari Agama yang lain menyerang. Atau hanya keisengan Tuhan dalam Injil saja. Ada banyak sekali opini tentang itu. Surga sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Yang jelas Sacred Gear tangguh lain ditemukan setelah tombak itu, dan hal bernama [Longinus] mulai digunakan."

Jadi Longinus paling pertama ya...Longinusku diketemukan setelah tombak itu.

"Di zaman ini, tiap tiap Longinus menunjukkan perubahan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kita di zaman dimana tidak aneh kalau di samping ke-13 Longinus, akan ditemukan Longinus ke-14 atau ke-15."

Sensei mengatakan hal seperti itu.

...Longinus baru mungkin terlahir...sebagai orang yang memiliki Longinus, aku bisa paham kalau itu sangat berbahaya. Sejak awal memang berbahaya, jadi akan menyeramkan kalau muncul lebih banyak lagi...dari diskusi sampai sekarang, nampaknya mereka akan muncul sebagai musuh jadi aku cukup takut.

"..."

Nampaknya Asia yang duduk di dekatku tengah memikirkan sesuatu. dia juga belum makan banyak. Dia hanya meminum beberapa teguk jus.

"Ada apa Asia?"

Saat aku bertanya padanya, Asia menjawab dengan tenang.

"...Kupikir aku harus memahami lebih dalam tentang Sacred Gearku."

"Apa itu untuk meningkatkan...kemampuan penyembuhnya?"

Saat kutanyakan itu, dia mengangguk.

"Kudengar Gasper-kun datang ke tempat penelitian Azazel-sensei untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sacred Gear. Jadi kupikir aku harus datang kesana setelahnya."

-!

Setelah pertandingan melawan Bael, semua orang mulai menghadapi kekuatan mereka dan bahkan Gasper yang selalu penakut pergi ke Grigori seorang diri. Namun kemampuan penyembuh Asia sudah cukup hebat. Ia menunjukkan support kuat baik dari jarak dekat dan jauh. Sudah berapa kali kami tertolong olehnya. Biarpun begitu, Asia nampaknya masih belum puas. Dia memasang wajah lebih serius dari biasanya. Asia yang selalu tersenyum lembut memiliki tatapan kuat saat ini.

"Sensei, aku ingin mengajukan dua pertanyaan. Mungkinkah [Twilight Healing]ku mencapai Balance Breaker? Apa aku juga bisa mencapai Balance Breaker? Aku ingin tahu kedua jawaban ini."

Mendengar pertanyaan Asia, sensei meneguk alkoholnya lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama, ada. Sudah diprediksi kondisi Balance Breaker untuk Twilight Healing. Juga "ya" untuk pertanyaan kedua. Kalau kamu dekat dengan Sekiryuutei Ise yang memunculkan banyak fenomena ganjil, maka dengan latihan kamu akan bisa mencapainya tergantung seberapa keras usahamu. Juga masih mungkin menjadikannya Balance Breaker sub-species tergantung pada seleramu—Tapi Asia, kemampuanmu sudah mendekati kesempurnaan."

Asia nampaknya merasa ragu oleh pernyataan sensei.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Seperti kataku tadi. Kemampuan penyembuhmu sudah tinggi dan terlatih. Seperti yang kamu bisa lihat, karena kemampuanmu Ise dan yang lain sudah berkali kali lolos dari situasi berbahaya. Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau pemakaian Sacred Gearmu sudah bagus. Bahkan dibanding para pemilik Twilight Healing sebelumnya, level penyembuhannya, waktu yang diperlukan untuk penyembuhan dan sebagainya sudah level top. Bahkan penyembuhan dari jarak jauh menunjukkan hasil yang melampaui rata rata. Biarpun kamu mencapai Balance Breaker, paling hanya sedikit menambah aspek itu."

Sensei memberi pujian besar bagi Asia. Aku juga berpikir sama. Kemampuan Asia sudah tinggi bahkan pada saat ini. Selama Asia tidak diserang, kita bisa bertarung dengan bebas. Itu karena biarpun kita terluka, kami akan bisa kembali ke medan tempur sesegera mungkin setelah dipulihkan oleh Asia. Dipuji oleh sensei, Asia memasang ekspresi rumit seperti ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Asia. Kamu adalah kunci dalam kelompok ini. Anggota penyembuh sangat penting dan berharga. Dari semua anggota Gremory...Tidak, dari semua orang disini, kamulah yang paling penting dalam pertarungan. Kamu akan mengetahuinya kalau menanyakan itu pada semua orang, dan kamu sendiri pasti sudah menyadari hal itu kan?"

Asia mengangguk oleh ucapan sensei.

"Lalu apakah kamu tahu kelemahanmu?"

"...Apakah fakta kalau aku tidak berguna selain penyembuhan?"

"Bukan. Itu sedikit berbeda. Kamu hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada penyembuhan. Serahkan saja pertarungan pada Ise dan yang lain. Tapi kamu pasti akan diincar. Kita akan mendapat pukulan berat kalau kehilangan support penyembuh kita. Kalau itu terjadi, kita memerlukan penyerang yang bisa melindungimu atau penjaga belakang yang menjagamu. Namun itu bisa merusak formasi dan mengacau ritme pertarungan—Kelemahanmu adalah kamu belum punya cara melindungi dirimu. Jadi yang harus kamu tingkatkan adalah kemampuan untuk melindungi diri...Ya. Mungkin akan cocok untukmu kalau memakai metode seperti perisai, ilusi, kekuatan Iblis untuk memanggil, atau bahkan sihir. Kalau kamu membuat kontrak dengan makhluk yang bisa bertindak sebagai perisaimu dan memanggil mereka, maka Ise dan yang lain tak harus melindungimu. Rias. Asia membuat kontrak dengan "Sprite Dragon" yang susah dijinakkan kan?"

Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaan sensei.

"Ya. Dia sudah menjadi familiar Asia."

Bayi Naga level atas yang Asia dapatkan di hutan familiar. Ia sering bermain dengan Asia di rumah. Kalau dia tumbuh, ukurannya bisa sebesar paman Tannin. Jadi akan menyeramkan karena dia bisa tumbuh sampai 10 meter tingginya.

...Bagaimana kita akan mengurus makanannya nanti?

"Tanpa diduga, mungkin Asia punya bakat untuk menjinakkan makhluk. Itu sesuatu yang hebat. Bagaimana kalau kamu mulai menemui banyak makhluk legendaris dan mencoba membuat kontrak dengan mereka? Mungkin akan berjalan lancar? Asal itu makhluk yang bisa bertindak sebagai perisai..."

Sensei mulai berbicara sendiri dengan nada girang tentang peningkatan kemampuan Asia. Tapi aku setuju kalau Asia memanggil makhluk yang bisa menjadi perisainya akan sangat berguna. Dalam pertarungan terakhir melawan Bael, alasan kami tak mengizinkan Asia ikut serta adalah karena kami tak punya waktu untuk melindunginya. Karena Asia yang bisa menyembuhkan kami pasti akan diincar, dan kami takkan sanggup menyerang sekaligus melindunginya jadi resikonya tinggi. Kalau Asia bisa memanggil makhluk yang bertindak sebagai perisainya, maka...hasil pertarungan terakhir akan sangat berbeda. Entah kenapa saat kami sampai disini, rencana peningkatan semua orang dalam kelompok mulai dibuat. Meski masih ada anggota yang merahasiakan rencana peningkatan mereka, namun pencerminan yang kami dapat dalam pertandingan lawan Bael akan sangat mempengaruhi pertumbuhan kami. Bahkan Gasper dan Rossweisse-san yang tak berada disini akan kembali dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

...Aku juga tak boleh kalah dengan mereka! Aku harus jadi lebih kuat lagi. Karena semua rivalku sangat kuat. Berjuanglah, aku!-Kemudian itu terjadi saat aku memantapkan hatiku.

...!...Perasaan tidak enak menyerangku. Sensasi gatal yang menggelitik tubuhku. Atmosfir di sekitarku berubah dengan cepat, dan aku merasakan halusinasi dimana aku dipindahkan ke tempat berbeda dengan cepat meskipun pemandangan sekitar masih sama.

"..."

Sensei juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dan memasang wajah serius dan melihat sekeliling restoran. Kiba juga sama. Kemudian terdapat bayangan yang semakin mendekati kami...Itu Kuroka. dia mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya, dan telinganya bergerak gerak. Penampilannya berubah ke kimono yang biasanya. Nampaknya dia memasang senyum sarkastis.

"Arya-rya. Sepertinya Vali dicuekin—nya. Nampaknya "bingo" akan datang kesini."

...Vali? Bingo? Momen ketika Kuroka mengatakan hal hal yang sama sekali tak kupahami...

Kabut familiar mengelilingi kami dan mulai menutupi seluruh restoran.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Kami meninggalkan restoran di dalam hotel. Semua orang disini termasuk Ophis, Kuroka, dan rekan rekannya. Aku memulai penghitungan untuk Balance Breaker sambil berlari!

...Tak ada orang sama sekali di dalam bangunan! Tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya, pasti fenomena itu! Itu kabut yang sama yang pernah kualami di Kyoto! Kami dipindahkan secara paksa! Dia menciptakan hotel yang sama persis sebelumnya di dimensi buatan dan memindahkan hanya kami! Xenovia yang ada di sampingku berteriak.

"Ise! Jangan jangan ini..."

"Ya Xenovia. Pasti itu. Kabut yang tak bisa kulupakan biarpun aku mau!"

Satu satunya yang bisa melakukan ini hanyalah si pengguna-kabut yang muncul dalam kepalaku.

Kami sampai di lobi yang luas. Di lobi dimana tak ada sedikitpun jejak orang, ada dua pria duduk di sofa hitam terdekat.

...! Kemudian dua bola api terbang menuju arah kami! Itu mengincar Asia dan Irina! Namun bola api tak mengenai keduanya! Ophis bertindak sebagai tameng dan membuat bola api lenyap dengan enteng.

...Ophis melindungi Asia dan Irina?

"T-Terima kasih banyak."

"..."

Ophis tak bereaksi pada ucapan terima kasih Asia, namun...aku melihat kembali arah sofa.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah di atas seragam sekolah familiar, dan pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian China di atas seragam sekolah yang sama tengah menatap kami. Si pemuda berpakaian China tengah mengetuk ngetuk tombak di bahunya sambil duduk dan berkata pada kami.

"Lama tak jumpa Sekiryuutei. Dan Gubernur Azazel. Terakhir kali kita bertemu di Kyoto. Aku juga memberimu sapaan waktu itu. Ternyata si Durandal yang sebelumnya kembali lagi."

"...Cao Cao."

Aku melafalkan nama si pria itu. Pria pengguna tombak suci yang memiliki Longinus terkuat! Pemimpin golongan Pahlawan dari Khaos Brigade! Tersangka utama yang menyerang kami di Kyoto! Luka yang kuberikan di matanya sudah lenyap.

...Itu adalah luka dimana takkan aneh baginya untuk kehilangan daya pandangnya.

...Pasti dia melakukan sesuatu. aku harus ingat itu baik baik. Namun mereka menembakkan bola api pada Asia dan Irina tiba tiba! Apa itu untuk membalas serangan Irina di Kyoto!? Cao cao bertepuk tangan.

"Pertandingan melawan Bael tempo hari sangat menakjubkan. Pertandingan tinju menegangkan diantara dua orang mengenakan armor Balance Breaker. Itu adalah pertarungan dimana orang orang yang suka bertarung akan kegirangan. Jadi aku akan memberikan pujianku pada Tim Gremory. Selamat menjadi Tim Iblis Muda nomor 1. Mereka semua budak yang baik Rias Gremory. Benar benar mengerikan."

"Haruskah aku merasa terhormat dipuji oleh salah satu pemimpin teroris? Entah aku harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana kabarmu Cao Cao?"

Rias memasang senyum sarkastis sambil terus waspada.

"Yeah aku baik baik saja. Belum lama sejak aku melihatmu di Kyoto, jadi ini mungkin pertemuan pertama kita. Aku begitu tercengang dengan pemanggilan tiba tiba saat itu. Sungguh penampilan yang menstimulasi."

"Jangan katakan itu!...Itu membuatku malu hanya dengan mengingatnya!"

Rias meletakkan tangannya di depan karena kata kata Cao Cao dan menyuruhnya untuk "berhenti"! ya! Biarpun itu salahku, dia muncul di Kyoto dengan cara menggelikan! Pasti sangat buruk karena itu pertemuan pertama mereka!

"Jadi apa alasanmu membuat medan ini di dimensi lain dan memindahkan kami? Itu pasti bukan plot yang baik dan menyenangkan kan?"

Saat sensei menanyakan itu, Cao Cao melihat ke belakang kami. Dia melihat ke arah Ophis.

"Yo Ophis. Aku penasaran kemana kau pergi dengan Vali, tapi ternyata kau ada disini. Aku sungguh tak bisa mengantisipasinya."

Kuroka berdiri di hadapan Ophis.

"Nyahahaha. Kami juga kaget nya. Kupikir kau akan menuju ke arah Vali."

"Kami mengirim tim berbeda kesana. Mereka mungkin sedang melawannya saat ini."

...? Apa yang mereka katakan? Aku tak bisa memahami percakapan mereka. Aku tahu kalau Tim Vali dan Cao Cao saling bermusuhan. Selagi kami curiga denga situasi, Le Fay mendadak mengangkat tangannya. Dia terbatuk batuk dan menjelaskan pada kami dengan riang. Di saat yang sama serigala abu abu muncul dari bayangannya dan melotot pada Cao Cao.

"Yah, penjelasannya ada dua. Pertama adalah Ophis yang tertarik dengan Sekiryuutei, [Oppai Dragon]-san. Vali sama menyadari hal itu sehingga dia menawarkan pertemuan diantara keduanya melalui koneksi pribadinya."

Aku tahu soal itu. Karena itu Ophis membuat kunjungan mengejutkan ke rumahku. Le Fay mengangkat satu jari, dan menurunkan jari keduanya.

"Alasan kedua adalah Vali-sama menyadari beberapa informasi yang mengatakan kalau seseorang sedang mengejar Ophis-sama dari bayangan. Untuk mencari tahu soal itu, kami memutuskan untuk memancing mereka. Kalau kami beruntung maka kami bisa bertarung langsung dengan orang orang yang menghalangi Tim kami dengan memakai Ophis-sama sebagai umpan...Jadi artinya itu—"

Le Fay dengan malu malu menunjuk Cao Cao.

"Orang orang disana sedang mengejar Ophis-sama dan kami, jadi kami berpikir mereka akan mengambil tindakan kalau Vali-sama membawa Ophis-sama keluar dari markas pusat, dan kami bisa menghabisi mereka kalau mereka datang mengejar kami. Tapi tak ada alasan menaruh Ophis-sama dalam bahaya, jadi Vali-sama membawa Bikou-sama yang menyamarkan dirinya sebagai Ophis-sama palsu. Dan kami membawa Ophis-sama asli ke rumah [Oppai Dragon]-san."

...Tu-Tunggu dulu! Mendengar Le Fay, aku menatap Cao Cao, Ophis, dan sensei! Tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu! Aku tahu kalau Tim Vali dan golongan Pahlawan saling bermusuhan! Aku juga tahu kalau Ophis sedang diincar!

Tapi orang yang mengejar Ophis adalah...Cao Cao!? Jadi bukankah berarti golongan pahlawan juga mengejar Ophis!? A-Apa artinya ini!? Bu-Bukankah mereka sesama Khaos Brigade...lebih tepatnya, bukankah Ophis boss mereka!?

Kami semua disini, kelompok Gremory dan yang lain sangat terkejut! Yang masih tampak tenang adalah sensei, Kuroka, Le Fay, Cao Cao, dan Georg! Cao Cao mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Le fay, dan mengetuk ngetuk tombak di bahunya.

"Itu Vali yang kita bicarakan. Aku tahu kalau dia takkan pergi seenaknya sambil membawa Ophis dengannya. Jadi kami sadar kalau dia akan memakai Ophis sebagai umpan untuk memancing kami. Tapi kami juga tahu kalau Vali takkan memakai Ophis sekedar untuk umpan. Kami tahu kalau Ophis sangat tertarik pada perubahan pada generasi Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei saat ini. Jadi kami berpikir mungkin hal semacam ini akan terjadi sehingga kami berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Seperti dugaan kami, Ophis ada disini. Jadi kita akhirnya saling bertemu seperti ini."

...Aku masih bingung tapi menilai dari ceritanya, Vali mencoba memancing Cao Cao tanpa memakai Ophis asli namun Ophis palsu. Dan Cao Cao yang curiga pada gerakan Vali dan datang kemari berpikir kalau Ophis bersama kami! Dugaannya benar dan Ophis tengah berdiri disana!

"Cao Cao mengejarku?"

Ophis bertanya sambil memiringkan lehernya.

"Yeah, Ophis. Kami membutuhkan Ophis, namun kami memutuskan kalau kami tak memerlukan kau yang "sekarang"."

"Aku tak paham. Aku takkan kalah pada Cao Cao."

"Aku tahu pasti akan begitu. Kau terlalu kuat. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku langsung menghadapimu-Jadi mari bertarung sedikit."

Cao Cao berdiri dan memutar mutar tombaknya dengan handal.

PIIIIIIIN!

Pucuk tombaknya terbuka, dan bilah cahaya yang terang tercipta!...Itu memiliki cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatku merinding seperti biasanya. Bagi kami Iblis, itu adalah tombak suci terkuat.

FU!

Cao Cao lenyap!-Cepat! Dia lenyap bahkan tanpa membuat sedikitpun gerakan!

STAB!

Saat dia muncul, tombak Cao Cao sudah menusuk kedalam perut Ophis!

...! Serangan kritikal! Kalau itu Iblis, tusukan itu akan membunuhnya seketika! Cao Cao kemudian berteriak sambil memusatkan kekuatan pada tombak yang dipegangnya!

"—Bersinarlah, tombak yang memusnahkan Tuhan!"

KAAAAAAAA!

Di saat yang sama ia menusukkan tombaknya, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan terpancar.

"Ini buruk nya. Le Fay."

Saat Kuroka mengatakan itu, baik dia dan Le Fay mulai bergumam sesuatu. kemudian kabut kegelapan tercipta di sekeliling kami!

"Itu kabut yang dapat menjatuhkan jumlah pancaran cahaya. Itu sangat pekat, jadi mohon jangan bernafas! Itu beracun untuk tubuh kita! Tapi kami takkan bisa mengurangi cahaya dari tombak suci kecuali dengan melakukan ini!"

"Juga itu lapis ganda karena dibuat oleh aku dan Le Fay nya."

Momen ketika Kuroka dan Le Fay memberi kami penjelasan seperti itu, kilatan cahaya menyilaukan yang tercipta dari pedang suci menyebar sepanjang hotel!

...Aku paham kalau cahaya yang diciptakan dari tombak suci masih terang benderang bahkan di dalam kabut! Kalau tak ada kabut ini, aku tak tahu berapa banyak luka yang kami, Iblis, akan terima hanya oleh kilatan cahayanya? Cahaya dari tombak suci berhenti, kabut kegelapan juga berhenti, dan aku menatap Cao Cao dan Ophis. Ophis masih dengan tombak ditusukkan ke perutnya. Namun tak ada darah mengalir dari perutnya dan dia tak memiliki ekspresi sakit di wajahnya! Cao Cao mencabut tombaknya dengan perlahan, perut Ophis berlubang namun tak ada jejak darah. Lubang itupun lenyap seolah tak terjadi apa apa.

...Jadi dia tak terluka sama sekali? Bahkan dengan cahaya tombak suci...? Cao Cao lalu mengatakannya dengan wajah tercengang.

"Akan jadi serangan pembunuh seketika kalau itu Iblis. Aku bahkan memusatkan kekuatanku sehingga bahkan makhluk apapun akan lenyap...juga akan mengambil setengah dari kekuatan Tuhan yang lemah melawan tombak ini."

Cao Cao lalu memandangku.

"Apa kau lihat itu Sekiryuutei? Inilah Ophis. Kau tak bisa memberinya luka kritikal bahkan dengan Longinus terkuat. Serangan hanya menembusnya-Namun untuk menjatuhkan kekuatan ketidakbatasan, mustahil bahkan dengan tombak ini."

Karena Ophis sendiri adalah ketidakbatasan, apa itu berarti serangan seperti apapun yang dilancarkan dengan tombak itu tak berguna...! Jadi inikah Naga yang mewakili ketidakbatasan. Cao Cao melanjutkan sambil mengetuk ngetuk tombak di bahunya.

"Dia bahkan tak mau menyerang balik aku yang baru saja menyerangnya. Alasannya sederhana-Itu karena dia bisa membunuhku kapanpun dia mau. Karena itu dia tak mau melakukannya, biarpun aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia tak tertarik pada apapun selain Great Red. Dari 5 makhluk terkuat di dunia tidak termasuk Great Red, yang terkuat adalah Ophis, dan terdapat celah lebar diantara dia dan terkuat kedua sampai bisa dikatakan kalau levelnya sangat berbeda. Inilah arti dari perwujudan ketidakbatasan."

Orang orang ini...Cao Cao mengejar Ophis kan? kalau kupikir lagi...lantas apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan si "Ketidakbatasan"? Biarpun itu Cao Cao, akan mustahil untuk mengalahkan Ophis kan? atau bisakah dia mengalahkannya kalau memakai Balance Breaker atau yang bernama [Truth Idea] itu...? Tidak, menilai dari cara Cao Cao berbicara, dia pada dasarnya berkata kalau dia tak bisa mengalahkan Ophis.

Kemudian sesuatu yang nampak seperti lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah Kuroka dan Le Fay! Apa itu lingkaran sihir yang mereka ciptakan!? Kuroka lalu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Nyahaha. Kami sudah menghubungkannya selagi kalian curhat dari tadi.-Mari kita lakukan Le Fay, sudah waktunya kita memanggil "dia"."

Ketika si serigala abu abu, Fenrir, memposisikan dirinya sendiri di lingkaran sihir, lingkaran sihir membuat kilau cahaya menyilaukan dan bereaksi!

Saat cahaya berhenti, bukan Fenrir, namun "pria itu" yang berdiri disana! Bishonen dengan rambut perak gelap dan mata biru...

Vali! Saat kupikir lingkaran sihir transportasi diaktifkan, bukannya Fenrir, justru Vali yang muncul!

"Kerja bagus, Kuroka, Le Fay.-Lama tak jumpa secara langsung, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao yang menantang Vali menyeringai melihat penampilannya.

"Vali. Sungguh pemanggilan yang mengejutkan."

Le Fay kemudian mengatakannya sambil menggambar lingkaran di udara dengan tongkatnya.

"Aku sudah memanggil Vali-sama kemari dengan menukar posisinya dengan Fenrir-chan."

Vali kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku membuat Fenrir bertarung melawan kelompok golongan Pahlawan lain dengan Bikou dan yang lainnya menggantikanku. Aku sudah memprediksi kalau Cao Cao akan datang kemari. Jadi aku memastikan aku punya jaminan.-Sekarang, mari selesaikan urusan diantara kita. Tapi datang kesini hanya dengan Georg, sungguh pahlawan nekat."

Ah, jadi ada metode transportasi seperti itu juga. ini pertama kali aku mengetahuinya. Jadi itu pasti lingkaran sihir istimewa yang diaktifkan oleh Kuroka dan Le Fay? Tapi pria ini Vali, dia juga memprediksi kalau Cao Cao akan datang kemari. Cao Cao lalu menyeringai.

"Bukannya nekat, aku hanya berpikir sudah cukup hanya dengan aku dan Georg."

"Nampaknya kau percaya diri Cao Cao, apa itu artinya kau memiliki yang namanya [Pemakan Naga] itu sebagai kartu as-mu? Aku menduga itu pasti pemilik Sacred Gear yang terspesialisasi dalam membunuh Naga atau pemilik Longinus baru?"

Cao Cao menggeleng kepalanya ke samping mendengar ucapan Vali.

"Tidak. Bukan itu Vali. [Pemakan Naga] adalah nama kode yang kami berikan pada makhluk yang sudah eksis. Kami tak menciptakannya. Dia sudah diciptakan.—"Tuhan dalam Injil" yang menciptakannya."

Mendengar itu, pemuda yang mengenakan juba, Georg, berbicara.

"Tak apa apakah Cao Cao?"

"Ya, sudah waktunya Georg. Vali ada disini. Ophis ada disini. Sekiryuutei juga disini. Dewa Naga ketidakbatasan dan kedua Naga Langit. Kombinasi yang tak perlu kita minta lebih.-Mari memanggilnya. Waktu untuk membuka kuali dari Neraka telah datang."

"Aku paham.-jadi waktu untuk memangsa sang ketidakbatasan sudah datang."

Georg yang tersenyum membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di belakangnya dalam lobi yang luas.

ZUOOOOOO...

Guncangan keras menggetarkan seluruh hotel! Aura yang sangat mengerikan memancar dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

...Udara dingin yang membuatku merinding. Tekanan kuat yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya datang dari lingkaran sihir! Tekanan yang membekukan tubuh dan jiwaku...aku merasa seperti kodok yang dipelototi oleh ular...!

[Hawa kehadiran ini...! Hasrat jahat luar biasa yang hanya diarahkan pada Naga...!]

Ddraig juga nampaknya merasakan sesuatu dan suaranya bergetar. Ddraig ketakutan...? Makhluk macam apa yang ada disana yang bahkan bisa membuat takut Naga Langit yang merupakan perwujudan keberanian...?

Kemudian benda besar mengerikan mulai muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir...! Kepala...tubuh...sayap hitam. Salib...?

Seseorang tengah disalib. Alat alat pengekang dipasang secara sadis pada tubuhnya. Ada begitu banyak alat pengekang ditempatkan di sekujur tubuhnya dan ada aksara aksara menjijikkan tertulis pada alat alat itu! Ada sesuatu yang ditancapkan pada matanya dan ada air mata darah yang menetes darinya.

...! Momen ketika seluruh tubuhnya muncul dari lingkaran sihir, nafasku berhenti karena disuguhi pemandangan memilukan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya...Ular! bukan. Ada sisiknya...Penampilan kurus seperti Naga Asia! Tubuh bagian atasnya seperti Malaikat Jatuh dan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti Naga! Di kedua tangan, ekor, dan sepanjang tubuhnya, ada tak terhitung pasak pasak yang ditancapkan! Bahkan pada sepasang sayap hitamnya!

Hanya melihat penampilannya membuatku ngeri seberapa rasa sakitnya!...Naga Malaikat Jatuh tersalib...atau sedang disiksa...?

Itu penyaliban yang dilakukan pada kriminal yang sudah melakukan kejahatan yang sangat serius...Nampak seperti perwujudan kemarahan bagi orang yang mengadilinya...

[OOOOOOOOOOOO...]

Suara mengerikan yang diteriakkan dari mulut si kriminal menggema sepanjang lobi. Dari mulutnya yang tertutupi gigi gigi taring, darah dan air liur terus menetes.

Rasa sakit. Kecemburuan. Penderitaan. Pelecehan. Suara yang berisi semua macam emosi negatif. Anggap saja kalau dia diadili oleh seseorang yang memiliki amarah sangat besar padanya. Ada aura dan kabut hitam muncul dari tubuh si Naga-Malaikat Jatuh yang menyebar sepanjang lobi.

...sensasi dimana kulitku dirajam dengan jarum...sensasi menjijikkan menutupi seluruh tubuhku...

Mata sensei berubah dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"...M-Makhluk ini kan...sampai membawa makhluk seperti ini...jadi kalian melepas segel di Cocytus...!"

Cao Cao bergerak selangkah ke depan dan mulai berbicara seolah sedang melantunkan puisi.

"—Dikatakan kalau itu adalah Racun dari Tuhan. Dikatakan kalau itu adalah niat jahat dari Tuhan. Makhluk terlarang yang membuat orang orang di Eden memakan buah pengetahuan. Kejahatan pertama yang diadili oleh almarhum Tuhan dalam Injil dan masih terus berlangsung sampai sekarang. [Pemakan Naga] Samael. Malaikat yang menerima kutukan oleh Tuhan yang membenci Naga dan Ular. Naga. Ya. Naga yang eksistensinya dimusnahkan dalam sejarah."

"-!"

Mendengar nama Naga yang disalib, semua orang selain aku memasang wajah terkejut.

"...Sensei. Apa itu...? Bahkan aku tahu seberapa bahayanya itu hanya dengan melihatnya."

Aku bertanya pada sensei.

"Apa kau tahu cerita tentang Adam dan Hawa?"

"Y-Ya. Setidaknya aku tahu soal itu."

Bukankah mereka laki laki dan perempuan pertama? Orang orang yang tinggal di gerbang Eden atau apalah itu. Sensei mulai melanjutkan.

"Seorang yang berubah menjadi ular dan membuat Adam dan Hawa memakan buah pengetahuan adalah "itu". Tindakan itu memicu kemarahan "Tuhan dalam Injil". Jadi Tuhan mulai membenci ular dan Naga secara ekstrim. Itulah alasan kenapa Naga dianggap sebagai makhluk jahat dalam banyak teks dari Gereja. Dia adalah Makhluk yang dibuat oleh niat jahat Tuhan. Secara alami mustahil bagi Tuhan, yang sangat suci, memiliki niat jahat. Karena itu ia memiliki racun mengerikan. Bukan hanya mampu melenyapkan Naga namun bisa mempengaruhi hal selain Naga, sehingga ia disegel di kedalaman Cocytus. Kutukan yang ia terima dari Tuhan adalah pembunuh-Naga terkuat. Itu sendiri menjadikannya eksistensi yang merupakan pembunuh-Naga brutal...!"

...Malaikat Jatuh...ular...Naga...Yang dibenci oleh Tuhan...! Racun Tuhan...! Niat Jahat Tuhan...!

Aku paham kalau makhluk itu sangat berbahaya hanya dengan mendengar penjelasannya!

...Monster macam apa yang dia bawa!? Niat jahat Tuhan dan racun mengerikan yang merupakan kebencian terhadap Naga! Bukankah dia adalah eksistensi yang sangat berbahaya bagiku!? Sensei lalu berteriak.

"Apa yang Dewa Olympian yang mengurus Dunia Kematian pikirkan...?-! J-jangan jangan...!"

Cao Cao tersenyum oleh dugaan sensei.

"Ya. Kami bernegosiasi dengan Hades-dono. Aku diizinkan memanggilnya meski harus diberi beberapa lapis pembatasan padanya."

"...Si brengsek itu! Bukankah dia menyukai fakta kalau Zeus bekerjasama dengan golongan yang lain!?"

Sensei menumpahkan kebenciannya. Jadi Dewa Tengkorak itu meminjamkan bantuannya pada golongan-Pahlawan! Dipikir seperti apapun, itu adalah masalah serius yang akan mengacaukan aliansi! Dia nampaknya membenci Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis, tapi sampai membantu teroris! Cao Cao memutar mutar tombak sucinya lalu mengacungkannya pada kami.

"Jadi begitulah Azazel-dono, Vali, dan Sekiryuutei. Kutukan yang dia miliki akan memangsa dan membunuh Naga. Dia yang pasti bisa membunuh Naga. Dan levelnya melebihi pedang suci pembunuh Naga. Kalian bahkan tak bisa membandingkannya. Ascalon seperti tusuk gigi baginya, Hyodou Issei."

Ascalon seperti tusuk gigi!? Tidak, menilai dari kebencian luar biasa yang kurasakan ini, Samael itu adalah pembunuh naga yang levelnya benar benar melebihi Ascalon milikku!

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakannya!? Apa kau mencoba melenyapkan Naga!?...Tidak, kalian akan mencoba...Ophis...?"

Cao Cao menyeringai dengan senang oleh ucapan sensei. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"-Mangsa dia."

GYUN!

Sesuatu yang sangat cepat melewati kami! Kemudian...

GULP!

Aku mendengar suara aneh, terdengar seperti sesuatu sedang ditelan!

Saat aku melihatnya, ada blok hitam tercipta di tempat dimana Ophis tengah berdiri! Ukurannya cukup besar untuk menelan seseorang! Jadi itu yang terjadi! Dari blok hitam, ada tentakel yang menyembul keluar. Saat aku melihat ke arah tentakel bergerak, ia terhubung pada si Naga malaikat Jatuh yang tengah disalib! Ada tentakel yang sangat gelap, lidahnya, tumbuh dari dalam mulutnya!

-Samael menelan Ophis!?

Aku kebingungan melihat betapa cepatnya situasi ini! Tapi aku bisa tahu kalau orang orang itu pasti merencanakan hal buruk dengan menyuruh Samael menjebak Ophis dengan lidahnya!

"Hei Ophis! Jawab aku!"

Aku berbicara pada blok! Namun tak ada jawaban dari Ophis! Ini buruk! Ini sangat sangat buruk!

"Yuuto! Potonglah itu!"

Dengan perintah Rias, Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis di tangannya dan maju menyerbu ke arah blok hitam!

-Namun, blok hitam itu memangsa Pedang Suci Iblis dan membuat bilahnya lenyap! Hanya setengah Pedang Suci Iblis yang tersisa di tangan Kiba!

"...ia menghapus Pedang Suci Iblis!? Mungkinkah blok hitam itu menghapus serangan itu sendiri!?"

Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis lain dan menebaskannya ke arah tentakel, lidah Samael! Namun hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya! Saat dia mencoba menebasnya, bagian pedang yang menyentuhnya terhapus, dan ujung pedangnya terbelah menjadi dua!

[Half Dimension!]

Saat Vali memunculkan sayap cahayanya, Divine Dividing, sekelilingnya mengecil dan semua hal menjadi terbagi dua sambil mengeluarkan suara Sacred Gear di saat yang sama. Itu kemampuan pembagi dua Vali! Namun tetap tak memberi efek pada blok hitam dan lidah Samael! Apa dia mempelajari cara menggunakan kemampuannya tanpa berubah kedalam Balance Breaker!?

"Bagaimana kalau begini!?"

Kemudian Vali menembakkan hembusan kekuatan Iblis dari tangannya, namun itu juga dimangsa oleh blok hitam seolah bukan apa apa. Ia sama sekali tak merusak blok hitam! Tak menyisakan goresan ataupun retakan sama sekali! Itu tak berguna bahkan bagi Vali!

"Lantas bagaimana dengan [Power of Destruction]!"

Rias menembakkan kekuatan Iblisnya untuk membuat targetnya lenyap, namun tetap tak berguna juga! apa dia memang sangat keras atau punya kemampuan untuk menghindari semua macam serangan!?

GULP GULP

Sambil membuat suara menjijikkan, tentakel yang melekat pada blok semakin membesar dan membawa sesuatu ke mulut Samael. Nampaknya dia menyerap sesuatu dari Ophis yang berada di dalamnya...Tunggu, itu dia! Cao Cao berkata "mangsa" sebelumnya! Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu memakai kekuatan Balance Breakerku dan—

Aku membuat Boosted Gear ScaleMail muncul segera dan mengenakannya dengan cepat! Aku juga berpromosi menjadi [Ratu] yang biasa! Saat aku hampir bermaksud menyerbu ke arah Ophis, sensei mendadak menghentikanku.

"Ise! Jangan kau urusi itu! Dia adalah musuh alami terbesarmu! Dia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Vali! Naga itu punya kekuatan untuk membunuh Naga dengan mudah! Maksudku, situasi sudah buruk karena Ophis bahkan tak bisa lolos darinya! Musuhnya adalah Naga tapi jangan pakai Ascalon! Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika melawan Pembunuh-Naga Terkuat!"

"Biarpun anda bilang begitu, hal mengerikan akan terjadi kalau Ophis ditangkap oleh mereka kan!?"

Aku berteriak. Kemudian Xenovia segera maju dan menebaskan Durandalnya pada Samael! Gelombang absolut dari Pedang Suci menyerbu ke arah Samael...

BANG!

Ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya dari sisi...itu adalah tombak Cao Cao!

"Kau melakukan serangan bagus dari awal lagi, Xenovia sang pemakai Durandal. Tapi tak ada yang kedua kalinya."

Cao Cao menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kupikir aku menyerang di saat yang tepat...Apa serangan pertamaku dengan Durandal mudah dibaca!?" Xenovia bertanya.

"Aku juga berpikir itu waktu yang tepat. Tapi sejak dia menyerang paling awal dengan Durandal di Kyoto, wajar kalau mereka akan siaga. Cao Cao menghentikannya dengan mudah. Tapi kau sungguh suka memberi serangan sapaan bukan, Xenovia? Aku takkan berkata lebih dari ini." Kemudian Vali mengaktifkan armornya sambil memancarkan cahaya putih.

"Jadi lawanku adalah Samael. Di samping itu dua pemilik Longinus. Aku tak perlu memprotes."

Dengan ucapan Vali, Kuroka dan Le Fay juga membuat kuda kuda bertarung. Aku tak meniru Vali namun aku juga membuat kuda kuda bertarung. Para anggota Gremory juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sensei juga menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan armor Fafnir! Pokoknya ada satu hal yang kuketahui. Kalau serangan tak bekerja pada blok atau lidah Samael, maka kita harus menyerang tubuhnya! Sangat berbahaya kalau Ophis sampai diambil oleh orang orang ini yang tak kami pahami apa maksud mereka sebenarnya!

"Ravel. Kamu adalah tamu dan Manajerku yang berharga. Aku tak mau kamu ikut terlibat, jadi tolong mundur."

Ravel mengangguk dan bergerak mundur oleh permintaanku. Baguslah itu. Istri dari keluarga Phenex meminta kami mengurus Ravel baik baik tapi itu tak termasuk pertarungan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Aku berjanji padanya kalau aku akan "melindungi Ravel". Dalam skenario terburuk, aku harus memastikan kalau Ravel bisa kabur. Tentu saja aku tak berencana membiarkan aku atau yang lain mati juga! melihat kuda kuda bertarung kami, Cao Cao memasang senyum kebahagiaan.

"Dengan kalian semua sebagai lawanku, akan berbahaya kalau aku tak menjadi serius. Karena Hades hanya mengizinkan kami memakai Samael satu kali. Rencana kami akan gagal kalau kami tak putuskan disini. Georg! Aku akan serahkan pengendalian Samael padamu. Aku akan mengurus orang orang ini!"

Georg mengatakannya sambil mengendalikan Samael.

"Bisakah kau mengurus dua Naga Langit, Gubernur malaikat Jatuh, dan Tim Gremory seorang diri?"

"Akan kubuat itu terjadi. Kalau aku tak bisa melakukan hal sesederhana itu, maka aku tak punya hak untuk memegang tombak ini."

Tombak Cao Cao lalu membuat cahaya menyilaukan!

"-Balance Breaker!"

Mengatakan itu, sesuatu pada tubuh Cao Cao berubah! Cincin cahaya yang memunculan cahaya terang muncul di belakangnya dan 7 bola seukuran bowling yang mengapung di udara muncul! Itu adalah Balance Breaker yang sunyi! Sampai sekarang aku sudah melihat banyak tipe Balance Breaker, namun ini pertamakalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang begitu tenang dan simpel. Bahkan tombaknya masih nampak sama. Cao Cao bergerak selangkah kedepan. Di saat yang sama, 7 bola cahaya disekitarnya juga bergerak.

"Inilah [Balance Breaker] dari [True Longinus]ku, [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine], -meski masih belum sempurna."

Melihat Cao Cao, sensei berteriak.

"-! Sub-Spesies! Balance Breaker yang [True Longinus] sebelumnya gunakan sampai sekarang adalah [True-Longinus Geta Demelung]! Dari namanya, apa kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah penguasa ideal? Sial! Bahkan aku tak tahu apa 7 bola cahaya itu!"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyebut diriku penguasa Surga. Itu terdengar lebih keren kan?"

Aku tak paham apa yang Cao Cao katakan. Namun sub-spesies dari tombak suci terkuat! Kemampuan macam apa yang dimilikinya!? Vali kemudian mengatakannya setelah berdiri di sampingku.

"Hati hatilah. Balance Breaker itu memiliki kemampuan bernama [Seven Treasures] dan memiliki 7 kemampuan Sacred Gear berbeda. Jadi ada kemampuan berbeda pada tiap tiap bola cahaya."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya!

"Tujuh!? Bukan dua atau tiga!?"

"Yeah tujuh. Tiap tiap kemampuannya sangat mematikan. Meski aku baru tahu tiga darinya. Karena itu ia disebut Longinus-Terkuat. Tak diragukan kalau dia adalah yang terkuat dari manusia murni...Ya. Diantara manusia."

...Bahkan Vali berkata seperti itu...Namun tekanan yang datang dari tubuhnya lebih rendah dibandingkan Samael...aku lebih gugup dalam pertandingan melawan Sairaorg-san...Tapi aku tak boleh lengah. Aku nyaris dibunuh olehnya di Kyoto. -dengan kondisi tombak suci normalnya. Cao Cao lalu menggerakkan satu tangannya ke depan.-salah satu bola cahaya bereaksi dan maju ke depan tangannya.

"Satu dari [Seven Treasures], Cakka Ratana."

Mengatakan itu, bola cahaya lenyap dan...

BREAK!

Suara sesuatu yang hancur berkeping keping menggema sepanjang lobi.

Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, aku melihat ex-Durandal yang dipegang oleh Xenovia musnah!

"...! ex-Durandalku...!"

Xenovia juga tak bisa bereaksi dengan hal yang sangat tiba tiba, dan pedangnya hancur! Excalibur yang dijadikan sarung pedang Durandal patah!

Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu!? Hancur begitu saja!? Apa yang bola cahaya yang lenyap tadi lakukan...dan kenapa ex-Durandal dihancurkan dengan tiba tibaaaaaaa!?

Tak seorangpun bisa bereaksi dan semua orang dibuat tercengang oleh hancurnya ex-Durandal.

"-Itu yang pertama. Kemampuan Cakka Ratana adalah menghancurkan senjata. Orang yang bisa melawan kemampuan ini pasti sangat kuat."

Cao Cao mengatakannya. Pada saat berikutnya...

SPLASH!

Ada darah mengucur dari tubuh Xenovia...itu karena ada lubang di perutnya.

"Gough..."

Xenovia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terjatuh! Aku bisa tahu kalau itu luka kritis dengan sekali tatap!

"Aku juga membuat Chiyatsu Calathana berubah menjadi bentuk tombak dan menerjang perutnya dengan itu. Kalau kau tak bisa melihat itu, maka itu berarti kau tak bisa mengalahkanku, pengguna Durandal."

Mendengar Cao Cao, semua orang menyebar di lokasi ini.

"Lekas sembuhkan Xenovia! Asia!"

Rias segera bereaksi dan memerintahkan Asia untuk menyembuhkan. Asia hanya terpaku menatap Xenovia yang terjatuh, dia kemudian menyadari situasinya dan menghambur ke arah Xenovia!

"Xenovia-san! Tidaaaaak!"

Asia memulai penyembuhan sambil menangis keras!

...! Brengsek! Si keparat itu! Kau melukai Xenovia! Kau melukai temanku! Aku sedang mengamuk dan...Kiba melaju ke arah Cao Cao! Seperti aku, Kiba juga mengamuk.

"Cao Caoooooooo!"

"Takkan kumaafkan kau!"

Serangan bertubi tubi oleh aku dan Kiba! Namun Cao Cao mengelak dengan mudah dengan tombak sucinya dan membuat bola cahaya lain muncul ke tangannya!

"-Itsutei Ratana!"

FU!

Bola cahaya melewati kami dan melaju ke arah Rias dan Akeno-san! Rias dan Akeno-san bereaksi dengan mencoba menyerang, namun...

"Meledak!"

Bola cahaya bereaksi pada ucapan Cao Cao dan ia mulai memancarkan cahaya yang menyelimuti Rias dan Akeno-san!

"Ku!"

"Dengan yang seperti ini!"

Mereka berdua mencoba menyerang meski mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya.

...Namun Rias dan Akeno-san hanya mengacungkan tangan mereka ke depan...

Keduanya melihat tangan mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Mereka mencoba menyerang lagi dengan menaruh tangan mereka kedepan.-Namun tak ada apapun terjadi!...A-Apa ini mungkin...!

"Itsutei Ratana mampu menyegel kekuatan unik yang wanita miliki secara sementara! Ini juga memerlukan level kekuatan tertentu atau kau takkan bisa menembusnya.-dengan ini, tiga sudah jatuh."

Rias, Akeno-san, dan aku terkejut oleh ucapan Cao Cao! Dia bisa menyegel kekuatan wanita!? Kalau orang orang dengan kekuatan Rias dan Akeno-san tak bisa melawannya, maka itu berarti Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia juga takkan bisa! Dan kalau Asia yang bisa menyembuhkan diserang, habislah kita! Xenovia saat ini sedang disembuhkan! Kalau Asia disegel, maka Xenovia akan mati! Cao Cao lalu tertawa keras keras! Dia menampakkan ekspresi menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Fufufu. Mengalahkan kalian dalam ruang terbatas ini.-serangan berlebihan akan memberi efek negatif pada Samael yang susah sekali dikendalikan. Aku akan melindungi Georg dan Samael dengan pergerakan sekecil mungkin sambil aku maju menyerang sendirian! Sungguh misi yang sangat menyulitkan! Namun..."

Tangan Kuroka dan Le Fay bersinar oleh kekuatan Iblis dan sihir dan mengarahkannya pada Georg dan Samael! Mereka mengincar serangan saat pertahanannya kendur! Kemudian bola cahaya lain Cao Cao menuju ke arah mereka!

"Kau menghalangi—nyan!"

Kuroka mencoba menjatuhkan bola cahaya dengan tangannya!

"-Atsusa Ratana. Mampu memindahkan orang yang aku pilih."

Setelah Cao Cao mengatakan itu, Kuroka dan Le Fay menghilang dari tempat mereka berada. Saat kulihat dari arah lain Kuroka dan Le Fay ada disana! Jadi inikah maksudnya dengan memindahkan!? Aku melihat hal mengerikan saat mengetahui kemampuannya! Kuroka dan Le Fay juga mengacungkan tangan mereka ke depan! Tangan mereka diarahkan pada...Asia dan Xenovia! Serangan yang awalnya mereka lakukan pada Georg dan Samael. Namun karena kemampuannya, serangan mereka dialihkan! Tembakan yang mereka lancarkan tak bisa dihentikan tiba tiba...

"Jangan bercanda! [Welsh Sonic Booster Knight]!"

[Change Star Sonic!]

Aku mengubah evil piece di dalamku! Aku memodifikasi armor dan melaju ke arah Asia dengan armor untuk kecepatan tinggi! Takkan kubiarkan! Dia adalah Asia ku yang berharga! Dengan serangan seperti itu! Menjatuhkan Asia bukan dengan seranganmu namun serangan tim Vali...!

Aku menuju ke depan Asia dengan kecepatan tinggi dan bertindak sebagai tamengnya! Asia sangat berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Xenovia sampai dia tak sempat bereaksi! Yeah, itu bukan masalah! Aku akan melindungi Asia! Meski aku ragu bisa menahan serangan Kuroka dan Le Fay dengan armor tipis ini...! Biarpun begitu, aku akan melindungi Asia dengan nyawaku!

DOOOOOOOOOOON!

Disertai suara keras, kedua serangan mereka menghantamku tanpa ampun! Dampak serangan dan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku!

...Armor tipisku hancur berantakan oleh serangan kuat mereka...aku memuntahkan darah karena serangan luar biasa yang kuterima...

"Gaha..."

Aku memuntahkan banyak darah.

...Sial. "Sakit"...itu tak cukup mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini...karena serangan mereka, armorku hancur dan memberi luka kritis pada tubuhku! Dadaku mengalami luka bakar hitam sampai perutku. Dagingku terkoyak dan darah mengucur di sepanjang tubuhku.

...sialan...kelemahanku adalah kondisi telanjangku...dan hanya ada darah dan daging dibalik armor...aku jatuh tak berdaya. Sambil jatuh, aku bisa melihat Cao Cao yang nampaknya tersenyum lebar.

"Sekiryuutei. Aku sudah tahu kekuatanmu. Nampaknya kau membangkitkan kekuatan yang tak stabil namun lebih tangguh selama pertandingan Bael...meski ada banyak cara untuk melawannya. Combo Triaina memang hebat, namun ada sedikit jeda waktu saat kau mengubah evil piecemu. Kalau aku menyerang di saat yang tepat, aku bisa menjatuhkannya. -aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dengan sedikit gerakan asal aku bisa menemukan metode strateginya."

...Brengsek...! Dia benar benar memahami Triaina dan kelemahanku...! kalau serangan tak terduga ditembakkan pada Asia yang lengah, maka aku akan datang menolongnya dengan Triaina [Kuda] yang bisa bergerak pada kecepatan tinggi. Dan kelemahan Triaina [Kuda] adalah...armor tipis.

Mengetahui itu, ia memindahkan Kuroka dan Le Fay yang memiliki serangan sihir tinggi di depan Asia. Dia juga menghitung kalau aku akan muncul disana...

Dia melihat semua kelemahanku hanya dengan melihatnya sekali...!

...Aku bahkan sama sekali bukan lawannya...itulah perbedaan kekuatan yang jelas diantara kami...!

"Ise-san!"

Asia menyadari kalau aku dalam kondisi kritis, dan dia mencoba mengirimkan aura penyembuh sambil menyembuhkan Xenovia. Tapi aku ingin dia terus melanjutkan penyembuhan Xenovia.

"Jangan, Asia! ...Aku masih tak apa apa. Sembuhkan Xenovia dulu..."

"Tapi! Ise-san...perutmu...!"

Jangan menangis Asia. Darahnya hanya tak mau berhenti...ini takkan membunuhku...! aku tergeletak di tanah namun aku melihat armor emas dan armor putih berkilau.

"Valiiiiiii! Ayo serang denganku!"

"Astaga. Aku hanya ingin menyerangnya sendiri!"

Vali memprotes namun melaju ke arah Cao Cao dengan sensei! Itu kecepatan tinggi! Mereka dalam sekejap menutup jarak dari Vali! Tombak cahaya yang sensei bawa dan tinju terlapisi kekuatan Iblis Vali diluncurkan ke arah Cao Cao di saat yang sama!

"Kontes pertunjukan diantara Gubernur malaikat Jatuh dan Hakuryuukou! Aku bisa meningkat lebih tinggi lagi kalau bisa menangani ini!"

Cao Cao menerima situasi ini dengan bahagia! Dan mengelak dari serangan berkecepatan tinggi sensei dan Vali dengan jarak setipis kertas! Dia bisa menghindari itu!? Cao Cao, apa dia manusia? Dia melampaui manusia dan makhluk super lainnya!

"Balance Breaker tipe armor yang merupakan perwujudan kekuatan sebagai jalan menyebarkan kekuatan ke seluruh tubuh. Namun...karena mode perkuatan yang terlalu dramatis, banyak aura yang bocor dari armor! Sebagai hasilnya, mudah memprediksi kemana serangan akan meluncur kalau aku bisa membaca aliran auranya! Lihat! Kalau kau meningkatkan serangan dari senjata atau tinjumu, aura akan berpusat pada area itu!"

Cao Cao mengatakan itu sambil menghindar!—Kelemahan tipe armor!? Dia bisa memahami hal itu!? Berapa banyak strategi yang dia miliki untuk melawan kami!? Kemudian Cao Cao yang menghindari serangan mereka mata kanannya bersinar keemasan!

"Apa kalian tahu tentang [Evil Eye]!? Ya, kekuatan spesial yang berada di dalam mata ini! Aku juga menanamkan itu kedalamku! Ia menggantikannya dengan mata yang dihancurkan oleh Sekiryuutei! Ini mata baruku!"

Cao Cao yang menghindari serangan sensei dan Vali melihat ke bawah. Kemudian kaki sensei mulai berubah menjadi batu!

"-Mata Medusa!"

Sensei nampak berteriak kebingungan setelah menyadari identitas matanya! Bahkan idiot sepertiku juga tahu! Monster wanita yang mengubah siapapun menjadi batu dengan rambutnya yang terbuat dari ular! Dia menanamkan mata itu pada dirinya!? 7 kemampuan, tombak suci, dan Mata Medusa! Berapa banyak kekuatan yang si brengsek, Cao Cao ini miliki!?

STAB!

Tombak suci menusuk perut sensei disertai suara tak menyenangkan! Armor emasnya remuk dengan mudah dan tubuh sensei memuncratkan banyak darah!

"...Guha!...kekuatan gila macam apa yang dia miliki...!"

Sensei jatuh ke tanah dengan batuk darah. Cao Cao mengatakannya sambil mencabut tombaknya.

"Soalnya aku pernah bertarung sekali denganmu jadi aku tahu cara menanganimu.-kelemahan Sacred Gear buatan itu adalah tak bisa mencerminkan kekuatan Fafnir padamu."

"Azazel! Sialan kau Cao Caooooo!"

Vali yang mengamuk karena sensei dijatuhkan melepaskan blok raksasa kekuatan Iblis ke arah Cao Cao.

"Kau ditelantarkan oleh orang tuamu karena mereka menganggapmu monster, dan orang yang memungut dan mengajarimu cara menggunakan kekuatanmu adalah Gubernur Azazel kan!? apa kau mengamuk karena penyelamat hidup yang sudah membesarkanmu jatuh!?"

Kekuatan Iblis raksasa ditembakkan oleh Vali! Biarpun itu Cao Cao, kalau dia sampai mengenainya secara langsung...! Tapi salah satu bola cahaya terbang ke arah tembakannya!

"-Mani Ratana. Ia bisa meluncurkan serangan yang diarahkan padaku ke orang lain. Vali. Kekuatan Iblismu sangat besar. Kalau sampai kena, aku akan mati. Bertahan darinya juga sulit. -namun ada cara untuk menanganinya."

Kekuatan Iblis Vali diserap oleh pusaran angin yang tercipta di depan bola cahaya!

Pusaran angin lenyap setelah menyerap semuanya, dan pusaran angin baru muncul di depan Koneko-chan! Tunggu dulu! Dari penjelasan Cao Cao sebelumnya dia bisa membelokkan serangan yang diarahkan padanya ke orang lain...! Itu artinya...

Sial! Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah, tubuhkuuuuu! Sambil meneteskan darah aku memusatkan kekuatan di kakiku. Namun...Gough!

Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku dan jatuh! Dari pusaran angin baru, kekuatan Iblis Vali yang ditembakkan sebelumnya diluncurkan! Kekuatan Iblis kuat dialihkan ke arah Koneko-chan!

"Idiot! Kenapa kamu tidak bergerak, Shirone!"

Kuroka berteriak dan melaju diantara Koneko-chan dan serangan Vali, untuk menjadi tamengnya...

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Suara ledakan menggema sepanjang lobi! Kuroka menerima serangan langsung dari tembakan Vali yang dialihkan oleh Cao Cao ke arah Koneko-chan! Kuroka jatuh sambil berdarah dan asap mengepul dari tubuhnya. Koneko-chan segera memeluk tubuhnya.

"...Ke-Kenapa kamu hanya berdiri sambil diam saja..."

Kuroka mengatakan itu dengan suara yang hampir terdengar akan menghilang.

"...Nee...Nee-sama!"

"Cao Cao, kau menjatuhkan anak buahku dengan tanganku sendiri...!"

Tubuh Vali diselimuti oleh aura yang terisi kemarahan! Nampaknya kemarahannya akan makin meningkat! Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat dia semarah ini! Dan penyebab itu adalah sensei dan Kuroka yang dihajar habis habisan!

"Vali. Kau terlalu mempedulikan rekan rekanmu. Kau jadi terlihat sama dengan Sekiryuutei disana yang hanya bisa berbaring di lantai.-sejak kapan kedua Naga Langit menjadi selemah itu? Juga aku tahu kalau kau tak bisa memahami kemampuanku karena kau hanya melihat sedikit kemampuanku sebelumnya-karena itu aku menyerang dengan kemampuan [Seven Treasure] yang sengaja tak aku perlihatkan padamu. Kau harusnya senang. Dengan ini, satu satunya yang mengetahui ketujuh kemampuanku adalah kau."

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan juga padamu! Seorang yang segera akan bangkit! Kedua Naga Langit yang..."

Si brengsek Vali itu! Apa dia mau memakai [Juggernaut Drive]?. Cao Cao kemudian berteriak pada Georg seolah sudah menyadarinya!

"Georg. [Juggernaut Drive] bisa menghancurkan ruang buatan ini!"

"Aku tahu.-Samael!"

Georg meletakkan tangannya ke depan dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Bereaksi pada itu, pengekang di tangan kanan Samael lepas.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sambil membuat teriakan memilukan, tangan kanan Samael diarahkan pada Vali!

BUUUUUUUUUN!

Vali diselimuti oleh benda hitam di saat yang sama dengan suara udara yang meledak! Nampaknya itu adalah blok hitam yang juga menyelimuti Ophis!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ketika Samael meraung, blok hitam itu meledak!

BASHUUUUUN!

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan ledakan blok hitam, Vali juga dilepaskan.-Namun armornya juga meledak bersama blok, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak darah!

"...Gough!"

Vali jatuh di lantai lobi!

Kau pasti bercanda! Vali itu...! Hakuryuukou itu...! rival terkuatku dijatuhkan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun! Apa seperti itukah bahayanya sang [Pemakan Naga] Samael itu!? Melihat Vali yang menggelepar di lantai, Cao Cao hanya mendesah.

"Bagaimana Vali!? Rasa dari racun Tuhan!? Itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan bagi Naga kan!? kalau kau menggunakan Juggernaut Drive dan mengamuk disini, itu akan mempengaruhi kendali Samael jadi aku harus menghabisimu saat itu juga. Aku hanya manusia lemah, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan serangan pada titik lemah.-Sayang sekali, Vali."

"...Cao Cao...!"

Vali menatap Cao Cao dengan kebencian!

"Bahkan Ophis itu tak bisa melakukan apa apa melawan Samael. Samael adalah musuh alami bagi Ophis. Sepertinya prediksi kami sangat tepat."

Cao Cao mengatakannya sambil mengetuk ngetuk bahunya dengan tombaknya. Blok hitam yang menyelimuti Ophis. Tentakelnya masih terlihat seperti menghisap sesuatu dari Ophis!

"Ummm, jadi berapa yang sudah dijatuhkan dengan ini? Dengan Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, dan Gubernur Azazel kalah, ancaman besar sudah lenyap. Aku bisa katakan kalau yang tersisa hanya Kiba sang Pedang Suci Iblis, Malaikatnya Michael, dan Le Fay."

"..."

Le Fay tak tahu harus berbuat apa di depan kekuatan luar biasa Cao Cao. Irina juga meneteskan air mata kemarahan sambil memegang pedang cahayanya.

"...Beraninya kau! Xenovia! Rekan rekanku!"

"Jangan Irina! Kalau kamu ceroboh, kamu hanya akan terbunuh!"

Rias menghentikan Irina yang sepertinya akan menyerbu maju tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau kita tak lakukan sesuatu dengan [Seven Treasures], maka semua serangan kita akan dibalikkan pada kita. Ketujuh bola cahaya memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang sama, jadi sulit mengetahui mana yang dia akan gunakan dan akan lebih sulit lagi kalau dia memakai lebih dari satu. kalau dia menggunakan kemampuan di waktu yang sama maka...Ini pertamakalinya aku menemui kemampuan yang susah dibaca seperti ini. Kalau dia menciptakan kemampuan termasuk itu, maka dia adalah jenius yang ditakuti.-Dia seseorang yang bisa menjatuhkan Ise dan yang lain dengan mudah. Dia benar benar lawan kuat yang meneliti kita yang membuat kita jadi begini panik..."

Rias sepertinya sedang menimbang nimbang situasi. Ya, kami dikalahkan oleh bola cahaya dengan kemampuan unik itu. Di samping itu masih ada kemampuan fisik Cao Cao dan mata Medusa, dan menunjukkan combo yang melampaui mengerikan.

"Ise-san! Penyembuhan Xenovia-san sudah selesai! Berikutnya Ise-san!"

Asia datang padaku tapi aku menyuruhnya "Urus Kuroka dulu!". Awalnya dia ragu, namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuju ke arah Kuroka.

...Si brengsek itu. Dia bahkan tak mencoba menyerang Asia yang menyembuhkan orang lain. Dia tahu kalau kemenangannya takkan berubah.

GIIIIIIN!

Kemudian suara logam bertumbukan menggema sepanjang lobi! Saat aku melihat, Kiba tengah menyerang Cao Cao dengan Pedang Suci Iblis! Cao Cao dengan mudah memblokir Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba dengan tombak sucinya!

"Kau terlalu kuat! Namun bisa menebasmu meski hanya sekali adalah harga diriku sebagai [Kuda]!"

"Pedang bagus Kiba Yuuto. Bakat yang mendekati Siegfried. Jujur saja, satu satunya yang bisa bertarung melawanku tanpa mendapat efek hanyalah kau seorang. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan absolut, namun Pedang Suci Iblis yang bisa digunakan dalam beragam situasi akan merepotkan kalau dilatih dengan baik.-Tapi kalau itu adalah kau yang masih tumbuh, maka aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah."

Cao Cao mengibaskan tombaknya ke sisi. Kiba melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Dia membuat Pedang Suci Iblisnya lenyap dan justru membuat Pedang Iblis! Dia sekejap membuat sepasukan Ksatria Naga dan membuat mereka menyerang ke arah Cao Cao!

"Balance Breaker baru! Biarkan aku melihatnya! Itu akan jadi data yang baik!"

Cao Cao yang nampak begitu kegirangan mulai menghancurkan pasukan Ksatria naga dengan mengendalikan bola cahayanya! Itu seperti bola cahaya kehancuran yang Sirzechs-sama gunakan! Efeknya berbeda namun dia mengendalikannya dengan sama dengan memutar mutarnya dan menyerang lawannya! Kiba membuat kuda kuda seolah ia melindungi kami!

...Maaf sobat. Satu satunya orang kuat tersisa yang masih bisa bergerak hanya kau saja. Cao Cao memasang kuda kuda dengan tombaknya melawan Kiba. Namun ia menggeleng kepalanya dan menurunkan tombaknya.

"-Tak ada artinya. Aku sudah paham kemampuanmu segera. Kesampingkan kecepatanmu, ia tak bisa mencerminkan teknikmu kan? itu jurus yang bagus. Kau harus meningkatkannya lagi."

Cao Cao mengatakannya sambil mendesah! Mendengar itu, Kiba memasang ekspresi kemarahan! [Kuda] yang memegang pedangnya untuk melindungi rekan rekannya. Namun musuhnya sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Adakah penghinaan yang lebih buruk dari ini? Rasa malu yang Kiba terima sebagai [Kuda], itu sesuatu yang mungkin takkan bisa kupahami. Aku juga kesal. Pria itu sudah mempermainkan temanku...[Kuda] kami!

"Berapa banyak yang bisa kau ambil?"

Cao Cao bertanya pada Georg.

"...Lebih dari tiga perempat. Anggap saja sebagian besarnya. Aku takkan bisa menghubungkan Samael ke dunia saat ini lebih dari ini."

Dibelakang Georg yang mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir yang membuat Samael muncul mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

...Jadi ada batas waktu untuk memunculkan monster itu disini?

Cao Cao mengangguk oleh laporan Georg.

"Bagus sekali. Itu sudah cukup."

Cao Cao menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Kemudian blok hitam yang melingkupi Ophis meledak. Lidah yang menghubungkannya dengan mulut Samael. Samael tenggelam kedalam lingkaran sihir seolah sudah memenuhi tugasnya.

"OOOOOOOOOOO..."

Pembunuh Naga Terkuat yang bahkan menjatuhkan Vali dengan mudah lenyap kedalam lingkaran sihir sambil membuat teriakan memilukan. Lingkaran sihir kemudian lenyap.

Ophis yang dilepaskan darinya kelihatannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Berarti serangan oleh Samael itu bukan untuk melenyapkan Ophis.

Lantas apa yang terjadi di dalam blok? Ophis menatap Cao Cao.

"Kekuatanku diambil. Inikah yang Cao Cao inginkan?"

...A-Apa!?...Kami menjadi terkejut oleh kalimat sukar dipercaya namun Cao Cao hanya tersenyum dengan senang.

"Yeah, itu benar. Ophis. Kami ingin meletakkanmu dibawah kami dan memakai kekuatanmu. Tapi membuatmu mematuhi semua kemauan kami itu sulit. Jadi kami berubah pikiran."

Cao Cao mengacungkan ujung tombaknya ke langit.

"Kami akan mengambil kekuatanmu dan menciptakan "Uroboros" baru."

Sensei kemudian mengatakannya sambil memuntahkan darah.

"...!...begitu! kalian memakai Samael untuk merampok kekuatan Ophis dan melahirkan "dia" dengan memakai kekuatan yang kalian ambil...Ophis yang baru."

Cao Cao mengangguk oleh pernyataan sensei.

"Itu sangat benar, Gubernur. Kami menginginkan Uroboros yang mematuhi semua perintah kami. Kebenarannya adalah Great Red itu bukan makhluk yang penting bagi kami. Rencana ini dimulai karena kami lelah terus membuat senang Ophis. Dan kami mampu menantang dan menguji ideal golongan Pahlawan tentang menantang makhluk superior "Bisakah kita mengalahkan makhluk ketidakbatasan dan mendapatkannya?"."

"...Mencengangkan. sampai kalian menjatuhkan makhluk ketidakbatasan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tidak, Gubernur. Ini berbeda dari menjatuhkannya. Sebenarnya kami memerlukan simbol untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Dalam bagian itu, Ophis sangat dibutuhkan. Dia menjadi propaganda dan mengumpulkan mereka dengan kekuatan yang berfungsi membentuk pasukan. Namun memakai Dewa Naga yang tak bisa kami baca jalan pikirannya sebagai boneka kami tidaklah bagus."

"...Terdengar seperti ucapan manusia. Itu memang cara berpikir negatif layaknya manusia."

"Aku sangat terhormat oleh pujianmu.-Ya, aku memang manusia."

Cao Cao tersenyum oleh ucapan sensei.

...Ophis baru? Menciptakan Ophis baru...dengan kekuatan yang Samael ambil dari Ophis...?

Georg menatap kami yang tengah babak belur.

"Cao Cao, dalam kondisi ini, tak bisakah kau menghabisi Vali dan Hyodou Issei?"

"Kau benar. Akan bagus untuk menghabisi mereka selagi kita bisa...Keduanya meningkatkan kekuatan dengan cara yang mustahil. Di masa depan, mereka akan menjadi Naga yang lebih menyusahkan dari Ophis. Namun belakangan aku menganggap itu sia sia saja...aku bisa paham kenapa pemimpin tiap tiap golongan ingin memiliki kedua Naga Langit-Hanya pada generasi ini, pertumbuhan mereka tidak normal. Itu juga termasuk orang orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka...mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat langka dari segi data. Mungkin orang orang yang akan meluncurkan kekuatan penuh didalam Sacred Gear bukan kita, namun justru mereka."

Cao Cao mengatakan itu...dia kemudian membuat bola cahaya dan cincin di belakangnya lenyap. Dia berbalik dan mencoba pergi. Dia tak berada dalam mode Balance Breakernya lagi!

"Tapi, aku hentikan untuk kali ini saja. Dimana kekuatan Ophis yang diambil oleh Samael akan dipindahkan?"

"Aku membuat perhitungan sepanjang pemanggilan jadi itu akan dikirim ke fasilitas penelitian di markas pusat Cao Cao."

"Begitu. Maka aku akan kembali lebih dulu."

-! Dia berniat untuk kembali!? Vali berdiri sambil menumpahkan darah di sekujur tubuhnya!

"...Cao Cao...kenapa kau tak membunuh kami...? Kalau itu kau dalam Balance Breaker, kau bisa melenyapkan semua orang disini...Kalau kau memakai kemampuan untuk menetralkan kekuatan wanita dan memakainya pada Asia Argento, maka itu akan benar benar menghabisi Tim Gremory."

Cao Cao berhenti dan berujar.

"Aku sejak awal membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan kalian tanpa harus membunuh...Apa kau tak puas dengan itu? Jujur saja, Balance Breaker dari tombak suci masih perlu banyak penyetelan. Karena itu aku memakai kesempatan ini untuk melihat titik kuat dan titik lemahnya."

"...Kau benar benar merendahkan kami."

"Vali, bukankah itu sama denganmu? Kau juga suka melakukan hal semacam itu."

Cao Cao lalu menunjuk jempolnya pada dirinya.

"Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei. Tak peduli berapa tahun berlalu. Bangkitlah menuju level dimana kau bisa melawanku. Di masa depan ada sedikit orang yang bisa memiliki Sacred Gear terkuat bisa bertarung termasuk kau dan Vali.-Tak peduli di zaman kapanpun, orang orang yang Pahlawan ingin tantang dalam pertarungan sengit adalah Maou atau Naga Legendaris."

...!Tak masalah...Tak peduli sebesar apapun celah yang ada diantara kita sekarang, aku akan mencapai levelmu suatu hari nanti! Cao Cao lalu mengatakannya pada Georg.

"Georg. Panggil kelompok Grim Reaper. Hades mengejar Ophis yang sudah lemah...Juga pertukaran transportasi yang dilakukan oleh orang orang dari Tim Vali sebelumnya. Bisakah kau mencoba itu? Bisakah kau memindahkanku dan menukar posisiku dengan Siegfried? Akan kuserahkan sisanya pada Siegfried."

"Aku baru melihatnya sekali jadi aku takkan tahu apa bisa berjalan lancar. Tapi akan kucoba."

"Itulah yang kuharapkan dari keturunan sang profesor, Georg Faust, yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis Legendaris Mephistopheles."

"...Leluhurku memang sangat hebat sampai memberiku banyak beban. Pokoknya, aku paham Cao Cao...Juga tentang informasi yang kudapatkan sebelumnya..."

Georg menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Cao Cao dengan wajah serius. Mata Cao Cao menjadi tajam setelah melihat itu.

"...Begitu. Jadi ini cara berterima kasih golongan Maou lama karena menolongnya...Tidak, aku tahu dari sejak awal. Yah, tapi dia sudah cukup bekerjasama dengan kita."

...Apa sesuatu terjadi? Dari atmosfir mereka nampaknya sesuatu yang tak mereka prediksi terjadi...setelah percakapan itu, Georg pergi entah kemana menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Cao Cao kemudian menoleh pada kami.

"Georg pergi keluar hotel. Dia mempersiapkan pertukaran transportasi diantara aku dan Siegfried."

Pertukaran transportasi. Transportasi yang digunakan pada fenrir untuk bertukar tempat dengan Vali. Apa Georg mencoba melakukannya sendiri setelah melihat Le Fay dan Kuroka melakukannya bersama sekali...? Cao Cao lalu mengatakannya pada kami.

"Baiklah, mari memainkan Game Tim Vali dan Tim Gremory. Setelah ini kelompok Grim Reaper akan datang kemari oleh perintah Hades untuk membawa Ophis yang sudah lemah kesana. Aku juga akan menyuruh Siegfried dari Timku untuk ikut serta. Poin kunci dari Game ini adalah apakah kalian semua bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman. Kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi saat Hades menangkap Ophis—sekarang...bisakah kalian keluar dari sini sambil melindungi Ophis dengan nyawa kalian? Mohon tantanglah itu. Aku ingin kedua Naga Langit bertahan hidup namun aku tak punya niat memaksakannya pada Grim Reaper dan rekan rekanku. Aku pikir lebih cocok untuk bertarung melawan mereka yang bisa lolos dari krisis."

Hanya mengatakan itu, Cao Cao lenyap.

...Game?...Dia sungguh pandai melawak...! Aku tak bisa menahan kemarahanku terhadap Cao Cao yang memandang rendah kami.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Ada Grim Reaper di tempat parkir. Dan jumlah mereka cukup banyak."

Kiba yang pergi untuk melihat lihat sudah kembali ke hotel dimana kami semua tengah standby.

"...Si brengsek Hades itu! Dia benar benar mulai bergerak!"

Sensei mengamuk dengan nada jijik.

Setelah pertarungan dengan Cao Cao, kami Tim Gremory yang memiliki banyak orang terluka, Irina, sensei, Vali, Kuroka, Le Fay, dan Ophis berada di lantai atas hotel di dimensi buatan ini.

Hotel ini terdapat enam puluh lantai. Kami berpindah ke tengahnya yang merupakan lantai ke-30 dan memasang seluruh lantai dengan banyak perisai pelindung Le Fay dan menjadikannya basis kami. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menaruh perisai pelindung di sepanjang area, namun jika menginginkan perisai yang kuat maka hanya satu lantai saja batasannya. Orang orang yang terluka sudah diistirahatkan di kamar lain di lantai yang sama menunggu penyembuhan Asia. Aku, Xenovia, dan sensei yang terluka sudah disembuhkan. Kuroka sedang disembuhkan saat ini dan beristirahat di ruangan lain. Koneko-chan dan Ravel tengah merawat Kuroka. Luka Luka Vali sudah disembuhkan namun tidak dengan kutukannya, jadi dia masih mengerang kesakitan di ruangan lain.

...Menurut Le Fay, dia memakai penetralan dalam mantranya, namun kutukan Samael terlalu kuat, sehingga tak bisa dicabut dengan mudah. Dia menerima penetralan yang terbaik, sehingga dia harus menunggu sampai kutukan hilang secara alami. Sehingga untuk sementara Vali harus menahan rasa sakit kutukannya.

...Bahkan Vali sampai seperti itu. Kalau aku menerima kutukan...Kupikir aku pasti mati. Asia tengah tertidur di ruangan di sebelahku karena dia nampaknya kelelahan setelah menyembuhkan begitu banyak orang. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini kami ingin dia beristirahat. Tapi nampaknya kami perlu membuat rencana untuk kabur dari sini.

Menurut sensei, dimensi ini diciptakan oleh Georg yang memiliki [Dimension Lost]. Balance Breaker dari [Dimension Lost], "Dimension Create", bisa memakai kabut untuk menciptakan perisai. Saat Asia diculik oleh Diodora, dia membuat hal yang sama. Termasuk hotel ini, dia juga membuat tempat parkir dan pemandangan disekitar sini. Kudengar kalau ruang yang dibuat ulang di Kyoto dimana memasukkan panorama Arashima dan memasukkan Nijoujou di pusatnya juga disebabkan oleh Balance Breaker itu. Tentu saja dia mencuri teknologi Iblis dari bidang seperti Rating Game dan memakainya untuk menciptakannya. Cukup hebat bagaimana dia bisa mereplika interior hotel sampai begitu terperinci. Sensasi ranjangnya nyata. Namun objek bertenaga listrik seperti TV tidak bekerja. Air juga tak mengalir dari keran dan kulkasnya juga kosong. Jadi ada hal hal yang dia bisa dan tidak bisa ciptakan. Selain para anggota yang beristirahat dan tengah mengurus mereka, semua orang tengah berkumpul di ruangan. Le Fay menghela nafas.

"Pengumuman resmi datang dari markas pusat. Kalau dijelaskan secara singkat, "Tim Vali mencoba melakukan kudeta dengan mengelabui Ophis dan membuat organisasi menjadi milik mereka. Ophis telah diselamatkan oleh golongan-Pahlawan. Lenyapkan setiap Tim Vali yang tersisa saat ditemukan." Jadi seperti itulah."

Kami terkejut mendengar laporan Le Fay. Apa kau serius! Jadi mereka diberitahu kalau Vali menipu Ophis! Dan dia telah diselamatkan!? Tidak, tidak, yang asli masih ada disini!

...Mungkin yang diserap oleh Samael adalah yang "asli" bagi mereka, dan yang berada disini dianggap tak berguna atau palsu. Mereka sungguh mengerikan...!

"Ternyata jadi seperti itu. Tim Vali tidak hanya diincar oleh golongan Pahlawan, namun hal hal berubah jadi seperti ini saat mereka mencoba mengabulkan harapan Ophis. Sungguh situasi sulit."

Sensei juga mendesah. Jadi Tim Vali dianggap sebagai pengkhianat, dan sekarang tengah diincar. Mungkin harga untuk semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan akhirnya datang, meski aku tak bisa memaafkan ulah dari golongan Pahlawan.

Le Fay kemudian mengatakannya dengan sikap murung.

"Kami mengecek misteri dari permulaan dunia dari Great Red-san, mencari orang orang kuat legendaris, dan kadang kadang mengabulkan permohonan Ophis...Namun nampaknya golongan Pahlawan menganggap kami pengganggu karena kami memiliki kekuatan. Juga Siegfried-sama nampaknya sangat benci pada kami. Khususnya karena dia merasa kesal lantaran mantan rivalnya, adikku Arthur, masuk ke kelompok ini..."

Jadi ada perpecahan dalam kelompok seperti itu. Jadi Arthur awalnya berasal dari golongan Pahlawan. Tunggu, Tim Vali melakukan hal hal seperti itu sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan?

"Ada apa dengan misteri dunia? Aku juga tak memahami apa yang kalian lakukan tentang orang orang kuat legendaris."

Aku menanyai Le Fay. Apa yang si pria itu Vali lakukan bersama kroco kroconya?

"Ya. Kami memulai dengan mencari rahasia Great Red yang berenang di celah dimensional. Peradaban yang sudah punah, teknologi dari benua hilang seperti tanah Mu dan Atlantis. Juga mencari semesta paralel. Kami juga pergi mencari Yggdrasil dari Mitologi Norse. Juga anekdot tentang orang orang kuat legendaris dan mencari para Pahlawan atau makhluk yang statusnya, entah hidup atau mati, tak diketahui. Kadang kadang kami sekedar mengacau saja."

"...Kalian seperti petualang."

"Ya! Kami mengalami petualangan hebat setiap hari! Kami juga melawan orang orang kuat. Vali-sama juga mencoba menemukan dari mana makhluk bernama Naga berasal. Juga dia mencari alasan pertarungan besar diantara dua Naga Langit. Juga mencari kemungkinan adanya Longinus baru. Itu juga salah satu hal yang kami cari!"

Le Fay mengatakannya dengan senang.

...Kutarik kata kataku kembali. Mereka bukan petualang. Mereka hanya orang orang kurang kerjaan! Mungkin melawan Great Red adalah target terakhir Vali, namun disamping itu mereka hanya berkeliaran mencari hal hal sesuka hati mereka. Apa dia seorang petualang yang mencari lawan lawan kuat?

"Kupikir selera Vali-sama dalam menemukan hal hal adalah pengaruh dari Gubernur-sama."

Le Fay menambahkan itu di akhir. Mendengar itu sensei mendesah dan memasang wajah malas. Wajahnya nampak seperti seorang Ayah yang mendengar keluhan tentang putranya yang nakal. Le Fay tersenyum.

"Ngomong ngomong Gubernur-sama, belakangan jadi parade Longinus bukan!?-Apakah orang yang memiliki Longinus [Canis Lykaon] yang berada di Grigori baik baik saja?"

Sensei yang diberi pertanyaan itu menatap ke arah langit langit.

"...[Canis Lykaon] Slash Dog rupanya. Dia sedang menjalani misi berbeda. Itu juga masalah yang cukup merepotkan. Dia benci Vali."

"Ya. Aku pernah dengar."

Le Fay tertawa kecil, perasaanku jadi melunak melihat senyum lembutnya. Aku kemudian menanyai sensei.

"Ngomong ngomong sensei. Kalau Cao Cao memiliki Longinus terkuat, berarti ada seseorang yang memililiki Longinus terkuat kedua kan?"

"Yeah. [Zenith Tempest]. Itulah Longinus terkuat kedua. Longinus level top adalah empat dari [True Longinus], [Zenith Tempest], [Annihilation Maker], dan [Dimension Lost]. Pemilik dari Zenith Tempest sudah diketahui dan Surga yang memiliki orang semacam itu...jadi Irina. Bagaimana kabar dia...bagaimana kabar si "Joker" dari Brave Saint itu?"

Irina yang diberi pertanyaan oleh sensei memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya Dulio-sama? Kudengar dia sedang berkeliling dunia untuk mencicipi hidangan lezat..."

Sensei menjadi diam membisu oleh jawaban itu.

"Apa...dia adalah Malaikat tereinkarnasi jenius yang mungkin terpilih sebagai kandidat [Seraph]! Dia adalah Joker (Kartu trump)!? Apa yang Michael dan orang orang Seraph lakukan!?"

Mendengarkan pertanyaan sensei Irina bergumam "Bi-Biarpun anda berkata begitu..." sensei juga sudah memberi petunjuk tentang Joker Malaikat tereinkarnasi sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia dipilih pada posisi itu.

"Apa orang itu sangat kuat?"

Aku bertanya pada sensei, namun yang menjawab adalah Le Fay.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang Vali masukkan dalam daftar "Orang yang harus dilawan". Dia adalah Exorcist terkuat dari Gereja."

Exorcist terkuat Gereja!?

Jadi dia pasti memiliki kekuatan besar. Dia adalah pemilik Longinus terkuat kedua, dia adalah Exorcist terkuat, dia Malaikat tereinkarnasi, juga seorang Joker...dia seseorang yang memiliki begitu banyak kriteria "terkuat" di dalamnya! Xenovia yang juga mantan Exorcist menimpali.

"Dulio Gesualdo. Dia juga sangat terkenal di kalangan Gereja. Aku belum pernah menemuinya, namun ia umumnya diterjunkan dalam misi menghabisi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan makhluk spiritual jahat meski dia hanya seorang manusia."

...Dia menghabisi Iblis Kelas Tinggi meski hanya seorang manusia...Dia mirip sekali dengan Cao Cao. Dia pasti bisa melakukan itu karena dia adalah pemilik Longinus...sensei lalu mendesah.

"Pemilik Longinus ternyata. Ada 13 Longinus : [True Longinus], [Sephiroth Graal], [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing], [Regulus Nemea], [Innovate Clear], [Absolute Demise], [Dimension Lost], [Zennith Tempest], [Incinerate Anthem], [Annihilation Maker], [Canis Lykaon], and [Telos Karma]. Catatlah itu baik baik dalam memo, Ise."

"Y-Ya!"

Padahal aku tidak bawa apa apa untuk menulis!

-13 tipe...Yang sudah kutemui baru...setengahnya. Hanya berpikir kalau masih ada setengah lagi dari Sacred Gear dengan kekuatan abnormal itu membuatku bergidik. Sensei bangkit tiba tiba seolah dia menyadari sesuatu. Oh, apa anda mendapat rencana bagus untuk bisa keluar dari sini!?

"Ah! Aku menemukan poin yang serupa diantara para pemilik Longinus saat ini.-Masing masing dari mereka sangat sulit diprediksi! Kita punya otak-oppai dan maniak bertarung dan mereka adalah orang orang egois yang memiliki motif aneh! Aku akan menulis itu dalam catatanku nanti! Sialan!"

...Aku sungguh bodoh karena mempercayaimu. Namun sensei melanjutkan.

"Aku juga menemukan satu poin kemiripan.-Cara mereka menggunakan Longinus tidak sama dengan pemilik terdahulu. Kebanyakan pemilik mendapatkan cara berbeda untuk memakainya dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka...Mungkinkah anak anak zaman sekarang sudah melampaui generasi kami...? Tidak, tapi tetap saja..."

Aaah, dia mulai berpikir sendiri lagi. Sekali dia masuk ke dunianya sendiri, sensei takkan kembali dengan mudah...Itulah yang kupikirkan dan dia nampaknya sudah selesai berpikir sendiri. Itu karena Ophis kembali ke ruangan ini.

"Aku-Aku akan berkeliling lantai ini."

Ophis hanya mengatakan itu sebelum pergi tadi. Dan dia akhirnya kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, Ophis?"

"Aku sudah menjadi lemah. Saat ini, aku hanya dua kali lebih kuat dari dua Naga Langit di saat terkuat mereka."

"Itu...Ya, soalnya kau sudah melemah."

"...Tidak, tidak. Dia masih dua kali lebih kuat dari Ddraig dan Albion sebelum mereka disegel kan? dan dia menjadi lemah sambil masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu? Berapa kuat dia sebelumnya..."

Aku membalas ucapan sensei yang mengatakan dia sudah "melemah". Kalau dia dilemahkan seperti itu, maka tak ada tempat bagiku sebagai seorang Naga Langit.

"Karena dia adalah makhluk terkuat dari setiap golongan."

Ya, anda benar sekali! Jadi Ophis yang asli jauh lebih kuat lagi. Juga, dia tak memiliki Cao Cao di pikirannya bahkan ketika dia adalah lawannya.

"Hei Ophis. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kau menolong Asia dan Irina saat itu?"

Bola api yang Georg luncurkan ke arah Asia dan Irina saat kami sampai di lobi segera. Ophis bertindak sebagai dinding mereka dan melindungi mereka. Kenapa Ophis menolong keduanya? Aku penasaran soal itu. Bukankah dia tak tertarik pada siapapun selain Great Red dan Ddraig? Ophis menjawab dengan satu kalimat.

"Mereka memberiku teh dan bermain kartu denganku."

...! Apa dia berbicara soal yang terjadi di rumahku!? Aku menanyainya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"I-Itu saja?"

Ophis mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

...Mungkin dia bukan orang jahat...?

"Terima kasih banyak Ophis-san."

Irina memberinya terima kasih. Mendengar kondisi Ophis, sensei meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"...Tapi hanya dua kali lebih kuat dari kedua Naga Langit. Itu aneh. Cao Cao berkata kalau dia sudah menghisap semua kekuatanmu namun kau masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu."

Ucapan sensei memang benar sekali. Nampaknya para Grim Reaper dan Siegfried sudah sampai disini, namun kalau Ophis memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu tersisa maka aku jadi lega. Ophis mengangkat tangannya tanpa emosi.

"Samael mengambil kekuatanku, aku meluncurkan kekuatanku dalam bentuk ular ke ruang lain. Itu semua, yang tadi baru saja kuambil. Jadi aku hanya dua kali lebih kuat dari kedua Naga Langit."

-! Semua orang menjadi terkejut oleh pengakuan Ophis! Sensei berteriak.

"Jadi alasan kenapa tadi kau berkeliling di lantai ini sehingga kau bisa mengambil kembali kekuatan yang kau lepaskan ke ruang lain!?"

Ophis mengangguk. Melihat itu sensei mulai tertawa keras keras.

"Kukuku. Cao Cao itu. Dia bilang dia mengambil hampir semua kekuatan Cao Cao, namun Ophis melepaskan kekuatannya di dimensi berbeda saat kekuatannya tengah diambil. Dia mengambil semuanya sekarang dan sejumlah kekuatannya sudah kembali. Dan dia dua kali lebih kuat dari Naga Terkuat d saat terkuat mereka. Nampaknya golongan Pahlawan sudah meremehkan Ophis!"

Melihat kembali sensei, Ophis menciptakan ular hitam dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kekuatanku berubah seperti ini. Ini, inilah yang kulempar ke ruang lain. Itu, itulah yang kuambil kembali. Tapi aku, tak bisa pergi dari sini. Disini, ada sesuatu yang mengekangku."

Jadi begitu rupanya. Sensei berhenti tertawa dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Tapi kalau ada Grim Reaper disini, maka mereka sudah memprediksi tipe perlawanan tertentu dari Ophis. Juga Ophis yang saat ini bukan ketidakbatasan. Dia terbatas. Mereka pasti memiliki cara untuk menyegel Ophis selain memakai Samael. Sudah pasti kita harus teliti dan hati hati."

Sensei kemudian bertanya pada Le Fay.

"Le Fay, kau berbakat dalam memakai sihir pemindah ruang seperti Kuroka kan? adakah cara untuk mencari bantuan dari dunia luar? Atau setidaknya adakah cara untuk mengeluarkan beberapa anggota kita dari sini?"

"Ada sih.-Tapi karena Kuroka-san masih sakit, jadi ada batasnya kalau kulakukan sendiri. Ada sihir dimana orang lain bisa meninggalkan ruang ini bersamaku...Tapi jumlah orangnya paling banyak hanya dua. Karena kami memakai pertukaran transportasi dengan Vali-sama dan Fenrir-chan, kupikir perisai di ruang ini akan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku cukup yakin kalau akan mustahil memakai sihir pertukaran transportasi lagi. Kupikir Georg-sama paham sebagian besar rumus dari sihir kami, jadi hanya ada satu kali kesempatan lagi dimana aku bisa memakai teknik transportasi sangat spesial dari sini."

Kami bisa lolos. Tapi hanya tiga orang termasuk Le Fay, dan hanya ada satu kesempatan.

"Apa kita akan membawa Ophis kabur sambil bertarung melawan semua Grim Reaper?"

Aku menanyai sensei. Sensei menggeleng kepalanya ke sisi.

"Itu akan mustahil. Menilai dari yang Ophis katakan tadi, ruang ini dipasangi perisai khusus yang menjebak Ophis di dalam sini. Aku ingin bertanya pada mereka bagaimana mereka membuat hal semacam itu, tapi Ophis adalah satu satunya yang tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Pokoknya kita perlu menghancurkan perisainya dan kabur dari sini bersama. Dan Grim Reaper itu lebih berbahaya dari dugaan kalian. Kupikir dari segi potensial, kalian lebih kuat namun akan buruk kalau kalian ditebas sabit mereka. Grim Reaper mencuri batas umur selagi memberi kalian luka. Kalau Ise yang saat ini masih memulihkan batas usianya diserang oleh itu, maka kau akan mati karena batas usiamu akan turun menjadi nol. Ophis juga terbatas saat ini, jadi kalau dia ditebas berkali kali oleh itu maka dia akan semakin melemah. Jadi kita harus melindungi Ophis apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kekuatan kita diambil lagi melebihi ini, maka masalah kita akan meningkat secara drastis. Khususnya kalau lawan kita adalah Hades."

Jadi itu artinya kami harus memastikan musuh tak bisa mengambil Ophis. Aku juga harus hati hati dengan sabit Grim Reaper. Aku akan benar benar mati kalau tertebas oleh itu...nampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari dimana aku akan terbunuh oleh hal hal kecil! Ini aneh! Urusanku sudah puyeng dengan Ujian Kelas Menengah! Dan sekarang situasi berubah dimana nyawa kami berada dalam bahaya! Sensei kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tapi kita juga harus memilih anggota yang harus pergi dari sini untuk mencari bantuan dari dunia luar!"

Tatapan sensei berhenti pada Irina.

"-Irina, kamu akan pergi lebih dulu. Pergi dan ceritakan kebenaran tentang golongan Pahlawan dan kudeta Hades pada Sirzechs dan Surga."

"T-Tapi! Kupikir Ravel-san yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu!"

Sensei melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa jeda pada Irina yang mencoba memprotesnya.

"Ravel sudah berkata sebelumnya kalau kita tak harus menjadikan dia prioritas pertama kalau kita akan kabur.-Kondisi kita sangat tidak diuntungkan disini. Mereka pasti akan datang untuk menjatuhkan Ise, Vali, dan Ophis. Dewa Naga dan kedua Naga Langit adalah hal hal yang pasti ingin mereka habisi. Kalau Hades sampai menangkap Ophis "ini" untuk tujuan jahatnya, kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini!"

Irina seperti ingin memprotes pada sensei, namun dia tetap diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

...Gadis ini sangat peduli pada rekan rekannya, jadi dia pasti ingin bertarung bersama kami sampai saat terakhir. Namun dia memahami posisi dan perannya, sensei lalu menatap Xenovia.

"Bawa Xenovia sebagai pengawalmu. Fungsi ex-Durandal sudah hancur, tapi Durandal sendiri masih bisa digunakan. Ada kemungkinan kalau pasukan bantuan dari golongan Pahlawan atau Grim Reaper ada diluar ruang ini."

"...Pengawal ya?"

Xenovia menyipitkan matanya.

Seperti ucapan sensei, ex-Durandal hancur. Bagian bagian Excalibur yang diubah menjadi sarung pedang hancur menyisakan enam inti dari Pedang Suci orisinal. Ada juga goresan kecil pada bilah Durandal. Kemampuan Cao Cao adalah sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan Pedang Suci Legendaris dengan enteng. Dalam situasi ini, Xenovia tak bisa bertarung dengan kekuatannya yang biasa. Xenovia juga memahami itu. Meski begitu, dia masih memasang wajah frustasi.

"Mengawal seseorang juga misi yang berharga.-Juga sudah waktunya hasil untuk penelitian "itu" akan selesai. Pergi dan konfirmasi itu juga. juga memperbaiki Durandal. Aku mengirimmu kesana karena hal itu juga. nampaknya masalah takkan berakhir hanya dengan pertarungan ini, jadi pergi dan perbaikilah secepatnya."

Dengan sensei mengatakan itu, Xenovia mengangguk perlahan. Seperti ini Xenovia dan Irina akan pergi dari sini dengan Le Fay sehingga mereka bisa memperingatkan krisis. Le Fay pergi ke ruangan lain sehingga dia bisa mengubah rumus lingkaran sihir pemindahan. Karena dia ingin memasukkan informasi dasar dari Xenovia dan Irina kedalam rumus, mereka juga pergi bersamanya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini, Le Fay memberi sebilah pedang pada Irina.

"I-Ini!"

Le Fay tersenyum pada Irina yang nampak terkejut.-Itu adalah pedang Excalibur terakhir yang merupakan milik Arthur Pendragon. Kalau tidak salah namanya [Excalibur Ruler].

"Mohon bawalah ini. Ini sesuatu yang adikku minta untuk membawanya bersamaku. Aku tak bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu, tapi kurasa ini saat yang tepat. Pedang itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah tak berguna lagi bagi kami."

"Tak apa apakah?"

Le Fay mengangguk oleh respon Irina.

"Kami sudah memiliki Fenrir-chan. Kekuatan Fenrir-chan sudah sangat dikurangi sehingga kami bisa mengendalikannya, tapi meskipun begitu tak ada makhluk lain yang lebih kuat darinya.-bagaimana kalau kalian memakai semua Excalibur untuk memperbaiki Durandal?"

Irina membungkukkan kepalanya.

"...Te-terima kasih banyak! Le Fay-san! Kupikir orang orang yang membawa darah Pahlawan itu menyeramkan, ternyata ada orang orang baik di antara mereka."

"Fufufu. Aku merasa terhormat. Meski aku dipanggil orang aneh oleh adikku sendiri."

Le Fay membuat senyuman pahit seperti itu dan menuju ke ruangan lain bersama Irina dan Xenovia. Namun Ex-Durandal yang disertai semua Excalibur kedalamnya!? Sampai sekarang hanya dilengkapi oleh enam darinya! Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi sekuat apa nanti! Sensei lalu mengetuk lututnya.

"Sekarang Rias. Kita akan pikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari sini. Tujuan kita adalah kabur dari sini membawa serta Ophis dan mengeluarkan kita semua dari sini hidup hidup."

"Ya. Itu sangat jelas."

Kedua ahli strategi tersenyum dan saat ini menjadi waktu strategi. Ya. Kami pasti akan kabur dari sini dengan kita semua hidup hidup!

Bagian 4[sunting]

Ketika Rias, sensei, dan Akeno-san tengah membuat rencana di ruangan tempatku sebelumnya, aku tengah menuju ke ruangan Kuroka untuk melihat kondisinya. Lukanya sudah sembuh namun dia masih beristirahat di ranjang. Menurut Le Fay, Kuroka diminta menjadi pengawas untuk memastikan tak seorangpun mengejar Ophis sehingga dia harus bersiaga sepanjang waktu. Karena itu stamina dan pikirannya lebih lelah melebihi dugaannya. Karena itu dia masih belum pulih meski semua lukanya sudah sembuh. Saat ini Ravel tengah merawat Kuroka. alaminya seharusnya Ravel, yang merupakan tamu, untuk kabur dari sini lebih dulu. Namun dia memilih tetap disini karena dia khawatir dengan Koneko-chan dan Kuroka.

"Aku juga anggota keluarga abadi Phenex. Aku takkan mati semudah itu."

Itulah jawabannya. Karena itu akhirnya Xenovia dan Irina yang kabur dari sini. Sudah kuduga dari seseorang dari keluarga abadi. Dia sungguh punya nyali. Karena itu kami harus melindungi gadis ini bersama dengan semua orang.

"...bagaimana kondisimu?"

Aku bertanya pada Kuroka yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Kuroka memasang senyum nakal.

"Ara. Sekiryuutei-chin, kamu begitu baik hati sampai mau menengokku-nyan."

"Soalnya kamu sudah menolong temanku, Koneko-chan."

"Itu hanya kebetulan—nyan."

Kebetulan itu adalah tindakan yang kau ambil sebelum kau meneriakkan nama adikmu. Dia menolong Koneko-chan dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya. Di samping ranjangnya, Koneko-chan tengah duduk di kursi sambil menunduk.

"...Kenapa?"

Koneko-chan bergumam lalu mendadak bangkit kemudian berteriak.

"Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku!? Aku seharusnya hanyalah alat bagimu, Nee-sama!"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu—nyan."

"Tolong jangan permainkan aku...! Waktu itu kamu menelantarkanku. Apa kamu tahu betapa banyaknya hal mengerikan yang orang orang sekitarku katakan padaku...Bahkan sepanjang pesta di Dunia Bawah kamu mencoba menculikku dengan paksa..."

Koneko-chan yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara sedang melepaskan semua hal hal yang selama ini dia tahan.

"Aku tak bisa memahamimu Nee-sama...!"

Mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Koneko-chan!"

Aku mencoba mengejarnya namun Kuroka menghentikanku dengan menarik lengan bajuku.

"Santai saja. Biar aku yang mengejarnya."

Hanya mengatakan itu, Ravel mengejar Koneko-chan. Aku jadi merepotkan Ravel dengan banyak hal, namun kupikir ada hal hal yang hanya dia bisa lakukan karena mereka satu kelas. Aku duduk di kursi dimana Koneko-chan duduk sebelumnya dan bertanya pada Kuroka.

"...Hei Kuroka. Apa yang terjadi pada majikanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Bukan apa apa. Aku hanya membunuhnya karena dia seorang bajingan—nyan."

Mengatakan itu, Kuroka berhenti tersenyum dan memasang wajah serius.

"Nekoshou...dia menjadi pengganggu karena dia begitu tertarik pada kekuatan kami. Kesampingkan aku, kalau majikan bodohku sebelumnya memaksa Shirone untuk menggunakan senjutsu, dia akan menggunakannya tanpa keraguan dan kekuatannya akan lepas kendali.-Apalagi dia adalah gadis yang jujur."

Kuroka yang baru mengatakan itu menampakkan sedikit kelembutan di matanya.

"Yang jelas majikan bodohku itu hanya berfokus meningkatkan kemampuan para budaknya, dan membuat kami melalui banyak hal dengan paksa. Memaksa budaknya dengan kejam dan dia juga mencoba memperkuat keluarga dari budaknya—nyan."

Alasan kenapa Kuroka menjadi orang dicari. Itu karena dia membunuh majikannya. Kenapa dia melakuka itu. Itu karena...

"...Apa kamu menyelamatkan Koneko-chan dari dia? Alasan kenapa kamu mencoba menculiknya di Dunia Bawah secara paksa adalah supaya dia bisa menjauh dari "kekuatan"...itu karena aku adalah Sekiryuutei yang mampu menarik kekuatan..."

Dia memiliki niat jahat. Dia memiliki hati seperti anak nakal. Aku bisa tahu kalau dia orang yang melakukan hal hal sesuka hatinya. Namun aku mulai berpikir kalau itu bukan satu satunya sisi darinya setelah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya beberapa hari.

"...Aku suka bermain main, tahu? Aku juga suka memakai kekuatanku. Aku juga suka hiburan. Apalagi aku hanyalah kucing liar—nyan. Lebih baik berkeliaran kemana mana bersama dengan rekan rekanku yang bisa kupercaya. Namun Shirone itu berbeda. Dia lebih cocok jadi kucing rumahan. Karena itulah Sekiryuutei-chan..."

Kuroka mengatakannya padaku dengan mata serius.

"Aku tak peduli biarpun kamu menjadi massa kekuatan, tapi aku ingin kamu menjadi Naga Langit yang amat sangat jujur seperti Vali. Kalau itu terjadi, kujamin Shirone juga pasti akan amat sangat bahagia."

...Begitu. Kamu adalah kucing liar yang tak bisa dijinakkan. Kucing nakal dari Tim Vali. Ada bagian darinya yang mabuk dengan kekuatan senjutsunya sendiri. Dia juga suka bertarung. Namun adik perempuannya...kamu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Koneko-chan kan?

"...Kamu lebih kikuk dariku."

Saat aku mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum pahit, Kuroka membuat wajah aneh dan melihat ke samping.

"Aku tak mau mendengar itu dari idiot kekuatan sepertimu—nyan. Biarpun aku kelihatan begini, aku adalah tipe-Wizard yang sudah mengkonsumsi dua bidak [Peluncur] tahu?—Oke, kita akhiri saja diskusi ini. Aku mau tidur—nyan. Atau kamu ingin membuat bayi denganku saat ini—nyan? Kamu sungguh Naga Langit nakal yang secara paksa membuat bayi dengan wanita yang tengah terluka—nyan."

"Aku sebenarnya mau! Tidak, bukan itu maksudku idiot! Istirahatlah dulu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu."

Aku akan membuatnya istirahat sampai pertarungan dimulai. Kemampuan Kuroka akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan ini. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan mencoba meninggalkan ruangan.

"...terima kasih, Sekiryuutei-chan."

Aku menoleh setelah dia mengatakan itu, namun dia bersikap seolah olah tidak berkata apa apa dan tertidur pulas.

Setelah mengecek ruangan Kuroka, aku berjalan menuju ruangan dimana "pria itu" tengah beristirahat. Saat aku masuk dalam ruangan, nampak bagian tubuh atas Vali sambil berbaring. Lukanya sembuh berkat Asia, namun wajahnya nampak sangat menderita. Dia bernafas tersengal sengal dan terlihat menahan rasa sakit hebat. Kutukan Samael pasti mengalir sepanjang tubuhnya...ini pertamakalinya aku melihat dia seperti ini dan aku tak ingin melihat dia seperti ini juga.

"...Aku tak pernah menduga kalau kau akan jadi begini hanya karena satu serangan."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, dia memasang senyuman pahit.

"Nampaknya aku menunjukkan hal memalukan. Aku datang kemari untuk menghabisi Cao Cao. Namun aku malah berakhir begini."

"Itu artinya kutukan Naga yang dibawa oleh Samael itu sangat gila. Aku tak berpikir kau akan jatuh begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun."

Memang sama sekali tak ada yang kami bisa lakukan. Dikalahkan sekali membuat pria ini, yang pada dasarnya adalah peruwujudan kekuatan, menjadi tak berdaya. Adegan itu tertempa dalam memoriku. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Cao Cao memakai Samael dalam situasi itu. Itu pasti menjadi satu satunya cara untuk menghentikan Vali yang hampir menggunakan [Juggernaut Drive].

"Sepertinya kau mencoba membelaku."

"Aku mulai menyadari betapa kuatnya dirimu kapanpun aku semakin kuat. Aku frustasi karena nampaknya aku masih belum bisa mengejarmu."

"...Aku sangat menantikan itu. Kejarlah aku dengan cepat."

"Kau sungguh penuh percaya diri yang membuatku sangat muak. Jadi apa kau mendapatkan kekuatan yang melampaui [Juggernaut Drive]?"

"Lantas kenapa kalau iya?"

"Aku merasa lega. Karena aku merasa kau takkan tinggal diam setelah dikalahkan oleh Cao Cao kan?"

Vali mengangguk perlahan sambil berkata "Kau benar" melawan sindiranku.

"...Cao Cao melindungi Georg dan Samael. Dia mencuri kekuatan Ophis tanpa melakukan serangan besar besaran. Dia melakukan semua itu seorang diri dan menyerang kita tanpa membunuh kita. Dia memenuhi keempat persyaratan ini sambil mengalahkan kita dengan serangan minimal. Biarpun kekuatan Samael terlibat, kau pasti juga menyadari kekuatannya.-Itulah pemimpin orang orang yang mengarahkan taring mereka pada makhluk makhluk superior meski hanya manusia biasa."

Ya aku tahu. Dia memblokir serangan Iblis dan sihir dari Tim Gremory dan Tim Vali sambil mempermainkan kau dan sensei. Bahkan aku sendiri...

Aku pikir bisa membayarnya kembali dengan Triaina di Kyoto. Tapi aku begitu frustasi karena tak bisa apa apa di depan pria itu hari ini...! aku meremas tanganku dengan depresi. Vali kemudian mengatakannya.

"Mereka mengobservasi lawan mereka dengan sangat hati hati dan meneliti kelemahan lawan mereka tanpa titik buta. Di samping itu mereka sangat mendalami ciri senjata mereka. Itulah golongan Pahlawan. Seorang di pusat mereka adalah pria bernama Cao Cao yang membawa tombak suci. ingatlah Balance Breaker pria itu dengan teliti. Itu adalah Balance Breaker sub-spesies yang dia kembangkan dengan penelitian dan masih terus melakukan penelitian lebih jauh sehingga dia bisa menjatuhkan makhluk makhluk superior seorang diri."

"Dan ada hal bernama [Truth Idea] kan? berapa kuat pria itu sebenarnya..."

"...[Truth Idea] adalah sesuatu yang mirip [Juggernaut Drive]. Namun juga yang paling jauh dari itu...dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa meski itu akan membuatnya lepas kendali. Aku tak berpikir dia bisa mengendalikan [Truth Idea] karena dia tak memiliki kekuatan Iblis...bukan, kekuatan sihir yang besar sepertiku..."

Dia mencoba menggunakannya saat melawanku di Kyoto. Apa dia mencoba mengaktifkannya karena dia dijatuhkan olehku dan juga karena atmosfir pada waktu itu? Atau apa dia punya metode untuk mengendalikannya...?

Vali melanjutkan.

"Kalau soal pertahanan, baik kau dan aku punya pertahanan melebihi dia. Kekuatan sihirnya juga tidak tinggi. Kalau serangan kita mengenai Cao Cao, dia pasti mati. Namun tekniknya terlalu tinggi. Dia juga menyadari kalau dia hanyalah "manusia" melebihi siapapun...dalam Rating Game, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang disebut Tipe-Teknik Tertinggi. Juga kalau dia mau, dia bisa mengumpulkan aura luar biasa dari tombaknya untuk melenyapkan seluruh area."

Tipe Teknik Tertinggi...teknik dan kemampuan yang terspesialisasi dalam menyerang titik lemah lawan. Serangan yang digunakan setelah menganalisa lawannya. [Triaina-Rook]ku bisa melukainya di Kyoto. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya kalau bisa mengenainya. Itu juga sama untuk hari ini. Tapi Cao Cao sudah memahami semua kemampuanku dan nampaknya seranganku tak bisa mengenainya sama sekali...Cao Cao sangat berkebalikan dari Sairaorg-san. Dia terlalu mengerikan. Dan sulit ditebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

...Eksistensi yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Itulah Cao Cao. Oh iya! Ada satu hal yang ingin aku konfirmasi.

"Hei Vali. Kenapa kau mengirim Ophis ke tempat kami? Bukankah kau hanya mencoba menggunakannya?"

"Aku? Pada Ophis?"

Vali membuat reaksi seolah dugaanku sangat meleset. Apa ucapannya memang benar?

Dia memakai Ophis sebagai umpan untuk memancing Cao Cao. Namun dia juga memikirkan harapan Ophis. Dia juga mencoba melepaskan Ophis dari serangan Samael. Kalau dia hanya mengejar Cao Cao, dia pasti membiarkan Ophis begitu saja dan langsung menyerang Cao Cao.

"...Aku hanya seseorang yang Ophis bisa ajak bicara. Dia terkadang nampak kesepian...Tidak, bukan apa apa. Aku mengatakan hal tak perlu. Lupakan saja."

Begitu. Jadi bukan apa apa ya. Tak masalah. Anggap saja seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa paham dengan maksud ucapannya kalau Ophis kesepian. Dia berinteraksi dengan Irina dan Asia dan menolong mereka, orang orang yang memberi perhatian padanya. Itu sendiri membuat Ophis seseorang yang akan kulindungi dengan nyawaku. Itu sesuatu yang sudah pasti bagiku.

"Ophis adalah boss dari orang orang jahat. Bukan. Dia "pernah" jadi boss mereka. Biarpun begitu, aku akan membawanya kabur dari sini."

"Yeah. Katakan saja kalau hal hal gila akan terjadi kalau Ophis sampai ditangkap oleh Hades."

"Setelah ini aku akan ikut serta dalam rencana untuk kabur. Vali. Apa kau mau beristirahat?"

"...Sebetulnya aku mau beristirahat, namun aku adalah [Hakuryuukou] jadi apa boleh buat.-Biarpun tubuhku lemah karena kutukan, aku takkan kalah oleh Grim Reaper biasa. Sejak awal tak ada pilihan bagiku untuk duduk dan diam saja."

...Perwujudan dari kehormatan. Aku merasa sangat lega mendengar sesuatu yang biasa dia katakan. Yeah. Dengan ini kita bisa bertarung. Persiapan kami sudah selesai.

"Vali. Mari selesaikan pertarungan kita suatu hari nanti. Mengalahkanmu adalah salah satu tujuanku."

"Yeah, aku sangat menantikannya Hyodou Issei. Kita berdua tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini."

Rencana untuk kabur dari sini semakin dekat.


	54. Chapter 54

Life 4 : Sebagai Naga Langit[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Aku melihat keluar jendela dari salah satu kamar di dalam hotel.

-Ada orang orang menyeramkan mengenakan jubah yang melihat ke arah kami.

...! Aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena ditutupi kerudung. Hanya mata mereka yang berkilau. Hasrat membunuh. Permusuhan. Dan satu hal lagi. Tiap tiap dari mereka membawa sabit besar di tangan, dengan selera asesori yang buruk padanya. Mereka memiliki sesuatu seperti tengkorak atau tangan monster padanya. Hanya sekali tatap dari sabit sudah memberitahumu kalau mereka orang orang jahat.

Grim Reaper. Orang orang yang Hades, Dewa Tengkorak, berjalan bersama. Dan orang orang itu mencoba menyerang kami dengan membantu golongan Pahlawan di ruang buatan ini.

Tak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya, Hades sudah bertindak diluar kekuasaannya.

...Untuk alasan apa dia mengirim pasukannya kemari?

Yah, percuma saja aku memusingkan persoalan politik seperti itu. Saat ini kami harus meninggalkan ruang buatan ini apapun yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ada tiga cara untuk kabur dari ruang buatan yang diciptakan oleh Georg ini. Sensei memberi kami penjelasan.

"Tiga cara itu antara lain : cara pertama adalah si pemilik teknik, dalam hal ini Georg, melepas segel itu sendiri. Ini seperti pertarungan di Kyoto. Cara kedua adalah masuk dan keluar secara paksa. Inilah yang Le Fay, Sun wukong pertama, dan Yu-Long berhasil lakukan. Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, ini mustahil kecuali kalian adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat. Saat ini Le Fay hanya bisa melakukan ini sekali lagi dengan membawa jumlah orang terbatas bersamanya. Akan mustahil untuk keluar atau masuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan teknik Le Fay—Georg pasti sudah membuat perisainya lebih kuat sekarang."

Anggota yang diturunkan untuk pertarungan seketika juga dibatasi. Seperti penjelasan sebelumnya, rencana ini akan digunakan dan orang orang yang pergi untuk mencari bantuan adalah Irina dan Xenovia yang mengawalnya. Dan cara ketiga untuk bisa keluar dari sini adalah...

"Cara terakhir sangat simpel dan jelas. Kita bisa kalahkan si pemilik teknik atau hancurkan poin sentral yang mendukung perisai ini. Ise menghancurkan perangkat perisai saat Asia tertangkap, jadi seperti itu kita akan menghancurkan perangkat yang bertindak sebagai poin sentral dari perisai."

Itu sangat simpel dan mudah dipahami! Jadi itu artinya dimensi ini akan runtuh kalau kita hancurkan poin kunci perisai ini! Dan masalahnya adalah mengetahui dimana "poin kunci" itu berada. Saat Asia tertangkap sebelumnya, perangkat yang melekat padanya adalah poin kunci itu sendiri. Momen ketika aku menghancurkan perangkat itu, nampaknya perisai di medan itu hancur.

Sepertinya Kuroka sedang menggunakan senjutsu dan Le Fay memakai sihirnya untuk mencari perangkat itu. Mereka meletakkan kertas di lantai di ruangan ini dengan peta dari hotel ini. Mereka memasang sejumlah blok (berbentuk manusia atau hewan, dan crane dengan melipat kertas) do atasnya, dan mereka bermaksud membuat "mata" diluar sini.

...Mereka mulai menulis aksara Iblis di peta dan membuat mantra mantra misterius, mereka juga menyebarkan abu misterius untuk menyempurnakan mantra.

Aku tak paham apa yang mereka lakukan biarpun aku melihat mereka. Rias dan Akeno-san menatap mereka dengan wajah tertarik...Le Fay yang memejamkan matanya meletakkan tangannya pada peta. Crane mulai berguncang dan bergerak, aksara Iblis mulai bersinar, dan abu mulai bergerak sendiri, membuat simbol yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Le Fay kemudian berkata.

"Ada satu di tempat parkir. Lainnya di atap. Dan lainnya di lantai kedua hotel di ruang aula. Totalnya, aku sudah mengkonfirmasi tiga perangkat perisai. Dan mereka memiliki bentuk ular...bukan. Patung Uroboros yang menggigit ekornya dengan mulutnya."

Sensei menerima kertas dari Le Fay yang menggambar patung di atasnya. Patung ular yang menggigit ekornya sendiri, memiliki bentuk lingkaran. Sensei lalu berkata.

"Jadi perangkat perisai yang harus kita hancurkan adalah patung Uroboros. Dan jumlahnya ada tiga. Sepertinya ini akan jadi tugas sulit. Ruang buatan ini dibuat khusus untuk menjebak Ophis disini. Ini pasti bukan apa apa bagi Ophis yang normal. Georg pasti menciptakan ruang perisai ini, mengetahui kalau Ophis sudah kehilangan kekuatannya dalam rencana ini. Sekarang Le Fay. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan perangkat? Apa jumlah Grim Reapernya bertambah dari sebelumnya?"

"Ya Gubernur. Ada banyak Grim Reaper berkumpul di semua lokasi perangkat. Lebih tepatnya mereka menyebar dimana mana selain lantai ini. Mereka bahkan ada di koridor...nampaknya sebagian besar dari mereka berkumpul di tempat parkir. Cao Cao-sama sudah meninggalkan tempat ini, namun Siegfried-sama yang menggantikannya. Georg-sama juga berada di tempat parkir."

Rias kemudian mengatakannya pada sensei.

"Azazel. Mari lakukan seperti yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya."

Sensei mengangguk oleh ucapan Rias.

"Ya. Astaga, kamu benar benar memikirkan rencana yang mencengangkan. Ise, wanita yang kamu cintai itu benar benar memahamimu lebih dari siapapun, tahu?"

Sensei mengatakannya sambil tersenyum pahit. Rias juga nampaknya sangat percaya diri.

...Hah? Apa mereka mencoba membuat aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku pikir kita akan berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Satu naik ke atas dan satu turun ke bawah. Kemudian menghancurkan perangkat dan berkumpul kembali untuk pertarungan terakhir...

Aku merasa ragu, namun Akeno-san berbisik ke telingaku.

"Sebenarnya..."

Ya, ya. Rencana Rias sedang dibisikkan ke telingaku.

...

...A...Apa...!

"Dia sungguh memikirkan rencana yang hebat!"

Itulah kata kata yang meluncur dari mulutku! Itu karena sangat hebat! Sangat hebat bagaimana dia mendapat ide itu untuk menggunakan potensiku seperti itu dalam situasi mendadak ini! Bahkan aku tak pernah memikirkan soal itu! Ta-tapi sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya! Kaaaaa! Wanita yang kucintai sungguh hebat! Aku menatap Rias dengan kekaguman. Sensei kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Memang sangat hebat. Namun ini rencana yang Rias pikirkan karena dia sangat menggilaimu. Strategi yang benar benar berbeda dari Sona."

Biarpun begitu tetap saja hebat! Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Rias Gremory! Kandidat nomor 1 yang ingin kujadikan istriku!

"Sekarang, berkumpul disini semuanya!"

Rias membuat semuanya berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Semua orang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Rias. Rias kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum berisi penuh percaya diri.

"Sekarang para budakku tersayang! Mari segera keluar dari tempat ini. Akan kujelaskan rencananya sekarang!"

Seperti ini rencana untuk kabur dari sini dimulai!

Di dalam hotel, di lantai yang ditutupi oleh perisai Le Fay. Aku berdiri di koridor di dalam perisai. Di sampingku adalah Koneko-chan, dalam mode nekomata. Dia tengah melakukan seiza[1]sambil menutup matanya. Le Fay, Irina, dan Xenovia, berada di ruangan di dekat kami. Mereka tengah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang akan digunakan untuk kabur. Pintu terbuka, dan orang orang lain berkumpul di ruangan yang sama namun dekat jendela. Kuroka yang staminanya masih lemah dan Vali yang masih belum lepas dari kutukannya juga berada di ruangan ini. Semua orang meninggalkan ruangan dimana kami mendiskusikan rencana kami, dan melihat keluar jendela untuk mengawasi tempat parkir.

Perisai yang mengelilingi lantai ini takkan bertahan lama. Para Grim Reaper sudah mulai menghancurkan perisai yang terletak di tangga darurat. Sepertinya sama di jendela di setiap ruangan. Dibalik korden yang tertutup rapat dimana semua orang berkumpul, para Grim Reaper tengah mengayunkan sabit mereka dengan enerjik. Jadi artinya ini takkan ada habisnya kecuali kita membuat langkah terlebih dulu. Aku segera memasuki Balance Breaker dan mengenakan armor. Sekarang rencana akan dilakukan sekali lingkaran sihir Le Fay sudah sempurna.

Koneko-chan yang memejamkan matanya tengah mencari benda "tertentu". Dia menunjuk arah tertentu di lantai dan atap.

"...Senpai. Disana dan disana."

"Aku paham."

Aku mengangguk. Melihat itu Koneko-chan mencoba memasuki ruangan yang lain. Aku menarik tangan Koneko-chan.

Koneko-chan menyerbu keluar dari kamar Kuroka tadi. Sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan Ravel yang pergi mengejarnya, dan dia kembali agak lega karena hal itu. Pada saat seperti ini, aku sangat bersyukur pada keberadaan Ravel. Sangat penting memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bertengkar. Tapi aku juga harus mengatakan ini pada Koneko-chan.

"Koneko-chan. Aku juga berpikir kalau Kuroka itu orang jahat. Aku bisa paham kalau dia mencari kekuatan dan tertarik pada kekuatan Senjutsu. Tak mungkin dia orang baik karena dia bergabung dalam kelompok teroris.-Namun..."

Aku melihat ke arah Kuroka berada. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kami.

"Tapi kupikir bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kakak Koneko-chan. Dia adalah kucing liar dan wanita nakal yang suka melakukan hal hal nakal, tapi dia adalah keluargamu."

"...Aku mengalami banyak pengalaman menyakitkan karena Nee-sama."

Tak peduli apapun alasannya, dunia Iblis sangat tegas pada mereka yang menjadi "Iblis buangan" dengan membunuh majikan mereka. Itu juga berlaku pada keluarga mereka. Koneko-chan memikul kejahatan kakaknya yang menjadi buangan, dan yang membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping keping...Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"...Aku sangat membenci Nee-sama...Aku benci dia.—Tapi tadi dia sudah menolongku."

Koneko-chan mengatakannya padaku dengan tatapan kuat.

"Aku berpikir untuk mempercayainya saat ini. Setidaknya sampai kita lolos dari sini."

...! Aku terkejut oleh ucapan tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut Koneko-chan...Astaga. Nampaknya tak ada artinya aku berusaha menghiburnya. Gadis ini memiliki hati yang kuat. Dia melihat ke depan dimana dia bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri sekarang.

"Itu sudah cukup. Kalau Kuroka melakukan hal aneh padamu lagi, katakan padaku. Aku akan membuatnya membayar untuk itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menepuk nepuk kepala Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan kemudian memelukku.

"...Aku menjadi lebih kuat berkat senpai. Gya-kun menjadi lebih kuat berkat senpai. Karena itu aku berpikir untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi..."

"Kamu bisa. Bahkan aku menjadi lebih kuat. Koneko-chan pasti akan jadi lebih kuat lagi."

"...Aku mencintaimu senpai...Biarpun Buchou beberapa langkah di depanku. Bahkan kalau Asia-senpai dan Akeno-senpai selangkah di depanku, aku pasti akan mengejar mereka...Karena itu—"

Koneko-chan menatap mataku secara langsung.

"Tolong jadikan aku istrimu kalau aku sudah besar."

[[[[[[Eh!? Kamu melamarnya disini!?]]]]]]

Sebelum aku kaget oleh ucapannya, Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Irina, dan Ravel menjadi panik! Oiiiiii! Sejak tadi kalian mengawasi kami sambil pura pura tidak tahu!? Tunggu, istri!? Istri katamu!? Aku tak pernah menduga akan ditembak oleh Koneko-chan sama sekali! Tapi aku paham perasaan yang gadis ini miliki terhadapku saat dia menghiburku sebelum pertandingan melawan Bael. Tak mungkin aku akan keberatan dengan ini! Kejantanan! Inilah bagian dimana aku harus tunjukkan kejantananku!

"Kalau oppai dan tinggi badanmu lebih besar lagi...aku akan bahagia!"

Setelah berbicara dengan semua yang kumiliki, hanya itu hal yang meluncur dari dalam mulutku! Uwaaaaaaah! Kenapa jadi begini!? Koneko-chan mengatakan hal yang sangat penting barusan, namun aku malah berbicara ngawur! "Kalau oppai dan tinggi badannya lebih besar". Bukankah itu pelecehan seksual!? Aku menyesalinya sedalam hatiku, namun Koneko-chan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"...Aku mengerti. Aku akan minum banyak susu. Mohon tunggulah aku senpai. Untuk menjadi istri senpai, aku akan memiliki payudara yang bahkan takkan kalah dari Nee-sama."

Nampaknya dia sama sekali tak keberatan, dan Koneko-chan nampak bersemangat...I-Ini tak apa apa? H-Hmmmm, aku penasaran apa ucapanku tadi memang jantan? Aku jadi bingung sendiri!

"-Rumus sudah selesai."

Sambil kami melakukan ini, Le Fay mengumumkan penyempurnaan lingkaran sihir. Dibawah kaki Le Fay, Irina, dan Xenovia, lingkaran cahaya terbentuk dan lingkaran sihir bersinar. Mereka bukan aksara Iblis, namun lingkaran sihir terbuat dari aksara Penyihir. Dengan ini, mereka bertiga bisa pergi. Bahkan kalau mereka bisa lolos, pasukan pengejar dari golongan Pahlawan akan mengejar mereka. Namun karena Le Fay bersama mereka, mereka pasti mampu melarikan diri.

Koneko-chan juga bergerak mendekati jendela, dan akhirnya rencana dimulai. Aku menatap Rias. Dia menatapku dan mengangguk. Sinyal permulaan rencana kita. Aku mengubah evil piece di dalamku dan berpromosi! Yang akan kupromosikan adalah [Triaina-Bishop]!

"Promosi ke [Welsh Blaster Bishop]!"

[Change Fang Blast!]

Aura merah berkumpul di punggungku dan mulai membentuk ransel untuk menciptakan meriam. Meriam di kedua bahuku! Aku mengarahkan satu meriam ke atas dan satu kebawah, seperti yang Rias katakan padaku sebelumnya! Koneko-chan memakai senjutsu untuk melacak lokasi Grim Reaper di atap dan lantai kedua, jadi aku tahu keberadaan mereka. Aku kemudian berteriak pada teman temanku!

"Ini dia!"

Rencana kami. Yakni menembak memakai kedua meriam [Triaina Bishop] ku ke atas dan ke bawah! Lokasi dimana perangkat berada adalah atap, aula lantai kedua, dan tempat parkir. Menghancurkan perangkat di atap dan lantai kedua secara terpisah lalu berkumpul di tempat parkir akan membuang banyak waktu. Juga musuh akan menghadang kami setelah itu.

Maka kami hanya perlu menghancurkan mereka bersama setelah rencana dimulai! Kalau aku mengincar ke arah lokasi dimana ada banyak Grim Reaper, maka kita bisa menghancurkan mereka bersama dengan perangkat!

"Mari kita lakukan Ddraig! Yang akan kita incar adalah perangkat dari perisai ini dan Grim Reaper di sekeliling mereka! Kita akan menghabisi mereka sekaligus!"

[Yeah!]

DUUUUUUUUU...

Ransel dengan tenang membuat suara dan aura dalam jumlah besar berkumpul di meriam! Meriam merah diarahkan ke atap! Meriam kiri diarahkan ke lantai kedua! Aku tak perlu memperluas area tembakan! Itu sudah cukup asal memiliki daya tembus besar yang bisa menghancurkan satu poin sekaligus!

"Majuuuuuuu! Dragon Blasteeeeeeeeer!"

ZUOOOOOOOON!

Terdapat aura berjumlah besar meluncur dari kedua meriam! Ke atas dan ke bawah! Aura yang ditembakkan ke arah atap dan aula! Dragon Blaster dengan keras mengguncang seluruh bangunan...

Aku selesai menembakkan aura, jadi aku melihat ke atas dan ke bawah.

-Ada lubang besar di atap dan lantai kedua!

Le Fay yang memejamkan matanya memberitahu kami.

"Perangkat perisai yang terletak di atap dan lantai sudah hancur! Grim Reaper di sekitar mereka juga! dengan ini, satu perangkat tersisa adalah satu di tempat parkir! –persiapan untuk transportasi juga sudah selesai!"

Kemudian cahaya yang dipancarkan lingkaran sihir meningkat, dan cahaya menyelimuti Le Fay, Irina, dan Xenovia!

"Xenovia! Irina! Akan kuserahkan pada kalian berdua!"

Aku mengatakannya pada mereka berdua yang menghilang kedalam cahaya transportasi!

"Ise! Jangan mati!"

"Kami pasti akan melaporkan ini pada Surga dan Maou-sama!"

Mengatakan itu, keduanya menghilang dari ruang buatan ini. Mereka berhasil lolos!

"Baiklah! Yang tersisa pada kita adalah kalahkan orang orang itu dan menghancurkan perangkat! Ayo anak anak!"

Sensei mengayunkan tombak cahayanya ke sisi dan menghancurkan jendela besar!

"Ya!"

Semua orang meresponnya! Pasukan garis depan sensei, Rias, Akeno-san dan Kiba keluar dari jendela yang hancur dengan membentangkan sayap mereka! Yang berada di depan mereka...tempat parkir yang penuh oleh Grim Reaper! Para Grim Reaper yang terbang ke langit sambil memegang sabit mereka! Cukup mengerikan melihat orang orang berjubah dan membawa sabit di langit! Rekan rekanku mulai bertarung dengan musuh di udara! Georg yang menciptakan ruang buatan ini pasti sudah menyadari kalau Le Fay dan yang lain telah kabur. Di saat yang sama perisai di ruang ini pasti sudah dia perkuat, dan menjadi mustahil untuk masuk atau keluar dari sini melalui metode yang sama. Namun itu semua akan berakhir sekali kita menghancurkan perangkat perisai yang terletak di tempat parkir!

Orang orang yang masih di ruangan adalah Kuroka, Vali, dan Asia yang menjadi penjaga belakang. Dan Koneko-chan dan Ravel yang tetap disini untuk mendukung Kuroka. Kuroka menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi para anggota yang masih tinggal dengan melindungi ruangan memakai kekuatannya. Akan mustahil bagi Kuroka yang sekarang untuk memasang perisai di seluruh lantai seperti yang Le Fay lakukan. Namun dia nampaknya bisa melindungi satu ruangan saja. Ada Grim Reaper yang berada di dekat ruangan mereka. Setelah mereka menyadari kalau akan perlu waktu untuk menghancurkan perisai Kuroka, mereka meninggalkan hotel dan terbang menuju ke sensei dan yang lainnya. Ini juga bagian dari rencana kami.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka semua orang!"

Asia bertanggung jawab menyembuhkan rekan yang terluka disini. Dia juga bersinar dan sekarang dia bisa membentuk busur dengan aura untuk menembakkan panah penyembuh. Akurasinya juga tinggi. Kalau panahnya mengenai musuh, maka akan lenyap secara otomatis. Kekuatan penyembuhnya bisa menyembuhkan baik kawan atau lawan, jadi faktor ini sangat penting. Seperti dugaanku, Asia sangat berbakat pada hal seperti ini. Koneko-chan dan Ravel mendukung Kuroka dengan memegangi tubuhnya.

"Ara? Shirone...apa kamu mencoba membantuku?"

"...Aku hanya membalas budimu saat kamu menolongku. Mohon konsentrasilah pada lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Aku akan mendukungmu dengan senjutsu."

"Kenapa kamu membantuku Ojou-san—nyan?"

Wajah Ravel menjadi merah saat Kuroka menanyainya, dan dia menjadi tsun-tsun.

"A-Aku hanya merasa mau! Kamu harusnya bersyukur!"

Kuroka tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Begitu. Maka aku akan menerima kebaikan kalian...Shirone, apa kamu ingin kuajari cara memakai senjutsu sekaligus youjutsu dari Nekomata?...Aku tak keberatan kalau kamu tidak mau."

Kuroka mengatakannya setengah bercanda, namun Koneko-chan mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"...Tidak. Tolong ajari aku. Aku ingin lebih kuat sehingga bisa menolong rekan rekanku. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat biarpun harus meminta bantuan Nee-sama..."

Jadi Koneko-chan akan terus bergerak maju. Biarpun itu tak menyambung hubungannya dengan kakaknya, akan bagus asal itu bisa membuatnya lebih kuat. Dan aku pikir Ravel juga akan bersamanya mulai dari sekarang. Kalau Gasper kembali, maka trio kelas satu dari kelompok kami akan lengkap. Aku sangat menantikannya. Juga Vali, yang menjadi penjaga belakang...

"Biarpun aku tidak dalam Balance Breaker..."

DON!

Dia menembakkan tembakan kekuatan Iblis besar dari tangannya dan melenyapkan beberapa Grim Reaper yang terbang di udara! Kekuatan Iblisnya sungguh kuat seperti biasanya! Biarpun kondisinya sangat buruk karena kutukan, Vali tetaplah Vali! Vali melanjutkan serangannya! Para Grim Reaper terus dihancurkan.

"Aku ikut."

Ophis juga mendukung dari belakang! Kalau Naga yang memiliki kekuatan tertinggi di antara kami bergabung, maka rencana kami untuk kabur akan berjalan lancar—...

KA!

Momen ketika tangan Ophis bersinar terang...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ledakan terdengar begitu keras dan jelas, dan kehancuran yang sulit dipercaya terjadi di tempat parkir! Bukan hanya Grim Reaper namun tampaknya rekan rekanku juga ikut kena di dalamnya! Dari kepulan asap, Rias, Kiba, dan Akeno-san muncul dan mereka masih selamat! Sungguh kekuatan penghancur yang edan! Kita juga bisa terbunuh kalau dia tak menahan kekuatannya! Aku hampir ingin protes padanya, namun Ophis menatap tangannya sambil memiringkan lehernya.

"...Aneh. Mengendalikan kekuatanku, sangat sulit."

...! A-Apaaaaa!? Apa dia baru menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa mengendalikannya!? Bahaya! Itu sangat berbahaya! Kalau kita punya penjaga belakang seperti dia, kita takkan bisa bertarung dengan aman! Biarpun dia bertarung sebagai penjaga belakang, kekuatannya tak stabil sehingga kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Bukankah Ophis saat ini seperti faktor ketidakuntungan!? Sensei kemudian terbang ke arah kami sambil mengepakkan sayapnya!

"Hei Ophis! Kau tidak perlu bertarung! Melihat situasi saat ini, kau mungkin tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan benar karena Samael! Menonton saja! Kalau kau memakai kekuatanmu disini, baik kawan dan lawan akan habis! Kita akan mencarikan jalan agar kau bisa lolos!"

Mengatakan itu, sensei kembali ke medan tempur! Ophis mengangguk dan duduk di sudut. Ah, dia benar benar jujur. Oh, aku juga harus ikut bertarung! Aku berdiri di sisi jendela, dan mengarahkan meriamku ke arah tempat parkir! Aku juga bisa mendukung kawan kawanku seperti ini! Aku adalah tipe-kekuatan yang juga bisa jadi tipe-pendukung! Aku kemudian mengarahkan meriamku ke Grim Reaper yang berada di tempat parkir...

Kali ini aku tak perlu menahan diri! Aku akan menembak dengan niat menghancurkan tempat parkir!

"Sekali lagi! Dragon Blasteeeeeeeeeer!"

ZUOOOOOOOOOON!

Aura dalam jumlah besar yang ditembakkan dari meriamku menghujani tempat parkir...

Bagian 2[sunting]

KRAK! KRAK!

Ruang buatan mulai membuat suara. Dragon-Blasterku dan kekuatan Ophis tak hanya mempengaruhi bangunan, namun juga memberi kerusakan besar bagi ruang buatan. Bahkan setelah menerima kerusakan yang hebat perisai masih aktif, sehingga perangkat itu belum dihancurkan. Itu juga membuktikan kalau kemampuan Georg sangat hebat.

Karena tembakan [Triaina-Bishop], tempat parkir hancur tanpa jejak. Ia berada dalam kondisi dimana tak ada satupun tempat untuk menjejakkan kaki, dan tanah remuk dan pecah pecah. Ada banyak debu beterbangan di udara. Rekan rekanku terus bertarung melawan para Grim Reaper yang selamat dari tembakanku. Setelah debu mulai berkurang, aku bisa melihat pertarungan dengan jelas sekarang. Kiba menebas Grim Reaper dengan kecepatan dewa. Sensei melenyapkan sekelompok Grim Reaper dengan tombak cahaya raksasanya. Aku hanya bisa berkata "menakjubkan" untuk pertarungan mereka.

"[Holy-Lightning]!"

Akeno-san menciptakan [Holy Lightning] dalam jumlah besar di ujung jarinya, dan dalam sekejap melenyapkan sekelompok besar Grim Reaper sekaligus!

"Lenyaplah!"

Rias juga menciptakan blok blok [Power of Destruction] yang sangat besar, dan mereka melenyapkan sekelompok besar Grim Reaper beserta wilayah sekitarnya! Melihat itu, aku mengakui mereka lagi. Kekuatan Onee-sama kita bisa digunakan secara penuh dalam pertarungan kelompok seperti ini. Baik [Holy Lightning] dan [Power of Destruction] adalah serangan yang dapat menimbulkan efek besar pada wilayah sekeliling. Kalau lawan kita adalah musuh musuh kuat yang berkonsentrasi pada serangan area, maka mereka mampu melakukan pertarungan yang menakjubkan.

Juga para anggota kami menghindari dari sabit sabit mereka dengan lincah! Karena bagaimanapun juga batas usia kami akan berkurang kalau sampai mengenainya! Jadi pertarungan kami takkan berjalan lancar kecuali kami tak berkonsentrasi pada menghindari sabit.

[Bahkan Grim Reaper level rendah lebih kuat dari Iblis Kelas Menengah]

Ujar Ddraig.

Begitu. Jadi itu artinya kebanyakan anggota kita bisa mengalahkan orang orang seperti itu dengan mudah. Dan mereka bahkan bisa melenyapkan kelompok mereka sekaligus! Rias dan Akeno-san datang padaku setelah melihatku.

"Ise! Tolong tingkatkan kekuatanku dengan "Gift"! aku akan melenyapkan mereka sekaligus!"

"Sama untukku juga! mohon lakukan itu!"

"Aku paham!"

Aku menyetujui dan meletakkan tanganku di kedua bahu mereka sekali aku meningkatkan kekuatan Naga di dalamku! "Gift"ku mampu memindahkan kekuatan ke dua orang sekaligus!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

Kekuatanku ditransfer ke mereka berdua! Kekuatan Rias dan Akeno-san meningkat! Dengan ini, mereka lebih kuat secara drastis! Rias dan Akeno-san terbang dan melepaskan tembakan kekuatan raksasa [Power of Destruction] dan [Holy Lightning] ke arah para Grim Reaper! Putaran [Power of Destruction] dan [Holy Lightning] yang mengambil hampir semua ruang di ruang buatan ini menyebar sepanjang area sambil bersinar cerah!

Uha! Itu sulit dipercaya! Kalau kau sampai kena serangan itu kau takkan bertahan biarpun kau lawan yang sangat kuat! Nampaknya mereka bisa menjatuhkan semua Grim Reaper sendiri.

[Yeah, kebanyakan Grim Reaper musnah dengan tembakanmu dan seranga Ophis...namun mereka berdua memang sudah hebat, dan kekuatan mereka meningkat sebesar ini dengan menerima kekuatan Sekiryuutei.]

Soalnya Dragon Blaster adalah cara terbaik untuk menjatuhkan gerombolan mereka. Dan aku menembakkannya dua kali, dan memindahkan kekuatan boostku pada mereka, jadi staminaku sudah berkurang cukup banyak. Khususnya auraku yang turun secara drastis. Aku mengalami semua itu, jadi aku ingin semua Grim Reaper itu segera dikalahkan.

"Yo. Lama tak jumpa, Sekiryuutei."

...! Ada seseorang di depanku yang berbicara padaku. Pria berwajah lembut dengan rambut putih yang membawa beberapa Pedang Iblis bersamanya. Aah, itu pria yang kutemui di Kyoto.

"Yo, tuan Pahlawan. Namamu adalah Siegfried kan? apa kau lawanku?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu akan menyenangkan. Kau yang sekarang pasti bisa memberiku pertarungan bagus.-Namun aku ingin kau bertarung melawan orang orang ini terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa suara, sekelompok Grim Reaper muncul di sekitar Siegfried. Membandingkan mereka dengan Grim Reaper yang dilawan rekan rekanku, orang orang ini memiliki jubah dan sabit lebih gelap. Hasrat membunuh yang mereka berikan padaku juga lebih tinggi...

...Jadi dia ingin aku bermain main dengan orang orang ini dulu rupanya.

"Grim Reaper ternyata, akan jadi berita buruk kalau aku kena sabitnya kan? pokoknya, aku hanya perlu bermain main tanpa terkena serangan mereka."

Mengkonfirmasi itu, aku membuat kuda kuda bertarung melawan para Grim Reaper! Mereka datang ke arahku sambil mengayunkan sabit mereka!

...Ada celah besar dalam serangan itu! Karena latihan dengan Kiba, aku sudah terbiasa dengan serangan tebasan berkecepatan tinggi! Aku menghindari sabit dari Grim Reaper dengan gerakan minimal, dan menembakkan Dragon-Shot pada mereka!

DON!

Grim Reaper lenyap dengan tembakanku! Yeah! Dragon shotku bisa menjatuhkan mereka dengan mudah! Para Grim Reaper datang ke arahku dengan jumlah lebih besar dan aku melawan mereka untuk sementara. Aku mulai menjatuhkan mereka dengan pukulan dan serangan balik.

...Terlalu mudah. Membandingkan mereka dengan Sairaorg-san dan Cao Cao, mereka sungguh mudah diurus. Melihatku bertarung, Siegfried nampak tercengang.

"-! Orang orang yang Sekiryuutei lawan seharusnya adalah Grim Reaper kelas Menengah!"

A-Apa iya? Namun mereka ada di level yang bisa kutangani sendiri. Mudah membaca gerakan sabit, dan biarpun mereka membuat gerakan mencurigakan tetap mudah untuk mengelak karena mereka tidak terlalu cepat. Ada juga beberapa yang menyerangku dengan serangan sihir, namun aku mampu memantulkannya dengan tinjuku, seperti Sairaorg-san.

"Aku kaget. Ternyata kau sudah cukup kuat dengan Balance Breaker normal."

"Meski itu tak bekerja sama sekali melawan Cao Cao."

Siegfried tertawa mendengar komentarku.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia istimewa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau lawan yang sudah cukup kuat."

Siegfried memberiku pujian seperti itu...

Sebelum pertarungan, aku bertanya pada sensei.

"Kalau aku ingin menang dari Cao Cao, aku harus apa?"

Aku menanyai sensei, karena dia adalah orang yang paling memahami kekuatanku dan Sacred Gear.

"...Katakan saja kalau kamu yang sekarang lebih kuat dari Cao Cao. Tapi itu kalau seranganmu bisa mengenainya...namun kenyataannya tidak kan? Yeah...cara terbaik adalah menggunakan jurus yang terspesialisasi dalam melawan balik serangannya pada pertarungan pertamamu. Tentu saja itu kalau kamu bisa melampaui teknik luar biasanya."

Teknik yang bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang bahkan Vali menyebutnya "Lawan tangguh"...?

Oi oi oi! Sejak awal aku ini bodoh dan anda menyuruhku menciptakan jurus seperti itu!?

...Haaaaa. Kenapa orang orang yang mengejarku selalu begitu kuat? Aku hanya siswa SMA normal sampai akhir akhir ini. Dan sekarang orang orang kuat mulai berkumpul di sekitarku...Aku merasa mau menangis!

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya kan? saat ini, kau sudah cukup kuat."

BASA...

Orang yang mengatakan itu padaku dan turun ke tempatku berada adalah sensei.

"Kalau kamu bertarung melawan orang orang macam Sairaorg atau Cao Cao, Grim Reaper seperti ini takkan bisa melawanmu biarpun mereka menyerang secara berkelompok. Yah, aku juga bisa katakan hal yang sama untukku sih."

Sensei menunjuk pada dirinya dengan percaya diri.

Yeah, sensei juga kuat! Meskipun dia dipecundangi oleh Cao Cao. Wajar karena level Cao Cao benar benar berbeda. Dia sepertinya sudah meneliti kami dengan seksama.

Aku akan kerepotan kalau kalian sampai memandang rendah Grim Reaper.

...! Suara misterius yang menggema sepanjang tempat parkir. Merasakan hawa kehadiran mengganggu, aku melihat ke arah itu dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hampir muncul dari ruang terdistorsi. Benda yang muncul adalah sesuatu yang mengenakan jubah terdekorasi...Grim Reaper?

Aku cukup ragu karena dibalik kerudungnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Biarpun aku mengatakan itu wajahnya tetap ditutupi, dia mengenakan topeng seperti yang biasa dikenakan badut. Sabitnya memiliki aura yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan yang dipegang Grim Reaper yang kuhadapi sebelumnya. Bilah dari sabit juga nampak sangat hitam. Hanya melihatnya saja aku tahu kalau dia adalah Grim Reaper Kelas Tinggi. Mungkin kelas –boss.

Sensei terkejut usai melihatnya.

"Kau...!"

Si Grim reaper membungkuk pada sensei.

Ini pertamakali aku menemuimu, Gubernur-dono dari Malaikat Jatuh. Aku adalah salah satu Grim Reaper yang melayani Hades-sama. Namaku adalah Pluto.

"...! Grim Reaper terkuat Pluto!...sampai mengirim Grim Reaper yang bahkan muncul dalam legenda! Tua bangka tengkorak itu sungguh melakukan hal tak terduga!"

Kau telah berpihak pada boss teroris, Ophis, dan mencoba merusak aliansi diantara golongan yang teraliansi. Itu harus dihukum dengan kematianmu. Bagi kau yang terus menerus bicara soal aliansi melebihi siapapun.

Apa apaan itu! Dia mengatakan hal yang benar benar keliru! Aku kebingungan namun sensei nampak sangat kesal!

"...Begitu, jadi kau akan menjadikannya seperti itu rupanya. Jadi kau mencoba melenyapkan kami dengan mengarang alasan seperti itu! Dan kau menyerang kami yang bertarung melawan teroris! Berapa banyak yang kalian semua sudah rencanakan!? Dasar gerombolan badut!"

Segera, akan ada waktu dimana kami takkan perlu mengarang hal seperti itu, namun kali ini harus kami lakukan – Baiklah, aku tak selemah itu sampai akan kalah dengan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Lebih tepatnya, kalian datang kesini hanya untuk membuat kami kesal bukan!?"

Ya. Anggap saja seperti itu. Bahkan bagi kami Grim Reaper, Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh adalah pengganggu.

"...! Kau sungguh memandang rendah kami!"

Aku tak memandang rendah kalian. Aku serius. Aku akan mengambil Ophis yang menjadi "palsu" sekarang.

SWIFT!

Mengatakan itu dia lenyap dari pandanganku. Dia cepat! Momen ketika aku memikirkan itu, aku mendengar suara logam saling bertumbukan!

Sensei memblokir sabit si Grim Reaper dengan tombak dari Sacred Gear buatannya. Sensei kemudian memasang ekspresi serius.

"...Aku dihajar habis oleh Cao Cao sebelumnya dan Sacred Gear buatanku masih belum diperbaiki betul, namun tak memakainya kurasa akan berbahaya! Fafnir! Aku akan memintamu menemaniku lebih lama lagi!"

Mengatakan itu, tombak sensei memancarkan aura keemasan dan dia dengan cepat memasang armor pada tubuhnya! Membentangkan ke-12 sayap hitamnya, dia melaju kencang di udara sambil memukul mundur Grim Reaper bernama Pluto ke atas!

GIIIIIN GIIIIIIN

Mereka berdua mulai saling bertukar serangan dengan cepat di udara. Grim Reaper itu bisa mengimbangi gerakan sensei! Bukankah dia lebih cepat dari sensei!? Dia memakai sabitnnya dalam kecepatan tinggi sambil meninggalkan jejak hitam dirinya karena kecepatan tingginya.

"Sensei!"

"Ise! Jangan kemari! Aku akan jadi lawannya!"

Mengatakan itu, sensei melanjutkan pertarungan udaranya melawan Pluto! Kapanpun mereka saling berbenturan, atmosfir berguncang dengan keras! Itu membuktikan betapa kuatnya mereka.

"Sekarang nampaknya aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu."

Kali ini adalah Siegfried. Dia mengeluarkan keempat lengan Naganya dan dengan lengan normalnya, dia memegang 6 Pedang Iblis. Dia sudah berada dalam Balance Breaker, jadi nampaknya dia sudah siap! Kupikir kemampuan Sacred Gearnya membuatnya bisa menggandakan kekuatan di tiap tiap lengan tambahan. Simpelnya dia bisa memiliki sampai empat tahap untuk menggandakan kekuatannya. Dia akan menjadi cukup kuat...haruskah aku maju menggunakan Triaina atau haruskah memakai combo...Aku bisa paham kalau dia lawan yang sulit dihadapi dengan Balance Breaker biasa! Aku memasang kuda kuda! Kemudian...Kiba muncul. Datang di sampingku, dia mengatakan satu hal.

"Maaf Ise-kun.-Biar aku yang jadi lawannya."

...! Jarang melihat pria ini memiliki hasrat permusuhan pada seseorang. Dia menatap lurus pada Siegfried. Siegfried menyeringai oleh penampilan Kiba dan berkata:

"Kiba Yuuto. Nampaknya kau mendapatkan kemampuan baru."

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku karena sudah kalah telak melawanmu saat di Kyoto. Jadi aku meningkatkan latihanku sambil menjadikan Sekiryuutei sebagai lawanku."

"Itu sepertinya menarik."

Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis baru di tangannya dan memasang kuda kuda melawan Siegfried. Lawannya kemudian mengacungkan keenam Pedang Iblisnya pada Kiba.

...Astaga. Nampaknya mereka masuk dalam dunia mereka sendiri! Huuh, aku dengar kalau sesama pendekar pedang memiliki cara pandang tersendiri, tapi ternyata itu benar! Oke oke! Aku hanya perlu disini dan menonton!

-Sambil aku memikirkan itu, Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

GIIIIIN!

Aku bisa mendengar suara logam bertumbukan dengan keras! Ada percikan percikan tercipta ke arah Siegfried menggerakkan pedangnya. Kiba bergerak pada kecepatan tinggi, dan Siegfried memblokir serangannya dengan gerakan minimal. Aku tak bisa melihat Kiba lagi. Pria itu jadi semakin cepat dan cepat! Aku tak tahu orang selain dia yang bisa memakai ciri [Kuda] sehebat ini. Namun dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, dia juga menunjukkan gerakan cepat seperti itu namun pedangnya tak bisa mencapai Siegfried. Dan masih mustahil dengan dia dan Xenovia melawannya bersamaan. Apa Kiba punya semacam rencana...? Aku menonton pertarungan dengan cemas, namun ada goresan di pakaian Siegfried. Mungkin hanya sedikit, namun bukankah itu artinya teknik pedang Kiba sudah bisa mencapai jarak Siegfried? Namun Siegfried memasang senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Begitu. Teknik dan kecepatanmu lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Namun itu fakta kalau hanya ujung pedangmu yang bisa mencapaiku."

Ada goresan kecil di pipi Siegfried. Serangannya bekerja melebihi sebelumnya, namun dia masih belum bisa memberikan serangan berarti! Kemudian Pedang Iblis Siegfried bersinar!

"Nothung! Tyrfing!"

ZUOOOON!

Mengayunkan Pedang Iblis ke sisi, tebasan besar tercipta di atmosfir, dan ketika dia mengayunkan pedang yang lain kawah besar tercipta di tempat parkir diikuti oleh suara tanah runtuh! Jadi itu pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam ketajaman dan pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam kekuatan Iblis!

"Bagaimana ini untuk selanjutnya? Balmung!?"

Dia menikamkan Pedang Iblis yang tertutupi dengan aura seperti bor di sekitarnya. Putaran angin mematikan yang tercipta dari pedang itu menyerbu ke arah Kiba selagi menggilas atmosfir disekitarnya.

Kibamengubah senjatanya menjadi Pedang Suci, dan dengan cepat menciptakan Pasukan Ksatria-Naga dan memakai mereka sebagai tameng! Ksatria Naga hancur berkeping keping karena dihajar oleh putaran angin raksasa! Setengah yang tersisa menyerbu ke arah Siegfried!

"Ha! Dainslef!"

Siegfried mengayunkan Pedang Iblisnya ke sisi dan pilar es terbentuk dari tanah berulang ulang yang menyerbu ke arah Kiba dan menghancurkan para Ksatria Naga sambil membekukan mereka.

BAKIN

Sambil membuat suara, para Ksatria Naga hancur berkeping keping

...Koleksi Pedang Iblis Siegfried sungguh ancaman! Mereka memiliki efek sebanyak itu hanya dengan mengayunkannya! Biarpun Kiba bisa memperpendek jaraknya, staminanya takkan bertahan lama. Aku mencemaskan hal seperti itu, namun para Ksatria Naga yang tersisa maju menebas ke arah Siegfried. Siegfried nampaknya dia menemukan kelemahan pada Ksatria Naga Kiba dan ia mulai mengelak dari mereka tanpa menggunakan Pedang Iblisnya!

"Aku paham kelemahan Balance Breaker itu hanya dengan melawanmu sebentar. Kau bisa mencerminkan kemampuanmu pada Ksatria Naga kan? namun kau masih tak bisa mencerminkan teknikmu pada mereka. Pasukan ini yang hanya memiliki kecepatan takkan bisa menandingiku!"

Siegfried mencoba menghindari Ksatria Naga terakhir, namun hal itu terjadi! Ksatria Naga itu menunjukkan pergerakan yang lebih rumit dibandingkan Ksatria Naga lainnya dan ia menebas salah satu lengan naga Siegfried! Di saat yang sama sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Siegfried! Dia gemetar dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Siegfried melihat ke arah Ksatria Naga yang memotong lengannya! Ksatria Naga itu melepas topeng di helmnya. Dibaliknya adalah wajah Kiba!

"...Mustahil!...Lalu yang ada disana...!"

Kiba terletak agak jauh dari para Ksatria Naga dan memberi perintah pada mereka...Namun penampilannya mulai berubah dan pada akhirnya lenyap! Kiba yang lain mengenakan armor mulai melepaskan armornya dan menyeringai!

"Yang disana itu hanyalah ilusiku. Itu kubuat dari kekuatan Iblis. Aku yang asli mengenakan armor Ksatria Naga dan bersembunyi diantara Ksatria Naga lain menunggu saat kau lengah."

Oh Oh! Dia melakukan hal seperti itu!/

"Aku bersembunyi diantara mereka sambil memakai mereka sebagai tameng. Aku mengantisipasi kalau kau akan menyadari kelemahan Ksatria Nagaku dan menunggumu lengah. Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan hal yang kuprediksi.-Nampaknya gaya bertarung golongan Pahlawan adalah mencari kelemahan lawannya. Jadi aku menggunakan itu sebagai keuntunganku."

Hebat! Kiba, kau benar benar hebat! Menjadikan kelemahan senjatamu dalam situasi seperti ini menjadi keuntungan! Siegfried nampaknya baru menyaksikan kesalahannya. Namun lebih dari itu dia nampak shock.

"Luka ini...apa kau mendapatkan kekuatan Pembunuh Naga!?"

-! Aku juga terkejut oleh ucapan Siegfried! Apa artinya ini!?

Kiba berbicara sambil mengarahkan Pedang Sucinya ke depan.

"Ya. Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga. Karena Sacred Gearmu mewakili Naga, ia takkan bisa bertahan dari ini tanpa perkecualian."

"...Dikatakan kalau tipe tipe yang sulit diciptakan; Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga dan Pedang Iblis. Namun kelihatannya kau belajar cara melakukannya. Kau ternyata cukup berbakat juga."

Apa kau serius! Jadi Kiba bahkan bisa membuat Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga sekarang!? Sungguh bakat gila yang ia punya! Namun ia menciptakan hal semacam itu sambil terus diam dariku! Aku perlu memarahinya setelah ini!

"Aku sebenarnya diberitahu oleh Azazel-sensei tentang Pedang Pembunuh Naga setelah pertarungan melawan Diodora Astaroth, dan itu adalah salah satu cara menghentikan Ise-kun kalau dia lepas kendali dalam [Juggernaut Drive]. Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga dan Pedang Iblis semacam itulah. Tentu saja aku bisa membuat Pedang Suci Iblis Pembunuh Naga kalau kau mau."

Jadi dia meneliti hal semacam itu sebagai cara untuk menghentikanku!

...Tapi kalau aku memang lepas kendali, aku takkan keberatan dibunuh oleh pedang temanku. Kiba lalu membuat senyum pahit.

"Namun setelah Ise-kun "berhenti" memakai [Juggernaut Drive] dan mulai mencari kekuatan yang takkan membuatnya lepas kendali, aku menghentikan latihanku untuk membuat Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga. Tapi setelah kalah darimu, aku mencoba melatihnya sekali lagi."

Siegfried menggigit bibirnya dengan penyesalan oleh ucapan Kiba. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau pria itu akan membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Pasti sangat menghinakan baginya dalam situasi ini.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan darinya."

Rias datang ke sampingku tanpa aku menyadarinya. Dia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ise. Kamu berlatih dengan Yuuto sepanjang waktu kan?"

"Eh? Ya, benar sekali."

"...Kupikir itu hal yang hebat. Aku mengagumi potensi Yuuto yang bisa mengimbangimu, Ise. Saat ini kamu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu sampai kamu bisa bertarung melawan Sairaorg yang bergabung dengan Singa Longinus. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yuuto yang bisa mengimbangimu dalam latihan selama ini?"

"Dia sudah monster karena dia bisa mengimbangiku tanpa mengenakan armor atau apapun untuk melindungi tubuhnya."

Itulah opini jujurku. Dia pada dasarnya membuang ide tentang meningkatkan pertahanannya yang mana menjadi kelemahannya. Alasan untuk itu adalah dia mencoba menguasai hal yang lain, yakni "Tak masalah selama tidak kena serangan". Jadi kenyataannya dia berlatih sambil menghindari semua seranganku. Aku akan menang kalau bisa mengenainya. Namun kalau tidak, aku takkan tahu hasilnya.

"Dia dibayang bayangi oleh kekuatanmu, namun dia juga meningkat menjadi petarung yang handal. Dari sudut pandangku, kamu dan Yuuto memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menjadi perwakilan para Iblis muda."

Rias tersenyum karena budak budaknya yang sangat ia banggakan. Kalau kuingat lagi, sensei menyebutkan sesuatu padaku setelah pertandingan Bael. Di masa depan ketika kami ikut serta dalam Game profesional, seorang yang akan menjadi pemain utama dalam [Dice-Figure Game] bukanlah aku namun Kiba. Itu karena aku memiliki nilai bidak catur 8, maka akan mudah memakai Kiba yang memiliki nilai bidak 3. Dia sangat benar. Kalau itu [Dice Game], maka akan mudah memakai Kiba yang nilainya lebih kecil dariku dan dia juga kuat.

"Latihan dengan Sekiryuutei membuatku semakin kuat. Kusarankan kau berlatih dengannya sekali.-Kecuali kau harus bersiap siap kehilangan nyawamu saat kau berlatih dengannya. Ise-kun tak menahan diri sama sekali."

Siegfried mendesah setelah Kiba mengatakan itu.

"...Kau benar. Akan kupikir pikir lagi. Tapi itu kalau kau bisa selamat dari ini."

Kabut di sekelilingnya.—Dan dari kabut sejumlah besar Grim Reaper muncul sekali lagi! Kabut itu adalah Sacred Gear Georg! Apa dia memanggil Grim Reaper dengan memakai kabut untuk menghubungkannya ke dunia luar!? Jumlah Grim Reaper itu sangat banyak! Mereka mulai bermunculan seolah mengisi seluruh tempat parkir ini!...Jumlah mereka melebihi 200 atau 300!

"Kalian mungkin bisa menghindari mereka sebelumnya, namun dengan sebanyak ini melawan kalian, kalian pasti akan terkena oleh serangan sabit mereka."

Siegfried memasang senyum kebahagiaan.

...Jumlah ketimbang kualitas. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun dari mereka yang dijatuhkan, tak masalah asal serangan mereka mengenai kami. Kalau mereka mulai menguras batas usia kami, kami pasti akan kalah! Aku saat ini masih masa penyembuhan, jadi aku takkan tahu berapa banyak serangan yang bisa kutahan!

"...Ara ara. Ini sungguh merepotkan."

Akeno-san yang berada di udara menembakkan [Holy Lightning] turun ke arah kami. Rias, Kiba, Akeno-san, dan aku berkumpul lebih dekat dan memasang kuda kuda...Sekarang bagaimana kami harus melawan mereka. Biarpun kuhitung dengan mudah, jumlah para Grim Reaper pasti melebihi 1000. Sepanjang daratan, tempat parkir, baik diatas dan dibawah hotel, dan juga di langit semuanya tertutupi oleh Grim Reaper. Pertarungan satu lawan satu sensei vs Pluto seperti dunia yang sangat berbeda, begitu kuatnya sampai tak ada yang bisa mendekati mereka.

Kalau jumlah sebanyak itu menyerang kami sekaligus, kami takkan mampu mengelak. Sabit pasti akan mengenai kami. Kalau aku memakai [Triaina-Bishop]...kalau aku bisa memakai "Dragon Blaster", aku akan bisa menyapu bersih semua Grim Reaper ini. Tapi aku tak punya cukup aura untuk menembak lagi. Aku menggunakan semuanya dalam dua tembakan tadi. Itu terjadi saat aku hendak mengambil tindakan. Ada orang orang berbicara di dalamku, di dalam rohku.

[Hei Hyodou Issei. Nampaknya kau sedang terdesak.]

[Itu merepotkan.]

[Grim Reaper memang merepotkan.]

-Suara suara ini! Jangan jangan para senpaiku sebelumnya!?

Aku menutup mataku dan mengirim pikiranku kedalam Sacred Gear. Dunia putih yang terisi dengan kursi dan meja seperti biasanya.—Namun para senpai mengenakan tuxedo, memegang wine, dan duduk dengan sangat elegan! Salah satu senpai mengguncang gelas wine tanpa wine di dalamnya dan mengatakannya padaku dengan nada seorang gentleman.

[Fufufu, untuk lolos dari krisis ini, kita hanya bisa memakai "itu", benar?]

...Apa maksudmu dengan "itu"?

[Ya! Kita hanya bisa memakai itu!]

[Pasti itu!]

Para senpai mulai saling setuju! P-Percakapan ini...Kalian tak menyuruhku untuk memakai [Juggernaut Drive] lagi kan? aku khawatir kalau mereka akan mengatakan hal berbahaya lagi...namun senpai mengibaskan tangannya ke samping sambil berkata "bukan, bukan, bukan".

[Salah!]

[Ya! Kami sudah lulus dari Juggernaut Drive!]

[Kami diperkenalkan pada hal yang lebih hebat olehmu.—Ya.]

[[[[[[[-Kekuatan Payudara!-]]]]]]]

...

H-Hah...? Apa yang kalian semua katakaaaaaaaaaan!? Para senpai idiot ini!

Mereka mengenakan kemeja ala gentleman, jadi aku penasaran apa yang mereka akan katakan. Dan mereka mengatakan kekuatan payudara! Itu hal mengerikan yang sensei prediksi, dan itu berbeda dari kekuatan yang kuduga! Sial! Kenapa para senpai itu memasang wajah tulus! Biarpun aku mengatakan itu, senpai sama sekali tak mendengarkanku dan menciptakan pandangan di udara di dunia putih. Yang muncul adalah — Payudara yang sangat kukenal.

Tunggu, pandangan itu adalah gambar payudara Rias yang berdiri di sampingku! Salah satu senpai menunjuk pada payudara yang muncul pada pandangan.

[-Mari andalkan payudara itu!]

[Ya! Itulah sumber kekuatan bagi Oppai-Dragon yang melindungi masa depan!]

[Kami menjadi gentleman yang menikmati payudara setelah mengenalmu! Fufufu, ini sama sekali tidak buruk!]

Eh!? Apa yang mereka semua katakan!? Aku tak paham! Senpai kemudian memasang wajah serius dan mengatakannya dengan nada serius!

[-Waktu untuk membawa Switch-Princess menuju tahap yang baru telah datang sekali lagi!]

-! Aku dibuat membisu oleh ucapan mereka!

...Ero..., Tidak, hal yang edan akan terjadi!

"S-Sensei! Hal yang edan akan terjadi!"

Aku memutuskan bertanya pada sensei yang tengah bertarung sengit di udara.

"Ada apa idiot!? Aku sedang bertarung mati matian dengan Grim Reaper-sama ini, sialan! Tunggu, percakapan ini! Mirip dengan kisah yang Tannin ceritakan padaku! Jangan jangan yang "itu" kan!? pasti "itu" kan!?"

Aku mengatakannya pada sensei yang nampak kebingungan sambil mengelak dari sabit Pluto.

"Senpai masa laluku menyuruhku menjadikan Dada rias menuju ke tahap berikutnya!"

Sensei menari dengan liar setelah mendengarkan itu!

"Ini diaaaaaaa! Yaaaaaaaa! Sentil itu sekarang! Remaslah! Sentuhlah! Fuhahahaha! Oi, Pahlawan dan Grim Reaper! Pasangan Oppai kami akan melepaskan kekuatan oppai yang terkenal itu! Itulah jurus penghabisan dari kelompok Gremory!"

Ada apa itu!? Kenapa dia malah senang senang sendiri!?

"...Tidak, tak mungkin..."

Kenapa Siegfried nampak ketakutan!?

[Dengarkan Kouhai, waktu untuk menggunakan kekuatan "gift" pada payudara telah tiba.]

Senpai yang berwajah serius mengatakan hal itu.

Kekuatan transfer...? Kau menyuruhku untuk memakai "gift" pada payudara Rias!?

[Yeah, benar sekali! Kau harusnya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau memakai "gift" pada payudara itu saat ini!]

Kali ini senpai berwajah lembut mengatakan itu.

-! Gift pada payudaranya...! Aku memang penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memakai kekuatan transfer Sekiryuutei pada payudara Rias. Akankah ukurannya membesar, atau keindahannya meningkat, atau akankah kelembutannya memiliki sensasi terbaik!? Hal hal itu membuat aku penasaran sampai aku ingin membuatnya jelas suatu hari nanti...! Katakan saja kalau itu adalah tema penelitian terbaikku...! Kalian bilang aku bisa melakukannya...!

"U-Um, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kamu dengarkan!"

Kupikir aku harus meminta izin dari Rias dulu,

"Ada apa!? Aku takkan kaget pada apapun yang kamu katakan lagi."

...Sungguh keyakinan kuat. Itu bukan kondisi psikologis normal. Krisis macam apa yang membuat dia bisa merespon dan meyakini hal hal berhubungan dengan payudara...?

Aku mengatakannya setelah menelan ludahku.

"...Bisakah aku mentransfer kekuatan Sekiryuutei pada dadamu?"

"...!"

Dia nampaknya membisu untuk sesaat oleh ucapan jujurku. Situasi ini seperti Deja vu. Yeah, sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi di Kyoto! Kemudian kalau memang begitu...berpikir sejenak, Rias mengatakannya dengan suara kuat!

"Aku tidak paham. Aku tak paham apa yang terjadi di Kyoto. Jujur saja aku tak paham apa yang sedang terjadi.—Tapi aku paham! Mohon gunakan kekuatan transfer pada dadaku!"

-!

...Sungguh wanita menakjubkan...! Kalau itu adalah wanita normal, mereka pasti akan mati matian menolak seperti ini tahu? Dan dia menyetujuinya...! Aku hanya bisa menurunkan kepalaku pada Majikanku yang merupakan Onee-sama dan wanita yang sangat aku cintai! Aku mulai menangis dibalik armorku dan mengumpulkan energi di gauntletku! Ya, benar sekali! Wanita yang kucintai mengizinkannya! Maka aku harus tunjukkan kejantananku! Sekarang mari mentransfer! Gift! Inilah Gift!

"Ayo maju Boosted Gear! Transfer kekuatanmu pada dada Riaaaaaaaaas!"

Aku membuat gauntlet yang menutupi tanganku menghilang. Aku mulai menggerakkan jariku lalu menyentuh payudaranya! Ya, ada alasan dibalik menyentuh payudara Rias dengan tangan telanjangku!

MONYUN!

Aku merasakan sensasi dan kelembutan terbaik melalui tanganku!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

"Iyaaaaaaan!"

Rias berteriak oleh transferku! Kemudian...!

PAAAAAA...

Payudara Rias mulai memancarkan aura merah!

[Payudara payudara Payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara!]

Aku mendengar suara tak familiar dari berlian! Jadi sekarang 'payudara' rupanya!

Dan payudaranya mulai bersinar seperti biasanya!

"Payudaranya bersinar!"

PIIIIIIIIIN!

Cahaya merah ditembakkan dari payudara Rias! Kemudian mulai menyelimutiku!

Cahaya yang lembut. Mirip dengan cahaya Asia. Terasa hangat...

Ini kehangatan yang sama dengan Rias...setelah menerima kehangatan dari wanita yang aku cintai, terjadi perubahan di dalamku.

"Ini...! Aura ku pulih kembali!"

Ya, Aura yang lenyap karena aku memakai Dragon Blaster tadi mulai pulih kembali! Energi kembali ke seluruh tubuhku...! Hebat! Seolah kekuatanku meningkat! Sensei yang menyaksikan adegan ini berteriak keras keras!

"...Itu tahap ketiga! Rias! Kau adalah...! Payudaramu memasuki tahap ketiga! Itu kekuatan Oppai! Bukti kuat lain ditemukan pada kekuatan payudara yang sudah pernah kuprediksi sebelumnya!"

A-Aku tak cukup paham, tapi bisa kumulai sekarang!

Aku bisa menembakkan Dragon Blaster!

"Promosi ke [Welsh Blaster Bishop]!"

[Change Fang Blast!]

Aku mengubah evil piece di dalamku dengan cepat! Ransel dan meriam mulai terbentuk! Aku mengarahkan meriamku ke arah Grim Reaper!

"Rasakan iniiiiiiiii!"

Dragon Blaster ketiga!

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Aura dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan dari meriam! Tanpa jalan lolos, para Grim Reaper terselimuti oleh tembakan dan lenyap!

Dengan tembakan itu, sepertiga pasukan Grim Reaper lenyap! Tapi aku sudah memakai semua aura yang kubutuhkan untuk tembakan selanjutnya...sepertinya cahaya dari Oppai yang tadi, hanya cukup untuk sekali tembakan!

PIIIIIIIIN!

...! Bagaimana bisa!? Lagi lagi dari payudara Rias, cahaya merah lain ditembakkan ke arahku! Cahaya merah yang menyelimutiku sekali lagi! ...Auraku mulai pulih sekali lagi!

[Payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara!]

Menerim aura merah, sepertinya tegangan berlian meningkat! Siegfried berteriak melihat situasi ini!

"Ini buruk! Berbahaya membiarkan payudara itu sendiri! Payudara yang merespon saat dipanggil! Payudara yang memulihkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei! Kita takkan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini! Orang yang paling berbahaya bukanlah kedua Naga Langit atau Ophis! Itu pasti adalah payudara Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei dan Rias Gremory! Saat keduanya bersama selalu menciptakan keajaiban waktu demi waktu...dan yang menjadi "kunci" untuk itu adalah...payudara itu!"

Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu keras keras dengan wajah serius!

"..."

Lihat? Bahkan Rias jadi malu! Sensei yang bertarung dengan Pluto di udara berteriak!

"Dengan kata lain kita harus memanggilnya "Crimson Bust Princess"! untuk dijelaskan dalam satu kata, "Oppai Beam"! dengan kata lain "Oppai Battery"! kalian benar benar pasangan bodoh, kan!?"

"Diaaaaaaaaam! Diam dan bertarung saja, Gubernur idiot!"

Tolong jangan beri dia nama panggilan yang aneh! Sekali anda mengatakan itu, nanti bisa jadi nama resmi!

"...Begitu...aku akhirnya menjadi "baterai" dan "beam"..."

Rias dalam mode pasrah!? Tidak, tidak! Tak apa apa! Aku akan melindungimu! Tunggu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu!

"Hentikan mereka berdua!"

Siegfried berteriak, namun aku menembakkan Dragon Blaster tanpa peduli dan menghabisi Grim Reaper! Kekuatanku akan dipulihkan kembali oleh payudara Rias ketika auranya habis!

[Payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara]

Rias mengatakannya sambil menembakkan cahaya merah dari payudaranya.

"Ise...entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menyerah."

"...! A-Apa maksudmu!?"

Dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku harus meneguhkan hatiku lagi.—Asal itu membuatmu lebih kuat, aku tak keberatan dadaku menjadi item untuk memperkuat Sekiryuutei!"

"T-Tidak...aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu...!"

Sebenarnya iya sih! Tapi tolong anggap aku tak pernah memikirkannya! Rias tersenyum dan lalu mengangguk. Mohon jangan mengangguk! Itu membuat hatiku sakit!

"Ya. Aku tahu.—Tapi dadaku memilih ini. Fufufu. Mungkin dia memahami perasaan untuk ingin bisa membantumu, jadi sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Kemudian hal yang sukar dipercaya terjadi! Oppai Rias jadi mengecil!

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Oppainya! Oppaimu mengeciiiiiil!"

Aku berteriak sambil menangis! Oppaiku! Oppai yang sangat kucintai! Oppai pertamaku! Oppai yang hanya boleh kuremas! Oppai terbaik dalam hidupku!—Oppai terhebat itu mengecil! Benar benar mengecil!

"Mungkin ukurannya semakin kecil seiring aku mengirim aura...? Tapi kalau masih sebesar ini, aku masih bisa memberimu aura!"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku sambil menangis!

"Mohon jangan! Kalau begini oppaimu akan...! Oppai yang sangat kucintai akan lenyap!"

"Mungkin hanya sementara! Pasti akan kembali ke ukuran semula kalau aku bisa tidur!"

"Biarpun begitu, aku tak rela melihat oppaimu mengecil, mending aku matiiiiii...!"

Aku akan memilih mati! Aku tak ingin hidup kalau oppai dari wanita yang kucintai lenyap! Rias tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih Ise. Tapi ini tak apa apa! Bagiku, bertarung di sisimu membuatku senang.—Aku mencintaimu Ise."

FLOW...!

Aku mulai menangis secara jantan dibalik armorku!

...Dia sungguh wanita hebat! Wanita yang kucintai! Dia adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada! Aku senang bisa mencintai Rias! Aku kemudian meneriakkan nama wanita yang kucintai!

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rias! Rias! Rias! Rias!"

Mendengar panggilan cintaku, Rias berteriak dengan suara tangisan.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise!"

[Payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara!]

BIIIIIIIN!

Jumlah aura yang dikirim padaku meningkat! Aku bisa melakukannya! Kita bisa lakukan ini! Bukankah begitu Ddraig!?

[...Uhehehe. Oppai sungguh menyenangkan...]

...! Sepertinya kondisi mental Ddraig sudah...

"Ddraiggggggggggg! Uooooooooooo! Sang Oppai Dragon! Aku akan mengalahkan kalian teroris dengan kekuatan payudara Switch Princess dan kekuatan Sekiryuutei! Ini balasan untuk Ddraig!"

Dragon Blaster yang ditembakkan! Grim Reaper dan sekelilingnya hancur tanpa bekas! Kekuatan payudara yang terus mengisi ulang! Pengulangan penghancuran dan regenerasi! Roda takdir yang akan terus berputar!

[Payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara payudara!]

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Tempat ini mulai runtuh oleh Dragon Blaster yang tercipta dari kekuatan cinta kami.

"Hentikan merekaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hentikan Sekiryuutei dan Switch Princess! Kalau terus begini, kita akan dilenyapkan oleh kekuatan payudara!"

Siegfried berteriak mati matian pada semua Grim Reaper, namun.

"Kalian, lindungi pasangan bodoh itu dengan kekuatan penuh! Mereka adalah kunci kita!"

Sensei juga memberikan perintah pada kelompok Gremory!

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi mereka berdua. Mereka sudah memanas, jadi bukankah buruk untuk mengganggu mereka?"

"Ufufu. Aku jadi cemburu Rias. Mungkin aku akan minta dimanjakan oleh Ise-kun setelah ini. Hasratku untuk menjalin hubungan jadi semakin memanas."

Kiba dan Akeno-san juga melindungi kami!—Tembakan cinta kami akan terus berlanjut!

Daratan yang bahkan tak menyisakan rumput satupun.

Ya. Kekuatan cinta diantara aku dan Rias akhirnya menyapu semua Grim Reaper dan yang masih tersisa hanya Siegfried, Georg, dan Pluto. Namun pengorbanannya sungguh besar...

-Payudara Rias sudah menjadi rata.

Sebagai hasil mengirim kekuatan payudara padaku, oppainya menjadi semakin kecil dan sekarang tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Walaupun dia berkata kalau itu akan menjadi normal saat dia beristirahat, melihat kondisinya membuatku sedih dan sulit menahannya. Kalau sekecil ini, tak ada bedanya dengan milik Koneko-chan sekarang...!

Aku mulai menangis tersedu saat aku membandingkan payudara Rias dan Koneko-chan.

BUAK!

Koneko-chan melempar sesuatu ke kepalaku dari lantai ke-30 hotel. Aku tak berkata apa apa, namun dia pasti sudah menebak hanya dengan melihat mataku. Sensei yang mengambil jarak dari Pluto mendarat di sampingku. Pluto juga mendarat di sisi mereka.

"Sekarang. Siegfired, Georg, dan Pluto. Ini sudah skakmat."

Sensei mengacungkan tombak cahayanya ke arah mereka.

"...Kekuatanmu sungguh gila seperti biasanya, Sekiryuutei."

Siegfried mengatakan itu sambil bernafas tersengal sengal. Perangkat di tempat parkir masih aktif. Georg menciptakan perisai yang kecil namun sangat kuat dan bahkan tak bisa kuhancurkan dengan tembakan Dragon Blaster terus menerus.—Namun Georg juga berafas tersengal sengal karena dia sudah memakai semua kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Perisai yang menutupi perangkat juga mulai bergetar. Biarpun dia adalah pemilik Longinus level top, tetap ada batasnya!—Kami bisa mulai menyudutkan mereka sekarang! Bahkan Siegfried memasang ekspresi sulit.

Kemudian itu terjadi.

SPARKLE! SPARKLE!

Kebisingan menggema sepanjang dimensi ini. Aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Ini suara yang kami dengar saat sebuah lubang tercipta di dimensi. Saat aku melihat ke atas, sebuah lubang tercipta di langit!

Kami pikir itu adalah kemunculan musuh baru, namun Siegfried dan yang lainnya juga memasang ekspresi keraguan.

...Itu artinya ada penyusup tak terduga?

Seorang yang menyusup dengan membuat lubang di dimensi adalah pria dengan armor ringan dan jubah. Aku sangat familiar dengannya! Ya, aku hanya melihatnya sekali tapi aku mengingatnya! Pria itu mendarat diantara kami dan Siegfried.

"Lama tak jumpa Sekiryuutei, dan Vali."

Dia memelototiku dan memelototi Vali yang berada di lantai ke-30 hotel. Sensei lalu menyipitkan matanya.

"Shalba...Beelzebub. pemimpin dari golongan Maou-lama."

Ya! Pria ini adalah keturunan Maou lama yang muncul di hadapan kami ketika insiden Diodora! Otak yang mengendalikan Diodora dari balik bayangan! Namun bukankah dia sudah terbunuh olehku saat aku memasuki Juggernaut Drive...?

Siegfried mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

"...Shalba. aku memang menerima laporan tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau kau akan bersikap sendiri."

"Hei Siegfried. Aku memang mendapat banyak bantuan dari kalian. Aku berterima kasih pada kalian. Berkat itu, luka lukaku sudah sembuh...meski aku kehilangan ular Ophis dan kekuatanku lebih rendah dari sebelumnya."

"Dan apa alasan kau datang kemari?"

"Bukan hal besar. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perang pada kalian."

Shalba mengatakannya penuh percaya diri...apa yang dia pikirkan? Shalba memasang senyum jahat kemudian memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik jubahnya. Dibaliknya seorang anak laki laki muncul. Melihat padanya, matanya nampak ada bayangan dan sepertinya dia sedang dibawah kendali seseorang.

Ah! Itu anak laki laki yang menciptakan anti-monster memakai Longinus [Annihilation Maker] di Kyoto! Dia seharusnya berada di golongan Pahlawan tapi kenapa dia bersama Shalba yang berasal dari golongan Maou-lama?

-Melihat si anak laki laki, Siegfried dan Georg menjadi terkejut!

"...Leonardo!"

"Shalba, kenapa kau membawa bocah itu kemari? Bukan, kenapa dia bersamamu? Leonardo seharusnya berada di misi berbeda! Apa kau membawanya kemari!?"

Shalba mengatakannya pada mereka berdua yang masih terkejut.

"Kupikir aku memerlukan sedikit bantuannya—seperti ini!"

BUUUUUUN!

Shalba mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir padat di tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada si anak lelaki bernama Leonardo. Kemudian aksara Iblis pada lingkaran sihir bergerak cepat! Lalu si anak lelaki itu berteriak keras!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Berteriak dengan keras, dia juga memasang ekspresi menyakitkan. Di saat yang sama, bayangannya mulai memanjang sampai menutupi seluruh daratan! ...Apa yang Shalba ingin lakukan!? Shalba terbang dari tempatnya berdiri dan kemudian tertawa keras keras!

"Fuhahahahahaha! [Annihilation Maker] adalah kemampuan yang hebat dan idealistis! Dan orang orang bilang kalau dia ahli membuat anti-monster! Melihat pergerakan golongan Pahlawan, aku menculiknya yang tengah melakukan misi dengan kelompok lain dari golongan Pahlawan! Baiklah! Aku akan membuat dia menciptakannya! Monster yang bisa melenyapkan seluruh Iblis di Dunia Bawah!"

ZUOOOOOOOOOON!

Sesuatu tercipta dari bayangan si anak lelaki itu. Dengan membuat banyak gelombang, bayangan itu mulai mengeluarkan kepala besar!

...Kepala itu begitu besar sampai aku tak mengantisipasinya! Kemudian tubuh yang besar! Lengan yang sangat tebal! Dan kaki raksasa yang menyokong tubuhnya! Benda yang tercipta dari bayangan si anak lelaki yang menutupi seluruh daratan adalah...

[GOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Monster yang sangat raksasa, ia membuat auman sangat keras sampai memecahkan gendang telinga! ...Besar sekali! Dia bahkan lebih besar dari Great Red! Monster setinggi hampir 200 meter! Monster raksasa yang sangat berlebihan telah tercipta! Sensei pernah berkata kalau [Annihilation Maker] bisa menciptakan tipe monster apapun tergantung kekuatan pemiliknya, namun dia bahkan bisa membuat monster seperti ini!? Dan monster monster lain yang lebih kecil juga mulai bermunculan dari bayangan si anak lelaki itu!

BUUUUUUUUN!

Lingkaran sihir raksasa tercipta dibawah kaki para monster! Itu adalah lingkaran sihir transportasi! Shalba berteriak keras keras sambil tertawa!

"Fuhahahahahaha! Aku berniat mengirim semua monster ini ke Dunia Bawah untuk memicu kekacauan! Itu adalah anti-monster yang sangat menakjubkan! Mereka pasti akan bisa melenyapkan semua Iblis di Dunia Bawah!"

Lingkaran sihir bersinar dan para monster mulai diselimuti cahaya transportasi! Ini gawat! Kalau ini dibiarkan, para monster itu akan dipindahkan ke Dunia Bawah dan menimbulkan kekacauan! Kami harus menghentikan mereka disini!

"Hentikan mereka!"

Dibawah perintah sensei, kami menyerang para monster. Namun...

Serangan kami tak bekerja! Kami hanya memberi serangan yang sedikit menggores permukaan tubuh mereka! Serangan kami tak berguna dan semua monster sudah lenyap kedalam cahaya! Momen ketika para monster menghilang...

GUOOOOOOOON...

Daratan ini juga mulai membuat suara aneh. Melihat dengan teliti, terdapat goresan yang tercipta di langit yang putih dan semua bangunan termasuk hotel mulai runtuh!

...Daratan ini mulai menjadi tak stabil karena kelahiran paksa para monster dan transportasi mereka! Georg kemudian berteriak pada Siegfried.

"Perangkat itu takkan bertahan lama! Shalba bajingan! Apa dia memakai kemampuan yang melampaui kapasitas pemiliknya dengan paksa!?"

"...Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pergi. Mari segera mundur setelah membawa pergi Leonardo. Pluto, bagaimana kalau..."

Siegfried berhenti disana dan menyadari hilangnya Grim Reaper itu. Grim Reaper itu lenyap secara mendadak! Melihat itu, nampaknya Siegfried menyadari sesuatu.

"...Begitu. Jadi orang yang membantu Shalba dari balik layar adalah...itu sesuatu yang hanya terpikirkan oleh si Dewa Tengkorak itu. Jadi dia memilih metode untuk membuat kita kesal. Apa dia juga mengatakan metode untuk memakai Balance Breaker [Annihilation Maker] secara paksa...? Kita tak tahu harga atau efek samping apa yang ditimbulkan dengan Balance Breaker semacam itu. Kita mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan Leonardo secara perlahan...sekarang bocah ini..."

Mengatakan itu, Siegfried dan Georg membawa anak lelaki itu. Kemudian mereka lenyap dari sini bersama dengan kabut.

Orang orang brengsek itu! Mereka sungguh cepat dalam melarikan diri!

DOOOOON! DOOOOON!

Kali ini adalah suara ledakan yang datang dari arah hotel! Apa itu!? Hari ini sungguh sibuk! Melihat ke atas, Shalba tengah menyerang para penjaga belakang!

"Ada apa!? Valiiiii!? Apa yang terjadi pada kekuatan Iblis kebangganmu itu!? Kekuatan Hakuryuukoumu itu!? Apa yang terjadi pada semua itu!? Fuhahahaha! Kau hanya darah campuran diantara manusia jadi tak mungkin bagimu untuk melawanku yang merupakan Maou sejati!"

Shalba tengah menyerang Vali! Kupikir Vali yang sekarang takkan bisa melawan Shalba! Mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan, Vali hanya bisa bertahan. Sepertinya situasinya sedang tidak bagus.

"...Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Maou dengan meminjam kekuatan orang lain."

Biarpun begitu, Vali membalas ucapan Shalba.

"Fuhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yang penting di saat akhir adalah kemenangan! Sekarang, ada satu hal lagi yang aku inginkan!"

Shalba mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Ophis! Kekuatan Iblis spiral muncul dan ia menjerat Ophis seperti tali. Dia menangkap Ophis!

"Hou! Seperti informasi yang kukumpulkan katakan! Ophis saat ini memiliki kekuatan tak stabil dan bahkan aku yang sekarang bisa menangkapnya! Ini sungguh hadiah bagi partner yang kooperatif yakni aku, sang Maou sejati! Aku akan membuatnya memberiku ular lagi karena kekuatanku sedang turun! Aku akan membawanya sekarang!"

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan itu!"

[JET!]

Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan menutup jarak diantara Shalba dengan cepat! Dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa dengan gila!

"Kutukan! Ini sungguh kutukan! Aku akan menjadi racun dan memangsa seluruh Dunia Bawah...! Para Iblis yang menolakku itu! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan Dunia Bawah macam itu! Aku tak mau tahu dengan mereka lagi! Aku tak peduli soal kekuasaan dan kepemilikan Dunia Bawah lagi! Fuhahaha! Shalba Beelzebub ini akan memakai semua kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menghancurkan Dunia Bawah dengan para monster!"

Ekspresi Shalba terisi dengan kegilaan! Pria ini tak memasang mata waras saat ini. Pria ini benar benar gila! Dia kemudian menunjukku.

"...Ya. Anak anak yang sangat kau pedulikan akan lenyap oleh kutukanku...monster monsterku, Sekiryuutei! Menderitalah oleh kutukanku! Menderitalah! Matilah sambil memuntahkan darah! Fuhahahahaha! Inilah karya terbesarku! Termasuk anak anak Iblis kelas rendah dan kelas menengah, bahkan para orang elit akan mati dengan cara yang sama! Lihat!? Inilah Dunia yang kalian semua harapkan. Dunia dimana tak ada diskriminasi. Fuhahahahaha!"

...Sungguh bajingan...! Pikirannya hanya berisi dendam! Pada Dunia Bawah yang menolaknya, dia tak memiliki harga diri atau kasih sayang pada mereka! Tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa mengarahkan kemarahannya pada anak anak!

Sambil ini terus berlanjut, daratan juga semakin runtuh! Akhirnya, lubang lubang bermunculan dan mulai menghisap sisa sisa dimensi ini! Kuroka yang berada di dalam hotel berteriak!

"Daratan ini sudah mencapai batas—nyan! Kalau itu sekarang, kita pasti bisa berpindah jadi aku akan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir! Lalu kita semua bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Kelompok Gremory berkumpul di sekitar Kuroka. Asia tengah menyembuhkan Vali yang terluka oleh serangan Shalba.

"Fuhahahaha!"

Shalba masih tertawa! Didekatnya adalah Ophis yang tertangkap. Melihat itu, aku memikirkan dua hal.

"Ise! Kita akan berpindah sekarang! Lekaslah kemari!"

Rias mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi aku...tak bisa pergi kesana.

"...Ise?"

Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum pada Rias dan teman temanku yang nampak bingung.

"Aku akan pergi dan menolong Ophis. Aku juga akan mengalahkan Shalba selagi itu terjadi."

[-!]

Semua orang nampak terkejut oleh ucapanku.

"Aku juga akan bertarung!"

"Tak ada artinya untuk tampil seorang diri!?"

Kiba dan Akeno-san mengatakan itu namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Aku saja sudah cukup. Kalian harus pergi ke Dunia Bawah untuk memberitahu mereka tentang ancaman ini. Yang jelas dimensi ini takkan bertahan lama kan? kalau itu aku, aku masih bisa bergerak di celah dimensi dengan armor ini untuk sementara waktu setelah daratan ini runtuh. Sepertinya Vali juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama...aku tak bisa membiarkan Shalba kabur dan aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Ophis berada di tangan orang lain."

Kupikir ini sesuatu yang hanya aku bisa lakukan. Balance Breaker buatan sensei sudah mencapai batasnya. Kalau aku tak mengalahkan Shalba disini, maka akan muncul lebih banyak korban! Dia bilang dia akan membunuh anak anak di Dunia Bawah! Hanya itu...yang tak bisa kumaafkan!

"Sudah mencapai batasnya—nyan! Kita tak akan bisa berpindah kecuali kita lakukan sekarang!"

Kuroka berteriak.

"Hyodou Issei!"

Vali tengah meminjam bahu sensei. Dia nampak sangat kesakitan. Serangan dari Shalba pasti sudah memperburuk kondisinya.

"Vali! Aku akan menghajar Shalba untuk membalaskanmu juga!"

Mendengar itu Vali tersenyum.

"Ise! Aku akan membuka gerbang naga setelah ini untuk memanggilmu dan Ophis! Kau tak keberatan dengan itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk oleh saran sensei. Kuserahkan padamu, sensei! Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan menyalakan booster di punggungku!

"Ise!"

-Suara gadis yang kucintai! Saat aku menoleh, Rias tengah berdiri disana.

"Kembalilah apapun yang terjadi!"

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali!"

Mengatakan itu, aku melaju ke arah Shalba. Di saat yang sama muncul sebuah cahaya menyilaukan. Sepertinya mereka semua berhasil berpindah dengan aman.

-Aku akan mengalahkan Shalba dan pasti akan kembali ke sisi Rias dengan membawa Ophis bersamaku!

Bagian 3[sunting]

Aku sampai di depan Shalba yang tengah tertawa di atas hotel...keruntuhan dimensi menjadi semakin buruk. Setengah daratan disini telah lenyap. Melihat aku, dia memasang senyum tak senang.

"Aku bisa paham kalau Vali mengejarku, tapi sampai Naga Langit gagal sepertimu mengejarku...! Seberapa besar para Naga harus terus memandang rendah aku...!"

Ya, ya, dia sungguh suka memandang rendah orang lain.

"Apa alasanmu datang mengejarku!? Apa kau juga mencoba mengabaikan aku yang membawa darah dari Maou sejati!? Atau apa kau ingin mencari kekuatan dengan merebut Ophis!? Ini kau yang merupakan Naga Langit! Kau pasti menyembunyikan hasrat untuk mendominasi dunia manusia dan Dunia Bawah!"

...Sepertinya hanya ada garis darah dan dominasi dalam kepalanya. Aku mengatakan ini setelah mendesah.

"Biarpun kau mengatakan hal rumit yang sama sekali tak aku pahami, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Ophis dan aku tak tertarik dengan dominasi. Namun..."

Aku mengatakannya sambil mengacungkan jariku ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membunuh anak anak sebelumnya kan? aku tak bisa menerima itu."

Dia tertawa oleh kata kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Ini alami! Iblis yang tumbuh di dunia Bawah diperintah oleh Maou palsu! Mereka lebih rendah dari serangga! Biarpun mereka tumbuh sampai dewasa, mereka pasti takkan menaruh hormat padaku, yang merupakan Maou sejati! Jadi semua Iblis seperti itu harus lenyap saja! Karena itu akan memakai semua monster raksasa itu untuk mengubah segalanya menjadi nol! Semua monster itu adalah anti-monster yang diciptakan oleh [Annihilation Maker], mereka sangat kuat! Mereka akan membawa kehancuran dahsyat! Dunia Bawah yang murni akan kembali setelah kehancurannya! Itulah Dunia Bawah yang seharusnya!"

...Ini sia sia. Aku mulai berpikir kalau Sirzechs-sama adalah Maou terhebat yang pernah ada sekali lagi.

"...Aku benar benar tak bisa memahami ilusimu sama sekali.—Tapi kau mencoba membunuh anak anak Iblis kan?"

Aku tak bisa memaafkan itu! Dalam kepalaku, wajah anak anak yang tersenyum muncul. Ya, jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungi kalian anak anak! Aku akan melindungi semua senyum itu! Aku mengatakannya sambil memancarkan seluruh aura dalam diriku.

"Maka aku harus mengalahkanmu! Bagaimanapun juga aku memainkan peran sebagai Pahlawan anak anak! Aku hanya tak bisa memaafkan orang orang sepertimu yang merupakan musuh anak anak! Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah [Oppai Dragon]!"

Mendengarku, dia berhenti tersenyum.

"...Tekanan yang keluar darimu meningkat. Kau sungguh Naga Langit yang bertindak dengan cara yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Baiklah! Ternodalah oleh kutukanku dan matilah di celah dimensi ini, Naga Merah!"

"Kaulah yang akan mati disini Iblis rendahan!"

Aku membuat Evil Piece di dalamku meledak dalam warna crimson.

[Cardinal Crimson Promotion]. True-Queen yang diberi nama oleh rivalku, Sairaorg-san!

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit adalah Sekiryutei yang membawa kebenaran dari Raja tinggi!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara para senpai!

[Ayo maju Hyodou Issei!]

[Ya itu benar! Masa depan...Kita adalah Sekiryuutei yang melindungi masa depan setiap orang]

[Inilah waktunya untuk berjalan di jalan crimson kebenaran!]

"Memegang harapan tiada batas dan mimpi tak termusnahkan dan menjalani jalan kebenaran. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar dari Naga Crimson..."

Inilah mantra terbaru! Kata kata kebenaranku yang berbeda dari Juggernaut Drive!

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

Aura crimson menyelimutiku dan mulai memberi warna armor crimsonku.

"...Crimson!...Armor!? Perubahan macam apa itu!? Crimson...! Warna menjijikkan yang mengingatkanku pada rambut crimson lelaki palsu itu!"

Shalba mengatakan itu! Bagiku 'crimson' adalah warna terbaik! Armorku berubah sedikit, dan di saat yang sama kekuatanku meningkat! Kekuatan luar biasa Sekiryutei disekitarku ini nyata! Ia masih terus tumbuh namun ini saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang!

-Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengalahkanmu dalam bentuk ini!

Shalba mengacungkan tangannya padaku! Lengkungan tercipta dan serangga...bukan lebah. Sesuatu yang nampak seperti lebah muncul. Seluruh area tertutupi oleh lebah.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sejati Beelzebub padamu!"

Shalba kemudian mengendalikan pasukan lebah untuk menciptakan banyak lingkaran dan dia mulai secara serampangan menembakkan aura kuat dari mereka!

[Star Sonis Booster!]

Aku menghindari mereka dalam sekejap, dan menutup jarak kami dan meluncurkan tinjuku ke arah perutnya!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Aura crimson menutupi tangan kananku dan membentuk tinju raksasa! Dengan menghempaskan paku yang terletak di sikutku, aku memberikan hantaman keras!

HIT!

Pukulanku melaju kencang ke perutnya!

"Guha!"

Shalba batuk batuk darah.

"Dasar rendahaaaaaaaaan!"

Shalba menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir dan seperti Rossweisse-san, dia menembakkan ledakan serangan elemental berbeda secara penuh! Namun tiap tiap dan semua serangannya sangat tebal! Aku melaju ke arah semua itu tanpa mengelak!

Ini...! Aku tak perlu mengelak dari benda ini...! Aku memukul balik serangannya dengan tinjuku dan mempercepat jarak kami dengan kecepatan Dewa! Dari jarak dekat, aku meluncurkan tinjuku ke arahnya lagi!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

DON!

Tinju raksasa menghantam wajahnya!

Terkena tinjuku secara langsung, Shalba mengeluarkan darah dari sekujur wajahnya.

...Melihat itu, aku berbicara karena kebosanan.

"Ini saja?"

Mendengar ini, banyak pembuluh darah muncul di wajah Shalba.

"...Apa...?"

Aku mengatakan itu padanya sambil tak peduli kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Kau bilang kau adalah Maou, jadi kupikir kau memiliki kekuatan seperti Sirzechs-sama atau Vali. Aku pernah bertarung dengan mereka berdua jadi aku bisa paham kekuatan dari Maou "Lucifer". Namun aku tak merasakan tekanan kuat darimu seperti mereka."

Shalba kemudian tertawa keras keras.

"Kau sungguh bicara banyak...! Naga busuk tak berguna...! Mantan manusia yang sama dengan sampah sampai mempermainkan Maou sejati ini...!"

"Aku adalah Naga Merah dari kedua Naga Langit, Sekiryuutei! Aku takkan kalah dari Maou palsu sepertimu!"

"Omong kosong! Kau naga busuuuuuuuuuk!"

Kalau dia menembakkan kekuatan Iblisnya, aku mementahkannya. Kalau aku memukul, maka tubuhnya terpelanting. Aku menembak semua lebah menjijikkan dengan Dragon Shootku juga! saat ini kondisiku jauh lebih unggul!

...Ini saja? Hanya ini saja!?

Pria yang berbicara soal Dunia Bawah. Sirzechs-sama dan Sairaorg-san masih bisa berdiri dengan normal bahkan setelah terkena serangan ini! Lantas bagaimana denganmu!? Kau hanya terlempar jauh setelah terserang! Matamu bahkan tak memiliki pancaran apa apa!

"Shalba, kau mungkin punya bakat dan kekuatan Iblis. Kau terlahir dengan hal hal lebih hebat dariku."

"Itu benar! Aku adalah Iblis yang terpilih! Maou! Maou sejati!"

"Namun sia sia saja. Seranganmu tak ada apa apanya dengan pria yang menghajarku hanya dengan tinju dan tubuhnya! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan seperti itu!"

DON!

Setelah beberapa pukulan, kali ini aku merasa ingin menyelesaikannya. Wajah Shalba juga nampak kesakitan. Aku bisa mengalahkannya tanpa Juggernaut Drive! Maou apanya!? Membuat Dunia Bawah kembali menjadi nol katamu!? Pria dari Dunia Bawah yang pernah kutemui dan kulawan tak ada yang senaif ini! Semuanya lebih kuat dan lebih ketat dari siapapun juga!"

"Dasar Naga Langit sialan! Bagaimana dengan iniiiiiiiii!"

Sambil meneteskan darah, Shalba menciptakan lingkaran sihir didalam tangannya. Yang muncul dari sana adalah...sebilah panah.

PYUU!

Ia terbang ke arahku pada kecepatan tinggi dan mengenai lengan kananku hingga menembus armorku. Ini tak mungkin...

Aku mencoba mencabut panah itu. Kemudian rasa sakit luar biasa menyerangku!

...Sepanjang lenganku, rasa sakit memilukan menyebar sepanjang tubuhku...! Di saat yang sama aku merasa kekuatanku seperti meninggalkanku! Tanganku bergetar...apa...ini...? Shalba tertawa melihat itu.

"Fuhahahahaha! Itu menyakitkan bukan!? Sulit menahannya kan!? tentu saja! Ujung panah itu dibubuhi oleh darah Samael! Aku menerimanya dari Hades! Aku menyimpannya untuk melawan Vali buat jaga jaga...Tapi sampai aku memakainya pada sampah sepertimu...Tak masalah sekarang. Dengan ini, situasi sudah berbalik. Kalau kau memiliki kekuatan Iblis besar seperti Vali maka kau bisa sedikit menahannya. Namun bagi orang sepertimu yang tak punya bakat dalam kekuatan Iblis, kau akan mati."

...Begitu. Darah Samael. Ini adalah racun dan kutukan dari Pemakan Naga. Tunggu, kau bersekutu dengan Hades!?

...Itu artinya orang inilah yang memancing para Grim Reaper kemari...? sepertinya alasan kenapa Pluto pergi lebih dulu terletak disitu. Apa yang mereka rencanakan diantara golongan Pahlawan dan golongan Maou lama? Saling bunuh antar kelompok? Sensei dan Siegfried berkata kalau mereka hanya ingin membuat mereka kesal...namun itu sangat menyakitkan. Kalau kupikir lagi, ini pertamakalinya aku menerima serangan Pembunuh Naga...tubuhku menjadi dingin, kesakitan, dan gemetaran.

[Ia bahkan mencapai sini Partner. Ia begitu kuat sampai aku kehilangan kesadaranku di saat tertentu...]

Jadi kutukan Samael bahkan mencapai Ddraig yang hanya merupakan jiwa.

GOUGH.

...Darah juga mengucur dari mulutku. Ini berbeda dari rasa sakit oleh Pedang Suci...Namun karena aku pernah menerima tusukan Pedang Suci, aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Terbiasa pada rasa sakit itu agak aneh, tapi ini karena aku sudah melalui banyak pertarungan dimana aku bisa saja mati. Pokoknya aku harus kalahkan orang di hadapanku ini! Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan terbang ke arah Shalba! Ia menjadi terkejut setelah melihatku!

"Kau seharusnya sudah menerima kutukan! Kenapa kau bisa bergerak!? Kenapa kau tak takut!? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau tak takut pada kematian!?"

Diam! Tentu saja aku takut! Namun nampaknya hal yang lebih mengerikan akan terjadi kalau aku membiarkanmu hidup! Karena itu aku akan mengalahkanmu dulu!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

HIT! HIT! HIT!

Gabungan pukulan dan tendangan! Terkena serangan, Shalba jatuh diatas atap hotel!

"Tak masuk akal...! Akulah Maou sejati! Aku mencoba membalaskan dendamku dengan mencari bantuan dari Hades dan manusia dan melalui rasa malu dan penghinaan...! Aku bahkan melalui eksperimen golongan Pahlawan yang membuatku mau muntah...! Tapi kenapa Naga Langit seperti kau dan Vali selalu menghalangiku! Naga biasa yang tak memiliki mimpi atau ide besar! Kenapa kau mengabaikan seorang sepertiku yang ingin menanjak lebih tinggi!? Aku tak bisa memahami! Aku sama sekali tak bisa memahami!"

Dia pergi ke tempat Ophis ditangkap dan meminta padanya.

"Ophis! Ophis! Berikan aku ular itu satu kali lagi! Maka aku akan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi Maou sebelumnya! Aku memerlukan ular itu untuk mengalahkan pria ini!"

"Saat ini aku sedang tak stabil. Aku tak bisa membuat tipe-ular yang meningkatkan kekuatan."

Shalba memasang wajah keputusasaan setelah mendengar Ophis. Aku mendarat di depannya. Dia menatapku dengan gemetar. Aku kemudian mengatakannya!

"Kau mencoba membawa pergi senyum anak anak! Itu alasan yang cukup untuk kau dihajar habis habisan! Akulah Pahlawan anak anak yang memainkan peran Oppai Dragon! Kalau kau mencoba mengambil masa depan dari mereka, maka aku akan membunuhmu disini!"

Aku membuat meriam muncul dari sayapku dan mulai mempersiapkan tembakan. Impuls aura yang sunyi. Kekuatan besar tengah diisi kedalam meriam. Shalba membentangkan sayapnya dan mencoba kabur...Takkan kubiarkan dia lolos! Mendengar ideal idiot sepertimu, aku tak cukup baik hati untuk membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Hancurkanlah! Crimson Blasteeeeeeeeeeeer!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

ZUBAAAAAAAAAAN

Aura dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan dari kedua meriam!

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Yang jelas kau akan mati dengan kutukan Samael! Sekiryuutei!"

Aura merah menyelimuti Shalba yang berteriak.

Aku, yang mengalahkan Shalba, melepaskan Ophis dari tali yang terbuat dari kekuatan Iblis sambil menahan kutukan Samael. Ophis kemudian mempertanyakanku.

"Sekiryuutei, kenapa kau menolongku?"

Aku mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

"Kau sudah menolong Asia dan Irina."

"Itu rasa terima kasihku pada mereka. Seharusnya itu bukan alasan bagi Sekiryuutei untuk menolongku."

"Asia dan Irina adalah teman pentingku. Kalau kau menolong mereka, maka alasan bagiku untuk menolongmu akan ada. Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau bukan orang jahat. Kenapa kau bekerjasama dengan mereka?"

"Mereka menjanjikanku kalau mereka akan mengalahkan Great Red. Aku ingin kembali ke celah dimensi dari mendapatkan kembali "ketenangan"."

"Tak mungkin mereka akan menjaga janji mereka. Bukankah kau yang sudah diperalat oleh mereka?"

"Asal aku bisa mengalahkan Great Red, itu juga tak apa apa. Karena itu aku memberi mereka ular."

...Impian. Tujuan Ophis. Ophis melanjutkan.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Sekiryuutei karena kupikir aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang akan memenuhi impianku. Pertumbuhan abnormal. Kupikir rahasia dibalik "Naga Sejati" dan "Naga Langit" terletak disana. Kupikir aku bisa menemukan alasan kenapa aku eksis."

"...Begitu. Sekarang aku paham."

Orang ini lebih murni dari siapapun. Golongan Maou lama dan golongan Pahlawan memanfaatkan hal itu. Mereka menggunakan dia demi kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Ambisi mereka. Untuk mengendalikan dunia atau untuk menantang bertarung melawan makhluk superior. Namun itu sesuatu yang tak relevan bagi Ophis...orang ini sama sekali bukan "boss akhir"!

Itu semua hanyalah boss ilusional yang Khaos Brigade ciptakan...! Aku senang sudah menolongnya. Kupikir orang ini adalah seorang yang bisa kuajak bicara tak seperti Shalba. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah dan berbicara banyak hal dengannya.

Kupikir dia menakutkan, namun dia adalah Naga murni yang sangat polos. Dia kuat dan tak terbatas. Semua orang menjadi takut padanya dan menjadikan ia sesuatu yang orang orang akan takuti. Ia ditipu untuk menjadi boss para teroris.

...Naga yang malang dan kesepian. Itulah Ophis.

...

...Kesadaranku semakin memburuk. Apa karena kutukan...? Astaga, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hei Ophis, apa kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

"...Teman? Apa untungnya kalau aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku setidaknya menjadi seorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara."

"Begitu. Terdengar menyenangkan."

Ya itu memang menyenangkan. Karena itu mari kita pulang. Ke rumah itu...

Bangunan mulai runtuh dan sekelilingku terhisap ke dalam lubang.

Daratan yang tengah runtuh. Biarpun aku pergi ke celah dimensional, aku akan aman untuk sementara waktu kalau aku mengenakan armor. Aku takkan apa-apa kalau semua orang memanggilku sebelum itu. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke depan. Untuk kembali ke rumah...


	55. Chapter 55

Life...[sunting]

...Tanah yang pecah pecah.

Aku tengah berjalan...di atas tanah itu...

Tapi aku bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan.

Aku berjalan sambil meminjam bahu Ophis.

Ini karena efek dari kutukan...

Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Ophis...

Tapi justru aku yang meminjam bahunya...

Pandanganku semakin kabur...

Aneh sekali...padahal aku tidak mengantuk...aku tak merasakan sakit dari kutukan Samael lagi...tidak sakit...dan tidak menyiksa pikiranku...

[Partner! Sudah waktunya! Azazel dan yang lain mungkin hampir membuka "Gerbang Naga" untuk kita! Kalau itu terjadi, satu satunya hal yang harus mereka lakukan adalah memanggil kita!]

...Ddraig, aku tahu itu...

Mari terus maju...

Oh iya...

Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah pulang nanti...?

Mengulas tentang ujian promosi dengan semua orang...?

...Oh iya...kami masih harus mengikuti Ujian Tengah Semester juga...

Kalau sudah pulang...aku...

"...Hei Ophis."

"?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau sudah pulang...?"

"Pulang? Aku tak punya tempat untuk kembali. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk kembali ke celah diantara dimensi."

"...Kalau begitu kembali saja...ke tempatku..."

"Rumah Sekiryuutei?"

"...Ya. Benar sekali. Asal kau bisa akur dengan...Asia...dan Irina, maka...kau pasti bisa akur dengan yang lain juga..."

Kakiku sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi...

Pandanganku...? Apa mengarah ke...atas...?

...Apa aku jatuh...? Aku bahkan tak bisa mengetahui itu...

"...Ophis, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang...?"

...Bicara apa aku...? Tapi...aku bisa melihat...rambut merah...yang indah itu...dalam pikiranku...

[Partner, bertahanlah! Semua orang sedang menunggumu!]

...Ya, aku tahu itu...Asia...sangat cengeng jadi aku harus lekas kembali...Akeno-san...gadis yang sangat rapuh...biarpun dia kelihatan seperti itu...Koneko-chan...aku senang dia bisa rukun dengan Ravel...Xenovia dan Irina...aku ingat kalau mereka pernah jadi musuhku...

"Ddraig. Kutukan sudah menyebar sepanjang tubuhnya. Dia sudah takkan tahan lagi."

[Aku tahu itu Ophis! Aku sudah memahami itu! Tapi dia takkan mati! Dia selalu berdiri!]

...Rossweisse-san...Gasper...lekas dan kembali...kembali...

...Azazel-sensei...Kiba...Matsuda, Motohama...teman pentingku...

[Mari kita pulang! Partner! Apa yang kau lakukan! Berdirilah! Kau selalu berdiri!]

...Sairaorg-san...Vali...aku masih ingin melawan kalian...

...Rias...orang yang kucin...

Ise. Pulanglah, oke?

...Aku senang karena...sudah menyatakan cinta padanya...aku pasti akan...kembali ke...sisimu...

"Aku cinta padamu Rias..."

...Aku senang...karena setidaknya...sudah...mengatakan itu padanya...

...

"...Ddraig, orang ini sudah tak bergerak lagi."

[...Ya.]

"...Ddraig, apa kau menangis?"

[...Ya.]

"Aku belum lama mengenalnya."

[...Ya.]

"Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia adalah teman pertamaku."

[...Ya, sungguh menyenangkan...hei Ophis. Bukan, teman terakhir pria ini.]

"Ada apa?"

[Bisakah kau mendengar sedikit ceritaku, sebelum aku pindah ke pemilik baru?]

"Oke."

[Aku ingin kau mengingat pria ini selamanya. Mari kita bicara tentangnya...]

"Apa dia Sekiryutei yang hebat?"

[Ya. Ini adalah cerita tentang pria yang merupakan Sekiryutei terbaik.]

Lost Life[sunting]

Di hadapanku, Kiba Yuuto, tengah diselenggarakan ritual yang dilakukan oleh Azazel-sensei dengan bantuan mantan Raja-Naga Tannin-sama.

"Persiapan lingkaran sihir pemanggilan sudah sempurna. Kita akan membuka Gerbang Naga."

Sensei mengatakan itu, dan lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar. Kami, kelompok Gremory, dan mereka yang terlibat berada di tempat dimana ujian Iblis Kelas Menengah diselenggarakan. Kami berada di lantai transportasi. Azazel-sensei menggambar lingkaran sihir pemanggilan Naga di sepanjang lantai basement. Dia mencoba membuka Gerbang Naga untuk memanggil Ise-kun. Kuroka juga ikut membantu. Setelah pertarungan di dimensi buatan, kami berpindah ke tempat dimana kami bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil Ise-kun, dan saat ini tengah membuka Gerbang Naga untuk memanggil Ise-kun secara paksa. Kami memanggil mantan Raja-Naga, Tannim-sama sesegera mungkin untuk menyediakan bantuan dalam membuka Gerbang Naga. Tentu saja Hakuryuukou (Kaisar Naga Putih), Vali, tengah menunggu di sisi lingkaran sihir sembari menahan rasa sakit karena kutukan Samael. Buchou dan teman temanku tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah cemas. Setelah itu, monster yang diciptakan oleh "Annihilation Maker" di dimensi muncul di Dunia Bawah dan mereka sudah memulai serangan mereka di masing masing area utama kota. Pasukan penyerang balik sudah diluncurkan dari pihak Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh...namun mereka mengalami kesulitan karena besarnya wilayah yang harus mereka tangani dan monster yang sangat tangguh. Tanpa diduga para monster menciptakan lebih banyak anti-monster sendiri sambil terus bergerak maju. Kemudian sisa sisa golongan Maou-lama bergabung dengan mereka mulai menyerang kota dan pedesaan yang menjadi rute monster raksasa. Dewa dari alam kematian, Hades, tengah membantu baik golongan Maou-lama dan golongan-Pahlawan dari balik layar. Dia mengulurkan tangan jahatnya sampai bahkan golongan-Pahlawan dibodohi olehnya. Rencana yang Hades buat mungkin demi menyingkirkan Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, atau golongan lain...sebagai hasilnya, karena tindakan Hades para monster raksasa muncul di Dunia Bawah. Saat ini, dia mungkin sedang mengawasi situasi sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku juga khawatir dengan kekuatan Ophis yang dicuri oleh Cao Cao. Kelahiran Ophis baru dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu...situasi perlahan semakin serius sampai Maou-sama harus meminta bantuan dari golongan lain...namun keberadaan Cao Cao yang memiliki Tombak Suci yang bahkan mampu membunuh Tuhan adalah ancaman mengerikan, sehingga mereka sulit mendapat bantuan dari makhluk golongan atas. Tombak yang dapat membunuh Maou dan Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan dari golongan tertentu atau Maou sampai terbunuh oleh tombak itu, status damai tiap golongan akan rusak. Memikirkan itu, akhirnya sulit bagi pihak atas untuk bergerak. Karena itulah Iblis muda dengan kekuatan seperti kami dan tim Iblis Kelas Tertinggi menerima misi untuk menjatuhkan monster. Kami adalah Iblis dengan kekuatan. Kami harus bergerak kedepan dan bertarung karena Maou tak bisa turun tangan. Sairaorg Baal juga sudah ikut serta. Terdapat pasukan bantuan yang diluncurkan dari golongan yang bersekutu dengan kita. Dari surga, para "Brave Saints". Dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh, para pemilik Sacred Gear. Dari Eropa utara, pasukan Valkyrie. Mereka telah merespon krisis di Dunia Bawah...pihak Iblis. Karena Tuhan dan Maou tak bisa bergerak, para bawahan mereka yang harus melakukannya. Xenovia dan Irina-san sudah berhasil memberitahukan situasinya pada atasan tiap tiap golongan. Kudengar saat ini mereka tengah berada di Surga memperbaiki Durandal. Tapi kalau sudah begini, para monster akan menghancurkan ibukota yang terletak di wilayah Maou. Evakuasi penduduk sudah dimulai namun situasi sangat rumit karena kami tak tahu apa kami masih sempat melakukannya.

...Kami memerlukan kekuatanmu Ise-kun. Inilah waktunya bagimu memakai kekuatan Sekiryutei untuk Dunia Bawah. Ada banyak anak anak di ibukota menunggumu datang! Karena itu mohon kembalilah!

"...Ya! sudah terhubung!"

Sensei berteriak dan lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar! Berlian Fafnir yang sensei bawa bersinar keemasan. Tubuh Vali juga memancarkan cahaya putih. Tubuh Tannin-sama juga bersinar ungu. Dan cahaya menyebar sepanjang lantai...aku memblokir cahaya menyilaukan dengan tanganku, dan cahaya berhenti. Kami kemudian melihat ke tengah lingkaran sihir. Di pusat lingkaran sihir, yang muncul adalah...8 bidak "Pion".

...Eh?...? A...apa maksudnya ini...!? aku tak bisa memahami fenomena ini. Yang berada di depanku bukan Ise-kun tapi..."Evil Piece". Itu saja. Dan "Evil Piece" itu memiliki warna crimson yang sama dengan evil piece milik Buchou...tapi bukan Ise-kun. Ise-kun tidak ada dimana mana. Justru hanya 8 bidak "Pion" yang muncul...untuk sesaat, kami tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sensei lalu jatuh diatas lututnya dan memukul lantai.

"...Dasar bodoh!..."

Dengan suara yang sensei ucapkan, kami mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Akeno-san terduduk di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Buchou hanya melamun sambil masih berdiri.

"...Dimana Ise-san?...Eh?"

Asia-san mengatakannya dengan wajah bingung. Ravel-san memeluk Koneko-chan yang tak memberi reaksi dan dia mulai mengguncang kepalanya sambil berkata "Tidak..."sambil menitikkan air mata.

...Kamu tidak adil, Ise-kun. Hanya kembali sebagai Evil Piece...

...Kamu bilang kamu pasti akan kembali...air mata yang mengalir di pipiku tak berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Hari itu kami kehilangan Ise-kun...


	56. Chapter 56

Life -3 : Gremory tanpa Sekiryuutei[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Dua hari setelah Tes Promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah berakhir, saat ini siang hari.

Aku, Kiba Yuuto, saat ini tengah berada di lantai istana Gremory. Istana Gremory tengah dalam kekacauan. Termasuk para pegawai, para prajurit pribadi Gremory juga tengah dalam kepanikan. Alasannya adalah karena Dunia Bawah saat ini sedang mengalami masa masa krisis.

Monster super raksasa yang diciptakan oleh Shalba Beelzebub dari golongan Maou-Lama memakai [Annihilation Maker] memulai pergerakan mereka dalam menyerang setiap ibu kota dan lokasi penting setelah muncul di Dunia Bawah. Layar lebar Televisi yang terletak di lantai ini tengah menunjukkan kehadiran para monster yang sudah memulai invasi mereka sebagai siaran darurat.

[Mohon lihat! Monster monster raksasa tiba tiba muncul dan terus maju ke arah ibu kota tanpa berhenti!]

Para wartawan tengah melaporkan para monster dari helikopter atau kapal pesawat yang digerakkan dengan generator kekuatan Iblis.

Totalnya, terdapat 13 monster yang diciptakan oleh [Annihilation Maker]. Mereka adalah monster yang dengan mudah melebihi 100 meter. Tiap tiap dari mereka 150 meter tingginya. Televisi tengah menyiarkan tentang tiap tiap dari mereka. Sepertinya kita bisa mencari tahu situasi terkini para monster dari televisi. Saat kami melihat mereka di dimensi buatan, mereka adalah sekelompok monster humanoid yang tertutupi aura hitam. Mungkin penampilan mereka telah berubah saat mereka sampai di Dunia Bawah, namun ada juga tipe humanoid yang juga tipe binatang yang berdiri di atas 4 kaki. Dari segi penampilan tak ada dari mereka yang mirip satu sama lain. Meski tipe humanoid berdiri diatas 4 kaki, kepala mereka nampak seperti makhluk akuatik, atau punya satu mata, atau punya empat lengan. Kalau aku mendeskripsikan mereka dalam satu kata, mereka seperti..."Chimera". karena monster berkaki empat itu juga bercampur campur dengan makhluk berlainan. Mereka terus bergerak maju ke arah kota dengan langkah lamban tanpa menunjukkan tanda tanda akan berhenti. Monster monster lain juga akan sampai di tujuan mereka esok hari. Yang paling menyebalkan dari mereka adalah banyak monster monster kecil terlahir dengan merobek daging mereka. Mereka hanya berukuran manusia namun jumlahnya sangat banyak. Belasan sampai ratusan dari mereka tercipta dalam sekaligus. Mereka menghancurkan hutan, pegunungan, dan daratan yang mereka lewati dan memangsa hewan hewan yang tinggal disana. Sepertinya penduduk yang tinggal di kota da pedesaan sepanjang jalur monster telah dievakuasi. Namun seluruh kota sudah rata dengan tanah. Setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, nampak begitu berhantu karena tak ada apapun yang tersisa. Makhluk makhluk yang terlalu kuat...jadi inikah kekuatan yang tercipta oleh Longinus Kelas Top, [Annihilation Maker]...Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki Sacred Gear tipe-penciptaan yang sama, kemampuannya membuatku takut. Kekuatan tak wajar yang dikatakan bisa menyaingi Tuhan. Kemampuan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Saat ini tengah berlangsung tepat di hadapan mata kami.

Diantara para monster terdapat satu yang jauh lebih besar dari yang lain yang tengah bergerak menuju ibu kota di wilayah Maou, Lilith, dan monster yang sama sekali tak pernah kami duga. Ia adalah tipe humanoid dan ukurannya jauh melebihi monster monster yang lain. Aku bisa memahami ukuran dahsyatnya bahkan dari layar televisi.

Pemerintah dari Dunia Bawah memberi nama monster yang paling besar itu sebagai "Jabberwock". Kedua belas monster yang lain diberi nama "Bandersnatch". Ini semua diberi nama oleh Azazel-sensei dengan mengambil nama makhluk makhluk dari karya Lewis Caroll. Dibalik layar televisi, para prajurit dari Dunia Bawah sudah memulai serangan mereka pada "Bandersnatch". Membentangkan sayap mereka entah langsung menyerbu ke depan, atau dari sisi, atau dari belakang atau menyerang mereka di saat yang sama dengan menyerang mereka memakai rentetan tembakan dari kekuatan Iblis. Kekuatan Iblis yang memenuhi seluruh area disekitar mereka ditembakkan ke arah monster. Tim Penyerang yang mengulangi serangan mereka adalah para Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan para budak mereka. Monster normal pasti akan lenyap setelah menerima serangan seperti itu. namun...

[Bagaimana bisa begini!? Serangan para Iblis Kelas Tertinggi dan tim mereka tak bekerja!]

Aku bisa mendengar suara wartawan yang ketakutan. Ya. Yang ditunjukkan di televisi adalah para monster yang belum terpengaruh oleh serangan para Iblis Kelas Tertinggi dan budak budak mereka.

...Seperti saat kami berada di dimensi buatan waktu itu. serangan kami hanya merusak kulit mereka. Mereka tak bisa diberi kerusakan kritis. Tim Penyerang yang diluncurkan seluruhnya adalah Iblis kelas Tertinggi yang memegang peringkat top dalam Rating Game. Biarpun begitu, mereka masih tak bisa memberi luka yang bisa memberi efek. Juga karena mereka cukup disibukkan dengan monster monster kecil yang tercipta...Biarpun begitu, para monster raksasa memiliki tubuh sangat keras. Untuk tiap tiap monster, pasukan telah diluncurkan oleh golongan yang bersekutu dengan Iblis seperti Malaikat Jatuh yang mengirim pasukan mereka, Brave-Saint yang dikirim oleh Surga, dan pasukan Valkyrie yang terdiri atas Gadis gadis petarung yang dikirim dari Valhalla, dan tentara berjumlah besar yang dikirim oleh golongan Yunani. Berkat itu, kami berhasil menghindari skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Namun masih ada sejumlah masalah.

Salah satunya adalah "Jabberwock" yang jauh lebih kuat dari monster monster ini.

Tadi malam kelompok yang dipimpin Dihauza Belial telah diluncurkan, namun...meski mereka bisa menimbulkan kerusakan pada Jabberwock mereka hanya bisa mengulur waktunya selama beberapa detik. Jabberwock meregenerasi dirinya dengan cepat dan menyembuhkan dirinya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

Kebenaran itu menjadi hal mencengangkan yang menyebar melalui berita dan berdampak membuat penduduk bahkan merasa lebih tak nyaman. Semua orang berpikir dan percaya kalau "Kalau Kaisar dan para budaknya diluncurkan, maka mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan monster raksasa." Tak perlu meragukan kekuatan Kaisar Belial dan para budaknya. Bahkan kami, kelompok Gremory, tak bisa mengalahkan mereka biarpun kami berada pada kondisi terbaik kami. Itulah betapa kuatnya mereka. Namun bahkan orang orang seperti mereka tak bisa melakukannya.

Masalah lainnya adalah golongan Maou lama yang memulai kudeta mereka memanfaatkan krisis ini sebagai kesempatan. Lebih tepatnya invasi monster adalah bagian dari rencana mereka dan mereka tengah mengamuk di kota kota disekitarnya. Para prajurit dari Dunia Bawah juga diluncurkan, untuk mengurus mereka semua. Dunia Iblis tengah dalam kekacauan saat ini. Kami juga menerima laporan kalau karena kekacauan ini ada sejumlah budak Iblis kelas Tinggi yang memberontak melawan majikan mereka di beberapa lokasi. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan kalau para pemilik Sacred Gear yang dijadikan budak secara paksa tengah melepaskan kemarahan mereka pada situasi ini. Kalau aku berkata dengan cara Sensei, maka situasi ini adalah pasar obral "Balance Breaker". Para prajurit dari beragam golongan juga dikirim untuk mengurus mereka.—namun kami takkan mampu kehilangan lebih banyak tenaga bantuan lebih dari ini. Kami harus menghentikan pergerakan monster terlebih dahulu. Kalau kami sampai kehilangan ibu kota dan lokasi penting lainnya, maka takkan ada kesempatan lebih bagus untuk menyerang Dunia Bawah ketimbang momen itu.

...Ya. Pada poin ini, Dunia Bawah tengah mengalami kekacauan serius. Kudeta oleh golongan Maou lama melalui pemakaian monster raksasa...sepertinya seorang yang menjadi dalang di balik layar adalah Dewa dari Alam Kematian, Hades...dan kami juga tak tahu dimana Khaos Brigade golongan Pahlawan merencanakan gerakan mereka selanjutnya. Dalam dimensi buatan itu, sepertinya golongan Pahlawan dibodohi oleh Hades dan golongan Maou lama, namun apa yang akan para keturunan Pahlawan lakukan di saat seperti ini?

Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah teroris, jadi mereka akan mengambil tindakan yang kami tak mampu prediksi. Alasan kenapa Tuhan dan Maou-sama tak bisa turun tangan dan mengurus monster sendiri adalah karena kami tak tahu dimana Cao Cao akan mengincar mereka. Tombak itu memiliki kekuatan untuk dengan mudah melenyapkan Maou dan Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan atau Maou sampai terbunuh, kami takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keseimbangan tiap tiap golongan. Dan kami bahkan tak tahu kapan Hades akan mengirim para Grim Reapernya...

Yang beruntung adalah evakuasi para penduduk sudah dianggap sebagai prioritas utama dan sampai saat ini belum ada korban jiwa dalam jumlah besar. Kalau para Iblis sampai berkurang jumlahnya lebih dari ini, maka masa depan Iblis akan berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Lebih dari itu, tak mungkin Sirzechs-sama akan memperlakukan keselamatan penduduk sebagai prioritas kedua. Namun kalau terus begini maka Dunia Bawah akan...jadi ini pasti dendam yang Shalba Beelzebub dan golongan Maou lama miliki kepada pemerintahan Dunia Bawah saat ini.

"Sepertinya para budak Maou-sama akhirnya akan diturunkan untuk mengurus "Jabberwock" dan "Bandersnatch"."

-! Suara tiba tiba! Saat aku menoleh, Raiser Phenex tengah berdiri disana. Aku tengah berpikir keras sambil menonton televisi dengan serius jadi aku tak menyadari dia sudah sedekat ini. Raiser Phenex menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menyertai kakakku. Aku juga datang untuk mengecek Ravel dan Rias sekalian. Namun karena situasi sudah seperti ini...aku hanya bisa bersimpati padamu Kiba Yuuto."

Raiser Phenex menyipitkan matanya dan memasang wajah serius.

...Dia...sepertinya kematian Ise-kun sudah mencapai orang ini juga. Ya. Kami kehilangan salah satu teman terpenting kami, Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei, pada poin permulaan krisis ini. Ise-kun pergi untuk merebut Ophis yang diculik oleh Shalba Beelzebub seorang diri. Kami mencoba memanggilnya kembali dengan Gerbang-Naga setelah kembali ke dunia kami...namun yang kembali pada kami adalah evil piece. Hanya 8 pion evil piece.

...Hanya Evil Piece yang kembali, namun beserta evil piece aura Samael juga terdeteksi. Jadi kami hanya bisa berpikir kalau Ise-kun menerima kutukan Samael sepanjang pertarungannya melawan Shalba. Dia tak bisa kembali karena alasan itu...kami tak tahu bagaimana kekuatan kutukan Samael dilepaskan namun aura Samael memang melewati Gerbang Naga. Shalba pasti sudah bersekutu dengan Hades.

...Tak mungkin dia selamat setelah menerima kutukan Samael karena dia memiliki kekuatan Iblis rendah untuk bertahan melawannya. Kami diberitahu secara jelas oleh Azazel-sensei. Di masa lalu terdapat kasus dimana hanya evil piece yang terpanggil, dan aku dengar kalau itu terjadi maka orang yang dipanggil pasti sudah tidak hidup lagi. Budak yang memiliki kehendak kuat untuk mengembalikan hanya evil piecenya bisa membuat fenomena itu terjadi. Dan evil piece yang kembali sudah berhenti berfungsi dan takkan pernah bisa digunakan lagi.

Kami juga meminta Surga untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi pada Roh Sekiryuutei. Itu karena Sekiryuutei Ddraig pergi untuk mencari pemilik baru secara otomatis saat pemilik sebelumnya mati. Informasi seperti itu terekam dalam database Sacred Gear...meski nampaknya para pemilik Longinus saat ini menjadi sangat kompleks dibandingkan dengan para pemilik di masa lalu dan karena alasan itu informasi seperti itu masih belum datang. Institut penelitian Longinus dari Grigori juga sedang mencari tahu informasi apapun yang tersedia saat ini. Tapi...kami diberitahu sebelumnya kalau menerima informasi yang pasti akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Dan keberadaan Ophis yang seharusnya bersama Ise-kun juga tak diketahui. Dia mungkin masih berada di celah dimensional atau dia mungkin lenyap oleh kutukan Samael. Pencarian Dewa-Naga masih berjalan, namun dikatakan kalau kesempatan dia dikirim pada Hades oleh Shalba sangat rendah – itu karena tak mungkin Ise-kun tak berhasil menghabisi Shalba.

Kalau itu dia, dia pasti akan bisa menjatuhkan Shalba. Biarpun dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya padanya. Termasuk aku, semua orang mempercayai itu. Tapi tak peduli bagaimanapun kami mencari, tak ada petunjuk yang bisa menolak informasi kematiannya...!

Kematiannya belum dilaporkan dan hanya satu kelompok orang orang yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kami...! Tak mungkin kami bisa menerimanya semudah itu...!

"Aku sangat prihatin mendengarnya. Apa kamu mampu menemui Buchou?"

Aku entah kenapa berhasil mengangkat kepalaku dan menanyai Raiser Phenex, namun dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa. Dia tak membuka pintu. Dia bahkan tak merespon saat aku memanggilnya...Yah, dia tidak dalam situasi dimana aku bisa menemuinya. Karena lelaki yang dia cintai berakhir seperti itu."

Kemudian ada seseorang yang meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.—Itu Koneko-chan.

"...Silahkan tehnya."

Koneko-chan yang memasang ekspresi seperti biasanya beranjak dan duduk di kursi di sudut setelah meletakkan cangkir di atas meja.

"Dengar Ravel. Apapun yang terjadi kamu tak boleh sedih."

Dua orang lagi muncul. Satu adalah pria. Yang lainnya adalah Ravel-san. Aku familiar dengan pria itu. Meski hanya dari televisi. ia adalah putra tertua dari keluarga Phenex dan merupakan kepala selanjutnya. Ruval Phenex. Dia memiliki wajah menawan, dan tak seperti Raiser yang berdandan seperti preman, dia mengenakan pakaian ala ningrat yang pantas. Dia sepertinya sangat lembut dan dia bersinar hanya dengan berdiri. Ia adalah seseorang yang telah berada di Top 10 dari Rating Game sebelumnya. Ada juga rumor kalau dia akan dipromosikan menjadi Iblis Kelas Tertinggi segera. Begitu. Jadi Raiser Phenex datang sebagai pengantar orang ini. Setelah dia menghibur Ravel-san, ia menyadariku.

"Kamu pasti [Kuda] Rias-san. Karena situasinya seperti ini, kamu seharusnya baik baik saja."

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil dari kantongnya sambil mendekatiku.—itu semua adalah air mata Phoenix.

"Kami datang untuk memberikanmu ini sekalian melihat adik kami dan Rias-san. Karena kita berada dalam situasi seperti ini, kami hanya bisa memberikan ini pada pasukan penyerang balik. Aku merasa prihatin pada pemuda pemuda berbakat seperti kelompokmu.-Segera aku juga akan pergi untuk menyerang balik para monster bersama dengan adik bodohku."

Jadi Phoenix bersaudara juga akan memulai pengejaran monster. Tentu keluarga Phoenix akan menjadi dukungan besar di garis depan pertarungan.

"...Maaf karena bodoh."

Raiser Phenex sangat tak senang pada ucapan kakaknya...Keluarga Phenex punya banyak kakak beradik (empat saudara), yang sangat langka diantara Iblis Kelas Tinggi akhir akhir ini. Putra ketiga dan tertua berpartisipasi dalam Rating Game, dan kudengar kalau putra kedua adalah boss dari media.

Aku menerima air mata dari Ruval...dia pasti memberikan ini pada kami karena percaya kalau kami juga akan maju ke garis depan. Ruval tersenyum sambil melakukan pukulan karate di kepala Raiser Phenex.

"Rias-san dan juga [Ratu] Rias-san keduanya sangat depresi oleh kematian Sekiryuutei-kun. Seorang yang masih tenang di saat seperti ini hanya kamu. Budak yang memiliki kecintaan besar terhadap rekan rekannya namun bisa bertahan dari kematian rekannya. Cukup bagus."

"Terima kasih banyak."

...Sebenarnya aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Itu karena seperti ucapannya, Buchou dan Akeno-san yang tak berada disini tengah tidak dalam kondisi bagus. Buchou terus mengunci diri di dalam kamar di istana sambil memeluk evil piece Ise-kun dan karena Akeno-san juga kehilangan pendukung psikologisnya, dia tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi kosong. Keduanya sama sekali tak merespon saat aku mengajak mereka bicara. Sulit membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini karena keduanya sangat bergantung pada Ise-kun...Asia-san juga terus menangis sepanjang waktu ini di ruang tamu.

"...Aku ingin pergi ke sisi Ise-san saat ini juga...tapi kalau aku pergi ke sisinya...Ise-san pasti akan marah...dia berjanji kalau dia akan terus bersama denganku...berarti kupikir aku akan mampu bersamanya kalau aku pergi ke sisinya...Ise-san...aku harus apa...?"

Dia juga tengah bertarung mati matian melawan kesedihannya.

Xenovia dan Irina-san masih berada di Surga. Aku tak yakin apakah kematian Ise-kun sudah dilaporkan pada mereka.

Aku mendengar alasan kenapa Xenovia (seseorang yang menyadari ketiadaan Tuhan) mampu berada di Surga dimana dia akan memberi pengaruh pada [Sistem] disana adalah karena pengaruh dari Azazel-sensei dan sistem pohon raksasa dari Mitologi Norse, Yggdrasil. Namun dia hanya bisa berada di sana untuk waktu singkat. Biarpun kami menerima banyak kerjasama dari golongan berbeda, masih akan memerlukan waktu untuk membuka sistem Surga yang sangat lembut dan memiliki banyak rahasia.

Rossweisse-san dan Gasper-kun juga tak memanggil kami setelah pergi untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka masih belum diberitahu soal kematian Ise-kun.

...Kelompok Gremory semuanya terpecah belah. Sampai belakangan ia adalah tim terkuat yang tak perlu kalian minta lebih, namun sekarang bahkan tak kelihatan bayangannya. Biarpun anggota yang tak ada disini sekarang kembali, kami tak tahu apa kami bisa kembali ke situasi semula...kehilangan Ise-kun yang menjadi dasar utama dari Tim ini sangat besar...mampukah aku mendukung Tim ini? Ise-kun tolong beri aku sedikit keberanianmu. Keberanian yang kamu miliki yang membuatmu terus berdiri dalam melawan siapapun...

Ruval kemudian mengatakannya.

"Keluarga kami juga ingin Ravel menjadi budak Sekiryutei-kun dan mungkin mengirim dia padanya kalau kami mampu."

"Ya. Aku paham itu."

Ise-kun tak menyadarinya, namun niat dari keluarga Phenex bisa dipahami dari banyak sudut pandang.

"...Apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan Ravel masih belum diputuskan, namun bisakah kamu mengizinkan dia berada disini dulu? Sepertinya dia punya teman baru. Kupikir nama mereka Koneko-san dan Gasper-kun? Dia sering mengobrol dengan mereka melalui lingkaran sihir. Dia nampaknya sangat senang."

"Ya. Kami akan mengurus Ravel-san baik baik."

Ruval tersenyum oleh ucapanku.

"Ya, mari kita berangkat Raiser. Kamu akan harus menunjukkan api mengagumkan dari Phoenix karena kamu juga laki laki dari keluarga Phenex. Kamu tak mau diejek sebagai orang baru naik lebih dari ini kan?"

"Aku paham kakak. Sampai nanti Kiba Yuuto. Uruslah Rias dan yang lain."

Ruval dan Raiser Phenex pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Ruangan ini menjadi sunyi sekali lagi. Ravel-san duduk di samping Koneko-chan. Matanya penuh air mata dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"...Ini terlalu tak tertahankan bagiku...aku akhirnya bisa lebih dekat dengan laki laki yang sangat kuhormati dan sangat kusayangi..."

Ravel-san memiliki rasa perhatian besar pada Ise-kun. Dia pasti sangat menghormatinya dengan dalam. Dia biasanya memasang kepribadian tsun, namun dia selalu memandang Ise-kun sebagai pahlawan. Dia pasti ingin hidup dibawahnya sebagai budaknya. Koneko-chan kemudian bergumam.

"...Aku entah kenapa sudah siap untuk ini...tak peduli betapa kuatnya Ise-senpai dan Yuuto-senpai, akan ada waktu dimana mereka mencapai batasannya."

-!...Koneko-chan. Kamu punya keyakinan seperti itu? jadi dia sudah bersiap. Itu adalah cara berpikir yang wajar mengingat kami sudah melalui banyak situasi hidup dan mati sampai saat ini.

Ise-kun dan aku pernah mengobrolkan ini diam diam sebelumnya.

-Tentang hal hal kalau kami mati.

Mendengar Koneko-chan, Ravel-san berdiri dengan marah. Dia berbicara balik pada Koneko-chan sambil menangis.

"...Kamu menerimanya terlalu cepat...! Aku tak bisa menjadi sekuat Koneko-san...!"

Koneko-chan menerima frustasi dari sesama teman sekelasnya. Wajah tanpa emosinya yang biasa mulai berubah, dan dia akhirnya mulai bergetar dan menangis.

"...Aku juga...aku juga sudah mencapai batasku dalam banyak hal...! Dia mati setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku...! Ise-senpai bodoh...! Dia bodoh...!"

Koneko-chan menyembunyikan matanya dengan lengan bajunya sambil menangis. Dia pasti sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Dia terus menyimpan kesedihannya bahkan saat dia menyajikan teh.

...Hal hal yang dia simpan dalam tubuh kecilnya mulai mengalir keluar sekaligus. Melihat itu, Ravel-san dengan lembut memeluk Koneko-chan.

"Koneko-san...maafkan aku."

"...Hiks...Ravel. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditahan...ini sudah keterlaluan..."

Bagi kedua siswa kelas 1 itu, kematian Ise-kun sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka.

...! Aku harus menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Biarpun aku menangis sekarang...tak ada yang akan dimulai. Ini belum waktunya untuk itu.

"Kiba Yuuto...-kun."

Suara orang lain. Saat aku menoleh, salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, Barakiel-san, tengah berdiri disana.

"Begitu. Maka Akeno..."

Kami berjalan sepanjang koridor sambil aku menjelaskan situasi pada Barakiel-san. Aku membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Akeno-san berada. Barakiel-san adalah ayah Akeno-san. Dia memasang ekspresi menyakitkan. Dia sedih mengetahui kabar tentang Ise-kun dan Akeno-san.

Aku meminta Koneko-chan dan Ravel-san untuk mengurus Asia-san. Keduanya tidak dalam kondisi untuk melakukan itu, namun dengan seseorang yang juga mencintai Ise-kun berada dengan Asia-san sepertinya adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

...Aku sendiri payah. Aku adalah [Kuda] yang seharusnya mendukung para gadis namun aku tak bisa membantu satupun gadis dari kelompok kami...

Karena itu aku berpikir untuk melindungi mereka dengan pedangku. Itulah hal terbaik yang aku bisa lakukan saat ini untuk para gadis. Kami sampai di depan pintu dimana Akeno-san berada dan aku mengetuk pintu. Tak ada respon dari dalam. Barakiel-san dan aku membuka pintu dan masuk. Tak ada cahaya di dalam dan sangat gelap. Akeno-san tengah duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan dengan mata kosong. Barakiel-san mendekatinya dan mengguncang bahu putrinya.

"...Akeno."

Mungkin karena dia mendengar suara dari ayahnya namun akhirnya dia merespon untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"...Tou...-sama..."

Dia bergumam sambil mengkonfirmasi wajah ayahnya. Barakiel-san hanya mengangguk dengan tenang dan memeluk Akeno-san.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya."

Mendengar itu, emosi Akeno-san mulai kembali dan dia meletakkan wajahnya di dada ayahnya.

"Tou-sama...aku..."

Suaranya bercampur tangisan. Barakiel-san dengan lembut membelai kepala putrinya.

"Kamu bisa menangis sekarang. Ayahmu akan berada disini sampai kamu tenang. Namun kamu adalah [Ratu] dari kelompok Gremory, yang berubah menjadi perwakilan seluruh Iblis muda. Kamu harus menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk Dunia Bawah segera."

"...Hiks...Ise...Kenapa..."

Akeno-san menangis di lengan Barakiel-san.

...Kalau Barakiel-san ada disini mungkin Akeno-san bisa lebih baikan. Aku akan mengganggu kalau aku tetap disini lebih lama. Merasakan itu, aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sambil kembali ke lantai tempatku sebelumnya, aku menemui seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"—Saji-kun."

"Yo, Kiba."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Yah, Kaichou datang untuk melihat kondisi Rias-senpai. Jadi aku datang menyertainya. Kami menemui orang orang dari keluarga Phoenix sepanjang jalan kemari."

"Begitu. Terima kasih."

Jadi Kaichou juga datang untuk melihat kondisi Buchou.

Aku kemudian berjalan bersama Saji-kun. Ia kemudian mengatakannya dengan tatapan teguh.

"Kiba, aku berniat berpartisipasi dalam masalah ini. Aku akan melindungi semua penduduk yang tinggal di kota."

-! Nampaknya kelompok Sitri juga berdiri untuk menangani krisis Dunia Bawah. Para pemuda dengan kekuatan tengah dipanggil. Tak ada keraguan kalau kelompok Great-King Bael dan Archduke Agares juga akan diluncurkan. Tak akan aneh kalau kelompok Sitri juga akan diturunkan. Sewajarnya kami juga harus berpartisipasi sebagai pemuda dengan kekuatan.

"Kami juga berencana bergabung dengan kalian setelah ini."

Aku mengatakan itu namun Saji-kun bertanya padaku dengan cemas.

"...Apa Rias-senpai dan yang lainnya sudah bisa bertarung?"

...Akan wajar untuk berpikir seperti itu jika mengetahui situasi Buchou dan yang lain saat ini. Dia mengetahuinya. Dia tahu kalau kami tak akan bisa bertarung dengan baik dengan situasi saat ini. Biarpun begitu, kami masih harus maju.

"Kami harus bertarung. Semua Iblis dengan kekuatan telah dipanggil. Kita adalah Iblis muda dengan kekuatan.-Kita harus melakukannya."

"Yeah kamu benar."

Saji-kun memasang senyum namun kemudian wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Apa kamu tahu orang yang sudah membunuh Hyodou?"

Saji-kun bertanya dengan mata penuh kekuatan.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tak ada lagi di dunia ini.-Dia pasti sudah dikalahkan oleh Ise-kun."

Ya, tak mungkin Ise-kun tak bisa menghabisi Shalba. Biarpun dia menerima racun Samael, dia pasti sudah melenyapkan Shalba. Aku mempercayai itu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Mata Saji-kun berguncang untuk sesaat oleh jawabanku.

"Yeah. Menyerang balik sambil diserang. Tidak. Tak mungkin dia akan kalah. Dia mati setelah menang kan? tak mungkin dia akan kalah!"

Air mata Saji-kun mengalir deras dari matanya dan dia nampaknya sangat marah. Saji-kun mengatakannya dengan ekspresi keras.

"Jadi orang yang sudah membunuhnya sudah mati. Berarti aku hanya perlu hancurkan Khaos Brigade, yang merupakan kelompok orang yang sudah membunuhnya."

"Saji-kun. Kamu..."

"Ia adalah targetku. Aku bisa berusaha sekeras ini karena dia. Aku mampu berjuang baik sepanjang pertarungan melawan Agares juga...! Aku mampu menahan segala bentuk latihan keras karena dia juga [Pion] yang sama yang ada di dekatku!"

...Dia terus berlari mengejar punggung Ise-kun. Bagi Saji-kun, Ise-kun yang menjadi Iblis di saat yang sama seperti dirinya adalah eksistensi besar baginya. Saji-kun kemudian menumpahkan kata kata kebencian.

"Aku takkan memaafkan orang orang itu yang mengambil targetku dan membunuh temanku! Aku akan membakar mereka semua dengan api Vritra...! Apiku adalah api hitam terkutuk yang tak akan lenyap meskipun aku mati. Aku akan ambil nyawa mereka biarpun harus mengorbankan nyawaku...!"

Saji-kun memancarkan aura dahsyat dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai terasa akan meledak sekarang.

"Aku akan kesusahan kalau kamu mati, Saji."

Saat aku menoleh Sona-Kaichou tengah berdiri di sana.

"Kaichou."

"Saji, aku bisa paham kalau kamu menjadi emosional namun aku akan kesusahan kalau kamu mati.-Kalau kamu akan melakukannya, bakarlah lawanmu sambil kamu tetap hidup."

Saji-kun menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya oleh kata kata Kaichou dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya!"

Sona-Kaichou kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Kami akan permisi dulu. Kami sudah diberi perintah dari Serafall Leviathan untuk menuju ke ibukota teritori Maou, Lilith, untuk melindungi kota dan mengevakuasi penduduk sipil."

Karena orang orang kuat dengan kekuatan Iblis Kelas Tertinggi sudah diturunkan untuk mengurus monster raksasa, pemerintah terus memerintahkan para pemuda dengan kekuatan untuk mengevakuasi penduduk sipil dan melindungi ibukota.

"Jadi sudahkah kamu menemui Buchou?"

Dia mengangguk pelan oleh pertanyaanku.

"Dia terus mengunci diri dalam kamarnya. Dia tak mau merespon biarpun aku mengajak dia bicara."

...Jadi Sona-Kaichou yang merupakan teman terbaiknya juga tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Namun aku sudah memanggil seseorang yang paling sesuai untuk saat seperti ini."

"Paling sesuai?"

Aku bertanya padanya dengan ragu namun dia membuat senyum tipis. Dia tak memberitahuku siapa orang itu...siapa yang dia panggil?

Saat aku kembali ke lantai, televisi tengah menunjukkan kondisi dari ibukota. Mereka tengah meneruskan evakuasi. Banyak orang tengah dibawa ke tempat keamanan oleh para tentara. Kemudian anak anak di ibukota mulai disiarkan. Wartawan wanita bertanya pada salah satu anak.

[Aku baik baik saja! Oppai-Dragon akan datang dan mengalahkan monster itu untuk kita!]

Anak itu menjawab pertanyaan dengan senyum lebar. Dia memegang mainan "Oppai-Dragon". Kemudian banyak suara dan wajah enerjik anak anak muncul di layar.

[Ya! Oppai-Dragon akan mengalahkan mereka!]

[Oppai! Oppai!]

Tanpa menunjukkan kecemasan sedikitpun, mereka hanya mempercayai kalau Oppai-Dragon akan datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

[Lekaslah datang Oppai Dragon!]

Melihat mereka begitu bersemangat, aku menutupi mulutku...untuk mati matian menghentikan perasaan yang terus kutekan di dalam diriku.

...Bisakah kamu melihat ini, Ise-kun? Penampilan anak anak yang menunggumu...Mereka bahkan tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kecemasan. Mereka percaya kalau kamu akan datang dan menolong mereka...maka kamu harus kembali...! Kamu harus berada disini...! kenapa kamu tak segera menuju ke arah mereka...!? Kamu adalah pahlawan mereka...! mohon jawab mereka Ise-kun. Kamu tak boleh menkhianati mereka...!

"Anak anak dari Dunia Bawah ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan kita."

-! Suara tiba tiba. Pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Anda!?"

"Hyodou Issei sudah meletakkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam hati anak anak.-Lama tak jumpa, Kiba Yuuto. Aku datang untuk menemui Rias."

Itu adalah Sairaorg Bael.

Sairaorg Bael yang dipanggil kemari oleh Sona-Kaichou datang di depan kamar Buchou sambil membawaku bersamanya.

"Aku masuk, Rias."

Hanya mengatakan itu, Sairaorg Bael memasuki kamar Buchou. Ketika kami berjalan ke dalam ruangan...kami mendapati Buchou tengah duduk di atas meja. Matanya bahkan lebih kosong dari Akeno-san dan membengkak merah...dia pasti terus menangis sepanjang waktu ini. Sairaorg Bael membuat desah kebosanan setelah mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah menunjukkan hal membosankan padaku, Rias."

Melihat sikapnya, Buchou bertanya padanya dengan wajah dan suara tak mengenakkan.

"...Sairaorg. Kenapa kamu datang kemari...?"

"Aku dapat panggilan dari Souna Sitri. Jangan khawatir. Aku menerima panggilan itu secara pribadi. Jadi tak sedikitpun tentang pria itu sudah dibocorkan pada golongan Great-King."

Kalau kematian Ise-kun sampai bocor ke kalangan politisi dari golongan Great-King, maka kami tak akan tahu bagaimana mereka akan berargumentasi dengan pemerintahan Maou saat ini setelah kekacauan ini. Ise-kun telah menjadi eksistensi yang sangat besar di Dunia Bawah. Nampaknya orang ini juga memahami itu. kupikir hanya masalah waktu sampai berita itu bocor...Namun meskipun begitu, aku merasa senang karena kepedulian pria ini. Sairaorg Bael berbicara secara langsung pada Buchou.

"—Ayo pergi. Dunia Bawah sedang krisis. Apa gunanya kau yang memiliki budak budak kuat hanya mengurung diri disini dan menjadi tak berguna? Kita adalah Iblis muda dengan kekuatan dan kita harus muncul dan menunjukkannya pada orang orang di belakang kita. Dan kita bisa berdiri sesuai standar para petinggi, Maou-sama, yang terus mengawasi kita dengan tatapan hangat."

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tepat. Buchou yang biasa pasti akan menyetujui itu. namun Buchou hanya membuang wajahnya.

"...Itu bukan urusanku."

"...Jadi kau akan jatuh serendah ini, hanya karena keberadaan lelakimu itu masih tak diketahui, Rias. Kau seharusnya wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Mendengar Sairaorg Bael mengatakan itu, Buchou melempar bantal ke arah kami dan dia mengamuk.

"Dunia tanpa dia! Aku tak peduli dengan Dunia tanpa Ise!...Bagiku dia adalah...orang itu adalah...Dia lebih penting daripada siapapun. Kalau aku harus hidup tanpa dia..."

Dia mencoba menenangkan diri sambil menitikkan air mata. Namun...

"Pria itu...wanita yang Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei, cintai sama sekali bukan wanita seperti ini!"

Sairaorg mengatakannya dengan tegas pada Buchou.

"Pria itu adalah orang kuat yang selalu berdiri dengan penuh keberanian demi impianmu dan berusaha memenuhi harapanmu! bagaimana bisa Majikannya, wanita yang pria itu cintai, memasang penampilan dan kapasitas serendah ini!?"

Buchou sepertinya kaget mendengar kata kata Sairaorg Bael. Sairaorg Bael melanjutkan.

"Berdirilah Rias. Pria itu terus berdiri apapun yang terjadi. Dia terus berjalan maju. Dia hanya terus berjalan maju. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau pria itu, yang mengalahkanku dalam adu tinju habis habisan, adalah yang terbaik!"

Sesuatu yang hanya rival bisa pahami. Sairaorg Bael pasti sudah merasakan sesuatu dengan Ise-kun dalam Rating Game itu melalui tinju mereka dan menyaksikan jalan hidup Ise-kun.

"Dan apa menurutmu pria itu benar benar sudah mati?"

-! Buchou...dan aku dibuat membisu oleh kata kata Sairaorg Bael. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat reaksi kami.

"Berarti itu sesuatu yang layak ditertawakan. Tak mungkin pria itu akan mati. Aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu. Apa pria itu sudah bercinta denganmu?"

"...Belum, dia belum bercinta denganku."

Mendengar Buchou mengatakan itu, Sairaorg tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Setelah dia menyelesaikan tawanya, dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan mata penuh kekuatan.

"Berarti pria itu tak mungkin mati. Mana bisa Hyodou Issei akan mati ketika ada kau dan wanita wanita lain yang juga mencintainya. Dia paling ingin bercinta denganmu. Tak mungkin dia akan mati begitu saja tanpa bercinta denganmu."

-!

...Itu sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. Namun kata kata Sairaorg Bael memiliki kekuatan pembujuk yang melebihi apapun.

"Bukankah itu [Oppai Dragon]?"

Dia berbalik setelah mengatakan itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di medan tempur.-Pokoknya datanglah, Rias, dan Tim Gremory! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu rekan dari [Oppai Dragon] kalau kau tak melindungi anak anak di Dunia Bawah yang pria itu coba lindungi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi.

...Kesunyian tiba tiba.

Jadi inikah yang Sona-Kaichou maksud dengan orang yang paling sesuai...Ya. Kami bisa mencari lebih jauh untuk memastikan kemungkinan ia masih hidup. Kami harus mencari tahu kebangkitannya biarpun hanya evil piece-nya yang kembali! Bagaimana bisa kami tak menyadari sesuatu yang begitu simpel dan mudah untuk dipahami seperti itu!?

Sepertinya aku melihat sedikit cahaya di mata Buchou.

Dan sedikit harapan mulai kembali padaku.

Sairaorg Bael. Pria yang bertarung hanya memakai tinjunya. Karena itu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hanya dipahami oleh pria itu...

Dan hal itu telah menjangkau kami.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Setelah mendengar bahwa orang tertentu telah menunjukkan dirinya di dalam istana, aku tengah berjalan ke tempatnya berada. Aku juga tahu alasan kenapa orang itu datang. Lebih tepatnya untuk menyembuhkan kutukan yang dialami pada "orang itu". Ruangan itu terletak di basemen istana.—Tim Vali berada disana. Setelah insiden itu, ketua mereka Vali berada dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik sehingga kepala keluarga Gremory memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan mereka setelah diminta oleh Sirzechs-sama dan Azazel-sensei. Tentu saja membawa teroris di dalam istana akan menjadi masalah serius. Biarpun begitu, mereka sudah banyak membantu kami...mereka membantu Buchou. Mendengar itu, kepala keluarga Gremory memutuskan mengurus mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Mereka telah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat dari golongan Pahlawan dan mereka dicari oleh sejumlah kelompok. Saat ini, bersembunyi pasti sangat sulit bagi mereka. Jadi tawaran dari kepala keluarga Gremory itu seperti perahu lewat bagi mereka. Saat aku memasuki kamar dimana Vali tengah beristirahat, aku melihat para anggota Tim Vali dan pria tua berbadan kecil. Dia memiliki wajah sangat berkeriput dengan kacamata tipe-cyber, dan rokok tembakau di mulutnya.

-Ia adalah orang itu sendiri, Sang Sun Wukong pertama.

Ya, orang yang ingin kutemui adalah orang ini. Alasan aku datang ke basemen ini adalah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Sang Pertama tengah meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Vali dan ia menggunakan Senjutsu untuk membuat ki mengalir ke dalam tubuh Vali. Dia mengggeser tangannya yang terlapisi touki putih dari perut Vali, ke dadanya, ke lehernya, dan kemudian ke mulutnya.

GOUGH...

Benda padat hitam muncul dari mulut Vali. Sang Pertama meletakkan benda hitam itu ke dalam bejana transparan dan kemudian menutupnya. Di atas itu ia meletakkan sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti kertas penyegelan dan menyegelnya. Kemungkinan itu adalah racun Samael yang berada di dalam tubuh Vali. Sang Pertama kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mengeluarkan hampir semua kutukan dengan Senjutsu. Sekarang tubuhmu pasti sudah terasa lebih baik. Astaga. Saat aku pikir kalau si bodoh Bikou mendadak memanggilku, aku tak pernah menduga kalau aku akan diminta mengurus si Vanishing Dragon."

Bikou yang duduk di kursi di sebelahnya membuka setengah matanya. Sepertinya seorang yang memanggil Sang Pertama adalah Bikou. Kudengar Sang Pertama adalah orang yang tak bisa dia tangani...itu mungkin tindakan yang harus dia ambil untuk menyelamatkan Vali.

"Diamlah pak tua.—Jadi akankah Vali sembuh?"

"Yah pria ini adalah seseorang dengan kekuatan Iblis sangat besar. Kurasa ini saja sudah cukup baginya agar bisa pulih."

"...terima kasih, Pertama-dono. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa bertarung dengan ini."

Vali menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada Sang Pertama dengan penuh hormat. Sampai Hakuryuukou menunjukkan rasa hormat seperti itu...Bahkan Sang Sun Wukong Pertama adalah eksistensi yang sangat besar baginya. Sang Pertama kemudian mengatakannya sambil memukul kepala Bikou.

"Berpikir soal bertarung setelah kutukan dikeluarkan, Maniak bertarung yang sudah tak bisa diapa apakan.—Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, karena aku sudah bisa melihat wajah idiot ini."

"Apa anda mau pergi entah kemana, pak tua?"

"Biarpun aku kelihatan begini, aku adalah pengawal Sakra. Aku hanya mampir sebentar di Dunia Bawah.—sesuatu yang akan kalian sebut, menjatuhkan para teroris. Sakra itu benar benar membuat pak tua ini bekerja keras."

Jadi Sang Pertama juga akan membantu kali ini. Dia terdengar seperti sekutu yang penting namun ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Vali lah yang justru menyuarakan kecurigaanku.

"...Pertama-dono, Sakra berhubungan dengan Cao Cao kan? insiden di Kyoto. Pertemuan diantara pihak Youkai dan Sakra. Jadi seperti apakah posisi Cao Cao dalam pikiran Sakra sejak dia ikut campur dalam pertemuan?"

Ya. Sakra dan Cao Cao saling berhubungan. Aku mendengarnya dari Azazel-sensei. Namun insiden di Kyoto tak ada hubungannya. Jadi apa maksudnya? Semakin banyak kami berpikir, semakin misterius jadinya. Sang Pertama hanya tersenyum dengan senang.

"Entahlah. Karena aku hanya pengawal Sakra dan pak tua dengan banyak kebebasan. Aku tak tertarik dengan apa yang si Dewa Militer gundul itu pikirkan."

Rasanya dia tak menyembunyikan apa apa. Orang ini sejak awal tak memiliki niat jahat. Aku bisa merasakan kepribadian nakalnya seperti Bikou, namun aku tak bisa merasakan sedikitpun aura kejahatan darinya.

...Meski aku akan setuju kalau dia memakai Senjutsu untuk membuat kami berpikir seperti itu...Sang Pertama mengatakannya sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya.

"Namun aku tak berpikir kalau Sakra akan mengamuk, tahu? Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dari sekarang. Dia mungkin hanya akan menonton dari sisi. Meski Hades sudah berlebihan kali ini."

-Hades.

Jadi aku tidak salah duga, bahwa "kemarahan"nya menuntun pada insiden ini...kalau Sakra juga terlibat, maka Dunia Bawah akan mendapat krisis yang jauh lebih parah lagi. Ia adalah Dewa Perang yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan dimana Yondai-Maou harus menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan akhirnya mereka akan bisa menandinginya. Saat percakapan Sang Pertama dan Vali selesai, aku menginterupsi diskusi mereka.

"Sang Pertama. Aku datang kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada anda."

"Ada apa, pria pedang suci-Iblis? Pak tua ini akan menjawab apa saja semampunya."

"Aku ingin bertanya pada anda, yang baru menyentuh kutukan Samael.-dalam kondisi apa seorang Naga bisa bertahan hidup setelah menerima kutukan?"

Seorang Dai-Youkai (Youkai Tertinggi) yang menguasai Youjutsu dan Senjutsu. Seorang yang dipromosikan menjadi Tuhan. Qítia-n Dàshèng (Pertapa Agung, Menandingi Surga) Sun Wukong. Apa yang orang ini rasakan setelah dia menyentuh "Ular dari Eden", kutukan Samael. Aku ingin tanyakan padanya.

"Pertama tama, tubuhnya tak bisa terselamatkan. Dari kepadatan kutukan, tubuh akan lenyap terlebih dulu. Kemudian Rohnya. Tak ada yang lebih rapuh ketimbang Roh yang kehilangan wadahnya. Meski Roh juga akan dimangsa oleh kutukan dan lenyap dengan cepat. Sekarang masalah bermula dari sini.-Kenapa evil piece yang berhubungan dengan Roh tak ikut menerima kutukan? Apa yang terjadi pada Sekiryuutei mencapai telinga pak tua ini juga. bidak itu kembali pada majikannya kan?"

Jadi orang ini sudah tahu semua hal itu.

"Ya. Hanya bidaknya yang merespon pada pemanggilan."

"Apa kutukan Samael juga terdeteksi dari bidak?"

"Tidak, tak terdeteksi sama sekali. Aura Samael hanya terasa dari Gerbang Naga. Bidaknya sama sekali tak terkena kutukan Samael."

Hal itu terjadi sesuai dengan jawabanku. Saat evil piece Ise-kun kembali, Sensei menguji evil piece itu, namun tak ada pengaruh kutukan Samael sama sekali.

...Sensei memasang tatapan tajam setelah mengetahui itu dan kembali ke markas pusat Grigori...

Kalau kupikirkan hal itu sekarang, keraguan kematian Ise-kun telah ada sejak saat itu. kami semua, aku dan rekan rekanku, berpikir kalau kasus seperti kembalinya evil piece artinya kematian. Karena kesedihan dari kehilangan dia dan mempelajari fakta tentang kasus kasus sebelumnya, kami membuang kemungkinan keselamatannya. Sang Pertama meniup asap rokoknya dan tersenyum oleh balasanku.

"—Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau Rohnya masih selamat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kondisi bocah erotis itu sekarang, tapi dia mungkin tengah terapung apung di celah dimensional."

...Saat aku mendengar kata kata itu, aku mencoba sangat keras untuk menekan emosi yang hampir keluar dalam diriku. Belum. Masih terlalu awal untuk itu. masih terlalu cepat untuk bergembira...! Namun masih ada kemungkinan! Kemungkinan kalau teman terbaikku masih hidup!

Sang Pertama tersenyum saat dia melihatku bergetar dan kemudian berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa. Yu-Long sedang menungguku diluar sana. -Oh, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Bikou? Kudengar kalian adalah orang orang yang dicari semua golongan dan [Khaos Brigade] kan?"

Bikou menggaruk pipinya saat dia ditanya begitu oleh Sang Pertama. Kuroka yang berada di sampingnya menjawab sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Aku hanya perlu mengikuti pimpinan kami—nyan. Apalagi, aku merasa sangat senang bermain main dalam kelompok ini."

Si Penyihir, Le Fay, juga mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku juga akan mengikuti semuanya! Bagaimana denganmu, Arthur-Oniisama?"

Arthur yang memasang aura tenang seperti biasanya berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak sedikitpun suka atau tertarik dengan golongan Pahlawan. Aku akan mampu menemui lawan lawan kuat kalau aku terus disini dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kami lakukan sampai sekarang. Setidaknya bagiku, lebih mudah bersama Vali ketimbang Cao Cao."

Mendengar opini mereka, Bikou berujar pada Vali.

"Aku juga akan mengikutimu seperti yang kulakukan sampai sekarang. Satu satunya yang bisa memerintah orang orang tak berguna seperti kami hanya kau Vali."

Mendengar tanggapan rekan rekan timnya, Vali tersenyum tipis.

"...Maafkan aku."

"Bersikaplah seperti kau yang biasanya! Jangan minta maaf Ketsu-Ryuukou! (Kaisar Naga Bokong)!"

Bikou mengatakannya sambil tertawa lebar dan memukul punggung Vali.

"Hentikan itu. Albion akan menangis. Dia sudah dalam kondisi dimana dia meminta penasehat."

...Jadi Albion juga mendapat penyakit hati. Jadi alasan kenapa Albion menjadi sangat tenang di dimensi buatan itu karena dia tak punya energi tersisa padanya?

"Sekiryuutei menarik hati orang orang. Hakuryuukou menarik hati orang orang "buangan". Dua Naga Langit. Kalian seperti kepala dan ekor. Kalian adalah Naga Langit yang menarik."

Sang Sun Wukong Pertama pergi setelah mengatakan itu. mengkonfirmasi kalau Sang Pertama telah pergi, aku bertanya pada Vali sekali lagi.

"Vali Lucifer, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"...Akankah kau puas kalau aku akan membalaskan dendam Hyodou Issei, Kiba Yuuto?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya akan menumpahkan dan mengatakannya kalau itu tak seperti dirimu. Dan kalau ada yang menuntut balas dendam, maka itu adalah tugas kami. Bukan. Aku akan jatuhkan mereka semua."

Dia tersenyum oleh jawabanku.

"Begitu. Benar juga.-Aku hanya ingin melepaskan kekuatan yang tak bisa kulakukan saat itu pada seseorang. Ada banyak orang yang aku kejar dan ada banyak orang yang mengejarku jadi itu bukan masalah besar."

Vali menunjukkan senyum maniak bertarung yang tak merasa kalau dia akan kalah.

Setelah bertanya pada Sang Pertama tentang yang aku ingin ketahui di ruangan tempat Vali berada, aku keluar dari basemen. Aku berpikir untuk mengirimkan opini yang Sang Pertama berikan pada seseorang. Namun...

"Yuuto-san. Jadi kamu ada disini."

Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.—Itu adalah Grayfia-sama. Namun dia tak mengenakan busana maid seperti biasanya. Dia mengikat rambut kepangnya menjadi satu, dan dia mengenakan busana tempur yang menunjukkan garis tubuhnya. Aku bisa memahaminya hanya dengan sekali tatap. –dia akan turun tangan sebagai budak dari Maou.

"Grayfia-sama...anda akan maju ke garis depan?"

Grayfia-sama mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ya. Karena tombak suci, budak budak Lucifer dan aku akan menyerbu monster, Jabberwock, yang tengah bergerak menuju ibukota karena Sirzechs tak bisa keluar. Setidaknya kami akan menghentikan gerakannya."

Kalau orang ini mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri, maka aku sangat yakin kalau jadinya akan seperti itu. Pasukan penyerbu lain entah membekukan monster raksasa, memaksa mereka untuk ditransportasi, atau menciptakan lubang besar untuk menyegel pergerakan mereka. Namun semua itu berakhir dalam kegagalan. Aku menerima informasi kalau kekuatan Iblis dan sihir yang berkaitan dengan transportasi secara paksa, ruang, dan waktu tak bisa bekerja pada mereka. Mungkin para monster itu diciptakan dengan mantra dimana teknik teknik semacam itu tak bisa bekerja pada mereka.

...Sampai bisa membuat hal hal mengerikan seperti itu...seperti dugaanku, kemungkinan yang [Annihilation Maker] miliki sangat berbahaya. Aku bisa paham kenapa para petinggi menempatkannya di antara Longinus tingkat tertinggi dan berdiskusi secara serius tentang harus menyegelnya atau tidak. Biarpun begitu, aku mulai berpikir kalau budak budak Lucifer dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat diantara para Iblis bisa menghentikan mereka. Guru Pedangku juga berada di kelompok Lucifer dan dia adalah [Kuda]. Tak ada yang bisa dipotong dengan teknik absolutnya.

"Bisakah kamu berikan ini pada Rias? Ini informasi dari Sirzechs dan Gubernur Azazel."

Dari Sirzechs-sama...dan Sensei? Grayfia-sama memberikan aku selembar memo dengan informasi di atasnya.

"Ini?"

Mengetahui kalau itu tak sopan, aku mengecek memo yang ditujukan bagi majikanku. Di atasnya, kata kata "Ajuka Beelzebub" dan "Markas" tertulis dalam aksara Iblis.

"Lokasi saat ini dimana Beelzebub saat ini, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, berada. Aku juga akan menyampaikan pesan padamu dari Gubernur Azazel. "Mintalah dia mengecek evil piece Ise. Kalau itu pria itu, maka dia pasti bisa menganalisa apa yang tersisa pada bidak itu." Pergilah kesana dengan Rias dan yang lainnya, Yuuto-san. Ajuka-sama pasti bisa memberikan kemungkinan bagus."

Ya. Maou ini adalah orang yang menciptakan evil piece. Dan dia adalah orang yang ingin aku hubungi...Jadi Sensei mengumpulkan informasi sebelumnya. Dia sangat peduli pada kami, biarpun dia seharusnya adalah orang tersibuk pada saat ini...

...Terima kasih banyak Sensei. Ajuka-sama pasti akan memberitahu kami tentang semua kemungkinan. Grayfia-sama kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkan orang yang akan menjadi adik iparku lenyap karena hal semacam itu. Pergi dan carilah informasi keselamatannya dan buat Rias berdiri di atas kakinya lagi. Sangat bodoh baginya menyebut dirinya sebagai generasi selanjutnya ketika para pemuda dengan kekuatan bahkan tak berdiri untuk krisis di Dunia Bawah."

...Ise-kun. Kakak iparmu sangat baik namun sangat tegas.


	57. Chapter 57

Life -2 : Sahabat[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Saat ini larut malam. Kami berenam, Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-san, Koneko-chan, Ravel-san, dan aku, sampai di lokasi yang tertulis pada memo yang Grayfia-san berikan pada kami. Setelah itu, aku memberitahu Buchou tentang hal hal yang kupelajari, dan aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari ruangan. Aku juga memberitahu apa yang Grayfia-sama katakan padaku pada anggota yang lain, dan aku entah bagaimana bisa membujuk mereka keluar juga. semua orang datang kemari bersamaku seolah mereka mengandalkan obat.

...Kota ini berada di dunia manusia dan sekitar 8 stasiun jauhnya dari kota tempat kami tinggal. Sebuah bangunan terlantar yang terletak di luar kota yang sunyi dari masyarakat. Mereka bilang ini adalah salah satu persembunyian Ajuka Beelzebub di dunia manusia.

...Aku tak pernah membayangkan atau merasakan kalau dia akan berada disini. Dan tak akan jadi lelucon lucu kalau aku bisa memperkirakan jalan berpikir orang itu. kami mulai berjalan ke arah bangunan terlantar. Lobi di lantai pertama penuh oleh orang orang. Nampaknya banyak pria dan wanita yang saling mengobrol, terpisah dalam beberapa kelompok.

...Mereka bukan Iblis. Itu karena aku tak merasakan sedikitpun kekuatan Iblis dari mereka, namun aku merasakan keanehan pada mereka. Semua orang di sini memiliki atmosfir yang orang orang dengan kekuatan unik miliki. Salah satu kelompok menyadari kehadiran kami, dan mereka mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengarahkannya pada kami. Salah satu orang memasang wajah serius dan terkejut.

"...Orang orang itu Iblis. Dan ada apa dengan "peringkat" dan "level" gila ini..."

Dengan kata katanya, semua orang dalam lobi mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengarahkannya pada kami.

...Mata semua orang terpaku pada monitor ponsel mereka, dan mereka semua memasang ekspresi serius. Mereka menyadari kalau kami Iblis. Dan dari penilaianku, apa ponsel itu memiliki fungsi untuk mengukur kekuatan tertentu...? Lalu yang masuk dalam pikiranku adalah kepribadian Ajuka Beelzebub. Hobinya. Kudengar kalau, orang itu menciptakan "Game" di dunia manusia dan mengatur sebuah perusahaan. Apa semua ponsel itu adalah alat yang ada hubungannya dengan itu? kupikir mereka sudah menyadari siapa kami setelah memakainya.

...Mendapat terlalu banyak perhatian tak terasa nyaman...Kami harus secepatnya keluar dari sini dan menemukan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Kupikir mereka tak akan menyerang kami...Saat aku merasakan hal itu, seseorang dengan aura yang sama muncul dari akhir lobi.

"Saya mohon maaf. Seperti kelihatannya, ini adalah salah satu "lobi" yang menjadi bagian industri Game..."

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas. Aku bisa paham kalau dia berbeda dari yang lain.-Ia adalah Iblis. Ia menunjuk salah satu elevator setelah membungkukkan kepalanya pada kami.

"Ke arah sini.—Ajuka-sama tengah menunggu di atap."

Kami sampai di atap dengan menggunakan elevator. Tempat dimana kami diantar oleh nona Iblis itu adalah kebun luas di atap bangunan. Terisi dengan tumbuh tumbuhan. Bukan hanya rumput dan bunga, namun juga ada pepohonan tumbuh. Ada juga air mancur. Mungkin karena sudah larut malam, namun angin terasa dingin. Hanya bulan yang menjadi sumber cahaya, namun bagi kami Iblis, kami bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di atap ini. Nona itu membungkukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi.—kemudian di saat yang sama, seseorang berbicara pada kami.

"Kelompok Gremory. Tak pernah kusangka kalian akan datang sebagai kelompok."

Saat aku melihat ke arah itu, terdapat sebuah kursi dan meja yang terletak di tengah tengah kebun. Ada seorang pria muda duduk di atas kursi. Seorang lelaki dengan ketampanan dan atmosfir misterius.

"Ajuka-sama."

Buchou mengambil langkah ke depan dan memanggil nama pria itu. Ya. Orang ini adalah Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama berbicara setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya. Sepertinya kalian terseret ke dalam persoalan serius. Bukan, kelihatannya itu bukan hal baru untuk kelompokmu. Kelompokmu terkenal karena sering menerima serbuan seperti itu."

Buchou berjalan ke arah Ajuka-sama.

"Ada sesuatu yang saya ingin Ajuka-sama lihat."

Buchou mencoba mengeluarkan evil piece Ise-kun dari dalam sakunya.

"Hou, sesuatu yang kau ingin aku lihat?-Tapi nampaknya itu akan terjadi nanti saja."

Ajuka-sama memberi Buchou tanda untuk berhenti dengan tangannya kemudian menatap ke arah belakang kebun.

"Sepertinya kita punya tamu selain kalian."

Dengan kata kata Maou-sama, kami juga menyadari kehadiran mereka. Orang orang yang ada selain kami di kebun ini. Orang orang yang muncul dari kegelapan adalah...para Iblis seperti kami.

"Tak pernah menduga kalau kau akan berada di tempat ini di dunia manusia, Maou peniru, Ajuka."

...Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki aura berjumlah sangat tinggi. Aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka memiliki kekuatan selevel Iblis Kelas Tinggi atau lebih tinggi. Mereka cukup kuat. Aku juga tahu siapa mereka karena mereka memanggil Ajuka Beelzebub-sama sebagai "Maou Peniru". Ajuka Beelzebub-sama memasang senyuman pahit.

"Kupikir itu adalah pesona dari golongan Maou lama sehingga bisa menebak siapa kalian hanya dengan mendengar ucapan kalian sekali."

"Aku juga disini."

Aku juga mendengar suara familiar dari dalam kegelapan. Seorang yang muncul adalah pemuda berambut putih, Siegfried. Khaos Brigade. Dia melirik kami dan menatap ke arah Maou-sama sekali lagi.

...Melihat itu, ada sesuatu yang mengalir dalam tubuhku...Aku berusaha keras untuk menekan hal itu...Belum. Aku masih belum bisa. Aku akan melepaskannya setelah ini.

"...Seorang yang sudah membunuh "dia"..."

Akeno-san yang berada di belakangku memancarkan hawa pembunuh yang bahkan lebih kuat. Aura berbahaya muncul dari tubuhnya. Hasratnya untuk bertarung meningkat setelah mengetahui siapa musuhnya. Tentu saja. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah orang orang yang harus kami balaskan dendam untuk Ise-kun. Para gadis di kelompok Gremory takkan patah semangat dan menurunkan hasrat membunuh mereka, saat orang yang bertanggung jawab tepat di hadapan mereka. Hanya Asia-san yang berlinang air mata sambil berkata dengan penyesalan "Kenapa Ise-san harus terlibat dalam persengketaan diantara pemerintahan Dunia Bawah...?".

...Asia-san. Kupikir dia akan masuk ke tempat berbahaya kalau dia mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cintai dan anak anak Dunia Bawah berada dalam bahaya. Itulah Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei.

...Namun ini terasa ganjil. Bukankah golongan Maou lama dan golongan Pahlawan seharusnya saling bermusuhan? Aku merasa curiga dengan kedua pasangan itu.

"Pertama kali menemuimu Ajuka Beelzebub. Aku Siegfried dari golongan Pahlawan. Dan orang orang disini adalah staf dari golongan Maou lama yang bekerjasama dengan golongan Pahlawan."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama disapa oleh Siegfried...jadi ada anggota golongan Maou lama yang bersekutu dengan golongan Pahlawan. Benar benar organisasi yang rumit.

"Aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah mantan prajurit dari Gereja, betul Siegfried-kun? Namamu ada di peringkat top. Kau adalah ancaman bagi kami sebelum aliansi ketiga kekuatan besar. Kalau kuingat baik baik nama panggilanmu adalah Chaos-edge Sieg.-Jadi urusan apa yang kalian punya denganku? Aku sudah punya tamu seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi ayo katakan apa urusanmu."

Maou-sama mempertanyakan dengan tenang sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja...disamping Siegfried, para Iblis dari golongan Maou lama memancarkan aura permusuhan. Mereka berencana menyerang kalau Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengucapkan satu patah kata yang mengganggu mereka. Meski orang ini masih bersikap dengan elegansi saat dia memahami situasi saat ini. Orang ini memiliki rasa percaya diri berbeda dari Sirzechs-sama.

"Tentang hal yang sudah kami tanyakan padamu sebelumnya.-Bagaimana kalau kita membuat aliansi Ajuba Beelzebub?"

-! Kami semua dibuat terkejut!

...Aku tak pernah menduga para teroris akan datang dan meminta aliansi dengan Beelzebub saat ini. Siegfried melanjutkan.

"Biarpun kau adalah bagian dari Yondai-Maou, kau memiliki ideologi yang berbeda dengan Sirzechs Lucifer dan kau juga memiliki kekuasaan sendiri. Dan penelitianmu tentang hal hal abnormal melampaui semua orang. Kudengar kau bisa mengumpulkan jumlah pengikut yang sama dengan pengikut yang dimiliki oleh Sirzechs."

Aku juga pernah mendengar rumor itu. pemerintahan Maou saat ini terbagi kedalam 4 kelompok, dan tiap tiap kelompok diurus oleh anggota golongan dari tiap tiap Maou. Golongan dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di dalam empat kelompok itu adalah golongan Sirzechs-sama dan golongan Ajuka-sama. Tiap tiap golongan saat ini saling bekerjasama untuk mempertahankan pemerintahan saat ini, namun untuk persoalan sederhana mereka sering saling berlawanan dan sering ditampilkan dalam berita. Dari siaran berita, mereka umumnya memiliki pandangan berbeda beda dari segi organisasi teknologi. Mendengar Siegfried, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama menghela nafas.

"Aku memang Maou, dan aku bergerak dengan pikiranku pribadi. Aku sudah berkali kali mengabaikan perintah Sirzechs. Dari sisi, aku mungkin kelihatan bertentangan dengan ide Sirzechs. "Game" yang saat ini tengah kubuat juga bagian dari hobiku."

Siegfried membuat senyum pahit oleh kata katanya.

"Kami mengalami masalah serius karena hobimu itu."

...Menilai dari percakapan mereka, Game yang diciptakan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub-sama sudah merintangi tindakan Khaos Brigade...?

"Aku bisa katakan hal yang sama padamu."

Saat Maou-sama mengatakan itu, Siegfried mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang paling menarik bagi kami yakni bahwa kau adalah satu satunya Iblis yang bisa menandingi Sirzechs Lucifer "itu". kudengar kau dan Sirzechs Lucifer adalah Iblis Irreguler yang sering dicemburui dan ditakuti oleh para keturunan Maou lama. Kalau salah satu dari kalian bergabung dengan kami, maka kami tak perlu meminta bala bantuan lebih dari itu."

Mendengar opini Siegfried, Maou-sama meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya. Ia nampaknya sedikit tertarik.

"Begitu. Mungkin akan menarik kalau aku menjadi teroris dan menentang Sirzechs. Melihat wajah kagetnya mungkin akan menyenangkan."

...Apa dia serius? Aku tak bisa memahami apa niat sejatinya...Tapi dia kelihatan senang.

"Kami juga akan memberimu informasi dan segala laporan penelitian. Bagi seseorang sepertimu yang gemar membuat hal hal baru, aku bisa menjamin kalau laporan ini akan sangat berguna untuk penelitianmu."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengangguk lebih dalam oleh kata kata manis Siegfried.

"Begitu. Informasi dan laporan penelitian yang "Khaos Brigade" miliki. Ya, kelihatannya itu sangat menarik."

Aku tak paham apa dia sedang bercanda atau serius...Ajuka Beelzebub-sama menutup matanya sekali dan kemudian membukanya, kemudian dia mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"-Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya. Bagiku, aliansi dengan kalian memang sangat memikat namun itu sesuatu yang harus aku tolak."

Siegfried tak mengubah ekspresinya biarpun dia sudah ditolak...Meski para Iblis di sekitarnya memancarkan hawa pembunuh mereka lebih tinggi lagi. Siegfried bertanya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu itu secara terperinci, namun kubuat simpel saja.—Kenapa tidak?"

"Alasan kenapa aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada hobiku adalah karena Sirzechs mempertimbangkan opiniku juga. Dia...bukan, aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia adalah satu satunya yang bisa aku sebut temanku. Karena itu aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, dan dia mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku hanya menjadi Maou karena dia menjadi Maou. Seperti itulah hubungan diantara aku dan Sirzechs."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama dan Sirzechs-sama sudah lama saling mengenal. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah rival saat mereka masih muda. Kupikir ada "hal hal" yang hanya mereka berdua pahami. Hal itu sangat absolut bagi Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, dan dia dengan mudah menolak tawaran para teroris. Siegfried mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Kupikir dia sejak awal sudah tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Begitu. "Teman" adalah alasan kau menolak kami dan aku tak bisa memahami alasannya, namun aku paham kalau ada cara cara menolak semacam itu."

Siegfried memasang senyum sarkastis. Para Iblis golongan Maou lama menjadi berisik.

"Karena itu kukatakan padamu! Pria ini! Pria ini dan Sirzechs mengendalikan Dunia Bawah demi tujuan mereka pribadi! Tak peduli berapa banyak teknologi yang dia sudah bawa ke Dunia Bawah, kami tak bisa membiarkan Maou yang hanya kecanduan bermain main untuk memerintah lebih lama lagi!"

"Sekarang waktunya untuk melenyapkan dia! Eksistensi penipu menyebalkan! Kami, yang mewarisi kehendak dari Maou sejati, akan melenyapkanmu!"

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama tersenyum oleh kata kata kemarahan yang dia telah terima.

"Frase yang sering sekali aku dengar. Apa kalian mungkin mengatakan ini pada orang orang yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan Dunia Bawah saat ini? Kata kata yang terisi kemarahan. Tak ada elegansi ataupun ketertarikanku pada mereka.—Dengan kata lain, kuanggap kalian membosankan."

"Apa kau mau merendahkan kami, Ajuka?"

Mereka sudah siap menyerbu. Bukan. Ini akan menjadi awal pertarungan. Mereka tahu wajah kami juga, jadi kami siap untuk bertarung. Namun...Ajuka Beelzebub sama menghamparkan tangannya di atas meja. Dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke depan dan membuat lingkaran sihir.

"Aku tahu kalau sia sia saja berbicara denganmu. Apa boleh buat. Aku akan melakukan tugasku sebagai Maou, yang sudah lama tak kulakukan.—Aku akan lenyapkan kalian semua."

[[[Jangan bercanda!]]]

Para Iblis dari golongan Maou lama yang mengamuk melepaskan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar di saat yang sama! Itu sesuatu yang bisa memberi kami luka fatal kalau sampai kena! Maou-sama tak bergeming sedikitpun dan hanya mengendalikan lingkaran sihir kecil di tangannya. Kata kata dan rumus Iblis bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Serangan mereka hampir kena...dan kemudian! Momen semua itu hampir kena, mereka semua terbang ke arah berbeda. Melihat itu, para Iblis dari golongan Maou lama terkejut! Ajuka Beelzebub-sama masih duduk di kursinya seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian datang kemari dengan memahami kemampuanku kan? Apa kalian betul betul berpikir kalau dengan kekuatan Iblis kalian, maka akan bekerja padaku? Atau apa kalian terkejut karena berakhir seperti ini biarpun kalian memperkuat diri kalian? Yang manapun tetap mustahil bagi kalian."

Golongan Maou lama kaget oleh kata kata Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Ini hanya dugaanku, tapi mereka pasti sudah memperkuat diri mereka. Sirzechs-sama dan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama adalah pahlawan yang sudah bertarung di garis depan dan menjadi kartu as golongan anti-Maou. Jasa mereka berdua sangat dikenal di penjuru Dunia Bawah. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama dikatakan memiliki teknik absolut dimana dia mampu mengendalikan semua fenomena dengan hanya rumus dan persamaan. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengubah arah serangan lawan dengan kekuatan Iblisnya. Wajah para Iblis dari golongan Maou lama berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama melanjutkan.

"Dari sudut pandangku, semua fenomena dan kemampuan yang terjadi di dunia ini memiliki aturan dan hukum di baliknya. Aku mampu mendapat jawaban dengan mengisi persamaan yang sesuai. Aku sudah menyukai matematika sejak masih kecil. Karena itu kekuatan Iblisku menjadi terspesialisasi dalam area tersebut. Lihat. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti ini."

Maou-sama menengadah ke langit. Kami dan juga golongan Maou lama yang tengah ragu menengadahkan kepala kami...

Sedikit demi sedikit, suara yang menembus angin menjadi semakin kuat. Hal yang datang dari langit adalah serangan kekuatan Iblis yang kehilangan arahnya! Kekuatan Iblis yang mulai hujan dari langit menyerang para Iblis!

"-!"

Satu dari mereka musnah tanpa membuat suara. Lalu sisanya yang berhasil mengelak tengah dikejar oleh kekuatan Iblis yang mengubah arahnya! Mereka terkejut saat mereka melihat serangan mereka datang mengejar mereka!

"Jadi kau sudah mengendalikan serangan kami!"

"Aku juga bisa lakukan ini."

Maou-sama menggeser aksara Iblis dan persamaan di lingkaran sihirnya lebih cepat. Lingkaran sihir itu pasti sudah disesuaikan dan memiliki rumus persamaan yang bisa menghitung fenomena. Blok blok kekuatan Iblis yang mengejar mereka berubah menjadi banyak peluru. Dimana yang lainnya lebih disederhanakan dan mulai mengejar mereka.

-Sampai ia bisa mengendalikan dan mengubah bentuk blok blok kekuatan Iblis yang mereka lepaskan...Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua serangan meluncur mengejar mereka.

...Kecepatannya juga meningkat saat mengejar mereka! Dia bisa benar benar mengendalikan kekuatan orang lain seperti tangannya sendiri, dan dia bahkan bisa menjadikannya lebih kuat...!

"S-Sialaaaaaan kauuuuuuuuuu!"

Mereka menyadari kalau mereka tak bisa meloloskan diri, jadi mereka sekali lagi melepaskan aura serangan dari tangan mereka. Dari kualitasnya, kekuatannya sama dengan yang mereka tembakkan tadi...Bukan, bahkan lebih kuat. Namun serangan yang dikendalikan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub-sama dengan mudah menembus serangan mereka dan menerjang tubuh mereka. Kekuatan Iblis yang terpecah menjadi banyak peluru menciptakan lubang lubang di tubuh mereka.

...Dia bahkan meningkatkan kekuatan serangan yang dia kendalikan! Dia mengubah arah serangan yang menyerbunya, dan memakai rumus untuk mengambil alih. Di atas semua itu dia bahkan bisa mengubah bentuk, kecepatan, dan kekuatannya.

"...Jadi inikah kekuatan [Kankara Formula] pria ini..."

"Sampai memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini tanpa bergerak sama sekali...berapa banyak kekuatan yang kau dan Sirzechs miliki..."

Para Iblis dari golongan Maou mengatakan itu, dan berjatuhan dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. Jadi inilah kekuatan Ajuka Beelzebub. Seperti ucapan mereka, Maou-sama menghentikan serangan mereka tanpa menunjukkan kekuatan sejatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, orang itu masih belum bangkit dari kursinya. Kekuatannya membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang melebihi ketakutan. Lawan lawannya sama sekali tidak lemah. Biarpun begitu, dia melenyapkan mereka tanpa membuat mereka melakukan apapun hanya dengan menggerakkan tangannya...Aku bisa paham kenapa orang ini dan Sirzechs-sama dikatakan berada di kelas berbeda diantara kaum Iblis. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama kemudian melihat satu satunya yang masih tersisa, Siegfried.

"Sekarang satu satunya yang tersisa hanya Siegfried-kun dari golongan Pahlawan. Apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku masih menyimpan kartu as di balik lengan bajuku, jadi aku bermaksud untuk mundur setelah menggunakan itu."

...Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di dalamku saat melihat seringai Siegfried. Kupikir ini adalah kemarahanku. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama menjadi tertarik dengan kata kata Siegfried.

"Hou, itu sangat menarik bagiku.—Namun."

Dia kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"[Kuda] Gremory yang disana. Sejak tadi kau terus memancarkan hasrat pembunuh yang bagus padanya."

Maou-sama telah merasakan hasratku untuk bertarung. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengatakannya pada Siegfried sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi lawannya? Kalau kulihat lihat nampaknya kau cukup kenal dengan orang dari golongan Pahlawan ini. Bangunan dan atap ini dibangun sangat kokoh. Tak akan hancur biarpun kalian menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh."

...Aku tak perlu berharap lebih. Kebenarannya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku kecuali aku melepaskan perasaan yang terus kutekan sejak tadi pada seseorang. Aku mengambil satu langkah ke depan.

"...Yuuto."

Buchou bertanya padaku dengan heran oleh tindakanku.

"...Buchou, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kamu ingin bertarung di sisiku, mohon urus aku baik baik."

Aku hanya mengatakan itu padanya dan terus berjalan ke depan sambil menciptakan sebuah Pedang Suci Iblis di tanganku.

...Ise-kun.

Saat kudengar kalau kamu tak akan kembali, yang masuk dalam pikiranku adalah hal yang sudah kamu katakan padaku.

-Hei Kiba. Mari membuat janji bahwa kalau salah satu dari kita mati, kita akan bertarung demi semua orang bahkan lebih keras untuk menghormati kehilangan itu.

Di hari kami tengah berlatih, Ise-kun tiba tiba mengatakan itu padaku.

"Bicara apa kamu. Kita berdua akan terus bertahan hidup."

Aku membalas seperti itu. Aku ingat Ise-kun tersenyum lebar saat dia mendengar itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan seperti ini.

-Aku tahu. Aku juga tak punya sedikitpun niat untuk mati. Biarpun begitu, kita terus menerus menghadapi lawan lawan kuat. Akan ada pertarungan dimana takkan aneh kalau kita sampai mati.

-Karena itu kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dari sekarang. Karena itu kupikir kita harus membuat janji sekarang kalau itu terjadi. Kalau satu dari kita mati, maka kita akan bertarung demi semua orang bahkan lebih keras untuk menghormati kehilangan itu.

-Ah! Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk mati! Aku masih belum mengambil keperawanan wanita yang kucintai!

-Aku juga takkan suka kalau kamu mati. Aku akan benci kalau sahabatku sampai mati.

Yeah kamu benar. Aku benci kehilangan sahabatku.

Ise-kun. Kamu selalu berkata kalau kamu akan kembali dengan selamat. Namun kamu ternyata tidak kembali.

Setelah kehilangan dirimu, aku mencoba mendukung kelompok dengan caraku sendiri. Itu karena para gadis sadar kalau hati mereka takkan bertahan lama tanpamu. Karena itu kupikir aku akan menekan perasaan di dalamku ini dan bersikap tenang. Itu karena janji kita.

Namun aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku takkan mampu menekan perasaan ini, kalau lawan yang sangat kubenci ada di hadapanku...! Itu karena aku kehilangan teman terpentingku karena rencana bodoh mereka...! Teman terbaikku...teman pertama yang kumiliki setelah lahir di dunia ini. Mereka mengambilnya dariku...

Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka!

Karena itulah Ise-kun. Biarkan aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Aku membuat kuda kuda dengan Pedang Suci Iblis, dan aku melihat musuh bebuyutanku dengan mataku yang terisi kebencian.

"Siegfried. Maaf tapi aku akan melepaskan kemarahan yang kusimpan ini padamu. Karena kalian semua, teman terbaikku menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa kembali.-Alasan yang cukup bagus bagi kalian untuk mati."

Mengarahkan seluruh hasrat membunuhku padanya, Siegfried tersenyum.

"Aku bisa merasakan tekanan padamu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya...menarik. Namun nampaknya aku punya cukup banyak ikatan dengan kalian kelompok Gremory. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini. Tapi siapa peduli.-baiklah, mari selesaikan ini, [Kuda]-kun teman terdekat Sekiryuutei!"

Empat lengan Naga muncul di punggungnya. –Itu Balance Breakernya. Dia menunjukkannya tanpa ragu ragu. Dia mengeluarkan semua Pedang Iblis dengan keempat tangannya. Dengan Pedang Pembunuh naga di tanganku, aku menyerbu dari tempatku berdiri!

Aku menutup jarak dengannya secara cepat dan melakukan satu serangan padanya. Dia dengan mudah memblokirnya dengan satu Pedang Iblisnya! Mengesankan. Dia bisa membaca pergerakanku. Bertarung dalam jangka panjang akan menjadi ketidakuntunganku. Aku harus menghabisinya dengan Pembunuh Naga secepatnya!

"..."

Memblokir seranganku, Siegfried menyipitkan matanya, dan dia nampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Saat aku tengah ragu, dia mengangguk dan menghela nafas.

"Kalau aku melawanmu dalam situasi ini, aku takkan bisa menghindari serangan kritis biarpun aku menang. Seperti itulah keahlianmu telah meningkat. Biarpun aku mengalahkanmu, aku pasti akan kehilangan nyawaku kalau menerima serangan dari Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno. Akan jadi hal buruk kalau aku kabur dari sini tapi...kalau aku harus kabur dari kelompok Gremory tanpa berbuat apa apa dan juga gagal bernegosiasi dengan Ajuka Beelzebub, maka aku takkan terlihat bagus pada rekan rekanku dan orang orang dibawahku. Ini sungguh situasi sulit. Khususnya aku tak ingin ditertawakan oleh Jeanne dan Hercules."

Siegfried memprotes sendiri dan kemudian mengaduk sakunya.—Yang dia keluarkan adalah pistol. Bukan, itu sedikit berbeda. Menilai dari pucuknya yang runcing, itu adalah pistol tipe-suntikan? Siegfried kemudian menancapkan pucuk jarum ke lehernya. Dia kemudian memasang senyum sarkastis.

"Ini sesuatu yang disempurnakan berkat bantuan Maou lama Shalba Beelzebub. Dengan kata lain ini adalah obat doping.-lebih tepatnya dikhususkan untuk Sacred Gear."

"Jadi itu artinya kau akan meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu?"

Dia mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku...Jadi mereka terus meneliti hal semacam itu. Aku juga tahu kalau mereka juga bereksperimen dengan ular Ophis dengan memasukkannya ke dalam Sacred Gear dan memaksakan beberapa ciri kekuatan berbeda. Siegfried kemudian berkata.

"Apa hasil yang akan terjadi jika kita menyuntik diri kita dengan darah Maou sejati yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Tuhan dalam Injil yang menciptakan Sacred Gear? Itulah tema dari penelitian kami. Dengan sejumlah pengorbanan dan banyak data yang terkumpul, kami mampu menggabungkan Sacred Gear dengan kekuatan Iblis."

...Darah Maou! Dan seseorang yang mewarisi darah Maou sejati...mereka mengubahnya dan menjadikannya item yang memperkuat Sacred Gear. Apa itu rencana mereka? Siegfried kemudian menatap Gram yang ia tengah pegang.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan Pedang Iblis Gram ini...Sayangnya aku dipilih oleh pedang ini namun aku juga dikutuk olehnya. Kiba Yuuto, kau bisa memahami apa maksud ucapanku kan?"

Seperti kata katanya, aku bisa memahami apa maksudnya.

Kenapa Siegfried tak menggunakan Pedang Iblis Terkuat, Gram?

Kalau yang dikatakan legenda benar, Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram memiliki ketajaman luar biasa.—ia menutupi dirinya dengan aura ofensif, begitu tajamnya hingga dapat memotong apa saja. Anggap saja ia adalah versi Pedang Iblis dari Durandal. Ciri yang lain adalah "Pembunuh Iblis". Pedang ini telah membunuh satu dari lima Dragon-King, Gigantis Dragon Fafnir (Meski Fafnir kemudian dibangkitkan oleh para Dewa Norse). Dengan kata lain ia memiliki dua ciri yang ketajamannya mampu memotong apa saja dan juga Pembunuh Iblis. Itulah Pedang Iblis Gram. Sederhananya ia adalah gabungan ciri Durandal + Ascalon. Kalau kita memasukkan ciri ini dan juga pemiliknya, Siegfried, hal itu menjadi ironi.

Sacred Gear Siegfried adalah Sub-Species dari [Twice Critical]. Balance Breakernya juga Sub Species. Sacred Gearnya dikatakan adalah Sacred Gear tipe Naga, dan sesuai dengan namanya, ia memiliki ciri ciri Naga. Dia tak akan punya masalah menggunakan Gram kalau itu adalah Twice Critical dalam kondisi biasa. Namun lain ceritanya kalau itu adalah Balance Breaker yang meroketkan kemampuannya. Makin besar dia meningkatkan kemampuannya, makin buruk hubungannya dengan Gram. Makin besar Siegfried melepaskan kemampuan sejatinya, makin berbahaya efek yang diberikan pada tubuhnya karena kemampuan Pembunuh naga dari Gram yang akan melukai Siegfried sendiri.

Alasan kenapa Ise-kun, yang merupakan Sekiryuutei, bisa menyimpan Ascalon di dalam Gauntletnya seolah tak ada apa apa adalah karena bantuan dari Surga sehingga Sacred Gearnya menjadi perkecualian. Biarpun Sacred Gear Siegfried adalah Sub Species, ia bukan perkecualian.

Biarpun dia dipilih oleh Pedang Iblis Terkuat, kemampuannya tak diberkahi oleh Pedang Suci terkuat. Ironis...anggap saja permainan curang dari takdir.

Saat ini di hadapanku, terdapat pria yang dites oleh sistem Sacred Gear yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dalam Injil.

Siegfried kemudian mulai memutar mutar Gram.

"...Dalam kondisi Balance Breaker seperti ini, ia adalah Pedang Iblis bagus dengan keseimbangan baik kalau aku benar benar mematikan aura ofensifnya. Meski kalau aku lakukan itu, aku takkan mampu melepaskan potensi penuhnya...aku akan mendapat luka fatal oleh pedangku sendiri kalau aku berada dalam kondisi Balance Breaker. Pedang ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan tubuh majikannya."

Kalau dia akan memakai Gram, maka itu adalah saat tak berada dalam Balance Breaker. "Lima Pedang Iblis (termasuk Gram yang ditekan kekuatannya) + satu Pedang Cahaya + Twice Critical Balance Breaker) dan "Tiga Pedang Iblis termasuk Gram dengan kekuatan penuhnya (kondisi dasar Twice Critical)" dalam situasi ini dan juga saat di dimensi buatan, kombinasi mana yang lebih baik untuk melawan kita? Jawabannya tentu yang pertama.

"Ya. Kalau aku ingin bertarung memakai Gram, maka aku harus bertarung dalam kondisi normal. Namun dibandingkan dengan gaya enam pedang Balance Breaker, hasilnya jadi kurang bagus. Dan itu akan menjadi lebih jelas dalam pertarungan melawan kalian semua.-aku takkan bisa melawan kalian semua dengan baik kalau aku tak memakai Balance Breaker. Namun lain ceritanya kalau aku bisa memakai Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram dalam kondisi Balance Breaker."

Siegfried menyuntikkan isi pistol ke dalam lehernya.

Terjadi kesunyian sesaat.

...Kemudian tubuh Siegfried bereaksi. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi dengan cepat, dan tubuhnya mulai berubah bentuk.

MICHI-MICHI...

Sambil membuat suara bising dan aneh, keempat lengan yang tumbuh dari punggungnya menjadi lebih padat. Tiap tiap jarinya mulai remuk dan bergabung dengan pedang yang dipegangnya. Dan Siegfried sendiri mulai berubah bentuk. Ekspresinya menjadi keras dan beberapa pembuluh darah muncul di wajahnya. Ototnya mulai bergerak seolah ia adalah makhluk berbeda, dan seragam golongan Pahlawan yang ia kenakan mulai sobek sobek. Seorang monster yang memiliki empat lengan yang menjadi raksasa yang nyaris bisa menyentuh tanah. Dia tak lagi kelihatan seperti Asura. Dia sekarang nampak bagai monster laba laba. Dan aura serta tekanan luar biasanya tidak normal. Sambil mengejangkan wajahnya, dia menyeringai.

[-[Chaos Drive]. Itulah kami menyebutnya. Kami menyebut ini suntikan doping [Chaos Break]. Kami mengambil namanya dari "Balance Breaker" dan "Juggernaut Drive".]

Suara yang rendah dan dalam...bahkan suaranya sudah berubah.

"Menakjubkan. Manusia kadang bisa menciptakan hal hal yang melampaui Iblis dan Malaikat. Aku jadi berpikir kalau manusia adalah makhluk dengan potensial tertinggi."

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengatakan itu.

...Ya. Biarpun mereka manusia, mereka bisa meningkatkan benda ciptaan Tuhan sampai sejauh ini dan mereka bahkan memakai darah dan daging Maou asli. Aku bisa paham kenapa manusia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan abnormal.

-Manusia membuat hawa nafsu mereka terus berkembang.

Monster...bukan. Siegfried yang telah berubah menjadi Iblis mengambil langkah maju.

...Tindakan itu sendiri mengubah atmosfir di atap taman atap ini dan miasma mulai terbentuk. [Twice Critical] yang memiliki empat lengan telah bergabung dengan empat Pedang Iblis.

-Dia datang!

Itulah yang aku pikirkan, dan aku bergerak maju ketimbang mengobservasi serangannya.

Tempatku berdiri sebelumnya tercipta deru angin, pilar es, dan retakan di tanah. Serangan combo-nya dengan tiap tiap Pedang Iblis! Kalau keputusanku sedikit lebih lamban, tubuhku pasti sudah terpotong kecil kecil!

-! Aku merasa hawa bergidik di depanku, jadi aku mengubah Pedang Suci Iblisku menjadi Pedang Suci dan memunculkan para Pasukan Ksatriaku. Aku menggunakan mereka untuk melompat ke udara. Kemudian aura dalam jumlah besar melesat ke tempatku berdiri sebelumnya! Para Pasukan Ksatriaku yang kujadikan batu pijakan lenyap tanpa bekas. Aku melihat Siegfried dari langit. Dia menggunakan Gram.

-Jadi seperti itukah serangan dengan Gram! Biarpun aku menghindarinya, aura serangannya menembusku dan aku merasakan sakit di sekujur badanku! Kalau aku terkena itu secara langsung, tubuhku akan benar benar lenyap! Dia menembakkan aura itu tanpa mengisi ulang tenaga pedangnya. Dan kekuatan penghancurnya sama dengan Durandal. Bukan, karena ia tak memiliki waktu pengisian ulang, ia bahkan lebih berbahaya dari Durandal. Aku sebenarnya ingin senang karena fakta kalau ia tak memiliki kekuatan suci namun dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, aku tak bisa merasa lega.

Aku mendarat di atap dan mengubah Pedang Suciku kembali menjadi Pedang Suci Iblis dan menutup jarakku dengannya. Aku melepaskan tebasanku padanya dari samping, namun dia memblokirnya dengan mudah dengan salah satu Pedang Iblisnya...

Teknik pedang dari tiap tiap keempat lengannya memiliki kekuatan penghancur dan ia akan menghancurkan tubuhku dengan mudah kalau aku terkena serangan langsung. Pedang Cahaya yang Siegfried pegang di tangan kirinya adalah satu satunya pedang yang bukan Pedang Iblis. Aku bisa membuatnya lenyap kalau aku memakai Pedang Suci Iblis yang memangsa cahaya...namun aku takkan mampu melenyapkan lima Pedang Iblis lainnya dengan mudah.

Pertarungan pedang diantara aku dan Siegfried berlangsung cukup lama. Aku menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menyisakan bayangan, namun dia memblokirnya dengan Pedang Iblisnya...Lengan naganya menjadi lebih besar sehingga targetku seharusnya menjadi lebih mudah, namun meskipun begitu dia masih bisa memblokir seranganku.

Terkadang, Gram yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya mengeluarkan aura berbahaya saat dia menebaskannya ke arahku. Biarpun tak mengenaiku secara langsung; tubuhku terluka oleh aura serangan dari Gram.

Gelombang Gram yang tak mengenaiku terus bergerak melewatiku. Taman atap mulai berubah menjadi tanah kering karena gelombang keras dari Gram. Alasan kenapa bangunan ini masih aman adalah karena Ajuka Beelzebub-sama memakai kekuatan Iblis untuk memperkuat bangunan ini. Kalau ini adalah bangunan normal, Gram Siegfried pasti sudah menghancurkannya berkali kali.

-! Kemudian lima Pedang Iblis datang menebas ke arahku! Aku menghindari mereka sambil menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis di ujung kakiku, dan aku memakai itu untuk menendang di bawah lengannya! Tentu saja ini adalah Pedang Pembunuh naga! Kalau ini bisa mengenainya, situasi akan berbalik!

Ini mengenainya...itulah yang kupikirkan, namun Pedang Suci Iblisku remuk sambil membuat suara logam hancur lebur...Apa kau mau bilang kalau tubuhnya menjadi semakin keras hingga melampaui Pedang Suci Iblisku...!

Melihat itu, Siegfried memasang seringai sombong.

[Sepertinya tubuhku yang sudah diperkuat bahkan bisa melampaui Pedang Suci Iblis Pembunuh Nagamu itu.]

Siegfried menggenggam kaki yang kugunakan menendang, dan melemparku ke udara...

...Momen melayang di udara. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan kalau serangannya akan datang setelah ini.—Aku kemudian terbanting ke tanah!

Kekuatan luar biasanya membantingku dengan keras ke tanah! Kemudian satu ayunan Pedang Iblis datang menyerbuku.—Aku merasakan kejutan berat pada tubuhku dan rasanya seluruh tubuhku diremukkan di atas tanah. Kejutan itu menembus tubuhku, dan menciptakan kawah di tanah.

Aku bisa mendengar suara suara sabetan sepanjang tubuhku.

...! Dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata kata, aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku memuntahkan benda yang muncul dari dalam perutku. Banyak muntahan darah mengalir dari mulutku dan itu membuat taman yang hijau berubah merah.

...Dengan kejutan karena dibanting ke tanah dan serangan dari sebuah Pedang Iblis, gemetar di tubuhku tak berhenti saat ini. Setiap bagian tubuhku menderita luka serius...Aku bisa mengetahui kalau beberapa tulangku sudah patah.

...Namun aku masih belum kalah. Aku berusaha keras menjaga kesadaranku, dan aku berdiri dengan menggerakkan kakiku. Setelah mundur dari posisi itu, aku memperbaiki posisiku dan menyerbu ke arahnya sekali lagi! Siegfried menggunakan kedua Pedang Iblisnya untuk dengan mudah menghentikan seranganku dengan membentuk silang.

[Untuk seorang sepertimu yang memiliki pertahanan lemah, bukankah serangan barusan cukup banyak melukaimu?]

Siegfried tertawa dengan suara dalam.

...Ya, itu sangat benar. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan di tangan yang menggenggam pedangku. Sambil menyilangkan pedangnya, dia terus menekanku ke belakang. Tubuhku terbang ke belakang, dan kakiku menjadi sedikit goyah.

...Tak ada kekuatan tersisa pada kakiku. Kalau terus begini aku akan kalah. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan di tubuhku dan mengumpulkannya di kakiku. Momen ketika kupikir kakiku berhenti berguncang...

Kakiku tertutupi dengan es...! Sialan! Dia membekukanku dengan Pedang Iblis esnya! Aku mencoba melelehkan es dengan mengubah pedangku menjadi Pedang Suci Iblis api. Namun...

Dua pilar es yang tumbuh dari tanah menusuk kedua pahaku. Siegfried kemudian mengayunkan Pedang Iblis lainnya padaku. Aku memiringkan tubuhku karena kakiku tersegel, dan aku menciptakan banyak Pedang Suci Iblis di depanku untuk memakainya sebagai tameng. Namun semua Pedang Suci Iblis itu hancur dan ia akhirnya memotong lengan kiriku dari bahuku...

...Biarpun dia memotong lenganku, aku memakai Pedang Suci Iblis api untuk melelehkan es dan aku melompat ke belakang.

...Dari lubang luka, begitu banyak darah memancar keluar. Aku mengubah pedangku menjadi Pedang Suci Iblis es dan membekukan luka di bahuku dan lubang di pahaku.

...Ini hanya tindakan sementara, namun darahnya setidaknya bisa dihentikan...

...Aku bisa merasakan sakit luar biasa mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Kedua kakiku berlubang dan aku berlutut di tanah dengan menyedihkan...Kakiku yang kubanggakan jadi seperti ini.

"Yuuto...!"

Buchou memanggil namaku dengan ekspresi menyakitkan. Dia memegang evil piece Ise-kun dengan kedua tangannya dan nampaknya dia mati matian menunggu sesuatu.

...Buchou. Biarpun kamu mengandalkan Ise-kun seperti itu, dia tak akan datang kesini, tahu...? apa artinya kalau kamu tak berdiri? Kalau kamu kehilangan kehendak untuk bertarung, itu akan mempengaruhi seluruh kelompok. Karena itu, Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan menatapku dengan cemas namun mereka tak yakin harus berbuat apa.—Semua orang kehilangan kehendak untuk bertarung karena kehilangan Ise-kun. Mereka sejak awal hanya memiliki hasrat membunuh, namun tak cukup memaksa mereka berdiri. Tak mungkin kita bisa menolong Dunia Bawah dari krisis dalam situasi ini, Sairaorg Bael...!

...Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau seandainya aku memiliki kharisma seperti Ise-kun dimana aku bisa memberi semangat pada semua orang.

"...Kiba-san juga akan mati...tidak...aku sudah tak bisa menahan semua ini..."

Asia-san menjadi panik dan dia mengacungkan tangannya padaku. Dia pasti mencoba mengirimkan aura penyembuh padaku...namun yang muncul hanyalah aura lemah dan dia tak bisa memancarkan jumlah aura yang biasanya. Lebih tepatnya kemampuan Sacred Gearnya untuk sementara menjadi lemah karena shock kehilangan Ise-kun. Aku sudah memprediksi itu, karena Sacred Gear bekerja dengan kekuatan perasaan pemiliknya. Buchou dan Akeno-san mencoba menyerang dengan menembakkan kekuatan Iblis mereka, namun kekuatan dan daya serang mereka jauh lebih lemah dari yang biasanya. Siegfried menjatuhkan semua itu dengan enteng dengan satu kali ayunan pedang. Touki Koneko-chan dan sayap api Ravel juga nampak lemah. Sepertinya para gadis juga shock pada fakta kalau mereka tak bisa melepaskan kekuatan mereka seperti biasanya.

...Aku harus melindungi mereka. Aku harus melindungi semuanya menggantikan Ise-kun. Aku mengeluarkan air mata Phoenix yang kudapat dari Ruval Phenex, dan meneteskannya pada lukaku. Rasa sakit segera lenyap dan lukanya juga menutup.—namun sudah jelas tak bisa mengembalikan tanganku yang terpotong.

...Aku harus memungut lenganku yang tergeletak disana setelah ini dan memasangnya kembali. Biarpun lukanya sudah sembuh, jumlah kehilangan darah sangat menguras staminaku. Tak banyak tenaga tersisa di kakiku. Biarpun aku mencoba berdiri, kakiku bergetar kuat. Ini sungguh nampak menyedihkan. Kelemahanku. Yakni pertahanan. Siegfried mendengus melihat situasi ini.

[Menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menganggap kalian Tim Gremory yang sama yang kulawan tempo hari. Kau sudah memberiku hasrat membunuh bagus namun kalian akan mengganggu pertarungan diantara aku dan Kiba Yuuto dan tengah menunggunya. Sampai kalian menjadi seburuk ini...]

Bukan, sebenarnya aku juga mencapai batasku.—Itu karena Ise-kun tak ada di sisiku, di depanku, atau bahkan di belakangku dimana dia selalu ada disana sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah menduga akan sesakit ini untuk bertarung tanpa bersama Ise-kun. Kalau kamu ada di sisiku, maka aku takkan mungkin berlutut dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

[Hyodou Issei mati sia sia. Dia dan Shalba saling menjatuhkan saat dia pergi mengejar Shalba yang menculik Ophis dan tetap berada di dimensi sendiri kan? kehadiran Shalba lenyap setelah itu. kalau dia masih hidup dia pasti menyatakan perang pada kami dan menunjukkan kekuatan golongan Maou lama di Dunia Bawah. Kalau Hyodou Issei mengabaikan Ophis dan kembali dengan kalian, maka saat ini dia bisa saja bersiap siap dan mengejar Shalba sekali lagi. Tak berpikir ke depan dan hanya bertindak adalah bagian buruk dari Sekiryuutei.]

-!

...

...Pikiranku menjadi putih saat mendengar Siegfried mengatakan itu, dan kemudian perasaan kebencianku mengalir dari dalam diriku.

-HYODOU ISSEI MATI SIA SIA!

...Dia mati sia sia...? Ise-kun mati sia sia...?

...Jangan bicara omong kosong...! Jangan bercanda...!

Yang mengalir dalam hatiku adalah ketakutan, penyesalan, dan janji yang kubuat dengannya. Dimana tubuhku bergetar, aku menaruh kekuatan di kakiku, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku berdiri. Sambil mati matian mengguncang kakiku, aku berdiri. Aku melepaskan perasaan yang tertumpuk di dalamku, yang sudah naik ke tenggorokanku.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aku membuat sebuah suara yang bahkan tak bisa kupercaya. Rasanya sesuatu mengalir dari dalam perut dan jantungku.

Yang mengalir dalam pikiranku adalah ucapan teman terbaikku.

[Kiba. Kita adalah laki laki dari kelompok Gremory.]

Ya, aku tahu itu, Ise-kun!

[Jadi mari berdiri biarpun sesuatu terjadi dan bertarung bersama semuanya!]

Ya! Kita harus berdiri tak peduli siapapun lawannya!

"...Belum."

Selangkah demi selangkah, aku mendekati Siegfried sambil menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis di telapak tanganku.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung! Aku harus berdiri! Seperti lelaki itu! Hyodou Issei dari kelompok Gremory berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan tak peduli siapapun yang dia hadapi tanpa gentar sedikitpun!"

Kalau aku jatuh disini, aku takkan mampu menghadapi Ise-kun...!

Bukankah itu benar, Ise-kun! Aku takkan bisa menyebut diriku temanmu kalau aku tak berdiri disini!

"Sekiryuutei bukanlah lelaki yang bisa kau jelek jelekkan! Jangan jelek jelekkan temanku!"

Teriakanku bercampur dengan air mata. Aku sangat menyedihkan karena hanya kata kataku yang kuat.

[Percuma saja! Biarpun kau mencoba menjadi seperti Sekiryuutei, kau punya batas! Tak peduli seberapa besar bakat yang kau punya, kau hanya Iblis tereinkarnasi yang terlahir kembali dari manusia! Luka yang kau terima akan menghentikan gerakanmu!]

...Aku tahu itu. Tubuhku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk menggenggam pedangku dengan benar. Tapi...Tapi! Ise-kun akan selalu bergerak maju!. Milikilah. Milikilah meski hanya sedikit! Semangat dan kehendak yang menggerakkan lelaki itu, Hyodou Issei! Mohon merasuklah ke dalamku! Hal itu terjadi saat aku membuat kuda kuda dengan pedangku dan hampir maju menyerbu. Terdapat cahaya merah datang dari samping pandanganku. Saat aku melihat ke arah itu...

"...Evil Piece Ise..."

Evil piece Ise-kun yang dipegang Buchou memancarkan cahaya merah. Salah satu bidak pion mengapung di udara. Ia bersinar dalam cahaya merah bahkan melebihi gelapnya malam. Bidak itu terbang ke arahku. Dan cahayanya menjadi semakin kuat! Aku menutup mataku untuk sesaat karena intensitasnya...Namun saat aku membuka mataku...

Yang mengapung di depanku adalah sebilah Pedang Suci.—Ascalon.

"...Evil Piece Ise-kun...berubah menjadi Ascalon...?"

-Ayo maju, teman!

"!"

Aku seperti merasa mendengar suara Ise-kun. Air mataku mulai mengalir...dan masih tak berhenti. Kamu sungguh orang berhati lembut. Biarpun hanya evil piece yang tersisa, kamu masih peduli pada rekan rekanmu...dan aku...!

Aku mengambil Ascalon sambil menutupi wajahku dengan air mata.

"Kamu benar Ise-kun. Ayo maju! Dengan kamu di sisiku, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat! Kalau kamu meminjamkan aku kekuatanmu! Kita bisa memotong apa saja tak peduli lawannya!"

Keberanian yang mengalir padaku melalui Ascalon itu sungguhan. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung yang sama ketika aku bertarung di sisimu. Ya, kita bisa lakukan ini. Ini sudah cukup. Aku...bisa bertarung!

Kakiku berhenti bergetar secara alami dan vitalitas yang sukar dipercaya datang dari dalam tubuhku. Aku memusatkan kekuatan di tanganku yang memegang Ascalon, dan aku maju menyerbu ke arah Siegfried! Dia menghentikan seranganku dengan wajah tak percaya!

[...! Mustahil...! Kau mau bilang kalau kau masih bisa berdiri...! Kehilangan darah sebanyak itu seharusnya menghentikan kaki kebangganmu itu bergerak...!]

"Dia menyuruhku untuk maju. Dia menyuruhku untuk berdiri. Kalau Ise-kun menyuruhku hal hal ceroboh melalui pedang ini, maka aku hanya perlu bergerak maju...!"

Aura dalam jumlah besar diluncurkan dari Ascalon. Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga, Ascalon. Tubuh Siegfried berubah karena itu.—asap aneh mulai muncul dari tubuhnya. Dia memasang ekspresi menyakitkan.

[...kekuatan macam apa ini...aku bisa merasakannya dari Pedang Suci itu...]

Begitu. Jadi Ascalon membuat pria itu kesakitan. Biarpun tubuhnya mulai menahan Gram, itu artinya Ascalon Ise-kun berbeda. Aku bisa melakukan ini! Hal itu terjadi saat aku berpikir seperti itu. Gram yang Siegfried pegang mulai bersinar. Apa dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu!? Aku merasakan bahaya jadi aku melangkah mundur. Namun ternyata tidak begitu.

Gram mengarahkan pancarannya ke arahku. Itu bukan pancaran permusuhan, namun seolah olah dia menerimaku...

[-! Gram! Pedang Kaisar Iblis merespon!? Pada Kiba Yuuto!? Jadi inikah kekurangan dari Chaos Break!?]

Siegfried nampak terkejut. Sampai dia bersikap seperti itu...

Begitu. Jadi Gram sudah memilih ulang majikannya...dalam situasi tiba tiba seperti sekarang.

Aku berteriak keras keras secara langsung pada Gram.

"-Kemarilah Gram! Kalau kau memilih aku, maka aku akan menerimamu!"

Mendengar itu, Gram bersinar lebih cerah lagi. Cahaya itu membakar tangan pemiliknya, Siegfried, seolah menolaknya. Gram terbang dan menusuk tanah di depanku. Melihat itu, Siegfried menggeleng kepalanya, dan berkata seolah dia tak percaya apa yang baru terjadi.

[Hal seperti ini...! Hal seperti ini bisa terjadi!? Sekiryuutei bisa bergerak biarpun dia hanya berupa bidak catur!? kau mau bilang kalau dia masih bisa bertarung!? Dia bisa membuat pria ini berdiri!?]

...Biarpun Gram telah memilihku, aku takkan mampu memegangnya dengan hanya satu tangan. Saat aku memikirkan itu, seseorang mendekatiku.

-Itu Asia-san, Koneko-chan, dan Ravel-san. Koneko-chan mengangkat lenganku yang terpotong, dan dia menaruhnya ke arah luka di bahuku. Asia-san meletakkan tangannya di tempat itu, dan dia memancarkan cahaya – cahaya hijau. Dan Ravel-san menyokong tubuhku. Menerima aura yang lembut, lenganku mulai tersambung kembali dan aku mulai bisa merasakan lenganku yang kembali.

Asia-san, Koneko-chan, dan Ravel-san menangis.—Mereka memegang evil piece crimson Ise-kun di tangan mereka masing masing.

"...Ise-san berkata "Asia, kamu juga harus bertarung". Rasanya dia mengatakan itu melalui bidak ini."

Asia-san tersenyum sambil mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"...Kupikir dia berkata "Tolong bantu sahabatku" padaku juga."

Koneko-chan juga tersenyum. Aku mulai menerima pemulihan darinya dengan Senjutsu. Kedua aura mereka terasa sangat lembut dan terisi dengan kasih sayang.

"Kupikir aku juga mendengarnya. Suara Ise-san..."Tolong bantu Koneko-san dan yang lain". Astaga. Mengatakan itu padaku yang bukan bagian kelompok ini...dia terlalu baik hati...!"

Ravel-san mengatakan itu dan tersenyum setelah menyeka air matanya.

"-"Tolong bertarung bersama semuanya". Kalau itu adalah lelaki itu, maka dia pasti akan mengatakan itu."

Buchou melangkah ke depan sambil memegang evil piece Ise-kun. Biarpun matanya basah oleh air mata, aku bisa melihat kekuatan di dalamnya.

"Sekarang para budakku tersayang! Mari hancurkan musuh di hadapan kita sebagai kelompok Gremory!"

-Dia telah kembali.

Cara bicara Buchou yang biasanya. Ya Ise-kun. Dia telah kembali. Kami bisa bertarung. Kami pasti bisa bertarung...dimanapun dan kapanpun!

Berkat Asia-san, lenganku yang putus tersambung kembali! Dan aku mencabut Gram dari tanah di hadapanku!

...Aku bisa merasakan aura luar biasa padanya. Jadi inikah Pedang Iblis Terkuat, "Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram". Kalau aku menggunakan Pembunuh naga pada pedang ini dan Pembunuh Naga pada Ascalon di saat yang sama, Siegfried takkan bisa menahannya tak peduli seberapa keras tubuhnya. Aku membuat kuda kuda dengan dua pedang dan memusatkan kekuatan di kakiku. Semangat kembali ke kakiku yang kubanggakan. Tidak, mari bertarung sekali lagi. Namun kali ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

-Bukan hanya aku, namun kali ini adalah Tim Gremory! Buchou, Asia-san, Koneko-chan, dan Ravel-san menatap tajam pada Siegfried. Buchou melepaskan blok [Power of Destruction] raksasa dari tangannya! Aku menyerbu juga di saat yang sama!

[Masih belum! Apalagi, aku adalah keturunan Pahlawan...]

Cahaya berkilat di atas Siegfried yang baru saja berbicara. Kemudian Halilintar Suci berjumlah besar datang dari langit malam ke arahnya beserta sekelilingnya.

Saat aku menengadah ke atas, aku melihat Akeno-san di udara, dia membentangkan enam sayap Malaikat Jatuhnya. Penampilannya dengan sejumlah sayap menjadikannya seperti Malaikat Jatuh kelas Tinggi.

"-Ini adalah siasat terakhirku. Transformasi Malaikat Jatuh. Aku membuat darah "Halilintas Suci" di dalamku menjadi lebih padat dengan bantuan Ayah dan Azazel-sensei."

Yang bersinar di pergelangan tangan Akeno-san adalah gelang dengan simbol simbol sihir terukir padanya. Simbol simbol itu bermunculan dengan cahaya keemasan. Benda itu memperkuat Akeno-san...? Bukan, itu pasti membangkitkan kekuatan Malaikat Jatuh yang dia sudah miliki. Kupikir Azazel-sensei dan Barakiel-san ada kaitannya dengan gelang itu.

"Maaf Ise. "Tolong tunjukkan senyummu yang biasanya pada semua orang".-Aku hampir membuang...perasaan yang kamu tinggalkan...! Aku tak apa apa sekarang! Aku juga bisa bertarung saat ini!"

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan mata teguh. Itu bagus. Dengan ini, "Dua Onee-sama hebat" yang Ise-kun dan kami kagumi telah kembali!

Seluruh tubuh Siegfried terbakar setelah menerima serangan telak halilintar. Ada asap mengepul dari sejumlah bagian tubuhnya. Sungguh Halilintar Suci yang luar biasa. Sampai memberi kerusakan sebesar itu pada Siegfried yang tubuhnya diperkeras dengan obat...Itu artinya kekuatan Halilintar Suci Akeno-san meningkat drastis. Setelah itu, [Power of Destruction] Buchou yang dia tembakkan sebelumnya menerjangnya. Semua lengan Naganya yang menjadi lebih tebal lenyap seketika...

Sekarang inilah waktunya untuk menghabisi Siegfried!

STAB!

Pedang Suci Ascalon dan Pedang Iblis Gram yang kupegang menghujam tubuh Siegfried. Tubuh Siegfried menumpahkan banyak darah.

[...Aku...dikalahkan...?]

Dia menepuk pelan Gram yang mengkhianatinya.—Pedang Iblis itu membakar tangannya seolah menolaknya. Ia tertawa pada dirinya setelah melihat itu.

"Kami menang, Ise-kun."

Aku mencabut kedua pedang dari tubuh Siegfried setelah mengatakan itu. Tak ada lagi darah mengucur dari tubuhnya.—Menerima dua pedang Pembunuh Naga, tubuhnya mulai remuk.

Muncul banyak retakan sepanjang tubuhnya, dan pada akhirnya mulai remuk. Hal itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil remuk, ia menyipitkan matanya dan tertawa terbahak bahak.

[...Haha...Hyodou Issei terus bertarung biarpun dibunuh...]

Dia menatapku dan rekan rekanku. Ada retakan di wajahnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai air mata Phoenix? Golongan Pahlawan bisa mendapat benda itu melalui koneksi mereka kan?"

Aku mempertanyakannya. Dalam pertarungan di Kyoto, mereka memakai air mata Phoenix. Tak akan aneh kalau mereka memakainya. Namun dia tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan memakainya meski tubuhnya sudah remuk. Aku merasa curiga. Siegfried menggelengkan kepalanya.

[...Dalam kondisi ini, tubuh kami tak bisa disembuhkan dengan air mata Phoenix...meski alasan untuk itu masih tak diketahui...]

...Jadi ada kekurangan seperti itu untuk penguatan diri semacam ini. Kupikir informasi ini sangat penting.

[...Aku mengetahuinya...Prajurit dari Gereja yang dibesarkan dalam institut prajurit itu...tak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang baik...]

Mengatakan itu, tubuhnya hancur berkeping keping dan musnah.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Kami, yang mengalahkan golongan Maou lama dan Siegfried.

Buchou meminta Ajuka Beelzebub-sama melihat evil piece Ise-kun. Bidak pion yang berubah menjadi Ascalon kembali ke bentuk evil piece seolah sudah memenuhi perannya. Sesuatu yang Ise-kun tinggalkan dalam bidak ini dan aura yang tersisa dari Ascalon merespon perasaan kami dan mungkin saja membuat perubahan semacam itu?—Itulah yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama katakan.

Apapun itu, hal hal yang kami dan hanya dia yang bisa memahami membuat fenomena semacam itu terjadi. Kebenaran kalau dia selalu bersama kami membuat kami sangat senang.

Ada papan catur di atas meja. Maou-sama meletakkan evil piece Ise-kun pada tempat dimana "Pion" diposisikan. Dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil dan nampaknya dia tengah mengecek kondisi dalam bidak. Sejenak kemudian, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama membuat desahan kekaguman.

"Hou, ini kan..."

"Apa anda menemukan sesuatu?"

Saat Buchou bertanya, Maou-sama menyentuh evil piece Ise-kun.

"Dari kedelapan bidak, empat diantaranya telah berubah menjadi [Mutation Piece]. Meski tiap tiap nilainya berbeda...ini sungguh menarik. Triaina dan armor Crimson pasti ada kaitannya dengan ini. Kekuatan kombinasi diantara Naga Langit dan evil piece, keharmonisannya melampaui yang selama ini bisa kubayangkan. Mengeceknya saat itu sungguh berguna. Fenomena ini benar benar menarik...apa kehendaknya tercermin secara langsung pada evil piece-nya?"

...! Sampai empat dari delapan bidak berubah menjadi [Mutation Pieces]...saat Ise-kun direinkarnasi, bidak [Pion] yang digunakan adalah bidak [Pion] biasa. Satu satunya [Mutation Piece] yang Buchou miliki sudah digunakan pada Gasper-kun. Sungguh menakjubkan kalau evil piecenya menjalani perubahan seperti itu di dalam tubuhnya. Ini juga faktor rahasia yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama sembunyikan di dalam evil piece sejak awal.

...Aku juga berpikir kalau kekuatan Payudara ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini Ise-kun yang sedang kita bicarakan.

"Jadi apa anda menemukan hal yang lain dari evil piece itu...?"

Buchou bertanya sekali lagi. Termasuk aku, semua orang dalam kelompok dan Ravel-san membuka telinga lebar lebar pada Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Maou-sama kemudian mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Yang bisa kujawab pada kalian tentang evil piece ini adalah.—Aku tak tahu bagaimana situasinya saat ini, namun kemungkinan kalau dia masih hidup di celah dimensional itu tinggi. Juga Ddraig Sekiryuutei masih berada pada Sacred Gearnya. Jadi Hyodou Issei dan Boosted Gearnya masih bersama. Dan semua evil piece ini belum berhenti berfungsi dan bisa digunakan lagi. meski karena semua evil piece ini sudah terekam padanya, mereka hanya bisa digunakan padanya. Bukan, akan lebih tepat mengatakan kalau kalian bisa "Menaruhnya kembali ke dalam Hyodou Issei"."

-!

...

Perasaan yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata kata menyebar sepanjang tubuhku. Semua orang menjadi diam membisu dan Maou-sama melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Wadah yang semua evil piece ini telah terima...jadi artinya jiwa dan tubuhnya berada dalam kondisi tak stabil dan itu sudah pasti. Kalau dia menerima kutukan Samael, maka tubuhnya takkan bisa tertolong lagi. Aku bisa mengkonfirmasi itu dari evil piece ini. Namun Roh yang seharusnya juga ikut terkena kutukan setelah itu nampaknya belum lenyap setelah kuuji. Sekali tubuhnya hancur, maka rohnya akan segera menerima racun...semua evil piece ini memberitahuku kalau rohnya masih selamat setelah waktu tertentu saat tubuhnya hancur dimana dia seharusnya musnah. Sulit memahami situasi hanya dari rohnya, namun kudengar dari Gubernur Azazel kalau Ophis masih bersama dengannya. Jadi tak akan aneh kalau ada keajaiban terjadi. Tak peduli dalam wujud apapun, biarpun hanya rohnya yang masih selamat."

"Biarpun rohnya selamat, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada...tubuhnya yang sudah hancur?"

Aku bertanya pada Ajuka Beelzebub-sama.

"Fumu. Apa orang tuanya masih hidup? Atau bisa apa saja seperti rambut tubuhnya atau informasi DNA yang bisa ditemukan dalam kamarnya."

"Orang tuanya masih hidup...kupikir kita bisa menemukan rambut tubuhnya di kamarnya kalau kami mencarinya."

"Maka setelah rohnya ketemu, sangat perlu untuk mengambil sampel DNA dari orang tuanya atau rambut tubuhnya jadi kita bisa membuatkan tubuh baru yang dekat dengan aslinya. Institut penelitian yang dijalankan oleh Grigori pasti bisa melakukan itu. Sekedar merakit ulang tubuhnya pasti hal mudah bagi mereka. Yakni dengan memakai teknik klon."

"...jadi apa ada masalah lain?"

Buchou mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Maou-sama mengangguk dan melanjutkan.

"Masalah soal apakah rohnya bisa sesuai dengan tubuh barunya dan apakah tubuh barunya bisa menerima Sacred Gearnya, Boosted Gear. Dua poin inilah masalahnya. Untuk yang pertama, biarpun rohnya tidak sesuai, kita bisa memakai terapi obat obatan atau kekuatan Iblis atau sihir untuk memperbaikinya. Namun dia mungkin memerlukan perawatan seumur hidupnya. Namun masalah terbesar adalah yang kedua.—Sacred Gear sangat rapuh. Khususnya Longinus. Para Malaikat jatuh pernah memakai teknik mengambil Sacred Gear dari tubuh seseorang dan memindahkannya. Namun kita tak bisa tahu efek samping jika secara paksa memindahkan Sacred Gear ke tubuh baru. Pokoknya, dia bisa hidup sebagai budakmu lagi saat kamu memasukkan rohnya ke dalam tubuh barunya dan memakai evil piece padanya lagi. Namun kalau evil piece membuat reaksi penolakan, tak perlu kuatir karena aku bisa menyetelnya . Dia sangat mujur karena evil piecenya tidak ikut terkena kutukan Samael."

Aku pernah dengar hal itu sebelumnya. Memindahkan Sacred Gear itu memang bisa. Malaikat Jatuh Reynalle yang mengeluarkan Sacred Gear dari Asia-san dan memindahkannya pada dirinya sendiri adalah salah satu kasus seperti itu. Namun Azazel-sensei juga mengatakan hal ini.

Masih mungkin untuk memindahkannya, namun ada kemungkinan tinggi dia kehilangan kemampuan yang lain. Jadi artinya biarpun Ise-kun mendapatkan tubuh baru dan memiliki rohnya dengan Sacred Gear dimasukkan ke dalamnya, kami tak bisa membuang dugaan kalau dia akan kehilangan kemampuan dan perawatan seumur hidupnya.

"Kalau evil piece belum berhenti berfungsi dan kalau roh serta Sacred Gearnya masih ada, maka masih mungkin untuk membangkitkan dia. Dengan kata lain kalau itu semua lenyap, maka kita tak akan bisa menghidupkan dia lagi. Namun dia masih bersama Sacred Gearnya...? Oh iya. Ada kasus dengan Regulus Nemea juga. Mungkin seperti itu, Sacred Gear sendiri masih ada dan rohnya berada di dalamnya. Kalau rohnya berada di dalam Boosted Gear, maka dia bisa bertahan untuk sementara waktu di celah dimensional. Kudengar kalau Longinus pada generasi ini membuat evolusi irreguler sehingga keberuntungannya mungkin adalah bagian dari itu.—kasus yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, namun kita bisa menganggap kalau dia punya kemujuran tinggi."

Oleh jawaban ini, aku...kami...

"Ueeeeeeeen! Ise-saaaaaaaaaaan!"

Asia-san menangis sangat keras. Itu bukan tangisan kesedihan namun kebahagiaan. Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Ravel-san juga menitikkan air mata haru. Di dalam keputus asaan, kami menemukan secercah cahaya...Bukan. Rasanya kami mendapat harapan besar. Ya, kalau ada kemungkinan kalau dia masih hidup, maka dia pasti masih hidup! Alasan untuk itu yakni Hyodou Issei adalah lelaki yang membuat banyak keajaiban terjadi dalam situasi apapun, dan itulah "Oppai Dragon" semua orang. Semua orang disini mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun. Buchou menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"...Ise, jadi kamu masih hidup...ya, tak mungkin kamu akan mati!"

Ada kemungkinan kalau Ophis masih bersamanya. Kalau Ise-kun masih hidup, maka wajar kalau Ophis ada bersamanya. Seperti yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama katakan, tak kan aneh kalau keajaiban terjadi. Kalau Ddraig juga ada bersamanya, maka tak ada lagi pendukung hati melebihi itu. Maou-sama selesai melihat lihat evil piece itu dan mengembalikannya pada Buchou.

"Yang jelas, ini sesuatu yang harus kamu jaga baik baik, Rias Gremory. Kamu tak perlu cemas. Kekasihmu adalah [Oppai Dragon] yang membuat keajaiban terjadi. Mungkin rohnya akan kembali sendiri dengan kekuatan Ophis dan Sekiryuutei Ddraig?—aku akan suruh orang orangku mengecek di celah dimensional. Pasti ada seseorang dalam budak Falbium yang tahu banyak soal ini."

Saat Ajuka Beelzebub-sama mengulurkan tangannya, lingkaran sihir transportasi tercipta di hadapan kami.

"Kalian semua harus segera pergi. Dunia Bawah sedang memerlukan kekuatan para Iblis muda. Jangan takut, dia pasti akan kembali. Kupikir kalian semua paling tahu soal itu. Dia adalah Iblis seperti itu, kan?"

Ya, memang seperti yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama katakan. Kalau dia hidup, maka dia pasti akan kembali. Biarpun sesuatu terjadi, selama dia hidup maka dia pasti akan kembali pada kami. Tak seorangpun disini meragukan itu. kami akan menunggu. Karena itu cepatlah kembali.

Dunia Bawah...anak anak di Dunia Bawah tengah menunggu kepulanganmu!


	58. Chapter 58

Batas Dimensi[sunting]

...Una...Apa aku tertidur...?

Tempat dimana aku, Hyodou Issei, bangun adalah di atas tanah merah. Aku melihat mimpi aneh. Mimpi dimana aku menyemangati Kiba yang bertarung melawan Siegfried. Dia nampaknya kesusahan jadi aku berpikir meminjaminya Ascalon...Yang lain juga tidak terlihat bahagia jadi aku juga menyemangati mereka!

...Hah. dimana tempat ini...?

Saat aku melihat sekeliling, ada batu batu merah yang...terjal? Apa gurun pasir? Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku berada di atas tanah merah. Saat aku melihat ke langit, pemandangan tampak campur aduk karena memiliki campuran berbagai warna. Rasanya aku sedang melihat Kaleidoskop. Tunggu, apa ini Neraka? Kalau kuingat, aku menghajar Shalba yang membawa Ophis untuk menolongnya...dan lalu apa yang terjadi? Aku mencoba pulang...aku mengalahkan Shalba...Hah? Apa justru aku yang dibunuh? Ingatanku terasa kabur.

[Apa kau membuka matamu? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu.]

Aku bisa mendengar suara partnerku.

[Ddraig? Ya, aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan...hah? Aneh. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa aneh.]

Aku menyadari perubahan pada tubuhku...Aneh. Aku tak bisa meraba apa apa! Aku tak merasa bisa menyentuh apa apa! Aku mengenakan armor saat ini namun aku tak bisa merasakannya! Apa yang terjadi!? Aku mencoba meletakkan topeng kembali ke armorku seperti yang biasa kulakukan dan...Aku tak bisa melakukannya! Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini!? Aku membuat armor di tanganku saja yang hilang dan...

Tangan...Tanganku tidak ada!?

Lenganku, yang seharusnya ada di dalam saat aku melepas armorku, tidak ada! Tu-Tunggu...apa kau bilang ini juga sama dengan seluruh tubuhku...? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan kemudian Ddraig berbicara padaku.

[Tubuhmu hancur oleh kutukan Samael. Kau berada dalam kondisi dimana rohmu dicabut dari tubuhmu dan dimasukkan kedalam armor. Anggap saja kalau kau hanya berwujud Roh. Tapi itu keputusan sulit apakah ini mungkin atau tidak.]

...Eh?

Tubuhku hancur? Aku dalam kondisi Roh saja? Dan kau memasukkannya kedalam armor?

Aku memikirkannya lagi dan menyadari dengan segera apa maksudnya ini.

[...Kenapa bisa begini! Kalau aku tak punya tubuh, mana bisa aku berhubungan seks dengan Riaaaaas!]

Aku berteriak sambil memegangi kepalaku ke bawah! Dasar sial! Aku tak bisa menyentuh oppai kalau tak mempunyai tubuh! Tak bisa meraba oppai Rias dan Akeno-san dan oppai Asia yang masih berkembang! Kau pasti bercanda kalau aku tak bisa meremas oppai lagi!]

Aku baru saja menembak Rias! Kalau begini, aku takkan bisa berhubungan seks dengannya!

[...Eh? I-Itukah reaksimu...?]

Partnerku membuat respon bodoh. Kemudian kukatakan padanya!

[Bukan "Eh"! ini masalah hidup dan mati! Aku baru jadian dengan Rias, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat ecchi tanpa tubuhku! Menyentuh payudara itu dengan tanganku! Dengan tangan telanjang! Aku tak bisa meremasnya! Lebih baik aku matiiiiii! Bagaimana bisa berhubungan seks hanya dengan armor!? Hanya Dullahan yang bisa melakukan cara aneh seperti itu!]

Bukan hanya Rias! Aku juga belum terpuaskan dengan oppai Akeno-san! Oppai Asia dan Koneko-chan juga mulai tumbuh tahu!? Hanya bisa melihatnya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada! Mungkin tidak buruk kalau mereka masuk dalam armorku dan berkata "Aaaah, kulit Ise begitu dingin yang kurasakan..."? Tidak, itu juga tidak bagus!? Aku ingin merasakan mereka dengan kulitku sendiri!

[Maksudmu aku tak bisa membuat bayi dengan Xenovia lagi! Sial! Aku juga mau membuat bayi dengan Irina! Aaagh, aku tak peduli meski harus berhubungan seks dengan armor sekarang! Dasar sialan! Apa tidak apa apa kalau aku merasakan oppai dengan armorku!?]

[Ah...ummm. Begini partner...]

Ddraig membuat suara kebingungan. Ada apa!? Aku sedang shock saat ini karena aku kehilangan tubuhku! Apa lagi !?

[Ada apa Ddraig!? Aku sangat depresi saat ini!? Bicara padaku nanti saja! Siaaaaal! Kupikir aku bisa pulang ke rumah setelah mengalahkan Maou palsu Shalba itu...Ah. Ophis ada dimana? Aku berada di dimensi buatan untuk menolongnya.]

Ya, Ophis. Ingatanku mulai kembali. Aku memang mengalahkan Shalba. Aku kemudian menolong Ophis dan jatuh setelah tubuhku mencapai batas karena kutukan samael. Dan ketika sudah sadar aku berada di atas tanah merah dan kehilangan tubuhku. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari Ophis.

"Pukul pukul pukul."

Saat aku mendekatinya, Ophis mengatakan ini,

"Aku akan mengalahkan [Great Red]."

Dia...? A-Apa yang kau katakan...kemudian, aku menyadarinya. Dimana aku berdiri, itu dia! Kupikir ini hanya tanah terjal berbatu, tapi...!

Aku berlari di atas tanah merah! Tidak terlalu besar dan aku segera menemukan batasnya. Tapi yang kutemukan adalah...benda yang sangat tajam! Bukan, ini...! Ini tanduk!?

Aku berjalan sedikit lagi. Dan aku muncul di atas kepala sesuatu! aku berada di atas makhluk yang familiar!

Ya, tanah merah ini adalah Naga raksasa, Great Red! Uwaaaah! Aku berada di atas [Great Red]!

[...K-Kenapa aku berada di atas [Great Red]...?]

Ddraig mengatakannya setelah mendesah.

[Setelah kau mengalahkan Shalba Beelzebub, kau menggunakan semua kekuatanmu di dimensi buatan yang sudah remuk. Setelah itu dimensi buatan benar benar runtuh. [Great Red] kebetulan melintas. Kemudian Ophis menaiki [Great Red] sambil membawamu bersamanya. Ini adalah celah dimensional. Dengan cara ini beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak saat itu.]

Jadi seperti ini rupanya. Sampai kebetulan menemui [Great Red]...aku sungguh beruntung. Jadi ini celah dimensional. Sungguh tempat yang misterius...

Tunggu, beberapa hari sudah berlalu!?...Astaga, semua orang pasti khawatir padaku.

[Berpikir bagaimana kau bisa menarik kekuatan, aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau kau secara alami menarik [Great Red]...kesempatanmu menemui makhluk legendaris sangat abnormal. Untuk menghindari bahaya kekuatanmu yang bisa menarik makhluk lain. Kau sungguh sulit dipahami seperti biasanya.]

Jangan bilang begitu...aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan ecchi dengan damai dan kenapa hal hal aneh terus berdatangan padaku!? Ini lebih dari serius. Ini hal yang sangat berbahaya. Karena aku kehilangan tubuhku!

...Mungkin aku harus disucikan. Ah, aku akan menerima sakit kalau aku disucikan! Aku tak bisa apa apa tentang itu!

...Tapi tak ada gunanya biarpun aku mengatakan itu. Yang jelas aku selamat karena [Great Red] kebetulan melintas, dan menolongku.

Ophis berhenti memukul mukul [Great Red] dan melihat ke arah langit.

[Apa. Kau tak mau kembali ke duniamu?]

Aku mengatakannya pada Ophis. Takkan aneh kalau dia pulang ke tempat asalnya dan meninggalkan aku.

"Bagiku, inilah dunia asalku."

Oh iya, celah dimensional ini adalah tanah kelahirannya.

[...Mungkin aku salah bicara. Bukankah kau kembali ke Dunia manusia atau Dunia Bawah?]

"Kau bilang "Mari kita pulang bersama". Karena itu aku ada disini. Aku akan pulang bersama."

Sungguh Dewa Naga-sama yang jujur. Dia sama sekali tidak jahat. Dia sangat polos.

[...Kau benar benar aneh. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak jahat...Haa. Ngomong ngomong, apa aku bisa pulang ke rumah? Bukankah ada pemanggilan dari sensei?]

[Ada. Tapi hanya evil piece dalam dirimu yang kembali. Itu fenomena yang sangat langka. Evil piece adalah item dengan banyak misteri.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu! Ada pemanggilan!? Tapi hanya evil piece di dalamku yang kembali!?

[Apa kau serius!? Ah, benar juga. Aku tak bisa merasakan respon evil piece dalam diriku!]

Ini membuatku pucat...Yang benar saja. Biarpun rohku selamat, aku kehilangan tubuh dan evil pieceku...yang tersisa hanya rohku, Sacred Gear, dan Ddraig? Jadi aku dalam kondisi dimana sangat hebat kalau aku masih hidup. Tidak, masih hidup dalam kondisi ini bahkan lebih hebat...yang benar saja, sebenarnya aku ini siapa? ...Apa ini semua karena berkah dari Chichigami[1]-sama?

[Sumber kekuatanmu adalah karena Evil Piece. Ya kan partner?]

Itu benar Ddraig. Triaina dan [True-Queen] bisa kulakukan karena Evil Piece. Karena itu, aku mampu mendapatkan kekuatan berbeda dari para Sekiryuutei sebelumnya.

[Pokoknya, aku harus beritahu pada semua orang kalau aku selamat...meski sebenarnya tidak...Y-Yah, aku ingin beritahu mereka kalau aku setidaknya masih hidup. Tapi apa aku aman kalau tetap seperti ini?]

Didalam armorku kosong...Bisakah aku menyebut diriku hidup? Oh iya. Aku masih punya kesadaranku.

[Kau sedang meminjam kekuatan [Great Red] saat ini. Seperti itulah dirimu.]

Jawaban Ddraig. Ja-jadi itu artinya aku harus terus bersama [Great Red]!?

[Berarti aku tak bisa kembali dengan normal! Berarti aku benar benar terjebak...]

[Bisakah aku mengganti topik kembali partner?]

Ddraig mengatakan itu.

[Nn? Apa ada sesuatu?]

[Ya. Konfirmasi ulang tentang situasi saat ini.]

[Situasi saat ini katamu...aku harus bepergian sepanjang celah dimensional bersama [Great Red] dalam kondisi ini kan? kau mau bilang kalau aku harus hidup di dunia tanpa payudara, bokong, dan paha wanita selama lamanya kan? ...Sungguh neraka! Jalanku untuk menjadi Raja Harem pupus sudah!]

[Hahahaha! Tak menyerah menjadi Raja Harem bahkan dalam situasi ini! Seperti yang kuduga dari partnerku!]

Ddraig tertawa riang. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tertawakan! Ini sangat serius bagiku! Itu impianku! Apalagi akan semakin sulit bagiku menjadi Raja Harem karena aku tak memiliki tubuhku lagi! Tidak, aku harus memikirkan cara melakukan hal hal ecchi dengan hanya armorku sebagai siasat terakhir!

[Itu dia. Aku bisa paham kenapa pikiran para pemilik sebelumnya menyerahkan semuanya padamu.]

...Apa katamu? Apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku kemudian mengirim kesadaranku kedalam Sacred Gear...aku bisa melihat dunia putih...ada meja dan kursi...namun tak ada siapa siapa. Tak seorangpun senpai ada disana! Apa artinya ini!

Ddraig berbicara dengan tenang.

[...Partner. Rohmu terancam musnah saat itu. Karena kutukan Samael. Sudah terlambat menolong tubuhmu jadi kami harus membuangnya. Yang akan terpengaruh setelah tubuhmu adalah rohmu. Kalau dibiarkan terus, rohmu akan lenyap oleh kutukan Samael. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi. Aku bahkan sudah siap untuk pergi ke pemilikku selanjutnya.]

...Tunggu. Jadi bagaimana rohku bisa selamat?

[Sisa sisa pikiran senpaimu melindungi rohmu dari kutukan Samael. Ketika mereka menggantikanmu menerima kutukan Samael, aku mencabut Rohmu dan melekatkannya kedalam armor. Itu waktu yang sangat riskan. Kalau keputusanku terlambat sedikit saja, kau takkan bisa berada disini sekarang.]

...

...Apa...Itu artinya aku bisa ada disini berkat senpai...! Padahal aku masih belum berterima kasih pada mereka! Mereka mulai memberiku senyum dengan lepas dari kutukan Sekiryuutei! Mereka bahkan memberiku nasehat di dimensi buatan! Padahal kupikir aku bisa akrab dengan mereka! Ini...aku tak bisa menghadapi perpisahan seperti itu...

[...Aku bisa paham perasaanmu. Karena itu maukah kau mendengar kata kata terakhir mereka? Mereka mewasiatkan kata kata mereka—inilah pesan terakhir mereka untukmu.]

Ya, biarkan aku mendengarnya! Kata kata yang mereka tinggalkan untukku!

...Tunggu...Kupikir ada situasi yang serupa dengan ini sebelumnya...firasat buruk melintasi pikiranku. Kemudian sebuah pandangan muncul dari berlian. Disana terdapat rekaman para senpaiku. Mereka mengatakannya padaku dengan senyum menyegarkan.

[[[[Pochi dan Pochi, Zoom Zoom, Iyaaaan!]]]]

...

Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa. Seperti yang sudah kubayangkan! Aku tahu akan seperti itu jadinya! Berapa besar kalian, para Sekiryuutei sebelumku, menyukai lagu itu!? Dari sisi pandangan, Hakuryuukou-senpai menunjukkan senyumnya.

[Bokong juga menakjubkan, Sekiryuutei saat ini!]

Katakan itu pada Valiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ah pandangannya lenyap! Apa kau serius!? Ini saja!? Tidaaaaaaaak! Bagaimana bisa kalian senpaiku tak meninggalkan kata kata manis sama sekali pada Kouhai[2] kalian! Yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka adalah "Terima Kasih banyak! Aku akan terus berjuang!" sambil membungkukkan kepalaku! Tidak, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena menyelamatkan nyawaku! Membuatku jadi emosional! Kemudian aku mendesah dan Ddraig berkata padaku.

[Lihatlah di ujung sebelah kiri.]

Aku melihat ke arah yang Ddraig tunjuk—Ada gumpalan daging bengkak...Apa [Great Red] digigit nyamuk? Ah, ada denyutnya! Apa ada sesuatu di dalamnya!?

[Apa itu?]

[Itu kepompong. Tidak, anggap saja itu kapsul pembiakan.]

[Kepompong? Pembiakan? Ada apa di dalamnya?]

[Ya, tubuhmu. Tubuhmu yang pernah hancur sedang menerima daging baru disini. Ia melahirkan tubuh barumu dengan bagian daging [Great Red] dan kekuatan Ophis.]

...

...Apa katamu...?

Aku dibuat membisu, namun Ddraig tertawa keras keras.

[Kukuku. Kau akan dibangkitkan oleh Naga-Sejati dan Dewa-Naga—partner, mari persiapkan serangan balasan!]


	59. Chapter 59

Satan[sunting]

Alam kematian.

Terletak di strata terbawah dari Dunia Bawah dan tempat dimana roh roh orang mati dikumpulkan. Aku, Azazel, tengah mendatanginya.

Alam kematian adalah milik Dunia Olympus...Dewa dari golongan-Yunani Hades yang menguasainya. Memang tidak sebesar Dunia Bawah dan itu adalah Dunia Kematian, yakni tanah gersang dimana tak bisa ditinggali makhluk hidup apapun.

Kuil Yunani kuno nampak seiring aku berjalan ke dalamnya. Ini adalah tempat dimana Grim Reaper dari dunia ini tinggal begitupun istana Hades, "Kuil Hades".

Aku melangkahkan kaki bersama beberapa orang. Momen ketika kami masuk, para Grim Reaper berkumpul dan menatap kami dengan permusuhan. Kami datang kemari tanpa diundang. Jadi bagi mereka, pasti nampak seperti serangan. Alasan kami datang kemari simpel saja. Yakni untuk membuat komplain pada si brengsek itu, Hades, dan untuk menghentikan si Tua-tengkorak itu berbuat seenak perutnya pada Dunia Bawah sepanjang krisis saat ini. Si keparat itulah yang terobsesi menyingkirkan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Dia pasti berencana menyerang di saat yang tepat, dimana monster monster raksasa dari [Annihilation Maker] tengah mengamuk di Dunia Bawah. Jadi kami datang kemari untuk memastikan dia tak melakukan hal hal menyebalkan lagi.

Tempat kami datang, adalah sesuatu yang nampak seperti area ritual. Ornamen seperti emas digunakan sebagai interiornya dan nampak sangat mewah sampai tidak cocok berada di Dunia Bawah. Ada pahatan di dinding yang melambangkan Dewa Trinitas Olympus—Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades yang terpahat padanya. Kemudian dari dalamnya kuil, Tengkorak-sama mengenakan jubah yang biasa dikenakan oleh Pendeta, Hades, mendekat sambil membawa beberapa Grim Reaper bersamanya. Dia sungguh dikelilingi oleh aura menjijikkan.

Para Grim Reaper yang bersamanya nampaknya sangat tangguh. Menilai dari aura yang mereka pancarkan, mereka pasti Grim Reaper level top atau Grim Reaper level tertinggi.

...Meski Grim Reaper level Tertinggi dari tempo hari, Pluto, tak ada disini jadi itu sedikit menggangguku...

Melihat Hades, pria di sampingku mengambil langkah ke depan.

"Lama tak jumpa. Ini aku, Maou-Lucifer dari Dunia Bawah, Sirzechs datang berkunjung. Dewa dari Alam Kematian, Hades-sama. Maaf karena kunjungan yang begitu tiba tiba."

Ya, salah seorang yang datang bersamaku adalah Sirzechs. Setelah aku kembali dari dimensi buatan, kuceritakan segalanya pada pria ini termasuk Ophis dan Ise. Aku tahu aku bukan dalam posisi untuk dimaafkan, tapi aku masih berkata "maafkan aku" pada Sirzechs. Pria ini mendengarkan penjelasanku tanpa mengubah ekspresinya dengan tenang. Dia nampaknya tak menyalahkanku...Aku bahkan sudah siap dipukul olehmu karena membuat Rias dan Ise berakhir seperti itu. Seperti itulah dosa yang sudah aku lakukan...

Setelah memerintahkan bawahannya sebagai penyerang balik untuk Monster Monster raksasa yang terus bergerak dan anggota golongan Maou lama yang mengamuk di tiap tiap area, Sirzechs mengatakan ini padaku "Aku berniat menuju Alam Kematian. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Sirzechs memprediksi kalau Hades akan mulai bergerak sepanjang kekacauan ini. Bagaimana kami harus menangani Hades yang bahkan tak mau mendengar kami? Jawaban itu adalah Sang Maou sendiri harus datang menyambangi Hades. Dan aku juga menerima informasi tentang Ise sebelumnya. Aku juga mengatakannya pada Sirzechs. Sirzechs juga merasa lega. Dia pasti sangat khawatir.

Pokoknya, asal Ophis bersamanya dan Ddraig masih selamat, pasti dia bisa kembali. Apalagi dia adalah Oppai Dragon-sama yang tak terkalahkan.

Pihak Iblis juga mulai mencarinya di celah dimensional, jadi cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali. Yang tersisa hanya membuatkan tubuh baru untuknya...Kesampingkan Rohnya, aku tak yakin kalau menaruh kembali Sacred Gearnya akan berjalan lancar...aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya tanpa efek samping. Hades tertawa.

Sampai kalian semua datang kemari...Fafafa. Aku benar benar tak menduga ini.

Meski nampaknya kau cukup percaya diri. Kekuatannya juga tidak main main. Dia tahu kalau dia bisa mengalahkan kami biarpun dia bertarung melawan aku dan Sirzechs. Michael juga bilang kalau dia ingin ikut, namun aku menghentikannya karena pemimpin Malaikat yang menginjakkan kakinya di Neraka bisa jadi masalah. Hades kemudian melihat orang orang di belakang kami.

Jadi siapa Malaikat palsu yang disana? Aku bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran abnormal darinya

Orang yang berdiri di belakang adalah pemuda mengenakan jubah pendeta dan ia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau.—dari punggungnya, 10 sayap putih membentang. Pria muda itu membuat perkenalan singkat.

"Hello. Namaku adalah Dulio Gesualdo, Joker dari [Brave Saint]. Aku disini sebagai pengawal Lucifer-sama dan Azazel-sama. Meski nampaknya mereka tak memerlukannya. Namun Michael-sama berkata "buat jaga jaga". Ini pekerjaan Malaikat, pekerjaan."

Dia nampaknya sangat santai...seperti kata rumor. Joker aneh, Dulio. Pemilik [Zenith Tempest] dan [Brave Saint] yang mengendalikan langit.

…Kartu trump dari Surga yang ada dalam rumor itu. Kudengar kalau Longinus di dalammu bisa mengendalikan cuaca dunia...Fafafa. Michael itu. Aku tak pernah menyangka dia akan mengirim Jokernya kemari.

Itulah seberapa besar ancaman yang kau punya. Juga diluar, pemilik Longinus [Canis Lykaon] yang kubawa kemari tengah standby. Buat jaga jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Bos Bos dari kelelawar dan Gagak, ditambah dua Longinus...bukankah itu sudah berlebihan membawa orang orang semacam itu pada orang tua sepertiku?

Lihat siapa yang bicara! Kau punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi kami bahkan dengan anggota ini...Jadi Slash Dog yang disiagakan diluar juga sudah dia ketahui. Seperti yang kuduga dari Dewa-sama Alam Kematian.

Mungkin tidak buruk untuk mengobrol sambil minum teh...Tapi aku akan bertanya pada kalian. Ada urusan apa kalian disini?

...Kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Berapa kali kau harus membuat kami kesal untuk memuaskan dirimu...! Sirzechs menjawab dengan normal.

"Beberapa hari lalu terdapat insiden di Dunia Bawah yang bertempat di wilayah Glasya Labolas. Adik perempuanku, budak budaknya, dan Azazel yang berada disana menerima serangan dari Khaos Brigade di hotel dekat stadium promosi Iblis Kelas Menengah."

Ah, itu. Aku sudah menerima laporan tentang itu.

"Dan kudengar kalau Gubernur dan yang lainnya juga diserang oleh para Grim Reaper."

Kudengar kalau Adik perempuanmu dan Azazel-dono mencoba menyentuh "Uroboros" Ophis secara diam diam. Jadi aku ingin menginvestigasinya. Apalagi semua golongan berpikir untuk membentuk aliansi. Hubungan diantara semua golongan akan runtuh kalau ada pengkhianatan seperti itu. Dan akan lebih buruk kalau tindakan ini dilakukan oleh Gubernur Azazel yang selalu bicara soal kedamaian lebih dari siapapun. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gubernur yang aku kagumi. Jadi aku menyuruh bawahanku memeriksanya. Aku menyuruh mereka memberi peringatan kecil kalau pengkhianatan semacam itu terjadi.

Hades menjelaskan dengan menambah nada hormat dan cara bicaranya...kata katanya membuatku muak. Aku jadi ingin menggorok leher orang ini dengan tombak cahayaku...

Keparat ini. Dia berkata kalau hal hal yang Pluto ucapkan hanya lelucon! Kau bilang itu semua peringatan kecil!? Kau mengirim Grim Reaper sebanyak itu dan juga Grim Reaper legendaris...! Dia melanjutkan sambil menyentuh dagunya yang tak memiliki daging sama sekali.

Meski nampaknya itu adalah kesalahpahamanku. Kalau kalian mendapat korban jiwa maka aku akan minta maaf. Kalau kalian ingin permohonan maaf maka akan kuberikan. Aku bisa memberikan apa saja pada kalian selain nyawaku.

...Berbicara dengan sikap dan cara seolah dia sedang merendahkan kami semua. Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya. Tapi hal itu memang membuatku sangat kesal. Karena aku berada di tempat itu, kemarahanku semakin memuncak. Tapi ada alasan kenapa aku tidak terseret kedalam kata katanya.

...Itu karena ada seseorang disini yang mengeluarkan tekanan mengerikan...aku tak pernah tahu kalau ekspresi tenangmu akan jadi seseram ini Sirzechs. Kau biasanya tak membiarkanku merasakan auramu sama sekali, tapi aku bisa merasakan banyak aura memancar dari dalam dirimu. Mendengar Hades, Sirzechs mengangguk sekali.

"Begitukah. Jadi itu adalah kesalahpahamanmu...Begitu. Aku juga datang kemari karena mendengar rumor yang sepertinya sangat tidak bagus."

Jadi kau mau langsung to the point, aye Sirzechs. Sirzechs mempertanyakan sekali lagi.

"Hades-sama, aku menerima laporan kalau kau berhubungan dengan Khaos Brigade dibalik layar. Aku dengar kau juga membantu golongan Pahlawan dan golongan Maou lama. Kudengar mereka juga menggunakan Samael. Kalau ini benar, maka tindakanmu akan dipandang sebagai pengkhianatan serius. Biarpun kita berdiri di posisi berbeda, semua golongan setuju untuk tak mengeluarkan "itu". Aku tak ingin bertanya apakah kau bersalah atau tidak, namun hanya untuk konfirmasi bisakah kami melihat situasi pada segel Samael?"

Kita bisa mengetahui apakah Hades menggunakan Samael dengan mengecek berapa lama segel telah digunakan untuk menyegel Samael. Kalau dia tak bersalah, maka segel pasti sudah diterapkan sejak dulu sekali. Kalau dia bersalah, maka segel pasti sudah dilepas akhir akhir ini. Kalau kita bisa mengkonfirmasi itu, maka kami akan mendapat alasan untuk menyalahkannya. Nampaknya Hades mendesah oleh pertanyaan Sirzechs.

Ini sangat bodoh. Aku sibuk. Aku tak punya waktu dituduh dengan hal semacam itu.

Hades mencoba pergi setelah mengatakan itu! Hei hei hei! Si brengsek ini mengabaikan hal yang menyudutkannya! Aku mencoba mengejarnya namun Sirzechs menghentikanku dengan tangannya.

"Aku paham. Maka aku akan berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi adalah kebenaran kalau kau tertuduh. Jadi mari lakukan satu hal saja? Aku ingin kau tetap berada disini sampai insiden monster selesai di Dunia Bawah."

Sirzechs membuat saran untuk membuat Hades tetap disini. Ide untuk terus mengawasi Hades oleh Maou sendiri, jadi Hades takkan mampu ikut campur dengan Dunia Bawah.

Inilah siasat terakhir kita. Meski kami tahu kalau akan seperti ini sejak awal. Aku juga menyarankan untuk menyegel kuil Hades sampai semua monster dilenyapkan. Namun Sirzechs bilang dia justru ingin berbicara dengannya. Bukannya dia tak bisa menahan dirinya, namun kepribadian ramah tamah Sirzechs yang membuatnya melakukan hal hal untuk membuat korban jiwa sekecil mungkin. Hades berhenti dan menoleh.

Kau mengatakan hal yang bagus, anak muda. Ya...bagaimana kalau begini?—aku tak keberatan menerima saran itu kalau kau menunjukkan "bentuk" sejatimu.

...

Aku dibuat membisu oleh ucapan Hades.

...Si brengsek ini akhirnya meminta hal seperti itu.

Hades melanjutkan.

Aku dengar rumor tentang itu. Alasan kenapa Iblis bernama "Sirzechs" menjadi makhluk yang dinamakan Lucifer. Alasannya adalah karena kau sudah melampaui makhluk bernama Iblis.

...Momen ketenangan.

Sirzechs mengangguk.

"-Dengan senang hati. Asal itu bisa membuatmu tetap berada disini, maka itu harga yang murah. Tapi kusarankan orang orangmu itu mundur.—Karena mereka akan lenyap seketika."

Hou, sungguh menarik. Orang orang disekitarku bukan hanya Grim Reaper Level Tinggi namun juga ada Grim Reaper level Tertinggi diantaranya. Biarpun begitu, aku tak berpikir ada kebohongan dalam ucapanmu.

Oleh ucapan Sirzechs, para Grim Reaper disekitar Hades menunjukkan hawa permusuhan kuat. Sirzechs melepas pakaiannya dan menyuruh aku dan Dulio untuk mundur.

...Apa kau benar benar akan melakukannya, Sirzechs!? Selagi aku dan Dulio mundur, Sirzechs meningkatkan kekuatan Iblisnya. Gelombang [Power of Destruction] memancar dari tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya mulai berubah merah.

Kemudian...

Seluruh kuil berguncang keras...pasti disebabkan oleh kekuatan Iblis Sirzechs. Ini membuktikan kalau kuil yang dibangun sangat padat ini mulai bergeming. Retakan muncul dimana mana di dalam area ritual yang termasuk langit langit, dinding, dan lantai. Dari guncangan ini tidak hanya kuil, namun seluruh area berguncang hebat oleh kekuatan Iblis Sirzechs...?

Sekeliling Sirzechs musnah tanpa menyisakan secuilpun debu, karena [Power of Destruction] luar biasa yang dipancarkannya. Momen ketika aura berwarna crimson menyelimuti Sirzechs, aura menengangkan menyelimuti seluruh area.

Guncangan berhenti. Kemudian muncul kesunyian di dalam kuil. Yang muncul di tengah tengah adalah [Power of Destruction] dalam bentuk manusia. Bentuk baru [Power of Destruction] itu menatap Hades.

[Dalam bentuk ini, [Power of Destruction] menyebar tanpa perintahku. Tanpa perisai pelindung apapun, akan mengubah segalanya menjadi ketiadaan—Cukup beruntung kalau kuil ini dibuat sangat kuat. Sepertinya tempat ini akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.]

Bentuk baru [Power of Destruction] itu tiada lain adalah Sirzechs sendiri.

Jadi inikah bentuk baru dari Sirzechs...

Apa kau mau berkata kalau kuantitas gila dari seluruh [Power of Destruction] itu menekan dirinya menjadi bentuk manusia...? Tapi kuantitas aura yang bisa kurasakan di kulitku...! Dari jumlah aura yang kurasakan saat ini...bukankah sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari Lucifer sebelumnya?

Saat aku berada di kediaman Gremory, Ayah Sirzechs, kepala keluarga Gremory saat ini, berkata seperti ini padaku.

"Gubernur Azazel. Terkadang aku berpikir dan keheranan apakah putraku berbeda dari Iblis dan aku terkadang penasaran apakah dia memang seorang Iblis."

Waktu itu aku menanyainya dengan berkata "Apa maksud anda?". Kepala saat ini mengatakan ini sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tak ada keraguan kalau dia adalah mutasi Iblis. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Adakah sesuatu dalam darahku? Atau itukah ciri khusus di dalam darah Bael? Kami tak tahu apa apa tentang itu—kecuali sudah pasti kalau Sirzechs dan Ajuka adalah satu satunya Iblis-Super di Dunia Bawah saat ini. Mungkin memang takdir mereka untuk menjadi Maou. Selain itu tak ada posisi lain yang pantas untuk mereka. Itulah seberapa kuatnya Sirzechs."

...! Sekarang aku paham apa maksudmu Lord Gremory. Aku bisa paham kenapa Sirzechs adalah pemimpin dalam pertarungan melawan pemerintahan Maou-lama...kalau orang sepertinya yang memiliki kekuatan Iblis diluar bayangan berada, maka situasi bisa berbalik. Dan ada dua Iblis dengan kekuatan diluar bayangan. Sirzechs dan Ajuka. Memang sangat wajar kalau golongan anti Maou saat itu menang.

...Meski ada satu orang lagi yang bisa kalian sebut sebagai Iblis-Super...meski dia menyembunyikan dirinya entah dimana. Kalau dia sampai keluar, maka akan jadi berbahaya.

"...Hahahaha. Sepertinya dia tak memerlukan pengawal!"

Di belakangku, si Joker Dulio membuat tawa sarkastis. Ya. Sangat wajar berpikir seperti itu saat kau melihat ini.

[Apa ini memuaskanmu Hades-dono?]

Fafafa. Dasar monster. Begitu. Kau benarbenar sudah melampaui Lucifer sebelumnya. Kau bahkan sudah melebihi kategori seorang Maou. Tidak, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang membuatku ragu apakah aku bisa menyebutmu seorang Iblis—Siapa kau sebenarnya?

[Itulah yang aku sendiri ingin tahu. Meski sudah pasti kalau ini terjadi karena mutasi—yang jelas, aku yang sekarang mampu untuk melenyapkanmu.]

Fafafa. Tak terdengar seperti lelucon sama sekali! Kalau kita bertarung, maka Alam Kematian pasti akan lenyap.

Ya. Kalau itu Sirzechs yang sekarang, maka itu bukan lelucon lagi. Salah hitung ini membuatku tak senang. Dalam kondisi terburuk kupikir kami harus menangani Hades dengan paksa, namun kekuatan Sirzechs saat ini bisa mengurusnya dengan mudah.

Wow! Ise! Rias! Kakak kalian sungguh edan!

Satu Grim Reaper mendekati Hades. Si Grim Reaper membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Hades yang sudah menerima laporan mengacungkan tangannya pad api yang terletak di area ritual. Sebuah pandangan muncul dari dalam api. Yang muncul dalam pandangan adalah kelompok tertentu yang tengah mengamuk melawan pasukan Grim Reaper dalam jumlah besar.

[Ora! Ora! Ora! Sampai seberapa kuat kalian bisa bertahan melawan tongkatku Grim-Reaper-san!]

Itu Bikou yang memutar mutar nyoi-bou (Ruyi Bang)nya. Di sebelahnya ada golem raksasa, Gogmagog, dan menggilas sepasukan besar Grim Reaper dengan lengan raksasanya. Kemudian salah satu lengannya berubah menjadi senapan mesin. Aku juga melihat serangan sihir Kuroka dan Le Fay. Arthur membawa Pedang Raja-Sucinya dan melenyapkan ratusan Grim Reaper. Seorang yang bergerak dalam kecepatan dewa dan mengoyak ngoyak para Grim Reaper adalah Fenrir.—Ternyata Tim Vali!

Mereka menunjukkan dirinya di Alam Kematian dan mulai bertarung melawan semua Grim Reaper. Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Tak mungkin mereka akan diam saja setelah dikalahkan. Kalau mereka ingin balas dendam maka mereka akan memilih golongan-Pahlawan, golongan Maou-lama, atau Hades sebagai mangsa mereka. Mereka datang di saat yang tepat. Aku belum menghubungi mereka atau membuat rencana dengan mereka, namun kerja bagus orang orang idiot! Juga eksistensi Fenrir yang memiliki taring yang mampu membunuh Tuhan juga akan banyak berkontribusi. Meski aku tak melihat Vali dimana mana...karena itu dia, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

...Apa ini semua ulahmu, Gubernur para gagak?

Hades bertanya dengan suara tidak senang. Yeah, itulah reaksi yang ingin kulihat. Aku ingin melihat sisi ini darimu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan mengatakan ini padanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hah, mana kutahu."

...!

Aura disekitar Hades berubah menjadi warna kemarahan. Oh oh. Nampaknya kau sangat kesal. Kau akan melukai dirimu kalau memandang rendah Tim Vali yang sangat kuat, Tengkorak-sama. Mereka adalah perkumpulan para monster yang terus bertahan dari pengejaran semua golongan.

"Kau takkan mampu menjatuhkan semua anggota Tim Vali kecuali kau mengirim seluruh pasukan Grim Reapermu. Kau mungkin hanya perlu diam disini dan perintahkan mereka untuk lakukan itu."

Dengan ini, Hades takkan mampu ikut campur sepanjang krisis Dunia Bawah. Dia tak punya waktu melakukan hal hal mencurigakan saat Tim Vali mengamuk di Alam Kematian, dan juga saat Sirzechs sedang serius. Sirzechs setuju oleh ucapanku.

[Ya. Karena itu kami akan membuatmu tetap tertahan disini.]

Sirzechs mengangkat satu jarinya ke atas.

[Satu hal. Ini hanya perasaan pribadiku. Maka biarkan aku mengatakannya.]

Perwujudan dari [Power of Destruction] menatap Dewa Alam Kematian dengan mata tajam. Rasa permusuhan yang dipancarkan oleh tatapannya bisa membuat tubuhmu membeku.

[Dewa dari Alam Kematian, Hades. Niat jahat yang kau arahkan terhadap adik perempuanku Rias dan adik iparku Hyodou Issei harus dibalas dengan kematianmu. Aku akan membuatmu bersiap siap kalau kita harus bertarung.—Aku akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini dan aku takkan menahan diri atau ragu ragu.]

Kalau ada satu kesalahan yang Hades buat, maka itu adalah membuat pria ini marah. Tidak, sebenarnya ada dua kesalahan. Aku juga menggenggam tombak cahaya dengan tanganku.

"Dewa Tengkorak-sama. Jangan lupa kalau aku juga kesal. Sebenarnya ini hanya kebencian pribadiku terhadapmu, tapi biar kukatakan.—Jangan buat murid muridku menangis...!"

Bahkan dengan hasrat permusuhan kami diarahkan padanya, Hades tak menunjukkan tanda mengubah situasinya.

Dengan ini setidaknya kami bisa menyelesaikan persoalan dengan Hades.

Akan kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian, para Iblis muda sekarang.

-Juga.

Lekaslah kembali Ise. Kamu bisa kehilangan semua panggung ini tahu!?


	60. Chapter 60

Max VS Kekuatan: Pria VS Pria

Bagian 1

Baik Buchou dan aku, yang sudah memakai armor, menginjakkan kaki di ruangan luas. Aku mulai menenangkan diri setelah menghantam dan menembak Sairaorg-san. Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya aku bisa semarah itu. Sudah lama aku tak memiliki hasrat membunuh semacam itu. Memang, seperti itulah sakitnya melihat rekan rekan timku dijatuhkan satu persatu. Kemudian komentator berbicara.

[Sekarang! Pertarungan akhir bagi Iblis muda diantara Bael dan Gremory sudah menuju panggung terakhir! Pertarungan terakhir yang berubah menjadi pertarungan kelompok, disarankan oleh Sairaorg! Pihak Baal memiliki "Raja", Sairaorg, dan "Pion", si misterius bertopeng, Regulus! Pihak Gremory yang menghadapi mereka terdiri atas Switch Princess, Rias sang "Raja"! dan pahlawan semua orang, Oppai Dragon, juga dikenal sebagai "Pion", Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei!]

Astaga, perkenalan kami sungguh menggelikan! Bahkan Buchou tampak memerah malu!

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan!]

[Oppai!]

Anak anak memberikan sorak sorai ala Oppai Dragon dari tribun. Terima kasih semuanya! Kami meninggalkan Asia di markas. Alasannya sudah dijelaskan sebelum pertandingan dimulai, karena Penyembuh akan diincar lebih dulu jadi membawanya dalam tim akan memberi resiko besar bagi kami. Dia memang tak akan menjadi sandera, namun baik Buchou dan aku tak akan sanggup melihat kalau dia diserang secara brutal. Ucapanku mungkin terdengar kasar, namun dia takkan memberi manfaat dalam pertarungan ini. Kami akan merasa aman kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan kami, namun lawan kami adalah Sairaorg-san dan "Pion" yang sudah mengonsumsi 7 bidak. Kalau Asia diincar, aku memang bisa melindunginya tapi aku bisa babak belur. Maaf Asia. Karena situasinya sudah jadi begini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Yang pasti, kalau "Raja" yakni Buchou atau Sairaorg jatuh, maka pertarungan akan berakhir.

"Sekarang, aku ingin memulai pertarungan."

Wasit datang diantara kedua tim.

"...Silakan dimulai!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan terakhir dimulai. Baik aku dan "Pion" lawan melakukan promotion menjadi "Ratu" dengan cepat. Kekuatanku meningkat. Buchou dan aku memasang kuda kuda bertarung, namun Sairaorg-san justru tersenyum kecil.

"Rias, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum pertarungan."

Sairaorg-san mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Semua budakmu sungguh hebat. Mereka begitu peduli padamu sampai membuatku iri. Karena itulah, mereka menjadi lawan yang tangguh."

Kalau rival hebat mengatakan itu, maka mereka akan merasa lega karena sudah bertarung. Yang tersisa hanyalah mengalahkan pria ini dan merebut kemenangan kami.

"Kami hanya terdiri atas aku dan "Pion"ku disana. Pihakmu juga sama denganku. Pada dasarnya ini sudah 'End Game'."

Sairaorg-san berdiri di depanku.

"Hyodou Issei. Akhirnya waktu ini tiba juga."

Kita belum bertarung sejak latih tanding di basemen kastil Gremory. Waktu itu aku masih bukan tandingannya. Tapi...aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dibanding waktu itu.

"Aku tak punya dendam padamu. Aku juga tak membencimu. Ini hanyalah 'Game'."

Aku mengacungkan jariku padanya.

"Tapi aku akan membalaskan dendam rekan rekanku. Aku belum cukup dewasa untuk memaafkanmu saat kau menjatuhkan rekan rekan timku..."

Mendengarkanku, sepertinya Sairaorg-san tampak senang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kalimat yang terdengar kau sudah melebihi batasanmu...! sudah kuduga, kau tipe pria yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan rekan rekanmu. Kau sudah berjuang baik sampai sekarang. Kerja bagus. Ya, itu sangat bagus. Ini sesuatu yang layak disebut awal dari pertarungan habis habisan."

GOOOON!

Aku menyerbu maju dengan kecepatan max, dan langsung menyerang ke arah tubuh Sairaorg-san. Sairaorg-san juga menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki ,dan melompat ke arahku dengan menendang tanah! Tinjuku dan tinju Sairaorg-san saling bersilangan! Tinju kita saling mendarat di wajah masing masing seperti serangan silang!

GOON!

Meskipun aku mengenakan armor, rasa sakit tinggi yang kurasakan seperti hendak meledakkan kepalaku! Helmku hancur oleh serangan itu! Tapi aku belum mulai! Mari kita lakukan,Ddraig!

[Oke!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang digandakan terpusat pada tinjuku, dan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat menghantam wajah Sairaorg-san!

BAAAANNN!

Aku mampu mendaratkan tinju super keras yang menggetarkan area sekelilingku.

TES!

Darah mengucur dari hidung Sairaorg-san dan darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran.

"Serangan tadi adalah serangan rekan rekanku yang tak mampu mencapaimu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menyeka mulutnya.

"Tinju yang kuat sekali...! rasanya semangatmu mengalir langsung ke tubuhku. Dalam waktu singkat kau menjadi Iblis, berapa banyak latihan keras yang kau bebani ke tubuhmu? Itu kekuatan yang tak bisa dicapai secara normal! Aku merasa kau masih menganggapku enteng karena kau tak memakai kemampuan baru yang kau tunjukkan pada Kuisha. Sepertinya aku salah. Bahkan dengan Balance Breaker, kekuatanmu sangat tinggi!"

...Memang iya. Kondisi Balance Breaker ini yang paling gampang kupakai, jadi aku hanya perlu melatih dasar dasarnya saja.

[Terus melakukan latihan dasar dalam kondisi ini meskipun kau mendapatkan kemampuan baru. Aku sungguh hormat padamu]

Ddraig mengatakannya dengan suara kagum. Tapi berkat itu, aku sudah sadar kalau aku bisa melukai Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh touki kalau aku memukulnya dalam serangan balik. Ddraig, tingkatkan saja pertahananku saat aku menerima serangannya.

[Paham. Tapi kalau aku tetap melakukan itu, staminamu akan berkurang drastis]

Lebih baik daripada terluka parah. Ini adalah perang habis habisan. Aku tak boleh setengah setengah.

Usai mengatakan itu pada Ddraig, perang tinju antara aku dan Sairaorg-san dimulai. Kami melakukan pukulan dan tendangan dari jarak dekat. Sebenarnya keahlian bela dirinya lebih baik dariku! Jadi ada batasan yang bisa kulakukan dengan seni bela diri yang kupelajari di pertarungan sungguhan! Ada jarak pengalaman yang lebar diantara kami! Tapi berkat fakta kalau aku sudah menjalani banyak pertarungan sengit dalam duel sungguhan, aku bisa cukup mengimbangi Sairaorg-san! Kuserahkan pertahanan pada Ddraig jadi aku bisa menangkis tinju Sairaorg-san yang tertutupi oleh touki.

"Serangan yang diasah melalui pertarungan sungguhan, begitu! Kau mampu memukulku tanpa berpikir panjang karena hal itu!"

Dia sedang tertawa! Di sisi lain aku sedang serius! Setelah melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat beberapa kali, aku mengambil jarak dan melihat "Pion" lawan. "Pion" yang melawan Buchou melepas topengnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pria yang mungkin sebaya denganku. Namun hal itu berubah dalam sekejap.

BOKO! BEKI!

Tubuh pria itu mulai berubah sambil membuat kebisingan tinggi! Tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Bulu emas mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya dan anggota geraknya menjadi lebih tebal. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan taring tajam. Ekor muncul dan bulu emas panjang bermunculan di lehernya.

ROOOOOOOAR!

Yang tampak oleh mataku adalah Singa raksasa! Ia memiliki tubuh besar sekitar empat atau lima meter tingginya! Ia memiliki semacam berlian di dahinya. Ia berdiri di depan Buchou sambil menggetarkan bulu bulunya.

[OOOOOOO! Identitas "Pion" misterius dari tim Baal ternyata adalah Singa raksasa!]

Sepertinya komentator juga kaget. Tentu saja, aku sendiri juga kaget! Ternyata dia adalah Singa!

[Tunggu! Apa itu Singa Nemean!? Tidak,berlian itu kan...]

Sepertinya sensei yang juga menjadi komentator menyadari sesuatu dan menjadi kaget. Komentator lalu bertanya padanya.

[Apa maksud anda?]

[...Pada dasarnya itu adalah lawan yang pernah Hercules asli hadapi dalam satu dari kedua belas jenisnya...Tuhan dalam Injil menangkap satu dari mereka dan menyegelnya kedalam Sacred Gear. Ia menjadi sesuatu yang terdaftar sebagai satu dari ketigabelas Longinus. Kalau kau menguasainya, kau bisa membelah bumi dalam sekali serangan, dan ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Singa raksasa. Sang "Regulus Nemea"! aku ingat kalau dia punya kemampuan melindungi pemiliknya dari senjata proyektil. Namun aku menerima informasi kalau pemiliknya menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Tak pernah kusangka kalau dia akan menjadi "Pion" dari Tim Baal...]

Apa kau serius!? Singa raksasa itu adalah Longinus!? Hal itu sangat mengejutkan namun Sairaorg-san menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sayangnya pemilik aslinya sudah tewas. Saat aku menemukan pemilik asli "Regulus Nemea", dia sudah dibunuh oleh kelompok misterius. Sacred Gear yang berwujud kapak itu adalah satu satunya yang selamat. Kapak Perang yang seharusnya lenyap karena pemiliknya tewas justru berubah menjadi Singa raksasa atas kemauannya sendiri, dan melenyapkan kelompok yang membunuh pemiliknya."

Jadi Sacred Gear itu bergerak sendiri setelah pemiliknya tewas...! itu pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal semacam itu!

"Disaat itulah aku menjadikannya budakku. Kupikir pertemuan itu sudah ditakdirkan karena garis darah Ibuku adalah penguasa para Singa."

Ibu Sairaorg-san pada dasarnya berasal dari keluarga Vapula yang menguasai Singa. Jadi pertemuan itu memang sudah ditakdirkan.

[...Sacred Gear yang bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri...Dan dia adalah Longinus! Apalagi dia bereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis! Apa Singanya yang hebat atau sistem Evil Piece-nya yang hebat...yang manapun,ini sangat menarik bagiku! Luar biasa menarik! Hmm, tak mengherankan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sialan! kenapa banyak fenomena langka terjadi pada Longinus di era ini!? Lupakan itu! Sairaorg! Bawa Singa itu ke laboratoriumku kapan kapan! Aku ingin menelitinya lebih dalam!]

WOW! Wajahnya kelihatan sangat riang sekali. Wajahmu sangat menyilaukan, sensei! Berarti Singa itu bisa bereinkarnasi adalah fenomena langka?

[Aku sendiri kaget. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Dalam kasusku, pikiranku terpotong saat pemilikku tewas. Kemudian setelah ingatanku kembali lagi, tahu tahu aku sudah didalam Sacred Gear dari pemilik selanjutnya...]

Ternyata dia berbeda dari Ddraig ya...

"Kekuatannya tak stabil mungkin karena dia tak punya pemilik. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku kirim sampai akhir Game. Bukan soal pertarungan lagi kalau dia sampai lepas kendali dan menyerang baik kawan atau lawan. Kalau aku bisa mengirimnya bertarung, itu hanya di saat dia bisa benar benar patuh padaku. Seperti sekarang ini. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya."

Sairaorg-san menjelaskan. Jadi itulah alasan ia tak mengirim "Pion"nya sampai saat terakhir. Berarti sulit mengirimnya tanpa Sairaorg-san yang bisa menghentikannya...Jadi dia adalah budak yang sulit dikendalikan dibawah peran figur-dadu[1]

"...Yang jelas, lawanku adalah "Pion" itu kan?"

Buchou memasang kuda kuda melawan Singa itu. Buchou, kuserahkan dia padamu! Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Sairaorg-san! Baik Buchou dan aku menyerbu ke arah lawan kami. Aku mengayunkan tinjuku dimana Buchou meluncurkan Power of Destruction-nya! Tapi kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya! Aku harus menggunakan Triaina untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Ada kemungkinan aku akan kalah dalam pertarungan karena perlahan kehabisan tenaga! Kalau aku harus menghabisinya,harus kulakukan dalam serangan Blitz[2]! Dia bangkit kemudian maju. Aku juga bangkit kemudian maju. Aku terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Mulutku basah oleh darah. Aku masih aman selama masih bisa merasakan darahku! Aku ingin memakai Ascalon dan menyerang. Tapi...dengan keahlian payahku dalam berpedang, akan sulit mengenai tubuh pria itu yang tertutupi oleh touki. Lebih efektif melawannya dengan tinjuku seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Selama bertarung, aku juga menyadari pergerakan tidak normal Sairaorg-san. Pukulan dari tangan kanannya sedikit lebih lemah dari tangan dampak serangannya juga lebih kecil. Apa itu...? luka ketika tangannya ditebas oleh Kiba dan Xenovia menunjukkan efeknya...? kenapa tak bisa benar benar sembuh meski menggunakan air mata Phoenix?

-Aku akan mengirimmu di depan Sekiryutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya!

Aku mengingat ucapan Kiba sebelumnya.

FLOW!

Aku jadi menangis di dalam armorku. Aku menerima kebaikanmu, rekanku...! pada saat itulah dia memukul dengan tangan kanannya!

Aku sudah cukup merasakan dampak dan kecepatan pukulan itu! Kau mungkin tak memiliki kelemahan! Tapi sekarang berbeda!

"Teman temanku...!"

Tinju kanan Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Aku meluncurkan tinju ke tangan kanannya, ketika lengannya menjadi lurus!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Tinju tergandaku menghancurkan serangan tinju kanannya. Juga membuat tubuhnya agak sempoyongan. Ini dia! Aku menemukan momen terbaik untuk meluncurkan semua kekuatanku! Aku mengubah bidak Evil Piece di dalamku dan membuat kekuatan Sekiryutei-ku meledak!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Aura merah di sekitarku meningkat pesat! Tubuhku menjadi terlapisi armor tebal! Aku melakukan serangan telak ke Sairaorg-san dengan tinjuku! Aku kemudian mengubahnya menjadi Martil raksasa untuk meningkatkan daya hantamnya!

BAAAAAANGGGG!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terbang jauh setelah membuat suara ledakan keras.

"...Membuat kelemahan padamu yang tak memilikinya! Aku berbicara tentang lengan kananmu!"

Menyerang Sairaorg-san yang berada di udara, aku mengubah "Evil Piece" di dalamku!

[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

[Change Fang Blast!]

Armorku kembali ke ketebalannya semula. Kemudian tercipta ransel di punggungku dan meriam di bahuku. Aku mengarahkan meriamku pada Sairaorg-san!

BUUUUUNNNN...

Meriam mulai mengumpulkan aura sambil membuat suara tenang. Kelemahan Triaina-Bishop adalah lamanya waktu pengisian energi. Tapi aku bisa mengenai targetku kalau berada di udara!

"Dragon Blasterrrrrrrrrr...!"

BAAAAAANGGGGGGGG!

Ledakan luar biasa tertembakkan dari meriamku! Sairaorg-san membuat sayapnya muncul dan mencoba memperbaiki posisinya,namun...

"Kuh...!"

Ia tertembak oleh aura yang muncul dari meriam bahu kananku. Aura yang tertembak dari bahu kiriku hanya lewat sedikit! Meriam yang sudah memenuhi tugasnya kembali menjadi aura merah dan menghilang. Sambil tertutupi asap tebal di udara, Sairaorg-san mendarat di tanah dengan perlahan. Nafasku menjadi berat...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan aura dan staminaku. Aku juga masih belum bisa menjatuhkannya. Akan gawat kalau aku tak menyimpan aura dan stamina. Sairaorg-san yang mendarat di tanah tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi tak ada yang fatal. Tepat sebelum meriamku mengenainya, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki tebal. Touki yang muncul dari energi kehidupannya. Pria ini memiliki energi kehidupan yang tinggi, pertahanannya benar benar tidak normal! Sairaorg-san kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Kuat. Kau sampai bisa menjadi sekuat ini..."

Dia sepertinya puas oleh seranganku. Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menyerangnya setelah ini? Saat memikirkan strategi selanjutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan "Kya!". Teriakan Buchou!? Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya...

Buchou tengah berlutut dengan tubuh penuh luka! Si Singa berdiri di depan Buchou dengan sedikit luka! Buchou dalam bahaya!

[Rias Gremory akan kalah karena kehabisan darah kalau terus begini]

Si Singa berbicara! Tunggu,dia bisa bicara!?

[Kalau kau ingin menolongnya,pakailah air mata Phoenix]

...Dia sengaja melakukannya. Makhluk ini memiliki kekuatan menjatuhkan Buchou kalau dia menginginkannya. Tak melakukannya berarti dia ingin kita menggunakan Air Mata Phoenix. Tim Baal sudah menggunakannya sehingga tak bisa digunakan lagi. Kami masih belum memakai milik kami. Singa lawan tengah menonton dengan seksama pertarungan diantara aku dan Sairaorg-san.

"...Kalau aku mengatakan "Itu tidak perlu", maka kualitasku sebagai "Raja" akan menurun. Tak apa apa. Kuizinkan itu. Tapi aku ingin pertarungan diantara aku dan Sekiryutei berlanjut, Regulus."

[Saya paham. Maafkan saya. Itu adalah tindakan yang saya ambil atas kesetiaan saya pada anda, Majikanku]

Si Singa dan Sairaorg-san belum melanjutkan serangan mereka. Aku melaju ke arah Buchou karena mencemaskannya, dan mengambil botol kecil dari dalam kantongnya.

"Buchou, tolong gunakanlah ini."

"...Aku sangat malu. Sampai aku...menjadi penghalang bagimu..."

Buchou nampak frustasi. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sebagai "Raja" yang tak mampu melawan seekor Singa. Tapi tolong bertahanlah. Kalau kamu sampai jatuh, akan jadi "Game Over" bagi kita. Aku meneteskan air mata didalam botol ke tubuh Buchou. Luka lukanya kemudian sembuh sambil mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dengan ini air mata kita sudah habis. Yang tersisa adalah apa aku bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg-san atau tidak. Kesempatannya hanya 50 : 50. Tidak, ada kemungkinan kuat mengalahkan Sairaorg kalau aku mengaktifkan Triaina Mode lagi. Dia juga terluka. Saat aku memikirkan strategi selanjutnya, si Singa berbicara.

[Sairaorg-sama! Pakailah saya! Mohon 'kenakan' saya! Dengan Balance Breaker, anda akan mampu mengungguli Sekiryutei! Apa anda mencoba menyia nyiakan pertandingan yang bisa anda menangkan—]

Si Singa mengatakan itu. Mengenakan...? si Singa? Balance Breaker? Sairaorg-san kemudian berteriak marah.

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu...itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya akan kupakai di saat darurat di Dunia Bawah! Apa artinya kalau aku menggunakannya untuk melawan pria ini!? Aku akan menghadapi pria ini, hanya dengan tubuhku!"

...Begitu. Orang ini sebenarnya masih bisa lebih kuat lagi. Kalau dia memakainya, bisakah aku...menang? tapi itu membuatku cukup tertarik. Seberapa kuatkah ia jadinya? Pria yang sangat kuhormati ini. Berapa besar kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa ia tunjukkan kalau sudah serius? Sairaorg-san mengizinkan aku menggunakan Triaina yang menurutku curang. Pada saat itulah, aku tak memiliki hak menolak Sairaorg-san menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Tolong gunakan kekuatan Singa itu."

Aku mengatakan itu secara alami. Buchou yang berada di sampingku terkejut. Tapi aku masih terus bicara. Maaf teman teman, aku ini memang idiot. Aku mencoba membuang kesempatan menang yang kalian semua buat untukku. Tapi, tapi aku...

"Tak ada artinya kalau aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san yang tak menggunakan 'itu'. Tak akan ada artinya bagiku berlatih keras sampai hari ini."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ucapan jujur terus meluncur dari mulutku.

"Hari ini aku akan mengklaim kemenangan dengan mengalahkanmu, yang menjadi serius! Kita bertarung demi impian kita! Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan mengalahkan lawan yang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya!?"

Teriakan yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku. Buchou juga berkata "apa kamu bodoh?" dengan wajah kaget sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Maaf Buchou. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menang! Setelah jeda, Sairaorg-san tersenyum sangat lebar.

"...Maaf. Entah dimana dalam hatiku aku masih menganggap ini hanya 'Game'. Bahwa tak ada kesempatan kedua. Sepertinya sejak tadi pikiranku sangat naif. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh yang kumiliki...!"

DON!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terisi penuh oleh semangat tinggi!

"Aku marah pada diriku karena tak menyadari kalau aku takkan merasakan pertarungan ini lagi. Regulus!"

[Baik Tuan!]

Majikan memanggil Singanya. Singa yang menjawab panggilan Majikannya! Singa raksasa itu memancarkan cahaya emas. Ia berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan bergerak ke arah Sairaorg-san.

"Kalau begitu,mari kita lakukan. Sudah kutentukan kalau panggung ini akan jadi pertarungan sampai mati! Jangan dendam padaku meski aku membunuhmu, Hyodou Issei!"

Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh aura keemasan mengatakan itu dengan keras!

"Singaku! Raja Nemea! Kau,yang sudah dijuluki sebagai Shishiou[3]! Jawablah raunganku dan berubahlah menjadi armorku!"

DOOOOOON!

Seluruh tanah bergetar kencang. Apa ini? Apa tanah ini, dimensi buatan, mulai kehilangan ketahanannya dari Sairaorg-san yang mulai menjadi serius...?

Sairaorg-san dan si Singa mengaum keras sambil menghancurkan tanah di sekelilingnya.

[Balance-Break!]

"Balance-Break!"

Cahaya menyilaukan menyebar sepanjang daratan. Karena cahaya silau itu, Buchou dan aku menutupi wajah kami dengan lengan kami.

...Saat cahaya lenyap, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah lempengan armor berwarna emas dengan motif Singa. Helm di kepalanya memiliki rambut emas yang terlihat seperti Singa. Ada wajah yang sepertinya adalah kepala Singa di dadanya, dan matanya bersinar seolah masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"Balance Breaker dari 'Regulus Nemea', yakni [Regulus Rey Leather Rex]! Hyodou Issei, terima kasih dari lubuk hatiku karena membuatku serius. Karena itulah aku akan menghadiahimu tinjuku. Datanglah padaku dengan [Benteng] tangguhmu itu!"

Sairaorg-san yang berjalan langkah demi langkah ke arahku mengatakan itu. Ada kekuatan luar biasa terpancar hanya dengan melihat armornya yang terlapisi touki...! ...Astaga, sepertinya semua pria yang pernah kuhadapi memiliki Balance Breaker tipe armor.

[Anggap saja begini, bentuk seperti itu adalah yang memiliki efektivitas tertinggi bagi mereka yang menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat. Kau mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan energi, dan memukul lawanmu dengan itu. Karena itulah bentuk 'armor' menjadi bentuk yang mereka pilih]

Ujar Ddraig padaku. Begitu. Kalau kamu menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat, akan menjadi seimbang dari segi pertahanan dan serangan kalau kamu mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan massa energi. Pasti memang begitu, karena aku juga merasa paling nyaman ketika menggunakannya. Sairaorg-san yang hanya beberapa inchi dariku berkata,

"Sekarang. Tunjukkan semua yang kau punya."

...Jangan menyesali ucapanmu. Aku akan memukulmu dengan kekuatan Maximum!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Armorku menjadi lebih tebal dan lenganku menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar juga! Aku menarik tinju raksasaku dan mengayunkannya ke depan! Aku meningkatkan daya hantamnya dengan Martil Percussion yang terletak di sikutku saat mengenainya...

GAN!

Tinju raksasaku dengan mudah dihentikan oleh tangan kiri Sairaorg!

...! aku menerima serangannya! Kau pasti bercanda kan! Ini adalah teknik baru yang terspesialisasi dalam serangan dan pertahanan! Tidak! Aku masih belum selesai! Kalau aku menggunakan Martil Percussion lagi untuk meningkatkan daya hantam maka aku akan...

BANG!

Martil percussion kulancarkan dan tinjuku meningkatkan—

Tinju raksasaku lagi lagi dihentikan saat menyentuh tangan Sairaorg...pertahananku seharusnya juga sudah meningkat...!

"Jadi ini saja batasmu?"

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu.

GAKYAAAAANNN!

Tinju Sairaorg-san menghantam telak kedalam perut tebalku dan armorku remuk seketika. Tinjunya begitu dalam sampai kedalam armorku sehingga menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Uhugh...!"

Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku. Kemudian, kesadaranku lenyap.

Bagian 2[sunting]

...

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku berada di dunia putih.

...Aku ingat tempat ini. Ya, aku tengah berada di dalam Sacred Gear. Aku sering datang kemari untuk membujuk senpai di masa lalu. Saat ini, aku tengah disini. Aku seharusnya sedang bertarung tinju dengan Sairaorg-san. Aku menyudutkannya. Sairaorg-san kemudian menjadi serius dengan mengenakan armor. Kemudian Triaina-Rook ku ternyata tak berhasil padanya...

Saat aku melihat lihat, para senpai masa lalu sudah hadir. Kupikir mereka masih tanpa emosi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi mereka memasang wajah kemarahan sambil diselimuti oleh aura gelap.

[Juggernaut Drive]

[...Gunakanlah Juggernaut Drive]

Mereka mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu. Juggernaut Drive!? Apa maksud kalian!? Kemudian satu pandangan muncul di dunia putih. Aku bisa melihat diriku padanya! Itu adalah aku yang sedang dipegang oleh Buchou! Armorku hancur lebur dan aku terus menerus muntah darah dari mulutku! Hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa mengerti kalau kondisiku sangatlah kritis!

...Sairaorg-san dan aku tengah bertarung. Aku menerima pukulan dari Sairaorg-san yang bersatu dengan Singanya dan kemudian aku...apa itu artinya kesadaranku dikirim kedalam Sacred Gear...?

[Juggernaut Drive]

[Solusinya hanya Juggernaut Drive]

[Ya, hanya itu solusi yang ada]

[Pria itu pasti menginginkannya]

Semua senpai masa lalu bangkit dari kursi mereka dan menunjukkan senyum aneh sambil terselimuti aura hitam.

...! ada aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuhku juga! Dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku! Dan di saat yang sama perasaan tak mengenakkan muncul dalam tubuhku! Apa itu...dendam...sakit...kebencian...semua itu meningkat di dalam itu...aku membencinya...Sairaorg-san! Aku ingin mengalahkannya...! aku ingin kekuatan...! kekuatan tanpa tanding...! karena itulah...! aku ingin melenyapkan Sairaorg-san dari dunia ini...Aku!

Ku...! Elsha-san...Belzard-san...aku...aku! itu adalah momen dimana hatiku hampir dimakan oleh kebencian. Aku bisa mendengar suara dari pandangan itu. Tangisan para anak anak.

[Oppai Dragon tewas!]

[Tidak!]

[Tolong berdirilah!]

...Aku bisa mendengar teriakan pahit mereka. Maaf. Aku tak bisa lagi...saat kesadaranku hampir diambil oleh kegelapan, aku mendengar sebuah suara menggema di dalam dunia putih ini.

[Jangan menangis!]

Suara seorang anak...!? pandanganku berubah. Ia menunjukkan seorang anak dengan topi.

...Aku kenal anak laki laki itu...Ya. Anak yang menangis karena tak bisa ikut serta dalam tanda tangan autografi Acara Superheroku...Anak itu, Rilenkusu, berteriak keras ke arah anak anak di tribun yang menangis.

[Oppai-Dragon mengatakannya padaku! Kalau laki laki tak boleh menangis! Dia bilang kalian harus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi wanita!]

...! itu kata kata yang kuucapkan pada Rilenkusu yang menangis waktu itu! Mendengarkan itu,semua anak mulai berdiri.

[Oppai-Dragon takkan kalah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai-Dragon! Berdirilah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai-Dragon!]

[Chichi-Ryutei!]

Suara yang mati matian berusaha memanggilku. Semuanya...aku...

Aku juga mendengar suara familiar. Itu adalah Irina, yang menjadi cheerleader di bangku anak anak.

"Itu benar! Semuanya! Ise-kun...Oppai-Dragon terus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan mengalahkan semua lawannya! Karena itulah kita semua harus mendukungnya! Kita harus percaya padanya! Oppai-Dragon adalah Pahlawan semua orang!"

Irina mati matian menyoraki semua anak anak dengan wajahnya kacau oleh air mata.

[ kalian menyukai Oppai-Dragon!?]

[Ya kami menyukainya!]

[Aku juga menyukainya! Dia selalu cabul dan banyak memikirkan hal hal ecchi...tapi dia selalu bersemangat melebihi siapapun! Dia tak pernah menyerah! Dia bekerja keras! Aku tahu kalau dia orang yang bisa bertarung demi orang orang yang dia sayangi! Semua orang memahami hal itu kan?]

[Ya!]

[Karena itu mari kita dukung dia! Mari kirimkan suara kita padanya! Dia berdiri apapun yang terjadi! Dunia Bawah dan Surga! Dia bertarung untuk orang orang dari banyak Dunia Berbeda!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!Oppai!]

[Semuanya bergabung! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

Aku meneteskan air mataku tanpa menyadarinya. Ada begitu banyak suara yang memanggilku. Ada orang orang yang mencariku! Ada anak anak yang merindukanku!

Pada saat itulah, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara dari orang yang selalu berada di sampingku dan selalu mendukungku.

[Ise. Bisakah kamu mendengarku? Semua orang tengah memanggilmu]

Pandangan berubah dan wajah majikanku muncul. Warna Crimson muncul di hadapanku.

Warna rambut yang sama dengan orang itu. Merah. Rambut merah yang lebih brilian dari warna merah Stroberi.

Ya. Rambut panjang nan indah orang itu yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Ya. Itu benar. Bahkan ketika aku berada di ambang kematian waktu itu, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah...warna crimson brilian. Warna yang sama dengan warna darah. Tapi kupikir sekarang berbeda. Terasa lembut, hangat, dan menyejukkan. Warna Crimson yang menyelimutiku. Ya. Aku...bermula dari warna itu.

[Aku juga sama. Aku juga menantikanmu, tahu? Itu karena aku...]

Wanita yang kucintai, Rias Gremory. Aku juga...suara gelap mulai mendekatiku yang tengah memikirkan dia.

[Sekarang. Sekiryutei saat ini. Hyodou Issei. Mari mengamuk. Mari aktifkan Juggernaut Drive!]

Salah satu senpai mengatakan itu sambil terselimuti aura gelap. Namun suara suara yang memanggilku juga makin meningkat.

[Oppai Dragon!]

[Lakukan yang terbaik!]

[Berdirilah!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!]

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara pria itu.

[Ada apa Hyodou Issei? Begini sajakah? Kau masih belum selesai kan? Kalau begitu berdirilah! Kau bukan orang selemah ini!]

...Ya. Itu benar. Masih belum selesai. Takkan kubiarkan selesai begini saja! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Para senpaiku tak menyingkirkan aura gelap mereka meskipun mereka mendengar suara anak anak dan Sairaorg-san.

[Sekarang, mari hancurkan dia. Dengan kekuatan penghancurmu]

"Diam kau!"

Ujarku sambil menatap semua senpai.

"Tak bisakah kalian mendengarnya? Suara suara yang memanggilku. Bukan hanya Buchou. Namun semua suara anak anak itu."

[Tidak. Inilah cara bagi Naga Langit untuk menjadi Raja Kehancuran. Mustahil, hal semacam itu sangat mustahil]

"Salah. Aku...aku takkan menjadi Raja Kehancuran! Aku adalah Hyodou Issei! Aku hanya pria normal! Kalaupun mau, aku lebih ingin menjadi Raja Harem!"

[Bukan. Kau adalah Raja Kehancuran. Juggernaut Drive adalah kekuatan sejati yang sudah ditanamkan kedalam Sacred Gear ini—]

[Jangan ganggu dia]

Seseorang muncul sambil memotong ucapan senpai. Ada seseorang dengan tubuh terselimuti cahaya putih. Kemudian salah satu senpai menjadi marah.

[Kau...]

Pria bercahaya putih itu mengatakannya padaku.

[Aku adalah salah satu Albion masa lalu]

...Apa...? Albion...jadi dia adalah salah satu Hakuryuukou masa lalu?

[Ya. Waktu itu ketika kau memasukkan salah satu berlian Albion kedalam Boosted Gear; sepertinya potongan kesadaranku masuk kedalamnya, meskipun aku yang asli masih bersemayam didalam Divine Dividing]

Ah. Aku memang melakukan itu! Berarti aku mengambil orang ini pada saat itu...Albion-senpai mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

[Sekiryuutei. Ini juga adalah takdir. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan coba memakai kekuatan pembagi duaku untuk menekan hal hal negatif yang berkeliaran didalam Sacred Gearmu]

"Apa kau yakin? Aku adalah Sekiryuutei dan bukan Vali..."

Albion-senpai tersenyum oleh ucapanku.

[Karena kau sangat menarik. Aku bisa paham kenapa dua Sekiryuutei terkuat dalam sejarah lenyap sambil tertawa. Kalau itu adalah kau yang memiliki antusias dan kebahagiaan yang mampu melenyapkan kutukan, maka kau mungkin mampu mengubah Takdir kedua Naga Langit. Bukan. Kau mungkin mampu menuntun kedua Naga Langit ke arah takdir yang baru. Karena itulah...]

Senpai mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan cahaya putih menyebar.

[Kau harus menjadi Naga baru bersama dengan Vali Lucifer]

FLASH

Cahaya putih-keperakan bersinar terang di seluruh dunia putih. Ia mulai membawa pergi semua aura gelap yang dibawa oleh para Sekiryuutei masa lalu! Kekuatan kebencian mereka juga dibagi dua dan akhirnya lenyap! Aura gelap mereka juga dibagi dua dan musnah! Itulah kekuatan Albion-senpai! Kebencian, dendam, dan perasaan bermusuhan mulai menipis drastis!

[Takkan kubiarkan! Kebencian! Dendam! Dan kesedihan sendiri adalah Sacred Gear dari Sekiryuutei! Dengan kutukan di rasa permusuhan untuk menghancurkan adalah jalan bagi kedua Naga Langit...]

Aku berkata pada para senpai yang tak bisa menghentikan kebenciannya bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Oppai. Aku tertolong oleh Oppai. Dan aku akan terus mencarinya mulai dari sekarang."

Namun para senpaiku mulai melafalkan Juggernaut Drive sebagai pilihan terakhir mereka.

[Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Naga Langit yang telah mencuri prinsip prinsip dominasi]

Tidak! Kemudian aku mencoba melencengkan mantra itu!

"Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Sekiryuutei yang telah membuang prinsip prinsip dominasi!"

[Aku tertawa pada "Infinitas" dan menolak "Impian"]

"Aku akan menempuh jalan yang benar dengan memiliki "Infinitas" dan "Impian"."

[Aku akan menjadi Naga-Merah. Raja dari Dominasi]

"Aku akan menjadi Raja dari Naga Merah!"

[Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu kedalam Penebusan Crimson!]

"Dan kujanjikan pada kalian semua! Akan kutunjukkan masa depan pada kalian yang bersinar dalam Cahaya Crimson-sejati!"

Semua senpai menunjukkan ekspresi cerah oleh ucapan terakhirku.

[Masa depan...kau akan menunjukkan masa depan pada kami...?]

"Ya! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian! Bukan! Mari kita lihat bersama! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian bersama denganku! Pada teman temanku! Pada wanita yang kucintai! Pada anak anak! Akan kita tunjukkan pada mereka!"

[Masa depan...kita akan menciptakan masa depan...! Bukan menghancurkannya, tapi masa depan...!]

Ya. Kita bisa lakukan itu. Kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan bersama!

"Ayo maju Senpai! Aku adalah Sekiryutei! Oppai-Dragon! Pria yang mencintai Rias Gremory! Aku adalah Hyodou Isseiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Dalam pandanganku, Oppai Buchou yang berada di depanku bersinar dalam warna crimson. Aura crimson kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku...


	61. Chapter 61

Life 0[sunting]

[Mimpi?]

Aku, Hyodou Issei, mengangguk pada pertanyaan Ddraig.

"Ya. Aku melihat mimpi aneh ketika aku sedang tidur. Banyak anak anak menangis. Saat kutanya pada mereka kenapa, mereka memberitahuku kalau mereka menangis karena mereka takut pada monster raksasa. Karena itu kuberitahu anak anak. Kalau aku akan muncul ketika mereka menggambar lingkaran dan memencet tengahnya dengan berkata [Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan]."

Ddraih mendesah setelah mendengar ucapanku.

[...Sampai kau melakukan postur ketika kau tak suka kalau orang lain melakukannya...]

"Apa boleh buat! Aku pikir aksi semacam itu kuperlukan untuk menghibur anak anak! ...dan saat aku melakukan itu, kecemasan lenyap dari wajah anak anak. Oppai sungguh menakjubkan!"

Ddraig mendesah bahkan lebih dalam. Tapi aku tengah berbicara apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati!

[...Haa, kau benar.—Jadi bagaimana tubuh barumu?]

-Ddraig bertanya padaku. Rohku baru saja dipindahkan ke tubuh baruku yang dikeluarkan dari dalam kepompong...rasanya aneh melihat tubuhku sendiri di hadapanku, namun aku menyadari kalau itu memang tubuhku setelah rohku dipindahkan ke dalamnya. Tak ada sedikitpun perubahan pada tubuh baruku dengan yang sebelumnya. Indera sentuhanku juga bekerja saat aku membuat cengkeraman.

"Iya juga! Dengan ini aku bisa meremas oppai Rias dan Akeno-san!"

Aku mulai melakukan latihan imej dengan menggerakkan jemariku! Aaah, oppai Rias yang berisi, dan oppai elastis Akeno-san yang melekat di tanganku...mengingat semua itu bisa dengan mudah mengisi perutku sepuluh kali.

Ya, tubuhku bekerja baik. Armorku juga terpasang. Jadi perubahan macam apa yang terjadi dibanding tubuhku yang sebelumnya?

[Penampilan, bentuk, dan bagian tertentu sama seperti manusia. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal seperti sebelumnya. Namun karena ketiadaan evil piece dari tubuhmu, anggap saja kalau kau adalah Naga humanoid. Biarpun ada bantuan dari Ophis, kau menerima dagingmu dari Great Red. Anggap saja kalau kau adalah Naga-Sejati kecil.]

Jadi dengan kata lain aku adalah anak dari Great Red.

[Di atas semua itu kekuatan Uroboros juga ditambahkan ke dalamnya. Bahkan dalam kondisi ini, kemampuan fisik dasarmu sudah meningkat ketimbang sebelumnya...Yah, sejak awal kau ini pecundang jadi peningkatannya tidak banyak...]

Maaf kalau sejak awal sudah menjadi pecundang! Aku kan hanya siswa sekolah normal!

[Keuntungannya adalah peningkatan kemampuan fisikmu seperti yang baru kukatakan, dan aku tak bisa memprediksi pertumbuhan macam apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah memiliki kekuatan Naga-Sejati dan Dewa-Naga kedalam dirimu. Juga sekarang sudah tak apa apa untuk menjauh dari Great Red.]

Bukankah kekuatanku sudah sulit untuk diprediksi? Karena kekuatan payudara dan semacamnya.

[Itu juga benar...namun kekurangannya adalah seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau kehilangan banyak kemampuan karena evil piece tidak ada bersamamu yang merupakan sumber kemampuanmu. Juga bahaya dari Pembunuh Naga sudah meningkat pesat karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan dari Great Red dan Ophis.]

...Kedua kekurangan itu benar benar buruk. Kalau soal evil piece aku tinggal memintanya pada Rias, tapi juga menakutkan untuk mengetahui kalau kerusakan yang akan kuterima dari Pembunuh Naga akan meningkat pesat.

...Sudah sulit untuk mendekskripsikan rasa sakit itu dalam kata kata...kalau mungkin, aku tak ingin merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dari sini? Biarpun aku tetap disini, satu satunya hal disini adalah golem yang sudah berhenti berfungsi, Gogmagog, yang terapung apung sepanjang celah dimensional...golem golem itu sebenarnya terapung di celah dimensional. Kemudian hal itu terjadi tepat saat aku memikirkan cara untuk kembali pada semua orang, aku mendengar melodi yang sangat familiar.

Apa...? Bukankah ini...?

[...Lihat, partner!]

Aku melihat ke atas setelah Ddraig menyuruhku. Di langit, 'itu' tengah terpantul.

-Senyuman dari anak anak di Dunia Bawah mulai bermunculan sepanjang langit. Anak anak menggambar lingkaran dan menekan tengahnya. Kemudian mereka bernyanyi dengan keras dan enerjik.

**ADA SEORANG OPPAI DRAGON YANG TINGGAL DI SUDUT SUATU NEGARA!**

**NAGA ITU BERJALAN JALAN KETIKA CUACA SEDANG CERAH!**

**NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON!**

**REMAS REMAS HISAP HISAP PAFU PAFU!**

**ADA BEGITU BANYAK JENIS OPPAI!**

**NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR!**

**OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERBANG HARI INI!**

**DI SUDUT KOTA TERTENTU, OPPAI DRAGON TENGAH TERTAWA!**

**BAHKAN DI HARI BERBADAI, OPPAI DRAGON MENJADI BAHAGIA DENGAN MENEKAN OPPAI!**

**NAGA NAGA OPPAI DRAGON!**

**KLIK KLIK ZOOM ZOOM IYAAAAN!**

**IA TELAH MELIHAT BANYAK JENIS OPPAI, NAMUN DIA PALING SUKA YANG BERUKURAN BESAR!**

**OPPAI DRAGON JUGA TERUS MAJU HARI INI!**

[Great Red berkata kalau dia tengah mencerminkan perasaan semua anak anak yang tinggal di Dunia Bawah.]

...semuanya...apa kau serius? Jadi lagu ini dari anak anak yang memanggilku...! Aku begitu senang sampai dadaku terasa penuh. Semuanya tengah memanggilku...!

[Great Red mewakili impian...impian yang dimiliki seseorang. Impian yang seseorang lihat. Impian yang seseorang bayangkan. Dia menunjukkannya pada kita. Mungkin harapan kuatmu untuk pulang telah membuat Great Red muncul dengan merespon impianmu.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu.

...Seorang yang mewakili impian. Jadi Great Red muncul dengan merespon harapanku, dan mungkin Great Red tengah menunjukkan ini pada kita.

"Ya. Tapi ini sungguhan. Anak anak tengah bernyanyi untukku...! Dan bahkan menjangkau kemari...! Mereka telah menjangkau aku...!"

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata yang jatuh mengalir saat aku melihat senyum anak anak dan mendengar lagu mereka.

[...Aneh. Lagu yang begitu kubenci...sekarang terasa sangat kuat bagiku...Kukuku. Nampaknya aku benar benar patah hati sekarang...]

"Sudahlah Ddraig. Lagu ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat hangat. Benar sekali. Aku adalah Oppai Dragon yang tinggal di sudut suatu desa, dan terbang untuk mencari oppai baik di hari cerah dan hujan sambil tertawa...! Itu karena aku mencintai oppai! Aku harus kembali ke sisi semua orang!"

[Yeah, mari kembali partner.—bisakah aku memintamu melakukan itu Great Red? Bisakah kau kembalikan pria ini ke tempat anak anak?]

Ddraig bertanya pada "Shinryuu-shintei (Dewa Kaisar Naga Merah)". Great Red membuat sebuah auman keras. Kemudian ruang di hadapan kami membengkok, dan sebuah retakan tercipta.

-Dari sana aku bisa melihat kota yang sangat besar...aku bisa merasakan aura familiar dari sana. Menilai dari warna langit, itu pasti Dunia Bawah. Yeah, itu aura yang membuat hatiku terasa damai. Aura kawan kawanku. Aura teman teman pentingku. Dan aura wanita yang kucintai...aku kemudian mengatakannya pada Ophis di sampingku.

"Ophis. Aku akan pergi. Ke tempat dimana aku bisa kembali..."

"Begitu. Itu...membuatku sedikit iri."

Ophis nampaknya kesepian...kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi kan? Aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku pada Ophis.

"-Ikutlah bersamaku."

Ophis membuka lebar lebar matanya dan nampak seolah tak percaya. Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau adalah temanku kan? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku.—mari pulang bersama."

Momen ini, Naga yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat tersenyum.

"Aku dan Ddraig (maksudnya Ise) adalah teman. Aku akan ikut bersama denganmu."

Ophis dan aku bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Ya, ini bagus. Ini tak apa apa. Mari kita pulang bersama. Ke tempat dimana kita bisa kembali...

Aku, bersama dengan Ophis dan Great Red, bergerak melewati retakan yang tercipta di celah dimensional.


	62. Chapter 62

Life 1 : Janji Crimson[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Aku keluar dari celah dimensional bersama dengan Great Red! Dan aku terkejut pada sesuatu yang muncul di hadapan mataku!

-Ada monster raksasa di hadapanku!

Itu adalah tipe humanoid, namun ia nampak menyerupai monster chimera karena ia memiliki campuran tubuh dari naga, singa, dan banyak lagi! Dan dia bahkan lebih besar dari Great Red yang saat ini kutunggangi! AH! Aku segera menyadarinya! Itu adalah anti-monster yang terlahir dari [Annihilation Maker] di celah dimensional! Itu monster yang si brengsek Shalba ciptakan menggunakan teknik terlarang!

...Saat aku melihat agak jauh, aku bisa melihat kota. Begitu. Jadi monster ini bergerak ke arah sana. Kutukan yang Shalba letakkan di dalam para monster untuk membuat mereka menghancurkan kota kota Dunia Bawah! Lebih seperti sekelilingnya dihancurkan. Tak terhitung jumlah kawah tercipta di tanah, dan semua hal disekitarnya seperti bangunan, hutan, dan pegunungan hancur. Ini bukan satu satunya monster yang diciptakan di dimensi buatan...Kalau benda ini adalah satu satunya yang ada disini, maka itu berarti monster yang lain sudah dikalahkan atau tengah menghancurkan kota yang lain...Aku jadi merasa tak nyaman tentang itu...! Sungguh brengsek! Si brengsek Shalba itu benar benar Maou tak tahu diri! Sangat benar kalau aku mengalahkannya!

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan pada monster itu...Aku kemudian melihat Grayfia-san selagi tengah duduk di atas Great Red! Arara, Grayfia-san!

...Apa dia tengah bertarung bersama orang orang lain yang memiliki aura gila...? Jangan jangan itu semua para budak Sirzechs-sama, kelompok Lucifer...kalau memang begitu maka jadi masuk akal. Aku bisa merasakan aura dan atmosfir luar biasa dari mereka! Apa seorang yang mengenakan sesuatu yang nampak seperti Haori[1] Shinsengumi adalah [Kuda] Sirzechs-sama? Ah, Enku-san sang Qilin juga ada disitu!

[Mereka semua orang orang berpengalaman...mereka semua memiliki kekuatan abnormal.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu. Yeah. Jangan jangan bahkan orang orang itu tengah kesulitan melawan si monster? Tak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, monster itu tak menerima kerusakan yang berarti. Meski kelihatannya mereka tak sedang kesulitan juga.

Kesampingkan itu, monster itu sudah menyadari kami! Semua keenam matanya terarah pada kami, dan dia mulai menunjukkan rasa permusuhan ke arah kami! Sangat wajar kalau itu terjadi karena Great Red sangat besar!

[...Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau serius mengatakan itu?]

Hah? Ddraig sedang berbicara pada seseorang? Apa sesuatu terjadi?

[...Yeah. Great Red berkata "Aku tak suka monster itu karena dia memelototiku"...]

Be-Begitu. Jadi dia memicu kemarahan sang Sekiryuushintei-sama. Dia memang memelototi kami. Aku tak pernah menyangkan Great Red akan mempedulikan hal seperti itu...dia jadi seperti siswa SMA berandalan. Apa alasan kenapa dia selalu berenang di celah dimensional mirip dengan kecintaan Yankee[2] untuk berkeliaran di atas motor mereka?...Apa dia memang Naga yang penuh damai?

[Pokoknya, partner. Great Red berkata kalau dia akan meminjamkan kekuatannya, jadi mari kalahkan monster itu.]

Ddraig mengatakan hal yang sulit dipercaya! Mengalahkannya!? Makhluk sebesar itu!? Dan aku termasuk di dalamnya!? T-Tapi bagaimana? Kalau kelompok Lucifer pimpinan Grayfia-sama saja tak bisa mengalahkannya, maka itu juga mustahil bagiku biarpun aku dalam mode True-Queen tahu?

Sensei pernah membuat komentar kalau kekuatanku bisa dibandingkan dengan Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi. Bentuk True-Queen ku sebanding dengan Sairaorg-san dalam mode Balance Breakernya. Sejujurnya, kupikir aku juga bisa bertanding baik dengan Iblis Kelas Tertinggi. Namun kalau orang orang dari kelompok Lucifer yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat diantara para Iblis tak bisa mengalahkan monster itu, maka akan mustahil bagiku juga! Aku mendapat firasat buruk oleh permintaan aneh ini! Kemudian Ophis mengatakannya.

"Tak apa apa. Ddraig dan Great Red harus "bergabung". Tubuh Ddraig saat ini, cukup sama dengan True-Dragon. Kalian bisa bergabung."

Ddraig...Apa dia bicara soal aku!? Aku bisa tahu siapa yang dia sebut tadi.—Tunggu, bergabung!? Aku dan Great Red...bergabuuuuuung!? Apa maksudmu!? Apa kau bilang aku bisa bergabung dengannya karena tubuhku saat ini adalah bagian darinya!? Hal gila semacam itu tak mungkin bisa...Aku tak tahu apa Ophis sedang serius atau hanya bercanda...kemudian tubuh Great Red mulai memancarkan cahaya merah sangat terang!

...Jumlah cahayanya sangat hebat...! Aura merah menyelimuti segala tempat! Kemudian tubuhku juga mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya itu.

...Hm? Saat aku membuka mataku...yang muncul di hadapanku adalah monster! Uwaa! Setelah diselimuti oleh cahaya merah...Kenapa bisa ada monster yang muncul di hadapanku!? Tunggu...Hah? Aku merasa bingung setelah melihat monster di depanku...Itu monster yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Namun monster itu seharusnya jauh lebih besar...Monster di depanku sangat mirip dengan monster raksasa yang memelototi Great Red. Dia punya enam mata, dan kelihatan seperti chimera.

[Apa kau sudah memulihkan kesadaranmu, partner?]

Aku mendengar suara Ddraig. Ya, aku sudah sadar. Tapi kenapa ada monster yang mirip dengan monster raksasa sebelumnya di depanku? Menilai dari penampilannya, ukurannya sama denganku...? Bukan. Monster itu dua kepala lebih tinggi dariku.

[Tentu saja begitu.—itu karena kau menjadi lebih besar.]

-! Aku dibuat tak percaya untuk sekejap dan terdiam membisu oleh ucapan Ddraig!

Eh! Eh!? Eeehhh!?

Aku melihat ke arah kakiku. Ada tak terhitung bangunan yang nampak seperti bangunan miniatur. Ada hutan dan sungai. Kelihatan seperti set diorama...Aku melihat seluruh tubuhku! Ini Boosted Gear Scale Mail! Tak ada keraguan lagi! Saat aku menoleh, ada kota yang sebelumnya...Eh? Be-Berarti aku memang...

[Aku menjadi raksasaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?]

Suaraku menggema sepanjang area! Tentu saja! Apa apaan ini!? Apa aku dalam kondisi Gigantic Balance Breaker!? Ah, ada Grayfia-san dan yang lain! Mereka tengah melihatku! Mereka sangat kecil! Hanya sekali tatap, Grayfia-san nampak seperti boneka kecil! Apa aku memang jadi besar!?

[Yeah, itu benar. Jadi kau akhirnya menyadarinya. Great Red berkata kalau dia akan meminjamkan kekuatannya padamu kan? Inilah maksudnya. Great Red membuatmu menjadi ukurannya. Seperti kata Ophis, dengan bergabung. Dan sehingga kau menjadi super raksasa.]

Kombinasi...super raksasa...! Sial! Buat apa aku bergabung dengan Naga Raksasa!? Kalau aku harus bergabung aku ingin bergabung dengan Rias atau Akeno-san!

GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Monster di depanku membuat raungan dan mulai berjalan dengan berat ke arahku! Dia datang menyerbu ke depan sambil menghancurkan sekelilingnya dengan guncangan yang dia buat! Sial! Apa yang aku harus lakukan!? Jawab aku, Ddraig.

[Metodenya sama. Kau bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu seperti biasa. Sepertinya Great Red membiarkan kita yang memegang kendali. Anggap saja kalau tubuhmu menjadi lebih besar.]

Begitu, itu mudah dipahami! Sekarang kita bisa selesaikan urusan ini! Aku memberikan tinju lurus ke arah monster yang datang padaku! Tinjuku menghantam tepat di wajahnya sambil membuat suara tajam! Monster bergetar dengan tinju itu. kupikir itu memberi banyak kerusakan karena bisa menggerakkan wajahnya...namun dia justru mengumpulkan api berbahaya di sekitar mulutnya yang tertutupi gigi gigi tajam!—Apa dia mencoba menghembuskan api!?

[Partner. Kalau api itu mencapai kota, akan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa. Bukankah mengelak adalah ide buruk!?]

Aku tahu itu Ddraig! Kalau aku tak bisa menghindarinya, maka aku akan...

Aku mengacungkan tanganku ke depan dan membuat kuda kuda untuk menembak Dragon Shot.

...Waktu sempurna. Akan kutunjukkan teknik yang sudah kutingkatkan!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Bola api berukuran besar dihembuskan dari monster itu! Aku tak bisa memprediksi berapa besar korban yang ditimbulkan kalau sampai mengenai kota! Ada anak anak di kota! Jadi tak mungkin aku akan mengelak dari serangannya!

[Gooooooooo!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Aku melepaskan kekuatan Iblis yang sudah kutingkatkan hingga level tertinggi ke arah bola api! Aku kemudian membuat perintah tepat sebelum Dragon Shot dan bola api hampir bertabrakan.

[Bengkooooooooooook!]

Dragon-Shot merespon perintahku dan melengkung seperti baseball. Bola cabang! –Ini dia!

[Kali ini naik ke atas!]

Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke atas! Dragon-shot, yang melakukan putaran bercabang, sekarang naik ke atas! Aku membayangkan teknik Sirzechs-sama! Aku terus berlatih secara rahasia setelah melihat itu! Yakni untuk mengendalikan Dragon Shot yang telah kutembakkan!

-! Aku membuat Dragon Shot melaju ke bawah bola api, kemudian membuatnya naik sehingga aku bisa mendorongnya ke atas!

BANG!

Sambil membuat suara hantaman keras, Dragon Shot ku mengangkat bola api naik ke langit. Dua kekuatan besar nampak membelah langit. Sangat tinggi ke angkasa, keduanya meledak. Karena kekuatan yang sangat besar, seluruh angkasa tertutup oleh ledakan. Karena Dragon Shot dan bola api saling bertabrakan, angin kuat tercipta.

...Kalau bola api itu sampai kena kota, maka akan menimbulkan bencana! Seluruh kota akan tenggelam ke dalam api! Monster itu kemudian membuat raungan lagi dan mulai menyerbu ke arahku lagi! Tapi dia bukan sesuatu yang harus kutakutkan. Aku pernah menerima serangan yang lebih berbahaya dan mengerikan daripada itu! Itu tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan serangan dari Shishiou[3]!

[Oryaaaaa!]

Aku memukul wajah monster itu lagi! Aku kemudian mendorongnya maju! Setelah memukul, aku melakukan tendangan memutar ke sisi kepalanya! Aku masih belum selesai!

-Kemudian cahaya bersinar dalam cahaya misterius!

[Dia mencoba melepaskan cahaya dari kedua matanya!]

Ddraig berteriak. Jadi itu beam huh! Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan mengelak dari cahaya! Aku Iblis jadi itu adalah kelemahanku...Tunggu, saat ini agak membingungkan, apakah aku Iblis atau bukan. Yang manapun, karena nampaknya berbahaya jadi aku menghindarinya! Enam cahaya dari matanya melewatiku dan secara langsung mengenai area belakangku. Kemudian.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Disertai suara ledakan keras, tanah berguncang dengan keras. Saat aku melihat, tercipta ngarai sampai ke batas tanah, dan begitu banyak api mengepul darinya...Kau pasti bercanda! Serangan itu begitu mematikan sampai mengubah daratan itu sendiri! Dunia Bawah akan lenyap kalau dia terus menggunakan itu!

[...Partner. Aku dapat berita bagus dari Great Red.]

Apa itu! katakan padaku dengan cepat!

[Ada serangan penghabisan. Dia bilang kau pasti menang kalau menggunakannya.]

Baiklah! Aku ingin mendengar itu!

[Tapi masalahnya adalah seluruh area ini akan hancur kalau kau menggunakannya disini. Dia berkata kalau kekuatan penghancurnya sangat gila.]

Apa kau serius!?...Kalau Sekiryuushintei mengatakan itu, maka itu pasti benar. Kalau aku harus menggunakannya, aku harus melempar monster ke atas lalu menggunakannya kan?

[Yeah, hanya itu satu satunya cara.]

...Yeah. Jadi bagaimana aku harus melakukannya? Itulah masalahnya. Selagi aku tengah memikirkan rencana, aku membuat keputusan setelah melihat seseorang. Masih mungkin kalau orang itu! Aku kemudian berbicara pada Grayfia-san.

[Grayfia-san! Bisakah anda mendengarku!? Ini aku, Ise!]

Grayfia-san yang mendengarku, kemudian terbang ke arahku.

"Ise-san?...Berarti Sekiryuutei raksasa ini adalah anda. Syukurlah anda selamat."

[Y-Ya! Terima kasih banyak!]

"Tapi ada apa dengan bentuk raksasa itu?"

Grayfia-san dan yang lainnya melihatku dengan curiga...Namun tak ada waktu menjelaskannya!

[Grayfia-san, akan kujelaskan bentuk ini nanti saja. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin anda lakukan – Ada cara untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Mohon bekerjasama denganku.]

Grayfia-san memasang wajah prajurit setelah mendengarku...Anda terlihat pandai dan cantik, Oneesama Rias!

"Biar saya mendengarnya. Apa yang harus saya...Bukan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

[Ya. Apa anda bisa membuat monster itu terangkat ke udara? Kalau anda bisa lakukan itu, aku bisa melepaskan serangan spesial!]

Grayfia-san tersenyum oleh permintaanku yang bahkan bukan rencana matang.

"Begitu. Itu rencana yang sangat mudah dipahami. Lebih dari itu, serangan "spesial" anda terdengar sangat menjanjikan.—Mari kita lakukan. Kalau saya tak bisa lakukan itu, bagaimana bisa saya menyebut diri saya [Ratu] dari kelompok Lucifer!"

Grayfia-san terbang ke atas setelah mendengar rencanaku! Jumlah dan kepekatan auranya adalah sesuatu yang melebihi kami! Udara berguncang dan rasanya temperatur mulai jatuh! Grayfia-san kemudian memberi perintah pada rekan rekannya!

"Souji-san! Mohon potong kaki Jabberwock!"

Grayfia-san memberi perintah pada samurai yang mengenakan haori shinsengumi.

"Dipahami, Grayfia-dono."

Samurai itu memperpendek jaraknya dari monster.—Dia cepat. Bukankah dia...lebih cepat dari Kiba? Samurai bernama Souji itu meletakkan tangannya pada katana di pinggangnya. Terjadi momen kesunyian. Ketika aku menyadarinya, kaki kanan monster telah terpotong dari lututnya...Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dia mencabut pedangnya...Namun gerakannya sangat mirip dengan pria yang kukenal.—Apa dia Guru Kiba?

Selagi aku memikirkan itu, Grayfia-san dan para budak lainnya terbang ke arah monster. Lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah monster yang hampir tumbang.

...Kaki yang terpotong sudah beregenerasi! Tentakel menjijikkan muncul dari luka lukanya dan mencoba tersambung dengan kaki yang sudah terpotong! Dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi! Monster ini akan berdiri lagi kalau kita tak melakukan sesuatu tentang itu! Selagi itu terjadi, sepertinya teknik telah selesai dan lingkaran sihir raksasa di bawah monster bersinar!

"Kami akan mengangkatnya sekarang, Ise-san!"

Grayfia-san berteriak! Kemudian monster itu didorong ke atas oleh tekanan dari lingkaran sihir! Yeah! Makhluk itu diledakkan ke langit! Sekarang Ddraig, persiapkan untuk serangan spesial!

[Ou! Serahkan padaku!]

Ddraig segera meresponku, dan bagian dada dari Boosted Gear Scale Mail bergeser membuka. Kemudian sebuah meriam muncul. Ini adalah...

[...Longinus Smasher. Ini adalah kekuatan tabu yang tak seharusnya bisa kau capai.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu dengan suara rendah...Longinus Smasher. Kupikir salah satu temanku berkata kalau aku menggunakannya saat aku memasuki Juggernaut Drive. Mereka bilang kalau aku meledakkan Shalba dalam satu serangan dengan itu.

Tapi siapa peduli! Asalkan bisa mengalahkan monster itu, maka aku hanya perlu meledakkannya!

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Getaran sunyi. Jumlah aura yang sulit dipercaya berkumpul pada meriam di dadaku...Hebat, jumlah aura yang ditembakkan tak seperti Crimson Blaster! Apa ini kekuatan dari Great Red!?

Monster yang terangkat di udara telah selesai meregenerasi kakinya...sepertinya pengisian energi selesai tepat pada waktunya! Monster yang sudah diangkat tinggi ke udara menatapku, dan dia bersiap menembakkan cahaya dan api dari mata dan mulutnya. Namun...

Aku lebih cepat! Targetku adalah monster itu! Takkan kubiarkan lewat!

[LONGINUS SMASHEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]

ZUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Disertai teriakanku, aura merah tebal ditembakkan dari dadaku! Monster yang hendak menembakkan cahaya dan api, namun aura Great Red menyelimutinya beserta tubuhnya. Kekuatan absolut yang mewarnai seluruh langit menjadi merah!

...

Aura yang ditembakkan dari dadaku berhenti. Saat aku mengecek langit...Monster itu sudah lenyap tanpa jejak...Hebat. Jadi ini adalah kekuatan dari Sekiryuu shintei. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kata "Hebat" sepanjang waktu. Namun ini memang hebat!

PAAAAAAA...

Kemudian seluruh tubuhku bersinar merah...saat aku menyadarinya, tinggiku sudah berubah. Saat aku melihat sekelilingku, ukuran wilayah sekitarku sudah kembali menjadi normal. Aku bisa melihat bangunan dan pepohonan pada ukurannya semula! Maka itu berarti...aku mengkonfirmasi ulang ukuran tubuhku! Ah, sudah kembali normal! Tubuhku sudah kembali ke ukuran asalnya! Saat aku melihat ke langit, aku melihat Naga Merah Raksasa, Great Red. Great Red tengah menatapku...Lebih tepatnya dia menatap Ddraig. Saat mata Great Red bersinar, sebuah lengkungan tercipta di langit...Apa dia mencoba menciptakan lubang di celah dimensional? Lengkungan itu melebar, dan menjadi cukup besar untuk Great Red lewati. Aku melihat langit celah dimensional melalui lubang itu. Great Red membuka mulutnya setelah menatapku sekali lagi. Aku kemudian mendengar suara Great Red untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan!

-!

...I-Itu mustahil...! Apa Great Red juga harus mengatakan itu!? Yang benar saja, tolong ampuni aku! Ah! Dia kembali ke celah dimensional setelah mengatakan itu! Sungguh mengerikan!

Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan

Great Red masih mengatakan itu bahkan setelah dia melewati lubang! Dan berulang ulang! Great Red lenyap ke dalam lubang sambil mengatakan "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!"

Dia pulang dengan cara seperti itu!? Apa apaan itu!?

[Aku tak mendengarnya. Boku[4] tak mendengar apa apa—moun.]

Apa maksudmu dengan "moun"!? kenapa kau berkata boku!? Semakin cara bicara Ddraig berubah, semakin jauh dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan!

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan."

Ophis yang mendadak muncul di sampingku juga mengatakan itu!

"Apa apaan ini! Kenapa Naga Legendaris dan orang orang yang terlibat dengan mereka harus menyukai lagu iniiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?"

Aku mengalahkan si monster raksasa dengan bergabung dengan Great Red...namun aku hanya bisa berteriak karena cara mengerikan saat berpisah dari Sekiryuushintei.

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Nyaman."

Aku berubah ke Balance Breakerku dan aku saat ini tengah terbang di langit. Seorang yang berada di punggungku adalah Ophis. Dia sepertinya merasa nyaman menunggangi punggungku. Setelah aku mengalahkan monster raksasa itu, aku menyerahkan situasi yang tersisa disana pada Grayfia-san dan mulai bergerak menuju ke arah kota. Aku merasakan kehadiran Rias dan yang lain saat menunggangi Great Red. Mereka pasti ada disana kalau aku tidak salah...Tunggu, ada kepulan asap tebal muncul dari beberapa bagian kota! Dari langit aku bisa melihat banyak bangunan dan jalan yang telah hancur. Sepertinya semua orang sudah dievakuasi karena aku tak merasakan hawa kehadiran siapapun. Perintah evakuasi pasti sudah diturunkan untuk menanggapi monster raksasa yang menuju kemari. Namun tak ada orang sama sekali disini. L-Lantas kenapa semua bangunan dan jalanan hancur? Monster seharusnya belum mencapai kota berkat Grayfia-san dan yang lain.

[Mungkin sisa sisa anggota dari golongan Maou lama menyebabkan kehancuran sepanjang krisis ini? Atau mungkin karena golongan Pahlawan.]

Begitu. Dia pasti benar. Pasti begitu. Itu adalah organisasi tempat Shalba Beelzebub berada. Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti yang menyebabkan semua ini sepanjang masa kekacauan ini.

"...Ke arah barat."

Ophis yang berada di punggungku mengatakan itu.

"Barat?"

Ophis kemudian menjawabku.

"Disana. Orang orang bernama Irina dan Asia ada disana."

Apa kau serius! Apa dia mengingat hawa kehadiran Asia dan Irina? Yah, siapa peduli. Ophis-sama sungguh memudahkan! Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan menuju ke arah yang Ophis tunjuk.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit, aku mulai merasakan aura familiar. Aaah, tidak salah lagi! Pasti itu! Aku belum lama berpisah dari mereka, namun entah kenapa terasa sangat nostalgia. Di lokasi dimana ada banyak tiang asap mengepul, aku mengkonfirmasi kehadiran beberapa bayangan. Mereka ada disana!

Rias! Asia! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! Kiba! Xenovia! Irina! Rossweisse-san! Saji dan Sona-Kaichou! Gya-suke...apa dia tak sadarkan diri? Ah, Sairaorg-san dan si Singa juga ada disana! Aku bergerak turun di tengah tengah mereka setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau itu memang mereka! Semua orang juga tengah menatapku yang terbang ke arah mereka! Aku akhirnya kembali!

"Hyodou Issei! Aku telah kembali!"

Aku mengatakannya dengan keras pada semua orang! Aku sudah kembali, teman teman!

...Huh? Aneh sekali. Bukankah aku harus menerima kata kata seperti "Kami senang kamu telah kembali." Atau "Kami tengah menunggumu"?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semua orang nampak kebingungan...H-Hmmmmm. Semua orang melihatku seperti sedang dicubit oleh rubah...Ah, Jeanne juga berada disini. Golongan Pahlawan! Heracles juga tergeletak di tanah! Apa semua orang sedang melawan golongan Pahlawan!? Aku tak melihat Cao Cao dimanapun...Jeanne juga melihatku dengan terkejut.

[Mungkin mereka masih tak mengenali dirimu?]

-Ddraig mengatakan itu...Apa kau serius? Apa hal semacam itu memang terjadi?...Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan katakan sesuatu yang biasanya kuucapkan.

Aku membuka topeng di helmku dan menunjukkan wajahku. Kemudian aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Umm, Oppai! Aku telah kembali sambil menaiki Great Red!"

Momen aku mengatakan itu.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Apa itu kamu Ise-kun!?"

"Hyodou-kun!?"

"Kamu masih hidup Hyodou!?"

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Sona-Kaichou, dan Saji menyebut namaku!

Hei hei hei hei! Apa aku memang harus mengkonfirmasi diriku dengan berkata oppai!? Eksistensiku sungguh menggelikan seperti biasanya! Aku sangat shock setelah mengkonfirmasi ulang eksistensiku. Kemudian Asia, Koneko-chan, dan Akeno-san menghambur ke arahku. Mereka kemudian memelukku erat erat sambil menangis.

"Ise-san! Ise-san! Ise-san! Ise-san!"

"Senpai...selamat datang kembali."

"...Tolong. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...aku tak ingin hidup di dunia tanpa kamu lagi..."

Arara, semuanya menangis sangat tersedu.

"Ya, aku tak menangis. Aku tahu kalau lelaki yang kupilih tak akan mati."

"Mana bisa! Kamu menangis tuh! Aku akan menangis tanpa menahan diri! Ueeeeen!"

Xenovia dan Irina juga menangis dengan keras. Terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskanku!

"Kamu ternyata aman seperti dugaanku. Seperti yang kuduga darimu. Apa kamu juga memiliki tubuhmu di balik armor itu?"

Rossweisse-san nampak senang dan terkejut oleh kepulanganku.

"Yah, benar. Banyak hal terjadi di celah dimensional dan tubuhku sudah kembali jadi normal."

Aaaah, begitu. Aku paham dengan komentar Rossweisse-san. Aku dianggap sudah mati. Itu wajar. Memang benar kalau tubuhku hancur sebagai hasil menerima kutukan Samael. Dan hanya evil-piece yang kembali ke sisi mereka semua...meski begitu, aku kembali hidup hidup. Rias berjalan ke arahku sambil menangis. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pipiku dan kemudian mengatakannya.

_Aku senang kamu kembali_

"...Aku senang kamu kembali."

Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya. Aaah, ini dia. Inilah kehangatan dari wanita yang aku cintai...Aku senang tubuhku sudah kembali. Tak menyentuh tubuh wanita yang kucintai pokoknya tidak tidak! Lebih dari itu, oppai Rias sudah kembali ke ukurannya semula! Aku cemas kalau oppainya mengecil lantaran kekuatan-dada yang mampu memulihkan auraku. Aku sangat senang! Aku merasa sangat lega!

"Tentu saja. Tempatku berada adalah di sisimu dan kawan kawanku."

SPANK!

Ada seseorang memukulku dari belakang. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu Saji. Dia nampak menangis hebat.

"Uwaaaaaaaan! Kamu idiooooooot! Kudengar kamu mati jadi aku...!"

Aaaah, hidungnya bahkan sampai meler. Aku jadi ingin menepuk nepuk kepala Saji. Maaf. Aku masih hidup.

"Kupikir itu pasti kau saat ada Naga yang sepertinya mirip Great Red muncul di angkasa... Ternyata kau boleh juga."

Sairaorg-san tersenyum padaku sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah!"

-!

Suara seseorang. Saat aku menoleh, Jeanne memasang wajah lengah.

"Maaf. Tadi kau terlihat lengah oleh kehadiran Ise-kun, jadi aku segera menolong anak ini."

Kiba tengah membawa seorang anak agak jauh dari sini. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa Jeanne memakai anak itu sebagai sandera? Uwa, aku tak menyadarinya! Mataku kemudian bertemu mata Kiba yang baru menyelamatkan si anak.

"...Selamat datang kembali, Ise-kun. Berkat kamu, aku bisa menolong anak ini. Seperti yang kuduga dari seorang Pahlawan. Aku senang kamu belum berubah. Meski aku tak pernah menduga kamu akan kembali bersama Great Red."

Waw, dia masih memiliki senyum menyegarkan sang pangeran tampan. Tapi aku lega. Kalau kamu seperti itu selagi aku pergi, maka kelompok Gremory pasti terus aktif selagi aku tidak ada. Jeanne kemudian melotot tajam padaku.

"...Aku tak pernah menduga kau akan kembali hidup hidup setelah bertarung dengan Shalba. Kau benar benar Sekiryuutei mengerikan."

"Yah, terima kasih.—Jadi sekarang apa? Apa kau mau melawan kami semua?"

Saat aku memprovokasinya seperti itu, Jeanne mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti pistol dan botol kecil.—Apa dia ingin memulai pertandingan menembak? Bukan, ada jarum di ujung pistol! Apa itu alat suntik? Botol yang lain pasti air mata Phoenix! Apa dia mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya!?

"Ise-kun, hati hati! Benda itu bisa memperkuat kemampuan Sacred Gear sampai beberapa level!"

Kiba memberiku penjelasan seperti itu. Begitu. Jadi itu suntikan seperti itu. Aku tak tahu dari apa itu dibuat, tapi artinya Jeanne akan memperkuat diri setelah menggunakan itu. Jeanne meletakkan ujung jarum ke lehernya.

"...Pemakaian kedua dari benda ini akan memotong rentang hidup seseorang, namun nampaknya tak ada cara selain menggunakannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menyembuhkan dirinya dengan air mata Phoenix dan lalu menyuntikkan jarum ke lehernya. Momen selanjutnya, tubuh Jeanne memperlihatkan detak besar! Tekanan yang muncul dari tubuh Jeanne meningkat, dan pembuluh darah mulai muncul di wajahnya! Aku menyadari kalau dia tengah melakukan peningkatan kekuatan dengan nekat, hanya dengan melihatnya. Dari sumber apa mereka membuat benda itu? Jeanne tertawa sambil membuat getaran keras.

"...Ini bagus. Kekuatanku meningkat."

Saat dia mengatakan itu, bilah bilah dalam jumlah besar mulai bermunculan di tanah! Itu pedang Suci! Sacred Gear Jeanne adalah [Blade Blacksmith]! Kemampuan untuk membuat Pedang Suci jenis apapun! Menggunakan itu, dia mencapai Balance Breaker untuk menciptakan Naga!

-Namun benda yang dia ciptakan bukanlah Naga...Pedang Suci itu tak membuat Naga, namun justru menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

...Jeanne mulai tertutupi oleh Pedang Suci! Dan yang muncul di hadapanku adalah seekor ular besar! Bukan, tubuh atas Jeanne tumbuh dari tempat dimana kepala ular seharusnya berada! Bagian bawah tubuhnya berubah menjadi ular raksasa...dia kelihatan seperti monster yang disebut Lamia! Namun versi Pedang Suci dari itu!

"Sangat merepotkan kalau dia memasuki kondisi itu. Serangan, pertahanan, dan kecepatannya meningkat jauh melebihi saat dia menggunakan Naga."

Xenovia mengatakan itu. Jadi Xenovia sudah melawannya. Jeanne berkata kalau ini suntikan keduanya. Maka dia pasti sudah melawan Xenovia sebelumnya.

[Ufufu, aku tak begitu suka penampilan ini, namun sangat benar kalau aku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku akan segera kabur sampai Cao Cao sampai disini.]

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia bersiap siap kabur! Apa dia mencoba kabur!? Tidak, karena situasinya sudah jadi begini, takkan kubiarkan dia kabur! Aku mulai membayangkannya dalam kepalaku dan siap menggunakan serangan itu! aku melepaskan imajinasi dalam kepalaku dan membuka atmosfir fantasi!—Sekarang, mari gunakan ini karena aku sudah lama tak menggunakannya!

"Bilingual!"

Aku melepaskan teknikku ke arah Jeanne! Selanjutnya ini! Waktunya pertanyaan!

"Hei Oppai Jeanne-san! Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Oppai Jeanne segera menjawab pertanyaanku!

[Begini, aku berniat menghancurkan jalan sehingga aku bisa kabur melalui saluran air.]

Ara, Oppainya sangat feminin dan terdengar imut dari dugaanku sebelumnya! Tunggu, dia mencoba kabur melewati saluran air!? Takkan kubiarkan! Jeanne mencoba bergerak cepat dengan tubuh ularnya...dia menancapkan Pedang Suci ke jalan namun aku segera bergerak di depannya!

Aku kemudian mulai mengaktifkan jurus spesialku sambil membuat kuda kuda untuk memukulnya dari sisi! Jurus ini juga membutuhkan imajinasi! Pertama aku harus menyentuh tubuh lawan, dan kemudian melepaskan imajinasiku! Ya, hal yang kubayangkan adalah...tubuh telanjang!

"Dress Break!"

Sambil aku menyebutkan nama jurus spesialku dengan membuat pose keren, bagian bawah tubuh Jeanne yang tersusun dari Pedang Suci mulai runtuh! Selama dia adalah wanita, tak mungkin dia bisa lolos dari jurus ini! Aku juga memusnahkan pakaiannya! Tubuh telanjang sang Onee-san! Akan kusimpan dalam otakku!

"...Kamu yang terburuk."

Aku menerima komentar kasar dari Koneko-sama! Seperti biasanya!

[...Mustahil!]

Aku kemudian melepaskan Dragon Shot ku pada Jeanne yang menjadi telanjang.

"Kamu meminjam kekuatan Ophis...dan sebagian daging Great Red untuk memulihkan tubuhmu!?"

Seorang yang mengatakan itu dengan nada tak percaya adalah...Rossweisse-san.

"...Kupikir kamu masih hidup...tapi aku tak pernah menduga kamu bisa selamat dengan melakukan hal tak terbayangkan seperti itu...itu jauh melebihi imajinasiku..."

Memang, aku sendiri juga kaget saat aku bangun di atas tubuh Great Red.

"-Kekuatan untuk menarik kekuatan, sungguh mengerikan kalau bisa menjadi sejauh itu. Aku datang kemari untuk melihat lihat monster yang akan menghancurkan ibukota Lilith, tapi aku tak pernah menduga kau akan muncul sambil menaiki Great Red."

Suara baru! Saat aku menoleh...Cao Cao tengah berdiri disana!

Seperti biasanya, dia tengah memegang tombaknya dan memandang rendah rekan rekannya yang sudah jatuh.

"...Jadi kalian sudah melampaui kekuatan mereka dalam waktu sangat singkat. Yang abnormal adalah pertumbuhan dari kelompok Gremory...kesampingkan Heracles, Jeanne seharusnya sudah memakai [Chaos Break]...dengan melihat kondisinya, dia sudah memakainya dua kali. Mungkin ada efek samping saat kau memakai untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

Ketimbang mencemaskan rekan rekannya, dia nampaknya mengevaluasi kenapa rekan rekannya dikalahkan. Memang wajar kalau dia melakukan hal itu. Semua orang merasa berbeda saat dia muncul. Semua orang disini sudah merasakan atau bisa mengetahui betapa kuatnya dia. Tatapannya lalu terpaku padaku...itu bukan mata ketertarikan yang melihatku saat pertemuan terakhir kali. Itu adalah mata terganggu saat melihatku seolah aku adalah makhluk abnormal.

"...Jadi kau mau berkata kalau kau sudah kembali, Hyodou Issei. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari golongan Maou lama, Shalba Beelzebub seharusnya memiliki panah yang dilapisi darah Samael bersamanya."

"Yeah, aku merasakan itu. Tubuhku menjadi tak berguna, namun nampaknya aku beruntung karena Great Red kebetulan melintas. Aku meminjam kekuatan Great Red untuk merakit ulang tubuhku...meski itu semua berkat para senpaiku dan juga Ophis."

Semua fragmen memori tentang para senpaiku telah lenyap. Biarpun kami mengalami perpisahan seperti itu...aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Dengan banyak hal yang terjadi, aku sangat kepayahan membujuk mereka, dan aku selalu hampir mendekati kondisi lepas kendali, namun kami akhirnya bisa saling memahami meski dalam waktu yang tak lama.

-Aku ingin berbicara pada mereka lebih banyak lagi. Mendengar kata kataku, kupikir dia akan menjawab dengan sarkastis. Namun...dia memasang mata serius. Ini pertamakali aku melihat ekspresi semacam itu datang darinya.

"...Sulit dipercaya. Kalau kau memang menerima racun itu, maka kemungkinan bertahan hidupmu seharusnya nol. Dan kau bilang kau merakit ulang tubuhmu dengan bantuan Great Red dan kembali seorang diri...! Bahkan menemui Great Red bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap keberuntungan...!"

...Dia memasang ekspresi yang berkata kalau dia sulit percaya, dan dia terus bergumam pada dirinya sendiri...pokoknya, dia sepertinya tak akan menyerang kami dalam waktu dekat. Maka ini akan jadi waktu yang tepat. Aku ingin gadis ini melakukan itu. Aku kemudian mengatakannya secara langsung pada Rias.

"Rias. Tolong jadikan aku budakmu sekali lagi."

Ya, saat ini tubuhku tak memiliki evil piece. Saat ini, tubuhku tak mengandung evil piece yang sebelumnya kuterima dari Rias. Maka itu artinya aku masih belum benar benar kembali.—Aku hanya bisa menganggap diriku kembali dengan sempurna setelah aku menerima evil piece dari wanita yang sangat kucintai ini.

Rias mengeluarkan evl piece dari sakunya.—Delapan [Pion] crimson. Rias mengarahkan evil piece itu ke arahku. Evil piece itu membuat cahaya menyilaukan di depan dadaku, dan kemudian dengan perlahan memasuki tubuhku. Bibir Rias kemudian bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku kemudian memeluk Rias.

-Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan sisinya lagi. Aku akan hidup di sisinya mulai dari saat ini dan seterusnya.

"-Tetaplah tinggal dan hidup bersamaku."

Dia mengatakan kata kata hangat ini dengan senyum. Kemudian aku merasakan perasaan crimson dan hangat nostalgia di dalamku. Aku bisa merasakan degup evil piece dari dalam tubuhku. Kekuatan yang mereka berikan padaku. Yeah, sekarang sudah lengkap. Sekarang aku bisa bertarung sebagai Hyodou Issei, [Pion] dari kelompok Gremory!

"Ya, aku akan tinggal dan hidup bersama Rias.—Impianku adalah menjadi [Pion] tertinggi."

Aku menyatakan itu dengan kuat. Ya. Aku akan hidup bersama wanita ini...dan rekan rekanku! Aku akan mencapai kebahagiaan bersama dengan mereka! Setelah perasaan familiar itu kembali padaku, aku memukul dadaku keras keras!

"Ya! Mereka segera menstabilkan diri di dalam tubuhku! Seperti yang kuduga dari evil piece-ku!"

Saat aku bersiap untuk menghadapi Cao Cao atau siapapun itu...gelombang menjijikkan muncul di depanku. Saat aku melihat kesana, benda hitam muncul di sudut jalan. Kemudian senjata yang nampaknya adalah sabit datang terbang bersamanya! Jubah dengan banyak ornamen. Seorang yang mengenakan topeng seperti badut muncul. Aku ingat dia. Grim Reaper Kelas Tertinggi yang menyerang kami saat berada di celah dimensional...Pluto!

Belum lama sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu, semuanya.

Cao Cao mendesah oleh kemunculan si Grim Reaper.

"Pluto, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sepertinya ini adalah kunjungan tak terduga. Pluto kemudian menjelaskan pada Cao Cao.

Ini perintah dari Hades-sama. Dia menyuruhku untuk menangkap Ophis kalau dia muncul tak peduli apapun caranya.

-! Matanya bergerak pada Ophis yang berdiri di sampingku...Orang ini. Bukan. Apa Hades masih mengejar Ophis? Kekuatannya sudah dicuri dan dia bukan ketidakbatasan lagi! Berapa besar keinginan Hades untuk mendapatkannya!?

"Aku akan jadi lawanmu. Grim Reaper kelas Tertinggi. Pluto."

-! Kemudian suara baru yang lain muncul! Siapa yang ikut campur kali ini!? Tunggu, aku kenal suara ini! Tak mungkin aku akan melupakan suaranya! Hanya ada sedikit orang yang berbicara dengan gaya maniak bertarung seperti itu! Seorang yang datang dengan sayap cahaya diantara kami, Cao Cao, dan Pluto...adalah pria itu yang tertutupi dalam armor putih.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau telah kembali Hyodou Issei."

"Vali!"

Ya, itu Vali! Astaga, kenapa orang orang yang melawanku bermunculan satu demi satu!? Apa mereka berniat datang dan muncul beserta kepulanganku!? Selagi kepalaku terisi dengan hal hal memusingkan ini, Vali berkata pada Pluto.

"Aku ingin melepaskan kemarahanku saat di dimensi buatan kepada seseorang. Aku sangat bingung untuk memutuskan apakah aku harus melampiaskannya pada Hades atau golongan Pahlawan, tapi kuserahkan Hades pada Azazel, Bikou, dan yang lain. Aku tengah menunggu golongan Pahlawan muncul, namun kelompok Gremory sudah menghabisi mereka. Kalau memang begitu, maka satu satunya yang bisa kulampiaskan kemarahanku hanya kau, Pluto."

Vali mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, namun aku bisa melihat ada tanda tanda kemarahan di dalam ucapannya. Pria ini menyimpan banyak frustasi dalam dirinya...Pluto memasang kuda kuda pada Vali setelah memutar mutar sabitnya.

Kudengar kau mengirim Fenrir ke tempat Hades-sama. Aku menerima pesan itu tepat sebelum datang kemari. Taring yang mampu membunuh Tuhan memang ancaman serius.—Kami menerima serbuan yang mengerikan.

"Kami menangkap Fenrir untuk kesempatan semacam itu."

Itu pemikiran yang berbahaya, apa kau berniat melawan Dewa Dewa dari tiap tiap golongan?

"Kalau kami tak memiliki "alat" negosiasi semacam itu, maka kami takkan bisa menghadapi Dewa Dewa secara langsung kan?"

Bagus sekali. Tapi sampai aku harus melawanmu, yang merupakan keturunan asli Lucifer, dan juga merupakan Hakuryuukou...aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi biarpun aku sudah hidup sangat lama.—Rasanya jiwaku akan naik lebih tinggi lagi kalau bisa mengalahkanmu.

...Dia menerima tantangan! Jadi saat ini "Hakuryuukou VS Grim Reaper Legendaris"! Vali kemudian mengatakannya setelah mengganti helmnya ke kondisi biasa.

"Sepertinya Hyodou Issei sudah membujuk para pemilik Naga Langit sebelumnya, namun aku berbeda."

DON!

Vali kemudian terselimuti dengan jumlah aura yang gila! P-Pria ini...! Apa dia akan serius bertarung sejak awal!? Dia memancarkan aura dengan jumlah sangat gila ke sekelilingnya!

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu wujud lain dari [Juggernaut Drive] dimana aku menyegel pemikiran para pemilik sebelumnya secara total."

Sayap sayap cahaya membentang dari tubuhnya, dan mereka memancarkan kekuatan Iblis. Armor putih bersih itu diselimuti oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian dari masih masing berlian...

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit.—Adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan."

Pemikiran pemikiran tipis dari para Hakuryuukou masa lalu mulai mengalir padaku melalui berlian berlian.

[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian dari Naga Langit!]

[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]

[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]

Orang orang ini tak menyimpan kebencian atau dendam, dan mereka terisi dengan hasrat bertarung murni yang luar biasa. Apa mereka menjadi saling memahami dengan jalan bertarung?

"Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi.—Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga murni..."

[[[["Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi putih-perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna."]]]]

[Juggernaut Over Drive!]

Seorang yang muncul di hadapan kami tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, dan memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh apapun, namun benda benda disekitarnya seperti kendaraan dan fasilitas umum mulai remuk berkeping keping! Aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk meratakan sekelilingnya!

Aku segera menyadarinya saat melihatnya. Ya, pria ini memang monster. Pemikiran para pemilik masa lalu yang susah payah aku bujuk. Dan [Juggernaut Drive] yang aku buang karena menempatkan nyawaku dalam bahaya. Pria ini mengubah kedua hal itu menjadi kekuatannya sendiri dengan hanya menggunakan bakatnya. Dan dia menggabungkannya...dan pria ini adalah rivalku. Hehe, bukankah dia edan? Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi. Bahwa "Mungkin aku sudah menjanjikan pertarungan penghabisan dengan seorang yang sama sekali gila?".

"-[Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive]. Cukup mirip, namun berbeda dari Juggernaut Drive. Bentuk terbaru yang hanya bisa digunakan olehku. Kau akan mencicipi kekuatan ini dengan tubuhmu sendiri!"

Seorang yang maju sambil menebas ke arah Vali yang baru mengatakan itu adalah Pluto. Dia bergerak sangat cepat sambil menciptakan bayangan, dan memegang sabit merahnya! Pluto adalah lawan tangguh yang bahkan bisa bertarung imbang dengan Sensei! Kalian tak boleh lengah dalam menghadapinya...

CRACK!

Di depanku, suara logam yang patah menggema. Itu karena Vali mematahkan sabit Pluto dengan tinjunya dengan sangat mudah!

...Dia menghancurkan sabit jahat itu dengan hanya sekali pukul!

!

Pluto nampaknya terkejut, namun Pluto menerima tinju keras di rahangnya. Sambil membuat suara keras, tubuh Pluto terangkat tinggi tinggi ke udara! Vali mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Pluto, dan dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya.

"-Kompres!"

[Compression Divider!]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]

Tubuh Pluto yang terangkat ke udara...Mulai ditekan panjangnya, kemudian ditekan lebarnya. Kemudian lagi lagi ditekan panjangnya...terus dan terus, tubuh Pluto terus dibagi dua!

Hal semacam ini...! Kekuatan seperti ini...!

Pluto berteriak seolah tak mempercayai apa yang ada di depannya! Vali kemudian mengatakannya tanpa ampun.

"-Lenyaplah!"

Grim Reaper yang tubuhnya menjadi begitu kecil sampai tak bisa kulihat jelas dengan mataku mulai kehilangan tubuhnya menjadi ketiadaan. Sambil membuat udara bergetar, Grim Reaper itu musnah. Dan itulah yang terakhir dari Grim Reaper itu.

Vali, yang berubah kembali ke Balance Breaker biasa dari armor putih-keperakan tengah bernafas tersengal sengal. Tapi...dia mengalahkan Grim Reaper itu tanpa membiarkannya melakukan apa apa...! Dengan melihatnya, wujud itu pasti menguras tenaganya, namun sudah pasti kalau dia membunuh Pluto dalam sekejap.—Jadi inikah jawaban yang Vali dapat dari [Juggernaut Drive]. Pada poin ini, dia jelas jelas lebih kuat dari bentuk True-Queen ku.

...Pria itu, Vali, menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Bahkan teman temanku dibuat diam membisu oleh kekuatan Vali. Meski Sairaorg-san nampak tersenyum senang.

"...Kedua Naga Langit sungguh mengerikan."

Seorang yang mendekati kami sambil mengatakan itu adalah Cao Cao.

"Vali. Aku sangat benar untuk tak membiarkanmu menggunakan Juggernaut Drive di dimensi buatan..."

Vali mendapat pengakuan semacam itu dari Cao Cao...namun Vali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"[Juggernaut Drive] unggul dari segi kekuatan penghancur, namun disertai bahaya pada nyawamu dan resiko lepas kendali. Wujud yang baru saja kutunjukkan meminimalkan hal itu sebisa mungkin. Namun yang berbeda dari [Juggernaut Drive] adalah ia masih bisa diperkuat lagi. Cao Cao. Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah tak membunuhku saat kau punya kesempatan."

Cao Cao menjadi terdiam oleh ucapan Vali. Cao Cao kemudian menatapku.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi.—Hyodou Issei. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

...Biarpun dia menanyakan itu padaku, aku hanyalah aku. Selagi aku berpikir keras, Cao Cao mengedutkan lehernya.

"Sudah kuduga, sangat aneh tak peduli berapa kalipun aku memikirkannya. Sangat sulit untuk mengkualifikasi saat kau kembali dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Kau bukan lagi Naga Langit. Tapi kau juga tidak cocok dimasukkan kedalam kategori True-Dragon atau Dewa-Naga...karena itu, siapa kau sebenarnya..."

"Lantas bukankah Oppai Dragon saja tak apa apa?"

Aku tak mau repot repot jadi aku menjawabnya seperti itu. Dia memasang wajah bodoh untuk sesaat, namun dia tertawa dan segera mengangguk.

"...Begitu. Ya. Itu mudah dipahami."

Setelah mengkonfirmasi itu, dia mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah kami.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Akankah orang yang bermain denganku adalah Hyodou Issei? Atau Vali? Atau Sairaorg Bael? Atau akankah kalian menghadapiku sekaligus? Tidak. Melawan kalian bertiga sekaligus itu mustahil. Akan sangat ceroboh kalau aku menghadapi tiga pengguna Longinus."

Sungguh kata kata memprovokasi. Tak peduli betapa kuatnya dia, dia takkan bertahan lama kalau harus menghadapi Vali dan Sairaorg-san juga. Khususnya setelah melihat kekuatan Vali tadi, dia tak mungkin ada kesempatan menang. Vali mendekatiku dan berbicara dengan suara kecil.

"Shippo[5]nya. Kau tahu keempatnya kan?"

...Kemampuan Cao Cao huh.

"Yeah. Yang satu bisa menyegel kemampuan wanita. Yang satu untuk menghancurkan senjata. Yang satu untuk mentransfer serangan. Dan yang satunya lagi untuk mentransfer lawannya."

Aku melihat itu dalam pertarungan beberapa hari lalu. Kalau aku menghadapinya, dia takkan bisa memakai yang satu yang bisa menyegel kemampuan wanita, jadi aku hanya perlu waspada pada keenam kemampuannya.

"Ketiga kemampuan lainnya adalah sebagai berikut. Yang membuatnya terbang. Kemampuan untuk menciptakan banyak tiruan dirinya seperti Balance Breaker Black Blacksmith Kiba Yuuto. Dan yang terakhir adalah lapisan udara yang berfokus pada kekuatan penghancur."

Begitu. Yang bisa membuatnya terbang. Yang mirip dengan kekuatan Kiba. Dan satunya adalah lapisan udara dengan daya penghancur besar. Aku paham. Tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau dia akan menjelaskan itu padaku...

"Pokoknya, aku berterima kasih padamu."

Jadi sekarang giliranku rupanya. Tiba tiba menjadi situasi dimana akulah yang harus menghadapinya. Selagi memikirkan itu, aku mengambil langkah ke depan. Melihat itu, Cao Cao tersenyum senang.

"Jadi yang akan jadi lawanku adalah Sekiryuutei rupanya. Dan yang lainnya tak bergerak karena mengetahui itu."

Seperti kata katanya, semua orang mengkonfirmasi pertarungan diantara aku dan Cao Cao dan mengakui itu. Yeah, aku punya hutang untuk dibayar padanya.

"Ya, aku tak bisa menenangkan diriku sampai membayar hutangku padamu."

Ada bagian dariku yang tak bisa menerima saat aku kalah darinya bahkan tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk menampilkan wujud True-Queen ku. Selagi merasakan hasrat bertarungku, dia mulai mengetuk ngetuk tombak di bahunya.

"Menarik. Waktu itu aku menghabisimu dengan mengincar titik lemah Triaina, namun kali ini aku akan menghadapimu dimana kau menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu.—Berubahlah menjadi armor crimson."

"Tentu saja aku akan memakainya! Ayo maju Ddraig!"

[Ou! Lawan kita adalah Longinus terkuat sekali lagi! kalau kau tak bisa mengalahkannya disini, maka kau tak bisa menyebut dirimu Sekiryuutei!]

"Tentu saja!"

Sambil memancarkan aura dalam jumlah besar dari tubuhku, aku mulai melafalkan mantra.

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit adalah Sekiryuutei yang membawa kebenaran dari sang Raja tinggi tinggi!"

Para senpaiku yang menjawab mantra ini sudah tak ada lagi disini.

"Membawa harapan tiada batas dan impian tak terhancurkan menapaki jalan kebenaran. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar dari Naga Crimson..."

Tapi aku tidak sendiri. Aku memiliki teman temanku yang melihat pertarunganku dengan tatapan hangat!

"Dan aku akan menuntunmu ke jalan Surga yang bersinar dalam cahaya Crimson Dalam (Sejati)!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

Warna armorku berubah menjadi crimson, dan bentuknya juga berubah! Promosi menjadi True-Queen telah lengkap! Evil piece di dalamku terasa sangat bagus! Tak heran kalau mereka menjadi evil pieceku! Aku mampu memakai bentuk ini dengan cepat setelah kepulanganku! True-Queen ku masih tak stabil tapi aku harus menggunakannya! Selagi melihat perubahanku, dia juga membuat cincin dan tujuh bola cahaya muncul di sekelilingnya. Balance Breaker nya memang tenang seperti biasanya. Begitu tenang sampai terasa mengerikan.

"Hatsutei Ratana."

Cao Cao terbang setelah meletakkan satu bola cahaya di bawah kakinya! Jadi itu kemampuan yang membuatnya bisa terbang! Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan ikut terbang ke langit!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Aku melepaskan Dragon-shot naik ke langit dimana ada banyak bangunan tinggi berbaris! Aku ingin menunjukkan yang lebih besar untuknya, namun dia membuat salah satu bola cahaya mendekatiku. Dia membuat spiral muncul di depannya, dan menghisap seranganku! Itu kemampuan untuk mengirim serangan ke lokasi lain! Jadi dia berencana melepaskan serangan itu entah kemana! Selagi aku memasang kesiagaan tinggi...sebuah spiral tercipta di bawahku dan Dragon Shot muncul darinya!

"Wow!"

Aku menghindarinya dan menembakkan blok kekuatan Iblis lain!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Kali ini tipe yang terpecah pecah. Aku menembakkan semua itu secara sembarangan.

"Gahapatei Ratana!"

Cao Cao membuat salah satu bola cahaya melaju ke depannya dan mulai bersinar, kemudian beberapa benda tipe humanoid muncul. Itu salah satu kemampuan yang Vali sebutkan tadi. Itu memang mirip dengan Balance Breaker Kiba dimana dia bisa memerintah pasukan yang dia ciptakan! Jadi sebenarnya itu adalah pasukan yang tercipta dari bola cahaya! Semua pasukan itu lenyap setelah terkena Dragon Shotku. Jadi dia menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng! Sepanjang menyerang dan bertahan berlangsung, Cao Cao lenyap dari tempatnya. Dimana dia!? Saat aku mencoba melacaknya, sebilah tombak melaju ke arahku dari sisi! Aku entah bagaimana bisa mengelak dimana ia hanya bisa sedikit menggores armorku, namun lempeng armor yang menutupi perutku hancur sepanjang proses! Namun tak ada kerusakan pada tubuh fisikku!

"Kau! Kau memakai kemampuan yang sama seperti Kiba! Juga tak ada banyak perbedaan diantara kemampuanmu dan Kiba yang sebelumnya kau olok olok!? Bahkan pasukanmu tak bisa memakai teknikmu sama sekali! Aku tak bisa percaya kalau kau bahkan bisa menjelek jelekkan Kiba!"

Kembali saat berada di dimensi buatan, dia mengalahkan kemampuan Kiba dengan mudah. Namun di mataku, kemampuan Kiba lebih superior dari yang Cao Cao tunjukkan tadi! Cao Cao tertawa oleh argumenku.

"Hahahaha! Mungkin begitu, tapi sudah kukatakan kan? kalau kemampuanku masih perlu penyetelan dan masih belum sempurna. Itulah alasan aku tertarik pada kemampuan Kiba Yuuto pada saat itu. Meski kemampuannya masih sama level denganku, jadi aku segera tak tertarik lagi padanya! Juga kemampuanku sedikit berbeda dari kemampuan Kiba Yuuto. Tapi itu tergantung bagaimana aku menggunakannya mulai dari sekarang."

Jadi begitu rupanya! Berarti kemampuan pria ini akan makin merepotkan kalau dia selesai menyetelnya!

"Astaga! Yang benar saja, menghadapimu yang sudah mengalahkan Azazel-sensei sungguh menyulitkan."

"Gubernur Azazel huh. Aku memang mengalahkannya di pertarungan pada saat itu, namun kalau kami bertarung lagi mungkin aku takkan menang dengan mudah."

"?Kenapa begitu?"

Pertarungannya begitu luar biasa. Bagian dimana dia menghindari serangan Sensei dan kemudian segera menusukkan tombaknya pada Sensei telah terpaku kuat kuat kedalam otakku. Aku masih tak bisa percaya Sensei kalah. Itulah yang kupikirkan, namun Cao Cao mengucapkan kata kata yang sama sekali tak kuantisipasi.

"Tak mungkin aku bisa meremehkan Gubernur itu. Prajurit tipe ilmuwan seperti itu akan meneliti lawan mereka sampai strategi pertarungan mereka menjadi sempurna untuk pertarungan yang berikutnya. Untuk orang orang sepertiku yang akan jatuh oleh satu serangan dahsyat, tipe lawan semacam itu sangat mengerikan. Karena itu aku menyadari kekuatan Gubernur pada pertarungan pertama kami, dan mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan kedua menghadapinya.—Namun yang ketiga kalinya akan sangat berbahaya bagiku."

...Seperti kata Cao Cao. Tak mungkin Sensei akan diam saja setelah dipecundangi. Kalau pria ini dan Sensei bertarung lagi, mungkin akan jadi pertandingan sengit. Cao Cao memasang kuda kuda setelah memutar mutar tombaknya.

"Sekarang, mari lanjutkan pertarungan kita."

Ah! Lagi lagi Cao Cao mulai lenyap dan kemudian muncul kembali! Karena aku melawannya di langit di atas kota, aku harus waspada dengan segala di bawahku juga! Hal itu cukup membuatku kesal! Kali ini dia muncul di belakangku. Aku mampu mengelak di udara...tapi dia benar benar muncul di tempat tempat tak terduga! Sial! Dia tiba tiba muncul seolah ditransportasi entah darimana! ...Transportasi? Oh iya, salah satu bola cahayanya memiliki kemampuan untuk membuatnya bisa berpindah ke tempat manapun yang dia pilih. Jadi dia bisa memakainya pada dirinya sendiri...Itu sungguh penuh tipuan. Seperti yang Rias katakan sebelumnya, tiap tiap bola cahaya memiliki bentuk dan ukuran sama jadi aku takkan tahu apa kemampuan bola cahaya itu sampai dia menggunakannya. Seperti sekarang, dia bisa memakainya sebagai serangan gabungan sehingga dia punya banyak variasi untuk menyerangku! Kekuatan dari tombaknya sejak awal sudah mengerikan, namun kemampuannya yang lain juga susah ditangani! Untuk orang bodoh macam diriku, pertarungan jangka panjang menghadapinya sangatlah merugikanku. Dia juga mungkin memiliki air mata Phoenix!...Namun ada cara untuk mengalahkannya. Selain itu aku akan menang kalau setidaknya satu seranganku bisa mengenainya, namun aku juga memikirkan rencana saat masih di celah dimensi setelah kalah darinya. Aku harus membuat pertahanannya lengah! Biarpun aku berpikir seperti itu, pertarunganku dengan dia sangat sengit. Tak peduli serangan apapun yang kugunakan, dia entah akan mengelak dengan memakai bola cahayanya atau dia tinggal memblokirnya. Aku sudah cukup sibuk untuk mengelak dari tikaman tombak suci yang mendadak muncul dari semua arah. Biarpun aku mengubah arah Dragon Shot yang kutembakkan, aku bahkan tak bisa membuat dia berkedip! Juga pasukan yang diciptakan dari salah satu bola cahayanya muncul oleh transpotasi sekejap, jadi tak peduli berapapun jarak yang kumiliki darinya, aku tak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki posisiku!

[Star Sonic Booster!]

Biarpun aku bisa menutup jarak pada kecepatan sangat tinggi, dia entah akan kabur dengan transportasi sekejap atau mengulur waktu untuk menghindarinya dengan memakai pasukannya sebagai tameng.

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Biarpun aku berhasil menutup jarak dan memberinya serangan dengan daya penghancur besar, dia hanya menghindarinya dengan memakai kemampuan bola bola cahayanya. Tinjuku yang lolos darinya menghantam bangunan dan meruntuhkan bangunan itu...Maafkan aku untuk siapa saja yang mempunyai bangunan itu!

Oh Iya. Dia paham titik lemah dari Sacred Gear tipe armor! Dia menghindari serangan Vali dan Sensei saat mereka menyerangnya di saat yang sama, jadi wajar saja kalau seranganku tak bisa mengenainya sama sekali! Karena tipe armor memiliki kekuatan ekstrim, selama menyerang aura akan berkumpul di area tertentu sehingga akan mudah baginya untuk memprediksi serangan. Biarpun kau mengetahui itu dengan otakmu, merespon pergerakan lawan secara tepat membuktikan seberapa kuatnya dirinya.

Juga mata kanannya yang merupakan mata Medusa! Dia bisa mengubah apa saja menjadi batu dengan itu! Armorku juga mendapat banyak tempat yang sudah berubah menjadi batu! Kapanpun itu terjadi, aku menghancurkan bagian itu dan memperbaikinya segera! Untungnya itu belum mengubah tubuh fisikku menjadi batu! Mungkin memang gaya bertarungnya untuk tak membiarkan lawan memperbaiki pijakan meski hanya sekejap! Bangunan di sekitar kami hancur karena aku dan Cao Cao...Aku senang tak ada siapa siapa disini. Tidak, itu juga tidak bagus. Rasanya nanti aku akan dimarahi. Pokoknya aku akan meminta maaf sebanyak mungkin asal aku bisa mengalahkan Cao Cao!

...Tapi aku semakin terpukul mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Kondisi Armorku yang dirusak olehnya menjadi semakin buruk! Dia mulai bisa memahami gaya bertarungku dalam bentuk ini! Sungguh pria mengerikan! Sampai dia bisa bergerak kemana mana sebanyak ini meski dia adalah tipe-teknik! Dia benar benar melampaui Kiba! Biarpun aku bisa menggunakan Crimson Blaster, namun itu memerlukan waktu pengisian energi yang lama dan akan menjadi fatal untuk menghadapi pria ini!

-Bagi tipe-kekuatan sepertiku, kompatibilitasku dalam menghadapinya sangat buruk!

-Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu. Saat aku membentangkan sayapku ke arah itu, sebuah cahaya aura crimson mengenaiku dan memulihkan auraku. Aku kemudian melihat Rias di bangunan yang agak jauh sambil menembakkan Oppai-shot padaku. Aaaah Rias! Kamu membuat ukuran oppaimu mengecil lagi demi aku!? Kecintaan Rias padaku sungguh terasa sangat mendukung! Kekuatan yang kuterima dari wanita yang kucintai! Tak ada kekuatan yang lebih besar dari ini! Aku bahkan merasakan pikirannya bahkan tanpa merencakanan ini. Rias dan aku pasti sudah saling terhubung di hati kami! Itu membuatku sangat bahagia!

"Beam dari payudara yang sudah kudengar rumornya. Begitu. Pasangan kalian berdua sungguh menakutkan."

Cao Cao mengatakan itu sambil tertawa! Si brengsek ini! Dia mentertawakan Oppai-beam Rias! Takkan kumaafkan dia!

"Rasakan ini!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Aku mentransfer kekuatan pada api di dalam perutku, dan aku menghembuskan nafas api raksasa! Api Naga! Serangan jarak lebar! Seluruh langit menjadi merah oleh seranganku. Lawanku adalah manusia! Biarpun tak bisa mengenainya secara langsung, itu akan memberinya cukup luka kalau dia sampai terbakar olehnya. Dengan ini dia takkan mampu mengalahk...

ZABAAAAAAAAAAN!

Tombak suci melepaskan cahaya dalam jumlah besar, dan menghapus seluruh apiku.

...Oh iya, Vali juga menyebutkannya. Bahwa Cao Cao bisa melepaskan cahaya dalam jumlah besar kalau dia menginginkannya...! Dia kemudian mengayunkan tombaknya dari sisi dari posisinya! Oh sial! Aku menghindarinya dengan terbang tinggi tinggi. Namun gelombang besar dari tombak suci itu membelah bangunan dan bangunan di belakangnya menjadi dua dan kemudian runtuh! Gelombang itu menembus bangunan bangunan lain dan semuanya juga ikut runtuh! Begitu banyak bangunan runtuh hanya dengan dia mengayunkan tombak sucinya dengan kekuatan di dalamnya...

...Kalau Iblis sepertiku sampai terkena itu, ketimbang terbelah dua, tubuhku justru akan lenyap sebelum itu terjadi! Cao Cao kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum senang.

"Hahahaha! Hebat! Jadi ini True-Queen yang dirumorkan itu! Seranganku bahkan tak bisa mengenaimu secara langsung! Namun seranganmu juga tak mengenaiku! Itu jadi membuatku bergidik! Aku akan habis kalau sampai menerima seranganmu!"

Namun seranganku tak memberi tanda akan mengenainya! Kalau kau mau berkata itu, maka tolong terseranglah oleh salah satu seranganku! Maka akan berakhir dengan itu kan?

Dia memegang tombaknya sambil memutar mutarnya! Aku menghindari tebasan yang datang dibawahku, dan aku menghindari tebasan dari atas dengan melangkah mundur. Kemudian sebuah bola cahaya muncul di ujung tombaknya. Senyumnya semakin nampak kuat.

"Membandingkanmu dengan Vali, kau masih kurang banyak. Parinaaya Ratana!"

Bola cahaya itu terbang meluncur kearah perutku! Aku kemudian mengumpulkan aura di kedua tanganku dan membentuknya menjadi lengan tebal. Kekuatan dari [Benteng]. Aku akan memblokirnya dengan ini! Aku menerima serangan dengan menyilangkan tanganku! Momen ketika dia mengenaiku, dampak hantaman luar biasa menembus tanganku dan terus ke seluruh tubuhku! Jadi bahkan tak berguna dengan kekuatan [Benteng]...!

-Aku kemudian segera menyadarinya. Itu adalah bola cahaya yang berfokus pada daya penghancur besar! T-Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka daya penghancurnya akan sebesar ini...! Aku terlempar karena dampak hantaman itu!

CRAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHH!

Aku jatuh menghantam jendela sebuah bangunan. Aku bahkan terus menembus jauh ke dalam sampai mencapai dinding bangunan dan akhirnya tembus keluar bangunan. Bahkan ke bangunan di sebelahnya. Juga bangunan setelah itu. dan lagi lagi terus menghantam dinding dinding bangunan. Aku menghantam begitu banyak bangunan sampai terasa bodoh untuk terus menghitungnya dan akhirnya aku menghantam dengan keras di salah satu dinding bangunan dan akhirnya berhenti.

...Gough.

Dari rasa sakit di perutku, aku memuntahkan benda benda dari perutku...Itu adalah muntahan darah...Aku menerima luka sebesar ini hanya oleh satu serangan...kesampingkan organ organku, apa ada tulang tulangku yang patah? Armorku hancur lebur oleh serangan tadi...Bahkan lenganku yang sudah kubuat tebal dengan kekuatan [Benteng] juga ikut hancur...! Kedua lenganku menjadi lumpuh sehingga tak bisa digerakkan dengan benar...Jadi serangan barusan adalah bola cahaya yang berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan penghancur. Namun kenapa dia tak memakainya sebelumnya? Apa perlu waktu untuk memakainya? Atau ada pembatasan pada berapa kali dia bisa memakainya? Pasti salah satu dari itu. Sangat aneh kenapa dia belum memakai serangan itu sampai saat tadi. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanku kalau dia memasukkan serangan itu berkali kali sepanjang gabungan serangannya. Karena dia memakainya baru sekarang, ada kemungkinan besar kalau ia harus memenuhi banyak syarat agar bisa memakainya.

...Hehehe. Karena aku sudah menghadapi banyak lawan kuat, bahkan idiot sepertiku bisa berpikir tentang itu. Menjadi Sekiryuutei memang tidak gampang.

...Hmmm? Aku kemudian menyadari tempatku berada saat ini. Sesuatu yang jatuh di dekatku adalah boneka Switch Princess. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, ini adalah toko mainan dimana ada banyak boneka yang ditata rapi. Karena aku masuk dengan menabrak melalui dinding, hantaman itu membuat semua boneka berjatuhan.

! Ini kan...dengan ini...Aku mengambil boneka tertentu dengan tangan bergetar. Aku kemudian memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat boneka Switch Princess di tanganku.

"Shippou yang kupakai barusan juga masih belum sempurna. Kemampuannya juga masih tak jelas. Saat ini aku hanya menjadikannya fokus pada kekuatan penghancur, namun tumpang tindih dengan kemampuan yang bisa menghancurkan senjata. Akan bagus kalau aku bisa memikirkan kemampuan yang bagus...Aku tak bisa memberikan kemampuan yang terlalu jauh dicapai.—Jadi apa kau sudah selesai? Jadi ini saja batasmu, yang sudah memakai armor crimson huh..."

Cao Cao mengatakan itu dan muncul. Dia masuk melalui jendela yang hancur.

"Hei, katakan padaku. Kalau kau melawan Vali dalam wujud yang dia pakai sebelumnya, akankah kau menang?"

"...Tidak. Bentuk yang Vali pakai untuk membunuh Pluto dalam sekejap...Tak akan berlebihan kalau aku menyebutnya Iblis-Super.—Jadi akan mustahil bagiku untuk mengalahkannya. Itu adalah perbedaan sederhana pada kekuatan dan output kekuatan. Dia bisa menjatuhkanku hanya dengan memakai kekuatan saja."

Mendengar itu, aku merasa lega...Astaga, bukannya aku mencemaskan rivalku itu. Tapi ya. Pria itu takkan kalah pada pria ini.—Seorang yang akan mengalahkannya secara langsung adalah aku. Hanya aku...tapi aku bagaimanapun juga harus melampaui rintangan di depanku ini dulu.

"Kukuku..."

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku dari tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Cao Cao bertanya padaku dengan ragu.

"Ternyata sama seperti saat itu."

Ya. Saat itu ketika aku bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Raiser. Situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Dalam pertandingan itu, aku juga mencapai batasku di saat terakhir dan berada dalam situasi sulit. Namun meski begitu, aku masih bisa menang melawannya.

"Hei Cao Cao. Aku juga harus bertarung dengan mengincar kelemahan lawanku. Untuk melindungi gadis yang kusukai, dan untuk membawanya kembali. Dengan memakai otak kerdilku sekuat mungkin."

"? Bicara apa kau? Aku tak paham apa yang kau ingin katakan. Aku tak berpikir kalau kau sudah menjadi gila...Apa kau berencana melakukan sesuatu?"

"Saat itu, satu satunya hal yang tersisa padaku hanyalah kekuatan Naga yang belum kukuasai. Situasi itu tak ada bedanya dari situasi ini."

Aku menunjukkan boneka Switch Princess padanya. Benda yang baru saja kupungut.

"Ada trik dalam boneka ini, dan bagian oppainya bisa ditembakkan. Rias nampak tercengang saat model boneka ini sampai ke rumah kami.—Sirzechs-sama yang sudah mendesain boneka ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku kemudian mengambil sebutir peluru dari sakuku. Ini benda yang kuambil dari celah dimensional.

"Aku mengambil ini dari golem yang terapung di celah dimensional.—Peluru dari senapan mesin anti-monster yang kutemukan di Gogmagog yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Seharusnya itu sudah dibuat dahulu sekali, namun itu memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan peluru jaman ini...Mungkin kekuatan penciptaan yang manusia miliki sama dengan Dewa saat ini."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil memasukkan peluru ke dalam oppai boneka Switch Princess. Aku kemudian mentransfer kekuatan Sekiryuutei ke dalamnya.

[Transfer!]

Sambil mentransfer kekuatan, aku menekan tombol pada boneka. Kemudian peluru yang ditempatkan di bagian oppai boneka meningkatkan kecepatannya saat ia ditembakkan dan terbang ke arah Cao Cao.

"...Apa kau sudah gila?"

Cao Cao menangkis peluru dengan mudah memakai tombak sucinya.—Kemudian peluru yang ditangkis pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan di dalamnya. Cairan itu lalu tumpah di wajah Cao Cao. Ke mata kanannya. Cao Cao menyeka matanya setelah menerima itu.

"...Cairan...apa ini..."

Sambil menyekanya, tubuhnya mulai mengalami perubahan.

Gough...

Cao Cao memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Darah.

"Guha!"

Dia mendadak nampak kesakitan, dan jatuh di atas lututnya. Tubuhnya berguncang. Dia jatuh ke tanah dengan kaki dan tangannya di tanah, dan menyadari itu setelah dia menumpahkan lebih banyak darah.

"I-Ini...! Uguwaaaaa!"

Saat ini, dia pasti mengalami rasa sakit yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata kata. Rasa sakit itu begitu gila, sampai dia takkan mungkin bisa menahannya. Aku berdiri dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah kembali normal, dan kemudian aku mengatakannya pada Cao Cao yang tergeletak di tanah.

"-Itu darah Samael. Darah yang Shalba gunakan saat melawanku."

Mendengarku, Cao Cao membuka lebar matanya. Aku terus menjelaskan.

"Aku membuat darah Samael dikeluarkan dari tubuhku saat tubuh baruku dirakit ulang. Aku kemudian memikirkannya selagi mengeluarkan darah Samael.—"Bukankah kutukan yang Tuhan berikan pada Samael adalah dimana dia mengarahkan kebenciannya terhadap Naga dan Ular?". Seperti itu."

"...Mataku! Mata medusaku!"

Matanya sudah hancur oleh racun Samael, dan begitu banyak darah mengalir darinya.

"Ya. Medusa adalah monster dengan rambut dari ular kan? maka mungkin kau yang mentransplantasi mata itu padamu akan menerima efek yang sama dari darah Samael? Karena itu aku memikirkan hal itu saat berada di celah dimensional. Lalu aku meminta Ophis memindahkan darah Samael ke peluru yang kutemukan di Gogmagog."

Ya, aku memakai otak kerdilku hingga maksimum untuk menemukan cara mengalahkan pria ini saat berada di celah dimensional. Tapi kalau aku harus menghadapi pria ini dalam waktu dekat, maka aku perlu membuat rencana untuk menghadapinya. Selagi aku memikirkan itu, kami berpapasan dengan Gogmagog yang terapung di celah dimensional, dan aku mengingat pertarunganku melawan Raiser.

"...Gough! Haaaaa...Fufufu, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan memakai metode seperti itu..."

Cao Cao tertawa pada dirinya sambil mengalami rasa sakit memilukan.

"Aku juga berada di ambang kematian karena aku adalah Naga namun juga Iblis. Biarpun kau adalah keturunan Pahlawan dan memiliki tombak terkuat, kau tetaplah manusia.—Bisakah manusia sepertimu bertahan dari kutukan itu?"

"...Mungkin tidak...Tubuhku sudah berhenti berfungsi...air mata Phoenix takkan memberi efek apa apa...kutukan Samael...jadi alasan kenapa aku kalah adalah karena aku "manusia"...! Fuhahaha...! Sampai aku yang terus meneliti kelemahan musuhku...menjadi seperti ini...Ini hal paling sarkastis yang pernah ada...!"

Biarpun dia tengah mengalami kesakitan hebat, dia terus tertawa pada dirinya.

"Ya. Kelemahanmu adalah...karena kau seorang manusia."

Cao Cao tak mungkin bisa bertarung saat ini. Balance Breakernya sudah lenyap. Kekuatan yang bisa kurasakan dari tombak suci sebelumnya telah lenyap.—Ini kemenanganku.

...Sampai aku menang memakai boneka Rias. Dan dengan misil Oppai Switch Princess.

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaan]

Boneka Switch Princess membuat suara itu...Hahaha, itu memang sepertiku. Aku tertawa terbahak bahak karena menganggapnya lucu. Hei para pemilik masa lalu. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan memang menakjubkan. Tak heran kalian dibuat menggila olehnya.

"...Maka aku akan memakai [Truth Idea]."

-! A-Apa yang dia katakan!? Aku menjadi tercengang oleh yang Cao Cao baru katakan! Dia memegang tombak suci dengan tangannya yang gemetar, dan membuat kuda kuda dan mulai berbicara!

"Tombak. Tombak Suci Sejati yang mampu membunuh Tuhan.—Hisaplah ambisi sang Raja Dominasi yang tertidur di dalamku, dan tembuslah celah dari keberkahan dan kehancuran.—Engkau. Umumkanlah kehendak, dan berubahlah menjadi cahaya."

Disertai lafal mantra Cao Cao, ujung tombak terbuka, dan cahaya sangat menyilaukan mulai bersinar darinya...mungkin akan sangat buruk untuk membiarkannya melepaskan cahaya yang lebih besar dari ini? Maksudku apa yang akan terjadi? Dari ucapan sensei, yang tersegel dalam tombak adalah sesuatu seperti kehendak Tuhan yang sudah mati. Vali berkata kalau itu mirip, namun sangat berbeda dari [Juggernaut Drive]. Aku tak tahu apa apa tentang itu...Tapi [Juggernaut Drive] adalah perwujudan kehancuran yang lepas kendali. Sepertinya [Truth Idea] juga akan menimbulkan kehancuran besar pada kota ini kalau sampai dilepaskan! Haruskah aku meningkatkan pertahananku? Atau haruskah aku memakai kekuatan [Kuda] untuk kabur dari sini? Saat aku tengah membuat pilihanku...

Cahaya dari tombak dengan perlahan mulai melemah...Pucuk tombak yang terbuka lebar mulai kembali ke bentuknya semula. Cao Cao melihat itu. Dia menjadi terdiam membisu dan kaget. Pria ini yang selalu menunjukkan begitu besar kepercayaan diri sampai bersikap seperti itu...maka apa itu artinya...Cao Cao kemudian menjelaskan seolah menjawab keraguanku.

"...Ini tidak...aktif...?"

...Ternyata itu yang terjadi. Aku sedikit mempersiapkan diriku saat melihat cahaya dalam jumlah besar, namun yang kurasakan dari tombak bukanlah suatu ancaman. Lebih tepatnya kekuatan sucinya melemah?—Kemudian Cao Cao memasang ekspresi seolah dia mendapatkan jawaban setelah merasakan sesuatu dari tombaknya.

"...Begitu. Jadi itulah "kehendak"mu.—Jadi kau telah memilih impian Sekiryuutei ketimbang ambisiku."

...?Aku tak paham sama sekali apa yang dia baru katakan...Tapi apa itu artinya tombak itu tak akan memperkuat dirinya sekarang?

"...Jadi kau menerima kutukan Cao Cao."

Seorang yang muncul sambil mengatakan itu adalah...Vali. Dia masuk melalui jendela hancur, dan dia memandang rendah Vali yang berada di lantai.

"...Hei Vali...rivalmu adalah yang terbaik..."

"Takkan kuserahkan dia padamu, Cao Cao.—Kenapa [Truth Idea] gagal? Kau hendak memakainya tadi kan? Aku merasakannya saat aku datang ke arah bangunan ini."

Vali bertanya padanya. Aku juga ingin tahu soal itu. Vali kemudian membuka telinganya pada ucapan Cao Cao.

"...[Truth Idea] berkaitan dengan "Kehendak" dari Tuhan dalam Injil. Kehendak dari almarhum Tuhan menghisap ambisi dari pemegang tombak ini, dan dengan merespon betapa kuat lawannya, ia menciptakan banyak efek dan keajaiban...itu akan menjadi sesuatu dengan kekuatan absolut untuk menghancurkan lawan...atau berkah pada lawan untuk menangkap hati mereka.—Namun jawaban yang [Truth Idea] berikan pada Sekiryuutei adalah kesunyian...maka itu artinya Sekiryuutei memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan tombak ini lebih ingin melihat impian Hyodou Issei daripada impianku..."

...Tuhan dalam Injil mengakui aku sebagai pemenangnya? Tuhan lebih suka impianku ketimbang impian Cao Cao? Vali kemudian tersenyum puas setelah mendengar itu.

"Jadi tombak suci itu memilih Hyodou Issei dan bukan Cao Cao. Karena itu sudah kukatakan padamu, ingat? Bahwa kau harus menghabisi aku dan Hyodou Issei sebelum kami menjadi lepas kendali. Dan inilah hasilnya. Akhir yang nampak sangat konyol. Seperti dugaanku, seorang yang memiliki hak untuk mengalahkan Sekiryuutei yang berubah menjadi warna crimson adalah aku."

Cao Cao tertawa pada dirinya setelah mendengar Vali.

"...Aku ingin mengalahkannya."

...Bisa tolong hentikan hal hal homo diantara laki laki ini? Itu sangat menjijikkan! Aku merasa muak karena lawan lawan kuat belakangan ini...khususnya para laki laki mulai menatapku dengan tatapan teguh! Aku hanya ingin populer dengan perempuan! Aku takkan bahagia kalau aku populer dengan pria pria berotot!

"Yeah, itu benar. Akulah orang yang akan mengalahkan Hyodou Issei."

"Temanku sungguh populer."

Dan orang orang yang datang kemari adalah Sairaorg-san dan Kiba.—sekarang jumlah pria disini sudah meningkat sekali lagi! Aku benci atmosfir ini! Susah sekali bernafas disini. Dan mereka semua menatapku dengan mata penuh hasrat! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Ravel! Selamatkan aku!

"...Dua Naga Langit. Raja Singa. Pedang Suci Iblis...ini memang situasi buruk bagiku. Lebih tepatnya aku akan terbunuh kalau sudah seperti ini...Mungkin aku sudah tersudut di saat kami kehilangan Leonardo...Bukan. Mungkin berani menyentuh kalian sama artinya kekalahan kami...Sudah kuduga, mungkin akan lebih baik untuk memakai Samael...bukan pada Ophis...namun Great Red...aku tak pernah menduga kalau pertemuan dengan kelompok Gremory, dan pilihan kami...sama artinya bendera kekalahan bagi kami."

Biarpun dia tertawa pada dirinya, dia mulai kehabisan nafas. Bukan saja dia mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kupahami, namun warna wajahnya semakin memburuk. Dia takkan mampu menahan kutukan Samael seperti Vali yang menggunakan kekuatan Iblisnya, jadi kondisinya akan semakin memburuk. Kemudian kabut familiar mulai mengelilingi kami. Kemudian seseorang muncul dari tengah kabut.

"...Mari kembali, Cao Cao."

Seorang yang muncul di samping Cao Cao adalah Georg, yang sangat memilukan. Dia kehilangan salah satu matanya dan salah satu lengannya. Kaki kanannya berwarna hitam, dan dia tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Georg..."

"...Cao Cao. Kita...memiliki banyak kesalahan hitung, namun kita tidak salah. Kecuali..."

Dia mengambil tangan Cao Cao dan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir transportasi. Dia kemudian menatap kami. Takkan kubiarkan kalian kabur! Semua orang selain Vali menyerbu mereka. Namun tombak suci melepaskan cahaya menyilaukan, dan kami tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh kami dan menggunakan mata kami untuk beberapa saat! Jadi dia masih menyimpan kekuatan sebesar ini!

"...Kita akan dilenyapkan kalau kita berurusan dengan kedua Naga Langit. Seperti Shalba dan yang lainnya..."

"...Kau benar, Georg..."

Dengan tubuhnya terbakar oleh kekuatan suci, tinju Saoraorg-san membelah udara. Mereka tak lagi ada disana. Kami terlambat sedetik karena mata kami dibuat tak berguna untuk beberapa saat karena cahaya menyilaukan.

Mereka pergi setelah hanya mengatakan itu...

Bagian 3[sunting]

...Aku membiarkan mereka lolos di saat penting. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulut pada diriku karena sudah bersikap naif. Selagi aku merasa menyesal, Sairaorg-san menepuk kepalaku.

"Jangan menyesal. Ini kemenanganmu. Melihat kondisi mereka, mereka berdua takkan mampu bertarung untuk sementara. Bukan, mereka takkan bisa bertarung seperti sediakala lagi karena luka luka mereka."

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu...Aku tak tahu seberapa besar efek racun Samael padanya, namun bahkan aku sendiri yang merupakan Iblis dan Naga mendapati tubuhku hancur dengan mudah oleh itu. Jadi tak ada hal bagus akan menunggunya setelah ini. Vali kemudian mengatakannya setelah melihatku.

"Kalau kau menjalin kontak dengan Great Red, maka sebelum menantang Sekiryuushintei aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan denganmu dulu."

Jadi pernyataan tempur huh. Benar benar seperti dia.

"Ya, silakan saja. Aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi dan mengalahkanmu."

"Tapi berhati hatilah. Dimana banyak orang yang takut padamu, akan ada mereka yang datang mengejar nyawamu.—Itulah arti dari menjalin kontak dengan True-Dragon dan Dewa-Naga."

Itu sungguh menakutkan. Kalau mereka memang mengejar nyawaku, maka aku hanya perlu mengalahkan mereka semua.

"Bahkan kalau apapun datang padaku, aku hanya perlu terus berjalan untuk impianku.—Untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan menjadi Raja Harem! Dan aku juga ingin menjadi [Raja] dalam Rating Game kelak!"

Mendengar pernyataanku, dia tersenyum puas.

[Ddraig...akankah kau beristirahat untuk sejenak?]

[...Ya. Mungkin begitu. Atau mungkin...maaf Albion.]

...?Albion dan Ddraig tengah saling berbicara? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?—Kemudian aku merasakan orang lain datang kemari. Seorang yang masuk lewat pintu adalah pria dalam pakaian gentleman. Arthur.

"Vali. Semua orang sudah berada disini. Seperti rencana kita, kami sudah mengamuk."

"Begitu."

Vali menoleh. Arthur kemudian menatap Kiba.

"Kiba Yuuto. Nampaknya kau adalah lawan yang paling layak yang selama ini terus kucari untuk Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande ku. Waktu ketika Vali akan bertanding dengan Hyodou Issei, aku juga akan menantangmu bertarung. Sampai saat itu, kuharap kita berdua tak terlibat dalam hal hal yang kurang beruntung."

Mengatakan itu, Vali dan Arthur pergi. Kiba juga tersenyum pada tantangan yang ia terima dari Arthur...Entah kenapa, apa pria ini jadi makin kuat selagi aku pergi?...Dia bahkan memiliki pedang pedang Iblis yang menjadi milik Siegfried di pinggangnya.

"Apa kamu mengalahkan Siegfried?"

Aku bertanya pada Kiba sambil menunjuk Pedang Pedang Iblis di pinggangnya.

"Eh? Oh ini? Sebenarnya banyak hal terjadi. Siegfried dikalahkan oleh kami semua."

Oh, begitukah? Namun dia menerima semua pedang Iblis itu.

"Sekarang, budak budakku sedang menantiku. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sairaorg-san berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Sairaorg-san, terima kasih banyak."

Sairaorg-san mengibaskan tangannya oleh ucapan terima kasihku. Dia melompat dari jendela. Dia pergi dengan penuh gaya dari jendela. Memang seperti Sairaorg-san.

"Aku juga akan pergi dan memanggil semua orang. Ise-kun, istirahatlah disini."

Kiba juga melompat dari jendela setelah mengatakan itu.

...Aku sendirian sekarang. Saat aku berpikir untuk melihat lihat seluruh isi toko sebelum yang lain datang kemari.

[Partner, itu pertarungan bagus. Sampai kau memulai pertarungan bukan hanya dengan kekuatanmu namun juga otakmu...kau masih kurang dalam banyak bagian, namun...itu masih tetap pertarungan yang bagus.]

Ddraig memujiku.

"Ada apa, mengatakan itu tiba tiba?"

[...Tidak. Kau pasti tak apa apa dengan ini.]

"...kau nampaknya sedang tidak enerjik."

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya terputus putus. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

[...Sepertinya aku memakai terlalu banyak hal untuk membangkitkan tubuhmu...Aku akan segera kehilangan kesadaranku...]

!

...A-Apa maksudmu! Apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku!? Lalu percakapan diantara kau dan Albion sebelumnya adalah...ucapan perpisahan...? Kau pasti bohong! Kau bercanda kan!? Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!

[...Jangan khawatir...aku akan pastikan kau masih bisa memakai Boosted Gear bahkan tanpa aku...karena itu aku senang sudah bisa melihat pertarungan hebat...di saat akhir...]

Suara Ddraig mulai semakin putus putus, dan suaranya menjadi kecil dan lemah.

"Tunggu!...aku masih...aku masih tak bisa melakukan apa apa tanpamu!"

[Kau masih...memiliki...kawan kawanmu...aku ...tak lagi...dibutuhkan...]

Ucapannya benar benar terputus! Tidak! Ini keterlaluan! Aku memerlukanmu! Kau adalah partnerku! Mari terus bersama selamanya! Kita adalah Sekiryuutei bersama! Kita sudah...melakukan banyak hal bersama! Di sekolah! Di rumah! Melawan Kokabiel! Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Vali! Sepanjang kamp di gunung selama musim panas! Menghadapi kelompok Sitri! Melawan Loki! Bahkan di Kyoto...! Dan pertandingan melawan Bael...

Air mataku tak mau berhenti. Begitu banyak air mata mengalir di pipiku dan bahkan banyak ingus mengalir dari lubang hidungku. Hal hal yang masuk dalam kepalaku adalah memoriku saat bersama Ddraig...dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan itu.

Sampai kau harus mati demi memulihkan tubuhku...aku tak menginginkan itu! Ddraig kemudian mengatakannya secara jelas padaku.

[Partnerku. Ise. Terima kasih.—Semua ini sangat menyenangkan...]

"Ddraig...? Hei...jawab aku...hei...partner..."

Tak adil kalau kau memanggil namaku hanya di saat akhir! Itu tidak adil! Katakan padaku secara benar! Panggil aku Ise lagi! kumohon! Ini...tidak...

Berlianku tak menjawabku biarpun aku berbicara padanya...jadi dia takkan berbicara padaku lagi...? Selagi aku memikirkan hal semacam itu, sebuah suara masuk dalam telingaku.

[...Gugooooooooooooooo]

Suara dengkuran.

...Hah? Suara dengkuran? Dia tidur...?

"Ddraig kelelahan karena dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya di celah dimensional. Dia hanya tidur."

Ada seseorang yang menyentuh gauntletku dengan lembut.

Itu Ophis. Nampaknya dia datang kemari tanpa aku sadari.

"...Ophis? Tunggu, Ddraig hanya tidur?"

S-Si brengsek ini! Dia hanya tidur siang! Sial! Dia membuatku cemas sampai seperti itu!

"Ddraig!...kau idiot!...Kau idiot...!"

Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk gauntletku. Sialan! Akan sangat mengerikan kalau itu tadi memang salam perpisahan! Karena kau dan aku akan terus bersama sebagai partner!

...namun aku lega. Terima kasih sudah melakukan semua itu demi aku. Istirahatlah sekarang, partnerku.

-Ah, aku bisa melihat teman temanku. Mereka akan segera sampai kemari. Yeah akhirnya selesai juga, yakni Tes Promosi Kelas Menengah ku. Tes yang sangat panjang dan sulit akhirnya selesai. Bukan, Tes belum selesai sampai aku pulang ke rumah.

"Mari kita pulang Ophis. Kali ini...dengan semua orang."

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah Sekiryuutei."

Ophis membuat wajah tersenyum cerah. Ya, ternyata dia memang bukan boss para teroris. Dia hanya seorang Naga yang kuat dan kesepian.—kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Ujian Mid Semester ku...? Aku akhirnya jatuh dalam keputusaan.


	63. Chapter 63

Azazel[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Ketegangan di adegan ini mulai tenang setelah aku, Azazel, menerima kabar bahwa aliansi mampu mengalahkan Bandersnatch dan Jabberwocky. Kami terus memelototi Hades sepanjang waktu. Hanya melihat si brengsek tengkorak ini membuatku mau muntah. Sirzechs membuat aura [Power of Destruction]nya lenyap saat dia mendengar kemenangan kita, dan dia kembali ke bentuk semula...Tapi, kurasa bentuk yang tadi memang "bentuk sejati"nya...kemarahan yang bisa dilihat dari auranya menurun drastis saat dia mendengar kalau Ise telah kembali. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Astaga, dia kembali dengan cara yang edan. Selain itu teror yang disebabkan oleh golongan Maou lama juga sudah dibereskan. Dunia Bawah berhasil menghindari skenario terburuk yang mungkin ada.—dan Tim Vali lenyap jauh sebelum aku menerima laporan. Mereka sungguh ahli dalam kabur seperti biasanya. Aku juga menyuruh Slash Dog untuk pergi. Kami mungkin tak memerlukannya lagi saat ini. Kami cukup beruntung karena kami tak harus repot repot melenyapkan Hades. Tak peduli meski orang ini adalah perwujudan kejahatan, dia tetaplah Dewa dari alam kematian biarpun dia sangat busuk. Kalau kami melenyapkannya, itu akan memberi efek besar pada semua golongan di dunia. Kemudian kami bermaksud untuk kembali setelah menyatakan protes kami dan memberitahu Hades tentang situasi saat ini, salah satu Grim Reaper datang untuk memberi laporan pada Hades.

Hades-sama. Hampir seluruh Grim Reaper di dalam kuil...telah dibekukan.

...Apa ini ulahmu, Joker?

Lubang mata Hades bersinar dalam warna berbahaya. Dulio sendiri hanya menghela nafas sambil memijat bahunya.

"Soalnya aku bisa dimarahi oleh Michael-sama kalau setidaknya aku tak melakukan itu. Aku bermaksud membekukan setiap Grim Reaper-san yang mencurigakan. Namun itu merepotkan jadi aku bekukan saja mereka semua di dalam kuil. Maaf, aku punya kebiasaan buruk. Yang pasti, Amen."

Dia sungguh punya kepribadian dan cara bicara seenaknya sendiri.—Tapi dia memang kuat. Dulio ini yang merupakan kartu truf Surga memiliki mulut kasar namun kekuatannya sangat menakjubkan. Sangat gila kalau dia bisa membekukan semua Grim Reaper di dalam kuil. [Zenith Tempest]. Longinus kelas tertinggi yang mampu mengendalikan cuaca, dan mengontrol segala macam atribut. Dengan cara dia menggunakannya, dia bisa berada dalam kendali pada situasi yang tepat. Karena ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan didalam bangunan ini.

...Mungkin dia punya kompatibilitas bagus untuk bertarung dengan Cao Cao? Aku yakin dia akan lebih unggul dalam pertarungan...

Pokoknya, kami berhasil mencegah Hades untuk ikut campur. Ini hasil yang besar. Tengkorak ini pasti sudah merencanakan hal itu. karena tak ada secuilpun daging padanya sehingga sulit membaca ekspresinya, namun aku bisa tahu kalau dia tak senang dengan melihat tulang wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kami pasti akan mempertanyakan banyak hal padamu tentang insiden dengan Samael, oke? Karena kami mampu menangkap para anggota utama golongan Pahlawan hidup hidup."

Aku mengatakan itu pada Hades. Ya, kelompok Gremory menemui golongan Pahlawan. Aku sangat tak percaya pertemuan penuh takdir yang mereka alami entah itu baik atau buruk, namun kali ini adalah hal bagus. Berkat itu kami mampu menangkap Heracles dan Jeanne. Aku akan menginterogasi mereka dengan perlahan. Tak ada yang lebih baik selain menyaksikan siapa yang masih hidup. Namun Hades tak bisa membalas kata kataku...Sirzechs berbicara sebelum kami pergi.

"Hades-dono, kami mohon permisi dulu. Maaf karena kunjungan tiba tiba ini."

Sirzechs meminta maaf dengan sopan. Dia kemudian mengatakan ini dengan tekanan kuat.

"Namun aku akan katakan ini.—Tak akan ada lain kali. Lain kali aku benar benar akan melenyapkanmu."

...Maou ini mengatakannya sambil melepaskan sesuatu yang gila. Hades tertawa kegirangan setelah mendengar itu.

Fafafa. Kau menunjukkan tatapan bagus padaku. Ya, akan kuingat itu baik baik.

"Selain itu, aku tak mau kembali kemari juga."

Aku tanpa sadar menumpahkan kata kata itu...yang benar saja, jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi Dewa Tengkorak-sama dari alam kematian.

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sirzechs memanggil namaku saat kami mencapai gerbang yang menghubungkan alam kematian dan Dunia Bawah.

"Azazel."

Dia memasang wajah formal.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bersikap formal?"

"Belakangan ini ada banyak hal yang terus kupikirkan. Bahwa generasi Maou seperti diriku dan Ajuka sudah mendekati akhir."

Hmm, itu kedengaran menarik. Aku terus diam dan Sirzechs melanjutkan.

"Alasan terbesar kami menjadi Maou adalah karena "kekuatan" kami..."

Mereka adalah Iblis istimewa yang terlahir dengan kekuatan gila yang tak membawa darah Maou. Itulah Yondai-Maou saat ini. Setelah perang besar diantara tiga kekuatan besar, beberapa Iblis seperti itu mulai terlahir. Sirzechs memasang wajah serius sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu, ada hal hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan sebagai satu (individual). It akan menciptakan kelahiran orang orang yang memberontak."

Ya. Pemerintahan saat ini mengalahkan pemerintahan lama dengan kekuatan dan mengubah Dunia Bawah. Dan orang orang yang berdiri di garis depan adalah para Iblis kuat seperti Sirzechs dan Yondai Maou saat ini lainnya. Sebagai hasilnya, para Iblis yang tersingkir menjadi iri oleh kekuatan Sirzechs dan mengutuknya. Alasan sederhana dan mudah itulah penyebab kudeta yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tapi tahukah kau Azazel, ada hal hal besar yang berbeda dari kekuatan "satu (individual)". Dan hal itu telah ada di Dunia Bawah saat ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah kekuatan lingkar"(kelompok)". Adik perempuanku, Rias, dan adik iparku, Ise-kun, terlahir dengan itu. Biarpun ada batas pada kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh "satu (individual)", kekuatan yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka, "lingkar(kelompok)", membuat kekuatan dan ikatan yang luar biasa. Sebagai hasilnya mereka mampu melawan segala batas dan dinding untuk terus tumbuh. Itu tak hanya berlaku pada Rias dan Ise-kun. Sairaorg yang tak terlahir dengan [Power of Destruction] namun memiliki impian, mendapatkan rekan rekan yang bisa dipercaya dengan mempercayai idealnya. Itulah juga kekuatan dari lingkar"(kelompok)"."

Mungkin Vali juga akan cocok dalam kategori "lingkar". Di sekelilingnya, kawan kawannya berdatangan secara alami.—aku paham, apa itu kekuatan dari "lingkar".

"Sirzechs. Ise bahkan telah menarik Ophis.—Sekarang banyak makhluk yang tak akan bisa mengabaikannya lagi."

"Ya. Aku bisa katakan hal yang sama pada Vali yang telah melampaui [Juggernaut Drive].—Sang "Infinite Dragon God" dan "Kedua Naga Langit", dan "Dragon King" yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka.—Seperti dugaanku, orang orang yang akan mengendalikan aliran dunia dan kekuatan adalah para Naga."

Ya. Naga adalah perwujudan dari kekuatan. Dan bahkan manusia telah menyimbolkan kekuatan Naga sejak zaman kuno. Tak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan, Naga yang kuat akan menarik orang orang kuat. Kemana Ise dan Vali akan pergi. Aku masih belum menyaksikannya...

"Ah, aku akan pergi dulu. Ada hal hal yang harus kulaporkan pada Michael-sama."

Si Joker Dulio membuat perpisahan sederhana pada kami sambil mengepakkan sayap Malaikatnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.—Lingkar!"

"Lingkar"...Dia terbang sambil membuat lingkaran dengan tangannya di atas kepalanya! Jadi dia punya sisi lucu juga...Tunggu, jadi semenjak tadi dia terus mendengarkan obrolan kami huh. Aku menghela nafas sambil melihat Dulio yang terbang menjauh.

"Sekarang, nampaknya aku harus cari pekerjaan baru."

Sirzechs menyipitkan matanya oleh ucapanku.

"...Jadi kau benar benar akan melakukan itu."

"Ya. Membuat Ophis menemui Ise dengan keinginan pribadiku adalah sesuatu yang takkan bisa kuhindari untuk dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Aku...aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi Gubernur."

Dipikir seperti apapun juga, membuat Ophis menemui Ise secara rahasia dari semua golongan lain adalah pelanggaran aliansi. Sangat wajar kalau aku akan disalahkan. Kalau aku tetap sebagai Gubernur dari Grigori lebih lama dari ini, hal itu tak akan terlihat bagus pada para bawahanku dan akan membuat masalah bagi mereka.

"Dan orang orang yang telah membantu teroris di dalam kelompok kami...hampir mereka semua sudah ditangkap."

Para pengkhianat dari organisasi kami adalah Vali dan mereka yang bekerja di posisi sementara. Khususnya kelompok Malaikat Jatuh kelas Top telah memberikan informasi pada mereka...orang orang itu telah ditangkap dan hampir semuanya sudah diadili...meski ada beberapa yang berhasil kabur. Berkat itu, orang orang tertinggi di organisasi kami telah berkurang drastis...Jumlah Malaikat Jatuh berdarah murni juga berkurang. Jumlah pemimpin telah menurun kalau dibandingkan dengan jaman dahulu. Dan hampir semuanya yang masih tersisa adalah tipe Ilmuwan. Seperti Sahariel, Benemune, dan Tamiel. Wakil Gubernur juga tipe orang semacam itu.

"...Sepertinya ini akan jadi akhir untuk organisasiku."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Sirzechs memasang wajah sedih.

"Pihak Surga juga sudah menangkap dan mengadili para pengkhianat."

"Dan orang orang yang kabur berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh dan kabur ke Khaos Brigade huh. Namun suatu kejaiban kalau mereka tak berubah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh selagi membantu mereka, para Malaikat Jatuh level top itu."

"Kudengar kalau ada lubang di semua sistem di Surga karena ketiadaan Tuhan. Mereka pasti telah menggunakan itu. Sepertinya tak ada tempat yang sempurna sama sekali."

Para Iblis juga akan mengalami lebih banyak konflik dengan golongan Maou lama dari sini dan selanjutnya. Karena orang orang yang meyakini kalau insiden ini tak akan berhasil segera menyembunyikan diri mereka. Mereka sungguh orang orang kuat. Namun dengan insiden ini, cukup banyak jumlah lawan lawan kuat dari golongan Maou lama telah dilenyapkan. Mereka akan tetap tenang dan menyembunyikan diri mereka kecuali ada hal besar terjadi.

"Akankah Malaikat Jatuh meningkatkan jumlah mereka seperti sistem Surga untuk [Brave Saints]?"

Sirzechs menanyaiku. Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Tak apa apa. Malaikat Penjahat-sama seperti kami sudah cukup bagi kami. Ini bukan hanya opiniku. Para pemimpin yang tersisa juga memiliki opini yang sama. Kami semua berpikir kalau tak ada artinya meningkatkan organisasi kami lebih dari yang sudah ada karena ketiga kekuatan besar telah membentuk aliansi. Sudah cukup asal kami bisa menstabilkan situasi saat ini. Hanya saja kalau ada Malaikat di atas langit yang jatuh, maka kami akan menyambut mereka kapan saja."

"...Namun Grigori...pencapaian Azazel untuk membawa Ophis ke pihak kita adalah kebenaran besar. Itu sesuatu yang takkan aneh kalau sampai tercatat dalam sejarah, Azazel. Dan seorang yang telah membuat itu terjadi tiada lain adalah...kau tuan."

"Jangan bicara tuan padaku sekarang, itu memalukan. Tapi kau tahu Sirzechs? Aku adalah boss yang memimpin para penjahat. Biarpun aku tercatat dalam Injil, aku tak seharusnya tercatat di sejarah Dunia Bawah.—Orang orang yang tercatat dalam sejarah Dunia Bawah sudah cukup dengan kau, Rias, dan Ise. Aku sudah cukup dengan menjadi boss Malaikat Jatuh."

"Azazel..."

Jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku jadi tak enak kalau wajahmu kelihatan begitu. Aku kemudian mengatakannya dengan senyum nakal sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Jangan kuatir, hanya titelku yang tak akan berubah. Aku akan selalu jadi aku. Dan aku juga akan mundur untuk bertarung di garis terdepan. Berkat kau dan Michael, aku mendapat banyak murid baik. Aku bisa menghabiskan umurku sambil mengurus mereka."

Tak akan apa apa bagiku untuk tak bertarung kalau Ise, kelompok Gremory, dan tim Vali masih ada. Mendengar itu, Sirzechs tergelak tawa seolah dia menganggapnya lucu.

"Kau mendadak bersikap seperti orang tua."

"Biarpun aku terlihat sepertimu, aku sudah tua tahu? Aku sudah ada sebelum kau lahir, jadi kau harus membuatku terlihat bagus, anak muda."

"Yeah. Aku akan katakan itu kalau aku akan lakukan yang baru saja kau katakan."

Sirzechs cukup pandai bicara juga. Yah pokoknya, insiden ini berakhir. Sekarang, mungkin aku harus pergi ke onsen (pemandian air panas) ke Atami atau Isu membawa para idiot bersamaku.

_Berita tentang organisasi Malaikat Jatuh, Grigori, Gubernur Azazel. Mengundurkan diri dari posisinya telah dikirim ke semua golongan. Ia meninggalkan banyak jasa jasa bermanfaat dan pencapaian dalam pertarungan. Namun VIP dari semua golongan memahami warisannya yang telah mendidik dua dari, Sekiryuutei saat ini yang menunjukkan pertumbuhan irreguler dan Hakuryuukou saat ini yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat dalam sejarah sebagai pencapaian terbesarnya._


	64. Chapter 64

Pahlawan...?[sunting]

"Kau nampak menyedihkan Cao Cao. Kau mempersiapkan banyak hal, tapi apa rencana golongan Pahlawan gagal karena pengkhianatan, atau karena hal tak terduga? Kau bahkan mendapati ketiga pengguna Longinus kelas tertinggi dipecundangi."

"...Ternyata Sakra-sama. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau anda akan datang ke dunia ini."

"Para pemilik Sacred gear yang mencapai Balance Breaker dan para pengguna Longinus sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Dan kau, Georg, dan Leonardo tak bisa aktif lagi kan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"...Aku akan membangunnya kembali. Ophis yang baru akan terlahir, jadi aku akan menciptakan Khaos Brigade dengan menjadikan ia pusatnya.—namun karena insiden ini, kami telah kehilangan banyak anggota. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan menyembunyikan diri."

"Apa kau benar benar berpikir begitu? Wajahmu saat ini tak mengatakan itu.—wajahmu seperti seseorang yang jiwanya dihancur leburkan. Kau dihabisi oleh kedua Naga Langit kan? Racun Samael. Biarpun kau bisa menyembuhkannya, tetap ada efek sampingnya tahu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah manusia."

"...Dihancurkan oleh kedua Naga Langit huh...aku takkan membantahnya."

"Kau sungguh nampak menyedihkan. Jadi akan jadi apa kau setelah ini? Pahlawan? Yuusha (Pahlawan Pemberani)? Atau Penjahat? Tidak, apa kau menjadi serakah dan menginginkan semua itu?"

"...Bagi aku yang terlahir sebagai keturunan Pahlawan dimana juga sebagai pemilik Tombak terkuat, hanya inilah jalan yang tersedia bagiku. Satu satunya pilihan dimana aku harus bertarung melawan para makhluk superior..."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Bocah sialan-kun! Dengarkanlah kata kata Dewa yang tak mengenakkan ini. Oke kan? Orang orang semacam kau yang memiliki kekuatan kelas-B di saat biasa namun mendapat kekuatan kelas S saat serius adalah perkara biasa. Masalahnya adalah orang orang gila yang memiliki kekuatan kelas B di saat biasa dan serius, namun mendapat kekuatan kelas SSS saat mereka harus menyelesaikannya. Orang orang inilah yang paling merepotkan. Dalam pertarungan dimana kita pasti bisa menang, mereka membalikkan situasi dengan cara tak terduga.—Kau mencicipi hal itu juga kan? Yeah, Sekiryuutei adalah tipe orang semacam itu."

"..."

"Kalau kau ingin melawan orang orang macam Sekiryuutei, maka kau harus tunjukkan kekuatan yang cukup besar sampai bisa mengubah takdir itu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, sesama pemilik Longinus sepertimu adalah Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou itu.—Mungkin kau terlahir di zaman yang salah?"

"Lain kali aku..."

"Lain kali? HAHAHA! Tak ada lain kali. Kau habis disini. Kau tahu kalau kau tak berguna lagi setelah ditolak oleh tombak itu dan menerima kutukan dimana kau tak bisa bergerak lagi?"

"...Apa yang anda ingin lakukan denganku?"

"Tak banyak. Kau akan kukirim ke alam kematian bersama dengan Georg dan Leonardo. Hades saat ini sedang tidak enak hati, jadi kalian mungkin bisa menghiburnya. Kalian bisa menunggu jaring laba laba untuk turun kesana. Namun aku akan menyita semua Longinus kalian. Sampai aku mengambilnya dari kalian dalam kondisi Balance Breaker. Hal itu membuatku bahagia sampai air mata akan mengucur dari mataku—ZE!"

"...Anda sungguh Dewa yang mengerikan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mencoba mengendalikan aku dan Dewa Dewa lain dari balik layar? Yah, anggap saja kalau kalian mendapat hukuman setimpal.—Tombak suci itu akan kukembalikan padamu kalau kau bisa kembali dari alam kematian. Karena kau Pahlawan kau pasti bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Apalagi Sekiryuutei juga melakukan hal yang sama, tahu?"

New Life[sunting]

Beberapa hari setelah kekacauan di Dunia Bawah berakhir, kami diberitahu hal mengejutkan dari Sensei di ruangan klub.

"Anda dicabut dari posisi Gubernur!? Apa anda serius!? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Ya, berita tentang Azazel-sensei yang dicabut dari posisinya. Alasannya adalah karena dia membuat kami bertemu dengan Ophis. Sensei menghela nafas sambil mengorek lubang telinganya.

"Kamu berisik sekali. Apa boleh buat, aku membuat Ophis datang kemari tanpa memberitahu apa apa pada orang orang berisik itu."

"Ja-Jadi bagaimana status anda saat ini...?"

Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia memiringkan lehernya.

"Hmm. Sesuatu seperti Pembina dari area ini yang menjadi salah satu lokasi penting untuk aliansi tiga kekuatan besar. Posisiku dalam Grigori adalah Penasehat dari Teknologi Istimewa."

Jadi dia adalah Pembina dan Penasehat untuk teknologi. Haaa, posisinya sepertinya sudah berubah namun kenyataannya tidak berubah.

"...Dari Gubernur menjadi Pembina?"

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu.

"Pokoknya itulah intinya. Shemhaza menjadi Gubernur dari Grigori. Barakiel yang menjadi Wakil Gubernurnya. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik! Posisi itu lebih cocok bagi orang keras kepala macam mereka. Dengan ini, aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada hobiku."

Hah? Dia memasang ekspresi lebih terus terang dari sebelumnya!? Apa mencabutnya dari jabatan memberinya kebebasan lebih?...Tapi itu sangat masuk akal! Uwaaaaah! Shemhaza-san, Barakiel-san! Tolong lakukan sesuatu pada orang ini! Kusarankan untuk segera menyegelnya sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu! mungkin kalian harus berpikir untuk meletakkannya di dalam Cocytus! Dia pasti berada di level Samael untuk disegel selama lamanya! Sensei nampak bersemangat namun kemudian dia menatap tiga lembar sertifikat.

"Hasil dari Tes Promosi Kelas Menengah baru saja diumumkan. Menggantikan Sirzechs yang sedang sibuk, aku akan umumkan hasilnya."

-! Apa anda serius!? Hasilnya sudah keluar!? Kami tak menerima pemberitahuan sebelumnya dan kami akan mendapatkan hasilnya sekarang!?

"Pertama tama Kiba. Kamu lulus! Selamat. Kamu adalah Iblis Kelas Menengah dari hari ini. Kamu akan menerima panggilan tentang upacara penganugerahan tak lama lagi. Aku akan berikan sertifikat ini sekarang."

Uwaa! Dia memulai tanpa memberi kami kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri! Dan Kiba lulus!?

"Terima kasih. Akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Kiba menerima sertifikat dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Aaah, temanku menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah tepat di hadapanku!

"Selanjutnya Akeno. Kamu juga lulus. Sekarang kamu adalah Iblis Kelas Menengah. Sudah kuceritakan pada Barakiel sebelumnya, dan dia mulai...menangis-jantan saat dia mendengarnya."

"...Mou, Tou-sama. Terima kasih banyak. Akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Akeno-san mengambil sertifikat dengan wajah merah. Akeno-san menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah dengan aman. Dan yang terakhir adalah...itu pasti milikku.

"Terakhir, Ise."

"Y-Ya!"

A-aku merasa gugup! Selain praktikal, aku tak terlalu percaya diri tentang Tes tertulisnya...namun bukan berarti aku melakukannya dengan buruk juga...Sensei tak peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan dan memberikan hasilnya padaku begitu saja.

"Kamu juga lulus. Selamat. Ini kelahiran dari Sekiryuutei Iblis Kelas Menengah."

-!...Aku berhasil.

"Y-Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan berteriak!

"Dari hari ini aku adalah Iblis Kelas Menengah! Yeah! Aku sangat senang!"

Aku entah bagaimana dipromosikan! Iblis Kelas Menengah! Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Menengah mulai dari hari ini! Dengan ini langkahku semakin dekat menuju Raja Harem! Bukan, aku sudah mendapat sepuluh langkah lebih dekat!

"Selamat!"

"Selamat!"

"Selamat!"

"Ini sesuatu yang sudah aku duga. Tapi selamat."

"Itu wajar saja karena aku jadi manajermu!...Tapi selamat."

Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan dan Ravel memberiku selamat! Terima kasih semuanya! Aku senang sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis! Aku sangat senang sampai menangis, namun Sensei mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Wajar karena kamu adalah idiot yang mampu kembali dari situasi berbahaya semacam itu seorang diri. Apa kamu tahu kalau kemampuanmu dalam kembali itu menjadi pembicaraan orang orang yang berada di posisi sosial tertinggi? Bagaimanapun juga, anti-golongan dari golongan Maou saat ini mulai takut padamu."

"Ke-Kenapa begitu!"

"Tentu saja begitu! Kamu tak bisa mati biarpun dibunuh. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, bukan? Bukan saja kamu tidak mati oleh racun Samael, namun kamu kembali dari celah dimensional dengan menerima tubuh baru dengan kekuatan Great Red. Kamu benar benar edan! Kamu sangat aneh. Bukan hanya otakmu namun juga eksistensimu."

Itu memang peristiwa aneh yang berkelanjutan. Namun sampai aku ditakuti oleh orang orang teratas dalam masyarakat Iblis...Situasi jadi semakin besar sampai aku bingung harus berbuat apa! Di Dunia Bawah telah disiarkan kalau akulah yang menjatuhkan Jabberwocky yang bertarung di sisi kelompok Lucifer dan Great Red yang kebetulan lewat. Fakta kalau aku "bergabung" dengan Great Red tak diberitahukan pada umum.

"Apalagi kekuatanmu untuk menarik orang orang kuat begitu gila sampai bisa menarik apa saja. Jadi karena itulah kalian seharusnya adalah orang orang yang mengalahkan orang orang yang melakukan kejahatan di dunia. Kalau begitu aku dan Sirzechs akan bisa bersantai."

Itulah yang Sensei katakan...serius bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan! Aku sudah lelah dengan melawan orang orang kuat! Aku ingin menjalani hidup dimana aku bisa melakukan hal hal erotis dengan gadis gadis di klub ini! Aku tak mencari kehidupan dimana aku harus bertarung!

"Um Sensei. Apa yang terjadi pada Khaos Brigade, lebih tepatnya golongan Pahlawan setelah itu?"

Pemimpin mereka, Cao Cao, menerima kutukan dari seranganku. Aku tak yakin hal bagus sedang terjadi padanya sekarang...namun ini Cao Cao yang sedang kita bicarakan, mungkin dia sudah menyembuhkan dirinya dengan memakai obat?

"Juga karena Hades dan golongan Maou lama, kekuatan mereka sudah dijatuhkan. Jadi serangan di lokasi lokasi penting oleh golongan Pahlawan juga sudah terhenti. Juga berkat kalian, kami mampu menangkap anggota utama mereka hidup hidup dan mereka tengah diinterogasi saat kita berbicara. Pemilik Longinus seperti Cao Cao...mungkin tak berada pada situasi bagus juga. luka yang mereka terima bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan dengan air mata Phoenix atau Twilight Healing. Namun Surga telah mendapai kalau Longinus mereka belum musnah sehingga ada kemungkinan kalau mereka masih hidup."

Sensei menjawabku. Heracles dan Jeanne ditangkap di Dunia Bawah. Para pemilik Longinus seperti Cao Cao, Georg, dan Leonardo tak bisa bertarung lagi karena luka luka mereka. Namun Longinus mereka belum musnah. Dua Longinus yang sama tak bisa eksis di saat yang sama. Dan kalau kuingat baik baik, kalau pemiliknya mati maka Longinus akan berpindah ke tubuh baru...iya kan? Itu sama dengan Sacred Gearku. Dan kalau mereka belum lenyap maka kemungkinan kalau Cao Cao dan yang lain masih hidup itu tinggi. Namun Sensei nampaknya tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"...Apakah ada kemungkinan kalau mereka dicuri? Kalau pemilik Longinus seperti Cao Cao terluka maka takkan aneh kalau ada orang orang yang mencoba mencuri Longinus mereka. Organisasi itu memiliki begitu banyak golongan sampai nampaknya mereka sering bercekcok satu sama lain."

Rias mengatakan itu. Begitu, kalian juga bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Grigori telah menciptakan teknologi dimana mereka bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gear dari pemiliknya dan menyimpannya atau memindahkannya ke orang lain. Metode semacam itu seharusnya sudah diketahui oleh Khaos Brigade karena ada pengkhianat di antara Grigori yang pergi ke pihak mereka. Jadi sangat mungkin kalau Longinus dari mereka yang mendapat luka serius sudah dicuri. Sensei mengangguk oleh komentar Rias.

"Yeah, kemungkinan seperti itu mungkin ada...kalau itu terjadi, maka kuharap tak berubah jadi skenario terburuk seperti yang kupikirkan..."

...Sensei memasang ekspresi sangat serius. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan di dalam kepalanya? Sensei kemudian tertawa.

"Namun kesalahan terbesar mereka adalah berani menyentuh kalian. Dan mereka justru dihajar habis. Jadi kesalahan golongan Pahlawan adalah menyentuh kalian yang memiliki tingkat pertumbuhan tak normal. Seperti pepatah itu dimana kau akan menerima kutukan saat kau menyentuh Tuhan yang tak boleh kau sentuh. Atau dalam kasus ini, seorang Iblis yang tak bisa diajak main main."

"Jangan berkata seolah kami adalah pisau tajam! Dari sudut pandang kami, kami hanya melawan balik karena mereka menyerang kami! Benar kan semuanya!?"

Aku bertanya pada semuanya.

"Ya. Dendam yang kami miliki pada mereka karena menyerang kami selama piknik sekolah sangat besar."

"Aku adalah Ace Michael-sama! Aku akan memotong mereka kecil kecil kalau menyerang kami lagi!"

Xenovia dan Irina setuju dengan ucapanku. Lihat!

"...Kita hancurkan mereka kalau menyerang kita. Ini adalah aturan tak terucap dalam Gremory akhir akhir ini."

Aku juga menerima kata kata yang agak indah namun menakutkan dari Koneko-chan.

"Belakangan aku mulai berpikir, kalau mereka datang padaku jadi aku bisa mengumpulkan poin untuk menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Kalau kita bertarung dengan anggota saat ini, maka akan lebih baik kalau musuhnya lebih kuat."

Rossweisse-san sungguh punya otak bagus yang membuatnya cepat beradaptasi! Namun itu tak sebagus ucapanmu! Sensei tertawa lebar setelah mendengar respon semua orang.

"Seperti yang kuduga dari kelompok Gremory! Ini pasti akan segera jadi legenda! Hal seperti "Kalian tak akan kembali hidup hidup kalau berani menyentuh mereka!"."

Rias menghela nafas oleh lelucon Sensei.

"Kita bukan kutukan atau Roh jahat. Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh."

"Ufufu. Tapi kalau mereka menyerang kita maka kita tak punya pilihan selain menghancurkan mereka."

Biarpun Akeno-san tersenyum, dia menunjukkan ekspresi S! Sensei melanjutkan.

"Namun Khaos Brigade masih aktif. Kita bisa menganggap kalau golongan terbesar mereka, golongan Maou lama, dan golongan terbesar kedua, golongan Pahlawan, telah hancur sebagai hasil kehilangan pimpinan mereka. Kami sudah selesai menghukum hampir semua pengkhianat dalam aliansi. Namun...masih ada mereka yang melawan kita. Orang orang yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan dari kedua golongan juga masih aktif."

...Kalau kuingat baik baik, ada golongan Penyihir kan? Jangan jangan mereka juga akan menyerang kita...? Ini hanya membuatku semakin tak nyaman! Kekuatan dari Naga Langit benar benar bukan lelucon...Sensei kemudian melihat ke arah sudut ruangan.

"Soalnya, mantan bos mereka sedang bersama kita."

Kami juga melihat ke arah yang Sensei lihat. Ophis berada disana. Dia mengikutiku ke ruang klub sekolah. Saat matanya bertemu denganku, dia mengatakan ini.

"Aku berteman dengan Ddraig."

Yeah, aku merasa terhormat kalau Dewa-Naga mengatakan itu, tapi...

"Aku bukan Ddraig, aku punya nama yaitu Hyodou Issei...Teman temanku memanggilku "Ise"."

"Aku paham. Ise."

Arara, dia segera menjawab. Dia sungguh cepat paham saat kalian berbicara dengannya. Dia menjadi sangat lengket padaku sampai sampai dia mengikutiku kemana mana. Dan saat aku kembali ke kamarku, dia sudah duduk disana. Dia meniru apa yang gadis gadis lain lakukan dengan menatap mereka, dan dia sangat tertarik dalam segala hal jadi para gadis sangat senang bermain dengannya. Jadi selalu ada orang orang yang bisa bermain dengannya. Perasaan apa ini, kira kira mirip dengan hewan? Seperti bagaimana kucing dan anjing sangat lengket dengan majikannya? Atau lebih tepatnya lengket pada Uroboros?

"Ya, tak apa apa memanggilku seperti itu."

Itu saja tak apa apa. Sensei kemudian mengatakannya setelah melihat diskusi diantara aku dan Ophis.

"Akan kukatakan padamu Ise tapi biarpun kamu menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi di masa depan, kamu takkan bisa menjadikan Ophis budakmu. Kamu tahu alasannya meskipun tak kujelaskan bukan?"

"Ya. Karena Ophis tak ada "disini" kan?"

Ya, Ophis berada disini namun bukan seperti itu yang diumumkan pada publik. Normalnya itu adalah hal terlarang bagi Ophis untuk datang kemari. Namun sepertinya kekuatan Ophis yang dicuri oleh Cao Cao menjadi Ophis saat ini bagi Khaos Brigade. Sehingga sekarang mereka tak bisa berkata kalau "Boss kita Ophis telah menghilang", yang hanya akan merugikan mereka. Sensei melanjutkan.

"Ia adalah seseorang yang merupakan boss teroris. Biarpun dia datang ke pihak kita, akan buruk kalau orang orang di Dunia Bawah mengetahuinya. Karena itu kita menempatkan banyak segel padanya untuk menjaganya, karena kekuatan Naganya sangat besar. Yah, itu adalah fakta kalau kelas-Dewa tak bisa direinkarnasi melalui evil piece. Meski sepertinya masih mungkin untuk setengah-Dewa seperti Valkyrie."

Jadi dia saat ini menjadi amat sangat lemah karena kekuatannya telah dihisap oleh Samael. Meski dia lebih kuat dari kami semua...dan dia sudah menolongku saat di celah dimensional. Itu sendiri membuatku berpikir kalau Ophis adalah temanku. Kalau ada orang orang mengincarnya, aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ophis sudah berbuat banyak hal bagiku. Tapi karena aku menjadi Iblis Kelas Menengah...aku perlu menyegarkan otakku sedikit. Akan perlu lebih banyak waktu sebelum aku bisa terbiasa.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kekuatan Ophis yang dicuri oleh Khaos Brigade? Itu sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu kami."

Kiba mengatakan itu. Dia benar. Kekuatan Ophis yang dicuri menggunakan Samael. Cao Cao berkata dia akan menggunakan itu untuk menciptakan Ophis baru. Namun apa yang akan terjadi kalau golongan Pahlawan yang merencanakan itu lenyap? Sensei kemudian berkata.

"...Termasuk aku, orang orang yang tahu soal itu memiliki opini berbeda beda. Kecuali kami semua memiliki opini sama bahwa saat ini rencana mereka masih berlanjut...tak peduli meski dalam bentuk berbeda, kita mungkin bisa segera melihatnya. Bersiaplah untuk itu."

...Bersiap siap huh. Sepertinya kita akan terlibat dalam hal hal itu lagi...kepalaku sudah penuh dengan semua pikiran ini, kemudian Rias mengubah topik.

"Sangat penting untuk mempersiapkan hal hal yang mungkin akan datang pada kita kapanpun juga, namun ada tiga hal yang harus kuurus dulu. Pertama adalah Gasper."

Rias kemudian menatap Gasper. Gasper menjadi gugup...Apa soal cerita yang kudengar itu? aku tak ada disana jadi aku tak tahu apa apa soal itu, namun sepertinya Gasper tersentak saat dia mendengar cerita palsu kematianku. Sebagai hasilnya, dia sepertinya mengalahkan Georg secara unggul menggunakan kekuatan monster. Georg itu...dia mengungguli Georg yang memiliki Longinus kelas tertinggi dan juga pemakai sihir. Saat kutanya mereka yang menyaksikannya, mereka hanya berkata "Itu begitu luar biasa"...Gasper sendiri belum berubah dan dia masih anak laki laki yang suka berdandan perempuan. Rias lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku mendiamkannya karena berbagai alasan, namun kupikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai mereka dengan kekuatan itu sebagai topik."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Keluarga Vladi...bukan, aku akan membuat kontak dengan klan Vampir. Kalau kita tak ambil tindakan untuk memahami kekuatan Gasper, bukan hanya Gasper namun kita juga dalam bahaya."

"...M-Maaf. A-Aku tak pernah tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan semacam itu...kupikir masalahku hanyalah mata ini..."

Gasper mengatakan itu sambil ketakutan. Dia tak mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung saat dia berubah kedalam bentuk itu...Dia juga tak tahu apa apa soal itu. Kekuatan tersembunyi macam apa yang dia miliki...? Sepertinya itu juga bukan Sacred Gear...Rias berpikir alasan kenapa Gasper dibuang dari keluarganya pasti karena itu.

"Para Vampir juga sering bercekcok diantara mereka sendiri...Dunia mereka sangat tertutup, namun itu juga alasan kenapa kuharap tak ada hal serius akan terjadi."

Sensei mengatakannya sambil menghela nafas.

...Apa anda serius? Jadi para Vampir juga di tengah kekacauan!...Aku tak mau terlibat dengan mereka namun sangat tak bagus membiarkan kekuatan Gasper begitu saja. Tak akan bagus kalau kami tak membuatnya jelas. Sepertinya kami tak punya pilihan selain terus maju...

"Maaf karena sudah membuat masalah...tapi aku tak mau melihat orang orang dari keluargaku..."

Gasper kehilangan kata katanya. Dia tak ingin menemui keluarganya huh. Apa boleh buat kalau dia tak ingin melihat mereka karena mereka mengucilkannya dan membuangnya. Kemudian dia dibunuh oleh pemburu Vampir saat sedang berkeliaran dan diselamatkan oleh Rias...aku tak menanyakan itu secara terperinci, namun dia juga punya masalah rumit. Akeno-san kemudian mengatakannya sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya.

"Bersama dengan masalah Gasper-kun, masalah yang lain adalah soal Penyihir kan?"

"Apa kamu berbicara tentang hubungan dengan Penyihir yang tertulis dalam buku?"

Aku bertanya. Kontrak dengan Penyihir? Bahkan aku mendengar itu. para Iblis yang menjawab panggilan Penyihir. Itu cukup populer sampai bahkan sering muncul di buku buku normal. Rias mengangguk.

"Ya. Penyihir memanggil Iblis, dan mereka membuat kontrak disertai harga. Kita hanya meminjamkan kekuatan kita jika diperlukan. Ritualnya sedikit berbeda dengan dimana kita mengabulkan permohonan manusia normal. Wajar kalau Iblis terkenal dipanggil, namun para Iblis muda juga sering menerima tawaran tersebut."

"Lalu apa itu artinya kita juga akan dapat tawaran?"

Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. Sensei melanjutkan sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Kemarin, dewan sihir mengumumkan rating para Iblis muda termasuk generasi kalian pada seluruh Penyihir di dunia. Bagi mereka, akan jadi kemenangan bagi seseorang yang bisa membuat kontrak dengan Iblis muda terlebih dahulu. Khususnya kelompok Gremory yang memiliki rating tinggi. Mulai dari Rias yang merupakan adik perempuan Maou, kemudian Ise yang merupakan Sekiryuutei, Kiba sang Pedang Suci Iblis, Akeno sang Halilintar Suci dan putri Barakiel, Xenovia sang pemegang Durandal, dan lain lain.—Kalian akan mendapat banyak tawaran, tahu? Pilih penyihir mana yang akan kalian jalin kontrak dengan bijaksana oke? Kalau kalian memilih penyihir tak berguna maka itu akan menurunkan rating kalian."

Apa anda serius!? Jadi hal hal itu juga menjadi bagian pekerjaan Iblis huh! Berarti aku juga akan menerima tawaran dari Penyihir...!?

...Gufufufu. Mungkin akan sangat bagus untuk menjalin kontrak dengan Penyihir wanita erotis. Kemudian seseorang mengetuk kepalaku selagi tengah memikirkan hal hal erotis. Itu adalah Rias. Rias kemudian bertanya padaku.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise. Apa kamu ingat janjimu padaku sebelum tes? Itu hal terakhir yang harus aku urus."

-! Pipi Rias nampak bersemu kemerahan. Yeah, aku sangat ingat janji itu!

"Rias, mari kita berkencan di akhir pekan."

Dia tersenyum lebar oleh kata kataku.

"Ya, aku akan menantikannya Ise-ku tercinta."

Yeah. Kencan pertama dengannya. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku akan pikirkan hal hal lain nanti saja. Sambil aku memikirkan hal itu, Xenovia menunjuk pada dirinya.

"Setelah Buchou, kencanlah dengan aku selanjutnya Ise."

"Ah, nggak adil! Kalau begitu aku selanjutnya! Aku juga mau kencan dengan Ise-kun!"

Bahkan Irina meminta!

"Hauuu! Aku juga! Aku juga mau kencan!"

"Lalu aku juga."

Bahkan Asia dan Koneko-chan!

"Aku juga! Aku ingin lebih menikmati Jepang!"

"...Aku juga."

"Mungkin menyenangkan kencan dengan Ise-kun supaya menemukan barang barang obral."

Bahkan Ravel, Ophis, dan Rossweisse-san!

"Ara ara. Kalau begitu aku akan kencan dengannya di atas semua kencan setelah dia selesai dengan kalian semua."

Apa kamu serius Akeno-san!? Itu pasti sangat menarik!

"Aaah, kalau begitu mungkin aku mau kencan dengannya juga."

"Umm, aku juga mau."

"Eh!? Kalian juga ikut ikutan? K-kalau begitu aku juga!"

Bahkan Sensei, Kiba, dan Gasper!? Astaga, ampuni aku cowok cowok!

Rias menarik lengan bajuku dan segera memelukku.

"Aku yang pertama. Benar kan, Ise!?"

Sepertinya aku akan sibuk dari sekarang dan seterusnya. Namun aku sangat merasa damai.


	65. Chapter 65

Part 1[sunting]

"Kaisar Naga Merah yang membawa kemalangan bagi iblis! "Mahou-Shoujo" Levia-tan ini akan menghancurkanmu!"

**DOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Di depanku, seorang gadis penyihir yang memegang tongkat sihir menyebabkan daerah sekitarnya meledak dengan kekuatan iblis besarnya!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku akan dibunuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh! "

Aku yang memakai satu set armor merah, benar-benar menjerit, tanpa tindakan apa pun, melarikan diri dari serangan mematikan kekuatan iblis!

Setiap serangannya begitu gila! Yang terakhir memiliki dampak yang begitu banyak, hingga menghancurkan gunung dan meniup hutan dengan itu!

Ya. Aku, Hyoudou Issei, aku melawan "Mahou Shoujo" di gunung. Tidak, ini lebih seperti serangan sepihak!

Itu karena lawanku bukan Mahou Shoujo, tapi "Maou-Shoujo" asli!

Aku harus mundur, untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini.

Setelah liburan musim panas berakhir dan semester kedua dimulai ...

"Ise, ini darurat."

Hari itu, aku dipanggil oleh Buchou, saat bermain game trading card [3] dengan anggota klub lainnya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya dan menjawab Buchou dengan tersenyum.

"Aku menerima permintaan dari Maou-sama secara pribadi. Ini dari Serafall Leviathan-sama."

Maou! Ya, kami menerima permintaan dari salah satu Yondai-Maou, yang merupakan Raja Iblis.

"Apa kamu serius!? Jika itu Leviathan-sama, aku merasa terhormat!"

Aku berteriak, dengan sukacita. Tentu saja! Satu-satunya wanita dalam Yondai-Maou adalah Leviathan-sama! Aku merasa terhormat, menerima

permintaan dari Maou-sama! ... Meskipun dia salah satu dari orang-orang aneh.

"Dia meminta untuk meminjam Koneko, Gasper dan Xenovia, dan Ise terutama."

Buchou meneruskan. Gasper berteriak "Hiiiiiiii!".

"A-Aku juga!? A.. Aku tidak suka keluar ~!"

Aaah, dia mengatakan selagi berlari di dalam kotak. Karena orang ini memiliki anthropophobia dan merupakan hikikomori, dia buruk jika keluar.

"Tapi, kenapa kita?"

Xenovia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Koneko-chan juga mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya dia membutuhkan kekuatan khusus kalian."

Buchou khusus. Aku punya ...naga terkuat yang berada di dalam diriku. Gasper membawa darah vampir, Koneko-chan adalah youkai Nekomata, dan Xenovia dapat menggunakan pedang aku berpikir tentang hal itu, kami kelompok yang cukup khusus.

Buchou berkata, sambil membelai pipiku.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan kalian, tapi Akeno dan aku harus tinggal di sini untuk urusan khusus. Kami akan meminta Yuuto menjaga kami. Aku telah mengatakan hal ini pada Leviathan-sama, jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah. Asia, kamu juga akan ikut Ise. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang baik bagimu."

"Ya. Aku akan pergi dengan Ise-san."

Asia mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Buchou.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Sekarang aku akan tinggalkan sisanya untuk kalian, karena aku harus mengawal Buchou dan Akeno-san. "

Ucap Kiba. Ngggh! Pengawal Buchou! Sialan kau, Casanova! Dia pria yang beruntung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena dia adalah [Ksatria] asli Buchou.

_Munyuun_.

Aku kemudian merasakan sensasi lembut! Yang memelukku adalah Akeno-san! Aaaaaah, aku tidak bisa menahan sensasi ini! Akeno-san berkata dengan menggoda, sambil membelai bibirku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku merasa sedih karena harus harus jauh darimu, tapi menjawab panggilan Maou-sama adalah sesuatu yang Ise-kun ku harus lakukan."

"Y-Ya!"

Aku menjawab penuh semangat, sambil mimisan. Karena kata-katanya, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Cubit!

Yang mencubit pipiku adalah tangan penuh kasih yang dimiliki Buchou! Majikanku, Buchou, tidak senang ketika aku bergaul dengan wanita lain! Tampaknya dia tidak dapat bertahan ketika aku diambil oleh orang lain, karena dia mengagumiku. Aku benar-benar senang menjadi budaknya!

"Yang jelas, pastikan kamu tidak kasar."

"Y-Yaaaaaa ~."

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali, selagi pipiku dicubit. Itulah bagaimana kami berlima; aku, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia dan Gasper, menerima permintaan dari Maou-sama.

Part 2[sunting]

Jadi pada hari yang cerah, kami pergi melalui lingkaran sihir teleport dan tiba di pantai sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada tempat di mana kapal bisa berlabuh dan pantai dikelilingi oleh bebatuan besar. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa menemukan pantai berpasir. Pemandangan dari pulau ini sebagian besar didominasi oleh hutan dan pegunungan. Ini jelas tampak seperti sebuah pulau yang terisolasi di laut jauh. Aku bisa mendengar suara binatang,

"Giii! Giii!"

... Ngomong-ngomong, tampaknya ini juga merupakan bagian dari Jepang ...

"Ingatkan aku, mana Maou-sama?"

Ketika kami melihat sekeliling ...

- DON DON DON DON! -

Tanah berguncang dan kami merasakan gempa! A-Apa yang terjadi!? Sebuah makhluk raksasa muncul sambil mendorong pohon! Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi itu adalah dinosaurus yang sangat mirip dengan Tyrannosaurus Rex! Tunggu, apakah itu T-Rex!?

"Yoo-hoo ~ budak Rias-chan ~ Ini Levia-tan "

Orang yang tampak imut, yang naik di atas T-Rex menyambut kami! Dia mengenakan cosplay Mahou Shoujo! Ya, orang ini tidak lain adalah Maou, Serafall Leviathan-sama!

"Berhenti~ berhenti~."

Leviathan-sama memperlakukan T-Rex seperti kuda dan berhenti tepat di depan kami.

"Tou!"

Dia melompat dari T-Rex dan berputar di udara, saat menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah ... BANG! Levia-tan mendarat dengan wajah pertama di tanah! Karena gagal mendarat pada kakinya, celana dalamnya terlihat! Celana dalam Maou-sama! Dia mengenakan celana dalam bergaris! Dia segera bangun dan tersenyum, sambil membuat tanda peace pada kami dengan jari-jarinya. Namun wajahnya tertutupi tanah!

"Kagumlah Serafall Leviathan, siap melayani kalian "

Dia memiliki tegangan yang sangat tinggi dan sikap yang easy going, seperti biasa. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, di sekolah, dia sedang melakukan pemotretan. Serafall Leviathan-sama ini, menyukai gadis penyihir Jepang dan ia terlihat ke genre Mahou Shoujo. Dia bahkan memiliki tongkat ajaib berkilauan di tangannya.

"S... Sudah beberapa lama, Leviathan-sama. Jadi apa alasan Anda menghubungi kami? "

Aku membuat perkenalan singkat dan menuju ke titik utama. Apa alasannya untuk memanggil kami ke pulau terpencil?

"Aku memanggil kalian semua, untuk membantu kami membuat film "

Dia menjelaskan kepada kami dengan berpose. Film!? Selagi kami terkejut, orang-orang yang membawa peralatan syuting berlari, seolah-olah mereka mengikuti T-Rex. Jadi mereka benar-benar syuting film! Apa mereka mempersiapkan dinosaurus ini untuk film juga?

"Serafall-sama! Scene 21, [Gadis penyihir yang berteman dengan dinosaurus kuno]! Kami punya pengambilan yang baik untuk itu! "

Diantara kru, seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam muncul, memegang megafon. Dia tampak seperti seorang sutradara. Jadi, apakah orang ini sutradara kalau begitu ...? Lebih dari itu, aku belum pernah mendengar tentang seorang gadis penyihir yang berteman dengan dinosaurus kuno sebelumnya! Maou-sama kemudian berkata pada sutradara.

"Direktur-san, anak-anak ini adalah anak-anak yang saya bicarakan padamu sebelumnya "

"Oh! Begitu, jadi mereka adalah kelompok Gremory, yang mencapai hasil luar biasa dalam Rating Game!"

Mereka tahu kami! Game, huh? Jika kuingat, aku mendengar bahwa pertandingan kami, kelompok Gremory VS kelompok Sitri, disiarkan langsung ke seluruh dunia iblis ... seluruh wilayah Dunia Bawah.

"Nah, masalahnya adalah, difilm yang sutradara-san pikirkan ini, dia berteriak "Ini dia!", Ketika dia melihat pertandingan kalian semua, dari kelompok Rias-chan. Itulah mengapa ia memberi kalian semua tawaran ini "

Maou-sama menjelaskan... Penawaran!? Jadi kami akan melakukan debut film!? Sang sutradara juga berbicara sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya adalah kita sedang syuting versi film, program tokusatsu Serafall-sama, "Magical Levia-tan" , yang ditujukan pada anak-anak. Kami ingin kalian semua muncul sebagai musuh-musuhnya. "

"M. .. Magical ... Levia-tan, kata anda?"

Aku bingung setelah mendengar nama acara yang belum pernah kudengar, tapi ...

"... Ini pada dasarnya seperti program tokusatsu pahlawan, yang saat ini sangat dipuji di Dunia Bawah. Ini cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak. "

Koneko-chan menjelaskan padaku. Begitu, sebuah program tokusatsu di Dunia Bawah. Jadi ini akan menjadi versi Dunia Bawah, dari film tokusatsu pahlawan bertopeng yang disiarkan di Jepang. Meskipun satu ini memiliki seorang gadis penyihir sebagai temanya. "Ceritanya tentang aku, Levia-tan, yang merupakan sekutu iblis dan bertarung melawan malaikat, malaikat jatuh, naga dan yang berkaitan dengan Gereja . Aku akan memusnahkan semua musuh iblis sekaligus ! "

Maou-sama membuat pose imut, tapi kata-kata itu penuh dengan bahaya!

"... Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh telah menjadi musuh alami iblis untuk selamanya, tapi kita akhirnya berhasil membuat perdamaian dengan mereka. Apakah itu benar-benar oke untuk memiliki cerita anti-pemerintah? "

Ketika aku bertanya, direktur tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

"Ini adalah moto saya untuk memasukkan pesan anti-pemerintah dalam pekerjaan saya."

Hal ini seharusnya menjadi program yang diarahkan pada anak-anak! Dia menggunakannya sebagai propaganda! Orang dewasa sungguh menakutkan! Apakah ini benar-benar oke, Levia-tan!?

"Tapi, kenapa kami?"

Aku bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas. Buchou berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan keluarganya dikenal di seluruh Dunia Bawah. Namun, kami, budaknya, bukanlah aktor, tapi iblis biasa. Di atas semua itu, kami iblis kelas rendah. Jika aku ingat dengan benar, Buchou mengatakan sesuatu tentang "Kekuatan Khusus" kami. Apakah itu alasan untuk hal ini? Direktur kemudian berkata, dengan menempatkan ibu jarinya ke atas.

"Bagaimanapun, kalian adalah naga legendaris, pengguna pedang suci, Vampir, dan youkai Nekomata! Ya! Itu diisi dengan rival iblis! Di atas semua itu, kalian dikenal di seluruh Dunia Bawah dari pertandingan baru-baru ini! Kalian semua banyak dibicarakan! Itu sebabnya saya meminta kalian untuk berakting sebagai musuh Levia-tan! "

Jadi dia membuat tawaran ini, termasuk para anggota dari kelompok kami, dengan mempertimbangkan bahwa kami saat ini cukup terkenal. Kami memiliki begitu banyak variasi dalam kelompok kami. Jadi, kami akan menjadi musuh Maou-sama kalau begitu?

"Tampaknya menarik."

Oh, Xenovia sepertinya dia senang pada hal itu.

"S... Saya Takut ... tapi karena itu permintaan Maou-sama ..."

Gasper pemalu juga sepakat sambil bersembunyi di balik punggungku.

"Apakah kalian berdua juga baik-baik saja dengan ini, Asia, Koneko-chan? Meskipun kupikir kita harus melakukannya ... "

Ketika aku bertanya pada mereka berdua ...

"Ya. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. "

"Ya, jika mereka baik-baik saja denganku ..."

Mereka memberiku persetujuan mereka. Aku juga baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sebaliknya, sekarang jika aku berpikir tentang hal itu, bukankah dengan ini akan terbuka jalan bagiku untuk menjadi seorang aktor!? Aku mungkin menjadi populer dengan film ini! Aku juga mungkin menjadi populer di kalangan perempuan di Dunia Bawah!

Aku kemudian membayangkan diriku menerima sorakan dari penggemar perempuan saat sedang dilindungi oleh penjaga.

[Kyaaa ~! Ise-sama ~!]

[Lihat ke sini ~!]

[Aaaan ~! Anda terlalu mengagumkan ~!]

Histeria yang dilepaskan!

[S ... Saya sangat senang ...]

[Hey! Satu lagi pingsan dengan sukacita, lagi!]

Seorang gadis pingsan dan penjaga keamanan membawanya pergi.

Aku kemudian tersenyum pada pemandangan ini.

[Fufufu, aku seperti seorang pendosa!]

Gadis-gadis membuat sorakan sekali lagi pada pose kerenku. ... Gufufu! Mengagumkan. Sesuatu seperti itu pasti akan mengagumkan! Itu akan menjadi yang terbaik! Mungkin saat itu, aku bisa mengambil gadis-gadis penggemar dan ... Tidak, tidak, mungkin bergaul dengan aktris di Dunia Bawah, dan tertangkap selama kencan rahasia kami dan masuk ke majalah juga mungkin bagus! Ah, aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan itu! Impianku adalah menjadi Raja Harem dengan menjadi iblis kelas tinggi, tetapi menjadi seorang aktor dan menjadi populer dengan gadis-gadis tidak mungkin menjadi hal yang buruk!

"Lalu aku bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini ke gravure idol di Dunia Bawah dan ..."

Aku kemudian membuat gerakan menusuk oppai dengan jariku! Dan aku mulai mengeluarkan air liur! Stomp ~! Koneko-chan menginjak keras kakiku! Ouch ouch ouch!

"... Membayangkan hal-hal mesum dilarang."

Koneko-sama sangat keras seperti biasa! Aku menyeka air liurku dan menjawab sutradara!

"Roger! Kami, para budak Rias Gremory, dengan senang hati menerima tawaran berakting sebagai musuh di film! "

Itulah bagaimana penampilan kami dalam film diputuskan.

Part 3[sunting]

"... Ini ... berat."

GASHAN GASHAN

Suara logam bertabrakan. Film dimulai segera setelah kami sepakat untuk tampil di film dan kami sedang di dalam hutan. Aku berubah ke dalam kostum yang diberikan padaku ... Warnanya merah berlapis armor. Rupanya ini adalah tiruan dari Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Karena transformasi memiliki begitu banyak persyaratan (Terutama waktu yang terbatas di Balance-Break), diputuskan bahwa aku akan menggunakan imitasi ini.

... Armor ini berat. Ini benar-benar kumpulan logam. Rupanya ini dibuat menggunakan teknologi iblis dan meskipun sangat sulit, mereka berhasil membuatnya seringan mungkin. Ini juga memiliki daya tahan yang tinggi terhadap dampak dan ini benar-benar berat! Kualitas imitasinya tinggi. Ini juga bisa memancarkan suara dari berlian dan pembuka topeng juga. Aku tidak merasa bahwa armorku berat ketika aku memakainya. Tapi aku menyadari ini benar-benar berat, ketika aku memakai ini ...

"Giii Giii!"

Suara Misterius dapat terdengar lagi. Man itu menakutkaaaaan! Seperti waktu dengan dinosaurus itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang ada di sini. Tempat ini pasti bukan Jepang!

"Ise-san."

Suara Asia. Ketika aku berbalik ...

"A.. Apakah aku terlihat bagus dengan ini?"

Asia berdiri di sana mengenakan kostum, dilengkapi dengan aksesoris aneh!

"Asia, kostum apa itu?"

"Ya, itu seharusnya menjadi kostum untuk pendeta yang memuja kaisar Red Dragon."

Oh, jadi dia pendeta. Jika kamu berpikir tentang hal itu, dia terlihat seperti itu ... benarkan ...? Ketika Asia yang polos memakai kostum aneh seperti itu, itu memberiku perasaan campur aduk ...

"Rupanya aku adalah pengguna pedang suci jahat."

Xenovia muncul. Oh, itu terlihat seperti kostum milik seorang Amazon, yang tampaknya cukup mudah untuk bergerak. Kulitnya begitu terekspos hingga seperti memberi makan mataku!

"Tapi pengguna pedang suci jahat ... Fufufu, mungkin peran pas untuk seorang mantan Kristen seperti diriku yang menjadi iblis. "

Aaah, dia seperti itu lagi. Gadis ini mulai berpikir dan bertanya-tanya tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, lagi ...

"... Dan aku pelayan."

Kali ini Koneko-chan. -Tunggu, ini ...! Dia mengenakan kostum pelayan dengan telinga dan ekor kucingnya dikeluarkan! Ini memiliki dampak luar biasa ketika Koneko-chan, yang kecil, memakainya! Dia sangat imut! Aku dalam baju armor, Asia dalam kostum pendeta yang tampak jahat, Xenovia dalam kostum Amazon pengguna pedang suci dan Koneko-chan dalam kostum pelayan Nekomata. Hmm, ada begitu banyak variasi dalam kelompok kami. Ini benar-benar peran musuh yang tidak realistis untuk Levia-tan. Untuk setting, aku seorang naga jahat yang disegel di dalam pulau ini. Koneko-chan dan yang lainnya berasal dari organisasi musuh, yang memutuskan bergerak untuk membangkitkan naga. Kisah ini tentang Levia-tan yang datang ke pulau ini, untuk menghentikan rencana mereka. Nah, itu adalah setting yang benar-benar khas untuk program anak-anak.

"... Di mana Gya-kun?"

Koneko-chan melihat sekitar. Ah, Gasper pria itu tidak ada di sini. Dia seharusnya diposisikan di suatu tempat, berakting sebagai vampir. Jenis kostum apa yang dia kenakan?

"... A.. Aku di sini."

Suara Gasper. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya ketika aku melihat sekeliling.

"... Aku ... Aku disini ~."

Ketika aku melihat ke arah suara itu, itu datang dari ... pandanganku berhenti di sebuah kotak yang besar. ... Ada dua lubang di kotak dan ada mata merah bersinar dari dalam. Jangan bilang ini ...

"H ... Hei, Gyasuke. Jangan bilang kau akan muncul dari situ? "

Ketika aku bertanya, aku mendengar suara dari dalam kotak.

"Y.. Ya! Ketika mereka memilih kostumku, aku lari ke dalam kotak ini dan Direktur-san melihat itu ... "

[Ini baru! Baiklah, kita akan posisikan Anda sebagai Vampire Danball!]

"Dan begitulah."

Dan begitu jadinya. Apa-apaan iniiiiii! Gasper memang memiliki kebiasaan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah kotak, tetapi apakah itu benar-benar oke bagi mereka untuk membuatnya berakting di dalam sana!?

"Apakah kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan ini!?"

Wajahmu tidak akan muncul, tahu!? kamu akan keluar dengan cara yang aneh, tetapi apakah kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan ini!?

"Ya!"

Dia menjawabku dengan suara yang hidup! Ya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi! Ini seperti sebuah cast gila! Mereka menambahkan Vampire Danball di atas pemain yang aku sebutkan sebelumnya! Aku sangat takut bahwa kami akan mendapatkan keluhan dari dunia vampir untuk membuat sebuah kotak, vampir, tanpa membuat dia menunjukkan dirinya! Bukankah akan lebih cepat untuk menggunakan kotak normal dan mengubahnya menggunakan CG!?

"Semuanya, setelah kalian semua melihat script, kami akan memulai film."

Kami mendapat pengumuman dari staf. Nah, inilah bagaimana film dimulai. Aku hanya bisa merasa gelisah tentang hal ini.

- Adegan A "Levia-tan VS Nekomata youkai & Vampire Karton box!"-

Seperti itu, syuting dimulai. Pertama, Levia-tan terbang melalui hutan, di mana binatang jahat berada, menggunakan sayap iblisnya.

"... Levia-tan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat."

Koneko-chan yang berakting sebagai pelayan Nekomata musuh, muncul! Sama seperti yang diinginkan sutradara, agar dia berakting sebagaimana dia biasanya. Koneko-chan bersikap seperti biasanya dan dia tidak berakting sama sekali.

"Kamu pasti salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali Kaisar Naga Merah legendaris! Apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan membangunkan Kaisar Naga yang tidur dalam hutan ini?"

Wow, Leviathan-sama benar-benar dalam semangat yang tinggi. "... Itu bukan urusanmu. Jika kamu berencana untuk menghalangi kami, kami harus melenyapkanmu."

Koneko-chan membuat dia berdiri. Koneko-chan, kamu sungguh memiliki kemampuan akting yang bagus.

"Tou! Levia-beam! "

Leviathan-sama menembak keluar sinar dari tongkat sihirnya! Wow! Jadi mereka tidak akan menggunakan CG untuk bagian ini!

"Magical Levia-tan pada dasarnya tidak menggunakan CG apapun, kami mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dengan memakai aktingnya menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang sebenarnya."

Staf menjelaskan kepadaku, karena ekspresi kagetku. Ini sugguh tepat, kekuatan iblis ... kekuatan iblis itu! Ternyata kekuatan iblis adalah salah satu yang digunakan oleh Leviathan-sama untuk keperluan akting, sehingga jika kamu kena, dampaknya tidak seri - **DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

Sebuah suara ledakan terjadi, di arah beam tertembak dan pohon-pohon tertiup pergi. ... Itu memiliki kekuatan gila! Untuk kebutuhan akting!? Dengan itu!? Dia tidak melakukannya dengan serius, tapi itu masih sebuah beam dari Maou! Tentu saja akan memiliki kekuatan gila! Tunggu, Koneko-chan berada dalam bahaya! Selagi aku khawatir pada Koneko-chan ...

"... Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan itu."

Koneko-chan dengan cepat berhasil mengelak! Seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah Nekomata!

"Menakjubkan! Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang budak Gremory! "

Sang sutradara juga bertepuk tangan. Lebih dari itu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika dia tidak bisa mengelak ... Ya, aku tidak harus berpikir terlalu banyak tentang itu. Tapi apa aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku terkena itu? Aku hanya harus percaya pada baju armor ini, yang dibuat secara khusus! Aku senang tidak ada adegan aksi dalam cerita ini untuk Asia. Untuk Asia, yang hanya memiliki refleks begitu-begitu, dia akan mati jika dia terkena beam itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Kemudian salah satu dari beam mengenai Koneko-chan! Ini buruk! Aku terkejut ... tapi tidak terlihat bahwa Koneko-chan terkena luka kritis. Juga, pakaiannya tidak hancur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Serafall-sama melemahkan serangan ketika mengenai orang lain. "

Staf menjelaskan kepadaku, sekali lagi.

A ... Apakah begitu? Itu bagus. Dengan kata lain, serangan bisa dihindari oleh aktor yang mempunyai kekuatan di dalamnya, selagi ia meminimalkan kerusakan pada serangan yang mengenai mereka. Aku akan menangis jika Koneko-chan habis.

"... Ugh."

Koneko-chan berakting dengan jatuh pada lututnya.

"Kucing Youkai-san! Sekarang, Apa kamu masih akan melawan aku!? "

Levia-tan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Koneko-chan. Kemudian ...

"B ... ... B ... Berhenti di situ ~ - ~ - ~."

Suara Gasper bergema ... dan kotak muncul di depan Levia-tan! Ini adalah kotak kardus! Ini serius hanya sebuah kotak kardus!

"A ... aku ... aku adalaaaaah vampir~!"

Oh man, dia sangat gugup hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan dialognya dengan benar! Mau bagaimana lagi. Untuk Gasper yang merupakan hikikomori, membintangi sebuah film adalah sesuatu yang kamu sebut kejam. Tampaknya ia hanya mampu berakting, dengan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kotak.

"Berbeda dengan n ... n .. n ... n-n-n ... nekomata, aku ... aku ... Aku ... Aku ..." Sebelum Gasper bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Flap!

Sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa datang ke daerah syuting! Wow! Itu burung rakasa yang besar! Apakah ini juga merupakan bagian dari film!?

"Gii-Gii-!"

Ah. Jadi suara aneh yang kudengar, ketika aku datang ke pulau ini, milik burung mencurigakan itu! Burung raksasa mencengkram "Gasper dalam kotak" dengan cakar dan ...

"Gii-Gii!"

Itu terbang, ke langit! Hal ini juga akting huh ... Hey hey, pria itu Gasper dibawa pergi, tinggi ke langit. Apakah itu burung familiar Levia-tan atau sesuatu?

"Burung itu, apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kemudian staf dan direktur bercakap tak menyenangkan ~! Eeeeeeeeeh!? Apakah ini kecelakaan!?

"Gaspeeeeeeeer!"

Teriakanku bergema tinggi ke langit! Gasper menghilang ke langit bersama-sama dengan burung raksasa ... Aku kemudian berimajinasi di kepalaku, melihat wajah tersenyum Gasper di langit. Kemudian pada hari itu, aku diberitahu bahwa burung raksasa adalah makhluk legendaris yang disebut "Burung gaib dari langit Surgawi", Ziz. Mengapa banyak makhluk yang terkenal di pulau ini dan dia satu-satunya yang diambil? Aku hanya memiliki keraguan tentang hal ini, tetapi untuk sekarang aku akan memastikan bahwa aku tidak pernah melupakan Gasper, yang dibawa pergi, selama sisa hidupku ...

- Adegan B: "Levia-tan VS Pengguna pedang suci & Karton kotak vampir Shogun!" -

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiin! Rasanya seolah-olah aku sedang diangkat! Tubuhku terasa seolah-olah sedang diambil tiba-tiba ~! "

Setelah itu, Gasper diselamatkan dengan aman dan ia menangis di dalam kotak. Ngomong-ngomong, adegan tadi diserbu oleh gangguan tiba-tiba seekor burung raksasa, tapi karena itu adalah pemandangan yang menarik mereka memberikan itu sebuah "oke". Tampaknya sutradara sangat tersentuh oleh vampir kardus, yang dibawa pergi oleh burung raksasa, begitu banyak, hingga ia segera memutuskan untuk menggunakan Gasper lagi untuk adegan berikutnya. ... Nah, pria ini adalah vampir danball satu-satunya di dunia yang pernah terbang ke langit, yang dibawa oleh burung raksasa ... Daripada itu, ketika aku melihat script, aku menyadari bahwa peran Gasper diubah menjadi "vampir Danball Shogun" ... Di bagian bumi mana dia mendapatkan perubahan kelas!? Dapatkah kamu mendapatkan poin pengalaman besar ketika kamu dibawa ke sebuah pulau atau sesuatu!? Kemudian lokasi berubah, ke reruntuhan misterius. Sepertinya mereka menyiapkan seluruh reruntuhan ini, dengan ukiran batu, untuk hari ini. Levia-tan dan pengguna pedang suci, alias Xenovia, bertarung di sana. Aku meminjamkan pedang suci Ascalon pada Xenovia. Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan Durandal dan karena kekuatan destruktifnya gila, itu akan menjadi masalah untuk syuting lagi.

"Pengguna pedang suci-san! Minggir dari sana! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membangunkan Kaisar Naga! "

"Fufufu, seperti aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu saja!"

Xenovia, dia benar-benar terdengar seperti sedang berakting! Y.. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi karena kami pada dasarnya amatir.

"Aku datang!"

"Kemari!"

Keduanya bergerak cepat dan mereka membuat percikan api terbang menggunakan pedang dan tongkat sihir. Wow, itu seperti pertempuran yang menakjubkan! Mereka adalah Maou-sama dan swordswoman. Aku bisa menonton dengan aman. Aku juga terkejut melihat tongkat sihir, yang dapat melawan Ascalon! Apakah ini sesuatu yang aku harus harapkan dari sebuah tongkat sihir milik Maou Shoujo!? Levia-tan menembakkan beberapa tembakan kekuatan iblis, yang dimaksudkan untuk syuting, sementara Xenovia menghindar atau memotongnya dengan pedang suci. Bahkan staf melihat mereka dengan serius, karena aksi dan gerakan cepat mereka. Untuk adegan ini, daripada menggunakan dialog jelek akan lebih baik untuk memikat pemirsa dengan aksi, sehingga kami mendapatkan gambar yang sempurna untuk adegan ini. Pertempuran memasuki klimaks dan kekuatan iblis Levia-tan akhirnya menghancurkan pedang suci Xenovia. Pedang suci yang hancur menembus bumi!

"Ku, kamu kuat, Levia-tan ~"

Seperti biasa, Xenovia buruk berakting. Dia tidak memiliki intensitas tapi kemudian adegan yang ditambahkan, datang segera!

"Vampire, tolong selamatkan aku ~"

Xenovia memanggil bantuan. Adegan yang ditambahkan akan menapilkan "Gasper dalam kotak" datang dan menyelamatkan Xenovia yang berada dalam bahaya. Kamera berfokus pada posisi di mana Gasper berada. Kemudian-

"Munch munch."

Ada T-Rex yang mengunyah dan memakan Gasper di dalam box! Gasper sedang dimakaaaaaaan! "Gaspeeeeeeer!" Teriakanku menggema melalui daerah syuting sekali lagi! Gasper, aku ingin melanjutkan keberanian yang kamu tunjukkan padaku.

- Adegan C: "Final Battle of Levia-tan. Dibangkitkan, Kaisar Naga legendaris! & Box karton Vampir Tuhan! " -

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeee ~! Itu bau ~! Mulut dinosaurus itu begitu hangat dan basah. Itu menakutkan ketika ia mengunyahku ~! "

Setelah itu, Gasper yang aman diselamatkan, menangis di dalam kotak baru yang diberi padanya. Tentang adegan di mana "kotak" dimakan oleh dinosaurus, lagi itu diputuskan untuk menempatkan adegan tadi dalam film. Rupanya mereka memutuskan untuk menambahkan Gasper dalam adegan terakhir juga. Aku tidak mengerti! Apakah sutradara berencana untuk membuat sebuah film yang menampilkan kotak sebagai karakter utama? Aku juga berpikir ia adalah jenis baru dari kotak, karena ia diculik oleh burung dan dimakan oleh dinosaurus ... Tapi kalau itu aku, aku tidak ingin menontonnya. Mereka pasti akan dikritik oleh dunia vampir! Dalam script, sekarang memiliki "Danball Vampire Tuhan" ditambahkan ke dalamnya! Apakah kamu dipromosikan ke kelas tuhan ketika kamu dimakan oleh dinosaurus!? Rasanya seperti ia berada di kelas yang lebih tinggi dariku, siapa yang akan menjadi bos terakhir dari film ini ... Ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah adegan di mana kotak akan maju pada Levia-tan, tapi Leviathan-sama ...

"Ini akan berubah menjadi film terbaik . Bagian di mana kamu tidak dapat memprediksi bagaimana cerita akan berakhir, akan menjadi titik kunci untuk keberhasilannya! "

Ya, aku juga tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Tak seorang pun akan berpikir bahwa mereka akan ditampilkan sebuah film tentang kotak ketika mereka berencana untuk menonton film Levia-tan. Akankah anak-anak menikmati film di mana kotak bergaul dengan burung dan dinosaurus ...?

"Danball-kun! Saya akan mengirimkan baris Anda untuk Anda! "

Direktur-san menulis sesuatu untuk "Gasper dalam kotak". Apa yang ia tulis adalah ...

"Malaikat jatuh!"

"Menghilanglah malaikat yang jatuh!"

dan pesan berbahaya seperti itu, yang akan menjadi pesan anti-pemerintah!

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal-hal itu dalam film anak-anak! Terutama dengan vampir dalam kotak yang mengatakan itu! Anda hanya akan mengubah banyak golongan menjadi musuh kita! "

Aku memprotes sutradara! Kami berubah menjadi aktor untuk sebuah film keterlaluan yang berpesan anti-pemerintah!

"Saya tidak ingin ini menjadi film anak-anak biasa. Film ini akan mengubah dunia! "

"Jangan, ubah itu!"

Aku akhirnya berdebat dengan sutradara ... Jenis film apa film ini akan berubah nantinya ... Nah, itu tidak masalah. Ini akan menjadi adeganku dari sini. Aku memeriksa barisku. Setelah Asia selesai berdoa di altar, akan ada cahaya dan kemudian aku harus tampil, bersama dengan ledakan dan asap.

Fufufu, aku akan membuat diriku menonjol begitu banyak hingga aku akan berubah menjadi aktor terbaik! Aku tidak peduli apakah ini adalah sebuah film anti-pemerintah. Ini akan baik-baik saja selama aku muncul! Di masa depan aku akan melakukan banyak seks dengan aktris cantik! Apa yang berada di TKP untuk pertempuran terakhir adalah patung besar naga! Di depan itu ada sebuah ritual berlangsung untuk menghapus segel pada Kaisar Naga dan Asia, yang bertindak sebagai pendeta yang jahat, berkata dalam doanya.

"Kaisar Naga-sama, Kaisar Naga-sama. Tolong dengarkan keinginan jahat saya ~. Tolong kalahkan Levia-tan dengan semua kekuatan anda, kekuatan jahat~. "

Kedengarannya seperti dia benar-benar berakting, tapi Asia-chan terlihat sangat imut ketika dia melakukan aktingnya yang terbaik! Aku ingin menepuknya setelah ini! Setelah berdoa, Levia-tan muncul dan ...

"Jadi ini adalah tempat di mana Kaisar Naga disegel! Ah! Doa-doa telah dimulai! Ini buruk! "

Kemudian dia menghadapi Asia.

"Hentikan doamu sekarang!"

Levia-tan membuat sudut dengan tongkat sihir. Asia berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sekarang, setelah baris Asia berikutnya patung naga akan terbelah dua dan kemudian aku akan menunjukkan diriku. Aku akan ditempatkan di belakang patung. Aku gugup, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku menghafal barisku entah bagaimana caranya!

Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengakhiri ini dan melepas armor ini! Ini berat, ini panas di sini dan ini adalah yang terburuk!

"Aaah, Kaisar Naga-sama. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk kebangkitan anda~. "

Setelah ini, patung terpecah! FLASH! Kilat muncul dan patung yang pecah terbuka pergi ke sisi dan membuat suara "GOGOGOGOGOOGOGO". Sekarang! Sekarang adalah waktunya! Aku melompat maju dari belakang patung dan melalui beberapa asap.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Akulah Kaisar Naga Merah! Aku menerima doa dari orang-orang jahat dan aku telah dibangkitkan, sekali lagi, ke dunia ini! Fuhahahahahahaha! Pertama aku akan menghancurkan Dunia Bawah, di mana iblis telah menyegelku, hidup ~! "

Aku tertawa keras! Yup! Kupikir penampilanku benar. Direktur tidak mengatakan "cut" juga. Levia-tan muncul di depanku dan mengarahkan tongkat ke arahku.

"Jadi Anda akhirnya terbangun, Kaisar Naga! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Anda pergi ke Dunia Bawah! Aku akan melenyapkan Anda di sini! "

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Bodoh untuk seorang gadis iblis menentang Kaisar Naga. Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mandi darah terlebih dahulu ~! "

Aku benar-benar senang dalam hal ini! Mungkin berakting sebagai musuh akan menyenangkan! Setelah ini, Levia-tan dan aku memulai pertarungan. Ummm, jika kuingat dengan benar, armor ini seharusnya dilengkapi dengan output kekuatan iblis dan pelontar api. Aku mencoba untuk mempersiapkan pertempuran, namun Levia-tan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan iblis besar pada tongkat ajaib nya di depanku. Gelombang kekuatan iblis yang membuat atmosfer bergetar dan itu memberiku perasaan berada dalam bahaya besar.

... H ... Hah? Apakah hanya aku atau kekuatan iblis itu sedikit terlalu kuat ...? Itu memiliki kekuatan iblis begitu banyak yang membuatnya berbahaya ... Tidak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, tampaknya itu memiliki kekuatan serangan terlalu banyak di dalamnya .

"Kaisar Naga! Aku akan mengalahkanmu! "

Saat berikutnya, kekuatan iblis besar yang dikeluarkan dari tongkat dengan kekuatan mematikan begitu banyak, meledak di sekitarku. Aku terjebak dalam ledakan dan terbang, ke langit!

Part 4[sunting]

Kembali ke cerita!

Aku berlarian sambil membuat suara dengan armor! Aku akan dibunuh! Leviathan-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis yang cukup kuat padaku! Aku kemudian melihat kartu pesan yang staf tunjukkan padaku ...

[Ini adalah adegan yang penting untuk pertempuran akhir, jadi Anda berdua akan menembak satu sama lain sedikit serius]

Sedikit serius, katamu!? Lawanku adalah Maou tahu!? Kekuatan iblisnya ketika dia sedang agak serius begitu kuat hingga merubah pemandangan dari pegunungan! Pulau ini bergetar setiap kali aku menghindari serangannya!

"Tetap berdiri! Bertarung langsung denganku! "

Levia-tan datang padaku! Aku akan dibunuh! Lihat lihat lihat! Ada sejumlah kekuatan iblis berbahaya yang berkumpul di tongkat!

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Bumi bergetar dengan tembakan yang ia keluarkan! Uwaah! Ada sebuah kawah besar yang terbuat di dalam tanah, di mana itu terkena! Ah! Ada celah di armor ini yang seharusnya memiliki ketahanan yang kuat pada dampak! Seperti yang kupikir, ini tidak memiliki pertahanan yang dapat menahan serangan Maou huh!

Ini berubah seperti ini hanya dengan sebuah Shockwave! Jika aku terkena secara langsung, aku akan hancur berkeping-keping! Tidak ada panggilan "**cut**"! Apa artinya ini!? Tidak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, ini adalah pembantaian sepihak! Ketika aku melihat ke arah direktur...ia menganggukkan kepalanya sangat kuat dan memberiku thumbs up! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Ini tidak apa-apa!? Aku sangat terkejut, hingga mataku muncul keluar, tapi serangan Levia-tan tidak berhenti sama sekali. Aku hanya punya pilihan berlari! Namun film tersebut tidak akan berjalan dengan benar jika aku hanya terus berlari! Aku menyemangati pikiranku dan berbalik. Aku kemudian mencoba untuk menggunakan output kekuatan iblis dan pelempar api!

Booooooon. Pyun-Pyun. Dari kepala armor, pelempar api mengeluarkan api, yang seperti pemantik biasa, dan merilis beberapa kekuatan iblis seukuran softball dari tangan kananku dan itu berakhir seperti itu.

"Hanya iniiiiiiiii!? Mustahil! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menang hanya dengan ini! "

Aku sangat terkejut dan melihat pesan kartu lain.

[Kami akan mengubah adegan ini sedikit dengan CG setelah ini untuk membuatnya benar.]

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuatnya 'benar'!?"

Ini sudah berakhir! Film tokusatsu ini sia-sia!

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kaisar Naga! Serangan yang menakjubkan! Tapi aku tidak akan kalah! "

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Leviathan-sama juga berbicara seolah-olah aku melakukan serangan menakjubkan! Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa seranganku sebelumnya akan dimodifikasi dengan CG huh!

"Ambil ini!"

Sebuah tembakan yang kuat datang padaku dan ...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kekuatan iblis dilepaskan dari tongkat melemparku dengan mengagumkan ... Gufu. Karena aku terjebak dalam ledakan, aku berputar-putar beberapa kali di tengah udara ... Aku berusaha keras untuk berdiri dan lari setelah aku jatuh di tanah. Seluruh tubuhku sakit ... Armorku juga kehilangan bentuknya ... Pada tingkat ini, aku akan dibunuh ... Karena tidak ada panggilan cut, itu berarti film ini masih berlanjut ...

"S-Senpai!"

Suara Gasper. Ketika aku melihat ke arah suara itu datang, ada sebuah kotak.

"Gya ... Gya-suke ..."

Aku menggerakkan tubuh babak belurku dan mendekati Gasper.

Ku ... tubuhku sakit ...

"... Fufufu, aku tidak mampu mengalahkan Leviathan-sama ..."

Ketika aku merangkak di depan kotak, aku memasukkan jariku yang menggigil ke dalam lubang di dalam kotak. Aku memiliki darah di jariku karena luka ringan.

"... Hisap darahku ... Dengan itu, kamu akan mampu meningkatkan kekuatan ... "

Aku mengeluarkan suara menggigil. Tidak... Kesadaranku menghilang ...

"S... Senpai! Aku ... Aku ...! "

"Gasper... Mungkin era ini sedang menunggu kotak seperti dirimu ... Tolong balaskan dendamku atas nama kelompok Gremory ... "

Aku jatuh rata dengan tanah, selagi jariku berada di dalam lubang. Ini buruk ... Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Gasper berteriak. Setelah Gasper yang mulai mengisap jariku, Chupa Chups. Ah, rasanya begitu hangat di dalam mulut Gasper ... Aku mulai berpikir hal-hal BL selagi aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

DON!

Selagi penglihatanku kabur, aku mengerti bahwa kotak itu diselimuti aura abnormal. Sepertinya Gasper mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah mengisap darahku.

"Levia-tan! Aku akan menjadi lawanmu! "

Ketika Gasper mengatakan itu...kotak terbang dengan sangat liar! Ketika mengamati adegan langka dari kotak yang berubah arah berkali-kali di udara, itu menuju Levia-tan dengan sangat cepat.

"Gerakan apa ini! Apakah ini kekuatan Vampir Danball Tuhan!? "

Levia-tan juga terkejut oleh gerakan Gasper. Keduanya terbang di udara, dan mereka melakukan pertempuran sengit. Ah, kotak danball bergerak cepat di udara, selagi menghindari serangan kekuatan iblis Levia-tan. Kemudian kotak melakukan serangan tubuh pada Maou Shoujo, sambil bergerak cepat. Levia-tan dan kotak danball mulai melakukan pertempuran sengit di langit pulau ini ... M ... Menakjubkan ... Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kotak mampu melawan Maou ...

"Filmkan kotak itu! Anda tidak akan bisa memfilmkan hal seperti ini lagi! Kotak yang menakjubkan! Itu terbang! Dan itu melawan Maou! "

Sang sutradara juga gembira.

Fufufu, Gasper. Kamu benar-benar dapat melakukannya ketika kamu mencobanya ... Aku kehilangan kesadaran sambil mengamati sisi berani juniorku. Seorang Kaisar Naga, yang lebih rendah dari kotak danball, jatuh di sini.

Part 5[sunting]

[Begitulah, Magical Levia-tan mengalahkan musuh kuat, Danball Vampire Tuhan, dan membawa perdamaian ke Dunia Bawah.]

Pemutaran sesi premium film. Kami, kelompok Gremory, sedang mengamati film "Magical Levia-tan: Serangan Vampire Danball Tuhan!" dalam sebuah teater besar, bersama dengan Buchou dan yang lainnya yang tidak bisa berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Narasi terakhir telah berakhir dan bersama dengan itu, film.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! "

Leviathan-sama, yang naik di atas panggung, sedang menerima tepuk tangan dan tanggapan dari penonton. Aku, Asia, Koneko-chan dan Xenovia muncul dalam film, tapi kotak, Gasper, muncul paling banyak. Bahkan judul film "Serangan dari Kaisar Naga Merah" berubah ... Pihak yang terkait dengan industri film memuji cara baru menggunakan kotak dan gerakannya. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal seperti, "Ini film box-terkait terbaik tahun ini!" Dan semacamnya ...

Tampaknya Gasper banyak menerima tawaran dari sutradara. Tentu saja untuk berakting sebagai danball. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami dunia iblis ...

"Ini film yang cukup bagus. Ise dan semuanya melakukan dengan sangat baik. Terutama Gasper, yang sangat mengagumkan. "

Majikan kami, Buchou, sangat gembira pada usaha budaknya. Aku merasa rumit, tapi karena Buchou bahagia, ini adalah hasil yang baik-baik saja.

"U.. Umm, Ise-san."

Asia memanggilku.

"Ada yang salah, Asia?"

"Ada gadis, yang menjadi penggemar Ise-san setelah menonton film itu. Mereka meminta jabat tangan."

Apa!? Oh, begitu. Fufufu. Jadi pesonaku akhirnya disadari oleh gadis-gadis, melalui film itu. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus untuk karirku sebagai seorang aktor!

Baiklah. Gadis penggemarku! Sekarang, lompatlah ke pelukanku -

[GASHAN GASHAN] [GASHAN GASHAN]

Apa yang muncul di depanku adalah armor plat dan armor Musha. ... Eh, apa ini ...?

"... Sepertinya mereka adalah monster armor."

Koneko-chan menjelaskan. Y-Ya. Apa yang monster armor ini inginkan dariku ...?

"... Orang-orang ini adalah gadis dan tampaknya mereka menjadi penggemar setelah melihat Ise-san dalam armor."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Ini gadis!? Mustahil!

GASAHAN!

Monster armor memelukku! Guha! Ouch ouch ouch! Perasaan dingin dan keras dari logam mulai menghancurkan jiwa dan ragaku!

"Aku tidak akan pernah muncul dalam film lagi ~!"

Teriakanku menggema di seluruh bioskop.

Dengan demikian, pengalaman syuting musim panasku berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi populer dengan monster armor.

Kemudian, film ini juga cukup dikenal dan dibicarakan hingga sebuah film yang aku, Oppai Dragon, muncul. Sebelum menjadi hit besar.


	66. Chapter 66

Part 1[sunting]

Itu terjadi tepat setelah kami membantu dengan Leviathan-sama film.

Hari itu, Buchou telah menaikkan alis nya dengan tamu yang datang untuk mengunjungi ruang klub.

"Rias-san, aku mempunyai ajakan untuk memintamu. Akankah kamu memungkinkan aku untuk meminjam Hyoudou Issei-kun? "

Orang yang bertanya, dengan sikap yang elegan, adalah Kapten klub Tenis, Abe Kiyome-senpai. Selama pertandingan Tenis, semester pertama, ada masalah antara klub kami.

Buchou jawaban sementara penyempitan matanya.

"Aku merasa seperti menolak ajakanmu ketika kamu adalah orang yang memintaku, tetapi aku masih mendengarkan apa yang harus kamu katakan."

Ya, Abe-senpai menantang kami untuk pertandingan, membuatku hadiah jika dia memenangkan. Ini mengakibatkan kita, klub penelitian ilmu gaib, memenangkan... tapi pertandingan berubah menjadi yang terburuk bagiku dan itu adalah sesuatu aku tidak pernah bisa kulupakan!

Tampaknya Abe-senpai tertarik dalam kekuatan Sekiryuutei dalam diriku. Apakah itu alasan hari ini juga?

Abe-senpai melanjutkan, sementara tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi melalui pikiranku.

"Sebenarnya, ayahku akan kembali dari perjalanannya. aku ingin Hyoudou-kun untuk membantuku."

Membantu dia? Aku?

"Ara ara, mengertakan Ise-kun kami tidak akan diizinkan kau tahu?"

Aaah, Akeno-san begitu baik. Aku sangat tersentuh!

"…Ini mungkin membantu merubahnya menjadi sebuah 'bendera' untuk kematiannya."

Yang memberi pertanda kesakitan seperti itu, adalah Koneko-chan! Beri aku istirahat, Koneko-chan...

"Kamu berpikir bahwa anda harus membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan, benar?"

Orang yang mengatakan itu, dengan kata-kata yang lembut, adalah Asia!

"Jadi ada masalah apa sampai memerlukan bantuan Ise?"

Buchou bertanya ke Abe-senpai sekali lagi.

"Ayahku memberitahuku untuk mempunyai pertemuan pernikahan. Aku masih seorang siswa sekolah menengah. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia bergegas untuk itu, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkanku... Ayahku adalah seorang yang membuat yakin dia, "terus maju", setelah ia telah membuat keputusan. "

Hmm, pertemuan pernikahan.

Mendengar ceritanya, pria tampan dari klub kami, Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu. Abe-senpai berasal dari keluarga penjinak monster, dengan asal kuno dan terhormat. Jadi orang tuamu memutuskan untuk memilih pasanganmu segera benar?"

"Itu benar sekali. Sesuai harapan dari Kiba-kun. "

Ya, orang ini adalah penjinak monster... Tubuhku gemetar karena aku teringat kenangan buruk.

Mendengar Xenovia berbicara kepada kotak terdekat.

"Gasper. Ia tampaknya menjadi penjinak monster. Jangan kamu pikir kamu yang paling pas untuk menjadi konsultannya, karena kamu adalah seorang vampir? "

Mendengar Xenovia, aku mendengar "Hiiiiiii!" berteriak dari kotak.

"Aku tidak ingiiiiiiiin~! Aku tidak akan menguuunakannyaaaaaaaaa ~!"

Gasper, hikikomori, pergi di dalam kotak hari ini karena ia takut pertemuan Abe-senpai, yang dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Ini pada dasarnya adalah rahasia untuk siswa-siswa lain di sekolah kami yang kami, anggota klub penelitian gaib, iblis. Karena Abe-senpai memiliki rahasia "di bawah meja" perjanjian, dia tahu tentang situasi kita sebagai hak istimewa khusus.

Selain Abe-senpai ada orang-orang di SMP, Sekolah Menengah, Sekolah Tinggi, Taman kanak-kanak, dan Universitas, yang tahu tentang keberadaan iblis. Aku belum bertemu mereka banyak, tapi Buchou dan Sona-kaichou tahu tentang mereka. Meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka adalah manusia dengan kekuasaan khusus atau mereka yang datang dari rumah-tangga dengan latar belakang khusus...

Buchou bertanya sementara mendesah.

"Jadi kamu ingin Ise, untuk campur tangan dalam pertemuan pernikahanmu atau sesuatu?"

Abe-senpai mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingin Hyoudou-kun untuk berperan sebagai pacarku. Aku sudah memberitahu ayahku bahwa aku memiliki pacar dan bahwa aku tidak ingin mempunyai pertemuan pernikahan. Kemudian dia mengatakan padaku, jika itu adalah kasus, ia bersedia untuk membatalkan pertemuan perkawinan, dalam kondisi tertentu. Aku hanya perlu dia untuk hari itu dan... Arara, aku merasa seperti aku tiba-tiba menerima permusuhan sekarang."

Senpai merasa menggigil. Ketika aku melihat sekeliling, semua gadis-gadis melotot berbahaya di Abe-senpai. A-Apa yang salah semuanya...?

"Ise-senpai sebagai pacarnya...?

"Itu tidak bisa, bahkan aku masih belum..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Ya, Kamu tepat."

Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Xenovia memiliki nada rendah menakutkan!

Akankah Buchou juga marah!? Buchou memujiku seolah-olah aku anak kucing, jadi mungkin dia tidak suka kalau aku menempel hidungku di sesuatu yang berbahaya! Mungkin kondisi Abe-senpai mendapat dari ayahnya, melibatkanku bekerja keras atau sesuatu!

Itulah apa yang aku pikir, tapi tiba-tiba Buchou menempatkan tangannya di mulutnya dan tampaknya seolah-olah dia berpikir. Hmm, dia tidak muncul untuk menjadi marah.

Dia melirikku sekali dan kemudian berkata kepada Abe-senpai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerima permintaan itu, dengan menerima harga yang sama dengan itu."

Semua anggota klub terkejut, Buchou membuat jawaban tak terduga!

Oleh karena itu, diputuskan bahwa aku akan berperan sebagai pacar Abe-senpai, dalam rangka untuk menghentikan pertemuan pernikahannya...

Lebih dari itu, aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kondisi yang diperlukan untuk menghentikan pertemuan pernikahan? Aku hanya punya perasaan tak enak tentang ini...

Part 2[sunting]

Sabtu berikutnya kami, kelompok Gremory, dipanggil atas untuk rumah Abe-senpai.

Aku adalah salah satu yang datang untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan, tetapi termasuk Buchou, semua orang khawatir tentang aku!

Sob, memiliki rekan-rekan tentu luar biasa! Aku sangat tersentuh.

Ketika kami tiba di tempat tinggal senpai, ada sebuah rumah raksasa bergaya-Barat di depan kami.

Taman besar dan interiornya rumah juga megah. Tampaknya senpai tinggal di sini, oleh dirinya sendiri, sebagian besar waktu. Kedua orangtuanya yang terkenal penjinak monster, yang berkeliling dunia untuk pekerjaan mereka. Ketika dia pikir ayahnya kembali, setelah waktu yang lama, masalah keterlibatan datang.

Yah, musim panas ini, rumahku juga dibangun menjadi sebuah rumah yang indah dengan Buchou memanjakan diri. Itu tingginya enam lantai dan tiga lantai di bawah tanah!

Tempat kita dibimbing, setelah berjalan koridor menghubungkan bangunan gaya-barat ke bangunan lain, adalah kolam renang indoor.

Kami berubah menjadi pakaian renang, yang telah dipersiapkan untuk kita dan menuju kolam renang.

Uoooooo! Buchou dan Akeno-san mengenakan pakaian renang, yang memiliki begitu banyak terekpooooooooooossss! Oppai mereka yang memantul setiap kali mereka bergerak! Asia dan Koneko-chan mengenakan pakaian renang tampak lucu, dengan hiasan pada mereka. Xenovia mengenakan pakaian renang digunakan oleh perenang atletik. Melihat gadis-gadis dalam pakaian renang membuat mataku dimakan. Bahkan juniorku, Gasper, mengenakan pakaian renang tampak lucu...

"Kamu tidak perlu memakainya."

Aku mengatakan kepadanya, hanya dalam kasus. Yah, itu terlihat bagus pada dia karena dia tampak seperti seorang gadis.

"Iyan! T..Tetapi jika aku memakai baju renang anak laki-laki, payudaraku akan terkena dan sesuatu yang keterlaluan akan terjadi ~! "

"Yang akan menjadi bahagia dengan payudara laki-laki!"

Oh baiklah, aku harus berhenti menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan juniorku.

"Di sini, ikuti aku."

Abe-senpai mendesak kita untuk pergi ke meja dari sisi kolam renang.

Semua orang berkumpul di sekeliling meja dan senpai menjelaskan persyaratan yang dibutuhkan untuk menghancurkan pertemuan pernikahan, sekali lagi.

"Persyaratan ayahku sebutkan, adalah pertempuran kontes sebagai penjinak monster."

"Dan apa yang anda maksud dengan itu?"

Ketika bertanya, Abe-senpai menjawab, menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Pertempuran tiga pertandingan menggunakan darat, laut dan langit monster! Jika Hyoudou-kun menang dua kali atau lebih terhadap ayahku, pertemuan pernikahan akan dibatalkan."

"Darat, laut dan langit yang kamu katakan... Bahkan jika kamu mengatakan itu, aku bukan penjinak raksasa. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin..."

Aku yang belum mendapatkan peliharaan sebelumnya, kau tahu? Dan mereka memintaku untuk tiba-tiba memiliki pertandingan, sementara menggunakan monster dan juga menang...!? Hmm, ini tidak akan cukup sulit?

Ketika saya berpikir, sementara kepalaku berkedut, Abe-senpai memberi poin di tempat lain.

"Hal ini tidak masalah. Kita akan menggunakan monster yang sudah dipilih. Pertama-tama, monster tanah! Keluarlah!"

"Hokyooooooon!"

Tubuhku menjadi kaku dengan lolongan peliharaan dan drum! ...J..Jangan bilang...!

Apa yang muncul di depan kami, adalah gorillaaaaaa putih raksasa! Jadi memang hal ini setelah semua!

Dia menatapku dengan mata bergairah!

"Uho."

"Untuk pertempuran tanah ini dia, Yuki-onna, Christie."

"Itu sebabnya, bisakah anda memohon berhenti memanggil itu Gorila Salju, Yuki-onna! Fantasiku sedang dihancurkan!"

Semuanya! Tahukah kalian? Yuki-onna dunia ini bukan youkai cantik di kimono, dengan ekspresi yang menyihir, tetapi gorila putih dengan membangun besar yang tepat di depanku...

Ini adalah Christie. Yeti(perempuan). Aku tidak ingin memanggilnya Yuki-onna!

Ketika aku punya pertandingan tenis terhadap Abe-senpai di masa lalu, aku berjuang Gorilla salju ini sementara berpasangan dengan Buchou. Aku yakin apakah penderitaan itu cocok karena napas pembekuan nya... Aku tidak ingin untuk mengingatnya.

"Mungkin dia belum menyadari hal itu, tapi bulunya lebih terang dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Buchou mengatakan, seolah-olah dia menemukan sesuatu untuk dipuji! Bulu adalah sesuatu yang bukan tentang hyped , bukan!? Ini gorila, gorila yang aku katakan!

"Untuk pertempuran tanah aku ingin Hyoudou-kun menggunakan Christie dan pertempuran melawan monster ayahku akan menggunakan ini."

Anda mengatakan kepadaku untuk menggunakan Goristie ini!?

"Uho…."

Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti penuh dengan emosional! Sial! Tampaknya sepertinya hal ini dapat menaksirku , karena pertandingan tenis di masa lalu! Aku membenci dunia!

"Aku akan memanggil monster laut. Itu adalah putri duyung."

Ketika Abe-senpai mengklik jarinya, sesuatu yang mulai bergerak di kolam renang! Itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa seperti itu!

"Putri duyung! Apa Anda serius!?"

Wajahku berkilauan, karena Abe-senpai menyebutkan putri duyung!

Putri duyung adalah makhluk yang cantik, memiliki tubuh bagian atas dari seorang gadis cantik dan tubuh bagian bawah ikan benar!?

"Jika kamu mengatakan putri duyung, kemudian suara indah mereka luar biasa."

Akeno-san juga memberiku informasi tambahan! Wow! Aku menanti-nantikan untuk ini!

SPLASH!

Putri duyung-sama keluar dari kolam!

"Ini adalah putri duyung, Estleena."

Apa Abe-senpai memperkenalkan kepada kita, adalah ikan besar dengan kaki. Ia memiliki bentuk tuna dengan kaki!

"Gyogyogyo."

Gyogyogyo!? Itu memiliki suara yang sesuai dengan penampilan!?

Maksudku, itu adalah ikan! Ini adalah benar-benar ikaaaaaaaaannn!

"Makhluk aneh apa ini!?"

Aku sangat terkejut, bahwa mataku yang dimaksud muncul keluar dan Abe-senpai mengatakan itu kepadaku langsung.

"Putri duyung."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

"Hentikan! Jangan hancurkan fantasiku lebih dari ini! Air mataku tidak menghentikan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu!"

Ini adalah putri duyung!? Serius!? Anda pasti bercanda!? Hal ini mengerikan! Ini sama seperti "penghancur mimpi"! Siapa yang mendapat manfaat dengan ikan dengan kaki!?

"tidak ada cara, hal ini, dapat melakukan sebuah lagu yang indah! Itu adalah ikan!"

"Betapa kasar. Estleena, nyanyikan lagu untuk mereka."

Abe-senpai meminta ikan raksasa.

"Gyogyogyo~ Gyoso "

Itu adalah suatu nyanyian dengan suara serak! Itu hanya suara seperti lagu kutukan! Apa itu "Gyoso"!?

"Tolong hentikan! Aku merasa seperti ditusuk dengan harpun!"

Kenapa! Seperti waktu dengan Yuki-onna, putri duyung ini, mengapa harus dunia membenciku!? Sebaliknya, aku agak tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi! Rasanya seperti itu akan berubah seperti ini! Tapi! Aku pikir tidak akan menjadi sedikit rasa kasihan untukku! Air mataku tidak menghentikan karena kenyataan ini pahit!

"Itu lagu yang manis."

Mata Asia-chan bersinar! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang digenggam Asia-chan.

"... I-Ini mengerikan."

Aku menangis di tempat. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, itu adalah tuna dengan kaki... Jika aku menangkap hal seperti ini saat Memancing, aku akan melepaskan itu segera dan berpura-pura aku tidak melihatnya. Ini sangat menakutkan bahwa aku akan dikutuk jika aku tidak melepaskan itu setelah semua!

"...Sini, sini."

Koneko-chan menghiburku sambil menepuk kepalaku. Uuu, Koneko-chan!

Koneko-chan yang merupakan nekomata terlihat begitu lucu seperti ini, tapi putri duyung dan yuki-onna adalah makhluk...

Aku tidak ingin realitas seperti ini ~.

menjadi sangat tertekan. Abe-senpai mengatakan, sambil minum teh hitam dengan tenang.

"Yah, tampaknya ada putri duyung yang terlihat seperti orang-orang dalam cerita, tapi ini adalah salah satu khas."

"Bagaimana itu yang khas!? Tidak peduli bagaimana kamu berpikir tentang hal itu, itu adalah makhluk yang melampaui imajinasi kita! Uooooooo! Aku tidak ingin merekam dalam kamus di dalam otakku bahwa ini adalah putri duyung!"

Hei, jadi yang dipanggil Estleena-san membuka mulutnya begitu menyakitkan di tepi kolam renang sambil tergeletak!

"Gyogyo…..!"

"Arara, ini buruk. Dia mengalami dehidrasi. Dia akan mati, karena dia tidak dapat bernapas ketika dia muncul di darat."

Kemudian kembali ke laut! Memiliki-nya hidup di kedalaman laut akan membuat dia dan aku bahagia!"

Bayangan pendekatan kami, yang baru saja mengembalikan ikan yang disebut Estleena ke kolam renang.

"Ojou-sama. Ayahmu akan tiba segera."

Satu yang muncul adalah seorang monster seperti burung, dengan jengger pada kepala, paruh untuk mulut dan sayap di tangannya!

Abe-senpai mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Oh, aku masih belum memperkenalkan dirinya sebelumnya. Dia adalah Pengawal pribadiku yang juga monster burung, pria burung, Takahashi. Ia juga merupakan salah satu Hyoudou-kun akan digunakan."

"Takahashi!? Dia memiliki nama Jepang seperti itu!? Di Jepang mana ada pria burung seperti ini!?"

"Takahashi datang dari Kobe."

"Kobe!? Ada pria burung di Kobe!?"

"Aneh. Pria burung seharusnya menjadi monster yang legendaris, yang hidup di Pulau Paskah..."

Xenovia, yang cukup berpengetahuan tentang monster, memiringkan lehernya dan bingung.

Jadi ada pria burung di pulau dengan Moai!

"Oh, kamu harus berarti keluarga Watanabe. Nenek-moyangku kembali ke Jepang dan menjadi Takahashi."

"Jepang dan Pulau Paskah, aku tidak mendapatkan yang satu adalah jawaban yang benar! Tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Itu tidak akan baik jika aku berpikir terlalu keras tentang hal itu! Ya! Ada pria burung di Kobe! Orang yang tinggal di Kobe, silakan hubungi aku jika kamu melihat pria burung!

"Jadi Anda adalah naga legendaris yang Ojou-sama minta bantuan... orang yang dimiliki oleh Sekiryuutei? Fufufu, begitu, Anda memiliki pandangan yang baik. Saya Takahashi. Nama saya adalah Sky yang berdiri berkilauan langit. Mari kita akrab."

Manusia burung "Takahashi Sky", datang untuk menjabat tanganku, sementara berperan seperti seorang pria. Dia adalah seorang pria burung dengan nama yang jadi berkilauan bahwa itu membunuh namaku.

"Ya, mari kita akrab. Alasan mengapa aku sedang frustrasi atas namamu, yang terdengar begitu modern, karena aku masih sedang muda?"

"Fufufu, masa muda bagus. Ketika aku masih muda, aku juga punya bakat khusus untuk melupakan hal-hal, ketika aku mengambil tiga langkah."

"Itu berarti kamu otak-burung! Meskipun, kamu masih terlihat seperti kamu memiliki penampilan kepala burung yang bijaksana! Juga yang tidak memiliki bakat khusus! Itu adalah titik lemahku, titik lemah! Hal ini bukan bahkan titik baik!")

Ini adalah yang terburuk. Gorila salju, tuna dengan kaki, dan manusia dengan kepala burung. Mereka hanya membuatku berpikir tentang orang-orang jahat dalam pertunjukkan Tokusatsu... Dan juga nama-nama mereka Christie, Estleena, dan Takahashi... Sial, air mataku tidak berhenti.

"Ise, lakukan yang terbaik. Kita juga akan kembali ke kamu."

Buchou memberiku semangat! Buchooou! Begitu baik! Diharapkan dari Onee-sama ku!

Tapi aku masih punya keraguan. Mengapa dia menerima permintaan ini begitu lancar? Apakah ada alasan di balik Buchou, yang memuja pelayan-pelayannya, menerima permintaan gila ini Abe-Senpai?

"Mengapa kamu menerima permintaan Abe-senpai kali ini?"

Buchou tersenyum pada pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu, aku juga punya masalah dengan pertunangan. Itu sebabnya, kamu tahu aku sedikit..., ya..."

...Oh ya. Buchou juga dipaksa pertunangan, dengan tunangannya yang dipilih oleh orang tuanya, selama semester pertama. Buchou dicari untuk cinta yang dia memilih dirinya dan dia membenci keterlibatan. Jadi kami, pelayan-pelayannya, mematahkan itu. Buchou mungkin telah melihat dirinya di Abe-senpai.

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Ya, jadi harapan dari Ise ku tercinta."

Buchou mengusap pipiku. Ya, itu adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi dia juga berkata sambil tersenyum.

"kamu tidak boleh menunjukkan niat tidak baik terhadap Abe Kiyome-san."

Dia tersenyum memiliki intensitas yang luar biasa di balik itu! Menakutkan! Akeno-san kemudian berbisik ke telingaku.

"Buchou bisa mentolerir, hingga tingkat tertentu, gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya, tetapi apakah kamu tahu dia sangat ketat dengan orang lain? Kecurangan pada dia tidak akan baik."

"Akeno, aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Ara ara, begitu menakutkan."

Munyun! Akeno-san yang di baju renangnya memelukkuuuuu~! Mungkin karena aku hanya mengenakan pakaian, aku bisa merasakan payudara besar Akeno-san langsung pada kulitkuuuuuu~! Aaaaaah, aku punya mimisan yang meledak keluar, karena oppai dia halus dan elastis! Tubuh Akeno-san terasa seperti terpaku ke kulitku dan benar-benar sulit untuk melawan!)

"Ya ampun."

Buchou mencubit pipiku sementara membuat desahan. Aduh Aduh! Buchou yakin khawatir terlalu banyak. Kamu tahu aku tidak punya rencana untuk memiliki seorang majikan selain Buchou?

Di kolam renang Asia, Xenovia dan Kiba bermain dengan bola. Koneko-chan dan Gasper mengambang sambil bersantai di kolam cincin.

Ah, semua orang selain aku santai. Aku mungkin berakhir mendapatkan diseret ke dalam pertempuran yang sulit... Serius, ketika aku dalam bahaya, kumohon selamatkan aku semuanya.

Tiba waktunya, dimana kita dapat kotoran di sekitar, tidak berlangsung lama.

"Sekarang kemudian, aku akan pergi untuk bersiap-siap untuk menyambut ayahku."

Abe-senpai pergi untuk menyambut ayahnya! Jadi rencana untuk memutuskan pertunangan, mulai!

Part 3[sunting]

Sementara langit diliputi dalam awan gelap, kami pergi ke Taman setelah kita berubah kembali ke pakaian kami biasa. Kami menunggu untuk ayah Abe-senpai.

Suara kuda terdengar dari gerbang, sesuatu yang abnormal mendekati kita!

Satu yang muncul sementara melepaskan atmosfer berbahaya adalah... pria yang berbadan besar, dengan pandangan yang tajam!

Dia mengendarai sebuah kereta kuda besar, mengenakan baju mantel dan helm dengan tanduk di atasnya! Matanya bersinar tajam! Dunia paralel yang dia lakukan teleportasi!? Ia hanya dapat dilihat sebagai seseorang yang kuat, yang datang dari dunia di mana kekerasan adalah hukum! Pria yang tampak seperti Raja-tinju dari dunia akhir abad, adalah ayah Abe-senpai...?

"Jadi kamu adalah orang yang kurang ajar berkencan putriku?"

Suaranya tebal dan ia menyilaukan padaku! menakutkaaaaaan! Ia mulai berpikir aku seorang cowok kurang ajar!

Abe-senpai menempatkan lengannya di sekitarku.

"Benar, Otou-sama. Dia adalah pacarku, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

U..Umm, oppai Abe-senpai menyentuh lenganku. L..Lembut...

BIRI!

Ketika aku merasakan tekanan yang misterius, aku melihat cara itu dan melihat Buchou tersenyum, sementara dibungkus dalam aura merah! D..Dia marah padaku ~! Tidakkah seharusnya kamu kembali kepadaku !?

Ayah Abe-senpai berkata, bahkan tanpa menurunin kudanya.

"Sangat baik. Aku akan mengujimu sendiri, untuk melihat apakah atau tidakkah kamu yang pas untuk menjadi pengantin laki-laki untuk keluarga Abe. "

FLASH!

Kilat aneh menyala di belakangnya, di belakang ayah senpai's!

Kemudian akhirnya, pertandingan dimulai!

Pertandingan pertama adalah pertempuran monster darat! Ada medan perang persegi panjang, dibuat dengan membuat garis di Taman! Pertempuran dimulai di dalamnya!

"Yang aku akan kirimkan pertama adalah satu ini. Keluar!"

Salah satu yang muncul adalah... gorila salju yang jauh lebih besar daripada Christie!

Uoooooo, seluruh badan diliputi dalam bekas luka!

Itu sepertinya kuat, dengan latar belakang sejarah! Aura datang dari tubuhnya tidak normal!

"Abe-senpai, yeti laki-laki itu memiliki intensitas yang menakjubkan... Dapatkah Christie mengalahkan itu?"

Aku bertanya Abe-senpai, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Eh? Apa maksudnya? aku menjadi ragu dan Abe-senpai menjawabku dengan jelas.

"Itu adalah kakak Christie, Stephanie."

…..Ya? aku berpikir aku salah mendengarkan dia, jadi aku bertanya lagi.

".. . kakak Christie? ... Stephanie? I..Itu adalah perempuan?"

"Ya, seorang gadis.

Tunggu, ini adalah pertempuran antara saudara!? Apa yang akan terjadi!?

"Yang menjadi wasit aku, Kiba Yuuto."

Kiba berdiri di tengah lapangan. Dia membuat dua gorilla salju masuk ke dalam medan perang.

Ayah Senpai dan aku berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan kami memulai pertempuran dengan memberikan perintah dari sana!

"Mulai!"

pertempuran monster darat dimulai pada saat yang sama sebagai panggilan Kiba!

"Stephanie! Pertama melakukan drum!"

"Hokyoooooon!"

DON DON DON! Gorila lawan mulai memukul dadanya setelah pesanan ayah senpai diberinya!

"Drum Yuki-onna memiliki kemampuan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan serangan!"

Apa!? Itu memiliki efek seperti itu!? Terima kasih atas penjelasan, ayah!

"Kemudian kita juga akan melakukan drum Christie!"

"Uhohohohohoho!"

DODODODODO! Mengabaikan pesanku, Christie tiba-tiba mulai berlari di bidang lapangan! Apa yang dia lakukan!? Melihat itu, Koneko-chan bergumam.

"Itulah... teknik khusus Yuki-onna, klon-salju."

Klon salju!? Ketika aku memandang dengan bingung, Christie meningkatkan jumlahnya ke dua, kemudian tiga, kemudian empat dan tanpa ada banyak gorila di Lapangan!

Jadi itu adalah teknik menduplikat diri! Cloning salju! Man, disini hanya ada gorila! Ini adalah pemandangan yang terburuk yang pernah ada!

"Apakah kamu tahu itu, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko-chan memberikan penjelasan kepada Akeno-san yang bertanya!

"... Itu adalah teknik rahasia tingkat tinggi, yang hanya dapat dicapai oleh Yuki-onna yang hidup di pegunungan Alpen Jepang. Mereka mengatakan klon dapat membuat gerakan yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang asli, setelah menguasai."

Ada hal-hal seperti ini!? Dunia pasti dipenuhi dengan misteri-misteri!

"Ngh! Kamu cukup baik! Untuk melakukan kloning-salju sambil memberikan perintah untuk melakukan sebuah drum!"

Ayahnya mulai mengeluh! Anda salah! Ini adalah hanya bahwa gorila yang mulai bertindak sendiri, melampaui imajinasiku!

"Stephanie, kita tidak boleh kalah! Balas dengan "tongkat Pembekuan-mengalahkan-kematian"!

Apa itu teknik terdengar menakutkan!? Stephanie mulai mengambil sesuatu keluar dari tas dia di punggungnya! Itu adalah pisang!

Buuuuuuuu! Dia melemparkan pisang ke udara setelah dibekukan dengan napas pembekunya! kumohon lihat semuanya! Gorila ini dapat melakukan nafas-pembeku!

"Uho!"

Christie yang memiliki mata terfokus pada pisang melompat ke langit dengan klon nya!

Jadi itu bereaksi terhadap pisang! Itu tidak dapat membantu karena dia gorila!

Tunggu, itu "Tongkat Pembekuan-mengalahkan-kematian "!? itu hanya pisang beku!

Christie mulai melompat ke arah pisang! Ini buruk! Klonnya juga menghilang! Dia pasrah! Tanpa ragu-ragu, Stephanie men-tackle tubuh Christie!

DOGON!

"Ubo!"

Christie, yang menerima tackle langsung, akan dilemparkan di luar bidang dan dia mendarat dengan keras di tanah!

"…..Serangan dengan menggunakan pisang beku sebagai umpan, yang merupakan makanan favorit untuk Yuki-onna, agar perhatian pergi ke sana... Normal Yuki-onna tidak akan mampu menolak dan makan pisang di tempat. Tetapi itu digunakan sebagai item... Lawan Yuki-onna yang dapat mengatasi dengan keserakahan terhadap pisang telah dilatih dengan baik..."

Koneko-chan menjelaskan, seperti seorang komentator. Ya? Apakah gadis ini selalu seperti itu? Mungkin dia adalah penggemar rahasia pertempuran raksasa?

Christie yang di tanah tergeletak tidak datar. Ah, ini berakhir.

"Pemenang, Stephanie! Jadi pemenang pertandingan pertama adalah ayah Abe-senpai."

Wasit Kiba menyatakan!

Sial! Mereka punya satu kemenangan! Aku tidak pernah tahu pertempuran gorila begitu rumit! Jadi kita harus menyiapkan pisang antara strategi kami ya!

Goristie, kematianmu tidak akan sia-sia…...Mungkin! Juga dia tidak mati!

"Fufufu. Absurd. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu kencan dengan putriku pada tingkat ini."

Ayah Senpai menunjukkan senyum yang tak kenal takut! Aku bisa menang melawan orang ini? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak tentang hal itu! Tapi semangatku dalam pertarungan juga mengangkat! Karena kami datang ini sejauh ini, aku pasti akan menang!

"Pertandingan berikutnya akan menjadi pertempuran monster laut. Jadi kolam renang itu akan menjadi arena berikutnya. Sekarang, aku akan menunjukkanmu semua monsterku."

Sementara kilatan petir meyambar, monster ikan-jenis raksasa muncul!

Ini memiliki bentuk hiu... makhluk dengan kaki! Uoooooo! Ini adalah versi hiu-Estleena!

Tapi itu diisi dengan suasana yang berbahaya! Kelihatannya kuat oleh penampilan! Setelah semua, kita tampak seperti tuna! Tidak peduli bagaimana kamu berpikir tentang hal itu, hiu lebih kuat!

Tapi... hiu menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak ada gerakan. Itu hanya berdiri di sana sementara mulut terbuka lebar.

"..."

Ketika ayah senpai berpikir itu aneh dan menyentuh itu, sementara dipasang pada kuda...DROP! Hiu jatuh ke samping! Ya? Hiu ini tidak merespons.

"Ah, karena dia adalah hiu dia akan mati jika ia tidak terus berenang."

...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Aku sangat terkejut dengan reaksi bodoh ayah senpai!

Kiba mendekati itu, dan menegaskan statusnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian menyatakan.

"Pemenang pertandingan kedua adalah Ise-kun."

Aku mencapai kemenangan yang aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Aku memenangkan tanpa melakukan pertandingan!

Kebetulan Estleena, yang juga menunggu kami di tepi, meninggal dari dehidrasi tanpa ada menyadarinya.

Kemudian, ada sirip ikan tuna dan ikan hiu di meja makan. Yah itu sebuah cerita untuk lain waktu.

Dan akhirnya, pertandingan terakhir telah dimulai!

Part 4[sunting]

Pertandingan final. Pertempuran monster langit. Kami mengubah lokasi ke atas sebuah gunung dengan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang. Kami menggunakan metode transportasi iblis, lingkaran-sihir. Jika jauh di pegunungan, kita dapat memiliki monster terbang sebanyak yang kita inginkan tanpa peduli tentang siapa pun yang melihat.

Ayah senpai dan aku menentang satu sama lain di permukaan, yang memiliki batu-batuan yang bergelombang. Jika tempat ini, kita dapat melihat di sekitar langit, dan tidak ada hal-hal yang akan menjadi penghalang.

"Kami berdua akan melakukan pertempuran langit sambil mengendarai di atas monster. Ok?"

Ayah senpai mengatakan peraturannya. aku mengerti. Sebentar! Ayah senpai menyiapkan burung besar terlihat misterius!

"Gyaaaaaaaon!"

Itu mengancam kita dengan suara yang mengerikan! Hiiiiii! Jika kita mendapatkan sodokan oleh paruh tajam yang besar, itu akan meninggalkan lubang besar pada tubuh kita!

Partner-ku adalah Takahashi-san! aku naik di belakang Takahashi-san. Aku digendong.

"Fufufu, nak. Ini cuaca bagus. Ini angin, perasaan ini pada kulitku yang pasti untuk pertempuran."

"Mengapa kamu memiliki ketegangan tinggi seperti itu…...? Aku di sisi lain ingin cepat pulang…..."

"Kamu bisa mengatakan bahwa aku seperti 'baling-baling cuaca' sekarang!"

Aku tidak suka burung ini. Aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia katakan dan aku ingin memukulnya... Itu membuatku kesal lebih dari itu perasaanya baik!

Ayah senpai sudah sampai di langit dengan burung yang tak menyenangkan. Sementara mengendarai kudanya itulah! Dia naik pada burung tak menyenangkan, sementara mengangkangi kudanya! Burung tak menyenangkan membawa kuda raksasa yang juga membawa raja-tinju. Yang terlihat begitu abnormal dan memiliki intensitas begitu banyak! Apakah dia ingin berada di atas kuda itu yang banyak!?

Kiba datang diantara kami dan berteriak.

"Pertandingan final! Silakan mulai!"

FLAP! Burung tak menyenangkan naik, ke langit sangat cepat! Itu cepat! Ini buruk! Hanya menangani kita dengan kecepatan yang dapat memberikan kita kerusakan besar! Kita juga perlu untuk terbang!

"Takahashi-san, kita juga perlu-"

"Uoooooooooooooo!"

DODODODODODODODO! Takahashi-san mulai berjalan di tanah dengan cepat sementara mengabaikan kata-kataku! Eeeeeeeeh! Apa yang dilakukan orang burung ini!?

"He...Hei Takahashi-san!? Mengapa kamu berjalan begitu cepat!? Apa kamu bukan seorang pria burung!? Kamu tidak akan mampu melakukan pertempuran langit jika kamu tidak terbang!"

"Fu. Aku seorang pria burung, tetapi seorang burung Nagoya-kochin. Kami pada dasarnya tidak bisa terbang!"

Dia memberitahuku, sangat berani!

"Tidak bisa terbaaaaaaang!? Tunggu, Nagoya-kochin!? Bukannya kamu datang dari Kobe!?"

"Kobe juga merupakan tempat yang besar setelah semua!"

Dia mengabaikan Prefektur Hyogo! Apa-apaan burung iniiiiiiiii!? Leluhurnya berasal dari Pulau Paskah ke Jepang, jadi bagaimana melakukan itu berakhir menjadi Nagoya-kochin!?

"Jadian! pengaturan latar belakangmu semua terdiri!? Juga itu adalah sebuah penipuan ini tidak bisa terbang Meskipun namamu Sky!"

"ini bukan penipuan! Itu adalah Nagoya-kochin!"

"Aku akan memanggangmu, burung sialaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Kau memiliki penjagamu menurun!"

Sementara "Nagoya-kochin" dan aku berdebat, ayah senpai yang berada diatas burung tak menyenangkan datang bergegas ke arah kami!

"Oh!"

Takahashi-san menghindar dengan cepat! Oh! Meskipun dia tidak dapat terbang, dia memiliki keterampilan yang baik dalam menghindari!

"kamu lakukan dengan baik! Tapi itu masih tidak cukup!"

Aku melihat ayah senpai memberikan beberapa jenis pesanan untuk burung tak menyenangkan!

Kemudian burung tak menyenangkan membuka paruhnya lebar-lebar!

GOOOOOOON!

Burung tak menyenangkan mengeluarkan bola api besar dari mulut!

DOOOOOOON! DOOOOON!

Bola api yang jatuh, menuju ke arah kami ~!

"Jika kita bisa memukul dengan itu, aku benar-benar akan menjadi yakitori, hahahaha!"

"Apa yang kamu tertawa, burung sialan! Aku juga akan berakhir menjadi seekor naga panggang! Jadi lari aku katakan kamu, lari!"

Takahashi-san mulai berlari sementara menghindari bola api datang pada kami!

Ini tidak bagus! Seekor burung yang tidak bisa terbang tidak berguna!

Huff huff!. Aku mulai sulit bernafas. Aku akan mati. Pada tingkat ini aku akan dibunuh!

Takahashi-san dan aku entah bagaimana menghindari serangan musuh dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar.

Ketika aku melihat dari batu, sehingga kita tidak akan terlihat, kulihat ayah Senpai dan burung tak menyenangkan yang mencari kami!

Hal ini hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka menemukan kami. Sehingga, aku perlu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir bagaimana kita harus bertindak, dengan tenang!

Oke! Aku harus membuat rencana dengan Takahashi-san! Takahashi-san juga sulit bernapas.

"Kamu harus menjadi tenang pada saat seperti ini. Ada pepatah di keluargaku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa jika kamu mengambil tiga langkah ke depan dan dua langkah ke belakang, kamu akan memiliki pikiran yang lebih jelas... Tunggu, apa yang aku lakukan lagi? Di mana tempat ini? Siapa kamu? Kamu terlihat seperti aku relatif Yoshida-san. Apakah kamu Yoshida-san?"

-Apakah ingatannya berubah!?

"Daripada memiliki pikiran yang lebih jelas, mereka terhapuuuuuuuuus! Otak burung! Juga dia terlihat seperti aku!? Apakah ia tampak seperti aku!? Apakah aku terlihat seperti Nagoya-kochin!? Ya ampun! Aku juga tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku katakan lagi! Rasanya seperti aku akan memiliki kenangan buruk tentang Nagoya-kochin sekarang!"

-Ini sudah berakhir.

Aku memegang kepalaku kebawah sementara bersembunyi di balik batu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoshida-san, dimana tempat ini?"

Burung sialan bertanya, yang melihat di sekelilingnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan burung ini sepenuhnya ~. Sementara aku berada dalam keadaan panik, sebuah kotak muncul dalam garis pandangku.

Apakah ini mungkin...!? Ketika aku membuka kotak takut-takut, ada Gasper di dalamnya!

"...H…..Halo."

"Oh, Gasper! Kenapa kamu di sini?"

"Y...Ya, Aku dikirim di sini. B...Buchou mengatakan dia ingin aku untuk membantu Ise-senpai yang berada dalam bahaya…..."

Aku mengerti! Jika itu kotak, maka tidak ada yang akan curiga tentang hal itu! Sebenarnya, ini akan menjadi curiga! Setelah semua ada vampir salib berganti di dalam kotak. Terutama pada gunung, dalam area berbatu seperti ini!

Kemungkinan Buchou dan yang lain mengirimku ini "barang berguna" menggunakan lingkaran-sihir kecil.

Kemampuan khusus pria ini, adalah bahwa dia itu dapat menghentikan waktu hal-hal dalam pandangannya! Bahkan tidak besar on-line situs belanja menjual item utama seperti dia!

"Kamu benar-benar sedang berguna akhir-akhir ini. Betapa cocoknya kamu."

"Aku...aku tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik ~. "

Gasper tampaknya dia seperti sedang panik, tapi itu tidak masalah.

Ya! Ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah surat yang menempel ke kotak! Memiliki nama Buchou di atasnya! Orang yang kucintai! Ini adalah apa yang tertulis di surat!

[Lakukan yang terbaik. Aku percaya bahwa kamu pasti menang. Untuk Ise ku tercinta.]

-!

Aku mencoba untuk menemukan Buchou dari daerah berbatu ini. Ah! Aku menemukan Buchou dan anggota klub lainnya di lokasi yang tinggi!

Aku sangat terharu, bahwa aku meneteskan air mata. Aaaah, seperti yang aku pikirkan, wanita yang kucintai yakin adalah yang terbaik! Ia percaya aku tidak peduli apapun! Menyadari bahwa sekali lagi, sudah cukup untuk membuatku berpikir bahwa aku dapat memenangkan!

Aku juga memikirkan sebuah rencana! Hanya rencana ini!

"Takahashi-san!"

Aku memanggil pria burung Takahashi-san.

"Ada apa Yoshida-san?"

aku akan mengabaikan hal sederhana untuk sekarang!

"Gelombangkan tanganmu di burung yang tak menyenangkan itu setelah meninggalkan batu ini."

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti, tetapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak permintaan Yoshida-san. Heeei!"

Oh, ia pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali! Maafkan aku Takahashi-san. Aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan!

Takahashi-san ditemukan langsung. Burung itu menuju Takahashi-san dengan kecepatan tinggi!

Itu disana! Aku berteriak sambil mengangkat "Gasper didalam kotak"!

"Gasper! Itulah targetmu! bekuuuuuuuuuuuukan itu! "

"B-Baiiiiiiiiik~!"

FLASH! Cahaya merah keluar dari kotak, dan kemudian burung tak menyenangkan membawa ayah Abe-senpai berhenti bergerakan.

JATUH…..

Ayah Abe-senpai dan burung tak menyenangkan jatuh. Di bawah mereka... adalah Takahashi-san!

Tunggu, itu tidak membeku di udara bahkan ketika itu dihentikan oleh kekuatan Gasper!? Aku pikir kekuatan orang ini akan menghentikan sesuatu persis di mana itu adalah, bahkan di udara!

Apakah karena kekuatan utama Gasper berubah, atau apakah karena dia tidak bisa membuat manusia dan burung tak menyenangkan itu tetap di udara?

Abe-senpai ayah dan burung menyenangkan jatuh ke bawah!

DOOOOOOON!

Takahashi-san tertangkap dalam kecelakaan tanpa melakukan apa-apa...

"KOKEEEEEEE~!"

Jeritan Nagoya-kochin menggema di seluruh gunung.

Part 5[sunting]

Dari Gunung, kami kembali ke rumah Abe-senpai.

"Itu adalah kerugian saya. Sepertinya aku harus mengizinkan hubunganmu dengan putriku... Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan."

Ayah Senpai masih tampak seperti dia tidak yakin.

Setelah itu, pertempuran sudah berakhir.

Yah itu berkat rencana Buchou... ini juga karena bantuan Gasper.

Takahashi-san yang dalam kondisi kritis setelah menabrak dengan burung tak menyenangkan disembuhkan dengan kekuatan penyembuhan Asia.

"hari ini begitu menyenangkan . Aku ingin bertemu kamu lagi di medan perang, Yoshii-san."

Pria burung meminta jabat tangan. Hehehe, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi.

"ya. Maaf. Asia kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan otak burung. Juga tidak seharusnya menjadi Yoshida-san!? Sebenarnya itu juga salah, namaku adalah Hyoudou!"

Ketika aku memberikan salam perpisahanku untuk Takahashi-san, Abe-senpai muncul.

"Hyoudou-kun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih kepadamu, keterlibatan dibatalkan."

"Tidak, aku senang aku dapat membantu Anda."

Sepertinya senpai bertindak malu-malu...

"Bahkan jika itu permintaan tiba-tiba, aku benar-benar senang bahwa kamu berjuang sangat serius untuk k...kepentinganku."

Ya, dia tidak bertindak seperti biasanya, sombong. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kamu tampak se... sedikit menakjubkan ketika kamu berjuang bersama Takahashi dan yang lain..."

Dia menggeliat-Geliat begitu banyak. Apa... Dia terlihat cukup lucu... Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Aku mulai menjadi curiga, tapi warna crimson muncul di hadapanku.

"Jika itu tidak apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana tentang malam ini kita pergi untuk dinn-"

"Buchou!"

Ah, aku memanggil Buchou sementara senpai mengatakan sesuatu! Itu adalah karena Buchou terletak tepat di depanku!

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Apa itu lagi?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya, tetapi ia tersenyum setelah mengambil napas.

"kelihatannya seperti ada tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memenangkan setelah semua. Itu bukan apa-apa."

Ya? Apa dia coba katakan?

Aku membungkuk untuk Abe-senpai, dan berlari ke arah Buchou.

"Buchou! Aku menang berkat Buchou!"

Buchou tersenyum.

"Begitu. Sepertinya kamu mencapai permintaan dengan selamat."

"Di mana adalah semua orang?"

Anggota klub sudah pergi.

"Semua orang pulang sekaligus, untuk mengambil hadiah yang diterima dari permintaan Kiyome-san. Item terkait dengan jenis monster, yang mereka akan bawa kembali ke ruang klub."

benarkah? Aku seharusnya telah membantu juga.

Gyuu.

Buchou dan aku memegang tangan kami.

"Sekarang, mari kita pulang bersama-sama. Mari kita membeli beberapa taiyaki dalam perjalanan kembali sehingga kita bisa makan dengan semua orang. Fufufu, terlihat seperti itu akan menjadi kencan untuk toko taiyaki. "

Buchou dan aku sedang berjalan pulang setelah meninggalkan rumah Abe-senpai. Kencan sampai kami kembali ke rumah kami! Ini adalah yang terbaik! Uhahaha! Aku senang.

"... Aku merasa paling bahagia ketika aku seperti ini."

Buchou bergumam sesuatu sementara memeluk lenganku.

"Eh? Apakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku bertanya, tetapi Buchou mengedipkan mata imutnya.

"Ini rahasia."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi senyum Buchou tampak luar biasa lucu! Yang sendiri membuat kelelahan aku dengan permintaan ini menghilang.


	67. Chapter 67

Bagian 1[sunting]

Ini terjadi setelah kami mengalahkan dewa jahat dari Utara, Loki.

….Halo semuanya... ini aku, Hyoudou Issei

"Sniff!"

... Aku mulai untuk mengendus dan memiliki hidung meler. Ya, tampaknya seperti tubuhku tidak merasa baik pagi ini.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dalam keadaan lemah, setelah aku entah bagaimana berhasil untuk menyikat gigi. Man, bahkan kakiku merasa berat dan kepalaku berputar di dalam...

"Ara, Ise. pagi."

Buchou, yang bangun sebelum aku, menyambutku dengan senyum. Aaah, Buchou terlihat cantik hari ini juga.

Orang tuaku dan yang lain, yang tinggal denganku, telah berkumpul di meja. .. .kelihatan sepertinya aku terakhir...

... Huh? Bahkan pengelihatanku kabur... Menggosok mataku tidak membantu dengan keburaman ...

Sekarang secara mengejutkan, aku mulai merasa pusing dan tersandung ke belakang...

... Hanya ketika aku hendak jatuh, seseorang berhenti dan memegangku dari belakang. Ketika aku berbalik, itu Xenovia.

"Hei, Ise. Kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah."

"…Oh, Xenovia... Terima kasih."

Asia pendekatanku, dan dia menempatkan tangannya di dahiku. Aaah, telapak tangan asia dingin dan rasanya begitu baik..

"-! Dia memiliki suhu tinggi!"

Mendengar suara terkejut Asia, ekspresi dari semua orang di meja berubah.

…..aku mengerti. Jadi aku suhu tinggi... Bahkan kesadaranku mulai hanyut...

"Ise! Apakah kamu mungkin terkena flu?"

Buchou juga bergegas kepadaku, setelah meletakkan piring di atas meja.

"Iblis juga dapat terkena flu? Sebaliknya, apakah mereka bahkan terkena flu yang menangkap manusia?"

"... Tidak, dalam hal ini iblis..."

Irina dan Koneko-chan mengobrol tenang... Setelah semua, hal-hal tentang iblis disimpan rahasia dari orang tuaku.

Rossweisse-san mengambil tanganku dan memeriksa denyut nadi.

"Nadimu memang berdetak cepat. Mungkin lebih baik untuk berkonsultasi dengan institusi kesehatan."

"Mari kita menghubungi rumah sakit, Rias."

"kamu benar,Akeno. Aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit milik rumah Gremory segera!"

…Ru...Rumah sakit... ... Salah satu di dunia bawah?

"Hei Hei Hei, Ise, Apa kamu memiliki demam?"

"Tapi dia tampak buruk! Halo, Ise?"

Ayah dan Ibu juga khawatir tentang aku...

Sementara semua orang memanggil namaku, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

…Aku melihat langit-langit asing setelah bangun.

Berbaring di tempat tidur, lenganku terhubung ke infus. Tampaknya aku di rumah sakit... di dalam kamar.

... Ya? Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, sementara aku tidak merasa baik dan kemudian turun... Aku ingat, aku pergi ke ruang tamu dan... Apakah aku atau tubuhku merasa lebih baik...? Itu berkat ini IV?

Ketika aku sedang mengalami ingatan berawan, warna crimson muncul di depanku.

"Ise, kamu sudah bangun."

Buchou melihat ke dalam wajahku. Dia tampak lega.

"Ise-san! Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika kamu jatuh pingsan."

..….Asia dan Akeno-san yang juga di sini. Asia memerah dan bengkak di sekitar matanya... Dia menangis? …... Aku membuat Asia khawatir tentang aku lagi.

"…..Umm, tempat ini kan...? "

Ketika aku bertanya...

"Kamu pingsan di rumah, sehingga kamu diangkut ke rumah sakit ini. Apakah kamu ingat itu?"

Buchou menjelaskan kepadaku. …..begitu, aku dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan…. Dunia bawah, ya? Ya, aku tidak bisa pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit di dunia manusia karena aku iblis.

Jadi ini adalah kamarku, ya? Aku dalam kondisi serius….? Aku tidak ingin mati...Aku masih belum berhubungan seks dengan Buchou... Aku ti-tidak mau mati disini!

Tunggu, karena aku memiliki pikiran-pikiran dalam situasi ini, mungkin kondisiku tidak begitu buruk bahwa aku akan mati.

"aku akan menginformasikan dokter bahwa ia bangun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san meninggalkan ruangan.

aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, dengan hanya menggerakkan kepalaku.

Koneko-chan dan…..Gasper tidur bersama-sama di kursi. Apakah Gasper, yang tidak hidup dengan kita, datang ke rumah sakit di dunia bawah, bagiku?

Mereka seharusnya telah menunggu untukku untuk bangun dan pergi tidur setelah lelah. Jika ini terjadi, maka aku menyesal Koneko-chan, Gasper.

"Tampaknya sangat mudah untuk terkena flu, jika kamu adalah iblis reinkarnasi. Xenovia, kamu harus hati-hati juga.")

"ya. Aku tidak terkena demam yang sering, tetapi aku akan berhati-hati."

"Ya. Kamu tampaknya tidak terkena demam yang sering. kamu akan selalu penuh energi dan tampaknya kamu dapat bertahan virus. Mungkin menjadi bodoh merupakan hal yang baik."

"Aku merasa seperti aku melihat ke bawah kebanyakan, tapi itu tidak masalah. Kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu sehari-hari dan itu adalah obat untuk segala sesuatu."

...Irina dan Xenovia berbicara sambil membaca buku tebal. …Apakah buku itu terkait dengan obat-obatan? Uuu, aku sakit? Ini adalah situasi yang mana aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, sementara kepalaku berputar dan kemudian —

TOK TOK. Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Buchou, dokter di sini."

Kiba dan Rossweisse-san masuk, dengan seorang pria di sebuah mantel putih. Jadi Kiba juga datang... Aku sudah mulai berpikir Kiba sebagai temanku sekarang.

Seorang pria... Seseorang yang tampaknya menjadi seorang dokter dating ke dalam, sementara membawa perawat muda dengannya. …Wow, jadi perawat juga memakai pakaian putih bahkan di bawah tanah, ya.

"Lembaga medis ini awalnya adalah sebuah rumah sakit untuk iblis berenkarnasi, yang sebelumnya manusia, sehingga gaya mereka yang bekerja di rumah sakit disesuaikan standar mantan manusia."

Buchou berbisik di telingaku.

…Begitu, jadi ada rumah sakit untuk iblis berenkarnasi di dunia bawah. Yah, itu jelas. Dalam masyarakat iblis-blis saat ini, ada banyak iblis berenkarnasi yang sebelumnya manusia. Mungkin iblis berenkarnasi akan merasa lebih aman jika rumah sakit yang dibuat serupa dengan yang di dunia manusia.

Perawat memegang tanganku, kemudian mulai untuk memeriksa tekanan darah dan denyut nadiku. Terlihat seperti bahkan iblis diperiksa dengan cara yang sama untuk manusia, untuk hal-hal ini. Atau itu hanya terbatas untuk iblis berenkarnasi?

Dokter Pria menatapku dan berkata.

"Yah, untuk mengatakan ini dalam satu kata, kamu memiliki 'demam'. Meskipun itu adalah jenis yang terdapat hanya setan."

…Kamu memberitahuku bahwa ini adalah iblis-jenis demam?

Dokter melanjutkan sementara aku memiliki banyak keraguan tentang hal itu.

"Kecuali kamu juga memiliki flu yang menangkap naga dan dua virus telah bergabung, menampilkan gejala yang lebih kuat. Karena pada dasarnya tubuhmu manusia, memiliki dua virus tersebut terjadi sekaligus menyebabkan tubuhmu menjadi sangat lemah."

Saya juga memiliki flu naga...? Saya mendapatkan flu naga karena aku juga Sekiryuutei, ya. Mendapatkan dua virus bukan sesuatu yang aku anggap lelucon ...!

"Dan bagaimana kondisinya?"

Buchou bertanya ke dokter.

"Flunya harus lebih ringan karena infus."

Yup. Tubuhku merasa lebih baik, daripada ketika aku di rumah.

"Aku punya antipiretik, jadi mari kita menyuntikkan ke dia. Dengan itu, demamnya akan meringankan untuk saat ini. Aku juga akan memberikan obat, jadi silakan beristirahat di rumah untuk 2 atau 3 hari. Bahkan jika demammu menghilang, harap menahan diri dari melakukan latihan intens dan tidak melakukan masturbasi. ~ Aku hanya bercanda ~ ~ "

"…..Percakapan vulgar dilarang."

Koneko-chan, yang tiba-tiba terbangun, menjawab lelucon menjijikan dokter.

...Kelihatannya aku harus beristirahat untuk sementara waktu. Termasuk "itu" juga.

Y..Yah, dalam kondisi ini keinginan seksualku tidak akan keluar. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki energi untuk berdiri setelah melihat seorang perawat yang kamu tahu? Hal ini cukup serius untuk orang sesat sepertiku.

"Mereka yang juga tinggal di rumah yang sama dia perlu disuntikkan dengan vaksin juga. Itu mendapatkan ditanggungkan kepada iblis lain."

Dokter memberi instruksi kepada perawat dan dia memberikan suntikan dengan anggota klub.

DON!

...

Mataku langsung keluar, setelah melihat objek raksasa di depanku...!

"Ini adalah suntikan."

Jadi itu adalah suntikan yang besar untuk tubuhku!

"…..Su…Su…Suntikan!? Tidak, tidak, tidak peduli bagaimana kamu melihatnya, itu jelas semacam senjata, bukan!? Aku hanya melihat sesuatu seperti orang-orang di manga komedi!"

"Anda perlu disuntikkan ini dengan banyak vaksin flu naga... Tidak apa-apa. Lihat, jarumnya sangat tipis dan itu akan entah bagaimana melekat di dalam."

Tidak, tidak ada! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku akan mati jika aku mendapatkan suntikan dengan sesuatu seperti itu!

"Tenang saja~. Anda hanya akan merasakan sakit sesaat ~."

Aaah, perawat mengangkat suntikan dengan mudah dan ia menunjukkanku senyum tidak takut~... Suaranya yang lembut membuatku bahkan lebih takut sebaliknya!

"Aku akan hancur jika aku mendapatkan suntikkan dengan itu banyak cairan! Uhuk uhuk! …..sial! .. . Mataku semakin kabur karena banyak alasan sekarang!"

"Yah, hal-hal seperti ini pasti terjadi dalam cerita."

Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang misterius!

"Anda melakukan ini karena suatu alasan seperti itu!? tidaaaaaaaak ~...S...Selamatkan aku….. "

Aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari tempat tidur dengan kekuatanku, tapi...

"Bertahanlah! Kamu adalah anak laki-laki, bukan begitu!?"

"Aku minta maaf, Ise-kun."

"Bertahanlah, Ise. Bukankah lebih baik daripada sedang ditikam olehku?"

Tubuhku didorong oleh Buchou, Kiba, dan Xenovia. Tunggu, tidakkah Xenovia hanya mengancamku...!?

Fuu.

Aaan! Aku kemudian mendapat bisikan telingaku oleh Akeno-san, sementara pertahanku lemah.

"Ufufu, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menangani Ise-kun."

Aku kehilangan kekuatanku dengan serangan erotis... I-Itu curang, Akeno-san...

"terlihat seperti kamu memiliki relaks. Sekarang, tolong tunjukkan bokongmu."

Kemudian mata perawat bersinar!

Anggota klub mengambil celanaku dengan sangat cepat, ketika aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Kemudian pantatku akan terbuka di depan semua orang!

"... Tidak, aku tidak bisa menjadi 'pengantin pria' lagi!"

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, karena aku tidak bisa menanggung rasa malu karena dalam situasi ini!

"Ise-san bokongmu terlihat sangat i..imut!"

"Kerja bagus!"

Asia dan Irina memberiku sorakan-sorakan aneh! Jadi pantatku imut, di atas melakukan "kerja bagus"!?

"Santai. Aku akan secara pribadi melakukan sesuatu tentang kamu menjadi laki-laki!"

Ketika aku berusaha untuk berbalik, setelah mendengar kata-kata Buchou, mengatakan "Apa kamu serius!?"..….

"Oke, aku datang!")

Aku melihat suntikan mendekati pantatku!

"T-Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!"

TUSUK

Hari itu, aku punya suntikan besar, disuntik ke dalam pantatku di depan semua orang.

Bagian 2[sunting]

…Itulah bagaimana aku disuntik dengan antipiretik. Aku pulang dan tidur diam-diam di tempat tidurku, sendirian. Aku juga minum obat yang diberikan kepadaku, seperti yang diperintahkan.

Dibandingkan dengan bagaimana aku merasa sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Namun tubuhku masih terasa berat.

Uggh, hanya mengangkat tubuhku sedikit, membuat kepalaku berputar dan pergi ke toilet membutuhkan banyak upaya... Keinginan seksualku juga tidak meningkat. Nah, jika aku mengalami perasaan ecchi bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, yang akan masalah dalam cara itu sendiri...)

"Uhuk uhuk."

…..Uggh, aku masih sedang batuk. Hal ini sedikit berbeda dari demam ketika aku masih seorang manusia. Demam iblis memiliki gejala mirip demam manusia, tetapi ada satu perbedaan yang penting:, kita tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan iblis kami.

Aura yang merupakan sumber daya iblis tidak keluar dari tubuh kami. Rupanya demam juga mempengaruhi apapun menciptakan kekuatan iblis kami dan sekali kita mendapatkan sakit proses itu akan berhenti.

Aku hampir tidak punya kekuatan iblis apapun, tetapi aku masih dapat merasakan demam, yang merupakan salah satu ciri-cirinya. Tidak seperti demam manusia, "indra keenam" kami menjadi tidak stabil dan aku merasa tidak aman sebagai akibatnya.

Hal ini mirip dengan kegelisahan yang mampu untuk pergi ke toilet saja, setelah menonton sebuah film horor. Rupanya iblis berenkarnasi, yang tiba-tiba memperoleh kekuatan iblis, mendapatkan perasaan ini ketika mereka tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan iblis mereka.

Jadi aku memiliki perasaan takut dingin... Mungkin karena penyakitku, tapi aku benar-benar ingin seseorang bersamaku karena aku merasa benar-benar sangat kesepian sekarang...

Rupanya, flu naga menyebabkan ketidakmampuan untuk bernapas api dan hilangnya kemampuan khusus, tetapi karena tubuhku berbasis manusia, aku tidak menderita efek-efek. Hanya tubuhku terasa lelah.

Oh ya, dari hari ini sampai demamku dapat lebih baik, aku harus tidur sendiri.

Uggh, aku biasanya tidur dengan Buchou dan Asia, jadi aku benar-benar merasa kesepian saat ini.

…..Aku kehilangan kehangatan Buchou. Memiliki Buchou merangkulku, aku pergi tidur sambil merasakan sensasi kulit lembut perempuan. Itu adalah benar-benar yang terbaik...

Aaaah, aku benar-benar kehilangan oppai Buchou...

Sambil berpikir perasaanku terhadap Buchou.

GACHA. Suara pintu terbuka. Ketika aku melihat itu...

"Ise, apa kamu beristirahat dengan baik?"

Itu Buchou dalam pakaian putih!

Buchou dalam kostum perawaaaaaaaaaat! Dia menampilkan kakinya yang begitu banyak!

Ugh!

"Uhuk!"

Aku sangat senang bahwa aku batuk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi dadaku dipenuhi setelah melihat Buchou di kostum perawat. Aku berpikir denyut nadi menjadi sangat cepat ...

"…..Haahaa..., Bu...Buchou, itu yang terbaik... Aku dalam r...rasa sakit, tapi itu membuatku senang..."

Meskipun tubuhku semakin buruk,aku mencucurkan air mata syukur dalam penampilan Buchou.

Aaaah, seperti aku pikir, inti sesatku masih tetap meskipun aku sakit.

"H-Hei, Ise. Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat seperti kamu berada dalam rasa sakit. Mungkin kostum ini gagal? Aku ingin kamu untuk menjadi lebih baik bahkan sedikit, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini bersama-sama..."

Buchou mendekatku dalam kostum perawatnya dan meluaskan tangannya terhadap pipiku. …Aaaah, mungkin aku tidak keberatan mati hari ini...

"Ise-san, Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

-! Suara Asia. Ketika aku melihat dengan cara itu, ada...!

Mataku terpaku ke Dewi dalam pakaian putih.

"S..Sesuatu terjadi...?"

Asia memiliki tanda tanya di atas kepalanya sementara memiringkan kepalanya.

... Untuk Asia tidak ada salahnya untuk memakai kostum perawat yang merupakan lambang kemurnian. Aku menatap kepadanya dengan daya tarik karena tidak ada kombinasi yang melebihi combo ini yang ada di dunia ini.

Asia dalam pakaian seorang perawat. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya cocok dengan dia! Dia adalah salah satu jenis gadis-gadis tersebut yang menyembuhkan hatimu! Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan! Asia yang memiliki semua kriteria tersebut mengenakan pakaian seorang perawat! Tentu itu akan cocok untuknya! Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kamu dapat mengekspresikan, tapi itu hanya cocok untuknya!)

Aku mulai merasa seolah-olah Sang Dewi benar-benar ada sekarang!

…..Aku akan menyimpan gambar ini, bersama dengan Buchou saat ini, dalam album foto dalam diriku. Ini adalah yang terbaik...

"Guha! ... Bu...Buchou, dan Asia... itu sesuai dengan kalian berdua... Ini adalah yang terbaik... kamu belum gagal sama sekali... Hanya melihat ini membuatku senang bahwa aku masih hidup..."

Aku memberi mereka senyum paksa sambil menekan di dadaku dan memberi mereka rasa terima kasihku. Aku bahkan mulai mendapat mimisan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mimisan ini karena aku bersemangat, atau karena penyakitku, tapi aku mengerti ini adalah kondisi yang serius bagiku sekarang...

Aku tersenyum pada keduanya sementara mencucurkan air mata.

"Ise! Hei! Kami hanya datang untuk membawa air dan sup!"

"Ise-san, tolong jangan mati!"

Keduanya memegang tanganku... Aku sedang diawasi oleh dua kecantikan dalam pakaian perawat... aku tidak bisa meminta lebih banyak...

"…..Aku meninggalkan majalah-pornoku untukku. Serius... Silakan buang mereka... dan DVD ku... kamu tidak dapat menyimpan mereka sebagai kenang-kenanganku, oke...? "

"Apa kau bilang! Di sini, setidaknya minum air dulu!"

"Ueeeen! Ise-San...! "

"Asia, jangan menangis. Kamu tahu anak ini tidak akan mati dari sesuatu seperti ini, benar?"

(Aku mengambil air dan pergi tidur setelah beberapa kaldu.)

…...Waktu berikutnya aku membuka mata, ini sudah malam.

Saat ini, pekerjaan iblis harus berakhir... Aku akhirnya mengambil hari libur. Meskipun aku seperti ini, aku memiliki pelanggan juga, kamu tahu?

Hari ini Buchou dan Asia tidak di kamarku. Karena aku pikir, sangat kesepian.

... Huh, aku merasa badanku berat. Hal ini bukan dari demam. Ada jelas sesuatu pada tubuhku. Ketika aku menyentuh itu, aku merasa sesuatu yang sangat lembut.

Ketika aku melihat... ada Koneko-chan, dalam kostum putih, sementara memiliki telinga kucing dan ekor!

"Suu….suu…"

Dia tertidur dan napasnya lembut.

…..Hmm? Sebenarnya, tubuhku merasa hangat. Mungkin dia menggunakan senjutsu untuk membuat aliran ki-ku lebih baik? Untuk beberapa waktu, juga.

... Koneko-chan. Dia harus menyembuhkan tubuhku, di atas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai iblis...

Gadis ini benar-benar peduli dengan rekan-rekannya, ya. Meskipun dia biasanya adalah gadis loli berlidah tajam.

Aku menepuk kepala Koneko-chan.

"…..Nya. kumohon ... cepatlah sembuh dengan cepat... "

Koneko-chan mengatakan, dalam tidurnya.

Sob, air mataku mengalir karena Koneko-chan, yang peduli terhadap seniornya!

Darimana aku mendapat demamku datang? Aku bukan Xenovia, tetapi apakah itu karena aku tidak membayar penuh perhatian yang cukup untuk kesehatanku?

"..mungkin disana adalah sumber dimana aku terkena flu-ku."

Sementara aku bergumam.

"Kami berpikir bahwa mungkin virus yang salesman, yang datang untuk melakukan beberapa trading dengan Rias, itu. Kamu tahu bagaimana kita kadang-kadang memanggil salesman ke ruang bawah tanah dan melakukan beberapa berbelanja?"

Aaah, kamu tentu melakukan bermacam-macam hal kadang-kadang. Tunggu!

Akeno-san disana dan muncul untuk setuju dengan kecurigaanku dengan suara kecil!

Dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur tanpa aku menyadarinya...!

Seperti yang aku pikir, dia juga mengenakan kostum perawat! Kakinya dia memakai stocking jala, yang terkena di bawah rok kecil...! Ooooooo... kostum perawat dan jala stoking...! Itulah kombinasi terbaik yang pernah ada!

Dia menyilangkan kakinya! Akeno-san! Harap menyilangkan kakimu lagi! Paha Anda begitu cerah!

Akeno-san, gerakan erotismu sangat buruk untuk tubuhku sekarang! Tapi terima kasih!

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang lebih baik daripada ini, huh! ... Ugh, sebenarnya denyut nadiku berpacu ...

"Ara ara. Kamu baik-baik saja? Koneko-chan dan aku bertanggung jawab atas kamu dari tengah malam, kamu tahu? Jadi aku akan memberikanmu layanan sampai pagi "

L...Layanan! Aku dapat menerima layanan dari Akeno-san dalam pakaian seorang perawat!

Aaah, jika aku sehat pada waktu seperti ini, maka aku bisa mungkin membuat permintaan nakal...

Tidak, mungkin karena aku sakit, aku mampu untuk melihat semua orang dengan pakaian perawat.

Wajah Akeno-san semakin dekat. ..…..Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat...

Akeno-san berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku akan menyeka wajahmu sekarang."

Mengatakan itu Akeno-san mengangkat tingkat bantal dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalaku. Dia mulai untuk menyeka wajahku dengan handuk basah. …Handuk basah terasa menyenangkan.

…Tapi mataku terpaku ke fenomena yang terjadi tepat di depanku...! Setiap kali Akeno-san, yang membungkuk ke depan, menyeka wajahku... oppai nya yang bergoyang tepat di depan matakuuuuuuuu~...!

"Bagaimana itu?"

Akeno-san bertanya jika dia mengusap wajahku dengan benar. Tetapi aku tidak khawatir tentang hal itu sekarang...Aku lebih terfokus pada payudara yang yang memantul tepat di depanku!

"…Y-ya! Ke k-kanan dan kiri..."

"Kanan? Kiri? Jadi kamu ingin aku untuk menghapus pipimu lebih kemudian? Ara ara, kamu mulai berdarah dari hidungmu..."

Akeno-san bahkan menghapus mimisanku... Aku yakin memiliki mataku terisi. Sekarang aku sedang mencucurkan air mata syukur dengan oppai yang memantul di setiap arah...! Mungkin menjadi sakit adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada!

Itulah apa yang aku pikirkan; Akeno-san membuat senyum sensual dan kemudian mengatakan kepadaku.

"Setelah Ise-kun dapat membaik, mungkin bermain"dokter"akan menjadi hal yang baik."

"D..Dokter kamu katakan...?"

"Ya, seperti ini—"

Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan itu, tetapi Akeno-san mengeluarkan stetoskop.

Dia kemudian menempatkan stetoskop ke oppaaaaaainyaaaaa)

BU!

Melihat stetoskop menempel ke oppainya, mimisanku menyembur keluar, sangat kuat.

"Situasi dimana aku dapat diperiksa oleh dokter Ise..."

Otakku hancur dengan suara nafsunya...! Itu adalah salah satu adegan yang muncul dalam sebuah DVD naughty...!

Lalu aku mulai membayangkan skenario dalam pikiranku!

[Oh, Himejima-san. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anda hari ini?]

[Dokter, dadaku sakit begitu banyak... Aku pasti harus telah turun dengan penyakit yang sangat buruk...]

[Sekarang, jangan mengatakan itu. Mari kita periksa Anda menggunakan stetoskopku. Oppai... tunjukkan payudara Anda.]

[Y...Ya. Silakan lakukan.]

[Hmm. Sekarang, apa di sini?]

[Ann! I-Itu bukan tempatnya... Ya ampun, dokter ~]

[Hahahaha, aku minta maaf tentang itu!]

... Aku tidak bisa. Aku mulai bernapas lebih keras, bahkan jika aku membayangkan situasi erotis. Aku harus beristirahat, tetapi mengapa aku merasa lebih sakit, hanya dengan membayangkan hal erotis klasik...!?

Itu adalah karena cara Akeno-san bertindak! Tentu itu akan berubah seperti ini!

"Akeno... Apa yang kamu lakukan...?"

Suara tiba-tiba Buchou! Ketika aku melihat, Buchou telah masuk, tanpa aku sadari dia berada di sana! Dia tampak benar-benar marah... M..Menakutkan... Dia bahkan tercakup dalam aura...

"Ara, Rias. Kamu datang. Daripada itu, kamu telah menjadi sangat baik memasuki ruangan tanpa membuat hawa kehadiran, akhir-akhir ini. "

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak mencapai keterampilan seperti ini, aku punya perasaan bahwa Ise akan telah dimakan olehmu. Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik itu, tetapi kamu juga belajar teknik yang memungkinkan kamu untuk tidak tertangkap oleh teknik senjutsu Koneko pencarian, benar?")

"Ya ampun, kamu berkata itu seolah-olah aku beberapa jenis binatang. Begitu kasar. Itu adalah hal yang sederhana untuk dicintai seorang gadis untuk membuat tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. ... Tapi memakan Ise-kun nikmat pasti akan melamun. "

….keduanya menyilau satu sama lain dengan intensitas. ... Aku merasa ada yang berbedaan yang dingin menembus kulitku... Aku pikir atmosfer di ruangan ini adalah jenis yang terburuk yang ada... Ini buruk bagi t...tubuhku...

".. .Koneko sedang tidur, dan kondisi tubuh Ise paling penting. Mari kita menuju puncak atas, kemudian."

"Ya, memutuskan siapa perawat yang lebih baik malam ini mungkin hal yang baik."

Keduanya, memicu dengan permusuhan terhadap satu sama lain, meninggalkan ruangan...

Sedikit kemudian, aku mendengar suara-suara petir dan sesuatu yang keras dari jendela... jadi aku bertindak seolah-olah aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Aku menghela napas dalam pertempuran biasa antara Onee-sama.

Kemudian ada orang lain yang memasuki ruangan... Itu perawat berambut perak, Rossweisse-san.

"Jadi kamu sudah bangun? Apakah kamu menerima obatmu dari Rias-san dan Akeno-san?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku atas pertanyaan dia. Mengkonfirmasikan itu, tampaknya Rossweisse-san seperti merasa down. Daripada itu, kamu juga datang mengenakan pakaian seorang perawat dengan setia, huh Rossweisse-san. Aku cukup bergerak.

"Itulah apa yang kupikirkan. Ketika aku pergi melewati mereka di koridor, mereka telah mengeluarkan Aura yang sangat kuat, jadi aku pikir itu mungkin telah berubah seperti ini."

Mengatakan itu, dia mendekatiku, mengambil obat dari kantong dan memberikannya kepadaku dengan secangkir air.

"Mengambil obat dengan perut kosong tidak dianjurkan, jadi di sini kamu pergi."

Tangan Rossweisse-san memegang beberapa potongan kecil makanan padat yang terlihat seperti biskuit.

"Ini adalah Valhallan, makanan bergizi. Kamu dapat makan secukupnya dan juga mendapatkan semua nutrisi yang dibutuhkan dengan hanya sebagian kecil ini. Biasanya akan lebih baik untuk mengambil makanan yang tepat, tetapi ini akan menjadi baik untukmu sekarang."

"T-Terima kasih banyak."

Aku berkata terima kasihku dan kemudian meletakkan biskuit ke dalam mulutku.

Ah, ini tidak terlalu keras. ini cukup lembut. Dan juga manis.

"Aku pikir itu akan mudah untuk dimakan karena aku menambahkan sedikit gula."

"Kamu melakukan semua ini untukku?"

Aku bertanya dan Rossweisse-san menjawab dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan.

"Semua orang tampaknya tertekan jika kamu tidak sembuh. Tim pembuat suasana hati harus mendapatkan lebih baik segera."

Dia mengatakan itu untukku dengan keras, tapi pipinya sedikit merah. …..Jadi Rossweisse-san juga khawatir tentang aku. …Aku benar-benar perlu untuk pulih dengan cepat.

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak pembuat suasana hatiku, tapi untuk rekan-rekanku, aku tidak bisa tetap seperti ini lagi.

"…Senpai...kumohon cepat sembuh... "

Aku merasa seperti aku menyembuhkan dengan kata-kata dari Koneko-chan, yang tidur tepat di sampingku.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, aku tidak melihat Koneko-chan. Dia pasti sudah bangun sebelum aku.

... Yup. Hanya dalam semalam, aku merasa jauh lebih baik daripada ketika aku dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Aku merasa aku bisa pergi ke toilet sendiri sekarang, tanpa masalah. Demamku... telah turun sedikit. Yah, mereka mengatakan bahwa waktu yang paling penting adalah ketika kamu demam adalah memulihkan sebagian jadi aku tidak dapat membiarkan pertahananku lemah.)

Ketika aku sedang berpikir sambil mengambil tidur siang, Kamarku dimasuki.

"Oh, Ise. kamu sudah bangun?"

"Yahoo, Ise-kun! Kami membawa makananmu!"

Orang-orang yang masuk adalah...Xenovia dan Irina dalam pakaian perawat...Jadi gadis-gadis di rumah kami benar-benar akan merawatku, mengenakan pakaian seorang perawat, ya.

"Apakah ini cocok untukku?"

Xenovia bertanya sambil memberikanku tanda peace.

"…Ya, kamu dan Irina terlihat bagus."

Keduanya melakukan hig five, setelah mendengar jawabanku. Keduanya yakin memiliki tegangan tinggi pagi ini...

Meskipun, untuk menjadi bahagia melihat mereka dalam pakaian perawat, rasanya seperti demamku akan memburuk dari menjadi bersemangat...

Tapi karena aku ingin menyimpan kemudian memakai pakaian perawat mereka dalam ingatanku, aku harus melihat mereka mengenakan pakaian perawat bahkan jika aku harus memaksa diri!

Terutama Irina, yang adalah seorang malaikat yang terinkarnasi, adalah benar-benar seorang "malaikat dalam pakaian putih perawat"! Malaikat yang nyata menjadi seorang perawat yang diyakini baik!

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Xenovia dan Irina membawa nampan dan meletakkannya ditempat dia berdiri yang dekat dengan tempat tidurku.

...Disini adalah sup berwarna tak menyenangkan dan jus dengan warna yang sama...

J..J..Jangan bilang keduanya membuat ini...? Ketika aku memandang mereka takut-takut, mereka memandangku dengan mata tajam!

"Irina dan aku memeriksa di tanaman obat, yang dikatakan baik bagi tubuh. Kami mengumpulkan sebanyak yang kita bisa."

"Ia memiliki tanda-tanda yang sempurna untuk nutrisi! Ini adalah sup dan jus, yang akan membuatmu pulih segera!"

... Apa senyum cerah. Mereka harus membuatnya dengan upaya besar. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat salah satu dari kamu memasak sebelum kamu tahu...?

Aku hanya merasa tidak enak tentang iiiniiiiiiiiii!

Sebaliknya, sup ini! Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui muncul dalam sup! Itu kaki...? Dan tampaknya seperti ada bola mata juga... kau pasti bercanda, mereka bukan tanaman obat...!

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk dilihat... Jika ini adalah sebuah program televisi, mereka akan pasti akan menyensor ini!

Aku juga bertanya-tanya apa jenis bahan kamu perlukan, untuk membuat jus seperti ini dengan penuh suara... Keduanya pasti memiliki bahan-bahan yang bukan tanaman obat!

" "…" "

Keduanya melihatku khawatir!

[Seperti yang aku pikirkan, masakanku bukan... Jadi aku tidak bisa bahkan melakukan tugas rumah tangga setelah semua...]

[Aku tidak begitu berharga... Ini membuatku gagal sebagai malaikat... Michael-sama, mohon berikan hukuman Tuhan kepada saya...!]

…Rasanya seperti itu apa yang terjadi melalui pikiran mereka.

…Oke. Oke kalau begitu! Aku hanya harus meminumnya, benar!?

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya dan mengkhianati harapan mereka!

Aku membuat pikiranku dan memasukkan sendok sup.

Shuuuuu….

H-Hei…

Saat aku meletakkan sendok, sebuah uap misterius yang keluar dari sup...

Ugh! Apa ini! Sudah di mataku! Air mataku tidak mau berhenti! Ini adalah zat berbahaya! Ini jelas bukan sesuatu dengan tanda-tanda yang sempurna untuk nutrisi!

Aku menelan dan hanya akan mengangkat sendok...

"I...Ise-senpai!"

Orang yang masuk adalah Gasper dalam pakaian seorang perawat! Bahkan kamu mengenakan pakaian perawat pada waktu seperti ini!? Y..Yah, itu sesuai denganmu...

"A-Ada apa?"

Ketika aku bertanya, Gasper menjawab dengan suara ketakutan.

"Ada t...t...t...tamu kesiniiiiii~! Teman Senpai datang ke sini untuk melihat bagaimana Anda lakukan, setelah mencari tahu Anda terkena demam~!"

Apa? Datang menemuiku? Temanku? Yang itu? Apakah teman-teman jahatku, Matsuda dan Motohama? Atau itu Saji? Aku mulai membayangkan teman-teman aku di kepalaku, tetapi sendok jatuh di lantai ketika aku melihat 'makhluk' yang memasuki sementara mengatakan "Nyo".

"Iblis-san, aku datang untuk menemuimu –nyo."

Lengan tebal! Dada tebal! Ada seorang pria besar dalam pakaian seorang perawat dengan jumlah otot yang luar biasa!

"Mil-tan!?"

Ya, he(she?) adalah pelanggan tetapku dari pekerjaanku sebagai iblis! Dan namanya Mil-tan! "Gadis dilahirkan menjadi pria" dengan otot-otot yang keinginan untuk menjadi mahou shoujo yang luar biasa!

Rip Rip Rip…

Lihat,lihat,lihat,lihat! Pakaian perawan Mil-tan, yang tidak pas ukuran tubuhnya, menjerit karena didorong kembali oleh ototnya!

Gasper dipimpin Mil-tan didalam dan kemudian berlari ke sudut ruang yang mengatakan "aku tidak ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin mati... ", sementara tubuhnya gemetar.

Xenovia dan Irina terkejut di pintu masuk Mil-Tan.

"…..Siapa orang ini? Aku merasakan tekanan luar biasa datang dari dirinya... Aku dapat memberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang prajurit yang terkenal... Tidak, ketika aku masih di Vatikan, aku pikir aku melihat seorang prajurit yang sama ketika ada rencana untuk melawan suku vampire tertentu..."

"…Dia memiliki atmosfir yang aku belum pernah lihat dalam database di surga juga... Dia tampak seperti dia adalah seorang perawat yang telah melalui banyak pertempuran... Um, dia adalah manusia... benar? "

Keduanya tampak serius.

Kalian berdua berpikir terlalu banyak tentang dia! Dia adalah hanya hentai... dengan kata lain, seorang gadis yang lahir dari seorang pria! Kamu dapat mengatakan bahwa ia adalah jenis yang sama seperti Gasper, yang juga adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dari pria...Tetapi Gasper dirinya telah kehilangan kehendak-Nya untuk melawan setelah dibawa oleh Mil-tan 'haki'...

Melihatku, Mil-tan mulai mencucurkan air mata.

"…..Iblis-san pasti harus mendapat sakit karena Mil-tan memanggilmu setiap malam –nyo..."

Entah bagaimana, ia tampaknya memiliki kesalahpahaman... Mil-tan, meskipun ia terlihat seperti itu ia memiliki hati seorang gadis sehingga sulit jika ia mendapat kesalahpahaman...

Dia tampaknya menjadi gemetar, tapi ototnya tampaknya menjadi tegang, bisakah kamu tolong berhenti!? Lihat! Bahkan Xenovia dan Irina masuk ke mode pertempuran mereka setelah merasakan bahaya!

"M..Mil-tan... Aku baik-baik. Ini hanyalah demam. Saya akan mendapatkan lebih baik jika aku istirahat sedikit. Setelah itu, mari kita menonton beberapa DVD Milky sekali lagi dan-"

"Iblis-san!"

Semua perabotan di kamarku terguncang pada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Mil-tan, dan tekanan tidak diketahui ditekan terhadapku juga!

Ketika Mil-tan meletakkan tangannya di tas...

"Aku membuat minuman ajaib yang menggunakan koleksi data dari Milky –nyo."

Dia memberiku sebuah botol.

Di dalamnya, itu adalah cairan berwarna tak menyenangkan...

Aku mulai merasa kesadaranku akan menjauh. Itu akan lebih baik jika aku hanya kehilangan kesadaranku sekarang...

Dari pagi aku minum racun...Aku minum minuman, yang memiliki "tanaman obat" di dalamnya dalam jumlah besar.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Aku, yang telah mabuk keterlaluan sejak pagi, tergeletak di tempat tidur.

…..Setelah itu, aku mengeluarkan banyak hal dari dalam diriku, di toilet... Apakah ada tanaman obat benar-benar ada di dalam mereka? Sup dan jus dibuat oleh Xenovia dan Irina, kemudian di atas bahwa minuman khusus dibuat oleh Mil-tan. Aku ingin memuji diriku untuk bertahan setelah meminumnya.

Lagi pula, aku tidak mau makan apa-apa untuk makan siang. Setelah minum sesuatu seperti itu, perutku tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu. Aku membunuh waktu, menonton TV sendiri.

Aku mengambil istirahat dari sekolah hari ini. Aku tercantum sebagai cuti sakit. Memeriksa kondisiku, diputuskan bahwa aku akan mengambil istirahat selama tiga hari.

Tampaknya seperti iblis-iblis lain di sekolah, kelompok Sitri, disuntik dengan vaksin. Aku pergi ke sekolah sebelum jatuh sakit setelah semua. Bersikap hati-hati tentang hal itu, bukan hal yang buruk.

...Jadi semua orang ada di sekolah, ya? Oh ya, aku menerima email dari dua idiot.

[Kau mengatakan padaku idiot juga bisa mendapatkan sakit!? Tidak, mungkin kamu dapat jatuh sakit jika kamu mesum sejati!]

[Kamu tidak mungkin memiliki video maraton, dengan menonton DVD berharga yang kamu miliki, benar!? Juga kembalikan DVD "legenda penemuan mandi rahasia IV: Selamat datang di Spa untuk payudara besar!", aku membiarkanmu meminjam sebelumnya.]

Ya. Mereka pasti adalah orang-orang kasar. Ketika aku sembuh, aku akan memukul Matsuda dan Motohama. Juga, aku tidak akan memberikan DVD itu kembali untuk kamu, Motohama!

Ketika aku melihat jam tanganku, itu sudah waktu untuk klub. Tepat saat ini, mereka seharusnya makan snack sambil tertawa.

Sehingga tidak ada pekerjaan iblis untukku hari ini juga, ya…...Sejak aku telah bekerja sepanjang waktu menggerakkan tubuhku, sudah beberapa saat sejak aku berhenti seperti ini. Sesuatu seperti ini tidak buruk kali ini.

Namun, aku merasa kesepian. Jadi aku lebih suka tinggal dengan semua orang sebagai gantinya.

…Aku harus sembuh lebih baik secepat aku bisa.

Saat aku memikirkan itu, ada ketukan di pintu.

"Ya?"

Ketika aku menanggapi, hanya satu orang memasuki ruangan.

-!

Seorang Bishoujo memasuki kamarku.

Rambutnya panjang, dan tubuhnya tipis. Meskipun dia memiliki beberapa kurva. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat seusia denganku dan yang terlihat murni. Tahi lalat di bawah matanya meninggalkan kesan padaku. Kebanyakan dari semua, ia juga mengenakan pakaian seorang perawat.

... Aku kenal dengan orang ini.

Menjadi topik panas di ruang klub ketika Azazel-sensei menciptakan item tidak begitu lama.

"…..Apa Anda Kiba?"

Bishoujo mengangguk malu-malu pada pertanyaanku dan mengatakan "Ya".

Ya, pistol ray mengubah jenis kelamin sensei yang dibuat sebagai lelucon. Jika kamu terkena tembakan oleh ray itu, jenis kelaminmu akan berubah. Jika kamu seorang pria, maka kamu dapat berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Jika kamu seorang gadis kamu bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria. Mungkin untuk mengubahnya sedikit.

Ruang klub menjadi bencana ketika Buchou dan gadis-gadis lain berubah menjadi pria tampan.

Sesaat kemudian, aku menggunakan sinar pada Kiba sebagai lelucon dan membuatnya menjadi gadis. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Kiba berubah menjadi jenis gadis yang aku suka...

Ngomong-ngomong, Gasper juga terkena sinar dan penampilannya tidak berubah. Sepertinya dia kehilangan sesuatu yang penting sebagai seorang pria.

…Aku mencubit pipiku berpikir ini adalah mimpi, tapi... Aduh. Ini bukan mimpi!

Aku menunjuk jariku arahnya sementara hatiku berpacu.

"K-Kamu, kenapa kamu kembali ke bentuk itu lagi? Lebih dari itu, kenapa kamu di sini? Mengapa aku...aku...Aku jadi bingung begitu banyak...?"

Tentu saja aku akan menjadi bingung jika orang ini memasuki kamarku, sementara "bishoujo dalam pakaian perawat"!

Mengapa orang ini di sini pada waktu seperti ini!? Itu masih ada waktu untuk klub!

Kiba mengatakan sambil menggeliat-geliat.

"…ceritanya tentang mengenakan pakaian seorang perawat menjadi populer di klub. Kemudian Sensei meneleponku tiba-tiba dan... "

[Bagaimana kamu juga bertemu Ise dalam pakaian seorang perawat? Dia benar-benar tertarik padamu ketika kamu menjadi seorang gadis, jadi mungkin dia akan bahagia, mungkin? Untuk menghibur dirinya, bagaimana kamu melakukan ini sebagai temannya?]

inilah apa yang dia katakan kepadanya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Sensei sialan! …B-Baik, pasti orang ini terlihat lucu ketika ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis! Sejak awal dia seorang pria tampan, tentu dia akan berubah menjadi bishoujo! Dan dia menyuruhnya seperti ini dengan sengaja!

Aku senang, tapi aku merasa ini tidak diperlukan, tapi aku juga merasa Kiba menjadi bishoujo bukan hal yang buruk dan...

Aku dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang rumit dan Kiba bertanya ke aku, dengan wajah merah.

"….A..Apakah aku terlihat bagus?"

…Pakaian perawat pasti terlihat bagus pada dia! Aku bisa mengatakan itu dengan mulutku dan mengatakan padanya, tapi rasanya seperti aku kehilangan kalau aku benar-benar melakukan itu! Benar-benar merasa sepertiku akan kehilangan kalau aku mengakuinya!

Aku harus bertindak, karena hatiku berdetak cepat karena flu ku. Mari kita lakukan. Kalau tidak, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang penting dalam diriku akan patah!

…Ugh, entah bagaimana aku merasa pusing.

Aku menarik Kiba untuk duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

".. .Ambil kursi. Pertama-tama, katakan padaku jika apapun berubah di sekolah hari ini. kamu juga akan memberitahuku apa yang kalian bicarakan di klub juga, benar?"

Ketika aku bertanya kepadanya secara kasar, ia menanggapiku bahagia dengan melihat kepadaku dan mengatakan "ya!".

Jadi orang ini juga khawatir tentang aku dengan cara tersendiri, ya? Yah, dia adalah temanku setelah semua. Ketika aku berpikir tentang persahabatan antara kami...

"Ah."

Karena mengenakan tumit dia tidak digunakan untuk dipakai, dia berjalan pada kakinya dan jatuh cara ini!

Kiba jatuh ke dadaku di mana aku memiliki tubuh bagian atasku!

"H-Hei, Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Ketika aku melihat ke wajahnya, wajah bishoujo berada tepat di depanku.

" "..." "

Kami menatap satu sama lain untuk sementara...

"U…Umm…."

Kiba menatap di tempat lain dan ia tampaknya menjadi kronis sesuatu sementara menempatkan pada wajah merah.

Hmm? Aku heran, tapi aku merasa sensasi lembut di tanganku...

Ketika aku melihat... tanganku menyentuh payudaaaaaaaaaaaa Kiba!

"Ah, maaf!"

Aku berkata maaf dan memindahkan tanganku! …..Sensasi oppai di tanganku! Ada tidak ragu lagi bahwa itu sama, seorang gadis!

...Oppai Kiba begitu lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, dan menolak apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang!

Dia seorang pria! Dia adalah seorang gadis sekarang, tetapi dia adalah biasanya temanku dan dia adalah kawanku yang juga temanku!

Sialan! Mengapa hatiku berdebar dengan kencang!?

"…"

Kiba, yang wajahnya merah, memegang dadanya. Mengapa kamu bereaksi seperti itu!? Dapatka kamu memohon tertawa dengan wajah tampanmu biasa dengan mengatakan "Oh, aku. Tampaknya aku punya payudara yang aku raba-raba"!

Apakah itu ray juga membuat hati seseorang menjadi seorang gadis!? Tolong hentikan! Pada tingkat ini, aku juga akan mulai mengembangkan hal untuk 'itu' jenis hal-hal sebagai baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!

Aku sudah sakit dengan demamku, jadi tolong jangan membuatku memiliki titik balik baru dalam hidupku di sini!

"...Ise-kun, aku…..."

Ketika Kiba hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata berair...

"Ise, kami kembali lebih awal karena kami khawatir dengan mu."

Buchou dan lain-lain telah datang rumah!

"Jadi kita akan membuat sesuatu yang baik untuk tubuhmu-"

DROP

Ketika Buchou melihat situasi di kamarku, dia melepaskan tas sekolahnya diam-diam sambil tersenyum.

"Ria-oneesama, ada apa?"

Asia muncul kepalanya keluar dari belakang Buchou, dengan ekspresi yang bingung. Dia kemudian melihatku di tempat tidur dan Kiba.

"... Hauuu, Ise-san dan...Kiba-san!?"

Asia gemetar sementara cahaya di matanya yang beralih hidup dan mati!

Setelah itu, masing-masing gadis menjadi heran situasi di kamarku. Setelah jeda mereka berteriak sekaligus.

"" "" "Apa maksudnya ini!?" " " " ")

Aku sedang terpojok oleh gadis-gadis, tapi aku memberitahu mereka sekaligus melindungi Kiba, yang panik.

"Umm, this is….." ("um, ini...")

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir Ise-kun dan Yuuto-kun akan mengembangkan hubungan seperti ini tanpa menyadarinya..."

Akeno-san memiliki suatu ekspresi rumit.

"Tidak, itu pasti tidak terjadi di sini..."

"Sa... Saya datang ke sini dengan keputusanku sendiri."

Kiba juga mengatakan.

"…..Datang ke sini dengan keputusan sendiri. Jadi hubungan mereka telah berkembang begitu jauh sudah... "

Koneko-chan berpikir terlalu jauh ke depan!

"Kiba-san adalah pria... dan aku seorang wanita, namun..."

Mata Asia penuh dengan air mata! Memegang bahunya, Xenovia berkata kepadanya.

"Asia, Ise mungkin mencoba untuk menguasai jalan kami mungkin tidak datang untuk memahami."

"Kamu benar, kupikir mereka menyebutnya "Dua Pisau"... Aaaah, ini begitu koruptif dan sesat!"

Irina mengangguk-angguk kepalanya beberapa kali. Tidak, jangan mengkonfirmasikan itu!

"S..Saya juga harus menjadi seorang gadis untuk melakukan hal-hal dengan Senpai..."

Tolong jangan, Gasper! Tolong jangan tunjukkan ide lebih salah daripada ini!

Rossweisse-san belum belum kembali karena dia adalah seorang guru... tetapi situasi ini sangat sulit untuk ditahan!

…Ah, detak jantungku semakin cepat dan aku mulai mendapatkan pusing... Aku mungkin bisa lebih buruk...?

Meskipun demikian, aku terus memberi alasanku. Pada tingkat ini aku akhirnya hidup dengan mereka sementara mereka memiliki ide yang salah! Benar-benar bukan ituuuuuuuuuuu!

"….S..Seperti yang aku katakan, Kiba dan aku tidak dalam hubungan semacam itu dan... Sebaliknya, Kiba adalah orang yang prihatin tentang keadaanku dan... Uhuk, uhuk.

…Oh ya, hari ini aku hanya mengambil dalam racun seperti halnya, sehingga aku tidak memiliki setiap stamina...

…Kupikir aku jadi lapar juga. Aku juga mengusir segala sesuatu yang aku ambil di pagi ini, jadi tidak ada di dalam perutku...

"…Aku mengerti bahwa Azazel adalah penyebab dari semua ini, tetapi juga kesalahan Yuuto. Kamu harus memberitahu kami. Jika ini adalah kasus, aku tak pernah mengatakan tidak, kamu tahu?"

Buchou berkata lembut.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sakit Ise-kun..."

Kiba juga mencerminkan pada tindakannya. .. .Ini bukan kesalahan Kiba.

... Huh? Pikiranku mulai pergi jauh...

"Kapan-kapan, kita perlu Ise untuk memulihkan atau setiap orang tidak akan bertindak seperti yang mereka biasanya lakukan. Ya ampun, kamu benar-benar yang populer-"

Kesadaranku menghilang saat Buchou bicara.

Bagian 5[sunting]

"Ketika dia merasa sakit, ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Ise. Sup miso dengan jahe yang dihancurkan di dalamnya."

Aku sedang meminum sup miso yang dibawa ibu ke kamarku.

"Aaaah... Itu menyebar di sekitarku setiap bagian dari tubuhku."

Ya, ini hal terbaik. Sejak aku masih kecil, Ibu selalu membuat ini ketika aku jatuh sakit. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak hal itu menyembuhkan flu Iblis. Tapi setelah tubuhku dan hati hangat, tubuhku terasa lebih ringan. Perasaan misterius terjaga. Kurasa aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini jika bukan sup miso ibu.

Rasa seorang ibu. Aku merasa hatiku disembuhkan dengan itu. Ibu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Setelah itu, sepertinya aku kehilangan kesadaran untuk sedikit. Aku sadar saat itu juga, tapi aku dalam kondisi lemah karena perut kosong. Kemudian ibu muncul dan membawa sup miso ini. Semua orang menatapku serius.

"…Okaa-sama! Kumohon ajari aku bagaimana untuk membuat itu!"

Buchou mendekati ibu dengan ekspresi serius. Ibu sampai kebingungan, dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Bahkan jika kau bertanya padaku bagaimana aku berhasil, sangat sederhana kamu tahu? Y-Yah, aku mengubahnya untuk gayaku sedikit..."

"I-Itu dia! Okaa-san, tolong ajari aku rasa kediaman Hyoudou! Untuk masa depanku, saya harus belajar itu!"

Kali ini Asia!

"Tentu saja, saya akan belajar itu juga."

"…..Iya. Tolong ajari aku rasa tersembunyi kediaman Hyoudou juga."

Juga Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan! Bahkan aku tidak tahu rasa apa yang disebut. Apakah ada bahkan hal-hal dalam keluarga Hyoudou ini?

"Jadi ini juga akan menjadi bagian dari latihan pengantin, begitu. Aku baik dalam memotong."

"Ya, Xenovia harus belajar sedikit memasak. Oba-sama, akankah Anda juga mengajariku juga kumohon!?"

Bahkan Xenovia dan Irina! Ya, Xenovia harus belajar sesuatu yang agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Kemudian kita harus belajar itu juga, Gasper-kun."

Ya! Saya akan belajar dan membuat masakan penuh dengan cinta Ise-senpai!"

Kiba! Gasper! Apa gunanya dari kalian mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pendapatku antara kamu!?

"Ara ara. Sepertinya itu berubah menjadi situasi serius. Ngomong-ngomong, akankah kita pelajari sup miso ini dulu?"

" " " " " " " "Ya!" " " " " " " "

Ibu turun saat mengambil Buchou dan lain-lain dengannya.

Meninggalkan aku di belakang, mulai pelajaran memasak di kediaman Hyoudou.

.. .Inilah waktu yang terasa seperti akan ada jumlah yang sama sup miso, sebagai jumlah mereka sehingga... Itu akan sangat sulit bagiku.

Setelah sedikit, dari lantai pertama...

BON! DOKAN! GOOON….

Aku mendengar suara ledakan, yang seharusnya tidak didengar di dapur, "Kyaa!" dan "Waaah!" seperti jeritan.

Bisakah sesuatu seperti ini terjadi hanya dengan membuat sup!? Jangan bilang ini adalah rasa yang tersembunyi dari keluarga Hyoudou!?

Waktu makan malam. Ada berbagai jenis sup miso di atas meja. Dari kelezatan dilihat yang dibuat oleh Buchou, Akeno-san dan Asia, kepada orang-orang dengan kehadiran jahat keluar dibuat oleh Xenovia, Irina dan Gasper. Ada banyak jenis mereka.

Ibu, jadi anda benar-benar mengajari mereka bagaimana membuat sup miso!? Daripada rasa rahasia, memiliki warna dan bau yang tidak boleh dilewatkan! Apa jenis miso yang harus Anda gunakan untuk itu ternyata seperti ini...

Ada terlalu banyak kebebasan dalam makanan keluarga kami...

Bahkan jika aku minum sup miso lezat, itu akan menjadi hal yang negatif untuk perutku berkat " sup miso gelap"!

" " " " " " " "Silahkan dicoba!" " " " " " " "

Semuanya berkata, dengan senyum.

Ya, aku seorang pria yang beruntung. Semua orang khawatir tentang aku setelah semua. Tapi jika itu berlanjut seperti ini sampai aku sembuh , rasanya seperti tubuhku tidak akan bertahan untuk nyata!)

Jadi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain tetapi untuk minum sup miso yang berpikir "Lekas sembuh! Lekas sembuh!" di dalam kepalaku.

Kemudian pada hari itu, pistol ray pengubah jenis kelamin telah disegel.

Yah, memiliki yang itu akan menjadi sumber masalah, jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang alami... namun aku berpikir bahwa mengubah musuh yang datang untuk menyerangku, menjadi gadis-gadis yang menggunakan pistol ray, mungkin hal yang baik!


	68. Chapter 68

Life 4: Phoenix Yang Tidak Bangkit[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Musim gugur. Seorang yang jarang berkunjung pada hari libur tertentu datang ke rumahku.

"Apa kabar"

Seorang Bishoujo dengan rambut bor-seperti roll pada kedua sisi kepalanya datang mengunjungi rumahku.

Aku agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya ketika aku berhadapan dengannya di pintu masuk. Juga sepertinya Buchou di sampingku juga tampak terkejut.

"Apa kabar juga, Ravel. Apa sesuatu terjadi untukmu datang ke rumah ini? "

"Ya, Rias-sama. Aku sangat menyesal untuk kunjungan mendadak ini. "

Ya, gadis yang baru saja disambut Buchou adalah putri dari keluarga iblis kelas tinggi Phenex, Ravel Phenex.

aku melihatnya di saat ketika aku pergi ke Dunia Bawah, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bertemu dengannya di dunia manusia, terutama di rumahku.

Dilihat dari sikap Buchou, sepertinya dia tidak diberitau akan kunjungan ini. Benar-benar tampak seperti kunjungan tak terduga.

Ravel mengenakan gaun one-piece yang terlihat lucu. Setelah ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya malu-malu, dia berbicara seolah-olah dia telah membulatkan tekad.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu tentang saudaraku ..."

Ketika Buchou dan aku mendengar itu, kami melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sedikit rumit.

Adegan berpindah ke ruang tamu. Akan menjadi aneh kalau berbicara dengannya di pintu masuk. Tampaknya akan menjadi diskusi yang rumit sepertinya.

Akeno-san memberikan teh untuk Ravel.

"Tentang Raiser?"

Ketika Buchou bertanya, Ravel mengangguk.

"Ya. aku yakin Anda telah mendengar kakakku depresi setelah kejadian itu ... "

Selama semester pertama, kami terlibat dalam masalah tentang masalah pertunangan Buchou. Karena perjodohan diputuskan oleh orang tua mereka, Buchou dan saudara Ravel, Raiser Phenex bertunangan.

Tapi Buchou berusaha memiliki cinta pada orang yang dia inginkan, dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungannya dengan Raiser dengan bertarung dalam Ranting Game .

Banyak yang terjadi, dan lamaran dicabut. Jadi pertunangan Buchou dibuat seolah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

... Cerita itu menjadi topik di kalangan eselon atas masyarakat Dunia Bawah, dan itu meninggalkan kesan yang cukup rumit pada mereka. Karena terlibat hal penting diantara iblis kelas tinggi yang telah diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi, itu menjadi skandal bagi iblis murni yang mengambil pentingnya tradisi mereka.

Aku juga sangat terlibat dalam insiden itu. Setelah semuanya, aku adalah orang yang menampar Raiser dan membawa Buchou denganku dari pesta pertunangan!

Mengenai itu, aku tidak menyesal akan tindakanku. Sejak Buchou yang aku sangat suka tidak menginginkan hal itu, aku bisa menghentikannya dengan hidupku. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa berdiri tinggi untuk menyelamatkan Buchou ... tapi dari keluarga Phenex aku mungkin menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka aku harus menerima kenyataan itu. ...

Sebuah ketegangan aneh naik diantara Buchou dan Ravel. Sejak pencabutan pertunangan telah diselesaikan oleh orang tua mereka yang merupakan kepala saat ini, mereka harus mampu berbicara normal tapi kali ini diskusi itu rumit.

Karena ini tentang Raiser yang aku pukuli.

Phoenix yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi burung abadi. Aku menggunakan kekuatan yang tertidur dalam diriku... kekuatan Sekiryuutei untuk mengalahkannya.

Setelah itu, Raiser depresi serius karena kalah dariku dan kehilangan Buchou. Dan tampaknya sepertinya itu tidak berubah bahkan enam bulan setelah kejadian.

Seiring dengan mencicipi kekalahan pertama dalam hidupnya, wanitanya juga meninggalkannya. Untuk seorang pria, mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

Aku mengawasi percakapan mereka dengan Asia dan yang lainnya dari sudut ruangan.

"Raiser huh. Aku telah dengar cerita tentangnya ... "

"Orang macam apa dia?"

Xenovia dan Irina tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Umm, dia dari keluarga Phenex dan ..."

Asia mulai menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua. Oh yeah, insiden yang terjadi tepat segera setelah Asia bergabung dengan kami.

"Dunia antara iblis kelas tinggi pasti rumit. Tapi aku takjub pada masyarakat kelas atas. ... Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa menemukan orang kaya. "

Rossweisse-san merencanakan sesuatu.

"...Adik kecilnya datang jauh-jauh mengunjungi rumah milik Gremory... Mungkin mereka benar-benar mengalami kesulitan dengan itu. "

Kau benar, Koneko-chan. Mungkin itu benar-benar seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini, namun Ravel datang ke sini setelah banyak hal yang terjadi huh.

Ravel menyembunyikan sikap tsun-tsun[1] ketika ia biasanya bertemuku. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bukan hanya dia tsun-tsun tapi dia gadis-kaya dengan sikap tegang. Tapi hari ini dia tenang.

Buchou berbicara untuk memecah suasana diam.

"Jadi Raiser ... belum pulih sejak saat itu."

Ravel mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Buchou. Ini tidaklah aneh Ravel mengatakan "Ini salahmu!" Dalam hal posisi kita berada, tapi tidak tampak seperti dia akan mengatakan itu.

Nah, itu adalah sesuatu yang aku telah pikirkan setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya di Dunia Bawah, tapi rasanya seperti Ravel tidak menyalahkan kita untuk itu. Sebaliknya, dia bahkan mengatakan kepadaku itu adalah pelajaran yang bagus untuk kakaknya Raiser. Meskipun ia mengatakan itu, itu sudah jelas kau menghawatirkan keluargamu.

Ravel kemudian mengatakan itu setelah minum teh.

"... Tentu, itu mungkin salah bagiku untuk datang ke sini. Tapi ketika aku bertanya pendapat di tempat yang berbeda untuk setiap saran yang baik, ada pendapat aku harus berkonsultasi dengan Rias-sama. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba pengobatan tertentu, itu tidak memberikan hasil yang besar ... "

"Denganku? Apa maksudmu? "

Ravel menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Buchou.

"Untuk memperbaiki hati kakakku ... mental kakakku, aku menerima saran itu ... "Mungkin lebih baik untuk mempelajari hal yang disebut 'nyali' dari budak yang Rias-sama memiliki "."?

Kita semua dan Buchou membuat wajah bodoh sejenak ketika kita mendengar jawaban "nyali", tapi segera ada beberapa tawa di ruang tamu.

Hahaha ... Nya.. Nyali huh. Tentu saja termasuk aku, semua orang dalam kelompok kami semua memiliki nyali.

Tunggu, semua orang menatapku. Yeah yeah, aku hanya bergerak maju dengan hanya nyaliku tersisa!

Dalam suasana yang meringankan, Ravel meludahkan keluar semua hal yang dia terus tanam dalam dirinya.

"Faktanya, kakakku menyedihkan! Baginya untuk tetap tertekan selama enam bulan setelah kekalahan tunggal ...! Sepertinya dia takut naga kau tahu? Dia tidak berpartisipasi dalam Ranting Game sejak saat itu, dan dia sudah tertulis di sebuah majalah gosip di mana mereka menulis hal-hal yang mereka inginkan! Dia memiliki trauma setelah dikalahkan oleh Ise-sama, dan dia tidak berbicara tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan naga. Aku mengerti jika ia memegang dendam sebagai gantinya. Tapi dia takut kau tahu? Jika dia seorang pria, ia harus menggunakan kekalahan itu sebagai kekuatan dan melanjutkannya! Dan dia hanya benar-benar menyedihkan dan menyedihkan! "

... Semua orang membuka mata mereka lebar oleh perkataan machinegun Supernya.

Dia memiliki begitu banyak stres huh. Jadi Raiser adalah pria dalam keadaan buruk seperti itu?

"...Padahal, dia masih kakakku."

Pada akhirnya, Ravel mengatakan itu. Jadi dia benar-benar khawatir tentangnya jauh di dalam hatinya huh.

Tapi untuk Buchou yang sedang berkonsultasi dengannya, dia pasti merasa rumit. Hal pertama yang dia tidak akan bisa tolak, dan Ravel juga tidak datang untuk mendorong tanggung jawab pada kami, dan dia hanya datang murni khawatir tentang kakaknya.

... Ya. Seperti yang aku pikirkan, itulah satu-satunya cara. Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Ravel. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. "

Ravel dan orang lain menatapku.

Aku meneruskannya sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Y-Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang aku lakukan, jadi Aku pikir aku harus memperbaikinya juga. Dan kau ingin 'nyali' kan? Serahkan saja kepadaku. Jika kau mengatakan nyali, maka aku pria yang tepat. Meskipun aku iblis, aku melakukan hal-hal seperti hidup di pegunungan dan aku sudah melalui banyak hal keras. aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu. "

"...Dia perwujudan dari nyali baik dalam cara yang baik dan cara yang buruk."

Itu tepat, Koneko-chan!

"Ise, itu aku ..."

Itu terdengar seperti Buchou akan mengatakan "Aku akan melakukannya", jadi aku menghentikannya dengan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya rencana. "

Ini bukan gertakan. Aku benar-benar punya ide. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku yang dapat membuat "nyali" dalam dirinya dan juga melatih baik tubuh dan jiwanya. Hahaha, karena aku hanya berlatih, pikiranku telah mengadaptasi untuk berpikir seperti itu. Tidak memiliki apapun bakat dapat berguna.

Ketika aku melihat Ravel, ia memiliki ekspresi yang sangat terang, tapi dia membuat batuk setelah dia menyadari itu.

"Aku.. Aku.. Hal ini tidak dapat menolong. Lalu aku tidak keberatan meminta Ise-sama kemudian. Jadi tolong bekerja keraslah untuk iblis kelas tinggi itu. ...aku... aku akan memberikan terima kasihku untuk berjaga-jaga. "

Yeah yeah. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik saat itu. Buchou mengambil napas, dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan memulai strategi untuk membuat Raiser berdiri lagi dengan Ise bertindak sebagai tokoh utama. "

Seperti itu, diputuskan kami akan memperbaiki Yakitori-bajingan itu.

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Haaa ... Tingiiiiiinyaaaa~."

Aku kewalahan oleh kastil besar yang berdiri tepat di depan mataku.

Sekarang kita, "Kelompok Gremory + Irina", datang mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Phenex.

Ketika kita ditransfer ke wilayah-Gremory dari dunia manusia, kami tiba di sini melalui lingkaran sihir dengan melakukan banyak lompatan ... Dan kastilnya besar! Rumah Buchou juga besar tapi tidak ada bedanya.

Aku mendengar mereka membuat banyak keuntungan dengan item penyembuhan "Air Mata Phoenix", tapi menilai dari ini mereka pasti telah mendapatkan banyak uang!

Pintu gerbang kastil terbuka selagi membuat suara berat dan kita semua masuk ke dalam.

Ketika kami pergi melewati taman kastil, kami datang ke daerah perumahan di mana orang-orang dari keluarga Phenex hidup. Di depan pintu yang tampak cantik, Ravel yang mengenakan gaun dan beberapa pelayan sedang menunggu kami.

"Apa kabar, selamat datang di rumah keluarga Phenex."

"Apa kabar juga, Ravel. Jika aku ingat, Raiser tinggal di sini kan? "

Buchou bertanya padanya. Aku mengerti, sepertinya Buchou datang ke sini ketika dia masih kecil, jadi dia akrab dengan bagian dalam kastil.

"Ya, kita bisa pergi langsung ke kamarnya dari sini."

Dengan bimbingan Ravel, kita pergi ke dalam melewati pintu.

Oh, langit-langitnya begitu tinggi! Dan lampunya tampak luar biasa! Dan ada furniture dan lukisan yang tampak mahal di mana-mana! Itu pasti tidak kalah dari rumah Buchou.

"Apa itu Rias-sama. Sudah cukup lama. Dan itu sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, Sekiryuutei. "

Sebuah suara baru. Ketika aku lihat, orang yang aku kenal tengah berdiri di depan tangga.

Itu adalah wanita bertopeng setengah di wajahnya, Isabela-san. Dia budak Raiser.

"Sudah lama. Isabela-san. "

"Aku dengar banyak rumor. Bahkan jika aku bertarung lagi dengan serius, aku tidak akan bisa menang."

Bukankah dia mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya? Orang ini adalah satu-satunya di antara budak-budak Raiser yang memiliki kesan baik tentangku.

"Tuanku ada di sana. Silakan ikuti aku. "

Isabela-san dan kami berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki bangunan yang luas.

"Jadi, apa Raiser ...-san yang biasanya lakukan?"

Aku bertanya selagi kita berjalan. Isabela-san berdesah.

"Dia menyembunyikan diri di kamarnya, dan dia juga memainkan Ranting Game virtual, atau ia memanggil beberapa rakyat jelata yang pandai catur ke sini jadi dia bisa bertanding catur melawan mereka."

Jadi dia seorang hikikomori.

Untuk Pria tampan menjadi hikikomori. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

Kami berjalan selama sepuluh menit. Ini sangat besar. Ini terlalu besar! Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama di rumah Buchou, tapi rumah-rumah iblis kelas tinggi terlalu besar! Dan jumlah kamarnya gila! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keyakinan kecil bahwa aku bisa menemukan jalan kembali setelah aku tersesat di sini!

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, Isabela-san dan Ravel berhenti di depan pintu tertentu.

Pintu besar. Relife burung api indah terukir di atasnya.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ravel mengetuk pintu.

"Onii-sama, aku punya beberapa tamu untukmu."

Tidak ada respon. ... Apa dia tidur? Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, aku mendengar suara dari dalam.

[... Jadi kau Ravel. Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun hari ini. Aku melihat mimpi buruk ... Aku lagi tidak mood untuk bertemu siapa pun.]

Mendengar itu, Ravel berdesah. Lalu ia mengatakan kepadanya.

"Ini-Rias-sama."

Setelah jeda GASHAAAAN! ... Sebuah suara sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai bergema dari dalam ruangan.

[-! ... Ri ... Rias ... Kau katakan ...?]

Dia benar-benar panik. Pasti tamu tak terduga baginya.

Buchou berdiri di depan pintu dan dia berbicara kepadanya.

"Raiser. Ini aku. "

[... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, Rias? Apa kau datang untuk menertawakanku? Atau apa kau datang untuk memberitahuku tentang hubungan intim mu dengan Sekiryuutei?]

Nada suaranya rendah. Sebaliknya, kedengarannya seperti dia memegang dendam.

"... Mari kita bicara sebentar. Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu. "

Setelah Buchou mengatakan itu, kami mendengar langkah kaki kasar mendekat dan pintu terbuka keras.

Orang yang keluar adalah Raiser yang memiliki rambut berantakan dan pakaian berantakan.

"Apa yang kau ingin berbicara dengan pria yang kau tolak ...?"

Matanya berkaca dan ada kemarahan di dalam gaya bicaranya. –Tapi berubah ekspresi ketika ia melihatku.

"Se, Se, Se, Sekiryuuteeeei!"

Dia menunjuk ke arahku dan berjerit.

"H-Hei, halo."

Aku memasang senyum, dan menyambutnya dengan mengangkat tanganku.

"...Hii"

Hii?

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Raiser menjerit dan lari ke dalam kamarnya! Apa kau serius!? Apa yang terjadi!?

Dia kemudian berteriak ketika ia berlari di dalam tempat tidur yang mahal yang dilengkapi dengan kanopi.

"To ... Tolong pergiiiiiiiiilah~ ! Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang saat itu! Aku tidak ingin lagi! Aku tidak ingin mengalami perasaan lusuh seperti itu lagi ~! "

...

Semua orang jelas terkejut tapi juga bingung pada sikap Raiser.

... I.. Ini. ...

Orang yang memandang rendahku dengan sikap tinggi dan perkasa menjadi takut saat dia melihatku dan dia bersembunyi di dalam tempat tidur.

"Raiser-sama ~"

"Tidak apa-apa ~"

Budak Raiser, si kembar gergaji, yang menenangkan Raiser.

Tapi Raiser hanya menggeleng takut dalam tempat tidurnya.

"Raiser belum pernah kalah dalam pertarungan sejak ia lahir."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Ravel juga mengangguk.

"Ya. Sepertinya kalah dari Ise-sama memberi bekas luka yang dalam di kedua tubuh dan jiwanya. "

"Tapi, Raiser-san juga kuat. Jika itu sekarang... aku tidak tau mana yang lebih kuat di antara kita? "

Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jika itu Ise-kun yang sekarang, maka kau akan sebanding dengan Raiser Phenex-sama bahkan dalam kekuatan penuh. Tidak, kemungkinan besar kau dapat mengalahkannya. Dalam hal semangat ... nyali, kau lebih unggul darinya dan tekanan dari Heavenly dragon akan menguras semangatnya dan juga akan menghambat ciri-ciri dari burung abadi. Menjadi abadi adalah faktor besar bagi kekuatan Phoenix, sehingga memiliki penghalang akan memberikan pukulan besar baginya. "

Ho, jika pria ini mengatakan itu, maka itu pasti benar. Dalam hal pertempuran, Kiba mengkalkulasi dengan tenang setelah semua.

"...Apa menakutkan melawan ku?"

Aku bertanya pada Kiba sekali lagi dengan menunjuk diri sendiri. Kiba menganggukan kepalanya selagi membuat senyum pahit.

"Ini cukup menakutkan dengan titikmu menjadi naga legendaris dan juga karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Apa begitu? Ya-Yah, bahkan aku juga takut dengan faktor yang tidak di ketahui akan menyebabkan sesuatu terjadi juga. Tapi abadi juga menakutkan. Menakutkan untuk melihat seseorang yang akan meregenerasi lagi setelah kau mengalahkan mereka.

"Onii-sama. karena Rias-sama dan kelompoknya sudah datang jauh-jauh datang ke sini, tolong keluar dari tempat tidur! "

Ravel bekerja keras untuk mengambil selimut darinya dengan membuatnya meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

"Pu...Pulanglah.! Tolong pulanglaaahhh ~! "

Raiser hanya berteriak seperti itu.

"Umm, untuk memulai, mari kita keluarkan Raiser-san dengan kekerasan."

Setelah itu, kami bekerja sama dengan budak Raiser dan berhasil menarik Raiser keluar dari kamarnya dengan paksa ke taman kastil. ... Meskipun butuh banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu.

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku di kebun. Baiklah, dengan ini semua sudah diatur.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?"

Pada pertanyaan Buchou, aku menunjuk langit.

"Dia akan segera datang."

Ketika aku memanggilnya sebelumnya, dia mengatakan dia akan berada di sini segera.

-Kemudian bayangan besar datang terbang dari jauh.

"Ah, dia ada di sini."

Ada bayangan raksasa di atas kami!

ZUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Naga raksasa mendarat di taman sementara membuat getaran besar ke bumi.

"Belum lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, kalian semua."

Naga raksasa ... mantan Dragon King Tannin!

"Paman, terima kasih sudah datang."

Aku mengucap terimakasihku, dan Raiser menjerit.

"Ta, Ta, Ta, T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tannin! Iblis kelas tertinggi ... Na ... naga legendaris! "

... Ah, jadi dia tidak bisa bahkan melihat seekor naga ya? Dia benar-benar takut ya ... Nah, paman tampak seperti "Naga" setelah semua.

Mata raksasa paman merengut melihat Raiser.

"Raiser Phenex, ya. Aku telah melihat beberapa pertandingan Ranting Gamemu. Aku punya perhatian padamu karena potensi [Raja] di game masa depan, tapi...melihatmu sekarang, sepertinya kau memiliki beberapa masalah."

Aku memberikan penjelasan sederhana pada Paman. Bahkan Paman hanya berkata "menyedihkan".

"Apa kau pikir kau dapat melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu seperti hal yang kau lakukan denganku? Keluarganya mengatakan mereka ingin dia mendapatkan beberapa nyali. "

Paman membuat senyum lebar mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku mengerti. Nyali huh. Boleh juga. lalu kau mengatakan kau ingin pergi ke gunung itu? "

"Ya. Aku berpikir ini akan jadi lebih baik. Aku sudah berkemas barang-barangku dan barang-barangnya. "

"Sepertinyah Kau sudah siap."

"Sebaliknya, ini adalah satu-satunya yang datang ke pikiranku. Jadi seperti itulah, Buchou. Aku bawa orang ini denganku, dan aku akan pergi ke pegunungan dengan paman dan kereta api. "

Ini adalah rencanaku. Aku akan mengesampingkan semua hal-hal sederhana. Aku pikir kita bisa melatihnya dengan memaksanya untuk pergi ke pegunungan dan mengubah lingkungannya.

Aku juga dibawa ke pegunungan dengan paksa selama musim panas dan dilatih cukup banyak ... uuu, aku mendapatkan kilas balik kenangan yang keras ...

"Pegunungan cukup baik. Ya, entah bagaimana akan berhasil. "

"Ini seperti sebuah fantasi untuk naga dan phoenix berlatih di pegunungan!"

Xenovia dan Irina mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak, ini sebenarnya cukup mengganggu kau tahu? Tapi ini semua untuk Buchou dan Ravel. Jadi aku akan membawa orang ini ke gunung denganku.

"Ti...Tiiiiidaaaaakkkk!."

Raiser menyebarkan sayap apinya dan mencoba untuk pergi, tapi—

PEGANG

Paman dengan cepat menangkap Raiser dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Jangan lari. Jika kau seorang pria, lalu siapkan dirimu. "

"Hiiiiiiiiiii ~!"

Jika kau melihat dari sisi lain, ia terlihat seperti seekor burung yang akan dimakan seekor naga!

"Buchou, Asia, aku pergi!"

Aku naik punggung paman dengan cepat, dan memberikan selamat tinggalku pada Buchou dan Asia.

Buchou kemudian bertanya padaku sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Ise, aku bisa benar-benar meninggalkan ini padamu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tolong hubungi aku jika kau berada dalam masalah."

"Ya, Buchou!"

"Tolong jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Oke, Asia!"

"Aku juga akan pergi denganmu!"

Ketika aku memberikan perpisahanku pada kawan-kawanku, Ravel melangkah maju dan mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sudah ditentukan. Apa, dia ingin ikut denganku!? Tapi aku merasa tidak enak mebawa seorang gadis ke pegunungan denganku.

Aku bingung, dan Ravel memberitahuku.

"Saudaraku ... Aku ingin menyembuhkannya bersama dengan mu!"

"-!"

Dia memiliki mata keyakinan. Dia benar-benar khawatir tentang kakaknya.

"Dia memiliki mata bagus. Hyoudou Issei, itu tidak masalah jika kau melindunginya. "

Paman membuat senyum hidup dan mengatakan itu.

"Tentu, oke. Mari kita pergi bersama, Ravel. "

Ravel menanggapi kata-kataku dan dengan senang hati mengatakan "Ya!" Dia menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya untuk mengubah pakaiannya menjadi sesuatu yang ia dapat dengan mudah bergerak. Dia berpakaian seperti seorang petualang dan dia mengenakan jaket safari.

"Ise, rawat Ravel juga."

"Ya, Buchou!"

Di sisi lain, kakaknya itu ...

"Ti.. Tidak! Mengapa aku harus pergi ke gunung!? "

Raiser sudah gila dalam tangan Paman... Bagimu untuk menunjukkan sikap yang menyedihkan ketika adikmu hanya menunjukkan sisi berani nya ...

"Ini semua untukmu. Buang jauh sikap bocah kaya dan mari kita pergi ke gunung. Keduanya, tubuh dan jiwa akan dibersihkan ketika kau menghirup udara segar. "

Aku mengatakan itu, tapi dia menatapku sangat kuat. Agak menatapku dengan ketakutan, yang tampaknya lebih sepertinya.

"Budak-Ku! Selamatkan aku! Ini adalah perintah! "

Raiser meminta bantuan kepada gadisnya yang berada di bawahnya ...

"Raiser-sama, mohon tanggung itu."

"" Lakukanlah! ""

Mereka hanya bersorak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Melihat itu, Raiser menjadi begitu terkejut matanya hendak muncul keluar.

"K-Kalian! Kalian tidak punya hati semua! "

KEPAK!

Akhirnya, Paman terbang dari kebun. Ravel memegang erat-erat.

"Toloooooooong!"

Ketika aku melihat Raiser, aku pikir itu tampak seperti déjà vu dariku saat kembali di musim panas.

Ya. Dibawa pergi oleh naga menakutkan!

Azazel-sensei memikirkan perencanaan ini dulu. Seperti yang ku pikir, Kau kejam!

"Hyoudou Issei, jika kita akan pergi ada tempat yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana? "

Paman memberiku saran. Hmm, di mana itu?

"Kita mau kemana?"

Ketika aku bertanya, Paman menjawab dengan sedikit suara bahagia.

"Wilayahku."

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Wow, menakjubkan."

Aku keheranan dengan adegan di depanku.

Ada banyak monster seperti naga di depanku!

Tempat Paman membawaku, Ravel, dan Raiser adalah wilayah di mana terdapat banyak naga besar!

Di tebing ngarai tertentu, ada lubang besar berbagai bagian dari tebing, dan ada naga yang melebihi 10 meter memunculkan kepala mereka keluar dari itu. Dan ada banyak naga menyebarkan sayap mereka dan terbang lembah. Sepertinya banyak naga hidup dalam lembah ini.

Aku, Raiser, dan Ravel dijatuhkan pada bagian tebing di mana itu hanya mungkin bagi seseorang untuk berdiri.

Jurang yang luas yang berada tepat di depan mataku! Untuk orang sepertiku yang tidak bisa terbang sendiri, maka akan berbahaya jika aku jatuh dari sini.

Banyak Naga menatap kami dari lubang sarang mereka seolah-olah kami langka. Menakjubkan, rasanya seperti ada monster begitu banyak di sini! Aku dengar naga juga tinggal di Dunia bawah, tapi itu pertama kalinya aku melihat habitat mereka.

"Ini adalah sarang naga di mana orang-orangku tinggal. Daerah ini hanya bagian dari habitat kami, tapi kau bisa mengatakan ini adalah batas untuk iblis humanoid seperti kalian mampu bertahan. Dan juga suku-suku naga adalah orang-orang yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. "

Paman menjelaskan.

"Na ...Na ... Naga ..."

Raiser yang berada di sampingku wajahnya membiru setelah melihat kawanan naga di depannya. Dia benar-benar trauma besar naga ya ...

"Tannin-sama."

Seiring dengan suara yang pernah ku dengar, dua naga muncul di depan kami.

"Apa kau memanggil kami?"

Seekor naga bersisik biru dan naga bersisik biru muda muncul di depan kami.

"Ya. Hyoudou Issei, keduanya adalah naga tingkat tinggi yang melayaniku. Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Raiser Phenex pada mereka berdua. "

Mengatakan itu, paman menjelaskan situasi itu kepada dua naga.

"Roger."

"Ini serius oke ~ ."

Keduanya menjawab segera. Sepertinya naga bersisik biru menjawab cukup ringan hati meskipun ...

"Raiser Phenex."

Paman berkata satu kalimat setelah memanggil Raiser.

"Kami akan melatih tubuh dan jiwa mu di canyon naga!"

"... Uuu, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ..."

Raiser menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tolong selesaikan. Bukan apa-apa, bahkan jika kau seperti mendapatkan pengalaman-kematian kau tidak akan mati karena kau abadi! Ketika aku menganggukan kepalaku seperti itu ...

"Hyoudou Issei, Kau juga harus berlatih. Pertama Pergi dan larilah. "

Paman bahkan mengatakan itu padaku.

Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu ... Aku juga membulatkan pikiranku dan merubahnya untuk aku siap mendaki gunung.

"Hei, hei, Kau terlalu lambat!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! Ini dingin! Apiku akan membeku! "

BUUUUUN!

Pada bagian gunung bersalju, Yakitori-san lagi dikejar oleh seekor naga. Naga biru muda bernapas es dari mulutnya, dan mengejar Raiser yang mendaki gunung.

"Sialan!"

"Raiser-dono! Teriakan yang harus kau keluarkan saat latihan ini adalah [Naga]! Ulangi setelahku, naga! "

"Na.. Naga!"

Aku berlari di gunung bersalju agak jauh darinya di belakang. Tempat kami berlarian tidak tertumpuk dengan salju, dan itu tidak begitu dingin yang akan membuat kita gemetar. Ini siang hari jadi tidak turun salju yang lebat.

Naga bersisik biru muda adalah spesies tingkat tinggi yang disebut "Blizzard Dragon".

Tapi, man ~. Tolong lihatlah. Sepertinya tragedi itu kembali lagi. Setelah semua, ia hanya terlihat seperti seorang petualang yang sedang dikejar oleh naga besar di pegunungan.

"Onii-sama! Bagaimana kau bisa membuat keributan dengan sesuatu seperti ini!? "

Ravel, di atas naga biru muda, yang menempatkan semangat dalam Raiser tinggi-tinggi.

Pertama pelatihan dimulai dengan melakukan beberapa lari.

Cukup sulit untuk berlari karena aku harus melangkah ke salju yang aku tidak terlalu akrab. Tapi tampaknya seperti ini akan melatih banyak kaki dan pinggulku. Sulit, tapi aku bisa berlari dengan berpikir ini semua latihan.

Di atasku adalah naga bersisk biru. Terbang di langit sambil bermain-main dengan monitor layar sentuh super-raksasa dan dia bernyanyi dengan hidungnya. ... Dia berbeda dengan naga biru muda di depanku. Mungkin prasangka, tapi melihat seekor naga besar yang bermain dengan perangkat modern yang pasti tidak membuat imajinasiku runtuh.

Sementara aku berpikir seperti itu, naga biru di atasku berbicara padaku.

"Sekiryuutei-dono, bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki kaya dari keluarga Phenex seperti itu?"

"Eh? Ah, Nah, ia tampaknya memiliki waktu yang sulit. "

"Tapi itu gila ~ . Dia benar-benar lemah. Aku pikir anak-anak kaya iblis kelas tinggi sedikit lebih elegan, tapi mereka tampaknya cukup lemah daripada yang aku pikir. Ini super gila. "

... Dia berbicara dengan cara yang ringan. Mengapa dia begitu mencolok!? Sepertinya dia seorang ace dari suku naga yang disebut "Naga Bidadari". Familiar Asia, Naga-chibi, juga merupakan bagian dari suku ini. Apa itu juga akan menjadi naga mencolok seperti ini di masa depan ...?

Setelah berjalan selama satu jam, kami beristirahat, dan aku meminum air. Di sebelahku, Raiser berada di tanah bernapas berat.

"... Aku akan mati ..."

Suaranya juga lemah. Hei, hei, bahkan sku masih bisa berlari lebih. Dia tidak memiliki stamina apapun.

"Kau tahu itu masih elum berlari sejauh itu?"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, dia menjawab dengan suara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"D-Diam! Melakukan latihan dengan hidup di pegunungan adalah hal yang barbar lakukan! Itu sebabnya iblis reinkarnasi tidak tahu apa-apa! "

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bahkan iblis bisa menjadi lebih kuat dengan latihan, jadi tidak ada ruginya dengan melakukan ini kau tau? "

"Aku iblis kelas tinggi murni kau tahu? Iblis Kelas tinggi harus hidup seperti bangsawan dengan mengambil pentingnya darah dan bakat kami! Dan keluargaku begitu besar aku dapat mengambil seseorang dari keluarga Gremory, yang menghasilkan Maou, menjadi tunanganku! Dan bagiku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang begitu kotor seperti ini ...! "

Ah, itu pasti adalah sikap anak kaya asli. Ini masih hari pertama kau tahu? Ini masih terlalu dini bagi mu untuk merengek. Nah, aku juga terganggu dan takut ketika aku mulai hidup dengan naga seperti ini.

Seperti ini, pelatihan di pegunungan dimulai.

... Sepertinya ada banyak masalah yang menunggu di depan.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Pada hari ketiga sejak kami mulai tinggal di pegunungan.

Ravel muncul membawa keranjang makanan.

"H..Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Di kejauhan, Raiser berteriak sambil berjalan di pegunungan bersalju sedang dikejar oleh seekor naga. Lakukan yang terbaik, Raiser.

Ravel dan aku duduk di batu yang muncul dari salju, dan kami mulai beristirahat.

"...Bagaimana keadaan kakakku?"

Ravel bertanya khawatir.

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Tapi meskipun dia mengeluh, dia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan aku juga seperti itu ketika aku dilatih oleh paman Tannin, dan aku pikir dia bisa menanggulanginya setelah ia terbiasa untuk itu. Alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri itu mungkin karena dia manja. "

"Aku mengerti ... aku sedikit lega. "

Mendengar itu, sepertinya expresi Ravel melembut.

"Kue dadarini sangat enak."

Aku memberikan kesan balik pada kue dadar yang aku keluarkan dari keranjang.

"Be.. Benar-benar kah ...? Aku menerima bahan-bahan dari naga-san di sekitar sini, dan ada bahan-bahan yang aku tidak punya ... Jadi aku tidak bisa memanggangnya sesuai kepuasanku ... "

"Ya, mengapa aku harus berbohong tentang itu? Ini benar-benar enak. Ravel sungguh hebat dalam membuat kue. "

Saat aku memasukanya ke dalam mulutku, rasa manis menyebar di sekitar mulutku bersama dengan sensasi yang enak itu.

Mendengar kesan balikku, dia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri sambil meletakkan tangan di mulutnya.

"O ... Tentu saja! Ise-sama beruntung dapat memakan kue dadar yang ku buat! Aku harap aku harap kau mencicipi itu berterima kasihlah padaku ! "

"Yeah yeah."

"Ada apa dengan respon itu!? Ya ampun! Aku bangun sangat pagi di pagi hari dan ... "

"Pagi-pagi?"

"Ti-Tidak! Aku bisa membuat hal-hal seperti ini dalam waktu singkat! Aku hanya bangun pagi hari ini! "

Gadis ini sepertinya dia bertindak tinggi dengan terlalu seperti gadis kaya berkualitas, tapi ada bagian rapuh dalam dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ravel ... Dalam hal sekolah di dunia manusia, kelas berapa yang akan kau masuki?"

Aku bertanyaapa yang aku ingin tanyakan. Ini tentang usianya. Aku pikir itu kasar bertanya secara langsung, jadi aku bertanya dalam hal tahun sekolah.

"aku secara khusus akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Di sekolah tinggi Jepang, Aku tahun pertama. "

"Tahun Pertama!? Serius!? Berarti kau juniorku! "

Ini kejutan! Jadi dia tahun pertama! Dia sama dengan Koneko-chan dan Gasper! Tidak seperti Koneko-chan, dia memiliki perkembangan yang lebih baik, dan dalam hal daerah dia memiliki pertumbuhan lebih dari Asia yang merupakan tahun kedua ...

Aku lalu melihat tubuh Ravel dengan sedikit mata mesum! Tidak, tidak! Perasaan bersalah tercipta dalam diriku, setelah mengetahui dia adalah juniorku!

"Lain kali, aku ingin mengenakan seragam Kuou Academy."

"O, cobalah. Itu akan cocok denganmu. "

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan memakainya! ... Da ... Dapatkah aku juga datang dan mengunjungi rumahmu di waktu berikutnya? "

"Tentu. Kapanpun kau inginkan. "

"La-Lalu, aku akan datang dan mengunjunginya tanpa ragu-ragu! Ini juga merupakan tugas iblis kelas tinggi untuk memahami gaya hidup orang biasa di dunia manusia! "

Aku memutuskan itu sendiri, tapi Buchou tidak akan marah padaku ... akan kah dia? Tapi melihat reaksi Ravel, tidak ada cara aku bisa menolak!

Ravel kemudian memberitahuku.

"Oh ya, malam ini Rias-sama dan yang lain akan datang ke gunung ini."

"Buchou dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya. Sepertinya ada air panas yang bagus di dekat sini. "

Pemandian air panas! Jadi Buchou dan yang lain akan pergi ke mata air panas saat datang untuk memeriksa kami diluar ya ...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ah, itu jeritan Raiser. Jadi ia menerima serangan dari naga itu lagi, ya.

Seperti itu, pelatihan untuk hari ini berakhir dengan aman.

Bagian 5[sunting]

Malam itu. Aku berada di dalam kantong tidur di dalam gua di mana itu lita gunakan sebagai area tempat untuk tidur, dan aku tidak bisa tidur.

-Mata air panas! Buchou dan lain-lain akan mandi!

... Gufufu. Otakku berubah menjadi surga! mata Air panas! Bukan hanya Buchou, tapi Akeno-san juga dan orang lain juga!

Jadi aku bisa melihat payudara menari-nari di gunung ini!? Aku berpegang pada hasrat seksualku selama tiga hari, dan aku dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri! Kau tahu aku ada di usia sulitku? Jika aku tidak melihat payudara sesegera, maka aku tidak akan bisa tetap normal! Aku datang ke sini berpikir serius tentang penyembuhan Raiser, tapi setelah mendengar kata Mata air panas, pikiranku berubah menjadi pikiran mesum!

Ya, itu benar! Inilah aku! Waktu ini!

-Aku harus pergi! sumber air panas!

Jika itu terjadi, maka aku harus meninggalkan gua ini tanpa Raiser menyadarinya. ...

Aku kemudian melirik ke arah di mana Raiser berada. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia tenang. Karena kami datang ke sini, dia sudah mengeluh dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Bagaimana bisa tidur di sebuah gua!" Dan "Tidur di kantong tidur adalah yang terburuk!", Tapi malam ini dia tenang. ... Ini aneh.

Aku keluar dari kantong tidur, dan memeriksa Raiser.

-! Apa yang muncul dari kantong tidurnya adalah wajah palsu! Memiliki gambar wajah jelek di atasnya! Sial! Jangan bilang dia ...! Apa dia mendengarkan percakapan aku dengan Ravel selagi ia berlari!? Telinga apa itu! Aku benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu!

- Dia bajingan sesat yang membuat harem!

"Sial! Buchou! Asia dan Akeno-san! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melihat tubuh telanjang semua orang! "

Aku terbakar dengan kemarahan. Aku masuk ke Breaker Balance di tempat, dan aku terbang keluar dari gua selagi tercakup dalam baju besi merah.

Malam itu di gunung, di mana salju jatuh diam-diam. Sayap naga meyebar dan mengejar Raiser dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bajingan ...! Kemana dia pergi!? Aku sudah tahu lokasi dasar dari Mata air panas karena aku bertanya pada naga yang aku temui begitu aku meninggalkan gua.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak aku mulai terbang. Lalu sesuatu yang tampak seperti api bergoyang muncul dalam pandanganku.

-Sayap Api! Raiser terbang!

Aku mendekatinya segera! Lalu ia berbalik seolah-olah ia menyadariku.

"Chi! Jadi aku tertangkap! "

"Ah! dari cara kau bicara! kau benar-benar _yang_ mencoba mengintip ke dalam air panas! "

"Apa yang salah untukku mengintip!? Jika ada wanita yang pergi ke sumber air panas, maka itu adalah tugas seorang pria untuk mengintip! "

"Apakah itu seseorang yang murni harus lakukaaaaaaaaaan!?"

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Yakitoriiiiiii sesat! aku akan melindungi payudara gadis-gadis di kelompokku! Aku pergi untuk menghentikannya!

Seranganku dengan mudah dihindari! Dalam pertempuran udara, Yakitori memiliki keuntungan!

"Seranganmu lebih tajam dari masa lalu! Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat payudara Rias! Tidak termaafkan kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menikmatinya! "

Bajingan itu mengatakan beberapa sampah seperti itu dan membuat sebuah api besar dari sayap apinya!

"Apa kau idiot!? Tidak ada cara untukku membiarkanmu melihatnya! Dia Buchou-ku! "

Aku menghindari api, dan mengirim mengirim kekuatan iblis ku padanya! Tapi itu juga dihindari! Serangan Kami berdua yang kami ciptakan membuat hanguspegunungan, dan membuat salju jatuh bersama dengan suara ledakan.

"Aku mantan tunangannya! Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah tanpa melihat payudara besar bahkan sekali!? Berdiri di posisiku dan berpikirlah! "

Aku lalu mulai berpikir sejenak ... Tentu saja, mungkin akan sulit untuk menyerah! Tapi! Itu ya itu, dan ini ya ini! Lebih dari itu, bagaimana bejatnya kau meregenerasi hanya karena kau ingin melihat payudara!? Kau memiliki kekuatan tinggi yang merupakan kebalikan total dari waktu aku berlatih! Mengapa kau tidak berlatih dengan antusiasme!

Mereka mengatakan dia tidak memiliki nyali, tapi dia! Sesuatu yang tidak kalah denganku disebut "nyali sesat"!

"Dan aku juga ingin melihat payudara dari Pendeta Petir! Mereka juga besar, kan!? "

"Oppai Akeno-san!? Aku tidak akan mengampuni kau sekarang! Sekarang aku marah! oppai besar Mereka hanya milikku! "

GOOOOOOOOOON! DOOOOON! DODOOOOOOOOON!

Putaran api dan aura naga gila melaju ke gunung di mana salju jatuh!

Raiser dan aku mengulangi pertempuran itu di masa lalu di udara, dan kami mendekati air panas sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit berlalu sejak kami mulai bertarung di udara.

"Ze ~ haa ~"

"Ze ~ haa ~"

Raiser dan aku jadi lelah karena melakukan pertempuran udara...Karena lawan yang abadi, ia datang kembali tidak peduli berapa kali aku mengalahkan dia. Dia gigih untuk seorang pria yang menjadi hikikomori. ... Aku agak tahu alasannya mengapa. -Dia terus memiliki semangat yang kuat dengan memikirkan hal-hal erotis.

Apa kau ingin melihat payudara Buchou yang banyak!? Tentu saja kau akan lakukan! Aku juga ingin melihat! Tidak ada yang semegah payudara seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin orang ini tahu itu!

"...Kau bertambah kuat cukup banyak. Kau dapat tetap seperti itu bahkan dalam pertempuran udara yang merupakan keuntungan bagiku. Man, Kau memang menakutkan, Sekiryuutei! "

Raiser mengatakan itu sambil terengah-engah.

Aku dilatih seperti orang gila setelah itu! Jadi aku tidak akan kalah dari mu lagi! Regenerasi lawan yang menakutkan, jadi aku juga jadi gigih untuk memukulinya karena takut. Regenerasi Raiser juga telah turun jauh. Aku pikir aku bisa menang jika aku menariknya ke pertandingan stamina.

Ini agak jauh, tapi aku bisa melihat lampu di gunung salju. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukan pertempuran bising sekarang. Sepertinya Buchou dan lain-lain akan keluar dari air panas karena kaget. Aku juga ingin mengintip!

... Lalu aku punya ide. Cara untuk mengalahkan orang ini. Aku pikir itu karena dia juga cabul, dan itu pasti akan bekerja.

"Ah, Buchou! payudara! "

Aku memandang ke arah mata air panas.

"Appaaaaaaaa!?"

Raiser jatuh pada umpan dan tampak seperti itu. Ini bohong. ... Dia benar-benar jatuh untuk itu.

"penjagaan mu jatuh!"

DOGAAAN!

"Guwaaaaaaaah!"

Aku menendang Raiser pada nya _medulla oblongata_ di mana ia terpesona ... tapi! Aaaaaaaaah! Dia pergi terbang menuju mata air panas! Aku menendangnya dengan kekuatan yang terlalu kuat!

Aku lalu terbang ke arah dia yang terpesona.

"..."

Raiser jatuh ke spa dari kepalanya. Kakinya sudah datang! Sepertinya dia benar-benar tersingkir.

Aku mengnonaktifkan armorku dan membuat pose kemenangan.

Oh! A. .. Aku mengalahkan Raiser! Ya-Yah, ... bahkan jika orang ini mampu bertarung dengan nyali menyimpang, dia tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya jadi aku tidak tahu berapa banyak sukacita aku bisa rasakan dengan ini. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku lebih kuat daripada aku enam bulan lalu! Lebih dari itu, aku menyelamatkan Buchou darinya!

... Hah? Bukankah aku datang ke gunung ini untuk menyembuhkan Raiser?

Tapi akhirnya aku memukulinya ... Y-Ya! Hal ini tidak bisa membantu karena ini untuk melindungi Buchou!

"... Ketika aku pikir aku mendengar suara keras, jadi kamu Ise."

Sebuah suara yang kukenal. Ketika aku berbalik, Buchou sepenuhnya telanjang ada di sana!

Aku mulai mimisan setelah melihat payudaranya lembut! Ya, ini adalah oppaiku!

"Ara ara, Ise-kun?"

"Ise-san, kau juga di sini?"

"seperti yang diharapkan dari Ise. Jadi kau datang untuk mengintip kami. "

Akeno-san! Asia! Xenovia! Ini adalah parade oppai mentah! Aku mulai meneteskan air mata sukacita ketika melihat gadis-gadis dalam kelompokku telanjang. Dan ...

"... Ise-sama, Onii-sama?"

Suara Ravel!? Ketika aku lihat ... Ravel sepenuhnya telanjang berdiri di sana. Jadi Ravel juga di sumber air panas!

Dia oppai cukup besar, ... sebenarnya ini ...!

Aku menatap payudaranya selagi mimisan. Ravel menyadari itu dan menyembunyikan payudaranya segera, dan wajahnya memerah!

Kemudian sayap api muncul dari punggungnya! I-Ini ...!

"Ise-sama kau ecchiiiiiiiiiii!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Setelah ditembak dengan api besar-besaran dari Ravel, Raiser dan aku akhirnya terbakar di gunung salju!

Kami entah bagaimana kembali dari sumber air panas, di mana aku berbaring semuanya terbakar dan Raiser lelah.

Aku senang Raiser tidak melihat oppai Buchou dan semua orang. Itu saja sudah merupakan hasil yang bagus.

Lalu Raiser berkaata padaku.

"Aku akan menyerah pada Rias. Jadi tolong biarkan aku melihat payudara Rias di waktu berikutnya. "

"Sialan kau! Yakitori bajingan! "

Seperti yang aku pikir, orang ini musuhku! Raiser dan aku mulai pertempuran kedua kami hari itu.

Setelah itu, Raiser sembuh sendiri dengan insiden ini dan sepertinya ia mengatasi rasa takut naganya


	69. Chapter 69

Life 5: Armageddon Saat Hari Olahraga![sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Itu terjadi tepat setelah pelatihan gunungku dengan Raiser.

Dalam perjalanan ku dari sekolah, Azazel-sensei menangkapku dan mengatakan hal ini kepadaku.

"Yo ~, Ise! Tidakkah kamu mengerakkan tubuhmu ke sekitar, dan mengenai tubuh! Jadi ada event bagus! "

Dia memasang senyum bejat ...

Dia merencanakan sesuatu ...

Bahkan melihat ke belakang di masa lalu apa yang terjadi ketika ia memakai senyum seperti itu, mayoritas dari mereka semua berita buruk.

"Aku tidak yang tidak berharga lagi kan? Aku membuat semua orang menunggu!, jadi aku akan pergi- "

"Sekarang, tunggu! Ini event olahraga! Tidakkah kau ingin berpartisipasi dalam event olahraga? "

Sensei mengatakan itu selagi menarik lenganku.

"Ev...event olahraga...kau kata?"

Aku menatapnya dengan keraguan, dan dia menarik sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ya, event akan diadakan di antara organisasiku segera. Jadi aku ingin memanggilmu sebagai tamu. "

Organisasi itu...jadi Grigori huh? Dan kau akan membuat event olahraga? Dan aku tamu Apa itu berarti dia mengundangku sebagai Oppai Dragon? ...

"Kau mengatakan itu semua tiba-tiba ..."

"Ingat yang kau katakan, kau ingin bertemu malaikat jatuh yang cantik? ... Hey Bos, ada beberapa gadis dengan payudara besar diantara kami kau tahu...? "

Sensei menunjukkanku beberapa foto.

Wow! Ada wanita cantik yang lebih tua dengan sayap hitam tumbuh yang melakukan pose menggoda dan mengenakan kostum!

"Ini beneran.!? A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan ... "

Aku menerima foto dan mulai menatapnya! Oh man, Setiap orang memiliki tubuh yang bagus ... Sialan, gadis ini punya payudara yang terlalu besar! Tapi dia masih memiliki kurva bagus di pinggulnya! Aku tak tahan ...!

Jika aku berpartisipasi dalam event olahraga yang disebut tadi, aku bertanya-tanya apa dia akan memperkenalkanku kepada mereka? Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak keberatan menandatangani kontrak ini ...

Lalu ketika aku hendak menerima kertas darinya ...

"Mgh! Azazel! Aku katakan padamu! Ise-kun milik pihak kita!"

Seorang pria berambut merah keluar dari bayang-bayang! Uwaa! S...Sirzechs-sama!.? Mengapa dia di tempat seperti ini? Aku keheranan tentang itu, tapi Sensei membuat desahan dengan lidahnya!

"Chi! Sepertinya Maou-sama datang! Fuhahahahahaha! Sampai jumpa!"

Sensei meninggalkan tempat ini segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang dikatakan oleh penjahat!

Sirzechs-sama meletakkan tangannya di bahukudan bernapas besar.

"... Dia pria yang aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku darinya. Adikku hampir berubah jadi peserta di sisi malaikat jatuh. "

...Aku... Aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa Sirzechs-sama datang ke sini dan mengapa Sensei lari?

Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan event olahraga yang akan menjadi bagian dari event Grigori?

Aku bertanya pada Sirzechs-sama.

"U.. Umm, Sirzechs-sama. Apa ... Apa yang terjadi? "

"Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kalian semua kelompok Rias berkumpul."

-Maou-sama yang tiba-tiba muncul di dunia manusia. Memutuskan ia akan datang ke rumahku bersama dengan Buchou dan orang lain yang kami baru saja bertemu tadi.

[Hari Olahraga di antara Tiga kekuatan besar!?]

Ruang tamu kediaman Hyoudou, kelompok Rias Gremory, termasuk aku sendiri, membuat suara histeris.

Sirzechs-sama yang hanya menjelaskan rinciannya minum teh dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Untuk mempererat hubungan dengan Tiga kekuatan besar lainnya, kami memutuskan akan menggunakan olahraga untuk mencapai itu. Jadi sudah diputuskan untuk melakukan event olahraga, atau dengan kata lain hari atletik. "

Jadi yang kita lakukan adalah hari atletik sebagai pertemuan untuk Tiga Kekuatan Besar... Oh, jadi ini adalah hari atletik yang Sensei bicarakan sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa Sensei berbohong bahwa itu adalah event malaikat jatuh dan lari dari Sirzechs-sama?

"Ah, Aku juga diberitahu tentang hari atletik dari Surga sebelumnya."

Irina yang merupakan reinkarnasi malaikat mengatakan itu selagi meletakkan tangannya. Oh iya ya, Irina kan bagian dari Surga. Tentu saja dia akan diberitahu tentang hal seperti ini.

Sirzechs-sama meneruskannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kalian semua berpartisipasi sebagai peserta dari sisi iblis. Ini adalah pertukaran budaya penting. Jadi aku benar-benar berharap kerjasama dari kelompok Rias Gremory. Memiliki Ise-kun yang teratas sebagai Oppai Dragon, kalian semua populer di dunia bawah. "

Mendengar itu, semua orang tampaknya memiliki kesan yang baik di atasnya sehingga mereka mengatakan "hari Athletic, ya?" Dan "Sepertinya menarik". Aku tidak berpikir hal ini buruk. Baik juga punya interaksi seperti ini diantara Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Karena teroris menargetkan Dunia bawah dan Surga belakangan ini, jelas tampak event seperti ini diantara aliansi akan menyebabkan peningkatan hubungan diantara mereka.

Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Aku mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada Sirzechs-sama.

"U.. Umm, apa alasan Sensei memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya?"

Sirzechs-sama menjawabku sambil tertawa.

"... Kemungkinan besar, ia berusaha untuk memikatmu di sisi mereka dan membuatmu berpartisipasi sebagai peserta untuk sisi malaikat jatuh. Popularitas dan Sacred Gear tampaknya akan memberikan pengaruh terhadap kegiatan... Ya ampun, Gubernur itu bertindak cepat pada titik-titik yang aneh. Grayfia berkata padaku sesuatu akan terjadi, jadi aku datang untuk memeriksamu pada hari liburku. -Dan sepertinya dia benar. "

Aku ... Apa itu benar? Jadi aku hampir menjadi peserta untuk sisi malaikat jatuh! ...Nggh, dia adalah Gubernur licik di hal-hal semacam ini! Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu wanita erotis itu!

"... Kau membayangkan sesuatu yang bejat sekarang kan?"

Koneko-chan yang berada di pangkuanku mulai mencubit pipiku. Sakit ..., Koneko-chan.

Lalu Buchou berdiri, dan berkata pada Sirzechs-sama.

"Aku mengerti, Onii-sama. Jika kamu baik-baik saja dengan kami, maka kami dengan senang hati akan menerima dan berpartisipasi!

Seperti ini, diputuskan kita, kelompok Gremory, akan berpartisipasi untuk hari atletik yang akan dilakukan bersama dengan para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh!

Karena kita tidak memiliki banyak interaksi dengan para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, aku melihat ke depan pada event itu!

Bagian 2[sunting]

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kembang api hari atletik ditembak.

Kami, kelompok Gremory, datang ke stadion di mana acara dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar akan diadakan! Tempat yang akan kita gunakan adalah lapangan permainan yang sama yang digunakan untuk Ranting Game, jadi cukup luas.

Wow! Sama seperti Irina, ada malaikat bersayap putih dan sebuah cincin di atas kepala mereka, dan juga ada malaikat jatuh dengan sayap hitam!

Tentu saja ada banyak iblis di sini, tapi karena kita tidak sering bertemu malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, serasa baru dan aku semakin gugup! Setiap orang memakai kaos.

Malaikat berwarna putih, malaikat jatuh berwarna hitam, dan Iblis merah. Itu sebabnya kita juga mengenakan kaus merah.

Karena Sensei wakil dari para malaikat jatuh dan Irina peserta untuk malaikat, mereka tidak ada di sini. Jadi hanya untuk hari ini, kita musuh.

"Ah, itu Oppai Dragon. Switch Princess so cute ~. "

"Itu Sekiryuutei dan Putri Rias."

"Hellcat-chan. Aku bersemangat! "

Hanya berjalan sedikit membuat kita dapat perhatian positif dari orang-orang yang berbeda. ... Sepertinya kita cukup diakui oleh orang-orang di antara Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Jadi ini juga berkat program tokusatsu[1], _Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon_, ya?

-Dan, aku menemukan Irina! Dia berbicara dengan seseorang yang bersayap emas dengan suasana yang mulia tapi jika aku ingat dengan benar ... malaikat-sama ini adalah ...

Irina menyadari kami, dan dia mendekati kami dengan pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Ah, Rias-san, Ise-kun, dan semua orang! Kalian semua datang! "

Pria itu tersenyum pada kami.

"Sudah begitu lama, semua orang. Ini aku, malaikat kepala Michael. Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah negosiasi diantara Tiga Kekuatan Besar. "

Ya! Ini Michael-san yang saat ini berdiri di atas Surga! Wow, aku melihat malaikat sama-legendaris sekali lagi! Dia terlihat begitu ilahi rasanya seperti dia akan memberi kita kerusakan pada kita hanya dengan melihatnya!

"S-Sama untuk Anda juga, dan saya minta maaf menyapa Anda begitu terlambat! Halo! "

"Sudah begitu lama, Michael-sama. Terima kasih untuk mengurus kami saat itu. "

""""""Halo.""""""

Aku, Buchou dan semua orang menyambutnya pada waktu yang sama. Oh man, ucapan seorang yang di atas Surga membuatku gugup!

"Aku sangat beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan _Sang_ Michael-sama! Aku sangat senang bergabung dengan kelompok Gremory!"

Rossweisse-san yang bertemu Michael-san untuk pertama kalinya sangat terharu.

"Ya, mari kita bermain jujur dan adil, dan menikmati diri kita hari ini."

Bahkan tidak ada rasa sedikitpun niat jahat dalam ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu cerah. Jadi ini senyum dari Seraph kelas top ...! Sepertinya kita sedang diberkati oleh-Nya!

"Michael-sama ~. Pembukaan akan dimulai ~."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Ketika aku lihat ke arah itu ... malaikat yang tampak lembut Onee-san dengan rambut keriting pirang mendekati kita! Ini adalah malaikat-sama dengan banyak sayap tumbuh dari punggungnya!

Uoooooooo! Dia super-cantik Onee-san! Dan sosok tubuhnya super bagus! Dan payudaranya yang besar! Sangat menyenangkan dia memiliki payudara besar sementara dia malaikat, dan dia terlihat begitu ilahi! Uoooooooo! Dia Onee-san super-cantik! Dan sosok tubuhnya super bagus! Dan payudaranya besar! Sangat menyenangkan dia memiliki payudara besar selagi dia malaikat, dan dia terlihat begitu ilahi!

Michael-san meletakkan tangan di dagunya, dan sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa tentang itu.

"Oh, begitu? Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat hanya dengan menyapa para pemimpin lain. Oh, aku masih belum memperkenalkan dirinya ya. Yang di sini juga merupakan salah satu dari Empat Besar Serafim sepertiku dan- "

"Apa kabar? Aku salah satu dari Empat Besar Serafim, dan namaku Gabriel. "

Si cantik Onee-san memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kami sambil tersenyum pada kami!

Dia tampak begitu lembut, dan senyumnya juga yang tertinggi! Dan dia adalah salah satu dari Empat Besar Serafim! Woooow!

"Dia adalah wanita paling cantik dan juga wanita terkuat di Surga, _Sang_ Gabriel-sama! Dan dia kebetulan menjadi sangat populer di Dunia Bawah juga! "

Irina menjelaskan kepada kami dengan kebanggaan dan antusiasme. Hmm, jadi dia juga populer di Dunia bawah, huh? Nah, kalau dia Cantik, tentu saja dia akan populer.

"Bukan hanya Michael-sama, namun Gabriel-sama juga di sini ..."

"Ya, ini benar-benar hari yang luar biasa ..."

Mata Asia dan Xenovia berkilau bercahaya, dan ekspresi mereka yang benar-benar hyped[2] sambil memegang tangan mereka bersama-sama.

Untuk mereka berdua yang terkait dengan Gereja, baik keberadaan Michael-san dan Gabriel-san yang jauh dari jangkauan mereka hidup tinggi di langit.

Y-Yah, mereka benar-benar _adalah_ orang-orang yang benar-benar hidup di atas langit...

"...Orang no 1 Serafall Leviathan-sama diam-diam melihat Gabriel-sama sebagai saingannya."

Buchou berbisik di telingaku.

Begitukah!? Jadi Leviathan-sama melihat dirinya sebagai musuhnyanya.

"Apa itu Ise. Oh, dan Michael juga di sini. "

Azazel-sensei dalam jersey hitam datang bersama seorang pria paras yang baik.

"Oh, itu kau Azazel. Sudah begitu lama. Seperti biasa, kau terlihat energik. "

"Aku akan mengatakan itu dengan barisanku."

Oh, Sensei dan Michael-san berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum, tapi mereka melepaskan tekanan kuat di sekitar ... Ruang di antara mereka mulai terdistorsi dengan tekanan kuat mereka. Harap jangan memulai perkelahian diantara bos akhir di tempat seperti ini! Rasanya seperti bidang ini akan tertiup pergi dengan mudah!

Lebih seperti bentrokan antar organisasi telah dimulai!

"... A ... Akeno."

"..."

Ada getaran aneh diantara Barakiel-san dan Akeno-san ... Dari titik berdiri mereka, sang ayah adalah pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh sementara putri berada di sisi iblis, jadi itu berarti mereka akan bersaing satu sama lain dalam kegiatan.

Mereka memiliki beberapa masalah sebelumnya, tapi seharusnya sudah ditangani dalam insiden sebelumnya ...

TERLIHAT JAUH

Akeno-san terlihat pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Barakiel-san yang melihat itu sepertinya ia berada dalam shock berat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Akeno-san membuat wajah nakal sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah jadi hanya kita yang bisa lihat.

Ah, jadi dia hanya menggoda ayahnya. Aku lega kedua ayah dan anak dapat bergaul dengan baik.

[Untuk semua peserta dari masing-masing fraksi, pembukaan akan dimulai di tengah lapangan, jadi harap berkumpul. Saya ulangi-]

Oh, itu pengumuman. Sepertinya pembukaan kegiatan olahraga akan dimulai sekarang.

Para peserta dari masing-masing faksi semua berkumpul di pusat. Tim dibagi menjadi tiga tim dari malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis dan kami berbaris di jalur iblis.

[Umm, saya di sini menyatakan dan berjanji bahwa saya akan bersaing dengan orang lain dengan adil dan konvesionil dan akan mengikuti kehormatan sportivitas.]

Orang yang mewakili seluruh peserta memberikan sumpah dan pembukaan itu sudah berakhir.

Jika aku ingat, mereka mengikuti acara olahraga dari sistem Jepang. Jadi setiap program yang disesuaikan dengan prosedur yang sama.

...Hmm, melihat dari buklet[3], itu pasti memang aktivitas Jepang seperti "Barang-pinjaman berjalan" dan "Roti-makan dan berjalan" ...

Aku menemukan ini agak aneh dan aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan lalu Kiba menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan ini karena mereka menemukan kegiatan acara olahraga Jepang yang menarik. Ingat bagaimana ada sebuah festival olahraga di Kuou Academy? Orang berafiliasi dengan aliansi itu diam-diam di sana. Sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang menontonnya. "

Hmm, jadi ada orang-orang yang terkait dengan Tiga Kekuatan Besar di sana huh.

Upacara pembukaan selesai dan kami pindah ke kursi pesorak untuk masing-masing sisi. Kegiatan yang aku akan ikuti adalah "Balap Halangan" dan "Berlari Item-pinjaman".

Dan mereka memintaku untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan "Tim estafet" tahu? Sirzechs-sama memberiku tawaran yang dia ingin aku untuk berpartisipasi dan berkata aku bahkan dapat menggunakan Balance-Breaker.

Dan aku berpartisipasi sebagai tim adalah "Permainan bola lempar" dan "pertempuran Kavaleri".

Di depanku pada area tempat duduk kami, aku pergi melewati tim malaikat jatuh dan ...

Azazel-sensei dalam jersey hitam memberikan pidato kuat untuk tim Malaikay jatuhnya.

"Dengar, kalian semua. -Ini adalah perang yang juga dikenal sebagai program pertukaran. Jadi aku tidak akan mengeluh jika kalian jadi gila. Bahkan jika kita membentuk aliansi, kalian harus memiliki begitu banyak hal yang kau ingin katakan pada para malaikat dan iblis. Hal-hal seperti seperti item di Surga terlalu mahal dan orang orang iblis terlalu berisik saat pertukaran. Jadi kau harus menjaga begitu banyak stres dalam dirimu. Jadi gila seperti yang kau inginkan saat ini. -Aku akan membiarkan hal itu! "

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Seiring dengan teriakan energik, ... Aku juga mendengar beberapa raungan kesedihan! Maksudku malaikat jatuh mata mereka bersinar sangat misterius! Jadi mereka memiliki begitu banyak hal dalam diri mereka yang ingin katakan kepada para malaikat dan iblis?

Dan tim malaikat di kaus putih yang berkumpul di samping tim malaikat jatuh.

"Hahaha, malaikat jatuh sangat energik."

Ada beberapa respon negatif dari para malaikat yang menyaksikan pembicaraan tim malaikat jatuh.

"Kami mungkin jadi "jatuh" jika kita pergi bersama dengan aliran mereka ...!"

"Ini akan berakhir jika kita "jatuh" bahkan sekali, jadi aku harap malaikat jatuh dan iblis memahami itu...!"

Sepertinya malaikat juga memiliki hal-hal yang mereka ingin katakan kepada para malaikat jatuh ...

"Dengarkan baik-baik, semua orang."

Michael-san memancarkan aura emas berbahaya dari tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini seperti latihan biasa kita. -Berikan hukuman ilahi pada bidat. Kita punya tugas untuk mengikuti pekerjaan dari -almarhum Tuhan. -Beri mereka "Cahaya". "

[Tuan! Beri mereka penghakiman!]

Bukankah kalian semua hanya mengatakan hal-hal seperti Ca ... Cahaya dan ... penghakiman ...? Ini terlalu menakutkan! Bukankah ini acara olahraga yang berubah menjadi Perang perwakilan antara faksi sekarang ...?

Karena iblis berkumpul di sekitar Sirzechs-sama, kami pergi ke sana juga.

"Ara, Sona. Aku akhirnya menemukanmu. "

"Rias, mari kita melakukan yang terbaik hari ini."

Kami menyalami Sona-kaichou. Oh yeah, Sona-kaichou juga merupakan pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga iblis kelas tinggi Sitri. Jadi tidak aneh jika mereka dipanggil ke sini. Mereka mengatakan orang-orang dari keluarga yang terkenal berpartisipasi. Sepertinya Buchou tahu Sona-kaichou berpartisipasi.

Ah, itu Saji! Dia juga menyadariku dan datang untuk berbicara denganku.

"Mari kita bekerja keras untuk Iblis hari ini, Hyoudou."

"Ya, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik."

Ketika kita memiliki percakapan seperti itu, pidato Sirzechs-sama dimulai.

"Sepertinya sisi Surga dan Grigori semua penuh energi. Kita juga harus melakukan yang terbaik sehingga kita tidak kalah. Bahkan jika ini adalah kegiatan untuk meningkatkan hubungan kita, akan kasar untuk ditahan. -Jadi ayo serius. "

Sirzechs-sama memakai senyum menyegarkan. Ta-Tapi kita harus serius huh...

[ARMAGEDDON!]

Semua iblis berteriak itu sekaligus!

Mengapa berteriak "Armageddon"!? Kedengarannya benar-benar berbahaya!

Sepertinya semua iblis antusias setelah mendengar pidato Sirzechs-sama ...

Tapi ... aku menyadari bahwa aku dilempar ke posisi berbahaya meskipun Maou memiliki senyum yang paling damai.

... Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini ...

Bagian 3[sunting]

Itulah yang ku pikirkan, tapi hari olah raga berjalan lancar.

"Mungkin akan ada yang bertindak sebagai katalis untuk perang...?", Itu yang ku pikirkan pada awalnya saat ketakutan, tapi sekarang aku bisa bersorak untuk Iblis tanpa kawatir.

Kami bersorak untuk Iblis yang sedang berjalan di lapangan. Tikar diletakan di tempat kami bersorak, dimana kita beristirahat. Temanku yang berpartisipasi melakukan gerakan pemanasan dan menyantaikan tubuh mereka.

Aku juga mulai meregangkan tubuhku dengan Kiba. Ngomong-ngomong, Asia gak di sini. Asia yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh sedang bersiaga, di tenda pribadinya, untuk menyembuhkan cedera.

[Go ~ Go ~ I-B-L-I-S ]

Orang yang sedang bersorak di depan adalah Maou, Serafall Leviathan. Dia bersorak untuk iblis dengan pakaian magical girl, selagi assistentnya menari di belakangnya.

Sekarang, waktunya "Lomba Rintang" yang akan aku ikuti.

[Siapa yang akan mengikuti Lomba Rintang,

Dipersilahkan berkumpul di area yang sudah di sediakan.]

Aku mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja di buat.

"Oke, Aku pergi."

Aku mengatakanya pada semuanya.

"Ya, Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku akan menyemangatimu."

Setelah mendapat dorongan dari Buchou dan Akeno-san, Duo

Great Onee-sama, aku berjalan ke lokasi yang sudah di tentukan.

○ **Lomba Rintang**

Aku berbaris dengan peserta lainya. Tunggu…Aku di baris pertama!

Jadi aku akan jadi orang pertama yang berjalan huh….. Aku merasa tak nyaman.

[Perlombaan akan segera di mulai!]

Oh, jadi akhirnya di mulai. Aku membuat sikap siap berlari.

[Bersiap, siap…DOR!]

Aku berlari setelah mendengar suara ledakan! Sepertinya aku melakukan yang terbaik di awal! ada dua orang dari setiap fraksi, total ada enam orang berlari menuju garis finis!

Rintangannya cukup sederhana. Kami harus melewati Balok Keseimbangan, maju di bawah jaring, dan menendang berbagai jenis bola.

Normalnya kita maju dan sampai ke rintangan yang terakhir….

"Gyaooooooooooooooooooon!"

"Kyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Gowangowan!"

Yang muncul, yang membuat teriakan berbahaya, Adalah:

….Ular berkepala sembilan, Anjing dengan tiga kepala dan burung yang menyebar-nyebarkan sayapnya!

Apa-apa an ini!? Apa monster-monster ini di perbolehkan!? Aku sangat terkejut, bola mataku keluar! Saat ku lihat, peserta lainya membatu! termasuk aku!

Tunggu, Anjing berkepala tiga itu! bukankah itu anjing neraka yang di sebut

Cerberus!? Aku ingat itu karena aku melawanya sebelumnya!

[untuk rintangan terakhir kita menempatkan beberapa monster :Ular yang bisanya bisa membunuh Malaikat dan iblis, Hydra! Anjing gerbang neraka, Cerberus! Dan burung tak menyenangkan, Ziz, juga hadir! Jadi cobalah terobos monster-monster itu!]

"Menempatkan monster " Dasar Gila!

"Oh, apa kau Hyoudou Issei."

Satu dari para monster berbicara padaku. Ku pikir "Aku gak punya kenalan monster", tapi naga besar itu…. itu mantan raja naga, paman Tannin!

"Pa..Paman! Kenapa kau disini?"

Paman menjawab sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Yah, Aku diminta untuk membatu Tiga Kekuatan Besar….tapi sepertinya mereka ingin aku memperankan peran ini."

Maksudmu berperan sebagai monster!? Se..sebenarnya naga juga

monster….Tapi rintangan seperti apa yang akan di buat oleh Paman, yang merupakan mantan raja naga dan Iblis Kelas Ultimate, jadi rintangan terakhir!?

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Tolong Akuuu!"

Ada jeritan!

Saat ku lihat, ada malaikat jatuh yang terjerat ular, malaikat yang di bawa entah kemana oleh Burung yang tak menyenangkan! Dan ada Iblis yang sudah di telan Cerberus, kepala pertama! Mereka dalam situasi serius!

[Ooooh! Sepertinya semua peserta bermain dengan senang dengan para monster! Sangat menyenangkan melihatnya!]

Diam! Ini tidak menyenangkan! Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, semua peserta sedang berada dalam bahaya!

"Baiklah, kau juga hadapi aku!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Menerima napas api yang seperti komet,aku terbungkus ledakan dan terlempar ke udara…..

○ **Lomba Antar-Barang**

Aku sudah babak belur saat aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, setelah di obati Asia…

Entah Bagaimana, aku berada di tempat pertama, tapi itu tak seperti aku mengalahkan paman; Aku melewati garis finis sambil di kejar olehnya….. Bahkan setelah itu, ini menjadi aktivitas yang berbahaya karena peserta terus berguguran.

[….]

Seperti setiap sisi berada dalam tekanan dan menjadi gugup, juga.

Semua tim jadi haus darah setelah Lomba Rintang dan semua peserta memiliki mata tajam sekarang. terlebih lagi, mereka dipenuhi semangat juang, setelah mereka bertemu para monster.

Aku yakin ini akan jadi badai…

[Semua yang berpartisipasi dalam lomba antar-barang di persilahkan menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan-]

Oh, itu pengumuman untuk mengikuti Lomba Antar-barang.

"Baiklah, Aku maju lagi."

"….Tolong lakukan yang terbaik."

"Ise-senpai, tolong menangkan~!"

Menerima dorongan semangat dari kedua junior menggemaskan , Koneko-chan dan Gasper, Aku pergi ke lokasi yang di sebut medan perang.

Tolong jangan kacaukan kompentensi kali ini. Aku berbaris menunggu giliran. Giliranku; Aku berdiri di garis Start dan bersiap berlari.

[Bersiap, siap….DOR!]

Mantap! Aku berhasil di awal!

Aku melesat ke depan dan mengambil amplop.

"Apa-apaan ini Yakitori-sensei!?"[4]

"Siapa di antara kalian yang Tasogareiro no Utatsukai disini!?"[5]

Keliatanya persyaratan peserta lain juga sulit.

Sekarang, bagaimana punyaku? Ku buka amplopnya dan ku baca kertas yang ada di dalam amplop.

"….."

Otakku berhenti ketika aku mengecek apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Hanya tertulis [Siscon[6]]. Aku menelan ludah dan melihat kursi VIP, lalu melihat seseorang!

"Sirzechs-sama! Tolong ikut denganku!"

"Mu! Jadi aku bendanya! Baiklah, Aku mengerti!"

Aku berlari ke faris finis sambil berpegangan dengan Sirzechs-sama! Tertulis

[Peserta dari tim Iblis mendapat tempat pertama!]

Yup, Aku mendapat tempat pertama lagi! Aku buat pose kemenangan dan Sirzechs-sama Bertanya dengan wajah malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ise-kun. Benda apa yang harus kau antarkan? [Maou]? [Seseorang dengan rambut crimsom]? atau mungkin itu [Onii-san]? Oh tidak, Aku merasa malu."

"….Ya-Yah, Pada dasarnya itu."

Aku menjawab smbil melihat ke sisi lain.

"Hahahaha, Aku tersanjung."

Sirzechs-sama kelihatannya sangat senang!

Aku tidak bisa memberitaunya! Tidak mungkin aku memberitaunya! Tidak mungkin aku bilang [Siscon] adalah apa yang tertuis! Serafall-sama sepertinya baik-baik saja, tapi aku akhirnya bertanya pada Sirzechs-sama! Itu karena… dia _adalah_ siscon! Dia menyukai Rias-buchou!

Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku bertanya! Kuputuskan, Aku akan membawa kertas ini ke kuburanku.

○ **Permainan Lempar Bola**

Kali ini adalah permainan lempar bola di mana mengharuskan semua peserta dari masing-masing tim berpartisipasi.

Ada keranjang yang ditempatkan di batang yang sangat panjang tempat untuk melempar bola, dengan warna tim kami, kedalamnya.

Semua yang berpartisipasi sedang bersiap, Mennunggu di mulai.

[Sekarang Permainan Lempar Bola yang di ikuti Malaikat, Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh dimulai!]

Ku ampbil banyak boa dari tanah saat sinyal di berikan dan melemparnya ke keranjang! Aku mulai mengambil lagi, bersama Buchou dan di saat aku hendak melemparkannya lagi….

"Lemparkan cahaya ke para Ibliiiiis!"

CHUDOOOOON!

"Ini dendam masa lalu!"

DOOOOOOOON!

"Ini Armageddon, Siiiaaaalaaannn!"

"Kau mau kami memainkan seruling Gjallarhorn, huh?!"

DODODODOOOOOOOOOOON!

Sura ledakan terdengar di mana-mana dan bukan dari permainan bola, Pertempuran di mulai! Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Alih-alih melempar ke keranjang, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh melemparkan Bola Cahaya ke para Iblis! Iblis membalas dengan kekuatan iblis mereka! Para malaikat jatuh bahkan mulai diam-diam menyerang malaikat!

[Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh berhentilah meemparkan cahaya ke pada para Iblis! Mereka akan binasa! Hey, kau! Jangan mulai lemparkan tombak cahaya seolah-olah kau sedang lempar lembing! Itu kegiatan yang sangat berbeda! Dan juga Iblis Bisakah kalian berhenti menyerang juga! Apa kalian bodah!? Apa kalian semua gila!?]

Dari suara itu, penyiar telah kehilangan akal! Ini berubah ke situasi berbahaya!

"Menyenangkan, ya kan Ise!"

Buchou benar-benar mendalaminya!

Aku benar-benar terkejut dan dua pemimpin muncul di depan mataku.

"Yo, Michael. Ini akhir mu bertemu denganku."

"Fufufu, Hari ini kamu memiliki mata yang sama saat perang. Hanya terisi kejahatan."

Itu Azazel-sensei dan Michael-san! Mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menunjuk juga! Mereka terlihat akan meledak!

"Yeah, ini mengingatkanku masa lalu. Kau…..Beraninya kau! Mengumumkan laporan yang ku tulis, saat aku ada di surga, di depan semua orang!"

Sensei berkata sambil melemparkan bola ke Michael-san! Sensei, Bola itu bukan untuk di lemparkan ke malaikat; Itu sesuatu yang harus kau masukan ke basket!

Michael-san menghindarinya, dan membuat senyum memprovokasi.

"Oh, Kamu bicara tentang _itu_. Laporan kompilasi data mu , kan? Tidak hanya memiliki judul panjang dan penjelasan yang di tulis 'Laporan kompilasi Ultimate Sacred Gear yang ku pikirkan', kau juga memasukan ilustrasimu sendiri kedalamnya. Aku pikir kamu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Jadi aku memberikannya ke pada semua orang dalam bentuk selebaran saat perang. Aku sangat ingin semua orang melihat itu. Aku pikir namanya adalah [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade], kan? Itu benar-benar ide hebat."

Mendengar itu, wajah sensei berubah merah dan mulai melemparkan bola lain!

"Diam! karena itu, Aku jadi dapat julakan [ Gubernur Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] dalam grupku untuk sementara waktu kau tau!? mereka berkata, 'Hey Azazel, bisa kau kirimkan [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] sebagai senjata rahasia?' dan 'kau mulai membasmi musung menggunakan [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] sekarang, kan?' dan juga 'Azazel-san, dimana pisau dinnermu, yang juga di kenal [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]?', Siaaalllaaannn!"

"Hahaha, itu salahku!"

Menghidari bola yang di lempar oleh sensei, Michael-san juga melempar bola!

….Entah bagaimana dia punya dendam dan rasa sakit, untuk waktu yang lama. jadi waktu itu saat sensei masih muda, huh?….. Tapi mereka berdua terlihat menikmati itu.

Lalu Akeno-san menuju Barakiel-san!

"A…Akeno…"

Melaju ke Barakiel-san yang tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Akeno-san memberitaunya, sambil berpegangan tangan, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"…Tou-sama! Tolong bantu kami!"

itu seperti terlihat sedih, ekspresi lucu! Barakiel-san, yang mendengar itu….

"….Uu...uooooo!"

Dia mengambil banyak bola merah, Milik tim Iblis, dan melemparkanya ke keranjang sambil berteriak!

Sensei terkejut melihatnya!

"Barakiel!? H-Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lempar bola hitam!"

"Maaf Azazel! Putriku…! Akeno….! Ini semua untuk satu-satunya putriku yang ku punyaaaa!"

Barakiel-san menepis kata-kata Gubernur dan mulai bekerja keras untuk anaknya!

"Ufufu!"

Akeno-san sendiri, sedang melempar bola dengan ayahnya yang senang. Ini pasti lelucon Akeno-san, tapi sepertinya dia menikmati fakta bahwa dia mengikuti aktifitas bersama ayahnya.

"….Tiga Kekuatan Besar mulai hilang kendali."

Rossweisse-san berkata sambil mendesah. ya, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

○ **Pertempuran kavaleri**

Aktifitas selanjutnya juga termasuk pertandingan tim, Pertempuran Kavaleri.

Beberapa peserta membentuk kelompok dimana yang satu jadi "Kuda" dan yang satu, jadi "Pengendara" di atasnya. Ketegangan setiap orang dalam Tiga Kekuatan Besar jadi aneh dan sekarang berubah jadi medan perang, dengan permusuhan dan niat membunuh dimana-mana. Kami membuat dua tim: Buchou jadi pengendara, dengan Akeno-san membawa Buchou, selagi Rossweisse-san dan Koneko-chan membantu mereka dari kejauhan dan aku yang jadi pengendara, dengan Kiba membawaku, saat Gasper dan Xenovia yang membantu kami dari kejauhan.

[Pertempuran Kavaleri dimulai!]

Seiring sinyal dari penyiar, semua pengendara maju ke medan perang!

"Oryaaaaaaah! Aku akan buat bencana! Matilah, Malaikat!"

"Jangan nganggap remeh Malaikat! Kami akan memberikan penghakiman!"

"Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, binasalah!"

Semua orang bertarung menggunakan kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatan iblis!? Ini perang! Ini seharusnya jadi kegiatan dimana kau menang jika kau ambil topi dari pengendara, kau tau!?

"Malaikat renkarnasi, buat formasi! Kita bisa melepaskan kekuatan kita jika kita punya kartu yang tepat! Formasi Full House!"

"Kau pikir kami akan biarkan itu! Ini pertempuran habis-habisan diantara Malaikat renkarnasi dan iblis renkarnasi!"

"Renkarnasi ini, dan renkarnasi itu! Semua dari kalian meningkatkan jumlah dengan itu! Kenapa gak ada malaikat "jatuh" ke kita, ya!?"

…Uwaa, ini benar-benar jadi perang! Bola cahaya, Tombak cahaya, Api dan halilintar, yang dibuat dari kekuatan iblis, saling lempar dimana-mana!

"Hmph! Aku gak akan kalah dari malaikat dan malaikat jatuh!"

Orang yang menjatuhkan beberapa Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh….kepala keluarga selanjutnya dari keluarga Great King, Sairaorg Bael-san. …Bagaimana dia menggunakan kekuatanya itu luar biasa….

"Bagaimana kalau kita serang mereka sekarang!? Kita harus mengalahkan mereka sebelum kita kalah!"

"Tenanglah, [Ace] Irina!"

Kuda yang ditunggangi Irina sedang dalam waktu sulit, mencoba untuk memikirkan bagaimana untuk menyerang, di tanah yang telah berubah jadi kekacauan.

[Semuanya, tolong jangan lanjutkan perang _itu_ disini! Kembali! Perang itu sepenuhnya datang lagi! Ku biang berhenti, Sialaaannn! Hyahaha-!]

Sepertinya penyiar membuat jeritan untuk sementara!

"Ini! Aku dapat topinya!"

Orang yang mengambil topi dari malaikat perempuan elegan itu Buchou. Hanya di sekitar Buchou, seperti pertempuran kavaleri yang damai….

"Oh, Ise! Jadi kau disini!"

Sensei mendekat.

"Ada apa, sensei? A..Apa kau berencana menyerangku?"

Aku jadi berhati-hati, tapi sensei mengelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

Aku mendekatinya, dan mendengar apa yang dia katakan…

-! A-Apa yang baru saja kau katakan…..? Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari itu! Tunggu, Aku boleh melakukan itu!? Apa yang Sensei katakan padaku seperti baut keluar dari laut!

"Jadi seperti itu, Jadi aku serahkan padamu, Ise."

Sensei mengirimku maju setelah meletakan tangannya dipundakku.

"…Ise-kun, Apa yang dia katakan?"

Sang Kuda, Kiba, bertanya padaku…tapi aku mengabaikannya! Aku hanya berteriak!

"Kedepan, Kiba! Percaya padaku!"

"O..Oke! Tapi kenapa kau mimisan? Apa dia memberitau sesuatu yang gak benar lagi?"

Fufufu! Dia memang punya intuisi yang hebat! Kata-kata yang dikatakan sensei membuat otakku dipenuhi keserakahan!

"Aku gak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi mari kita percaya Ise."

"A..Aku juga akn percaya dan mengikutinya hingga akhir!"

Gasper dan Xenovia, bersedia mengikutiku! kalian hebat!

Aku tingkatkan kekuatan iblisku, dan membuat imajinasi kuat dalam kepalaku! aku lalu meletakan tanganku di depan, dan mengarahkannya pada malaikat dan malaikat jatuh!

Tapi yang aku ambil cuma perempuan!

"Maaf menelanjangimu!"

Walaupun begitu aku minta maaf pada mereka, Aku mulai menyentuh tubuh pengendar wanita! lalu aku berteriak, selagi membuat pose keren dan melepaskan kekuatan iblisku!

"Dress Break!"

STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP STRIP!

Pakaian dari perempuan yang aku pegang mulai meledak dan jadi parade tubuh telanjang!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

MIMISAN! Mimisan ku mulai meledak! He-Hebat! Tak hanya Malaikat yang tak berdosa, tapi juga malaikat jatuh menggoda telanjang! Mereka semua telanjang! Oppai, pantat dan paha terlihat semua!

"Ooo!"

Melihat itu, Laki laki dari pihak iblis dan malaikat jatuh jadi bahagian dan mulai mimisan! Di lain pihak—

"Uoooo! Te….Tubuh telanjang wanita….! ini buruk! Jika kita memikirkan hal yang gak benar...kita akan jatuh!"

"Oppai…..Pantat…paha….uuu! Kita akan jatuh~! Tapi kulit putih itu bersinar!"

Malaikat laki laki mulai jadi ragu-ragu dan penyakitan pada situasi erotis dan sayap mereka terus berputar hitam dan putih! Aku tau, itu karena banyak orang polos di antara para malaikat dan kemungkinan mereka akan jadi malaikat jatuh kalau mereka melihat sesuatu yang erotis! Penomena serupa terjadi pada Irina, saat dia tersiksa, yang terjadi pada mereka!

Pasti sulit jadi Malaikat! Jadi mereka akan jatuh saat mereka melihat payudara!

Aku lega aku iblis! Aku baik-baik saja gak peduli berapa banyak oppai yang kuliat! Oppai yang terbaik!

Melihat itu, Azazel-sensei tertawa keras.

"Buatlah para malaikat jauth! Buat mereka jatuh, ku katakan! Fuhahahaha! Jatuh hanya karena melihat tubuh telanjang wanita kalian memang benar-benar polos!"

Orang jahat! Sensei mendesakku untuk melakukan itu karena dia bertujuan untuk ini? Dia benar benar boss jahat sensei! …Aku hanya digunakan olehnya! I..Itu bukan salahku! ku pikir!?

"Kami Malaikat Jatuh tidak akan bisa jatuh maupun takut akan cahaya! Kami memiliki jumlah paling kecil diantara Tiga Kekuatan Besar, tapi kita lebih unggul dalam situasi seperti ini! Fuhahaha! Sekarang, Ise! Taget mu selanjutnya dia!"

Sensei menunjuk seseorang yang cantik.

-Itu kan Seraph, Gabriel-san!

"Apa kau gak mau liat tubuh wanita tercantik di surga?'

Sensei mendesakku sekali lagi! Aku—

"Aku ingin melihatnya~!"

Aku berubah jadi binatang bernafsu bejad dan mendatangi Gabriel-san, dengan membuat kudaku mendekatinya! Tubuh telanjang wanita tercantik di surga~! Oppai milik Seraph~! oppaaaaaaaiiiii malaikat!

"ini benar-benar salah!"

"Aah, apa yang kita lakukan! Amen!"

"Uwaaaaan~!"

Meskipun mereka bingung, Kiba, Xenovia and Gasper mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan!

"A..Ara? gentelmen Sekiryuutei akan datang dengan cara ini…."

Gabriel-san memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap cara ini dengan mata tak berdosanya! Aaaah, aku ingin liat oppai si cantik ini! lalu aku bersiap melakukan Dress Break lagi dan—

GON!

-! Aku menerima pukulan tak terduga di wajahku…. kuda kami jadi gak stabil sebagai dampaknya, dan aku pun jatuh ke tanah….

"…..Setiap prilaku yang menyimpang lebih jauh lagi dilarang. Naga Hentai-senpai."

Koneko-chan meninjak kepalaku selagi membuat suara dengan kedua tangannya.

…Pukulan Koneko-chan benar-benar bekerja…

Dengan cara ini, Pertempuran Kavaleri juga berakhir seperti perang.

○ **Pertempuran Penentuan! Lari Estefet!**

Aktivitas Olah Raga bersama akhirnya sampai di aktifitas terakhir. Ini akan jadi lari estefet.

[Untuk masing-masing tim, peserta yang terpilih menunggu di titik-titik yang sudah ditunjukan! Sekarang, Hari Olahraga yang telah berlangsung lama mencapai klimaks!]

Penyiar membangkitkan lapangan dengan pengumumannya. Poin setiap tim cukup dekat, dan itu jadi dimana Lari Estafet terakhir ini akan menentukan pemenang.

Aku jadi jangkar dalam lari estafet ini. Aku sudah siap dalam posisi Balance Breaker.

"Fufufu, jadi kau musuhku, huh, Ise?"

"To..Tolong anggap mudah denganku…."

Jangkar pihak Malaikat Jatuh itu sensei. ….Aku hanya punya perasaan buruk tentang ini!

"Mari lakukan yang terbaik~"

Jangkar dari pihak Malaikat adalah Gabriel-san.

Aku menyesal gak bisa menggunakan Dress Break padanya di pertempuran kavaleri sebelumnya.

Sebaliknya, Aku dimarahi dengan hebat oleh Buchou dan Koneko-chan setelah pertempuran kavaleri…..

[Sekarang, pertandingan final dimualai!]

BANG!

Pistol untuk lari estapet sudah ditembakan dengan ritme BGM, peserta dari masing-masing tim berlari. Pelari pertama dari tim iblis adalah Kiba! Dengan kecepatan Dewanya, dia bisa dengan mudah menang! itu yang kupikir, namun peserta dari malaikat Jatuh menembakan cahaya ke arah Kiba! Kiba menghidarinya dengan cepat, tapi apa-apaan tindakan pengecut itu!

"Apa itu diperbolehkan!?"

Aku protes ke sensei, tapi…

"Gak liat~"

Dia mengabaikan aku! sensei mengerikan! Dia gubernur yang buruk!

Meski begitu, Lari estafet terjadi dan para peserta berlari di lapangan! Akhirnya peserta sebelum aku…Sirzechs-sama berlari! Cepaaaatt! Maou juga serius!

"Uooooooo! Aku gak akan kalah! Aku gak akan kalah di depan putriku Akeno!"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin aku, Uriel, sang "Dewa Api" kalah melawan Maou!"

Barakiel-san tertutupi oleh halilintar suci dan Uriel-san tertutupi oleh api suci hebat! Kecepatan gila mereka gak kalah dari Sirzechs-sama! Pertempuran utama di antara bos di tempat seperti ini!

Dan Sirzechs-sama akhirnya sampai padaku!

"Ku serahkan sisanya padamu, Ise-kun!"

"Ya!"

Ku ambil tongkat kecil, dan terbang ke depan selagi memicu boosters di punggungku!

"Oryaaaaah!"

Aku maju ke garis finis dengan kecepatan yang gila! Tapi-!

"Toryaaaaah! Ini adalah senjata yang kupersiapkan dalam situasi seperti ini!"

Sensei mengikutiku di belakang! Di taangannya, dia memegang pedang yang terlihat seperti campuran warna terang dan gelap!

"Ini [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] yang kalian semua cemoohkan dariku!"

Sensei muai neghunus pedang sambil menghempaskan pemandangan di apangan dengan itu! melihat itu, pemimpin setiap fraksi shock!

"Apa!? jadi [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] sudah selesai!?"

"Mu! jadi itu [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

Sensei mulai menyerangku dengan [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]! Aku entah bagaimana menghidari itu! serangan yang melewatiku menembus jauh dalam tanah! kekuatan apa itu!

"Hey! Apa kau mau membunuhku!? Apa kau bisa bilang kau ini gubernur dan seorang guru!? Bukankah ini seharusnya jadi Hari Olahraga!?"

"ini Peeeraaaang! Aku gak akan kalah dari Maou dan pemimpin malaikat! aku nomor 1!"

Ini buruk! Ketenangan Sensei mulai sampai max dan berpikir ke arah yang salah!

Sensei dan aku mulai saling berhadapan di depan garis finis, dan kami mulai bertarung menggunakan tinju dan pedang!

[Oo! Guberbur Azazel dan Oppai Dragon mulai bertarung di depan garis finis!]

Bahkan penyiar bangkit!

"ini kesempatan bagus! Aku akan menguji kekuatan mu, Ise! Ayo, muridku!"

"Apa sih yang kau katakan!? Ku pukul kau, Bos terakhir-sensei!"

Aku memukul sensei tanpa ragu saat aku mengatakan itu!

"Beraninya kau, memukul ku! Kau! Kau harus memerlakukan yang lebih tua dengan lebih sedikit hormat!"

Tendangan tajam sensei mendarat tepat di kepalaku!

"Ow! Apa kau berada di sitiasi untuk mengatakan itu!?"

Selagi aku dan sensei saling menyakiti satu sama lain…..

"Aku duluan~"

Gabriel-san berlari melewati kami dan sampai di garis finis!

[Gooooooal! Orang yang berhasil menaklukkan lari Estafet ini adalah tim Malaikat!]

" "Aaaaagh!" "

Melihat itu, Aku dan sensei jadi terkejut! Lihat, lihat apa yang terjadi! Karena aku bertarung bersama sensei, dia melewati garis finis sebelum kita!

"Ini salahmu, sensei!"

"Tidak, Ini salahmu karena gak kalah olehku lebih cepat!"

Sensei dan aku saling melotot! Orang ini orang jahat! Dia kan gubernur malaikat jatuh!

[Oi.]

Tekanan misterius mengelilingi aku dan sensei. Saat ku liat….Para malaikat jatuh mengeilingi sensei….. Semua dari mereka mengeluarkan hawa membunuh dari tubuh mereka dan mereka melotot tajam ke sensei… Aku gak boleh ada di sini dan menyelinap keluar diam-diam, tapi Buchou ada disana!

"Ise! Apa yang telah kau lakukan…."

Aku menundukan kepalaku selagi Buchou mendesah. Uu, Aku minta maaf. Aku terbawa oleh sensei dan menunjukan ke semuanya sesuatu yang menyedihkan… Aku dipenuhi rasa bersalah ke reman-temanku dan sensei.

Selain aku, sensei coba melarikan diri, tapi….

"….Azazel, ayo bicara sebentar."

Tertangkap oleh Wakil gubernur Shemhaza, dia di seret ke arah malaikat jatuh.

"A..Aku minta maaf, Shemhaza! A…Aku sedikit sombong! Hahaha, Maafkan aku. …..Tolong?"

Sensei meminta maaf, tapi Shemhaza berkata dengan senyum.

"Tidak."

"Gyaaaaah!"

Ditengah tengah tim malaikat jatuh, Seorang gubernur membuat jeritan. Sensei, Tolong renungkan tindakkan mu.

Buchou kemudian membelai pipiku.

"Kamu juga harus merenungkan tindakanmu setelah kita tiba di rumah, oke? Tapi kamu hebat hari ini."

"Ya, makasih!"

Ah, Buchou! kau benar benar mengawasiku!

Itu saja sudah layak untuk kerja kerasku hari ini!

Seperti itu, Hari Besar Olahraga berakhir dengan kemenangan tim malaikat. mungkin semua orang disetiap fraksi sudah melepas strees mereka, jadi mereka punya wajah puas di akhir.

Melihat itu, Ada sebuah diskusi "Ayo lakukan lagi tahun depan"…

Ini Hari Olahraga yang menyenangkan, Tapi aku gak mau lagi terlibat dalam acara yang berbahaya seperti ini lagi!


	70. Chapter 70

Extra Life: Kekhawatiran Dari Pewaris-sama[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Di pagi hari akhir pekan, setelah kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh tentara monster di Dunia bawah…...

Setelah sarapan, aku terkejut melihat orang yang datang berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Sudah lama sekali, semuanya. Ini aku, Millicas Gremory."

Laki-laki berambut-crimson dengan tas di punggungnya datang untuk berkunjung! Millicas Gremory-sama! Anak satu-satunya Maou Sirzechs-sama dan istrinya, [Ratu] yang terkuat, Grayfia-san! Untuk rumah Gremory, dia merupakan pewaris berikutnya setelah Rias. Seorang pangeran sungguhan! Ouji-sama[1]!

Dia berkunjung saat melakukan pengenalan baik.

Aku dengar dari Rias sebelumnya bahwa tamu akan datang untuk berkunjung dari rumah Gremory…...

Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu Millicas-sama. Aku pikir itu akan baik kalau Sirzechs-sama atau Grayfia-san.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang tuaku di ruang tamu, kami pindah ke ruang VIP.

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengannya, tapi pengenalan dan tindakannya yang diisi dengan keanggunan; Dia benar-benar menunjukkan betapa kayanya anak laki-laki yang dibesarkan dengan baik harus bertindak! Pakaiannya juga pakaian mulia untuk anak-anak!

Dia terlihat seperti anak yang cerdas seperti biasanya. Ketika aku masih kecil aku mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek, sementara berjalan di sekitar daerah ini seperti idiot dengan temanku... Orang tuaku juga berbicara tentang masa lalu dimana aku bahkan tidak tahu huruf "S" untuk studi.

"Ini teh hitam Anda. Mau gula? Jika aku ingat, Anda selalu memberikan dua sendok teh gula, benar?"

Akeno-san memberi teh untuk Millicas-sama.

"Ya, terima kasih, Akeno-neesama."

Ah, jadi dia tidak bisa minum teh tanpa gula. Aku lega bahwa dia memiliki sisi yang kekanak-kanakan kepadanya. Juga dia memanggil Akeno-san "Akeno-neesama", ya? Yah, dia adalah anggota tertua antara kelompok Rias, dan dia telah berinteraksi dengan Millicas-sama lebih dari apapun dari kami.

Kelompok kami dan Irina berkumpul di ruang VIP. Kiba dan Gasper juga datang setelah kami memanggil mereka. Millicas-sama tidak gugup sama sekali, meskipun dia dikelilingi oleh kami, yang lebih tua daripada dirinya. Diharapkan dari anak Maou.

Ketika Millicas-sama melihat Rias, Rias mengangguk dengan senyum. Melihat hal itu, Millicas-sama berbicara.

"Saya datang ke sini hari ini berada di bawah Rias-neesama dan semua orang dalam kelompok, untuk pengamatan."

"Pengamatan? Mengamati…... apa?

Aku bertanya setelah menemukan itu aneh. Kemudian Millicas-sama berkata dengan senyum, sementara menempatkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Ya! Saya datang ke sini karena aku ingin melihat cara iblis di dunia manusia!"

Cara-cara di dunia manusia….. Dia ingin…... mengamati itu?

Rias bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Millicas-sama sambil mengistirahatkan tangannya pada bahunya.

"Itulah bagaimana hal ini. Akan ada saat ketika Millicas membuat kelompok sendiri dan membuat perjanjian dengan manusia. Anak ini tahu dirinya sendiri sangat baik, tetapi dia mengatakan dia ingin benar-benar melihat iblis yang hidup di dunia manusia. Kan?"

Ya! Aku ingin melihat dari dekat gaya hidup semua orang di sini, yang terkenal di dunia bawah!"

Jadi itulah bagaimana hal itu. Berikutnya, pewaris-sama berikutnya tertarik dalam hal iblis di usia yang masih muda... Aku akan mengulang sendiri tapi aku tidak berpikir tentang masa depanku ketika aku masih kecil, kau tahu? Kurasa aku berpikir tentang payudara wanita sepanjang waktu. Ah, itu adalah masih sama sampai sekarang.

Aku belum berubaaaaaaaah! Aku belum berubah bahkan sedikitpun! Mendengar kata-kata cerdas Millicas-sama, aku hanya bisa menangis pada realitas diriku tidak berubah sama sekali!

"Begitulah seperti itu, jadi untuk beberapa hari dari sekarang, mari kita hidup bersama dengan dia. Semua orang, mohon mengurus dia. "

"mohon mengurus saya."

[Mari bersama.]

Semua orang juga menjawab Millicas-sama. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak dia. Rias mementingkan keponakan! Dia juga anak laki-laki penting dari rumah Gremory! Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik, jadi aku akan terbuka kepadanya!

"Akeno-neesama, mohon urus saya dari hari ini."

Millicas-sama mengatakan dan membungkukkan kepalanya ke Akeno-senpai.

"Ara ara. Ini permintaan Millicas-kun setelah semua. Saya tidak punya masalah dengan itu."

Akeno-san juga menanggapi dengan senyum. Dia memiliki ekspresi yang memberitahuku dia memuja Millicas-sama sangat banyak.

Millicas-sama juga melihat Asia.

"Saya mendengar dari Rias-neesama bahwa Asia-neesama adalah seseorang yang seperti adik kecil untuk Rias-neesama. Jika ini kasusnya, maka Asia-neesama adalah neesama untuk saya juga!"

Mendengar itu, Asia membuka mulutnya. Dia pasti telah mendengar sesuatu yang dia tidak dilihat datang. Dia sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk menanggapi…... tapi dia mengatakan, sementara menjadi sangat terharu dan menggigil.

"Ya ampun... apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ise-san! Memiliki anak Maou-sama memanggilku "Onee-sama" terlalu banyak untukku, tetapi aku merasa sangat bahagia!"

Kupikir aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Ketika aku juga dipanggil "Ise-niisama" oleh Millicas-sama, itu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang sepertiku dengan berstatus rendah, tapi aku juga merasa sukacita.

"Anda dapat bahagia tentang hal itu sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian Millicas-sama, apa pendapat Anda tentang Xenovia dan Irina di sini?"

Aku membuat Milicas-sama mengambil minat pada sisa dua anggota Trio Gereja.

"Oh, ini tentu saja membuatku gugup. Jadi apa artinya anak Maou berpikir tentangku?"

"Bahkan seorang malaikat seperti saya benar-benar tertarik untuk mendengar hal itu, meskipun gugup!"

Xenovia dan Irina memperbaiki postur mereka, yang merupakan hal yang langka, karena mereka sedang menunggu kata-kata anak laki-laki dengan rambut crimson.)

"Ya, Xenovia-san pemegang pedang suci, kan? Saya juga menyaksikan Rating Game. Anda tampak benar-benar menakjubkan ketika Anda mengalahkan lawan dengan kekuatan mutlak!"

Mendengar pujian Millicas-sama, Xenovia mengangguk percaya diri.

"Fufufu, Anda pasti mengerti itu sangat baik."

Namun, Millicas-sama melanjutkan.

"Tetapi karena Anda memegang banyak kemampuan untuk pedang suci, kupikir Anda akan mampu berjuang sebagai sebuah tipe-teknik dengan menggunakan sedikit lebih banyak ciri-ciri pedang suci Anda. Sebagai contoh, menebas lawan Anda tanpa mereka menyadarinya, dengan menggunakan pedang transparansi dan juga menggunakan pedang meniru sebagai kamuflase, sementara Anda mengisi jumlah besar aura dan saya pikir itu mungkin baik menggunakan pedang transparansi dan meniru pedang pada saat yang sama! …..Bahkan jika kekuatan Anda kuat, orang akan penelitian tentang hal itu setelah beberapa saat. Hal ini tidak seperti Anda akan selalu memiliki dukungan utama Gasper-san, seperti dalam pertandingan Bael. Untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Anda harus-"

...Millicas-sama mulai berbicara tentang poin buruknya. Itu cukup akurat dan dia berbicara tentang bagian-bagian yang akan membuat Xenovia sakit! Xenovia yang merupakan kekuatan-tipe [Kuda] tampak lebih kecil, setelah diberitahu oleh seorang anak kecil tentang hal yang sama anggota kelompok lainnya selalu memberitahu dia!

"Y..Ya…..Aku akan...berhati-hati dari sekarang….. "

Dia dalam shok! Wajah Xenovia tampak suram!

"mohon katakan lebih banyak. Aku berterima kasih banyak."

Kiba menangis dengan sukacita atas kata-kata Millicas-sama dengan mata menangis! Akhir-akhir ini Kiba sedang terjadi tentang "pentingnya jenis teknik" selama pertempuran. Xenovia tertawa yang dengan mengatakan "Aku hanya dapat meniup hal-hal yang pergi, dengan meningkatkan kekuatanku lebih lanjut dengan pelatihan", tapi tampaknya dia seperti kesakitan setelah mendengar itu hari ini.

Mendengar komentar tentang Xenovia yang adalah temannya, Irina mengangguk kuat.

"Ufufu, sepertinya Xenovia menerima pernyataan yang akurat dari Millicas-sama! Kamu harus berhati-hati dari sekarang, oke? Jadi, apa pendapat anda tentang aku?"

Irina ditunjuk dan bertanya tentang dirinya. Millicas-sama mengatakan itu dengan senyum.

"Ya! Anda adalah malaikat "memproklamirkan diri", kan!? Aku telah mendengar rumor tentang Anda!"

"Itu bukan memproklamirkan diri! Aku seorang malaikat sungguhan!"

Irina protes dengan mata menangis! Ya, akhir-akhir ini Irina telah disebut "malaikat memproklamirkan diri", oleh orang-orang yang berkaitan dengannya. Y…..Yah, dia selalu mengatakan "Aku seorang malaikat!" dengan keyakinan. Itu tidak dapat membantu jika orang yang memiliki keraguan tentang dia menjadi seorang malaikat, memanggilnya "memproklamirkan diri"…..

Aku diberitahu bahwa daripada bertindak secara individual, seorang malaikat yang bereinkarnasi dapat menggunakan sifat-sifat mereka yang sebenarnya lebih efisien dengan bekerja sama sebagai sebuah kelompok. Sistem [Brave Saints] yang dibuat surga dengan menggunakan ide [Evil Piece], adalah duabelas kartu yang masing-masing Seraph dan malaikat tingkat-tinggi harus menggunakan, untuk membuat orang-orang lahir kembali menjadi seorang malaikat (tampaknya seperti setiap malaikat tingkat tinggi memilih "setelan" yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Meskipun orang-orang dengan tetap "setelan" Michael-san dengan Spades, Gabriel-san dengan Hearts, Raphael-san dengan Clubs, dan Uriel-san dengan Diamonds). Mereka mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar manusia telah bereinkarnasi. Tidak seperti iblis yang memilih oleh kekuatan terlepas dari spesies, surga memilih dan mereinkarnasi mereka yang pengikut kuat dan yang sangat berbakat sebagai target utama mereka.

Sistem [Brave Saints], seperti sifat-sifat dari masing-masing buah catur [Evil Pieces], memiliki kemampuan khusus mereka sendiri. Mereka didasarkan pada permainan kartu, misalnya "Black Jack".

Setiap setelan mengumpulkan reinkarnasi malaikat dan kemudian membuat 21. Sebagai contoh, setiap setelan menyiapkan reincarnated malaikat dengan nomor 4, 6 dan 10 dan jika mereka membuat mereka bekerjasama dengan Ace(1) Irina dan bekerja sama dengan dia, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mampu melepaskan kekuatan luar biasa.

Juga, mereka ditambahkan dalam sistem Poker juga. Lima malaikat tingkat-tinggi atau para Seraph yang raja-raja, mengumpulkan mewakili mereka kartu dari Ace kepada Ratu dan membentuk oleh 'tangan' dia akan melahirkan kekuasaan tertentu. Titik yang baik adalah bahwa ini tidak akan hanya bekerja di antara orang-orang dalam kelompok yang sama, tetapi juga dengan kelompok lain, yang akan membuatnya mungkin bagi kerjasama dengan kelompok lain (tentu saja efek akan lebih kuat jika dalam kelompok yang sama.)

Aku dengar bahwa ketika mereka mendapatkan "Royal Straight Flush", kekuatan luar biasa. Bagian yang menarik adalah bahwa itu mirip dengan sistem reinkarnasi iblis, tetapi juga berbeda.

Juga kartu truf, dikenal sebagai Joker bukan milik kelompok, tetapi memiliki peran Joker untuk seluruh surga. Aku mendengar seperti dalam permainan kartu, itu adalah kartu yang kuat dengan banyak peran.

Sensei juga mengatakan jika ada Rating Game antara iblis dan malaikat dengan sistem yang berbeda, itu akan memanas dengan ekstrim. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jenis pertandingan itu akan berubah terjadi.

Jadi mungkin Irina yang tidak memiliki peran jika dia sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa jika seseorang memanggil dia "malaikat memproklamirkan diri". W-Well, Irina juga semakin lebih kuat sehingga aku berpikir dia mampu melawan dirinya.

"Saya masih belum diberikan pengenalan formal saya sebelumnya. Saya [Benteng] Rossweisse, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Rossweisse-san memberikan pergenalan formal. Oh ya. Rossweisse-san yang menjadi anggota terakhir untuk bergabung, pada dasarnya belum bertemu Millicas-sama sekali. Dia telah berada di tempat yang sama seperti dia dan telah melihat wajahnya, tapi aku pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepadanya secara tatap-menatap.

"Ya, Anda Rossweisse-san, kan? Kaa-sama saya mengatakan kepadaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa Rossweisse-san adalah seorang wanita luar biasa yang dapat mengurus hal-hal dirinya! Saya pikir ini akan menjadi hal besar jika saya dapat belajar hal-hal yang baik dari Rossweisse-san!"

Mendengar itu, Rossweisse-san menggerakan rambutnya sementara menjadi percaya diri dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Fufufu, Grayfia-sama begitu memiliki pendapat seperti itu tentang aku. Aku merasa sangat terhormat tentang hal ini. Jadi orang-orang yang mengambil yang baik melihatku benar-benar mengerti aku. Baiklah! Millicas-kun, saya akan mengajarkan Anda tentang manajemen mandiri! Pertama, mari kita pergi ke sebuah kedai 100 yen setelah ini! Saya akan mengajarkan Anda keindahan Jepang, disana!"

Hentikan! Jangan mengajarkan kebaikan Jepang di toko 100 yen! Tidak, kedai 100 yen memang nyaman dan baik, tapi tolong berhenti mengajar dia bagian yang baik dari Jepang di sana! Dia akan memiliki kesalahpahaman!

Aku telah mendengar tentang opini Grayfia-san terhadap Rossweisse-san sebelumnya. Tapi Grayfia-san tidak tahu bahwa Rossweisse-san adalah " Valkyrie Toko 100 yen " dan dia itu benar-benar disayangkan! Itu adalah pengaruh buruk untuk mengajarkan pengetahuan yang aneh untuk Millicas-sama yang begitu murni! Ia adalah putra dari Maou tahu!? Itu akan menjadi masalah besar jika ia belajar semua hal tentang sisi wanita ini menjadi miskin!)

Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua pendapatku tentang hal ini, jadi aku menarik napas dan meminta Rias.

"Millicas-sama akan tinggal di rumahku untuk mengamati gaya hidup kita, yang hidup di Jepang…... Itulah bagaimana hal itu benar?"

Ria mengangguk.

"Ya, itu mungkin masalah Anda, Otou-sama, dan Okaa-sama, tetapi mohon rawatlah dia."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Ayah dan ibu memberikan sambutan hangat sebelumnya."

Ya. Saat ayah dan ibu melihat Millicas-sama…..

"Ya ampun, begitu manisnya! Keponakan Rias-san!"

"Jadi ini adalah putra Sirzechs-san ~. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari Ise ketika ia masih kecil. Ini pasti karena lingkungan dan cara kita membesarkan dia…... Ini membuatku menyadari sekali lagi, bahwa pengajaran kita tidak baik, benar Kaa-san? "

"Ya, sangat benar. Karena kita tidak membesarkan dia dengan benar, anak kami….. menjadi sesuatu….. seperti ini….. yang merupakan perwujudan dari hasrat seksual…..! "

Sepertinya mereka memiliki penyesalan ketika mereka dibandingkan Millicas-sama dan aku, ketika aku masih kecil. Ibu bahkan menangis saat meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

Kau tahu bahwa anakmu adalah di depanmu? Mereka begitu kasar! Tapi alasan mengapa aku merasa seperti sedikit meminta maaf mungkin karena aku menyadari ini sendiri…...

Juga ketika mereka melihat Millicas-sama…..

"…Akankah cucu kita terlihat seperti ini?"

"Ya, rambut merah dan wajah tampan Gremory-san... Itu akan baik jika gen Rias-san berubah menjadi lebih kuat..."

Tampaknya ada pandangan yang hanya orang tuaku punya…Aku hanya ingin mereka untuk menjadi tenang dan tetap masih sekarang.

Aku membuat desahan, tapi Rias melihat di sekitar dan meminta semua orang.

"Pokoknya, aku meminta semua orang untuk melihat setelah Millicas. Semua orang dapat melanjutkan bagaimana mereka biasanya menghabiskan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Bahkan jika anak ini merupakan pewaris berikutnya setelah aku, lupakan tentang hal itu untuk tinggal di sini dan bersenang-senang selama kehidupan sehari-hari."

[Ya!]

Kami memberi Balasan energik untuk keinginan Rias.

Seperti itu, pengamatan Millicas-sama dimulai.

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Oke kemudian, kita akan lakukan reps 1000 ketukan!"

Pada larut malam, di dasar sungai. Xenovia mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya di sebuah lapangan bisbol banyak-rumput.

"Ya, pelatih!"

Salah satu yang bahagia menangkap bola kaki terkena Xenovia, adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topi baseball dan seragam. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap Xenovia untuk pekerjaannya.

Millicas-sama dan aku mengamati Xenovia melakukan pekerjaannya. Millicas-sama mengatakan dia ingin mengamati kita melakukan pekerjaan kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tag bersama dengan Xenovia yang telah menerima permintaan.

Aku mendampingi Millicas-sama. Yah, dia mungkin tidak perlu satu, tapi aku melakukannya hanya dalam kasus; karena mungkin ada masalah jika itu hanya Millicas-sama dan Xenovia. Aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan aku tagged bersama karena baru-baru ini, aku menjadi tertarik pada cara Xenovia melakukan pekerjaannya juga.

Pekerjaan yang diterima Xenovia, melibatkan melakukannya bekerja fisik sebagian besar waktu. Di antara permintaannya adalah membantu dengan pekerjaan konstruksi dan menjadi mitra praktek untuk berbagai jenis olahraga. Kali ini adalah yang terakhir.

"tolong lakukan yang terbaik ~!"

Di sampingku dan Millicas-sama, Asia bersorak untuk klien Xenovia sambil mengenakan seragam cheerleader. Anak itu, yang merupakan klien, meminta pemandu sorak yang akan menghibur baginya; bersama dengan mitra bisbol praktek. Jadi Asia, yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan pada waktu itu, dipanggil sebagai penolong.

Asia terlihat sangat cantik dalam pakaian seorang cheerleader! Dia sedang bekerja sangat keras, berputar-putar sambil bernapas keras. Karena itu larut malam di musim dingin, Asia-chan tentu layak pujian!

Permintaan Asia diterima, biasanya berkisar menjadi lawan di permainan kartu, untuk memakai cosplay untuk pemotretan. Koneko-chan juga mendapat yang serupa.

Klien Akeno-san adalah salah satu para bos perusahaan, atau istri yang kaya. Dia mendengarkan kekhawatiran sehari-hari mereka atau minum teh dengan mereka, sehingga dia memiliki sejumlah besar pekerjaan, di mana dia sebagian besar mengambil ketegangan orang yang hidup dalam masyarakat yang tinggi.

Kiba menerima banyak pekerjaan dari para Onee-san dan wanita yang bekerja. Mereka berkonsultasi dengan mereka menekankan mereka memiliki di dalamnya, atau dia memasak untuk mereka, dia biasanya digambarkan sebagai seorang yang baik. Hal ini seperti pemborosan bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan permintaan sesat!

Gasper melakukannya dengan menggunakan komputer. Dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bekerja dan menunjukkan hasil kelas-atas. Dia sangat populer di kalangan mereka yang buruk dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tetapi memiliki keinginan mereka ingin diberikan, oleh Iblis.

Rossweisse-san mendapat banyak panggilan oleh ibu rumah tangga. Dia mengatakan dia terutama mengajarkan cara untuk meringankan kekhawatiran mereka, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keuangan dan juga menjadi konsultan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini dia telah mengajar mereka cara ampuh untuk menang dalam persetujuan penjualan. Meskipun dia masih muda...

Anehnya permintaan master kita, Rias, bisa sangat terbatas, dia jarang mendapat satu. Mengatakan itu, persyaratan Rias memiliki kontraknya sangat besar dan layaknya iblis kelas-tinggi. Pekerjaannya meliputi item tak-terkutuk dan mengalahkan monster penargetan klien.

Pekerjaanku adalah... Aku terus terperangkap dalam hal-hal aneh, setelah dipanggil oleh orang-orang aneh. Aku sudah menyerah pada faktor yang aku punya yang menarik orang-orang aneh. Aku sudah memiliki musuh yang kuat yang datang kepadaku, tapi aku juga memiliki orang-orang aneh dan menyimpang datang untukku juga!

Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menunjukkan Millicas-sama diriku bekerja. Aku tidak dapat mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan orang aneh dan menyimpang! Dia adalah putra Sirzechs-sama! Jika aku memperkenalkan dia Mil-tan, sebagai permulaan, aku tidak tahu apa jenis rumor akan menyebar di dunia bawah!

"Baiklah! Kali ini 10.000 ketukan!"

"Yaaaaaaa, pelatiiiiiiiih~!"

Xenovia yang dalam semangat yang benar-benar tinggi mengatakan sesuatu yang sembrono untuk kliennya. Apakah klien, yang lelah, masih oke dengan melanjutkan karena dia memiliki senyum? Jangan membuatnya berlebihan, oke?

Ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia meninggal.

"Begitu hebat... Saya juga ingin orang-orang dalam kelompokku untuk menikmati pekerjaan mereka seperti ini."

Millicas-sama berkata sambil memandang Xenovia melakukan pekerjaannya. Xenovia pasti melakukan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman bagus.

"Millicas-sama, Apakah Anda memiliki calon yang ideal dalam pikiran Anda untuk grup Anda?"

Ketika saya bertanya, Millicas-sama menggelengkan kepala ke sisi.

"Tidak, itu akan mulai dari sekarang. Meskipun saya memiliki model peran yang saya pikir adalah baik."

Yah, itu jelas. Bahkan jika ia cerdas dan memandang ke depan untuk masa depan, itu pasti akan menjadi sulit untuk memikirkan kelompoknya di masa depan secara rinci.

"Jadi akan menggunakan kelompok Rias sebagai referensi sesudahnya?"

Dia telah datang di sini karena dia mengambil minat dalam gaya hidup kami setelah semua, sehingga itulah apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi Millicas-sama memiring kepalanya. Itu seolah-olah dia tidak mengatakan ya atau tidak.

"Semua orang dalam kelompok Rias-neesama adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Ise-niisama juga menakjubkan dan aku mengagumi Anda."

…Dia berkata bahwa dia mengagumi aku! Ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia!

"Tapi kelompokku yang aku miliki sebagai tujuanku adalah kelompok Tou-sama(ayah)."

-!

...Begitu, jadi Sirzechs-sama itu...kelompok ayahnya. Kelompok Sirzechs Lucifer yang dikatakan menjadi yang terkuat di dunia bawah. Selama krisis monster, aku juga melihat mereka dari kejauhan sekali dan aku menyadari bahwa mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang kuat, dengan aura luar biasa dan atmosfer. Aku merasakan langsung bahwa mereka jauh melampaui tim kami, yang memiliki kekuatan kuat tetapi juga banyak kelemahan. Aku mendengar bahwa mereka hanya berkumpul untuk krisis di dunia bawah dan untuk alasan politik. Meskipun demikian, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang aku temui adalah Grayfia-san dan [pion] Kirin, Enku-san.

Sementara memiliki diskusiku dengan Millicas-sama, seorang gadis mengenakan kostum Gothic lolita muncul dalam pandanganku. Itu adalah Ophis.

Ya, dia bilang dia tidak ada hubungannya, sehingga dia tagged bersama kami untuk mengamati Xenovia bekerja.

Sejak Ophis mulai tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou, dia telah mengikutiku di belakangku dan orang lain, menunjukkan minat pada apa yang kita lakukan.

Ketika aku sedang bermain game dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia juga ingin bermain, ketika Asia menyiram bunga ia akan membantu dia dan ketika Rias berdiri di dapur, Ophis akan berdiri di sampingnya dan memperhatikannya memasak. Pokoknya dia mengambil minat pada apa yang kita lakukan.

Tepat sekarang, Ophis bermain tangkapan dengan peliharaan Asia, Rasse. Ophis melempar bola dan Rasse menangkap dengan mulut yang menakjubkan dan memberikan kembali ke Ophis. Mungkin mereka bergaul karena mereka berdua naga, jadi mereka sering bermain bersama.

"Aku akan melatih Rasse."

"Gaa~!"

Mini-dragon menanggapi pada Ophis….. melatih Rasse!? Mantan Uroboros-sama dirinya, akan melatih dia!? Hei Hei Hei, hubungan jenis guru-murid apa ini! Jika Ophis menjadi tuannya, tidak mini-dragon yang menjadi seekor naga Sprite yang benar-benar kuat di masa depan!?

Mungkin Ophis bercanda, tetapi aku mulai memiliki penglihatan peliharaan Asia itu akan menjadi raja naga masa depan.

"Mungkin Rasse akan tiba-tiba menjadi naga yang menakjubkan. Menjadi teman bermain Ophis cukup hal yang kamu tahu?"

Aku berkata pada Asia, yang di sebelahku bersorak-sorai untuk klien Xenovia.

"If Ophis-san will teach him, then Rasse-kun will grow into a splendid dragon!" "Jika Ophis-san akan mengajarkan kepadanya, maka Rasse-kun akan tumbuh menjadi seekor naga yang baik!"

Apa seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah adalah Asia-chan! Jika Asia mengatakan itu, maka bahkan kupikir itu akan ternyata seperti itu!

"Asia, kamu mungkin memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan naga. Tidak hanya Rasse, tetapi orang yang punya kebersamaan dengan Ophis pertama adalah kamu, Asia."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Asia mulai menggeliat tubuhnya sambil memiliki wajah merah.

"…..Itu mungkin benar. Aku juga bertemu dengan Ise-san yang merupakan Sekiryuutei dan aku bisa dapat bersama denganmu. Jika aku memang memiliki koneksi yang baik seperti itu, maka aku hanya bisa memberi terima kasihku kepada Tuhan."

Aku menerima kata-kata yang memalukan dari dia!

"Aku juga diberkati untuk memenuhi Asia! Kami akan selalu bersama-sama sekarang juga!"

Ya! Apakah itu seribu tahun atau sepuluh-ribu tahun, aku akan selalu tinggal disampingku, Ise-san!"

"Baiklah! Mari kita membangun sebuah rencana selama ribuan tahun kedepan, dengan tinggal bersama kami, kemudian!"

"Aku menyukai Jepang, tapi aku juga ingin tinggal di Dunia bawah sekali!"

"OK OK! Setelah aku menjadi independen, aku akan membawamu kemana saja!"

Kami mulai memanas dan memeluk satu sama lain! Kami kemudian mulai menari dan berputar di sekitar! Itu adalah karena Asia-chan begitu lucu!

Sementara aku berada dalam mode-bahagia dengan Asia, Millicas-sama memberikan pandangan yang mencurigakan ke Ophis.

"Siapa gadis itu dalam gaun hitam?"

Millicas-sama bertanya! Dia mengamati Ophis dengan pandangan aneh setelah semua. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengatakan siapa Ophis ini.

"Hmm, dia adalah orang tua Tannin relatif atau sesuatu. Dia menggunakan teknik untuk mengubah menjadi manusia dan belajar tentang gaya hidup dunia manusia."

Aku membuat sebuah cerita di tempat, untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku merasa kasihan pada orang tua Tannin, tapi tolong membuatnya begitu, untuk ini!

"Jadi itu adalah apa itu. Dia sama denganku kemudian!"

Millicas-sama percaya padaku! Aku mulai merasa bersalah karena mata murni dan senyum, tapi ini demi seluruh dunia! Silakan percaya kebohonganku!

Kemudian Millicas-sama menarik lenganku.

"Ise-niisama, kumohon panggil saya Millicas."

"-! Bahkan jika Anda mengatakan itu, saya merasa itu tidak sopan..."

Aku mulai merasa bingung pada dukungan Millicas-sama. Aku sudah merasa dihormati, dia memanggilku Ise-niisama, tapi bagiku untuk memanggil namanya tanpa "-sama" adalah….. Aku memanggilnya dengan "-sama" ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, sehingga ini terutama karena itulah aku terus memanggil dia seperti itu. "Saya merasa sedikit kesepian untuk seseorang yang dapat memanggil Rias-neesama "Rias", memanggil namaku dengan"-sama "..."

Millicas-sama mulai melihat ke bawah.

…..Begitu, dia juga ingin aku, yang memanggil bibinya dia mencintai penuh oleh namanya, untuk memanggil dengan namanya. Aku suka Rias dan kami memiliki hubungan di mana kita telah diberitahu saling berperasaan kita. Dia juga menerima perasaanku. Kami mencintai satu sama lain. Kekasih adalah cara memalukan untuk dikatakan dan mencurigakan jika kita bahkan bertindak seperti itu.

Tapi perasaan kita mencapai satu sama lain. Bagiku, Rias adalah seorang wanita yang penting. Dia juga mengambil kepentingan dalam diriku juga.

Anak ini di sini, tahu itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia juga ingin aku untuk memanggil nama biasanya, tepat bagaimana aku memanggil nama Rias.

Jika aku berpikir tentang hal itu, Rias pernah mengatakan kepadaku.

"Ada banyak dari mereka yang memiliki harapan yang tinggi dari Millicas. Sejak kelahirannya sangat khusus."

Ya, Millicas-sama adalah anak yang lahir dari terkuat Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer dan Ratu terkuat, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Menambahkan fakta tentang tingkat ekstrim bakat dalam dirinya, tampaknya ada orang dewasa yang menjaga mata mereka pada persiapan dirinya sebagai calon Maou masa depan.

Bahkan ada sebuah "faksi Millicas" antara para politisi, yang mendukung Sirzechs-sama dan iblis yang menjaga mata mereka di masa depan anak ini.

Meskipun anak ini sudah berpikir tentang masa depannya sendiri pada tahap ini sendiri, politik juga tertangkap di dalamnya...

Rias juga merasa bangga kelahirannya tetapi dia tidak bisa membuang mimpinya. Impian menikahi orang yang dia cinta dengannya, tapi dia punya tunangan... Yang bermasalahnya.

Dan orang dewasa yang mencoba untuk membuat anak ini terbeban sesuatu yang bahkan lebih besar dari itu.

...suatu hari akan ada waktu ketika dia akan memahami, dimana dia berdiri. Kupikir dia akan merasa bangga tetapi juga berjuang untuk maju.

Mereka iblis-iblis kelas-tinggi... takdir mereka dengan orang tua yang kuat.

"Aku mengerti, Millica-"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku disini.

…Itu karena aku hanya merasa dingin. Seseorang melihatku, aku bisa 'merasa' pandangan mereka dan aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang kuat, yang diarahkan padaku...

Bahkan jika aku melihat di sekitar, tidak ada yang terlihat.

"….?"

Xenovia mungkin merasakan sesuatu juga, jadi dia melihat sekeliling tempat juga. Ophis juga melihat di sekitarnya. Asia, Millicas-sama, dan klien Xenovia belum menyadari hal itu, tetapi setidaknya kita lakukan.

…Seseorang melihatku dari tempat jauh. Itulah bagaimana rasanya.

"Xenovia! Asia-san! Aku membawa beberapa sports drink dari toko!"

Satu yang datang mengatakan itu sambil membawa tas di salah satu tangannya adalah Irina. Kadang-kadang Irina mengamati pekerjaan Asia dan Xenovia di mana dia tidak menghalangi mereka, seperti Millicas-sama dan aku lakukan sekarang. Tentu saja ajaran sesat bagi malaikat untuk langsung membantu iblis. Itu sebabnya dia hanya sedang mengamati. Yah, ada saat dimana dia membawa minuman seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang...Tampaknya garis perbatasan yang aman. Iblis seperti diriku tidak memahami batas yang mereka miliki.

"Oh, minuman dari 'Malaikat Memproklamirkan-diri' telah tiba."

"Aku bukan memproklamirkan-diri! Aku sungguhan!"

Irina mengembungkan pipinya pada kata-kata Xenovia's. Hahaha, serius kombinasi dari Xenovia dan Irina meringankan suasana. Dan jika Asia bergabung dengan mereka, itu akan lebih terang.

Sambil merasakan kehadiran gelisah, pengamatan Millicas-sama untuk hari itu berakhir.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Keesokan harinya, kami berkumpul di ruang pelatihan terletak di basement di kediaman Hyoudou.

Aku mengenakan Boosted Gear Scale Mail, Kiba mencengkeram pedang dan Gasper dengan siaga di belakang kami. Salah satu dari kami, Laki-laki Gremory, akan menghadapi…Millicas-sama!

Millicas-sama yang telah mengubahnya menjadi jersey berdiri di seberang kami dengan ekspresi yang berani, meskipun masih anak-anak. Ya, pada hari ini, apa kami rencanakan untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Millicas-sama ini…pertempuran tiruan. Ini adalah ide Rias.

"Millicas, karena ini adalah kesempatan yang baik apakah kamu ingin berselisih dengan para laki-laki?"

Mendengar itu, Millicas-sama merespon penuh semangat dengan mengatakan "ya! mohon izinkan saya! ". Tampaknya Millicas-sama memiliki minat dalam "nyali", anak itu dari kelompok Gremory miliki, dan dia memiliki kesan yang baik dari moto Sairaorg-san "Iblis kelas-tinggi yang berlatih".

Rias dirinya di sudut ruang pelatihan, dengan sisa dari gadis-gadis Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Ophis. Mereka akan menonton pertempuran tiruan kami.

Pedang iblis yang Kiba pegang, adalah pedang imitasi yang tidak memiliki bilah. Dia harus berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi berbahaya untuk menggunakan jenis pedang, pedang suci atau pedang suci iblis, dengan bilah yang nyata pada mereka.

Aku juga dalam keadaan dilengkapi lapis baja. Kupikir pertempurannya dengan hanya menantanganku, tapi setelah Rias mengatakan kepadaku "kamu harus memakai Armormu", aku akhirnya dalam bentuk ini…..Dia berusaha untuk menyenangkan Millicas-sama dengan dia menggunakan Heavenly Dragon legendaris, alias Sekiryuutei?

Gasper yang di belakang kami sebagai anggota dukungan sementara tidak gemetar, walaupun memiliki ekspresi yang gugup.

"Aku...Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik ~! "

Oh, do your best, Gasper! Since our opponent is a kid, don't show him your weak side, okay? Oh, lakukan yang terbaik, Gasper! Karena lawan kita adalah anak-anak, jangan tunjukkan dia sisi lemahmu, oke?

"Waktu pertempuran tiruan mulai!"

Dengan sinyal Akeno-san, pertempuran tiruan mulai!

Kiba dan aku belum bergerak, kita sedang menunggu Millicas-sama untuk membuatnya bergerak.

Disini tidak mungkin bisa serius. Setelah kami jauh lebih kuat daripada dia. Ini tidak seperti pesta penyambutan baginya, tetapi mengambil Millicas-sama sementara akan mudah baginya, sampai ia puas, mungkin apa yang harus dilakukan.

Millicas-sama membuat dirinya bergerak seperti pikiran-pikiran terlintas di benakku.

"Aku akan datang! mohon uruslah aku!"

Dia berlari cepat dari posisinya!

Aku tercengang setelah melihat Millicas-sama membuatnya bergerak.

-Dia cepat!

Dia datang dengan kecepatan yang bukan seorang anak-anak! Setelah menutupi tangannya dalam aura merah, dia menembak kekuatan iblis padaku setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan pura-pura!

Serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak laki-laki, adalah kekuatan yang mirip [power of destruction] yang ayahnya dan Bibi miliki!

...Aku tidak percaya. Kekuatan iblisnya lebih kuat daripada yang aku pikirkan! Aku menghindari kekuatan iblis yang akan datang padaku, meninggalkan Kiba di jalan itu.

Kiba hampir tidak bisa menghindari itu dan memblok itu dengan pedang iblis...

BASHU!

Bersama dengan suara dari sebuah objek yang menyerempet, bagian tepi pedang iblis Kiba... telah hilang!

"-!"

Kiba terkejut! Aku juga terkejut dari dalam hatiku! Serangan itu telah cukup besar jumlah aura! Pedang iblis Kiba tidak dibuat kuat karena itu untuk digunakan dalam pertempuran tiruan... Tapi bagi dia untuk bisa menghancurkannya!

"Hei, dia sungguh melakukannya."

"Y..Ya! Aku juga terkejut!"

"…Ini sama persis dengan kekuatan-iblis sebagai Onee-sama!"

Xenovia, Irina dan Asia terkejut pada kekuatan iblis anak itu.

"Aliran auranya halus. Itu pasti bukan sesuatu bahwa yang dia harus mampu di usianya."

"... Untuk menghilangkan pedang Yuuto-senpai tanpa jejak."

"... Aku mendengar rumor tentang itu, tetapi melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatannya bahwa dia adalah anak Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-sama."

Rossweisse-san, Koneko-chan dan Ravel juga mengubah pendapat mereka.

Semua anggota perempuan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib selain Rias dan Akeno-san terkejut dengan adegan ini.

"Aye!"

Millicas-sama memperpendek jarak, sementara kami terkejut dan menembakkan kekuatan iblisnya! Kali ini dia menembak kekuatan iblis seperti senapan! Banyak peluru [power of destruction] datang pada kami!

Kamu dapat terhapus oleh [power of destruction] hanya dengan menyentuh. Itu memiliki karakteristik yang tak terbayangkan yang sangat sulit untuk memblokir lawan. Kekuatan iblis Rias juga mematikan jika kena. Meskipun dia akhirnya bertemu mereka dia tidak dapat langsung memukul dengan itu…...

Cara terbaik untuk melawan [power of destruction] adalah dengan tidak memblokir itu secara langsung, tetapi membunuh dengan menyerang kita sendiri! Aku menciptakan menyebaran jenis dragon-shot dan menembaknya ke depan.

Ketika tembakan akan membatalkan satu sama lain dengan bertabrakan, banyak tembakan yang dikeluarkan Millicas-sama mengubah arah mereka!

-Ini persis seperti kekuatan iblis Sirzechs-sama!

Keterampilan indah Sirzechs-sama dimana dia mengkompres kekuatan [power of destruction] menjadi sebuah bola dan mengontrol itu. mengontrol kekuatan iblis Millicas-sama mengingatkanku tentang hal itu.

Aku menghindari serangan kekuatan iblis, dari laki-laki berambut crimson, yang pergi melalui serangan balikku, tapi salah satu dari mereka menyentuh armorku.

BASHUN!

Bersamaan dengan suara, Bagian bahu armorku terhapus sedikit! Jika aku tidak memiliki armorku, bahuku pasti telah terhapus!

Aku akhirnya mengerti alasannya, Rias mengatakan kepadaku untuk memakai armorku. Itu karena aku mungkin tidak akan mampu mengambil Millicas-sama jika aku tidak punya apa-apa padaku.

-Anak yang berada pada tingkat yang berbeda.

Tidak heran, dia adalah anak dari Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san. Dia memiliki kekuatan ini pada usia ini. Sekarang kami jauh lebih unggul. Pada saat dia di usia kita, aku bertanya-tanya seberapa kuatkah dia?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Itu adalah seberapa banyak potensi tak terbatas yang aku rasakan darinya.

…Terakhir kali aku dipukul mundur oleh bakat ekstrim seperti ini adalah Vali. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa faksi dibentuk dalam para politisi yang mendukung Millicas-sama.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah Rias, Dia mengangguk kepalanya, sambil tersenyum sadar.

Dia harus tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Serius, aku minta maaf untuk melihat ke bawah pada dirinya. Lawanku ternyata menjadi seorang laki-laki yang mengerikan!

Tapi terima kasih untuk itu, aku punya panggilan bangun. Aku akan melanjutkan pertempuran ini pura-pura saat mengetahui bahwa lawanku adalah anak yang adalah di liga sendiri!

"" Keberanian" anak laki-laki Gremory! Aku akan memukul semua ke kamu!"

Aku mengatakan itu sementara menempatkan tinjuku kedepan dan Millicas-sama menunjukkan senyum lebar.

Ya! Silakan lakukan!"

Aku mulai untuk mendapatkan panas dalam pertempuran tiruan terhadap anak ini. Anak laki-laki yang memanggilku "Nii-sama" akan datang padaku dengan semua kekuatannya.

-Apakah ini rasanya bagaimana untuk bersaing dengan adik laki-laki?

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesuatu seperti itu, karena aku tidak punya saudara apapun, tapi kupikir itu hubungan ini dengan Millicas-sama, mungkin sesuatu yang dekat dengannya.

"Haahaahaa….."

Millicas-sama yang duduk di lantai, bernapas keras. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

pertempuran tiruan berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Bahkan jika tiga dari kami, anak-anak, pergi mudah pada dia, aku hanya bisa mengatakan "seperti yang diharapkan dari anak Maou" karena dia mampu untuk mengikuti kami selama tiga puluh menit.

Millicas-sama terus menyerang kami sampai dia lari dari kekuatan iblis. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia ditekan oleh aku dan Kiba, dia berdiri tanpa menangis. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan "hebat", dari apa yang kulihat dia selama pertempuran tiruan kami. Jika aku diusia yang sama seperti Millicas-sama, aku menangis dan menyerah di satu sisi kecocokan tiga orang tua, atau aku akan mengeluh tentang hal itu. Jika aku berpikir seperti itu, maka anak ini "keberanian" kuat.

Aku menangkis serangan sementara memberikan nasihat, yang dia menanggapi itu segera dan aku melihat bakat ketika dia membuat sikap.…Aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata. Menakutkan.

Handuk di tangan Rias untuk Millicas-sama yang berada di lantai.

"Kamu lebih baik untuk tidak menyerah saat mengambil Ise dan yang lain."

Dia dipuji oleh Rias. Tentu saja. Kami membawanya, dimana dia mungkin menangis sedikit. Kupikir itu akan menjadi tidak sopan jika kami pergi terlalu mudah pada dirinya. Tampaknya anak sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal.

Setelah aku menonaktifkan armorku dan menerima handuk dari Rias, aku meninggalkan ruang pelatihan setelah mengatakan "Aku mau mencuci mukaku".

Aku mencuci mukaku di wastafel di kamar mandi besar.

-Itu menyenangkan

Rasanya seperti itu bermain-main dengan adikmu yang lucu. Ketika dia datang padaku, dia tampak berani dan aku punya hati yang mengalahkan yang pergi "Kyuun". Sesuatu seperti seorang ayah cinta terhadap anaknya yang terbangun dalam diriku.

Adik...atau mungkin seorang anak tidak apa-apa kemudian? Aku tidak bisa benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang tepat untuk memiliki anak; Aku masih seorang siswa sekolah menengah dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini sesuatu yang terbangun setelah aku melihat Ophis (yang memiliki penampilan seorang anak) dan Millicas-sama.

"…..Menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak mungkin tidak akan buruk."

Aku bergumam...

"Ufufu, kamu benar."

Akeno-san tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku! Akeno-san, kamu seharusnya tidak baik datang berdiri di belakang orang lain, tanpa meninggalkan hawa kehadiran setiap akhir-akhir ini!?

Akeno-san kemudian berkata, sambil menyodorkan botol dengan sports drink di dalamnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah memiliki pikiran."

"Pikiran?"

"Ya, anak laki-laki dan perempuan, keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Perasaanku bahkan dapat lebih kuat ketika aku melihat Ophis-chan dan Millicas-kun."

"ya. Millicas-sama adalah anak yang baik dan aku juga tidak bosan dengan Ophis karena dia memiliki keimutan binatang kecil."

Itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kehadiran mereka adalah stimulasi yang baik bagiku.

Ophis tidak memiliki jenis kelamin. Sebelum dia menjadi tua dan bahkan sebelum itu dia adalah sesuatu yang lain. Rupanya dia selalu mengubah penampilan. Tapi sekarang, dia adalah seorang gadis. Kami juga berinteraksi dengan Ophis, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ise-kun, ketika kamu menikah di masa depan, kamu lebih suka anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit...Impianku akan terpenuhi jika aku punya kembar dan mereka adalah anak laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi tampaknya seperti merawat mereka akan menjadi dua kali lebih sulit."

Pertama anak laki-laki, kemudian setelah perempuan mungkin ideal. Aku berpikir itu, Akeno-san mulai tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Jika itu anakmu, maka aku akan menanggung sebanyak yang kamu inginkan."

….

…Ka...karena kata-katanya merangsang, aku mulai mimisan dan mulai batuk ke sports drink di mulutku.

"Cough!"

Aku batuk saat minum atas pengakuan tak terduga dan tidak bisa merespon kepadanya! Aku seorang pria lemah!

"Ara ara."

Aku akhirnya meminta Akeno-san memukul punggungku! Uggh, aku jadi menyedihkan! Alasan wajahku merah tidak hanya karena aku sakit setelah batuk!

Itu kemudian, bahwa aku merasakan aura liar yang besar di belakangku!

Ketika aku berbalik, seorang pria besar yang lebih dari dua meter tinggi, yang berdiri di pintu kamar mandi. Rambutnya jingga berduri dan mantelnya tebal sedang berdiri.

Tunggu, Siapa dia!? kenapa dia di kediaman Hyoudou!?

Laki-laki raksasa senyum padaku dan Akeno-san.

"Oh oh, Sekiryuutei batuk di kamar mandi. Situasi baik apa ini?"

Tidak, pertanyaannya adalah siapa anda!?

"Kedua, kamu tahu bahwa pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa izin, tidak sopan?"

Aku tidak bisa berbicara kembali karena batuk. Bersama dengan orang besar, dua orang lainnya yang aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya, telah muncul juga. Salah satu dari orang-orang mengenakan jubah crimson, dengan desain yang berbeda dan orang lain tampak seperti orang Jepang, mengenakan haori.

Salah satu yang menegur orang besar, hanya sekarang, adalah pria yang mengenakan haori.

Sebaliknya, aku kenal dengan orang ini! Aku melihat dia selama kekacauan monster di dunia bawah beberapa hari yang lalu…...

Akeno-san terkejut dengan munculnya orang-orang itu. Kekagetannya bukan karena orang-orang yang dia tidak diketahui muncul, tetapi, mengapa orang-orang ini, yang dikenal ke dia, di sini? ...Dia punya wajah yang baik.

Akeno-san kemudian berkata dengan tenang.

"…Mereka adalah orang-orang dari kelompok Lucifer."

Ya, itu adalah kunjungan mendadak dari beberapa orang luar biasa!

Akeno-san dan aku kembali ke ruangan pelatihan, membawa tiga orang yang muncul dalam kamar mandi dengan kami. Orang yang paling terkejut ini, adalah Rias dan dia berteriak histeris.

"Souji! Jadi semua orang datang ke sini!"

Pria yang mengenakan haori disebut Souji tersenyum lembut.

"Hime[2]. Sudah lama sekali. Ya, kupikir aku harus mengawal Millicas-sama."

Laki-laki yang disebut Souji kemudian mengarahkan matanya menuju Kiba.

"Aku senang bahwa kamu melakukan dengan baik, Yuuto."

Kiba membungkuk dan memperbaiki posturnya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak musim panas, Master."

Ya, pria ini yang mengenakan haori adalah budak Sirzechs-sama, [Kuda] Okita Souji-san! Dia adalah kapten sungguhan Divisi pertama Shinsengumi! D…..Dia adalah seorang bersejarah! Bahkan orang bodoh sepertiku tahu tentang Shinsengumi!

Seseorang yang super terkenal adalah antara kelompok Sirzechs-sama! Dan dia kebetulan swordmaster Kiba! Bagaimana seharusnya aku katakan itu…..Aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata: "luar biasa!". Dia mengikat rambutnya di bagian belakang seperti samurai... well, dia adalah seorang samurai! Penampilannya untuk orang seperti itu sekitar duapuluh. Meskipun usia sebenarnya adalah lebih dari seratus tahun...!

Aku bertanya pada Kiba tentang orang ini setelah krisis monster. Kemudian dia mengatakan padaku rincian tentang master. Aku terus jadi terkejut tentang hal itu.

Tampaknya ada kasus di mana iblis di atas masyarakat memiliki seseorang bersejarah sebagai budak mereka. Iblis bereinkarnasi adalah orang-orang dari papan catur diciptakan... terutama orang bersejarah adalah mereka dari ketika catur mulai. Catur muncul dalam sejarah manusia, maka [Evil-Piece] diciptakan, sehingga yang bereinkarnasi adalah orang-orang dari saat itu, sampai sekarang.

..….Jadi orang-orang terkenal yang lainnya menjadi iblis? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan.

"Hahahahaha! Sudah lama sekali Hime-san! "

Salah satu yang tertawa keras adalah orang besar. Aura liar yang menutupi tubuhnya terasa seolah-olah itu melampaui dari Sairaorg-san. Tubuhnya juga satu kali lipat lebih besar dari Sairaorg-san. …..Tangannya gila-gilaan besar! Mereka begitu besar bahkan dia dapat memegang seluruh kepalaku, di salah satu dari mereka.

"Kamu tidak sopan terhadap Hime. Rias-hime, benar-benar lama tidak bertemu. Anda telah menjadi bahkan lebih cantik."

Orang yang membuat tundukannya, sementara menegur orang besar, mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Dia kurus dan dia memiliki mata yang tajam. Tidak seperti aura liar di sekitar orang besar, dia memiliki aura menyeramkan yang tak terbatas datang dari tubuhnya.

...Hal ini pasti bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang kuat, yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak mungkin aku dapat menghitung.

"Jadi kedua dan MacGregor juga datang. …Aku heran, apa alasannya untuk budak-budak Onii-sama untuk datang ke sini? Kalian semua biasanya tidak berkumpul kecuali jika keadaan darurat...Bahkan jika anda berada di sini sebagai penjaga Millicas', ini terlalu banyak. "

suara opini Rias akurat. Mengapa mereka berkumpul di rumahku? Aku mengerti kenapa mereka berkumpul di krisis monster yang gawat di Dunia Bawah, tapi mengapa kelompok terkuat, kelompok Lucifer, semua datang ke rumahku secara tiba-tiba!?

Laki-laki besar meneguk botol sake di tangannya sekaligus. Botol sake tampak seperti mainan mini.

Orang itu mengeluarkan nafas api dari hidungnya setelah ia selesai minum! Dia menarik napas keluar api dengan napas!

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya berpikir "kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat dengan semua orang". Jadi kami datang untuk melihat bagaimana Hime-sama lakukan dengan menjaga Bocchan[3]. Meskipun kita tidak bisa membawa si brengsek itu Enku dan Bahamoot[4]."

Mereka berkumpul di sini hanya untuk alasan yang seperti itu!? Mereka datang untuk mengunjungi kediaman Hyoudou untuk melihat Rias sambil menjaga Millicas-sama!? H..Hmm, aku tidak mengerti alasan untuk kelompok terkuat untuk mengunjungi rumahku sama sekali! Itulah alasan mereka untuk berkumpul di rumahku berhubungan dengan politik!?

"Meskipun demikian, saya kagum. Saya belum melihat ketiga bersama karena aku benar-benar masih kecil."

Kata Rias. Apa itu benar? Maka itu berarti kita mengalami situasi yang jarang terjadi!

"Saya juga terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bertemu semua orang bersama-sama."

kamu juga Akeno-san!? Uwaah, hari ini benar-benar adalah hari yang menakjubkan…...

Jadi bingung, kami hanya berdiri di sana tertegun. Semua anggota Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, selain Rias dan Akeno-san tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepada kalian semua."

Rias menyadari bahwa kami terkejut oleh pengunjung tak terduga dan tidak diketahui, jadi mulailah perkenalan mereka. Pertama, itu adalah pria yang mengenakan haori...Okita-san.

"Dia adalah kakakku satu-satunya [Kuda], Okita Souji. Dia juga adalah master pedang Yuuto. Kalian semua juga tahu dia dari Shinsengumi, kan?"

Irina terkejut dengan pengenalan rias kepadanya.

Y..Ya! Jadi Anda adalah orang yang bersejarah….. benar?"

Okita-san tersenyum dengan suara terkejut Irina.

"Ya, itu benar. Pada waktu itu aku meninggalkan medan perang karena penyakitku dan untuk menghindari sekarat dari tuberkulosis aku meletakkan tanganku pada berbagai upacara adat. Dengan kesempatan, atau keajaiban, aku akhirnya memanggil orang itu, Sirzechs-sama. Kembali kemudian dia dalam bentuk seekor kucing hitam."

Jadi ada kontrak seperti itu di belakang sejarah yang kita tahu dari... Peristiwa antara Okita-san dan kucing hitam terkenal. Jadi itu sungguhan, Sirzechs-sama!?

"Ketika dia di mengulangi ritualnya, tubuh Souji-san menjadi rumah monster."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah itu memberiku informasi tambahan.

Kemudian dari belakang Okita-san...monster besar muncul yang memiliki wajah monyet, anggota badan harimau dan ular sebagai ekornya! monster campuran! chimera!

Okita-san menepuk kepala monster.

"Ini adalah youkai yang disebut Nue... Mungkin lebih cepat jika aku mengatakan ini adalah versi Jepang menjadi angan-angan. Karena ritual, banyak youkai mulai tinggal di tubuhku…...Jadi aku mampu untuk melakukan "Hitori Hyakki Yakkou"[5]."

Begitu banyak youkai seperti itu tinggal di rumah Okita-san! Hyakki Yakkou, hanya jenis Negara bagian itu!

"Itu sebabnya dia mungkin memerlukan dua buah [Kuda]. Orang-orang yang bertarung dengan anti-monsters, dibuat dari Jabberwocky, yang Souji-san youkai."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah itu menjelaskan.

…..Sejak Dia adalah "Hitori Hyakki Yakkou" dia membutuhkan dua buah [Kuda] Sirzechs-sama. Pertanyaannya adalah berapa banyak puluhan harga, orang bekerja, dia bisa melakukannya. Titik dimana dia bisa melawan semua anti-monsters yang dibuat dari Jabberwocky membuatnya gila dalam banyak hal!

Kemampuannya dengan menggunakan pedang begitu besar bahkan kamu mungkin perlu untuk menempatkan beberapa kata "Super", keterampilan pedangmu, kan? Jadi itu berarti master Kiba pada tingkatan yang berbeda!

"Hal-hal yang aku pelajari dari guru tadi, cara untuk menggunakan pedang dan postur bertempur, daripada gaya ilmu pedang. Jadi gaya ilmu pedangku tidak lengkap itu dari"Tennen Rishin-Ryu"[6]."

Kiba menjelaskan. Tentu saja gaya pedang Kiba bukanlah seorang Samurai.

Rias kemudian bergerak memperkenalkan sendiri, "Selanjutnya, aku akan memperkenalkan [Peluncur] Onii-sama."

Setelah pengenalan Okita-san berakhir, pria yang mengenakan jubah, yang telah telah menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepada kita, mengangguk kepada kami. Gerakannya dipenuhi dengan keanggunan.

Umurnya juga tampaknya dari seseorang di akhir dua puluhan, seperti Okita-san. Endapan mata panjangnya dan senyumnya dangkal membuat dia terlihat menyihir. Rambutnya, yang merupakan campuran hitam dan pirang, panjang dan sedikit bergelombang.

"Nama lengkap MacGregor adalah MacGregor Mathers. dia adalah pengguna sihir Barat modern dan dia adalah salah satu pendiri "Orde Hermetik dari Fajar Keemasan".Kupikir dia juga terkenal untuk menyusun dan menerjemahkan buku tentang tiang-tiang 72."

..."Fajar Keemasan"? Aku memiring kepalaku pada kata-kata yang aku pernah dengar sebelumnya, tetapi Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia tampaknya sangat terkejut.

"Dia adalah ahli hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sihir!"

"Lu-Luar biasa! Aku diajari tentang dia kembali di Gereja!"

"Ya, bagi orang-orang yang menggunakan sihir dia sangat terkenal!"

Keadaan terkejut bertiga, tidak sama dengan ketika kami diberitahu Okita-San.

Pria yang mengenakan jubah, MacGregor-san, tersenyum pada reaksiku.

"Fufu, Hime, tampaknya Waka tidak tahu tentang aku[7]. Saya tidak keberatan. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu mengenali saya hanya sebagai penyihir biasa."

J…Jadi begitu...? Tapi kupikir Anda tidak hanya sekadar penyihir hebat!?

"Pada titik di mana Anda [peluncur] Sirzechs-sama, yang mengonsumsi dua buah, anda bukan penyihir biasa."

Itu benar, Akeno-san! Karena dia sedang sibuk memerangi Jabberwocky yang menggunakan sihir, dia seharusnya berada pada tingkat yang sama sekali berbeda!

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda tentang sihir suatu hari."

Tampaknya Rossweisse-san memiliki minat besar dalam MacGregor-san. Dia perlu belajar tentang sihir dari dia, sebagai pengguna sihir.

Dan yang terakhir harus diperkenalkan adalah…...orang besar.

Dia mengambil langkah maju yang dengan tertawa keras "Gahaha". Dia mengatakan keras, sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari.

"Sekarang, giliranku! Aku adalah salah satu [Benteng] bos Sirzechs! Surtr kedua-sama! Sekarang, lawan aku! Berlutut di hadapanku! Seolah-olah! Gahahahahaha!"

…..Dia benar-benar bertindak, bagaimana dia dilihat! Menyukai penampilannya, dia membuatku merasa besar temperamen yang datang dari dia! Dia tampaknya menjadi pertengahan-30-an dengan tubuh tegak yang bagus.

Rias juga memperkenalkan dia sambil tersenyum.

"Dia adalah salinan dari raksasa api Surtr dari mitologi Nordik. Surtr, yang dikatakan telah menerangi pohon dunia Yggdrasil diatas api, sementara membawa pasukan raksasa dengannya."

Surtr, ya? Aku hanya tahu namanya. Setelah pertempuran melawan Loki, aku menyentuh buku tentang mitologi Nordik sedikit, setelah mengambil minat di dalamnya...dan kupikir aku melihat nama itu muncul.

Raksasa api-. Jadi itu sebabnya dia memiliki tubuh yang besar dan dia menyemburkan api sebelumnya, ya?

Dia adalah salinan yang legendaris itu...? Jika dia adalah salinan, apakah itu berarti dia adalah tiruan? Ini adalah salah satu dari hal-hal yang menggunakan sel-sel dan hal-hal yang sama, kan? Tidak apa-apa untuk memikirkan dirinya seperti itu?

"Dewa-dewa Norse entah bagaimana mampu membuat salinan Surtr, tetapi salinan mulai pergi mengamuk."

[Peluncur], MacGregor-san, menjelaskan. Orang ini benar-benar menyukai untuk menjelaskan, mungkin hanya dia suka berbicara. MacGregor-san melanjutkan.

"Mereka membuang dia karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sirzechs-sama muncul dan membuat dia menjadi budaknya, menggunakan sebuah [Mutation Rook]. Karena dia adalah salinan, dia diberi nama "Kedua"."

-!

[Mutation Piece]!? Di atas itu dia adalah [Benteng] Sirzechs-sama, yang merupakan [Mutation Piece]!?

Aku tidak bisa mengukur Surtr seberapa banyak nilai, tetapi dia [Benteng] Sirzechs-sama (5 [Pion] berharga!) dan di atas itu, [Mutation Piece] juga digunakan!?

Seberapa banyak potensi kekuatan yang dia pegang!? Berapa banyak [Pion] yang Dia akan nilai jika mereka menghitung dalam metode Rating Game!?

Aku benar-benar terkejut tentang hal itu tapi raksasa Surtr kedua-san, berbicara setelah membuat desahan dan mengeluarkan nafas api.

"Ya, aku ditinggalkan oleh kengerian mereka dari Norse dan bos Sirzechs menyelamatkanku, ketika aku terbakar dengan apiku sendiri. Berkat itu aku belajar bagaimana menggunakan api sepenuhnya dan aku tidak mampu mengikuti bos sebagai [Benteng] terkuat di dunia bawah!"

Sirzechs-sama yakin apakah mengambil seseorang kekaguman inspirasi. Jadi dia menyelamatkan salinan menakjubkan yang ditinggalkan oleh dewa-dewa Norse.

Ekspresi Surtr kedua dan kata-katanya, termasuk hormat terhadap tuannya, Sirzechs-sama, yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Jadi Grayfia-san adalah [Ratu] terkuat, dan pria besar ini adalah [Benteng] terkuat! Hal ini menjadi begitu besar bahwa kepalaku mau meledak.

Tapi MacGregor [Peluncur] menempatkan senyum pahit.

"Benteng-sama terkuat tersebut berubah menjadi raksasa pada awal pertempuran melawan Jabberwocky, menggunakan api-nya serius dan membuangnya, kehilangan semua tenaga dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran terakhir. Ya ampun, Jabberwocky itu adalah anti-monster pada tingkat yang sama sekali berbeda untuk iblis dan juga dijelaskan bahwa itu kekuatan regenerasi sebelumnya...Kita tidak harus membuang banyak waktu untuk mengalahkan itu, jika kami membawanya pada saat setelah kami menerima anti-serangan Ajuka-sama untuk itu. Apimu begitu kuat bahwa itu dapat membakar segala sesuatu jika kamu menggunakannya untuk sepenuhnya, tau. Nah, jika kamu tidak gagal, itu dia."

Dia mulai membuat sejumlah komentar-komentar sarkastis. Mendengar itu, Surtr kedua-san mendekati MacGregor-san.

"Diam! kamu selalu mengatakannya terlalu banyak, MacGregor! Melakukan sesuatu ketika aku bisa membuatku [Benteng] bos Sirzechs!"

"Bahamoot yang sama [Benteng] lebih berguna, pada awal dan akhir pertempuran. Itu akan memusnahkan anti-monsters kecil bersama-sama dengan youkai-youkai Souji-san."

Nama Bahamoot yang muncul dalam kalimat MacGregor-san. Aku telah mendengar tentang itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah monster legendaris yang bersinar dalam cahaya, kan? Tidak hanya dapat berenang di laut, tapi aku mendengar itu adalah ikan raksasa yang juga dapat berenang di langit. Monster ikan itu juga merupakan bagian dari kelompok Sirzechs-sama dan dia adalah [Benteng] ya...

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak menempatkanku dalam kategori yang sama sebagai ikan itu!"

Surtr kedua-san meraih kerah MacGregor-san, saat menjadi marah! MacGregor-san tidak peduli dan tersenyum pada kami sambil menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"—Dan Jadi, inilah para anggota, ya.")

….Ye..yeah, I see, so these are the members… So the Lucfier group is completed when Grayfia-san and Enku-san joins them here huh. …..Ya...Ya, begitu, jadi ini adalah kelompok...Jadi kelompok Lucfier selesai ketika Grayfia-san dan Enku-san bergabung mereka di sini ya.

Itulah apa yang kupikirkan, tetapi Rias melihat di sekitar seolah-olah dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Beowulf? Jadi hanya tiga dari Anda datang hari ini?"

Mendengar nama itu, Okita-san, Surtr kedua-san dan MacGregor-san berdiri di sana, diam. Kemudian semua dari mereka berkata "Oh, iya" seolah-olah mereka hanya ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, pria itu-"

Sebelum Surtr kedua-san bisa melanjutkan, pintu ruang pelatihan terbuka lebar dan menggema seluruh ruang bawah tanah.

Salah satu yang muncul, sementara semua orang menatap dia adalah...seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat, yang bernapas berat. Dia tampak seperti dia berumur dua puluhan dan dia mengenakan setelan jas.

"A..Aku akhirnya tertangkap... "

Laki-laki mengambil napas sementara menempatkan tangannya di dinding. Melihat itu Surtr kedua-san bergumam.

"Kau terlambat, Beo."

"…..Apa kamu bilang. Kedua-san, Anda adalah salah satu yang mengatakan kepadaku untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Satu yang mengangkut semua suvenir, membelinya di Jepang, ke Dunia Bawah adalah aku!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Beo, yang tampaknya tidak puas, menunjuk oleh MacGregor-san dan dia mulai untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Dia adalah antara lain [Pion] Sirzechs-sama,-Beowulf. Dia adalah keturunan pahlawan Beowulf dan kehilangan sepenuhnya terhadap Sirzechs-sama setelah dia menantang dia untuk melawan; Dia kemudian bertanya jika dia bisa menjadi budaknya."

-! Keturunan pahlawan! Jadi Sirzechs-sama juga membuat seseorang seperti itu menjadi budaknya! Pria yang mengenakan setelan jas, yang baru saja diperkenalkan, disebut Beowulf memiringkan kepalanya saat suasana di kamar dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Karena kamu terlambat, kami sudah selesai sekarang. Mengenakan setelan, kamu pria yang begitu menjengkelkan."

Beowulf-san protes dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke Surtr kedua-san.

"Apa! Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu perkenalanku! Aku mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang keren, untuk mengatakan kepada Waka karena aku senior [Pion]! tahu! Aku bahkan menyiapkan setelan baru, karena kesan pertama adalah yang paling penting!"

Surtr kedua-san mengabaikan Beowulf-san. Melihat dia dekat, dia benar-benar raksasa. Intensitas apa ini! Ia kemudian memberitahuku.

"Oh, Waka. Dia adalah pesuruh kami. Waka, kamu juga dapat menggunakan dia semua yang kamu ingin kau tahu?"

Waka…...dia merujuk kepadaku? Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Gremory kadang-kadang memanggilku "Waka".

Tunggu, pesuruh!? I...Itu tidak apa-apa untuk memperlakukannya seperti itu...?

Mendengar itu, Beowulf-san terkejut.

"Kau mengerikan! kamu tidak tahu apa-apa untuk Enku yang juga [pion] Sirzechs-sama, kamu hanya memberitahuku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil!"

[Pion]-sama yang memiliki banyak ketidakpuasan.

Rias makes a small laugh and then tells me. Rias membuat tawa kecil dan kemudian memberitahuku.

"Beowulf dia terlihat seperti easygoing, tapi dia terkenal sebagai salah satu Top-5 [Pion] di Dunia bawah. Dia adalah Onii-sama's [pion] setelah semua. Dia adalah musuh kuat yang kamu tidak bisa menilai dengan penampilannya. Sesudahnya, sebelum bereinkarnasi, dia melukai Onii-sama dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu."

Dia adalah antara Top-5 [Pion]! Maka dia adalah orang yang cukup terampil juga. Di atas itu dia adalah keturunan pahlawan. …Apakah mungkin bagi seorang pria seperti dia, yang menunjukkan sisi yang menyedihkan, untuk memiliki kekuatan Cao Cao? Melukai Sirzechs-sama adalah sesuatu yang besar...!

"Dia hanya membuat luka kecil di lengannya. Setelah itu, dia digempur kedalam bagian. Kan?"

Karena kata-kata tidak perlu MacGregor-san, Beowulf-san mendapatkan mata berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Man! Hime-sama mengatakan hal-hal baik tentangku! Bagi mereka yang melihatku untuk pertama kalinya, mereka membayangkanku akan menjadi yang terburuk!"

Dia tampaknya menjadi [pion]-san menyenangkan. Jadi dalam kelompok Sirzechs-sama ada orang seperti dia, yang memiliki ketegangan tinggi dan yang terpilih huh.

"Jadi [Pion] Sirzechs-sama adalah Enku-san dan Beowulf-san?"

Rias mengangguk pada pertanyaanku. Hmm, jadi hanya ada dua [Pion].

"The [Queen] Grayfia-oneesama, the [Rooks] Surtr Second and Bahamoot, the [Bishop] MacGregor, the [Knight] Souji, the [Pawns] Enku and Beowulf; they are Onii-sama's servants." "[Ratu] Grayfia-oneesama, [benteng] Surtr-kedua dan Bahamoot, [Peluncur] MacGregor, [Kuda] Souji, [Pion] Enku dan Beowulf; mereka adalah budak-budak Onii-sama."

Begitu, jadi ini hampir semua anggota, kelompok Lucifer…...

"Ya itu benar, jika ini tentang [pion] maka tinggal bertanya padaku! Aku akan menjawab apa pun yang kamu inginkan ~, Wakagimi[8]."

Beowulf-san yang mendapat semangatnya kembali padaku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan bertanya ketika saatnya tiba."

Aku menjawab. Mendengar itu, Surtr kedua-san dan MacGregor-san mulai tertawa.

"kamu diabaikan begitu sederhana! Seperti yang kita pikirkan, itu tidak akan baik dengan Beo! Gahahahahaha!"

Surtr kedua-san mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Beowulf-san mulai menggigil karena rasa malu abadi!

Huh!? Haruskah aku menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik!? Bagiku, itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membalas...Bahkan jika mereka menyeretku kesini, aku juga akan bermasalah!

"Saya meminta Anda! Beowulf-san! Osu! ". Haruskah aku menjawab seperti itu...?

Okita-san membuat batuk untuk memperbaiki atmosfer dan dia bertanya Rias.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sirzechs-sama datang ke sini?"

"Tidak, dia belum... apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Mendengar itu, empat anggota kelompok Lucifer memandang satu sama lain, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Okita-san melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya-"

Ada flashback, untuk tidak terlalu jauh ke masa lalu.

Sirzechs-sama, yang menikmati waktunya ayah-dan-anak dengan Millicas-sama, tiba-tiba bertanya kepada anaknya.

[Aku mungkin akan mengambil hari libur. Millicas, Apakah kamu ingin bermain Satan Red denganku?]

Satan Red dari "Maou skuadron Satan Rangers", yang merupakan Sirzechs-sama, menikmati permainan dengan anak-nya lebih dari apa pun.

Anaknya, Millicas, menjawab.

[Tidak, Tou-sama. Pada hari libur berikutnya, aku akan pergi ke tempat Rias-neesama! Ise-niisama dan semuanya, aku akan mencermati gaya hidup iblis di Jepang!]

Sirzechs-sama tampaknya sangat senang tentang hal itu. Dia memuji keinginan anaknya.

Tetapi untuk jawaban untuk pertanyaan berikutnya, Sirzechs-sama...

[Ya, itu adalah hal yang sangat signifik. Ngomong-ngomong Millicas. Satan Red dan Oppai Dragon. Mana yang kamu sukai?]

[Aku harus mengatakan Oppai Dragon! Baju armor dengan begitu banyak variasi tampak terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku juga berpikir mainannya sangat bagus!]

[…]

Aku dengan mudah membayangkan adegan, di mana Millicas-sama menjawab penuh semangat dan Sirzechs-sama membeku dengan senyum paksa.

Sejak Millicas-sama mulai tinggal di sini, Sirzechs-sama keluar setiap kali dia punya waktu.

Tampaknya hari ini, dia juga menggunakan waktunya untuk pergi ke luar...

Anggota grup Sirzechs berpikir "mungkin Sirzechs-sama datang di sini?". Tapi Maou-sama sendiri tidak terlihat.

Menggigil...

I then had chills, again. The sensation that I am being watched and can sense intense feelings being aimed at me! When I looked around…..I caught sight of something unnatural! Aku kemudian menggigil, lagi. Sensasi itu aku sedang diawasi dan dapat merasakan perasaan intens yang sedang ditujukan untukku! Ketika aku melihat sekeliling…...Aku menangkap melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar!

..….Dari pintu ruang pelatihan, yang sedikit terbuka, seseorang dalam kostum Tokusatsu pahlawan menatapku!

Dan aku kenal dengan penampilan itu! Tentu saja! Salah satu orang yang melihatku dari pintu…... Satan Red!

Itulah Sirzechs-samaaaaaaa! Dan ini perasaan yang mengerikan! Ini sama dengan yang aku rasakan di lapangan bisbol disebelah sungai! Jangan bilang kalau aku diawasi oleh Satan Red saat itu serta!?

"….Millicas…so you like Oppai Dragon more than Satan Red…" "... Millicas…... jadi kamu lebih menyukai Oppai Dragon daripada Satan Red..."

Suaranya dan keberadaannya penuh dengan kesedihan! Oooooooi! Maou-sama sedih, sementara dalam bayangan, dan mengenakan kostum Tokusatsu pahlawan!

Rias yang sudah menyadari identitas Satan Red, berbisik di telingaku.

"…Dia seharusnya berpikir bahwa Millicas diambil oleh kamu, Ise. Ya ampun..."

Rias juga terganggu oleh kondisi kakaknya.

I see. So that feeling of being watched wasn't that of hostility, but of a jealous father gazing at me because I was getting along with Millicas-sama! And that is while wearing Satan Red's costume! So you were watching the sight of your adorable son, speaking to the Oppai Dragon, with sad eyes from afar during your time off!? Aku mengerti. Sehingga merasa sedang diawasi bukan permusuhan, tetapi ayah menatapku cemburu karena aku mendapatkan bersama dengan Millicas-sama! Dan itulah saat mengenakan kostum Satan Red! Jadi anda sedang menonton mata anak anda yang manis, berbicara kepada Oppai Dragon, dengan mata sedih dari jauh selama waktu luang Anda!?

Surtr kedua-san mendekati Sirzechs-sama dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Boss, there is only a choice of deciding who is the one at the top against Oppai Dragon you know? At this rate, you will have Bocchan taken away by Chichiryuutei." "Bos, hanya ada pilihan untuk memutuskan siapa yang ada di bagian atas terhadap Oppai Dragon anda tahu? Pada tingkat ini, Bocchan anda akan dibawa pergi oleh Chichiryuutei."

Tolong jangan katakan hal-hal aneh kepadanya! Kumohon jangan membuatnya lebih buruk!

"Master Sirzechs, mungkin ini saat yang tepat dimana anda harus memutuskan itu. Di depan Millicas-sama, kupikir Anda harus menunjukkan bahwa kebesaran Ayah lebih besar daripada kebesaran payudara!"

MacGregor-sama bahkan mengatakan hal-hal aneh kepada tuannya! Juga kebesaran apa ini antara kebesaran dari seorang ayah atas kebesaran payudara!

"Tolong beri aku istirahat! Aku tidak ingin melawan Satan Red lagi!"

"Ise-niisama! Ayahku akan menjadi lawan, tapi tolong lakukan yang terbaik!"

Jadi akan ada pertempuran antara aku dan Satan Red, terjadi lagi, di sini!? Sementara aku sangat ketakutan pada kemungkinan…...cahaya yang ditarik di pusat ruangan dan itu menciptakan lingkaran. Itu adalah lingkaran sihir dan ini adalah salah satu yang aku tahu. Ini...simbol Gremory!

Waktu ini dan lingkaran sihir ini! Jika ini kasusnya, maka harus orang itu!

Cahaya berkedip dan salah satu yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir adalah pembantu berambut perak! Ini adalah Grayfia-saaaaaaaaan! Aku mulai meneteskan air mata sukacita di kedatangan Juruselamat-ku, yang dapat juga dianggap sebagai dewiku!

Munculnya Grayfia-san, Semua kelompok Lucifer membeku dan wajah mereka menjadi biru. Orang yang tidak banyak berubah adalah Okita-san, yang masih tersenyum. Bahkan tubuh Satan Red menggigil saat munculnya [Ratu] terkuat!

Grayfia-san melihat di sekitar ruangan. Dia menatap kami, kelompok Gremory, kemudian memandang kelompok Lucifer dengan mata dingin dan akhirnya dia menangkap mata Maou.

Dia mengambil langkah ke depan. Tubuh besar agung dari Surtr kedua-san berkedut.

"... Apa kelompok Lucifer bangga lakukan di tempat seperti ini…...?"

Kata-katanya memiliki intensitas didalam mereka! Bahkan jika itu tidak ditujukan pada kita, itu menakutkan! Hal ini terlalu menakutkan! Asia memiliki mata berkaca-kaca dan Xenovia bahkan memiliki ekspresi yang kaku.

Beowulf mendekati Grayfia-san dan mulai memberikan alasan.

"Be-Begini…..! Ane-san[9]! Kami pikir kami harus berkumpul bersama-sama sebagai sebuah kelompok dan memiliki beberapa kali waktu yang baik!"

Grayfia-san mengarahkan matanya penuh dengan intensitas kepadanya!

"Ya, aku sangat menyesal. Mohon hukum aku bagaimana pernah anda lihat cocok."

Beowulf-san berlutut dan meminta maaf! Dia laki-laki yang cepat berubah!

"Brengsek kau, Beo! kamu kalah begitu mudah! Bos wanita! Datang ke tempat Hime-san untuk menyambutnya harus baik-baik saja! Dan juga untuk menjadi penjaga Bocchan!"

The huge man Surtr Second started to give his excuses. But— Laki-laki besar Surtr kedua mulai memberi alasannya. Tapi —

"Jika kamu pergi, kemudian memberitahuku pertama. Tidak sopan pergi ke orang-orang di rumah tanpa konfirmasi mereka. Ini adalah tempat tinggal Hyoudou, bukan rumah Gremory. Juga sudah cukup untuk Rias-ojousama dan Ise-san, untuk menjadi penjaga Millicas-sama."

Saat dia menjawab, Dia tidak dapat berbicara kembali, Surtr kedua-san hanya dapat tinggal diam.

Terakhir, Grayfia-san memandang Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs-sama, bagiku untuk datang ke kota ini yang berpakaian seperti itu saat mengambil waktu….. Tolong berikan aku penjelasan yang baik untuk itu."

Grayfia-san sekarang memiliki beberapa suara kemarahannya!

Satan Red datang ke depan, seolah-olah dia memutuskan dan berdiri di seberang Grayfia-san...dia kemudian berlutut.

"Aku minta maaf, ini adalah salahku."

-Dia kalah!

Maou terkuat... kalah dengan istrinya! Aku tahu tentang hal itu, tetapi ini masih…...

"Apakah kalian tahu Kaa-sama adalah yang terkuat?"

Millicas-sama memiliki senyum lebar.

Yup, semua orang menganggukan kepala mereka hanya kata-katanya.

Kami pergi untuk melihat Grayfia-san yang mengambil Sirzechs-sama dengannya.

"Jadi semuanya, aku akan terus meninggalkan Millicas-sama di bawah penjagaanmu. Millicas-sama, pastikan untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan semua orang, sampai kamu kembali lusa. Oke?"

"Oke!"

Grayfia-san akhirnya tersenyum setelah melihat balasan anaknya yang penuh semangat. Itulah wajah seorang...ibu.

Setelah mengirimkan Grayfia-san yang menghilang dalam cahaya lingkaran sihir, satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah kelompok Lucifer.

Kepada semua orang Grayfia-san berkata "kamu semua adalah orang-orang penting di dunia bawah, jadi silakan kembali bersama dengan Millicas-sama", sehingga mereka diizinkan untuk tinggal di sini sebentar.

Setelah itu, anggota grup Lucifer memutuskan untuk menikmati Jepang sementara tinggal di sebuah hotel di kota ini.

Kami menikmati diri kita sendiri dengan Millicas-sama sampai saat terakhir tinggal.

Kami makan-makanan Jepang bersama-sama dan kita pergi berbelanja di department store bersama-sama. Aku merasa bahwa dia sama seperti, anak-anak dari usianya, ketika dia sedang hyped tentang mainan. Dia menerima pelajaran khusus tentang toko 100 yen dari Rossweisse-san dan tampaknya dia cukup menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Selama dia tinggal, kami memiliki mandi bersama-sama. Itulah apa yang disebut hubungan telanjang antara laki-laki.

Dan jadi, pada hari perpisahan kami...

Anggota grup Lucifer datang untuk menjemputnya. Sebelum memberikan perpisahan kami, orang besar Surtr kedua memanggilku selama menggunakan tangannya. Di samping kita, Kiba berbicara dengan Okita-san…...

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"Y-ya, ada apa?"

Ketika aku mendekati dia takut-takut, Surtr kedua-san mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang kecil pada telapak tangannya dan dia membuat sesuatu yang muncul dari sana.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu."

Salah satu yang muncul dalam telapak tangan Surtr kedua-san adalah...sesuatu yang tampak seperti kapal layar mainan. Ini memiliki berbagai bentuk dan desain untuk kapal udara dan pesawat terbang, tapi itu tampak seperti salah satu kapal-kapalan yang muncul dalam sebuah fantasi RPG.

"…A..Apa ini yang tampak seperti mainan radio-control?"

Ya, tampaknya seperti perangkat radio-kontrol dan memiliki banyak detail, tapi aku hanya bisa memikirkan ini sebagai mainan. Tapi kapal layar mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya di udara!

Itu tidak tampak seperti Surtr kedua-san gerakan menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Sebaliknya, aku harus mengatakan sepertinya itu pindah dengan sendirinya...

Seolah-olah dia mengerti apa yang terjadi melalui pikiranku, Surtr kedua-san tersenyum.

"Ini bisa terbang, kapal layar ajaib yang disebutkan dalam dunia Norse yang disebut Skithblathnir. Hal ini juga disebut kapal layar hidup. Ini adalah sebuah mahakarya yang diciptakan oleh suku Ívaldi yang juga menciptakan Mjölnir untuk Thor. Ini adalah salah satu perahu. Aku memperoleh ini di bawah persyaratan tertentu. Kamu tahu ini cukup jarang? Setelah semua ada hanya dihitung sejumlah dari mereka di dunia ini."

kapal terbang hidup! Menakjubkan! Begitu juga ada hal-hal seperti ini! Kapal berlayar magis yang datang dari mitologi Nordik!

"ini masih kapal layar kecil, dan ini seperti mainan. Hal ini terkenal untuk berkembang menjadi hal yang berbeda dengan menggunakan aura tuannya sebagai sumber. Bagaimana tentang hal itu? Tidakkah kamu ingin mengambil ini sebagai familiar-mu?" -!

Aku juga jadi kaget dengan penawarkan tak terduga. Aku, membuat ini menjadi familiar-ku?

"F…Familiar... Anda katakan? Ini...kapal layar?"

"Ya, jika tidak apa-apa denganmu, aku akan membiarkanmu memilikinya. Ini adalah hadiah dariku. Setelah itu, kamu gunakan tubuhmu sendiri untuk berjuang bagi dunia bawah dan bos Sirzechs. Hal ini jelas untukmu setidaknya mengambil ini."

"J…..Jika aku diperbolehkan untuk mengambil ini, kemudian ya silahkan! Setidaknya aku masih tidak punya peliharaan..."

Yeah, Aku masih tidak memiliki peliharaan. Alasannya adalah karena aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu dan juga karena, aku masih menyeret hal-hal tentang Sura-taro dan Shokushumaru.

Sekarang, ketika peliharaan diperlukan, Rias mendukungku.

"Jadi ini akan berubah menjadi kapal udara yang besar ketika tumbuh?"

Ketika aku bertanya, si [Peluncur] MacGregor-san menjawab jawabanku dari sisi.

"Ya, itu akan. Juga muncul setelah pertumbuhannya akan tergantung pada aura masternya dan imajinasi mereka. Dengan kamu yang adalah Sekiryuutei mengambil dalam pertumbuhan yang tak terduga dan imajinasi, itu mungkin berubah menjadi pesawat yang belum pernah ada sampai sekarang."

Surtr kedua-san mengatakan itu sambil membuat tawa keras.

"Terlebih lagi, kamu dapat menggunakannya untuk itu. Cerita ini kamu dapat membuatnya ke Istana harem. Kamu bertujuan untuk membuat harem, kan? Maka kamu memerlukan sebuah istana harem. Jadi itulah dimana tempat ini datang. Dengan bagaimana kamu menggunakannya itu, kamu dapat membuatnya ke Istana harem terbangmu. Bagaimana? Apakah kamu bersemangat?"

-! Istana harem terbang!? Jadi ada hal seperti itu!? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu! Sebaliknya, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti itu! Itu benar! Jika aku bertujuan untuk menjadi raja Harem, maka aku akan harus mempersiapkan sebuah istana harem! Dan jika itu adalah istana harem, itu akan menjadi hal yang terbaik!

"Fufufu, kesampingkan Istana, ini juga akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk kendaraan di masa depan. Bahkan dalam keadaan ini, itu masih bisa terbang sambil membawa kamu, yang merupakan masternya."

MacGregor-san mengatakan.

Istana harem yang juga dapat digunakan sebagai alat transportasi! Man, ini akan menjadi tak terkalahkan kemudian!

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengambil ini!"

Aku secara emosional bergerak dan aku menerima kebaikannya! Ini bagus! Ini hebat! Tinggal, Istana harem terbang! Gufufu! Aku akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah istana harem yang kusukai! Aku pasti tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal itu!

Kami memiliki percakapan tersebut, tetapi waktu untuk berpisah dengan Millicas-sama akhirnya datang.

"Terima kasih untuk mengurusku. Saya sangat menikmatinya! Dapatkah saya datang ke sini untuk bermain lagi?"

Pertanyaan Millicas-sama, semua orang mengangguk kepala mereka dan menjawab dengan mengatakan "Datang lagi!" dengan senyum. Melihat itu, anak laki-laki berambut merah menunjukkan senyum manis.

"Datang ke sini lagi. Semua orang menganggapmu sebagai adik kecil, Millicas. Lain kali, mungkin kita harus pergi ke Kyoto bersama-sama dengan semua orang."

Millicas-sama juga mengangguk kepala penuh semangat dengan kata-kata Rias dan berkata "ya!".

"Jadi semuanya, aku akan melihat ke depan untuk pertemuan berikutnya kita."

…..Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Millicas-sama berangkat bersama-sama dengan kelompok Lucifer, setelah memberikan salam perpisahannya dengan sopan.

Aku….…..Ya. Aku harus mengatakan itu. Anak itu... mencari itu dariku. Jadi kemudian, aku —

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkan suara yang besar.

"Millicas! Datang lagi!"

Aku memanggil anak laki-laki berambut-crimson seperti yang dia inginkan, sementara menempatkan ibu jariku ke atas dan memberinya perpisahanku dengan senyum!

"Ise-niisama! Mohon bermain denganku lagi!"

Millicas-sama membuat wajah cerah pada akhirnya.

Adik kecil kami...Millicas Gremory. Hal-hal seperti kunjungan tiba-tiba dari kelompok Lucifer dan serangan Satan Red terjadi...tapi aku ingin memiliki kesenangan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dengan anak itu lagi!


	71. Chapter 71

Life.0[sunting]

Di pagi hari setelah beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak krisis monster di dunia bawah—

"…Ini ruanganku, kan"

Aku sedang dalam posisi dimana aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu.

"…Suu~ Suu~."

"…Ise-san."

Nafas Rias dan Asia yang berbicara sambil tidur bisa kudengar dari tempat tidurku. Ini tidak jauh beda dari biasanya. Lagipula, aku tidur dengan Rias dan Asia sepanjang waktu.

Permasalahannya berawal dari sini.

"…Ise-kun…Lakukanlah dengan lebih kasar…"

Akeno-san mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggoda dalam tidurnya,

"…Guu guu…"

Xenovia yang tidur dengan perut ter-ekspose,

"…Manjuu dari Surga sungguh enak…"

Irina yang megeluarkan air liur dan menggunakan Xenovia sebagai bantal peluk. Di atas semua itu—

"…Nyan…"

Koneko-chan yang tidur seperti kucing,

"…"

Dan Ophis, yang tidur selagi meletakan tangan di atas dada seperti orang mati.

Jadi situasi itulah yang terjadi di atas tempat tidurku dengan anggota seperti itu.

…Yah, walaupun tempat tidurku besar, Aku tidak akan bisa tidur disini dengan banyak orang… jadi itulah pandangan dari tempat tidurku.

Aku sudah keluar dari tempat tidur. Aku terbangun di lantai. Sepertinya, Aku ditendang keluar oleh Xenovia dalam tidurnya. Karena Xenovia berada dalam posisi kaki kirinya ada di depan!

Ada banyak orang di tempat tidurku! Ini situasi yang membahagiakan untukku…Tapi aku sedih dan kesepian karena tak ada ruang untukku!

Aku mendesah sambil duduk dikursi.

Semenjak krisis monster selesai, inilah yang terjadi di setiap pagi. Tempat tidurku sudah didominasi oleh para gadis sebelum aku menyadarinya. Sepertinya para gadis menyelinap keruangan selagi Rias, Asia, dan aku tidur.

Sepertinya tindakan para gadis dari kelompok kami mulai lebih berani sejak insiden hidup dan matiku… Mereka mulai meminta lebih dariku. Ini tidak seperti tindakkan sexsual tapi lebih ke kehidupan sehari-hari. Contohnya, saat kita berjalan ke sekolah di pagi hari, Para gadis mulai berkelahi memperebutkan posisi berjalan di sampingku…

"Berdiri di samping Ise itu miliku, Akeno. Ini sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Tidak bisa Rias! Ufufu, Jika disampingnya kan, ada sisi kiri dan kanan. jika Rias mengambil sisi kanan, yah aku akan mengambil sisi kiri."

Onee-sama mengambil kedua sisiku!

"Hauu~! Kedua tangan Ise-san sudah penuh, Xenovia-san!"

"Asia, akan jadi fatal jika pertahanan kita melemah. jika begini, Kita harus ngampil posisi belakangnya. Bagaimana, Irina"

"Ku pikir naik dipundaknya bisa jadi pilihan terakhir!"

Trio Gereja Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina, memulai penelitian tentang hal ini sejak Dua Onee-sama selalu mengambil langkah pertama. Selagi kedua tanganku diambil, selagi menggendong, dan membawa seseorang di pundakku! Tidak mungkin aku bisa berangkat sekolah seperti ini!

Ada juga kericuhan selagi menjalankan aktivitas klub. Melihat Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku, Ravel akhirnya bertindak.

"Aku akan duduk disana! tidak adil bagi Koneko-san yang selalu duduk di situ setiap waktu!"

Ravel datang dan duduk di pangkuanku! Ini sensasi yang indah bisa merasakan pantatnya dengan pahaku, tapi—

"—! …Ravel. Posisi ini hanya untukku…!"

"A-Aku juga ingin duduk disini. Aku tidak tahan terus cemburu pada Koneko-san yang selalu duduk disini!"

Kedua Juniorku mulai berkelahi selagi duduk di pangkuanku. Dan—

"A-Aku pikir aku juga mau duduk di pangkuan Ise-senpai…"

"Aku juga ingin duduk."

Bahkan Gya-suke dan Ophis yang selalu muncul di ruang klub menggunakan lingkaran sihir sepertinya mereka tertarik duduk di pangkuanku!

Aku super senang dengan tindakan para gadis yang ingin lebih dekat denganku!

Tapi ini agak sulit! Aku tidak bisa membalas mereka semua karena aku cuma punya satu tubuh.

Saat aku pergi ke Azazel-sensei dan Rossweisse-san untuk konsultasi—

Dari Sensei,

"Yah, Karena mereka terlalu menanggapi kehilangan dirimu yang membuat mereka hancur, mereka mulai mendekatimu sebagai umpan balik dari pengalaman itu. Aku yakin itu akan bersifat sementara, Jadi turutilah mereka sampai mereka tenang. Kau harus melatih kejantananmu dengan ini."

Dan dari Rossweisse-san,

"Aku pikir ini bagian di mana kemampuan Ise-kun di tes. Lagipula, jika kamu ingin menjadi Raja Harem, Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk membiasakan diri dengan situasi dimana kamu mempunyai banyak kamu tidak punya keseimbangan dalam mendekati mereka, maka akan ada gadis yang akan mengalami kesedihan. –Oh, kenapa aku menjawab sesuatu yang kotor dengan serius,ini mungkin pengaruh Ise-kun dan para gadis... Tapi begitulah. Dari pandangan guru, ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk pendidikan. ini kehidupan rahasia [Oppai Dragon] yang tidak bisa kamu tunjukkan kepada anak-anak yang merupakan Fansmu."

Dia berbicara mengenai hal itu sudah agak lama… Aku sedikit ragu tentang peningkatan dan pendidikan dunia bawah selagi nama [Oppai Dragon] begitu populer…!

…Tapi, aku mulai melihat jalan keras menuju Raja Harem. Lagipula, aku akan kalah jika dibawa dalam kompentisi para gadis.

Ketika aku mendiskusikan ini dengan temanku Kiba yang terseret perang para gadis,

"Biasakanlah…aku pikir. Ini mungkin contoh yang tidak terlalu berguna, kamu mulai bingung ketika para gadis berkata "Aku, aku, aku!" kan tapi aku pikir kamu akan menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya sedikit demi sedikit selagi kamu terus menghadapi situasi ini, kau tahu Aku memutuskan akan melakukan apa yang aku mampu lakukan, tapi tidak akan melakukan apa yang aku tidak mampu aku lakukan. karena itulah ini lebih baik untukku dan para gadis ketimbang memberi jawaban yang jelas."

Dia membererikan saran seperti itu! terlalu tampan! Dia bahkan berpikir seperti orang tampan! Seorang yang bingung karena gadis setiap saat dan menolak dengan sopan benar-benar memiliki opini yang berbeda!

Aku juga ingin menolak mereka tapi…Saat kulihat wajah suram gadis-gadis dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib…Aku tidak bisa menolak mereka! Aku berakhir dengan berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu!

Tapi, setelah itu, Kiba menanmbahkan.

"Ngomong ngomong, Ise-kun. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama… Aku membuat beberapa makanan yang enak dimakan. Aku sungguh ingin kamu memakannya…"

—Sial! Seorang pria yang menolak undangan gadis dan mengundangku untuk makan bersama! Jangan pilih aku di antara para gadis! Tolong hentikan! Akhir-akhir ini, Aku mulai takut karena jumlah pria disekitarku bertambah!

Terlebih lagi, Aku akan merespon gadis yang ada di sisi kananku yang berada dalam kesulitan, Dan aku juga akan merespon gadis di sisi kiriku yang sedang dalam kesulitan juga! Aku akan melakukan itu walaupun tubuhku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Meskipun, Aku pria tak berguna yang tidak bisa memecahkan masalah mereka! itu karena para gadis memiliki kekuatan hebat didalamnya!

Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika keseimbangan yang Rossweisse-san katakan hilang…!

Keberanian dimana aku tidak akan bisa menolak mereka! Adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh Raja Harem!

Aku terus merenung selagi melihat kelompok perempuan tidur di tempat tidurku! Masih terlalu banyak rintangan di depan!

Tapi tempat tidur dimana hanya diisi oleh perempuan, situasi ini seperti berkah… Akeno-san dan Xenovia pakaian mereka hampir terbuka dan payudara mereka setengan terekspos, dan paha mereka begitu terekspos yang seakan menyuruhku untuk menatapnya!

Lebih dari itu, Rias dan Akeno-san mengenakan daster! itu membuat puting mereka terlihat! Terima kasih banyak!

Biasanya, Akeno-san memakai yukata selagi tidur, jadi melihatnya mengenakan daster itu mengagumkan! itu cocok untukmu! Seperti yang aku pikirkan, Seorang wanita dengan payudara besar mengenakan daster mempunyai efek yang besar !

Terlebih lagi, Xenovia mengenakan t-shirt di atas dan…celana dalam! Celana dalam Xenovia! Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku melihat sesuatu yang bagus di pagi hari.

Irina memakai piyama normal. sama seperti Asia. Seperti yang kupikirkan, mereka yang memiliki koneksi dengan gereja normalnya memakai piyama. Dia juga terlihat manis dengan caranya sendiri.

Koneko-chan juga menggunakan piyama hari ini! Dia mengenakan piyama yang bagus dengan tanda-tanda kucing di atasnya.

Terakhir Ophis. Dia juga memakai piyama hitam, tapi… Aku pikir alasan kenapa dia tidur disini karena dia menyalin perilaku gadis-gadis di sini.

Sejak Ophis tinggal disini, di mengikutiku dan semua orang, dan menyalin semua yang kami lakukan.

Dia seperti balita berpengetahuan. Dia itu polos. karena itulah dia mudah ditipu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Vali mencoba melindunginya.

Dia kuat, polos, dan mudah ditipu. jika dia ditipu dan digunakan teroris, Maka tak akan aneh jika keseimbangan dunia bisa runtuh.

Itulah kenapa aku pikir alasan dia tidur di tempat tidurku karena para gadis lain tidur disini juga. Yah, itu juga karena dia dekat denganku…

TOK TOK. Lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat Pagi, Ise-sama, Rias-sama, Asia-sama. –Apa kalian sudah bangun"

Itu suara Ravel. Jika aku lihat, Ravel tidak ada di tempat tidurku.

"Yup, masuk."

Ravel masuk saat aku menjawabnya. Dia menatap heran saat melihat tempat tidurku.

"…Hebat berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi. Kemarin malam, semua orang tidak terlihat akan melakukan hal ini… aku juga ingin bergabung…"

Sepertinya dia terlihat sedikit menyesal selagi terkejut. Masalahnya, tempat tidurku sudah penuh! Dimana aku bisa tidur! lantai! Daripada itu; Ini adalah perasaan baru melihat tempat tidurku penuh dengan gadis dari lantai ketika aku adalah orang yang memiliki rumah ini, jadi aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus merespon! Faktanya, Aku benar-benar dalam kesulitan!

"…Fuaaaaaa…"

Sepertinya Rias terbangun ketika Ravel mengetuk pintu. Dia melihat aku, Ravel, —dan situasi di tempat tidurku.

"…Sepertinya terjadi hal yang menabjubkan di tempat tidur."

Dia tersenyum pahit ketika melihat budak-budak gadis nya tidur di tempat tidur. Ravel berjalan keruangan, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu seolah olah dia baru ingat selagi mengguncang-guncang Koneko-chan yang tidur di tempat tidur.

"ngomong-ngomong Rias-sama. Apa kamu tidak akan menyebutkan jika ini sudah saatnya untuk membuat kontrak dengan penyihir, dan waktu dimana Vampire akan muncul"

Yup, benar. Rias sebelumnya berkata, "Ini waktunya bagi kita untuk membuat kontrak dengan penyihir. juga kita akan dikunjungi vampire". Kesampingkan kontrak dengan penyihir, perhatian utama adalah kunjungan vampire! …itu keluarga Vladi keluarga lama Gesper

Selagi aku memiringkan kepala karena ragu, Rias yang ada di sebelahku berkata.

"Ravel, Aku akan menyerahkan suport Ise sehubungan dengan penyihir. Manager, Aku berharap padamu."

Ravel mengangguk sambil mengembungkan dadanya pada kata-kata Rias.

"Serahkan padaku! Ravel Phoenix, manager dari Sekiryuutei akan memilih penyihir yang pas dengan Ise-sama!"

Oh, ini sungguh membuatku senang melihat junior kecilku maju selangkah dan menyatakan jika dia akan bekerja keras untukku! Untukku, yang baru saja jadi Iblis untuk waktu yang singkat, punya manager sungguh sangat membantu. Sesungguhnya, dukungan yang ku dapat dari Ravel saat aku belajar untuk tes promosi menengah sangat membantu.

Tapi Ravel yang mengembungkan dadanya ke depan, dan payudaranya… itu tumbuh dengan bagus walaupun dia mempunyai tubuh yang kecil, dan sungguh indah!

Rias mengatakan ini selagi menghiraukan aku yang terpesona dengan payudara juniorku.

"Pertama, kita harus membangunkan mereka dan lalu sarapan."

Hari kami dimulai dengan ini. –Ketika aku berpikir itu, seseorang yang tak diharapkan muncul di belakang Ravel. Seorang berambut hitam yang cantik mengenakan kimono.

"Ciao Aku undang diriku masuk –nyan."

—! Itu Nekomata Onee-san—!

"K-Kuroka! Kenapa kau disini!"

Sampai-sampai Rias terkejut oleh kehadiran Kuroka. Ravel yang terkena di belakang juga terkejut dan berkata "Kapan kau!".

"Ah, hallo. Aku juga datang."

Orang yang ada dibelakang Kuroka adalah penyihir yang menggunakan topi lancip, —Le Fay. Hey hey, Para gadis dari tim Vali datang ke rumahku! La-lalu apa Vali dan yang lainya ada di sini…

"Vali dan yang lainya tidak ada di sini."

Kuroka berkata seakan-akan dia membaca pikiranku. Ah, jadi mereka tidak disini. Aku tidak mau liat muka dari rivalku di pagi hari. Lagipula, orang itu mulai memandangku berlebihan! seperti Kiba, seperti Sairaorg-san, juga seperti Cao Cao, dan lagi Vali, kenapa aku popular di kalangan pria! aku tidak butuh pria! Beri aku perempuan~!

"…N, Nee-sama. Kenapa kau disini"

Koneko-chan terbangun seperti dia mereson suara Kuroka, lalu dia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur selagi menyeka matanya.

"Meskipun kau bertanya padaku kenapa, Aku datang ke sini karena kamu berkata kamu membutuhkanku untuk mengajari mu "jutsu". Aku harap kamu mau lebih berterima kasih padaku –nya. Ah, juga ada ruangan yang tidak digunakan, untuk kedepanya aku akan mengambil kepemilikan ruangan itu. jadi mari bersama~"

Mari bersama~, Apanya! Dia mengambil Ruangan kosong! Ya-yah, sebenarnya kami punya ruangan lebih karena rumah kami enam lantai! Tapi jangan hanya menumpang hidup di tempat kediaman Hyoudou tanpa ijin!

Aku merunduk. Le Fay menempatkan tanganya dengan takut.

"Ju-juga, sepertinya kamu mau bernegoisasi dengan para penyihir, jaid aku harap jika aku tinggal disini sebagai penasehat~. …Apa aku menyusahkan mu"

I-ini sangat membantu…

Rias berkata sambil mendesah.

"Menyusahkan atau tidaknya, kenapa kalian berdua yang ada di sisi Hakuryuukou ada di rumah ini .Apa kau tau tempat ini pada dasarnya merupakan tempat musuhmu"

Kuroka berjalan kedalam ruangan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Rias.

"Swi-chan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal yang menyusahkan –nya. Itulah kenapa energi yang seharusnya pergi ke otak malah pergi ke payudaramu, tahu"

Kuroka mengatakan itu selagi memantul-mantulkan payudara Rias dengan tangannya. Rias menjauhkan tangan Kuroka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu… Lebih dari itu, Apa maksudmu dengan Swi-chan…! …Huh! Jangan bilang kamu menandai rumah ini dengan lingkaran sihir saat kau datang terakhir kali!"

"Bingo .Terima kasih untuk itu,aku jadi bisa datang kesini kapan saja -nya. jadi sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan bak mandi besar di rumah ini kapan saja."

Jadi Kuroka melakukan sesuatu seperti itu saat dia datang ke rumahku terahir kali. Menakutkan karena sepertinya dia melakukan hal yang sama saat dia diperbolehkan untuk sembunyi di kediaman Gremory… Yah, Aku harus percaya mereka tidak akan melakukan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Kami bingung dan Le Fay memberikan surat.

"U-Umm, ini surat dari mantan gubernur Azazel."

Dari Sensei .Aku terima surat darinya, lalu aku cek dengan menyobeknya dan membuka suratnya.

[Kuroka dan Le Fay dari tim Vali akan muncul ditempatmu sesekali, jadi perhatikan mereka~ yah, mereka mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk, jadi bertemanlah dengan mereka. Dari Azazel yang selalu kalian hormati.]

"Geez! Dia bertingkah semaunya lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan melempar surat ke lantai. Lagipula Sensei sangat baik kepada tim Vali… Ngomong-ngomong, Apa kalian sadar jika kita itu rival.

"Kami akan datang kesini sesekali, jadi kalian tidak usah cemas tentang kami. Oke, Swi-chan Aku akan melatih Shirone dengan baik"

Kuroka yang memohon selagi meletakan tanganya bersamaan membuat kedipan mata.

Rias lalu mengatakan ini sambil meletakan tangan ke dahinya.

"…Lakukan semaumu. Sebagai gantinya, Aku akan serahkan Koneko padamu, oke .Juga pinjamkan kekuatan kalian saat kami butuhkan. Ini memberi dan menerima, seperti bagaimana Iblis lakukan."

Jadi mereka berdua akan datang kerumah ini sesekali ya…

Sepertinya kediaman Hyoudou akan lebih berisik.


	72. Chapter 72

Life.1 Aku Juga Melakukan Hal - Hal Iblis Hari Ini.[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Akhir - akhir ini, Aku mulai menikmati kehidupan sekolahku.

Mungkin karena kami banyak di serang oleh musuh yang kuat. Aku juga punya pengalaman kehilangan tubuhku, sesuatu yang tidak akan terlepaskan darimu, dan juga sesuatu yang harus di lakukan saat itu.

Aku mulai merasa damai walau cuma belajar biasa. Sebelum renkarnasi, Aku selalu berpikir "Cepatlah~".

Tidak, Ini serius, Damai itu hebat. aku cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk kehidupan sekolahku di siang hari, dan pekerjaan iblis di malam hari.

…Yah, kehidupan iblis itu luar biasa di bandingkan tahun lalu…tapi aku melalui hal yang luar bisa lebih dari itu…

Apa-apaan sih Dewa-Jahat, Keturunan faksi Maou lama, dan Longinus! Beri aku istirahat! Aku oke hanya dengan menghabiskan hidupku dengan Rias, Asia, dan yang lainya, selagi melakukan hala-hal echi sesekali! Punya pertempuran di Rating Games sudah cukup!

…Yah, alasan kenapa aku bisa ber-promosi ke Iblis kelas menengah dengan cepat yah Terimaksih pada para musuh…

…bukan lagi jadi mimpi menjadi Iblis kelas Tinggi dengan tingkat ini, ya.

Sampai Azazel-sensei memberitauku tentang "Pikirkanlah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi dan karirmu setelah mendapat promosi".

ini waktu istirahat dan aku melihat langit melalui jendela.

…Kaririku. Tapi dia benar. Aku pelajar kelas dua di sekolah menengah, dan ini sudah musim dingin. Sudah ada pertemuan karir dengan orang tuaku, dan aku sudah mengisis formulir karir apa yang aku inginkan.

Karir ku sebagai manusia—untuk masuk perguruan tinggi akademi kuou. bukan masalah selama aku tidak melakukan kesalahan besar. selanjutnya karirku sebagai Iblis…

Raja Harem! sudah jelas, tapi mungkin aku harus lebih hidup realistis.

Pertama membuat mimpi Rias jadi nyata, dan aku akan berikan semua yang aku punya untuk itu! Rias ingin menjadi pemenang di Rating Game. untuk membantunya, Aku akan bertarung dengan semua yang ku punya saat game resmi Rias dimulai.

Itu lah hidupkuku sebagai budaknya Rias. Dan satu lagi. Apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika aku jadi Iblis kelas tinggi—

Aku akan mendapatkan Evil-Pieces dan jadi mandiri. Itu pemikiranku…tapi aku tidak punya detail lebih, dan aku hanya punya ide samar tentang itu…

Dari Azazel-sensei, Aku diberi tau aku harus mulai menyiapkan dana kampanye ketika aku nanti mandiri. Aku juga di beritau ini jika aku memiliki Budak sendiri, Wilayah sendiri, maka aku harus siap merawat mereka atau nanti tidak akan ada gunannya.

Dana. bukan seperti aku tidak punya. Beberapa uang dari keluarga Gremory yang membuat [Oppai Dragon] di depositokan ke akun ku, hanya beberapa keuntungan dari hak cipta.

Akun bank iblisku. Adalah sesuatu yang Rias siapkan saat aku menjadi Iblis. ini sesuatu dari semua orang dalam kelompok punya. Uang yang di hasilhak dari pekerjaan Iblis di depositokan di sanan. Dalam kasusku, Penghasilan dari [Oppai Dragon] masuk ke sana.

Dan jumlah penghasilannya sungguh gila… karena terlalu dini untuk digunakan pelajar SMA, Grayfia-san lah yang mengaturnya untukku. Aku juga merasa akan gila ketika aku menggunakan uang saat aku liat berapa banyaknya itu, jadi kalau Grayfia-san yang mengaturnya itu sangat membantu.

Ketika aku mulai mandiri, aku akan menggunakan itu untuk modalku! Aku tidak tau apa itu cukup, tapi aku harus menambah penghasilan sebanyak yang aku bisa!

Tapi guru pedang Kiba, Okita-san mengajariku bagaimana cara hidup iblis renkarnasi. Dia berkata manusia yang direnkarnasi jadi iblis terlalu terburu-buru.

Karena kita hidup lebih lama, sepertinya mereka kesulitan saat tujuan awal mereka tercapai.

Sepertinya mereka melalui sindrom dimana mereka terbakar, dan itu menjadi mungkin kalau mereka jadi lebih emosian. Jadi dia berkata berkerjalah sambil menikmati hidup iblis yang lambat adalah cara yang bagus untuk menjadi Iblis renkarnasi.

Jadi jika aku jadi Raja Harem dengan cepat, Apa aku akan terbakar… Aku masih tidak tahu itu, tapi meskipun aku hidup selama sepuluh ribu tahun, dan jika aku menjadi Raja Harem dalam ratusan atau rubuan tahun, aku…

…Ya, Hidupku terasa masih lebih lama. Dalam rangka menjaga itu tidak akan terjadi, Akan jadi buruk kalau punya banyak mimpi. Aku ingin berpartisipasi dalam Rating Game, dan juga mendapatkan beberapa title!

Tapi pertama-tama, ini tidak akan berarti jika aku tidak jadi Raja Harem. Ini terasa kayak aku tidak punya mimpi baru dan ambisi kecuali aku membuat hal didepanku jadi kenyataan. Jika aku masih hidup, Aku mungkin bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ingin aku capai! Tidak, Aku akan menemukannya!

Yup! Aku pikir aku tau apa tujuanku untuk sekarang walau samar-samar!

Aku akan hidup sebagai budak Rias! Juga aku akan mencari walaupun itu satu yen untuk mimpi di masa depan!

Ini harusnya baik-baik saja! Ya! karena aku tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan, Aku akan menghabiskan waktu sekolahku dengan damai!

Saat aku membuat pose kemenangan diriku sendiri, seseorang memukul kepalaku dengan keras!

"Ouch! Siapa sih!"

Ketika aku berbalik, —Matsuda dan Motohama berdiri di sana! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tubuh mereka bergetar karena marah.

"Kau! Aku dengar kau juga kenal dengan Ravel Phoenix-san dari kelas satu!"

Ravel

"Huh Yeah, nah, Aku tau dia sebelum dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku juga diberitau oleh keluarganya untuk menjaganya, itulah kenapa aku melihatnya terus."

Aku sudah melihat Ravel beberapa kali saat aku pergi ke dunia bawah, dan aku juga dimintai oleh Phoenix momma untuk menjaganya. Dia adalah juniorku, jadi aku harus menjaganya. Tunggu, sekarang Ravel, adalah managerku, yang merawatku sebagai gantinya.

Mendengar kata-kataku, seluruh tubuh Motohama mulai gemetar.

"Ja-jadi itu di ketahui orang tuanya…Apa yang terjadi… Asia-chan, Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai, Toujou Koneko-chan, Xenovia-chan, dan Irina-san… mereka semua Madonna dan idola dari sekolah ini…! Lebih dari itu bahkan Ravel Phoenix-san…!"

"Kalian berdua, reaksi itu, bisakah kalian berhenti Bahkan melihat mu dari sisi sudah ketinggalan jaman."

Orang yang muncul adalah si kacamata cabul yang dikenal juga sebagai Kiryuu. Kiryuu terus bicara dengan mata tertutup.

"Memang salah untukku berkata ini, tapi apa kalian tahu orang cantik cenderung jatuh cinta dengan orang aneh, jadi ada bagian dari Hyoudou yang membuat mereka tertarik."

Apa yang kau maksud dengan bagian…! Ya-yah, banyak insiden gila yang terjadi yang aku terlibat didalam!

" "Ah, Begitu ya." "

Dua Idiot mulai mengepalkan tinju mereka seakan mereka memahaminya! Sial! Apa-apan ini cara aneh untuk mengerti ini!

Tapi Matsuda memegang kepalanya.

"Nggak, seperti yang kupikir, Ini gak adil! Jika hal itu benar bahkan aku dan Motohama, Yang juga mesum idiot, pasti akan mendapat keajaiban juga!"

"benar! Kau tahu aku dan Matsuda bahkan nggak dapat satu flag pun dengan gadis cantik! Apa artinya ini! Apa yang terjadi!"

Motohama berpendapat saat menangis.

"Tenanglah, Hyoudou pasti sudah mencapai semua flag. itu berarti dia lebih mesum idiot lebih dari kalian, jadi menyerahlah. Oke"

Kiryuu menghibur Matsuda dan Motohama dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka.

Si Kiryuu Sialan! Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa menghibur orang kayak gitu! Jadi kau bilang padaku aku mesum idiot! … Ti-tidak setuju adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku bantah! Kalo aku bisa bergaul dengan Rias dan yang lain karena itu, yah aku tersanjung!

"Akan lebih bagus jika Matsuda dan Motohama mendapat berkah dari Tuhan…"

Mata Xenovia dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"Lain kali, Aku mungkin akan membicarakanya dengan Michael-sama."

Apa itu bagus untuk mu, Irina! Apa kau mau bilang kalau itu baik-baik saja untuk mendapat berkah Michael-san untuk mereka berdua!

"Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, apa kalian mau pergi bersama lain kali Meskipun kalian lagi sedih, Aku yakin kalian akan lebih baik jika kalian bersenang-senang dengan semua orang."

Asiaaaaaa! Kau bertindak kayak orang dari gereja tanpa menyadarinya! Saat aku lihat perbedaan budaya dari Trio Gereja memang benar, Mata Kiryuu mulai memandangku. kacamatanya bersinar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyoudou. Apa rumor itu benar"

"Rumor apa"

"aku dengar kamu memanggil Rias-senpai tanpa honorifics dan mulai memanggilnya "Rias"."

Kata-kata Kiryuu baru saja mulai mengambi perhatian dari semua orang di dalam kelas!

Semua orang melihatku dengan mata tajam dan mulai berkata seperti , "Yang kau sebutkan itu, rumor yang beredar di sekitar', dan "Kerja bagus bertanya apa yang ingin aku tanyakan!".

Beneran nih! Jadi rumor seperti itu sudah beredar di sekolah! Ah, aku pikir aku memanggil Rias "Rias" di sekolah tanpa menyadarinya! Seseorang melihat itu… Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pertahananku turun!

Aku telah berdiskusi dengan Rias kalau aku akan memanggilnya "Buchou" di sekolah dan tempat dimana siswa biasa akan muncul, tapi apa aku berbuat kesalahan!

Aku berpikir keras apa yang harus ku lakukan, dan lalu—,

"Ise-kun, Asia-san, Xenovia, Irina-san, Aku datang mau membahas sesuatu tentang sepulang sekolah—"

Kiba muncul di depan pintu masik kelas! waktu bagus!

"Y-Ya! Kiba! Aku akan datang sekarang! Hey, kalian semua ayo kita pergi!"

Aku meninggalkan kelas selagi menodorong Asia dan yang lainya keluar!

"Hey, Hyoudou! Jadi, mana yang benar"

Kiryuu, Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu! Aku ingin, tapi kalo aku lakukan aku akan dianggap musuh oleh semua siswa! Biarkan aku bekencan dengannya secara rahasiiiiaaaa~!"

Bagian 2[sunting]

Setelah pulang sekolah pada hari yang sama—

Semua dari kami anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib berkumpul diruang klub. Rossweisse-san, yang datang telat dari rapat staf, bergabung dengan kami.

Mengkonfrimasi kami semua sudah duduk di sofa, Rias berdiri dan berkata selagi melihat kami.

"Sekarang, Semuanya, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini hari ini. –Mulai dari hari ini, kita sudah memasuki waktu dimana kita mulai bekerja yang pada saat itu kita bicarakan sebelumnya, kontrak dengan "penyihir"."

–Kontrak Iblis.

Aku menelan ludah dan mengingatnya. Hubungan diantara Iblis dan penyihir sudah lama dan dalam.

Ini berbeda sekali dengan manusia yang membuat keinginan dengan kontrak iblis.

Seorang penyihir pada dasarnya memoles penelitian sihir mereka untuk seluruh hidup mereka.

Ada beberapa sihir seperti sihir hitam, sihir putih, sihir pemanggil, sihir roh, simbol rune, berpindah dari lokasi berbeda, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka memilih tema sihir mereka di antara itu, dan menempatkatkan semua yang mereka punya untuk itu selama sisa hidup mereka.

Setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mencapai dan menguasai itu.

Sekarang , hubungan penyihir dan iblis adalah—

Rias kemudian mengatakan.

"Ada tiga alasan utama mengapa seorang penyihir membuat kontrak dengan Iblis. Salah satunya adalah menggunakan mereka sebagai pengawal. Ketika saatnya tiba, memiiki Iblis di belakang mereka memungkinkan mereka untuk bicara dengan awan jika mereka terjebak dalam perselisihan."

"Mereka terdengar kayak yakuza."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Rias menjawabku dengan berkata "Aku setuju" selagi tersenyum.

Rias lalu mengangkat kedua jarinya.

"Kedua, mereka membuat kontrak karena mereka ingin mencapai teknik dan pengetahuan Iblis. Jelasnya, Teknik standar dunia bawah. Hal-hal itu akan memainkan peran besar saat mereka melakukan penelitian mereka."

Jika itu alasannya, mereka hanya bisa pergi ke dunia bawah secara pribadi untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, atau mereka juga bisa mendapatkannya melalui rute yang berbeda.

Tapi, sepertinya mereka memiliki risiko tinggi. Untuk yang pertama, Ini bereisiko tinggi karena hanya ada beberapa cara untuk pergi ke dunia bawah. Orang sepertiku bisa pergi ke dunia bawah dengan mudah, Itu karena aku budak dari "Iblis kelas tinggi Gremory". Pergi ke dunia bawah bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah untuk penyihir, yang bukan Iblis.

Kau bisa pergi ke dunia bawah dan dunia manusia jika kamu budak iblis, meskipun itu akan jadi masalah jika Iblis sesat melakukannya.

Aku meregristasi diriku di dalam kereta ketika aku pergi ke dunia bawah untuk yang pertama kalinya saat musim panas, tapi aku dengar penyihir akan diminta sesuatu dengan risiko tinggi. Aku dengar mereka yang bisa menuliskan nama mereka di dalam sejarah penyihir dapat pergi ke dunia bawah, tapi itu juga pasti memiliki cukup banyak persyaratan.

Dengan kata lain, orang yang bukan Iblis atau Malaikat jatuh tidak bisa pergi ke dunia bawah dengan mudah. …Alasan kenapa Vali dan timnya bisa muncul di dunia bawah karena mereka sangat kuat.

Jika kita berbicara seperti itu, maka ada penyihir yang bisa masuk ke dunia bawah hanya dengan menggunakan sihir teleportasi senidiri… Meskipun mereka dipandang sebagai ancaman dari pihak Iblis dan asosiasi penyihir. Vali juga sama, jadi masuk tanpa izin itu tidak bagus.

Dan selanjutnya adalah "Bagaimana mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan menggunakan rute yang berbeda melalui faksi lain", tapi rute itu akan memakan uang, dan aku dengar uang yang mereka tetapkan kayak roket lepas landas ke angkasa. Tergantung pada apa yang kau inginkan, Bahkan dapat memakan ketenaran dan kekayaan yang penyihir miliki dari penelitian mereka.

Misalnya air mata Phoenix. Itu juga item mahal di Dunia bawah, tapi untuk seorang penyihir itu sangat jarang yang bahkan hal itu tidak akan cukup walaupun menambahkan kata "super" sepuluh kali di depan kata "langka". Untuk alasan itulah, membuat kontrak dengan Iblis yang akan memungkinkan mereka untuk mendapatkannya lebih murah dengan pertukaran yang sama. Meskipun itu juga akan jadi pertukaran yang mahal.

Rias menempatkan jari ketiga ke atas.

"Terakhir. Itu sederhana. Mereka membuat kontrak dengan Iblis untuk status mereka sendiri. Membuat kontrak dengan Iblis yang kuat akan menjadi keberuntungan besar bagi mereka. Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama ku,juga punya kontrak dengan penyihir, tau Jika sesuatu terjadi, mereka akan menanggapi panggilan untuk mendengarkan kata katanya. Untuk Iblis kelas tinggi dan budaknya, itu merupakan tugas mereka."

Ya, sejak Rias, yang merupakan putri dari Iblis kelas tinggi Gremory, telah mencapai usia yang tepat, telah di putuskan pemimpin kelompok Gremory yang dipimpin Rias telah sampai pada waktunya untuk membuat kontrak dengan penyihir.

Xenovia memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

"Hidup sungguh menarik, Aku nggak peran berpikir kalau aku akan di panggil oleh penyihir."

Kau benar. Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menjadi orang yang akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Fufufu, kau penyihir yang memanggil ku" walaupun sedikit. Rias tertawa.

"Ya. Jika kamu manusia yang memiliki kekuasaan khusus, maka biasanya kamu lah yang akan menjadi orang yang memanggil. yah seseorang yang di panggil mungkin Iblis atau monster. Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin kalian semua menganggap pentingnya kontrak ini. kamu tidak akan bisa memutuskan kontrak dengan mudah sekali kamu membuat satu. Jika kamu membuat kontrak, maka kamu harus bekerja dengan serius. Tapi jika kamu membuat kontrak dengan seseorang dengan kaliber rendah, maka orang akan mempertanyakan kualitas kita. Jadi pilihlah mitra yang sesuai. Untuk penyihir ini adalah sesuatu untuk lebih meningkatkan penelitian mereka pada kekuasaan khusus, tapi bagi kita iblis, ini bisnis. Kontrak dengan manusia normal dan kontrak dengan seorang penyihir, melakukan keduanya membuat kita jadi Iblis."

[Ya!]

Kami menganggukan kepala kami oleh kata-kata Tuan kami. Yeah, sudah jadi keharusan untuk melakukan ini. ini bisnis. Untuk menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi yang tidak bisa melakukanya bukanlah pertanyaaan.

Kontrak dengan penyihir—

Aku akan menemukan patner terbaik!

…Tapi, Aku harap aku bisa dapat penyihir-sama yang cantik jika mungkin!

[Iblis-chan, apa kamu mau mendengar per~min~ta~an~ku]

[Tentu saja. Kecuali, Aku akan meraba-raba payudaramu sebagai harganya seperti biasa.]

[Iyaan, Iblis-chan, kamu nakal]

…Hebat. ini sungguh indah, Punya bisnis kayak gitu…!

"…Kau berpikir hal-hal yang nakal kan"

Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku mencubit pahaku! Koneko-sama benar-benar ketat!

Sementara kita melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, Rias menengok jam di ruangan ini.

"Sudah waktunya. Semuanya, orang yang berdiri di atas asosiasi penyihir akan menghubungi kita melalui lingkaran sihir. Jadi bersikap baiklah."

Oh, aku harus berhati-hati. Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku sekarang mulai duduk di sampingku. etelah kita semua duduk di sofa dengan cara yang santun, lingkaran sihir besar muncul di lantai ruangan ini.

Cahaya mulai membentuk Lingkaran.

"…Lambang Mephisto Pheles."

Kiba mengatakan itu. …Mephisto Pheles Kiba mengatakan bahwa. Mephisto Pheles ... Bukankah dia Iblis legendaris yang termasuk dalam kelompok Iblis ekstra, dan yang membuat kontrak dengan leluhur ini adalah si pengguna kabut Georg dari faksi pahlawan…

Selagi aku mengingat tentang itu, lingkaran sihir yang baru muncul itu menunjukan gambar holografik.

Gambar holografik dari seorang pria paruh baya duduk di kursi elegan muncul di depan mataku. … Dia memiliki campuran rambut merah dan biru dikeraskan dengan gel. Dia memiliki mata tajam, berwarna aneh di mana mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna biru. Orang ini memberi atmosfir misterius mirip dengan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Dia terlihat galak. Wajah mengerikan itu kemudian berubah membuat tersenyum.

[Oh Rias-chan. udah lama.]

Dia memiliki nada ringan. …Aku pikir dia terdengar menakutkan, jadi aku terkejut

Rias merespon salamnya.

Tentu sudah cukup lama, Mephisto Pheles-sama.

[Oh my, Kau semakin cantik seperti ibumu. Nenek dan nenek buyutmu semua orang yang cantik.]

"Terima kasih banyak."

Rias memperkenalkan orang ini kepada kami.

"Semuanya, orang ini adalah Iblis Ekstra, dan juga ketua asosiasi penyihir, Mephisto Pheles-sama."

[Hey, hello kalian semua. Aku Mephisto Pheles. Silakan lihat buku-buku agar tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Buku yang ditulis tentangku yang meluap di dunia.]

…Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang metafora dari awal. Tapi, aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi orang ini adalah bos dari para penyihir. Aku tidak pernah berpikir Iblis akan berdiri di atasnya.

Ravel yang duduk di sebelahku memberitahu ku diam-diam.

(…Setelah ia membuat perjanjian dengan Faust Georg pertama, dia tetap di dunia manusia bahkan setelah kematian Georg Faust, dan ia mengambil posisi teratas asosiasi setelahnya.)

Hmm, jadi apa dia mulai menyukai dunia manusia

"Kau sendiri kan nggak punya keluarga atau lainya."

Aku bertanya padanya karena aku khawatir tentang hal itu. Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang keluarga Pheles, jadi aku bertanya-tanya apa dia hanya seorang diri.

Rias menjelaskan.

"Mephisto Pheles-sama itu salah satu yang tertua di antara Iblis, dan ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di dunia manusia. Juga, dia kebetulan [Raja] Tanin-sama.."

—! Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rias!

Oh, Jadi orang ini adalah [Raja] paman Tannin yang masih jadi misteri sampai sekarang!

[Aku memberi [Ratu] piece ku ke Tannin-kun. Dia datang dan mengatakan dia ingin menyelamatkan suku Naga yang hampir mendekati punah. Yeah, dia kan panutan bagi semua Raja Naga. Nah, Aku kan nggak berpartisipasi dalam permainan dan nggak juga melibatkan diri dalam kerusuhan Dunia bawah, jadi aku pada dasarnya membolehkannya untuk berkeliaran bebas.]

Jadi paman Tannin itu [Ratu]! Itulah kenapa keseimbangan kekuatannya bagus. Oh man, kau mungkin belajar sesuatu yang ingin kau tau di tempat yang tak terduga. Aku mulai pikir dia lucu karena dia itu [Ratu] walaupun dia pria tua.

Ravel memberi informasi tambahan.

(Rupanya Mephisto Pheles-sama berasal dari generasi yang sama seperti Yondai-Maou terdahulu. Meskipun sepertinya mereka nggak akur. Itu sebabnya ia memiliki perbedaan dengan pemerintah lama dan bersembunyi di dunia manusia..)

Jadi ada alasan seperti itu. Tunggu, generasi yang sama seperti Yondai-Maou terdahulu! Berapa lama dia hidup! Meskipun dia tampak seperti pria paruh baya, dia hidup selama itu!

Tidak, Iblis kan bisa mengubah penampilan mereka, dan orang-orang seperti Azazel-sensei dan Michael-san yang tampak seperti mereka telah hidup seperti waktu dimana mereka muda. Ada banyak dari mereka yang terlihat seperti laki-laki muda atau setengah baya, tapi memiliki kepribadian kakek-kakek! Sepertinya dia mendengar bisikan-nya (nya disini maksudnya ravel), jadi Mephisto Pheles-san menganggukan kepalanya.

[Ya, itu benar. Aku benci orang-orang itu. Itu sebabnya aku benar-benar suka yang sekarang seperti Sirzechs-kun dan Serafall-chan. Lagian, mereka mengakui sebagian besar hal yang aku lakukan. Mereka Maou lama yang memberi perintah dengan memberitahuku untuk melakukan ini dan itu, jadi aku bosan dengan mereka. Nah, kalo Maou saat ini, aku memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan Ajuka-kun dan memiliki pandangan yang berbeda, tapi itu nggak seperti aku benci dia atau apa.]

Itu berarti dia besama dengan pemerintahan saat ini.

[Rias-chan yang mendengarkan cerita dari orang tua ini pasti gadis yang baik. Dari Gremory, bahkan kakek, kakek buyut, dan kakek buyutnya lagi sungguh mudah untuk di ajak bicara. Jadi, apa kakekmu dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja Sudah lama sejak mereka pensiun.]

"Y-Ya. Mereka hidup tenang dalam wilayah Gremory." Rias menjawab kayak gitu… Aku ngerti, jadi Rias juga punya kakek. Tentu saja dia punya. Rias berkata padaku kepala keuarga sebelumnya meninggalkan segalanya ke pada kepala keluarga selanjutnya dan memasuki masa pensiun setelah melewati masa kekeluargaan mereka.

Rias sudah merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah pensiun, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal di Jepang. Kayaknya dia sudah berpikir ke depan tentang beberapa hal meskipun dia belum menjadi kepala keluarga. Tentu saja, itu akan jadi sesuatu yang dia akan lakukan setelah menjadi Kepala keluarga dan memenuhi semua impiannya. Sebenarnya, Aku bertanya-tanya setelah beberapa ratus atau ribu tahun berlalu… Aku heran kayak gimana ya jepang nanti Aku bahkan tidak bisa ngebayanginnya.

Kemudian Rias dan Mephisto Pheles-san terus bicara tentang kisah masa lalu, masyarakat, dan tentang dunia bisnis terbaru dari para penyihir.

"Jadi, Mephisto Pheles-sama, apakah Anda sudah bicara dengan Sona"

[Belum, sayangnya, aku harus berbicara dengannya setelah, Rias-chan. Sepertinya dia akan punya budak baru dan dia akan bicara denganku setelah mereka bergabung, itu sebabnya aku bicara denganmu terlebih dahulu. Ngomong-ngomong, Aku sudah bicara dengan Sairaorg Bael-kun dan Seegvaira Agares-chan.]

"Aku ngerti. Budak baru Sona. Aku sudah dengar tentang itu."

—!

Aku terkejut saat aku dengar percakapan mereka. Jadi Kaichou punya budak baru! Aku sudah dengar dia punya seseorang dalam bayangan, tapi itu akhirnya terjadi! Aku melihat ke depan untuk ini!

Menurut apa yang aku dengar, [Rook] dan [Kuda] akan bergabung sebagai anggota tambahan mereka. Apa mereka dari akademi yang sama seperti kita Lagian, ada pelajar yang belajar di sekolah ini yang berasal dari dunia supranatural, itulah mengapa aku berpikir kayak gitu.

[Astaga, kalian semua, "Empat Pemula", sangat populer di industri kami dan dalam industri fraksi lain. Aku punya begitu banyak bawahanku memberitahuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kalian semua dengan cepat.]

(A-Apaan Empat Pemula)

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku tapi bertanya pada Ravel tentang kata-kata yang aku dengar untuk pertama kalinya.

(Itu adalah julukan yang diberikan untuk empat iblis muda yang terdiri dari Sairaorg Bael-sama, Seegvaira Agares-sama, Rias-sama, dan Sona-sama. Walaupun baru saja terlihat beberapa tahun terakhir, Disebut generasi pemula yang menjanjikan yang berada di tinggkan yang luar biasa. Apa kamu sudah lihat sejarah dunia bawah, Generasimu dan Rias-sama termasuk sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi para pemula yang belum matang)

Be-Begitukah… Jadi kita berada di generasi yang menakjubkan ... Nah yah,lagian Sairaorg-san dan Kiba kekuatanya benar-benar gila-gilaan.

—Lalu seseorang masuk ruangan. Itu Azazel-sensei.

"Salahku, aku satu-satunya yang harus tinggal lebih lama dalam rapat. Oh, apa kau Mephisto!"

Melihat visi holografik dari lingkaran sihir, dia segera merespon dengan senyum. Mephisto-san juga mengangkat tangannya dengan lembut ketika ia melihat Sensei.

[Hey hey, Azazel. sudah lama nggak ketemu. Pertama-tama Aku sudah bicara dengan Rias-chan.]

"Yah, Lagian asosiasi penyihir sedang mengalami masa sulit. Lebih dari itu, apa kau ingin pergi minum ke sini di waktu berikutnya Aku punya alkohol yang bagus."

Aku punya kesan sepertinya mereka sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Anda kenal dia"

Aku tanya Sensei.

"Ya. Kita pergi jalan kembali. Saat Mephisto menjauhkan diri dari pemerintah Iblis lama, kami, para Grigori, mulai menghubunginya secara pribadi."

Hee, dia benar-benar mantan Gubernur-sama yang tahu caranya sendiri. Daripada itu, orang ini benar-benar memiliki banyak koneksi dengan tempat-tempat lain

[Informasi Grigori sangatlah membantu, Azazel. Setelah semua, aku masih mendapatkan bantuan dari Grigori bahkan sekarang.]

"Sama berlaku untuk kita, Mephisto. Nah, lagian nggak ada ruginya untuk Malaikat jatuh punya hubungan dengan asosiasi para penyihir secara rahasia. Dan kita nggak harus menjaga itu sebagai rahasia sekarang sejak Tiga Kekuatan Besar membuat aliansi"

Dari sana, mereka berdua membicarakan tentang ini dan itu tentang dunia bisnis selagi meninggalkan kami di belakang.

"Apa! Serius!mitologi yang telah menurun mulai membuat aliansi dan datang untuk negosiasi"

[Daripada itu, sepertinya ada orang-orang yang menyelidiki insiden Naga sebelumnya. Jadi kau nggak harus berharap akan aliansi. Mereka pada dasarnya telah memutuskan hubungan dengan kami. Berkat itu, kita nggak dapat memperoleh informasi yang tepat mengenai mitologi yang telah mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri]

"…Begitukah. yah, faksi mitologi lama telah sepenuhnya mengabaikan fraksi lain. Bahkan jika pemberontak dari faksi mereka menghidupkan taring mereka pada kami, mereka mungkin akan terus bersikap bodoh tentang hal itu."

[Itu membuktikan betapa mereka telah menjauhkan diri mereka terhadap kita yang telah mecuri kepercayaan orang-orangnya. Terutama kami Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh, yang dicatat dalam Alkitab suci yang dibenci oleh begitu banyak faksi-faksi lainnya. Hanya berapa mitologi yang telah kita hancurkan, dan berapa banyak legenda dan kepercayaan yang kita sebarkan. Kau bahkan nggak bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi melalui pemiikiran faksi yang telah menanggapi negosiasi. Aku kira kita hanya bisa bergantung pada kepemimpinan Tuhan faksi tersebut. Tentu kita telah kehilangan Maou dan Tuhan yang sebenarnya, sehingga mitologi kita menderita lemah akan kebenaran. bahkan nggak akan aneh kalau sejarah kita membuat dianggap palsu.]

"…Meskipun begitu, kita harus melanjutkan hidup. Bahkan jika Tuhan dan Maou nggak ada, kita masih hidup.."

"Yah, aku juga suka Maou saat ini, jadi aku nggak masalah."

…Pembahasan mereka berdua tingkat tinggi jadi aku tidak ngerti!

Mungkin mereka menyadari hal itu, jadi Sensei dan Mephisto Pheles-san menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mulai ke diskusi utama.

[Aku minta maaf mengambil waktu yang lama, Rias-chan. Sekarang, aku akan mengirimkan data tentang para penyihir yang ingin membuat perjanjian dengan kalian semua melalui lingkaran sihir.]

Mengatakan itu, Mephisto Pheles-san memutarkan sekitar jarinya dari pandangan, dan menunjuk ke kami. lingkaran sihir baru muncul di udara ruangan ini, dan banyak dokumen datang jatuh dari itu! Akeno-san dan Kiba mengambilnya. Aku dan anggota lain membantu memindahkan dokumen lain.

Tidak ada hentinya dokumen jatuh dari lingkaran sihir, dan itu terus menumpuk! dan itu terus menumpuk! Saat aku melihat sekilas, dokumen yang tampaknya terus saja muncul dalam pandanganku.

…Aku bisa melihat wajah mereka dari foto atau potret mereka. Hal lain yang terlihat adalah…catatan yang ditulis dalam huruf Iblis atau huruf penyihir yang aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

... Itu dokumen yang menuliskan diri mereka sendiri! Hal-hal lain yang ditulis adalah pengalaman mereka sebelumnya dan keluarga mereka. Itu benar-benar berlanjut! Ada juga banyak dokumen yang melekat!

Kiba berkata padaku selagi aku lagi mencari melalui dokumen.

"Putting the past aside, the pact that magicians make with a Devil now starts from having their documents being selected. The selection which will come after that will be selected by us."

Document selection! Wow! For real …It's like a job hunt of the human's business world.

"Alih-alih berburu pekerjaan, itu lebih dari berburu kontrak. Ini sudah mainstream sekarang. Ada juga era di mana mereka bertarung untuk membuat kontrak dengan Iblis tertentu terlebih dahulu.."

Rossweisse-san mengatakan itu selagi membawa banyak dokumen. Jadi ada pertarungan antar penyihir yang berebut kontrak dengan Iblis ...! Jadi punya kontrak dengan iblis kuat jadi status ya ... Itu berarti ini punya makna besar bagi latar belakang mereka.

Selagi aku berpikir kayak gitu, kami membagi segunung dokumen diantara kami.

Orang yang memiliki dokumen yang paling adalah-Rias! Dia dia punya sgunung dokumen

Sensei menampakkan ekspresi seperti kalau ini sudah jelas.

"Yah, jelas saja. Rias kan [Raja] kelompok Gremory. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau punya kontrak dengan Rias akan memungkinkan mereka untuk mengendalikan semua budaknya. Karena itu juga kemungkinan di mana mereka dapat memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Keluarga Gremory, sudah jelas Rias akan menjadi salah satu yang paling populer dalam kategori kelompok Gremory."

Seperti yang sensei katakan. Membuat kontrak dengan Rias akan memiliki banyak manfaat.

Sensei lanjut.

"Untuk itu, Rias harus memilih pasangan dengan sangat hati-hati dan penyihir juga harus lah sangat kuat."

Jika itu penyihir yang Rias akan pilih, maka itu pasti itu orang terkenal.

—Lalu orang yang paling banyak kedua adalah Rossweisse-san! Oh! Apa karena dia spell caster

"Aku ngerti, Di atas penelitian sihir mereka, Mereka pasti sangat menginginkan kebijaksanaan yang aku peroleh dari Norse dan dan informasi tentang pohon dunia Yggdrasil."

Rossweisse-san menganalisis nilai nya dengan tenang.

Itu berarti ada banyak penyihir yang ingin mendapatkan kebenaran dan kebijaksanaan dari mitologi Norse. Aku dengar Norse adalah salah satu faksi pusat sihir. Jadi Rossweisse-san yang setengah-dewa harus memiliki peran besar.

"Valkyrie yang jadi Iblis nggak terlalu langka."

Sensei juga menambahkan itu. Tentu saja, itu benar.

Nah, orang yang punya paling banyak setelahnya adalah, —Asia! Hal ini cukup tidak terduga… Tidak, kalo aku berpikir tentang itu dia kan punya Sacred Gear yang bisa menyembuhkan semua orang, Jadi wajar saja kalau dia punya banyak tawaran.

"…Pu-punya banyak document…Apa ini bagus untukku"

Asia merasa takut. Dia mungkin tidak berpikir sedikit pun dia sedang dicari oleh banyak orang.

Mephisto Pheles-san lalu berkata.

[Ada manfaat besar memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan selalu saja jadi salah satu tema utama dalam zaman apapun atau orang bagaimanapun. Membuat kontrak denganmu dan mendapatkan berkah kekuatan penyembuhan. Menggunakan itu untuk memperoleh ketenaran itu mungkin saja.]

Yeah. Ada orang-orang yang mencari kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan seluruh dunia. bisa jadi bisnis yang bagus untuk membuat keberuntungan, dan dapat digunakan untuk banyak perdagangan.

"Asia! Pilih pasanganmu dengan hati-hati! Jangan terjebak oleh seorang pria bejad! Nggak, Aku akan pilih orang yang akan bersama denganmu!"

Aku prihatin pada Asia yang aku begitu lindungi. Itu karena aku merasa takut!

[Yah, mereka orang orang kami, asosiasi, terpilih, jadi nggak akan ada orang bejad.]

Mephisto Pheles-san berkata kayak gitu… Aku tidak mau Asia mendapat pengalaman penyakitkan…

"Jangan khawatir. Akeno dan aku juga akan berkonsultasi dengan Asia, jadi kami tidak akan mengizinkannya memulai pertukaran yang merepotkan."

Rias tersenyum. Jika [Raja] dan [Ratu] kami ada untuknya, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Aku harap dia membuat sebuah kontrak yang bagus. ... Jika mungkin, aku ingin pasangan Asia seorang wanita. Aku khawatir kalau itu bajingan!

Urutan setelah Asia Me Kiba Akeno-san Xenovia Koneko-chan Gasper. Gasper hanya punya sedikit.

Sensei kemudian mengatakan ini setelah melihat hasilnya..

"Yah, sudah bisa ditebak Rias sang [Raja] akan menerima paling banya. Jumlah dari para penyihir yang berpikir mereka akan mampu menarik kalian semua keluar dengan membuat kontrak dengan Rias. Rossweisse si spell caster, Asia yang memiliki Twilight Healing, Ise sang Sekiryuutei, Kiba dengan pedang suci-iblisnya, Akeno putri dari Barakiel, dan Xenovia pengguna pedang suci. itulah anggota yang akn medominasi. Koneko dan Gasper yang masih belum melepaskan kekuasaan mereka sendiri nggak bisa diminta banyak, tapi mungkin ada penyihir ysng memilih kualitas yang lebih tinggi daripada kuantitas. Untuk memulai, jumlah orang-orang yang meminta Rias dan sisanya bisa dianggap sebagai ikan teri. Hanya jumlah yang sangat sedikit dari mereka di antara tumpukan dokumen yang luar biasa."

Sensei benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Nah, aku tidak berpikir semua penyihir dalam dokumen-dokumen yang menakjubkan itu bagus. itu alasan mengapa tidak banyak orang yang memilih Gasper karena mereka belum melihat kekuatan yang sesungguhnya Nah,aku juga belum menyaksikan itu.

Mendengar kata-kata Sensei, Ketua Mephisto sang ketua asosiasi—

[Hahahaha, yah, sebagian besar dari mereka itu ikan teri.]

Dia berkata kayak gitu! Apa oke-oke saja sebagai ketua mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!

[Even so, Sekiryuutei-kun who is popular in the Underworld and who has made meritorious deeds didn't have that much increase for his solicitation than I expected. Even still, you were solicited a lot. Maybe the young ones from my side aren't into the popular ones.]

"Para penyihir sangat memegang penting status mereka, tapi lebih dari itu, mereka menilai bagaimana mereka terlihat dalam industri. terutama Mereka agak sedikit ketat dengan hal yang elegan . Mereka pasti berpikir popularitas Ise terlalu vulgar. Bahkan Ise sendiri memiliki teknik sesat. Nah, itulah perbedaan budaya dan nilai-nilai yang kita miliki.."

Mephisto Pheles-san dan Sensei mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu... Tidak, perkenankan aku untuk mengatakan ini. Aku pikir dunia bawah adalah satu-satunya yang aneh karena sesuatu seperti [Oppai Dragon] populer!

Mephisto Pheles-san melanjutkan setelah terbatuk.

[Lagi pula, aku telah mengirim semua dokumen yang aku terima saat ini. itu akan bagus kalu kau sudah menemukan orang dengan standar hidupmu.]

…Kali ini Aku mulai curiga dengan kata-kata Mephisto Pheles-san.

"Kenapa kau bilang saat ini, apa mungkin masih banyak lagi"

Saat aku bertanya, Rias menjawabku

"Ya, tentu saja. ini nggak berarti kita akan memilih dari orang-orang ini, dan bahkan jika kita dikontrak, penyihir nggak akan hidup lama seperti Iblis, dan nggak ada cara mereka akan bisa hidup selamanya. Jika nggak ada pasangan yang cocok untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa meminta dokumen baru. Juga bahkan jika kita dikontrak, kita bisa bebas lagi kalo orang yang kita kontrak meninggal karena usia mereka atau kecelakaan. lalu kita harus membuat kontrak baru."

Ah, aku ngerti sekarang. Jadi begitu. Jadi kita tidak perlu maksa diri kita untuk memilih saat ini. Bahkan jika kita memilih pasangan kita, kita dapat menemukan pasangan baru jika mereka mati.

Kiba memberikan informasi tambahan..

"Dan bahkan jika kau dikontrak, berlaku untuk sementara. Sebagai contoh, sebuah kontrak yang hanya satu tahun karena keadaan pasangan, atau kontrak tersebut juga bisa dibatalkan kalau mereka nggak bisa membayar kita."

Kontrak sementara, dan pembatalan karena menerima pembayaran yang tidak adil. ... Ini benar-benar seperti bisnis. Jadi ini juga merupakan salah satu pekerjaan Iblis.

…Kontrak antara Iblis dan penyihir yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya lebih gelap dan kayak fantasi saja. Sesuatu di mana mereka melakukan ritual menyeramkan di laboratorium gelap dan mereka memanggil Iblis melalui lingkaran sihir untuk membuat kontrak. Sepertinya kenyataanya hal ini kayak bisnis.

Karena kami tidak bisa membawa semua tumpukan dokumen, kami memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke rumahku dengan lingkaran sihir.

Selagi kami melakukan itu, Mephisto Pheles-sama berbicara pada Ravel yang membantu setiap orang.

[Apa wanita di sana Iblis dari Keluarga Phoenix]

"Y-Ya. Namaku Ravel Phoenix."

Ravel memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Yup, dia bertindak seperti seorang gadis yang dibesarkan di keluarga yang bagus.

Pheles Mephisto mengatakan ini selagi menggaruk dagunya.

[Yup ... Sesuatu yang ku beri tau padamu adalah rahasia dari asosiasi kami saja. Sepertinya sekelompok penyihir sesat telah bergabung dengan penyihir sisa dari Khaos Brigade, dan mereka terus membuat kontak dengan orang-orang terkait dengan keluarga Phoenix.]

—! …Itu pasti informasi menyeramkan. Rias bertanya padanya.

"…Apa maksud anda"

[kau tahu air mata Phoenix telah beredar para teroris secara rahasia, kan]

Ravel mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku dengar ada satu kelompok distributor yang membuat perdagangan secara rahasia. Tapi itu telah ditangani, dan aku dengar itu sekarang kembali normal—"

[Nggak, di pasar gelap, air mata yang gak diproduksi oleh Keluarga Phoenix dijual sekarang.]

[-!]

Semua orang terkejut dengan informasi itu! Serius! Jadi air mata yang tidak dibuat oleh keluarga Phoenix telah beredar!

Rias mengkedutkan alisnya..

"itu bukan yang asli, jadi aku pikir itu sesuatu tanpa efek apapun, palsu…—! Mungkinkah…"

Mephisto Pheles-san menggeleng pada Rias yang tampaknya telah menyadari sesuatu.

[Itu benar, Rias-chan. Air mata yang memiliki efek dekat dengan yang asli sedang didistribusikan secara rahasia. Di sini, ini adalah itu.]

Sebuah botol kecil muncul di tangan Mephisto Pheles-san. ... Jadi itu adalah air mata palsu

[Aku nggak tahu bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tapi air mata Phoenix yang nggak dibuat oleh keluarga Phoenix sedang didistribusikan, dan penyihir sesat mencoba untuk mendapatkan kontak dengan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Phoenix seolah-olah mereka terkait . Yah, mereka harus berhubungan. Itu sebabnya aku ingin wanita di sana untuk berhati-hati karena ia mungkin menjadi sasaran.]

"…"

Ravel memasang wajah murung terhadap kata-kata Mephisto Pheles-san.

"Aku juga akan meminta Grigori untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Oh, dan jangan khawatir. Seorang pangeran yang kuat ada di belakang Ravel. Nggak akan ada masalah. Juga ada penghalang kuat yang ditempatkan di daerah ini, tempat yang terkait dengan aliansi Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Mereka nggak akan mampu melewatinya dengan mudah. Jika Ravel tetap di sini, dan pangeran ada di sisinya, dia pasti akan aman."

Sensei menepuk kepalaku. Apa Aku pangeran kuat yang dia maksud Y-Yah, Aku pasti akan melindungi Ravel Apa pun yang terjadi. Itu jelas.

Sensei kemudian memberikan informasi yang membuaku merasa tidak enak.

"Bukan hanya itu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mencoba untuk menyatukan sisa-sisa dari faksi Maou lama, sisa-sisa dari faksi Pahlawan, dan penyihir yang menyembunyikan diri. Aku dengar dia adalah orang yang resmi berdiri di atas. Aku akan mendapatkan informasi lebih rinci dari sekarang, tapi ... aku merasa sangat nggak enak tentang hal ini. itu pasti pasukan mereka melemah. Tapi apa yang mereka rencanakan selagi pasukan mereka melemah."

Tolong berhenti mengatakan itu… Perasaan buruk mu selalu jadi kenyataan…

Sebaliknya, ysapa yang mencoba untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang sudah runtuh Saya juga bertanya-tanya tentang kekuatan Ophis dicuri ... Ah, aku akan terlibat dengan ini lagi ... Aku benci ini.

Mephisto Pheles-san kemudian berkata.

[Aku minta maaf kita keluar topic. Pokoknya, aku akan menyerahkan penyihirku pada kalian semua. Aku berharap kalian semua dapat membuat kontrak yang bagus dengan seseorang ~.]

Seperti ini, pembicaraan dengan ketua asosiasi penyihir, Mephisto Pheles-san, berakhir.

Aku prihatin dengan kasus yang melibatkan keluarga Phoenix, tapiaku harus melihat dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan kepadaku.

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Ugh, aku pusing…"

Saat malam setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Aku, yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaankuk hari ini, aku melihat segunung dokumen di lantai atas kediaman Hyoudou.

"Ise-sama, Aku sudah selesai memecahkan code simbol sihir ini. Silakan baca."

Orang yang duduk di sampingku adalah manajerku yang berbakat, Ravel-chan. sudah larut malam. Ravel dan aku membariskan dokumen di lantai, dan kami mengecek setiap dokumen satu per satu.

Di ruangan lain, semua orang menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk melihat berbagai style penyihir. Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, dan Gasper, melihat dokumen selagi mendengarkan Opini Rias dan Akeno-san.

Aku juga pergi untuk mendapatkan opini Rias dan Akeno-san, tapi aku malah melihat dokumen selagi mendiskusikan dengan Ravel.

Yup, dari pada bergantung pada [Raja] kami Rias, aku memutuskan dan berpikir ini akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus dalam memilih untuk diriku sendiri selagi mendapatkan saran dari manajerku Ravel.

Tentu saja, Aku akan akhirnya akan di cek juga sama Rias, tapi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan Ravel sampai saat itu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Ravel begitu bahagia saat aku mengatakan itu padanya.

"Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan memilih orang yang paling pas untuk Ise-sama!"

Dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Bahkan sekarang dia memeriksa ini dan itu sambil melihat setiap dokumen selagi memegang kamus dan buku di salah satu tangannya. Bahkan aku ingin melakukan hal ini ketika aku melihat betapa kerasnya dia bekerja.

Ravel meihat standar tertentu saat dia memeriksa dokumen (Terutama jika orang tersebut bermanfaat bagi Gremory atau aku), dia lalu memisahkan mereka yang tidak pas dengan standar tampa ragu-ragu, dan lalu dia memeriksa apa yang tersisa dengan sangat hati-hati . Tentu saja, dia sudah selesai memeriksa standar yang dia tadi pisahkan. Kau bekerja terlalu keras, Ravel!

Ta-Tapi aku pikir itu sedikit disayangkan dia memisahkan penyihir yang cantik dan memiliki gaya yang luar biasa…

"Penyihir ini adalah orang yang lagi meneliti topik langka alkimia, cara menggunakan logam langka untuk penggunaan sihir. Wanita ini di sini—"

Dia merinci semua informasi jadi bahkan aku bisa memahaminya. Dia menjelaskan padaku sambil berpikir tentang manfaat apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari kontrak ini. Dari cerita Koneko-chan, sepertinya dia juga meneliti ini selama waktu istirahat selagi sembunyi-sembunyi… aku tidak akan mampu mengangkat kepalaku padanya.

Sepertinya ia menerima informasi dari KeluargaPhoenix mengenai orang-orang yang terkait dengan Phoenix yang kita pelajari beberapa hari lalu. Dia berkata Raiser benar-benar khawatir padanya.

Aku lalu mengatakan ini.

"Ravel benar-benar tau lebuh banyak dariku."

Ravel mengusungkan dadanya kedepan.

"Tentu saja. Meskipun tampak seperti ini, aku memiliki sejarah yang panjang menjadi Iblis lebih dari kamu, Ise-sama."

"Kau juga mengamati Game dengan berdiri di samping Raiser, kan"

Dia bekerja sebagai budak kakaknya. Ini normal baginya memiliki banyak Game menambah pengalaman. Kau dapat berkata kalau dia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dalam Game daripada kita.

"Tentu saja. Saudaraku ... membuatku menghindari aku ikut dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya, tapi aku telah mengalami suasana Game yang sebenarnya dengan tubuhku sendiri."

"Dari matamu, Ravel, bagaimana kau menilai kelompok Gremory"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Ravel meletakkan dokumen yang dia pegang dan duduk secara formal.

"Jika aku harus mengatakan itu dalam satu kalimat, maka itu adalah tim super-tinggi ofensif. itu Sangat luar biasa yang pada dasarnya nggak membutuhkan perintah."

Yup, Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi juga memiliki banyak kelemahan. Sepertinya tabel kita akan berubah jika kita jatuh ke dalam perangkap tipe teknik."

Ya, kami memiliki banyak kelemahan. Kelompok yang akan runtuh segera setelah kami jatuh ke dalam perangkap. Sensei juga menunjukkan hal itu, dan kita benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkap saat bertanding dengan Sitri. Kami juga begitu saat melawan Cao Cao.

Tapi Ravel menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda.

"Bahkan jika kamu mengatakan itu, hal itu akan jadi normal bagi setiap tim untuk khawatir tentang berbagai macam hal. Siapapun akan takut jika ada seseorang yang merupakan tipe teknik superior. Kamu juga dapat berkata kalau tim yang memiliki Super-Tinggi Ofensif kelompok Gremory itu tim yang juga sangat takut akan itu."

—!

…Itu pendapat baru. Ravel melanjutkan.

"Juga semua orang dalam kelompok Gremory termasuk Kamu, Ise-sama, bekerja sangat keras untuk menutupi kelemahan mereka sendiri. Sesungguhnya, para profesional itu terlalu membanggakan kemampuan mereka dan taktik mereka, jadi mereka nggak melakukan hal-hal seperti pelatihan diri. Pada dasarnya Iblis Kelas Tinggi adalah makhluk yang nggak suka bekerja keras dan berlatih, dan mereka bergerak sesuai dengan sifat keluarga mereka dan bakat yang berjalan dalam darah mereka. Jika mereka merasa budak mereka kurang kuat, mereka akan coba memecahkannya dengan pertukaran. Tentu saja ada banyak pemain Iblis Kelas Tinggi yang bangga akan budak yang mereka pilih. Tapi pertukaran adalah sesuatu yang sering terjadi di antara para pemain."

Hmm, jadi pemain profesional membuat pertukaran jika mereka tidak telalu kuat. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak memiliki ide untuk berlatih untuk Game. Jadi mereka memecahkan masalah dengan menukarkan budak mereka yang lemah. Aku cuma bisa berkata kalau mereka tidak punya kasih sayang terhadap budak mereka.

Yah, aku mungkin merasa seperti itu karena aku milik Gremory yang memiliki kasih sayang yang kuat. Lagian, Iblis itu logis. Jika aku ingat, bajingan Diodora mencoba membuat pertukaran dengan mudah.

Aku mendengarkan kata-kata Ravel dengan serius, dan pendapatnya berlanjut.

"Di antara mereka, kelompok Rias-sama secara pribadi melatih diri mereka sendiri. Dalam hal itu, kelompok Sitri dan kelompok Bael melakukan hal yang sama, namun tindakan ini pernah terjadi bahkan jika kamu melihat kembali dalam sejarah Iblis. Dan tindakan ini benar-benar memberikan hasil."

Kau benar. kelompok Sitri, kelompok Bael, dan aku, telah menunjukkan hasil dengan teroris sebagai lawan kami. Tidak seperti niat Sirzechs-sama yang tidak ingin mengirim iblis muda ke medan perang, kekuatan kami telah telah berguna untuk dunia bawah.

Ravel lalu mengatakan ini selagi matanya berbinar-binar.

"Cara kelompok Gremory yang aku bayangkan, adalah kelompok di mana masing-masing individu berlatih sendiri dan meningkatkan kekuatan keseimbangan tim mereka secara keseluruhan daripada mengandalkan taktik, dan aku pikir itu saja sudah cukup. Jika kelompok tidak bisa menggunakan potensi penuh mereka karena kamu punya kekawatiran akan kurangnya taktik, maka bukankah lebih baik hanya dengan memoles sikap saat ini Bergantung pada kekuatan juga bagus. Jika kamu berlatih untuk mengatasi kelemahanmu, maka aku pikir poin kuatmu dapat menutupi kelemahanmu."

—!

Dia memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dari Sensei dan Rias. Ya, aku pikir saran nya juga bagus. Bukan, dari beberapa anggota kelompok kami, metode ini akan membuat lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

…Dia berpikir lebih serius walaupun punya tubuh kecil. Man, dia benar-benar junior mengesankan.

"…"

Aku benar benar tersentuh oleh kata-kata Ravel. Ravel lalu kembali ke pikirannya, dan mulai bertindak gugup.

"…Maafkan aku. sangat kasar bagiku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu..."

"Ng-Nggak, aku hanya terkesan olehmu. Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Ravel. Kamu berpikir banyak hal lebih dari Xenovia dan aku. Kamu mungkin akan jadi ahli taktik yang hebat."

Dia pasti adalah Iblis yang menggunakan otaknya. Dia seorang gadis yang berkebalikan dari Xenovia dan aku, otak itu juga terdiri dari otot!

Mendengar pujianku, wajah Ravel menyala merah

"Ahli takti itu terlalu bagus, tapi aku belajar setiap hari walaupun kayak gini! Jadi aku berpikir tentang banyak hal."

Ya. Kau tepat. Sebaliknya, itu berarti aku kurang pengetahuan…

"Aku juga bekerja keras. Tapi, aku merasa nggak enak. Aku merasa nggak enak nggak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasihku."

Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri tapi malah merasa seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk gadis yang bekerja sangat keras sebagai manajerku.

Lalu wajah Ravel menjadi lebih merah, dan bergumam pelan kata-kata.

"…La-lalu, to-tolong menepuk kepalaku…"

…Permintaan ini sungguh tak aku sangka.

"hanya menepu-nepuk kepalamu itu sudah cukup… Apa gak ada lagi yang kamu inginkan Apa kau tau aku sungguh merasa tertolong oleh mu"

Tapi Ravel menggeleng kan kepalanya. Dia berkata sesuatu

"Aku merasa bangga hanya menjadi manajermu. Itu sebabnya saat kamu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku akan memungkinkanku untuk bekerja keras untuk apa pun."

—!

…Yeah. Aaaaaaaaa! Sirzechs-sama!

Gadis ini benar-benar anak yang baik! Terima kasih banyak untukmemperkerjakannya kepadaku!

Aku mulai menepuk-nepukkan kepalanya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya!

"…Ehehe."

Ravel merespon dengan senyum lebar.

Ya, aku mulai berpikir untuk bekerja keras mulai dari sekarang bersama-sama dengan manajer ini. Lalu Ravel mengeluarkan daftar jadwal seolah-olah dia tiba-tiba teringat akan hal itu.

"Ah, ya. Setelah ini, aku juga akan menyesuaikan pekerjaan [Oppai Dragon] juga. Ada juga banyak permintaan muncul padaku untuk mengadakan acara amal untuk anak-anak yang memiliki pengalaman saat krisis monster di dunia bawah berlangsung, dan jumlahnya melebihi puluhan—"

... Dia begitu mampu dalam melakukan pekerjaannya bahkan dia tidak mengizinkanku beristirahat!

Organisasi Penyihir

"Apa kau sudah mengecek peringkat yang di buat asosiasi? Dari si kakek Mephisto, semua orang mulai berbicara tentang hal itu karena peringkat Iblis muda generasi ini diumumkan."

"Ya, aku dengar Iblis muda dari generasi ini adalah sekelompok orang yang sangat unggul dan mereka nggak sebanding dengan siapa pun dalam beberapa dekade terakhir."

"Mereka bahkan nggak sebanding dan mereka berada dalam perkumpulan mereka sendiri. Dua orang adik Maou, pewaris berikutnya dari Great King dan Raja Singa, pewaris berikutnya Archduke, putri dari Wakil Gubernur Grigori yang, Sekiryuutei sang Heavenly Dragon, pedang iblis-suci, pengguna Durandal, dan Dragon King Vritra. Hanya lihat daftar mereka membuatku takut. Bahkan anggota kelompok yang lainnya juga monster."

"Tentu saja asosiasi akan datang bersama-sama untuk memberikan dokumen kontrak dengan mereka."

"…spell casters dari Khaos Brigade mengatakan ini. Pemimpin yang terlibat dengan mereka dikalahkan dan organisasi mereka hampir dipaksa bubar. –Tapi kita masih akan melalui ini dengan itu, kan?"

"Ya. Karena kita menerima permintaan dari Khaos Brigade yang baru saja kau sebutkan, kita juga akan bergabung. Aku dengar spell casters dari sisi mereka juga bersedia untuk melakukan hal ini. Lagian, hanya mendapatkan Phoenix akan membosankan."

"Tingkat kekuatan mereka. Boss-lady Shien melihat ke depan untuk kesan kami tentang mereka."


	73. Chapter 73

Life.2 Para Penguasa Malam Hari.[sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Menggunakan kepalamu itu bagus, tapi juga harus melatih tubuhmu itulah kenyataan pahit yang menjadi bagian dari kelompok Gremory.

Selain pemilihan para penyihir berlanjut dan pekerjaan Iblis, kami, kelompok Gremory plus Irina berganti ke seragam kami, dan terus berlatih di medan perang yang terletak di bawah tanah wilayah Gremory.

Kami berlatih dalam dua kelompok dalam medan perang yang luas ini. Di lokasi ini ada tipe prajurit yang terdiri dari aku, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina.

Pertempuran tiruan hari ini, yang merupakan pertandingan aku melawan Kiba, baru saja berakhir. Kiba yang telah memiliki berbagai jenis pedang iblis termasuk Gram dan juga menggunakan Pedang iblis suci pembunuh naga mulai jadi lawan yang sulit ditangani dengan Breaker Balance normalku. Akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa menggunakan armour crimsonku.

... Ddraig telah meningkatkan waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk tidur sejak pertempuran dengan Cao Cao. Ada saat-saat dia tidak merespon sepanjang hari. Dan saat ini aku dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak dapat berpromosi untuk menggunakan Triaina dan True [Queen].

Menurut Azazel-sensei,

"Dia menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kau kembali. Tubuh yang diberikan dari bagian daging Great-Red dengan kekuatan Ophis yang ditambahkan ke dalamnya, Jadi kamu nggak dapat menghitung seberapa kerasnya dia bekerja untuk itu. Jiwanya nggak menghilang ataupun dia kehilangan kekuatannya, tapi kelelahan kayak gitu benar-benar buruk. Dia mungkin akan tidur lebih lama untuk sementara waktu, jadi biarkan dia tidur tanpa merangsang dirinya. "

Itulah katannya.

…Partnerku, sang Heavenly Dragon yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkanku. Ddraig tidak punya tubuh, dan dia berada dalam keadaan di mana hanya ada jiwanya. Meski begitu, dia melakukan semua itu untukku ... aku tidak bisa hanya berpikir untuknya. Jika tidur akan membawa Ddraig kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, maka aku ingin dia beristirahat.

Meskipun begitu, kembalilah sebelum musuh kuat muncul. Lawan yang mungkin aku harus menggunakan Triaina dan True [Queen] untuk melawannya mucul. Aku khawatir aku tidak akan mampu memberikan semua yang kupunya dalam pertempuran karena lawan yang muncul semakin kuat dan kuat…

Saat aku lagi minum minuman olahraga setelah menyelesaikan pertempuran, Kiba muncul dalam pandanganku.

Dia menatap Gram. Dia mengatakan hal ini setelah mengambil napas.

"…Seperti yang ku kira, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan Gram itu sulit."

"Apa itu tingkat di mana bahkan kau merasa kesulitan"

Ketika aku bertanya, Kiba menyempitkan matanya.

"Ini juga harus dilakukan dengan taktik. Sebenarnya, konsumsinya benar-benar buruk. Hanya mengayunkannya saja sudah banyak mengurangi stamina, Kekuatan iblisku, dan bagian lainnya. Jika aku menggunakannya terus menerus selama satu pertempuran, mungkin juga akan mengakhiri hidupku. Tentu saja sungguh pas disebut Kaisar Pedang Iblis. "

Buruk ya. Tentu saja, Kiba yang menggunakan Gram terlihat seperti dia sedang mencari cara untuk menggunakannya.

Meskipun tekanan yang aku dapatkan dari Gram, yang merupakan pembunuh naga, sungguh gila! Hanya berdiri di depannya saat dia tidak memegangnya membuatku menggigil. Bahkan sekarang, hanya melihat dari sini saat dia tidak membuat sikap dengan itu membuatku berkeringat banyak.

Itulah seberapa banyak dari sifat pedang iblis pembunuh naga merupakan racun mematikan bagiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasakan hawa membunuh pedang itu ke arahku. Ini bukanlah keinginan Kiba. Aku bisa merasakan kehendak pedang itu dengan kulitku sendiri.

Hanya berada di dekatnya saja membuatku terpengaruh, jadi Sensei memerintahkan Kiba agar dia meletakkannya di ruang berbeda selama masa biasa.

Kiba membuat ruang di ujung tangan kanannya terdistorsi, dan dia menempatkan Gram didalamnya. Ini logika yang sama yang Xenovia gunakan untuk menyimpan Durandal di ruang lain. Aku dengar Kiba juga menempatkan masing-masing pedang Iblis yang dia ambil dari Siegfried ke dalamnya.

"Aku heran gimana yah si bajingan Siegfried bisa menggunakannya."

Saatku tanya, Kiba menjawab.

"Nggak, aku pikir itu juga alasan kenapa dia nggak bisa menggunakan Gram ber-kekuatan penuh dengan mudah. Aku pikir satu-satunya alasan dia nggak bisa menggunakannya sepenuhnya adalah karena sifat naga dalam Sacred Gearnya. Kau perlu kesungguhan untuk menggunakannya. Aku bukan Xenovia, tapi jika aku harus menggunakannya, maka itu ketika aku harus menyelesaikan seseorang dengan sekali kena.."

"Bagaimana dengan Pedang Iblis lainnya"

"Semuannya Pedang Iblis bagus. Kecuali, karena itu semua item iblis, ada risiko menggunakan mereka. Masing-masing dari itu bisa membuat penggunannya mendapatkan kutukan, atau keseibangan tertentu turun setiap kali kau menggunakannya. Siegfried ... Aku nggak berpikir dia berencana untuk hidup lama. Atau bisa berarti hidupnya hanya permainan saat dia berada di lembaga Peninggkatan Prajurit."

Seorang pengguna pedang iblis yang berpergisn jsuh hsnys untuk memangkas hindupnya ya. Bajingan Freed juga telah menerima pelatihan berlebihan dari lembaga. Apa kepribadiannya berubah kayak gitu karena itu. tidak, tidak ada gunanya berpikir tentang hal itu sekarang.

Kiba berkata saat menelan minuman olah raganya.

"Lebih baik, dari pada menggunakannya sendiri, itu akan lebih mengurangi kekuarangannya dengan menggunakan kesatria naga menggunakannya."

Jika kau sadar akan itu, dia sudah latih tanding melawan Xenovia menggunakan gaya bertarung seperti itu.

"…Aku bahkan nggak bisa menyentuh Kiba sejak ksatria naga yang memegang pedang iblis menghentikanku. Fufufu, ini membuktikan bagaimana seorang idiot kekuatan kayak aku lemah akan serangan dari luar jangkauanku."

Orang yang bertindak lemah itu Xenovia, dan dia duduk sambil menggenggam lututnya.

Xenovia yang menerima pelatihan teknik dari Kiba menerima komentar keras darinya. tidak menggunakan meriam Durandal dan mengandalkan daya penghancur sebanyak mungkin, dia latih tanding melawan Kiba saat menggunakan ciri-ciri dari Excaliburs lain...

Semakin ia coba untuk ber-teknik, semakin dia menyadari perbedaan besar di antara dia dan Kiba.

Kiba lalu berkata.

"Jika kamu nggak punya kekuatan menahan diri, maka kamu akan bisa menghancurkan ksatria naga yang menghunus pedang iblis dengan mudah. Juga akan jadi akhir bagiku jika aku harus menerima serangan mu. Tapi, tidak belajar cara menggunakan tujuh ciri dari Excalibur akan jadi hal yang sia-sia. Jika kamu bisa menggunakan semua itu, kamu akan jadi swordswoman yang bisa melampaui aku."

Ketujuh kemampuan Excalibur itu ancaman. Xenovia hanya dapat menggunakan kekuatan penghancur sebagai utamanya, tapi tidak ada kerugian baginya untuk setidaknya belajar bagaimana menggunakan Mimic yang memiliki kemampuan berubah, dan Transparency yang punya kemampuan tak terlihat. Sebenarnya, bahkan Freed mampu menggunakannya. Jadi aku pikir akan alami untuk Xenovia bisa menggunakannya juga.

Bahkan, ia belajar bagaimana menggunakannya...tapi itu juga benar ada kesenjangan di antara dirinya dan Kiba. Meningkatkan poin kekuatanmu untuk menutupi kelemahanmu seperti yang Ravel katakan mungkin juga bagus. Tapi jika kita berbicara tentang Xenovia, maka aku pikir dia pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat jika dia belajar kemampuan beberapa Excalibur. Dia tahu itu sendiri, itu sebabnya dia meminta Kiba untuk menjadi lawannya untuk latihannya.

Kiba senang saat dia dimintai untuk jadi lawannya.

"…Xenovia akhirnya mulai melakukan latihan sebagai tipe teknik…!"

Dia menggigil dengan kebahagiaan saat itu. Dia telalu banyak khawatiran tentang Xenovia.

Irina yang juga bersama dalam latihan mengambil Ex-Durandal dari Xenovia, dan mengayunkannya. Bilahnya mulai berubah dengan berkedut-kedut, dan berubah menjadi pedang Jepang yang besar.

"Dengar, ini adalah cara bagaimana kamu menggunakan Mimic. Yang Kamu butuhkan adalah imajinasi. Jika kamu bisa menguasainya, Kamu dapat membuatnya berubah menjadi banyak hal"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan pengguna Mimic. Dalam hal menggunakan Mimic, dia lebih terampil daripada Xenovia yang adalah pengguna saat ini. Bahkan jika hanya jumlah waktu sementara dalam pertandingan melawan Bael, Rossweisse-san juga menunjukkan teknik mengesankan dengan itu.

Excalibur dipisahkan menjadi tujuh pedang yang berbeda. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kemampuan unik mereka sendiri. Kemampuan mereka masih tetap bahkan setelah digabungkan dengan Durandal.

Excalibur Destruction. Sama seperti namanya, kemampuan itu mengkhususkan dirinya dalam menyerang. Memiliki daya rusak yang luar biasa, dan Xenovia awalnya merupakan pengguna pedang suci itu. Untuk alasan itu, dia mengkhususkan diri dalam memanfaatkannya. Itu punya kompatibilitas terbaik dengan Xenovia yang mencari kekuatan.

Berikutnya adalah Excalibur Mimic. Itu adalah pedang suci yang awalanya kepunyaan Irina. Memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk menjadi apa saja. Irina biasanya membawanya dalam bentuk tali, tapi berubah bentuk jadi pedang Jepang saat dia sedang bertarung. Sepertinya yang satu ini juga menunjukkan banyak sifat tergantung pada penggunannya.

Yang ketiga adalah Excalibur Rapidly. Itu adalah pedang suci yang bajingan Freed gunakan dulu. Meningkatkan kecepatan pengguna dan kecepatan pedang juga meningkat saat kau mengayunkannya.

Excalibur Transparency. Bukan hanya bilahnya, tapi juga bisa membuat penggunanya yang jadi tidak terlihat.

Excalibur Nightmare tampaknya memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan ilusi dan mimpi. Hal ini tampaknya punya kompatibilitas yang bagus dengan orang-orang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam menggunakan sihir. Xenovia yang tidak baik dalam bidang itu mengalami kesulitan menguasai itu. Jika Kau terbiasa untuk itu, Kau dapat menggunakan ilusi untuk menipu musuhmu. Atau Kau dapat mengontrol mimpi musuh saat mereka sedang tidur, dan sepertinya Kau dapat melakukan banyak hal dengan itu ...

Excalibur Blessing berhubungan dengan keyakinanmu dalam ajaran agama, dan Dikatakan sering menunjukkan efeknya saat kau menggunakannya selama ritual suci. Misalnya dapat melakukan hal-hal seperti memperlemah Iblis dan Vampir selama eksorsisme, memperkuat kekuatan Exorcist, dan memberikan berkat kepada mereka yang berpartisipasi dalam itu. Kemampuannya menjadi milik kelas kategori khusus. Menguasai ini juga melibatkan bakat dari jenis pengguna tertentu, dan Xenovia tidak baik dengan itu.

Terakhir, Excalibur Ruler. Itu salah satu kepunyaan Arthur dari tim Vali. Dikatakan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan ...

"Aku mungkin nggak bisa menggunakan Hal-hal Legendaris seperti yang Arthur lakukan. …Aku bahkan nggak bisa mengaktifkannya dengan benar."

Seperti yang Xenovia katakan, dia mengalami kesulitan menggunakan Excalibur Ruler.

Bukan hanya Xenovia, tapi Rias juga memprediksi menguasai kemampuan Ruler akan datang terakhir. Karena Irina yang merupakan mantan pengguna dari salah satu Excalibur mendukungnya, dia akan menguasai sebagian besar penggunaan Mimic.

Ngomong-ngomong, Irina berlatih dengan kami, dan juga memulai pelatihannya sendiri. Dia mulai menciptakan gaya bertarung tersendiri selagi meminta cara menggunakan pedang suci iblis yang diproduksi massal untuk malaikat pada Kiba. Irina itu seorang malaikat, tapi jika aku harus mengklasifikasikan dia sebagai Iblis, aku pikir dia akan menjadi tipe teknik yang lebih dekat ke jenis penyihir. Aku dengar dia bertanya tentang sihir dari Rossweisse-san dan belajar bagaimana menggunakannya.

"Pada tingkat ini, kamu hanya ngaku-ngaku jadi swordswoman, Xenovia.."

Setelah Irina mengatakan itu padanya, Xenovia tampaknya shock. Sepertinya dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berkata Gaan!. Xenovia berbicara kembali dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"... Sialan Kau ngaku-ngaku Malaikat ."

Itu pada dasarnya tabu untuk Irina, dan dia tiba-tiba marah saat memasang wajah aneh.

"Aku memang Malaikat! ya kan, Ise-kun Jika itu Ise-kun yang adalah teman masa kecilku, Kamu akan mengerti kalau aku benar-benar seorang malaikat, kan"

Dia menyeretku ke dalam pertengkaran mereka! ... Oh man. Saat keduanya mulai ber-argumen, mereka mulai dengan penghina secara mengerikan satu sama lain dan bahkan aku menemukan mereka kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, dia benar. Jadi Irina dan Aku itu teman masa kecil ya.

"Oh, jika aku pikir lagi, itu pasti akan membuat aku dan Irina jadi teman masa kecil. Aku mulai lupa akan itu. "

Segera setelah aku mengatakan itu, Xenovia mulai tertawa.

"Aku ngerti, jadi Irina itu ngaku-ngaku teman masa kecil. Aku ngerti, Aku ngerti."

Ah, Xenovia mencapai kata baru yang dia dapat gunakan untuk menggoda Irina! Sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan! Irina membuat wajah aneh selagi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku Malaikat! Aku teman masa kecilnya! Kau mengerikan!"

"Yay, ngaku-ngaku teman masa kecil~."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, ngaku-ngaku swordswoman! Bahkan otakmu terdiri dari otot!"

... Ah, itu membuatku berpikir kalau mereka itu bodoh dan lucu.

Semua orang, Apa kau percaya Apa kau tahu kalau kedua swordswoman ini dikirim dari Gereja, dan mereka memiliki getaran berbahaya dari mereka

Terutama Xenovia, yang adalah seorang pengguna yang dengan tenang mengumpulkan pedang suci, dan dia memberi kesan kalau dia akan membunuhmu hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Irina itu bercahaya, tapi dia adalah utusan dari Surga yang tidak akan menyerah terhadap ajaran dan pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang mereka hanya idiot kekuatan dan orang yang ngaku-ngaku Malaikat. Serius, Kau tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana kesanmu dari perubahan seseorang. Sebenarnya, sikap mereka ini adalah sikap di usia yang sama seperti mereka. Menampilkan sisi mereka membuktikan bahwa mereka telah membuka hati mereka kepada kami.

Pokoknya jenis-prajuri yang terdiri dari aku, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina, sering berkumpul pada satu titik dari ruangan ini dan praktek bersama-sama.

Agak jauh dari kami, jenis-penyihir yang terdiri dari Rias, Akeno-san, dan Asia, melakukan jenis pelatihan mereka sendiri.

"Lagian aku pikir pertempuran yang sebenarnya itu yang terbaik. Aku harap ada misi menangkap Iblis Sesat lain."

Keluh Xenovia.

Ya, karena masalah dengan faksi Pahlawan berakhir, ada banyak insiden di mana pemiliknya Sacred Gear yang dibuat jadi budak Iblis kelas tinggi dengan pertukaran yang tidak adil terbangun kekuatan mereka dan menyimpang.

Itu karena Cao Cao dan kelompoknya membocorkan informasi cara menggunakan Balance Breaker. Berkat itu, kita sering diberi perintah berburu dari keluarga Archduke Agares.

Mereka yang melarikan diri setelah melalui pengalaman yang menyakitkan bisa ditangkap oleh kami setelah kami bicara kepada mereka, tapi mereka yang mengamuk karena terlalu bangga akan kekuatan mereka sendiri ... meskipun mungkin kasar, ada kalanya kami menjatuhkan mereka.

Tapi ada kasus di mana mereka menggunakan Balance Breaker, dan misi kami bisa jadi sangat berat. Jika itu adalah jenis khusus dari seorang bertipe teknik, kami mungkin jatuh dalam perangkap mereka dan menerima pukulan fatal jika kami tidak hati-hati.

Ya begitulah kami, Gremory, harus menangani mereka yang melarikan diri ke Jepang. Aku dengar Sairaorg-san juga dikirim untuk berburu di Dunia Bawah.

... Mencapai perdamaian sejati lebih sulit daripada yang aku harapkan. Mereka berkata kalau rekonstruksi kota-kota dan desa-desa hancur oleh monster raksasa telah dimulai, tapi aku tidak berpikir hati mereka akan datang untuk perdamaian dengan mudah ...

... Kami hanya bisa melatih diri kami untuk memastikan kalau itu tidak terjadi.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berhenti di sini dan pergi ke sana"

Ketika aku bertannya pada semua orang, mereka mengangguk.

Pokoknya begitulah, dan kami menuju ke arah daerah pelatihan Rias dan yang lainnya.

Selagi menuju daerah di mana Rias dan yang lainnya berada, aku berpikir tentang hal-hal tertentu.

Aku telah mempelajari banyak hal sejak aku menjadi Iblis kelas menengah. Misalnya Iblis Kelas Tinggi dari 72pilar—tentang situasi keluarga mereka, sifat dari setiap keluarga, dan spesialisasi mereka. Aku sudah mulai belajar tentang mereka secara lebih rinci daripada sebelumnya.

Alasan melakukan hal ini adalah karena mimpiku untuk jadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi bukanlah sesuatu yang jauh dari jangkauanku. Tidak, jelas kalau jalan untuk menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi itu yang panjang dan susah. Tapi itu menjadi tujuan yang tidak sembrono atau tidak mungkin.

Ranting Game adalah salah satu hal yang aku pelajari.

Ada banyak hal yang aku tidak menyadari meskipun berpartisipasi berkali-kali. Misalnya informasi tentang hal-hal mengenai pertandingan.

"Aku pikir kita akan diberitahu aturan permainan pada hari kita bertanding.."

Aku mengatakan itu selagi berjalan. Kiba menjawab.

"Sebenarnya itu cukup langka. Biasanya mereka menceritakan aturan permainan sebelum memulai pertandingan untuk kedua tim. Tanpa itu, kau tidak bisa membangun taktik sama sekali. Yah, mungkin mereka bisa melihat apa jenis taktik Iblis muda yang muncul dengan meminta mereka bertarung satu sama lain tanpa menyadarinya. Sebagai hasilnya, aku pikir Iblis muda yang mampu menunjukkan potensi yang cukup adalah sitri."

"Lagian kan Kita itu Tim Brain-muscle. Daripada berpikir, bertindak di tempat dan menyelesaikan pertempuran itu lebih cocok untuk kita."

Xenovia mengatakan itu seagi makan onigiri dan berjalan... Apa kau tau orang yang memberikan contoh kayak gitu itu kau. Meskipun aku tidak dalam situasi di mana aku bisa mengatakan itu...

"Tapi aku heran, Kiba. Kenapa kita nggak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum mulai dan harus menunggu sampai pertandingan yang sebenarnya"

"Sepertinya petinggi adalah orang-orang yang memutuskan itu, Ise-kun. Pemuda, khususnya pertandingan yang kita ikuti dalam aturan entah bagaimana akan dikasih tau untuk kita di pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Pertandingan seperti Bael vs Glasya-Labolas dan Sitri vs Agares peraturan di kasih tau beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan."

Aku tidak tahu itu! Jadi Sairaorg-san dan Saji memiliki pertandingan di mana mereka tahu rincian sebelumnya!

"Mengapa kita satu-satunya yang diberikan situasi macam gitu yang membuat kita jadi gugup! Ini nggak masuk akal, dan itu nggak adil!"

"Untuk pertandingan pertama kita melawan Sitri, kita diberitahu tentang aturan sebelumnya, tapi untuk pertandingan setelah itu, ada rumor bahwa petinggi memutuskan dengan sengaja memberitahu kita ketika pertandingan berlangsung."

"Apa-apaan sih, emangnya kita lagi dipermainkan"

"Aku dengar petinggi menempatkan kita dalam situasi yang nggak biasauntuk bebagai tujuan. Aku dengar mereka mencoba agar kedua sisi termasuk kita dan grup pemain yang kita lawan mencapai tipe pertumbuhan yang berbeda. –Dan itu benar-benar terjadi."

–!

...Seperti Kiba katakan. Kami mencapai sesuatu tertentu melalui permainan. Ini terjadi baik selama pertandingan maupun setelah pertandingan.

Hal-hal seperti saat aku membangkitkan kekuatan baruku, dan juga berhubungan dengan pertumbuhan orang-orang dalam kelompok kami. Aku bahkan berpikir itu juga bisa dimiliki Saji dan Sairaorg-san mencapai perubahan atau evolusi. Tidak, mungkin masing-masing anggota Gremory, Sitri, dan kelompok Bael, telah mencapai beberapa jenis pertumbuhan khusus

"…Jadi maksudmu situasi tiba-tiba itu yang membuat kita nggak tau aturan permainan membuat kita tumbuh…"

Kiba membuat ekspresi mengerutkan dahi untuk pertannyaanku.

"bisa di bilang "Ya", dan kau juga bisa bilang itu suatu kebetulan. Ini bisa jjadi peninjauan opini, tapi kita mempelajari banyak hal dalam pertandingan."

…Kau mungkin benar… Tapi aku merasa kayak kita lagi dikendalikan oleh seseorang karena mereka suka dan aku tidak merasa tak enak tentang hal itu. Nah, kita kan masih muda dan tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu. …Memang benar kami bertarung selagi punya impian kami di pertaruhkan.

Tapi siapa di antara pentinggi yang melakukan itu… itu pasti bukan Sirzechs-sama. Aku tidak akan bisa berpikir kalau dia akan melakukan itu.

––!

Lalu ada satu orang dalam pikiranku.

Ajuka Beelzebub-sama.

…Aku dengar dia menciptakan teori dasar di balik Ranting Game, dan banyak peneliti teknis dari fraksinya. …Jika Orang itu…maka apa itu mungkin

Selagi aku berpikir tentang itu, kami mencapai area di mana teman kami yang jenis-penyihir sedang berlatih.

Sungguh, tempat ini serius luasnya. Karena ada ruang tanpa ada apa-apa, tidak peduli berapa banyak kami berjalan ke depan. Satu-satunya hal di dalam sini adalah cahaya di atas kepala kami yang terletak di ketinggian. sebenarnya berapa besar ruang bawah tananh ini dibandingkan Tokyo Dome

Rossweisse-san dan Le Fay berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir yang bersinar dan mereka mengobrol.

Ada orang yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki mereka sambil berkonsentrasi itu Koneko-chan dan Gasper. Koneko-chan diam-diam membungkus dirinya dengan touki. Kuroka yang mengawasinya.

Le Fay dan Kuroka juga membantu dalam pelatihan kami.

Dari kejauhan, seorang iblis berkekuatan crimson dan putaran petir keras. Rias dan Akeno-san melatih kekuatan iblis dan sihir mereka di sana.

Sepertinya Asia berbicara dengan Ophis dan Rasse.

Alasan kenapa Ravel tidak ada di sini itu karena dia tetap di kediaman Hyoudou sendiri dan melanjutkan pemilihan dokumen dari mereka yang akan jadi pasangan penyihirku.

"Ise-sama, tolong pergi lah berlatih. Aku akan lanjut memiih seperti yang aku selalu lakukan."

–Jadi, aku selalu dikirim berlatih seperti ini. Serius, selagi aku merasa bersyukur untuknya, aku juga merasa tidak enak. aku minta maaf karena tak berguna. Tapi, aku akan bergantung padam.

Asia menyadari kalau kelompok prajurit yang terdiri dari aku, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina, telah tiba dan bergegas ke arah kami.

"Ise-san, semua orang! Jadi apa kalian sudah selesai berlatih"

"Ya, kita sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan Asia"

Saat aku bertanya, Ophis mendekatiku sambil membawa Rasse di kepalanya.

"Aku, sudah mengajarkan Asia, cara besosialisasi dengan naga."

Sosialisasi dengan Naga Aku agak sedikit bingung jadi Asia menjelaskan kepadaku secara rinci.

"Sebelumnya, aku diberitahu oleh Azazel-sensei kalau membuat perjanjian dengan monster dan menggunakan sihir memanggil mungkin cocok untukku, jadi aku meminta Ophis-san mengajariku bagaimana untuk bersosialisasi dengan naga."

Irina berbicara sambil membelai punggung Rasse yang berada di atas kepala Ophis.

"Bahkan jika kamu mengatakan kamu ingin membuat sebuah monster mematuhimu, ada banyak cara, seperti kontrak sebagai familiar yang membuat mereka jadi budakmu, dan kontrak memberi dan menerima yang mengharuskan memberi mereka imbalan"

Ah, aku juga diberitahu itu setelah membuat kontrak dengan familiar.

Aku dengar tingkat kerumitan pembuatan kontrak berbeda tergantung pada kemampuan praktisi untuk membuat sebuah monster mematuhi mereka, dan juga apa mereka itu orang yang disukai oleh monster.

Mereka yang memiliki keterampilan tinggi dan orang-orang yang disukai oleh monster dapat membuat kontrak dengan monster yang berbeda dengan mudah.

Semakin kuat monster itu, semakin mereka berusaha untuk kontrak memberi dan menerima daripada menjadi budak mereka.

Hal ini juga berkaitan dengan kompatibilitas mereka. Aku membuat Hubungan majikan dan budak dengan Skithblathnir, familiar, yang aku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa masalah. Itu tidak meminta harga tertentu dariku.

Memasukan kegunaan mereka selama pertempuran yang sebenarnya dan kemampuan mereka bersamaan, familiar bisa sangat merepotkan dalam permainan.

Asia kemudian mengatakan.

"Oh ya, aku terkejut saat aku belajar bersama dengan Ise-san tentang permainan. –Ini mengenai familiar."

Aku mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan setelahnya.

"Bukankah akan lebih mudah membuat kontrak dengan familiar yang kuat dan terus menggunakan mereka selama pertandingan Itulah yang aku pikirkan pada awalnya, tapi tampaknya itu nggak mungkin. Katanya ada tingkat tertentu dalam pembatasan. Terutama monster yang sangat kuat, mereka bisa datang dengan pembatasan selama pertandingan."

Kiba mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku.

"Jika mereka nggak menempatkan pembatas untuk menggunakan familiar, kedua belah pihak hanya akan bertempur menggunakan familiar selama pertandingan. Sebuah permainan di mana mereka nggak berdiri di garis depan dan membuat familiar mereka bertarung untuk mereka... yang akan berubah menjadi pertempuran sederhana antara familiar daripada pertempuran antara budak"

Dia benar. Jika penggunaan dari familiar tidak dibatasi, maka mereka hanya bisa memanggil mereka dari zona aman dan menyerang lawan dengan memberikan perintah.

Kiba meneruskan.

"Itu sebabnya, bagi sebagian besar, familiar yang hanya berguna dapat digunakan selama pertandingan. Tentu saja itu bukan segalanya untuk itu. Tergantung pada aturan, itu nggak kayak kau nggak dapat menggunakan familiar kuat. Kecuali akan ada pembatasan pada penggunaannya, dan kau dapat mengatakan kalau akan lebih mudah menggunakan mereka sepenuhnya dengan membuat mereka budak-Mu. Kau juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan piece untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Itu juga benar kaau pentingnya monster telah meningkat secara instan, sejak permainan dan Evil Piece diciptakan. Karena itu, pekerjaan sebagai instruktur pelatih familiar diciptakan."

Iblis yang memiliki monster sebagai budak mereka bukan sebagai familiar mereka pasti berpikir bahwa hal itu akan lebih menguntungkan seperti itu. Alih-alih hanya menggunakan monster kuat sebagai familiar, mereka membuatnya menjadi budak mereka untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka dan memerintahnya.

Meskipun akan ada orang-orang yang berpikir menggunakannya sebagai familiar mereka akan lebih mudah dan lebih murah.

Mungkin membuat monster langka dan kuat menjadi budakmu justru akan lebih baik. Hubungan memberi dan menerima berarti itu hal yang dapat dicabut jika tidak memberi manfaat apapun pada monster dalam kontrak itu. Meskipun setiap orang akan memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dan akan ada perbedaan dalam cara orang berpikir. Sepertinya ada saat-saat ketika monster mendekati mereka secara pribadi untuk menjadi budak mereka agar kekuatannya meningkat.

Aku sendiri, akan kesusahan saat memilih antara membuat monster menjadi familiarku atau hambaku jika aku menghadapi situasi ini.

Sama seperti itu, Asia ingin membuat kontrak dengan banyak monster dan memperkuat kekuatan memanggilnya, dan jadi dia sudah menemukan arahnya sendiri agar dapat jadi lebih kuat.

Xenovia lalu berkata.

"Kekuatan iblis pemanggil, atau sihir pemanggil. Saat kamu bertujuan lebih tinggi dengan itu, dan bahkan membandingkannya dengan sihir lain dan gaya-bertempur, itu adalah sebuah dunia di mana bakat mu adalah segalanya, dan hanya ada beberapa pengguna yang telah berpengalaman di bidang ini. –Tapi."

"Kau benar. Azazel-sensei mengatakan kalau Asia mungkin memiliki bakat di untuk ini."

Selagi mengatakan itu, aku melihat ke arah Rasse dan Ophis. Asia membuat hubungan majikan dan budak dengan Naga Sprite (Walaupun itu adalah Naga kecil) yang dikatakan sulit untuk membuat kontrak dengannya.

Tidak, untuk Asia itu mungkin lebih dari kontrak sebagai teman, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak dalam hubungan memberi dan menerima. Ini adalah perjanjian yang dibentuk oleh ikatan mereka. Ini adalah sesuatu di mana master familiar Satooji-san terkejut. as something where the familiar master Satooji-san was shocked about.

"... Aku telah bertanya pada Rossweisse-san tentang sihir memanggil dalam panggilan ... tapi sekarang aku masih belum menunjukkan hasil yang luar biasa ..."

Asia keliatan kayaknya dia buruk akan hal itu.

"Nggak nggak, kamu mulai dari sekarang. Tunggu, Rossweisse-san bisa sihir memanggil"

Saat aku bertanya, Rossweisse-san mendekati kami seolah-olah dia selesai berbicara dengan Le Fay diatas lingkaran sihir.

"Aku nggak bagus dalam hal itu, tapi aku mengajarinya setidaknya teori dasar di balik itu."

Ah, yang benar Seperti yang diharapkan dari gadis jenius dari Norse! Aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah jika Rossweisse-san dan Ophis tinggal dengan Asia ...

—Dan, Saat aku melihat ke sekitar, aku lihat Kuroka yang membuat Koneko-chan dan Gasper duduk selagi kaki mereka menyilang sedikit lebih jauh dari kami, melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku ... Saat aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, Kuroka menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku pergi menuju Kuroka setelah memberitahu semua orang Aku akan pergi sebentar dan meninggalkan diskusi.

"Apa"

Aku bertanya pada Kuroka sambil melangkah ke lokasi di mana setiap orang mengkonsentrasikan pikiran mereka.

Kuroka membuat senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Nyahaha, sekarang, Aku membuat pikiran Shirone dan Gya-kun kosong."

Alasan mengapa tidak hanya Koneko-chan namun Gasper melakukan ini juga adalah agar dia dapat menemukan kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Itu diketahui saat aku mengirim pikiranku jauh ke dalam Sacred Gear. Meskipun sepertinya belum ada kemajuan ...

Dengan pemikiran kosong, Koneko-chan sedang mencoba untuk menjadi satu dengan alam yang merupakan dasar-dasar senjutsu.

Selain itu, kucing nakal ini juga memanggil Gasper, Gya-kun. Nah, Lagian Aku juga memanggilnya Gya-suke.

"Bantu aku, Sekiryuutei-chin."

Walaupun dia mengatakan itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan

Saat aku mengkedutkan leherku mendengar kata-kata Kuroka, dia meraih tanganku dan—

Munyuun!

Tanganku tenggelam ke dalam oppai nya yang telah terlihat melalui celah kimononya sejak tadi ~ !

Tanganku dalam sukacita dengan kelembutan ekstrim, perasaan ini, dan volume daging pada tanganku ~!

Payudara ini adalah seperti kumpulan dari bagian-bagian yang bagus dari Rias dan Akeno-san dan itu memantul, lembut, dan memiliki sensasi halus untuk itu...dan aku sangat senang!. Aku telah mengalami hal indah dari gadis yang lebih tua!

Mungkin dia merasakan pemandangan ini, jadi Koneko-chan membuka matanya dan meletakkan pada wajah.

"N, Nee-sama! Tolong menjauh Ise-senpai! Jika Ise-senpai merasakan kulit Nee-sama sebelum tubuhku menjadi lebih besar ...!"

Si kakak kucing memukul kepala Koneko-chan yang berdebat melawannya.

"Yup, kau gagal-nya. kau dapat berkata kalau kau masih amatir karena kau menghentikan pelatihanmu dan Ki mu terganggu dengan sesuatu seperti ini, Apa aku benar, Shirone "

"…Y-Ya."

Kuroka memperingatkannya, sepertinya Koneko-chan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kembali padanya. Dia tampaknya menyesal, tapi dia menggeleng untuk mendapatkan kepalanya lurus, dan dia menyilangkan kakinya sekali lagi.

Gasper di sisi lain tidak mematahkan postur tubuhnya bahkan dengan hal itu sekarang. Oh, orang ini pasti menunjukkan sisi hebat dari dirinya dalam situasi yang aneh.

Sepertinya Gasper berada di atas angin terhadap Koneko-chan untuk hal konsentrasi pikiran hari ini.

Tapi oppai Kuroka itu ... Benar benar bagus!

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan semua orang telah selesai melakukan latihan mereka untuk hari ini dan berkumpul di sini.

Satu-satunya yang belum datang adalah Rias dan Akeno-san. Sepertinya mereka memiliki latihan dengan menggunakan kekuatan iblis dan sihir jauh dari sini ...

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu mendalaminya dengan Akeno lebih dari yang aku kira."

"Ufufu, Buchou, kau lebih kasar dari biasanya."

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya akhirnya muncul. Sepertinya mereka melakukan cukup banyak latihan, jadi jersey keduanya mulai usang dan kulit mereka terlihat.

Yup! Bagian lebih rendah dari Rias dan Akeno-san memang hebat!

—Lalu, aku menelan ludahku saat aku menyaksikan obyek yang datang bepergian dengan mereka.

... Lingkungan raksasa mengambang di atas Rias. Sebuah aura crimson dan hitam mulai liar di dalam bola.

...Bahkan. aku bisa tahu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang merupakan kompresi dari jumlah yang tak terbayangkan dari kekuatan iblis.

Aku bertanya pada keduanya sambil menunjuk bola.

"... Apa itu hal yang telah membuat tekanan abnormal sejak tadi ..."

"Itu langkah baru Buchou. …Seperti yang aku kira, Kamu bisa bilang"

Xenovia mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Akeno-san selagi keringat jatuh dari pipinya.

"Ya. Ini cukup berbahaya, kan Ini salah satu serangan kekuattn iblis yang kamu nggak inginkan kau kena ini."

Ya. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu sesuatu yang terkonsentrasi pada kehancuran saja. Ini sesuatu yang ia gunakan dengan memperkuat kekuatan kehancurannya, kan

Tidak, karena Rias yang kita bicarakan, itu bukan satu-satunya. Kecuali, jika itu hanya digunakan untuk menembak, serangan kekuatan iblis yang begitu besar dapat dielak dengan mudah. Sepertinya itu bukan hanya sekedar kekuatannya.

Rias lalu mengatakan.

"…Bola crimson ini akan jadi gerakan yang di larang dalam game. Aku terlalu naif sampai sekarang. Setelah semua, aku pikir serangan yang dapat digunakan untuk permainan ... Tapi setelah menerima serangan dari teroris, dan kehilangan Ise sekali, aku mengubah pandanganku. –Apa yang aku butuhkan dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya adalah kekuatan yang benar-benar akan memusnahkan musuh."

"Lalu, itu berarti ..."

Kiba melanjutkan setelah aku.

"Itu berarti ini memiliki kekuatan di mana bahkan sistem kalah dari Ranting Game nggak akan bekerja."

Semua orang memasang ekspresi ketakutan dengan langkah khusus baru Rias yang penuh dengan misteri.

Rias itu tipe-penyihir, tapi dia lebih dekat ke tipe kekuatan. Kakaknya Sirzechs-sama juga merupakan tipe penyihir, tapi karena dia lebih dekat dengan tipe teknik, ada perbedaan antara penghancur mereka meskipun saudara kandung. Sayangnya, sepertinya Rias tidak memiliki bakat seperti tingkat tinggi Sirzechs-sama dalam bidang teknik. Tapi mereka mengatakan itu akan berbeda jika dia mencari lebih banyak kekuatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan penghancur.

... Aku ngerti, jadi itu berarti kalau dia meningkatkan kekuatan penghancur untuk itu. Energi kuat yang aku bisa rasakan dari bola menjelaskan hal itu.

Rias dan Akeno-san memperbaiki jersey mereka kembali ke keadaan normal mereka menggunakan kekuatan iblis, dan mereka tersenyum.

"Sekarang, mari kita semua pulang."

Seperti ini, Latihan semua orang berakhir.

…Kami harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Agar kita semua bisa hidup, apapun yang terjadi—

Bagian 2[sunting]

"Ah~, Damainya."

Aku langsung mandi setelah menyelesaikan pelatihanku, dan sekarang aku lagi makan es balok garigari-kun sambil bersantai di sofa di ruang tamu.

Ini bagus. Melakukan ini menyembuhkanku...

"... Senpai, apa kamu mau beberapa coklat mint"

Koneko-chan yang duduk di pangkuanku memberiku es krim nya.

"Oke, aku coba satu gigitan."

Aku makan beberapa selagi membuka mulutku dengan mengatakan "Aaan"!

Man, ini yang terbaik! Mendapatkan Aaan dari juniorku.

Ini kayak kita lagi ciuman tak langsung karena aku makan dari sendok. Koneko-chan nggak akan melakukan ini jika dahulu dia tidak membuka hatinya padaku, tapi sekarang dia tidak apa-apa untuk ciuman tak langsung denganku seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajar!

Saat aku merasa damai, Ravel berdiri di depanku.

"... K, Koneko-san, aku telah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang waktu, tapi itu perilaku buruk duduk di pangkuan Ise-sama di depan semua orang"

Oh, dia dimarahi. Tapi, Koneko-chan terus duduk seperti biasanya.

"…Ini kursi khusus yang hanya milikku."

"Ku-kursi khusus! Ise-sama, tolong katakan itu salah seperti yang seharusnya!"

"Ya-Yah, Ravel. Ini nggak jayak aku terganggu kok. Koneko-chan itu ringan."

Sebenarnya, dia benar-benar ringan. Itu juga karena dia punya tubuh kecil. Dan aku sudah terbiasa untuk postur ini. Ini sudah jadi bagian dari gaya hidupku.

Koneko-chan lalu duduk dengan sikap memelukku.

"…Aku akan jadi pengantin Senpai di masa depan, jadi aku akan menjaga tempat ini."

"…~!"

Mendengar itu, Ravel memasang ekspresi sangat iri. Meskipun Ravel berbicara begitu, ada saat-saat dia bilang dia ingin duduk di pangkuanku saat kami sendirian, jadi aku membiarkannya. Koneko-chan yang melihat itu memasang wajah tidak senang.

Akhir-akhir ini, Koneko-chan mulai mengambil tempat ini sesegera. Seolah-olah dia mencoba untuk mengatakan Ini akan selalu menjadi kursiku... Aku dikasihtau oleh seseorang kalau dia memiliki keterikatan pada wilayah karena dia itu seekor kucing. Dengan kata lain pangkuanku seperti wilayah untuk Koneko-chan.

Ravel secara bertahap matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan mulai memprotes.

"Ng-nggak adil! Nggak adil, nggak adil, nggak adil, nggak adil, nggak adil! "

—! Gadis cakap seperti Ravel…duduk dilantai kayak anak kecil!

"Ini nggak adil untuk Koneko-san selalu duduk disana setiap waktu! Ei!"

Ravel mendorong Koneko-chan!

"Aku juga akan duduk disini! Nggak, IAku akan ambil kepemilikan ini!"

Di atas pangkuanku yang sekarang bebas ada Ravel yang duduk ... seperti batu!

Koneko-chan yang didorong alis berkedut dan mulutnya tampak tidak enak.

"Ei!"

"Kyaa!"

Dia lalu mendorong Ravel. Kali ini Koneko-chan duduk di pangkuanku!

"Ini kursiku! ... Aku nggak akan memberikannya padamu...! "

Koneko-chan yang menempel padaku sepertinya dia tidak akan menyerahkan tempat ini kepadanya. berapapun biayanya

"Aku nggak akan terima kamu mengambil semuannya untuk dirimu sendiri! Aku juga ingin duduk~!"

Ravel yang mendorong Koneko-chan juga lagi marah!

Rasanya seolah-olah aku lagi lihat kucing dan burung api yang membelalak satu sama lain di belakang mereka!

O-Oh ya, ada waktu saat aku berbicara dengan Raiser di jalur pribadi, dan dia mengatakan ini.

[Itu Ravel. Dia santun dan rendah hati di depan orang dekat dengannya ... pada dasarnya dalam tingkat yang sama dia jadi seorang putri egois seperti Rias. Dia punya kebiasaan menginginkan terutama hal-hal orang lain... Kau mungkin dapat melihat sisi ini karena kau hidup dengannya, tau]

Seperti yang Raiser katakan.

Tapi perkelahian diantara teman tidak baik!

Aku entah bagaimana mampu menenangkan mereka berdua. Dan sebagai hasilnya—

"…"

"…"

Koneko-chan duduk di paha kiriku, dan Ravel duduk di paha kananku. Karena mereka baru saja berkelahi, mereka tidak melihat mata satu sama lain.

Ya-Yah, ada hal indah yang terjadi dengan daging pantat lembut mereka itu yang bisa kurasakan dari kedua pahanya! Pangkuanku bukan medan perang, jadi aku harap mereka bisa menenangkan perkelahian.

Tapi, misteriusnya Koneko-chan dan Ravel saling berhadapan dengan normal keesokan harinya.

Seperti yang aku kira, meskipun keduanya berdebat satu sama lain, namun aku pikir mereka itu teman.

Bagian 3[sunting]

Pada suatu hari saat aku punya malam kaya gitu, tapi selama waktu makan siang keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke kamar Dewan Mahasiswa untuk bermain.

Hanya aku dan Saji yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Ini hal yang langka karena kita lagi bermain papan permainan.

"Kau masih naif ~, Hyoudou "

...Saji meng-checkmatesku! Di atas semua itu, ini adalah kekalahan kelima berturut-turut!

"Sial! Kau tunggulah! aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengalahkanmu dan meningkatkan tingkat kemenanganku!"

Hal yang kita lagi mainkan sekarang adalah permainan papan yang menjadi dasar jenis permainan Ranting Game, Scramble Flag (menangkap Bendera).

Jika aku harus menjelaskan aturan papan permainan jenis Scramble Flag dengan beberapa kata, itu adalah permainan di mana beberapa bendera diletakkan dalam lapangan permainan, dan setiap pemain harus memindahkan potongan-potongan itu dengan mengambil masing-masing bendera.

Kau menang jika kau mengambil semua bendera lawan dalam batas waktu, atau dengan mempunyai bendera lebih banyak dari lawan. kau juga dapat mengambil kembali bendera yang diambil. Meskipun kau harus menggunakan dadu untuk itu. Tergantung pada jumlah lemparanmu, itu akan menentukan apa kau mempertahankan bendera atau kehilangannya.

Dalam permainan yang sebenarnya, sepertinya kau mungkin atau bisa menggunakan dadu tergantung pada aturan...

Bagus kalau kau tidak punya lebih dari setengah benderamu diambil. Jadi dalam permainan yang sebenarnya kau dapat menggunakan metode apapun untuk melindungi benderamu dengan menyembunyikan mereka di lapangan, memikat musuhmu dengan menggunakan itu sebagai umpan, dan dengan membuang salah satu dari benderamu untuk memperbaiki formasi timmu. Jadi ada banyak cara yang kau dapat dapat lakukan dalam pertempuran.

Tentu saja, ini adalah aturan yang menguntungkan bagi Sitri dan Agares yang ber-tipe taktik.

Jika kami melakukan ini, maka kami mungkin kehilangan jarak. Nggak, mungkin bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan untuk mengambil itu...Ah, mereka akan menggunakan perangkap dan mengurangi jumlah orang dalam kelompok kami! ... Hal ini benar-benar permainan yang kompleks.

Saat aku sedang menatap papan permainan selagi berpikir keras, Saji berbicara kepadaku dengan tenang.

"…Ngomong-ngomong, kau…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masang muka murung"

Ya, wajahnya tampak murung. Cahaya di kelopak matanya hilang!

Saji lalu mengatakan ini padaku.

"Aku dengar kau kencan dengan Rias-senpai ya!"

—!

Ja-jadi itu! Te-Tentu saja, aku belum memberitahunya tentang hal itu!

Saji terus berbicara selagi membuat napas besar.

"...Kau tau ada krisis monster yang kita tangani beberapa saat yang lalu Kau tau bagaimana kau muncul dari kematian Kau mencium Rias-senpai seolah-olah kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum melawan pemimpin faksi Pahlawan, Cao Cao, ingat Melihat itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Jadi saat aku bertanya pada Kaichou —"

[Ya, keduanya jadi sepasang kekasih sejak festival sekolah. ... Saji, kau nggak tau tentang hal ini]

Begitulah jawaban Kaichou padanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Saji mendekatiku, dan memegang kerahku!

"Aku nggak tau hal itu! Hyoudou, kaauuu~! Kau dan aku teman, kan! Kenapa kau nggak memberitau ku! Kiba juga tau ini kan!"

"…Y-yah, kau tau, nggak ada kesempatan untuk memberitaumu…"

"Nggak, ada! kau punya kesempatan, kan! Seperti saat kau berkonsultasi tentang Ddraig!"

Oh, tentu ada waktu kayak gitu, tepat sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas menengah.

"Ah. Y-ya."

Aku berpaling darinya, dan menggaruk pipiku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya! Saji dan aku itu teman yang telah jatuh cinta dengan majikan kami. aku tidak bisa bilang kalau Aku yang pertama membuat majikanku jatuh cinta!

Saji mengatakan kalau dia bahkan tidak punya hubungan yang dekat dengannya...

Dia bertanya padaku dengan tampilan yang iri.

"…Jadi bagaimana rasanya membuat majikanmu jatuh cinta padamu"

Aku mengatakan ini kepadanya dengan riang, selagi wajahku bergembira dan menaikan jempol.

"Aku sangat senang bisa hidup~. Sesuatu kayak gitu."

Yup, aku serius. Aku senang sudah hidup.

Mencoba tidur bersama dan makan siang bersama dengan wanita yang kau cintai saat tau dia mengerti perasaanmu. Kau akan sangat senang sampai kau akan menangis! Itu adalah kebahagiaan super-duper yang melampaui kebahagiaan normal yang juga melampaui kebahagiaan super!

Saji menangis selagi memegang kepalanya!

"Sialan! Aku akan mengutukmuuu~! Aku akan mengutukmu dengan kutukaaaan Vritra~! Kemajuan yang kubuat hanya pergi ke bioskop dengan Kaichou! Di atas semua itu kami nonton bareeng dengan anggota kelompok! Kapan kesenjangan di antara kita terjadi! Seperti yang aku pikirkan, ini kesenjangan antara Raja Naga dan Heavenly-Dragon!"

Tidak, bahkan aku nggak tau itu... Maaf, Saji. Aku akan ada di beberapa juta tahun cahaya di depanmu.

"Saji, apa yang kau teriakan aku bisa mendengarmu dari luar sana. Tenang."

—Lalu Kaichou dan member dari Osis muncul.

"K-Kaichou."

Saji menyeka air matanya dan berdiri lurus.

Sona-kaichou menatap tajam padaku, dan lalu dia tersenyum padaku.

"Ara, Ise-kun. Apa kabar Jadi kau datang untuk bermain di ruang Osis."

"Ya. Ku pikir aku ingin membiarkanku disini sebentar."

"Begitu. Nggak ada apa-apa disini, jadi aku nggak keberatan kau tinggal selama rapat osis dimulai."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Akhir-akhir ini, Sona-kaichou telah menunjukkan senyumnya kepadaku. Apa dia mulai merasa nyaman denganku karena hubunganku dengan Rias.

Meskipun aku masih merasa takut memanggilnya Sona...

Saat aku merasa sedikit malu tentang hal itu, Saji seluruh tubuhnya mulai menggigil selagi memasang wajah bahkan lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, dan lalu berbisik ke telingaku.

(…K,K,K,K,K,KKKKKK, Kau. Apa-apaan "Ise-kun" dari Kaichou! Apa maksudnya ini!)

Oh, itu. Ah, ya. Tentu saja ini akan jadi masalah baginya.

(N-Nah, hal ini ternyata jadi kayak gini ...)

Saji lalumencekik leherku! Aku menyerah! Dia benar-benar mencekikku!

(Aku tanya kenapa! A-a-a-Aku bahkan belum di panggil dengan namaku…!)

Disebelah Saji yang menumpahkan air mata, [Peluncur] Hankai-san memberiku jempol dan lalu mengatakan ini.

(Bagus, Hyoudou-kun. Gen-chan, Menyerah mungkin bagus.)

Apa kau dengar obrolan kami barusan!

Pelajar tahun pertama, [Pion] Nimura-san, juga mengangguk dan melanjutkan setelahnnya.

(Hyoudou-senpai, tolong lanjut buat Kaichou jatuh cinta padamu juga. Genshirou-senpai, Kamu nggak cocok dengan wanita yang lebih tua tau Jika kamu ingin membuat seorang putri yang lebih tua darimu jatuh cinta padamu, Kau harus jadi lebih agresif seperti Hyoudou-senpai.)

... Sepertinya ini informasi yang bagus untuk mereka berdua setelah Saji.

(Heeey! Hankai Nimuraaaa ~!)

Aku membalas mereka...tapi Hanakai-san dan Nimura-san juga cantik. Dia setidaknya harus pergi kencan dengan mereka! Yah, aku tidak dalam posisi di mana aku dapat mengatakan itu!

Lalu wakil presiden-Shinra-senpai mendekatiku dan lalu mengatakan ini dengan suara rendah.

(...nggak akan ada cara Kaichou akan jatuh cinta dengan mudah kayak gitu. Hyoudou-kun, jangan perdulikan gadis-gadis itu.)

(Ah, ya, Shinra-senpai.)

Kesampingkan itu, Shinra-senpai, bisa tolong buat Kiba jatuh cinta padamu dengan cepat Aku tak tahan karena dia melihatku dengan mata bergairah akhir-akhir ini bahkan lebih! Apa kau tau kalau dia bahkan membuatkan kotak makan siang untukku!

Ini sangat serius jadi aku mulai merasa kalau kau perlu melindungi kesucianku apapun biayanya! Gya-suke juga duduk di pangkuanku saat Koneko-chan dan Ravel tidak ada! Aku juga menerima panggilan dari Raiser belakangan ini dan dan lalu berbicara melalui lingkaran sihir! Aku juga menerima hadiah dari Sairaorg-san!

Walaupun dengan Le Fay dan Kuroka, aku merasa takut kalau Vali mungkin melakukan sesuatu di balik bayangan! Aku takut tentang peningkatan jumlah pria di sekitarku!

Aku mengagumi orang-orang yang hidup bergaya nakal dan erotis dengan gadis-gadis!

Tapi kenapa aku menerima hubungan berjenis macho dengan priiiiiaaaa!

"Ise-kun."

Aku berteriak di dalam diriku, dan Sona-kaichou memanggilku.

"Y-Ya.."

Lingkaran sihir kecil bertipe komunikasi mengambang di atas tangan Kaichou—

Apa terjadi sesuatu

Kaichou lalu mengatakan ini.

"Aku menerima panggilan tadi. Aku pikir kamu akan menerima panggilan segera juga, tapi ... sepertinya tanggal pertemuan dengan Vampir besok malam."

—!

Oh yeah, aku lupa tentang hal itu karena berbagai macam hal seperti penyihir dan pelatihanku, tapi Rias juga mengatakan tentang itu padaku.

Kalau kami akan menerima kontak dari sisi Vampire.

Vampir. Makhluk yang paling dekat dengan kami, namun juga menjadi yang terjauh dari kami.

Aku, yang hanya tahu Gasper, akan mengadakan pertemuan sesungguhnya dengan Vampire dari sini.

Bagian 4[sunting]

Malam hari, Hari setelahnya—.

Dengan kata lain, hari ini hari pertemuan dengan Vampire.

Aku saat ini ada di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Orang-orang yang telah berkumpul di sini terdiri dari sisi Gremory yang adalah anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Sona-kaichou dan Shinra-senpai dari sisi Sitri, Azazel-sensei sebagai wakil dari Malaikat Jatuh, dan seorang suster dari pihak surga—

Seorang suster yang memakai kerudung ke bawah. Dia cantik yang tampaknya seperti dia berasal dari Eropa Utara dan dia memiliki fitur tegak seperti seorang aktris. Dia tampaknya berumur 20 tahunan, dan dia punya senyum lembut dengan suasana yang lembut.

Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Nyonya suster ini sebelumnya.

Suster itu melihat ke sekitar dan menyapa semua orang disini.

"Aku masih belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Griselda Quarta, dan aku staf pengawas dari Surga di daerah ini. Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku kepada Sekiryuutei-san dan Suster Asia sebelum, dan aku berharap aku bisa akrab dengan kalian yang aku belum pernah bertemu."

"She is my Boss-sama!"

Irina bilang begitu.

Sensei ber-jabat tangan dengan Suster Griselda.

"Oh, Aku sudah dengar tentangmu. Ratu Gabriel! Suster Griselda, sang exorcist yang menjadi top 5 exorcist wanita."

"Terima kasih atas kata-kata Anda. Setelah namaku dikenal oleh mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ... aku merasa terhormat."

Suster Griselda Quarta ini.

Adalah Malaikat renkarnasi yang mengawasi staf dari Surga di daerah ini.

Dia adalah Ratu Gabriel-san yang merupakan Empat Seraph Besar, bos Irina, dan juga seseorang yang tahu Xenovia dari negaranya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya dan dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku. Gabriel-san mengaturnya dengan kartu Hati. Suster ini adalah Ratu dari Hati! Sepertinya dia disebut Ratu Hati.

Dia tidak bisa muncul di markas besar wilayah ini karena dia ada diantara Surga dan Vatikan, jadi kami hanya bisa bertemu dengannya baru-baru ini.

Cara Xenovia panik saat itu normal-normal saja. Karena mereka berasal dari lembaga yang sama dan karena dia telah berada di bawah perawatannya sejak dia masih kecil, dia bilang padaku suster ini adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang dia tidak bisa bertindak kuat untuk melawan. Sepertinya cukup mengejutkan untuk suster ini saat dia menemukan kalau Xenovia orang yang se-agama dengannya menjadi Iblis, tapi dia bilang dia lebih sedih Xenovia tidak menghubunginya.

Ini akan menjadi kali pertama bagi anggota di sini selain Aku, Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina, bertemu orang ini.

Suster Griselda meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya datang dan menyapa kalian semua jauh lebih awal...tapi itu nggak cocok dengan jadwalku, dan aku menyesali ketidak mampuanku itu."

Dia benar-benar sopan. Tapi, umumnya begitulah dia bertindak pada satu orang—

"Astaga Xenovia, kamu nggak keliatan baik"

Irina bertanya dengan makna di dalamnya pada Xenovia.

"…Jangan menggodaku, Irina."

Xenovia memasang wajah kaku dan mencoba untuk sembunyi dari pandangan suster, tapi—

Suster itu meraih wajah Xenovia dengan kedua tangannya!

"Xenovia Apa kamu benci melihatku"

"…Nggak. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya"

"…Ma-maaf aku nggak menjawab panggilanmu."

Jadi panggilan telepon yang Xenovia sering abaikan itu panggilan dari suster ini ya.

Menerima permintaan maaf dari Xenovia, Suster Griselda melepaskan wajahnya.

"Ya. Baiklah. Karena aku yang memberimu nomorku, kamu harusnya menelponku. Mengerti kamu setidaknya makan malam denganku, kan"

"Tentu saja. aku khawatir tentang kamu karena kita berada di wilayah yang sama sekali lagi."

Rasanya mereka seperti adik bermasalah dan kakak yang cakap. Daaripada itu, ini pandangan baru karena Xenovia yang selalu bertindak sok kuat menunjukkan reaksi lucu kayak gitu. Aku telah menyaksikan ssesuatu yang tak terduga sekali lagi.

Kami menyelesaikan perkenalan dengan seperti itu, dan sekarang kami hanya harus menunggu para tamu Vampire tiba.

Malam semakin gelap—

Benar benar jadi hening di luar, dan kami merasa sesuatu yang dingin abnormal dari luar pada saat semua orang bertukar kata. Setiap orang dari kami merasakan hal itu, dan kami melihat ke arah jendela—kami melihat ke arah pintu masuk gedung sekolah tua.

Rias berdiri.

"Lihat sepertinya mereka disini. …Keadiran Vampires selalu dingin seperti biasa."

Rias melihat Kiba. Kiba berdiri, dan lalu meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkuk kepada kami.

... Dia pergi menyambut para Vampir.

Aku lalu teringat tentang informasi yang semua orang katakan padaku tentang Vampir sebelumnya.

Vampir—adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa masuk ke daam banguna sebelum mereka di undang. Mereka tak nampak cermin, dan mereka tak punya bayangan.

Mereka tidak bisa berjalan melewati air, mereka membenci bawang putih, dan mereka lemah terhadap simbol gereja—salib dan air suci.

Dan mereka tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri kecuali mereka tidur di peti mati mereka.

Gasper yang merupakan setengah Vampire sedikit berbeda dari deskripsi itu. Dia punya bayangan, dan dia muncul di cermin. Dia dapat berjalan di sungai, dan dia bisa mengatasi bawang putih. Dan dia sepertinya tidak harus tidur di peti mati.

Rupanya itu karena darah manusia dalam Gasper lebih kuat. ... Itu sebabnya dia bisa tidur di dalam kotak.

Alasan mengapa Kiba turun karena tamunya itu Vampir berdarah murni, dan mereka tidak akan bisa datang tanpa diundang.

Kami, budak dari [Raja] kami Rias, berdiri dari tempat duduk kami dan berbaris di sampingnya untuk menyambut tamu. Shinra-senpai juga berdiri di belakang Sona-kaichou.

Irina juga berdiri di belakang Suster Griselda yang duduk di kursi. Akeno-san bersiaga di depan pendorong pribadinya jadi dia bisa melayani mereka kapan saja. Azazel-sensei pada dasarnya adalah satu-satunya yang duduk santai.

Kita menunggu tamu dalam posisi di mana [Raja] dan orang-orang kelas Boss duduk, dan bawahan mereka berdiri tegak.

Dan Vampire-kun kami, Gya-suke lagi...

"…"

Dia memasang ekspresi sangat rumit. Tentu saja. Karena Vampir sebenarnnya yang mengeluarkannya datang ke sini.

Tampaknya Vampir yang datang ke sini bukan dari keluarga Gasper, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta menjadi gugup.

Setelah beberapa saat, ada ketukan di pintu.

"Aku membawa para tamu."

Kiba membuka pintu dan membawa tamu dengan cara gentleman.

Orang yang datang ke dalam adalah—gadis seperti boneka kecil yang mengenakan gaun yang dikenakan oleh putri di zaman pertengahan. Alasan mengapa aku pikir dia seperti boneka karena dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik.

Mata, hidung, dan mulutnya pun terlihat seperti boneka-boneka dari Barat di mana dia tidak tampak seperti manusia, dan kecantikannya tampak seperti itu dibuat oleh seseorang. Kau dapat mengatakan kalau dia mengalir dengan suasana yang sangat misterius. Dia punya rambut panjang pirang bergelombang, dan itu membuatnya tampak seperti boneka bahkan lebih. Dan warna wajahnya benar-benar nggaktak bagus seakan dia terlihat seperti mayat.

Berbeda dengan Gasper yang pucat karena dia tinggal di dalam persembunyian, dia punya warna kulit yang nggaktidak nampak hidup.

Matanya sangat merah lebih gelap daripada Gasper.

Bisakah aku anggap dia usia yang sama seperti kami dari penampilannya Seperti Iblis, Vampir juga memiliki umur yang panjang, dan aku dengar bahwa mereka dapat mengubah penampilan mereka sesuka mereka ...

—!

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar setelah melihat kakinya.

—Tidak ada bayangan.

... Jadi dia itu benar-benar Vampire. tidak, itu jelas. Itu hanya mengingatkanku sekali lagi.

Ada seorang pria dan wanita mengenakan setelan di belakang gadis itu. Pendampingnya—apa mereka bodyguardnya

Keduanya punya warna kulit yang tidak bagus, jadi mereka juga pasti Vampir. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran dingin dan tajam dari mereka.

Ah, aku juga menyadari satu hal lagi. Aku tidak bisa merasakan bahkan sekilas aura mereka. Mereka nggaktidak punya sumber kehidupannya seperti sesuatu di sekitar mereka.

Gadis—tamu dari Vampire ini menyapa Rias dan kami dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, orang-orang dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Saya terutama merasa terhormat menjumpai dua saudari kecil dari Maou dan mantan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh."

Dipersilahkan oleh Rias, gadis itu duduk tepat di seberang Rias.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum duduk.

"Saya Elmenhilde Galnstein. Silahkan panggil saya Elmen."

... Tentunya nama itu terdengar begitu melebih-lebihkan. Pastinya punya lingkaran mulia di dalamnya.

Sensei meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"…Galnstein. Jika aku benar, itu salah satu dari dua faksi besar Vampir, dan itu adalah keluarga yang berada di salah satu dalam peringkat tertinggi di antara faksi-Carmilla. Sudah agak lama tidak bertemu seorang Vampire dengan darah murni dan kebangsawanan…"

Faksi Carmilla—

Ya, Aku diajari Rias dan Sensei tentang dunia Vampir dalam tingkat tertentu terlebih dahulu.

Vampir adalah penduduk kegelapan yang telah ada sejak zaman kuno. Mereka punya peringkat dan kelemahan seperti Iblis Kelas Tinggi. Tapi, Iblis itu adalah penduduk Dunia Bawah. Vampir itu makhluk yang hidup dalam kegelapan dunia manusia. Mereka mungkin tampak sama, tapi pandangan mereka dan budayanya berbeda banyak.

Iblis dan Vampir terus hidup dengan menggunakan manusia selagi tidak merangsang wilayah lain. Surga—di mana para hamba Tuhan yang jadi musuh alami kami itu sama, namun kedua belah pihak sudah menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain selagi tidak bertarung bersama-sama.

Iblis sudah menetap untuk pertempuran tiga sisi musim panas ini dengan menyetujui aliansi dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar, tapi Vampir bahkan tidak mencoba duduk untuk negosiasi.

Karena itu, mereka masih berselisih paham dengan surga—prajurit dari Gereja.

—Yah, aku akan mengakhiri informasi dasarku tentang Vampir di sini, tapi masalahnya itu tentang dua faksi besar.

Rupanya, sebuah insiden yang membelah dunia Vampir terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Yang melahirkan faksi Tepes dan aksi Carmilla. Tepes punya pemimpin laki-laki berdiri di atas wanita, dan faksi Carmilla punya pemimpin wanita berdiri di atas laki-laki.

Aku tidak begitu ngerti, tapi dalam rangka untuk meninggalkan Vampir berdarah murni, orang-orang yang sudah berdebat dalam waktu yang sangat lama antara memilih leluhur perempuan yang sesungguhnya dan leluhur laki-laki yang sesungguhnya akhirnya dibagi menjadi dua kelompok dalam beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu setelah sisi mereka terbagi menjadi dua bagian.

Jika seperti yang bagaimana sensei jelaskan, itulah dia, Elmenhilde, Vampir dari Fraksi Carmilla yang punya prinsip wanita berdiri di atas.

Elmenhilde yang duduk di kursi. Setelah mengkonfirmasi kalau Akeno-san sudah memberikannya teh, Rias bertanya mengenai kedepannya dari awal.

"Elmenhilde, aku merasa nggak enak menanyakan hal ini dari awal, tapi aku akan bertanya padamu. –Bisakah kamu ceritakan alasan kamu ingin menemui kami Apa alasan untuk faksi Carmilla, yang telah menghindari kontak dengan kami, tiba-tiba keluar di depan Gremory, Sitri, dan mantan Gubernur Azazel"

Elmenhilde menutup matannya, dan membukannya kembali setelah menganggukan kepalannya.

"—Aku ingin meminjam Gasper Vladi."

—!

...Kami jadi terbata-bata oleh jawaban yang kami tak harapkan, dan hanya bisa terkejut tentang hal itu. Tatapan Semua orang berkumpul pada Gasper.

...Gasper yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sepertinya dia tidak mengharapkan dirinya ditunjuk. Tidak, kami juga tak berharap mereka setelah Gasper.

—Lalu hal yang muncul segera dalam kepalaku itu kemampuan Gasper yang baru saja terbangun...Tidak tidak, meskipun begitu, kenapa mereka mencari itu.

Aku punya banyak pertanyaan tentang itu, tapi Sensei bertanya pada Elmenhilde.

"Jawaban langsung atas pertanyaan langsung. Maaf, tapi aku ingin kau menjelaskannya pada kami perlahan. —Apa yang terjadi di dunia Vampir"

Elmenhilde berbicara.

"Sebuah peristiwa tertentu terjadi di dunia Vampir kami yang menyebabkan rasa nilai-nilai kami runtuh. Kamu mungkin sudah tahu itu karena informasi sudah bocor keluar, tapi setengahnya muncul dari sisi Tepes yang mempunyai Longinus."

... Ah, itu. Jika aku ingat benar, aku dikasih tau kalau pemilik Longinus muncul di dunia Vampir dan kalau hal itu menyebabkan keributan...

Jadi itu ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ini akan jadi lebih rumit daripada yang aku pikirkan. Jadi itu tak muncul dalam faksi Carmilla yang sebenarnnya pemiliknnya, tapi dari Fraksi Tepes ya.

Jadi setengah Vampire dari sisi Tepes merupakan pemilik Longinus. Tapi orang yang datang untuk berbicara dengan kami itu sisi Carmilla. ... Ini merepotkan, ini pasti merepotkan!

Sensei bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi Longinus apa yang dimiliki sisi"

Longinus—

Setelah krisis moster, aku diberitahu tentang Longinus dari Sensei.

Di antara 13 total Longinus di mana lokasi yang diketahui itu dua dari mereka [Boosted Gear] dan [Regulus Nemea] dari sisi Iblis. Dengan kata lain yang aku dan [Pion] Sairaorg-san, Regulus.

Dan di sisi Surga ada Joker yang dikatakan pemilik Longinus kedua terkuat [Zennith Tempest], dan dari sisi Malaikat Jatuh ada [Canis Lycaon] juga dikenal Slash Dog yang berada di bawah Sensei .

Dan dalam asosiasi penyihir—ada [Absolute Demise] yang berada dalam organisasi Pheles Mephisto yang mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Di antara kelompok penyihir sesat yang telah menjauhkan diri dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar dan yang dipandang sebagai ancaman dari banyak penyihir, [Incinerate Anthem].

Selain itu ada [Divine Dividing] yang dimiliki Vali, dan ada lagi tiga jenis adalah [True Longinus], [Annihilation Maker], dan [Dimension Lost] dari Fraksi Pahlawan Khaos Brigade. Kecuali, karena fraksi Pahlawan telah menghentikan tindakan mereka, keberadaan ketiganya tidak diketahui. ...Ini menyeramkan kalau ketiga Longinus belum mencapai tahap di mana itu ditransfer ke pemilik baru meskipun meninggalkan tubuh mereka ...

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang saat ini dikenal. Meski begitu, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka telah mengkonfrimasi hal ini baru-baru ini, jadi kau bisa bilang betapa sulitnya bagi mereka untuk menemukan keberadaan pemiliknya.

Ada tiga dari mereka di mana keberadaannya tidak diketahui.—Bahkan Tiga Kekuatan Besar mengalami kesulitan menemukan [Sephiroth Grail], [Innovate Clear], dan [Telos Karma].

... Dari apa yang aku dengar, sepertinya Ajuka Beelzebub-sama telah menemukan keberadaan [Innovate Clear] ... tapi, dia masih menyelidiki informasi yang lebih akurat.

Dengan itu, ada dua dari mereka yang Tiga Kekuatan Besar tidak tahu keberadaannya. [Sephiroth Grail] atau [Telos Karma]. Seorang pemilik dari vampir itu pasti di antara dua dari itu.

Lalu Elmenhilde menjawab seperti ini.

"—Itu [Sephiroth Grail]."

Saat kami mendengar jawabannya, Sensei membuat matanya lebih serius. .

"Dari semuanya, Jadi salah satu relik, Holy Grail ya."

Relik—. Tombak sici yang Cao Cao adalah pemiliknya.

Di antara Longinus, ada relik lain, dan aku dengar kalau [Sephiroth Grail] dan [Incinerate Anthem] adalah salah satu dari mereka juga. Yang pertama itu Holy Grail. Yang terakhir itu salib suci.

Sensei meneruskan.

"Yang digunakan dalam Perjamuan Terakhir, satu yang menerima darah Yesus. Holy Grail punya banyak legenda. Tapi itu salah satu yang merupakan Sacred Gear tapi bukanlah Holy Grail yang normal. Itu adalah Longinus, dan karya yang bisa membalik pokok kehidupan. ... Aku pikir nama itu Elmenhilde, tapi apa yang Vampire abadi cari dengan menggunakan itu"

"Tubuh yang benar-benar nggak akan mati—. Walaupun jika hati mereka dipaku, Walaupun salib suci diletakkan di depan mereka, Walaupun jika mereka nggak tidur di peti mati mereka, Walaupun jika mereka berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, orang-orang dari sisi Tepes itu telah memperoleh tubuh yang nggak bisa dihancurkan. Nggak, lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah mendapatkan tubuh yang sulit untuk dihancurkan. Sepertinya kekuatan Holy Grail masih belum lengkap."

Dia meneruskan dengan mengatakan ini.

"Mereka berusaha menjadi sesuatu yang tanpa kelemahan. Mereka sudah meninggalkan kebanggaan mereka sebagai Vampir. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga menyerang pihak kami. Sudah ada korban. Kami nggak akan memaafkan tindakan mereka. Kami berencana untuk mengeksekusi mereka sebagai sesama Vampir."

Mata Elmenhilde meng-gelap, dan penuh dengan kebencian.

Sepertinya dia menemukan kalau itu benar-benar menjengkelkan tentang pergerakan sisi Tepes, yang menolak cara hidup Vampir, dan serangan mereka. Nah, ini merupakan respon yang tepat karena mereka diserang.

"Jadi sisi Carmilla nggak suka cara dari sisi Tepes yang menolak cara hidup Vampir dan serangan mereka dimulai. Nah, siapa pun akan marah jika mereka diserang."

Elmenhilde mengangguk pada kata-kata Sensei.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan tujuan kami adalah—"

Dia kemudian memindahkan tatapannya pada Gasper. Mata merah dan mata merah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Untuk menghentikan sisi Tepes yang menyebabkan keributan dengan meminjam kekuatan Gasper Vladi yang berdiri di sana."

... Seperti yang aku kira, ini semakin berantakan.

Jadi mereka berencana membuat Gya-suke kami ambil bagian dalam perang antar Vampir ...!

Rias bertanya dengan tenang.

"... Bukankah Gasper adalah Vampire dari keluarga Vladi—itu sisi Tepes"

... Dia mengatakan itu dalam perilaku elegan, tapi aku dapat memberitahu. Rias semakin marah tentang hal ini di dalam dirinya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia ditanyai agar meminjamkan budak menggemaskannya untuk perang Vampir yang tidak pernah menanggapi negosiasinya. Untuk Rias yang punya kasih sayang yang kuat, tidak akan ada cara dia akan diam tentang hal ini.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan niat sejati mereka, dia bertindak tenang di luar untuk memahami tentang Gasper dan sebagainya, selagi mencoba bertanya kepada mereka tentang hal itu. Setelah melihatnya dari dekat sampai sekarang, bahkan aku mulai menyadari perubahan dirinya.

Elmenhilde memakai senyum bermakna pada pertanyaan Rias.

"Itu juga akan jadi bagian dari itu, Rias Gremory-sama. Tapi apa yang kami benar-benar inginan itu kekuatan Gasper Vladi. Kami dengar kalau kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya telah terbangun."

—!

Dari mana mereka mendengar kalau Gasper melepaskan kekuatan yang gila

Nggak, aku masih belum melihatnya sendiri, tapi apa itu benar benar menakjubkan Dia mengalahkan Georg dari faksi-Pahlawan yang merupakan pemilik deratan Longinus tertinggi, yang juga seorang pengguna sihir. Itu pasti kekuatan yang berada pada tingkat yang berbeda. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau mereka dapat membuat Gasper menangani pemilik Longinus musuh.

Elmenhilde meneruskannya.

"Kami berencana untuk menyelesaikan sengketa antara Vampir dengan menggunakan kekuatan Vampir saja. Untuk alasan itu, kami ingin meminjam kekuatan Gasper Vladi."

Mereka ingin menghentikan sengketa dari Vampir menggunakan kekuatan Gasper Aku tahu kalau mereka lagi mengalami kesulitan ... tapi jujur saja, itu tidak ada hubungan langsung dengan kami.

Gasper yang sebelumnya dari Keuarga Vladi, tapi sekarang dia itu bagian dari Gremory setelah ditendang keluar dari rumahnya, dan kami tidak ingin terlibat dalam konflik antara Vampir.

... Perdamaian itu yang terbaik. Jika Gasper berada dalam bahaya, maka itu cerita yang berbeda. Tidak, dilihat dari aliran ini, tampaknya seperti itu juga akan membuat Gasper terlibat ...

Mungkin bukan sisi Carmilla, sisi Tepes akan datang dan berkata Gasper berasal dari keluarga kami. Kembalikan. Kami akan menggunakannya dalam sengketa ...!

... Karena pertempuran yang memberiku kesan buruk terus menerus, otakku telah beradaftasi untuk berpikir dengan cara yang negatif.

Rias bertanya sambil mempersempit alisnya.

"... Kekuatan apa itu Apa kamu tahu apa itu"

Dia punya hak untuk langsung ke sumbernnya. Kebenaran yang kita ingin tahu. Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan menjawab

Tatapan kami terkumpul pada gadis Vampire itu.

"…Ada saat-saat yang sangat langka ketika mereka yang lahir dari jenis kami dilahirkan dengan kemampuan untuk melampaui Vampires normal. Kami kebanyakan melihat ini dari setengah Vampir di era ini. Gasper Vladi juga jadi salah satu dari mereka. Kami, yang berasal dari Carmilla, Nggak memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk menyelidiki tentang hal itu. Tapi mungkin ada informasi yang bisa menjadi petunjuk dalam sisi Tepes " ."

Jadi bahkan dari Vampir, kemampuan Gasper itu tidak normal.

Sebaliknya, jika kita ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang hal itu, sepertinya kita harus mengunjungi Keluarga Vladi.

Elmenhilde meneruskan.

"Sekarang, tentang Holy Grail yang merupakan masalah. Tentu saja pemilik mereka yang kita benci—setengah juga, tapi namanya Valerie Tepes. Dia lahir dari keluarga Tepes."

Mendengar nama itu, satu orang membuat tanggapan. –Itu Gasper.

Dia punya wajah di mana dia tampak seperti dia akan menangis.

"...Valerie... Bo-Bohong! Valerie nggak lahir dengan Sacred Gear seperti aku!"

Gasper yang gemetar ketakutan sampai sekarang, berpendapat terhadap Elmenhilde Begitu mendengar nama Valerie layaknnya orang yang berbeda.

... Apa orang itu penting untuknya

Elmenhilde menjawab.

"Walaupun itu nggak aktif saat kamu lahir, Sacred Gear bisa diaktifkan dengan pemicu tertentu. Kamu juga tau itu, kan Valerie—dia nggak berbeda. Kita dapat menganggap kalau kekuatannya terbangun baru-baru ini, dan mencapai kemampuan."

Tentu saja. Aku juga mulai mengaktifkan Sacred Gear tahun ini. Sacred Gear bisa bangkit tanpa kamu menyadarinnya, dan aku dengar kalau usia itu terbangun berbeda setiap orang.

Sensei menyempitkan matanya, dan mmenyilangkan lengannya.

"Aku bisa anggap kalau mereka menyembunyikannya sebelum kita dan sisi Surga sudah memeriksa dan menegaskan hal itu. Ya ampun, mereka menyedihkan. Sebagai Vampir yang membenci kekuatan suci yang nggak mengabaikan relik Longinus, Holy Grail, dan bahkan nggak memberikannya kepada kami tapi menyembunyikannya.."

"Aku juga punya pendapat yang sama."

Elmenhilde menutujui perkataan Sensei.

Elmenhilde melihat Gasper. Gasper melihatnya langsung ke arahnya selagi takut.

"Gasper Vladi, Bukankah kamu punya dendam pada keluarga Vladi—sisi Tepes yang mengasingkanmu Dengan kekuatanmu saat ini, Aku pikir ini mungkin."

"…A-aku puas hanya dengan tinggal disini. Dengan hanya tinggal dengan Buchou dan semuannya—"

"—Blasteran."

Segera setelah dia mendengar itu, Gasper mulai secara bertahap memasang wajah suram. Melihat itu, Elmenhilde melanjutkannya.

"—Ras Campuran, anak yang dibenci, palsu, apa nama panggilanmu saat kamu berada di kediaman Vladi, Aku heran Satu-satunya yang bisa bertukar emosi dengan mu hanyalah The only one you were able to exchange your emotions blasteran dari Keluarga Tepes, Valerie, kan Di dalam benteng dimana keluarga Tepes memenjarakan blasteran mereka yang telah terkumpul untuk sementara waktu, aku diberitahu kalau kamu dan Valerie bekerja sama, dan membantu satu sama lain. Tidakkah kamu ingin menghentikan Valerie"

Suster Griselda yang diam sampai sekarang berbicara.

"Jenis mu benci dan membenci anak-anak blasteran, tapi itu bukan tindakan egois Vampir yang awalnya mengambil manusia, menggunakan mereka sebagai kesenangan mereka, dan membuat mereka punya anak Orang yang membuat ornag kami dimakan, dan membuat langkah berlawanan selagi menyesali kami, orang-orang dari Gereja. Jika mungkin, aku lebih memilih untugar jenismu untuk nggak terlibat dengan manusia sebagai hobi belaka."

Meskipun dia mengatakan itu dengan cara yang lembut, kata-katanya mengandung begitu banyak kebencian di dalamnya. Dia mengatakan itu tanpa melanggar senyumnya! Seperti yang diharapkan dari bos Irina dan mantan wali Xenovia!

Elmenhilde menempatkan tangan ke mulutnya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi memburu manusia adalah hakikat jenis kami, Vampires. Aku pikir Iblis dan Malaikat sama saja, kan Untuk mencapai harga dengan memberikan keinginan manusia, dan menginginkan kepercayaan manusia. Bukankah kita makhluk yang aneh, kelemahan yang hanya dapat hidup dengan menggunakan manusia sebagai sumber kita."

Ya, Iblis bukannlah keadilan. Karena ada orang-orang yang dibuat menjadi budak dengan pertukaran tak masuk akal.

Tapi aku berhenti menjadi manusia. Aku hanya bisa hidup sebagai manusia. ... Tapi aku datang kembali diantara kehidupan manusia dan iblis.

Gadis Vampire ini benar-benar makhluk dari sisi yang aneh. Dia sangat yakin kalau manusia itu sumber. Jadi itu bukan pertukaran yang sama, tapi pembantaian sepihak!

...Aku tidak suka mata gadis ini. Matanya yang melihat makhluk lain yang selain mereka terlihat sangat diskriminatif.

Dia bahkan menyebut Gasper yang blasteran, anak yang dibenci dan ras campuran ...

Jika Aku ingat, Vampir murni punya obsesi kuat terhadap garis keturunan dan peringkat dibandingkan Iblis. Aku ngerti, aku bisa mengerti dengan baik setelah melihat Elmenhilde.

—Bagi mereka dunia itu tempat di mana hanya ada dua spesies Vampir Murni dan orang lain.

Elmenhilde memanggil Vampire yang bertindak sebagai pengawalnya berdiri di belakangnya, dan dia mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti dokumen.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan dengan tangan kosong. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah dokumen."

Elmenhilde memberikan dokumen ke Sensei.

Sensei yang menerima dokumen, mendesah setelah melihat dokumen.

"... Konferensi perdamaian dengan sisi Carmilla, ya."

[—!]

Semua orang yang berkumpul di tempat ini jadi terkejut oleh kata-kata Sensei!

... Jadi mereka membawa kartu truf mereka dengan hubungan diplomatik ...! Mereka tidak menanggapi sampai sekarang, dan mereka membuat tindakan seperti ini di waktu ini!

Sensei menempatkan dokumen di atas meja, dan kemudian bertanya pada Elmenhilde.

"Jadi. Pertemuan hari ini itu untuk alasan diplomatik, dan Kau dikirim ke kami sebagai utusan khusus, kan "

Elmenhilde menunjukkan senyumnya pada pertanyaan Sensei.

"Ya. Ratu kami, Carmilla-sama, merasa sedih dengan perang dengan Gubernur-sama dari Maaikat Jatuh dan Gereja yang telah berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama, dan beliau mengatakan kalau ia ingin gencatan senjata."

Sensei has veins appearing from his cheek because of the way Elmenhilde is handling this.

"Kau menempuh langkah yang salah, Nona. Biasanya perjanjian perdamaian datang pertama, dan hal-hal tentang Longinus terjadi setelah itu. Ini Seperti kau mengatakan kalau kau nggak akan setuju ber-damai kecuali kami membantumu."

Sister Griselda who narrowed her eyes mysteriously continues after that with a calm behaviour.

"Kami, Tiga Kekuatan Besar yang telah meminta dan menyetujui perdamaian dengan masing-masing faksi tanpa diskriminasi tentu akan punya daya persuasif lemah terhadap faksi-faksi lain jika kami nggak setuju dengan istilah ini. Mereka akan berpikir kalau Jadi, bahkan jika mereka meminta perdamaian dengan masing-masing faksi, mereka melepaskan ketegangan dengan orang-orang yang mereka pilih. Dan bukannya menghentikan perang, itu malah gencatan senjata. Rasanya seperti mereka menemukan kelemahan kita."

…

W-Apa sekelompok orang pengecut ...! Mereka datang untuk meminta Gasper dengan menggunakan negosiasi sebagai perisai mereka ...! Jika kami tidak setuju, bukan hanya Rias, tapi kakaknya Sirzechs-sama juga akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang lain! Rias telah meningkatkan jasanya dengan jadi Switch-princess dan memerangi teroris. Jika dia menolak tawaran ini, tidak akan aneh jika hal itu mempengaruhi tindakan kami dari sekarang!

Tubuh Rias gemetar karena marah. Sona-kaichou memegang tangan Rias, dan dia menggeleng untuk menenangkannya.

Elmenhilde mengatakan ini sambil mengangkat mulutnya seakan dia benar-benar bahagia.

"Tolong yakinlah. Pertarungan antar Vampir akan diselesaikan hanya dengan Vampir. Jika kamu meminjamkan kami Gasper Vladi, kami nggak akan meminta lebih. Kami juga akan menyiapkan koneksi dengan kalian dan keluarga Vladi bersama dengan mengambilan bagian dalam gencatan senjata."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, jadi aku bertanya.

"Tunggu. Walaupun kita menyerahkan Gasper pada kalian, Apa kalian akan mengembalikannya pada kami dengan aman Nggak, kami masih belum mengatakan kami akan menyerahkannya pada kalian! Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin bertanya tentang hal itu!"

Tentu saja. Jika tidak ada asuransi untuk mengembalikan Gasper dengan aman setelah kami mengirimnya untuk bersengketa, Aku tak akan... aku tak akan membiarkan itu ...! Dia junior berhargaku, sialan ...!

Elmenhilde menatapku dengan mata diskriminatif.

"Kamu Budak Iblis Kelas Tinggi Rias Gremory-sama,―Sekiryuutei, kan Apa kamu punya hak untuk berbicara padaku yang merupakan utusan khusus Walaupun kamu itu Sekiryuutei, budak yang nggak memiliki kualifikasi nggak punya hak untuk bertanya padaku, kan"

――!

Kemarahanku meledak dalam diriku. Aku ingin berteriak Jangan bercanda! Tepat saat ini! Tapi kalau aku melakukan itu, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia ...!

S-Sial! Si jalang ini ...! Mau berapa banyak ...! Nah, aku tidak punya kualifikasi! Namun Gasper itu...!

―Mereka mengatakan Kami akan setuju untuk gencatan senjata,jadi serahkan Gasper! Selagi merendahkan kami, tau!

Kiba menghentikanku dengan tangannya, dan melihat Rias. Rias membuat napas dalam-dalam, dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Sensei mengatakan ini atas nama Rias.

"Selagi gencatan senjata dengan Vampir dengan mengorbankan salah satu budak pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory, ya. itu Jika aku harus meringkas apa yang kalian dari sisi Carmilla ini coba katakan, ini adalah apa yang kau katakan, kan"

Sensei mengatakan apa yang Rias ingin katakan dengan memperhatikan dirinya

"Ini nggak seperti dia akan dikorbankan. Nggak akan lebuh baik kecual ini segera diselesaikan."

Elmenhilde mulai mengatakan beberapa omong kosong.

"Kau nggak ingin kami mengganggu kan Bagaimana kaau dengan bertindak sebagai perantara atau pembantu salah satu sisi Kau perlu Gasper karena kau kekurangan kekuatan, kan"

Elmenhilde menggeleng oleh saran Sensei dan menjawab.

"Nggak, kami akan menyelesaikan masalah kami dengan tangan kami sendiri. Jika kamu ingin menjadi penasihat, alu jadilah tamuku."

... Mereka bertingkah sesuka mereka. Mereka benar-benar egois. Jadi begitukah Vampire darah murni. Mereka tidak peduli tentang dunia di samping milik mereka. Dan jika itu blasteran, mereka bahkan akan menggunakannya meskipun orang itu lahir dari sisi musuh. Bahkan jika mereka menganiayanya, mereka masih akan menggunakan mereka jika mereka masih setengah Vampires .

... Mereka begitu konsisten. Ini tidak adil ...!

Dia melihat sekitar kita, dan Elmenhilde berdiri.

"Itu semua yang harus aku katakan. Sungguh beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan anda malam ini. Di atas segalanya, aku berterima kasih kepada kebaikan anda yang memperbolehkan Vampire datang ke wilayah anda, Rias Gremory-sama."

Rias memasang ekspresi marah dengan senyum dingin Elmenhilde yang terlihat begitu palsu. Matanya penuh dengan kemarahan.

"…Yes, I'm glad that I was able to have this precious meeting. After all, I understood very well about your kind."

"Lalu, sampai jumpa. Aku akan meninggalkan budak-Ku di daerah ini. Jika sesuatu terjadi, silakan beritau orang itu.――Nah sekarang, aku akan menunggu jawaban baikmu."

Dia bahkan tidak gentar dengan sarkasme terakhir Rias, dan penghuni kegelapan pun meninggalkan bangunan sekolah lama――

Bagian 5[sunting]

Pertemuan berakhir, dan 10 menit telah berlalu—

Orang yang meledakan amarah dengan memukul meja adalah Xenovia.

"... Aku yakin aku nggak bisa lagi liat Vampir seperti biasa ..."

Dia menahannya dengan baik, Xenovia itu. Dia tentu saja memberi permusuhan terhadap mereka selain aku.

Suster Griselda meminum minuman dari cangkir, dan lalu mengatakan ini.

"Jika itu kamu di masa lalu, Kamu akan pergi memotong mereka dengan Durandal. Kamu menahannya dengan baik. Kamu benar-benar telah tumbuh."

Dipuji oleh suster, Xenovia membuat ekspresi yang rumit.

Tapi apa yang Xenovia katakan tepat. Vampir, aku tidak bisa lagi menyukai mereka! Apa, itu! Aku tak habis pikir mereka makhluk yang sama seperti Gasper! Orang ini adalah orang yang hidup dengan menghabiskan waktunya dalam kotak dengan hebat, tapi mereka...hanya perwujudan kebanggaan aneh dan sarkasme!

Sona-kaichou satu-satunya yang mampu tenang bertannya pada Buchou.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kamu mungkin nggak akan bisa mengabaikan kerja sama mereka. Jika itu terjadi, kamu akan berakhir dengan harus mengirim Gasper-kun keluar. Jika itu terjadi ... kasus terburuk, kamu mungkin kehilangannya."

Gasper memasang ekspresi yang rumit terhadap sahutan Sona-kaichou.

Tentu saja. Dia mungkin tidak berpikir kalau dia akan digunakan untuk alasan diplomatik. Tapi ini adalah situasi di mana sulit untuk menolak. Aku tak ingin mengatakan itu tapi karena kami menyebarkan berita membuat perdamaian, kami tidak mungkin menolak tawaran dari Vampir yang bersedia ambil bagian di dalamnya.

Bahkan dari perspektif dunia, punya gencatan senjata dengan setengah dari Vampir dengan Gasper sendiri sebagai persyaratan untuk itu, ini jadi harga yang murah dan namun masih memberikan manfaat yang besar ...

Aku merasa malu, dan jika mungkin aku ingin menolak hal ini. Tapi ini jadi situasi terburuk untuk Gremory karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolak hal ini.

Gasper mengambil napas besar, dan meludah keluar dengan suara gemetar.

"A-Aku pergi."

—!

Orang ini mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi sendirian...Tapi matanya dipenuhi dengan tekad.

Gasper meneruskan.

"... Aku nggak berencana untuk kembali ke dunia Vampir sekali lagi, karena bagi-ku ini rumahku. Ta-Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan Valerie! Dia...Aku berhutang budi padanya. Berkat dia, aku bisa melarikan diri dari istana dan mampu mencapai tempat ini. ... Aku telah mati sekali, tapi walaupun begitu aku punya tuan yang baik, seorang senpai yang aku bisa andalkan, dan teman-teman yang akan bermain denganku...Aku bisa se-bahagia ini, tapi berpikir kalau dia adalah satu-satunya yang terus menerima pengalaman yang menyakitkan ... Aku yakin dia menerima perlakuan nggak masuk akal!"

Gasper membuat wajah jantan, dan lalu memberi tau Rias.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Valerie! Dan aku nggak akan mati! Aku akan menyelamatkan Valerie, dan datang lagi ke sini!"

…Balasan bagus. Dia tampil gagah di matan dan wajahnya, Danball Vampire ini.

Dia tau bagaimana menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang bagus sekarang.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Gasper tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Juniorku. Seperti yang aku kira, kau itu pria dari Gremory.

Mendengar tekad Gya-suke, Rias berdiri.

"—Aku akan pergi ke sana. kali ini aku akan berencana duduk dan bicara dengan mereka dari keluarga Vladi. Pertama aku akan pergi secra pribadi dan melihat situasi di sana dengan mataku sendiri. Aku pikir ini nggak akan terlambat kalau mengirim Gasper setelah itu."

Ada api kelopak mata Rias. Jadi tuan kami akan mengunjungi mereka secara pribadi ya.

Kata-kata Gasper pasti telah menyalakan api dalam dirinya. Ya, api menyala dalam diriku juga! Untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang merawatnya di masa lalu! Untuk seorang pria, tak ada situasi yang lebih serius dari ini!

"lalu kita juga akan—"

Aku mencoba membuat saran, tapi Rias menggeleng.

"Nggak, aku ingin Ise dan semuanya tinggal di berjaga. Mungkin akan ada kasus jika sesuatu terjadi."

"…Dan apa maksudmu dengan itu"

Rias menempatkan dua jarinya pada pertanyaanku.

"Kondisi awal, ini pantas untukku yang merupakan tuan dari Gasper untuk mengunjungi mereka secara pribadi, dan ini nggak akan jadi nggak sopan pada kelompok lain. Dan akan ada dua alasan utama mengapa aku melakukan itu semua dan kamu disini bersiaga. Alasan pertama adalah kamu bisa mengambil tindakan tanpa aku saat suatu insiden terjadi. Mungkin akan ada orang yang akan menyerang tempat ini jadi anggota yang dapat menangani mereka harus tinggal di sini. Alasan kedua ... "

Rias looks at all of her servants.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku di sana, aku pasti membutuhkan bala bantuan."

Kiba bertanya.

"Jadi Buchou, Anda memprediksi kalau sesuatu mungkin terjadi atau kalau Anda mungkin akan diseret ke dalam sesuatu di sana, ka"

"Benar, Yuuto. Ini akan jadi yang terbagus kalau nggak ada yang terjadi, tapi menilai dari peristiwa masa lalu, ada kemungkinan kalau kita akan terseret ke dalam masalah yang Vampir alami. Jadi nggak akan aneh untuk mengambil tindakan selagi mengantisipasi hal itu."

"Kalau gitu bukankah lebih baik bagi kita semua pergi dengan kamu dari awal ..."

Aku bertanya sekali lagi, tapi seperti yang aku kira, Rias tidak menganggukan kepalannya.

"Mereka akan waspada jika kita pergi ke sana dengan semua dari kita. Apa mereka akan coba menyelesaikannya dengan menggunakan kekerasan –Mereka akan berpikir seperti itu dan itu akan lebih sulit untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka, jadi akan lebih tepat bagiku untuk pergi ke sana pertama. ... Mereka yang bahkan nggak mencoba mendengarkan kata-kata kita, jadi suatu keharusan bagiku untuk pergi ke sana. ... Apakah aku jadi naif"

Dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Azazel.

"Nggak, itu bukan pemikiran yang buruk untuk seorang [Raja] dari kelompok Gila-kekuatan. Kecuali, aku rasa nggak nyaman kalau kamu ke sana sendirian. Untuk insiden ini, sepertinya rahasia kedua dari sisi Tepes dan sisi Carmilla akan dihubungkan. Dan diskusi kita sebelumnya ada banyak bagian yang tak terungkap."

"Tentu saja, Aku akan tetap membawa penjaga seminimal mungkin. Aku berencana untuk mengambil satu [Kuda]ku. Oke, Yuuto"

"Ya, serahkan padaku."

Jadi Kiba akan mengawalnya. Ya, lalu tak akan jadi masalah.

"Aku merasa lega kalau Kiba akan pergi."

Itu jawabanku. Aku tahu kekuatan orang ini lebih dari siapa pun. Aku sudah bertuar bayak kepalan dengan Kiba, tau Dia Kuda sejati Rias.

Sensei mengatakan ini selagi membuat suara dengan lehernya.

"—nah aku juga akan pergi. Pertama aku ingin bertemu Carmilla. Aku setidaknya akan memastikan kalau kita bisa mengirim beberapa anggota kelompok Gremory untuk sengketa Vampir. Aku berencana mengambil beberapa souvenir. Sebaliknya Rias menuju ke keluarga Vladi secara langsung. Jika Rias muncul di samping Carmilla, mereka akan lebih waspada."

Dia mencoba memberikan kebutuhan mereka dengan mengambil souvenir untuknya. seperti yang diharapkan dari Sensei. Dia tak akan jatuh tanpa melakukan apa-apa!

Jika beberapa dari kami mampu mengambil tindakan, maka ini akan jadi cerita yang berbeda. Kami bisa mengurangi bahaya yang akan Gasper terima, dan kami mungkin bisa menyelamatkan wanita Vampire yang memiliki Holy Grail.

"Tapi bukankah mereka akn lebih berhati-hati kalau Sensei menemui mereka secara pribadi Kau kan orang penting dari sisi Malaikat Jatuh."

Bukankah seharusnya kaumembawa seseorang dengan mu –Itu yang aku pikirkan.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada pihak Surga dan gereja—malaikat, yang masih bertarung melawan mereka pergi. Sebaliknya, Untuk ku yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang Sacred Gear pergi kesana akan jadi kuci yang bagus untuk negoisasi."

"Ah, maksudmu Holy Grail!"

"Yeah, itu. Meskipun untuk mereka yang datang hari ini, orang yang mereka datangi untuk bicara itu aku."

Sensei lalu bilang ke pada suster dan Irina, staf dari surga.

"Irina, suster Griselda, beritahu Michael apa yang terjadi disini. Holy Grail dan Vampires, baunya terlalu mencurigakan."

Suster mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Michael-sama bilang kami akan mengirim Joker kami jika terjadi sesatu, dan aku harap kita bisa menghindari skenario terburuk.'

Sensei jadi sedikit terkejut oleh kata-kata suster Griselda.

"…Sang Joker, apa bisa kau kirim dia keluar dengan udah kayak gitu Sebaliknya, caramu mengatasinya dengan kami meningkat. yah, ini normal saja karena orang-orang berbahaya di sekitar kami. karena Holy Grail akan terlihat, kita mungkin butuh bantuan dari Joker. sang Holy Grail dan Vampires. Normalnya, Suci dan kegelapan itu nggak bisa besar, sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Aku ingin memastikan tingkat korban tetap serendah mungkin."

"Ya, untuk alasan itu intensi dari Empat Besar Seraph-sama menunggu untuk menggunakan pria yang punya waktu luang, Joker, sebanyak mungkin. Seriusnya, anak itu selalu mengembara entah kemana saat dia menemukan makanan enak dan kami nggak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Dia itu anak yang lebih bermasalah daripada Xenovia yang berdiri di sana."

Sang Joker, Aku tidak pernah ketemu dengannya, Tapi apa dia kenalannya suster

Nah, kesampingkan itu, Aku perlu menyimpan semua yang terjadi bersama di kepalaku.

Sudah diputuskan kalau Rias, Kiba, dan Sensei, akan pergi ke sisi Vampires. Anggota lain termasuk Gasper akan berjaga di kota ini. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Rias, Jika itu kami akan bergabung dengan mereka.

Meskipun aku harap tidak akan ada yang terjadi ... Dari apa yang Sensei katakan, sepertinya pertempuran akan terjadi. Dan kami akan menempatkan diri kami di sana ...

Aku harap tidak akan ada korban, tapi tampaknya itu tidak akan semudah itu ...

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menyingkirkan semua bahaya yang akan menimpa Rias dan teman-temanku dengan semua kekuatanku.

Semangatku memanas, Tapi pertemuan yang berlangsung larut malam tadi membuatku mulai gelisah—

Bagian 6[sunting]

Selesainnya pertemuan, Aku meminta Azazel-sensei melihat gauntlet-ku di ruangan lain dari gedung sekolah lama setelah semuannya selesai.

Setelah pertempuran dengan fraksi pahlawan di dunia bawah, Ddraig telah menambah waktu tidurnya, dan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Sacred Gear-ku tidak bisa di lepaskan.

Seperti itu lah, Aku meminta Sensei melihat kodisi Sacred Gear-ku secara teratur.

"…Cahaya dari permata gauntlet masih kurang. Itu berarti dia menggunakan begitu banyak kekuatannya untuk menciptakan tubuh-mu."

"…U-Umm, Sensei. Apa kondisi ini akan terus berlanjut"

"Nggak, Jika dia bisa memulihkan kekuatan yang ia gunakan saat membangkitkanmu, dia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang lama. Ini akan baik-baik saja kalau berpikir dia hanya tidur dan mengisi staminanya. Lebih dari itu, Aku ingin bicara dengan-mu tentang kekuatan hidupmu."

"…..kau mau bilang sesuatu yang nggak di pahami terjadi kan"

Sensei sensei mengangguk oleh kata-kata-ku.

Ya, dengan menggunakan bagian tubuh Great-Red's dan kekuatan Ophis dan Ddraig, Aku telah mendapatkan tubuh baru.

Karena itu, Ini terasa seperti hidup-ku kedepannya yang telah berkurang saat ada di tubuhku yang lama tidak bisa bisa di analisis dengan data saat ini.

"Kekuatan dari kedua; Great-Red dan Ophis yang merupakan naga legendaris di antara naga legendaris telah menyatu. Respon dari tubuh barumu mungkin Hampa atau bisa jadi tak terbatas yang gak bisa diukur sedang terjadi, Jaid aku nggak bisa bilang apa yang terjadi. Hampa mungkin merupakan ilusi, —Great Red. Tak terbatas jelas berarti tak terbatasnnya Ophis."

"Itu berarti kekuatan hidupku akan bolak balik dari sekarat dan hidup kembali"

"Meskipun itu nggak di ketahui. Belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini. Saat ini kau itu Iblis reinkarnasi yang di-reinkarnasi dari Naga humanoid. Kecuali, ada cara untuk menstabilkan. Sebaliknya, belum ada hasilnya. Kau memahami sendiri mengerti itu, kan"

Seperti yang sensei katakan, Aku masih punya Rias dan Akeno-san menyebarkan kekuatan nagadi dalam diriku dan aku masih menerima penyembuhan senjutsu dari Koneko-chan, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas kekuatan hidupku kembali ke normal untuk waktu yang sementara.

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Pokoknya, Aku nggak yakin apa yang akan terjadi dari respon Hampa dan Tak Terbatas. Tiba-tiba saja kekuatan hidupmu jadi Hampa dan bahkan bisa saja meningkat secara drastis. Dengan kata lain. Mempunyai Rias dan yang lainnya mengembalikan kekuatan hidupmu ke normal itu yang terbaik."

Dengan kata lain, Aku akan dapat perawatan dari para gadis seperti sebeumnya.

Gufufu! Aku sangat senang! Aku senang waktu indah itu tidak akan hilang! Yeah, mempunyai Rias dan Akeno-san menghisap itu dengan mulut mereka, dan memeluk tubuh kecil Koneko-chan. Aku bahkan ingin berterima kasih pada Naga-Sesungguhnya dan Dewa-Naga karena aku tidak akan kehilangan waktu menyenangkan itu! Tidak, Aku akan menempatkan tanganku bersama dan berdoa di depan Ophis setelah aku kembali!

Teknik mengisap dari Rias dan Akeno-san semakin meningkatkan setiap hari...dan Koneko-chan juga menjadi berani karena dia mengatakan tak mengenakan pakaian dan tubuh kita secara langsung bersentuhan satu sama lain dapat meningkatkan efeknya!

—! Lalu frase itu datang ke kepalaku… Merah besar-sama!-Ah disini aku tidak ngerti yang di maksud Great-Red-Sama itu siapa.. Bisa bantu -, Tolong berikan aku waktu istirahat! itu membuatku menangis saat aku melihanya lagi! Ini memalukan!

Sensei membuat senyum pahit saat dia melihatku yang lagi kesulitan dengan halusinasi.

"Kau harus tetap tenang dan melawan. Kau dapat melakukannya jika kau mencoba, tahu kelemahanmu itu adalah hilang ke-tenangan dan bertindak berbeda. kau tahu bagaimana kau melakukan hal yang benar-benar nggak seperti kau dalam pertandingan Bael melawan [Ratu] itu dengan amarah Jika itu kau yang biasa, bukankah kau akan mengunakan Dress Break padannya dan mulai mengamati tubuh telanjangnya kau mungkin akan panas saat melihat temanmu berjatuhan…tapi bagaimana kalau yang kau lawan itu seseorang yang lebih kuat darimu, kau tahu kau akan terbunuh"

Aku dapat peringatan dari Sensei. …Ya, aku punya kebiasaan kadang-kadang kehilangan ketenangan-ku dan maju. Ini kebiasaan burukku. ... jadi aku harus mengalahkan [Ratu] Bael itu dengan Dress Break saat aku berpikir seperti itu, aku tiba-tiba tertekan karena aku tidak bisa lihat tubuhnya yang telanjang...Itu hal terbaik yang aku mampu lakukan pada waktu itu.

"Yah, kau hanya bocah berumur 17 tahun. Rias, kau, dan yang lainnya dalam grup masih sangat muda. Jika kau bilang ini normal untuk kalian nggak lengkap, yah itu hal normal."

Jadi aku bisa tenang jika hasrat seksual-ku juga jadi lebih dewasa Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu! Aku juga ingin jadi mesum bahkan sepuluh tahun atau seratus tahun kemudian! Pastinnya payudara Rias akan jadi lebih indah setelah sepuluh tahun!

Ugggh. aku harus pikirkan itu dan bertanya pada Sensei nanti.

"Sensei, kapan kau berencana pergi"

"Untuk saat ini, pertama kau akn membahasnya dengan Rias. ini kesempatan bagus, jadi aku akan bernegosiasi dengan sisi Vampir atau ini akan jadi merepotkan."

Jika mungkin, aku akan berdoa itu tak akan terjadi.

Karena Kiba dan Sensei bersamanya, Rias mungkin tidak akan terseret ke dalam situasi terburuk...Meski pu begitu, aku masih khawatir.

Sebaliknya, aku harap pertemuan dengan Vampir akan menuju ke arah yang damai.

Sebenarnya, kami masih punya hal lain seperti perjanjian dengan penyihir, tapi rasanya kelompok Gremory selalu menghadapi masalah.

... Ddraig, Tolong cepat kembali seperti biasa. Seperti yang aku kira, aku tak akan mampu memberi semua yang aku punya tanpa-mu.

Partner-ku—. Ayo kita maju ke depan bersama lagi!

Saat aku menatap tantangan-ku seolah-olah aku lagi bicara dengan itu, Sensei mendesah.

"jagalah Naga Legendaris itu, oke Walaupun yang tersisa cuma jiwannya, Kau tau kalau dia itu Naga-sama yang berharga kan Apa kau tahu berapa banyak Naga yang di segel dalam Sacred Gear dan bahkan jiwanya gak di ketahui"

Ba-bahkan kau berkata begitu… Tentu saja, aku akan merawat Ddraig! ya-yah, aku sudah membuat banyak masalah untuknya tetang hal-hal Oppai Dragon!

Sensei menepuk tangannya seolah dia teringat sesuatu.

"… Oh, aku harus mengatakan ini juga. Aku menerima beberapa informasi dari Vali"

"Dari Vali"

"Kau tahu kalau dia melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia menyelidiki hal-hal misterius kan"

Sama seperti Azazel-sensei yang membesarkannya, aku dengar Hakuryuukou-sama yang meminati dan menyelidiki beragai hal dengan berkeliling dunia, dan melihat hal-hal misterius.

"Sepertinya dia sering bertemu para anggota Khaos Brigade dalam tujuannya."

"Tapi itu bukan untuk mengeksekusi tim Vali yang lagi dicari kan"

Vali lagi ada dalam situasi di mana dia dikejar dari Khaos Brigade untuk kesalahan mengirim Ophis pada kami tanpa izin apapun. Bagaimanapun, dia awalnya puya hubungan buruk dengan faksi lain dari Khaos Brigade, dan aku dengar kalau mereka tidak menyukainya.

Sensei meneruskan.

"Apa yang lagi dicari Vali itu ... jenis monster brutal yang dianggap punah. Sepertinya dia lagi mencari mereka dengan bukti pasti dari mereka yang masih hidup. Jika perjalanannya itu menemukan musuh yang kuat bahkan melebihi tingkat itu, bahkan aku mulai berpikir kalau mereka kelompok yang sangat bosan kalau tidak ada kerjaan. –Dan ini adalah di mana dia memulai. Di antara monster yang sudah punah, sepertinya selain Vali dan kelompoknya, Anggota Khaos Brigade yang merupakan kelompok penyihir terlihat datang terutama ke wilayah naga punah biasa hidup. …Mereka bukan hanya satu atau dua kali bertemu satu sama lain, Jani ini bukan kebetulan."

"Naga yang sudah punah… Naga apa saja yang terkenal di antara mereka"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tahu mereka, tapi aku kira itu pasti "Naga Lingkaran Sabit" Crom Cruach, "Naga Seribu Kultus Iblis" Aži Dahāka, dan "Naga Gerhana" Apophis. teringat masa lalu. Mereka cukup berbahaya. –Mereka di segel atau di bunuh karena terlalu brutal. Other than them there are Níðhǫggr from the Norse, and the ferocious Grendal that is said to be slain by the original Beowulf. Selain mereka ada Níðhǫggr dari Norwegia, dan si ganas Grendal yang dikatakan dibunuh oleh Beowulf asli. Ladon yang melindungi buah legendaris juga Naga namun dikalahkan oleh Heracles asli. Dan di Jepang ada Yamata-no-Orochi."

sebagian dari nama mereka aku belum pernah dengar sebelumnya. Yang aku sudah dengar itu Yamata-no-Orochi dan Crom Cruach meskipun aku hanya dengar nama nya saja sebelumnya. Jadi ada banyak naga punah kuat ya.

"…Terutama Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka, dan Apophis, mereka itu "Naga Jahat" yang sekarang sudah punah. Vritra juga merupakan Naga Jahat, tapi dia lucu juga kalau kau membandingkannya dengan tiga yang aku sebutkan."

Naga Jahat—. hanya dengar saja buat aku takut. Tapi mereka sudah punah ya.

"ketigannya, Apa mereka bahaya"

"Bahkan Vritra sudah dipotong jiwanya berkeping-keping dan disegel ke dalam Sacred Gears kan Naga Jahat begitu kuat di mana kau harus setidaknya melakukan itu agar keberadaan mereka benar-benar musnah. Vritra mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan semua Gears Suci-nya bergabung. Itu membuat-ku bertanya-tanya seberapa tangguh kah mereka Naga Jahat itu. Dan di antara mereka, yang paling brutal dan berdiri di atas adalah Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka, dan Apophis."

Wow, bahkan hanya dengan Vritra-san membuatku merinding tapi mereka di atasnya ya. …mereka terlihat menakutkan.

"…Apa mereka lebih kuat dari ke dua Heavenly Dragons"

"Merah dan Putih dalam kondisi yang terbaik pasti lah lebih kuat. Tapi semua Naga memang berusaha menghindari pertempuran melawan Naga Jahat sebisa mungkin. Aku dengar mereka benar-benar sulit kalau melawan Naga Jahat dan mereka yang terklarifikasi sebagai itu. Jadi itu berarti mereka itu berita buruk kalau kau menghadapi mereka."

…Menyentuh Naga Jahat akan membawa petaka ya. ensei meneruskan ini selagi menempatkan tangan di dagunya.

"Tapi sudah lama nggak bicara tentang Naga punah, terutama Naga Jahat. Tapi mengerti kan –Naga yang kuat dan menyukai berjalan di sekitar selagi menghancurkan sekitarnnya. Tiamat yang dikatakan terkuat di antara Lima Besar Raja Naga punya titik baik. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia ini dan hidup dengan melakukan apa yang dia suka."

Naga yang liar ya. Ddraig dan Albion juga salah satu dari mereka. Dan mereka terlalu liar jadi mereka dikalahkan oleh Tiga Kekuatan Besar.

"Aku lebih suka Naga yang yang berdiri tegak dan bermartabat seperti Paman Tannin. Dia tampak seperti Raja Naga, dan aku pikir dia terlihat keren."

Ya, paman Tannin tertlihat seperti raja naga diantara semua naga yang sudah kutemui. Aku menghirmatinya saat aku melihat dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi naga!

Sensei juga menyetujui pendapatku.

"Ya, kau benar. Nggak akan sia sia kalau berteman dengannya di antara naga yang lagi aktif. Itulah seorang Raja Naga. Naga seperti itu gak akan ada di tempat lain, jadi amati dia."

Ya, Pak! Di masa depan aku akan jadi naga baik seperti paman ... Tidak, tidak, aku akan jadi Raja Naga Harem!

"Lagian, tampaknya kelompok teroris lagi merencanakan sesuatu di belakang layar. ... Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi lagi, jadi bersiaplah."

"Ya"

Sensei lalu menyandarkan tangannya ke atas kepalaku.

"Maaf. Aku mungkin berakhir menempatkan kalian dalam akhir yang buruk dari negoisasi ini lagi."

"Serius, itu pasti akan melelahkan. Tapi jika mereka datang pada kami, kami harus mengatasinya. Kami selalu menatap ke depan seperti itu."

Aku bukan Koneko-chan, tapi kami hanya harus mengalahkan mereka jika mereka datang pada kami. Untuk bertahan hidup, kami akan jadi lebih kuat, dan aku merasa kalau kami harus terus mematahkan semua hambatan. Itulah kelompok Gremory! tidak, itulah klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib Akademi Kuou!

"Yah, aku juga sibuk dengan bisnisku sendiri di Dunia Bawah juga."

"Apa kau memulai sesuatu"

Saat aku bertanya, Sensei tiba-tiba memasang senyum bejat. Ah, itulah ekspresi saat dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku menjual beberapa wilayah."

Wilayah ya.

"kau tahu kalau Dunia bawah dibagi menjadi dua sisi, Iblis dan malaikat jatuh kan"

"Ya."

"Sebenarnya, membandingkan semua sisi Malaikat jatuh ke sisi Iblis, ada banyak daerah bebas jika kau membandingkannya dengan jumlah penduduk. Yang tinggal di sisi malaikat jatuh adalah Malaikat Jatuh murni, ras yang memiliki hubungan dengan Malaikat jatuh, dan bagian yang lahir dari ras Malaikat jatuh dan ras lainnya."

Itu benar. Sensei dan semua yang merupakan bagian dari Grigori memutuskan untuk tidak membuat sistem reinkarnasi. Mereka dapat membuat satu jika mereka mencoba, tapi mereka memilih tidak.

Menurut Sensei, Para malaikat jahat hanya dapat berakhir dengan kami.

"—Dan, jadi. Dengan menggunakan tanah kosong, aku membuat daerah resor untuk faksi yang membuat aliansi dengan kami. Kami punya rencana besar untuk membangun bisnis dan kasino juga. Kami telah menerima order dari selebriti dari faksi yang berbeda yang ingin memiliki rumah mewah. Aku yakin ini akan berubah jadi industri yang cukup besar. Nah, para Malaikat Jatuh juga membutuhkan anggaran, uang, untuk banyak hal jadi kami membuat bisnis."

Begitu ya… Malaikat jatuh, para Grigori, sudah mulai melakukan bisnis ya. Aku juga dengar kalau sebagian besar sumber pendapatan Grigori saat ini berasal dari penelitian mereka.

Sensei sepertinya dia akan cocok jadi sales.

—Lalu ada ketukan di pintu. Orang yang masuk itu Rias.

"Azazel Apa kamu selesai memeriksa Ise Mari kita buat jadwal meninggalkan Jepang."

"Oh, benar. yah Lagian, kalau kami akan jauh, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada Asia pribadi...apa Asia bisa bergabung"

"Ya, aku nggak keberatan. Ini tentang itu kan Aku senang itu akan lancar. Sepertinya Ophis yang bertindak di tengah-tengah itu membuatnya sukses."

Kasus Asia ... Itu benar-benar membuatku heran. Apa Ophis berkaitan dengan hal itu

Seperti ini, pembahasan mengenai kepergian Rias, Sensei, dan Kiba dimulai.

Bagian 7[sunting]

"... Bahkan jika Kau itu Sekiryuutei, Budak nggak punya kualifikasi apa pun dan nggak punya hak untuk bertanya padaku, kan Ya."

Pagi hari saat matahari masih belum menetap.

Aku mandi di kamar mandi besar yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah tempat tinggal Hyoudou. Aku, yang bangunkan lebih awal, meninggalkan kamarku dan datang ke sini tanpa membangunkan Rias dan Asia.

Apa yang aku ingat di kepala ku itu adalah hal yang Vampir dari faksi Carmilla, Elmenhilde, katakan pada ku kemarin.

... Seorang Budak belaka, Sekiryuutei yang tidak punya hak untuk bicara ...

Dia benar. Meskipun disebut Oppai Dragon di Dunia bawah, aku hanya dilihat sebagai Sekiryuutei yang merupakan budak Rias Gremory dari faksi lain. Itu kenyataan dan aku tidak punya komentar tentang itu.

Tapi saat hal diplomatik seperti ini terlibat, aku tidak berguna.

Aku membuat hubungan baik dengan Odin si kakek dari Eropa Utara dan Youkai di Kyoto, tapi mereka istimewa. Biasanya, perspektif mereka dari fraksi lain, aku hanya Iblis kelas menengah yang ttak punya hak untuk bicara.

... Ini bukan seperti aku gembira. Tapi aku benar-benar frustrasi kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi manfaat bagi Rias dan Sensei dalam situasi seperti itu.

... Sialan.

Junior berhargaku ... bahkan kalau aku ingin melindungi Gasper yang berharga bagiku dari depan, aku butuh sesuatu selain kekuatan.

... Tidak, aku tak harus terburu-buru. Aku ... hanya harus melindungi rekanku saat aku harus. Urusan diplomatik itu pekerjaan Sirzechs-sama dan Sensei. Aku hanya harus melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku menggigit gigi karena frustrasi. Mandi hangat membuatku nyaman.

"Aku kayak pria kecil. ... Sial, aku pasti akan jadi Iblis kelas Tinggi ... Nggak, Aku sudah buat janji dengan Kiba."

Benar. Dia dan aku membuat janji sebelum tes Iblis kelas menengah.

—Kalau kami akan jadi Iblis Kelas Ultimate.

"Dia akan jadi [Kuda] terkuat, dan aku akan jadi [Pion] terkuat—."

Saat aku mengatakan kata-kata bertekad-ku.

Pintu terbuka. Saat aku berbalik-Ravel yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri telanjang disanaaaaaa!

"…Ise-sama."

"Ah, maaf! Karena ini pagi hari, Aku gak berpikir siapa pun akan menggunakannya!"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu diri sendiri tapi hanya meminta maaf! Itu karena perempuan pada dasarnya menggunakan Kamar mandi ini!

Aku menggunakannya juga, tapi anak perempuan menggunakannya pertama! Tentu saja, aku bertemu dengan mereka pada waktu itu dan mandi bersama-sama!

Ini akan jadi tidak bagus buat Ravel yang merupakan tamu dan juga junior ku! Aku harus keluar sekarang!

Ta-Tapi Ravel telanjang! Meskipun ia punya tubuh kecil, aku hanya bisa berkata kalau dia punya tubuh yang tepat untuk seorang wanita ...! Oppai nya cukup besar! Karena dia yang biasan rambutnya kayak bor ke bawah, aku punya kesan berbeda dari dirinya! Tidak, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu!

Aku berpikir keras dan Ravel mengatakannya padaku.

"... Aku-aku akan mencuci punggung mu!"

—!

Pikiranku kosong oleh kata-kata yang aku tidak harapkan.

"…Bagaimana"

"Ah, ya. aku pikir nggak apa-apa …"

Seperti itu, punggungku dicuci oleh Ravel. punggungku digosok olehnya dengan handuk.

... Aku pikir dia akan membakarku dengan sayap api nya selagi mengucapkan Ise-sama Kamu ecchi! ...Dan dia cukup berani pagi ini! Aku mulai bingung!

Aku tak ingin jadi diam selagi dia mencuci punggungku, jadi aku me-mulai percakapan tentang Vampir kemarin.

"... Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu seorang Vampire berdarah murni namun masih ada hal yang aku nggak yakin ... apa aku bisa jadi teman dengan Gasper-san ..."

Perasaan Ravel bercampur juga.

"…Itu juga karena mereka menunjuk Gasper-san yang adalah temanku sebagai persyaratan kesepakatan itu, tapi juga cara mereka gak peduli tentang orang lain selain mereka ... Tapi ini mungkin juga menjadi bagian dari politik mereka. ... ... Hal ini tentu merupakan masalah sulit. Tentu saja, aku pikir itu bukan ide bagus menyerahkan Gasper-san sembarangan kepada mereka. Tapi ... Iblis juga logis, dan kami menaruh darah murni di atas segalanya. Aku juga Iblis darah murni."

Benar. Ravel adalah putri dari Keluarga Phoenix. Dia juga putri tunggal. Dia adalah Iblis kelas Tinggi murni yang telah tinggal di eselon atas masyarakat.

"Bahkan Iblis darah murni bisa memilih teman-teman mereka sendiri. Koneko-san, Gasper-san, dan teman sekelas ku, juga memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Meskipun, aku sedih kalau aku harus menyembunyikan identitas ku dari mereka...aku pikir itu akan jadi hal yang indah jika kamu dapat memilih teman-teman meskipun dari ras yang berbeda"

Dia biasanya bertindak angkuh, tapi dia sebenarnya seorang gadis lugu yang baik.

Namun menyembunyikan identitas mu, ya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Motohama dan Matsuda kalau aku jadi Iblis, dan mengatakan itu pada mereka akan membawa mereka ke dalam bahaya. Setidaknya, aku ingin waktu damai selagi aku di akademi Kuou.

"Tapi aku sadar betapa kecil aku. Aku frustrasi karena aku nggak bisa berbicara kembali. Aku akan jadi Iblis yang lebih hebat dan membuat mereka mengakui ku, itu apa yang aku sudah mulai pikirkan saat ini."

Aku berpikir tujuan ke atas sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berakhir dengan mereka menatapku dengan mata mengejek.

Setelah punggungku terhanyut dengan air panas, Ravel bertanya padaku.

"Ise-sama ... Apa kamu sudah memutuskan budak masa depanmu"

"Budak Ah, maksud mu saat aku menjadi Iblis kelas Tinggi Belum, aku masih belum memutuskan."

Kau dapat memiliki 15 budak dengan Evil Pieces kan Aku mungkin berakhir dengan beberapa dari mereka tergantung pada orang.

"Asia dan Xenovia mengatakan kalau mereka akan mengikutiku, jadi ada pembicaraan tentang pertukaran dengan Rias, tapi walaupun melakukan itu tidak akan memberi keputusan. Saat aku jadi mandiri, mengambil Asia dan Xenovia denganku memungkinkan aku untuk mengambil tindakan segera, dan itu akan jadi lebih mudah untuk melakukan pekerjaan kami. Tapi itu berarti 3 anggota akan hilang dari kelompok Rias kan Cara untuk mengisi lubang yang hilang, bahkan bagian-bagian itu belum jelas."

Aku ber-pikir setelah mengatakan itu.

Punya Ravel sebagai manajerku bahkan di masa depan akan menjadi dukungan yang kuat.

Ravel mengatakan ini seolah-olah dia menanggapi apa yang kupikirkan.

"... Aku ingin terus menjadi manajer Ise-sama."

"Ya, aku senang. pasti itu dapat diandalkan.."

Ini terjadi saat suasana membaik.

Splash! Ada seseorang yang keluar dari bak mandi!

"Aku, tenggelam selama 30 menit."

... itu Ophis. Dewa Naga-sama keluar dari bak mandi. Dan kau di bawah sana selama 30 menit!

Dan pakaian Ophis itu tak ada di kamar ganti, tau!

Apa kau mungkin datang dari kamarmu sepenuhnya telanjang!

Beri aku jeda, Dewa Naga-sama! Menjadi telanjang di dalam rumah tidak juga diperbolehkan lagian kau kan mantan Naga Uroboros~!

"Fufufu, aku gak pernah bisa menang melawan Ophis-san."

Ravel juga tertawa.

Kau benar. Kami tidak akan kuat melawan Maskot-sama kami, juga dikenal sebagai Ophis-chan.


	74. Chapter 74

Life.4 Maju, Klub Peneliti Ilmu Gaib & Anggota Dewan Siswa![sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Sore hari—

Kami, klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan anggota Dewan Mahasiswa berkumpul di gedung sekolah tua. [Peluncur] Kusaka-san dari Dewan Mahasiswa bersiaga di ruangan berbeda jadi dia bisa bertukar informasi dengan staf dari aliansi.

Shinra-senpai memberikan laporannya pada semua orang.

"Perbaikan kerusakan yang dilakukan kepada sekolah akan dimulai sekarang. Semua siswa sudah dikirim pulang. Mengenai orang-orang yang menyerang sekolah ini, staf dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar yang bekerja di wilayah ini lagi mencari mereka sekarang. "

Kaichou berbicara tepat setelah Shinra-senpai.

"...Perangkat yang Azazel-sensei tinggalkan bisa mengontrol ingatan para siswa dengan mudah. Ingatan siswa yang diserang oleh para penyihir sudah berubah menjadi kenyataan kalo "penyusup datang ke kampus, dan sekolah ditangguhkan sementara"."

Jadi perangkat yang mereka gunakan untuk mengubah ingatan siswa saat 300 doppelgangersku yang jadi liar di kampus. Dalam insiden itu, kami pikir tidak bagus meninggalkan ingatan para siswa seperti itu, jadi kami menggunakan perangkat khusus dari Malaikat Jatuh untuk mengubahnya.

Para Malaikat Jatuh punya teknologi menghapus ingatan orang biasa yang terlibat dengan kekuatan abnormal dan makhluk lainnya. Sama seperti saat bagaimana mereka menghapus ingatanku tentang Amano Yuuma, Raynare, dari Matsuda dan Motohama.

Lagian, sering menggunakannya akan punya dampak negatif pada ingatan mereka, jadi lebih baik menggunakannya selagi ada batasan tertentu untuk itu. Itulah kenapa kami mengubah ingatan mereka jadi "penyusup datang ke kampus".

"Bagaimana dengan ingatan mengenai tempat-tempat yang hancur?"

Xenovia bertanya pada Kaichou.

"Kami sudah mengubah ingatan siswa dan membuatnya jadi bangunan di tiba-tiba perbaiki yang bertumpang tindih dengan hari ini. ... beruntung kalau nggak ada satu orang pun yang meninggalkan sekolah meskipun kita mengalami krisis tersebut. Hal ini juga tampaknya seperti kita bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang orang-orang yang merekam kejadian ini di ponsel mereka dengan dukungan Malaikat Jatuh."

Itu berarti identitas lainnya—kebenaran dari akademi ini belum terungkap.

Namun Shinra-senpai memasang ekspresi frustrasi.

"Kecuali, hati para siswa yang mengalami guncangan dalam insiden ini nggak akan benar-benar sembuh. Aku yakin ingatan "menghadapi sesuatu yang menakutkan" akan tetap bersama mereka untuk selamanya. Berpikir kalau mereka akan menghabiskan hidup mereka tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya... orang-orang yang menyerang kita, aku nggak akan memaafkan mereka!"

Para siswi yang digunakan sebagai sandera ...

Ingatan tentang penyihir telah diubah. Namun trauma diserang oleh orang menakutkan mungkin masih berada di hatinya. Dan dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya tanpa mengetahui apa itu ...

Itu salah para penyihir. Tapi, bukankah itu juga kesalahan kami?

... Itu karena kami tidak bisa menghentikan mereka ... Sebagai permulaan, sekolah ini sendiri—

Saji meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyoudou. Apa mungkin kau berpikir kalau "Sekolah ini sendiri beroperasi selagi menipu orang biasa"? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sekarang aku lebih peduli sama Toujou Koneko-san dan dua lainnya yang diculik. ya kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Ya, menyelamatkan ketiganya yang diculik adalah prioritas pertama kami. Tapi ... Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa terkejutnya aku. Akademi Kuou pada siang hari, yang aku pikir benar-benar aman. Ada waktu dimana Akademi Kuou menjadi medan perang untu melawan Kokabiel di malam hari, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menemukan terorisme selama kehidupan sekolah normalku.

…Dengan sedikit kessalahan, akan ada kesempatan dimana Matsuda dan Motohama mungkin akan terlibat. Karena mereka berhubungan dengan kami yang merupakan iblis, Aku mulai sadar sekali lagi mereka berdiri disebelah bahaya. Itulah kenapa aku memikirkan tentang Kuou academy itu sendiri sekali lagi…

BTW, Aku mencoba memberitahu Kuroka dan Le Fay yang ada di kediaman Hyoudou tentang kasus ini…tapi aku tidak bisa mengontak mereka. Aku pikir aku harus memberitahu mereka tentang Koneko-chan yang di culik, tapi seorang yang menjawab dalam lingkaran sihir komunikasi pribadi dalam rumah kami adalah Ophis yang menjaga rumah, dan menurut Dewa Naga-sama—,

"Kuroka dan Le Fay, mereka kembali setelah dipanggil Vali."

Jadi seperti itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar tidak muncul saat keadaan genting, Dasar gadis sterngah numpang!

…Huh? Dipanggil Vali? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kami diserang, dan mereka diserang juga? Tidak, Itu tidak mungkin… Sebenarnya, Vali tidak pentik untuk sekarang!

Saat aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku, Xenovia yang ada si sebelahku mengatakan ini.

"Jadi penyebab "Penyihir Sesat" dengan orang-orang dari "Khaos Brigade" menargetkan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Phoenix?"

"Pastinya."

Irina mengatakan itu. Ya, aku juga berpikir sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rossweisse-san?"

Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan pendapat Rossweisse-san yang merupakan pengguna sihir.

"Ya, kalau dilihat dari analisis jejak sihir—"

Dia berhenti saat nada dering dari ponsel bergema dalam ruangan.

Sepertinya nada dering itu berasal dari Rossweisse-san.

"Uhuk-uhuk, maaf. Hello ..."

Rossweisse-san menjawab itu dengan membuat batuk. ... Dari siapa itu? Saat aku jadi penasaran—

"O, Oba-chan! Ada Apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ne-Nenek? Sepertinya perkataannya punya beberapa aksen di dalamnya...Itu bukan hanya telingaku saja kan, dan Rossweisse-san terus berbicara dalam dialek pedesaan!

"Ya, aku dalam pertemuan penting sekarang. Ap? Pekerjaan? Jangan khawatir, aku, melakukannya dengan baik. Oba-chan nggak perlu khawatir, ya kan?"

Pertemuan sudah terhenti saat dialek Rossweisse-san, dan itu menjadi situasi di mana setiap orang terlihat terkejut di mata mereka!

Itu karena dia si cantik keren (maniak 100 yen) yang tampak cocok dengan kota, tapi sekarang dia berbicara dalam dialek pedesaan!? Tentu saja kami akan terkejut!

"Tempat bos ku bekerja sekarang, dia itu orang penting, dan tahu gak gajiku lebih baik dari yang kemarin tahu? Jadi, jadi aku bisa ngirim uangku ke sana, tahu. nggak masalah, gak masalah! di pedesaan nggak ada apa-apa, ya? Beli sesuatu 'dengan uang yang aku kirim ya, dan kalau kamu baik-baik saja, Aku senang, tahu nggak?"

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, dan Asia memberitahu aku

"Aku dengar ini sudah lama, tapi sepertinya Rossweisse-san mengirimkan uangnya ke tanah kelahirannya dan ..."

Xenovia meneruskan setelahnya.

"Aku dengar tanah kelahirannya itu tempat di mana nggak ada apa pun. Karena neneknya hidup di sana sendirian, sepertinya dia mengirim uang yang diperoleh dari pekerjaannya sebagai Iblis."

Irina juga menjelaskan.

"Karena orangtuanya adalah prajurit yang melayani para dewa Norse, mereka jarang pulang, jadi dia berkata padaku kalau dia sebagian besar dibesarkan oleh neneknya. Itu sebabnya dia seorang granny's girl. Mimpinya adalah membangun sebuah toko diskon di tanah kelahirannya dengan punya bayangan bagus."

Serius? Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar tentang hal ini. Dia seorang granny's girl, seorang gadis pedesaan, dan dia juga mengirimkan uang saku nya ...! Itu kah kenapa dia begitu melekat pada uang!

Lebih pentingnya lagi, dia ingin membangun sebuah toko diskon di tanah kelahirannya...Jadi alasan kenapa dia terpaku dengan 100 yen karena alasan itu.

"... Aku baru tahu hal ini untuk pertama kalinya. Mimpi Rossweisse-san."

Selagi bergumam, aku tidak bisa menahan diri tapi merasa persekutuan dari mantan Valkyrie yang lebih menampilkan karakternya.

Sialan kau, kakek Odin! Untukmu yang meninggalkan orang baik seperti dia ...! Tapi, Pastinya ini adalah sisi malang nya! Mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dengan berkata kalau orang itu yang membuang "Rossweisse-san"! Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik!

Rossweisse-san yang telah selesai berbicara di telepon terbatuk.

"... Maaf. Aku nggak pernah nyangka aku akan tiba-tiba menerima panggilan dari rumah... juga, aku di telpon nenekku, yang adalah seorang pengguna sihir, tentang mantra yang bisa menembus keamanan yang kuat...dan dia memberiku pendapat hebat. Aku nggak berpikir itu mungkin juga ... "

"Apa itu?"

Saat aku bertanya pada Rossweisse-san,

"—Seorang pengkhianat."

Sona-kaichou menjawab sebagai gantinya. Tatapan Semua orang berkonsentrasi pada Kaichou.

…Jadi pengkhianat ya.

"Seluruh wilayah berada di bawah kekuasaan aliansi Tiga Kekuatan Besar, dan ada banyak anggota staf di sini selain kami. Ada penghalang yang kuat di seluruh kota selagi sekolah ini sebagai titik fokus, dan itu dibuat kalau siapa pun bisa diberitahu kalau seseorang punya langkah kaki yang mencurigakan di daerah ini. Ada faktor dimana akan sulit menemukan mereka jika mereka masuk dengan menyembunyikan diri mereka sendiri, tapi itu akan dibatasi oleh beberapa cara kemungkinan bisa ke sini. Pertama adalah masuk dengan kekerasan. Itu mungkin bagi mereka dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Tapi metode masuk seperti ini akan membuat mereka pergi dengan segera, jadi bukan itu yang terjadi dalam insiden ini."

Ya, jika seseorang yang berbahaya seperti itu datang, bahkan kami akan melihat kehadiran mereka.

Sona-kaichou meneruskan.

"Metode kedua adalah kasus di mana orang yang tinggal di kota ini atau salah satu staf meninggalkan penghalang dan ditangkap jadi mereka bisa mengendalikannya untuk masuk ke sini. Mengenai metode ini, kami nggak dapat respon apapun dari warga sipil, para pelajar, dan staf. Kalau itu yang terjadi, maka itu berarti pengkhianat menjadi orang tengah yang memungkinkan mereka bisa masuk kesini. "

"Apa hal seperti itu mungkin?"

Sona-kaichou menyempitkan alisnya. Memang tampaknya seperti ini pendapat yang berat.

"ini mungkin saja jika anggota inti yang bisa keluar masuk penghalang tanpa masalah. Dengan kata lain, hanya anggota inti dari kelompok Gremory, Irina-san, Ravel-san, kita kelompok Sitri, dan Azazel-sensei, yang merupakan orang yang bisa menyusun serangan berskala besar."

"Apa kamu mau bilang ada penghianat di antara kita!?"

Saji berteriak. Wajahnya berkata kalau dia tidak percaya ini. Aku juga, Saji. Tidakmungkin aku percaya hal ini. Ada penghianat di antara kami yang sudah mengalami situasi hidup-mati bersama—.

Kaichou yang mendengar Saji berteriak, memasang expresi lemah lembut.

"Aku juga nggak percaya ada penghianat. Tapi penjahat ini adalah seorang yang gak akan kita biarkan pertahanan kita turun. Kita juga nggak tahu apa mereka menargetkan Ravel Phoenix-san atau tidak. Meskipun, kita nggak akan jadi naif kalau biarkan ini berlalu. Sekarang, mengenai Toujou-san dan dua orang lainya yang tertangkap—."

"Kaichou!"

[Peluncur] Kusaka-san muncul menyela Kaichou yang terhenti penjelasannya.

Kusaka-san yang mendapatkan perhatian semua orang mengatakan ini meski merasa gugup.

"... Kami telah menerima kontak dari mereka yang diculik."

Situasi mulai bergerak!

Bagian 2[sunting]

Tengah malam—.

Kami, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan anggota Dewan Mahasiswa sudah datang ke stasiun terdekat di sekitar sini.

Alasannya adalah pelaku sudah menghubungi kami dan mengatakan pada kami untuk datang ke sini.

Apa yang mereka katakan adalah,

[ Jika Kau ingin mengambil kembali Toujou Koneko, Gasper Vladi, dan Ravel Phoenix, datang ke stasiun bawah tanah dengan hanya anggota kelompok Gremory, Shidou Irina, dan kelompok sitri.]

Itulah yang mereka katakan. ... Itu pesan yang secara khusus mengatakan kepada kami untuk datang.

Station bawah tanah. Itu harusnya menjadi stasiun penghubung ke Dunia Bawah yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah stasiun terdekat daerah sini. Selama liburan musim panas, kami memasuki Dunia Bawah menggunakan kereta yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah stasiun ini. ... Aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan berada di sana.

Kaichou bergumam di depan stasiun.

"Aku nggak pernah kepikiran mereka akan memilih tempat ini. Staf lagi menyelidiki ruang bawah tanah lainnya yang digunakan secara khusus oleh Iblis ... dan ada beberapa jejak sihir. Ada jejak kalau mereka sudah menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan diri sementara."

"Jadi mereka sudah menggali ke dalam bawah tanah dari daratan dan lalu datang ke bawah tanah tanpa izin? Atau apa mereka menembus Dunia Bawah melalui rute kereta? Dengan melewati celah dimensi ...?"

Aku bertanya tapi Kaichou menggeleng ke samping.

"Bukan, mungkin bukan metode itu. Sama seperti yang aku pikirkan, ada seseorang yang digunakan oleh mereka ...? Aku nggak kepikiran daerah ini disalah gunakan oleh pengkhianat ..."

Sepertinya Kaichou berpikir keras selagi mengenakan wajah serius.

... Nah, jika mereka menyalah gunakan wilayah Gremory dari Dunia Bawah, itu berarti kalau Gremory memperbolehkan penjahat masuk dan sepertinya situasi akan jadi lebih rumit.

Kami berkumpul di depan lift. Kaichou mengatakan ini selagi melihat kami semua.

"Staf dari Dunia Bawah dan Surga sudah mengepung daerah sekitar stasiun ini. Kita juga sudah menutup celah dimensi untuk kereta yang terletak di wilayah Gremory dari Dunia Bawah. Kita masih belum menemukan maksud sebenarnya dari musuh dan apa yang mereka rencanakan...tapi apa yang tersisa bagi kita adalah bertemu mereka secara pribadi."

Jadi itu berarti persiapan sudah ditetapkan. Musuh sudah tertangkap seperti seekor tikus dalam tas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berencana lakukan, tapi kami sudah menutup rute pelarian mereka. ... Tidak, mereka itu orang-orang yang bisa menyalahgunakan daerah ini, jadi mereka mungkin sudah menyiapkan jalan keluar alternatif...Tapi jika mereka menunggu kami, itu berarti mereka tidak berpikir untuk melarikan diri...

Selebihnya, tujuanku adalah mengambil kembali junior kami yang di culik!

"Siapa yang akan mengambil kepemimpinan kelompok Gremory?"

Xenovia bertanya. lalu Kaichou memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Bukan masalah. Karena darurat, aku akan mengambil kepemimpinan kedua dari Dewan Mahasiswa dan Klub Penelitian ilmu Gaib. Rias juga sudah meninggalkan kepimpinan untukku."

――!

Sona-kaichou akan mengambil kepemimpinan! Oh, entah bagaimana, aku merasa kalau aku punya dukungan kuat sekarang!

"Kamu mungkin merasa bingung dengan absennya [Raja]mu, tapi kalian semua akan menuruti segala perintahku, oke?"

[Ya!]

Kami, kelompok Gremory, menjawabnya pada saat yang sama! Tentu saja! Jika itu Sona-kaichou, maka kami tidak punya masalah!

Kaichou bertanya pada Xenovia.

"Pertama, Xenovia-san. Dari tujuh kemampuan pedang suci milikmu, berapa banyak dari mereka yang bisa kamu gunakan?"

"Aku nggak punya masalah dengan Destruction. Berkat latihan, aku juga bisa menggunakan Mimic, Transparency, dan Rapidly. Tapi, aku nggak pada tingkat di mana aku sudah menguasai itu semua. Menggunakan Nightmare dan Blessing akan sulit karena mereka punya kecocokan yang buruk denganku dalam hal kemampuannya. Ruler merupakan yang paling sulit untuk digunakan bahkan lebih susah. aku nggak bisa memerintah orang lain sama sekali."

"Kali ini, akan ada pembatasan untuk pertempuran kita karena kita akan bertarung di bawah tanah. Pengaruh kerusakan terparah adalah runtuhnya bangunan dan penurunan tanah. Kita harus menghindari menggunakan serangan kuat dan mencolok. ... Situasinya berbeda, tapi mirip dengan Game Sitri VS Gremory. Kita harus menghindari kerusakan sebanyak mungkin. Jadi tolong jangan menimbulkan dampak yang nggak perlu sebanyak mungkin. Jika diperlukan, aku akan memberikan perintah."

Ya, seperti kata Kaichou. Kami tidak bisa jadi penyebab stasiun bawah tanah musnah. Jadi itu berarti kami tidak bisa melakukan serangan kuat. Ini pastinya kayak pertandingan lawan Sitri.

Sesudah itu Kaichou menanyai kondisi kami, kelompok Gremory. Sepertinya dia akan merencanakan beberapa taktik improvisasi.

―Tapi, ada satu hal yang ada di pikiranku.

Ada satu orang yang yang punya badan besar berdiri di sisi Sitri. Dia orang asing. Dia punya rambut abu-abu di mana poninya itu panjang, dan matanya tersembunyi. Tapi dia agak punya wajah tampan. Dia benar-benar berbadan kekar. Hampir sama dengan Sairaorg-san.

Aku secara takut bertanya pada Shinra-senpai.

"U-Umm, siapa sih pria besar yang berdiri di sana...?"

"Oh, orang ini adalah mahasiswa yang terdaftar di departemen perguruan tinggi akademi Kuou, dan dia bidak [Benteng] baru Sitri."

Bidak [Benteng] Sitri!? Serius, seorang budak baru!? Aku terkejut karena aku mengetahui hal ini begitu tiba-tiba!

Di atas semua itu dia orang dari bagian perguruan tinggi Akademi Kuou! Jadi ada juga orang dengan tubuh bagus. Hmm, ada begitu banyak hal yang aku tidak sadari!

Pria itu berbicara dalam beberapa kata dengan respon sopan.

"...Panggil saya Loup Garou."

Dia bergumam seperti itu. Shinra-senpai meneruskan.

"Kami memanggilnya Rugal-san. Jadi tolong panggil lah dia sama seperti itu, Hyoudou-kun. Rugal-san, kita akan menyerahkan cadangan dari daerah luar padamu dalam hal ini."

"…Ya."

Orang yang disebut Rugal meninggalkan daerah ini sesudah itu.

...Begitu ya, jadi dia akan mengurus bagian luar dalam hal ini. Itu juga merupakan tugas yang tepat. Mungkin ada musuh tambahan datang dari luar.

《Master, tampaknya persiapan daerah sekitarnya sudah selesai.》

Aku mendengar suara asing! Saat kami, kelompok Gremory, melihat sekeliling mencari pemilik suara itu, kami menghentikan pandangan kami pada langit-langit stasiun!

lingkaran sihir Sitri muncul di langit-langit stasiun, dan yang muncul dari sana adalah kepala terbalik!

Dan orang itu adalah—

Seseorang denganparas kecil mengenakan topeng tengkorak berpakaian seperti Grim Reaper! Hei, pakaian itu, itu pasti Grim Reaper!

"G-Grim Reaper!"

Saat aku berteriak selagi menunjuk langit-langit, Kaichou mengatakan ini.

"Itu [Kuda] baruku—."

《Namaku ... Bennia. ... Aku mantan Grim Reaper.》

Seorang Grim Reaper bertubuh kecil jatuh dari langit-langit, dan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna!

Pada saat yang sama Grim Reaper-san melepaskan topengnya! Dan wajah seorang gadis yang tampak berada di SMP ini muncul! Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata mengantuk! Dia punya rambut ungu gelap panjang dan mata emas.

Dan simbol dari Grim Reaper di tangannya, sabit, dengan dekorasi yang tampak lucu di atasnya!

Seorang loli! Seorang loli Grim Reaper yang memegang sabit!?

"G-Grim Reaaaaper ~!? Dan seorang gadis!?"

Kaichou mengangguk kepadaku, yang saat ini lagi shock.

"Ya, Bennia adalah Grim Reaper. Meskipun aku mengatakan itu, dia itu seorang Demigod. Setengah Grim Reaper dan setengah manusia."

"Dia berkata kalau dia adalah putri dari salah satu Grim Reaper tingkat Ultimate, Orcus. Mengejutkan, kan?"

Saji menambahkan sedikit informasi tambahan. ... Wa-walaupun kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, aku tidak ngerti!

"... Aku dengar kamu punya seseorang dalam perhatian untuk menjadi [Kuda] dan [Bentng], tapi Grim Reaper ..."

Rossweisse-san juga menatap heran pada penampilan tubuh gadis Grim Reaper kecil ini.

Yup, aku juga kaget. Siapa yang akan pernah berpikir kalau [Kuda] bari sitri akan berakhir menjadi Grim Reaper!

Shinra-senpai menggeleng ke samping.

"Nggak, kami punya orang lain dalam perhatian untuk jadi [Kuda] kami. Tapi, kami gak bisa mengatur pertemuan dengan orang itu. Dan lalu dia muncul dan—"

《Aku berganti sisi karena aku nggak bisa mengikuti jalan Hades-sama lagi. Apa kamu akan mempertimbangkan untuk membuatku jadi budakmu?》

—Dia datang bernegosiasi seperti itu.

Tampaknya Kaichou pasti berpikir dia mungkin mata-mata dari sisi Hades, tapi Kaichou memiringkan kepalanya berpikir tidak akan ada mata-mata seberani dia.

"Aku curiga sekali padanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk percaya padanya karena satu fakta."

Aku bertanya pada Kaichou.

"Sa-satu fakta ...?"

lalu loli-loli Grim Reaper menyodokan sebuah kertas tanda tangan ke arahku.

《Boss Oppai Dragon. Aku penggemar besarmu, Boss. Lihat, aku punya begitu banyak bordir Oppai Dragon di balik jubahku. Dapatkah aku memintamu untuk memberikanku salah satu tanda tanganmu? 》

Ba-Bahkan kau menunjukkan bordir seperti itu ... Ah, benar-benar ada banyak bordiran saat aku memakai armour!

Tunggu, dia penggemarku!? aku punya satu lagi setelah Le Fay!

"Fansku ...?"

Aku bertanya selagi menandatangani.

《Ya, plus aku gak suka cara ayah jelekku dan Hades-sama jadi aku kabur dari rumah.》

Jadi itu berarti ada banyak jenis Grim Reapers? Sepertinya Tuhan dari dunia orang mati juga punya banyak masalah rumah.

"Sangat beruntung itu cukup dengan satu bidak [Kuda]."

Kaichou mengatakan itu. Sebebarnya, murah sekali.

《Darahku dari pihak ibu lebih kuat, jadi aku menakjubkan.》

Gadis loli ini mengatakan itu ... tapi sepertinya karakternya kuat. Baik dari segi karakteristik dan kemampuan.

Kaichou lalu berkata pada loli-loli Grim Reaper itu.

"Bennia, seperti Rugal, apa aku bisa menyerahkan bala bantuan dari luar padamu?"

《Yup, master. Aku akan berada di luar bersiaga dengan saudaraku yang bergabung pada waktu yang sama sepertikuku.》

Mengatakan itu loli Grim Reaper, Bennia, mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya dan menghilang tenggelam ke dalamnya seperti itu. ... Dia pastinya tidak menggunakan cara menghibur dengan melewati lingkaran sihir itu. Jadi, bukannya berpindah saat semburan cahaya, malahan dia pergi melaluinya dengan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Kaichou membuat napas kecil.

"Aku sangat menyesal kalau ternyata malah memperkenalkan budak baruku tepat sebelum rencana penting kita...berpikir ini terjadi saat waktu yang jelek."

"Nggak, itu sebenarnya hal yang bagus, ini membuatk tenang walau sedikit."

Itulah apa yang aku benar-benar rasakan. aku tidak punya banyak keyakinan karena aku harus menyelamatkan juniorku dari musuh yang identitasnya tidak diketahui, tapi keteganganku melunak dengan cara yang bagus dari perkenalan anggota baru sitri.

Jadi apa itu berarti potongan tersisa di sisi Sitri adalah 3 [Pion]? aku dengar kalau Saji bernilai 4 buah, dan Nimura-san bernilai 1 buah.

Kaichou lalu bertanya padaku.

"Sekarang, Ise-kun. Bagaimana kondisi Ddraig?"

"Sebenarnya, nggak begitu baik. Dia bangun sesekali, tapi dia tidur lagi. Dia tidur sekarang, dan dia nggak memberiku respon apapun. Aku bisa membuat gauntlet normal muncul, tapi aku nggak dalam kondisi terbaikku."

Sebenarnya, aku akhirnya bisa membuat gauntlet bekerja sebelumnya. Jadi aku mampu menggandakan kekuatanku dan menggunakan Gift. aku bisa menggunakan armourku selama latihan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang...Karena Ddraig belum pulih sepenuhnya, kekuatanku terlalu tak stabil ...

"Jadi, itu berarti Balance Breaker nggak mungkin untuk sekarang. Oke Mengerti. lalu ayo kita lalui dengan rencana di mana Boosted Gear Scale Mail nggak akan terlibat."

"Maafkan aku."

... Sial, aku sangat malu pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak berguna pada waktu yang krusial. aku diminta untuk mengurus rumah selagi Rias tidak ada, tapi aku sudah merasa malu pada diriku sendiri terus menerus...

Kaichou tersenyum padaku yang merasa sedih.

"Nggak ada satu pun alasan bagi kamu untuk minta maaf, Ise-kun. Kamu adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Dunia Bawah. Untuk bagian di mana Kamu gak bisa memberikan semua punyamu, kita hanya harus membuat ini untuk itu. Juga, Kamu bekerja terlalu keras dalam periode waktu yang singkat. Sebenarnya, Kamu bekerja sangat keras yang membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri dan merasa kalau kami kurang dalam hal kekuatan."

Bukan hanya Kaichou, tapi anggota Dewan Mahasiswa juga mengangguk.

"Kau harus bergantung pada kami kali ini, Hyoudou. Kita rival selama pertandingan. Tapi kita itu kawan selama pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Lagian Kita kan ingin melindungi Dunia Bawah dan Akademi Kuou juga."

Saji membuat senyum lebar. ... Ya, kau benar. tepat sekali.

Sona-kaichou meraih tanganku.

"Itu sebabnya, kami akan memimpin kalian hari ini. Aku bukan Rias, tapi tolong percaya padaku untuk saat ini."

[Ya, tentu saja!]

Semua orang dalam kelompok Gremory merespon! Ya, musuh tidak boleh memandang rendah kami yang berasal dari Akademi Kuou!

Kaichou bertanya padaku sekali lagi.

"Nomong-nomong, berapa kali kamu bisa menggunakan Gift?"

"Itu akan berubah dengan seberapa banyak kekuatan yang aku lipat gandakan, tapi kalau itu hanya 20 kali maka aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

Mendengar itu, Kaichou berkata padaku sesudah berpikir untuk sementara waktu.

"Sangat bagus. lalu Ise-kun akan—"

Diberi rincian dari rencana, kami pergi ke ruang bawah tanah menggunakan lift—.

Kami mencapai ruang bawah tanah, dan perkembangan kedepan stasiun dibuat khusus untuk kereta yang menuju ke Dunia Bawah.

Kami melewati atmosfer yang luas, dan saat kami pergi ke kanan dan ke kiri melalui lintasan—.

Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan kehadiran berbahaya. ... Pasti ada musuh menunggu kami sesudah kami sampai pada bagian akhir di mana kami berjalan sekarang.

Kami mengkonfirmasi satu sama lain dengan mata kami, dan membuat formasi beban masuk.

Untuk penyerang—barisan depan adalah Xenovia, Irina, Saji, [Kuda] Meguri-san, dan [Benteng] Yura.

Para barisan tengah ada aku, Akeno-san, Rossweisse-san, Shinra-senpai, dan [Pion] Nimura-san.

Barisnan belakang ada Sona-kaichou, Asia, [Peluncur] Kusaka-san dan Hanakai-san.

Formasi ini diatur untuk anggota bertipe jarak dekat sebagai barisan depan, anggota yang bertarung dari jarak jauh diposisikan sebagai barisan tengah, dan barisan belakang terdiri dari anggota bertipe pendukung dan orang yang memberikan perintah sebagai pilar pusat.

Karena aku dapat berpromosi tanpa otorisasi Rias, aku berpromosi ke [Ratu]. Saji dan Nimura-san juga berpromosi ke [Ratu] dengan otorisasi Kaichou.

Sesudah formasi tim ditetapkan, setiap orang memasang barang komunikasi Dunia Bawah ke dalam telinga mereka. Ini sesuatu yang menggantikan earphone dan mikrofon. Ini digunakan terutama di Ranting Game. Menggunakan ini akan mempermudah kami berkomunikasi diantara satu sama lain.

Sesudah kami saling memberi isyarat untuk konfirmasi akhir dengan mata kami, kami berlanjut ke bagian selanjutnya—.

Tempat saat kami menginjakkan kaki kami ke dalam ruang terbuka dari ruang bawah tanah yang kami masuki untuk pertama kalinya.

Itu adalah tempat yang luas seperti stasiun bawah tanah. Dan langit-langitnya juga terletak sangat tinggi. ... aku tidak pernah kepikiran ada tempat seperti ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa jenis wilayah yang tersembunyi di dalam ruang bawah tanah ini.

lalu saat aku melihat ke depan, ada begitu banyak dari mereka, kelompok penyihir!

Setiap salah satu dari mereka mengenakan jubah penyihir. Ada banyak jenis jubah, tapi aku sudah mengkonfirmasi jubah yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang yang menyerang sekolah.

Kami mengambil jarak, dan menghadap mereka.

...Hanya dari tampilan sederhana, apa mereka ada lebih dari seratus? Ada cukup banyak monster yang tampaknya sudah dipanggil. Berapa banyak sih dari kau yang berkumpul di sini!?

Sebaliknya, kami membiarkan banyak musuh menyalah gunakan kota ini. ... Ini cukup bermasalah.

Wanita penyihir—witches, tidak bisa dikonfirmasi dalam pandangan sederhana! Hanya saja orang ini. Ya. Mereka tidak akan dimasukkan dalam formasi kalau mereka tahu kekuatan Bilingualku. Rencana mereka akan terungkap.

Aku mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk pada mereka.

"Kami datang seperti yang kau katakan pada kami. Dimana juniorku?"

Suaraku menggema melalui ruang bawah tanah. Mereka tertawa atau mengangkat bahu mereka. ... respon yang memadang remeh pada kami. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan amarah, tapi aku harus tenang. Kelemahanku adalah aku maju ke depan tanpa ketenangan saat rekanku berada dalam bahaya. Sensei juga menunjukkan hal itu padaku baru-baru ini juga.

Salah satu penyihir melangkah maju.

"Ya ampun, bukankah semua orang itu Iblis. Untuk semua orang dari Gremory dan Sitri sang "Empat Pemula" datang ke sini untuk kami, itu sebuah kehormatan."

Kaichou bertanya.

"Apa tujuanmu? Phoenix? Atau itu kita?"

"Keduanya. Nah, kami memperlakukan wanita dari Phoenix dengan hati-hati kok. Kami diperintahkan oleh pimpinan kami untuk melakukannya."

Pimpinan? Siapa itu?

Meninggalkanku yang merasa ragu, penyihir meneruskan.

"Isu mengenai Phoenix sudah selesai, dan apa yang tersisa itu kalian semua. –Kami gak bisa membantu diri kami sendiri tapi jadi prihatin tentang itu. Kekuatan kalian semua yang dinilai oleh ketua busuk Mephisto dan asosiasi busuk itu. Perasaan ini, bisa kah kau memahaminya? kau gak bisa kan? Nah, alaminya kami, ingin menguji diri kami sendiri dan melihat apa ada Iblis muda yang kuat, kan? Bagi mereka yang menggunakan sihir dengan cara kasar seperti kami."

Penyihir itu mengklik jari-jarinya.

lalu, setiap salah satu dari penyihir mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir serangan bertipe sihir!

"Ayo kita mulai! Iblis! Pertempuran penentuan kekuatan Iblis VS sihir!"

Itu menjadi sinyal untuk memulai pertempuran! Banyak serangan sihir dengan atribut yang berbeda-beda dari api, air, es, petir, angin, cahaya, dan kegelapan, yang dikeluarkan ke arah kami! Kawanan monster yang mereka punya di bawah mereka juga datang maju pada kami!

Selagi berada di bawah hujanan kekuatan dalam jumlah serangan sihir yang beragam, Kaichou memerintahkan ini melalui perangkat komunikasi.

[—Sekarang, mari kita tunjukan pada mereka. Kekuatan Iblis muda—. Ayo kita buat mereka menyesal karena membuat Iblis dari Akademi Kuou menjadi musuh mereka.]

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Xenovia melompat ke depan!

Dia membuat ayunan besar dengan Ex-Durandal, dan dia membanting serangan sihir ke bawah dengan aura suci!

Rossweisse-san yang merupakan barisan tengah juga menembak fullburst nya, dan mendukung serangan Xenovia! Kawanan monster yang menyerang dengan cara ini dienyahkan dalam satu pukulan oleh serangan Rossweisse-san!

Dengan serangan combo Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san, serangan sihir dan monster beberapa dijatuhkan, namun serangan sihir yang lolos dari serangan itu masih berdatangan!

[Benteng] Yura yang merupakan barisan depan berdiri di depanku. Dia membuat sesuatu muncul di tangannya—.

Sebuah perisai besar! Yura berteriak!

"Perluas! Perisaiku, [Twinkle Aegis]!"

Saat itu, cahaya menyebar dari perisai dan berubah menjadi perisai cahaya raksasa! perisai cahaya raksasa ini mengambil setengah ruangan tempat kami berada! seperti sebuah tiang perisai!

Serangan sihir yang mendapat serangan balik dari kami nembus perisai—tapi itu tidak tergores!

Cukup banyak serangan sihir menyerang kami, tapi perisai tidak runtuh meskipun itu tertahan! perisai yang benar benar keras!

Aku lalu mendapat panggilan dari Sona-kaichou.

[Itu Sacred Gear buatan yang kami terima dari Azazel-sensei. Dengan membuat perjanjian dengan peri, lalu sesudah itu peri bertempat tinggal di perisai, dia mampu mengubah kemampuannya.]

Membuat perjanjian dengan peri, dan mengubah kemampuan perisai! Lebih penting lagi, itu Sacred Gear buatan Sensei ya! Berpikir sekarang, anggota Dewan Mahasiswa memang mengatakan mereka akan menerima Sacred Gear buatan!

Dengan menggabungkan pertahanan dari [Benteng], itu tampaknya seperti akan mengeluarkan pertahanan yang gila!

Setelah serangan sihir dan monster merka terhenti, keributan muncul dari kelompok penyihir. Mereka mungkin tidak berpikir semua serangan mereka akan terhenti dengan beberapa langkah saja.

[—Kita maju menyerang.]

Dengan perintah tanpa ampun Kaichou, kami memulai penyerangan kami!

[Ise-kun, tolong terbang kesekitar medan perang dengan Skithblathnir seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya.]

Aku menerima perintah dari Kaichou. Ya, itulah yang dia katakan padaku sebelum kami datang ke sini.

Jika aku tidak dapat menggunakan Breaker Balance, maka aku akan bertarung dengan cara yang berbeda! Apa yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang adalah dengan menggunakan Gift pada rekan-rekanku!

[Sesudah aku memberikan instruksi, maka akan sangat membantu kalau kamu menggunakan Gift ke lokasi tersebut.]

"Roger!"

Aku membuat kapal sihir—Ryuuteimaru muncul, dan naik ke atasnya. Ryuuteimaru terus terbang kesekitar selagi aku menggantung di atasnya. Oh, dia punya tenaga kuda dan kekuatan yang menakjubkan meskipun aku menggantung di atasnya! Aku malu Aku tidak bisa terbang dengan sayap Iblisku dalam bentuk dasarku...tapi aku akan serahkan dukunganku padamu, Ryuuteimaru!

Aku mulai menggandakan kekuatanku jadi aku bisa menggunakan Gift kapan saja! Ddraig, aku harap kau akan bangun segera!

[Boost!]

Barisan depan, yang terdiri dari Xenovia, Saji, dan [Kuda] Meguri Tomoe-san, maju ke depan. Xenovia menghancurkan serangan sihir bersama dengan penyihir dengan menyerang menggunakan kekuatan destructive! Benda yang Meguri-san bawa itu ... Sacred Gear buatan bertipe pedang Jepang? Sepertinya cahaya dan kegelapan dicampur!

[Sacred Gear buatan Tomoe itu tipe katakana "Blazer Shining and Darkness Blade". aku pikir nama resminya "Blazer Shining and Darkness Blade Samurai-sword".]

Kaichou memberitahu aku selagi bergumam seperti itu! Serius!? Jadi Sacred Gear Meguri-san dari sejarah hitam! Tapi itu punya kekuatan serangan yang sangat tinggi, bahkan dapat mengalahkan roh yang tidak punya bentuk fisik.

"Ya ampun! Kaichou! Tolong jangan gunakan nama itu! Tapi, ini benar-benar kuat!"

Meguri-san menggunakan pedang yang punya campuran cahaya dan kegelapan untuk mengalahkan para penyihir dari atas sihir pertahanan mereka!

Meguri-san, kenapa kau memilih yang satu itu!? Karena fitur-fiturnya? Y-Yah, itu punya kekuatan destruktif yang luar biasa, dan bahkan dapat berdampak pada dinding dan lantai yang terkena gelombang tebasan! Seperti yang aku pikirkan kalau Sacred Gear buatan itu kuat!

Jika aku ingat dengan benar, yang melahirkan semua nama-nama Sacred Gear buatan itu Sensei! Dia mantan Gubernur yang masih tidak bisa melupakan pemikiran Chuuniyou-nya(sindrom kelas delapan)!

"Aku gak akan kalah dari Xenovia!"

Orang yang menghunus pedang iblis suci produksi massal, selagi meluncur di udara dengan menyebarkan sayap putih murninya adalah barisan depan lainnya, Irina. Dia juga menembakkan laser yang diisi dengan kekuatan cahaya.

Berikutnya adalah Saji. Dia membuat musuh diselimuti api hitam yang sulit untuk dihilangkan, Blaze Black Flare.

"Tinggalah bersama di sana!"

Dia menangkap beberapa penyihir dengan dinding api hitam! Ya, api hitam muncul dari segala arah, dan menghentikan para penyihir seperti dinding yang mengelilingi mereka. Kebutuhan aktivasi akan terpenuhi saat mereka ada dalam jangkauan Saji, dan dinding api muncul di sekitar tempat musuh berdiri.

Salah satu Sacred Gear tipe Vritra, [Shadow Prison]—.

Kutukan Api Vritra di dalamnya, dan gerakan mereka akan disegel. Dan itu membuat orang-orang yang sudah ditangkap menderita secara bertahap oleh api panas itu—. Di atas itu [Delete Field] akan ditambahkan ke atasnya, dan kekuatan sihir mereka akan di ambil.

Sesudah kau ditangkap dalam penjara itu, kau akan terus ditangkap sampai semua kekuatanmu dicuri—.

Saji juga mengirim banyak benang, dan menghubungkan itu ke penyihir!

"Aku akan mengubah semua kekuatan sihir kalian ke kekuatan Iblis!"

Ya, kemampuan asli Saji bisa memainkan peran besar dalam hal ini. Dia pertama menghubungkan [Absorption Line] kepada musuhnya, dan menyerap kekuatan mereka. Dia bahkan meyerap darah mereka—

Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh benang. Kekuatan sihir mengalir ke Saji melalui benang!

"Sial!"

"Sesuatu seperti ini!"

Para penyihir mencoba memotong benang yang melekat pada mereka dengan sihir, tapi tak ada efek apapun. Lagian benangnya itu keras. Kau tak akan bisa memotong itu dengan mudah!

Lalu api hitam tersalur dalam benang dan menyerang penyihir!

…Jadi kau akan kehilangan pilihan setelah kau tertangkap oleh Saji, ya. Benang dan penjara, jika kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyelinap keluar dari itu, maka kau akan tersegel. Di atas itu kemampuannya masih bisa berubah jadi Raja Naga…

Dia benar-benar semakin kuat sebagai tipe teknik, Si Saji itu!

[Ise-kun, bisakah kamu mendengar aku? Tolong transfer kekuatanmu ke Saji!]

Perintah Kaichou, itulah yang sudah aku tunggu!

"Roger!"

Aku terbang di udara selagi berpegangan pada Ryuuteimaru, jadi aku turun di mana Saji berada dan mentransfer kekuatan berlipat gandaku ke dalam benang!

Saji melepaskan benang yang terhubung padanya, dan lalu menghubungkannya barisan tengah, Rossweisse-san! Benang terhubung di antara penyihir dan Rossweisse-san!

[Transfer!]

Beberapa benang membuat gerakan keras saat aku memindahkan kekuatanku, dan kekuatan sihir penyihir mengalir cepat ke Rossweisse-san!

Penyihir yang kekuatannya di serap hanya kesakitan dan dan jatuh ke lantai! Sebaliknya aura luar biasa mengalir keluar dari tubuh Rossweisse-san!

"W-Wow!"

Saat aku terkejut dengan bagaimana benang digunakan, Kaichou mengatakan ini.

[Kemampuan benang untuk menyerap kekuatan sihir sudah ditingkatkan. Pada saat yang sama benang akan terhubung ke Rossweisse-san. –Kita juga punya pengguna sihir di pihak kita, jadi kita harus memanfaatkan situasi ini.]

Dia benar-benar memahami karakter aku, Saji, dan Rossweisse-san sangat baik!

[Biasanya benang bisa juga terhubung ke Gasper-kun. Kita bisa menyerap darah dari lawan dengan menghubungkan benang ke lawan dan Gasper-kun. Lagian, benang ini juga bisa menyerap darah. Lawan akan menderita kehilangan darah dan Gasper-kun akan menaikan kekuatannya dengan menyerap darah. Ada metode seperti juga. Masalahnya kapasitas paru-paru Gasper-kun...jadi aku akan bertanya padanya lain kali.].

Kaichou! berapa banyak sih cara bertarung yang kau teliti!? Bukankah kau terlalu hebat menggunakan kelompok kami!?

"Nimura! Aku serahkan punggungku padamu! "

"Serahkan padaku! Genshirou-senpai! "

Sesudah Saji mengatakan itu, orang yang menggunakan gerakan cepat untuk meninju dan menendang para penyihir dengan tangan telanjang adalah barisan tengah, [Pion] Nimura Ruroko-san. Dia bergerak mendukung Saji.

Nimura-san memakai armour di kakinya. Dan pancaran aura kuat keluar dari sana, sepertinya itu memberi kecepatan yang luar biasa dan tendangan. Sacred Gear buatan melengkapi kakinya!

Nimura-san maju dalam jarak musuh dan membuat gerak tubuh cepat. Ini seperti tarian bergaya menyerang!

"Chi! Ini lebih sulit dari yang kita duga!"

Para penyihir juga heran dengan berbagai serangan Saji, dan mereka mengubah target mereka.

Para penyihir sudah angkat tangan terhadap Xenovia yang menyerang dengan heroik.

"Chimera!"

Mereka memanggil beberapa Chimera dengan sihir pemanggil, dan mereka mulai menyerang Xenovia! Chimera bertipe burung raksasa terbang di udara, dan Chimera bertipe ular merangkak di tanah! Xenovia membuat sikap dengan pedang sucinya, dan meningkatkan aura suci.

—lalu, Chimera ketiga muncul dengan menerobos lantai! Seekor kura-kura seperti Chimera dengan kerang! Xenovia mengalahkan Chimera bertipe kura-kura dengan satu serangan menggunakan Destruction Excalibur!

—Tapi, cangkangnya lebih keras dari yang diharapkan, dan mungkin karena cangkangnya lebih keras karena itulah itu jadi Chimera, pedang menusuk jauh ke dalam dan tak tampak itu bisa ditarik dari lagi dalam waktu singkat!

—Pedangnya tersegel!

Lalu Chimera yang terbang di udara dan Chimera yang merangkak di tanah menyerangnya!

Xenovia membuat bentuk Ex-Durandal berubah sebelum terpukul! Itu kekuatan Mimic!

Xenovia mengayunkan pedang suci yang seperti cambuk itu, dan memotong Chimera yang terbang jadi dua! Saat bertubrukan, kejutan yang terasa seperti kehancuran tambahan mengikutinya sesudah itu!

Tapi Chimera bertipe ular masih tersisa!

Xenovia mengubah bilahnya dari cambuk ke bentuk aslinya, dan meningkatkan kecepatan pedangnya! Dia memotong Chimera bertipe ular jadi dua dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! Sepertinya kerusakan tambahan juga ditambahkan ke ayunannya yang barusan dan kawah terbentuk di lantai dari gelombang ayunan itu!

Aliran sukses dari Mimic, Rapidly, dan Destruction. Xenovia baru saja menggunakan ketiga karakteristik pedang sucinya.

Para penyihir terkejut melihat itu!

[Dia bukan si Idiot kekuatan?!]

Mereka berteriak itu pada saat yang sama! Xenovia, bagaimana sih dia dinilai di dunia penyihir!? Tidak, dia itu si idiot kekuatan! Tapi dia juga berkembang!

"Ku! Lalu aku akan menyerang dengan sihir! "

Salah satu penyihir menciptakan bola api menggunakan sihir, dan melepaskan banyak dari itu! Kawanan bola api bergerak melalui udara bebas seolah-olah punya pikirannya sendiri!

Xenovia mencoba mengenyahkan itu dengan pedang suci-nya, tapi bola api menghindar sebelum tertebas, jadi dia tidak bisa dikalahkan. Ah, itu kan serangan yang Xenovia lemah akan itu!

Lalu Kaichou memberikan perintahnya.

[Xenovia-san, gunakan kekuatan Ruler.]

"Tapi, Kaichou. aku gak bisa mengaktifkan kemampuan Ruler dengan baik. Dan apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan mengendalikan para penyihir?"

[Bukan, Kamu salah. Ruler bukan hanya untuk mengontrol makhluk hidup.]

... Apa maksudnya? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti!

Kaichou berkata ini pada Xenovia yang sepertinya dia akan memukul bola api yang terbang di udara!

[Xenovia-san! Kerahkan kemampuan Ruler kepada sihir bola api itu! Pikirkanlah dengan kuat. kalau, Kamu ingin menghentikan api itu! Kalau prediksiku benar, aspek pedang itu akan naik satu tingkat!]

"—!"

Sepertinya Xenovia berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diperintahkan Kaichou selagi memasang ekspresi serius! lalu pedang suci-bersinar seolah-olah menanggapinya!

Saat berikutnya, api yang melaju ke arah Xenovia gerakannya terhenti, dan tetap dalam posisi mereka!

... Apa dia menghentikannya dengan kekuatan pedang suci? Dia berhenti dengan perintah dari sihir!

Xenovia juga terkejut dengan hasilnya.

"…Ada juga cara menggunakan kekuatan Ruler kayak gini ya...Kaichou, apa artinya ini?"

[Itu seperti yang aku pikirkan. Sepertinya, hal-hal yang dapat dikuasai bukan hanya terbatas pada makhluk hidup. kamu bisa menguasai sihir walau sedikit sekarang, tapi itu bukan satu-satunya kemampuannya. Tergantung pada cara kamu menggunakannya, Kamu harus bisa mengatur fenomena apapun. Jika itu sulit, setidaknya kendalikan serangan musuh-musuhmu. Atau Kamu bisa mendukung rekanmu saat serangan mereka meleset.]

"... Jadi aku bisa mengganggu serangan musuh dengan itu, dan mendukung rekan-rekanku."

[Ya. Melihat kemampuan yang berterus terang itu bagus. Tapi, tergantung pada bagaimana kamu menggunakannya, Kamu bisa menggunakannya dalam banyak cara. Caramu barusan menggunakan kekuatan Ruler itu contoh yang bagus.]

...

Aku masih terkejut melihat bagaimana Sona-kaichou memerintah.

Kau luar biasa, Kaichou. Dia bahkan memikirkan langkah baru untuk kelompok kami. ... Medan Perang ini, imajinasi apa sih yang dia gunakan dalam kepalanya?

"Targetkan juga si pemimpin Sitri itu!"

Para penyihir juga menkonsentrasikan serangan mereka pada Kaichou! Mereka mencoba mengalahkan otaknya!

Tapi, disekitar Kaichou—dan juga barisan belakang lainnya, penghalang biru kuat keluar. –Orang yang mengaktifkan itu adalah [Peluncur] Hanakai Momoe-san!

"Aku gak akan membiarkan Kamu menjatuhkan Kaichou dan barisan belakang."

Gelang muncul di kedua lengannya. Dan gelang itu memancarkan aura.

Sacred Gear buatan tipe penghalang! Sepertinya itu punya jarak lebar karena bisa menutupi seluruh kelompok barisan belakang kami!

Jadi itu berarti barisan belakang tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan ya. Haha, dengan ini, para barisan tengah bisa bertarung tanpa khawatir!

Tapi para penyihir tidak peduli pada penghalang tersebut dan melanjutkan serangan mereka! Beberapa penyihir muncul dan lenyap seketika, dan terus menggunakan teleportasi muncul dan menghilang sederhana! Mereka maju ke dalam formasi dan mendekati Kaichou!

"Heh! sini, makan niiihhhh! "

Lingkaran sihir muncul di udara terbalik, dan batu raksasa muncul dari situ! sangat besar! Jika sesuatu seperti itu turun menimpa barisan belakang, penghalang Hanakai-san tidak akan bertahan!

"Ara ara, aku nggak akan membiarkan itu."

Selagi membuat tawa tak kenal takut, orang yang menembak dengan kekuatan iblis ke batu jatuh itu—.

Serangan Halilintar suci besar dalam bentuk seekor naga timur menembus batu!

Kilatan petir dan suara ledakan terjadi, batu dengan mudah pecah ke setiap arah! Sebuah fragmen besar batu akan jatuh dari atas kepala kami, tapi naga halilintar suci bergerak di udara seolah-olah punya pikirannya sendiri, dan memakan fragmen ke dalamnya!

Akeno-san tersenyum selagi listrik berjalan melalui jari-jarinya! Yang tumbuh dari punggungnya itu enam sayap Malaikat Jatuh. Dia memakai sebuah gelang emas dengan simbol-simbol sihir melengkapi kedua lengannya.

"—Raikouryuu(Naga Halilintar suci). Karena aku sudah mengambil ki Ise-kun dengan tubuhku sendiri, aku mulai bisa menggunakan teknik khusus seperti itu."

Serius!? Jadi karena kau mengisap ki seorang naga, halilintar suci berubah menjadi Naga!? Dan itu tidak hanya bergerak tapi seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri!?

"Si [Ratu] itu pertahanannya terbuka!"

Para penyihir belum tersentak walaupun batu itu sudah dihancurkan, dan mereka melepaskan serangan mereka berikutnya!

Mereka menembakkan cahaya dalam bentuk panah! Cahaya adalah racun bagi Iblis! Dan sepertinya kepadatan cahayanya kuat! Jadi langsung terkena itu buruk!

Tanpa khawatir, Akeno-san bertahan...dengan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dan menahan semua serangan musuh! Oh, bukankah itu lingkaran sihir dari kekuatan iblis, itu lingkaran sihir dengan simbol-simbol sihir dan tanda di atasnya! Tadi Akeno-san menggunakan sihir!

"Ufufu, itu mantra pertahanan yang diajarkan langsung dari Rossweisse-san. aku akan meningkatkan sifatku sebagai [Benteng] dengan ini. "

Jadi dia meningkat sifat sebagai seorang [Benteng] seperti Rossweisse-san dengan mantra sihir pertahanan. Biasanya, [Benteng] dari iblis meningkatkan sifat mereka dengan kekuatan iblis dan mantra sihir pertahanan.

Koneko-chan juga sudah meningkatkan pertahanan dengan menggunakan kekuatan iblis, tapi karena dia belum menguasai daerah itu, dia tidak bisa membuatnya dengan baik. Akeno-san juga sama, dan karena dia lebih bagus dalam menyerang, dia tahu kalau dia tidak punya pertahanan dari pertarungannya dengan musuh yang kuat.

Akeno-san adalah [Ratu]. Dia punya kemampuan [Benteng], [Kuda], dan [Peluncur]. Namun, seorang [Ratu] punya poin yang kuat dan poin lemah saat mereka menggunakan ciri-ciri dari 3 piece itu, dan tampaknya ada kecocokan dengan mereka juga, jadi kemampuan mereka yang bagus dalam menggunakan itu akan berbeda setiap orangnya.

Misalnya saat aku menggunakan Triana, [Benteng] akan jadi satu-satunya yang punya kecocokan terbaik denganku, dan kecocokanku dengan [peuncur] itu jelek. Itulah kenapa jadinya hanya mengkhususkan diri dalam tembakan. Ini juga sama saat aku berubah menjadi True-[Queen].

Akeno-san adalah kebalikan dari aku dan tidak bagus dengan sifat dari [Benteng]. Untuk alasan itu, dia punya banyak kelemahan dalam hal pertahanan. Tentu saja, sifatnya yang terbaik dalam menggunakan itu ya [Peluncur].

Tapi karena kita sudah punya banyak pertempuran dengan musuh yang kuat, dia sudah mulaimengatasi titik-titik lemahnya dan sudah mulai bisa jadi lebih kuat dengan belajar pertahanan bertipe sihir! Dia membuat kurangnya dalam kekuatan ibis pertahanan dengan memperoleh mantra sihir!

"Nah, aku harus menghukum anak-anak yang sudah melakukan hal nakal!"

Akeno-san memasang wajah sadis, dan dia mengalahkan banyak dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menyerang Kaichou dengan menggunakan kekuatan iblis api dan es! Api dan es juga punya bentuk naga! Jadi mengisap ki Naga akan memberikan efek seperti itu ya! Atau karena itu ki Sekiryuutei ?

[Penyihir itu ahli dalam melewati formasi kita...tapi tampaknya Akeno telah meningkatkan dirinya dengan menggunakan pengalaman kekalahannya dalam Ranting Game]

Kata Kaichou. Ya, Lagian kan Akeno-san sudah bekerja keras! Bahkan skor keseluruhannya dalam Ranting Game dinilai cukup parah, jadi dia merasa tertekan. Sepertinya dia memikirkan cara untuk meningkatkan dirinya setiap hari dengan ngobrol bersama Rias.

Kaichou lalu memberi perintah!

[—Oh, Ise-kun! Langkah berikutnya! Tolong transfer kekuatan ke Rossweisse-san!]

"Ya!"

Peranku itu untuk terbang di sekitar medan perang dengan menggunakan Ryuuteimaru selagi Kaichou memberi perintah, dan mentransfer kekuatan Sekiryuuteiku kepada rekan rekanku! lalu Rossweisse-san membuat sihir Fullburstnya saat dia menerima kekuatanku!

Para penyihir di garis depan sudah cukup lelah! Kita bisa lakukan ini!

"Arah si Sekiryuutei!"

Ada serangan sihir yang dilepaskan ke arahku yang lagi terbang di udara—. Tapi banyak pelindung muncul dan bertindak sebagai perisai seakan mendukungku. Ada banyak pelindung dengan bentuk yang berbeda mengambang di seluruh ruangan.

"Lihat, dan lalu lindungi. Itulah Sacred Gearku. "

Orang yang mengatakan itu adalah [Peluncur] Kusaka Reya-san.

[Pelindung yang Reya gunakan adalah Sacred Gear buatan yang bisa digunakan untuk mencari musuh, mengumpulkan informasi, dan bertindak sebagai perisai.]

Kaichou memberikan penjelasan seperti itu. Oh, rasanya aku seperti bisa terbang di sekitar medan perang dengan aman! Lebih dari itu, para anggota kelompok sitri punya berbagai kemampuan!

[Ise-kun, Tolong transfer kekuatan ke Tsubaki kali ini!]

aku menerima perintah berikutnya! aku terbang menuju Shinra-senpai! –Tapi banyak sekali es raksasa yang memakan sepertiga dari ruangan ini akan diluncurkan dari sisi musuh!

Saat aku melihat cermin yang Shinra-senpai sudah aktifkan, aku mengerti apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan kami lakukan.

—Pembaik! Sacred Gear Shinra-senpai dapat mengembalikan serangan yang diterima oleh musuh dengan dampak ganda!

[Peningkatan pembalik. Dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei ditambahkan, bahkan bisa membalikkan serangan sihir seperti itu!]

Aku mentransfer kekuatanku pada Shinra-senpai seperti yang diperintahkan Kaichou!

Sacred Gear cerminnya bersinar, dan mengubah ukurannya!

[Tsubaki! Tolong balikkan kembali pada mereka tanpa mempengaruhi ruang bawah tanah ini!]

"Ya, Kaichou!"

Gumpalan es besar bertabarakan dengan cermin yang sekarang sudah menjadi lebih besar! Suara ledakan besar bergema di seluruh medan perang, tapi kekuatan destruktif es dikembalikan ke penyihir sesegera!

Banyak es yang sudah hancur jatuh ke atas formasi musuh dengan berubah menjadi fragmen besar!

"Sial! Es!"

"Ini gak guna! Mereka menembus pertahanan sihir karena kekuatannya sudah meningkat dari kemampuan Sacred Gear itu!"

Ada banyak jeritan dari para penyihir.

Semua fragmen es jatuh pada mereka dengan kemampuan dari Sacred Gear Shinra-senpai yang diterapkan ke dalamnya dan kekuatan serangan itu sudah meningkat.

Kelompok penyihir pada dasarnya musnah sesudah menerima serangan balik tadi. Banyak dari mereka sudah terkapar ke dinding dan lantai, dan mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kaichou, sudah selesai!"

Saji berteriak! Apa yang muncul dari lengan kanannya adalah benang tebal.

[Bagus, Saji. Hubungkan ke Ise-kun, dan sebarkan mereka!]

Sama seperti apa yang Kaichou perintahkan, Saji melempar benang padaku. menempel pada gauntletku, tapi apa yang akan dia hubungkan? Benang yang terhubung ke gauntletku terputus dari Saji.

"Menyebar!"

Merespon seperti perintah Saji, dan benang tebal menyebar ke banyak benang! Lebih dari selusin benang berkedut seolah-olah mereka hidup, dan menyebar ke segala arah, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu untuk melekatkan dirinya!

Benang itu mengarah ke—semua rekan-rekanku dalam formasi kami! Setiap dari mereka masing-masing terhubung, dan gauntletku terhubung ke semua orang melalui benang!

Kaichou lalu mengatakan.

[Dengan ini, kekuatan Ise-kun untuk mentransfer bisa ditularkan ke semua orang melalui benang. Ise-kun, tolong mundur ke belakang. Pekerjaan terakhirmu adalah mentransfer kekuatanmu pada semua orang sesudah kamu men-dua kali lipatkan kekuatanmu sendiri.]

Gift dengan menggunakan benang! Ha-Hal ini tentu akan jadi mudah! Karena aku terhubung ke mereka, aku tidak harus bergerak lagi! Sesudah aku selesai menggandakan kekuatanku, aku hanya harus mengalirkannya ke mereka. apa bagus bagiku mundur sekarang!

Kaichou meneruskan.

[Ini akan lebih bagus kalau kita menggunakan metode ini dari awal ... tapi butuh waktu untuk memastikan benang bisa cukup kuat untuk menerima kekuatan Sekiryuutei, yang juga akan melalui evolusi. Jika benang itu gak bisa dipercaya, bisa saja kekuatanmu meledak saat melakukan transfer ke semua orang. Kekuatan benangnya sudah ditunjukkan saat kamu mentransfer kekuatan ke benang saat terhubung dengan Rossweisse-san dan para penyihir. Dan satu-satunya hal tersisa adalah membuat benang yang cukup untuk semua orang dalam kelompok kita.]

—Kaichou mulaimemahami cara untuk menggunakan kekuatanku!

Aku jadi terdiam, dan Kaichou mengatakan ini kepadaku dengan suara yang cerah.

[kecocokan antara Ise-kun dan Saji terlalu bagus. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan membuat taktik dengan itu.]

Sona-kaichou, Kamu sangat bisa diandalkan saat kamu berada di pihak kami!

[Sepertinya ini adalah kemenangan kita pada pertempuran pertama.]

Sama seperti yang Kaichou katakan, para penyihir hampir dimusnahkan dalam pertempuran pertama melawan kami.

Bagian 3[sunting]

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja dengan ini!"

"Terima kasih, Argento-senpai."

Asia yang sudah selesai penyembuhan Nimura-san mulai menyembuhkan orang berikutnya!

Pertarungan ini sangat menguntungkan kami. Kamu bisa menghitung jumlah musuh yang masih berdiri, dan karena kami diuntungan kami bergerak ke fase di mana rekan-rekan kami yang cedera mulai disembuhkan.

Aku berdiri di belakang setelah itu. Aku mendua kali lipatkan kekuatanku dengan aman, dan menyalurkan kekuatanku melalui benang.

"Ayo pergi, Irina!"

"Yeah!"

Xenovia dan Irina yang merupakan barisan depan bahkan tidak menghiraukan luka-luka mereka, dan terus maju mengamuk.

Para penyihir tidak bisa menghentikan Xenovia yang sudah belajar bagaimana menggunakan ciri-ciri pedang sucinya.

Irina juga bertarung dengan sangat baik dengan pedang Suci-Iblisnya. Dari kekuatan pengguna pedang suci-iblis, bisa punya atribut yang nambah ke dalamnya, seperti Kiba.

Mungkin karena Irina sudah menguasai penggunaannya karena dia berlatih dengan kami, jadi dia punya atribut seperti api, petir, es, dan lain-lain ditambahkan ke pedang suci-iblis, dan sekarang dia bertarung dengan menguntungkan melawan sihir penyihir.

"Ara ara, walaupun aku memperkuat ciri-ciri ku."

"Nah, ini gak seberapa."

Lalu kekuatan serangan iblis Akeno-san dan sihir Rossweisse-san kena! Sebuah ledakan besar dan letusan bom terjadi, dan letusan itu menghilangkan sihir tipe pertahanan dan Golem tipe bertahan!

"Serahkan pertahanan padaku!"

[Benteng] Yura dari Dewan Mahasiswa yang menggunakan Sacred Gear buatan bertipe perisai, dan dia melindungi rekan-rekannya dengan menahan serangan musuh! Perisai yang dapat dilepaskan ke arah musuh selagi berputar seperti yo-yo. Saat itu, juga mungkin bisa mengeluarkan api dan petir dari perisai untuk menyerang dengan atribut. Sebuah yo-yo diselimuti api dan petir!

Kaichou yang melihat hal ini lalu bergumam.

[...Begitu, itu nggak mengherankan kalau aku pikir taktik Rias itu naif. Musuh yang kita lawan sekarang adalah kelompok penyihir yang lebih kuat dari penyihir rata-rata...]

Kaichou mengeluarkan nafasnya.

[Kelompok Gremory terlalu kuat. Aku menyadari hal ini sekali lagi saat memerintah mereka. Dari pada memberikan perintah, kelompokmu sangat kuat di mana semua dari kalian hanya bisa maju ke depan. Dan biasanya, Kamu yang berada dalam keadaan Balance Breaker dan Kiba-kun ditambahkan ke dalamnya, jadi membuatku berpikir kamu gak perlu taktik. Mau gimana lagi kalau Rias mulai berpikir akan lebih baik dengan hanya maju ke depan.]

Maafkan aku! Udah jadi tim otak dalam otot! Ya, kami sudah menggunakan kekuatan sederhana untuk maju ke depan!

Aku pikir kami sudah jadi sedikit lebih baik setelah belajar beberapa teknik, tapi tampaknya itu berubah jadi tim Kekuatan super yang tahu beberapa teknik!

[Bisa bertarung menguntungkan saat kamu nggak berada dalam keadaan Balance Breaker, selagi kekuatan destruktif Durandal nggak bisa digunakan, dan selagi Kiba-kun nggak ada di sini...Seperti yang aku pikirkan, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk iblis dari sekarang adalah pelatihan budak kami. Kami juga akan meningkatkan waktu yang diperlukan untuk latihan.]

Ah, kaca mata Kaichou bersinar. Sepertinya latihan keras menunggu Kelompok Sitri!

"Aku gak mau lawan kelompok Gremory lagi."

"Aku juga. Kita akan mati kalau kita melawan mereka lagi."

Hanakai-san dan Kusaka-san mengatakan itu selagi menggumamkan hal lainnya! Kaichou juga mendesah mendengar itu. ... Tidak, aku tidak ingin melawan Sitri juga. Lagian, aku sdah tahu kalau otak Kaichou itu seperti zona misterius bagiku. Dan pertempuran ini berakhir selagi mematuhi perintah Kaichou...Aku pikir itu adalah prestasi besar bisa menggunakan dua tim yang berbeda dengan kekuatan penuh mereka!

――!

Lalu para penyihir meletakkan tangan mereka seolah-olah mereka menyerah.

"... Baiklah, baiklah. Ini salah kami. Sebenarnya, pemimpin kami meminta kalian untuk datang."

Cahaya muncul dari arah tempat yang mereka lihat, dan lingkaran sihir tipe teleportasi muncul.

"Tujuannya, pemimpin di balik penyerangan ini dan juniormu lagi menunggu. Pergi lah. Terlebih lagi, pemimpin berkata Sekiryuutei, Vritra, Pengguna Durandal, Pendeta Cahaya dan Halilintar, Wanita suci penyembuh, Valkyrie, dan Michael Ace, harus datang."

Sang Penyihir mengatakan itu selagi cemberut.

... Mereka punya semangat tinggi seperti sebelum pertempuran dimulai, tapi apa apaan sikap itu...Yah, Tak apalah. Tidak ada untungnya aku mengeluh pada mereka.

Kaichou mengeluarkan perangkat dari telinganya, dan mengaktifkan Lingkaran sihir tipe komunikasi.

"Kita akan memanggil orang-orang yang bersiaga di atas, dan menangkap semua penyihir."

"Ge! Kau mau menangkap kita!? I-Itu hanya lelucon! Tangkap saja spellcasters dari Khaos Brigade!"

Para penyihir menunjukkan perilaku bodoh. Apa apaan itu tadi "Penyihir Sesat" yang tadi mereka katakan?

... Tidak, kami punya korban di pihak kami. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu menjadi lelucon! Jadi mereka mengatakan mereka menyerang kami seolah-olah mereka lagi bermain ...!?

Saji mencengkram kerah penyihir yang tadi baru saja mengatakan itu. Aku ingat wajahnya juga. Itu salah satu dari orang-orang yang menyerangku kemarin di akademi. Saji melotot ke arahnya.

"... Jangan main-main! Siswa kami pergi melalui neraka karena kalian ..."

Saji tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melepaskan kerah orang itu.

"... kalau aku bertindak seperti ini, aku gak akan terlihat keren saat aku mengatakan itu pada Hyoudou sebelumnya. Tapi. Tapi ... "

Saji tinjunya gemetar dengan frustrasi.

Sebelum datang ke sini, Saji berkata padaku dengan tenang, "Daripada memikirkan sekolah sekarang, kau harus berkonsentrasi menyelamatkan Toujou-san". Tapi, Saji pasti juga punya banyak amarah dalam dirinya juga.

Ya, pria ini juga salah satu anggota Dewan Mahasiswa berjalan di sekitar sekolah melakukan yang terbaik demi siswa lainnya—. Itu normal saja baginya mencintai sekolah lebih dari siapa pun.

Aku menempatkan tanganku di bahu Saji, aku tersenyum padanya, dan lalu meninju penyihir yang dilepaskan Saji di wajah.

"Kalau kau mencari seseorang ... datang pada kami! Siswa normal gak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Pria penyihir menatapku bingung.

Ya, Sensei, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tetap tenang kalau rekanku terlibat di dalamnya. ... Maafkan aku. Tapi kali ini aku merasa sedikit lega.

Saji membuat senyum pahit.

"... Hyoudou, Kau idiot."

"Kita berdua begitu, sobat."

Serius, Kiba, Gasper, kau, dan aku, harus punya pertemuan iblis laki-laki Kuou akademi.

Orang-orang yang pergi masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir baru adalah kelompok Gremory, Irina, dan Kaichou dan Saji dari sisi Sitri. Seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Para anggota Dewan Mahasiswa yang masih memindahkan para penyihir yang kami tangkap bersama dengan staf dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar yang bersiaga di atas.

Sepertinya pertempuran terjadi di atas antara staf dan para penyihir. Sepertinya para penyihir yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk mengirim batu, Golem bumi, dan monster adalah mereka yang sudah memanggil itu ke ruang bawah tanah. Sepertinya para penyihir yang menghindari kemampuanku mendukung para penyihir yang ada dalam dari luar. Para penyihir itu juga dikalahkan dan tertangkap.

Kami menuju "pemimpin" yang disebutkan tadi selagi kami berhenti berperasa suram.

Dan apa yang muncul di depan kami setelah kami melewati lingkaran sihir yang mereka siapkan—

... Adalah tempat putih yang luas.

Tidak ada apa apa, hanya ruang putih normal. tempat ini atas, bawah, kiri, dan kanan berwarna putih.

... Langit-langitnya cukup tinggi. Ini tidak sebesar medan perang yang kami gunakan dalam latihan kami, tapi ini cukup luas dimana kami bisa bertarung leluasa di sini.

"tempat ini adalah "pabrik" yang kami buat di celah dimensi. teknik ini diadaptasi dari apa yang Iblis gunakan dalam medan perang di Ranting Game."

――!

Tiba tiba ada suara baru. Saat aku lihat kearah itu...

Sebuah bayangan yang tidak ada saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan ini sebelumnya muncul.

Seseorang yang memakai jubah perak dengan aksesoris mendetail berada jauh dari kami. Suara itu milik seorang pria muda.

Dia juga cukup tinggi. Aku tidak bisa berkata dia seperti apa karena dia mengenakan tudungnya.

... Dilihat dari penampilannya, apa dia seorang penyihir? Saat aku memperhatikan pergerakkannya—

"Ise-sama!"

Kali ini suara Ravel! Saat aku melihat ke arah dimana suara itu berasal, Ravel dan Koneko-chan berdiri di sisi paling kanan dari kami! ... Koneko-chan menggendong Gasper! Dia tampaknya pingsan, dan jelas saja mereka melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

Ravel dan Koneko-chan tidak ditawan atau apa pun, dan mereka masih mengenakan seragam Kuou akademi yang sama saat mereka diculik. Selain itu ... Gasper, tidak ada luka terlihat saat satu kali melihatnnya.

"Kau bisa membawa mereka kembali."

Pria berjubah mengatakan itu.

Selagi memperhatikan dia, kami melambaikan tangan kami pada Koneko-chan dan Ravel, dan menyuruh mereka datang kepada kami.

pria yang mengenakan jubah tidak melakukan apa-apa selagi kami bertemu kembali dengan ketiganya.

"Ise-sama…"

Ravel matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ravel, apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu? Aku dengar mereka mencari Phoenix ..."

Saat aku bertanya, Ravel tubuhnya bergoyang dalam diam. Aku bisa lihat kalau itu bukan kerusakan fisik, dia telah menerima kerusakan emosional.

Koneko-chan menurunkan Gasper kebawah yang tadinya dia gendong, dan menyerahkannya ke Asia agar dia disembuhkan.

Koneko-chan menggigit bibirnya dengan frustrasi.

"... Ravel, Gya-kun, dan aku, kami diperiksa untuk sesuatu dengan lingkaran sihir. Mereka nggak banyak melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh kami. Kecuali, Gya-kun ..."

Gasper wajahnya banyak terpukul sampai membengkak. Bengkak dalam warna biru, dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajah menggemaskan-nya —.

"... Gya-kun mencoba melindungi kami dan ..."

Koneko-chan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Melihat wajah bengkak Gasper...

Pria mengenakan jubah mengatakan ini.

"Ini salah kami mengenai anak itu. Karena dia berdiri di depan kami untuk melindungi mereka berdua, sepertinya bawahanku menggunakan tinju mereka sebagai gantinya. Selain itu, kami memperlakukan mereka dengan baik."

... Begitu, jadi Gasper berusaha melindungi Koneko-chan dan Ravel.

Kau menunjukkan seberapa banyak kejantananmu sebenarnya.

Semua orang dalam kelompok kami termasuk aku mengubah kepadatan aura di sekitar tubuh kami setelah melihat penampilan Gasper.

Mereka meengembalikan junior menggemaskan kami dengan keadaan begini, jadi kami tidak bisa membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja ...!

Sona-kaichou menghentikanku menggunakan tangannya yang memancarkan aura kemarahan, dan lalu ia berbicara.

"Apa kau dalang di balik kejadian ini?"

"Ya, aku."

Dia menjawab segera pertanyaan Kaichou. Seperti yang aku pikirkan, orang ini adalah "pemimpin" yang para penyihir bicarakan.

Kaichou bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau bagian dari Khaos Brigade? Lalu, apa alasan kau atas penyerangan ini?"

"Ya, aku sendiri menjadi bagian dari Khaos Brigade sekarang. Ada beberapa alasan untuk serangan kami. Alasan kenapa para penyihir menyerang kalian semua adalah karena rasa ingin tahu mereka. Orang-orang yang awalnya dimilik Khaos Brigade—."

Kaichou melanjutkan setelah pria itu.

"Mereka membuat aliansi dengan kelompok penyihir sesat, kan? Para penyihir dari sebelumnya adalah tim yang terdiri dari campuran para penyihir yang diasingkan dari asosiasi dan penyihir milik Khaos Brigade. Lagian, mantra yang mereka gunakan pada lingkaran sihir mereka punya simbol yang sama dengan para penyihir yang ikut campur dalam pertemuan perdamaian dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar."

"Ya, sepertinya mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain cukup sering."

"Apa serangan itu juga dilakukan melalui peringkat dari Iblis muda yang di umumkan oleh asosiasi? Aku dengar para penyihir yang menyerang Hyoudou Issei-kun menyerang dengan mengacu pada peringkat, dan mereka juga sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan kami dalam pertempuran kelompok tadi."

"Fufufu, sepertinya aku gak harus menjelaskan diriku sendiri. Ya, itu benar. Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan peringkat yang asosiasi umumkan untuk Iblis muda, dan sepertinya mereka ingin menguji apakah kekuatan mereka akan bekerja melawan kalian semua."

Peringkat yang diberikan oleh asosiasi dimana Mephisto Pheles-san bekerja sebagai ketua mereka. Jadi mereka menyerang kami karena mereka tertarik—. Aku tahu itu sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi mereka terlalu egois!

Pria itu meneruskan.

"Karena ada penyihir muda di pihak kami, mereka nggak bisa mengendalikan diri juga."

Kaichou setuju dengan mengatakan, "Ah, begitu".

"Faksi Maou lama adalah faksi terbesar dalam Khaos Brigade, dan faksi pahlawan berdiri di atas setelah mereka. Dengan dua faksi besar yang sekarang hilang, struktur organisasi jatuh berantakan, dan itu mudah saja bagi mereka berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

"Ya, benar. Sekarang, Shalba Beelzebub dan Cao Cao yang punya pengaruh dan kekuasaan telah hilang. Aku memimpin salah satu bagian dari organisasi mereka ... tapi ini cukup sulit. Jadi insiden ini terjadi karena kami membiarkan keegoisan mereka. Ini juga karena ada banyak komentar dari atas, di mana mereka mengatakan "Pertama-tama, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka suka"."

... Itulah alasannya!? Jadi kami terseret dalam keributan para penyihir? Ini tidak lucu! Tunggu ..., atas? Begitu, jadi ada orang lain yang dipatuhi pria di depanku ini . Jadi orang itu adalah orang yang memimpin sisa-sisa Khaos Brigade yang Sensei bicarakan?

Pria itu terus berbicara.

"Itu adalah salah satu alasan untuk penyerangan ini, dan alasan kedua adalah ini."

Pria itu mengklik jari-jarinya. Lalu dinding di sisi kanan bergerak, dan tenggelam ke bawah.

Aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari dinding. Yang ada di sana adalah—terlihat seperti ruang percobaan di mana terdapat banyak kapsul.

Banyak kapsul yang tersambung ke perangkat. Dan di dalamnya—ada sesuatu.

Ravel mengaihkan pandangannya. Saat kami mengamati dalamannya—itu diisi dengan cairan, dan ada seseorang yang mengambang di dalamnya ...?

Kami merasa curiga. Pria itu lalu mengatakan ini.

"Apa kau tahu metode bagaimana air mata Phoenix diproduksi? Darah murni dari keluarga Phoenix masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir melalui ritual khusus, mereka juga menyiapkan cangkir yang sudah melalui ritual khusus, dan mereka menjatuhkan air mata mereka sendiri dalam cangkir yang yang diisi dengan air. Air di dalam gelas yang ditetesi air mata berubah menjadi "Air mata Phoenix". Selama prosedur itu, mereka mengatakan kalau hal itu nggak akan jadi "Air mata Phoenix" kalau bukan dari air mata yang berasal dari pikiran kosong. Sepertinya air mata dengan emosi "air mata orang itu sendiri". Jadi nggak akan ada efek kalau air mata yang mereka tumpahkan itu untuk diri sendiri atau orang lain."

Pria itu menunjuk pada kapsul.

"Alasan kenapa aku bilang tempat ini adalah "pabrik "karena para penyihir banyak memproduksi mereka. Mereka menciptakan banyak klon Iblis kelas tinggi Phoenix, dan mereka menghasilkan "Air mata Phoenix" di dalam kapsul—. Karena "pabrik" ini ditinggalkan, mereka yang ada di dalamnya sudah berhenti berfungsi."

Yang ada di dalamnya adalah klon dari Iblis kelas tinggi Phoenix!? Hey hey, apa yang kalian buat!? "Air Mata" Palsu, diproduksi dengan menggunakan klon!

Jadi Ravel sudah melihat ini! Itulah kenapa dia terlihat begitu tertekan! Dia adalah putri dari Keluarga Phoenix, tahu!? Dan kalian meninggalkannya...! Tentu saja dia akan tertekan setelah melihat itu ...!

Kaichou menyempitkan matanya, dan berbicara dengan jijik..

"... Jadi mereka telah mengirim sesuatu yang mereka produksi di sini ke pasar gelap untuk mengumpulkan dana yang sangat besar. Ide itu sendiri menjijikkan. Jadi alasan kenapa orangmu menyentuh orang-orang dari keluarga Phoenix adalah untuk meningkatkan akurasi produksi, kan?"

"Ini membantu kalau kau dapat memahami situasi dengan cepat, pewaris dari keluarga Sitri. Sepertinya ada batas dalam menyalin ciri-ciri dari Phoenix bahkan dengan menggunakan studi penyihir, jadi mereka menggunakan pilihan terakhir yaitu menculik orang yang berhubungan dengan Phoenix dan mengambil informasi langsung dari mereka. Pada akhirnya, seperti ada hal-hal yang mereka hanya bisa dapatkan langsung dari orang-orang yang membawa darah dari Phoenix, itulah kenapa mereka menculik Ravel Phoenix. Ah, Kau gak perlu khawatir. Kami nggak melakukan apa pun pada tubuh Ravel Phoenix kok. Kami hanya mengambil rincian data dari kekuatan Iblisnya untuk meningkatkan keakuratan "Air Mata."

Tapi mereka menyakiti hati Ravel...!

"...mengerikan...sangat mengerikan ...kenapa ... kenapa kau membuat sesuatu seperti klon ..."

Ravel yang menatap kapsul menangis sedih. ... Serius, apa-apan sih yang sudah mereka lakukan ...! Jadi orang-orang yang telah mendapatkan "Air Mata" dalam bayangan sudah mulai meneliti sendiri-sendiri karena distribusi mereka dihentikan.

Pria itu berkata selagi terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Informasi mengenai Gasper Vladi sesuatu yang gak kami harapkan."

Kata-katanya terasa hambar daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun dia berbicara panjang tentang hal itu, tidak ada emosi dalam kata-katanya. Dia berbicara seolah-olah itu bukan masalah.

Pria yang mengenakan jubah itu berbalik, dan mengatakan ini dengan getaran yang berbeda.

"—Sekarang, permintaan terakhir kami untuk kalian semua. Ada orang tertentu yang ingin bertarung orang-orang kuat seperti kalian, Apa bisa kalian jadi lawannya? Sebenarnya, ini adalah tujuan utama penyerangan ini. Alasan kenapa aku mengabulkan keinginan para penyihir itu hanya sebuah "tambahan" untuk ini."

Orang yang mengatakan itu menciptakan lingkaran raksasa diantara kami. Cahaya menjalari lantai, dan bersinar selagi membentuk lingkaran.

Tunggu, lawan kami? Apa dia mau buat kami bertarung? Dan ini adalah tujuan utama mereka ...

Jadi alasan kenapa dia membuat kami datang ke sini adalah untuk ini!

... Terlebih lagi, lingkaran sihir itu, Aku sudah lihat itu sebelumnya. Ya, itu sama dengan sesuatu yang kami gunakan untuk memanggil Raja Naga Raksasa, Midgardsormr.

Saji bergumam.

"—Gerbang Naga?"

Ya, itu adalah Gerbang Naga! salah satu yang di panggil Naga terkuat! Saat aku masih di celah dimensi, aku mulanya dimaksudkan akan dipanggil melalui ini!

Gerbang Naga memancarkan warna hijau. Bukankah Gerbang Naga memberikan warna dari Naga yang dipanggil?

Aku dengar Ddraig berwarna merah, Albion putih, Vritra hitam, Fafnir emas, Yu-Long hijau, Midgardsormr abu-abu, Tiamat biru, dan paman Tannin ungu.

"... Ehm, hijau? Jika aku gak salah, Naga berlambang hijau adalah salah satu dari Lima Naga besar, Yu-Long! Kenapa Yu-Long di sini!?"

Mudahnya dia adalah Raja Naga yang aku temui di Kyoto! Aura sekelilingnya menjadi hijau! Lalu seorang yang muncul dari situ kan Yu-Long? Ke-Kenapa?

Aku jadi curiga, tapi Kaichou menggeleng.

"... Bukan, warna itu bukan hijau...Itu warna yang lebih gelap...dari hijau..."

Itu memang gelap. Itu hijau tua. ... Itu bukan Yu-long?

"Apa ada yang melambangkan Naga hijau tua ...?"

Irina bergumam.

"—Ada. Dahulu, ada Naga yang mewakili hijau gelap."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah perak mengatakan itu, lalu cahaya dari Gerbang Naga menjadi terang, dan lalu menyebar!

Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Suara gemuruh, yang getar bidang putih seluruh keluar dari mulut hal.

Apa yang muncul di depan kami adalah Monster raksasa yang berdiri di atas dua kaki. Lengan dan kaki tebal. Cakar tajam, taring, dan tanduk. Menyebarkan sayapnya yang sangat besar, dan ounya ekor yang tebal dan panjang.

Mungkin lebih tepat berkata kalau itu adalah raksasa yang punya fitur Naga. Yang hampir mendekati bentuk manusia. Tapi punya sayap, ekor, dan kepalanya benar-benar Naga.

"—Naga legendaris, "Naga Berkekuatan Jahat" Grendel."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah mengatakan itu, dan Naga raksasa dengan taring tajam membuka rahangnya. Matanya bersinar dalam warna perak cerah dan tajam, dan diisi dengan permusuhan dan niat membunuh.

[Guhahahaha. Sudah lama nggak melalui Gerbang Naga! Jadi, siapa lawanku? Dia ada di sini, kan? Orang dengan kekuatanya gila yang aku cintai!]"

Kami tidak bisa berkata-kata oleh kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Naga misterius. Ukuran tubuhnya bersaingan dengan paman Tannin.

Kecuali, ada perbedaan utama dengan Paman Tannin. Itu bukan tentang penampilan.

—Kualitas aura di sekitar tubuhnya tidak menyenangkan.

Memiliki aura hitam di mana kau bisa melihat kejahatan hanya dari satu kali lihat.

Ular hitam berukuran manusia, Vritra, muncul dari bayang-bayang Saji.

Vritra memasang mata gelap, dan melepaskan suara terkejut.

[...! Grendel!? ...]

Ya, aku ingat sekarang.

Sensei berbicara tentang orang ini beberapa hari lalu. Ta-Tapi ... aku diberitahu kalau dia sudah musnah...! Apa yang terjadi ...?

Vritra meneruskan.

[...Mustahil. Orang ini musnah oleh Beowulf pertama di mana gak ada yang tersisa setelah mengakhiri tiraninya.]

Naga raksasa, Grendel, menatapku dan Vritra.

[—!Menarik. Heavenly Dragon, si Merah! Vritra juga di sini! Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?]

Naga itu menyempitkan mata perak tertarik.

"Dua Heavenly Dragons sudah musnah, dan kini disegel ke dalam Sacred Gear."

Mendengar kata-kata pria yang mengenakan jubah, Naga itu tertawa keras.

[Guhahahahahaha! Apa, jadi kalian dikalahkan juga! Menyedihkan! Menyedihkan memang! Heavenly Dragons, dengkulmu! Kalian juga musnah! yah, tentu saja ini adalah itu! Lawan yang bagus untuk kebangkitanku!]

Naga itu menyebar sayapnya ke samping setelah membuat tawa, dan menurunkan posturnya!

Di-Dia datang ...! Ini buruk! Kualitas aura dari Naga itu benar-benar ancaman!

Aku tidak dalam keadaan yang biasa, dan kami tidak punya semua anggota kami di sini!

Xenovia dan Irina membuat sikap dengan pedang mereka.

"... Apa kita melawan dia?"

"Ta-Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku melawan naga!"

"Ini sama saja bagiku. Aku bertarung melawan Midgardsormrs palsu dan bayi Fenrir dalam pertempuran melawan Loki ... tapi gak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, dia itu ada di kelas Raja Naga atau lebih tinggi!"

Ya, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Xenovia. Naga ini, memancarkan aura dari Raja Naga atau lebih tinggi.

Pria yang mengenakan jubah mengatakan ini di bawah ini suasana tegang.

"... Sekiryuutei, kau gak akan memakai Armourmu?"

"Maaf. Aku nggak enak badan."

"…Ini masalah. Salah satu tujuan utama adalah pertarungan antara kau dan Grendel."

Wa-Walaupun kau mengatakan itu ...

Aku juga ingin menggunakannya jika aku bisa! Tidak, aku harus mencoba memanggil Ddraig lagi.

"... Ddraig. Bisa dengar aku, Ddraig? Sepertinya kita punya sedikit masalah di sini. Naga yang disebut Grendel adalah lawan kami. Hei, Ddraig!"

Aku berteriak ke arah permata.

Tidak ada respon. ... Apa dia masih tidur?

Saat aku berpikir seperti itu—

[...]

Oh, entah bagaimana, Sepertinya ada tanggapan.

"Ddraig, hei, ada yang salah?"

Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Dan lalu—

[... Onii-chan, siapa kau?]

... Hah? Aku pikir aku dengar kalimat aneh dengan suara Ddraig...

"... D-Ddraig-san ...?"

Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Lalu, dia menjawab seperti ini.

[Yup, namaku Ddraig. Aku bayi Naga.]

...

Eh.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Mataku muncul keluar, dan aku hanya bisa berteriak!

Apa apaan "Namaku Ddraig, Aku bayi Naga"!? Apa yang terjadi!? Apa yang terjadi!?

Kaichou lalu berkata padaku yang bingung. Ah, jadi semua orang mendengar apa yang Ddraig katakan tadi.

"…Mungkin."

"Sona-kaichou, Apa kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Sona-kaichou menjawab pertanyaan Akeno-san.

"...Ini hanya asumsiku, tapi Sekiryuutei Ddraig secara mental terpojok oleh pengaruh Ise-kun " Oppai Naga ", dan hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Dan lagi, Ddraig menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membangkitkan Ise-kun kembali dalam insiden dengan monster, dan karena itulah mulai tidur lebih sering. Sebagai hasil dari menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatannya, dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya, dan karena itu mungkin dia dikembalikan kembali jadi seorang anak-anak."

Dikembalikan kembali jadi seorang anak-anak!? ... itu kan hal-hal yang sering mucul di manga dan televisi!?

Koneko-chan lalu berkata.

"... Sepertinya dia dikembalikan kembali menjadi seorang anak-anak karena hal-hal yang terkait oppai Ise-senpai ..."

Serius!? Jadi Ddraig melihat hal-hal Oppai-Dragonku... membuat mentalnya kembali jadi seorang anak-anak?

Tiba-tiba, Ddraig membuat suara menggigil.

[... Oppai ... oppai, aku sangat takut ...]

—Dia takut dengan kata kunci, "Oppai"!

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Apa kau sangat membenci oppai!?

Apa kau melarikan diri dari kenyataan karena kau membenci oppai!?

Aku mengatakan ini untuk menenangkannya.

"Ddraig! Bukan, Ddraig-kun! Oppai nggak menakutkan kok! Oppai adalah sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan bagus!"

Ya, Oppai adalah keajaiban! Ya, kita tertolong beberapa kali karena itu!

[... Zoom zoom iyaan, frase itu terbakar ke dalam hatiku ...]

Mengerikan! Traumanya terlalu mengerikan! Sesuatu yang keterlaluan terjadi!

"Heavenly Dragon dikembalikan kembali menjadi seorang anak-anak? Apa apan ini!? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sampai menyudutkan naga legendaris seperti itu!?"

Sepertinya Saji terkejut.

Tidak, akulah yang ingin menanyakan itu! Apa apan ini!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan!?

"Vritra, bisa kau melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

Saji bertanya. Raja Naga hitam menjawab seperti ini.

[ Jika ada satu lagi Raja Naga, maka kita mungkin bisa membawa kesadaran Ddraig kembali.]

Raja naga yang Lain? Ada seorang di depan kami yang tampaknya berada di level yang sama, tapi dia tak tampak seperti dia akan membantu kami.

[Hei, apa aku masih nggak bisa bertarung? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan omong kosong itu, Ddraig?]

Grendel bertanya pada pria yang mengenakan jubah.

"Kadang-kadang Heavenly Dragons juga merasa kesulitan dengan hidup. Mari kita lihat bagaimana hal itu akan berlanjut sekarang."

Heavenly Dragons merasa kesulitan untuk terus hidup! Jangan anggap ini seperti itu! Ini semua salahku!

"Tolong serahkan ini padaku!"

Kami semua bingung, namun orang yang tak teduga melangkah ke depan. –Itu Asia.

Kaichou mengatakan ini seagi melihat Asia yang tampaknya sudah membulatkan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya persiapan Asia-san sudah ditetapkan. Selanjutnya, Aku akan menyerahkan ini padamu, Asia-san."

... Apa yang maksudnya? Asia, dia belajar sesuatu?

Selagi aku merasa ini mencurigakan, Asia mulai membuat nyanyian yang kuat! Sebuah lingkaran sihir emas muncul di depan Asia!

"—Jawab suaraku, Golden King. Merangkaklah di tanah, dan Anda akan menerima hadiahku."

Dengan mantra itu, lingkaran sihir emas bersinar lebih kuat!

Gerbang Naga terbuka sekali lagi. Aku sudah melihat cahaya keemasan ini sebelumnya!

"Tolong keluar lah! Gigantis Dragon! Fafnir-san!"

Saat Asia selesai nyanyiannya, orang yang menanggapi panggilan itu muncul!

Orang yang muncul dari lingkaran emas adalah Naga berkaki empat raksasa dengan sisik emas.

Memancarkan aura yang megah dari tubuhnya. juga lebih dari sepuluh meter, seperti Grendel. Naga tanpa sayap.

Ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti kain melilit di tanduk kepalanya...Apa itu semacam daya tarik?

...Tunggu, Fafnir!? Fafnir, Maksudmu Raja Naga yang merupakan salah satu dari Lima Besar Raja Naga yang membuat perjanjian dengan Sensei dan yang punya armour itu!? wajar bagiku kenal dengan cahaya keemasan itu!

Kaichou menjelaskan padaku yang terkejut.

"Azazel-sensei nggak mundur dari garis depan. Sepertinya dia membatalkan perjanjian dengan Raja Naga. Karena, dia pikir itu akan sia-sia, jadi dia mendesakkan kontrak dengan Asia-san."

... Aku dengar Sensei mundur dari garis depan. Tapi aku nggak pernah berpikir dia akan menyerahkan Fafnir ke Asia!

Begitu ya, Sensei memperhatikan bakat Asia sebagai penjinak monster. Dia memberinya nasihat untuk membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk legendaris. Dia bilang dia harus mempersiapkan seseorang untuk bertindak sebagai perisai, jadi akan bagus kalau dia menjadi sasaran musuh saat dia menyembuhkan orang. Tapi Raja Naga!?

Kaichou meneruskan.

"Sama seperti apa yang aku dengar dari Rias, sepertinya ia mampu membuat kontrak. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia diberkahi oleh Dewa Naga Ophis, juga."

"...Berkah Ophis? Ah! Sensei bilang begitu sebelum peergi!"

Ya, tentu Sensei mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ke Asia dan Ophis! Jadi, ini alasan kenapa Asia berbicara dengan Ophis secara rahasia akhir-akhir ini!

Kaichou menggeleng.

"Sepertinya aura Asia-san sudah mulai menunjukkan kekuatan suci Ophis. Setelah dia diperiksa, dia nggak langsung dalam peningkatan kemampuannya, tapi keberuntungan dan kompatibilitas dengan Naga sangat meningkat karena berkah. Sepertinya Ophis sendiri nggak sadar kalau dia memberi berkah kepadanya, jadi dia mengirim rasa terima kasihnya kepada Asia-san tanpa menyadarinya. Dan juga, Irina-san juga menerima berkah darinya."

"Keberuntunganku telah meningkat! Terakhir kali, aku dapat hadiah kedua dalam lotere!"

Irina menempatkan jempol ke atas! hadiah "Kedua" agak aneh!

"Kaichou, apa aku juga menerima berkah Ophis ...? Apa ia gak memberiku itu meskipun dia selalu ikut di belakangku?"

"…Dalam kasusmu, akan lebih akurat berkata kalau kamu sudah dimiliki. Kemungkinan besar, Kamu sudah memanggul karma yang bahkan Tuhan gak bisa memurnikannya."

Jadi itu melekat padaku kalau aku sudah dimiiki!? Dan bahkan Tuhan tidak bisa memurnikan itu!

"Dengan Ophis bertindak sebagai mediator, Fafnir membuat kesepakatan dengan Asia-san. Dia Naga legendaris yang telah mengumpulkan harta dari dunia sebagai koleksi. Asia-san perlu menyiapkan harta yang cukup untuk memuaskannya untuk menyelesaikan kontrak. ... Sepertinya harga yang harus dia bayar besar."

"Apa yang harus dia bayar untuk menyelesaikan kontrak?"

"... I-Itu... itu agak berlebihan bagiku mengatakannya ..."

Kaichou menjadi ragu-ragu mengatakan itu saat aku bertanya padanya. Ke-Kenapa? Apa itu sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa katakan?

"Nggak, aku khawatir tentang hal ini! Aku ingin tahu apa yang anggota keluarga pentingku harus korbankan untuk membuat kontrak dengan Raja Naga! Aku harus bertanya padanya!"

Kau tahu dia Asia pentingku, kan? Apa Asia harus membuat dirinya lebih kuat!? Karena dia keluargaku, aku harus bertanya!

Kaichou bergumam malu selagi pipinya memerah.

"...Celalam..."

Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya! Aku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Eh? Aku gak bisa dengar kamu! Tolong katakan lebih jelas!"

Lau Asia berteriak sangat memalukan!

"Celana dalamku!"

…

…Apaaaaaaa!?

Aku segera menyadari kain terlilit di tanduknya!

—Itu celana dalam! Celana dalam seorang gadis!

Fafnir membuka rahang beratnya.

[—Harta, O-celana dalam, Yang telah kuterima. Aku, celana dalam, bahagia.]

—O-celana dalam.

... Ah, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Orang ini mesum...!

Seorang Raja Naga yang merespon kontrak dengan celana dalam sebagai harga!? Tunggu! Lalu apa kontrak yang Sensei miliki itu dengan "O-pantsu Dragon"!? Celana Dalam!? Apa Sensei juga membawa beberapa celana dalam dari suatu tempat?

"Aku pikir Sensei memberinya harta yang tepat."

Kaichou mengatakannya seolah-olah dia menjawab kecurigaanku.

Begitu, Begitu ya ~! Jadi ini membuatku jadi idiot kalau berpikir itu harus celana dalam!

Kesanku dari Fafnir mengerikan! Dia berubah menjadi armour Sensei, tapi dia ternyata seperti ini ...!

Selagi menahan malu, Asia bertanya pada si Raja Naga celana dalam.

"Fafnir-san! Mental Ddraig-san melemah! Sebagai sesama Raja Naga legendaris, apa ada cara kamu bisa membantunya!?"

[—Aku bisa.]

Oh, serius? Asia memohon.

"—! benarkah!? Tolong! Tolong kembali kan Ddraig-san jadi normal lagi!"

[Hartanya, berikan padaku.]

—! Dia mulai mengemis untuk itu!

"... A-aku mengerti. Ini harga untuk kontraknya ..."

Selagi menahan malu, Asia mengeluarkan celana dalam lucu berwarna biru dari sakunya.

Melihat itu, Xenovia dan Irina berteriak!

"I-Itu celana dalam favorit Asia!"

"Asia-san, Kamu mau memberikan itu padanya!?"

Sepertinya itu salah satu favoritnya!

"Hentikan, Asia! Nggak ada alasan untukmu pergi sejauh ini! Hey! Raja Naga! Kenapa kau ingin celana dalam!?"

Aku bertanya! Dia menjawab tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

[O-celana dalam, harta karun.]

—Aku tahu itu! Itu adalah harta karun! Itu keterlaluan sebagai harta karun!

"Hei, Vritra! Kau sesama Raja Naga seperti dia! Lakukan sesuatu! bujuk orang ini!"

Vritra-san! Tolonglah lakukan sesuatu tentang si bajingan celana dalam ini!

[Bukan masalahku.]

Kau akan mengabaikannya!? Xenovia berteriak.

"Tunggu! Nggak ada alasan bagi Asia untuk memberinya itu! Aku akan memberikan milikku!"

Irina mencoba menghentikan Xenovia.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Xenovia! Kamu kan nggak pakai celana dalam saat pakai kostum bertempur!"

"Ku ...! Fafnir! Apa kostum bertempurku kurang cukup!?"

Xenovia yang mencoba melepaskan kostum bertempurnya! Persahabatan Xenovia terhadap Asia sungguh hebat! Dia pasti berpikir itu lebih baik daripada Asia memberikan celana dalamnya ke Naga ini.

[Aku, lebih memilih celana dalam si pirang cantik itu. Aku ingin harta karun dari Suster celana dalam.]

"Asia-chan Kami bukan Suster celana dalam!"

Aku mendekati Fafnir dan memukul kepalanya! Meskipun dia tidak tersentak!

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Raja Naga ini! Dia menyebut Asia-chan kami Suster celana dalam!

Sial! Rias adalah Switch-Princess, dan Asia adalah Suster celana dalam! Apa apaan ini!

Naga raksasa bertanya pada pria yang mengenakan jubah.

[Hei, apa yang terjadi? Apa Fafnir lawanku? Bisa aku mulai seranganku sekarang?]

"Belum, tunggu sebentar. Dua Heavenly Dragons dan rekan-rekannya mulai melalui evolusi tidak teratur dengan payudara dan bokong wanita. —Mereka telah memasuki tahap persiapan mereka. Pertempuran sesungguhnya dimulai dari sini."

Jangan menjawab dia sebegitu seriusnya! Apa apan frase yang diisi dengan antisipasi itu!? Sebaliknya, Tim Vali dianggap sama seperti kami! Tolong jangan siksa Albion juga!

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu!"

Asia membuat wajahnya memerah, dan menempatkan celana dalam berwarna biru muda di tanduk yang terletak di hidung Naga itu.

Melihat itu, teman terbaiknya, Xenovia dan Irina menangis.

"Uu, Asia! Pemecahan yang luar biasa ...!"

"Ah, Tuhan! Tolong beri berkahmu pada Asia-san yang telah mengorbankan dirinya!"

Selagi teman-temannya terbaik mengawasinya, ritual memberi-menerima berakhir.

Saat itu—

Naga emas memperluas lubang hidung, dan menarik nafas!

Apa itu percobaan untuk melepaskan kekuatan Naganya dengan menarik napas ...!?

Selagi menontonnya dengan antisipasi, Raja naga Emas—

[Celana dalam punya Asia-tan, sniff sniff.]

Dia mulai mengendus bau celana dalam—

"Jangan mengendus-endus!"

Aku menimpali perkataanya! Ini kedua kalinya aku menimpali perkataan Raja Naga!

Dan kau tidak bisa menyebutnya "Asia-tan" ~!

Orang ini benar-benar menikmati celana dalam Asia yang ada di tanduknya! Dia sangat menikmati bau itu! Apa apan Naga ini! Dasar Bajingan sesat!

"Aku nggak akan bisa jadi pengantin sekarang!"

Asia yang tidak bisa bertahan malu hanya bisa berteriak dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

[O-celana dalam, yang aku terima. Ddraig, sembuhkan!]

Fafnir melepaskan aura emas ke gauntletku.

[Ku! memalukan!]

Menanggapi aura Fafnir, Vritra juga melepaskan aura hitam ke gauntletku sambil mengomel.

Setelah jeda, gauntletku mulai memancarkan cahaya merah yang biasa.

[-! ... Huh! A-Apa yang aku lakukan!? Ah, partner!]

Aaaaaaah, itu Ddraig! sang Ddraig biasa telah kembali!

"Uu, aku sangat senang kau kembali, Ddraig...Pengorbanan kami terbayar dengan membawamu kembali itu terlalu besar ...!"

Asia ... kehilangan celana dalamnya dan sesuatu yang penting ...! Kau bisa kembali dari kekuatan celana dalamnya! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu ke Ddraig yang rapuh! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sama sekali!

Aku berteriak ke arah Asia!

"Asiiiiiia! Ini bukan seperti kamu nggak bisa menjadi pengantin lagi! Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh, jadi yakinlah!"

Asia berteriak selagi meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

"Uu, Ise-san! Aku kurang berpengalaman, tapi tolong rawat aku!"

"Ya, serahkan padaku! Tuhan sialan! Ini sih takdir yang kejam!"

[Sniff sniff.]

Naga celana dalam sialan, dia masih menikmati baunya!

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali! jangan mengendus endus!Dasar nagaaa mesum!"

—Sekarang, yao kita mulai selagi aku kembali ke diriku yang biasa.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan pengorbanan Asia jadi sia-sia! Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Aura merah yang menyelimuti tubuhku membentuk armour!

—! Aku menyadari itu setelah melakukan Balance Break. Aku bisa Balance Break tanpa hitung mundur apapun!

... Apa itu pengaruh Great Red dan Ophis? Yah, tidak apa-apa lah. Ini bagus. Aku bisa bertarung tanpa kehilangan waktu!

Aku berdiri di depan Naga raksasa, Grendel, sambil mengenakan armourku.

[—! Grendel…? Apa yang terjadi? Orang ini seharusnya sudah musnah sebelum aku.]

Ddraig membuat suara kaget.

[Guhahaha, ampun dah, kau terlihat mengerikan. Yah, nggak apa-apa. Ou! Ayo, Ddraig. Haruskah kita mulai berkelahi sampai mati, lagi?]

Naga itu mengangkat mulutnya selagi membuat senyum menakutkan. Ddraig bertanya.

[Sepertinya Kau nggak disegel ke dalam Sacred Gear seperti aku...Bagaimana kau kembali ke dunia ini?]

[Ayo kita tinggalkan saja masalah sederhana itu. Masalahnya adalah, ada yang kuat itu aku, dan ada yang kuat itu kamu. Lalu, ayo kita mulai saling membunuh!]

Menurunkan posturnya sekali lagi, dan Grendel sekarang bersiap menyerangku.

[Partner, orang itu Naga gila yang hanya berpikir menjadi liar. ... Kalau kau mau melakukannya, lalui lah sampai akhir. Jangan merasa sedikit simpati.]

Aku tidak pernah berpikir Ddraig akan mengatakan ini. Jadi itu berarti dia lebih dari Naga gila ya.

Mendengar kata-kata Ddraig, Grendel mengatakannya dengan sukacita.

[Kau yakin bisa berkata kayak gitu, kau memang yakin bisa mengatakan itu! Disebut sang Heavenly Dragon! bukanlah surga, Tuhan, atau Kebenaran diantara Naga!]

Oh, menakutkan. Dia punya intensitas dan tekanan luar biasa. Ini berbeda dengan aura megah dari Paman Tannin.

[Benar juga. Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya bagiku bertarung dengan naga kelas legendaris yang nyata.]

Ya, aku berkemah untuk kelangsungan hidupku dengan paman Tannin, tapi aku tidak pernah punya pertempuran nyata dengannya yang menempatkan hidup kita di dalamnya. Itu hanya latihan.

Grendel lalu berkata.

[Hei, kalian semua, aku berubah pikiran. Biarkan aku melawan Ddraig satu lawan satu.]

... Jadi itulah yang permainan yang kau inginkan. Tapi itu oke-oke saja untukku.

Aku juga...punya sesuatu yang menggelora di dalamku ...! Aku bisa melepaskannya karena aku akhirnya bisa memakai Armour ini.

Hal-hal mengenai Ravel, hal-hal mengenai serangan di Kuou akademi, aku sudah punya cukup!

"itu oke-oke aja bagiku. Semuanya, bisa kalian serahkan ini padaku?"

Aku bertanya pada semua orang.

Kaichou tersenyum.

"Kamu adalah yang terkuat dari kami. Bolehkah aku mengatakan itu atas nama Rias? —Lakukan, Ise-kun!"

Itulah kata terbaik untuk mengirimkanku, Sona-kaichou!

Untuk kejadian ini, kau menuntun kami atas nama Rias! Jadi tolong awasi aku sampai akhir di sana! Aku akan menyelesaikan ini!

Aku melebarkan sayapnya Nagaku, dan maju ke depan!

[JET!]

Aku maju lurus dalam kecepatan tinggi. Grendel tersenyum bahagia saat dia melihatku.

[Oho! begituuu! langsung berhadapan ya! Ya, itulah yang aku inginkan!]

Kepalan besar Grendel terbang ke arahku! Aku bisa merasakan aura yang tampaknya seperti itu akan menghancurkanku kalau aku terpukul oleh itu! Aku tidak akan terpukul dengan itu!

Aku mengubah arahku di udara, dan menghindari pukulannya! Meskipun dia punya kepalan besar, cepat! Jadi kelas Raja Naga itu bukanlah lelucon ya!

Aku maju dalam jangkauannya, dan mengubah Evil piece dalam diriku!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Bentuk Armourku menebal dan mengental, dan bentuk dari kedua lenganku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengkhususkan diri dalam menyerang dan bertahan.

Aku tepatkan kepalanku yang telah dingkatkan ukurannya menuju wajahnya!

Grendel terlempar kembali dan jatuh ke bawah, tapi dia berhasil mendarat di kakinya!

Pada saat yang sama aku mendarat di tanah, aku menonaktifkan Triana [Rook] untuk kembalikan armourku dalam ke keadaan normal, dan melangkah mundur.

Grendel yang terpukul di wajahnya dari depan membelai pipinya.

[... Apa apaan ini? Hey hey hey.]

"—!?"

Aku terkejut. Itu Triana [Rook] yang mengkhususkan diri dalam menyerang, tahu?

Dia terkena langsung, tapi dia tampak seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Satu-satunya perubahan adalah ada sedikit darah berwarna biru keluar dari mulutnya. Itu kah dampak yang aku bisa berikan?

Grendel bernafas keras dari hidungnya, dan lalu mengeluh.

[Apa apaan ini? Bukankah pemilikmu terlalu lemah? kekuatanmu gila sebelumnya, Ddraig. Serius, ini menyedihkan!]

... Oh man. Jadi Triana tidak akan bekerja.

[Partner, ayo kita berubah jadi True-Queen. Aku juga nggak bisa mengabaikan kata-kata nya barusan.]

Ya, Ddraig. kau benar. aku masih belum cukup demi Gasper, Ravel, dan Koneko-chan!

Aku lalu membacakan mantra kuat-kuat.

"—Aku, yang akan terbangun, Akulah Sekiryuutei Raja yang memegang kebenaran sampai tinggi-tinggi! Memegang harapan tanpa batas dan impian yang tak terpecahkan dan berjalan di jalan kebenaran! Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga Crimson—"

Kalau aku kalah di sini, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi seniorku yang telah meninggal!

Aku tidak bisa terus dipukuli seperti ini!

" " " " "Dan aku akan membawamu ke jalan surga yang bersinar dalam cahaya crimson!" " " " "

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

Aura crimson menyelubungi tubuhku, dan warna armourku crimson yang mendalam!

Melihat perubahan armourku, Grendel tertawa sekali lagi.

[Crimson? Apa apan itu? Menarik! Itu benar-benar menarik, Ddraaaaig! kau jelas lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya!]

Grendel melompat ke depan! Cepat! Rasanya tidak seperti dia memiliki tubuh yang besar sama sekali!

Dia segera memperpendek jarak diantara kami, dan menyayat miring ke bawah dengan cakarnya! Aku terbang dan menghindari itu dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan mengarahkan tangan kananku ke wajahnya sebagai serangan balik!

... Sial! Aku juga merasakan ini sebelumnya tapi ... Pukulanku yang sekarang sangat sempurna dari segi dampak dan waktu. Tapi, Susah! Tebal! Sulit! Apa apaan pertahanan orang ini ...!

Aku tidak punya sensasi apapun di mana aku bisa memukulnya saat pukulanku mendarat padanya! Tebal dan berat! Itu membuatku berpikir sisik dan kulit itu terbuat dari apa sih.

[Grendel adalah salah satu yang tersulitdi antara Naga punah. Serangan setengah hati nggak akan bekerja, Patner.]

"Tapi di sisi lain, kita nggak bisa menggunakan Dragon Blaster atau Crimson Blaster disini."

Mereka punya kekuatan serangan yang tinggi, tapi mereka adalah serangan yang juga bisa mengenyahkan lingkungan segera. Aku tidak akan mampu menembakan itu di sini karena aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat tempat ini dibangun. kalau aku menembak mereka tanpa berpikir, bidang ini mungkin akan hancur.

[Maafkan aku, tapi sekarang kau nggak akan bisa menggunakan mereka. Karena mereka bisa meledak karena aku baru saja mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali.]

Lagian, True-Queen masih belum stabil untuk memulai itu. Tapi aku dalam situasi di mana aku ingin satu serangan kuat.

[Partner, apa yang terpasang di tantangan kiri?]

Ddraig mengatakan itu, aku ingat tentang itu. ... Ya. Aku punya ini. Ini sesuatu yang terlalu bagus untukku, tapi tidak akan sia-sia menggunakannya di sini!

[Aku majuuuuuuu! Ddraig-chaaaan!]

Saat Grendel mengeluarkan teriakan itu, perutnya membesar! Dia mencoba untuk meludahkan sesuatu!

Apa yang Grendel ludahkan keluar adalah—bola api besar! Lagian itu kan serangan panas spesial naga!

Aku menghindarinya dengan menyebarkan sayapku dan pindah ke sisi—tapi Grendel yang sudah pindah ke tempat yang entah dari mana muncul! Naga ini bergerak terlalu cepat!

Jadi ... bola api adalah gertakan ya!

Dia menempatkan tinjunya ke arahku! Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar!

Gosu!

Serangan dari tinju raksasa memukul seluruh tubuhku! Dan kejut melewati seluruh tubuhku ...! Sial ... apa apan kekuatan serangan gila ini...! Ini hanya pukulan normal, tapi kekuatannya melebihi Sairaorg-san saat dia mengenakan armour singa ...!

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan di udara, dan Grendel mengayunkan tangannya membantingku ke tanah!

Aku menabrak langsung dari punggungku, dan aku terkena slam ke tanah yang keras!

... Gaha ...!

Karena gerak dan kekuatan bantingan, aku batuk darah dari penutup kepalaku! Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku!

... Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kekuataannya gila! Kekuatan O-Orang ini bukan hanya Raja Naga ...!

[Guhahahahaha! Gepenglah!]

Aku lalu melihat sebuah kaki raksasa yang datang ke arahku! Aku akan tergencet! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Aku memutar tubuhku ke samping untuk menghindari injakan musuh, dan segera memperbaiki postur tubuhku. Injakan dari tubuh raksasa meleset dan meretakan tanah, yang lalu menggetarkan seluruh lapangan!

Aku segera terbang ke langit-langit! Seiring dengan terbang langit, aku menendang rahang musuh!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Aku tendang rahang Grendel dengan keras!

Itu pukulan bersih, dan aku merasa beberapa perlawanan juga. Tapi ... sensasi yang aku rasa sulit dan tebal!

Dia begitu berat jadi tidak mungkin menendangnya terbang! Ini bukan hanya karena dia besar! Perlawanannya sangat tinggi! Dan dia punya gerakan yang cepat ...!

[Naga adalah makhluk terkuat. Di antara mereka, Raja Naga, dan mereka dalam kelas yang melampaui mereka adalah musuh yang kuat jadi mereka akan menjadi ancaman. Jangan lupa itu. Terutama ... "Naga jahat" dan mereka yang dekat dengan sangat keras sertajadi sulit!]

Ya, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau itu terjadi di sini, Ddraig!

Bahkan setelah dipukul di rahangnya, Grendel terus melemparkan pukulan normal!

Aku memblokir mereka dengan menebalankan armour di lenganku dengan keadaan [Welsh Dragonic Rook] ... tapi kekuatan pukulannya luar biasa, dan aku terbanting hancur ke dinding!

... Kerusakan di punggungku! Karena rasa sakit terbanting ke dinding, sulit untuk bernapas! Sebaliknya, aku sudah menerima kejutan gila-gilaan bahkan melalui armour!

[kekuatan serangan dan pertahanannya sunggul gila!]

Kau benar, Ddraig ...

Grendel dan aku lalu memulai pertarungan tinju! Naga ini yang melempar pukulan cepat dan tendangan yang kau bakalan tidak percaya itu berasal dari seseorang dengan tubuh besar! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pertahananku turun karena dia akan menyerangku dari titik mati dengan ekornya saat dia melihat kesempatan!

...Jadi menjadi Naga jenis raksasa memungkinkan dia punya banyak gerakan ya! Ada perbedaan besar dalam hal ukuran tubuh kami! Terkena pukulan yang berat membuatku jatuh seperti lalat yang dipukul dengan pemukul lalat! ... Aku bisa merasakan nyeri setiap kali itu terjadi.

[Aku menikmati ini! kau bisa bertukar pukulan denganku meskipun kecil! Aku nggak akan puas dari iniiii!]

Dengan ekspresi kegembiraan di wajahnya yang besar, dia mulai menyerang dengan gembira!

... Aku menyerangnya dengan pukulan terbaikku, tendangan, dan tembakan naga, tapi dia masih datang ke depaku tanpa merasakan apa-apa!

[Dia pasti sudah menerima dampaknya, partner! Tapi, orang itu ... sebenarnya Naga rusak yang pikirannya hilang di dalam kepalanya dari awal. Dia bahkan menikmati dampak yang dia terima!]

... Itu hanya membuatku menggigil dan mengerikan, Ddraig ...!

Orang yang melawan dalam keadaan armour ini, Sairaorg-san. Orang yang melampauinya adalah Cao Cao.

Si Grendel ini... Aku heran peringkat berapa sih kekuatannya. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang sama denganku ya. Dia lebih merepotkan dibandingkan Cao Cao dengan cara yang berbeda. Daripada Cao Cao yang akan berakhir setelah dipukul, aku mulai lelah bertarung dengan orang yang tampak seperti dia tidak akan berakhir tak peduli berapa kali aku memukulnya ...

Tapi aku akan kembalikan pukulan yang sudah perkuat sampai max padamu. Lagian Aku tidak bisa hanya terpojok secara sepihak!

Setelah mengambil napas, Aku memperpendek jarak dengan Grendel!

Pada saat yang sama aku mengumpulkan aura Naga ke Ascalon yang dipasang di gauntlet kiri!

Pembunuh Naga—.

Tidak ada Naga yang bisa menahan ini! kalau terkena—, lalu itulah kemenanganku!

Grendel berulang kali melepaskan bola api padaku! Tiga tembakan!

Aku menghindari tembakan pertama di udara, dan aku menghindari yang kedua dengan terbang di ketinggian rendah hampir ke tanah! Yang Ketiga—.

[Guhahahahaha! Aku datang, Ddraig!]

Dia muncul sebelum tembakan ketiga datang padaku, dan dia terbang di atasku. Dia juga melepaskan api dari atasku! Api lebar dari atas! Dan tembakan ketiga dari bola api yang dia keluarkan sebelum pergi ke arahku dari depan!

Aku menaruh kekuatan ke tangan kananku, dan menembak keluar blok besar kekuatan Iblis! Dragon-shot!

Api dari atas ... sepertinya aku harus terbang ke dalamnya!

Aku akan menembus ke dalam api ... dan lalu mengalahkannya!

Setelah Dragon shotku membatalkan bola api yang datang dari depan, aku pergi terbang ke atas sesaat saat itu! Aku melompat ke dalam api yang datang dari atasku! Jumlah besar api membakarku tanpa ampun! Panaaas! Aku akan berubah jadi debu kalau aku tidak pakai armourku!

[Ini jelas lebih kuat daripada napas yang dikeluarkan Grendel tadi!]

Tapi, Ddraig! Aku perlu mengatasi ini!

Grendel berbahagia dari lubuk hatinya saat dia melihatku maju kedalam apinya!

[Benarkah!? Kau, Kau benar-benar hebaaaat! Aku suka idiot kayak kamuuuu!]

Aku melewati api—!

"Aku bayar kembali utang juniorku kepadamuuuuu!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Aku arahkan tangan kananku yang sudah dilapisi kekuatan pembunuh naga Ascalon pada perut Grendel yang memasang ekspresi senang di wajahnya!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

DOGON!

Suara rendah yang berasal dari pukulan beratku! Pukulan yang menciptakan suara hantaman yang menggema dalam tanah lapang.

Grendel yang menerima pukulan langsung terbatuk darah biru dari mulutnya saat jatuh di tanah. Seluruh bidang bergetar oleh dampak jatuhnya tubuh raksasa.

... Aku merasa kalau serangan itu mendalaminya. Aku juga menggunakan kemampuan pembunuh naga kedalamnya. Dengan ini—.

...Tapi hal yang luar biasa terjadi di depan mataku.

—Grendel mulai berdiri.

Setelah mengambil napas, dia meludahkan darah di tanah, dan lalu menggerakkan lehernya selagi membuat suara bising.

Pukulan [Welsh Dragonic Rook]ku yang sudah di tambah kekuatan pembunuh naga Ascalon ... tidak banyak berpengaruh padanya!?

Grendel memberikan senyum jahat padaku yang terkejut.

[Itu Sakit! Sungguh sakit yang mencapai maaaxxx! Tapi, itu adalah pukulan yang bagus! Guhahahahaha! Menarik, itu pasti menarik! Nyeri ini membuatku sadar kalau aku masih hidup! Hal yang sesungguhnya akan mulai dari sini! Baiklah! Bertarung sampai mati, bertarung sampai mati ku katakan hah! Kau dan aku! Mari kita bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati dengan tubuh kita hancur! Ddraaaaaaaaaaig!]

...Jadi orang ini sedalam ini ya ...! Bahkan aku mulai berkeringat.

Ketangguhan yang melampaui kata "sulit" ...! Berapa banyak sih pukulan yang aku harus lakukan untuk mengalahkannya!?

[Dia masih berdiri dengan senang bahkan dengan kerusakannya sekarang!? Naga gila sialan ...!]

Ddraig juga mengatakan itu dengan jijik.

Lalu Grendel membuat perutnya tiga kali lebih besar! Bola api lain! Aku jadi berhati-hati, tapi Naga raksasa mengubah arah tubuhnya dan—

[Tapi sebelum itu, ada perubahan rencana! Kalian semua, diputuskan kalian semua akan mati!]

Dia menembak beberapa bola api ke arah rekan-rekanku!

Bajingan! Bukankah ini seharusnya satu lawan satu!?

"Ku!"

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu!"

Rossweisse-san berdiri di depan, dan membuat banyak lingkaran sihir jenis pertahanan muncul!

Akeno-san juga memunculkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya, dan menciptakan petir suci yang berbentuk naga!

"— Air." Kaichou diselubungi dalam diam, tapi ada aura berwarna biru yang kuat di sekelilingnya. Air muncul dan berkumpul di sekelilingnya! Sejumlah besar air yang Kaichou kendalikan dengan kekuatan iblisnya bertindak sebagai dinding dan mencakup rekan-rekan kami.

Bola api dikeluarkan oleh Grendel dihentikan oleh lingkaran sihir dari sihir pertahanan Rossweisse-san, dan lalu terhapus oleh Raikoryuu Akeno-san! Ledakan dan sebaran panas menyebar ke seluruh lapangan, tapi dinding air yang Sona-kaichou ciptakan menghentikan mereka!

—! Masih ada dua bola api tersisa! Bola api raksasa sekali lagi menuju ke rekanku!

"—Baiklah, ayo kita mulai! kamu akan bekerja juga, Fafnir !"

Saji membuat lingkaran sihir yang terbuat dari api hitam muncul di depannya, dia menangkap bola api Grendel saat masuk ke dalamnya!

"Lenyap!"

Dia mulai memangkas kekuatan bola api dengan kemampuan Vritra. Api hitam menggerogoti bola api Grendel dan mencoba untuk melemahkan dampaknya.

[Asia-tan, lindungi.]

Fafnir melepaskan blok bersinar aura emas dari mulutnya, dan ia benar-benar menghapus bola api Grendel yang tadi Saji hentikan! Wow, serangan kombinasi diantara Raja Naga!

Sedikit menyesal kalau aku merasa tidak apa-apa untuk menyerahkan Asia di tangan Fafnir yang baru saja melakukan pekerjaan dengan harga yang layak!

Dan, untuk bola api terakhir, duo Xenovia dan Irina—.

"Aku akan memotongnya dengan Durandal!"

Dia memotong bola api Naga dengan sebuah garis miring gabungan dari kekuatan Destruction dan Rapidly yang ditingkatkan kecepatannya dan kekuatan! Dia lalu melanjutkan untuk memotong bola api menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Meskipun dipotong-potong, kekuatan yang bekerja pada bola api Grendel belum mati!

"Sepertinya aku akan jadi orang yang menyelesaikannya!"

Untuk menyelesaikannya, Irina menggunakan pedang suci iblis roduksi massal yang tampaknya sudah ditambahkan elemen es untuk membekukan semua bola api yang telah dipotong-potong.

Semua bola api Grendel yang pergi menuju rekan-rekanku telah musnah! Dia mengejutkan kami, tapi dia tidak boleh memandang rendah rekan-rekanku!

Tapi tindakannya tadi adalah tindakan yang pengecut!

"Kau! Kau berkata ini adalah satu lawan satu! Kenapa kau menyerang rekanku!?"

Aku meninju wajahnya sambil berteriak, tapi dia menyeka darah dari hidungnya dengan tangannya dan lalu memasang seringai jahat.

[Salahku, aku hanya ingin membunuh. Aku nggak bisa mempertahankan keteganganku kalau aku nggak membunuh sekarang dan yang akan datang. Tapi, sepertinya aku gagal. Mereka kuat, rekan-rekanmu itu. —Jadi aku akan membunuh kalian semua! Memukul! Menyiksa! Menerjang! Menggigit! Lalu aku akan membuat kalian semua menjadi debuuuu!]

... Kemarahannya sampai ke max! Mata peraknya yang bersinar sangat brutal dengan permusuhan dan hawa membunuh!

Permusuhan Grendel diarahkan kearahku—dan rekan-rekanku.

"Hyoudou-kun! Kita nggak bisa membiarkannya bertarung satu lawan satu! Mari kita bersama-sama menyerangnya!"

Seperti yang Kaichou katakan. Ini cerita yang berbeda kalau orang itu yang tidak mau bertarung satu lawan satu. Kami akan mengalahkannya bersama-sama!

"Roger!"

... Meskipun aku mengatakan itu, aku sudah ada di batasku dalam mempertahankan armour crimson ini. Ini bentuk di mana sulit untuk menstabilkan kekuatannya. Dan karena Ddraig baru saja kembali, tampaknya seperti itu tidak akan berlangsung lama ...!

[Lalu ayo kita mulai putaran kedua, Si merah. —Bukan, Ryuutei crimson-chaaaaaan!]

Itu terjadi saat Grendel menyebarkan sayapnya dan hendak datang padaku—.

Tubuhnya terhenti. Kami lalu mengetahui alasan itu segera.

—Itu karena sesuatu yang tampak seperti bayangan hitam membungkus kaki Grendel.

Aku jadi curiga, jadi aku lihat ke arah bayangan,—tidak, aku melihat ke arah tempat gelap itu berasal.

...Gasper berdiri di sana dengan bayangan menyeramkan muncul di sekelilingnya.

Dia punya mata bersinar merah mempesona, dan tubuhnya tampak tak berdaya.

Bergelayut di kegelapan, dan menuju Grendel. ... Jadi itu kah kekuatan tersembunyi Gasper ... Dia memancarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Kegelapan menyebar lebih jauh, dan sepertinya itu mencoba melahap seluruh ruangan.

[... Apa ini? Masa bodo. Apa bagus bagiku untuk membunuh nya juga? Nggak apa-apa kan!? Ada begitu banyak anak nakal kuat sialan di sini! Ini era yang bagus! Ini harus dirusakan!]

Grendel mengambil situasi seperti ini dengan kesenangan yang besar! Sial! Sialan kau maniak bertarung! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhkan jarimu ke juniorku!

Ini terjadi saat aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Grendel kembali padaku.

"—Tidak, Grendel. Tolong berhenti lah. Tampaknya percobaan telah sukses. Kita bisa dapat penyelidikan lebih bagus kalau saja Kiba Yuuto juga di sini, tapi ini sudah cukup."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah menghentikan Grendel.

Grendel lalu membuat teriakan ketidakpuasan.

[Jangan menghentikanku! Ini baru dimulai dari sini! Aku akan membantai mereka semua! Hal yang sebenanya dimulai saat kedua belah pihak tegang sampai max! Biarkan aku melawan mereka! Aku akan membuang penyesalanku saat itu! Kali ini aku akhirnya akan makan, dimakan, hancur, rusak, dan membunuh!]

... Dia benar-benar brutal. Jadi ada Naga seperti dia ya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naga yang sangat melekat dengan pertarungan. Itu membuat Vali terlihat tidak bersalah sebagai gantinya! Bukan hanya untukku, tapi dia juga memberikan permusuhan dan hawa membunuh pada kedua musuh dan sekutu.

Pria yang mengenakan jubah lalu berkata pada Grendel dengan kata-kata dingin.

"—Apakah kau ingin kembali jadi mayat? Kau masih dalam tahap penyetelan. Jika kau berlebihan ..."

Grendel membuat suara dengan lidahnya saat dia mendengar itu, dan dia menempatkan tinjunya ke bawah.

[... Chi, sialan, mau gimana lagi. Karena kau membawanya sampai sebgitunya. yah aku hanya punya pilihan untuk berhenti.]

... Dia meletakkan tinjunya ke bawah. ... "Mayat"? Apa artinya? tahap penyetelan? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan ...

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tipe komunikasi segera muncul dekat telinga orang mengenakan jubah. Pria itu mendengarkan, dan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"...Kabar baik, Grendel. Sepertinya mereka punya waktu yang sangat sulit melawan si putih. Ayo kita pergi ke sisi mereka saat ini."

[Oho! Jadi kali ini Albion! Aku nggak akan cukup dari ini!]

Mendengar pria yang mengenakan jubah, Grendel memasang seringai.

Albion? Si Putih? Itu Vali! Jangan katakan kalau alasan kenapa Kuroka tidak di rumahku adalah karena—.

Grendel menunjuk ke arahku.

[Ddraig si kotoran, Vritra si suram, dan bajingan celana dalam. Permainan aku dengan kalian akan ditunda. Di waktu berikutnya. Lain kali, saat itu. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Aku akan membunuh kalian bertiga bersama-sama, oke? Guhahaha!]

Gerbang Naga terbuka, dan menyelubungi Grendel selaig lingkaran memancarkan warna hijau gelap.

Saat cahaya berhenti Naga raksasa hilang.

Mengkonfirmasi itu, pria mengenakan jubah melepas tudungnya.

Orang yang muncul di bawah itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak—. Tapi, wajah pemuda tampak akrab. ... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya ... Aku lalu mengingat wajah [Ratu] terkuat yang selalu menjagaku.

Pria berambut perak itu kemudian mengatakan.

"Aku Lucifuge. Euclid Lucifuge."

—!

L-L-Lucifuge ...!? Apa maksudnya!? Tidak, benar juga! wajar baginya terlihat mirip! Dia tampak seperti Grayfia-san!

"Kau bukan bos mereka, kan? Lalu, yang menyatukan sisa-sisa Khaos Brigade!?"

Saji bertanya. Pria itu hanya menyempitkan matanya.

"Kau akan segera tahu identitas bos Khaos Brigade."

Sepertinya Kaichou menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar pria itu, Euclid.

"... Begitu, jadi orang yang menerobos ke kota ini dan membawa para penyihir ke dalamnya itu kau, kan? Kalau seseorang dengan aura yang sama seperti Grayfia-sama, itu nggak aneh bagimu bisa melewati penghalang."

Mendengar itu, Euclid mengatakan ini dengan suara dingin.

"Tolong katakan ini pada kakakku, Grayfia Lucifuge, yang jatuh begitu rendah menjadi budak Gremory. —Kalau itu hidup yang inginkan dengan meninggalkan peran Lucifuge, maka aku juga punya hak yang sama untuk melakukannya—."

... Kakak ...? Ja-Jadi, orang ini—

Pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Euclid Lucifuge menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi—.

—Pada saat yang sama, bidang ini mulai runtuh seolah-olah sudah memenuhi tugasnya.

Ruangan runtuh seolah-olah bagian dalam teka-teki telah hilang. Pandangan kaleidoskop yang merupakan sifat dari kesenjangan dimensi menjadi terlihat. Tempat ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Gasper yang melepaskan kekuatan misterius itu telah ambruk di lantai.

"Sepertinya tempat ini akan runtuh! Mari kita berlindung melalui lingkaran sihir teleportasi!"

Di bawah komando Sona-kaichou, Akeno-san mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang akan membawa kami kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Semua orang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir setelah mengambil Gasper.

Lalu Ravel mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil di tangannya, dan melepaskannya ke arah kapsul. lalu lingkaran yang dikeluarkan menyentuh kapsul, dan lalu menghilang setelah membuat cahaya.

"... Aku setidaknya melakukan ini."

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa mengerti.

"Begitu. Jadi itu kah apa yang kau maksud."

Sepertinya Kaichou sadar sesuatu saat dia melihat itu. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan melepaskan lingkaran sihir menuju kapsul.

Selagi tindakan mereka mencurigakan, aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan diriku terganggu dengan identitas pria yang mengenakan jubah.

... Saudara Grayfia-san dan Naga yang seharusnya musnah. ... Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang akan terjadi, Grayfia-san ... Sirzechs-sama ...


	75. Chapter 75

New Life.[sunting]

Matahari hampir terbit.

Setelah selesai bertempur, kami kembali dari tempat itu setelah mendapatkan kembali Ravel dan lain-lain.

Kami kembali, dan beristirahat di stasiun.

Aku benar-benar lelah setelah menggunakan Gift beberapa kali, berpromosi ke True-Queen, dan juga dari pertempuran dengan Grendel. Aku duduk di kursi sendirian di ruang istirahat stasiun setelah menerima perawatan dari Asia.

Kaichou dan yang lain meninggalkan stasiun untuk memberikan laporan tentang masalah ini, dan berbicara kepada staf. Gasper dibawa pergi oleh tim penyelamat. Asia dan lain-lain pergi bersamanya.

Sepertinya Gasper tidak dalam situasi yang mengancam kehidupannya ... tapi kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya yang aku saksikan untuk pertama kalinya itu menakutkan. Apa-apaan yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Gya-suke itu?

...Tapi, pertahanan Grendel. Pembunuh Naga yang seharusnya bekerja.

Kaichou bilang ini.

"... Aku nggak tahu kebenaran tentang percobaan mereka, tapi Grendel ... menahan pembunuh naga. gak ada keraguan kalau pertahanannya yang luar biasa. –Tapi itu benar kalau ia memiliki semacam kekuatan yang ditambahkan kepadanya. Menerima dampak begitu sedikit dari armour crimson Ise-kun dengan pembunuh naga itu mustahil."

Apa dia sudah mencapai resistensi terhadap Pembunuh naga? Apa hal seperti itu mungkin?

Ddraig telah kembali, jadi tidak akan ada ruginya untuk mulai memnggunakan Dragon-Blaster dan Crimson-Blaster dengan kemampuan naga pembunuh Ascalon ditambahkan, yang disarankan oleh Rias dan Kiba ... aku membutuhkan teknik yang bisa mengalahkan Naga brutal—.

Tapi, "percobaan" mereka. Hal-hal tentang Phoenix hanya lah sub-percobaan, dan tujuan sejati mereka adalah agar Grendel bertarung melawan kami.

Dan orang yang membawa Naga itu adalah—Lucifuge. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai adik Grayfia-san. ... Pasti ada beberapa kesamaan. Aura yang dipancarkan setelah melepas tudungnya sama seperti miliknya. Dengan aura itu, ia dapat menyusup ke sini, dan mungkin saja baginya untuk membiarkan para penyihir melakukannya juga.

Pada akhirnya, kami tidak bisa ambil bagian dalam "Air Mata Phoenix Palsu". Sepertinya kami harus mendapatkan informasi dari para penyihir yang kami tangkap.

... Hal kuar biasa tentu telah terjadi selama ketidakhadiran Rias. Dan hal-hal tentang Vampir dan perjanjian dengan penyihir masih menunggu kami ...

Jadi Khaos Brigade akan berdiri di jalan kami sekali lagi ya—.

Aku menatap langit-langit.

Shalba, Cao Cao ... dan kali ini Lucifuge dan Naga yang seharusnya telah punah.

"Ise-sama ... Aku membawa teh untuk kamu."

Ravel memberiku teh yang tampaknya dibeli melalui mesin penjual otomatis. Koneko-chan juga di sampingnya.

Aku mengambil itu darinya. Ravel dan Koneko-chan duduk di sebelahku.

Hening sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, Ravel berkata.

"... Aku, nggak akan mengampuni mereka."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Mata Ravel yang bersinar begitu kuat membuatku tidak percaya dia sudah menangis beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia melihat "pabrik" yang dibuat oleh para penyihir.

"Aku nggak akan memaafkan tindakan seperti itu."

Koneko-chan memegang tangan Ravel.

"... Aku juga. Itu sebabnya, jadi kuat lah, Ravel."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sementara tersenyum, dan lalu pergi.

Ravel tiba-tiba tersipu.

"... Ise-sama, aku bisa berbicara sedikit tentang sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tadi?"

Dia lalu mengatakan hal ini seolah-olah dia telah membulatkan tekad.

"Hatiku gemetar dengan kegembiraan saat pelayanku bercerita tentang pahlawan. Hatiku dipenuhi dengan mimpi ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa mendukung pahlawan tersebut. Tapi saat aku berangsur-angsur semakin lebih tua, aku lupa tentang hal itu tanpa menyadarinya ..."

Ravel lalu melihat lurus ke arahku.

"Tapi mimpi itu datang kembali secara alami. Tuannya, — melihat Ise-sama yang bertarung dengan Raiser-onii-sama demi wanita yang ia suka, mimpi yang aku miliki saat aku masih muda datang kembali padaku secara bertahap ... dan saat aku menyadari itu, aku meneliti setiap secuil informasi tentang Ise-sama. Kamu sangat lurus ke depan, ingin tahu tentang gadis-gadis, dan sangat jujur tentang keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi kamu bersemangat, sangat bijaksana demi rekanmu, dan terus berjalan ke depan untuk mengejar impianmu. Itu Bersinar seperti sesuatu yang nggak hadir di sekitarku, di eselon masyarakat kelas atas."

Aku ... bersinar? Ravel meneruskan.

"—Aku ingin berdiri di samping dan mengawasi mimpi Ise-sama. Itulah mimpi yang aku mulai miliki dari satu pikiran. Ilusi egoisku ... Alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini adalah karena pikiran egoisku sendiri ... Tapi, aku benar-benar senang saat aku ditunjuk sebagai manajer Ise-sama ... Dan aku juga berharap kalau aku bisa tetap bekerja di sampingmu dari sekarang..."

Tapi aku tidak mampu melindungi gadis ini di Kuou akademi...

"... Aku tidak bisa melindungi kamu di Kuou akademi."

Tinjuku gemetar dengan frustrasi. Ravel menggeleng.

"Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Ise-sama, Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkan kami, bahkan sampai-sampai melawan Naga yang besar. Aku tertolong. Aku masih hidup. ––Aku percaya padamu."

Ravel meraih tanganku, dan menunjukkan padaku senyum cerah nya.

"––Aku percaya pahlawanku akan datang menyelamatkanku. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini ..."

... Ravel. Kamu sangat percaya padaku...

Itu membuatku senang. Serius. Aku mulai berpikir betapa indahnya jika dia terus ikut denganku. Jika dia tetap menjadi manajerku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa itu sangat membantu.

Aku mengatakan ini dengan sikap yang berbeda.

"––Ravel, aku akan jadi lebih kuat. ... Sepertinya tujuanku semakin besar lagi. ––Jika tidak apa-apa denganmu, kamu akan terus menjadi manajerku mulai dari sekarang?"

"Aku juga punya ambisi yang memanas sepertimu juga!"

Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Itu sebabnya dia terasa dapat diandalkan, Ojou-sama ber tubuh kecil ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Ini akan sangat membantu jika kamu dapat mendukung otakku, yang sangat kekurangan. Tapi pertama-tama, kita perlu memukuli orang-orang bodoh yang membuat kesalahan dengan Phoenix! Sebuah "pabrik" seperti itu nggak diperbolehkan ada!"

"Ya! Aku nggak akan mundur tanpa melakukan apa-apa!"

Ravel mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. Ada beberapa sihir lingkaran dan simbol sihir tertulis di sana.

"Ini adalah simbol-simbol yang berada di kapsul dan perangkat yang ada di tempat itu, bentuk dan simbol sihir lingkaran mereka diaktifkan untuk menyelidiki tentang aku. Aku juga telah menegaskan hal ini dengan Koneko-san, Jadi nggak akan ada kesalahan."

... Setiap detail kecil seperti simbol ajaib dari mantra yang tertulis di atasnya. Jadi Ravel hafal sebanyak ini hanya dengan melihatnya sekali.

Ravel mengatakan ini sambil mengenakan senyum yang kuat.

"Aku sudah diberitahu staf dari Dunia Bawah dan Surga tentang simbol-simbol sihir dan lingkaran sihir. Aku juga berencana untuk mengirim kembali ini ke keluarga Phoenix. Kita dapat mengetahui cukup banyak dari informasi ini. Kami, keluarga Phoenix, akan mengerucutkan apa yang mereka coba lakukan dengan air mata Phoenix "palsu" itu! Selain itu, hal-hal seperti kapsul dapat mengambang di dalam celah dimensi setelah penghancuran bidang tersebut. Juga Sona-sama dan aku sudah menaruh tanda pada itu dengan kekuatan Iblis kami di akhir tadi, jadi jika mereka masih aman, maka aku yakin mereka bisa ditemukan dengan mengandalkan kekuatan Iblis Sitri dan Aku. Aku sudah memberitahu tim peneliti dari Dunia Bawah tentang hal ini. Jika itu membutuhkan waktu, kita akan mengambil sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang mereka seperti yang kita dapat. ––Aku akan membuat mereka menyadari kalau ini adalah akhir dari keberuntungan mereka dengan menangkapku!"

Jadi lingkaran sihir yang Ravel dan Sona-kaichou keluarkan di akhir memiliki peran bertindak sebagai penanda ya. Gadis ini dan Sona-kaichou benar-benar cerdik!

Khaos Brigade dan penyihir "Sesat" masih tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Gadis ini adalah Phoenix abadi––.

Bahkan mentalitasnya semakin kuat seperti keabadian nya––.

Sepertinya penangkapan Ravel akan kembali ke mereka dalam waktu besar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Raiser muncul.

"Ravel! Apa kau baik-baik saja!? Butuh beberapa waktu datang ke sini, tapi aku datang untuk membantu kalian semua selagi membawa budaj-budak-Ku dan ... eh, apa!? I-Ini sudah berakhir!?"

Sepertinya dia khawatir tentang Ravel setelah mendengar laporan itu.

Man, Ravel benar-benar memiliki saudara yang baik!

Romania[sunting]

Teritorial Vampire. Aku , Azazel , telah berada disana.

Kami meminjam mobil segera setelah kami sampai di Romania, dan kami melanjutkan melalui perjalanan gunung. Jalan benar benar terjal, dan mobil telah berguncang beberapa kali. kabut cukup tebal. kami telah menerima peta dari vampire, faksi Carmilia untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku sudah berencana untuk berpisah dari Rias dan Kiba yang juga berada dalam mobil bersama denganku. Aku akan pergi ke Carmilia . Rias dan Kiba akan pergi kerumah Tepes. Kita akan pergi kesana bersama, dan aku akan kembali menemui mereka setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan faksi Carmilia. Aku harap ini tidak menjadi situasi dimana kita harus memanggil Ise dan yang lain...

Dan lalu, aku ingin tahu apa yang Asia lakukan dengan Fafnir, yang ia pegang sekarang. Meskipun Ophis bertindak menjadi medidator , bakat Asia untuk menjalin hubungan dengan monster —bukan Naga dan membuat mereka mematuhinya sungguh menakutkan.

…Rasse, Ophis, and Fafnir. Aku hanya bisa berpikir dia lahir dengan bakat alami untuk yang membuatnya mampu mengatur Naga. Ini mungkin adalah takdir yang tidak dapat dihindari untuknya bertemu dengan Ise segera setelah dia sampai ke Jepang.

— Lalu , aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku ke arah Rias yang dari tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu dari balik kaca mobil. aku berbicara kepada Rias yang duduk di kursi belakang di sebelahku.

" Apa kau khawatir dengan pacarmu yang kau tinggalkan di Jepang?"

" ... Aku akan berbohong jika aku berkata aku tidak. Dia... bukan , gadis gadis itu yang mencintainya akan memiliki waktu lebih untuk menggodanya dibanding aku."

"Kelihatannya suamimu akan membawa lebih banyak "badai" dari sekarang"

"Aku sudah siap. Tapi, semenjak aku memutuskan untuk mencintai orang itu, aku akan menerima segalanya."

aku menggodanya, tapi Rias menjawab dengan normal. Oho , sikapmu sebagai istri legal benar benar terlihat. Dia bahkan tidak panik ketika aku mengucapkan kata suami. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah suami-istri yang serasi seperti yang orang orang katakan.

"... Sepertinya kita akan segera sampai di area dimana "local staff vampire" menunggu kita."

Kiba yang duduk dikursi depan membuka peta dan melihat kompas yang digunakan oleh iblis.

Rias lalu bertanya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Cao Cao? Kemarin kamu menerima panggilan kan? "

Ah,itu. Aku mendapat laporan apa yang terjadi setelahnya dari si bajingan Sakra.

" Keliatannya Indra menghukum semua pemilik Longinus dari faksi pahlawan termasuk Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo. Tapi menurut perkataan Indra , dia mengambil tombak, dan mengirim mereka bertiga ke Hades."

Walaupun, dia tidak memberikan kita tombak suci itu. si bajingan Sakra mungkin juga memiliki Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker.

Walaupun, ini akan akan terlihat seperti dia yang menyelesaikan masalah faksi pahlawan. Dia meminjamkan kekuatan nya pada mereka , menggunakan mereka sampai pada akhirnya , dan juga dia jadi memiliki alasan untuk menjadi pemegang Longinus.

[ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan untuk Sakra yang menghukukum golongan pahlawan menjadi pemegang Longinus untuk sementara waktu.]

Dia benar benar memiliki alasan yang sangat bagus. Sehingga kita yang dalam situasi ini menjadi sangat sulit untuk mengajukan complain. Kita memiliki Heracles and Jeanne yang kita tangkap untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka dengan Sakra…tapi aku jadi penasaran seberapa dalam hubungan mereka dengan si licik Sakra.

…Sialan, yang mengalahkan mereka itu adalah para iblis muda, kau tahu?

Dia mencuri bagian bagus sampai pada akhirnya!

" untuk dia yang ingin menjadi racun melawan hal hal supernatural." Kiba berpendapat.

Kata-kata Indra kembali kedalam pikiranku. Dia berbicara tentang Cao Cao.

[HAHAHA, bocah itu bertindak tanpa peduli akan menjadi apa dia, itulah kenapa dia gagal. Jika dia benar benar ingin menjadi kuat sebagai manusia, seharusnya dia tidak bergantung pada mata Medusa. Semenjak dia berbicara tentang pahlawan setengah-setengah ,itu membuatnya menjadi gagal. Sebagai hasilnya, mata itu menjadi fatal , sungguh lucu kan? tertawalah padanya. Pada akhirnya, dia menjadi badut.]

Yeah, jika dia melanjutkan bertarung sebagi manusia biasa , maka tombak suci akan meminjamkan kekuatan kehendaknya.

Jadi ini berakhir untuknya ,semenjak "kehendak Tuhan dalam injil" lebih memilih mimpi dari Sekiryuutei yang adalah iblis dan naga dari pada ambisinya sebagai pemilik tombak huh.

[— yang akan memburu monster , adalah para manusia pahlawan. Jadi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh bocah sialan yang berubah melampaui manusia untuk membanggakan diri dan melakukan sesuatu.]

kesampingkan itu, aku setuju. Sesuai kata kata Indra meereka sudah tamat.

Tapi, sama seperti Ise, Cao Cao juga masih muda. ingin menjadi sesuatu adalah bagian dari masa bukankah seseorang yang meletakkan ambisi untuk menjadi pahlawan adalah kamu, aye Sakra-sama?

Sakra mengatakan ini padaku setelah itu.

[ jadi , bagiku ,"Oppai Dragon" yang adalah iblis dan memanggil dirinya sendiri pahlawan juga merupakan badut, kau tahu? Apa bagusnya iblis untuk menjadi pahlawan? Bukankah keinginan iblis adalah menipu manusia dan mengontrol mereka dari balik bayangan? Tak peduli berapa banyak dia hidup sambil mengatakan kata kata yang tidak berguna, group iblis muda disisimu itu juga jahat dan iblis licik yang hidup dengan menggunakan manusia kau tahu? tak peduli seberapa jauh dia melangkah, dia masih jauh dari apa yang disebut pahlawan. ––Itu hanya seperti permainan anak kecil.]

... aku tidak akan menyangkal itu semua.

tapi iblis, -dunia bawah juga berubah. itulah kenapa mereka akan hancur jika mereka terus melanjutkan budaya kuno dari dunia iblis. ... tapi memaksanya untuk menjadi pahlawan,huh. apa aku melakukan hal yang sama...?

Rias lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang Sakra ingin lakukan ? Dewa perang yang membiarkan Cao Cao kalah , yang menggerakan Hades secara tidak langsung , dan yang membawa kekacauan bagi tiap tiap faksi. Azazel , apa kau bertanya tentang ambsisinya yang sebenarnya?"

"Yeah, dia ingin orang yang dapat melawan dewa kehancuran , Shiva. Dia percaya bahwa perang akan menghasilkan orang kuat."

... Walaupun, aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak tentang kebenarannya... kelihatanya Indra akan melakukan apa saja dalam usaha menang melawan Shiva.

- Lalu lingkaran sihir tipe komunikasi muncul padaku. Itu muncul dengan otomatis ke telingaku. Aku lalu menerima panggilan dari sisi lain. Ini hanya panggilan yang kuterima dalam waktu darurat. Aku akan menemui mereka secara langsung setelah ini. ––––! ...Aku meragukan telingaku ketika mendengar kabar ini. …Apa, apa yang terjadi…? Jadi sesuatu yang gila sedang terjadi di Jepang lagi! Grendel!? bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati?! dan Khaos Brigade?

Semua masalah ini berputar mengelilingi kepalaku.

Golongan vampir yang memiliki the Holy Grail, penyihir sesat ,Khaos Brigade yang membentuk ulang organisasinya, member Khaos Brigade yang muncul ditempat Vali yang sedang melakukan investigasi , keturunan Lucifuge yang masih bertahan hidup , dan naga legendaris yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan.

… Mungkinkah mereka semua berhubungan? waktunya terlalu tepat. Sebuah situasi yang membuatku berpikir kalau ini adalah situasi yang tidak mungkin bisa dihindari.

Jika semuanya disatukan satu sama lain ... maka tidak ada situasi yang lebih berbahaya...!

Dan Euclid Lucifuge—-.

Aku sudah mencari sedikit data tentang dia sebelumnya. Pemberontakan yang terjadi diantara iblis di masa lalu, "permasalahan internal" antara pemerintahan lama dengan golongan anti pemerintahan dimana Sirzechs sebagai Ace mereka. Dan adik laki-laki Grayfia yang situasi hidup-matinya tidak adalah Euclid Lucifuge. Seharusya, dia diberitakan sudah meninggal , dan aku dengar dari Grafia kalau dia berpikir bahwa adiknya sudah meninggal . Dan itu terjadi , bahwa dia masih hidup dan dia yang memimpin organisasi...? Tidak, meski dia memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari padanya untuk membuatnya menjadi pemimpin dari para bajingan itu. itu adalah Karisma––-.

Meski jika kau tidak seterkenal Ophis , kau masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi boss. Itu adalah Lucifuge yang selalu berdiri di sebelah mereka yang berdiri paling puncak semenjak mereka lahir. Jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa Euclid adalah bos baru mereka.

...Jadi siapa otak dari semua ini? Siapa anggota yang dapat menyatukan Khaos Brigade bersama dalam waktu yang singkat?

Apakah mereka menciptakan Ophis baru dari kekuatan Ophis yang mereka curi? Itu mungkin , tapi itu akan berarti bahwa mereka membutuhkan orang yang sangat kuat untuk mampu memanipulasi itu. Orang yang kuat , itu adalah yang akan menjadi bos baru.

Hades, and Śakra… tidak itu mustahil. pelakunya pastinya akan segera di usir oleh pemimpin para dewa Zeus jika dia menyebakan kekacauan lain. Selain itu ...tujuan utama Indra adalah memenangakan pertarungan dengan Shiva.

Meskipun jika merena berencana melakukan sesuatu diantara mereka . Tidak akan ada untungnya bagi mereka untuk menjadi bos dari para teroris. Khaos Brigade dibenci oleh setiap faksi dan itu adalah kumpulan dari kebencian setiap faksi-. Seseorang yang akan menjadi bos adalah seseorang yang kuat yang menjadikan mereka boneka , bjingan simple yang benar benar gila. Aku memukul kakiku sendiri untuk melepaskan kekesalan yang aku rasakan . "Khaos Brigade"-

Organisasi teroris yang mengumpulkan mereka yang tidak puas dengan keadaan sekarang dari setiap faksi. Bos yang seharusnya mengontrol mereka berubah beberapa kali. Shalba Beelzebub dari golongan Maou lama , dan Cao Cao dari golongan pahlawan-. Mereka tetap aktif meskipun telah kehilangan Ophis-. Tidak peduli bagaimana itu berubah didalamnya, keberadaan Khaos Brigade akan menjadi halangan bagi tujuan kita. Organisasi itu sendiri akan terus aktive , tidak peduli berapa kali kita menghancurkan mereka-. "Rias, Kiba , sepertinya hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi." Sembari melintasi kabut yang tebal, aku memulai diskusiku dengan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di Jepang, dan bagaimana kita menghadapi ini dari sekarang-.


	76. Chapter 76

New Life.[sunting]

Matahari hampir terbit.

Setelah selesai bertempur, kami kembali dari tempat itu setelah mendapatkan kembali Ravel dan lain-lain.

Kami kembali, dan beristirahat di stasiun.

Aku benar-benar lelah setelah menggunakan Gift beberapa kali, berpromosi ke True-Queen, dan juga dari pertempuran dengan Grendel. Aku duduk di kursi sendirian di ruang istirahat stasiun setelah menerima perawatan dari Asia.

Kaichou dan yang lain meninggalkan stasiun untuk memberikan laporan tentang masalah ini, dan berbicara kepada staf. Gasper dibawa pergi oleh tim penyelamat. Asia dan lain-lain pergi bersamanya.

Sepertinya Gasper tidak dalam situasi yang mengancam kehidupannya ... tapi kekuatan tersembunyi dalam dirinya yang aku saksikan untuk pertama kalinya itu menakutkan. Apa-apaan yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Gya-suke itu?

...Tapi, pertahanan Grendel. Pembunuh Naga yang seharusnya bekerja.

Kaichou bilang ini.

"... Aku nggak tahu kebenaran tentang percobaan mereka, tapi Grendel ... menahan pembunuh naga. gak ada keraguan kalau pertahanannya yang luar biasa. –Tapi itu benar kalau ia memiliki semacam kekuatan yang ditambahkan kepadanya. Menerima dampak begitu sedikit dari armour crimson Ise-kun dengan pembunuh naga itu mustahil."

Apa dia sudah mencapai resistensi terhadap Pembunuh naga? Apa hal seperti itu mungkin?

Ddraig telah kembali, jadi tidak akan ada ruginya untuk mulai memnggunakan Dragon-Blaster dan Crimson-Blaster dengan kemampuan naga pembunuh Ascalon ditambahkan, yang disarankan oleh Rias dan Kiba ... aku membutuhkan teknik yang bisa mengalahkan Naga brutal—.

Tapi, "percobaan" mereka. Hal-hal tentang Phoenix hanya lah sub-percobaan, dan tujuan sejati mereka adalah agar Grendel bertarung melawan kami.

Dan orang yang membawa Naga itu adalah—Lucifuge. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai adik Grayfia-san. ... Pasti ada beberapa kesamaan. Aura yang dipancarkan setelah melepas tudungnya sama seperti miliknya. Dengan aura itu, ia dapat menyusup ke sini, dan mungkin saja baginya untuk membiarkan para penyihir melakukannya juga.

Pada akhirnya, kami tidak bisa ambil bagian dalam "Air Mata Phoenix Palsu". Sepertinya kami harus mendapatkan informasi dari para penyihir yang kami tangkap.

... Hal kuar biasa tentu telah terjadi selama ketidakhadiran Rias. Dan hal-hal tentang Vampir dan perjanjian dengan penyihir masih menunggu kami ...

Jadi Khaos Brigade akan berdiri di jalan kami sekali lagi ya—.

Aku menatap langit-langit.

Shalba, Cao Cao ... dan kali ini Lucifuge dan Naga yang seharusnya telah punah.

"Ise-sama ... Aku membawa teh untuk kamu."

Ravel memberiku teh yang tampaknya dibeli melalui mesin penjual otomatis. Koneko-chan juga di sampingnya.

Aku mengambil itu darinya. Ravel dan Koneko-chan duduk di sebelahku.

Hening sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, Ravel berkata.

"... Aku, nggak akan mengampuni mereka."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Mata Ravel yang bersinar begitu kuat membuatku tidak percaya dia sudah menangis beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia melihat "pabrik" yang dibuat oleh para penyihir.

"Aku nggak akan memaafkan tindakan seperti itu."

Koneko-chan memegang tangan Ravel.

"... Aku juga. Itu sebabnya, jadi kuat lah, Ravel."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sementara tersenyum, dan lalu pergi.

Ravel tiba-tiba tersipu.

"... Ise-sama, aku bisa berbicara sedikit tentang sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tadi?"

Dia lalu mengatakan hal ini seolah-olah dia telah membulatkan tekad.

"Hatiku gemetar dengan kegembiraan saat pelayanku bercerita tentang pahlawan. Hatiku dipenuhi dengan mimpi ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa mendukung pahlawan tersebut. Tapi saat aku berangsur-angsur semakin lebih tua, aku lupa tentang hal itu tanpa menyadarinya ..."

Ravel lalu melihat lurus ke arahku.

"Tapi mimpi itu datang kembali secara alami. Tuannya, — melihat Ise-sama yang bertarung dengan Raiser-onii-sama demi wanita yang ia suka, mimpi yang aku miliki saat aku masih muda datang kembali padaku secara bertahap ... dan saat aku menyadari itu, aku meneliti setiap secuil informasi tentang Ise-sama. Kamu sangat lurus ke depan, ingin tahu tentang gadis-gadis, dan sangat jujur tentang keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi kamu bersemangat, sangat bijaksana demi rekanmu, dan terus berjalan ke depan untuk mengejar impianmu. Itu Bersinar seperti sesuatu yang nggak hadir di sekitarku, di eselon masyarakat kelas atas."

Aku ... bersinar? Ravel meneruskan.

"—Aku ingin berdiri di samping dan mengawasi mimpi Ise-sama. Itulah mimpi yang aku mulai miliki dari satu pikiran. Ilusi egoisku ... Alasan kenapa aku datang ke sini adalah karena pikiran egoisku sendiri ... Tapi, aku benar-benar senang saat aku ditunjuk sebagai manajer Ise-sama ... Dan aku juga berharap kalau aku bisa tetap bekerja di sampingmu dari sekarang..."

Tapi aku tidak mampu melindungi gadis ini di Kuou akademi...

"... Aku tidak bisa melindungi kamu di Kuou akademi."

Tinjuku gemetar dengan frustrasi. Ravel menggeleng.

"Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Ise-sama, Kamu datang untuk menyelamatkan kami, bahkan sampai-sampai melawan Naga yang besar. Aku tertolong. Aku masih hidup. ––Aku percaya padamu."

Ravel meraih tanganku, dan menunjukkan padaku senyum cerah nya.

"––Aku percaya pahlawanku akan datang menyelamatkanku. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini ..."

... Ravel. Kamu sangat percaya padaku...

Itu membuatku senang. Serius. Aku mulai berpikir betapa indahnya jika dia terus ikut denganku. Jika dia tetap menjadi manajerku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa itu sangat membantu.

Aku mengatakan ini dengan sikap yang berbeda.

"––Ravel, aku akan jadi lebih kuat. ... Sepertinya tujuanku semakin besar lagi. ––Jika tidak apa-apa denganmu, kamu akan terus menjadi manajerku mulai dari sekarang?"

"Aku juga punya ambisi yang memanas sepertimu juga!"

Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Itu sebabnya dia terasa dapat diandalkan, Ojou-sama ber tubuh kecil ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Ini akan sangat membantu jika kamu dapat mendukung otakku, yang sangat kekurangan. Tapi pertama-tama, kita perlu memukuli orang-orang bodoh yang membuat kesalahan dengan Phoenix! Sebuah "pabrik" seperti itu nggak diperbolehkan ada!"

"Ya! Aku nggak akan mundur tanpa melakukan apa-apa!"

Ravel mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. Ada beberapa sihir lingkaran dan simbol sihir tertulis di sana.

"Ini adalah simbol-simbol yang berada di kapsul dan perangkat yang ada di tempat itu, bentuk dan simbol sihir lingkaran mereka diaktifkan untuk menyelidiki tentang aku. Aku juga telah menegaskan hal ini dengan Koneko-san, Jadi nggak akan ada kesalahan."

... Setiap detail kecil seperti simbol ajaib dari mantra yang tertulis di atasnya. Jadi Ravel hafal sebanyak ini hanya dengan melihatnya sekali.

Ravel mengatakan ini sambil mengenakan senyum yang kuat.

"Aku sudah diberitahu staf dari Dunia Bawah dan Surga tentang simbol-simbol sihir dan lingkaran sihir. Aku juga berencana untuk mengirim kembali ini ke keluarga Phoenix. Kita dapat mengetahui cukup banyak dari informasi ini. Kami, keluarga Phoenix, akan mengerucutkan apa yang mereka coba lakukan dengan air mata Phoenix "palsu" itu! Selain itu, hal-hal seperti kapsul dapat mengambang di dalam celah dimensi setelah penghancuran bidang tersebut. Juga Sona-sama dan aku sudah menaruh tanda pada itu dengan kekuatan Iblis kami di akhir tadi, jadi jika mereka masih aman, maka aku yakin mereka bisa ditemukan dengan mengandalkan kekuatan Iblis Sitri dan Aku. Aku sudah memberitahu tim peneliti dari Dunia Bawah tentang hal ini. Jika itu membutuhkan waktu, kita akan mengambil sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang mereka seperti yang kita dapat. ––Aku akan membuat mereka menyadari kalau ini adalah akhir dari keberuntungan mereka dengan menangkapku!"

Jadi lingkaran sihir yang Ravel dan Sona-kaichou keluarkan di akhir memiliki peran bertindak sebagai penanda ya. Gadis ini dan Sona-kaichou benar-benar cerdik!

Khaos Brigade dan penyihir "Sesat" masih tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Gadis ini adalah Phoenix abadi––.

Bahkan mentalitasnya semakin kuat seperti keabadian nya––.

Sepertinya penangkapan Ravel akan kembali ke mereka dalam waktu besar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Raiser muncul.

"Ravel! Apa kau baik-baik saja!? Butuh beberapa waktu datang ke sini, tapi aku datang untuk membantu kalian semua selagi membawa budaj-budak-Ku dan ... eh, apa!? I-Ini sudah berakhir!?"

Sepertinya dia khawatir tentang Ravel setelah mendengar laporan itu.

Man, Ravel benar-benar memiliki saudara yang baik!

Romania[sunting]

Teritorial Vampire. Aku , Azazel , telah berada disana.

Kami meminjam mobil segera setelah kami sampai di Romania, dan kami melanjutkan melalui perjalanan gunung. Jalan benar benar terjal, dan mobil telah berguncang beberapa kali. kabut cukup tebal. kami telah menerima peta dari vampire, faksi Carmilia untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku sudah berencana untuk berpisah dari Rias dan Kiba yang juga berada dalam mobil bersama denganku. Aku akan pergi ke Carmilia . Rias dan Kiba akan pergi kerumah Tepes. Kita akan pergi kesana bersama, dan aku akan kembali menemui mereka setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan faksi Carmilia. Aku harap ini tidak menjadi situasi dimana kita harus memanggil Ise dan yang lain...

Dan lalu, aku ingin tahu apa yang Asia lakukan dengan Fafnir, yang ia pegang sekarang. Meskipun Ophis bertindak menjadi medidator , bakat Asia untuk menjalin hubungan dengan monster —bukan Naga dan membuat mereka mematuhinya sungguh menakutkan.

…Rasse, Ophis, and Fafnir. Aku hanya bisa berpikir dia lahir dengan bakat alami untuk yang membuatnya mampu mengatur Naga. Ini mungkin adalah takdir yang tidak dapat dihindari untuknya bertemu dengan Ise segera setelah dia sampai ke Jepang.

— Lalu , aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku ke arah Rias yang dari tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu dari balik kaca mobil. aku berbicara kepada Rias yang duduk di kursi belakang di sebelahku.

" Apa kau khawatir dengan pacarmu yang kau tinggalkan di Jepang?"

" ... Aku akan berbohong jika aku berkata aku tidak. Dia... bukan , gadis gadis itu yang mencintainya akan memiliki waktu lebih untuk menggodanya dibanding aku."

"Kelihatannya suamimu akan membawa lebih banyak "badai" dari sekarang"

"Aku sudah siap. Tapi, semenjak aku memutuskan untuk mencintai orang itu, aku akan menerima segalanya."

aku menggodanya, tapi Rias menjawab dengan normal. Oho , sikapmu sebagai istri legal benar benar terlihat. Dia bahkan tidak panik ketika aku mengucapkan kata suami. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah suami-istri yang serasi seperti yang orang orang katakan.

"... Sepertinya kita akan segera sampai di area dimana "local staff vampire" menunggu kita."

Kiba yang duduk dikursi depan membuka peta dan melihat kompas yang digunakan oleh iblis.

Rias lalu bertanya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Cao Cao? Kemarin kamu menerima panggilan kan? "

Ah,itu. Aku mendapat laporan apa yang terjadi setelahnya dari si bajingan Sakra.

" Keliatannya Indra menghukum semua pemilik Longinus dari faksi pahlawan termasuk Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo. Tapi menurut perkataan Indra , dia mengambil tombak, dan mengirim mereka bertiga ke Hades."

Walaupun, dia tidak memberikan kita tombak suci itu. si bajingan Sakra mungkin juga memiliki Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker.

Walaupun, ini akan akan terlihat seperti dia yang menyelesaikan masalah faksi pahlawan. Dia meminjamkan kekuatan nya pada mereka , menggunakan mereka sampai pada akhirnya , dan juga dia jadi memiliki alasan untuk menjadi pemegang Longinus.

[ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan untuk Sakra yang menghukukum golongan pahlawan menjadi pemegang Longinus untuk sementara waktu.]

Dia benar benar memiliki alasan yang sangat bagus. Sehingga kita yang dalam situasi ini menjadi sangat sulit untuk mengajukan complain. Kita memiliki Heracles and Jeanne yang kita tangkap untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka dengan Sakra…tapi aku jadi penasaran seberapa dalam hubungan mereka dengan si licik Sakra.

…Sialan, yang mengalahkan mereka itu adalah para iblis muda, kau tahu?

Dia mencuri bagian bagus sampai pada akhirnya!

" untuk dia yang ingin menjadi racun melawan hal hal supernatural." Kiba berpendapat.

Kata-kata Indra kembali kedalam pikiranku. Dia berbicara tentang Cao Cao.

[HAHAHA, bocah itu bertindak tanpa peduli akan menjadi apa dia, itulah kenapa dia gagal. Jika dia benar benar ingin menjadi kuat sebagai manusia, seharusnya dia tidak bergantung pada mata Medusa. Semenjak dia berbicara tentang pahlawan setengah-setengah ,itu membuatnya menjadi gagal. Sebagai hasilnya, mata itu menjadi fatal , sungguh lucu kan? tertawalah padanya. Pada akhirnya, dia menjadi badut.]

Yeah, jika dia melanjutkan bertarung sebagi manusia biasa , maka tombak suci akan meminjamkan kekuatan kehendaknya.

Jadi ini berakhir untuknya ,semenjak "kehendak Tuhan dalam injil" lebih memilih mimpi dari Sekiryuutei yang adalah iblis dan naga dari pada ambisinya sebagai pemilik tombak huh.

[— yang akan memburu monster , adalah para manusia pahlawan. Jadi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh bocah sialan yang berubah melampaui manusia untuk membanggakan diri dan melakukan sesuatu.]

kesampingkan itu, aku setuju. Sesuai kata kata Indra meereka sudah tamat.

Tapi, sama seperti Ise, Cao Cao juga masih muda. ingin menjadi sesuatu adalah bagian dari masa bukankah seseorang yang meletakkan ambisi untuk menjadi pahlawan adalah kamu, aye Sakra-sama?

Sakra mengatakan ini padaku setelah itu.

[ jadi , bagiku ,"Oppai Dragon" yang adalah iblis dan memanggil dirinya sendiri pahlawan juga merupakan badut, kau tahu? Apa bagusnya iblis untuk menjadi pahlawan? Bukankah keinginan iblis adalah menipu manusia dan mengontrol mereka dari balik bayangan? Tak peduli berapa banyak dia hidup sambil mengatakan kata kata yang tidak berguna, group iblis muda disisimu itu juga jahat dan iblis licik yang hidup dengan menggunakan manusia kau tahu? tak peduli seberapa jauh dia melangkah, dia masih jauh dari apa yang disebut pahlawan. ––Itu hanya seperti permainan anak kecil.]

... aku tidak akan menyangkal itu semua.

tapi iblis, -dunia bawah juga berubah. itulah kenapa mereka akan hancur jika mereka terus melanjutkan budaya kuno dari dunia iblis. ... tapi memaksanya untuk menjadi pahlawan,huh. apa aku melakukan hal yang sama...?

Rias lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang Sakra ingin lakukan ? Dewa perang yang membiarkan Cao Cao kalah , yang menggerakan Hades secara tidak langsung , dan yang membawa kekacauan bagi tiap tiap faksi. Azazel , apa kau bertanya tentang ambsisinya yang sebenarnya?"

"Yeah, dia ingin orang yang dapat melawan dewa kehancuran , Shiva. Dia percaya bahwa perang akan menghasilkan orang kuat."

... Walaupun, aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak tentang kebenarannya... kelihatanya Indra akan melakukan apa saja dalam usaha menang melawan Shiva.

- Lalu lingkaran sihir tipe komunikasi muncul padaku. Itu muncul dengan otomatis ke telingaku. Aku lalu menerima panggilan dari sisi lain. Ini hanya panggilan yang kuterima dalam waktu darurat. Aku akan menemui mereka secara langsung setelah ini. ––––! ...Aku meragukan telingaku ketika mendengar kabar ini. …Apa, apa yang terjadi…? Jadi sesuatu yang gila sedang terjadi di Jepang lagi! Grendel!? bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati?! dan Khaos Brigade?

Semua masalah ini berputar mengelilingi kepalaku.

Golongan vampir yang memiliki the Holy Grail, penyihir sesat ,Khaos Brigade yang membentuk ulang organisasinya, member Khaos Brigade yang muncul ditempat Vali yang sedang melakukan investigasi , keturunan Lucifuge yang masih bertahan hidup , dan naga legendaris yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan.

… Mungkinkah mereka semua berhubungan? waktunya terlalu tepat. Sebuah situasi yang membuatku berpikir kalau ini adalah situasi yang tidak mungkin bisa dihindari.

Jika semuanya disatukan satu sama lain ... maka tidak ada situasi yang lebih berbahaya...!

Dan Euclid Lucifuge—-.

Aku sudah mencari sedikit data tentang dia sebelumnya. Pemberontakan yang terjadi diantara iblis di masa lalu, "permasalahan internal" antara pemerintahan lama dengan golongan anti pemerintahan dimana Sirzechs sebagai Ace mereka. Dan adik laki-laki Grayfia yang situasi hidup-matinya tidak adalah Euclid Lucifuge. Seharusya, dia diberitakan sudah meninggal , dan aku dengar dari Grafia kalau dia berpikir bahwa adiknya sudah meninggal . Dan itu terjadi , bahwa dia masih hidup dan dia yang memimpin organisasi...? Tidak, meski dia memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari padanya untuk membuatnya menjadi pemimpin dari para bajingan itu. itu adalah Karisma––-.

Meski jika kau tidak seterkenal Ophis , kau masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi boss. Itu adalah Lucifuge yang selalu berdiri di sebelah mereka yang berdiri paling puncak semenjak mereka lahir. Jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa Euclid adalah bos baru mereka.

...Jadi siapa otak dari semua ini? Siapa anggota yang dapat menyatukan Khaos Brigade bersama dalam waktu yang singkat?

Apakah mereka menciptakan Ophis baru dari kekuatan Ophis yang mereka curi? Itu mungkin , tapi itu akan berarti bahwa mereka membutuhkan orang yang sangat kuat untuk mampu memanipulasi itu. Orang yang kuat , itu adalah yang akan menjadi bos baru.

Hades, and Śakra… tidak itu mustahil. pelakunya pastinya akan segera di usir oleh pemimpin para dewa Zeus jika dia menyebakan kekacauan lain. Selain itu ...tujuan utama Indra adalah memenangakan pertarungan dengan Shiva.

Meskipun jika merena berencana melakukan sesuatu diantara mereka . Tidak akan ada untungnya bagi mereka untuk menjadi bos dari para teroris. Khaos Brigade dibenci oleh setiap faksi dan itu adalah kumpulan dari kebencian setiap faksi-. Seseorang yang akan menjadi bos adalah seseorang yang kuat yang menjadikan mereka boneka , bjingan simple yang benar benar gila. Aku memukul kakiku sendiri untuk melepaskan kekesalan yang aku rasakan . "Khaos Brigade"-

Organisasi teroris yang mengumpulkan mereka yang tidak puas dengan keadaan sekarang dari setiap faksi. Bos yang seharusnya mengontrol mereka berubah beberapa kali. Shalba Beelzebub dari golongan Maou lama , dan Cao Cao dari golongan pahlawan-. Mereka tetap aktif meskipun telah kehilangan Ophis-. Tidak peduli bagaimana itu berubah didalamnya, keberadaan Khaos Brigade akan menjadi halangan bagi tujuan kita. Organisasi itu sendiri akan terus aktive , tidak peduli berapa kali kita menghancurkan mereka-. "Rias, Kiba , sepertinya hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi." Sembari melintasi kabut yang tebal, aku memulai diskusiku dengan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di Jepang, dan bagaimana kita menghadapi ini dari sekarang-.


	77. Chapter 77

Episode Issei.1[sunting]

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Penyihir. Aku, Hyoudou Issei, lagi berada dirumahku, didalam kamarku, sambil menunggu berita baik dari Rias terus melakukan pemilihan Penyihir yang akan melakukan kerjasama.

"- Untuk alasan itu, orang ini-dan begitulah hasilnya-dan mungkin aku menambahkan-."

Ravel menjelaskan itu semua kepadaku sembari membaca dokumen yang berada disampingku.

... Sejujurnya, kata-kata Ravel tidak ada yang masuk ketelingaku sejak banyak hal yang aku risaukan.

Aku mendapat laporan kalau pertemuan Rias dengan keluarga Vladi berjalan dengan baik, jadi aku tidak begitu khawatir terhadap hal itu. Aku akan pergi menolongnya jika sesuatu terjadi. Masalahnya adalah...

-Euclid Lucifugus.

Dia adalah otak dibalik penyerangan waktu itu. ...Lucifugus. Ya, dia adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Grayfia-san. Apa yang lebih mengejutkan dia itu adalah adik kandungnya.

...Para petinggi pada fraksi Iblis dalam kekacauan akibat kemunculannya.

Apapun itu, ternyata ada seorang lagi selain Grayfia-san yang bertahan dari Keluarga Lucifugus yang secara langsung melayani mantan Lucifer.

Aku dengar Grayfia-san sekarang sedang ditanyai pertanyaan. ...Itu berkaitan tentang bagaimana Euclid masih hidup. Jadi itu berarti para petinggi itu mencurigai Grayfia-san dan berpikir kalau dia berbohong tentang kematian adiknya.

... Tidak mungkin kalau Sirzechs-sama akan meragukan Grayfia-san, akan tetapi para petinggi berbeda. Mereka pasti merasa tidak yakin oleh karena itulah mereka menanyai Grayfia-san.

Terutama, kasus tentang "Lucifer" disikapi dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda di Underworld. tanpa mempertimbangkan yang "Lama" atau yang "Baru".

Yah. untuk contohnya seperti Vali yang merupakan keturunan dari mantan Lucifer dan merupakan Hakuryuukou. Dan Lucifer saat ini, Sirzechs-sama, yang dikatakan sebagai orang terkuat di Underworld.

Jika orang yang selamat dari Keluarga Lucifugus selain Grayfia-san yang sangat dekat dengan mantan Lucifer masih ada, dan dia juga merupakan anggota dari kelompok teroris "Khaos Brigade", jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu alami kalau para petinggi mulai panik tentang itu.

Perang saudara dimasa lalu, kemudian desakan terhadap fraksi Maou-lama setelah itu, dan kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan krisis monster yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Ini semua adalah sesuatu masalah internal yang muncul oleh Iblis sendiri.

... Akeno-san mencoba menyampaikan pesan yang disampaikan Euclid kepada Grayfia-san, tapi cara Grayfia-san panik tidaklah normal.

Dia mungkin tidak pernah membayangkan atau bahkan memprediksinya. Itulah bagaimana Grayfia-san menganggap adiknya yang keberadaaanya tidak diketahui telah mati.

Kenapa Euclid muncul sekarang? Sesuatu seperti Ideologi dari Fraksi Maou-lama,... tidak, itu tidak seperti itu. aku tidak merasakan aura kebencian dan kemarahan seperti Shalba ada pada Euclid. Daripada kebencian, dia sepertinya memiliki mata seseorang yang mempunyai ambisi baru-.

Ravel yang sepertinya penasaran berkata kepadaku yang pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"...Yang kamu pikirkan pasti tentang Grayfia-sama?"

Dia anak yang tajam. Tidak beberapa lama berlalu sejak dia jadi manajerku, tapi sepertinya anak ini tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan hanya dengan melihat ekspresiku.

... Tidak, mungkin aku adalah orang yang selalu menunjukan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku dari ekspresi.

"Kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku ini manajermu."

Ravel mengatakannya dengan bangga. Dia memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ini sepertinya dia tidak hanya akan mengurus uang sakuku, tapi juga apa yang akan aku makan pada saat makan malam.

Ravel menarik nafas dan kemudian mengatakan ini dengan formal.

"Sejujurnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang akan melibatkan politik. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita campuri. Kecuali, situasi yang melibatkan pemerintahan lampau dilakukan dengan tidak mencolok, jadi Aku yakin para petinggi sedang panik."

Politik bukan bagian dari kerjaanku. Yah, Aku mendapat permintaan dari pemerintahan untuk melakukan pertunjukan "Oppai Dragon", tapi kita pada dasarnya adalah pengikut Iblis dari Rias Gremory. Kita seharusnya tetap harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kita sebagai Iblis. Walau dipikir kita tetap harus bertarung untuk Underword sebagai Iblis Muda atas perintah Sirzechs-sama.

Baiklah, Aku sekarang perlu memikirkan tentang hal lain. Aku harus memilih penyihir terlebih dahulu. Aku perlu memilih siapa penyihir yang akan menjadi rekanku nanti!

Dari pandangan Ravel, Jika memang tidak ada Penyihir yang luar biasa, jadi dia berpikir untuk menolak semuanya. Dengan kata lain kita akan melakukan pemilihan lagi pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu pikir tentang ini, Ravel?"

Aku bertanya pada Ravel tentang dokumen yang sedang kita pilih sekarang.

Ravel membuat mukanya yang manis terlihat pahit.

"Sejujurnya... Aku mulai berpikir kalau kita bergerak kekesempatan pemilihan selanjutnya adalah ide yang bagus. Bisa dikatakan, sebagian besar penyihir yang dipilih Ise-sama adalah orang yang tidak bisa mendapatkan tanda lulus dariku. ...Disana terdapat beberapa bagian yang hanya bisa kita ketahui jika kita melakukan uji coba setelah melakukan pemilihan dokumen, akan tetapi menilai dari pengalaman mereka dan seperti apa kemampuan yang mereka miliki, aku jadi tidak melihat orang yang berkesan yang bisa mengimbangi sebagai rekan dari "Heavenly Dragon", Si "Sekiryuutei"."

Itulah Ravel, orang yang meneliti setiap detail dari mereka, jadi peringkatnya kepada mereka hampir semuanya akurat. dia juga memiliki sisi dimana dia akan mengangkatku tinggi, akan tetapi pasti terdapat aspek yang hanya akan membawa ketidakpuasan kepadanya jika kita berbicara tentang rekan jangka panjangku.

Dia memang benar karena aku juga melihat dokumen tersebut, tapi memang tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar mencolok. Walaupun beberapa penyihir aku pikir mungkin bagus atau terlihat erotis!

Selain itu, jika kita berbicara tentang jangka pendek (Beberapa bulan hingga setahun), jadi beberapa dari mereka aku pikir tidak masalah jika membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Ravel juga mengetahui tentang aspek itu.

Bahkan mengenai anggota kelompok lain, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berpikir untuk membuat kesepakatan jangka pendek.

Mereka pasti ingin merasa lebih mengenal dengan membuat kesepakatan jangka pendek. Aku juga mendengar kalau disana terdapat penyihir yang mencari keuntungan dengan kesepakatan jangka pendek.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan jangka pendek?"

Aku bertanya pada Ravel sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Ravel tidak benar-benar menolaknya, malahan dia menunjukan raut serius dengan muka manisnya tersebut.

"... Jika kita membuat kesepakatan jangka pendek dan melakukan kesalahan pemula karena kita memang baru disini, kita mungkin akan mendapat peringkat buruk dan mendapatkan rumor buruk yang akan tersebar dilingkungan mereka, jadi Aku berpikir itu akan menjadi resiko yang besar... Sebagai manajermu, aku pastinya akan sedih jika kamu tidak memiliki rekan yang dapat mengajukan kesepakatan pada kesempatan untuk melakukan kesepakatan selanjutnya."

Jadi dia memikirkannya hingga jauh kedepan. ...Yup, Aku takut kalau aku akan membuat kesalahan bodoh... Aku mencoba untuk serius dalam hal ini, akan tetapi jika aku bandingkan diriku dengan Rias dan Kiba, tentu aku akan merasa kalau aku akan membuat kesalahan lebih banyak dari mereka.

Itu salah satu Bagian dari ini, tapi aku mulai merasa ragu tentang beberapa hal. Aku berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang itu juga kepada Ravel. Semenjak aku memang menyerahkan hampir semua hal kepada Ravel, tapi ada beberapa hal yang belum aku tanyakan pada Ravel.

Ketika kita berdua berpikir sambil mengatakan, "Hmm...", Pintu terbuka.

Orang yang masuk kekamar adalah Akeno-san yang datang membawakan teh kepada kita.

"Ara ara, apa kalian masih berdiskusi?"

"yah, terima kasih untuk itu-, ah!"

Aku terkejut pada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Akeno-san.

"Permisi."

Itu Sona-kaichou! Wow, ini sungguh jarang!

"Kaichou! ada keperluan apa hari ini?"

Ketika aku bertanya, Kaichou mengangkat kacamatanya. Ah, Kaichou dengan pakaian kasual terlihat manis. Dia menggunakan blouse biru muda dengan renda dan celana jeans. Dia membawa jaket berwarna Biru gelap ditangannya.

Sama seperti kita, Kaichou dan Akeno-san juga duduk di bantal yang terletak diatas karpet.

"Ya, Aku berpikir tentang pembicaraan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang dengan Akeno dan semuanya. Tsubaki juga akan datang kesini nanti. Aku mungkin akan mengganggumu, tapi tolong beri aku sedikit waktumu sehingga aku bisa berbicara dengan kalian semua."

Jadi wakil-ketua juga akan datang kesini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dengan mengetahui kalau mereka dari kelompok lain datang kerumahku, tentu rumahku akan terasa berbeda!

Saya juga minta maaf untuk dapat berada disini

Aku mendenger suara yang mengatakan hal itu dari atap! Ketika aku melihat keatas, disana terdapat lingkaran-sihir di atap, dan Grim-Reaper bertubuh kecil muncul menunjukan wajahnya dari lingkaran-sihir dengan posisi terbalik. Itu adalah anggota baru dari kelompok-sitri, Bennia!

Wow! Sejak dia menggunakan topeng tengkorak, ini terasa sedikit horror!

"Aku minta maaf Ise-kun. Anak ini memohon kepadaku kalau dia ingin datang kesini kerumahmu, jadi aku membawanya bersamaku."

Si Gadis Grim Reaper mendarat dengan baik disamping Kaichou yang sedang meminta maaf. Dia kemudian langsung duduk disamping Kaichou.

Rumah Oppai Dragon... ini seperti Shangri-La bagiku

Bennia kemudian melihat sekeliling kamarku dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Yah, terlepas dari itu, Aku tidak masalah kalau kelompok-Sitri datang kerumahku!

Aku lalu mengatakan ini ke Sona-kaichou sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak,tidak, jika kamu merasa oke dengan rumahku, jadi datanglah kesini kapanpun kamu mau! dipikir-pikir, aku bukanlah pemilik rumah ini."

Pemilik rumah ini harusnya adalah ayahku... akan tetapi, belakangan ini aku berpikir kalau itu adalah Rias... orang yang melakukan renovasi adalah keluarga Gremory!

-Lalu Kaichou memindahkan pandangannya kearah dokumen yang Ravel dan Aku sebar dilantai.

"Pengikutku juga sedang melakukan pemilihan mereka sekarang. Hari ini, selain Tsubaki dan Aku, mereka searusnya bersama-sama mengalami masa sulit dalam menentukannya. Aku juga memberikan saran ke mereka, akan tetapi aku juga mau mereka menentukannya sendiri."

Sepertinya Saji dan yang lain juga mengalami masa sulit karena terkenal. Dan sepertinya mereka lebih bebas daripada anggota Gremory.

Oh Iya, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Aku akan menanyakan tentang sesuatu yang ada didalam pikiranku belakangan kepada anggota ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keuntungan besar apa yang kita dapat dengan menjalin kesepakatan dengan penyihir?"

Ini adalah sesuatu yang akan diragukan oleh semuanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang perlu aku tanyakan dari awal, akan tetapi aku lupa menanyakannya. Sebenarnya, Aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Ravel.

Untuk Penyihir, sebuah kesepakatan dengan iblis adalah keuntungan yang besar. lalu, apakah ada manfaat untuk iblis dengan membuat kesepakatan dengan penyihir tersebut selain mengajari sihir yang telah dilakukan sejak jaman purba?

Itu yang membuat aku penasaran. Jika itu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, di Underword juga sudah terdapat banyak industri.

Kaichou mengatakan ini setelah meminum teh yang ia terima dari Akeno-san.

"Tentu akan ada hasil yang mereka capai dengan meniliti tentang sihir."

Sihir, huh. Kaichou melanjutkan.

"Tenaga-Demonic adalah kekuatan Iblis, dan sihir adalah kekuatan yang lahir dari penelitian tentang kekuatan Iblis yang juga menjadi kekuatan yang bisa dikendalikan oleh manusia. Selain hal itu, disana juga terdapat sihir Peri, sihir Norse, dan tipe magic yang berbeda dengan persamaan yang berbeda. Diantara itu, terdapat juga sihir yang diciptakan oleh Dewa, akan tetapi ada yang mengatakan sebagian besar sihir yang digunakan oleh penyihir biasa adalah sihir yang diciptakan oleh Merlin Ambrosius si Penyihir Besar yang melibatkan dengan membaca aliran."

Yeah, Aku telah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Sona-kaichou melanjutkan.

"Sihir tersebut terpisah dari Iblis, dan ketika itu mengalami perubahan sendiri, itu adalah kekuatan yang diciptakan yang tidak dapat digunakan oleh Iblis. Sihir tersebut terus menerus berubah hingga sekarang, dan itu adalah wilayah yang tidak dapat kamu lihat ujungnya. Akhirnya, sihir tersebut bisa menyumbang kepada perkembangan teknologi untuk Underworld."

Ah, jika aku mengingat dengan benar, aku dengar kalau pengikut Sirzechs-sama, [Perwira] MacGregor Mathers-san, juga menyumbang ke Underword dengan penelitiah sihirnya.

Kaichou melihatku dan menunjukan kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya, ini adalah kacamata spesial yang diciptakan dari hasil penelitian sihir. Walaupun ini tidak memiliki kekuatan yang mengagumkan sama sekali."

Dia menyatakan kenyataannya sekarang! Jadi itu bukan kacamata biasa...

"Walaupun ini adalah sihir yang tidak mengagumkan di dunia manusia, ini dapat menentukan perilaku dari Iblis. Tipe sihir tersebut memiliki nilai yang tinggi, jadi itu bisa digunakan untuk berdagang. Kamu dapat mengatakan kalau kita memberi peringkat tinggi pada penyihir berbakat. Untuk alasan itu, maka ada kasus dimana kita memberikan investasi besar kepada penyihir. Oleh karena itu ini penting bagi kita untuk memilih mereka dengan seksama. tentu saja terdapat peluang besar juga kalau kita tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apapun dari mereka."

Jadi itu artinya penelitian para penyihir bisa menjadi nilai tambah bagi Iblis. Aku merasa seperti suatu karma yang melibatkan underworld semenjak sihir lahir dari investigasi pada kekuatan Iblis dengan cara seperti itu.

Kaichou lalu mengatakan ini seperti dia memperingatkanku.

"Akan tetapi, kamu tidak boleh melupakan ini. kesepakatan dengan penyihir pada dasarnya adalah salah satu peran Iblis. Ini bukan segalanya. kesepakatan dengan manusia, kesepakatan dengan penyihir, Rating Game, Bisnis di Underworld, dan banyak hal yang harus kamu capai untuk target menjadi Iblis kelas atas."

... Seperti yang Kaichou katakan. Dalam hidup panjang sebagai Iblis, tidaklah cukup hanya menguasai satu dari sekian daerah. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Iblis tingkat atas adalah dengan bisa menguasai beberapa daerah.

Ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada apa yang dikatakan gurunya Kiba. Seorang reinkarnasi Iblis harus memiliki banyak target. Jadi itu berarti jika kita ingin hidup panjang, sangatlah penting bagi kita untuk memiliki gaya hidup yang sesuai dengan kita.

...Ta-Tapi, akan seperti apa rencana hidup yang mencangkup ribuan tahun? Jadi kita harus membuat sesuatu seperti rencana tahunan selama ribuan tahun!? ini sungguh membuatku kewalahan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Y-Yah, Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk melakukannya dengan membicarakannya bersama Rias dan manajerku.

Sekarang, Aku perlu melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Kaichou yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kerumahku.

"Jika aku ingat sekarang, kamu jarang sekali datang kerumahku-kan, Kaichou?... Kamu hanya datang kesini dua kali,kan?

"Ya, Terakhir kali, Aku datang kesini dan bermain video game dengan mu dan semuanya. sedangkan yang satunya waktu... yah, dengan kakakku..."

Oh iya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Pada waktu itu ketika aku sedang bermain game dengan si trio Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina, Kaichou muncul kamarku dengan Rias dan Akeno-san dan kita mulai melakukan turnamen.

teknik bermain Kaichou waktu itu sungguh mengagumkan! Dia belajar bagaimana cara bermain game yang tidak pernah dimainkan dalam waktu singkat, dan dia bahkan membuatku yang sudah lama bermain kewalahan!

Ketika aku kalah dalam permainan racing yang aku kuasai, Aku berpikir aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kaichou pada permainan macam itu.

Dan waktu satunya dia datang adalah waktu "keperluan" itu. Itu benar-benar kejadian gila.

- Lalu Akeno-san tiba-tiba mulai tertawa. Sona-kaichou menunjukan ekspresi curiga disampingnya.

"Akeno, apa yang salah?"

"Ufufu, Sona, Aku hanya mengingat hal itu ketika kamu melalui banyak masalah akibat kejadian yang melibatkan penyihir itu. Ketika Serafall-sama melakukan audisi itu-"

Mendengar cerita itu, muka Kaichou tiba-tiba memerah.

Yup, kejadian itu. Aku juga teringat tentang hal yang sama. Itu adalah kejadian yang terjadi dimana Kaichou mengatakan "dengan kakakku...".

Yup, itu adalah-sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku berangkat melakukan perjalanan sekolah.


	78. Chapter 78

Life.1 Gadis penyihir Ria Benar-an!?[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

"Gadis Penyihir Ria! Aku akan melenyapkan semua penjahat keji dengan sekali ayunan sihirku "

Tepat didepanku, Onee-sama berambut-crimson berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir dan menunjukan pose yang sangat manis.

Onee-sama berambut-crimson-Aku berbicara soal Rias-buchou.

Tuan putri yang selalu memiliki atmosfer yang menawan dan mulia disekelilingnya sedang melakukan cosplay sebagai gadis penyihir, dengan rambut-crimsonnya yang terikat membentuk dua ekor kembar, dan membawa tongkat sihir (yang merupakan mainan) ditangannya.

Ini benar-benar memikatku! Akan tetapi, jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, usia dan tingginya terlalu jauh diatas untuk penampilan seperti itu! Baik aku, orang yang dekat dengannya, berpikir kalau ini berlebihan!

Akan tetapi...,Aku! Aku merasa perutku kenyang hanya dengan bisa melihat Buchou melakukan cosplay sebagai gadis penyihir...!

Ada alasan mengapa Buchou yang merupakan siswi kelas tiga SMA menggunakan kostum cantik dan bergaya sebagai gadis penyihir.

Ini sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu-.

Pada akhir minggu. Pasangan yang jarang aku lihat bersamaan datang mengunjungi rumahku. Salah satunya adalah Sona-kaichou yang merupakan ketua OSIS dari Kuou Akademi. Dan seorang lagi adalah-.

"Aku ingin muncul didalam film Magical Girl Milky "

Orang yang muncul didepan kita sambil mengatakan itu adalah satu dari empat-Maou-Serafall Leviathan-sama.

...Aku hanya merasakan perasaan buruk dari kata-kata pertamanya, tapi memang seperti itulah Leviathan-sama.

Ketika kita bertanya tentang apa maksudnya di lantai paling atas rumah Hyoudou, ruang VIP-.

"...A-Audisi untuk peran utama gadis penyihir...?"

Buchou yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon mengatakan itu. Leviathan-sama mengangguk, dan dia memutar tongkat sihir ditangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas menuju atap kamar.

"Itu benar! Audisi untuk live-action dari adaptasi film "Magical Girl Milky"! Mereka tidak hanya merekrut selebriti untuk berperan, tapi mereka bahkan juga merekrut masyarakat umum untuk berperan . Jika aku lolos, aku akan dapat berperan dalam film sebagai Milky!"

Leviathan-sama menunjukan senyum lebar sambil menunjukan mata yang berkilau. ...Leviathan-sama terlihat seperti gadis penyihir.

Ia sepertinya sangat menyukai serial "Magical Girl Milky" yang merupakan program anime di dunia manusia, jadi ia menggunakan kostum gadis penyihir sebagai pakaian sehari-harinya.

Sejak ia adalah gadis yang sangat-sangat cantik, dia terlihat cocok dengan itu, dan orang disekitarnya tidak tau harus berbuat apa akibat kepribadiannya yang lugu.

Jadi Aku membiarkan diriku sendiri untuk memanggilnya "Gadis Maou". Itu karena jika kamu memasukan segala sesuatu tentangnya, itulah dia sebenarnya...

Bahkan di Underworld, dia menjadi produser dan berperan dalam program tokusatsu* (film pahlawan super), "Gadis Penyihir Levia-tan".

Di masa lalu, kita mendapat pengalaman berperan sebagai penjahat didalam filmnya.

...Y-Yah, Gasper membuat pertunjukan hebat dengan berakting sebagai "Dewa Vampir Dalam Kardus"...

...Tapi ia sekarang mencoba untuk masuk kedalam dunia gadis penyihir di dunia manusia juga...? Rasa suka Leviathan-sama terhadap gadis penyihir sungguh luar biasa.

Duduk tepat disampingnya adalah adik perempuan Leviathan-sama,-Sona-kaichou, yang memohon maaf kepada Buchou dan Akeno-san sambil berkata"...Maafkan Aku telah memiliki kakak seperti ini..." Sambil muka nya terlihat memerah. ...Kau benar-benar telah banyak melewati masa sulit.

Disana memang banak orang yang tidak peduli dan aneh diantara Empat-Maou Besar, tapi disisi lain, keluarga mereka banyak memiliki orang-orang yang serius. Seperti itulah Keluarga Buchou dan Keluarga Kaichou...

"Ja-Jadi untuk alasan apa kalian mengunjungi kami?"

Itu pertanyaanku. Aku Mengerti kalau Leviathan-sama ingin berpartisipasi di audisi tersebut, tapi apa alasannya datang kerumahku sambil membawa Sona-kaichou bersamanya?

"Alasannya adalah, Aku ingin kalian semua untuk-"

Setelah menghentikan Leviathan-sama yang akan berbicara itu sambil memberikan kedipan, Sona-kaichou bicara.

"Aku minta kau untuk tenang, Onee-sama. ...Rias, Aku mohon padamu. Tolong berpartisipasilah dalam audisi gadis penyihir bersamaku."

Sona-kaichou yang tenang itu mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjukan mukanya yang benar-benar memerah.

Disisi lain dagu Buchou seperti terjatuh dari tempatnya dan berhenti bereaksi akibat permintaan yang ditujukan padanya dari sahabat karibnya yang tidak pernah ia prediksi. Setelah terdiam sesaat-.

"U-Umm... A-Apa maksudmu, Sona...?"

Dia mendengar permintaannya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum dengan susah payah. Sona-kaichou kemudian menjelaskan situasinya.

Leviathan-sama yang seorang Maou mendapati berita tentang audisi versi aksi-live dari Milky di dunia manusia, dan memohon permintaan yang mustahil kepada SOna-kaichou yang merupakan adik perempuannya kalau ia ingin berpartisipasi dengan menggunakan hari libur pendeknya yang didapatkannya.

Sona-kaichou berusaha keras mempersuasinya, akan tetapi Leviathan-sama tidak mau mundur dari keputusannya (dia bilang ia mengeluh seperti anak kecil), dan ia begitu keras kepala sehingga mungkin akan berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Kaichou yang memantapkan pikirannya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dengan meminta Leviathan-sama berjanji kalau ia akan dikawal oleh dirinya dan para pengikutnya sebagai pengawal (sama seperti penjaga untuk membuatnya berada dalam pengawasan).

Leviathan-sama adalah VIP super dan itu memang dimaklumi kalau ia harus memiliki pengawal selama ia tinggal didunia manusia. Untuk alasan itu, adik perempuannya akan mengawalnya ketika ia sedang audisi.

Aku memahami sampai disitu. Tapi kenapa dia datang kesini dan meminta Buchou,"Tolong berpartisipasilah di dalam audisi gadis penyihir bersamaku?" Aku pikir buchou tidak ada hubunganya dengan ini, akan tetapi aku jadi terkejut pada benda yang Sona-kaichou keluarkan dari tasnya.

Sebuah kostum yang mencolok dengan renda. Apapun yang aku lihat itu, itu adalah cosplay.

Kaichou kemudian berkata ini sambil terlihat kalau ia susah payah menahan rasa malunya.

"...I-ini adalah kostum gadis penyihir...yang kakakku persiapkan untukku... untuk audisi."

Apa!? Kostum Cosplay untuk Sona-kaichou!? Aku bisa melihat sebuah kegemaran baru, mudahnya yaitu dari membayangkan Sona-kaichou mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir itu!

Kaichou melanjutkan.

"...Kita, Kelompok-Sitri, akan mengawal Onee-sama yang akan berpartisipasi di audisi. Jika itu terjadi, Aku harus mengawalnya dari dekat... jadi ini diputuskan kalau Aku akan berpartisipasi dalam audisi bersama Onee-sama..."

Kaichou mengatakan itu sembari membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ja-jadi begitu, jadi dalam rangka mengawal kakaknya dari dekat, ia memutuskan untuk audisi sendiri! untuk Sona-kaichou yang tenang, audisi untuk gadis penyihir adalah sesuatu hal yang berbeda dunia baginya! Malahan, itu merupakan sesuatu yang pasti ia benci. Sejak ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk berpartisipasi juga, Aku bisa merasakan tekanan kuat dari ketabahan hatinya!

Ini semua untuk melindungi kakaknya! Tidak, ini pasti untuk mengawasinya dan juga sebagai pengawalnya!

"Aku ingat Aku mendengar tentang desas-desus kalau ada penyihir didalam Khaos Brigade dan "Penyihir liar" yang diasingkan dari perkumpulan penyihir sedang memburu Serafall-sama."

Kata Akeno-san. Hmm, Aku mendengar ini untuk pertama kali. Jadi Leviathan-sama telah diincar oleh teroris. Yah, ini dimaklumi sejak ia adalah Maou yang merupakan orang penting, tapi kenapa itu hanya terbatas pada penyihir saja yang mengincarnya?

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Sona-kaichou menjelaskan itu padaku.

"...Hobby Kakakku dibenci oleh penyihir, terutama oleh penyihir-tingkat-tinggi. ...Jika aku harus menjelaskan dalam 1 kalimat, mereka mengatakan kalau "Dia kemungkinan akan memberikan impresi yang salah kepada dunia tentang eksistensi penyihir seperti apa". ...Aku yakin kau bisa memahami situasinya jika kau melihat bagaimana ia berpakaian..."

Oh, jadi dari pandangan penyihir sebenarnya, dalam kasus ini penyihir-tingkat-tinggi, Maou ini hanya terlihat sebagai pembawa masalah sejak ia harus pergi untuk kepentingan diplomasi sambil berpakaian sebagai gadis penyihir fiksi. Daripada itu, bukankah ini lebih seperti mengejek bagi mereka?

Dia adalah Maou. Sejak Maou adalah orang yang memimpin terlihat seperti gadis penyihir yang bahkan ia sampai memproduseri dan menanyangkan pertunjukan, jadi Aku tidak dapat memahami bagaimana perasaan penyihir asli. Kupikir perasaan mereka lebih kepada gusar mengenai hal ini.

Kaichou melanjutkan setelah bernafas sesaat.

"kemungkinan penyihir itu akan datang untuk menyerang kakakku saat berada di aula audisi jadi kita harus mengawal kakakku. Biarpun aku tidak berpikir kakakku akan kalah begitu mudah walaupun ia diserang. -akan tetapi, ia mungkin akan menyebabkan kerusakan serius didunia manusia ketika lepas kendali, jadi kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk tetap menjaganya tenang dalam usaha mencegah itu terjadi."

I-Itu pastinya benar... Jika ia mencoba, orang ini bisa menghancurkan 1 pulau dengan 1 tembakan dari kekuatan-demonicnya! Itu akan menjadi masalah serius jika orang yang bertugas menangani kegiatan diplomasi mengubah peta dari dunia manusia.

Leviathan-sama menjadi berkaca-kaca akibat pengorbanan adiknya, jadi ia memeluk Kaichou.

"Hiks, Sona-tan memang sangat perhatian kepadakuuuuuu! Baginya untuk ikut audisi berasamaku karena ia khawatir kepadaku! kakakmu ini sungguh tersentuuuuuuhhh!"

"...Jika begitu, tolong berhentilah berpartisipasi sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya . Aku telah mempersiapkan kostum untukmu Sona-tan, jadi ayo menjadi gadis penyihir bersama sama dengan kakakmu ini "

Leviathan-sama menolak saat itu juga dengan memberikan kedipan dan membuat pose lucu! Dia benar-benar serius soal ini! Dia sangat senang karena ia bisa melihat adik perempuannya mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir!

"Ja-Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kau ingin aku juga berpartisipasi bersamamu?"

Buchou bertanya sekali lagi. Sona-kaichou memegang tangan Buchou, dan mengatakannya.

"Rias, Tolong, Aku sungguh malu. ...Tolong berpartisipasilah dalam audisi ini bersamaku... Aku tidak bisa menahannya saat ini...! Aku hanya bisa memintamu karena kau adalah sahabatku... Aku yakin Aku bisa menahannya jika bersamamu...!"

Sona-kaichou mengatakan itu kepada sahabatnya sembari pundaknya gemetar. Yeah, Aku sering mendengar kalau orang meminta temannya untuk juga berpartisipasi ketika mereka mengikuti acara audisi seperti ini.

Buchou menutup matanya, dan setelah menarik nafas sekali dia juga menggenggam tangan Kaichou.

"Sona, Kau dan Aku telah bersahabat sejak kita masih anak-anak. Baiklah. Aku akan juga berpartisipasi dalam audisi. Aku juga akan bekerja sama denganmu dalam kasus jika teroris datang. jadi tenanglah."

"...Rias. Terima kasih..."

Buchou dan Kaichou memandang satu sama lain! Bahkan Kaichou yang biasanya tenang matanya berair. Aku yakin mereka berpikir memiliki sahabat adalah hal yang indah.

Ya ampun, ini seperti aku menyaksikan persahabatan yang indah!

"Ini yuri-yuri! Sona-tan dan Rias-chan dalam persahabatan yuri-yuri "

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama semakin bersemangat pada sesuatu, tapi Aku berharap agar ia menyadari secepat mungkin posisinya sekarang ini.

"...Jika itu kasusnya, lalu ini berarti kita harus pergi ke aula audisi juga?"

"...Sepertinya begitu."

Ketika aku dan Koneko-chan yang duduk diatas pangkuanku sedang berbicara seperti itu-.

"Aku juga telah menyiapkan kostum untuk Rias-chan . Lihat, ini bahkan memiliki pita yang lucu seperti ini!"

Leviathan-sama juga mengeluarkan kostum mencolok untuk Buchou! Buchou mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"...Ja-Jadi Aku juga harus memakainya?"

"...Aku mungkin mengulanginya untuk diriku sendiri, tapi Aku minta maaf untuk memiliki kakak seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, sejak aku telah mengetahuinya dalam waktu yang lama... Akan tetapi, kostum ini..."

Baik Buchou dan Kaichou menghela nafas kepada Leviathan-sama yang sangat bersemangat.

"tapi, sepertinya mereka akan juga memilih dengan melihat dokumenmu, jadi Aku pikir ini terlambat kalau sekarang-"

Aku mengatakan kegusaranku... lalu Leviathan-sm mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen sambil berkata, "Ta-dah ".

"Aku telah mengirimkan kepada mereka dokumen untuk Sona-tan, Anak-anak Sona-tan, Rias-chan dan Anak-anak Rias-chan . Sejak semua sangat manis, kalian semua telah lulus dari seleksi dokumen!"

...Aku tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mempersiapkannya atau tidak, tapi ia telah berpikir untuk menyeret kita dari awal!? Ini sepertinya ia memahami sifat alami Kaichou yang merupakan adiknya dan Buchou, jadi mungkin audisi ini ada dalam genggaman Leviathan-sama.

Seperti itulah, ini telah diputuskan kalau kita akan bersama-sama dalam melakukan keinginan Leviathan-sama.

[hide]**Part 2**

Seperti itulah, di hari audisi.

Kita, Kelompok-Gremory dan Kelompok-Sitri berkumpul di aula sebuah gedung besar didalam kota metropolitan.

Disana terdapat banyak sekali anak perempuan didalam aula yang lebar ini yang akan berpartisipasi untuk audisi. Semuanya memiliki nomor yang tertempel pada pakaian mereka. Aku dengar ada sekitar dua-ratus orang disini. jadi ini berarti ada dua-ratus orang yang lolos seleksi dokumen. Aku membayangkan ada berapa dokumen yang dikirimkan... Ini benar-benar menyadarkanku bagaimana populernya Milky.

Dalam artian umur, kebanyakan berasal dari anak perempuan SD kelas akhir hingga SMP.

"...Sebagian besar dari mereka datang mengikuti audisi ini adalah mereka yang berusia diawal 10 tahun... Sejak Milky sekitaran umuran mereka dalam cerita. Kupikir aku tidak akan tahu kalau itu akan dijadikan versi aksi-livenya..."

Koneko-chan yang mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir sembari mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya mengatakan hal itu.

Hmm, benarkah itu? pastinya, ketika aku mendengar kata-kata gadis penyihir, Aku akan membayangkan gadis seumuran itu. Sebenarnya aku juga menyaksikan Milky, dan karakter utamanya adalah siswa SMP.

Yang lebih penting, Koneko-chan. Kau sungguh-sungguh manis! Gadis penyihir dengan telinga kucingnya dalam tahap ini sungguhlah sangat manis sehingga akan membuatku jatuh kelantai karena kebahagiaan! Jika aku mengatakan hal ini didepannya, dia akan mendekat dan memukulku sambil merasa malu, jadi aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Wow, bahkan diaula ini ada juga anak-anak selebritis! Sebenarnya, sejak mereka semua melewati seleksi dokumen, mereka semua sangatlah manis... Karena penyisihan untuk hari ini belumlah dimulai, disana juga terdapat pengawal dan sahabat dari anak-anak perempuan itu di aula ini.

Dan mereka anak perempuan melihat kearahku dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar anak-anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil diantara mereka. Alasan untuk itu sederhana.

"...Ini adalah pertarungan melawan dirimu sendiri."

Buchou bergumam sembari mengenakan kostum dengan renda dan menahan rasa malu.

Buchou dengan kostum gadis penyihir! Dengan membuat rambut-crimsonnya diikat seperti ekor-kembar, dan ia juga mengenakan pita yang lucu terikat disana.

Dia sangatlah manis! Itu yang aku pikirkan... Tapi umurnya sedikit diatas peserta lain yang ada disekitar kita. Sepertinya ini sedikit sulit untuk siswa SMA kelas tiga berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir, jadi ini tidak bisa ditolong kalau umurnya melebihi gadis penyihir dari sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Aku juga berpikir dengan memiliki Oppai yang besar berdampak pada keanehan tersebut. Gadis penyihir biasanya memiliki gambaran anak gadis dengan dada-rata...

Wa-walaupun begitu, Aku masih tersentuh oleh Buchou dengan kostum gadis penyihirnya! Siapa yang peduli apakah itu adalah siswi kelas tiga SMA yang berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir!

Akan tetapi, mata penasaran itu datang dari yang lain bukan karena umurnya, tapi karena ia mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Itu karena peserta lain mengenakan pakaian biasa yang manis! Satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan pakaian cosplay adalah Leviathan-sama, Anak-anak Perempuan Gremory, dan Anak-anak Perempuan Sitri! Tentu saja mereka akan berdiri di aula ini! Mereka akan melewati ketingkat selanjutnya dengan penuh semangat untuk audisi ini, dan sepertinya mereka terlihat sebagai penggemar yang antusias.

"Baiklah, Ayo lakukan yang terbaik hari ini, Rias. Ufufu."

Orang yang menyemangati Buchou dengan berdiri disampingnya adalah Akeno-san dengan kostum-miko-nya! Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dia sedikit menikmati hal ini?

Tidak seperti pakaian miko yang biasa Akeno-san kenakan, kostum yang ia kenakan sekarng memiliki banyak design yang berbeda. Sepertinya Leviathan-sama mendesign ini untuk membuat gadis penyihir dengan gaya-Jepang. Sejak itu tidak terdapat banyak kain yang menutupi kulitnya, hakama-nya sangatlah pendek, dan payudaranya terekspose sangat banyak! Dan ia menggenggam pada tongkat yang sering kamu liat selama pemurnian berlangsung!

Akeno-san memang erotis! Tapi ia sangat cocok mengenakannya!

"...Ji-Jika Aku terlihat mengenakan kostum seperti ini oleh keluargaku, aku akan mati akibat rasa malu..."

Sona-kaichou yang telah berganti pakaian menggunakan pakaian gadis penyihir muncul di aula, dan hal pertama yang ia katakan sembari seluruh tubuhnya bergetar adalah kata-kata itu.

Pita besar di dadanya! Itu adalah kostum cantik yang memiliki image bersebrangan dari sikap tenangnya yang biasa.

"Guha!"

Saji yang berada disebelahku pingsan sembari menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya!

"Ada apa Saji!?"

Aku memegangnya. Saji yang dalam kondisi hiperventilasi (bernafas cepat) tersenyum walaupun sepertinya ia menderita.

"...Haa-haa... K-Kaichou dengan kostum gadis penyihir... Aku tergila-gila... Aku akan mati akibat kenikmatan ini... H-Hyoudou... Aku, Aku mulai berpikir kalau Aku tidak masalah untuk mati sekarang..."

Untuk Saji yang sangan menyukai Kaichou, sepertinya dengan melihatnya dalam kostum gadis penyihir adalah pukulan kritikal untuknya!

"bertahanlah, Saji! Bagaimana mungkin kau boleh mati ditempat seperti ini!? Audisi akan dimulai sekarang!"

"...Kau menyadarinyakan, itu adalah gadis penyihir dengan kacamata...? K-Kaichou akan persis datang untuk membunuhku gara-gara itu... ...Aku menyadari kalau ia sedikit lebih tua untuk menjadi gadis penyihir... Walaupun begitu, apakah kau menyadari kalau ini sungguh ajaib dan masuk akal sebagai pukulan telak untukku,kan...?"

"...kau punya ketertarikan pada kacamata!?Ti-Tidak, itu tidak penting sekarang! Apa yang penting untukmu adalah mati disini!? Bahkan Akupun bisa terus berjuang hidup setelah melihat Buchou dalam kondisi seperti itu, "Siswi SMA yang memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir sembari menahan rasa malu"! Jadi Ayo,Kawanku! Perjuangan kita baru saja dimulai!"

"Yah,Maafkan aku... sebagai siswi SMA yang berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir."

Buchou memukul kepalaku, Maafkan aku, jadi kau mendengarnya huh! Tapi aku pikir kau cocok dengan itu!

Ketika kita sedang berada dalam pembicaraan itu, Kiba yang berada dibelakang kita tersenyum pahit sambil mengatakan, "ya ampun".

Sial, Kiba brengsek! Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali sorakan dan tatapan kagum dari anak-anak perempuan dimana mereka mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Orang itu sungguh tampan!", dan "Dia itu selebritis?"!

"Hmph, sepertinya berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan kostum ini juga sungguh mudah."

"Hmm, malaikat yang menjadi penyihir..."

"Ini adalah gadis penyihir, Irina-san. Tapi, mengenakan ini memang memalukan..."

Trio Gereja Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia, muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian gadis penyihir! Xenovia membawa pedang imitasi dipinggangnya, dan dia mengenakan pita lucu diatas kepalanya. Irina memiliki sayap malaikat dan cincin yang muncul diatasnya yang mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Dan Asia-chan! Dengan mengenakan kostum pink berenda, dia memiliki Rasse-si Naga yang duduk diatas pundaknya! (Itu bukanlah masalah jika mereka mengandaikannya sebagai boneka yang bagus!)! Ditangannya terdapat tongkat sihir! Penampilannya tanpa perlu diragukan itu adalah gadis penyihir! Dan dia memiliki kualitas yang tinggi akibat rambut pirang dan matanya yang hijau!

"...Seperti yang kupikirkan, orang seperti Koneko-chan dan Asia-san akan terlihat bagus dengan itu."

Itu suara Rossweisse-san. Ketika aku melihat kearahnya, Aku menyaksikan Rossweisse-san dengan perlengkapan Valkyrienya.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir?"

Ketika aku menanyakan itu, Rossweisse-san menghela nafas.

"Daripada menggunakan sesuatu seperti itu, Aku akan lebih baik mengenakan sesuatu yang biasanya aku pakai. ...Aku merasa tidak enak dengan semuanya karena satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakan itu. Jadi aku berharap semuanya akan memaafkanku."

Begitu ya. Jadi pengguna sihir memilih penampilan itu daripada kostum gadis penyihir. Dan dia memiliki rasa yang kuat akan tanggung jawab! Seperti yang diduga dari orang yang mengambil peran sebagai kakak kita!

"S-Senpai..."

Kali ini Aku mendengar suara Gasper dari belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik badan-junior laki-laki ku berdiri disana sambil mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir!

Ooooooooooi! Kenapa cowok sepertimu berpakaian seperti itu!? Tidak, itu adalah Gasper yang menyukai menggunakan pakaian anak perempuan, jadi Aku berpikir kalau dia mungkin memiliki hobi seperti itu!

Si brengsek ini mengatakan hal ini sambil mukanya memerah.

"...L-Leviathan-sama sepertinya mengirimkan dokumenku juga... D-Dan sepertinya aku lolos..."

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Jadi kau lulus dari seleksi dokumen! Hmmm... Dia adalah anak perempuan yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki... Apakan ini benar? Apakah ia memberikan mereka gender palsu? Tidak, ini mengerikan karena sepertinya dia bisa lolos hanya dengan menjadi seperti biasanya. Lebih penting lagi, dia memang terlihat cocok dengan kostum gadis penyihir, Itulah si Gya-suke!

...ya ampun, jadi dari dari pihak kami selain aku dan Kiba, semuanya berpartisipasi huh.

"...A-AKu sangat malu. Untukku, seorang [RATU] Sitri, harus berpakaian seperti ini... Umm, bahkan K-Kiba-kun melihat kearahku..."

"I-Ini semua untuk Kaichou!"

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kita tidak berpikir seperti itu..."

Disampingku adalah anak-anak perempuan Sitri yang telah selesai berpakaian, dan mereka mulai berkumpul disekitar Kaichou dan Saji. Saji pastinya tidak bermuka mesum... Dia pasti menyukai Kaichou mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Ketika aku melihat kearah temanku seperti itu-.

"...Iblis-san, -nyo?"

...Suara yang tidak asing, Suara keras yang ditujukan padaku. ...S-suara ini adalah...

Ketika aku berbalik kearah suara itu berasal pelan-pelan-

"Ini suatu kebetulan bertemu kamu disini -nyo."

-!

Aku jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada seorang laki-laki besar, -tidak, kepada gadis penyihir yang aku tidak asing.

Lengan atasnya yang besar seperti pohon, dan dadanya memukau yang akan merobek kostum penyihirnya akibat memiliki ukuran yang salah. Dari roknya yang berenda, Kakinya yang lebih tebal daripada pinggul wanita terlihat. Dan dia memiliki telinga-kucing diatas kepalanya...!

Setiap jarinya sungguh besar, dan tongkat sihir yang dia bawa terlihat kecil karenanya.

Dengan wajahnya yang kuat dan perkasa, ia tersenyum.

"Ini Mil-tan-nyo. Aku datang kesini untuk menjadi Milky-nyo."

-Mil-taaan!

Kenapa dia disini!? Tidak, tunggu! Mil-tan adalah gadis lugu yang lahir sebagai laki-laki yang ingin menjadi gadis penyihir! ini tidak aneh jika ia berada disini-.

Tidak, Ini salah!

Aku melihatnya sambil memegang kepalaku kebawah! Ini tidak benar! Bukankah sebelumnya ada seleksi dari dokumen!? Tidakkah orang disini melihat fotonya dan sejarahnya yang tertulis di dokumennya!?

Kenapa mereka meluluskannya!? Dia bukan perempuan! Dia salah jenis kelamin! Dia itu sekumpulan otot! Dia itu laki-laki! Kenapa mereka meluluskan laki-laki dengan muka berbahaya ini!? Dia benar-benar jauh dari seorang yang menjadi penyihir!

"...U-Umm, apakah kau tidak salah audisi? Ini bukan sasana untuk beladiri,kau tau...?"

Aku mengatakan itu. Tetapi, Mil-tan hanya tersenyum dengan mukanya yang kuat dan perkasa itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan-nyo? Mil-tan kesini untuk jadi gadis penyihir-nyo."

"Tidak, kau memiliki badan yang lebih mengarah kepada kung-fu daripada menggunakan sihir..."

Aku tidak ingin gadis penyihir yang mahir dalam berkung-fu! Mungkin ini audisi tanpa diduga memiliki dasar yang salah dalam seleksi!

Ketika Aku berpikir seperti itu, Aula menjadi riuh. Ketika aku mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi, orang yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan film ini memasuki aula.

"Baiklah semua. Terima kasih hari ini kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini."

Laki-laki yang terlihat sebagai produser tua dengan mengenakan sweaternya disekeliling pundaknya mengatakan itu kepada kita yang berada di aula... ...Tunggu, itu produsernya?

Berdiri disamping laki-laki itu adalah seorang laki-laki berpenampilan menakutkan dengan menggunakan topi, kacamata hitam, dan sedikit berkumis, dan seorang laki-laki kurus dengan rambut panjang.

Laki-laki yang seperti produser itu menggunakan microphone untuk berbicara dengan semua orang di aula ini.

"Aku adalah produser dari "Magical Girl Milky Movie", Sakai. Orang yang menggunakan topi adalah direktor Tooyama, dan Orang yang ada disampingnya dengan rambut panjang adalah penulis naskah Shouji!

"..."

"Hello."

Direktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan penulis naskah memberikan sapaan singkat.

"Lihat, lihat, Sona-chan! Itu adalah direktor Tooyama dan Shouji yang ahli didalam gadis penyihir dan film tokusatsu! ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka dengan mataku sendiri "

Leviathan-sama sangat kegirangan. Sepertinya mereka terkenal di area tersebut.

Produser berbicara lagi.

"Aku berharap dapat memilih peran untuk film tersebut hari ini bersama direktor Tooyama dan Shouji. Mari bekerja sama."

[Mari bekerja sama!]

Anak-anak perempuan di aula ini menyambut juri bersama-sama.

-Lalu, direktor menunjukan mata serius, dan mulai melihat kearah anak perempuan di aula ini. Ketika direktor menganggukan kepalanya, dia memanggil produser dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Hmm, Baiklah."

Ketika produser menyetujuinya, dia melihat kearah Buchou dan Kaichou sembari sepertinya mereka membandingkannya dengan dokumen. Setelah produser berdeham, dia mengumumkannya.

"Umm, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi hasil dari ujian pertama telah ditentukan disini."

Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? Sudah!? Itu sungguh cepat! Bahkan anak-anak perempuan terkejut sambil berkata "Eeeh!?"! tentunya! Ini sungguh tiba-tiba!

Produser mulai memanggil nama-nama sembari diarahkan oleh direktor.

"-san, Rias Gremory-san, Sona Sitri-san, Asia Argento-san-"

Diantara nama itu adalah Buchou, Kaichou, Kelompok Gremory dengan Irina, Anak-anak perempuan Sitri, Leviathan-sama, dan bahkan-.

"Dan juga, "Mil-tan"-san."

Bahkan Mil-tan mendapati namanya dipanggil! Aku tidak mengerti!

"Orang ang namanya dipanggil sekarang telah melewati ujian pertama! Direktor kami adalah seseorang yang menghargai perasaannya, jadi Aku minta maaf tapi ujian pertama berakhir disini!"

[Eeeeeeee!?]

Anak-anak perempuan berteriak dengan kekecewaaan.

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Walaupun dipikir kita berpakaian seperti ini!?""

Buchou dan Kaichou juga sangat terkejut sehingga sepertinya mata mereka mau lepas keluar.

Dalan perjalanan kesini, Buchou mengatakan ini kepadaku sambil tersenyum, "Sejak kita akan berpakaian seperti itu, yahh, termasuk Leviathan-sama, Kita semua akan dikeluarkan dari awal. seleksi ini tidak akan mudah."

...Ja-Jangan bilang kalau mereka lolos karena mereka berpakaian cosplay...?

"Yay Seperti yang kupikirkan, orang yang mempunyai kemampuan dapat membedakan kita!"

Leviathan-sama yang sedang sangat bersemangat. Ini mengejutkan kalau kalian semua lolos! Mu-Mungkin ini bukan audisi normal...

... Jadi Audisi yang akan penuh dengan masalah segera dimulai.

[hide]**Part 3**

Lokasi acara untuk Ujian kedua berpindah ke ruangan yang berlantai luas. Anak-anak perempuan yang aku ketahui semuanya lolos dan pergi kesana. Jadi Kiba, Saji, dan Aku, membuka pintu sedikit untuk melihat kedalam ruangan.

Lalu sekarang... Umm, Disana ada juri dan beberapa staff yang duduk dimeja panjang. Dan para peserta duduk berlawanan dengan mereka diatas kursi pipa.

Disana ada sekitar tiga puluh orang yang bertahan sampai tahap ini pada pengumuman yang tiba-tiba seperti itu untuk siapa saja yang lolos, dan diantara mereka adalah Anak-anak perempuan Gremory, Sitri, Leviathan-sama, dan Mil-tan. ...Ini sungguh pemandangan yang aneh sejak hampir separuh dari mereka mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Lalu produser berkata.

"Umm, selamat telah lolos. Alasan kalian semua lolos adalah karena sesuai dengan konsep film kami. Benarkah itu, Shouji?"

Penulis naskah yang bertanya pertanyaan itu mengatakannya dengan nada memuji sambil menyibakan rambut panjangnya dengan tangannya.

"Itu memang benar. Direktor dan Aku berpikir untuk membuat film Milky yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadi benar, Kita tidak bisa mencari pemeran biasa. Harus sangat berbeda! Luar biasa! Aku ingin menggali potensi kalian dan kalian menciptakan Milky baru bersama kita. Benarkan, direktor?"

Kali ini Direktor yang ditanya bagaimana pendapatnya.

"Bagus~"

...Be-Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan "bagus", akan tetapi ujian akan segera dimulai. Jadi sepertinya ujian kedua akan mencerminkan diri masing-masing, dengan wawancara.

Anak-anak perempuan dipanggil untuk berdiri didepan staff, dan mulai menunjukan sisi mereka masing-masing sembari menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Anak-anak perempuan biasa, dan anak-anak perempuan Sitri menjawab pertanyaan seperti biasa. Dan ketika sampai pada giliran anak-anak perempuan Gremory dan Irina...

Produser: "Apa kemampuan spesial kamu?"

Xenovia : "Mengusir setan dan memotongnya. Aku yakin pada teknik menggunakan pedangku."

Direktor: "Bagus~"

Produser: "Kenapa kamu mau menjadi gadis penyihir?"

Rossweisse: "Itu, apakah maksudmu kenapa Aku mempelajari sihir? Yah. Itu karena berguna dalam tujuan untuk mendapat pekerjaan ditempat yang disebut Valhalla, dan sejak sihir adalah status kami disana, Aku pikir itu penting dan harus dipelajari. Tidak hanya aku menguasai gaya-Norse, tapi belakangan aku memperluas areaku pada sihir-Hitam, sihir-Putih, dan sihir-Pemanggil. Aku yakin pada kemampuan sihirku."

Scriptwriter: "Jadi kamu juga membuat sebuah situasi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan sampai mengenakan armor. Kau bersungguh-sungguh dalam peran ini. Ya, Ya."

Produser: "Menggunakan sebuah cincin dan sayap diatas kostum gadis penyihir! Seorang Malaikat yang juga merupakan gadis penyihir sungguh langka."

Irina: "Bukan, Aku ini Malaikat."

Produser: "Ya ampun, kau sunggu percaya diri untuk mengakui dirimu sendiri sebagai "Malaikat"~."

Irina: "Bukan, Bukan, Aku ini benar-benar Malaikat. Lihat, ini terdapat tanda "As" di belakang tanganku, kan? Ini maksudnya Aku adalah seorang As dari Kepala-Malaikat Michael-sama yang berada di Surga~."

Direktor: "Bagus!"

...Begitulah semuanya terjadi, jadi ini hanyalah kegilaan! Apakah Kalian semua menyadari kalau yang lain berpikir apa yang kalian katakan adalah hal-hal yang benar-benar aneh!? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan direktor yang menganggap mereka serius!

Daripada itu, kalian harus menyimpan itu rahasia kepada orang-orang biasa! Y-Yah, orang yang berada disini sekarang tidak akan menganggap mereka serius sama sekali! Untuk hari ini saja, ketegangan anak-anak perempuan yang aku ketahui membawa mereka kearah yang aneh!

"Ini memang terdapat anak perempuan yang unik hari ini~"

"Bagus."

Bahkan produser dan direktor juga bersenang-senang! Hanya terdapat staff aneh disini!?

Meskipun begitu Akeno-san, Asia, dan Koneko-chan menjawab mereka dengan biasa...

lalu ini saatnya giliran Leviathan-sama.

Ketika Leviathan-sama berjalan kedepan para staff, dia melakukan putaran lucu, dan kemudia memberi mereka kedipan.

"Aku Levia-tan . Aku sangat menyukai Milky oleh karena itu aku datang hari ini! Tolong perhatikan aku . Yay ."

"Itu benar. Aku bahkan merasakan niatan yang kuat dari dokumenmu."

"Ya, kau benar tentang itu, Produser-san! Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Milky adalah-"

Seperti itu, Leviathan-sama mulai berbicara tentang keindahaan Milky seperti penggemar yang lugu sambil membuat matanya berkilau dengan cahaya.

Bagaimanapun kau lihat dia, dia adalah penggemar berat Milky yang dengan mudah berbicara tentang serial tersebut, walaupun begitu direktor dan penulis naskah mendengarkannya dengan antusias sambil menganggukkan kepala masing-masing. ...Yah, sepertinya Leviathan-sama juga bersenang-senang jadi tak usah risau.

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama menyelesaikannya dengan mendapat respon positif dari mereka.

"Mil-tan, bisakah kau kesini selanjutnya?"

-!

Dalam waktu yang sama dari suara produser, Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tidak dapat didiskripsikan datang dari kursi peserta.

...Sebuah bayangan besar berdiri perlahan dari tempat duduk. Orang yang berjalan kedepan staff sambil melepaskan semangat bertarung yang dapat membuatku merasa merinding adalah- anak perempuan raksasa yang lahir sebagai laki-laki, Mil-tan!

"Tolong perhatikan aku -nyo."

Sepertinya para staff tertekan oleh hawa kehadiran yang menakjubkan. Tentu saja itu mereka rasakan! Apapun yang kau lihat darinya, orang itu sangat jelas adalah mahkluk yang seharusnya tidak ada disini!

"...M-Mahkluk apa itu...?"

Saji bergumam seperti itu ketika melihat kedalam ruangan bersama-sama denganku.

"Saji, itu adalah "anak perempuan yang lahir sebagai laki-laki" terkuat di Bumi. Tahukah kamu kalau dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan Hakuryuukou saat ini merasakan kehadirannya? Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu pelanggan tetapku."

"Kamu serius!? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku Aku mendengar kata-kata "perempuan lahir sebagai laki-laki". Apa itu kata-kata yang mendiskripsikan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku temui...? Apa dia manusia? Serius, ini cuma aku atau hanya orang-orang tidak normal yang berkumpul disekitarmu?"

"...Aku tak tahu apa ang harus kukatakan ketika kau menanyakan itu padaku."

Ketika Saji dan Aku dalam pembicaraan itu, wawancara Mil-tan berlanjut.

"...kalau begitu aku bertanya padamu. Apa kemampuan spesialmu?"

"Aku bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan peri dan menggunakan berbagai jenis sihir -nyo."

"Begitu. selain itu, itu akan sama seperti peserta yang lain kau tau?"

Itulah apa yang penulis naskah katakan... Tidak tidak, ini berubah menjadi situasi gila. Mungkin karena anak-anak perempuan kita mengatakan hal itu, para staff bahkan tidak bergeming pada kata-kata Mil-tan!

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukannya padamu semua, kekuatan sihir Mil-tan -nyo."

Mil-tan mengangkat kursi pipa setelah mengatakan itu. lalu semua otot dibadannya muncul! Tangannya, Punggungnya, Ketika otonya mengembang dan bertambah besar, Mil-tan mulai membengkokkan, menggencet dan memutar, kursi itu dengan mudah!

BRAKKK! BRAKKK!

Suara menakutkan yang seharusnya tidak kamu dengar dalam audisi untuk mencari pemeran sebuah film bergema didalam aula!

Apa yang dilakukan orang itu!?

Semua termasuk kita dan orang yang ada didalam aula terkejut! Mil-tan melanjutkan untuk menekan kursi itu! Pada saat itu, kursi tersebut berubah bentuk dan menjadi semakin kecil dimana ukuran itu sesuai denga telapak tangan Mil-tan!

Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunkkkkk...

Seperti dia membuat sushi, suatu benda yang lahir dari tangan Mil-tan adalah bentuk menyedihkan dari kursi pipa yang telah ditekan.

-Itu berubah menjadi bola besi tak beraturan.

Mil-tan menunjukan itu ke staff sambil tersenyum.

"Ini adalah sihir dimana AKu bisa mengubah kursi pipa menjadi bola besi-nyo. Kekuatan sihirku, apa kau percaya sekarang -nyo?"

Aku terus bicara kepadamu kalau itu bukanlah kekuatan sihirmu! Itu adalah kekuatan brutal! Aku hanya menyaksikan ilmu-kimia gila!

"Mil-tan meminta peran dimana Aku dapat menyembuhkan hati orang-orang -nyo."

Kau punya peran diman kau menghancurkan benda! Aku tidak merasa sembuh olehmu sedikitpun! Para staff dan peserta semuanya gemetaran dalam ketakutan pada kekuatan Mil-tan!

"Bagus!"

Direktor berdiri dan menikmatinya! Ini orang tidak berguna!

Lihat baik-baik! Lihat! Pandangi dia! Disisi dunia mana ada gadis penyihir dengan otot seperti ituuuuuuuu!?

Ya ampun, ini memang audisi gila! Aku memegang kepalaku karen Aku lelah bereaksi didalam diriku sendiri!

Waktu penampilan Mil-tan berakhir, dan orang berikutnya yang dipanggil.

"Selanjutnya adalah Rias Gremory-san."

-!Itu giliran Buchou! Ketika aku melihat kearah Buchou-mukanya memerah sambil seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ada sebuah lasan kenapa dia gemetaran. Sekarang ini, kostum yang dia pakai bukanlah masalahnya...

Setelah ia melewati ujian pertama, dia berbicara kepadaku seperti ini ketika kami berjalan menuju aula ini.

"...A-A-Aku bicara pada Leviathan-sama kalau aku akan mempertunjukan penampilanku jika Aku lolos bahkan untuk satu ujian saja, persis seperti cara Leviathan-sama katakan kepadaku pada giliran penampilanku..."

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama mempersiapkan skrip untuk Buchou dan Kaichou untuk saat mereka menunjukan penampilannya juga. Buchou dan Kaichou berasumsi mereka tidak akan lolos audisi begitu mudah, jadi mereka berjanji padanya dengan senang hati.

Sejak semuanya benar-benar terjadi, Buchou menjadi terpojok pada situasi ekstrim ini. Muka mereka berdua terlihat kaku!

Buchou menoleh untuk melihat Leviathan-sama. Leviathan sama melihat kearah Buchou dengan ekspresi penuh harapan. ...Sungguh mata lugu yang dimilikinya. Dia murni mengharapkan hal itu. Untuk Buchou melakukan penampilah gadis penyihir yang tak pernah terpikirkannya!

Itu tidak mungkin Buchou akan mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat, jadi- Buchou berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kedepan para staff.

Dia menarik nafas-. Dengan membuat suara lucu, Buchou lalu mengatakan ini.

"Gadis Penyihir Ria! Aku akan melenyapkan semua penjahat keji dengan sekali ayunan sihirku "

Beginilah kita kembali ke waktu saat ini...

Buchou, Aku berpikir kau sangat manis!

"Gadis Penyihir Sona! Aku akan melenyapkan sebanyak mungkin penjahat brutal dengan sihirku yang mempesona "

Setelah melihat Sona-kaichou yang dengan terpaksa melakukannya didepannya, Leviathan-sama dan Saji keduanya menyemprotkan darah dari hidung mereka and menari dengan kondisi tak terkendali.

Pada akhirnya, Buchou, Kaichou, Leviathan-sama, dan beberapa peserta termasuk Mil-tan melanjutkan kepada ujian ketiga-.

[hide]**Part 4**

Kita berpindah dengan bis pada sore hari, dan lokasi ujian berubah.

"...Aku akan mati."

"...Ya, Aku juga."

Kita menyemangati Buchou dan Kaichou yang merasa lemas didalam bis. Serius, kalian berdua telah bekerja keras. Akan tetapi, audisi ini sedikit salah dilanjutkan.

Lokasi yang kita datangi dengan bis adalah satu dari lokasi syuting dan itu adalah bangunan yang ditinggalkan yang terletak didekat pelabuhan.

Sepertinya mereka akan melihat bagaimana mereka dapat berakting dalam gaya syuting. Mereka benar-benar sangat berniat dalam hal ini sejak mereka menggunakan lokasi syuting.

Ketika Aku berpikir seperti itu, beberapa wanita mencurigakan yang mengenakan jubah hitam muncul dari belakang bangunan.

Mereka menunjukan rasa permusuhan dan keingin membunuh pada kita, dan kemudian berdiri tepat didepan kita. ...siapa mereka? Mereka jelas bukan orang-orang biasa.

"Kita adalah salah satu fraksi dari Khaos Brigade, penyihir dibawah "Nilrem". Kita datang untuk protes kepada Maou Leviathan yang mengejek kita para pengguna sihir."

Khaos Brigade!? Ditempat seperti ini!? Dan mereka ada penyihir!? Jadi mereka adalah rumor yang mengincar Leviathan-sama! Aku tak pernah mengira kalau mereka akan bergerak ditempat seperti ini! Disini juga ada warga biasa,tahu! Seharusnya, mereka tidak akan berpikir tentang itu karena mereka adalah teroris!

"Hmm? Ini pertunjukan kejutan?"

Seperti itu, Produser-san dan yang lainnya sepertinya tidak mengetahui situasi yang kita hadapi! Ini akan menjadi buruk jika kita melibatkan warga ketempat seperti ini! Ketika ketegangan meningkat, peserta yang lain dan para staff mulai pusing.

"Huh... Aku mulai mengantuk..."

Satu persatu, mereka mulai terjatuh.

"Aku pikir ini menyedihkan untuk mereka harus terbawa hal semacam ini, jadi aku membuat mereka tertidur "

Leviathan-sama mengedip kepadaku sambil membuat jarinya bersinar dengan kekuatan-demonic.

Oh! Gerakan yang bagus! Dia membuat seluruh warga tidur dengan satu jarinya!

"Ise, semuanya, bawa mereka yang tidak terlibat ketempat yang aman!"

"Dimengerti!"

Kita, Pelayan Buchou, memindahkan staff yang berbaring dilantai ketempat yang jauh seperti yang diperintahkannya!

"Lalu sekarang, Sona-chan, Rias-chan! Ini adalah Gadis Penyihir VS Gadis Penyihir! Ayo buat sihir kita bersinar! Oke? Kita akan melakukannya dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang kita latih kemarin itu!"

Bahkan dalam situasi ini, Leviathan-sama meminta sesuatu yang sembrono kepada Buchou dan Kaichou. Mereka berdua terkejut!

"Eeh!? Di tempat seperti ini!?"

"O-Onee-sama! Tolong pikirkan tempat dan waktunya! Lawan kita adalah teroris!"

Walaupun dipikir itu dikatakan kepada Leviathan-sama oleh Kaichou yang terlihat sedikit marah, dia tidak menghentikan senyum tanpa takut dengan berkata "Ufufu".

"Kostum gadis penyihir yang kalian berdua pakai itu dibuat dengan cara spesial sehingga kalian perlu menggunakan metode yang kita latih kemarin untuk melepaskan kekuatan-demonic sekali kalian mengenakannya! Kalau begitu, ayo tembak sihir kekuatan-demonic bersama-sama!"

"I-ini tidak bisa! Kau memasukan trik seperti itu dalam kostum ini!?"

"Onee-sama! Ya ampun! Kenapa kau terus melakukan hal ini!?"

Mereka berdua meneriakan kekecewaannya, akan tetapi lawan kita bukanlah orang baik yang mau menunggu mereka.

"Jangan meremehkan penyihir!"

"Matilah, Iblis!"

Dengan mengaktifkan lingkaran-sihir, mereka mulai melepaskan serangan dengan berbagai macam atribut seperti api, petir, dan air kearah kita!

Kita menunggu perintah Buchou sambil menghindarinya!

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni penyihir jahat -nyo!"

Mil-tan mengambil drum barrel disekitarnya, dan melemparnya kearah penyihir! Hey, dia bertarung melawan penyihir dengan tinjunya!

"Milkyyyyyyyy Spiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaal Booooooooooooooooomb!"

Dia mulai menghancurkan bola-api dan tombak-es yang terbuat dari sihir yang dilepaskan oleh penyihir dengan tinjunya!

"Apa... Apaan dia itu!?"

"Apakah itu spesies baru di Underworld!?"

Bahkan penyihirpun terkejut! Tentu saja! Dia akhirnya menggunakan "itu" tongkat untuk menjatuhkan serangan para penyihir, apa-apaan Mil-tan ini!?

Tunggu, kenapa Mil-tan tidak tertidur!? Tidakkah kekuatan-demonic Leviathan-sama berfungsi padanya!?

Seluruh badan Buchou gemetaran, dan berteriak keras dengan air mata dimatanya seperti dia menyerah.

"Tongkaaaaaaaaat Gremory!"

Sambil mengeluarkan efek yang yang manis dari perhiasaan di dadanya, tongkat sihir muncul!

"Tongkaaaaaaaaat Sitri!"

Sama seperti itu, Kaichou juga membuat tongkat sihir muncul sambil mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa malu.

Leviathan-sama juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian memanggil Buchou, Kaichou dan anak-anak perempuan dari kedua kelompok.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo semua! Levia-Beeeeeeeeeeeam!"

"Ria Shining Love Fiiiiiiiiire!"

"Sona Lightning Aqua Juuuuuuuuuuustice!"

Dengan Maou memimpin mereka, Buchou dan Kaichou melepaskan serangan sihir yang kuat!

Diatas itu, serangan anak-anak perempuan dri kelompok-Gremory dan kelompok-Sitri menambahkannya, jadi lokasi syuting meledak oleh jumlah yang luar biasa dari kekuatan-demonic! Disana terdapat tanda bintang dan hati yang lucu yang tersebar kemana-mana, saat dimana Buchou dan Kaichou melepas kekuatan-demonic mereka!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seperti penyihir asli tidak dapat menandingi ledakan dari serangan mereka. Penyihir teroris dikalahkan oleh serangan dari Iblis yang bercosplay sebagai gadis penyihir.

Aku meninggalkan tugasku membawa warga yang berada di tanah kepada Saji dan Kiba, dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk-.

"Rasakan ini, Dress Break!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku meledakan pakaian para penyihir dengan kekuatan-demonicku, dan Aku menikmati tubuh telanjang mereka. Gufufu!

JLEEEB.

Koneko-chan pukulan karate-chopnya mengenaiku perlahan di punggungku.

"...K-Koneko-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disitu...?"

"...tindakan erotis itu dilarang."

Pertarungan berakhir ketika aku ketangkap basah, jadi pertarungan berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan kita.

Yah, kita bersama Maou-Leviathan-sama yang dikatakan sebagai Iblis perempuan terkuat, jadi kita tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu.

"...Ya ampun, Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini lagi."

"...Kau benar, Aku mohon maaf telah menyeretmu kedalam hal ini, Rias."

Buchou dan Kaichou menarik nafas sambil bertahan dari rasa malunya, akan tetapi-.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!'

Hampir semua anak perempuat berteriak sambil menutupi badan mereka. Dipikir masih ada orang seperti Xenovia dan Akeno-san yang tetap tenang bahkan ketika mereka telanjang!

Hidungku mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat festival badan telanjang! Wow! Semuanya telanjang! Terutama badan telanjang dari anak-anak perempuan Sitri yang langka! Ini yang terbaik! Aku perlu menyimpannya didalam otakku untuk bagian Saji juga!

Ketika aku menatap pada tubuh telanjang mereka dengan mata tajam, beberapa anak perempuan menatapku dengan tatapan berbahaya yang kuat.

Mereka mengeluarkan sejumlah kekuatan-demonic yang bersinar ditangan mereka. ...Eh, itu mungkinkah...

[Jangan lihat!]

Serangan kekuatan-demonic yang kuat dilepaskan kearahku!

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Aku terbawa kedalam ledakan, dan berteriak keras!

Sambil aku jatuh ketanah, Aku berpikir, "...Aku tidak memerlukan gadis penyihir untuk sementara".

Setelah hari itu. Tanpa diduga audisi dibatalkan. Kita membuat direktor dan warga lainnya hilang ingatan terkait kejadian itu, dan membuat pikiran Buchou dan yang lainnya tidak pernah berpartisipasi.

Leviathan-sama sangat sedih, tapi kita menginginkannya untuk menahannya. Walau begitu, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia benar-benar lolos...

Mil-tan... telah menghilang sebelum kita menyadarinya setelah itu. Kau sungguh penuh dengan misteri, Mil-tan!

Leviathan-sama juga mengatakan ini setelah melihat Mil-tan;

"Anak itu memiliki mata yang bersih dan kuat. Mungkin anak itu adalah gadis penyihir yang setara atau lebih kuat dari kekuatan Milky daripada aku. Aku masih memiliki cadangan evil-piece, jadi Aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya masuk kedalam kelompokku "

Banyak sekali pendapat yang bisa aku katakan mengenai hal itu, jadi Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya!

"...Fuu, Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang gadis penyihir untuk sementara."

Buchou menghela nafas di ruangan club.

"Tapi Aku pikir kau sungguh manis ketika kau berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir, Buchou."

Ketika aku mengatakannya, Buchou mengatakan ini sambil membuat pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Jika Aku bisa membuatmu berkata seperti itu, kalau begitu Aku mulai sedikit berpikir kalau itu adalah hal bagus."

Tidak, Aku serius, kau sangatlah manis!


	79. Chapter 79

Life.1 Gadis penyihir Ria Benar-an!?

[hide]**Part 1**

"Gadis Penyihir Ria! Aku akan melenyapkan semua penjahat keji dengan sekali ayunan sihirku "

Tepat didepanku, Onee-sama berambut-crimson berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir dan menunjukan pose yang sangat manis.

Onee-sama berambut-crimson-Aku berbicara soal Rias-buchou.

Tuan putri yang selalu memiliki atmosfer yang menawan dan mulia disekelilingnya sedang melakukan cosplay sebagai gadis penyihir, dengan rambut-crimsonnya yang terikat membentuk dua ekor kembar, dan membawa tongkat sihir (yang merupakan mainan) ditangannya.

Ini benar-benar memikatku! Akan tetapi, jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, usia dan tingginya terlalu jauh diatas untuk penampilan seperti itu! Baik aku, orang yang dekat dengannya, berpikir kalau ini berlebihan!

Akan tetapi...,Aku! Aku merasa perutku kenyang hanya dengan bisa melihat Buchou melakukan cosplay sebagai gadis penyihir...!

Ada alasan mengapa Buchou yang merupakan siswi kelas tiga SMA menggunakan kostum cantik dan bergaya sebagai gadis penyihir.

Ini sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu-.

Pada akhir minggu. Pasangan yang jarang aku lihat bersamaan datang mengunjungi rumahku. Salah satunya adalah Sona-kaichou yang merupakan ketua OSIS dari Kuou Akademi. Dan seorang lagi adalah-.

"Aku ingin muncul didalam film Magical Girl Milky "

Orang yang muncul didepan kita sambil mengatakan itu adalah satu dari empat-Maou-Serafall Leviathan-sama.

...Aku hanya merasakan perasaan buruk dari kata-kata pertamanya, tapi memang seperti itulah Leviathan-sama.

Ketika kita bertanya tentang apa maksudnya di lantai paling atas rumah Hyoudou, ruang VIP-.

"...A-Audisi untuk peran utama gadis penyihir...?"

Buchou yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon mengatakan itu. Leviathan-sama mengangguk, dan dia memutar tongkat sihir ditangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas menuju atap kamar.

"Itu benar! Audisi untuk live-action dari adaptasi film "Magical Girl Milky"! Mereka tidak hanya merekrut selebriti untuk berperan, tapi mereka bahkan juga merekrut masyarakat umum untuk berperan . Jika aku lolos, aku akan dapat berperan dalam film sebagai Milky!"

Leviathan-sama menunjukan senyum lebar sambil menunjukan mata yang berkilau. ...Leviathan-sama terlihat seperti gadis penyihir.

Ia sepertinya sangat menyukai serial "Magical Girl Milky" yang merupakan program anime di dunia manusia, jadi ia menggunakan kostum gadis penyihir sebagai pakaian sehari-harinya.

Sejak ia adalah gadis yang sangat-sangat cantik, dia terlihat cocok dengan itu, dan orang disekitarnya tidak tau harus berbuat apa akibat kepribadiannya yang lugu.

Jadi Aku membiarkan diriku sendiri untuk memanggilnya "Gadis Maou". Itu karena jika kamu memasukan segala sesuatu tentangnya, itulah dia sebenarnya...

Bahkan di Underworld, dia menjadi produser dan berperan dalam program tokusatsu* (film pahlawan super), "Gadis Penyihir Levia-tan".

Di masa lalu, kita mendapat pengalaman berperan sebagai penjahat didalam filmnya.

...Y-Yah, Gasper membuat pertunjukan hebat dengan berakting sebagai "Dewa Vampir Dalam Kardus"...

...Tapi ia sekarang mencoba untuk masuk kedalam dunia gadis penyihir di dunia manusia juga...? Rasa suka Leviathan-sama terhadap gadis penyihir sungguh luar biasa.

Duduk tepat disampingnya adalah adik perempuan Leviathan-sama,-Sona-kaichou, yang memohon maaf kepada Buchou dan Akeno-san sambil berkata"...Maafkan Aku telah memiliki kakak seperti ini..." Sambil muka nya terlihat memerah. ...Kau benar-benar telah banyak melewati masa sulit.

Disana memang banak orang yang tidak peduli dan aneh diantara Empat-Maou Besar, tapi disisi lain, keluarga mereka banyak memiliki orang-orang yang serius. Seperti itulah Keluarga Buchou dan Keluarga Kaichou...

"Ja-Jadi untuk alasan apa kalian mengunjungi kami?"

Itu pertanyaanku. Aku Mengerti kalau Leviathan-sama ingin berpartisipasi di audisi tersebut, tapi apa alasannya datang kerumahku sambil membawa Sona-kaichou bersamanya?

"Alasannya adalah, Aku ingin kalian semua untuk-"

Setelah menghentikan Leviathan-sama yang akan berbicara itu sambil memberikan kedipan, Sona-kaichou bicara.

"Aku minta kau untuk tenang, Onee-sama. ...Rias, Aku mohon padamu. Tolong berpartisipasilah dalam audisi gadis penyihir bersamaku."

Sona-kaichou yang tenang itu mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjukan mukanya yang benar-benar memerah.

Disisi lain dagu Buchou seperti terjatuh dari tempatnya dan berhenti bereaksi akibat permintaan yang ditujukan padanya dari sahabat karibnya yang tidak pernah ia prediksi. Setelah terdiam sesaat-.

"U-Umm... A-Apa maksudmu, Sona...?"

Dia mendengar permintaannya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum dengan susah payah. Sona-kaichou kemudian menjelaskan situasinya.

Leviathan-sama yang seorang Maou mendapati berita tentang audisi versi aksi-live dari Milky di dunia manusia, dan memohon permintaan yang mustahil kepada SOna-kaichou yang merupakan adik perempuannya kalau ia ingin berpartisipasi dengan menggunakan hari libur pendeknya yang didapatkannya.

Sona-kaichou berusaha keras mempersuasinya, akan tetapi Leviathan-sama tidak mau mundur dari keputusannya (dia bilang ia mengeluh seperti anak kecil), dan ia begitu keras kepala sehingga mungkin akan berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Kaichou yang memantapkan pikirannya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dengan meminta Leviathan-sama berjanji kalau ia akan dikawal oleh dirinya dan para pengikutnya sebagai pengawal (sama seperti penjaga untuk membuatnya berada dalam pengawasan).

Leviathan-sama adalah VIP super dan itu memang dimaklumi kalau ia harus memiliki pengawal selama ia tinggal didunia manusia. Untuk alasan itu, adik perempuannya akan mengawalnya ketika ia sedang audisi.

Aku memahami sampai disitu. Tapi kenapa dia datang kesini dan meminta Buchou,"Tolong berpartisipasilah di dalam audisi gadis penyihir bersamaku?" Aku pikir buchou tidak ada hubunganya dengan ini, akan tetapi aku jadi terkejut pada benda yang Sona-kaichou keluarkan dari tasnya.

Sebuah kostum yang mencolok dengan renda. Apapun yang aku lihat itu, itu adalah cosplay.

Kaichou kemudian berkata ini sambil terlihat kalau ia susah payah menahan rasa malunya.

"...I-ini adalah kostum gadis penyihir...yang kakakku persiapkan untukku... untuk audisi."

Apa!? Kostum Cosplay untuk Sona-kaichou!? Aku bisa melihat sebuah kegemaran baru, mudahnya yaitu dari membayangkan Sona-kaichou mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir itu!

Kaichou melanjutkan.

"...Kita, Kelompok-Sitri, akan mengawal Onee-sama yang akan berpartisipasi di audisi. Jika itu terjadi, Aku harus mengawalnya dari dekat... jadi ini diputuskan kalau Aku akan berpartisipasi dalam audisi bersama Onee-sama..."

Kaichou mengatakan itu sembari membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ja-jadi begitu, jadi dalam rangka mengawal kakaknya dari dekat, ia memutuskan untuk audisi sendiri! untuk Sona-kaichou yang tenang, audisi untuk gadis penyihir adalah sesuatu hal yang berbeda dunia baginya! Malahan, itu merupakan sesuatu yang pasti ia benci. Sejak ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk berpartisipasi juga, Aku bisa merasakan tekanan kuat dari ketabahan hatinya!

Ini semua untuk melindungi kakaknya! Tidak, ini pasti untuk mengawasinya dan juga sebagai pengawalnya!

"Aku ingat Aku mendengar tentang desas-desus kalau ada penyihir didalam Khaos Brigade dan "Penyihir liar" yang diasingkan dari perkumpulan penyihir sedang memburu Serafall-sama."

Kata Akeno-san. Hmm, Aku mendengar ini untuk pertama kali. Jadi Leviathan-sama telah diincar oleh teroris. Yah, ini dimaklumi sejak ia adalah Maou yang merupakan orang penting, tapi kenapa itu hanya terbatas pada penyihir saja yang mengincarnya?

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Sona-kaichou menjelaskan itu padaku.

"...Hobby Kakakku dibenci oleh penyihir, terutama oleh penyihir-tingkat-tinggi. ...Jika aku harus menjelaskan dalam 1 kalimat, mereka mengatakan kalau "Dia kemungkinan akan memberikan impresi yang salah kepada dunia tentang eksistensi penyihir seperti apa". ...Aku yakin kau bisa memahami situasinya jika kau melihat bagaimana ia berpakaian..."

Oh, jadi dari pandangan penyihir sebenarnya, dalam kasus ini penyihir-tingkat-tinggi, Maou ini hanya terlihat sebagai pembawa masalah sejak ia harus pergi untuk kepentingan diplomasi sambil berpakaian sebagai gadis penyihir fiksi. Daripada itu, bukankah ini lebih seperti mengejek bagi mereka?

Dia adalah Maou. Sejak Maou adalah orang yang memimpin terlihat seperti gadis penyihir yang bahkan ia sampai memproduseri dan menanyangkan pertunjukan, jadi Aku tidak dapat memahami bagaimana perasaan penyihir asli. Kupikir perasaan mereka lebih kepada gusar mengenai hal ini.

Kaichou melanjutkan setelah bernafas sesaat.

"kemungkinan penyihir itu akan datang untuk menyerang kakakku saat berada di aula audisi jadi kita harus mengawal kakakku. Biarpun aku tidak berpikir kakakku akan kalah begitu mudah walaupun ia diserang. -akan tetapi, ia mungkin akan menyebabkan kerusakan serius didunia manusia ketika lepas kendali, jadi kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk tetap menjaganya tenang dalam usaha mencegah itu terjadi."

I-Itu pastinya benar... Jika ia mencoba, orang ini bisa menghancurkan 1 pulau dengan 1 tembakan dari kekuatan-demonicnya! Itu akan menjadi masalah serius jika orang yang bertugas menangani kegiatan diplomasi mengubah peta dari dunia manusia.

Leviathan-sama menjadi berkaca-kaca akibat pengorbanan adiknya, jadi ia memeluk Kaichou.

"Hiks, Sona-tan memang sangat perhatian kepadakuuuuuu! Baginya untuk ikut audisi berasamaku karena ia khawatir kepadaku! kakakmu ini sungguh tersentuuuuuuhhh!"

"...Jika begitu, tolong berhentilah berpartisipasi sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya . Aku telah mempersiapkan kostum untukmu Sona-tan, jadi ayo menjadi gadis penyihir bersama sama dengan kakakmu ini "

Leviathan-sama menolak saat itu juga dengan memberikan kedipan dan membuat pose lucu! Dia benar-benar serius soal ini! Dia sangat senang karena ia bisa melihat adik perempuannya mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir!

"Ja-Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kau ingin aku juga berpartisipasi bersamamu?"

Buchou bertanya sekali lagi. Sona-kaichou memegang tangan Buchou, dan mengatakannya.

"Rias, Tolong, Aku sungguh malu. ...Tolong berpartisipasilah dalam audisi ini bersamaku... Aku tidak bisa menahannya saat ini...! Aku hanya bisa memintamu karena kau adalah sahabatku... Aku yakin Aku bisa menahannya jika bersamamu...!"

Sona-kaichou mengatakan itu kepada sahabatnya sembari pundaknya gemetar. Yeah, Aku sering mendengar kalau orang meminta temannya untuk juga berpartisipasi ketika mereka mengikuti acara audisi seperti ini.

Buchou menutup matanya, dan setelah menarik nafas sekali dia juga menggenggam tangan Kaichou.

"Sona, Kau dan Aku telah bersahabat sejak kita masih anak-anak. Baiklah. Aku akan juga berpartisipasi dalam audisi. Aku juga akan bekerja sama denganmu dalam kasus jika teroris datang. jadi tenanglah."

"...Rias. Terima kasih..."

Buchou dan Kaichou memandang satu sama lain! Bahkan Kaichou yang biasanya tenang matanya berair. Aku yakin mereka berpikir memiliki sahabat adalah hal yang indah.

Ya ampun, ini seperti aku menyaksikan persahabatan yang indah!

"Ini yuri-yuri! Sona-tan dan Rias-chan dalam persahabatan yuri-yuri "

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama semakin bersemangat pada sesuatu, tapi Aku berharap agar ia menyadari secepat mungkin posisinya sekarang ini.

"...Jika itu kasusnya, lalu ini berarti kita harus pergi ke aula audisi juga?"

"...Sepertinya begitu."

Ketika aku dan Koneko-chan yang duduk diatas pangkuanku sedang berbicara seperti itu-.

"Aku juga telah menyiapkan kostum untuk Rias-chan . Lihat, ini bahkan memiliki pita yang lucu seperti ini!"

Leviathan-sama juga mengeluarkan kostum mencolok untuk Buchou! Buchou mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"...Ja-Jadi Aku juga harus memakainya?"

"...Aku mungkin mengulanginya untuk diriku sendiri, tapi Aku minta maaf untuk memiliki kakak seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, sejak aku telah mengetahuinya dalam waktu yang lama... Akan tetapi, kostum ini..."

Baik Buchou dan Kaichou menghela nafas kepada Leviathan-sama yang sangat bersemangat.

"tapi, sepertinya mereka akan juga memilih dengan melihat dokumenmu, jadi Aku pikir ini terlambat kalau sekarang-"

Aku mengatakan kegusaranku... lalu Leviathan-sm mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen sambil berkata, "Ta-dah ".

"Aku telah mengirimkan kepada mereka dokumen untuk Sona-tan, Anak-anak Sona-tan, Rias-chan dan Anak-anak Rias-chan . Sejak semua sangat manis, kalian semua telah lulus dari seleksi dokumen!"

...Aku tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mempersiapkannya atau tidak, tapi ia telah berpikir untuk menyeret kita dari awal!? Ini sepertinya ia memahami sifat alami Kaichou yang merupakan adiknya dan Buchou, jadi mungkin audisi ini ada dalam genggaman Leviathan-sama.

Seperti itulah, ini telah diputuskan kalau kita akan bersama-sama dalam melakukan keinginan Leviathan-sama.

[hide]**Part 2**

Seperti itulah, di hari audisi.

Kita, Kelompok-Gremory dan Kelompok-Sitri berkumpul di aula sebuah gedung besar didalam kota metropolitan.

Disana terdapat banyak sekali anak perempuan didalam aula yang lebar ini yang akan berpartisipasi untuk audisi. Semuanya memiliki nomor yang tertempel pada pakaian mereka. Aku dengar ada sekitar dua-ratus orang disini. jadi ini berarti ada dua-ratus orang yang lolos seleksi dokumen. Aku membayangkan ada berapa dokumen yang dikirimkan... Ini benar-benar menyadarkanku bagaimana populernya Milky.

Dalam artian umur, kebanyakan berasal dari anak perempuan SD kelas akhir hingga SMP.

"...Sebagian besar dari mereka datang mengikuti audisi ini adalah mereka yang berusia diawal 10 tahun... Sejak Milky sekitaran umuran mereka dalam cerita. Kupikir aku tidak akan tahu kalau itu akan dijadikan versi aksi-livenya..."

Koneko-chan yang mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir sembari mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya mengatakan hal itu.

Hmm, benarkah itu? pastinya, ketika aku mendengar kata-kata gadis penyihir, Aku akan membayangkan gadis seumuran itu. Sebenarnya aku juga menyaksikan Milky, dan karakter utamanya adalah siswa SMP.

Yang lebih penting, Koneko-chan. Kau sungguh-sungguh manis! Gadis penyihir dengan telinga kucingnya dalam tahap ini sungguhlah sangat manis sehingga akan membuatku jatuh kelantai karena kebahagiaan! Jika aku mengatakan hal ini didepannya, dia akan mendekat dan memukulku sambil merasa malu, jadi aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Wow, bahkan diaula ini ada juga anak-anak selebritis! Sebenarnya, sejak mereka semua melewati seleksi dokumen, mereka semua sangatlah manis... Karena penyisihan untuk hari ini belumlah dimulai, disana juga terdapat pengawal dan sahabat dari anak-anak perempuan itu di aula ini.

Dan mereka anak perempuan melihat kearahku dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar anak-anak perempuan itu tertawa kecil diantara mereka. Alasan untuk itu sederhana.

"...Ini adalah pertarungan melawan dirimu sendiri."

Buchou bergumam sembari mengenakan kostum dengan renda dan menahan rasa malu.

Buchou dengan kostum gadis penyihir! Dengan membuat rambut-crimsonnya diikat seperti ekor-kembar, dan ia juga mengenakan pita yang lucu terikat disana.

Dia sangatlah manis! Itu yang aku pikirkan... Tapi umurnya sedikit diatas peserta lain yang ada disekitar kita. Sepertinya ini sedikit sulit untuk siswa SMA kelas tiga berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir, jadi ini tidak bisa ditolong kalau umurnya melebihi gadis penyihir dari sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Aku juga berpikir dengan memiliki Oppai yang besar berdampak pada keanehan tersebut. Gadis penyihir biasanya memiliki gambaran anak gadis dengan dada-rata...

Wa-walaupun begitu, Aku masih tersentuh oleh Buchou dengan kostum gadis penyihirnya! Siapa yang peduli apakah itu adalah siswi kelas tiga SMA yang berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir!

Akan tetapi, mata penasaran itu datang dari yang lain bukan karena umurnya, tapi karena ia mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Itu karena peserta lain mengenakan pakaian biasa yang manis! Satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan pakaian cosplay adalah Leviathan-sama, Anak-anak Perempuan Gremory, dan Anak-anak Perempuan Sitri! Tentu saja mereka akan berdiri di aula ini! Mereka akan melewati ketingkat selanjutnya dengan penuh semangat untuk audisi ini, dan sepertinya mereka terlihat sebagai penggemar yang antusias.

"Baiklah, Ayo lakukan yang terbaik hari ini, Rias. Ufufu."

Orang yang menyemangati Buchou dengan berdiri disampingnya adalah Akeno-san dengan kostum-miko-nya! Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang dia sedikit menikmati hal ini?

Tidak seperti pakaian miko yang biasa Akeno-san kenakan, kostum yang ia kenakan sekarng memiliki banyak design yang berbeda. Sepertinya Leviathan-sama mendesign ini untuk membuat gadis penyihir dengan gaya-Jepang. Sejak itu tidak terdapat banyak kain yang menutupi kulitnya, hakama-nya sangatlah pendek, dan payudaranya terekspose sangat banyak! Dan ia menggenggam pada tongkat yang sering kamu liat selama pemurnian berlangsung!

Akeno-san memang erotis! Tapi ia sangat cocok mengenakannya!

"...Ji-Jika Aku terlihat mengenakan kostum seperti ini oleh keluargaku, aku akan mati akibat rasa malu..."

Sona-kaichou yang telah berganti pakaian menggunakan pakaian gadis penyihir muncul di aula, dan hal pertama yang ia katakan sembari seluruh tubuhnya bergetar adalah kata-kata itu.

Pita besar di dadanya! Itu adalah kostum cantik yang memiliki image bersebrangan dari sikap tenangnya yang biasa.

"Guha!"

Saji yang berada disebelahku pingsan sembari menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya!

"Ada apa Saji!?"

Aku memegangnya. Saji yang dalam kondisi hiperventilasi (bernafas cepat) tersenyum walaupun sepertinya ia menderita.

"...Haa-haa... K-Kaichou dengan kostum gadis penyihir... Aku tergila-gila... Aku akan mati akibat kenikmatan ini... H-Hyoudou... Aku, Aku mulai berpikir kalau Aku tidak masalah untuk mati sekarang..."

Untuk Saji yang sangan menyukai Kaichou, sepertinya dengan melihatnya dalam kostum gadis penyihir adalah pukulan kritikal untuknya!

"bertahanlah, Saji! Bagaimana mungkin kau boleh mati ditempat seperti ini!? Audisi akan dimulai sekarang!"

"...Kau menyadarinyakan, itu adalah gadis penyihir dengan kacamata...? K-Kaichou akan persis datang untuk membunuhku gara-gara itu... ...Aku menyadari kalau ia sedikit lebih tua untuk menjadi gadis penyihir... Walaupun begitu, apakah kau menyadari kalau ini sungguh ajaib dan masuk akal sebagai pukulan telak untukku,kan...?"

"...kau punya ketertarikan pada kacamata!?Ti-Tidak, itu tidak penting sekarang! Apa yang penting untukmu adalah mati disini!? Bahkan Akupun bisa terus berjuang hidup setelah melihat Buchou dalam kondisi seperti itu, "Siswi SMA yang memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir sembari menahan rasa malu"! Jadi Ayo,Kawanku! Perjuangan kita baru saja dimulai!"

"Yah,Maafkan aku... sebagai siswi SMA yang berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir."

Buchou memukul kepalaku, Maafkan aku, jadi kau mendengarnya huh! Tapi aku pikir kau cocok dengan itu!

Ketika kita sedang berada dalam pembicaraan itu, Kiba yang berada dibelakang kita tersenyum pahit sambil mengatakan, "ya ampun".

Sial, Kiba brengsek! Dia mendapatkan banyak sekali sorakan dan tatapan kagum dari anak-anak perempuan dimana mereka mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Orang itu sungguh tampan!", dan "Dia itu selebritis?"!

"Hmph, sepertinya berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan kostum ini juga sungguh mudah."

"Hmm, malaikat yang menjadi penyihir..."

"Ini adalah gadis penyihir, Irina-san. Tapi, mengenakan ini memang memalukan..."

Trio Gereja Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia, muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian gadis penyihir! Xenovia membawa pedang imitasi dipinggangnya, dan dia mengenakan pita lucu diatas kepalanya. Irina memiliki sayap malaikat dan cincin yang muncul diatasnya yang mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Dan Asia-chan! Dengan mengenakan kostum pink berenda, dia memiliki Rasse-si Naga yang duduk diatas pundaknya! (Itu bukanlah masalah jika mereka mengandaikannya sebagai boneka yang bagus!)! Ditangannya terdapat tongkat sihir! Penampilannya tanpa perlu diragukan itu adalah gadis penyihir! Dan dia memiliki kualitas yang tinggi akibat rambut pirang dan matanya yang hijau!

"...Seperti yang kupikirkan, orang seperti Koneko-chan dan Asia-san akan terlihat bagus dengan itu."

Itu suara Rossweisse-san. Ketika aku melihat kearahnya, Aku menyaksikan Rossweisse-san dengan perlengkapan Valkyrienya.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir?"

Ketika aku menanyakan itu, Rossweisse-san menghela nafas.

"Daripada menggunakan sesuatu seperti itu, Aku akan lebih baik mengenakan sesuatu yang biasanya aku pakai. ...Aku merasa tidak enak dengan semuanya karena satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakan itu. Jadi aku berharap semuanya akan memaafkanku."

Begitu ya. Jadi pengguna sihir memilih penampilan itu daripada kostum gadis penyihir. Dan dia memiliki rasa yang kuat akan tanggung jawab! Seperti yang diduga dari orang yang mengambil peran sebagai kakak kita!

"S-Senpai..."

Kali ini Aku mendengar suara Gasper dari belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik badan-junior laki-laki ku berdiri disana sambil mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir!

Ooooooooooi! Kenapa cowok sepertimu berpakaian seperti itu!? Tidak, itu adalah Gasper yang menyukai menggunakan pakaian anak perempuan, jadi Aku berpikir kalau dia mungkin memiliki hobi seperti itu!

Si brengsek ini mengatakan hal ini sambil mukanya memerah.

"...L-Leviathan-sama sepertinya mengirimkan dokumenku juga... D-Dan sepertinya aku lolos..."

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Jadi kau lulus dari seleksi dokumen! Hmmm... Dia adalah anak perempuan yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki... Apakan ini benar? Apakah ia memberikan mereka gender palsu? Tidak, ini mengerikan karena sepertinya dia bisa lolos hanya dengan menjadi seperti biasanya. Lebih penting lagi, dia memang terlihat cocok dengan kostum gadis penyihir, Itulah si Gya-suke!

...ya ampun, jadi dari dari pihak kami selain aku dan Kiba, semuanya berpartisipasi huh.

"...A-AKu sangat malu. Untukku, seorang [RATU] Sitri, harus berpakaian seperti ini... Umm, bahkan K-Kiba-kun melihat kearahku..."

"I-Ini semua untuk Kaichou!"

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kita tidak berpikir seperti itu..."

Disampingku adalah anak-anak perempuan Sitri yang telah selesai berpakaian, dan mereka mulai berkumpul disekitar Kaichou dan Saji. Saji pastinya tidak bermuka mesum... Dia pasti menyukai Kaichou mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Ketika aku melihat kearah temanku seperti itu-.

"...Iblis-san, -nyo?"

...Suara yang tidak asing, Suara keras yang ditujukan padaku. ...S-suara ini adalah...

Ketika aku berbalik kearah suara itu berasal pelan-pelan-

"Ini suatu kebetulan bertemu kamu disini -nyo."

-!

Aku jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada seorang laki-laki besar, -tidak, kepada gadis penyihir yang aku tidak asing.

Lengan atasnya yang besar seperti pohon, dan dadanya memukau yang akan merobek kostum penyihirnya akibat memiliki ukuran yang salah. Dari roknya yang berenda, Kakinya yang lebih tebal daripada pinggul wanita terlihat. Dan dia memiliki telinga-kucing diatas kepalanya...!

Setiap jarinya sungguh besar, dan tongkat sihir yang dia bawa terlihat kecil karenanya.

Dengan wajahnya yang kuat dan perkasa, ia tersenyum.

"Ini Mil-tan-nyo. Aku datang kesini untuk menjadi Milky-nyo."

-Mil-taaan!

Kenapa dia disini!? Tidak, tunggu! Mil-tan adalah gadis lugu yang lahir sebagai laki-laki yang ingin menjadi gadis penyihir! ini tidak aneh jika ia berada disini-.

Tidak, Ini salah!

Aku melihatnya sambil memegang kepalaku kebawah! Ini tidak benar! Bukankah sebelumnya ada seleksi dari dokumen!? Tidakkah orang disini melihat fotonya dan sejarahnya yang tertulis di dokumennya!?

Kenapa mereka meluluskannya!? Dia bukan perempuan! Dia salah jenis kelamin! Dia itu sekumpulan otot! Dia itu laki-laki! Kenapa mereka meluluskan laki-laki dengan muka berbahaya ini!? Dia benar-benar jauh dari seorang yang menjadi penyihir!

"...U-Umm, apakah kau tidak salah audisi? Ini bukan sasana untuk beladiri,kau tau...?"

Aku mengatakan itu. Tetapi, Mil-tan hanya tersenyum dengan mukanya yang kuat dan perkasa itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan-nyo? Mil-tan kesini untuk jadi gadis penyihir-nyo."

"Tidak, kau memiliki badan yang lebih mengarah kepada kung-fu daripada menggunakan sihir..."

Aku tidak ingin gadis penyihir yang mahir dalam berkung-fu! Mungkin ini audisi tanpa diduga memiliki dasar yang salah dalam seleksi!

Ketika Aku berpikir seperti itu, Aula menjadi riuh. Ketika aku mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi, orang yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan film ini memasuki aula.

"Baiklah semua. Terima kasih hari ini kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini."

Laki-laki yang terlihat sebagai produser tua dengan mengenakan sweaternya disekeliling pundaknya mengatakan itu kepada kita yang berada di aula... ...Tunggu, itu produsernya?

Berdiri disamping laki-laki itu adalah seorang laki-laki berpenampilan menakutkan dengan menggunakan topi, kacamata hitam, dan sedikit berkumis, dan seorang laki-laki kurus dengan rambut panjang.

Laki-laki yang seperti produser itu menggunakan microphone untuk berbicara dengan semua orang di aula ini.

"Aku adalah produser dari "Magical Girl Milky Movie", Sakai. Orang yang menggunakan topi adalah direktor Tooyama, dan Orang yang ada disampingnya dengan rambut panjang adalah penulis naskah Shouji!

"..."

"Hello."

Direktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan penulis naskah memberikan sapaan singkat.

"Lihat, lihat, Sona-chan! Itu adalah direktor Tooyama dan Shouji yang ahli didalam gadis penyihir dan film tokusatsu! ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka dengan mataku sendiri "

Leviathan-sama sangat kegirangan. Sepertinya mereka terkenal di area tersebut.

Produser berbicara lagi.

"Aku berharap dapat memilih peran untuk film tersebut hari ini bersama direktor Tooyama dan Shouji. Mari bekerja sama."

[Mari bekerja sama!]

Anak-anak perempuan di aula ini menyambut juri bersama-sama.

-Lalu, direktor menunjukan mata serius, dan mulai melihat kearah anak perempuan di aula ini. Ketika direktor menganggukan kepalanya, dia memanggil produser dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Hmm, Baiklah."

Ketika produser menyetujuinya, dia melihat kearah Buchou dan Kaichou sembari sepertinya mereka membandingkannya dengan dokumen. Setelah produser berdeham, dia mengumumkannya.

"Umm, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi hasil dari ujian pertama telah ditentukan disini."

Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? Sudah!? Itu sungguh cepat! Bahkan anak-anak perempuan terkejut sambil berkata "Eeeh!?"! tentunya! Ini sungguh tiba-tiba!

Produser mulai memanggil nama-nama sembari diarahkan oleh direktor.

"-san, Rias Gremory-san, Sona Sitri-san, Asia Argento-san-"

Diantara nama itu adalah Buchou, Kaichou, Kelompok Gremory dengan Irina, Anak-anak perempuan Sitri, Leviathan-sama, dan bahkan-.

"Dan juga, "Mil-tan"-san."

Bahkan Mil-tan mendapati namanya dipanggil! Aku tidak mengerti!

"Orang ang namanya dipanggil sekarang telah melewati ujian pertama! Direktor kami adalah seseorang yang menghargai perasaannya, jadi Aku minta maaf tapi ujian pertama berakhir disini!"

[Eeeeeeee!?]

Anak-anak perempuan berteriak dengan kekecewaaan.

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Walaupun dipikir kita berpakaian seperti ini!?""

Buchou dan Kaichou juga sangat terkejut sehingga sepertinya mata mereka mau lepas keluar.

Dalan perjalanan kesini, Buchou mengatakan ini kepadaku sambil tersenyum, "Sejak kita akan berpakaian seperti itu, yahh, termasuk Leviathan-sama, Kita semua akan dikeluarkan dari awal. seleksi ini tidak akan mudah."

...Ja-Jangan bilang kalau mereka lolos karena mereka berpakaian cosplay...?

"Yay Seperti yang kupikirkan, orang yang mempunyai kemampuan dapat membedakan kita!"

Leviathan-sama yang sedang sangat bersemangat. Ini mengejutkan kalau kalian semua lolos! Mu-Mungkin ini bukan audisi normal...

... Jadi Audisi yang akan penuh dengan masalah segera dimulai.

[hide]**Part 3**

Lokasi acara untuk Ujian kedua berpindah ke ruangan yang berlantai luas. Anak-anak perempuan yang aku ketahui semuanya lolos dan pergi kesana. Jadi Kiba, Saji, dan Aku, membuka pintu sedikit untuk melihat kedalam ruangan.

Lalu sekarang... Umm, Disana ada juri dan beberapa staff yang duduk dimeja panjang. Dan para peserta duduk berlawanan dengan mereka diatas kursi pipa.

Disana ada sekitar tiga puluh orang yang bertahan sampai tahap ini pada pengumuman yang tiba-tiba seperti itu untuk siapa saja yang lolos, dan diantara mereka adalah Anak-anak perempuan Gremory, Sitri, Leviathan-sama, dan Mil-tan. ...Ini sungguh pemandangan yang aneh sejak hampir separuh dari mereka mengenakan kostum gadis penyihir.

Lalu produser berkata.

"Umm, selamat telah lolos. Alasan kalian semua lolos adalah karena sesuai dengan konsep film kami. Benarkah itu, Shouji?"

Penulis naskah yang bertanya pertanyaan itu mengatakannya dengan nada memuji sambil menyibakan rambut panjangnya dengan tangannya.

"Itu memang benar. Direktor dan Aku berpikir untuk membuat film Milky yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jadi benar, Kita tidak bisa mencari pemeran biasa. Harus sangat berbeda! Luar biasa! Aku ingin menggali potensi kalian dan kalian menciptakan Milky baru bersama kita. Benarkan, direktor?"

Kali ini Direktor yang ditanya bagaimana pendapatnya.

"Bagus~"

...Be-Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan "bagus", akan tetapi ujian akan segera dimulai. Jadi sepertinya ujian kedua akan mencerminkan diri masing-masing, dengan wawancara.

Anak-anak perempuan dipanggil untuk berdiri didepan staff, dan mulai menunjukan sisi mereka masing-masing sembari menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Anak-anak perempuan biasa, dan anak-anak perempuan Sitri menjawab pertanyaan seperti biasa. Dan ketika sampai pada giliran anak-anak perempuan Gremory dan Irina...

Produser: "Apa kemampuan spesial kamu?"

Xenovia : "Mengusir setan dan memotongnya. Aku yakin pada teknik menggunakan pedangku."

Direktor: "Bagus~"

Produser: "Kenapa kamu mau menjadi gadis penyihir?"

Rossweisse: "Itu, apakah maksudmu kenapa Aku mempelajari sihir? Yah. Itu karena berguna dalam tujuan untuk mendapat pekerjaan ditempat yang disebut Valhalla, dan sejak sihir adalah status kami disana, Aku pikir itu penting dan harus dipelajari. Tidak hanya aku menguasai gaya-Norse, tapi belakangan aku memperluas areaku pada sihir-Hitam, sihir-Putih, dan sihir-Pemanggil. Aku yakin pada kemampuan sihirku."

Scriptwriter: "Jadi kamu juga membuat sebuah situasi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan sampai mengenakan armor. Kau bersungguh-sungguh dalam peran ini. Ya, Ya."

Produser: "Menggunakan sebuah cincin dan sayap diatas kostum gadis penyihir! Seorang Malaikat yang juga merupakan gadis penyihir sungguh langka."

Irina: "Bukan, Aku ini Malaikat."

Produser: "Ya ampun, kau sunggu percaya diri untuk mengakui dirimu sendiri sebagai "Malaikat"~."

Irina: "Bukan, Bukan, Aku ini benar-benar Malaikat. Lihat, ini terdapat tanda "As" di belakang tanganku, kan? Ini maksudnya Aku adalah seorang As dari Kepala-Malaikat Michael-sama yang berada di Surga~."

Direktor: "Bagus!"

...Begitulah semuanya terjadi, jadi ini hanyalah kegilaan! Apakah Kalian semua menyadari kalau yang lain berpikir apa yang kalian katakan adalah hal-hal yang benar-benar aneh!? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan direktor yang menganggap mereka serius!

Daripada itu, kalian harus menyimpan itu rahasia kepada orang-orang biasa! Y-Yah, orang yang berada disini sekarang tidak akan menganggap mereka serius sama sekali! Untuk hari ini saja, ketegangan anak-anak perempuan yang aku ketahui membawa mereka kearah yang aneh!

"Ini memang terdapat anak perempuan yang unik hari ini~"

"Bagus."

Bahkan produser dan direktor juga bersenang-senang! Hanya terdapat staff aneh disini!?

Meskipun begitu Akeno-san, Asia, dan Koneko-chan menjawab mereka dengan biasa...

lalu ini saatnya giliran Leviathan-sama.

Ketika Leviathan-sama berjalan kedepan para staff, dia melakukan putaran lucu, dan kemudia memberi mereka kedipan.

"Aku Levia-tan . Aku sangat menyukai Milky oleh karena itu aku datang hari ini! Tolong perhatikan aku . Yay ."

"Itu benar. Aku bahkan merasakan niatan yang kuat dari dokumenmu."

"Ya, kau benar tentang itu, Produser-san! Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Milky adalah-"

Seperti itu, Leviathan-sama mulai berbicara tentang keindahaan Milky seperti penggemar yang lugu sambil membuat matanya berkilau dengan cahaya.

Bagaimanapun kau lihat dia, dia adalah penggemar berat Milky yang dengan mudah berbicara tentang serial tersebut, walaupun begitu direktor dan penulis naskah mendengarkannya dengan antusias sambil menganggukkan kepala masing-masing. ...Yah, sepertinya Leviathan-sama juga bersenang-senang jadi tak usah risau.

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama menyelesaikannya dengan mendapat respon positif dari mereka.

"Mil-tan, bisakah kau kesini selanjutnya?"

-!

Dalam waktu yang sama dari suara produser, Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang tidak dapat didiskripsikan datang dari kursi peserta.

...Sebuah bayangan besar berdiri perlahan dari tempat duduk. Orang yang berjalan kedepan staff sambil melepaskan semangat bertarung yang dapat membuatku merasa merinding adalah- anak perempuan raksasa yang lahir sebagai laki-laki, Mil-tan!

"Tolong perhatikan aku -nyo."

Sepertinya para staff tertekan oleh hawa kehadiran yang menakjubkan. Tentu saja itu mereka rasakan! Apapun yang kau lihat darinya, orang itu sangat jelas adalah mahkluk yang seharusnya tidak ada disini!

"...M-Mahkluk apa itu...?"

Saji bergumam seperti itu ketika melihat kedalam ruangan bersama-sama denganku.

"Saji, itu adalah "anak perempuan yang lahir sebagai laki-laki" terkuat di Bumi. Tahukah kamu kalau dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan Hakuryuukou saat ini merasakan kehadirannya? Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu pelanggan tetapku."

"Kamu serius!? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku Aku mendengar kata-kata "perempuan lahir sebagai laki-laki". Apa itu kata-kata yang mendiskripsikan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku temui...? Apa dia manusia? Serius, ini cuma aku atau hanya orang-orang tidak normal yang berkumpul disekitarmu?"

"...Aku tak tahu apa ang harus kukatakan ketika kau menanyakan itu padaku."

Ketika Saji dan Aku dalam pembicaraan itu, wawancara Mil-tan berlanjut.

"...kalau begitu aku bertanya padamu. Apa kemampuan spesialmu?"

"Aku bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan peri dan menggunakan berbagai jenis sihir -nyo."

"Begitu. selain itu, itu akan sama seperti peserta yang lain kau tau?"

Itulah apa yang penulis naskah katakan... Tidak tidak, ini berubah menjadi situasi gila. Mungkin karena anak-anak perempuan kita mengatakan hal itu, para staff bahkan tidak bergeming pada kata-kata Mil-tan!

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukannya padamu semua, kekuatan sihir Mil-tan -nyo."

Mil-tan mengangkat kursi pipa setelah mengatakan itu. lalu semua otot dibadannya muncul! Tangannya, Punggungnya, Ketika otonya mengembang dan bertambah besar, Mil-tan mulai membengkokkan, menggencet dan memutar, kursi itu dengan mudah!

BRAKKK! BRAKKK!

Suara menakutkan yang seharusnya tidak kamu dengar dalam audisi untuk mencari pemeran sebuah film bergema didalam aula!

Apa yang dilakukan orang itu!?

Semua termasuk kita dan orang yang ada didalam aula terkejut! Mil-tan melanjutkan untuk menekan kursi itu! Pada saat itu, kursi tersebut berubah bentuk dan menjadi semakin kecil dimana ukuran itu sesuai denga telapak tangan Mil-tan!

Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunkkkkk...

Seperti dia membuat sushi, suatu benda yang lahir dari tangan Mil-tan adalah bentuk menyedihkan dari kursi pipa yang telah ditekan.

-Itu berubah menjadi bola besi tak beraturan.

Mil-tan menunjukan itu ke staff sambil tersenyum.

"Ini adalah sihir dimana AKu bisa mengubah kursi pipa menjadi bola besi-nyo. Kekuatan sihirku, apa kau percaya sekarang -nyo?"

Aku terus bicara kepadamu kalau itu bukanlah kekuatan sihirmu! Itu adalah kekuatan brutal! Aku hanya menyaksikan ilmu-kimia gila!

"Mil-tan meminta peran dimana Aku dapat menyembuhkan hati orang-orang -nyo."

Kau punya peran diman kau menghancurkan benda! Aku tidak merasa sembuh olehmu sedikitpun! Para staff dan peserta semuanya gemetaran dalam ketakutan pada kekuatan Mil-tan!

"Bagus!"

Direktor berdiri dan menikmatinya! Ini orang tidak berguna!

Lihat baik-baik! Lihat! Pandangi dia! Disisi dunia mana ada gadis penyihir dengan otot seperti ituuuuuuuu!?

Ya ampun, ini memang audisi gila! Aku memegang kepalaku karen Aku lelah bereaksi didalam diriku sendiri!

Waktu penampilan Mil-tan berakhir, dan orang berikutnya yang dipanggil.

"Selanjutnya adalah Rias Gremory-san."

-!Itu giliran Buchou! Ketika aku melihat kearah Buchou-mukanya memerah sambil seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ada sebuah lasan kenapa dia gemetaran. Sekarang ini, kostum yang dia pakai bukanlah masalahnya...

Setelah ia melewati ujian pertama, dia berbicara kepadaku seperti ini ketika kami berjalan menuju aula ini.

"...A-A-Aku bicara pada Leviathan-sama kalau aku akan mempertunjukan penampilanku jika Aku lolos bahkan untuk satu ujian saja, persis seperti cara Leviathan-sama katakan kepadaku pada giliran penampilanku..."

Sepertinya Leviathan-sama mempersiapkan skrip untuk Buchou dan Kaichou untuk saat mereka menunjukan penampilannya juga. Buchou dan Kaichou berasumsi mereka tidak akan lolos audisi begitu mudah, jadi mereka berjanji padanya dengan senang hati.

Sejak semuanya benar-benar terjadi, Buchou menjadi terpojok pada situasi ekstrim ini. Muka mereka berdua terlihat kaku!

Buchou menoleh untuk melihat Leviathan-sama. Leviathan sama melihat kearah Buchou dengan ekspresi penuh harapan. ...Sungguh mata lugu yang dimilikinya. Dia murni mengharapkan hal itu. Untuk Buchou melakukan penampilah gadis penyihir yang tak pernah terpikirkannya!

Itu tidak mungkin Buchou akan mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat, jadi- Buchou berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kedepan para staff.

Dia menarik nafas-. Dengan membuat suara lucu, Buchou lalu mengatakan ini.

"Gadis Penyihir Ria! Aku akan melenyapkan semua penjahat keji dengan sekali ayunan sihirku "

Beginilah kita kembali ke waktu saat ini...

Buchou, Aku berpikir kau sangat manis!

"Gadis Penyihir Sona! Aku akan melenyapkan sebanyak mungkin penjahat brutal dengan sihirku yang mempesona "

Setelah melihat Sona-kaichou yang dengan terpaksa melakukannya didepannya, Leviathan-sama dan Saji keduanya menyemprotkan darah dari hidung mereka and menari dengan kondisi tak terkendali.

Pada akhirnya, Buchou, Kaichou, Leviathan-sama, dan beberapa peserta termasuk Mil-tan melanjutkan kepada ujian ketiga-.

[hide]**Part 4**

Kita berpindah dengan bis pada sore hari, dan lokasi ujian berubah.

"...Aku akan mati."

"...Ya, Aku juga."

Kita menyemangati Buchou dan Kaichou yang merasa lemas didalam bis. Serius, kalian berdua telah bekerja keras. Akan tetapi, audisi ini sedikit salah dilanjutkan.

Lokasi yang kita datangi dengan bis adalah satu dari lokasi syuting dan itu adalah bangunan yang ditinggalkan yang terletak didekat pelabuhan.

Sepertinya mereka akan melihat bagaimana mereka dapat berakting dalam gaya syuting. Mereka benar-benar sangat berniat dalam hal ini sejak mereka menggunakan lokasi syuting.

Ketika Aku berpikir seperti itu, beberapa wanita mencurigakan yang mengenakan jubah hitam muncul dari belakang bangunan.

Mereka menunjukan rasa permusuhan dan keingin membunuh pada kita, dan kemudian berdiri tepat didepan kita. ...siapa mereka? Mereka jelas bukan orang-orang biasa.

"Kita adalah salah satu fraksi dari Khaos Brigade, penyihir dibawah "Nilrem". Kita datang untuk protes kepada Maou Leviathan yang mengejek kita para pengguna sihir."

Khaos Brigade!? Ditempat seperti ini!? Dan mereka ada penyihir!? Jadi mereka adalah rumor yang mengincar Leviathan-sama! Aku tak pernah mengira kalau mereka akan bergerak ditempat seperti ini! Disini juga ada warga biasa,tahu! Seharusnya, mereka tidak akan berpikir tentang itu karena mereka adalah teroris!

"Hmm? Ini pertunjukan kejutan?"

Seperti itu, Produser-san dan yang lainnya sepertinya tidak mengetahui situasi yang kita hadapi! Ini akan menjadi buruk jika kita melibatkan warga ketempat seperti ini! Ketika ketegangan meningkat, peserta yang lain dan para staff mulai pusing.

"Huh... Aku mulai mengantuk..."

Satu persatu, mereka mulai terjatuh.

"Aku pikir ini menyedihkan untuk mereka harus terbawa hal semacam ini, jadi aku membuat mereka tertidur "

Leviathan-sama mengedip kepadaku sambil membuat jarinya bersinar dengan kekuatan-demonic.

Oh! Gerakan yang bagus! Dia membuat seluruh warga tidur dengan satu jarinya!

"Ise, semuanya, bawa mereka yang tidak terlibat ketempat yang aman!"

"Dimengerti!"

Kita, Pelayan Buchou, memindahkan staff yang berbaring dilantai ketempat yang jauh seperti yang diperintahkannya!

"Lalu sekarang, Sona-chan, Rias-chan! Ini adalah Gadis Penyihir VS Gadis Penyihir! Ayo buat sihir kita bersinar! Oke? Kita akan melakukannya dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang kita latih kemarin itu!"

Bahkan dalam situasi ini, Leviathan-sama meminta sesuatu yang sembrono kepada Buchou dan Kaichou. Mereka berdua terkejut!

"Eeh!? Di tempat seperti ini!?"

"O-Onee-sama! Tolong pikirkan tempat dan waktunya! Lawan kita adalah teroris!"

Walaupun dipikir itu dikatakan kepada Leviathan-sama oleh Kaichou yang terlihat sedikit marah, dia tidak menghentikan senyum tanpa takut dengan berkata "Ufufu".

"Kostum gadis penyihir yang kalian berdua pakai itu dibuat dengan cara spesial sehingga kalian perlu menggunakan metode yang kita latih kemarin untuk melepaskan kekuatan-demonic sekali kalian mengenakannya! Kalau begitu, ayo tembak sihir kekuatan-demonic bersama-sama!"

"I-ini tidak bisa! Kau memasukan trik seperti itu dalam kostum ini!?"

"Onee-sama! Ya ampun! Kenapa kau terus melakukan hal ini!?"

Mereka berdua meneriakan kekecewaannya, akan tetapi lawan kita bukanlah orang baik yang mau menunggu mereka.

"Jangan meremehkan penyihir!"

"Matilah, Iblis!"

Dengan mengaktifkan lingkaran-sihir, mereka mulai melepaskan serangan dengan berbagai macam atribut seperti api, petir, dan air kearah kita!

Kita menunggu perintah Buchou sambil menghindarinya!

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni penyihir jahat -nyo!"

Mil-tan mengambil drum barrel disekitarnya, dan melemparnya kearah penyihir! Hey, dia bertarung melawan penyihir dengan tinjunya!

"Milkyyyyyyyy Spiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaal Booooooooooooooooomb!"

Dia mulai menghancurkan bola-api dan tombak-es yang terbuat dari sihir yang dilepaskan oleh penyihir dengan tinjunya!

"Apa... Apaan dia itu!?"

"Apakah itu spesies baru di Underworld!?"

Bahkan penyihirpun terkejut! Tentu saja! Dia akhirnya menggunakan "itu" tongkat untuk menjatuhkan serangan para penyihir, apa-apaan Mil-tan ini!?

Tunggu, kenapa Mil-tan tidak tertidur!? Tidakkah kekuatan-demonic Leviathan-sama berfungsi padanya!?

Seluruh badan Buchou gemetaran, dan berteriak keras dengan air mata dimatanya seperti dia menyerah.

"Tongkaaaaaaaaat Gremory!"

Sambil mengeluarkan efek yang yang manis dari perhiasaan di dadanya, tongkat sihir muncul!

"Tongkaaaaaaaaat Sitri!"

Sama seperti itu, Kaichou juga membuat tongkat sihir muncul sambil mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa malu.

Leviathan-sama juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian memanggil Buchou, Kaichou dan anak-anak perempuan dari kedua kelompok.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo semua! Levia-Beeeeeeeeeeeam!"

"Ria Shining Love Fiiiiiiiiire!"

"Sona Lightning Aqua Juuuuuuuuuuustice!"

Dengan Maou memimpin mereka, Buchou dan Kaichou melepaskan serangan sihir yang kuat!

Diatas itu, serangan anak-anak perempuan dri kelompok-Gremory dan kelompok-Sitri menambahkannya, jadi lokasi syuting meledak oleh jumlah yang luar biasa dari kekuatan-demonic! Disana terdapat tanda bintang dan hati yang lucu yang tersebar kemana-mana, saat dimana Buchou dan Kaichou melepas kekuatan-demonic mereka!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seperti penyihir asli tidak dapat menandingi ledakan dari serangan mereka. Penyihir teroris dikalahkan oleh serangan dari Iblis yang bercosplay sebagai gadis penyihir.

Aku meninggalkan tugasku membawa warga yang berada di tanah kepada Saji dan Kiba, dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk-.

"Rasakan ini, Dress Break!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku meledakan pakaian para penyihir dengan kekuatan-demonicku, dan Aku menikmati tubuh telanjang mereka. Gufufu!

JLEEEB.

Koneko-chan pukulan karate-chopnya mengenaiku perlahan di punggungku.

"...K-Koneko-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disitu...?"

"...tindakan erotis itu dilarang."

Pertarungan berakhir ketika aku ketangkap basah, jadi pertarungan berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangan kita.

Yah, kita bersama Maou-Leviathan-sama yang dikatakan sebagai Iblis perempuan terkuat, jadi kita tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu.

"...Ya ampun, Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini lagi."

"...Kau benar, Aku mohon maaf telah menyeretmu kedalam hal ini, Rias."

Buchou dan Kaichou menarik nafas sambil bertahan dari rasa malunya, akan tetapi-.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!'

Hampir semua anak perempuat berteriak sambil menutupi badan mereka. Dipikir masih ada orang seperti Xenovia dan Akeno-san yang tetap tenang bahkan ketika mereka telanjang!

Hidungku mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat festival badan telanjang! Wow! Semuanya telanjang! Terutama badan telanjang dari anak-anak perempuan Sitri yang langka! Ini yang terbaik! Aku perlu menyimpannya didalam otakku untuk bagian Saji juga!

Ketika aku menatap pada tubuh telanjang mereka dengan mata tajam, beberapa anak perempuan menatapku dengan tatapan berbahaya yang kuat.

Mereka mengeluarkan sejumlah kekuatan-demonic yang bersinar ditangan mereka. ...Eh, itu mungkinkah...

[Jangan lihat!]

Serangan kekuatan-demonic yang kuat dilepaskan kearahku!

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Aku terbawa kedalam ledakan, dan berteriak keras!

Sambil aku jatuh ketanah, Aku berpikir, "...Aku tidak memerlukan gadis penyihir untuk sementara".

Setelah hari itu. Tanpa diduga audisi dibatalkan. Kita membuat direktor dan warga lainnya hilang ingatan terkait kejadian itu, dan membuat pikiran Buchou dan yang lainnya tidak pernah berpartisipasi.

Leviathan-sama sangat sedih, tapi kita menginginkannya untuk menahannya. Walau begitu, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia benar-benar lolos...

Mil-tan... telah menghilang sebelum kita menyadarinya setelah itu. Kau sungguh penuh dengan misteri, Mil-tan!

Leviathan-sama juga mengatakan ini setelah melihat Mil-tan;

"Anak itu memiliki mata yang bersih dan kuat. Mungkin anak itu adalah gadis penyihir yang setara atau lebih kuat dari kekuatan Milky daripada aku. Aku masih memiliki cadangan evil-piece, jadi Aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya masuk kedalam kelompokku "

Banyak sekali pendapat yang bisa aku katakan mengenai hal itu, jadi Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya!

"...Fuu, Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang gadis penyihir untuk sementara."

Buchou menghela nafas di ruangan club.

"Tapi Aku pikir kau sungguh manis ketika kau berpakaian seperti gadis penyihir, Buchou."

Ketika aku mengatakannya, Buchou mengatakan ini sambil membuat pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Jika Aku bisa membuatmu berkata seperti itu, kalau begitu Aku mulai sedikit berpikir kalau itu adalah hal bagus."

Tidak, Aku serius, kau sangatlah manis!


	80. Chapter 80

Episode Issei.2[sunting]

-Seperti itulah, Suatu hal semacam itu terjadi.

Kita pindah tempat dari kamarku menuju Kolam renang bawah tanah dimana kita melanjutkan perbincangan kita di meja yang terletak di sisi kolam.

Kita melihat-lihat dokumen, tapi datang ke kolam renang untuk beristirahat. Sejak sekarang musim dingin, kolam renang kita menggunakan air panas!

Aku hanya menggunakan sebuah celana renang, Mungkin Ravel tidak ingin berenang, jadi ia menggunakan kaos diatas pakaian renangnya... tapi walau begitu, Aku masih dapat mengatakan seberapa besar payudaranya meskipun ia menggunakan kaos!

Akeno-san menggunakan pakaian renang yang memperlihatkan kulitnya sangat banyak! Seperti biasa, tidak banyak kain yang menutupi kulitnya jadi aku sangat mensyukurinya!

Sona-kaichou mengenakan sepotong pakaian renang dengan corak lucu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kamu katakan langka! Bukankah Kaichou dengan menggunakan pakaian renang adalah suatu hal yang tidak akan bisa sering kamu lihat!?

"Aku yakin Ise-kun adalah orang pertama yang melihatku berpakaian renang selain keluargaku."

Kaichou bicara sesuatu macam itu! Serius!? Saji, maafkan Aku! Aku pikir Aku mencuri pertama-kali yang lain darimu lagi! Ini rasanya Aku benar-benar akan dihujatnya sampai mati...

Gadis Grim Reaper, Bennia, bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian renang, dan-.

Tempat ini paling membuatku tenang.

Dia bersembunyi dibawah meminum tehnya dibawah kita. ...Dia gadis yang aneh.

Lalu sekarang, Orang yang sedang berenang di kolam renang bawah tanah dengan panjang 100 meter adalah-.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Irina!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Xenovia!"

Xenovia dan Irina telah berada disini sebelum kami, mereka sedang mengadakan kompetisi renang ketat. Bersamaan dengan suara keras percikan air, mereka memercikan air dengan jumlah yang besar.

"Ayo jangan kalah kalian berdua!"

Orang yang menyemangati mereka adalah Asia yang juga mengenakan pakaian renangnya.

...Dan sesuatu yang berada didalam kolam disampingnya adalah mahkluk emas! Fafnir! Itu adalah Naga besar yang berada didalam kolam air hangat!

[Asia-tan dengan pakaian renang sekolahnya. Aku, ingin minum air kolam dimana Asia-tan berenang didalamnya.]

...Dia menjadi sangat mesum... Disana ada Ophis yang duduk diatas kepalanya. Dan ada pula Rasse yang duduk diatas kepala Ophis... Serius, apa-apaan itu tiga lapis Naga!?

"Aku, dengan tiga-kombinasi ini, berpikir, bisa menantang Great-Red."

Itu bukan Kombinasi! Itu hanya tiga Naga yang saling duduk diatas satu sama lain!

Ngomong-ngomong Ddraig-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Raja-Naga Pantsu?

[Aku, tidak melihat apapun.]

Ini tidak berguna. Dia telah hancur. Dia bahkan meniru bagaimana cara Fafnir berbicara... Kau pastinya lelah, beristirahatlah dengan tenang untuk hari ini Ddraig... Partnerku menjadi semakin lebih dari hidup sebagai Naga-Surga.

Kembali ke cerita, Rias dengan kostum gadis penyihirnya memang manis. Aku telah menyimpannya secara permanen didalam folder dikepalaku... gufufu!

...Yang lebih penting, apakah Mil-tan menerima tawaran dari Leviathan-sama setelah itu? Aku sangat ketakutan hingga aku tidak bisa menanyakannya... Aku begitu ketakutan karena itu sepertinya ada kemungkinan kalau ia adalah pelayan Maou ketika aku bertemunya lagi, karena itu Mil-tan!

Selain itu, Aku bertanya-tanya jika penyihir-penyihir dari Khaos Brigade yang menyerang kita di audisi itu adalah kelompok yang sama dengan kelompok yang menyelinap kedalam kota ini beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya jika kelompok yang dipanggil [Nilrem] dari Khaos Brigade adalah orang yang menyerang kita baru-baru ini."

Ketika aku bicara begitu, Akeno-san mengangguk.

"Diluar sana terdapat banyak sekali kelompok penyihir."

Seperti yang Akeno-san katakan, Diluar sana terdapat asosiasi penyihir yang lain.

Kecuali, mereka yang memiliki hubungan dalam dengan Iblis sekarang seperti organisasi yang dipimpin Mephisto pheles sebagai ketuanya. Nama Offisial mereka adalah [Grauzauberer]. Jadi itu berarti kelompok yang mengirimkan dokumennya kepada kita adalah mereka.

Disana juga terdapat organisasi lain seperti "Golden Dawn" dimana itu adalah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh MacGregor Matters-san dari kelompok-Lucifer, dan mereka terkenal sebagai organisasi yang menggunakan sihir moderen.

Juga, Organisasi yang disebut [Rosenkreuzer] dimana Rudiger Rosenkreuz-san (salah satu targetku), seorang reinkarnasi Iblis dari manusia dan seorang yang berhasil menjadi Iblis kelas-Ultimate, sebelumnya berada itu merupakan organisasi penyihir terkenal.

Sejak Iblis dan penyihir sangat dekat, Aku mengingat organisasi yang terkenal dikepalaku dan selalu mengulanginya dikepalaku berkali-kali.

Ini terjadi ketika Aku melihat kembali informasi tentang informasi organisasi para penyihir di kepalaku. Itu adalah mereka yang turun kesini ke kolam renang bawah tanah.

"Nya, Aku sungguh lelah."

Seorang Onee-san yang erotis dengan kimono hitam! Itu Kuroka!

Dia turun ke sisi kolam sambil terlihat lesu. Le Fay mengikutinya dari belakang dan dengan sopan membungkukan kepalanya kepada kita dengan berkata, "H-Hallo".

Alasan kenapa Sona-kaichou dan Akeno-san mengeluarkan sedikit pandangan tidak ramah mungkin karena mereka masih memiliki keraguan tentang Kuroka. Lebih penting lagi, alasan mengapa Sona-kaichou tidak kaget meliat Kuroka dan Le Fay itu karena dia telah diberitahu tentang ini oleh Rias sebelumnya?

"Aku kembali nya~."

Kuroka mendatangiku dan memelukkuuuuuu!

Sensasi "Boin" yang empuk melewati seluruh tubuhku! Oppainya yang besar, putih, dan halus sangat terpampang dari kimononya yang longgar!

Dia kemudian mengelus pipinya kepadaku.

"Sekiryuutei-chin? Aku ingin kau mengobatiku karena AKu lelah~"

...Aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang sangat harum dari rambut hitamnya... Ini seperti otakku akan mencair dari aroma wanita yang lebih tua!

S-sejak ia mulai tinggal di rumahku, dia jelas-jelas beberapa kali meningkatkan kedekatannya kepadaku! Aku sangat bahagia!

Hey, Akeno-san akan memasang muka tidak senang jadi hentikan ini!

apakah kau juga tahu kalau Akeno-san bertingkah lesu dimana dia tidak bertingkah layaknya orang diusianya ketika gadis lain yang tidak dekat denganku datang mendekatiku!? Dipikir-pikir itu juga merupakan sisi manisnya!

"K-Kuroka! Bu-Bukankah kau pergi ke tempat Vali setelah dipanggil olehnya?"

Aku bicara begitu kepada Kuroka yang sedang mengelus kepadaku. Ketika kita melawan kelompok penyihir dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Koneko-chan, Gasper, dan Ravel, Mereka berdua meninggalkan kita dan pergi ketempat dimana Vali berada. Sesuatu pastinya terjadi disana.

Kuroka bicara ini sambil menghela.

"Itu benar~. Itu adalah Aži Dahaka datang dan menyerang kita~."

[-!?]

Kita semua yang berada disini (Aku, AKeno-san, Ravel, dan Sona-kaichou) terkejut akibat kata-kata Kuroka.

Tentu saja! Aži Dahaka!? Itu adalah satu dari Naga-Jahat yang dikatakan Sensei!

"...Itu Satu dari Naga-Jahat yang sudah mati. Jika Aku ingat baik-baik, itu adalah satu dari Naga terjahat..."

Ketika Ravel mengatakan itu, Sona-kaichou melanjutkan.

"Naga keji yang mengendalikan seribu sihir dan mengarahkan taringnya kepada pasukan Dewa baik Zoroastrianism. Itu telah dikatakan bahwa dia dibunuh oleh pahlawan Traetaona dalam sebuah kondisi yang pada dasarnya adalah disegel. ...Jika Naga itu telah juga dibangkitkan kembali kedalam dunia ini sama seperti Grendel, kalau begitu itu berarti..."

...Sesuatu yang gila sedang terjadi sekarang.

Jadi ini berarti Khaos Brigade dan adik Grayfia-san sedang mencoba membangkitkan Naga-Jahat yang telah mati...?

Bahkan Grendel itu brutal dan kuat. Aku berpikir seberapa kuatnya Aži Dahaka yang dibilang jauh lebih jahat dari Grendel itu!

[...Kau bisa katakan ini adalah saatnya kita hidup atau mati. Sebagai Sekiryuutei, begitulah]

Bahkan Ddraig mengatakan itu dengan nada yang membawa ketekatannya. ...Itu berarti Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi mereka dalam kondisi terburuk,kan...? Ya ampun, jadi Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat.

Kuroka membuat pipinya menjauh dariku dan membuat tatapan sedikit serius.

"...Kita berkeliling dunia, mencari lawan yang kuat seperti mereka dan misteri dunia yang rahasia, akan tetapi... itu jelas-jelas adalah lawan yang paling kuat yang pernah kita hadapi."

Setelah Kuroka mengambil gelas teh ku tanpa seiijinku dan meminumnya, dia melanjutkan.

"...Naga-Jahat itu datang ke kami sambil tertawa, biarpun kami memukulnya, menendangnya, atau memotongnya. Dan itu juga ketika mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh tubuhnya, kau tau? Dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan jatuh sama sekali. ... Makhluk itu rusak, Itu bukanlah hal normal. Aku pribadi berpikir kalau itu adalah sejenis monster yang jangan dilawan-nya. Dia sungguh kuat dan itu membuatku yakin kenapa pahlawan siapapun namanya itu, satu-satunya yang dapat mensegelnya."

...Jadi itu lebih kuat lagi dari Grendel... Kenyaataan kalau Naga itu tidak roboh melawan seluruh teamnya pada dasarnya meunjukan kalau Naga itu rusak...!

Ddraig mengatakan ini dengan nada pelan.

[...Jika dimungkinkan, Aku tidak mau melawannya. Sama sepertinya, Albion merasakan hal yang sama. Kau harus menghindari siapapun yang memiliki kedua keinginan untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, kawan.]

Bahkan Ddraig yang pemberani dan memiliki semangat yang tangguh menentang untuk bertarung melawan Naga-Jahat...

Setelah Kuroka, Le Fay melanjutkan.

"Setelah itu, Naga lain yang telah mati, Grendel, dan laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah muncul didepan kita... Lalu Aži Dahaka dan Grendel mulai berkelahi diantara mereka sendiri untuk menentukan salah satu diantara mereka yang akan melawan kita. Kita hanya merasakan itu adalah situasi bencana, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mundur sementara."

Yah, Euclid dan Grendel sepertinya jelas mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu sebelum pergi. Jadi begitu ya, mereka bertarung satu sama lain di lokasi dimana mereka diteleport.

Tidak, mungkin Naga-Jahat tidak memiliki rasa sebagai kawan?... Aku bisa merasakan diriku merinding karena itu pada dasarnya menunjukan apa yang Ddraig katakan tentang Naga-Jahat tidak memiliki otak yang benar.

"Bahkan Vali yang senang bertarung dengannya menjadi seorang yang benar-benar idiot -nya."

Kuroka mengatakan itu seperti ia menemukan hal itu suatu hal yang mencengangkan. Aku setuju. Orang itu butuh menemukan Hobby selain bertarung.

"Bolehkan Aku bertanya padamu beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hal itu setelah ini?"

Sona-kaichou bertanya pada Le Fay. Bahkan gadis penyihir ini menrespon dengan jujur dengan mengatakan "ya".

"Sekiryuutei-chin."

Kuroka mengatakan ini sambil memegang hidungku.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi Naga seperti itu, oke? Aku sangatlah setuju kau harus tetap menjadi seorang Oppai Dragon -nya."

"Aku-tidak mau menjadi seperti Vali dan Naga-Jahat."

Itu adalah kehendakku yang kuat. Bahkan Kuroka menganggukan kepala sambil berkata. "Anak baik".

Lalu Kuroka meminta untuk mengganti topik.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai penyihir dan organisasi mereka."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Ravel menjelaskan situasinya kepada Kuroka dan Le Fay. Lalu Le Fay mengangkat tangannya keatas dan mengatakan ini dengan malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya, Aku aslinya berasal dari "Golden Dawn". Dari sana Aku menguasai sihir modern, dan mantera yang dilarang digunakan oleh organisasi penyihir."

Oh, jadi itu kenapa dia menggunakan sihir langka. Selama ujian kenaikan tingkat menengah, kita terjebak didalam lapangan dimensi di Underworld oleh Cao Cao, dan Mantera Teleport Le Fay berperan besar itu.

Ravel mengatakan ini sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mengenai nama organisasinya, kelompok penyihir liar yang menyerang kita dalam kejadian waktu itu, -[Hexennacht]! Aku tidak akan melupakan nama buronan itu!"

Dan sepertinya pemegang [Incinerate Anthem] yang merupakan satu dari Longinus berada didalam kelompok yang disebut [Hexennacht]. Dan Aku dengar pemegangnya itu adalah satu dari pemimpinnya. ...Seorang pemegang Longinus yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok para brengsek. Ini benar-benar masalah besar. Jika ini mungkin, Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan mereka...

AKeno-san mengatakan ini setelah menganggukan kepalanya.

"mestinya, itu adalah organisasi penyihir yang terkenal. meskipun penyihir utama kita, Iblis muda, yang disetujui adalah dari organisasi Mephisto-sama."

Yah, bahkan Rias dan Sensei mengatakan itu tidak menjadi masalah jika Aku hanya mengingat nama [Grauzauberer] di kondisiku saat ini.

Mungkin itu akan baik-baik saja jika Aku lebih waspada pada kelompok penyihir liar, [Hexennacht], dan penyihir dari fraksi Khaos Brigade, [Nilrem].

"Ini benar-benar banyak hal perlu aku ingat... Jalan menuju Iblis kelas-Tinggi memang berat."

Aku mengambil nafas, Banyak hal yang perlu aku ingat, tapi Aku tidak akan dapat berjalan maju kecuali kalau akau mengingat mereka semua. Aku ini adalah Iblis kelas-menengah, jadi Aku perlu memperhatikan dan bertanggung jawab. Ini suatu yang tidak dapat dimaafkan...jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa didalam waktu krusial.

"Ini memang berat jika menarget menjadi Iblis kelas-Tinggi -nya. Meskipun Aku pikir Sekiryuutei-chin memang pantas menjadi Iblis kelas-Ultimate dalam perihal kekuatan. Ini memang kenyataan kejam jika otakmu harus mengejar level itu."

Kuroka duduk di pangkuanku. Ini Onee-san memang bertingkah apapun yang dia suka!

Sona-kaichou kemudian mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum.

"Akan tetapi, mungkin kau benar. Jika kau naik peringkat, lalu kau akan bisa mendapatkan evil-piece yang akan mengijinkanmu memiliki pelayan dimana akan mendukungmu, dan tergantung bagaimana jalan yang kamu pilih untuk memanfaatkannya, hal itu mungkin akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu dimasa depan. Kecuali,itu juga berarti kau akan mendapatkan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar ketika menjadi [RAJA]

Itu memang benar. Seperti bagaimana Rias melakukan pekerjaannya dengan kita, Aku mungkin bisa membagi sejumlah pekerjaanku jika aku memiliki pelayan di masa depan.

Ah, sekarang Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya, ini telah menggangguku belakangan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa yang kau angkat menjadi pelayan pertamamu, Kaichou?"

Ya, ini menyangkut situasi kelompoke Sitri. Siapa yang dia angkat menjadi pelayan pertamanya? Aku ingin menggunakan itu sebagai referensi untuk masa depan.

"Aku? Tentu saja Tsubaki. Aku bertemu dengannya sesaat aku datang ke Jepang dan mengangkatnya menjadi pelayanku."

Jadi dia membuat wakil-ketua pelayan pertamanya. Yah, itu memang sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui satu sama lain paling lama.

Akeno-san melanjutkan sambil membuat mata sedih.

"Tsubaki...juga melewati banyak hal. Aku yakin itu sebuah keberuntungan untuknya bertemu dengan Sona."

"Ya, Aku juga senang Aku bertemu dengannya."

...Aku juga dengar sedikit tentang Tsubaki-senpai sebelumnya. Dia lahir di clan-Tsubaki yang merupakan clan asli pemurnian hal jahat yang kuno dan terhormat, tapi akibat kemampuannya yang dibilang tidak biasa melalui kacanya, dia menerima kondisi yang pada dasarnya disebut diisolasi.

Dia mengatasi itu dengan menjadi Iblis, dan mengubahnya menjadi kekuatannya sendiri. Itu adalah Tsubaki-senpai Sacred Gear, [Mirror Alice]

Aku lalu bertanya pada Akeno-san

"Kau juga pelayan Rias yang pertamakan, Akeno-san?"

Aku telah diberitahu sejak sebelumnya.

"Ya, itu benar, Aku adalah pelayan pertama Rias."

Akeno-san meletakan cangkirnya dan kemudian berbicara.

"Ini situasi yang bagus, jadi biarkan aku bercerita sedikit tentang itu. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Rias-"

Itu adalah cerita tentang awal mula pertemuan dua anak perempuan kecil-.


	81. Chapter 81

Episode Issei.2[sunting]

-Seperti itulah, Suatu hal semacam itu terjadi.

Kita pindah tempat dari kamarku menuju Kolam renang bawah tanah dimana kita melanjutkan perbincangan kita di meja yang terletak di sisi kolam.

Kita melihat-lihat dokumen, tapi datang ke kolam renang untuk beristirahat. Sejak sekarang musim dingin, kolam renang kita menggunakan air panas!

Aku hanya menggunakan sebuah celana renang, Mungkin Ravel tidak ingin berenang, jadi ia menggunakan kaos diatas pakaian renangnya... tapi walau begitu, Aku masih dapat mengatakan seberapa besar payudaranya meskipun ia menggunakan kaos!

Akeno-san menggunakan pakaian renang yang memperlihatkan kulitnya sangat banyak! Seperti biasa, tidak banyak kain yang menutupi kulitnya jadi aku sangat mensyukurinya!

Sona-kaichou mengenakan sepotong pakaian renang dengan corak lucu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kamu katakan langka! Bukankah Kaichou dengan menggunakan pakaian renang adalah suatu hal yang tidak akan bisa sering kamu lihat!?

"Aku yakin Ise-kun adalah orang pertama yang melihatku berpakaian renang selain keluargaku."

Kaichou bicara sesuatu macam itu! Serius!? Saji, maafkan Aku! Aku pikir Aku mencuri pertama-kali yang lain darimu lagi! Ini rasanya Aku benar-benar akan dihujatnya sampai mati...

Gadis Grim Reaper, Bennia, bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian renang, dan-.

Tempat ini paling membuatku tenang.

Dia bersembunyi dibawah meminum tehnya dibawah kita. ...Dia gadis yang aneh.

Lalu sekarang, Orang yang sedang berenang di kolam renang bawah tanah dengan panjang 100 meter adalah-.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Irina!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Xenovia!"

Xenovia dan Irina telah berada disini sebelum kami, mereka sedang mengadakan kompetisi renang ketat. Bersamaan dengan suara keras percikan air, mereka memercikan air dengan jumlah yang besar.

"Ayo jangan kalah kalian berdua!"

Orang yang menyemangati mereka adalah Asia yang juga mengenakan pakaian renangnya.

...Dan sesuatu yang berada didalam kolam disampingnya adalah mahkluk emas! Fafnir! Itu adalah Naga besar yang berada didalam kolam air hangat!

[Asia-tan dengan pakaian renang sekolahnya. Aku, ingin minum air kolam dimana Asia-tan berenang didalamnya.]

...Dia menjadi sangat mesum... Disana ada Ophis yang duduk diatas kepalanya. Dan ada pula Rasse yang duduk diatas kepala Ophis... Serius, apa-apaan itu tiga lapis Naga!?

"Aku, dengan tiga-kombinasi ini, berpikir, bisa menantang Great-Red."

Itu bukan Kombinasi! Itu hanya tiga Naga yang saling duduk diatas satu sama lain!

Ngomong-ngomong Ddraig-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Raja-Naga Pantsu?

[Aku, tidak melihat apapun.]

Ini tidak berguna. Dia telah hancur. Dia bahkan meniru bagaimana cara Fafnir berbicara... Kau pastinya lelah, beristirahatlah dengan tenang untuk hari ini Ddraig... Partnerku menjadi semakin lebih dari hidup sebagai Naga-Surga.

Kembali ke cerita, Rias dengan kostum gadis penyihirnya memang manis. Aku telah menyimpannya secara permanen didalam folder dikepalaku... gufufu!

...Yang lebih penting, apakah Mil-tan menerima tawaran dari Leviathan-sama setelah itu? Aku sangat ketakutan hingga aku tidak bisa menanyakannya... Aku begitu ketakutan karena itu sepertinya ada kemungkinan kalau ia adalah pelayan Maou ketika aku bertemunya lagi, karena itu Mil-tan!

Selain itu, Aku bertanya-tanya jika penyihir-penyihir dari Khaos Brigade yang menyerang kita di audisi itu adalah kelompok yang sama dengan kelompok yang menyelinap kedalam kota ini beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya jika kelompok yang dipanggil [Nilrem] dari Khaos Brigade adalah orang yang menyerang kita baru-baru ini."

Ketika aku bicara begitu, Akeno-san mengangguk.

"Diluar sana terdapat banyak sekali kelompok penyihir."

Seperti yang Akeno-san katakan, Diluar sana terdapat asosiasi penyihir yang lain.

Kecuali, mereka yang memiliki hubungan dalam dengan Iblis sekarang seperti organisasi yang dipimpin Mephisto pheles sebagai ketuanya. Nama Offisial mereka adalah [Grauzauberer]. Jadi itu berarti kelompok yang mengirimkan dokumennya kepada kita adalah mereka.

Disana juga terdapat organisasi lain seperti "Golden Dawn" dimana itu adalah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh MacGregor Matters-san dari kelompok-Lucifer, dan mereka terkenal sebagai organisasi yang menggunakan sihir moderen.

Juga, Organisasi yang disebut [Rosenkreuzer] dimana Rudiger Rosenkreuz-san (salah satu targetku), seorang reinkarnasi Iblis dari manusia dan seorang yang berhasil menjadi Iblis kelas-Ultimate, sebelumnya berada itu merupakan organisasi penyihir terkenal.

Sejak Iblis dan penyihir sangat dekat, Aku mengingat organisasi yang terkenal dikepalaku dan selalu mengulanginya dikepalaku berkali-kali.

Ini terjadi ketika Aku melihat kembali informasi tentang informasi organisasi para penyihir di kepalaku. Itu adalah mereka yang turun kesini ke kolam renang bawah tanah.

"Nya, Aku sungguh lelah."

Seorang Onee-san yang erotis dengan kimono hitam! Itu Kuroka!

Dia turun ke sisi kolam sambil terlihat lesu. Le Fay mengikutinya dari belakang dan dengan sopan membungkukan kepalanya kepada kita dengan berkata, "H-Hallo".

Alasan kenapa Sona-kaichou dan Akeno-san mengeluarkan sedikit pandangan tidak ramah mungkin karena mereka masih memiliki keraguan tentang Kuroka. Lebih penting lagi, alasan mengapa Sona-kaichou tidak kaget meliat Kuroka dan Le Fay itu karena dia telah diberitahu tentang ini oleh Rias sebelumnya?

"Aku kembali nya~."

Kuroka mendatangiku dan memelukkuuuuuu!

Sensasi "Boin" yang empuk melewati seluruh tubuhku! Oppainya yang besar, putih, dan halus sangat terpampang dari kimononya yang longgar!

Dia kemudian mengelus pipinya kepadaku.

"Sekiryuutei-chin? Aku ingin kau mengobatiku karena AKu lelah~"

...Aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang sangat harum dari rambut hitamnya... Ini seperti otakku akan mencair dari aroma wanita yang lebih tua!

S-sejak ia mulai tinggal di rumahku, dia jelas-jelas beberapa kali meningkatkan kedekatannya kepadaku! Aku sangat bahagia!

Hey, Akeno-san akan memasang muka tidak senang jadi hentikan ini!

apakah kau juga tahu kalau Akeno-san bertingkah lesu dimana dia tidak bertingkah layaknya orang diusianya ketika gadis lain yang tidak dekat denganku datang mendekatiku!? Dipikir-pikir itu juga merupakan sisi manisnya!

"K-Kuroka! Bu-Bukankah kau pergi ke tempat Vali setelah dipanggil olehnya?"

Aku bicara begitu kepada Kuroka yang sedang mengelus kepadaku. Ketika kita melawan kelompok penyihir dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Koneko-chan, Gasper, dan Ravel, Mereka berdua meninggalkan kita dan pergi ketempat dimana Vali berada. Sesuatu pastinya terjadi disana.

Kuroka bicara ini sambil menghela.

"Itu benar~. Itu adalah Aži Dahaka datang dan menyerang kita~."

[-!?]

Kita semua yang berada disini (Aku, AKeno-san, Ravel, dan Sona-kaichou) terkejut akibat kata-kata Kuroka.

Tentu saja! Aži Dahaka!? Itu adalah satu dari Naga-Jahat yang dikatakan Sensei!

"...Itu Satu dari Naga-Jahat yang sudah mati. Jika Aku ingat baik-baik, itu adalah satu dari Naga terjahat..."

Ketika Ravel mengatakan itu, Sona-kaichou melanjutkan.

"Naga keji yang mengendalikan seribu sihir dan mengarahkan taringnya kepada pasukan Dewa baik Zoroastrianism. Itu telah dikatakan bahwa dia dibunuh oleh pahlawan Traetaona dalam sebuah kondisi yang pada dasarnya adalah disegel. ...Jika Naga itu telah juga dibangkitkan kembali kedalam dunia ini sama seperti Grendel, kalau begitu itu berarti..."

...Sesuatu yang gila sedang terjadi sekarang.

Jadi ini berarti Khaos Brigade dan adik Grayfia-san sedang mencoba membangkitkan Naga-Jahat yang telah mati...?

Bahkan Grendel itu brutal dan kuat. Aku berpikir seberapa kuatnya Aži Dahaka yang dibilang jauh lebih jahat dari Grendel itu!

[...Kau bisa katakan ini adalah saatnya kita hidup atau mati. Sebagai Sekiryuutei, begitulah]

Bahkan Ddraig mengatakan itu dengan nada yang membawa ketekatannya. ...Itu berarti Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi mereka dalam kondisi terburuk,kan...? Ya ampun, jadi Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat.

Kuroka membuat pipinya menjauh dariku dan membuat tatapan sedikit serius.

"...Kita berkeliling dunia, mencari lawan yang kuat seperti mereka dan misteri dunia yang rahasia, akan tetapi... itu jelas-jelas adalah lawan yang paling kuat yang pernah kita hadapi."

Setelah Kuroka mengambil gelas teh ku tanpa seiijinku dan meminumnya, dia melanjutkan.

"...Naga-Jahat itu datang ke kami sambil tertawa, biarpun kami memukulnya, menendangnya, atau memotongnya. Dan itu juga ketika mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh tubuhnya, kau tau? Dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan jatuh sama sekali. ... Makhluk itu rusak, Itu bukanlah hal normal. Aku pribadi berpikir kalau itu adalah sejenis monster yang jangan dilawan-nya. Dia sungguh kuat dan itu membuatku yakin kenapa pahlawan siapapun namanya itu, satu-satunya yang dapat mensegelnya."

...Jadi itu lebih kuat lagi dari Grendel... Kenyaataan kalau Naga itu tidak roboh melawan seluruh teamnya pada dasarnya meunjukan kalau Naga itu rusak...!

Ddraig mengatakan ini dengan nada pelan.

[...Jika dimungkinkan, Aku tidak mau melawannya. Sama sepertinya, Albion merasakan hal yang sama. Kau harus menghindari siapapun yang memiliki kedua keinginan untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, kawan.]

Bahkan Ddraig yang pemberani dan memiliki semangat yang tangguh menentang untuk bertarung melawan Naga-Jahat...

Setelah Kuroka, Le Fay melanjutkan.

"Setelah itu, Naga lain yang telah mati, Grendel, dan laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah muncul didepan kita... Lalu Aži Dahaka dan Grendel mulai berkelahi diantara mereka sendiri untuk menentukan salah satu diantara mereka yang akan melawan kita. Kita hanya merasakan itu adalah situasi bencana, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mundur sementara."

Yah, Euclid dan Grendel sepertinya jelas mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu sebelum pergi. Jadi begitu ya, mereka bertarung satu sama lain di lokasi dimana mereka diteleport.

Tidak, mungkin Naga-Jahat tidak memiliki rasa sebagai kawan?... Aku bisa merasakan diriku merinding karena itu pada dasarnya menunjukan apa yang Ddraig katakan tentang Naga-Jahat tidak memiliki otak yang benar.

"Bahkan Vali yang senang bertarung dengannya menjadi seorang yang benar-benar idiot -nya."

Kuroka mengatakan itu seperti ia menemukan hal itu suatu hal yang mencengangkan. Aku setuju. Orang itu butuh menemukan Hobby selain bertarung.

"Bolehkan Aku bertanya padamu beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hal itu setelah ini?"

Sona-kaichou bertanya pada Le Fay. Bahkan gadis penyihir ini menrespon dengan jujur dengan mengatakan "ya".

"Sekiryuutei-chin."

Kuroka mengatakan ini sambil memegang hidungku.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi Naga seperti itu, oke? Aku sangatlah setuju kau harus tetap menjadi seorang Oppai Dragon -nya."

"Aku-tidak mau menjadi seperti Vali dan Naga-Jahat."

Itu adalah kehendakku yang kuat. Bahkan Kuroka menganggukan kepala sambil berkata. "Anak baik".

Lalu Kuroka meminta untuk mengganti topik.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai penyihir dan organisasi mereka."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Ravel menjelaskan situasinya kepada Kuroka dan Le Fay. Lalu Le Fay mengangkat tangannya keatas dan mengatakan ini dengan malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya, Aku aslinya berasal dari "Golden Dawn". Dari sana Aku menguasai sihir modern, dan mantera yang dilarang digunakan oleh organisasi penyihir."

Oh, jadi itu kenapa dia menggunakan sihir langka. Selama ujian kenaikan tingkat menengah, kita terjebak didalam lapangan dimensi di Underworld oleh Cao Cao, dan Mantera Teleport Le Fay berperan besar itu.

Ravel mengatakan ini sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mengenai nama organisasinya, kelompok penyihir liar yang menyerang kita dalam kejadian waktu itu, -[Hexennacht]! Aku tidak akan melupakan nama buronan itu!"

Dan sepertinya pemegang [Incinerate Anthem] yang merupakan satu dari Longinus berada didalam kelompok yang disebut [Hexennacht]. Dan Aku dengar pemegangnya itu adalah satu dari pemimpinnya. ...Seorang pemegang Longinus yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok para brengsek. Ini benar-benar masalah besar. Jika ini mungkin, Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan mereka...

AKeno-san mengatakan ini setelah menganggukan kepalanya.

"mestinya, itu adalah organisasi penyihir yang terkenal. meskipun penyihir utama kita, Iblis muda, yang disetujui adalah dari organisasi Mephisto-sama."

Yah, bahkan Rias dan Sensei mengatakan itu tidak menjadi masalah jika Aku hanya mengingat nama [Grauzauberer] di kondisiku saat ini.

Mungkin itu akan baik-baik saja jika Aku lebih waspada pada kelompok penyihir liar, [Hexennacht], dan penyihir dari fraksi Khaos Brigade, [Nilrem].

"Ini benar-benar banyak hal perlu aku ingat... Jalan menuju Iblis kelas-Tinggi memang berat."

Aku mengambil nafas, Banyak hal yang perlu aku ingat, tapi Aku tidak akan dapat berjalan maju kecuali kalau akau mengingat mereka semua. Aku ini adalah Iblis kelas-menengah, jadi Aku perlu memperhatikan dan bertanggung jawab. Ini suatu yang tidak dapat dimaafkan...jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa didalam waktu krusial.

"Ini memang berat jika menarget menjadi Iblis kelas-Tinggi -nya. Meskipun Aku pikir Sekiryuutei-chin memang pantas menjadi Iblis kelas-Ultimate dalam perihal kekuatan. Ini memang kenyataan kejam jika otakmu harus mengejar level itu."

Kuroka duduk di pangkuanku. Ini Onee-san memang bertingkah apapun yang dia suka!

Sona-kaichou kemudian mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum.

"Akan tetapi, mungkin kau benar. Jika kau naik peringkat, lalu kau akan bisa mendapatkan evil-piece yang akan mengijinkanmu memiliki pelayan dimana akan mendukungmu, dan tergantung bagaimana jalan yang kamu pilih untuk memanfaatkannya, hal itu mungkin akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu dimasa depan. Kecuali,itu juga berarti kau akan mendapatkan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar ketika menjadi [RAJA]

Itu memang benar. Seperti bagaimana Rias melakukan pekerjaannya dengan kita, Aku mungkin bisa membagi sejumlah pekerjaanku jika aku memiliki pelayan di masa depan.

Ah, sekarang Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya, ini telah menggangguku belakangan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa yang kau angkat menjadi pelayan pertamamu, Kaichou?"

Ya, ini menyangkut situasi kelompoke Sitri. Siapa yang dia angkat menjadi pelayan pertamanya? Aku ingin menggunakan itu sebagai referensi untuk masa depan.

"Aku? Tentu saja Tsubaki. Aku bertemu dengannya sesaat aku datang ke Jepang dan mengangkatnya menjadi pelayanku."

Jadi dia membuat wakil-ketua pelayan pertamanya. Yah, itu memang sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui satu sama lain paling lama.

Akeno-san melanjutkan sambil membuat mata sedih.

"Tsubaki...juga melewati banyak hal. Aku yakin itu sebuah keberuntungan untuknya bertemu dengan Sona."

"Ya, Aku juga senang Aku bertemu dengannya."

...Aku juga dengar sedikit tentang Tsubaki-senpai sebelumnya. Dia lahir di clan-Tsubaki yang merupakan clan asli pemurnian hal jahat yang kuno dan terhormat, tapi akibat kemampuannya yang dibilang tidak biasa melalui kacanya, dia menerima kondisi yang pada dasarnya disebut diisolasi.

Dia mengatasi itu dengan menjadi Iblis, dan mengubahnya menjadi kekuatannya sendiri. Itu adalah Tsubaki-senpai Sacred Gear, [Mirror Alice]

Aku lalu bertanya pada Akeno-san

"Kau juga pelayan Rias yang pertamakan, Akeno-san?"

Aku telah diberitahu sejak sebelumnya.

"Ya, itu benar, Aku adalah pelayan pertama Rias."

Akeno-san meletakan cangkirnya dan kemudian berbicara.

"Ini situasi yang bagus, jadi biarkan aku bercerita sedikit tentang itu. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Rias-"

Itu adalah cerita tentang awal mula pertemuan dua anak perempuan kecil-.


	82. Chapter 82

Life.2 Scarlet dan Crimson[sunting]

-Siapakah Aku?

Ketika Aku, Himejima Akeno, masih kecil, Aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri pertanyaan itu.

Aku, yang telah kehilangan ibuku ditangan mereka yang membenci Fallen Angel, tidak mengakui Barakiel ayahku, dan terus melanjutkan gaya hidup dimana aku berkelana ketempat yang berbeda.

Itu diriku ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Itu adalah Usia dimana secara praktis tidak mungkin kau dapat menjalani hidup seorang diri.

Aku bahkan mengingat bagaimana diriku waktu kecil sangatlah percaya kalau Aku tetap harus bertahan hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Aku pastinya tidak dapat bergantung pada ayahku. Jika itu kulakukan... Aku merasa hatiku akan hancur dalam duka akibat kehilangan ibuku dan menjadi takut pada kebencian orang lain yang diarahkan pada ayahku.

Apa yang aku miliki ditanganku adalah dompetku dengan sisa sedikit tabungan didalamnya. ...Aku telah berpikir untuk membelikan hadiah untuk ibuku pada hari ulang tahunnya dengan menggunakan uang itu.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menggunakan uang itu, tapi Aku tidak dapat mengatasi perutku yang kosong yang telah mencapai batasnya, dan akhirnya Aku menggunakannya sambil aku terus mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada ibuku didalam diriku. Ingatan saat itu masih terkubur sangat jelas didalamku.

Ada sebuah batas pada uang, itu tidak tanpa batas. Aku tidak memiliki ayahku dan ibuku. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghasilkan uang meskipun sebagai seorang anak kecil.

Akan tetapi, disini tidak mungkin terdapat tempat yang mau mempekerjakan anak kecil yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

...Keahlianku adalah kemampuan mengontrol petir yang diturunkan dari ayahku dan kekuatan untuk memurnikan roh yang aku pelajari dari ibuku.

Ini terjadi pada suatu hari. Aku menolong seorang anak yang dirasuki oleh roh jahat tanpa sengaja. Lalu orang tua anak itu memberiku sedikit jumlah makanan kecil.

Aku berpikir inilah dia. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya dapat aku lakukan.

Dari saat itu, Aku memulai berbicara kepada orang-orang yang dirasuki oleh roh jahat, memurnikannya, dan mendapati gaya hidup dimana Aku menerima sedikit uang dan makanan dari mereka.

Aku tidak dapat memiliki hidup mewah. Aku tidak memiliki tempat apapun untuk hidup. Akan tetapi, Aku dapat bertahan.

-Akeno, Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana mengusir hantu yang menakutkan.

...Apa yang diajari ibuku membantuku untuk bertahan. rasanya sangat sepi untuk tidur sendirian... akan tetapi Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Setelah itu, Aku berkelana keliling Jepang, Aku mulai belajar bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tidak normal, dan mulai bisa menjaga jarak dengan manusia.

Jika aku harus berkelompok, lalu Aku harus berkelompok dengan mahkluk tidak normal. Walaupun dipikir aku memiliki penampilan manusia, Aku membawa darah Fallen Angel. Jadi itu bukanlah suatu hal yang salah bagiku untuk diclasifikasikan sebagai mahkluk bukan-manusia.

Aku membuat diriku menyadari itu meskipun masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Ini lebih mudah agar tidak disakiti ketika aku berinteraksi dengan orang lain sambil mengatakan diriku seperti itu.

Disana terdapat orang-orang yang ingin mengambilku dari orang-orang yang telah aku selamatkan dari roh jahat. Jika ada orang yang lebih keterlaluan, mereka juga punya niat lain. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan itu.

Diriku bahkan dikejar. Beberapa kali diincar, seperti ketika Aku menginjakan kaki di wilayah yang berada dalam kendali orang-orang gereja yang membenci Fallen Angel, dan juga biarawan baru yang melihatku sebagai penghalang pekerjaan mereka.

Satu setengah tahun berlalu sejak aku memiliki gaya hidup seperti itu-.

Pada saat-saat itu Aku mulai terbiasa dengan berkelana keliling negara untuk memurnikan roh jahat, Aku juga berteman dengan Oni* kecil, dan bisa mengedalikan mereka (*Jin)

Ini terjadi ketika Aku menyelinap kedalam kota tertentu yang terletak di prefektur-T. Aku berhubungan dengan manusia yang dapat berbicara dengan roh untuk sementara waktu akibat membuat kesepakatan dengan Iblis. Orang itu tanpa sengaja berbicara kepada roh jahat, dan akhirnya dirasuki olehnya, dan hampir saja terbunuh karenanya. Aku akhirnya dapat menyelamatkan orang itu.

Aku seharusnya mengabaikan orang itu, tapi Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain semenjak orang tersebut bergumam, "Selamatkan aku". Sewaktu aku menyadarinya, Aku telah menyelamatkan orang itu dari roh jahat.

Setelah itu aku menjadi tahu kalau manusia itu adalah seseorang yang membuat kesepakatan dengan pelayan Iblis dari Kepala Keluarga Gremory saat ini. Tapi pada saat itu, Aku menyadari kalau itu adalah keteledoranku untuk menginjakan kakiku didalam wilayah Iblis.

Kenyataan tentang Iblis bertarung melayawan Fallen Angel adalah pengetahuan yang aku dapat selama aku berkelana. Aku adalah mahkluk yang membawa darah Fallen Angel. Jika Aku menginjakan kakiku di wilayah mereka, itu tidaklah aneh untukku menjadi sasaran mereka.

Ada kemungkinan besar kalau Iblis itu mengetahui jika Aku berhubungan dengan satu dari manusia yang mengikat kesepakatan dengan mereka.

...Ada banyak Iblis yang memiliki harga diri yang kuat. Jika mereka mengetahui tentang seorang anak perempuan kecil Fallen Angel membuat hubungan dengan pelanggannya... Mereka akan datang untuk memusnahkan aku dengan tujuan menghilangkan aib mereka.

Aku bersembunyi di kuil yang ditinggalkan didalam kota itu, dan memutuskan untuk mengamati dengan diam-diam untuk sementara. Tidak terlibat adalah hal yang terbaik jika kau terikat didalam kasus semacam ini.

Anak kecil sepertiku tidak mungkin dapat melawan Iblis yang telah dewasa.

Ini terjadi beberapa hari setelah Aku bersembunyi didalam kuil.

Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang semakin dekat kepadaku. Aku mencoba melihat keluar perlahan dari pintu yang rusak. Dan apa yang muncul dimataku adalah- warna crimson.

Rambut crimson yang cantik. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Anak itu memiliki aura yang menunjukan dia bukan seorang manusia sama sepertiku, yang sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

Aku menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku, dan menyembunyikan diriku sendiri dibelakang pohon setelah keluar dari kuil tanpa membuat suara.

Tinggal didalam kuil bukanlah ide yang bagus. Lokasi itu jika diketahui sama saja menjadi sasaran mudah bagi mereka, dan tidak ada yang tersisa dariku jika Aku diserang pertama kali.

Anak perempuan berambut crimson itu mengatakan ini dengan suara keras.

"Jika kau disini, tolong keluarlah. Jika kau mau berbicara serius tentang alasan kenapa kau memasuki wilayah seseorang yang dekat denganku, maka Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun seperti menyalahkanmu karena itu."

...Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Iblis. Seperti yang aku duga, sepertinya mereka mengetahui tentang diriku yang memurnikan roh jahat.

Dia seorang Iblis meskipun memiliki muka yang manis seperti itu. Dan dari apa yang bisa aku mengerti dengan mencari melalui auranya, Aku bisa melihat kalau dia anak dari seorang Iblis berkualitas tinggi. ...Aku kemungkinan tidak akan hidup jika aku melawannya.

Bahkan setelah itu, dia mulai berbicara dengan perilaku persuasif, akan tetapi Aku tidak menunjukan diriku sendiri didepannya. Aku akan lebih baik mematikan hawa keberadaanku dan menunggunya pergi. Akan tetapi, sejak ia telah menemukan tempat ini, akan lebih baik bagiku untuk pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku butuh tempat baru dimana aku bisa menyembunyikan diriku sendiri.

Ketika Aku berpikir tentang situasi yang berbahaya dimana aku didalamnya, anak perempuan berambut crimson menghela nafas, kemungkinan karena aku tidak menunjukan diriku sendiri.

Dia kemudian mengatakan ini.

"...Sebenarnya, Ada beberapa pertapa pegunungan yang mencarimu. Manusia-manusia itu datang untuk bernegosiasi dengan kita. Mereka mengatakan, "Bisa kau tinggalkan anak perempuan Fallen Angel itu pada kita?"-."

-!

Mendengar itu, tubuhku gemetaran. Itu sepertinya mereka.

Kelompok pertapa dari pegunungan mulai muncul ditempat dimana Aku kunjungi sejak tahun lalu. Mereka tidak mengejarku karena Aku penghalang pekerjaan mereka-.

Anak perempuan berambut crimson kemudian mengatakan ini.

"...Sebelum orang-orang itu muncul dihadapanmu, datanglah ke sisiku. Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu buruk. Selama kau mau menjelaskan situasinya kepadaku, Aku akan memberimu bantuan terbaik semampuku."

Kata-katanya sungguh ramah...Itu terdengar seperti ibuku yang telah meninggal.

Ya, anak perempuan itu adalah Rias-.

**Part 2**

-Aku bermimpi. Sebuah kehidupan yang tenang dari masa lalu yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Hey, Kaa-sama.* Akankah Akeno juga bisa berteman?" (*panggilan Ibu dalam tata cara sopan dan kekeluargaan)

"Ya, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Akeno, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan temanmu ketika kau mendapatkannya?"

"Umm...Akeno mau pergi melihat berbagai tempat, pergi kesekolah yang sama, dan bergabung dengan "kelompok" yang sama dengannya."

"...Kau ingin pergi kesekolah, Akeno?"

"Tenang saja. Akeno akan baik-baik saja selama Akeno memiliki Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama.*" (*panggilan untuk ayah)

"...Aku berharap kau dapat mendapatkan teman yang baik."

"Yup! Dan Akeno mau seorang suami yang sekuat dan sebaik seperti Tou-sama!"

"Ufufu, jika ayahmu mendengar itu, dia akan dalam masalah."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena, ayahmu-."

"...Kaa-sama."

Ketika Aku membuka mataku. Aku menyadari kalau terdapat airmata di mataku.

Setelah dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangku, Aku meninggalkan kuil tersebut tempat dimana aku gunakan untuk tidur.

Ini tepatnya ketika matahari akan terbit. Ketika kabut pagi masih tampak, Aku berlari melewati hutan yang tepat berada disamping jalan layang.

Alasan kenapa aku tidak bertindak selama tengah malam karena pada waktu itu adalah waktu aktif para Iblis. Jika sekarang selama matahari terbit, maka aku akan dapat pergi dari kota ini dengan selamat-.

Jika itu sekarang. Aku bisa mengerti kalau aku memilih jalan pikiran yang naif karena masih anak-anak waktu itu.

Ketika aku hampir keluar dari hutan-.

Sesuatu membalutku dari sebelah yang kemudian memegangku.

Aku kemudian merasakan aura yang berasal dari seluruh tubuhku menghilang saat itu juga. -Ketika aku melihat, terdapat jaring diseluruh tubuhku.

...Ini bukan jaring biasa. Jika aku bergumul, itu terasa seperti akan menyerap banyak tenaga dariku. Ini pasti jaring dengan mantera spesial.

RING RING ...Lalu suara unik dari tongkat menggema melalui hutan dengan mengerikan.

"-Aku menemukanmu."

Itu sebuah suara pelan seorang laki-laki.

"-Anak perempuan terkutuk yang lahir dari garis keturunan Himejima kita."

Dari belakang pohon,

"-Anak yang membawa darah malaikat hitam."

-beberapa pertama pegunungan dengan topi bertenunkan alang-alang yang membawa tongkat muncul.

"-Lama tidak jumpa, Akeno."

Suara dengan penuh martabat mengatakan itu padaku. Aku mengetahui suara ini.

Pertapa pegunungan berjalan, dan orang yang muncul didepanku adalah orang yang telah melewati usia paruh-bayanya. Dia melepas topi tenun alang-alangnya, dan melihat kearahku yang tertangkap oleh jaring. Matanya penuh dengan kesedihan.

"...Kakek."

Ya, orang tua ini adalah seseorang dari Himejima. Bagiku, dia adalah kakekku dari sisi Ibuku.

Himejima adalah clan yang telah berafiliasi dengan Shinto sejak jaman dahulu. Keluarga Ibuku juga dipercaya oleh kuil Shinto dengan sejarah dibelakangnya. Pertama pegunungan yang lain pasti adalah kerabat dari Himejima.

Kakek mengatakan ini kepadaku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari sekarang. Aku harus melenyapkan aib Himejima hari ini. Kau mengerti,kan?"

-Aib.

Bagi mereka, ini dikatakan bahwa anak perempuan dari Himejima telah diambil dan dimanfaatkan oleh Fallen Angel, dan Aku... yang diketahui sebagai anak terkutuk adalah yang lahir dari mereka. Karena alasan itu aku adalah Aib bagi mereka.

Himejima adalah clan Shinto dengan latarbelakang sejarah. Untuk alasan itu, beranak-cucu dengan ras lain adalah perilaku yang tidak dapat diampuni.

Jika itu diketahui oleh Dewa Jepang yang mereka layani, mereka tidak tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan mereka terima.

...Sumpah dan kebersihan terhadap peraturan Himejima adalah mutlak, dan sebagai hasil, Ibuku meninggal-.

Aku, orang yang telah kehilangan ibuku dan menolak ayahku, berkelana mengelilingi negara, dan berakhir menjadi sasaran oleh mereka dari Himejima. Seorang anak yang namanya terikat sebagai Himejima pasti adalah eksistensi yang tidak bisa mereka ijinkan untuk ada.

"...Aku gampangnya hanya ingin hidup."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil bersungguh-sungguh. tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Aku... anak terbuang yang tidak bisa pergi ketempat ibuku dan tidak ingin mengikuti ayaku. Akan tetapi, ini sepertinya aku akan menolak semua pengalaman yang aku dapatkan ketika berada di rumah itu jika aku mati, dan Aku sungguh-sungguh membenci pemikiran itu jika terjadi.

Kakek menghela nafas penuh duka, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir manusia dengan sayap hitam akan dapat merasakan kehidupan seperti orang normal? dalam satu tahun, enam bulan ini, kau seharusnya menyadari ketika kau berkelana ke area yang berbeda-beda. ...Kau adalah anak yang pandai. Untuk monster yang mendapatkan gaya hidup seperti manusia, apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau itu sesuatu yang tidak dapat kamu capai dengan kekuatan biasa?"

...Ya, Aku menyaksikan itu, Ketika Aku berkelana mengelilingi negara, Aku menjadi paham kalau orang yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, kau juga perlu tekat dan kekuatan yang kuat untuk dapat hidup sebagai orang normal.

Aku masih belum memiliki tekat dan kekuatan yang kuat. Untuk sebab itu Aku selalu ketakutan berkali-kali. Aku mulai berpikir kalau tidak ada tempat untukku di dunia ini-.

-Tidak, Aku disini!

Aku hidup disini! Aku masih... tidak boleh mati! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Aku menciptakan petir dikepalaku, dan melepaskannya kearah pertapa pegunungan Himejima!

Sambil membuat kilatan yang terang, petirku menghantam diantara mereka. Mungkin akibat kekuatan petirku lebih kuat daripada yang mereka bayangkan, sepertinya Aku mengenai mereka karena mereka membiarkan pertahannya lemah, dan mereka tidak tahu dimana mereka harus mengarahkan tongkatnya.

"Haaa-!"

Kakek mengeluarkan suara keras. Sepertinya kekuatan spiritual yang kuat telah dilepaskannya disaat bersamaan, dan itu melenyapkan petirku.

...Sepertinya petirku tidak akan mempan pada kakek. Biarpun dipikir itu berakhir seperti ini, Aku yakin kekuatanku meningkat daripada terakhir kali aku melawannya...

Pertapa pegunungan itu membenarkan cara berdiri mereka, dan meningkatkan kebenciannya padaku.

"Sial! Kekuatannya "Cahaya dan Guntur" semakin kuat tiap berlalunya hari!"

"Jika kita tidak membunuhnya dengan cepat, kita yang akan mati terbunuh pastinya!"

Pertapa pegunungan mengarahkan tongkatnya langsung kepadaku-.

"Oni!"

"Oni-ni!"

Oni kecil berdiri didepanku untuk melindungiku dari pertapa pegunungan.

Tidak! kalian semua akan musnah!

"Jangan!"

Aku mati-matian menggerakan tubuhku meskipun terikat oleh jaring. dan aku menggunakan seluruh tubuhku untuk melindungi Oni-oni itu.

"...Jadi kau akan melindungi Oni ini huh. Sepertinya kau juga memiliki darah dari anak perempuan, si Shuuri itu."

Kakek mengarahkan tongkatnya kepadaku dengan hati dingin dimana aku sedang melindungi Oni itu. Kekuatan yang kuat berkumpul di ujung tongkatnya.

Aku sepertinya akan mati jika terkena itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah akhir untukmu. Sepertinya Malaikat hitam itu tidak mengganggu. Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini untuk mengirimmu pergi tanpa rasa sakit apapun."

...Aku benci laki-laki. Aku sangat benci orang dewasa. Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana mereka tampil dihadapan yang lain, dan tidak memaafkan ibuku pada akhirnya...! Mereka juga melihatku sebagai mahkluk yang menjijikan.

Aku menyembunyikan kebencianku terhadap mereka dan mengatakan hal ini kepada Kakekku sebagai permohonan terakhir.

"...Tolong ampuni Oni-oni kecil ini."

"...Baiklah, selamat tinggal."

"Satu lagi. ...Tolong letakan makamku disamping Kaa-sama... Aku mohon padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan itu. Kau adalah eksistensi dimana seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Aku hanya akan berjanji padamu tentang Oni kecil itu."

...Aku tidak menduga sampai seperti itu untuknya menyetujui sebuah permintaan. Akan tetapi, itu adalah harapan redup yang aku inginkan jika memungkinkan.

Akan tetapi, selama Oni-oni kecil ini selamat maka itu tidak apa-apa.

"...Oni."

Oni-oni kecil itu mengeluarkan airmata karena mereka khawatir padaku.

Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih telah membantuku sampai sekarang.

tidak apa-apa, tetaplah hidup untukku.

Kalian semua jangan memendam dendam kepada mereka.

Sepertinya Oni-oni kecil memahami apa yang ingin aku katakan kepada mereka tanpa mengatakannya.

Tongkat Kakek mengumpulkan semakin banyak kekuatan spiritual, dan ini terjadi ketika dia akan melepaskannya kearahku. Ketika aku menutup mataku, Aku mendengar suara.

"-Tunggu."

Cahaya yang berkumpul disekitar tongkat itu menghilang karena suara itu.

Pertapa pegununggan dan mataku bergerak kerah dalamnya hutan.

Orang yang muncul dari sana adalah anak perempuan berambut crimson, -Rias Gremory. Disampingnya adalah seorang laki-laki paruh-baya mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan memiliki tampang yang sopan.

Rias mengatakan ini.

"Ada pertanyaan pribadi yang ingin Aku tanyakan kepada anak itu."

Sejak pertapa pegunungan mengetahui identitas anak perempuan itu adalah Iblis, jadi mereka mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Rias.

Kakek mengatakan ini ke Rias tanpa merasa terkejut.

"Anak perempuan Gremory. Aku yakin telah membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan ini padamu..."

Rias melanjutkan sambil menunjukan senyuman yang tidak kenal takut.

"Ya, Kau memang benar. AKu berpikir masalah ini adalah urusan clanmu. Akan tetapi, katakan padaku satu hal. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak perempuan ini? Apa kau berencana membunuhnya?"

"...Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu apa yang kami rencanakan?"

Dia kemudian mengatakan ini pada apa yang kakeku katakan.

"Jika kau berencana membunuhnya, maka aku akan membawanya."

Pertapa pegunungan mulai terhasut pada kata-katanya.

"Kamu pikir kamu ini siapa?"

"Iblis brengsek!"

"Ini adalah masalah clan Himejima kami!"

Mereka mulai mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya. Lalu kakek mulai menenangkan mereka.

"Tenanglah, kalian semua. ...Anak perempuan Gremory, kau berencana mencampuri masalah kami?"

Kedua sisi saling menatap satu sama lain. dan laki-laki yang berdiri disamping Rias maju diantara mereka dan mengatakan ini kepada kakekku sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang,sekarang, tolong tenanglah. Aku adalah [Perwira] dari Kepala Keluarga Gremory saat ini, dan orang yang berwenang di area ini, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Tolong panggil aku Agrippa."

Ya, Aku memasuki wilayah orang yang dipanggil Agrippa ini yang merupakan pelayan dari Kepala Keluarga Gremory saat ini.

Laki-laki dengan atmosfer bangsawan dan orang yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Agrippa menunjuk kearah dalam hutan sambil mengatakan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang disana? Bukankah kau pikir membuat anak-anak mendengar permasalahan orang dewasa seperti kita akan hanya membuat mereka belajar kata-kata kasar yang tidak perlu?"

Sejak dia dapat berbicara seperti itu didepan Rias yang merupakan anak perempuan tuannya, jadi ini membuktikan bagaimana besar rasa percaya Rias kepada dirinya.

"...Baiklah."

Kakekku dan yang lain, Pertapa pegunungganm menghilang kedalam pedalaman hutan. Rias melepaskan jaring disekeliling tubuhku saat itu juga.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Dia menunjukan senyum kepadaku seperti anak perempuan pada usianya. Rias kemudian mengatakan ini setelah menatap rambut hitamku.

"Kau sungguh memiliki rambut hitam yang indah. Aku menyukai rambut hitam orang-orang Jepang."

-!

Kenapa ini? Kata-katanya membuatku merasa senang.

Ini mungkin karena ia memanggilku "Orang Jepang"? Atau mungkin karena ia memuji rambut hitamku?

Tidak, mungkin aku merasa sama seperti aku telah diselamatkan oleh sikapnya ketika berbicara padaku sambil menerima siapa diriku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pertapa pegunungan dan Tuan Agrippa kembali.

Kakek mengatakan ini kepadaku yang telah terbebas.

"...Berjanjilah padaku dua hal. Aku akan bersumpah padamu kalau kami tidak akan meletakan tangan kami padamu jika kau menepati janji ini. Pertama, kau harus tidak menginjakan kaki pada wilayah yang menjadi bagian pengawasan kami. Kedua, untuk selalu tinggal disamping anak perempuan berambut crimson itu setiap saat kau melakukan sesuatu. Selama kau menepati kedua janji itu, Kami akan bersumpah padamu kalau kami tidak akan meletakan tangan kami padamu sekalipun."

-!

Kakek mengatakan sesuatu yang aku percayai adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Ini pastinya sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku duga.

Pertapa pegunungan pergi dengan hening dariku yang sedang membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi Aku bertanya satu pertanyaan padanya.

"...Bisakah aku memperkenalkankan diriku sendiri sebagai "Himejima" mulai dari sekarang?"

Kakek mengatakan ini tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"...Ada banyak orang yang membawa nama tersebut. Lakukanlah sesukamu."

Berbicara seperti itu, kakek dan lainnya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Orang yang tinggal tersisa hanya Rias, Tuan Agrippa, dan Aku. Lalu Tuan Agrippa mengatakan ini pada Rias.

"Kalau begitu, Hime. Aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan riang.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku ketahui setelahnya, Apa yang Tuan Agrippa ajukan kepada kakekku adalah ide dimana Keluarga Gremory akan membawa eksistensiku dan sejarah masa lampauku.

Lalu jika aku melakukan sesuatu mulai dari sekarang, mereka menganggap bahwa "Orang yang melayani Keluarga Gremory yang melakukan itu". Sepertinya ada juga pengajuan lain dari pihak kakek, tapi Aku dengar kalau Tuan Agrippa menerima semua pengajuan mereka.

Sebagai Hasil, Aku mendapati diriku tidak pernah menjadi sasaran oleh mereka lagi.

"Apa itu baik-baik saja, Agrippa? Tidakkah kau perlu melakukan sesuatu akibat masalah tentang wilayah kita?"

Rias mencoba memastikan padanya. Ya, Aku memurnikan manusia yang membuat kesepakatan dengan orang ini sesuai kehendakku. Akan tetapi, Tuan Agrippa tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hobbu memberikan hukuman pada nona kecil. Akan tetapi, ini sangat mujur. Aku akan pergi dari wilayah ini bulan depan dan itu telah direncanakan untukku untuk bekerja di negara berbeda. Jika Iblis dari keluarga berbeda yang akan mengambil alih wilayah ini bertemu dengan nona ini..., Iblis itu mungkin tidak akan memberi ampun."

Ya, Aku sangat beruntung. Jika aku datang kesini terlambat satu bulan-Aku mungkin tidak dapat hidup.

Iblis...Aku pikir mereka adalah eksistensi yang menakutkan. Akan tetapi, orang dari Keluarga Gremory yang aku temui ini-adalah Iblis yang baik dan ketat.

Tuan Agrippa mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku mohon maaf untuk kenyataan kalau kami, Gremory, mengambil semua darimu termasuk fakta kelahiranmu. Kau mungkin punya alasanmu sendiri dan kau bahkan punya sejarah bagaimana kau hidup sampai sekarang. Akan tetapi ini hanyalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum sebagaimana Aku tak pernah dapat lakukan dalam waktu lama.

"Tidak, Aku sangat berterima kasih kalau Aku dapat diselamatkan seperti ini."

Pada waktu itu, Aku mengatakannya dengan penuh makna.

Bahkan jika clan-Himejima telah melupakanku,Hanya eksistensiku yang akan menjadi bukti terbesar jika ibuku, Himejima Shuuri, itu ada.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku temukan setelahnya oleh beberapa koneksi, tapi ketika aku sedang dikejar oleh mereka dari Himejima, orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku dalam bahaya...adalah Azazel yang diam-diam menyembunyikan dirinya.

Hal yang dikatakan kakek saat itu, "Sepertinya malaikah hitam tidak mengganggu" maksudnya adalah dia.

Itu pasti tindakannya yang dilakukan atas nama ayahku yang tidak dapat menunjukan dirinya sendiri didepanku. Orang itu memperhatikanku itu karena aku adalah anak perempuan dari sahabat perangnya-.

Mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir kalau ia adalah orang yang membunuh istri dari sahabat perangnya.

Kecuali, dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kapanpun waktunya, dia hanya menunjukan senyum anak nakal kepadaku-.

**Part 3**

Apa yang aku saksikan ketika aku menginjakan kaki di Underworld dengan dibawa oleh Rias adalah-sebuah Kastil yang megah dan mewah.

orang yang aku temui langsung adalah Veenerana-sama yang merupakan Ibunya Rias.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti nona Fallen Angel yang Rias sebut-sebut. Senang bertemu denganmu, Saya Ibunya Rias, Veenerana. Silahkan menganggap rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri."

Seperti yang ia katakan, Aku disambut didalam kastil Gremory dengan perlakukan spesial.

Ia bahkan mengajariku bagaimana seorang wanita harus bersikap, pengetahuan yang berbeda, dan bahkan dalam hal pelajaran.

Aku masuk kedalam dunia yang luar biasa yang membuatku berpikir kalau kehidupan yang aku miliki sampai selama ini itu tidaklah nyata.

Sekitar enam bulan telah berlalu sejak Aku mulai tinggal di Underworld, ini terjadi ketika Aku sedang membaca buku tentang monster bersama Rias dikamarnya. Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melakukan sampai sebanyak ini untukku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyaiku itu sekarang? Kita mungkin bertemu secara kebetulan, tapi kita keluarga sekarang,tau?"

Aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar telah diselamatkan oleh Rias dengan katanya seperti itu.

Rias mengatakan ini sambil ia membawa bidak catur dari papan catur ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya, Aku akan segera mendapatkan [Evil Pieces]. Itulah mengapa ada bagian dari dalam diriku berpikir untuk mengumpulkan pengikutku."

"...Jadi kau memintaku untuk menjadi pengikutmu karena aku memilki darah seorang Fallen Angel?"

"Kau menyelamatkan orang yang telah dirasuki oleh roh jahat di kota itukan? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"...Orang itu meminta pertolongan jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, Itu dia! "Fallen Angel yang baik"! Itulah mengapa aku menginginkanmu menjadi pengikutku!"

...Aku tercengang. Sebenarnya Aku berpikir kalau dia adalah anak perempuan Iblis yang aneh.

Itu karena dia menginginkan seorang "Fallen Angel yang baik".

"Ufufu."

Ketika Aku mulai tertawa kagum, Rias menunjukan muka aneh sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Yup, Aku yakin kau cukuplah aneh."

"Be-benarkah...?Tapi Aku berpikir kau adalah anak yang baik, itulah kenapa Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu waktu itu."

"-!...Rias, terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia waktu itu."

Aku sangat berutang budi pada Rias yang tidak cukup dilakukan dengan berterima kasih-.

Setelah itu, Aku mulai menerima pengetahuan tentang Underworld, Iblis, dan Fallen Angel, ketika tinggal di kastil Gremory.

Aku seharusnya tinggal disamping Rias, dan memiliki gaya hidup dimana Aku pergi antara dunia manusia dan Underworld bersamanya. Rias membawaku keberbagai tempat. Ada banyak tempat didunia ini yang tidak Aku ketahui.

"Lihat, Akeno! Itulah air terjun Niagara! Tapi air terjun besar yang kita lihat di Underworld sebelumnya jauh lebih menakjubkan!"

Rias menunjukan semua ekspresinya. Seperti ketika dia marah, ketika dia tersenyum, dan ketika dia menangis setelah diceramahi oleh ibunya. Aku selalu berdiri disampingnya dan ada waktunya aku menghiburnya, Aku tertawa bersamanya, dan berdebat dengannya.

Tanpa menyadari itu, dia menjadi seseorang yang tidak tergantikan.

Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama, dan pengikut mereka bahkan memperlakukan sangat baik. Pada saat sekitar itulah aku bertemu Sona.

Dan pada sekitar waktu itu ketika Rias masuk SMP, dia menerima evil piecesnya dari ayahnya.

"Akeno, akankah kau menjadi [Ratu]-ku?...Akankah kau menjadi Iblis dan mendukungku dari sampingku?"

Aku memberi jawabanku, Ya, pada Rias yang memintaku dengan ketegangan yang sangat terlihat. Tidak ada satu alasanpun bagiku untuk menolaknya.

Setelah itu, Rias mengambil Koneko-chan yang sedang menyapu akibat suatu masalah yang terjadi dengan kakak kandungnya, Kuroka, dan kemudian membuat Yuuto-kun sebagai pengikutnya.

Sekitar waktu itu ketika kita pindah ke divisi SMA di Kuou Academy, Rias mengatakan ini padaku.

"Akeno. Aku berpikir bergabung dengan club ketika aku masuk SMA, divisi dari Kuou Academy ini."

"Kau akan bergabung yang mana? Klub Olah Raga? Klub Budaya?"

Dia membuka pamflet untuk pendaftaran divisi SMA Kuou Academy dengan senang.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Club Olah Raga terdengar bagus dan begitu pula Club Budaya, jadi ini benar-benar sulit untukku memilihnya. Ufufu, Aku bisa membayangkan Sona menjadi ketua dari organisasi OSIS."

Sepertinya dia sangat senang kalau ia akan masuk ke divisi SMA Kuou Academy. Dia kemudian tertarik dengan buku yang sedang aku bawa.

"Akeno, buku apa itu?"

"Ini buku manusia tentang monster dan fenomena misterius. Ini buku dengan situasi gaib didalamnya."

Lalu dia mengatakan ini setelah mendengarkan jawabanku sambil melihat kearah buku itu.

"Gaib...Kalau begitu,Ayo bergabung Kelompok Peneliti Gaib!"

"Kelompok Peneliti Gaib? T-Tapi Aku yakin kalau aku melihat dari dokumen itu bahwa Kelompok itu telah dibubarkan karena tidak terdapat anggota yang cukup..."

Rias mengatakan ini dengan lantang dan tanpa rasa takut pada kata-kataku.

"Aku akan menghidupkannya! Yup! Aku telah putuskan! Aku akan bergabung pada Kelompok Peneliti Gaib! Akeno akan menjadi wakil-ketua! Anggotanya yaitu... Yuuto dan Koneko, dan kemudian akan terisi dengan pengikutku yang sekarang ini belum aku temui!"

Dia kemudian memberitahuku tujuan besarnya.

"Ufufu. Baiklah. Kenapa tidak. Aku akan menjadi wakil-ketua. Ayo lulus dari SMA bersama-sama."

"Oh, Aku berencana untuk masuk Universitas juga, tau?"

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan bersamamu sampai saat itu."

Ketika Aku mengatakan itu, dia tiba-tiba berkata tidak.

"Tidak!"

Rias memegang tanganku, dan mengatakan ini langsung bertatapan muka.

"Akeno akan menjadi [Ratu]-ku dan temanku selama hidupku."

Ya, Aku mengerti. Aku [Ratu]-mu. Jadi Aku akan tinggal disisimu selamanya.

Aku akan menjadi temanmu selamanya. Jadi biarkan aku mengatakan ini.

-Terima kasih, Rias. Tolong juga rawat aku mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya.


	83. Chapter 83

Episode Issei.3[sunting]

"Hueeeeeeeeeee!"

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, Laki-laki yang menangis setelah mendengarkan Akeno-san bercerita masa lalunya denganku.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan Rias dan Akeno-san memiliki takdir pertemuan seperti itu! Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi kenapa mereka berdua selalu bersama! Aku juga bisa memahami bagaimana Rias meninggalkan tempat ini sambil menyerahkan semuanya pada Akeno-san! Jadi mereka hidup bersama sembari percaya satu sama lain sejak usia itu, huh.

"…..Munya-munya."

Kuroka yang pindah dari atas pangkuanku ke kursi disampingku tertidur karena kebosanan. …..Dasar kucing nakal sialan…..! Itu suatu cerita yang bagus! Ravel mengatakan ini sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu Agrippa-sama melakukan tindakan semacam itu."

Akeno-san mengangguk pada kata-kata Ravel.

"ya, dia diposisikan sebagai wakil kepala tehnik di Institut Penelitian Kekuatan-Demonic yang dibentuk oleh Sirzechs-sama. Itu pastinya posisi yang tidak biasa diantara reinkarnasi Iblis."

Oh, jadi Agrippa-san orang yang menyelamatkan Akeno-san memiliki peran penting dalam organisasi itu, huh. Apakah dia termasuk orang-orang yang mendukung kita?

Lebih penting lagi, bahkan reinkarnasi Iblis bisa mendapatkan peran penting dalam institusi semacam itu dengan cara kau mencapai sesuatu, huh.

"…..Nya, Aku akan berenang-nya."

Kuroka membuka matanya sambil setengah tertidur. Ketika dia berjalan kepapan loncat, dia melepas kimononya dengan perlahan, dan melompat kedalam kolam air panas sambil telanjang!

Aku tak bisa mencegah diriku tapi malah terkagum-kagum pada payudaranya yang memantul didepanku! Lebih penting lagi, dia tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik kimononya!?

"Jadi Kakak Koneko masuk, huh. Waktu yang bagus. Haa, haa."

Orang yang mengatakan itu sambil menampakan diri adalah Xenovia dengan pakaian renangnya! Mungkin karena dia telah selesai berlomba renang dengan Irina, dia kembali ketempat dimana kita semua berada.

"Ise, Ijinkan diriku melakukannya."

Sambil berkata demikian–, Xenovia duduk diatas pangkuanku!

Sensasi lembut paha dan bokong Xenovia terasa di kakiku!

Xenovia yang duduk dipangkuanku mengatakan ini sambil bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Aku telah bertaruh dengan Irina pada tantangan kita. Siapa yang menang dalam perlombaan renang akan boleh duduk di pangkuan Ise."

Kalian ini berenang sambil bertaruh macam itu!? Dan kalian berdua tidak mempedulikan pendapatku mengenai hal itu!?

Irina yang juga dengan pakaian renangnya muncul memperlihatkan matanya yang berair, dan kemudian ia melepas topi renangnya. Rambut panjangnya terliat dari dalamnya. Yup, Irina yang rambutnya tidak diikat juga terlihat manis!

"Kau sungguh beruntung! Aku juga mau duduk dipangkuan Ise-kun!"

Irina mengatakan itu sambil merasa sangat cemburu karenanya.

Ini karena aku, atau pangkuanku yang menjadi populer belakangan ini!? Apa yang terjadi !? Kenapa semuanya mengidamkan hal itu!?

–Lalu, Irina datang kebelakangku dan mulai memelukku dari belakang sambil berkata, "Ei"! Payudara Irina menekan pada pungguuuungku! Bagiku untuk dapat merasakan sensasi payudara malaikat yang elastis….. Aku sangat bersyukur karenanya! Payudara malaikat sungguh memiliki sebuah efek didalamnya!

"Aku akan mengambil punggungnya, Xenovia!"

"Hmm, kau memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Aku menyadari kalau dua idiot ini memiliki keinginan menang dengan cara misterius yang lucu.

"Hau! Ise-san dalam mode kapasitas-penuh! Aku juga akan bergabung!"

Asia buru-buru bergabung sambil menunjukan matanya berair! Mereka bertiga selalu dekat satu sama lain setiap saat!

Ya, ada cerita tertentu yang melibatkan mereka bertiga.

Ini kejadian sebelum atau setelah pertarungan melawan Dewa-Jahat-Loki–

Life.3 Perawan Suci Pergi ke Tanah-Suci

**Part 1**

Namaku adalah Shidou Irina! Aku terdaftar sebagai Siswi SMU Kuou Academy!

Aku adalah mantan agen yang berhubungan dengan gereja Protestan; akan tetapi Aku sekarang ini adalah Malaikat yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari manusia yang disebabkan beberapa kejadian!

"Eh? Sebuah hadiah untuk Ise-kun?"

Sambil memegang roti sandwichku yang merupakan makan siangku, Aku mendengarkan pendapat dari kedua temanku yang mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi serius diwajah mereka.

"Ya. Aku dengar ini dari kerabatku. Kalau ada sesuatu yang Ise-san inginkan."

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang halus dan bersinar, Asia Argento, mengatakan it sembari menggerak-gerakan pelan badannya.

Dia adalah salah satu temanku, dan dia adalah mantan biarawati-suci dari Vatican. Akibat suatu hal yang rumit, ia sekarang tinggal di Jepang sebagai Iblis. Sungguh disayangkan untuknya menjadi seorang Iblis; akan tetapi, ia sungguh baik, lugum dan manis!

"Aku berpikir pergi bersama Asia karena ia bilang ia mau pergi berbelanja. Aku pikir ini akan berlebihan bagi Asia untuk pergi ketempat yang jauh sendirian."

Anak perempuan yang sedang makan dari kotak makan siang yang besar mengatakan itu. Orang yang terlihat cukup aktif dan orang yang memiliki siratan hijau dirambutnya adalah Xenovia. Ia adalah mantan rekan kerjaku. Dia adalah mantan orang yang berhubungan dengan Vatican dan juga agen dari kubu Katolik. Kita bekerja bersama-sama sangat banyak. Kita memusnahkan monster bersama-sama dimana kita berdua mendapatkan pengajaran tentang hal itu.

Akan tetapi, sama seperti Asia-san, dia sekarang jugalah Iblis.

Orang akan berpikir kalau Iblis dan Malaikat tidak dapat bersama-sama, tapi sejak pemimpin kita membentuk aliansi, kita dapat berinteraksi dengan normal sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Orang yang dipanggil "Ise" itu adalah teman masa kecilku dan orang yang disukai Asia-san, Hyoudou Issei-kun!

Sepertinya Xenovia juga tertarik padanya belakangan ini. Dalam kasusku…..Aku tidak begitu yakin. Dia anak laki-laki yang mesum, tapi dalam kondisi tertentu dia memiliki sisi yang keren. Aku yakin sebagian dirinya dimana ia sangat bergairah dan juga berterus terang dalam segala hal adalah sisi yang mempesona.

"Kita berencana untuk pergi dan membeli benda yang Ise inginkan pada akhir minggu ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut dengan kita Irina?"

Xenovia mengatakan itu.

Ya ampun! Jadi ini adalah ajakan untuk pergi berbelanja dengan mereka? Aku sangat senang. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan diajak!

"Ya, biarkan aku ikut bersama kalian! Ini sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Aku jawab mereka "ya". Memiliki sahabat memang sungguh indah!

Seperti ini, telah diputuskan kalau kita bertiga yang berkaitan dengan Gereja akan pergi keluar membeli hadiah untuk Ise-kun!

Kali ini, Ini waktunya kita bersinar!

**Part 2**

Akhir minggu berikutnya.

Kita selesai makan pagi, dan meninggalkan rumah Ise-kun yang merupakan tempat tinggal kami setelah beristirahat sejenak.

Kita semua menggunakan pakaian casual. Asia-san menggunakan sepotong gaun lucu berwarna krem. Xenovia terlihat keren dengan jaket dan jeansnya. Aku mengenakan kaos dan rok pendek berenda.

Aku dengar kita tidak bisa membeli barang yang Ise-kun inginkan kecuali kita pergi ke Tokyo.

"Jadi benda apa sih yang Ise-kun inginkan?"

Aku bertanya pada Xenovia sewaktu kita berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api terdekat.

"Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang disebut "eroge". Itu mungkin adalah singkatan dari sesuatu."

"Hmm, sebuah "eroge". Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu."

Aku membayangkan banyak hal dikepalaku, akan tetapi tidak ada dari hal yang aku bayangkan sesuai dengan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, diantara dari "eroge" itu, yang Ise inginkan disebut, "Gaya Hidupku yang sakral dengan Onee-san Iblis kecilku 3″."

Xenovia mengatakan itu sambil melihat memonya.

"…..Itu adalah video? atau sebuah film? apakah itu DVD?"

Asia-san memiringkan kepalanya dengan lembut. Mungkin itu adalah film seperti Asia-san katakan.

Xenovia menyatakan ini dengan matanya yang bersinar.

"Yeah, Aku meresa ada makna yang terletak pada judulnya, "Gaya Hidupku yang sakral dengan Onee-san Iblis kecilku 3″. Iblis kecil kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan Iblis. Aku pikir gaya hidup yang sakral itu mengacu pada ritual dari Gereja. dan bahkan itu juga terdapat angka dalam judulnya. Ini pastinya adalah sebuah video atau semacamnya. Menilai dari bukti tersebut, Ise menginginkan video dokumentasi tentang pembasmi setan yang mencoba membasmi setan yang merasuki kakak perempuannya oleh Iblis, dan ini adalah bagian ketiga darinya."

""Oh~"".

Asia-san dan Aku mengeluarkan suara kekaguman pada penilaian Xenovia yang luar biasa.

K-Kau sungguh hebat, Xenovia! Kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dari sedikit petunjuk…..

Dia memang gadis badung yang melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatannya ketia ia adalah rekanku, dan sekarang ia tumbuh dewasa seperti itu…

Ah,mungkin ini memang layak untuk Xenovia pergi ke sisi Rias-san. Itu karena dia menjadi dewasa seperti ini hari demi hari.

Rias-san adalah Onee-san Iblis kelas-tinggi yang juga adalah Tuan dari Asia-san, Xenovia dan Ise-kun. Dia adalah wanita sempurna yang memiliki rambut crimson yang panjang, bentuk tubuh yang bagus, dan latar belakang keluarga yang baik, tampan yang rupawan, dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Dia bahkan sangat ramah dengan Malaikat seperti diriku.

Bahkan Aku mengagumi Rias-san!

"Tapi, seperti yang diduga dari Ise. Dia biasanya tidak serius dan cabul; akan tetapi, Aku harus memuji bagaimana kerasnya ia bekerja. Untuk berlatih tidak hanya tubuhnya tapi juga otaknya….. Ada banyak sisi dalam dirinya yang harus aku gunakan sebagai contoh."

Xenovia menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunjukan matanya terdapat kekaguman dirinya terhadap Ise-kun.

"Ya, Ise-san berlatih keras setiap hari dengan tujuan menjadi Iblis yang luar biasa. S-Seperti yang diduga dari Ise-san orang yang aku sangat sukai….."

Ya ampun, Asia-san. Mukanya berubah memerah, dan dalam mode perawan. Sepertinya Xenovia juga mengingatkan bagaimana perasaannya tentang Ise-kun karena pipinya juga merah. Kau sungguh anak laki-laki penuh dosa, Ise-kun!

"Kalau begitu, kemana kita harus berbelanja pertama kali? Itu dijual di tempat yang berhubungan dengan Gereja? Jika itu kasusnya, kalau begitu sepertinya ini bisa diselesaikan jika Aku pergi kesana….."

Xenovia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak, Sepertinya ini karya besar adalah sesuatu yang bahkan Gereja tidak dapat mendapatkannya. Sepertinya kita bisa menemukannya ditempat yang disebut "Tanah Suci"."

Ya ampun! Tanah Suci! Itu pasti Mekah!

"Jadi bahkan ada Tanah Suci di Jepang? Jadi dimanakan tempat itu, Xenovia?"

"Akihabara."

Kita kemudian menuju ke Akihabara dari stasiun terdekat.

Satu jam terlewati sejak kita naik kereta. Kita keluar dari stasiun melalui jalan keluar Denkimachi.

…..

Kita bertiga terbuai oleh pemandangannya! Banyaknya toko elektronik yang semuanya berjejer! L-Luar Biasa! Tempat ini adalah terbungkus oleh toko elektronik yang besar! Ada banyak sekali papan Anime, dan Ini sepertinya tempat pertunjukan!

A-ada pembantu yang menyerahkan leaflet! Ada juga mobil dengan gambar anime yang terpakir disini! entah bagaimana ini sepertinya pemandangan suatu hal aneh yang tercampur menjadi satu!

"…..Aku pikir kota di Underworld itu luar biasa….. akan tetapi tempat ini benar-benar dunia yang berbeda total."

Bahkan Xenovia yang telah pergi ke kota Underword juga terkejut dengan membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Y-Ya! I-Ini luar biasa! Ada toko elektronik dimanapun aku melihat!"

Asia-san sudah panik sampai-sampai matanya berputar.

"Aku telah mendengar rumor tentang tempat ini, tapi ini diluar imajinasiku. Jadi inilah Akihabara…"

Aku mengatakan seperti itu. Ini luar biasa. Aku meninggalkan Jepang untuk pindah ke Inggris ketika aku masih balita, jadi Aku belum melihat kota Jepang dari dekat. Jadi Jepang telah berkembang dalam hal teknologi ketika Aku melakukan pekerjaan suciku di Inggris…..

Melihat orang-orang disekitar kita, Xenovia menunjukan muka serius.

"Tanah Suci,huh. Jadi ini berarti orang-orang yang berjalan disini adalah peziarah. Kita, orang yang berhubungan dengan Gereja, akan hanya membuat malu diri kita sendiri jika kita tidak bergerak dengan perilaku yang sesuai."

"Y-Ya!"

Asia-san berdiri tegak sekali lagi terhadap kata-kata Xenovia. Aku menganggukan kepala sembari memperhatikan gerakanku. Ini mungkin lebih baik jika kita bertiga datang kesini dengan mengenakan seragam biarawati jika semua berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau benar. Aku akan juga berjalan dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai pembawa pesan dari Michael-sama! Aku tidak boleh membuat hal memalukan demi Michael-sama!

"Tapi untuk awalnya, ayo berdoa ke Surga sebelum menginjakan kaki ke Tanah Suci."

"""Oh, Tuhan!"""

Kita bertiga berdoa ditempat! Yup! Sepertinya aku penuh semangat sekarang! Xenovia dan Asia-san adalah Iblis, tapi mereka bisa melakukan doa mereka dalam pengecualian.

Xenovia mengeluarkan memo dari kantongnya.

"–Oh, Ketika aku menyebutkan akan pergi ke Akihabara untuk membeli sesuatu, Orang tua Ise, Wakil ketua Akeno, dan Koneko, juga memberikan memo berisi benda yang mereka inginkan untuk aku belikan untuk mereka."

"Dari Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama? Aku memikirkan apakah itu."

Jika Aku mengingat benar-benar, Sepertinya Asia-san berpikir orang tua Ise-kun adalah Ayah dan Ibunya, dan Aku dengar dia juga membuat sumpah pada Surga kalau ia akan tinggal sebagai putrinya. Ini sungguh cerita yang indah!

"Umm….. sepertinya apa yang Chichiue* minta adalah TV Kabel. Sepertinya kita bisa menemukannya dengan menunjukan apa yang tertulis di memo ini kepada pramuniaga toko." (*sebutan sopan untuk ayah)

"Kalau begitu ayo menuju ke toko elektronik sebelah sana!"

Mengatakan itu, Aku menggunakan jariku menunjuk kepada toko elektronik yang besar yang muncul pada pandanganku segera setelah aku keluar dari stasiun.

**Part 3**

"…..J-Jadi seperti inilah toko elektronik Jepang yang memiliki kekuatan dibidang perekonomian."

Xenovia bergumam sembari keningnya berkeringat.

Kita beristirahat di bangku dilantai paling atas gedung setelah memasuki toko dan melihat-lihat seluruh isi gedung.

Kami semua tercengang dan tak bisa berkata-kata terhadap pemandangan yang tidak biasa toko elektronik ini, dan kepala kita terasa berputar karenanya.

I-ini memang luar biasa….. Ada televisi yang besar dan tipis yang berjejeran, dan sesuatu seperti speaker yang mengeluarkan suara dari seluruh penjuru….. Kamera digital kecil, mesin pencuci pakaian yang berspesifikasi tinggi, dan perlengkapan cahaya yang dapat kita lihat sehari-hari seperti sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia lain.

Ini benar. Kita semua dibesarkan di Gereja sejak masih kecil. Kita hidup didunia yang jauh dari dunia dengan teknologi seperti ini. Y-yah, kita memang menggunakan televisi dan komputer di Gereja, tapi jika kita membandingkan dengan Tokyo yang memiliki teknologi perumahan yang sangat maju…..

Aku dengar turis dari segala penjuru dunia datang ke Akihabara; akan tetapi Aku tidak menduga ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kita terkejut pada kebudayaan mereka cukup hanya dengan melihat seluruh isi satu toko saja.

"D-D-D-Donki, Don Quijote….."

Asia-san mulai bernyanyi lagu yang diputar didalam toko sembari matanya berputar!

"Asia, bertahanlah! Ini hanyalah pertarungan awal! Bagaimana kau bisa kalah begitu cepat!? kita masih belum menyelesaikan kegiatan berbelanja kita nih!"

Xenovia mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Asis-san dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"…..Donpen-kun sungguh lucu. Donpen-kun….."

"Asia! Uuu! Tidak, Asiaaaaaaaa!"

Pertama, ayo minum minuman dingin dulu untuk menenangkan diri.

Mungkin Asia-san menjadi tenang setelah ia meminum jusnya, lalu dia mengatakan ini lagi.

"Ayo setidaknya kita membeli barang untuk Otou-sama, atau sepertinya kita tidak dapat mendapatkan apa-apa."

Apa yang Asia-san katakan adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Untuk Asia-san, Xenovia, dan aku yang dibesarkan di Gereja, mungkin Tanah Suci ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk ita. Ini seperti rasanya kita dibawa oleh kekuatan misterius yang berada di tempat ini jika kita tida bergerak lebih cepat.

Kita memulihkan sikap kita, dan turun kebawah sekali lagi. Kita menuju kearah area dimana ada banyak televisi dengan tujuan membeli produk untuk ayah Ise-kun.

Kita menyelesaikan satu dari tugas berbelanja kita dengan selamat dengan menunjukan memo itu ke petugas toko. Setelah itu, kita bergegas ke lantai bawah, dan masing-masing dari kita melihat kepada mesin misterius sembari merasa gugup.

"Lihat ini, Asia, Irina!"

Xenovia melihat kepada sebuah kotak yang sepertinya terdapat sebuah mesin kecil didalamnya sembari badannya bergetar.

"A-ada apa, Xenovia?"

Ketika Asia-san dan Aku bertanya kepada Xenovia penuh kecurigaan, dia menjawab pertanyaan kami sambil menelan air liurnya.

"L-Lihatlah ini….. Ini sepertinya kau dapat memanggang roti…..hanya dengan menggunakan kotak mesin ini!"

–!

Asia-san dan aku tak bisa berkata-kata pada kata-kata Xenovia tersebut. …..K-Kau pasti bercanda! Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya secara tiba-tiba…..

Akan tetapi, dengan melihat panel dimana itu menjelaskan tentang mesin ini, ini sepertinya memang kita bisa memanggang roti hanya dengan menggunakan ini…..

"I-Itu tidak mungkin….. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memanggang roti tanpa menggunakan panci….. Toko roti akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka….."

Asia-san mengatakan itu suara yang gemetaran sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Aku melihat nama mesin itu. –Home Bakery!

Toko roti di rumahmu! sungguh nama yang terang-terangan!

"Home bakery! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Jepang akan terpaku pada makanan sampai sejauh ini…!

"I-ini sepertinya akan memanggangnya untukmu jika setidaknya kau memasukan bahan kedalamnya!"

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana banyaknya domba tersesat yang akan diselamatkan dengan ini….. Jadi ini teknologi Jepang yang telah jauh didepan dalam bidang teknologi…..! Ini jauh melebihin teknologi Perkimiaan!"

Asia-san, Xenovia, dan Aku, menyatukan tangan kita bersama-sama ditempat.

"""Oh, Tuhan! Dengan ini, banyak mengikut seperti kita yang akan diselamatkan!"""

Aku benar-benar tergerak kalau pikiranku pergi ke Surga! Jadi inilah Tanah Suci! Luar biasa! Aku mulai berpikir kalau ini adalah Tanah Suci!

"Aku Ingin ini. Harganya….ngh."

Mata Xenovia berkilau-kilau, tapi dia bergumam setelah melihat harganya.

Harganya mendekati tiga puluh ribu yen. Ini Mahal sekali! Kita hanya siswi SMU dengan kerja sambilan. Ini juga sepertinya Asia-san dan Xenovia yang melakukan pekerjaan Iblis tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

Kita bertiga memeriksa dompet kita. Kita semua menunjukan muka kecut.

"…..Aku membeli baju baru dan manga shoujo* lain hari, dan lebih pentingnya, aku tidak punya sisa uang sebanyak itu….." (*komik tentang karakter utama perempuan).

"Aku juga membeli perlengkapan untuk latihanku…..mu."

Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengharapkan pada keuangan Asia-san dan Xenovia.

Aku berpikir, Aku juga tidak berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Aku akhirnya juga membeli barang baru di Surga dengan pengeluaranku sendiri, dan Aku juga membeli perlengkapan yang bisa aku pajang dikamarku, jadi uangku telah habis…..

Oh! I-Itu dia! M-Mungkin, ini dia!

Ide yang sangat bagus muncul didalam kepalaku!

"Aku pikir Aku bisa membeli ini dengan pengeluaran untuk kepentingan Surga! Aku yakin Michael-sama akan memaafkanku jika Aku menggunakan itu dengan tujuan menyelamatkan bahkan hanya seekor domba yang tersesat jika memungkinkan!"

Aku menggunakan telpon mobileku segera untuk langsung menelepon Surga. Setelah bertukar beberapa kata dengan orang yang bertugas, Aku membuat tanda peace kearah mereka berdua.

"Mereka bilang Aku bisa menggunakan Kartu Kredit Surga sebagai pengecualian!"

Xenovia dan Asia-san menangis ketika mereka mendengarnya!

"Segalanya memang memungkinkan!?"

"Ini pasti kebelas-kasihan Michael-sama!"

Aku hanya bisa menggunakan Kartu Kredit Surga ketika aku butuh membeli sesuatu yang benar-benar aku butuhkan, tapi Aku mendapatkan persetujuan untuk hari ini sebagai pengecualian!

Oh, Michael-sama! Hatinya sungguh sanga pengampun!

Airmataku mengalir kebawah, dan kemudian Aku berdoa kepada Surga dan Michael-sama.

Michael-sama, tolong perhatikanlah! Aku akan membuat banyak roti dengan home bakery ini, dan aku akan menyelamatkan domba yang tersesat!

Setelah itu, Aku menerima telepon keras dari Surga dimana mereka berkata, "Aku mempercayakan pengeluaran untuk bahan-bahannya kepadamu".

Perjalanan untuk kepercayaan kita sungguh berat! Akan tetapi, aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu!

**Part 4**

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya adalah berbelanja untuk wakil-ketua Akeno."

Xenovia melihat pada memo sembari membawa kotak besar berisi home bakery dengan mudah. Aku merasa kuat ketika aku memiliki seseorang dengan kekuatan pada saat seperti ini. itu karena dia bisa membantu ketika kita tiba-tiba membeli sesuatu.

"Yap. Ini sepertinya dia menginginkan kostum cosplay."

"Cosplay? Apakah Akeno-san terpesona dengan cosplay belakangan ini?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku pada kata-kata Xenovia.

Akeno-san– ini mengacu pada Himejima Akeno-san, dan bagi Asia-san dan Xenovia, ia adalah Iblis Senior mereka yang merupakan satu kelompok dengan mereka. Dia itu wanita Jepang yang cantik dengan rambut hitam sehalus sutra dan memiliki tubuh menakjubkan yang proposional. Sepertinya dia menggunakan tubuhnya yang menawan untuk mendekati Ise-kun setiap malam.

Asia-san, Xenovia, ini mungkin saja Ise-kun akan dimakan olehnya juga kalian membiarkan diri kalian lengah!

"…..M-Mungkin ini kostum cosplay nakal lainnya? Bahkan dilain hari, dia mendekati Ise-kun dengan menggunakan kostum yang memperlihatkan kulitnya sangat banyak….."

Asia-san dalam khawatir. Ia mungkin berpikir kalau Akeno-san akan menggunakan kostum untuk membuat Ise-kun jatuh padanya, jadi dia sangat khawatir terhadap itu….. Hmm, Ise-kun sungguh anak yang penuh dosa!

Sembari bertanya dengan orang yang kita temui dijalan, kita memasuki toko yang menjual kostum cosplay.

Kita kewalahan segera setelah kita masuk. Itu karena ada banyak sekali kostum yang terlihat langka kearah manapun kita melihat! Jika disana ada kostum seperti kostum biarawati, disana ada juga banyak kostum yang sama seperti seragam sekolah.

Wow, disana ada banyak juga yang lucu-lucu!

Sejak Asia-san dan Xenovia juga anak perempuan, mereka melihat pada kostum-kostum tersebut dengan mata tajam.

Xenovia mencoba mencari apa yang Akeno-san inginkan dengan bertanya ke pegawai toko.

Ketika ia memberikannya ketangannya, Wajah Asia-san dan Aku memerah!

"…..Ini sepertinya sesuatu yang disebut armor-bikini. Ini sepertinya sesuatu yang digunakan oleh prajurit wanita yang muncul didalam game."

Xenovia melihatnya dengan mata tajam sambil memegang bikini tipe-armor.

Kostum ini hanya sedikit menutupi kulitmu! Bahkan untuk celananya memiliki corak cabul! Dengan ukuran Payudara Akeno-san, bagian atas armor tidak akan dapat menutupi semuanya.

Oh! jadi ini sasarannya! Rencana untuk memikat Ise-kun dengan menggunakan payudaranya yang jatuh keluar! Jika ia mendatanginya dengan kostum cabul ini, sepertinya pecinta-oppai Ise-kun akan melompat kepadanya dengan riang!

"…..Sepertinya aku perlu mengenakan ini sekali sebagai ahli pedang wanita."

Sambil membuat matanya bercahaya, Xenovia membentuk senyum profokatif. Dia pasti tersulut dengan perasaan bersaing terhadap Akeno-san yang tidak ada disini!

"ya! Kalau begitu bagaimana kau mencobanya disebelah sana?"

Wanita pegawai toko membawanya ke kamar ganti!

"Ya. Biarkan aku mencobanya."

Xenovia menuju ke kamar ganti sambil memegang armor-bikini.

"B-Bahkan Aku bisa memakainya!"

sambil mukanya memerah, Asia-san mengambil kostum cabul yang sama disekitarnya, dan juga pergi kedalam kamar ganti yang sama dengan Xenovia.

Ya ampun, Asia-san juga tersulut perasaan bersaing terhadap Akeno-san. Haruskah Aku juga mencoba sesuatu? Oh, Aku rasa yang satu ini terlihat bagus. Aku juga selalu ingin mencoba sesuatu seperti ini sekali.

Aku masuk ke kamar ganti disamping mereka, dan mengganti pakaianku.

[Ini terbuat dari material misterius, tapi ini tidak terasa buruk. Ini dibuat cukup kuat, lalu mungkin kau dpat menggunakannya dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya.]

Aku mendengar suara Xenovia. Sepertinya ia menjadi suka dengan kostum itu.

[...S-Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kostum seperti ini tidak akan memiliki daya tarik kecuali jika kau memiliki tubuh yang menawan seperti Xenovia-san, Dalam kasusku, volume dari ukuranku...]

Biarpun Asia-san mencobanya juga, sepertinya ada bagian dimana dia tidak puas dengan itu ketika itu terlihat mencolok dengan figur badannya. Aku berpikir kalau Asia-san memiliki badan yang ramping dan indah.

[Fufufu, Itu tidak benar. Lihat.]

[Afuuun! ...Xenovia-san, Aku akan dalam masalah jika kau mencumbuku tiba-tiba begitu...!]

[Aku pikir kau juga memiliki ukuran yang mencukupi, Asia. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu karena kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Buchou dan wakil-ketua?]

[...I-Itu karena Ise-san menyukai payudara besar, dan itu sepertinya dia tidak akan puas dengan ukuranku...]

[Itu tidak benar, Aku dengan ini dari Kiryuu. Rasanya, bagian yang terpenting ada sensitifitas. ini sepertinya laki-laki akan puas selama kau memiliki sensitifitas yang bagus. Bahkan Ise akan senang jika itu kau, Asia.]

[B-Benarkah itu...?]

[Begitulah. Cukup seperti ini.]

[H-Hiyaaaaaan. Auuun...]

[Kau benar-benar mengeluarkan nafas cabul, Asia.]

[Itu karena jarimu... A-Aku tidak mau kalah! Ei!]

[Aaaan! Asia... dari mana kau belajar teknik itu... hiyaan... payudaraku terasa aneh...]

[Aku hanya menirumu, Xenovia-san! Apakah kau tahu kau baru saja bermain disekitar tubuhku menggunakan jari cabulmu seperti ini, Xenovia-san?]

[...B-Begitu ya... Jadi ada banyak perbedaan antara melakukan itu dan ini kepadamu... aa, hiyaan...! Asia, tubuhku mulai merasa semakin aneh...]

…..Ya ampun, apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua didalam kamar ganti. Jika Ise-kun mendengar ini, dia akan menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya.

Seperti itu, kita semua berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar ganti.

[Wow.]

Pelanggan perempuan yang lain yang melihat kostum didalam toko ini mengeluarkan suara kekaguman.

Mereka melihat dua orang itu daripada aku. Xenovia mengenakan armor-bikini sebelumnya dengan sangat benar, dan dia mengayun-ayunkan pedang imitasi bergaya barat ditempat.

Asia-san mengenakan kostum penari yang menampakan banyak sekali kulitnya, dan biarpun dipikir ia bertingkah malu-malu, ada perasaan sakral kecantikan darinya. Lebih penting lagi, sejak ia memiliki garis tubuh yang indah, mengejutkannya, kostum penari ini cocok untuknya.

Namun demikian, Aku mengenakan kostum iblis. Ini hitam, dan memiliki sayap Iblis yang tumbuh keluar dari punggungku, dan ada juga ekor yang keluar dari pantatku. Ini tidak mencolok dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua, tapi pusarku terpampang jelas.

Setelah bersenang-senang dengan cosplay, Kita selesai berbelanja untuk Akeno-san, dan kemudian bergerak ke belanjaan berikutnya–.

**Part 5**

"Aku selalu bisa membelikan buku yang Okaa-sama inginkan!"

Asia-san sangat gembira dengan keberhasilannya di bangku taman.

Kita juga membelikan buku yang diinginkan ibu Ise-kun di toko buku besar yang berada di akihabara, dan apa yang tersisa adalah belanja untuk Koneko-chan, dan hadiah untuk Ise-kun yang merupakan hal utama yang menjadi keperluan kita datang kesini.

Jadi kita memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan beristirahat di taman yang kita temui tanpa sengaja.

"Ini sungguh membuatku lelah semenjak aku sangat tidak akrab dengan tanah ini."

Sepertinya Xenovia lebih kelelahan dari yang aku duga, jadi ia menekukkan lehernya sambil duduk dibangku. Ia memakan hamburger yang ia beli di toko burger terdekat.

"K-Kau benar. Kita tidak akrab dengan tempat ini, jadi sejauh apapun kita pergi, kita akan benar-benar tersesat jika kita menyimpang dari jalan utama."

Asia-san beristirahat sambil meminum tehnya dengan sedotan.

Apa yang dikatakan dua orang ini memang benar, dan berjalan-jalan di lingkungan yang tidak akrab itu sungguh sulit untuk tubuh kita. Xenovia dan Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan-jalan di tempat yang tidak akrab karena misi kita, tapi itu juga termasuk adanya pertarungan, jadi ini berbeda dari situasi yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini.

Tanah Suci ini memiliki faktor-faktor yang lebih rumit daripada yang kita bayangkan, jadi kita tidak dapat membedakan toko ini adalah dibagian mana. Xenovia mengetahui tempat untuk membeli belanjaan Koneko-chan dan juga hadiah yang akan kita beli untuk Ise-kun, jadi sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapat masalah…..Akan tetapi, hal tertentu yang ada di tanah ini membuat kita tergoncang.

Aku memukul pipiku untuk mengembalikan semangat dalam diriku! Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, Irina!

Aku adalah Malaikat yang melayani Kepala-Malaikat Michael-sama secara langsung! Aku tidak dapat menghadapi mereka yang di Surga jika aku menjadi lemah akibat sesuatu seperti ini!

"Baiklah, Xenovia, Asia-san! Ayo pergi ke belanjaan selanjutnya!"

Mereka berdua tercengang pada bagaimana bersemangatnya diriku, jadi mereka menganggukan kepala mereka langsung sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!"

"Ya!"

Ini terjadi ketika kami bertiga mengembalikan semangat kita.

"Hei hei, Kalian anak perempuan, apakah kalian kosong sekarang?"

Tiga pria muda berkelompok mengatakan itu. Rambut mereka di cat; mereka memiliki tindikan, dan memiliki penampilan yang mencolok.

"Huh, tidakkah mereka semua orang asing? Mungkin kata-kata kita tidak dimengerti oleh mereka."

Satu dari tiga pria mengatakan itu.

"Tidak, kita mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Xenovia menjawab seperti itu. Mendengar itu, sepertinya para pria itu senang. Iblis bisa menyesuaikan dengan berbagai bahasa. Mungkin mereka terkejut pada kelancaran berbahasa Jepangnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Malaikat juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama terkait dengan pengucapan bahasa!

"Oh, kalau begitu ini akan cepat. Jadi, mau bersenang-senang dengan kita dari sekarang?"

Oh, jadi ini perilaku mencari perempuan? Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalaminya! Aku sedikit tergerak! Akan tetapi, Aku pikir Aku akan menyukainya jika orang yang melakukannya lebih keren lagi!

Sepertinya Asia-san dalam kesulitan. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang Xenovia malu-malu.

"Gadis berambut pirang itu sungguh sangat manis!"

"Sial! Ia sepertinya sangat lugu!"

Sepertinya perilaku Asia-san ditangkap positif oleh mereka. Ia memang memiliki gestur yang lucu. Akan tetapi, dari pandangan Asia-san, ia akan kebingungan jika ia bersama dengan laki-laki lain selain Ise-kun.

Setelah Xenovia meliat Asia-san yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya, ia mengatakan satu hal.

"Aku akan mengikuti laki-laki yang lebih kuat dariku. Jadi, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan bermain bersamamu."

Ia mengatakan hal yang provokatif.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Jika kau melihatnya secara normal, Xenovia itu langsing, jadi kau akan berpikir dia itu rapuh. Akan tetapi, ia langsing karena ia melatih dirinya sendiri. Dan sejak sekarang ia adalah Iblis, dia memiliki kekuatan mentah dimana tidak ada laki-laki biasa yang bisa menentangnya.

"Yah yah, jangan ngomong begitu–"

Sesaat laki-laki itu mencapai tangannya, Xenovia menghindarinya dengan lincah, dan menguncinya dengan menggunakan kakinya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tendangan tajam kearah mukanya, dan menghentikannya tepat sebelum mengenainya.

"Masih berpikir kau bisa menang?"

"""Kami mohon maaf!"""

Laki-laki itu semuanya gemetaran dalam ketakutan dan hancur pada kata-kata Xenovia yang dingin.

"Asia, sekarang tidak apa-apa."

Xenovia tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya! Akan tetapi, Aku rasa kita telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada orang-orang ini….."

Semenjak Asia-san orang yang baik hati, ia mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu.

Xenovia mengatakan ini sambil mengelus kepala Asia-san.

"Tidak, hari ini Aku bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi Asia atas nama Ise. Aku akan melindungimu Asia, bahkan jika Aku harus memaksakan diriku sedikit."

"Xenovia-san!"

Asia-san dan Xenovia saling berpelukan! Ya ampun, sungguh persahabatan yang indah!

dan tempat yang kita tuju setelah ini terjadi adalah toko-anime.

Apa yang Koneko-chan inginkan adalah produk pertunjukan anime yang disebut "Neo Neko-Neko Paradise". Koneko-chan menontonnya dan mengetahui banyak hal. Ia memiliki ketertarikan yang termasuk dalam anime, drama, musik, dan pertunjukan komedi.

Diantara mereka, program yang Koneko-chan sangat terkagum-kagum belakangan ini kelihatannya adalah program anime tentang manusia kucing yang mulai memecahkan kasus misterius.

Koneko-chan adalah junior kita, dan dia adalah rekan sesama Iblis Xenovia dan Asia. Ia kecil dan sangat manis!

"Ah, ini adalah "Naga Hijau dari Eden"! ini adalah manga shoujo yang sangat aku sukai. seekor naga dengan keinginan besar menyelesaikan banyak kasus misterius di kota langit."

Asia menemukan pojok manga di toko anime untuk serial yang ia sukai, dan ia mulai menjadi riang karenanya.

"Hmm. Aku pikir jika serial yang aku sukai ada disini."

Sepertinya Xenovia juga mencari sesuatu di pojok manga.

"Apa bisa kau menemukannya?"

"Iya. Aku suka manga yang disebut "serbuan OSIS". Itu adalah serial dimana lima prajurit kuat yang terpilih oleh voting dari semua siswa disekolah untuk melanjutkan bertarung diruangan OSIS yang sempit sampai mereka memutuskan siapakah yang terkuat diantara mereka. Sekarang ini, wakil-ketua mati ditangan sekretaris oleh sebuah racun, dan sepertinya wakil-ketua yang baru akan memunculkan dirinya. Ceritanya menuju ke bagian yang seru. Mungkin, Ketua akan menciptakan teknik baru yang akan melibatkannya menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya yang besar."

Sepertinya Xenovia menyukai manga shounen dengan tema pertarungan.

Sepertinya mereka berdua belajar banyak tulisan jepang sambil menikmati manga.

Huh? Serial dimana pandanganku berhenti adalah serial yang Koneko-chan minta untuk kita belikan tanpa disengaja. Ada barang anime disamping manga. Serial ini hanya sendirian di salah satu pojok.

"Hei, Xenovia, Asia-san. Bukan yang satu ini?"

Mereka berdua berkumpul disekitarku oleh kata-kataku dan memeriksanya. Xenovia mengangguk.

"Ini sepertinya. Koneko memberiku memo dengan gambar didalamnya, jadi barang dagangan ini sepertinya."

Apa yang Xenovia ambil ke tanganya adalah boneka kucing. Hmm, jadi ini apa yang Koneko-chan inginkan. Itu adalah boneka kucing besar yang mengenakan setelan pelayan.

"Baiklah, jika kita ingin mengikuti jadwal, maka kita harus meninggalkan Akihabara dan menuju rumah pada jam 3, jadi sekali kita membeli ini, ayo kita melihat-lihat sekitar sini dan kemudia pergi dari toko ini."

Hari ini, Xenovia menunjukan sikap kepemimpinannya. Mungkin, semenjak Rias-san dan Ise-kun tidak ada, dia pasti berpikir, "Aku akan melindungi Asia!". Xenovia memang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang kuat.

"Akan tetapi, sejak tiba di Tanah Suci, mata kita berkilau-kilau dengan cahaya akibat dari home bakery, kita membeli buku di toko buku, dan sepertinya aku akan membeli manga di toko ini lagi….. Tuhan, Aku memang seorang yang serakah yang suka menyia-nyiakan uang….."

Ah, sepertinya Xenovia mulai bertobat lagi. Ia memang perlu memperbaiki kebiasaannya ini.

**Part 6**

Semenjak kita memiliki banyak sekali kantung belanjaan, kita pergi menuju ke tujuan belanja terakhir kita.

Dalam rangka membeli hadiah untuk Ise-kun, kita menyimpang dari jalan utama, dan berjalan di gang belakang.

Kita berbelok kiri dan kanan beberapa kali. A-Aku tidak bisa mengatakan darimana kita awalnya datang sekarang… Xenovia memimpin kita sembari melihat peta; akan tetapi Asia-san dan Aku dipenuhi rasa kegelisahan.

Xenovia berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap kearah bangunan yang terdiri dari berbagai toko yang mengarah kearah kanan. Kita tiba ditujuan?

"X-Xenovia-san, adakah toko-toko ditempat seperti ini yang terletak dibelakang bangunan lain?"

Asia-san sepertinya merasa tidak aman menanyakan kepadanya.

"Yeah. Benda yang disebut "eroge" yang Ise inginkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat kita beli ditoko biasa."

"Oh? itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mereka jual di tempat normal?"

Aku menanyakannya penuh ragu-ragu, tapi sepertinya Xenovia juga tidak yakin.

"Hmm, itu apa yang Aku dengar dari Kiryuu."

Kiryuu-san adalah gadis dengan kacamata yang juga teman satu kelas kita. Dia adalah gadis yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan jelas, dan dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat cabul. B-Bahkan aku sering dapat masalah dengannya beberapa kali.

Akan tetapi, Asia-san dan Xenovia cenderung mendengarkan dengan hati-hati pada pendapat Kiryuu-san setiap saat. Sepertinya mereka ingin membentuk pengetahuan cabul untuk Ise-kun, tapi apakah itu baik-baik saja….? Aku tidak benar-benar yakin tentang itu.

"Dia bilang kalau toko di bangunan ini akan menjual "eroge" bahkan ke kita. Dia mengatakan itu akan baik-baik saja jika kita mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kita diberitahu tempat ini dari Kiryuu. Semenjak sepertinya ini tempat yang terbatas, Aku akan pergi kedalam sebagai perwakilan dari kita."

Xenovia mencoba pergi; akan tetapi, Asia-san menghentikannya.

"Tidak, Aku yang akan pergi!"

Oh, Asia-san sedang dalam semangat besar daripada dia biasanya!

"I-Ini adalah hadiah untuk Ise-san…..jadi Aku akan….."

Asia-san bergumam itu sembari badannya bergeliat dan mukanya memerah. Ya, ya! Dia telah membiarkan perasaanya kepada Ise-kun terbuka lebar dengan tenaga penuh!

Xenovia juga tersenyum kepada Asia-san yang sangat serius terhadap perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan tetapi, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu, oke?"

Xenovia menyerahkan memo itu ke Asia-san, dan membelai kepalanya.

"Ya! Asia Argento, pergi sekarang!"

Asia-san meningkatkan semangatnya, dan mendaki tangga bangunan tersebut.

…..

Beberapa menit setelah Xenovia dan Aku menunggu diluar bangunan–.

DRAB DRAB DRAB DRAB DRAB!

Tiba-tiba, sekelompok laki-laki menuruni tangga sembari mukanya memerah. A-Apa yang terjadi…?

Setelah itu, Asia-san yang mukanya juga memerah menuruni tangga seperti tak bernyawa! Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi! Dia tidak dalam kondisi normal!

Ketika Asia-san tiba didepan kita, ia terjatuh ditempat! Ya ampun, ada apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?

"Asia! Hei, Asia!"

Xenovia memegang Asia-san.

Asia-san bergumam dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"…..B-Banyak laki-laki…..banyak oppai…..funyaaaaaaa….."

Hanya berkata begitu, dia pingsan sambil matanya berputar!

"Banyak laki-laki!? Asia! Hei, Asia! Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam!?"

Xenovia menatap kearah bangunan. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sedikit aura bertarung dari badannya.

Xenovia pasti bergetar dalam kemarahan karena Asia-san dikalahkan!

"…..Aku sungguh naif. Ini Tanah Suci. Dari bagaimana aku melihatnya, ada dari sesuatu di tanah ini yang berasal dari agama yang berbeda. Dari mata mereka, kita ini heretik….. Jadi ini tidaklah aneh bagi mereka untuk menindak orang heretik disini….. Sial, mereka pasti menindas Asia sebagai heretik….. Dan dia mengatakan ada banyak laki-laki? Apakah mereka mempermalukan Asia yang belum menikah!? Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka, orang-orang heretik…..!"

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, akan tetapi, Aku pikir sebagian besar dari apa yang Xenovia katakan adalah benar! Ini adalah Tanah Suci. Dari apa yang aku tahu, ada banyak serangan yang dilakukan oleh heretik di tempat yang disebut Tanah Suci jika kita melihat kedalam sejarah.

–Asia-san menerima penindasan sebagai heretik!

Xenovia dan Aku memahami apa yang terjadi disini, jadi kita menanggukan kepala kita sambil melihat satu sama lain.

"Ayo pergi, Irina! Ini balasan untuk Asia!"

"Iya!"

Xenovia dan Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju kearah dalam bangunan–.

Semua baik-baik saja sampi kita masuk kedalam penuh dengan tekat…..

–Akan tetapi, tempat yang kita masuki penuh berisi barang-barang erotis!

Kita berada didalam sebuah toko didalam bangunan. Itu toko dengan ilustrasi erotis seorang gadis yang memperlihatkan sampai batas ekstrim, jadi kita kehilangan kata-kata ketika kita masuk kedalam, dan berdiri disana dengan linglung. Jadi ini pasti toko untuk kostumer yang mencari benda seperti ini untuk dibeli…..

Aaaah, Aku sungguh malu! Asia-san pasti telah melewati batasnya ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang dipenuhi oleh ilustrasi erotis!

"Jika seorang gadis berpenampilan cantik yang lugu seperti itu masuk kesini, tentu saja pelanggan kami akan keluar dari toko akibat rasa malu."

Pegawai toko mengatakan itu. Aku pikir jika laki-laki yang keluar dari bangunan ini tidak dapat menahan pikiran cabulnya ketika mereka melihat Asia-san yang lugu…..

Xenovia dan Aku berpikir kalau Asia-san mendapatkan penindasan dari agama orang-orang di Tanah Suci. Ugh, Aku tidak dapat menolong diriku sendiri kecuali merasa malu akibat kekurangan pengetahuan kita!

Xenovia menyerahkan memo kepada pegawai toko, dan kita membeli barang yang kita cari-cari.

Di kotak itu ada judul yang tertulis "Gaya Hidupku yang sakral dengan Onee-san Iblis kecilku 3″. Jadi inilah "eroge". Sepertinya ini bukan "gaya hidup sakral" sama sekali. Sepertinya Ise-kun adalah Ise-kun yang biasanya.

"Kita menyelesaikan berbelanja kita….. Ayo naik kereta menuju rumah….."

""D-Dimengerti~""

Asia-san dan Aku menjawab kembali dengan suara lemah pada suara Xenovia yang kelelahan.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan hari ini."

Xenovia mengatakan itu kepadaku didalam kereta yang menuju kerumah sambil gemetaran.

Asia-san sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan sehingga beristirahat di pundak Xenovia. Ufufu, Kau melakukan yang terbaik hari ini, Asia-san. Aku mengatakan itu sambil menyentuh pipi Asia-san.

"Ya, ini benar-benar Tanah Suci Jepang penuh dengan misteri; akan tetapi ada banyak hal menyenangkan disana."

"Iya, Itu benar, tapi berbelanja bersamamu dan Asia sendiri lebih menyenangkan. Aku tak pernah memiliki gaya hidup semacam ini sebelumnya."

Xenovia melihat kekejauhan.

Dia benar. Kita membiarkan bakat kita terbawa ekspektasi yang tinggi, dan semenjak kita dari kecil melatih tubuh kita untuk Tuhan dan Gereja. Bahkan itu melebar hingga dimana kita membuang kehidupan kita sebagai gadis normal.

Akan tetapi, sekarang ini akibat banyaknya peristiwa yang terjadi berurutan, kita bisa mendapatkan gaya hidup sama seperti gadis normal.

Aku yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Aku pastinya yakin kalau Asia-san juga bersenang-senang. Itu akrena ia bisa tinggal dengan anak laki-laki yang ia benar-benar sukai diatas mendapatkan gaya hidup yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

Xenovia menunjukan mata yang lemah lembut.

"Ayo melakukan sesuatu seperti berbelanja seperti ini lagi. Aku pikir berbelanja dengan hanya anak perempuan itu juga menyenangkan."

–!

Xenovia….. Kau sungguh telah berubah. Senyummu sungguh bersinar dimataku. Dia pasti telah belajar banyak hal menyenangkan dari orang-orang seperti Asia-san, Ise-kun, Rias-san, dan yang lain.

Bisakah aku melanjutkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan ini dengan Xenovia dan yang lain? …..Aku yakin pasti bisa. Tidak, Aku harus bisa!

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo pergi kesini lagi, ke Akihabara, Tanah Suci."

Lain kali, Aku juga mau pergi berbelanja dengan Koneko-chan, Rias-san, dan Akeno-san!

"Lalu sekarang, mengenai "eroge" ini….."

Xenovia mengeluarkannya dari kantong plastik dan mulai menatap kotak itu. Di sisi belakang kotak itu….. itu penuh dengan ilustrasi erotis! Ada banyak sekali ilustrasi laki-laki dan perempuan melakukan hal semacam itu!

"Pegawai toko mengatakan padaku sedikit tentang ini. Ini sepertinya game cabul. Ise sial….., meskipun dipikir ia dikelilingin oleh banyak wanita, dia tetap mendambakan hal macam ini? Tidak, itu bukan masalahnya."

Sepertinya Xenovia gemetaran dalam kemarahan.

"…..Kelihatannya ini adalah tipe bertema Onee-sama. Kelihatannya kau bisa melakukan pengalaman seksual palsu dengan para onee-sama. Kau bisa katakan nafsu seksualnya diarahkan kepada Buchou dan wakil-ketua. Akan tetapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa bermain sedikit tentang "membuat anak dengan seorang mantan yang terkait dengan Gereja"!? Tidakkah Asia dan Aku memiliki daya tarik padanya~?" Xenovia berdiri di tempat, dan aura keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya!

"Tenanglah, Xenovia! Penumpang disekitar kita melihatmu!"

Ya ampun! Apa-apaan yang anak perempuan omelkan sambil membawa sekotak "eroge" ditangannya!

"Ketika kita kembali, kita akan melakukan pertemuan darurat dengan semua anak perempuan sambil menggunakan ini sebagai topik!"

I-Itu sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang sangat serius…..Ise-kun, beristirahatlah dalam tenang…..

"…..Ise-san…..Aku telah membeli…..erogemu…..munya….."

Asia-san yang bicara sambil tidur. Aku tertawa kecil. Disini sungguhlah damai.

Michael-sama, Aku telah juga mengalami hal yang menyenangkan hari ini!


	84. Chapter 84

Episode Issei.4[sunting]

–Seperti itulah, kelihatannya mereka trio-Gereja mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

…..Setelah itu, Aku mendapati diriku ditanyai oleh mereka semua banyak pertanyaan mengenai "eroge". Dan Aku bahkan mengalami pengalaman memalukan memainkan game itu bersama-sama mereka semua!

Jadi satu dari kecenderunganku ketahuan. Hohoho…..

"Aku mendengar dari Rias kalau Asia-san terpesona waktu itu akibat Xenovia-san dan Irina-san yang terang-terangan terhadap Ise-kun….. Sepertinya Ise-kun sendiri juga melalui masa-masa sulit."

Kaichou mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Itu memang benar! Kalian semua, janganlah bersaing satu sama lain sambil menggunakanku sebagai hadiahnya!

Terkadang Xenovia dan Irina menjadi terlalu terus-terang sehingga aku melalui banyak kejadian menyakitkan! Pada dasarnya mereka berdua adalah pejuang jadi tubuhku tidak akan tersisa jika mereka menjadi serius!

"…..Menjadi seorang yang datang terakhir memang sulit."

Ah, Ravel melihat kearah jauh! Sepertinya manajerku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa akibat seniornya mengambil posisi dipangkuanku! Aku ingin membelai kepalanya setelah ini!

Kaichou kemudian mengatakan ini sambil membuat kacamatanya bersinar.

"Pastikan kalian semua tidak melakukah hal macam itu di sekolah. Perbuatan cabul itu dilarang di sekolah."

Ya, Aku mengerti! Aku telah membuat diriku sendiri diincar oleh siswa-siswi lain karena dekat dengan idola sekolah! Kecuali, Aku tidak bisa setuju dengan satu kelompok perempuan fans Kiba yang mendukungku!

Xenovia bertanya setelah mengambil secuil biskuit yang terletak di meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kalian semua bicarakan?"

Ketika Aku menjawabnya dengan mengatakan kita sedang berdiskusi mengenai sihir, dia tiba-tiba menunjukan muka kecut.

"…..Aku selalu menghadapi masa-masa sulit terhadap penyihir sebagai lawanku semenjak aku ada di Vatican."

Iya, ini sepertinya Xenovia akan juga mengalami kecocokan yang buruk dengan penyihir menilai dari gaya bertarungnya. Dia bahkan menerjang langsung sihir dengan menggunakan kemampuan dari Excalibur dengan sangat baik di pertarungan yang terjadi di lain hari kemaren.

Asia melanjutkan.

"Tidakkah ada juga pendapat tentang penggunaan sihir di Gereja?"

Xenovia dan Irina keduanya menganggukan kepala mereka dan mengatakan "begitulah tepatnya".

Seperti yang Asia katakan, sepertinya ada juga pendapat mengenai menggunakan sihir bahkan hingga sekarang di Gereja. Sihir umum aslinya berasal dari kekuatan-demonic Iblis, jadi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan memuaskan orang-orang berstatus tinggi dengan kepercayaan yang kuat terhadap ajarannya.

Dan sejak sihir itu datang dari berbagai mitologi yang merupakan sesuatu kategori dari luar Kitab Tuhan, itu akan membawa pendapat lebih banyak. Bagaimana cara orang-orang religius berpikir itu sungguh rumit.

Dipikir-pikir ada juga anggota gereja dan prajurit yang menggunakan sihir meskipun mengetahui itu…..

Aku bertanya pada Xenovia dan Irina sebuah pertanyaan sebagai referensi.

"Itulah mengapa AKu ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua sebuah pertanyaan tentang apa yang diperlukan untuk menerjang sihir?"

Semenjak sepertinya teroris kali ini akan terlibat menggunakan sihir, Aku ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Lalu mereka berdua–.

"Apapun yang dikatakan orang, Aku mengingatkanmu kalau kau perlu cukup tenaga untuk memantulkan sihir!"

"Itu akan baik-baik saja jika kau bertarung sebagai seorang garda depan. Tentu saja mendapat dukungan dari garda belakang akan bermanfaat juga."

Mereka memberiku jawaban yang serupa. Yah, dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, mereka berdua menjadi liar di garis-depan.

–Lalu seseorang menghela nafas.

"Kau berkata, bagaimana kau harus mempersiapkan diri melawan sihir? Baiklah, ijinkan aku menjelaskan sedikit."

Itu Rossweisse-san. Dia muncul sambil mengenakan kaos latihan. Dia selama ini telah keluar untuk berbelanja pada toko kelontong, tapi sepertinya dia akhirnya kembali.

…..Dia sangat cantik tapi dia mengenakan kaos untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Sungguh disayangkan.

"Dengar, anti-sihir adalah–"

Rossweisse-san mulai dengan teorinya mengenai anti-sihir dimana ia mengajari Xenovia dan Irina sama seperti ia mengajari muridnya. Rossweisse-san adalah seorang guru. Dia adalah guru kewarganegaraan. Ngomong-ngomong, Azazel-sensei adalah guru kimia. Itu memang cocok untuk Azazel-sensei.

"Sebuah sihir bisa membalas serangan fisik dan pertahanannya….. Itu benar, Aku telah diberitahu tentang itu dari Armaros-san yang merupakan seorang pemimpin dari Grigori….."

Ya, Ada saat dimana Aku mengunjungi institut Grigori, dan Aku bertemu seseorang dengan cara berpikir gila disana. Ini terjadi setelah pertandingan melawan Bael–.

Life.4 Mari Berlatih! ~Bab Neraka~[sunting]

**Part 1**

Pada suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah. Akeno-san meminta tolong sesuatu di ruang klub ketika tidak banyak anggota klub berada disana.

"Ise-kun, bisakah kau ikut bersamaku sekarang?"

"Eh? Ya, karena aku tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa, itu bukan masalah….. tapi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Dia biasanya adalah onee-sama yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyum percaya dirinya dan selalu mengatakan "Ara ara ufufu", tapi kali ini Akeno-san bertingkah malu-malu.

"…..Institut Grigori. Aku ada sedikit keperluan disana….."

Akeno-san mengatakannya dengan sedikit kata-kata. Jika aku memperhatikan baik-baik, ia memegang sebuah kantong kertas.

…..Institut Grigori? Grigori adalah organisasi Fallen Angel. Penasihat Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, Azazel-sensei, adalah Pemimpin tempat itu. Aku mendengar mereka melakukan investigasi terhadap banyak hal mulai dari penelitian yang melibatkan Sacred Gears, mengamati Pemilik Sacred Gear, dan semacamnya.

Institut itu…..? Aku juga mendengar kalau kantor pusat utamanya berlokasi di Underworld, dan ada juga Institut lain semacam itu diseluruh dunia (termasuk di Underworld).

Dan Akeno-san memiliki kepentingan ditempat seperti itu? Itu berhubungan dengan sensei? Ataukah itu….. Dua jawaban yang memungkinkan muncul di kepalaku….. Apapun dari salah satunya, kantong kertas yang dipegang oleh Akeno-san pasti berhubungan dengan kepentingannya disana.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak bisa ikut. Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu seperti ini….. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa Aku minta tolong melakukan ini adalah Rias dan kau, Ise-kun….."

Aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu! Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Aku akan menolak permintaan Akeno-san dari awal!

Aku mengatakan ini sembari menepuk dadaku dengan keras.

"Tidak masalah! Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun itu, Akeno-san."

Langsung setelah Aku mengatakannya, Akeno-san menunjukan senyum yang manis sekali dan mengatakan "Terima kasih". Ku-! Senyum Akeno-san dalam mode "Onee-sama" benar-benar bagus, tapi senyum manisnya sewaktu dalam mode "gadis normal" jugalah indah!

"U-Umm….. bisakah Aku juga ikut?"

Orang yang mengangkat tangannya dengan malu-malu adalah Gasper.

"Ini langka. Untuk dirimu yang ingin pergi dari sini."

Ini sungguh hal yang mengejutkan semenjak cowok ini selalu menutup dirinya sendiri dikamarnya.

"Y-Ya. Aku juga secara pribadi tertarik pada Institut Grigori….."

Hmm, begitukah? Oh baiklah.

"Kalau begitu ayo menuju institut itu bertiga."

Seperti itu, telah diputuskan kita bertiga yang terdiri dari Akeno-san, Gasper, dan Aku, akan pergi ke Institut Grigori.

Tempat dimana kita berteleportasi menggunakan lingkaran-sihir pribadi adalah Institut Penelitian Grigori yang baru saja dibangun di daerah Kanto. Tempat ini berlokasi ditengah pegunungan yang terletak jauh dari dimana orang-orang hidup.

Dari cerita Akeno-san, sepertinya Sensei menginginkan membangun institut penelitian di daerah Kanto, jadi dia membuat kerjasama kepemilikan institut itu dengan bernegosiasi dengan masing-masing fraksi dan menggunakan biaya bersama-sama.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal itu! Haaah, Sensei sungguh bertindak jauh terhadapku.

Kita berteleportasi langsung didalam institut menggunakan lingkaran-sihir. Interiornya masih tercium aroma bangunan baru, kemungkinan karena itu baru saja dibangun baru-baru ini.

Kita bertiga bergerak melewati jalan lintasan. Dinding dan koridornya bersih. Disana bahkan tidak terdapat satupun debu atau goresan.

Pada saat itu, kita berjalan melewati orang yang sepertinya adalah ilmuwan dari institut ini semenjak mereka mengenakan mantel lab berwarna putih, dan mereka sepertinya tahu tentang kami jadi mereka menyapa kita dengan mengatakan "Halo".

"…..Sepertinya mereka tahu kita."

"Ya, kita adalah orang yang juga berhubungan dengan Pemimpin dari institusi ini. Kita terkenal."

Akeno-san mengatakan itu. Tentu saja itu benar. Kita secara langsung berkaitan dengan Pemimpin tertinggi dari Fallen Angel. Dari perspektif orang lain, kita akan dilihat sebagai raja terakhir dan anak buahnya. Adalah hal yang tidak mungkin orang-orang yang berada di organisasi ini tidak mengetahui siapa kita. …..Yang lebih penting, Gasper masih saja bersembunyi dibelakangku. Ayo busungkan dadamu!

Tapi untuk sebuah organisasi misterius yang membangun institut semacam ini di tempat terpencil…. Di dalam dongeng, itu adalah tempat dimana pemeran utamanya akan datang untuk mengendap-endap dan menghancurkannya.

"Huh? Jadi kalian pada datang. Siapa yang memberitahu kalian tentang tempat ini?"

Ketika aku sedang berpikir, seseorang berbicara padaku….. Dan itu terjadi dari suara yang tidak asing… Ketika aku berbalik badan, Azazel-sensei berdiri disana!

"Ugh, Sensei."

"Ugh, ada apa itu dengan "Ugh"…..?"

Sensei sepertinya tidak senang dengan responku.

"Jadi kau juga disini, Sensei."

Sensei menggaruk pipinya ketika Aku bertanya padanya.

"Ya, tempat ini adalah institut baru bagi departemen penelitian Grigori. Semenjak ini baru saja selesai dibangun, ada banyak hal yang perlu diselesaikan disini. Jadi aku muncul disini beberapa kali."

Tentu saja kau akan ada disini. Seperti yang kupikirkan, dia itu adalah Pemimpin dari Fallen Angel. Itu adalah hal yang alami baginya untuk mengatur tempat ini.

"–Jadi, kenapa kalian ini datang kesini?"

Sensei bertanya sambil melihatku dan Akeno-san.

"Yah, sepertinya Akenosan ada sebuah keperluan disini."

"Barakiel,–Apakah ayahku disini?"

Akeno-san mengatakan itu. Ah, jadi keperluannya adalah dengan ayahnya.

Mendengar itu, Sensei menunjukan senyum penuh makna ke Akeno-san.

"Hee, Barakiel huh~."

Akeno-san tersinggung dan berbicara.

"Apakah itu sebuah masalah? Tolong jangan melihatku dengan mata menjijikan itu."

Dia marah. Reaksi Akeno-san itu sungguh manis. Itu karena dia bertingkah sedikit malu.

Sensei mungkin mendapat reaksi yang sama denganku, jadi dia tersenyum gembira. Sampai baru-baru ini, Akeno-san akan mudah marah hanya dengan menyebut nama ayahnya, jadi dia benar-benar telah berubah ke hubungan yang lebih baik. Meskipun, Akeno-san selalu saja ketat kapada Sensei.

"Jadi Ise adalah pengawal Akeno huh. –Dan kau juga, Gasper?"

Sensei memindahkan tatapannya ke Gasper yang bersembunyi dibelakangku. Gasper menjawabny dengan malu-malu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"U-Umm…..Aku memiliki sebuah ketertarikan terhadap institut semacam ini, jadi Aku datang kesini untuk mengamati.

Mengamati huh. Apa yang membuatnya datang untuk mengamati? Ini terjadi ketika aku menjadi curiga tentang itu.

"…..Azazel, dokumen yang kita bicarakan telah selesai."

Seseorang muncul dibelakang kita dan berbicara kepada Sensei. Ketika aku berbalik badan, seorang pria mudah mengenakan mantel lab berwarna putih dan kacamata berdiri disana.

Dia lebih pendek dari aku, dan ia mengenakan kacamata tebal. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Penampilannya berbicara sendiri semenjak ia sepertinya adalah ilmuan atau peneliti.

Sensei mengangkat tangannya dengan tersenyum sesaat dia melihatnya.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk itu, Sahariel."

"Umm, dan orang ini adalah…..?"

Aku bertanya Sensei tentang orang ini.

"Ah, benar. Aku masih belum memperkenalkannya kepada kalian. Orang yang mengenakan kacamata tebal disini adalah Sahariel, salah satu pemimpin. Utamanya dia meneliti tentang bulan dan berbagai mantera yang melibatkan bulan."

—-! Aku terkejut dengan perkenalannya! Tentu saja! Orang dengan kacamata tebal dan mantel lab putih ini adalah satu dari para pemimpin!? Benaran!? Aku hanya bertemu beberapa pemimpin. Setiap orang itu Unik, tapi semenjak setiap dari mereka memiliki fisik yang bagus dan intensitas yang kuat didalam dirinya, ini sungguh mengejutkan bertemu seseorang seperti Sahariel-san yang merupakan lebih dari seorang ilmuwan! Sensei melihat kemukaku dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau jadi terkejut, Ise? Ah, semua pemimpin Fallen Angel yang kau temui termasuk diriku adalah orang yang terlihat kalau mereka bertarung digaris depan. Tapi ada juga yang kurus seperti orang yang berada disitu. Tapi apakah kau tahu anggota Grigori ketika baru saja dibentuk semuanya terdiri dari orang yang memiliki gairah tentang penelitiannya?"

Hmm, begitukah? Aku tidak merasakan intensitas yang banyak darinya, tapi orang ini pasti juga cukup kuat ketika dia bertarung….. Mereka mengatakan kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya.

"Sahariel, anak ini adalah Sekiryuutei. Oh, Aku mungkin tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Orang dengan kacamata tebal, Sahariel-san, menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Sensei memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Hello, Tuan Hyoudou Issei si Sekiryuutei. Aku telah mendengar rumor tentang keberanianmu."

Sejak dia mengankat tangannya kedepan, Aku membungkukkan kepalaku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Y-Yah, senang bertemu denganmu juga! Ini sebuah kehormatan!"

Jadi dia tahu tentang aku huh. Itu hal yang jelas sejak dia mengenal Sensei dalam waktu yang lama.

"–Dan orang ini yang berada disini adalah Putri Barakiel, Akeno."

Sensei kemudian melanjutkan perkenalan ke Akeno-san. Akeno-san membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih telah memperhatikan ayahku."

Sepertinya Sahariel-san terkejut setelah melihat Akeno-san.

"Ah, Bara-san. Haa, Aku sudah mendengar rumornya, tapi kau memang cantik. Tidak perlu diragukan kalau dia sangat menyayangimu."

Aku setuju. Aku juga memiliki pendapat yang sama denganmu, Sahariel-san.

sensei mengambil dokumen dari Sahariel-san, dan mulai melihat pada dokumen itu. Setelah melihat semuanya, dia mengembalikan dokumen itu ke Sahariel-san setelah menandatangani halaman pertama dari dokumen tersebut.

"Ini dia. Aku telah menandatanganinya, jadi Aku tidak masalah jika kau memulai penelitian itu sesukamu."

Mendengar kata-kata Sensei, Sahariel-san menunjukan senyum menyeramkan.

"Shishishi, terima kasih untuk itu. Dengan ini, Aku bisa memotong itu, memasang itu, dan meremuk itu! Shishishi!"

Satu dari pemimpin Fallen Angel yang mengenakan kacamata mengatakan sesuatu yang menakutkan sambil mengeluarkan tawa yang unik! Dn sepertinya dia memancarkan aura yang sangat hitam dari tubuhnya! Menakutkan! Semenjak dia adalah seorang dari pemimpin Fallen Angel, dia sepertinya juga orang aneh!

"Hmm? Apakah nona yang disana seorang Vampir?"

Sahariel-san mulai menatap pada nona, Gasper. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Tapi dia itu Laki-laki! Dia mempunyai benda "itu" padanya!

Gasper mulai panik setelah menyadari kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Jadi Aku yang menjawabnya.

"Ya, cowok ini adalah Gasper Vladi. Dia seorang Iblis, tapi dia juga memiliki kekuatan Vampir–"

Ketika Aku memperkenalkannya, Sahariel-san memegang tangan Gasper dan bergegas pergi dengan sangat cepat!

"Waktu yang bagus! Aku membutuhkan Vampir! Aku ingin kau bekerjasama dengan ku."

"Hiiiiiii! Apa maksudmu!?"

Pemimpin dengan kacamata itu menghilang diujung jalan sambil membawa Gasper dengannya!

Heeeeeey! Gya-suke telah diculik!

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menarik nafas.

"Oh yah, jangan khawatir tentang itu, Ise. Dia tidak akan mati jika itu adalah percobaan Sahariel. Mungkin."

"Mungkin!? Bahan Percobaan yang tidak diketahui itu adalah Juniorku yang akan diubah!? Dan dia mengatakan hal yang menakutkan seperti memotong, memasang, dan meremuk!"

Percobaan macam apa yang akan dimulainya…..? Tidak, Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya. Aku yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang diluar imajinasiku….. Gya-suke, Aku akan datang untukmu ketika kita pergi dari sini!

"Kalau begitu sekarang. Kalian berdua mencari Barakiel kan? Pertama, ayo bergerak ke lokasi dimana dia mungkin berada."

Kita kemudian pergi ke bagian yang lebih jauh dari institut ini sambil Sensei menunjukan jalannya pada kita.

**Part 2**

Kita dibawa oleh sensei kesebuah tempat yang itu adalah ruang pertemuan yang berarti biasa digunakan oleh para pemimpin.

Disana terdapat meja bundar, dan disana terdapat dua orang yang telah duduk dikursi. …..Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Satu dari mereka adalah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. Dia tinggi, dan dia mengenakan jubah dengan banyak sekali ornamen. Dia juga menggunakan bando lingkaran dikepalanya.

Dan orang yang lainnya adalah seorang wanita! Dia memiliki mata yang membuatnya terlihat kuat dan memiliki rambut ungu yang panjang! Hanya dari penampilannya, itu membuatku berpikir kalau ia adalah wanita yang tegas dengan penuh pesona! Lebih dari itu, Oppainya sungguh besar!

"…..Ufufufu, Pandanganmu sedikit mesum, Ise-kun."

Ketika Aku sedang memandang Onee-sama itu dengan mata mesum,–Aku mulai merasakan tekanan misterius dari Akeno-san! Senyumnya terlihat seperti biasanya…..tapi Aku pikir intensitasnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

Pria berambut pirang mengatakan ini sesaat ia melihat Sensei.

"Azazel. Lembaganya berfungsi tanpa adanya masalah."

"Iya, Sepertinya begitu, Tamiel. Agaknya, Aku tidak menduga kalian berdua akan ada disini."

"Ya, kita datang kesini untuk mengamati."

Dia berbicara kepada Sensei dengan santai. Laki-laki ini mungkin…..

Aku entah bagaimana mulai mengetahui siapa laki-laki ini. Kali ini, si wanita melihat kepadaku dan Akeno-san, dan menanyakan Sensei pertanyaan.

"Ara, pasangan muda ini…..Aku yakin Aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya."

"Ya, tentu saja kau pernah. Dia ini Sekiryuutei dan Putri Barakiel, Penemue."

Mendengar kata-kata Sensei, si Wanita–Penemue, tersenyum.

"Hmm, jangan katakan padaku kalau kedua pemuda-pemudi ini datang kesini untuk memberitahu Barakiel, "Tolong ijinkan aku menikahi putrimu"? Barakiel pasti akan menangis!"

Oh, Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia mulai menyindir kita! Agaknya, wanita ini berbicara dengan sedikit sopan daripada penampilannya. Ini hal baru, sejak dia sepertinya adalah wanita cantik yang tenang dan kolektif dari luar, dan supel dari dalam.

Sensei kemudian memperkenalkan laki-laki dan wanita itu ke Akeno-san dan Aku.

"Mereka berdua adalah Tamiel dan Penemue. Mereka juga satu dari pemimpin sama seperti Sahariel yang tadi. Tamiel bertanggungjawab pada departemen bisnis dan Penemue adalah kepala sekretaris."

Aku tahu itu! Mereka berdua juga para pemimpin, sama seperti laki-laki berkacamata tadi! Oh, ini membuat mereka adalah orang ketiga yang aku temui hari ini! Dan mereka bertindak dimana yang satu bertanggungjawab di departemen bisnis dan satunya lagi sebagai kepala sekretaris! Sepertinya Aku datang ketempat yang tidak terpikirkan hari ini.

"Ya ampun, memiliki semua pemimpin berkumpul disini akan mengurangi kekuatan dari kantor pusat."

Sensei mengeluh kepada Tamiel-san dan Penemue-san dengan matanya separuh tertutup.

Penemue-san menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Kau sungguh bisa bicara meskipun sebagai seorang pemimpin tertinggi yang berdiri di garis-depan. Kau sungguh harus memberikan rasa terima kasihmu pada Shamhaza yang bertindak sebagai Wakil-pemimpin tertinggi."

Yeah, tolong ceramahi dia lebih banyak lagi! Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama! Akeno-san yang berdiri disampingku juga menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kan!

Tanpa mendengarkan kawannya, Sensei:

"Aku selalu mengatakan apapun padanya, jadi itu tidak ada masalah."

Dia bicara sesuatu seperti itu. …..Tolong pahami waktu-waktu sulit wakil-pemimpin Shamhaza-san yang dilewatinya walaupun sedikit.

Tamiel mengatakan ini setelah mengumpulkan dokumennya.

"Semenjak kita telah menyelesaikan keperluan kita, kita akan pergi dari sini. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Armaros dan Barakiel tetap tinggal disini."

"Oh iya, dimana mereka berdua, Tamiel?"

"Mereka berdua mungkin sedang mencari para pemilik sekarang ini."

Sensei dan Tamiel-san lalu memulai pembicaraan. Mereka mulai berdikusi tentang hal-hal rumit seperti institusi ini, laboratorium penelitian yang lain, dan banyak lagi.

–Lalu Penemue-san melambaikan tangannya kepada kita. Oh, aku dipanggil oleh wanita yang sangat cantik!? Itu yang Aku pikirkan–.

"Aku tertarik dengan Putri Barakiel. Mendekatlah kesini sedikit. Kau sepertinya memiliki potensi semenjak kau adalah putri dari manusia yang dicintai Barakiel."

"?"

Akeno-san pergi ke Penemue-san sambil ragu-ragu, dan mereka mulai melakukan diskusi. Setelah Penemue-san mengatakan beberapa hal padanya, AKeno-san mulai mendengarkannya dengan ketertarikan pada apa yang dia katakan, dan menjawab kembali dengan mengatakan "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?". …..Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi Akeno-san menunjukan sekilas sisi S-nya diwajahnya….. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditinggal sendirian, jadi Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan …..tapi sesuatu muncul dimataku yang menarik perhatianku. Itu adalah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding diruangan ini. …..Itu adalah lukisan seseorang, beberapa dari mereka tergantung di dinding.

Sensei melihat kearahku, dan kemudian bertanya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya melihat lukisa yang digantung di dinding ini. Aku hanya berpikir siapa orang-orang yang ada dalam lukisan itu."

Tatapan Sensei berpindah ke lukisan, dan menjawab kembali dengan ekspresi seperti mengingat masa-masa lampau.

"Ya, itu adalah lukisan kawan-kawan kita."

"Jadi, apakah orang-orang yang ada didalam lukisan itu bekerja disini juga?"

"…..Tidak, mereka itu telah meninggal pada perang masa lalu dan semacamnya."

–! Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab balik Sensei setelah mendengar hal itu. Jadi orang yang ada didalam lukisan adalah kawan Sensei yang telah meninggal….. Sensei melanjutkan.

"Pemimpin yang masih hidup didalam anggota Grigori sejak penciptaan adalah tujuh orang diantara kita termasuk, aku, Wakil-pemimpin Shamhaza, Barakiel, si kacamata yang tadi, Tamiel yang berdiri disana, Penemue, dan Armaros."

"…..Si idiot Kokabiel yang dikirim ke Cocytus juga."

Penemue-san mengatakan itu dengan amat lesu sambil menekan-nekan pipinya. …..Bahkan Kokabiel itu yang banyak melakukan tindakan jahat juga merupakan kawan yang penting untuk para pemimpin ini yang bertarung bersama-sama dengannya selama berabad-abad.

"Aku juga mempersiapkan ini untuk Kokabiel juga."

Tamiel-san mengeluarkan foto Kokabiel dan menggantungnya di dinding.

Melihat itu, Sensei mengeluarkan lonceng yang digunakan orang Budha, dan membunyikannya.

"Kita benar-benar kehilangan orang yang mahir."

dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu! Tidak, tidak, tidak!

"Membunyikan lonceng sambil menggunakan foto yang menggambarkan orang mati! Apakah kau menganut agama yang berbeda!? Bukankah semua orang yang disini termasuk Sensei seharusnya berasal dari Kitap Suci!?"

Ini sungguh aneh melihat pemimpin Fallen Angel membunyikan lonceng untuk orang mati seperti orang Budha! Meskipun demikian, apakah kau akan terus menggantung foto dan membunyikan lonceng setiap kali para pemimpin mati!?

Sensei kemudian mengatakan ini sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lupakan hal-hal simple. Kalau begitu, Aku perlu berbicara dengan orang-orang ini, jadi kalian berdua dapat pergi dulu ketempat dimana Barakiel berada. Tempat itu disebut tempat pelatihan, jadi pergilah menuju kesana.

"Kalau begitu, Ise-kun. Haruskah kita pergi ke tempat pelatihan? Lebih penting lagi, Aku telah diberitahu cerita yang menarik…..ufufu."

Ini cuma aku atau apa Akeno-san terlihat sangat gembira? Sepertinya Penemue-oneesan memberitahu dia sesuatu. Akeno-san dan Aku meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan mereka.

**Part 3**

Ini terjadi ketika kita sedang berjalan didalam fasilitas dan melewati tempat istirahat. Ada seorang laki-laki dengan fisik yang bagus duduk di kursi panjang didekat mesin penjualan. Wajahnya pernah aku lihat entah dimana…. sebenarnya itu–!

"Jadi kau ada disini."

Akeno-san merespon segera. Ya! Orang ini adalah ayah Akeno-san, Barakiel-san! Bahkan Barakiel-san sendiri juga terkejut dengan kemunculan Akeno-san dengan memuntahkan air dari botol yang ia minum dengan mengeluarkan suara "Bubuuuu!".

Barakiel-san menanyai Akeno-san sambil terbatuk.

"A-Akeno! A-Ada apa? Membuatmu sampai datang kesini….."

Aku mengusap punggung Barakiel-san yang sedang terbatuk. Aku tak pernah berpikir orang ini yang begitu ketat sebelumnya menunjukan reaksi seperti ini….. Sepertinya kunjungan dari putrinya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Akeno-san mengeluarkan wadah plastik dari kantong kertas. Ketika ia membuka penutupnya, masakan yang terlihat lezat muncul didalamnya.

Oh, itu adalah satu dari masakan Akeno-san yang dia kuasai, sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran. Itu adalah makanan istimewa dengan rasa yang luar biasa dan itu akan membuatmu memakan banyak porsi nasi dengannya! Itu adalah makanan favoritku!

Jika Aku ingat sekarang, Akeno-san yang bertugas memasak menu makan malam kemarin dan dia membuat sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran. Jadi itu adalah sisa dari kemarin huh. Dia membuatnya lebih dari biasanya, tapi itu karena…..

"Aku berpikir membuatkanmu makan siang karena Aku membuat sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran terlalu banyak."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Akeno-san mengeluarkan sebungkus nasi didalamnya dan juga botol sihir. mungkin botol sihir itu berisi sup-miso?

Kita juga duduk di kursi panjang di ruang istirahat. Sepertinya Barakiel-san juga mengalami masa sulit menjaga institut ini dan dia tidak memakan makanan yang tepat sementara. Semenjak ini adalah waktu yang tepat, dia memakan masakan Akeno-san ditempat itu.

Barakiel-san tercengang daripada biasanya, dan tiap kali Akeno-san menyerahkan sebuah makanan, dia mengambil makanan dari putrinya sambil gugup.

"Lalu, Aku akan memakan ini….."

Barakiel-san menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran, dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya untuk merasakannya. Dia kemudian menyicip seteguk miso-sup. ia Terdiam sebentar. Setelah terdiam, ketika Akeno-san dan Aku melihat reaksi Barakiel-san–. Dia mulai mengeluarkan airmata dari kedua matanya seperti air terjun! Dia kemudian memasukan sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran, nasi, dan sup-miso, kedalam mulutnya lagi!

"Yum….. ini sungguh lezat…..!"

Barakiel-san mulai makan dengan semangat sambil menangis seperti orang gila! Dia melihat, dan memberi tanggapannya mengenai makanan itu.

"Sob, sungguh lezat sup-ayam dengan taro dan sayur-sayuran ini…..! Aku ayah paling bahagia didunia…..! Aku memiliki putri yang bisa membuat masakan makanan lezat untukku…..!"

Dia mulai memakan lagi masakan buatan tangan Akeno-san. Dia sepertinya sangat benar-benar bahagia.

"…..Ya ampun, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Wajah Akeno-san memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan nada-marah setelah melihat reaksi Barakiel-san, meskipun dia sepertinya juga senang. Sepertinya dia tidak membenci reaksi itu. Ya, Aku serius berpikir ini bagus mereka berdua bisa seperti itu.

"Dan ini satu lembaran yang berupa alasan kenapa Aku datang kesini hari ini."

Akeno-san menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Barakiel-san.

"Akan ada pertemuan antara orang tua, anak, dan guru jadi ini adalah lembaran yang memberitahukan tentang itu."

Oh, kertas untuk pertemuan orang tua dan guru. Jadi dia datang kesini untuk menyerahkan kertas itu padanya. Barakiel-san yang mendapatkan kertas itu berdiam dan sedikit kebingungan sebentar, tapi ia kemudian menyadari apa maksudnya segera.

"B-Baiklah! Ini adalah pertemuan penting! Aku akan pastikan mendatanginya!"

Dia menyetujui akan hadir sambil membuat anggukan besar. Melihat itu, Akeno-san juga membuat senyum kecil dan menyetujuinya.

"Urusanku disini selesai. Kalau begitu Aku akan pergi semenjak Aku diundang oleh dia. Ise-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Akan tetapi, Aku minta maaf. Aku akan mengamati institut ini sebentar. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti."

Mengatakan itu. Akeno-san berdiri dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

Oh, pertama Gasper yang telah diculik, dan Akeno-san juga pergi kesuatu tempat karena dia menerima sebuah undangan. Itu berarti sebagian besar urusanku disini selesai.

…..Aku berakhir sendirian bersama Barakiel-san. Atmosfer aneh apa ini!? Mungkin Barakiel-san juga merasakan atmosfer disekitar kita, jadi dia kemudian bicara.

"Apa kau masih menggunakan payudara wanita sebagai sumber kekuatanmu?"

–!? Dia masih dalam kesalahpahaman itu!? Berapa kali aku harus mengulang kalau aku bukanlah naga yang memakan Oppai perempuan!

"Tolong biarkan saya jelaskan! Itu adalah kebohongan yang dibuat-buat oleh Sensei!"

"Aku cuma bercanda."

"Kau bercanda!?"

Dia orang yang suka bercanda? Tapi semenjak dia punya penampilan yang tangguh, Aku tidak bisa membedakan dia sedang bercanda atau sedang serius! Barakiel-san terbatuk dan menanyaiku sekali lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bagaimana dengan ini? Ada tempat pelatihan didepan sana. Bagaimana kau datang untuk mengamatinya."

Latihan…..mengamati? Barakiel-san menjelaskan padaku yang sedang ragu-ragu.

"Ada sebuah area dimana kita melatih pemilik Sacred Gear."

–! I-Itu terdengar sangat menarik! Aku tahu tentang bagaimana Grigori mencari pemilik Sacred Gear. Jadi mereka mengumpulkan para pemilik untuk melatih mereka! Aku mau melihatnya! Aku juga seorang pemilik Sacred Gear, dan semenjak banyak lawan yang merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear, Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan itu!

Seperti itu, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pelatihan.

"…..I-Inikah tempatnya….."

Tepat didepanku yang baru saja menelan air liurku, ada sebuah pintu besar yang terdapat huruf "G" besar didepannya. Apakah ini "G" dari Grigori? Sambil Barakiel-san menunjukan, pintu terbuka.

Ini terjadi ketika Aku menginjakan 1 langkah kaki didalam.

"Guwaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Nuguwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tiba-tiba, banyak teriakan kesakitan datang ketelingaku dari segala arah! Eh? Eh? Apa yang terjadi…..? Sambil membawaku yang sedang terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba itu, Barakiel-san berjalan kedepan.

Kita berjalan melewati koridor yang luas. Aku bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan dari tembok yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Guooooo! Ini belumlah berakhir!"

Di satu ruangan, ada laki-laki yang disalib, dia dipukul menggunakan bola besi yang besar dan–

"Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku, Grigori!? Funuuuuuuu!"

Di ruangan lain, ada laki-laki yang tertangkap di meja eksperimen, dan dia mati-matian berteriak sambil ada sekelompok dokter mengelilinginya. …..A-Apa-apaan ini…..?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Eh, bukankah tempat ini harusnya adalah area dimana mereka melatih pemilik Sacred Gear…..? Aku menjadi menyaksikan situasi di setiap ruang selama aku berjalan di koridor…..

Seperti bola besi dan pembedahan misterius, ada juga ruangan lain seperti seseorang ditenggelamkan kedalam air sambil membawa beban, dan sebuah ruang operasi dengan bor dan gergaji!

"U-Umm, Barakiel-san, tempat apa ini…..?"

Aku bertanya padanya pelan-pelan. Itu karena aku jelas-jelas menginjakan kaki didalam tempat yang sepertinya bukan tempat yang dia jelaskan pada awalnya!

"Ya, ini adalah lantai latihan. Kau harus melihatnya. Dengan tujuan membuat diri mereka sendiri lebih kuat, mereka datang untuk menerima latihan dari Grigori."

Mereka menerimanya!? Eeeeeeeh….. Tidak, bagaimanapun yang Aku lihat, ini jelas-jelas ruang penyiksaan dan ruang hukuman….. Ketidaknyamananku menjadi lebih kuat, dan muncul banyak keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Jika aku berpikir tentang itu, institut ini digerakan oleh organisasi Azazel-sensei.

…..Saji juga telah dibawa ke kantor pusat Grigori pada saat bertarung melawan Loki, dan Aku dengar kalau dia menerima pelatihan disana….. Meskipun jika Aku menanyai Saji tentang itu, dia selalu menjawab "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!", dan gemetaran…..

Untuk sebuah alasan perasaan cemasku meningkat. Ketika hal ini terjadi, Aku selalu terseret kedalam hal-hal aneh dan bertemu dengan orang aneh.

Barakiel-san menjelasan ini kepadaku yang membawa ketidaknyamanan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Kita mengundang atau mengambil para pemilik yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan tinggal sendirian sembari memiliki kekuatan itu. Institut penelitian ini berguna untuk mengajari mereka bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan mereka."

Begitu ya. …..Tapi pemandangan dimana mereka diajari bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan mereka harus seperti ini…..? Aku hanya melihat ini sebagai penyiksaan…..Oh, tapi jika Aku berpikir tentang itu, Aku juga menerima latihan dimana seperti penyiksaan dari Azazel-sensei.

Aku pikir memiliki gaya hidup dimana Aku dikejar oleh seekor Naga di gunung itu jauh lebih berat.

Itu bagaimana aku merasakannya sambil menunjukan senyum palsu. –Yah, mengesampingkan itu, Aku harus bertanya Barakiel-san tentang keraguanku semenjak ini adalah kesempatan baik.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang disini ketika mereka telah mengetahui cara menggunakan kekuatan mereka dimasa depan?"

Pertanyaanku. Aku pikir penelitian Grigori ada sesuatu dimana mereka bisa meringankan penderitaan pemilik Sacred Gear yang akan mereka hadapi dikemudian hari. Akan tetapi, apakah orang-orang ini akan menunggu sesuatu terjadi dulu ketika waktunya tiba? Aku khawatir tentang itu.

"Sebelumnya–sebelum adanya aliansi Tiga Kekuatan Besar, kita mengijinkan pemilik Sacred Gear berpengalaman untuk tetap didalam organisasi dengan tujuan menghindari fraksi lain mendapatkan kekuatan. Akan tetapi, sekarang ini berbeda. Jika ada dari mereka yang mencari gaya hidup seperti orang biasa dari mereka yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, maka kita akan mengijinkan mereka melakukan keinginannya, meskipun itu akan tetap ada beberapa larangan."

Itu bagaimana jawaban Barakiel-san.

Mengesampingkan masa lalu, mereka bisa menjalani gaya hidup normal sekarang. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang menarik.

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu lebih tentang ini. Aku sendiri jugalah seorang pemilik Sacred Gear, dan ada juga orang disekitarku yang juga sebagai pemilik. Ketika aku sedang berpikir untuk bertanya sedikit lebih banyak tentang itu, seseorang yang berbicara dengan Barakiel-san muncul.

"Oh, bukankah itu Barakiel. Guhahahahaha!"

Suara keras dengan tawa bagaikan jagoan. Ketika aku melihat kearah suara itu, ada laki-laki dengan fisik yang bagus muncul dari dalam ruangan yang baru saja kita lewati.

…..Tapi aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan kecut setelah melihat penampilan laki-laki itu.

Dia mengenakan armor, helm, dan sebuah mantel. Dia mengenakan penutup mata dan ia memiliki jenggot yang tak beraturan. Tapi untuk suatu alasan dia membawa tameng di tangan kirinya dan kapak ditangan kanannya! Helmnya sepertinya memiliki motif antara burung elang atau burung rajawali, dan tamengnya juga memiliki motif yang sama!

Menilai dari penampilannya, dia seperti pemimpin dari organisasi musuh dalam acara tv tokusatsu! Kecuali dia memiliki desain dari generasi lama! Apapun itu, dia hanya orang orang aneh!

"Oh, Armaros. Jadi kau ada disini."

Barakiel-san menyambut orang aneh itu dengan gembira! Dia mengenalnya!? Jadi dia seorang staff disini meskipun terlihat seperti itu! Barakiel-san memperkenalkannya.

"Dia satu diantara pemimpin Grigori, Armaros. Dia melakukan penelitian yang sebagian besar mengenai serangan melawan sihir, sebuah anti-sihir."

"Guhahahahahaha! Jika itu adalah anti-sihir, maka serahkan padaku!"

Jadi orang aneh ini satu diantara pemimpin! Sebenarnya, pemimpin tertinggi merekapun sendirinya adalah orang aneh juga!

Agaknya, orang tua yang menggunakan sesuatu seperti itu bukanlah anti-sihir! Tidakkah fashionmu itu terlalu jauh dari anti-sihir!? Maksudku, dia membawa kapak dan tameng!

"Armaros, ini adalah Hyoudou Issei-kun, si Sekiryuutei."

Barakiel-san memperkenalkanku padanya. Aku juga memberikan salamku pada pemimpin tokusatsu ini juga.

"Umm, senang bertemu denganmu, Aku Hyoudou Issei–"

Baru mengatakan sampai situ, pemimpin tokusatsu Armaros-san tiba-tiba mengayunkan kapaknya padaku! Owa! apa ini, dengan tiba-tiba!? Aku menghindarinya dengan insting, tapi orang tua ini tiba-tiba menyerangku! Armaros-san berteriak sambil mengacungkan kapaknya padaku!

"Aku tahu tentang kau, Oppai Dragon sialan! Jadi kau akhirnya datang untuk menghancurkan institut ini, huh!"

Huh!? O-Orang ini tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan muka geram sambil mengayunkan senjatanya disini!

"Ini telah ratusan tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir kita! Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu disini!"

"menyelesaikan apa!? Apa hubungan antara kau dan Oppai Dragon!? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu membenciku!? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya!"

Ketika Armaros-san menunjuk padaku sambil terkesima–, Sebuah teriakan aneh seperti "Guu!" datang dari setiap ruangan, dan mereka yang mengenakan pakaian ketat hitam dengan desain antara elang atau rajawali banyak muncul! Orang yang sepertinya ada petarung dari penampilan mereka mengelilingi disekeliling Armaros-san dan membuat kuda-kuda bertarung terhadapku!

"Barakiel-san! Apaan itu!?"

Ketika Aku bertanya pada Barakiel-san–,

"Ya, itu sepertinya petarung Grigori."

"Serius!? ada orang macam itu!? telah setengah tahun sejak aku mengetahui Fallen Angel, tapi ini adalah kali pertamaku menemukan ada orang macam ini!"

Apa Fallen Angel menjadi semakin idiot bersamaan dengan naiknya peringkat mereka!? Orang yang berdiri dipuncak adalah Azazel-sensei! Mungkin alasan kenapa Vali pergi dari Grigori juga karena sesuatu semacam ini!

Armaros-san tertawa keras sambil dikelilingi oleh petarung!

"Guhahahahaha! Oppai Dragon sialan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan markas ini! Markas ini merupakan milik Grigori yang hebat yang menguasai seluruh dunia! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang datang kesini kembali hidup-hidup! Griiiiiiigoriiiiiii!"

Aku masih tidak paham meskipun kau meneriakan Griiiiiigoriiiii! Agaknya, dia benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya dikatakan oleh organisasi musuh! Aku hanya datang kesini bersama Akeno-san, tapi aku mendapati diriku dilihat oleh niat menyerang dimana dia mengatakan dia "tidak akan membiarkanku pergi hidup-hidup"! Bahkan petarung itu berputar ditempat mengatakan "Guu!" layaknya mereka terbawa oleh arus!

Barakiel-san menjelaskan ini padaku dengan muka kesusahan.

"Maafkan aku, Hyoudou Issei-kun! Armaros mengagumi penjahat dari acara tokusatsu jepang….. Bahkan Azazel sendiri terbawa dengan arus buruk ini ketika berkomunikasi dengan Armaros, jadi dia selalu seperti ini."

…..J-Jadi sesuatu seperti itu terjadi. Tunggu, bukankah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ini!? untuk seorang yang disebut pemimpin Fallen Angel untuk terpengaruh oleh penjahat dalam acara pahlawan tokusatsu!

"Armaros, sebenarnya Aku ingin anak ini untuk mengetahui teknik latihan Grigori pada pemilik Sacred Gear. Oleh karena itu–"

Barakiel-san berhenti mengatakannya disana. Itu karena dia menghentikan pandangannya pada salah satu ruangan latihan. Setelah melihat kesana dua kali sambil dia berbicara, pandangannya menempel pada tempat itu. Aku mendapati tindakannya jadi mencurigakan, jadi Aku juga melihat kearah dimana dia melihat, dan–.

[Ara ara, kau perlu melakukan latihan sejak kau gampang jatuh seperti ini. Ufufu, Aku akan melatihmu lebih lagi dengan menggunakan cambuk petir ini!]

Seseorang yang aku tahu mengenakan pakaian Ratu SM dan,

[Guha, Ah, Ratu! Tolong latih aku lebih lagiiiiiiiii!]

-mencambuk pemilik Sacred Gear dengan petir dan cambuk!

Sambil mulutnya termenganga lebar, Barakiel-san berteriak sambil menunjukan ekspresi dimana matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"A-A-Akenooooooo!?"

Ya! Ratu itu adalah Akeno-san! Dia mengayunkan cambuk itu sambil mengenakan kostum berdesain SM, tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi Akeno-san! Dia terus mencambuk si pemilik! Akeno-san yang mengayunkan cambuknya seperti hidup bagaikan ikan yang baru saja masuk kedalam air!

Ekspresinya benar-benar dalam super-S, dan orang yang mendapat cambukan juga dalam ekspresi super-M!

Armaros-san tertawa bagaikan pahlawan!

"Itulah candidat pemimpin wanita kita yang baru saja bergabung. Sepertinya Penemue orang dibalik ini, tapi serius, itu benar-benar tingkah laku layaknya Ratu yang baik. Aku menantikan bagaimana masa depannya! Guhahahaha!"

Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Itu undangan yang diterima Akeno-san!? Apakah sisi S-nya berperan? Ketika ia mendengar cerita dari Penemue-san, dia benar-benar sepertinya tertarik padanya!

"P-Putriku adalah…..hmmmm….."

Ah, Barakiel-san jatuh kelantai karena kejutan yang dia dapat dari perubahan putrinya!

"Guhahahahahaha! Baiklah kalau begitu! tangkap Oppai Dragon!"

[Gun!]

Para petarung itu mengepungku!

"Eeeeeeh!?"

Ketika Aku memikirkan rencana, Aku tertangkap dan dibawa pergi oleh petarung itu! tempat dimana aku dibawa adalah ruangan latihan yang luas.

…..Apa yang didepanku adalah salib yang berdiri dan mesin derek dengan bola besi raksasa. Ingatan tentang lakilaki yang dipukul menggunakan mesin derek sebelumnya datang dikepalaku. itu akan sangat sakit bahkan untuk Iblis jika terkena pukulan dengan itu tanpa adanya alat pelindung apapun!

Armaros-san berteriak sambil membawa bola besi didepannya.

"Ini adalah cara paling efisien untuk latihan pemilik Sacred Gear! Sebuah bola besi! Mengatasi ini akan menuntunmu untuk membangkitkan kekuatanmu! Pahlawan tokusatsu juga melewati cara ini untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya! Oppai Dragon, kau harus merasakan ini juga!"

"Orang biasa tentunya akan mati dengan menerima pukulan dari bola besi! Dan ini yang kau sebut sebagai latihan!? Dan ini bagaimana kau membangkitkan Sacred Gear!? Apa maksudmu dengan…..kalau pahlawan tokusatsu juga melakukan hal yang sama!?"

Aku sungguh terkejut sampai-sampai mataku mau keluar dari tempatnya! Bagaimana caranya bola besi bisa berkaitan dengan Sacred Gear!? Kau ingin mengatakan padaku kalau kau bisa mencapai Balance Breaker dengan menahan pukulan dari bola besi!?

"Vritra Saji Genshirou juga menahan pukulan dari bola besi ini dan juga menerima bedah modifikasi!"

Armaros-san mengatakan itu dengan datar!

Serius!? Jadi anak itu menahan ini dan mendapatkan bedah modifikasi juga!? Bedah macam apa yang dia terima dengan bor dan gergaji….. Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu karena ia mendapatkan perlakuan macam ini di kantor pusat mereka…..?

"Lihatlah, Inilah buktinya."

Armaros-san mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Itu sepertinya foto punggung Saji. A-Ada simbol [G] dipungguuuuungnya!

"Ini benarlah bukti seseorang telah menerima bedah modifikasi dari kami, Grigori, Saji Genshirou telah lahir kembali sebagai Vritra-kaijin dengan teknologi Grigori!"

"Vritra-kaijin!? J-Jadi kau memberitahuku kalau "Vritra Promotion" adalah hasil dari ini!?"

"Dia adalah kaijin yang kami, Grigori, banggakan!"

Seorang Kaijin, ini konyol! Serius! Jadi anak itu mendapatkan kekuatan Raja Naga dengan menerima pembedahan dan lambang! Dn kau mengatakan identitas sebenarnya adalah "Vritra kaijin"!?

Apakah dia mengetahuinya? Tidak, semenjak ia tidak pernah berbicara tentang lambang itu dipunggungnya, ini pasti menjadi seperti ini tanpa ia sadari….. Anak itu menjadi produk mencurigakan tanpa ia ketahui…..

tuh kan? Kau berubah jadi "kaijin" jika kau terlibat dengan Sensei!

Armaros-san mengatakan ini sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dalam rangka membuat pemilik Sacred Gear mempelajari bagaimana mereka menggunakan kekuatannya, kita pertama perlu menggunakan bola besi! Atau kita meningkatkan mereka dengan bedah modifikasi! Atau membuat mereka mendapatkan peningkatan-kekuatan dengan membuat mereka melakukan latihan di gunung dengan seekor Naga! Ini telah dibuktikan secara ilmu pengetahuan dan juga secara teoritis!"

"Jadi kau hanya menggunakan 3 pilihan itu!? Ada apa dengan pilihan latihan yang hanya merupakan bola besi, bedah modifikasi, dan berkemah digunung dengan seekor Naga! Kita ini pemilik Sacred Gear hanya sebuah makhluk!? Lebih penting lagi, itukah hasil dari sebuah organisasi yang telah melakukan penelitian tentang Sacred Gear!? Agaknya, bukankah kau seharusnya ter-spesialisasi dibidang anti-sihir!?"

"Kau perlu mengatasi serangan fisik untuk tetap berdiri terhadap sihir! Kau membunuh penyihir dengan dengan meninju mereka! Mereka itu hanyalah makhluk lemah yang hanya bergantung pada sihir! Pukul mereka, dan pukul mereka lagi! Guhahahaha!"

"Serangan fisik! bukankah memukul dan membunuh tidak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian!?"

Mungkin alasan orang ini jatuh dari Surga itu karena dia adalah "idiot"! Itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa aku dapatkan!

"Sepertinya bedah modifikasi akan berlangsung sekarang ini di ruangan lain. Ayo lihatlah!"

Ketika Armaros-san mengatakan itu, monitor raksasa yang terpasang didalam ruangan ini menunjukan gambar ruangan lain! Apa yang ditampilkan disana–seseorang yang terikat di meja operasi! Dan sekelompok dokter misterius mengelilingi meja operasi! Tunggu, bukankah orang yang terikat di meja operasi–

[U-Um...akankah Aku benar-benar jadi Vampir yang kuat dengan ini? Aku tertarik pada penelitian Grigori jadi Aku datang kesini hari ini...]

–adalah Gasper orang yang bertanya pada sekelompok dokter dengan gugup! Jadi anak itu telah dibawa ketempat seperti itu!

Pemimpin dengan kacamata, Sahariel-san, muncul di layar dan mengangkat kacamatanya.

[Tentu saja. Jika kau menerima bedah ini kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan absolute secar teoritis.- ini adalah apa yang kau sebut sebagai bedah modifikasi! Sekarang, biarkan dirimu terlahir kembali!]

Ketika Sahariel-san menjentikan jarinya, seorang dokter mulai menyalakan mesin gergaji!

Giiiiiiin! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara berbahaya dari layar.

[Hiiiiii! A-Aku benar-benar bisa jadi Vampir yang kuat dengan ini-]

Zaa-. Sesaat Gasper mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, monitor mati dan menjadi kabur!…..A-Apakah anak itu benar baik-baik saja…..?

Monitor kemudian menunjukan gambar berbeda. Ketika Aku melihat kelayar, disana ada Barakiel-san yang disalib dan Akeno-san yang berpakaian seperti Ratu SM!

"Sepertinya ada kandidat baru untuk pemimpin akan melakukan pembersihannya diruangan ini!"

Armaros-san melihat kelayar dengan senang.

P-Pembersihan….. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Barakiel-san…..?

Akenosa-san mendatangi Barakiel-san sambil memegang cambuk.

[A-Akeno! Lihat bagaimana kau berpakaian! Itu memalukan! Aku tidak bisa menghadapi Shuuri yang telah meninggal dengan mendapatimu berpakaian seperti itu!]

Permohonan seorang ayah yang depresi. Akan tetapi, Akeno-san tersenyum.

[Tou-sama, Aku mendengar banyak hal dari Penemue-sama.]

[...D-Dengar?]

[Ya. Kalau kau, Tou-sama, melakukan permainan ini dengan Kaa-sama ketika ia masih hidup!]

SLAP!

Akeno-san memukul Barakiel-san dengan mengayunkan cambuknya tajam! Dia baru saja mencambuk ayahnya! B-Bahkan Barakiel-san akan marah–

Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang terjadi didepan mataku adalah sesuatu yang diluar imajinasiku.

Barakiel-san yang terkena cambuk di perutnya seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

[... ...E-Enak.]

Dia bergumam itu sembari ekspresinya menunjukan kesukacitaan! Enak!? Dia baru saja mengatakan itu Enak!? Jangan bertahu aku! Aku terkejut sambil melihat pada monitor! Akeno-san mengayunkan cambuknya lagi!

SLAP! SLAP!

Suara tajam terulang-ulang! Tiap kali itu mengenainya, suara yang tak bisa dipercaya keluar dari mulut prajurit itu!

[Aaaaaa! Ini! Cambuk ini! Ini membuatku teringat Shuuri pada hari itu!]

Pada hari itu!? Jadi kau mengatakan padaku kalau Barakiel-san dan istrinya itu–.

[Dengan melakukan permainan SM bersama Kaa-sama setiap malam! Laki-laki apa itu! Benar-benar seorang Fallen Angel!]

Kebenaran yang mengejutkan terkuak dari mulut Akeno-san!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Barakiel-san melakukan permainan SM dengan istrinya!?"

Armaros-san yang berdiri disampingku yang sedang terkejud menjawab.

"Ya, sekilas, Barakiel terlihat seperti prajurit yang jujur dan sopan, dan istrinya seperti Yamato Nadeshiko yang murni, tapi sepertinya mereka memiliki sisi yang tersembunyi dimana sang suami adalah Super-M dan sang istri adalah Super-S. Itu sepertinya mereka mendapatkan malam panas dengan melakukan hal itu setiap malam. Guhahahahahaha! Ini berarti Barakiel itu juga membawa rasa bersalah yang membuatnya jatuh dari Surga!"

Apa kau serius…..? Sial, Aku sedikit terkejut! Aku berpikir Barakiel-san yang serius merupakan seorang prajurit dengan sisi baik di Grigori daripada pemimpin tokusatsu dan pemimpin tertinggi yang nakal itu yang membawa nama sebagai seorang pemimpin!

–AKu tak pernah terpikir laki-laki yang mempunyai sebutan "Cahaya dan Petir" berakhir sebagai pemimpin super-M dari Fallen Angel!

[Ah, Akeno! Aku tak pernah terpikirkan caramu melakukan cambukan sama seperti Shuuri! Aku! Aku adalah laki-laki yang beruntung-. Aaaaaah, ini, ini terasa luar biasa! Luuuuarrr Biiiaaaasa!]

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya! Kenapa para pemimpin yang seharusnya aku hargai berakhir mesum! Sirzechs-sama adalah Maou mesum yang memiliki kecenderungan kepada adik perempuannya! Para peringgi Underworld dipenuhi oleh kemesuman!

[Ufufufufufu! Tou-sama! Melebihi Kaa-sama, Aku akan mencambukmu lebih banyak lagi hari ini! Ini! super-M "Petir dan Suci"!]

Akeno-san menunjukan ekspresi Snya, tapi ia sepertinya menikmatinya. …..J-Jadi interaksi antara seorang ayah dan putrinya seperti ini itu baik-baik saja…..? Aku juga ingin melakukan sedikit permainan SM dengan AKeno-san!

Jadi Akeno-san membawa sisi kekejamannya dari ibunya! Seorang super-M sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang super-S sebagai seorang ibu! sungguh garis keturunan yang luar biasa!

Ah, bahkan Azazel-sensei muncul di ruangan SM didalam monitor! Dia muncul ditempat yang tak diduga!

[Baiklah! Aku guru dari Kuou Academy! Mari lakukan pertemuan kita disini! Bapak! Putriu ingin melanjutkan ke universitas, jadi apa pendapatmu tentang itu?]

Kenapa kau memulai pertemuan macam itu disini!? itu pandanga terburuk dari pertemuan mereka!

[Aku pastinya menyetujuinya, Tuan Azazel! Memperoleh lebih banyak Ilmu dan meningkatkan pilihannya untuk masa depannya dengan melanjutkan ke universitas adalah uooooooooooo! itu sungguh indaaaaaah!]

[Itu benar, bapak! Kau sungguh memiliki kehendak yang kuat padanya!-Tunggu, gyafun!]

SLAP! Cambuk Akeno-san juga mengenai Azazel-sensei! Sensei menangis setelah menerima cambukan!

[Uuuuuun! Ini! Meskipun sakit, dia menemukan bagian sensasional kita, dan dan memberi cambukan dengan dampak yang sangat baik yang meningkatkan insting masochism-mu! Aku yakin dia diberkati bakat! Sial! Pertemuan orang tua dan guru dimana kita berkomunikasi dengan cambuk! Jadi ada sesuatu semacam ini huh! Menjadi seorang guru sungguh sulit!]

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memahami itu! Hal mesum apa itu yang dia katakan sambil menunjukan ekspresinya seperti ia menyadari sesuatu!

Monitor menjadi kabur dan berubah. Ini kembali keruang operasi sebelumnya. –Di atas meja operasi adalah Gasper yang membuat kaki, tangan dan kepalanya keluar dari kardus.

[Operasi telah sukses.]

Pemimpin dengan kacamata menghela nafas sambil berkata "Huff", seperti jika ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya!

"Tunggu, meskipun ia mengatakan dia sukses melakukan operasi, itu adalah kardus yang kaki, tangan dan kepala yang tumbuk dari dalamnya! Agaknya, bukankah dia hanya menggunakan kardus!? Operasi macam apa yang dia lakukan pada Vampir!?"

Pandangan yang muncul dimataku yang sedang ragu-ragu adalah–

–Kardus yang terbuka dan didalamnya terdapat rudal yang terpasang!

[Untuk sebuah alasan, Aku merasa seperti orang baru, Jadi hari ini adalah hari perubahanku-]

Gasper mulai mengatakah hal aneh! sadari situasinya! Sekarang ini kau dalam masa perubahan yang tak terkendali!

Armaros-san yang melihat pada monitor mengerang.

"Ngh! Jadi itukah yang kau lakukan, Sahariel! Memasang seorang Vampir dengan rudal! Aku tidak mengerti, tapi itu adalah percobaan baru yang mengijinkanku untuk merasakan tekanan dan kekuatannya! Itu pastinya adalah seorang Rudal Vampir!"

"Tidak,tidak! Siapapun akan menjadi kuat jika ia dilengkapi dengan rudal! Agaknya, seorang Vampir dengan sebuah kardus dan rudal!? Penelitian apa yang telah dilakukan Sahariel-san!?"

Sahariel-san berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti ia menjawabku yang sedang dalam keragu-raguan.

[Fufufu, Aku baru saja menyelesaikan percobaan manusia menggunakan tema, "Bagaimana pasukan musuh bergerak jika dia mendapati seekor monster yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan yang tidak terduga". Mereka tidak akan menduga kardus yang datang ke mereka adalah seorang Vampir, dan musuh bahkan akan semakin terkejut jika itu dilengkapi oleh rudal. Setelah mencoba ini dalam pertempuran sebenarnya, Aku bisa melanjutkan ke rencana kedua, "Bagaimana pasukan musuh bergerak jika seekor Naga digabung dengan tank"! Jika aku dapat meletakan tanganku pada Heavenly Dragon, jadi Aku pastinya akan meng-upgrade-nya!]

–Aku tiba-tiba termasuk sebagai bahan percobaannya!?

[Kukuku...jadi Aku akhirnya akan dipasangkannya dengan tank. Airmataku tidak akan berhenti ketika aku membayangkan tentang Oppai Dragon Tank.]

Ddraig menangis!? semenjak ia sedang rapuh belakangan, dia bahkam menangis pada hal kecil sekalipun!

Pada saat ini, Aku akan di kostumisasi menjadi Naga Tank oleh Sahariel-san. Tidak akan! Ini akan menjadi ide yang sangat bagus jika aku melarikan diri dari sini! Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini meskipun aku harus meninggalkan AKeno-san dan Gasper, atau malahan organisasi jahat ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padaku!

Akeno-san saat ini sedang dalam pertemuan antara Guru dan orang tua SM bersama ayahnya! ini buruk jika aku ikut masuk!

Gya-suke yang terlahir kembali sebagai Rudal Vampir, dia sungguh orang yang baik! Aku tak akan melupakannya!

Aku mencoba pergi dari sini pelan-pelan– tapi seseorang meletakan tangannya dipundakku. Ketika aku berbalik arah, pemimpin tokusatsu Armaros-san sedang tersenyum gembira!

"Oppai Dragon, ini waktunya kita mulai."

Ketika Armaros-san menjentikan jarinya, para petarung membungkuk dengan mengatakan "Guu!", dan lalu menangkapku! Huh!? Apa yang sedang terjadi!?

Mesin derek bergerak, dan bola besi turun kebawah ke Armaros-san!

Armaros-san menunjukan tatapan tajam dan membelah bola besi raksasa itu menjadi setengah dengan kapaknya!

"Sihir penyerang memang sangat kuat. Kau akan tercabik-cabik seketika jika kau terkena mereka dalam kondisi biasa. Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Ini mudah! Kau harus melatih dirimu lebih keras dan mendapatkan tubuh yang dapat bisa menahan sihir! Tubuh yang telah dilatih dapat memantulkan kembali sihir apapun dengan atribut berbeda! Serangan fisik dan pertahanan fisik adalah teori dasar dari anti-sihir! Sambil menahan sihir, kau memukul mereka dimuka dan membunuh mereka! Ini adalah hasi penelitianku terhadap sihir! Lalu sekarang, Oppai Dragon! Kau akan dibasahi dengan warna Grigori disini! Latih tubuhmu dengan bola besi, dan memperoleh tubuh dimana sihir tidak akan bekerja padamu! Guhahahaha! Pahlawan Underworld harus dibawah kendali Grigori hari ini!"

Pemimpin ini yang otaknya terbuat dari otot tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dengan panjang lebar!

Ketika Armaros-san menjentikan jarinya, para petarung menggerakan bola besi yang lain!

Mesin derek dengan bola besi jatuh kepadaku yang sedang mencari hubungan antara bola besi dan anti-sihir–.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa! Selamatkan akuuuuuuuu!"

Teriakanku bergaung didalam ruangan–

Ah, jika pemimpin tokusatsu ini dan ilmuwan gila itu yang melakukan penyerangan ke Kuou Academy dan bukan Kokabiel, maka–. Aku rasa itu akan menjadi lebih kacau.

Jadi mungkin itu hal yang bagus kalau itu adalah Kokabiel!

Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku ketahui setelahnya, tapi tempat latihan ini lebih kepada latihan mental yang melibatkan dengan memberikan rasa sakit, dan ternyata ada tempat berbeda untuk pemilik Sacred Gear berlatih.

Kenalkan padaku yang satu itu! Mereka yang berkaitan dengan Grigori adalah segerombolan orang aneh dan mesum!


	85. Chapter 85

Episode Issei.5[sunting]

–Seperti itu, Aku mengingat tentang pemimpin Grigori dari hari itu.

…..Yup, Barakiel-san merusaknya! Aku sedang menikmati waktu indah dengan emosional pada pertemuan atanra Rias dan Akeno-san, tapi dia membunuh itu karena Aku mulai mengingat tentang pertukaran antara putri super-S dan ayah super-M!

Sona-kaichou yang meminum tehnya dengan santun disebelah Rossweisse-san yang sedang berbicara tentang anti-sihir mengatakan ini.

"Yah, mungkin itu berarti memang bisa mendobrak sihir dengan menggunakan kekuatan. Jika itu adalah sebuah kekuatan mentah yang benar-benar besar, maka itu tidaklah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukannya. Sairaorg Bael bisa mendobrak bermacam tipe sihir dengan tinjunya. Sepertinya Ise-kun juga bisa."

Aku…..Kalau dipikir telah melakukannya dengan menggunakan Dragon-booster untuk menerobos kelompok musuh dan menghabisinya sekalian.

Jika Kiba bersamaku, menghancurkan musuh dengan bantuan dari kiba bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Demikian juga Sairaorg-san….. Kekuatan dan kecepatannya diluar akal sehat, dan dia memiliki spek gila ketika ia menggunakan Lion's Truth. Kalau boleh jujur, Aku tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg-san yang bergabung dengan Regulus. Seperti itulah dia.

Sama seperti Cao-cao, itu membuatku berpikir tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada kekuatan teknik yang telah meningkat sampai pada batasnya.

"Y-Yah, itu mungkin menahannya karena itu Sairaorg-san….. Dia bahkan mungkin bisa berteman dengan Armaros-san."

Itulah bagaimana aku menjawabnya sambil menggaruk pipiku. Sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar berteman.

"Nee-sama! Aku menemukanmu!"

Oh, itu suara Koneko-chan. Jika aku melihatnya, Koneko-chan dan Gasper yang datang kepinggiran kolam telah menangkap Kuroka.

"Nyaa, Sepertinya Shirone dan Gya-kun juga Mau berenang?"

Kuroka mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah berenang. Dia dalam kondisi dimana ia mengenakan Kimononya dan itu hanya menutupi bagian-bagian pribadinya.

"Aku memintamu untuk melatih kami! Itu alasan utma kenapa kau bisa tinggal disini, Nee-sama!"

Koneko-chan, kau sungguh tegas dan mengatakan itu dengan jelas pad kakakmu.

"K-Koneko-chan, Aku tidak masalah melakukan latihan kapan saja, kau tau?"

"Gya-kun memang sama baiknya kepada Nee-sama seperti Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan yang ketat! Meskipun begitu, Koneko-chan sepertinya terlihat senang selama melakukan latihan. Mungkin dia senang karena dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakaknya? Aku sungguh berharap mereka dapat berdamai secepatnya.

Kuroka yang sedang dibawa pergi oleh adiknya dan Gya-suke mengatakan ini seperti ia baru saja mengingatnya.

"Hei, hei, Sekiryuutei-chin. Bisa aku memintamu satu hal-nya?"

"Apa?"

Kuroka menunjuk ke Le Fay.

"Bisa aku merekomendasikan Le Fay menjadi kandidat penyihir yang akan melakukan perjanjian denganmu, Sekiryuutei-chin?"

[-!]

Semua yang ada disini terkejut pada saran tak terduga Kuroka!

Adalah hal yang wajar buat kita untuk terkejut. Tunggu sebentar, jadi Le Fay akan menjadi rekan perjanjianku setelah sampai pada titik ini!?

"K-Kuroka-san!?"

Le Fay juga terkejut seperti kita. Kuroka mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Kuroka melanjutkan sembari mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah keatas.

"Yah, kenyataannya adalah, dia itu penyihir berbakat dan datang dari keluarga yang terhormat, kau tahu? Dan dia juga penggemarmu, jadi Aku tidak berpikir dia ada kekurangan untuk menjadi rekan perjanjianmu,-nya?"

I-Itu tentu saja mungkin benar…..

Kuroka mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan.

"Yah, Arthur tentu saja adalah orang buangan dari Keluarga Pendragon. Tidak hanya dia mengambil Pedang Holy-King yang merupakan harta karun keluarnya, harta kebangsaan, dan harta yang paling bernilai, tapi dia datang kedunia ini untuk mencari lawan yang tangguh. Tapi kau tahu, Le-Fay datang kepada kakaknya yang melakukan hal macam itu karena ia khawatir terhadap kakaknya. Dia sesungguhnya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penyihir dari Keluarga Pendragon."

–!

Jadi sesuatu seperti terjadi huh. Jadi dia datang untuk mendukung kakaknya yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Le Fay mengatakan ini dengan ragu-ragu.

"Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sebenarnya juga khawatir terhadap Onii-sama….."

Jadi dia dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sepertinya didalam tim-Vali, dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak cocok berada disana.

Dia sangat jelas memiliki kepribadian yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya menjadi seorang teroris.

Akan tetapi, Ravel yang merupakan manajerku adalah orang yang pertama membuat pernyataan.

"Mengatakan hal ini memang sungguh menyakitkan….. Tapi kalian semua adalah teroris. Ini adalah fakta yang dimana tidak bisa kalian ubah. Meskipun kalian meninggalkan Khaos Brigade dan berada di situasi dimana mereka mengejar kalian. kalian seharusnya paham kalau fraksi lain juga mengejar kalian karena telah menimbulkan masalah, benar? Aku ada diposisi…..dimana Aku harus berpikir tentang reputasi Ise-sama sebagai prioritas tertinggiku, oleh karena itu Aku harus sangatlah teliti denganmu."

Ravel…..

Aku tersentuh dengan kata-kata anak ini. Dia menjadi begitu lugas dengan tujuan mendukungku….. Aku memiliki manajer terbaik disini…..!

Kuroka juga tersenyum.

"Kau memang benar. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika kau membawa hal itu. Dan Aku menduga organisasi penyihir anak perempuan ini dimana ia bernaung sebelumnya juga memutuskan komunikasi dengannya dari daftar mereka."

Kuroka menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memohon.

"Tapi kau tau, sebagai awal, bisakah kau setidaknya memberinya kesempatan wawancara ringan, Burung Kecil-chan?"

"Namaku Ravel! Ya ampun, Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan rekan perjanjian Ise-sama adalah seorang teroris!"

Aku mengatakan ini kepada Ravel yang lagi marah.

"Yah, Aku juga tertarik padanya, dan dia juga telah memperhatikan aku. Jadi mendengar sedikit pada apa yang ingin dia katakan seharusnya tidak apa-apa."

Aku yakin Le Fay bukanlah gadis yang jahat, dan Aku hanya tertarik saja.

Jika dia dianggap menjadi salah satu dari kandidatnya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Ravel menunjukan muka negatif dan mengangguk ogah-ogahan sambil tidak senang.

"…..Jika Ise-sama mengatakan demikian, maka Aku tidak bisa semata-mata menolaknya. Baiklah. Le Fay-san!"

"Y-Ya!"

Ravel bertanya pada Le Fay yang ketakutan.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Y-Ya!"

sambil mengatakan itu, Ravel mengeluarkan buku memo dan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan kepada Le Fay. Le Fay menjawabnya sambil menunjukan pandangan gugup.

"…..Ya, jadi kau menggunakan black, white, Norse, dan bahkan sihir-fairy….. Dan mereka yang mengikat perjanjian denganmu adalah…..Fenrir!? G-Gogmagog!? Mustahil, ini tidak mungkin…..!"

Pertanyaan Ravel berlanjut meskipun masih terkejut sampai sekarang dan seterusnya, dan kemudian dia akhirnya berhenti menulis.

Ekspresinya memberitahuku kalau ia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"…..Bagaimana ini bisa begini?"

"A-Adakah yang salah?"

Ketika aku bertanya padanya pelan-pelan, Ravel menjawab.

"Aku telah memberikan beberapa standar yang harus dimiliki penyihir berupa faktor yang dibutuhkan Ise-sama dimasa akan datang. Le Fay-san melewati semua standar itu dengan rentan yang jauh. Sebenarnya, Aku bisa melihat kalau ia diberkahi potensi di beberapa area daripada penyihir-penyihir yang telah aku tentukan sampai saat ini….."

Ya, ya. Jadi ia memiliki peringkat yang luar biasa. Dengan kata lain, jika dia bukanlah bagian dari tim-Vali, maka dia pada kondisi dimana akan mendapatkan posisinya saat itu juga! Begitulah, ini pastinya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa aku bayangkan.

Le Fay menjadi penyihir yang akan membuat perjanjian!

Dia manis, dan dia berbakat dalam sihir! Itu juga sepertinya dia bisa membuat sihir yang akan membawa profit bagi Iblis.

Tapi pada titik dimana ia adalah seorang teroris itu yang mencegah semuanya untuk terjadi, huh.

"…..Kenyataan tentang bagaimana ia mendukung Khaos Brigade pastinya adalah masalah besar."

Sona-kaichou mengatakan itu dengan tenang.

Serius, hanya bagian itu yang mengecewakan. Itu mungkin adalah sesuatu yang ia lakukan karena ia khawatir tentang kakaknya, dan bahkan jika itu hanya untuk waktu tertentu, dia tinggal diorganisasi yang dilihat oleh fraksi lain sebagai musuh…..

"…."

Le Fay juga menunjukan ekspresi kesulitan.

Kuroka tertawa seperti jika ia mencoba untuk mengubah atmosfer yang berat ini.

"Yah, itu mungkin akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dalam waktu dekat, dan mendapat tanggapan seperti itu sudahlah cukup baik untuk saat ini-nya. Ngomong-ngomong Shirone, wilayahmu telah diambil oleh senpaimu. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu -nya?"

Kuroka menanyakan hal itu pada Koneko-chan. Xenovia sedang duduk dipangkuanku. Sepertinya Koneko-chan berpikir kalah pangkuanku adalah wilayah penting miliknya…..

"…..Aku bisa duduk disana setelah ini jadi itu bukanlah masalah. Itu juga wilayah independen."

Pangkuanku memiliki peran sepenting itu!? Aku tak bisa apa-apa melainkan terus terkejut!

Gadis Grim Reaper Bennia mulai menulis suatu memo.

«Begitu ya, jadi ada wilayah independen diatas pangkuan Oppai Dragon…..Aku telah mempelajari banyak hal semenjak aku mengetahui kenyataan baru hari ini.»

Jika aku ingat-ingat sekarang, kau ada disini juga. Aku hampir saja lupa karena kau tidak berdiri!

Lalu aku mendengar suara dari pengunjung baru–.

"Ini pastinya menyenangkan memiliki kolam di basement."

Ketika kita semua melihat kearah suara itu–ada seseorang berpakaian Suster! Itu Suster Griselda! Orang yang memimpin staff dari Surga di area ini telah menampakan dirinya! Suster berjalan kearah kita sambil memiliki dua pria mengikutinya.

"Maafkan aku, Ketika kami datang mengunjungi rumahmu, ibu Hyoudou Issei-san datang menyambut kami dimana ia membawa kami kesini."

Ya ampun! Kita sungguh dibuat bingung sampai-sampai tidak menyadari adanya pengunjung!

Ibu, terima kasih! Agaknya, semua yang tinggal dirumah ini berkumpul disini! Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyadari mereka!

"Bagaimana kabarmu."

Suster memberi sapaan yang sopan dan tersenyum.

xenovia yang duduk diatas pangkuanku–membuat tubuhnya kaku akibat munculnya Suster itu. Irina telah menjauh dariku dan duduk dengan sikap yang benar! Suster mencubit pipi Xenovia sambil tersenyum.

"Duduk dipangkuan seorang laki-laki disiang hari, sepertinya kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis tak tahu malu."

"Y-Ya. Mahafkan Hakuuu….."

Xenovia meminta maaf sambil matanya mengeluarkan airmata. Aku menyaksikan sisi manisnya sekali lagi. Dia sungguh tidak dapat berbuat sesukanya didepan Suster Griselda.

Kemudian Suster berdeham dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku dengar kalau Gremory dan Sitri akan melakukan diskusi jadi kami berpikir jika kamu akan bergabung dengan kalian….."

Sona-kaichou dan Akeno-san menyambut Suster sambil bertingkah dengan benar.

"Ya, sebuah kehormatan bagi kita mendapatimu disini."

"Tolong duduk disini. Mari, silahkan minum tehnya."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Suster duduk disalah satu kursi meja, tapi aku risau tentang suatu hal.

…..Dua pria yang datang bersama Suster. Seorang pria dengan pakaian pendeta yang merupakan pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut pirang dan matanya yang hijau. Sepertinya dia tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua dariku?

Seorang lagi adalah orang Jepang. Dia sepertinya memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku. Dia tampak seperti pria Jepang yang terlihat lebih tampan sedikit daripada yang sering kau lihat. Sepertinya dia setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua dariku? kecuali–.

"….."

Dia memiliki seekor anjing hitam yang besar disampingnya. Itu benar-benar hitam. Ini mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya berbulu hitam pekat. Matanya emas bersinal.

…..Aku bisa tahu itu bukan anjing biasa dari aura yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tipe mahkluk supernatural–. Tidak, Aku bisa merasakan perasaan misterius darinya…..

Aku mencapai pada beberapa asumsi…..

Ketika Aku mulai pada asumsi itu, pria yang berpakaian pendeta mengubah ekspresinya dan menyapa kita.

"Bagaimana ya? Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, Iblis dari Kuou Academy. Aku disebut Dulio Gesualdo. Mari berteman dari sekarang~."

–!? D-Dulio!? Jadi itu berarti–

"–Joker."

Sona-kaichou mengatakan itu perlahan. Ya, itu adalah nama Joker dari pihak Surga dimana memiliki level kekuatan yang tidak tersaingi diantara reinkarnasi Malaikat! Sambil kita semua terkejut pada kemunculan tiba-tiba Joker, Orangnya sendiri bertingkah sesukanya dan melihat kearah para anak-anak perempuan.

"Ya ampun, Aku dengar kalau Sekiryuutei-dono memiliki banyak istri cantik, dan sepertinya itu memang benar. Ini benar-benar membuatku iri, benar-benar iri."

Suster memperingatkan Joker yang mengatakan itu dengan santai.

"Dulio? Kau tahu kalau kau adalah Joker yang merupakan kartu trump dari Surga? Jangan mengatakan itu dengan cara kasar."

Suster Griselda mencubit telinga Joker tanpa ampun.

"Ouuuuuuuch. …..Ya ampun, AKu benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat sesukanya jika Aku berada didepan Griselda-neesan."

Jadi Suster tidak hanya mengendalikan Xenovia, tapi juga Joker…..

Sensei dan Suster mengatakan apakah mereka akan atau tidak mengirim Joker ketika Vampir dari fraksi Carmilla datang, tapi Aku tidak menduga kalau akan menemuinya secepat ini.

…..Jadi itu bagaimana menakutkannya pergerakan Khaos Brigade…..

"Dan orang yang ada disini satunya adalah…..?"

Akeno-san menggerakan pandangannya ke pria satunya, pria yang memiliki anjing hitam bersamanya.

–tapi, sebelum Suster bisa menjawab, Kuroka mengatakan ini dengan senang sekali.

"Ini langka-nyan. Vali pasti akan senang jika dia ada disini."

"Kau tahu dia, Kuroka?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Kuroka menunjukan senyum besar yang sangat bermakna.

"–Dia adalah Slash Dog. Pemilik dari [Canis Lykaon]. Dia satu-satunya "manusia" lain selain Cao Cao yang memaksa Vali menggunakan Juggernaut Drivenya."

–!? O-Orang ini!? Hal yang mengejutkan pastinya terus terjadi hari ini!

Setelah mengetahui orang ini adalah Slash Dog setelah Joker, kita semua tercengang!

Hari ini, pemilik Longinus kedua memberikan sapaannya pada kita.

"Hallo, namaku adalah Ikuse Tobio. Aku datang kesini atas nama mantan Pemimpin Tertinggi Azazel. Yang satu ini adalah Jin. Tolong anggap ia adalah Longinus itu sendiri. Semenjak Sacred Gearku adalah tipe avatar independen, dia memiliki instingnya sendiri. Mulai dari sekarang, kita akan mendukung kalian semu dengan bekerja dibalik layar."

Bahkan anjingnya juga diperkenalkan kepada kita….. Begitu ya, jadi anjing ini sendiri adalah Sacred Gear–. Ini fenomena yang sama seperti bagaimana Regulus memperoleh wujud binatangnya? Tidak, sepertinya anjing ini telah berada dalam kondisi itu dari awal.

Sacred Gear benar-benar memiliki berbagai wujud….. Aku berpikir ada banyak sekali hal misterius dibalik itu dimana membuatku memahami sedikit kenapa Sensei begitu tertarik dengannya.

Akan tetapi, orang ini akan mendukung anggota lain dari balik layar! Tidak ada hal yang lebih diandalkan untuk mendengar rumor Slash Dog-san akan mendukung kita dari balik layar!

"…..Hmm, anjing ini tidak menunjukan adanya kelengahan sedikitpun."

"Ya, dia memiliki wajah yang lucu tapi sepertinya potensi yang dimilikinya tidak dapat diukur."

Xenovia dan Irina menunjukan wajah serius akibat aura unik yang dimiliki si Anjing, Jin.

Sona-kaichou mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Cukuplah aneh, setiap pemilik Longinus diantara Tiga Kekuatan Besar berkumpul disini."

Jika Regulus dari Sairaorg-san datang kesini, maka semua Longinus akan berkumpul disini.

Oh, untuk sebuah alasan sesuatu yang luar biasa sedang terjadi! sampai saat ini Kelompok Peneliti Gaib dan Kelompok OSIS telah mengatasi masalah bersama-sama, tapi mendapat dukungan dari sisi Surga dan sisi Grigori adalah sesuatu yang lebih daripada dukungan!

Jika lawan kita kuat dan Naga-Jahat yang brutal, maka ini pastinya itu akan menjadi hal yang penuh masalah kecuali kalau kita memiliki anggota sebanyak ini. Jika resiko dari anggota kita untuk terbunuh berkurang, maka kita tidak bisa meminta lebih. Sejujurnya, jika itu hanyalah kelompok Gremory…..maka itu akan menjadi sebuah situasi dimana itu tidaklah aneh untuk salah satu dari kita terbunuh kapan saja.

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan tujuan menghentikan situasi menyedihkan itu muncul.

–Lalu Slash Dog-san mengatakan ini kepadaku yang sedang berpikir hal negatif didalam diriku.

"Sekiryuutei, Akankah kau melakukan latihan pribadimu juga hari ini?"

"Eh? Ah, Iya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku telah diminta oleh Azazel-san untuk melakukannya bersamamu dan tim ini atas nama Kiba Yuuto, jadi apakah itu akan tidak masalah jika Aku mengambil peran ini?"

–! Benaran!? I-Itu pastinya membuatku senang! Ini lebih daripada merasa terhormati!

Aku membuat anggukan besar dengan kepalaku dan menggenggam tangan Slash Dog-san.

"Silahkan! Tidak ada sebuah kesempatan lain mendapatkan seorang pemilik Longinus sebagai lawanmu dalam sebuah latihan!"

Ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus. Bisa berlatih dengan pemilik Longinus akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang baik untukku dan juga semua anggota kelompok Gremory!

Pemilik Longinus yang pernah aku hadapi dipertarungan sampai saat ini semuanya adalah musuh….. Jadi itulah mengapa kau tidak bisa berlatih dengan pemilik Longinus begitu mudah.

Joker yang berada disampingnya juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, Aku pikir Michael-sama memerintahkanku melakukan hal yang sama. Sekiryuutei-dono, dan kelompok Gremory. Bagaimana kalau mengajakku sebagai rekan latihan kalian juga?"

Luar biasa! Ada apa dengan kesempatan besar tiba-tiba ini! Apakah hal macam ini juga mungkin terjadi!?

"Bahkan Joker!? Silahkan! Aku dengar dari Sensei! Kau sekuat Cao Cao,kan?"

Joker memiringkan kepalanya pada pertanyaanku.

"Hmm, Aku duga, itu jika Aku memiliki semua persyaratannya? Ah, benar juga; kau tidak perlu menggunakan kata-kata formal ketika kau berbicara padaku. Aku buruk dengan hal macam itu. Cukup panggil aku Dulio. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Ise-don."

Seperti itulah, Joker–Dulio, memberiku sebuah salaman persahabatan.

Dia bertindak dengan rendah hati. tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Begitu juga Slash Dog.

Xenovia dan Irina terbakar dengan keinginan besar setelah melihat situasi ini.

"Ini akan sungguh baik. Mendapat banyak pemilik Longinus sebagai lawanmu dalam latihanmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak sering terjadi. Aku sepertinya jadi bersemangat!"

"Kau benar; Aku juga ingin meningkatkan kekuatanku sebagai Malaikat juga!"

"ya, Malaikat yang diproklamirkan-sendiri harus belajar bagaimana seharusnya seorang Malaikat dari Joker."

"Ya ampun! Xenovia, kau harus juga belajar menggunakan teknik dari Slash Dog-san!"

"Kalian berdua akan melakukannya! Aku juga akan berlatih kombinasiku dengan Fafnir-san!"

Sebuah pemandangan dimana Asia menyaksikan antara Xenovia dan Irina bertengkar dengan tatapan hangat. Ya, trio-Gereja juga bersemangat hari ini.

Sona-kaichou kemudian mengatakan ini sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Jika ini tidak masalah buat kalian semua, Aku juga menginginkan pengguna Vritra kami ikut berpartisipasi, jadi bagaimana dengan itu? Aku juga menginginkan anak itu mencapai Balance Breakernya secepatnya, jadi ada kesempatan besar untuknya mencapainya dengan anggota seperti ini."

Joker mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tentunya tidak masalah. Adanya Raja Naga bergabung dalam hal ini."

Jadi latihan Balance Breakernya huh. Bagaimanapun itu, ada tiga pemilik Longinus termasuk diriku sendiri.

Saji, istirahatlah dengan tenang! Aku tidak akan menahan diri!

Sembari semuanya menjadi bersemangat dengan kebaikan hati Joker Dulio dan Slash Dog Ikuse Tobio-san, Suster Griselda mengatakan ini.

"Semenjak teroris semakin membuat tindakan misterius dari sebelumnya, kita harus memperkuat kekuatan para anak muda dari setiap fraksi. …..Sayangnya, sebagian besar orang yang memiliki kekuatan adalah mereka yang berada di posisi tinggi, jadi mereka juga dalam posisi dimana itu sulit bagi mereka mengambil tindakan akibat isu politik. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan dewa dan terutama Kepala-Dewa dari setiap fraksi. Oleh karena itu kita butuh anak muda yang kuat seperti kalian semua dimana bisa dikirim ke berbagai tempat. Jadi tolong pinjami kami kekuatan kalian, tidak hanya untuk Tiga Kekuatan Besar, tapi juga untuk setiap fraksi dan manusia. Kami akan memberimu dukungan terbaik yang bisa kami tawarkan kepadamu juga."

Suster Griselda membungkukkan kepalanya kebawah. Aku lalu mengatakan ini kepada Suster.

"Tolong angkat kepalamu, Suster. Kita akan melakukannya ketika waktunya tiba. Meskipun begitu, Kedamaian adalah hal terbaik."

Ya, sejujurnya, itu akan cukup untukku melakukan hal erotis dan gaya hidup yang damai dengan anak-anak perempuan ini, tapi menjadi seorang Sekiryuutei membuatku terseret kedalam berbagai situasi.

Perjalanan menjadi seorang Harem-King tidaklah mudah. Tapi, Aku masih harus melakukannya.

…..Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Ravel, Ophis, Azazel-sensei, dan anggota OSIS. Aku tidak tahan…..melihat mereka yang dekat denganku antara depresi atau menangis.

Mungkin ada situasi seperti ini lagi dimasa depan. Tapi untuk dapat hidup bersama semuanya dengan damai, Aku akan melakukan semaksimal dan sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa.

Sambil membuat resolusi baru, Joker Dulio mengambil kue diatas meja tanpa bertanya dan kemudian mengatakan ini.

"Yah, memiliki anak muda dari setiap fraksi seperti ini untuk bertemu telah didiskusikan baru-baru ini. Michael-sama juga mengatakan kalau itu sungguhlah menyakitkan hati jika mengharuskan Ise-don dan semuanya disini terus bertarung setiap saat. Jadi aku duga ini bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dapat membuat anak-anak muda saling tahu satu sama lain."

Sensei, Michael-sama, terima kasih banyak! Mendapati seorang Joker dan Slash Dog sebagai rekan latihanku! Ini lebih daripada sebuah dukungan! Ini suatu kehormatan dari Surga dan Grigori untuk mengirimkan petarung muda mereka!

Aku kemudian berteriak setelah meningkatkan semangatku.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai latihan sekarang juga bersama kita semua!"

[Yeah~!]

Xenovia dan yang lainnya mengatakan itu setelahku, tapi Sona-kaichou mengatakan ini dengan tenang.

"Tidak, sebelum itu kita harus berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan dari sekarang dan selanjutnya."

Oh, itu benar.

Yah, itulah bagaimana yang terjadi di kediaman Hyoudou.

Lalu sekarang, Aku berpikir apa Rias, Kiba, dan Sensei, telah sampai di wilayah Vampir.

Aku berharap tidak terjadi apa apa dengan mereka.


	86. Chapter 86

Episode Azazel 1[sunting]

Kota yang diselimuti oleh kabut tebal.

Aku, Azazel, dimana diriku berada diwilayah Vampir dari fraksi Carmilla. Ini adalah sebuah kota kastil dari fraksi Carmilla dimana kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai pusat tempat pusatnya. Vampir dari fraksi Carmilla hidup disini.

Ada sebuah pemikiran dimana Vampir suka dan hidup di bangunan yang memiliki tema jaman Eropa pertengahan dimana itu dibilang jalan pikiran yang kuno, tapi sepertinya tidak seluruhnya benar.

Di kota ini terdapat bangunan dengan bentuk modern yang didirikan disekitar kastil Carmilla yang merupakan leluhur mereka. Rumah warganya berada di area penduduk yang semuanya berwujud bangunan dengan tipe rumah modern. Meskipun sepertinya Vampir murni yang merupakan orang penting disini tinggal di rumah besar dan kuno.

Semua bangunan dengan jelas mempunyai sedikit jendela dimana mereka sepertinya menolak cahaya matahari yang merupakan kelemahan mereka, dan bahkan jika terdapat jendela mereka membuatnya tertutupi.

Yah, disini terdapat kabut tebal seperti ini. Sinar matahari tidak akan mencapai kota ini meskipun selama siang hari.

Ini tepatnya sekarang siang hari. Vampir yang merupakan penduduk malam hari sedang tidur saat ini. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang bergerak pada siang hari; akan tetapi mereka menggunakan pakaian tebal dengan tujuan untuk menghentikan kulit mereka terlihat. Mereka pasti takut terhadap sinar matahari, meskipun dipikir ada kabutnya. Ada juga dari mereka yang berjalan menggunakan mobil. Barang yang dibawa oleh orang dan digunakan sebagai peralatan kota tidak ada bedanya dengan yang ada di dunia manusia. Ini pasti karena mayoritas penduduk disini sebelumnya adalah manusia. kau bisa mengatakan ini sama seperti pada reinkarnasi Iblis yang tinggal di Underworld.

Kabut yang aku singgung tadi itu adalah kemampuan Vampir. Vampir bisa mengendalikan kabut. Jika itu adalah Vampir berperingkat tinggi, maka dia bisa menciptakan kabut yang bisa menutupi sebuah kota sendirian.

Kabut yang digunakan juga bertindak sebagai pelindung dan untuk mencari musuh. Itu mungkin tidak memiliki banyak sifat seperti yang digunakan oleh pengguna kabut George, akan tetapi Vampir yang bisa menutupi seluruh kota ini dengan menggunakan kabut pastinya seseorang yang kuat.

Aku memasuki tempat ini sendirian setelah berpisah dengan Rias. Sebuah tempat dimana berlokasi di daerah pegunungan dengan pelindung yang lebar, dan sebuah tempat yang terpisah dari dunia manusia. Seperti itulah tempat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, wilayah utama dimana digunakan oleh fraksi Tepes tidaklah jauh dari sini. meskipun dipikir sepertinya keduasisi menciptakan garis perbatasan, sesuatu yang bertindak sebagai garis batas negara, diantara keduanya.

Udara dimana aku bernafas juga berwarna putih. Romania adalah negara yang memiliki musim yang sama dengan Jepang. Jika ini sedang musim dingin di Jepang, maka sama seperti disana, disini juga musim dingin. Akan tetapi, negara ini lebih dingin dari Jepang. Dengan temperatur ini, maka tidaklah aneh jika ditempat ini salju akan turun.

Lalu sekarang, alasan kenapa aku mengamati pemandangan dengan sangat santai seperti ini adalah….

"Ini benar-benar membosankan….."

Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku di sebuah cafe. Aku menemukan sebuah cafe langka dimana mereka buka bahkan pada siang hari, jadi Aku minum teh di teras lantai duanya seperti ini.

Meskipun aku menyebutnya teh, ini bukanlah darah. Ini adalah teh hitam dengan rasa yang kuat yang bahkan vampir sangat sukai. Dikatakan kalau semakin pekatnya darah Vampir, semakin berbeda juga mereka dari manusia mengenai citarasa. Darah-murni biasanya tidak bisa meminum apapun selain darah. Mereka yang meminum teh hitam pasti adalah mereka yang berubah dari seorang manusia.

Kenyataannya adalah Aku meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan Carmilla sendiri yang merupakan Ratu dari fraksi Carmilla–tapi itu sepertinya terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat dimana Ratu-sama sedang ditengah sebuah pertemuan.

Hal itu sepertinya telah menyeretnya kewaktu cukup lama, dan beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak aku tiba disini. Mereka menyambutku dengan perlakuan VIP didalam kastil, tapi Aku sangat bosan sehingga aku turun ke kota.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang tak patut dilihat kepadaku dimana bertindak seperti seseorang yang tidak berbuat apa-apa sejak Aku datang kesini setelah membuat sebuah pernyataan besar didepan Ise dan yang lainnya.

…..Sepertinya ada pergerakan didalam fraksi Tepes. Fraksi Carmilla pasti membuat tindakan balasan terhadap mereka. Mereka pasti mau melakukan pertemuan denganku setelah itu.

Ini bukanla seperti mereka mengabaikanku. Orang yang duduk sedikit agak jauh dariku sekarang pasti orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku. Dia juga melepaskan atmosfer semacam itu.

Kemungkinan besar, Carmilla pasti ingin mempunyai semua kartu trump berada ditangannya jadi dia bisa menggunakannya jika waktunya tiba.

Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan dia mengijinkan utusan spesialnya untuk berbicara sebanyak yang dia suka dan meninggalkanku seperti ini ketika Aku memasuki negara ini. Ya ampun, ini sungguh membuatku tercengang bagaimana membanggakannya Vampir bertindak.

Aku menghela nafas sejak aku ada diposisi dimana aku tidak bisa mengakuinya. –Lalu Aku kehilangan keberadaan orang yang mengawasiku. Ketika Aku melihat sekilas, orang yang mengawasiku tergeletak di meja.

Aku mengatakan ini sambil menghela nafas lagi.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau inginkan dariku setelah jauh-jauh datang kesini?–Vali?"

Orang yang mendatangi mejaku adalah Vali sendiri.

"Yah, Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak asing ketika aku datang didekat sini."

Orang ini muncul sambil membawa Bikou, Arthur, dan Fenrir.

"Ya~ya~, Gubernur atau aku harus memanggilmu Direktor sekarang?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Bikou. …..Apakah kau membuatnya tertidur?"

Ketika aku melihat kearah orang yang mengawasiku dengan sungguh-sungguh, monyet nakal ini tersenyum gembira.

He pasti membuat orang itu tertidur dengan beberapa tipe senjutsu.

Alasan orang-orang ini bisa bergerak bebas didalam kabut ini karena mereka mahir dalam menyelinap kedalam. Apapun itu, mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang muncul diwaktu dan tempat tak terduga, dan juga orang kuat yang tidak tertangkap oleh organisasi manapun.

"Jadi,kau punya keperluan denganku?"

Ketika AKu bertanya, orang-irang ini duduk dan mulai berbicara.

"Ya, ini mengenai Naga-Jahat."

Apa yang Vali mulai bicarakan adalah mengenai tentang Naga-Jahat yang orang-orang ini temui.

…..Aku menanyai Vali setelah mendengar semua hal itu.

"Apakah Aži Dahāka kuat?"

Sambil meminum tehnya, Vali tersenyum dan menjawab.

"…..Sepertinya dia sedikit lebih menghibur daripada Pluto."

…..Jadi Aži Dahāka sedikitnya lebih kuat daripada Pluto.

Bikou melanjutkan.

"Agaknya, dia kuat, itu adalah Naga gila. Dia tak diragukan lagi adalah Naga terkuat yang pernah aku lawan. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada lawan yang tidak bisa jatuh."

"Bahkan Grendel sepertinya cukuplah kuat juga."

Arthur juga melanjutkan seperti itu.

Sejak orang-orng ini berkeliling dunia mencari musuh yang kuat mengatakn ini, jadi itu bisa dikatakan kekuatan Naga-naga itu memukau.

Lalu aku mengatakan.

"Iblis muda kita juga mendapati pertarungan sulit diluar dugaan. …..Memiliki orang-orang yang melalui perkembangan yang tidak biasa mengalami "pertarungan sulit" itu setidaknya situasi yang buruk."

Vali bertanya sambil menggerakan salah satu alisnya.

"Seperti yang aku duga, apakah hidupnya kembali Naga-Jahat akibat dari Holy Grail? Itu mengendalikan nyawa,benarkan? Apakah Itu juga mungkin untuk menghidupkan yang sudah mati?"

Yah, ini alami jika memiliki keraguan itu. Ya, ini jelaslah sebuah situasi yang melibatkan Holy Grail.

Holy Grail itu adalah Longinus…..yang bisa mengatur hukum kehidupan.

Tidak ada yang salah jika orang paling atas diantara fraksi Carmilla menjadi ribut akibat itu.

"Lokasi jiwa dan tempat mereka akan pergi menuju kearah yang berbeda untuk setiap agama adalah arti dan bagaimana Holy Grail melakukannya…..Tapi benar-benar membangkitkannya adalah sesuatu yang secara normal tidak mungkin."

Bahkan Ise yang dihidupkan kembali seperti layaknya keajaiban tetap kehilangan tubuh aslinya dan mendapatkan tubuh baru sebagai penggantinya.

Sekali jiwamu meninggalkan tubuh, kau tidak bisa kembali ke dunia asli begitu mudahnya. Itu bagaimana berharganya jiwa yang telah menyelesaikan tugas dan takdirnya ketika meninggalkan tubuh.

Meskipun itu adalah cerita yang berbeda jika kau memiliki teknik, kapasitas, dan eksistensi dimana kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan jiwamu.

Lagi, ada juga menghidupkan kembali dengan menggunakan sistem reinkarnasi Iblis dan Malaikat. Yah, keduanya membutuhkan kondisi dimana kau haruslah mati.

Vali menyipitkan matanya.

"–Kalau begitu Naga-Jahat itu berbeda?"

…..Mereka tangguh, setidaknya.

Aku kemudian mengatakan ini sambil mencelupkan sekotak gula.

"…..Vritra yang jiwanya terpotong menjadi berbagai pecahan bisa dihidupkan. Menebak dari itu, jika kau memiliki celah menguntungkan yang disebut "Longinus" yang ditinggalkan oleh Tuhan dari Kitab, maka….."

"Dan kau bisa mengatakan itu adalah level yang benar-benar berbeda jika itu adalah sub-spesies Balance Breaker."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pada kata-kata Vali yang melanjutkan setelahku.

Bikou mengatakan ini sambil meletakan dagunya di kedua tangannya.

"Jika itu kasusnya, itu berarti fraksi Vampir yang memiliki Holy Grai ada hubungannya dengan Khaos Brigade?"

Ini tidaklah aneh jika fraksi Carmilla tahu tentang keadaan fraksi Tepes sebelumnya. Mereka pasti memiliki pemikiran menggunakan Gasper yang memiliki hubungan dengan Valerie Tepes yang merupakan pemegang Holy Grai adalah orang yang paling efisien untuk dimanfaatkan. Mereka pasti menduga dia akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya jika itu adalah Gasper.

Dalam sebuah ronde pertarungan, kau bisa mengatakan kalau keberadaan Valerie itu sungguh diperhitungkan.

Kita bisa menganggap itu adalah alasan mereka memulai negosiasi dengan kita dimana sebelumnya mereka menolak hingga sekarang seperti sebuah gangguan sama seperti Vampir tidak bisa mengatasi Valerie dan Khaos Brigade yang ada hubungannya dengannya.

Apakah mereka mendatangi kita sambil memandang rendah kita akibat harga diri mereka, atau mereka berencana memanfaatkan kita dan mengambil semua bagian bagus dari sisi seberang?

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Aku ketahui….. Gasper, berbicara sejujurnya, kau bisa menganggap kalau gadis yang disebut Valerie dimana kau merasa berutang budi dengannya itu….. terbungkus sesuatu yang sangatlah serius.

Dan keributan yang disebabkan fraksi Carmilla sejak Aku tiba disini pasti berarti ada sesuatu yang berubah di Tepes.

Aku khawatir tentang Rias dan Kiba. Seperti yang aku pikirkan, Aku mungkin harus memanggil Ise dan yang lainnya…..

–Aku lalu menyadari ada yang berubah dari mereka ini.

Kuroka dan Le Fay tidak ada disini.

"Hei, Vali. Dimana si kucing-nakal dan gadis-penyihir itu?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Vali mengatakan ini sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mereka ada di tempat Hyoudou Issei."

Hmm? Apaan ini?

"Apa kau dicampakkan? Ya ampun, ini terjadi karena kau tidak memberi perhatian kepada mereka, tau?"

Aku bercanda mengatakan itu tapi orang ini menjawab dengan mengatakan "Mungkin saja begitu" tanpa merasa terhasut.

….Itu sepertinya dia tidak terganggu. Ya ampun, Aku harus mengatakan itu kalau dia kurang memiliki daya tarik kepada wanita sampai batas ekstrim. Dia seperti ini semenjak ia masih anak-anak. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada hal romantis sedikitpun.

…..Itu bukan sepertinya dia membenci wanita. Jika dia seperti itu, dia tidak akan mengajak Kuroka dan Le Fay bersamanya.

Dia membuatku khawatir dengan jalan yang berlawanan dari Ise.

Bikou mulai tertawa seperti pahlawan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gubernur. Baik Kuroka dan Le Fay akan datang ke kita jika sesuatu terjadi. Juga, kau tahu mereka mengatakan bermain dengan Sekiryuutei itu menyenangkan? Jadi apakah kau tahu kalau kakaknya yang sekarang ada disini ini merasa aman?"

Bikou memberikan pandangan penuh mana kepada Arthur.

"Ya, sejujurnya, Le Fay akan lebih aman jika Aku meninggalkannya disisinya bagaimanapun. Aku berpikir itu akan baik baginya untuk kembali ke dunia sehari-hari. Bahkan jika ia tidak bisa benar-benar kembali, dia akan bisa mendapatkan kehidupan dimana dekat dengan itu jika ia tinggal bersama disisi Sekiryuutei-dono yang bisa dikatakan zona spesial. Bahkan sepertinya mantan Gubernur akan mempertimbangkanya juga."

Jadi itu bagaimana kau menanggapinya huh. Ya ampun, pendekar pedang ini tidak memiliki cacat. tapi, Begitulah. Sepertinya orang ini menyayangi adik perempuannya meskipun sebagai maniak bertarung juga. Aku lalu mengatakan ini pada Arthur.

"Aku akan memastikan tidak ada seorangpun meletakan tangan mereka padanya sewaktu dia disana. Kecuali, bisakah kau setidaknya mempertimbangkan bagaimana Ise dan yang lainnya akan dipandang oleh pihak lain? Itu akan menjadi masalah jika mereka kedapatan bergerombol dengan kalian secara terbuka."

Arthur juga menganggukan akan kata-kataku dengan mengatakan "Ya".

Yah, Kuroka dan Le Fay sudah dalam kondisi dimana mereka dengan bebas masuk kesana….. Dasar Ise, Seberapa banyak lagi kandidat pacar yang harus ia miliki agar dia yakin? Meskipun mereka berkumpul disekitarnya sebelum ia menyadarinya…..

Mungkin lain kali Aku harus melakukan taruhan dengan Sirzechs dalam hal beberapa banyak anak yang akan dimilikinya dimasa depan.

Ketika Aku berpikir semacam itu, Bikou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopernya. –Itu adalah mie gelas.

Dan juga sebuah teko yang telah dia siapkan tanpa aku sadari. Bikou bertanya padaku sambil melakukan persiapan.

"Yang mana yang mantan gubernur inginkan? Yang merah? Yang hijau? Atau Yakisoba dengan jumlah yang banyak didalamnya?"

Dia sungguh memiliki jumlah mie gelas yang banyak. Dan itu semua merupakan buatan Jepang. Tentu saja mie gelas di Jepang memiliki rasa terbaik.

"kalau begitu beri aku yang Hijau. Aku menyukai soba."

Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka semenjak aku sedikit lapar.

Bikou mulai tertawa lagi.

"Oh, sepertinya kau terbiasa dengan citarasa Jepang. Baiklah. Vali, Arthur, yang mana yang kalian inginkan?"

Aku bertanya sambil menyaksikan mereka yang memilih mie mereka tanpa serius sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kelompok Hakuryuukou-sama yang berkelana ke berbagai tempat mendapati mie gelas sebagai makanan mereka. Tidak bisakah satu diantara kalian yang bisa memasak?"

Bikou melambaikan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Le Fay-lah yang melakukannya. Jika anak itu tidak disni, maka makanan kita berubah menjadi makanan instant saat itu juga. Yah, Aku menykai mie dan baik Vali dan Arthur tidak mengeluh dengan apa yang mereka makan."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan setelah melihat Vali yang membuka bungkus bumbu tepat disampingku. Arthur juga mengatakan "Aku tidak akan mengeluh selama ada teh hitam kelas satu", dan pot tehnya telah siap.

Fenrir….. memakan mie gelas didepannya dengan kasar, jadi Aku bisa merasakan atmosfer yang tidak dapat dijelaskan datang dari binatang ini. Meskipun dipikir dia lebih kecil daripada wujud binatangnya yang besar sebelumya, kalian ini menyadari kalau dia adalah monster legendaris, kan…..? Sebuah mie gelas untuk Fenrir!

…..Menilai hanya dari situasi ini, Aku mulai berpikir kalau si Sekiryuutei yang makan tiga kali sehari dibuatkan oleh istri yang dicintai dan para pacarnya berdiri lebih tinggi daripadanya.

Ya ampun, orang-orang ini bahkan tidak menunjukan sedikitpun kepingan perasaan gugup. Ini adalah wilayah Vampir. Mungkin mereka tidak membawa rasa kepedulian terhadap diri sendiri sebagai kelompok yang dicari?

Tidak, mereka mungkin saja tidak merasa. Mereka ini bagaimanapun adalah orang-orang idiot.

Akan tetapi, Petualangan Vali untuk mencari lawan yang kuat adalah hobi maniak yang cukup besar. Aku tak pernah berpikir itu akan juga melibatkan monster yang juga telah dilenyapkan….. Apakah pengaruhku kepadanya terlalu kuat? Aku mendapatkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk sebagai orang yang telah membesarkannya.

Jika Aku ingat-ingat sekarang, orang ini memilih seseorang yang bertindak sebagai konselor untuk Albion dengan membuat generasi pertama Sun Wukong memperkenalkan seseorang kepada mereka. Ini adalah cerita yang aku dengar setelah ini, tapi orang-orang ini sungguhlah–.


	87. Chapter 87

Life.5 Lambang Serigala[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

Aku adalah serigala yang bahkan bisa memakan Dewa. Namaku adalah Fenrir.

Sekarang ini, Aku mendapati diriku sendiri berada dalam situasi sedikit dalam masalah.

Alasannya karena pada nyatanya dua dari kawanku disegel oleh musuh yang menyerang kita sesaat pertarungan dimulai.

"Kakaka! Dia sungguh Sun Wukong yang menyedihkan! Benar, kakak?"

"Shishishi! Kau benar! Aku tak pernah berpikir kita bisa menangkap yang satunya juga, adik!"

Dua Youkai bertipe-humanoid dimana mereka menggunakan armor yang digunakan oleh pejuang Cina kuno–. Mereka menunjukan senyum yang menyebalkan.

Setelah diserang musuh seperti itu, Dua rekanku yang menyedihkan telah ditangkap oleh mereka. Sungguh mengecewakan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Fenrir-chan?"

Teman sumpah setiaku, Nona Le Fay, juga sedikit kesulitan.

Bagaimana ini berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Biarkan aku mundur kebelakang untuk menjelaskannya.

Bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat, Menantang fenomena yang tidak diketahui atau tidak terselesaikan adalah satu dari tujuan petualangan kita.

Hari ini, kita sekali lagi menginjakan kaki di tempat yang jauh dari dimana manusia hidup didalam pegunungan Cina.

Pemandangan lembah dimana ada kabut disekeliling pilar batu memberikan atmosfer unik yang membuatku berpikir tidaklah aneh seorang pertapa hidup disini. Pemandangan ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang mungkin karena kita berada di negara ini.

Dan didalam tempat ini merupakan satu-satunya apa yang kita cari dipetualangan kali ini.

"Ah, Ini hanyalah gunung. Kabut disini jugalah tebal. Hei, tidak bisakah kita melewati tempat ini hanya dengan menggunakan awan terbangmu, Bikou?"

Wanita yang berbicara kekecewaannya, seorang Nekomata yang dipanggil Kuroka. Dia berambut hitam dan mengenakan kimono hitam.

Dia ahli pada area yang berhubungan dengan teknik seperti kekuatan-demonic, senjutsu, dan youjutsu, oleh karena itu dia memiliki potensi yang besar. Dia adalah reinkarnasi Iblis, akan tetapi, dia membunuh tuannya, dan dia tampaknya bergabung dengan kelompok ini dimasa pelariannya.

Di dalam kepalaku, nekomata ini memiliki peringkat yang rumit.

Dia memang memiliki potensi. Aku akan mengakuinya. Akan tetapi, caranya dia berpikir itu terlalu supel dan berpikir sederhana. Lebih dari itu dia itu terlalu vulgar.

Didalam diriku, kucing ini berada diperingkat rendah didalam hirarki kita. tidaklah mungkin aku menganggapnya seseorang yang setara denganku. Untuk memandangnya sebagai seseorang diatasku adalah hal yang mustahil.

Hirarki ini memang sangat ditentukan atas kehendakku. Harga diriku sebagai serigala melebihi kepandaianku, dan itulah bagaimana dasarnya aku melakukan ini.

Meskipun Aku terlahir dengan cara yang langka dan meskipun Aku memiliki kepandaian, tapi tetap saja aku juga berarti sebagai seekor serigala. Aku tidak mengeluh soal itu dan menerima apa yang sudah menjadi jalan hidupku.

Mendengar si kucing mengeluh, si monyet youkai yang terlihat bodoh (pada nyatanya, dia itu tolol) menghela nafas.

"Duh kau sungguh berisik. Pemimpin kita mengatakan kalau kita akan pergi berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuan kita, jadi itu tidaklah mungkin dilakukan. Lebih dari itu, orang yang menaruh kabut ini adalah pertapa atau apapun itu. Jika Aku menggunakan jutsu secara gegabah, itu hanya akan menarik perhatian pertapa yang lain disuatu tempat."

Orang yang mengenakan armor kuno Cina,–Bikou. Dia hanya terlihat seperti seorang manusia laki-laki dari penampilannya, tapi dia adalah seorang youkai yang mewarisi darah Sun Wukong yang terkenal itu.–Meskipun dia tidak tampak seperti itu sama sekali.

Dia selalu tertawa, dia terpengaruh oleh budaya saat ini, dan diatas itu dia juga menyukai hal-hal macam itu. Apa yang dia makan dan cara dia hidup tidak memiliki sisi elegan sama sekali. Dia seekor monyet vulgar yang dimana aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku sebagai rekannya.

Tak pelak lagi monyet ini memiliki peringkat paling bawah. Aku menempatkannya dibawah si kucing. Aku tak ingin menganggapnya setara dengan ku. Aku akan dipenuhi rasa benci jika seseorang bahkan menyinggung hal itu.

"Yah, dengan berjalan kaki suatu waktu sambil menikmati pemandangan mungkin baik."

Seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti seorang pria terpandang, Arthur Pendragon. Dia adalah keturunan pahlawan, Raja Arthur, dan merupakan pemilik dari Pedang Holy King, Collbrande. Dia mengenakan pakaian dimana tidak sesuai dengan lingkungan semacam ini semenjak ia mengenakan setelan dan kacamata bahkan didalam pegunungan seperti disini.

Dia selalu lembut, dan dia adalah orang yang bahkan tidak membiarkan diriku merasakan sedikitpun atmosfer Raja Arthur…..tapi dia tidak pernah lengah. Bahkan ketika Aku berkomunikasi dengannya, Aku tidak tahu tapi merasakan sebuah "kehampaan" dari dalam orang ini.

Orang ini pastinya tidak memiliki sedikitpun ketertarikan pada apapun, kecuali dengan apa yang membuatnya tertarik. Akan tetapi, dalam hal pertarungan dia membawa kekejaman dan ketepatan yang tidak tertandingi. Dia menghadapi setiap situasi dengan pikiran tenang. Itu membuatku merasa ketakutan dan juga dukungan sebagai seseorang yang mengambil tindakan bersama denganku.

Didalam diriku, pria ini berperingkat cukuplah tinggi. Sebagai seseorang yang berkelana bersamaku, Dia memiliki martabat dan kemampuan.

"Semuanya, tolong tunggu aku….."

Orang yang datang sedikit terlambat adalah seorang gadis yang mahir didalam sihir,–Le Fay. Dia adalah seorang yang berpenampilan seperti penyihir dengan topi kerucut dan mantelnya.

Dia merupakan adik perempuan Arthur yang Aku perkenalkan sebelumnya. Mungkin itu karena mereka berdua adalah saudara, jadi mereka persis satu sama lain, akan tetapi, kau bisa mengatakan mereka benar-benar berlawanan dalam hal kepribadian. Dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun atmosfer dingin seperti yang dimiliki kakak laki-lakinya, dan dia adalah seseorang yang selalu tersenyum didalam kelompok ini.

Tidak seperti anggota yang lain, dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat jahat didalam dirinya. Akan tetapi, sama seperti kakaknya. Dia memiliki sebuah atmosfer unik dimana Aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang terjadi didalam dirinya. Meskipun dia tidak pernah punya sebuah denyut dimana dia berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Daging dan sayuran yang dimasak oleh gadis ini sendiri untukku sangatlah enak, dan itu adalah salah satu kenikmatan bernilai yang aku dapatkan ketika berada didalam kelompok ini.

Untuk alasan itu, Aku menempatkan peringkatnya sebagai teman sumpah setiaku didalam diriku. Aku sering diminta untuk melindunginya, dan kau bisa mengatakan dia adalah seseorang dimana aku paling banyak berinteraksi.

…..Akan tetapi, seperti apa yang dikatakan si monyet dan kucing itu, udara di lembah ini tidaklah nyaman, dan itu bahkan membuat kepekaanku tumpul. Aku merasakan sensasi kehangatan ditubuhku, dan itu serasa membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Area ini pastinya wilayah yang dimiliki seseorang.

Aku tidak mencium apapun yang membuat itu tidaklah alami. Akan tetapi, tatapan seseorang…..sepertinya bukanlah itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan mengganggu dengan kulitku seperti Aku sedang diawasi dan membuat diriku tertangkap.

Kemampuanku untuk merasa menjadi tumpul–. Semuanya pasti bergerak sambil mengetahuinya.

Biasanya, kita tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menampakan diri ditempat dimana kita bisa ditangkap oleh yang lain. Kita mendapati nyawa kita menjadi incaran oleh banyak fraksi bagaimanapun juga.

Karena pertarungan di lain hari dimana kita menyelesaikan perbedaan kita dengan fraksi-pahlawan, kita menjadi diincar oleh Khaos Brigade dimana kita sementara berkelompok sebelumnya. Karena alasan itu, kelompok kita ahli dalam menyembunyikan diri sendiri.

Kita melangkahkan kaki kedalam lembah hari ini karena kita mendapati keadaan tertentu.

"Aku tidak membenci sensasi yang Aku rasakan melalui kulitku di lembah ini."

Orang yang mengatakan kata-kata yang gagah berani itu adalah–.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna campuran perak gelap yang muncul dibelakangku tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun.

"Atmosfer di gunung ini dimana tidaklah aneh jika ada orang yang menyerang kita dari berbagai tempat tidaklah buruk. Ada sifat unik didalam kabut ini…..jadi ini berarti kita telah berada didalam wilayah seseorang. Wilayah yang belum dijelajahi di negara ini tidaklah buruk sejak ini menghiburku hanya dengan atmosfer di gunung ini dan oleh kabut ini."

Orang yang akan aku perkenalkan terakhir didalam kelompok ini adalah Vali. Seorang yang sangat kuat dan pria yang tidak tersaingi yang merupakan pewaris darah dari Lucifer sebenarnya dan juga pemilik kekuatan satu dari separuh kedua Heavenly Dragon, Hakuryuukou.

Atmosfer disekeliling tubuhnya, tekanan yang datang dari tubuhnya, dia menunjukan kalau dia berdiri diatas tempat yang berbeda dari seluruh kelompok yang memutuskan untuk bertindak jahat secara individual. Iris matanya yang mencari pertarungan selalu terbakar dengan api bahkan jika api itu kecil ataupun besar.

Orang yang melepaskan instingku dari tangan Dewa-Jahat Loki yang merupakan ayahku adalah orang ini. Aku merupakan taring dan cakar ayahku. Taring dan cakarku adalah teknik terlarang yang bisa memberikan luka kritis pada Dewa.

Aku adalah anak yang taat pada ayahku Loki,–tidak, Aku telah dijadikannya budak, Aku tidaklah lebih ataupun kurang. Aku sederhananya mengikuti perintah ayahku, Aku merobek lawanku, dan menggigitnya hingga menjadi berkeping-keping. Itu karena Aku percaya bahwa itulah maksud tujuan aku hidup.

Akan tetapi, orang yang mengubah prinsip itu menggunakan rantai sihir Gleipnir, Excalibur Ruler, dan Juggernaut Drive adalah Vali.

Apa yang pria minta dariku adalah–memintaku untuk menemaninya. Dia menginginkan taring dan cakarku untuk pertarungan yang ia cari melawan dewa sebagai senjatanya untuk menyerang dan untuk digunakan sebagai negosiasi.

Aku memberikan kepercayaanku padanya dalam kasus ia sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini. Setidaknya, yang dapat mengendalikan kucing berisik dan monyet vulgar itu adalah Vali.

Aku menempatkan diriku sendiri didalam kelompok ini setelah meninggalkan tempat ayahku Loki…..

Aku kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan dan dagingku akibat Vali dan yang lain…..akan tetapi…..

Orang yang mengelus kepalaku adalah Nona Le Fay.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memanggil Go-kun kesini dengan banyaknya kabut ini."

Nona mengatakan itu sambil melihat kesekitar tebalnya kabut.

Itu benar. Ada satu individu lagi didalam kelompok ini.

Gogmagog. Sebuah senjata purbakala–sebuah golem raksasa. Karena tubuhnya yang raksasa, ada batasan tempat dimana dia dapat muncul, jadi dia biasanya berada didimensi lain dimana dia berbagi denganku. Jika kita membutuhkannya, maka itu membuat dimana satu diantara Vali, Nona Le Fay, dan juga si kucing bisa memanggilnya.

Dia sering berfungsi sebagai penjaga Nona Le Fay yang sering dikirim atau diutus…..meskipun Aku juga mempunyai peran yang sama.

Si monyet berjalan didepanku membungkuk dan menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau tahu, Aku benar-benar berpikir jika dia disini. Orang yang kita cari untuk itu adalah…"

Si kucing memukul kepala si monyet.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini adalah tempat asalmu. Bukankah orang yang kita cari tinggal di lembah ini?"

Kau tahu kalau Aku hanya mendengar dari sikakek generasi pertama dan Aku belumlah benar-benar bertemu dengannya?"

Seperti bagaimana si monyet katakan, kita menemui generasi pertama Sun Wukong dan bertukar beberapa pertanyaan.

Diantara itu, kita diberitahu tentang seseorang karena alasan tertentu.

Alasan tertentu itu adalah–.

Vali bergumam seperti ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita hampir sampai disana, Albion. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Lalu, sebuah suara seseorang yang tidak memiliki wujud fisik berbicara seperti jika ia langsung mengatakannya di otak kita.

[...Yaa, aliran dari ki yang bisa Aku rasakan dari kabut ini serasa tidak menyenangkan, tapi itu tidak menimbulkan suatu masalah.]

Suara ini milik Heavenly Dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Vali, Hakuryuukou Albion. Pada saat itu menanggapi pada suara Vali dan berbicara dimana bahkan kita bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun dia banyak berkomunikasi dengan vali melalui kesadaran mereka dimana kita tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Konselor yang diperkenalkan oleh generasi pertama kepada kita pasti berada dilokasi setelah melewati kabut ini."

Vali melihat kearah ujung kabut dimana dia sepertinya tidak bisa melewatinya.

Ya, kita datang kesini untuk alasan itu. Kita bisa mendapatkan konseling untuk Albion.

Hakuryuukou Albion bertarung melawan Sekiryuutei Ddraig dimasa yang sangat lampau, dan menerima kebencian dari banyak makhluk seperti Dewa dan mereka yang bersekutu dengan kegelapan. Alasan kenapa mereka diijinkam menimbulkan keributan itu karena mereka memiliki kekuatan dimana mereka berada pada peringkat teratas diantara para Naga dan tidak membiarkan makhluk lain yang lebih superior datang mendekati mereka. Untuk alasan itu mereka membuat Tiga Kekuatan Besar bekerjasama dimana mereka menghancurkannya dan mensegelnya kedalam benda yang disebut Sacred Gear…..

Suara Albion sungguh lemah dimana kata-katanya yang membawa martabat telah hilang.

Alasan itu terjadi datang dari rivalnya Sekiryuutei.

Di era saat ini, orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi rival Albion dan Vali adalah seorang yang sangat sangat mesum. Seorang mesum yang mengejar wanita setiap saat adalah Sekiryuutei saat ini. Hanya sejauh apa kenyataan itu merobek hati Hakuryuukou yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dan merupakan hal yang terpandang, bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja membuatku ketakutan.

Jika seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi rivalku adalah seorang yang hanya memberikan perhatiannya pada payudara dan pantat wanita, laku Aku…..Hanya dengan memikirkannya membuatku penuh dengan amarah dan kesedihan. Bahkan Aku, yang bukan merupakan sesuatu yang terlibat dalam ini, merasakan perasaan itu. Jadi itu pasti mengacaukan Albion sangatlah parah didalam dirinya yang dipanggil sebagai Heavenly Dragon.

Ketika Aku mendengar berikutnya tentang bagaimana seorang gadis dari Kelas-atas Iblis Gremory mendapati cahaya menembak keluar dari payudaranya untuk mengisi aura sekiryuutei saat ini, bahkan Aku tidak bisa mempercayai telingaku sendiri.

Pada nyatanya, Albion yang berada ditempat itu menyaksikannya–menjadi begitu terkejut sehingga dia jatuh kedalam kondisi aphasia. Kondisi pikiran Albion hancur sejauh itu sehingga Vali membutuhkan waktu untuk menggunakan armor Heavenly Dragonnya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar seekorpun Naga jatuh kedalam kondisi aphasia sebelumnya.

Bukankah alasan kenapa Vali kalah melawan Cao cao yang merupakan kepala dari fraksi Hero karena itu adalah kecabulan Sekiryuutei yang membuat Albion kehilangan sentuhannya?–Itu adalah apa yang si kucing dan monyet katakan sambil bergurau. …..Bahkan Aku berpikir itu mungkin adalah alasan yang masuk akal…..atau Aku sendiri berpikir terlalu jauh tentang itu?

Ketika aku sedang risau tentang hal macam itu, si kucing yang terlihat kelelahan mengeluh kepada si monyet.

"Ini pada awalnya, bukankah ini salahmu Bikou dengan menggunakan senjutsu lemah yang membuat kita berjalan didalam kabut ini?"

"Hei, apa kau mencoba memuji senjutsumu yang tidak berguna itu dan melempar kesalahan padaku, Kuroka!? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggunakan payudaramu yang besar itu seperti Putri-Switch yang memunculkan sinar keluar darinya untuk membuat kita dapat keluar dari kabut ini!"

"Apa katamu!? Jangan sekalipun mengelompokkan payudaraku yang indah ini dengan hal itu yang bertindak seperti alat pembangkit listrik yang tidak diketahui itu!"

Kedua idiot si monyet dan kucing itu mulai bertengkar dan memandang satu sama lain. …..Ini terjadi setiap saat. Mereka berdua berdebat hal yang tidak berguna setiap saat dan mengganggu atmosfer didalam kelompok kami.

[...P-Payudara...haahaa...apakah Rias Gremory didekat sini...?]

"Tenanglah Albion. Rias Gremory tidak ada disini. Apakah payudara Rias Gremory ada didalam kepalamu? Apa kau tahu suaramu itu gemetaran…..?"

Albion yang mendengar pembicaraan si kucing dan monyet dan mulai bernafas berat tiba-tiba. Bahkan Vali sedikit menunjukan ekspresi serius akibat perubahan yang dialami rekannya.

Sepertinya penyakit Albion cukuplah serius. Ini akan lebih baik jika kita membuatnya menemui konselornya secepat kita bisa.

–!

…..Aku lalu meresakan kehadiran seseorang yang datang didepanku. Itu tidaklah seperti hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak nyaman yang bergerak didalam kabut, tapi itu sebuah kehadiran yang merupakan milik seseorang. Sepertinya semua yang ada dalam kelompok ini merasakanya, jadi mereka melihat ke satu arah. Aku juga melihat kedepan dalam diam.

Sebuah bayangan muncul perlahan dari dalam kabut. Orang yang muncul sambil menyingkirkan kabut adalah–seorang tetua yang mengenakan pakaian biksu.

Dia bertanya dengan ekspresi lembut.

"–Apakah kalian semua orangnya? Aku telah mendengar dari Victorius Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong."

Itu sepertinya orang yang kita cari menunjukan dirinya dahulu.

[hide]**Part 2**

Tempat dimana kita tiba dengan tuntunan laki-laki itu adalah sebuah kabin sederhana yang terbuat dari batu. Interiornya juga terbuat dari material sederhana, dan hanya ada perlengkapan yang digunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari untuk penggunaan terbatas.

Perlengkapan itu juga terlihat cukup tua, dan itu semua terbuat dari material seperti kayu dan bambu. Satu satunya peralatan metallic adalah gunting dan teko teh.

"Ayo masuk kesini."

Laki-laki itu membawa kita kedalam ruangan yang terdapat kasur perawatan. Vali duduk didepan laki-laki itu, dan Aku bergerak ke pojok ruangan, Nona Le Fay berdiri dengan tenang disampingku.

Aku kemudian menggerakan pandanganku kearah pria berumur itu. …..Dia orang yang tenang. Gesturnya jugalah tenang dimana Aku tidak bisa merasakan keragu-raguan sedikitpun tapi sebuah atmosfer kedamaian datang darinya.

"Laku sekarang, bisakah kita mulai? Tolong tunjukan padaku punggungmu. Heavenly Dragon-dono ada disana, benar?"

Laki-laki itu meletakan telapak tangannya kearah punggung Vali, didaerah dimana Sayap Cahaya muncul.

"Aku akan meminta bantuanmu. -Zhantangongdefo-dono."

Mendengar kata-kata Vali, laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Oh, kau tak perlu memanggil namaku begitu formal, kau tau?"

"Lalu Xuanzang Sanzang-dono–itu bagaimana Aku harus memanggilmu?"

Pria yang sekali dipanggil biksu Xuanzang Sanzang mengayunkan kepalanya kesamping pada kata-kata Vali.

"Fufufu, kau tak perlu menambahkan Sanzang. Cukup dengan memanggilku Xuanzang."

Xuanzang Sanzang yang mengatakan itu dengan senyum damai. Tidak, mungkin lebih akurat untuk memanggilnya sebagai mantan biksu Xuanzang Sanzang.

Ya, pria ini adalah biksu yang terkenal yang terekam padalam "Perjalanan kearah Barat". Biksu besar yang mencari buku suci, dan mencapai Tianzhu dengan membawa generasi pertama Sun Wukong, satu dari Lima Raja-Naga Yu-Long, dan muridnya.

Dia adalah orang yang berhasil membawa pulang buku suci setelahnya, dan menjadi seorang Buddha dengan membuat banyak pencapaian. Meskipun Aku tak pernah menduga ia akan tinggal sendirian dengan tenang di dalam gunung tersembunyi dimana banyak kabut tebal ini muncul…..

Buddha ini adalah konselor yang diperkenalkan generasi pertama Sun Wukong kepada kita untu Albion.

[Penyakit hati Heavenly Dragon huh... Oh, ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menolong. Bagaimanapun juga, Aku akan memberitahu ini padanya.]

Sekiryuutei Ddraig yang juga menerima konseling disuatu tempat. Telah berubah seperti ini sejak Albion meminta untuk dibawa ke konselor berbeda dari Ddraig.

"Lalu sekarang, mari melakukan sebuah pembicaraan, Vanishing Dragon-dono."

[...Aku akan berada dalam perhatianmu.]

"Aku juga akan menanyaimu kondisi Heavenly Dragon-dono yang merupakan pemiliknya juga."

"Tentu saja."

Seperti itu, konseling yang merupakan campuran aneh dari Xuanzang Sanzang dan Hakuryuukou dimulai.

Pertama, Albion mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa tidak sehat belakangan ini dan alasan dibaliknya. Dia mulai menjelaskan gamblang bagaimana lawan-agungnya dalam sebuah kondisi seperti itu dan dia dilanda oleh syok besar dan kesedihan.

Ini sulit untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi yang dia alami. Bagaimanapun, separo dari Heavenly Dragon yang membanggakan menjelaskan kerisauannya kepada seseorang. Ini biasanya bukanlah pemandangan yang mungkin terjadi. Makhluk luar biasa didunia ini yang dikatakan sebagai perwujudan dari kekuatan dan kebanggaan, seekor Naga, memuntahkan keluar hal-hal yang dia bawa sendiri didalam dirinya….. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan mengenai ini.

Xuanzang Sanzang mendengarkan cerita Albion dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Begitu ya, jadi rival-agungmu berada disituasi dimana dia berkaitan dengan payudara wanita, dan itu menjadi makin buruk setiap berlalunya hari. Jadi kau menjadi sedih dan depresi."

[...Jika itu hanyalah masalahnya, Aku bisa saja sederhananya mengabaikan si merah. Tapi pengaruhnya bahkan mencapaiku... Aku mendapati diriku dipanggil oleh Kepala-Dewa Norse sebagai...K-Ketsuryuukou...uuuuu,buooooooon...]

…..Ini sungguh tragis dimana Aku tidak bisa menahan melihatnya. Naga legendaris, Hakuryuukou menangis dengan histeris.

Bahkan Hakuryuukou saat ini terdiam sunyi, dan hanya menutup matanya. Dia pasti mengalami masa masa sulit yang datang dari kata-kata yang dikatakan padanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, bahkan Aku mendapat perasaan yang bercampur. Si kucing dan monyet melihat ke sisi lain dan itu sepertinya mereka menahan diri untuk tertawa….. Mereka sungguh tidak berubah membuat tanggapan vulgar.

Xuanzang Sanzang menanggapi dengan sangat sopan pada setiap cerita Albion.

"Akibat kau hidup dari masa ke masa yang bisa dibilang selamanya, dan sejak ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengalami hal macam ini, kau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi ini. Jadi aku juga tidak bisa merekomendasikanmu untuk mengabaikan rival-agungmu Sekiryuutei itu juga. Bagaimanapun, dia juga membawa rasa sakit yang sama sepertimu dan itu membuatnya menjadi rekanmu."

[...Membawa rasa sakit yang sama...rekan...Ddraig...]

"Itu benar. Dari apa yang Aku dengar, orang itu sama–tidak; dia pasti membawa kerisauan yang lebih darimu. Aku juga tidak berpikir itu sebuah hal yang berlebihan untuk dikatakan jika dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamimu, kau tau? Ini mungkin ide yang bagus untuk berbicara dengannya sekali, dengan Sekiryuutei mengenai hal ini."

[...Berbicara dengan Ddraig...huh. Mengenai rasa sakit yang kita rasakan bersama-sama...Aku tak pernah mendapati ide tersebut. Jika Aku berpikir mengenai itu, dia tentunya sama sepertiku. Aku bahkan memendam sebuah dendam padanya, berpikir Aku terseret kedalam ini karena dia. Tapi Aku telah salah... Dia jugalah seorang korban dari Sekiryuutei saat ini-]

Mungkin itu hanya aku, tapi sepertinya ada sebuah kehidupan kembali didalam kata-kata Albion. Itu tentunya seperti pembicaraan dengan Xuanzang Sanzang bekerja. Ini akanlah aneh untukku, Fenrir, untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ini sulit untuk memegang bagaimana mental Naga tersusun. Mereka itu sungguh bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri dan memiliki arogansi dimana mereka tidak mau menuruti perintah siapapun, tapi mereka juga membawa sisi halus seperti yang ia tunjukan saat ini.

…..Saudaraku "Naga Tidur" Midgardsormr jugalah seekor Naga yang sangat sulit dipahami. Meskipun termasuk hitungan sebagai satu dari Raja Naga, dia tidak memiliki kebanggaan untuk itu dan dia sederhananya hanya menjadi seekor pemalas. Dia masih saja menunggu akhir dunia didasar samudra.

Vali menghela nafas.

"Xuangzang-dono, Aku ingin bertanya padamu semenjak Aku memiliki kesempatan ini. pada kenyataannya sisa-sisa pikiran dari Hakuryuukou sebelumnya berdebat untuk membuat sebuah "Asosiasi Korban dari Sekiryuutei"…..jadi apa yang harus Aku lakukan?"

Vali bertanya kepada Xuanzang Sanzang.

Asosiasi Korban dari Sekiryuutei–. Jadi ada sesuatu semacam itu yang akan didirikan didalam Sacred Gear Hakuryuukou….. Hubungan antara Dua Heavenly Dragon di era ini sungguhlah rumit.

"…..Pupu! Kau dengar itu, Kuroka? Apa-apaan itu Asosiasi Korban dari Sekiryuutei!?"

"I-Itu benar-benar menarik-nyan…..! Hubungan antara Sekiryuutei-chin dan Vali bukanlah sebuah rival tapi sebuah harta karun penuh dengan candaan!"

Si monyet dan kucing mulai tertawa karena mereka tidak bisa menahannya….. Mereka berdua ini tertawa banyak sehingga Aku ingin menendang mereka berdua keluar dari kabin ini.

Sepertinya Xuanzang Sanzang juga sedikit dalam kesulitan dalam bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir. Pergi sampai sejauh itu tidaklah dibutuhkan, tidakkah kau berpikir demikian? Dilain sisi, untuk hari ini Aku akan mendengarkan cerita Heavenly dragon-dono."

Konseling Xuanzang Sanzang berlanjut selama tiga jam setelah ini.

"Aku akan pergi dan membuat obat untukmu, jadi tolong tunggu sebentar."

Diskusi utama telah berakhir dan Xuanzang Sanzang mengeluarkan botol dengan obat didalamnya dan tanaman obat kering kemudian mulai mencampurnya.

Cara Xuanzang Sanzang berbicara sungguhlah mengagumkan. Seekor Naga–lebih dari itu seekor Heavenly Dragon, dia bisa melakukan konsultasi padanya dengan damai sembari mengetahui karakteristik dari seekor Naga yang memiliki tipe jarang mau bicara kepada orang lain.

Albion mengatakan kerisauannya kepada Xuanzang Sanzang tanpa memotong ceritanya ditengah-tengah dari awal hingga akhir. Dia ada dalam kondisi dimana bahkan Vali merasa aman menyerangkan konseling kepada Xuanzang Sanzang.

Tiga puluh menit setelah Xuangzang Sanzang mulai mencampurkan obat-obatan. Vali menerima sekantung kertas darinya dimana terdapat obat yang baru saja dibuat didalamnya. Xuanzang Sanzang lalu menjelaskan tentang obat itu.

"Kau perlu memasukan serbuk coklat setelah kau melarutkannya dengan air kepada daerah dimana Sacred Gearmu muncul–dengan kata lain dipunggungmu. Aku yakin itu akan memberikan efek dengan cara seperti itu. Daun coklat yang dibakar akan memberikan efek jika kau memasukannya kedalam mulutmu dengan meminumnya bersama air. Itu akan memberikan efek dimana kau akan merasa damai dan menenangkan dirimu."

"Akankah baik-baik saja jika Aku mengkonsumsinya?"

"Ya, itu akan baik-baik saja. Tolong datang lagi begitu kau menggunakan seluruh obatnya."

Vali mengatakan ini setelah bertukar dua atau tiga kata dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan cerita Albion ketika kita sekali-sekali datang kesini, tapi Aku tidak akan tahu jika kita bisa datang kesini pada saat waktu yang ditentukan karena kabut tersebut."

Apa yang Vali katakan adalah hal yang tepat. Aku yakin ingin menghindar dari tersesat akibat kabut itu dan membuang beberapa jam beberapa jam karenanya.

Xuanzang Sanzang kemudian berkata.

"Itu adalah selang waktu yang ada diantara dunia normal dan desa tersembunyi dimana pertapa Youkai berada didalamnya. Kabut disekitar daerah ini dibuat oleh teknik spesial untuk menghentikan pertapa Youkai yang belum dewasa dan memiliki hati yang jahat dari menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia manusia. Itu akan memberikan efek kepada Youkai lemah dan para praktisi kepada kedua pikiran dan tubuh mereka hanya dengan menyentuh kabut itu. Untuk kalian semua yang dapat berjalan didalam kabut ini itu membuktikan kalian cukuplah kuat. Aku akan juga memberitahumu jalan mana yang tidaklah mudah bagi pertapa lain untuk menyadari keberadaanmu. Jadi tolong pergi melalui jalan tersebut setelah ini."

Jadi ada efek semacam itu di kabut ini. Jadi itu berarti kekuatan kita tidak bekerja dengan benar akibat alasan itu.

Tapi Aku tidak pernah menduga adanya Dunia Youkai di sisi lain dunia…..Aku memang mendengar kalau ada dunia macam itu di dalam sebuah pegunungan, tapi Aku tak pernah berpikir ini merupakan tempat itu. Ini pasti sebuah informasi yang bagus untuk kelompok ini dimana mencari lawan yang kuat. Bahkan sekarang, anggota kelompok ini terisi sedikit semangat bertarung hanya dengan mendengarnya.

"Bukankah ini negara asalmu? Kau harusnya setidaknya tahu tentang itu-nya."

Si monyet disodok pelan oleh si kucing. Si monyet menggaruk kepalanya sambil menunjukan senyuman untuk menghindari apa yang ia katakan.

"Yah~, ada banyak tempat tersembunyi dimana pertapa Youkai tinggal didunia ini~. Agaknya, kampung halamanku tidak memiliki kabut seperti ini. Desaku dipenuhi oleh idiot yang penuh dengan ketenangan, dan Aku adalah satu-satunya yang berdiri sebagai anak nakal. Pertapa Youkai disekitar sini pastinya sedikit brutal."

Melihat reaksi Bikou, Xuanzang Sanzang tertawa perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan generasi pertama. Aku sudah memikirkan seperti itu sejak tadi. Terutama wajahmu ketika kau tersenyum itu mirip dengannya."

Si monyet menunjukan tampang kebingungan mendengar hal itu.

"S-Serius, Biksu-sama!? Apa kau mengatakan padaku kalau akau akan jadi seperti kakek tua monyet itu…..!?"

Aku pikir dia sebenarnya memujinya, tapi sejak monyet ini benar-benar tolol, dia sedang terkejut dengan mendengar Xuanzang Sanzang. Ini adalah bagian dimana dia seharusnya terharu.

–Lalu si kucing yang telinganya berdiri, dan Arthur yang sedang mengamati dalam tenang melihat kearah pintu masuk dengan menyeringai.

…..Aku juga bisa merasakannya. Ada kehadiran seseorang di sisi lain pintu masuk. Dua hawa kehadiran yang misterius yang sedikit-sedikit mendatangi kabin ini.

Semua yang ada disini menyadarinya, jadi kita semua sedang waspada.

Dengan segera, dua hawa kehadiran di depan pintu mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan memecahkan kesunyian.

"Keluar!"

"Keluar!"

Suara laki-laki yang merupakan milik dua orang. Ada orang diluar sanaya yang mencoba memanggil keluar pemilik kabin ini.

Sepertinya Xuanzang mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu dan dia mulai tertawa kecil.

Kita juga meninggalkan kabin dengan mengikuti biksu yang membuka pintu dan pergi keluar. Orang yang menunggu diluar kabin adalah–dua Youkai tipe humanoid yang mengenakan armor yang digunakan oleh pejuang dimasa Cina kuno. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah dan penampilan yang sama satu sama lain. Ada sebuah tanduk tumbuh dikedua kepala mereka, cakar mereka panjang dan tajam, mereka memiliki mata yang besar, dan mereka memiliki mulut yang besar dengan taring keluar dari dalamnya. Tinggi mereka tidak ada bedanya pada rata-rata tinggi manusia laki-laki.

Satu diantara mereka memiliki kata "Kin(Emas)" terukir, dan yang satunya memiliki kata "Gin(Perak)" terukir di armor mereka.

Mereka berdua membuat pertunjukan yang berlebihan– mereka membuat sebuah pose dan kemudian berteriak kepada kita.

"Aku tak lain adalah Raja Bertanduk Emas!"

"Aku tak lain adalah Raja Bertanduk Perak!"

Kita selesai melakukan pertunjukan kita, itulah ekspresi yang mereka katakan.

Melihat mereka berdua, Vali menyeringai sambil si monyet meletakkan tangannya di dahinya.

"…..Apa kalian serius? Aku tak pernah berpikir Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka disini….. Itu adalah Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak…..!"

Youkai Bersaudara yang muncul didalam "Perjalanan ke arah Barat"–itulah Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak. Mereka sepertinya bukan tiruan tapi yang sebenarnya. Youki disekeliling tubuh mereka kuat dan Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun kelengahan dipertahanan mereka meskipun mereka menunjukan pose aneh.

Xuanzang Sanzang tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Ini sepertinya dia mengendalikan kedatangan anak nakal. Menilai dari reaksinya, ini bukanlah satu-satunya waktu mereka datang kesini.

"Oh ya, Bukankah ini Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak. Apakah kalian datang kesini untuk bersantai-santai lagi?"

Melihat biksu tersenyum, Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak mengeluarkan tawa tanpa rasa takut.

"Kakaka, hari ini adalah kali terakhirnya kau bisa mengatakan itu pada kami, Xuanzang!"

"Shishishi, hari ini adalah kali terakhirnya kau bisa bertindak penuh percaya diri, Xuanzang!"

Keduanya membuat kuda-kuda layaknya jika mareka ingin mencoba bertarung melawan Xuanzang Sanzang.

Si monyet yang berdiri didepan Xuanzang Sanzang, dan malahan mengkonfrontasi Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir Aku akan bertemu orang-orang ini pada akhirnya….. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Vali? Apakah kita akan bertarung?"

Si monyet bertanya kepada pemimpinnya, tapi Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak bereaksi dengan membuat ekspresi keragu-raguan pada penampilan Bikou.

"Hei kau, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan "Pertapa Besar, yang Setara dengan Surga"?"

"Kau salah, kakak. Si orang ini mengeluarkan ki yang sama dengan "Pertapa Besar, yang Setara dengan Surga"!"

Ini sepertinya mereka mengetahui identitas si monyet. Itu mungkin benar dalam hal memiliki ki yang sama. Kau bisa mengatakan itu adalah reaksi alami untuk mereka yang mengetahui generasi pertama Sun Wukong.

"Yah, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu disembunyikan sih. Aku adalah Keturunan-sama dari Sun Wukong."

Si monyet memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seperti orang terpandang sama seperti ia mendapatkan kejutan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. …..Dia benar-benar monyet licik. Seperti yang aku pikirkan, peringkatnya terendah diantara kita.

Vali mengambil langkah kedepan dan bertanya kepada kedua Youkai.

"Waktu yang tepat. Raja Bertanduk Emas, Raja Bertanduk Perak, ada sesuatu yang Aku ingin tanyakan kepada kalian berdua."

Mungkin mereka merasakan ki Hakuryuukou, jadi Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak menunjukan muka serius.

"Mgh, adik. Naga ini tidak memiliki ki yang biasa!"

"Ya, kakak. Naga ini melepaskan ki yang tidak normal!"

sepertinya mereka mengetahui kekuatan dari orang yang dipanggil Vali meskipun tanpa bertarung. Seperti yang diduga dari Youkai yang muncul didalam legenda.

Vali bertanya tanpa sedikitpun risau.

"–Aku mencari sebuah gunung yang dikatakan sebagai tempat dimana Pangeran Nazha muncul. Aku ingin pastinya kalian memberitahuku jika kalian tahu tempat itu berada."

Ya, Pangeran Nazha. Itu adala satu dari lawan kuat yang Vali dan kita semua disini sedang kejar. Dia adalah Buddha yang muncul di dua Novel Empat Misteri Terbesar Cina, "Perjalanan kearah Barat" dan "Romansa dari Pentahbisan Dewa". Dia adalah Pahlawan Pertarungan yang mengenakan banyak armor Dewa dan mendominasi banyak pertarungan.

Dalam hal kekuatan bertarung, dia adalah lawan yang kuat yang dikatakan setara atau lebih diatas generasi pertama Sun Wukong. Kita mendapatkan informasi kalau dia kadang-kadang turun dari Mt Sumeru untuk muncul dipedalaman gunung disuatu tempat di negara ini.

"Kakaka."

"Shishishi."

Kedua Youkai itu melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa tanpa rasa takut. Kita bisa menganggapnya kalau mereka mungkin tahu dimana keberadaannya, tapi…..

Mungkin dia menjadi marah pada tawa Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak, jadi Bikou membuat kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan membuat Ruyi Jingu Bang muncul.

"yah, menggunakan kekerasan untuk menanyai mereka bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Ini benar-benar berakhir pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan kita. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan menggunakan kekerasan. Ini terjadi setiap saat.

"…..Bisakah kita bertarung melawan mereka ini, Biksu-sama?"

Bikou mengkonfirmasi kepada Xuanzang Sanzang untuk jaga-jaga.

"Ya, mengamati kekuatan Sun Wukong setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Si Biksu tanpa diduga menyetujuinya. Dia memiliki toleransi yang besar. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai biksu besar yang mengencangkan ikat kepala ajaib setiap kali generasi pertama Sun Wukong melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mungkin kepribadiannya melunak daripada waktu ia seorang biksu dengan menjadi seorang Buddha.

"Fufufu, lalu mungkin Kuroka-oneesan ini harus memberi bikou bantuan-nya."

Orang yang berdiri disamping si monyet adalah si kucing Kuroka. Si monyet menunjukan muka muka seperti ia merasa bosan ketika ia melihatnya.

"Serius, Aku sendiri cukup untuk menghadapi orang-orang ini. Mundurlah Kuroka. Didalam kabut ini, tidak hanya kau tidak bisa menggunakan senjutsumu, tapi kau mungkin tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan-demonic dan youjutsumu juga. Tidak seperti adikmu, bukankah jelek dalam pertarungan tangan dengan tangan?"

"Nfufu Jika aku perlu, itu akan baik-baik saja selama Aku memberi mereka neko-punchku-nyan."

Kedua monyet dan kucing ini mencoba menikmati pertarungan dengan Youkai yang muncul di Novel Empat Misteri Besar, tapi…..

Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak sederhananya menunjukan senyum mesum. Kedua Youkai itu menunjuk kepada Bikou dan Kuroka.

"Jadi yang satu disana adalah Bikou…..dan yang satu disana adalah Kuroka?"

Mereka memastikan nama mereka tapi…..jika ingatanku benar, itu adalah…..

"Ah? Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Nya? Apakah mereka tertarik padaku-nya?"

Mereka berdua ini menanggapi tanpa rasa waspada.

Lalu Raja Bertanduk Perak mengeluarkan labu yang dimilikinya di pinggangnya. Ya, itu adalah–.

Lalu dari ujung labunya mengeluarkan pusaran yng tidak normal dimana monyet dan kucing itu kesedot kedalamnya.

"Uwah! Sial, ini adalah–."

"Unyaan! Inikah labu yang dirumorkan itu!?"

Karena mereka berdua menunjukan kelengahan dipertahan mereka, mereka kesedot kedalam labu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun–.

…..Anggota disini hanya bisa menunjukan wajah tercengang pada hal yang terjadi dengan segera.

…..Hanya sebanyak apa…..keidiotan mereka?

Jika Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk perak persis seperti yang dikatakan di legenda, maka mereka adalah Youkai yang menggunakan Lima Perlengkapan Berharga yang mereka ambil dari Taishang Laojun (Tetua Dewa Penguasa Terbesar).

Dan satu yang terkenal tanpa kecuali diantaranya adalah–Labu Merah. Itu adalah sebuah labu yang menyedot siapapun yang menanggapi ketika nama mereka disebut. Bahkan Aku, yang berasal dari Mitologi Norse, mengetahui ini, namun si monyet dan kucing menanggapinya tanpa waspada sedikitpun. …..Jika mareka menggunakan kekuatan sebenarnya, mereka bisa bertarung tanpa berakhir dalam situasi seperti itu.

Seperti yang Aku pikirkan, si monyet dan kucing itu tolol.

Sekarang kita kembali ke awal cerita…..Sekarang, kedua si tolol itu kesedot kedalamnya, jadi bagaimana yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghadapi Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak?

Hal yang pantas adalah menunggu perintah Vali yang merupakan pemimpin kami.

Arthur membuat Pedang Holy King Collbrande muncul dari dimensi berbeda. Itu adalah pedang-suci yang terbungkus gelombang kekuatan yang besar. Dan kaya akan aura yang masih aktif didalam kabut ini, dan itu pastinya menunjukan kalau itu benar-benar pedang-suci terkuat diantara pedang suci lainnya.

"Vali, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita menyelamatkan Bikou dan Kuroka sebagai prioritas tertinggi? Secara Pribadi, Aku sangat tertari dengan satu dari Lima Perlengkapan Berharga yang mereka miliki, Pedang Tujuh Bintang."

Arthur menatap kearah pinggang Raja Bertanduk Emas dimana dia memiliki sebuah pedang yang menggantung disana. Aku dengar itu memiliki kemampuan menghancurkan kejahatan dan membuat Youkai mematuhi mereka.

"Serius, Bikou dan Kuroka kekurangan rasa waspada yang itu benar-benar menimbulkan sebuah masalah."

Setelah Vali menciptakan dua balok kekuatan-demonic di tangannya, dia menembakkannya kedepan. Meskipun dipikir itu adalah kekuatan demonik yang besar ia menembakkannya dengan enteng, Itu masihlah sesuatu yang ditembakkan oleh Hakuryuukou terkuat dalam sejarah. Mereka yang tak memiliki kekuatan akan lenyap saat itu juga dengan mudah jika mereka terkenanya. Akan tetapi–.

Raja Bertanduk Emas mengeluarkan kipas besar dari punggungnya yang terlihat seperti daun dan mengayunkannya.

"Kipas Banana Palm!"

Kipas besar itu menciptakan angin kuat yang memisahkan sementara kabut disekitar sini, dan disaat yang sama mengirim kekuatan-demonic yang ditembakkan Vali jauh kerah yang berbeda.

…..Satu dari Lima Perlengkapan Berharga yang dimiliki mereka berdua adalah, Kipas Banana Palm. itu adalah kipas jahat yang bisa mengirim siapapun terbang. Sepertinya Vali juga sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Seperti yang Aku pikir, sebuah serangan yang tidak serius tidak akan bekerja pada mereka. Seperti yang diduga dari Youkai yang terekam dalam legenda. Mereka benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang membuat mereka dapat bertarung melawan generasi pertama Sun Wukong."

"Hmm, sepertinya Naga ini memahami kekuatan kita lebih baik daripada kucing itu dan saudara dari Sun Wukong itu, adik."

"Hmm, sepertinya Naga ini lebih layak daripada kucing itu dan saudara dari Sun Wukong itu, kakak."

Mereka berdua menunjukan pose yang berlebihan itu sekali lagi.

""Bagi kami Raja bersaudara, kalian semua tidak ada tandingannya bagi kami!""

Mereka benar-benar Youkai yang bisa mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatku merasa senang.

Orang yang menyaksikan mereka sambil tersenyum adalah Xuanzang Sanzang.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Haruskah Aku memberitahumu kelemahan mereka?"

Vali melebarkan Sayap Cahayanya dari dari punggungnya sambil membuat Divine Dividing Scaled-mail muncul, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Tidak, Aku menantikan pertarungan melawan musuh yang kuat dengan menggunakan gaya bertarungku dan pemahamanku sendiri. Itu adalah tawaran yang bagus, tapi Aku akan bertarung sendiri seperti yang aku inginkan.–Aku akan bertarung tanpa menimbulkan masalah padamu."

Mengatakan itu, Vali pergi kedepan dan mulai bertarung melawan Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak.

Arthur mengangkat bahunya dan memasukan pedang-suci kedalam dimensi lain.

"Yah, kali ini Aku akan menyerahkan pertarungan ini kepada pemimpin kita, tidak, sebagai pemulihan untuk Albion. Le Fay, kita akan mengamati saja hari ini. Namun, kita akan menyelamatkan Bikou dan Kuroka ketika kedua bersaudara itu menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka."

"Ya, Onii-sama. Ufufu, Vali-sama sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Benarkan, Fenrir-chan?"

Yeah, kau benar, Nona Le Fay. Aku duduk disamping Nona Le Fay dan memutuskan menonton pemimpin kami bertarung–.

[hide]**Part 3**

"Aku akan bertanya padamu lagi. Digunung mana Pangeran akan turun?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Vali yang mengalahkan Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak membuat armornya menghilang dan menanyai pertanyaan yang sama kepada Youkai bersaudara. Ia membuat tubuh Youkai bersaudara terikat seluruhnya dengan menggunakan tali kuat yang merupakan satu dari Lima Perlengkapan Berharga.

Setelah bertukar beberapa serangan, sesaat mereka menemukan kalau Vali berada dilevel yang berbeda, mereka mencoba menangkapnya menggunakan tali dari Lima Perlengkapan itu. Tali tersebut yang digunakan kepada mereka dan membuat pergerakan mereka tersegel…..

Meskipun memiliki youki yang kuat dan perlengkapan berharga, mereka memiliki pertahanan yang lemah sama seperti Bikou dan Kuroka, yang dalam hal ini menjadi fatal.

…..Apakah Youkai selalu tanpa sengaja membuat mereka lengah meskipun memiliki kekuatan?

"…..Pangeran berada ditanah dengan bunga lotus dimana itu berada tiga lembah yang jauh dari sini."

"…..Ya,jika kau berbicara tentang Pangeran, maka itu selalu berkaitan dengan lotus."

Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak menjawab seperti itu. Mereka menunjukan ekspresi tidak puas. Mereka mungkin tidak puas dengan hasil yang muncul dari pertarungan mereka. Lalu kedua Youkai bersaudara bertanya pada Vali.

"Apakah kau mungkin percaya dengan hidupnya kembali Raja Iblis Kerbau seperti Pangeran percayai?"

"Apakah kau mungkin berencana mengalahkan Raja Iblis Iblis yang hidup kembali seperti Pangeran?"

Raja Iblis Kerbau–. Raja Youkai Cina yang bertarung sampai mati melawan kelompok Xuanzang Sanzang dimasa lalu. Dalam pengetahuanku, itu terekam kalau dia telah dikalahkan…..

Vali sederhananya menunjukan senyum tanpa ketakutan.

"Itu cerita yang cukup menarik. Aku akan juga mencari informasi mengenai itu bersamaan dengan menemukan Pangeran. Kita berakhir dengan membuang waktu kami dalam mencari Crom Cruach, tapi sepertinya kita bisa menemukan Pangeran."

Serius, orang ini menunjukan senyum penuh kegembiraan ketika ia mendapati informasi mengenai lawan yang kuat.

Setelah Vali mengkonfirmasi hal itu, dia melihat kearah Xuanzang Sanzang.

"Xuanzang-dono, terima kasih telah memperhatikan kami. Aku akan datang kesini lagi ketika obat tersebut habis. Aku berharap mendapatkan persetujuanmu mengenai masalah tadi."

Untuk Vali yang terus terang dan tanpa rasa takut, itu pastinya adalah sebuah cara dia menanyakan suatu permintaan sambil memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

Tidak, orang ini menunjukan perilaku yang tepat terhadap mereka yang patut mendapatkan kehormatan. Hakuryuukou kejam ini juga memiliki sisi semacam itu didalam dirinya.

Xuanzang Sanzang tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku telah ditunjukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik hari ini. Tolong tinggalkan Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak disana kepadaku. Fufufu, Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak, mungkin Aku harus membuat kalian membantuku dalam membuat makan malamku hari ini?"

Kedua Youkai menunjukan wajah tidak senang dan bertindak seperti jika hal itu tidak menyenangkan pada kata-kata Xuanzang Sanzang.

–Masalah yang tersisa adalah–

[Ooi! Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, tapi keluarkan kami dari sini!]

[Hei, pemimpin! Keluarkan kita-nya!]

Aku bisa mendengar suara seperti itu keluar dari dalam labu Crimson yang Nona Le Fay pegang. Ya, si monyet dan si kucing masih ada didalam labu.

Vali mengangkat pundaknya.

"Kalian berdua harus tetap tinggal didalam sana untuk sementara. Raja Bertanduk Emas dan Raja Bertanduk Perak, Aku akan meminjam labu ini untuk sementara. Ini sepertinya berguna untuk melatih kedua badut ini. Ini sepertinya akan bekerja sebgai tempat dimana mereka bisa merefleksikan kesalahan mereka."

[Apakah kau serius, Vali!? Apa kau marah pada kami!? Itu karena kita kesedot kedalam labu ini!? kita hanya lengah sedikit! Kita akan menang jika kita melawannya lagi!]

[Nyaan! Pemimpin, kau idiot! Aku akan lari ketempat dimana shirone berada begitu Aku keluar dari sini-nya!]

kedua idiot itu membuat sebuah alasan atas kekalahan mereka dari dalam labu.

"Serius, hal yang menyenangkan sungguh terjadi ketia aku berada didalam tim ini."

"Kau benar tentang itu, Onii-sama."

Sepertinya Pendragon bersaudara ini juga bersenang-senang. Yah, meskipun aku pikir aku tercengang, Aku tidak mereka buruk berada disini.

Yeah, Aku bahkan menemukan sedikit hal menghibur daripada waktu aku berada bersama ayahku Loki. Tim ini pastinya tim yang tepat untuk tinggal didalamnya jika Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dan tetap pada minatku.

Naga Putih pemimpin kami memutar sebuah benang yang terpasang di labu dimana kucing dan monyet itu berada didalamnya dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ketempat tujuan kita selanjutnya."

Sepertinya perjalanan kita masih jauh dari selesai.

Itulah banyaknya lawan yang kuat dan misteri yang terdapat didalam dunia ini–.


	88. Chapter 88

Episode Yuuto 1[sunting]

Ada hujan salju yang turun dengan tebal diluar–.

Aku, Kiba Yuuto, saat ini sedang didalam wilayah Vampir, Fraksi Tepes, berlokasi dipedalaman Romania bersama dengan tuanku, Rias Gremory.

Ini adalah kastil dari Keluarga Vladi. Kita dibawa kedalam kamar di ruang kediaman yang terdapat pada kastil. Pemandangan yang bisa aku lihat dari jendela adalah salju putih dan kota kastil.

–Kau bisa katan kalau ini adalah kampung halaman Gasper-kun.

Kota itu diselimuti oleh kabut; akan tetapi, itu berhenti tepat sesaat salju mulai turun.

Tentu saja. Kabut tebal itu digunakan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Vampir. Tidak dibutuhkan adanya kabut jika cuaca dimana mulai berkabut.

Secara pribadi, Aku tidak menyukai kabut itu dengan sifat berlendir. Aku merasa tidak sehat sejak kalau dipikir Aku mendapati setiap pergerakanku diamati oleh mereka.

Tanpa diduga, sepertinya Azazel-sensei juga akan mengeluh tentang kabut itu. Pastinya ada kabut juga yang menyelimuti kota di sebelah sana.

Kita diijinkan memasuki kastil yang merupakan markas dari Keluarga Vladi saat itu juga. Buchou yang telah kesampaian melakukan pertemuan dengan ayah Gasper-kun telah diijinkan untuk tinggal disini sementara setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengannya.

Ini berarti ada sesuatu yang masih Buchou inginkan untuk diketahui. Jadi sepertinya Keluarga Vladi tidak dapat memintanya untuk segera pergi dengan mudah…..

Sekarang bersalju; akan tetapi, Aku bisa melihat bangunan raksasa di kejauhan. Ya, itu adalah kasti Keluarga Tepes yang menjadi awal dari fraksi Tepes yang juga merupaka leluhur mereka. itu lebih besar daripada kastil yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Vladi ini.

Untuk seorang Vampir, darah-murni akan dapat tinggal didalam wilayah asalnya. Untuk alasan itu, ada kastil dan rumah mewah didalam kota kastil itu yang merupakan milik bangsawan. Ini pasti merupakan pemandangan yang sama yang terdapat di kota fraksi Carmilla.

Aku dengar ada dari mereka yang berdarah-murni tapi hidup tempat yang lebih dalam. Aku dengar Vampir darah-murni yang seperti adalah menyedihkan dimana mereka tidak dapat menyesuaikan dengan masyarakat Vampir sekarang ini…..

Tak bisa diduga, mungkin Vampir seperti itu lebih bisa hidup bersama dengan kita. Kebangsawanan darah-murni adalah sesuatu yang hanya para darah-murni bisa hargai.

Kemudian pintu kamar terketuk.

[Yuuto, bolehkah Aku masuk?]

Itu Buchou. Ketika Aku menjawab "Ya", tuanku masuk kedalam seakan dia merasa bosan.

Ini pastinya benar kalau dia bosan. Bagaimanapun juga, pembicaraannya terhenti ditengah-tengah.

Aspek didalam kastil berubah hanya dalam beberapa hari lalu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau katakan hanya dengan melihat dan dari atmosfer mereka; akan tetapi, dengan sekilas perubahan yang diberikan oleh mereka yang tinggal disini, kita meyakinkan sesuatu sedang terjadi. Bahkan kepala Keluarga Vladi saat ini, ayah Gasper-kun, yang sedang mendengarkan pendapat buchou tiba-tiba menunda dan pergi ke kastil Keluarga Tepes.

Akan tetapi, sejak kami tinggal dan pertemuannya telah diperpanjang diaa dia masih ingin berbicara, kita memiliki banyak sekali waktu dimana kita tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya hal yang Buchou bisa lakukan adalah pergi diantara kamarku dan kamarnya yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Hal selain itu pada dasarnya adalah dilarang.

Buchou juga melihat keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana jika kau menghubungi Ise-kun?"

Tuanku menghela nafas pada saranku.

"Aku yakin dia sedang disekolah saat ini, jadi Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya dengan mudah seperti itu. Juga menghubunginya tanpa membuat suatu kemjuan sepertinya akan membuatnya khawatir jika aku menghubunginya….."

Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Ini Ise-kun yang kita bicarakan. Jika dia mendapati Buchou tinggal di Keluarga Vladi tanpa membuat kemajuan apapun, itu sepertinya dia akan menganggapnya sebagai "Apakah kau dikurung!?".

Sebenarnya adalah kita ini dalam kondisi dimana kita sedang dikurung, jadi ini kayaknya kita tidak perlu membuatnya merasa khawatir terhadap hal yang tidak perlu.

Buchou yang sedang melihat ke pemandangan diluar bergumam.

"…..Ini sungguh membawa kembali kenanganku. Di hari itu ketika sedang turun salju seperti ini juga."

Buchou mengatakan itu. Oh, maksudmu tentang itu.

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Ini pasti karena tempat ini dekat dengan tempat itu daripada Jepang."

Aku bertemu Buchou pada suatu hari ketika sedang turun salju seperti ini–.

Episode Yuuto 2[sunting]

Pemandangan bersalju yang bisa aku lihat dari jendela tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, tapi aku, Kiba Yuuto, dan Tuanku, Rias Gremory, bersenang-senang dengan membicarakan masa lalu.

"Koneko sungguh tidak mudah untuk bisa dekat denganmu."

Buchou mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Koneko-chan tidak membuka diri kepadaku begitu mudah, bahkan setelah aku kembali kerumah tersebut. Yah, itu tidak bisa dihindari karena kesan pertamanya kepadaku adalah yang terburuk.

Hanya saja, kita memulai untuk hidup sebagai saudara sejak saat itu. Koneko-chan masih merupakan adik yang aku sayangi hingga sekarang.

dan Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san adalah seniorku dan juga orang yang aku anggap seperti kakak perempuanku.

Buchou mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan muka kecewa.

"Aku masih mencari celah dimana kamu mau memanggilku "Rias-oneechan"."

Aku sungguh ketakutan kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengatakannya, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Ise-kun jika aku melakukannya…

Hanya saja, aku menganggapmu sebagai tuan dan juga kakak perempuanku.

Aku juga melihat kepada guruku. Dia adalah wujud idealku tentang bagaimana seorang "Kesatria".

Lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu. Orang yang masuk setelah aku menjawab ketukannya adalah–.

Seorang Vampir dari Keluarga Vladi. Dia adalah pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Gasper-kun. Dia pasti adalah saudaranya yang merupakan keturunan darah-murni.

Jika dia datang kesini langsung tanpa memanggil kami ke ruang tamu itu berarti… sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Si pemuda meminta Buchou sambil menunjukan ekspresi serius.

"Saya minta maaf jika menemui anda seperti ini secara tiba-tiba. Rias Gremory-dono, Maafkan saya tapi bisakah anda mendengarkan apa yang harus saya katakan?"

"Tentu. ….Apakah kamu berasal dari keluarga Vladi?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk.

Jika pemuda ini datang kesini sedangkan kepala keluarga saat ini sedang pergi ke Kastil Tepes itu berarti situasi sudah berubah.

"… Saya mendengar kalau anda dan pengikut anda telah mengalahkan keturunan Maou-lama, Dewa Jahat Loki, dan keturunan Pahlawan."

"… Apa yang terjadi?"

Kepada pertanyaan Buchou, pemuda tersebut melihat kearah jendela, ke Kastil Tepes yang jauh.

"–Benarkah itu adalah suatu karunia "Tuhan dalam Kitab"? Kami bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kami,kelompok dari gelapnya-malam, diberikan itu. Untuk alasan apa, kenapa "Holy Grail" telah diberikan kepada kami…"

Pemuda tersebut membuang nafas ketika mengatakan itu kepada kita dengan ekspresi sudah tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri.

"Rias Gremory-dono, kami harus membawamu kepada Valerie Tepes yang saat ini merupakan kepala dari keluarga Tepes sekaligus merupakan pemimpin fraksi Tepes saat ini."

""–!?""

Buchou dan Aku terkejut bersamaan.

Pemimpin mereka adalah Valerie Tepes… …!?

… … Ise-kun, Gasper-kun, Semuanya. Ini sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diluar imajinasi kita disini.


	89. Chapter 89

Life.6 Biarlah Kilau Didalam Dirimu[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

–Aku ingin hidup.

Hidupku hampir berakhir perlahan didalam hutan bersalju.

Sebagai bahan percobaan, dan sebagai satu dari anak-anak yang dikumpulkan untuk proyek Gereja. Mereka mengumpulkan anak-anak sepertiku yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan orang yang juga memiliki kemampuan untuk proyek mereka dengan tujuan membuat kita dapat memegang pedang-suci Excalibur buatan.

Setiap hari, hari demi hari, adalah sebuah hari-hari percobaan. Itu penuh dengan percobaan yang keji, tapi semenjak kita diberitahu kalau kita akan menjadi makhluk yang spesial yang pada suatu hari akan dipilih oleh Tuhan, rekan-rekanku dan Aku bahkan melakukannya tanpa adanya sedikitpun rasa takut.

Suatu hari, semuanya tiba-tiba berubah.

Mereka tiba-tiba datang untuk membuang kita.

Kita dikumpulkan di satu lokasi dan mereka memberi gas kepada kita–. Tanganku menjadi lumpuh, kakiku berhenti bergerak, dan tubuhku mengalami rasa yang amat menyakitkan seperti aku mengalami sistem syarafku ditebas.

Ada banyak cairan termasuk airmata dan darahku keluar dari tubuhku, dan hanya rasa sakit menguasai tubuhku.

Lalu kesadarankupun melemah–dan Aku akan mati.

Banyak dari rekan-rekanku mati sambil menderita didepanku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada awalnya. Aku bahkan berpikir ini adalah sebuah percobaan.

Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan kalau peneliti yang mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang spesial pada kita dan mereka yang juga percaya pada Tuhan yang sama seperti kita akan membalikan taringnya kepada kita–.

Satu mati, lalu yang keduapun mati. Rekanku mati satu per satu. Aku akhirnya memahami situasi dimana aku berada sambil giliranku untuk mati datang.

Ah, Aku akan mati dibunuh.

Gilirankupun datang dan Aku dikumpulkan ditengah ruangan. Peneliti yang menggunakan pakaian pelindung memasukan gas pada kita terlihat badannya gemetaran.

Bahkan jika Aku mencoba untuk berhenti bernafas, itu ada batasnya. Aku mulai menghirup gas sedikit demi sedikit dan membuat gas tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh setiap aku melakukan pernafasan.

Tubuhku mengalami rasa sakit dan kram, dan matakupun mulai kabur.

Aku terjatuh berlutut dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mengalir didalam tubuhku dengan menggaruk setiap anggota tubuhku, tapi satu dari rekanku mendorong satu dari peneliti itu.

Setelah mereka membuka pintu dengan paksa, rekanku berteriak padaku yang dalam kondisi paling tidak kritis diantara kita semua.

"Pergi! Setidaknya kau bisa selamat!"

Aku–. Mendengar itu, saat itu juga AKu melarikan diri dari ruangan itu setelah berdiri.

Aku tidak ingin mati–.

Dengan hanya kata-kata itu didalam pikiranku, Aku berhasil melarikan diri dari para peneliti setelah Aku menemukan kesempatan untuk kabur.

Mungkin mereka sangat berpikir kalau "Mereka akan percaya pada kita sampai saat terakhir dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan lari dari kita" karena kita merupakan orang yang dengan setia percaya.

Aku berhasil dalam pelarianku karena adanya sedikit celah terbuka di mereka.

"Berhenti!"

"Jangan biarkan dia melarikan diri!"

Akan tetapi, para pengejar dengan keras kepala tetap mengejarku.

Didalam hutan sebuah gunung ketika salju turun, Aku tetap terus berlari–.

Aku mulai mengingat hari dimana Aku menghabiskan waktu didalam laboratorium sambil terus berlari–.

Rekanku yang membuat sebuah janji bersamaku untuk menjadi makhluk spesial. Kita makan bersama, kita bernyanyi bersama, dan kita tertawa bersama.

Akan tetapi–mereka mati. Hanya Aku yang dapat melarikan diri.

…..Aku sukses dalam pelarianku. Kesempatan yang mereka berikan kepadaku…..

Aku akan bertahan hidup dan…..

Kesadaranku mulai memudar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhku–. Aku mulai menimbun perasaan kebencian yang kuat didalam diriku.

Terhadap mereka–.

Mereka yang mengadakan proyek itu–.

Excalibur–.

Tidaklah mungkin aku bisa memaafkan mereka…..!

Akan tetapi, stamina dan kesadaranku mencapai batasnya…..dan Aku terjatuh perlahan didalam hutan.

Aku bahkan tidak dapat menggerakan jariku sekarang.

…..ini jelasnya aku akan mati. Bisakah aku bergerak kedepan sedikit? Bahkan untuk satu langkah kedepan–.

Aku tidak ingin membuat kematian mereka hanya terbuang percuma. Aku…..Aku…..

Aku sederhananya hanya ingin terus hidup–.

Sementara kesadaranku mulai menghilang, sebuah warna crimson muncul didalam mataku–.

Ketika Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas, seorang gadis berambut crimson berdiri didepanku.

Aku dapat melihat senyumnya meskipun mataku telah kabur.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Dia menanyaiku hal itu sambil dia memegangku yang sudah akan mati–.

Itu adalah pertemuanku dengan tuanku, Rias Gremory.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi empat tahun lalu.

Ketika Aku membuka mataku–itu merupakan sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah. Aku…..berbaring diatas ranjang?

Aku jadi sedikit panik melihat langit-langit yang tidak biasa.

…..Aku mendapati gas dilemparkan kepadaku di laboratorium dan Aku melarikan diri dari sana…..

Aku sedang mengembara didalam hutan itu. Aku lalu bertemu seorang gadis dengan rambut crimson…?

Aku…..kenapa ada disini dikamar yang tidak biasa ini…..? Apa aku dibawa kembali ke laboratorium…?

Ketika aku sedang mendapati banyak keraguan, pintu terbuka dan seorang gadi kecil dengan baskom masuk kedalam. …..Dia memiliki telinga seperti-kucing yang tumbuh dari kepalanya. …..Apakah dia seorang monster?

"…..!"

Anak itu menyadari kalau Aku telah bangun dan bergegas keluar kamar sambil membawa baskom itu bersamanya.

[Ara-ara, kau sudah bangun? Baiklah, itu sungguh melegakan. kalau begitu aku harus memanggil Rias.]

Aku mendengar sebuah suara orang lain dari pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Aku bangun dari ranjang dan perlahan melihat keluar.

…..Sebuah ruangan yang luas. Ini adalah sebuah ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah meja dan sepertinya digunakan untuk kehidupan normal sehari-hari.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan gadis yang sebelumnya yang memiliki telinga binatang.

Aku menampakan diriku sendiri setelah gadis berambut hitam pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Gadis bertelinga binatang merasakan kehadiranku dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil badannya sepertinya kaku.

"….."

Dia melihatku dalam kesunyian.

Gadis berambut hitam muncul segera setelah itu dan dia membawa seorang gadis berambut crimson bersamanya. Kedua gadis itu sepertinya umurnya tidak berbeda dari aku. Mereka sepertinya berumur sekitar tiga belas atau empat belas tahun.

Segera setelah gadis berambut crimson muncul, gadis dengan telinga binatang bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengannya.

Gadis berambut crimson mengatakan ini sambil dia tersenyum.

"Tolong jangan mengganggu anak ini. Dia sangatlah takut kepada orang. Dia dipanggil Koneko, jadi tolong jagalah dia. Anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam itu dipanggil Akeno."

Ketika gadis berambut crimson itu membelai kepala gadis bertelinga binatang, gadis yang dipanggil Koneko sepertinya sangat senang.

Ya, itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Koneko-chan. Dia baru saja dibawa oleh Rias-buchou saat itu dimana dia mulai mendapatkan kembali emosinya jadi saat itu adalah saat dimana dia sangat waspada kepada apapun.

Dan disaat itu, Aku memahami kalau gadis-gadis ini memiliki aura yang tidak biasa disekitar mereka yang itu merupakan bukan milik manusia.

Aura ini…..Aku juga merasakannya sebelumnya ketika berada di laboratorium.

–Mereka ini Iblis.

Aku mengambil pisau yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mengacungkannya kepada mereka.

"…..Dimanakah tempat ini? Kenapa Aku disini!? Siapakah kalian ini!?"

Gadis berambut crimson tertawa pada tindakanku. Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun marah pada perilakuku.

"Kita ada di Jepang. Kau tahu dimanakah itu? Itu adalah negara kepulauan yang terletak di ujung timur. Ini adalah beberapa tempat didunia ini dimana itu damai. Aku membawa mu kesini sejak kau memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan orang Jepang. Ini adalah tempat tinggal sementaraku di Jepang."

Jepang? Kedamaian? Tempat tinggal sementaranya?

Ini adalah sebuah situasi dimana aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Kenapa Aku disini di Jepang ketika aku jatuh didalam hutan di Eropa?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti panik tapi ketika gadis berambut crimson dan gadis berambut hitam menganggukan kepala mereka satu sama lain–mereka memunculkan sayap seperti kelelawar dari balik punggungnya.

Sayap Iblis–.

Dia kemudian mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan wajah yang lembut yang tidaklah seperti Iblis.

"Aku adalah Rias Gremory. Aku adalah ahli waris dari Keluarga Gremory, Iblis Kelas-atas. Dan kau jugalah–."

Gadis yang menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai Rias mengacungkan jarinya kearah punggung ku.

Lalu Aku juga merasakan sebuah sensasi dimana sesuatu tumbuh keluar dari punggungku. Ketika Aku melihat kearah itu, ada sayap berwarna hitam pekat muncul keluar–.

"Kau telah mati sekali. Itulah kenapa Aku mereinkarnasimu sebagai seorang Iblis."

…..Butuh beberapa menit setelahnya untuk membuatku memahami apa yang ia katakan.

Aku mati di hutan itu dan dipindahkan ke Jepang setelah menjadi seorang Iblis–.

Kenyataan ini benar-benar menghancurkan nilai yang aku miliki sebelumnya–.

[hide]**Part 2**

"…."

"…..Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu."

Rias Gremory dan Aku berdiri menghadap satu sama lain. Aku menjadi sangat waspada setelah itu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka disini.

Ini sepertinya adalah sebuah ruangan disebuah rumah disuatu kota di Jepang.

Aku membuat sebuah pedang dengan tanganku dan mengacungkan pedangku kepada Iblis Rias Gremory.

Aku masih ragu padanya waktu itu. Aku bahkan ketakutan.

Tidakkah itu wajar? Aku diberitahu kalau Iblis itu jahat dan merupakan musuh dari para pengikut seperti kita ketika berada di laboratorium. Bahkan jika Aku menjadi sesuatu yang dibuang dari proyek itu–Membuang apa yang telah diajarkan kepadaku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah, bahkan jika Aku telah mengkhianati Tuhan.

Dia memperlakukan aku dengan lembut. Itu malahan membuat kewaspadaanku kepadanya semakin kuat.

Tidaklah mungkin seorang Iblis bisa sangat ramah. Pasti ada suatu alasan dibalik ini. Itulah bagaimana Aku berpikir.

…..Alasan kenapa dia mengubahku menjadi Iblis pasti karena dia bisa menggunakanku untuk sesuatu. Aku dengar Iblis menipu manusia dan mereinkarnasi mereka menjadi salah satunya. Dia bisa saja mereinkarnasiku karena mengetahui Aku adalah subjek percobaan di laboratorium itu.

…..Tidak, ini mungkin kesempatan baik. Menggunakan seorang Iblis dengan tujuan membalaskan dendamku mungkin adalah ide yang bagus. Waktu itu pikiranku dalam kondisi yang mengerikan akibat kebencianku dan kecurigaanku terhadap yang lain sehingga aku tidak masalah memberikan jiwaku kepada seorang Iblis dengan tujuan membalaskan dendamku untuk rekan-rekanku.

Dia meninggalkan kamar dengan menempatkan nampan makanan diatas meja seperti jika dia menyerah.

Sepertinya dia menginginkan makan malam bersama denganku. Meskipun Aku berpikir dia adalah seorang iblis yang melakukan tindakan aneh. Dengan menginginkan makan bersama dengan orang orang yang baru saja dia ubah menjadi Iblis…

Aku tidak bisa meletakan tanganku pada makanan itu langsung. Aku bahkan meminum air sedikit demi sedikit sambil tetap waspada.

Mencoba kabur dari rumah ini adalah hal yang sulit. Aku seperti merasakan adanya pelindung yang kuat dan meskipun aku bisa berjalan sampai gerbang, Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu.

Aku bisa mengatakan kalau kondisiku adalah kondisi dimana aku dikurung didalam rumah.

Jika Aku berpikir sekarang, itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang tepat. Jika Aku mencoba melarikan diri Aku akan menjadi seorang "Iblis Liar" dan berakhir menjadi sasaran oleh pihak lain.

Akan tetapi, waktu itu Aku bahkan berpikir kalau aku bisa kabur jika aku menggunakan gadis yang dipanggil Koneko-chan sebagai perisaiku. …..Tapi Aku akan merasa bersalah jika Aku mengacungkan pedangku kepada gadis yang sedang sangat ketakutan.

Sudah sekitar sebulan sejak Aku mulai hidup dengan gadis Iblis itu tanpa membuka hatiku pada mereka.

Seorang laki-laki masuk kedalam kamar dimana aku berada.

Seorang laki-laki Jepang…..tidak, seorang Iblis, yang mengenakan sebuah haori.

Laki-laki yang tersenyum sunyi menanyai Rias Gremory yang datang bersama dengannya.

"Hime, apakah anak ini adalah [Kesatria] yang dikabarkan itu, benar?"

"Ya, namanya adalah…..sepertinya dia tidak memilikinya."

Seperti Rias Gremory katakan, Aku tidak punya sebuah nama. Aku memiliki nama lain sebagai subjek percobaan, tapi Aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan nama itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku bukanlah kelinci percobaan mereka lagi–.

Aku menyadari kalau laki-laki itu merupakan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari auranya. Aku menciptakan pedangku dan bersiap menghadapinya sambil aku sangat waspada padanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum gembira dengan melihat tindakanku.

"Jadi kau bisa membuat sebuah pedang? Kau pasti seorang pemilik Sacred Gear. Cara berdirimu….. itu sungguh buruk, tapi Aku merasakan sebuah potensi didalammu semenjak kau dapat merasakan sedikit kekuatanku langsung."

Laki-laki itu datang mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah. Dia tidak kehilangan senyumannya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan situasi dimana aku tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang lawanku akan lakukan, jadi pada akhirnya Aku melompat tepat didepannya.

Aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah laki-laki itu–.

Tapi aku kehilangan keseimbanganku setelah dia menjegalku dengan menggunakan kakinya. Pedangku meleset dari targetnya dan berakhir dengan menikam langit langit.

Laki-laki itu mengatakan ini sambil melihat kebawah kearahku yang terjatuh kelantai.

"Aku adalah Okita Souji. Baiklah; Aku akan melatihmu mulai hari ini."

…? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu coba katakan.

Melatih? Siapa? Aku? Kenapa? Untuk alasan apa?

Laki-laki yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Okita Souji mengatakan ini kepada Rias Gremory.

"Hime, ini akan lebih baik jika anak ini melatih emosinya disuatu tempat yang tenang. Itu akan juga lebih baik jika dia bisa mengasah kemampuan pedangnya semenjadi dia adalah [Kesatria]…..jadi maukah kau meminjamkannya kepadaku untuk sementara?"

Rias Gremory sepertinya berpikir kepada apa yang laki-laki, Okita, minta kepadanya, tapi dia menanggapi dengan mengatakan "Ya" setelah dia melihat kearahku yang tidak berubah dengan mata sedih.

Seperti itu, Aku bertemu dengan laki-laki–Okita Souji, orang yang menjadi guru pedangku.

"Disini, ini adalah tempat dimana kau akan hidup untuk sementara."

Tempat aku dibawa dengan menggunakan lingkaran-sihir–adalah sebuah kabin keci yang dibangun dipedalaman sebuah gunung disuatu tempat.

Ada hanya pohon disekeliling; Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda sebuah peradaban, jadi ini adalah sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada apa-apa.

Ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah dojo disamping kabin. Okita Souji dan aku masuk kesana.

Lantai berkilau yang tidak memiliki satupun debu diatasnya bahkan membuatku orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang ilmu pedang ragu-ragu untuk menginjakan kaki kedalam.

Dia mengambil dua bokuto yang terletak di dinding dojo dimana dia memberi satu darinya kepadaku. Melihatku menangkapnya, Okita Souji membuat kuda-kuda dengan bokutonya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo serang aku."

Aku menemukan kata-kata dan tindakannya mencurigakan. Jadi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain bertanya padanya.

"…..Apa yang kau coba lakukan dengan membawaku kesini?"

Okita Souji hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak peduli situasi yang kau alami, Aku bisa mengetahu dari hanya melihatmu kalau kau membawa kebencian yang kuat dan rasa dendam didalam dirimu. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa ditolong jika emosi itu menguasai dirimu dari dalam, benar?"

Sepertinya dia melihat kedalam diriku. Okita Souji melanjutkan.

"Meskipun kau mencoba untuk memenuhi rasa dendammu kau tidak memiliki kekuatan. Itu akan alami bagimu untuk langsung terbantai. Bagaimana dengan itu? Bagaimana jika kau melupakan tentang kenyataan kau tereinkarnasi menjadi seorang Iblis dan juga melupakan tentang Rias-hime dan sederhananya hanya menjadi lebih kuat? Kau tidak akan membalaskan dendammu atau melakukan apapun jika kau tidak kuat, kau tau?"

–!

Bagiku saat itu, kata-kata itu sudahlah cukup untuk membersihkan obsesi yang Aku bawa waktu itu. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggerakanku ke satu arah.

Pada waktu aku menyadarinya, Aku menuju kearah Okita Souji dengan bokuto-ku.

"Haaaa!"

Aku tidak memiliki kuda-kuda yang benar dimana Aku hanya menuju langsung ke dia. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus memegang pedang saat itu. Meskipun begitu, Okita Souji–guruku, menerima semua seranganku kepadanya.

Aku mendapatkan sebuah sensai dimana obsesi yang menguasai baik kedua jiwa dan tubuhku menghilang setiap kali aku menganyun.

Aku sedikit-sedikit mulai mengayunkan bokuto mati-matian–.

"Dengar, Hal yang diperlukan untuk mengayunkan sebuah pedang adalah bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi pertahanan lawanmu dengan tepat daripada hanya dengan kekuatan brutal. Untuk alasan itu akan lebih baik mengasah teknikmu."

Okita Souji–guruku, mengajariku dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika Aku mengayunkan bokuto-ku.

Guruku tidak mengajariku Tennen Rishin-ryu yang dia gunakan secara pribadi. Dia menemukan gaya berpedang yang pantas untukku.

Apa yang aku pelajari dari guruku melalui pedang adalah pikiran dan kesiapan yang butuh Aku miliki, dan juga bagaimana cara aku mendekat pada sebuah pertarungan. Aku kemudian diajari bagaimana cara menentukan tindakan ketika aku menggunakan pedangku.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Aku mulai belajar bagaimana menggunakan pedang dari guruku. Secara misterius Aku bahkan tidak berencana untuk lari sekalipun dari gunung selama masa itu.

Menjadi kuat adalah sumber dan arti untukku agar tetap dapat hidup.

Ya, seperti apa yang guruku katakan padaku ketika dia membawaku kesini. "Kau tidak bisa membalaskan dendammu atau melakukan apapun jika kau tidak kuat".

Ini mungkin mengejutkan tapi Iblis pertama dimana aku membuka hatiku merupakan–guruku.

Aku tidak berbicara padanya bagaimana aku harus berbicara pada seseorang yang berdiri diposisi yang lebih tinggi daripadaku; akan tetapi Aku mulai bisa berbicara yang layak kepada guruku.

Itu terjadi ketika Aku pergi memancing bersamanya.

Itu menjadi hal yang wajar bagi kita untuk berkomunikasi sembari memancing dibawah panasnya matahari.

Guru kemudian bertanya.

"Apa kau membenci Iblis?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba. Aku menjawab dengan menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit.

"….Iblis adalah musuh manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk yang menghancurkan manusia. …..Itulah bagaimana Aku diberitahu."

Itu adalah apa yang aku pelajari pada tempat penelitian. Itu telah ditanamkan kedalam diriku sangat dalam.

Guru tersenyum ringan.

"Kau benar. Surga–dari perspektif orang Gereja Iblis adalah pihak musuh. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berarti kalau itu adalah semuanya."

"…..Jadi, adakah Iblis yang berada disisi manusia…..?"

Guru tidak menggerakan kepalanya kearah vertikal ataupun horizontal pada pertanyaanku. Kecuali, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Bagi Iblis, manusia adalah eksistensi yang dibutuhkan untuk tetap ada. Iblis perlu melanjutkan untuk tetap ada sejak jaman dulu dengan menerima sebuah bayaran untuk setiap perjanjian. Memberi dan Menerima. Itu adalah teori fundamental Iblis. Yah, ada juga Iblis yang menipu manusia, akan tetapi ada juga manusia yang mendapat sebuah keuntungan dengan menipu Iblis. Jadi mereka melakukan hal yang sama satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu adalah sebuah hal yang dikatakan padaku kalau Iblis adalah sebuah makhluk jahat yang datang kepada kelemahan orang-orang."

"Jahat…Begitu ya,"

Guru menyipitkan matanya pada kata-kata jahat.

"…..Sebenarnya jahat adalah sesuatu yang ditujukan pada mereka yang lebih tidak berguna. …Meskipun kau mungkin tidak akan memahami apa yang aku katakan sekarang ini."

"?"

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak Aku mengerti saat itu.

Guru menangkap seekor ikan dan menanyaiku pertanyaan lain.

"Lalu, nak. Apakah kau berpikir Iblis adalah makhluk yang menghancurkan manusia? Contohnya, apakah kau berpikir Rias-hime dan Aku adalah makhluk yang akan menghancurkan manusia?"

–Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory telah datang kegunung ini beberapa kali untuk melihat bagaimana perkembanganku semenjak Aku dibawa kesini. Sepertinya dia khawatir padaku dan sejak Aku meragukan tindakannya waktu itu, Aku mengindari melihatnya sebanyak Aku bisa.

Tidak, Aku mulai merasakannya didalam diriku.

–Kalau, gadis berambut crimson itu bukan sebuah Iblis jahat.

Senyumnya yang diarahkan kepadaku waktu itu dan gadis dengan telinga binatang…..tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan dengan niat yang jahat dan motif tersembunyi.

"….Aku tidak tahu."

Itu merupakan jawaban terbaik yang bisa Aku berikan.

Guru tersenyum ringan lagi. Sepertinya dia menikmati bagaimana seorang anak sedang berpikir keras.

"Tolong berpikir dengan melihat banyak hal. Setidaknya kau telah diberikan pilihan untuk melakukannya. Tahukah kau bagaimana indahnya itu? Bayangkan hanya sebanyak apa mereka yang ada didunia ini yang bahkan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berpikir….."

Aku yang sekarang mengerti apa yang guru katakan waktu itu. Akan tetapi, waktu itu Aku hanya menemukan kalau itu mencurigakan–.

Setelah itu, guru mengajariku banyak cara untuk "Bersenang-senang". Tidak hanya dia mengajariku untuk memancing, tapi dia juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya memasak, bagaimana membuat saputangan, bagaimana cara bermain kartu, bagaimana memutar gasing, dan bagaimana cara menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Dia bahkan mengajariku bagaimana cara menulis simbol Jepang dari dasarnya.

Ya, guru mempertajam orang yang merupakan Aku sekarang ini dengan mengajariku dengan halus–.

Itu hampir selalu dibawah sinar matahari ketika ia mengajariku tentang suatu hal.

itu merupakan sebuah waktu yang aneh dan berharga untukku meskipun sebagai seorang Iblis.

"…..Baiklah."

Ada suatu hal yang aku lakukan sekali setiap beberapa hari.

Itu adalah membuat kuburan untuk rekan-rekanku di lahan terbuka didalam gunung. Aku juga bisa membuat satu pada hari ini.

Aku membuat pedang dengan hati-hati dimana setiap satu darinya memiliki wujud berbeda menggunakan kemampuanku. Aku menusukan pedang itu ketanah yang membentuk gundukkan.

…..Aku tidak membuat sebuah kuburan dengan sebuah salib. Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya.

Aku tidak mengukir nama mereka juga. Aku bisa mengetahui kuburan siapa bahkan tanpa mengukir nama mereka. Itu karena Aku bisa mengingat wajah rekan yang bersangkutan ketika Aku sedang berdiri didepan kuburan mereka.

Itu akan selesai jika Aku membuat sekitar sepuluh pedang lagi. …..Alasan kenapa Aku mengatakan "sekitar" itu karena Aku sedang ragu-ragu apakah aku perlu membuat kuburanku sendiri atau tidak.

Aku mati sebagai seorang manusia. Akan tetapi, Aku merupakan seorang Iblis. Aku masih ragu-ragu apakah itu perlu untuk membuat sebuah kuburanku yang telah mati sebagai manusia.

Orang yang mencari balas dendam adalah aku yang merupakan seorang Iblis.

…..Tidak, Aku masih saja diriku sendiri. Aku belumlah menghilang. Aku memang menjadi seorang Iblis, tapi Aku masih ada disini. Maka Aku tidak memerlukan sebuah kuburan.

…..Kecuali, ini menyakitkanku kalau Aku tidak dapat membuat kuburan mereka di kampung halaman kita.

Akan tetapi, tempat ini seharusnya juga tidak masalah jika Aku berpikir tentang itu. Aku dengar kalau Jepang adalah negara yang Damai. Maka Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang tempat ini akan dihancurkan.

Aku meletakan bunga pada kuburan semuanya. Setelah memejamkan mataku, Aku mencoba untuk pergi. Ini kemudian terjadi–.

[Houhou, seorang Iblis yang membuat pedang huh. Ini sungguhlah langka.]

Suara menyeramkan menggema keseluruh gunung. Aku mulai merasakan hawa sekitar.

…..Tak ada yang bisa Aku rasakan kecuali aura jahat.

Zushin, zushin….. sesuatu yang muncul sambil membuat suara langkah berat yang menggema didalam sekitar sini adalah seekor raksasa dengan kepala seekor macan–. Dia merupakn seekor manusia binatang dengan sifat macan di tubuhnya.

Badannya sungguh besar dan dia sekitar lima meter tingginya. Aura yang mengambang disekitar tubuhnya adalah…..sebuah kekuatan-demonic!

–Dia merupakan seekor Iblis.

Aku tak pernah berpikir dia akan muncul ditempat yang jauh dari sebuah desa manusia… Dia besar kemungkinan seorang "Iblis Liar". Waktu itu Aku telah diberitahu tentang "Liar" dari guruku, jadi Aku segera mengetahui identitas monster itu langsung.

Manusia binatang macan itu menggenggam satu dari pedang yang aku buat untuk digunakan sebagai sebuah kuburan.

Dia menggunakan mata besarnya untuk melihat pedang itu dengan antusias. Ada cukup banyak taring tajam yang berjejer didalam mulut besarnya yang sedang terbuka.

[Pedang-demonic? Tidak, ini adalah tiruan dari pedang-demonic. ini bahkan tidak memiliki bentuk yang benar saat ini...akan tetapi ini adalah kemampuan yang langka.]

Aku membuat sebuah pedang ditanganku dan membentuk kuda-kuda padanya.

"Lepaskan pedang itu. Itu adalah…..sebuah kuburan!"

Meskipun dipikir Aku mengatakan itu, manusia-binatang hanya menunjukan senyum jijik.

[Sebuah kuburan? Ini? Lupakan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Nak, ikutlah denganku. Sepertinya kau bisa dijual dengan harga yang bagus. Kau juga seorang "Liar" sepertiku, kan? Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu buruk, kau tau?]

…..Sepertinya manusia-binatang tertarik pada kemampuanku jadi dia menginginkanku.

Tidak ada alasan apapun bagiku untuk dibawa pergi oleh manusia-binatang ini.

Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat…..

Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan….

…..

–Akankah baik untukku membalaskan dendam setelah menjadi lebih kuat?

Tiba-tiba ada keraguan didalam diriku.

Ya, alasan Aku mulai berlatih disini karena guru mengatakan "Kau tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendammu atau melakukan sesuatu jika kau tidak kuat" itu didepanku.

Alasan kenapa Aku menjadi lebih kuat adalah untuk alasan itu. Tapi, Aku bertanya-tanya.

Ketika Aku hidup bersama guru…..Aku mulai berpikir hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Ada bagian dari diriku yang bersaing dengan guru dalam memancing, dan ada juga diriku yang merasa senang karena kemampuan memasakku meningkat.

Aku membuat sebuah sumpah kalau Aku akan hidup atas nama rekan-rekanku dan membalaskan dendam terhadap Excalibur, namun Aku…..Aku mulai menemukan kesenangan pada kehidupanku saat ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan sekali lagi mengacungkan pedangku pada manusia-binatang itu.

"Berhenti mengacau. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi bersamamu!"

Aku mengatakan itu dengan semangat tinggi tapi dia hanyalah menunjukan senyum keji.

[Tidak masalah. Dari awal, Aku akan membuatmu diam dengan menyiksamu.]

Manusia-binatang itu melepaskan hawa kebenciannya kepda ku dari seluruh tubuhnya–. Dia pasti berencana untuk menyerangku.

Aku lalu berlari cepat dari posisi awalku dan mengayunkan pedangku pada musuhku dari titik butanya setelah berlari zigzag disekitar.

Aku berhasil memepetnya!–Itu apa yang Aku pikirkan, tapi manusia binatang menghilang segera!

Dia cepat!

Aku hanya bisa berpikir itu untuk sesaat, tapi Aku merasakan pukulan kuat dari punggungku ketika aku sedang maju kedepan.

Ketika Aku melihat kearah tersebut Aku menyaksikan manusia-binatang seperti dia menendangku. Dia mendapati pungguku dengan segera!

Aku entah bagaimana bisa tetap menginjakkan kaki ketanah meskipun dipikir Aku menerima pukulan di punggungku dimana aku kehilangan nafasku.

Manusia-binatang lalu mulai tertawa vulgar.

[Itu merupakan gerakan yang bagus. Kau kuat untuk anak-anak seusiamu.-Tapi kau masih bukan saja tandinganku. Meskipun dipikir Aku seperti ini, Aku merupakan seorang [Kesatria] dibawah tuanku. Yah, Aku tidak menggunakan pedang kalau dipikir. Dari perspektifku, kau jugalah seorang [Kesatria], Nak? Meskipun sepertinya kau kurang kuat.]

…..[Kesatria]? Jika Aku ingat sekarang, Aku dengar kalau seorang Iblis mendapatkan sebuah sifat tergantung dari evil-piece yang diberikan padanya. Jadi yang telah diberikan padaku adalah…[Kesatria] huh. Aku pikir gadis yang menyebut dirinya Rias juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Waktu itu, Aku pergi tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan dengan benar…..

[Hmph. Mereka yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari manusia memang sungguh lemah.]

Manusia-binatang melepaskan tendangan memutar. Kuburan yang terbuat dari pedangkupun hancur!

[Sepertinya kau terobsesi dengan kuburan yang jelek ini! sama sepertimu, kuburan ini juga lemah!]

Melihat itu, Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melainkan menjadi marah dan melompat kedepan!

"Sialan!"

AKan tetapi, lawanku memiliki gerakan yang melebihiku, jadi Aku berakhir menerima serangan balasan ketika Aku menyerang.

Meskipun seranganku dihindari dan menerima serangannya, Aku tetap terus berdiri dan maju kearahnya lagi.

Untuk seorang anak-anak sepertiku yang tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung, dia adalah lawan yang tidak akan bisa Aku kalahkan.

Aku dipukul berulang-ulang dan jatuh ketanah. Sewaktu Aku jatuh, Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

…..Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Untuk siapa? Untuk diriku sendiri? Untuk rekan-rekanku? Untuk balas dendam?

Aku berpikir itu semua. Tapi, sekarang…..

[Sepertinya akhirnya kau menjadi diam.]

Ini terjadi ketika manusia-binatang mencoba mengambilku yang tergeletak di tanah–.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat pada anak itu dari tempat dimana kau berada."

Suara yang tidak asing bergema keseluruh hutan. Ketika Aku memutar kepalaku kearah itu, disana ada seorang gadis berambut crimson berdiri disitu.

Itu adalah Rias Gremory. Sesaat dia mengetahui situasi ini, dia menatap pada manusia-binatang itu seperti kalau dia marah.

"Aku perlu kau membayar karena kau telah menyakiti anak itu. Kau pastinya "Liar"? Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke gunung ini. Tak menyadari memang sungguh menakutkan."

Rias Gremory berterus terang dimana dia bahkan tidak terlihat tersentak terhadap lawan yang bisa dikatakan beberapa kali lebih besar darinya. Manusia-binatang menggerakan alisnya ketika dia melihat rambut-crimson.

[...Rambut-crimson, apakah kau seorang Gremory? Hou, jadi ini pasti berarti kalau anak ini adalah pengikut Iblis dari Gremory. Menarik. Ini tentunya aku seperti bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang tinggi jika anak ini adalah pengikut Iblis dari Gremory.]

Kata-kata Vulgarnya yang diarahkan pada Rias Gremory. Rambut crimsonnya menggelombang akibat aura kemarahan.

"Harga tinggi? Apa kau mencoba menjual pengikutku yang lucu? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau layak mati untuk itu!"

…..Ya, manusia-binatang macan ini memang layak mati.

Dia mengejek….ku…dan kuburan rekan-rekanku…..!

Sambil Aku menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar melalui seluruh tubuhku, Aku mengatakan ini tepat didepannya setelah entah bagaimana Aku berdiri diatas kakiku yang tidak mau mendengarkanku.

"…..Itu tidak masalah…. tentang apakah Aku….. akan dijual atau tidak….. itu tidaklah penting sekarang!…..!"

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

Sekarang ini. Jika Aku bisa mengalahkan si macan brengsek yang buruk ini, maka Aku–.

Kuburan yang berarti untuk rekan-rekanku…..adalah sesuatu yang tidak layak seorangpun untuk tidak menghargainya…..! Dan lebih dari itu–.

Aku tidak…..punya keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupku disini!

"Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh lawan sepertu muuuuuuuu–! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan tujuan untuk hiduuuuup–!"

Aku menyadari sesuatu keluar bersamaan dengan teriakanku. Maka kekuatan-demonic yang kuat keluar dari dalam tubuhku yang dimana menyebar kearah sekitar. Pada saat kemudian, banyak pedang dengan bentuk berbeda mulai muncul dari dalam tanah disekitarku!

Pedang itu memiliki berbagai atribut dimana ada satu yang terbungkus oleh api sedangkan yang satu lagi terbungkus oleh es.

–Itu semua adalah pedang-demonic.

Aku mencengkram pedang kekuatan-demonic yang tertutup kegelapan. Itu adalah pedang-demonic yang bagus, cocok untuk seorang Iblis sepertiku.

Pedang yang menelan cahaya. Aku akan menamainya sebagai Holy Eraser.

Aku membuat sebuah kuda-kuda dengan pedang-demonic dan melompat kearah manusia-binatang. Sambil Aku menuju kearahnya didepan, Aku mengeluarkan satu pedang-demonic dan melemparnya kearah manusia-binatang itu dengan cepat.

Itu adalah pedang-demonic api. Itu terbuat dari sebuah api yang ganas dan menuju tepat kearah manusia-binatang itu.

[Kuu!]

Manusia-binatang memantulkannya dengan sangat kuat menggunakan tinjunya, tapi Aku telah berada diposisi dimana pedangku dapat menghujamnya kebawah.

Dia menanggapinya dan mencoba menangkap pedang-demonic–akan tetapi, Aku membuat pedang-demonic es diujung kakiku.

Aku melakukan itu karena Aku mengingat kata-kata guruku.

–Poin yang diperlukan dalam mengayunkan sebuah pedang adalah bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi pertahanan lawanmu dengan tepat daripada dengan menggunakan kekuatan brutal.

Pada saat yang sama Aku membuat pedang-demonic kegelapanku tersegel, Aku membuat tendangan tajam dengan pedang-demonic es kearah wajah manusia-binatang itu.

Pedang-demonicku menikam mata kiri manusia-binatang yang dimana pertahanannya runtuh.

[Nugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Manusia-binatang yang matanya tercolok berteriak keras dan menggeliat kesakitan.

Aku kemudian mengatakan padanya sambil membuat sebuah senyum sindiran.

"…..Aku tidak berpikir hanya dengan memiliki sebuah kekuatan itu sudah cukup. Jika kau seorang [Kesatria], dan jika kau adalah orang yang menggunakan pedang, maka Aku pikir teknik adalah cara untuk melakukannya."

Ya, itu adalah apa yang tepatnya guruku katakan. Tidak masalah jika kekuatanku lebih lemah daripada lawanku. Itu karena Aku bisa menutupinya dengan teknikku dan mendobrak pertahanan mereka–.

Mendengar kata kataku, manusia-binatang menunjukan ekspresi marah dimana dia bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa percaya diri.

[Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagiiiiiii! Aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu sekaraaaaaang!]

Manusia-binatang membuat cakar dikedua tangannya memanjang dan menebaskannya kearahku.

Aku tidak bisa menghindar setelah kehilangan setiap staminaku pada serangan tadi, dan–.

Ini terjadi ketika Aku bersiap-siap untuk menerima kerusakan serius. Aku mendengar sebuah suara dimana aku sangat mengenalinya.

"–Seekor "Liar" yang tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah wilayahku…..itu menjelaskan betapa rendahnya kalibermu."

Zaaaaaaa… Pohon menimbulkan suara.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu, nak."

Orang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara aku dan manusia-binatang itu adalah guruku. Okita Souji. Dia menunjukan senyum biasanya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan serangan manusia-binatang itu? Aku dalam keraguan….. tapi manusia-binatang macan itu sendiri membeku dalam sikap badan dimana cakarnya mengarah kebawah, dan badannya yang besar mulai tersobek-sobek menjadi bagian-bagian kecil beberapa detik kemudian.

Guru menebasnya menjadi berkeping-keping dengan kecepatan-dewa disaat bersamaan dia tiba disini.

Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakan Guru dan ketika dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Ketika Aku memperbaiki kuburan dengan guru dan Rias Gremory, guru mengatakan ini padaku perlahan.

"Nak, Kau mengatakan ini padaku sebelumnya. –Kalau Iblis adalah makhluk yang menghancurkan manusia."

Saat memancing bersamanya waktu itu, Aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padanya.

Guru melanjutkan sambil dia meletakan pedang yang digunakan sebagai sebuah kuburan diatas tanah yang mencuat.

"Aku juga sama. Aku juga berpikir keras tentang itu ketika Aku bereinkarnasi. Saat berhenti menjadi seorang manusia dan menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang merepresentasikan hal jahat. Selama waktu itu, tuanku Sirzechs Lucifer mengatakan ini padaku."

[Aku menginginkanmu memikirkan hal itu sendiri. Aku sederhananya memberimu sebuah kesempatan. Bagaimana kau akan hidup dan bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan waktu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu kau putuskan. Kecuali, maukah kau membantuku dalam pekerjaanku pada waktunya sebagai pengikutku? Aku percaya kalau keahlian berpedang adalah sesuatu yang diperlukan untukku. Akan tetapi, jika kau menjadi ancaman pada manusia-maka Aku akan melenyapkanmu sebagai tuanmu. -Tapi kau tau, Aku ingin kau mengingat ini. Iblis, manusia, Malaikat, dan makhluk lainnya. Itu adalah makhluk didunia ini yang tidaklah harus dimusnahkan.]

Guru kemudian melanjutkan dan mengatakan ini.

"Menjadi seorang Iblis yang akan menghancurkan manusia itu akan menjadi keputusanmu. Tapi yang jelas, kau, Rias-hime, dan Aku, adalah jelas-jelas bukanlah Iblis itu, benar?"

…..Waktu itu, Aku tidaklah memahami apa yang dia maksud.

Kecuali–.

Aku mulai berpikir kalau Aku harus percaya pada gadis berambut crimson yang memperbaiki kuburan dengan sungguh-sungguh disampingku.

Setelah kita entah bagaimana membentuk kuburan itu, kita berjalan di jalur gunung bersama-sama.

Sambil kita berjalan, guru menanyai Rias Gremory.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hime. Apa kau sudah memutuskan nama untuk anak ini?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika anak ini akan menyukainya….."

Gadis yang menatapku dengan lembut mengucapkan nama ini.

"Kiba Yuuto. Aku memikirkan dengan sebagian besar perasaanku, tapi bagaimana dengan itu?"

Aku tersenyum pada pendapatnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, Aku berpikir itu adalah sebuah nama yang bagus."

Melihat reaksiku, guruku dan Rias Gremory keduanya tersenyum.

Senyum…..huh. Ya. Aku akan memastikan kalau Aku akan selalu tersenyum. Meskipun Aku tidak akan tahu Aku bisa seperti mereka…..

Semenjak Aku bisa hidup, Aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan tersenyum.

Ketika Aku tiba di dojo sembari sinar matahari turun padaku, Aku membuat sebuah pendapat pada guru pedangku dan tuan berambut crimson.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memutar gasing bertiga?"

Meskipun dipikir kita ada Iblis, kita mulai memainkannya dibawah sinar matahari–.


	90. Chapter 90

Life.0[sunting]

Kediaman Hyoudou telah mengalami renovasi menjadi rumah mewah dengan 6 lantai keatas dan 3 lantai kebawah.

Yah, sejak disini terdapat banyak kamar ditiap lantainya, jadi masih banyak tempat kosong jika ada orang yang datang untuk tinggal disini.

Salah satu dari kamar itu, aku-Hyoudou Issei, berada didalamnya!

Didalam kamar ini pada dasarnya tidak terdapat apa-apa, satu-satunya orang yang berdiri didepan laptop yang diletakkan diatas lantai adalah Xenovia.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Asia dan Irina memintaku untuk datang kekamar ini dengan berkata "Bisakah kamu masuk kesini bersama kita sebentar?", Tapi mereka langsung mengunci pintu sesaat Aku melangkahkan kaki disini dan aku sekarang mendapati diriku terkunci didalam.

Sambil membiarkan Asia dan Irina yang menunjukan ekspresi dimana mereka seperti merasa bersalah, Xenovia mengatakan ini kepadaku.

"Hey, Ise. Senang kamu mau datang ke dalam sini. Ini ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu hari ini Ise."

"Se-sesuatu yang ingin kau tunjukan kepadaku…?"

Aku bertanya sambil merasakan hal ini mencurigakan.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi untuk alasan tertentu Xenovia menatapku dengan matanya berkilau-kilau. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bersiap-siap untuk apa yang akan terjadi semenjak Xenovia biasanya membawa sesuatu yang tidak baik ketika ia dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Xenovia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dibelakangnya.

-Itu adalah kotak video game.

"Yeah, Aku dapatkan ini "Eroge"* setelah bertanya pada Kiryuu." (*Game Porno)

Kotak permainan yang Xenovia bawa adalah…Tampilan depannya adalah Gadis Erotis yang sedang membusungkan badannya maju kedepan! Yeah, apapun itu yang aku lihat, itu benar-benar sebuah "Eroge"!

Xenovia menunjukannya kepadaku dengan sangat gembira.

"Dan judul permainan ini adalah "Biarawati Fallen Angel ~Diantara Batas keyakinan dan nafsu~"! seperti yang digambarkan oleh judulnya, sepertinya "Eroge" ini melibatkan dirimu untuk mempermalukan biarawati yang sangat berbakti. Ya ampun, inilah kenapa Jepang itu tidak-beragama. Biarawati adalah pelayan Tuhan yang harus kamu jadikan panutan."

Kali ini dia menyemburkan ketidakpenghargaan terhadap Jepang sambil melihat kotak permainan itu…

Aku bertanya kepadanya sambil membuat mataku setengah menutup.

"…A-Aku mengerti. ….Jadi,kenapa aku harus dikurung diruangan ini dan mengharuskan diriku melihat sesuatu seperti itu? A-apakah kau berencana untuk memainkannya dengan semua orang….?"

Ini hal yang tidak dapat ditolong jika aku mencapai pada sebuah kesimpulan seperti itu.

Sebelumnya, Anak-anak perempuan ini bermain Eroge yang dibeli oleh Xenovia, Asia, dan Irina didepanku dan itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat sulit ditahan oleh anak laki-laki sepertiku…

Bahkan disaat itu–

"Hey, Ise. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ara Ara, ya ampun, Ise-kun, jadi kamu sangat menyukai hal yang beginian."

"Kyaa! …Ise-san, jadi kau mengidamkan hal beginian juga!"

"Yeah, Ini benar-benar berguna. Jadi memang banyak teknik dan langkah-langkah untuk membuat anak."

"Aku akan jatuh! Aku, Aku akan jatuh jika aku terus melihat sesuatu seperti iniiiii! Ta-tapi, Aku yakin harus melihatnya~!"

"….Ini memang erotis. Tapi ini, Aku yakin ini pasti ada juga jalan rahasianya. Jika aku benar, sekali kau menyelesaikan pemainan ini dengan beberapa karakter, pasti ada suatu pilihan baru yang muncul selama permainan-"

Anak-anak perempuan ini melengkapi semua rute dan menyelesaikan setiap ending cerita dari eroge itu sembari merasa malu, tetapi mereka tetap saja mencermatinya.

…Kau tau, permainan erotis adalah sesuatu yang dimainkan anak laki-laki ditengah malam sambil menyeringai,kan? Tapi memainkannya dengan sekumpulan anak perempuan cantik itu…. Aku yakin ini lebih berat daripada menonton video porno dengan pacarmu!

Y-Yah, mungkin Aku bisa menonton video prono dengan pacarku… …Ah, Aku teringat Aku menontonnya sembari Rias menanyaiku pertanyaan sewaktu dia menemukan koleksi rahasiaku. Itu… pastinya susah sekali untuk ditahaaaaan!

Aku mulai teringat pengalaman masa laluku.

Tanpa menyadari kalau aku sedang mengingat hal itu, Xenovia mengangguk kegirangan.

"Seperti yang kuduga dari Ise. Ini membuat segalanya mudah. Aku berpikir untuk mencari tentang hal ini dengan memainkan ini bersamamu dan kita bertiga. Aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah kesempatan kita ketika Rias-buchou tidak ada disini karena pekerjaannya!"

…Aku tahu itu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku ditempat. Kenapa kamu melibatkanku pada hal ini!? Bermainlah cukup dengan kalian bertiga saja! Aku tidak dapat bermain eroge bersama kalian semua akibat rasa malu! Dan itu yang terjadi ketika kalian anak perempuan menanyaiku bagaimana pendapatku tentang itu,kan!? Tidak, Ini tidak bisa!

"Permainan eroge adalah wilayah yang belum dijelajahi anak laki-laki, tau!? Biarkan aku memainkannya sendiri!"

Aku bersikap demikian! Akan tetapi, Xenovia terlihat murung dan mengatakan ini.

"Belakangan, kita telah ketinggalan jauh dari Rias-buchou dan Akeno-fukubuchou. Tembok diantara mereka dan kita sungguh tebal, dan kita mulai merasa kalau jalan kita untuk menggapaimu semakin jauh. Lalu kita memutuskan kalau kita bertiga akan bersatu dan maju untuk memastikan kalau kita dapat menggapaimu, Ise! benarkan, Asia, Irina?"

Asia yang ditanyai menjawab ini sambil sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku, Aku…..tidak masalah selama Aku bisa berbicara dengan Ise-san sambil bersenang-senang…"

Irina juga melanjutkan setelah mukanya terlihat memerah.

"Aku juga sama seperti dia sejak Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sembari meminum teh dan berbagi pengalaman masa lalu~kiranya semacam itu."

Seperti biasanya, mereka berdua memiliki sisi lugu yang kuat. Akan tetapi, Xenovia menguatkan suaranya!

"Naif, kalian berdua! Karena kalian berdua bersikap seperti itu, kita tidak bisa mengejar mereka berdua yang lebih tua dan selalu berakhir dengan direbut oleh yang muda seperti Koneko dan Ravel! Kalian berdua menyadari kalau Koneko melamarnya? Aku bahkan mendengar kalau Ravel membuat janji dengan Ise terkait masa depan mereka. Terutama Ravel yang mulai selalu berdiri disampingnya setiap saat."

Setelah tes kenaikan pangkat, Aku mendapat lamaran dari Koneko-chan… Biarpun kupikir aku memberinya jawaban yang samar-samar dimana aku mengatakan padanya "Begitu kamu besar", Koneko-chan terlihat sangat senang.

Jika Koneko-chan tumbuh seperti Kuroka itu… Itu pastinya akan sangat indah!

Dan, dengan Ravel…. Aku berjanji padanya kalau ia akan menjadi manajerku dimasa depan… Y-Yah, memang benar kalau aku ingin dia tinggal disampingku selamanya, dan Aku juga ingin menjaganya.

Xenovia hari ini menjadi seperti itu daripada biasanya. Lalu Irina mengatakan ini padanya.

"Untuk bermain game mesum dengan Ise-kun… Seperti yang kupikirkan, Ini tidak sehat! Aku yakin pasti ada jalan lain untuk memperkuat hubungan kita dengan Ise-kun!"

Ya Ya, Apa yang Irina katakan itu benar!

Akan tetapi, Xenovia mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan matanya bersinar tajam.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Irina, tapi Aku tahu tentang itu, kau tau?"

"A-Apa maksud dari pembicaraanmu itu…?"

Kepada Irina yang menelan air liurnya, Xenovia menunjukan senyum tanpa takut.

"Fufu, sepertinya kau menanyakan hal itu di Surga. -Metode untuk tidak jatuh sembari melewati garis batas dengan Iblis. Aku dengar Michael-sama juga memperhatikan hal ini dan berpikir kalau ini amatlah berat untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Telinga Irina menjadi merah saat itu juga.

"Aku, Aku, Aku, Aku!"

Suara Irina semakin meninggi! Jadi Irina bertanya hal macam itu di Surga! Dan Michael-sama juga menyetujui itu dan mencarikan jalan untuknya, hah!

Asia terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Ja-Jadi Irina-san telah berpikir jauh kedepan! Hauu, Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau aku bakal jadi yang terakhir!"

Xenovia kemudian melanjutkan setelahnya.

"Itu benar, Asia. Irina telah berpikir untuk membuat anak. Kenyataanya adalah, semua orang putus asa mengasah dirinya sendiri lebih jauh. Bahkan membidik lebih jauh dengan menggunakan "eroge" seperti ini!"

Segera setelah ia mengetahui itu, Asia juga memperlihatkan ekspresi kebulatan tekatnya.

"Aku mengerti! Aku juga akan memulai penelitianku dengan bermain "eroge"! Aku tidak akan kalah oleh Rias-oneesama, Akeno-san, Xenovia-san, dan Irina-san! Tentu saja ini termasuk Koneko-chan dan Ravel-san!"

"Seperti yang diduga dari Asia. Sepertinya temanku ini mempunyai mental yang kuat."

Xenovia juga gembira melihat kebulatan tekat temannya.

….. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berpikir kalau ada yang salah disini! Untuk siswi SMU berbicara soal membuat anak dengan bermain sebuah "eroge" sebelumnya! Apakah ini tidak apa-apa, kalian semua!?

Tatapan Xenovia mengarah pada Irina.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Irina? Apakah kau hanya akan berdiri disana dan melihat sambil menggigit jarimu? Akankah orang yang mengproklamirkan-sendiri sebagai teman kecil mengakhiri perannya dengan diam sebagai orang yang mengproklamirkan-sendiri sebagai anak perempuan? Kiryuu mengatakan kalau tidak ada lawan jenis yang bisa lebih dekat ke anak laki-laki daripada orang lain, tapi karena mereka terlalu dekat maka hubungannya tidak akan berjalan jauh. Fufufu, dalam kondisi ini, itu pastinya akan berakhir seperti ini."

Kata-kata "mengproklamirkan-sendiri" itu pada dasarnya seperti hal tabu bagi Irina, jadi ia tiba-tiba menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kekecewaan.

"Ya ampun! Xenovia, akhir-akhir ini kau kebanyakan memanggilku "mengproklamirkan-sendiri" ini dan "mengproklamirkan-sendiri" itu! Aku ini beneran teman kecil Ise-kun dan seorang Malaikat!"

"Kau benar, kau memang teman kecil malaikat yang memproklamirkannya-sendiri."

"Jangan menggabungkan kata-kata itu bersamaan! Baiklah! Aku juga akan bermain "eroge" dan membuat Ise-kun mengakui kalau aku adalah teman kecilnya!"

Haduuhh, bahkan Irina akhirnya terpengaruh oleh Xenovia.

Sejak Trio-Gereja menerima ajarannya sebagai pengikut Tuhan dari awal usia, mereka sangat tidak peduli tentang bagaimana lingkungan bekerja. Itulah mengapa mereka memanas kepada sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa dimengerti dan berakhir dengan membentuk kesatuan seperti ini.

….Ini melukaiku sejak Asia mulai berjalan menuju arah yang sedikit aneh setelah ia mulai berteman dengan Xenovia dan Irina! Hmm, mungkin aku perlu berbicara dengannya mengenai cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain nanti….. Asiaku….. Asiaku!

Ketika aku mulai risau terhadap masa depan Asia, Xenovia melepaskan pakaiannya.

Xenovia mengatakan ini kepada Asia dan Irina sambil membiarkan Branya terlihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian tau ini? Rupanya kalian harus bermain "eroge" sambil telanjang bulat. Ini juga informasi yang aku dapat dari Kiryuu."

–!

O-omong kosong macam apa yang Kiryuu katakan kepada anak ini!? Bermain eroge sambil telanjang bulat!? Tidak, Aku tentunya mendengar tentang bermain sambil telanjang bulat! ada juga saat aku pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya!

Tapi untuk anak perempuan bermain eroge sambil telanjang bulat! Ayo hentikan ini! Apapun ituuuuu!

Asia juga terkaget akan kata-kata Xenovia.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu ketika kita memainkannya bersama-sama dengan yang lain terakhir kali!?"

"Asia, itu terjadi karena kita kurang informasi waktu itu. Mungkin alasan kenapa Ise tidak asik memainkannya dengan kita adalah karena kita tidak telanjang. Dikatakan awal mula dari sisi keindahan adalah perasaan akan keindahan oleh orang jepang."

Kau salah! Sisi Keindahan seperti itu tidak pernah ada di Jepang!

Irina mulai gemetar setelah mendengar kata-kata Xenovia.

"B-benarkah itu!?…O-Oke! Ini semua demi membuat kalian menarik kata-kata yang memanggilku sebagai orang yang mengaku-sendiri! Aku akan mulai melepas baju!"

Mungkin karena dia telah melampauinya, jadi Irina melepaskan pakaian dan roknya tanpa berpikir dua kali!

"Seperti yang diduga dari Irina, Kau menjadi sangat pasti di saat paling akhir. Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Asia?"

Xenovia bertanya kepada Asia sembari melepas kait branya dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang besar.

"Hauu! A-Aku tidak akan kalah juga!"

Bahkan Asia mulai melepas pakaian!

Mereka bertiga melepas pakaiannya didepanku dan sekarang dalam kondisi dimana mereka baru lahir!

"Ayo cepat, kau lepas juga pakaianmu Ise."

Xenovia mendatangiku dengan sangat cepat melepas pakaianku langsung! Mungkin itu karena dia adalah prajurit, jadi tangannya bergerak sangat cepat!

"Hiyaaaaaaaa!"

Aku mulai berteriak seperti anak perempuan! Itu karena aku ditelanjangi oleh anak perempuan!

Aku mengatakan ini sambil mati-matian melindungi celanaku untuk tidak dilepas!

"Ti-Tidak, melakukan permainan itu sambil telanjang! Aku bisa paham hal macam itu, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan laki-laki sendirian–"

Irina membuat gerakan dimana dia memegangiku dari belakang dan menempelkan dirinya sendiri dipunggungku! Sensasi lembut seorang Malaikat mulai menyembuhkan seluruh tubuhku!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ise-kun sendirian! Aku akan bersamamu!"

O-oppainya semakin menekan kepunggungku….. jadi Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama! Irina, Payudara luarbiasa seperti apa yang kau miliki itu!?

Orang yang mulai memegang tangan kananku adalah Asia! Untuk Asia yang masih dalah tahap pertumbuhan, dia mendapati tubuhnya menjadi seorang wanita dewasa tiap berganti hari….. jadi payudaranya menguat dalam artian elastis, kelembutan, dan hal lain seperti sensasi!

"Ya! Tidak perlu bermain "eroge" sendirian!"

Sambil Asia dan Irina menarikku, mereka membuatku duduk didepan laptop yang diletakan diatas lantai.

…Xenovia mulai memelukku dari belakang. Ini mungkin memastikan agar aku tidak lari.

…P-Payudara Xenovia dipunggungku….!miliknya juga sebesar Irina, jadi Aku tidak bisa menahan sensasi itu! Tidak seperti punya Irina yang kenyal, Aku pikir miliknya bisa dibilang penuh dengan substansi erotis, dan bagaimana aku mengatakannya, itu adalah sensasi elastis segar!

Xenovia memegang tanganku dari belakangku dan membuatku memegang mouse.

"Baiklah. Ise, kau tau cara menginstallnya,kan?"

"I-Iya, Aku tau….!"

Aku memasukan disknya kedalam BD/DVD drive dan mulai menginstallnya. …..Waktu dimana kita menunggu sampai itu terinstall terasa seperti tak berakhir.

Itu karena Asia dan Irina duduk disampingku dengan membuat tubuhnya menyentuhku sedangkan Xenovia membuat dirinya menempel dipunggungku… Aku bisa meresakan detak jantung dan nafas Xenovia dengan punggungku, jadi aku dapat merasakan perasaaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan ini mengalir diseluruh tubuhku!

Menginstallpun selesai, jadi Aku bertanya kepada mereka sekali lagi.

"…Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kalian bisa bermain ini kapanpun."

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai."

Xenovia menunjukan mukanya dari pundakku.

"Kau berencana untuk menonton dari situ?"

"Iya, ini adalah tempat duduk spesial. ….Tapi, bagaimana aku melakukannya."

sambil meletakan mukanya di pundakku, Xenovia membuat ekspresi penuh dengan suka cita. Ini benar-benar kesempatan langka untuk melihatnya membuat wajah seperti itu! Aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia terlihat manis!

"…..Ise….. punggung laki-laki, kulitmu terasanya nyaman seperti yang aku pikirkan. Aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari. Oh Iya, Ise. Ijinkan aku melakukan ini bersamamu setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah sambil telanjang. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi dengan melakukan ini rasa lelahku menghilang jadi Aku rasa seperti sedang disembuhkan. Daripada itu, bisakah kau memeluku dari depan? Aku mulai merasakan seperti perasaan bahagia menjadi seorang wanita dengan cara ini."

B-Begitukah…..? Ini sesuatu yang anak laki-laki sepertiku tidak bisa mengerti.

Namun, Irina mulai menggenggam tanganku mendengar hal itu!

"Jika begitu, lalu aku juga harus mendapat perlakuan yang sama!….. Sampai dimana aku tidak akan jatuh!"

Lalu Asia memeluk tanganku yang lain!

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang dipeluk oleh Ise-san pertama kali!"

Dengan membuat diriku tidak dapat bergerak karena mereka bertiga, Aku bahkan tidak bisa memulai bermain game!

Ti-Tidak, ini adalah situasi terbaik dimana tiga orang gadis benar-benar telanjang bulat memelukku, tapi awal dari eroge telah dimulai, jadi Aku membuat diriku dalam situasi dimana aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa!

"Ya ampun, kalian semua! Kalian ingin melihatku bermain atau tidak, yang mana!?"

Aku berteriak! Aku tidak bisa menunjukan pemandangan seperti ini ke Rias yang sedang bekerja keras di Romania! Oh, Rias! Orang yang paling penting untukku! Maafkan aku! Aku membuat diriku dikuasai oleh anak-anak perempuan ini akibat eroge!

Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaaaaaaf!

Sambil aku meminta maaf ke Rias yang berada disisi lain samudra, pintu terbuka.

Orang yang muncul dari sana dengan rambut ekor-kembar yang menggulung–Ravel.

"Ise-sama, semuanya, kalian berada disini–"

Pemandangan yang dia saksikan adalah seorang laki-laki dan tiga perempuan saling berpelukan sambil bermain eroge dengan telanjang. Sial, itu adalah pemandangan dimana semua alasanku tidak akan bekerja!

Ravel menunjukan muka tercengang beberapa detik, tapi dia mengatakan ini setelah mengangkatkan kepalanya lurus kedepan.

"A-Aku datang terlambat!"

Kau datang terlambat!? Apakah Ravel juga mau bermain eroge sambil telanjang!? Maafkan aku!

–Lalu, Ravel mengubah perilakunya sekali lagi dan melanjutkan setelah membuat dehaman.

"Tidak, Bukan itu! Ise-sama, semuanya, kita mendapat pesan langsung dari Azazel-sensei. –Tampaknya Situasi telah berubah."

Ketika kita melakukan eroge ini dan eroge itu, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi disana–.


	91. Chapter 91

Life.1 Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, ke Romania![sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

Kita, Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, Sona-kaichou, Wakil-ketua OSIS Shinra, dan sisi Surga (Suster Griselda-san, Joker Dulio) melakukan pertemuan didalam ruang VIP yang terletak lantai paling atas Kediaman Hyoudou.

Romania–. Kita membuka sebuah channel langsung dari Azazel-sensei yang mengunjungi kantor pusat fraksi Carmillia.

Kita semua terkejut setelah mendengar situasi dari Sensei yang wujudnya terlihat langsung dari dalam lingkaran-sihir.

"–Rias dan Kiba!?"

Sensei mengangguk pada kata-kataku yang penuh keterkejutan.

[Ya, sepertinya ada sebuah gerakan besar dari sisi Tepes. Tepes dan Carmilla, kedua garis perbatasan didalam wilayah mereka menjadi dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Kau dapat menduga kalau ada kudeta di sisi Tepes. Ada besarnya kemungkinan kalau Rias dan Kiba tertarik kedalamnya. Mereka sepertinya tertangkap. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Rias dari sini. Dari sana juga samakah?]

[...]

Kita semua terdiam pada laporan tiba-tibanya. Akeno-san mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Rias dengan menggunakan lingkaran-sihir kecil….. tapi tidak terdapat tanggapan.

"Kudeta….."

Koneko-chan bergumam.

…..Kudeta. Hal seperti terjadi ketika Rias dan Kiba ada disana!

"…..Auuuu, t-tidak….."

Gasper yang berada disampingku menunjukan mukanya yang mengkaku.

Baginya, itu adalah kampung halaman yang sangat berharga. Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Ini terjadi tepat diwaktu ketika ia memutuskan untuk akan pergi kesana untuk menyelamatkan penyelamatnya.

Sensei melanjutkan laporannya.

[Menurut petinggi dari sisi Carmillia, sepertinya orang yang memimpin Tepes telah berubah setelah kudeta terjadi.]

[-!?]

Ekspresi kita semua berubah setelah mendengarnya!

… …Jadi pemimpin mereka berubah! Kalau begitu ini berarti semua telah berakhir!

"I-Itu pastinya sesuatu yang konyol terjadi disana!"

Sensei menghela nafas pada kata-kataku ketika mengekspresikannya akibat keterkejutan.

[...Sekarang ini sepertinya kepala Keluarga-Tepes yang merupakan raja dari fraksi Tepes yang merupakan laki-laki diatas wanita melarikan diri dari ibukotanya.]

"…..Raja Tepes melarikan diri, itu membuktikan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan tersebut terjadi."

Akeno-san bergumam sambil menggerakan alisnya atas laporan sensei.

Sona-kaichou mengatakan ini sambil meletakan tangannya didagunya.

"Kemungkinan besar ada Intervensi dari Khaos Brigade akibat peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan Holy Grail.–Kau bisa menduga-duga kalau fraksi Tepes itu dalam kendali Khaos Brigade dari balik bayangan."

Selama Naga-Jahat yang bersama Khaos Brigade sekarang dipimpin oleh Euclid Lucifugus, Aku telah diberitahu sebelumnya kalau ada kemungkinan besar mereka memiliki hubungan dengan Vampir (Fraksi Tepes) yang memiliki Holy Grail yang merupakan simbolisasi prinsip kehidupan bersama mereka.

Dengan kata lain, Khaos Brigade bersinggungan dengan Vampir dan mendapatkan kekuatan Holy Grail. mereka pasti membangkitkan Naga-Jahat yang telah mati menggunakan itu–itu adalah kesimpulan Sensei, Sona-kaichou, dan pemimpin setiap kubu kekuatan.

[Ya, Khaos Brigade pasti membantu mereka dari balik layar. Fraksi Carmilla juga sependapat mengenai hal ini.]

Sensei mengatakan itu sambil merasa bosan dan melanjutkan.

[...Awalnya para Vampir yang juga termasuk sisi Tepes dan Carmilla menghindari bersinggungan dengan kubu lain dan memiliki kepentingan domestik sendiri-sendiri. Karena itu, ada sedikit celah terbukan untuk Khaos Brigade masuk kedalamnya. Ada setidaknya satu fraksi dari semua fraksi yang ada, beraliansi dengan kekuatan politik saat ini. Setelah mereka mendengar rumor tentang Holy Grail, mereka pasti menggunakan itu untuk menghabiskan kekuatan mereka dari bayangan.]

"Jadi pemerintahan saat ini tidak mendapat bantuan dari kubu lain meskipun mereka mengetahui tindakan itu merupakan tindakan ekstrimis dari anti-pemerintah."

Itu yang Aku katakan. Kecuali kalau kau sangat bodoh, kau bisa dengan mudah memahami tindakan mencurigakan para ekstrimis. Mereka seharusnya meminta bantuan sebelum mereka mendekati Rajanya, tapi Tepes, si Vampir tidak melakukannya.

Sensei kemudia berkata.

[...Ini pasti hasil kerjaan mereka yang menempati posisi tinggi dan menempatkan gengsi mereka sebagai prioritas. Mereka tidak mau meminta bantuan jika mereka akan mati. Atau mereka tidak mau keberadaan Holy Grail tersebar keluar. Aku rasa ada sesuatu diantara itu. Aku merisaukan tentang kantor pusat Tepes. Aku berencana pergi kesana dari markas Carmilla.]

Pengelihatan Sensei melihat kearah kita semua.

[-Sepertinya Aku akan membawa kalian semua untuk datang kesini. Maka datanglah kesini sekarang juga. Kita harus mencari pergerakan fraksi Tepes sembari kita berkumpul dengan Rias dan Kiba. Kekuatan kalian semua sangat diperlukan. Meskipun demikian, sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang lebih berbahaya lagi daripada ekstrimis dari anti-pemerintahan Tepes yang terlibat dengan ini.]

–Jadi semua menjadi seperti ini! Aku telah menunggumu mengatakan hal itu!

Aku merespon dengan memukulkan tangan kiriku dengan tangan kananku!

"Tentu saja! Ini tanggung jawab pengikut, tidak, Ini tanggung jawab Kelompok Peneliti Gaib untuk melindungi Rias yang merupakan pemimpin kami! Benarkan, semuanya!?"

[Tentu Saja!]

Semua anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib menanggapi kembali kata-kataku! Menyelamatkan Rias yang merupakan ketua kelompok yang menjadikan kami Kelompok Peneliti Gaib! Meskipun aku risau juga tentang orang yang lebih berbahaya daripada kelompok anti-pemerintahan yang baru saja disebut Sensei.

[Tapi kita tidak bisa memusatkan kekuatan kita disini. Kalian telah diserang disana sekali. Ini sepertinya cukup hanya kelompok Gremory dan Irina untuk datang kesini. Kelompok Sitri, Griselda, Joker, dan "Slash Dog" Tobio harus tinggal berjaga-jaga disana.]

Kota ini telah diserang beberapa hari lalu seperti yang sensei sebutkan. Kita mulai memasang pelindung disekeliling kota ini dan menjadi sangat waspada pada siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar didalam aliansi untuk memastikan sesuatu seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi.

Sensei pasti khawatir tidak hanya pada kelompok Gremory tapi juga pada kelompok Sitri jika dikirim kesuatu tempat.

Suster menjawab kembali perintah Sensei.

"Dimengerti. Dulio, maafkan Aku untuk menyuruhmu melakukan ini sesaat kau tiba dikota ini tapi kita akan memintamu untuk pergi ke sisi pertahanan."

–Dulio mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja pergi ke Kota Tepes dan mengurung mereka didalam menggunakan cuaca buruk~"

…..Dulio mengatakan itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengenalnya dalam waktu singkat tapi aku mengerti dia itu lebih alami ringan kepala daripada Irina.

Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang gila, tapi dia pasti hanya bercanda dengan caranya sendiri. Meskipun sepertinya dia sepertinya akan terbang kesana dan membekukan kota Vampir jika dia diperintahkan seperti itu…..

Suster Griselda memukul kepala Dulio.

"Apa kau mencoba membuat hubungan antara Surga dan Vampir jadi makin buruk? Ya ampun….."

Kau sepertinya mengalami banyak kesulitan, Suster Griselda…..

Sensei melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

[Sisi ini pastinya penting, tapi sisi sana jugalah penting. Semenjak kita memiliki beberapa pemegang Longinus, ini akan lebih baik kalau kita membagi mereka ke kedua sisi.]

–!Aku penasaran pada kata-kata yang baru dikatakan Sensei.

"Adakah barangkali seorang pemilik Longinus dari pihak kita disana?"

Sensei mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

[Yap, Vali menyelinap ke wilayah Vampir. Joker dan Slash Dog akan disana sedangkan dua Heavenly-Dragon akan berada disini. Ini tidaklah tepat untuk mengatakan ini disaat seperti ini, tapi sebagai maniak Sacred Gear, Aku merasa sangat berminat sejak ini terasa sangat bagus.]

…..Jadi si Vali itu ada disana. Kenapa? Ini berhubungan dengan Holy Grail? Mungkin dia terpancing kesana dengan mengendus bau Naga-Jahat. Itu mungkin jika itu dia.

Aku mulai berpikir seperti itu, tapi menangkap sekilas gerakan Sona-kaichou yang tangannya terangkat keatas.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Bisakah kau mengajak dua pengikut baruku juga?"

"Bennia dan Rugal-san?"

Aku bertanya seperti itu. Kaichou mengangguk.

Ya, mereka berdua menunjukan sisi dimana mereka masih tidak berpengalaman dalam bertarung sebagai Iblis. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar kalau kekuatan mereka akan sangat membantu dalam masalah kali ini."

Hmm, jadi sesuatu seperti membentuk pengalaman untuk mereka? Dan kedua kemampuan mereka akan sangat membantu untuk masalah Vampir ini? Aku tau Bennia adalah Grim Reaper, tapi kemampuan Rugal-san masih misterius.

Sensei meletakan tangannya dibawah dagunya dan menunjukan tanda persetujuan dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

[Kau benar tentang itu. Terutama Rugal sepertinya dia akan menjadi kekuatan tambahan jika sesuatu akan terjadi. Jika kau berencana mengirimnya, jadi itu bukan ide buruk...]

"Kalau begitu tolong ajak mereka bersamamu."

Jadi Bennia dan Rugal-san juga akan berpartisipasi dalam pertarungan di Romania.

sensei melihat kearah Ravel.

[Kau tinggal disana Ravel. Kejadian ini akan menjadi sangat kasar untukmu jika kau ikut karena kau adalah tamu. Biarpun kau manajer Ise, kita tidak bisa memintamu datang ketempat dimana teroris menyembunyikan dirinya. Kau bisa memahaminyakan?]

Ravel juga mengangguk kata-kata sensei.

"Ya. Aku juga benar-benar khawatir tentang ini, tapi tolong serahkan Kediaman Hyoudou dan Kuou Academy kepadaku."

Ia memang seorang gadis yang patuh. Dia menanggapinya tanpa mengeluh.

Ravel tentunya membantuku dan Kelompok Peneliti Gaib dengan banyak cara, tapi dia bukanlah personel yang bisa kita bawa ketempat kejadian krusial. Kita menjaga anak ini atas nama Keluarga Phoenix. Jadi kita tidak bisa membawanya ketempat berbahaya seperti itu.

…..Y-Yah, dia telah terseret kedalam hal macam ini beberapa kali….. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali perasaan maaf sejak sifat Nagaku berperan besar dalam hal itu.

Sensei melihat kearah kita lagi.

[Aku akan berbicara hal yang lebih detail setelah kalian tiba disini. -Baiklah, sekali kalian semua siap, teleportlah ke tempat ini. Aku akan membuat lingkaran-sihir teleportasi untuk kedatangan kalian didalam sisi Carmilla. Baiklah, mulailah bergerak.]

[Ya!]

Semuanya merespon.–Ini panggilan kita untuk mendobrak ke Romania. Anggota yang pergi kesana adalah anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, Bennia, dan Rugal-san. Anggota yang lain akan berjaga-jaga disini.

Rias, Kiba, tetaplah selamat sampai kita tiba disana!

"–Sebuah Kudeta huh. Aku berpikir kenapa kelompok Gremory terseret kebanyak kejadian."

Aku bergumam sendirian dikamarku.

Setelah itu, Pertemuanpun berakhir dan kita masing-masing mulai bersiap-siap dengan cepat.

Aku juga mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan kali ini di kamarku. Aku memasukan sedikit mungkin barang yang aku butuhkan kedalam tas perjalanan.

Tapi sebuah kudeta….. Untuk hal seperti itu terjadi di sisi Vampir ketika kita mau bernegosiasi dengan mereka.

Kita ini benar-benar serius menarik hal-hal aneh. …..walaupun dipikir aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa semenjak itu sepertinya sangat berhubungan denganku…..

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Orang yang masuk kedalam kamarku adalah–Saji! Ini sungguh langka baginya untuk datang kesini.

"Oh, Saji. Apakah kau datang untuk mengantarku pergi?"

Saji mengangguk dengan mengatakan "Iya".

Dia menunjukan tatapan kebingungan setelah duduk di kursiku yang berada didepan mejaku.

"…..Vampir yang memulai kudeta. Beneran, banyak hal yang sedang terjadi."

"Itulah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan juga. Hal seperti ini terjadi saat Rias ada disana."

"Dia pergi untuk menanyakan tentang rahasia Gasper-kun,kan?"

"Iya, meskipun dipikir sepertinya itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat sekarang."

Dari laporan Rias, sepertinya negosiasinya dengan Keluarga Vladi mengalami kemajuan…..

"Mengesampingkan kita, Apa yang terjadi dengan kelompok Sitri? Sebagai contohnya itu Bennia dan Rugal-san."

Aku bertanya. Semenjak disana ada anggota baru, pasti ada beberapa perubahan.

Saji mengatakan ini sambil meletakan dagunya diatas tangannya di atas meja.

"Kalau dalam hal formasi baru, itu hampir selesai. Yah, Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu sebenarnya sedang terjadi didalam kelompok Sitri."

"Hmm, Jadi apakah itu?

"Pembentukan sekolah yang Kaichou investasikan. Itu telah diputuskan kalau ini akan segera dibangun secara resmi nanti."

"Sekolah? Maksudmu yang untuk Rating Game? Luar biasa! Jika Aku benar, itu adalah satu tempat dimana semua Iblis bisa mendaftarkan diri tanpa dilihat sebagai Kelas-rendah atau kelas-tinggi, kan?

Ya, Kelompok Sitri–lebih tepatnya impian Sona-kaichou adalah untuk mendirikan sekolah Rating Game dimana semua orang bisa mengikutinya. Menjadi guru disekolah itu adalah impian Saji.

"Iya, langkah pertama akhirnya berjalan. Bahkan Boss Sairaorg ikut membantu, itulah kenapa rencana mengalami perkembangan besar, kau tau?"

Jadi Sairaorg-san membantu Sona-kaichou. Oh iya, Ibu Sairaorg-san dibawah perawatan rumah sakit didalam wilayah Sitri, jadi itu tidaklah aneh baginya memberikan dukungan penuh kepada proyek Kaichou.

"Meskipun sepertinya pendirian sekolah setelah itu akan terwujud sangat lama dari sekarang….. meskipun demikian, kita telah memulai merekrut tanpa melihat tingkatan mereka, dan kita juga mulai mengajak anak-anak dengan kekuatan-demonic yang lemah. Orang tuanya telah membawa anak mereka dan meminta kita untuk membawanya bersama."

Meskipun dipikir Saji mengatakan itu dengan gembira, Aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya tenaga dikata-katanya.

Saji melanjutkan sembari menghela nafas dan menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan.

"…..Kau tahu bagaimana Aku mengatakan impianku menjadi seorang guru? Aku mulai merasa takut semenjak impian itu akan berubah menjadi kenyataan….. Aku curiga jika Aku bahkan bisa menjadi guru yang benar ketika sekolah itu selesai dibangun….. Mereka mengatakan kalau Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ijin untuk menjadi seorang guru disana sampai aku menjadi Iblis kelas-menengah. Dan aku sekarang masih Iblis kelas-bawah….."

Itu adalah pikiran lemah yang datang dari anggota OSIS Saji Genshirou, orang yang selalu lari berkeliling sekolah dengan semangat tinggi.

Saji menyipitkan matanya sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas tangannya.

"Agaknya, Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus diajarkan ke anak-anak. Boss Sairaorg penuh semangat dan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengajari seni bela diri ke anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan-demonic yang kecil. Aku…..tidak tahu apa yang harus diajarkan ke mereka….."

Saji yang sedang berpikir mendalam melihat ke telapak tangannya.

"Meskipun dalam latihan gabungan bersama pemegang Longinus,Aku…. sungguh menyedihkan karena aku tidak bisa mencapai Balance Breaker."

…..Seperti yang Saji katakan, kita mulai segera latihan bersama Joker Dulio dan Slash Dog Ikuse Tobio.

Dulio dan Tobio-san yang merupakan veteran menunjukan kepada kami kekuatan mereka diana melebihi apa yang kami dengar dari rumor, jadi bahkan Aku juga mengalami masa-masa sulit. Agaknya, kita tahu kalau kita tidak dapat menyelesaikan latihan dengan selamat jika kita bertarung dengan serius, jadi kita bertekat kalau kita butuh mengubah cara latihan kita.

Dengan berlatih bersama Kiba, kita berdua mengetahui potensi kita, jadi itu hal yang mudah bagi kita untuk mempertahan latihan kita. Jika kita harus berlatih dengan dua orang itu dari sekarang, kita mungkin perlu berdiskusi mengenai area itu bersama-sama dahulu.

Saji juga berlatih dengan kita, tapi dia belum bisa mencapai Balance Breaker.

"Kita baru saja memulainya. Jangan menjadi begitu negatif."

Aku mengatakan itu kepada Saji. Dia sepertinya sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam latihannya bersama pemilik Longinus tapi itu akan bergantung pada bagaimana dia melakukannya di masa depan.

Saji menundukan kepalanya kebawah.

"…..Iya, kau benar. Maafkan aku; belakangan aku melakukan sesuatu tergesa-gesa. Maaf membuatmu mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dan suram."

Aku memang mendengar tentang Saji yang menjadi gelisah dari Sona-kaichou.

[Saji melihat perkembanganmu dengan rasa iri, Ise-kun. Jadi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi membandingkan dirinya sendiri kepadamu, orang yang menjadi Iblis disaat yang bersamaan dengan dirinya dan mulai kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya... Mungkin kenyataan tentang keinginan menjadi sepertimu tapi tidak bisa diwujudkan, membawanya terpojok sedikit demi sedikit.]

…..Saji, Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu dengan santai kepadamu, tapi banggalah pada kekuatan kita sendiri. Kau memiliki kekuatanmu sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan berbicara.

"Tidak, meskipun AKu melihat area dimana aku perlu meningkatkannya dengan berlatih bersama Dulio dan Tobio-san. Ini baru saja dimulai. Dan Aku senang Aku mendengar tentang sekolah itu."

Aku sejujurnya senang pada ambisi dari kelompok sitri yang berkembang dengan baik.

"Iya, datang dan lihatlah sekolah itu bersama yang lain nanti! Sewaktu kalian datang mengunjungi, konstruksi sekolah pasti telah berjalan sangat jauh."

"Aku menantikannya. …..Aku pasti akan datang bersama yang lain."

"Iya, jadi bawa Rias-senpai kembali. dan juga temukan tentang kekuatan Gasper-kun."

"Yap, tentu saja."

–Lalu Saji membuat matanya setengah-menutup dan menunjuk pada koper bawaanku. Itu majalah porno.

"Itu… …Apakah itu dibutuhkan disana, kah?"

"Eh? Aku tidak dapat bertahan tanpa itu….."

Itu hanya satu majalah porno jadi tolong biarkan aku membawanya!

Kelompok yang akan berangkat ke Romania berkumpul di tengah lingkaran-sihir yang terletak dibawah kediaman Hyoudou.

Ravel, Sona-kaichou, Saji, Suster Griselda, Kuroka, Le Fay, dan Ophis datang keruangan ini untuk mengantar kita berangkat.

Tujuan lingkaran-sihir ini akan berada didalam wilayah Carmilla. Kelihatannya Sensei mempersiapkan lingkaran-sihir teleportasi di wilayah mereka jadi kita tidak perlu melewati rute yang rumit.

…..Sejujurnya, ini membuatku berpikir kalau mereka seharusnya melakukan ini sebelum Rias dan dua orang lainnya berangkat…. Mereka datang kesana menggunakan pesawat terbang dan semacamnya.

Ya sudahlah, Ini adalah panggilan darurat. Vampir mengijinkan kita untuk datang kesana langsung pada kantor pusatnya sebagai pengecualian karena mereka merasa terancam.

Kita berpakaian dengan penampilan dimana kita mengenakan pakaian hangat diatas seragam kita. Ini sepertinya lebih dingin disana daripada Jepang saat ini. Ini keputusan yang tepat bagi kita untuk mengenakannya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berangkat."

"ya, kita akan menunggu kabar baik darimu. Bennia, Rugal-san, Aku akan mempercayakan dukungan mereka pada kalian berdua."

《Dimengerti.》

"….tentu."

Gadis Grim Reaper dan Rugal menjawab kembali Kaichou.

Ravel yang merupakan manajerku maju kedepan dan menunjukan muka khawatir.

"Ise-sama…."

"Ravel, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan kembali bersama yang lain–"

Aku sedang berpikir akan membelai kepalanya, tapi–

"Apa kau membawa saputangan dan tisu? Kau mungkin akan diminta untuk menandatangani dokumen atau papan tanda tangan, jadi tolong simpan bolpoin di sakumu. Dan tolong pastikan kau menggunakan pengharum nafas dan sikat gigi setiap waktu. Gigi itu penting bagi selebritis! Sekiryuutei memiliki jadwal yang sulit, jadi tolong gunakan waktumu dengan bijak. dan juga–"

Dia mulai memberitahuku sesuatu dengan detail tentang penampilanku seperti bagaimana seorang ibu melakukannya!

"Tenang saja! Semuanya aku sudah siap! kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan, Ravel….."

Hahaha, Seperti itulah Ravel. –Lalu Ravel menyerahkan sebuah parsel.

"Ini adalah Phoenix's tear yang dikirimkan dari Onii-sama. Sepertinya ada tiga didalamnya. Dia mengirim itu langsung sesaat dia mendengar kalau kau akan pergi menuju Romania, Ise-sama."

"Eh, dari… …Raiser…..-san, huh."

…Oioioi, Bukannya seharusnya dia mengirimkan ini ke Rias? Tidak, Rias tidak ada disini sekarang… …Tapi kenapa dia mengirimkannya ke aku! Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kenapa laki-laki yang aku tahu mencoba meningkatkan kesanku tentang mereka…? Tolong hentikan!

AKu menggoncangkan kepalaku agar pikiranku lurus kembali dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke Kuroka dan Le Fay.

"Kuroka, Le Fay, Aku akan menyerahkan tempat ini padamu."

"Nyahahaha Yah, Aku akan melindungi rumah ini dengan segala cara hanya untukmu -nya."

"Tolong sampaikan halo ke Vali-sama dan Onii-sama jika kau bertemu dengan mereka disana."

"Iya."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan kemudian terakhir melihat kearah Ophis. Dewa-Naga-sama yang diatas kepalanya terdapat Rasse.

"Ise, Naga-Jahat itu keras kepala."

…..Mungkin Ophis entah bagaimana memiliki prediksi kalau kita akan berhadapan dengan Naga-Jahat. Aku juga merasa seperti itu.

"Aku tahu."

Aku hanya mengatakan itu padanya dan mengatakan ini kepada anggota yang tersisa disini.

"Kalau begitu, Kelompok Peneliti Gaib akan menuju ke Romania!"

Lingkaran-sihir yang dikendalikan Akeno-san mulai bersinar untuk berteleportasi dan mengkilat.

Tujuan kita adalah menuju ke Romania! Jadi ayo pergi dan melakukan pelajaran ekstrakulikuler!

[hide]**Part 2**

Tempat dimana kita tiba setelah cahaya teleportasi berhenti adalah–area luas yang tidak pernah kita lihat sebelumnya.

"Hei, Kalian semua disini."

Ketika Aku melihat kearah darimana suara yang tidak asing itu berasal, Azazel-sensei berdiri disana.

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil berjalan kearah kita.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini sewaktu kalian baru saja tiba disini, tapi kita segera bergerak dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya didalam kendaraan. Elmenhilde, Aku akan memintamu untuk memandu kita."

"Baiklah, Semuanya, senang kalian mau datang.–Meskipun satu-satunya yang kita butuhkan adalah Gasper Vladi….."

Dia melihat kearah kita bagaikan kita ini pengganggu. Sikapnya dan lidahnya yang tajam tidak berubah sama sekali.

Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya terang-terangan tanpa mempedulikan sedikitpun apa yang terlintas didalam pikiran kita.

"Mohon maafkan Aku untuk meminta kalian melakukan ini meskipun dipikir kalian baru saja datang, tapi ijinkan aku mengantar kalian ke kendaraan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kita meninggalkan ruangan dimana kita melakukan teleportasi tadi dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sepertinya ruangan tadi terletak di basement. Aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin sesaat kita tiba disini. Itu apa yang Aku rasakan meskipun mengenakan pakaian hangat, jadi temperatur disini pasti cukuplah rendah. Kita berjalan didalam bangunan yang terbuat dari batu dan berjalan keluar.

–Ini telah melewati tengah malam ketika kita keluar. Dan pemandangannya semuanya tertutup oleh salju.

Jadi disini sudah bersalju huh. Meskipun dipikir Romania memiliki musim yang sama dengan Jepang, tempat ini lebih dingin. Dan wilayah kekuasaan Vampir terletak dipedalaman pegunungan ini dimana terletak sangat jauh dari desa manusia. Ini hal yang alami untuk tempat seperti ini memiliki suhu yang sangat rendah.

Elmenhilde tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun uap nafas berwarna putih. Mungkin dia tidak merasakan hawa dingin semenjak ia Vampir murni. Dan disisi lain, Vampir-kun kita…..

"D-Dinginnya~….."

Dia benar-benar gemetaran. …..Mungkin perbedaan antara darah-murni dan berdarah-setengah ditunjukan disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Ya ampun….."

Asia mengeluarkan suara kekaguman. Aku melihat kearah dimana ia melihat–dan pemandangan yang tersebar didepan mataku adalah pemandangan kota berkastil. Bangunan-bangunan itu didirikan dimana mereka mengelilingi kastil yang terlihat luar biasa yang terletak ditengahnya.

Luar biasa, Aku tak pernah membayangkan keberadaan kota kastil yang luar biasa ada dipedalaman pegunungan. Dan Aku bahkan bisa melihat bangunan bergaya modern juga. Vampir mungkin juga terpengaruh peradaban manusia jaman sekarang.

Xenovia bergumam sambil melihat kearah Kota berkastil berwarna putih.

"Jadi itu adalah markas Vampir yang dicari oleh Gereja selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku tidak melihat adanya sebuah petunjuk tentang ini dulu sewaktu aku adalah prajurit Gereja, jadi Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan datang ketempat ini setelah berubah menjadi Iblis. Ini sungguh Ironis."

Yah, Itu menunjukan bagaimana besarnya hubungan antara tiap kekuatan yang telah berubah semenjak saat itu.

Sepertinya bangunan dimana kita keluar tadi adalah sebuah menara yang difungsikan sebagai tempat pengawasan yang terletak diantara ujung dari wilayah ini. Menara itu mungkin maksudnya untuk mengetahui gangguan dari musuh di luar. Dan mereka mengaktifkan lingkaran-sihir di basement menara itu.

Kita meninggalkan menara dan masuk kedalam dua kendaraan besar. Yang mengendarai adalah Sensei dan Rossweisse-san. Ngomong-ngomong, Rossweisse-san memiliki SIM.

"….. …..Aku tidak bisa memahami selera yang dimiliki Iblis."

Bukan hanya Elmenhilde, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukan si Vampir ketika melihat Rugal-san adalah keterkejutan. Itu karena mereka menunjukan tanda kebencian dan ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rugal-san sebenarnya…..? Meskipun hal seperti itu terjadi, kita memisahkan diri dari Vampir fraksi Carmilia dan berangkat. Sensei kemudian menjelaskan kepada kita situasinya didalam mobil.

"–!Pemimpin baru Tepes adalah….. Valerie!?"

Aku berteriak akibat terkejut didalam mobil.

Tentu saja. Meskipun jika ada kudeta, Aku tak pernah menduga kalau pemimpinnya adalah penyelamat Gasper!

"…..V-Valerie….."

Gya-suke sangat panik. Tentu saja. Semenjak gadis setengah-Vampir yang ingin ia selamatkan adalah Kepala Tepes. Dia mungkin tidak pernah terpikir hal tersebut akan terjadi.

"Untuk pemimpin fraksi Tepes yang menganggap laki-laki itu diatas wanita menjadi seorang setengah-vampir dan terlebih lagi adalah wanita….. Ini jelas kalau sesuatu yang sangat dramatis sedang terjadi disana."

Itu kata Akeno-san.

Ya, Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin untuk Vampir yang melayani leluhur berdarah murni untuk memilih gadis setengah-vampir sebagai Raja mereka. Aku benar-benar tahu itu semenjak aku bertemu Elmenhilde di Jepang.

–Itu karena mereka mempercayai kalau didunia ini hanya ada Vampir berdarah murni dan makhluk lain.

Sensei berbicara.

"Khaos Brigade pasti menuntun mereka dari balik bayangan dan membuat situasi macam ini. Dan mereka yang bersekutu dengan Khaos Brigade adalah kelompok anti-pemerintahan Tepes. Mereka dibutakan oleh ketidakpuasan terhadap pemerintahaan saat ini dan berkat yang membuat mereka menghilangkan kelemahan mereka yaitu dengan menggunakan Holy Grail. Itu kemungkinan kenapa mereka terbujuk oleh kata-kata manis teroris. Orang yang mengirimkan Vampir yang telah diperkuat kepada fraksi Carmilla ada bersama mereka juga."

…..Jika sesuatu seperti itu terjadi, tidakkah itu sedikit kacau didalam kastil Tepes? Kata-kata sensei meningkatkan kekhawatiranku pada Rias dan Kiba.

"Sepertinya bahkan pihak pemerintah Tepes juga tidak dapat menangani kelompok anti-pemerintah yang berkelompok dengan teroris sehingga membawa mereka meminta bantuan dari fraksi Carmilla. Ini pasti permintaan kepada Carmilla yang tidak bisa diminta lagi sehingga membuat Raja Tepes berhutang budi padanya."

Sensei melanjutkan sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan seperti yang Aku bilang padamu melalui komunikasi sebelumnya, Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sisi Tepes semenjak Aku juga khawatir situasi disana. Dan ini akan menjadi terlalu berat untukku menanganinya sendiri. Jadi Aku memanggil kalian semua secepatnya sekalian untuk membawa kembali Rias."

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin kacau. Aku berencana untuk berbicara kepada mereka, tapi ingat-ingatlah kalau kita kemungkinan juga perlu bertarung. Walaupun begitu, bahkan sisi Carmilla berencana menyelesaikan ini dengan kudeta juga. Sisi Carmilla juga menginginkan melakukan ini semenjak mereka sekarang tahu kepada siapa mereka harus memberikan balas jasanya. Agen dari sisi Carmilla sedang diturunkan sehingga mereka bisa mengepung kota Tepes. Jadi kita pada dasarnya masuk kedalam tempat seperti itu. Kita akan mendapatkan informasi dari dalam dan harus mendobrak kepusat markas mereka jika situasi memanas. …..Jika orang itu benar terlibat dalam hal ini, maka ada kemungkinan besar kalau ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah."

…..Yah, Aku juga memprediksi kalau itu akan terjadi. Meskipun "orang" yang Sensei sebut dengan sikap jijik itu membuatku merasa gugup…..

Aku tertawa sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga memprediksi itu akan terjadi disaat ketika kau memanggil kita kesini. Kita memiliki seratus persen kemungkinan akan terlibat dalam situasi macam ini.–Semuanya datang kesini sudah dengan penuh kesiapan."

Anggota yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat pada kata-kataku.

Sensei tersenyum tanpa takut ketika dia melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Aku tak tahu antara harus merasa lega atau merasa bersalah dengan membuat kalian semua terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini.–Kita akan bergabung dengan Rias dan Kiba, dan jika kita bisa, kita akan membawa Valerie bersama kita. Pemerintah Tepes saat ini dan sisi Carmilla akan menangani sisanya."

"…..Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Valerie…..!"

Gasper yang berada tepat disampingku menunjukan matanya yang penuh dengan tekad kuat.

Aku lalu mengatakan ini kepada Gya-suke sambil meletakan tanganku di pundaknya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kita bisa menyelamatkannya bersama-sama."

"Ise-senpai….. Ya!"

Baiklah, kau sungguh menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat!

Aku merasa senang melihat bagaimana juniorku berkembang. Mobil besar melalui jembatan besar yang menghubungkan wilayah Tepes dan wilayah Carmilla.

Perjalanan menggunakan transportasi mobil berakhir dalam dua jam dan kita tiba di stasiun gondola yang terletak ditengah jalan di pegunungan.

Sebuah lift gondola muncul dari sisi lain bersalju sewaktu kita menunggu di stasiun.

Sensei mengatakan ini setelah dia memastikan pintu di lift gondola terbuka.

"Ini sepertinya satu rute menuju kota kastil Tepes yang fraksi Carmilla bisa dapatkan. Dan ini sepertinya kota kastil Tepes berada disisi lain lift ini. …..Dan gondola lift ini merupakan sesuatu yang spesial yang fraksi Tepes siapkan dengan maksud melewati berlapis-lapis lapisan pelindung."

Kita masuk kedalam gondola lift yang mendarat.

Gondola lift tersebut mulai bergerak dan mendaki pegunungan bersalju di tengah malam. Hanya ada pegunungan bersalju ketika kita melihat keluar jendela. Meskipun dengan mata Iblis yang lebih tajam disaat malam hari, rasanya tidak ada gunanya menggunakannya jika pemandangan tidak berubah sama sekali.

Masing-masing dari kita bersiaga didalam gondola lift, tapi mataku menangkap pandangan kepada Xenovia dimana ia mengeluarkan tindakan yang mencurigakan.

Dia mengeluarkan buku notes kosakata dan mulai melihat-lihatnya.

"…..Xenovia, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Xenovia menjelaskannya dengan menunjukan padaku buku kosakata itu ketika aku bertanya.

"Huh? Oh, ini? Ini adalah buku notes kosakata. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku gunakan untuk mempelajari simbol-simbol dan kanji bahasa Jepang yang sulit."

Itu benar. Ada simbol dan kanji yang tertulis di buku notes kosakata itu.

"Hmm, Aku tak pernah berpikir kau belajar menggunakan buku notes kosakata. Apakah nilai ujianmu segitu jeleknya?"

"Aku buruk dalam berbahasa Jepang tapi Aku selalu mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata."

Jika Aku ingat sekarang, anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Bahkan prajurit seperti Xenovia dan Irina yang tidak terbiasa dengan pergaulan dapat melalui pelajaran mereka tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Xenovia mengatakan itu sambil membalik halaman buku notes kosakatanya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang Aku ingin lakukan. Dan dalam rangka melakukannya Aku perlu pengetahuan. Jadi Aku dalam masa belajar keras."

Sesuatu yang ia inginkan? Dan dia butuh pengetahuan? Yah, Xenovia itu masih baru dalam pergaulan, tapi dia berusaha dalam belajarnya di sekolah….. Jadi aku mengangkat kepalaku dalam keheranan.

Asia yang duduk disampingnya mengatakan ini pelan-pelan.

"Xenovia-san menjadi sangat teliti dalam acara sekolah….. Jadi dia ingin menikmati posisinya sekarang sebagai siswi."

Itu benar-benar cerita yang menarik. Jika Aku berpikir soal itu, Xenovia selalu berpartisipasi dalam acara sekolah sambil bersenang-senang. Itu sepertinya dia menikmati festival olah raga dan festival sekolah sepenuhnya.

Irina muncul dan kemudian memberitahu Xenovia.

"Ufufu, jika kau setuju denganku, maka Aku bisa mengajarimu bahasa Jepang."

Akan tetapi, Xenovia menunjukan kalau ia akan menolak tawarannya dengan meletakan tangannya didepan Irina.

"Tidak, sejak kau telah menunjukan pengetahuanmu tentang Jepang adalah hal yang mencurigakan, Irina. Ini sepertinya lebih jelas kalau aku dapat belajar lebih dengan belajar sendiri atau bertanya Rias-buchou dan Akeno-fukubuchou."

Irina tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya tanda kecewa.

"A-Apa-apaan itu!? Sungguh kasar!"

Xenovia mengatakan ini sambil menghela nafas.

"Terakhir kali kau membuat kesalahan dalam kata majemuk. "bertahan hidup untuk yang terbaik" adalah hak yang kau miliki untuk memakan daging barbeque tanpa mempedulikan kuat atau lemah, begitu?–Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang benar, kau tahu. Ada kata-kata serupa di negara lain, tapi kenapa kau berbuat kesalahan semacam itu dengan bahasamu sendiri…..?"

I-Itu sungguh buruk. Irina berbuat kesalahan yang cukup besar karena dia memiliki kesalahpahaman yang aneh tentang Jepang.

Irina menjelaskan sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Ugh… ….Aku hanya sedikit salah paham tentang itu akibat parodi berkaitan dengan makanan barbeque!"

"….. Seorang yang mengaku-sendiri "dibesarkan di Jepang" huh. Aku hanya bisa kagum padamu hanya sampai sejauh ini."

Mata Irina mengeluarkan airmata dan menggembungkan pipinya pada kata-kata Xenovia.

"A-Aku bukan orang yang mengakui-sendiri! Aku ini memang benar-benar lahir di Jepang!"

"Yah yah, Aku tau itu. Ace Makanan Barbeque."

"Ueeen! Xenovia mengejekku, Asia-san!"

Irina menangis pada Asia.

"U-Umm…..ayo belajar bahasa Jepang bersama-sama berikutnya, Irina-san."

"Kenapa! Bahkan kau, Asia-san!?"

Irina menjadi lebih terkejut akan jawaban alami Asia.

Hahaha, bagaimana aku harus mengatasinya, pertengkaran Xenovia dan Irina membuatku tersenyum ketika aku menyaksikan mereka.

–Aku lalu bertanya Akeno-san yang tertawa kecil disampingku.

"Oh iya, Akeno-san, apakah kau tahu tentang sekolah yang sedang dibangun dari dana Sitri?"

"Ya, Aku mendengarnya dari Sona-kaichou."

Yah, ini hal alami bagi Akeno-san untuk mendengar itu dari Sona-kaichou.

Rossweisse-san bergabung pada pembicaraan kita.

"Aku juga mendengar tentang itu. Aku bahkan menerima tawarandari Kaichou-san tentang menjadi guru di sekolah itu."

–!Jadi dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi guru di sekolah itu huh!

"Serius!? A-Aku tidak tahu itu….."

Tidak, itu hal yang mungkin. Rossweisse-san adalah pengguna sihir. Itu tidaklah aneh untuknya menerima tawaran dari Sona-kaichou untuk menjadi guru di sekolahnya dalam hal mengajari sihir.

"Dan jawaban seperti apa yang kau berikan padanya, Rossweisse-san?"

Aku bertanya. Rossweisse-san mengangkat alisnya sambil menunjukan ekspresi kesulitan.

"Aku masih memikirkannya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya juga. Ini kenyataan kalau Aku mulai menikmati mengajar dan menjadi seorang guru setelah menjadi staff dari Kuou Akademi. Jadi Aku berencana untuk melihat sekolah itu ketika itu telah selesai dibangun. Untuk alasan itu, Aku berharap kejadian ini dapat terselesaikan dengan lancar….."

Ya, dalam hal untuk melihat sekolah yang didirikan oleh kelompok-Sitri, kita harus menyelesaikan kejadian ini dulu.

"Maka setelah kita kembali ke Jepang dengan selamat, ayo pergi dan melihat sekolahnya."

Ketika Aku mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku pastinya akan menyukai itu."

Aku kemudian menjadi penasaran pada Azazel-sensei yang biasanya selalu bergabung dalam diskusi macam ini tidak tertarik terlibat dalam ini–dan dia malahan berbicara dengan Bennia dan Rugal-san sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"–Begitu ya, terus alam kematian adalah–"

《Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang Hades-sama dan ayahku yang menyebalkan inginkan–》

"–jadi, bagaimana dengan industri di duniamu Rugal?"

"…..Aku belum mendengar dari mereka tentang rencana untuk melakukan apapun berkaitan dengan kasus ini. Besar kemungkinan, clanku berencana untuk tetap diam dan terus mengamati."

"jadi begitu, pastinya clanmu itu adalah–"

Hmm, Aku penasaran tentang apa yang mereka diskusikan, tapi mereka akan mengakhirnya dengan menjelaskan semuanya padaku dari awal jika Aku bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka dan memperlambat diskusi mereka.

Mungkin Aku akan hanya bertanya pada Sensei sedikit setelah ini. Itu akan menjadi hal yang bagus jika aku punya kesempatan, tapi sepertinya hal itu akan terjadi ketika kita sampai disana.

Masing-masing dari kita bersantai dengan cara kita masing-masing sebelum memasuki negara Vampir.

Tiga puluh menit setelah mengendarai gondola lift–.

Tempat kita tiba setelah melewati beberapa gunung adalah stasiun gondola yang terletak dekat dengan kota kastil Tepes.

Beberapa Vampir muncul sesaat setelah kita keluar dari gondola lift. Mereka menanyai kita pertanyaan setelah memastikan kalau itu kita.

"Dugaanku, Ini mantan pemimpin Azazel dan kelompok Gremory? Kita adalah orang dari fraksi Tepes."

Kita mengangguk dalam diam. Jadi mereka telah mengetahui kita. Yah, ini tidak sepertinya kita datang ke negara ini secara ilegal. Mereka bertanya sambil berlaku sopan.

"Tolong ikut kesini. Rias Gremory-sama telah menunggu di markas utama Tepes."

Mereka sungguh membiarkan kita masuk dengan mudah ketempat yang sedang terjadi kudeta.

Jadi Rias ada di markas utama huh. Aku dengar dia ada di rumah keluarga Vladi….. Dia pasti telah ditangkap setelah berada disana.

Motif mereka membawa kita kesana…..pasti tentang pengetahuan Sensei mengenai Sacred Gear. Atau…..

Tanpa memiliki waktu untuk berpikir tentang itu, mereka membawa kita ke mobil besar diluar stasiun gondola. Ada ornamen mewah pada mobil itu. Aku menduga ini digunakan untuk pemenang yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat?

Dalam kata lain itu datang berasal dari kastil. Jadi mereka akan membawa kita kekastil dengan ini huh.

…..Aku lalu menyadari kalau Bennia dan Rugal-san tidak berada disini. Akeno-san berbisik pada telingaku setelah aku melihat sekelilingku.

"…..Mereka berdua bertindak terpisah. Kelihatannya mereka akan mengumpulkan informasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun kita perlu memiliki rute untuk melarikan diri kita."

Serius? Mereka menghilang tanpa menimbulkan suara! Bahkan tanpa membuat Vampir dari fraksi Tepes menyadari mereka…..

Si Vampir juga menunjukan tanda-tanda panik karena jumlah kita tidak sesuai, jadi mereka menghubungi atasannya. Tapi mungkin karena mereka diberi perintah untuk membawa kita sebagai prioritas utama, jadi mereka meminta kita untuk masuk kedalam mobil dengan berat hati.

Kita mengangguk satu sama lain dan masuk kedalam mobil–.

…..Rias, Kiba, kita akan dapat segera melihatmu.

[hide]**Part 3**

Pemandangan yang bisa kita amati dalam perjalanan kita berupa kota yang sepertinya tidak mengalami adanya perubahan yang berarti.

Kota itu sungguh sunyi untuk sebuah tempat dimana kudeta sedang terjadi dan penduduk berjalan didalam kota seperti biasa.

Aku pikir ada tempat yang hancur didalam kota ini…..tapi tidak ada satupun tanda yang mengindikasikan hal itu.

Sensei berkata.

"Mereka pasti berhasil melakukan kudeta dengan membuat pergerakan seminimal mungkin bahkan tanpa membuat penduduk menyadarinya. Kau bisa mengira orang yang memberontak telah mengatasi hal-hal didalam pemerintahan sebelumnya. …..Mereka pasti menggunakan Holy Grail sebagai umpan untuk mengajak beberapa orang terhormat bersama mereka."

…..Jadi mereka berhasil melakukan kudeta diam-diam tanpa membuat penduduk menyadarinya huh. Jadi Raja dan orang orang yang dekat denganya tidak mempunyai pilihan kecuali melarikan diri.

…..Disana pasti ada banyak penghianat didalam kelompok mereka. Atau jika tidak kudeta tidak akan berhasil dengan lancar dan itu adalah sesuatu yang bahkan siswa SMA sepertiku dapat menduga.

Mobil yang kita kendarai lewat melalui kota dan segera memasuki kastil Tepes.

Gerbang utama yang besar terangkat keatas dan mobil melewatinya.

Kastil ini bahkan tidak kalah daripada kastil Gremory dalam perihal ukuran. Ada sebuah penampakan benda kuno yang terbuat dari batu, dan ada pula aura jahat yang muncul dari seluruh kastil.

Ketika kita keluar dari mobil dimana itu berhenti, kita dibawa kedalam kastil dan berdiri didepan pintu ganda yang luar biasa besar.

…..Dipikir ini rasanya pintu ganda tersebut pastinya akan mengantar kedalam singgasana. Ada ukiran monster yang luar biasa bagus terukir dipintu tersebut.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar disini."

Pelayan yang memandu kita disini mengatakan itu dan kemudian pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit, kita bisa mendengar suara yang tidak asing sambil kita menunggu didepan pintu.

"Ise! Semuanya!"

Mendengar suara kekasihku, Aku berbalik kearah itu dan melihat Rias yang memiliki pelayan yang mengawalnya! Kiba juga mengawalnya sambil berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Rias! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika aku bertanya padanya.

Ah, dia cantik seperti biasanya! Sangat manis! Aku sungguh lega! Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Rias!

"Ya, entah bagaimana. …..Sepertinya kau juga menyadari tentang kudeta ini, Azazel."

Sensei mengangguk pada Kata-kata Rias.

"Ya, Aku memanggil mereka kesini berpikir kalau sesuatu mungkin sedang terjadi dan membawa mereka kesini. Kau tidak memiliki suatu keluhan, kan?"

Rias merespon pertanyaan sensei.

"Kau benar, Bahkan Aku telah berpikir bagaimana Aku harus memanggil semuanya. Kecuali, Aku telah di kurung didalam kastil ini dan telah dalam kondisi dimana Aku tidak bisa mengambil tindakan apapun. Dan Aku bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dengan Raja meskipun telah diundang kesini. Ketika Aku sedang menunggu, Aku diberitahu untuk "Tolong ikuti aku semenjak tamu telah tiba"….. Jadi Aku datang kesini."

Kemudian semenjak kudeta sedang terjadi, tidak banyak hal terjadi pada Rias huh. Aku melihat ke Kiba.

"Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kalian, Kiba."

Kiba mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita bahkan tidak sempat terseret kedalamnya jadi itu membuatku lengah. Aku duga mereka tidak cukup bosan untuk meletakan tangan mereka pada kita sembari mereka sedang ada perang diantara fraksi mereka sendiri. Setidaknya hingga sekarang, begitulah."

Kiba melihat pintu ganda sambil mengatakan hal itu.

…..Begitu ya, jadi mereka berencana untuk menemui kita sekalian sejak kita semua telah berkumpul disini.

Prajurit yang berdiri di kedua sisi pintu yang berlengkapkan armor dan pedang dari jaman kuno mengatakan ini setelah melihat kita.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk untuk melakukan pertemuanmu dengan raja Baru–"

Sambil mengatakan itu, mereka membuka pintu ganda raksasa–. Pintu terbuka sambil mengeluarkan suara berat.

Sensei berjalan pertama dan Rias berjalan mengikutinya. Kita berjalan setelah mereka.

Ruangan yang lebar. Ada karpet merah yang besar di lantai, dan ada juga ukiran makhluk yang sama seperti yang terukir dipintu ganda dimana ukiran itu bersinar keemasan.

Di ujung karpet–Ada sebuah singgasana di tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini.

Orang yang duduk di singgasana itu adalah wanita muda. Ada juga laki-laki muda yang hadir sedikit lebih jauh dari singgasana. Laki-laki itu memiliki muka yang tampan seperti layaknya boneka, tapi alasan kenapa dia tidak terasa sepertinya dia hidup itu karena dia adalah darah-murni.

Didalam ruangan singgasana yang luas, ada juga beberapa Vampir yang tidak terduga berada disamping wanita itu disinggasana dan laki-laki didekat singgasana, seperti beberapa prajurit dan beberapa orang yang menggunakan pakaian bangsawan.–Dan seperti yang aku bayangkan, bangsawan disini juga memiliki penampilan seperti orang-orang dari jaman pertengahan.

… …Aku juga bersiap-siap kalau ada lebih banyak Vampir disini dan mengelilingi kita…dan ini sungguhlah sangat sunyi.

Begitu ya, jadi kenapa kudeta itu berjalan lancar. Mereka menggali hingga kedalam dasar pemerintahan. Iini maksudnya mereka telah mempersiapkan untuk melempar kekuasaan di singgasana.

…..Khaos Brigade kemungkinan membantu mereka, tapi Aku tak pernah berpikir mereka akan melakukan itu seperti ini ditempat dimana kita tidak akan melihatnya.

Tidak, sejak ini adalah markas Vampir yang menjauhkan diri mereka sendiri dari pihak lain, mereka menjadi dapat menjalankan rencana mereka sejauh ini tanpa adanya campur tangan.

Aku telah merasa jijik pada tindakan organisasi teroris itu, tapi Aku memperbaiki gesturku karena berada didepan sebuah singgasana.

Orang yang duduk di singgasana adalah seorang wanita dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirangnya berwarna seperti pasir dan rambutnya juga bergelombang–. Dia mengenakan gaun yang sepertinya tidak mewah sama sekali dan dia memiliki senyum yang anggun di wajahnya.

Dia sepertinya berumur tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Wajahnya yang rupawan. Kau bisa menyebutnya wanita yang sungguh cantik. Tidak seperti wanita cantik buatan yang benar-benar boneka seperti Elmenhilde, dia memiliki kecantikan seorang manusia.

…..Dia pasti membawa kecantikan dari kedua sisi yaitu Vampir dan Manusia semenjak ia adalah separuh-Vampir.

Kecuali–.Aku mungkin menunjukan muka mesum dalam kebahagian jika ia setidaknya hanya wanita yang cantik. Akan tetapi…..

Kedua mata merahnya–redup. Mata yang kehilangan cahayanya…..

Wanita dengan mata redup menyapa kita.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, semuanya. Namaku adalah Valerie Tepes."

Dia tersenyum–membawa kekosongan dan kesedihan.

"Ah, umm, ini telah diputuskan kalau Aku menjadi kepala Keluarga Tepes saat ini dan juga seorang Raja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian mulai sekarang."

… …Suaranya sungguh halus. Akan tetapi…..Pandangannya tidaklah jelas kalau ia tidak menatap seseorang dengan benar. Dia kemudian dia menangkap rupa seseorang yang ia ketahu dan memberikan tatapan padanya.

"Gasper, kau telah tumbuh besar."

Valerie yang memberikan kata-kata pada Gasper. Gasper… …menunjukan ekspresi sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi Gasper dengan sangat terpaksa tersenyum.

"Valerie… …Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tolong datanglah mendekat kepadaku."

Valerie memintanya untuk mendekat padanya. Gasper mendatanginya. Pasukan dan Vampir disekelilingnya bahkan tidak mencoba menghentikan Gasper yang datang mendekat padanya.

Valerie bergumam sambil memeluk Gasper.

"…..Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Yap, Meskipun dipikir aku menjadi Iblis…. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Aku telah mendengarnya. Sepertinya mereka menjaga dirimu baik-baik disana."

"Yap, Aku juga berteman dan memiliki senpai. Aku tidak sendirian lagi."

Gasper melihat kearah kita. Valerie juga tersenyum ketika dia melihat kearah kita.

"Ya ampun…jadi kalian semua adalah teman Gasper. …..Ara?"

Ketika Valerie melihat pada arah yang berbeda.

"—.—."

Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang Aku tidak pernah dengar sebeumna dan dia berbicara ketempat dimana tidak adanya seorangpun disana.

…..Aku orang yang merupakan reinkarnasi Iblis bisa memahami setiap bahasa dan mendengar mereka dalam bahasa yang sama. Tapi itu tidak terjadi sekarang. Dia berbicara dalam bahasa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya didunia ini.

Anggota yang lain juga mengangkat alis mereka pada bahasa yang sedang digunakan. Mereka juga tidak bisa memahami apa yang ia katakan sama sepertiku.

Dia tiba-tiba menunjukan muka cerah.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Eh?….. …..Tapi itu masih belum….. —–.—–Benarkah itu. Ya, kau benar…..—–."

Gasper menunjukan wajah yang sangat khawatir karena dia melihat penyelamatnya yang berbicara kepada tempat dimana itu kosong dan tak ada seorangpun.

Sensei mengatakan ini sangat pelan.

"…..Kalian semua, jangan melihat kearah itu. Kau akan ditarik oleh Holy Grail. Terutama kalian Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina yang merupakan orang dari Gereja harus melihat kearah lain."

Mungkin mereka segera menyadari apa yang Sensei coba sampaikan, jadi Asia dan dua lainnya melihat kearah lantai.

Aku bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apa yang terjadi… …?"

"…..Itu adalah hasil dari seseorang yang dikuasai oleh Holy Grail. Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat sama sekali. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya setelah ini."

Lalu ada sebuah tepukan. Orang yang menepuk tangannya adalah Vampir muda yang berdiri didekat Valerie.

"Valerie, ini sungguh lancang jika hanya berbicara dengan "orang itu", kau tahu? Kau harus bertindak sebagai Raja dengan benar."

Mendengar laki-laki itu berkata demikian, Valerie merespon dengan berkata "Kau benar" dengan senyuman.

Valerie melanjutkan dengan senyuman meskipun matanya redup.

"Ufufu, Sungguh maafkan aku, semuanya. Tapi ini sepertinya aku akan dapat menciptakan masyarakat yang damai untuk Vampir selama aku menguasainya sebagai Ratu. Aku juga menantikan hal itu. Bahkan Gasper akan dapat tinggal disini. tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu kita lagi."

…..Tak peduli dari pandangan siapa itu, kau bisa jelas mengatakan kata-katanya bukan berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam dan itu seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang untuk kepentingannya.

…..Valerie pastinya sedang digunakan oleh seseorang yang memulai kudeta. Keduanya, Sacred Gear dan hatinya telah–.

"…..Valerie….."

Gasper hanya bisa mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan melihat rupa penyelamatnya itu.

Azazel-sensei menatap pada laki-laki Vampir muda itu.

"Kau sungguh melatihnya dengan baik. Dan kau memiliki hobby buruk dengan memperlihatkan itu pada kami terang-terangan. Apa yang kau ingin dapatkan dengan memanfaatkannya? Menilai dari bagaimana itu terlihat, kau pasti pemimpin utama dari kejadian ini,kan?"

Laki-laki muda menunjukan seringai jahat diwajah bonekanya.

"Jika kau mengatakan kalau Aku adalah pemimpin utama, maka Aku mungkin saja. Oh, Aku masih belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Aku berasal dari keluarga kerajaan Tepes dan penerus singgasana kelima, Marius Tepes. Aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi kedua dari pemerintahan sementara dan juga sebagai kepala penasehat dari Penelitian Sacred Gear. Meskipun yang terakhir itu adalah pekerjaanku…..tapi Aku telah diminta oleh pamanku. Jadi aku bertindak sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kedua sementara. Aku juga saudara laki-laki Valerie dalam perihal silsilah dan Aku ingin melihat bagaimana adik perempuanku yang manis ini, orang yang sedih terhadap masa depan Tepes akan mengubah dunia Vampir dengan berada disebalahnya."

Dia mengatakan dengan sopan santun halus. Jadi dia keluarga kerajaan!

Aku bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan tentang Valerie adalah kebohongan. Itu bagaimana besarnya niat jahat yang dimilikinya didalam senyum dinginnya.

Sensei kemudian berkata.

"…..Kau mengetahui kalau kita telah dihubungi oleh sisi Carmilla? Apakah ini baik-baik saja untukmu untuk mengundang kita kesini?"

Marius mengangkat bahunya.

"Pemerintahan baru memiliki slogan baru untuk memiliki keinginan melakukan negosiasi persahabatan baik itu dengan Carmilla atau dengan pemimpin tertinggi Fallen Angel–. Yah, setengah dari itu hanyalah lelucon. Tidak, sejujurnya aku begitu terlalu peduli tentang politik. Aku akan menyerahkan itu pada kawan-kawanku yang setuju dengan memulai kudeta. Kecuali, Ratu Valerie menginginkan untuk menemui kalian semua, dan Aku juga tertarik pada kalian semua. Bagaimanapun, Aku mendengar banyak rumor tentang kalian semua dari orang yang mendukung kita."

"Yah, untuk sekarang mari kesampingkan hal itu dulu.–Terus aku akan menanyaimu pertanyaan ini sejak kau adalah orang dibalik ini semua. Kenapa kau memulai kudeta? Apa ini ide si brengsek itu?"

Sensei menuju ke topik utama. Dia sungguh bertanya banyak tentang hal ini tanpa ampun….. Bahkan Vampir yang hadir disini menjadi panik akibat diskusi mereka.

Marius menjawab pertanyaan Sensei biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan sebuah lingkungan dimana Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan dengan Holy Grail. Holy Grail Valerie adalah sebuah karya besar yang bisa membuatku tidak pernah bosan, jadi Aku melakukan banyak sekali percobaan dengan itu. Ya, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan sebenarnya dibalik ini. Untuk alasan itu, Raja sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah ayahku dan kakak laki-lakiku menjadi pengganggu, jadi aku membuat mereka pergi. Dan si "brengsek" yang kau sebut barusan itu, apakah kau mengacu pada orang itu…? Tapi tindakan ini adalah sesuatu yang kita mulai."

…..

…Ya ampun.

Jadi negara ini berubah menjadi kacau hanya karena seseorang seperti dia…..!

Valerie tetap menunjukan senyumnya meskipun dipikir dia mendengarnya. …..Jadi dia bahkan mengendalikan perasaannya…..!

Bahkan bangsawan Vampir yang hadir disini menjadi panik akan kata-katanya.

"Yang mulia, Marius! Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut anda katakan disini!"

"I-Ini ruangan audience! B-Bahkan jika anda seorang pemimpin tertinggi kedua sementara dari negara ini, kita perlu mencegahmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu lebih dari ini!"

"Orang yang berbicara dengamu adalah mantan pemimpin tertinggi Grigori dan penerus dari Keluarga Gremory, jadi kita akan kehilangan tempat kita dimata mereka jika mereka menganggap kata-katamu sebagai pernyataan kita semua!"

Mereka, Vampir yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan mulai panik dan mencoba menarik kembali kata-kata Marius yang blak-blakan. Marius hanya menyeringai dan mengatakan kata-kata menyindir, "Aku sangat menyesal untuk itu. Aku sungguh menyukai jika peranku sebagai pemimpin direbut dariku".

Sikap macam apa itu. Dan situasi yang terjadi pada mereka yang berada disekilikingnya adalah tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah ia menunjukan sikap yang tidak normal juga. Sepertinya Marius ini adalah orang yang yang memiliki semua wewenang disini.

Aku mulai memanas didalam akibat amarahku. Bahkan kawan-kawanku memunculkan kebencian terhadap Marius dan menatap tepat padanya.

"…..Itu mengerikan, Ini sungguh mengerikan."

Asia yang baik hati mulai menangis pada kenyataan ini.

"…..Jadi kau tidak bisa melepaskan Valerie Tepes, begitu?"

Rias bertanya, tapi Marius dengan santainya menjawab kembali dengan mengatakan, "Tentu saja".

"Mencoba berbicara dengannya itu hal yang sia-sia, Rias-buchou."

Xenovia menunjukan ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan Durandal dari dimensi lain. Xenovia marah!

"Ayo segera lenyapkan orang ini dan pulang kerumah. Vampir ini hanya akan menimbulkan kerusakan jika kita membiarkannya hidup."

Xenovia tidak memiliki kesan yang baik terhadap Vampir. Perasaannya pasti meledak setelah melihat kepribadian Marius yang sebenarnya.

"Berhenti, Xenovia!…..meskipun begitu, dia itu pemimpin."

Rias menenangkannya.

Marius hanya tersenyum alami meskipun dipikir dia menyaksikan Xenovia mengeluarkan Pedang Sucinya.

"Aku ketakutan. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku memperkenalkan kepada kalian semua pengawalku. Ia juga satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa bertindak tak terkalahkan."

Marius menjentikan jarinya. Lalu perasaan merinding menjalar keseluruh tubuhku!

—–!?

Ini seperti pori-pori di kulitku terbuka, dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuku.

Perasaan yang membuat sesuatu yang sangat kuat disasarkan kepadaku. Tekanan yang aku rasakan mengatakan bagaimana bahayanya situasi yang sedang aku alami saat ini.

Bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib melihat ke satu titik dengan ekspresi serius.

Ketika Aku melihat kesana–disana ada seorang pria tinggi mengenakan mantel hitam yang bersender pada pilar.

Rambutnya campuran hitam dan rambut pirang. Iris matanya yang unik dimana mata kanannya berwarna emas dan mata kirinya berwarna hitam. Laki-laki yang serba hitam itu melihat kebawah kearah lantai setelah menatap kearah kita sekali.

Kiba mengatakan ini dengan tatapan kaku sambil keringatnya jatuh.

"…..Satu diantara mereka jelas memiliki kekuatan yang jauh berbeda. Menilai dari penampilannya, dia sepertinya bukan seorang Vampir….."

Jadi Kiba juga merasakan hal yang sama huh. Ya, aku juga. Dia berbahaya. Jika kita harus memilih orang yang paling berbahaya diruang singgasana ini, maka orang itu adalah dia.

Auranya yang tenang disekeliling tubuhnya kental dengan jumlah aura tebal yang tidak terbayangkan.

…..Bahkan Aku bisa mengatakannya semenjak Aku hanya bertarung hanya dengan lawan yang kuat.

–Dia itu lawan yang kuat, yang berada diantara kelas monster.

Bahkan Xenovia mengatakan ini sambil mengusap keringatnya dari pipinya.

"Jika orang itu terlibat didalam kudeta, maka tentu saja mereka akan berhasil. Ini bahkan membuatku penasaran jika adakah seseorang yang bisa bertahan melawan orang itu diantara para Vampir sekarang."

Sambil semuanya merasakan tekanan dari orang yang serba hitam itu, Ddraig berbicara padaku didalam diriku.

[Tentu saja dia berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita semua. Dia adalah seseorang yang tak seorangpun dari kalian saat ini dapat menanganinya.]

…..Ddraig, kau mengenalnya?

[Ya, Aku mengetahuinya sesaat aku melihatnya meskipun dipikir ia dalam bentuk wujud manusianya. -Naga Lingkaran Sabit, Crom Cruach. Naga yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat diantara semua Naga Jahat.]

–!?

…..Benarkah? Jadi itu adalah….. satu diantara Naga Jahat terkuat, Crom Cruach…..!

Aku terkejut. Sejak Aku melawan Naga Jahat Grendel, Aku bisa mengetahui aura disekitar laki-laki itu lebih berbahaya lagi daripada Naga gila itu…..!

[Jangan melawannya bagaimanapun juga. Meskipun Aku pikir kau dapat melawan sebagian besar lawan semenjak kau masih berkembang... tapi dia itu lain ceritanya.]

…Ngomong-ngomong, Aku ingin bertanya apakah dia menyadari tentang kita?

[Ya, dia pasti paham kalau kau adalah Sekiryuutei.]

…..Aku ketakutan. Aku perlu berharap kalau dia tidak mengatakan "Ayo bertarung" setelah ini.

Bagaimana Aku harus mengatakan ini kepada semua orang…..?

Marius menepuk tangannya sekali lagi.

"Biarkan hari ini sampai disini. Kita telah menyiapkan kamar kalian. Silahkan tinggal disini untuk sementara semuanya. Oh, benar juga. Kepala Keluarga Vladi saat ini juga ada di basement di kastil ini, jadi kalian semua mungkin ingin bertemu dengannya."

Pertemuan berakhir disana dengan kata-katanya itu, jadi kita tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Marius Tepes–. Aku benar-benar menyadarinya kalau dia adalah pemimpin utama kudeta ini dan dia itu orang yang berbahaya setelah melihatnya beberapa menit saja.

Kita meninggalkan ruangan singgasana sambil melihat orang yang serba hitam itu–Crom Cruach, didalam pandangan kita–.

Kita dibawa kedalam kamar yang telah mereka persiapkan setelah kita meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

Sensei yang merasa tidak senang pada pembicaraannya dengan Marius bergumam.

"…..Dia adalah orang yang membuatku sulit percaya kalau dia seorang Vampir."

Rias juga mengangguk.

"Ya, kau tidak akan sering menemukan seorang Vampir yang melakukan tindakan untuk memuaskan keserakahannya melebihi darah dan harga dirinya."

tentunya orang yang disebut Marius itu jelas-jelas berbeda daripada Elmenhilde. Aku hanya mendengar dia berbicara sedikit, tapi Aku juga merasa kalau dia jujur terhadap ambisinya.

Sensei menyipitkan matanya.

"Itulah kenapa orang seperti dia itu berbahaya. Sejak ia bisa dengan mudah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh clannya sendiri. Kudeta juga pasti bermula dari sana. Dan orang yang bersama-sama dengan dia adalah para bangsawan itu. Marius membutuhkan kerja sama dengan politikus untuk ambisinya sendiri. Politikus yang menyetujui tindakannya pasti keinginannya dipenuhi dengan dikuatkan menggunakan Holy Grail dan menghilangkan ketidakpuasan yang mereka miliki terhadap pemerintahaan saat ini. Itu pastinya mudah bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan pihak Raja jika mereka memiliki Naga-Jahat yang dibangkitkan dengan Holy Grail dipihaknya. …..Dan orang yang memberi mereka kesempatan semacam itu adalah "dia"….. Itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dicapai bersama teroris dan bangsawan busuk sejak negara ini menutup diri dari dunia luar."

… …Sebuah keluarga yang merupakan bahan bakar untuk menggerakan sebuah negara, yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pihak kekuatan lain huh. Dan teroris ikut terlibat dengan mereka. Dan kita yang terseret kedalamnya. Hmm, Ini hanyalah sesuatu yang penuh dengan masalah!

Aku bertanya pada Rias sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Dimana kepala keluarga, Raja Tepes, yang sebenarnya?"

Aku risau dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayah Marius.

"…..Dia terluka parah dan melarikan diri dari wilayah ini."

Jadi dia telah terluka. Sepertinya ada sebuah pertarungan sengit. Selama orang itu memiliki Naga-Jahat yang sangat sangatlah berbahaya sebagai pengawalnya, Aku bisa memahami jika pihak lain tidak berdaya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya Raja Tepes itu, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan selain lari jika mereka mendapati itu sebagai lawan mereka.

"Tidakkah pihak Raja Tepes meminta bantuan terpisah dari fraksi Carmilla?"

Dalam kasus ini Aku bertanya seperti itu. Sensei mengeluarkan nafas seolah-olah dia berduka.

"Yeah, sepertinya mereka belum melakukannya. Semenjak Khaos Brigade telah terlibat dibalik bayangan, pihak kekuatan lain akan berusaha kuat bernegosiasi dengan mereka sendiri untuk datang ke negara ini dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan sekarang. Kita telah diijinkan untuk masuk meskipun dengan pengecualian."

Jadi mereka tidak akan meminta bantuan dari pihak lain selain dari Vampir bahkan jika negara mereka dalam resiko bahaya huh. Aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau mereka itu gila jika kita sampai sejauh ini, tapi mereka mungkin mempunyai suatu penilaian sendiri….. Jadi Aku tidak begitu memahami mereka.

Aku kemudian bertanya pada Azazel-sensei pertanyaan yang menggangguku di ruang pertemuan.

Hal itu tentang Valerie yang berbicara dengan ruangan kosong dimana tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"…..Dengan siapa dia berbicara?"

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan mata serius.

"…..Orang mati dari dunia itu."

Orang mati…..huh.

"Maksudmu…..Jiwa manusia yang pergi ke neraka, alam kematian atau Underworld?"

Hal yang hanya bisa Aku bayangkan adalah jiwa orang mati….. Sesuatu seperti jiwa yang marah dan jiwa yang terkutuk.

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Jika ada jiwa manusia, ada pula jiwa makhluk lain….. dia berbicara dengan makhluk lain dimana kau tidak dapat mengatakan dari mana mereka awalnya berasal dan kondisi seperti apa mereka berada didalamnya."

"A-Aku tidak paham….."

"Cukuplah hanya berpikir dia berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa benar-benar kau pahami. …..Pikirannya telah banyak tercemar karena berlebihan menggunakan Holy Grail."

Pikirannya telah tercemar huh. Aku rasa Aku bisa memahaminya. …..Dia tidak terlihat normal cukup dari penampakannya.

Rias mengangguk pada kata-kata Sensei.

"Ya, Aku menyadarinya saat itu juga.–Bagaimana hati Valerie Tepes dan emosinya tidaklah normal."

Ya, Aku juga berpikir dia dalam kondisi yang telah didiskripsikan Rias. Matanya redup dan ekspresinya tidaklah alami.

"…..Apa yang terjadi pada Valerie….."

Gasper terlihat sedih. Orang yang paling terkejut diantara kita adalah dia. Dia menunjukan wajah dimana dia akan menangis sejak saat di melihat wajah Valerie.

Jika itu adalah dia yang sebelum ini, maka tidaklah aneh baginya akan langsung menangis keras pada situasi seperti ini.

Sensei mengatakan.

"–Itulah Holy Grail. Dengan bersentuhan pada prinsip kehidupan, dia dipaksa mengatakan tentang bagaimana kehidupan dan jiwa itu terbuat dan apa yang dia gunakan itu adalah Sacred Gear. Informasi tentang kehidupan itu sungguhlah besar maka kita berpikirnya kalau itu tidak ada batasnya. Dia mengambil pemikiran dan konsep kematian, kehidupan, dan berbagai hal lain saat dia menggunakan Holy Grail. Didalam hati dan jiwanya seperti itu. …..Banyak pemikiran dari orang lain yang datang kehatinya dimana kerusakanpun terjadi. …..Itu Hal yang wajar jika dia mengalami kerusakan."

…..Pemikiran dari banyak individu datang kedalam jiwamu….. Pikiran hampir saja meledak ketika aku dirasuki oleh amarah dari para Sekiryuutei sebelumnya. Itu rasanya seperti aku akan dikendalikan oleh emosi negatif.

Valerie–telah dipaksa bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat berkali-kali. Dalam kasusku itu hanyalah pecahan pikiran dari Sekiryuutei masa lampau, tapi dikasusnya itu adalah hal yang lebih dari apa yang aku alami dan membuat hal macam itu datang kedalam hatinya.

"Lalu dia itu…."

Sensei menghembuskan nafas keluar pada kata-kata Rossweisse-san.

"Dia tidaklah lagi dalam kondisi normal. Membuatnya berbicara dengan yang mati adalah satu-satunya sifat yang muncul. Berbicara pada mereka sambil menikmatinya adalah bukti bahwa pikirannya telah tercemar mencapai level kritis. Marius pasti membuat Valerie cukup banyak menggunakan Holy Grail. …..Sampai kelevel dimana dia bisa membangkitkan kembali Naga-Jahat kedunia ini. Ada banyak sekali cara yang berbeda untuk menggunakannya dimana itu bisa menjadi sangat serius dan bahkan menyalahgunakan kekuatannya.

…..Didalam level kritis huh. Dia membangkitkan Naga-Jahat yang brutal Grendel dan si Crom Cruach yang tadi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan lingkungan yang ia alami sewaktu dipaksa membangkitkan Naga sampai level itu. Jadi itu tidaklah aneh jika pikirannya hancur pada akhir semuanya itu.

Tidak, Gasper datang sampai sejauh ini dengan tujuan menyelamatkannya. Jadi kita ingin menemukan jalan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Sensei, adakah jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Aku bertanya. Sensei meletakan tangannya didagunya dan mulai berpikir.

"…..Pertama, kita perlu menghentikannya menggunakan Holy Grail itu sendiri dan–"

Sensei berhenti bicara sampai disitu.

Itu karena dia merasakan seseorang berjalan didepan kita.

…Orang paruh baya dengan rambut perak muncul diujung koridor. Dia sepertinya berumur 40an.

–!

…..Aku, tidak, kita kehilangan kata dari mulut kami ketika kita menyaksikan pakaian yang laki-laki itu gunakan.

–Itu karena dia mengenakan kostum Maou yang sama digunakan oleh Sirzechs-sama.

Kecuali, yang digunakan oleh orang ini tidak memiliki warna crimson dan malahan warna perah….. Dan penampakannya mirip seseorang untuk suatu alasan…..

Aku bisa mengatakan dia itu Iblis dari kualitas aura yang datang disekitar tubuhnya. …..Dia memiliki tipe aura yang menakutkan dan tanpa dasar…..

Sensei–membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan menghadapi laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

Segera sesaat laki-laki itu melihat kita, dia menunjukan senyuman polos yang digunakan oleh orang yang lebih muda dari penampilannya.

"Oh? Ya ampun, suatu kebetulan."

Laki-laki itu berbicara pada Sensei dengan cara halus daripada yang aku bayangkan.

Sensei mengatakan ini dengan sikap dimana ia memuntahkan amrahnya didalam dirinya.

"…..Jadi ini semua ulahmu…..!"

Laki-laki itu menerima dengan respon sangat senang.

"Nhoho! Lama tak jumpa Paman Azazel, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, hmm?"

…..Dia terlihat lebih tua daripada Azazel-sensei…..tapi dia bisa mengubah penampilannya jika dia adalah Iblis.

"…..Azazel, siapakah dia?"

Sepertinya Rias juga tidak mengetahuinya, jadi dia bertanya pada Sensei.

"…..Rizevim. Meskipun kau masih muda, Aku yakin kau telah mendengar nama ini dari orang tuamu. Itu adalah orang yang harus kau ketahui jika kau adalah seorang Gremory."

Mendengar nama itu, ekspresi Rias mengkaku.

"–!…..Kau pasti bercanda…..kan?"

Rias yang terlihat sangat terkejut dari suaranya yang gemetaran. …..Hah, ada apa dengan Rizevim ini?

Yang lain selain Sensei dan Rias tidak mengingat nama itu jadi kita semua dalam keraguan. Sensei memperkenalkan laki-laki itu pada kita.

"…..Aku tidak akan melupakan nama si brengsek ini. Benar,–Lilin? Tidak, Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

–!?

L,L, L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L, Lucifer~!?

Hei, tunggu dulu! Seorang Lucifer! Kenapa harus nama Maou-sama muncul disini!? Orang yang bisa menggunakan nama itu adalah Sirzechs-sama dan…..

Otakku berpikir hingga sana dan mencapai sebuah alasan yang mungkin.

…..Aku tahu seorang lagi yang diijinkan menggunakan nama Lucifer.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Rizevim Livan Lucifer menyingsingkan mulutnya dan tersenyum sangat senang.

"Jangan menunjukan muka menakutkan seperti itu. Aku akan menjadi tua ."

…..Laki-laki itu masih berbicara dengan cara ringan.

Aku bertanya pada Sensei. Aku ingin tahu apakah prekdiksi yang aku dapatkan ini nyata.

"…..Sensei, Lucifer yang kau maksud–"

"Ya, tanpa diragukan lagi dia adalah anak sebenarnya yang lahir dari Lucifer sebelumnya dan "Lilith" yang dikatakan sebagai Ibu dari awal mula seluruh Iblis. Orang yang terekam dalam Kitab sebagai "Lilin".–Dan juga kakek sebenarnya dari Vali yang disebut sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa."

–!….Kakek Vali…..Kakek Vali!

Dan dia juga merupakan anak laki-laki dari Lucifer sebelumnya!

Ya, Aku tak pernah berpikir tentang itu, tapi Vali adalah keturunan Lucifer yang dimana dia memiliki orang tua. Ini tidak seperti dia lahir dari kehampaan. Vali tentunya mengatakan kalau dia adalah buyut dari Lucifer sebelumnya. Dalam hal silsilah itu seperti ini: Lucifer → Orang didepanku → Ayah Vali → Vali

Ini alami buatnya memiliki sanak saudara. Itulah mengapa satu-satunya hal yang Aku bayangkan ketika Aku mendengar nama Lucifer adalah Sirzechs-sama dan Vali.

Warna rambut perak yang dimiliki laki-laki ini identik pada Vali itu dan penampilannya juga mengingatkanku pada Vali. Tapi Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau dia adalah Kakek Vali…..

Tapi kenapa Kakek Vali disini? Sembari ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, Sensei mengatakan ini saat itu juga.

"Dan dia adalah boss Khaos Brigade saat ini. Jadi itulah sebutan "brengsek" yang Aku terus katakan selama ini sampai kita tiba disini."

[-!?]

Kita semua disini kehilangan kata-kata mendengar hal itu! S-Sangat Jelas!

O-Orang tua ini….boss…..Khaos Brigade saat ini!?

L-Lalu boss baru yang disebut Euclid adalah…..orang ini yang merupakan kakek Vali!?

…..Semua orang mengatakan kalau Khaos Brigade membantu kudeta untuk kejadian Vampir ini. Apakah itu sebabnya tidaklah aneh untuk orang tua ini berada disini…..?

Tidak, meskipun begitu, bagaimana ini…..Kakek Vali yang merupakan putra dari Lucifer sebelumnya menjadi boss Khaos Brigade. Nampaknya Iblis dari fraksi anti-pemerintah yang disebut fraksi Maou-lama bekerja sama dengan mereka…..

Apakah orang ini bertindak akibat rasa bencinya seperti Shalba Beelzebub…..?

Rias bergumam sembari kita masih mendapati banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Dimasa lampau sewaktu ketika keturunan Maou sebelumnya menguasai Underworld, Rizevim Livan Lucifer terhitung sebagai satu diantara Iblis Super bersamaan dengan kakakku Sirzechs Gremory dan Ajuka Astaroth-sama."

…..Iblis Super. Aku dengar dari Sensei kalau disana ada tiga Iblis yang disebut demikian dimasa lampau. Karena mereka memiliki kemampuan jauh diatas Iblis yang lain, mereka merupakan eksistensi yang tidak biasa yang banyak dipertanyakan apakah mereka itu adalah seorang Iblis. Itulah apa yang disebut Iblis Super. Di dunia Iblis saat ini, Sirzechs-sama dan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama masih ada layaknya mereka aktif bekerja.

Aku dengar satu diantara Iblis Super itu menyembunyikan dirinya…tapi kau mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah yang terakhir itu…..!

Sensei mengatakan ini dengan jijik.

"Setelah dia menghilangkan diri dua Iblis Super terdiri dari Sirzechs dan Ajuka membiarkan dunia Iblis saat ini. Yah, dia awalnya satu dari Iblis utama didalam fraksi-Maou sebelumnya. Tidak ada kemungkinan dia memiliki pendapat yang sama seperti Sirzechs dan yang lainnya yang menginginkan kedamaian dan bertahannya ras mereka."

Yah, dia bahkan menjadi boss teroris…

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Untuk laki-laki yang menyembunyikan dirinya selama perang saudara Iblis antara pemerintahan-lama dan anti-pemerintahan….. Kau tidak akan mengatakan padaku kalau ini adalah dendammu kepada pemerintahan Iblis saat ini sama seperti fraksi Maou-lamanya, kan….?"

Rizevim mengeluarkan tawa menakutkan akan kata-kata Sensei yang bergema diseluruh koridor.

"Uhyahyahyahya, yah, Aku hanya kembali karena Aku mendapati sesuatu yang Aku ingin lakukan sekarang. Apakah yang kau lakukan juga benar, paman Azazel? Aku dengar kau mencoba membuat perdamaian dengan semua kekuatan, kan? Aku serius ingin mendukungmu untuk itu~ ".

Caranya berbicara penuh dengan gurauan! setiap kata-kata yang dia katakan sebelumnya tidak berbobot dan itu terisi niat buruk!

Caranya berbicara yang terlihat supel itu lebih menunjukan akan mengacaukan kondisi kita!

Rizevim mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Rias.

"Nona berambut-Crimson, apakah kakakmu sehat-sehat saja?"

"…..Apa ada yang kau inginkan dari kakakku?"

"Itu bukan sepertinya aku tidak mau. Kita sama-sama menggunakan nama yang disebut Lucifer. Oh yah, ini tidaklah penting jika kau menanyaiku. Tapi sepertinya Aku akan menemuinya dalam waktu dekat jadi sampaikah halo padanya dariku, yaa?"

"…..!"

Rias menyipitkan alisnya pada kata-katanya.

Semuanya membuat sikap bertarung sejak kita sekarang tahu siapa lawan kita ini, tapi Rizevim tidak mengambil sikap untuk bertarung sama sekali. Dia malahan tertawa melihat situasi ini.

"Yah, Aku tidak bertindak karena suatu dendam atau kebencian seperti Shalba-kun atau semua keturunan lain dari Maou sebelumnya. Politik untuk Iblis sudah cukup dengan Sirzechs-kun dan yang lainnya, kau tau? Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu hal lain dimana itu tidak ada hubungannya pada hal-hal macam itu jadi Aku melakukan hal itu dengan memanfaatkan organisasi ini, kau tau?"

sensei mengatakan ini dengan kebencian sambil menampakan urat di dahinya.

"…..Ini mungkin baik untuk memukulmu disini dan mencampuri apa yang sedang kau lakukan…..tapi negara ini adalah negara netral dimana kita masih belum membentuk aliansi yang benar dengan. Jadi Aku tidak bisa meletakan tanganku padamu begitu mudah. Aku yakin kau mendapatkan perlakuan VIP dengan memberikan identitas palsu pada penampilan luarmu,kan?"

Rizevim tertawa menakutkan pada pertanyaan Sensei.

"Uhyahyahyahyahya, iya, itu benar. Aku adalah inverstor untuk penelitian dan revolusi Marius-kun. Jadi aku diperlakukan seperti tamu spesial dari pemerintahaan sementara. Jadi itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk menaruh tanganmu padaku disini. Meskipun Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kalah juga, kau tau?"

–!Ntah darimana, sebuah bayangan kecil muncul dibelakang laki-laki ini tanpa adanya sebuah hawa keberadaan.

… ….Seorang gadis pendek. Orang yang mengenakan gaun hitam…..hei!

"…..Serius?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dengan melihat gadis itu.

–Dia tampak seperti Ophis.

Rizevim meletakan tangannya diatas kepala gadis yang persis seperti Ophis.

"Gadis maskot dari organisasi kita yang kita buat menggunakan kekuatan yang dicuri dari Ophis,–Lilith-chan. Tolong bersahabat dengan~ Aku memberinya nama ibuku. bagus kan?"

…Seperti yang Aku pikirkan! Kekuatan Ophis yang Cao Cao curi menggunakan Samael! Jadi kekuatan yang telah dicuri itu berubah menjadi gadis itu!

"…"

Sunyi dan tanpa emosi. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui emosinya dari penampilannya dimana itu lebih sulit ditebak daripada Ophis.

Rizevim lalu mengatakan.

"Anak ini kecil tapi sangatlah kuat sejak dialah Ophis-chan, kau tau? Dia juga merupakan pengawal pribadiku~. Ketika Euclid lagi pergi jauh, dialah yang akan melindungiku! Orang tua ini secara emosi terharu! Gadis kecil yang kuat sungguh penuh dengan hal romantis,kan "

Tekanan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan keluar dari gadis itu. Sama seperti Crom Cruach yang tadi, dia melepaskan atmosfer yang harus ditakuti.

…..Naga-Jahat terkuat, putra Lucifer sebelumnya, dan Ophis yang lain–.

Mereka itu yang membuatku gila lalu kau bisa membayangkan mereka semua berkumpul di kastil ini!

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan melalui tempat ini sejak aku ada sesuatu untuk didiskusikan dengan Marius-kun. Ayo berdamai disini~. Rumah ini milik Vampir~, Berkelahi tidaklah baik~. Sebuah negara yang tertutup dengan harga diri yang tinggi sungguhlah indah ."

Rizevim yang bersenang-senang sampai kedasar hatinya melewati kita sambil membawa Ophis yang lain bersamanya.

Kita…..hanya bisa melihatnya melewati kita tanpa melakukan apapun!

Sensei mengatakan ini kepada Rizevim sambil ia menghilang dari depan kita.

"Rizevim, Vali mengincarmu."

"Oh iya, jika Aku ingat sekarang Grigori mengambil dan membesarkan cucuku-kun."

Rizevim berbalik arah dan bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apakah dia bertambah sedikit kuat? Meskipun dipikir dia lebih kuat daripada putraku yang bodoh yang merupakan ayahnya."

"Dia akan dapat memenggal kepalamu suatu hari."

Mendengar itu, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Woah, sebagai kakeknya, itu membuatku senang sampai-sampai Aku ingin menangis."

Lalu Rizevim mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Dia menyipitkan matanya sambil bersenang-senang.

"Sekiryuutei saat ini ay. Orang dan satu-satunya eksistensi yang memiliki nilai premium dengan mendapatkan kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis.–Ingin datang ke sisiku?"

–Jadi dia mengamatiku! Tidak akan!

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melakukannya."

Aku menolak saat itu juga! Rizevim tersenyum senang melihat reaksiku.

"Oh yah, sungguh disayangkan "

Rizevim melanjutkan langkahnya melalui koridor sambil meninggalkan tawanya yang menakutkan. Dia juga menunjukan tangannya dan melambai kepada kita–.

"Jika kau mencoba memulai kudeta sambil membentuk kelompok dengan Carmilla, maka datanglah pada kami kapanpun Aku benar-benar menantikannya."

Pria paruh baya yang berbicara dengan cara tidak layak hingga akhir, Rizevim.

–Lalu terdengar suara kehancuran besar yang menggema sepanjang koridor.

Sensei menunjukan sisinya yang langka dimana ia menghancurkan tembok dengan tinjunya karena dia tidak dapat menekan kemarahannya.

"…..Vali, Aku tak tahu bagaimana melainkan memahami perasaanmu."

Kastil utama Tepes telah berubah menjadi sarang monster–.

Setelah kita bergerak kekamar yang telah disiapkan untuk kita, kita memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan kepala Keluarga Vladi, Ayah Gasper, yang berada di basement.


	92. Chapter 92

Life.2 Saudara dari Gelapnya Malam[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

Kesunyian didalam kastil dan satu-satunya yang berpapasan dengan kita adalah pembantu yang melewati kita dan pasukan yang sedang berpatroli.

Kami, anggota Klub Peneliti Gaib, dipandu oleh pembantu kearah ruang bawah tanah dimana Ayah Gasper ada didalamnya.

Rias dan Gasper dibawa kedalam ruang singgasana karena Valerie ingin menemui mereka dan Sensei mengikuti seorang Vampir berstatus penting dimana merupakan seorang bawahan Marius.

Yang pertama mungkin akan ada pembicaraan dengan Valerie. Akan tetapi yang terakhir kemungkinan karena mereka ingin bertanya tentang pengetahuan Sacred Gear yang Sensei miliki.

…..Dan kita diminta untuk berjaga-jaga disini, tapi sejak pertemuan dengan "papa Gasper" sudah disetujui, kita memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

Didalam kastil yang terbuat dari batu. Pembantu yang memegang lampu memandu kita dan kita turun kebawah menggunakan tangga.

Kita keluar sampai kelantai yang luas setelah kita turun cukup lama. Ada banyak pintu dan pembantu itu mendekati satu diantaranya.

"Ini adalah kamar tamu dimana kelapa Keluarga Vladi tinggal didalam."

Sebuah kamar tamu, huh….. Ini sungguhlah sebuah tempat hambar untuk menyambut seorang bangsawan….. Biarpun aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada sebuah tempat yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah penjara.

Pembantu itu mengetuk pintu dan memberitau orang yang tinggal didalam dengan mengatakan. "ada tamu yang ingin menemuimu disini". Dia membuka pintu yang terkunci dan mendesak kita untuk masuk.

Kita menganggukan kepala kita dan memasuki kamar itu.

Interior…..kamarnya cukuplah memukau daripada yang aku bayangkan. Ada gantungan lilin yang sepertinya terlihat mahal tergantung dilangit-langit. dan semua perabotan terlihat mahal juga.

Begitu ya, ini pastinya sebuah kamar yang tidak kurang atau untuk seorang bangsawan dikunci didalamnya.

Orang yang duduk di sofa didalam kamar berdiri setelah melihat kita.

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang. Dia sepertinya berumur 30an. Dia sepertinya adalah ayah Gasper dan dia menyerupainya.

Akeno-san mengambil langkah kedepan dan menyapanya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, kami pengikut Iblis Rias Gremory-sama. Saya [Ratu] Rias Gremory-sama dan nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno. Saya berpikir Saya harus memberikan salam kami kepada anda hari ini jadi kami datang untuk menemuimu."

Ketika Rias sedang pergi, Akeno-san menjadi pemimpin kelompok. Dia bertindak dengan cara elegan dimana ia tidak kasar padanya.

Laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan memintanya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Silahkan duduk.-Itu, tidak, kau datang untuk mendiskusikan tentang Gasper, benar?"

Sepertinya dia segera memahami urusan kita disini.

Akeno-san duduk diatas sofa, jadi kita duduk berjejer dibelakangnya.

… …Dia mirip Gasper, tapi dia memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat daripada Gasper jadi ketampanannya membuatku merasa jika itu sebuah buatan. Dia juga tidak memiliki sebuah bayangan. Ini berarti kalau dia adalah ayah darah-murni.

Ayah gasper berbicara.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Rias-sama. Kami bertukar informasi mengenai itu. Saya dipanggil ke kastil ini sewaktu kami sedang dalam diskusi bagaimana Gremory dan Vladi harus mengatasi itu….. dan ini cukuplah hal yang menyedihkan untuk dikatakan karena Saya telah dikunci didalam kamar ini. Saya tidak pernah membayangkan sebuah kudeta terjadi diam-diam dan hingga Raja Tepes sampai mundur. Ini sepertinya pertinggi kelompok Marius memberikan perintah untuk membawa Rias-sama kesini menggunakan putraku."

Suaranya cukup tenang meskipun hal itu terjadi seperti yang ia jelaskan. Dia tidak seperti kalau itu merisaukannya. Aku bahkan bisa memberinya sebuah kesan kalau dia menerima situasi ini.

…..Tapi ada sesuatu yang mana telah menggangguku sejak tadi.

Tentang kata "itu" yang digunakannya.

Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang itu, tapi apakah itu…..

"Itu, seperti?"

"Itu,…..tampaknya Gasper berfungsi normal sebagai seorang Iblis. sejujurnya saya terkejut ketika Saya mendengar itu dari Rias-sama."

Seorang ayah memanggilnya putranya "itu" huh.

…..Itu menyedihkan. Bahkan jika ada diskrimasi antara seorang darah-murni dan darah-separuh, untuknya memanggil putranya dengan cara seperti itu…..

"…..Seperti yang kita pikirkan, ibu Gasper-kun telah….."

Ketika Akeno-san bertanya dengan cara seperti itu, ayah Gasper menggelengkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Ya, Dia telah meninggal dunia. Tepat setelah ia melahirkan itu."

"Anda mengatakan kalau itu merupakan persalinan yang sulit?"

Kepala Keluarga Vladi mengubah ekspresinya untuk pertama kali pada pertanyaan Akeno-san. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan membawa alisnya mendekat.

"…..Tidak, dia meninggal akibat syok."

–!

Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Sementara semua yang disini mendapati itu mencurigakan, ayah Gasper menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berbicara dalam ketakutan.

"Apa yang dilahirkannya dari dalam dirinya merupakan–sesuatu yang terbungkus didalam sebuah aura yang menakutkan."

"Sesuatu?"

Sepertinya Akeno-san juga tidak menangkap apa yang Kepala Keluarga Vladi katakan. Sama juga dengan kita.

Kita tidak bisa memahami apa yang ayahnya coba katakan sama sekali.

Aku tidak bisa paham tapi malah berpikir ada perbedaan yang kritis antara Gasper yang kita tahu dan Gasper yang dia tahu.

Kepala Keluarga Vladi lalu mengatakan ini seperti jika dia hampir tidak bisa membiarkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"….Ketika itu lahir…..itu tidak memiliki bentuk seseorang. Suatu yang menakutkan dan hitam telah menggeliat keluar dari perut ibunya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau diskripsikan dengan kata keluar dari perut ibunya. Sesuatu yang bukanlah seorang manusia ataupun seorang Vampir atau mungkin seekor monster. Ibunya melihat itu dengan matanya sendiri dimana mentalnya tidak bisa tetap normal dan membawanya ke kematiannya."

….

…..T-Tunggu dulu. Apa apaan itu? Apa itu….benar-benar tentang Gasper…..? Dan sebuah benda hitam menggeliat…..ini serasa seperti dia berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana dia menyaksikan lahirnya seekor monster.

Yah, memang sebuah kekuatan didalam dirinya telah bangkit baru-baru ini…..sebuah kemampuan kegelapan hitam.

Kelapa Keluarga Vladi melanjutkan.

"Perawat dan beberapa pelayan yang berada pada kejadiaan itu mulai meninggal satu per satu dengan cara yang aneh."

…..Sebuah kematian aneh. Mereka yang ada selama persalinan?

Kepala Keluarga Vladi mengatakan satu hal.

"Mereka pasti kena kutukan kematian."

…..Jadi dia mengatakan kalau mereka telah dibunuh akibat sebuah kutukan.

"Gasper melakukannya? Sebuah kutukan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan bertanya meskipun tindakanku diluar kedudukanku. Kelapa Keluarga Vladi menjawabku tanpa merasa banyak risau tentang itu.

"Ya, itu pasti sebuah kutukan yang dia gunakan tanpa disadarinya. Dia berubah menjadi sebuah wujud bayi normal beberapa jam setelah kelahirannya, tapi pada saat itu, ibunya telah meninggal akibat syok."

…Oioioi, apa kau serius?

Itu adalah sesuatu diluar imajinasi kita!

"Apa Gasper-kun mengetahui tentang itu?"

Kelapa Keluarga Vladi menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping pada pertanyaan Akeno-san.

"Tidak, dia tidak diberitahu tentang itu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan memicunya untuk berubah menjadi wujud sebenarnya bagaimanapun juga. Aku tidak ingin dengan santai merangsangnya. …..Saudara dekatku yang tidak tahu situasi itu menemukan Sacred Gear penghenti waktunya tidaklah nyaman untuk berada didekatnya. Tapi untuk kami yang tahu wujud sebenarnya menemukan kalau itu lebih menakutkan daripada kemampuannya menghentikan waktu."

Kepala Keluarga Vladi mengatakan ini dalam nada berat sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"…..Iblis Gremory, kita tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai seorang Vampir ataupun manusia….. Kita hanya bisa mengelompokkannya sebagai makhluk yang berbeda. Kita memang memperlakukannya seperti seorang darah-separuh…..tapi kita tidak tau apakah itu adalah keputusan yang tepat juga. Dan kita membuatnya pergi kedunia luar sembari kita tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya…."

Aku lalu mengatakan ini ke Kepala Keluarga Vladi yang menunjukan pandangan sangat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia dimasa lalu. Tapi Gasper adalah seorang Iblis sekarang. Dia junior kita. Meskipun jika dia yang memiliki tubuhnya terikat dalam kegelapan–dia masih tetaplah rekan kita."

Koneko-chan juga mengambil selangkah kedepan.

"…..Gya-kun adalah temanku yang berharga. Dia adalah teman pertamaku yang juga seumuran denganku."

Koneko-chan…..Ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia katakan langsung semenjak Koneko-chan adalah orang yang lebih banyak bersama Gasper daripada yang lain.

Kepala Keluarga Vladi bertanya pada kita.

"Tidakkah kalian semua menyaksikan wujud aslinya?"

Dia pasti mengacu pada Gasper yang bisa mengendalikan bayangan dan itu terikat dengan kegelapan. Kita semua mengangguk.

Kepala Keluarga Vladi tersenyum melihatnya.

"…..Seperti yang aku pikir, kalian orang-orang dari kelompok Gremory. Rias-sama juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama."

[Jika dia bukanlah seorang manusia atau seorang Vampir, maka Gasper adalah seorang Iblis. Bagaimanapun juga, Aku mereinkarnasinya menjadi seorang Iblis dengan tanganku sendiri. Tak peduli apa wujud aslinya, dia tak diragukan lagi sebagai seorang Iblis kelompok Gremory.]

Dia mengatakan bagaimana Rias menjawabnya itu.

Aku…..tidak, kita semua menjadi emosional pada kata-kata Rias.

Wanita yang Aku cintai…..tuan kita…..bagaimanapun adalah yang terbaik.

Kepala Keluarga Vladi mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan sedikit senyuman.

"…..Itu sebuah emosi dimana sulit untuk dimengerti, tapi begitulah. Jika kalian semua bisa mengatakan itu setelah menyaksikan kekuatan itu, itu berarti Aku bisa mencapai pada kesimpulan kalau dia telah diselamatkan setidaknya diselamatkan oleh kalian semua."

Pembicaraan kami berlanjut sedikit setelahnya, tapi kita tidak bisa menemukan sedikit tentang wujud asli Gasper.

Satu-satunya hal yang jelas adalah jika mereka, Keluar Vladi, tidaklah senang tentang keberadaan Gasper. …Aku pikir dia berbicara pada Rias dalam rangka dimana sisi Gremory akan mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab padanya secara resmi.

Dengan kata lain, ini berarti tidaklah ada lagi tempat di teritori ini yang bisa dia sebut sebagai rumahnya.

Pembicaraan berakhir, dan pelayan membungkuk dan melapor ini pada kita sewaktu kita keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama dan Toujou Koneko-sama, yang mulia Valerie meminta anda datang."

Koneko-chan dan Aku melihat satu sama lain.

…..Jadi kali ini adalah undangan dari penyelamat Gasper.

Sebelum keberangkatan kita, Ravel mengatakan kalau Sekiryuutei memiliki jadwal yang padat, jadi Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain setuju kalau itu benar.

Tapi ada banyak hal yang telah menggangguku sejak kita datang kesini–.

Tempat Koneko-chan dan aku dibawa adalah taman indoor yang terletak dilantai yang lebih tinggi di kastil.

Ini adalah tempat tertutup dimana tidak ada satupun jendela dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lihat dan dengar adalah cahaya buatan, berbagai macam bunga, dan air yang mengalir tenang.

Ada sebuah meja yang terletak ditengah taman dimana Rias, Gasper,dan Valerie telah duduk disana.

Koneko-chan dan Aku duduk di kursi yang tidak terpakai setelah pembantu mengijinkan kita untuk masuk.

…..Aku juga merasakan tekanan mengerikan datang dari sampingku. Ketika Aku melihat kearah sana Aku bisa melihat laki-laki serba hitam yang hadir diruang singgasana, Crom Cruach, yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"…"

Setelah melihat pada kita sekali dengan sunyi, dia langsung menutup matanya.

Valerie tertawa kecil perlahan.

"Orang disana itu adalah pengawalku. –Namanya adalah Crom Cruach-san."

…..Kau sungguh memiliki pengawal terkuat yang bisa kau minta. Valerie memiliki Naga-Jahat sembari orang tua yang dipanggil Rizevim memiliki Ophis lain disamping mereka.

Bahkan pengawal seorang figur kelas-boss adalah sesuatu yang diperhitungkan. Jadi ini berarti kita tidak bisa membuat sebuah gerakan yang salah. Aku sederhananya berpikir mengambil Valerie dengan paksa jika Aku punya kesempatan di skenario terburuk kita, tapi Aku tidak bisa melakukan tindakan itu jika benda itu ada disampingnya…

Sebuah cangkir diletakkan didepanku dan Valerie menuangkan teh untukku.

Valerie mengatakan ini padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku meminta Rias-sama memberi tahuku tentang gaya hidup Gasper di Jepang. Aku dengar kalau Jepang adalah negara yang sangat damai, Hyoudou Issei-sama."

Aku perlu menjawabnya dengan sopan, benar…..? Meski dia adalah penyelamat Gasper, dia saat ini adalah pemimpin negara ini.

"I-Iya, Jepang banyak memiliki makanan sedap dan hiburan, Valerie…. Maksud saya yang mulia."

Valerie tertawa kecil seperti jika ia mendapati kalau itu lucu ketika Aku mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara sopan, Hyoudou Issei-san. Aku juga meminta Rias-sama untuk berbicara padaku secara biasa. Jadi silahkan panggil aku Valerie."

"Ya, kau harus, Ise."

Rias juga mengatakan itu.

Jika orangnya sendiri dan Rias mengijinkannya, maka akan aku lakukan.

"Ya, Aku mengerti, Valerie."

"Ufufu, terima kasih."

Selain, ekspresinya…..senyumnya memiliki bayangan dimana dia terlihat kosong dan ini menyakitkan melihatnya. Sebanyak itulah yang bisa aku tebak seperti apa lingkungan dimana dia tinggal didalamnya–.

Valerie bertanya pada Koneko-chan.

"Toujou Koneko-san, kau tahu banyak manisan lezat, benar? Seperti apa manisan yang ada di Jepang?"

"Yah, yang Aku suka adalah–"

Diskusi kita yang tidaklah penting dimulai.

Gaya hidup sehari-hari dimana tidaklah merupakan hal baru bagi kita dan menarik untuk Valerie, jadi dia bertanya banyak pertanyaan karena baginya menarik pada tempat yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan.

"Begitu yah. Alasan kenapa Gasper berpakaian seperti anak perempuan karena Aku bermain dengannya dengan membuatnya mengenakan itu ketika kita masih kecil. Dia menentangnya pada awalnya, tapi tiba-tiba mulai mengenakannya atas kemauannya sendiri…..ufufu "

"Y-Ya ampun! Valerie, kau tidak bisa bilang itu pada mereka!"

"Oh ya, apa kau memperbaiki kebiasaanmu dimana kau tidak bisa pergi tidur tanpa memegang sebuah boneka?"

"I-Itu….."

"Ufufu, Aku rasa tidak. Itu memanglah Gasper."

Tingkah laku keduanya adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita merasa damai. Gasper juga berbicara tanpa menahan dan mereka sepertinya alami melakukannya.

"Sungguh beruntung. Aku juga ingin makan kue di Jepang. Aku yakin mereka memiliki rasa yang sakral didalamnya. Aku lebih suka manisan daripada darah. Darah manusia pasti terasa lebih kental,ufufu."

Meskipun dipikir dia menunjukan sebuah atmosfer dimana dia jauh dari dunia luar, dia menunjukan tanggapan yang sama seperti gadis normal.

Akan tetapi–pada saat dia berbicara ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"—-Ya. …..—-Aku tahu.—Akan tetapi, itu….."

…..Dia pasti berbicara ke orang mati yang tidak terlihat oleh mata kita melalui kekuatan Holy Grailnya.

Koneko-chan berbisik padaku.

"…..Ada sebuah ki spiral negatif dari arah dimana Valerie berbicara. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat mereka dengan matamu tapi Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya karena keberadaannya."

Jadi Koneko-chan menjadi mampu merasakan keberadaan yang tidak diketahui melalui penggunaan senjutsunya. Ini luar biasa untuknya bisa mendapati orang mati yang tertarik oleh kekuatan Holy Grail.

Ketika Aku menjadi terkagum pada perkembangan Koneko-chan, Valerie tiba-tiba melihat keatas langit-langit.

Dia bergumam dengan sebuah wajah sedih.

"…..Jadi Gasper telah melihat matahari sebelumnya."

"Yup. Semenjak Aku punya kekuatan sebagai day-walker…..tapi itu juga sama seperti yang kau miliki, Valerie."

Dia menunjukan sebuah senyum tipis pada kata-kata Gasper.

"Kau benar. Tapi Aku…..tidak diijinkan untuk keluar dari sini…..Meskipun hanya sekali tidak apa-apa, Aku ingin minum teh dengan Gasper dibawah matahari. Piknik adalah hal yang menyenangkan, kan?"

…..Dia tidak pernah pergi keluar huh. Jika Aku ingat dengan benar, dia telah dikurung semenjak dia lahir. Aku yakin dia telah disandera lebih lagi setelah kekuatan Holy Grailnya bangkit.

Bahkan jika hidup dibawah matahari adalah sesuatu yang tidak mengesankan bagi kita, itu pasti sesuatu yang tidak biasa baginya.

Rias membuat senyuman mendengarnya dan membuat sebuah saran.

"Jika begitu kasusnya, ayo pergi bersama. Ayo pergi ke resort Jepang dengan anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib dan Valerie."

Pada saran Rias, Valerie mendapati cahaya kembali pada matanya.

"Oh ya, itu akan sangat indah. Melakukan piknik dibawah matahari dengan semua orang pasti terasa menyenangkan."

Jadi orang ini bisa juga menunjukan senyum yang indah seperti ini juga.

…Ya, dia benar, Rias benar! Aku berdiri dari kursiku bersemangat!

"Ya, ayo pergi berkeliling tempat yang bagus di Jepang bersama semua orang! Gya-suke, kau juga tahu banyak tempat bagus di Jepang juga,kan? Kau hanya perlu menunjukannya pada Valerie!"

Gasper menunjukan ekspresi cerah dan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali ada kata-kataku.

"Y-Ya! Dia benar, Valerie! Ayo pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama denganku! itu mungkin akan sulit sejak kau baru saja menjadi seorang Ratu…..tapi sekali seluruh keributan ini selesai, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan waktu bebas! Tidak, Aku akan datang membawamu! Jepang dipenuhi oleh orang yang baik, ada banyak makanan lezat, dan empat musim yang selalu memukau!"

Aku mengatakan ini ke Gasper dengan ekspresi menggoda semenjak Gasper memiliki lebih banyak semangat dari biasanya.

"Hahaha, Untuk mulut Gasper, itu antusias yang cukup besar."

"Y-Ya ampun! Ise-senpai! T-Tolong jangan menggodaku~! A-Aku menyarankan ini ke Valerie benar-benar serius~!"

"Itu benar, Senpai. Gya-kun meminta untuk berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. jadi menggoda tidaklah diijinkan."

Walah, bahkan Koneko-chan mengatakan itu!

"Ufufu."

Rias juga tertawa sama seperti jika ia mendapati ini lucu.

Itu benar; kita hanya perlu mengajaknya keluar entah bagaimana. Dia pasti terkurung oleh Holy Grail. Meski begitu–dia masih memiliki sebuah kepribadian gadis normal seperti ini!

Maka kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang bersama dimana dia akan perlahan mendapatkan mentalitasnya kembali ke kondisi normal–.

Ketika kita sedang melakukan diskusi kita dengan kegembiraan, sebuah suara berbeda muncul dan mengganggu semuanya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kalian gembira,"

Orang yang masuk kedalam taman adalah–Marius Tepes. Dia berjalan kearah kita sambil menunjukan senyum palsu. Itu mengejutkanku karena dia seperti sebuah kumpulan besar keinginan jahat yang mengenakan suatu pakaian.

Langsung, cahaya hilang dari mata Valerie. Valerie lalu menjawab dengan sebuah senyum tidak biasa.

"Marius-oniisama. Aku hanya berbicara pada Gasper dan Rias-sama."

Marius menyapa kita sekali lagi.

"Halo semua. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Sejak Aku dengar Valerie bertemu dengan tamu, Aku pikir Aku haruslah menunjukkan diriku juga. Apa aku mengganggu?"

…Dia sengaja menanyai kita.

Aku yakin dia telah berpikir kalau kita berencana melakukan sesuatu jadi dia datang untuk memastikan kita.

Bahkan Rias yang menunjukan senyumnya seperti biasa menanggapi dengan pandangan kecut.

"Tidak, kau tidak. Aku juga menimbulkan banyak masalah padamu karena pengikut [Kesatria]-ku."

Rias meminta maaf akan tindakan Xenovia sekali lagi.

Marius menunjukan senyum pahit.

"Tidak tidak, ada hal dimana mereka yang berasal dari kelas rendah tidak bisa memahami ketika mereka datang ke dunia ini."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tidak banyak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"P-Permisi!"

"Ada apa, Gasper Vladi?"

Gasper bahkan tidak menahan diri dan bertanya sangat terang-terangan.

"…..Bisakah kau tolong melepaskan Valerie? Aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa Aku lalukan. Jadi tolong! Tolong jangan buat Valerie menderita lebih dari ini….."

…..Yah bisa dikatakan. Belakangan, pertumbuhan Gasper kearah menjadi seorang laki-laki sungguh memukau. Dia mungkin akan menjadi cowok baik dengan sisi laki-laki paling banyak diantara laki-laki Gremory dimasa depan.

…..Yah, Aku tidak bisa benar-benar membayangkannya.

Marius yang telah ditanyai itu mulai berpikir sambil meletakan tangannya dibawah dagunya.

"…."

Dia lalu menjawab seperti ini sambil dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskannya."

…Itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tak terduga! Tidak, itu…. ini sebuah…..

Marius melanjutkan.

"Kecuali, tolong beri aku waktu. Kekuatan politik baru saja berubah jadi memiliki Valerie yang baru saja memimpin sebagai seorang Ratu untuk turun mundur adalah hal yang tidak baik dilihat. Jika kau memberi kami sedikit waktu untuk kami maka Aku akan menyerahkan Valerie kepada kalian semua."

Marius mengatakan ini pada Valerie.

"Valerie, kau boleh pergi ke Jepang. Kau boleh tinggal disana dengan damai dengan Gasper Vladi."

"Tapi Holy Grail adalah….."

Marius tersenyum sambil meletakan tangannya pada pundak Valerie yang menunjukan pandangan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak perlu menggunakannya lagi. Kau sudah menyelesaikan banyak tugasmu. Jadi kau mungkin bisa "dibebaskan" dari Holy Grail."

"B-Benarkah itu? Ya ampun, Gasper, Sepertinya Aku bisa pergi ke Jepang."

"Yup! Aku juga senang! I-Ini benar-benar sebuah berita bagus!"

Kedua teman masa kecil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dalam kegembiraan.

Gasper membungkukkan kepalanya pada Marius.

"Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak, Tidak masalah. Fufufu."

Kearah Marius yang menunjukan senyuman penuh arti–Aku, Rias dan Koneko-chan menjaga mulut kita tetap tertutup.

…..Kau tidak hanya bisa menyebut ini mencurigakan.

Ini tidak mungkin. Untuknya membiarkan pergi Valerie dan Holy Grail.

Sama seperti aku, Rias dan Koneko-chan juga menyadari itu jadi mereka melihatnya dengan mata penuh curiga.

Gasper dan Valerie sederhananya dalam kegembiraan tanpa sedikitpun mencurigai kata-kata Marius.

–"dibebaskan"nya, huh.

Kata-kata yang dipenuhi perasaan buruk. Sambil kita dipenuhi rasa curiga, pesta teh dengan Valerie berakhir disana.

[hide]**Part 2**

"Ah, Tidak diduga ternyata ini cukuplah normal. Perkotaan Vampir itu."

Apa yang terpampang didepan mataku adalah–sebuah kota yang tidak akrab tertutup murni oleh salju. Ada banyak bangunan dengan gaya Eropa yang berjejer didepanku.

Lima orang yang terdiri dari Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, dan Aku, turun ke kota kastil ditengahnya malam untuk mengamati.

Dikatakan begitu, dua hari telah berlalu sejak pesta teh dengan Valerie dimana tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi selama itu. Jadi Rias menyarankan kita untuk pergi turun dan mengamati kota kasti semenjak kita memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan di ruang tamu.

Mereka yang pergi keluar adalah lima orang yang namanya aku sebut. Untuk anggota sisanya; Sensei belumlah kembali sejak ia dibawa pergi oleh institut Sacred Gear Vampir. Seperti itulah, dia belumlah sekalipun kembali selama dua hari itu. …..Aku yakin tak ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku memang berpikir apa yang Sensei lakukan…..

Rias dan Akeno-san sedang melanjutkan diskusi mereka dengan Kepala Keluarga Tepes di basement selama dua hari berlalu. Kiba bersama mereka sebagai pengawal. Rasanya Rias sedang melanjutkan diskusinya dimana dia bisa secara formal mengambil Gasper dari Keluarga Vladi. Sejak itu adalah diskusi antara bangsawan Iblis dan Vampir, Aku dengar kalau diskusi mereka berjalan mulus meskipun mengalami sebuah nilai yang berbeda.

Gasper sendiri melakukan pesta-teh dengan Valeri bersama Koneko-chan setiap hari. Valerie yang merupakan Ratu sementara memiliki cukup banyak waktu kosong jadi itu malahan membuat kita semakin ragu-ragu.

…..Seorang Ratu biasanya tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang. Bahkan terlebih lagi didalam situasi dimana kudeta baru saja berakhir. Bahkan seorang idiot sepertiku berpikir seorang Ratu perlu mengambil tindakan lebih banyak didalam situasi ini. Dia mungkin seorang boneka yang digunakan untuk kepentingan politik, tapi meskipun demikian, Aku pikir memberikan Raja mereka terlalu banyak kebebasan…

…..Aku juga risau tentang "dibebaskan" yang dikatakan Marius…..Itu hanyalah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanda buruk apapun yang aku pikirkan tentang itu. Aku juga risau karena tidak adanya pergerakan yang benar-benar tampak dimata didalam dua hari ini…..

Itu mungkin hal bagus entah bagaimana mengajak Valerie bersama kita, tapi kenyataan tentang Naga-Jahat yang ada disampingnya itu…..

Tidak, Aku tidak bisa terus ketakutan. Jika Aku perlu, Itu akan lebih bijak untuk membawa Valerie dengan paksa bahkan jika itu berarti Aku harus bertarung melawan Naga-Jahat.

Aku perlu menghargai peringatan Ddraig tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa sambil melihat Valerie dalam bahaya itu sepertinya tidak benar juga.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Kita tidak bisa tinggal di negara ini selamanya…..

"Ise-san, ada yang salah?"

Asia melihat ke wajahku.

"A-Ah, maaf. Aku sedang sedikit berpikir."

Aku perlu meluruskan kepalaku. Rias sampai sejauh ini mengijinkan kita untuk pergi keluar. Jadi ayo sekedar melihat sekeliling kota dengan kesempatan ini.

–Sambil Aku sedang berpikir hal semacam itu, kita tiba di kawasan perbelanjaan.

Papan tanda untuk setiap toko yang berbeda bermunculan, dan itu sepertinya ada semua hal dari toko pakaian sampa toko umum. Sepertinya ada juga restoran. ini mungkin saja ada makanan manusia selain mengkonsumsi darah dari mereka-mereka yang menjadi seorang Vampir dari manusia. Kecuali, semakin dekatnya kamu dengan seorang darah-murni, semakin banyak darah yang harus kamu konsumsi.

Tapi Gasper kita lebih banyakan makan makanan manusia jika kau menghitungnya dalam hal rasio, meskipun itu sepertinya dia juga perlu minum darah.

…Aku mencoba untuk melihat sekitar toko tapi reaksi dari mereka disekitar kita membuatnya sulit.

Ada banyak dari mereka-mereka yang melihat kearah kita.

"Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau kita adalah orang luar."

Xenovia mengatakan itu.

Irina mengangkat bahunya.

"Bahkan jika ini hanya sebuah kota kastil, ini masih sebuah dunia yang menutup diri dari dunia luar. Seperti yang kupikirkan, mereka yang datang dari luar pasti memiliki sebuah getaran yang berbeda? Kau tahu bagaimana menonjolnya kita ketika kita pergi ke negara asing untuk misi kita, Xenovia?"

"Kau benar. Hambatan yang dihadapi oleh mereka yang dibesarkan di Gereja adalah perbedaan budaya di negara yang dimana mereka dikirim untuk melakukan misinya."

Yeah, mereka berdua pastinya menonjol ketika mereka pertama kali datang ke Jepang. Yah, mereka mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang agen jadi mereka kemungkinan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berbaur dengan atmosfer Jepang.

Asia melanjutkan.

"Aku juga merasa kebingungan sejak ada banyak hal yang tidak Aku ketahui apa itu ketika Aku baru saja tiba di Jepang."

Bahkan Asia terkejut pada banyak hal sampai dia menjadi terbiasa dengan Jepang. Tidak hanya pada makanan tapi juga dalam hal gaya hidup. Dia terutama terkejut pada bagaimana nyamannya menggunakan peralatan rumah tangga. Semenjak dia memiliki sebuah hidup sederhana yang datar, gegar budaya yang dia alami pasti sangatlah besar.

Berbicara soal kenyamanan, penduduk disini juga menggunakan metode transportasi seperti menggunakan mobil dan sepeda. Mereka berjalan diluar seperti biasa sekali mereka keluar dari gedung. Itu sebuah tindakan biasa sejak Aku dengar kalau mayoritas mereka yang hidup disini berubah menjadi seorang Vampir dari manusia. Ini pastilah nyaman, peralatan rumah tangga dari dunia manusia gitu.

Aku mendapatkan sebuah kesan pada mereka yang menggunakan kuda sebagai kendaraan. Aku membuat sebuah asumsi kalau mereka membenci budaya lain sejak mereka melakukan menjaga jarak cukup banyak dengan pihak lain. Benda dan penampilan era pertangahan Eropa menonjol didalam kastil daripada peralatan rumah tangga modern. Bahkan armor pasukan didalam kastil memiliki sebuah penampakan era-pertengahan.

Tapi atmosfer di kota ternyata berbeda. Aku lalu menyaksikan benda-benda modern disini dan disana.

Jika Aku berpikir tentang itu, fraksi-Carmilla juga memiliki sebuah kendaraan.

Sama seperti Iblis di Underworld, sepertinya Vampir juga memiliki fleksibelitas dimana mereka mengambil benda yang nyaman kedalam budaya mereka.

Yah, waktu ketika mereka beraktifitas adalah kebalikan dari manusia semenjak mereka tidur pada siang hari dan menjadi aktif pada malam.

Xenovia lalu membuang nafas.

"…..Aku tidak suka jika diriku sendiri diikuti oleh seseorang."

Ya. seperti apa yang Xenovia katakan, ada beberapa dari mereka mengikuti kita. Mereka adalah orang yang telah diturunkan oleh kastil untuk mengawasi kita. Aku telah mengetahui itu sejak kita telah diberitahu tentang ini dari permulaan….. Tapi seperti yang Xenovia katakan, Mendapati seseorang mengikutimu sungguh membuatmu risau mengenai hal itu.

"Itu tak bisa dihindari. Bahkan jika kita diijinkan untuk pergi keluar, kita adalah tamu yang seharusnya tinggal didalam kastil itu."

Itu apa yang Aku katakan. Bahkan mereka pasti risau pada apa yang akan kita lakukan diluar. Aku yakin mereka mengawasi kita karena kita mungkin memulai sebuah keributan dengan penduduk dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Meskipun begitu, Aku tidak memiliki keinginan melakukan hal semacam itu.

Tatapanku lalu berpindah pada Rossweisse-san. Dia melihat ke setiap toko ang berjejer dengan mata tajam.

"Ini merupakan hal yang cukup tak terduga untukmu ikut bersama kita, Rossweisse-san."

Ketika AKu mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san menjawabku sambil membusungkan dadanya kedepan sama seperti jika dia mengambil sebuah tindakan yang tepat.

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang guru dari Kuou Academy dan kalian semua adalah muridku. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai bimbinganku. Datang ke Romania adalah hal yang bukan lebih dari sebuah pelajaran ekstrakulikuler."

Rossweisse-san melihat-lihat sekililing toko sembari matanya bersinar kendati mengatakan hal bombastis.

"…..Hmm, sepertinya ada beberapa toko yang menarik….."

Mungkin orang yang menikmati pergi keluar disini adalah Rossweisse-san…..

–Sekarang, situasi kota yang Rias dan lainnya katakan pada kita untuk mengamatinya tidak seperti adanya pengaruh akibat Kudeta ataupun tidak adanya pejalan kaki yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kebingungan.

Seperti yang kita pikir, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kudeta. Jadi kudeta sebenarnya terjadi diam-diam dimana sang Raja melarikan diri tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya. Tapi seorang Raja melarikan diri sambil meninggalkan rakyatnya…..

"Selamat datang, bagaimana dengan sebuah teh yang terbuat dari daun spesial yang dipanen dari area ini?"

Seperti itu, ada seorang pemilik toko yang memanggil kita begitu saja meskipun mengetahui kalau kita adalah orang asing.

"Seperti yang kupikir disini tidak ada toko diskon….. Aku pikir itu akan tak masalah untuk sebuah toko 100 yen menjadi populer di dunia Vampir juga….."

Rossweisse-san menghela nafas seperti jika dia berkecil hati.

…..J-Jadi kau menantikan hal itu….. Hanya seberapa suka dan ketertarikan yang kau miliki terhadap toko 100 yen…..?

Aku membuat komentar semacam itu didalam diriku…..tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan muncul dijangkauan pengelihatanku.

–Seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan separuh Ophis yang lain sedang duduk di depan sebuah stan.

"…"

Dia menatap pada produk yang dipajang di stan. Itu sepertinya sebuah toko assesoris.

Itu sepertinya dia melihat pada sebuah assesoris yang memiliki bentuk seekor naga merah.

"…..Umm, gadis kecil, yang mana yang ingin kau beli?"

Sepertinya pemilik toko stan itu mengalami sebuah masa sulit menghadapi seorang anak perempuan yang sederhananya melihat pada produknya dalam diam.

Yang lain juga menyadari separuh Ophis yang lain, Lilith, ada didepan mereka, jadi mereka benar-benar terkejut juga.

…..Aku tidak merasakan kehadiran orang mencurigakan didekat sini. Apa anak ini datang untuk membeli sesuatu sendirian…..?

Kita melihat sati sama lain dimana kita semua terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan…..Aku lalu memantapkan pikiranku setelah menghembuskan nafas keluar.

Aku pergi ke sebelah Lilith dan menunjuk pada sebuah produk.

"…..Kau ingin ini?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Lilith menyadariku dan menatap pada wajahku.

"….."

Dia diam dan dia tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Aku lalu memberitahu pemilik toko.

"Aku akan membeli yang satu ini."

Aku membeli assesoris sebuah naga merah menggunakan uang yang bisa Aku gunakan didalam negara ini yang merupakan pemberian Rias kepadaku.

Aku lalu menyerahkannya pada Lilith.

"Ini dia, sampai jumpa."

Aku mencoba untuk pergi bersama yang lain setelah mengatakan itu. Yah, menghadapinya lebih lama dari ini sepertinya berbahaya, jadi Aku berpikir kita harus pergi ke tempat lain.

–Akan tetapi, seseorang menarik baju ku. Ketika Aku melihat, Aku menyaksikan Lilith yang manarik pakaian ku.

"…..A-Apa?"

Aku bertanya, tapi anak ini mengatakan ini tanpa emosi papun di wajahnya.

"…..Perutku, kosong."

Anak perempuan yang merupakan separuh Ophis yang lain memakan gulungan kubis dan daging yang telah diputar satu sama lain tepat didepanku.

Kami mengajak anak ini bersama kita dan tak tau berbuat apa melainkan masuk ke restoran terdekat.

Makanan Romanianya semua dijejer diatas sebuah meja. Ada juga makanan lain dari negara lain yang bisa kita nikmati. Tentu saja. Sejak mereka yang menjadi seorang Vampir datang kesini dari berbagai bagian di dunia, maka sampai makanannya disini pastilah internasional juga.

Aku makan makanan Jepang yang sudah sangat akrab meskipun dipikir aku juga menantikan untuk makan makanan Romania. Aku tak pernah menduga kalau Aku bisa makan tahu di negara Vampir….. Aku ambil sepotong.

Ugh, itu tentu memiliki bentuk sebuah tahu tapi rasanya tidaklah begitu enak…..Seperti yang kupikirkan, makan makanan Jepang di Jepang adalah yang terbaik.

Lilith mengambil tahu itu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Enakkah?"

Aku bertanya.

"…..Tidak tahu."

Anak itu menjawab dengan datar. Kulitnya disekitar mulutnya blepotan dengan makanan dan saus.

"Oh, ada sedikit saus dimulutmu."

Asia menyeka saus untuknya dengan sebuah saputangan.

"Oke, sudah bersih semua sekarang."

Dia lanjut untuk makan begitu mulutnya telah dibersihkan, …..Dan mulutnyapun kembali kotor lagi.

Xenovia yang menonton sambil meletakan dagunya ditangannya mengatakan.

"Jadi ini separuh Ophis yang lain. …..Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ini sebuah kesempatan?"

Kali ini, dia pasti bermaksud kalau kita bisa bertanya padanya tentang informasi Khaos Brigade yang baru atau membawa anak ini kesuatu tempat.

Irina menghela nafas sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"…..Aku tidak berpikir kita harus melakukannya. Kita ini telah diawasi jadi sepertinya kita akan mendapat masalah sendiri jika kita membuat tindakan aneh apapun pada anak ini. Dia adalah anggota Khaos Brigade dan dia dianggap sebagai Ophis-san dari luar. Semenjak Ophis-san di kediaman Hyoudou diperlakukan seperti jika ia tidaklah ada, jadi anak ini disini adalah "Ophis" dari sudut pandang setiap pihak kekuatan."

Dia benar. Orang-orang yang mengawasi kita juga masuk kedalam restoran dan tetap membuat mata mereka melihat kita sembari duduk dikejauhan dari kita. Jadi kita tidak bisa berbuat gerakan apapun yang salah. terlebih lagi dia sepertinya luar biasa sangat kuat jadi kita tidak akan bisa mengatasinya jika dia menolak.

Mereka punya kepercayaan diri untuk menganggap anak ini tidak akan dibawa pergi jika dia bertemu kita atau orang yang lain.

"Yah, hanya makan dengan dia seharusnya tidak apa-apa."

Itu adalah kesimpulan yang aku capai. Kita tidak akan terlibat dengannya lebih dari ini dan sederhananya itu selesai dengan hanya makan bersama-sama.

Jelasnya kita membuat diri kita dapat mengamatinya. Kita juga memiliki seekor Dewa-Naga di rumah kita dan anak ini merupakan separuh sisi Ophis yang lain.

Mungkin rasa laparnya telah hilang, jadi Lilith meletakan makanannya dan tiba-tiba mulai untuk– mengendusku.

Dia mulai mengendus-endus badanku. …..Eh,Aku bau? Itu apa yang Aku pikirkan, jadi Aku mulai mencium diriku sendiri…..

Lilith kemudian mengatakan ini dengan beberapa kata.

"…..Bau yang sama dengan Lilith."

Dia tak punya ekspresi, tapi dia bagaimanapun mengangkat kepalanya. Cara yang sama bagaimana Ophis mengangkat kepalanya.

"…..Ah, apa bau Ophis nempel padaku?"

Aku mengatakan itu, AKu berasumsi dia mencium bau Ophis, yang asli, dari tubuhku.

"…..Mungkin kau memiliki baunya sekarang, Ise-kun."

Itu apa yang Rossweisse-san katakan, tapi Lilith mengatakan ini selanjutnya.

"…..Ada juga bau, nostalgia. Merah, besar, sebuah bau Naga merah."

–!

Merah dan Naga besar. Maksudnya pasti Great Red.

Tubuhku saat ini terbuat dari bagian yang dipinjam dari tubuh Great Red. Itu tidaklah aneh jika dia bisa mencium Great Red dari diriku. Ngomong-ngomong dia mengatakan itu, sepertinya dia tidak tahu banyak tentang Great Red seperti Ophis yang asli.

Tapi Aku terkejut. Ophis yang asli sangat tertarik pada Great Red, tapi bahkan anak ini juga mengenali sekiryuushintei itu…..

Hubungan antara Ophis dan Great Red pastinya lebih ribet daripada yang Aku bayangkan.

Aku membuat kepalaku jernih dan memperkenalkan diri kita sendiri pada Lilith.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei. Dia Asia, orang yang disana adalah Xenovia dan Irina, dan yang satu lagi disana adalah Rossweisse-san."

Asia dan yang lainnya juga menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hyoudou, Issei…..Issei….."

Dia mengatakan namaku untuk mengingatnya. Huh? Apa namaku sedikit susah untuk di ingat?

"Kau bisa hanya memanggilku Ise."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan cara yang ramah, tapi–

"….."

Dia menjadi diam, dan Aku menyaksikan perbedaan antara dia dan Ophis. Dia memiliki ekspresi yang lebih sedikit dari Ophis. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kekuatan curian Ophis dan bagaimana mereka menggunakannya, Itu adalah hal yang sekarang aku risaukan.

Mungkin dia puas, jadi anak ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa, kau mau pulang?"

Ketika Aku bertanya, Lilith tidak menoleh kebelakang dan mengatakan,

"…..Rizevim, melindungi, tugas Lilith."

Itulah apa yang hanya dia katakan.

Setelah kita melihat satu sama lain, kita pergi kearah kastil setelah menyelesai makanan kita dengan segera.

[hide]**Part 3**

Kita, kelompok yang pergi keluar, kembali dan berbicara dengan anggota yang lain semenjak Azazel-sensei akhirnya kembali.

Sensei kemudian berbicara pada kita.

"Oh, kalian, Aku baru saja kembali. …..Jadi bagaimana keadaan diluar?"

"Keadaannya biasa. Seperti yang kau katakan, mereka sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kudeta."

–Ketika Aku mengatakan padanya bagaimana pendapatku, Sensei bergumam "Seperti yang diduga".

Gasper menunjukan sebuah tindakan yang langka dengan berbicara pada Sensei. Dia menunjukan sebuah senyum penuh makna–.

"Azazel-sensei, tolong dengarkan aku! Marius-san berjanji padaku kalau dia akan melepaskan Valerie! Aku sungguh senang~. Dengan ini, Aku bisa membawa Valerie ke Jepang!"

Dia menanggapi kata-kata dan reaksi Gasper, jadi dia melihat langsung kearah kita.

"…..Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi?"

Kita memberitahu Sensei tentang Valerie. Kita telah mendengar tentang diskusi dengan kepala keluarga Vladi dari Rias (kita menghindari memberi tahu Gasper tentang informasi menganai kelahirannya), tapi sepertinya dia memang telah memahami dengan baik tentang itu.

Sensei melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggilku, Rias, dan Akeno-san ke pojok ruangan.

Sensei mengatakan ini dengan suara kecil untuk memastikan Gasper dan Asia tidak bisa mendengar kita.

"(Aku yakin kalian sudah mengetahui ini, tapi apa maksudnya dengan membebaskan Valerie adalah…..)"

"(Ya, seperti yang Aku pikirkan, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidaklah baik…..)"

Sensei mengangguk akan perkataanku.

"(Dia pasti berencana untuk mengambil, Holy Grail, darinya. Maksudnya dari tubuh Valerie. Dengan teknologi Fallen Angel yang telah bocor keluar. Jadi ini tidaklah aneh jika mereka memiliki teknik untuk melakukannya disini. Apapun itu, mereka yang berada dibaliknya adalah Khaos Brigade.)"

…..Mengingatnya kembali.

Asia yang Twilight Healingnya ditarik keluar tergambar kembali didalam benakku.

…..Si brengsek Marius berencana untuk melakukan hal serupa. Jadi dia berencana membuat Gasper menyaksikan itu terjadi…..!

Rias terbakar dalam amarah.

"(…..Sejak Marius menggunakan kata "membebaskan"-nya, Aku yakin dia berencana untuk melakukannya segera. Kita perlu memberitahu ini pada Gasper secepatnya. …..Laki-laki itu, Marius Tepes, benar-benar seorang Vampir yang keji…..!)"

Mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkan Marius yang membodohi pengikutnya, jadi dia pasti merasa marah karena dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Gasper yang sedang penuh kegembiraan. Ini adalah sebuah masalah yang dihadapinya semenjak Rias adalah orang yang sangat ramah.

Aku juga mendapati kemarahan menumpuk didalam diriku, tapi ini tidak seperti kita bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

"(Tapi jika waktunya tiba, Aku ingin mengambil Valerie bersama kita dengan paksa. Dalam kondisi ini, pastinya sesuatu yang berbahaya akan sungguh-sungguh terjadi.)"

Aku mengatakan itu dimana terdapat tekanan didalam kata-kataku.

Rias merasakan hal yang sama dan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"(Aku ingin menemukan sebuah kesempatan dan meninggalkan negeri ini bersama dengan Valerie. Aku meminta Bennia menyiapkan sebuah rute pelarian untuk berjaga-jaga….. Kita perlu berpikir ulang tentang kasus ini.)"

Yeah, kita tidak bisa hanya mengabaikan ini. Apa yang tersisa adalah memilih waktunya…..

Kita kembali ke tempat dimana semuanya berada dari pojok ruangan. Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku dan mengganti topik.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua hari ini?"

"…..Aku sedang meneliti tentang pemilik Sacred Gear pada Vampir berdarah-separuh. Sepertinya ada banyak mereka yang berdarah-separuh terlahir dengan Sacred Gear belakangan ini. Akupun tidak tahu alasannya kenapa."

Vampir berdarah-separuh yang merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear huh. Gasper dan Valerie adalah satu dari mereka juga.

…..Jadi jumlah mereka bertambah. Vampir berdarah-separuh yang merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear…..

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Masalahnya terletak pada kenyataan kalau pengetahuan mengenai Sacred Gear juga bertambah didalam para peneliti pihak Vampir. Sepertinya ada dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menemukan tentang itu dengan cara mereka sendiri seperti Marius, tapi kau bisa jelas melihat kalau area mereka belumlah semaju itu jika kau membandingkan mereka dengan tingkat peneliti Grigori. Jadi Aku mengajari mereka hal-hal yang harus mereka ketahui."

"…..Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Untuk melakukan hal itu saat ini di negara dimana pemerintahan mereka belumlah stabil akibat kudeta yang baru saja berlangsung….. Dan bukankah Vampir membenci perlakuan macam itu…..?"

Jika hal yang terjadi tidak berjalan benar, Aku khawatir kalau fraksi kudeta yang saat ini mengendalikan negara akan menggunakan informasi tersebut untuk keuntungan mereka. Aku juga berasumsi kalau nasihat Sensei akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidaklah penting bagi mereka sehingga mereka membenci pihak lain masuk kedalam masalah mereka.

Lalu Sensei mengatakan.

"Para peneliti yang berbicara padaku adalah mereka yang telah meneliti bahkan sebelum kudeta. Mereka bahkan lebih menginginkan untuk mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan daripada sesuatu yang disebut harga diri Vampir. Itu juga sama sepertinya Mariuslah yang mengutamakan penelitian tentang Holy Grail, jadi mereka tidak punya keinginan apapun untuk memberontak langsung. Yah, oleh karena itu Aku memberi mereka informasi minimum tentang apa yang mereka harus tahu. meski demikian, negara ini juga menunjukan tanda-tanda dalam bahaya dalam hal Sacred Gear."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Sensei menjawab dengan sebuah ekspresi kerumitan ketika Aku menanyakannya.

"–Balance Breaker. Kau tahu kalau Cao Cao membocorkan informasi tentang cara yang mereka perlukan untuk mencapai Balance Breaker kepada semua pihak,kan?"

Irina mengatakan ini seperti jika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, jika Vampir berdarah-separuh menjadi tidak puas dengan situasi saat ini menjadi liar dengan menggunakan Sacred Gear mereka….."

Sensei mengangguk.

"seperti itulah. Melarikan diri dari mereka yang mengganggumu menggunakan Balance Breaker-mu akan tidak apa-apa. Cukuplah wajar jika mereka menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam. Masalahnya adalah jika mereka menjadi liar tanpa peduli pada sekeliling mereka hanya dengan terpengaruhi oleh Balance Breaker. Mereka juga melakukan pengamatan tanda-tanda macam itu terjadi. Jadi mereka pastinya perlu menginginkan sebuah persiapan untuk melawan Balance Breker secepatnya. Oleh karena itu kenapa Aku mengajari mereka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan situasi tersebut dan juga berjanji pada mereka tentang bantuan dari pihak Grigori. Sepertinya tempat ini juga memiliki masalah yang sama seperti pihak Iblis."

Jadi dia berjanji memberikan bantuannya pada mereka huh. Serius, Sensei benar-benar cepat bergerak dalam hal-hal yang melibatkan Sacred Gear.

Xenovia menunjukan sebuah senyum pahit.

"Aku tahu kalau Azazel-sensei juga memiliki titik lunak."

Sensei menggaruk kepalanya.

"…..Aku ingin mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi yang bisa Aku kaitkan dengan Sacred Gear. Dalam situasi dimana semua hal seperti ini tidak mungkin untuk diprediksi terjadi, apa yang paling berharga dalam waktu seperti itu adalah informasi. Terutama Balance Breaker ini merupakan tawar-menawar yang terjadi pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan dimasa lampau. Hal sekecil apapun akan menjadi informasi yang berharga."

Cara untuk mencapai Balance Breaker yang ditemukan oleh Cao Cao dan Fraksi pahlawan–. Jadi itu bahkan berdampak sampai kesini. Yah, itu hal yang wajar muncul didalam orang, didunia yang ada diskriminasi antara darah-murni dan lainnya jika informasi semacam itu sampai pada gerombolan orang kelas rendah.

Diatas itu, lingkungan pergaulan Vampir tidak pernah menjalin sebuah kerjasama dengan fraksi lain hingga saat ini. Jadi mereka berakhir menghadapi ancaman dari para Balance Breaker yang berlangsung secara internal oleh mereka sendiri.

Jika seorang pemilik Sacred Gear yang merupakan Vampir berdarah-separuh dan mampu menggunakan Balance Breaker datang kedunia manusia dengan keinginan buruk….. Tidak, orang seperti itu mungkin telah menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dikota didunia manusia….. Tapi tidak penting memikirkan hal macam itu sekarang.

"Holy Grail–apa yang paling mengecewakanku adalah Aku tidak bisa menemui Valerie. …..Aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah cara mengatasinya jika Aku bisa memeriksanya walau sedikit….."

Sensei seperti menyesali hal itu. Sepertinya pertemuan antara Sensei dan Valerie tidaklah diijinkan. Mereka mungkin tidak menginginkan seseorang yang kaya akan pengetahuan tentang Sacred Gear memeriksa Holy Grail.

Aku lalu menanyakan pertanyaan lain yang membuatku ragu-ragu.

"Underworld…..rencana apa yang akan sirzechs-sama lakukan terhadap kejadian ini? Sensei, kau telah melaporkan ini padanya, kan?"

Putra dari Lucifer sebelumnya yang membantu fraksi kudeta terhadap Vampir pihak Tepes.-Keberadaan Rizevim pasti adalah sesuatu yang Underworld tidak bisa abaikan. Terutama didalam pikiran Sirzechs-sama yang menggunakan nama yang sama dengannya…..

Sensei berbicara sambil menutup matanya.

"…..Aku telah melapor padanya tentang Rizevim untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi Aku masih belum mendapatkan balasan apapun dari para pertinggi Iblis. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memasukan Rizevim pada situasi ketika mereka lagi kebingungan akibat Euclid masih hidup? Itu menjamin kalau mereka benar-benar berada dalam situasi kacau. Jadi Sirzechs tidak akan bisa bergerak walau sedikitpun semenjak ia perlu menciptakan sebuah tindakan penanganan. Itulah sebagaimana spesialnya nama "Lucifer". Terutama sekarang…..sejak Rizevim yang merupakan putra dari Lucifer sebelumnya memunculkan dirinya. Jadi ini tidaklah aneh bagi pendukung pemerintahan sebelumnya yang sedang bersembunyi ditempat terjauh di Underworld untuk berdiri."

…..Semuanya menjadi benar-benar terdiam pada kata-kata Sensei.

Betapa khususnya sebuah nama Lucifer–. Itu juga merupakan sesuatu yang membuatku tahu kalau waktuku menjadi seorang Iblis masih sedikit. …..Untuk para pendukung pemerintah sebelumnya kembali sekali orang tua itu melakukan tindakannya lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Underworld…..? Baru-baru ini, Iblis saat ini termasuk Sairaorg-san mendapat masalah menjatuhkan fraksi Maou-lama yang menjadi liar sembari fraksi pahlawan menimbulkan kekacauan…..

–Itu berarti kalau ada dari mereka merasakan apa yang kau sebut dengan kedamaian adalah sebuah penderitaan.

Apa yang Vali katakan padaku waktu ketika kita bertarung melawan Dewa-jahat Loki kembali didalam ingatanku.

…..Selama Aku menemukan itu sebuah kedamaian, itu berarti ada seseorang diluar sana yang menemukan itu sebuah penderitaan…..

–!

Sebuah sensasi misterius tiba-tiba mengenai kita yang sedang melakukan diskusi.

Sebuah perasaan dimana ruangan ini menjadi terbungkus oleh sebuah lapisan pelindung–. Ini bukan perasaan tidak enak. Itu karena Aku merasakan sebuah aura yang aku kenal.

–Lalu sebuah lingkaran-sihir milik Sitri muncul di atap dimana seseorang memunculkan kepalanya keluar darinya secara terbalik.

–Itu gadis Grim Reaper, Bennia!

《Halo. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghubungkan tempat ini dengan tempat luar, tapi aku senang kita berhasil menyelesaikannya.》

Bennia yang pergi ke pasar dari stasiun Gondola tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya. Dia akhirnya muncul. Meskipun Aku tidak dapat menemuinya di kota kastil. Yah, itu alami, semenjak kita memiliki orang yang mengawasi kita.

Jadi alasan kenapa dia meletakan pelindung diruangan ini adalah agar ia bisa datang kesini langsung huh. Inikah rute pelarian yang Rias bicarakan? …..Ini tidak membuat orang-orang didalam kastil ini menyadarinya, kan…..?

Sewaktu kita melakukan itu, sesuatu jatuh dari lingkaran sihir diatap.

Ada sebuah teriakan manis "kyaa" yang merupakan milik seorang anak perempuan bersamaan dengan suara sesuatu yang menghantam ke lantai.

Ketika Aku melihat, Aku menyaksikan Elmenhilde yang gagal mendarat mengelus pinggulnya. Orang yang datang jatuh selanjutnya adalah pria besar Rugal, tapi dalam kasusnya, dia mendarat dengan lancar. Terakhir, Bennia terbang turun dari atap-atap.

Melihat wajah kita dengan tatapan seperti kita melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Elmenhilde langsung berdiri setelah menyadari kita dan mengubah perilakunya dengan sebuah batuk kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, kalian semua? Aku senang kalian semua baik-baik saja."

Dia menyapa kita dengan sebuah perilaku terhormat….. tapi Aku kecewa semenjak Aku berpikir dia sedikit manis sewaktu gagal meloncat kebawah dengan benar!

"Elmenhilde, jadi kau menyusup kedalam negara ini."

Elmenhilde membuat sebuah anggukan pada kata-kata Rias.

"Tentu saja, Aku bertemu Bennia-san yang sedang berdiri disana ketika agen kita dan Aku sedang menentukan sebuah rute kearah kastil di kota.–Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku laporkan."

Dia mengubah perilakunya dan mengatakan ini pada kita dengan wajah serius.

"–Kita mendapatkan informasi kalau fraksi Tepes, si Marius akan melakukan aksinya dengan bergerak kedalam fase terakhir penggunaan Holy Grail dalam waktu sangat dekat."

–!

Wajah Gasper berubah setelah mendengar hal itu.

Bergerak ke fase terakhir…..?

"Fase terakhir….. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

Elmenhilde mengatakan ini pada kata-kata sensei.

"Mereka berencana untuk mengambil Holy Grail keluar dari Valerie Tepes dengan tujuan untuk mengambil kontrol sempurna negara ini. Dengan meningkatkan kekuatan Holy Grail, mereka mencoba mengaktifkan rencana mereka dimana mereka akan merekonstruksi ulang seluruh penduduk yang hidup di kota kastil."

…..Jadi mereka melakukan tindakan itu juga…..!

Untuk mengeluarkan Holy Grail! Dan diatas itu, mereka berencana mengambil kontrol sempurna negara ini? Dan dengan merekonstruksi seluruh penduduk!

Sensei menyipitkan matanya dengan meletakan tangannya di dagunya.

"Aku telah memprediksi tentang Holy Grail….. tapi mereka berencana untuk mengubah penduduk menjadi Vampir yang tidak memiliki kelemahan? Apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai seorang Vampir?"

Elmenhilde juga menunjukan sebuah wajah penuh kejijikan.

"Itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Mereka mencoba untuk mengubah mereka menjadi sebuah makhluk lain dengan sifat Vampir dengan menggunakan Holy Grail. Mereka dari fraksi Carmilla telah datang kedalam negara ini akan memulai rencana bersama dengan pemerintah fraksi Tepes untuk mengalahkan kelompok anti-fraksi."

Jadi mereka telah dalam sebuah fase dimana mereka akan menekan mundur kudeta.

Gasper yang menemukan kenyataan tak terduga….. badannya gemetaran kecil dan menunjukan wajah sedih.

"…..Umm, apa yang akan terjadi jika Valerie mendapati Holy Grailnya dikeluarkan darinya…..?

"–Dia akan mati. Mereka telah merencanakan untuk mengeluarkan Holy Grail dari dirinya sekali itu menunjukkan sebuah perkembangan dan penelitian mereka telah berkembang sejak dari awal. Jika pemilik meninggal, Longinus akan berpindah ke pemilik selanjutnya. Dengan tujuan menghentikan hal itu terjadi, mereka bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gear darinya dan mereka bisa memilikinya dan menggunakannya tanpa perlu risau kalau itu akan menghilang."

Gasper terjatuh ke lantai setelah mendapati Sensei memberitahu hal sebenarnya.

"…..T-Tidak mungkin, semenjak Marius-san berjanji padaku kalau ia akan membebaskannya….. dan dia juga mengijinkan Valerie untuk pergi ke Jepang…. Apa semua itu bohong…..?"

Rias memeluk Gasper dengan lembut yang airmatanya banyak keluar dari matanya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menemukan orang yang sangat hina begitu sering.–Aku hanya bisa merasa jijik padanya."

Iris mata Rias penuh dengan kemarahan yang sepertinya berbahaya.

"Ya, seperti yang kupikirkan, kita perlu menyelamatkan Valerie sebelum yang disebut dibebaskan itu."

Tepat sebelum Aku akan mengeluarkan kebulatan tekatku, sebuah cahaya bersinar terang dari jendelan yang bahkan mencapai kedalam ruangan.

Itu bukan pagi hari. Masih butuh beberapa lama sampai waktunya matahari terbit.

Kita segera melihat keluar jendela untuk memeriksanya.

–Ada sebuah dinding cahaya besar yang menutupi kastil!

Ini adalah….. cahaya sebuah lingkaran-sihir?

Sensei menjentikan lidahnya setelah melihat itu.

"…..Jadi mereka melakukan langkah pertama! Besar kemungkinan pergerakan fraksi Carmilla telah diketahui oleh mereka. Mereka berencana untuk memulai ritual pengeluaran Holy Grail saat ini! Ini…..cukup banyak sekali tanda mereka sendiri, tapi ada tanda yang tak perlu diragukan lagi dimana akan muncul ketika kau mencoba mengeluarkan Longinus dari pemiliknya!"

Sialan! Jadi si brengsek Marius telah melakukan langkahnya! Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat, kita tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan Valerie!

Elmenhilde lalu berdiri ditengah lingkaran-sihir yang Bennia ciptakan yang terhubung dengan daerah luar kastil ini.

"Aku akan menjalankan langkahku bersama dengan kelompokku dari luar. Jadi yang kalian semua perlukan adalah melarikan diri dari sini secepatnya."

Sensei lalu menghela nafas pada kata-kata Elmenhilde.

"Apa kau masih mencoba menghindari keterlibatan kami pada hal ini bahkan dalam situasi semacam ini? disana ada juga teroris didalam musuh. Tak perlu diragukan lagi adanya Naga Jahat yang akan muncul, kau tahu?"

Bahkan dalam sebuah situasi semacam ini, Elmenhilde menunjukan sebuah senyum yang kuat.

"Ya, Vampir akan menyelesaikan masalah Vampir–"

Elmenhilde menutup matanya setelah mengatakan itu sampai disana.

"…..Itulah apa yang Aku ingin katakan, tapi Ratu Carmilla kami menyetujui bantuan kalian."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan sikap kecewa. Aku tidak berpikir kita dalam sebuah situasi dimana dia bisa dengan santainya menyetujui kita atau tidak….. tapi mereka pasti punya pendapat dan gaya mereka masing-masing. Meskipun aku merasa seperti mengatakan hal yang mengacaukan.

Elmenhilde lalu melihat pada Gasper.

"Gasper Vladi, apa kau ingin merebut kembali pemilik Holy Grail, Valerie Tepes?"

"Tentu saja!"

Gasper menjawab seperti itu tanpa adanya jeda. Elmenhilde mengangguk sekali mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, Jika Gasper Vladi menginginkannya, maka Aku akan menyetujui kalian semua untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku akan mempercayai kalian semua untuk mengawalnya dan membantunya. Awalnya, rencana kami akan menghentikan tindakan Valerie Tepes dengan menggunakan Gasper Vladi."

Itu sebuah cara arogan untuk mengatakan hal macam ini! Anak ini bahkan mengatakan hal seperti itu didalam situasi seperti ini…..!

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal. Ini mungkin merepotkan kalian, tapi tolong hubungkan aku dengan daerah luar."

Elmenhilde meminta Bennia untuk memulai lingkaran-sihir teleportasi sekali lagi.

"Itu hal yang tak diduga datang darimu untuk menyerahkan ini pada kami, kau tahu?"

Dia mengatakan banyak hal yang Aku ingin bantah kembali, tapi dia menyerahkan tugas mendapatkan Valerie tanpa menunjukan banyak komplain. Itulah mengapa Aku bertanya seperti itu sejak Aku sendiri menjadi penasaran.

"Aku juga mengakui semua kekuatan kalian."

Dia membuat sebuah senyum menyindir dan dari lingkaran-sihir–dia terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaah–"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakannya dari lingkaran-sihir…..Bennia lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit keluar.

《Tempat dimana aku menghubungkannya adalah atap-atap disebuah rumah.》

…..Ya ampun, jadi anak itu terjatuh lagi huh…..

Gasper lalu membuat sebuah pernyataan dengan mata penuh dengan kebulatan tekad yang kuat.

"–Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Valerie! Semuanya! Tolong! Tolong pinjami aku semua kekuatan kalian!"

–!

…..Kau sungguh menunjukan sebuah wajah laki-laki.

Aku lalu tersenyum pada juniorku.

"Tentu saja. Itulah mengapa kita datang kesini! Ayo selamatkan Valerie!"

Xenovia juga tersenyum tanpa ketakutan dengan membawa Durrandalnya.

"Aku akan meminjamkan tanganku padamu. Kau adalah juniorku. Jadi andalkanlah seniormu. Jika ini adalah pertarungan kekuatan, maka Aku akan menunjukannya sebanyak mungkin yang kau inginkan, kau tahu?"

Kiba melanjutkan setelahnya.

"Maka ini sepertinya Aku perlu melakukan sebuah pertarungan teknik. Hanya sebanyak apa aku bisa mencoba kekuatanku melawan Vampir darah-murni yang diperkuat. Sebagai Kesatria Gremory, Aku pastikan akan menyukai berpartisipasi dalam pertarungan ini."

Irina dan Asia juga mengambil langkah kedepan.

"Ya, menolong siswa tahun pertama membuat kita sebagai siswa tahun kedua! Aku akan memberikan hukuman pada Vampir jahat sebagai seorang perwakilan surga!"

"Ya! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa! J-Jika waktunya tiba, Aku akan memanggil keluar pan.., Maksudku Fahnir-san!"

Koneko-chan tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Gasper.

"…..Seorang teman dari temanku jugalah merupakan temanku. Gya-kun, Aku akan membantu juga."

Akeno-san memeluk Gasper dengan lembut.

Lalu tuan kita, Rias Gremory, menyatakan ini pada Gasper dengan sangat bersemangat!

"Ayo berangkat, Gasper. Kelompok Gremory, Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, tidak akan mencampakan seorang anggota kelompok yang membutuhkan bantuan!"

Gasper hampir akan menangis pada bagaimana semuanya ingin bertarung untuknya tapi dia menahannya.

"Ise-senpai, Buchou, Koneko-chan, semuanya….. Ya! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Bennia dan Rugal-san juga mengatakan ini.

《Kita akan membantu juga. Benar, kakak Rugal?》

"…..Yeah. Menyelesaikan perintah Sona-dono itulah yang membuat kita sebagai kelompok-Sitri."

Sambil kami meningkatkan semangat kita, Sensei dan Rossweisse-san berbicara sedikit jauh dari kita.

"Sungguh indah, menjadi anak muda yah. Benar, Rossweisse-sensei?"

"Tapi Aku juga masih muda. Yah, Aku akan membuat diriku menggunakan sihirku sampai aku puas."

Sejak pendapat semuanya sama, Aku mengangkat tinjuku tinggi keatas.

"Baiklah, Ayo bergerak Kelompok Peneliti Gaib + Dua anggota baru dari anggota OSIS! Ayo tunjukan pada mereka, bagaimana kekuatan kita mendobrak seperti kita menyebutnya sebagai kekuatan tempur idiot!"

[Yeah!]

Iblis dari Kuou Academy, Berangkat!


	93. Chapter 93

Life.3 Mari Menyongsong Sinar Matahari Bersamaku[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

Dengan menciptakan sebuah pelindung spesial didalam ruang tamu, kita bertukar pembicaraan diam-diam.

Selama lingkaran-sihir itu telah diaktifkan dalam skala besar seperti itu, baik didalam kastil ini begitu pula diluarnya berada dalam situasi pra-pertempuran. Dalam kata lain, ini tidaklah ane jika fraksi kudeta akan menyerang ruang tamu ini setiap saat.

"Yah, semenjak fraksi-pemerintahan telah bergabung dengan fraksi-Carmilla akan menyerang kastil ini, Aku yakin mereka akan memusatkan pasukan mereka untuk itu. Tapi kita masih perlu untuk waspada."

Itu apa yang Sensei katakan.

Seperti Sensei bilang, Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran pasukan apapun yang menuju kearah sisi kita sama sekali.

Meskipun kau telah bisa mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan dari luar. …..Itu berarti kalau pertempuran itu telah dimulai.

Sensei mengeluarkan sebuah peta dan menggelarnya diatas lantai. Itu adalah peta yang ditulis dengan tangan.

"Ini sebuah peta yang Aku buat diam-diam. Lihatlah pada tempat ini. Ada sebuah area luas yang terletak jauh didalam kastil. Ruang bawah tanahnya cukup dalam, tapi ada empat lantai utama. Fraksi-Tepes melaksanakan ritual utama mereka yang berhubungan dengan Vampir pada lantai paling bawah yang mana merupakan sebuah area ritual–. Sejak lingkaran-sihir aktif sembari kastil ini dijadikan sebagai titik tengah, Aku tidak meragukan sedikitpun kalau mereka melaksanakan pemisahan Holy Grail pada lantai paling bawah kastil ini."

"Dan Khaos Brigade akan berada dibawah sana juga, kan?"

Xenovia mengatakan itu dan Sensei mengangguk setuju dengannya.

"Petinggi yang telah terlibat dengan kudeta dan pengawal setia mereka pasti juga berada disana sekarang. Dan tempat dimana akan kita tuju juga ada disana."

Lalu kiba mulai meletakan tanda diatas peta.

"Aku cukup memahami jangkauan kerja para pasukan didalam kastil ini selama dua hari. Aku pikir Aku bisa menyiapkan sebuah rute untuk pergi turun ke basement sambil tidak berhadapan dengan banyak pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga. Apa yang Aku maksud dengan 'berjaga-jaga' adalah semenjak sekarang ini bukanlah situasi normal, Aku yakin kalau formasi pasukan disini telah berubah."

Oh, jadi alasan kenapa Kiba menghilang dari ruang tamu selama kita berada disini itu karena dia pergi memeriksa kastil ini. Sejak itulah Kiba orang yang memiliki kecepatan-dewa, dia tidak akan tertangkap oleh penjaga.

"Apapun itu, orang yang akan menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat di basement entah kita suka atau tidak itu adalah kita sendiri."

Kiba tersenyum tanpa rasa takut.

Itulah bagaimana ini akan terjadi. Sejak mereka melaksanakan tugas penting mengeluarkan Holy Grail disini, Marius dan mereka yang memiliki peran penting disekitarnya akan ada disana….. bersamaan dengan Naga-Jahat itu.

Jadi akan ada cukup banyak lawan kuat dijalan yang kita ambil. Yah, seperti itulah sebuah pertempuran yang akan dihadapi Gremory.

Aku menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kita memang pastinya mendapati diri kita sering terseret situasi macam ini."

Sensei meletakan tangannya dikepalanya.

"Yah, itulah alasan kenapa kalian semua menunjukan perkembangan yang mengagumkan dan mendapatkan kekuatan tempur dan tenaga untuk menerobos rintangan yang dimana itu cocok untuk perkembangan kalian."

Sensei lalu mengatakan ini sambil melihat kearah kita semua.

"Rencana kita adalah untuk menghentikan Holy Graid berhasil dikeluarkan. Aku mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang kejam, tapi dalam situasi terparah, kita akan tetap menangkap Marius bahkan setelah Holy Grail telah dikeluarkan. Para Vampir lain selain Marius dengan posisi tinggi…..cobalah untuk menjaga mereka tetap hidup sebisa mungkin. –Jadi intinya adalah, kalian bisa menghabisi teroris tanpa ampun sama sekali. Aku akan mengijinkannya. Jika kalian berada dalam situasi berbahaya dengan diserang oleh Naga-Jahat, maka melarikan diri dengan Valerie dan Holy Grail juga merupakan pilihan. Jangan memaksakan diri kalian sendiri untuk mengalahkannya. Aku tidak akan sejauh itu meminta kalian untuk mengalahkan Naga-Jahat."

Itu sederhana dan mudah untuk dimengerti. Jadi jika Naga-Jahat muncul…..kita bisa lari jika kita merasakan kalau itu berbahaya.

Crom Cruach itu adalah seseorang yang Aku tidak ingin bertarung menghadapinya dengan segala cara. Bahkan Ddraig memperingatkanku tentang dia.

"A-Aku akan membawa kembali Valerie!"

Gasper berdiri dan mengatakan itu dengan penuh semangat.

Semuanya melihat itu dan tersenyum padanya.

[Tentu Saja!]

Kata-kata kami terdengar bersamaan! Itulah bagaimana yang terjadi!

Kita berdiri bersama-sama dan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan antusias–.

Kita berjalan menuruni tangga kearah basement.

Berkat Kiba yang membuat rute untuk kita, kita tidak mendapat banyak serangan. Seperti yang kita curigai, lokasi dimana pasukan harusnya berjaga-jaga telah berubah. Meski kita sederhananya melakukan dua pertarungan mudah hingga kita sampai disini.

Kita bisa mendengar suara pertempuran yang sangat kuat datang dari luar. Ada cukup banyak kerusakan pada kastil akibat dari pertempuran diluar dimana serangan mereka telah mencapai kastil. Yah, Aku waswas serangan mereka akan mencapai disini dibasement, tapi getaran seperti gempa bumi akibat pertempuran diluar bergema hingga sini.

Setelah kita berjalan menuruni tangga untuk beberapa saat, kita keluar menuju lantai pertama yang kita capai.

Sebuah ruang terbuka. Ini cukuplah besar dimana itu akan tidak masalah jika kita sedikit bertindak liar disini. Karena cahaya yang ada diatap-atap, cahaya itu bahkan bersinar hingga bagian terjauh dari lantai ini. Meskipun kita bahkan bisa melihat didalam tempat gelap akibat menjadi seorang Iblis.

–Lalu ada jejeran bayangan yang merupakan milik sekelompok orang. Ada banyak sekali pasukan Vampir yang mengenakan armor yang dengan mudahnya mereka memenuhi separuh lantai ini. Setiap masing-masing dari mereka memiliki sebuah senjata ditangannya dan mata merah mereka bersinar seperti itu berbahaya.

Ada…..lebih dari seratus jumlah mereka. Mereka adalah Vampir yang sebelumnya seorang manusia. Meskipun sifat mereka sebagai seorang Vampir itu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan darah-murni, kemampuan fisik mereka luar biasa dimana seorang manusia biasa tidak bisa menahan mereka.

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa mau menghadapi mereka? Semenjak akan ada lawan yang kuat dibawah lantai ini, Aku tidak ingin membuang percuma tenaga disini."

"Semenjak kau punya sebuah tugas yang harus dilakukan sekali kita mencapai Holy Grail, kita akan kesulitan jika kita membuatmu membuang tenagamu disini, Azazel."

Kata Akeno-san, Tepat sekali. Semenjak Sensei adalah seseorang yang berada di garis-depan, malahan ini akan lebih baik untuknya berada dibelakang selama pertempuran kelompok dan memerintah kami.

Xenovia membawa Durandal diatas bahunya.

"Aku akan senang melepaskan aura Durandal disini sebagai tanda kalau pertempuran kita dimulai, tapi itu akan lebih baik jika tidak aku lakukan, benar?"

Rias mengangguk.

"Ya, itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan bertubi-tubi,kan? Jika itu kasusnya, itu akan lebih baik jika digunakan melawan Naga-Jahat."

Tuh kan? Itulah bagaimana yang terjadi. Xenovia pastinya berpikir seperti itu sepanjang waktu! Ketika Aku berpikir dia belakangan menjadi mahir menggunakan Ex-Durandal, dia bertingkah seperti itu!

Irina lalu mengingatkan Xenovia.

"Xenovia, gunakan kepalamu sedikit. Aku pikir kau mampu menggunakan teknik, tapi kau malahan berakhir dengan bertarung menggunakan tenaga lagi!"

Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya, sejak jika Kiba bersama kita, Aku tak bisa menahan melain untuk berpikir kalau aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang rumit jika Kiba bersama kita."

Kiba membuat helaan nafas dalam mendengar hal itu.

"…..Tidak, Aku akan mengulangi kata-kataku lagi tapi logikamu itu salah, Xenovia…..Ayo melakukan pertemuan begitu kita kembali kerumah…..haa."

…..Aku hanya bisa simpati dengan Kiba yang merupakan [Kesatria] Gremory yang sama dengannya…..

Irina meminta maaf pada Kiba atas nama Xenovia.

"Maafkan aku, Kiba-kun. Xenovia memang sudah lama seperti ini. Jika kita kekuarangan jumlah, Dia akan maju kedepan untuk menutup kekosongan, tapi dia tiba-tiba akan pergi jika kita cukup memiliki orang."

Kiba mengangguk seakan dia memahaminya sekarang.

"Yeah, Aku awalnya berpikir dia adalah seorang yang tenang, tapi seiring berjalannya hari, Aku mulai berhenti berpikir dia orang yang seperti itu….."

Xenovia menunjukan muka tidak puas sambil tanda marah muncul di dahinya.

"Kalian ini sungguh kasar! meski begini, Aku menggunakan kepalaku setiap hari!"

Itu sungguhlah tidak meyakinkan! Mungkin itu akan bekerja ketika kita pertama kali bertemu dengan nya, tapi sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang kedengarannya tidak mungkin!

Rias mengatakan ini sambil meletakan tangannya di dahinya.

"…..Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang situasi yang kita hadapi? Mungkin akan lebih bijak sana jika kita semua disini menghadapi mereka."

–Lalu dua orang melangkah maju kedepan.

"…..Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah."

《Yah, kalau begitu ini berarti perlu kita yang menghadapi mereka.》

Itu Rugal-san dan Bennia!

"Bennia! Rugal-san! Tidakkah ini akan sedikit lebih sulit jika hanya kalian berdua?"

Aku memiliki kekhawatiran seperti itu–tapi Bennia membuat sebuah sabit yang lebih besar daripada tingginya muncul ditangannya dari sebuah dimensi berbeda.

《Tidak ada gunanya untukmu membawa kami kesini jika kita tidak melakukan tugas kita~》

Dia mengatakan itu sambil nadanya tidak terdengar kalau itu serius–dan gadis Grim Reaper kecil melompat kedepan!

Melainkan berlari kearah mereka, dia meluncur kearah sekolompok Vampir! Itu adalah ciri spesial seorang Grim Reaper dimana dia bertarung sambil meninggalkan bayangannya dibelakang akibat tingginya kecepatan.

《Inilah gadis Grim Reaper datang menerjang.》

Sambil berbicara dengan sebuah nada ringan, dia menciptakan banyak duplikasi dirinya sendiri dan mulai bermain-main dengan pasukan! Bahkan mereka tidak bisa mengarahkan pedang mereka ke lawan yang mereka hadapi! Bahkan jika mereka mengayun pedang mereka, mereka sederhananya menebas duplikasinya yang oleh karena itu mereka tidak bisa melukainya sama sekali.

Kiba menghela nafas akibat terkagum melihat gerakan Bennia.

"…..Kau bisa menangkap bayangannya dengan matamu, tapi itu sesuatu yang muncul karena kecepatan yang luar biasa. Itu sebuah gerakan dimana kau tidak bisa menangkapnya begitu mudah jika kau mencobanya."

Jadi itu berarti karakteristik yang sama dengan Kiba ketika dia pergi meninggalkan bayangannya karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa.

Kau bisa menangkapnya dengan matamu.–Tapi itu adalah sesuatu dimana kau tidak akan bisa mengenainya secara langsung sejak dia bisa menciptakan titik buta dengan membuat bayangannya menghilang.

Dengan kata lain dia bisa melakukan trik yang sema seperti Kiba. …..Apa Kiba mengagumkan dengan bisa menciptakan sebuah gerakan yang serupa dengan seorang Grim Reaper atau Bennia yang mengagumkan dengan memiliki kecepatan yang serupa dengan Kiba yang merupakan seorang pertarung yang kuat? Meskipun Aku bisa mendapati kesimpulan seperti itu, mereka berdua sungguh mengagumkan…..

《Kalian akan mati…..siapapun yang terlihat dipandanganku akan mati semua.》

Bennia menebas pasukan dengan sabitnya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada tanda pasukan tersebut terluka. Tapi mereka yang tertebas sabit Bennia terjatuh tanpa terkecuali.

Para pasukan berhenti bergerak seperti jika roh mereka diambil.

Sensei mengatakan.

"Itulah Sabit-kematian. Mereka yang tertebas sabit tersebut tidak mengalami luka luar, melainkan mendapati roh mereka tertebas. Besaran kerusakan yang diterima rohmu akan ditentukan oleh kekuatan orang tersebut….. Dengan bisa menjatuhkan pasukan Vampir yang telah diperkuat menggunakan Holy Grail dengan sekali tebas menunjukan kalau potensi Bennia adalah sesuatu yang perlu diperhitungkan."

Kita juga mendapati diri kita diserang oleh sabit itu. Ya, itu sewaktu kita diserang oleh fraksi-Pahlawan di Underworld. Kita bertarung sekelompok Grim Reaper yang diturunkan oleh Hades.

"Dia itu setidaknya memiliki kekuatan diatas seorang Iblis kelas-Menengah. Dia memiliki gerak yang lebih baik daripada Grim Reaper yang kita hadapi setelah ujian."

Itu pendapat jujurku. Gerakannya jelas-jelas lebih cepat dari mereka Grim Reaper kelas-menengah yang kita hadapi waktu itu dan tebasan juga tajam.

Tidak ada yang perlu diduga dari putri seorang yang terkenal di alam kematian. Kibapun terkagum.

"Kecepatannya juga lebih diperkuat lagi akibat menjadi seorang [Kesatria]. Itu sebuah kecocokan yang bagus dengan sifat alaminya. Xenovia, pastikan kau memperhatikannya, oke?"

"…..Apa itu sindiran?"

Setengah mata Xenovia tertutup. Tidak, gerakan Xenovia juga cepat. tapi dalam hal kecepatan, Bennia diatasnya. Meskipun itu sebuah kemenangan total untuk Xenovia dalam hal kekuatan.

Sambil gadis Grim Reaper menebas jatuh lawannya, Rugal-san melepas jaketnya dan menjatuhkannya keatas lantai. Kau bisa dengan mudah melihat tubuhnya yang terlatih dengan baik bahkan ketika ia mengenakan kaosnya.

"…..Aku datang."

Setelah bergumam itu, berbagai bagian tubuhnya berkedut dan mulai membesar!

Kaosnya tidak bisa menahan perubahan ditubuhnya yang kian menggelembung jadi itu mulai tersobek sambil menimbulkan suara.

Ada taring yang tajam tumbuh keluar dari mulut Rugal-san dan sebuah mulut seperti-binatang muncul keluar! Kukunya tumbuh tajam dan ada bulu berwarna seperti abu keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..!

Sebuah raungan binatang menggema disepanjang basement–.

Sebuah raungan yang terdengar seperti seekor serigala! Bahkan bentuknya adalah bentuk seorang manusia serigala!

Ya, apa yang muncul didepan mata kita adalah– seorang laki-laki berbulu abu yang berubah dari seorang manusia! Jadi Rugal-san adalah seorang Werewolf!?

Rugal-san yang baru saja berubah mulai menekukan lehernya.

[Aku akan bertarung juga sebagai seorang Sitri.]

Ada kepanikan didalam pasukan Vampir setelah melihat Rugal-san yang berdiri menghadapi mereka!

[Seorang Werewolf!?]

"Ku! Jadi ada juga seorang Werewolf yang bereinkarnasi menjadi Iblis!"

aku tak bisa apa-apa melainkan menyaksikan tatapan merekan yang membawa keterkejutan dan kebencian.

Rias lalu menjelaskan ini kepadaku yang sedang kebingungan.

"Sejak Vampir dan Werewolf telah berperang sejak jaman dahulu, mereka berdua menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh terbesar mereka."

Begitu ya. Jadi alasan kenapa Vampir dari fraksi-Carmilla tidaklah optimis dengan Rugal-san pada saat di wilayah Carmilla itu karena mereka tahu dia adalah seorang Werewolf.

[Aku cukup terbiasa bertarung melawan Vampir. Jadi Aku tidak akan mengurangi tenaga.]

Mengatakan itu, Rugal-san menerjang kedepan dan mulai mencabik pasukan sama seperti mereka adalah kertas! Aku mendengar ini sebelumnya, tapi para Werewolf berperingkat paling atas diantara manusia binatang.

"Sialan kau!"

Meskipun para pasukan menyerangnya dengan pedang dan tombak–mungkin itu karena dia sudah kuat dari awalnya atau mungkin itu karena sifat dari seorang [Benteng] yang meningkatkan kekuatannya, tapi mereka bahkan tidak bisa membuat sebuah goresan padanya. Malahan pedang mereka pecah berkeping-keping.

《Kakak Rugal bukanlah Werewolf biasa.》

Bennia mengatakan itu sambil menyerang.

Lalu tanda muncul di kedua lengan Rugal-san! Itu sebuah tanda yang identik dengan persamaan sihir. Sekali sebuah api terbentuk didalam tangan Rugal-san, dia sederhananya menghantam tinjunya kearahnya!

Sebuah tinju-api! Pasukan Vampir mendapati seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Itu sangatlah panas bahkan hingga membuat armor yang mereka kenakan lumer! Aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah sebuah sihir api yang sangat kuat!

"Jadi dia bisa juga menggunakan sihir!"

Bennia mengatakan itu padaku yang sedang terkejut.

《Dia dasarnya seorang campuran laki-laki serigala yang terlahir diantara seorang penyihir terkenal dan seorang Werewolf yang terkenal untuk bulunya yang berwarna seperti abu.》

Apa-apaan itu!? Jadi dia seorang Werewolf yang baik dalam menyerang dan bertahan, diatas itu dia juga mahir dalam sihir!?

"…..Sona benar-benar membuat orang yang luar biasa menjadi [Benteng]-nya."

Itu juga sepertinya Rias terkejut pada sifat Rugal-san! Meskipun dia mulai untuk menyerang setelah Bennia yang menyerang pertama, Dia telah menjatuhkan pasukan lebih banyak darinya!

Dia menguatkan serangan dan pertahanannya dengan sihirnya ketika itu telah meningkat karena sifat dari seorang [Benteng]! Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun tersentak terhadap serangan musuh dan lebih dari itu dia tidak tergores!

Gerakannya juga seperti-serigala dimana itu cepat dan lincah. Bahkan lawan yang belum dia serang–telah dijatuhkan tanpa seorangpun tersisa oleh Bennia yang mendukungnya!

Muka baru dari kelompok-Sitri telah menujukan pertarungan yang memukau! Tak diragukan kalau Sona-kaichou mengatakan mereka akan bermanfaat di tanah Vampir ini!

–Lalu dari belakang kita, kami bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga yang menuju ke permukaan. Semuanya juga menyadarinya. Sebuah aura jahat. Itu sepertinya bala bantuan musuh!

[Pergilah, kelompok-Gremory. Bennia dan Aku akan mengatasi ini.]

Rugal-san mengatakan itu sambil mencabik-cabik musuh.

"Kita bisa mempercayai hal ini pada kalian?"

Bennia juga menanggapi pada kata-kata Rias sambil ia mengayunkan sabitnya.

《Ini juga alasan kenapa kami dikirim kesini. Menunjukan kekuatan kami, dua pendatang baru, sembari memberi waktu untuk kekuatan utama yang merupakan kalian ini adalah tugas kita.》

[Dia mungkin menginginkan kami untuk terbiasa terhadap pertarungan sebagai seorang Iblis secepatnya. Tuan kami sungguhlah ketat.]

Meski mengatakan itu, kalian sungguh menunjukan serangan mengagumkan! Jika itu seperti ini, maka kami bisa menyerahkan bala bantuan musuh kepada mereka juga.

Kita mengangguk satu sama lain dan berjalan menyebrangi medan pertempuran dengan berlari menyebrang melewati pertarungan mereka!

Kita lalu mencapai tangga ke basement! Rias mengatakan ini sambil menoleh kearah kita.

"Kita akan menyerahkan tempat ini pada kalian berdua, Bennia, Rugal!"

Bennia dan Rugal-san memberi kita jempol keatas.

Kita akan menyerahkan tempat ini pada kalian, anggota baru Sitri!

Kita lalu menuruni tangga dengan cepat–.

Selama kita menuruni tangga, Xenovia bergumam.

"…..Peningkatan kekuatan bertarung kelompok-Sitri sungguh besar sekali. Tidakkah kita bahkan akan mengalami masa-masa sulit jika kita mengadakan pertandingan lagi dengan mereka?"

Sensei mengatakan.

"Dalam perihal seluruh keseimbangan dalam pertandingan, pihak Sona telah berada diatas kelompok ini. Jika kau sederhananya hanya fokus pada kekuatan bertempur, maka kau akan mengalami kesulitan didalam pertandinganmu dimasa depan, Rias."

Rias menghela nafas keluar.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tak pernah memandang rendah Sona sekalipun."

Dia benar. Kita tidak akan pernah memandang rendah Sona-kaichou. Dia bahkan memperlihatkan kalau ia dapat mengontrol kelompok-Sitri dan kelompok-Gremory bersamaan pada pertarungan melawan penyihir pada hari itu.

Setelah kita menuruni tangga, kita keluar pada sebuah tempat terbuka lagi.

Ada empat lantai luas termasuk lantai terdasar didalam basement di kastil ini. Ini yang kedua.

Orang yang berdiri didepan kita adalah–.

"Mereka disini. Seperti yang dikatakan Raja."

"Yeah, kelompok-Gremory yang dibicarakan."

"Mereka akan menjadi lawan yang bagus untuk kita yang telah diperkuat."

Vampir yang jelas-jelas menunjukan sebuah atmosfer dimana mereka berada diatas ranking pasukan yang kita hadapi di lantai atas. Melainkan menggunakan armor pasukan, mereka menggunakan pakaian biasa, tapi tekanan yang keluar dari badan mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pasukan itu sama sekali.

"Mereka pasti merupakan bawahan langsung dari petinggi fraksi kudeta. Mereka bukanlah darah-murni, tapi mereka adalah prajurit yang memiliki sifat Vampir yang kuat."

Sensei bergumam.

Jadi kita mendapati prajurit yang diperkuat dihadapan kita. Lalu sekarang, siapa yang akan menghadapi mereka?

"Apapun itu, Balance Break."

Aku langsung mengenakan armorku. Ini mungkin sebuah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenakan ini. Bahaya semakin meningkat dengan semakin jauhnya kita pergi menuruni tangga.

"Lalu sekarang, apa harus kita lakukan? Oh ya, Kiba."

Aku memberikan saranku pada Kiba.

"Bagaimana dengan kita menyerang mereka bersama-sama?"

Kiba menunjukan sebuah senyum tanpa rasa takut.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menolak setelah mendapatkan sebuah ajakan darimu. Oke, ayo menari bersama-sama dengan Sekiryuutei dan pedang Holy-demonic."

Baiklah, ayo lawan mereka dengan duo-laki-laki.

–Ini terjadi ketika kami mengambil sebuah langkah kedepan.

"Kita akan mengambil–"

"–langkah pertama!"

Mereka yang lari melewati kami adalah–duo Xenovia dan Irina! Mereka yang menyerang pertama adalah duo-prajurit dari pihak Gereja!

Setelah mereka mendekati jarak lawan, mereka mulai menebas kearah musuh dengan melakukan sebuah serangan rumit menggunakan pedang-suci dan pedang holy-demonic yang diproduksi massal!

"Kuh! Pedang-suci!"

Vampir yang mulai merengek mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi sebuah kabut dan menghindari serangan pertama.–Tapi serangan dari Xenovia dan Irina tidak berhenti disana sejak holy-aura terbang keluar dari bilah pedang!

Vampir laki-laki yang berada di belakang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor kelelawar dan langsung menghindari auranya.

"Menyebar!"

Xenovia melakukan serangan kedua dengan mengubah bilah pedang Durandal menjadi sebuah cambuk untuk menebas jatuh Vampir disampingnya.

"Nuwah!"

Vampir itu tidak bisa menghindarinya dan terkena serangannya itu…..tapi dia tidak menerima banyak kerusakan dari pedang suci.

Normalnya, Vampir itu lemah terhadap serangan suci mirip seperti Iblis. Sejak dia tidak mendapatkan kerusakan kritikal cukup banyak itu berarti kalau mereka telah mengatasi kelemahan mereka akibat penggunaan Holy Grail.

Xenovia dan Irina menghela nafas.

"Hmm, meskipun kami mengayun pedang kita dengan lembut, Aku tidak merasa baik tentang Durandal tidak bekerja dengan benar pada Vampir."

"Tapi mereka bukan lawan yang tidak bisa kita kalahkan. Kita pastinya bisa menang jika kita menyerang mereka lagi dan lagi. …..Masalahnya adalah kalau kita tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu seperti itu."

Ya, apa yang kita temukan sekarang ini adalah meskipun mereka merupakan Vampir yang diperkuat, mereka bukanlah sebuah ancaman untuk kita. Kecuali, akibat diperkuan menggunakan Holy Grail, tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka adalah lawan yang menyebalkan untuk dihadapi. Dengan memperhitungkan faktor dimana kita terkurung di ruang didalam basement dan kita berada pada sebuah situasi dimana kita tidak bisa membuang-buang tenaga, kita perlu menghindari menggunakan serangan mencolok dan menyerang mereka menggunakan serangan sederhana.

"Ada pilihan untukku untuk tinggal disini dan bertarung…..tapi mereka yang dilantai bawah sepertinya–"

Kiba melihat kebawah ke lantai–dan itu sepertinya dia mencoba untuk melihat jauh kelantai bawah.

Ya, Orang yang menunggu kita dilantai bawah pastinya Naga-Jahat. Ada kemungkinan kalau itu adalah Crom Cruach atau Lilith yang merupakan sisi separuh Ophis yang selalu disamping Rizevim.

Jika aku harus bertarung melawan keduanya, maka kita akan mengalami kesulitan jika Kiba tidak bersama kita. …..Kita tidak tahu jika kita bisa mengalahkan Crom Cruach, dan jika separuh Ophis yang lain juga dibawah sana…..

Kita tidak ingin menggunakan stamina yang tidak perlu disini.–Tapi disini ada beberapa lawan menyebalkan tepat didepan kita.

Lalu sekarang, pilihan apa yang kita miliki? Sambil kita mencari sebuah pilihan terbaik yang kita miliki, Koneko-chan mengambil sebuah langka kedepan.

"…..Tolong serahkan ini padaku."

Mengatakan itu, dia menutup matanya dan menarik sebuah nafas dalam.

"…..Ini sepertinya apa yang diajarkan Nee-sama akanlah menjadi berguna disini."

Lalu cahaya putih mulai muncul bersinar disekeliling tubuh Koneko-chan.

Itu mulai menyelimuti tubuh kecil Koneko-chan, dan dia juga melepaskan touki-nya seperti jika ia menanggapinya.

Koneko-chan yang memiliki touki disekeliling tubuhnya dan itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya. Cahaya secara berangsur-angsur menjadi semakin besar dan banyak. Cahaya itu mulai membentuk sebuah wujud.

…..Orang yang muncul sekali cahaya itu memudr adalah…..seorang Onee-san yang terlihat seperti Kuroka!

Dia mengenakan kimono putih sembari ia memiliki telinga-kucing dan dua ekor-kucing tumbuh keluar.

Onee-san itu berbicara.

[Dengan mengumpulkan ki-alami disekitar, Aku membuat diriku mengalami pertumbuhan dengan paksa dengan menyesuaikannya menggunakan touki-ku.]

Serius!? I-Ini adalah suuaara Koneko-chan!

Rias mengatakan ini padaku yang terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Itu adalah sebuah teknik senjutsu yang mengijinkan Koneko mengalami sebuah pertumbuhan sementara jadi dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan nekomata dengan kehendak hatinya dan itu dilakukan dengan mengambil ki diluar kedalam tubuhnya.–Koneko mengatakan itu disebut Shirone-mode."

Jadi dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi wanita dewasa dengan menggunakan senjutsu! dan itu disebut Shirone-mode!

L-Lebih penting lagi! Itu besar! Oppainya besar!

Payudaranya berkembang dewasa sangat banyak dimana itu bisa dikatakan hanya dengan melihat dari atas kimononya! Itu sama seperti Kuroka! Ah, jadi ketika Koneko-chan tumbuh dewasa, dia akan berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang luar biasa seperti ini!

Shirone-mode Koneko-chan maju kedepan tanpa membuat sebuah suara sama seperti seorang hantu.

Ketika dia mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah samping, apa yang muncul disana adalah–sebuah roda besar.

Roda yang terselubungi oleh api putih.

[-Kasha. Ini adalah satu dari kemampuan nekomata.]

Kasha! Aku tahu setidaknya nama dari benda itu! Sensei lalu mengatakan ini.

"Kasha adalah seekor youkai yang memancing mereka yang mati ke dunia lain dan itu disebut sebagai wujud lain nekomata. Untuk mereka yang terbangun dari kematian dan berubah menjadi Vampir, api itu akan menjadi serangan kritikal akibat dari sifat teknik tersebut. Masalahnya adalah jika itu akan bekerja pada mereka yang telah kehilangan kelemahan mereka….."

Koneko-chan membuat banyak kasha muncul di udara dan dia mereka membuatnya pergi terbang kearah prajurit Vampir yang berdiri didepan dirinya!

Kasha berputar di udara sangat cepat dan pergi terbang menuju mereka dengan sangat cepat!

"Aku tak pernah melihat serangan seperti ini, tapi sesuatu seperti ini adalah–"

Dia meremehkan serangan Koneko-chan tanpa rasa takut–. Bahkan jika mereka menghindari kasha itu, itu mengubah jalurnya diudara dimana pada akhirnya mengenai si Vampir!

"U-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vampir itu berubah menjadi abu sambil berteriak kesakitan! Oh, sekali pukul mati!

Lawannya menjadi terkejut setelah melihat hal itu.

"K-Kenapa!? Kenapa dia terbakar!? Kita seharusnya telah mendapatkan sebuah tubuh dimana api tidak akan bekerja pada kita!"

Jika dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu setelah mereka berpikir telah mengatasi kelemahan mereka, maka itu alami bagi mereka menjadi terkejut.

Koneko-chan mengatakan ini tanpa adanya rasa ampun.

[Itu percuma. Api itu tidak akan menghilang sampai membakar habis mereka yang mati. Aku mengubah ki-alami yang berada didalamnya menjadi sebuah kekuatan pemurnian dengan menggunakan senjutsuku. Ini bukan tentang kelemahan. Selama kau tidak mengubah alasan dan prinsip dari keberadaanmu, api tersebut akan terus membara kalian semua.]

–Kekuatan pemurnian.

Jadi Koneko-chan mendapatkan kemampuan semacam itu dengan latihan yang dilakukannya bersama Kuroka!

Sensei mengangguk.

"…..Ini pada dasarnya adalah kebalikan dari api terkutuk Saji. Miliknya adalah mengutukmu kedalam keabadian dengan menggunakan kekuatan negatif sedangkan milik Koneko adalah memurnikan dan membuatmu menghilang dengan kekuatan positif."

Kekuatan untuk memurnikan! Hmm, sebuah kemampuan yang cocok untuk Koneko-chan yang ketat pada hal-hal berbau mesum!

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukan serangan!"

Satu dari Vampir yang berhenti dari terus menghindari mencoba untuk menyerang Koneko-chan secara langsung!

–Tapi, sesaat tinjunya menyentuh Koneko-chan, Vampir itu langsung berubah menjadi abu!

[...Sekarang ini Aku sendiri adalah kekuatan pemurnian itu sendiri. Kau tahu kau akan menghilang hanya dengan menyentuhku?]

Menghilang sederhananya hanya dengan menyentuhnya! Itu terlalu menakjubkan sejak itu adalah kekuatan pemurnian!

"W-Wow….."

Aku menelan air liurku dan Sensei mengatakan ini padaku.

"Bahkan Iblis sepertimu tidak boleh menyentuhnya, kau tahu? Kau akan dimurnikan. Itu bekerja sangat efektif pada mereka yang memiliki keinginan jahat. Itu mungkin akan bekerja pada Naga Jahat juga. Jelasnya keefektifan akan mencerminkan pada bagaimana baiknya Koneko bisa menggunakannya….. Tapi itu sepertinya melawan Vampir yang diperkuat ini, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya."

Yeah, hanya seperti apa yang Sensei katakan, banyaknya kasha yang dikendalikan oleh Koneko-chan mulai melenyapkan satu per satu musuh.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiial!"

Yang terakhir berdiri berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang sambil dia berteriak.

Koneko-chan mengatasi semua prajurit Vampir yang berada disini hanya seorang diri!

Setelah memastikan kalau dia telah ngatasi mereka semua, Koneko-chan mengeluarkan nafas. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia lelah.

"Itu sungguh mengagumkan, Koneko-chan! Oh, tapi Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu sepenuh hati….."

Meskipun Aku berlari ke sisinya, Aku tidak bisa menyentuh Koneko-chan yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

Lalu Koneko-chan mengatakan ini dengan muka memerah sambil menggoyangkan badannya kecil.

[...Ise-senpai. ...Aku telah tumbuh lebih besar sekarang.]

"K-Kau pastinya telah…..tumbuh lebih besar."

Tentu saja tinggi badannya lebih tinggi, tapi terutama payudaranya yang telah tumbuh paling banyak! Uoo, jadi Koneko-chan akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik seperti ini dengan tubuh yang mengagumkan dimasa depan! Yah, Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tahan melainkan dengan menantikannya!

[...Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan wujud ini dalam waktu lama, tapi suatu hari nanti Aku pastinya akan berubah menjadi seperti ini dan menjadi pengantinmu-]

Cahaya disekelilingnya menghilang setelah dia mengatakan sampai disitu, jadi dia berubah kembali menjadi wujudnya yang seharusnya, gadis loli. Dia terjatuh kelantai dengan tiba-tiba seperti jika dia telah kehilangan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"…..Fue."

Rias memeluk Koneko-chan sebelum dia terjatuh.

"Kerja bagus, Koneko."

Rias mengelus kepalanya.

Apapun itu, itu pastinya sungguh pertumbuhan yang menakjubkan, Koneko-chan. Dan kekuatan pemurnian huh. Jika dia berlatih lebih keras, itu sepertinya dia bisa memberikan kerusakan pada Naga Jahat.

"Itu merupakan pertarungan pertamanya menggunakan wujut tersebut. Jadi dia pasti telah kehilangan semua staminanya."

Sensei memberikan analisisnya.

Tapi berkat itu, ini sepertinya kita bisa melalui area ini dengan mudah.

Lalu kita menuju ketangga untuk kebawah sambil kita membawa Koneko-chan.

[hide]**Part 2**

"–!"

Tepat sebelum kita mencapai lantai bawah, Aku merasakan kehadirannya.

…..Ada aura yang kukenali datang dari bawah.

Gelombang aura jahat. Ini terasa berat dan juga serasa menempel lekat dikulitku.

Ketika kami membuka pintu di basement lantai tiga, sebuah suara tawa yang keras bergema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

[Guhahahahahaha! Ternyata tidak perlu menunggu sampai lama, Ddraig-chaaaaaaan!]

Sisik hitam dan mata perak. Seekor Naga raksasa!

"Grendel!"

Ya, yang menunggui lantai ini adalah Naga Jahat yang kita hadapi sewaktu serangan penyihir!

[Itu benar, ini Grendel-sama yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain ingin mencincang kalian semua!]

Dia mengeluarkan gelombang keinginan jahatnya yang tidak berubah dari waktu sebelumnya kepada kita?

[Semenjak mereka mengatakan Aku bisa sedikit berbuat bodoh, Aku datang kesini untuk melanjutkan apa yang terakhir kita tinggalkan! Guhahahahahaha!]

…..Kita berakhir dengan berhadapan lawan yang Aku sendiri tidak pernah ingin melihatnya lagi sekalipun!

Sepanjang orang ini adalah lawanku, tidak ada gunanya terus menggunakan wujud armor ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan peningkatan!

"Ise, kau belum saatnya menggunakan wujud [Ratu]-sesungguhnya sekarang."

Rias menghentikanku tepat sebelum aku menyebutkan kata-kata mantera.

"Tapi, Rias! Aku tahu benar bagaimana kuatnya dia! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghadapinya tanpa menggunakan wujud itu!"

"Kau harus menggunakan kekuatanmu melawan Crom Cruach atau Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang mungkin menunggu kita setelah dari sini….. Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya sebagai sebuah kelompok."

…..Munculnya orang ini merupakan diluar dari prediksiku. Yah, si Vampir dari fraksi-Marius mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Khaos Brigade, tapi Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga kalau orang ini akan datang semenjak pengaruh yang aku miliki terhadap Crom Cruach dan Lilith sangatlah kuat!

Tidak, mungkin Aku harus memprediksinya. Orang ini adalah seekor Naga gila yang tujuan keberadaannya hanya untuk bertarung. Jadi ini tidaklah aneh baginya untuk berada ditempat dimana akan menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran.

Rias memberikan tanda kepada semuanya dengan matanya.

…..Dia pasti mengatakan kita harus bertarung menghadapinya sebagai sebuah kelompok. Ya, kita harus menghadapinya sebagai satu kesatuan. Kalau tidk, kita kemungkinan tidak bisa menang!

[JET!]

Orang yang maju pertama adalah aku. Aku maju menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mengeluarkan sayap Nagaku.

[Oh, oh, oh! Ya, itu dia! Aku tak tahu apa lagi selain merasa senang semenjak kau setidaknya datang melawanku langsung!]

Grendel tertawa senang.

Ada seseorang yang menyaingi kecepatanku dan berjejer disampingku. –Itu Kiba. Beberapa Kesatria-Naga muncul didekatnya. Benda yang digenggam para kesatria itu adalah pedang-demonic yang Kiba ambil dari Siegfried!

Kiba meletakan tangan kanannya kedimensi lain dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang merupakan sebuah dragon-slayer mematikan.

–Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram!

Sebuah pedang yang disebut sebagai dragon-slayer terkuat! Ascalonku tidak memberikan orang ini banyak dampak, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika itu adalah Gram?

Xenovia dan Irina datang setelah kita seperti mereka mengikuti kita.

Serangan yang dilakukan oleh kita berempat disaat yang bersamaan!

"Haaaaaaa!"

"Horyaaaaaaaa!"

Xenovia dan Irina melakukan sebuah ayunan kuat dengan Durandal dan pedang holy-demonic yang diproduksi-massal berurutan, tapi–.

[Terlalu lemah!]

Mereka cuma bisa memberikan sebuah goresan pada tubuh Grendel!

"…..Jadi ini tidak cukup selain Aku menggunakan aura besar Durandal untuk melukainya…..!"

Xenovia menggigit giginya kuat-kuat akibat fakta kalau serangannya tidak bekerja padanya.

Tidak, tidak ada yang salah pada serangan Xenovia! Pertahanan si Grendel ini sungguh luar biasa besar! Bahkan sekarang–

"Horyah!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Aku memukulnya diwajah tapi dia bahkan tidak bergeming. Itu tidak bekerja jika ini hanyalah Balance Breaker biasa!

"Haaaa!"

Irina melebarkan sayap putihnya di udara dan menciptakan sebuah cahaya besar di tangannya. Lalu ia menembakannya seperti itu. Gelombang cahaya mengenai Grendel–.

[Guhahahahahaha! Ini setidaknya membakarku!]

Itu setidaknya hanya sebuah kerusakan dimana dia sedikit terbakar di kulitnya.

Hasilnya cukup banyak, tapi itu setidaknya hanya berdampak demikian semenjak orang ini adalah lawannya!

Kiba yang menemukan titik butanya melepaskan serangan Gram-nya!

"Terima ini!"

Pedangnya yang terselubung oleh gelombang aura jahat menebas kearah Grendel! Para kesatria-Naga yang mengikuti perintah Kiba juga membawa pedang-demonic untuk digunakan mengayun diwaktu bersamaan dengannya!

Pedang-demonic kesatria-naga menebas tubuh Naga Jahat dan Kiba memotong Grendel dimana potongannya dari pundak hingga sisi sayapnya–.

Tapi itu bukan merupakan luka yang dapat kau sebut sebagai kritikal. Darah biru menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan asap, tapi Grendel hanya tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

"–! Kau mengatakan kalau dia hanya menerima luka setingkat itu bahkan dengan menggunakan Gram!?"

Orang yang paling terkejut adalah Kiba.

Grendel menunjukan sebuah tawa menjijikan ketika ia melihat itu.

[Guhahahahahaha! Sakitnya! Kau sungguh hebat, bocah berpedang!]

"…..Ini buruk, bahkan meski aku tidak bisa menggunakan sepenuhnya; Gram yang merupakan sebuah dragon-slayer hanya bisa melukainya sebanyak itu."

Bahkan Kiba menunjukan sebuah senyum pahit.

"Si brengsek itu melebihi batas kekuatan dalam segi ketangguhan. Seperti yang Aku pikirkan, Aku perlu menjadi [Ratu]-sesungguhnya….."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, panah yang terbuat dari berbagai atribut mulai menghujam kearahnya.

Jika Aku mengikuti darimana itu berasal dengan mataku, Aku menyaksikan Rossweisse-san yang mengaktifkan banyak lingkaran-sihir di udara.

–Tapi dia tidak bisa memberikan kerusakan yang banyak bahkan dengan serangan sihir tersebut.

"Bahkan dengan berbagai jenis atribut berbeda tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda efektif. …..Tak peduli sekuat apapun ketahanan sisik Naga terhadap sihir, ini terlalu tidak wajar. Dia pasti menerima penguatan terhadap sihir diatas ketahanan aslinya."

Itu seperti apa yang Rossweisse-san katakan. Sisik orang ini terlalu keras!

Kenyataan tentang bagaimana Aku perlu menjadi [Ratu]-sesungguhnya hingga akhirnya dapat memukulnya itu membuktikan bagaimana gilanya orang ini.

"…..Bahkan meskipun Ise tidak bertarung dengan serius, Aku sungguh benci mendapati seseorang dengan sebuah pertahanan yang bahkan tidak bergeming melawan kekuatan tempur kita."

Sepertinya Xenovia juga dalam kebingungan. Irina kemudian menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Aku tidak berpikir Aku bisa memberi kerusakan efektif padanya sejak kekerasannya terlalu tangguh. Meski itu sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang ada di mata Naga itu adalah Ise-kun…."

Yeah, orang itu sepertinya benar-benar tertarik padaku. Itu karena dia mengarahkan tatapan mata berbahayanya hanya padaku.

[Ada yang salah, Ddraig!? Ayo datang padaku dengan kekuatan penuh! Berubahlah menjadi kondisi crimson-mu ituuuuuu! Atau kalau tidak kau bahkan tidak bisa bersaing melawankuuuuuuuu!]

…..Jadi dia mengharapkanku menggunakan [Ratu]-sesungguhnya. Baiklah, Aku mulai berpikir kalau harus menggunakannya.

Jika dia sekeras ini, maka kita tidak bisa membuat pukulan telak padanya. Aku bisa berpromosi kewujud itu dan membuat sebuah jalan untuk kita dengan tujuan mundur bersama dengan semuanya!

Ketika Aku memutuskan apa yang akan aku lalukan, Rias mengatakan ini.

"Ada satu jurus dimana kita bisa memberi sebuah kerusakan kritikal pada Naga itu."

Akeno-san menanggapi kata-kata Rias.

"Rias, kau pasti berencana menggunakan itu."

"Ya, Akeno. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Akan tetapi, aku perlu waktu untuk menggunakannya. Kesempatan untuk kemenangan kita akan meningkat jika kita bisa mendapatkan waktu agar aku dapat meningkatkan kekuatan-demonicku."

Dia pasti berbicara tentang bola besar yang terbuat dari kekuatan kehancuran yang dia tunjukan diruangan latihan sebelumnya! Itu pastinya seperti sebuah kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa!

"Itu merupakan sebuah hal sepele jika itu yang kau inginkan, Rias."

Aku menanggapinya. Kiba juga berjejer disampingku.

"Ya, kita bisa memberimu waktu sebanyak mungkin yang kau inginkan."

"Yeah, jika Buchou punya sebuah rencana, maka kita harus menyerahkan ini padanya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kekuatan kita terbuang percuma disini."

"Ayo lakukan ini, Rias-san!"

Xenovia dan Irina juga setuju padanya.

"Kalau begitu semuanya. Aku minta kerjasama kalian."

Setelah Rias mengatakannya, dia mengaktifkan lingkaran-sihir dibawah kakinya dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan-demonicnya!

Disaat bersamaan, kekuatan-kehancuran mulai berkumpul diatas kepalanya. Jika itu menjadi semakin besar, maka itu kemungkinan akan berubah menjadi bola yang besar.

Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus memberinya waktu hingga saatnya!

"Semenjak Aku telah menciptakan sebuah pelindung untuk melindungi Asia, Gasper dan Koneko, Aku akan juga bergabung."

Sensei melepaskan jaketnya dan berjejer disamping kita.

Pasukan garis depan melompat maju kedepan setelah semuanya berkumpul!

Xenovia dan Irina melakukan sebuah serangan kombo dari kedua sisi kiri dan kanan sambil aku melakukan pukulan padanya dari depan! Kiba menebasnya dari titik buta dan Rossweisse-san melepaskan sihirnya sekali ia menemukan sebuah kesempatan.

[Menariiiiiiiik! Tunjukan! Datanglah dan tunjukaaan!]

Grendel kesenangan menerima serangan berkelompok dari kita dimana ia menunjukan gerakan gesit yang tidaklah sesuai dengan badannya besar! bersamaan dia menerima serangan sihir Rossweisse-san bahkan tanpa bertahan darinya, dia memukul Xenovia dan Irina yang mencoba memotongnya dengan mengayunkan tangannya kearah sisi. Kiba mencoba untuk memotongnya sembari mengarah pada kakinya, tapi dia melakukan loncatan ringan dan melepaskan semburan apinya kearah kiba yang berada dibawahnya!

"Ku!"

Kiba memotongnya menjadi separo dengan Gram. Aku meluncur mendekat kelantai untuk menangkap Kiba dan mundur ketempat Xenovia dan Irina berada.

Sesaat aku menurunkan Kiba, Aku menyentuhnya dan Xenovia untuk men-transfer kekuatan berlipat.

"Kiba, Xenovia! Aku akan mentransfernya! Jadi terimalah!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Transfer!]

Sesaat Aku mentransfernya, aura Kiba dan Xenovia meningkat!

"–Baiklah, ini akan bekerja!"

"Yeah, Ayo maju! Rapidly!"

Kiba dan Xenovia menggenggam pada senjata mereka sekali lagi dan melanjutkan serangannya pada Grendel!

Mereka berdua menggenggam pada "pedang holy-demonic + Gram" dan "Ex-Durandal" masing-masing–tapi mereka menghilang menyeluruh dan yang tertinggal hanya suara mereka memotong melalui udara!

[Oho! Cepat! Kalian ini benar-benar cepat!]

Sepertinya bahkan Grendel tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Kiba dan Xenovia. Itu bahkan sepertinya tidak ada pukulannya yang akan menyentuh mereka, jadi Kiba dan Xenovia memotong seluruh tubuh Grendel tanpa membuat sebuah suara!

Banyak luka muncul di sisik hitamnya akibat serangan pedang. Dalam segi jumlah serangan dan kerusakan yang dilakukan, Kiba dan Xenovia memimpin. Tak lupa itu akan menjadi akhir untuk Kiba jika ia terkena pukulan Grendel semenjak ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terpukul akibat pertahanannya.

Meski begitu, alasan kenapa sepertinya tidak ada serangan Grendel akan mengenai Kiba sama sekali itu karena itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kita merasa yakin tentang pertarungan kecepatan tinggi Kiba dan Xenovia.

Alasan kenapa Xenovia bisa mengimbangi dengan kecepatan Kiba itu karena kemampuan dari Excalibur Rapidly. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan tarian pedang dua [Kesatria] yang dimana kecepatan mereka jauh meningkat karena Gift!

-Keyakinan absolut kalau serangan Grendel tidak akan menyentuh mereka!

[...Apa~, Apa-apaan kecepatan orang-orang ini...! Seranganku tidak kena! Kenapa ini tidak mengenainya!?]

Bahkan Grendel menunjukan tanda-tanda kesulitan akan serangan Kiba dan Xenovia.

Ada asap yang keluar dari luka ditubuhnya. Mungkin serangan dari "Gram + pedang holy-demonic" dan "Ex-Durandal" membentuk efek dragon-slayer…..? Atau ada sebuah batas pada ketahanannya terhadap itu?

Setelah Grendel menjentikan lidahnya, dia meloncat kebelakang, dan membuat perutnya membesar dengan menghirup banyak udara kedalamnya! Dia berencana untuk menyemburkan nafas api! Dia pasti menyerah menyerang mereka sendiri-sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menyerang semuanya sekaligus!

Kiba dan Xenovia berdiri berdampingan, mereka lalu mengayunkan Gram dan Durandalnya kebawah masing-masing.

"Ayo lalukan ini, Xenovia."

"Yeah, ini adalah waktu dimana kita perlu menggunakan kekuatan penghancur kita!"

Mata pedang dari Pedang Kaisar Demonic Gram dan Ex-Durandal berselimutkan aura yang luar biasa!

Mereka berdua mengayunkan kebawah pedang mereka disaat bersamaan dengan Grendel menyemburkan keluar apinya!

Gelombang yang diciptakan dari dua pedang legendaris dan sebuah bola api besar yang diciptakan oleh Naga Jahat mengenai satu sama lain langsung! Saat dimana kedua serangan bertabrakan, udara bergetar yang menyebabkan sebuah kejutan keras yang tersebar keseluruh penjuru lapangan.

Gelombang yang dibuat dari serangan mereka berdua mengalahkan api Grendel dan membungkus tubuh besarnya!

[Guoooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Grendel meraung keras! Dua serangan besar seperti canon yang datang dari Gram dan Ex-Durandal! Lawan yang hanyalah kuat saja akan jatuh dengan sebuah serangan tersebut. Tapi–yang kita hadapi sekarang ini bukanlah lawan yang hanyalah kuat saja.

Setelah serangan yang disebabkan oleh gelombang itu berakhir, apa yang muncul setelahnya adalah–Grendel yang seluruh tubuhnya berasap keluar.

–Dia masih berdiri!

Dirinya keluar darah biru dari seluruh tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tandan akan jatuh dan–.

Dia membuat sebuah suara berat dan jatuh berlutut dilantai!

Itu bekerja! Serangan yang dilakukan Kiba dan Xenovia pastinya mengenainya! Serangan itu pasti sangat luar biasa semenjak Grendel yang benar-benar tangguh jatuh berlutut!

"Tolong menyingkir!"

Suara Akeno-san mencapai kita jadi kami membuat jarak dari Grendel. Tiga halilintar-dan-cahaya yang berbentuk seekor naga terbang kearah Grendel dan seluruh tubuhnya tersetrum!

[Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!]

Grendel menjadi lumpuh! Setelah halilintar-dan-cahaya berakhir, Grendel melepaskan asap dari mulutnya.

Dia masih membentuk mulutnya menakutkan.

[...Itu sungguh enak! Sudah cukup lama semenjak Aku terluka dan lumpuh sebanyak ini! Ini benar-benar menghibuuuuuuuuur!]

Meskipun dia terluka disekujur tubuhnya, Dia berdiri sambil tertawa meski tubuhnya terbakar!

Kita Kelompok Peneliti Gaib terkejut setelah menyaksikan ini!

"…..Dia masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima kerusakan sebanyak itu…..!"

"…..Dia sepertinya benar-benar menikmatinya. Jadi Naga-Jahat ini akan menerima kematian sambil dia tertawa huh…..!"

"…..Tidak diragukan kenapa orang-orang berkata kalau kau harus menghindari bertarung dengannya."

Kiba, Xenovia, dan Akeno-san menunjukan ekspresi kaku pada ketidaknormalan Grendel terhadap pertarungan. Orang ini bahkan menikmati kematiannya sendiri! Aku tidak tahan jika harus mendapati orang seperti ini sebagai lawan kita!

"Kalau begitu, makan ini?"

Sensei menciptakan sebuah tombah cahaya raksasa dan melepaskannya dengan mengarahkan kearah perut Grendel!

[Oho! Tunjukan!]

Grendel mencoba menerimanya kedepan, tapi tombak cahaya terpecah sebelum itu mengenainya dan berubah menjadi banyak panah cahaya yang kemudian menyerangnya!

Jadi banyak sekali panah mengenai perut Grendel! Oh, sebuah tombak cahaya yang bisa mengubah wujudnya! Seperti yang diduga dari mantan Gubernur! Dia tidak akan menembakan sebuah tombak biasa!

[Chi, dasar Fallen Angel licik!]

Grendel mengeluh. Dia masih memiliki senyum tanpa rasa takutnya walaupun menerima luka sangat banyak ditubuhnya.

Dari sana kita bertukar serangan ketat dan bertahan melawan Grendel untuk beberapa menit! Semua serangan kita mengenai lawan kita! Tapi pertarungan dimana kita lihat tidak ada akhirnya terus berlanjut semenjak dia tidak mundur kebelakang. Bahkan pukulan kuat, tendangan dan apinya datang kepada kita–.

"–Tameng solid!"

"–Tembok yang melindungi kita!"

Rossweisse-san dan Akeno-san membentuk sebuah pertahanan solid untuk kita dengan sihir pertahanan dan sifat dari [Benteng]!

[Bertahan, bertahan, dan bertahan lagi untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri! Tapi kau terlalu lambat!]

Dia menunjukan sebuah gerakan gesit yang tidak cocok dengan tubuh besarnya sambil mengaum, jadi anggota yang lain selain Sensei dan Kiba yang memiliki kecepatan dewa menerima pukulannya dan berakhir terpelanting kelantai dan tembok beberapa kali!

"Pulihlah!"

Penyembuhan Asia mencapai kita saat itu juga dimana kita terhindar dari bahaya, tapi stamina kita tidak kembali meskipun luka kita disembuhkan. Kita bisa melihat kalau mental dan stamina kita semakin habis bersamaan dengan kita menerima pukulannya.

–Pertempuran lama akan menjadi ketidakuntungan bagi kita! Sepanjang kita tidak memberikan pukulan telak padanya, dia malah akan mendorong kita!

Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kerusakannya sendiri! Orang ini akan terus berdiri selain kita melenyapkan total jiwanya! Dan dia akan terus mendatangi kita!

Ini sepertinya kita akan bisa menanganinya jika Sensei dan Aku menjadi serius….. Tapi akan ada hambatan setelah ini jika kita tidak menyimpan tenaga kita. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya jika berakhir dengan kematian…..!

Aku setidaknya ingin sensei pergi maju kedepan ketika dia menemukan sebuah kesempatan….. Tapi Grendel membuat sebuah serangan licik dengan menyemburkan api berjangkauan luas dan mengayunkan ekornya disaat bersamaan!

"Kalau gitu, Aku akan mengambil satu matamu."

Sensei yang menemukan sebuah celah melempar tombak cahayanya yang mana menusuk dalam pada mata kiri Grendel!

[Guo! Oooooooooooo!]

Grendel mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah biru dari satu matanya! Aku menduga dia akan tersentak dengan satu matanya yang dirusak, tapi dia hanyalah menunjukan sebuah senyum penuh dengan kenikmatan.

[Baiklah! Inilah masalahnya! Sebuah pertengkaran satu sama lain tidak akan terjadi jika itu tidak berubah menjadi seperti ini! Ini tidak masalah; ini pastinya akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan untuk membunuh satu sama lain! Jadi jangan menyesal bahkan jika satu atau dua orang mati, dasar kau bocah-bocaaaaaaah!]

…..Tombol orang ini berubah menyala dengan menerima kerusakan dimatanya!

Atau mungkin, Aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau serangannya menjadi lebih tajam dan ketegangannya meningkat sewaktu ia menerima luka! Aku yakin tidak bisa mengatasinya. Pertarungan seperti ini tentunya!

Ini terjadi ketika Aku sedang berpikir langkah selanjutnya yang harus aku ambil.

"–Terima kasih. Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Teknikku telah selesai."

Suara Rias mencapai kita.

Ketika Aku membalikan badan–Aku menyaksikan Rias yang membuat sebuah bola kehancuran raksasa.

Rias menghela nafas sambil ia berjalan kearah kita dengan bola kehancuran.

"Aku benci jika ada banyak musuh dimana seranganku tidak bekerja padanya. Akan tetapi, Aku tidak bisa menunjukan sisi kesedihanku pada pengikutiku sendiri,kan?–Oleh karena itu Aku juga menciptakan satu. Sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai gerakan spesial."

"Semuanya, menjauhlah! Pindah kebelakang Rias!"

Semuanya bergerak menjauh dari Grendel pada suara Akeno-san! Kita bergerak kebelakang Rias.

"Hancurlah!"

Rias melepaskan bola kehancuran raksasa kedepan!

Bola tersebut bergerak perlahan. Dalam sebuah kecepatan dimana aku rasa itu lambat. Tapi itu menunjukan kekuatannya seperti menggerakan udara semenjak itu mengikis hilang lantai.

[Huh? Apa-apan itu? Itu benar-benar lambat!]

Bahkan Grendel melepaskan sebuah suara idiot padanya.

Tapi–, bola itu mulai menunjukan aura hitam dan crimson yang berputar didalamnya.

…..Ketika Aku mengamatinya untuk melihat efek seperti apa yang dimilikinya, Aku bisa mengatakan kalau tubuh Grendel ditarik sedikit demi sedikit olehnya.

Dia juga menyadari kalau tubuhnya ditarik oleh bola itu dan mencoba menahannya, tapi itu tidak bekerja dan tubuhnya roboh dimana dia mengambil langkah kedepan.

Dia bahkan mencoba menahan dengan menggunakan lututnya…..tapi malahan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak.

[...Guo!? Aku ditarikny!? Sebuah kekuatan ketertarikan!]

Grendel bersentuhan dengan bola tersebut.

Lalu sisik hitam solid Grendel–hancur berkeping-keping!

[Guohooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Naga Jahat berteriak. Bola kehancuran raksasa menutupi tubuh Naga Jahat tanpa ampun!

–!W-Wow! Tubuh Grendel mulai roboh!

[Chii!]

Grendel menjentikan lidahnya dan mencoba kabur dengan melebarkan sayapnya, tapi Naga holy-dan-cahaya menyerangnya!

[Gugagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!]

Grendel roboh dengan keras.

Akeno-san yang sayap Fallen Angelnya keluar menunjukan senyum sadis.

"Ara ara, kau perlu dimusnahkan disana, tau?"

Rias mengatakan ini sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Ada sebuah perubahan pada kekuatan-demonicku akibat pengarus kekuatan Ise.–Aku juga menamainya sebagai "Bintang pemusnah". Itu sebuah kehancuran massal yang melenyapkankan semua dan tidak memiliki atribut apapun ataupun kelemahan. –Hancurlah!"

Bola kehancuran raksasa meningkatkan cahayanya dan menyelimuti Naga Jahat.

Apa yang tersisa setelah bola kehancuran menghilang adalah–Grendel setelahnya dimana dia hanya tersisa separuh dari kepalanya.

Ini mengerikan, tapi Grendel masih hidup bahkan ketika dia kehilangan tubuhnya!

Dia bahkan menunjukan senyum menjijikan meski hanya memiliki separuh kepalanya.

[...Begitu ya. Ini persis seperti apa yang si brengsek Euclid katakan. Kekuatan-demonic yang dibawa oleh sanak saudara Keluarga Bael itu bahkan bisa mengikis habis kesadaran dan jiwa Naga Jahat. Ini benar benar bekerja!]

Grendel mulai tertawa keras.

[Guhahahahahaha! Ini bukan masalah semenjak Aku hanya akan mendapatkan tubuh baru lagi! Selama jiwaku selamat, ini mungkin bagiku untuk mengubah tubuhku tak peduli berapa kalipun! Holy Grail sungguh benda yang baik sekali!]

…..Mendapatkan sebuah tubuh baru? Serius? Jadi dia bisa dihidupkan kembali bahkan dalam kondisi itu selama jiwanya masih ada huh…..

–!

Aku lalu menyadarinya. Begitulah, Aku juga sama. Hanya dengan jiwaku tersisa di dimensional gap, tapi Aku kembali dengan sebuah tubuh baru. Jadi kau memberitahuku kalau Holy Grail bisa melakukan hal yang setara…..

Grendel masih menunjukan taringnya dan tertawa tanpa rasa takut meski dalam kondisi seperti itu.

[Tapi tebaklah! Ini bisa jadi menyenangkan tetap bertarung dengan kondisi seperti iniiiiii! Dengan kata lain, tidakkah kau menganggap kalau pertandingan utama akan dimulai dari sini? Itu mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk menghilang setelah sebanyak mungkin menggigit lawan! Guhahahahaha!]

[...!]

Semuanya mundur saat melihat Grendel yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehilangan ketertarikannya untuk bertarung.

Dia masih mencoba untuk bertarung dalam kondisi seperti itu…..! Ini tidak lagi tentang dia itu gila! Dia tidaklah waras! Dia tidak normal!

Rias berdiri didepan kita dan menciptakan sebuah kekuatan-demonic kehancuran ditangannya.

"Bahkan kita tidak ingin bertarung lebih lama. Ini lebih baik untuk eksistensi jahat sepertimu untuk menghilang. Dengan kekuatanku saat ini, Aku pasti bisa melenyapkan jiwamu juga. Bahkan meski aku tidak bisa melenyapkanmu total, Aku harus bisa menghentikanmu dari bangkit kembali untuk sementara."

Rias mencoba untuk melepaskan serangan penutup–.

Ini terjadi kemudian.

Ada seorang individu yang masuk ke area ini–.

Semuanya menyadari kehadiran dan tekanannya jadi kita melihat kearahnya!

…..Orang yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri disana.–Crom Cruach. Naga yang dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya yang terkuat diantara Naga Jahat.

Orang itu mengatakan ini sambil berjalan kearah kita.

"–Grendel. Mundur sekarang."

Grendel menyadari masuknya orang itu.

[-!Jadi itu kau, Boss Crom. Chi! Aku sedang berpikir sejauh mana aku bisa melakukannya seperti ini! Apa kau mencoba menghalangi jalanku!?]

"meski begitu, tubuhmu itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Cepat dan dapatkan tubuh penggantimu."

[Diaaaaaaaam! Ini akhirnya sedang menjadi menariiiiiiiik!]

Grendel masih menyentak bahkan dengan separuh sisa kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Crom Cruach hanyalah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Jika kau ingin penpadatmu bisa diterima, maka kau harus mengalahkanku.–Itulah bagaimana semua akan berubah, tau? Akankah kau melawanku? Aku tidak masalah jika ini berubah seperti itu."

[...!]

Tidak hanya kami, tapi bahakan Grendel menjadi tidak bisa berkata-kata pada keseriusan orang itu.

Setelah sesaat diam, Grendel berbicara.

[Chi, Aku tidak berencana melawanmu disini. Jika aku maupun, Aku ingin melakukannya ketika aku dalam kondisi terbaik. Baiklah, Aku akan bertukar tempat denganmu.]

…..Grendel itu mematuhinya.

Itu membuktikan sebagaimana kuat dan tangguhnya yang dimiliki orang itu.

–!

Lalu orang itu langsung menghilang. Kita menjadi kaget dan melihat sekitar kita. Crom Cruach muncul didekat Grendel–yang juga didepan kita tanpa kita menyadarinya.

Ketika orang itu menjentikan jarinya, sebuah lingkaran-sihir teleportasi muncul dibawah Grendel.

Dia berencana untuk teleport!

Xenovia melepaskan aura dari pedang sucinya seperti jika ia tidak akan membiarkannya kabur, tapi itu ditahan oleh Crom Cruach.

Sambil dia menghilang didalam cahaya teleportasi, Grendel mengaum.

[Oi,kalian bocah brengsek! Kalian itu sungguh tidak beruntung. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Boss Crom bahkan jika kalian menyerangnya bersama-sama. Yah, jika kalian selamat, maka ayo bertarung lagi. Bertarung sampai mati gitu, tau? Guhahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

Hanya mengatakan itu, Grendel menghilang karena lingkaran-sihir teleportasi.

Crom Cruach yang masih tinggal mengatakan ini pada kita.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian semua melewati tempat ini."

…..Kita membentuk gaya bertarung. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan selain berubah menjadi [Ratu]-sesungguhnya. Atau selain itu, sepertinya kita bahkan tidak bisa menjadi lawannya!

Ini terjadi ketika Aku baru akan mengucapkan mantera. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran kuat yang turun kebawah ketempat basement ini!

[-!Dia disini, kawan!]

Ddraig juga bereaksi! Orang yang turun kebawah sini dengan kecepatan tinggi menghancurkan pintu dengan kasar dan melayang kemari!

Sebuah cahaya keluar didalam lapangan luas ini! Sebuah cahaya berputar disampingku. Orang yang berdiri setelah cahaya menghilang–adalah Vali! Dia telah mengenakan armornya.

Vali berdiri disampingku dan menatap pada Crom Cruach.

"Kau pasti Crom Cruach."

"Ya, benar. Hakuryuukou saat ini."

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkata-kata. Aura bertarung yang tidak dapat dijelaskan keluar dari tubuh mereka dan itu bahkan menjadi semakin tebal.

Sensei lalu mengatakan ini pada Vali.

"Vali! kau terlambat. Kau pergi dari wilayah Carmilla sebelum aku, tapi kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

Itulah persis yang Sensei katakan. Kita diberitahukan tentang Vali sebelum kita datang kemari. Dan Aku sudah merasa curiga sejak ia tidak ada disini sampai sekarang.

Lalu Vali mengatakan.

"Banyak hal terjadi. Aku telah diganggu dalam perjalananku. Orang dari Lucifugus, Euclid Lucifugus itu."

–!

Euclid Lucifugus! Adalah alasan kenapa Vali tidak datang kesini sampai sekarang itu karena dia menghadapi orang itu?

Sensei bertanya padanya sekali lagi.

"Dimana Bikou dan lainnya?"

"…..Kelompok penyihir liar, "Hexennacht", itu? Aku tertangkap oleh orang pemegang Holy Cross yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Jadi mereka menghadapi wanita itu."

"Jadi Holy Cross juga secara resmi bekerja sama dengan Khaos Brigade….. Aku benar-benar merasa jijik mendengar benda pusaka berada dalam situasi itu. Sekarang semua benda pusaka didalam Longinus berhubungan dengan Khaos Brigade, Tuhan dalam Kitab…..!"

Sensei meludah seakan dia benar-benar merasa jijik.

…..Jadi bahkan pemegang Holy Cross dari Hexennacht juga bekerja sama dengan Khaos Brigade! Semuanya dari Holy Spear, Holy Grail dan Holy Cross salah digunakan!

…..Aku bahkan ingin satu dari mereka datang kepihak kita! Dengan tujuan itu terjadi, kita tidak bisa menyerahkan Holy Grail dengan segala cara!

Vali bertanya padaku yang sedang memiliki kebulatan tekad baru.

"–Hyoudou Issei, apa kau percaya diri untuk mengalahkan Crom Cruach?"

"Menilai dari aura yang menutupi tubuhnya…..Aku juga menyadari dia sangat-sangatlah kuat."

"Dalam kondisi sekarang ini, dia jelas-jelas diatasmu."

Ya ya, Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi mendapati orang ini mengatakan padaku sesuatu yang aku sendiri sudah tahu benar-benar membuatku jengkel.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kalau Aku juga punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya, tapi bisa jadi juga tidak."

…..Sekarang itu langka, Untuk orang ini menilai dirinya sendiri rendah. Ini membuktikan sebagaimana kuatnya Naga humanoid didepan kita ini.

Vali lalu melanjutkan.

"–Tapi, Aku…..punya beberapa urusan dengan orang yang mungkin keberadaannya ada ditempat setelah ini. Jadi Aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku sebanyak mungkin. …..Aku juga mengejar naga ini, tapi ini urusan yang berbeda. Sekarang ini Aku perlu bertemu dengan orang lain itu. Oleh karena itu–"

Jadi Vali juga tidak ingin membuang tenaganya. Jadi dia mengejar Rizevim daripada Crom Cruach? Orang yang merupakan kakeknya. Aku juga mendengar dia menyimpan kebencian padanya.

Aku juga menyadari apa yang Vali coba katakan.

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung bersama?"

"Kau tidak ingin?"

"Tidak, itu mungkin bukan sebuah ide buruk. Aku telah mengalami masa sulit untuk menyelamatkan teman Gya-suke. Sebenarnya adalah Aku juga tidak ingin membuang tenagaku melawan orang ini."

Aku sejujurnya tidak ingin melawan Naga Jahat. Perdamaian adalah yang terbaik. Tubuhku akan hilang jika aku bertarung melawan seekor Naga brutal sepertinya.

Itu tidak boleh…..Aku bisa membiarkan hal bodoh terjadi seperti kehilangan tubuhku sebelum berhubungan sex dengan Rias, Akeno-san, Xenovia, dan Irina!

Vali tersenyum sambil tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam kepalaku.

"Jadi kita punya kesepakatan."

Yeah, kita yakin melakukannya. Terakhir waktu melawan Loki.

Sensei lalu mengatakan.

"…..Jika orang-orang ini tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Rias, kita harus memulihkan stamina kita yang telah kita buang melawan orang yang kita hadapi sebelumnya. Mari serahkan ini pada dua Heavenly Dragon. Kita akan membiarkan mereka berdua menggunakan kekuatannya!"

"…..Aku juga ingin bertarung bersama mereka, tapi itu akan lebih baik jika Aku sedikit beristirahat dengan tujuan menembakan itu lagi. Meski demikian, jika Dua Heavenly Dragon akan mengamuk, maka bantuan kita akan menjadi sebuah halangan bagi mereka malahan."

Rias mengangguk malas-malasan padanya.

Setelah Aku memastikannya, Aku memulai mantraku.–Ini adalah bagian dimana aku akan mengerahkan semuanya!

"-Aku, orang yang bangkit sebagai Sekiryuutei yang memegang kebenaran Raja yang agung! Memiliki harapan tanpa batas dan mimpi yang tidak dapat hancur dan berjalan dijalan kebenaran! Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga Crimson–"

"Dan Aku akan memimpinmu kejalan surga yang bersinar dalam cahaya Crimson!"

Armorku berubah merah dan berlimpahan dengan kekuatan.

Baiklah, Aku sudah benar-benar siap sekarang! kalau begitu, Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik melawan Crom Cruach!

Si Vali itu…..tidak berubah menjadi perak. Yah, Aku dengar kalau wujudnya itu membuang banyak tenaga ketimbang wujudku ini. Jadi dia pasti berpikir untuk menggunakannya melawan Rizevim jika dia ingin menggunakannya.

"…..Maafkan aku, Hyoudou Issei. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Juggernaut Overdrive. Tepat sebelumnya, aku telah membuang banyak tenaga dimana aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang."

–!Serius? Jadi dia telah menggunakan tenaga yang dia butuhkan untuk berubah kewujud itu sebelum ia datang kesini!

…..L-Lalu, apa kau memberitahuku kalau dia membuang banyak tenaga dalam pertarungannya melawan Euclid…..?

"Oh yah, kalau begitu ayo setidaknya kita melewati Crom Cruach."

…..Kau mungkin berlimpahan dengan rasa percaya diri, tapi Aku rasa ketidaknyamananku malahan bertambah.

Yah, kita masih mendapati Dua Heavenly Dragon berkumpul disini sekarang. Aku yakin kalau kedua kekuatan kita telah meningkat daripada waktu kita melawan Loki!

Crom Cruach tersenyum senang melihatku dan Vali berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain.

"…..Ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Untuk Dua Heavenly Dragon yang telah bertarung satu sama lain untuk berdiri bersama didepanku. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lebih baik daripada ini.–Jadi aku akan membuat diriku menikmatinya."

Ki di sekeliling Naga humanoid meningkat. …..Dia bersiap-siap bertarung.

Aku melompat kedepan dari posisiku, maju diudara dengan zig-zag, dan melepaskan sebuah tendangan dari sisi sampingnya!

"Horyah!"

Tendanganku yang tenaganya meningkat bersamaan dengan teriakanku mengarah ke sisi sampingnya–tapi dia menghindar dengan melakukan langkah ringan dan melepaskan tinjunya pada punggungku!

"Kaha…!"

Aku mendapati diriku ditinju dipunggungku! Aku bisa merasakan banyak kejutan bahkan dari atas armor Crimsonku dan mendapati diriku sendiri terpelanting kelantai!

…..Kerusakannya tidaklah serius, tapi itu membawa cukup banyak benturan hanya dari sebuah sikutan yang dia lakukan hanya dengan tangan-kosongnya! Tidakkah orang ini benar-benar berita buruk?

–Lalu, Vali yang pergi menuju belakang orang ini menciptakan sebuah lingkaran-sihir dengan tangannya.

"–Terima ini."

Dia menembakan kekuatan-demonicnya seperti cannon yang luar biasa! Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah sayap Naga raksasa yang muncul dari punggungnya dan membungkus tubuhnya sendiri! Jadi dia berencana untuk bertahan terhadap serangan kekuatan-demonic dengan sayapnya!

Kekuatan-demonic Vali mengenai sayapnya! Orang biasa akanlah jatuh dengan itu! Itulah bagaimana tebalnya serangan yang dilakukannya!

Setelah debu mereda, apa yang Aku saksikan adalah seorang pria yang menahan serangan dengan sayapnya.

…..Dari apa yang terlihat, dia tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali. Bahkan Vali membuat tanggapan menyindir saat melihatnya dan mengatakan, "Ya ampun ya ampun".

kalau begitu, ayo lakukan serangan berikutnya!

"Vali, Aku ada rencana. Dukung aku jadi seranganku akan mengenainya."

"Hou, itu terdengar menarik."

Vali setuju dengan pendapatku.

Setelah dia setuju, Vali terbang kedepan dimana dia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Crom Cruach saat itu juga dan mulai melakukan serangan ketat dengannya.

Aku terbang mendekat kelantai dan mengarahkan satu cannonku yang terletak pada sayap kiriku padanya. Aku lalu mentransfer kekuatan pada Ascalon yang terpasang di sarung tangan kiri! Aku meningkatkan kekuatan dragon-slayer dan mentransfernya ke cannon!

Crimson Blaster yang ditambahkan dengan kekuatan dragon-slayer didalamnya! Ini sebuah serangan yang datang hanya dari satu cannon, tapi meski begitu, aku akan tahu sejauh mana aku bisa lakukan dengan serangan ini!

Pada awalnya, teknik ini aku ciptakan sebagai serangan balik melawan Grendel selama wujud [Ratu]-sebenarnya. Sebuah teknik yang aslinya aku rencanakan untuk ditembakan pada Naga solid! Meski aku perlu menembaknya sembari aku memfokuskan tenagaku dan mengarahkannya dengan benar dengan tujuan untuk mencegah basement ini ikut hancur.

Vali menembakan sebuah kekuatan-demonic secara massal, meski Crom Cruach hanyalah mengayunkan sayapnya kearah samping tanpa usaha keras dan memantulkannya.

–Lalu, peluru kekuatan-demonic ang terpantul itu mulai menarik kembali diudara seperti jika mereka memiliki pikiran sendiri, dan kali ini itu terbang kedepan dari titik butany. Jadi si Vali itu mengendalikan peluru kekuatan-demonicnya! Dia sungguh-sungguh berbakat!

Akan tetapi, Crom Cruach bahkan menggunakan kekuatan yang dia ciptakan dari perputaran tendangannya untuk menendang itu jauh-jauh! Tapi inilah kesempatannya! Dia tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar sejak dia telah menahan semua serangan Vali!

Aku memegang cannon dengan tangan kiriku! aku mengirim kekuatanku ke cannon!

"Crimson Blaster + Ascalon!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Aura Crimson yang telah terfokus menembak dari cannon dan menuju langsung pada lawan!

Aku tidak akan bisa tertawa jika dia tidak menerima kerusakan, tapi bagaimana dengan itu!?

Crom Cruach membuat sebuah sayap Naga raksasa dari punggungnya sekali lagi dan membuatnya melindungi tubuhnya sekeras batu!

Crimson Blasterku mengenainya! Cannon yang menembakan aura dimana tidak aku kurangi sedikitpun membungkus seluruh humanoid Naga Jahat.

Setelah kilatan cahaya yang tercipta ketika mengenainya mereda, apa yang muncul didepan mataku adalah–.

Crom Cruach yang dengan satu sayap raksasanya tercabik-cabik hingga akarnya! Jika aku melihat baik-baik, ada sebuah asap Crimson keluar dari sisi tubuh kanannya. Akibat dari tembakan cannon, kulitnya juga tercabik-cabik, dan Aku bisa melihat sisik hitam dibawahnya.

Kulit diseparuh wajahnya juga tercabik, dan apa yang menjadi kelihatan adalah mata emas seekor Naga dan taring yang tajam. Yah, mengambil satu sayapnya adalah sebuah keberhasilan besar. Aku sungguh senang. Teknik yang aku ciptakan untuk memukul balik melawan Grendel ternyata sungguh efektif.

Jika ini seperti itu, maka waktu selanjutnya aku melawan Grendel, Aku akan bisa melukainya.

…..Tapi Aku perlu menyadari ini selama pertarungan singkat ini.

–Orang ini adalah lawan yang berbeda level dariku.

Bahkan meski itu merupakan sebuah Crimson Blaster dari satu sayapku, dia masih saja berdiri seperti jika tidak terjadi apa-apa bahkan meski dia menerima pukulan dari kekuatan yang didalamnya ditambahkan kekuatan dragon-slayer…..

Jadi ini persis apa yang Vali katakan. Dia adalah eksistensi dimana jelas-jelas diatasku pada saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menjadi lawannya jika aku sendirian. Dia bahkan bisa menghindar serangan yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Menyisihkan Sekiryuutei itu, Aku rasa Hakuryuukou masih belum melepaskan kekuatan penuhnya. Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya?…..Tidak, mungkin kau tidak bisa? tepat sebelumnya, kau mengatakan kau tidak ingin membuang tenagamu percuma."

Aku juga bertanya padanya dengan mengacungkan jariku padanya.

"Kenapa kau juga tidak menunjukan wujudmu sesungguhnya? Kau aslinya seekor Naga raksasa,kan?"

Ya, Aku yakin kalau orng ini setidaknya mengambil wujud seorang manusia. Wujud sesungguhnya pasti seekor Naga raksasa.

Aku bisa menduga kalau dia adalah seekor Naga yang memiliki ukuran yang sama besar dengan pak tua Tannin dan Grendel.

Crom Cruach tertawa dengan hidungnya.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku apakah ada sebuah perbedaan kekuatan diantara wujud asliku dengan wujud manusia, maka itu tidaklah begitu jauh. Wujud ini lebih nyaman untuk digunakan dalam hal-hal kecil. Meskipun wujud sebenarku lebih baik dalam hal ketebalan….. …..Tapi itu adalah sebuah serangan baik. Akan tetapi, kau masih kurang daya tempur untuk mendobrakku makhluk yang disebut Naga Kegelapan."

…..Aku juga menyadari kalau itu benar-benar tepat. Tapi bahkan untukku yang dipanggil sebagai kekuatan idiot dikatakan kalau aku "kurang daya tempur". Jika itu masalahnya, Aku ingin bertanya padanya sebesar apa kekuatan yang aku perlukan untuk bisa melawannya satu lawan satu.

Vali lalu mengatakan.

"Akibat adanya keterlibatan Kristianiti, Aku juga mendengar kau dihancurkan akibat kepercayaan orang yang berasal dari daerahmu terhadap eksistensimu, tapi Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan dihidupkan kembali dengan Holy Gril dimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini."

Crom Cruach menunjukan tatapan keraguan pada kata-kata Vali.

"Dihancurkan? Tidak, mengesampingkan Naga Jahat yang lain, Aku tidak pernah sekalipun dihancurkan. Meski itu benar kalau aku meninggalkan tempat itu akibat mendapati campur tangan kristianiti adalah hal yang menyebalkan."

Kali ini Vali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah dihancurkan? Lalu apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga sekarang? Jangan bilang kau menerima serangan Hyoudou Issei tadi tanpa adanya penguatan dan hanya dengan tubuh alamimu?"

Crom Cruach memberi jawaban langsung.

"–Aku setidaknya pergi berkeliling mengamati dunia manusia dan Underworld sebagai bagian dari latihanku dan pengalamanku."

"–! Jadi kau bekerja keras melatih tubuh dan pengetahuanmu didunia manusia dan Underworld!"

Itu sepertinya Vali benar-benar terkejut. Tapi–dia hanyalah menunjukan sebuah tawa.

"Kukuku. Hahahahahahahaha. Begitu ya, tak heran mereka menyebutmu sebagai Naga yang mengatur pertarungan. Sepertinya ada seekor Naga yang menginginkan pertarungan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku menduga alasan kenapa kau bersama Rizevim adalah untuk bertarung melawan lawan yang kuat, benar?"

Crom Cruach tersenyum pada kata-kata Vali.

"Aku ingin melihat tempat akhir dimana Naga dapat mencapainya."

"Jadi kau adalah tipe yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan menjadi semakin tertarik padamu sekarang, Crom Cruach."

…..Tipe yang sama huh. Aku yakin benci hal ini. Orang yang selalu mendapati bertarung didalam kepalanya… Aku menduga orang ini juga tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita, benar? tidak, Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai ini!

Dan orang seperti itu selalu berakhir menjadi tertarik padaku! Biarkan aku istirahat! Aku tidak masalah dengan hanya melakukan hal-hal ecchi dan bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak perempuan Kelompok Peneliti Gaib!

Yah, mengesampingkan itu.

Dia tidak hancur ataupun tidak mendapat penguatan oleh Holy Grail. Lalu alasan kenapa serangan itu bekerja hanyalah karena dia tidak bisa mengatasi kekuatan dragon-slayer.

Ddraig lalu memberitahuku.

[Tapi, kawan. Dia setidaknya hanya menerima sebuah kerusakan dalam tingkatan tanpa penguatan sama sekali. Meskipun kenyataannya kalau kau dengan wujud armor Crimsonmu. Dia mengendap kedalam dunia manusia dan Underworld bahkan setelah Albion dan Aku disegel kedalam Sacred Gear untuk melanjutkan melatih dirinya. sejujurnya, Aku tidak bisa benar-benar memperhitungkan seberapa kuatnya dia sekarang. Dia tidaklah dihidupkan kembali setelah dihancurkan, dan terus lanjut hidup dan melatih dirinya sendiri di era saat ini. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia telah mencapai kelas Heavenly Dragon. ...Jadi ini tidaklah bijak untuk bertarung dengannya sekarang.]

Meskipun kau mengatakan hal itu, kita tidak bisa lanjut kebawah jika kita tidak mengalahkannya, kau tau?

Sial…..seperti yang aku pikirkan, Aku mungkin harus bertarung melawannya bersama dengan semuanya. Sembari Vali bertarung didalam situasi terbaiknya. Meski keraguan terbesarku adalah jika dia benar-benar mendengarkanku…..

Lalu Aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan yang lainnya dibelakangku.

"Jadi itu percuma bahkan dengan Ise dan Vali."

"Sepertinya begitu, Xenovia. Jika saatnya tiba, bahkan kita harus maju kedepan!"

"Tentu saja, Irina."

Sepertinya mereka berdua ingin sekali melakukannya dan bahkan tenaga yang mereka gunakan sewaktu melawan Grendel belum kembali.

"…..Jadi ini efek balik dari menggunakan Gram di pertarungan sesungguhnya. Menjadi dalam kondisi seperti ini hanya karena aku tidak bisa benar-benar menggunakan Gram….."

Kiba bernafas tersengal-sengal dan tanganya gemetaran. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Jadi efek dari Pedang Kaisar Demonic telah muncul ditubuhnya! Kita tidak bisa memaksakan Kiba melakukannya berlebihan sekarang!

Aku ingin membuat rekan-rekanku bisa lewati tempat ini sembari Vali dan Aku membuat celah, tapi Crom Cruach membuktikan kalau dia menjadi penjaga yang superior daripada Grendel. Dia mengirimkan perhatiannya kepada kita semua yang berada disini.

Asia mengatakan ini dengan suara khawatir.

"Untuk Ise-san dan Vali-san mengalami masa sulit dalam bertarung…..!"

–Lalu, Sensei meletakkan tangannya di pundak Asia.

"Chi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan waktu terbuang lebih banyak disini! Asia!"

"I-Iya!"

"Kita akan menggunakan cara terakhir! Panggil dia! Panggil Fafnir!"

–!K-Kau akan memanggilnya!? Akankah si pantsu-brengsek akan berguna didalam situasi seperti ini!?

"I-Iya! D-Dimengerti!"

Asia setuju padanya dan mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran-sihir bersinar emas, Gerbang Naga.

"–Tanggapilah suaraku, Raja Emas. Merangkaklah dari tanah dan terimalah hadiahku! Tolong keluarlah! Naga Raksasa! Fafnir-san!"

Dia mengatakan mantera untuk pemanggilan, jadi lingkaran-sihir bersinar kian terang.

Yang muncul setelah cahaya berkilat adalah seekor Naga besar dengan sisik emas.

Ini adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Naga itu.

[...waktunya Opantie?]

–!Hmm,telah dari awalnya aye~. Moodku langsung turun.

"Tidak, bukan begitu–,M-Maksudku! inilah waktunya Opantie!"

Asia mencoba mengatakan tidak tapi dia lalu mengatakan iya!

"…..A-Apa, apa yang terjadi!?"

Vali menjadi penasaran jadi dia mencoba membalikkan badan.

"J-jangan menjadi penasaran tentang itu, Vali! Kau tidaklah harus penasarn tentangnya!"

Aku merasa Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Vali melihatnya, jadi Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya membalikan badannya.

[Albion, jangan dengarkan dia! Kau akan mati, hatimu yang akan mengalaminya!]

Ddraig memperingatkan Albion.

[A-Apa maksudmu, si merah...? Jangan katakan kalau itu payudara!? Itu payudarakan!? Haahaa...Aku tidak bisa bernafas...]

Albion sepertinya sedang bernafas tersengal-sengal! Sepertinya mereka mengalami kesulitan juga!

[T-Tidak, itu adalah sesuatu hal lain yang juga mengerikan...Fafnir tidaklah lagi Fafnir yang kita tahu selama ini!]

Ddraig benar-benar mengatakan dengan cara kejam! Begitulah, jadi Fafnir-san dari masa lampau jugalah berbeda!

Sensei mengatakan ini pada Fafnir.

"Fafnir! Ketika Aku melakukan perjanjian denganmu, ada sebuah benda yang aku berikan,kan? Itu merupakan replica juga dari peluru sihir Tathlum diantaranya! Bawa itu keluar! Semenjak kita menghadapi Crom Cruach disini, benda yang berasal dari mythology yang sama dengannya harusnya bekerja!"

Hmm, jadi sebuah benda digunakan untuk perjanjian. Jika Aku mengingat kembali, Aku dengar Sensei memberikan berbagai benda berbeda pada Fafnir ketika dia melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Itu benar-benar sebuah dukungan jika ada benda yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan Crom Cruach!

Fafnir menjawab permintaan Sensei.

[Oke. Tapi, Aku mau benda tertentu.]

"Celana dalamkan! Baiklah, Asia! Berikan celana dalam berhargamu padanya! Jika kita bisa meminjam Tathlum dengan itu, maka itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang murah! Fuhahahahaha! Kembali diwaktu Aku melakukan perjanjian dengannya, Aku memberinya berbagai benda dan barang dari koleksiku padanya! Jadi Asia bisa kita meminjam berbagai benda legendaris hanya dengan satu buah celana dalam!"

"I-Iya!"

Asia mulai mencari kedalam tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah celana dalam.

Akan tetapi, sesaat Fafnir melihat celana itu, dia menunjukan muka tidak senang.

Apa, kenapa kau merasa tidak puas!? Bukankah celana dalam Asia-chan adalah harta karun!?

[-Tidak. Aku, tidak sedang mood menggunakan celana dalam.]

Banyak dari anggota disini terkejut mendengar tanggapannya dan mata kita hampir meloncat keluar!

–Jadi itu bukanlah celana dalam! Jadi ini tergantung moodnya!?

"Serius!? L-Lalu apa yang kau inginkan!? Bra Asia!?"

Sensei yang mengalami keterkejutan paling besar pada hari ini. Sepertinya itu juga tidak diduganya!

"H-Hey Azazel! Asia bukanlah toko pakaian dalam tau!? Celana dalam dan branya bukanlah barang yang bisa kita berikan begitu mudah!"

"Dia benar! Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pakaian dalam perawan!?"

Rias dan Akeno-san memberikan kritikannya! Kasih sayang yang diberikannya pada Asia yang mereka anggap sebagai adik perempuannya sangatlah kuat!

Akan tetapi, Aku sampai pada sebuah ide!

"Tidak, Sensei. Jika prediksiku benar, maka itu bisa jadi celana dalam yang baru saja dia keluarkn! Jika Aku adalah Fafnir, maka itulah apa yang akan aku pilih!"

Bagaimana dengan itu Fafnir!? Barang yang kau inginkan pastinya celana dalam itukan–.

[Aku ingin pakaian renang sekolah Asia-tan.]

…..

I-Itu apa yang dia inginkan huh~. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksinya~. Kau benar-benar mesum~. Aku menyerah sekarang~. Serius. kau hanya perlu hancur saja, dasar kau Raja Naga mesum!

Selain itu, ini bukanlah pantai atau kolam renang lokal! Ini adalah kastil Vampir kau tahu!? Bahkan kita tidak membawa sebuah pakaian renang sekolah bersama kita!

"Kau idiot! Tidak mungkin kita membawa pakaian renang sekolah disini–"

Dengan berbicara setelahku, Asia menjawab dimana itu tercampur dengan tangisnya.

"Aku ada! Aku membawanya kesiniRavelive (talk)!"

Sebuah pakaian renang sekolah yang dikeluarkan dari tas kecilnya! Bagian yang menawan adalah namanya "Asia" yang tertulis disana dengan huruf hiragana! Dia juga menggunakannya ketika kita menggunakan kolam renang!

[Apa!?]

Semuanya juga terkejut dengan mendengarnya! Kenapa bisa pakaian renang sekolah muncul keluar dari sana!?

Xenovia memegang Asia dipundaknya dan bertanya serius padanya.

"Kenapa dengan itu, Asia!? Kenapa kau membawa pakaian renang sekolah disini!? Apa kau berencana untuk berenang!?"

Asia menjawab dengan suara sedih.

"…..Ini karena Aku telah diberitahu untuk membawanya sebelum datang kesini oleh Sona-kaichou."

[Sangat besar sepertinya, apa yang Fafnir akan minta untuk harta karun selanjutnya mungkin pakaian renangmu, Asia-san. Kembali sewaktu dikolam, Raja Naga emas itu memberikan tatapan tidak normal padamu. Tidak ada yang salah kalau benda yang sangat dia inginkan saat ini adalah pakaian renang.-Jadi bawalah itu bersamamu. itu pastinya akan menjadi berguna.]

Disaat itu. Pada saat itu ketika dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sampah yang berupa,"Aku, ingin minum air kolam renang dimana Asia-tan berenang didalamnya".

Semenjak saat itu, si Raja Naga mesum ini sudah menginginkan pakaian renang Asia.

Dan Sona-kaichou melihatnya! Dia memprediksinya! Dia mengetahuinya!

Rias bergumam keras. Diama dia terlihat sangat cemburu.

"…..Seperti yang diduga dari Sona! Bisa membaca sampai jauh kedepan…..!Bisakah Aku melampaui Sona!?"

Xenovia lalu melepaskan sebuah teriakan kekaguman disampingnya.

"Seperti yang diduga dari ketua OSIS! sebuah nasihat yang tenang dan akurat!"

"Aku juga mengagumi Sona-kaichou~!"

Bahkan Irina mengeluarkan airmatanya mengalir dari matanya akibat sangat tersentuh.

Apa-apaan. Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Kalian tahu kita sedang ditengah pertempurang melawan seekor Naga Jahat legendaris!?

"Jadi Fafnir mau berenang."

Dan sepertinya Crom Cruach juga mengalami kesalahpahaman~!

Rossweisse-san menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, tidak ada hal yang bisa aku sampaikan.-Hanya satu kata, mengerikan."

Ya, itu benar adanya…..

"Aku akan memberinya untukmu!"

Asia yang memutuskan keinginannya menyerahkan pakaian renangnya pada Fafnir.

Fafnir mendekatkan wajahnya dan–.

[mengunyah Pakaian renang Asia-tan]

Dia mulai memakan pakaian renang–. Dia mengunyahnya!

[Halus, dan terasa segar.]

Aku tidak tahan lagi pada Raja Naga ini! Seseorang, bawakan sebuah dragon-slayer yang benar-benar bisa membunuhnya!

Suara Albion menjadi semakin serius.

[...C-Celana dalam... Celana dalam, pantat, tapi! Aku bukanlah Ketsu-Ryuukou...!]

[Berpeganglah! bertahankanlah dirimu, siputih!]

Ddraig mencoba membawa kembali perasaan Albion. Albion lalu mengatakan ini dengan suara suram.

[...Dengar, Ddraig. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk mengatakannya, tapi...]

[Ada apa, Albion?]

[-Kau bukanlah satu-satunya yang menderita dari Oppai Dragon. Aku juga kesakitan.]

[-!Uu, siputih! K-Kau datang untuk memahamiku...!?]

huh, Ddraig-san kita, untuk sebuah alasan mulai menangis akibat sanga tersentuh…..

[Yeah, tentu saja aku harus. Payudara dan pantat, kenapa kita yang dipanggil sebagai Dua Heavenly Dragon harus menderita untuk hal seperti itu sebanyak ini? Pada satu titik aku memendam dendam pada kau dan Hyoudou Issei, tapi Hyoudou Issei dan Vali bukanlah satu-satunya yang salah disini.-Besar kemungkinan kalau era saat ini adalah buruk bagi Dua Heavenly Dragon.]

[Uu. Aku tahu! Aku bisa memahaminya! Ya! Era ini terlalu pahit untuk kita, Naga legendaris! Bahkan Fafnir dalam kondisi seperti itu!]

…..Ini hanya aku atau mereka berdua mendapati pemahaman satu sama lain?

Mereka berdua berbagi pendapat dengan suara tangisan.

[Ya, Ayo lakukan pembicaraan sampai hati kita tersembuhkan.]

[Yeah, itu mungkin ide yang bagus. ...Begitulah, jadi Aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang menderita.]

Huh, Ini hanya aku, atau sepertinya ada sebuah penyelesaian yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua…..?

"…..Mereka bersikap seperti aku dan Vali yang salah disini."

Aku mengatakan argumenku, tapi Ddraig berbicara kepadaku dengan dingin.

[Maafkan aku kawan. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Albion sementara. Diskusi ini benar-benar penting bagiku sekarang.]

[Ya, Aku juga ingin kau membiarkanku sendiri untuk sementara juga, Vli. Ada hal yang hanya Naga bisa dapat mengerti.]

"Begitu ya…..baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan situasi itu?"

Vali yang berpikir cepat mengarahkan jarinya kepada Fafnir.

–Naga legendaris yang sedang makan pakaian renang sekolah.

"Jangan tanya. Ada beberapa hal yang bahkan aku sendiri mengalami kesulitan menjawabnya."

Serius, jangan tanya aku tentang itu. Aku akan menangis…..Aku juga perlu memberikan kepedulian untuk mendengar Asia setelah ini juga. Naga legendaris kita menciptakan banyak masalah.

Xenovia dan Irina memeluk Asia.

"…..Sejak Aku akan menikahi Ise-san, Aku ingin punya lima anak. Ufufu, ya ampun papa, untukmu memainkan "eroge" lagi, kau benar-benar papa yang nakal….."

"Asia mulailah lari dari kenyataaaaan!Uu,Asiaaaa!"

"Asia-san, bertahanlah! luka yang kau alami tidaklah serius!"

…..Asia! Aku akan memukul Fafnir setelah ini, jadi tolong saat ini bertahanlah!

Fafnir yang telah menyelesaikan mengunyah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

[Aan. kejutan dan barang memukau untuk minggu ini, sekarang meluncur.]

Apa yang muncul dari mulutnya setelah dia mengatakan itu adalah–sebuah benda besar seperti gentong.

Sensei mengambil itu dengan tangannya dan meletakannya diatas pundaknya. Itu seperti sebuah cannon bazooka.

"Fufufu, ini adalah replica dari Tathlum. Lalu sekarang, Aku akan membuat diriku meluncurkan ini untuk melihat sebanyak apa ini akan bekerja terhadap Crom Cruach!"

Sensei mengarahkan sasarannya, dan sebuah tembakan terang ditembakan keluar dari gentong!

Setelah itu ditembakan keluar, itu bergerak berkeliling dengan zig-zag di udara seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri dimana itu menuju kedepan terbang kearah Crom Cruach!

"Hou, Tathlum huh. Ini mengingatkan kembali. Peluru sihir yang akan mengenai. dan itu tidak mungkin dihindari. Bagiku di masa lalu, ini akan menjadi sebuah benda yang mengancam. Akan tetapi, untuk diriku saat ini–"

Crom Cruach membuat sebuah kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangannya,– Kedua tangannya menjadi kekar dengan kasar, dan berubah menjadi tangan seekor Naga raksasa!

Melawan peluru replica Tathlum yang datang langsung padanya dari depan, dia membuat kuda-kuda dengan telapak tangannya seperti dia ingin menepuk seekor lalat.

Sesaat dia mencoba menangkap pelurunya–peluru Tathlum mengubah alurnya dan menghindari dari tangkapan tangan Crom Cruach dengan bergerak dibawahnya!

Pada suatu titik dimana dagunya menunjukan celah–peluru Tathlum mengenainya dengan menciptakan suara ledakan keras! Disaat bersamaan sebuah cahaya emas terang bersinar yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan disekitar kita!

Akibat dari terangnya cahaya Aku menutup mataku…..dan apa yang muncul di mataku setelah cahaya itu menghilang adalah Naga Jahat yang asap ledakan keluar dari kepalanya.

…..Apa itu bekerja? Peluru Tathlum mengenainya telak. Lalu sekarang, seberapa besar kerusakan yang diterimanya?

Apa yang ditunjukan setelah asap menghilang adalah–Crom Cruach yang menghentikan peluru Tathlum dengan menggigitnya menggunakan mulut Naganya yang besar!

Sensei menghela nafas sepertinya ia juga terkejut.

"…..Jadi dia menghentikannya….."

Setelah Crom Cruach memuntahkan peluru Tathlum ketanah, Dia mengubah wujud muka dan tangannya kembali kebentuk seorang manusia.

Kerusakan yang dia dapatkan hingga sekarang hanyalah pakaiannya dan sayapnya.

Crom Cruach berbicara setelah menarik nafas.

"…..Sekaranglah waktunya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya."

Dia berbalik badan dan menyenderkannya ketembok didekatnya. Motivasinya untuk bertarung hilang sepenuhnya.

Vali yang menjadi penasaran bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

"Aku hanya diminta memberi waktu setidaknya sepuluh menit.–Aku pastinya ingin bertarung dengan serius disaat berikutnya aku menemuimu."

Setelah itu, Crom Cruach berhenti berbicara dan menjadi diam. Pertarungan ketat yang kita lakukan berakhir dengan tiba-tiba sama seperti jika itu tidak terjadi.

Setelah kita melihat satu sama lain, kita meninggalkan tempat secepatnya.

Dia bahkan tidak mengejar kita.

Ketika Aku melirik kearahnya sedikit, dia menatap pada Gasper…..

…..Naga Jahat, tidak, Aku berpikir banyak hal yang Aku tidak bisa pahami tentang Naga.

[hide]**Part 3**

Kita menuruni tangga.

"Valerie, Aku akan berada disana sebentar lagi!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Gasper berjalan didepan kita. Dia pasti merasakan kalau Valerie akan berada tepat dibawah.

Ketika kita turun makin jauh kebawah menggunakan tangga, sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran yang mengagumkan muncul tepat didepan kita.

Kita membuka pintu megah tersebut.

Tampilan didalamnya seperti sebuat tempat ritual sendiri, jadi disana ada rak buku dengan patung yang mencekam dan gulungan kertas diberbagai tempat di kamar tersebut.

"…..Gas…..Gasper…..?"

Ketika kita melihat kearah dimana kita mendengar suara Valerie–ada sebuah tempat tidur yang ditempatkan diatas sebuah lingkaran-sihir yang besar yang tergambar dilantai, dan Valerie tidur diatasnya.

Lingkaran-sihir sedang mengeluarkan sinar yang mengerikan, dan kemudian sinarnya itu mulai membungkus Valerie.

"Valeriiiiiiiiiiie!"

Gasper yang berteriak mendatangi lingkaran-sihir, tapi dia tidak bisa mendekat padanya karena pelindung yang menghalangi jalannya.

Gasper menangkap tanda seorang laki-laki–Marius, yang sedang mengendalikan mantera didalam lingkaran-sihir.

"Berhenti! Tolong berhentiiiiiiiii! Tolong jangan ganggu Valerie lebih dari ini! Tolong lepaskan diaaaaa!"

Si brengsek Marius menunjukan sebuah senyum menjijikan kearah permintaan menyakitkan Gasper.

"Ya,Itulah kenapa aku mencoba untuk "melepaskan"nya. Lihat, sebentar lagi Aku akan bisa mengeluarkan Holy Grail yang sedang memakan baik kedua pikiran dan jiwanya~."

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan sangat keras datang dari Valerie, dan itu sepertinya sesuatu mencoba muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Ku!"

"Kita tidak dapat memotongnya!"

Xenovia dan Kiba mencoba untuk memotong menembus pelindung lingkaran-sihir, tapi itu bahkan tidak bisa menunjukan sebuah goresanpun.

Aku juga mencoba untuk meninju pelindung dengan memasukan banyak sekali tenagaku kedalam tinjuku, dan kemudian Marius mengatakan ini dengan senyum menjijikan.

"Oh, tolong tahan diri dari melakukan serangan yang tidak perlu. Jika itu berdampak pada mantera, maka Holy Grail dan pemiliknya keduanya akan tidak selamat. Itu juga tidak berguna jika mantan Gubernur punya sebuah rencana. Aku telah bersentuhan dengan Holy Grail ini lebih dari siapapun, dan telah meneliti tentangnya. Aku benar-benar sadar tentang metode untuk mengeluarkannya daripada siapapun."

Sensei mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran-sihir kecil dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai memeriksa mantera Marius, tapi dia langsung menjentikan lidahnya.

"Ku! Kode pelindung ini adalah…..salah satu milik Tuhan dalam Kitab! Kenapa kau tahu sebuah kode dimana Aku sendiri tidak tahu!? Ini juga satu informasi yang diberikan padamu oleh Rizevim!?"

Marius tersenyum pada pertanyaan Sensei.

"Aku memiliki banyak hal yang diberikan padaku olehnya. Berkat itu, penelitianku pada Holy Grail berjalan lebih jauh dimana Aku dapat membangkitkan makhluk jahat yang seharusnya sudah mati kedunia ini. Diatas itu, sepertinya Valerie Holy Grail memiliki sesuatu aspek yang luar biasa daripada semua pemilik Holy Grail hingga saat ini. Dia khususnya luar biasa dalam menghilangkan kelemahan sebuah makhluk sebanyak mungkin itu bisa dilakukan."

…..Jadi alasan kenapa para Vampir diperkuat dan para Naga Jahat menjadi lebih sulit dikalahkan dengan dragon-slayer itu karena Valerie sangatlah kuat didalam bidang tersebut.

Marius kemudian berhenti mengendalikan mantera.

"Fufufu, berkat itu, Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan aman."

Mantera lingkaran-sihir itu membuat sebuah cahaya yang kuat–dimana itu membungkus Valerie!

…..Sebuah ingatan yang seperti mimpi buruk terputar kembali didalam kepalaku. …..Hal yang sama terjadi pada Asia ketika dia mengalami Sacred Gearnya dikeluarkan darinya oleh Raynare!

"Aku akan menggunakan tembakan-nagaku kalau begitu!"

Rias menghentikanku bersamaan dengan waktu aku membentuk kuda-kudaku!

"Berhenti, Ise! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mantera lepas kendali dengan menggunakan serangan berkekuatan tinggi dengan gegabah!"

"T-Tapi! Kita tidak bisa mengijinkan sesuatu seperti ini terjadi lagi…..!"

Aku tidak ingin melihat hal ini lagi…..!

Sembari Aku tidak bisa mengarahkan tinjuku ke sasaran, apa yang muncul dari tubuh Valerie adalah–sebuah gelas kecil. Sebuah gelas kecil yang bersinar keemasan–. Itu adalah Holy Grail yang merupakan satu dari longinus yang juga merupakan benda pusaka.

"…Aa…"

Valerie kehilangan kesadaran sebagai makhluk hidup secara total dengan dikeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dari dirinya, jadi dia terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Marius mengambil Holy Grail dari Valerie dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jadi inilah–Longinus "Sephiroth Grail". Dan ini merupakan sebuah karya agung dimana itu telah melampau persyaratan untuk melepaskan Balance Breaker."

…..Mantera lingkaran-sihir berakhir begitu juga dengan pelindungnya yang juga menghilang, jadi Gasper lari kesisi Valerie.

"…..Ini sungguh aneh. Untuk mengambil keluar sebuah Longinus, ini sungguh….."

Melihat kejadian ini, hanya Sensei yang menunjukan sebuah ekspresi yang aneh. …..Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu-ragu.

Dengan memeluk Valerie yang tak bernyawa, Gasper memanggil nama penyelamatnya.

"…..Valerie….."

Valerie membuka matanya seperti ia menanggapi suara Gasper dan melihat langsung kedalam mata Gasper.

Valerie yang mengelus wajah Gasper yang sedang menangis.

"…..Kau sungguhlah cengeng, Gasper….. …..Kau selalu menangis sepanjang waktu sejak kau masih kecil… …tapi kau harus menjadi kuat sekarang, benar…..?"

Gasper memegang tangannya dan menangis.

"…..Maafkan aku…..Aku…..tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu….."

"…..Tidak,kau menyelamatkanku…..Di saat paling akhir…..Aku bisa melihatmu lagi Gasper….. …..Teman satu-satunya yang kumiliki… …dan keluarga… …Hey Gasper…"

"…..Ada apa?"

Valerie melihat keatas atap-atap–.

Tidak, dia tidak melihat pada atap-atap. Dia pasti menatap pada tempat lebih diatasnya lagi.

"…..Aku benar-benar ingin…..bisa melihat matahari…..dan jika Aku bisa…..dapat pergi berpiknik dengan semuanya….."

"…..Kau bisa melihatnya. Aku akan membawamu kesana. Ayo juga pergi dan mengadakan piknik."

…..Apa kau memberitahuku sesuatu seperti ini harus terjadi lagi…..?

Asia yang tidak bisa menahan situasi ini memeluku. Dia gemetaran sangat sedih. …..Itu karena Asia juga mengalami pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnya…..

Aku…..Juga mengalami pengalaman ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat kearah Gasper yang sedang melalui pengalaman yang sama aku alami…..

Setelah Valerie mengelus pipi Gasper, dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Gasper.

Dia mengatakan ini sama seperti jika ia berbicara dengannya.

"…..Disini ada…..dirimu yang lain….. …..Jadi Aku perlu bertanya padanya untuk sebuah permintaan yang paling akhir….."

Dia mengatakan ini dengan suara dimana itu seperti akan menghilang.

"…..Aku juga ingin berbicara padamu juga….. Kau jugalah Gasper yang sama, jadi kau juga perlu berbicara pada semuanya disini juga….. …..Ada sebuah tempat untukmu dimana mereka akan mengakuimu….."

Tangan Valerie kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh kebawah.

"…..Aku berharap kau bisa bersama-sama dengan semuanya….."

Itu merupakan kata-kata terakhir Valerie.

"…!"

Gasper menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memeluk tubuh Valerie.

…..Sebuah pemandangan yang sangatlah sedih untuk dilihat. Tapi ada satu orang yang mengambil tindakan tidak tepat dengan bertepuk tangan didalam situasi ini.

Marius Tepes menunjukan sebuah senyum dimana dia memegang Holy Grail dengan satu tangan.

Marius lalu mengatakan ini pada Rias tanpa rasa takut.

"Rias Gremory-sama, tolong tembak aku dengan kekuatan penghancurmu."

Urat Rias keluar diatas dahinya ketika dia mendengarnya dan mengumpulkan banyak sekali kekuatan-demonic kekuatan kehancuran didalam tangannya yang itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"…..Ya, Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi. Bahkan Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih dari ini."

kekuatan-demonic kekuatan kehancuran ditembakan kearah Marius!

"Hancurlah!"

Itu sungguhlah kuat dimana itu juga sangatlah berbahaya jika diterima tanpa bertahan terhadapnya.

Tidak, bahkan dengan sebuah pertahanan biasa akan percuma. Itu karena kau akan hancur bersamaan dengan tindakan untuk bertahan terhadapnya.

Akan tetapi, Marius menunjukan tidak adanya tanda-tanda mengambil tindakan itu, malahan dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri diselimuti oleh kekuatan demonic kehancuran.

…..Apa yang tertinggal adalah Holy Grail yang sedang melayang diudara dan separuh tubuhnya kebawah. Separuh tubuhnya keatas telah lenyap seluruhnya.

Ini akhirnya berakhir…..? Itu apa yang Aku pikirkan untuk seketika semenjak bagian separuh tubuh bawahnya mulai membentuk otot dari daerah dimana itu telah hilang dan mulai membentuk sebuah bentuk. Apa yang muncul disana setelah beberapa saat adalah Marius yang benar-benar bangkit kembali.

Dia terlihat sama persis dengan bagaimana sebelum Rias menghancurkannya dengan menggunakan kekuatan-demonic kehancurannya.

Marius mengaum sambil mengambil Holy Grail yang melayang diudara dengan tangannya lagi.

"Ya, tolong lihat. Aku juga memiliki sifat dimana dapat pulih langsung. Ini karena Holy Grail yang telah ditarik keluar dari tubuh Valerie yang dapat melepasan kekuatannya tanpa adanya penolakan sedikitpun persis ketika ini berada didalam pemiliknya. Ketika Aku mendapati tubuh bagian atasku dihancurkan, Aku rasa meski jiwaku juga dihapuskan….. tapi selama adanya pecahan dari jiwaku tersisa didalam bagian tubuh bawahku, Itu sepertinya Aku bisa hidup kembali dari hanya kerusakan semacam itu."

…..Jadi inilah kemampuan Holy Grail! Dia bisa tetap hidup kembali meskipun bagian tubuh atasnya dihancurkan!

…..Tak heran Grendel berbicara semacam "dia bisa mendapatkan tubuh baru jika jiwanya masih tersisa".

Melihat situasi ini, seseorang bertepuk tangan. Itu bukanlah kita ataupun Marius.

Dari tempat yang gelap di daerah ritual ini, banyak bayangan muncul.

"–Seperti yang Aku pikirkan."

"Kemampuan regenerasimu meningkat."

"Kau sama seperti seorang Phoenix."

Orang yang menunjukan dirinya sendiri semuanya adalah laki-laki paruh baya atau orang yang telah mencapai dan melewati usia pertengahan abad. Semua bertingkah penuh kehormatan.

Mereka besar kemungkinan Vampir berdarah-murni. Mereka pasti seorang anggota kerajaan atau orang yang memiliki jabatan yang dekat, Mereka semua pasti orang-orang yang berpihak dengan Marius.

Marius tersenyum pada penampakan orang-orang itu.

"Oh jik ini bukanlah pamanku tersayang. Persiapan telah dilakukan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin aku meningkatkan jauh kekuatanmu sekarang?"

Marius bertanya. Laki-laki itu mengatakan ini seperti jika mereka berbicara pada kita.

"Vampir yang merupakan penduduk malam yang abadi sebagai makhluk dengan banyak kelemahan."

"Cahaya matahari, air, sebuah salib, dan sebuah air suchi…..Meski sebagai spesies yang superior daripada seorang manusia, kami mengakui kemakmuran mereka karena memiliki kelemahan tersebut."

…..Jadi mereka ingin mengatakan kalau Vampir adalah yang terbaik?

Aku menghela nafas sambil mendengarkan mereka, tapi mereka bahkan berbicara pada hal yang lebih tak masuk akal.

"Kita akan menciptakan kembali diri kita menjadi makhluk baru yang akan melebihi Vampir dengan menggunakan Holy Grail!"

"Dan dengan menggantikan manusia, kita harus menguasai dunia ini. Dengan dikuasai oleh kita yang merupakan makhluk superior, manusia akan bisa mendapatkan keinginan sebenarnya dimana mereka akan menjadi cadangan nyawa kita!"

…..Cadangan nyawa huh. Aku membayangkan seberapa jauh mereka perlu memandang rendah yang lain. Hanya seperti garis keturunan sekelompok kecil Iblis, mereka tidak bisa menolong diri mereka untuk tampil itu sangat penting dan memandang rendah yang lain.

Seorang laki-laki menghela nafas seperti dia merendahkan hati. Para petinggi lanjut berbicara.

"Meski bahkan kita tidak bisa meningkatkan cadangan nyawa kita yang telah ditinggalkan sendiri, itu sungguhlah waktu yang lama sampai kita tiba disini."

"Aku setuju. Akan tetapi, dunia akan berubah ke kondisi dimana seharusnya dari sekarang."

"Satu satunya hal yang tertinggal adalah untuk melenyapkan Raja saat ini dan Carmilla dengan tujuan memulai dunia baru. Maka kita bisa bergerak ke bagian akhir dari rencana kita dimana kita akan menciptakan kembali penduduk negara ini."

"Bahkan meski negara ini bisa mendapatkan Holy Grail, Raja kita itu telah mendesak untuk menjaga situasi saat ini dan menolak ide tentang evolusi Vampir. Dia benar-benar orang yang tolol."

Marius menganggukan kepalanya dan mengarahkan senyumnya pada kita.

"–Dan begitu, baiklah, para peringgi yang mengikutiku punya pendapat seperti itu. Aku hanya peduli pada penelitianku kedepan tentang Holy Grail."

…..Orang ini jugalah gila didalam caranya sendiri. Untuk keinginan itu dia membawa Khaos Brigade kedalam negara ini, dia mengendalikan semua orang tua ini, dan membuat mereka memulai kudeta.

Semua ini hanya untuk penelitiannya sendiri tentang Holy Grail–.

Dan dia bahkan membunuh Valerie yang dianggapnya tidak berguna sekarang.

Azazel-sensei menyipitkan matanya.

"…..kalian ini benar-benar melakukan sebuah sikap yang kasar, serius. Tapi kau tahu, sebuah Longinus benar-benar maha karya yang luar biasa. Hanya dengan seseorang lahir dengannya bisa merusak prinsip didunia ini."

Sensei melihatku dan Vali.

"…..Aku juga?"

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Sensei menunjukan sebuah ekspresi dimana dia terlihat terkejut.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau telah merusak banyak jenis dari prinsip."

Yah, mungkin itu benar jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu…..

"…..Mendapati orang sepertimu dengan memiliki Sacred Gear itu akan menjadi berbahaya. Aku akan membuatmu menyerahkan Holy Grail itu pada kami. Aku akan juga mengijinkan pertempuran dimulai disini tergantung dari jawabanmu."

Rias memperingati Marius dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kalian orang yang juga menggunakan Sacred Gear dan Longinus semau kalian….. Tidakkah kalian berpikir kita tidak bisa saling memahami satu sama lain hanya karena perbedaan dari apa yang kita hargai dan budaya kita?"

Sensei menjawab kembali kata-kata Marius.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan membuatmu menyerahkan itu pada kami Grigori. Penelitian tentang mereka adalah spesialiasi kita. Kita bisa melakukan hal dari menyimpannya dengan aman dan bahkan menyegelnya jauh-jauh. Jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin, maka kau bahkan bisa menyerahkannya pada Odin atau Zeus. Bagaimanapun, benda itu berbahaya. Karena sifat yang dimilikinya, itu adalah sesuatu yang kita perlukan untuk diawasi dan menyimpannya jauh-jauh. Tapi Aku rasa tidak mungkin kau akan mendengarkan bahkan jika Aku mengucapkannya sebanyak ini."

Bahkan Sensei tersenyum miring pada kata-katanya sendiri.

Marius sederhananya hanya membuat senyum tipis. Pastinya tidaklah mungkin mereka akan menyerahkan Holy Grail pada kita dengan baik-baik.

Aku juga mengatakan ini padany setelah mengambil sebuah langkah kedepan.

"Cukup berikan itu kembali pada kami! Kami semua sebal pada idealisme, Kebanggaan, dan nilai Vampir kalian! Holy Grail itu terlalu berbahaya digunakan untuk idealisme kalian!"

Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan itu salah digunakan oleh mereka lebih dari ini! Jika kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka baik-baik, maka kita akan mengambilnya dengan paksa!

Sembari mengabaikanku yang menjadi jengkel, para Vampir mengatakan ini pada Rias dan Sensei.

"Saudari Maou dan mantan Gubernur Fallen Angel. Bahkan didunia para Iblis memiliki darah bangsawan berdiri diatas sembari yang lain mengikuti mereka sejak jaman kuno. Itulah bagaimana kebenaran seharusnya terjadi."

"Ras Kalian juga menggunakan manusia sebagai sumber untuk hidup. Dalam kasus kami makanan kami merupakan manusia tapi kita berbagi ide yang sama."

"Rias Gremory-dono, semenjak kau jugalah bangsawan berdarah-murni, kau harusnya bisa memahami kami. Perbedaan antara bangsawan dan yang lain–"

《Fufufu…fufufufufufufufufufufufu…sampah…ini terlalu menggelikan…》

Itu adalah sebuah tawa yang mengerikan yang bergema diseluruh daerah ritual ini dan mengganggu penampilan para Vampir.

Semua melihat kedalam ruangan dan mengumpulkan pandangannya pada satu titik.

–Itu Gasper.

Ada sebuah aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan itu bertahap menutupi berbagai bagian dari ruangan ini.

Gasper yang berdiri perlahan menunjukan matanya yang bersinar berbahaya dimana Aku tidak bisa berpikir itu mungkin berasal dari dunia ini dimana dia gunakan untuk menatap pada Marius dan para petinggi Vampir.

《Bangsawan….. dan makhluk lain selain mereka…..?》

Area ritual–secara bertahap menjadi tercemar dengan kegelapan.

Mungkin tidak ada seorangpun disini yang bisa menghentikannya–.

《Tunjukan padaku kekuatan yang disebut sebagai mahkluk superior yang kalian semua bicarakan–》

Kegelapan….hitam pekat…. dan gelap….. Ruangan itu mulai ditelan oleh kegelapan dimana itu menkonsumsi semuanya, dan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lapangan dimana kau tidak bisa merasakan adanya sedikitpun cahaya.

Ada juga sebuah perubahan pada Gasper yang menciptakan kegelapan ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya mulai terbungkus dengan kegelapan, dia lalu kehilangan bentuk tubuhnya sebagai manusia, dan mulai membentuk sebuah bentuk makhluk lain.

kedua tangannya menjadi panjang dan tebal dimana ada semacam kuku tajam tumbuh keluar darinya. Punggungnya menjadi besar dimana banyak sayap yang tumbuh keluar dari dalamnya. Kakinya juga memiliki tulang sendi yang berlawanan.

Kepalanya juga membentuk sebuah bentuk yang tampak seperti seekor Naga. Dia memiliki banyak taring yang tumbuh keluar dan juga tanduk, dan mata merahnya bercahaya sangat mengerikan.

《Kooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..!》

Sebuah makhluk seperti binatang mengaum menggema keseluruh penjuru dunia kegelapan ini–.

…..Apa yang muncul adalah sebuah makhluk besar yang tingginya mencapai lima meter dan memiliki aura kegelapan yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

…..Kau mengatakan padaku kalau ini adalah wujud sebenarnya Gasper…..?

Aku–tidak, kami, kelompok Gremory, hanya bisa menyaksikan sambil tubuh kami gemetaran.

Vali adalah satu satunya yang melipat tangannya dan menyaksikan dalam diam…..

"…..Fenomena ini adalah….."

Bahkan Azazel-sensei yang kaya akan pengetahuan tentang Sacred Gear menunjukan mata serius pada situasi ini.

"I-Ini adalah…..!"

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Bahkan para petinggi Vampir mendapati suara mereka gemetaran menyaksikan penampilan itu.

Hanya Marius yang tetap tenang dan melihat pada Gasper dengan sangat hati-hati seperti jika ia mencoba menganalisisnya.

"…..Tolong tenanglah, paman. Ini pasti adalah wujud sebenarnya Gasper Vladi yang Euclid-dono laporkan pada kita. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang perlu kalian semua takutkan tentang itu. Itu akan menjadi bahan tertawaan jika kita, Vampir yang telah mengalami evolusi, dikalahkan terhadap sebuah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh makhluk berdarah-separuh biasa."

Para petinggi yang diberitahu seperti itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"B-Begitu ya. Itu benar."

"Kami adalah Vampir yang mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang melampaui kekuatan biasa karena Holy Grail. Bagi kami yang akan bergerak ke tahap selanjutnya tidak mungkin dikalahkan hanya oleh darah-separuh biasa–"

Lalu satu dari Vampir itu ditelan oleh sebuah mulut besar yang menyerupai seekor buaya yang lahir dari dasar kegelapan–.

《Apa maksudnya dengan itu…..tahap selanjutnya?》

Gasper yang tertawa keras….. atau Aku harus mengatakan dia aslinya begitu.

Dari berbagai bagian ruangan, makhluk hitam yang Aku tak pernah lihat sebelumnya muncul. Naga berkepala-tiga, seekor kupu-kupu yang memiliki wujud seperti kadal, seekor makhluk seperti Naga dan juga sebuah bunga, Raksasa bermata satu…..makhluk semacam itu muncul dari berbagai bagian lapangan kegelapan ini dan mereka mulai berjalan kearah para Vampir.

Para Vampir yang gemetaran pada pemandangan ini. Hanya Marius yang bersikap tenang, tapi satu orang laki-laki membuat ekspresi marah dan mulai menciptakan serangga dan binatang dari tubuhnya.

"Sebuah teknik serupa yang bukanlah kemampuan yang hanya kau miliki! Makhluk biasa yang lahir dari kegelapan mungkin tidaklah–"

Desiran keras terdengar. Orang yang baru saja berteriak itu dibawa pergi oleh seekor monster burung.

Dia dikelilingi oleh monster dilokasi dia dibawa, dan lalu–.

"B-Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Dia dimakan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun–.

…Apa-apaan ini. …..Gasper, apa kau melakukan ini…..? Kau bahkan bisa menciptakan hal menakutkan seperti ini juga…..?

Jadi ini adalah kekuatan sebenarnya Gasper dan juga wujudnya yang sebenarnya–.

Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri berhenti gemetaran, tapi monster kegelapan bertambah dan memojokan para Vampir seperti mereka menutupi lapangan ini.

Tapi para monster itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda melukai kita.

"Hii!"

"I-Ini tidak bisa! Kekuatan kita tidak mau bekerja meski kita telah berevolusi!"

"A-Apa apaan ini!?"

"Apa-apaan kamu ini!?"

Para Vampir menolak mati-matian, tapi para monster kembali dari kegelapan tak peduli berapa kali mereka dikalahkan.

《Tahukah kau kenapa kekuatan Vampirmu tidak bekerja dengan benar? Itu karena Aku menghentikan kekuatanmu yang telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail.》

Dia menghentikan kemampuan mereka!? D-Dia bahkan bisa melakukan hal semacam itu!? M-Maka ini hal normal jika para Vampir tua itu mengalami kesulitan!

Mereka akhirnya mendapati kakinya tertangkap, dan lalu kegelapan menyelimuti mereka untuk memastikan mereka tidak bisa mengubah tubuhnya.

"Ku! Sebuah hal "imitasi" yang menjijikan lahir dari perut manusia untuk gaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan datang mendekat! Kau makhluk rendaaaah! K-Kami memiliki darah bangsawan….. dan kami memiliki banyak sejarah dan tradisi yang tidak mungkin bisa kau bayangkan–"

《–Lakukan, makan mereka.》

Para petinggi dari Vampir dimakan oleh monster kegelapan dengan sinyal tersebut.

Akibat adegan ekstrem ini, Asia menutup matanya dan menghalangi telinganya.

Setelah para peringgi Vampir semuanya dimakan oleh monster kegelapan, seorang laki-laki mulai bertepuk tangan.

Marius bahkan makin menunjukan wajah penuh dengan rasa percaya diri didalam situasi macam itu.

"Mengagumkan. Belakangan ini telah lahir darah-separuh dengan kekuatan abnormal. Mereka sebagian besar adalah pemilik Sacred Gear…..tapi kau lebih dari pengecualian diantara mereka. Aku melihat kau punya sebuah potensi yang menyaingi Holy Grail. Bagaimana dengan ini? Akankah kau membantuku dalam penelitianku?"

Ambisinya untuk penelitiannya pastinya sangat gila semenjak dia bisa bertanya hal itu didalam situasi macam ini.

Tapi reaksi Gasper sederhananya merupakan kemarahan.

《….Maksudmu seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Valerie?》

"Apa itu membuatmu marah? Yah, tolong dengarkan aku. Pada awalnya, penelitian tentang Holy Grail adalah–"

Suara sebuah angin. Gasper memanjangkan tangannya dan mengayunkannya kearah samping.

Marius tak bisa bereaksi akibat kecepatan dan mendapati tangan kirinya hancur.

"Oh, ya ampun….. Kau sungguh kasar. Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang hanya seperti ini itu percuma terhadap tubuhku yang telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail–"

Tapi tangan kirinya yang seharusnya tubuh kembali tidak terjadi bahkan meskipun Holy Grail bersinar dalam emas.

Bahkan Marius menjadi terheran-heran pada hal itu, jadi dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"…..Huh? Apa. Tanganku tidak tumbuh kembali…..Apa kekuatan Holy Grail melemah? Itu tidak mungkin, Lalu apa yang sedang….."

《….》

Gasper mengayunkan tangannya kesamping dengan paksa sekali lagi sembari diam.

Marius melompat menjauh dari lokasi dan mencoba menghindarinya, tapi mulut seperti-buaya muncul dari tanah lagi dan menggigit kakinya.

Tangan Gasper mencapainya dan menghancurkan kaki kanannya.

"Ku!"

Marius terjatuh diatas pantatnya.

"…..Jadi kau mengambil kakiku kali ini, Tapi ini bukanlah apa-apa–"

Meskipun dia membuat Holy Grail bersinar, Kakinya tidaklah sembuh. Bahkan tangannya yang hancur sebelumnya tidaklah sembuh juga.

Bahkan Marius mulai mengubah ekspresinya pada hal ini dan Berbicara akan keraguannya.

"…..Kenapa? Kenapa ini tidak sembuh? Kedua tangan dan kakiku! Kenapa tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda penyembuhan juga!? Tidak ada juga sebuah perubahan Vampir padaku juga! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah wujud menjadi seekor kelelawar, serangga, atau bahkan seekor binatang!? Ini juga karena Aku mendapati seluruh kemampuanku dihentikan!? Ini tidak bisa terjadi! Tidak seperti pamanku, Aku memegang langsung pada Holy Grail jadi sesuatu seperti menghentikan kemampuanku tidak bisa terjadi….."

Dia menjadi terkejut saat melihat lukanya.

–Itu karena tangan dan kakinya mulai ditelan oleh sesuatu yang hitam dari lukanya.

"…..L-Lukaku…..telah digerogoti oleh kegelapan…..? Kegelapan yang menghentikan regenerasiku….? Tidak, sesuatu seperti ini tidak bisa terjadi…..! Apa kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau bahkan diatas Holy Grail?"

《Ada yang salah? Jika kau ingin meregenerasi dirimu sendiri, maka cepatlah. Aku sederhananya bisa menghancurkan bagian tersebut lagi.》

Gasper mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah.

Marius mulai panik, jadi dia mencoba menenangkan Gasper.

"T-Tunggu, Tenanglah. …..Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika Aku membuat Clone Valerie untukmu dengan Holy Grail ini! Aku bisa juga menggunakan suatu metode untuk menemukan jiwanya! Ini bukanlah kesepakatan yang buruk-kan? Jadi kembalilah ke Jepang dengan membawa clonenya bersamamu. Kau seharusnya puas dengan itu!"

Kata-katanya menjadi sesuatu yang makin membuat Gasper kian marah. Gasper lalu mengatakan ini dengan suara kecil, tapi bernada berat.

《…..Jangan bicara lagi. Kemungkinan membangkitkan Valerie dan alasan untukmu bertahan bukanlah hal yang sama.–Kau hanyalah harus mati disini.》

Gasper kian mendekatkan jaraknya. Marius mencoba melarikan diri bahkan dengn merangkak dilantai.

Tidak ada bahkan sedikitpun rasa percaya diri yang dia miliki sebelumnya pada ekspresinya sekarang ini. Sederhananya keputusasaannya kian menguat.

"P-Pergi."

Dia meletakkan Holy Grail kedepan dan berteriak kearah Gasper.

"Pergiiiiiiiiiii! Kau darah-separuh yang menjijiiiiiiikan!"

Semua monster yang diciptakan didalam ruangan ini mengelilingi Marius.

Vali mengatakan satu hal ketika dia melihat ini.

"Rias Gremory, Kau akan besar kemungkinan mendapatkan larangan dalam menggunakan pengikutmu di masa depan dalam waktu dekat. Dan Aku bukan berbicara tentang Hyoudou Issei tapi itu.–Gasper Vladi bahkan menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang lebih berbahaya daripada Hyoudou Issei."

"…."

Rias tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Vali.

Gasper berdiri didepan Marius dan mengatakan ini langsung padanya.

《–Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku ijinkan bahkan sedikitpun pecahan tubuhmu tertinggal didunia ini. Silahkan mendapati jiwamu dimakan oleh jiwa juga dan matilah.》

Kata itu menjadi sebuah sinyal, jadi semua monster melompat kearah Marius.–dengan tujuan memakannya.

"A, a, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hanya teriakannya bergema keseluruh penjuru ruangan–.

[hide]**Part 4**

Dilantai paling bawah basement yang merupakan area ritual, lapangan kegelapan mulai menghilang.

Setelah semua petinggi yang berhubungan dengan kudeta dikonsumsi oleh kegelapan, kegelapan yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat ini mulai menghilang dan yang tertinggal disana adalah Gasper yang berubah menjadi seekor monster.

Sensei bergegas untuk segera memberi pertolongan Valerie sesaat Maris dan Vampir yang lain mati, dan dia mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran-sihir untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"…..Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku."

Sensei memiliki perasaan heran tentang hasil dari mantera ini sejak tadi. Sensei yang sedang memeriksa tubuhnya beberapa saat menghentikan tangan.

"…..Begitu ya, Sepertinya Aku bisa menjawab kecurigaanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rias bertanya, Sensei lalu menunjuk pada Valerie.

"Sepertinya Holy Grail anak ini adalah sebuah sub-spesies dari awal. Holy Grail lain telah ada ketika yang asli seharusnya ada hanya satu. Jadi ada Holy Grail lain didalam anak ini. Aku mendapati ini aneh. Meskipun tadi adalah sebuah pengeluaran untuk Longinus, itu terlalu tenang. Didalam penelitianku, Aku mendapati hipotesis kalau sebuah pengeluaran Longinus akanlah mencolok mata."

[-!?]

Semuanya menjadi terkejut pada kata-kata Sensei sekarang!

Serius!? Jadi Longinusnya adalah sub-spesies dan ada dua buah Holy Grail!?

"T-Tapi, Aku pikir tidak bisa ada lebih dari dua Longinus disaat yang sama?"

Aku bertanya pada Sensei. Ini adalah apa yang diberitahukan setidaknya padaku. Jadi itu berarti sarung tangan Sekiryuutei selain punyaku tidak bisa ada disaat yang sama.

Sensei mengangguk.

"Iya, itu benar. Jadi inilah apa yang terjadi. Aku pikir ini adalah sebuah sub-spesies dimana dua darinya dianggap sebagai satu. Semenjak hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Aku perlu memeriksanya lagi lebih teliti. –Walau begitu, dia belumlah mati. toh, yang satunya secara ajaib tertinggal ditubuhnya. Jadi dia akan kembali ke kondisi aslinya jika kita mengembalikan apa yang telah dicuri. …..Serius, Aku tidak bisa memahami pemilik Longinus sama sekali."

Pada pernyataan yang sensei buat, dia menghela nafas–

[Oh.]

Semuanya menunjukan tanda kelegaan.

Aku sungguh senang! Jadi ini bukan seperti Valerie meninggal! Sial! Semenjak kejadian ini terjadi tepat didepan mataku lagi, Aku…..Aku hanyalah senang….. Aku hampir membenci bagaimana aku tidak berdaya membiarkan Gasper dan Valerie mengalami kesedihan yang sama sepertiku.

"Aku sungguh senang….."

Bahkan Asia meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan.

"Bawa kesini Holy Grail itu padaku."

Sensei memulai mantera untuk memasukan kembali Holy Grail kedalam Valerie yang telah dicuri oleh Marius.

Akan tetapi, untuknya sampai memiliki dua Holy Grail…..apa itu karena pengaruh dari kondisi mentalitasnya yang sangat buruk?

Disaat aku berpikir hal itu–Aku memberikan tatapanku pada Gasper yang telah berubah menjadi seekor hewan hitam. Gasper yang berubah menyaksikan prosedur penghidupan kembali Valerie.

"Luar biasa….."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu sambil menelan air liurku, Gasper tertawa dengan nada kecil.

《Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya, Sekiryuutei.》

Mengetahui…..? Apa yang dimaksudnya?

Sembari mengesampingkan aku yang sedang ragu-ragu mengenai itu, Rias bertanya padanya.

"…..Kau bukanlah Gasper,kan?"

《Ya. Akulah Gasper. Kecuali, Aku bisa mengatakan kalau Aku Gasper, tapi bukanlah Gasper. Apa yang dimiliki anak ini ketika dia berada didalam kandungan ibunya adalah sebuah pecahan kesadaran dari Balor yang telah rusak.》

Mendengar itu, Sensei mengubah ekspresinya akibat terkejut.

"Balor? Apa kau mengatakan padaku kalau kaulah Dewa Jahat Balor dari Mitologi Irish?"

Balor? Dewa Jahat? Ada juga kata Balor di Sacred Gear Gasper,kan?

"Sensei, Apa ada hubungannya antara Sacred Gear Gasper dengan Dewa itu?"

Aku bertanya. Sensei menjawabku dengan perasaan meluap-luap.

"…..Balor adalah Dewa yang paling terkenal dengan memiliki mata jahat. Dia juga terkenal sebagai Dewa yang mengendalikan Crom Cruach. Aku dengar kalau Sacred Gear itu dinamakan "Forbidden Balor View" itu sebagai acuan padanya. …..Tapi, Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau Balor yang sebenarnya juga berada didalamnya. Inikah alasan kenapa Tathlum yang tadi tidak menanggapi Balor karena itu merupakan sebuah replica dari aslinya?"

《Itulah kenapa aku memberitahumu kalau aku adalah pecahan dari kesadaran Balor. Aku telah kehilangan keilahianku dan hanya kekuatan jahatku yang tersisa. Meski begitu Balor yang sebenarnya telah dibunuh oleh Dewa Lugh. Akulah "Gasper Vladi". Sacred Gear sungguhlah benda yang menarik. Itu bisa memiliki apapun dari seekor Naga legendaris dan monster sampai bahkan kekuatan Dewa Jahat. Tuhan dalam Kitab yang menciptakan Sacred Gear sungguhlah pasti makhluk yang menakutkan.》

…..A-Aku tidak memahaminya, tapi itu sepertinya Sensei telah memahaminya jadi dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan berkata. "Aku mengerti sekarang~".

Y-Yah, Aku akan memintanya untuk menjelaskan padaku dengan cara yang lebih sederhana setelah ini.

"Apa yang kau maksud ketika kau mengatakan Aku seharusnya sudah mengetahuinya barusan?"

《Ketika kau mengamuk, saudara dari Maou Lama mendapati waktunya terhenti untuk sesaatkan? Itu karena Aku mendapati diriku sendiri terhubung dengan pandanganmu. Lihat, seperti inilah–》

–!

Apa yang aku lihat sekarang secara tiba-tiba berubah. Hei, aku melihat pada…..diriku sendiri? Apa yang muncul dipengelihatanku adalah diriku sendiri! Diriku sendiri didalam wujud armor.

《Sekarang ini, Aku mengubah pandanganku denganmu. Itulah mengapa kau bisa melihat pemandangan melalui mataku.》

…..W-Wow….. J-Jadi dia bahkan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika Aku berpikir tentang itu, Aku memang mendengar kalau Aku menggunakan kemampuan seperti Gasper sewaktu melawan Shalba ketika aku mengamuk menggunakan Juggernaut Drive padanya. Meski Aku pikir kalau itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari kekuatan tersembunyi Sekiryuutei….. Jadi kekuatan Gasper bangkit bersamaan dengan kekuatan Sekiryuutei.

–Ah, pandanganku kembali ke normal.

Kiba yang sedang mendengarkan itu disampingku bertindak kalau dia yakin.

"Jadi fenomena yang terjadi waktu itu akibat dari pecahan kedua kekuatan Ise-kun dan Gasper-kun…..!? Sampai bisa beresonansi dengan Juggernaut Drive….. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin semenjak itu adalah Dua Heavenly Dragon dan Dewa Jahat yang sekali mengendalikan Crom Cruach…..!?"

Mengabaikan Kiba yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, Xenovia dan Irina mendatangi Gasper pelan-pelan.

"Apa kau benar-benar Gasper?"

"Kau berubah menjadi besar…..jadi Aku ketakutan."

Mereka berdua telah terbiasa pada wujud ini seperti jika mereka telah melupakan ketakutan yang mereka dapati beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, bahkan Aku menjadi terbiasa pada penampilan ini….. Semenjak banyak hal terjadi, kesadaranku menjadi terasa aneh.

Gasper yang tidak menunjukan respon pada kepada dua anak perempuan yang merasa bersalah ini, berjalan kearah Valerie.

Tangan Gasper yang berubah total mulai mengelus pipi Valerie yang sedang terbaring.

《Untuk sebuah alasan, Aku merasa Aku perlu menyelamatkan anak ini yang sedang dirasuki oleh Holy Grail. Sangatlah kuat, begitu. Itu merupakan sebuah perasaan berbeda pada diriku yang lain yang merasa berhutang padanya. …..Inikah ungkapan terima kasihku kepadanya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan benar tentang hal itu, tapi besar sepertinya, dia telah menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa sadar bahkan sebelum itu bangkit seluruhnya. Bahkan pecahan kesadaran Balor yang menjadi aku adalah sesuatu yang dia panggil dengan menggunakan Holy Grail…..dan dia menciptakanku dengan itu…..?》

"Kau mengatakan apa yang melahirkan Gasper adalah Valerie ketika dia masih kecil…..? Jadi alasan kenapa Rias dapat mereinkarnasi gasper itu akibat dari pecahan Balor yang telah kehilangan keilahiannya….. Dan apakah alasan kenapa Gasper lahir dengan "Forbidden Balor View" akibat dari ketertarikannya oleh kekuatan Balor…..? Ini pastilah sebuah gurauan untuk mendapati makhluk sebenarnya berada didalamnya meski menjadi makhluk yang merupakan sebuah tiruan darinya. Kenapa Crom Cruach tidak menunjukan respon yang kuat apapun padanya tadi? Tapi, Itukah–"

Sepertinya Sensei mencapai pada banyak pemikiran dan sekarang ini bergumam.

Gasper lalu memberitahu Sensei.

《Wujud ini–merupakan setidaknya sesuatu yang tercipta akibat penggabungan dari Sacred Gear dan Balor didalam diriku. Kau bisa mengatakan ini adalah Balance Breaker, tapi itu juga bukan. Ya.–Aku mungkin bisa juga menyebutnya dengan "Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast".》

Jadi kau memberinya sebuah nama! Ada waktunya ketika sesuatu seperti sebuah nama dikirimkan dari Sacred Gear keotak…..tapi jika itu adalah seseorang yang mencapai sub-spesies Balance Breaker, Aku rasa dia akan menolah nama itu dan memberikan sebuah nama yang mereka pikirkan sendiri.

Meski orang yang menamai mode [Ratu]-ku adalah Sairaorg-san.

Sensei melihat pada kondisi Gasper sekali lagi dan bergumam.

"…..Ini pastilah mungkin sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai sebuah kelas Longinus segera. Tidak, ini telah mencapai level dimana kau bisa menyebutnya demikian. Ini telah menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear yang berbeda dari "Forbidden Balor View"."

Serius!? Jadi ini akan menjadi yang ke-empat belas!? Hanya ada tiga belas hingga sekrang tapi itu tidak berarti mereka hanya membatasi pada tiga belas saja. Ini sederhananya hanya tiga belas dari mereka yang telah muncul didunia ini hingga sekarang.

Itulah mengapa ini tidaklah aneh jika ada yang yang ke-empat belas. Tapi apa kau mengatakan padaku kalau itu adalah Gasper….?

Rias bertanya pada Sensei sambil menghirup nafas.

"…..Apa kau mengatakan padaku kalau itu adalah Longinus baru…..?"

"Yah, Aku akan memeriksanya agar mendapatkan lebih detail sekali Aku kembali ke Grigori."

Itulah apa yang Sensei katakan.

–Lalu kegelapan Gasper yang berubah menjadi binatang memudar.

《…..Ya ampun, sepertinya aku mencapai batasku. Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada kalian dan tidur sejenak.》

Kegelapan mulai memudar, tapi bersamaan dengan dia kembali ke Gasper yang sebenarnya, Gasper yang lain berbicara sambil dia tersenyum dengan mulut binatangnya yang besar.

《Kalian semua dari Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, Aku adalah sebuah keberadaan yang akan mengikat semuanya dalam kegelapan. Akan tetapi, Aku berjanji kalau Aku tidak akan melukai kalian semua dengan segala cara. Aku akan mengawasi kalian semua melalui diriku yang lain.》

Gasper yang lain melihat sekeliling, pada kita semua.

《Rias-buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-senpai, Asia-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Irina-senpai, Ravel-san, Rossweisse-san, Azazel-sensei, dan Sekiryuutei–Ise-senpai. Kalian semua adalah rekanku yang paling berharga–》

Setelah dia menyelesaikan berkata itu pada kami, kegelapan menghilang total dan Gasper jatuh ditempat dimana dia menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Rias memeluk Gasper yang kembali kewujud asalnya. Ada airmata dimatanya.

"…..Aku tahu. Aku tidak peduli apapun dirimu. Kau adalah pengikutku. Benar, Gasper….."

Melihat kejadian yang emosional, semua anggota disini menganggukan kepala mereka sambil matanya berair.

Yeah, Gasper adalah rekan kita yang berharga! dia adalah juniorku yang berharga!

Ketika Aku berpikir itu sangat kuat, Sensei menyatakan kalau mantera untuk menghidupkan Valerie kembali telah selesai.

Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya mengkilat. Holy Grail yang telah dicuri dari Valerie kembali ketubuhnya.

"Dia seharusnya membuka matanya dengan ini….."

Semenjak Sensei mengatakan itu, semuanya mengamatinya….. Tapi dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sensei menjadi ragu-ragu dan mulai memeriksanya.

"…..Ini aneh. Dia bernafas. Tapi hanya kesadarannya yang tidak kembali…..? Adakah sesuatu yang lain yang hilang?"

Sensei mengangkat kepalanya pada situasi ini, tapi sebuah suara milik orang yang lain menggema.

"Ah, mungkin kesadarannya yang telah hilang sekali tidak akan kembali selain kau memasukan ini kembali kepadanya juga~."

Vali menunjukan ekspresi penuh dengan amarah pada kemunculan orang itu.

"–Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu, Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

Orang yang muncul didepan kita adalah orang tua yang berbicara dengan sikap aneh dan dengan sebuah tawa bodoh.

Dan disamping orang tua itu–sebuah gelas yang menyerupai Holy Grail melayang diudara. Semuanya membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihatnya!

Laki-laki itu–Rizevim lanjut berbicara sambil dia menunjukan senyum miring.

"Ya, jumlah Holy Grail yang dimiliki Valerie-chan adalah–berjumlah tiga. Jadi ini adalah sebuah sub-spesies Longinus yang sangatlah luar biasa semenjak itu terdapat tiga dalam satu paket~. Aku telah membuat diriku mengeluarkan satu sebelumnya~. Meski sepertinya Marius-kun tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ada beberapa padanya~. Ini benar-benar membuatku tertawa dari seorang yang mengaku-aku sendiri sebagai peneliti Holy Grail!"

–!Terdapat tiga…..Holy Grail!? dan dia telah mengeluarkan satu darinya!?

Rizevim yang tertawa vulgar berhenti dan memberikan salamnya pada Vali.

"Uncha Uhyohyo~! Ini kakekmu Rizevim disini tau~? Lalu sekarang, waktunya kita bersenang-senang akan dimulai dari sini~. Jadi semua anak baik akan mendengar orang tua ini, okay "

–Keinginan jahatnya akan segera dimulai.


	94. Chapter 94

Life.4 Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Putra Bintang Fajar)[sunting]

[hide]**Part 1**

Laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna perak dimana Holy Grail mengambang disampingnya. Disebelahnya ada seorang anak perempuan kecil–separuh Ophis yang lain, Lilith.

Orang tua berambut perak itu menunjukan senyum jahat menyeringai dan menatap Vali.

Vali sendiri menunjukan kemarahan yang besar di ekspresinya dimana Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya semarah ini. Dia cukup jengkel ketika Kuroka dan Sensei telah dikalahkan oleh Cao Cao…..tapi sekarang ini dia bahkan lebih jengkel lagi.

Melihat kemarahan Vali, Rizevim tertawa.

"Uhyahyahyahya! Kakekmu ini hampir mengalami Orgasme mendapati cucuku tersayang melihat kepadaku dengan mata seperti itu!"

Semenjak kita sampai sejauh ini, Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan orang tua ini pada Vali.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua?"

Sensei mengatakan ini dengan sebuah ekspresi serius.

"…..Dia memerintahkan anaknya, dengan kata lain Ayah Vali, untuk "menyiksa Vali"."

–!

…..Apaan sih. Apa dia menyuruhnya untuk menyiksa cucunya sendiri…..?

Mungkin dia mendengar kita berbicara, jadi Rizevim menunjukan sebuah muka tidak senang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya~. Kau tahu Aku hanya memberikan nasehat berharga kepada putraku yang idiot untuk "menggertaknya jika kau takut padanya"? Yah, jika seorang Hakuryuukou telah lahir dalam sanak saudara seorang Maou, maka putra idiotku yang pengecut dan memiliki otak yang rapuh seperti tofuu itu secara mental tidak akan bisa menahannya~."

Memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dengan bakat istimewa, huh. Aku tidak cukup memahaminya semenjak aku belum pernah menjadi orang tua, tapi malah menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa mencintai putranya sendiri kemudian menjadi cemburu dan ketakutan jika anaknya itu tumbuh besar dengan bakat yang melebihinya?

Rizevim mulai menyeringai.

"Pada akhirnya, Vali-kyun tidak bisa menahan perlakuan ayahnya kepada dirinya jadi dia melarikan diri dari rumah~ Aku dengar kalau kau telah dibesarkan oleh Azazel-kun di Grigori~. Aku sangat bahagia mengetahuinya, semenjak paman Azazel sangat pandai membesarkan seseorang~."

Sensei menatap tajam Rizevim dengan kebencian.

Lalu Vali bertanya padanya.

"…..Meski ini percuma. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Huh? Oh, kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada papamu setelah itu~? Uhyahyahyahya, Aku membunuhnya! Karena dia itu seorang pengecut~. Itu membuatku tergelitik ketika aku melihatnya seperti itu. Jadi Aku akhirnya membunuhnya Oh, kau terkejut~? Apa kau marah karena papamu dibunuh~?"

Vali mengatakan ini dengan datar kepada kakeknya yang berbicara dengan cara yang bodoh.

"Tidak demikian Aku telah berencana untuk membunuhnya juga.–selain itu, ini membuatku senang."

Aura Vali disekeliling seluruh tubuhnya meningkat seperti itu membawa semangatnya untuk bertarung.

"Meski demikian Aku paling ingin membunuhmu….. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang bisa memanggil dirinya sendiri Maou Lucifer yang disebut sebagai "Bintang Fajar"…..!"

Sinar dari armor putihnya menjadi semakin terang.

Rizevim hanya tersenyum senang melihat itu.

"…..Itu bagus. Kau benar-benar memiliki mata yang bagus. Kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Azazel-chin. Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau cucuku yang sangat cengeng tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang bisa mengeluarkan niat membunuh sangat tebal ketika Aku membandingkan dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya dan yang sekarang~!"

Sensei menghentikan Vali yang akan menyerangnya dengan menanyai Rizevim.

"…..Rizevim, rencana apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan Holy Grail itu? Rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan menghidupkan kembali Naga Jahat?"

Ya, apa yang ingin Rizevim coba lakukan dengan Holy Grail? Alasan kenapa Naga Jahat dihidupkan karena orang ini dan Euclid mengendalikan Marius dari bayangan.

Apa yang mereka coba dapatkan dengan melakukan itu semua?

Hanya apa tujuan dari Khaos Brigade yang baru ini–?

Rizevim mengatakan ini dengan bangga bersamaan dia melihat pada Holy Grail.

"Uhyahyahyahya, kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahumu sebagai sebuah hadiah spesial~,–Ini adalah sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Sebuah kebenaran yang dibawa kepada "dunia" kita.–Sebuah "dunia lain" yang "kita" tidak mengetahui tentangnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang diperkirakan sejak dahulu kala, tapi keberadaannya akhirnya dibuktikan~."

"–!"

Apa Sensei memiliki sebuah petunjuk tentang itu? Dia melirik kepadaku sedikit…..

Huh? Aku terkait kepada hal itu…..?

Rizevim melanjut sambil dia merasa curiga.

"Kau bisa memahami apa yang aku katakan-kan, Azazel-kun~? Ya, ini terjadi ketika Dewa Jahat Loki datang untuk menyerang Jepang dan itulah kapan kemungkinan itu menjadi kenyataan."

Rizevim menunjuk padaku.

"Dan kaulah orang yang membuatnya itu terjadi, Oppai Dragon-kun~ Kau datang melakukan hubungan dengan Chichigami yang merupakan seorang Dewa dari dunia lain."

–!

C-Chichigami! Aku benar melakukan hubungan dengan peri yang melayani Chichigami menggunakan Bilingual dalam pertarungan melawan Loki! Yap, peri itu benar mengatakan kalau Chichigami adalah seorang Dewa dari dunia lain!

Rizevim melanjutkan.

"Tahukah kamu kalau Dewa itu adalah seorang Dewa yang tidak diketahui yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua mitologi di "dunia" ini? Itu bukan dari kitab, itu bukan dari mitologi Norse, itu bukan dari mitologi Hindu, dan itu bukan dari mitologi Jepang. Jadi seorang Dewa yang bahkan kita tidak tahu dan itu datang dari sebuah dunia yang bahkan kita tidak punya sebuah petunjuk tentangnya datang membuat kontak dengan dunia ini. Didalam para peneliti yang meneliti dunia lain, ini pada dasarnya sebuah peristiwa yang revolusioner."

…..Jadi itulah bagaimana sebabnya. Sebuah dunia yang tidak diketahui dan seorang Dewa yang tidak diketahui. Dunia kita dikatakan merupakan susunan dari dunia manusia, Underworld, Surga dan wilayah lain dimana para Dewa lain dari mitologi berbeda tinggal.

Jadi dunia dimana Chichigami-sama tinggal adalah dunia lain yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui huh.

Rizevim mengatakan ini sambil ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, inilah apa yang Aku pikirkan.–Lalu bagaimana kalau Aku menyerang mereka? Seperti itu!"

Me-Menyerang mereka!? Kesan semua orang berubah akibat satu kata itu.

Semuanya lanjut mendengarkan pada apa yang Rizevim katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi masalahnya, itu tidaklah mungkin. Alasannya akibat keberadaan seekor Naga Luar Biasa yang menjaga dimensi "dunia" ini yang membuat itu sulit untuk pergi ke dunia mereka. Ya, Aku berbicara tentang Great Red-san."

Setelah berceramah sebanyak itu, Sensei berteriak seperti kalau dia mengerti sesuatu.

"…..Aku tau, kau mengincar Great Red!"

Rizevim menunjukan sebuah senyum sangat senang ketika melihat tanggapan Sensei.

"Tepat sekali! Kau benar-benar cerdas, Azazel-kun! Aku akan senang memberimu hadiah dengan sebuah nilai sempurna! Jadi Aku ingin mengalahkan Great Red-kun dan mendobrak kedalam dunia mereka."

…..Mengalahkan Great Red!? Hei, ini menjadi benar-benar serius! Jadi dengan tujuan ingin masuk kedunia lain…..dia mencoba untuk mengalahkan Naga besar itu!

"Tapi Great Red adalah sebuah eksistensi besar. Dia sangat sangatlah kuat. Serius dia sangat kuat. Dia luar biasa kuat. Bahkan jika Aku mencoba untuk mengadu Ophis melawannya untuk mengalahkannya, si bocah bodoh Cao Cao itu malah menyeparuhkan Dewa-Naga-chan jadi situasinya memburuk. Lalu kau mungkin berpikir kita hanya perlu membuat dua eksistensi yang telah terbagi menjadi satu lagi, tapi itu tidaklah sesederhana itu, kau tahu?"

Lilith yang ada disebelah orang itu berdiri tanpa emosi. Dia menunjukan tanda-tanda tidak bergerak.

Ceramah Rizevim berlanjut.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan bisa mengalahkan Great Red? Aku? Tidak mungkin. Aku akan terbunuh. Lalu haruskan Aku mencuri Samael? Jika Aku melakukannya, si tua Hades akan benar-benar menyentak, dan lebih parah lagi kutukannya akan terlalu kuat untuk pasukan kami yang akan kena cambukan karena itu adalah Naga Jahat yang dimodifikasi. Maka hanya ada satu pilihan yang tersisa.–Bagaimana jika Aku membuat Ayat Kiamat menjadi kenyataan?"

Dia setidaknya berbicara omong kosong, tapi hanya Sensei yang jelas melihatnya.

"…..[666(Trihexa)]…..!"

Sensei mengatakan sebuah kata yang Aku tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Rizevim menunjukan sebuah muka senang lagi pada jawaban Sensei dan dia terlihat kalau ia sangat puas padanya.

"Itu tepat sekali, Azazel-kun. Kau ingin sebuah bantal? Atau liburan ke Amerika? Ini benar-benar menyenangkan mendapati seseorang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Ini pembicaraan yang bermakna. Ya, begitulah, Sekiryuushintei Great Red bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk legendaris yang terekam didalam Ayat Kiamat. –[Makhluk Pengkiamat] 666, tidakkah kau menyadari itu akan menjadi pertarungan yang bagus jika Aku bisa mengadu anak itu yang keberadaannya diisyaratkan oleh Tuhan dalam Kitab melawan Great Red?"

Aku bertanya pada Sensei.

"Benda apakah itu yang disebut Trihexa?"

"…..Bahkan kau tahu kalau 666 adalah sebuah angka pertanda buruk, kan? Angka untuk makhluk itu. Ini tentang monster yang menjadi sumber darinya. Dalah Ayat Kiamat, itu dikatakan sebagai satu set bersama dengan Great Red."

…..Jadi itu seekor monster sekelas Great Red! Bahkan Aku melirik dan membaca tentang Kiamat…..jadi Aku bisa mengingat ada seekor monster raksasa yang terlihat menakutkan berdiri disamping Great Red.

Huh…..jadi sumber dari 666 adalah Trihexa!

Sensei lanjut menanyai dia sebuah pertanyaan.

"Keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan dan semua pihak masih mendiskusikan dimana kemungkinan dia berada!"

"Nfufufu, coba tebak? Dia memang ada.–Sebagai hasil dari melihat kedalam dasar prinsip kehidupan menggunakan Holy Grail, kita akhirnya menemukan dia diujung dunia dimana itu dilupakan oleh semua orang. Tapi masalahnya adalah, sepertinya ada seseorang lain yang menemukan 666-kun sebelum kita dan meletakan sebuah segel kuat padanya. Coba pikir siapakah itu? Hei Hei, coba pikir siapakah itu?"

Rizevim lalu mengatakan ini sambil melemparkan ciumannya kepada Holy Grail.

"–Itu adalah Tuhan didalam Kitab. Dewa itu sungguhlah mengagumkan. Dia menemukan 666 bahkan sebelum seorang dari kitapun dan meletakan ribuan segel padanya. Mungkin, itulah yang menyebabkan kematian Tuhan dalam Kitab. Toh, ada banyak sekali segel yang sangat kuat yang bisa dianggap sebagai tingkat terlarang dan itu tidaklah aneh bagi seorang Tuhan untuk mati setelah menggunakan segel tersebut. Jadi ini adalah sebuah cerita yang masuk akal untuk Tuhan dalam Kitab menghilang jika dia mengambil bagian dalam perang antara Tiga Kekuatan Besar Akibat dari kelelahan."

Jadi Tuhan dalam Kitab menemukan Trihexa yang merupakan sebuah legenda dan menyegelnya tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya.

Dan menyegelnya dengan sebuah tingkatan tak masuk akal diatasnya. Dan itu mungkin yang menyebabkan Tuhan dalam Kitab mati…..

Itulah sejauh mana Aku bisa memahaminya. Tapi Aku tidak bisa memahaminya per bagian detailnya dengan benar.

Sensei melihat pada ranjang dimana Valerie sedang tertidur.

"Jadi mantera yang Marius gunakan tadi diambil dari mantera segel pada 666!"

"Ouww yeah! Kita sekarang sedang mencoba melepas satu per satu segelnya mati-matian! Meski itu akan lebih mudah jika kita punya Holy Spear untuk merusak mantera segelnya menjadi berkeping-keping. Yah, prosesnya berjalan mulus karena kerjasama dari Holy Grail dan Holy Cross."

Mereka mencoba merusak segelnya menggunakan Holy Grail dan Holy Cross!? Benda pusaka benar-benar disalahgunakan!

Rizevim lalu menyatakan.

"Oleh karena itu~, kita akan membangkitkan 666-kun, dan setelah kita meremuk, menghancurkan dan mengalahkan Great Red, kita akan menggunakan pasukan Naga Jahat dan 666 untuk menginvasi dunia lain! Jadi Aku akan menjatuhkan dan melenyapkan setiap Dewa, monster, dan makhluk didunia mereka dengan tujuan membuat Utopiaku sendiri! Uhyahyahyahyahya~!"

Rizevim menunjukan tawa yang menjijikan.

Dia lalu melanjutkan sambil menunjukan senyumnya penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Hmm, ini memberiku sebuah orgasme hanya dengan membayangkannya. Jadi mungkin sesuatu semacam ini akan terekam didalam mitologi mereka? Sesuatu yang seperti "Makhluk jahat yang datang dari dunia lain membawa sebuah makhluk yang besar sekali dan kumpulan Naga Jahat dan membawa bencana pada dunia ini–" mungkin? Bagaimanapun, Aku hanyalah seseorang yang membawa darah dari Maou Lucifer sebelumnya didunia ini. Kecuali! Mungkin Aku bisa menjadi seorang dan satu-satunya Maou-sama yang hebat didunia lain!?"

"Jadi kau membuat kita mengalami semua masalah ini hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu!?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan keluhanku kepada orang tua yang berbicara sangat senang ini.

Itu karena Aku mendapati diriku sendiri mendengar ke semua hal logis yang tidak bisa Aku pahami! Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan diri selain mengeluh.

Lalu Rizevim menghela nafas.

"Kau sungguh kasar menyebut itu hal bodoh. Meski itu motifku, ini adalah tujuanku yang akhirnya aku buat. Iblis adalah makhluk yang hidup sangat panjang tapi tidak bisa meraih impiannya dengan mudah."

Aku pastinya mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Semenjak Iblis hidup sangat lama, mereka punya sebuah sisi dimana mereka kehilangan tujuan mereka begitu mudah jadi ini penting bagi mereka untuk hidup berdasarkan pada sebuah rencana. Bahkan lebih lagi bagi mereka yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari manusia aslinya membidik impian mereka dengan cepat.

Lalu Rizevim melihat kekejauhan.

"Kau tahu aku merupakan orang yang memiliki kegemaran-pribadi dan mendapati sebuah hidup yang tidak memuaskan sampai Aku mendapatkan impianku yang indah ini? Tentu saja, ada apa dengan hidup? Bahkan ada benda yang disebut mimpi? Bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh sebuah ambisi? Untuk awalnya, apakah Iblis itu? Jadi Aku telah hidup sambil berpikir tentang hal yang tidaklah penting untuk waktu yang lama sambil meminum anggur di sofaku. Ya ampun, Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai menjalani kehidupan. Aku sederhananya adalah sebuah benda yang hanya bisa berpikir. Dalam hal itu, Aku sesungguhnya cemburu pada manusia. Aku mendengar kalau mereka dipenuhi dengan ambisi. Yah, ini pasti akibat dari perbedaan bagaimana spesies berpikir."

Kali ini orang tua itu menunjukan ekspresi yang cerah.

"Dan Euclid membawa sebuah hal yang menarik untuk orang sepertiku. –Kekuatan Ophis, Holy Grail, bukti tentang dunia lain, dan pada akhirnya adalah 666. Orang tua ini menjadi begitu girang yang tidak cocok untuk usiaku. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, dadaku berdetak sungguh kencang dan jantungku berdetak dalam kegembiraan! Jadi Aku menghidupkan Naga Jahat yang mati karena Aku ingin membawa kekacauan kepada dunia dan pergi ke dunia lain untuk menjadi liiiiiar!"

Lalu Aku mengatakan ini pada orang tua yang bersemangat seperti layaknya anak kecil.

"Ini tidak membuatku bisa memahaminya! Kenapa kau harus menyebabkan malapetaka di dunia lain!?"

Ini benar-benar impian gila seorang kakek tua! Bahkan tidak ada satupun alasan ideal dibelakangnya! Idamannya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan Cao Cao!

Lalu orang tua itu mengayunkan jarinya ke arah samping.

"Dengarkan, bocah. Iblis adalah makhluk yang seharusnya jahat, keji, brutal, buruk, sampah, salah, kasar, dan licik. Meniru apa yang telah dilakukan oleh seorang pahlawan? Pahlawan? Itu adalah sesuatu yang "keadilan" harus lakukan. Kau tau, Makhluk seperti manusia dan Malaikat? Dan apakah kita itu? Kau tahu kalau kita adalah eksistensi "jahat" dan "buruk"? Maka tidak itu yang seharusnya kita lakukan?"

Rizevim tiba-tiba mengarahkan senyum jahatnya pada kami.

"Tak peduli dimana kita, kita harus membunuh setiap orang yang tidak kita suka! Itulah bagaimana seharusnya. Bukankah Iblis dan Naga seharusnya adalah makhluk yang keberadaannya mengambil peran jahat? Jadi Aku akan menimbulkan malapetaka pada dunia ini dan dunia lain menggunakan Naga Jahat. Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang aku tidak suka dan membunuh setiap orang yang aku dapati sebagai pengganggu!"

–!

Ini konyol! Aku tidak peduli walaupun dia putra Lucifer, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan sesuatu seperti nafsu egoisnya untuk terjadi!

Sepertinya semua orang dari kelompok-Gremory merasakan hal yang sama jadi mereka menatap tajam pada Rizevim.

Lalu Dia tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Ada apa dengan mata itu!? Itu pastinya bukan mata seorang Iblis. Itu pastinya tidak ada gunanya. …..Itu merupakan mata "keadilan". Itu merupakan mata pahlawan. Kalian ini tidak bisa diharapkan. Terutama si bocah Sekiryuutei, apa kau bahkan tahu siapa dirimu? Kau seekor monster Naga diatas sebagai Iblis berbahaya, tahu?"

…..Aku baru-baru ini mendapati tubuhku dibuat ulang karena kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis…..tapi Aku tidak berencana menjadi makhluk yang jahat dan berbahaya sama sekali!

Setidaknya Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir membawa kekacauan didunia ini!

"Apa kau akan melabuhkan kebencianmu padaku? Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kesini. Aku perlu menyambut seorang teman dari cucuku Vali."

Rizevim melambaikan tangannya kepadaku tanpa rasa takut.

"–Tunjukan, Heavenly Dragon-kun. Jika kau tidak masalah dengan orang tua ini, maka Aku akan menghadapimu langsung. Meski aku minta maaf kalau lawanmu adalah orang tua yang secara mental adalah anak-anak dengan sindrom tingkat delapan!"

"Silahkan terus mengatakan itu! Akan tetapi Aku akan mengambil Holy Grail itu kembali!"

Aku meloncat kedepan dan mengkonsentrasikan aura ketanganku dengan tujuan menembakan Dragon Shot.

–!

Tanpa diduga, Vali yang telah melepaskan keinginan membunuh yang besar sebelumnya tidak berencana menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerangnya.

"Ise, tunggu! Kemampuan orang itu adalah–"

Sensei mencoba menghentikanku, tapi–

Aku menembakan Dragon Shotku yang super besar keluar tanpa mencemaskan tentang itu!

Dragon Shot yang dilepaskan dari kondisi [Ratu]-Sesungguhnya-ku itu! Sekarang, bagaimana kau akan menangani ini!?

Aku mencoba mengamati apa yang lawanku akan lakukan–tapi dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bergerak sama sekali!

Dia bahkan tidak menunjukan tindakan untuk bertahan melawan sebuah aura massal yang akan mengenainya–.

Tapi sesaat itu menyentuhnya, Dragon Shot menghilang sama seperti jika itu adalah sebuah Ilusi!

"–!Apa maksudnya ini…..?"

Aku menjadi curiga atas hasil ini.

Itu pastinya mengenainya. Dragon Shotku benar-benar tepat mengenainya langsung dari sudut terbaik.

Akan tetapi, sesaat itu mengenainya, Dragon Shotku lenyap seperti jika itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sensei mulai berbicara dimana bentuk mulutnya berubah.

"…..Dengarkan, Ise. Kemampuan orang itu hanyalah satu-satunya yang tidak biasa diantara para Iblis…..dan itu disebut [Sacred Gear Canceller]. Apapun tipe dari sifat spesial karena Sacred Gear begitu pula semua kemampuan yang diperkuat akibat dari Sacred Gear tidak akan bekerja padanya…..! Tidak hanya kekuatan Sekiryuuteimu tapi bahkan kekuatan pedang holy-demonic Kiba tidak akan bisa memberikan kerusakan padanya sama sekali semenjak mereka berdua adalah Sacred Gear…..!"

[-!?]

Semua orang di kelompok-Gremory terkejut mendengar itu!

…..Kemampuan Sacred Gear…..tidak akan bekerja!? Jadi apa itu berarti itu bisa meniadakannya!?

Dragon Shot yang diperkuat oleh Boosted Gear. Itukah alasan kenapa Rizevim tidak tergores sedikitpun meski dia terkena olehnya…..?

Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja Aku dengar, tapi Kiba juga melompat kedepan. Dia memegang pedang holy-demonic ditangannya.

"Haaaaa!"

Sebuah ayunan dengan penuh tenaga didalamnya.

Sesaat pedang holy-demonic menyentuh Rizevim, dia lenyap tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"–! Jadi itu tidak berguna terhadapnya…..!"

Kiba yang menjadi terkejut melihat pedang holy-demonicnya berhamburan langsung meloncat balik.

"Uhyohyohyo, Sepertinya bahkan pedang holy-demonic yang tidak biasa tidaklah bisa melukaiku~."

Rizevim hanya tertawa.

…..Tak heran Vali tidak menyerangnya dengan gegabah. Sekarang ini dia mengenakan Divine Dividing Scale-mail. Jadi itu berarti dia mau menembak sambil meningkatkannya dengan kekuatannya.

Semenjak itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang ditembakan dengan Sacred Gear dan sejak itu pula berkaitan dengan Sacred Gear–dia tidak akan bisa melukai Rizevim!

Vali mengatakan ini seperti jika dia menggigit giginya dengan keras.

"…..Seperti yang aku pikirkan, Bahkan kekuatan Heavenly Dragon yang melalui perkembangan tidak biasa tidak bekerja padanya."

Vali pasti mencapai kesimpulan itu karena seranganku. Aku rasa dia mengamati untuk memastikan apakah seranganku akan bekerja atau tidak.

Sama sepertiku, Vali juga melalui sebuah perkembangan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan pemilik sebelumnya dari Dua Heavenly Dragon. Dia pasti sampai pada kesimpulan serangannya tidak akan bekerja semenjak seranganku tidaklah bekerja padanya juga.

Ekspresinya penuh dengan frustasi.

Melihat itu, Rizevim memperdalam senyum jahat diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kelompok Sirzechs-kun terdiri dari bukan-pemilik Sacred Gear? Yah, ada banyak alasan dibaliknya. Tapi alasan terbesar diantaranya itu karena mereka tidak akan berguna ketika bertarung langsung denganku, kau tau? Sekarang kau mengerti? I-T-U T-I-D-A-K M-U-N-G-K-I-N, oke? meski begitu, berkat ini Aku tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh Holy Grail langsung!"

Seperti yang dia katakan, dia membuat udara didalam tangannya menjadi kacau dan memasukan kedalam Holy Grail yang telah mengambang kedalam sana. Dia pasti memasukan itu kedalam dimensi berbeda. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menyentuhnya langsung dengan tangannya.

…..Pastinya tidak ada pemilik Sacred Gear didalam kelompok Sirzechs-sama.

Aku mendapati itu aneh. Bahkan meski mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat kuat, tidak ada seorangpun pemilik Sacred Gear diantara mereka.

…..Jadi itu juga alasan dibaliknya huh. Dengan tujuan berdiri dihadapan orang ini mereka secara sengaja tidak memasukan seorang anggota dengan Sacred Gear diantara mereka.

Aku bahkan merasakan alasan dibalik itu sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang Dua Heavenly Dragon atau sebuah Longinus, sepanjang itu adalah sebuah Sacred Gear–.

Serangan tidak akan bekerja padanya…..!

"Lalu pedang-suci harusnya bekerja padamu!"

Xenovia mengayunkan Ex-Durandalnya dan mengirim aura suci terbang kearah Rizevim!

Sesaat sebelum itu menyentuhnya–gadis kecil, Lilith, maju kedepan dan menerima langsung aura-suci.

Hanya dengan meletakkan tangannya kedepan dan mengayunkannya kesamping, Aura kuat Durandal terpental!

…..Seperti yang diduga dari separuh Ophis yang lain! Serangan separuh hati tidak memiliki kesempatan! Jika dia memiliki penjaga sepertinya bersamanya, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?

Sacred Gear tidak akan bekerja! Serangan lain akan sederhananya dihalangi oleh Lilith! Dan Rizevim sendiri pastinya seorang lawan yang tangguh!

Rizevim tertawa senang seperti ia melihat kita berusaha keras menemukan bagaimana mendapatkan kembali Holy Grail darinya dan mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"–Yah, mari hentikan ini semenjak ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan kepada kalian semua."

Rizevim menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu sebuah gambar muncul didalam udara di tempat ritual ini.

Itu menunjukan sebuah pemandangan luar disuatu tempat.

"Lalu sekarang, adakah dari kalian yang tahu dimana tempat itu?"

Rizevim bertanya pada kami seperti jika ia bersenang-senang. Sebuah pandangan suatu tempat dengan salju yang turun. Kau bisa melihat kalau itu sepertinya sebuah kota.

…..Dan kau bisa mengamati kastil ditengahnya. Hei, bukankah ini–

Sepertinya ada beberapa anggota lain yang berbagi opini yang sama denganku.

"–Kota kastil dari pihak Carmilla?"

Ketika Rias mengatakan itu, Rizevim membuat anggukan besar dengan kepalanya.

"Tepat sekali, itu pastinya kota kastil Carmilla!"

Dari pandangan itu kita tidak bisa mengamati perubahan secara rinci, dan hal yang hanya bisa kita lihat adalah kota yang tertutup salju…..

Rizevim lalu mengatakan ini sambil meletakan tangannya kedepan.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang akan disiarkan secara langsung~. Jika Aku menjentikan jariku sekarang–"

Rizevim menjentikan jarinya bersamaan dia mengatakan itu.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Bisakah kau memprediksinya? Kehancuran? Hmm, hampir tepat, tapi sedikit berbeda!"

Kita tetap waspada tapi kita tidak bisa melihat perubahan besar apapun dipandangan itu…..Rizevim sendiri mendangakan kepalanya dan memeriksa pandangan itu beberapa kali semenjak tak ada yang terjadi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Yap, itu seharusnya terjadi sekarang. Oh, lihat!"

Rizevim menunjuk dengan jarinya.

–Ketika Aku melihat dengan teliti, satu per satu benda hitam besar mulai terbang diatas pemandangan bersalju.

…..Itu adalah seekor…..Naga!? Seekor Naga Hitam! Dan itu bukan hanya satu atau dua ekor! Banyak Naga Hitam banyak yang melepaskan aura mengerikan mulai muncul di kota kastil Carmilla!

Orang tua yang menunjukan senyum jahat menjadi bersemangat.

"Banyak Naga hitam misterius telah muncul di kota! Dari sini anak-anak itu akan menjadi liar! Oh, mereka telah mulai mengeluarkan nafas api! Itu sungguhlah indah!"

Pemandangan yang ditunjukan pandangan itu adalah–kota yang lagi diserang oleh Naga!

Bagaimana ini bisa!? Naga hitam itu mulai menyerang kota kastil Carmilla!

"Apa maksudnya ini!? Rizevim!?"

Azazel-sensei menanyainya. Rizevim tersenyum kejam.

"Itu berarti kalau ada juga Vampir didalam pihak Carmilla yang jatuh pada kata-kata manis pihak Tepes–dengan kata lain ada juga dari mereka yang ingin sebuah tubuh tanpa kelemahan. Vampir itu membuat perjanjian dengan kita dimana mereka memberikan informasi Carmilla kepada kita secara rahasia, jadi kita menguatkan tubuh mereka.–Tapi ini adalah bagian yang terpenting!"

Rizevim melanjutkan sembari Naga hitam, gerombolan Naga Jahat, menutupi seluruh pandangan dibelakangnya.

"Mereka membuat diri mereka sendiri diperkuat sebanyak itu sehingga mereka mendapat sebuah bonus spesial dimana mereka berubah menjadi Naga Jahat yang diproduksi massal ketika Aku hanya menjentikkan jariku!"

–!

…..Kalau begitu itu berarti identitas Naga Jahat itu adalah…..

"L-Lalu pemandangan itu adalah…..!"

Rizevim melanjutkan dengan senang kata-kata Rias yang menelan air liurnya.

"–Mereka adalah buntut dari perubahan wujud Vampir yang menganggap penting darah dan tradisi mereka."

I-Itu tidak mungkin! Jadi dia memodifikasi mereka seperti itu sambil mengatakan kesepakatan yang disetujui sebagai sebuah penguatan!?

"Yah, mereka mengatakan masalah yang disebabkan oleh Vampir harus diatasi oleh Vampir. Itulah kenapa Aku berpikir ini akan lebih baik bagi Vampir untuk menghancurkan sebuah kota Vampir~. Yah, "mantan" Vampir lebih tepatnya!"

Kita hanya tidak bisa berkata-kata pada pernyataan Rizevim.

…..Pihak Carmilla yang diserang oleh Naga Jahat yang sebelumnya adalah Vampir…..Semenjak sebagian besar pejuang mereka sedang diluar sini untuk meredakan Kudeta, Aku menduga mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup disana? Dan mereka adalah Vampir yang benci akan bantuan dari orang asing. Dalam kondisi ini, kota itu akan–.

Bagi kami yang hanya bisa menonton kejadian yang menyakitkan dimana kota bersalju mulai terbakar, tipuan jahat lainnya dilakukan pada kita–.

Tanah bergetar dengan keras.

Gempa bumi…..? Itulah apa yang semuanya pikirkan, tapi getaran terjadi lagi dan menjadi semakin besar. Ini bukanlah getaran sebuah gempa bumi. Ini adalah getaran dimana Aku hanya bisa memikirkan kalau sesuatu yang besar terjadi diatas sini.

Ini pasti benda besar semenjak getaran bahkan mencapai kebawah basement ini…..

"A-Apa yang terjadi!?"

Rias melihat keatas.

Rizevim menepuk kedua tangannya seperti jika ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, Aku lupa menyinggung ini. Maafkan aku~. Sebuah bonus spesial juga aktif disini bersamaan dengan Aku menjentikan jariku."

"–!Tunggu, getaran ini bisa jadi…..!"

Rias mencapai pada sebuah jawaban akan situasi ini akibat dari kata-kata Rizevim. Bahkan Aku mulai membayangan hal terburuk!

Rizevim mengatakan ini sambil menunjukan senyum menjijikan.

"Yap, begitulah. Vampir yang diperkuat dari pihak Tepes juga berubah menjadi Naga Jahat yang diproduksi massal dan menimbulkan malapetaka di kota ini akibat dari sinyalku~ "

–!Aku tahu itu, tapi ini serius…..! Getaran ini…..adalah akibat dari kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh Vampir dari fraksi kudeta diatas sana dimana mereka sekarang menjadi Naga Jahat!

Rizevim membuat pandangan lain muncul di udara.

Apa yang muncul didalamnya–adalah dunia dari Tepes yang diliputi api, sama seperti kota kastil Carmilla.

"…..Bagaimana ini bisa…..!"

Tubuh Sensei gemetaran dalam kemarahan.

Rizevim sederhananya melihat pada pandangan itu dengan kegembiraan.

"Ya ampun, mereka benar-benar menjadi liar~. Ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga itu termusnahkan."

Sembari kita menjadi tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat kondisi bencana dikedua kota Carmilla dan Tepes, Rizevim menjentikan jarinya sekali lagi.

Lalu, sebuah lingkaran-sihir yang besar mulai aktif dibawah kaki kita.

"Lalu, semenjak kalian semua khawatir tentang itu, bagaimana jika kita pergi dan memeriksa mereka keluar?"

Bersamaan dia mengatakan itu, lingkaran-sihir melepaskan sebuah cahaya terang–.

[hide]**Part 2**

Ketika Aku membuka mataku–apa yang tampak adalah pemandangan malam. Kita berada diluar. Kita melihat sekeliling.

–Kita melihat Naga Jahat berterbangan dimana-mana. Mereka menghamburkan api yang sangat besar ke kota!

Tempat dimana kita diteleport adalah–salah satu menara di kastil. Sepertinya kita berada dipuncaknya.

Ditempat ini kita dapat melihat dan juga menyaksikan keseluruhan kota dan kastil dihancurkan oleh Naga Jahat!

Brengsek! Ini mengerikan! Ada asap dan api dimana-mana, dan sepertinya semua bangunan tinggi telah dihancurkan! Seluruh pemandangan adalah lautan api!

"Ku…..kemana perginya si Brengsek Rizevim itu…..?"

Sensei melihat sekeliling. Vali berteriak ketika dia melihat keatas langit.

"Rizevim!"

"Yaho, Vali-kyun . Kakekmu akan bermain denganmu . Kakekmu pastinya akan senang jika kau memijat pundaknya ini!"

Rizevim yang terbang dilangit hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan polos sambil membawa Lilith yang merupakan separuh Ophis yang lain. Vali mengeluarkan sayap cahayanya dan terbang kearahnya.

"Hei, Vali!"

Sensei mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi Vali yang sedang mengamuk akibat provokasi kakek aslinya mulai bertarung diudara menghadapi Rizevim!

Sensei meneriakan keluar kemarahannya.

"Brengsek! Sepertinya ini tidak tertolong lagi semenjak kita berada disituasi ini! Hei, Rias!"

Sensei mengatakan ini bersamaan dia menunjuk pada Naga Jahat yang menyebabkan kehancuran.

"Kita akan berpencar menjadi beberapa bagian untuk melenyapkan Naga Jahat yang-disebut diproduksi massal itu dan mengevakuasi penduduk! Bahkan Meski para petinggi itu adalah orang-orang brengsek, mereka yang hidup disini tidak bersalah! Jadi kita akan menyelamatkan mereka!"

Rias memberi sebuah anggukan besar.

"Ya! Semuanya, Aku akan membutuhkan kalian untuk bekerja berpasangan sebisa mungkin! Ini akan berupa Akeno dan Aku, Yuuto dan Rossweisse, Xenovia dan Irina-san, dan Ise, kau seharusnya baik-baik saja sendirian-kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aku menanggapinya! Armor Crimsonku ini ada untuk alasan itu! Aku perlu menunjukan Aku bisa mengatasi hal seperti Naga Jahat yang diproduksi massal!

Lalu Rias melihat pada Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia.

"Xenovia dan Irina-san, tolong bawa Asia, dan Koneko-Gasper yang sedang pingsan bersama kalian ke luar untuk keselamatan mereka."

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Maka pergi jauh melewati gerbang-timur. Aku yakin ada sebuah tempat berlindung bawah tanah disana."

Rias mengangguk.

"Dimengerti. Maka setelah ini, kita akan menggunakan tempat itu sebagai tempat perlindungan darurat. Jadi kalian masing-masing harus mengarahkan penduduk kesana! Aku akan mempercayai peran mengobati para penduduk yang terluka padamu, Asia!"

"Baiklah."

"Serahkan pada kami!"

Xenovia dan Irina yang menanggapinya menggendong Gasper dan Koneko-chan masing-masing.

"Ya, Aku juga mengerti!"

Asia juga penuh dengan semangat terhadap saran Rias.

Baiklah! Kelompok-Gremory akan mengambil tindakan sekali lagi untuk menolong kota kastil yang membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini juga! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mereka untuk mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh ikut campur lagi! Bahkan penduduk yang hidup disini dengan normal menjadi terbawa pada malapetaka Naga-Jahat! Ini tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Sensei juga menciptakan tombak cahaya dan mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya.

"Aku juga akan bergerak sendiri! Ayo lakukan, semuanya!"

[Ya!]

Kita saat itu juga langsung menyebar dari tempat itu–.

"Horyaaaaaaa!"

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Sesaat Aku turun kebawah ke kota kastil, Aku pergi untuk menolong penduduk yang sedang diserang oleh Naga Jahat dan Aku saat ini mengalahkan mereka satu persatu. Bahkan sekarang ini Aku membuat tangan kananku menebal dengan tujuan untuk meninju dengan sangat keras kesalah satu dari mereka!

Satu pukulanku bisa mengalahkan Naga Jahat yang diproduksi massal itu. Ya ampun, selama mereka tidak punya kekuatan seperti Grendel atau Crom Cruach, Aku masih bisa bertarung melawan mereka dengan menyimpan kekuatanku!

Meski begitu, Aku masih berpikir kalau mereka cukuplah kuat. Mereka setidaknya punya kekuatan diatas seorang Iblis level-Menengah. Anggota Kelompok Peneliti Gaib yang datang kesini semuanya adalah petarung yang kuat yang mampu melawan dan mengalahkan musuh dengan kekuatan seekor Naga-Jahat yang diproduksi massal tanpa khawatir sedikitpun.

Masalahnya adalah jumlah mereka. Pada saat ini Aku telah mengalahkan empat dari mereka, Dan itu sepertinya akan ada lebih lagi…. Ya ampun, Aku benar-benar ingin bertanya berapa banyak Vampir dari fraksi anti-pemerintah yang mendapatkan peningkatan dari Holy Grail!

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku untuk membentuk sikap yang benar dan memberitahu penduduk yang sedang berlari dengan suara keras.

"Ada sebuah tempat berlindung setelah melewati gerbang timur! Jadi tolong menuju kesana!"

"T-Terima kasih banyak!"

Penduduk vampir itu menuju ketempat berlindung sambil berterima kasih padaku.

Berikutnya. Aku terbang keatas langit dan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

Langit malam dengan salju yang turun. Ketika aku melihat kebawah, Aku menyaksikan wakil-wakil dari pihak Tepes dan Carmilla yang sedang bertarung melawan Naga Jahat.

Aku membantu Vampir yang mengalami kesulitan dan melepaskan sebuah pukulan kuat ke Naga Jahat. Para Naga Jahat sederhananya jatuh ketanah. Para Vampir bisa mengatasi sisanya.

Baiklah, berikutnya–disaat Aku baru mau pergi menuju tempat berikutnya, seseorang muncul dihadapanku di tengah-tengah udara.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut perak dan jubah perak–. Siluetnya bersinar seperti fantasi di langit malam dimana salju sedang turun.

"Bukankah ini si Sekiryuutei."

Laki-laki mengenakan jubah mengatakan itu kepadaku. Aku pastinya mengingat muka dan suaranya.

"Euclid Lucifugus! Kenapa kau muncul didepanku?"

Ya, dia adalah biang keladi dari penyerangan Kuou Academy dan namanya adalah Euclid Lucifugus yang merupakan adik laki-laki Grayfia-san!

Dia tersenyum ketika Aku menanyainya dengan sebuah nada yang membawa kebencianku yang menjijikan kepadanya.

"Oh, Ketika Aku datang kesini setelah menyelesaikan urusanku, Aku malah berpapasan denganmu."

…..Dia pasti datang untuk bergabung dengan Rizevim. Jika Aku berpikir tentang itu, Vali pastinya mengatakan kalau dia melawan orang ini sebelum dia datang kesini.

Euclid melihat kebawah kearah kota yang dilalap api dengan matanya yang dingin.

"Tapi ini sungguh ironis. Untuk Vampir yang telah kehilangan kelemahan mereka untuk menyerang tanah kelahirannya. Mereka memiliki kebanggaan sebagai Vampir sambil membenci gaya hidup sebagai Vampir. Dan inilah hasil dari itu."

"Bukankah ini karena kalian itu memaksa mereka untuk melakukan ini!?"

Dia menghela nafas akan kata-kataku.

"…..Ini telah muncul didalam pikiran selama ini. Kalau Longinus merusak keseimbangan sebuah prinsip penting, kebenaran, dan bahkan fondasi darinya. Ya, mereka memberikan sebuah "pilihan" baru padamu. Untuk kedua pihak seperti pemilik dan mereka semua yang berada disekelilingnya. Mereka–sederhananya memilih "pilihan" itu. Sederhananya dengan melakukan itu, mereka hancur seperti ini."

…..Dia benar-benar seseorang yang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku mengerti…..! Aku terkejut kalau dia bisa berbicara tentang pendapatnya didalam situasi ini!

Dia lanjut untuk berbicara kepadaku dimana aku bahkan menjadi semakin marah.

"–Ini mungkin adalah hasilmu dan mereka yang berada disekelilingmu yang besar sepertinya memilih "pilihan" baru itu."

"…..Berhenti berbicara omong kosong…..!"

Aku membuat tangan kananku menjadi tipe Solid Impact dan melepaskan tinjuku kearah Euclid.

Euclid melepaskan jubah peraknya dan mencoba menghadapi langsung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai lawanku. Ini juga merupakan takdir. –Lalu Aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu juga. Keluarlah, [Boosted Gear]!"

–!?

Sebuah wujud sarung tangan yang akrab muncul pada tangan kanan Euclid! Boosted Gear!?

"–! Apa-apaan itu!?"

Aku terkejut, tapi Euclid meningkatkan auranya sambil dia membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda dengan sarung tangannya.

"–Haruskah Aku menunjukan kepadamu sekali lagi? Balance Break!"

Sambil melepaskan cahaya merah, Euclid menjadi diselimuti auranya. Aura merah mulai membentuk bentuk sebuah armor…..dan apa yang muncul adalah sebuah armor besi yang terlihat sangat identik dengan Sacred Gearku!

"…..Boosted Gear Scale-mail…..!?"

Euclid mengatakan ini kepadaku yang sangat terkejut.

"Ya. Ini benarlah Boosted Gear Scale-mail. Meski ini adalah tiruannya."

[Sebuah tiruan!? Konyol! Tidak mungkin kau bisa meniru Sacred Gear ini! Itu sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin bahkan untuk seorang Azazelpun, kau tau!?]

Bahkan Ddraigpun terkejut. Tentu saja! Longinus itu cuma dan hanya satu! Aku bahkan telah diberitahu kalau dua hal sejenis tidak bisa muncul bersamaan! Dan itu juga bukanlah tipe paket 3 in 1 seperti yang dimiliki Valerie!

Ddraig bertanya.

[...Kau mau mengatakan padaku kalau penelitianmu telah sampai sejauh itu!? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini adalah sebuah tindakan bahkan melebihi kekuatan Tuhan didalam Kitab!]

"Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat ini dari nol. Kecuali, itu akan lain ceritanya jika Aku memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi dasarnya."

Euclid menunjuk padaku.

"Hyoudou Issei. Dengan dimensional gap, kau bertemu dengan Great Red dan mendapatkan tubuh itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh yang menjadi dasarnya?"

"…..Itu seharusnya hancur lebur!"

Ya, Aku telah diberitahu Ophis kalau tubuhku sebelumnya yang teracuni oleh racun Samael menjadi dasar dari tubuh baru yang terbuat dari daging Great Red.

Euclid lalu mengatakan.

"…..Bagaimana jika dagingmu tersisa bahkan jika hanya serpihannya? Bagaimana jika kita memungut dan menyelamatkan informasi tentang jiwa Sekiryuutei dan Sacred Gear dua-duanya dengan menggunakan Holy Grail?"

…..Dia pasti bercanda.

[...!]

Bahkan Ddraig sepertinya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Euclid lanjut memberitahu kita yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa menggandakan jiwa Ddraig. Akan tetapi, itu menjadi mungkin untuk membuat tiruan armor ini. Kecuali, dibutuhkannya beberapa jiwa Naga ternama dalam rangka setiap kali menggunakan Sacred Gear ini. Akibat dari terlalu kuatnya, harga yang harus dibayar menjadi hal yang buruk."

Ada daerah berbeda diberbagai lokasi dari armor yang Euclid kenakan. kecuali, darimanapun kamu melihatnya, itu adalah Boosted Gear Scale-mail!

"–Lalu sekarang, ayo bertarung diantara sesama Sekiryuutei."

Euclid menunjukan kuda-kudanya.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

Aku terbang kedepan! Tidak mungkin Aku akan kalah melawan tiruan! Aku tidak diijinkan untuk kalah!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Lalu Aku pergi untuk memukul Euclid dengan tangan kananku yang tebal!

Saat sebelum tabrakan terjadi–.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Suara itu bergema dari Sacred Gear tiruan Euclid dan auranya meningkat drastis!

…..Euclid langsung menahan Solid Impact-ku.

Gelombang kejut seranganku mengibas salju disekitar kita untuk sesaat, tapi sepertinya Euclid tidak menerima kerusakan berarti darinya.

Lalu Euclid melihat armorku dengan mata tajam.

"Hmm, jadi seperti ini ya wujud armor crimson dilihat dari dekat. Pastinya aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu–"

–!

…..Tinju Euclid menusuk kedalam perutku. Sebuah serangan yang menjebol armorku dan mencapai dagingku….. Aku…..memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari kerongkonganku.

Sial…..apa kau memberitahuku kalau dia menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei lebih baik dariku…..?

Euclid mengatakan bersamaan dengan tubuhku membungkuk di tengah-tengah udara akibat rasa sakit yang kuat.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir kekuatanku lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan kakakku Grayfia.–ini membuktikan kalau Boosted Gear Scale-mail menguat sesuai dengan semakin kuat pemiliknya."

…..Jadi ini adalah perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita…..

…..Grayfia adalah [Ratu] terkuat yang kekuatannya bisa dikatakan dalam tingkatan Maou. Dan seorang Iblis yang kekuatannya setara dengannya menggunakan Boosted Gear Scale-mail sebagai pakaiannya…..

…..Bahkan meskipun AKu mengenakan wujud armor yang telah berubah…..

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

Aku terbang kedepan sekali lagi dan melepaskan seranganku pada Euclid!

Akan tetapi, semua seranganku dihindarinya, dan dia menyerangku kembali dengan sebuah serangan balik!

"Sialan!"

[Star Sonic Booster!]

Aku langsung mendekatkan jarak dengannya, tapi dia bahkan menghindarinya seperti jika ia tahu kalau itu datang dan Aku berakhir dengan menerima sebuah serangan kekuatan-demonic di punggungku! Nafasku hampir berhenti akibat dari hentakan itu…..!

…..Lalu bagaimana dengan ini!?

Aku membuat cannon muncul dari kedua sayapku, lalu Aku membidik targetku setelah Aku selesai mengisinya!

"Crimson Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Serangan Spesialku! Kau tidak akan bisa menahannya jika kau menerimanya langsung, selain suatu keajaiban terjadi! Dan kali ini semenjak tempat ini adalah langit dimana tidak seperti koridor kecil dimana aku menggunakannya sebelumnya, Aku melakukannya dengan kedua cannon kiri dan kananku aktif!

Sebuah aura crimson yang besar dilepaskan dari cannon! Euclid meletakan kedua tangannya kedepan.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Sebuah suara besar bergema dari Sacred Gear tiruannya sekali lagi, dan kekuatan-demonicnya meningkat tiba-tiba!

"–Dragon Shot,kah?"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia melepaskan sebuah aura dimana itu perpaduan warna merah dan perak!

Dua aura yang luar biasa besar bertabrakan tinggi dilangit kota kastil! Sebuah suara ledakan besar bergema melintasi sekeliling, dan itu menyebabkan sebuah ledakan besar diudara!

Setelah cannon berhenti–apa yang muncul didepanku adlah Euclid yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

…..Crimson Blasterku telah ditiadakan dengan ditembakkan oleh sebuah gelombang kekuatan-demonic yang ditingkatkan…..!

Aku menjadi terkejut karena ini. …..Bahkan Aku membiarkan hal semacam ini terjadi…..? Diriku yang mengenakan armor crimson harus setara melawan kekuatan-demonic yang ditembakan dari barang tiruan…..

Bahkan meskipun dia hanya dalam kondisi Balance Breaker biasa, akan adakah perbedaan sampai sebanyak ini akibat hanya karena berbeda pemilik…..?

Bahkan jika itu hanya merupakan sebuah tiruan…..tidak, semenjak lawanku adalah orang yang menggunakan tiruan, Aku…..

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahanku…..lalu Ddraig berteriak.

[Berdiri, kawan. Kita tidak boleh kalah hanya karena ini. Apapun itu, dia adalah aku, tidak, dia adalah tiruan kita! Dua Heavenly Dragon cukup hanya aku dan Albion!]

Suaranya membawa kemarahan kuat dan rasa percaya diri yang tidak kenal takut.

[Tidak! Hyoudou Issei dan Aku adalah Sekiryuutei! Kita cukup hanya dengan kita sajaaaaaa!]

–!

Teriakan Ddraig. Aku…..Aku….. Ya. Dia benar. Aku, tidak, kita sampai sejauh ini bersama-sama sembari melalui banyak pertarungan sulit. Kita bertahan hingga sini! Kita…..melalui situasi semacam itu bersama-sama!

Aku lalu mengatakan ini keluar denga keras sambil meletakan tangan kiriku kedepan.

"Aku…..adalah Sekiryuutei! Hyoudou Issei si Sekiryuutei yang bertarung bersama dengan Ddraig! Ddraig dan Aku tidak bisa menerima kekalahan melawan kepalsuan!"

Ddraig melanjutkan setelah diriku yang berteriak.

[Itu benar! Tidak mungkin seorang tiruan sepertimu bisa memahami kami Dua Heavenly Dragon yang terpojok karena payudara dan pantat! Aku akhirnya bisa memahami satu sama lain dengan Albion! Jadi tidak mungkin Dua Heavenly Dragon selain itu diijinkan untuk ada!]

Ddraig berteriak sambil memamerkan…..tapi apa hal yang diucapkannya barusan ini merupakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan situasi ini!? Aku mengatakan itu didalam diriku sendiri–tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah perubahan muncul pada armorku.

–semua kristal yang terletak di armorku melepaskan sebuah cahaya perak!

F-Fenomena seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Cahaya perak, sesuatu yang seperti Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Vali–. Ini terjadi ketika Aku berpikir sampai sana.

Sebuah cahaya yang benar-benar terang menyelimuti tubuhku. Setelah cahaya berakhir, sesuatu muncul dari setiap kristal!

Sebuah objek kecil putih mulai terbang keluar darinya!

"Ddraig, sebuah benda putih muncul dari kristal!"

Ketika Aku mengatakan itu akibat terkejut, Ddraig juga memberitahuku dengan sebuah suara terkejut.

[Ya, Aku juga terkejut sekarang ini. Sesaat Aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikiranku barusan, Pikiran Albion mengalir kedalamku. Terakhir kali hal seperti ini terjadi adalah waktu ketika kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kita untuk memasang kristal Albion pada tangan kanan kita.]

Dia mengacu pada waktu pertama kali Aku melawan Vali. Aku menghancurkan armor Vali waktu itu dan memasang sebuah kristal yang keluar dari armornya ke tangan kananku.

Mahakarya dimana aku mulai menyebutnya sebagai [Divine Dividing] mengubah sarung tangan kanan menjadi putih, dan kita bisa mampu menggunakan kekuatan Albion–kekuatan menyeparuhkan. Kecuali, semenjak kebutuhan dan resiko untuk menggunakannya terlalu besar, Aku menggunakannya sambil memperlakukannya sebagai sesuatu yang perlu disegel.

…..Objek terbang ini yang hampir seukuran telapak tanganku dan memiliki bentuk seekor Naga kecil mungkin berhubungan dengan masa itu.

Itu sepertinya lebih kepada benda inorganik daripada sebuah benda hidup.

Aku pastinya dapat merasakan aura Vali dari itu. Ddraig lalu mengatakan.

[...Itu tampaknya kau bisa mengendalikan mereka dengan pikiranmu.]

Hmm, dan itu akan menggunakan waktu hidupku?

[Tidak, benda aneh itu hanya mengkonsumsi staminamu dan itu tidak membuat nyawamu berisiko dalam bahaya.]

Itu bagus. Jadi itu akan bergantung pada staminaku. …..Yah, crimson armorku juga sangat berlebihan dalam hal menggunakan staminaku. Meski demikian, Jika Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pada musuh didepanku, maka tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan!

Euclid lalu mengatakan.

"…..Itukah kekuatan Hakuryuukou yang kau curi sebelumnya? Berbicara tentangnya, Aku meminta Vali Lucifer untuk bertarung barusan tadi, tapi tak peduli seberapa bagusnya pertarungan kami, Vali Lucifer tidak menunjukan padaku kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya–Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Jadi Aku bertanya padanya hal ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengubah dirimu kewujud serius? Tahukah kau bagaimana dia menjawabku?"

"…"

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi dia mengatakan ini sama seperti kata-kata yang Vali katakan kepadanya.

[Satu-satunya Sekiryuutei dimana Aku akan menggunakan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive adalah Hyoudou Issei. Harga diriku tidak mengijinkan diriku menggunakan itu melawan seorang Naga merah tipuan semacam kau. Kau-bukanlah Sekiryuutei yang Aku ingin lawan dengan semua apa yang aku miliki.]

–!

Jadi dia mengatakan hal semacam itu…..

Rivalku, huh. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi Aku harus merasa rendah mendapati orang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, tapi Aku sedikit senang mendengarnya, Vali.

Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan sama seperti orang yang ada didepanku ini!

Kalau begitu, Aku akan menggunakan sendiri kekuatan yang Aku curi darinya. Meski bentuknya telah berubah banyak!

Aku mulai mempelajari bagaimana menggunakan kemampuan ini, Aku mulai membayangkan Naga putih kecil bergerak. …..Akankah ini tidak apa-apa? Aku membayangkan mereka bergerak dalam cara yang dibuat-buat…..

[Ya, beri mereka perintahmu, kawan!]

Bahkan Ddraig mengatakan itu, jadi Aku akan membuat diriku sendiri menggunakan kemampuan baru dipertarungan sebenarnya langsung! Disaat bersamaan, jumlah [X] muncul di kristal sarung tanganku.

"Pergi, Naga terbang kecilku!"

Ketika Aku berteriak, beberapa Naga putih kecil terbang kearah Euclid dengan kecepatan tinggi!

Mereka lebih cepat daripada yang Aku bayangkan! Ini benar-benar sebuah perhitungan meleset yang bagus!

Naga kecil yang dikerahkan terbang dilangit sesuai keinginan mereka seolah-olah mengelilingi Euclid.

Dia juga melihat sekelilingnya dan sepertinya dia mengamati apa yang Naga-naga itu akan lakukan.

Aku melepaskan Dragon Shotku kearahnya!

"Makan ini!"

Sebuah kekuatan-demonic massal yang besar ditembakan dari tanganku! Dia menghindarinya dengan lincah, tapi-

[Reflect!]

Sebuah suara dikeluarkan ketika Dragon Shot itu mengenai Naga putih, dan itu memantulkan kekuatan-demonic massal yang Aku tembakan dengan menciptakan sebuah dinding cahaya!

Dan tembakan yang dipantulkan itu mengenai Euclid! Yeah, ini adalah satu dari kemampuannya, memantulkan!

Itu bisa memantulkan sebuah serangan sampai tahap tertentu. Dan itu baru saja menunjukan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kekuatan-demonicku. Yah, itu tidak bisa memantulkan serangan dengan kekuatan penghancur yang besar dan malahan akan menghancurkannya…..

Euclid yang tidak bisa melihatnya datang memperbaiki posisinya, tapi Aku lanjut menembakkan Dragon Shot kepadanya dengan sembarangan!

"Ayo! Reflect Dragon Shooooooooooooooooot!"

Serangan tembakan sembaranganku menuju kearah Euclid! Dia memukulnya pergi dengan sarung tangannya setelah mendapati pilihan menghindari mereka adalah ide yang buruk–.

[Reflect!]

Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Naga kecil terbang memutar dan mulai mengambil Dragon Shotku! Pantulan Dragon Shot mengenai Euclid!

Tembakan sembarangan Dragon Shot mengelilingi Euclid Akibat dipantulkan!

[Reflect][Reflect][Reflect][Reflect][Reflect][Reflect][Reflect]

Dragon Shotku mulai mengenainya akibat Pantulan terus menerus! Seranganku bisa dihindarinya sampai beberapa saat tadi, tapi dia pastinya menerima kerusakan jika terkena olehnya! pastinya begitu!

"Ku!"

Dia tidak bisa menahannya jadi dia berhenti dengan pilihan menghindari dan memukul mereka kembali, dan dia malah mengubah taktiknya menjadi menggunakan serangannya untuk melenyapkan Dragon Shotku.

Ya, itu pastinya pilihan terbaik. Tapi Euclid, Ada sesuatu yang Aku pelajari ketika Aku melawan Cao Cao!

Jadi Aku mengubah arahnya–,

"Belooooooooook!"

–Dragon Shotku! Tembakanku yang akan mengenai Euclid mulai menghindar sebelum mengenai Euclid.

[Reflect!]

Dan mengenainya dipunggungnya setelah dipantulkan!

Euclid mengeluarkan asap merap keatas dari seluruh tubuhnya. Armornya telah dalam kondisi buruk.

…..Yah, staminaku juga mencapai batas. Dan hitungan yang muncul di kristalku telah rendah. hitungannya telah mencapai [II].

Ini bukan mengindikasikan hitungan mundur untu berapa lama armorku bisa bertahan, tapi melainkan jumlah berapa kali Aku bisa menggunakan Naga kecil. Semakin banyak Aku menggunakannya, angkanya semakin kecil.

Jadi itu berarti Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya berkali-kali. Jadi Aku perlu menyelesaikan ini!

–Lalu kekuatan-demonic Euclid meningkat dalam jumlah yang gila.

"…..Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan melawannya. Jika itu masalahnya, Aku akan memberimu yang besar ini! Tidak seperti cannon-mu, Aku tidak perlu mengisinya terlebih dahulu sama sekali!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sacred Gear tiruannya mengeluarkan suara dan auranya meningkat sangat banyak.

Euclid melepaskan aura besar tanpa memberi sedetikpun waktu–.

Benda itu sungguh besar. Ini akan berbahaya jika terkenanya langsung, tapi–.

Aku memberi perintah kepada naga Kecil menggunakan gelombang pikiranku! Lalu, mereka berkumpul didepanku dengan lincah dan berbaris dalam sebuah barisan seperti jika mereka akan menerimanya!

Lalu ketika serangannya akan mengenai mereka. Lalu–.

[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!]

Sebuah suara bergema dengan sebuah kekuatan yang secara signifikan diseparuhkan, dan itu mengurangi tembakan kekuatan-demonic Euclid langsung!

Kekuatan-demonicnya mengecil setiap kali melewati Naga kecil. Disaat itu mencapaiku, serangannya telah dikurangi sampai pada kondisi dimana Aku bisa menggunakan tanganku untuk memukulnya dan meledakannya.

"…..!"

Sepertinya Euclid linglung menyaksikan ini.

Ini adalah kemampuan lain dari Naga kecil, Divide. Kemampuan ini adalah kekuatan asli Hakuryuukou. Benda yang bisa menyeparuhkan kekuatan yang terbang diudara dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik untuk bertahan dari serangan selain dengan ini!

Naga kecil itu menghilang akibat kerusakan yang diterima dari kekuatan-demonic Euclid, tapi itu tidaklah seperti jika mereka benar-benar menghilang. Jika Aku mengaktifkan kemampuan itu lagi, mereka akan muncul kembali.

Akan tetapi, jika Aku berpikir ini adalah kekuatan asli Albion. Maka apa itu berarti dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kemampuan untuk memantulkan ini…?

Tentunya, kenapa kemampuan ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba? Ini tidak seperti hanya bangkit dengan tiba-tiba,kan? Aku tidak berpikir Aku melakukan suatu perkembangan juga. Melainkan, ini serasa seperti kekuatan mengalir kedalamku dari Ddraig…..

Lalu Ddraig mengatakan.

[Aku juga tidak yakin.-Tapi, semenjak Aku berbicara dengan Albion barusan, ini serasa semakin ringan. Hatiku serasa sangat ringan sekarang! Dan juga perasaan senang menyebar didalam diriku. Dan semenjak Aku mendapatkan sebuah cemoohan terhadap Dua Heavenly Dragon pada waktu itu, Aku tidak bisa berhenti menghentakan diriku. Pada saat itu, kesadaran Albion mengalir kedalam diriku dan mengatakan ini.]

[Kita adalah dua dari satu-satunya Dua Heavenly Dragon-. Rasa sakitmu adalah rasa sakitku, dan rasa sakitku adalah rasa sakitmu. Kita tidak sendiri! Jadi ayo mendobrak rasa sakit bersama-sama!]

–Itu sepertinya tepat apa yang ia katakan. Ddraig melanjutkan sembari kata-katanya membawa tangisannya.

[Aku tidak sendirian. -Sekarang kita tidak takut akan payudara dan pantat.]

Aku bisa merasakan kewibawaannya kembali kedalam kata-katanya–.

…..M-Mungkin, Akibat dari Dua Heavenly Dragon memahami satu sama lain tentang Oppai Dragon menimbulkan fenomena semacam ini…?

A-Aku tidak cukup paham, oh yah, Aku akan berpikir tentang itu setelah ini.

Euclid bahkan tersenyum didalam situasi ini. Armornya mulai memperbaiki dengan sendirinya sambil mengeluarkan kilatan merah!

"Menarik, Benar-benar menarik.–Ini pastinya cukup untuk pemanasan."

Aura disekeliling Euclid meningkat lagi. Dan itu tidak meningkat akibat dari Sacred Gear tiruan itu tapi akibat dari aura yang aslinya ia miliki–.

Itu benar. Dia mengatakan kalau dia setara dengan Grayfia-san. Jadi pertarungan sesungguhnya mulai dari sini huh…..

Mungkin dia sedang melakukan pengamatan bagaimana Aku akan mengambil tindakan. Meski demikian, punyaku adalah yang asli. Dia ingin mengamati cara dan teknikku, jadi itu tidaklah aneh baginya untuk membuatnya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Kenyataannya adalah, Aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau dia sedang mengamatiku dengan penuh waspada.

Sial. Staminaku hampir habis. Aku memasuki tahap dimana Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan armorku.

"Lagi, tunjukan lagi padaku kekuatan Sekiryuutei–"

Setelah dia mengatakan sampai disitu, dia berhenti.

Itu karena sebuah fenomena tidak normal muncul dimana seluruh area disekeliling sini menjadi terikat dalam hitam. Kota, kastil, jalan, bangunan, mereka semua mulai terikat dalam kegelapan–.

Aku mengingat fenomena ini. Tentu saja. Itu karena hal yang sama terjadi dibawah sana–.

"…..Apa ini Gasper!?"

Ketika Aku mengatakan itu sambil melihat sekelilingku, tempat tepat disampingku mulai terdistorsi.

Lalu secara bertahap, kegelapan mulai muncul dari tempat dan membentuk sebuah bentuk.–Itu Gasper yang sedang dalam wujud makhluk binatang.

Gasper mengatakan ini sambil berdiri disampingku.

《Ise-senpai, biarkan aku membantumu.》

"Jadi kau sudah bangun huh."

《Ya. Aku dengar tentang situasinya dari Asia-senpai. …..Jadi Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.》

Gasper mengatakan itu dengan suara bernada-pelan dimana ada kemarahan dikata-katanya. Matanya bersinar merah menakutkan.

Seluruh daerah ini, seluruh kota kastil mulai diselimuti kegelapan hitam pekat–.

…..Aku sederhananya hanya bisa tidak berkata apa-apa melihat ini. Jangkauan yang besar! Jadi dia bisa mengontrol seluruh kota dengan kegelapannya!? Sampai sejauh mana sifatnya ini akan berkembang!? Sebuah kemampuan tidak normal yang aku bisa setujui kenapa itu akan disebut sebagai kelas-Longinus!

Naga Jahat yang diproduksi-massal yang sedang menjadi liar dikota mulai dihisap oleh kegelapan yang datang dari tanah–.

Itu sungguh luar biasa. Sekali mata Gasper bersinar, banyak Naga-Jahat yang menimbulkan malapetaka di kota berhenti disaat bersamaan. Dan kegelapan yang Gasper kontrol mulai melenyapkan mereka.

Tapi tidak ada korban yang timbul dari penduduk. Dia sederhananya memilih hanya para Naga-Jahat dan mulai melenyapkan mereka. Bahkan api dibangunan juga diatasinya.

《Aku tidak bisa tahan mendapati kekuatan yang mereka peroleh dari Valerie disalahgunakan lebih dari ini.》

Gasper si Makhluk dari Kegelapan menangkap pandangan Euclid dengan matanya.

"Ya, kau benar tentang itu!"

Aku juga membuat kuda-kudaku semenjak Aku juga punya pendapat yang sama. Staminaku akan segera habis jadi Aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan armorku, tapi kemenangan kita tidak akan berubah jika Aku mendapati Gasper bersamaku.

Aku akan mengalahkan dia dan menangkapnya. Aku akan membuktikan Grayfia-san tidak bersalah dengan mengirim orang ini ke Underworld!

Ketika Gasper dan Aku baru mau pergi kepadanya–.

"Euclid!"

Itu adalah laki-laki berambut perak yang datang kearah kami–Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Rizevim-sama."

Ketika Rizevim berdiri disamping Euclid, dia melihat sekeliling dengan senyuman.

"Ini saatnya kita mundur. Uhyahyahya, kegelapan ini serius berbahaya. Itu bahkan menyerang Naga-Jahat. Jadi dimanakah Crom Cruach?"

"Aku rasa dia masih disini."

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar bertindak bebas, si Naga-Jahat-san itu. Uhyahyahyahya!"

Rizevim bahkan tertawa didalam sitauasi ini. Lalu Vali terbang datang kesini dengan sayap cahayanya bersinar.

"Rizevim! Aku masih belum selesai denganmu!"

Rizevim mulai tertawa ketika dia melihatnya.

"Masalahnya adalah, cucuku sungguh keras kepala. Jadi ayo pulang. Kotanya telah hancur cukup banyak, jadi kita bisa pulang, Euclid-kun. Kalau begitu teleport kita dengan paksa "

Euclid mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran-sihir tipe-teleportasi diudara dengan cepat.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lari! Vali, Gasper dan Aku, mendekati jarak diantara kami secepatnya!

"Tunggu, Rizevim!"

"Kau juga diam ditempat, Euclid!"

《Kembalikan padaku Valerie Holy Grail!》

Akan tetapi, serangan yang ditembakan dari tangan kita bertiga tidak menyentuh Rizevim sama sekali. Melahan menguap begitu itu mengenainya sama seperti jika tidak terjadi apa-apa.

–Sacred Gear Canceller!

Rizevim mengayunkan jarinya kesamping dan membuat cemoohan pada kita.

"Sayang sekali . Semenjak kekuatan itu adalah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sacred Gear, itu tidak akan bekerja padaku, kau tau? Sampai jumpa jadi tolong dukung kami dari sekarang karena kita akan menimbulkan terror besar! Dan Aku akan memastikan membawa Naga-Jahat legendaris selanjutnya juga!"

Sialan! Jadi serangan yang dilibatkan dengan Sacred Gear benar-benar tidak bekerja padanya!

Kita bertiga disini; Vali, Gasper dan Aku, semuanya adalah pemilik Sacred Gear! Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Aku akan merasa frustrasi seperti ini…..!

Rizevim membuat pernyataannya sambil dia menghilang didalam cahaya teleportasi.

"Oh,iya. Nama kami.–"Qlippoth", nama yang bagus,kan? Itu lawan dari "Pohon Kehidupan Sephiroth". Aku menamakan itu karena kita menyalahgunakan Holy Grail yang mewakili nama Sephiroth. Itu juga berarti dipaksa oleh kejahatan Ciao "

Rizevim, Euclid, dan Lilith menghilang didalam cahaya teleportasi–.

Disaat terakhir, Lilith melihat kepadaku…..

Vali menggetarkan badannya dalam kemarahan akibat frustrasi.

"…..Impianku adalah mengalahkan Great Red…..Sialan. Jika impianku sama dengannya maka…..!? Tidak, Aku…..Aku ini…..berbeda darinya!"

Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Vali menunjukan emosi seperti itu–.

Itu seberapa besar dia membencinya, laki-laki itu tepatnya.

Tidak, bahkan Aku berpikir dia adalah tipe orang terburuk.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer–.

Orang itu sungguh berbahaya.


	95. Chapter 95

Gasper Balor[sunting]

Kota Kastil Tepes yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Rizevim dan penyerangan oleh Vampir yang berubah menjadi Naga Jahatpun berakhir–.

Kegelapan Gasperpun juga telah hilang…..tapi buntut kejadian dikota ini tersebut sangat mengerikan.

Semuanya termasuk jalan dan bangunan benar-benar hancur sampai pada kondisi dimana kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Perwakilan yang bertahan hidup dari pihak Tepes dan Carmilla bekerja keras memandu penduduk ketempat perlindungan. Pada tempat perlindungan bawah tanah yang berlokasi setelah jauh melewati gerbang-timur, skuat tanggap darurat bekerja keras menyembuhkan penduduk yang terluka terutama itu dilakukan oleh Asia.

Aku kembali ke kastil bersama dengan Gasper yang telah kembali kekondisi aslinya. …..Kastilnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan akibat serangan oleh Naga-Jahat yang diproduksi-massal.

Lalu seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk kecapaian dilantai muncul dipandanganku. –Itu Elmenhilde.

"…..Tidak…..Aku tidak percaya kalau ada pengkhianat…..dan mereka berubah menjadi Naga Jahat…..dan sekarang kampung halaman kita…..Lalu apa yang seharusnya Aku lakukan…..?"

Dia bergumam hal semacam itu seperti jika dia telah kehilangan semua harapan.

…..Dia pasti telah diinformasikan tentang kota kastil Carmilla yang telah diserang oleh Naga Jahat dari agen perempuan yang mendukung tubuhnya. Dari apa yang telah diberitahukan kepadaku oleh Sensei barusan, kelihatannya Brave Saint dari pihak Surga memaksakan diri mereka kesini dan mengatasi Naga Jahat.

Aku dengan kalau kondisi kota disebelah sana lebih parah daripada disini. Sensei punya pendapat kalau Tepes dan Carmilla keduanya akan perlu waktu banyak untuk kembali dapat kembali berdiri dengan kaki mereka sendiri.

Ada juga mereka di pihak Carmilla yang kalah melawan godaan Holy Grail, dan mereka berakhir dengan berubah menjadi Naga Jahat dan menyerang kota mereka.

Alasan kenapa Marius memulai ritual untuk mengeluarkan Holy Grail adalah karena tindakan Carmilla dibocorkan kepada mereka. Dan Aku pikir dia mengetahui tentang itu dari laporan para agen.

Sembari tidak mengetahui apa yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya, Gasper kembali dari basement kastil. Dia membawa Valerie dipunggungnya. Kita memang diteleport ke menara kastil oleh kekuatan Rizevim dari basement, tapi Valerie tidak ikut bersama kita.

Jadi Gasper pergi untuk membawanya kembali sendiri.

Ini terjadi ketika Aku mencoba untuk membantu Gasper. Ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

–Itu ayah Gasper.

"…."

Kepala keluarga Vladi melihat pada Gasper dalam kesunyian.

Gasper menyatakan ini padanya tanpa melangkah mundur.

"Aku adalah pengikut Iblis Rias Gremory-sama! si [Menteri], Gasper!"

Gasper membungkukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Terima kasih banyak hingga saat ini. Tapi Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesini lagi. Dan Aku juga akan membawa Valerie bersamaku."

Ketika Gasper berjalan melewati ayahnya, dia memberi tahu ini padanya.

"–Rumah kami ada di Jepang."

Kepala keluarga Vladi memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun–.

Aku bahkan gemetar kesenangan pada bagaimana perubahan kejantanan Juniorku ini.

Akan tetapi, itu menjadi perbincangan terakhir antara anak laki-laki dan ayahnya.

Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak penyerangan. Ini saatnya matahari terbit.

Itu akan menjadi waktu bagi Vampir untuk tidur. Sebagian besar penduduk mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat perlindungan bawah tanah hingga malam.

Kelompok Peneliti Gaib bersama dengan Bennia dan Rugal-san berkumpul pada alun-alun utama pada saat ini.

Ini sepertinya Bennia dan Rugal-san datang keatas untuk mengalahkan Naga-Jahat setelah pertarungan di basement berakhir. Mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan kerjaan mereka sepenuhnya! Seperti yang diduga dari Kelompok Sitri!

Vali…..pergi menghilang ke suatu tempat. Aku membayangkan kemana dia pergi….. Ekspresi Vali dimana dia terlihat sangat frustrasi diakhir itu meninggalkan kesan kuat padaku. Sensei mengatakan kalau dia akan memanggilnya kembali setelah ini.

Sensei mengatakan ini setelah dia melihat pada Valerie sekali lagi.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kita perlu mendapatkan Holy Grail yang telah dicuri dari Rizevim dengan tujuan mengembalikan kesadaran Valerie. Itu adalah Sub-spesies Holy Grail yang merupakan tiga dalam satu kesatuan dari awalnya. Ini sepertinya Valerie dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya bahkan setelah Rizevim mencuri satu darinya…..tapi kesadarannya pasti benar-benar berhenti setelah mendapati yang kedua dikeluarkan. Untuk memperbaiki ini, kita butuh dia didalam kondisi aslinya."

Seperti yang aku pikirkan, kita perlu mengalahkan Rizevim–dalam kata lain Khaos Brigade baru yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri "Qlippoth".

Aku bertanya padanya keragu-raguanku.

"Tapi kenapa dia hanya mengambil satu Holy Grail ketika terdapat tiga padanya?"

Tidak seperti Marius, Rizevim tahu kalau Valerie memiliki sebuah sub-spesies Holy Grail. Jadi kenapa dia tidak menginginkan untuk mengambil lebih dari satu? Itulah hal apa yang aku rasa mencurigakan.

"…..Aku bisa mencapai pada kesimpulan dimana dia melakukan itu dengan tujuan membuat Vampir mengambil tindakan atau untuk alasan politik, tapi mungkin dengan memiliki hanya satu darinya sudah cukup untuknya–. Tidak, dia pasti sudah memutuskan kalau menggunakan lebih dari satu dari Holy Grail akan jadi sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Menilai dari kata-kata mereka, bahkan hanya cukup dengan satu dari Holy Grail sudah akan bisa membuatnya mencapai Balance Breaker. Besar sepertinya selama waktu Marius membuat Valerie menggunakan kekuatannya, hanya satu Holy Grail yang bekerja. Tubuh Valerie tidak dapat menahan penggunaan lebih dari dua Holy Grail, jadi pastinya Valerie telah menahan kekuatannya tanpa sadar. Yah, kita akan menemukan kebenarannya dari sekarang."

Begitu ya, jadi hanya dengan memiliki satu dari Holy Grail sudah cukup. Jadi dia pasti telah memutuskan kalau dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan lebih dari itu. Yah, mereka telah dapat menguatkan Vampir hanya dengan menggunakan satu darinya–dan mereka bahkan mampu mengubahnya menjadi Naga Jahat, jadi itu pastinya kekuatan yang cukup.

Dan keraguanku yang lain. ini tentang kemampuan baruku.

"Sensei, tentang kemampuanku….."

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kekuatan Hakuryuukou akan muncul dengan cara seperti itu. Pada saat bersamaan, Aku kehilangan kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan Dividing Gear. Itu berubah menjadi Naga kecil yang memantulkan serangan seperti itu.

Sensei mendangakkan kepalanya.

"…..Aku harus berasumsi kalau itu kebangkitan Ddraig yang baru daripada perubahanmu. Yah, ada sebuah kemungkinan besar kalau perbincangan antara Dua Heavenly Dragon menjadi faktor kunci. Aku harus meneliti lebih spesifik tentang ini.–Dan juga mengenai Vali tentunya."

Jadi dia akan perlu melanjutkan penelitiannya untuk itu juga huh. …..Seperti yang Aku pikirkan, Dua Heavenly Dragon merasa lesu karena aku dan mereka menyelesaikannya karena aku.

Hmm, hmm, itu sungguhlah sebuah hal aneh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya! Yah, Aku akan menyudahinya disini dan merasa senang kalau Ddraig sudah senang lagi!

Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menghembuskan nafas keluar.

"Juga tentang Boosted Gear tiruan yang Ise singgung…..Aku bisa berasumsi kalau mereka bisa mencabutnya dengan melakukah hal-hal sembrono seperti menggunakan Artificial Sacred Gear, teknik klon, kekuatan Holy Grail, dan teknik-teknik lainnya. Selama Ddraig berada didalam Ise, maka tidak mungkin ada dua Boosted Gear untuk ada. Jadi itu pastinya sebuah tiruan. Tidak, itu lebih kepada kopian kecil darinya. Kecuali, Aku bisa mencapai kesimpulan kalau itu bisa memberikan keluar kekuatan lebih spek yang ditampilkan jika penggunanya sangat kuat. Potensi dasar Sacred Gear tiruan tidak akan bisa melebihi Boosted Gear asli bahkan jika dunia ini terbalik."

Sensei mengatakan begitu…..Jika itu masalahnya,itu berarti faktor kecilnya dapat berupa aku yang sangat jauh lebih rendah dari Euclid. …..Yah, Aku pastinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Boosted Gear ini.

…..Aku frustrasi. Aku perlu berlatih lagi dan mempersempit gap diantara kita sebanyak aku bisa! Meskipun penampakanku begini, Aku pastinya menerima kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis! Jadi Aku ingin menarik keluar kekuatan itu sebanyak mungkin!

Mengesampingkan diriku seperti itu, Gasper mengelus pipi Valerie dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk memperhatikan Valerie, Azazel-sensei."

Setelah Gasper menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sensei, dia berdiri dan melihat kesekeliling semuanya.

"…..Rias-buchou, Ise-senpai. Aku telah memutuskan."

Gasper menyatakan ini sambil menunjukan tatapan kedepan dan mata yang kuat.

"–Aku akan mendapatkan kembali Holy Grail."

–!sambil dengan meningginya matahari terbit, Vampir kami yang merupan day-walker terlihat paling jantan dan berwibawa diantara kita semua sekarang ini.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada semua orang dan mengambil kembali Holy Grail…..Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Valerie…..dan Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama dengan Valerie…. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Valerie….Aku pastinya akan…..!"

Bahkan meskipun kata-katanya tersangkut ditenggorokannya karena dia mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, dia berteriak.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Valerie!"

…..Anak ini tumbuh dewasa sangat cepat. Dia benar-benar menunjukan wajah yang jantan dan mengatakan pernyataan yang jantan pula.

Aku mengatakan ini sambil meletakan tanganku disekeliling pundaknya.

"Gasper, kita pastinya akan mendapatkan kembali Holy Grail!"

"Ya! Aku juga akan mengalahkan orang-orang itu!"

Itu wajah yang bagus. Itu wajah seorang laki-laki.

Untuk hidup bersama wanita yang menyelamatkannya. Itu pastinya sebuah tujuan yang jantan!

Anak ini pastinya akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Itu karena—dia juga laki-laki Gremory sama seperti Kiba dan Aku.

Valerie yang masih belum sadarkan diri direncanakan untuk dibawa ke institut penelitian Grigori, dan kita pergi menuju ke jalan untuk kembali ke Jepang–.


	96. Chapter 96

[sunting]

Telah Lima hari semenjak terror muncul di kota kastil Tepes dan Carmilla dimana mereka mendapatkan kerusakan seperti layaknya dimusnahkan.

Kami kembali ke Jepang dan sedang menunggu bagaimana setiap pihak masing-masing mitologi akan bertindak. Ada banyak sekali kebingungan yang terjadi di Underworld, Surga, dan juga diantara Dewa Mitologi lain akibat dari kemunculan Rizevim.

Tentu saja. Dia berencana membawa kekacauan di dunia menggunakan Naga Jahat dan juga berencana untuk membangkitkan binatang legendaris 666. Dia jelas mengatakan kalau rencana terakhirnya adalah untuk menyerang dunia lain.

Dewa Pemimpin di setiap mitologi menganggap ini adalah situasi paling berbahaya sepanjang jaman didalam sejarah mereka.

Aku dengar telah diputuskan kalau setiap pihak sekutu akan bekerja sama untuk menandingi perlawanan Rizevim dan "Qlippoth".

Hal ini akan berubah menjadi masalah pertama bagi seluruh dunia yang bahkan akan meratakan agama dan imajinasi kita–.

Sejak saat itu, Rizevim dan orang-orangnya tidak menunjukan tindakan apapun, tapi setiap pihak kekuatan dan tempat-tempat krusial mereka belumlah menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya masing-masing.

Ini sudah larut malam, dan berbagai orang berkumpul di Kuou Academy.

Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, Anggota OSIS, Azazel-sensei, Suster Griselda, Joker Dulio, Slash Dog Ikuse Tobio-san, dan juga anggota lain seperti Sairaorg-san, Seegvaira Agares, Sun Wukong Generasi Pertama, dan bahkan kelompok Vali semuanya ada disini.

Ini benar-benar merupakan pertemuan yang luar biasa. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kelompok Vali dan Kakek Sun Wukong Generasi-Pertama akan disini juga. Ini rasanya semua petarung terkenal yang kuat dari setiap fraksi yang bertarung digaris-depan ada disini semuanya.

Rias bertanya sekali saat semuanya melihat satu sama lain.

"…..Bagaimana para pertinggi menanggapi akan hal ini?"

Sensei lalu mengatakan.

"Semenjak kejadian ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita anggap ringan atau abaikan, bahkan mereka yang tidak bekerja sama dengan kita hingga sekarang setuju untuk melakukan diskusi mengenai hal ini."

…..Begitu ya, jadi bahkan para VIP dari setiap mitologi merasa sangat waspada mengenai kejadian yang ditimbulkan Rizevim kali ini.

Sensei lalu mengatakan.

"Si brengsek Rizevim itu mencoba untuk menimbulkan kekacauan pada dunia ini dan dunia lain bersama-sama dengan idealnya yang berbahaya. Dia telah…..menyebabkan kehancuran seperti pada wilayah Vampir yang tidak bisa kita abaikan begitu saja."

…..Ada korban didalam pihak Vampir akibat terror ini pada kastil Tepes.

Mereka mencoba untuk memulai sesuatu yang hina.

Sensei menghela nafas.

"Bahkan ada sebuah pendapat radikal dari beberapa mitologi tertentu dimana mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengirim kekuatan militer mereka kedalam masalah ini. Dewa Pemimpin seperti Odin dan Zeus entah bagaimana memberikan peringatan mereka kepada mitologi itu…..tapi Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terorisme yang lebih besar daripada ini berlanjut bahkan lebih banyak. Bagaimanapun, Naga Jahat yang dianggap berbahaya dari setiap mitologi telah menimbul kan malapetaka bersamaan. Dan orang yang memimpin mereka itu adalah anak laki-laki sebenarnya dari Lucifer sebelumnya. Bahkan bagi mereka yang melihat kejadian sebelumnya tentang krisis monster di Underworld sebagai kejadian yang setidaknya adalah sesuatu yang diluar urusan mereka merasakan kalau kejadian ini adalah masalah yang serius.–Jika 666 dibangkitkan dan memulai pertarungan dengan Sekiryuushintei Great Red, dunia mungkin akan runtuh akibat dampak dari mereka."

[-!?]

Semua menjadi tidak bisa berkata-kata pada pernyataan Sensei.

…..Jika Great Red mulai bertarung dengan 666, dunia mungkin akan menerima banyak kerusakan. Ya, tidak heran para petinggi dari setiap fraksi menunjukan tindakan mereka!

Dunia mungkin akan menerima banyak kerusakan jika Great Red dan Ophis melakukan pertarungan. Akan tetapi, itu tidaklah terjadi. Pemimpin dari Khaos Brigade sampak saat ini telah mengelabui Ophis dan memanfaatkannya, tapi mereka tidak membiarkannya melawan Great Red karena mereka tahu itu berbahaya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rizevim jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia akan membuat Great Red dan 666 bertarung satu sama lain dengan tujuan untuk mengalahkan Sekiryuushintei itu. …..Bahkan Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dimensional gap jika Great Red menghilang tapi Aku bisa menebak kalau itu tentunya tidak ada yang baik dari hal itu.

Rias melanjutkan setelah Sensei.

"Pihak yang tidaklah begitu membantu hingga sekarang, sederhananya hanya mengamati situasi ini karena pendapat mereka adalah, "Semenjak Khaos Brigade melakukan tindakan terorisme diantara Tiga Kekuatan Besar dan juga sebagai fokus utamanya, maka Tiga Kekuatan Besar haruslah yang menghadapi mereka". Akan tetapi, meskipun dia sedang bersembunyi, Aku dengar para petinggi dari setiap fraksi mengetahui tentang bahaya dari orang yang dipanggil Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Semenjak Rizevim menjadi seorang teroris sembari memiliki ideal yang berbahaya seperti itu…..tidak ada seorangpun yang sama sekali mengacuhkannya sekarang."

Jadi bahkan pemimpin dari tiap mitologi tahu kalau dia adalah orang tua yang gila….. Yah, dia pastinya orang gila semenjak Aku bertemu dengannya.

Sensei membuat sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Jangan buat muka semacam itu, semuanya. Ini tidak seperti kita akan mendapat serangan dari pihak lain. Kecuali, masalah yang kita miliki adalah pada akhirnya lawan kita adalah musuh yang selalu kita hadapi seperti biasa."

Suster Griselda lalu mengatakan ini.

"Michael-sama juga bernegosiasi dengan pihak kekuatan lain sebagai perwakilan dari Dewa kami. …..Ada banyak mitologi yang menginginkan bantuan dari kita. Akan tetapi, ada pihak yang menenangkan diri mereka sendiri karena instruksi Michael-sama."

Seperti yang diduga dari Michael-san! Dia benar-benar pemimpin para Malaikat!

Sensei lalu menunjukan salah satu jarinya keatas.

"Dan satu hal lagi, ada pula saran yang datang dari para eksekutif masing-masing fraksi."

Semuanya memperhatikan kata-kata Sensei.

"Semenjak ada kejadian dimana dua wilayah fraksi terkuat Vampir berhasil dijatuhkan, setiap fraksi akan merasa gugup mulai sekarang. Masing-masing mitologi akan memiliki setidaknya satu Dewa yang sangat kuat didalam kekuatan mereka, tapi mereka menjadi cemas tentang bagaimana orang akan memandang mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa pergi keluar dan memukul jatuh teroris dengan mudah. Itulah mengapa kita membutuhkan tim anti-teroris yang terdiri dari petarung kuat yang bisa bertarung melawan Rizevim dan anak buahnya secara langsung sambil dapat bergerak saat itu juga ketempat semacam itu."

Tim anti-teroris! Yup, kita benar-benar membutuhkan mereka.

Hei, jika dia memberitahu kita ini, maka…..Sepertinya semuanya selain diriku juga menyadari itu akibat mendapati kita semua berkumpul disini.

Lalu Sensei mengatakan ini sambil melihat sekeliling kita.

"Tim itu akan mendapatkan hak untuk bebas bertindak dari setiap fraksi dan itu akan lebih cocok jika mereka lebih kuat lagi. Yeah, nama kalian semua disini telah disarankan untuk tim anti-teroris itu dimana terdiri dari berbagai macam latar belakang. Iblis, Fallen Angel, Malaikat, Vampir, Youkai (Siluman), Valkyrie, Grim Reaper, Manusia-Binatang, Manusia, dan yang terakhir Naga–. Kalian bisa dikatakan kalau kalian ini telah berada ditingkatan yang berbeda meskipun merupakan tim campuran. Lebih jauh lagi, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk bergerak."

Si "Rookie Four", Azazel-sensei, Slash Dog, Irina si reinkarnasi Malaikat, Griselda-san, Joker, Raja Naga, dan Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong. –Tim campuran dengan penuh dengan orang kuat yang dikirim dari berbagai pihak!

Tim ini tentunya akan mudah mengambil sebuah tindakan, dan lebih jauh lagi sangatlah kuat!

Sepertinya yang lain tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menolak tentang itu.

"Aku setuju dengan persekutuan ini. Semenjak kita didalam situasi ini, kita harus bekerja sama satu dengan yang lain."

Rias menunjukan tanda menyetujui tentang itu. Kita semua yang ada didalam kelompoknya juga mengangguk.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku akan membuat diriku sendiri bertarung bersama Rias dan Hyoudou Issei."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku juga. Meski sepertinya Aku akan mendukung dari belakang."

Sairaorg-san, Sona-kaichou, dan Seegvaira Agares juga setuju.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan aye~. Ini akan lebih mudah bekerja dengan anak muda daripada melakukan ini hanya dengan kakek tua seperti diriku ini."

Bahkan Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong setuju. Wow, tidakkah ini menjadi luar biasa semenjak Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong akan juga bertarung!?

Akan tetapi, Joker Dulio mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengatakan "hmm".

"Ada yang salah? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Sensei bertanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir kita akan membutuhkan sebuah nama."

Oh, sebuah nama. Itu terdengar bombastis jika sederhananya hanya dipanggil tim anti-teroris.

–Lalu Koneko-chan bergumam.

"–[D×D]."

Semua tatapan tertuju pada gumaman Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan terkejut mendapati dirinya mendapat begitu banyak perhatian. Dia lalu melanjutkannya sambil merasa malu.

"Yah, semenjak ini adalah sebuah tim campuran yang terdiri dari berbagai makhluk, itulah bagaimana yang Aku rasakan….."

Rias lalu bertanya.

"Kepanjangan dari apa [D×D] itu? Apa itu kepanjangan dari Dragon of Dragon seperti Great Red?"

"Tidak, itu bisa berupa sebagai Iblis (Devil), juga Naga (Dragon), dan kata "Fallen" dari Fallen Angel-seperti terjatuh (downfall)."

itu jawaban Koneko-chan.

Begitu ya, jadi maksud [D×D] menunjukan kepada Iblis (Devil), Naga (Dragon), dan semacamnya.

Sensei menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah, kita bisa juga memaksakan menambah berbagai nama yang diawali dengan huruf "D". Meski begitu pastinya kita perlu sebuah nama. Begitu ya, [D×D] huh…..Itu mungkin juga gampang untuk diingat sembari memiliki arti perlindungan Great Red yang berupa [D×D]. Aku pikir itu bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Sensei bertanya pada semua orang.

"Aku pikir itu tidak masalah selama itu bukanlah suatu nama yang aneh. Aku pikir itu bagus."

Dulio memberikan persetujuannya langsung meski dialah orang yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana itu dipanggil. Yah, Aku akan menyerahkan ini pada yang muda."

Sepertinya Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong tidak peduli.

Akan tetapi, Aku memiliki kekhawatiran akibat lahirnya tim ini.

"…..Tidak adakah orang dari pihak lain yang akan tidak puas jika tim seperti kita mengambil sebuah tindakan?"

Aku bertanya itu pada Sensei. Bahkan jika para petinggi memberikan persetujuannya, pasti akan ada dari mereka yang dibawahnya akan mendapati kekuatan kita berbahaya dan jadi mencurigakan.

"Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita campuri. Tapi, tidak ada diluar kalian ini yang akan cocok pada peran ini. Jadi yah, Aku akan menunjuk kalian semua untuk peran penting ini."

Sensei meletakan tangannya di pundakku dan mengatakan ini.

"–Oppai adalah keadilan. Kau adalah Oppai Dragon. Jadi mari buat itu sebagai keadilan."

"A-Apa itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Sesuatu seperti itu….."

sensei menunjuk payudara Rias sambil menunjukan senyum seringai.

"Ise, lihat payudara Rias."

"Lalu jadinya, tidakkah kau berpikir itu keadilan?"

…..

Aku menatap Oppai Rias. Oh, Oppai yang indah. Oppai pacarku. Oppai terbaik. Bundar, lembut, segar, dan itu sendiri menimbulkan keadilan!

Yup! Untuk suatu alasan Aku pikir Aku mengerti!

"Y-Ya! Aku mulai berpikir kalau itu keadilan!"

Sensei meletakan tangannya disekeliling pundakku.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua diberikan tugas penting! Jadi kalian semua perlu yakin tentang itu! Jadi apa dasar kebenaran dari tim anti-teroris [D×D]!?"

"Oppai adalah keadilan!"

Aku melanjutkan setelah Sensei!

Oppai adalah keadilan! Itu tidak masalah! Aku bisa bertarung untuk kedamaian hanya untuk alasan itu! Oppai bersinar semenjak ada perdamaian! Meskipun semua pada menghela nafas dengan keheranan!

–Lalu setelah suasana hati berubah, Sensei menunjuk pada Dulio.

"Pemimpinnya yaitu…..Joker, kau yang lakukan."

"…."

Dulio tidak bisa menanggapi keputusan yang tiba-tiba itu, jadi dia menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat–. setelah terdiam, dia berteriak sangat keras.

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? A-A-Aku!? Kenapa!? Tidak, tidak, tidak, serius, kenapa harus aku!?"

Dia benar-benar terkejut. Hmm, jadi Dulio tipe orang yang mendapat kesulitan jika diberi peran semacam itu.

Sensei lalu mengatakan ini pada Dulio.

"Ini akan menjadi tampang kebijaksanaan yang buruk jika Iblis atau Fallen Angel menjadi pemimpin. Dari berbagai pandangan, kalian memiliki gambaran kalau mereka adalah penjahat. Untuk alasan itu seorang Malaikat akan memberikan gambaran yang baik dan itu akan baik juga bagi kita. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu untuk mengambil peran ini. Hal terbesar dari ini karena kau adalah Seorang reinkarnasi Malaikat dari Manusia. Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah gambaran baik dari sudut pandang manusia juga."

Yah, itu memang benar. Jika kita perlu memilih seorang pemimpin dari antara orang ini, maka seorang malaikat pastinya memiliki gambaran yang bagus.

"H-hanya karena alasan itu…..? T-Tidak, aku tidak cocok untuk peran macam itu….."

Suster Griselda juga mengatakan ini pada Dulio yang kesulitan.

"Dulio, ini adalah peran yang sangat terhormat. Kau mungkin bisa merekam namamu didalam sejarah, kau tau? Jadi kau harus melakukannya. Tidak, Lakukanlah. Semenjak kau memiliki peran dimana kau merupakan gambaran sebagai "Kartu trumph", maka kau harus melakukannya."

Dulio akhirnya menyerah pada kata-katanya dengan beberapa intensitas didalamnya.

"…..Ah, ya. Dimengerti. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Dulio berdiri didepan semua orang dan menyapa kita sekali lagi.

"Umm, begitulah jadinya, jadi Aku akan menjadi pemimpin, jadi tolong perhatikan diriku."

Sepertinya ini adalah lahirnya pemimpin yang tidak dapat diandalkan, tapi semenjak kekuatannya dan pekerjaannya berada diperingkat tertinggi, Aku akan mengharapkan banyak darinya dari sekarang.

Lalu Sensei melihat pada Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong.

"Akan tidak apa-apa jika kau menjadi pemimpin-kedua, Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong? Meski Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya menempatkanmu dalam komando kedua….."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hal alami bagi yang muda untuk menjadi pemimpin. Jadi Aku akan membuat diriku bertindak lebih kepada simbol terhadap musuh dimana mereka akan merasa takut."

Bahkan pemimpin-kedua disetujui adalah Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong.

Ini luar biasa. Jadi Joker akan menjadi pemimpin dan Sun Wukong akan menjadi pemimpin-kedua! Ini pastinya akan menjadi sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari kumpulan orang-orang yang diluar dugaan!

"Vali."

Sensei lalu mengatakan ini pada tim Vali yang mendengarkan diskusi ini dari pojok ruangan.

"Aku akan bersikeras kalian, tim Vali, untuk bergabung dalam tim-campuran ini dengan tujuan menjadi tenaga-tambahan melawan rencana yang dilakukan Rizevim. Dengan melakukan itu, Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan ketidakpercayaan yang dimiliki kepada kalian sebanyak mungkin."

Vali dilihat sebagai sebuah ancaman karena terlibat dengan "Khaos Brigade" dimasa lalu. Dengan bergabung tim campuran ini, Sensei mungkin berencana untuk melemahkan ancaman yang dimiliki oleh pihak lain tersebut kepada mereka.

Lebih jauh lagi, mendapati Vali bergabung akan membuat tim ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

…..Meski sepertinya akan ada orang yang tidak puas dengan partisipasinya. Kenyataannya, nona Agares menunjukan tatapan ketidakpuasan.

Lalu Vali bertanya pada Naga didalam dirinya.

"…..Albion. Itulah Apa yang Azazel katakan, tapi apa kau tidak puas dengan bekerja sama dengan musuh bebuyutanmu?"

Albion mengatakan ini dengan sebuah suara dimana semua bisa mendengarnya.

[Aku tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong si merah, saat ini mari berdiskusi tentang pertarungan ribuan tahun lalu.]

[Yeah, Aku tidak masalah. Hei, si putih. Yeah, ini sungguh menyenangkan berbicara tentang masa lalu.]

…..Untuk suatu alasan, rasanya seperti mereka berdua menganggap diskusi mereka lebih penting daripada informasi tim ini.

"…..Kalian berdua sepertinya menjadi cukup akrab."

Vali mengatakan itu dengan suara sedikit kebingungan.

Lalu Albion menjawab dengan enerjik.

[Kita tidak takut lagi pada payudara dan pantat jika kita berdua ada disini. Benarkan, si merah?]

[Yeah, apapun itu adalah Oppai atau pinggul, bawa kesini! Kita tidak akan kalah pada hal semacam itu!]

Bahkan Ddraig menjadi lebih sehat!

Benar~

Mereka hanya mengatakan "Benar~"! Ada apa dengan perubahan tiba-tiba kepribadian Dua Heavenly Dragon ini!?

"….Aku tak pernah berpikir pertarungan takdir diantara Dua Heavenly Dragon yang telah berlangsung dalam waktu lama akan berakhir untuk alasan semacam itu…..Kalian sungguh tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi."

Sairaorg-san juga mengatakan itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

…..Ya, ini sepertinya mereka menjadi akrab akibat diriku yang menimbulkan hal itu. Yeah, kau benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi…..

Sensei mengatakan ini dengan suara keheranan.

"Sebagai hasil, sebuah perubahan yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya terjadi pada Ise. Aku tidak memahami lagi perkembangan Dua Heavenly Dragon saat ini. Bahkan Aku menyerah… …Aku bertanya-tanya jika ini berhubungan dengan payudara dan pantat."

"Tolong jangan ngomong begitu dengan suara terkejut macam itu!"

Aku tak tau harus apa selain mengatakan itu pada Sensei. Yah, bahkan Aku tidak memahami bagaimana peningkatan-kekuatan itu bekerja!

"Tapi tidakkah ini hal yang cukup serius bagi Vali Lucifer dan kawan-kawannya merupakan bagian dari Khaos Brigade?"

–Sona-kaichou bertanya pada Sensei sambil mengangkat tanganya keatas.

Lalu Sensei mengatakan ini sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Tentang itu, si kakek Odin berdiri untuk membawa Vali sebagai anak angkatnya sembari mengetahui semua tentang apa yang dia lakukan."

–!

Aku terkejut. Tidak pernah terpikir kalau kakek tua Odin itu akan menyarankan hal macam itu.

"Tidak bisakah kalau itu kamu, Sensei? Kau adalah…..orang yang membesarkannya,kan?"

Aku bertanya padanya. Sensei menggoyangkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang punya peran sebagai pemimpin Malaikat yang telah jatuh. Aku mengatakan ini sebelumnya tapi, Iblis dan Fallen Angel tidak memiliki gambaran bagus tentang penampilan kebijaksanaan jika kau membandingkan mereka dengan Malaikat dan Dewa dari pihak lain. Aku tak tahu harus bagimana semenjak Aku mendapati diriku terekam sebagai musuh didalam Kitab."

Yah, Iblis dan Fallen Angel pastinya adalah penjahat sepanjang waktu.

Lalu Sensei mengatakan ini pada Vali.

"Tapi ini beda cerita jika itu adalah Odin. Si kakek itu adalah satu dari Dewa lama. Jika Odin mengatakan dia ingin membawanya sebagai anak angkatnya, maka Dewa Asgard dan Dewa dari pihak lain tidak bisa mengeluh kepadanya dengan mudah. Meskipun ini akan datang bersamaan syarat dan keterbatasan, kau akan bisa bergerak lebih bebas. Vali, apa kau tidak puas menjadi putra Odin?"

Vali mulai berpikir tentang pertanyaan Sensei.

"Aku akan bekerja sama ketika kedua pihak akan mendapat keuntungan darinya. Jadi Aku akan bertindak sesuai keinginanku sendiri selain dari itu."

Dia menjawab seperti itu. Lalu Sensei tertawa.

"Jadi Aku bisa menganggap itu sebagai "ya" kan?"

Vali tidak memberikan jawaban langsung, tapi dia melihat pada Kuroka dan Le Fay.

"…..Aku akan membuat Kuroka dan Le Fay tinggal disini sepanjang waktu. Meski Aku akan memanggil mereka jika kami memerlukan mereka. Kuroka, Le Fay, Aku akan menyerahkan tempat ini pada kalian."

"Kau bisa menyerahkan ini pada kami-nya."

Kuroka setuju sambil melakukan hormat. Oh, jadi sepertinya perempuan ini dan Le Fay akan tinggal di perumahan Hyoudou secara resmi…..

Pemegang Pedang Holy King Collbrande, Arthur, mengatakan ini pada adik perempuannya Le Fay.

"Le Fay."

"Y-Ya, Onii-sama."

"Ini sebuah kesempatan bagus. Kau harus bergabung tim ini. Dan juga menerima maaf dari pengampunan ini. –Lalu Sekiryuutei."

Arthur melihat kearahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Jika kau belum memiliki perjanjian dengan Penyihir spesifik, maka bisakah kau tolong membuat perjanjian dengan anak ini? Jika dia membuat perjanjian denganmu yang merupakan pahlawan Underworld, maka dia akan bisa kembali ke rumah kami."

–!

Jadi itulah motifnya huh. Jika Le Fay bergabung tim ini, itu akan bekerja cukup banyak untuk memberikan alasan pada tindakannya. Jadi itu mungkin bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang dimiliki Ravel.

"Aku pastinya akan memikirkan tentang itu."

Ketika Aku mengatakan itu, Arthur menunjukan sebuah senyum yang membawa emosinya dan itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang kamu lihat. Itu karena, tidak seperti senyumnya yang biasa dingin, ini terasa seperti dia benar-benar tersenyum.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih dari dasar hatiku. Aku pastinya akan membalas rasa terima kasih ini padamu."

Kali ini Sensei bertanya pada Kuroka.

"Dan peran Kuroka akan berupa….Akan tidak apa-apa denganmu menjadi tamu rumah di perumahan Hyoudou? Jadi Aku akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan gaya hidup sembari membuat Rias dan Ise mengawasimu dibawah pengawasan mereka. Akankah itu tidak masalah?"

"Yeah, mantan Gubernur-san sungguhlah tahu bagaimana menangani sesuatu-nya. Jadi begitulah, dan semenjak Aku resmi menjadi tamu-rumah, tolong jaga aku dari sekarang-nya."

T-Tamu rumah huh…..Dia makan cukup banyak. Dia mengatakan ini tidak masalah semenjak semua lemak itu menuju oppainya, tapi Aku sungguh ingin dia melakukan pekerjaannya dimana bernilai sama dengan apa yang dia makan.

Lalu Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong memukul pelan Bikou.

"Bikou, Aku akan memanggilmu jika itu diperlukan~. Aku tidak menginjinkanmu menolaknya."

"…..Aku akan menyimpan itu didalam pikiranku. Kakek, pastikan kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, oke? Kau tahu ini akan menjadi hal yang sungguh stres untuk mendapati Naga Jahat sebagai lawan terhadap tubuh tua itu?"

"Yah, Aku akan menikmati hingga tahap dimana Aku tidak akan membuat diriku terbunuh."

Aku membayangkan jika kita bisa menyaksikan sebuah kejadian dimana ada dua Sun Wukong.

–Lalu Aku bertanya keragu-raguanku yang lain pada Sensei.

"Aku tidak masalah tentang susunan tim ini, tapi bagaimana kita akan bergerak dari sekarang….?"

"Kau bisa bertindak sebagaimana kau melakukannya seperti biasa. Jangan katakan kalau kau berpikir kalian semua akan bertindak bersama-sama sepanjang waktu? Ini sebuah kelompok besar, jadi kita tidak bisa membuat kalian semua bergerak begitu mudah. Semuanya mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri yang harus dilakukan. Kau bisa sederhananya bekerja sama dengan mereka yang bisa bertindak langsung saat itu juga ketika sesuatu terjadi dengan berkomunikasi dengan satu dan yang lain. Ini adalah kelompok untuk sebuah alasan. Masalahnya adalah, kita ingin membuat sebuah kelompok orang yang bisa bekerja sama dengan resmi."

Yah, itu benar.

Ini akan lebih baik bagi setiap pihak untuk bertindak masing-masing seperti biasa. Kami tidak bisa mengubah semua gaya hidup kita dengan tiba-tiba.

Itu akan lebih mudah, dan jika kita dalam bahaya, kita bisa sederhananya bekerja sama.

Lalu Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong mengatakan ini setelah mengambil langkah kedepan.

"Lalu sekarang, Apa ada diantara kalian anak muda yang ingin bertambah kuat?"

"–!Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?"

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong menjawab pertanyaan Rias dengan sebuah senyum berkerut.

"Aku akan melatih kalian semua dari awal.–Tidak ada gunanya membentuk tim ini jika kalian masing-masing tidak bisa setidaknya mengalahkan Iblis kelas-tinggi dan Malaikat Kelas-tinggi. Aku akan membuat masing-masing dari kalian mencapai kekuatan kelas Ultimate."

–!

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong akan melatih kita! Naga Jahat pastinya sangat kuat. Jelasnya ini lebih baik meningkatkan kekuatan kita. Jika Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong adalah orang yang membimbing kita, maka tidak ada hal lebih yang bisa kita minta!

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong melanjutkan.

"Besar sepertinya, tim ini tidak hanya berfungsi melawan Naga Jahat untuk kejadian ini. Bahkan dimasa depan, ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah tim dimana akan pergi melawan musuh diluar dunia ini."

Sensei mengangguk.

"Ya, ini seperti Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong katakan. Aku tahu kalau tim D×D ini akan menjadi "kartu trump" dari dunia makhluk supernatural dan juga dunia manusia."

Sebuah kartu Trump untuk kedua dunia makhluk supernatural dan manusia huh.

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku, kalian semua masih amatir–tidak, amatir yang hanya memiliki penampilan yang mencolok. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Naga Jahat hanya dengan itu."

Vali tersenyum tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku sadar kalau Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive-ku bahkan bisa mencapai level Dewa."

"Itu benar. Itu pastinya akan mencapai mereka. Dalam segi kekuatan yang dihasilkan, kau akan mencapai level Dewa dari setiap fraksi.–Tapi begitulah, benar~? Jika kau tidak memiliki stamina untuk mempertahankannya, maka itu hanya akan menyianyiakan kemampuanmu. Berapa menit kau bisa mempertahankan apa yang kau-sebut sebagai Juggernaut Overdrive? Mungkin itu akan dalam hitungan detik?"

"….."

Vali tidak bisa berargumen balik pada Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong katakan. Itu memiliki tingkat konsumsi yang tinggi.

Jika musuh melihat pada kekuatan yang dihasil Vali, itu tidaklah ane jika mereka datang dengan penanding terhadapnya dan akan menyudutkannya.

Yah, orang yang bisa melakukannya akan berupa lawan yang super kuat.

Lalu Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong melanjutkan memberitahu Vali.

"Kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Naga brutal seperti Crom Cruach dalam kondisi itu. Kau mungkin bisa melebihi Crom Cruach sekali dengan satu serangan. tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau perlu yang kedua? Atau bisakah kau bahkan menggunakan untuk yang ketiga kali? Jika kau bertanya padaku, kedua Naga Putih dan Naga Merah disini menyianyiakan terlalu banyak tenaga."

Sungguh kasar! Hmm, bahkan Aku berpikir seperti itu. Terutama konsumsi stamina dari [Ratu]-Sebenarnya yang terlalu tinggi. Aku pikir gaya bertarungku akan berubah jika Aku bisa entah bagaimana menekan turun hal itu.

Dan kekuatan baru yang aku peroleh. Aku ingin bisa mampu mengendalikan Naga kecil itu secara bebas sesukaku. Ada banyak hal yang Aku perlu lakukan, serius.

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong mengatakan ini sambil melihat sekitar.

"–Aku akan melatih kalian berdua, Dua Heavenly Dragon. Aku akan mengajarimu jalan bagaimana kau harus bertarung melawan Naga Jahat dari awal. Terutama pemilik Longinus dan tuan merekan akan berakhir melawan kelas-Dewa dimasa depan, jadi Aku akan melatih kalian sampai titik dimana kau bahkan bisa melawan Dewa."

"…..Kita bertarung melawan Dewa…..?"

Sairaorg-san menanggapi dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong mengatakan ini sambil memutar pipanya.

"Ada banyak sekali Dewa yang membuat sasaran untuk menguasai dunia daripada yang kalian semua bayangkan~."

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong menunjukan senyum penuh makna.

"Yah, hal pertama yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah musuh besar yang kita miliki sekarang–Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Aku selalu berpikir kalau mereka yang lahir dengan sebuah Longinus telah ditakdirkan dengan itu dari sejak kau lahir."

"…..telah ditakdirkan dengan itu?"

Generasi Pertama Sun Wukong menjawab pertanyaanku terang-terangan.

"–Perwujudan untuk menghancurkan Dewa. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kemunculan Longinus adalah sebuah celah didalam sistem tapi lebih kepada kemunculan terikat yang tidak dapat dihindarkan yang terjadi pada dunia ini."

Anggota yang berpartisipasi dalam Tim Spesial Anti-Teroris [D×D]:

Pemimpin : Dulio Gesualdo. Dari Surga (Longinus "Zenith Tempest")

Pemimpin-kedua: Sun Wukong (Generasi Pertama mengubah namanya kembali untuk bertarung di garis depan sekali lagi). Dari Mt Sumeru.

Penasihat Teknologi + General Supervisor: Azazel. Dari Underworld (Berhubungan dengan Grigori dan mantan Gubernur mereka).

Anggota yang berpartisipasi:

• Sairaorg Bael's group. Dari Underworld (Longinus "Regulus Nemea").

• Seekvaira Agares's group. Dari Underworld.

• Rias Gremory's group. Dari Underworld (Longinus "Boosted Gear").

• Sona Sitri's group. Dari Underworld.

• The Brave Saints (Griselda Quarta and Irina). Dari Heaven.

• Ikuse Tobio. Manusia (Pemilik Longinus "Canis Lykaon" Dari Grigori).

• Sekiryuutei Ddraig. Satu dari Dua Heavenly Dragons.

• The Gigantis Dragon Fafnir. Satu dari Lima Great Dragon Kings.

• The Mischievous Dragon Yu-Long. Satu dari Lima Great Dragon Kings.

• The Prison Dragon Vritra. Satu dari Lima Great Dragon Kings.

Anggota Sementara:

• Vali Lucifer's team. Tim Campuran dari Iblis, Siluman, Manusia, Penyihir, dan monsters (Longinus "Divine Dividing").

• Hakuryuukou Albion. Satu dari Dua Heavenly Dragons.


	97. Chapter 97

New Life.[sunting]

Semenjak formasi kelompok dan apa yang akan kita lakukan dari sekarang pada dasarnya telah selesai, "DxD" telah terbentuk sekarang. Semua telah pergi meninggalkan Gedung sekolah lama. dan yang masih tinggal disini adalah anggota dari Kelompok Peneliti Gaib.

"Ravel, jadi seperti itulah. Aku–mau melakukan perjanjian penyihir dengan Le Fay."

Jika itu adalah apa yang Ise-sama inginkan, maka kita akan melakukan perjanjian ini menyeluruh."

–Seperti itu, Aku sedang berbicara kepada manajerku Ravel mengenai perjanjian penyihir dengan Le Fay.

Aku berharap dapat membuat perjanjian ini dengan anak itu walaupun masa lalunya telah dimaafkan meskipun tidak hilang akibat dari pembentukan formasi tim ini. Bahkan Ravel menanggapi dengan positif kali ini.

ya, sepertinya perjanjianku dengan penyihir akan berjalan lancar! Ada banyak hal yang menunggu didepanku….. tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatasi rintangan itu. Aku akan mengatasi setiap kesulitan, satu per satu!

Rias berdiri, dan kemudian melihat ke semua anggota.

"Tim telah terbentuk, dan semenjak kita bergabung dengan mereka, kita tidak bisa mengijinkan tindakan Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Rias mengatakan itu dengan lantang setelah mengubah suasana hatinya.

"Tidak mengambil tindakan setelah diancam adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak sesuai dengan gayaku, jadi kita akan menjadi lebih kuat bersama-sama!"

""""""""""Ya!""""""""""

Kita masuk ke pemikiran yang tepat dan kita bisa mulai berlatih bersama generasi Pertama Sun Wukong dan yang lain–

True Longinus.[sunting]

"HAHAHA! Kau memang sungguh cepat tak terduga. Tidak, Aku akan mengambil itu kembali.–-Kau lebih cepat daripada prediksiku. Bagaimana rasanya alam kematian, Cao Cao?"

"…Untuk seorang Dewa yang menjatuhkanku kesana dengan tangannya sendiri dan kemudian menanyakan pendapatku tentang tempat itu, kau memang sungguh Dewa yang mengerikan, Sakra-sama."

"Dan dimana Georg dan Leonardo?"

"…Georg mulai mencari tentang sihir-penurun di alam kematian. Sepertinya ia tidak akan kembali untuk sementara. Leonardo juga tinggal bersama Georg."

"HAHAHA! Pemilik Longinus memang orang yang sungguh tidak bisa kamu pahami. Yah, baiklah.–Seperti janjiku, Aku akan mengembalikan Holy Spear."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah sesuatu terjadi disini?"

"–Waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung juga dengan mereka? Aku akan berbicara pada pihak kekuatan sebelah. Lakukanlah semenjak kau adalah "manusia" yang telah dipilih oleh Holy Spear.–Membunuh Naga-Jahat dan seorang Lucifer gitu."

"….Naga-Jahat….dan seorang Lucifer,huh."


	98. Chapter 98

Life 1: Sebuah perbelanjaan tak terbatas![sunting] Bagian 1[sunting]

Ini adalah peristiwa yang terjadi segera setelah kerusuhan di dunia bawah berakhir, dan Naga Uroboros Ophis mulai tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyoudou.

"Kita harus membeli barang sehari-hari Ophis-chan."

...perkataan ibu sangat benar. Karena seorang diri, Ophis datang untuk tinggal denganku-dia tidak memiliki barang sehari-hari.

Dan itulah sebabnya, mulai dari pakaian, dia tidak memiliki barang-barang mewah apapun.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa naga terkuat-sama akan terganggu tentang pakaian, atau sejenisnya tapi, istilah ketika ada di Roma, lakukan seperti yang orang Roman lakukan, karena dia tinggal di rumah, aku rasa lebih baik untuk memiliki yang sama halnya dengan penghuni rumah ini miliki.

Mengumpulkan anggota yang tinggal di rumah Hyoudou di malam hari, kami mengajukan pertanyaan pada Ophis.

Isi pertanyaannya adalah, "Karena kamu tinggal di sini, apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?" Dan "Bagaimana kamu terus menjalani hidup sampai sekarang?", Adalah pertanyaan yang kita tanyakan tentang situasi Ophis sesegera.

Pertama adalah mantan majikanku.

Rias sang perwakilan bertanya.

"Ophis, apa kamu memiliki apa pun yang kamu inginkan sekarang?"

Selagi tanpa ekspresi, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan satu kalimat.

"Leher Great Red"

Sangat berbahaya! Dia menjawab dalam arah yang sama sekali berbeda!

Nah, setelah kelahirannya, dimensi gap telah diduduki oleh Great Red, dia tidak bisa kembali tapi, itu bukanlah kekawatiran Ophis No. 1!.

Karena dia tinggal di sini, dia tidak perlu leher Great Red, kan?

"...Karena kita bukan Khaos Brigade, tolong jangan melibatkan lehermu dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Selagi mendesah aku mengatakan itu. ... Aku mengerti, dia berkata pada orang-orang seperti itu dengan sikap cahaya-hati . Dengan itu sebagai alasan, mereka punya banyak kekuatan dari Ophis.

Sambil tersenyum sedikit, Akeno-san mengajukan pertanyaan yang terakhir - "Bagaimana kamu menjalani hidup mu sampai sekarang?" Adalah apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Ophis ... chan, baik-baik saja kan? Dalam hal apa kamu hidup sampai sekarang? "

Ketika Akeno-san bertanya, Ophis hanya berpikir sedikit dan kemudian tanpa kata mengguncang lehernya ke kiri dan kanan. tindakan itu lucu. Begitu lucu hingga kau tidak bisa berpikir ini adalah naga terkuat dan tak terkalahkan.

"Aku duduk di kursi. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan. Aku mengatakan keinginanku. Aku memberi ular. Hanya itu. "

... Karena hanya itu jawaban sederhana Ophis, ruangan menjadi dalam suasana di mana kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini adalah gaya hidup yang lebih keras daripada yang aku bayangkan.

Seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu, ia menambahkan.

"Satu hal lagi. - Vali, menjadi pasanganku dalam bicara. "

... Vali bajingan, mungkin membebani pikirannya kurasa. Dia maniak bertaurng tak tertolong tapi aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai salah satu yang mengkhawatirkan hal-hal aneh.

Namun, dengan ini tidak menjadi referensi tentang hidupnya. Lebih seperti, segala sesuatu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya diperlukan?

Untuk saat ini, kita hanya pergi ke departemen dan membeli semua hal yang diperlukan yang dapat kita pikirkan. Berpikir tentang itu, Irina mengatakan dengan ekspresi yang sulit.

"Um, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menggangguku. Lebih dari itu, jika kita tidak mendengar tentang itu, barang sehari-hari yang kita beli akan berubah. "

apa yang dikatakannya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu dirinya. Apa itu?

Setelah membersihkan tenggorokannya, Irina tempat tatapan semua orang berkumpul pada dirinya bertanya pada Ophis.

"Ophis-san-seorang gadis, kan?"

Ah. Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti, _itu_ apa _itu_, huh. Apa yang Irina pedulikan tentang -jenis kelamin orang ini.

Dari penampilannya seorang gadis. Belum lagi, seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian hitam Gotic Loli. Namun, dari apa yang Azazel-sensei katakan, dahulu penampilannya adalah orang tua.

Dia seorang pria tua, kau tahu? Karena ini penampilan yang lucu kau tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi Selanjutnya tapi, ... terlebih lagi, sebelumnya penampilannya berbeda.

Itu benar, ini bentuk manusia naga-dapat mengubah tampilan sesuai keinginan. Saat itu seorang gadis manusia Namun, untuk Dewa Naga, konsep gender tidak ada adalah apa yang Sensei katakan.

Karena tidak memiliki jenis kelamin, Irina peduli tentang hal itu.

-apa itu baik baik saja memperlakukan Ophis saat ini sebagai seorang gadis ?

Tergantung pada jawabannya, bahkan barang-barang sehari-hari yang kita beli akan berbeda. Karena seorang gadis membutuhkan item lebih dari anak laki-laki.

Lagian anak perempuan lebih sensitif terhadap orang-orang. Aku tidak sadar sama sekali. Aku pikir jika kita bisa membeli sesuatu untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, itu berakhir.

Aku mengerti, bahkan pakaian dalam pun akan benar-benar berbeda.

Sementara tatapan semua orang berkonsentrasi pada Ophis, hanya mengatakan satu kata.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ja-Jadi akan seperti itu akhirnya... N-Nah, acuh tak acuh mengenai gender. Entah bagaimana itu menjadi penampilannya sekarang.

Nah, apa laki-laki, atau perempuan, barang sehari-hari seseorang yang harus kita beli. Apa baik-baik saja kami juga membeli secara netral gender?

Aku punya pertanyaan yang bagus saat memutar leherku.

"Lalu, yang mana dari pakaian dalam yang kau kenakan sekarang? Bukankah lebih cepat untuk memutuskan apa harus membeli yang seperti itu juga? "

Apa yang Xenovia katakan.

Itu metode penilaian yang bagus. Sesuatu seperti itu ... Namun, sekarang dari penampilan seorang gadis, bahkan jika kita memberinya pakaian dalam laki-laki... itu adalah bagian yang bahkan aku ingin merasa romantis...

Tidak, seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian dalam laki-laki, seperti maniak yang selesai menonton hadiahnya!

Ophis berdiri pada saat itu,

"Aku tidak punya pakaian dalam."

Sementara mengatakan itu Ophis mulai menggulung roknya -!

"Berhenti, Berhenti!"

Rias segera menahan Ophis! keputusan Baik! Ta-Tapi, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan ...!

"... Apa kau berpikir tentang hal mesum?"

"Apa itu begitu? Memandang Dewa Naga dengan cara seksual tidak baik, Ise-sama! "

Koneko chan bergumam menatapku dan Ravel memberikan peringatan!

"Maaf! Sifat menyedihkanku berubah menjadi penyesalan! Gadis tidak mengenakan celana dalam sangat menarik! "

Aku utarakan pikiranku langsung! Maaf untuk pikiranku yang mesum!

"Ise-san! Aku-aku akan melepasnya kapan saja! "

"Oh, serahkan padaku, celana dalam kan? Jika itu untuk Ise, aku akan melepasnya kapan saja. "

Sementara Asia dengan malu mencoba untuk melepas celana dalamnya dan Xenovia melakukan itu juga dan tanpa ragu-ragu mulai melepas piyama yang di pakainya.

Kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaann! Tidak baik, meniru orang seperti itu!

"Eh!? Mengikuti aliran, apa aku juga harus melepasnya? "

Melihat dua gerakan tiba-tiba sahabatnya ', Irina bingung! Sayapnya sudah beralih antara putih dan hitam, dan menghadapi bahaya menjadi malaikat jatuh! Ini adalah bukti dia terganggu apakah akan melepasnya atau tidak!

Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku, Trioooooooooooooooo gereja!

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Benar, Rossweisse-san!

Melihat itu, Akeno-san tersenyum sedikit aneh, dan Rias mendesah.

Rias berkata saat mengangkat bahunya.

"Karena kita hidup bersama, dalam rumah seorang pria, Ise sebagai putra sulung mengakui perilaku Ophis 'sebagai seorang gadis, tidak ada pertanyaan tentang memperlakukan dia sebagai seorang gadis atau tidak. Lalu mari kita lakukan belanja seperti yang dilakukan seorang gadis juga, oke . "

Pada pendapat Rias, semua orang setuju. Nah, tidak ada sebuah alasan untuk khawatir. Gender adalah ambigu Namun, penampilan Ophis adalah Bishoujo, tidak peduli apa yang terlihat pada Ophis sekarang, mereka akan berpikir Ophis sebagai gadis pikirku.

"Liburan kali ini, mari kita pergi membeli hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk hidup Ophis. Tidak perlu pergi berkelompok, aku dan Ise akan menemani Ophis. Tidak apa-apa,kan Ise? "

"Mengerti!"

Aku segera menjawab usulan Rias! Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak undangan!

"Tidak apa-apa meminta pembantu keluarga Gremory untuk itu juga tapi, karena kamu tinggal di kota ini, lebih baik untuk setidaknya melihat dunia manusia untuk diri sendiri. Artinya belanja akan menjadi pengalaman yang baik. Kamu dapat mengikuti kita pada hal-hal yang Kamu tidak tahu. "

Rias mengatakan itu.

Ya, itu akan baik-baik saja jika Dewa Naga yang tidak tahu tentang dunia mengikuti kita! Lebih mirip, meskipun kau tidak tahu tentang dunia, tidak berarti kau dapat menyebabkan masalah kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Seperti ini, aku dan Rias pergi membeli barang sehari-hari Ophis .

Bagian 2[sunting]

Sekitar tengah hari dari hari yang ditentukan untuk belanja -.

Tempat di mana aku dan Rias pergi dengan Ophis adalah-departemen yang telah banyak kami kunjungi.

Langitnya sebuah atrium terbuka. Dalam gedung lonjong direkat dengan department store dan pusat perbelanjaan, dan sebagai suatu bentuk tempat bisnis yang kompleks beragam genre dari semua jenis toko berjajar.

Mungkin karena libur, bagian dalam departemen itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang.

Ya, departemen ini juga merupakan dasar dari medan perang dengan Sitri.

Mungkin Ophis penasaran, ekspresi tatapannya terus berputar ke sana-sini pada department store.

Kami datang ke department store selagi pergi sekolah, dan juga pada hari libur dengan Asia dan yang lainnya bahkan terlalu sering. Rias juga datang berkali-kali untuk belanja di sini.

Setelah belanja kami menunggu di tempat makan dan mengisi pipi kami dengan takoyaki dll. Aku pikir baik-bik saja iblis menunggu di tempat makan setelah belanja!

Department store juga memperkaya kehidupan Iblis!

"Sekarang, pertama furnitur. Mari kita mulai dengan tempat tidur. "

Rias yang berdiri pertama berjalan cepat menuju toko furnitur.

Aku menarik tangan Ophis, dan mengikutinya. Jika aku tidak menariknya dengan tangan dalam sekejap mata, dia akan tersesat.

Kami berkeliaran di ruang furnitur mencari tempat tidur dan selimut. Kami menyuruh Ophis berbaring, dan menyuruhnya mengkonfirmasi ukuran tempat tidur dan kenyamanan. Nah karena pikirannya "Ini semua tidak buruk", membuat Rias kesusahan untuk memilih mana yang akan di beli.

Rias memesan suatu labelyang cukup mahal dengan sepenuh hati dengan kartunya.

... Nah, nah, tidak peduli seberapa mahalnya Putri berbelanja, setiap kali dengan kartu berwarna merah tunggal itu, semua beres. Sepertinya kartu khusus tanpa batas kredit ...

Berapa saldo bank Rias...? tak berguna berpikir tentang menghitung buku tabungan seorang putri, huh. Jelas jumlah uang sama dengan tak terhingga bagiku.

Aku juga punya satu buku tabungan baru setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory.

Sebagai aturan keluarga Gremory, jika kau menjadi iblis maka secara otomatis itu akan dibuat. Aku tidak tau tentang hal ini pada apa yang keluarga iblis kelas tinggi lainnya lakukan tapi keluarga Gremory benar-benar melakukan perbankan dan kontrak.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaan iblis dll, upah juga akan disimpan di sana.

Selama hari-hari awal jumlah uang yang pelajar SMA dapat dari kerja paruh waktu bisa disimpan tapi, setelah hari tertentu tiba-tiba dalam jumlah digit berbeda disimpan, aku meragukan mataku. Karena, tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, jumlah nolnya aneh!

Setelah mendengar itu bukan kesalahan atau apa pun dari Grayfia-san,

"Itu berasal dari hak penerbitan dll. dari 'Oppai Dragon' untuk Issei-san."

Dll. adalah apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasan!

Ya, deposit digit yang berbeda adalah - sehubungan dengan Oppai Dragon! Selagi barang Oppai Dragon dibuat, dalam buku tabunganku skala jumlah uang mustahil ditransfer!

Karena jumlah digit yang membuat mataku memusing, bingung untuk sementara, kondisi mentalku adalah salah satu tanda tanya besar tapi, pada akhirnya, "Selagi kamu masih seorang iblis yang kurang pengalaman dan itu masih terlalu dini untuk memberikan jumlah besar uang untuk seorang siswa SMA.", mengatakan itu Grayfia-san mengendalikan buku tabunganku.

Bahkan untuk idiot Sepertiku ... memahami sejumlah besar uang akan mematikan sensasi rasaku. Melakukan pengawasan jadwal keluarga Gremory juga, aku merasa seperti menundukkan kepalaku setiap kali bertemu Grayfia-san seseorang yang mengawasi itu.

"Jumlah uang untuk belanja hari ini sudah diputuskan oleh Onee-sama. ... Jika kita menggunakan terlalu banyak rasanya kita akan dimarahi nanti. "

Rias bergumam.

Ah, uang belanja hari ini sudah diputuskan di muka juga. Belum lagi, Grayfia-san menentukan jumlah uang.

Karena dia begitu sungguh-sungguh aku pikir dia membeli sesuatu tanpa batas uang. Namun, bagian benar diatur, huh.

Bahkan untuk membeli barang-barang sehari-hari Ophis itu dikendalikan, Grayfia-san benar-benar menakjubkan. Super Maid Grayfia-san yang mengawasi adik iparnya dan uang keluarga adik iparnya!

Bagi kami, dia adalah orang yang tidak menghentikan pikirannya dari bekerja ... Bahkan Sirzechs-sama juga sama.

Setelah menyelesaikan pembelian satu set lengkap furnitur, barang akan sampai ke rumah kami di kemudian hari. Setelah meninggalkan toko furnitur, itu adalah saat ketika kami mencoba mengatur pergi ke toko berikutnya.

"Penjualan terbatas! Anda dapat menempatkan sebanyak yang Anda inginkan dalam tas Anda! Tidak peduli berapa banyak yang Anda masukkan ke dalam, 1 kantong 5000 Yen! 5000 Yen! Ini terbatas pada satu tas per orang jadi harap berhati-hati! Jika tas Anda robek maka itu tidak sah "

Suara seorang karyawan toko memberi tindakan pencegahan dari pengeras suara. Melihat hal itu, di sudut penjualan toko pakaian ada banyak kerumunan orang, dan dengan haus darah gadis dengan kilatan tajam di mata mereka menjejalkan pakaian dalam tas mereka.

"Hei! Aku meraih baju ini yang pertama! "

"Tidak! Itu aku yang meraihnya pertama! "

Itu suara yang penuh dengan semangat juang datang bahkan sampai ke sini. Sebuah sentakan hebat dari perang pakaian lagi dibuat di setiap tempat dari sudut penjualan.

ﾅﾅﾅMenakutkan! Jika gadis berbelanja berubah menjadi binatang, dan menunjukkan nafsu darah dan kekuatan mereka yang biasanya tidak tunjukkan!

"Itu aku yang menyambar pertama! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Karena aku hidup untuk hari ini, aku pasti tidak akan kalah!

... Sebuah suara yang aku kenal mencapai telingaku.

"Ara, Rossweisse. Dia memegang tumpukan besar di bawah lengannya. "

Setelah semua ini! Ini memang seperti katanya, Bishoujo rambut perak bergabung dengan wanita tua dan mengumpulkan pakaian untuk dijual!

Expresi serius dan tajam, hal seperti itu tidak terlihat sampai sekarang! Salah satu yang bahkan tidak terlihat dalam Ranting Game, wajahnya tegang, tapi orang itu!?

Rossweisse-san mengambil jersey dengan kecepatan tidak terlihat mata kita! Cepat! Bukankah itu bahkan melebihi kecepatan pedang Kiba!?

Rossweisse-san dengan gesit mengamankan jersey ke dalam tasnya, dia mengeluarkan senyum lucu di seluruh wajahnya.

"Hari ini ... hari terbaik!"

Serius!? Hanya dengan satu jersey yang dijual!?

Bagaimana bisa harga murah menjadi kebahagiaan!? Tidak, kebahagiaan hanya memiliki nilai untuk orang tertentu, yang terbaik adalah tidak terlalu bodoh tapi ... bahkan kemudian, ada apa dengan Bishoujo berambut perak katakan "Hari terbaik" hanya dengan mengamankan jersey diskon!?

Rossweisse-san benar-benar Bishoujo menyedihkan. Meskipun ia terlihat super cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus juga, tapi dia tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang pada kosmetik dll, gaunnya di rumah juga merupakan jersey tanpa bunga. Barang sehari-hari sebagian besar item 100 yen, pakaiannya juga dari barang diskon.

Dia tampaknya menyimpan perubahan yang dia simpan di rumah dalam kotak tabungan yang ia beli dari toko 100 yen. Dia mengatakan itu kenikmatan harinya sambil gemetar dan memeriksa berapa banyak ia menabung.

Dapatkah kau percaya? Orang ini, dia menghabiskan hidupnya seperti ibu rumah tangga penghemat tapi usia kami tidak benar-benar berbeda kau tahu ...?

Jelas bukan hal yang buruk tapi bahkan untuk sesaat dia seorang Bishoujo jadi dia harus mencoba untuk membeli hal-hal yang membuat dirinya sedikit lebih menarik perhatian! Taruhlah uang untuk itu!

Tunggu, karena aku laki-laki SMA, aku pikir seperti itu!

"Onee-sama memuji Rossweisse sebagai seorang wanita luar biasa yang dapat meng-kontrol diri."

Rias berkata.

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu? ... Sekarang yang kau sebutkan itu, entah bagaimana, Grayfia-san dan kepribadian Rossweisse-san mungkin serupa. Menjadi limit dalam segala hal dan sisi dingin, huh.

Namun, sebagai perbedaan yang pasti, Grayfia-san sempurna, dan Rossweisse-san menyedihkan. Hanya itu sesuatu yang tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan dia tidak bisa menjadi terbalik.

Grayfia-san tidak akan berperang dengan nenek sihir tua selama diskon!

Namun, aku pikir itu baik-baik saja untuk Rossweisse-san memiliki kepribadian tersendirinya.

"Karena dia masih mencari pakaian, dan memanggilnya tidak baik juga, mari kita lanjutkan."

Aku berkata itu pada Rias, dan kami kembali pergi ke toko yang berbeda sambil membawa Ophis.

Untuk sementara waktu, Rossweisse-san, lakukanlah yang terbaik.

"Ibu-ibu di sana! Kita akan memotong labu keras dengan mudah sekarang menggunakan pisau dapur khusus jadi silakan lihat! "

Para wanita tua yang bergerombol di salah satu sudut lantai. Mengambil rasa ingin tahuku, aku mengintip kecil, tampaknya itu seperti acara panggung penjualan.

Mengenakan celemek, seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dengan ragu memegang pisau dapur dengan cara yang terampil dan -!

Melihat orang itu memakai celemek aku sangat terkejut sampai bola mataku terbang keluar dari rongganya!

"Di sana, dua saudara di sana! Woah, itu ibu dan anak huh! Nah, masih muda! aku benar-benar berpikir itu adalah kakak dan adik! "

"Tidak mingkin, Azazel-san! Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku! "

Itu Azazel-sensei yang mengatakan kata-kata manis untuk waaaaanita paruh baya!

Di department store di hari libur, apa yang dia lakukan, orang ini!? Di depanku dan Rias yang sedang terkejut lagi dan lagi, sensei dengan terampil memotong melon yang tampak keras dengan pisau dapur.

"Bagaimana, ladies! Ini dia, kartu trufku, pedang berharga, Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade- jenis pisau dapur! "

Dia memberikan nama keterlaluan tapi punya cukup ketajaman.

Namun, di suatu tempat dari pisaumya aku merasakan aura emas ... tunggu, aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat!?

"Pisau itu, adalah sacred gear yang Azazel kembangkan setelah meneliti dan mendapatkan hasilnya, sebuah sacred gear buatan."

Rias mengatakan itu!

Itu benar! Sedikit kembali, ada atletik gabungan bertemu dari 3 faksi, namun selama waktu itu, sensei menyebabkan kerusuhan besar jadi, bukankah dia membuat senjata sejarah hitam!

Sepertinya sesuatu yang di tulis dalam data ketika ia berada di surga setelah ide-ide liar. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Michael-san, "itu Sacred Gear terkuat yang aku tau!"!

Itu "itu Sacred Gear terkuat yang aku tau!" Jenis dapur sekarang sedang digunakan untuk acara penjualan!?

Sensei menunjukkan melon yang terpotong pada wanita itu, daging papan dari sebuah kertas atau kayu yang terpotong dan akhirnya bahkan irisan dari logam terpotong dengan mudah.

"Silakan lihat ketajaman ini! Memotong bahkan kayu atau logam! Belum lagi, bahkan ketika sedang ditangani dengan kuat, tidak memiliki persyaratan tunggal! ibu di sana! Ini pisau dapur hebat! Bahkan dengan mudah memotong roh jahat atau pasangan suami setia Anda! Dari solusi masalah rumah tangga sampai eksorsisme, Anda dapat melakukan segala sesuatu dengan satu ini! "

"Ara, tidak mungkin! Kau terlalu banyak bercanda! "

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli satu!"

Dll dll, dia mengatakan hal-hal yang baik untuk wanita, namun mungkin itu benar! Jika itu pisau itu maka mungkin dapat menghancurkan roh-roh jahat! Karena, Aura mengambang dari pisau itu nyata!

Hal apa yang dia jual, Sensei bajingan! Lebih mirip, karena kau mantan Gubernur Jenderal malaikat jatuh, cobalah untuk bertindak lebih bermartabat! Tunggu, aku mengatakan ini sudah terlambat!

Sementara bosan Rias berbisik sambil mendesah.

"Dana dari Grigori yang ia gunakan tanpa izin, dia mencoba untuk memulihkan mereka dengan melakukan itu ... Namun menjual Sacred Gear buatan untuk manusia normal agak terlalu jauh. Nah, karena Azazel, ia mungkin membuatnya sehingga tidak banyak mempengaruhi manusia namun bahkan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu. ... "

Rias mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang.

Panggilan berakhir, dan Rias tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku mengatakan pada pihak lain untuk menginformasikan Gubernur Jenderal Shemhaza. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Grigori sistem baru, mereka menjawab segera setelah kau memberi tau mereka. Mereka mungkin akan mendesak. "

Apa! Dia membuat laporan pada Grigori! Shemhaza-san menjadi pengganti sensei yang mengundurkan diri. Segera setelah mengambil kantor, dia membuat jenis laporan, ... Aku sebaliknya merasa itu sedikit buruk. Aku pasti tidak akan mampu menanggung kekhawatiran ...

"Nah, jika kau membeli pisau dapur hari ini maka sebagai bonus ini datang dengan itu! ini! panci Disaster of Burning over freeze! Tidak peduli berapa banyak anda merebus, ini tidak akan terbakar, panci terbaik dan paling sulit panas - "

Aku dan Rias meninggalkan tempat sensei yang melanjutkan pidatonya. Nah, jika ia menatap kami yang telah membawa Ophis untuk belanja, dia mungkin datang pada kami sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Kami mundur sebelum ketahuan.

Setelah itu, kami belum melihat sensei dalam departemen, mungkin ia tertangkap oleh orang-orang dari Grigori ...

Lebih mirip, bahkan mengatakan itu sia-sia Namun, guru dilarang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan!

Setelah membeli semua barang-barang pengeringan sehari-hari di toko barang pengeringan, aku, Rias dan Ophis, selagi meninggalkan toko kami kebetulan bertemu Kiba dan Gasper.

"Buchou, Ise-kun. Apakah kalian berbelanja sambil membawa Ophis bersama? "

"Ya, Yuuto, kalian berdua juga berbelanja?"

Ketika Rias bertanya, Kiba menunjukkan bagian dalam tasnya. - Dalam tas adalah produk makanan.

"Ya, aku piker akan memakan makanan dengan Gasper di sore hari."

Kiba mengatakan itu dengan wajah tersenyum menyegarkan.

Apa apaan tampan seperti hari libur! Datang ke departemen untuk membeli makanan, dan membuat hidangan di rumah setelah makan siang! Kiba dan Gasper hidup bersama di apartemen di dekat rumah keluarga Hyoudou. Tampaknya Kiba semata-mata bertanggung jawab atas makanan tangan Orang ini yang membuat hidangan, aku mencobanya sekali tapi, itu cukup enak. ... Belum lagi, mungkin karena dia memiliki rasa untuk hal-hal gaya Italia, bahkan susunan makanannya indah!

Bukankah seorang pria tampan mampu memasak adalah yang terbaik! perut Gadis-gadis akan dicuri olehnya, pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya!

Jika Wakil Presiden Dewan Mahasiswa, Shinra Senpai yang dipenuhi dengan cinta pada Kiba dengan selera besar memasak orang ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dengan kelebihan kebahagiaan.

"Apa yang kau beli, Gasper?"

Aku menunjuk ke tas yang gesper bawa dan bertanya.

"B-Bagian dari komputer."

Ah, Aku mengerti. Gasper yang terampil dalam menangani komputer. Karena dia menggunakan komputer untuk membentuk kontrak dengan manusia dan mendapatkan manfaat. Hasil yang di atas kita. Dia pembuat uang yang berharga dari keluarga Gremory.

Karena Kiba adalah pria tampan, aku rasa menghabiskan liburan dengan mengencani pacarnya akan cocok untuknya ... Orang ini, karena beberapa alasan atau yang lain tidak memiliki pacar. ketampanan yang sia-sia!

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Selagi berpikir seperti itu, ada seorang gadis yang berbicara kepada kita.

"Bukankah ini Rias-san dan Hyoudou Issei-kun."

kecantikan berkacamata- wakil presiden dewan mahasiswa Shinra Tsubaki-senpai.

Untuk benar-benar menemukan Shinra-senpai di tempat seperti ini! Entah bagaimana, banyak kenalan berkumpul di department store hari ini!

"Apa kamu berbelanja -."

- Dengan itu, tampaknya Kiba muncul dalam penglihatan Shinra-senpai yang memanggil kami secara bersahabat. Sepertinya saat melihat aku dan Rias, dia tidak melihat Kiba, dia terkejut seolah-olah dia bingung. Dia tidak bisa berpikir bahkan Kiba akan hadir.

Shinra-senpai menjadi kaku! Masih dalam keadaan telah memanggil kami, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Sejak Shinra-senpai jatuh cinta pada Kiba, bahkan terlihat olehku, reaksi masing-masing menarik.

Kiba memberikan senyum pada Shinra-senpai.

"Selamat siang, Shinra-senpai. Apa kamu berbelanja? "

"Y-Ya, aku datang untuk membeli rak buku baru ... K-Kiba-kun, kau juga di sini untuk belanja?"

"Ya, meskipun aku mengatakan itu, kami telah menyelesaikan belanja kami."

"Makanan Itu kan, apa kamu akan memasak?"

"Ya, aku pikir untuk membuat beberapa hidangan dengan Gasper-kun di sore hari."

"... -Bagi mu bahkan dapat memasak ... itu menakjubkan. Kamu kebalikan dari orang Jepang! "

"? Y-Yah terima kasih untuk itu. "

Adegan pembicaraan teratur dan perilaku Shinra-senpai dan Kiba akan bermasalah tentang bagaimana itu dapat dikembangkan.

Rias yang melihat itu berdeham dan berkata kepada Kiba.

"Yuuto, bantu Tsubaki belanja. Jika dia membeli rak buku, akan lebih baik untuk dibantu, kan. "

Apa maksud dari saran yang Rias berikan. Oh, mungkinkah ini?

"Na-Namun, Rias-san! Bah-Bahkan jika kamu berpikir begitu banyak untukku...! "

Shinra-senpai tersipu sambil mengatakan itu dengan kikuk. Dia pasti mengerti arti sebenarnya dari 'kata' Rias, dia benar-benar bingung. Benar-benar lucu, Wakil Presiden ini! Meskipun ia biasanya keren dalam tingkat mengerikan!

Wajar saja, karena Rias tahu perasaan Shinra-senpai yang sebenarnya, huh. Karena Rias dan Presiden teman baik. Tampaknya dia kadang-kadang menutup dirinya di ruang kosong di rumah dan berbicara tentang ini dan itu dengan Sona Kaichou.

Kiba mengangguk pada saran Rias.

"Mengerti, Buchou. Shinra-senpai, jika kamu baik-baik saja denganku, aku akan membantu mu berbelanja. "

"...! Unyu [1] ...! "

Dia hanya berkata "Unyu", wakil presiden ini!

Bahkan Shinra-senpai tampaknya telah kalah oleh perilaku santun Kiba. Dalam sekejap ia tersenyum, ia memberi sebuah aura pria tampan berkilau yang dapat membunuh anak perempuan, bahkan laki-laki sepertiku mengerti itu!

Shinra-senpai wajahnya memerah ke tingkat yang bahkan uap bisa keluar dan tampaknya dia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk membalas.

"Gasper, aku tinggalan dua orang ini padamu."

"Y-Ya, aku tidak benar-benar mengerti tapi, paham, Buchou!"

Gasper juga menjawab kata-kata Rias. Karena Shinra-senpai tidak akan mampu menanggungnya dengan hanya berduaan saja, untuk rasa malu Shinra-senpai, keberadaan Gasper akan bertindak sebagai obat lega.

Kiba mengawal Shinra-senpai. Perilaku ksatria sepertinya bukanlah apa yang bisa kau bilang untuk bisa lebih dekan satu sama lain, namun-karena Shinra-senpai tampaknya bahagia dari lubuk hatinya, aku kira tidak apa-apa untuk hari ini.

Sementara mengirim mereka ber-3 pergi, Rias bergumam.

"Aku ingin menghibur Tsubaki. Aku rasa dia cukup cocok untuk Yuuto. "

Kiba dan Shinra-senpai, huh. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang akan terjadi, tapi, aku merasa lega jika Kiba memiliki pacar yang tepat.

Pria itu yang selalu tenang dengan wajah tersenyum Namun, kadang-kadang melihatnya, ia memberikan wajah berbahaya yang tajam. Keadaan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya ia mungkin memanas saat tidur dengan kami keluarganya.

... Tunggu, kenapa aku khawatir tentang pria tampan itu? Mungkin kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu untukku, mungkinkah aku menjadi tumpul karena mulai khawatir tentangnya!

Uh! Aku cukup mendukung Kiba! Sebaliknya, mari kita bersorak untuk Shinra-senpai lagi! Entah bagaimana, itu agak kontradiktif, tapi mari kita jalani itu!

Dan dengan demikian, kita berpisah dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya, dan terus berjalan menuju toko berikutnya.

Saat itu di tengah-tengah itu. Sementara kami melewati toko alat musik, pria tinggi yang tampak akrab dan-Ravel dan Koneko-chan melintas ke mataku.

Tampaknya mereka juga mengidentifikasi kita dan datang memanggil kita.

"Rias dan ... Hyoudou Issei, huh."

"Raiser! Kamu datang ke dunia manusia? "

Rias terkejut! Karena itu laki-laki tinggi, Raiser Phenex yang bersama Ravel dan Koneko-chan di toko alat musik!

Uwah, aku bahkan tidak berpikir ia akan datang ke department store! Lebih mirip, aku bahkan tidak membayangkan dia datang ke dunia manusia! Apa yang terjadi dengan department store saat ini!?

Sementara membuat ekspresi malu yang buruk, Raiser membelai pipinya.

"Ah, sedikit bekerja kasar."

"Karena dia khawatir tentangku, dia datang untuk bermain bersama."

Ravel tertawa dengan suara kecil. Di sampingnya, Koneko-chan bergumam "Aku pendamping.".

Benar-benar Raiser, karena ia khawatir tentang adiknya, dia datang ke sini, huh. Dan, karena ia berada di dunia manusia, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi department store? Dia tiba-tiba bertindak sebagai kakak, itulah Raiser. karena itulah, mengenai Raiser, bahkan setelah Ravel menemukan kesalahannya, dia tetap menghormatinya.

Koneko-chan yang mengawal mereka, huh. Entah bagaimana Koneko-chan dan Ravel menjadi dekat. Sepertinya mereka menjadi lebih dekat setelah kejadian dalam hidupku atau situasi kematian yang tidak diketahui yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Keduanya saling mendukung dalam perasaan kehilangan karena kehilangan diriku.

Entah bagaimana, itu menjadi perasaan menyesal tapi, apakah baik-baik saja keduanya menjadi dekat?

"Itu Tidak ... terlihat seperti kencan, kalian. Dan, Siapa gadis kecil disana? "...

Tatapan Raiser... berada di arah sebelahku. Yang hadir adalah Ophis yang tangannya aku pegang.

Ah, aku mengerti. Raiser tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ophis, dan dia tidak harus tahu tentang dia.

Nah, bagaimana aku harus menipunya. Jika iblis setingkat Raiser, dia pasti dapat merasakan kehadiran atau suasana atau aura dan memahami Ophis yang bukanlah manusia.

Dia anggota keluarga baru Rias! ... Aku tidak bisa memperkenalkannya seperti itu. Semua Evil Peace Rias sudah di gunakan!

Aku memeras otakku tentang cara untuk menghadapinya Namun, pada waktu itu Koneko-chan bergumam.

"...Dia anak Buchou dan Ise-senpai."

I-Itu berlebihan, Koneko-chan! Bahkan dari sudut pandang kita, Ophis terlihat lebih tua!

Aku pikir itu adalah penjelasan ceroboh, namun Raiser yang mendengar itu ...

"..."

Ekspresinya, dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Merasa ragu, Ravel mengintip ke wajahnya dengan "Onii-sama? Onii-sama, apa yang terjadi? ". Seolah-olah menegaskan dia melambaikan tangannya di depannya, tapi tidak ada jawaban -.

Setelah jeda, Raiser mengedutkan wajahnya, dan mulai meratap!

"... Sial! Keperawanan Rias sudah di ambiiiiiiiiiiil! "

Dia marah! Entah bagaimana, api meningkat dari seluruh tubuhnya! Karena ada banyak orang normal, kita tidak bisa memiliki pertempuran dimensi super di sini!

Lebih seperti, tidak peduli bagaimana kau berpikir tentang hal ini, itu harus menjadi kebohongan! Seolah-olah anak dapat lahir dengan cepat!

"Onii-sama! Koneko-chan bercanda! Ya ampun! Tidak ada cara seorang anak dapat lahir antara Rias-sama dan Ise-sama begitu cepat! Tenanglah! Lebih mirip, itu memalukan jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu di depan orang laaaaaiiinn! Dari kata-kata mu, kamu jadi orang yang berbuat salah! "

Ravel yang wajahnya merah sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan kakak nya yang marah dengan air mata mengalir keluar, tapi Raiser hanya mendidih dengan semangat bertarung padaku.

"Fufufu, hey, Ise! Mari kita lari! "

Menarik tanganku, Rias bersiap untuk lari! Aku dan Ophis juga terbawa dan kami melarikan diri dari tempat itu!

"Brengseeeek! Lain kali, duel denganku lagi, Hyoudou Issei! Pertaruhkan payudara Rias di atasnya!"

Raiser yang menderu itu di depan toko!

"Jangan bercanda! Payudara Rias adalah milikku! Namun, jika duel, aku akan melakukannya kapan saja! "

Mengatakan itu, aku bersama Rias dan Ophis lari!

Life 2: Dewa Naga dan Celana Dalam![sunting]

Kami memakan makanan ringan di tempat makan. Ophis memakan donat penuh semangat. Aku mengerti itu setelah mengamatinya Namun, dia memakan segalanya tapi, sepertinya dia menyukai yang manis-manis.

"Aku, suka donat, kue."

Ide Dewa Naga menjadi gendut sepertinya tidak mungkin jadi dia memakan yang manis-manis sebanyak yang dia suka. Lebih seperti, apakah Dewa Naga memiliki perut kosong? Teka-teki yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Nah, belanja hampir selesai. Yang tersisa adalah ... pakaian dalam Ophis! Ya, pakaian dalam anak perempuan!

- Itu benar, mari kita pergi untuk membeli celana dalam!

Kami mengunjungi toko pakaian gadis.

...Entah bagaimana,itu perasaan yang tak terkatakan. Aku pikir aku tidak punya takdir dengan tempat-tempat seperti ini. Hei, toko pakaian seorang gadis seperti, hanya laki-laki yang terpilih yang dapat masuk ke tempat yang tepat?

Hanya seorang pacar yang menemani pacarnya, atau suami yang menyertai istrinya, atau seorang ayah yang menyertai bisa masuk.

Aku ... pacar yang menemani pacarnya? Aku ingin pergi seperti itu namun, tapi tidak lebih tepat untuk menyebut situasi ini seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyertai keluarga untuk belanja?

Tidak apa-apa bahkan dengan itu! Aku akhirnya melangkah ke tempat terlarang! Tidak apa-apa untuk menyertai Ophis dengan pertukaran tiket masuk toko pakaian dalam!

... Hei, hei, tidak ada besar kecil, berbagai jenis bra, celana dalam berbaris ...! Dari celana putih ortodoks yang berenda transparan ...!

Di atas semua suasana itu di dalam ruangan megah! Penerangan yang menyilaukan bersinar dalam celana dalam, semua rak memamerkan barang semua desain dan memiliki bunga!

Ah! Bra...yang besar! Besarnya! Payudara yang pas menjadi sesuatu yang tanpa diragukan lagi!

Ooh! Bra kecil di sana memiliki rasa, tidak besar!

Aku mengerti, pilihan sempit dalam ukuran yang lebih besar. Bra ukuran normal kaya variasi, dan dapat digunakan untuk tujuan yang lebih.

Ini sama seperti Ranting Game. Memiliki daya yang tidak berarti itu baik. Yang satu dengan angka yang lebih dapat beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Namun, aku berani memilih kekuatan.

- Kekuatan (Payudara Besar) itu bagus. Karena kekuatan (Payudara Besar) itu bagus.

Dalam pertengahan tahun sekolahku, aku senang hanya dengan melihat peraga mengenakan pakaian dalam untuk pertunjukan. Ada sesuatu yang tak tertahankan melihat itu dari dekat. Jarak ini, udara ini, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa mendapatkan tempat ini ... pemandangan ...!

Untuk ini Shangri-La[2] menjadi begitu dekat denganku...!

Itu benar, aku baik-baik saja dengan kebahagiaan ini! Kebahagiaan ini cocok untukku!

"... Tidak mungkin, orang itu ... siapa yang dia temani?"

"Aku tidak berpikir dia memiliki pacar ... tidak mungkin ...seorang cabul? "

Para pelanggan wanita yang menatapku dengan mata curiga dan mengangguk dengan perasaan yang tak terkatakan... seperti yang diharapkan jika aku dipisahkan dari Rias dan Ophis. Ini adalah daerah megah yang belum dijelajahi orang sesat sepertiku, namun jika aku membuat satu langkah yang salah, maka itu adalah makyo [3] yang mana bahaya mungkin hujan turun.

"Ophis mana yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku, tidak tahu."

"Lalu, yang berwarna mungkin bagus. apa warna favoritmu? "

"... Hitam."

"benar juga, warna itu cocok denganmu. Bagaimana dengan ini?...Ukurannya mungkin sedikit terlalu besar."

"Haruskah aku membuat mereka lebih besar? Punyaku, payudara yang halus dan rata. "

"kamu mungkin dapat mengubah payudaramu menjadi apa pun yang kamu suka Namun, untuk tinggi badanmu, ukuran sekarang sangatlah alami."

Sambil memegang pakaian dalam di tangan mereka, Rias dan Ophis, mereka mulai melihat-lihat. Pandangan Rias membantu Ophis untuk beberapa alasan aku rasa seperti seorang kakak...seperti seorang ibu! Aku kira itu adalah apa yang kau sebut karakteristik ibu. Aku merasa seperti Rias memiliki banyak karakteristik seorang ibu. Ya, kau akan mendapatkan dirimu ingin dimanjakan olehmya!

Walaupun memiliki pikiran ilahi seperti itu, percakapan gadis-gadis di dekatnya

"Lihatlah, Asia! Pada pakaian dalam berani ini! "

"Hauuu ... Ada lubang di atasnya! Xenovia-san!"

"Ya, pantat benar-benar terlihat. Ini sudah tidak dapat memenuhi tugas pakaian dalam. Bukankah ini untuk kencan? Hei, Irina. "

"Ja-Jangan tanya aku! Aku seorang Christian! Aku telah memutuskan celana putih murni! "

"Eh ... Namun, aku merasa seperti baru-baru ini Irina-san membeli pakaian berwarna merah muda dengan cetak beruang di atasnya ..."

"Asia-saaaaaan! Kenapa kau tahu itu!? Tidaakkk! Kau melihatku! "

"Tuhan tidak akan marah dengan beruang, Irina. Bahkan aku baru mencoba tipe transparan. "

"Sungguh, Xenovia! Ini tentu seperti pembangkangan iblis kecil! "

"Fufufu, karena aku iblis juga. Asia, aku selangkah maju darimu. Dan juga, aku akan menang dalam pertempuran membuat anak dengan Ise dengan membeli celana dengan lubang yang menunjukkan pantat secara keseluruhan. "

"Hauuu! Ti-Tidak mungkin! Jika aku mendapatkan lebih banyak dan lebih dekat dengan Ise-san, aku harus mengenakan pa-pakaian ini ...! Tidak, karena aku akan memakai ini, aku bisa lebih dekat Rias-oneesama! Aku-aku akan membelinya juga! "

"Eeeeeeeeee! Xenovia dan ... Asia juga akan membeli celana dalam itu!? Lebih mirip, itu sekali lagi menjadi seperti itu! Aaaaaah, Oh Tuhan, dan Michael-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan! Membeli celana dalam ini dengan lubang yang menunjukkan pantat secara keseluruhan, akankah meningkatkan imanku! "

- seperti itu, juga, di depan celana dalam dengan lubang yang menunjukkan pantat secara keseluruhan, Xenovia, Asia dan Irina, trio gereja membuat tekad mereka dan khawatir.

... Ketiganya juga datang ke departemen untuk berbelanja, huh. Dan tidak salah lagi, itu terjadi dalam toko pakaian ...

"...Apa yang kalian lakukan ..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil mendesah, ketiganya berbalik, dan terkejut.

Namun, Xenovia segera mengubah perasaannya, dan bertanya padaku dengan serius.

"Waktu sempurna, Ise. Siapa diantara kami ber-3 yang paling sesuai dengan celana dalam berlubang ini? Pendapatmu akan menjadi jawaban terbesar! "

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba apa itu!

"..."

"..."

Aah, Asia dan Irina juga sedang menunggu jawabanku dengan ekspresi serius!

Ada apa dengan kalian semua, Ya ampun! Mengapa aku ditanya tentang siapa yang akan cocok dengan celana dalam berlubang di toko pakaian! Hey hey, pelanggan lain mengirim pandangan aneh!

Bagaimana aku harus menjawab? Ekspresi ketiganya serius. Tidak, jangan katakan itu ...

Meh, baiklah. Untuk saat ini, mari kita biarkan mengalir sesuai aliran.

"Um, lalu, bagaimana kalau Irina?"

Adalah saat ketika aku mengatakan itu. Wajah Irina menjadi merah murni, dan dia memutar tubuhnya.

"... Ji-jika aku jatuh di tempat seperti ini itu akan menjadi merepotkan, menanggungnya, Irina...! Tapi, Tapi, Ise-kun mengatakan itu cocok denganku...! Apa yang harus aku lakukan ...! Fuhehehe, rasanya seperti aku akan menjadi malaikat jatuh! "

Sambil memegang wajahnya, rasanya seperti dia panik melawan sesuatu. ... Ji-Jika ia membuka sayapnya di sini, mungkin akan menjadi sangat mengerikan ...

"Aku akan membelinya! Aku akan membeli ini! "

Irina mengambil Pakaian dalam di depannya dan berlari menuju kasir!

"Tunggu, Irina! Aku akan membelinya! "

Xenovia dan Asia mengejarnya.

...Mereka ber-3 selalu dalam tegangan tinggi. Ini baik baik saja jika mereka teman.

Di depan ketiganya mulutku tergelincir tapi, ketika aku mengirim pandanganku ke arah yang berbeda, adegan langka muncul.

"Apa kau akan memakai pakaian mencolok, Akeno?"

"Ya, Sona. Ise-kun senang dengan jenis ini."

Itu kombinasi Sona Kaichou-dan Akeno-san!

Untuk datang ke toko pakaian seperti trio gereja ... Bukankah departemen penuh iblis hari ini! Semua orang menyukai departemen ini terlalu banyak! Apa mereka tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk pergi berlibur!?

Lebih seperti, kombinasi dari keduanya terlalu langka! Aku tahu keduanya adalah teman yang sangat baik secara pribadi.

Namun, untuk pergi dengan hanya dua dari mereka tanpa Rias adalah adegan yang sangat langka bagiku! Aku mengerti, karena Rias menyertai Ophis hari ini untuk membeli barangnya, Akeno-san dan Kaichou lalu memutuskan pergi keluar dengan hanya dua dari mereka.

Entah bagaimana ..., aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang percakapan mereka. Hal apa saja yang mereka bicarakan saat itu dengan hanya mereka berdua.

Aku mendekat dan menyiapkan telingaku.

"Tidak kah kamu membeli pakaian semacam ini, Sona?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan yang normal. Aku kadang-kadang membeli yang berpola Namun, aku tidak memakai yang transparan, atau yang berbentuk sangat kecil seperti Akeno atau Rias. "

Ooh, seperti yang diharapkan dari jalan yang terlalu serius dari Kaichou-sama. Celana dalamnya juga benar-benar serius!

Akeno-san tersenyum.

"Ara ara, jika ada seseorang yang ingin kamu tunjukan, perubahan keinginan pembelian akan terjadi kau tahu?"

"Tidak apa-apa jika pakaian yang hanya memiliki fungsi itu. ... Nah, jika kebetulan itu terlihat, aku merasa ada kebutuhan dari jumlah akal minimum ... "

"Ya, ya, jika pria yang kau sukai melihatnya dan mendapat kesan buruk, kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kan? Gadis harus memilih pakaian dengan resolusi yang dapat dilihat kapan saja. "

"... Aku merasa ada alasan. Namun - "

"Ara, ini bagus."

Yang Akeno-san pegang adalah ... daerah kain yang terlalu kecil, celana dalam yang telah meninggalkan fungsinya sebagai pakaian!

Menabjubkan! Celana dalam itu! Tidak menutupi pantat, semuanya benar-benar terlihat!? Lebih mirip, itu adalah bentuk meragukan aku tidak tahu apakah itu bahkan akan menyembunyikan tempat penting atau tidak!

Untuk sisi Akeno-san yang memegang penuh rasa ingin tahu, wajah Sona-kaichou itu agak merah.

"Ah, Akeno. Pakaian itu...tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah pakaian. "

"Ufufu, itu pakaian. Dengan pacar seperti itu, selagi Rias tidak ada, jika aku memiliki ini, ia segera akan bangun. "

"... Aku tidak akan mengeluh tentang memakainya di rumah tapi memakainya ke sekolah dilarang, kan? moral publik akan hancur terlalu banyak. Sebelum itu, kamu dan Rias mengenakan celana dalam mencolok sebelumnya di sekolah? "

"Ya ampun, Sona. Kau presiden dewan mahasiswa bahkan dalam kehidupan pribadi. Ufufu, benar-benar, dengan onee-sama mu benar-benar berlawanan. Jika itu Serafall-sama, ia tampaknya memiliki minat celana dalam dengan jenis ini. "

Pada kata-kata Akeno-san, Kaichou tiba-tiba bingung!

"Tu-Tunggu! Jangan merekomendasikan itu untuk Onee-sama! Hanya tunjukkan itu untuk Hyoudou Issei-kun! "

"Ufufu, kau juga siscon[4] yang sangat besar tentang Serafall-sama."

"Aku bukan seorang Siscon. Aku hanya mengurus Onee-sama. Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, Onee-sama sepertinya dia akan ditipu oleh serangga sesat. "

"Sona, sungguh, kau serius tapi menarik."

"... Kuh"

Berbeda dengan Akeno-san yang tampak seperti dia menikmati dirinya sendiri, Kaichou tampak sedikit tertekan.

Menakjubkan, percakapan yang menarik! Heh, keduanya tanpa Rias melakukan pembicaraan semacam ini. Mereka menunjukkan adegan yang berharga.

Jadi Sona-Kaichou memiliki sisi yang peduli banyak tentang Leviathan-sama, huh. Aku pikir hanya Leviathan-sama yang terlalu peduli tentang Sona. Saudari yang memikirkan satu sama lain sangatlah langka. Ini adalah pengetahuan yang langka.

Namun, celana dalam yang Akeno-san pegang hanya bisa dianggap sebagai tali! Jika dia memakai itu dan datang ... Gufufu! Aku tidak tahan! Jika celana dalamnya seperti itu, akan jadi seperti apa branya! Mimpiku meluas!

- Dan ada bayangan yang mendekati Akeno-san dan Sona Kaichou.

Kombinasi Saji, Hanakai-san, dan si tahun 1 Nimura-san! Kaichou tampaknya telah mengetahui mereka juga.

"Ara, bukankah itu Saji, Momo dan Ruruko. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. "

Hanakai-san berkata pada Kaichou yang semakin mendekat.

"Kaichou! Tolong dengar ini! Ruruko sedang mencoba untuk memilih pakaian ecchi dengan Gen-chan! Tidak peduli bagaimana kau pikir tentang itu, itu cabul! Ini kotor! "

Mendengar itu, Nimura-san mendesah dan ternyata wajahnya menjauh dan mengatakan.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat dari seorang laki-laki. Momo-san juga, jika pakaianmu dipilihkan oleh Genjirou-senpai, bukankah itu baik-baik saja? "

"A-Apa yang kau katakan! Jika aku membawa Gen-chan denganku ke toko pakaian, dia akan menjadi idiot dan sesat! Apa yang kau berencana melakukan itu jika ia menjadi monster! "

Dibandingkan dengan kesal Hanakai-san, Nimura-san tersenyum tenang.

"Pria siswa SMA tidak akan menjadi seperti itu hanya dengan pakaian pikirku."

- Maaf, aku benar-benar terangsang!

Di tempat lain ketika aku sedang mengalami perasaan menyesal, bajingan Saji bingung dan berkata kepada Kaichou.

"A-Aku, aku tidak benar-benar akan pernah menjadi sesat, atau memiliki selera pada celana dalam! Kaichou, itu benar! Aku kebetulan bertemu Hanakai-san dan Nimura-san di department store, dan melalui ini dan datang ke sini! Ini suatu kehormatan bertemu Kaichou! "

Dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia berada di toko pakaian.

Karena Saji yang menyukai Kaichou. Dia harus menghindari kesalahpahaman. Lebih mirip, Hanakai-san dan Nimura-san meng-kontes Saji untuk menjadi panas ...

Setelah menaikkan kacamatanya, Kaichou hanya berkata.

"Saji, laki-laki tidak bisa sembarangan datang ke toko pakaian gadis. Dan juga-Kau harus melunakkan kesesatanmu. "

"Ka-Kaichou ... kau salah ..."

Dengan kesalahpahaman tampak telah dibersihkan tetapi tidak ada yang telah dibersihkan, Saji sangat shock setelah mendengar itu dari Kaichou. Melihat itu Akeno tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya.

...Saji Genshirou yang masih bukan calon yang mungkinkan. Ini jauh. Seperti, tidak berbau seperti mustahil? Jika dia tahu aku di panggil oleh Kaichou dengan namaku, aku rasa aku akan dikutuk oleh kekuatan Vritranya...

Mendengar percakapan para anggota dewan mahasiswa lagi di sini juga berguna juga, aku diam-diam pindah dari tempat itu.

Nah, setelah kembali khawatir tentang bagaimana belanja Rias dan Ophis akan-

Rias berada di koridor dan melihat sekeliling memutar kepalanya dengan cara ini dan itu di dalam ruangan. Dari ekspresi bermasalah di wajahnya, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi.

Lebih seperti, Ophis...tidak ada?

Bergegas ke Rias, ia mengatakan itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ophis pergi ke suatu tempat!"

... Sepertinya Dewa naga menjadi anak hilang.

Itu adalah kesenjangan 10 detik di mana Rias sedang berbicara dengan karyawan toko memeriksa persediaan. Dalam kesenjangan kecil di mana matanya pergi, Ophis pergi menghilang.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan ..."

Rias yang tampak menyesal.

Tidak, ini salahku. Karena aku hanya memperhatikan Asia dan dua yang lain, atau Akeno-san dan Kaichou ... Karena aku telah memasuki toko pakaian dalam mimpiku, aku terlalu bahagia.

... Jika aku memegang dia selalu, dia tidak akan pergi.

Kami memanggil trio gereja, Akeno-san dan Sona-kaichou, dan Saji dan sisanya dan meminta mereka untuk membantu kita menemukan Ophis.

Membuat tempat di depan toko pakaian sebagai tempat pertemuan, semua orang berlari di dalam departemen.

Apa ia dibawa pergi oleh seseorang? Ini bukan berarti kemungkinan itu ada tapi jika kau bertanya padaku, sesuatu pasti menarik perhatiannya dan dia mengikuti itu. Atau dia pasti penasaran dengan department store dan tanpa tujuan sudah terpisah dari kami-. Kemungkinan salah satu dari dua itu tinggi.

"Ya-Yah, karena dia Dewa Naga, tidak seperti dia akan mendapatkan beberapa masalah tapi seseorang mungkin mendapat masalah karena dia ... ..."

Aku memutar leherku. Kami telah mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya pada orang normal, aku tidak berpikir dia akan melakukannya. Kepribadiannya yang patuh, jadi jika kau mengatakan begitu dia akan mengerti.

... Ditangkap oleh faksi-faksi lainnya, dan juga oleh musuh, kemungkinan ... tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai 0.

Untuk tiga kekuatan besar, kota ini adalah tempat khusus sehingga aku tidak berpikir kekuatan musuh bisa masuk dengan mudah, tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu secara pasti ...

Tidak baik. Semakin kau berpikir tentang hal ini, Kau akan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan!

Waktu berlalu, tempat di mana tampaknya dia akan pergi, atau tempat-tempat yang akan menangkap perhatiannya, kita harus menempatkan mereka bersama-sama dan memeriksa itu!

"Ini toko yang besar sehingga tidak yakin Ophis akan ada di satu tempat, dan ada batas untuk berapa banyak kita dapat cari. Mari kita minta familiar kita membantu juga. "

Rias memastikan para tamu tidak melihat, mulai memanggil familiarnya dan mencari menyeluruh juga. Pada saat itu -. Siaran dalam ruangan mulai berdering di seluruh department store.

"Pemberitahuan Anak Hilang."

Ooh! Mungkin! Berdoa ini mungkin itu, apa yang sampai ke telinga kami adalah-

"Ibu berambut crimson, payudara besar. Seorang ayah dengan wajah bejat. Seorang saudari dengan payudara berukuran normal dengan rambut emas yang panjang. Seorang adik idiot yang tampak seperti dia memiliki kekuatan hebat. Seorang kakak memproklamirkan diri sebagai malaikat. Kakak adik tampak seperti burung dan seorang gadis tampak seperti kucing. Satu lagi ibu dengan rambut hitam dan dada besar. Seorang saudari tampak seperti dia memiliki kebahagiaan yang rendah dan menyedihkan berambut perak. Dan juga seorang pria tampan dan seorang anak berpakaian salib dan seorang gadis kacamata ...? Apa ada kombinasi orang seperti itu? Atau ada orang yang yerlihat seperti itu? Seorang gadis sedang menunggu di pusat anak hilang. ... Tunggu, sebentar! Ma-Maaf! Ta-Tapi, gadis ini mengatakan jika aku mengatakan ini mereka akan segera menger ... ah, permintaan maafku yang terdalam! Silahkan lupakan ini! "

Entah bagaimana, ... pengumuman ini benar-benar kasar dan mengerikan untuk didengar!

Selain itu, Ibu berambut Crimson dan payudara besar!? Dan, seorang ayah dengan wajah bejat!?

Siapa itu! Tunggu, kami!? Para pelanggan di dalam toko melihat kami dan berkata "Bukankah itu mereka?" "Kau benar." Dan mulai melihat!

Lebih seperti, Ophis, dia pasti di pusat anak hilang!

Apa dia menjelaskan itu sebagai ibu, ayah!? Atau saat menjelaskan, karyawan menganggapnya seperti itu!?

"Ke-kesampingkan itu, mari kita buru-buru pada Ophis!"

Kami terjebak dalam pandangan masyarakat, dan dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Rias mengatakan itu dan mulai berjalan cepat! Kami juga mengikutinya!

Di pertengahan menuju ke sana, kita mendapatkan tatapan ingin tahu dan kata-kata dari pelanggan lain, dan terus melaju!

"Yah, beberapa siswa SMA di sekitarbya? Rambut merah! Ini tentang mereka! "

"Itu memang seorang wanita idiot yang tampak seperti dia memiliki kekuatan hebat!"

"Seorang malaikat yang memproklamirkan diri (lol)"

"Seorang ibu dengan rambut hitam dan dada besar tunggu, ... ada dua ibu? Dan ada banyak saudara? I-Ini adalah situasi yang rumit. "

"Itu benar-benar seorang ayah berwajah bejad!"

Setiap orang mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan!

Kami meningkatkan kecepatan kami untuk sementara waktu dengan wajah memerah kami!

Sial! Siaaaaal! Mengapa kita harus menghadapi ini! Ini sangat memalukan!

"Aku! Untuk saat ini, tidak bisa datang ke departemen ini karena malu! "

Menutupi wajahnya sambil berjalan, Asia tampak malu dari lubuk hatinya!

"Maaf karena idiot."

"Aku seorang malaikat! Memang benar! "

Xenovia dan Irina juga tampak seperti mereka tidak bisa setuju.

Raiser bersaudara dan Koneko-chan yang tidak bergerak bersama kita sekarang, akankah mereka juga terlihat dan menjadi malu?

Kiba dan Gasper, Shinra-senpai, dan Rosweisse-san juga mungkin telah memperhatikan pengumuman!

"Fufufu, Maaf. Tapi, Fufufu. "

Sona-Kaichou yang tidak dipanggil oleh pengumuman bersama kami tertawa aneh.

Eh, silakan tertawa! Meskipun aku ingin menangis!

"Ufufu, posisiku sebagai ibu lainnya. Ini tidak buruk. Lain kali, bermain nakal dengan Ophis-chan dan Ise-kun mungkin menarik. "

Akeno-san tampak seperti dia menyukai penjelasan dalam pengumuman! bermain nakal yang termasuk Ophis sangat menangkap minatku!

Lebih seperti, itu Ophis, ia menjelaskan penampilan kami langsung pada pegawai. Atau, harus mengatakan fitur-fitur khusus yang kami tahu kalau itu seperti penampilan kami.

Dan kemudian, para ibu yang disebutkan di atas, Rias-

Sementara wajahnya memerah, entah bagaimana senang.

"Ibu. ... Aku seorang ibu. Ufufu. Ise adalah ayah. Oh, begitu. Itu benar. Itulah cara kita terlihat, benar. Sungguh, Ophis. "

Sepertinya dia memiliki suasana hati yang terbaik saat ini. Setelah pengumuman memalukan itu, selanjutnya semua tatapan ingin tahu yang telah terkonsentrasi, Rias memberikan senyum kualitas terbaik.

"Kau terlambat. Aku bosan menunggu. "

Mengatakan itu Ophis menyambut kami!

Dia tidak menunjukkan kepada kita satu partikel ketenangan. Sepertinya dia dibawa bersama dengan anak makan permen, dan huyung dipisahkan dari toko pakaian.

Rias terutama bahkan tidak marah dengan Ophis, bukan, dia membeli permen untuknya.

"Bagaimana, Ophis. Apa permen ini lezat? "

"Ini lembut dan manis. terasa. "

"Ufufu, Aku mengerti. Namun, jangan memisahkan diri dari kami, oke? "

"Aku mengerti."

Sosoknya yang mengawasi Ophis tampaknya menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar, ibu harus bersikap lembut dengan anak-anaknya. Ophis, apakah kamu ingin lebih dari permen. "

"Aku ingin lebih."

Rias berada dalam suasana hati yang baik dari awal sampai akhir. Tampaknya dia sangat senang diakui sebagai 'ibu'. Jika kau melihatnya dari penampilannya, dia adalah putri untuk Rias.

... Aku ayah, huh. Suami R-Rias ...? I-Itu suatu kehormatan!

Anak, huh. Apa aku juga, suatu hari nanti, menjadi ayah sejati. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya sekarang.

Setelah itu, setiap orang kembali berbelanja. Di tengah perjalanan, kami bertemu dengan Koneko-chan, Ravel, Raiser, Rosweisse-san dan mulai makan siang. Karena ada banyak orang dewasa, kami membagi kursi dan duduk.

Tampaknya Kiba, Gasper dan Shinra-senpai sudah kembali. Mereka berkembang dalam kecepatan mereka sendiri sehingga sangat menarik. Menebak dari penampilan Kiba dan Shinra-senpai, tidak mungkin terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

Raiser yang menyenggol hamburger dengan tampilan yang bahagia. Yang menarik minatku.

"Raiser-san menyukai hamburger, huh! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu! "

Segera setelah aku mengatakan itu, wajah Raiser mulai memerah!

"Apa katamu, Sekiryuutei! Hamburger lezat! Kau juga, menempatkan sup miso pada hamburger!? Itulah mengapa mantan manusia merupakan kombinasi tidak beradab dan aku bermasalah dengan kelompok tersebut! "

"Apa katamu!? sup miso tidak sesuai dengan hamburger! "

Jangan meremehkan Jepang! Selama ada nasi dan sup miso, mereka dapat membuat sebagian besar segala sesuatu sebagai lauk! Seorang ayam goreng tidak bisa memahami itu!

"Ya ampun, Ise-sama dan Onii-sama juga, jangan berebut hamburger!"

Ravel masuk diantara aku dan Raiser dan mencoba untuk menghentikan kita!

"Aku, suka hamburger."

"... Tawara hamburger tertinggi." [5]

Di sisi kami, Ophis dan Koneko-chan sedang makan diam-diam saat mengambil piring. Di kursi lain, keluarga Sitri makan dengan nikmat tapi hanya ketegangan Saji yang masih murung dari awal sampai akhir.

Bukankah itu baik untuk memiliki orang yang kau suka mengenali kau sebagai sesat! Aku juga hidup kokoh seperti itu!

Namun, entah bagaimana makan seperti ini begitu damai dan nikmat mungkin dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Nah, sementara itu, kita tidak bisa menanggung tatapan ingin tahu mengalir pada kami dari pelanggan lain! Karena kita menjadi terkenal dari pengumuman sebelumnya ...

Namun, meskipun aku mengatakan itu sebagai suatu kebetulan, ini adalah department store dengan banyak kenalan di nomor yang akan terkejutkan ... Proporsi iblis terlalu tinggi, di departemen ini ...

Apa ini juga perlindungan ilahi dari Dewa Naga-sama? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Mari kita pergi ke toko 100 yen terakhir! Karena hal-hal baik yang terjadi hari ini, aku ingin mengerahkan dan menghabiskan sekitar 500 Yen yang bernilai artikel "

Rosweisse-san dengan bangga menunjukkan harta rampasan perang dengan matanya bersinar. Dalam kata-kata Ophis, adik yang tampak seperti dia memiliki kebahagiaan yang rendah dan si memyedihkan. ... Ini cocok untuknya.

... Hari ini, aku pikir orang yang paling mahir membeli adalah Rosweisse-san.

New Life[sunting]

Setelah pengumuman di department store, entah bagaimana itu menyebar bahkan di sekolah, dan dalam waktu cepat, kami menjadi topik pembicaraan sebagai "Pasangan SMA dan keluarga mereka yang menyebabkan masalah di department store."

Tentu saja, itu kesalahpahaman namun Pengumuman di toko itu...menarik, huh! Semenjak itu aku malu itu tidak mungkin!

"Ise! Apa artinya kau memiliki anak dengan Rias-senpai!? "

"Kau, membuat anak!? Pernikahan semasa SMA!? Kami tidak bisa memaafkanmu! "

Matsuda, Motohama, hanya dua orang bodoh ini yang mengikutiku terus-menerus!

Namun, orang yang bersangkutan, Ophis tampaknya menikmati belanjanya, dan mengenakan celana dalamnya juga.

Dan juga, Rias tampak sangat senang. Banyak yang terjadi dan kami malu, tapi, aku bisa melihat sisi semua orang yang aku tidak dapat lihat secara normal, dan belanja sukses besar!

Aku entah bagaimana melarikan diri dari Matsuda dan Motohama. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku berada di gedung sekolah lama.

Terlihat, Ophis sedang menatap pemandangan luar dari lantai dua.

Jadi dia datang ke sekolah, huh. Dia datang ke sekolah dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir sesekali, huh ... Nah, dia belum keluar gedung sekolah tua sampai sekarang.

"Ise, hari yang cerah."

Menatap langit biru dengan ketidak adaan awan bahkan satu pun, Dewa Naga mengatakan itu.

"... Aku, setelah datang ke sini mulai sering melihat langit di dunia manusia. Mungkin. "

...Rumah gadis ini, dimensi gap adalah tempat dengan ruang seperti kaleidoskop."

"Hei, Ophis. Bagaimana langit di sini dibandingkan dengan tempatmu lahir? "

Dewa Naga yang disebut tak terbatas tersenyum oleh pertanyaanku.

"Ini tidak buruk."

Oh, begitu. Ini tidak buruk, huh. Kemudian, tidak apa-apa, pasti. Kau dapat tinggal di sini.

Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menggertakmu di sini. Bahkan ular tidak di perlukan lagi, kau tahu?

"Mari kita pergi ke departemen lagi."

"Aku harapkan itu."

Aah, benar-benar, jika aku tinggal dengan Ophis itu akan sulit tapi- bagian itu terlihat menyenangkan.


	99. Chapter 99

25(Duapuluh Lima) Di Ruang Klub Dengan Rias-buchou![sunting]

Suatu hari di ruang klub sesudah sekolah .

" Hey, Ise. Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi bisakah kita mengatakan 25 hal baik mengenai diri kita masing – masing? "

" A-apa yang terjadi padamu, semuanya tiba – tiba ?"

" Dengarkan saja aku , dan katakan 25 hal baik mengenaiku. Aku mulai duluan . Baiklah , kau adalah pekerja keras , Ise . Sekarang giliranmu . Apakah aku…punya sisi baik ? "

" I-itu tak adil karena kau bertanya denganku dengan muka yang sedih seperti itu! Rias , kamu adalah seorang yang cantik dengan begitu banyak bakat!"

" Sekarang giliranku. Ise, kamu adalah pria yang sangat berani. "

" Rias , kamu baik, tapi kadang – kadang keras. Tapi kamu baik kok . "

" Kamu adalah pria yang bergairah yang bisa kuandalkan. "

" Aura manis dan ningratmu sangat hebat!"

"Ise , sikap jantanmu mulai cocok untukmu. "

" Rias, kau punya sifat keibuan yang membuat semua anggota grup dan aku ingin dimanjakan olehmu!"

"Oh ya, Ise sebenarnya baik dalam mengawasi orang – orang."

"Kamu juga, Rias . Ah, masakanmu juga enak!"

"Sisi baikmu yang lain adalah dimana kamu memakan makananku dengan lezat. "

"Apakah itu juga sisi baik? Itu hanya aku yang sedang makan…."

"Ufufu, untukku itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkanku. Ah, dan sisi baikmu yang lain adalah kau memiliki mata yang bergairah. "

"Rias , kau punya mata biru yang cantik!"

"Aku juga suka rambut hitammu, Ise."

"Rias , rambut crimsonmu cantik!"

"Aku juga suka sensasi telapak tanganmu. Itu membuatku merasa tenang ketika menyentuhnya. "

"Ah, aku juga merasa tenang ketika pipku dielus oleh tanganmu!"

"…Geez, kamu sudah memperhatikan dadaku sejak awal kan? Ufufu, Ise bodoh. "

"Ma-maaf! Aku juga ingin menyatakannya, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya…"

"Tak apa. Jika kau pikir bahwa dadaku adalah sisi bagus, aku merasa puas."

"Ya! Oppai Rias adalah yang terbaik!"

"Sekarang giliranku. Ise, dadamu yang semakin tebal hari – kehari membuatku merasa aman."

"Oh ya! Jari Rias! Kupikir jari langsing dan flexiblemu cantik sampai keujung jarimu."

"Jari Ise…Ufufu, itu telah melakukan banyak hal padaku."

"Y-ya. Aku juga merasa bahwa jariku melakukan banyak hal… Aku mencapai Balance Breaker dengan menekan dadamu, dan bahkan membuatku mencapai fase kedua….. Benar – benar jari yang hebat!"

[…..Haa haa… apakah kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan jari – jari itu lagi …?"]

"D-Ddraig!?"

[….Apakah kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu kepadaku lagi dengan menekan….dada…..Rias Gremory?] AKu mohon padamu…..biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang…..!]

"Aku tak punya maksud untuk melakukan apapun! Umm…..Ddraig adalah Naga Langit dan sangat kuat! Aku mohon Rias! Biarkan selanjutnya dengan titik bagus Ddraig!"

"Kau benar! Ise menjadi kuat karena Ddraig dan bahkan nyawanya terselamatkan!"

"Ddraig adalah penyelamat yang menyelamatkan nyawaku!"

"Jika kau tak bersama kami , tim Gremory pasti sudah dihancurkan saat pertarungan hebat!"

[….]

"Re-responnya lemah! Kekuatan untuk menggandakan dan mentransfer adalah karena kau, Dddraig-sama!"

"Sekiryuutei power up… melibatkan dadaku dan…..tidak, aku tak bermaksud demikian!"

[….Gufu.]

"Responnya dari signal menghilang!? Ddraaaaaaig! Hidup naga!"

"Bertahanlah! Bukankah kamu satu dari Dua Naga Langit yang bahkan ditakuti Tuhan!?"

"Kamu juga mempunyai sisi dimana kamu baik, lucu, dan bertingkah seperti manusia!"

"Ya,mempunyai seekor Naga yang dapat dimengerti di sisi Iblis merupakan bantuan besar!"

Ketika kami berdua terus mengatakan ini dan itu ke permata itu-

"…A-apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Angota dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Kiba dan yang lainnya memasuki ruang klub!

"Waktu yang tepat Kiba, semuanya! Ddraig tidak bernafas! Dia menjadi seperti ini saat aku berbicara dengan Rias! Katakan sesuatu yang dapat memberikan kehidupan kepadanya!"

Xenovia kemudian saat itu menyadari itu hebat.

"Jadi Ise dan Buchou, mereka hanya butuh kata – kata untuk mengalahkan seekor Naga legendaris huh."

Uwaaaaa! Bukan itu! Ddraig! Kembaliiii!

Part 1[sunting]

Sore hari di hari tertentu. Ini adalah hal pertama yang Azazel-sensei katakan setelah dia kembali dari rapat staf.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan ke Izu. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan rekreasi setelah krisis mosnter sebelumnya."

Ini bukanlah hal yang baru karena orang ini mengatakan hal-hal yang keluar dari kehendaknya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira dia mengatakan perjalanan rekreasi... Dan ini adalah perjalanan rekreasi setelah krisis monster?

Y-Yah, pikiran dan tubuh kami semua babak belur dari insiden itu, bagaimanapun ... aku kehilangan tubuhku juga.

Rias berkata sambil melihat dokumen yang dia pegang.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Perjalanan rekreasi. Jadi kapan kita akan pergi? "

"Eh? Rias, kamu nggak apa-apa dengan saran mendadak yang Sensei buat? "

Aku mengatakan itu kepada Rias, yang memberikan jawabannya segera. Biasanya sih dia akan menjawab dengan mengatakan "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu tiba-tiba. Kami juga memiliki rencana, tahu?", dengan mendesah. Sebenarnya dia membuat tugas kami sebagai iblis sebagai prioritas pertama.

"Ya, sepertinya kita benar-benar belum bisa recover dari hal itu tapi aku juga membuat rencana untuk kita. Bagaimanapun juga kita telah menghadapi insiden besar terus menerus, jadi kupikir kalian semua telah banyak mengalami stres. Aku juga berpikir itu ide yang bagus jadi kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa penyegaran dari itu. "

Kata Rias.

Itu...mungkin benar. Kami telah menemui insiden yang tidak masuk akal secara terus menerus sejak memasuki semester kedua, seperti terorisme dari golongan Maou Lama, serangan dari Dewa Jahat Loki, serangan dari golongan Pahlawan di perjalanan sekolah dan ujian promosi, dan juga krisis monster raksasa yang melibatkan seluruh Dunia Bawah.

Tapi seperti yang Rias katakan, memang benar kalau pikiran dan jiwa kami semua terbebani.

Sensei menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata kepada kami.

"Ya, itu benar. Kalian terlibat dalam insiden yang luar biasa. Tidak akan aneh untuk orang-orang muda seperti kalian untuk menderita secara mental dan fisik setelah melalui semua situasi hidup dan mati. -Dan di situlah perjalanan rekreasi ini datang! Rias, bagaimana kalau kita pergi di akhir pekan? Kita harus melakukan hal-hal seperti ini segera! Jangan khawatir, persiapan dapat dilakukan dengan mudah. Apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah semuanya setuju untuk itu."

Kami semua hanya berdiri menonton Rias dan Sensei berbicara. Kemudian Rias mengangguk.

"Ya, aku memahami maksudmu. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke Izu hari Sabtu dan Minggu berikutnya. "

Seperti ini, maka diputuskan anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib akan melakukan perjalanan rekreasi selama 2 hari dan 1 malam di Izu.

Sekarang waktunya menuju Sabtu depan.

Cuacanya cerah dari pagi. Sepertinya kami akan memiliki cuaca yang bagus untuk perjalanan kami. Kami menyelesaikan persiapan untuk perjalanan tadi malam dan semua orang berkumpul di kediaman Hyoudou pukul 10 pagi (Sebenarnya semua orang sangat bersemangat untuk perjalanan ini termasuk aku).

"Aku ingin pergi ke Izu setidaknya sekali."

Orang yang matanya bersinar adalah Ravel. Mungkin karena ia telah belajar tentang Jepang akhir-akhir ini, dia memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat dalam mengunjungi situs-situs di seluruh Jepang.

"... Aku tak sabar untuk itu karena ikan di Izu lezat."

Sepertinya perhatian Koneko-chan tertuju pada makanan di tempat tujuan kami.

Kiba dan Gasper tiba, dan satu-satunya yang masih tidak ada di sini adalah Sensei dan Rossweisse-san.

Mengingat Sensei yang tidak tinggal di samping kediaman Hyoudou, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Rossweisse-san tidak ada di sini tepat waktu ketika dia tinggal bersama kami ... Jangan bilang dia pergi ke sebuah toko 100 yen untuk membeli sesuatu? Tidak mungkin Rossweisse-san yang sangat ketat tentang waktu terlambat untuk alasan seperti itu.

Ketika aku memiringkan kepalaku, aku mendengar percakapan dari trio Gereja di belakangku.

"... Kupikir kita akan pergi ke sana dengan lingkaran sihir, tapi kita pergi ke sana dengan mobil sekarang?"

Kata Xenovia.

Eh ...? Yang benar? Jadi kami pergi dengan mobil hari ini?

"Apakah kita akan ke Izu dengan mobil?"

Aku memasuki percakapan trio Gereja dan Irina mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Yup, itulah yang kudengar. Sepertinya Azazel-sensei juga akan datang ke sini dengan mobil. "

Sensei akan datang ke sini dengan mobil?

"Itu benar. Kita pergi ke sana dengan mobil hari ini. Ada perubahan mendadak untuk rencana kita. Ini adalah saran Azazel."

Rias menjelaskan padaku. Itu terdengar seperti Sensei. Oh well, sesekali bepergian ke Izu dengan mobil mungkin bagus.

Selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, aku mulai mendengar suara mobil mendekati kami. Sebuah mobil berwarna biru berbelok di sudut dan berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Hyoudou dengan melakukan putaran drift!

Sesuatu yang berhenti di depan kami pada kecepatan tinggi adalah mobil sport berwarna biru.

Pintu terbuka dan orang yang muncul adalah Azazel-sensei yang mengenakan jaket dan celana mencolok. Dia mengenakan sun glass, jadi aku ingin bertanya, "Dari klub tuan rumah di distrik Kabuki mana kamu berasal?".

"Fufufuu, hari ini kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke teluk pantai dengan mobil tercintaku."

Sensei sedang mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang keren dengan bersandar pada mobilnya.

... Mobil sport ini semencolok Sensei.

"... Wow, tampak cepat. Mungkin aku harus membeli mobil seperti ini ketika aku menyimpan uang dari melakukan pekerjaan iblis. "

Xenovia melihat mobil dengan mata tajam sementara Asia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika kita pergi ke sana dengan mobil, mobil ini tidak akan cukup untuk membawa kita semua ..."

Asia mengatakan sesuatu yang logis.

Mobil ini adalah mobil sport 5 penumpang yang unik, tetapi ada lebih dari 10 dari kami di sini sehingga akan ada sebagian dari kami yang tertinggal.

Jika kami menghitung jumlah orang yang pergi, itu akan mencakup, aku, Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Ravel, Sensei, dan Ophis. Karena kami tidak bisa membiarkan Ophis ditinggal di rumah, kami memutuskan untuk membawanya. Jadi akan ada tiga belas dari kami yang pergi.

Jangan bilang dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sembrono bahwa orang-orang yang kalah dalam batu, kertas dan gunting, harus terbang ke sana!?

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu...mobil lain berhenti di depan kediaman Hyoudou.

Itu adalah wagon berwarna merah. Orang yang keluar dari wagon adalah ... Rossweisse-san!

"Aku telah menyiapkan Wagon yang Rias-san minta. Yang satu ini adalah 8 penumpang. "

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak ada di sini! Jadi dia pergi untuk mendapatkan mobil!

"Rossweisse-san, aku tidak pernah tahu kamu punya izin mengemudi."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san menjawab normal dengan berkata, "Tentu saja. Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku adalah mantan pengawal Dewa ketua Norse". Jika aku berpikir tentang hal itu, itu benar. Dia seorang gadis jenius yang memiliki banyak lisensi dan sertifikat bahkan sebelum menjadi pengawal kakek Odin itu. ... Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, aku merasa lebih kasihan tentang dirinya karena hobi dan gaya hidupnya.

Yah, aku akan meninggalkan itu untuk saat ini. Aku kemudian mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak sebelum aku ingin mengangkat tanganku. "Aku ingin naik mobil Rossweisse-san!"

Ini tidak seperti aku melihatnya mengemudi dengan benar, tapi ketika ia berhenti di depan rumah itu lebih tenang daripada bagaimana Sensei berhenti!

Tidak peduli bagaimana aku berpikir tentang hal itu, akan lebih aman untuk naik pada mobil Rossweisse-san! "Oi, apa kamu memiliki masalah dengan teknik mengemudiku?"

Sensei merasa tidak senang.

"Tentu saja! Sepertinya kamu pasti tidak akan mengemudi dengan aman! Ini akan menjadi perjalanan kematian! "

Aku berkata dengan jujur! Jelas! Kamu selalu membuat onar jadi pada dasarnya aku tidak percaya padamu! Sebenarnya, aku tidak percaya padamu sama sekali!

"Aku tidak keberatan naik mobil Azazel-sensei. Memiliki perjalanan mendebarkan tidak buruk. "

Xenovia membuka pintu mobil Sensei, dan dia sudah siap untuk masuk!

"Kamu sungguh sesuatu, Xenovia."

Sensei menepuk kepala Xenovia.

"Kamu tidak menyangkal gaya mengemudi menakutkanmu!? Uwaaaaaan! Seperti yang kupikir, kamu tidak punya niat untuk mengemudi dengan aman! " Xenovia tidak akan masalah dengan mobil Sensei karena dia sembrono, tapi aku pasti tidak mau!

"Kecepatan keamanan Manusia tidak berarti apapun untuk Malaikat Jatuh!"

Kamu berencana untuk pergi dengan kecepatan penuh kan!

Aku tidak suka ini! Dapatkah seseorang tolong kalahkan boss jahat terakhir Malaikat jatuh ini!?

Semua orang di sekitarku terdiam dan tidak ada orang lain yang ingin naik mobil Sensei jadi semua orang berkumpul di sekitar mobil Rossweisse-san! Tetapi jika kami tidak memasukkan pengemudi, hanya tujuh orang yang bisa masuk wagon! Jadi secara matematis empat dari kami akan dikorbankan!

Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban! Aku tidak berencana untuk masuk ke dalam peti mati ini! Ta-Tapi, jika salah satu dari Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Ravel yang terpilih... Aku akan mengorbankan diri untuk mengambil tempat mereka! Xenovia, Irina, dan Ophis keluar dari pertanyaan karena tampaknya mereka bisa bertahan! Aku tidak peduli tentang dua bajingan yang lain!

Jika aku berpikir seperti itu, kemungkinan aku yang terpilih cukup tinggi ...!

Ketika aku mengalami kesulitan berpikir tentang hal itu, Rias menarik napas dan memberitahu kami idenya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan batu, kertas, dan gunting untuk memilih dengan adil."

Waktu takdir telah datang –

Part 2[sunting]

... Aku berakhir di mobil Azazel-sensei setelah kalah dalam batu, kertas, dan gunting...

Yang naik di mobil Sensei adalah anggota yang bahkan tidak berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa itu terdiri dari orang-orang dengan warna yang berbeda meliputi aku, Gasper, Xenovia, dan Ophis.

"Maaf tentang tadi, Ise-kun."

Orang yang masuk ke dalam wagon sambil meminta maaf padaku adalah Kiba!

Yang naik di mobil lainnya adalah anggota dengan keindahan seperti driver Rossweisse-san, Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Irina, dan Ravel! Dan Kiba naik dengan mereka ...!

Aku tidak iri terhadap orang tampan itu untuk sementara waktu! Dan alasan aku terpilih pada mobil ini bukan karena aku mengorbankan diri tapi aku kalah alami dalam batu, kertas, dan gunting! Aku tidak memiliki keberuntungan! Nasib burukku dimulai bahkan sebelum perjalanan dimulai!

Kepalanku bergetar dengan ketidakpuasan. Dan pintu kursi penumpang depan terbuka dengan sendirinya seolah-olah menyambutku. Sensei membuat senyum tanpa takut di sisi lain.

"Fufufu, selamat datang di mobil tercintaku. Ise, kamu mendapat kursi penumpang depan. "

Rasanya seperti pintu neraka terbuka dengan sendirinya... Rasanya seperti aura jahat keluar dari mobil ...!

Kami semua masuk ke dalam mobil dengan takut. Sementara jantungku berdetak cepat, wagon Rossweisse-san jalan duluan. Dari kursi belakang, Koneko-chan, Ravel, dan Akeno-san melambaikan tangan mereka padaku. Aaagh, aku ingin pergi dengan mereka ...!

Xenovia yang duduk di belakangku tenang-tenang saja. Ophis tanpa emosi seperti biasa. Gasper yang duduk diantara mereka ...

"... Sob ... Aau ... aau ... "

Dia dengan putus asa memegang sabuk pengaman dengan wajah pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Wajahnya berantakan karena air mata dan hidungnya menetes bahkan sebelum mobil mulai berjalan.

Ini mengerikan kan!? Aku juga! Aku memiliki rasa penghargaan yang tinggi untukmu ketika kamu kalah dalam batu, kertas, dan gunting dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa" ketika Koneko-chan menawarkan untuk menukar kursi dengan berkata "... Gya-kun, aku bisa naik mobil itu tahu?". Kamu benar-benar seorang pria pada waktu kritis!

"Baiklah, navigator mobil menyala. Ini adalah navigasi khusus untuk Malaikat Jatuh. "

Sensei sedang mencoba untuk mengaktifkan sistem navigasi sambil tidak peduli tentang aku dan Gasper.

Hal ini terjadi ketika Sensei menekan tombol. Kap mobil terbuka, dan antena berbentuk lingkaran muncul.

Sebuah suara menggema di dalam mobil.

[Satelit Downfall System Cannon diaktifkan. Pasukan sekutu harus dievakuasi dari radius 1km-]

Eh ...? A-Apa yang terjadi!? Kami kaget pada peringatan tiba-tiba itu! Sensei menghentikan suara dengan menekan tombol sambil tertawa.

"Ups, ini tombol yang salah. Salahku."

"Apakah aku baru saja mendengar beberapa kata yang berbahaya seperti cannon dan evakuasi!? Dan sesuatu yang benar-benar muncul keluar dari kap mesin, tahu!?"

Itulah apa yang kukatakan padanya! Hal-hal apa yang guru ini lengkapi ke dalam mobil ini!? Jika aku berpikir tentang hal itu, mobil ini milik orang ini jadi tidak akan aneh jika sesuatu terjadi!

Bahkan aku mulai memiliki wajah pucat, tapi Sensei terus mengontrol monitor dengan normal.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menggunakan senjata satelit di sini. Tahukah kamu hal-hal semacam ini banyak keluar dalam film Hollywood? Umm, kupikir itu tombol ini. Karena aku menambahkan hal-hal terlalu banyak untuk ini, ini bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti terbang di langit, berjalan di atas air, menyelam ke dalam celah Dimensi dan bahkan pembuatnya yaitu aku tidak ingat segala sesuatu yang dapat hal ini lakukan.

Oh, apa yang satu ini? "

Ketika ia menyentuh tombol-

[Silakan pilih target Anda. Ini akan meluncurkan Rudal Penghancur Naga segera.]

Kap mesin dibuka kembali dan rudal Mini muncul! Apa ini!?

"Oh ini adalah rudal Pembunuh Naga yang kubuat hanya dalam kasus ketika Ise masuk ke dalam [Juggernaut Drive]. Maaf tentang itu."

Sensei meminta maaf dengan wajah gembira seolah-olah ini bukan masalah besar!

Mobil ini juga memiliki rudal selain memiliki senjata satelit!? Hal-hal apa saja yang dilengkapi ke dalam mobil sport ini!?

Sebaliknya, kamu akan menghentikanku dengan mobil sport ini ketika aku mengamuk!? Jadi aku naik sesuatu yang gila kalau begitu!

"Aku lebih suka melihat itu."

Sialan kau Xenovia! Bukannya mobil ini akan ke tujuan, rudal tersebut akan diluncurkan sebagai gantinya!

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengendarai dengan normal hari ini! Peningkatan kekuatan, aktifkan! "

Saat Sensei menekan tombol misterius di sebelah pegangan pengemudi-

GOOOOOOOON!

Mobil sport biru melaju dengan membuat suara seperti roket keras!

Aku kemudian berteriak dengan memegang sabuk pengaman sambil merasakan kekuatan G!

"Biarkan aku keluaaaaaaar!"

Aku ditunjukkan setelah ini, tapi mobil ini dilengkapi dengan mesin roket kecil. Jadi bukan soal kecepatan keamanan lagi ...

Dua jam dan tiga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak keberangkatan dari kediaman Hyoudou.

Baik Gasper dan aku berbaring mati di dalam mobil. Orang yang berakting normal adalah Xenovia dan Sensei yang mengemudi.

Dia mengemudi dengan normal di jalan yang berbahaya ... tapi selain itu ia mengemudi seperti orang gila.

"Lihat, semuanya. Kita bisa melihat laut sekarang. "

Sensei mendapat tegangan tinggi ketika laut terlihat.

"... Ya."

Membalas lemah adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan. Ketika kami mulai berjalan sebelumnya, anggota lain dalam wagon khawatir padaku. Sepertinya orang lain dapat melihat bahwa teknik mengemudi Sensei memang buruk.

"... Cara untuk mengalahkan ... Great Red dan menggorengnya ..."

Orang yang menggumamkan itu dalam mimpinya adalah Ophis. ... Mimpi apa yang kamu lihat? Sebaliknya, aku terkejut bahwa dia bisa tidur dalam perjalanan mengerikan tadi... Seperti yang diharapkan dari Dewa Naga.

"... Kyuu."

Mata Gasper berputar. Aku kasihan padamu, Gasper.

"Man, kamu benar-benar memiliki tegangan rendah, Ise. Mari kita bangun lebih panas lagi, oke?"

"Itu benar, Ise. Laut itu bagus. Hmm, ini sungguh wangi lautan."

Sensei dan Xenovia menikmati perjalanan dengan membuka jendela mereka. ... Tidak, aku baik-baik saja selama kami tiba di tujuan tanpa masalah apapun. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa kami tiba dengan selamat.

Mobil terus melaju melalui jalan menanjak dengan mengemudi ke arah gunung.

Dengan pergi ke arah gunung, jalan semakin kecil karena kami masuk jauh ke dalam gunung.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak kami memasuki gunung Izu, penginapan Onsen yang merupakan tujuan kami terlihat. Hanya ada gunung dan hutan saja di sekitar penginapan. Suasana dari penginapan adalah bangunan tua tradisonal Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tapi itu tidaklah tua dan tidak memiliki kerusakan padanya, dan itu memiliki suasana tradisional dan tua yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Ini adalah penginapan yang bagus. Hari ini ... sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang indah."

Rias sedang melihat penginapan dengan pipi merah. Dan dia menggenggam tanganku. ... Ba-Bagaimana aku harus bereaksi terhadap hal ini? Jadi ada sesuatu yang indah yang terjadi di perjalanan ini untuk Rias ...?

"... Onsen. Perjalanan ... Dan dua bantal di satu tempat tidur ... "

Akeno-san juga menggenggam tanganku yang lain. Dia juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti Rias dan matanya basah. Onee-Sama tampaknya mengharapkan sesuatu dari perjalanan ini. Sepertinya aku yang masih hidup sesuai dengan harapan mereka, tapi aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk itu karena gaya mengemudi Sensei, jadi aku merasa ingin istirahat secepatnya di kamarku. ... Aku sedang berpikir untuk muntah di toilet sesudahnya. Aku merasa sakit ...

Semua orang memasuki penginapan setelah membongkar tas mereka dari kendaraan. Gasper dan aku berjalan melalui pintu masuk dengan kaki yang lemah. ... Aku iri pada Xenovia dan Ophis yang berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya, jika Rias tidak menarik tanganku, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Selamat datang kembali. Ihehehehe. "

Orang yang menyambut kami dengan suara menyeramkan adalah ... nenek keriput yang mengenakan kimono. Pada pandangan pertama, dia memiliki wajah menakutkan yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang Youkai.

"Oh, nenek pemilik podok! Kami akan berada di bawah perawatan Anda hari ini! Bagaimanapun, kami menyewa seluruh tempat ini! "

Sensei menyapa nenek. Ah, jadi Youkai ini yang mirip nenek-nenek adalah sang pemilik. Tunggu, apa kamu serius bahwa kamu menyewa seluruh tempat!?

"Ihehe, terima kasih untuk datang ke gunung Izu. Ini adalah tempat rahasia yang disukai oleh Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Saya wanita gunung yang sedang populer saat ini. "

Wanita gunung!? Tidak, kamu terlihat seperti yamanba (Youkai dari wanita tua yang hidup di pegunungan)!

Jadi tempat ini hanya untuk Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh saja? Jadi ini adalah onsen rahasia, huh.

"Sebenarnya kita melewati beberapa penghalang yang tidak dapat dilewati oleh masyarakat umum."

Sensei menjelaskan. Ah, jadi kabut padat yang kami lewati saat datang ke sini adalah penghalang atau sesuatu seperti itu?

"Kami akan berada di bawah perawatan Anda-"

Rias menyapa pemilik pondok wanita gunung, tapi membekukan wajah tersenyumnya di sana.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah yang sama yang dia lihat... seorang wanita berambut perak mendekati kami!

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua, semuanya? Aku telah menunggu di sini sebelum kalian semua tiba. "

"Grayfia-san!"

Aku menjerit histeris! Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan melihat Grayfia-san di sini! Dan dia tidak mengenakan pakaian maidnya! Dia mengenakan pakaian kasual! Artinya, hari ini Grayfia-san-

"Aku mengambil hari libur. Akan berbahaya jika hanya siswa di sini, jadi aku datang ke sini sebagai penjaga kalian. "

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

Grayfia-san berjalan ke depan Rias yang membeku, dan mengatakan satu hal.

"Rias, jangan bilang kalau kamu pikir kamu bisa bersenang-senang dan melakukan apa pun yang kamu suka dalam liburan ini?"

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu pada Rias dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tubuh Rias gemetar. ... Jadi itu sebuah bullseye huh. Akeno-san juga mengangkat bahunya seolah-olah dia menyerah.

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu pada Rias secara langsung.

"Ini seratus tahun terlalu dini bagi siswa SMA untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan untuk memenuhi keinginannya pada liburan onsen. Bukankah aku selalu bilang hal ini? Pertama kamu harus memiliki hubungan yang memuaskan dengan seorang pria dalam gaya hidup normalmu. Ini tidak terlambat untuk menikmati waktumu dengan seorang pria di liburan setelah itu. "

Azazel-sensei meletakkan tangannya di bahu Grayfia-san.

"Ya ampun. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang untuk hari ini tanpa aturan. Kamu juga harus bersantai di onsen dan menyingkirkan stres sehari-harimu. "

Grayfia-san mengambil tangan Sensei dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat!

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Ada segunung hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Mari kita merenungkan kesalahanmu hari ini dan membahas tentang tindakan masa depanmu. "

"H-Hey! Serius!? Aku memiliki rencana untuk minum di onsen, pergi ke sauna batu, bermain tenis meja, dan menggunakan mesin pijat tahu!? "

"Ini adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Sirzechs, jadi aku akan mencabut semua hal-hal buruk dalam dirimu sekarang karena aku memiliki kesempatan ini."

"Aku akan dicabut!? Hei, selamatkan aku, semuanyaaaaaa! "

Sensei meminta bantuan pada kami. Kami mengantarnya pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kami dengan senyum.

Oh man, tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain Grayfia-san yang harus memperbaiki Sensei!

"Sialan kalian semua! Kalian semua tidak berperasaaaaaan! "

Seperti itu, Malaikat Jatuh yang jahat dibawa pergi oleh Ratu berambut perak ke bagian dalam dari penginapan. Serius, kamu harus merenungkan kesalahanmu!

Kami menuju kamar kami.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang besar untuk laki-laki saja. Anggotanya empat yaitu aku, Kiba, Gya-suke, dan Sensei. Sepertinya gadis-gadis dibagi menjadi 3 kamar di mana 3 gadis berbagi dalam satu ruangan.

Ruang besar yang luas dan memiliki beberapa kamar di dalamnya, di mana itu adalah campuran dari ruangan bergaya Jepang dan bergaya Barat. Ada dua tempat tidur. Sepertinya dua orang akan menggunakan tempat tidur dan dua lainnya akan menggunakan kasur di sebuah ruangan bergaya Jepang.

Woah! Kamar besar ini dilengkapi dengan onsen dan mesin pijat! Televisinya juga besar dan setiap kamar memiliki itu!

"Kamar mandi juga dilengkapi dengan televisi."

Kiba mengatakan itu setelah memeriksa ruangan bergaya barat.

"Biasanya aku akan terkejut pada struktur ruangan ini, tapi aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak terkejut."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan sinis. Bagaimanapun aku tahu sebuah rumah yang lebih indah daripada ini. Kamar yang kugunakan di kastil Gremory beberapa kali lebih luas daripada ini dan furniturnya bahkan lebih mahal dan indah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja dengan onsen di ruangan ini ~ ... karena akan memalukan untuk pergi ke onsen besar ..."

Orang yang mengatakan itu selagi berbaring di tempat tidur adalah Gasper. Baik pikiran dan jiwanya pasti hancur karena gaya mengemudi Sensei. "Nah, karena tidak ada orang selain kita, kamu bisa pergi pada malam hari."

Aku mengatakan itu pada Gya-suke. Mari nikmati sebanyak yang kita bisa karena kita menyewa seluruh tempat ini.

Meskipun aku juga jatuh di atas tanah di sebuah ruangan bergaya Jepang! Uggh, aku merasa sakit ...

Aku tahu bahwa ada pemandian campur di penginapan ini. Pemandian Campur! Itu adalah tempat di mana seorang mesum sepertiku harus pergi...tapi kami menyewa seluruh tempat ini ... huh? Jika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, tidak ada tamu perempuan lain di sini! Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Rias dan gadis-gadis lain akan pergi ke pemandian campuran, dan memalukan untuk mengatakan "Mari kita mandi di pemandian campuran bersama-sama" pada mereka!

... Yah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang tubuhku pertama-tama jika aku ingin masuk ke dalam onsen ...

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sampai makan malam.

... Huh? Aku datang ke sini untuk menyingkirkan stresku dengan masuk ke dalam onsen, tapi mengapa aku sudah stres dengan perjalanan ...? Sensei, dalam kasus terburuk aku akan kembali ke rumah dengan menggunakan kereta api ... aku berbaring di atas lantai setelah membuat keputusan seperti itu.

Sebelum makan malam-

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Malaikat yang menyatakan diri!"

"Beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Aku akan menunjukkan tenis meja gaya Surga!"

Orang-orang yang melakukan pertandingan tenis meja di sudut ruangan adalah Xenovia dan Irina yang mengenakan yukata. Mereka melakukan rally yang intens.

"Kalian berdua tolong lakukan yang terbaik!"

Orang yang memberikan sorak-sorai sambil menonton adalah Asia.

"... Ravel, ini rasanya enak jadi cobalah."

"Oh ya ampun, terima kasih."

Koneko-chan dan Ravel sedang memakan onsen-manjuu sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dua gadis tahun pertama yang bergaul meskipun biasanya mereka bertengkar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... rasanya nikmat ..."

Orang yang sedang merasa nikmat dengan membuat suara gemetar menggunakan mesin pijat adalah Rossweisse-san. Tahukah kamu bahwa kamu terdengar sedikit seperti seorang wanita tua tadi?

Sepertinya semua orang menikmati liburan ini.

Kiba ada di onsen. Rias dan Akeno-san sedang menikmati waktu mereka dengan menggunakan sauna berbatu.

... Jadi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang menggunakan pemandian campuran.

... Apakah ini berarti aku harus mengintip kali ini?

... Nah, aku tidak merasa sakit lagi jadi aku berencana untuk pergi ke kamar mandi campuran setelah makan malam!

Selagi membangun perasaan mesumku, aku memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang.

Part 3[sunting]

Larut malam.

Dengan menggunakan naluri mesumku, aku meninggalkan kamar dengan berpikir "Salah satu dari gadis-gadis pasti akan menggunakan pemandian campuran sekitar waktu ini!". Sensei sedang minum-minum saat ini setelah dibebaskan oleh Grayfia-san sebelum makan malam. Gasper merasa lebih baik sekarang dan berendam di kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan kamar kami. Kiba menggunakan sauna berbatu.

Aku memeriksanya sebelum makan malam, tapi pemandian terbuka pria dan pemandian terbuka wanita benar-benar terhubung dan dinding tunggal yang memisahkan keduanya. Dengan kata lain, itu surga begitu aku memanjat dinding.

Aku juga merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku makan makanan lezat untuk makan malam. Aku juga bisa tidur.

Tentu saja hal-hal erotis yang tersisa jika aku telah dipuaskan dengan tidur dan laparku ...! Seorang mesum datang ke onsen, jadi tentu saja aku akan pergi dan mengintip ...!

Sekarang, ke onsen! Semangatku sangat tinggi, dan papan yang tertulis "Pemandian Campur" muncul.

... Ini onsen dengan kemungkinan rendah untuk bertemu gadis-gadis. Jika aku ingin melihat tubuh telanjang gadis-gadis, maka aku pasti bisa melihatnya dengan mengintip ke pemandian wanita melalui pemandian pria.

Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hati seorang pria yang terpanggil karena kata "Pemandian Campur"! Ada kemungkinan untuk tidak ada seorang pun di sana walaupun aku pergi. Skenario terburuk adalah pemilik wanita gunung dan monyet gunung yang berada di dalam onsen!

Tapi ini adalah hati dari seorang mesum yang membutuhkan konfirmasi setidaknya sekali!

Untuk para pria, bisakah kalian memahami perasaanku?

Aku melangkah ke ruang ganti untuk pemandian campuran berpikir bahwa ini tidak terlalu terlambat untuk pergi ke pemandian pria setelah ini.

... Seperti yang kupikirkan, aku tidak merasakan siapapun di dalam pemandian campur. Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam, untuk jaga-jaga.

Aku membuka pintu dan memeriksa ke dalam. Ya, ada satu onsen yang besar. Dan ada pemandian outdoor jauh di belakang. Tentu saja tidak ada siapapun di dalam, dan kamu hanya bisa mendengar suara air mengepul.

"Yah, tentu saja akan berubah seperti ini. Tidak ada yang akan memasuki pemandian campur ... jadi aku harus mengintip dari pemandian pria kalau begitu."

Aku mendesah sambil mengatakan itu. Ketika aku berbalik untuk keluar, seseorang memasuki ruang ganti!

... Seorang wanita dengan rambut perak panjang. Itu bukan Rossweisse-san.

-Itu Grayfia-san yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai!

Grayfia-san dan aku bertemu satu sama lain di dalam ruang ganti pemandian campuran!

"G-Grayfia-san!?"

"Ara, Ise-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seorang laki-laki di dalam sini... aku ceroboh untuk tidak memeriksa ke dalam sebelum masuk. "

Ini buruk! Sepertinya dia akan menceramahiku kalau aku tidak pergi!

"Ma-Mafkan aku! Aku akan pergi kalau begitu!"

Ketika aku hendak bergegas keluar.

-Grayfia-san menangkap tanganku.

Aku menjadi curiga dan Grayfia-san mengatakan ini padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama-sama?"

... Eh? Aku dibawa kembali oleh kata-kata tak terduganya yang terdengar begitu tidak nyata.

... Aku bingung pada situasi saat ini yang tidak pernah kuharapkan terjadi.

Di pemandian campuran. Aku dan ... Grayfia-san sedang duduk di tempat mencuci!

Grayfia-san duduk dua kursi di sebelahku! Dengan telanjang!

... Suasana yang tidak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata! Ini adalah situasi di mana aku tidak bisa mengatakan apakah ini baik atau buruk! Ketika aku melirik sekilas ke samping, aku bisa melihat oppai dan tubuh glamor seorang wanita. Sebuah tubuh dengan bentuk yang sama seperti Rias ... tidak, realitas di mana sebuah tubuh yang melampaui Rias berada tepat di sebelahku!

Tapi bukannya merasakan nafsu mesumku yang datang, hatiku malah berdetak begitu cepat karena aku gugup!

Dia Ratu terkuat, tahu? Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan suatu hal yang salah padanya ...! Dia adalah seorang wanita yang bahkan Maou Sirzechs-sama saja ketakutan! Tidak ada keraguan bahwa dia akan mewajibkanku segera karena aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh!

Tapi aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa Grayfia-san yang tegas memutuskan untuk mandi denganku? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini! Mungkin sesuatu seperti terlalu mesum tidak diperbolehkan! -Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padaku tentang hubunganku dengan Rias!

Tidak ada batasan untuk hal-hal yang mungkin dia katakan datang ke pikiranku.

"... U-Umm, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Aku bertanya takut-takut. Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa baginya untuk mandi bersamaku?

"Apa?"

Dia bertanya padaku selagi mencuci tubuhnya dengan air di dalam keranjang.

... Ti-Tidak, bahkan jika kamu membalas kembali padaku seperti itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan situasi ini, dan berdiri untuk pergi!

"... Ti-Tidak, aku pergi!"

Aku mencoba untuk pergi dengan segera, tapi Grayfia-san meraih tanganku sekali lagi dan mendesakku untuk duduk di sampingnya!

"Tunggu. Kamu belum mencuci tubuhmu, ya kan? Kamu juga tidak pergi ke dalam bak mandi. "

"Y-Ya, aku belum. Tapi tidak sopan untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi jadi aku akan pergi! "

Tidak ada cara aku bisa masuk ke dalam bak! Aku sangat gugup hingga aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk itu!

Aku dipaksa untuk duduk di sebelah Grayfia-san! Situasi macam apa ini?

Ketika aku melirik sekilas ke samping, ada sebuah tubuh tingkat tinggi dari Onee-san! Dia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan handuk!

Sial! Kulitnya begitu putih dan sangat terang! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat satu kerutanpun!

Payudaranya besar, baik puting dan areolanya indah, dan bentuknya juga sempurna! Pahanya juga ukuran yang tepat bagiku, dan pinggulnya memiliki kurva yang membuatnya tampak mustahil kalau ia sudah melahirkan sebelumnya! Apa kamu benar-benar melahirkan seorang anak!? -Tubuhnya begitu luar biasa hingga aku ingin mengatakan hal itu! Lebih dari itu aku bisa merasakan erotisme darinya... rambut perak basah berkilau yang terpaku pada kulitnya ...!

Rasanya, aku cukup mesum untuk memperhatikan tubuhnya dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Aku akan mencuci punggungmu untukmu."

Mengatakan itu, Grayfia-san mulai mencuci punggungku!

Punggungku diusap dengan handuk. ... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi terhadap hal ini! Kecuali aku bisa melihat oppai Grayfia-san memantul saat ia mencuci punggungku dari pantulan cermin!

"Punggung Issei-san begitu lebar."

"Te-Terima kasih!"

Aku menjawab dengan penuh hormat untuk pujian Grayfia-san padaku! Grayfia-san tersenyum seolah-olah dia menemukan hal lucu.

"Ufufu, mengapa kamu bersikap begitu formal? Aku hanya mengatakan perasaan jujurku, tahu? Seperti yang kupikir, walaupun kamu seorang siswa SMA, kamu tetaplah seorang pria. Kamu memiliki punggung yang sangat berotot. Tidak, mungkin akan kasar bagiku untuk mengatakan ini padamu yang telah mengalahkan banyak musuh kuat untuk Dunia Bawah. "

"Ti-Tidak, itu tidak kasar sama sekali! Saya sangat bersyukur mendengar anda memuji saya! "

Dia mencuci punggungku selagi kami sedang berdiskusi seperti itu. Dia mencuci punggungku dengan handuk denga sangat lembut.

"Ya, punggungmu bersih dengan ini."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Y-Ya! Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?

Aku sangat beruntung bahwa aku bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Grayfia-san, jadi tolong biarkan aku pergi untuk hari ini! Aku sangat gugup hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih!

Tapi Grayfia-san berbalik, dan menunjukkan punggungnya padaku. Dia mengatakan ini sambil membawa rambutnya yang panjang ke depan.

"Sekarang aku akan senang jika kamu mencuci punggungku untukku."

-! Ja-Jadi ini akan berubah seperti ini ...!

Aku mengatakan ini sambil menelan ludahku.

"Ti-Tidak, seseorang seperti saya tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu ...!"

Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya! Istri Maou! Aku tidak bisa mencuci punggung nyonya Pertama!

"Kamu tidak mau?"

Grayfia-san terdengar sedih! Ji-Jika kamu membuat suara seperti itu, kemudian bahkan aku ...!

"Ti-Tidak! Hyoudou Issei dari kelompok Gremory! Saya dengan senang hati akan memenuhi keinginan Anda! "

Tidak mungkin aku bisa menolak!

"Ufufu, Issei-san benar-benar orang yang aneh."

Aaah, senyum orang ini imut gila-gilaan! Seperti yang kupikirkan, wanita yang lebih tua adalah yang terhebat!

Dengan takut, aku mulai mencuci punggungnya! Aku memastikan untuk membuat gelembung tanpa bersikap kasar.

Maka inilah apa yang kupikirkan ketika aku sedang mencuci punggungnya.

... Punggung wanita benar-benar kecil. Tampaknya punya Grayfia-san lebih kecil dari yang kuduga... Ini adalah punggung dari wanita terkuat. Dia pasti membawa begitu banyak hal pada punggungnya ...

Sesuatu datang ke pikiranku ketika aku sedang mencuci punggungnya. ... Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk bertanya tentang hal itu.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan keluarga Rias dalam waktu dekat, jadi ini mungkin waktu yang baik.

Aku menelan ludahku sekali lagi, dan kemudian mengatakan ini setelah menguatkan pikiranku.

"U-Umm, Grayfia-san."

"Ya. Ada apa? "

"Mu-Mungkin aneh bagi saya untuk menanyakan hal ini ..."

... Kamu membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih besar dari yang kuduga. Ini tentang hubunganku dengan Rias. Tapi aku harus mengatakan itu. Sebagai seorang pria, aku secara pribadi berpikir aku harus memberitahu keluarganya!

"Saya dan Bu ... Maksud saya Rias, mengakui perasaan kami satu sama lain."

"Ya, aku telah mendengarnya. Kamu juga terkenal di Dunia Bawah karena itu sebagai "Kekasih dari ahli waris berikutnya dari Keluarga Gremory". Jadi apa alasanmu untuk secara resmi memberitahuku hal ini? "

"... Akankah anda me-mengijikannya? Hubungan diantara saya dan Rias ... dengan hubungan kakak ipar anda ... "

... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia bilang dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu ... Tapi, itu ya itu! Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik sampai mereka mengijinkan hal itu!

Grayfia-san kemudian bertanya padaku.

"Apakah kamu mengkonfirmasinya denganku karena aku kakak iparnya? Atau karena aku maid dari Keluarga Gremory? "

"Keduanya."

Grayfia-san menjadi tenang sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban langsungku. Keheningan ini membuatku berpikir tentang banyaknya jawaban yang mungkin akan keluar! Ini menakutkan!

Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengatakan ini.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku akan mengijinkannya jika kamu memenuhi kondisi tertentu. "

"Ko-Kondisi!? Ko-Kondisi apa itu ...? "

Grayfia-san menatapku dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku "Ane (Kakak perempuan tertua)" pada waktu pribadi. Itulah kondisinya. "

-!

... I-Itu adalah sesuatu hal ... yang sulit dilakukan, dan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa malu ...

Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan menjawab dengan itu. Sebaliknya, bukannya itu berarti bahwa pada dasarnya dia mengijinkannya? Aku tidak tahu pikiran sejatinya.

Aku selesai mencuci punggungnya dan membasuhnya dengan air panas.

"Terima kasih telah mencuci punggungku."

Grayfia-san menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan dari sini? Percakapan kami mungkin akan berlanjut. Tapi kami telah selesai mencuci punggung kami. Hal-hal yang membuat kepalaku bingung telah berlangsung sejak kami memasuki pemandian campur! Pemandian campur benar-benar memiliki banyak arti untuk hal itu!

"Sekarang, mari kita masuk. Bagaimanapun, kita datang jauh-jauh untuk menikmati onsen."

Aku masuk ke dalam onsen setelah Grayfia-san mengatakan itu.

"... Ini adalah onsen yang bagus. Onsen Jepang memang yang terbaik ... "

Setelah masuk ke dalam onsen, Grayfia-san mengatakan itu selagi merasakan nikmat.

Ini tentu terasa nikmat. Aku tidak tahu jenis efek apa yang dimiliki onsen ini, tapi onsen menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Y-Ya, Anda benar."

... Aku menjawab seperti itu karena rambut perak Onee-san berada di sampingku ... aku lebih peduli tentangnya daripada onsen.

"Terima kasih karena menjaga Millicas sebelumnya."

"Anda tidak harus begitu formal. Saya juga merasa senang. "

Ini adalah perasaan jujurku. Waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Millicas adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

"Ya, anak itu juga sangat senang. ... Karena anak itu lahir di lingkungan yang khusus, ia tidak memiliki kebebasan seperti anak-anak lainnya ... "

Putra Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san. Orang dewasa menatapnya dengan mata khusus hanya karena alasan bahwa ia anak Maou. Apa yang menunggu Millicas di masa depan pasti sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada yang dapat dia bayangkan. Aku ingin dia tumbuh kuat hingga ia tidak akan tertekan oleh tekanan, dan aku juga ingin mendukungnya jadi dia akan tumbuh kuat.

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, Grayfia-san ... mendekatiku!

Dia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat padaku, dan meraih pipiku!

"Baik suami dan anakku menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Issei-san. Jadi apakah kamu berpikir tak seorang pun akan mengeluh jika aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Issei-san? "

Be-Begitukah ...? Berbeda dengan Grayfia-san yang biasanya, dia memiliki mata yang seksi, bahkan jantungku ... mulai berdetak cepat ...! Apa ini karena aku merasa gugup? Atau karena keindahan telanjang mendekatiku di dalam onsen!? Atau mungkin keduanya!

"... Jadi aku akan memiliki adik laki-laki ..."

"... Grayfia-san, apakah Anda memiliki keluarga ...?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi, jadi aku bertanya seperti itu. Kemudian Grayfia-san menampilkan sedikit ekspresi gelap.

"Mereka meninggal atau status mereka tidak diketahui. Bagaimanapun, pada dasarnya akulah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Lucifuge dari perang antara pemerintah lama dan anti pemerintah ... "

"Saya minta maaf ... tampaknya saya bertanya sesuatu yang tidak baik ..."

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk khawatir tentang hal itu. Ini sesuatu yang telah berakhir dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dan aku memiliki keluarga baru ... Sirzechs, Millicas, Rias, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, kelompok Lucifer ... dan-"

Grayfia-san mengelus pipiku. Dia mengelus pipiku dengan cara yang sama seperti Rias.

"Dan aku punya adik laki-laki. Aku sangat senang saat ini, tahu? "

-! Senyum yang sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Grayfia-san seperti ini. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain mataku terpaku pada oppainya dalam situasi seperti ini!

Sepertinya Grayfia-san menyadari di mana aku melihat! Aku meminta maaf segera!

"Ma-Maafkan aku! Sepertinya mata saya dibawa pergi oleh itu! "

Grayfia-san terkekeh.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Karena kamu adalah seorang pria muda, bukankah kamu berpikir itu akan menjadi reaksi yang jelas? "

Entah bagaimana, dia lebih anggun dari biasanya! Ini membuatku takut!

"Tapi, ya. Satu-satunya orang yang telah melihatku telanjang adalah Sirzechs dan kamu. "

... Hanya aku dan Maou ...? I-Itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sangat tersanjung, tetapi juga sangat kasar ...

Selagi mandi bersama dengan Grayfia-san mulai menyenangkan ketika aku sedang mengalami perasaan campur aduk, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah itu -rambut crimson tercintaku ada di sanaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Ravel, dan Ophis! Seluruh gadis memasuki pemandian campur dengan telanjaaaaaaaaaang!

Rias melihat aku dan-Grayfia-san berdekatan satu sama lain!

"Ise. Dan ... Onee-sama!? "

Rias mengetarkan seluruh tubuhnya setelah melihat situasiku dan Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san menatapku dan Rias, dan kemudian mengatakan ini dengan membuat senyum provokasi.

"Ara, Rias. Kamu tidak boleh membuat suara keras di onsen. "

"... Aku pergi ke kamar pria untuk mengundang Ise untuk pergi ke pemandian campur dengan semua orang, tapi dia tidak ada di sana ... dan aku datang ke sini berpikir bahwa mungkin ia berada di sini ... Tapi a-apa ini ...? "

Rias menanyai kami dengan gemetar. Sepertinya ekspresinya semakin gelap ...! Aku mencoba untuk membuat alasan, tapi- Aku merasakan sensasi lembut dari tubuh wanita! Itu karena G-Grayfia-san sedang memelukkuuuuuuu!

Benarkah!? Ada situasi yang luar biasa terjadi di sini! Aku dipeluk oleh Grayfia-san yang telanjang! Sensasi dari oppainya yang menakjubkan menyebar melalui seluruh punggungku!

Aku bisa merasakan sensasi yang sangat lembut dari punggungku, dan ini adalah sesuatu yang ... aku merasa sangat beruntung! Tampaknya hal ini bisa menyingkirkan semua stresku daripada onsen!

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membuat hubungan dengan adikku?"

Grayfia-san mengatakan itu untuk menggoda Rias!

Mendengar itu, Rias menjatuhkan handuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya!

"... Dicuri ... Iseku ... oleh Onee-sama ... dicuri ..."

Rias mengatakan sesuatu yang seorang anak akan katakan dengan mata berkaca-kaca!

"... Tidak ada satu kesempatan bagi kita untuk menang jika itu Grayfia-san ...!"

Asia juga menampakkan wajah murung!

"Jadi ini adalah hubungan yang nyata ... seperti yang diharapkan dari Grayfia-sama ..."

Akeno-san terjatuh di lantai! Matanya terlihat cekung!

"Ise mencuri istri Maou! Tidak, dalam hal ini apakah istri Maou yang mencuri Ise dari Buchou? Bagaimanapun, ini menakjubkan. "

"Yup, yup! Sekarang, ini benar-benar kasus besar! "

Orang yang menonton dengan perasaan kagum adalah Xenovia dan Irina!

"... Jalan untuk mendapatkan Ise-senpai benar-benar sulit."

"... Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai merasa bahwa Ise-sama berada di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh."

Koneko-chan dan Ravel menampilkan tampilan jauh!

"Aku baru saja menyaksikan sebuah adegan yang menakjubkan. Tidak heran ada hal-hal yang disebut liburan affair. "

Apa yang kamu katakan, Rossweisse-san!?

"Aku, akan berenang."

Ophis yang juga dikenal adalah Dewa Naga sudah berenang! Anak yang baik tidak seharusnya berenang di onsen!

Rias menempatkan mata yang kuat, dan berjalan menuju kami sambil berjalan lemah.

"... Aku akan mengalahkan Onee-sama dan mendapatkan Ise kembali! Kita akan mengalahkannya dengan mempertaruhkan hidup kita, Akeno!"

Rias mengatakan sesuatu seperti yang akan tentara katakan ketika bertemu dengan kiamat mereka, dan aura merah berkumpul di tangannya!

"Kamu benar. Bahkan jika lawan kita adalah Grayfia-sama, kita tidak bisa mundur dari sini! Rias, ayo ambil dia kembali! "

Akeno-san juga menampilkan petir yang melewati tangannya!

"Menarik. Fufufu. "

Grayfia-san menyelubungi dirinya dengan aura sambil memelukku dengan menampilkan senyum!

"Tu-Tunggu! Hanya dengarkan aku-"

Aku akhirnya terperangkap pada pertarungan antar wanita di pemandian campur tanpa mengatakan alasan apa pun-

Selama itu, sepertinya Azazel-sensei sedang menikmati minum di onsen pria, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dengan begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, tampaknya pengemudi Malaikat Jatuh jahat yang paling menikmati perjalanan rekreasi ini.

Hari berikutnya, aku menemukan Grayfia-san mabuk setelah dia minum beberapa alkohol pada malam terakhir.

"Grayfia tampak aneh? Sepertinya dia minum sedikit malam terakhir. Aku dengar dari Sirzechs, tetapi tampaknya dia menjadi sedikit onar ketika dia mengkonsumsi sedikit alkohol. "

Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu. ... Kamu sebut itu "sedikit onar"? Bahkan jika dia mengkonsumsi alkohol, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak seriusnya ... Semua itu? Atau hanya sedikit?

Tapi itu pertama kalinya aku berbicara banyak dengan Grayfia-san, jadi sudah pasti bahwa aku memiliki pengalaman baru dan menyenangkan. Grayfia-san pulang dengan segera ketika matahari terbit.

Ta-Tapi itu benar-benar pengalaman yang indah.

Terutama oppainya ... gufufu!

[...]

Ketika aku berpikir kembali seperti itu, termasuk Rias, sebagian besar gadis-gadis memiliki wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku menanyai mereka takut-takut.

"U-Umm, semuanya ...? Mengapa kalian semua merasa tidak senang ...? "

[Kami tidak tahu.]

Mereka menjawabku seperti itu pada saat yang sama! Kiba membuat senyum pahit dengan menaruh tangannya di bahuku.

"Mungkin kamu harus membuat mereka merasa senang untuk sementara waktu?"

Serius!? Seperti yang kuduga, buruk bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam pemandian campur dengan Grayfia-san!? Tentu saja! ... Seperti waktu dengan Grayfia-san, sepertinya aku masih naif dalam menangani perempuan.

Jalan untuk menjadi Raja Harem benar-benar sulit ...!


	100. Chapter 100

Rias in Wonderland[sunting]

-Ini mungkin sebuah hukuman yang diberikan kepada ku.

=== Bagian 1 ===

Ini adalah insiden yang terjadi padaku,Rias Gremory, dan Hyoudou Issei.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya hal ... Yang aku tidak akan bisa terima begitu saja!.

" Ise, yang biasanya akan berkata "Ya"

untuk perintah ku, tidak setuju dengan pendapatku. Pekerjaan iblis yang dilakukan larut malam-. Memberikan Selebaran lingkaran sihir pada mereka, baik dengan cara memasukkan ke dalam kotak surat seseorang atau langsung memberikannya di jalan.

Manusia yang telah menerima selembaran, akan memanggil kami iblis dengan membuat keinginan lewat selebaran. Kami kemudian menerima harga yang setara dengan mendengarkan dan mengabulkan keinginan mereka. Aturan ini juga berlaku untuk kita, para Iblis kelas tinggi, dan kelompok Gremory.

Tugas iblis seharusnya berakhir seperti biasa untuk hari ini. Namun Hyoudou Issei, juga dikenal sebagai 'Ise',yang kebetulan budakku serta kekasihku, berbicara banyak tentang pendapatnya. "Umm, ini tentang pekerjaan Asia yang akan datang ...

"Bisakah aku membantunya?"

Dia memberikan pendapatnya mengenai pekerjaan yang dijadwalkan untuk Asia dengan pelanggan tetapnya Yang direncanakan akan segera tiba.

Tugas Asia adalah membantu pindahan rumah kliennya yang tinggal di sebuah rumah yang indah. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa hal itu akan tidak nyaman karena hannya asia dan kliennya saja yang bekerja. Aku biasanya akan menerima pendapat Ise dengan segera.

Namun, saat itu aku menolaknya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Jika Asia tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas setidaknya sebanyak ini, maka hal itu tidak akan baik untuk masa depannya sendiri.!"

"T-Tapi kita berbicara tentang memindahkan barang-barang milik orang kaya di sini, kau tahu? Saya mendengar bahwa pembantu tidak akan ada karena mereka mengambil hari libur, jadi kupikir akan terlalu banyak beban tugas untuk Asia dan kliennya"

Apa yang dikatakan ise itu masuk akal. Namun, sampai hari ini, aku dipenuhi dengan ketidak puasan. akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi berpikir ada perbedaan antara bagaimana Ise memperlakukanku dengan orang-orang disekitarku.

Selama makan malam, Ise akan memuji masakan Akeno lebih dariku.

Selama berbelanja, Ise akan Membantu Asia, Xenovia, dan Ravel,yang bahkan lebih terbiasa dengan Jepang daripada aku.

Aku juga ingin dia ikut berbelanja denganku,bahkan di waktu singkat-.

Selama akhir pekan, ia akan selalu memperhatikan Ophis dan Koneko di ruang tamu. Ise juga berbicara kepada Irina tentang masa kecil mereka.

Aku... tidak tahu tentang masa kecilnya. Mereka adalah beberapa ketidakpuasanku. Masing-masing dari mereka adalah hal yang saya tidak akan banyak terganggu -.

Aku tahu bahwa ia bersikap baik kepada semua orang. Aku tahu bahwa setiap orang mencintai dia. Aku dalam posisi di mana aku harus menerima perasaan para gadis-gadis'.

Meski begitu, keinginan memiliki dia memperlakukan aku lebih penting semakin kuat...

Sesungguhnya,bahkan aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah wanita yang egois. Meskipun aku pernah kehilangan dia, aku ... tidak ingin pergi melalui pengalaman itu lagi, dan aku ingin melupakannya-.

Aku ingin dia lebih serius denganku, dan aku juga ingin lebih serius padanya. Semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama, jadi aku tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kenikmatan tersebut.

Tapi ...

tapi ...Waktu itu, aku memberikan kata "Tidak" untuknya, yang bahkan aku tidak berpikir untuk mengucapkannya. Meskipun aku [Raja] serta pewaris berikutnya keluarga Gremory, aku bertindak dengan kemarahanku. Dan mungkin karena sifat dan kepribadianku, aku tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah aku putuskan, jadi aku-. . .

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi terlalu sulit bagi Asia saja, setelah semua!"

Aku membalas kembali kepadanya dengan nada kekerasan kepada Ise,yang tidak mencoba untuk mundur.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hanya Asia yang diperlakukan khusus. Jika kamu terus overprotective kepada Asia,maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya!"

"... Buchou Kamu yang biasanya ... tidak, Rias kamu yang biasanya akan mengatakan ya ... tapi kenapa? Kamu bertingkah aneh malam ini!"

-Aneh. Aneh? Aku? Diriku biasanya ...?

Ya, mungkin aku tidak seperti biasanya. Aku mungkin bertingkah aneh. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku setelah aku melepaskannya-.

"... Aneh? ... Apa yang kamu dapat mengerti tentang diriku? Aku seorang [Raja]! Aku Majikanmu!?Jangan memberi pendapat kepadaku!" Aku memukul meja dan melepaskan kemarahanku Ke Ise. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, dan dia juga memiliki mata tampak budak-Ku di sekitar kami juga mengamati percakapan kami dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

"... Aku hanya ingin ..."

Dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi menjadi tenang setelah itu. ...

Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari hal itu. Bahwa aku ingin dia melihatku bahkan lebih dalam Dari yang lain. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan-.

... Tidak, ini semua salahku karena tidak mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku seperti wanita menyedihkan. Bagiku, pewaris berikutnya keluarga Gremory untuk bertindak seperti ini, selama hal seperti itu ... Untuk membuang perasaan cemburu terhadap Ise dan Asia ...!

... Tapi, aku ... Ruangan menjadi hening.

Kemudian satu komunikasi-jenis sihir lingkaran muncul ke telingaku. Apa yang kuterima adalah-. Mendengar informasi tersebut, aku mengambil napas dan mendinginkan kepalaku.

"Misi untuk berburu Iblis Stray telah diberikan kepada kita."

Setelah menerima perintah dari keluarga Arch-Duke Agares, kami segera pergi ke kota, dan mulai perburuan kami untuk Iblis Stray yang berada di gedung kosong. Kecuali itu kasus yang parah, tingkat kesulitan untuk berburu tidak terlalu tinggi bagi kita yang terus meningkatkan kekuatan kita.

Meskipun demikian, kita tidak bisa membiarkan penjagaan kami menurun ... tapi untuk hari ini, kami juga menyelesaikan misi kami tanpa kesulitan. Kami telah menghilangkan Iblis Stray yang telah merusak dunia manusia, dan satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah untuk membuang jasadnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan perburuan, aku menurunkan keteganganku, dan pikiranku penuh dengan pertengkaran antara aku dengan Ise sebelumnya.

Aku tahu dari ekspresi dan sikap mereka yang Ise dan budakku perhatikan jadi saya tidak akan marah. Ini hal yang bisa berakhir jika aku hanya mengatakan, "Aku menyesal".

Namun, jika aku mengatakan itu, berarti aku akan mengakui padatnya Ise ... dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak, Aku mencintai segala sesuatu tentang dia, termasuk padatnya nya.

Tapi, selama ini, aku benar-benar keras kepala. Aku mulai membenci fakta bahwa aku lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada yang aku pikir. Asia mengambil langkah ke arahku dan berbicara.

"U-Umm ... Rias-onee sama ...Aku ..."

Dia mungkin mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Dia mungkin ingin aku memaafkan Ise. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Dia seperti adik bagiku.

Asia Ini semua salahku. Ini semua salahku membuat Asia memiliki ekspresi menyakitkan. Aku memegang pipi Asia, dan kemudian berbalik -.

"Maafkan aku ... aku akan pulang duluan!."

Aku- hanya lari. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Aku hanya tidak ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin sendirian sesegera mungkin. Aku ingin waktu untuk mendinginkan diri. Setelah aku menenangkan diri, aku pasti akan meminta maaf. Untuk Ise. Untuk Asia. Untuk semua orang-.

Aku mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk kembali ke kamar. Saat cahaya menyelimutiku dan cahaya berkelebat-. Tempatku ter Teleport adalah menuju ke-.

==== Bagian 2 ====

... Kota selama pagi hari.

Pagi ...? Tidak, ini seharusnya masih Malam. Masih ada waktu tersisa sampai pagi.

Dan lokasiku seharusnya di teleport adalah ke Kuou Akademi tepatnya adalah di ruang klub peneliti ilmu gaib...

Pada dasarnya hampir mustahil bahkan bagi Maou untuk teleport seiring dengan melewati waktu dengan cepat, dan bahkan jika itu mungkin bagi iblis berdarah murni untuk mencapainya, hanya Mephisto Pheles-sama yang meneliti tentang kemungkinan lebih lanjut dari kekuatan Iblis dan Ajuka Beelzebub adalah satu-satunya yang mampu melakukannya.

Saya tidak berpikir itu sesuatu yang bisa aku capai dengan keberuntungan.

Jika itu yang terjadi ... maka apa yang terjadi di sini ...?

Ketika aku melihat ke sekeliling, aku tidak merasakan atau melihat siapapun. ...

Apakah aku telah diserang?

Apakah aku telah terteleport sementara waktu berubah dengan cepat?

Apakah kekuatan Gasper yang lepas kendali?

Tidak, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ketika aku berhenti di sini. Sementara berhati-hati, aku mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir sekali lagi,dan masuk ke dalam cahaya. Pemandangan di dalam hutan-lampu...

Bahkan jika aku melihat-lihat, satu-satunya pemandangan yang muncul di depan mataku adalah hutan. Aku seharusnya berada di tempat yang ada di dalam ingatanku, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gedung sekolah lama, dan bahkan jika aku pergi ke lokasi dimana gedung sekolah yang baru dibangun, tetapi tidak ada, bahkan tanda bangunan yang dibangun di sana tidak ada. ...

Ini adalah kota di mana aku tinggal, kan? Jika itu yang terjadi, Kuou akademi harusnya berada di sini ...

Saya mengaktifkan komunikasi jenis lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil Sona dan kawan-kawan. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku, dan lingkaran sihir hanya sedang aktif di udara tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"... Akeno! Sona! Grayfia! Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Harap jawab saya! Silakan!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa lingkaran sihir akan terhubung ke mereka yang dekat denganku, tidak peduli aku memanggil mereka -.

Aku menggambar lingkaran sihir untuk teleport ke dunia bawah, tapi ketika aku masuk di dalamnya -.

lingkaran sihir tidak menanggapi,dan teleportasi tidak berhasil...

Apa artinya ini? tempat apa ini ... Ini berbeda dengan kota yang aku tahu? Itu bahkan lebih mencurigakan, dan aku pergi menuju tempat tertentu. -rumah kediaman Hyoudou.

Rumahku di Jepang. Tempat istimewaku, tempat dimana rang-orang yang ku anggap penting tinggal.

Ketika aku tiba di sana, aku sangat terkejut. Kediaman Hyoudou yang ada di sana berbeda. Tapi ada apa?-. sebelum liburan musim panas Kediaman Hyoudou telah menjadi rumah yang mewah enam lantai kan.

Namun, apa yang ada didepanku adalah... dua rumah bertingkat. Aku menatap plat namanya. Dan Ada tanda, "Hyoudou", sehingga itu berarti bahwa seseorang yang bernama Hyoudou tinggal di sini.

Kemudian pintu masuk dibuka. Orang-orang yang muncul dari sana adalah Ise dan Asia! Mereka memang ada. Tapi aku merasa mereka sedikit berbeda-.

"Maaf, saya atas tidur. Aku minta maaf karena kamu harus selalu membangunkanku" "Ya ampun, Ise-kun, kamu bermain game sampai larut malam,kan?"

"Ya, aku berada di panggung di mana kamu melawan bos dalam game RPG aku membawa hari yang seru, jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk bermain."

Sementara memiliki percakapan seperti itu, mereka membungkuk ke arahku,dan mencoba untuk meninggalkanku tanpa rasa khawatir kepadaku. ...

Apakah mereka mengabaikan ku?

Tidak, itu lebih seperti mereka tidak mengenalku.

"Ise!"

Aku memanggil namanya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Dia berbalik, dan melihat tepat ke arahku.

Aku mendekatinya, dan memasang ekspresi kaget atas penampilan mereka.

"Mereka berpakaian... apa yang terjadi? Bahkan Asia mengenakan pakaian yang sama ... Apakah permintaan dari klienmu?"

Ya, keduanya tidak mengenakan seragam Kuou akademi. Tapi Mereka mengenakan seragam khusus sekolah yang terletak di seberang kota.

Mendengar kata-kata ku, mereka berdua menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"...?"

"?" ... Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu sama sekali. Ise mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ekspresi rumit.

"U-Umm, mungkin kau? Umm,bahkan aku akan terkejut jika gadis cantik berrambut merah tiba-tiba berbicara dengan ku..."

-!... Aku bergumam. Dia tidak tahu aku? Ini tidak tampak seperti semua baik-baik saja. Itu benar-benar tampak

seperti Ise ini tidak mengenalku. Asia kemudian mengatakan kepada Ise.

"... Ise-kun, saya pikir kamu telah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Coba kamu ingat-ingat, Saya tidak berpikir dia berbohong."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Asia? Aku juga tahu kau-" Meskipun aku mengatakan itu padanya, reaksinya adalah-.

"...?"

- seseorang yang tidak bisa ingat diriku.

Cara dia berbicara berbeda dengan Asia yang aku kenal. Ise menyilangkan lengannya, dan mulai

berpikir saat memiringkan kepalanya.

Ya, aku tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis dari mereka. Gelombang Iblis, dan gelombang Naga. Aku tidak bisa merasakan salah satu dari mereka datang dari dirinya.

Dalam diriku aku semakin merasa curiga. Kemudian orang yang baru datang berlari dan berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ah! Ise-kun! Kamu begitu berarti untuk meninggalkanku, teman masa kecilmu, di belakangku kau pergi ke sekolah dengan Asia-san setiap pagi!"

Ini Irina-san. Ini Shidou Irina-san yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ise yang ada di depanku. Dia datang dari rumah sebelah. Irina-san muncul, tapi Ise membuat wajah kesal.

"Sepertinya aku tertangkap oleh orang berisik di pagi hari!"

"Apa-apaan itu!? Kamu selalu meninggalkan aku di belakang, hanya karena kamu menjadi kekasih Asia-san! Kamu tidak adil!"

Irina berbicara dengan ketidak puasan.

cinta ...? Ise dan ... Asia?

Mereka mengacuhkanku di belakang dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa yang peduli!? Aku akhirnya bisa setiap saat bersama Asia! Cukup berjalan ke sekolah di pagi hari dengan dia itu sudah cukup! Sebenarnya, berjalan ke sekolah dengan dia adalah sesuatu yang kita selalu lakukan!"

"Boo Boo! Oh, siapa orang berrambut merah itu? Dia sangat cantik! Jangan katakan itu selingkuhan Ise-kun!?"

Irina-san menggerakkan tatapannya padaku.

Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mengenaliku. Ise panik dengan perkatan Irina-san . "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu! Asia murni, jadi aku tidak akan mendustainya-"

"... Apakah kamu berselingkuh?"

Mata Asia mulai dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ise menjadi panik.

"Seolah-olah! Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu sejak sekolah menengah!" Mendengar itu, Irina-san menempatkan wajah cabul pada Asia .

"Woah. Terima kasih untuk itu."

"...A- Apa yang telah kukatakan pagi-pagi begini...! Sialan kau, Irina!"

Sepertinya Ise tidak tahan dengan rasa malunya sehingga wajahnya memerah. Asia mengatakan itu takut-takut.

"Y-Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak sekolah menengah juga, Ise-kun." "T-Terima kasih." "Oh ! Kalian pasti sedang menikmati masa-masa indah sejak pagi! Aku harus menginformasikan hal ini kepada

Kiryuu-san juga!" Irina-san mulai menggoda mereka. Jika

Aku ingat benar, Kiryuu-san adalah

teman Asia, kan? Saya melihatnya, jadi

Kiryuu-san juga di sini. Ketika aku mengamati mereka bertiga dengan percakapan mereka, Ise

menempatkan tangannya bersama-

sama dan meminta maaf. "Ah, umm ... Aku tidak ingat tentang Anda, jadi saya pikir mungkin kamu salah orang. Maafkan aku, kita harus pergi sekolah sekarang, jadi sampai jumpa" Ise berjalan saat mengambil tangan Asia. Irina-san juga mengikuti mereka. Irina-san menempatkan wajah cabul lagi pada Ise sambil berkata. "... Apakah kamu benar-benar yakin kamu tidak berselingkuh?" "kamu sangat keras kepala, Irina!" "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum menyerah lagi, Asia-san Mungkin aku akan mencuri Dia darimu, kau tahu?" "Hau! ... Jadi aku masih tidak bisa membiarkan penjagaanku turun! Tapi,aku tidak akan kalah!" "Hei, hei, apa yang kalian berdua

bicarakan-" ... Mereka bertiga meninggalkanku

sementara memiliki percakapan

tersebut. ... Reaksi mereka. Teman-teman ku yang tidak mengenaliku. Dan akademi Kuou yang tidak ada. "... Ini bukan tempat yang aku kenal ...?" Ini terjadi ketika aku sedang mengatakannya. [seperti yang diharapkan dari Rias Gremory. Kamu tidak panik seperti yang aku pikirkan.] "-!" Tiba-tiba, suara gema milik pria

misterius muncul dalam kepalaku. Pria itu terus berlanjut. [Hyoudou Issei dan yang lain dari dunia ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu.] "... Apa maksudmu?" [Tiga kekuatan besar-. Ini adalah dunia di mana tuhan, Malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis tidak ada.] Dunia di mana iblis tidak ada. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku yang sedang shock. [apa yang akan Kamu lakukan, Rias Gremory. Aku seorang pria yang tergabung dalam faksi pahlawan. Saat ini

aku sisa-sisa dari faksi itu.] ... Sebuah sisa2 dari Fraksi pahlawan. faksi

Pahlawan, Khaos Brigade telah berhenti beroperasi karena pemimpin mereka, Cao Cao, dan anggota inti telah jatuh'. Meskipun ada kasus di mana sisa-sisa dari mereka menyebabkan kerusakan kecil di berbagai daerah... "... Apakah Kamu yang telah melakukan ini?" Pria itu membuat tertawa hidup karena pertannyaanku. [Sacred Gearku [Dream like

curse] kemampuan Balance Breaker ini adalah, [Palaselene Utopia] -. Aku telah mengirim kamu ke dunia paralel.] Sacred Gear Balance Breaker-. Dia ... mengirimku ke dunia

paralel? Aku tidak pernah berpikir

Sacred Gear dengan kemampuan yang

kuat seperti itu ada ... Tidak, Balance Breaker dikatakan mampu meruntuhkan keseimbangan dunia. Dan jika itu adalah sub-spesies, maka kemampuan nya akan berbeda, sehingga akan menjadi cerita yang sama sekali berbeda. Setelah semua, Sacred Gear akan menggunakan perasaan pemiliknya

untuk pergi melalui segala macam

perubahan dan evolusi. Pria itu berbicara dengan gembira. [aku tidak bisa mengambil kalian semua, kelompok Gremory, sendirian.

Namun, jika itu satu orang, maka aku bisa mengirim orang itu ke dunia paralel. Lalu, jika aku melakukannya, salah satu dari kalian di antara kelompok mu yang kukirim ke

dunia paralel akan merasaan keputus asaan.] Setelah perburuan Iblis Stray, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan teleportasi lingkaran sihir . Dia pasti telah menargetkan ku. Sepertinya orang ini

bersembunyi di dekat TKP dan menunggu kesempatan. Tidak, perburuan Iblis Stray mungkin

juga ulah orang ini. Sepertinya kita dikalahkan olehnya. ... Jika Koneko dan kemampuan Akeno yang pendeteksi tidak mampu menangkapnya, maka itu berarti dia adalah salah seorang pejuang berpengalaman yang dapat

mematikan hawa kehadirannya atau seseorang yang tahu seberapa jauh

kita dapat melihat kehadiran musuh. Ini , pasti dia cukup kuat karena dia telah mencapai Balance Breaker. Pria itu kemudian mengatakan itu. [Target yang paling efektif. -. Jawabannya adalah kamu, pemimpin kelompok] "Jadi tidak Ise." [Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi dia sendiri adalah eksistensi manusia yang tidak

normal. Dia tidak akan mati dengan racun Samael, dan aku juga

mendengar bahwa ia kembali dari celah dimensi dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika aku menggunakan kemampuan ini pada seseorang seperti itu eksistensi

yang abnormal, maka dia akan kembali dengan kekuatannya lagi.

Setelah semua, Hyoudou Issei adalah

orang yang mengalahkan Shalba yang merupakan pemimpin faksi Maou-lama,

dan Cao-Cao yang merupakan pemimpin dari faksi-pahlawan.] Ini membuat frustrasi, tapi dia benar. Kalau itu dia, maka dia tidak akan

mundur tidak peduli apa yang dia hadapi dia akan mengatasinya. "kamu benar, dia memang membuat banyak keajaiban. Bagimu dan orang-

orangmu, kamu dapat mengatakan tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari dia." [Untuk alasan itu, kamu dipilih. Di antara kelompok Gremory, orang yang

memiliki peran penting yang sama adalah kamu, Rias Gremory. Jika aku mengirimmu ke dunia ini, kelompok Gremory yang ada disana mentalnya akan runtuh.] "Mengapa kamu memutuskan untuk melakukan ini? Nah, itu jelas. Untuk Kalian semua, kita seperti musuh bebuyutanmu." [Itu benar. Aku terus hidup dalam

rangka memberikan keputusasaan untukmu dan kelompok Gremory. Balas dendam untukku dan untuk rekan-rekanku, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin mencapai ambisi kami lebih jauh.] Para anggota faksi-Pahlawan yang berkumpul di bawah Cao Cao, dengan

kata lain para pemilik Sacred Gear adalah orang-orang yang teraniaya dan diasingkan karena kekuatan dalam diri mereka. Cao Cao mengajarkan cara-cara

menggunakan kekuatan dari sacred gear untuk mereka. Dan dia juga membuat mereka merangkul mimpi dan ambisi. - Untuk menantang eksistensi tertinggi dengan Sacred Gears mereka. Untuk para pemilik yang dibenci dan terasingkan, pasti itu kata-kata manis dan terdengar baik bagi mereka. Memiliki kekuatan khusus dan menjadi

sebuah eksistensi yang melampaui

manusia. ... Bahkan untuk iblis, jika mereka

mampu menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa dibandingkan dengan orang

lain, maka mereka juga akan terpesona oleh hal-hal seperti itu, sama seperti

manusia. Pria ini juga meyakini ambisi tersebut dalam dirinya karena kata-kata Cao-

Cao, dan merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya -. Mimpi dan ambisi mereka masih kuat tersisa dalam diri mereka, sehingga hal itu berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. pria bernama Cao Cao. Organisasi yang

disebut faksi-pahlawan. Hal-hal yang mereka yakini dalam

Sacred Gear yang kuat. Pria itu tertawa, dan kemudian

meninggalkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepadaku. [Di dunia ini, satu-satunya Iblis di sini

adalah kamu. Untuk sementara, aku

akan membiarkanmu menikmati ini secara perlahan-lahan.] "-! Tunggu! Masih ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan-. " Aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya setelah itu. ... Dunia yang Aku tahu, tapi tidak tahu. Dunia tanpa iblis dan Malaikat.

Namun, itu juga dunia di mana orang- orang yang aku kenali hidup. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akhirnya mengembara di dunia ini -.

==== Bagian 2 ==== ... Kota selama pagi hari. Pagi ...? Tidak, ini seharusnya masih Malam. Masih ada waktu tersisa

sampai pagi. Dan lokasiku seharusnya di teleport adalah ke Kuou Akademi tepatnya adalah di ruang klub peneliti ilmu gaib... Pada dasarnya hampir mustahil bahkan bagi Maou untuk teleport seiring dengan melewati waktu dengan cepat, dan

bahkan jika itu mungkin bagi iblis berdarah

murni untuk mencapainya,

hanya Mephisto Pheles-sama yang meneliti tentang kemungkinan lebih lanjut dari kekuatan Iblis dan Ajuka Beelzebub adalah satu-satunya yang mampu melakukannya. Saya tidak berpikir itu sesuatu yang

bisa aku capai dengan keberuntungan. Jika itu yang terjadi ... maka apa yang terjadi di sini ...? Ketika aku melihat ke sekeliling, aku

tidak merasakan atau melihat siapa pun. ... Apakah aku telah diserang? Apakah aku telah terteleport sementara waktu berubah dengan cepat? Apakah kekuatan Gasper yang lepas kendali? Tidak, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ketika aku berhenti di sini. Sementara berhati-hati, aku mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir sekali lagi, dan masuk ke dalam cahaya. Pemandangan di dalam hutan-lampu... Bahkan jika aku melihat-lihat, satu-satunya pemandangan yang muncul di depan mataku adalah hutan. Aku seharusnya berada di tempat yang ada di dalam ingatanku, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gedung sekolah lama, dan bahkan jika aku pergi ke lokasi di mana gedung sekolah yang baru

dibangun, tetapi tidak ada, bahkan tanda bangunan yang dibangun di sana tidak ada. ... Ini adalah kota di mana aku tinggal, kan? Jika itu yang terjadi, Kuou akademi harusnya berada di sini ... Saya mengaktifkan komunikasi jenis lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil Sona

dan kawan-kawan. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab panggilanku, dan lingkaran sihir hanya sedang aktif di udara tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "... Akeno! Sona! Grayfia! Okaa- sama! Otou-sama! Harap jawab saya!

Silakan!" Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa

lingkaran sihir akan terhubung ke mereka

yang dekat denganku, tidak peduli

aku memanggil mereka -. Aku menggambar lingkaran sihir untuk

teleport ke dunia bawah, tapi ketika aku masuk di dalamnya -. lingkaran sihir tidak menanggapi,

dan teleportasi tidak berhasil... Apa artinya ini? tempat apa ini ... Ini berbeda dengan kota yang aku tahu? Itu bahkan lebih mencurigakan, dan

aku pergi menuju tempat tertentu. - rumah kediaman Hyoudou. Rumahku di Jepang. Tempat istimewaku, tempat dimana orang-orang yang ku anggap penting tinggal. Ketika aku tiba di sana, aku sangat terkejut. Kediaman Hyoudou yang ada di sana berbeda. Tapi

ada apa?-. sebelum liburan

musim panas Kediaman Hyoudou telah menjadi rumah yang mewah

enam lantai kan. Namun, apa yang ada di depanku adalah... dua rumah bertingkat. Aku menatap plat namanya. Dan Ada tanda, "Hyoudou", sehingga itu berarti bahwa

seseorang yang bernama

Hyoudou tinggal di sini. Kemudian pintu masuk dibuka. Orang-orang yang muncul dari sana adalah Ise dan Asia! Mereka memang ada. Tapi aku merasa

mereka sedikit berbeda-. "Maaf, saya atas tidur. Aku minta maaf karena kamu harus selalu membangunkanku" "Ya ampun, Ise-kun, kamu bermain game sampai larut malam,kan?" "Ya, aku berada di panggung di mana kamu melawan bos dalam game RPG aku membawa hari yang seru, jadi

aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk bermain." Sementara memiliki percakapan seperti itu, mereka membungkuk ke arahku, dan mencoba untuk meninggalkanku tanpa rasa khawatir kepadaku. ... Apakah mereka mengabaikan ku? Tidak, itu lebih seperti mereka tidak mengenalku. "Ise!" Aku memanggil namanya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Dia berbalik, dan melihat tepat ke arahku. Aku mendekatinya, dan memasang ekspresi kaget atas penampilan mereka. "Mereka berpakaian... apa yang terjadi? Bahkan Asia mengenakan pakaian yang sama ... Apakah permintaan dari

klienmu?" Ya, keduanya tidak mengenakan

seragam Kuou akademi. Tapi Mereka mengenakan seragam khusus sekolah yang terletak di seberang kota. Mendengar kata-kata ku, mereka berdua menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan. "...?" "?" ... Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu sama sekali. Ise mengatakan itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ekspresi rumit. "U-Umm, mungkin kau? Umm, bahkan aku akan terkejut jika

gadis cantik berrambut merah tiba-tiba berbicara dengan ku..." -!... Aku bergumam. Dia tidak

tahu aku? Ini tidak tampak seperti semua

baik-baik saja. Itu benar-benar tampak seperti Ise ini tidak mengenalku. Asia kemudian mengatakan kepada Ise. "... Ise-kun, saya pikir kamu telah

bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Coba kamu ingat-ingat, Saya tidak berpikir dia berbohong." "Apa yang kau katakan, Asia? Aku juga tahu kau-" Meskipun aku mengatakan itu padanya, reaksinya adalah-. "...?" - seseorang yang tidak bisa

ingat diriku. Cara dia berbicara berbeda

dengan Asia yang aku kenal. Ise menyilangkan lengannya, dan mulai

berpikir saat memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, aku tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis dari mereka. Gelombang Iblis, dan gelombang Naga. Aku tidak bisa merasakan salah satu dari mereka datang dari dirinya. Dalam diriku aku semakin merasa curiga. Kemudian orang yang baru datang

berlari dan berbicara dengan mereka. "Ah! Ise-kun! Kamu begitu berarti untuk meninggalkanku, teman masa kecilmu, di belakangku kau pergi ke sekolah dengan Asia-san setiap pagi!" Ini Irina-san. Ini Shidou Irina-san yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ise yang ada di depanku. Dia datang dari

rumah sebelah. Irina-san muncul, tapi Ise membuat wajah kesal. "Sepertinya aku tertangkap oleh orang

berisik di pagi hari!" "Apa-apaan itu!? Kamu selalu

meninggalkan aku di belakang, hanya karena kamu menjadi kekasih Asia-san!

Kamu tidak adil!" Irina berbicara dengan ketidak puasan.

cinta ...? Ise dan ... Asia? Mereka mengacuhkanku di belakang dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Siapa yang peduli!? Aku akhirnya bisa setiap saat bersama Asia! Cukup berjalan ke sekolah di pagi hari dengan dia itu

sudah cukup! Sebenarnya, berjalan ke

sekolah dengan dia adalah sesuatu yang kita selalu lakukan!" "Boo Boo! Oh, siapa orang berrambut merah itu? Dia sangat cantik! Jangan katakan itu selingkuhan Ise-kun!?" Irina-san menggerakkan tatapannya padaku. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mengenaliku. Ise panik dengan perkatan Irina-san . "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu! Asia murni, jadi aku tidak akan mendustainya-" "... Apakah kamu berselingkuh?" Mata Asia mulai dipenuhi dengan air

mata. Ise menjadi panik. "Seolah-olah! Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu

sejak sekolah menengah!" Mendengar itu, Irina-san menempatkan

wajah cabul pada Asia . "Woah. Terima kasih untuk itu." "...A- Apa yang telah kukatakan pagi-pagi begini...! Sialan kau, Irina!" Sepertinya Ise tidak tahan dengan rasa malunya

sehingga wajahnya memerah. Asia mengatakan itu takut-takut. "Y-Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak sekolah menengah juga, Ise-kun." "T-Terima kasih." "Oh ! Kalian pasti sedang menikmati masa-masa indah sejak pagi! Aku harus menginformasikan hal ini kepada

Kiryuu-san juga!" Irina-san mulai menggoda mereka. Jika

Aku ingat benar, Kiryuu-san adalah

teman Asia, kan? Saya melihatnya, jadi

Kiryuu-san juga di sini. Ketika aku mengamati mereka bertiga dengan percakapan mereka, Ise

menempatkan tangannya bersama-

sama dan meminta maaf. "Ah, umm ... Aku tidak ingat tentang Anda, jadi saya pikir mungkin kamu salah orang. Maafkan aku, kita harus pergi sekolah sekarang, jadi sampai jumpa" Ise berjalan saat mengambil tangan Asia. Irina-san juga mengikuti mereka. Irina-san menempatkan wajah cabul lagi pada Ise sambil berkata. "... Apakah kamu benar-benar yakin kamu tidak berselingkuh?" "kamu sangat keras kepala, Irina!" "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum menyerah lagi, Asia-san Mungkin aku akan mencuri Dia darimu, kau tahu?" "Hau! ... Jadi aku masih tidak bisa membiarkan penjagaanku turun! Tapi,aku tidak akan kalah!" "Hei, hei, apa yang kalian berdua

bicarakan-" ... Mereka bertiga meninggalkanku

sementara memiliki percakapan

tersebut. ... Reaksi mereka. Teman-teman ku yang tidak mengenaliku. Dan akademi Kuou yang tidak ada. "... Ini bukan tempat yang aku kenal ...?" Ini terjadi ketika aku sedang mengatakannya. [seperti yang diharapkan dari Rias Gremory. Kamu tidak panik seperti yang aku pikirkan.] "-!" Tiba-tiba, suara gema milik pria

misterius muncul dalam kepalaku. Pria itu terus berlanjut. [Hyoudou Issei dan yang lain dari dunia ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu.] "... Apa maksudmu?" [Tiga kekuatan besar-. Ini adalah dunia di mana tuhan, Malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis tidak ada.] Dunia di mana iblis tidak ada. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku yang sedang shock. [apa yang akan Kamu lakukan, Rias Gremory. Aku seorang pria yang tergabung dalam faksi pahlawan. Saat ini

aku sisa-sisa dari faksi itu.] ... Sebuah sisa2 dari Fraksi pahlawan. faksi

Pahlawan, Khaos Brigade telah berhenti beroperasi karena pemimpin mereka, Cao Cao, dan anggota inti telah jatuh'. Meskipun ada kasus di mana sisa-sisa dari mereka menyebabkan kerusakan kecil di berbagai daerah... "... Apakah Kamu yang telah melakukan ini?" Pria itu membuat tertawa hidup karena pertannyaanku. [Sacred Gearku [Dream like

curse] kemampuan Balance Breaker ini adalah, [Palaselene Utopia] -. Aku telah mengirim kamu ke dunia paralel.] Sacred Gear Balance Breaker-. Dia ... mengirimku ke dunia

paralel? Aku tidak pernah berpikir

Sacred Gear dengan kemampuan yang

kuat seperti itu ada ... Tidak, Balance Breaker dikatakan mampu meruntuhkan keseimbangan dunia. Dan jika itu adalah sub-spesies, maka kemampuan nya akan berbeda, sehingga akan menjadi cerita yang sama sekali berbeda. Setelah semua, Sacred Gear akan menggunakan perasaan pemiliknya

untuk pergi melalui segala macam

perubahan dan evolusi. Pria itu berbicara dengan gembira. [aku tidak bisa mengambil kalian semua, kelompok Gremory, sendirian.

Namun, jika itu satu orang, maka aku bisa mengirim orang itu ke dunia paralel. Lalu, jika aku melakukannya, salah satu dari kalian di antara kelompok mu yang kukirim ke

dunia paralel akan merasaan keputus asaan.] Setelah perburuan Iblis Stray, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan teleportasi lingkaran sihir . Dia pasti telah menargetkan ku. Sepertinya orang ini

bersembunyi di dekat TKP dan menunggu kesempatan. Tidak, perburuan Iblis Stray mungkin

juga ulah orang ini. Sepertinya kita dikalahkan olehnya. ... Jika Koneko dan kemampuan Akeno yang pendeteksi tidak mampu menangkapnya, maka itu berarti dia adalah salah seorang pejuang berpengalaman yang dapat

mematikan hawa kehadirannya atau seseorang yang tahu seberapa jauh

kita dapat melihat kehadiran musuh. Ini , pasti dia cukup kuat karena dia telah mencapai Balance Breaker. Pria itu kemudian mengatakan itu. [Target yang paling efektif. -. Jawabannya adalah kamu, pemimpin kelompok] "Jadi tidak Ise." [Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi dia sendiri adalah eksistensi manusia yang tidak

normal. Dia tidak akan mati dengan racun Samael, dan aku juga

mendengar bahwa ia kembali dari celah dimensi dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika aku menggunakan kemampuan ini pada seseorang seperti itu eksistensi

yang abnormal, maka dia akan kembali dengan kekuatannya lagi.

Setelah semua, Hyoudou Issei adalah

orang yang mengalahkan Shalba yang merupakan pemimpin faksi Maou-lama,

dan Cao-Cao yang merupakan pemimpin dari faksi-pahlawan.] Ini membuat frustrasi, tapi dia benar. Kalau itu dia, maka dia tidak akan

mundur tidak peduli apa yang dia hadapi dia akan mengatasinya. "kamu benar, dia memang membuat banyak keajaiban. Bagimu dan orang-

orangmu, kamu dapat mengatakan tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari dia." [Untuk alasan itu, kamu dipilih. Di antara kelompok Gremory, orang yang

memiliki peran penting yang sama adalah kamu, Rias Gremory. Jika aku mengirimmu ke dunia ini, kelompok Gremory yang ada disana mentalnya akan runtuh.] "Mengapa kamu memutuskan untuk melakukan ini? Nah, itu jelas. Untuk Kalian semua, kita seperti musuh bebuyutanmu." [Itu benar. Aku terus hidup dalam

rangka memberikan keputusasaan untukmu dan kelompok Gremory. Balas dendam untukku dan untuk rekan-rekanku, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin mencapai ambisi kami lebih jauh.] Para anggota faksi-Pahlawan yang berkumpul di bawah Cao Cao, dengan

kata lain para pemilik Sacred Gear adalah orang-orang yang teraniaya dan diasingkan karena kekuatan dalam diri mereka. Cao Cao mengajarkan cara-cara

menggunakan kekuatan dari sacred gear untuk mereka. Dan dia juga membuat mereka merangkul mimpi dan ambisi. - Untuk menantang eksistensi tertinggi dengan Sacred Gears mereka. Untuk para pemilik yang dibenci dan terasingkan, pasti itu kata-kata manis dan terdengar baik bagi mereka. Memiliki kekuatan khusus dan menjadi

sebuah eksistensi yang melampaui

manusia. ... Bahkan untuk iblis, jika mereka

mampu menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa dibandingkan dengan orang

lain, maka mereka juga akan terpesona oleh hal-hal seperti itu, sama seperti

manusia. Pria ini juga meyakini ambisi tersebut dalam dirinya karena kata-kata Cao-

Cao, dan merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya -. Mimpi dan ambisi mereka masih kuat tersisa dalam diri mereka, sehingga hal itu berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. pria bernama Cao Cao. Organisasi yang

disebut faksi-pahlawan. Hal-hal yang mereka yakini dalam

Sacred Gear yang kuat. Pria itu tertawa, dan kemudian

meninggalkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepadaku. [Di dunia ini, satu-satunya Iblis di sini

adalah kamu. Untuk sementara, aku

akan membiarkanmu menikmati ini secara perlahan-lahan.] "-! Tunggu! Masih ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan-. " Aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya setelah itu. ... Dunia yang Aku tahu, tapi tidak tahu. Dunia tanpa iblis dan Malaikat.

Namun, itu juga dunia di mana orang- orang yang aku kenali hidup. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akhirnya mengembara di dunia ini -.

===== Bagian 3 ===== Pada malam hari setelah dua hari berlalu. Aku telah menghabiskan dua hari di kota ini sejak saat itu, dan ini cukup damai. Dua hari yang damai di mana tidak ada yang terjadi. Tentu saja, Jika Tiga

kekuatan Besar tidak ada di dunia ini, maka

Khaos Brigade juga tidak akan ada. Jadi tidak akan ada terjadi serangan terorisme. Tapi, sepertinya aku pikir ini sulit. Dunia tanpa teman-temanku dan juga orang itu... sangat kesepian, dan itu hari di mana

rasanya basah dan kering. Setelah terkirim di sini, hal yang telah kutemukan ,setelah ku selidiki secara

menyeluruh adalah mitologi dari "Holy Bible" yang berisi kita, para iblis, dan Malaikat hanyalah legenda dan agama,

eksistensi yang terkait dengan mereka tidak ada. Namun, aku

menemukan fakta bahwa keberadaan

tertinggi seperti mitologi Nordik,

Budha, dan mitologi lainnya ada. Dengan kata lain, tidak seperti kekuatan abnormal dan makhluk tidak ada. Tapi apa maksudnya aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Iblisku dengan baik?... Apakah karena pengaruh

iblis dan dunia bawah tidak ada? Meskipun aku bisa melakukan

teleportasi kecil melalui lingkaran sihir... Namun, karena "tuhan dari Alkitab" tidak

ada, jadi Sacred Gear mungkin tidak ada

juga. Dalam hal Dua naga Surgawi, tampaknya fraksi lain telah

menyegel itu, dan 


End file.
